Un démon à Fairy Tail
by klterminator
Summary: Lucy est une mage qui vient récemment d'intégrer Fairy Tail, trahi par deux personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses compagnons de voyages. Cependant, quelles sont ces secrets qu'elle cache à la guilde? Couples prévus: Erza x Lucy, Natsu x Lisanna et bien d'autres, aussi bien hétéro, yuri ou yaoi. Rating M pour des scènes et des propos très violentes. Histoire copyleft. "PM me".
1. Le début de l'aventure

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Oui, il s'agit du mis-à-jour car j'avais remarqué quelques fautes dans les 4 chapitres que j'avais posté (un peu perfectionniste sur les fautes). Ce sera la dernière mis-à-jour que je fais sur ces 4 premiers chapitres.

Pour ceux qui viennent de commencer l'histoire, je ne vais pas le cacher: je reprends Fairy Tail avec un gros changement dans l'histoire, bien qu'elle suivra la trame du manga. Vous découvrirais ce changement bientôt.

Bien, je n'ai rien d'autre de spécial à ajouter. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le début de l'aventure :**

Dans une forêt près de Magnolia, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, portant une veste blanche, un pantalon bleu, une ceinture avec un anneau de clés et des talons noirs, était cachée derrière un arbre. Elle semblait fuir des gens et avait l'air effrayé d'être trouvée par quelqu'un.

« J'en ai marre. Ça fait un mois qu'ils me pourchassent pour ma tête. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'ils m'accepteraient ? C'est impossible. Seuls papa, maman et quelques servants de confiance m'ont accepté. »

''Oi, Lucy, reviens là !''

« Les voilà. Comment ai-je pu me dire que je serais acceptée aussi facilement ? C'est impossible. Mais… J'aimerais tellement être acceptée malgré _ça_. Mais c'est peine perdue. »

''André, tu l'as retrouvé ?''

''Non. Putain, j'espère qu'elle s'est pas barré ! Autant de Jewels aussi facilement, c'est trop rare. Où qu'elle est putain ?''

''Ici.'' « Si ils veulent ma tête pour de l'argent, qu'ils la prennent. Au moins, je leur aurai servi à quelque chose une dernière fois. »

''Oh. Tu te livres par toi-même ? Génial. Maintenant laisses toi faire pendant qu'on prend ta jolie petite tête plein d'argent et ce serait parfait.''

''Que croyez-vous que j'allais faire, André-san ? Shiro-san ? Allez-y, tuer moi. Au moins, vous aurez assez d'argent pour vivre une vie de luxe.''

''Exactement.''

Les deux hommes sortir un poignard et attaqua la fille. Elle se laissa faire, ne laissant pas même un cri de douleur s'échapper. Elle tomba finalement inconsciente après de multiples coupures, tandis que les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire victorieux, cupide et mauvais.

''Ça vous plait de torturer quelqu'un ? Bande d'enflures.'' Fit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux écarlates et portant une armure, où il y avait écrit « HeartKreuz » avec une croix sur le côté gauche du torse, se finissant en jupe vers le bas et s'arrêtant au niveau des épaules, des vêtements plus simples recouvrant le reste de ses bras, qui venait de derrière un arbre, dont la colère était lisible sur son visage.

''Hein ? T'es qui toi ?'' Demanda André.

''Votre pire cauchemar !'' Répondit-elle, tout en invoquant deux épées pour chaque main. Les deux hommes reculèrent en voyant cela.

''Une magie de rééquipement… Des cheveux de couleurs écarlates… Une femme en armure… PUTAIN, ANDRÉ ON SE CASSE : C'EST TITANIA, LA REINE DES FÉES !''

''QU…'' Il ne put finir sa phrase que la dite Titania l'assomma d'un coup d'estoc. Cette dernière fit de même avec le deuxième homme, qui essaya de se sauver en abandonnant son camarade.

''Mon nom est Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail, par ailleurs.'' Dit-elle, faisant disparaître ses épées. Elle prit ensuite le corps de la blonde sur son épaule et traîna les deux hommes, se dirigeant vers la ville de Magnolia.

Elle déposa les deux hommes aux autorités, déclarant qu'ils avaient blessés très grièvement la jeune fille qu'elle transportait, et leur demanda de les envoyer en prison. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un immense bâtiment, ornée d'une fée avec une queue pour symbole : Fairy Tail. Une fois devant les portes, elle l'ouvrit en grand fracas, attirant l'attention des personnes à l'intérieur.

''MIRAJANE, VIENS VITE : CETTE FILLE À BESOIN DE SOIN DE TOUTE URGENCE !'' Cria-t-elle.

Les membres de la guilde regardèrent de plus près la personne qu'elle transportait et retinrent leur stupeur en voyant les blessures de la blonde. Une femme aux cheveux blancs, lui arrivant au bas du dos, et en robe rouge, demanda à la rousse de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et alla chercher tout le contenu d'une armoire à pharmacie. Elle entra ensuite dans l'infirmerie et prodigua les premiers soins à la blonde. Une fois assurée que la vie de la patiente n'était plus en danger, elle se retourna vers la rousse.

''Erza, tu connais cette personne ? Et comment elle a été aussi blessée ?''

''Non, je ne la connais pas Mira. Des types la torturaient pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je passais par là quand je les ai vus lui donner des coups de poignards.''

''Des tortionnaires ? Une bande d'enflure. Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle soit aussi blessée ? Et ces quoi ces clés et ce fouet ? Ils ont l'air spéciaux. Enfin, au moins les clés.''

''Je ne sais pas. Elle semblait se laisser faire. Elle ne criait pas du tout. Quant à ces clés dorées et argentées, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était une forme de magie assez rare. Et le fouet, là, il faudra lui demander.''

''Magie de constellationniste, peut-être ? Les clés ont la forme d'un taureau, d'un vase, d'un crabe, d'une lyre, d'une croix et d'une horloge.''

''Peut-être… Dans combien de temps elle sera réveillé selon toi ?''

''Au vu des blessures qu'elle a et des soins que j'ai prodigués, je dirai dans deux ou trois jours.''

''Mmhh… D'accord. Je vais faire une mission. Une S-quest, je pense. Salut.''

''Bonne chance.''

''Merci.'' Elle se retourna et regarda une dernière fois la blonde, un visage attristé. « Voir des gens se faire torturer de cette façon… C'est monstrueux. Mais le fait qu'elle n'est pas criée pendant qu'ils la torturaient… Elle vient aussi de _cette_ tour, ou… Ah, n'y pensons plus, on le sera dans quelques jours. »

La rousse se dirigea ensuite vers un tableau d'affiches et les regarda. L'une d'entre elle lui attira l'œil : _À l'aide ! S'il vous plaît ! Tuer ce démon qui ravage notre village ! Nous vous offrirons tout notre argent ! 5 millions de Jewels ! S'il vous plaît, débarrassez le village de ce monstre ! Aidez notre village ! Il se situe à 4 jours de marches à l'est de Magnolia. Venez nous en aide, on vous en supplie !_

La mage en armure décrocha l'affiche du tableau et se dirigea au bar, dont la femme aux longs cheveux blancs s'était mise à nettoyer des verres et en préparer d'autres de boissons alcoolisées. Elle déposa l'affiche et partit vers le village de la mission, tout en disant au revoir à tous les membres de la guilde.

Deux jours plus tard, la blonde se réveilla et regarda l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Étant donnée qu'elle avait des bandages et qu'elle sentait que très peu de douleur, elle avait sans doute était retrouvée et soignée. Ou bien les deux hommes avait était pris de remord et l'emmena à un endroit où elle pouvait être soignée ?... Peu probable. Autant sortir pour le savoir, se dit-elle. Étant donnée que le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel, il devait être pas loin de midi. Donc il y avait forcément quelqu'un. Mirajane alla directement la voir lorsqu'elle vit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir.

''Oh, tu es réveillée. Ça va ? Tu étais vraiment mal en point quand Erza t'as trouvée. Tu as dormi deux jours.'' Déclara la blanche, attirant le regard de tout le monde.

''Oui, ça va. Est-ce vous qui m'avez soignée ?'' Demanda la blonde à la blanche.

''Oui, c'est moi.''

''Je vous prie d'agréer mes plus sincères remerciements, mademoiselle.'' Fit la blonde en faisant une révérence, surprenant tous les membres de la guilde.

''Euh… Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais comment vous appelez-vous ?'' Demanda la blanche, ajustant son langage à celui de la blonde. Elle l'emmena aussi à une table et lui proposa une chaise, mais la blonde refusa.

''Je ne veux pas abuser plus de votre chaleureuse hospitalité. Par ailleurs, je m'appelle Lucy. Lucy Lucky Heartfilia.'' « Eh bien, je peux toujours leur dire qui je suis. » Pensa-t-elle.

''Heartfilia… Attendez, comme la famille Heartfilia ? La famille la plus riche de Fiore ?'' Demanda une brune en soutien-gorge et en pantalon, et tenant un large tonneau de sake sous son bras, surprenant tous le monde par le rapprochement qu'elle venait de faire.

''Oui, c'est cela mademoiselle. Je suis la fille de Jude et Layla Heartfilia. Mais je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi. Je n'apprécie guère avoir des privilèges pour la richesse de ma famille.''

''Si vous le voulez mademoiselle, mais seulement si vous utilisez un langage moins officiel.'' Répondit la blanche avec un sourire.

''Euh… Si tu veux ? Mademoiselle…''

''Strauss. Mirajane Strauss. Je suis la barmaid et je m'occupe des soins ici. D'ailleurs, revenons à tes blessures. Pourquoi ces hommes t'ont attaqué ? Et puis, pourquoi la fille de l'une des familles les plus riches de Fiore se promènerait en forêt sans garde du corps.''

La blonde flancha un peu, déstabiliser et mal à l'aise par cette question. Les membres virent cela, mais ne firent rien, pensant que c'était sans doute des mauvais souvenirs pour elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je réponds ? Si je leur dis la vérité, ils vont m'attaquer et me tuer. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois dire alors ? »

''Je suis désolée si ma question te gène. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y répondre si tu ne veux pas. Oh, et ne t'en fais pas : les deux hommes qui t'ont attaqué sont en prison pour une vingtaine d'année.''

La blonde resta silencieuse un petit moment, puis baissa un peu la tête, une mine plus triste.

''Je… Je suis plutôt aventurière en fait. Il y a trois mois, j'ai prévenu mon père et les servants du manoir que je partais en voyage avec deux personnes que je connaissais et auquel je faisais confiance. Mais… Il y a un mois, ils ont appris que certaines personnes payaient cher pour voir mon père souffrir. Ils ont commencé à me traquer pour pouvoir me tuer et gagner assez d'argent pour vivre luxueusement jusque la fin de leur vie. Et je ne pouvais me résoudre à attaquer ces personnes qui m'ont accompagné. Mais j'en ai eu marre de fuir, et je ne voulais pas impliquer plus mon père qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je me suis donc montrer et laisser faire.''

''… Les salauds. Trahir son nakama pour de l'argent. Une bande de salopard, voilà ce qu'ils sont ! Ils méritent plus que vingt ans d'emprisonnement pour ce qu'ils ont fait.'' Déclara la blanche en colère, surprenant Lucy qui releva la tête à ces mots.

''Ce ne sont pas des hommes ! Un homme n'attaque jamais ses nakama pour de l'argent !'' Hurla un homme grand et costaud, dont les cheveux étaient blancs et en pics, tout aussi énervé, ajoutant encore plus de surprise chez l'héritière.

''Ils méritent plus que vingt ans ces salauds. On ne traite pas un nakama comme ça !'' Hurlèrent les autres membres de mauvaise humeur, surprenant totalement la blonde.

« Ils accordent autant d'importance à leurs nakama ? Est-ce que… Je peux leur faire confiance ? Est-ce que je peux leur dire _ça_ ?... Non. Ils vont eux aussi tenter de me tuer si je le fais. Comme André et Shiro. L'argent que peut apporter ma tête fait changer beaucoup d'avis. »

''Au fait, tu te dis plutôt aventurière. Tu es une mage ?'' Demanda la blanche, faisant sortir la blonde de ses pensées.

''Ah. Euh… Oui, je suis une mage. J'utilise la magie des…'' Elle s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux, tout en commençant à trembler lorsqu'elle mis sa main gauche au niveau de sa ceinture.

''Mmhh ? Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est que tu as ?'' Demanda la blanche, inquiète.

''Mes clés ! Où sont mes clés ? Je vous en supplie, ne me dites pas que je les ai perdu !'' S'affola-t-elle.

''Tes clés… Tu veux dire les clés dorées et argentées qui étaient avec toi ? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je les ai avec moi. Je comptais te les rendre quand tu te serais réveillée.'' Rassura la blanche tout en lui tendant un trousseau de clés dorées et argentées. La blonde les prit délicatement et enlaça la blanche.

''Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Mirajane-san !''

''Je t'en prie, Lucy-chan.'' Répondit la blanche, avant que cette dernière ne brise l'étreinte.

''Tu as l'air de tenir à ces clés, Lucy.'' Remarqua la brune.

''Aye. Ce sont des nakama très chers pour moi.''

''Nakama ? Tu es donc constellationniste. Mais je pensais que les mages stellaires étaient les maîtres des esprits des constellations.'' Déclara une fille de petite taille et aux cheveux bleus.

''Oui, c'est normalement cela. Mais je n'aime pas être considérée comme la Maître de mes esprits. Après tout, ils ont un corps physiques, des émotions, ils ressentent la douleur et peuvent être joyeux ou triste. Quelle est la différence entre un être humain et un esprit ? Aucune, hormis le fait que les esprits sont immortels, bien sur. Mais ils sont trop souvent considérés comme des armes, des boucliers ou des objets par beaucoup trop de mages stellaires. Je n'aime pas penser comme cela. Je les considère comme mes nakamas, et je me bats avec eux grâce à mon fouet.'' Répondit la mage des clés.

''Je vois.'' Fit la bleue.

''Au fait, où je suis ? Je ne vous l'ai même pas demandée quand je me suis réveillée.''

''Oh, c'est vrai. Tu es dans la guilde de mage de Fairy Tail, à Magnolia.'' Lui répondit la blanche, un sourire rassurant au visage.

''Fairy Tail… Attendez, LA Fairy Tail ? La guilde connu pour les mages de renom qu'elle a créé, pour les troubles que ses mages effectuent pendant les missions et l'une des guildes les plus puissantes de Fiore ?''

''Aye.''

''Et tu es LA Mirajane Strauss qui paraît dans les Weekly Sorcerer Magazine ? LA top model de Fairy Tail ?''

''Aye.'' À cette réponse, tous virent comme de l'excitation pointée chez la blonde.

''… SUPER ! J'EN REVIENS PAS ! JE SUIS À FAIRY TAIL ! ET JE TUTOIE MIRAJANE STRAUSS ! C'EST aïe…'' Fit-elle en se tenant l'épaule, coupant sa montée d'excitation.

''Calme toi Lucy. Tu n'es pas entièrement rétablie. Je pense que tu iras mieux demain SI tu te reposes jusqu là. Sinon, tes blessures peuvent se rouvrir. On te raccompagnera jusque chez toi si tu veux. Mais en attendant : dodo !'' Calma la blanche, non sans être amusée par la réaction de la blonde.

''D'accord, Mirajane-san.''

Elle repartit vers l'infirmerie et se remit dans le lit où elle se trouvait à son réveil. Mais une idée lui trottait maintenant dans la tête.

« Fairy Tail ? Cette guilde est la guilde de rêve pour un mage. De plus, ils ont l'air accueillants et gentils. J'aimerais bien les rejoindre. Mais je doit prévenir Jude que je suis là et que je me porte bien avant, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Et puis… M'accepteront-ils entièrement ? Est-ce que je peux dire aux mages de la guilde _ça_ ? Je devrais peut-être repartir au domaine Heartfilia et y rester ? Ou bien je pourrais cacher qui je suis tout en restant chez eux ? Mais… Est-ce que je peux faire ça ? Je les manipulerai, et je n'aime pas ça. Mais après tout, comme me le disait Jude, Layla et les quelques servants : chacun à ses secrets qu'il ne révèlera pas à tout le monde… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Elle resta à penser ainsi jusque la fin de la journée, avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla et redescendit dans le hall, accueilli très largement par les membres de la guilde. Soudainement, les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, faisant apparaître un chat volant portant un petit sac à dos et un homme aux cheveux roses portant une veste noire ouverte, une écharpe en écailles blanches, un pantalon blanc et des sandales.

''ON EST RENTRÉ !'' Hurla-t-il.

''T'en as encore trop fait, Natsu. J'ai lu l'incident d'Harujion dans les journaux. Tu…'' Lui dit un membre de la guilde, avant de recevoir un coup de pied du dit Natsu.

''ENFLURE ! L'INFO QUE TU M'AS DONNE ÉTAIT FAUX !''

''Alala… Maintenant que Natsu est revenu, les meubles ne vont plus tenir longtemps.'' Remarqua Mirajane calmement, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

''LES MEUBLES SONT DÉJA CASSÉS !'' Lui cria un membre, qui fumait et qui la draguait quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne transforme en sa femme.

''Euh…'' S'étonna Lucy en voyant la guilde partir en miettes.

''Hein ? J'ai bien entendu que Natsu était revenu ? HÉ ! FINISSONS LE COMBAT QUI AS ÉTÉ INTERROMPU !'' Hurla un homme en caleçon et aux cheveux noirs.

''Gray, tes fringues !'' S'exaspéra la brune en soutien-gorge.

''AAH ! MERDE !''

''IL REMARQUE MÊME PAS LORSQU'IL EST DÉSABHILLÉ ?'' S'étonna la blonde.

''Pfff, aucune classe. Je hais ces hommes.'' Reprit la brune avant de boire un tonneau de sake.

''RÉDUIS TA CONSOMMATION !''

''NATSU ! VIENS TE BATTRE !''

''Après que tu es remis tes vêtements.''

''Si gamin… Gueuler en plein milieu de la journée. Vous n'êtes plus des gosses, vous savez. ALORS UTILISEZ VOS POINGS POUR MONTRER VOTRE MASCULINITÉ !'' Déclara l'homme baraqué de la veille.

''DÉGAGES !'' Hurlèrent l'homme aux cheveux roses et celui torse nu.

''Mmhh ? C'est bruyant ici.'' Fit un roux portant des lunettes de soleil et portant une tenue d'homme aisé.

''Oh c'est Loki, « l'homme que toutes les femmes rêvent d'avoir pour petit ami » selon le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Il n'était pas là hier. Il était en mission ?'' Se demanda la blonde.

''JE VAIS REJOINDRE LEUR COMBAT !'' Hurla-t-il.

''Bonne chance !'' Firent les deux groupies coller à lui.

''Image totalement fausser.'' S'exaspéra la blonde, baissant la tête. ''En fait, personne n'est normale ici.''

''Tu n'as pas à t'en inquiéter, Lucy-chan.''

''Mirajane-san ? Tu ne devrais pas arrêter cette folie ?''

''Ça arrive tout le temps, donc ne t'inquiètes pas. Et…'' Elle fut coupée par une bouteille lui arrivant à la tête, la mettant momentanément KO.

''AAHH ! MIRAJANE-SAN !'' Paniqua la blonde.

''Par ailleurs, n'est-ce pas plus marrant comme ça ?'' Demandant la blanche, ignorant totalement le sang qui coulait de sa blessure.

''Euh… On n'a pas le même concept du marrant.''

''AAAHHH !'' Cria Gray, propulser vers une table proche de la blonde, son caleçon ayant était volé par Natsu. ''MON SOUS-VÊTEMENT !'' La blonde se retourna à moitié, rouge en voyant la nudité de l'homme. ''Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me prêter vos sous-vêtements s'il vous…''

''HORS DE QUESTION !'' Hurla la blonde, donnant un coup de poing dans la tête du mage pour le faire taire.

'' « Soupir » Si bruyant. Les gars, il est temps d'en finir !'' Fit la brune, sortant une carte qui se mit à briller.

''Compris.'' Fit Gray, joignant ses deux mains dont une aura glacée en sortit.

''OOOOOHHH !'' Hurla le baraqué blanc, transformant son bras droit.

''Si pénible…'' Déclara le roux, faisant briller l'une de ses bagues.

''VENEZ !'' Hurla l'homme aux cheveux roses, enflammant littéralement ses mains.

''Ils en viendraient à la magie ?'' Se demanda la blonde, un peu inquiète.

''Ils y vont un peu fort.'' S'inquiéta la blanche.

''ASSEZ ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS, BANDES D'IDIOTS !''

''Mmhh ? Un géant ? D'où vient-il ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué.'' Se demanda Lucy.

''Oh, vous étiez là, Maître ?'' Demanda la blanche sans inquiétude.

''Maître ?'' S'étonna un peu la blonde.

Les mages cessèrent de se battre, sauf un…

''Vous êtes tous effrayés ? AHAHA ! DANS CE CAS, J'AI GAGNÉ-hmpf.'' Fit le rose, avant d'être écrasé par le pied du géant. Ce dernier détourna le regard vers la blonde.

''Mmhh ? Vous êtes la fille d'hier ?''

''Aye.''

Le géant émit comme un cri, à la surprise de la blonde, avant de rétrécir et de prendre l'apparence d'un vieil homme de très petite taille.

''Je vous prie d'excuser le peu de manières de mes enfants, mademoiselle Heartfilia. Par ailleurs, je me prénomme Makarof, et c'est pour nous un grand plaisir et honneur de vous rencontrer et de vous recevoir dans cette établissement.'' S'excusa le vieil homme tout en faisant une révérence, surprenant les personnes qui n'étaient pas présent la veille.

''Ce n'est pas grave, Maître Makarof, et tout le plaisir et l'honneur est pour moi, vraiment. Mais s'il vous plaît, je n'aime guère ces manières si nobles envers ma personne. Je n'aime pas être traité différemment pour la richesse de ma famille. Considérez-moi comme une fille normale, et tutoyez-moi s'il vous plaît.'' Répondit la blonde, faisant elle aussi une révérence.

''Si tu veux. Mais avant que l'on discute, je dois parler à mes enfants.'' Le vieux Maître sauta vers l'étage supérieur en un saut acrobatique et se mit sur les rambardes, non sans rater l'atterrissage. ''Vous l'avez encore fait, bandes d'idiots. Regardez ces documents que j'ai en main et que j'ai reçu du conseil.''

« Le conseil ? Si je ne me trompe pas, il contrôle les guildes, non ? » Pensa la blonde.

''Gray, félicitation pour avoir vaincu l'organisation, mais voler des sous-vêtements pendu après s'être promener nu est vraiment mal vu.'' Commença le Maître.

''Ça n'aurait pas été pire si j'étais resté nu ?'' Demanda le mage torse nu.

''Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du te déshabiller en premier lieu.'' Commenta l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

'' « Soupir » Elfman, tu devais escorter la personne pendant la mission, pas l'attaqué.''

''Il a dit « les hommes doivent avoir de l'éducation », alors…'' S'excusa le baraqué aux cheveux blancs. Le vieux Maître secoua la tête de dépit.

''Cana Alberona, boire 15 grosses barils et le mettre sur le compte du conseil ?''

''Ils ont réussi à remonter jusqu'à moi ?'' Demanda la brune en soutien-gorge.

''Loki, dragué la petite-fille de monsieur le conseiller Reiji ? Et une agence de talent nous a également demandé compensation.'' Le roux aux lunettes de soleil ne dit rien. Le vieux Maître baissa totalement la tête. ''Et Natsu, tu as certes détruit la famille de voleur Devon, mais aussi détruit 7 maisons appartenant aux villageois, détruit une horloge historique, brûlé une église à Freesia, endommagé le château de Lupus, fait stopper les activités de l'observatoire de Nazuna Ravine après son effondrement et détruit la moitié du port d'Harujion.'' L'homme qui fut écrasé par le pied du Maître ne répondit pas.

« Autant de ces articles sur Natsu-san ?! Il est le plus destructeur de tous ! »

''Arzak, Levy, Reedus, Kulov, Warren, Bisca, et les autres… Les enfants… Le conseil est en colère contre moi tout le temps.'' Un silence pesant se fit sentir, mettant la blonde assez mal à l'aise en voyant le Maître tremblait. ''Mais oubliez le conseil.'' Déclara le vieil homme tout en brûlant les papiers, surprenant la blonde. Il jeta ensuite les documents, et Natsu les rattrapa et les mangea.

« Il mange du feu ? » Se demanda Lucy en voyant le rose manger les papiers enflammés.

''Écoutez. Le pouvoir de surmonter le raisonnement est né du raisonnement. La magie est un miracle. Quand « l'esprit » qui est en nous et « l'esprit » qui est dans la nature sont connectés, ils créent un corps physique pour la première fois. Vous devez avoir une grande concentration et être fort mentalement pour ça. Là où je veux en venir, c'est que mettre votre âme dans tout ce que vous faîtes est cette magie. Si vous continuez de vous inquiétez des yeux des hauts gradés, votre magie n'évoluera pas. Ne craignez pas ces idiots du conseil. FAITES CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ JUSTE ! C'EST ÇA, ÊTRE UN MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL !''

''AYE !'' Hurlèrent tous les mages.

« C'est ça, être un mage de Fairy Tail, hein ? Faire ce que l'on pense juste ?... J'aime vraiment cette guilde. » Pensa la blonde, un sourire au visage.

Les mages firent la fête durant le restant de la journée. Après la fin de son discours, le Maître demanda à la blonde de le suivre dans son bureau.

''Je te prie de m'excuser du temps que j'ai pris pour te reparler. Je devais faire ce petit discours aux enfants.''

''Je vous en prie, cela ne me dérange absolument pas. En plus, j'ai pu connaître un peu mieux cette merveilleuse guilde.''

''Je vois… Bon, parlons de toi. Au vu des évènements qui te sont arrivés récemment et de tes blessures, je ne peux pas te laisser repartir seule tout en ayant l'esprit tranquille, même si tu es une mage. Si tu veux, je peux demander à des membres de la guilde de t'escorter jusque chez toi.''

''Mmhh… En fait, je pensais à autre chose.'' Avoua la blonde.

''Ah ? Et à quoi pensais-tu ?''

''J'y réfléchissais depuis hier, et finalement, j'ai pris ma décision : j'aimerais rejoindre Fairy Tail. Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas.'' Cette déclaration fit sourire le vieil homme.

''Non, cela ne me dérange pas. Mais tes parents ? Ils risquent de s'inquiéter si tu ne leur dit pas que tu vas bien et où tu es.''

''Mon père est un homme très compréhensif de mes caprices d'aventures. Je lui enverrais une lettre dans la journée lui indiquant que je vais bien et que j'ai rejoins la guilde de mages nommée Fairy Tail, à Magnolia.''

''Je vois… Mais tes blessures ne seront pas encore entièrement soignées pour une mission. Quand au logement, je sais que le manoir Heartfilia est à plusieurs kilomètres à l'Est de Magnolia. Si tu veux, tu peux avoir un logement à Fairy Hills, le dortoir pour fille de Fairy Tail. Le loyer y est de 10 000 Jewels.''

''Merci pour la proposition, mais j'aimerais faire mes preuves par moi-même, et avoir un logement à moi. Quant aux missions, et bien… J'accepte de ne pas en faire temps que je ne serais pas guérie entièrement.'' « Ça devrais être rapide, d'ailleurs. »

''Bien. Au vu des soins de Mirajane et de ta vitesse de récupération, deux jours devraient suffire, je pense. Maintenant, passons au tatouage.''

''Tatouage ?''

''Oui. Chaque membre d'une guilde arbore un tatouage pour montrer qu'il fait parti de cette guilde. Le tatouage peut être de n'importe quelle couleur et placée n'importe où. Où veux-tu le tient ? Et de quelle couleur ?''

''Mmhh… Je le voudrais sur le dos de la main droite, et en rose s'il vous paît.'' Demanda-t-elle.

Le maître pris un tampon et le pressa doucement sur le dos de la main de la blonde, avant de le retirer et de laisser le symbole de la guilde de couleur rose.

''Voilà. C'est fait. Maintenant suis-moi. Il faut te présenter aux autres membres de la guilde.'' Déclara Makarof, un sourire au visage.

Ils sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers le bar, où le Maître s'y mis debout afin de se faire entendre par les mages de la guilde qui faisait la fête.

''JE VOUS DEMANDE DE VOUS TAIRE ET DE M'ÉCOUTEZ !'' Hurla Makarof. Il reprit lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde. ''NOUS AVONS AUJOUR'HUI UNE NOUVELLE MEMBRE !'' La blonde s'avança à ces mots, un sourire au visage.

''Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, fille de Jude et Layla Heartfilia. J'ai 18 ans, je suis mage constellationniste et c'est un réel plaisir de faire partie de votre guilde. J'espère que l'on s'entendra à merveille.'' Se présenta la blonde tout en faisant une révérence. Les mages qui n'étaient pas là la veille furent surpris de connaître ses origines et de voir autant de manière, mais laissèrent cette surprise très vite de côté.

''BIENVENUE DANS LA FAMILLE, LUCY !'' Hurlèrent tous les mages. La blonde pencha la tête vers le côté et eut un visage interrogateur.

''Famille ?''

''Aye. Même si nous n'avons pas tous le même sang qui coule dans nos veines, je considères chaque membre de la guilde comme mes enfants, et ils considèrent chaque membre comme un frère ou une sœur.'' Expliqua le vieux Maître avec un sourire. La blonde eut un large sourire à ces mots.

''Arigatô, mina !'' Fit-elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le bar et appela Mirajane.

''Tiens, Lucy-chan. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais rester à la guilde et la rejoindre. J'espère que tu te plairas ici. Sinon, tu voulais quelque chose ?''

''Aye. Je dois prévenir mon père que je vais bien et que j'ai rejoins Fairy Tail pour ne pas l'inquiéter. J'aimerais lui écrire une lettre et la lui envoyer. Est-ce que tu connais un endroit où je pourrais l'écrire ? Isolé, si possible.''

''Bien sur Lucy-chan. Tu peux l'écrire derrière, dans la cuisine. Seulement moi et les personnes que j'autorise peuvent y entrer normalement, donc tu pourras y être tranquille pour écrire ta lettre.''

''Arigatô, Mirajane-san.''

''De rien. Et appelle moi Mira-san.''

La blonde passa le comptoir et entra dans la cuisine. Elle s'assit ensuite à une table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, sortit une lettre et un stylo de sa poche, et commença à écrire.

« Bonjour papa,

Je suppose que tu as entendu parler des nouvelles maintenant ? Les deux hommes qui m'ont accompagnés sont en prison après m'avoir attaqué, après que je leur ai révélé _ça_ il y a un mois.

Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Une femme m'a trouvé inconsciente après que je me sois laissée attaquer par ces deux hommes. On m'a dit qu'elle s'appelle Erza Scarlet. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, cependant. Elle m'a ramené à la guilde de mage Fairy Tail afin que je me fasse soigner pendant mon inconscience. Elle est ensuite partie en mission, mais je n'en connais pas l'objectif.

J'ai encore quelques blessures, mais ça devrait partir dans deux ou trois jours. De plus, ce ne sont que des blessures mineures maintenant.

Cependant, ce n'est pas que pour ça que je t'écris. J'ai rejoins Fairy Tail. Je l'ai rejoins aujourd'hui. Je pourrais donc vous voir plus souvent au manoir quand je me serrais poser à Magnolia, la ville où se trouve Fairy Tail. Et non, je ne veux pas que tu m'aides plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. J'aimerais me débrouiller par moi-même. Faire mes preuves par moi-même. Être indépendante, en somme.

Quant à mon secret, eh bien… Je ne ferais plus jamais l'erreur de le dévoiler. Je sais que je ne serais jamais acceptée. Hormis par toi, Spetto, Bero, Ribbon, Aed et maman. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de m'accepter tel que je suis, d'ailleurs. J'aime tellement être en contact avec les gens, et j'aimerais tellement que plus d'entre eux m'accepte comme vous l'avez fait… Je me ferais donc passer pour quelqu'un je ne suis pas chez eux. Une jeune fille de 18 ans. Mais je dois t'avouer, papa, que j'ai l'espoir qu'ils m'acceptent tel que je suis réellement.

Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Car maintenant, c'est une nouvelle aventure qui commence. Une nouvelle aventure dans une guilde qui considère chacun de ses membres comme un frère ou une sœur, lien du sang ou non. Ils ont l'air géniaux et sympas. Mais ils sont un peu destructeurs à ce que j'ai entendu.

Porte toi bien, papa. Et transmet le bonjour à maman et aux servants de ma part. Prenez soin de vous.

Ta fille qui t'aime, Lucy. »

Elle plia ensuite la lettre, l'a mis dans une enveloppe et y posa le sceau des Heartfilia. Elle rangea ensuite l'enveloppe et le stylo dans sa poche et sortit de la cuisine.

* * *

Merci d'être arrivé jusque la fin.

N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires sur cette fanfic. J'accepte toutes les critiques, aussi bien les bonnes que les mauvaises.


	2. Macao

Bonjour,

Voilà le deuxième mis-à-jour.

Ne vous inquiétez, je vais aussi poster de nouveaux chapitres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Macao :**

''Tiens, Lucy-chan, te revoilà déjà ? Tu veux peut-être que je te guide dans Magnolia pour pouvoir envoyer ta lettre ?''

''Non, c'est bon Mira-san. Je le ferais plus tard. Mais merci d'avoir proposé. Par contre, j'aimerais demander quelque chose à Natsu-san. Où est-il ?''

''Natsu ? Pourquoi ? Tu as un faible pour lui ?'' Demanda la blanche avec un sourire, faisant rougir la blonde par cette question soudaine.

''P… Pas du tout ! J'aimerais juste lui demander quel est sa magie.'' Déclara la blonde. « Merde, Mira-san est directe sur ce sujet. Elle m'a complètement prise au dépourvu. »

''Mhmhm. Il est à la table là-bas, en train de manger. Bonne chance !'' Répondit-elle, en faisant un clin d'œil, que la blonde remarqua malgré qu'elle soit à moitié tournée vers la table du dragon slayer.

« Ça signifie quoi ce clin d'œil ? Elle croit vraiment que j'ai un faible pour lui ? » La blonde ignora cependant ses pensées et s'avança vers la table où se trouvait le rose.

''Alors comme ça, tu te fais appeler Salamander par les habitants des autres villes ?'' Demanda l'un des membres à l'homme aux cheveux roses qui mangeait un repas enflammé.

''Aye. Et moi je veux être appelé le Catmander !'' Déclara le chat bleu qui accompagnait Natsu.

''Bonjour Natsu-san. Je me présente, je m'appelle Lucy. Je suis la nouvelle. Enchantée de te connaître.'' Se présenta la blonde, tout en souriant.

''Oh, salut Luigi !'' Répondit Natsu.

''C'EST LUCY ! Bon, passons, comment s'appelle ton compagnon ?''

''Moi ? Je m'appelle Happy.'' Répondit le chat bleu.

''Bonjour Happy-san. Ravie de te rencontrer. Je voulais te demander Natsu-san : quelle est ta magie ?''

''Moi ? Je suis un mage de feu. Le dragon slayer de feu, Natsu Dragneel.''

''Dragon slayer ? Une magie capable de tuer un dragon, donc. Comment se fait-il que tu puisse manger du feu ?''

''C'est une ancienne magie qui transforme le corps du mage en celui d'un dragon à sa guise. Natsu a les poumons d'un dragon crachant des flammes, sa peau est faite d'écaille permettant de les dissiper et ses griffes permettent de les manipuler.'' Répondit le chat bleu.

''Je vois. Qui te l'as appris ?''

''Mon père, Igneel.'' Répondit le rose.

''Igneel… Le dragon de feu, donc.'' Déclara la blonde avec une certaine nostalgie. Cela surpris et intéressa très fortement les mages, notamment Natsu.

''Tu le connais ? Dis moi où il est, s'il te plaît !'' Supplia Natsu, ayant quasiment jeté son repas de la table.

''Euh… Non, désolé je ne le connais pas. J'ai juste lu dans un vieux livre qu'Igneel était un dragon de feu qui aimait l'humanité. C'est tout ce que je sais, désolée.''

''Oh… Ce n'est pas grave…'' Fit Natsu, déçu tout en reprenant son assiette. Cependant, les mages virent qu'il perdit un peu de son appétit. La blonde se sentit mal, et alla vers le bar prendre une place, avant d'être rejointe par Mirajane.

''Mira-san, pourquoi Natsu-san a l'air si… Déprimé ?''

''Natsu ? Eh bien… Comme tu le sais, Igneel est un dragon. C'est lui qui a élevé Natsu. Il lui a appris la culture humaine, lui a appris à lire, à parler, il lui appris la magie et jouait avec lui. C'était vraiment un père pour Natsu… Puis un jour, le 7 Juillet X777, il a disparu, ne laissant à Natsu que l'écharpe qu'il lui a fait avec ses écailles et son savoir. Depuis, il le cherche partout… Le fait que tu semblais le connaître lui donna l'espoir de le revoir, mais vu que tu le connais uniquement que par un vieux livre…''

''Je vois… Je n'aurais vraiment pas du dire ça. C'est de ma faute si je lui ai donné de faux espoir.''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lucy-chan. Tu ne le savais pas. Il s'en remettra très vite. Sans doute dès qu'il aura fini son repas.'' La rassura la blanche avec un sourire.

''Aye…'' Répondit la blonde avec une certaine tristesse, tout en détournant le regard vers le mage de feu.

''Aaaahhh… Ce repas était excellent ! Mais bon, je n'ai plus d'argent maintenant. Viens Happy, on va faire une mission.'' Déclara Natsu, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le tableau où les affiches étaient postées, suivit par un Happy avec des ailes.

''Aye sir !'' répondit le chat bleu.

Ils regardèrent pendant un long moment le tableau des missions, avant que Natsu n'en choisisse une payer à 160 000 Jewels. Mais il s'arrêta en entendant un petit garçon parler au Maître.

''Est-ce que mon papa est revenu ?'' Demanda le jeune garçon.

''Hm ? Tu es embêtant Roméo. Si tu es le fils d'un mage, crois en ton père, soit un gentil garçon, et attend le chez toi.'' Répondit Makarof.

''Il a dit qu'il reviendrait dans trois jours, mais ça fait déjà une semaine…'' Pleura Roméo.

''La mission de Macao est au Mont Hakobe, non ?'' Demanda la Maître.

''CE N'EST PAS SI LOIN ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, ENVOYEZ QUELQU'UN LE CHERCHER ! JE SUIS INQUIET POUR LUI !''

''IMPOSSIBLE ! TON PÈRE EST UN MAGE ! NOUS N'AVONS AUCUN MAGE QUI NE SAVENT PAS PRENDRE SOIN D'EUX ! RETOURNE CHEZ TOI BOIRE DU LAIT OU QUELQUE CHOSE DU GENRE !'' Cette réponse fit couler des larmes des yeux de Roméo.

''IMBÉCILE !'' Cria le jeune garçon tout en donnant un coup de poing dans la tête du Maître, avant de courir vers la sortie en pleurant.

''Le Maître est plutôt strict, non ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''Il a peut-être l'air comme ça, mais au fond, il est très inquiet pour Macao.'' Répondit Mirajane. Un bruit de fracas se fit ensuite entendre du côté du tableau des missions.

''OY, NATSU ! NE CASSE PAS LE TABLEAUX DES QUÊTES !'' Cria un homme costaud en tenue d'amérindien, du au fait qu'il avait enfoncé la quête à 160 000 Jewels dans le tableau avec son poing. Natsu se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit d'Happy, tout en ignorant cette réprimande, sous l'œil interrogateur de Lucy. ''Maître, Natsu va faire quelque chose de mauvais et stupide.'' S'inquiéta l'amérindien.

''Je sais, Nab… Je parie qu'il va aller aider Macao. Stupide gosse. Si il fait ça, il va blesser la fierté de Macao… Cependant, personne ne doit dire ce qu'il doit faire. Laissez le tranquille.'' Déclara Makarof tout en fumant une pipe.

''Il a l'air assez remontée.'' Remarqua Lucy tout en voyant le dragon slayer emporter ses bagages et sorti de la guilde.

''Peut-être que voir Roméo comme ça lui fait penser à lui. Après tout, Igneel a soudainement disparu et il n'a jamais réapparu… Mais bon, tu le sais, ça. Et…'' Elle prit un moment de pause tout en déposant un verre pour Lucy. ''Nous tous, mages de Fairy Tail, tous, nous portons quelque chose. Des blessures, des peines, des souffrances… Et moi aussi.'' Lui répondit la blanche, murmurant la dernière partie.

''Hein ?''

''Non, rien. Rien du tout.''

La blonde ne dit rien, mais eut un regard triste et compatissant envers la blanche. Elle se leva finalement et sortit, déclarant qu'elle allait faire le tour de la ville pour chercher un loyer et un endroit où elle pourrait envoyer sa lettre. Elle trouva rapidement l'agence de poste et y déposa la lettre, mais se dirigea directement vers la mont Hakobe et rejoignit le mage de feu et son chat dans une carriole.

''On s'est arrangé pour que demain, je visite la maison de Mira-san. J'ai hâte d'être à demain !'' Déclara la blonde dans la carriole des étoiles dans les yeux, après cinq minutes de voyage.

''Ne vole pas ses sous-vêtements.'' Répondit Happy.

''POURQUOI JE FERAIS ÇA ?'' Hurla-t-elle.

''Sinon, pourquoi es-tu là, Lucy ?'' Demanda le chat.

''Pourquoi ? Ça t'embêtes ?''

''Bien sur, beaucoup. Aye… De plus, tu n'es pas entièrement soignée.'' Remarqua Happy.

''Techniquement, ce n'est pas une mission. Donc je peux vous accompagner sans rompre ma promesse avec le Maître. De plus : j'ai la chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose qui peut aider Fairy Tail.'' S'émerveilla la blonde sur sa dernière phrase.

''Je suis sur que c'est uniquement pour la réputation. Je parie que c'est ça.'' Déclara Happy.

''Aye.'' Répondit la blonde avec un sourire et en tendant le pouce.

''HAAAAAA ! TU LIS DANS MES PENSÉES ?

''Euh… Non, tu l'as dit à voix haute.'' Fit la blonde. Elle marqua ensuite une pause et eut un visage plus triste et sérieux. ''Plus sérieusement, je n'aime pas voir des personnes souffrir ou pleurer alors que je peux les aider. Peu importe si j'en perds ma vie, si je peux leur rendre au moins le plus petit des sourires, je serais prête à la sacrifier… Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir seul. Ça fait mal. Très mal.'' Finit-elle, en serrant son poing près de son coeur

« Lucy… » Pensa le chat bleu, surpris et un peu attristé par la déclaration de la blonde.

''Sinon, tu souffres vraiment de mal des transports, Natsu-san ? Je te plains…'' Déclara la blonde avec deux larmes sortant de ses yeux, tout en détournant le regard du visage malade de Natsu, ce dernier étant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Un petit moment de silence se créa ensuite dans la carriole. ''J'aurai aussi besoin de trouvé un loyer après avoir sauvé Macao-san.'' Déclara la blonde afin de rompre le silence.

''Tu peux vivre avec nous, Lucy.'' Proposa Happy.

''Non. Je préfère être indépendante et avoir mon propre toit. Mais je te remercie de la proposition.''

Soudainement, Natsu ouvrit les yeux et n'eut plus son visage malade.

''ÇA S'EST ARRÊTÉ !'' Hurla le rose.

''On est arrivé ?'' Demanda Lucy.

''Je… Je suis désolé… Mais je ne peux pas vous emmener plus loin avec le chariot.'' Déclara le chauffeur, glacé. Les mages sortirent du chariot afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, et furent accueilli par un blizzard.

''Un blizzard sur une montagne, pendant l'été ? C'est rare.'' Déclara Lucy.

Ils descendirent du chariot, qui redescendit la montagne, et avancèrent malgré le blizzard.

''Hm… T'as pas froid, Lucy ?'' Déclara Happy.

''Eh bien, même si je suis habitué aux climats glacé, je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu froid. C'est sans doute à cause de mes blessures.'' Avoua la blonde.

''C'est parce que tu ne portes quasiment rien.'' Remarqua Natsu, voyant que la blonde ne portait que la tenue qu'elle avait la veille.

''TU NE PORTES RIEN TOI AUSSI.'' Hurla la blonde. ''Mais bon, je peux endurer ça. Par ailleurs, quelle est la mission de Macao-san ?''

''Hein ? Tu es venu sans même le savoir ? Il devait maîtriser un monstre brutal appelait Balkan.'' Déclara le mage de feu.

''Un Balkan ? Mmhh… Ce monstre me dit quelque chose…'' Fit la blonde tout en mettant une main sur son menton afin de réfléchir.

''OY ! MACAO ! T'ES LÀ ? AS-TU VAINCU LE BALKAN ?'' Hurla Natsu.

Soudain, la neige se mit à bouger, et un gorille sortit de sous la neige et attaqua Natsu.

''C'est le Balkan !'' Déclara Happy.

Il ne s'occupa cependant pas du duo et se dirigea directement vers la blonde, un regard pervers sur son visage.

''Une femelle humaine !''

''Ah, c'est bon, je me souviens : le Balkan est un monstre pervers.'' Déclara la blonde, ignorant totalement le Balkan qui la fixait. Soudainement, elle se sentit soulever et vit que le Balkan l'emmenait quelque part. ''AAAAAHHHHH ! C'EST DU KIDNAPPING ! LACHE-MOI !'' Hurla-t-elle au Balkan tout en donnant des petits coups de poings au monstre.

''Elle est plutôt bruyante, nan ?'' Demanda Natsu à son compagnon bleu.

''Aye.''

''Mais ce macaque sait parler. Yosh ! J'm'enflamme !'' Fit le rose, enflammant ses poings tout en les faisant s'entrechoquer.

Autre part, dans une grotte, le Balkan dansait autour de la blonde criant ''Femelle humaine !'' avec joie. Mais la blonde le coupa dans sa danse.

''Oi, Balkan, arrête ça.'' Demanda la blonde.

''Huh ? Femelle humaine me veut quoi ?'' Articula le singe.

''Ne fais pas l'idiot, je sais quel est ton pouvoir. Je ne me souviens plus du nom exact, mais je sais que tu peux prendre possession du corps d'une personne. Et je sais que tu me comprends parfaitement et parle mieux que ça. Où est Macao-san ?''

''Hm ? Tu es intelligente, femelle humaine.'' Fit le Balkan.

''Merci du compliment, mais dit moi où es Macao-san.'' Reprit la blonde.

''Macao ? Connais pas.'' Répondit-il.

''Huh ? Je vois, tu as sans doute pris possession de son corps. Dans ce cas : Ouvre-toi, porte…'' Elle sortit une clé dorée en forme de taureau, mais s'arrêta en entendant un cri.

''Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !'' Hurla au loin Natsu.

''Natsu-san ?''

''Où es Macao - WAAAAHHH !'' Hurla-t-il en glissant sur de la glace, avant de finir sa course sur un rocher.

''Entrée raté, Natsu-san. Tâche de faire une entrée plus normale la prochaine fois.'' Remarqua la blonde.

''Oy, le macaque, où es Macao ?'' Demanda Natsu, tout en se dégageant du rocher et en ignorant la remarque de Lucy.

''Huh ?''

''Tu comprends ce que je dis, nan ? Je te parle de Macao, un homme.'' Demanda Natsu, tandis que la blonde se rapprocha tranquillement du duo.

''Un homme ?''

''Oui. Où le caches-tu ?'' Demanda Natsu tout en pointant du doigt le macaque.

''TU CROIS QU'IL LE CACHE ?'' Demanda stupéfaite Lucy. ''Natsu-san, Macao-san est…''

''Toi, viens.'' Coupa le Balkan avec un sourire mauvais.

''Oh, tu vas me montrer où il est ?'' Demanda le rose, crédule.

''NATSU-SAN, NE TE FAIS PAS AVOIR, C'EST UN PIÈGE !'' Hurla la blonde, surprenant le monstre et le dragon de feu qui s'approchait d'un gouffre.

''Hein ?'' Demanda ce dernier tout en se retournant vers la mage, avant d'être soulevé et d'être jeté dans le trou. ''AAAAAAAAAHHHH !''

''Moi pas aimé mâle. Moi aimé femelle.'' Déclara le Balkan au mage qui tombait, avant de sauter partout en criant ''Femelle ! Femelle !''

''NATSU-SAN !'' Cria Lucy tout en courant vers le gouffre, prête à sauter.

''N'y vas pas Lucy, je vais le chercher !'' Lui dit Happy, tout en fonçant vers le mage avec ses ailes.

''… D'accord, je m'occupe du Balkan en attendant.'' Répondit-elle tout en se retournant vers le singe.

''Huh, tu veux te battre contre moi, femelle humaine ?'' Demanda le monstre avec un sourire mauvais et arrogant au visage.

''Tu n'as que « femelle » à la bouche ?''

''Femme ?'' Répondit le gorille sarcastiquement.

''Espèce d'obsédé. Tu ne penses qu'aux femelles et aux femmes ? Et correction, je ne vais pas me battre contre toi, je vais te vaincre. Ouvre-toi, porte du palais du taureau doré, Taurus !'' Fit-elle en utilisant la même clé que précédemment, faisant apparaître un minotaure avec des cornes et un anneau dans le nez, ressemblant à un catcheur et portant dans le dos un labrys (une hache bipenne) noir, aux parties tranchantes blanches et avec une marque de taureau jaune au milieu.

''Meuh !''

''Un taureau ?'' Demanda le singe.

''Taurus-san est le plus puissant esprit stellaire avec lequel j'ai fait un contrat. Et il sera ton adversaire, pervers.''

''Lucy-san, vous avez une magnifique poitrine. Comme d'habitude. Non, mieux qu'avant.'' Fit Taurus, des cœurs dans les yeux en observant le corps de la blonde.

''Malheureusement, il sera aussi ton adversaire dans la perversité.'' Déclara la blonde, dépiter.

''NE PRENDS PAS MA FEMME !'' S'énerva le Balkan.

''Ta femme ? Cette remarque est im-meuh-pardonnable !'' Déclara Taurus.

''Ouais. Impardonnable !'' Ajouta la blonde, en colère.

''Tu aurais du dire « mes poitrines » au lieu de « ma femme » !'' Reprit le minotaure.

''Quand je le disais qu'il serais un adversaire dans la perversité…'' Fit déçue la blonde, baissant la tête au sol. « Je ne suis encore qu'une novice avec la magie des constellations. Je dois faire vite, car je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer avec _ça_. » Pensa-t-elle, plus sérieuse. ''Taurus-san, fonce !''

''Je suis plus que meuh près !'' Cria le taureau, brandissant sa hache et fonçant vers le singe, qui lui fonça vers le taureau.

''Comment oses-tu me jeter de cette falaise ?'' Fit une voix remontant par l'endroit où le rose a été jeté, faisant arrêter le combat entre les deux pervers. ''Mais j'ai eu chaud.''

''Natsu-san ! Happy-san a pu te sauver !?'' S'émerveilla Lucy.

''Hm ? QUOI ? IL Y A ENCORE PLUS DE MONSTRES MAINTENANT ?'' Hurla Natsu tout en donnant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire du taureau.

''AAAAAAHHH !'' Hurla la blonde.

''Huh ?'' Fit le Balkan, surpris.

''Je ne peux pas en supporter meuh plus.'' Déclara Taurus avant de s'évanouir, lâchant sa hache bipenne.

''T'ES TROP FAIBLE ! ET TOI, JE M'INQUIÉTAIS POUR TOI ET TU ME FAIS ÇA ?'' Hurla Lucy à Natsu, énervée par le fait que ce dernier est frappé son esprit et surprise par la faiblesse de celui-ci. ''Sinon, c'est Happy-san qui t'as ramené ?'' Demanda la blonde, plus calme. Le rose se retourna et fit un sourire à celle-ci.

''Aye. Il faut le remercier pour ça.'' Répondit-il tout en regardant le plafond de la grotte.

''Tes ailes te permet de porter des gens ?'' Demanda la mage des clés au chat bleu.

''Aye. C'est l'une des magies de type capacité : _wings_.''

''Au fait, tu ne peux pas supporter les moyens de transports, mais tu peux supporter Happy-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle au rose, un peu surprise.

''Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Happy n'est pas un moyen de transports mais un nakama. T'es bizarre !''

''Euh… Je suis désolée.'' « Il vient de me traiter de bizarre ? » Pensa la blonde, tout en remarquant le Balkan foncé dans le dos du dragon slayer.

''Écoutes, tous les mages de Fairy Tail sont des nakama. Du vieux Maître, Mira…'' Commença le mage de feu.

''Natsu-san, il arrive derrière toi.'' Déclara calmement la blonde.

''Des embêtant Grey et Elfman…'' Continua-t-il, tout en ignorant la remarque de la mage.

''NATSU-SAN, J'AI COMPRIS ! MAINTENANT DÉGAGES ! IL EST DANS TON DOS !'' Hurla-t-elle.

''À Happy et Lucy. Nous sommes tous des nakama.'' Finit -il. La constellationniste fut surprise de cette déclaration.

« On ne se connaît qu'à peine depuis quelques heures, et il me considère comme un nakama ? » Pensa-t-elle.

''C'est pourquoi, JE RAMÈNERAIS MACAO CHEZ LUI !'' Hurla-t-il tout en donnant un coup de pied enflammé dans la mâchoire du Balkan, le faisant voler au-dessus de la blonde. Elle ne bougea même pas, la tête vers le sol et toujours surprise par la déclaration de Natsu. Ce dernier se retourna vers le monstre, un sourire au visage. ''Maintenant, dis-moi où est Macao. Ou je te brûle comme du charbon de bois.'' Déclara-t-il, énervant le gorille. Ce dernier prit des stalactites et les lança au mage de feu, qui exposa son corps. ''CELA NE MARCHERA PAS CONTRE LE FEU !'' Hurla-t-il, faisant fondre les pics au toucher. Le gorille s'arrêta d'en lancer et regarda autour de lui.

''Huh ?'' Fit-il, tout en prenant la hache bipenne et la regardant.

''Là, ça va faire mal.'' Fit le rose, moins rassurer.

''LÂCHE-ÇA ! C'EST LA HACHE DE TAURUS-SAN ! SEUL LUI À LE DROIT DE LA MANIPULER !'' Cria Lucy, énerver.

Le Balkan donna des coups de hache à Natsu, mais ce dernier réussi à les esquiver, avant de glisser sur une plaque de glace et de tomber au sol, à la merci du monstre. Ce dernier donna un coup de hache envers l'homme à terre, à l'horreur de la blonde, mais le dragon de feu stoppa le coup en attrapant la hache avec ses deux mains. La mage fonça vers le taureau et le secoua afin de le réveiller.

''OY ! TAURUS-SAN ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ET RETOURNE CHEZ TOI ! COMME ÇA, LA HACHE DISPARAÎTRA AUSSI !''

Pendant ce temps, le gorille et le dragon livrèrent un semi combat de force, auquel le gorille forçait la hache à traverser la défense du rose, pendant que celui-ci mettait sa force pour empêcher la hache d'aller plus loin. Soudainement, à la surprise du monstre et de la blonde, la hache émit de la fumée et noircit un peu. Elle fondit un peu ensuite à l'endroit où le rose avait posé ses mains et ce dernier mangea la goutte qui en tombait.

''Il a fait fondre la hache avec la chaleur de son corps ? Et il la mange ?'' Se demanda la blonde, tandis que Natsu mâchait la goutte qui était tombée dans sa bouche. Il la recracha ensuite vers le visage du gorille, faisant reculer le Balkan à cause de l'attaque soudaine et le faisant lâcher la hache.

''J'arrive ! Karyuu no tekken ! (Poing d'acier du dragon de feu !)'' Cria-t-il, donnant un coup de poing enflammé au singe, qui vola vers un trou dans un mur, inconscient. Tous furent contents de voir enfin le Balkan vaincu. Soudainement, le monstre sembla se décomposer, à la surprise du mage de feu. ''QU… QU'EST QUI SE PASSE ?'' Hurla-t-il, surpris par cette soudaine réaction du monstre. Puis il disparu, faisant place à un homme plus petit aux cheveux violet, portant un manteau blanc, un pull noir et un pantalon noir tenu par une ceinture. ''LE SINGE EST DEVENU MACAO !'' Remarqua le rose.

''Oh, il a donc subi un Take Over par le Balkan !'' Expliqua Happy.

''Take Over ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''C'est une magie qui permet de prendre la possession d'un corps.'' Expliqua une nouvelle fois le chat bleu.

''Oh, c'est donc comme ça que cette magie s'appelle.'' Déclara Lucy.

''Tu le savais ?'' Demanda le chat volant.

''Aye. Je me souvenais que le Balkan pouvait faire ça et qu'il fallait le vaincre pour annuler la magie. Mais je ne me souvenais plus du nom de cette magie.'' Avoua-t-elle.

Dans le même temps, Macao était plus petit que le trou, et tomba donc de la grotte.

''AAAAAHHH !'' Cria Natsu, se jetant lui aussi de la falaise afin de l'attraper par la jambe. Happy le suivit et attrapa la jambe du dragon slayer.

''Je ne peux pas porter deux personnes en même temps. Et mes ailes vont disparaître elles aussi.'' Déclara le chat bleu.

''MERDE !'' Jura l'autre. La blonde attrapa ensuite la queue de Happy et tenta de les ramener au bord. ''LUCY !'' Fit-il, un sourire au visage.

« Merde, ils sont trop lourds. Il va falloir que je… » Jura intérieurement la blonde, avant que Taurus n'attrape lui aussi la queue d'Happy.

''Il n'y a plus de meuh inquiétude à avoir.'' Fit l'esprit, un sourire au visage.

''Taurus-san !'' Fit la mage des clés, souriante et rassurée.

''LE TAUREAU ! T'ES UN CHIC TYPE EN FAIT !'' Hurla le rose, un sourire et des larmes de joie au visage.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas Lucy-san. Les esprits et moi vont faire en sorte que ton secret reste un secret.'' Murmura le minotaure à l'oreille de la blonde, un visage beaucoup plus sérieux, tout en remontant les personnes suspendues.

''Arigatô.'' Murmura la blonde au taureau, l'aidant à remonter les mages.

« Mmhh ? Lucy cache quelque chose ? Quoi ? » Se demanda le rose, qui avait entendu les murmures malgré la distance.

Lorsqu'ils furent remontés, les mages allongèrent Macao dans la grotte, sur un drap, et sortirent les objets de premiers soins qu'ils avaient emportés. Le corps de Macao montrés énormément de blessures par coup, et du sang s'écoulait de sa tête et très fortement du coté droit de son ventre.

''Apparemment, il a sévèrement combattu avant de subir le Take Over du Balkan.'' Remarqua Happy.

''Ces blessures sont très sévères.'' Remarqua Lucy.

''MACAO ! TIENS LE COUP !'' Hurla Natsu.

''Apparemment, les Balkans sont des monstres qui survivent en faisant un Take Over sur les corps humains.'' Conclua le chat.

''Sa blessure sur le côté est trop profonde. On ne peut rien faire avec notre kit de premiers soins.'' S'affola la blonde. « Il risque même de mourir. Je n'ai pas le choix, je préfère révéler mon secret pour qu'il survive. » Pensa-t-elle, avant de voir que le dragon slayer enflamma son poing. ''O-Oy, Nat…'' Elle fut coupée par le cri de douleur de Macao lorsque le mage de feu posa sa main sur sa blessure. ''OY ! QU'EST QUE TU FAIS ?''

''C'EST TOUT CE QUE L'ON PEUT FAIRE POUR LE MOMENT ! VIE AVEC ÇA, MACAO !'' Hurla le rose, malgré les cris de douleur du mage. ''LUCY ! RETIENS MACAO !'' Ordonna-t-il à la blonde.

« Je vois. Il veut fermer la blessure en la brûlant. Cela permettra d'arrêter le sang de couler. » Pensa-t-elle, tout en maintenant Macao au sol.

''OY, NE MEURS PAS ! ROMÉO T'ATTENDS CHEZ TOI !'' Hurla le mage de feu. Macao sembla enfin se calmer, et sa respiration reprit une allure plus normale.

''Merde… Quelle déception… Je n'en ai eu que 19…'' Commença le mage blessé.

''Huh ?''

''Le 20ème à… utiliser un Take Over sur moi.'' Expliqua-t-il, entre deux râles.

''JE COMPRENDS ! DONC ARRÊTE DE PARLER ! SINON TES BLESSURES VONT SE ROUVRIR !'' Cria le dragon slayer.

« Il a combattu 19 Balkans et les a vaincu avant que le dernier le possède ? Tout ça par lui seul ? » Pensa la blonde, stupéfaite.

''Merde… Je suis si décevant… Comment je peux faire face à Roméo après ça ?'' Fit le mage aux cheveux violets.

''JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! TES BLESSURES VONT SE ROUVRIR !'' Cria Natsu.

Ils repartirent ensuite vers Magnolia une fois le mage aux cheveux violets soignés, tout en le transportant. Ils firent le chemin du retour à pied, car la carrosse était reparti sans les attendre.

''Macao-san… Excuse-moi pour l'indiscrétion, mais… Pourquoi as-tu pris une mission aussi dangereuse seul ?'' Demanda la blonde, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que la vie de Macao n'était pas en danger.

''… Des enfants à l'école se moquaient de Roméo… Ils disaient que les mages étaient des alcooliques et des trouillards… Et que les chevaliers étaient beaucoup plus cool… Il est venu me demander à la guilde de faire une mission pour arrêter les moqueries.'' Répondit Macao, un peu essouffler de marcher avec ses blessures.

« Il a fait ça uniquement pour son fils ?... Non, je ne fais pas le poids face à un mage de Fairy Tail. » Pensa la blonde.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite au parc, où Roméo était assis en train de lire un livre. Lorsqu'il aperçut Natsu supportant son père pour marcher, ainsi que Lucy et Happy, il eut un large sourire, avant de se rappeler pourquoi son père était parti faire la mission et d'avoir des larmes qui montés aux yeux.

''Papa, je suis désolé… Je…'' Fit le jeune garçon, tout en baissant la tête.

''Je t'ai inquiété. Je suis désolé.'' Fit Macao, enlaçant son fils pour le réconforter qui releva la tête.

''C'est bon… Je suis le fils d'un mage.'' Répondit Roméo, un petit sourire au visage.

''Lorsque ces gamins t'embêteront à l'école, la prochaine fois, demande leur si leurs vieux peuvent vaincre 19 monstres par eux seuls, OK ?'' Demanda Macao, un sourire au visage. Le jeune garçon eut lui aussi un large sourire, ainsi qu'une larme de joie qui coulait. Il se retourna ensuite vers les deux autres mages et le chat qui partaient.

''NATSU-KUN ! HAPPY-SAN ! ARIGATÔÔÔ !'' Hurla Roméo.

''Aye !'' Fit Happy.

''Ouais !'' Répondit le second.

''ET ARIGATO À TOI AUSSI, LUCY-NEE !''

La blonde répondit au jeune garçon par un signe de la main et un sourire, avant de repartir pour la guilde.

« 4 Juillet, j'ai rejoins Fairy Tail. C'est peut-être une guilde téméraire et scandaleuse, mais aussi fun, réconfortante et sympa. Je sens que je vais me plaire dans cette guilde… Malgré mon secret. » Pensa la blonde, passant de la joie à une certaine tristesse en pensant à la dernière phrase. Ses deux autres compagnons le virent, et s'inquiétèrent un peu.

''O… Oy, Lucy, qu'est-ce que t'as ?'' Firent-ils.

''Huh ? Oh, rien. Juste un peu fatiguée de la journée.'' Mentit-elle. Les deux autres la regardèrent longuement, et pensèrent ensuite à la journée.

« Bah, elle nous le dira si elle veut, son secret. » Pensa le mage de feu.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la guilde, et y entrèrent comme l'avait fait le mage de feu plus tôt le matin : en défonçant les portes. Du moins, seulement le dragon slayer fit cela. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, la blonde se dirigeant vers le bar, tandis que le rose se mit à une table et s'y reposa.

''Alors, comment a été ta première mission avec Natsu ?'' Demanda Mirajane.

''Ce n'était pas une mission, Mira-san. Il n'y avait pas de quêtes demandant à ramener Macao-san. Et comment tu sais que je suis partie avec Natsu-san ?'' Répondit la blonde.

''Roméo est revenu à la guilde plus tard dans la journée et a dit avoir vu toi, Natsu et Happy partirent en carriole vers le mont Hakobe. Sinon, tu as trouvé un loyer ? Et ta lettre, tu l'as posté ?'' Demanda la blanche. Cette question posa un petit problème à la blonde.

''Euh… En fait, j'étais tellement pressée d'aller aider Macao-san que j'ai oubliée de chercher un logement.'' Fit-elle, frottant le derrière de sa tête et souriant de sa bêtise. ''Mais j'ai posté la lettre. Mon père ne devrait pas s'inquiéter comme ça.''

''Mhmhm… Tu es tête en l'air, hein ? Tu vas bien t'entendre avec Natsu.'' Rigola la barmaid, faisant un clin d'œil.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que Mira-san insinue par là ? » Se demanda Lucy.

Une heure plus tard, la barmaid partit voir Natsu et Happy afin de leur demander comment s'était passé leur recherche.

''Super ! Il y avait de la baston ! Et j'ai défoncé le Balkan !'' Fit Natsu.

''Mhmhm… Et Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?'' Demanda la blanche.

''Elle s'est faite kidnapper par le Balkan et j'ai défoncé Taurus, son taureau. Elle nous a aussi aidé à sauver Macao.'' Répondit le rose.

''Aye !'' Fit le chat avec joie, avant de passer à une tête moins heureuse. ''Et elle avait l'air très triste.'' Ajouta t-il, lui et Natsu s'attristant un peu.

''Hein ? Comment ça ?''

''Eh bien… Lucy a dit pendant le voyage vers la montagne qu'elle savait ce qu'était être seul, et elle disait que ça faisait très mal.'' Répondit Happy. Cela surpris la blanche, tandis que les deux amis tournaient leurs têtes vers la blonde, attristés et compatissants envers une douleur qu'ils ne connaissaient pourtant pas.

Lorsque le soir tomba, Mirajane demanda au dernier mage de partir afin de fermer la guilde. Elle avait proposée à la blonde de dormir chez elle pour le soir, mais cette dernière refusa, disant qu'elle ne voulait pas abuser de sa générosité et qu'elle trouverait un moyen de dormir pour la nuit. La blanche ferma donc la porte de la guilde, et prit aussi un drap, car elle savait que la mage des clés dormirait sans doute à la belle étoile. Elle chercha dans toute la ville, et après deux heures de recherche, allait abandonner, mais s'arrêta en entendant un petit bruit en provenance du toit de l'une des habitations.

« Comment elle a fait pour monter sur le toit ? » Se demanda la blanche, en voyant que montée par le mur était impossible normalement et que le bâtiment était trop éloigné des autres maisons pour pouvoir y accéder en sautant. Elle se transforma ensuite en oiseau et monta sur le toit, où elle vit la blonde dormir profondément, mais avec un visage très triste. Cela la chagrina de voir ça, mais elle ne voulu pas la réveiller pour autant. Elle posa le drap sur la blonde et la laissa tranquille, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit au passage. Mais elle hésita à chaque pas si elle ne devait pas l'emmener chez elle.

''Désolée d'être en vie…'' Fit soudainement la blonde.

La blanche se retourna, totalement surprise, et vit que la blonde dormait encore, mais que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. La blanche s'attrista et s'approcha de la blonde, avant de poser un baiser réconfortant sur son front.

''Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour vivre, Lucy-chan.'' Réconforta la barmaid malgré le sommeil profond de la blonde, tout en caressant ses cheveux d'or de façon maternelle. Elle la souleva ensuite dans ses bras de façon à ne pas la déranger pendant son sommeil, puis se dirigea vers le bord du toit, un visage emplit de chagrin en regardant la constellationniste dormir avec ses larmes. « Pourquoi as-tu dit ça, Lucy-chan ? Pourquoi autant de tristesse ?... Je ne dirais rien à la guilde, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu voudras partager avec nous ta tristesse et ta peine, Lucy-chan. » Pensa-t-elle, avant de partir chez elle avec Lucy, toujours endormi.

* * *

N'hésitez à mettre des commentaires, ou à suivre l'histoire si, elle vous intéresse.


	3. Day Break, partie I

Bonjour,  
Voilà la première mission de Lucy avec Natsu et Happy.  
Bonne Lecture :).

* * *

**Day Break, partie I :**

La blonde se réveilla le lendemain matin, vers 6 heures, dans un lit. Chose qui était impossible vu qu'elle avait normalement dormi sur un toit. Sauf si quelqu'un l'avait emmené. Mais qui ? Elle sortit de la chambre afin de voir son hôte, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes aux cheveux blancs.

''Mira-san ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? On est chez toi ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''Aye, Lucy-chan. Je t'ai ramené chez nous hier soir. Et puis, ça ne se fait pas de laisser un nakama dormir à la belle étoile sur un toit, ne ? Sinon, tu as bien dormi, Lucy-chan ?'' Répondit-elle.

''Aye, Mira-san. Arigatô. Mais tu n'aurais pas du. Je ne voulais pas abuser de votre hospitalité, à ton frère et à toi.''

''Mais non, Lucy-san. C'est être un homme d'accepter ses nakamas chez soi. Et tu n'es pas un homme si tu tournes le dos à tes nakama !'' Répondit Elfman, le frère de Mirajane, avec un sourire et gonflant son bras pour montrer ses muscles.

''Euh… Je suis une femme. Mais arigatô pour m'avoir héberger.''

''Sinon, tu voulais visiter ma maison, non ? Je peux te faire faire le tour, si tu veux.'' Déclara la blanche.

''AYE ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, MIRAJANE-SAMA !'' Hurla la blonde, toute émerveillé et des étoiles dans les yeux à la pensée de pouvoir voir la maison des Strauss. Cette réaction fit rire les Strauss, et la blanche guida la blonde dans la maison, qui était quand même assez grande. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent devant une porte où la blanche eut un air triste et mélancolique.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, Mira-san ?'' Demanda la blonde, devenu sérieuse en voyant l'expression soudaine de sa guide.

''C'était la chambre de ma petite sœur derrière cette porte, Lisanna. Mais je n'y vais plus beaucoup.'' Répondit tristement la blanche.

''C'était ? Pourquoi ?''

''Elle… Elle est morte durant une mission…'' Répondit avec beaucoup de difficulté la blanche, et des larmes menaçant de couler.

''Oh… Désolée… Je ne voulais pas te faire rappeler de mauvais souvenir…'' « C'est donc de cette blessure qu'elle parlait… Je ne suis qu'une conne pour lui faire rappeler ce genre de chose. »

''Tu ne le savais pas, ce n'est pas grave… Mais ça fait toujours mal d'en parler…'' Avoua la blanche, baissant la tête et serrant son poing près du cœur.

''Aye, je sais… Je ne suis qu'une idiote…'' Déclara la blonde.

''Non, c'est bon, Lucy-chan… Tu ne le savais pas, après tout…'' Un silence s'installa ensuite, et ils partirent vers la guilde, les deux ayant un visage attristé.

La blonde resta jusque 8 heures dans la guilde, attendant de pouvoir voir les différents loyers de la ville. Elle prévint Mirajane de cela lorsque 8 heures sonna et partit, visitant la ville afin de voir les différents loyers proposés. Malheureusement, pendant près de 6 heures, les loyers qu'elle visitait avait souvent les mêmes défauts : trop loin de la guilde, trop cher, réparation à effectuer, trop petit, trop grand ou invasion de nuisible. À se demander comment les vendeurs pouvaient proposer de tels logements. Elle en trouva finalement un qui semblait intéressant. Un appartement ni trop grand, ni trop petit, près de la guilde et ayant juste besoin d'être meublé, se situant à Strawberry Street. En plus, c'était le loyer le plus bas parmi les logements proposés : 70 000 Jewels. Certes, 7 fois plus chères que Fairy Hills, mais au moins elle a son propre logement.

''Vous avez de la chance, mademoiselle Heartfilia. J'allais abandonner l'appartement dans cinq jours si personnes ne venait la louer. Je vous laisse les quelques meubles qui y sont pour vous installer. Et étant donné que vous êtes une mage de Fairy Tail, vous pourrez y stocker les objets magiques que vous voulez. Je ne vous demanderait qu'une seule chose : tâchez de payer votre loyer chaque mois, où vous devrez payer la cumulation des mois non payé. Et ne pensait pas une seule seconde à fuir sans payer, car je serais capable de vous poursuivre jusqu'au bout du monde pour récupérer le loyer.'' Déclara la loueuse, une femme un peu enrobée et d'âge mûre portant des vêtements chics et un peu révélateurs, ainsi que des bijoux et une fourrure autour du cou.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, je m'assurerais de payer le loyer. Et je vous promets que je ne fuirais pas le payement. Parole de constellationniste.'' Répondit la blonde.

''J'ai votre parole, ça me suffit. Maintenant, je vous demande juste de signer ce contrat, mademoiselle Heartfilia, et vous pourrez vivre dans votre nouveau foyer. Voici les clés de l'appartement.''

La blonde signa le papier et commença à s'installer dans son nouvel appartement. Il était assez vide, mais elle pouvait au moins dormir, réchauffer un plat et stocker quelques affaires. Elle prit l'une de ses clés et appela un esprit ayant l'apparence d'une sirène aux longs cheveux bleus avec un vase, un serre-tête relié par une chaîne métallique et une pierre violette au milieu, un soutien-gorge, des boucles d'oreilles et des anneaux accrochés à sa queue.

''Oy, gamine, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? J'étais en rendez-vous avec_ mon petit ami._'' Déclara énerver la sirène, accentuant le « mon petit ami » pour narguer la blonde.

''Euh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu peux… Tu peux amener mes affaires dans ma chambre ? S'il-te plaît.'' Répondit la blonde, effrayé et peu assurée de ses mots.

''Huh ?'' Fit la sirène, arquant un sourcil et plus énervée.

''Gomenasai ! Aquarius-sama !'' Fit la blonde tout en s'agenouillant et en plaquant sa tête au sol, les mains posés au niveau du front.

''Tch. Stupide gamine. Attends-moi là. Et c'est un ordre !'' Commanda Aquarius. Elle disparut ensuite et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite valise, la blonde n'ayant pas bougée de sa position jusqu'à voir la valise posait devant elle. ''Je te déconseille d'ouvrir ma porte pendant une semaine. Je pars en vacance avec mon petit ami.'' Fit la bleue en mettant ses mains sur ses joues et en rougissant un peu en pensant à son rencard. ''Si tu perturbe mon rendez-vous, je te tue. Compris ?'' Fit-elle, plus sérieusement et avec une aura meurtrière l'entourant.

''A… Aye ! Aquarius-sama !'' Répondit la blonde, totalement effrayée. La sirène repartit en poussières étoilées et laissa Lucy seule avec sa valise. ''Aquarius-san est trop effrayante…'' Soupira la blonde. Elle ouvrit la valise, qui ne contenait que des vêtements et une petite bourse, et rangea les vêtements dans l'armoire et sa bourse dans sa poche. La valise ne contenait que des vêtements très simples. Un seul d'entre eux semblait valoir cher. Elle sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte à clé. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la guilde et y entra, saluant tout le monde au passage, et annonça à Mirajane la rue de l'appartement qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle lui dit ensuite qu'elle allait faire le tour des magasins de la ville, afin de trouver quelques choses d'intéressant pour son appartement, ou une clé stellaire. Elle entra dans la boutique de magie en premier, se disant que, au pire, elle pouvait passer la nuit avec le strict nécessaire.

''Bonjour monsieur.'' Fit-elle en entrant.

''Oh, un client. C'est rare dans cette ville. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?'' Demanda le marchand, tout heureux de voir un client dans sa boutique. ''Je sais ! Vous voulez cet anneau magique !? Elle change de couleur en fonction de votre humeur.''

''Non. En fait, je cherche des clés d'esprits stellaires. En avez-vous ?''

''Des clés stellaires ? C'est rare. Mais vous avez de la chance : une boutique de magie à Harujion a été détruit par un mage de feu qui a arrêté un groupe de marchand d'esclave. Étant donné que la boutique d'Harujion et celle de Magnolia sont affiliées, le propriétaire nous a envoyé son stock, qui contenait une clé d'esprit, mais…'' Déclara-t-il à la blonde, qui l'écoutait tout en regardant les marchandises vendues.

''Ah ! Vous avez la clé du chien blanc ?'' Demanda la blonde, fortement intéressé par la clé.

''Aye. Mais comme j'allais le dire, cette clé n'est pas forte du tout .''

''Ce n'est pas grave. Je cherchais justement cette clé. Combien la vendez-vous ?''

''20 000 Jewels.''

''Hein ? C'est un peu cher… Vous pourriez faire un petit rabais ? S'il vous plaît ?...'' Demanda-t-elle, en faisant des yeux de chien battu.

''Hm… Pour vous, je peux peut-être aller un peu plus bas.'' Fit le marchand, affecté par le regard désespéré de la mage.

''Super !''

''Cela fera 19 000 Jewels, mademoiselle.'' Reprit-il, coupant la joie soudaine de la blonde. ''Non mademoiselle, je ne peux pas aller plus bas.'' Répondit le marchand avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire où faire quoi que ce soit.

''… « Soupir » Très bien… Voila l'argent…'' fit la blonde, déçu par le faible rabais qu'elle eut. Elle parti ensuite de la boutique et se dirigea vers son appartement. Du au fait que le magasin de meuble avait fermé dix minutes plus tôt et qu'elle avait maintenant à peine assez d'argent pour payer de quoi se nourrir pendant une semaine. Elle rentra chez elle et ne fit rien d'autre qu'écrire sur quelques pages. Lorsque la nuit tomba, elle arrêta d'écrire et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, la blonde alla prendre une douche et regarda les blessures de son corps. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle pouvait donc enfin partir faire une mission. Elle sortit de la salle de bain, enroulée dans une serviette et avec cette idée joyeuse en tête.

''Cette journée va être magnifique : ma première mission dans la meilleure guilde de Fiore et avec le meilleur appartement de la ville pour me reposer.'' Fit la blonde à elle-même.

''Salut !'' Firent deux personnes qui mangeaient dans sa chambre.

''Oh ! Salut Natsu-san, Happy-san.'' Répondit la blonde, avant de créer un moment de pause et de regarder les deux personnes citées. ''Huh ?... Attendez… QU'EST-CE VOUS FAITES-LÀ ?'' Hurla-t-elle, faisant rencontrer le mur et la tête des deux mages grâce à un coup de pied.

''Mira nous a dit que tu avez trouvé un appartement.'' Répondit Natsu tout en caressant sa joue pour faire passer la douleur.

''Elle vous l'a dit et tu pensais que tu pouvais venir ici comme ça ?'' Commença-t-elle, énervée. ''CONNAIS TU LA PHRASE « GARDER UNE DISTANCE PERMET DE GARDER UNE RELATION AMICALE ?! » CE QUE TU AS FAIT EST UN CRIME ! TU ES AMMORAL'' Hurla-t-elle.

''Ça blesse mes sentiments…'' Répondit le rose.

''JE SUIS CELLE QUI A ÉTÉ BLESSÉE LÀ !...''

''C'est une chouette pièce.'' Déclara Happy tout en grattant le mur.

''NE FAIS PAS TES GRIFFES SUR LE MUR ! BAKA NEKO !'' Hurla la blonde, un peu perdu par la stupidité des deux personnes.

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda Natsu en prenant des feuilles de papier écrit dessus. La blonde commença à paniquer en voyant cela et sauta sur lui pour les lui arracher.

''NE LE LIT PAS !'' Hurla la blonde, tout en gardant fermement les feuilles près d'elle afin de l'empêcher d'y regarder.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je suis curieux.'' Déclara Natsu.

''C'EST RIEN ! AUCUNE IMPORTANCE !... Vous devriez rentrer chez vous.''

''Pas envie. Je suis venu te rendre visite.'' Répondit le rose.

''ÉGOÏSTE !'' Pleura la blonde.

Quelques instants plus tard, la blonde fut habillé et servit le thé aux deux visiteurs.

''Sérieusement Natsu-san, ce n'est pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire que tu viennes chez moi ou pas. Tu seras toujours accueilli ici. Mais n'entre plus comme ça par surprise. De plus, je viens à peine d'emménager, il n'y a donc rien avec lequel vous pouvez jouer ici. Rentre chez toi après avoir bu ton thé.'' Déclara la blonde.

''T'es cruel.'' Fit Natsu.

''Aye !'' Acquiesça Happy.

''Euh… Vous offrir le thé et vous demandez de rentrer chez vous après est cruel ? Il va falloir que je t'apprenne ce qu'est être réellement cruel.'' Déclara Lucy.

''Oh, c'est vrai. Montres moi les gars des clés que tu as.'' Demanda Natsu.

''Non. Je suis une fille cruelle, tu te souviens ? De plus, ça consomme énormément de magie. Et ce ne sont pas des gars des clés, mais des esprits stellaires.'' Répondit la blonde.

''Avec combien d'esprits stellaires as-tu un contrat ?'' Demanda Happy.

''6 unités. Nous comptons les esprits stellaires par unités.'' Répondit la mage des clés. Elle sortit ensuite ses clés et les posa sur la table. ''C'est clés d'argent peuvent être achetés dans un magasin. J'ai actuellement Horlogium-san, l'horloge, Crux-san, la croix du sud et Lyra-san, la lyre.'' Fit-elle en pointant successivement les clés argentées ayant la forme d'une horloge, d'une croix et d'une lyre. ''Et ces clés dorées sont rares et permettant d'ouvrir les portes des constellations du zodiaque. J'ai Taurus-san, le taureau, Aquarius-san, la porteuse d'eau et Cancer-san, le crabe.'' Continua-t-elle tout en montrant respectivement les clés ayant la forme d'un taureau, d'un vase et d'un crabe.

''LE CRABE ?! CRABE !'' Hurlèrent les deux amis.

''Vous vous excitez pour un rien, hein ?'' Demanda la blonde, amusée. ''Oh, vous avez de la chance : j'ai acheté Nicola-san, le Canis Mineur, hier. Et je dois faire un contrat avec. Je vais vous montrez comment un esprit et un mage stellaire font un contrat.''

''CHOUETTE !'' S'exclamèrent les deux autres.

''Ah ! Est-ce que ça implique un pacte de sang ?'' Demanda Happy, un peu blanc et tremblant.

''Ça doit faire mal aux fesses…'' Répondit Natsu.

''Depuis quand ils parlent de fesses, eux ?'' Fit Lucy, totalement désespérée par les deux amis. ''Il n'y pas de pacte de sang ou autre chose. Regarder.'' Elle tendit le bras et commença à réciter une formule. ''Je suis celle qui se connecte à la route vers le monde des esprits stellaires. Toi… Réponds à mon appel et traverse la porte.'' Une serrure commença à se créer dans l'air, surprenant les deux spectateurs. ''Ouvre-toi, porte du Canis Mineur, Nicola !'' Un grand souffle se produisit devant la blonde, avant qu'un petit chien blanc avec un nez en forme de cône jaune et qui tient sur ses deux pattes arrière apparaisse. Ce résultat surprit les deux compagnons, et ils tremblaient un peu, mal à l'aise.

''N… Ne te sens pas trop mal.'' Déclara Natsu à Lucy, tremblant.

''CE N'EST PAS UN ÉCHEC !'' Cria la constellationniste, énerver. Elle observa ensuite le chien blanc. ''Mignon !'' Fit-elle en serrant l'esprit près d'elle.

''Puun !'' Fit l'esprit, tout en serrant la blonde avec ses pattes avant, qui servaient plus de bras.

''Ç… Ça l'est ?'' Demanda la rose.

''La porte de Nicola-san ne consomme pas trop de magie et il est très populaire pour être un esprit de compagnie.'' Déclara lamage des esprits. ''Bien, maintenant le contrat. Je peux t'invoquer le lundi ?'' Demanda la blonde. L'esprit fit non de la tête tout en disant son ''Puun !'' ''Mardi ?'' Cette fois, l'esprit fit oui de la tête.

''Est-ce qu'ils font un plan, là ?'' Demanda Natsu à son compagnon, tandis qu'elle continua d'énumérer les jours de la semaine.

''Aye…'' Répondit le chat bleu.

''OK, contrat terminé.''

''PUUN !'' Fit le chien en sautillant de joie.

''C'est très facile, en fait.'' Déclara Natsu.

''Ça à l'air d'être facile, mais c'est réellement important. Les esprits stellaires regarde un contrat, donc une promesse, avec énormément d'importance. C'est pourquoi je ne briserais jamais une promesse.''

''Je vois…'' Fit Natsu.

''Ah, oui, il faut que je le nomme.'' Fit soudainement la blonde.

''Nicola n'est pas son nom ?'' Demanda Happy.

''C'est un nom générique.'' Répondit la blonde. Elle se mit ensuite à réfléchir, sous le regard interrogateur du chien, et eut son visage qui s'éclaircit en trouvant un nom. ''Viens, Plue-san.'' Déclara-t-elle tout en s'abaissant et en ouvrant ses bras. Le chien couru et sauta dans les bras de la blonde.

''Plue ?'' Demanda le rose.

''N'est-ce pas mignon ? Hein Plue-san ?''

''Puun !''

''Plue est le Canis Mineur, mais il ne fait pas « woof woof ». C'est bizarre.'' Déclara Happy.

''Puun !'' Répondit Plue.

''T'es un chat et tu ne fais pas « meow meow », toi.'' Rétorqua la blonde.

Plue s'en alla ensuite des bras de Lucy et se mit à faire des signes et à danser pour communiquer avec les trois autres.

''Eux… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Plue continua de faire ses signes et de danser.

''PLUE C'EST UNE EXCELLENTE IDÉE !'' S'exclama soudainement Natsu.

''IL A COMPRIS ?''

''Esprit stellaire, huh… C'est vrai, le taureau m'a aidé sur la montagne enneigée.'' Déclara le rose.

''C'est vrai. Tu devrais avoir plus de respect envers les esprits stellaires.'' Ajouta la blonde.

''Je ne pensais pas que Lucy viendrais avec nous cette fois-ci, mais à la fin, si Lucy n'avait pas était là, nous aurions été en danger. Et maintenant que j'y pense, t'es bizarre, mais t'es une bonne personne, et fiable.''

« Il vient de dire que j'étais bizarre ? »

''Hm…''

''Qu… Quoi ?'' Demanda la mage des clés.

''Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda Happy.

''OK, j'y ai bien réfléchi, et j'accepte l'idée de Plue ! Faisons une équipe !'' Déclara-t-il tout en souriant et en se retournant vers Lucy.

''Je vois !'' S'exclama Happy.

''Une équipe ?''

''Aye ! Tous les membres de la guilde sont des nakama, mais on forme une équipe avec ceux qu'on parle le plus souvent. Lorsque l'on forme une équipe, les missions durs deviennent beaucoup plus facile.'' Expliqua le chat bleu.

''C'est une bonne idée ! En plus, ça à l'air marrant !''

''OK ! C'EST DÉCIDÉ !'' Cria Natsu de joie.

''Le contrat est fait.''

''AYE SIR !'' Hurla Happy.

« Il dit toute sorte de chose, mais apparemment, j'ai obtenu son respect. » Pensa la blonde.

''ALONS TRAVAILLER ALORS ! TIENS ! VOILÀ UNE MISSION QUE J'AI DÉJÀ CHOISI !'' Hurla Natsu, tout en posant une feuille sur la table.

''Oh ! Tu fais pas les choses à moitié toi.'' Fit la blonde. ''Voyons voir. Shirotsume Town, huh ? Ce n'est pas très loin. HEIN !? On doit aller chercher un livre chez quelqu'un appeler Duc d'Everlue. POUR ÊTRE RÉCOMPENSÉ DE 200 000 JEWELS !?'' S'exclama la blonde, étonnée et joyeuse.

''Ouais. C'est facile, hein ?'' S'exclama Natsu. Soudainement, la mage des esprits fut moins joyeuse.

« _Duc d'Everlue. Attention ! Cet homme est un coureur de jupon, pervers et Hentai. Il engage en ce moment des servantes blondes._ » Lut la blonde, ayant un mauvais pressentiment lui parcourant le corps.

''Hm…'' Elle se retourna vers les deux autres et eut un regard disant « pitié, dites moi que c'est une blague. »

''Et Lucy est blonde.'' Déclara Natsu à Happy.

''Aye. Demandons lui de se déguiser en servante.'' Répondit le chat bleu.

''Vous étiez en train de planifiez ça depuis le début ?… VOUS M'AVEZ PIÉGÉ !'' Hurla la blonde, en larme de s'être fait piéger par les deux compagnons.

''Les mages stellaires ne brise jamais leurs promesses. Très admirable, au fait.'' Fit Natsu, un sourire sur son visage.

''ET C'EST MOI LA PERSONNE CRUELLE ICI ? TU M'AS TROMPÉ ! TRICHEUR !'' Hurla la blonde, énervée.

''Allons-y, Lucy.'' Déclara le rose.

''JE ME VENGERAI, NATSU-SAN ! ET CROIS MOI JE TROUVERAIS UN MOYEN DE ME VENGER !'' Menaça la blonde.

''Maintenant, l'entraînement. Appelle Happy « Maître ».'' Fit Natsu.

''SÛREMENT PAS UN CHAT !'' Hurla-t-elle.

''Allez Lucy, on y va. Je te laisserai choisir le moyen d'y aller !'' Déclara Natsu afin de partir le plus tôt possible. La blonde eut un sourire mauvais en entendant cela.

''C'est vrai ? Tu vas me laisser choisir comment y aller ? D'accord, on y va alors. Mhmhm…'' Fit la blonde, donnant des sueurs froides au rose. Son visage devint ensuite plus sérieux. ''Mais avant, je dois me préparai pour la mission. Et j'aimerais demander quelque chose à Plue-san. En privée.'' Fit-elle, poussant les deux compagnons hors de son appartement. Elle se retourna et s'approcha ensuite vers le chien blanc, qui eut un regard interrogateur, puis elle s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur tout en s'assurant d'être assez loin de la porte. ''Nicola-san, j'ai un secret que je ne veux cacher à aucun de mes esprits. Mais je ne vais pas te le dire ici, des gens pourraient entendre. Quand tu rentreras dans le monde stellaire, demande à mes autres esprits quel est mon secret. Tu feras briller ta clé après pour que je t'appelle et que tu me dise si tu veux bien de moi comme ton nakama. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, je comprendrai. Je briserai le contrat pour que tu sois libre de nouveau et je tâcherai de te trouver un bon Maître. Compris ?'' Murmura la blonde au chien blanc. Ce dernier sembla très surpris de cette déclaration, mais l'écouta et repartit dans le monde des esprits. La blonde alla ensuite dans la salle de bain et se prépara pour la mission.

Le chien blanc, quant à lui, se retrouva devant les esprits de la blonde, qui le saluèrent et l'accueillirent.

''Nicola, tu es le nouveau esprit de Lucy-san ?'' Demanda Taurus.

''Puun.'' Fit-il, tout en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

''Eh bien bienvenu, petit gars.'' Fit une jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds bouclés et portant un bonnet rose, une longue robe bleue, des chaussures en cuir, des petites ailes blanches dans le dos ainsi qu'une harpe, tout en caressant la tête de l'esprit.

''Au fait, Nicola, est-ce que Lucy-san t'as dit son secret ?'' Demanda le taureau.

''Puun.'' Répondit-il tout en faisant « non » de la tête.

''Il y avait d'autre gens, n'est ce pas ?'' Demanda Aquarius. Le chien fit « oui » de la tête. ''Et je suppose que Lucy veut que l'on te dise son secret.'' Ajouta la sirène, obtenant un second oui. '' « Soupir » À partir de maintenant, on la surveillera les gars. Au moins, on sera quand il faudra révéler le secret de Lucy à ses nouveaux esprits. Et si jamais elle est en danger, comme avec ces deux salops, on pourra intervenir très vite. Je ne supporterai pas de la voir mourir.'' Fit la bleue, attristée et se sentant impuissante par la simple pensée de savoir la blonde morte. Tous acquiescèrent, eux aussi dans cet état par cette pensée.

Pendant ce temps, à la guilde, une fille aux cheveux bleus accompagnait de deux garçons, un avec un chapeau étrange et un autre aux cheveux noirs formant une boucle au dessus de sa tête.

''Hm ? Le job au manoir d'Everlue pour 200 000 Jewels a été pris par quelqu'un ?'' Demanda la fille.

''Aye, Natsu a dit qu'il allait demander à Lucy de la faire avec lui.'' Répondit Mirajane.

'' « Soupir » Je voulais la faire moi aussi…'' Déclara la bleue.

''Levy, c'est peut-être mieux que tu n'y ailles pas.''

''Hm ? Maître ?''

''Le job a été un peu plus turbulent. Je viens d'être en contact avec le client…''

''C'est annulé ?'' Demanda la blanche.

''Non, la récompense a été montée à 2 millions de Jewels… En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.''

''10 FOIS PLUS ? 2MILLIONS DE JEWELS POUR UN LIVRE ?...'' Crièrent les trois mages, surpris par cette annonce, tandis que les autres mages s'étonnèrent de cette somme pour une mission aussi simple.

''Pour… Pourquoi aussi soudainement ?…'' Demanda la barmaid.

''C'est quasi la récompense pour une mission d'assujettissement.'' Fit un mage.

''Qu'est-ce… Qui se passe ?…'' Demanda un autre, incertain de ses mots.

''Merde, j'ai raté un excellent job.'' Fit un autre.

''Ça devient intéressant.'' Fit Gray à lui-même.

Dans le même temps, sur la route entre Shirotsume Town et Magnolia, les trois mages étaient partis effectuer la mission, et la blonde fut heureuse de son choix pour le moyen de transport.

''Alors, comment vous sentez-vous dans votre carrosse, Maître ?'' Demanda-t-elle, sarcastiquement et un large sourire de voir l'état du rose.

''Je peux déjà voir une servante de l'au-delà.'' Répondit Natsu, en sueur.

''C'est moi qui joue le Maître !'' S'exclama Happy.

''LA FERME, BAKA NEKO ! Et toi Natsu-san, la prochaine fois, t'y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me piéger de la sorte, d'accord ? Sinon, je serais encore plus cruelle.'' Fit la blonde, un sourire victorieux de sa punition. ''Sinon, repose-toi Natsu-san, ça devrait t'aider à faire passer ton mal.'' Fit-elle, un visage compatissant. ''Maintenant que j'y pense, ce job est un peu facile, non ?''

''Huh ? Tu as l'air plus intéressé soudainement. Vu que tu ne voulais pas au départ.''

''Bien sur. C'est mon premier job après tout. Je ferais de mon mieux. Par contre, j'ai le sentiment que ce sera plus difficile qu'à première vue. Même si la seule chose que je dois faire c'est m'infiltré dans le manoir et prendre un livre.'' Déclara la blonde.

''Aye. Du manoir du vieux gros pervers.'' Répondit Happy.

''Ouais, le vieux gros pervers. Mais je ne pense pas que la sécurité sera faible. En général, les personnes riches engagent plusieurs personnes fortes pour garder les objets qu'ils ont.'' Déclara la blonde.

''Oh, c'est vrai que tu viens d'une famille riche. Tu es habituée aux manoirs gardés.'' Remarqua Happy.

''Aye. Mais bon, parlons de la récompense. Vu que dans ce job, vous deux vous ne faites rien, on va séparer la récompense en 8:1:1.''

''Oh, t'es OK avec 1 ?'' Demanda Happy.

''JE PRENDS LES 8 !''

''A… Attends une minute… N… Nous… Avons… Des trucs à faire, nous… Aussi.'' Intervint Natsu, avec des difficultés.

''Comme quoi ?''

''On te sauvera quand tu te seras faite capturer.''

''Je ne commettrez pas cette erreur.''

''Souviens-toi de la leçon de pêche : beaucoup d'appâts seront gâchés.'' Expliqua Happy.

''JE NE SUIS QU'UN APPÂT ?!''

Après une demi-heure de voyage, les mages arrivèrent enfin à Shirotsume Town, auquel un soleil radieux les accueillait. La ville était tranquille et semblait avoir que très peu de problème.

''Nous y sommes.'' Fit la blonde.

''C'est la dernière fois que je prends une carriole.'' S'exclama le rose.

''Tu dis tout le temps ça.'' Répondit Happy.

''Bref, j'ai faim. Allons manger.'' Déclara Natsu.

''Pourquoi pas l'hôtel ? On pourra y déposer nos affaires.'' Proposa le chat.

''Je n'ai pas très faim. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ton feu, Natsu-san ?''

''Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu mange ton « Plue » ou ton « Taureau » ?''

''POURQUOI JE FERAIS ÇA ?''

''Eh bien c'est la même chose.''

''Ah bon ? Donc tu ne peux pas manger ton feu ? « Soupir » Tant pis.'' La blonde sortit une petite bourse et donna la moitié du contenu aux deux amis. ''Tiens, tu pourras payer le restaurant et l'hôtel. Moi, je vais visiter la ville un petit moment. Bon repas.'' Déclara-t-elle, tout en se retournant.

''Pourquoi elle fait ça ? C'est plus amusant de manger tous ensemble.'' Déclara Natsu.

''Aye.'' Acquiesça Happy.

Ils firent cependant ce que la blonde leur dit de faire, et trouvèrent un hôtel avec un restaurant, où ils mirent leurs affaires. Ils prirent ensuite une table et commandèrent plusieurs assiettes.

''On va garder les trucs gras pour Lucy.'' Fit Natsu.

''Elle à l'air d'aimer les trucs gras.'' Ajouta happy.

''Oh ! Celui-là à l'air très gras.'' Remarqua Natsu en tenant un morceau de viande.

''Depuis quand j'aime les trucs gras ?'' Demanda la concernée.

''Oh ! Lu… Cy ?'' Fit Natsu, surpris de l'apparence de la blonde. Cette dernière portait en effet une tenue de soubrette.

''De quoi j'ai l'air ?'' Demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire. Les deux autres restèrent bouche bée devant son apparence. ''Comment est votre repas, monsieur ? Si vous continuez de manger, prenez votre temps s'il vous plaît.'' Joua la blonde, un sourire au visage, tandis que les deux commencèrent à pâlir.

''Oh non ! Je plaisantais, mais elle a pris l'idée de la servante sérieusement !'' Déclara Happy à Natsu, pâle et très peu discret malgré le fait qu'il est mis une patte pour cacher sa voix de la blonde.

''On ne peu plus réellement dire que c'était une blague, maintenant. Faisons comme si c'était vrai.'' Répondit Natsu, dans le même état que le chat et faisant la même chose que lui.

''JE VOUS AI ENTENDUS !'' Hurla la blonde, surprise qu'ils disent cela.

Ils sortirent ensuite du restaurant et se dirigèrent vers une grande résidence.

''C'est un beau manoir. C'est celui du Duc d'Everlue ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''Non, c'est celui du client.'' Répondit Happy.

''C'est vrai. Quelqu'un qui paye 200 000 Jewels juste pour un livre doit être riche.'' Remarqua la blonde, tandis que Natsu toqua à la porte.

''Puis-je avoir votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?'' Demanda une voix derrière la porte.

''Nous venons de la guilde de Fairy…'' Répondit Natsu, avant d'être coupé.

''CHUT ! SOYEZ SILENCIEUX S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !'' S'affola la voix. ''Excusez moi, mais pourriez vous entrez par la porte de derrière s'il vous plaît ?'' Demanda-t-elle, surprenant un peu les trois mages. Ils s'exécutèrent et entrèrent par la porte de de derrière, et furent accueillis par un palace avec des objets très luxueux.

''Je suis terriblement désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je suis le client, Kaby Melon. Et voici ma femme.'' Dit-il, tout en pointant sa femme qui amenés des tasses de thé. Ils portaient tous les deux des tenues assez chics, preuves qu'ils étaient aisés.

''Votre nom à l'air délicieux.'' Se moqua Natsu en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

''Melon !'' S'exclama Happy.

''Hé ! C'est malpoli de dire ça !'' Gronda Lucy.

''Ahahah ! Les gens me disent souvent ça.'' S'amusa le client.

« Melon… Le nom de cette ville… Je les ai déjà entendus quelque part… » Pensa la mage des clés.

''Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un mage de la fameuse guilde de Fairy Tail accepterait le job.'' S'exclama Kaby.

''Vraiment ? Je me demandais pourquoi un aussi bon job était toujours valable.'' Répondit Natsu.

« N'importe qui aurait été sur ses gardes, car la récompense ne s'accordent pas au job. » Répondit la blonde mentalement.

''Et vous êtes jeune, aussi. Vous devez être de fameux mage.'' Remarqua Kaby.

''Natsu est aussi appelé Salamander.'' Répondit Happy.

''Oh. J'ai entendu parler de ce surnom.'' Fit le client, avant de se retourner vers la blonde. ''Et vous êtes ?''

''JE SUIS AUSSI UNE MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL !'' Répondit-elle. Le client resta un moment à l'observer, un sourire au visage.

''Est-ce que cette tenue est un hobby ou quelque chose du genre ? Attendez, je n'ai rien contre, mais…''

'' « Soupir » Dire que c'est pour m'infiltrer chez le vieux pervers… J'ai envie de rentrer.'' Se plaint la blonde, des larmes aux yeux, tandis que ses deux autres compagnons se moquèrent d'elle.

''Bon, parlons de la mission.'' Fit Kaby.

''Très bien.'' Répondit Natsu, devenant plus sérieux.

''Aye !'' Ajouta Happy. La blonde pris un air plus sérieux elle aussi.

''Je ne vous demanderez de faire qu'une seule chose : le seul et unique exemplaire de « Day Break » que le Duc d'Everlue a en sa possession, brûlez le s'il vous plaît.'' Demanda Kaby, surprenant le trio.

''Donc, on ne doit pas le voler ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer de feu, arquant un sourcil.

''Techniquement, je vous demande de brûler un livre en possession de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est donc la même chose que le voler.''

''C'est surprenant. Je pensais que vous nous demanderiez de vous rendre le livre qu'il vous a pris.'' Commenta la constellationniste.

''Le brûler, hein ? Pourquoi ne pas juste brûler le manoir aussi ?'' S'exclama le rose, tout en rigolant de sa bêtise.

''Aye. Ce serait plus facile.'' Ajouta Happy.

''NON ! ON VOUS ENVERRAIT EN PRISON !'' Hurla la blonde. ''Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce livre ?'' Demanda-t-elle tout en se retournant vers le client.

''On s'en fout. On va avoir 200 000 Jewels !'' Répondit le mage de feu.

''Non, je paye 2 millions. Les honoraires sont de 2 millions de Jewels.'' Répondit Kaby. Le rose et le chat bleu eurent les yeux qui sortirent de la tête, tandis que la blonde resta impassible.

''DEUX !...'' Commença Happy.

''MILLIONS !?'' Finit Natsu. ''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?'' Hurla-t-il.

''Eh bien… Vous n'étiez pas au courant à propos de l'augmentation ?'' Demanda Kaby.

''2 MILLIONS ? RETENONS ! SI ON DIVISE PAR TROIS… AAHH JE NE PEUX MÊME PAS LE CALCULER !'' Hurla le rose.

''C'est facile. Je prends 1 million. Natsu prends 1 million. Et Lucy prends le reste.'' Répondit Happy.

''OUAH ! T'ES INTELLIGENT !'' Hurla le rose.

''IL NE VA RIEN RESTER POUR MOI !'' S'énerva la blonde.

''Eh bien, eh bien… Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.'' Demanda le client, surpris de leurs réactions.

''Pourquoi cette augmentation si soudaine ?'' Demanda la mage des clés, totalement insensible au fait d'obtenir 2 millions.

''Ce livre doit vraiment être détruit. Je ne peux pas pardonner son existence.'' Répondit Kaby, baissant la tête au sol. Cela surpris la blonde.

''OOOOOOOOOHHHHH !'' Fit Natsu, en train de s'enflammer (littéralement…). ''ALLONS-Y LUCY ! JE M'ENFLAMME AVEC PASSION !'' Hurla-t-il, tout en emmenant la constellationniste.

''HÉ !'' « Il ne peut pardonner son existence ? Ce livre lui a causé beaucoup de malheur ? » Pensa-t-elle, tout en regardant derrière elle.

''2 MILLIONS !'' Hurla le dragon slayer en sortant.

''Chéri, es-tu sur que l'on peut faire confiance à ces enfants pour un tel job ?'' Demanda la femme de Kaby à son mari, n'obtenant aucune réponse. ''L'autre guilde à échouer à la mission la semaine dernière. Et du point de vue du Duc, ce n'était qu'une tentative de vol échouer. Il n'y a pas de doute que la sécurité a été rehaussée. Entrer dans le manoir ne sera que plus dur.''

''Je sais… Je sais cela, mais… Je veux juste… Effacer ce livre de ce monde.'' Répondit-il, se tenant la tête tout en tremblant.

Le trio de mage, quant à eux, était arrivé devant le manoir du Duc d'Everlue. Enfin, seul la blonde était postée devant. Les deux autres se cachait dans un buisson pas très loin.

''Excusez-moi. Je viens pour la place de servante blonde.'' Fit-elle, la voix la plus douce possible. ''Excusez-mooooiiii. Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ?'' Demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix. « Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est devenir l'une des servantes du Duc et brûler le livre. Ensuite, on obtiendra les 2 millions… La somme originelle me suffit amplement. » Pensa-t-elle. Au loin, les deux autres regardèrent Lucy avec attention, tout en étant cachés.

''Fais de ton mieux, Lucy.'' ''Bonne chance.'' Firent-ils pour l'encourager. Soudainement, le sol près de la blonde se mit à avoir une bosse et une gorille en soubrette sorti du sol, surprenant la mage des clés.

''Poste de bonne ?'' Fit la gorille.

''Aye.'' Répondit la mage stellaire, essayant de garder son calme dut à l'apparition soudaine de la soubrette et de son apparence.

''Il y a une fille qui est venu pour le poste de bonne, mon Maître.'' Fit la soubrette en se retournant vers le trou. Un bruit s'y fit ensuite entendre, avant qu'un petit homme potelet, dont les moustaches sortaient du nez et qui portait une tenue assez chic, en sorte.

''Boyoyoyooo ! Vous m'avez appelé ?'' Fit-il.

« Il à l'air plus terrifiant que sur la photo. » Pensa la blonde, tremblante intérieurement. Elle fit cependant un visage d'ange afin d'avoir des chances d'être prise.

''Laissez-moi voir…'' Fit le Duc, tout en regardant la blonde.

''Enchantée de vous connaître.'' Répondit-elle, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. « Il me donne vraiment la chair de poule. Allez Lucy, t'as déjà rencontré pire que ça ! » S'encouragea-t-elle.

''Rejetée. Rentrez chez vous, mocheté.'' Fit le Duc tout en tournant les talons et en lui disant de partir avec sa main, ce sur le choc de la blonde.

''M… Mo…'' Elle ne put finir sa phrase que la gorille la souleva par le derrière de sa tenue.

''C'est ça. Rentrez chez vous, mocheté.'' Fit la gorille.

''Eh. Atten…''

''Pour quelqu'un d'aussi bien que moi, seul les jolies filles peuvent travailler pour moi. Boyoyoyo.'' Fit le Duc, tandis que quatre autres soubrettes, toutes plus difformes les unes que les autres, sortir de quatre trous différents.

''Ahah, mon Maître.'' ''Vous nous flattez.'' ''Huhum.'' ''Rentrez chez vous, mocheté.'' Firent les quatre bonnes.

« C'EST QUOI CE GOÛT EN MATIÈRE DE BEAUTÉ ! ET JE NE SUIS PAS MOCHE ! » Hurla-t-elle intérieurement. Elle repartit donc du manoir et remis son ancienne tenue, avant de s'asseoir contre un arbre, sa tête posée entre ces deux genoux, ses bras les entourant.

''T'es inutile !'' Fit le rose.

''C'EST PAS ÇA ! C'EST JUSTE QUE SON GOÛT EN MATIÈRE DE BEAUTÉ EST RETARDÉ ! ET TU AS VU LA GORILLE AUSSI, NON ? ELLE EST EFRAYANTE !'' Hurla-t-elle, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

''Une excuse.'' Fit Happy.

''AAAHHH ! C'EST VEXANT !''

''Bien, changement de plan. Opération T !'' Fit Natsu, tout en entrechoquant son poing avec la paume de sa main.

''TOTSUGEKI ! (Charge !)'' Ajouta Happy.

''CE PERVERS VA VOIR CE QU'IL VA VOIR…'' Fit la mage des clés, énerver, avant de se calmer et de se retourner vers ses deux compagnons. ''Au fait, depuis quand ça c'est une opération ?''

Dans le même temps, le Duc faisait un récapitulatif de ce qu'il avait vu auprès de deux autres personnes.

''Des mages sont encore venus, en dépit de la précédente échec. Et cette marque, c'était Fairy Tail cette fois, nan ?'' Fit l'un des deux hommes.

''Elle a été assez idiote pour ne pas la cacher, mais j'aurais aimé qu'ils envoient quelqu'un de plus belle.'' Commenta le Duc, prenant une bouffée de son cigare XXL. ''Bon. Comment vais-je tuer ces mages ? Boyoyoyoyoyoyo !''

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez vraiment l'histoire.  
En tout cas, merci de continuer de la lire, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.


	4. Day Break, partie II

Bonjour,  
Voilà la deuxième partie de leur mission chez le duc d'Everlue.  
Et il s'agit aussi de la dernière mis-à-jour des chapitres déjà postés, donc de nouveaux chapitres vont venir.  
Bonne lecture :).

* * *

**Day Break, partie II :**

Les deux mages partirent vers le manoir du Duc et s'y infiltrèrent par le toit, Happy les transportant jusque là.

''Tes ailes vont bientôt disparaître, non ?'' Demanda la blonde au chat bleu.

''Aye. Nous y sommes.'' Fit-il, lâchant la blonde à quelques centimètres du sol.

''Arigatô, Happy-san.''

''Pourquoi doit-on entrer furtivement ?'' Demanda Natsu, collant son visage à une fenêtre.

''C'est pourtant simple : on va voler un objet. Même si c'est pour une requête, ce qu'on fait ne doit pas être vu.'' Répondit Lucy.

''Le T dans « opération T » signifie « Totsugeki ». On fonce dans le tas et on botte le cul de ceux qui se mettent sur notre chemin.'' Répliqua Natsu.

''Non, Natsu-san.''

''Et on brûle le livre.'' Rajouta-t-il.

''J'AI DIT NON ! Écoutes Natsu-san, tu as certes vaincu beaucoup de monstres et de voleurs, mais là, c'est différent. On doit affronter le plus influent de toute cette ville. Si on se fait prendre, c'est la prison. L'argent est très puissant, tu sais.'' Expliqua-t-elle.

''Hm ? Comment ça ? Tu as déjà fait ça ?'' Demanda le rose.

''Non… Mais une fois, je suis partie à une réception de personnes influentes avec mes parents, et j'ai vu un servant se faire prendre en train de manger au buffet. Ils n'ont normalement pas le droit lors des réceptions de ce genre. Tous les riches l'ont traité comme un chien après… Il a fini à la rue, sans le sou, et est devenu presque un paria dans sa ville à cause de l'argent de son ancien Maître. La police l'a même envoyée en prison trois jours après cette réception, sous ordre de son Maître, mais sans aucune raison.'' Raconta-t-elle, une mine triste au visage.

''C'est horrible !'' Fit Happy, choqué.

''Aye… Mes parents l'ont recueilli en apprenant cela. Il nous a dit que son ancien Maître traité assez mal ses servants. Depuis, nous ne sommes plus jamais allés aux réceptions de ce noble. Et le servant travaille encore chez mon père.'' Repris-t-elle, un sourire au visage. Ce sourire fut communicatif. Ils restèrent un court moment à rester comme ça, avant que le rose ne pose une question.

''Au fait, tu voulais pas te venger de ce Duc ?''

''Bien sur ! Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qu'il m'a dit ! Et pour me venger, je cacherais ses chaussures et ses affaires ! Hmhmhm.'' Fit-elle, un sourire vengeur au visage et en serrant le poing.

''Wouah ! C'est petit !'' Fit Natsu, surpris de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

''Aye !'' Ajouta Happy.

''Oh, et pas de violence.'' Commanda la blonde, Natsu faisant un visage mi boudeur mi « j'écoute-pas-ce-que-tu-dis ». ''C'EST QUOI CE VISAGE ?'' Hurla-t-elle, donnant un coup de tranche de la main sur la tête du dragon slayer.

''Tes mots ne collent pas avec tes actions.'' Remarqua le rose. Il posa ensuite la main sur la vitre de la fenêtre et fit fondre le verre, laissant un trou assez large pour y laisser passer sa main. Il tourna ensuite le poignet de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

''Bien joué, Natsu-san.'' Complimenta la blonde, avant d'entrer dans le manoir et de regarder la pièce où ils entraient. ''Cette pièce est un entrepôt ou quoi ?''

''Eh Natsu, regarde ce que j'ai !'' Fit happy en portant un crâne sur la tête.

''Oh ! Ça te va bien, Happy !'' S'exclama le rose.

''Bon, sortons de là. Le livre n'est visiblement pas là.'' Fit la blonde.

''Hé Lucy, regardes ce que je porte.''

''CHUT LE CHAT !''

Ils ouvrèrent ensuite la porte assez largement pour que Happy puisse y sortir la tête et regarder de tous les côtés. Ce qu'ils ne savaient cependant pas, c'est qu'ils étaient repérés depuis longtemps, et observés depuis une lacrima vision.

''Il n'y a personne à l'extérieur.'' Fit le chat au garde à vous.

''Très bien Happy-san. Oh, et enlève ça.'' Répondit la blonde. Ils sortirent donc discrètement de la pièce et longèrent les murs, regardant à l'intérieur de chaque pièce qu'ils atteignaient.

''Hé, Lucy, on ne va pas regarder dans chaque pièce, si ?'' Demanda le rose.

''Malheureusement, si. C'est plus sur comme ça.'' Répondit la blonde.

''Mais ce ne serait pas plus rapide de trouver quelqu'un et lui demander où est le livre ?''

''Si, mais ça gâcherait notre discrétion. Et on serait ensuite envoyer en prison. Par ailleurs pense que l'on agit comme si on était des ninjas.'' Répondit la blonde, un sourire au visage et une pose ninja pour appuyer ses mots.

''Des ninjas ? Cool !'' S'exclamèrent en discrétion les deux amis. Soudainement le plancher se mit à se soulever, avant que les cinq servantes ne sortent de l'endroit bossu.

''INTRUS DÉTECTÉS !'' Hurla la gorille.

''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !'' Hurlèrent le rose et le chat, tandis que le casque de ce dernier s'envola à cause de la peur.

''Tu vois ! Je te l'avais qu'elle était effrayante ! Attends… ILS NOUS ONT TROUVÉS !''

''Eliminer les intrus !'' Refit la soubrette, une lueur sanguinaire dans les yeux. Natsu mit son écharpe autour de sa tête, ne laissant voir que ses yeux, avant de donner un coup de pied enflammer aux cinq soubrettes tout en hurlant « NINJA ! »

''C'est ça Natsu-san, comme les ninjas !'' Fit la blonde pour encourager son collègue.

''On ne peut pas les laisser découvrir qui nous sommes maintenant. Nin Nin.'' Fit le rose, faisant un signe ninja avec ses mains.

''Nin Nin.'' Firent le chat et la blonde en faisant le même geste. ''Au fait… Ça sert à rien, ils nous ont déjà trouvé.'' Remarqua-t-elle. ''PUTAIN, JE SUIS SÛRE QUE QUELQU'UN VA VENIR ICI ! IL FAUT QU'ON SE CACHE !''

''Si ils veulent venir, qu'ils viennent.'' Répliqua Natsu, traîné par la blonde.

''NON ! ON SE CACHE !''

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une bibliothèque où se trouvait beaucoup de livre. La blonde s'adossa à l'un deux et souffla.

''C'était chaud. On a failli se faire prendre.''

''Wouah ! Ils y a plein de livres ici !''

''Aye !''

La blonde se retourna ensuite vers la bibliothèque et commença à regarder les livres qu'il y avait.

''Ce duc à certes l'air bizarre, mais il à une énorme collection de livre.''

''TROUVONS CE LIVRE !''

''AYE SIR !''

''Si il lit tous ces livres, mon respect pour lui viens d'augmenter.''

''WOUAH ! JE VIENS DE TROUVER UN LIVRE PERVERS !''

''UN LIVRE SUR LES POISSONS !''

'' « Soupir » Ça va être dur pour trouver ce livre.''

''C'EST QUOI ÇA ? IL N'Y A QUE DU TEXTE !''

''Natsu, c'est normal.''

''WOUAH, JE VIENS DE TROUVER UN LIVRE D'OR !''

''UPAA !''

''UN PEU PLUS DE SÉRIEUX !... Upa ?!''

Ils prirent un meilleur regard sur le livre que Natsu avait entre ses mains, et découvrirent qu'il s'agissait du livre qu'ils recherchaient.

''DAY BREAK !''

''ON L'A TROUVÉ !''

''Bon, brûlons-le.'' Fit Natsu, enflammant sa main et tenant le livre dans l'autre.

''C'était facile.''

''A-Attendez une minute.'' La blonde prit le livre et le regarda attentivement. ''Cet auteur… C'est Kemu Zaleon-san ?!''

''Kemu ?''

''C'était un mage écrivain. J'en suis une fan ! Et dire que je pensais avoir lu tous ses livres ! Celui-là doit être non publié ! C'est génial !''

''Ouais, ouais. Brûlons-le.''

''Quoi ? Non !''

''Tu abandonnes le job ?''

''Non, mais j'aimerais au moins lire celui-là. Laissez-moi le temps de le lire.''

''Quoi, ici ?''

''Je ne mettrais pas longtemps. Tu botteras le cul de tous ceux qui viendront dans la pièce en attendant.'' Fit la blonde, s'asseyant par terre et mettant des lunettes de vents, capable d'améliorer la vitesse de lecture de 2 à 32 fois selon la qualité.

''Bon d'accord. Yosh, j'm'enflamme.''

''Boyoyoyo. Je vois pourquoi vous êtes là, maintenant.'' Fit une voix en provenance du sol. Il se troua ensuite, laissant sortir le duc avec un sourire au visage. ''Donc vous êtes ici pour ça. Je suis content de vous avoir laissé faire ce que vous vouliez. Je suis un génie. Boyoyoyo.''

''Super, quelqu'un à qui botter le cul.''

''Hmpf. Je me demandais qu'est-ce que des mages étaient à la recherche. Et c'était pour ce livre inutile.''

''Livre inutile ?''

« Pourtant, le client est prêt à payer 2 millions de Jewels pour détruire ce livre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est mal écrit. Il y a quelque chose de cacher là-dessous. » Pensa la blonde, ne détournant pas son regard du livre.

''Donc, on peut le brûler sans que ça vous gène.'' Fit Happy.

''Non, aussi inutile qu'est ce livre, il m'appartient.''

''Bah, on le brûlera après que Lucy est lue le livre, mais avant je vais te botté le cul.''

''Je crois pas qu'on va faire ça, Natsu-san.'' Répliqua la blonde, levant la tête vers son ami.

''Lucy ! C'est notre job !''

''Je sais, mais il y a quelque chose de caché dans ce livre.''

« Quelque chose de cacher ? Comme une carte au trésor ?! » Pensa le duc, des Jewels à la place des yeux. ''Toi, la mocheté, tu me diras ce que cache ce livre. Venez, les Vanish Brothers !'' Cria-t-il, tandis qu'une porte cachée s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un homme en tenue asiatique et tenant une longue poêle, dont le crâne était rasé, ne restant qu'une longue tresse arrivant au bas du dos, ainsi qu'un autre homme massif et dépassant la hauteur de la porte, portant un jean, une veste noir avec des rayures jaunes, un bandeau à la tête et dont les cheveux ressemblait à celle d'une feuille en étoile.

''On va enfin pouvoir faire notre travail.'' Commença le plus petit.

''Si on est pas payé, mama sera énervée contre nous.'' Ajouta le second.

''Bonjour.''

''Ces gamins sont des mages de Fairy Tail ? Mama serait surprise aussi.''

''Hé ! Ils viennent de la guilde de mercenaire « Loups du Sud » !'' Fit Happy.

''Il a engagé des gars comme ça ?''

''Boyoyoyo. Les Loups du Sud ont toujours faim. Tuez-les ! Mais laissez la blonde en vie.''

Ils restèrent ensuite à se fusiller du regard pendant quelques secondes.

''OY !'' Crièrent-ils à la blonde, déconcerter du fait qu'elle les ignore totalement pour continuer de lire, et donnant une claque dans le vide.

''Quel blague !''

''Et ils se disent mages de Fairy Tail ?''

''VANISH BROTHERS, RAMENER LA FILLE ET TUER LES AUTRES.''

La blonde ferma ensuite bruyamment le livre, mais ne leva pas la tête, tandis que les autres avaient maintenant le regard tourné vers elle.

''Tch, si il n'y avait pas eu autant de bruit, j'aurais fini par percer ce secret plus tôt.'' Jura-t-elle. ''Natsu-san, changement de plan : on ramène le livre au client. Je te dirais chez lui pourquoi.'' Annonça-t-elle, mais avec une voix plus colérique, surprenant le chat et le rose. ''Quant à toi, ennemi de la littérature, je ne peux pas te pardonner !'' Fit-elle au duc, le pointant du doigt. Tous eurent un peu peur en voyant son expression de colère dans ses yeux, qui était capable de tuer si c'était possible. Le duc, quant à lui, fit un pas en arrière.

''B-Boyoyoyo. Qu'est ce qu'une mocheté comme toi peu bien me faire ?''

'' « Tu n'es qu'un monstre… »'' Déclara-t-elle, baissant la tête pour que personne ne voit son visage, et avec une voix faible, mais assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

''Hein ?''

'' « Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Une abomination ! Tu devrais être morte ! »'' Repris-t-elle, élevant légèrement la voix, surprenant tout le monde.

« Est-ce que… Là d'où elle vient, tout le monde la hait ? C'est pour ça qu'elle était seule ? » Se demandèrent ses deux compagnons.

''C'est quoi ces paroles ? Elles n'ont aucun sens.'' Firent les trois autres.

''Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais quand je vois les actions de gens comme toi, je ne pense qu'une seule chose…'' Elle avança ensuite vers le duc, et releva la tête, affichant un visage encore plus meurtrier que le précédent. ''LE MONSTRE ICI, C'EST TOI ! OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DU PALAIS DU TAUREAU, TAURUS !''

''MEUH, À VOS ORDRES, LUCY-SAN !''

Le duc recula ensuite, pour avoir une distance de sécurité. ''VANISH BROTHERS ! ÉLIMINEZ-LÀ EN PREMIER ! MAIS NE LA TUEZ PAS !'' Ordonna-t-il tandis que les deux mercenaires se mirent sur le chemin de la blonde.

''Oy, cette mage de Fairy Tail se croit vraiment forte, n'est-ce pas nii-chan ?'' Demanda le plus grand.

''Aye. Tu sais quelle est la faiblesse des mages ?'' Demanda-t-il à la blonde, qui ne répondit cependant pas. ''C'est la force et la vitesse.'' Ils se mirent ensuite à l'attaquer, mais elle esquiva chacun de leurs coups, tandis que le taureau riposta.

''Je vous protégerais, Maître !'' Hurla la gorille qui venait de se réveiller, tout en fonçant vers le rose et le chat, tandis que le concerné se dirigea vers la sortie.

''Boyoyoyo. Je vous laisse les tuer. Mais ramener moi la blonde consciente au sous-sol, loin des regards indiscrets.''

''Yosh, enfin un cul à botter !''

Chacun avait son adversaire, Happy supportant Natsu en le portant avec ses ailes. La blonde ne faisait cependant qu'esquiver les coups de ses adversaires et Taurus ripostant pour elle.

''Oh, il semble que tu as une bonne vitesse. Mais comme le vieux mage que nous avons combattu, un coup de poing suffira à anéantir tes années d'entraînements intellectuels. Car c'est ça la faiblesse des mages : le physique, qu'ils laissent dépérir pour leur entraînement à la maîtrise de la magie.'' Annonça le petit. ''Huh, que compte tu faire face à deux mercenaires entrai…''

''LA FERME !'' Répliqua la blonde, lui donnant un coup de poing en pleine face qui le fit valser vers le mur le plus éloigné, le faisant traverser une autre pièce tant le coup était puissant. Tous furent surpris de voir cela, et le plus grand des deux frères déglutit en voyant l'autre KO de cette façon. Le taureau s'approcha ensuite d'elle.

''Lucy-san, s'il te plaît calme toi. Ton secret risque d'être découvert.'' Lui murmura-t-il, tandis que ses clés se mirent à briller. Elle posa la main dessus et commença à souffler pour se calmer, comprenant ce que les autres esprits voulaient dire sans même exprimer un mot.

''Je sais, désolé de m'être emportée.'' Répondit-elle, sur le même ton. ''Tu peux rentrer, Taurus-san. Natsu-san, je te laisse un autre cul à botter. Moi, je vais régler le compte du duc.''

''Euh… Ok, Lucy.'' Fit-il, ne revenant toujours pas du coup de poing de la blonde. Il la vit ensuite partir vers l'endroit où s'était dirigé le duc, personnes n'osant se mettre sur son chemin.

''Natsu, j'accompagne Lucy.'' Fit le chat.

''D'accord.''

''Hop hop hop, je ne te laisserais pas partir. La blonde peut, car mon employeur m'a donné l'ordre qu'elle lui arrive consciente, mais vous, je dois vous tuez.''

''Et les ordres du Maître font lois.'' Ajouta la soubrette.

''Aye ! Natsu, je vais avec Lucy.''

''D'accord.''

''OY ! VOUS NOUS AVEZ ÉCOUTÉ ?!''

''Yosh, j'm'enflamme.'' Répliqua Natsu, tapant la paume de sa main avec son poing tout en les enflammant.

''Huh ? Un mage de feu ? Ehehe.'' Le mercenaire partit rejoindre son frère et prit la poêle. ''Je te l'emprunte, nii-chan.'' Il retourna ensuite dans la bibliothèque pour combattre le dragon slayer, qui l'observait d'un air interrogateur, et rejoignit la soubrette. ''Au fait, où est le chat ?''

''Happy est parti rejoindre Lucy.'' Répondit Natsu.

''QUOI ?!''

''Le Maître va me gronder.'' Fit la soubrette, mais ayant cependant une tête plutôt heureuse à l'idée d'être grondé.

''Bon, c'est pas grave. Je n'ai qu'à te tuer et rejoindre le chat pour le tuer après. Mama sera contente de moi.''

''Yosh, je commence : Karyuu no Hokou ! (Hurlement du dragon de feu !)'' Fit-il, fermant ses poings et les mettant de sa bouche, pour agir comme un tunnel, et crachant du feu.

''Eh, t'es tombé dans le piège !'' Fit le mercenaire. Il pointa ensuite le creux de la poêle vers l'attaque de feu, qui l'attira et l'annula. ''Technique ultime d'anti mage de flamme : Flame Cooking ! La poêle absorbe les flammes, multiplie sa puissance et la renvoi à l'expéditeur.'' Fit-il, renvoyant une plus grande colonne de flamme. ''AH ! UNE FÉE ROTIE ! PARFAIT POUR UN LOUP AFFAMÉ !'' Cependant, à sa surprise et à celle de la soubrette, il s'élança en dehors des flammes, s'en aucune égratignure. ''QUOI ?! LES FLAMMES N'ONT AUCUN EFFET SUR LUI ?! MAIS… C'EST QU'UN MAGE DE FEU !''

''Ne m'as-tu pas entendus ?'' Fit-il, un sourire carnassier. Il attrapa ensuite le mercenaire au visage. ''Dégage ! Karyuu no Yokugeki ! (Ailes du dragon de feu !)'' Il l'envoya valser à quelques mètres de lui, semi conscient du au dégât subis.

''Mama, je vois des fées !'' Fit-il, un sourire idiot, avant de s'écraser au sol. ''Des fées !''

''Yosh, un cul de botter. Un autre maintenant.''

''Hmph, je ne me ferais pas avoir si facilement.''

Dans le même temps, la blonde venait d'arriver au sous-sol, accompagné de Happy.

''C'est gentil de m'accompagner, Happy-san, mais tu aurais du rester avec Natsu-san. Il va s'inquiéter pour toi.''

''Aye ! J'ai dit à Natsu que je t'accompagnais. Il était d'accord. En plus, je veux te voir botter le cul du duc.''

''Hmhmhm… Mais tu sais, si tu veux voir quelqu'un botter des culs, tu aurais du rester avec Natsu-san.''

''Aye ! Mais je veux voir comment tu bottes des culs de duc.''

''Hmhmhm…'' Ils restèrent silencieux, avançant plus profondément dans le sous-sol, les menant à des égouts.

''Au fait, Lucy, pourquoi tu disais que tu étais un monstre tout à l'heure ?'' Fit le chat. La blonde baissa, la tête, un peu attristée, mais continua tout de même à avancer.

''… Les gens m'ont toujours traité comme ça. Il n'y a qu'avec certaines personnes au manoir qu'on ne me disait pas cela… Ainsi que d'autres personnes en dehors du manoir…'' Cette réponse mit assez mal à l'aise le chat bleu, et ils se turent sur le reste du chemin. Ils trouvèrent ensuite le duc avec des objets de torture. ''Oy, tu voulais me torturer pour savoir le secret de ce livre ? Abruti.'' Fit-elle, un regard plus colérique.

''Tais-toi, mocheté. Et dis moi le secret que cache Day Break. Où est le trésor ?!''

''Trésor ? Vous pensez sérieusement que ce livre cache de l'argent ?''

''Et que peut-il cacher d'autre ? L'argent et la célébrité sont ce qui il y a de plus important ! Cet écrivain de pacotille ne m'as rien donné de tout ça !''

À ces mots, la blonde eut un regard tellement meurtrier et noir que le duc recula de peur, des grosses gouttes coulant de son visage.

''Ce qui il y a de plus important ? La famille. Les amis. L'amour d'une famille. Ça, c'est important.''

''B-Boyoyoyo, j'ai fait travailler Kemu pour moi. Ce livre m'appartient donc. Et ce secret aussi. Dis le moi, mocheté.''

''LA FERME !'' Cria Happy, volant à pleine vitesse vers la tête du duc, qui vola sur 5 mètres avant de retomber et de se remettre sur ses pieds. Le bleu, quant à lui, retomba dans l'eau des égouts.

''Tch. C'est quoi ce chat ?'' Le chat répondit dans l'eau.

''Il dit « Aye ! Je m'appelle Happy !... Mmhh, l'eau est bonne. » … Pourquoi j'ai retranscrit ta dernière phrase ? En plus, c'est des déchets. Allez, sors de là. Bon, bref, maintenant, je vais te botter le cul !''

''Hmpf ! Seul les héros bottes les culs des vilains. Étant donné que tu es une fan de littérature, je croyais que tu savais cela. Mais j'ai eu tord. Car tu ne surpasseras jamais ma magie de creusage !'' Fit-il, le sol se creusant soudainement sous ses pieds.

''C'est de la magie ça ? Ça veut dire qu'Everlue est aussi un mage ?''

''Tch, en plus d'être laid comme un Balkan, on a affaire à une taupe. Everlue, la taupe-Balkan !'' Tiqua la blonde, faisant rire le chat et énervant le duc.

''JE VAIS TE FAIRE REGRETTER TES MOTS BLONDASSE ! DIS MOI CE QUE CACHE LE LIVRE !''

''Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans ce livre ?'' Demanda le chat.

''Ce livre est une très mauvaise nouvelle d'aventure où taupe-Balkan en est le héros.'' Répondit-elle, évitant un coup du duc.

''C'est un honneur pour un écrivain de m'avoir en tant que héros. Mais le contenu de ce livre est nul. C'était Kemu Zaleon, et il a écrit un tel déchet. Scandaleux. ET CESSE DE M'APPELEZ COMME ÇA, BLONDASSE !''

''Tch. Avec vous comme inspiration, ça m'étonne pas. En plus, vous l'avez forcé à écrire ça. Et comment pouvez encore jouer les type hauts et puissants ?''

''Haut et puissant ? Mais je suis haut et puissant. Il n'a pas su profiter de l'honneur que je lui ai donné.''

''Vous l'avez intimidé à le faire !''

''Intimidé ?'' Demanda le chat.

''Et alors ? C'est sa faute si il a refusé la première fois.'' Répondit-il, jouant avec sa moustache et un large sourire au visage. La blonde s'énerva encore plus à cette action. ''Je lui ai donné la possibilité d'écrire un livre avec ma grande et puissante personne comme héros. Mais cet idiot a rejeté l'offre. C'est pourquoi je lui ai dit que si il ne le faisait pas, je ferais en sorte que sa citoyenneté sera retiré à lui et à sa famille.'' Déclara le duc, creusant un tunnel dans le même temps.

''Retiré la citoyenneté ? Si ça arrive, tu ne peux ni rejoindre une guilde marchande, ni une guilde ouvrière. Il a autant d'autorité ?''

''Certaine partie de ce pays est encore régi par le système féodal. L'autorité peut agir dans ce cas et on peut te retirer ta citoyenneté comme ça.'' Répondit la blonde, ne cherchant même pas le duc, tant la colère lui montait. Elle ne réagi même pas lorsque le duc l'attrapa à la jambe.

''À la fin, il a accepté et a écrit ça ! Mais le fait qu'il a rejeté mon offre la première fois m'a mis en colère ! JE L'AI DONC ENFERMÉ SEUL DANS UNE CELLULE ET FORCÉ À L'ÉCRIRE ! BOYOYOYOYO ! J'AI DÉTRUIT SON HONNEUR ET SA FIERTÉ EN TANT QU'ÉCRIVAIN !'' Se vanta le duc. La blonde attrapa le duc par sa veste, enfonçant son bras dans le sol pour l'attraper et l'en faire sortir. Cela surpris les deux autres, tandis qu'elle arborait un visage noir de colère et d'envie de meurtre.

''Tu es prêt aller aussi loin pour obtenir ce que tu veux ? Peux tu au moins imaginer ce qu'il a ressenti seul dans sa cellule pendant 3 ans ?'' Fit-elle, serrant la veste du duc.

''T-3 ans ?!'' Fit le chat avec horreur.

''Il a pris conscience de ma grandeur !'' Se vanta le duc, essayant de se libérer de la poigne de la blonde.

''Grandeur ? Il s'est battu pour sa fierté ! Sa famille était en danger si il ne faisait pas ça ! Mais pour quelqu'un comme toi ? Aucune fierté d'écrivain accepterai ça !'' Ses clés se mirent ensuite à briller, apaisant la blonde et la faisant lâcher prise de la veste du duc, tandis que ce dernier recula ensuite de plusieurs mètres pour avoir une distance de sécurité avec la blonde.

''Toi, comment as-tu découvert autant de détail ?''

''Il suffit juste de lire le livre.''

''Hein ? J'ai lu le livre. Mais Kemu n'y apparaît.''

''Crétin. C'est un livre d'aventure très mauvais pour les fans au premier coup d'oeil. Mais Kemu Zaleon-san à commencer comme mage avant.''

''Quoi ? Impossible !''

''Si, abruti. Et il a utilisé ses dernières forces pour lancer une magie sur ce livre.''

''Ouah !''

''Est-ce qu'il a utilisé ça pour que sa rancune apparaisse une fois que la magie sera envolé ? IMPARDONNABLE !''

''Abruti fini… Mais c'est vrai, le véritable contenu sera révélé lorsque la magie aura disparu. Mais ce n'est pas ça que Kemu Zaleon-san voulait laisser avec ce livre. La vérité est différente.''

« C'est quoi ? » Pensa le chat, très intéressé.

''Q-Quoi ?''

''MAIS JE NE TE LE DONNERAIS JAMAIS ! TU N'AS MÊME PAS LE DROIT DE REGADER CE LIVRE ! OUVREZ UNE PORTE POUR LE CRABE, CANCER !''

''Oh, c'est vrai que t'es une mage stellaire.''

''CRABE ! JE SUIS SÛR QU'IL DIT « KANI » À LA FA FIN DE CHAQUE PHRASE ! J'EN SUIS SUR À 100% ! C'EST UN CRABE ! JE LE SAIS ! C'EST SUR !''

''Happy-san, c'est pas le moment !''

''Lucy, quelle coupe de cheveux veux-tu aujourd'hui, ebi ?''

''C'EST PAS LE MOMENT !''

''EBI ?!''

''Cancer-san, finis-moi le duc, s'il te plaît.''

''OK, ebi.''

''C'est comme s'attendre à un coup de poing direct, mais recevoir un crochet à la place ! Ouais, tu devrais lui dire de rentrer maintenant.''

''Pourquoi ce serait pas toi qui rentrerait ?''

« S-secret ? Il y a autre chose ? Il n'aurait pas écrit sur mon business illégal ? Merde, si ce livre entre en possession d'un mage inspecteur, je suis dans la merde ! » ''NUUUUOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH ! OUVREZ UNE PORTE POUR LA VIERGE !''

''HEIN ?''

''LA MÊME MAGIE QUE LUCY ?!''

''VIRGO !''

''IMPOSSIBLE !'' Hurla la blonde, tandis que la gorille apparu soudainement devant le duc.

''En quoi puis-je vous servir, Maître ?''

''RAMÈNE MOI LE LIVRE ET TUE CETTE BLONDASSE !''

''C'EST UN ESPRIT STELLAIRE ?'' Hurla la blonde.

''AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !'' Hurlèrent le duc, la mage stellaire et le chat en même temps en voyant ce qui étais arrivé avec la soubrette.

''NATSU-SAN ?!''

''Hein ?''

''POURQUOI EST-IL AVEC VIRGO ?''

''Tu… Comment ?''

''Comment… Elle s'est mis à brillé d'un coup, alors je l'ai suivi, et soudainement… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.''

'' « Suivi »… TU VEUX DIRE QUE L'AS ATTRAPÉ ?'' Remarqua la blonde en voyant que le rose tenait le vêtement de la servante avec l'une de ses mains. ''NE ME DÎTES PAS QU'UN HUMAIN EST PASSÉ PAR LE MONDE DES ESPRITS ! IMPOSSIBLE !''

''LUCY, JE FAIS QUOI ?'' Demanda le mage de feu, la blonde étant encore bloqué par le fait qu'il venait de passer par le monde des esprits.

''VIRGO, DÉBARRASSES MOI DE CES NUISANCES !''

''DÉBARRASSE TOI D'ELLE !'' Fit-elle, prenant son fouet.

''OK ! AAAHHH !'' Fit-il, donnant un coup de poing enflammé qui assomma la soubrette.

''QUOI ?!'' Hurla le duc, surpris, avant d'être attrapé au cou par le fouet de la blonde.

''Toi, tu vas payer ce que t'as fait à Kemu-san !'' Déclara la blonde, soulevant le duc en donnant un coup de fouet dans le sens opposé, alors que Cancer s'élança vers lui en même temps. ''TU NE DEVRAIS PAS MÊME ÊTRE PRÉSENT DANS UN LIVRE !'' Fit-elle, plaquant le duc sur la soubrette, tandis que le peu de ses cheveux et de sa moustache partit.

''Que dîtes-vous de cette coupe, madame ? Ebi.''

''Ahah !''

La blonde soupira de soulagement, tandis que son esprit s'approcha d'elle.

''T'as fait un excellent travail, Lucy !'' Déclara Natsu.

''Merci les gars.'' Répondit-elle, un sourire au visage et serrant le livre contre elle.

''T'es vraiment un mage de Fairy Tail.''

''Aye.''

''Vous devriez garder votre calme, Lucy-san. Votre secret risque d'être découvert si vous faîtes la moindre erreur.'' Lui murmura le crabe à son oreille.

''Je sais. J'essaierais. Mais c'est pas facile avec des types de ce genre… Sinon, qu'en est-il de Nicola-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

''Aquarius-san est en train de lui raconter votre histoire. Vous pourrez l'appeler demain normalement.'' Répondit-il, toujours en murmurant. La blonde le remercia avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Hein ? Ils parlent encore du secret de Lucy ? Et pourquoi elle n'appelle plus son chien Plue ?... Bah, on le saura plus tard, quand elle nous le dira. » Pensa Natsu.

Ils partirent ensuite du manoir et se dirigèrent vers celui du client, la blonde expliquant au passage comment elle avait découvert le secret du livre.

''Kemu Zaleon-san a été forcé d'écrire ce livre par le duc d'Everlue. C'est une nouvelle d'aventure avec le duc en tant que personnage principal. Mais la grammaire et le développement sont atroces. C'est donc pour ça que je pensais que Kemu-san ne pouvait pas avoir écrit cela, et c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'il y avait un secret dans ce livre.'' Fit-elle, sous le regard interrogateur de Natsu. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la résidence du client, où la blonde lui tendit le livre, à sa surprise.

''Q-que faîtes vous ? Si je me souviens bien, je vous avez dit de le brûler.''

''Vous savez, ce n'est pas très difficile de brûler un livre, Kaby-san.''

''A-alors je le ferais moi-même. Je ne veux même pas me donner la peine de le lire.'' Fit-il, arrachant le livre des mains.

''Je comprends pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas supporter l'existence de ce livre.'' Déclara-t-elle, surprenant tout le monde. ''C'est pour protéger la fierté de votre père. Vous êtes son fils, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Wouah !''

''Papa ?!''

''C-Comment… Comment avez-vous…''

''L'avez-vous déjà lu ?''

''Non. Mon père m'en a parlé, mais je ne l'ai jamais lu. Mais ce serait une perte de temps. Mon père me l'as dit, ce livre est un déchet.''

''Est-ce pour ça que vous voulez le brûler ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''Oui.''

''LE BRÛLER JUSTE PARCE QUE C'EST PAS UN BON LIVRE ? MAIS À QUOI VOUS PENSEZ, HEIN ? VOTRE PÈRE A ÉCRIT CE LIVRE !''

''NATSU-SAN, JE TE L'AI DIT ! C'EST POUR PROTÉGER L'HONNEUR DE SON PÈRE !'' Répliqua la blonde, tout en retenant Natsu.

''Oui, mon père était honteux d'avoir écrit « Day Break »… Il y a 31 ans, mon père est revenu à la maison, après être partit pendant 3 ans.''

''_Je suis rentré, finalement…''_

_Il s'est dirigé vers un meuble dans le salon, sans même dénier me regarder._

''_P-papa. Hé… Huh… Tu ne nous as pas contacté depuis trois ans… Où étais tu en train d'écrire ce livre ?''_

_Il ne m'a pas répondu, continuant à rechercher quelque chose que je ne savais pas sur le coup. Il sorti une corde d'un sac près du meuble._

''_J'en ai assez. Je quitte le métier d'écrivain.'' M'avait-il dit, enroulant la corde autour de son bras droit et la serrant pour empêcher le sang de passer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une bûche où un couteau y était planté._

''_At-qu'est-ce que tu … ?'' Il prit le couteau et posa son bras sur la table._

''_JE N'ÉCRIRAIS PLUS JAMAIS DE LIVRE ! WUUUOOOHHHH !'' Il trancha son bras droit d'un coup violent._

''_PAPA !''_

_Je l'ai ensuite emmené à l'hôpital, où il m'a raconté qu'il avait écrit Day Break._

''_Tu es là, Kaby…'' M'avait-il dit, en souriant. Mais j'étais resté silencieux. ''Hmhmhm. Tu as un peu grandi.''_

''_T'es qu'un idiot…'' Il avait continué de me sourire malgré ça, et ça m'a énervé. ''JE NE TE L'AVAIS PAS DIT IL Y A TROIS ANS ? QUE TU LE REGRETTERAIS D'AVOIR ÉCRIS UN TEL DÉCHET ?!''_

''_C'est vrai…''_

''_COMMENT AS-TU PU ÉCRIRE UN LIVRE SUR UN PERVERS COMME LUI ?!''_

''_La paye était bonne…'' M'avait-il répondu, après un instant de silence, mais toujours avec le sourire._

''_T'ES PATHÉTIQUE !''_

''_Ouais… C'est finalement la pire chose que j'ai écrit…''_

''_Tu as abandonné ta famille pendant trois ans… Pour écrire ce livre… Qu'est-ce que t'avais en tête… ?''_

''_Tu étais toujours dans mes pensées…'' M'avait-il répondu, n'ayant pas quitté son sourire._

''_ALORS TU AURAIS PU ÉCRIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DANS CE LIVRE ET REVENIR PLUS TÔT ! TU AS JETÉ TA FIERTÈ EN TANT QU'ÉCRICVAIN ET TA FAMILLE !'' C'était la première fois qu'il avait perdu son sourire depuis que je l'avais rendu visite. Je lui ai ensuite tourné le dos et me suis dirigé vers la sortie. ''Tu as fait une bonne chose en disant que tu quitté l'écriture. Quelqu'un qui n'as pas de fierté ne peut être ni écrivain, ni un père.''_

_Malgré ça, mon père m'avait souris, et il s'est suicidé quelque temps après. Même si j'allais sur sa tombe, je l'ai haït même après qu'il soit mort. Je l'ai aussi haït pour le fait qu'il ne soit pas arrivé à se relever de lui-même._

''Mais plus le temps passe, plus je regrette de lui avoir dit ça. Peut-être que si je lui avais pas dit de si terrible chose, il ne se serait pas suicider… C'est pourquoi j'ai envie d'effacer ce livre de la surface de la planète. Seulement en faisant cela, il pourra regagner sa fierté en tant qu'écrivain.'' Il alluma ensuite une allumette et l'approcha du livre. ''Mon père va pouvoir…''

''ATTENDEZ !''

Le livre se mit ensuite à briller et à flotter, à la surprise de tous.

''Qu-qu'est ce que… ?''

Les lettres s'envolèrent ensuite du livre et se mirent à flotter.

''LES LETTRES FLOTTENT !''

''Zekua Melon-san, sous le pseudonyme de Kemu Zaleon-san, à lancer un sort sur ce livre.''

''U-un sort ?''

Les lettres du titre se repositionnèrent, remplaçant « Day Break » par « Dear Kaby »

''Dear Kaby ?'' S'étonnèrent le client et sa femme.

''Oui. Il a lancé un sort qui change la place des lettres dans le livre, incluant le contenu et n'importe quoi d'autre.''

Les mots contenus dans le livre se mirent cette fois à flotter dans les airs, sous le regard admiratif des autres.

''Joli !''

''La raison pour laquelle il a arrêté d'écrire n'est pas du uniquement parce qu'il a écrit le pire livre possible, mais probablement le meilleur livre qui puisse exister.''

''INCROYABLE !''

''Les lettres dansent !''

''Le meilleur livre, qui contient des lettres pour Kaby-san.''

_« Tu étais toujours dans mes pensées. » _Repensa Kaby, tandis que livre se referma et tomba dans ses mains.

''C'est ce que Kemu Zaleon-san voulait réellement laisser derrière lui.''

''Papa… Je ne l'ai jamais réellement compris…'' Pleura-t-il.

''Bien sur. Si vous comprenez comment fonctionne l'esprit d'un écrivain, vous perdrez le plaisir de lire ses livres.'' Fit la blonde avec un sourire, partagé par ses deux compagnons et par des larmes de joie pour Kaby.

''Je ne peux pas brûler ce livre.''

''Donc on ne peut pas prendre l'argent non plus.'' S'exclama Natsu à Happy.

''Je suis d'accord.''

''Hein ?'' Firent Lucy et Kaby.

''On nous a demandé de « brûler le livre », et nous avons échoué.'' Expliqua le rose.

''N-non, mais… On ne peut pas faire ça…''

''Non…''

''Vous acceptez de ne pas prendre l'argent ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''AAAAHHH ! Tu disais de si bonne choses tout à l'heure, mais ils ont tous disparu.'' Fit Happy.

''P-pas du tout !''

''J'ai dit qu'on n'en voulait pas, donc on n'en veux pas.''

''Je suis d'accord.'' Acquiesça la blonde.

''Allons-y. Vous devriez aussi rentrer chez vous, Melon.'' Déclara Natsu, à la surprise du couple.

''Hein ?''

Ils partirent ensuite de la maison et longèrent une rivière, non loin de la ville.

''Je ne pensais pas que tu rejetterais 2 millions, Natsu-san. Oh fait, on rentre à pied ?''

''Si on acceptait de l'argent pour quelque chose que l'on avait pas fait, ça aurait terni le nom de Fairy Tail.'' Répondit Natsu.

''Aye.''

''Hmhm, tu fais ça pour la guilde, hein ? Mais ça m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas riche malgré le fait qu'il soit le fils d'un écrivain célèbre. Il a dit qu'il avait emprunté la maison à un ami pour le rendre plus grand. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça.''

''Vraiment ?'' Demanda le chat.

''Bien sur. Je m'en fous de l'argent. Mais comment as-tu fait pour savoir ça ?'' Demanda la blonde au rose.

''Hm ? Leur odeur était différente de celle de la maison. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?''

''JE SUIS PAS UN ANIMAL !''

''Cet écrivain, c'était un grand mage, non ?''

''Aye, si puissant que même sa magie continué de fonctionné après 30 ans.''

''Il était dans une guilde de mage quand il était plus jeune. Il a écrit des nouvelles sur les aventures qu'il a eut. Je m'aspire de lui.''

''Je le savais.'' Fit soudainement Natsu, un sourire disant « je-sais-tout » sur le visage.

''Hein ?''

''Ce que tu essayais de cacher la dernière fois, c'est une histoire que t'écris, non ?''

''C'est pour ça que t'es aussi familier avec les livres.'' Ajouta le chat, faisant rougir la blonde.

''N-NE LE DÎTES À PERSONNE, OK ?''

''Pourquoi pas ?''

''JE… JE SUIS PAS TRÈS BONNE EN ÉCRITURE ! CE SERAIT EMBARRASSANT SI QUELQU'UN LE LISEZ !''

''Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne le liras.''

''CELA ME RENDRAIT TRISTE AUSSI !''

Ils marchèrent ensuite jusque la guilde, parlant du livre de la blonde, qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal d'esquiver le sujet. Lorsqu'ils furent devant les portes de la guilde, Natsu y donna un grand coup de pied.

''YO, ON EST RENTRÉS !''

''Oh, tiens, salut Natsu, Happy, Lucy. Comment s'est passé votre première mission ?'' Demanda Mirajane.

''Un échec.'' Firent-ils, le sourire au visage, partagé par tout le monde et le rire de certains, qui ne contenaient aucune moquerie.

''Je vois.''

''Bon, je rentre chez moi. Salut les gars !'' Fit la blonde, levant la main pour dire au revoir.

''Salut !'' Firent les mages de la guilde. La blanche s'approcha ensuite de Natsu, qui s'était assis à une table, un verre contenant du feu sur un plateau.

''Alors ? Que s'est-il passé durant votre mission ?''

''On a botté des culs !'' Fit Natsu.

''Aye ! Les culs de deux mercenaires et d'une gorille.''

''Oh. Les mercenaires venaient de quelle guilde ?''

''Les « Loups du Sud ». C'était les Vanish Brothers.''

''Je vois. Comment s'est passé la mission à par ça ?''

''C'est Lucy qu'à tout fait.'' Répondit Natsu. ''Yosh ! Je veux me battre contre elle !''

''Hmhmhm…'' Rigola la blanche.

''Aye !'' Ajouta Happy, avant de prendre un air plus sérieux et triste. ''… Mais elle doit se sentir très seule.'' Fit-il, tandis que son compagnon rose partagea son air, surprenant la blanche et les autres.

''Comment ça ?''

''Elle a dit qu'à part quelques personnes au manoir où elle vivait et en dehors, les gens la traitée de monstre et d'abomination, et ils disaient qu'elle devrait être morte.'' Expliqua le chat, surprenant une nouvelle fois tout le monde.

''… Pourquoi les gens lui dirait ça ?'' Demanda un membre.

''On ne sait pas. Elle ne nous l'a pas dit.'' Répondit Happy, créant un moment de silence.

''… Il y a aussi son secret.'' Fit Natsu, intéressant la blanche.

''Quel secret ?''

''Je sais pas, j'ai entendu ses esprits dire qu'ils feront en sorte que son secret reste secret.''

''… Je vois… Bon, je retourne au bar.'' Fit Mirajane, retournant au bar avec le verre de Natsu et le plateau. « On a tous une blessure, une peine ou une souffrance dans cette guilde, que l'on se partage tous. Quelle est la tienne, Lucy-chan ?... J'espère que tu accepteras de la partager avec nous. »

Le lendemain, personne ne demanda à la blonde le pourquoi de ce qu'ils avaient découvert, ne voulant pas la brusquer et voulant la laisser s'ouvrir d'elle-même à eux. Natsu demanda aussi de combattre Lucy plusieurs fois, mais elle refusa à chaque fois. Enfin, comme l'avait dit Cancer, la blonde aperçut la clé de Plue briller le soir même, et l'invoqua chez elle, le seul endroit loin des regards de la guilde.

''Alors, Nicola-san, tu sais mon secret ?'' Le chien répondit par un « oui » de la tête. ''Que décides-tu ?'' Il resta quelques instants sans réponse, à la regarder avec son sourire. ''Tu ne veux pas de moi comme ton nakama, n'est-ce pas ? Je comprends. Je tâcherai de trouver un bon Maître…'' Fit-elle, baissant la tête après avoir fini sa phrase.

''Puun !'' La blonde releva la tête et le regarda.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nico…'' Le chien enlaça sa jambe de manière affective. ''Tu… Tu m'acceptes comme ton nakama ?''

''Puun !'' Fit-il, secouant la tête de haut en bas pour dire « oui ». La blonde eut un sourire en voyant cela.

''Merci, Plue-san. Ça me touche beaucoup.'' Fit-elle, serrant le chien contre elle.

* * *

Je tiens à vous redire merci de suivre cette histoire. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à partager vos impressions. Comme je l'ai dit, j'accepte toutes les critiques, aussi bien bonnes que mauvaises, du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un troll pour se moquer.

Dans le prochain chapitre réapparaîtra notre mage rousse favorite.

Passez une bonne journée.


	5. Eisen Wald, Partie I

Bonjour,

Nous voilà donc à la partie où l'équipe la plus forte s'est créée. Et à l'attaque de la guilde noire sur les Maîtres: j'ai nommé Eisen Wald.

Bien, sur ce bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Eisen Wald, partie I :**

''Hmm… « Rechercher un bracelet magique. », « Retirer un sort d'un bâton maudit. », « Prédire l'amour avec l'astrologie ? », « Tuer un démon dans un volcan ? »… Hmm… Il y a beaucoup de requête de différentes types.'' Remarqua la blonde en consultant le tableau des quêtes. Elle portait un t-shirt, une mini jupe, une ceinture et des chaussures à talon.

''Si tu trouves quelque chose qui t'intéresses, fais-le moi savoir, vu que le Maître n'est pas là.'' Lui annonça la blanche.

''Hm ? Ah oui, il n'est pas là.''

''Il doit participer à une réunion, donc il ne sera pas là pour un moment.''

''Une réunion ?''

''C'est une rencontre où les Maîtres des guildes des différentes provinces viennent faire un rapport sur leur guilde. C'est différent des réunions du conseil mais… Hmm, je pense que c'est un peu confus. Reedus, je peux t'emprunter ton stylo lumineux, s'il te plaît ?''

''Yes.'' Répondit un homme très obèse, habillé d'un t-shirt blanc, d'un chapeau de sorcier, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires, tout en tendant son stylo sans se retourner.

''Tu ne peux pas savoir le schéma des organisations de mages quand tu viens juste de rejoindre une guilde, non ?'' Fit la blanche, écrivant dans l'air avec le stylo et se mettant à chanter à tue-tête. ''Les dix conseillers, qui sont en connexions avec le gouvernement, détiennent la plus grande position dans le monde des mages. Le Conseil existe pour protéger le monde des mages. Ils jugent aussi les mages qui ont commis des crimes dans une guilde. Les Maîtres de guilde sont juste en dessous d'eux. Leur job est de lisser la communication entre les guildes dans chaque province et de notifier les membres des guildes des décisions du conseil, mais aussi de les réunir. Enfin… C'est un dur travail à faire.''

''Je n'aurais jamais pensé que chaque guilde avait une connexion avec une autre. Enfin, pas de cette façon.''

''La connexion entre chaque guilde est très importante. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas oublier cela, tu sais. Sinon…'' Finit la blanche, sous le regard interrogateur de la blonde.

''LES ÊTRES DES TÉNÈBRES VIENDRONT POUR TOI !'' Fit Natsu de façon effrayante.

''HIEEEK !''

''UWAHAHAHA ! ELLE A DIT « HIEEEK ! » DE QUOI AS-TU PEUR ?''

''IDIOT ! TU M'AS PRIS PAR SURPRISE ! TOUT LE MONDE AURAIT PEUR COMME ÇA !''

''Bibiri (Trouillard(e), qui a facilement peur) Lucy, alias Billy !'' L'appela le chat.

''NE ME DONNE PAS UN SURNOM AUSSI BIZARRE !''

''Mais ces êtres des ténèbres existent réellement. On appelle les guilde qui n'ont pas rejoint la ligue des guildes noires.'' Reprit la blanche.

''Ils ne suivent pas les lois, donc ils sont effrayants.'' Ajouta Natsu.

''Aye.''

''Ils viendront pour te recruter un jour.'' Commenta la mage stellaire.

''Sinon, pourquoi tu ne choisirais pas un job cette fois ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''On l'a fait sans te consulter la dernière fois, donc c'est ton tour de choisir.'' Ajouta Happy.

''Non, on se sépare.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Aye ?''

''Vous vouliez juste prendre n'importe quelle fille blonde, non ?''

''De quoi tu parles… ? Mais t'as raison, sinon.''

''JE LE SAVAIS !''

''Sinon, on a choisi Lucy dans notre équipe, car t'es sympa.'' Fit le chat bleu avec un sourire, mais n'obtenant pas la même chose du côté de la blonde.

''Tu n'es pas obligé de faire équipe avec quelqu'un. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fais un excellent job la dernière fois. Tu devrais recevoir beaucoup de demande de recrutement.'' Fit Gray, en caleçon.

''Lucy… Voudrais-tu faire une équipe d'amour avec moi ? Juste nous deux, ce soir.'' Ajouta Loki.

''Non.'' Répondit-elle.

''Tu vois ? Tu as vaincu deux mercenaires de la guilde des Loups du Sud et un genre de gorille, non ? C'est très impressionnant.''

''Je n'ai vaincu que l'un des deux mercenaires. Le reste, c'est Natsu-san.''

''C'étais toi, bâtard.'' Fit-il, en prenant une mine colérique et en tenant Natsu par le col.

''Un problème avec ça ?'' Répondit-il, par le même ton et la même tête.

''Gray, tes vêtements.'' Fit la blanche.

''AAAAAAHHHH ! JE LES AI ENCORE OUBLIÉ !''

''Quel trou du cul.''

''TU VIENS DE ME TRAITER DE TROU DU CUL, PETITE FLAMME DE MERDE ?!''

''UN GROS TROU DU CUL, ESPÈCE DE PUNK PERVERS !''

''N'est ce pas ?'' Fit Loki à Lucy, avec un regard dragueur, la constellationniste totalement blasé de celui-ci.

''QUOI ?''

''PUNK !''

''BÂTARD !''

''HEIN ?''

''Vous êtes réellement belle, même en regardant avec le noir de mes lunettes de soleil, vous restez tellement belle… Si je vous regardais avec mes propres yeux, ils se décomposeraient probablement. Haha.''

''Dans ce cas, retire-les.''

Le dragueur regarda ensuite la hanche de la blonde, et fut surpris de voir qu'elle possédait des clés de constellationniste accrochées à sa ceinture.

''WUOOOH ! TU ES UNE MAGE STELLAIRE ?!'' Hurla-t-il, s'éloignant soudainement de la blonde, à sa surprise.

''Aye ! Elle a le taureau, le crabe, et pleins d'autres aussi.'' Déclara Happy.

''QUEL IRONIE DU SORT… ! DÉSOLÉ ! MAIS C'EST LA FIN DE NOUS DEUX !'' Fit-il, courant vers la sortie.

''Depuis quand y avait-il un « nous deux »… ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?''

''Loki a eu un mauvais passé avec un mage stellaire.'' Répondit la blanche.

''Rend-moi mon stylo.'' Fit Reedus.

''Comment ça ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''Je suis sûre que ça a quelque chose en rapport avec une fille. Ah, le revoilà.''

''MERDE ! NATSU ! GRAY !''

''QUOI ?''

''ERZA EST DE RETOUR !''

''AAAAAAAAHHHHHH !'' Hurlèrent-ils, horrifiés par ces paroles. Tous se retournèrent et déglutirent en voyant la mage aux cheveux écarlates et en armure arrivée, portant d'une main une corne ornée de bijoux faisant près de deux fois sa taille.

''Je pense… Que je vais rentrer.'' Fit Loki, nerveux.

''Je suis revenue. Est-ce que le Maître est là ?''

''Bon retour. Le Maître n'est pas là pour le moment.'' Répondit la blanche, sans frayeur.

''Je vois…''

''E-Erza-san… C'est quoi ce… Truc énorme.'' Demanda un membre de la guilde, effrayé par la rousse.

''Hmm ? Ça ? Les habitants locaux ont décoré la corne du démon que j'ai vaincu. C'était si joli que je l'ai acheté comme souvenir. Est-ce que ça dérange ?''

''N-NON, PAS DU TOUT !''

''La corne du démon qu'elle a vaincue, hein…'' Fit un membre.

''Whoa…'' Ajouta un autre.

''Sinon, les gars… J'ai entendu dire que vous avez causé beaucoup de troubles, encore. Même si le Maître vous pardonne, je ne le ferais pas.''

''C'est elle Erza-san ?''

''Aye. Elle est très forte. Tu la connais ?'' Demanda Happy.

''C'est elle qui m'as ramené à la guilde, après que j'ai été attaqué par mes deux compagnons de voyage.''

''Oh, c'est vrai.''

''Cana… Ce n'est pas une posture pour boire.'' Fit-elle à la brune, qui tremblait de peur. ''Visitor, si tu veux danser, fais le dehors. Wakaba, tes cendres de cigarettes sont partout sur le sol.'' Reprit-elle, stoppant un brun dans un costume de danse et un autre avec une coupe banane et en chemise hawaïenne qui fumait. ''Nab, tu traînes encore devant le tableau des quêtes ? Prends un job… « Soupir » Les gars, vous me causer tellement de problème, je ne dirais rien aujourd'hui.'' Fit-elle, tandis que les autres membres baissèrent la tête de honte.

« Je crois qu'elle en a déjà beaucoup dit ! » ''C'est une disciplinaire ou quelque chose du genre… ?'' Demanda la blonde, un peu tremblante.

''C'est Erza.'' Répondit le chat.

''Au passage, est-ce que Natsu et Gray sont là ?'' Demanda la rousse à Happy.

''Aye.''

''H-hé Erza… N-Nous… Sommes… G-g-gentils l'un envers l'autre.'' Structura Gray malgré sa peur, le bras droit autour du cou de Natsu de façon amicale et lui serrant la main.

''Aye sir.'' Ajouta le rose, dans le même état et faisant la même chose.

''NATSU-SAN EST DEVENU COMME HAPPY-SAN !?''

''Je vois… Les meilleurs amis se battent parfois… Mais je préfères vous voir gentils l'un envers l'autre comme ça plus souvent.''

''Ah… Non… Comme je te le dis à chaque fois, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis ou quelque chose du genre…''

''Aye sir.''

''JE N'AI JAMAIS VU NATSU-SAN COMME ÇA !''

''Natsu et Gray sont tous les deux effrayés par Erza. J'explique cela avec un dessin.'' Intervint la barmaid tout en rigolant après avoir mal dessiné la tête des deux garçons et de la rousse.

''Huh ? Attends, tu fais un dessin juste pour ça ? Tu es très mauvaise à ça, d'ailleurs…''

''Natsu a combattu Erza une fois et s'est fait battre.''

''Ah bon ?''

''Et elle a trouvé Gray marchant dans le coin totalement nu, et l'a battu lui aussi.''

''Mon…''

''Loki a une fois tenté de draguer Erza, et a failli se faire tuer.'' La blonde ne fit aucun commentaire en entendant cela.

''Je suis contente de voir que vous deux allez bien.'' Fit la mage en armure avec un sourire, avant de remarquer la mage stellaire. ''Hmm ? Tiens, tu es encore là ? Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéries ?''

''B-bonjour, Erza-sama. Je m'appelle L-Lucy Lucky Heartfilia. Mes blessures sont guéries, mais j'ai décidé de rejoindre Fairy Tail.'' Fit-elle, nerveuse de la prestation précédente de la rousse et faisant une révérence.

''Je vois. Enchantée. Mais pas la peine d'être aussi formelle. Appelle moi Erza.''

''D-d'accord, Erza-san.''

''Bien. J'ai entendu dire que tu as vaincu une gorille et des mercenaires.''

''Non. Je n'ai vaincu que l'un des mercenaires. C'est Natsu-san qui les as vaincu.''

''Je vois. Sinon, Gray, Natsu, je voulais en fait vous demandez une faveur. J'ai entendu quelque chose de troublant durant ma mission. Normalement, j'aurais consulté le Maître à ce propos, mais je vois ce sujet avec urgence, donc, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous viendrez avec moi, non ?''

''HEIN ?'' Firent les deux intéressés, surpris par cette demande, comme le reste de la guilde.

''Q-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!'' Demanda Cana.

''C'est la première que je vois Erza faire équipe avec quelqu'un !'' Fit un membre.

''Elle est même capable de vaincre un monstre aussi énorme !'' Ajouta un autre, se tenant à côté de la corne que la mage avait apportée.

''Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être… ?'' Demanda Happy avec sérieux, tandis que la constellationniste commençait à trembler en entendant ce que les autres membres disaient.

''Nous partons demain. Préparez-vous.'' Reprit-elle, n'attendant pas de réponse.

''Ah… Non… At…''

''J'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE JE VENAIS !'' Hurla Natsu.

''Je parlerais des détails sur le chemin.''

''Erza… Natsu… Et Gray… Je n'ai jamais imaginé ça, mais… C'est peut-être bien l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail…'' Fit Mirajane en tremblant, tandis que la blonde resta bouche bée. La guilde resta ensuite silencieuse quelques minutes, malgré les murmures qui se faisaient.

''I-impossible. C'EST DÉJÀ AGAÇANT D'ÊTRE AVEC TOI, ET MAINTENANT J'AURAIS ERZA DANS LE COIN AUSSI !'' Hurla Gray.

''CETTE ÉQUIPE EST IMPOSSIBLE ! EN PLUS, JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !'' Hurla Natsu, avant de se retourner vers Lucy et de s'en prendre à elle.

''KYAH ! Q-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?''

''Tu es Natsu à partir de maintenant.'' Fit-il avec un sourire, sans habit, tandis que la blonde les portait avec une mèche.

''Pas possible.''

''Aye.''

* * *

''De quelle guilde vient cette femme ?''

''Aucune idée.''

''Elle est magnifique… Merde ! J'aurais du faire le premier pas.''

''Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance.''

''QUOI !?''

''Est-ce que Kageyama est revenu ?''

''Ce n'est pas un boulot facile de briser le sceau de _ça_, donc on n'y peut rien.'' Répondit un membre, tandis que deux autres se dévisager du regard.

''Ne soyez pas hésitant… Maintenant on a notre chance. Maintenant, quand les vieux iront à la réunion…'' Fit le « Shinigami » d'Eisen Wald, Eligoal, un homme aux cheveux argentés, ne portant qu'une jupe usée recouvert de deux tissus et maintenu par une ceinture, ainsi qu'une écharpe, et tatoué sous les yeux, sur le torse, les bras et dans le dos.

* * *

''Pourquoi est-ce que ce monstre d'Erza à besoin de notre aide ?'' Fit Natsu, énervé.

''Comment je le saurais ? De plus, si elle avait besoin d'aide, moi seul aurait suffi.'' Répondit Gray, énervé aussi. Il portait un manteau blanc, un pantalon et des chaussures noirs.

''ALORS POURQUOI T'Y VA PAS TOI-MÊME ? JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !'' Hurla Natsu, qui se battait avec Gray, mettant la gare sans dessus dessous.

''BIEN, DANS CE CAS NE VIENS PAS ! VA TE FAIRE TUER PAR ERZA APRÈS ÇA !'' Répondit Gray.

''VOUS DEUX VOUS CAUSEZ TROP DE PROBLÈME, ALORS LA FERME !'' Hurla la blonde, avant de se calmer. ''Bon sang. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas vous supportez ?'' Fit-elle, obtenant l'attention des deux autres.

''Pourquoi es tu là sinon ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''Mira-san me l'a demandé.''

''_C'est vrai que ce serait bien si ces trois là formerais une équipe, mais le fait qu'ils ne se supportes pas m'inquiète un peu. Lucy, peux-tu faire équipe avec eux et jouer la médiatrice ?''_

''_HEIN ?''_

''_Mon stylo.''_

''Par ailleurs, Erza-san m'a sauvée la vie. J'aimerais l'aider en retour.''

''Donc tu voulais venir, hein ?'' Fit Happy.

''Bien sur. Mais j'hésitais. Et je voulais faire une mission. Je la ferais après au pire… Attends, si c'est trois là on besoin d'un médiateur, pourquoi pas toi ?!... Uwah, je te plains ! Mira-san à complètement oublié ton existence.''

''Aye !'' Répondit simplement le chat.

''Pourquoi tu prends toujours ton sac de couchage ?'' Fit Gray, dévisageant le rose.

''Pour dormir dessus, évidemment.''

'' « Soupir » Ça devient si embêtant.'' Fit la constellationniste, exaspérer, avant de sourire à une soudaine idée. ''Ah ! ERZA-SAN, PAR ICI !'' Fit-elle, dans une direction aléatoire.

''Soyons gentils entre nous !'' Fit Gray, serrant le cou de Natsu de façon amicale.

''Aye aye, sir !''

''AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! C'EST TROP DRÔLE !'' Rigola la mage des clés, se tenant les côtes.

''TU NOUS AS PIÉGÉ !'' Hurlèrent-ils en chœur, alors que la blonde se calma.

''Peut-être que vous vous entendez bien, finalement.''

''Impossible ! Pourquoi devons-nous y aller avec cette femme ? Mon ventre commence à me faire mal…'' Fit Gray.

''Tu veux du poisson ?'' Proposa Happy.

''NON !''

''Lucy, pourquoi es-tu là ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''TU NE M'AS PAS ÉCOUTÉ ?!''

''Désolée… Est-ce que je vous ai fait attendre ?'' Demanda la rousse, transportant un chariot de bagage.

''TROP DE BAGAGE !''

''Hm ? Tu es venue Lucy ?''

''Aye. Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvée, et t'aider par la même occasion. Par ailleurs, Mira-san m'a demandé de faire équipe avec vous. J'essaierais d'être utile.''

''Je vois… Merci de ton aide. Cette mission sera risquée, mais au vu de comment tu as fait ton job la dernière fois, je pense que ça devrait aller.''

''Risquée ? Pas de problème.''

''Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste notre tâche cette fois, mais j'irais avec toi, à une seule condition.'' Fit Natsu.

''Condition ?''

''I-IDIOT… ! Je… Je travaillerais gratuitement si c'est pour toi, Erza.'' Fit Gray, nerveux.

''Dis-le.''

''Quand on reviendras, battons-nous. Je suis différent de la dernière fois.''

''TU VEUX TE BATTRE AVEC N'IMPORTE QUI ?!'' Cria Lucy.

''H-HÉ ! NE FONCES PAS TÊTE BAISSER ! TU VEUX MOURIR !?'' Hurla Gray.

''Tu as réellement grandi. Je ne suis pas réellement confiante en moi-même… Mais c'est d'accord, j'accepte.'' Fit-elle, un sourire au visage et remettant des cheveux derrière son oreille.

''QU'EST-CE QUE ÇAVEUX DIRE, QUE T'AS PAS CONFIANCE ?! COMBAT MOI SÉRIEUSEMENT !''

''Fufu… Je sais… Mais tu es fort… Je voulais juste dire ça. Gray… Souhaites-tu me combattre aussi ?'' Fit-elle, tandis qu'il fit « non » de la tête.

''WOOSH ! J'Y SUIS ! FAISONS-LE !'' Hurla Natsu, s'enflammant littéralement, avant d'être dans un état souffrant une fois dans le train.

''T'es si désespérant, Natsu. Va t'asseoir autre part si tu vas être chiant… Même mieux, ne montes pas dans le train ! Cours !'' Fit Gray, écoeuré à côté du rose et n'obtenant qu'un « ugh » en réponse.

''Je sais que ça arrive à chaque fois… Mais ça à toujours l'air si douloureux.'' Ajouta la blonde, assis à côté d'Erza.

'' « Soupir » Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.'' Proposa la mage en armure.

''Aye…''

''Je devrais peut-être changé de place.'' Fit la constellationniste en se levant.

La rousse regarda ensuite Natsu avec un regard compatissant, avant de lui donner un coup de poing au ventre et de mettre sa tête sur ses jambes, l'assommant sur le coup, à la frayeur des trois autres.

''Ça devrait le soulagé un peu.'' Fit-elle, les autres n'osant rien dire.

''Maintenant que j'y pense… Je n'ai encore jamais réellement vu de magie à Fairy Tail, hormis celui d'Happy-san et de Natsu-san. Quel genre de magie utilises-tu, Erza-san ?''

''La magie d'Erza est magnifique. Beaucoup de sang arrive à la fin. Le sang des ennemis.'' Répondit Happy.

''Comment ça peut être magnifique ?''

''Ce n'est rien de spécial… Je pense que celle de Gray est plus belle.'' Ajouta Erza.

''Elle l'est ?'' Demanda Gray, avant de poser son poing sur la paume de sa main et de fabriquer une sculpture de glace du symbole de Fairy Tail.

''Wah !'' Fit la blonde, des étoiles dans les yeux.

''C'est de la magie de glace.''

''Je trouve que la glace ne te convient pas.''

''On s'en fout.''

''… Glace ! Flamme ! AH ! Pas étonnant que vous ne vous entendez pas ! Vous deux êtes si simple et mignon.'' Fit la mage stellaire, une main devant son sourire.

''Vraiment ?'' Demanda la rousse.

''… On s'en fout.'' Bouda Gray. ''Sinon, commençons Erza : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Te voir demander de l'aide n'arrive pas souvent.''

''Ouais… Laissez moi vous expliquer. J'étais sur le chemin du retour, quand je me suis arrêté à un bar à Onibas, où les mages s'y rassemble, puis des gens on attiré mon attention…''

''_RAAAHH ! OÙ EST MON ALCOOL ? POURQUOI ÊTES-VOUS SI LENT ?''_

''_Je… Je suis désolée.''_

''_Beard… Ne soit pas si énervé.''_

''_Hmm…''_

''_COMMENT JE NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE IRRITÉS PAR ÇA ?!'' Fit ce Beard. ''ON A FINALEMENT TROUVÉ LA « LULLABY » CACHÉE, MAIS ELLE A ÉTÉ SCELLÉE ! COMMENT ONT-ILS FAIT ÇA ?! ON NE PEUT MÊME PAS BRISER LE SCEAU !''_

''_Idiot ! Tu es trop bruyant !''_

''_Ouaip ! Bruyant !''_

''_MERDE !''_

''_Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne pouvons pas briser le sceau, même avec plusieurs personnes.''_

''_Hein ?''_

''_Je prends soin du reste, donc vous partez devant et rentrez à la guilde. S'il vous plaît, faîtes le savoir à Eligoal-san. Je reviendrais avec la Lullaby dans trois jours.''_

''_POUR DE VRAI !? TU AS TROUVÉ COMMENT BRISER LE SCEAU ?''_

''_OOH, BON TRAVAILLE, KAGE-CHAN !''_

''Lullaby ?'' Demanda Gray.

''Lullaby… Ça me dit quelque chose… C'est quel genre de magie ?'' Demanda la mage des clés.

''Je ne sais pas… Mais vu que ça a été scellé, ça contient peut-être une magie puissante.''

''Une magie puissante… ?'' La blonde se mit à réfléchir, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se lever précipitamment, tout en prenant Erza par les épaules.

''O-OY, TU VEUX MOURIR ?!'' Demanda Gray, surpris par l'action soudaine de Lucy.

''ERZA, SAIS-TU QUI VA L'UTILISER ? ET DANS QUEL BUT ?'' Cria-t-elle, la panique dans la voix.

« Elle est plus forte qu'elle en à l'air. Et pas de –san à la fin ? » Remarqua la rousse, sentant la poigne de la constellationniste sur son armure.

''ERZA-SAN RÉPONDS !''

''Sais-tu ce que c'est ?'' Demanda-t-elle calmement, faisant une nouvelle fois écarquiller les yeux de la blonde. Cette dernière se mit à regarder autour d'elle puis lâcha prise.

''Pas ici. Ça risque de causer la panique, surtout si je me trompe…'' Répondit-elle, surprenant les trois autres, avant de se rasseoir. Ils se mirent à regarder autour d'eux et virent que tout le monde les regardait, surpris par le spectacle soudain que venait de faire la mage des clés. ''J'espère vraiment que je me trompe, sinon…''

''… Il devait briser un sceau ? Ce n'était peut-être que leur job.'' Proposa Gray, pour rompre le silence.

''Ouais… C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, et je n'y ai pas donné plus d'attention… Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne du nom Eligoal. L'As de la guilde de mage d'Eisen Wald, Shinigami Eligoal.''

''S-Shinigami ?'' Demanda la mage des esprits, imaginant une figure noire encapuchonnée représentant une faucheuse.

''C'est un surnom que les gens lui ont donné, car il fait des missions d'assassinat. Le conseil interdit les mages de faire des missions d'assassinat, mais Eisen Wald a choisi l'argent. En résultat… La guilde a été bannie de la ligue des guildes de mages il y a six ans… Et est désormais répertorié comme une guilde noire.'' Expliqua-t-elle, tout en sortant du train et de la station avec son chariot.

''Guilde noire ?! Ça correspond a ce que pourrait faire _ce_ Lullaby… Pourvu qu'il y ait un autre Lullaby.'' Recommença à paniquer Lucy.

''Lucy, garde ton calme. Tu n'arriveras à rien si tu paniques.'' Fit Gray pour la calmer.

''Je sais, mais…''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, on les empêcheras d'utiliser cet objet.'' Rassura Erza.

''Aye… Au fait, tu as dit qu'ils ont été banni, ils n'ont pas été arrêté ?'' Demanda la blonde pour changer de sujet.

''Ils l'ont été. Le Maître d'Eisen Wald a été arrêté, et la guilde a reçu l'ordre de se dissoudre. Cependant, beaucoup de guilde noire continue de fonctionner sans rancune et ignore les ordres. Ce fut une erreur de ma part… Si seulement je m'étais souvenu du nom d'Eligoal au bar, je les aurais tous fait saigner.'' Reprit la rousse, un regard montrant sa colère.

''HIEEEEK !'' Hurla la constellationniste de peur.

''Ouais… Si c'était juste ces gens dont tu parles, tu aurais sans doute pu t'en chargée seule, Erza. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit d'une guilde entière…'' Fit Gray.

''Ils détiennent cette Lullaby et mijote quelque chose. J'ai pensé que l'on ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur cette affaire. On écrasera Eisen Wald.''

''Ça semble intéressant.'' Sourit Gray. ''Et tu sais où est Eisen Wald ?''

''Non. Nous sommes venus dans cette ville pour trouver leur destination.''

''Hein ? Non… NATSU-SAN N'EST PAS LÀ !'' Hurla la blonde, à l'horreur des trois autres.

* * *

''Monsieur, est-ce que cette place est prise ?'' Demanda un homme, ayant des cheveux noirs et portant un t-shirt bordeaux, une veste blanche, un pantalon bleu ciel et des chaussures noirs, à Natsu tout en s'asseyant devant lui, ce dernier ne pouvant répondre, souffrant de son mal. ''Eh bien, eh bien… Vous avez l'air de souffrir. Vous allez bien ?'' Demanda-t-il, avant de voir la marque de Fairy Tail sur le bras droit de Natsu. ''Fairy Tail. Une guilde régulière, hein ?... Je t'envie.'' Fit-il avec un sourire.

* * *

''COMMENT AI-JE PU FAIRE ÇA ?! J'ÉTAIS TROP OCCUPER À PARLER ET J'AI LAISSÉ NATSU DANS LE TRAIN ! IL NE PEUT PAS SUPPORTER LES MOYENS DE TRANSPORTS EN PLUS ! C'EST MA FAUTE ! S'IL TE PLAÎT, FRAPPE MOI !'' Fit Erza, serrant les dents de « sa faute » tout en parlant à Lucy.

''Allez, allez, calme toi.'' Fit-elle.

''VOILÀ CE QUI SE PASSE ! JE VAIS ARRÊTER LE TRAIN !'' Reprit-elle à un agent du train.

''Q-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda l'agent, totalement perdu par la soudaine phrase de la mage en armure, qui ne donna pas une seule explication qui plus est.

''Les personnes de Fairy Tail sont très similaires, non… ?'' Fit la constellationniste.

''ÉH ! JE SUIS NORMAL !'' Répliqua Gray.

''Comment un exhibitionniste peut être normal ?''

''C'est pour notre nakama. S'il vous plaît, essayé de comprendre.'' Demanda Erza à l'agent.

''ARRÊTEZ DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ON NE PEUT PAS ARRÊTER LE TRAIN JUSTE POUR UNE PERSONNE QUI N'A PAS PU SORTIR !'' Cria l'agent, tandis que les mages remarquèrent le levier d'arrêt d'urgence juste derrière l'agent.

''HAPPY !''

''AYE SIR !''

''A-ATTENDEZ !'' Cria l'agent, mais ne pouvant arrêter le chat bleu d'abaisser le levier, faisant sonner une alarme et allumer des lumières le long de la voie ferré.

''QU-QUOI ?!'' ''UN ACCIDENT !?'' Crièrent des passants, et murmurant sur les raisons possibles de l'activation de l'alarme.

''Allons chercher Natsu ! Excusez-nous, mais pourriez-vous livrez cela à « Hôtel Chili » ?'' Fit la rousse à des passants.

''Qui… Êtes-vous… ?''

''C'est… Devenu si bordélique…'' Fit la blonde.

''En effet…'' Ajouta Gray, nu.

''TES VÊTEMENTS ! COMMENT !?''

* * *

''En parlant de Fairy Tail… Mirajane est célèbre, non ?'' Reprit l'homme en face de Natsu. ''Elle est dans les magazines quelques fois, et elle est magnifique. Je me demande pourquoi elle n'est plus active. Elle est restée jeune. Et je ne connais pas son nom, mais j'ai entendu que la nouvelle fille est mignonne. Vous la connaissez ?'' Fit-il, le rose ne pouvant répondre. ''J'ai remarqué que les guildes régulières ont beaucoup de fille mignonne… Je vous envie. Il n'y a pas de fille dans ma guilde. Vous voudriez en partagez quelques unes. Ou plutôt. COUP DE PIED! HYAHA !'' Fit-il soudainement, donnant un coup de pied dans la tête du rose et prenant un air plus méprisant. ''Ne m'ignore pas. C'est de la discrimination envers les guildes noirs.''

''Hein ?''

''Oh ! Tu parles enfin. Hyahaha !''

''Q-Que… Fais… Tu… ?'' Structura Natsu, retirant le pied de son visage.

'' 'xcuse-moi ? Je ne te comprends pas très bien. Fairy Tail a obtenu beaucoup d'attention ces derniers temps. Tu sais, les gens coincés comme ça me met hors de moi. Sais-tu comment on appelle Fairy Tail ? Des mouches. Des mouches… Écrasement de mouche ! Ei ! Ei !'' Fit-il, tapant la tête du rose, sous son regard plein de colère.

''PUN-'' Cria le dragon slayer tout en se levant.

''Ooh, tu t'emballes pour ça ?''

''KUWAAAAH !'' Hurla-t-il, enflammant ses poings, mais s'évaporant quelques secondes plus tard. ''Barf…''

''HYAHAHA ! QUEL GENRE DE MAGIE EST-CE ?'' Se moqua l'autre, retenant ses côtes. ''On utilise la magie… COMME ÇA !'' Reprit-il, une main d'ombre donnant un uppercut au rose, qui tomba à terre. ''HYAHAHAHAHAHA !''

''M-merde !'' Jura Natsu, tandis que le train se mit brusquement à s'arrêter.

''UWAH ! QUOI ? ARRÊT D'URGENCE ?!'' Hurla l'homme, tandis qu'un sac lui appartenant s'ouvrit.

''Ça s'est arrêté.'' Fit le mage de feu, avant de voir une flûte avec un crâne à trois yeux à une extrémité et se finissant par des « racines » à l'autre.

''T-tu l'as vu !'' Paniqua l'homme.

''La ferme… Merci pour tout à l'heure.'' Fit-il, enflammant son poing.

''Hein ?''

''ÇA C'EST POUR TOI !'' Hurla-t-il, donnant un coup de poing dans la tête de l'homme, le faisant valser à travers le wagon. ''Coup de poing de mouche !''

''B-Bâtard !'' Jura l'autre, saignant du nez.

''Nous confirmons que l'arrêt d'urgence était une erreur. Nous repartons dans peu de temps. Nous nous excusons pour le soucis causé.'' Fit une voix dans un haut-parleur.

''Merde… Je m'en vais d'ici !'' Fit Natsu, prenant ses bagages.

''JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS T'ENFUIR ! TU AS DÉCIDÉ DE COMBATTRE EISEN WALD ! NE PENSE PAS POUVOIR PARTIR COMME ÇA, PATHÉTIQUE MOUCHE !''

''MÊME CHOSE POUR TOI ! JE CONNAIS TON VISAGE MAINTENANT ! SE MOQUER DE FAIRY TAIL ET TOUT… JE TE COMBATTRAI LA PROCHAINE F… Barf !'' Fit Natsu, le train s'étant remit à bouger, avant de sauter du véhicule. ''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !'' Hurla-t-il, la différence de vitesse le faisant voler dans le sens opposé du train.

''Natsu ?'' Demanda Erza, au volant d'une voiture magique, un véhicule plus rapide qu'une carriole tirée par un cheval mais consommant la magie du conducteur.

''POURQUOI VOLES-TU EN DEHORS DU TRAIN ?'' Cria Gray sur le toit de la voiture.

''UWAAAH !''

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?'' Hurla-t-il, avant de se prendre un coup de tête de Natsu qui volait vers lui, s'écrasant tous les deux à terre. La rousse arrêta brusquement le véhicule en voyant cela.

''NATSU ! ÇA VA ?!'' Hurla-t-elle.

''OUCH ! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME, NATSU, ESPÈCES DE PUNK !''

''J'ai perdu la mémoire à cause du choc. Qui es-tu ? Tu pues.''

''QUOI !?''

''Natsu, nous sommes désolé.'' Fit Happy.

''HAPPY ! ERZA ! LUCY ! VOUS ÊTES TERRIBLES ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ME LAISSEZ DERRIÈRE ?!''

''Je suis désolée.'' Firent les deux filles.

''Hé… Ton amnésie à l'air d'apparaître quand ça t'arranges…'' Fit le mage de glace.

''Je suis contente que tu vas bien.'' Fit Erza, cognant la tête du rosa à son armure.

''C'est dur.'' Commenta le dragon slayer. ''COMMENT JE PEUX ALLER BIEN ? UN ÉTRANGER A VOULU ME COMBATTRE ! Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà… ? Ei… Sen… Wald ?'' Fit-il, les quatre autres écarquillant les yeux.

''IDIOT !'' Gifla la rousse, le faisant valser sur plusieurs mètres, à l'étonnement de la blonde. ''EISEN WALD EST-CE QUE NOUS ARRÊTONS !''

''C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler…''

''POURQUOI N'AS-TU PAS ÉCOUTÉ MON HISTOIRE ?!''

« Tu l'as assommé ! » Répondit mentalement la constellationniste.

''Il était dans le train, n'est-ce pas ? Pourchassons-le ! À quoi il ressemblait ?''

''Rien de spécial. Il transportait une flûte avec un crâne à l'une des extrémités. Un crâne avec trois yeux.''

''Quoi ? C'est bizarre !'' Commenta le mage de glace.

''Non…'' Fit la mage stellaire, commençant à paniquer.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy ?'' Demanda le chat, voyant la blonde tremblait.

''C'est sur… J'espérais me tromper… Mais c'est cette Lullaby… ERZA-SAN, IL FAUT QU'ON FONCE ! CETTE FLÛTE EST UNE MAGIE DE MORT !''

''QUOI ?''

''Une mélodie maudite ?'' Demanda Gray.

''C'est une magie interdite, appelait « Mass-curse Murder Magic».''

''C'est donc une magie noire capable de maudire une cible et de la tuer ?'' Demanda la rousse.

''Non… C'est plus que ça…'' Reprit la mage des clés.

Pendant ce temps, à la Station Kunugi, où les passants prenaient la fuite en voyant Eligoal arrivé, sa faux sur son épaule, accompagné des autres mages de sa guilde.

''Dégager tous les invités et les chauffeurs hors du train. Eisen Wald en prend possession.'' Fit-il, les passants fuyant du train ou en étant éjectés par les mages noirs. ''J'ai entendu dire que tu revenais par ce train, donc on t'as attendu, Kageyama.'' Déclara-t-il à l'homme qui avait agressé Natsu.

''Héhé. J'ai réussi à briser le sceau. La voilà.'' Répondit-il en tendant la flûte maudite au Shinigami.

''Je vois… C'est… La magie interdite, Lullaby.'' Admira Shinigami, les autres membres hurlant leurs joies.

''BON TRAVAIL, KAGE-CHAN !'' Fit Beard.

''Maintenant notre plan est complet.'' Ajouta un autre type du bar, portant un chapeau de pharaon égyptien.

''Cette flûte était juste un outil pour tuer en maudissant premièrement, mais le grand mage noir, Zeref, l'a développé en une flûte magique. En effet… Il a crée un si terrible objet. Lullaby : la « Mass-curse Murder Magic » … Ça pose une malédiction mortelle à quiconque entend sa mélodie. Que le show commence !'' Expliqua Eligoal, un sourire au visage.

* * *

'' « MASS-MURDER CURSE MAGIC » ?! SI ELIGOAL UTILISE CET OBJET… BÂTARDS ! QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ESSAYENT DE FAIRE ?!'' Hurlèrent-ils, hormis Lucy, la rousse fonçant à vive allure avec le véhicule.

''Un groupe de mages portant une faux a soudainement débarqué dans le train !'' Expliqua une vieille femme à un garde à la station Onibas.

''Je les connais ! Ils viennent d'une guilde noire du coin.'' Ajouta un homme.

''J'ai laissé les affaires dont j'ai besoin pour mon travail dans le train… Ils sont plus importants que ma femme.'' Pleura un autre homme, sa femme se tenant derrière lui, alors que les quatre mages et le chat regardèrent la gare depuis une route surélevée.

''Ils ont pris possession du train ?'' S'inquiéta la blonde.

''Apparement.'' Répondit Happy.

''Je pourrais comprendre si c'était une carriole tirée par des chevaux ou un bateau, mais un train… ?''

''Aye… Ça ne peut que rouler sur les rails, donc ce n'est pas très bénéfique, huh ?''

''Mais c'est rapide. Peut-être qu'ils sont pressés de faire un plan qu'ils avaient prévu ?'' Proposa Gray.

''Pourquoi tu te déshabilles… ? Les forces militaires sont déjà là, donc c'est probablement une question de temps avant qu'ils soient arrêtés.'' Déclara la mage stellaire.

''… Je l'espère…'' Fit Erza.

* * *

''Des mouches ?'' Demanda Shinigami.

''Oui. Il était dans le train il y a une minute. Vraiment, ce n'était rien qu'une blague.'' Répondit Kageyama, avant qu'Eligoal ait un rictus de mécontentement et s'attaqua aux oreilles de l'autre homme, le faisant crier de douleur et s'agenouiller, tout en tenant ses oreilles.

''Ne me dis pas qu'il sait à propos de la flûte.''

''MÊME SI IL LE SAVAIT, PERSONNE NE POURRAIT ARRÊTER NOTRE PLAN !''

''Bien sur. Mais on ne veut personne en travers de notre route. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?... Les mouches, hein… Il y a certaine forêt où elles ne devrait pas voler.''

Dans le même temps, à Oshibana, où le véhicule magique y rouler à vive allure, renversant des tables et autres affaires et ayant un autre chauffeur.

''Lucy ! Tu vas trop vite ! Le S.E Plug est gonflé !'' Fit Gray, tout en s'accrochant au toit de la voiture. « Quand elle avait dit qu'elle prendrait la place d'Erza, j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle irait aussi vite. À cette vitesse, la voiture consomme énormément. Elle doit avoir une grande réserve. » Pensa-t-il.

''Si quelqu'un joue de cette flûte, beaucoup de personnes risques de mourir… Les vies humaines s'arrêteraient rien qu'en écoutant la mélodie de cette flûte.'' Répondit-elle.

''Je sais ça, mais maintenant on a aucun indice de leurs intentions… Vu qu'on devra sans doute les combattre… Tu devrais ralentir pour que ta magie ne sois pas totalement drainée lorsqu'on en auras besoin.''

''Je m'en fous. Dans le pire des cas, je combattrais avec mes poings.''

''De plus, on est là.'' Ajouta Erza.

''Écoutez, il y a une chose que je n'ai pas dit.'' Fit la blonde, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, sauf de Natsu qui était encore malade. ''Lorsque Zeref a développé cette flûte, il a fait plus que lui donner de la magie… Il lui a donné une conscience.'' Déclara-t-elle, surprenant les autres.

''Comment ça ?'' Demanda Gray.

''Zeref a transformé cette flûte en l'un de ses démons.'' Répondit-elle, alarmant les autres mages. ''Si elle est déçue par son utilisateur, elle prendra sa véritable forme et fera la mélodie elle-même.''

''Comment sais-tu tous ça ?'' Demanda Happy.

''Dans les livres.'' Fit-elle simplement, posant un moment de silence.

''Au fait, je crois que je dois te dire quelque chose, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.''

''Quoi ?''

''Je viens de te dire que je m'en souviens pas.''

''Tu m'as rendu curieuse. Essaye de te souvenir.''

''Je ne me sens pas bien.'' Fit Natsu, avant d'être assommés encore une fois par Erza, de la même manière que dans le train.

''Hmm… C'était quoi déjà ? Lucy. Étrange. Poisson. Délicieux. Lucy. Étrange.''

''JE NE SUIS PAS ÉTRANGE !'' Hurla-t-elle de colère sans détourné le regard de la route, avant de voir une explosion qui attira le regard de ceux qui était éveillé. ''C'était quoi ?''

* * *

''MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, RESTÉS ÉLOIGNÉS. C'EST DANGEREUX ICI. UN TRAIN A ÉTÉ DÉRAILLÉ, PERSONNES NE PEUT ENTRER DANS LA STATION !'' Fit un agent de transport dans un mégaphone.

''Déraillement ?'' Demanda un passant.

''Non. J'ai entendu dire que c'était des terroristes.''

''TEMPS QUE NOUS NE POURRONS PAS CONFIRMER LA SÉCURITÉ À L'INTÉRIEUR, LA STATION SERA FERMÉE.''

''Allons-y.'' Fit Erza.

''On n'a pas le temps de les écouté de toute façon.'' Ajouta Gray.

''Barf.''

''N'AI PAS LE MAL DU TRANSPORT DANS LA FOULE !''

''Que se passe-t-il à l'intérieur ?'' Demanda la mage en armure à un agent.

''Qui êtes-vous ?'' Fit-il, avant de recevoir un coup de tête de la rousse, l'assommant sur le coup.

''Que se passe-t-il à l'intérieur ?''

''Hein ?'' Fit l'autre agent, avant de recevoir un coup de tête lui aussi.

''Que se passe-t-il à l'intérieur ?''

''HIEEK !''

''Elle aime uniquement les personnes qui répondent immédiatement, non ?'' Demanda la blonde à Gray, tremblante de peur et tournant le dos à Erza.

''Tu la connais mieux maintenant.'' Répondit le mage de glace.

''ATTENDEZ, POURQUOI EST-CE ÇA MON RÔLE ?'' Demanda-t-elle en portant Natsu.

''Allons à l'intérieur.''

''Ok.''

''Aye sir !''

''Ignorée…''

''Un peloton militaire y est entré, mais ils n'ont toujours pas été retrouvés.''

''Et si c'était Eisen Wald… Les terroristes ?''

''Ils ne sont pas encore sortis non plus. Il y a sans doute une bataille à l'intérieur.''

''Ils ont été battus ?!'' Fit la constellationniste de stupeur en voyant tous les militaires vaincus sans un mages ennemis à terre.

''Ils affrontés une guilde entière de mages, un peloton militaire n'avais aucune chance.'' Répondit Erza.

''PRESSONS ! LA PLATEFORME EST DE CE CÔTÉ !'' Fit Gray. Les mages courèrent vers la direction indiqués par le mage de glace, pour être accueillis par toute la guilde d'Eisen Wald, qui n'avait pas bougés du train auquel ils étaient arrivés.

''Je savais que vous viendriez, Fairy Tail.'' Fit Eligoal.

''Il y a du monde.'' Remarqua la mage stellaire.

''On vous attendez.''

''Tu es Eligoal, non ?'' Demanda la rousse.

''C'est… La fille en armure de l'autre jour…'' Fit Beard.

''Je vois… Donc c'était toi qui a filtré notre plan.'' Ajouta un autre.

''Natsu-san, réveille-toi. C'est l'heure de botter des culs !'' Fit Lucy en secouant le rose.

''Impossible : Il a pris un train, puis une voiture magique, puis Lucy. C'est un combo massif !'' Déclara Happy.

''JE SUIS CONSIDÉRÉE COMME UN MOYEN DE TRANSPORT ?!''

''Les mouches… Tout ça c'est votre faute.''

''Calme toi, Kage-chan.'' Fit un membre.

''Hmm… Cette voix…'' Fit Natsu, inconscient.

''Que voulez-vous faire ? Selon votre réponse, je devrais vous le faire payer.''

''On veut juste s'amuser dans le coin. On a pas de job et on s'ennui vraiment.'' Répondit Eligoal, obtenant le rire des mages de sa guilde. ''Ne comprends-tu pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans une station de train ?'' Demanda-t-il, tout en s'envolant.

''Il vole ?'' Fit Lucy, surprise.

''De la magie de vent ?'' Fit Happy.

''Station ?''

Eligoal vola ensuite vers des haut-parleurs, les mages de sa guilde regardant les fées avec amusement.

''Temps écoulé.'' Fit Shinigami, donnant un petit coup de poing aux haut-parleurs.

''TU VAS DIFFUSER LULLABY ?!''

''QUOI ?'' Cria Gray, la blonde restant très calme.

''AHAHAHAHAHAH !''

''Oy, sais-tu ce que tu vas faire ?'' Fit la mage des clés d'une voix calme et baissant la tête.

''Hein ? Bien sur. Il y a des centaines… Non, des milliers de personnes autour de cette station. Si on la diffuse assez bien, peut-être que même toute la ville entendra… La mélodie de la mort.''

''Meurtre de masse sans distinction ?''

''Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ?'' Fit la blonde, d'une voix montrant un peu de colère et toujours la tête baissée, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

''Hein ?''

''Je répètes : es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ?'' Reprit-elle, relevant la tête, affichant un visage de colère qui fit ravaler la salive du Shinigami.

''Hé… On fait simplement le ménage. Ces idiots qui vivent leurs vies en appréciant leurs droits, ne sachant pas qu'il y a des gens qui ont déjà été révoqués de leurs droits. Vivre une vie inconsciente de l'injustice de ce monde est un crime. Ainsi, le Shinigami est arrivé pour les punir. Une punition appelé mort.'' Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

''Répètes ?'' Fit la mage des esprits, la colère montant encore plus, lorsqu'elle remarqua ensuite ses clés briller et posa sa main dessus, avant de souffler et de se calmer.

« Hein ? Ses clés agissent comme un relaxant ? » Pensa Gray, remarquant le geste de la blonde.

''… VOS DROITS NE SERONT PAS RENDUS SI VOUS FAITES ÇA ! En plus, c'est vous les méchants depuis le début… C'est dégoûtant.''

''Hmpf… Maintenant que nous sommes allés aussi loin, ce n'est pas les droits que l'on cherche. Nous cherchons l'autorité. Si nous avons l'autorité, on pourra simplement oublié le passé et contrôler le futur.''

''ESPÈCE D'IDIOT !''

''Quel dommage… Pour vous, petites mouches…'' Fit Kageyama, posant une main au sol et étirant une ombre.

« Cette voix ! » Pensa Natsu.

''DE MOURIR SANS MÊME AVOIR UN APERÇU DE L'ÂGE NOIR !'' Reprit-il, lançant une main d'ombre sur la blonde.

''Hein ?''

''Merde !'' Jura Erza, voyant la main passer à côté d'elle sans pouvoir réagir.

''Je savais que c'était toi !'' Fit Natsu en s'élançant pour protéger Lucy, mais s'arrêtant rien qu'en l'apercevant détruire la main.

''Toi…''

''Tiens, tu es ravivé Natsu-san.'' Fit la constellationniste avec sourire, partagé par Happy et Erza, tandis que Gray souffla.

''Yosh, Lucy, il va falloir qu'on se combatte !''

''Je t'ai déjà dit non ! J'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi.''

''Oy, on est là…'' Firent les mages d'Eisen Wald, dépiter d'être complètement oublié.

''OK, cette fois, on est sur un vrai terrain de combat !'' Fit Natsu avec un sourire, avant de remarque le nombre d'ennemi qui se préparer à combattre. ''Ouah ! Il y a du monde.''

''Tous ceux-là sont des ennemis !'' Fit la mage des clés en pointant le groupe de mages noirs, tandis qu'Eligoal souriait en regardant les fées du haut des portes de la station.

« Vous êtes tombés dans notre piège… Fairy Tail. On devait pimenter les choses ici et là… Mais maintenant, nous sommes revenus à notre plan d'origine… Il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois faire écouter la mélodie de la flûte. Quelqu'un qu'il faut que je tue. » Pensa Eligoal, arborant un sourire.

''Hmpf.'' Fit Natsu.

''Nous sommes l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. PRÉPAREZ-VOUS !'' Reprit Lucy en continuant de pointer du doigt les mages noirs, sous leurs regards disant qu'ils étaient prêts à passer à l'action.

''Je vous laisses le reste pendant que je vais jouer la flûte.'' Déclara Eligoal en souriant et en s'envolant vers une fenêtre, interpellant la rousse. ''Faîtes ressentir à ces mouches désemparés la fureur d'Eisen Wald.'' Finit-il, avant de traverser la fenêtre, à la surprise des fées.

''EST-CE QUE TU T'ENFUIS, ELIGOAL ?'' S'indigna la mage en armure.

''Merde ! Il s'en va vers le prochain bâtiment ?'' Se demanda Gray.

''Natsu ! Gray ! Pourchassez-le tous les deux.'' Ordonna Erza, sous les regards interrogateurs des deux interpellés. ''Si vous travaillez ensemble, il n'y a aucune chance que vous perdiez face à Eligoal.'' Reprit-elle, les deux autres se regardant droit dans les yeux en tirant leur menton vers le bas. ''Lucy et moi nous occuperons des choses ici.''

''T'es sérieuse ?'' Demanda la blonde, peu sûre en voyant le nombre de mages qu'elles devront affronter.

''Eligoal veut utiliser Lullaby dans cette station. On doit l'empêcher de faire ça, à n'importe quel prix.'' Répondit la mage en armure, les deux garçons se dévisageant du regard avec une expression de colère. ''VOUS M'AVEZ ENTENDU ?!''

''B-BIEN SUR !'' Firent-ils, serrant l'autre avec son coude.

''ALLEZ-Y !''

''AYE SIR !'' Répondirent-ils, ne quittant pas leur position.

''L'équipe la plus forte se sépare !'' Commenta la constellationniste.

''Deux d'entre eux s'enfuient.'' Remarqua un membre d'Eisen Wald.

''En ont-ils après Eligoal-san ?'' Demanda un autre.

''Laissez-les moi !'' Fit Rayure, un homme bronzé en pantalon et chaussures noires, une veste jaune avec la moitié haute noire, une chemise blanche et un chapeau de pharaon noir et jaune, tout en lançant des bandes noires des doigts de sa main, lui permettant de s'accrocher au plafond. ''JE M'EN OCCUPE !''

''MOI AUSSI ! JE NE PEUX PAS PARDONNER CETTE TÊTE DE SAKURA !'' Hurla Kageyama, avant de disparaître dans le sol tel une ombre.

''Oh mec, Rayure et Kage sont querelleur. Je parie que c'est plus marrant de jouer avec les filles qu'avec les mecs.'' Commenta Beard, un homme au visage carré et aux cheveux noirs, portant une veste brune à grand col zippée, une chemise sombre, un pantalon foncé et des chaussures noires.

''C'est pour le plan. Ils sont plus respectueux que toi.'' Répondit Karakka, un homme massif aux lèvres épaisses, portant une veste rouge, une chemise blanche, un jean bleu et des chaussures bleues foncés.

''Une fois qu'on se sera occupé de ceux-là, on pourchasseras les deux autres.'' Fit Erza.

''OK.''

''Que peuvent faire deux filles… ? Ces deux-là sont magnifiques par contre.'' Commenta Beard.

''C'est dommage qu'on doivent les tuer.'' Commenta un membre d'Eisen Wald.

''Et si on les capturais et les vendais ?'' Proposa un autre.

''Attendez au moins qu'on voient le strip-tease des fées !'' Fit un autre, des cœurs à la place des yeux et un sourire pervers au visage.

''Si méprisable.'' Répondit la mage en armure, tendant son bras droit.

''Totalement d'accord. Ils devraient arrêter de me complimenter sur ma beauté.'' Commenta la blonde.

''Lucy, s'il te plaît, reviens à la réalité.'' Fit Happy.

''Essayer d'insulter Fairy Tail davantage. Je ne pense pas que vous verrez de demain.'' Menaça la rousse, faisant apparaître une épée dans sa main droite.

''Tiens ! Une épée magique ?'' Demanda Lucy.

''CE N'EST PAS SI RARE ! NOUS AVONS BEAUCOUP DE MAGES ÉPÉISTES ICI ! ON VA JUSTE T'ENLEVER CETTE ARMURE !'' Hurlèrent des mages adverses, faisant apparaître des épées dans leur main et courant vers la rousse. Cette dernière courra vers eux et les trancha les uns après les autres sans qu'ils puissent riposter, donnant l'impression qu'elle dansait au milieu de l'ennemi, sous le regard étonné de la blonde.

''Tch ! Manges toi cette magie de distance.'' Fit un membre, hors de portée de la rousse avec son épée, tandis que cette dernière changea cette arme pour une lance. ''QU-Ugh !'' Fit-il, se faisant frapper dans les côtes par la lance d'Erza.

''Une lance ?'' S'étonna la blonde, tandis que la rousse changea sa lance pour deux épées à une main.

''Et deux épées cette fois ?'' Demanda Beard.

''UNE HACHE ?!'' Hurlèrent d'autres membres qui se faisaient attaquer par une hache que la femme en armure avait prise.

''C-CETTE FEMME… COMMENT PEUT-ELLE S'EX-QUIPPAIT (mélange de exchange et equipment en anglais) AUSSI RAPIDEMENT ?'' Hurlèrent d'autres membres.

''Ex-quipement ? Jamais entendu parler.''

''Les épées magique sont comme tes esprits : ils sont stockés dans un autre espace et tu peux les invoquer comme tu veux. On appelle cette procédure pour échanger entre les armes Ex-quipement. ''

''Je vois… Impressionnant.''

''La grandeur d'Erza commence ici.''

''Hein ?''

''Erza ?'' Demanda Karakka.

''Il reste encore autant de monde… ?'' Fit la concernée du dialogue en voyant qu'à peine la moitié des mages étaient battus. ''Trop de problème. Je vais vous anéantir.''

''Wow ! Son armure se détache d'elle.'' Commenta un mage, des cœurs à place des yeux et bavant, comme beaucoup d'autres mages, et à la surprise de la blonde.

''Les mages épéistes s'ex-quipent normalement de leurs épées pendant le combat, mais Erza s'équipe en se rééquipant de son armure magique. Sa magie s'appelle : The Knight !'' Commenta le chat, la rousse s'étant équipé de son Tenrin no Yoroi (armure de la nature), une armure en métal argenté, composé d'un petit pectoral, des sangles métalliques aux bars, d'une jupe longue, d'une paire de bottes plaqué, d'un protège cou en forme de plumes, d'un diadème avec des ailes métalliques et de deux paires de grandes ailes métalliques dans son dos, deux épées dans ses mains ainsi que d'autres flottant derrière elle, formant un genre d'halo.

''Uwaah !'' Firent la blonde d'admiration et les mages adverses avec des cœurs à la place des yeux.

''Erza… ?! Ce n'est pas…'' Commenta Karakka, des gouttes de sueurs sur le visage.

''Danser, mes épées. CIRCLE SWORD !'' Repris la rousse, ses épées tournant autour d'elle pour frapper les ennemis qui l'encerclait, les mettant KO sur le coup.

''SALOPE ! JE SERAIS TON ADVERSAIRE !'' Hurla Beard, préparant sa magie tout en s'élançant vers la rousse.

''I-IL N'Y A PAS DE DOUTE ! C'EST LA FEMME LA PLUS FORTE DE FAIRY TAIL : ERZA, THE TITANIA !'' Déclara Karakka, tandis que la susnommée mit l'autre mage KO. ''BEARD A ÉTÉ MIS KO EN UN COUP ?! IMPOSSIBLE !''

''INCROYABLE ! Je crois que je vais tomber amoureuse d'elle !'' Déclara la constellationniste. Tandis que Karakka détala sans demander son reste, chose que remarqua la rousse.

''Il va sans doute voir où est Eligoal. Lucy, pourchasses-le.''

''D'accord Erza-san.'' Fit-elle en courant après le fuyard, avec un sourire et suivit d'Happy, tandis que la rousse refit paraître son armure originelle.

« Grâce à Lucy, je me sens pas trop fatiguer. Mais j'espère que ça va aller pour elle, au vu de comment elle a conduit… Je vais lui laisser faire le reste… Ainsi qu'à Gray, Natsu et Happy. »

''Si nous travaillons ensemble ? Impossible.'' Fit Gray au rose tout en courant dans la station.

''Le pouvoir du feu et de la glace ne feront jamais un. Impossible.'' Répondit Natsu en faisant la même action.

''JE VEUX DIRE, ERZA EST SI ÉGOÏSTE ! C'EST ELLE QUI DÉCIDE DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! Je peux m'occuper d'Eligoal tout seul.'' Firent-ils en même temps. ''NE M'IMITES PAS !'' S'hurlèrent-ils en se combattant, tout en courant, avant de s'arrêter à une intersection. ''Hein ?''

''Quel chemin ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''On a qu'à se séparer… Écoutes, Natsu.'' Fit la mage de glace avant de partir dans deux directions opposées, obtenant l'attention du dragon. ''Notre opposant est un idiot qui planifie d'utiliser une magie dangereuse. Si tu le trouves, écrase-le.'' Déclara-t-il en serrant le poing.

''Ce n'est pas tout, non ? C'est un idiot qui s'est pris de querelle avec Fairy Tail. Je le cramerais comme du charbon du bois.'' Répondit Natsu, en enflammant son poing. Les deux se sourirent mutuellement, avant de remarquer leurs actions et de tourner la tête dans l'autre direction, faisant un « Hmph » simultanément.

''Ne meurs pas.'' Murmura Gray.

''Hein ?''

''RIEN ! DÉPÉCHES-TOI ET VAS-Y !'' Hurla-t-il en courant, un peu rouge. Après un petit instant, il remarqua les nombreux haut-parleurs dans le couloir. ''Tch. Si il va diffuser la mélodie maudite, ce sera un vrai bordel.'' Il s'arrêta ensuite en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. ''Diffuser ? C'est vrai, si il veut diffuser Lullaby, Eligoal devra aller dans une pièce avec un système de diffusion public.'' Conclut-il, courant à la recherche de la pièce. Il défonça ensuite une porte où il y était écrit « STUDIO » dessus, avant de regarder partout dans la pièce afin de trouver quelqu'un. ''Pourquoi il n'est pas ici ? C'est la seule pièce pour pouvoir faire cette diffusion.'' Fit-il, tandis que Rayure descendit du plafond, la tête vers le sol, dans le dos de Gray. ''A-attends… C'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas ici… Ça signifie qu'il ne voulait pas la diffuser ?'' Se proposa-t-il, tandis que le mage d'Eisen Wald lança ses bandes sur la tête du mage de Fairy Tail. Ce dernier les esquiva au dernier moment, se retournant vers le mage qui descendait de sa cachette.

''Toi… Ton instinct est trop bon. Tu sera une nuisance pour notre plan.'' Déclara Rayure, un sourire confiant au visage.

''Donc vous planifiez vraiment quelque chose, hein ? Bon sang… Et vous vous plaigniez que vous n'aviez pas de vrai travail…'' Répondit Gray en souriant.

* * *

''Makarof-chan, j'aime les mages de ta guilde. Ils sont si vivants. J'ai entendu qu'ils ont battus un homme d'influence quelque part.'' Fit Bob, Maître de Blue Pegasus, un homme chauve portant des ailes dans le dos, un haut de couleur rose à fines bretelles, un collier, une culotte mauves à rayures verticales, des talons bleu et se maquillant, lui donnant une apparence efféminé.

''OOOH ! OUAIS, C'EST LUCY, NOTRE NOUVELLE MEMBRE, QUI A FAIT ÇA ! ELLE EST BONNE ! SPÉCIALEMENT SA POITRINE !'' Répondit Makarof, rougis par l'alcool.

''Kyaaah, ecchi !''

''C'est bien d'être vivant, mais vous ne pensez pas que vous en faîtes trop les gars ?'' Demanda Goldmine, Maître de Quatro Cerberus, un homme avec des cheveux bruns et portant un T-shirt bleu foncé, un pantalon sombre, un chapeau de magicien noir avec des pointes en métal, un collier à pointes et des chaussures noires. ''J'ai entendu dire que le conseil craint que vous réduisiez une ville en morceaux un jour.''

''Uhyohyo, je veux être réduit en morceaux par la poitrine de Lucy.'' Dansa Makarof avec un sourire pervers.

''Hé bien… Ne drague pas tes propres mages.'' Fit Bob.

''Makarof-sama, vous avez une lettre de Mirajane-sama.'' Fit un petit oiseau avec un chapeau de sorcier, transportant une lettre avec ses pattes. Le concerné l'ouvrit et fit apparaître une mini projection de Mirajane.

''Maître, merci d'être aller à la réunion.'' Commença la projection.

''REGARDEZ ! C'EST NOTRE ATOUT ! N'EST-ELLE PAS MIGNONNE ?!'' Hurla Makarof, présentant la mini projection aux autres Maîtres, qui avaient des cœurs à la place des yeux.

''Nous avons d'excellentes nouvelles pendant que vous étiez partis. Erza a formé une équipe avec Natsu et Gray. Bien sur, Lucy et Happy sont partis avec eux aussi. Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est magnifique ? Je pense que c'est l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Je pensais que c'était bien de vous informez ça, donc je vous ai écris cette lettre. Au revoir.'' Fit la blanche, ne perdant pas le sourire sur toute sa lettre, tandis que le Maître commença à transpirer de plus en plus après avoir entendu que la rousse faisait équipe avec Gray et Natsu, avant de tomber à la renverse.

''MAKAROF !''

''KYAAAH !''

''QU-QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ?''

« Bonté divine ! Maintenant, ils vont réellement détruire une ville ! La réunion va se finir aujourd'hui et je pourrais revenir demain… Alors ne créer pas de bordel pendant ce temps ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! » Pensa le vieux Maître, toujours à terre.

* * *

''Qu'est ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ?'' Fit un passant devant la station.

''Le personnel militaire est parti à l'intérieur, mais ils ne sont pas encore revenus.'' Répondit un autre.

''Ont-ils étaient vaincus par les terroristes ?'' Demanda un autre, créant des murmures.

''Au passage, le vent est vraiment fort aujourd'hui.'' Déclara un autre, sa moumoute s'envolant à cause du vent.

''REGARDEZ ! QUELQU'UN SORT !'' Hurla un dernier, tandis qu'Erza descendait des marches.

''V-vous ! Vous êtes ceux qui ont fait irruption plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ?'' Demanda un agent de transport, un mégaphone à la main. La rousse ne lui répondit cependant pas, arrachant le mégaphone des mains de l'agent tout en continuant d'avancer. ''Hé…''

''SI VOTRE VIE À DE LA VALEUR À VOS YEUX, PARTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ! LA STATION EST OCCUPÉ PAR DES MAGES NOIRS ! L'UN D'ENTRE EUX S'APPRÊTE À LANCER UN SORT QUI TUERAS TOUT LE MONDE AUX ALENTOURS ! ÉVACUER AUSSI LOIN QUE POSSIBLE !'' Cria la rousse dans le mégaphone, tandis que les civils commencèrent à paniquer et à courir le plus loin possible et le plus vite de la station.

''H-HÉ ! POURQUOI FAÎTES-VOUS PANIQUER LES GENS ?'' Hurla l'un des agents.

''C'est mieux que de les voir mourir ici. Ce que je viens de dire est la vérité. Bien sur, nous faisons de notre mieux pour empêcher cela d'arriver, mais nous ne pouvons garantir votre sécurité, c'est donc mieux pour vous d'évacuer aussi.'' Répondit Erza, faisant paniquer les deux agents.

''HIEEK !'' ''UWAAAH !'' Hurlèrent-ils, tout en courant pour sauver leur vie.

« Lullaby… Une magie interdite qui peut tuer n'importe qui étant exposé à sa mélodie… Et se transformé en démon si le possesseur le déçoit… Eligoal prévoit de tuer en masse en l'utilisant. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y a personne dans le coin, c'est inutile d'utiliser Lullaby. Bien… Comment vont-ils réagir… ? » Pensa-t-elle, avant qu'une tornade ne se forme autour de la station. ''C-C'EST…''

''Je tuerais quiconque se met en travers de notre plan.'' Fit Rayure.

''Plan ou non, si vous voulez diffuser Lullaby, c'est le seul endroit pour le faire. Si Eligoal, qui a Lullaby, n'est pas ici, pourquoi occupez-vous la station ?'' Demanda Gray, mais son adversaire ne répondant que par une attaque. Le mage de glace l'esquiva, l'attaque détruisant le matériel de diffusion à la place. « Il a détruit l'équipement de diffusion sans hésitation… ! Ils ne planifiaient pas de diffuser Lullaby après tout ! » Le mage noir lança une nouvelle l'attaque, que Gray stoppa cette fois avec un mur de glace.

''Glace ? Heh.''

''Quel est votre véritable plan ?''

''Le mur de vent magique s'est déjà formé maintenant.'

''Mur de vent magique ?''

''C'est une barrière de vent pour vous empêchez de sortir de cette station.''

''QUOI ?!''

''C-comment c'est possible… ?'' Fit Erza, totalement prise au dépourvu par la tornade soudaine. ''LA STATION EST ENTOURÉE PAR LE VENT !''

''Hmm ? Que fait une mouche à l'extérieur… ? Ah… Tu es celle qui a fait fuir les curieux. Hé, Titania.'' Fit Eligoal dans les airs, la rousse se retournant dès qu'elle l'a entendu.

''ELIGOAL ! As-tu fais ça ?''

''Je voulais te combattre… Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Reste à l'intérieur et soi une gentille fille.'' Reprit-il, envoyant un coup de vent à Erza qui la fit traverser la tornade.

''ELIGOAL !'' Hurla-t-elle, essayant de traverser le mur mais recevant des coupures au bras en l'approchant du mur.

''N'essayes pas… Ce mur de vent magique ne marche que dans un sens : De l'extérieur vers l'intérieur. Si tu essayes d'aller à l'extérieur, ton corps sera couper en morceaux.''

''QUE VEUX-TU FAIRE ?!''

''C'est une cage à oiseaux… Ou plutôt une cage à mouche… Mais je pense que c'est un peu trop gros pour ça. HAHA ! J'ai gaspillé trop de temps avec toi. Maintenant, si tu m'excuses…'' Fit-il, s'envolant et quittant la ville.

''OÙ VAS-TU ? ELIGOAL ! ON N'EN A PAS FINI !... Qu'est-ce… qui se passe… ? Cette station n'est pas leur cible ?''

Le mage de glace, de son côté, continua d'essayer d'obtenir des infos de Rayures, lui donnant un grand coup de genou dans la tête qui le fit traverser le mur.

''Je hais les histoires compliquées, alors dis-moi ce qui se passe !''

''Nous avons piégé les mouches ici car vous avez débarqué de nulle part. Originellement, nous voulions occuper la station pour empêcher tous les transports vers la station de Clover, le dernier point d'arrêt. Cette ville est de l'autre côté d'un grand ravin, et il n'y a pas d'autres transports que le train. À moins, bien sur, si tu peux voler, comme Eligoal-san.'' Répondit Rayure.

''Alors Lullaby se diriges par là !?''

''Réfléchis bien à ce qui se passe à Clover en ce moment !'' Cria le mage noir, lançant une attaque au mage de glace. Ce dernier réalisa ce qui se passa, et ne tenta rien pour esquiver ou contrer l'attaque.

''I-impossible… ! Ce n'est pas… ! Clover… Cette ville est… LÀ OÙ LES VIEUX ONT LEUR RÉUNION ! VOTRE RÉELLE CIBLE SONT LES MAÎTRES DE GUILDES !?''

''HAHA !''

''Vous faîtes quelque chose de réellement scandaleux contre les vieux avec cette magie.''

''Jouer la flûte pour les vieux qui ne savent pas ce qui se passe sera facile. Je suis sur qu'Eligoal-san peut faire ça très bien par lui-même. D'un autre côté, les gars comme vous qui sont dans cette station ne peuvent la quitter. Ouais, ça signifie que personne ne peut nous arrêter.'' Expliqua Rayure, tandis que Gray prépara son attaque de glace dans sa main gauche. ''NOUS PRENONS NOTRE VENGEANCE POUR L'OPPRESSION QUE NOUS AVONS SUBI DANS LE PASSÉ ! TOUT DISPARAÎTRA DANS LES AIRS !'' Hurla-t-il, alors que le mage de Fairy Tail attrapa son visage avec sa main gauche, lançant son attaque de glace qui coinça la tête de Rayure.

''Nous l'arrêterons et vous ferons regretter d'avoir ciblé nos « parents ».''

''GAH !''

''Je vais t'apprendre qu'il y a des guildes plus effrayants que les guildes noires !'' Finit Gray, un regard noir envers son adverse qui étaient tombés à terre.

* * *

Vous êtes déjà arrivé ici?! Incroyable!

Le prochain chapitre sera donc la seconde et dernière partie de cette arc.

Passez une bonne journée.


	6. Eisen Wald, Partie II

Bonjour,

Voilà donc la deuxième partie de l'arc Eisen Wald. Elle contiendra notamment un petit élément sur le plus gros secret de Lucy. Mais je vous laisse trouver laquelle.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Eisen Wald, partie II :**

''Toi, comment on fait pour briser ce mur ?'' Demanda Erza après avoir réveillé Beard.

''Je ne sais pas. A-annulé le mur de vent magique… C-c'est impossible… C'est impossible pour nous de faire ça…'' Répondit-il sous la poigne de la rousse, qui ne fit rien que le regarder, avant que le mage de glace n'arrive à l'étage supérieur.

''ERZA !''

''Gray ? Natsu n'est pas avec toi ?''

''Je l'ai perdu. JE VEUX DIRE ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS POUR ÇA ! LA VRAI CIBLE D'EISEN WALD EST LA VILLE D'APRÈS ! LA VILLE OÙ LES VIEUX SONT ACTUELLEMENT EN RÉUNION… ILS VEULENT UTILISER LULLABY LÀ-BAS !''

''J'ai eu l'idée générale de lui. La station est entourée par le mur de vent magi…''

''OUAIS ! J'AI VU ÇA ! SI ON SE FORCE À ALLER À L'EXTÉRIEUR, ON SERA HACHÉS !''

''Eligoal se rapproche du Maître pendant que nous nous perdons notre temps ici.''

''Ils ne savent pas comment annuler ce mur ?'' Demanda Gray, donnant un coup de pied à un mage à terre qui venait de se réveiller.

''HIEEK !'' Hurla le mage noir, totalement effrayé.

''Arrête ça… Ils ne savent pas comment faire.'' Fit-elle, avant d'avoir une réalisation.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''JE VIENS DE M'EN RAPPELER : IL Y AVAIT UN MAGE APELAIT KAGE DANS EISEN WALD ! ET SI JE ME SOUVIENS BIEN, IL A BRISÉ LE SCEAU DE LULLABY PAR LUI-MÊME !'' Hurla la mage en armure, tandis que Gray mit une main devant lui afin de se protéger de la rousse.

''C'EST UN ANNULEUR DE MAGIE ?! SI OUI, IL SERA CAPABLE D'ANNULER LE MUR DE VENT MAGIQUE !''

''Tch.'' Fit Beard doucement pour que personne ne l'entende, tandis que les deux mages de Fairy Tail courèrent dans la station.

''ALORS POURCHASSONS-LE ! CAPTURONS KAGE !'' Cria le mage de glace, Beard attendant que les deux mages partent loin et le laissent seul pour appeler son camarade.

''Karakka… Tu vas continuer à te cacher pour toujours ? Tu es bien là, hein ?'' Demanda-t-il, tandis que le dénommé Karakka sorti d'un pilier et se rapprocha de Beard, se frottant le derrière de la tête.

''D-désolé…'' S'excusa-il.

''Tu as tout entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Kage est ciblé, va le rejoindre.''

''É-ÉPARGNE-MOI S'IL TE PLAÎT ! JE SUIS INCAPABLE DE POUVOIR L'AIDER !''

''Ton job sera plus facile que ça…'' Répondit le mage noir, un sourire sur son visage assombrit par son idée.

''Hein ?'' Fit bêtement Karakka, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire son camarade.

* * *

'' « Soupir »… On l'a perdu.'' Déclara Lucy, recherchant dans les moindres recoins du couloir où ils étaient.

''Aye.'' Répondit simplement le chat bleu, faisant la même chose que la blonde.

''Hey… Pourquoi on ne retourne pas voir Erza-san maintenant ?'' Proposa la mage stellaire, tandis que le chat volant commença à trembler et à se tenir la tête à cette annonce, à la surprise de la mage des clés. ''Q-quoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle, effrayait par la réaction du chat.

''Erza nous a dit de « le poursuivre ». Je vois… Lucy est incroyable… Elle va ignorer la requête d'Erza. CETTE requête d'Erza… Je ne veux pas voir Erza faire ceci et cela à Lucy.'' Déclara le chat bleu tout en tournant le dos à la constellationniste, tandis que cette dernière était totalement effrayée.

''Q-QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE VA ME FAIRE ? T-TRÈS BIEN ! JE LE POURSUIVRAIS ! JE LE POURSUIVRAIS JUSQU'À CE QU'ON LE TROUVE !'' Hurla la mage stellaire, voulant à tout prix éviter la punition de la rousse.

''Tu changes d'avis rapidement.'' Constata le chat.

''OH BON SANG ! JE VEUX DIRE, POURQUOI TU M'ATTACHES AUTANT, BAKA NEKO ?!'' Cria-t-elle, énervée par la réplique du chat.

* * *

''ELIGOOOOAAAL !'' Cria le dragon slayer, autre part, rentrant dans une pièce en détruisant le mur. ''OÙ TU TE CACHES ?! BÂTARD !'' Refit-il, avant de regarder des deux côtés de la pièce, et d'en sortir pour refaire la même entrée que précédemment. ''SUIVANT !''

« … I-il ne sait pas utiliser une porte… ? » Se demanda Kageyama, caché au plafond sous la forme d'une ombre, et totalement abasourdi en constatant un couloir entier de trou dans les murs avec les portes non loin des trous. « Il est ridicule… »

''SUIVANT !'' Refit le rose, détruisant encore un mur.

« Mais Eligoal-san n'est même plus dans le bâtiment, donc il gaspille son temps. Il n'y aurait aucun problème à le laisser comme ça maintenant, mais… Après… » Pensa le mage noir, avant de sortir discrètement du plafond et de s'élancer pour frapper le mage de feu derrière la tête. ''JE N'AURAIS PAS L'ESPRIT TRANQUILLE !''

''GOHOA !'' Cria Natsu, avant d'atterrir dans une réserve.

''Hyaha.''

''Owww… ENCORE TOI !?'' Cria le dragon slayer, énervé et la tête coincer dans une pancarte pour un parc d'attraction, à la place de celle d'un dessin d'un enfant.

''J'ai compris l'idée générale de ta magie. Tu augmentes ta puissance destructrice en enflammant une partie de ton corps. Je dois dire que c'est une magie peu commune.''

''NUOOOOO ! JE VEUX RÉELLEMENT TE FRAPPER MAINTENANT ! MAIS JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS POUR ÇA ! JE VEUX TE BATTRE MAIS JE N'AI PAS DE TEMPS POUR TOI ! OÙ EST ELIGOAL !'' S'énerva le mage de feu, détruisant la pancarte en morceaux.

''Eh bien, je me demande où il est. Peut-être que je te le dirais si tu me bats.'' Provoqua Kageyama, lançant une attaque.

''Oh ? Tu vas me le dire après que je t'ai botté le cul ? Si tu proposes de faire d'une pierre deux coups, je suis partant.'' Rétorqua le rose, esquivant l'attaque de son opposant.

''Tch. Il est rapide. MAIS TU NE POURRAS PAS ESQUIVER ÇA : OROCHI SHADOW ! ILS TE POURSUIVRONT JUSQU'AU BOUT DU MONDE !'' Se vanta le mage des ombres, lançant des dizaines d'ombres sous formes de serpents pour attaquer le mage de feu. Ce dernier enflamma ses poings et les attaqua les un après les autres, les détruisant tous sans que l'attaque ne puisse lui infliger une égratignure, à la surprise du mage noir. ''I-IMPOSSIBLE ! IL LES A TOUS DÉTRUIT !'' Hurla-t-il de stupeur, avant de se prendre un coup de poing enflammé au visage. « C-c'est quoi ce coup… ? Ce n'est pas un coup de poing de mage ! » Pensa-t-il, avant de tomber au sol et se faire attraper par le dos par le rose. ''HIEEK !''

''OOOOH !'' Hurla Natsu, avant de lancer le mage noir contre un mur et de lancer un hurlement de flamme vers celui-ci.

« C-C'EST UN MONSTRE ! » Pensa Kageyama, avant de se prendre l'attaque causant une grande explosion, se faisant entendre dans tout le bâtiment.

''Hein ? C'était quoi ?'' Demanda la mage des clés, s'étant arrêtée en entendant le bruit.

''C'était proche ! Par ici.'' Fit Erza, dans un autre couloir et continuant de courir.

''Je suis sûr que c'était Natsu.'' Commenta Gray, suivant la rousse à la même allure.

''KAKAKA ! J'AI GAGNÉ !'' Se vanta le rose, un large sourire au visage.

''Ugh…''

''Comme promis, tu vas me dire où se trouve Eligoal.''

''Kukuku… Quel idiot… Eligoal-san n'est plus dans cette station maintenant…'' Répondit Kageyama, un sourire au visage.

''Hein ?''

''NATSU ! C'EN EST ASSEZ ! ON A BESOIN DE LUI !'' Cria Titania.

''WHOA ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!''

''BON TRAVAIL, FLAMME DE MERDE !'' Félicita ou provoqua le mage de glace, un sourire au visage.

''Bien joué, Natsu.''

''Qu'est-ce que vous avez-vous deux… ? Ce n'était rien.'' Répondit le mage de feu, totalement incompréhensif de la situation.

''On a pas le temps d'expliquer. On était à sa recherche.'' Répondit Gray, sous l'interrogation du dragon slayer.

''Laissez le moi.'' Fit la mage en armure, avant de plaquer Kageyama au mur avec une épée dans sa main. ''Je veux le mur de vent magique annulé immédiatement. Tu gagneras une nouvelles cicatrices à chaque fois que tu diras « non ».'' Ordonna-t-elle, un regard effrayant envers le mage noir et pointant son épée vers son visage.

''Hé… Il est déjà épuisé. C'est trop cruel. Je savais qu'Erza était dangereuse.'' Murmura Natsu avec effroi.

''TAIS-TOI !'' Cria Gray.

''Compris ?'' Reprit la rousse, ignorant les deux garçons.

''C-com-pris…'' Répondit le mage des ombres, crachant du sang au milieu de son mot et s'écroulant par terre, inconscient et avec un poignard dans le dos, à l'horreur de la Titania.

''KAGE !'' Cria-t-elle, tandis que la partie haute de Karakka sorti du mur à l'endroit où se trouvait Kageyama.

« C'est un job facile… Tue… Kage ! » Se rappela ce dernier, transpirant de grosses gouttes pour son action.

''KAGE !'' Hurla la rousse.

''MERDE ! NOTRE DERNIÈRE CHANCE VIENS DE…'' Paniqua le mage de glace, tandis que Natsu observa la scène avec stupeur. ''MEEEEEEEERDE !''

''KAGE ! TIENS BON ! HÉ ! ON A BESOIN DE TON AIDE !'' Fit Erza soutenant le mage noir, tandis que Gray était accroupi près de lui et que le concerné ne répondit pas.

''POUR DE VRAI ! MERDE !'' Jura l'homme accroupi, totalement désemparé par la situation.

''Ah… Uwaah… Argh…'' Fit Karakka, totalement perdu par son geste.

''Tu n'es pas… son nakama… ?'' Demanda le dragon au mage noir qui avait poignardé Kageyama dans le dos, totalement dépiter de son geste.

''HIE-HIEEK !'' Hurla-t-il, se cachant dans le mur.

''VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DES NAKAMAS DE LA MÊME GUILDE ?!'' Cria le mage de feu de colère, avant de s'élancer vers le mur où s'était caché Karakka.

''SEUL TOI PEUX ANNULER LE MUR DE VENT ! NE MEURS PAS !'' Cria Erza, soutenant Kageyama.

''BÂTAAARD !'' Hurla Natsu, enflammant son poing et frappant le mur, mettant le mage noir KO sur le coup.

''KAGE ! RESAISIS-TOI !''

''Erza… Ça ne sert à rien… Il est inconscient.'' Calma Gray.

''JE NE PEUX PAS LE LAISSER MOURIR ! IL DOIT LE FAIRE !'' Répondit Erza.

''TU PEUX DIRE ÇA, MAIS IL NE PEUX PAS UTILISER LA MAGIE DANS SA CONDITION !'' Rétorqua Gray.

''IL DOIT LE FAIRE !''

''C'EST COMME ÇA QUE VOTRE GUILDE TRAVAILLE ?!'' Hurla Natsu à Karakka, alors que la mage des clés et le chat bleu arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard, n'osant rien dire en voyant ce que les trois autres mages faisaient et qui étaient devenus silencieux à leur arriver.

''E-est-ce qu'on est arrivés au mauvais moment… ?'' Demanda Lucy, peu sure d'elle.

''Aye.'' Répondit Happy.

* * *

''Clover Town, là où les Maîtres de guildes sont rassemblés… Ça se rapproche.'' Fit Eligoal, se tenant sur un pont ferroviaire construit sur un canyon. ''Depuis que j'ai récupéré la majeur partie de magie après avoir lancé le mur de vent, je devrais accélérer.'' Reprit-il, s'élevant dans les airs grâce à sa magie. ''Ces vieux qui nous ont pris notre travail et nos droits… Attendez de voir ce va vous arrivez. Je vous tuerais tous avec la mélodie de Lullaby ! C'EST LA PURGE DU SHINIGAMI !'' Cria-t-il, s'élançant à toute vitesse vers sa cible.

* * *

''LA CIBLE D'ELIGOAL EST LA RÉUNION DES MAÎTRES ?!'' Hurlèrent Happy et Lucy de stupeur.

''Ouais… Mais on ne pourra pas sortir tant qu'on ne se sera pas occupé de ce mur.'' Répondit Gray. Natsu fit un bruit de mécontentement et fonça vers le mur, avant de se faire projeter en arrière avec une coupure à son épaule. ''Tu vois ?''

''Aïe, j'ai mal pour toi.'' Fit la blonde, restant ensuite un moment à regarder le mur et s'y approchant tout en tendant le bras, sous le regard interrogateur de Gray, avant de recevoir une coupure elle aussi.

''Oy, tu m'as écouté ? Je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici.'' Fit-il.

''J-je sais. Je voulais juste tenté quelque chose.'' Répondit la constellationniste, avant de regarder à sa blessure.

''Kage… S'il te plaît… Aide nous…'' Fit Erza.

''MEEEEERDE ! JE VAIS SORTIR EN PERÇANT !'' Cria le mage de feu en enflammant son poing droit, avant de se faire une nouvelle fois repoussé.

''NATSU-SAN !''

''Idiot… Tu ne peux rien faire avec la force dans ce cas.'' Fit Gray.

''On doit se dépêcher ! Tu ne peux pas la geler ou faire quelque chose avec ta magie ?'' Demanda la mage des esprits, avant de remarquer que le rose aller retenté une troisième fois.

''J'aurais fait ça il y a longtemps si je le pouvais.''

''NUAAAAH !'' Cria Natsu, se forçant à traverser le mur.

''H-HEY ! ARRÊTES-TOI ! TU SERAS COUPÉ EN MORCEAUX !'' S'inquiéta la blonde.

''KAH !'' Fit Natsu, souffrant à se forcer de traverser le mur.

''J'AI DIT ARRÊTES-TOI !'' Cria la mage stellaire, éloignant le dragon slayer du mur à l'aide d'une seule main.

''MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QU'ON PEUT FAIRE ?!'' Hurla Erza, frustrée. La blonde la regarda d'un air désolé.

« Désolée, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'utiliser Lullaby. Même si je suis différente de vous. » Pensa la blonde. Elle remarqua ensuite que Natsu la regarda intensément et sembler réfléchir à quelque chose. ''Quoi ?''

''JE SAIS ! LES ESPRITS STELLAIRES !'' Fit soudainement le mage de feu, tenant la mage des esprits par les épaules.

''Hein ?''

''J'AI ÉTAIS CAPABLE DE VOYAGER DANS LE MONDE DES ESPRITS AU MANOIR D'EVERLUE !'' Expliqua-t-il, attirant l'attention du mage de glace.

''Euh… Normalement les humains meurent en voyageant vers le monde des esprits… Car tu ne peux respirer là-bas. Et une porte s'ouvre uniquement là où le mage se trouve.'' Expliqua la constellationniste. ''Ce qui veut dire que si tu veux sortir d'ici en passant par le monde des esprits, nous devons avoir au moins un mage stellaire en-dehors de la station.''

''JE NE COMPRENDS PAS ! FAIS-LE !''

''J'AI DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT IMPOSSIBLE ! Encore une chose : lorsqu'un humain entre dans le monde des esprits, c'est une sérieuse violation de contrat ! C'était OK la dernière fois car c'était la clé d'Everlue-san.'' Fit Lucy.

''Everlue… Clés…'' Marmonna Happy. ''AAAAAAH ! LUCY, JE VIENS DE ME RAPPELER !''

''Q-quoi ?''

''CE QUE JE VOULAIS TE DIRE !'' Répondit Happy, avant d'enlever le sac de son dos et d'en sortir une clé dorée à l'apparence complexe.

''C'est… LA CLÉ DE VIRGO-SAN ?!'' Cria de stupeur la mage stellaire. ''Tu ne devrais pas prendre la clé de quelqu'un sans sa permission, Happy-san !'' Fit-elle, tirant la bouche du chat pour le punir.

''Non, Virgo elle-même voulais que tu la possèdes.'' Répondit le chat bleu.

''QUOI ?!''

''De quoi parlez-vous ?'' Demanda la mage en armure.

''Ne gaspillez pas votre temps à discuter de chose qui n'ont aucun sens.'' Déclara Gray.

''Virgo… AH ! TU VEUX PARLER DE LA GORILLE SERVANTE !'' Se rappela le rose.

''Elle a dit que depuis qu'Everlue a été arrêté, son contrat a été brisé. Donc elle veut faire un contrat avec toi cette fois. Elle est venu chez moi.'' Expliqua le chat volant.

''Elle… Est venue chez toi…'' Fit la mage des esprits, tremblante en se rappelant de l'apparence de la servante stellaire. ''J'aime bien l'offre, mais en ce moment, on a pas le temps. On doit penser à une façon de sortir d'ici. À moins que t'as un plan pour nous sortir de là, Happy-san.''

''Aye : Virgo peut creuser des tunnels, on peut donc passer par-dessous le mur et sortir.'' Répondit le chat.

''QUOI ?!'' ''C'EST VRAI ?!'' Firent Erza et Gray, tandis que la blonde réalisa ce que venais de dire le chat.

''SUPER ! HAPPY-SAN, T'ES GÉNIAL ! T'AURAS PLEIN DE POISSON EN RENTRANT !'' Récompensa la constellationniste.

''POISSON !'' Saliva le chat, en sautillant de joie dans la gare.

''C'est parti ! Je suis la personne qui créée une route vers le monde des esprits. Toi… Toi qui réponds à l'appel et passe par la porte, OUVRE-TOI ! PORTE DE LA VIERGE ! VIRGO !'' Récita Lucy, faisant apparaître une jeune fille aux cheveux roses, en tenue de soubrette et ayant des chaînes aux poignets, de taille et de corpulence normale et faisant une révérence. ''Hein ?'' Fit la mage stellaire, surprise par l'esprit devant elle.

''Tu as perdu du poids.'' Remarqua le rose.

''Désolé de vous avoir causé des tords la dernière fois.'' Répondit la soubrette.

''PERDU DU POIDS !? JE DIRAIS QUE C'EST UNE TOUTE AUTRE PERSONNE !'' Fit la mage des clés, totalement étonnée de l'apparence de l'esprit et par la réplique du dragon slayer de feu. ''T-ton apparence…'' Hésita-t-elle.

''Je suis un esprit loyal envers mon Maître. Je travaille en prenant l'apparence que vous préférez.''

''Tu avais l'air plus forte et impérieuse avant.'' Déclara Natsu.

''Alors…'' Commença la rose en reprenant l'apparence qu'elle avait avec le duc, effrayant Lucy, Gray et Happy.

''CESSE DE DIRE DES BÊTISES !'' Hurla la blonde, tandis que la soubrette repris l'autre apparence.

''Heh, elle est plutôt mignonne.'' Commenta le mage de glace.

''Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, hein… Elle est pas mauvaise.'' Ajouta la reine des fées.

''Bref, on a pas de temps ! Peut-on faire un contrat plus tard ?'' Proposa la blonde. « Enfin, si tu m'acceptes entièrement. » Rajouta mentalement la blonde.

''Comme vous voudrez, Maîtresse.''

''Attends, ne m'appelle pas Maîtresse.''

''Alors que diriez vous de « votre honneur » ?'' Proposa la rose après avoir remarqué le fouet accroché à la ceinture de la constellationniste.

''Rejeté !''

''Que diriez-vous de « Hime-sama » … ?''

''Intéressant. On en reparlera plus tard.''

''C'EST BON ?! DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS, ON A PAS LE TEMPS !'' Cria le mage de glace.

''Bien ! ALLONS-Y !'' Fit la soubrette, avant de plonger et de creuser.

''WOW ! ELLE CREUSE VITE !''

''Bon travail, Lucy !'' Félicita la rousse, plaquant la tête de la blonde sur son armure.

''WOOSH ! ALLONS DANS CE TROU !'' Cria Gray, avant de se retourner et de voir que Natsu transportait Kageyama. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Natsu ?''

''Je ne me sentirais pas bien si il meurt après m'avoir combattu.'' Déclara-t-il, faisant sourire la mage en armure, tandis que le mage noir ouvrit un oeil. Après quelques minutes, ils sortirent enfin de la station, auquel la tornade soulevait un vent fort en dehors, faisant s'envoler les affiches et pancarte.

''ON L'A FAIT !'' Hurla Natsu de joie.

''ALLEZ !'' Fit la rousse.

''Le vent est vraiment fort.'' Commenta Lucy, mais avança avec très peu de difficultés.

''Hime-sama, vos sous-vêtements sont montrés !'' Fit la rose, baissant la jupe de la blonde pour cacher ses sous-vêtements, et ne se pas préoccupant du fait que sa jupe était remontée et montrait ses sous-vêtements au mage de glace.

''Caches les tiens plutôt.'' Répondit-elle.

''I-impossible… C'est impossible que vous puissiez le rattraper maintenant… N-nous avons… Gagné.'' Fit le mage des ombres au sol avec un sourire.

''Où est Natsu ?'' Demanda Erza, ne se préoccupant pas de la déclaration du mage noir.

''Hein ? Happy-san n'est pas là non plus.'' Remarqua la blonde.

* * *

''Je la vois. Voilà la ville.'' Fit Eligoal, arrivant à la fin du pont ferroviaire, avant de remarquer quelque chose foncé vers lui en volant à toute vitesse.''

''C'est… La vitesse max… D'HAPPY !'' Hurla le mage de feu, donnant deux coups de pied enflammé au mage noir qui le faisant s'écraser sur le pont, tandis que le rose atterrit sur ses pieds.

''Je ne peux… Plus… Voler…'' Déclara le chat bleu, totalement KO, tombant dans les bras de son compagnon.

''Merci ! Maintenant on l'a rattrapé grâce à toi !'' Félicita Natsu, avant de poser délicatement Happy au sol.

''T-toi… Pourquoi es-tu là… ?'' Demanda Eligoal, énervé par le fait qu'un mage de Fairy Tail l'ait interrompu dans sa course vers la réunion et aussi que quelqu'un sorte de son mur.

''Pour te battre ! Bâtard de petite brise !'' Répliqua le dragon slayer, un sourire au visage et enflammant ses poings.

* * *

''Ça m'embête réellement de devoir conduire une voiture qu'on a pas loué.'' Déclara la constellationniste, conduisant une voiture magique ressemblant à un véhicule de tourisme, arrivant à peine sur le pont ferroviaire.

''Je tire mon chapeau à Eisen Wald pour leur précaution. Ils se sont assurés que notre voiture soit détruite.'' Commenta Gray.

''On avait pas le choix. Il fallait quelque chose pour compenser le temps qu'on a perdu.'' Répondit Erza.

''Keh… Et vous avez volé la voiture d'un autre. Bande d'irresponsable.'' Se moqua Kageyama.

''On ne l'a pas volé, mais emprunté.'' Fit la mage en armure, serrant le poing et lançant un regard noir au mage blessé. Ce dernier se mit ensuite à réfléchir.

''Pourquoi m'avoir emmené avec vous ?'' Demanda le mage des ombres.

''Vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans la ville, on avait pas le choix. On t'emmène à l'hôpital de Clover. Donc soit reconnaissant.'' Répondit la blonde.

''NON ! Je veux dire, pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?! Nous sommes ennemis ! Oh, je vois… Vous me prenez en otage pour pouvoir négocier avec Eligoal-san… Désolé, mais c'est une perte de temps… C'est un tueur de sang froid… Il n'y a aucune chance que…'' Fit Kageyama, marmonnant la fin de sa phrase dans sa bouche.

''T'as des pensées lugubres.'' Remarqua la constellationniste.

''Je peux te tuer maintenant si tu veux mourir à ce point.'' Annonça Gray, faisant paniquer le mage noir.

''OY, GRAY-SAN !''

''La vie et la mort ne sont pas les deux seuls possibilités résultant d'un conflit, non ? Tu devrais vivre ta vie de façon plus positive…'' Reprit le mage de glace, surprenant le mage blessé.

''Lucy, t'es sûre que ça va ?'' Demanda la rousse.

''Aye, ne t'inquiètes pas, Erza-san. Je vais très bien.'' Fit-elle, ne détournant pas le regard de la route.

''… OK, mais ralentis un peu, je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose t'arrives. Et puis, Natsu devrait pouvoir retenir Eligoal.'' Ajouta Titania. « Je comptes sur toi pour l'arrêter, Natsu. On arrivera dans pas longtemps. Mais si on ne l'arrête pas, tous les Maîtres de la zone mourront. » Rajouta-t-elle mentalement.

* * *

''Approche ! J'te cramerais avec cette dangereuse flûte.'' Provoqua le rose, enflammant ses poings pour défier Shinigami.

« Qu'est-il arrivé au mur de vent magique que j'ai créé… Ainsi qu'à Kageyama et les autres ?! J'étais aussi sur le point d'arriver là où les vieux ont leur réunion… ! » Se demanda Shinigami, avant de se calmer et de pointer deux doigts vers le mage de feux. « Bien, dans ce cas… Ennuyeuse mouche…» Fit-il mentalement, avant d'envoyer une onde de choc qui propulsa le rose en arrière, le repoussant jusqu'au bord du pont. ''Meurs.''

''Merde ! HAPPY !'' Cria le dragon slayer. ''AH OUAIS ! IL A ÉPUISÉ TOUTE SA MAGIE !'' Fit-il en se rappelant que le chat bleu était complètement KO.

''Espèce de mouche chétive.'' Reprit le mage noir, poussant Natsu dans le vide.

''GAH ! JE TOMBE !'' Fit le rose, avant de lancer une attaque de flamme pour s'en servir comme appui sur le pont.

''Quoi ? Le feu s'est accroché au pont ?'' Cria de surprise Shinigami, tandis que le mage de feu remonta sur le pont.

''C'était proche.'' Souffla-t-il. ''J'ai juste à changer le type du « feu ». Je vois. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai essayé.''

''C-c'était quoi à l'instant… ?''

''Tu n'as pas froid tout nu ? Pourquoi ne pas augmenter la chaleur un tout petit peu ? DAAAAASH !'' Lança-t-il, fonçant telle une flèche vers le mage noir après avoir enflammé ses pieds.

« Il est rapide. »

''KARYUU NO KAGIZUME ! (Griffes du dragon de feu !)'' Enchaîna Natsu, donnant un coup de pied enflammé sur la tête du mage de vent, avant de reprendre avec un coup de poing enflammé, auquel son adversaire esquiva en s'envolant dans les airs.

''NE T'EMPORTE PAS !'' Hurla Eligoal dans les airs, lançant une attaque tranchante que le rose esquiva, avant d'enchaîner par des mouvements de sa main, créant une mini tornade sous lui que Natsu ne put esquiver. ''STORM BRINGER !'' Lança-t-il, tandis que le rose tomba en état de semi inconscience. Il s'élança ensuite vers ce dernier, préparant sa faux pour achever son adversaire, mais fut surpris de voir que le mage de feu l'arrêta avec son bras.

''KARYUU NO…''

''IL VA TIRER DES FLAMMES DE SA BOUCHE ?!''

''HOKOU !'' Lança le rose, tandis qu'Eligoal esquiva une fois de plus son attaqua en s'envolant plus haut. ''Merde ! ARRÊTE DE T'ENVOLER ! T'ES SOURNOIS ! DESCENDS DE LÀ !'' Commanda-t-il, tandis que le mage de vent l'observa avec prudence.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec lui… ? Tout ce qu'il fait n'a aucun sens… Est-ce que c'est ça un mage de Fairy Tail ? » ''J'ai… Un peu sous-estimé tes capacités. Combattons sérieusement maintenant.'' Fit le mage noir, le rose l'observant en silence. ''Toi et moi.'' Refit-il, un sourire au visage.

''Mes flammes te vaincront.'' Provoqua le mage de Fairy Tail, tandis que le mage se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

''Storm Mail !'' Lança l'autre, tandis qu'une robe de vent l'entoura, lui donnant une apparence venteuse.

''Wow.''

''J'arrives.'' Fit-il, avec un sourire arrogant au visage.

''Ce gamin au flamme doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est…'' Déclara le mage des ombres.

''Natsu est plus fort que tu ne le crois.'' Répliqua la rousse.

''Fufu. Il n'a aucune chance de briser le Storm Mail d'Eligoal-san avec juste des flammes. Aucune.'' Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le rose évita une attaque du mage noir, qui avait transformé ses pieds en perceuse fait de vent.

''Karyuu no Tekken ! (Coup de poing du dragon de feu !)'' Lança-t-il, tandis qu'Eligoal l'arrêta avec sa main, éteignant les flammes du dragon slayer. ''Hein ? MERDE !'' Hurla-t-il, lança son deuxième poing enflammé, qu'Eligoal stoppa encore avec sa main, éteignant une nouvelle fois les flammes.

''Comme je le pensais, tu ne peux pas générer cette puissance destructrice temps que tu n'es pas entouré par les flammes… C'est inutile maintenant…'' Déclara Shinigami avec un sourire.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? LES FLAMMES DISPARAISSENT !'' Fit Natsu en regardant ses mains.

''Storm Mail m'entoure d'une robe de vent qui part dans n'importe quelle direction. N'as-tu pas compris ? Les flammes ne peuvent aller contre un vent contraire. Les flammes ne peuvent simplement pas vaincre le vent.'' Expliqua-t-il, un sourire et une posture victorieux. Le rose s'élança tout de même vers lui, ne l'écoutant pas et enflammant son poing, tandis qu'il lança une attaque de vent qui fit valser Happy quelques mètres en arrière, le réveillant par la même occasion.

''UWAAH !'' Cria de douleur le dragon slayer, tout en étant repoussé en arrière et faisant une croix avec ses bras devant son visage. ''Pas seulement les flammes, mais je ne peux pas m'approché de lui non plus !'' Fit-il, tandis que le chat bleu observa la scène qui se passait devant lui.

''Prends ça ! Magie de vent tranchante : EMERA PARAM !'' Cria Eligoal, tendant l'index et le majeur de ses deux mains.

''EMERA PARAM ?! TU SERAS HACHÉ EN MORCEAUX SI TU TE FAIS TOUCHÉ !'' Cria Happy au mage de feu, qui valser encore à cause de l'attaque précédente du mage noir.

''MEURS ! GOSSE DE FEU !'' Hurla Eligoal, faisant croiser les deux doigts tendus de ses mains et tendant les bras, formant une croix, tandis que des « vagues de vent » coupa une partie du pont et toucha Natsu, le faisant tomber à terre, face contre terre.

''Natsu !'' Hurla Happy.

''Pas mal, ton corps est encore en un seul morceau.''

''RELÈVES-TOI, NATSU !''

''Tu es pas mauvais pour un jeune mage. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. J'enverrais les vieux te rejoindre. Grâce à la mélodie de Lullaby, bien sur.'' Fit le mage noir en tournant le dos à l'autre et s'avançant vers la ville, un sourire au visage.

''Lullaby… QUOI ?'' Cria Natsu tout en se relevant, à la surprise du mage noir. ''SI TU VEUX LA TÊTE DE JII-CHAN, COMBAT NOUS À LA LOYAL !'' Refit-il, déchirant ce qui restait de sa veste, tandis que le chat bleu sautait de joie.

''Quoi ?! Il est encore en vie ?!''

''SI TU N'ES PAS ASSEZ COURAGEUX POUR COMBATTRE, N'ESSAYES MÊME PAS !'' Cria le mage de feu, enflammant son poing droit et s'apprêtant à frapper Shinigami.

''QUEL GAMIN TENACE !'' Répliqua-t-il, envoyant une onde de choc qui propulsa le rose en arrière et éteignit ses flammes.

''BÂTAAAAARD !'' Hurla Natsu, se rattrapant sur ces pieds et s'enflammant littéralement, sous le regard amusé d'Eligoal et surpris d'Happy. ''POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS M'APPROCHER DE TOI ?! JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !'' Cria-t-il, tirant sur les rails pour les démolir et passer sa colère.

''Quelle magie bizarre. Ses émotions semblent se manifester directement dans ses flammes.'' Commenta Eligoal.

« Qu-quoi ? Le vent d'Eligoal va dans une direction étrange. » Remarqua mentalement Happy, tandis que le dragon slayer poussa un cri de guerre et détruisit le rail qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

''Les flammes de l'émotion… ? Je… Je me souviens avoir entendu quelque chose sur une magie ancienne qui y ressembler… Mais… Comment un gamin peut connaître cette magie ancienne… ?'' Déclara Shinigami, tandis que Natsu laissa exploser sa rage, attirant le vent qui entourer le mage noir. ''Quoi ?! Le vent… Vole autour de lui… ?''

''JE SAIS !'' Fit Happy.

''MEEEEERDE !''

''NATSU !'' Appela Happy, le faisant se retourner dans sa direction. ''Impossible. Tu ne peux pas gagner, Natsu. Laisse Gray faire.'' Déclara-t-il.

''QUOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII ?!'' Hurla-t-il, laissant encore plus exploser sa colère.

''I-IMPOSSIBLE ! STORM MAIL SE FAIT ABSORBER !'' Cria le mage noir étonné et un peu effrayé.

''Parfait !'' Fit Happy avec un sourire, tandis que le mage de feu explosa encore plus dans sa colère. ''Son armure de vent est partie ! L'air autour de Natsu se réchauffe dû à la haute température de ses flammes, et créé un courant ascendant rapide et avec une faible pression. Le vent vole vers les faibles pression !'' Expliqua Happy.

''UNE CHALEUR MAGIQUE AUSSI INCROYABLE EST IMPOSSIBLE !''

''JE VAIS TE BAAAATRE ! KARYUU NO…''

''EST-CE QU'UN UTILISATEUR DE LA MAGIE DE DRAGON SLAYER EXISTE ENCORE ?'' Paniqua Eligoal, tandis que le rose lui rentra dedans, tête la première.

''KENKAKU ! (Cornes du dragon de feu !)'' Lança Natsu, faisant propulser Shinigami dans les airs et le brûlant un peu, le mettant KO avant même qu'il ne retombe sur le pont, sur l'exclamation de joie d'Happy, tandis que la flûte maudite roula à quelques centimètres du mage noir. ''TU VOIS ! HAPPY !''

''Aye ! Tu as fait un excellent travaille, Natsu la salamandre.'' Complimenta le chat.

''Et qu'est-ce que t'as dit plus tôt ?''

''Nous les chats on a une très mauvaise mémoire…''

''Tu n'as pas dit que je serais incapable de battre ce type, donc Erza blablabla !?'' Cria-t-il, prenant les cheveux du Shinigami et le soulevant un peu.

''Uwah, ta mémoire est pire que celle d'un chat. Mais tu as gagné.''

''… Oh, bien… Mais comment ma dernière attaque l'a touché ?''

''C'est parce que tu es incroyable, Natsu.''

''Je le suis !? KAKAKAKAKAKA !''

''Heeheehee…'' Ria la flûte maudite discrètement, auquel une fumée noire s'y échappa.

''NATSU-SAN !'' Cria Lucy, au volant de la voiture, tandis que les autres sortirent leurs têtes pour voir ce qui se passer.

''Oh ! Vous êtes en retard les gars. On s'est déjà occupé de lui.''

''Aye !'' Ajouta Happy, tandis que le groupe dans la voiture observa le Shinigami couché et inconscient au sol.

''Bien joué.'' Complimenta Erza.

''Keh.'' Fit Gray.

''I-IMPOSSIBLE ! ELIGOAL-SAN A ÉTÉ VAINCU ?!'' Cria de stupeur Kageyama, tandis que tout le monde sorti de la voiture et que la blonde retira le plug.

''Lucy, ça va ?'' S'inquiétèrent le mage de glace et la chevalière.

''Oui oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout baigne !'' Répondit-elle, un large sourire au visage et s'approchant du rose pour taper sa main, sous le sourire des deux autres mages.

''Tu sais, quand tu as une victoire aussi désespéré contre un adversaire comme lui, la seule chose que tu fais est de donné une mauvaise réputation à Fairy Tail.'' Déclara le mage de glace.

''Désespéré ? Comment ? Je l'ai battu facilement. N'est-ce pas, Happy ?''

''Je ne sais rien.'' Répondit-il.

''Hmm… Ne porter qu'un écharpe alors que tu es nu te rends anormal.'' Fit soudainement l'autre mage élémenatire.

''Je n'ai pas besoin de TOI pour me dire ça. Lucy, prête-moi tes habits.''

''POURQUOI MOI ?!'' Hurla-t-elle, s'éloignant du rose pour protéger ses vêtements.

''Dans tous les cas, bon travail, Natsu. Maintenant, les Maîtres sont saufs.'' Déclara la rousse, tandis que tout le monde eut un sourire pour avoir écarter le danger. ''Vu qu'on est ici… Nous devrions aller voir notre Maître au lieu de la réunion. On doit reporter cet incident et demander ce qu'on doit faire à propos de la flûte. Clover n'est pas très loin de toute façon.'' Fit Erza, avant que la voiture, conduit par Kageyama, ne les pousses du chemin et qu'une main d'ombre n'attrape la flûte. ''KAGE !''

''Préviens nous au moins quand tu déplaces la voiture !'' Cria Gray.

''Vous manquez d'attention, les mouches. LA FLÛTE… LA LULLABY EST DANS MA MAIN ! BIEN FAIT POUR VOUS !'' Cria-t-il, à la stupeur des cinq autres.

''CE BÂTARD !'' Jura le dragon slayer, s'enflammant encore une fois.

« Merde… Je ne peux pas le poursuivre comme _ça_, ça causerait la panique dans la ville. Il n'y a pas le choix, il faut le poursuivre en courant. » Pensa la constellationniste, se mettant à courir après lui. ''COMMENT OSE-T-IL ?! ON L'A MÊME SAUVÉ !''

''ON LE POURCHASSES !'' Cria Erza.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit tombée, au lieu de la réunion, dans la ville de Clover.

''Haa haa haa.'' Haleta le mage noir, fatigué par la conduite de la voiture. « Bien… La réunion n'est pas encore finie. » Fit-il, remarquant la présence de Maîtres dans le bâtiment. « La mélodie de Lullaby peut les toucher sans aucun problème de distance. Fufufu… Le temps est venu… » Pensa-t-il, avant de trembler en sentant une main sur son épaule droit, et de se retourner avec de la peur, pour finir par une rencontre entre un doigt et sa joue. ''WHA !?'' Cria-t-il.

''FUHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA !'' Rigola le Maître de Fairy Tail, assis sur la voiture emprunté, avant de tousser et de prendre un visage grave, tout en tournant le dos au mage noir. ''Non, non, maintenant n'est pas le temps pour ça. Je dois me dépêcher et trouver où ils sont. Sinon une ville pourrait disparaître !'' Déclara le Maître. ''Vous devriez rentrer vous aussi. À l'hôpital.'' Reprit-il, sautant du véhicule et s'éloignant de Kageyama.

« Makarov… ! C'est… Makarov de Fairy Tail ! Tch… Quelle journée ! Rencontré des mouches partout ! » Pensa le mage noir. ''Euh…''

''Hmm ?''

''Voudriez-vous… Écouter une chanson ? L'Hôpital ne me laisseras pas y jouer.'' Mentit-il, avec un sourire, malgré le regard sévère du vieux Maître. ''Mais j'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un l'écoute.'' Reprit-il, commençant à transpirer.

''C'est une flûte effrayante.'' Remarqua Makarof.

''Ça à une apparence étrange, mais le son est assez décent.'' Répondit-t-il, encore une fois en mentant.

''Je suis pressé. Seulement une chanson, OK ?''

''Bien sur.'' « J'ai gagné ! » ''S'il vous plaît, écoutez attentivement.'' Fit-il, approchant la flûte de sa bouche.

''_Les guildes légales sont si faibles !'' Se rappela-t-il de ce qu'avait déclaré Rayure, tenant un journal dans sa main, tandis que Karakka et Beard lisèrent ce qu'il avait lu._

''_Leur capacités sont si faibles, mais ils sont si fier d'eux !'' Avait rajouté Beard._

''_CECI EST NOTRE VENGEANCE SUR LE MONDE DES MAGES, QUI NOUS A ENFERMÉS DANS LES TÉNÈBRES ET PRIS NOS VIES ! NOUS TUERONS LES MAÎTRES DES GUILDES DU COIN POUR COMMENCER !'' Avait déclaré Eligoal pour revigorer le moral des mages de sa guilde._

Kageyama se souvenait très bien de tout ça, mais hésité à jouer la mélodie de Lullaby.

''_VOS DROITS NE SERONT JAMAIS RENDUS SI VOUS FAÎTES ÇA !'' Avait crié Lucy._

Se rappela-t-il, ce souvenir semblant faire encore plus hésité le mage noir.

''_Tu devrais vivre ta vie de façon plus positive.'' Lui avait dit Gray._

Il se mit ensuite à regarder la flûte, n'osant pas jouer la mélodie maudite.

''_KAGE ! ON A BESOIN DE TON AIDE !'' Avait dit Erza._

''_VOUS N'ÊTES PAS DES NAKAMAS DE LA MÊME GUILDE ?!'' S'était indigné Natsu, après que Karakka l'avait poignardé dans le dos._

Le mage des ombres se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant à ça : que devait-il faire ?

''LÀ-BAS !'' Cria Gray, qui arrivait avec le reste des autres mages de la forêt, à quelques mètres de Kageyama et de Makarof.

''JII-CHAN !'' Cria Natsu.

''MAÎTRE !'' Ajouta Erza, avant d'être stoppé par Bob, qui leur fit signe de se taire.

''La meilleure partie arrive. Restez ici et regardez.'' Déclara-t-il. ''Attendez, vous êtes mignons les gars.'' Fit-il à Natsu et Gray, qui tremblèrent après cette remarque du Maître de Blue Pegasus.

''Q-qui est-il ?!'' Demanda la blonde.

''Le Maître de Blue Pegasus.'' Lui répondit Erza.

''Eh bien, tu as grandi, Erza-chan.''

''Que se passe-t-il ? Dépêches-toi.'' Déclara Makarof avec un sourire, tandis que Kageyama tremblait d'hésitation.

''NON !'' Hurlèrent les mages de Fairy Tail, retenu par le Maître de Blue Pegasus.

''Restez silencieux. Ça s'annonce intéressant.'' Déclara Goldmine.

''Maintenant.'' Reprit le Maître de Fairy Tail, un air plus sévère, mettant la pression au mage noir.

« Jouer… Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est joué. » Pensa le mage noir, sous le regard souriant des deux autres Maîtres de guildes. « Tout changeras après ça ! » Rajouta-t-il mentalement, repensa au bâtiment de sa guilde et au lieu auquel il se trouve.

''Rien ne changera.'' Déclara soudainement Makarof, surprenant l'autre. ''Les faibles resteront des faibles. Mais la faiblesse n'est pas mauvaise, vu que les êtres humains sont des créatures faibles pour commencer. Seul, tu ressens rien que de l'insécurité. C'est pourquoi nous formons des guildes. Et c'est pour ça que nous avons des nakamas.'' Expliqua-t-il, tandis que Kageyama eut un visage tiraillé à ce qu'il venait de dire. ''Nous marchons ensemble pour pouvoir vivre une vie forte. Le maladroit courra dans plus de mur que les autres, et il peut aussi prendre plus de temps pour arriver à quelque chose. Si tu crois au lendemain et que tu y mets du tien pour y arriver, tu peux obtenir ta force naturellement. C'est comme cela que tu peux sourire et vivre fort, sans dépendre d'une telle flûte, bien sur.'' Finit-il, un sourire au visage, tandis que le mage des ombres fut complètement étonné de sa dernière phrase.

« Incroyable… Il savait tout… » Pensa-t-il, avant de laisser tomber la flûte et de s'agenouiller devant le Maître. ''J'ADMET MA DÉFAITE !'' Cria-t-il.

''MAÎTRE !'' Cria Erza, un sourire au visage tout en courant dans la direction des deux autres, suivit par le reste des mages de Fairy Tail.

''JII-CHAN !'' Hurla Natsu, souriant lui aussi.

''JII-SAN !'' Fit Gray, avec le même sourire.

''NUWAH !? POURQUOI ÊTES-VOUS LÀ ?!'' Cria Makarof, étonné de voir les membres qu'il recherchait.

''Vous êtes incroyable ! Vos mots m'ont profondément touchés !'' Déclara la chevalière, serrant le Maître contre son armure, auquel ce dernier émis un petit « Ouch ! »

''Jii-chan, t'es incroyable !''

''Alors arrêtes de tapoté ma tête.''

''Tout est réglé maintenant.'' Déclara le mage de glace.

''Viens maintenant, il faut que tu ailles voir un docteur.'' Déclara Lucy au mage noir en lui tendant la main et en lui souriant, le mage ne répondant rien.

''Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais vous êtes mignon vous aussi.'' Déclara Bob.

''Kakaka… Vous autres, les mages, vous n'avez pas de cran.'' Déclara la flûte, auquel de la fumée s' y échappait, à la surprise des mages. ''Je ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps. Je vous mangerez moi-même.'' Reprit-il.

''Oh merde… Je l'avais oubliée…'' Paniqua la blonde.

''La fumée forme quelque chose !'' Déclara Happy.

''Laissez-moi consumez vos âmes pitoyables…'' Déclara un géant fait de bois et avec trois trous pour ses yeux.

''WAH !'' Hurlèrent tous les mages.

''C'EST ÇA LA VRAIE FORME DE LULLABY ?!'' Cria Happy.

''Q-qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Je ne savais absolument pas ça !'' Paniqua Kageyama de frayeur.

''Oh, mon… C'est mauvais.'' Fit Bob, malgré son sourire.

''C'est un démon du livre de Zeref !'' Déclara Goldmine.

''Ça n'a pas l'air bon.'' Déclara un vieux Maître en direction de deux autres, dans le bâtiment de la réunion.

''Devons nous les aidés ?'' Demanda un autre, totalement effrayé.

''Mon dos me fait mal…'' S'excusa un troisième.

''Je crèves de faim. Je vais manger vos âmes.'' Fit le démon.

''QUOOII ?! LES ÂMES SE MANGENT ?! ILS ONT BON GOÛT ?!'' Demanda Natsu à Gray.

''COMMENT JE LE SAURAIS ?!''

« Merde… Il faut pas qu'il me voit, sinon… » Pensa la blonde, avant de regarder autour d'elle.

''Ce démon est la Lullaby elle-même. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a une magie de vie. C'est une magie de Zeref.'' Expliqua Goldmine.

''On le sait. Lucy, nous l'a dit.'' Répondit Erza.

''Merde, je viens juste de faire le rapprochement ! C'est ce Zeref des anciens livres !?'' Demanda Gray.

''Le mage noir Zeref. Le plus atroce des mages noirs de l'histoire de la magie… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cet héritage maléfique d'il y a plusieurs centaines d'années réapparaîtrait aujourd'hui.'' Fit Bob.

''Maintenant, par quelle âme vais-je commencer ?'' Fit le démon avec un sourire, avant de remarquer la blonde qui tenta de se cacher, faisant au passage disparaître son sourire. ''Toi… Je te reconnais.'' Fit-il en direction de Lucy, surprenant les mages présents et cette dernière, qui se retourna.

''Merde !''

''J'ai décidé… TU SERAS LA PREMIÈRE !'' Hurla-t-il, lançant une vague d'énergie de sa bouche en direction de cette dernière, des Maîtres de guildes s'enfuyant à cette attaque. Elle fut cependant sauvée par Happy et caché dans la forêt, tandis que les trois autres mages s'élancèrent vers le démon, chacun préparant leur attaque.

''Une armure ex-quipée ?'' Demanda Goldmine en voyant Erza s'équiper d'une armure magique, tandis que cette dernière trancha la jambe droit du monstre.

''Vous êtes avec elle ?!'' Demanda-t-il, tandis que Natsu monta sur lui par l'autre jambe.

''Merci, Happy-san.'' Fit la blonde au sol, avant de se retourner vers la direction du combat pour l'observer, elle étant cachée par les arbres. Elle était à une assez bonne distance pour pouvoir entendre ce qui venait près du champ de bataille sans pour autant être vu ou entendu à cause du bruit du combat.

''Pas de quoi, Lucy.'' Répondit Happy, faisant la même chose que la constellationniste. ''Pourquoi il t'a attaqué ?''

''J-je… Je ne sais pas… I-il m'a peut-être pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.'' Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

''Je vois.'' « Menteuse !... Mais qu'est-ce que tu caches, Lucy ? Je suis sûr que c'est en rapport avec l'attaque. » Rajouta-t-il mentalement.

''… Au fait, tu auras plein de poisson en rentrant !'' Fit la mage stellaire avec un sourire.

''POISSON !'' Cria-t-il en bavant et en sautant dans les airs.

''Hmhmhm… Ça fait tellement de bien de pouvoir rire dans ces situations. Je comprends pourquoi on t'appelles Happy-san.''

''Aye ! T'es vieille !''

''LA FERME, BAKA NEKO !''

''Aye !... Dis, pourquoi t'as l'air souvent triste ?'' Demanda le chat, donnant un air sérieux et attristé à la blonde.

''… Je n'ai pas réellement eu une vie joyeuse, tu sais.'' Fit-elle, sous le regard interrogateur du chat bleu. ''… Il y a beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas dit à la guilde quand je me suis présentée…''

''Ah bon ?''

''Aye… C'est à cause de certaines de ces choses que je n'ai pas eu une vie joyeuse.''

''Oh…''

''… Un jour, peut-être que je te le dirais, qui sais…'' Fit-elle, avec un sourire triste.

« J'espère bien, Lucy… Je n'aime pas te voir triste. » Pensa le chat, avant qu'un silence assez pesant s'impose.

''Je te propose qu'on se concentre sur le combat devant nous, d'accord ? On ne sais jamais, ils pourraient avoir besoin de notre aide.''

''Aye !'' Répondit le chat. Ils observèrent ensuite le combat, voyant que Natsu venait d'esquiver une série de boule envoyer par la bouche du monstre après l'avoir frappé au visage, mais qui se dirigeaient vers des membres du conseil ne sachant pas utiliser la magie.

''Ice Make : Shield !'' Fit Gray, joignant ses mains pour faire sa magie.

''Un mage alchimiste de glace ?'' Fit l'un des conseillers.

''Il n'y arriveras pas à temps ! On va se faire toucher !'' Paniqua un autre tout en courant pour sauver sa vie, tandis qu'une large étoile de glace se forma devant Gray, les protégeant de l'attaque de Lullaby.

''IL EST RAPIDE !''

''IL EST CAPABLE DE MAÎTRISER LA MAGIE D'ALCHIMIE AUSSI RAPIDEMENT ?!''

''Magie d'alchimie ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''C'est une type de magie capable de créer des formes avec la magie. Et aussi de les supprimer.''

''Je vois… Happy-san, tu devrais les rejoindre, ils auront peut-être besoin de ton aide pour évacuer les lieux.''

''Aye, sir !'' Fit-il, rejoignant le champ de bataille.

''Ice Make : Lance !'' Fit Gray, lançant des lances de glaces sur le monstre.

''Je me sens un peu malade.'' Fit Natsu sur la Lullaby.

''MAINTENANT !'' Cria Gray, tandis qu'Erza s'élança vers le démon, portant une armure noire avec des ailes, un protège cou, de grandes protections d'épaules, un bordé pectoral révélant beaucoup son décolleté ainsi que son ventre, des gants minces, des plaques protégeant ses jambes, et une épée à une main dans sa main droite.

''Kureha no Yoroi ! (L'armure aux ailes noirs !) C'est une armure magique augmentant la puissance destructrice des attaques !'' Déclara un conseiller.

''Quelques flammes à gauche, quelques flammes à droite, et ensemble ils forment : Karyuu no Kõen ! (Flammes brillantes du dragon de feu !)'' Lança le rose, formant une boule de feu géante et l'envoyant vers le démon, qui subissait des attaques de toute part.

''ÇA SUFFIT ! JE VAIS DÉVORER VOS…'' Fit le monstre, avant de recevoir une boule de feu de la taille de sa tête venant de nulle part, à la surprise de tous qui se retournèrent vers le dragon slayer de feu.

''C'est pas moi !'' Fit-il.

''Cette attaque…'' Commença le démon, avant de recevoir une seconde boule de feu. Cependant, tout le monde put voir cette fois-ci qu'elle venait du ciel, levant tous la tête pour voir une dizaine de boules de feu faisant tous la taille de la tête du démon, à la stupeur de tout le monde et la frayeur de certain. ''C'EST…'' Cria-t-il, avant de recevoir toutes les boules telle une pluie, le mettant KO sur le coup et le faisant s'écrouler sur le bâtiment de la réunion.

''Excellent !'' Commenta Makarof, tout bas, tandis que la mage des clès sortait de sa cachette.

''Euh… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui a lancé cette attaque ?'' Demanda-t-elle, totalement perdu et stupéfaite par ce qu'elle avait vue. Cette question fit sourire les Maîtres de Blue Pegasus et de Quatro Cerberus, qui s'approchèrent du Maître de Fairy Tail.

''Tu as une personne… Intéressante dans ta guilde, Makarof.'' Déclara à voix basse Goldmine au vieux Maître.

''Je sais.'' Fit-il, sur le même ton et avec un large sourire au visage.

''Le démon de Zeref a été vaincu aussi facilement ?'' Demanda un autre Maître.

''Je… Je suis impressionné…'' Déclara un troisième, tandis que Makarof eut un rire discret.

''I-incroyable… C-c'est… C'est l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail !'' Commenta Kageyama, tandis que Gray, Natsu et Erza se postèrent devant le corps du démon à terre, oubliant comment Lullaby a été vaincu.

''QU'EN PENSEZ-VOUS ?! NE SONT-ILS PAS GÉNIAUX ?!'' Cria Makarof de joie et avec un large sourire au visage, fier que les trois mages est donné énormément de fil à retordre au démon.

''Formidable ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !'' Complimenta Lucy, tandis que les trois autres ainsi que le mage noir sourire.

''Maintenant, vous devez aller voir un docteur, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit Bob en serrant le mage noir près de son torse, auquel ce dernier eut des frissons dans tout le corps.

''Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais on en doit une à Fairy Tail.'' Déclara Goldmine.

''Ouais.'' Répondit un autre Maître.

''NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS POUR ÇA ! FHYAHYAHYAHYAHYA !'' Annonça Makarof, avant de voir les dégâts, effaré, pour ensuite partir sans demander son reste, tandis que les autres se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il avait vu et n'aient la même réaction.

''NUAAAAHH ! LE BÂTIMENT DE LA RÉUNION A ÉTÉ RÉDUIT EN POUSSIÈRES !'' Hurlèrent les Maîtres, toujours bloqué dans leur état de choc.

''Haha ! C'est complètement démoli !'' Rigola Natsu.

''ARRÊTEZ-LES !'' Hurla un conseiller pointant du doigt les membres de Fairy Tail qui s'enfuyaient.

''Très bien, laissez-moi faire !'' Déclara Natsu, s'apprêtant à poursuivre les fées.

''VOUS ÊTES CEUX QU'ON CHASSENT !'' Lui cria un autre conseiller.

''Maître… Nous sommes réellement désolés… Nous vous avons déshonoré…'' Fit Erza, tout en courant avec les quatre autres pour échapper à la colère des Maîtres.

''C'est bon. Je ne pense pas qu'ils me réinviteront encore de toute façon.'' Répondit Makarof.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous que cache Lucy? Et surtout, pourquoi à votre avis?

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Et merci de lire ma fanfic.

Passez une bonne journée.


	7. Chapitre Bonus 1

Bonjour,

Voilà un petit chapitre bonus, contenant quelques petites histoires sans réel lien logique avec la trame principale.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus 1 :**

**Les petits jobs d'Happy ! N°1**

Bonjour ! Mon nom est Happy ! Le poisson est l'une des choses que j'adore le plus ! Un jour, alors que je regardais au tableau des quêtes, j'ai trouvé l'une des missions les plus incroyables !

_Mission : J'aimerais que vous attrapiez un poisson délicat extrêmement rare : HanezaCana, le poisson volant ! Vous serez récompensé de trente mille Jewels. Et, nous le mangerons ensembles !_

''OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU !'' S'écria tout en bavant le chat bleu après avoir lu la récompense.

''Happy-san, calme-toi ! Tu agis bizarrement !'' Lui remarqua la blonde.

''OH MON DIEU ! OH MON DIEU !''

''Hmhm… Ce poisson t'intéresse ? Je te préviens, il a un goût affreux.'' Fit la constellationniste, une expression de dégoût au visage.''

''Alors ne viens pas.'' Déclara le rose, se préparant à partir avec Happy.

''Oh mon dieu !''

''J'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE J'ALLAIS VENIR !'' S'écria-t-elle, mais suivant quand même les mages vers le lieu de la mission.

''Elle dit ça, mais elle vient quand même. Je trouve ça mignon par contre.'' Commenta le chat volant, guidant le chemin.

''C'est sûr !'' Ajouta le dragon slayer avec un sourire.

''J'aime bien voir ces poissons volants. Ils sont beaux à regarder. Mais je ne veux pas les manger.''

''Mais que crois-tu dire ? Ils te mangeront si tu ne fais pas attention.'' Répondit le mage de feu.

''Ça, je le sais.'' Fit-elle avec un sourire, tenant des poissons volant dans ses mains et empêchant les autres de manger ses vêtements.

''Tu pêcheras les HanezaCana ici, sur cette falaise.'' Déclara le rose à son compagnon, les dits poissons volant dans un canyon.

''En plus, la vue est belle.'' Commenta la mage stellaire.

''BIEN ! MAINTENANT, JE PÊCHE !''

''VAS-Y, HAPPY !'' Encouragea le mage de feu.

''Bon, je vais lire pour ne pas te déranger.'' Déclara la blonde, sortant un livre de son sac.

''Je vais donner tout ce que j'ai ! Je veux manger du HanezaCana ! J'abandonne.''

''DÉJÀ ?!'' S'écria la mage des esprits, n'ayant eut le temps de lire que dix pages de son livre sans ses lunettes de vents.

''Mais aucun poisson ne mords.''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, Happy-san. Les poissons vont bien finir par morde. Alors n'abandonne pas. OK ?'' Fit-elle avec un sourire, le chat la regardant attentivement.

''LUCY SE MOQUE DE MOI !'' Fit-il en pleurant et courant dans le sens opposé.

''HEIN ?! MAIS JE T'ENCOURAGEAIS !''

Une fois que tout fut dit et fait, j'ai attrapé un grand chargement de poisson. TRÈS BIEN ! Nous avons donc décidé de faire une fête de test de goût.

''Happy-san, tu veux vraiment manger ça ?'' Demanda Lucy avec sérieux en voyant une assiette de quatre HanezaCana cuit, sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres.

''Aye !''

''Je te préviens, ce poisson à un goût de chiotte…'' Fit-elle, devenant verte et mettant une main devant sa bouche, effrayant un peu les autres mages. ''CE POISSON EST UN POISON GUSTATIF !''

''Tu crois ?'' Demanda le rose, mangeant un morceau de viande.

''Tu devrais y goûter aussi, Natsu-san.'' Proposa-t-elle, tandis que le chat mangea un poisson entier, sous le regard dégoûté et impressioné de la constellationniste. ''T-tu aimes vraiment ce poisson… ? On dirait vraiment que tu as passé un bon moment.'' Fit-elle, stoppant sa nausée en cours de route.

''ÇA A UN GOÛT DE CHIOTTE !'' Hurla le chat bleu tout en recrachant un peu d'HanezaCana.

''TOI AUSSI TU PENSES ÇA !?''

* * *

**Les petits jobs d'Happy ! N°2**

Mon job cette fois est de trouver une plante appeler « Slimming Mushroom ». Slimming Mushroom sont des champignons amélioré magiquement qui sont à la mode en ce moment comme nourriture de régime. Spécialement pour les femmes.

''Hey, je sais une chose.'' Déclara soudainement le chat bleu tout en cherchant les dits champignons, attirant l'attention de Lucy.

''Quoi ?''

''Natsu mange toujours un champignon empoisonné appelé « Laughing Bamboo ». Ça arrive à chaque fois !''

''De quoi tu parles, Happy. Je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide.'' S'écria le rose, mangeant des champignons qu'il avait trouvé.

''Tes mots et tes actions ne collent pas !''

''Natsu-san, tu devrais vraiment faire attention. Et cherchons plutôt.'' Fit-elle, tandis que le dragon slayer sembla s'étouffer après avoir mangé un autre champignon, se tenant le cou et gonflant sa joue.

''TU VOIS ?! ÇA ARRIVE !''

''NATSU-SAN, TU VAS BIEN ?!''

''C'EST SÛR QUE ÇA M'A SURPRIS !'' Fit-il, un gros champignon ayant poussé sur sa tête.

''JE SUIS ENCORE PLUS SURPRISE !''

''Mais ce n'est pas un Laughing Bamboo…'' Soupira Happy avec tristesse.

''C'EST ÇA QUI TE DÉPRIME LE PLUS !'' S'écria-t-elle, avant que le groupe ne remarque un champignon avec une sorte de mèche. ''C'est pas ce champignon ?''

''T'en es sûr ?''

''En tout cas, il ressemble un peu à celui de l'image sur l'affiche de la mission.''

''Mais la mission disait aussi de faire attention aux champignons empoissonnés qui y ressemble.'' Ajouta Happy.

''Si on ramène le mauvais, cela tâchera le nom de Fairy Tail. Alors tu devrais faire un test de goût, Lucy.'' Déclara Natsu.

''POURQUOI MOI ?!''

''Car tu as l'air d'avoir faim.''

''DEPUIS QUAND J'AI L'AIR D'UN PETIT GARÇON GÂTÉ QUI A FAIM ?!''

''Gâté ?'' Demanda le rose, tandis que son compagnon mangea le dit champignon.

''ATTENDS, HAPPY-SAN ! TU NE DEVRAIS PAS LE MANGER ! C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE EMPOISONNÉ ! CRACHE-LE !''

''Mais Lucy, tu as dit qu'il ressemblait à l'image.'' Fit-il, avant d'avoir la même réaction que le rose, et qu'un champignon pousse aussi sur sa tête, sous le cri de stupeur de la constellationniste. ''La blague perd toute son intérêt la deuxième fois !'' S'écria-t-il en pleurant et s'éloignant du groupe.

''C'EST ÇA TON PLUS GROS PROBLÈME ?!'' Cria-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers le mage de feu. ''Hm… Attends… Ton champignon n'a pas grossi ?'' Demanda-t-elle, remarquant que le rose avait des dizaines de champignons sur la tête, tous plus gros que le premier.

''C'est pas juste ! Natsu obtient toujours les bonnes blagues !'' Pleura Happy.

* * *

**Le Salamander D'Harujion**

Harujion est une ville portuaire, ne contenant qu'un seul boutique de magie du au fait qu'aucune guilde de mages, mais aussi que quelques mages y passaient. Cependant, suite à un incident, impliquant un mage populaire auprès des filles, un chat parlant et un mage de feu, la ville fut partiellement détruite. Voilà les évènements qui se sont produits ce jour-là.

''E-euh, monsieur ?'' Demanda à un agent du train.

''Natsu, on est à Harujion ! Debout ! Debout !'' S'exclama Happy, essayant de faire réagir le rose qui était étalé par terre, sous le regard blasé de l'agent.

''I-il va bien ?''

''Oui ! C'est comme d'habitude !''

''J'en peux plus… Je ne prendrais plus jamais le train…'' Déclara le dragon slayer, avant de retenir une nouvelle montée de nausée.

''Si les informations sont corrects, « Salamander » doit être dans cette ville. En route.''

''L-laisse-moi me reposer…'' Fit-il, se penchant par la fenêtre pour faire passer son mal des transports, avant que le train ne redémarre quelques minutes plus tard. ''À L'AIDE !'' Cria-t-il en larmes, sous le regard du chat bleu.

''… Il est reparti…''

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, dans les rues de la villes.

''J-j'ai pris deux fois le train…''

''Et tu as le mal des transports, Natsu.''

''En plus, j'ai faim…''

''Et on a pas d'argent non plus…''

''Dis, Happy… Quand on parle de « Salamander », on parle bien d'Igneel, non ?''

''Oui ! Igneel est le seul dragon de feu que je connaisse.''

''On dirait.''

''Salamander-sama !'' ''Vous êtes merveilleux !'' ''Brûlez-moi !'' S'écria au loin un groupe de femme.

''SALAMNDER !'' Crièrent les deux compagnons en se regardant, avant de courir vers le groupe.

''Tu vois ? On parle de quelqu'un et il apparaît !''

''Aye !''

''Trop beau !'' ''Trop cool !''

''Eh bien, eh bien…'' Fit un hommeassez grand aux cheveux bleus foncés en bataille, possédant un tatouage au-dessus de l'œil droit et portant deux bagues à la main droite, une cape noire, un sweater blanc et un pantalon rouge, avant de se retourner vers d'autres filles.

''IL M'A REGARDÉ !'' S'écrièrent-elles, des cœurs à la place des yeux.

''IGNEEL !'' S'écria Natsu avec un sourire en entrant dans le cercle, avant d'être remplacé par une énorme déception. ''T'es qui, toi ?'' Fit-il, offensant l'homme.

''Si je te dis Salamander, tu vois qui je suis ?'' Sourit-il, tandis que les deux compagnons partirent au loin. ''RAPIDE !''

''ATTENDS, T'ES GROSSIER LÀ ?'' S'écrièrent des filles en écrasant le rose et en l'attaquant avec colère. ''C'EST VRAI ! SALAMANDER –SAMA EST UN GRAND MAGE…'' ''ALORS VA T'EXCUSER !''

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?''

''C'est bon, laissez-le. Ce n'est pas comme si il m'avait blessé.'' Déclara l'homme, les femmes apaisant leurs regards emplis de colère envers le mage de feu.

''Qu'il est gentil !'' S'écrièrent-elles en même temps, tandis que l'homme signa une feuille du nom « Salamander » et la tendant à Natsu.

''Tiens, un autographe. Tu l'as montreras à tes copains.''

''J'en veux pas.'' Répondit-il, attirant le regard empli de colère des femmes qui l'envoyèrent s'écrasant contre les poubelles devant une maison.

''Je crois que ce n'était pas lui.'' Commenta le chat bleu.

''Maintenant, j'ai des choses à faire au port. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.'' Déclara l'homme.

''Quoi ? Vous vous en allez déjà ?''

''Red Carpet.'' Fit-il, avant de s'élever dans les airs grâce à des flammes violettes. ''Ce soir, j'organise une petite fête sur mon bateau ! Et vous êtes toutes invitées !'' Déclara-t-il, tandis que ses flammes l'amenèrent vers le port.

''BIEN SÛR !''

''C'est qui ce mec ?'' Demanda le rose à son compagnon. ''Bon, on a plus rien à faire ici. Viens Happy, on s'en va…'' Fit-il, marchant dans les rues de la ville, avant de traîner dans un parc, l'air attristé. ''J'ai trop faim…'' Déclara-t-il, son ventre accompagnant ses dires.

''Dit, tu as entendu ? Il y a le fameux Salamander en ville.'' Fit un habitant non loin de là, le rose sachant déjà de qui y parler.

''Ouais, je sais. C'est un mage fameux. Il doit faire parti d'une guilde.'' Proposa un autre, le mage de feu les passants sans se préoccuper d'eux.

''Un peu ! Il fait parti d'une fameuse guilde : Fairy Tail !'' Expliqua le premier, attirant l'attention du chat bleu et du dragon slayer.

''C'est vrai ?! Ouah ! Que fait-il ici ?!''

''Je sais pas, une mission peut-être.''

''Ah ? Eh bien, il doit avoir du temps pour pouvoir inviter des filles sur son bateau.''

''Oy, vous, vous savez où est ce Salamander ?'' Demanda Natsu, faisant se retourner les deux habitants.

''Hm ? Il est sans doute rentré sur son bateau.'' Répondit le deuxième. ''Attends, tu es ce jeune homme méprisable que les filles parlaient !''

''Aye.'' Répondit-il, préférant oublier ces furies. ''Arigatô !'' Cria-t-il, courant vers le port suivit du chat bleu. Et à son grand bonheur, il arriva peu de temps avant que le bateau parte : en effet, le « Salamander » guidé les femmes vers le pont, les regardant montés avec un sourire dragueur, avant qu'il ne remarque le rose.

''Oh, tu es là. Toi aussi tu veux te joindre à ma fête ?'' Demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus, tandis que le rose l'examina avec une pointe de colère au visage.

''Qui es-tu ?'' Fit-il de façon froide, les filles le regardant avec un mélange de colère et de peur tandis que l'autre homme arqua un sourcil, surpris du ton du rose.

''Eh bien, aurais-tu oublié ? Ou bien ne sais-tu réellement pas qui je suis ? Je suis le Salamander de Fairy Tail.'' Déclara-t-il avec un sourire au visage.

''Laisse-moi voir ton visage.'' Répéta le dragon slayer, vraiment en colère, tandis que l'autre grinça des dents.

''Huh ? Tu veux voir mon visage ? Et toi, qui es-tu ?'' Fit-il, tandis que des hommes sortant du bateau se mirent à attaquer le mage de feu, qui en assommant un d'un simple revers de la main.

''Je suis Natsu de Fairy Tail, et je ne t'ai jamais vu !'' Fit-il, à l'effroi du « Salamander ».

''C-ce tatouage… C-c'est un vrai, Bora… !'' Paniqua l'un des hommes, effrayé.

''Abruti ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !''

''Bora… Bora de Prominens. Il a été banni de la guilde Titan Nose il y a des années.'' Déclara Happy, debout quelques mètres plus loin sur une caisse.

''J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois un criminel ou un bon samaritain… Mais salir le nom de Fairy Tail est impardonnable !''

''Et que vas-tu faire, sale gamin ? Prominens Typhoon !'' Fit-il, lançant une attaque de flamme qui engouffra le mage de Fairy Tail, sous les rires des hommes du bateau alors que les filles courèrent pour fuir le combat. ''Plus tu te crois fort, moins tu l'es.''

''Quel goût de chiotte ! T'es vraiment un mage de feu ? J'ai jamais mangeait un feu aussi dégueulasse.'' Fit Natsu, à l'effroi des autres. ''Merci pour le repas !'' Sourit-il après avoir tout mangé.

''C-c-c-c-c'est… C'est quoi ce type !?''

''Le feu ne marchera pas sur Natsu.''

''Je dois vraiment te remercier. J'avais faim. Maintenant que j'ai mangé, je me sens en pleine forme. C'EST PARTI ! KARYUU NO HOKOU ! (Hurlement du dragon de feu !)'' Lança-t-il, créant une explosion qui détruisit le bateau, le faux Salamander ayant esquivé l'attaque en s'élevant dans les airs grâce aux flammes.

''B-Bora… J'ai déjà vu ce type… Des cheveux roses et une écharpe faite d'écailles… Ça ne peut être que lui ! C'EST LE VRAI SALAMANDER !''

''Souviens-toi de ça. C'est ça un vrai mage de Fairy Tail !'' Fit-il, enflammant ses deux poings et s'élançant vers Bora.

''RED SHOWER !'' Cria le faux Salamander, « tirant » des boules de feu violettes que le rose esquiva avant de frapper Bora et de l'envoyer s'écraser au sol. ''HELL PROMINENS !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant un rayon de flammes qui détruisit une partie de la ville ''FAIT CHIER !'' Cria-t-il, lançant une sphère de feu que le dragon slayer arrêta, avant de l'avaler.

''C'est à peu près comestible. Hé toi ! Je vais te transformer en bœuf séché !''

''NON, PAS ÇA !''

''Prends ça ! Karyuu no Tekken ! (Coup de poing de dragon de feu !)'' Cria-t-il, enflammant son poing droit et frappant l'ex-mage de Titan Nose, l'envoyant traverser quelques murs avant de finir sa course dans un clocher d'églises.

''Natsu… Le bœuf séché est cuit par la fumée et non par les flammes…'' Soupira Happy, tandis que l'armée se dirigea vers leur position.

''ÇA CRAINT ! ON SE CASSE ! ON RENTRE !'' Cria le rose en courant à pleine vitesse, le chat bleu le suivant avec ses ailes.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ces petites histoires bonus. J'en mettrai d'autres plus tard.

Prochain chapitre: le procès d'Erza et l'apparition d'un mystérieux personnage.

Passez une bonne journée.


	8. Un exemple

Bonjour,

Voilà donc le chapitre sur le procès d'Erza. Mais il va être interrompu deux fois. Le petit-fils du Maître va aussi faire son apparition.

Ce chapitre voit aussi l'apparition des cartes de guildes, présentant un peu les caractéristiques des personnages.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Un exemple :**

**Nom : Natsu.**

**Âge : Inconnu.**

**Magie : Dragon Slayer.**

**Aime : Le feu.**

**Déteste : Les transports.**

**Description : Gamin le plus turbulent de Fairy Tail. Sa magie se compose de feu et est dit être une ancienne magie. Avec son partenaire, Happy, ils cherchent ensemble son père adoptif, Igneel (un dragon).**

**Phrase favorite : « Yosh, J'm'enflamme ! »**

**Nom : Happy.**

**Âge : 6 ans.**

**Magie : Wing.**

**Aime : Les poissons.**

**Déteste : Les chiens (sauf Plue).**

**Description : Un chat (?) qui est toujours avec Natsu. Il peut parler et même utiliser la magie, mais personne ne semble sans préoccuper. Les gens pensent sans doute que c'est inhérent à sa race. Qui sait comment se sont rencontrés Natsu et Happy ?**

**Sa présentation : « Même dans les situations difficiles, je suis toujours Happy ! »**

**Suite aux évènements causés par les actes terroristes d'Eisen Wald, les plus hauts gradés du monde de la magie sont eux aussi affectés, et se sont tous réunis à Era, l'un des sites de réunion du conseil de la magie.**

* * *

''Même si Eisen Wald a disparu, le problème principal n'a pas encore été résolu.'' Déclara un conseiller. ''Il y a encore des tonnes de guildes illégales dehors.''

''Alors nous devons purement et simplement les éradiquer.'' Répondit un autre.

''Comment ?''

''C'est intolérable si quelqu'un détourne encore la magie de Zeref.'' Déclara Ork, un homme de grande taille et plutôt âgé, ayant une longue barbe et une moustache épaisse, gardant un œil fermé et portant un manteau blanc recouvrant tout son corps, ainsi qu'une sorte de chauve-souris sur le dessus de son crâne. Il tenait aussi dans sa main droite la flûte maudite, scellait dans un container.

''Premièrement, comment ont-ils découvert une telle magie aussi facilement ?'' Demanda un conseiller de corpulence épaisse, très âgé, portant un chapeau et un manteau noir, une cape blanche et possédant une barbe et un troisième œil sur le front.

''Nous pourrions faire appel à la direction pour qu'ils prennent leur responsabilité.'' Proposa un troisième conseiller, portant les mêmes vêtements que le deuxième mais étant plus mince, étant tout aussi âgé et possédant une barbe, mais n'ayant pas de troisième œil.

''Mais Fairy Tail, la guilde qui nous met hors de nos gonds, se sont montrés et ont sauvés la journée.'' Contra Jycrain, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et une marque rouge au dessus et au dessous de son oeil droit, ressemblant au bout d'une lance des deux côtés, portant une longue robe blanche élégante mais simple avec des rayures noires, un pantalon assez large et des chaussures noires.

''Ils ont battu une guilde avec seulement quatre ou cinq membres.'' Commenta Ultear, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs en frange et portant une robe blanche avec une épaisse ceinture dorée et des chaussures noires.

''Guh…'' Fit Belno, une grande femme âgée, portant un manteau noir avec un col roulé violet et ayant des cheveux blonds attaché en queue de cheval.

''Gnn…'' Fit de même Michelo, un homme âgé et de petite taille aux cheveux châtain et ayant une canne, possédant aussi des oreilles de chat, une queue et des vêtements félins.

''Je comprends pourquoi vous ne voulez pas admettre la vérité, mais elle est là. Si les Maîtres de guilde avait été tué par la Lullaby, les choses auraient été pires. Certains d'entre nous ici aurait été virés.'' Expliqua Jycrain.

''NE SOYEZ PAS IDIOT ! VOULEZ-VOUS RÉELLEMENT METTRE SUR LA TABLE LE PROBLÈME DES RESPONSABILITÉS ?!'' Hurla de colère Ork.

''CECI N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! NOUS SOMMES TOUS LES JOURS EN TRAIN DE NOUS ARRÂCHÉ LES CHEVEUX À CAUSE DE LEURS COMPORTEMENTS TÉMÉRAIRE !'' Ajouta sur le même ton Michelo.

''Vous devriez leurs montrer quelques remerciements et arrêtez de vous plaindre.'' Déclara le bleu.

* * *

« L'attaque terroriste d'Eisen Wald envers le lieu de réunion des Maîtres de guilde est devenu rapidement une grosse nouvelle, et il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que la nation entière le découvre. Et je suis contente d'avoir pu aider du mieux que je le pouvais durant cet évènement, mais très franchement, j'ai eu peur.

Cependant, je dois avouer que je suis excitée à chaque fois que je me rappelle cet incident.

Des rumeurs disent que Kage-san et d'autres membres d'Eisen Wald ont été arrêtés. Aucune surprise ici. Mais ce qui m'effraie le plus est le fait qu'Eligoal-san n'a pas été arrêtés. Que va-t-il se passer si il veut se venger de Fairy Tail ?

Enfin, je pense que nous nous en sortirons. Après tout, les membres de la guilde sont tous forts, et un seul membre de l'équipe la plus forte, qui est composée d'Erza-san, Happy-san, Natsu-san et Gray-san, a pu le vaincre.

Cette guilde est la meilleure… Et je me sens tellement mal de leur mentir et de cacher la vérité… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maman ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire à ce sujet… Je ne me compte pas réellement dans la Team Natsu, comme ils l'ont appelés, pour cette raison. Qui ferait confiance et accepterait une menteuse, de toute manière ? Et puis, je ne pense pas que l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail aura réellement besoin de moi, de toute façon.

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi cependant, je saurais me débrouiller si j'ai des problèmes.

Je t'aime, maman.

PS : peux-tu passer le bonjour aux personnes que j'aime pour moi ? Merci.

Ta fille, Lucy. »

La blonde mit ensuite la lettre dans une enveloppe et y apposa un sceau à ses initiales, avant de souffler et de s'étirer.

''Une bonne aventure remplie de suspense est fun et génial, mais rien ne vaut quand même un peu de relaxation chez soi.'' Se fit-elle.

''Je suis d'accord : un loyer de 70 000 Jewels pour cet appartement est ridicule.'' Commenta une voix derrière la blonde, qui se retourna pour voir Gray assis en caleçon sur un fauteuil. ''Tu as trouvé un bon appartement, Lucy.'' Reprit-il.

''Oh, salut Gray-san. Ça va ?'' Fit-elle avec un sourire, avant de le perdre. ''Attends… UN EXHIBITIONNISTE !'' Cria-t-elle. ''ET N'ENLÈVES PAS TES VÊTEMENTS CHEZ MOI !'' Réprimanda la constellationniste, donnant un coup de pied dans le visage du mage de glace.

''Stop… Tu prends tout de travers… ! J'ai enlevé mes vêtements avant de rentrer ici.'' Répondit-il.

''C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE !''

''Tu sais, « ça » à lieu aujourd'hui. Je suis venu ici pour venir te chercher car je pensais que tu auras sans doute oublier.''

''Ça ?'' Demanda la mage stellaire en arquant un sourcil.

''Tu vois, je savais que tu allais oublier. Tu n'as pas entendu Natsu avant qu'on parte faire la mission. Natsu et Erza se combattent !'' Termina-t-il, une certaine excitation de voir le combat présente dans sa voix.

* * *

''C'est un combat amical, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la blonde en arrivant parmi les spectateurs.

''Oh, salut Lucy.'' Fit la blanche.

''Ils sont très sérieux. Si ils ne le sont pas, ce ne sont pas de vrais hommes !'' Déclara Elfman.

''Erza est une fille.'' Corrigea sa sœur.

''Plutôt une femme monstrueuse.'' Commenta Max, un jeune homme mince et de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux châtain clair et portant une simple chemise bleue aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, un pantalon bleu et des chaussures plates.

''Mais il n'y a pas de problème que deux membres de l'équipe la plus forte se combattent ?'' Demanda la mage stellaire au mage de glace.

''L'équipe la plus forte ? De quoi tu parles ?''

''Je parle de l'équipe que vous formez toi, Natsu-san, Happy-san et Erza-san. Vous n'êtes pas parmi les membres les plus forts ?''

''Hein ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Où as-tu eu cette idée ridicule ?'' Demanda Gray devant Mirajane, qui se mit à pleurer en entendant cela, le mettant mal à l'aise. ''Ah… C'était toi, Mira-chan… ?''

''Tu l'as fait pleuré !''

''Je reconnais la virilité de Natsu et Gray… Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire qu'ils sont « les plus forts ». Il y a des personnes à Fairy Tail qui sont largement plus fort. Comme moi.'' Répondit le blanc.

''Cependant, je suis d'accord pour dire qu'Erza est la femme la plus forte.'' Ajouta Levy.

''Si tu veux parler de l'homme le plus fort, il y a Laxus, Mystogan, et n'oublions pas « ce vieux ».'' Compléta Jet.

''Je pensais que Natsu, Gray et Erza s'entendraient parfaitement.'' Expliqua Mirajane, essuyant ses larmes.

''Hein ? Tu ne t'inquiétais pas pour le fait qu'ils ne puissent PAS s'entendre ?''

''Dans tous les cas, ce sera un combat intéressant.'' Déclara Elfman.

''Ah bon ? Je pense qu'Erza aura une victoire écrasante.'' Commenta Gray, tandis que les acclamations se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants, malgré le fait que les deux adversaires restaient immobiles à s'observer depuis le début.

''Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas échangé la magie de cette manière… ?'' Demanda Erza, un sourire nostalgique au visage.

''Je n'étais qu'un petit enfant à l'époque ! J'ai changé ! Et je vais gagner aujourd'hui !''

''Je vais prendre ça au sérieux aussi. Je veux tester ma force. Viens te battre avec tout ce que tu as !'' Fit-elle, se rééquipant d'un justaucorps rouge, noir et or, de grandes serres rouges aux pieds, possédant deux ailes noires aux bordures rouges, et utilisant une épée rouge et or.

''ENTEI NO YOROI ! (L'armure de l'impératrice des flammes !) C'EST UNE ARMURE RÉSISTANT AU FEU !'' Expliqua un membre en criant.

''LES EFFETS DES FLAMMES DE NATSU SONT RÉDUIT DE MOITIÉ !'' Ajouta un autre.

''ERZA ! TU PRENDS ÇA TROP SÉRIEUSEMENT !'' Cria un troisième, tandis qu'Happy analysa la situation.

''Je peux parier sur Erza à la place ?'' Demanda-t-il à Cana en tendant un billet, cette dernière s'occupant des paris sur les deux combattants et qui était postés devant un tableau, montrant les différents paris sur eux.

''TU N'AS ABSOLUMENT PAS DE CŒUR ?!'' Cria la blonde. ''Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre eux perde !''

''Tu as un cœur pur.'' Commenta Gray.

''Entei no Yoroi, huh… Amènes-toi. Maintenant je peux me donner à fond sans regret !'' Fit-il, enflammant ses poings et prenant une position de combat.

''Prêt… Allez-y !'' Fit Makarof.

''Maître ?'' Fit la mage des clés, surprise de le voir lancer cela.

À l'annonce du Maître, Natsu s'élança sur Erza, qui arrêta son attaque grâce à son épée avant de riposter. Les deux esquivèrent chacun des coups de l'autre, donnant un combat où aucun des deux ne put prendre l'avantage, jusqu'à ce que la rousse lui donne une tacle, renversant le mage de feu, qui riposta par un hurlement du dragon, que les spectateurs se prirent eux aussi.

''CHAUD CHAUD CHAUD !'' Cria un membre.

''OY, NATSU, BÂTARD !'' Ajouta Nab.

''Impressionnant !'' Fit la mage des esprits.

''Tu vois ? C'est un bon combat, non ?'' Déclara Elfman au mage de glace.

''Où ça ?'' Demanda-t-il, tandis que les deux adversaires s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, avant qu'un crapaud anthropomorphe n'arrête leur combat en tapant dans ses mains, faisant retourner tous les mages vers sa direction.

''C'en est assez.'' Fit-il, s'avançant vers les deux adversaires, tandis que tout le monde se poussa pour le laisser passer. ''Que personne ne bouge. Je suis un envoyé du conseil.''

''LE CONSEIL ?!'' Cria de stupeur Levy.

''UN MESSAGER ?!' Ajouta Droy.

''ICI ?!'' Finit Jet.

''Pour les charges d'endommagement de biens et 11 autres crimes de l'incident terroriste d'Eisen Wald l'autre jour, Erza Scarlet ici présente est mise en état d'arrestation.'' Fit-il, d'une voix calme.

''Hein ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''QUOOOIII ?!'' Hurla Natsu.

* * *

La guilde était devenue extrêmement silencieuse après l'arrestation de la chevalière, personne ne voulant bouger et tous restant assis à leurs tables. Enfin, presque tous resta silencieux.

''LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR D'ICI !'' Cria un lézard coincer sous un verre.

''Natsu, tais-toi.'' Fit Mirajane en direction du lézard.

''LAISEZ-MOI SORTIIIIIIIIR !''

''Tu feras une chose stupide si on te laisses sortir.''

''JE NE FERAIS RIEN ! JE VEUX DIRE, RENDEZ-MOI MA FORME ORIGINAL !''

''Et après tu partiras et essaieras de faire sortir Erza, n'est-ce pas ?''

''JE NE LE FERAIS PAS ! ON S'EN FOUT D'ERZA !''

''Notre opposant est le conseil, on ne peut rien faire en ce moment…'' Déclara Gray.

''LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! JE N'AI QU'À LEUR DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! JE M'EN FOUS SI CE SONT DES MEMBRES DU CONSEIL OU NON, JE SAIS QU'ILS ONT TORDS !''

''Même si quelque chose est blanc, une fois qu'un membre du conseil a dit noir, alors ça devient noir.'' Expliqua Gray.

''Mais pourquoi… On a fait beaucoup plus de choses dans le passé, alors pourquoi maintenant ?'' Demanda Elfman.

''Ouais… Je ne comprends pas.'' Acquiesça Loki.

''Je suis sûre… je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous.'' Fit la blonde.

* * *

La rousse, quand à elle, était escorté, menottes au poignet, dans le bâtiment consacré à la branche du conseil de Fiore conseil par le messager, jusqu'à remarquer un des membres du conseil qui l'attendait, un sourire peu accueillant au visage.

''Jycrain !'' Fit-elle, surprise de le voir, tandis que le messager s'agenouilla devant le conseiller.

''Ça fait longtemps, Erza… Baisses ta garde. Ceci n'est qu'une projection de pensée. Mon vrai corps est à Era.'' Expliqua-t-il, son corps grésillant comme une projection pour appuyer ses dires. ''Ces vieux derrière la porte utilise eux aussi des projections de pensées. Ils ne viendrait pas se manifester pour une si petite affaire.''

''Je vois… C'était tes actions. N'importe quoi.'' Fit Erza, son visage montrant clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette conversation.

''C'est inattendu… J'ai même parlé au nom de Fairy Tail. Mais les vieux avait peur qu'ils reçoivent les responsabilités, alors ils ont choisi quelqu'un pour prendre les fautes. Et tu es le Bouc émissaire.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Ta gueule.''

''Très bien… Bien. La raison pour laquelle je suis venu ici avant que le procès commence…'' Fit-il, avant de s'approcher de la rousse et de prendre son menton, tout en s'approchant de son oreille. ''Ne parle jamais des vieux à propos de « ça ». C'est pour ton bien.'' Murmura-t-il, avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de commencer à faire disparaître son corps. ''Donc… Je t'attendrais derrière la portes en tant que membre du conseil.''

''V-vous… Connaissez quelqu'un d'aussi important…'' Demanda le messager, tremblant.

''C'est le « mal ».'' Répondit Erza, s'avançant vers les portes.

''Hein ?''

« N'interfères pas… Erza… J'ai déjà fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici… » Pensa Jycrain.

La mage en armure se tenait seule à la barre, devant les 10 membres du conseil, le messagers et deux greffiers, des gardes disposés partout dans la pièce. Le président était placé en haut en hauteur, tandis que les 9 autres membres du conseil était placé en dessous, tous tourné vers la mage en armure, les greffier eux étant en dessous des conseillers, se faisant face l'un l'autre et tournés sur le coté envers la chevalière.

''Nous commençons maintenant le procès.'' Fit le messager. ''Accusée Erza Scarlet… Veuillez prendre la barre des témoins.'' Fit-il, avant qu'une personne en armure complète, ressemblant à celui d'un samurai et cachant entièrement son corps, n'entre dans la salle.

''Est-ce ici que se passe le procès d'une dénommée Erza Scarlet ?'' Fit la personne, d'une voix grave, tandis que des cris d'indignations se levèrent de presque tous les membres du conseil, la rousse restant muette et observant la scène.

''CECI EST UN PROCÈS OFFICIEL, VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN À FAIRE ICI !'' Cria le conseiller maigrichon.

''NOUS ALLONS VOUS ARRÊTEZ POUR ENTRAVE À LA JUSTICE SI VOUS NE PARTEZ PAS IMMÉDIATEMENT !'' Ajouta le conseiller de forte corpulence.

''Je sais, mais je suis venu assister au procès de mademoiselle Scarlet.'' Répondit la personne en armure, créant encore plus de bruit d'indignation, avant que le président ne tape de son bâton pour faire régner le silence.

''Et qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Un démon, ou une démone, dieu sait ce qui se cache sous cette armure.'' Répondit le samurai, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, tandis que la panique commença à s'installer chez presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, les seules restant silencieuses étant Jycrain, Ultear et Erza, qui continuaient de regarder l'intrus calmement mais avec intérêt.

''GARDE ! ARRÊTEZ CE DÉMON !'' Cria Ork, les gardes s'exécutant et entourant la personne, pointant leurs armes dans sa direction. Le samurai se mit à regarder autour de lui, les gardes tremblant dès qu'il posait son regard vers eux.

''… « Soupir » Je suppose que ce n'est toujours pas aujourd'hui que nos deux espèces pourront se rapprocher.'' Déclara l'être démoniaque, de la déception dans la voix et à la surprise de tous. ''Si je ne suis pas autorisé à rester ici, je m'en vais. Désolé pour le dé…''

''Attendez. Je sais reconnaître une projection de pensée quand j'en voie une…'' Fit Jycrain tout en se levant, un air amusé et se tournant vers Ork qui s'énerva à cette remarque.

''J'avais reconnu aussi la projection de pensée, Jycrain.'' Répondit-il, sur les nerfs.

''… Mais vous ne nous avez pas répondu à notre question. Qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda-t-il. Le samurai se mit à chercher quelque chose sur lui, tandis que les gardes redoublèrent de vigilance, pour ensuite sortir un médaillon où il y était écrit en relief et en grosses caractères « ISHVAL, N°1 », à la stupeur de tout le monde.

''Je suis le dieu d'Ishval n'1, reconnu et élu par les 3 autres dieux d'Ishval et par le précédent n°1, ainsi que par le président du conseil. Ils m'ont sans doute présenté sous le nom de « Akuma no yõna Tenshi » (L'Ange Démoniaque).'' Répondit-il, alors que toutes les personnes de la salle commencèrent à trembler devant le samurai et que les gardes s'agenouillèrent devant lui et baissant la tête, leurs armes pointant vers le plafond.

''J-je vous prie de nous excuser pour notre comportement, Tenshi-sama. N-nous ne voulions pas vous accueillir de la sorte.'' S'excusa le président, très gêné de la réception donné au dieu d'Ishval.

''E-excusez nous s'il vous plaît, nous… Nous croyions que…'' Hésita Ork.

''Que je vous attaquerais pour le fait que je sois un être démoniaque ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude de cela. Les démons sont mal vus par la race humaine pour le mal qu'ils leurs ont fait.'' Fit le samurai.

''A-aye. Mais cela n'excuse pas notre comportement. J'espère que vous accepterez nos excuses les plus sincères, Tenshi-sama.'' Demanda Michelo.

''Aye aye, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.''

''S-si je puis me permettre, pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous assistez au procès d'Erza Scarlet ?'' Demanda le messager, très tremblant à l'idée de parler à un Dieu d'ishval.

''Je voulais savoir comment les humains rendent justice, et pour quelle raison quelqu'un qui a combattu Lullaby est jugé.''

''Je vois… Souhaitez-vous encore assister à ce procès ? Nous pouvons vous offrir une place si vous le souhaitez.'' Proposa le président.

''Si cela ne vous dérange pas. Mais inutile de m'offrir une place. Je peux me contenter d'un petit coin du tribunal. De plus, assister au procès de mademoiselle Scarlet me suffit amplement.''

''J-je vois. Comme vous voudrez. Mais nous vous laissons une place libre si vous voulez vous asseoir, cependant. S'il vous plaît, prenez votre place, Tenshi-sama.'' Fit Ork, tandis que l'être démoniaque prit une place au pied de la place réservé au greffier, se tournant vers l'accusée.

''B-bien. Reprenons donc le procès. Nous vous attendons à la barre des témoins, mademoiselle Scarlet.'' Fit le messager, essayant de calmer ses nerfs.

* * *

''JE NE PEUX PAS LA LAISSER COMME ÇA ! ALLONS-Y ET TÉMOIGNONS POUR ELLE !'' Cria la mage des esprits, se levant soudainement de sa place.

''Lucy.'' Fit Nab.

''Hmm… Ait de la patience.'' Répondit le Maître.

''QUE DÎTES-VOUS ?! ELLE NE MÉRITE PAS ÇA ! CE SERA TROP TARD SI ELLE A DÉJÀ REÇU SA SENTENCE !''

''Peu importe à quelle vitesse nous y irons, il sera trop tard dans tous les cas.''

''MAIS… !''

''LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIIIR !'' Cria Natsu.

''Es-tu sûr de vouloir sortir ?'' Demanda le Maître, sous le regard interrogateur de tout le monde, alors que le lézard resta silencieux et se frotta le menton, comme pour réfléchir, à la surprise de tous. ''Qu'y a-t-il, Natsu ? Le chat à attraper ta langue ?'' Demanda Makarof, un sourire au visage, avant de lancer une attaque vers le lézard, qui ne se transforma pas en Natsu à la surprise de tous.

''MACAO ?!'' Cria de surprise Levy.

''HEEEEEIIIIIIN ?!'' Hurla Droy.

''D-désolé… J'avais une dette envers Natsu.'' Fit-il en se frottant le derrière du crâne, tandis que tout le monde dans la salle resta stupéfait par la transformation de Macao. ''Je me suis transformé en lézard afin que je puisse prétendre être Natsu.''

''_MON PÈRE À CAPTURER NATSU !'' Avait joué mon fils, en me prenant par la queue._

''_Dépêches-toi et part, je prétendrais être toi.'' Murmurai-je à Natsu, qui était caché dans les buissons._

''_Merci, Macao.''_

''Alors, où est le réel Natsu ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''Ne me dit qu'il est parti chercher Erza… !'' S'énerva Gray.

''Ouais… Probablement.'' Répondit le violet, se frottant le derrière du crâne.

''Ce n'est pas une blague ! Il va probablement battre tous les membres du conseil !'' Cria Elfman.

''Rester tranquille, les gars. Attendez patiemment le résultat.'' Déclara Makarof, le visage assombrit et avec une voix ferme.

* * *

Le silence régna dans la cour de justice, personne ne voulant dire quoi que ce soit, ou n'ayant rien à dire, le seul bruit venant des greffiers notant toutes les dépositions qui avaient été dites, avant que le président ne prenne la parole.

''Accusée Erza Scarlet. Concernant l'incident terroriste d'Eisen Wald l'autre jour, vous êtes suspectée d'avoir détruit une partie de la station d'Oshibana, le pont ferroviaire de Ryushika Canyon, et un manoir entier à Clover. Selon les dires des témoins… Le coupable est une mage en armure, et…'' Le président fut coupé par l'explosion du mur derrière Erza, à la surprise de tous. ''Que se passe-t-il, cette fois ?!''

''JE SUIS LA MAGE EN ARMURE ! ARRÊTEZ MOI SI VOUS LE POUVEZ !'' Cria Natsu, avec un mauvais déguisement pour ressembler à Erza, tout en crachant du feu, à la surprise de toutes les personnes présentes. ''JE SUIS ERZA, MERDE ! DÎTES MOI DE QUOI JE SUIS COUPABLE !'' Fit-il, les conseillers ne revenant toujours pas de leur stupeur, hormis Jycrain qui eut un air amusé de la situation. Le samurai sembla aussi rire, à la façon dont trembler son armure et sa manière d'essayer de se contenir, tandis que la VRAIE chevalière soupira de la bêtise du rose. ''SOYEZ SÛRS QUE C'EST ENCORE PLUS IMPORTANT QUE LA VIE DES MAÎTRES DE GUILDE ! HUH !?'' Cria-t-il en les pointant du doigt, tandis que le président soupira, totalement blasé, que la rousse trembla de honte et que le mur derrière les mages de Fairy Tail continua de s'écrouler.

''E-envoyez les en prison.'' Fit-il simplement, gêné de la tournure des évènements.

''Nous… Nous sommes vraiment désolé…'' S'excusa la mage en armure, encore tremblante de honte.

''ERZA ! TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE T'EXCUSER ! A-ATTENDEZ, JE VEUX DIRE, JE SUIS ERZA !'' Reprit Natsu.

* * *

''Je suis trop choquée pour dire quelque chose. C'était juste une formalité.'' Déclara Erza, accroupis et lançant un regard emplis de colère dans les geôles du conseil, le soleil s'étant déjà couché depuis quelques minutes.

''Une formalité ?!'' Demanda Natsu, penaud.

''L'arrestation était juste une façade. Le conseil voulait asseoir leur autorité afin de pouvoir nous garder sous contrôle.'' Expliqua Erza.

''Qu'est… Ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas.'' Fit Natsu, mal à l'aise.

''Ça veut dire que j'aurais été jugée coupable, mais que je n'aurais subie aucune « punition ». J'aurais pu rentrer à la maison demain si tu aurais su te contrôler.'' Expliqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois, énervée.

''HEEEEIIIIN ?!'' Cria Natsu, tandis que l'autre soupira. ''Ugh… Désolé…''

''Mais j'apprécie le geste.'' Fit Erza, les joues roses et un sourire au visage tandis que le dragon slayer détourna le regard, qui la fit rire avant de le serrer contre elle, sa tête rencontrant son armure, le tout sous le regard et le sourire sombre de Jycrain.

''Je vois… Alors il était à Fairy Tail… Natsu Dragneel.'' Fit-il.

* * *

''L'AIR EST BIEN MEILLEUR DEHORS ! C'EST VRAIMENT LE MEILLEUR !'' Cria Natsu, une fois rentré à la guilde le lendemain et levant son poing et un large sourire au visage, une choppe de flamme dans l'autre. ''LA LIBERTÉ EST GÉNIAL ! LIBERTÉÉÉÉÉ !'' Cria-t-il, courant partout dans la guilde.

''Oy ! Ta gueule !'' Cria Jet.

''Mange silencieusement !'' Ajouta Droy.

''Il aurait du rester en prison un peu plus longtemps…'' Fit la blonde tout en regardant Natsu courir partout. ''Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'agissait en faite d'une formalité… Je me suis inquiétée pour rien…'' Déclara-t-elle, posant sa tête sur la table et soupirant de s'être fait bernée par le conseil. ''Tant mieux remarque, elle n'a rien de grave.''

''Je vois ! Le messager était une grenouille, donc il a rebondi pour faire demi-tour.'' Déclara Gray, tapant du poing dans la paume de son autre main pour dire qu'il venait de comprendre, tout en ignorant la remarque de la constellationniste.

''Comme on peut s'y attendre d'un mage de glace. Aussi froid que la glace !'' Commenta Elfman. ''… Dis, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour le duel d'hommes entre Natsu et Erza ?'' Demanda-t-il au mage de glace.

'' « D'hommes » ?'' Questionna Lucy.

''AH OUAIS ! J'AI OUBLIÉ ! ERZA ! REPRENONS !'' Cria Natsu à la rousse.

''Non… Je suis fatiguée.'' Répondit-elle simplement, tout en gardant les yeux fermés et restant assise à sa table sans tourner sa tête vers le rose.

''J'ARRIVE !'' Fit-il en enflammant son poing tout et en s'élançant vers la mage en armure, qui soupira avant de lui donner un coup de lance à la tête, détruisant la table au passage et à l'effroi des trois mages, tandis que le mage de feu atterrit dans un mur, KO sur le coup. ''Si tu le veux réellement, alors approche.'' Fit-elle.

''ET TU ES OOOOOUT !'' Fit Happy.

''GYAHAHAHAHAH ! TU ES SI FAIBLE, NATSU !'' Se moquèrent Elfman et Gray.

''Erza est vraiment forte !'' Commenta un membre.

''Oy… Le pari de l'autre jour tient encore ?'' Demanda un autre.

''Eh bien… Vous avez encore détruit les meubles.'' Déclara la blonde, sous le regard amusé de la blanche.

''Hmm…'' Fit Makarov, faisant se retourner la barmaid dans sa direction.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Maître ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Rien… J'ai une soudaine envie de dormir.'' Répondit-il, sous le regard interrogateur de Mirajane. ''C'est lui.''

''Ah.'' Fit-elle, avant de s'écrouler de sommeil.

''C'est… !'' Fit Gray, avant de tomber lui aussi de sommeil, comme le reste de la guilde, sauf Makarof. Un homme portant un bonnet noir s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses sourcils, une écharpe lui recouvrant la moitié inférieure de son visage, des bandages blancs aux bras et aux jambes, une cape s'arrêtant au niveau de son ventre à l'avant et jusqu'au pied à l'arrière, une robe recouvrant la quasi-totalité de son corps, ainsi qu'une longue baguette de magicien à la main, entra ensuite dans la guilde et marcha tranquillement à l'intérieur.

''Mystogan.'' Fit Makarof, tandis que l'homme masqué l'ignora et se dirigea vers le tableau des missions, avant d'en prendre une payer cher et de la déposer devant le Maître.

''Je m'en vais.'' Déclara-t-il.

''OY ! RELACHE TON SORT DE SOMMEIL !''

''Cinq.'' Se mit soudainement à compter Mystogan, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. ''Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un.'' Il disparut après avoir dit ce mot, la guilde se réveillant d'un coup, sauf Natsu qui continua de dormir.

''C-cette sensation… C'était Mystogan !'' Remarqua un membre.

''CE PUNK !'' Jura un autre.

''Sa magie de sommeil est toujours aussi puissante.'' Remarqua un troisième.

''Mystogan ?'' Demanda la constellationniste.

''C'est l'un des candidats pour le titre de mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail.'' Déclara Loki, avant d'être effrayé en remarquant à qui il parlait et de s'éloigner de la mage des clés, ce sous son regard surpris.

''Pour on ne sait quel raison, il hait se faire voir, donc à chaque fois qu'il prend un job, il endort tout le monde.'' Reprit le mage de glace.

''Je vois…'' « Chacun ses secrets. Après tout, je fais à peu de choses près la même chose. »

''C'est pourquoi seul le Maître connaît son visage.'' Finit-il.

''Non… Je le connais aussi.'' Déclara un homme, qui observait la guilde accoudé au balcon de l'étage supérieur tout en fumant un cigare, à l'apparence grand et musclé, ayant des cheveux blonds pointant vers l'arrière, formant des épis, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son œil droit et portant un casque écouteur et une chemise orange à motif de léopard.

''LAXUS !'' Cria un membre en direction de l'homme qui venait de parler.

''T'ES LÀ !'' Ajouta un deuxième.

''C'EST INHABITUEL !'' Déclara un troisième, tandis que le dragon slayer de feu se réveilla.

''C'est aussi l'un des candidats pour le titre de mage le plus fort.'' Expliqua Gray à la constellationniste, accoudé à la table tout en étant tourné vers la direction du blond.

''Mystogan est vraiment timide. Ne lui poser pas trop de question.'' Fit Laxus Dreyar.

''LAXUS ! COMBAT MOI !'' Hurla Natsu.

''Tu viens juste de te faire battre par Erza.'' Remarqua Warren, un homme mince et de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux noirs et de grosses lèvres, et portant une veste à col montant rouge et brun, fermée autour de sa taille par une ceinture légère, un pantalon de couleur claire et des bottes noires.

''Il a raison. Si tu ne peux même pas gagner face à Erza, tu n'as aucune chance face à moi.''

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' Demanda la concernée, une aura noire l'entourant.

''Oy… Erza, calme toi.'' Fit Max.

''Ce que je veux dire ? Je suis le plus fort !''

''DESCENDS, BÂTARD !'' Fit Natsu.

''Pourquoi ne montes-tu pas ?''

''J'ARRIVES !'' Cria le rose, avant de se faire écraser derrière le comptoir par le bras géant du Maître.

''Tu ne peux pas monter au deuxième étage. Pas encore.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Haha ! Tu t'es fait grondé.'' Toisa Laxus.

''Toi aussi, Laxus, arrête ça.''

''Je n'abandonnerai jamais la position de mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail à personne d'autre. Ni à Erza, ni à Mystogan, ni à ce vieux.'' Fit-il, sa voix et son visage montrant sa vantardise. ''JE SUIS LE PLUS FORT !'' Finit-il, avant de disparaître.

''Tu sais ce que le Maître voulais dire plus tôt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par Natsu ne peut pas encore aller au deuxième étage ?'' Demanda la blonde à Mirajane, un verre à la main de la première et Plue assis à côté d'elle.

''C'est encore trop tôt pour toi, Lucy, mais le tableau des quêtes du deuxième étage a des missions plus difficiles, comparé à ceux du premier étage. Ce sont les S-quest.'' Expliqua la barmaid.

''S-quest ?'' Demanda la constellationniste calmement.

''Puun ?'' Fit Plue, penchant la tête vers le côté et un regard interrogateur.

''Ils sont si dangereux que la moindre erreur peux te tuer. Mais en retour, la paye est bonne.'' Repris la blanche avec un sourire, la mage des esprits continuant de l'écouter. ''Seuls les mages approuvés par le Maître peuvent prendre des S-quest. Il n'y a uniquement 5 membres en ce moment qui sont qualifiés, incluant Erza, Laxus et Mystogan. Tu ne devrais pas avoir des S-quest pour objectif en tout cas. Tu n'auras jamais assez de vie avec ces jobs.'' Fit la blanche.

''Je te crois.'' Fit la blonde, avant de finir son verre et de se lever. ''Bien. Salut, Mira-san.''

''Salut, Lucy-chan.''

''Maître, je peux vous poser une question ?'' Demanda la rousse.

''Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il, Erza ?''

''Connaissez-vous « Akuma no yõna Tenshi » ?''

''Eh bien… Que de nom, pourquoi ?''

''Cette personne est venu à mon procès l'autre jour.''

''Ah ? Et à quoi il ressemble ?''

''Je ne sais pas. Il portait une armure complète de Samurai. Impossible de voir à qui il pourrait réellement ressembler. Mais il s'est présenté comme étant un démon ou une démone.''

''Je vois…''

''… C'est plutôt étonnant que le Dieu d'Ishval n°1 ne soit pas aussi connu.''

''Il ne s'était jamais montré avant. Même les conseillers ne l'ont jamais vu. Enfin, jusqu'à ton procès. Mais ils ont du l'élire Dieu suite à la retraite du précédent n°1 et en se fiant uniquement au rapport des trois autres Dieux, ainsi que de ceux du n°1 avant qu'il parte en retraite. Cette info est donc passé très inaperçu.'' Expliqua Makarof.

''Je vois… Bon, je m'en vais Maître. Au revoir.'' Fit-elle, tout en s'approchant du tableau des quêtes du premier étage et de prendre une mission proche de Magnolia.

''J'ai entendu parler de Mystogan-san et Laxus-san avant. Fairy Tail est une bonne guilde.'' Fit la blonde, marchant en équilibre sur un muret au bord de la rivière, Plue la suivant derrière elle sur le trottoir.

''Faites attention, mademoiselle.'' Fit un batelier.

''Je commence à comprendre la chaîne de commande dans Fairy Tail : Au-dessus de tout il y a le Maître, Makarof-sama, ensuite, il y a « ce vieux », suivi par Erza-san, Laxus-san et Mystogan-san, qui sont tous les trois au même niveaux. Ces cinq personnes forment les mages de rang S. Et en-dessous d'Erza-san, il y a Natsu-san et Gray-san, suivi des autres membres de la guilde.''

''Hein ? T'es où Lucy ?'' Demanda une image d'Happy dans son schéma mental, tandis que d'autres images de membres de la guilde semblèrent étonner qu'elle ne se soit pas incluse dans ce schéma.

''Je suis une intruse dans cette guilde… Si ils savaient mon secret, ils essaieraient sûrement de me chasser et de me tuer…'' Se fit-elle, tandis que Plue eut une mine triste en l'entendant dire ça. ''Je devrais peut-être quitter la guilde, finalement…'' Reprit-elle tout en ouvrant la porte, pour voir une vision de Natsu torse nu et d'Happy, sans doute venu chez elle s'entraîner au vu des équipements sportifs, la regardaient avec un air grave. ''Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?'' Demanda-t-elle, tandis que les deux amis se retournèrent pour se regarder dans les yeux, avant que Natsu fasse « non » de la tête et se tourna vers la mage des clés, un sourire au visage.

''Rien. Bienvenue.'' Fit Natsu, reprenant ses abdominaux.

''Bienvenue.'' Ajouta Happy, soulevant des haltères.

''Hmhm… Vous vous entraînez pour quelle raison ?''

''Pour pouvoir battre Erza et Laxus.'' Fit le dragon slayer tout en se levant. ''Tiens, voilà des haltères pour toi.'' Reprit-il avec un sourire, tendant des haltères sortant de nulle part.

''T'aime le rose, n'est-ce pas Lucy ?'' Demanda le chat, souriant lui aussi.

''Aye. Mais je ne compte pas m'entraîner aujourd'hui. Une autre fois peut-être. Au fait, vous comptez vous entraînez longtemps ?''

''On va rester éveiller toute la nuit pour s'entraîner.'' Répondit le rose, faisant maintenant des pompes.

''Aye sir !'' Ajouta son compagnon, faisant lui aussi des pompes.

''OUAH ! JE VEUX BIEN QUE VOUS RESTIEZ VOUS ENTRAÎNEZ UN PEU CHEZ MOI, MAIS PAS TOUTE LA NUIT !'' Cria la mage des clés.

''J'ai pris une décision.'' Déclara soudainement Natsu, sous le regard interrogateur de la constellationniste. ''Nous allons faire une S-quest, Lucy !'' Fit-il, un sourire au visage, tandis que le chat bleu montra l'affiche à la blonde.

''COMMENT AS-TU EU ÇA ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, horrifier par l'affiche devant elle.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera donc la mission sur l'île de Galuna, diviser je pense en deux ou trois partie.

Il arrivera dans deux ou trois jours, car il me reste encore quelques vérifications à faire.

J'ai aussi trouvé une idée pour le couple Yaoi de l'histoire, mais vous le découvrirez plus tard. Cependant, j'accepte encore des propositions.

Passez une bonne journée :).


	9. L'île de Galuna, partie I

Bonjour,

Désolé du retard, j'étais complètement lancé dans l'écriture de cet arc. Je suis vraiment désolé du retard.

Sinon, voilà le premier chapitre de l'arc sur l'Île de Galuna.

Bonne lecture :).

* * *

**L'Île de Galuna, partie I :**

**Nom : Lucy Lucky Heartfilia.**

**Âge : 18 ans (?).**

**Magie : Magie des esprits stellaires.**

**Aime : Les livres, les esprits stellaires.**

**Déteste : La cruauté, elle-même (?).**

**Description : La nouvelle membre de Fairy Tail. Une mage capable d'ouvrir des portes d'autre monde pour invoquer les esprits stellaires. Elle aimerait écrire un livre sur les aventures qu'elle vit à Fairy Tail. Cependant, elle semble avoir de lourds secrets, lui donnant un manque de confiance avec sa place dans la société.**

**Mensuration : poitrine : 88 cm taille : 58 cm hanche : 88 cm.**

**Nom : Erza Scarlet.**

**Âge : 19 ans.**

**Magie : Le chevalier.**

**Aime : Les armes, les armures.**

**Déteste : La malveillance.**

**Description : La femme le plus forte de Fairy Tail. Elle est aussi connue comme Erza The Titania. Sa magie est de type très courte portée, lui permettant de s'ex-quiper d'arme et d'armure en un instant. Elle est aussi appelée « la membre disciplinaire », car elle est très stricte en ce qui concerne les règles. Au passage, elle porte des armures de chez Heart Kreuz, une marque de mode populaire chez les jeunes femmes. Heart Kreuz ne fabrique pas d'armure, cependant Erza leur a demandée avec force, et le font à contrecoeur depuis. Elle commande de nouvelle armure personnalisée, auquel Heart Kreuz s'en arrache les cheveux.**

**Information : Elle accepte maintenant des propositions pour son slogan ! Par exemple… « Une petite fille en armure perverse. », ou quelque chose du genre ? (Cette phrase sera certainement rejetée !).**

**Nom : Gray Fullbuster.**

**Âge : 18 ans.**

**Magie : Ice Make.**

**Aime : Tout ce qui est fun.**

**Déteste : Natsu.**

**Description : Un mage qui utilise la magie de sculpture de glace. Il transforme la glace sous diverses formes, pour les utiliser comme arme. Il peut sculpter de la glace plus rapidement que n'importe quel mage sculpteur de glace. Sa puissance et ses capacités sont hauts classés à Fairy Tail, mais il a l'étrange habitude de retirer ses habits de façon aléatoire. Il n'est pas en bon terme avec Natsu, mais est-ce dû au fait qu'ils sont le feu et la glace… ?**

**Information : Il est fier de retirer ses vêtements même durant l'hiver !**

* * *

''ATTENDS, TU VEUX DIRE QUOI PAR LÀ ?! NOUS NE SOMMES PAS SUPPOSÉS ALLER AU DEUXIÈME ÉTAGE !'' S'affola Lucy.

''Je l'ai juste pris.'' Répondit Happy.

''T'ES QU'UN CHAT VOLEUR !''

''Dans tous les cas, étant donné que c'est notre premier job du deuxième étage, j'ai choisi la moins bien payé. Mais c'est quand même payé 7 millions de Jewels.'' Expliqua Natsu.

''Non ! Nous ne sommes pas qualifiés pour une S-quest !''

''Mais si nous y arrivons, Jii-chan nous approuvera sûrement, non ?'' Fit le dragon slayer avec un sourire.

''Tu es toujours si téméraire. Essayes au moins de suivre les règles de ta guilde.'' Soupira la blonde.

''Mais on ne sera jamais accepté au deuxième étage de cette façon.''

''Pourtant, Erza-san, Laxus-san, « ce vieux » et Mystogan-san y sont arrivés en suivant les règles, non ? Et quoi que tu dises, je ne viendrais jamais… De toute façon, moi, je ne serais jamais acceptée à la guilde, alors le second étage…'' Fit-elle, murmurant la dernière partie.

''C'est en rapport avec ton secret ?'' Demanda soudainement le rose d'un air sérieux, surprenant la constellationniste qui blanchit sur le coup.

''C-comment ça ?''

''Tu sais, les dragons slayers ont d'excellentes oreilles : je l'ai bien entendu ton murmure. Comme j'ai bien entendu votre petite discussion le taureau et toi à la montagne.''

''Et tu disais vouloir quitter la guilde en rentrant.'' Rajouta le chat.

''On ne connaît pas ton secret, et on ne te force pas à nous le dire, mais pourquoi crois-tu que la guilde ne t'accepterait jamais ?'' Repris le mage de feu, faisant baisser la tête à la mage des clés.

''… Ça a très souvent été comme ça. Les gens me rejettent très souvent quand ils _le_ connaissent… Il n'y a que peu de personne qui m'accepterait, de toute façon…'' Répondit-elle, mettant mal à l'aise les deux compagnons.

''… Désolé, Luce.'' Fit le rose, ne sachant quoi dire.

''C'est pas grave… J'ai l'habitude de la curiosité des gens…'' Répondit-elle, avant de laisser un silence pesant dans la pièce. ''Sinon, c'est quoi cette S-quest ?'' Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

''Aye ! Il est dit « sauvé notre île ».'' Fit le chat bleu.

'' « Notre île » ?''

''L'île maudite de Galuna.'' Firent Happy et Natsu en même temps, se donnant un air effrayant pour faire peur à la constellationniste.

''Galuna ?! Passez !'' Ordonna-t-elle tout arrachant le papier des pattes du chat, qui se mit à regarder le rose d'un air interrogateur, ce dernier faisant la même chose envers le chat volant.

''Je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressée, Lucy ?'' Demanda Happy, faisant lever la tête de la mage des esprits.

''Euh… Je ne suis pas intéressée. C'est juste que… Mon père m'a dit du bien de cette île. C'est tout.'' Répondit la mage stellaire, cherchant un peu ses mots.

''… Mouais. On retourne à la maison.'' Fit Natsu, peu convaincue et sortant de l'appartement par la fenêtre.

''Aye.'' Ajouta Happy.

''Salut les gars…'' Fit-elle, avant de regarder une nouvelle fois la mission. ''Si on accomplit cette S-quest, on gagne 7 millions de Jewels et une clé d'or… Galuna…'' Fit-elle, continuant de regarder l'affiche un petit moment, avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre. ''NATSU ! HAPPY ! ATTENDEZ-MOI !''

* * *

''OH NOOOON ! Maître ! L'une des requêtes du deuxième étage a disparu !'' S'affola la barmaid tout en descendant les escaliers, alors que le Maître cracha le contenu de son verre de surprise.

''Oh… Hier j'ai vu un chat voler l'un des jobs. Le chat avec des ailes… Ouais.'' Annonça Laxus, assis sur une table du deuxième étage avec un sourire et fumant un cigare.

''Happy ?!''

''Ce qui veut dire que Lucy et Natsu sont aussi responsables ?!'' Demandèrent deux mages.

''À quoi ils pensent ?'' Demanda Arzak, un jeune homme fin et de taille moyenne, avec de longs cheveux noirs couvrant la moitié gauche de son visage et portant un poncho mis en écharpe, une chemise marron, un pantalon beige et des chaussures noires.

''Je savais qu'ils étaient stupides, mais pas à ce point…'' Commenta Bisca, une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux verts lui descendant jusqu'au bas du dos et une frange longue encadrant son visage, et portant une robe s'arrêtant au-dessus de sa poitrine pour le haut et à ses genoux pour le bas, un chapeau jaune, un foulard autour du cou et des bottes crocodiles.

''Il est rentré et a pris une S-quest ?!'' S'écria Jet.

''Ils ont brisé une règle principale de la guilde. Oy, le vieux ! Quand ils reviendront, ils seront expulsés… Non ?'' Fit Laxus avec Makarof, un sourire au visage. ''Mais je doute qu'ils reviennent en vie. Je veux dire, prendre une S-quest avec des capacités aussi pathétique. Haha.'' Ria-t-il, alors que le vieux Maître ne répondit pas.

''Laxus ! Si tu le savais, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait pour l'arrêter ?!'' Gronda Mirajane.

''Je pensais qu'il s'agissait juste d'un chat voleur fuyant avec un morceau de papier dans sa bouche. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il s'agissait d'Happy, et que Natsu partirait avec une S-quest.'' Répondit-il, un sourire ironique au visage tout en retirant son cigare, tandis que la blanche afficha un visage noir de colère. ''Quoi ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ce visage.''

''C'est mauvais… Quelle mission a disparu ?'' Demanda Makarof.

''La mission pour l'île maudite de Galuna.'' Répondit la barmaid, à moitié tourné vers le blond auquel elle lui adressait des regards de colères.

''L'ÎLE DES DÉMONS ?!'' S'affola le vieux Maître, à l'effroi de plusieurs membres. ''Laxus, ramène-les !''

''Ne sois pas ridicule… Je dois m'occuper d'un autre job. Et il n'y a pas de mage qui ne peut pas s'occuper de soi-même dans cette guilde, non ?''

''QUI D'AUTRE PEUT RAMENER NATSU À PART TOI ?!'' Cria le vieux Maître, tandis que le mage de glace se leva de sa place.

''Jii-san… C'est une insulte impardonnable.''

* * *

''Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici.'' Fit Lucy, un sourire au visage et portant une veste rose, un mini t-shirt blanc, des bottes noirs et un pantalon noir. ''Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'un certain Salamander-san avait rasé la ville. Tu sais qui c'est ?'' Demanda-t-elle ironiquement, sachant pertinemment la réponse.

''Ce bâtard n'avait qu'à pas dire qu'il faisait partie de Fairy Tail. Il ternissait le nom de la guilde.'' Répliqua le rose.

''Aye sir !''

''Hmhmhm… Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici ?''

''Ce type qui se faisait appeler Salamander traînait dans le coin. On pensait que c'était Igneel.'' Répondit le dragon slayer, sous le choc de la blonde.

''Un dragon ne pourrait jamais être au milieu d'une ville !'' S'écria-t-elle, les deux compagnons se préparant à rétorquer quelque chose mais ne répliquant rien à cette réalisation. ''VOUS VENEZ SEULEMENT DE LE RÉALISER !?'' Hurla-t-elle de stupeur. ''Bon, il faut d'abord trouver un bateau qui nous emmèneras à l'île de Galuna.''

''EN BATEAU ?! NON, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! NOUS NAGERONS JUSQUE LÀ-BAS !''

''C'est encore plus impossible, Natsu-san.'' Répondit la blonde, avant de demander à des marins de les emmener sur l'île.

''L'île de Galuna ? Dégagez d'ici. Je n'irais nulle part près de ce lieu.'' Déclara un capitaine.

''Impossible. Je ne veux même pas entendre parler de ce nom.'' Répondit un autre.

''Cette île est un tabou parmi les marins de cette ville.'' Annonça un livreur.

''Il y a une malédiction il paraît. C'est trop louche.'' Déclara un marin.

''Je ne sais pas ce que vous espérez trouver là-bas, mais aucun marin voudra y aller de près. Même les pirates évite cette place.'' Répondit un pêcheur à la peau sombre, avec des cheveux noirs et une moustache noirs, créant un arc autour de sa bouche et portant un bonnet bleu, une cape verte enroulait autour de son menton, des chaussures noirs et un pantalon foncé.

'' « Soupir » On arrivera sans doute jamais à Galuna en bateau.'' Soupira la mage stellaire.

''C'est décidé, on y va en nageant.''

''Aye !''

''Nager ? C'est du suicide, à moins que vous ne soyez pas effrayer par ces requins géants.'' Commenta le pêcheur.

''J'M'EN FOUS ! J'AI PAS PEUR ! JE LES FERAIS FRIRE !''

''Mieux vaux ne pas tenter cela, Natsu-san.'' Calma la mage des clés. ''Bon… On fait quoi ?''

''Comme je l'ai dit, on y va en nageant.'' Fit le mage de feu, tandis que Gray s'approcha discrètement derrière eux.

''Trouvé !'' Fit-il tout en pausant sa main sur les épaules du dragon slayer et de la constellationniste, les faisant sursauter de peur.

''Gray-san !''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Demanda le rose.

''Le Maître m'a ordonné de vous ramenez.''

''QUOOOIII !? IL EST DÉJÀ AU COURANT ?!'' Cria le dragon slayer de feu.

''Si vous revenez maintenant, vous pourriez sans doute éviter l'expulsion.''

''Impossible ! Je vais faire cette S-quest !'' Déclara le dragon de feu, front contre front avec Gray.

''C'est appelé S-quest car tes capacités sont merdiques.'' Répondit l'autre. ''Et si Erza est mis au parfum… Tu sais… Awawa…'' Trembla-t-il soudainement.

''Si Erza est mis au courant !'' Hurlèrent de terreur Natsu et son compagnon.

''Gray… Aide-moi… J'ai été forcé de venir.'' Déclara Happy, se cachant derrière le mage de glace.

''Je m'en fous.'' Fit la blonde, surprenant les trois autres.

''HUH ?!''

''Oh… Hum… Rien. J'ai rien dit.'' Nia la constellationniste.

''T'es sûre ? J'ai clairement entendu « Je m'en fous. », moi. Tu veux subir la colère d'Erza ?'' Questionna Gray à celle-ci, tremblant de peur.

'' « Gulp » N-non… Je préfère éviter… Enfin…'' Hésita-t-elle, avant d'observer les autres mages, comprenant qu'ils attendaient une explication réelle. '' « Soupir » Vous savez, finalement, si je suis expulsée, je pense que ce serait mérité. J'ai énormément menti à la guilde… Et je connais les habitants de Galuna. C'est pour ça que je souhaite aller les aider.'' Avoua-t-elle, baissant la tête pour avoir menti sur ça, tandis que Gray se rapprocha de Natsu et Happy.

''Oy, les gars, vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet ? Vous n'avez pas l'air tellement surpris.'' Remarqua discrètement le mage de glace.

''Lucy nous cache quelque chose. On ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais elle est certaine que si on le découvre, on ne voudras plus d'elle. Elle envisage de quitter la guilde pour ça.'' Répondit Natsu à voix basse.

''Un secret impossible à accepter ?'' Se demanda le mage aux cheveux noirs, repensant à ce qu'avait dit le rose après sa première mission avec la blonde.

''Excusez-moi, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation. Vous connaissez les habitants de Galuna, mademoiselle ?'' Demanda le pêcheur de tout à l'heure.

''Euh… Aye.''

''Et vous venez tous les quatre d'une guilde de mages, à ce que j'ai compris.''

''Aye !'' Répondit Happy. Le pêcheur se mit ensuite à regarder la constellationniste, avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme si il se livrait un débat intérieur. Cette dernière comprit pourquoi en voyant cela, mais décida de ne rien dire.

''Oy, qu'est-ce que vous avez à fixer Luce comme ça ?'' Demanda Natsu, faisant sortir le pêcheur de son débat.

''Non… Rien… Rien du tout… Je peux vous emmenez à Galuna, si vous voulez.''

''C'est vrai ?! Super !'' Déclara Happy.

''… Les gars, finalement, je vais faire cette S-quest avec vous.'' Annonça Gray, faisant se retourner les trois autres mages de surprise, avant de sourire.

''Hé, je dégommerai plus d'ennemi que toi, le glaçon.'' Fit le mage de feu, un sourire provocateur au visage et avançant son poing vers le mage glace.

''Hm, c'est ce qu'on verra, cerveau cramé.'' Répondit le mage de glace, le même sourire au visage tandis qu'il tapa le poing du mage de feu avec le sien de façon amicale, malgré leur rivalité visible.

''Hmhm… Finalement, vous êtes capable de bien vous entendre, tous les deux.'' Remarqua Lucy.

''N'importe quoi !'' Rétorquèrent les deux rivaux en même temps tout en détournant le regard l'un de l'autre et laissant apparaître un visage agacé.

''Hmm…'' Émit le pêcheur qui regarda le bateau dans tous les coins possibles, captant l'attention des autres.

''Oy, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?'' Demanda le rose.

''J'ai l'impression d'avoir _oublié_ quelque chose… Bah, tant pis, je m'en souviendrais plus tard.'' Fit-il, mettant un accent sur le mot oublié. Hormis Natsu, qui n'avait pas capté cette accentuation, cela sembla bizarre pour les mages. ''Montez.''

''C'est parti pour l'île de rang S.'' Fit le dragon slayer avec un sourire.

* * *

''Allez, Natsu-san, l'île ne doit plus être très loin. Tiens bon.'' Encouragea Lucy tout en frottant le dos du rose, qui allait vomir.

''Au fait, vieil homme, pourquoi vous nous amenez à Galuna ?'' Demanda Gray au pêcheur.

''Quelle genre de malédiction est-ce ?'' Rajouta Happy, l'autre homme ayant un visage plus assombrit à l'évocation du mot « malédiction ».

''C'est une malédiction qui touche _tous_ les êtres vivants habitant cette île. Et la malchance vous poursuivra si vous y mettez les pieds.'' Répondit-il, accentuant sur le tous. ''Pouvez-vous réellement mettre fin à cette malédiction ? Cette malédiction démoniaque ?'' Reprit-il, tout en montrant son bras droit transformé en un bras de monstre, à la surprise de tous ceux qui purent le voir.

''Vieil homme… Ce bras…'' Fit le mage de glace, ne revenant pas de sa stupeur, alors que la blonde sembla réfléchir à quelque chose et que le pécheur détourna le regard vers l'horizon.

''Voilà l'île.'' Déclara le pêcheur, les autres se retournant vers l'endroit où il regardait à ces mots.

''Oy, vieil…'' Commença Gray, avant de remarquer l'absence du pêcheur. ''Il est tombé ?'' S'affola-t-il, Happy plongeant de suite pour voir si il était tombé du bateau.

''IL N'EST PAS LÀ.''

''Bizarre.''

« Oublié… Tous les résidents de l'île… Malédiction démoniaque… » Pensa Lucy, avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire le vieil homme. ''Je vois…''

''C-c'est quoi ce son ?'' Articula Natsu, sentant un changement dans le courant marin.

''UN RAZ DE MARÉE !'' S'écria le mage de glace, alors que la blonde resta étonnamment calme. ''ON SE FAIT ASPIRER !''

''QUELQU'UN ME NOUE AU BATEAU ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !'' Cria Happy.

''C'est ma fin…'' Fit soudainement la constellationniste, regardant les vagues avec une certaine tristesse.

''Hein ?!'' Firent Gray et Happy, qui avait entendu la mage des clés, avant que le bateau ne se fasse submerger et de disparaître.

* * *

**La Lune déverse sa lumière sur ce lieu maudit : l'île de Galuna. Pendant ce temps, quelque part sur cette île, un rituel sinistre était tenu sans que personne n'en soit conscient.**

''C'est… Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?'' Demanda la mage des esprits, après s'être réveillée et relevée sur la plage de l'île.

''Wow ! Nous y sommes !? Nous sommes sur Galuna !?'' Demanda le rose, un sourire au visage.

''Apparemment… Le raz-de-marée nous a amené ici.'' Répondit la constellationniste, alors que Gray se réveilla et se retourna vers le groupe.

''Yosh ! Luce, on va…'' Commença le mage de feu, avant de s'arrêter net et d'écarquiller en observant un changement chez la mage des clés, Happy et Gray ayant la même réaction en voyant le changement.

''Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''Regarde ton bras gauche.'' Fit le mage de glace, tandis que la blonde suivit son conseil et remarqua que son bras était recouvert d'une sorte d'écailles démoniaques blanche.

''AAAAAAAAAHHHH ! POURQUOI J'AI ÇA ?!''

''C'est la malédiction dont ils parlaient à Harujion ?'' Se demanda Gray, assez calme malgré la situtation.

''OUAH ! JE VEUX PAS ME TRANSFORMER ! COMMENT JE VAIS MANGER MES POISSONS APRÈS ?!''

''Tu ne penses qu'aux poissons, Happy-san.'' Soupira la mage stellaire, blasée.

''Il va falloir cacher ton bras, Lucy. Les clients pourraient s'affoler en voyant ça.'' Déclara le mage de glace.

''Aye.''

''Hum… Je le cache avec quoi ? Ma veste est trop courte.''

''Prends mon manteau.'' Fit le mage de glace, tout en retirant son manteau et en le tendant à la blonde.

''Arigatô, Gray-san.'' Fit-elle tout en mettant le manteau du mage de glace, qui était tellement grand que ses mains n'en ressortaient pas.

''… Yosh, il est censé y avoir un village sur cette île. C'est le Maire le client.'' Annonça Natsu, ne se préoccupant pas du changement chez Lucy pour le moment.

''Alors allons-y.'' Fit Gray.

* * *

''Dégagez… Quel genre de village est-ce ?'' Demanda Gray, totalement déçu du panneau auquel était écrit « DÉGAGEZ » en gros caractères accroché sur la porte du village.

''PARDONNEZ-NOUS ! EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT OUVRIR LA PORTE ?!'' Cria Lucy.

''C'est chiant. Pétons-la.'' Proposa Natsu.

''NON !''

''Qui est là ?'' Demanda un garde au dessus de la porte.

''Nous sommes de la guilde de mage Fairy Tail, et nous avons accepté votre requête.''

''Fairy Tail ? On ne sais absolument rien à propos de mage qui ont accepté cette requête.''

''Hum…''

''Je pense qu'il doit y avoir une confusion. Si nous ne pouvons pas rentrer, on repart.'' Déclara le mage de glace.

''JE NE PARS PAS !'' S'énerva le dragon slayer.

''Ta gueule.'' Lui murmura l'autre.

''Montrez vos tatouages.'' Fit le garde, tandis que les mages obéirent et montrèrent leurs marques.

''Ils ont l'air réel.'' Fit un autre garde au premier.

''Hmm… Déshabillez la fille.''

''Euh…''

''POUQUOI ?! JE SUIS UNE MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL !''

''Hum… Désolé, je me suis emporté. Entrez… Je vais chercher le Maire.'' Fit-il, les mages l'écoutant et rentrant dans le village, attendant quelques minutes avant d'être rejoints par un groupe de personnes totalement masqué par des capes, des foulards et des bonnets, menaient par un vieil homme avec une canne.

''Merci d'être venu ici, mages. Hoga hoga.'' Fit apparemment le chef du village. ''Je suis désolé si cela semble soudain, mais s'il vous plaît, regardez cela. Tout le monde, retirez vos robes.'' Ordonna-t-il, tandis que les villageois obéirent et montrèrent le même changement que la blonde : un bras ou une jambe transformé en celui d'un monstre.

''Je le savais.'' Fit Gray.

''Comme moi…'' Se murmura la constellationniste.

''CES ROUFLAQUETTES SONT INCROYABLE !'' Commenta Natsu en voyant les seuls cheveux du Maire pendre des deux côtés de sa tête, lui arrivant à sa taille.

''Eh bien… Je voulais vous montrer ce bras en fait… Hoga…'' Répondit le Maire. ''Est-ce que ça vous surprend ? Hoga hoga. Tout le monde sur cette île, même les chiens et les oiseaux, sont affectés par cette malédiction.''

''C'est bizarre… Mais pourquoi penser à une malédiction ? Ce ne serait pas une maladie ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''J'ai montré ça à plusieurs docteurs, mais ils ont tous dit qu'il n'y avait aucune maladie de la sorte. Hoga hoga. Aussi… La puissance magique de la Lune a quelque chose à voir avec ça.''

''Le pouvoir magique de la Lune ?'' Demanda la constellationniste, serrant son bras gauche.

''Depuis longtemps, cette île a accumulé la lumière lunaire. Ce qui fait que cette île est tellement belle quelle brille comme la Lune. Mais il y a quelques années, la lumière de la Lune est devenue violette.''

''Violette ? Je n'ai jamais vu la Lune comme ça.'' Déclara Natsu.

''Moi non plus.'' Ajouta la mage des clés.

''Les gens du continent disent toujours ça… Mais en réalité… La Lune change les gens de cette île… Après que la Lune violette se montre, nos corps commence à changer.''

''La Lune est là !'' Pointa Happy en direction de l'astre, qui était de couleur violette.

''C'est vrai…Elle est violette…''

''C'est flippant…'' Commenta le mage de glace.

''C'est la malédiction de la puissance magique de la Lune.'' Fit le Maire, avant de crier de douleur, comme le restant des villageois, à la surprise des mages, avant de se transformaient totalement en monstre après quelques secondes, le Maire étant devenu un démon à peau violette avec des tâches foncées et des cornes, étonnant les mages. Seule Lucy ne fit rien, baissant la tête et semblant trembler. ''Désolé si nous vous avons effrayés… Quand la Lune violette est là… Nos corps changent en ceux de ces… Démons hideux… Si ce n'est pas une malédiction, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda-t-il, contenant avec beaucoup de difficulté tandis qu'un enfant se mit à pleurer.

''Ça va aller… Ça va aller…'' Rassura une femme à la peau rouge, malgré ces pleurs, comme ceux des membres du village.

''Les… Les gars…'' Articula avec difficulté la blonde tout en tenant sa tête, faisant se retourner les mages vers elle avec inquiétude. ''Je… Je ne me sens pas bien…'' Déclara-t-elle, avant de crier elle aussi de douleur et de se transformer entièrement, à la surprise de tous, sa peau étant recouverte d'écailles démoniaques blanches et ses oreilles étant devenues plus pointues.

''Vous… Vous aussi…'' Fit le Maire.

''POURQUOI JE ME SUIS TRANSFORMÉE ?!'' Cria-t-elle.

''… Nous sommes désolés, mademoiselle…'' Commença le Maire. ''Une fois que le matin sera là, vous retrouverez votre véritable apparence, comme nous autres… Enfin, si il n'est pas déjà trop tard…''

''Comment ça ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''Eh bien… Récemment, certaines personnes ne retrouvent pas leurs véritables apparences et perdent leurs âmes…''

''Ça me fait peur, là…'' Commenta la mage stellaire.

''Nous avons décidé de tuer ceux qui ont perdus leurs âmes et se sont transformés en réel démon.''

''MÊME SI IL Y A UNE CHANCE QU'IL REVIENNE À LA NORMAL ?!'' Cria Natsu.

''Si nous les laissons vivre, d'autres personnes risquent de mourir de ces démons… Et même si nous les enfermons, ils s'évadent.'' Répondit le Maire, avant de sortir une photo du pêcheur qui avait amenés les mages à Galuna, et de pleurer. ''C'est pourquoi… J'ai aussi du tué mon fils. Mon fils, auquel son âme est devenue maléfique…''

''L… Lui ?!'' S'étonna la constellationniste. ''Mais… Pourtant…'' Fit-elle, avant qu'une main ne l'empêche de parler.

''Ssshh… Je crois qu'on sait maintenant pourquoi il a disparu. Je pense… Qu'il n'arrivait pas à reposer en paix.'' Lui murmura Gray.

« Un fantôme ?!… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est faux ? »

''J'ai connaissance que vous êtes des mages célèbres. S'il vous plaît, sauvés notre île… Si ça continue comme ça… Tout le monde… Et vous mademoiselle… Nous perdrons nos âmes… Et nous nous transformerons en vrais démons…'' Supplia le Maire tout en courbant l'échine et en pleurant.

''Je ne laisserais jamais cela arriver.'' Promit le rose, le Maire se avec un air sérieux.

''Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'arrêter cette malédiction… S'il vous plaît, détruisez la Lune.''

''QUOI ?!''

* * *

''Plus je regarde la Lune, plus elle me fait peur.'' Déclara Happy tout en observant la Lune depuis la fenêtre d'une cabane prêtée, n'obtenant qu'un silence en réponse, dû à la tension devenue très forte suite à la transformation de Lucy et des villageois, la constellationniste ayant prévenu Horlogium de sa nouvelle apparence, pour ensuite rester totalement silencieuse. Elle s'était changée lentement, terrifié de sa nouvelle apparence, et très démolie moralement, sa marque de guilde étant encore présente pour la réconforter, mais de couleur noire bizarrement. Elle baissait même la tête, et au peu que les autres pouvaient voir de son visage, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. ''Si on est trop exposés à la lumière de la Lune, on est maudit, c'est ça ?''

''Ouais, c'est vraiment étrange.'' Répondit Natsu.

''Impossible qu'on puisse détruire la Lune…'' Ajouta le mage de glace.

''Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de coup de poing qu'il faut pour détruire la Lune.''

''TU VEUX RÉELLEMENT FAIRE ÇA ?! C'est impossible de détruire une Lune.''

''Aye…'' Fit la mage des esprits, d'une voix cassée et la tête baissée, qui mit mal à l'aise les autres.

''C'est notre requête cette fois. On doit faire ça pour la guilde, et rendre ta vraie apparence Luce.''

''Dans tous les cas, impossible veut dire impossible ! Comment on va aller sur la Lune déjà ?''

''Happy.''

''Je ne peux pas y aller.''

''… J'espère qu'il y a un autre moyen…'' Répliqua la mage stellaire, avant de se lever, mais gardant toujours la tête baissée. ''J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…''

''… J'aime pas voir Lucy comme ça, ça me déprime.'' Déclara Gray après que la concernée soit partie.

''Aye, moi non plus.'' Ajouta Happy.

''Ouais… Il faut qu'on détruise la Lune.''

''Je t'ai dit que c'était impossible, crétin.'' Fit le mage de glace, avant de se lever. ''Bon, je vais la voir.''

''Aye, reste pas longtemps.'' Fit chat bleu, tandis que l'autre sortait dehors.

''Lucy, ça va ?''

''Aye…'' Fit-elle, avant de trembler. ''Désolée…''

''Huh ?''

''Je suis désolée… Je vais me transformer en monstre…'' Reprit-elle, avant de se retourner vers le mage de glace, les larmes coulant de ses yeux et un visage emplit de tristesse. ''Je ne veux pas vous attaquer… Je ne veux pas vous tuez… Désolée…''

''Shhhh… C'est pas grave, Lucy. On va régler ce problème… Tu ne perdras pas ton âme, je te le promet.'' Réconforta le mage de glace tout en la serrant dans ses bras et en la réconfortant, comme un frère pour aider sa sœur. ''Aller, viens dormir, on en sauras plus demain.''

''Aye…'' Répliqua-t-elle, toujours déprimée, avant de suivre Gray dans la chambre à coucher.

''Okay, maintenant dormons !'' Déclara Natsu après s'être assuré que la blonde aller bien.

''Aye, sir !'' Ajouta Happy en se couchant à côté de son compagnon. Lucy se coucha entre Gray et Natsu, mais ne put pas s'endormir, gardant son air déprimé. Elle resta ainsi une heure, sans jamais trouver le sommeil, à regarder ses trois compagnons endormis, mais qui lui avait tourné le dos.

''Je vous ai entendus… Je t'ai entendu Gray-san… Vous me détestez… Je t'ai entendu dire « la voir comme ça me déprime. », et vous deux acquiescez… Pourquoi je suis maudite moi aussi… ?'' Fit-elle, avant de se lever et de sortir pour pleurer, sans déranger les autres mages.

''Hime-sama, ne pleurez pas, je vous prie…'' Fit Virgo lorsque la mage stellaire sortit de la cabane.

''V-V-Virgo-san ?''

''Hime-sama, s'il vous plaît, ne pleurez pas. Nous vous aiderons à régler ce problème.''

''P-pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ?! J-JE SUIS UN MONSTRE ! Je me transforme en démon ! Si ça continue, je perdrais mon âme et je vous attaquerais ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! JE PRÉFÈRES ENCORE MOURIR QUE VOUS FAIRE DU MAL !'' Déclara la blonde, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que la soubrette l'enlaça pour la réconforter, attristée par les propos de la constellationniste.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hime-sama, vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Et on fera tout pour que vous ne perdiez pas votre âme, on vous le promet.'' Rassura l'esprit.

* * *

''… Oy, cerveau cramé, tu dors ?'' Murmura Gray, avant de s'asseoir et de se tourner vers son rival.

''Ta gueule le glaçon.'' Lui répondit Natsu, sur le même ton et faisant la même chose que le mage de glace.

''Aye !''

''… Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Lucy ?''

''Aye, je ne voulais pas dormir tant que Luce ne dormait pas…''

''Moi aussi…''

''… On a fait une grosse connerie.''

''Et pas qu'un peu. Elle croit qu'on la déteste pour s'être transformée.''

''Lucy…'' Fit le chat, de la tristesse dans le regard.

''En même temps, c'est pas étonnant : on fermait nos gueules pour ne pas la gênée et elle m'entend dire après que ça me déprime de la voir comme elle est.''

''… J-je suis un monstre !'' Hurla la voix de la concernée, surprenant les trois mages qui chuchotait.

''… J'aurais du précisé que c'était son état d'esprit qui me déprimait, pas son apparence.'' Déclara-t-il, avant de se lever, suivit par les deux autres.

''… Je ne veux pas de ça ! JE PRÉFÈRES ENCORE MOURIR QUE VOUS FAIRE DU MAL !''

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hime-sama, vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Et on fera tout pour que vous ne perdiez pas votre âme, on vous le promet.'' Rassura l'esprit.

''Nous non plus.'' Déclarèrent les trois autres, surprenant les deux filles.

''Lucy, je suis désolé. Quand tu m'as entendu dire que te voir comme ça me déprimait, c'était justement te voir déprimais qui me donnais ce sentiment. Je ne voulais pas parler de ton apparence. Je te le promet.'' Expliqua le mage de glace.

''Aye ! Et on ne voulait rien dire car on ne voulait pas que tu déprimes encore plus.'' Ajouta Happy.

''Yosh, Luce, tu n'es pas un monstre.'' Compléta Natsu, faisant disparaître la mine triste de la constellationniste mais ne lui redonnant pas le sourire pour autant. ''Et on détruira la Lune !''

''ABRUTI ! JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT IMPOSSIBLE !'' Cria Gray en frappant le dragon slayer sur le dessus de la tête.

''TU ME CHERCHES LE GLAÇON ?''

''PTÊT BIEN, CRÉTIN !''

''TU VEUX TE BATTRE ?!''

''APPROCHE, CERVEAU CRAMÉ !''

''AHAHAHAH…'' Se mit soudainement à rire Lucy, coupant les deux rivaux qui allaient se frapper dessus. ''On peut dire que même la nuit, vous avez de l'énergie, les gars.'' Expliqua-t-elle, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux et ayant récupérer le sourire, contaminant les autres personnes présentes. ''Bon, il faudrait aller coucher, une dure journée nous attends demain.'' Reprit-elle, se dirigeant dans la chambre à coucher en première. Arigatô…'' Murmura-t-elle de façon soulagée, bien que tous purent l'entendre.

''Gray-sama, Natsu-sama, Happy-sama…'' Appela Virgo, faisant se retourner les trois concernés. ''Arigatô.'' Fit-elle, avant de disparaître.

''De rien.'' Répondirent-ils ensemble avec un sourire, pour ensuite rejoindre leur lit, Lucy endormit entre les deux garçons avec un sourire communicatif.

* * *

''C'est trop tôt !'' Se plaignit Natsu.

''Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est trop tôt d'y aller le matin.'' Ajouta Gray.

''Allez les gars, plus vite fait, plus vite on pourra retrouver nos lits.'' Encouragea la blonde. Comme l'avait dit les villageois, elle avait retrouvé son apparence humaine hormis son bras gauche. Elle avait aussi rendu la veste de Gray à son propriétaire, n'étant plus gênée par l'apparence de son bras. ''Happy-san, lèves-toi.''

''Aye !'' Fit-il, sans pour autant bougeait de l'endroit où il dormait.

'' « Soupir » Bon, un petit mot d'encouragement : imaginez ce qui va se passer si on ne finit pas la mission avant qu'Erza-san ne soit mise au courant de ce que l'on a fait.'' Déclara-t-elle, faisant pâlir les trois autres.

''YOSH ! ALLONS DÉTRUIRE CETTE MALÉDICTION !'' S'écrièrent-ils, totalement affolés et courant vers la sortie, sous les rires de la mage stellaire.

''Vous êtes bien matinale. Vous n'arriviez pas à dormir à cause du fait que vous vous êtes transformée en démon ? Ou que vous en étiez entourés ?'' Demanda un garde.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. On aimerait faire une petite visite de l'île afin de trouver le meilleur endroit pour détruire la Lune.'' Répondit le mage de glace.

''QUOI ?! ON VA LA DÉTRUIRE AU FINAL ?!''

''Allez-y.'' Fit-il, ouvrant la porte aux mages. ''Mais s'il vous plaît, soyez prudent… Dans la forêt il y a… Ah… Ils sont déjà partis.''

* * *

''C'EST QUOI ÇA ?! HIER VOUS INSISTIEZ QU'ON NE POUVAIS PAS DÉTRUIRE LA LUNE !'' S'écria Natsu.

''C'est impossible. J'ai juste dit qu'on le ferait devant les habitants du village. Et même si nous pouvions la détruire, on ne le fera pas. Car on ne pourras plus jamais profitez de la Lune après.'' Expliqua Gray.

''Ah oui. Nous ne pourrons plus profiter du nos soirées spéciales Fairy Tail : Moon Viewing Steak !'' S'affola le rose.

''Je ne supporterais pas de ne plus avoir mon Moon Viewing Salty Fish !'' S'affola aussi Happy.

'' « Et je veux pouvoir admirer la Lune le soir ! » Dit-elle.'' Transmis Horlogium, une horloge de grande taille avec des bras, des jambes et un visage au niveaux de l'affichage de l'heure, et auquel Lucy s'était mise à l'intérieur.

''Pourquoi tu ne marches pas ?''

''Es-tu sûre d'utiliser cet esprit comme il le faut ?'' Demanda Gray.

'' « Eh bien… Je pensais que si j'étais dans Horlogium, la malédiction me toucherait moins. » Dit-elle.''

''Tu voulais surtout marcher un peu moins, hein ?'' S'amusa le mage de glace.

'' « … Aye. Désolé Horlogium-san. » Dit-elle avec honte.''

''Mission de rang S ! J'm'enflammes !'' S'écria Natsu.

''On détruira cette malédiction, t'inquiètes pas.''

''Hey, je veux rentrer moi aussi.'' Fit Happy devant Horlogium, avant de continuer de fouiller la forêt. Ils ne trouvèrent cependant rien, hormis un bruit de pas et de branches déplacés.

''Hmm ?''

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda le rose, avant de voir une souris aussi grande qu'un arbre et avec des vêtements de servante. ''UNE SOURIS !''

''IL EST ÉNORME !''

'' « Allez les gars ! » Dit-elle « Aye. » Dit-il.'' Retransmis l'horloge, tandis que Lucy porter deux pancartes avec la tête et les noms de Gray et de Natsu sur chacune d'entre elle.

''VIENS TE BATTRE !''

''IL VA CRACHER QUELQUE CHOSE !'' Remarqua le Dragon Slayer, voyant que la souris avait gonflé ses joues.

''Je vais utiliser mon « Ice Make : Shield » et…'' Commença le mage de glace, avant que le monstre géant crache de la fumée assez malodorant pour couper Gray dans son sort.

'' « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » … Dit-elle… Ngah !'' Fit Horlogium, avant de tomber à la renverse et de disparaître, tandis que la souris se moquait des mages.

''ÇA PUE ! C'EST QUOI CETTE ODEUR ?! NATSU ! TU CRAINS ! Oh, c'est vrai, tu as un meilleur odorat.'' Fit Gray, avant de se relever, et d'aider Natsu, avant que la bête géante ne se mettes à leur poursuite. ''COURREEEZZZ !'' Cria-t-il, mais n'arrivant pas à semer la souris après plusieurs mètres de courses. ''Tch ! Ice Make : Floor.'' Lança le mage de glace, gelant le sol sous les pattes de la bête, qui glissa et s'assomma sur le coup.

''Bien joué !'' Complimenta le dragon slayer.

''Profitons-en pour la défoncer !'' Firent les deux rivaux tout en frappant la souris.

''Huh… ?'' Fit Happy, regardant tous les côtés. ''Où est Lucy ?'' Demanda-t-il, faisant stopper ce que faisait les deux autres, qui le regardèrent avec étonnement et surprise.

* * *

''QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LÀ ?!'' S'écria la blonde lorsqu'elle vit les portes du village, et remarquant qu'elle était seule.

''Huh ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose, mademoiselle ?'' Demanda le garde, faisant lever la tête de la mage.

''Non…'' « J'y pense, si je suis arrivée au village, alors la souris va… » ''FUYEZ !''

''Huh ?''

''UNE SOURIS GÉANTE NOUS POURSUIS EN CE MOMENT, FUYEZ DU VILLAGE !''

''Une souris géante ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez rencontré ce monstre ?''

''OUI ! MAIS ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS ! PARTEZ DU VILLAGE MAINTENANT !''

''… Mademoiselle, par où vous vous dirigiez ?''

''ON A PAS LE…''

''La souris ne viendra pas près du village. Par où vous vous dirigiez ?''

''Huh… ? Comment ça, elle ne viendra pas… ? On se dirigeait tout droit à partir de cette porte.''

''En direction des ruines ?''

''Aye. Mais qu'elle est le rapport ?''

''… Désolé… C'est sans doute cette malédiction.''

''Huh ?'' Fit la constellationniste, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

''… Nous aussi, nous ne pouvons pas nous en approcher… Aucun villageois de ce village n'a pu s'en approcher en vérité. À chaque fois que nous avons essayé, on se retrouvait devant ce village. On ne savait pas pourquoi, mais finalement, c'est sans doute à cause de cette malédiction.'' Déclara-t-il, laissant bouche bée la mage des clés qui resta là à rien dire, tandis que les autres mages du groupes arrivèrent en courrant vers elle.

''LUCY !''

''Oy, Luce, pourquoi t'es là ? On était presque arrivé à des ruines qu'il a fallu faire le chemin inverse.'' Déclara le rose.

''Je suis inutile... ?'' Se demanda la constellationniste, ressemblant plus à une déclaration avec de la tristesse.

''Lucy, ça va ?'' Demandèrent-ils, voyant les épaules de la concernée trembler.

''Désolée…'' Se mit-elle à pleurer, à la stupeur des autres. ''Je sers à rien… Je suis désolée…''

''Pourquoi tu dis ça, Lucy ?'' S'inquiéta le chat bleu.

''Je ne peux pas venir… Désolée''

''Comment ça ?''

''Eh bien… À cause de la malédiction, elle se retrouvera ici à chaque fois qu'elle essaiera d'aller aux ruines…'' Expliqua le garde, attendrit par la mage stellaire, tandis que les trois autres comprirent ce qu'elle voulait dire.

''Désolée… Je suis qu'une bonne à rien…'' Fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, alors que Natsu l'enlaça et que Gray et Happy posèrent une main (et une patte) réconfortante sur elle.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es forte Lucy. On trouveras peut-être rien aux ruines, tu sais.'' Rassura le mage de glace.

''Yosh, Luce, ne t'inquiètes pas. On va tout défoncer pour toi.'' Fit Natsu.

''Aye. On va t'apporter plein de poisson !'' Ajouta le chat volant. Cependant, même si la blonde acquiesça, elle ne retrouva pas pour autant le sourire. Malgré cela, Gray murmura quelque chose à Natsu.

''Yosh, allons détruire les ruines !'' Fit le rose.

''ABRUTI ! ON EN A BESOIN POUR POUVOIR DÉTRUIRE LA LUNE !'' L'engueula le mage de glace.

''HA OUAIS ?! ON POURRAIT LE FAIRE AU VILLAGE !''

''C'EST IMPOSSIBLE AU VILLAGE, CRÉTIN !''

''ALORS C'EST TOI QUE JE VAIS DÉMOLIR, ABRUTI DE GLAÇON !''

''APPROCHE, CRÉTIN DE FLAMMÈCHE !''

''Hehe… Vous essayez encore de me remonter le moral, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit la constellationniste, les larmes encore aux yeux, mais un léger sourire au visage.

''Hum…'' Firent-ils, avant de voir le regard que leur donnait Lucy, un regard qui disait « Pas la peine de mentir, je sais ce que vous voulez faire. » ''Aye…''

''… Eh… Je réagis peut-être un peu trop excessivement aussi…'' Fit-elle, avant de se retourner vers le garde. ''Je vais assurer la protection du village ! Ouvrez-moi la porte !'' Cria-t-elle.

''Aye !''

''Oy, Luce…''

''Non, c'est bon, je vous attendrais ici. Je vais m'assurer que rien de grave n'arrive ici.''

''T'es sûre ?'' Demanda Gray avec inquiétude.

''Aye !'' Fit-elle, avec un sourire sincère, qui se transmit chez les trois autres.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas inutile dans cette mission, tu joues juste de malchance.'' Réconforta le mage de glace en enlaçant la blonde. ''Et puis, qui nous dit que ces ruines sont réellement la cause de tout ?'' Proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

''Aye ! Et on te ramèneras des poissons !''

''J'y compte bien, Happy-san !''

''Yosh, on va voir ce qui se passe dans ces ruines ! On reviens dès qu'on l'aura démoli !''

''ABRUTI, ON NE LES DÉTRUIS PAS !''

''Aye, aye…''

''M'IGNORE PAS !''

''À TOUT À L'HEURE !'' Cria Happy, au loin.

''AYE !'' Répondit la mage des clés, les regardant encore un moment avant de prendre une clé d'argent et de le pointer vers eux. ''Ouvre-toi ! Porte de la lyre, Lyra !''

''Kyaah ! Ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu, Lucy !'' S'enthousiasma Lyra, l'esprit stellaire à la harpe. ''Aww ! Tu m'invoques qu'une fois de temps en temps !''

''Mais je ne peux t'invoquer que trois fois par mois.''

''Eeh ? C'est vrai ? Et que veux-tu que je te chante aujourd'hui ?''

''Non, aujourd'hui j'aimerais que tu accompagnes Natsu-san, Gray-san et Happy-san.''

''Eeh ? Mais, je ne sais pas combattre.''

''Je sais, mais tu es le seul esprit que j'ai qui puisse se faire comprendre des autres sans me coûter trop de magie ou qui ne fait pas trop de bruit. Et je ne peux pas invoquer Horlogium-san avant un moment. Et puis, tu pourras toujours me prévenir si il y a un problème.''

''Aww ! Je vais le faire Lucy ! Compte sur moi !'' S'enthousiasma-t-elle, avant de courir vers les trois mages. Cependant, elle s'arrêta plus loin et lança un regard tristesse et d'inquiétude derrière elle pour voir la blonde. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lucy, on va faire en sorte que cette ''malédiction'' disparaisse. » Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

''Ça me fait vraiment chier de laisser Lucy derrière. Putain, elle a vraiment pas de chance avec cette malédiction.'' Déclara le rose.

''Moi aussi ça me fait chier, mais si la source du problème est aux ruines, on la libérera de la malédiction en même temps que les villageois.'' Répondit le mage de glace.

''Aye !''

''ATTENDEZ-MOI !'' Cria une voix derrière eux, faisant se retourner les appelés.

''Huh ? T'es qui ?'' Demanda Natsu lorsque l'esprit arriva à eux, fatiguée d'avoir couru.

''Je suis Lyra. Une esprit de Lucy ! Elle m'a envoyé vous aidez !'' Expliqua-t-elle, tout enjouée.

''Oh ! Salut ! C'est quoi ton pouvoir ?''

''Chanter !''

''Chanter ? C'est bien pour se détendre, mais pour les combats, c'est pas pratique.'' Répliqua Gray.

''Inutile d'être méchant !'' Cria-t-elle en agitant les bras, avant de leur tourner le dos et de bouder, tandis que les trois autres ne surent quoi dire face à cette réaction.

''Encore un type bizarre.'' Commenta Happy.

''Aye.'' Acquiescèrent les deux autres.

''Désolé.''

''Aww ! Je te pardonne !'' Reprit Lyra, heureuse, alors que les trois autres ne surent pas encore quoi dire.

''Ouais, encore quelqu'un de bizarre.''

''Aye.''

''Sinon, pourquoi Lucy t'as envoyé ?'' Demanda le mage aux cheveux ébènes, qui avait repris la marche, suivit par les trois autres.

''Lucy voulait vous aidez, mais je suis son seul esprit qui puisse se faire comprendre et qui ne consomme pas trop de magie.''

''Elle t'a envoyé pour savoir si nous aurions besoin d'aide en cas de problème, c'est ça ?''

''Aye !'' Répondit-elle en tendant le pouce et en faisant un clin d'œil.

''Eh, même absente, elle arrive à nous aider, huh... ? Au moins, elle doit être moins triste maintenant.''

''Aye… Vivement que Natsu détruise la malédiction, je n'aime pas voir Lucy comme ça à cause de la Lune.'' Déclara Happy.

''Ouais, moi aussi j'aime pas la voir comme ça. C'est déprimant.'' Ajoutèrent Natsu et Gray, surprenant Lyra qui se stoppa net et se mit à les regarder, un air effrayé au visage.

''Hm ? Quelque chose ne va pas Lyra ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en remarquant que la blonde s'était arrêtée un peu loin derrière.

''Huh ? N-non rien…'' Répondit-elle rapidement et cherchant un peu ses mots, sous le regard interrogateur des trois autres. ''Regardez ! Voilà les ruines ! Allons-y !'' Fit-elle, dépassant les trois autres avec hâte, sous le regard encore plus interrogateur des mages.

''… Bah, elle doit être pressée elle aussi de vouloir rendre le sourire à Lucy.'' Proposa Gray, l'esprit stellaire étant trop loin pour pouvoir entendre. ''Après tout, si la douleur d'un membre de la guilde est la douleur de tous, alors ça doit être pareil pour elle et ses esprits.''

''Aye. Et Lucy les traite bien, alors ils doivent vraiment l'aimer.'' Ajouta Happy.

''Yosh ! Rendons le sourire à Luce !'' S'enflamma Natsu tout en courant vers l'intérieur des ruines.

''Oy, abruti ! Attends-nous !'' Cria le mage de glace en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

''Uwah ! C'est grand ici !'' S'exclama la blonde en voyant la hauteur du plafond.

''C'est miteux.'' Commenta le dragon slayer.

''Je me demande quand ça a été créé.''

''Regardez, il y a des marques en formes de Lune.''

''Cette île était appelée avant « l'île de la Lune ».''

''L'île de la Lune ?! Cool !''

''Lyra, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé !'' Fit Happy en montrant un os, alors que la blonde l'ignora.

''C'est vraiment miteux… Est-ce que le sol est assez solide ?'' Demanda le mage de feu tout en frappant le sol avec de violent coup de pied.

''C'est vrai que ça doit pas être solide.'' Ajouta le mage de glace, avant que le rose ne fassent un trou dans le sol, les faisant tous tomber.

''CE SOL N'A AUCUN TRIPPE !''

''COMMENT UN SOL PEUT AVOIR DES TRIPPES ?!''

''Happy, peux-tu… POURQUOI AS-TU UN OS DANS LA GORGE ?!'' Cria l'esprit, avant de continuer d'hurler de peur dans leur chute et d'arriver en bas sans casse, à l'étonnement de tous.

''Hey… Vous allez bien ?'' Demanda le dragon de feu.

''Happy est en danger ! Il s'étouffe avec un os !''

''Bâtard ! Pourquoi tu agis toujours à l'instinct ?!''

''Attends Happy, je vais te l'enlever !'' Fit la blonde tout en fouillant l'os dans la gorge du chat. ''Où sommes-nous ?''

''Je pense que c'est les fondations des ruines.''

''C'EST UNE CAVERNE SECRÈTE ! Étant donné que nous sommes là, explorons un peu.''

''L'os est sorti !'' S'enthousiasma la blonde en brandissant l'os comme un trophée.

''Arigatô !'' Pleura le chat bleu pouvant enfin respirer.

''Oy, ne te promènes plus dans le coin.'' Fit Gray au rose.

''Wuooh ! Oh ?'' Fit-il, quelques mètres plus loin du groupe.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''C-C'est… Quoi ça… ?''

''Quoi ?'' Fit Lyra en s'approchant du dragon slayer, avant de se stopper net après avoir vu la raison qui étonna Natsu.

''Huh ?'' Fit le chat bleu, alors que le reste resta surpris.

''C'EST UN MONTRE GELÉ ÉNORME !'' Cria le rose en voyant un monstre géant gelé, avec une tête proche de celle d'un humain et un corps carbonisé couvert de protections.

''DÉLIORA !?'' Cria Gray en voyant le monstre.

''Huh ?''

''IMPOSSIBLE ! QU'EST-CE QUE DÉLIORA FAIT LÀ ?!''

''Déli… Tu connais ce truc ?'' Demanda le mage de feu.

''IMPOSSIBLE ! IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE LÀ ! C'EST… C'est…''

''Calme-toi, Gray !''

''Gray ?'' Demanda Happy.

''C'est quoi ce truc sinon ?'' Demanda Lyra.

''Déliora… Démon du malheur et du désastre…''

''Démon du malheur et du désastre… ?''

''Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce… Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?'' Demanda-t-il, alors que la blonde entendit des bruits de pas plus loin.

''Wouah ! Quelqu'un vient !''

''Cachons nous !'' Fit le chat au rose.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Faisons-le.'' Répondit-il simplement. Ils se cachèrent derrière des rochers, avant l'arrivée de trois personnes : une femme aux cheveux rose et en queue haute, habillait d'une robe de maid bleu foncé et rose clair et deux ailes sur le dos, ainsi qu'un un ruban noir autour du cou un homme petit aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bleus se dressant vers le haut et portant un manteau vert unilatéral, possédant aussi d'épais sourcils bleus très foncés et un jeune homme torse nu d'apparence assez musclé, aux cheveux orangés descendant jusqu'au cou, et une tête ressemblant à celle d'un chien du à son nez ressemblant à une truffe, sa bouche ressemblant à un museau, et ses oreilles de chien sur le crâne, et portant un pantalon bleu et des chaussures marrons.

''C'est ici que tu as entendu quelque chose ?'' Demanda l'homme au grand sourcil à celui avec la tête de chien.

''Ooon.''

''Je me demande si il s'agit de ceux qui ont blessés Angelica avec aussi peu d'Amour.'' Déclara la femme.

''C'est trop tôt… Je suis fatigué…''

''Ooon.''

''As-tu été affecté par Moon Drip ? Tu as des oreilles bizarres et d'autres trucs.''

''NON ! C'EST JUSTE DÉCORATIF ! TU DEVRAIS LE SAVOIR !''

''Je te fais chier, idiot.''

''Ooon.''

''Moon Drip ? Je m'en doutais que c'était pas la Lune.'' Commenta Lyra à voix basse.

''Huh ?'' Firent les trois autres, sur le même ton.

''Chut. Je vous le dirais plus tard.''

''J'espère que l'on trouvera ceux qui ont blessés Angelica.'' Commenta une nouvelle fois la femme.

'' « Soupir » Sherry…''

''C'EST JUSTE UNE SOURIS !'' Cria l'homme chien.

''Ce n'est pas juste une souris… Angelica est une chasseresse qui galope dans l'obscurité. Et l'Amour.''

''Cool ! Une fille qui parle d'Amour !'' S'enjoua Lyra tout bas.

''Ils ne viennent pas de l'île… Ils sentent différemment.'' Déclara le dragon slayer.

''Mm hmm. Et ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été maudit. Mais je ne suis pas sûr pour cet homme aux oreilles bizarres.'' Ajouta Happy.

''On trouvera ces intrus.'' Déclara l'homme au grand sourcil.

''La lumière lunaire sera bientôt recueilli… Mais c'est si triste… Éliminons-les avant que Reitei-sama n'en entende parler. Oui… Avant que la Lune ne se montre…'' Annonça Sherry.

''Je suis d'accord.''

''Ooon.''

''Étant donné qu'ils ont vus Déliora, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser en vie.''

''Le sommeil éternel pour les intrus… En d'autres mots, « l'Amour ».''

'' « LA MORT » ! NOUS ALLONS LES TUER !'' Cria le chien pour la corriger, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

''Maintenant quoi ? Nous devrions les attraper et leurs poser des questions.'' Proposa Natsu après que le groupe ennemi soit sorti de la grotte.

''Attendons plutôt comment ça va tourner.'' Rétorqua Lyra.

''Ça commence à m'embrouiller.''

''Je me demande ce qu'il sont.'' Fit Happy.

''Merde… Pourquoi ont-ils amenés Déliora ici ?'' Demanda Gray. ''Je veux dire, comment ont-ils trouver où Déliora était scellé… ?''

''Scellé ?'' Demanda l'esprit.

''Il a été scellé dans un iceberg sur le continent du nord.''

''Eh ?''

''C'est un démon immortel qui a pénétré la zone d'Isbin il y a 10 ans. C'est un démon que mon Maître, Ul, a scellé au risque de sa vie.'' Expliqua-t-il, surprenant les trois autres. ''Je ne sais pas quel est le lien avec la malédiction de cette île… Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui devrait être ici. Reitei… Qui es-tu ? Je ne te laisserais pas partir si tu salis le nom d'Ul.'' Conclut-il, de la glace se formant sur ses poings qu'il serrait.

''Un démon que ton Maître a scellé ?''

''Ouais, aucun doute.''

''C'était originellement sur le continent du nord, mais pourquoi est-il ici ?''

''C'est possible que ce démon soit à l'origine de la malédiction qui touche l'île, et Lucy. Il est encore en vie.''

''Bien. Si c'est le cas, laissez-le moi, que je le finisse.'' Fit Natsu, s'échauffant le bras.

''Attend, Natsu…'' Commença la musicienne, avant que le mage de glace ne se retourne et frappe le mage de feu en pleine figure.

''Gray, espèce… Qu'est-ce que tu fous !?''

''Un mage de feu ne devrait pas s'en approcher plus. Si la glace fond et que Déliora se met à bouger, personne ne pourra l'arrêter.''

''Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui fond aussi facilement !?'' Rétorqua le dragon slayer, alors que Gray comprit qu'il avait réagi excessivement.

''Non…''

''Ça va ?'' Demanda Lyra au mage de glace.

''Hey ! J'ai été celui qui a été frappé pour rien ! T'es insouciante.''

''Regardez qui parle.'' Déclara Happy, dépité.

''Ul a lancé un sort appelé « Iced Shell » Pour arrêter ce démon. C'est une glace qui ne peut pas être fondue. Même avec une énorme quantité de flamme magique, la glace ne fondra pas. Si ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas la faire fondre, pourquoi l'ont-ils amenés ici… ?''

''… Non, tu as tord Gray.'' Répondit Lyra, à la surprise du mage de glace.

''Huh ? C'est impossible ! Je sais qu'elle ne peut pas fondre !''

''Moon Drip est la magie qui peut la faire fondre. La puissance magique de la Lune concentrée en un seul endroit à le pouvoir de rompre n'importe quel sort.''

''Impossible…'' Souffla Happy.

''Alors… Il faut les arrêter ! Ils ne savent pas à quel point Déliora est affreux !''

''Quelque soit la malédiction de cette île, je pense qu'elle est due à cause de Moon Drip. La puissance magique de la Lune est tellement forte qu'elle peut contaminer les corps humains.''

''Ça veut dire que c'est ce qui touche Lucy et l'île ?''

''Aye.''

''Il n'y a qu'à empêcher ces types de lancer le sort alors. Yosh ! J'm'enflamme !'' Fit le mage de feu, se préparant et se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivit du chat bleu.

''… Non.'' Fit le mage de glace, faisant se retourner les deux autres avec surprises..

''Huh ?''

''Si on fonce tête baissé, il risque de nous démolir et nous tuer. Lucy et les autres resteront comme ça pour toujours, si Déliora ne les as pas tués avant. En ce moment, il recherche des intrus sur l'île. Ils ne devraient pas aller au village, et on est en sécurité ici. On attend que la Lune se lève.''

''LA LUNE… MAIS IL FAIT ENCORE JOUR ! IMPOSSIBLE ! JE VAIS MOURIR À NE RIEN FAIRE !'' Cria Natsu.

''Non, on reste ici.''

''C'EST IMPOSSIBLE POUR MOI ! JE VAIS À LEURS POURSUITES !'' Reprit-il, avant de se coucher et de s'endormir.

''Il vit selon son instinct, huh ?'' Demanda l'esprit.

''Aye.''

''Ul…'' Murmura Gray en s'asseyant sur un rocher devant Deliora, avant de se remémorer d'un moment avec son maître.

''_Gray… Peux-tu supporter ça ? Mon entraînement est dur.'' _Fit une femme mince et de taille moyenne, aux cheveux violet foncé et portant une veste beige, un débardeur rouge et un jean, dans un endroit enneigé.

''_Ouaip ! Je peux faire n'importe quoi !''_ S'exclama un jeune Gray qui portait des habits plus chauds.

''Bien, je vais rejoindre Lucy et lui dire ce qui se passe. Salut !'' S'enjoua Lyra, avant de disparaître en poussière étoilé.

''Aye.'' Fit Happy en direction de la blonde, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit déjà plus là.

* * *

''Tiens, te revoilà Lyra.'' Fit Aquarius, ne remarquant pas la mine sombre et dure de la susnommée, malgré le fait qu'elle avait soulageait Lucy du fait qu'elle serait bientôt libérée de sa malédiction.

''J'aurais voulu être invoqué pour faire ce que meuh demanderais Lucy-san.'' Se plaignit Taurus avec des larmes.

''Les gars… On va faire en sorte que les trois autres survivent, et on se débarrassera d'eux une fois qu'on en aura fini avec cette malédiction…'' Déclara Lyra, extrêmement sérieuse, tandis que les autres esprits comprirent et acquiescèrent en silence avec le même air sombre et dur.*

* * *

Le prochain chapitre continue donc cet arc, avec l'arrivée d'Erza sur l'île et les combats contre le groupe de Reitei.

Passez une bonne journée.


	10. L'île de Galuna, partie II

Voila donc la deuxième partie de l'arc.

Passez une bonne lecture.

* * *

****L'île de Galuna,** partie II :**

**Nom : Makarof.**

**Âge : 88 ans.**

**Magie : Géantisme et bien d'autres.**

**Aime : Fairy Tail.**

**Déteste : Les comités du Conseil.**

**Description : Le Maître de Fairy Tail. Une guilde faite des personnes les plus problématiques des guildes de mages. Il dit être une personne influente auquel sa puissance magique est immense. Il est compétent avec sa magie de géantisme, lui permettant de se transformer en géant. Il peut aussi utiliser d'autres sortes de magie, comme le feu, la glace et le vent. Il n'a personne dans Fairy Tail avec qui il peut bavarder. Son existence est enveloppée de mystères.**

**Faiblesse : C'est un grand pervers.**

**Nom : Mirajane Strauss.**

**Âge : 19 ans.**

**Magie : Transformation.**

**Aime : Cuisiner.**

**Déteste : Les cafards.**

**Description : L'employée de Fairy Tail. Elle a commencée en tant que mage qui effectuée des jobs. Mais elle a arrêtée à cause de certains accidents. Avec sa personnalité distraite et son sourire bienfaisant, elle est appelée l'atout de Fairy Tail. Elle a aussi était publiée de nombreuses fois dans des magazines, donc elle est plutôt célèbre. Bien qu'elle n'y soit pas réellement intéressée.**

**Information : C'est probablement la plus forte des mages serveuses.**

**Nom : Nab Lazaro.**

**Âge : 20 ans.**

**Magie : Possession animale.**

**Aime : les films d'horreur.**

**Déteste : Les céleris.**

**Description : Il utilise une magie appelé SEIDR. Il y a plusieurs types de magie SEIDR, mais Nab conserve des esprits animaux dans son corps, pouvant combattre avec. Pour une quelconque raison, il aime traîner autour du tableau des quêtes, mais ne va pas travailler souvent. Il dit qu'il cherche un job que seul lui peut faire, mais quand Mirajane lui a dit « alors pourquoi tu ne deviendrais le serveur de Fairy Tail ? », il déprime un peu.**

**Nom : Reedus Johner.**

**Âge : 27 ans.**

**Magie : Magie Picto.**

**Aime : Dessiner.**

**Déteste : Les carottes.**

**Description : Un mage qui utilise la Magie Picto comme arme. Cependant, ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait utiliser tous ses dessins pour sa Magie Picto : Il doit directement les dessiner sur son corps. Il a demandé au Maître de lancer un sort de gigantisme sur lui pour grossir son corps. Depuis que le fabricant de stylo magique ne crée pas de nouvelles couleurs depuis un moment, il leur a fait un appel direct, mais ils continuent de ne rien créer. **

**Informations : Sur son corps est écrit : « Je vaincrais Erza ! Et Laxus ! » (Natsu a écrit ça. Ça ne peut pas être utilisé comme arme. Ce n'est pas un dessin ou de la magie pour commencer.)**

* * *

C'était long. Très long. Trop long. Il ne devait vraiment pas être très tard dans la journée pour que ce soit aussi long. C'est ce que s'était dit Gray avant de commencer à tomber de sommeil, ennuyé à ne rien à faire. Cependant, après quelques heures de sieste, la pièce se mit à trembler, réveillant les mages en sursaut.

''IL FAIT NUIT !'' Cria Natsu, tandis qu'une lumière violette traversa le plafond au-dessus de la glace de Deliora. ''Le plafond… C'EST OUVERT !''

''Une lumière violette… Est-ce qu'il s'agit de la lumière de la lune ?'' Demanda Gray.

''Ce serait ça, Moon Drip ?'' Questionna Happy, tandis que la lumière s'intensifia et éclaira la glace, aveuglant momentanément les mages.

''Comme l'a dit Lyra, la lumière de la lune touche Deliora ! Allons-y, il faut trouver la source de cette lumière.''

''Très bien !'' Répondit le dragon slayer, suivant le mage de glace de près, pour finalement arriver au rez-de-chaussée des ruines, où ils virent un grand trou au milieu de la pièce. ''Il y avait un trou au milieu de ces ruines ?''

''Ça vient d'en haut, allons-y !'' Reprit le disciple d'Ul, continuant dans leur montée jusqu'à arrivée en haut des ruines où des personnes cagoulés, qui étaient trop loin d'eux pour les avoir vu, firent un étrange rituel, tandis qu'ils se cachèrent derrière un muret démoli.

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda le rose, tandis que les personnes parlèrent dans une ancienne langue.

''C'est donc comme ça qu'ils récupèrent la lumière de la lune ?''

''C'est quoi cette langue ? J'y comprends rien ?''

''C'est la langue utilisé pour pouvoir utiliser Moon Drip : le Beria.'' Répondit Lyra, qui se cacha avec eux derrière le muret.

''Tiens, t'es revenu ?'' Fit Happy, qui se fit totalement ignoré.

''Comment on fait pour les arrêter ? Si ça continue, Deliora va être libéré et l'île sera totalement dévasté.'' Paniqua un peu le mage de glace.

''Il suffit juste de les empêcher de continuer le rituel.'' Répondit simplement l'esprit.

''Yosh, je vais…'' Commença le rose.

''Attends, quelqu'un arrive.'' Le stoppa Lyra, tandis qu'une personne d'apparence masculine et portant un casque dissimulant son visage, une longue cape blanche, bleu et doré en-dessous, un pantalon noir et des jambières métalliques, s'approcha, suivit de Sherry et des deux autres personnes qui accompagnaient la rose.

''Merde… J'étais réveillé durant toute la journée, maintenant j'ai envie de dormir.'' Fit l'homme avec de grands sourcils.

''Ooon.'' Fit l'homme chien, tout en dormant.

''Nous n'avons pas pu trouver les intrus, non plus.''

''T'ES SÛR QU'IL Y EN AVAIT ?!'' Cria l'homme torse nu.

''Triste nouvelle, Reitei-sama. Il y avait des intrus durant la journée… Mais nous les avons laissé s'échapper. Je ne peux pas parler d'Amour comme ça.'' Déclara Sherry.

''Des intrus…'' Fit Reitei, tandis que Gray sembla choqué d'entendre sa voix.

''C'est lui Reitei ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''Son masque à l'air cool.'' Fit le chat bleu.

''Deliora n'est pas encore ressuscité ?'' Demanda l'homme masqué.

''Probablement aujourd'hui ou demain…'' Répondit la femme.

''QUEL JOUR ?'' Cria l'homme chien.

''Nous y sommes presque…'' Fit-il avec un sourire, tandis que le mage de glace sembla de plus en plus choqué. ''En ce qui concerne les intrus, je ne veux personne qui se mette en travers de mon chemin.''

''Je comprends.''

''Seul le village à l'autre bout de l'île y compte des humains.'' Fit-il, avant de lever une main. ''Allez-y et détruisez le village.''

''Yes, sir.'' ''Roger.'' ''Ooon.'' Firent les trois comparses tout en courant en direction du village.

''Quoi ?'' S'inquiéta le rose.

''Les villageois n'ont rien à voir avec ça ! Et Lucy est au village ! Que devons-nous faire ?!'' Paniqua Lyra.

''Je n'aime pas le sang, mais…''

''Cette voix… Dites moi… Que c'est un mensonge…'' Fit Gray, commençant à perdre ses moyens.

''JE SUIS FATIGUÉ DE ME CACHER PLUS LONGTEMPS !'' Hurla le mage de feu, à la surprise d'Happy et de Lyra. ''NOUS SOMMES CEUX QUI ALLONS VOUS STOPPER !'' Reprit-il en crachant des flammes vers le ciel, attirant le regard du groupe ennemi.

''Je ne peux plus tenir ma porte aujourd'hui, désolée.'' Fit la blonde avant de disparaître en poussière d'étoile.

''Cette marque ! Ils viennent de Fairy Tail !'' Déclara Sherry.

''Je vois… Les villageois ont contactés une guilde pour les aider.'' Reprit l'homme aux gros sourcils.

''Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez-y et détruisez le village.'' Ordonna le chef du groupe.

''Oh ?'' Firent les trois comparses.

''Huh ?'' ''Pourquoi ?'' Firent Happy et Natsu.

''Quiconque se met en travers de notre chemin… Quiconque avec un tel plan… Sont tous notre ennemi.'' Expliqua Reitei.

''POOUUURQUOI ?'' Hurla le rose.

''TOI !'' Cria Gray, s'élançant vers Reitei. ''ARRÊTES CE RITUEL INUTILE !'' Reprit-il, tout en lançant des stalagmites vers l'homme avec le masque.

''De la glace ?'' Demanda Sherry.

''Hmph.'' Fit le chef du groupe en levant un main, avant de la poser au sol et de lancer le même sort que celui de Gray.

''Il utilise de la glace aussi !?'' Fit le chat bleu de surprise, tandis que les deux attaques se rencontrèrent et s'entrechoquèrent, avant de se briser.

''Léon… Sais-tu ce que tu fais ?'' Demanda Gray à l'homme masqué.

''Huh ?''

''Fu Fu. Ça fait longtemps, Gray.'' Répondit Reitei.

''TU LE CONNAIS ?!'' Cria le chat volant de surprise.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!''

''Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le mage, qui a été envoyé par les villageois, serait toi. Est-ce que tu étais au courant de ça, ou s'agit-il d'une coïncidence ? En fait, ça n'a aucune importance…'' Déclara l'autre homme avec un sourire.

''Une connaissance de Reitei Léon ?'' Demanda l'homme au gros sourcil.

''Ooh ?''

''Dépêchez-vous et allez-y. Je peux m'occuper de lui moi-même.''

''Yes, sir !'' ''Oooohn !''

''JE NE VOUS LAISSEREZ PAS LE FAIRE !'' Cria Natsu en s'élançant à leur poursuite, alors que le chef adverse lança un sort vers lui.

''NON ! NASTU ! NE BOUGES PAS !'' Hurla Gray, tandis que le rose se fit entouré par une aura glacée, avant de former de la glace autour de lui.

''Quoi ?'' Fit Happy, tandis que le dragon slayer cria de douleur.

''Happy, prends soin de Lucy !''

''Aye !'' Répondit-il, tandis que l'homme masqué l'observa s'envoler.

''Uwaah !'' Fit le disciple d'Ul en lançant une attaque de glace, tandis que l'autre la bloqua avec un bouclier.

''Merde ! Je ne peux pas bouger !''

« Natsu ! » Pensa le chat bleu en se retournant vers le mage de feu, avant de continuer son parcours vers le village, les larmes aux yeux.

''Tu as crée une ouverture pour faire en sorte que le chat s'enfuit… C'est bon… Mais il n'arrivera pas à stopper Sherry et les autres.''

''NE SOUS-ESTIMES PAS LES MAGES DE FAIRY TAIL !'' Cria Natsu, qui avait un bloc de glace autour du corps auquel seuls tous ce qui se situés après la base du cou, l'avant-bras et juste au-dessous des genoux était à l'air libre. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, le mage de glace donna un coup de pied au rose, le faisant dévaler une pente raide. ''DOWAAAH ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS GRAY !?''

''Tu es resté téméraire. N'est-ce pas ton nakama ?'' Demanda Reitei.

''C'est le sort qui peut détruire le corps de la cible avec la glace, non ?''

''Je vois. C'est pour ça que tu l'as envoyé là où ma magie ne peut pas l'atteindre. Bon travail.''

''Arrêtes d'agir comme mon senior. Léon, tu n'es plus le disciple d'Ul.''

''La même chose pour toi, Gray. Ul n'est plus de ce monde.'' Répondit-il tout en retirant son masque, révélant un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et yeux bleu foncé sans pupille.

''ELLE A PERDU SA VIE POUR SCELLER DÉLIORA ! TU ES EN TRAIN DE DÉTRUIRE CE QUE UL NOUS AS LAISSÉE !''

''Ne dupes pas ta mémoire. Tu as tué Ul, Gray.'' Répondit-il, faisant trembler le concerné. ''Comment peux-tu vivre comme ça ?''

* * *

''Gray… Ce bâtard… JE M'EN SOUVIENDRAIS !'' Cria-t-il de colère après avoir sorti la tête du sol, avant de poser sa main sur la glace. ''Je ne peux pas faire la faire fondre avec le feu ? C'est quoi le problème avec cette glace !? Meh, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! Je dois aller au village, vite ! MERDE ! C'EST DUR DE COURRIR AVEC ÇA !''

* * *

''Pour-pourquoi allez-vous vers cette île ?'' Demanda le capitaine d'un bateau pirate, un homme avec une tête ressemblant à celui d'un cochon et portant un manteau et un chapeau de pirate, son pantalon ayant perdu sa ceinture pour laisser apparaître un caleçon à cœur.

''Naviguer, point barre.'' Répondit Erza.

''Hieek ! Excusez-moi… L'île de Galuna est une île maudite… J'ai entendu dire que les humains se transformaient en démon là-bas…'' Répondit le capitaine, tout en regardant encore une fois son équipage assommé.

''Je m'en fous. Je vais punir ceux qui ont enfreints les règles. Aussi simple que ça.''

* * *

''C'est toi qui as tué Ul, Gray. C'est même présomptueux de prononcer ton nom.'' Reprit Reitei, avant de lancer une attaque de glace sur l'autre mage, qui ne riposta pas et se laissa frapper.

''Lé-Léon.''

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Te sens tu trop coupable pour contrer ? Si c'est le cas, je te demande de ne pas te mettre sur mon chemin. Je vais faire revivre Déliora.'' Déclara Léon, tandis que l'autre disciple d'Ul regarda le sol avant de redresser la tête.

''Je ne te laisserais pas faire.''

''C'est le bon esprit. Faisons un combat. Ça fait longtemps.'' Répondit Léon avec un sourire, avant de lever un bras. ''Ice Make : Eagle.''

''Ice Make : Shield.'' Lança Gray, tandis que les « aigles » de Léon contournèrent son bouclier.

''Tu es bon pour modeler des matériaux. Ice Make « statique ». Mon Ice Make est vivant… Ice Make « dynamique ». As-tu oublié que ma glace se déplace ?''

''Ghah !'' Cria de douleur l'autre mage de glace, avant de rouler par terre. ''Ice Make : Hammer.'' Fit-il, faisant apparaître un marteau de glace géant au-dessus de Léon, qui leva son bras avec deux doigts levés.

''Ice Make : Ape.'' Lança-t-il, créant un singe géant qui bloqua le marteau. ''Tu es pathétique. Tu utilises encore 2 mains pour modeler ta magie.''

''C'est la magie d'Ul. Le modelage à une main est incomplet et mal équilibré.''

''Je suis spécial. J'ai surpassé Ul.''

''Ne pense pas trop haut de toi-même.''

''Je te retourne cette ligne mot pour mot. As-tu étais capable de me toucher une seule fois ?''

''Je ne suis pas le même que ce que j'étais à cette époque ! ICE GEYSER !'' Lança le mage de glace, créant un énorme champ de stalagmites de glace à l'endroit où se trouver Léon, avant de se briser peu de temps après.

''Rien ne change, rien ne change. J'étais l'élève senior, et j'étais plus fort que toi. Je peux modeler de la glace à une main, mais tu ne peux pas. Rien à changer. Même si nos chemins diffère, le temps à geler depuis cette époque.'' Déclara-t-il, lançant un dragon de glace à l'endroit où était Gray d'une main. ''C'est pourquoi je modèle la glace, afin de commencer à marcher sur le chemin qui a été bloqué. Ul étais mon but. C'était mon rêve de la dépasser. Mais tu as ruiné mon rêve. J'ai pensé qu'il était impossible maintenant de surpasser Ul. Mais, il y a encore un moyen.'' Déclara Léon, avant de prendre une pause, tandis que Gray se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire par là. ''Si je peux vaincre Déliora, que même Ul n'as pas pu vaincre… Alors je l'aurais dépassé. Et je pourrais continuer de rêver.'' Expliqua-t-il, un sourire fou au visage.

''TU ES FOU… !? C'ÉTAIT ÇA TON PLAN !? Tu devrais savoir… À quel point Deliora est terrible !'' Cria Gray, semblant donner une réaction à l'autre mage de glace. ''N-ne fais pas ça… C'est impossible… !'' Reprit-il, énervant Léon qui lança un champ de stalactites sur l'autre. ''UWAAAH !''

'' « Ne fais pas ça, c'est impossible. »… ! À l'époque… On t'avait dit exactement les mêmes mots. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié.'' S'enragea-t-il, faisant écarquiller les yeux du mage de Fairy Tail. ''TU AS DÉFIÉ DÉLIORA ET C'EST À CAUSE DE ÇA QU'UL EST MORTE ! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE PRONONCER LE NOM D'UL ! DISPARAIS ! MEURS !'' Compléta-t-il, lançant une série d'attaque sur Gray, le blessant très grièvement, avant de le laisser pour mort. Cependant, après quelques minutes, Natsu, qui était encore coincé dans la glace, le fixa du regard d'un air énervé.

''Estropié… T'es quasiment battu à mort.''

''Natsu… Pourquoi… Es-tu… Là… ?'' Demanda Gray, faiblement.

''Je n'étais pas sur où le village se trouve, alors je suis aller à la place la plus haute. C'est par là ! Allons-y.'' Répondit-il en traînant l'autre par son maillot, avant de le soulever.

''Où est… Léon… ?''

''Je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait personne dans le coin, et le rituel est déjà fini. Merde ! Si Lucy se fait malmener, se sera notre faute !'' Jura-t-il tout en mettant le mage de glace sur le bloc qui entourait son corps.

''_Non, tu ne peux pas gagner face à Déliora ! C'est trop tôt pour toi, Gray !'' _Cria un souvenir d'Ul envers Gray lorsqu'il était enfant, Léon se tenant derrière elle.

''_Je vais faire cette S-quest !''_

''_C'est appelé S-quest car tes capacités sont merdiques.''_

''Natsu…''

''Huh ?''

''Je ne peux… Pas t'en vouloir du tout…'' Déclara-t-il tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, à la surprise du rose. ''Je ne peux… Vraiment pas…'' Reprit-il, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

''NE TE SENS PAS ANXIEUX JUSTE PARCE QUE TU AS PERDU ! NOUS SOMMES FAIRY TAIL !'' Lui cria Natsu, de la colère affiché sur son visage du au fait qu'il ne reconnaissais pas son rival. ''NOUS VENONS DE LA GUILDE QUI NE SAIT PAS QUAND S'ARRÊTER ! NOUS NE SURVIVRONS PAS TANT QUE NOUS NE CONTINUERONS PAS DE COURIR ! MERDE ! C'EST ENCORE PLUS DUR DE COURIR !''

* * *

''Donc, les réels coupables derrière cette malédiction vont venir dans ce village. C'est ça, Happy-san ?'' Demanda Lucy, encore une fois entièrement transformée et entourée des villageois.

''Aye, sir !'' Répondit Happy, une pointe de tristesse sur le visage que l'autre mage remarqua, avant de lui serrer dans ses bras.

''Je suis désolée, Happy-san. Tu aurais sans doute voulu restais avec Natsu-san.'' Lui murmura-t-elle tout en le caressant, comme une mère pour son enfant. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas. La glace ne peut rien faire face à un dragon de feu.'' Reprit-elle avec un sourire.

''Aye !'' Fit le chat volant, un grand sourire au visage grâce à son amie.

''C'est donc une bonne opportunité pour les capturer, et leur demander de nous rendre nos apparences originales.'' Proposa la mage stellaire, tandis que les villageois commencèrent à murmurer.

''Tu sais, tu dis qu'il faudrait les capturer, mais se sont sans doute des mages.'' Déclara le chat bleu.

''Tu as raison Happy-san… Nous ne pourrons pas les battre avec seulement deux mages dans le village, même si nous sommes plus nombreux.''

''Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas essayer de te battre ?'' Demanda le chat, tandis que la blonde commença à réfléchir, avant de taper des mains.

''Je vais essayer quelque chose…''

''QUEL EST TOUS CE BOUCAN !? Hoga.'' Cria le maire en arrivant auprès du rassemblement, tandis que des « Monsieur le Maire. » se faisait entendre.

''S'il vous plaît, écoutez nous, Moka-sama. Des ennemis vont venir bientôt.'' Commença la blonde.

''DES ENNEMIS !?''

''Ils vivent dans les ruines à la fin de la forêt. Ce sont eux qui sont la cause de notre transformation.''

''JE N'AI PAS DEMANDÉ ÇA ! POURQUOI NE POUVEZ-VOUS PAS DÉTRUIRE LA LUNE !?''

''M-mais si nous attrapons les coupables et les forçons à nous rendre notre apparence, nous n'avons plus besoin de détruire la Lune.''

''LA LUNE…''

''S'il vous plaît, monsieur le Maire.''

''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, DÉTRUISEZ LA LUNE !'' Cria-t-il, avant d'être emporté au loin par deux villageois.

''S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous.''

''HOGA !''

''Venez par ici, s'il vous plaît.''

''S'il vous plaît, ne lui en voulez pas. Il a du mal à accepter la mort de Bobo, son fils…'' Fit un villageois à la constellationniste.

''Je sais…''

''Si la Lune n'était pas là, Bobo serait… !'' Fit la voix lointaine du Maire.

''Laissez-moi faire. Je m'assure de la protection du village…''

''Hime-sama, les préparations sont faites.'' Fit Virgo quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir creusé un trou non loin de l'entrée.

''Merci, Virgo-san. Comme on peut si attendre, tu creuses très rapidement.''

''Dois-je être punie ?''

''C'ÉTAIT UN COMPLIEMENT !''

''Tu sais quoi…'' Commença le chat bleu.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Happy-san ?''

''Je crois réellement que tu es stupide, Lucy.''

''Ne dis pas ça de façon flagrante…'' Soupira la mage stellaire, blasée.

''Je ne pense pas qu'ils tomberont dans un tel piège.''

''Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Qui sait, il y en a peut-être un ou deux qui tomberont.''

''Aye… Je pense que l'idée elle-même est stupide…''

''Comme je l'ai dit, je voulais essayer ce petit plan. Je ne sais pas si ils tomberont dedans.''

''Je ne pense pas qu'ils tomberont dans ce piège.''

''J… J'approuve…'' Hésita une femme.

''S'il vous plaît, autorisez-moi à dire que j'approuve.'' Ajouta un homme.

''Hime-sama… Je pense la même chose.''

''TOI AUSSI, VIRGO-SAN !?'' Cria la mage des clés, trahie. ''On peut au moins voir si ça va marcher, non ?!''

''LUCY-SAN ! QUELQUE CHOSE APPROCHE !'' Cria un garde.

''C'EST EUX ! OUVREZ-LA PORTE !''

''OUI M'DAME !''

''APPROCHEZ !'' Sourit Lucy.

''LES GARS ! VOUS ALLEZ BIEN !?'' Cria Natsu, fonçant droit devant eux, à la stupeur de tous.

''NATSU !'' Cria de surprise Happy.

''NON ! N'APPROCHE PAS !''

''Huh ?''

''ARRÊTE-TOI ! STOOOOOP !'' Cria la mage des clés tout en fermant les yeux, le rose l'écoutant et s'arrêtant net devant le piège, au grand soulagement de cette dernière.

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer en posant un pied sur les feuilles qui cachait le trou.

''KYAAAAH !''

''… WAH !'' Hurla le rose tout en tombant, à la stupeur de beaucoup de personne.

''Quelqu'un est tombé dedans, après tout…'' Commenta un villageois.

''Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais…'' Fit un autre.

''Hey, hey, hey… Qui a foutu cette farce à un moment pareil… ?'' Cria le rose de colère, Gray écrasant le premier.

''Lucy, bien sur.''

''Je le savais.''

''JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE, NATSU-SAMA-DONO !'' S'excusa-t-elle.

''Je suis content que vous allez bien tous les deux, Natsu.'' Fit Happy.

''On ne va pas bien du tout. Gray s'est fait vaincre.''

''A-t-il été vaincu par celui avec le masque !?'' Demanda le chat, alors que le mage de feu regarda son corps.

''HUH !? LA GLACE EST BRISÉE ! MÊME LE FEU NE POUVAIT LA FAIRE FONDRE !''

''VOUS VOYEZ ! MON TROU A SERVI QUELQUE CHOSE AU FINAL !''

''Je suppose qu'étant donné que vous étiez éloigné du lanceur de sort, les effets de sa magie se sont affaiblis.'' Fit Virgo, tandis que la blonde observa le mage de glace lorsque Natsu sortit du trou avec lui.

''Gray-san…''

''Au fait, ils ne sont pas encore là ?'' Demanda le mage de feu.

''Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est étrange. Ils sont partis avant vous et vous êtes arrivés avant eux.''

''Ouais… J'ai même pu escalader une montagne, et j'ai du pas mal courir, donc j'ai pris beaucoup de temps.''

''C'est trop étrange. Je ne sais même pas si le trou servira à quelque chose finalement.''

''Non, il ne sert à rien.'' Commenta Happy. ''C'est bizarre. Ça prend trop de temps.''

''Ils se sont probablement perdus. Pitoyable looser.'' Fit Natsu.

''Non, je ne pense pas. Ils étaient aux ruines, comme toi. Ils doivent donc savoir où est le village.'' Répondit Lucy, tandis que l'un des villageois leva la tête, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

''C-C'EST QUOI ÇA !?'' Cria-t-il en pointant du doigt vers le ciel, faisant se retourner tout le monde afin d'observer la souris géante qui voler, en faisant tourner sa queue comme un hélicoptère, et qui transportait des gens sur son dos.

''UNE SOURIS VOLANTE !''

''C'EST QUOI CE SEAU !?''

''C'était donc ça qui leur prenait du temps… Mon plan n'a servi totalement à rien…'' Déprima la constellationniste.

''Nous avons pris trop de temps pour faire le Poison Poison Jelly.'' Commenta Sherry.

''Mais notre timing est parfaite. Ces mages sont eux aussi dans ce village.''

''Oooohn.''

''À moins que l'on détruise Déliora, notre vœux ne deviendra pas réalité. Seule la « mort » attends ceux qui se mettent en travers de notre chemin.'' Déclara la rose, tandis qu'une goutte de gelée descendit du seau qui en débordait, tombant directement sur la blonde. Cette dernière s'éloigna de l'endroit de la chute, se doutant que cela ne signifiait rien de bon de se faire toucher par cette gelée, alors que la goutte tomba sur une fleur proche de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, qui fondit et mourut quelques secondes plus tard, laissant place à un trou fumant.

''C'est quoi cette odeur dangereuse ?'' Se demanda le dragon slayer.

''Ça a transpercé le sol !'' S'étonna la mage des esprits.

''ILS ONT UN SEAU REMPLI DE CE TRUC !?'' Paniqua un villageois.

''N-ne me dites pas qu'ils vont nous aspergés de ça…'' Fit un autre dans le même état.

''Affreux.'' Fit le type aux grands sourcils en regardant vers les villageois, faisant titiller les oreilles du dragon slayer. ''Les humains sont devenus si affreux sous l'influence de Moon Drip… Comme si c'était des démons.''

''C'est si déplaisant. Ont dirait les enfants de Déliora.'' Ajouta la rose, mettant en colère le mage de feu. ''ANGELICA, FAIS-LE.'' Cria-t-elle, tandis que la souris renversa le seau de gelée sur le village pour ensuite le jeter dans la forêt, sous la panique des villageois.

''DÉGAGEZ DU VILLAGE ! ON NE PEUT PAS ARRÊTER UN TRUC PAREIL !'' Cria la mage stellaire aux villageois, qui ne se firent pas prier.

''TOUT LE MONDE, ALLEZ AU CENTRE DU VILLAGE !'' Cria le mage de feu.

''NATSU-SAN !''

''HAPPY, TU PEUX VOLER !?''

''AYE, SIR !'' Fit le chat, tandis que tous obéirent au rose avec confiance, mais paniquant encore.

''Je… ! JE NE PARTIRAIS PAS DE LA TOMBE DE BOBO !'' Fit le Maire Moka, accroupi et la tête baissée tout en tenant la tombe de son fils entre ses mains.

''MONSIEUR LE MAIRE !'' S'écria l'un des villageois.

''JE COMPRENDS VOS SENTIMENTS, MAIS…'' Ajouta un autre.

''QUELQUES FLAMMES À DROITE… QUELQUES FLAMMES À GAUCHE, ET ENSEMBLE ILS FORMENT… KARYUU NO KOEN ! (Flamme brillante du dragon de feu !)''

''Il a dispersé la gelée avec une explosion ! Ce mage de feu !'' S'étonna l'homme aux grands sourcils, tandis que la gelée se dispersa partout dans le village, sauf au centre.

''MONSIEUR LE MAIRE !'' Cria de panique un villageois, alors qu'une grande flaque tomba sur lui, à l'horreur de tous, avant de souffler de soulagement en voyant Virgo sortir d'un trou avec le Maire sous son bras.

''Nous devons punir monsieur le Maire.'' Fit-elle avec une révérence.

''VIRGO-SAN !'' S'émerveilla la constellationniste, avant de regarder les dégâts causés dans le village à cause de la gelée.

''Ah… Le village… A complètement fondu…'' Pleura un villageois entre deux sanglots.

''Y A-T-IL DES PERSONNES BLESSÉS !?''

''Tout le monde à l'air d'aller bien.''

''Nous avons réussi, d'une certaine manière, mais le village est en ruine maintenant.'' Commenta Lucy.

''Aye.'' Fit Happy.

''La tombe de Bobo…'' Observa le Maire en voyant la tombe de son fils en miettes, un rocher remplaçant la tombe traditionnelle, avant que le mage aux grands sourcils ne le détruise entièrement en donnant un grand coup de pied à la tombe, sous le regard horrifié du Maire.

''Nous devons éradiqué tous les ennemis de Reitei-sama.'' Commença la rose, les mages de Fairy Tail leur tournant le dos. ''Pour le bien de la pitié, nous voulions vous donner une mort instantanée… Mais je suppose que nous verrons beaucoup de sang.''

''Huh ?'' Firent le mage de feu et la mage stellaire, un regard empli de colère envers leurs manques de compassion pour la tombe d'un mort.

''Environ 50 villageois. 2 mages, dont la fille est un de ces… Monstres.'' Estima l'homme aux grands sourcils, un regard dégoûté en voyant Lucy. ''Ce sera fini dans environ 15 minutes.''

''Oooh.''

''Je suis là aussi ! Nous sommes 3 mages ! ET LUCY N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE !'' Rétorqua Happy.

''Comment osent-ils… Ils ont détruits la tombe de Bobo… C'EST IMPARDONNABLE !'' S'énerva Moka, qui était retenu par deux villageois.

''MONSIEUR LE MAIRE !'' Cria l'un des deux.

''QUITTONS CET ENDROIT ! NOUS ALLONS ÊTRE ENTRAINÉS DANS LE COMBAT DES MAGES !''

''NON ! HOGA !''

''QUE QUELU'UN FASSE TAIRE MONSIEUR LE MAIRE !'' S'écria l'un des villageois en fuite.

''LAISSEZ-NOUS NOUS OCCUPER DE GRAY-SAN !'' Fit un villageois de corpulence forte et transportant le mage de glace sur une épaule.

''ALONS-Y ! DÉPÉCHONS-NOUS !''

''Je ne vous laisserais pas y aller. Les ordres de Reitei-sama étaient : élimination totale. Angelica.'' Commenta Sherry, tandis que la souris géante transporta la rose dans ses pattes et fonça vers les villageois, dépassant Natsu et s'envolant, Lucy s'étant accrochée sans réellement le vouloir à la patte arrière de la souris.

''Quelle idiote !'' Commenta Natsu.

''Elle est vraiment stupide après tout.''

''OK, LES GARS, JE M'EN OCCUPE ! ET TOI ARRÊTES TOI !'' S'écria la blonde en donnant des petits coups de poing à la patte de la souris.

''Qui c'est ?'' Fit sherry en entendant la mage des clés.

''Et que dis-tu de ça ?'' Fit la mage des esprits, un sourire malicieux tout en chatouillant la souris, qui eut l'effet escompté, étant donné que la souris se tordit de rire et arrêta de bouger la queue, arrêtant ainsi de voler.

''ANGELICA ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !? SI TA QUEUE S'ARRÊTES, … AAAARRGGH !'' Cria Sherry en chutant avec la souris.

''Yes, ça à marcher… PLUS QUE JE L'ÉSPÉRAIS !'' S'écria la constellationniste en chutant aussi, tandis qu'ils s'écrasèrent dans la forêt. Le rose et les deux autres observèrent de loin cette chute, Natsu ayant un air un peu plus blasé.

''Oh Mon… Je suis sûr qu'elle dormait.'' Commenta l'homme aux grands sourcils.

''JE NE DORMAIS PAS !'' Cria l'homme chien.

''Pas toi.''

''Je me demande si elle va bien. Par chance elle ne s'est sans doute pas faite écraser.'' Commenta le dragon slayer.

''Si elle s'est faite écraser, elle est probablement morte.'' Ajouta Happy. ''Je vais aller voir.''

''Très bien, merci ! Je vais… M'occuper de ça !'' S'écria-t-il tout en fonçant vers ses ennemis pour donner un coup de boule à l'homme chien, surprenant ses deux adversaire, pour ensuite cracher des flammes vers l'autre homme, qui les para grâce à une barrière.

''Quels flammes violentes. Ne me dis pas que tu es le fameux Salamander de Fairy Tail !'' S'exclama l'homme aux grands sourcils, tandis que son coéquipier se releva d'un bond, encerclant ainsi le dragon slayer. ''Cependant, nous étions des mages appartenant à une guilde célèbre aussi. Nous ne serons pas vaincu aussi facilement. Tu as sans doute entendu parler de cette guilde de mage : Lamia Scale. La guilde où Iron Rock Jura y est membre. Je suis Yuuka Suzuki, et mon partenaire est Toby…'' Fit l'homme, maintenant connu sous le nom de Yuuka, avant d'être coupé par Natsu qui lança une attaque de flammes sur les deux personnes, Yuuka l'ayant encore bloqué grâce à sa magie. ''B-bâtard… Écoute mon histoire jusque la fin !''

''Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je m'en fous de savoir de quelle guide vous venez où qui sont vos nakamas. Vous ciblez notre client, ce qui veut dire que vous nous empêchez de faire notre travail. Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes des ennemis de Fairy Tail. Ce qui est une bonne raison pour vous combattre.'' Rétorqua le rose, attirant la colère du mage aux grands sourcils.

''Toby, n'intervient pas. Je m'en occupe moi-même.''

''Ooohn.'' Répondit l'homme chien, tandis que Yuuka pointa sa main tendue vers le rose.

''Surge !'' Fit-il, lançant une onde de choc vers Natsu tout en gardant l'autre main dans son dos.

''J'ai juste à le…'' Commença le rose, avant de remarquer quelque chose et d'esquiver l'attaque de justesse, qui continua son chemin et trancha ce qui restait du mur du village.

''Ah. Tu as reconnu sa « nature ».'' Fit Yuuka avec un sourire, tandis que le rose recracha du feu de sa bouche vers celui-ci. ''Surge !'' Répliqua-t-il, gardant sa main derrière son dos et vaporisant les flammes qui lui arriver dessus. ''Chaque vibration que je crée annule toute les magie. Pour faire court, c'est une magie annulant la magie.''

''C'est donc la sensation que j'ai eu. J'ai senti que je ne pouvais pas le bloquer avec le feu.''

''Quand j'étais à Lamia Scale, mon rôle étais celui d'anti-mage. Tu comprends pourquoi, non ?'' Fit-il, créant deux boules de vibration dans chacune de ses mains, avant de les lancer. ''TOUS LES MAGES DE CE MONDE SONT IMPUISSANT FACE À MOI !''

''Nous verrons ça.'' Se moqua le rose tout en enflammant son poing.

''Surge !'' Lança l'autre, créant une boule de vibration autour de lui qui éteignit les flammes. ''Je te l'ai dit. Toute magie sera annulée face à mon Surge.''

''Alors je n'utiliserais pas de magie. Pas de panique.'' Sourit le dragon slayer, qui fit traverser son bras la boule de vibration. ''Tu vois ! C'est passé en travers.'' Fit-il, avant que la boule ne se mette à faire vibrer son bras à une très vive allure, le faisant hurler de douleur.

''Faire traverser ton bras nu dans une sphère de magie est totalement idiot. Tu seras coupé en pièce.'' Expliqua Yuuka, avant que son adversaire ne rentre sa tête dans la sphère, effrayant ainsi le mage annulant la magie.

''QUOI ? SON CORPS RENTRE DANS LA SPHÈRE !?'' S'exclama le chien de surprise.

''Un mur qui bloque la magie… Mais si je n'utilise pas la magie, je peux la traverser. HA HA !''

''IL EST FOU !''

''Et que vas-tu faire, Salamander !? Tu ne peux pas utiliser la magie dans mon Surge.''

''Mais je peux l'utiliser à l'extérieur, non ? Merci pour le conseil.'' Sourit Natsu, avant d'enflammer son coude, à la surprise de Yuuka. ''KARYUU NO…'' Commença-t-il, avant d'énormément agrandir la flamme sur son coude.

''TU UTILISES LA MAGIE COMME UN BOOST AFIN D'AUGMENTER LA PUISSANCE DE TON POING NU !?''

''ENCHUU ! (Ergot du dragon de feu !)'' Fit-il, assommant Yuuka sur le coup. ''Un de battu.''

''Ooohn. Tu est plutôt bon.''

''Et je vais te montrer quelque chose de plus incroyable.''

''Non. Je suis plus fort que Yuuka. Paralysis Nails : Mega Jellyfish ! Un secret est caché dans ces ongles.''

''Paralysant ?''

''COMMENT TU SAIS !? Merde… C'est un mage rusé.''

''Uwah… Qu'est-ce que je fais ?... C'est un idiot.''

''NE M'APPELLE PAS IDIOT !'' Cria-t-il tout en s'élançant vers le mage de feu, qui esquiva chacun de ses coups avec facilité.

''Whoops.''

''Une fois que ces ongles t'auront touché, tu seras électrocuté, paralysé, et tout ce qui t'attendra sera la mort.''

''Attends, arrête toi. Tu as quelque chose là.'' Fit le rose en pointant son front, tandis que Toby planta ses griffes dans son front, s'électrocutant lui-même avant de tomber, complètement paralysé. ''C'est un crétin fini.'' Commenta Natsu, avant de regarder les dégâts du village et de replacer la tombe de Bobo. ''Ils ont fait tant de chose cruels. Mais tout redeviendra normal. Le village, Lucy et les villageois. Je le garanti. Et je te vengerais.''

* * *

Dans le même temps, après leur chute dans la forêt, les deux filles récupérèrent leur sens, la seule étant encore KO étant Angelica, la souris avec le costume de servante.

''Huh ? Où je suis.'' Demanda Lucy tout en commençant à récupérer ses sens.

''Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, démone.'' Commença Sherry entre deux sanglots, la souris en costume de servante étant KO non loin d'elle. ''Maintenant, j'ai perdu la confiance de Reitei-sama. JE NE SERAIS PLUS JAMAIS AIMÉ !''

''Aimé ?''

''Et en plus de ça, Angelica… JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER !''

''OK ! APPROCHE !'' Fit la blonde.

''WOOD DOLL !'' Attaqua la rose, faisant bougé un arbre.

''Une marionnettiste !?''

''SAAAAAH !'' Cria Sherry, la marionnette de bois attaquant la mage des clés qui esquiva le coup, avant de sortir une clé.

''Ouvre-toi, porte du taureau, Taurus !''

''MEUH !'' Fit l'esprit, coupant l'arbre en deux.

''Une mage stellaire !? En plus de ça, une clé du zodiaque !?''

''Bien joué, Taurus-san !''

''MEUH ! La poitrine de Lucy-san est la meilleure !''

''Tch… Forcer un esprit stellaire à dire ça et apprécier… C'est indécent…''

''JE NE LE FORCE PAS À DIRE ÇA, ET J'APPRÉCIE SUREMENT PAS !''

''Meuh !''

''Surtout pour un monstre comme toi…'' Commenta Sherry, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la constellationniste.

''Un monstre… ?'' Fit-elle, touché par les mots de son adversaire et inquiétant son esprit.

''Mais les mages stellaires sont touchés par la malchance face à moi…'' Sourit la marionnettiste, tandis que le taureau s'énerva encore.

''TU VAS GOÛTER DE MA HACHE POUR LUCY-SAN !''

''Je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas…'' Fit la mage des esprits tellement bas que personnes ne l'entendit, et tellement attristée et choquée par les mots de la rose qu'elle ne vit pas son esprit se retourner contre elle.

''Malheureusement pour toi, c'est la fin, démone.''

''LUCY-SAN !'' Cria Taurus, faisant sortir la susnommée de son monde, qui esquiva l'attaque du taureau en voyant sa hache arrivée sur elle, avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la gorge et le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. ''L-Lucy-san… Je… Je ne contrôle plus mon corps…''

''Ma magie, « Doll Play Attack », est une magie qui contrôle tous ce qui n'est pas humain. Ce qui s'applique aussi aux esprits stellaires… Vue qu'ils ne sont pas humains. Tu vas avoir l'honneur de te faire battre par une ancienne membre de Lamia Scale. C'est-à-dire moi : Sherry.'' Expliqua l'ancienne membre de la guilde officielle, un sourire sur le visage, tandis que la blonde resta silencieuse.

''Merde…''

''Taurus, s'il te plaît, déshabille là.''

''AVEC PLAISIR !''

''T'ES SUR QUE T'ES CONTRÔLÉ !?'' Hurla la blonde, tandis que le taureau déchira entièrement son t-shirt.

''Je suis désolé pour ça… Lucy-san… Mais je meuh peux … Pas contrôlé mon corps… Comme je le voudrais…''

''FERME-TOI ! PORTE DU TAUREAU !''

''Ne faut-il pas l'accord de l'esprit et du mage pour ouvrir ou fermer une porte stellaire ?''

''FERME-LÀ ! TAURUS !''

''Tu ne peux pas le fermer d'un seul côté.''

''TAURUS !''

''MEUH !''

''S'IL TE PLAÎT ! FERME-LÀ !''

''Les mages de Fairy Tail sont seulement de ce niveau, après tout. Surtout un démon comme toi.'' Se moqua la rose, faisant taire la blonde avant de vouloir lui montrer qu'elle avait tord.

''FERME-TOI ! PORTE DU TAUREAU !'' Réessaya-t-elle, faisant partir Taurus, à la surprise des deux mages.

''QUOI !?''

''Je l'ai fait au final. J'ai réussi à forcer la fermeture d'une porte !''

''Je… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un mage pourrait faire ça… J'ai fait une erreur de calcul…''

''Eheh… Je m'améliore…'' S'enjoua la mage des clés en regardant ses mains, avant de retourner la main droite pour regarder la marque de sa guilde, de couleur noire mais encore présente. ''Yosh ! Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail, et je vais te battre !'' Fit la blonde tout en sortant son fouet et se relevant.

* * *

''Déliora…'' Fit Léon tout en observant le démon qu'il voulait vaincre, n'ayant aucun sentiment sur son visage et aucune blessure sur son corps, son casque posait à côté de lui, tandis qu'un groupe de personnes en tenue cérémonielle marchait dans sa direction, guidait par un homme d'apparence assez âgé à la vue de ses rides et qui portait un masque traditionnelle.

''Reitei-sama.'' Interpella l'homme au masque. ''Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tuer ce gamin appelait Gray ?''

''Aucune raison particulière. Tu sais, je ne préfères pas faire couler le sang.''

''Cependant, même si vous dîtes ça, vous avez essayer de tuer les villageois. Vous avez apparemment de la compassion pour votre co-disciple.''

''N'importe quoi… Je l'ai tellement battu qu'il n'oserait plus s'opposer à moi. Mais si par malheur il se met en travers de mon chemin. Je le tuerais sans hésitation.''

''Vraiment ?'' Sourit le vieil homme en se retournant.

* * *

''Dois-je quand même te reconnaître comme un mage de Fairy Tail, après tout ?'' Demanda Sherry.

''Ce combat commence maintenant.'' Sourit Lucy.

''N'oublie pas que tes esprits stellaires ne marcheront pas contre moi.''

''Alors voyons pour celui là. Ouvre-toi ! Porte du Canis Mineur, Plue !''

''Puun.''

''Doll Play Attack : Puppeteer.'' Lança Sherry, prenant le contrôle de Plue, auquel ses yeux eurent un éclat mauvais et où « mal » était écrit sur son front, avant de s'élancer sur Lucy et d'attaquer les pieds de cette dernière avec ses petites pattes, ne faisant absolument rien à la mage des clés.

''TU ES TOMBÉ DANS LE PIÈGE !'' Fit la blonde tout en lançant son fouet sur la rose, qui esquiva d'un saut en arrière.

''Merde ! Esprit stellaire de pacotille ! Annulation de la manipulation !'' Fit-elle, libérant Plue de sa manipulation. ''Doll Play Attack : Rock Doll !''

''Mes esprits stellaires vont détruire ta poupée, et je les renverrais dans le monde des esprits quand tu les contrôleras.''

''La détruire ? Tu veux dire cette pierre ?''

''… AAAAAHHHH ! J'AI PAS D'ESPRIT CAPABLE DE DÉTRUIRE LA PIERRE !'' S'écria la constellationniste, tout en courant pour éviter les attaques de Sherry, avant de tomber par terre suite à sa course effrénée, récupérant cependant un peu d'espoir lorsqu'elle releva la tête. ''La mer… Je pourrais appeler Aquarius-san, mais…''

''Tu n'as plus nulle part où courir, maintenant.''

« Je ne peux pas casser la pierre avec l'eau… Et Aquarius-san m'emporte généralement… » Pensa la blonde, esquivant un coup de la poupée. « M'emporte !? Je sais ! » ''Ouvre-toi ! Porte de la porteuse d'eau, Aquarius !'' Invoqua la mage de Fairy Tail, faisant apparaître la sirène.

''Aquarius !? Tu as un esprit aussi puisant !?'' Fit la rose.

''UWAAAHH !'' Fit la sirène tout en lançant un raz-de-marée vers l'ex-mage de Lamia Scale.

''A-ATTENDS AQUARIUS-SAN ! JE NE SUIS PAS PRÊTE !'' Fit Lucy tout en se protégeant, surprise de l'attaque directe de son esprit. Mais, encore à sa surprise, l'eau ne la toucha pas, ne l'emportant donc pas comme le faisait d'habitude les attaques de l'esprit, alors que Sherry se fit éjecter de sa poupée. La sirène enlaça ensuite la constellationniste, l'étonnant encore plus.

''S'il te plaît Lucy, défends-toi, et laisse nous te protéger.''

''Huh? De quoi tu parles, Aquarius-san ?''

''Tu comprendras plus tard… Oh, et je ferme ma porte moi-même.'' Fit-elle avant de disparaître, laissant la mage stellaire totalement embrouillée.

''… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?''

''… Cette attaque était impressionnante… Mais tu n'as pas pu détruire ma poupée de pierre !'' Commença Sherry, totalement désorientée et pointant la forêt, sous le regard blasé de la blonde.

''Je n'ai pas besoin de détruire ta poupée pour te battre. D'ailleurs, tu as complètement perdu l'équilibre, Sherry-san. Tu devrais abandonner et te reposer.''

''Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je peux encore te battre…'' Fit-elle, agitant les bras dans tous les sens, tout en tournant autour d'elle-même.

'' « Soupir », alors repose-toi après ça !'' S'exclama la mage des clés, tout en effectuant un lariat sur la rose.

''Je… Je… Ne peux pas… Perdre… Même si la bougie de ma vie s'éteint… Mon amour pour Reitei-sama ne changera pas.''

''Tu ne vas pas mourir ! T'exagères !''

''Angelica, venge-moi…'' Fit-elle avant de s'évanouir, la souris géante s'élançant dans les airs pour obéir à la rose.

''AAAH ! PAS ELLE ! EN PLUS, C'EST PAS UNE POUPÉE !?'' Fit la mage stellaire, avant de courir pour éviter de se faire écraser, mais se retournant avec surprise en remarqua que le coup ne venait pas, voyant Erza mettre KO la souris en un seul coup d'épée, à sa grande joie. ''ERZA !'' Commença-t-elle, avant de recevoir un regard qui la terrifia sur le coup, faisant disparaître sa joie. ''…-sama.'' « C'est vrai ! Nous avons brisés l'une des règles les plus importantes de la guilde en faisant une S-quest. »

''… Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, non ?'' Fit la rousse, un peu surprise en voyant l'apparence de sa camarade de guilde mais n'y prêtant aucune attention.

''Ah… Non… Je veux dire…'' Fit-elle de façon incohérente, tout en tremblant et en suant à grosse goutte. ''Pour nous ramener à la guilde… Non ?''

''Oh super ! Lucy, tu es sauve !'' S'exclama Happy en volant dans la direction de la susnommée, avant de s'arrêter et d'avoir la même réaction que la blonde en voyant Erza, puis de fermer sa bouche et de s'envoler dans la direction opposé à toute vitesse. Mais la mage en armure fut plus rapide que lui et l'attrapa par la queue.

''Où est Natsu ?''

''ÉCOUTE-MOI S'IL TE PLAÎT… !''

''… Vas-y. Explique-moi ce qui se passe.'' Fit l'autre mage.

''Je m'excuse d'avoir agi égoïstement… Mais… Cette île est dans une situation très grave. Il y a certaine personne qui essaye de faire revivre un démon gelé dans les ruines, en utilisant une magie pour faire fondre cette glace. Mais… Les habitants de cette île sont torturés par cette magie… Et moi aussi.''

''Comment ça ?''

''Lorsque la nuit tombe, les êtres vivants de cette île, et moi, nous… Transformons. On prend l'apparence d'être démoniaque. Les villageois croient que c'est à cause de la Lune qui est de couleur violette. Mais c'est le sort pour ressusciter le démon qui nous cause ce changement. Il peut altérer l'apparence des êtres humains. Et… Si nous gardons cette apparence trop longtemps, on devient fou et on attaque tout le monde.'' Fit-elle, baissant la tête, faisant arquer un sourcil à la rousse.

''Je vois… Et Natsu et Gray ?''

''De notre groupe, je suis la seule qui sois transformée… Et ça me rend totalement inutile.''

''Comment ça ?'' Demanda la rousse, surprise de la déclaration de la blonde, tandis que le chat, qui écoutait depuis le début, voyait bien la mage des clés perdre de plus en plus son sourire, faisant lui aussi perdre son sourire.

''À cause de ce sort, je ne peux pas aller aux ruines. À chaque fois que j'essaierais, je me retrouverais devant le village. Mais le sort pour dégeler le démon s'effectue aux ruines. Je ne peux donc absolument rien faire ici, hormis protéger le village. Mais maintenant, le danger doit être écarté. De plus, il n'y a plus de village. Il a était complètement détruit. Les villageois sont tous saufs, par contre.''

''… Je vois… Comment s'appelle ce sort ?''

''Moon Drip.'' Répondit-elle, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la rousse. Puis, à sa surprise et à celle d'Happy, la mage des clés se mit à pleurer, un visage emplit de tristesse. ''Erza-san, je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, surprenant les deux autres alors que la mage en armure lâcha la queue du chat bleu et enlaça la blonde, tout en lui caressant la tête.

''Bien sur que non, Lucy. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je te le promet.''

''Aye, Lucy. Je t'aime bien. Tu ne ressemble pas à un monstre.'' Déclara le chat volant, tandis que ces deux réconforts calmèrent peu à peu la constellationniste.

''Et puis, tu sais, j'aime bien cette apparence. Je te trouve charmante comme ça.'' Fit-elle, rendant le sourire à la mage stellaire, qui brisa ensuite l'étreinte après quelques minutes.

''Arigatô, Erza-san, Happy-san.''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas. Les amis sont fait pour aider les autres dans le besoin, non ?''

''Aye, sir !''

''Eheh… Arigatô…''

''… Bien, allons nous reposer.'' Fit Erza, à la surprise des deux autres.

''Eh !?''

''J'ai décidé de vous aider à faire cette S-quest.''

''SUPER !''

''Avec Erza, on te rendra rapidement ton apparence, ainsi qu'à tous ceux du village !''

''Aye !''

''Ne vous trompez pas. Vous n'échapperez pas à votre punition.''

''Aye…'' Soupirèrent les deux autres, des larmes coulant de leurs yeux.

''Bien, allons-y.'' « C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Mieux vaut ne rien dire pour le moment. » Pensa la rousse en regardant la mage des clés, qui guidait le chemin avec Happy.

* * *

''Où je suis ?'' Fit Gray un peu, se réveillant dans une et soigné, avant de sortir et de marcher au milieu de ce qui semblait être un endroit de stockage à l'air libre.

''Oh… Vous êtes réveillé.'' Fit une villageoise aux cheveux noirs, auquel son bras gauche était encore sous une apparence démoniaque. ''Ne soyez pas surpris. C'est ici que nous stockons nos provisions. C'est un peu loin du village. Mais depuis que… Le village a était entièrement détruit la nuit dernière, nous avons décidé de nous abriter ici.

''Le village… A été détruit ?''

''_Allez-y et détruisez le village.''_

« Léon… Il l'a réellement fait. » Pensa-t-il, avant de se tenir le torse à cause d'une douleur.

''Mais grâce à Natsu-san et Lucy-san, personne n'a était blessé.''

''Ils sont là aussi ?''

''Oui. Ils ont demandé que vous veniez à la tente une fois que vous serez réveillé.'' Déclara la villageoise, tandis que le mage de glace se dirigea vers la tente en question après indication, avant d'être accueilli par Erza qui l'attendait assis, les jambes croisés, et auquel la blonde et le chat dormait à côté, l'air souriant.

''ER…''

''Chut ! Allons parler dehors.'' Fit la chevalière en emmenant le mage de glace en dehors du lieu de stockage, pour ne pas être dérangés et réveillés les deux autres. ''Tu n'étais pas supposé les arrêter, Gray ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le mage de glace ne répondant pas. ''Je suis assez choquée de ton comportement.''

''O-où est Natsu ?''

''J'aimerais bien le savoir… Mais selon Happy et Lucy, les deux personnes que ce « Reitei » a envoyées étaient vaincues, et Natsu n'était nulle part où trouver. Il doit probablement errait quelque part sans savoir où aller !''

''Comment avez-vous trouvé cet endroit ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était un lieu de stockage.''

''C'est Happy qui l'a cherché en volant dans les airs…'' Répondit-elle, avant de créer un petit moment de pause et de regarder la tente où dormaient la mage des clés et le chat bleu.

* * *

''Merde… J'ai pensé à une bonne idée, mais j'ai dormi trop longtemps.'' Fit Natsu devant les ruines. ''Bon, dans ce cas… Allons-y.''

* * *

''Pourquoi as-tu décidé de les aider, Gray ?''

''Hein ?... Avant de partir pour cette île, Natsu m'a dit que Lucy compter peut-être quitter la guilde, à cause d'un secret qu'elle ne peut pas nous dire. J'ai pensé que si c'était sa dernière mission, je la ferais avec elle, quitte à briser les règles de la guilde.'' Répondit-il, surprenant Erza.

''Je vois… Tu connais ce secret ?''

''Non. Elle ne l'a pas dit. Elle a peur qu'on la rejette si on le sait.''

''… Je vois… Que penses-tu de Lucy quand elle est transformée ?''

''Huh ?''

''Ne cherche pas à comprendre pour l'instant, réponds.''

''Eh bien…. Ça surprend. Mais c'est encore Lucy, non ? Je veux dire, même si elle prend l'apparence d'un démon, c'est ma nakama. Elle cherche toujours à nous aider, à faire de son mieux. Je veux l'aider de n'importe quelle façon possible.'' Répondit-il, faisant sourire la rousse.

''… Bien… Allons les réveiller.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Pour détruire cette « malédiction » dont parle les villageois.'' Fit-elle, à la surprise de l'autre mage.

''T-tu veux nous aider ?''

''Oui.'' Répondit-elle en souriant, avant de repenser à quelque chose. ''Gray, sur cette île, fais attention à ce que tu dis.''

''Huh ? Comment ça ?''

''Ne dis pas des choses que l'ont pourrait mal interprété, en rapport avec leur apparence quand ils se transforment.'' Expliqua-t-elle, faisant pâlir l'autre mage. ''Quoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle en voyant le changement de réaction chez le mage de glace.

''Eh bien… Avant-hier soir, avant d'aller dormir, on disait que voir Lucy comme ça nous démoraliser. Elle pensait qu'on parlait de son apparence, mais on lui a dit qu'on parlait de sa dépression.''

''IDIOT !'' Cria-t-elle, giflant le mage de glace qui vola sur une dizaine de mètres. ''J'espère qu'elle vous a cru. Sinon, vous aurez affaires à moi !'' Ajouta-t-elle avec colère, faisant déglutirent le disciple d'Ul.

''Elle est retournée coucher en souriant. Elle semblait même heureuse de savoir que son apparence ne nous gênait pas.''

''… Nous verrons ça.'' Répliqua-t-elle, peu convaincu mais offrant le bénéfice du doute. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la tente, suivit de près par Gray, qui ne disait rien. ''HAPPY, LUCY, RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS !'' Hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter les deux susnommés qui se mirent aux gardes à vous.

''AYE, ERZA-SAMA ! À VOS ORDRES CHEF !''

''Bien. Préparez-vous, on va aux ruines.''

''Oh… Ok, je vous…''

''Tu viens avec nous, Lucy.''

''Huh ?'' Firent les trois autres de surprise.

''Mais, Erza-san, je ne peux pas venir avec vous trois. Je vais revenir ici à chaque fois.''

''J'ai une petite idée pour que tu puisses venir aux ruines.''

''C'est vrai ?!''

''Comment ?!'' Demanda le mage de glace, tandis que la rousse attacha une corde autour de la constellationniste et d'elle-même.

''Voilà, normalement tu devrais pouvoir entrer dans les ruines.''

''Hum… Je ne crois pas que ça va être pratique. Et si ça ne marche pas, tu te retrouveras devant le village avec moi, Erza-san. Ou bien je pourrais disparaître soudainement.''

''Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Bien, allons-y.''

* * *

''Scandaleux. Tu es le dernier qui reste ?'' Demanda Léon à Toby, les bras croisés tandis et assis sur un trône tandis que l'homme chien était au garde à vous.

''Ooohn.''

''Fairy Tail… Ils sont plutôt bon.''

''S'il vous plaît, ne dites pas aux autres que je me suis blessé moi-même.'' Demanda l'homme chien, laissant le disciple d'Ul sans voix devant sa stupidité.

''La résurrection de Déliora sera plus difficile maintenant.'' Commenta l'homme au masque.

''Tu étais là, Zalty ?''

''Ce soir… La puissance magique de la Lune sera maximale, et Déliora ressuscitera. Mais si quelqu'un empêche le rituel d'avoir lieu, Déliora sera coincé dans la glace pour toujours.''

''C'est n'importe quoi… Je m'occuperais d'eux moi-même.''

''Oohn. Je suis désolé.''

''Vos opposants sont le Salamander et The Titania.''

''Comme d'habitude, tu es plutôt rapide pour collecter les infos. Mais ils ne peuvent me battre avec mon Ice Blade qui surpasse Ul.''

''Ça à l'air plutôt fiable. Donc… Devrais-je rejoindre la bataille après si longtemps ?''

''TU SAIS TE BATTRE !?'' Fit Toby avec surprise.

''Oui… Un peu de « magie perdu ».''

''Magie perdu !? Oohn ?''

''Hmph. Quel personne effrayante.'' Commenta Reitei, avant que les ruines ne se mettent à trembler.

''Un tremblement de terre !?'' Demanda Toby, tandis que les ruines se renversèrent sur le côté.

''C-c'est… !?''

''Les ruines se détruisent… NON, ILS SE RENVERSENT !''

''Il est déjà en action.'' Se fit Zalty avec un sourire, avant de se diriger vers un trou et de remarquer l'intrus. ''Regardez là-bas…''

''QUOI !? LUI !'' S'étonna Toby en reconnaissant le rose.

''Certaines choses se cassent facilement quand on ne fait pas attention, mais si on essaye de les casser, c'est plutôt dur.'' Commenta le mage de feu.

''Bâtard… Que signifie cela ?'' Demanda Léon, un visage assombrit par la colère.

''Les ruines sont renversés, non ? Maintenant la Lune ne déversera plus sa lumière sur le démon au sous-sol.'' Déclara le dragon slayer, se préparant à combattre.

* * *

On approche de la conclusion de cet arc.

Prochain chapitre, dernière partie de cet arc et découverte du secret de l'île et de Lucy (bien que vous savez sans doute déjà quel était leurs secrets...).

Passez une bonne journée :D.


	11. L'île de Galuna, partie III

Pfiou, l'un des chapitres les plus longs que j'ai écrit (+ de 14 000 mots sans les commentaires que j'ajoute en début et fin de chapitre).

Voilà donc la dernière partie de l'arc.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

****L'île de Galuna,** partie III :**

**Nom : Macao Combolto.**

**Âge : 36 ans.**

**Magie : Flammes pourpres.**

**Aime : Son fils (Roméo).**

**Déteste : Les dettes.**

**Description : Alors que la majorité des membres de Fairy Tail sont jeunes, il est assez âgé. Il utilise une magie assez unique appelé Flammes pourpres : ils ne peuvent pas s'éteindre à cause de l'eau ou du vent. Il peut aussi utiliser un peu de magie de transformations. La qualité est plutôt bonne même Mirajane, une spécialiste de la magie de transformations, ne peut voir en travers de sa transformation. Il était tellement occupé sur son travail, que sa femme a demandé le divorce trois ans plus tôt. Il déteste avoir un tel environnement familial commun, alors il a des rendez-vous avec une jeune petite amie, mais son visage est assez commun.**

**Information : Macao est un peu méchant garçon (?)! Il est secrètement populaire auprès des filles !? Tous les détails plus tard !**

**Nom : Cana Alberona.**

**Âge : 18 ans.**

**Magie : Magie des cartes.**

**Aime : L'alcool.**

**Déteste : Les boissons non alcoolisés.**

**Description : Vous pouvez boire à partir de l'âge de 15 ans dans le pays de Fiore, mais Cana a commencé à boire à partir de 13 ans. 30% de la consommation annuelle d'alcool de Fairy Tail part dans son estomac. Sa magie est basée sur les cartes. Quelques fois ils sont utilisés comme des armes à longues distances, mais elle peut aussi utiliser les effets créent en combinant les cartes pour combattre. C'est un style de combat complet. Elle semble proche de Macao, son camarade de boisson, et de Mirajane. Quand ils lui ont dit « tu devrais faire attention à ne pas boire autant », elle buvait moins. Mais maintenant que Macao à une petite amie, elle a accentué sa consommation, au déplaisir de la blanche.**

**Information : Cette fille est comme un « Caméléon » ! Elle est de cœur pure même si elle n'en a pas l'air !?**

**Nom : Levy MacGarden.**

**Âge : 17 ans.**

**Magie : Solid Script.**

**Aime : Les livres, les oiseaux.**

**Déteste : Les lieux sombres.**

**Description : Elle appartient à « Shadow Gear », une équipe très importante de Fairy Tail. Elle est compétente dans les langues, et peut traduire plusieurs types de scriptes anciens. Sa magie consiste à envoyer des mots solides sur ses adversaires. Si le mot « Fire » est envoyé à quelqu'un, il sera comme touché par une boule de feu. Elle est devenue rapidement l'amie de Lucy, étant à peu près du même âge et aimant aussi les livres. Elle a lu une nouvelle que Lucy a écrite et l'a trouvée assez intéressant. Maintenant elle apprécie Lucy encore plus. Le secret de Lucy l'inquiète un peu, mais elle veut lui montrer qu'elle l'acceptera, et a décidé d'attendre que son amie révèle son secret d'elle-même.**

**Information : Sa taille fait son charme.**

**Nom : Jet.**

**Âge : 18 ans.**

**Magie : High Speed alias God's Leg.**

**Aime : Les sushi.**

**Déteste : Les crevettes.**

**Description : Comme Levy, c'est l'un des membres de « Shadow Gear ». Il utilise une magie appelé High Speed alias God's Leg, qui augmentent grandement sa vitesse. Quand il utilise cette magie, il est le plus rapide de la guilde ! Il a soi-disant confessé son amour pour Levy, mais s'est fait rejeté en moins de deux secondes. Avec ça, il détient aussi le record pour s'être fait rejeté le plus rapidement. Toutefois, son amour à sens unique vit encore. Au passage, Jet est son surnom. Son vrai nom est Sarusuke.**

**Information : Être fier d'être « rapide » est bien, mais être « hâtif » ne te rends pas populaire auprès des filles !**

**Nom : Droy.**

**Âge : 18 ans.**

**Magie : Plantes.**

**Aime : Son équipe.**

**Déteste : Les araignées.**

**Description : L'un des membres de l'équipe « Shadow Gear ». Il contrôle des plantes à croissance rapide pour les combats. Il porte quelque chose appelé conteneur « Live Coal », enfermant des graines pour sa magie. C'est un ami d'enfance de Jet et Levy ils ont beaucoup joués ensembles depuis qu'ils sont petits. Il a une fois confessé son amour pour Levy, mais s'est fait rejeté dans la seconde. **

**Information : Il détient le record du plus rapide « amour sans réponse » du monde… Probablement.**

* * *

''Qu'as-tu fais, bordel… ?'' Jura Léon tout en regardant avec dédain le dragon slayer, qui lui rendit ce regard. ''Fairy Tail…''

''Non ! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passe.'' Commenta Toby.

''Il a renversé les ruines apparemment. Il a détruit la moitié des piliers qui supportaient ces ruines, pour les faire basculer. De cette manière, la lumière de la Lune ne touchera pas Déliora.'' Expliqua Zalty avec un sourire. ''Tu es plutôt intelligent, malgré les apparences.''

''Ferme ta gueule !'' Ordonna le mage de feu tout en enflammant ses pieds.

''Des flammes sur ses jambes !?'' S'exprima de surprise le disciple d'Ul.

''Ooohn ! Il… Peut créer des flammes sur n'importe quelle partie du corps.'' Expliqua Toby, tandis que le rose se propulsa vers eux à grande vitesse et en criant, fonçant sur le ventre de Léon et l'emportant avec lui, tandis que le corps du mage de glace se fissura et se transforma en cet élément, avant d'éclater.

''Par ici.'' Fit celui qui était visé, lançant des dizaines d'oiseaux de glace. ''Tu ne peux pas esquiver ça en plein air, non ?'' Ajouta-t-il, tandis que le rose cracha des flammes vers le plafond, le propulsant au sol.

''Désolé ! Mais je peux.'' Nargua le rose, avant de culbuter et de lancer des flammes vers le mage de glace avec ses pieds, qui esquiva en s'accroupissant, tandis que le premier se mis sur ses mains et tourna sur lui-même, les flammes toujours lancer de ses pieds.

''Quelle magie hasardeuse…''

''Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas esquiver dans les airs ?'' Reprit Natsu, à la surprise de Léon. ''KARYUU NO HOKOU ! (Hurlement du dragon de feu !)'' Lança-t-il, tandis que Zalty fit un mouvement de bras qui fit s'écrouler le sol sous les mains du rose, faisant changer la trajectoire des flammes qui passèrent largement au-dessus du disciple d'Ul.

''Tch !''

''Eh bien, eh bien… N'êtes-vous pas un homme chanceux, Reitei-sama ?'' Demanda l'homme au masque.

''S'il vous plaît, ne dîtes pas aux autres que je me suis fais touché.'' Demanda Toby, son corps grillé et fumant du au fait qu'il s'était pris les flammes du dragon slayer.

''Qu'as-tu fais, Zalty ?''

''Pardon ?''

''Ne joue pas le naïf… C'est ta magie qui a fait s'écroulé le sol, non ?''

''Excellent, Reitei-sama. Vous avez vu ça… Mais s'il vous plaît, veuillez comprendre. Je ne pouvais pas vous perdre temps que nous n'avions pas ressuscité Déliora.''

''Tu pense que je mourrais de ces pathétiques flammes ?'' Demanda Léon, avant de laisser exploser sa magie, qui gela toute la pièce, à la surprise de l'homme au masque. ''Dégagez. Je m'occupe de lui personnellement.'' Fit-il, tandis que le rose remonta du trou où il était tombé, près à en découdre. ''Moi, Reitei Léon, suis le seul mage qui peut vaincre Déliora. Ce serait une disgrâce pour mon nom si je ne peux pas même m'occuper de ce gamin.''

''Eh bien, eh bien…''

''Vaincre Déliora ?''

* * *

''C'est son intention !?'' Cria de stupeur Happy et Lucy, qui s'était rhabillée et avait mis une veste blanche et bleue avec un pantalon noir, suivit de près par Erza.

* * *

''Il est déjà vaincu. Tu voudrais te fatiguer à le sortir de la glace juste pour le combattre ? T'es bizarre.'' Déclara Natsu.

''Tout pour surpasser Ul… ET CONTINUER DE RÊVER !'' S'exclama Léon, lançant des dizaines d'oiseaux de glace au mage de feu.

''Alors pourquoi n'affrontes-tu pas directement cette Ul ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer, tout en esquivant les attaques ennemies.

''Ne sais-tu pas qu'Ul est morte ?''

''_C'est un démon que mon professeur de magie, Ul, a scellé au risque de sa vie.''_

''Donc il voulait dire qu'elle était morte…'' Se fit le rose.

''À CAUSE DE GRAY !'' S'énerva Reitei, lançant un oiseau de glace à vive allure, qui explosa devant le rose, ce dernier s'étant protégé grâce à son bras.

''Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu dans le passé, mais il y a plusieurs personnes qui souffrent de ce que tu essayes de faire.'' Rétorqua Natsu, l'autre mage restant insensible. ''Il est temps pour toi de reprendre tes esprits avec une punition chaude.''

* * *

''Léon s'est juré de surpasser Ul depuis longtemps. Maintenant qu'Ul n'est plus là, il essaye de la surpasser en battant Déliora, ce qu'elle n'a pas pue faire.'' Expliqua Gray, tout en guidant le groupe vers les ruines.

''Je vois… Pour pouvoir surpasser un mort, c'est sans doute le seul moyen…'' Fit Lucy avec tristesse.

''Aye.''

''Non, il ne le sais pas.'' Reprit le mage de glace.

''Eh ?''

''Ul a disparue, mais… Elle est encore vivante.''

''EH ?''

''IMPOSSIBLE !?'' S'exclama de stupeur le chat.

''Que veux-tu dire ? Que s'est-il passé ?'' Demanda Erza.

''Il y a 10 ans.''

_Déliora a attaqué le village où j'habitais. Ça a pris moins d'une journée pour qu'il soit détruit. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ul est venue._

''_Déliora. J'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi désastreux…'' Avait-elle dit. Puis elle trouva le corps d'un enfant, sous les débris d'une des maisons, très blessé, et en pleur._

_Elle me trouva moi._

''_LÉON, VIENS PAR ICI ! IL Y A UN SURVIVANT !''_

_J'ai été sauvé par Ul et Léon, qui passé par là._

''_HEY ! TU VA BIEN !?'' M'avait demandé Léon avec inquiétude, mais je ne l'avais pas entendu, trop enfouit dans ma colère._

''_Déliora… Je ne te pardonnerai jamais… Déliora… Jamais…''_

_C'était le début de tout._

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, le groupe se rendit sur une montagne enneigée, après que Gray se soit fait soigner, afin de lui apprendre ce qui sera sa magie. Ce dernier n'était pas encore habitué au froid, et tremblait un peu malgré ses vêtements chaud, alors qu'Ul et Léon était déjà habitué.

''_Premièrement, les bases de la magie de glace. Gray… Peux-tu supporter ça ? Mon entraînement est dur.''_

''_Ouais ! Je peux faire n'importe quoi ! Je ferais n'importe quoi si j'ai le pouvoir de vaincre Déliora.'' _Lui a-t-il répondu, entièrement consommé par sa haine et ne cherchant qu'à se venger du démon. À cette réponse, la mage se mis en sous-vêtement, suivit de Léon, à la surprise du futur mage de glace._ ''Qu-… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !?''_

''_Enlève tes vêtements aussi.''_

''_NE SOIS PAS STUPIDE ! COMMENT JE PEUX RETIRER MES VÊTEMENTS SUR UNE MONTAGNE ENNEIGÉ !? Tu es une femme, non !? Tu n'es pas embarrassé !?''_

''_Heh. Être en sous-vêtements devant des enfants ? Si tu veux contrôler le froid, tu dois sentir le froid. Tu commences ici.'' _Déclara Ul, convaincant Gray qui se déshabilla.

''_MEEEEERDE !''_

''_Tu vas t'y habitué bientôt.'' _Lui fit Léon.

''_TU TREMBLES TOI AUSSI !''_

''_Allez, on va courir.''_

''_HEY ! APPRENDS MOI LA MAGIE !''_

''_Tais-toi et cours. Même moi je fais les bases pour toi.'' _Lui a-t-elle répondu pour l'encourager._ ''Écoute, parmi les milliers de magie, la magie de modelage est une magie sans « restriction ». Tout le monde crée différentes formes avec ça. C'est aussi la meilleure magie pour montrer la personnalité de quelqu'un. Travaille dur et trouve ta « forme ».''_

C'est ainsi que commença l'entraînement donner par cette femme, les enfants prenant des bains chauds pour se réchauffer, utilisant le Ice Make en sous-vêtements pour s'habituer au froid, courrant, mangeant et dormant chez elle. Ils allaient aussi parfois se ravitailler dans un petit village non loin de l'endroit où ils habitaient

''_Tu as un nouvel étudiant ? Eh bien, il est mignon.'' _Demanda une marchande de légumes du village.

''_Il s'appelle Gray quelqu'un de rebelle et de pénible.'' _Répondit Ul.

''_Je parie que ces deux-là seront de beaux hommes à l'avenir. Hey, quand ils auront grandis, donne-moi l'un d'eux.''_

''_Je te donnerais les deux. Ils sont si bruyants tous les jours.''_

''_Est-ce que les hommes ne s'approche pas de toi, car ils croient que tu es mère des deux ?''_

''_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.''_

''_Ul, tu es de cette âge, peut-être serait-il temps que tu penses à ton bonheur.'' _Déclara la marchande, mettant en colère Ul.

''_Hey, Gray, à ton avis, combien de temps ça nous prendra pour surpasser Ul ?'' _Demanda Léon à Gray, qui voulait déjà surpasser son mentor.

''_Je m'en fous.''_

''_Ul est mon but. C'est mon rêve de gagner contre Ul un jour.''_

''_J'ai dit, je ne suis pas intéressé. De plus, tu me l'as déjà demandé plusieurs fois. Je serais content quand j'aurais vaincu Déliora. Une fois que j'aurais acquis ma puissance, j'annoncerais mon départ à cette femme merdique.'' _A-t-il répondu, aveuglé par la vengeance.

''_C'EST QUI LA FEMME MERDIQUE, HUH !?'' _A crié Ul en le frappant la tête.

''_Quand vas-tu m'apprendre des magies puissantes ?''_

''_Je t'en apprends déjà.''_

''_ALORS QUELLE PARTIE DE LA MAGIE DE MODELAGE EST PUISSANTE !? ÇA NE M'AIDE PAS DU TOUT !''_

''_Je te l'ai dit, non ? La magie de modelage est une magie sans restriction. Une fois que tu auras trouvé ta forme, tu deviendras plus fort qu'avant.''_

''_Keh.'' _Lui a-t-il répondu, tout en se déshabillant… Au milieu du village.

''_ATTENDS, POURQUOI TU TE DÉSHABILLES ICI !?''_

''_QU… ! Merde ! À cause de toi, j'ai crée cette habitude bizarre !''_

''_Ah ouais, tu as entendu ce qui se dit sur Déliora ?'' _Demanda un villageois à un autre, un peu plus loin d'eux mais attirant l'attention de Gray. _''J'ai entendu dire qu'il se déplace vers le continent du nord. C'est quelque part près de Burago.''_

''_Pour de vrai ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Isbin est paix une nouvelle fois !?'' _Demanda l'autre.

''_À Burago…'' _Fit Gray, concentré sur le prochain village que Déliora visait.

Peu de temps plus tard, il partit de la maison d'Ul pour affronter le démon qui a ruiné sa vie, aveuglé par la vengeance.

''_ARRÊTES ! TU NE PEUX PAS VAINCRE DÉLIORA ! TU N'ES PAS ENCORE ASSEZ BON, GRAY !'' _Lui a-t-elle dit, mais il ne l'écoutait pas.

''_Shush. Tu ne sais rien. JE VENGERAIS MON PÈRE ET MA MÈRE ! TU AS QUELQUE CHOSE À DIRE !?''_

''_Si tu pars maintenant, je t'expulse !''_

''_Ouais… Ça me va !''_

''_GRAY !''_

''_Si je meurs, je tiendrais rancune envers toi pour ne pas m'avoir appris une magie puissante.'' _Lui rétorqua-t-il, alors que la mage de glace fut profondément touchée par ces mots.

* * *

''Euh… Les ruines étaient déjà renversées avant ?'' Demanda Lucy tout en se penchant.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE !?'' Hurla le chat bleu, penchant lui aussi.

''C'est Natsu. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça, mais il est le seul qui pourrait faire ça par chance. Intentionnellement ou non… La lumière lunaire ne peux plus jamais touché Déliora maintenant… Au fait, la méthode d'Erza a marché ? Tu n'étais pas arrivé jusque là la dernière fois, non ?'' Demanda Gray, surprenant la constellationniste, avant qu'elle ne saute de joie.

''SUPER ! ARIGATÔ, ERZA-SAN ! JE PEUX ENFIN VOUS AIDEZ ! ARIGATÔ !''

''Tu peux peut-être retirer cette corde maintenant.'' Proposa Happy, tandis que la mage des clés l'écouta et approcha sa main du nœud.

''Attends…'' Fit la chevalière, coupant Lucy dans son élan. ''On est pas encore arriver dans les ruines. Si tu retires la corde maintenant, il se peut que tu ne puisses pas entrer après. Mieux vaut que tu la garde jusqu'à qu'on y soit entré.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''Aye, tu as raison Erza-san.'' Répondit la blonde, laissant la corde en place, tandis que des bruits se firent entendre dans les buissons.

''Attendez ! Il y a quelqu'un ici.'' Fit la mage en armure, totalement en alerte, alors que des personnes cagoulés sortirent en nombre de la forêt.

''Nous vous avons trouvé, Fairy Tail.''

''UN GROUPE DE TYPE BIZARRE !'' S'écria Happy.

''Pas le choix, il va falloir se battre.''

''Vas-y.'' Fit la mage de rang S au mage de glace. ''Je m'occupe d'eux.''

''Erza…''

''Vas-y et règle ce problème avec Léon.'' Répliqua-t-elle, le disciple d'Ul acquiesçant et se mettant à courir vers les ruines.

« Léon ne sait pas qu'Ul est encore en vie. Seul moi peux l'arrêter ! »

* * *

''_Haa. Haa. Haa. Haa. Merde. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si fort…'' _Fit Ul, blessée et fatiguée, face au monstre qui hantera Gray et Léon. Ses deux élèves étaient, d'ailleurs, inconscients, vaincus par le monstre qu'est Déliora, alors que ce dernier lança une vague de flammes vers eux. La mage ne put rien faire de mieux que d'esquiver tout en tenant maternellement ses deux élèves, haletant encore, tandis que Gray se réveilla.

''_UWAAAAH !'' _Cria-t-il de terreur, tentant de s'échapper.

''_GRAY ! C'est bon. Tu es sauf maintenant.'' _Rassura la mage de glace, tout en rassurant son disciple contre elle.

''_Ul !? Eh… ? Pourquoi… !?''_

''_Ne pose pas de questions. Prends Léon et vas-t'en… C'est trop dur pour moi de combattre tout en vous protégeant.''_

''_Léon… ?''_

''_Il est inconscient.''_

''_HIEE !'' _Cria de terreur Gray en voyant Déliora, tombant par terre.

''_VAS-T'EN ! JE M'EN OCCUPE POUR TOI !''_

''_Pour-pourquoi… Êtes-vous venus… ? T-tu… M'as expulsé…'' _Fit Gray tout en baissant la tête.

''_Quelqu'un… M'a dit un jour de penser à mon bonheur. En y repensant, je ne pense pas que j'ai l'air si malheureuse. N'est-ce pas vrai ? J'ai deux élèves mignons qui grandissent chaque jour. Dépensant avec vigueur chaque jour. Je suis assez heureuse. Je suis venue ici pour reprendre ce bonheur.'' _Sourit-elle, causant des larmes chez Gray.

''_U-Ul… Euh… C-c'est… Ta… Jambe…'' Hésita-t-il en voyant la jambe de la mage transformée en glace._

''_Elle est partie, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ne trouves-tu pas la magie de modelage magnifique ?'' _Fit-elle avec un sourire, tandis que Gray était en larme face à la blessure que sa maître de magie cachait derrière un sourire et des mots réconfortants. _''Si ce monstre est tes ténèbres, alors j'ai une raison pour combattre, non ? Vas-y. Je m'en occupe.''_

''_N-NON… JE… NE PEUX PAS PARTIR… C'est de ma faute si c'est arrivé…'' _Pleura Gray, regrettant son action irréfléchie.

''_C'est la faute de personnes. C'est une épreuve pour récupérer le bonheur.'' _Répondit-elle, tandis que Léon se réveilla de son inconscience.

* * *

''Tch !'' ''Nuoo !'' Firent respectivement le Léon et Natsu, aucune des attaques ne prenant le dessus sur l'autre, tandis que la glace commença à se fissurer, à la surprise des deux autres.

''Quoi !?'' Cria le dragon slayer.

* * *

''_Ul… Tu es sérieuse ?'' _Demanda Léon, le visage assombrit, à la surprise des deux autres.

''_Léo-…'' _Commença Gray, avant de se faire repousser par son co-disciple.

''_Le bonheur… ? De quoi parles-tu… ?'' _Demanda-t-il, la mage de glace ne répondant rien._ ''Tu es la mage la plus forte, Ul… Il n'y a aucune chance que tu ne peux pas battre un tel monstre, n'est-ce pas ?''_

''_Léon… Je te l'ai dit avant. Il y a toujours quelqu'un de meilleur.''_

''_Non, il n'y en a pas…''_

''_Si tu visites les pays occidentaux, tu trouveras des tonnes de mages supérieurs à moi.''_

''_Tu es la plus forte, Ul. Sinon… Je… Ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis entraîné…''_

''_Quand tu m'auras surpassé, tu devras trouver un autre but, non ?''_

''_Je croyais que tu étais la plus forte et je suis devenu ton élève… Ne perds pas face à ce monstre… Ne me trahis pas…'' _Fit-il avec des larmes, tout en passant la mage de glace.

''_Léon…''_

''_Si tu ne combats pas sérieusement, je le ferais.'' _Ajouta-t-il tout en croisant les bras, la main droite tendu vers le ciel et l'autre tendu vers le sol.

''_CETTE POSTURE… ! OÙ AS-TU APPRIS CE SORT !?'' _S'écria Ul avec effroi.

''_Eh ?'' _Fit bêtement Gray.

''_Tu ne m'as pas appris de sort puissants, alors j'ai pris de l'avance et j'ai étudié des livres. Tu cachais un sort si puissant… « Iced Shell ».''_

''_Iced Shell !?'' _Demanda Gray, ne sachant pas de quoi il était question.

''_LÉON ! TU N'AS PAS LU LE LIVRE JUSQUE LA FIN, N'EST-CE PAS ?! QUICONQUE UTILISE CE SORT EST…'' _Cria Ul tout en saisissant le col du susnommé, avant de se faire repousser par une vague de magie causait par Léon, qui attira l'attention de Déliora.

''_UL ! Qu-quelle incroyable puissance magique…!'' _Commenta le futur mage de Fairy Tail.

''_TCH ! Il nous a remarqué.''_

''_Aucun autre sort marche sur Déliora… Alors je le scellerais avec ce sort, pour toujours.''_

''_N'UTILISE PAS CE SORT !'' _Fit Ul en gelant Léon, l'empêchant de continuer le sort sans le blesser pour autant.

''_UL ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU-…''_

''_Il ne peut pas l'utiliser… Iced Shell… Ruine le corps de l'utilisateur.'' _Répondit-elle, faisant trembler Gray devant cette révélation. _''Mais… C'est vrai que c'est la seule façon de vaincre Déliora. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… Que Léon ferait quelque chose que je planifiais… C'est mon élève, après tout.''_

''_Q-que tu planifiais… Tu veux dire…''_

''_RESTE EN ARRIÈRE.'' _Cria-t-elle tout en prenant la posture de Léon.

''_UL !''_

''_JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS T'APPROCHER DE MES ÉLÈVES ! C'EST LA FIN, MONSTRE ! ICED SHELL !''_

''_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL !'' _Cria Gray, tandis que Déliora recula et que le corps de la susnommée se gela. _''S-son corps…''_

''_Je te l'ai dit. Ce sort ruine le corps de l'utilisateur. C'est un sort qui change le corps de l'utilisateur en glace… Pour l'éternité.'' _Expliqua-t-elle, surprenant et effrayant Gray de cette déclaration. ''_Gray… J'ai une faveur à te demander. Dis à Léon que je suis morte.''_

''_Eh… ?''_

''_Si il apprends que je suis devenue de la glace, je parie qu'il cherchera toute sa vie un moyen de défaire le sort.''_

''_N-non…''_

''_Comme ça ce ne sera pas du gâchis que je sois devenue de la glace.''_

''_NE FAIS PAS ÇA… !''_

''_Je veux que Léon découvre le monde.''_

''_NOOOOOOON !'' _Pleura Gray, avant de se faire repousser.

''_Gray… Toi aussi, bien sur.''_

''_S'IL TE PLAÎT… ARRÊTE ÇA… JE T'ÉCOUTERAIS, QUOI QUE TU ME DISES…''_

''_Tu n'as pas à être triste. Je suis vivante. Je serais éternellement vivante, en tant que glace. Prends ton avenir en main.''_

''_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUL !''_

''_Je scellerais tes ténèbres.''_

Des heures plus tard, Léon, qui était inconscient après être sorti de la glace lançait par Ul, se réveilla, observant le monstre géant gelé dans un énorme bloc de glace.

''_QU-… DÉLIORA ! Où est Ul ?! Qu'est-il arrivé à Ul ?!'' _Demanda Léon, son co-disciple n'osant pas relever la tête, accroupi contre un mur, et pleurant.

''_El-elle est morte…''_

''_T-tu… TU MENS ! QU'EST-CE QUI VA SE PASSER POUR MON RÊVE ?! QU'EST-CE QUI VA SE PASSER POUR MON RÊVE DE SURPASSER UL ?! HUH ?!'' _Cria-t-il avec colère, tout en maintenant Gray par le col contre le mur, pleurant encore.

''_Désolé…'' _Répondit-il faiblement.

''_Merde ! MEEEEERDE ! SI SEULEMENT TU N'AVAIS PAS DÉFIÉ DÉLIORA… ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE, GRAY ! TU AS TUÉ UL !''_

* * *

''Natsu… Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui.'' Fit Gray avec détermination, détruisant le mur de glace.

''Toi ! Tu a perdu contre lui avant !'' Lui répondit le mage de feu.

''Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. C'est la fin.'' Répliqua-t-il, faisant taire le rose.

''Quel confiance.''

''C'est de ma faute si Ul est « morte » il y a 10 ans… Mais… Je ne peux pas te pardonner… D'avoir blesser mes nakamas, le village et d'essayer de faire fondre la glace. On devrais tous les deux subir cette « punition », Léon.'' Fit-il, tout en prenant la position pour le Iced Shell.

''CETTE POSTURE… !?'' Paniqua l'autre mage de glace, à la surprise du dragon slayer. ''ICED SHELL !?''

''Iced Shell ?''

''_Ul a lancé un sort appelé « Iced Shell » pour vaincre ce démon. C'est un démon que mon professeur de magie, Ul, a scellé, au risque de sa vie.''_

''_Ne sais-tu pas qu'Ul est déjà morte ?''_

''E-ES-TU… DEVENU FOU !?'' Cria Léon en panique.

''Rends l'apparence normal à Lucy et aux habitants de cette île… Ensuite prends tes camarades et vas-t'en. C'est ta dernière chance.''

''Je vois. Donc ce sort est juste une menace… Ridicule.'' Commenta Reitei, tandis qu'une vague de magie explosa de Gray, repoussant le rose et son co-disciple.

''Je suis sérieux.''

''TOI… !'' Commença l'autre disciple tout en préparant une attaque, avant de se faire repousser encore une fois.

''Le fait qu'Ul est morte par ma faute ne changera pas… Indépendamment du nombre d'année qui sont passées. Je dois prendre des responsabilités d'une façon ou d'une autre.'' Déclara Gray, ses bandages s'enlevant de son corps. ''Le temps est venu. Je suis prêt à mourir.''

''T'ES… SÉRIEUX… ?!''

''RÉPONDS MOI LÉON ! ALLONS NOUS **MOURIR** ENSEMBLE… OU **VIVRE** ENSEMBLE !?'' Demanda-t-il, tandis que l'autre mage de glace eut un sourire.

''Fais-le. Tu n'as pas les tripes pour mourir.'' Répondit-il, tandis que l'autre ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

''Tu me déçois.'' Commenta Gray, alors que le mage de feu accourra vers son camarade de guilde. ''C'EST LA FIN ! ICED…''

''CRÉTIN !'' Hurla le dragon slayer tout en frappant Gray au visage, le faisant stopper dans son sort et surprenant Léon.

''Natsu…''

''Ne viens pas de nulle part pour divaguer à propos de responsabilité et tout. C'est _mon_ show.''

''S-show !?'' Demanda le mage de glace à terre, blasé.

''Je m'en occupe !''

''QUOI… ?! JE NE T'AI PAS DÉJÀ DEMANDÉ DE ME LAISSER M'EN CHARGER !?''

''Est-ce que j'ai « bien sur, vas-y » ?''

''Toi…''

''Quoi ? Tu veux m'attaquer maintenant ?'' Nargua le rose, alors que le mage de glace attrapa son écharpe.

''C'EST UN TRUC ENTRE LÉON ET MOI QUE JE DOIS FINIR ! MÊME SI ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE JE DOIS EN MOURIR !'' Cria-t-il, le dragon slayer attrapant son bras à ces mots.

''Alors tu veux en finir par la mort ? Huh ? Arrêtes de fuir.'' Rétorqua le mage de feu, tandis que Gray commença à lâcher prise, avant qu'un tremblement de terre ne se fasse ressentir.

''Qu-quoi !?''

''C'est quoi ce bruit ?'' Demanda Erza en entendant le tremblement de terre, le groupe ennemis vaincu derrière les trois mages de Fairy Tail.

''… Non…'' Fit Lucy en voyant les ruines se remettent à l'endroit. ''Les ruines… Ne sont plus renversées…''

* * *

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE !?'' Cria Natsu en tapant du pied.

''A-avec ça, la Lune déversera sa lumière sur Déliora une nouvelle fois…'' Paniqua Gray.

''Je suis désolé de vous déranger.'' Fit Zalty en entrant dans la pièce. ''Ho ho ho. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, alors j'ai manœuvré les ruines pour les rendre comme avant.''

''Zalty, c'était toi.''

''Q-qui c'est ?''

''Ça m'a pris tant de temps pour les renversées… Comment t'as fait ça !?''

''Ho ho ho.''

''COMMENT T'AS FAIT ÇA !?''

''Maintenant… Laissez-moi commencer le rituel de Moon Drip.''

''Ignoré.'' Fit Natsu avec un rictus de colère. ''VIENS TE BATTRE NAMAHAGE !'' (* C'est un genre de démon du folklore japonais. Les habitants du pays leur rendent hommage en mettant un masque d'ogre et une cape de paille le 31 décembre.)

''Ho ho ho.''

''ATTENDS, BÂTARD !''

''Natsu !''

''JE VAIS LUI DONNER UN MILLION DE TROU DU CUL ! TOI OCCUPE-TOI DE LÉON !'' Fit-il, le mage de glace acquiescant en silence ''Et ne déshonore pas le nom. Et je ne parle du tien.''

''Je sais.''

''Celui de Fairy Tail.'' Firent les deux en même temps, dos tourné à l'autre.

'' « Soupir »… Quel nuisance sonore.'' Soupira Reitei.

''Tout à l'heure… Quand j'ai essayé d'utiliser Iced Shell… T'attendais-tu à ce que Natsu m'arrête ?''

''Non… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse s'approcher d'aussi près de ce sort.''

''Alors, tu t'attendais à le subir ?''

''Ouais. Mais je me suis rappelé… Que j'allais être sauvé de toute façon. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit « fais le ».'' Avoua Léon avec un sourire.

''Comme je le pensais.''

''Même si je suis enfermé dans cette glace, j'ai toujours mes camarades. Et nous sommes sur l'île où Iced Shell peut fondre grâce à Moon Drip.''

''C'était trop téméraire. Iced Shell est inefficace ici, non ?''

''Alors, tu veux encore me combattre ? Tu sais que tu pourras jamais me vainc-''

''Arrêtons nous là.''

''Quoi !?''

''Abandonne Déliora.''

''C'est quoi ces mots sans aucun sens que tu craches… ? Premièrement, une menace, ensuite de la persuasion. Est-ce que ta guilde à un excellent dentiste qui aiguise vos crocs ou quelque chose du genre ?'' Se moqua l'autre disciple d'Ul, Gray ne relevant pas cela.

''Léon… Écoutes-moi. Ul est vivante.'' Révéla le mage de Fairy Tail, surprenant son co-disciple. ''Iced Shell est un sort qui transforme le corps de l'utilisateur en glace. La glace qui a scellé Déliora à l'époque… Je veux dire, la glace que tu essayes de faire fondre, c'est Ul.'' Expliqua-t-il, Léon ayant un visage inexpressif. ''Ul… Est vivante… En tant que glace… Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt… Mais j'ai promis à Ul.''

''_Si il apprends que je suis devenue de la glace, je parie qu'il cherchera toute sa vie un moyen de défaire le sort.'' _Repensa le mage de glace, tandis que son homologue s'approcha de lui.

''Gray…''

''Léon… Alors, arrêtons nous… l-'' Commença-t-il, avant que Léon lui plante une épée de glace dans le flanc droit avec un sourire mauvais, faisant cracher du sang à l'autre disciple de la mage de glace.

''Je le savais déjà. Tu gaspilles ta salive. Ce n'est plus du tout Ul. Juste une éraflure de glace.'' Rétorqua-t-il, tandis que Gray s'écroula sur le sol tout en tenant sa blessure.

''T-tu… Tu… Tu le savais… ?''

''Ne me dis pas que tu croyais sérieusement qu'Ul était vivante, si ? Grandis un peu.''

''Tu le savais… Mais malgré tout tu fais ça…''

* * *

''ATTENDS MOI ! BÂTARD MASQUÉ !''

''Ho ho ho !''

''COMMENT T'AS FAIT ÇA !?'' Cria-t-il, tandis que Zalty leva la main au plafond, le faisant s'écrouler au dessus de Natsu qui passa en-dessous à ce moment là.

''CE TRUC…NE MARCHERAS PAS SUR MOI !'' Cria-t-il tout en détruisit les débris avec un coup de pied enflammés, alors que son adversaire fit graviter les gravats, reconstituant ainsi le plafond. ''Eh ?''

''Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai réparé les ruines de cette manière.''

''C-c'est quoi cette magie ?''

''Un type de « magie perdu ». C'est une magie qui a été oblitéré de l'histoire à cause de son immense pouvoir et de la gravité de ses effets secondaires.''

''Histoire… ?''

''Comme ta magie de dragon slayer.'' Répliqua-t-il, avant de laisser de la fumée à sa place.

''IL A DISPARU ! OÙ IL EST PARTI !? BÂTARD !''

* * *

''QU… !? IMPOSSIBLE ! COMMENT PEUX-TU BOUGER AVEC CETTE BLESSURE !?'' Fit Léon tout en crachant du sang, surprit que Gray puisse le combattre à main nue malgré sa blessure sur le côté.

''J'en ai marre…''

''Huh ?!''

''Je voulais te sauver, mais maintenant j'en ai marre de ça.'' Expliqua-t-il, avant de créer un arc avec trois flèches dessus, et de tirer sur son adversaire, qui tomba à terre, avant de se relever et de prendre un coup de pied dans la bouche de Gray, le faisant de nouveau tomber par terre.

Il enchaîna ensuite les coups, donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre avant de le frapper au visage avec plusieurs coups de poing et de lui donner un coup de tête, faisant voler Léon sur plusieurs mètres. Ce dernier se releva avec difficulté, malgré le fait qu'il s'aidait en s'appuyant sur le mur, et haletant pour récupérer son souffle.

''Je ne peux pas… Saigner… À cause de Gray ! ICE MAKE : SNOW DRAGON !'' Cria-t-il, lançant un dragon de glace sur son adversaire, qui ne put esquiver l'attaque et se fit mordre au bassin, avant de briser la mâchoire à coup de coude pour se libérer, tombant par terre, au grand plaisir de Reitei. ''Je ne veux pas gaspiller ma magie sur toi… Après ça, je dois me préparer pour mon combat face à Déliora.''

''Je ne te… Laisserais pas…''

''Cesse de lutter, Déliora sera ranimé dans peu de temps. Personne ne peut l'arrêter…''

''Je vais… T'arrêter…'' Fit Gray en s'appuyant sur son coude pour se relever.

''Tu dis ça, malgré le fait que Zalty s'occupe du rituel de Moon Drip… Pendant que tu rampes devant moi.''

''Ne sous-estimes pas Natsu.'' Sourit le mage de glace en se relevant.

* * *

''L'heure approche…'' Fit Zalty devant le bloc de glace contenant Déliora, avec un sourire.

''Je t'ai eu.'' Fit une voix derrière lui. ''CRÂMES !'' Hurla Natsu en sautant sur l'homme masqué, tel un missile enflammé en entier.

''Ho ho ! Quel délicieux mot à dire. Mais comment m'as-tu trouver ici ?''

''Mon sens de l'odorat est excellent. Au passage, tu sens le parfum de femme.''

''Ho ho ho ! Je dois vraiment ranimer Déliora… Tu vois.''

''N'essayes même pas. C'est trop tard.''

''Eh bien, et pourquoi penses-tu ça ?''

''Gray va s'occuper de Léon. Et je vais m'occuper de toi un million de fois. Et c'est la fin de ça.''

''Vraiment ?'' Sourit Zalty et riant un peu avant de lever la tête, le rose faisant la même chose, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en voyant ce qui faisait rire le vieil homme.

''EH ? L-LA… LUMIÈRE !? IL Y A QUELQU'UN EN TRAIN DE FAIRE LE RITUEL LÀ-HAUT !?''

En effet, au sommet des ruines se tenait Toby, accroupie et adulant la Lune, effectuant ainsi le rituel de Moon Drip seul.

''Les effets de Moon Drip son faible avec un seul prieur, mais pour te dire la vérité, nous avons déjà assez de lumière lunaire. Ça a commencé, tu vois…'' Expliqua l'homme au masque, tandis que la glace commença à fondre à grande vitesse, la moitié du bras droit du démon étant déjà à l'air libre en quelques secondes.

''OH MERDE ! LA GLACE DE DÉLIORA EST EN TRAIN DE FONDRE ! MERDE ! J'AI FOIRÉ ! JE DOIS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE POUR LE GARS AU SOMMET !'' Cria le mage de feu dans la panique, avant que le sol sous lui ne s'écroule, du à la magie du vieil homme.

''Eh bien… On fui, huh ? Cependant, je ne te laisserais pas faire. C'était une erreur de me poursuivre, Salamander-kun. Ho ho ho !'' Fit-il avec un sourire, au grand dam du dragon slayer, qui répondit en l'attaquant d'un poing enflammé, l'homme au masque esquivant le coup. ''Penses-tu que c'est sage t'utilisé ta magie des flammes dans ces circonstances… ? Tu ne fais qu'accélérer la fonte de la glace.'' Déclara-t-il, le rose ne l'écoutant pas et continuant d'attaquer avec ses flammes

''Je pense que tu souhaite que la glace fonde plus vite, non ? Je vais m'occuper de toi aussi rapidement que possible, et après j'irais assommer le gars au sommet.''

''Ho hooo. Ta vitesse pour tourner et ta flexibilité me surprends.'' Commenta Zalty, tandis qu'un tremblement se faisait sentir partout dans les ruines, ainsi qu'en dehors.

* * *

''Les ruines tremblent de nouveau…'' Remarqua Gray, arrêtant son combat avec Léon.

''Le rituel de Moon Drip a commencé. La glace de Déliora fond.'' Sourit Reitei avec confiance.

« Ul… »

''Je pense qu'on y est. Tu ne peux nous arrêter. Depuis que j'attendais ce moment… Depuis dix ans, je cumule des connaissances et recrute des camarades. Éventuellement, j'ai appris l'existence de cette place : « L'île de Galuna », où la lumière lunaire s'accumule.'' Expliqua Léon, créant des oiseaux de glace en provenance du sol pour attaquer l'autre mage de glace. ''Nous avons amené Déliora ici de Brago. C'était i ans.''

''Alors tu as gâché 3 ans pour un truc si ridicule.'' Déclara Gray, tout en créant un bouclier de glace pour se protéger de l'attaque de son co-disciple.

''Ridicule ? COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE ÇA, TOI QUI A DISSIPÉ LE PASSÉ DANS UNE GUILDE !?'' Hurla-t-il de colère tout en essayant d'écraser l'autre mage avec une attaque de glace, qu'il para.

''J'ai cru dans les mots d'Ul.''

''_Si tu visites les pays occidentaux, tu trouveras des tonnes de mages supérieurs à moi.''_

''Fairy Tail est là où j'ai fini. Elle avait raison. Il y a plusieurs mages puissants en dehors. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai tout de suite allez voir le Maître de la guilde, Makarof, afin qu'il m'apprenne un sort pour faire fondre la glace de Déliora.''

''_On ne peut pas. Iced Shell se lève par la volonté de l'utilisateur. Aucune autre magie est capable de faire fondre cette glace.''_

''_Mais vous avez des tas de mages incroyables ici.''_

''_En y repensant il y a une méthode… Mais non… Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Faire fondre la glace signifie pratiquement tué cette Ul dont tu parles.''_

''Maintenant que j'y pense, Jii-san parlait probablement de Moon Drip. Je suis réellement déçu d'apprendre que mon senior était sur le point de faire quelque chose qui pourrais tué Ul.''

''Quoi qu'il en soit… J'ai vécu pour ce jour. MAINTENANT QUE NOTRE PROFESSEUR EST MORTE, PENSE SOIGNEUSEMENT À LA FAÇON POUR SES ÉLÈVES ABANDONNER DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE POUR LA SURPASSER ! AVEC DÉLIORA ! JE VAIS SURPASSER UL EN VAINQUANT DÉLIORA, CHOSE QU'UL N'A PAS SU FAIRE !'' Répondit-il tout en s'élançant vers l'autre disciple d'Ul et en préparant un tigre de glace sur une de ses mains. ''Ton aspiration est formidable, mais tu as échoué pour avoir remarqué que tu as choisi le mauvais chemin.'' Reprit-il, son adversaire esquivant le tigre malgré la faible distance qui les séparaient.

''QUELQU'UN D'AUSSI AVEUGLE ESSAYE DE SURPASSER UL ? TU ES 100 ANS TROP JEUNE POUR ÇA ! GAME OVER, RECOMMENCE !'' Rétorqua Gray tout en tranchant son adversaire avec une épée de glace, alors qu'il s'effondra tout en se transformant en cet élément, à la surprise du mage de Fairy Tail.

''Ice Make : Snow Tiger !'' Lança-t-il en traite, alors que Gray sauta pour se placer au dessus du tigre de glace.

''Ice Make : Prison !'' Fit-il, emprisonnant la bête de glace dans une cage du même élément, à la surprise de son adversaire. ''C'est tout ce que t'as, Léon ? Quelle bête pitoyable.''

''RIDICULE ! TOUT CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE, C'EST ÉCRASÉ TA MAGI DE MOD… !'' Commença-t-il tout en essayant de faire sortir sa bête, mais ne put rien faire, à son grand étonnement.

''La magie de modelage à une main n'est pas équilibré. C'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas utiliser ta puissance maximale au moment important. ICE CANON !'' Cria-t-il en créant un bazooka de glace, son adversaire traversant le mur à la suite de la puissance de feu. ''C'est ce que Ul nous a appris.''.

''G… Gra… Y…'' Structura avec difficulté Reitei avant de tomber inconscient, tandis que la blessure du susnommé se rouvrit un peu, suite à la perte d'adrénaline pour le combat et les mouvements effectués.

''Je devrais d'abord arrêter cette blessure…'' Fit-il en la gelant, avant qu'un cri ne se fasse entendre.

* * *

''Quoi !? C'est quoi ce bruit !?'' Demanda Erza près de l'entrée des ruines.

''C'est mauvais signe.'' Fit Lucy à ses côtés, la corde ayant était détaché d'elle et transformée en démon.

* * *

''C'EST ASSOURDISSANT !'' Hurla le rose en protégeant ses oreilles, tandis que le démon continua de crier, malgré qu'il soit à moitié dans la glace. ''EEK !?''

''LE VOILÀ !'' S'enthousiasma Zalty.

* * *

''C-ce bruit… Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublié.'' Commenta Gray.

''Déliora…'' Fit Reitei.

« Merde ! Il est ranimé !? Je n'ai pas le choix… Iced Shell ! »

* * *

''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !'' Cria Natsu, alors que son adversaire arborait un sourire.

''LE VOILÀ ! LE VOILÀ ENFIN !''

* * *

''Hmm…''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ?'' Demanda la chevalière.

''Cette voix, ou ce cri, me rappelle quelque chose.''

''Peut-être que c'est ton ventre, Lucy !'' Proposa Happy.

''Tu es peut-être en train de faire une blague, mais je ne trouve pas ça drôle.''

''Est-ce que c'est ce Déliora qu'ils parlaient ?'' Demanda la chevalière, à l'effroi des deux.

''NON… C'EST PAS POSSIBLE… IL EST RANIMÉ !?''

''Attendez ! J'ai déjà vu cette lumière avant ! Moon Drip.'' Expliqua le chat bleu, tandis qu'un second hurlement se fit entendre.

''Encore…''

''Lucy, tu devrais manger quelque chose.''

''Tu devrais te faire manger par les souris.''

''On entend le hurlement de Déliora, mais le rituel de Moon Drip s'effectue encore. Ce qui veut dire que Déliora n'est pas entièrement ranimé. Allons-y !'' Déclara la mage en armure, courant vers des escaliers montants.

''Euh… Erza, Déliora est en bas, là.'' Fit Happy en pointant dans une autre direction.

''Si nous interrompons le rituel, on peut encore stopper la résurrection ! Dépêchons-nous !''

* * *

''Merde ! Assez de temps perdu ! Me voilà !'' Fit Natsu, avant de se faire frapper par un projectile en forme de boule, lancée à grande vitesse et volant partout dans la pièce sans toucher les murs.

''Comme je le pensais, Salamander-kun.''

''Approche !'' Cria le dragon slayer avant de briser la boule, que Zalty reconstitua de suite pour attaquer le rose en envoyant la boule dans le ventre.

''WHOA ! ÇA S'EST ENCORE RÉPARÉE !''

''Je peux manipuler le « temps » des objets. Ce qui veut dire que je renvoie le temps du cristal avant qu'il ne soit brisé.''

''Le temps !? Impossible !''

''« The Arc of Time » est une magie perdu. Pourquoi on n'accélérerait pas un peu le « temps » du cristal dans le futur ?'' Sourit-il, la vitesse de la boule étant tellement rapide que le mage de feu ne la vit pas partir, bien qu'il passa à côté de lui et entraîna ses vêtements par sa vitesse. Natsu se retourna ensuite, mais à peine eut-il le temps de se retourner que la boule l'attaqua de toute part, avant qu'il n'arrive à la briser d'un coup de poing. ''Inutile.'' Fit Zalty en reconstituant la boule pour réattaquer son adversaire, mais la stoppa net avant que le poing du mage ne la touche, à la surprise de ce dernier.

''Ça s'est arrêtée.''

''En effet… Je peux aussi arrêter le temps des objets.''

''Ça ne marche pas sur les humains, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Eh bien, eh bien… Tu viens de gagner un point. Ça ne marche pas sur toutes les créatures, pour être exact. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas défaire la glace, qui est en réalité Ul.''

''Pour te dire la vérité, je ne te comprends pas. Tu veux ressusciter Déliora pour que Léon puisse le battre. C'est l'idée de Léon, donc pour lui ça me va…Mais qu'est-ce que ses nakamas y gagneraient ?''

''Aucun idée, je viens de rejoindre le groupe très récemment.''

''Et toi alors ? Quel est ton vrai objectif ?''

''Eh bien, eh bien… Je ne suis pas de ton niveau. Ho ho ho. Reitei-sama… Je veux dire, ce gamin n'est pas du niveau de Déliora. Il ne peut pas le vaincre.''

''MAIS C'EST TERRIBLE ! ALORS TU VEUX LE VAINCRE ?!''

''J'ai bien peur que non. Je veux juste en prendre le contrôle. Même si c'est un monstre immortel, il y a toujours un moyen pour le manipuler. Ne serait-ce pas génial d'avoir Déliora sous mon contrôle ?''

''Meh. Ridicule. J'ai gâché mon temps pour poser cette question inutile… J'ai pensé que… Peut-être que tu avais une passion brûlante pour accomplir quelque chose… Et…'' Cria-t-il avec espérance.

''Ho ho ho. Tu ne comprends pas ça maintenant. Mais il y a un temps où tu auras besoin de « puissance »…''

''Quand ce temps arrive, j'ai confiance en mes nakamas et ma puissance. La puissance des mages de Fairy Tail.''

''La vanité causera ta défaite. Plafond, accélère ton temps et effrites-toi.''

''Chacun d'entre vous vandalise cette île pour les raisons les plus stupides… J'EN AI ASSEZ !'' Cria-t-il tout en s'élançant vers son adversaire, des flammes sur ses jambes et son bras droit.

''Voyons voir si mon « Arc of Time » peuvent capturer ces flammes rugueuses.'' Fit le vieil homme tout en lançant des débris du plafond.

''Je ne sais pas si c'est un arc ou un porc, MAIS TU VAS LAISSER CETTE ÎLE, MAINTENANT !'' Cria-t-il, détruisant les débris d'un coup de poing enflammé et créant de la fumée assez épaisse pour le dissimuler.

''IL N'EST PAS LÀ !?''

''Ah oui, je peux aussi manipuler le temps. Le futur.'' Sourit Natsu au-dessus de l'homme masqué. ''JE VAIS T'ENVOYER VOLER DANS UNE SECONDE ! KARYUU NO TEKKEN ! (Poing d'acier du dragon de feu !)'' Hurla-t-il, envoyant voler Zalty vers un mur et le mettant hors combat de suite.

* * *

''Ouais ! Moon Drip s'est arrêtée !'' S'écria de joie Lucy après qu'Erza ait vaincu Toby d'un seul coup d'épée.

''Oooohn.''

''Attends, c'était le seul à faire ça ?'' Demanda Happy, blasé.

''IL EST DÉJÀ TROP TARD ! VOUS AVEZ ÉCHOUÉ ! LE RITUEL EST TERMINÉ !'' Cria l'homme chien à la surprise du groupe, tandis qu'un énorme faisceau lumineux descendit s'abattre sur le cercle dédier au rituel, et qu'un grand hurlement se fit entendre.

* * *

« Ul… » Pensa Gray, ayant rejoint Natsu au sous-sol et regardant l'eau qui noyé le sol avec tristesse. Déliora, quant à lui, était désormais libre de sa prison de glace.

''GRAY ! TU ÉTAIS LÀ !?''

''Natsu.''

''MAINTENANT QU'IL EST RANIMÉ, ON N'A PAS LE CHOIX ! IL FAUT LE VAINCRE !''

''Ku ku ku. C'est… Impossible… Pour vous… Les gars… Laissez… Moi… Pour surpasser Ul… Je… Ha ha ha…'' Structura Léon entre ses halètements, tout en rampant vers le démon.

''Léon !''

''C'est encore plus impossible pour toi ! Reste en arrière.'' Fit le rose alors que le démon lança un nouveau cri.

''Nous… Nous rencontrons… Enfin… Déliora…'' S'enjoua Reitei, ignorant ce que venait de dire le dragon slayer.

''_Le mage le plus fort ? Ah, ça doit probablement être Ul dans le coin… Cependant, après avoir perdu sa fille, il y a plusieurs années, elle s'est retirée et est partie vivre sur une montagne.'' _Expliqua un mage de guilde aux cheveux bouclés à Léon, lorsque ce dernier était enfant.

''_Mais aucun mage, dans le coin, était du niveau d'Ul.'' _Rajouta un autre.

''_Ul, huh… Je me demande si elle me laisserais devenir son élève…''_

''Le seul monstre… Qu'Ul n'a pas su vaincre… Je… Le vaincrais… Avec mes propres mains… Maintenant…'' Fit le mage de glace tout en se relevant avec des difficultés.

''_Que veux-tu dire ?! Tu vas faire du gamin qu'on a pris ton élève ?!'' _Demanda avec surprise Léon à sa maître de magie.

''_Il a dit qu'il voulait apprendre la magie, il y a un problème ?'' _Répondit Ul tout en lisant son journal.

''_Je ne suis pas assez comme remplacement pour ton enfant !?'' _Redemanda l'enfant, avant de se faire gifler par la femme, en colère par cette phrase.

''_Léon… Je n'ai jamais pensé de toi comme un remplacement de ma fille. Tu es toi. Tu es mon élève que j'aime.'' _Expliqua-t-elle avec douceur et un petit sourire.

''Je… Vais… Te surpasser… Maintenant…'' Déclara-t-il, avant de perdre l'équilibre une nouvelle fois, du à un coup de tranche dans le cou par son co-disciple, surprenant un peu le mage de feu.

''S'en est assez, Léon. Laisse-le moi. Je vais sceller Déliora !'' Fit Gray, tout en prenant la position qu'avait prise son maître pour scellé le Démon.

''ICED SHELL ! N-NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! GRAY ! COMBIEN DE TEMPS PENSES-TU QUE J'AI MIS POUR FAIRE FONDRE CETTE GLACE ?! L'HISTOIRE VA JUSTE SE RÉPÉTER ! FINALEMENT JE FERAIS FONDRE LA GLACE UNE FOIS DE PLUS… ET LE DÉFIERAIS ENCORE !''

''C'est la seule solution. C'est… La seule solution pour l'arrêter maintenant.'' Fit-il, tandis que le rose se plaça devant le mage aux cheveux noirs. ''Natsu !''

''Je vais le combattre.''

''DÉGAGES ! T'ES SUR LE PASSAGE !''

''Je t'ai arrêté tout à l'heure car je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Ma voix ne t'a pas atteint ?'' Déclara le mage de feu, à la surprise du mage de glace qui commença à annuler le sort. ''Vas-y et lance ce sort si tu le veux.''

''Natsu…'' Commença Gray, alors que le démon leva son bras, prêt à écraser le dragon slayer. ''FAIS ATTENTION !''

''JE N'ABANDONNERAIS JUSQUE LA FIN !'' Réagit-il tout en enflammant son poing, alors que le démon immortel commença à trembler, à la surprise des trois mages, pour ensuite se casser et s'écrouler comme de la pierre, s'en aucune intervention. ''QU-QUOI !?''

''I-IMPOSSIBLE… ÇA NE SE PEUT PAS… Déliora… Était déjà mort…'' Fit Léon avec rage. ''Pendant 10 ans… Déliora était subverti dans la glace d'Ul… Et nous… Venons d'assister à ces derniers moments…'' Expliqua-t-il tout en tapant le sol du poing, pour ensuite se mettre à pleurer. ''Je ne fais pas le poids… Je ne peux pas surpasser Ul.''

''T-TON PROF ÉTAIT INCROYABLE !'' Déclara Natsu à son nakama, admiratif par le travail d'Ul.

''_Je vais sceller tes ténèbres.'' _Repensa Gray en larmes, mettant sa main devant ses yeux.

''Merci beaucoup… Maître…''

« Erza-san, Happy-san et moi les avons rejoint, après l'effondrement de Déliora. La glace d'Ul-san s'est transformée en eau et à ruisseler vers l'océan. Mais Ul-san est encore en vie. C'est ce que Gray-san a dit. Et c'est ce que je pense aussi. Ul-san est devenue une partie de l'océan, qui veillera sur ses deux élèves pour toujours. Je souhaite qu'ils arrêtent de se battre pour de bon. » Pensa Lucy, observant les deux mages de glace s'entraidaient avec un sourire sur le visage.

''OUAIS ! ON L'A FAIT, ON L'A FAIT !''

''AYE SIR !''

''Vraiment, j'ai eu peur de ce qui pourrait arriver quelque fois. Ul-san est incroyable.'' Soupira la blonde.

''NOUS AVONS ACCOMPLIS UNE S-QUEST !''

''WOO-HOO !''

''CE QUI VEUT DIRE QUE JE VAIS RÉCUPÉRER MON APPARENCE !''

''Ha ha…'' S'amusa le mage de glace, tandis que la rousse toussota dans sa main, avec un air sévère, faisant trembler les mages.

''OH NON ! C'EST VRAI, ON DOIT ENCORE SUBIR LA PUNITION !''

''Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça le réel but de votre mission. Votre S-quest était de sauvé les villageois qui était transformés en démons, non ?''

''Eh !?''

''Votre S-quest n'est pas encore fini : Lucy devrait déjà avoir récupérer son apparence si c'est le cas, mais elle a encore la forme d'un démon.''

''M-mais si Déliora est mort… Ça veut dire que la malédiction devrait bientôt s'estomper…'' Proposa la mage des clés.

''Non… Ce phénomène que vous appelez malédiction n'est pas du à Déliora. C'est la puissance magique de Moon Drip qui a blessé les gens. C'est impossible que la situation change suite à l'effondrement de Déliora, n'est-ce pas ?''

''C-c'est vrai… !''

''DANS CE CAS, TROUVONS UN MOYEN POUR LES SOIGNER RAPIDEMENT !'' S'enthousiasma Natsu.

''AYE SIR !''

''Comment ? Ah.'' Fit Gray en se retournant vers son senior, qui était assis un peu plus loin les bras croisés, adossés sur un rocher.

''Je ne sais pas.'' Répondit Léon.

''QUOOOII !?'' Firent le mage de feu et son chat.

''Mais si vous ne savez pas comment briser ce sort, comment on fait pour le briser ?'' Questionna la constellationniste.

''Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?'' Demanda Léon à son interlocutrice, à la surprise de tous sauf de la mage de rang S.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

''On a appris l'existence du village dès qu'on est arrivé sur cette île il y a trois ans. Cependant, nous n'avons jamais interféré avec les villageois. Et ils ne nous ont jamais visités non plus.''

''C'est parce que à chaque fois qu'ils essayent de venir aux ruines, ils reviennent au village.''

''Ah oui ? Et pourquoi es-tu là, alors ?''

''C'est moi. Je me suis attachée à Lucy avec une corde et on est ensuite entrée dans les ruines. Elle a pu entrer de cette façon.''

''… D'accord… Mais j'ai des doutes sur le fait que Moon Drip influence les corps humais.''

''Quoi… ? Tu vois bien Lucy, non ? Ne me dis pas « c'est pas notre faute ».'' Fit le dragon slayer.

''Nous avons baigné dans la même lumière depuis trois ans, et on a rien. Vous, vous arrivez du jour au lendemain et elle se transforme en démon ? C'est pas étrange ça ?'' Fit-il, les autres n'ayant rien à dire à ça. ''Vous devriez faire attention. Les villageois cachent quelque chose. Et elle aussi. Enfin… Je suppose qu'à partir de maintenant c'est le job de votre guilde, non ?'' Rajouta-t-il tout en détournant le regard, les autres mages restant encore une fois muet.

La mage stellaire, elle, semblait toucher par ses mots, alors que les deux hommes du groupe de Fairy Tail posèrent une main sur son dos pour la réconforter, tout en lui souriant de façon rassurante. Ils arrivèrent à lui rendrent le sourire quelques secondes plus tard, avant qu'ils se retournent vers le mage assis.

''Je ne vais pas te laisser… Tu as détruit le village et-'' Commença le rose, avant que la chevalière ne le fasse taire en appuyant sur ses joues.

''_Sherry… Et nous autres… Nous sommes tous des victimes de Déliora il a tué nos familles… C'est pour ça que nous coopérons avec Léon.'' _Avait révélé Toby à la mage en armure. _''Léon va vaincre Déliora… Il nous vengera sans aucun doute…''_

''Ils ont leurs propres justices. Il n'y a pas d'utilité à se plaindre du passé. Allons-y.''

''Tu dis allons-y, mais comment on va détruire cette malédiction ?'' Demanda le mage de feu.

''Aucune idée.''

''Oh mon…'' Fit-il, tandis que le mage de glace regarda une dernière fois son senior.

''Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?'' Demanda Léon.

''Tu devrais rejoindre une guilde. Tu as des nakamas et des rivaux. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un nouveau but.''

''R-ridicule… Vas t'en.''

* * *

''Huh ?'' Firent les mages avec surprise en arrivant au lieu de stockage, mais n'ayant personne pour les accueillir.

''Personne est ici.''

''C'était là que tout le monde était ?''

''Ouais, car le village était détruit. Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''Hellooo !?'' Cria le chat.

''Je vais prendre un peu de pommade et de bandages temps qu'on est ici.'' Déclara le mage de glace.

''BONJOUR MESSIEURS ! VOUS ÊTES REVENUS ! C-C'EST VRAIMENT INQUIÈTANT ! B-BREF, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT DÉPÉCHEZ-VOUS D'ALLER AU VILLAGE !'' S'affola un villageois avec des cornes et une queue démoniaque, avant de les emmenaient au village, qui étaient revenus à son état normal.

''Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?'' Demanda la mage stellaire.

''Le village… Était détruit hier, mais…'' Ajouta le chat bleu.

''C'est revenu à la normale. Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? C'est comme si le temps a été rembobiné !'' Fit Natsu tout en tapant le mur d'une maison.

''Vu que c'est revenu à la normale, tu ne devrais pas le détruire.'' Commenta Lucy, blasée.

''Temps ?'' Se demanda soudainement le rose tout en repensant à Zalty. ''Impossible… Cependant… Peut-être qu'il se sentait désolé… Bah, tout va bien.'' Fit-il avec un sourire insouciant.

''Aye sir.'' Ajouta le chat bleu avec le même visage.

''Euh… Tout va bien ?'' Demanda la mage stellaire. ''AH OUI ! NOS AFFAIRES !'' Fit-elle tout en courant vers la maison où ils s'étaient installés, avant de remarquer le Maire se recueillir devant la tombe de son fils. « Je vois… La pierre tombale de Bobo-san est redevenue normale aussi. Quel soulagement. » Pensa-t-elle, alors que le dit maire se retourna vers elle.

''Êtes-vous ceux qui ont retourné notre village comme avant, Hoga ?''

''Eh… Non… Pas vraiment…''

''Nous vous sommes reconnaissant. MAIS ! MAGES ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT… DÎTES MOI QUANS VOUS ALLEZ DÉTRUIRE LA LUNE POUR NOUS, ET POUR VOUS !? HOGAAAA !''

''Euh… Comment dire…'' Hésita la constellationniste, avant que la rousse n'intervienne dans la conversation.

''C'est facile de détruire la Lune…''

''Heh… Elle dit quelque chose d'aussi exorbitant comme si c'était normal.'' Commenta Gray, blasé.

''Aye !''

''Mais avant ça, j'aimerais parler un peu aux habitants. Pourriez-vous réunir tout le monde ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le Maire acceptant sa requête et réunissant tous les habitants du village. ''Bien, pour commencer, vous avez tous obtenus cette apparence après l'apparition de la Lune violette, c'est ça ?''

''Hoga… Pour être exact, nous prenons cette apparence seulement quand la Lune apparaît…''

''Selon vous, ça a commencé il y a trois ans.'' Fit-elle, tout en commençant à marcher.

''Oui… C'est bien ça…''

''Ouais…''

''Aussi, depuis trois ans, le rituel de Moon Drip s'effectuait tous jours sur cette île, vous deviez donc voir un rayon lumineux atteindre les ruines tous les jours. Et…'' Reprit-elle, avant de tomber dans le trou que la blonde avait creusé pour piéger les mages, criant « KYAAH ! »

''M-même le trou a été restauré…'' Commenta Happy.

''E-elle a dit « Kyah »…'' Ajouta le rose.

''M-mignon…'' Commenta Gray.

''EH BIEN VOUS VOYEZ QUE LE PIÈGE SERVAIT À QUELQUE CHOSE !'' Cria la mage des clés, tandis que la mage en armure ressortit du trou.

''À chaque fois que vous alliez aux ruines, vous reveniez ici.''

''Uwah… Elle continue de parler comme si rien ne s'était passé…'' ''Quelle verve…'' Commentèrent deux villageois.

''Est-ce que j'ai tord ?''

''Eh bien… Oui, c'est bien ce qui se passe. Je me souviens, nous avions tous pris des armes, j'avais arrangé mes rouflaquettes, et nous sommes partis vers les ruines plusieurs fois. Mais même quand on aller droit vers les ruines, nous nous retrouvions devant les portes du village. On ne pouvait pas nous approcher des ruines. On ne comprenait pas pourquoi au début, mais si vous aussi, Lucy-sama, vous ne pouviez pas y aller alors que vous ne venez pas de cette île, c'est qu'il doit s'agir de la malédiction de la Lune.'' Expliqua le Maire.

''Et enfin, toi Lucy, tu venais à peine d'arriver sur cette île que tu avais déjà été touchée par cette malédiction, alors que Gray, Happy, Natsu et moi-même n'avions rien eu.''

''Euh… Aye. Mais ou veux-tu en venir, Erza-san ?''

''Te souviens-tu du secret que Natsu a entendu ?'' Demanda-t-elle, à l'incompréhension de tous.

''Mais… De quel secret tu parles, Erza-san ? Je ne comprends pas.'' Fit-elle, surprenant les deux garçons et le chat bleu.

''Comme je le pensais.''

''Eh ?''

* * *

''Impressionnante, cette Titania. Elle a déjà découvert ce qui se passe.'' Fit Zalty, sur une branche d'arbre non loin du village, et qui avait une bosse sur la joue.

* * *

Dans le village, la mage en armure commença à s'avancer, s'ex-quipant d'une nouvelle armure. ''Natsu… viens avec moi. Nous allons détruire la Lune maintenant.'' Fit-elle dans une armure ornée de garnitures autour des articulations, ayant des rayures bleues et d'or sur chaque pièce de l'armure, un médaillon ressemblant à un trèfle à quatre feuilles sur col et des plaques d'or avec le bord doublé de fourrure autour de la jupe, ornée d'une ceinture en cuir, son gant gauche couvrant son avant-bras, et le gant droit étant plus grand et plus rond, s'étendant jusqu'à la main, ses genouillères en saillie possédant des ornements métalliques ressemblant à des ailes de dragon, et les plaques étant retenues par des bretelles attachées derrière ses jambes, complétée avec des chaussures.

''OOH !'' S'émerveilla le susnommé, tandis que les trois autres hurlèrent « EEEH !? » en même temps. Les deux mages se dirigèrent ensuite vers une tour utilise pour la garde.

''Je vais détruire la Lune et rendre l'apparence normal à tout le monde.'' Cria Erza.

''Nous allons voir la destruction de la Lune, juste devant nos yeux.'' ''Ooh…'' ''Nous allons enfin redevenir normal.'' Commentèrent les villageois.

''Erza, si tu vas détruire la Lune, on ne devrait pas aller aux ruines ? Ils sont plus haut.'' Fit le dragon slayer, enthousiaste, alors que l'autre mage continua de fixer le ciel.

''C'est suffisant ici. Aussi, les villageois ne peuvent pas s'approcher des ruines. Et je ne pense pas que la méthode que j'ai utilisé avec Lucy devrait fonctionner avec autant de monde.''

''Détruire… La Lune… Même si c'est Erza, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible…'' Commenta le mage de glace.

''C-comment… Elle va faire… ?'' Demanda la mage des clés.

''C'est excitant.'' Fit le chat bleu.

''Dans un sens, oui…''

''Ceci est la Kyojin no Yoroi (Armure des géants). Ça augmente la puissance de lancer du porteur.'' Expliqua la mage de rang S, tout en faisant apparaître une lance. ''Et cette lance est la « Evil Crushing Spear », qui maîtrise les ténèbres.''

''TU VAS L'ENVOYER POUR BRISER LA LUNE !? WHOA ! INGÉNIEUX !''

''Plutôt… Impossible…'' Commentèrent Gray et Lucy.

''Mais ce n'est probablement pas assez pour l'atteindre. Alors je veux utiliser ta puissance thermale pour lui donner un boost.'' Fit la rousse, à l'incompréhension du mage de feu. ''Frappe le bout de la lance aussi fort que tu peux. Ajouter à la puissance de lancer de l'armure des géants, nous briserons la Lune.''

''TRÈS BIEN, COMPRIS !''

''Faisons ça.''

''Pourquoi ils sont tous les deux autant dedans ?'' Demanda le disciple d'Ul.

''Ne me dites pas qu'ils vont réellement briser la Lune…'' S'inquiéta la constellationniste, tandis que la mage en armure prépara son lancée.

''NATSU !''

''OOH !'' Hurla-t-il, enflammant son poing droit pour frapper le bout de la lance.

''VAS-Y !'' Firent-ils en même temps, lançant l'arme à grande vitesse vers le ciel.

''ATTEINS-LE !'' Cria la rousse, tandis que la lance fonça vers la Lune à grande vitesse, sous le regard impressionné des villageois et du mage de feu, avant de créer une explosion, créant ensuite une fissure sur la Lune, à la grande joie des villageois.

''IMPOSSIIIIIIIBLE !'' Hurlèrent Lucy et Gray en chœur, tandis que continua de s'étendre la fissure, dépassant la Lune, avant que le ciel ne se brise, laissant apparaître une nouvelle Lune de couleur normale, entourée d'une sorte d'écran violet.

''EH !?''

''LA LUNE !?'' Demanda le rose.

''C'EST…'' Fit le Maire, tandis que le ciel continua de se briser, répandant de la poussière sur l'île.

''La Lune ne s'est pas brisée… Mais le ciel si… ?'' Fit la mage stellaire, surprise, alors que le ciel se brisa de plus en plus.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE !?'' Demanda le fils d'Igneel.

''Cette île était couverte par une lentille démoniaque.'' Expliqua Erza.

''Une lentille ?''

''Penses-y comme si c'était des gaz d'échappement produit par Moon Drip. Ils se sont cristallisés et ont formés une lentille dans le ciel. C'est pour ça que la Lune semblait violette.'' Expliqua-t-elle, tandis que les personnes transformées en démon se mirent à briller.

''Ça veut dire que…'' Commença la blonde avec un large sourire sur le visage tout en regardant son corps briller.

''La lentille démoniaque est brisée… Maintenant cette île va regagner sa brillance originelle une nouvelle fois.''

''Ah…'' ''Huh… ?'' Firent les villageois une fois qu'ils arrêtèrent de briller, encore sous l'apparence de démon.

''Mais… Ils ne retournent pas à la normale… ?'' Commenta Gray.

''Oh non…'' S'inquiéta Happy.

''Non…Ce sont leur apparence normale. La lentille démoniaque affectait leur mémoire, pas leur apparence.''

''Leur mémoire ?''

'' « Nous devenons des démons la nuit »… C'est faux de penser comme ça.'' Fit-elle, sous le regard interrogateur du rose. ''C'est ce qu'ils sont. Ils étaient des démons depuis le début.'' Expliqua-t-elle, à la surprise des mages.

''P-pour de vrai ?'' Hurla le mage de glace tout en se retournant vers l'un des villageois.

''U-uhm… On est encore confus…''

''Ils ont la capacités de prendre apparence humaine, et sont venus à croire que leur vrais formes était celle d'un humain. C'était l'effet de Moon Drip sur leur mémoire. Nous autres, ainsi que Léon et son groupe, allions bien, car nous sommes des humains. Je suppose que cette perte de mémoire affecte uniquement les démons. Aussi, les villageois et Lucy ne pouvaient pas s'approcher des ruines car se sont des démons. À moins de les aider, des êtres des ténèbres ne peuvent s'approcher des ruines, qui contiennent de la lumière sainte.''

''Incroyable… Je suis content d'avoir laisser ça entre vos mains.'' Commenta un arrivant au village, sous une apparence démoniaque. ''Merci, mages.'' Fit le démon, dans la même tenue de pêcheur que ceux de l'homme qui avaient amenés Natsu et son groupe sur l'île.

''Bo-Bobo…'' Trembla Moka.

''UN FANTÔME ! AAAAAAAAHHH !'' Paniqua Happy.

''VOUS ÊTES CE MARIN !?'' Demanda Gray.

''Eh… !? Mais… EEEH !?'' Fit un villageois en passant son regard de Bobo à la tombe qui lui étais dédié pour revenir à Bobo, alors que celui-ci se mit soudain à éclater de rire.

''Nous les démons ne mourrons pas à cause d'une coupure à la poitrine, si ?'' S'amusa-t-il.

''M-mais… Vous aviez disparus du bateau, non… ?'' Demanda Gray, avant que Bobo ne disparaissent une seconde fois, à la surprise du mage de glace.

''Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu dire la vérité sur le coup.'' S'excusa-t-il dans les airs, volant grâce à des ailes démoniaques.

''Wow !''

''Je me suis enfui de l'île car j'étais le seul à avoir récupérer la mémoire. J'avais peur de tout le monde car ils pensaient tous être des humains.'' Expliqua-t-il, tandis que le Maire trembla, des larmes aux yeux, avant de sortir des ailes et de rejoindre son fils.

''BOBOOOOOOO !'' Fit-il tout en l'enlaçant dans les airs, un large sourire sur leur visage, rejoint ensuite par les autres villageois.

''Fu fu… L'île des démons, huh…'' Commenta Erza.

''Mais… Si on regarde à leurs visages… Ils ressemblent plus à des anges qu'à des démons.'' Ajouta Natsu, souriant lui aussi.

''IL EST EN VIE.'' ''BOBO EST EN VIE.'' ''WOOHOO !'' ''TOUT VA BIEN !'' Crièrent les villageois, tandis que le mage de glace sembla comprendre quelque chose.

''Attends, ça veut dire que Lucy est…'' Fit-il, faisant écarquillés les yeux du chat et du mage de feu.

''Aye, c'est une démone elle aussi.'' Répondit Erza, surprenant les autres, avant que le chat ne remarque quelque chose d'étrange.

''Attendez… Où est Lucy ?'' Demanda-t-il, faisant écarquillés les yeux des mages, tandis que Bobo redescendit, son père à côté de lui.

''Je l'ai vue partir dans la forêt, vers l'est, entraînée par une fille aux cheveux roses et en tenue de bonne. Elle n'opposait pas de résistance, alors je pensais qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.'' Expliqua-t-il avec un visage sérieux, tandis que les mages se précipitèrent de suite vers la forêt, essayant de la rattraper.

''LUCY !'' Crièrent-ils tout en courant.

* * *

''Vous avez vu ça ?'' Demanda Zalty à quelqu'un via une lacrima communicative.

''Ouais. Pourquoi as-tu remis le village comme avant ?''

''Une faveur.'' Répondit-il tout en tendant le pouce.

'' « Soupir » Cependant… Ils ont fait mieux que je le pensais. Fairy Tail… Apparemment, ils ont recruté une démone dans leur guilde… Enfin, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se mettre sur notre route.'' Répliqua Jellal dans sa demeure, alors que Zalty disparut en fumée, laissant place à Ultear, l'une des membres du conseil d'inspection de la magie.

''Je suis d'accord.''

* * *

''ATTENTION !'' Fit la mage en armure tout en attrapant les autres mages et les tirant vers elle, alors qu'une hache bipenne ne s'abattent à l'emplacement des garçons.

''Taurus !?'' Demanda le chat bleu avec surprise.

''Je ne vous laisserez pas faire de mal à meuh Lucy-san !'' Cria-t-il tout en réattaquant les mages, qui esquivèrent encore une fois la hache.

''MERDE ! TANT PIS ! KARYUU NO…''

''Attends, si tu fais ça, Lucy ne va plus pouvoir l'invoquer avant un moment !'' L'arrêta la mage de rang S tout en esquivant une nouvelle attaque.

''ALORS ON FAIT QUOI !?''

''ON FONCE !'' Cria-t-elle tout en dépassant le taureau, suivit de près par les autres mages.

''JE NE MEUH VOUS LAISSEREZ PAS !'' Cria-t-il en se lançant à leur poursuite, mais finissant par disparaître, se faisant de plus en plus distancer au point de ne plus pouvoir les rattraper.

''Vous n'approcherez pas d'Hime-sama !'' S'écria la soubrette tout en s'attaquant elle aussi au groupe, avant de se faire totalement ignorer et de rentrer dans le monde des esprits, du au fait qu'il était déjà impossible pour elle de les rattraper.

* * *

''JE T'AI DIT DE PARTIR !'' Cria la sirène en direction de la mage des clés.

''Non, Aquarius-san.''

''MAIS MERDE LUCY ! ILS NE VEULENT PAS DE TOI ! ILS VEULENT TE TUER EUX AUSSI !''

''Aquarius-san…''

''ÉCOUTE, C'EST LYRA QUI L'A DIT ELLE-MÊME ! ELLE LES A ENTENDUS DIRE QU'ILS N'AIMAIENT PAS TE VOIR COMME ÇA !''

''C'était peut-être autre chose…''

''OU C'ÉTAIT PEUT-ÊTRE LE FAIT QUE TU ES L'APPARENCE D'UN DÉMON QUI LES DÉRANGEAIT !''

''J'ai dit que je reste, alors je reste…'' Fit la mage stellaire tout en s'asseyant.

''PUTAIN TU FAIS CHIER ! VAS-T'EN TEMPS QUE TU LE PEUX ENCORE !''

''Écoute, Aquarius-san, j'avais décidé dès le début que si je leur disais, je ne fuirais pas leur réponse. Quelle qu'elle soit.''

''PUTAIN MAIS…''

''LUCY !'' Fit une voix lointaine, faisant se retourner les deux personnes qui observèrent les mages en question apparaître de la forêt, aucun esprit ne les suivant.

''PUTAIN ! TU VOIS !? ILS SE SONT DÉBARRASSES DES AUTRES !''

''Pourtant, je sens que je peux encore les invoquer, et je ne ressens aucune blessure sur eux…''

''Je m'en fous ! VOUS ! VOUS NE VOUS…''

''ATTENDS ! ON VEUT JUSTE PARLER !'' Cria Erza au loin, tandis que l'esprit continua son geste, avant de se faire stopper par la blonde.

''S'il te plaît, ne les blesses pas.''

''… Tch ! Tu fais vraiment chier !'' Fit la sirène tout en arrêtant son geste, les mages s'arrêtant devant eux, les garçons essoufflaient. ''Je vous préviens, si vous tentez quoique ce soit, je vous noie. Compris ?'' Menaça-t-elle en se retournant vers eux.

''On veut juste parler. Je te le promet.'' Déclara la chevalière.

''… Mouais.'' Fit l'esprit, peu convaincue.

''Aquarius-san, tu devrais te reposer. Tu épuises ta magie.''

''… « Soupir ». D'accord. Mais je surveillerais la conversation. Si ça part mal, vous aurez affaires à moi.'' Déclara une dernière fois l'esprit avant de partir en poussière.

''Fiou… C'était vraiment difficile d'en arriver là. Surtout avec les attaques de tes esprits.'' Soupira Happy tout en s'essuyant le front.

''Tu ne faisais que voler…'' Rétorqua Gray, en age.

''Eheh…'' Rigola doucement la constellationniste.

''Oy, pourquoi tes esprits nous ont attaqués ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''Ils voulaient me protéger.''

''Ça on avait compris, mais pourquoi ?''

''… Lorsque j'ai envoyé Lyra pour vous aidez, elle vous a entendu dire que vous n'aimiez pas me voir comme ça. Ils ont tout de suite pensaient à ma véritable apparence.'' Expliqua-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux des mages tandis que la rousse leur lança un regard extrêmement sévère.

''Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais invoquer autant d'esprit.'' Commenta Erza, ne voulant rien dire sur son apparence et la phrase dite par les mages pour l'instant.

''Je ne les ai pas invoqués.''

''Quoi ?! Ils étaient presque tous là pour nous arrêter !'' Fit Happy, surpris.

''Je suis encore une débutante dans la magie de constellationniste. Ils ont donc préférés traverser la porte par eux-mêmes. Ils savaient que je ne les invoquerait pas pour vous arrêtez, de toute façon, alors ils sont venus ici avec leur propre magie.''

''Leur propre magie ?'' Demanda Gray.

''Même si ce sont des esprits, ils ont leur magie. Cette magie s'épuise de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'ils restent dans ce monde, pour maintenir leur porte ouverte…''

''Que se passerait-il si ils n'avaient plus de magie ?'' Demanda le chat aux ailes.

''Ils mourraient…'' Répondit-elle, de la tristesse dans la voix.

''Je vois… Ils tiennent vraiment à toi, si ils sont prêts à risquer leurs vies pour te protéger.'' Commenta la rousse.

''Aye… Mais ce sont des nakamas précieux pour moi. Je ne me permettrais pas qu'ils meurent. Même si c'est pour me protéger.''

''Je vois…''

''Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit que tu es une démone ?'' Demanda le rose.

''J'avais peur…'' Répondit-elle, n'obtenant aucun commentaire des mages là-dessus.

''… Tu comptais le dire à la guilde ?'' Fit le disciple d'Ul.

''Peut-être… Je ne sais pas vraiment…'' Répondit-elle, n'obtenant encore une fois aucun commentaire. ''Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup menti à la guilde…''

''Comment ça ?''

''Eh bien… Natsu-san, je connais ton père, Igneel.'' Fit-elle, alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. ''Je ne sais pas si il y a des livres sur les dragons, mais je le connais. On s'est déjà rencontrés avant.''

''T-tu sais où il est ? S'il te plaît, dis le moi ! Je t'en prie !'' Fit-il tout en s'agenouillant devant la mage des clés, mais semblant cependant comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas révélé cette information.

''Non. C'est l'une des seules vérités que j'ai dit à la guilde. Je ne sais vraiment pas du tout où il est. Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait disparu… Désolée.'' Répondit-elle, détournant le regard mais regrettant de ne pas pouvoir aider le dragon slayer.

''J-je vois…'' Fit-il avec tristesse, avant de s'inquiéter un peu en voyant la blonde se mordre la lèvre, un visage empli d'excuse.

''Si tu connais Igneel, tu as quel âge ?'' Demanda le mage de glace avant de se faire frapper sur la tête par la chevalière.

''CE GENRE DE QUESTION NE SE POSE PAS À UNE FILLE !''

''Désolé !''

''Hmhmhm… Disons… Que je suis plus âgée que 18 ans. Assez âgée pour connaître Igneel avant qu'il adopte Natsu-san.''

''Je vois… Mais pourquoi tu avais peur de nous dire qui tu es réellement ?'' Demanda Erza.

''Eh bien… Ma tête peut rapporter gros si je meurs.''

''Comment ça ?''

''Je… « Soupir » Je suis la dernière représentante de ma race.''

''Huh ? Mais pourtant, les habitants de cette île te ressemble un peu : ils peuvent prendre apparence humaine et ont la taille d'un être humain.'' Déclara Happy.

''Disons que je suis différente d'eux. On a la même capacité pour prendre apparence humaine, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a en commun… Ça et le fait qu'on aime pas trop le sang.''

''… D'accord. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ta tête peut rapporter gros.''

''… Vous vous souvenez de mes deux compagnons de voyage, avant que j'arrive à la guilde ?''

''Tes compagnons ? Tu veux dire André et Shiro ?'' Se rappela le disciple d'Ul.

''Aye… J'ai aussi menti pour eux.'' Avoua-t-elle, faisant arquer les sourcils des mages. ''Quand j'ai dit qu'ils voulaient me tuer… Pour gagner l'argent que paierait certaines personnes à voir mon père souffrir, c'était faux.''

''Alors pourquoi ils t'ont attaqués ?''

''… Étant donné que je suis la dernière représentante d'une race de démon, mon corps à énormément de valeur, même mort. Et… Sur le bon marché, on pourrait me revendre près de 1 milliard de Jewel morte.'' Répondit-elle, alors que les mages commencèrent à trembler, la mage de rang S étant la seule à garder son contrôle.

''PUTAIN ! JE…'' Commencèrent les deux garçons, avant d'être tirés par le col par la mage.

''Je dois discuter avec eux, en privé.'' Fit-elle sous le regard interrogateur de la démone, alors qu'ils s'éloignèrent assez pour ne pas être entendus d'elle, même en criant.

''Oy, Erza, pourquoi tu as fait ça !?'' S'énerva le mage de feu.

''Pour parler de ce qu'elle nous a dit sans qu'elle nous écoute. Mais tout d'abord, Gray, Natsu et Happy, vous me décevez.'' Fit-elle, les susnommés commençant à transpirer en comprenant pourquoi elle disait ça.

''Eh bien… Je ne pensais pas que Lyra croirais que je parlais de l'apparence de Lucy.'' S'excusa le mage de glace.

''Je vous avez pourtant dis de faire attention à ce que vous dites sur cette île.''

''Désolé…'' S'excusèrent-ils, laissant un petit moment de pause.

''Tu le savais depuis le début Erza ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''Quand elle m'a expliqué ce qui se passait sur cette île, j'ai compris qui elle était, et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas qu'elle soit une démone… Sinon, que pensez-vous de Lucy maintenant ?''

''Pour moi, je te l'ai dit : c'est ma nakama. Je m'en fous de qui elle est réellement.''

''Bien. Et vous, Natsu et Happy ?''

''Si je retrouve ces deux bâtards qui ont osés trahir Lucy, je les crame ! On ne trahit pas ses nakamas, peu importe qui ils sont ou l'argent qu'on peut gagner en les tuant !''

''Aye sir !''

''Je vois… Moi aussi ça me révolte, Natsu. Mais garde ton calme.''

''… Aye… Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de les cramer si je les croise.'' Souffla-t-il.

''Non, bien sur que non…''

''Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi elle n'aime pas trop l'argent.'' Commenta Gray.

''Ouais, pas étonnant. Mais elle aurait pu dire à la guilde qui elle est réellement dès le début. On lui aurait rien fait.''

''En parlant de ça, on ne le dira pas à la guilde.'' Ordonna la mage de rang S.

''EEH !? POURQUOI !? ILS NE VONT PAS L'ATTAQUER !'' Firent les trois autres de surprises.

''Je le sais, mais c'est son secret. Il y a certaine chose qu'on a peur de révéler, du au fait qu'on risque d'être rejeté. Et c'est justement ce dont à peur Lucy : qu'on la rejette. C'est sans doute ce qui a dut lui arriver beaucoup de fois. Il faut qu'elle apprenne d'elle-même à faire confiance à la guilde. Qu'elle apprenne qu'on l'acceptera même si elle est un être démoniaque.''

''… D'accord. On ne dira rien.''

''Yosh ! J'ai encore plus envie de me battre contre elle !''

'' « Soupir » Natsu…'' Fit le chat bleu, blasé.

''Bon, allons la voir.'' Fit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers elle, suivit de près par les autres mages. ''Lucy, on a discuté, et on a décidé de ne rien dire à la guilde.''

''Je vois. Vous voulez garder l'argent pour vous…'' Répondit Lucy tout en baissant la tête, les mages ne répondant rien à cause de la surprise, avant que la blonde ne prenne ses clés et les tendirent vers eux. ''S'il vous plaît, donnez mes clés à des constellationnistes qui…''

''Stop ! Tu prends tout de travers.'' L'arrêta Gray, lui faisant relever la tête sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

''Huh ?''

''Tu sais, on s'en fout que tu sois une démone ou une humaine. T'es notre nakama. C'est tout ce qui importe pour nous.'' Reprit-il.

''On a décidé de te laisser le temps qu'il te faudra pour le dire à la guilde. On gardera ce secret pour nous en attendant.'' Rajouta Erza.

''Oh ! Il faut aussi qu'on se combatte !'' Ajouta Natsu, alors que la mage stellaire se mit à pleurer.

''WOUAH ! NATSU, TU AS FAIT PLEURER LUCY !'' Paniqua le chat.

''JE VAIS TE LE FAIRE PAYER !'' Hurla la rousse, invoquant une épée.

''OUAAAAHHH ! DÉSOLÉ !''

''Arigatô !'' Pleura la démone, coupant les mages dans leur dispute et les faisant sourire.

''OY, NATSU, VIENS ICI !''

''OUAAAHH ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !''

''Ahahah…'' Rigola le mage de glace, avant de tendre sa main vers la blonde, qui le regarda avec joie malgré ses larmes. ''Tu ne vas pas rester assis, si ?'' Fit-il tout en l'aidant à se lever, tandis que la rousse stoppa la course-poursuite après avoir cabossé le rose.

''Bon, on retourne au village ?'' Demanda la mage en armure, tout en guidant le chemin, un sourire sur le visage.

''Oy, Luce, combat-moi !'' S'exclama soudainement le dragon slayer, sous le rire de la constellationniste.

''Un jour, je te le promet. Mais pas aujourd'hui.'' Répondit-elle, l'autre mage détournant du regard, peu satisfait de la réponse. ''C'EST QUOI CE VISAGE !?'' Hurla-t-elle tout en donnant un coup de tranche de la main sur la tête du boudeur.

''Oy, tu te répètes…'' Commenta-t-il, blasé, avant de continuer leur chemin jusqu'au village.

''Au fait, tu ne te souvenais pas des villageois ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en repensant au sort.

''Je ne les connais pas.''

''Huh ? Pourtant, tu disais les connaître avant de partir.''

''Disons que je savais quel genre de personne vivait sur cette île. Je leur envoyais de temps en temps des lettres pour prendre de leur nouvelle. Et j'ai fini par tisser des liens.''

''Je vois.'' Fit-il, avant de tomber sur le rassemblement des villageois en plein centre de leur village.

''Maintenant que Senpai et les mages sont là, on peut faire la fête ! UNE FÊTE DE DÉMON !'' Proposa Bobo avec joie.

''AYE !'' Hurlèrent les villageois et la constellationniste, de large sourire sur leurs visages.

''Ça va être un carnage…'' Commenta Happy, blasé, tandis qu'ils allaient s'asseoir à des tables, un banquet préparaient pour eux par les villageois sous leur apparence de démon, alors que les mages étaient éparpillés un peu partout, Erza, Happy et Lucy ensemble, Natsu et Gray assis un peu à l'écart.

''Vos blessures ne vous font pas mal ?'' Demanda l'une des villageoise en s'approchant du mage de glace.

''Vous êtes… ?''

''Vous avez oublié ?'' Demanda-t-elle, avant de prendre l'apparence de la fille qui avait aidé Gray à son réveil le matin.

''Oh, c'est vous…'' Fit-il, tandis que plusieurs filles se regroupèrent auprès de lui.

''Vous me reconnaissez maintenant ?'' Fit-elle en reprenant son apparence de démon.

''Oui…''

''Depuis le début, nous avons toujours pensé que c'était vous le meilleur, Gray !'' ''Oui, vous êtes vraiment cool !'' ''Mais vous nous préférez sous notre apparence humaine, n'est-ce pas ?'' Firent trois filles en s'accroupissant auprès de lui.

''Je ne dirais pas ça… Je trouve que ça vous va plutôt bien…'' Répondit-il, les filles criant de joie à cette réponse.

''Gray est si gentil, je le savais !'' ''Ça redonne confiance ne soi !'' ''Dansons ensemble ! Notre spéciale salsa des démons !'' Crièrent-elles, les quatre filles entraînant le mage de glace.

''Gray est vraiment populaire auprès des filles.'' Commenta la blonde avec un sourire, sous son apparence de démon.

''Il a l'air de bien s'amusé.'' Commenta Happy.

''Gray-sama a bien raison…'' Commença le Maire avec tristesse, attirant l'attention des trois mages assis à côté de lui. ''Nous pensons que notre apparence est une faiblesse, alors nous n'avons aucun contact avec les autres îles.''

''C'est pour cette raison que nous avons lancé la rumeur de la malédiction sur cette île.'' Ajouta Bobo.

''C'est donc pour ça que les gens en avaient peur au port.'' Commenta le chat bleu.

''Vous savez, les humains ne tolèrent pas vraiment les démons. Ils ont tendance à vouloir nous tuer dès qu'ils nous voient. Il suffit de voir les réactions des gens au port d'Harujion pour voir ce qu'ils pensent des démons…'' Ajouta la mage stellaire, attristée.

''Mais je crois que maintenant, nous allons avoir de meilleures relations avec les gens du continent. Nous devrions coopérer et nous aider les uns les autres.'' Reprit Moka avec espoir.

''Si vous y allez dans cet état d'esprit, peu importe votre apparence, ils comprendront.'' Répondit la rousse avec un sourire rassurant, que les démons rendirent.

* * *

''Tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ?'' Demanda Toby à Yuuka, sur une colline pour observer le village.

''Ouais, difficile d'accepter une telle situation… Toi, tu restes ici avec Reitei Lyon.''

''Tout est une question d'Amour.'' Ajouta Sherry, avant de partir vers le village avec l'homme aux gros sourcils, s'arrêtant ensuite au milieu des villages, les villageois commençant à murmurer dès qu'ils les avaient remarqués.

''Gray…'' Firent des démones en voyant le susnommé se lever.

''On va s'en occuper. Ne vous inquiétez pas.'' Répondit-il, tandis que la mage de rang S se leva et se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

''Que voulez-vous ?''

''Vous vous êtes bien occupés de Reitei Léon : il ne peut plus bouger.'' Commença l'homme annulant la magie.

''Nous sommes venus régler nos comptes.'' Rajouta la rose.

''Attendez ! Vous n'avez pas entendus ? Léon et nous avons…'' Tenta la blonde.

''Ce n'est pas le même problème.''

''Nous allons en finir une fois pour toutes.'' Ajouta la marionnettiste.

''Super, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !'' S'enthousiasma le dragon slayer.

''Attendez ! Nous ne pouvons pas tout le temps compter sur vous !'' Déclara Bobo.

''Oui, c'est vrai !'' ''Nous devons défendre notre propre village !''

''Je comprends votre réaction. Cependant, je vais m'en occuper.'' Déclara la mage en armure tout en s'avançant vers les deux mages.

''Titania de Fairy Tail ? Tu m'as bien rendu service sur la plage.'' Fit Sherry.

''C'est une adversaire de taille.'' Ajouta Yuuka.

''Euh… Si ça peut t'aider, Sherry-san est marionnettiste : elle manipule les rochers et les arbres.'' Fit Lucy.

''Et le type avec les gros sourcils peut neutraliser la magie.'' Ajouta Natsu.

''Je vois. Alors j'en finirais avec eux avant qu'ils aient pu faire quoi que soit !'' Fit-elle, attaquant les deux mages, qui ne firent rien hormis s'apprêter à subir un puissant coup, pour ensuite tomber à terre, à la surprise des villageois et du rose.

''Incroyable !''

''Erza-sama est très forte, même à mains nues !'' Commenta Happy.

'' « -sama » ?'' Commenta la constellationniste.

''Impressionnant.''

''C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas de taille.''

''Vous voulez dire que…''

''Je sais que ça n'excuse pas nos actions, mais nous voulions en finir.'' Commença Yuuka.

''C'est ce qu'ils voulaient dire par « régler nos comptes ».'' Comprit Happy.

''Reitei-sama nous a tous racontés.''

''Grâce à vous, nous sommes libérés de notre haine envers Déliora.''

''Je vois. Déliora vous a aussi…'' Comprit Gray.

''Il a détruit nos villages quand nous étions enfants. Nos amis et nos familles sont réduits en cendres. Reitei-sama allait enfin vaincre Déliora, c'est pour ça qu'on l'a suivi. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire souffrir des innocents. Nous détestions tant Déliora qu'au final, on était pas différent de lui.''

''Nous avions oublié l'Amour.''

''Pour moi, vous êtes entièrement pardonnés.'' Déclara la blonde avec un sourire, surprenant les deux mages.

''Je suis désolée, Lucy-san. J'ai dit des choses sur toi que je regrette.''

''Non, non, c'est bon.'' Fit-elle, avant de repenser à quelque chose et de siffler. ''ANGELICA-CHAN !'' Cria-t-elle, à la surprise de tous, alors que la souris géante se mit à courir vers la démone, l'air content.

« Elle l'a dompté… ! » Pensèrent les mages, moins Erza.

''J'ai soigné les blessures d'Angelica-chan, Sherry-san.'' Déclara-t-elle tout en caressant la souris, avant que son sourire ne disparaisse pour laisser place à un air sérieux, faisant transpirer à grosse goutte Angelica.

''Elle a peur… ?'' Se demanda Gray, alors que la constellationniste souleva la souris d'un bras, faisant sortir les yeux des orbites des mages sous la surprise, sauf de la chevalière.

''Tu as encore trop mangé, Angelica-chan !'' Gronda-t-elle tout en la reposant par terre, la souris baissant la tête comme un enfant grondé. ''Tu ne va pas être belle si tu continues de manger autant !'' Reprit-elle, avant de s'envoler, sortant des ailes noires ressemblant à ceux d'une chauve-souris géante de son dos, et de tapoter la tête de la souris, un sourire réconfortant au visage. ''C'est pas grave. Je suis sûre que tu vas moins manger maintenant. N'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la démone chaleureusement, la souris acquiesçant avec joie. ''… Angelica-chan, est-ce que tu peux nous emmener Sherry-san, Yuuka-san, Gray-san et moi auprès de Léon-san, s'il te plaît ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux, à l'interrogation des susnommés, tandis que la souris acquiesça.

''Pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer à propos de Déliora. Et j'aimerais en parler à toutes les victimes.'' Répondit-elle en baissant la tête, sous le regard interrogateur des concernés.

''D'accord. On y va.'' Fit-il avant de monter sur la souris, suivit de Sherry, Lucy et Yuuka, pour ensuite s'envoler et partir vers la plage où Sherry s'est fait vaincre. Quelques heures plus tard, les deux mages de Fairy Tail étaient revenus au village, mais aucun des deux ne regardait l'autre. Cependant, Gray s'assit à côté de Lucy, à sa surprise, mais ne dit rien durant toute la durée de la fête, hormis ses rires partageaient avec elle quand le rose se mit à faire l'idiot avec son compagnon, et des idioties de certains villageois pour mettre l'ambiance.

* * *

Vous connaissez maintenant l'un des secrets de Lucy. Mais quel est son rapport avec Déliora? Je vous laisse le découvrir plus tard ^^.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera très bientôt. J'avais commencé à l'écrire et j'en ai terminé un peu plus de la moitié.

Bonne journée :D.


	12. Team Natsu

Bonjour,

Désolé, je ne pensais pas que ce chapitre me prendrait autant de temps.

Une assez grande partie de ce chapitre est de ma création. Je vous laisse cependant le découvrir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Team Natsu :**

Le lendemain matin, après avoir fait la fête toute la nuit, les mages se préparèrent à repartir, Erza discutant avec les villageois tandis que la blonde était assise à côté de Gray pour voir sa cicatrice sur son front, Natsu et Happy mangeant près des deux mages.

''H-hey… ? Il mange du feu… ?'' Demanda un villageois en voyant le rose mangeait des torches.

''C'est un démon…''

''Hmm… Ta blessure va laisser une cicatrice.'' Déclara la constellationniste.

''Huh ? Je m'en fous.''

''Mais c'est sur ton visage.''

''Je m'en fous où je suis blessé, tant que mes cicatrices peuvent se voir.''

''Hm ? Bien dit…'' Fit-elle avec un sourire, avec de baisser la tête, un visage attristé sous le regard interrogateur de Natsu et Happy. ''Je suis vraiment désolée pour Déliora. Je ne voulais pas…''

''Écoutes, Lucy, je sais ce que tu penses. _On_ le sait tous. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est Déliora qui les a tués, pas toi.''

''Aye. Mais…'' Commença-t-elle, avant que le mage de glace ne l'enlace.

''On ne t'en veut pas. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.'' Répondit-il, la démone répliquant par un sourire avant que le disciple d'Ul ne brise l'étreinte.

''Quelle genre de blessure est invisible ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer, préférant ne pas demander pourquoi la blonde se pardonnait.

''La ferme. J'essayais de dire quelque chose de cool, alors écrase.''

''Cool ?'' Demanda-t-il, blasé, alors que Lucy soupira de leur nouvelle dispute.

''Qu-quoi !? Vous ne pouvez pas accepter la récompense… ?'' Demanda avec surprise le Maire, alors que les autres villageois se mirent à murmurer.

''Aye. Votre bonheur est suffisant pour nous. On apprécie cela.''

''Hoga, mais…''

''Comme je vous l'ai dit la nuit dernière, la requête n'était pas officiellement acceptée par notre guilde. Une bande d'idiot a volé cette mission.''

''Hoga, mais ça ne change pas le fait que vous nous avez sauvés. L'accepteriez comme un cadeau de remerciements à des amis, au lieu d'une récompense pour une guilde ?'' Sourit Moka, la rousse secouant la tête avec sourire.

''C'est difficile de refuser placer de cette façon.'' Répondit-elle, attirant l'attention des deux hommes.

''7 MILLION DE JEWELS !'' ''WHOA !'' S'exclamèrent le mage de glace et de feu respectivement, la joie lisible sur leur visage.

''Mais accepter cela voudrait dire aller à l'encontre des règles de notre guilde. Cependant, nous acceptons la récompense additionnelle : la clé d'or.''

''ON NE VEUX PAS ÇA !''

''A-attendez, je ne voulais pas faire ça pour la récompense.'' Répondit la mage stellaire, faisant se retourner tout le monde.

''Mais, Senpai, acceptez au moins cette clé, s'il vous plaît. Hoga.''

''M-mais…''

''Nous vous sommes très reconnaissant de nous avoir aidés, Senpai, mais nous voulons vous donnez cette clé d'or par gratitude. S'il vous plaît, acceptez au moins ceci.'' Ajouta Bobo, tout en mettant la clé en question dans la main de la blonde, un sourire sur le visage.

''Aye. Arigatô.'' Répondit-elle avec un sourire, que les villageois rendirent.

''Nous pouvons aussi vous ramenez à Harujion.''

''Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous avons notre propre bateau.'' Répondit-elle, sous le regard interrogateur de tous, avant de les conduire à la plage où le bateau qu'avait pris Erza les attendait.

''UN BATEAU PIRATE !?'' S'exclama Gray de stupeur.

''Ne me dis pas que tu l'as détourné ! Whoa…'' S'émerveilla Happy.

''Brrr… Ça me donne la chair de poule…'' Fit la constellationniste.

''Si tu veux nager, je t'accompagnes.'' Souris le rose.

''Ça n'arriveras pas.'' Répondit-elle, avant de monter sur le bateau avec les autres mages et de regarder les villageois.

''TOUT LE MONDE ! ARIGATÔ !'' Remercièrent les habitants de Galuna en saluant le groupe.

''PRENEZ SOIN DE VOUS !'' Cria les membres du groupe.

''Faisons le « Demon Shake Shake Dance » une nouvelle fois.'' ''Bonne chance pour vos jobs.'' ''Fairy Tail est la meilleure !'' ''Revenez nous voir quand vous voulez !''

* * *

''Ils sont partis…'' Commenta Yuuka en regardant depuis une falaise les mages s'éloignés.

''Je… JE NE PLEURE PAS DU TOUT !'' Pleura Toby.

''Attends… Alors pourquoi tu… ?'' Fit l'homme aux grands sourcils, tellement blasé qu'il ne voulait plus finir sa phrase.

''Est-ce que ça va ? C'est votre co-disciple, et vous avez finalement fait la paix… Je parle d'Amour-'' Demanda Sherry à Léon avec un peu d'inquiétude, qui souriait malgré ses blessures.

''C'est bon.'' Fit-il, avant de regarder le ciel. ''Hey… Est-ce qu'une guilde est fun ?''

* * *

''Je suis déçue de l'affaire Déliora.'' Fit Ultear, en entrant dans les appartements de Jellal.

''He bien, on ne peut rien y faire… On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était mort depuis longtemps. Avoir une main sur Déliora m'aurais permis d'avoir une main sur mon rêve.''

''Je suis désolée, Jycrain-sama. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé la magie de cette femme si puissante.''

''Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. Les larmes d'Ul… Ultear. Si elle était encore en vie, je suis sûr sans aucun doute qu'elle serait membre des dix mages saints.'' Répondit-il tout en montrant son collier, montrant ainsi qu'il est membre de cette organisation.

''Vous pensez trop haut d'elle. Ma mère était une femme pitoyable, possédée par le mal et trompé par mon père.''

''Plus la chose que tu perds est important, plus la puissance que tu gagnes est puissante.''

''J'étais juste une tache sur la ligne de ma mère.''

''Ah bon ? Peut-être a-t-elle pris deux disciples par regret.''

''Assez à propos de ça. Passons plutôt à la prochaine étape.'' Fit-elle en souriant et en mettant un doigt sur la bouche du mage saint.

''Hey… Tu…'' Fit-il tout en écarquillant les yeux, alors qu'une bosse gonfla sur la joue gauche d'Ultear, à l'endroit où le rose l'avait frappé.

''KYAAAAAH ! C'EST QUOI ÇA !?''

''HAHAHA ! Ça a finalement enflé ! … Au passage, que penses-tu de Natsu après l'avoir combattu ?''

''Je n'ai pas même utilisé la moitié de ma puissance, mais il est incroyable. Il va continuer de devenir plus fort.''

''Comme je le pensais… C'est enfant d'Igneel. Continue de brûler, pour le bien de mon plan…'' Fit-il avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage, partagé par la femme.

''Et cette démone ? Elle pourrais être un problème pour notre plan.''

''Non. Elle ne posera aucun problème. Je connais les points faibles des démons.'' Fit-il, son sourire s'agrandissant.

* * *

''ON EST REVENUS !'' Cria Natsu avec joie.

''REVENUS !''

''Tout cela pour une petite clé…'' Commenta Gray.

''C'était une S-quest aussi…'' Ajouta Happy.

''Gray-san, ce n'est pas une clé, mais une personne.'' Défendit la blonde.

''Aye, désolé.''

''La requête n'était pas acceptée officiellement. C'est assez juste.'' Rajouta la rousse.

''Tu es la seule qui à gagner quelque chose, Lucy. Vendons-là.'' Proposa le chat bleu.

''NON !'' Rétorqua avec violence la constellationniste, à la surprise des autres mages. ''Écoutes, Happy-san, il y a 12 clés du zodiaque dans le monde. Ils sont très rares. Aujourd'hui, non seulement les constellationnistes sont mal vus à cause de la faiblesse physique de beaucoup d'entre eux, mais en plus certains constellationnistes maltraitent leurs esprits. Je refuse de donner un esprit à quiconque les maltraitent, et encore moins à une personne au hasard.'' Expliqua-t-elle avec tendresse.

''Ok, j'ai compris.'' Fit le chat volant avec joie

''Au fait, ce taureau et cette servante font partis des clés rares ?'' Nargua le rose.

''Je suis encore une débutante dans cette magie, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien te battre si je m'entraînais.''

''Alors, quelle clé as-tu eu ?''

''Si il m'accepte, j'ai obtenu Sagittarius-san, l'archer.''

''Sagittarius ?'' Fit Gray en s'imaginant un homme avec une tête de cheval.

''Non, plutôt comme ça.'' Répondit-elle, voyant d'une certaine manière ce que pensait le mage de glace et corrigeant sa pensée par un centaure, alors que le rose pensa à une sorte de pieuvre avec une tête de tournesol et un visage. ''Ce n'est ni un cheval, ni un humain.''

''Pourquoi as-tu dit « si il m'accepte » ?'' Demanda la mage en armure.

''Ce sont des personnes. Je ne veux pas leur mentir sur qui je suis réellement, quelque soit le nouvel esprit que j'obtiens. Et je leur demande si je peux posséder leurs clés. Si ils refusent, je leur trouverais un Maître qui traitera bien ses esprits.''

''Tu tiens vraiment à leur bien-être, huh ?'' Sourit Erza, la mage stellaire répondant par un autre sourire. ''Bien, maintenant, allons à la guilde et voyons quelle punition vous aller subir.''

''WHUO !'' ''J'AI FAILLI OUBLIÉ !'' Crièrent les autres membres, blancs et la frayeur se lisant sur leur visage.

''Au vu de cette affaire, je pense que je peux fermer les yeux sur vos actions. Mais c'est au Maître de rendre le verdict. Je ne vais pas vous défendre, alors préparez-vous à votre punition.''

''NE ME DÎTES PAS QU'ON VA FAIRE _**ÇA**_ !?'' Paniqua le chat bleu, suant à grosse goutte.

''NON, ATTENDS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS FAIRE _**ÇA **_!'' Hurla Gray dans le même état.

''C'EST QUOI _**ÇA**_ !?'' Demanda la mage des clés en pleine panique.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je suis sûr que Jii-chan va nous féliciter et nous dire bon travail.'' Fit le dragon slayer avec un sourire confiant.

''Tu es stupidement optimiste, Natsu-san.''

''Non… Je suis sûre que _**Ça **_est la punition. Fu fu… Ça me démanges réellement de voir ça.'' Se moqua la chevalière, tandis que le sourire du rose disparu, remplacer par une cascade de sueur.

''NOOOOOOOON ! TOUS SAUF _**ÇA **_!''

''MAIS C'EST QUOI _**ÇA**_ !?''

''Bien, allons-y.'' Fit la mage de rang S tout en traînant le rose, alors que des murmures se firent entendre par les habitants. ''Quoi… ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec la guilde.'' Comprit-elle, avant de voir le bâtiment en question.

''Qu-quoi ?'' Demanda la blonde.

''C'est…'' Commença Gray sans finir sa phrase, estomaqué par la vision du bâtiment complètement ravagé, des poutres de fer énorme ressortant de partout.

''NOTRE GUILDE !''

''QUI… !?'' Cria Natsu de colère, des larmes aux yeux, alors que la mage des clés préféra regarder autre part et que le mage de glace observa la scène avec colère.

''Que s'est-il passé ici… ?'' Demanda Erza avec colère.

''Phantom… C'est mortifiant… Mais…'' Hésita Mirajane, avant que les mages ne rentrent dans le bâtiment, allant au sous-sol qui constitué maintenant le hall de la guilde.

''Hey, regardez, c'est Erza.'' ''Et Natsu et Gray sont avec elle.'' Déclarèrent deux membres, sans grand enthousiasme.

''Vous avez vu ce qui est arrivé à la guilde !? Merde !'' Jura Nab.

''PUTAIN DE PHANTOM ! COMMENT OSENT-ILS FAIRE ÇA À NOTRE GUILDE !'' Hurla un autre de colère.

''Nous avons toujours était en mauvais termes avec eux.''

''ALLONS-Y ET ÉCRASONS LEUR GUILDE !'' Proposa Max de colère.

''Calme-toi ! C'est de Phantom dont nous parlons.''

''Yo. Bon retour.'' Fit le Maître, totalement calme malgré la situation.

''Nous sommes revenus.'' Commença la chevalière sans enthousiasme.

''JII-CHAN ! CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT D'ÊTRE CONTENT !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de colère.

''Ooh, vous voilà. LES GARS ! COMMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ALLER FAIRE UNE S-QUEST SANS PERMISSION !?''

''Eh !?'' ''Huh !?'' Firent Lucy et Gray, ne revenant pas que Makarof se soucie de cela.

''PUNITION ! JE VAIS VOUS DONNEZ VOTRE PUNITION MAINTENANT ! PRÉPAREZ-VOUS !''

''CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT POUR ÇA !''

''Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant !'' Fit-il tout en frappant légèrement sur la tête du rose, du chat et du mage de glace avec la tranche de sa main, donnant une claque sur les fesses de la blonde avec un grand sourire.

''KYAAH !'' Cria-t-elle, se protégeant les fesses de suite.

''Maître ! Comportez-vous bien.'' Réprimanda la blanche.

''MAÎTRE ! COMPRENEZ-VOUS NOTRE SITUATION DU MOMENT !?'' Cria la rousse avec colère.

''ILS ONT DÉMOLIS NOTRE GUILDE !'' Ajouta Natsu dans le même état.

''Eh bien, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on doit faire des tapages.'' Répondit-il tout en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

''QUOI !?''

''Phantom, n'est-ce pas ? C'est aussi loin que ces idiots iront. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ils se sont donné la peine d'attaqué une guilde vide.'' Ajouta-t-il tout en buvant sa bière.

''Une guilde vide ?'' Demanda la mage de rang S à la barmaid.

''Ils ont apparemment fait ça durant la nuit.''

''Donc, personne n'a été blessé… Nous avons était chanceux.''

''Il n'y a pas besoin de se fâcher avec quelqu'un qui à recours à des attaques surprises. Laissez-les.''

''JE NE PEUX PAS ACCEPTER ÇA ! JE NE ME SENTIRAIS PAS BIEN TANT QUE JE NE LES AURAIS PAS ÉCRASÉ !'' Déclara le mage de feu.

''Cette discussion est finie. Nous prendrons des jobs ici temps que le première étage ne sera pas reconstruits.''

''ON N'A PAS DE TEMPS POUR DES JOBS !''

''NATSU ! LA FERME !'' Récria Makarof, tout en frappant une nouvelle fois les fesses de la blonde.

''Pourquoi il frappe mes fesses ? C'est de l'harcèlement, là…''

''Maître, ne poussez pas…'' Commença sans finir la barmaid.

''Ah, attendez… Je dois prendre la fuite.'' Fit le vieil homme tout en s'éloignant d'eux.

''Comment peux-tu être si calme pour ça, Jii-chan… ?''

''Natsu… Je suis sûre que le Maître est aussi choqué que nous. Mais une guerre entre guilde est interdit par le conseil.'' Expliqua la blanche avec tristesse.

''CE SONT EUX QUI NOUS ONT ATTAQUÉ EN PREMIER !''

''C'est à part du problème.''

''Si c'est comme ça que le Maître le prend… Alors nous devons l'accepter…'' Fit Erza avec difficulté et tristesse, partagé par les autres mages. Ils restèrent ainsi dans la guilde jusque la nuit tombée, écoeurés et n'ayant pas le moral pour faire une mission.

''C'est vraiment sérieux là…'' Fit la blonde sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle, marchant en équilibre sur le bord de la rivière et tirant ses bagages, accompagner de Plue.

''Faites attention à ne pas tomber, mademoiselle.'' Fit un batelier.

''Puun.''

''C'est rassurant de ne pas avoir notre punition, mais j'aurais préférait éviter de ne pas l'avoir de cette façon. Mais bon, Phantom Lord est connu pour ne pas être en très bon terme avec Fairy Tail. Et pour te dire la vérité, Plue-san, je ne savais pas vraiment quelle guilde j'aurais aimé rejoindre avant.''

''Puun.''

''Ils sont toutes les deux aussi outrageuses. Mais je suis contente d'avoir rejoint Fairy Tail maintenant. Car cette guilde est la meilleure.'' Fit-elle avec un sourire avant de rentrer chez elle.

''Bienvenue.'' Firent Happy et Gray.

''Tu as une jolie maison.'' Commenta Erza.

''Yo.'' Fit Natsu sans enthousiasma.

''Salut les gars… POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES-LA ?!'' Fit-elle, passant de la joie à la surprise.

''Vu comment Phantom est arrivé à cette ville, il est possible qu'ils aient nos adresses.'' Expliqua la chevalière.

''Je vois…''

''Je ne pense pas que ça va arriver, mais il se peut qu'ils nous attaquent pendant qu'on soit seuls. C'est pourquoi Mira a dit de rester en groupe pendant un moment…'' Expliqua le disciple d'Ul.

''Vraiment ?''

''Tout le monde fait une soirée pyjama aujourd'hui.'' Ajouta le chat.

''Tu es à un âge nubile, je ne me sentirais pas bien si seulement Natsu et Gray venait passer la nuit ici. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir.'' Commenta la rousse.

''C'était déjà déterminé que Natsu et Gray viennent dormir ici… ?'' Soupira la blonde.

''Comme un passe-temps !'' Fit le chat volant.

''Puun.''

''WHOA ! PLUE ! C'EST QUOI CE QUE TU MANGES !? DONNE M'EN !'' Fit le dragon slayer en voyant le chien manger une sucette.

''Je vais me pieuter, alors baissez d'un ton.'' Fit le mage de glace.

''Erza, regaaarde ! J'ai trouvé des sous-vêtements bizarre !'' Commenta le chat bleu en fouillant dans les affaires de la constellationniste.

''I-incroyable… Tu portes ce genre de sous-vêtements… ?'' Structura la mage de rang S.

''Vous vous sentez déjà chez vous, hein ?'' Soupira la mage des clés, avant de voir ce que tenait la mage et de rougir. ''N-N'Y TOUCHEZ PAS !'' Cria-t-elle tout en arrachant des mains et pattes d'Erza et d'Happy les sous-vêtements et en les rangeant, encore rouge.

''De toute façon, les gars… Vous sentez la sueur. Vu qu'on va partager la même chambre, je vous suggère de prendre une douche.'' Déclara Erza.

''Non. J'en ai pas envie.'' ''Je suis trop fatigué.'' Firent Natsu et Gray.

''Je suppose qu'on a pas le choix… On peut prendre la douche ensemble, comme autre fois.'' Fit-elle, les deux garçons rougissant à cette proposition et encore moins enclin à vouloir y aller.

''QUELLE GENRE DE RELATION VOUS AVEZ !?'' Hurla la mage stellaire, encore plus rouge qu'avant.

''Vous savez pourquoi Phantom Lord nous a attaqué aussi soudainement ?'' Demanda Lucy après avoir pris sa douche.

''Je ne sais pas… Nous avons eu quelques accrochages avant, mais c'est la première fois qu'ils nous attaquent aussi directement.'' Répondit la mage chevalière, ex-quipée d'un pyjama.

''Jii-chan devrais arrêter d'avoir peur et les écraser.'' Fit le rose.

''Ne lis pas ça !'' Cria la blonde en voyant Gray lire sa nouvelle.

''Je ne pense que Jii-san est peur. Après tout, c'est l'un des dix mages saints. Je ne peux pas croire ce cliffhanger ! Que va-t-il se passer à Iris !?'' Fit le mage de glace, ignorant totalement la blonde.

''Ah bon ? C'est l'un des dix meilleurs mages du continent ?''

''Aye. Il a été élu par le président du conseil. Mais il n'y a pas que des mages humains parmi les mages saints. L'un des plus puissant d'entre eux est un être démoniaque, comme toi. Il se fait appeler « Akuma no yõna Tenshi ».'' Fit Erza.

''Je vois…''

''Maître Jose de Phantom est aussi l'un des dix mages saints.'' Déclara Happy.

« Et lui aussi… » Pensa la rousse en s'imaginant l'image de Jycrain.

''Il a juste peur ! Car Phantom a plus de membres !'' S'insurgea le rose tout en tapant des mains la table.

''Puun.''

''Calme-toi, Natsu-san…'' S'inquiéta la blonde pour ses affaires.

''Je te le dis, ce n'est pas ça. Le Maître et Mira-chan savent ce qu'ils risquent de se passer si les deux guildes s'affrontent, et essayent d'éviter ça. Pour pouvoir protéger l'ordre dans le monde de la magie.'' Expliqua le mage de glace, faisant déglutir de la blonde.

''Ils sont aussi forts ?''

''ILS NE SONT PAS DU TOUT FORTS.''

''Non… En réalité, si les deux guildes s'affronteraient, elles seraient toutes les deux détruites… Notre potentiel de combat est en équilibre en ce moment. Maître Jose, l'un des dix mages saints, qui est dit avoir une puissance magique égale à celui de Maître Makarof. Et les 4 éléments, l'équivalent de nos mage de rang S. Il se dit que le plus formidable des mages de la guilde est Gajeel, le dragon de fer. C'est probablement lui le responsable derrière l'attaque. Le dragon slayer de fer.''

''Un autre dragon slayer ? Il mange des objets en fer, c'est ça ?'' Demanda la blonde.

* * *

''Gajeel, j'ai entendu dire que tu as attaqué Fairy Tail, huh !? UHAH, BON BOULOT ! JE SUIS SÛR QUE LEUR MORAL EST AU PLUS BAS MAINTENANT ! BIEN FAIT POUR EUX !'' Fit un membre de Phantom Lord avec enthousiasme, le susnommé, par un homme très grand et musclé, avec de longs cheveux noirs en épis et aux yeux rouges aux pupilles noires fendues, 3 boulons métalliques remplaçant ses sourcils, 2 autres couvrant chaque côté de son nez, et 2 sur le menton, juste en dessous de sa bouche, ses oreilles ornées de deux ensembles de cinq boucles d'oreilles chacune, portant une tunique noire sans manches et auquel un ornement en forme d'aile et fait de plumes y est attaché, clouté au niveau du col et des manches, une ceinture clouté autour de sa taille, des bottes noires, une paire de gants bruns cloutés avec des bracelets cloutés, et pantalon blanchâtre replié à l'intérieur de ses bottes, mangeant des boulons et autres ferrailles et répondant au membre en lui donnant un coup de massue de fer en pleine face de l'homme, l'envoyant valser inconscient vers un mur.

''Eh, mec.'' Fit un autre membre, tandis que les autres se moquèrent de celui assommé.

''Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos du fait de me perturber pendant que je mange ? Rebut.'' Insulta Gajeel, retransformant son bras dans son état normal. ''Qui se préoccupe de ces trous du culs de fées ? Nous sommes la guilde la plus forte.''

''La roue est tournée maintenant. Bon travail Gajeel-san.'' Complimenta Maître Jose Porla, un homme grand et mince, de longs cheveux raides aux nuances noirs/violets, descendant jusqu'aux épaules et possédant une moustache fine, portant un manteau violet avec deux ailes de chauve-souris, un chapeau de sorcier avec le symbole de Phantom Lord, une chemise blanche, un pantalon rouge et une paire de chaussures pointues.

''Vous êtes trop clément, Maître. Ces bâtards de rats ne seront pas attirés en dehors de leur cages avec ce genre de truc, alors j'ai pensé que j'allais leur laisser un autre cadeau.''

''Eh bien, eh bien… Fait ce que tu veux, mais ne tue _cette_ personne. Pas encore.'' Fit-il, sa voix étant devenue irrité et agressive lorsqu'il a dit cette, sous le rire du dragon slayer.

* * *

Erza fut la première à se réveiller. Et selon le réveil de la blonde, qui indiquait 8 heures, elle avait dormie une dizaine d'heures, de façon très confortable dans le lit qu'elle avait partageait avec Lucy. Elle était encore un peu endormie, mais fut totalement réveillée lorsqu'elle remarqua l'absence de la blonde.

''GRAY ! NATSU ! HAPPY ! RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS !'' Hurla-t-elle, faisant se mettre au garde à vous les trois personnes susnommées, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à frotter leurs yeux.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Erza ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, encore fatigué mais n'osant pas mal parlé à la chevalière.

''LUCY N'EST PLUS LÀ !'' Cria-t-elle, réveillant de suite les mages qui scannèrent l'appartement, avant de constater que la mage stellaire était effectivement absente.

''Phantom à kidnapper Lucy ?!'' Demanda le disciple d'Ul.

''Je vais les cramer ! C'est la guerre !'' Déclara le rose, enflammant ses poings.

''Aye sir !''

''Avant d'y aller, il faut aller prévenir le Maître !'' Raisonna la rousse, les autres acquiesçant avant de sortir en vitesse de l'appartement et courant vers la guilde, non sans avoir fermé la porte de l'appartement à clé. Ils furent cependant interceptés par Levy juste au moment où ils avaient défoncés les portes de la guilde, n'ayant pas le temps de dire ne serait qu'un mot tandis que les autres mages de la guilde les regardés en arquant un sourcil.

''Vous cherchez Lu-chan, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit-elle calmement, surprenant les quatre autres.

''Comment tu… ?''

''Elle est arrivée très tôt à la guilde, ce matin, pour prendre une mission. Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure…'' Fit-elle, détendant un peu les mages mais leurs faisant poser de nouvelles questions, tandis qu'elle sembla hésiter à ajouter quelque chose. ''… Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle voulait faire une mission seule, elle m'a dit que personne à la guilde ne voudrait en faire une avec elle, et a même refusé mon aide. Vous vous êtes disputés ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, alors que les mages écarquillèrent les yeux de surprises et que la Team Natsu soupira, l'air attristé.

''Non. Pas du tout. Tout c'est très bien passait hier soir. On ne sait pas pourquoi elle a dit ça…'' Répondit Erza, sachant pertinemment, comme le reste de son équipe, pourquoi la constellationniste pensa cela.

''D'accord…'' Fit la bleue, avant de partir rejoindre le reste de Shadow Gear à une table, tandis que les quatre autres partirent à une autre, libre.

''J'avais pensé à ça tout à l'heure, mais j'aurais cru qu'elle nous aurait attendu… « Soupir » Beaucoup trop d'humains ont du la rejeter pour qu'elle croit que personne ne veut faire de mission avec elle si toute la guilde savait qui elle est.'' Fit la mage en armure avec discrétion, ayant parlé d'un ton trop bas pour que quelqu'un qui ne soit pas à la table puisse l'entendre.

''… Lorsqu'elle rentrera, on fera une mission avec Luce. Car elle fait partie de l'équipe.'' Déclara le rose, à l'acquiescement des trois autres.

* * *

'' « Soupir » Trois heures de trajet pour aller à Shirona, et il reste encore une heure de trajet pour aller à Lavanda… J'espère qu'Erza-san, Natsu-san, Gray-san et Happy-san ne se sont pas inquiétés… J'aurais du leur écrire un mot avant de partir sans rien dire… Enfin, ils n'auraient jamais voulu faire la mission avec moi… Tu en penses quoi, Plue-san ?'' Fit la mage des clés tout en parlant à son esprit.

''Puun…'' Fit-il avec tristesse.

''Je vois… Le train est vide, je vais pouvoir faire mon contrat avec Sagittarius-san pendant ce temps. Tu peux rentrer, Plue-san.''

''Puun.'' Fit l'esprit, avant de disparaître en poussière.

* * *

''Oy, Luce rentre quand ?'' Demanda le rose, la tête posé sur une table.

''Natsu, elle est partie à 6 heures et ça fait une demi-heure que tu poses la question : quand elle aura fini sa mission.'' Répondit Erza, un peu agacée.

''Alors on va avec elle !''

''Crétin, on sait pas où elle est partie.''

''Huh ? Tu me cherches le glaçon ?'' Fit-il, défiant le mage de glace et collant son front contre lui.

''Pas de dispute.'' Ordonna la mage de rang S.

''ON EST AMIS ! ON EST AMIS !'' Firent-ils en même temps et enlaçant le cou de l'autre dans leur bras, tout en dansant une danse stupide pour célébrer leur « amitié ».

''J'aime mieux ça.''

''OH NON !'' Fit la voix de la barmaid en provenance de la cuisine, avant de courir vers la mage en armure. ''Erza, il faut que tu arrêtes Lucy tout de suite : elle est partie faire une S-quest !'' Ordonna-t-elle, à la surprise de la guilde.

''Elle est vraiment idiote, elle.'' ''Elle veut se faire virer ?'' ''Tu nous avez caché ça, Levy !?'' Firent des membres, tandis que la susnommée secoua les mains et paniqua un peu.

''N-non ! J-je ne le savais pas ! Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle partait faire une mission !''

''C'est pas étonnant au final qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec elle.'' Commenta un dernier membre.

''Elle est vraiment stupide ! Nous au moins, on s'est fait prendre le lendemain !'' S'exclama Natsu, avant de recevoir un regard lui disant de se taire de la par de tous les membres.

''Quelle mission elle a volé ?'' Demanda calmement le Maître, assis sur le bar.

''Elle n'a pas volé de mission !'' Répondit à la hâte la blanche, à la surprise des mages.

''Mais, tu as dit que…''

''Les clients de la mission viennent d'appeler, et ils ont dit qu'un mage de rang S de la guilde Titan Nose était parti tuer le démon de cette mission depuis deux jours, mais n'est toujours pas revenu ! Ce qui fait que cette mission est officiellement une S-quest maintenant ! Il faut que tu la ramènes maintenant Erza !'' S'empressa-t-elle, inquiétant les membres.

''Hmm… Erza, étant donné les circonstances, tu lui diras qu'elle ne subira pas de punition si elle revient maintenant. Et si elle combat déjà ce démon, aide-la.'' Déclara Makarof dans un calme exemplaire, malgré son inquiétude voyante.

''Aye, Maître.'' Fit-elle tout en se levant, suivit de Gray, Happy et Natsu.

''On est une équipe. Si elle combat ce démon, on le combattra en équipe.'' Expliqua le mage de glace, sous le sourire de tous.

''Yosh, j'm'enflamme.''

''Aye sir !''

''Mira, où est partie Lucy ?''

''À Lavanda, à l'Est. Si vous attrapez le train qui part à 9 heures, vous gagnerez une heure.''

''Dans dix minutes… Ok, on y va !'' Fit-elle en courant vers la station, réussissant à entrer dans le train partant pour Shirona cinq minutes avant qu'il ne parte.

* * *

''Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme vous aurais répondu aussi vite notre requête. Moge moge.'' Fit le Maire de Lavanda, un homme semblant être âgé de 70 ans et ayant des cheveux blancs courts, portant une veste brune boutonnée, des chaussures noirs et un pantalon gris.

''Ne vous inquiétez, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour vous débarrassez de ce démon.'' Répondit Lucy, buvant du thé servit par le vieil homme.

''Oui, mais tout de même : une mage comme vous qui vient chez moi à 10 heures pour combattre ce démon, cela me surprend. Moge.''

''Disons que je m'étais décidée à faire quelque chose hier soir, et que je me suis réveillée assez tôt ce matin.''

''Je vois. Bien, si cela vous dérange pas, j'aimerais vous parlez directement de ce démon. Moge.''

''Cela ne me dérange pas. Je vous écoute.''

''Bien. Moge. Depuis quelques mois, un démon d'une taille gigantesque habite une caverne, à trois heures au nord de la ville en coupant par la forêt. Il est déjà venu ici et détruit tout sur son passage, s'amusant à chaque fois avec nous. Ce démon possède 6 bras et est de couleur rouge…'' Décrit-il, avant de trembler et de serrer les dents tout en fermant les yeux. ''À cause de lui, Lavanda ne compte maintenant plus que 500 habitants ! Nous étions trente mille avant qu'il n'arrive ! Et mes petits-enfants… Mes enfants… S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous à nous débarrasser de ce monstre ! Moge.'' S'exclama le Maire, en pleurs.

''Je vais m'arranger qu'il ne vous cause plus de soucis, je vous le promet.'' Répondit Lucy, émue par le vieil homme et retenant son dégoût.

''Moge, arigatô, mademoiselle.'' Fit-il, restant quelques minutes à pleurer avant de sécher ses larmes et d'accompagner la blonde jusque la sortie de sa maison pour indiquer l'endroit où vivait le démon. ''Bonne chance. J'espère que vous retrouverez l'autre mage de rang S, Moge.'' Fit-il, la constellationniste étant déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, elle arriva dans la caverne où habitait le démon. Ce dernier avait une apparence plus ou moins humaine, malgré le fait qu'il mesurait plus de 12 mètres. Bien qu'il possédait 6 bras, il semblait aussi posséder une sorte de poche ventrale, des pieds ressemblant à des mains et des cornes sur la tête, ne possédant pas de cheveux.

''QUI OSE DÉRANGER MON SOMMEIL !?'' Cria-t-il.

''Moi…'' Fit la constellationniste en s'avançant, alors que le démon baissa la tête.

''J'aurais du savoir que c'était encore l'un de ces stupides hu… Attends, tu es _cette_ démone ?'' Dit-il, semblant reconnaître la démone sous son apparence humaine.

''Je suis venue te parler.''

* * *

La Team Natsu, quant à eux, avait pris un train faisant un aller direct vers Shirona, voyageant une heure de moins que Lucy. Ils partirent de suite vers l'endroit où vivait le démon après avoir expliqué au Maire que la constellationniste n'était pas une mage de rang S et qu'elle n'était pas au courant du changement de rang de la mission. Mais ils comprirent qu'elle était déjà en train de l'affronter en voyant une monstre énorme combattre quelqu'un avec des ailes dans les airs, en plein milieu de la forêt.

''Lorsque je te vaincrais, je détruirais tout les villages humains alentours.'' Entendirent-ils, mais n'écoutant aucune réponse et continuant de courir vers la zone de combat. ''Les humains sont une espèce pitoyable, faible et inutile. La seule chose bien avec eux c'est leur peur quand on les tue et l'amuse qu'on en tire à les effrayer.''

''Les humains sont une espèce charmantes et incroyables, capable d'accomplir de belles choses et des miracles !''

''Peuh. Tu parles. Ils ne sont bon pas qu'à m'amuser et à faire passer le temps en les tuant.''

''Tu es monstrueux !''

''Et toi tu es pitoyable !'' Rétorqua-t-il, essayant d'attraper Lucy en plein vol avec deux de ses mains, pour réessayer avec ces autres mains. ''Tu es aussi faible et inutile qu'eux. Et lorsque je t'aurais tuée, plus rien ne pourras m'arrêter de massacrer cette espèce faible et lamentable que tu défends tant.''

''Les humains ne sont pas faibles ! Une mage a vaincu Déliora en le gelant ! C'était l'un démon immortel de Zeref !''

''Déliora n'était qu'un abruti qui fonçait sans réfléchir. Il ne savait même pas où il allait !''

''Des mages de ma guilde ont vaincu Lullaby, un autre démon de Zeref capable de tuer par le simple son de sa voix !''

''Je reconnais la puissance de ce mage noir, mais Lullaby était faible et stupide. C'était une honte pour son créateur.''

''Avant que j'aide ces mages à arrêter ce démon, une femme avait rapporter la corne d'un Thythan sans aucune blessure. Un Thythan ! Ce sont des monstres incroyablement puissant !''

''Mais ils ne m'arrivent pas à ma cheville. Je suis un fier Herr-A-Clesse ! Et je pourrais vaincre 3 d'entre eux sans me fatigué !''

''Tu es trop sur de toi-même ! Je reconnais la puissance des Herr-A-Clesses, mais les humains pourraient eux aussi te vaincre ! C'est une espèce incroyable !'' Fit-elle, avant d'être attrapée par le démon, qui avait une mine sérieuse et posa des six mains de façon à empêcher la blonde de se libérer, sans pour autant cacher sa vision ou essayer de l'écraser.

''Tu veux voir ce que j'en fais de tes humains ?'' Fit-il, avant de lever une de ses jambes vers sa poche et de fouiller quelque chose, ressortant un homme chauve, blessé à un bras et aux jambes, portant un kimono noir muni d'épaulière en acier et d'un plastron en acier à moitié détruit.

''S-s'il vous plaît, ne me faîtes pas de mal ! Je vous en prie !'' Fit-il, avant d'être jeter dans les airs, le démon préparant sa jambe pour l'aplatir.

''NOOOOOON !'' Cria la blonde avant de tomber et d'être libérée de la prise du démon, qui cria un hurlement rauque après avoir vu son bras se faire couper. Il fut ensuite attaqué par des flammes et de la glace, le faisant reculer, tandis que l'homme fut rattrapé en plein vol par Happy et qu'Erza porta la démone entre ses bras, ex-quipée de son Kureha no Yoroi (armures aux ailes noires).

''Merci de nous défendre, Lucy.'' Fit-elle en lui faisant un sourire, la constellationniste rougissant de la situation et détournant le regard, sous l'amusement de la mage en armure. Ils furent ensuite rejoints par les autres mages, s'éloignant un peu du démon tandis qu'Happy déposa l'homme au pied d'un arbre.

''Vous allez bien ?'' Demanda la constellationniste, encore avec ses ailes mais dans son apparence humaine, s'agenouillant devant l'homme et approchant sa main vers la blessure à l'une de ses jambes, qu'il repoussa de son bras valide.

''Ne me touche pas, sale démone.'' Fit-il, de l'acide dans ses paroles, surprenant tous les mages tandis que la concerné baissa la tête, son visage assombrit.

''Tu vois ! Les humains sont une espèce ingrate ! Voilà ta récompense pour t'être inquiétée de ce moins que rien ! Ils ne t'accepteront jamais et se servent uniquement de toi que lorsque tu sers leur intérêt. Ils te tueront dès qu'ils n'auront plus besoin de toi. Joins-toi à moi et détruisons cette espèce.'' Fit le démon tout en tenant son bras coupés, la constellationniste ayant encore la tête baissée et le chauve tremblant dans la possibilité qu'elle puisse l'attaquer.

''Reposez-vous bien, monsieur.'' Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant, mettant en colère le démon et faisant sourire les autres mages de l'équipe, le mage blessé ne retenant pas sa surprise.

''Il est temps de te montrer ce que la Team Natsu au grand complet peut faire, Herr-A-Clesse !'' S'exclamèrent les quatre autres avec confiance, sous la surprise de la démone et du mage assis contre l'arbre.

''Au grand complet ?''

''Tu fais partie de la guilde, Lucy. De notre équipe : la Team Natsu.'' Expliqua avec un sourire de 3 kilomètres le rose, les mages de Fairy Tail faisant eux aussi un sourire et sous le regard mauvais du chauve et du démon.

''Arigatô.'' Répondit-elle par un sourire.

''TU L'AURAS VOULU ! JE DÉTRUIRAIS TOUTE CETTE ESPÈCE QUE TU DÉFENDS TANT !''

''YOSH ! J'M'ENFLAMME ! KARYUU NO TEKKEN ! (Coup de poing du dragon de feu !)''

''ICE MAKE : LANCE !''

''OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DE LA VIERGE ! VIRGO !''

''En quoi puis-je vous aider, Hime-sama ?'' Demanda la soubrette, tandis que le chauve la regarda d'un œil sombre.

''Aide-nous à vaincre ce Herr-A-Clesse, Virgo-san !'' Fit-elle tout en s'élançant vers le démon, suivit de suite par l'esprit.

''DANSEZ, MES ÉPÉES !'' Fit Erza tout en invoquant une dizaine d'épée autour d'elle et s'ex-quipant de son Tenrin no Yoroi (armure de la nature).

''KARYUU NO HOKOU ! (Hurlement du dragon de feu !)'' Lança le rose, le démon n'arrivant plus à suivre les attaques qui fusaient sur lui ou à répliquer.

''ICE MAKE : BAZOOKA !''

''KARYUU NO KAGIZUME ! (Griffes du dragon de feu !)''

''ICE MAKE : ARROWS !''

''Quelques flammes à gauche, quelques flammes à droite, et ensemble ils forment : KARYUU NO KÕEN ! (Flammes brillante du dragon de feu !)'' Cria le mage de feu, la blonde enchaînant d'un coup de poing dans la tête du démon, le faisant tomber sur des arbres, mort. Tous les mages soufflèrent en le voyant plus bouger, hormis la constellationniste qui eut un air assez triste.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy ?'' Fit la rousse avec inquiétude, attirant le regard des autres fées.

''C'est dommage. J'aurais préféré épargner sa vie…'' Fit-il, les autres arquant un sourcil.

''Tu sais que c'était le but de ta mission ?'' Demanda le rose, d'un ton un peu surpris mais surtout réconfortant.

''Je sais. Mais… « Soupir »… Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas changer le point de vue des démons de son genre sur les humains.''

''Tu souhaite réellement que démons et humains vivent en harmonie, huh ?'' Questionna le mage de glace, un léger sourire au visage.

''Aye… Au moins, il a cru dans ses convictions jusqu'au bout.''

''Aye. Et la mission est terminé !''

''Aye sir !''

''Non, elle n'est pas terminée.'' Fit le chauve, attirant les regards interrogateurs des autres. ''Je vous applaudis : vous avez vaincu ce démon que je n'ai pas su vaincre. Et pour ça, je vous laisserais la récompense.''

''C'est vous le mage de rang S envoyé par Lavanda il y a deux jours ?'' Demanda le disciple d'Ul.

''Aye, j'ai sous-estimé ce démon et j'ai était capturé hier soir. Mais j'entendais tout ce qui se passait. Notamment que votre amie, qui fait partie de votre guilde, est une démone.'' Fit-il avec un peu d'agression, les fées commençant à avoir un regard sombre, hormis la concernée qui s'attrista un peu. ''Cette mission n'est pas terminée. Je vois encore une démone ici. Tuez-la, et je ne dirais pas que Fairy Tail avait une démone dans sa guilde. De toute façon, elle n'est pas humaine, mais un monstre à tuer pour une future mission. En plus, elle est constellationniste, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est plutôt faible, et qu'elle a dut volée ses esprits à d'autres de ces mages faiblards.'' Déclara-t-il, attristant vraiment la démone, avant de recevoir un énorme coup de poing de la mage en armure sur la tête, l'assommant sur le coup.

''Je te déconseille de dire du mal de Lucy ou de la guilde. Compris, enflure !?'' Lui répondit la chevalière avec colère, partagé par les garçons, malgré le fait que le mage de rang S ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

''A-attendez. Il a raison. Fairy Tail pourrait avoir une mauvaise réputation si les gens apprennent que la guilde à un démon parmi ses membres.''

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, Luce.'' Commença le dragon slayer avec un sourire.

''Qui les gens croiraient : un mage blessé qui n'a pas su vaincre le démon d'une quête ? Ou un groupe de cinq personnes qui ont vaincus ce démon ?'' Ajouta Gray.

''Et puis, quoique les gens disent, tu fais partie de notre famille, Lucy. Et ça, rien ne le changera.'' Rajouta la mage de rang S avec un sourire rassurant, faisant rosir un peu les joues de la démone qui le lui rendit.

''Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes là ?'' Demanda-t-elle, essayant de changer la conversation.

''La mission que tu avais choisi était devenue une S-quest après que ce… Type est disparu, il y a deux jours.'' Répondit Erza, ne contenant pas vraiment sa colère en parlant du chauve, alors que la constellationniste pâlit de suite.

''J-JE NE VOULAIS PAS VOLER UNE S-QUEST ! JE NE LE SAVAIS…''

''On le sait. Le Maire avait appelé la guilde après que tu sois partie ce matin. Tu ne subiras pas de punition pour cette fois.'' Répliqua-t-elle, soulageant la blonde. ''Bien, il est temps de prévenir le Maire que la mission est accompli.'' Déclara-t-elle tout en transportant l'homme assommé sur son épaule, la blonde cachant ses ailes et suivant le groupe de mage vers la ville.

* * *

''Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien !? Moge ! Je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous prévenir que j'avais contacté votre guilde tout à l'heure ! Je suis affreusement désolé !'' S'excusa le vieil homme en voyant la blonde, faisant des révérences pour accompagner ses excuses.

''Allons, allons, le plus important c'est que j'aille bien, non ?''

''Aye ! Mais tout de même, j'aurais du vous prévenir que la mission avait été échoué par monsieur ici présent. Moge.'' Répondit-il tout en se tournant vers le chauve qui était allongé sur un lit de fortune, bandés et soignés de toutes ses blessures visibles. ''Mais bon, étant donné que vous avez accomplis le job, je vais vous donnez la récompense.''

''Hum… À combien s'élevait la récompense lorsque vous avez appelé la guilde ?''

''7 millions de jewels, j'ai augmenté la récompense de 10 fois.''

''WOOOOOH ! 7 MILLIONS !?'' S'écria le rose, repensant à la mission sur Galuna.

''Merde ! J'aurais du me réveiller plus tôt !'' Jura le mage de glace.

''Je prendrai la somme originelle, sept cent mille jewels.'' Répondit-elle, à la surprise de tous.

''P-pourquoi ? V-vous avez fait la mission comme nous le demandions.''

''Aye, mais j'avais pris une mission normale à sept cent mille jewels de récompense, pas une S-quest à 7 millions. Je me sentirais mal de prendre une telle somme pour une mission que je ne peux normalement pas faire.''

''C'est toi qui a choisi la mission. On acceptera donc ce que tu décides pour la récompense.'' Rajouta la deuxième femme du groupe.

''Vous êtes sûre, mademoiselle ? Vous nous avez aidés avec ce démon, cela me gêne de vous payez dix fois moins que la somme prévu. Moge.''

''Aye, j'en suis sûre. Vous pourrez reconstruire votre belle ville avec l'argent de la récompense.'' Fit-elle, regardant un tableau représentant Lavanda 5 ans plus tôt.

''Arigatô.'' Fit-il avec des larmes aux bords des yeux, tendant les sept cent mille jewels à la blonde, avant que le groupe de mage reparte vers Shirona après avoir récupérer la récompense.

* * *

''Alors Lucy, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?'' Demanda Gray une fois dans le train, la démone ne répondant qu'en tendant cent mille jewels à chacun des mages, tout en massant le dos du rose couché à coté d'elle pour l'aider avec son mal des transports.

''Voilà votre part. Arigatô pour m'avoir aidée.'' Fit-elle avec un sourire, à la surprise des trois autres qui pouvaient encore réagir.

''C'est ta mission. La récompense te reviens.'' Déclara le mage de glace, un peu gêné.

''Aye. Mais on est une équipe, non ? Je trouve ça normal de partager la récompense avec mes coéquipiers.''

''Arigatô, Lucy.'' Firent-ils, le rose murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre deux nausées.

''Que vas-tu faire du reste ?'' Demanda la rousse.

''Il y a encore cent mille jewels pour Natsu-san, et le reste pour aider à la reconstruction de la guilde.'' Répondit la mage stellaire, encore une fois à la surprise des mages.

''Et toi dans tout ça ?''

''J'ai encore quelques jours pour payer le loyer de mon appartement, et assez d'argent pour me payer de quoi manger pendant une semaine. Ça me suffit largement.'' Fit-elle, les autres se regardant avant de tendre chacun vingt mille jewels à la blonde, à sa surprise. ''P-pourquoi vous…''

''On est une équipe, ce ne serait pas bien que l'un des membres ne soit pas récompensé.'' Rétorquèrent-ils avec un sourire, que rendit la mage des clés.

''Et cet idiot se contentera de quatre-vingt mille jewels.'' Ajouta le disciple d'Ul.

''Aye sir !'' Ajouta Happy, le rose soufflant un léger mais audible « aye » pour réponse.

''Arigatô.'' Fit-elle, avant de discuter de tout et de rien et de s'endormir, le visage souriant.

''Elle a un magnifique sourire quand elle dort.'' Commenta la mage en armure en contemplant Lucy, le rose tentant tant bien que mal de voir le visage de la blonde.

''Aye.'' Répondirent les autres mages, souriant eux aussi, avant que le dragon slayer ne retienne une énième nausée.

* * *

Le voyage ne durant plus qu'une heure, les trois mages conscients parlèrent de la guilde, commentant les derniers actions de Phantom Lord et du possible but d'une attaque aussi directe. Les mages entendirent les citoyens de Magnolia murmuraient dès que ces derniers les ont vu sortir du train, à leur grande surprise, avant de courir vers le parc sud de la ville à l'instant où ils entendirent qu'il y avait un problème à cet endroit.

''N-…'' Étouffa la blonde en voyant les trois membres de Shadow Gear battus et accroché à un arbre par des barres de fers cloutés, les autres membres de la Team Natsu ayant un regard emplis de colère. ''LEVY-CHAN !'' Fit-elle en tremblant, ne contenant pas ses larmes.

''JET ! DROY !'' Cria Gray avec horreur, le chat bleu ne contenant pas non plus ses larmes.

''Phantom…'' Commenta avec colère la mage de rang S en voyant le tatouage de la dite guilde dessiné sur le ventre de Levy, tandis que Makarof s'avança vers l'arbre, une canne dans sa main droite, les habitants le laissant passé avec un peu d'effroi. ''Maître…'' Fit-elle, alors que le rose trembla de colère et que le susnommé leva la tête pour ensuite la baissée, tremblant et mettant l'autre main devant son visage.

''Je peux supporter l'anéantissement de notre bar de mauvaise qualité… Mais aucun père ne peut rester silencieux après avoir vu le sang de ses enfants…'' Commenta-t-il, avant d'éclater sa canne et de lever sa tête, des veines y ressortant tant sa colère était forte. ''C'est la guerre.''

* * *

Je viens de commencer le prochain chapitre, mais je pense qu'il arrivera assez tôt.

Cependant, le rythme de publication va ralentir: je vais encore au lycée, j'aurais donc moins de temps pour écrire.

Sur ce, passez une bonne journée :D.


	13. Phantom Lord, partie I

Bonjour,

Désolé du très gros retard que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre.

Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir pris autant de temps. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais écris ce chapitre, mais j'ai préféré continuer d'écrire les suivants plutôt que de les poster.

Pour me faire pardonner, je posterais rapidement les chapitres suivants (je pense que j'aurais tout poster dans la semaine).

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Phantom Lord, partie I :**

**Nom : Elfman Strauss.**

**Âge : 18 ans.**

**Magie : Take Over (Beast Arm).**

**Aime : Être un homme.**

**Déteste : Les études.**

**Description : Il est expérimenté dans la magie scellant le pouvoir de monstre vaincu dans son bras droit, lui permettant de l'utiliser comme le bras d' « un monstre ». Ses compétences sont dites être parmi les plus forts de Fairy Tail, mais il n'arrive pas à les utiliser au moment le plus important. Il a l'air effrayant, mais il a en réalité un cœur d'or et a la larme facile. Quand sa perruche s'est envolée, il l'a recherché pendant toute une semaine, et a trouvé une autre perruche (mais il n'a pas encore vu la différence).**

**Informations : « Les hommes portent leur cœur sur leur dos ! »**

**Nom : Arzak Connell.**

**Âge : 18 ans.**

**Magie : Guns Magic.**

**Aime : Bisca.**

**Déteste : Tout ce qui est épicé.**

**Description : C'est un immigrant venant de l'ouest, et utilisant une magie appelé « Guns Magic ». Tout ce qu'il fait est simplement chargé son pistolet avec des balles magiques. Il aime une fille de Fairy Tail appelé Bisca, mais n'a jamais eu le courage de confesser son amour pour elle. Quand il en a parlé à Loki, il s'est amusé en déclarant « Si tu ne peux pas te confesser, alors peut-être que je vais la prendre. », mais Arzak a pris ça sérieusement et le considère maintenant comme un rival.**

**Informations : Ses balles ne manquent jamais leurs cibles ! Sauf quand il s'agit du cœur des filles…**

**Nom : Bisca Moulin**

**Âge : 18 ans.**

**Magie : The Gunner.**

**Aime : Arzak.**

**Déteste : Les bonbons.**

**Description : Une immigrante de l'ouest. The Gunner, la magie qu'elle utilise, consiste à s'ex-quipper de différentes armes à feux stocker dans un espace différent, un peu comme la magie d'Erza. Elle aime Arzak, mais elle n'arrive pas à avoir le courage de confesser ses sentiments. Quand elle en a parlé à Erza, qu'elle admire, la mage en armure lui a criée « T'ES UNE FILLE MOLLE ! ». Elle avait décidé de confesser son amour le jour suivant, mais Fairy Tail s'est fait attaqué par Phantom Lord. Elle n'a donc pas encore eu la chance de le faire.**

**Informations : Une sniper magique timide ! Elle va déclarer son amour rapidement !**

* * *

''Levy-chan… Jet-san… Droy-san…'' Énuméra Lucy, assise sur une chaise à l'hôpital de Magnolia, caressant les cheveux de la mage aux cheveux bleus de façon maternelle tout en regardant les susnommés, couchés et inconscients sur des lits. Elle portait une chemise blanche avec un petit foulard rouge, un pantalon bleu et des bottes blanches. ''C'est trop cruel… Phantom Lord…''

* * *

''_Lu-chan, j'en ai entendu parlé ! Tu écris un roman ?'' _Demanda Levy, suivit de son équipe, à la blonde, qui était assise seule à une table buvant son verre.

''_Oh non… Ça s'est répandue…'' _Se fit la constellationniste, tremblante et transpirant un peu.

''_Mon nom est Levy, et j'ai 17 ans. J'ai un an de moins que toi, Lu-chan ! Eux, ce sont Jet et Droy. On est dans la même équipe.''_

''_Yo !'' _Salua Jet.

''_Elle est mignonne…'' _Commenta Droy, tremblant un peu.

''_Je suis… Absolument nulle en écriture… Mais j'adore lire ! Est-ce que je pourrais lire ton roman de temps en temps ? Si ça ne te dérange pas.'' _Demanda Levy.

''_N-non… Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux montrer au gens. Pas maintenant.''_

''_De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a aucun intérêt à écrire un livre si personne ne le lis.'' _Rétorqua Jet.

''_Comme il se dit : être une romancière revient à exposer ses fesses nues au public.'' _Rajouta Droy.

''_C'est quoi ce dicton… !?'' _Cria la constellationniste, se protégeant les fesses et faisant des gros yeux.

''_Tu n'iras pas loin si tu es embarrassée, tu sais. Montre-le moi ! S'il te plaît, montre-le moi ! Je ne veux pas parler de tes fesses.'' _Déclara la mage bleue, sous le regard souriant de la romancière.

''_Ce n'est pas fini, Levy-san…''_

''_Alors dès que tu auras fini de l'écrire, je pourrais être la première lectrice ?''_

''_D-d'accord…''_

''_C'est une promesse ? Super !''_

* * *

''Je ne peux pas pardonner Phantom Lord !'' Fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front des mages inconscient.

* * *

''AHAHAHAH ! C'EST HILARANT ! Ces fées se sont fait botter le cul !'' ''Ce n'est pas tout ! J'ai entendu dire que Gajeel avait attaqué 3 membres !'' ''Pheeeeew !'' Rigolèrent des mages de Phantom Lord, fêtant l'exploit de leur guilde.

''Au fait, vous savez qui est _cette _personne que le Maître parle ?'' Demanda un membre.

''Hormis le fait que c'est un monstre, rien du tout.'' ''Il nous a dit de rester « en dehors », ou quelque chose du genre.'' Répondirent deux autres membres.

''Tch. Je la tuerais bien, cette chose.'' ''Et il parait que Fairy Tail n'est pas au courant.'' ''Ah bon ? Ahahah ! Elle les manipule jusqu'au bout du nez, cette démone.'' Commentèrent d'autres mages.

''Dans tout les cas, fêtons la déchéance des fées !'' ''Je suis sûr qu'ils tremblent avec la queue entre leur jambe !''

''Ah merde ! J'ai perdu le sens du temps !'' Fit un mage en se levant.

''Oh, on rencontre une fille ?'' Demanda un autre pour se moquer.

''Ouais, pas trop miteux à regarder non plus. Mais c'est juste une cliente. Quand je l'ai menacé, elle a doublé la récompense pour moi !''

''Je parie que j'aurais pu avoir le triple !''

''Ouais, ouais, on lui diras ça.'' Fit-il, s'avançant vers la porte de la guilde pour sortir.

''Hahahahaha !'' Rigola les autres mages, tandis qu'une énorme explosion éclata la porte, propulsant en arrière et assommant le mage qui allait partir en mission.

''NOUS SOMMES FAIRY TAIL !'' Crièrent les fées, entrant dans la guilde la colère au visage.

''QUOI !?''

''UUUUOOOOOOAAAAAHHH !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de feu, enflammant ses poings, assommant certains mages.

''B-bâtard !''

''AMENZ-VOUS !'' Cria Gray.

''Ne t'emportes pas, sale punk !'' ''Défoncez-le !'' Crièrent des mages de Phantom Lord tout en l'attaquant, le disciple d'Ul esquivant chaque attaque avec facilité.

''C'est tout !?'' Cria le mage de glace, battant ses adversaires sans difficulté, les autres mages de Fairy Tail se déchaînant et battant les autres membres de la guilde adverse.

''ABBATEZ MAÎTRE MAKAROF !'' Crièrent des mages de Phantom Lord, tandis que le susnommé pris sa forme de géant et écrasa à l'aide de sa main ses adversaires, mettant beaucoup d'entre eux KO. ''M-monstre !''

''Vous êtes les bâtards qui ont provoqué au combat les enfants de ce monstre. Ne pensez pas une seconde pouvoir être protéger par les lois humaines !'' Tonna la voix du vieux Maître, effrayant les mages de Phantom Lord.

''A-AUTANT DE PUISSANCE !'' ''Leur soldat ne sont pas du menu fretin non plus !'' ''ILS SONT FOUS !''

''JOSE ! MONTRE-TOI !'' Cria Makarof, reprenant sa forme normale.

''Où il sont ? Où sont Gajeel et les membres des 4 éléments ?'' Se demanda la chevalière, tandis que le susnommé les regarda depuis une poutre.

''C'est Erza The Titania… Gildarts, Laxus et Mystogan ne rejoignent pas le combat… Ils nous sous-estiment. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le plan de Maître Jose marche aussi bien ! Allez-y, soyez donc téméraires… Rebuts.'' Sourit le mage aux piercings.

* * *

''Très franchement, je préfère encore rester ici qu'être à Phantom Lord.'' Se fit la blonde, emportant des courses chez elle, tandis que la pluie se mit soudainement à tomber. ''Pourquoi il pleut si soudainement ? Il y avait encore un soleil il y a une seconde.'' Se demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'une femme avec les cheveux bleus lissés, les extrémités finissant en rouleaux orientés vers l'extérieur, portant des cuissardes noires, un haut chapeau rond et un manteau hivernal bleu tombant jusqu'à ses genoux surmonté d'une petite fourrure, orné d'un Teru Teru Bôzu (une petite poupée artisanale fabriquée avec du papier ou du tissu blanc) près de son cou et un parapluie.

''Shin shin to… (Flip flip flop…) Doucement et silencieusement, Juvia apporte la pluie… Shin shin to….'' Fit la femme.

''Qui êtes-vous ?''

''Qu'apportez-vous ?'' Demanda Juvia.

''Des courses pour chez moi.'' Fit la blonde avec un sourire et tendant le sac pour montrer le contenu.

''Je vois… Je me suis bien amusée. Adieu. Shin shin to.''

''Au revoir !'' Fit l'autre, souriant et saluant la bleue. « C'était quoi cette conversation !? »

''No no no. No no no. No no no no no no no. Hello avec un rythme de no en 3-3-7.'' Fit, en sortant du sol et se tordant tout en souriant, un homme mince et de petite taille, possédant des cheveux verts remontant, une moustache courte verte et portant un costume marron, une chemise blanche avec une cravate rouge, des chaussures noires, un long morceau de tissu noir accroché entre ses deux coudes et un monocle, arrêtant Juvia.

''C'est qui ce type bizarre !?'' Hurla la constellationniste.

''Juvia-sama, vous ne pouvez pas passer à côté de votre mission.'' Reprit-il, son sourire ayant soudainement disparu.

''Mister Sol.'' Répondit-elle.

''Mon monocle me soupire que mademoiselle here est notre précieuse target.''

''Oh, je vois… Alors c'est donc elle, l'être démoniaque.'' Fit Juvia, surprenant et terrifiant la mage des clés.

''C… Comment… Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?''

''Pardonnez mes manières. Je suis Sol. Mais vous, vous m'appellerez Mister Sol. Sale démone. Nous venons de la grande Phantom Lord pour vous dire hello.'' Déclara Mister Sol de la terre.

''Juvia est l'un des quatre éléments, celle qui apporte la pluie.'' Ajouta Juvia Lockser de la mer.

''Phantom !? JE NE VOUS LAISSEREZ PAS BLESSÉ LEVY-CHAN ET LES AUTRES DAVANTAGE !'' Déclara la constellationniste, mettant sa main sur ses clés tout en faisant tomber son sac.

''No no no. J'aimerais clarifier votre malentendu avec three no. Démolir la guilde et attaqué Levy-sama was l'œuvre de Gajeel-sama.'' Expliqua-t-il, alors que la mage stellaire fut emprisonné dans une boule d'eau et que ses clés tombèrent par terre. ''Mais c'est vrai que cela a était fait by a consensus de notre guilde.''

''C'EST QUOI ÇA !?'' S'écria la blonde en essayant de sortir, créant une légère brèche.

''Le Water Lock de Juvia ne peut pas être brisé.'' Fit la bleue, renfermant la prison d'eau, alors que la mage des esprits commençant à arrêter de se débattre et à fermer les yeux.

''Mmmmm ! Well done !''

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, Juvia ne va pas vous tuez. Car il s'agit du devoir de Juvia de vous ramenez à la guilde, Lucy Lucky Heartfilia-sama.''

''Mmmm. Victory !''

''Capture réussi.'' Fit-elle, avant que la blonde n'ouvre soudainement les yeux d'un air sérieux et de fureur, surprenant les mages et les faisant reculer d'un pas.

''Je vois.'' Fit-elle, avant d'éclater la sphère d'eau et de retomber sur ses mains.

''I-impossible ! Le Water Lock de Juvia a été brisée !?''

''Demon's Wrath ! (Colère du démon !)'' Fit la mage des clés, créant un cercle d'une vingtaine de sphères de feu autour d'eux, faisant un quart de la taille d'un humain.

''Le feu ne peut rien faire face à Juvia.'' Avança la mage d'eau, lançant des attaques pour éteindre les boules, mais n'éteignant aucune sphère à sa grande surprise.

''Ne sous-estimez les pouvoirs d'un démon. Et là, on joue selon mes règles.''

''Vous ne nous vaincrez pas ! Never ! Plaster Sonata !'' Cria-t-il, lançant un poing de plâtre sur la mage des clés, qui le détruisit d'un coup de poing sur le côté, comme pour le chasser.

''Je vous ai dit de ne pas sous-estimez mes pouvoirs. Maintenant, dîtes-moi pourquoi vous vouliez me kidnappez et pourquoi vous avez attaqué Fairy Tail.'' Demanda-t-elle tout en les regardant avec colère.

''Tu peux mourir, sale démone ! On ne te le dira jamais !'' Cria Mister Sol, tandis que les sphères se rapprochèrent d'eux, laissant un espace de moins d'un centimètre entre eux et les sphères.

''Je peux contrôler ces sphères de flammes à volonté. Et je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas vous faire toucher par ça. Alors dîtes-le moi !''

''Notre but était d'amener Fairy Tail à attaquer Phantom Lord, pour récupérer Lucy Lucky Heartfilia-sama et éliminer Fairy Tail.'' Répondit la bleue calmement, malgré sa situation, tandis que la mage stellaire écarquilla les yeux.

''Juvia-sama, why avez-vous révélé ça !?'' Demanda Mister tout en se retournant vers la susnommée.

''L'attaque de Levy-chan et son équipe était un piège pour éliminer la guilde ?'' Demanda la constellationniste, les deux se retournant vers elle.

''Aye.'' Répondirent-ils, tandis que les sphères de feux disparurent et que la démone leva les mains en l'air, un visage attristé et contrarié, les deux autres mages arquant un sourcil.

''Je me rends. Conduisez-moi à Maître Jose.'' Fit-elle, tandis que Mister Sol frappa la mage des clés, cette dernière ne répondant rien et se relevant tout en relevant les mains au ciel.

''Vous êtes trop cruel, Mister Sol. Lucy-sama se rend, il est donc inutile de la blessée. Le devoir de Juvia est de la ramener à la guilde.'' Fit la mage d'eau tout en ligotant la constellationniste, tandis que le mage de la terre regarda Juvia avec un peu de condescendance.

''Juvia-sama, vous êtes trop polie pour cette sale démone.'' Déclara-t-il, avant de rapprocher son visage de la blonde qui était un peu attristée à ses dires. ''Me, j'aurais aimé la tuer si il ne fallait pas la ramener vivante.'' Sourit-il avec dédain, tandis que la bleue guida le chemin vers leur guilde.

* * *

''NUAAAAAHH ! Être un homme. Être un homme ! Être un homme ! ÊTRE UN HOMME EST TOUT CE QUE REPRÉSENTE UN HOMME !'' S'écria Elfman en éliminant ses adversaires avec son bras droit, plus gros et recouvert d'une sorte d'écaille de lézard avec des pointes sur l'avant-bras.

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte !?'' ''C'est quoi ce bras !?'' ''C'est un « Take Over » !'' ''Ce gros type a « Took Over » un monstre dans son bras !'' ''I-il y a réellement une magie comme ça !?'' Commentèrent les mages de Phantom Lord.

''Elfman ! Ce type absorbe les monstres qu'il a vaincu dans son bras : c'est Beast Arm Elfman !'' Expliqua un autre mage.

''Erza ! Je te laisse t'occuper de cet endroit. Jose est probablement au plus haut étage. Je m'occupe de lui.'' Déclara Makarof.

''Prenez soin de vous.'' Répondit-elle, tandis que le vieux Maître fonça dans les escaliers, sous le regard du dragon slayer de fer.

''Hee hee… Maintenant que cette épine au pied est partie, je n'ai plus besoin de me retenir.'' Sourit-il en s'élançant vers un groupe de mage qui combattait, les frappant avec son bras transformé en barre de fer sans distinction entre alliés et ennemis.

''Nab ! Warren !'' S'écria Wakaba.

''Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ce type… Il frappe même ses nakamas !'' Commenta Arzak.

''VENEZ DONC M'AFFRONTER, DÉCHET ! LE DRAGON SLAYER DE FER, GAJEEL-SAMA EST À VOTRE SERVICE !''

''UN HOMME RESTE UN HOMME MÊME SI C'EST UN DÉCHET !'' Cria le mage du Take Over, attaquant le dragon slayer qui arrêta son bras, rétorquant en attaquant avec ses bras et ses jambes transformaient en barres de fer, le mage aux cheveux blancs esquivant chacun de ses coups avant qu'il n'attrape un de ses pieds.

''Heh… Pas mauvais.''

''Les hommes vivent forts.''

''Alors que dis-tu de ça ?'' Répondit-il, tandis que d'autres barres de fers s'étendirent du bout de sa jambe, encore transformée, frappant encore une fois sans distinctions.

''GAJEEL, STOP !'' Cria un mage de Phantom Lord.

''Espèce de bâtard ! Regarde ce que tu fais à tes propres nakamas !'' S'écria Beast Arm, détournant le regard vers les membres de Phantom Lord touchés par l'attaque.

''Une ouverture.'' Sourit Gajeel, frappant le mage distrait au visage, le faisant s'écrouler en arrière et le faisant saigner, alors que Natsu se servit de lui comme propulsion.

''GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !'' Cria-t-il, frappant le susnommé au visage avec son poing enflammé, le propulsant en arrière.

''Toi ! Marcher sur moi… !'' S'énerva Elfman.

''EH ! GAJEEL S'EST FAIT FRAPPÉ !'' ''C'est la première fois que je vois ça !''

''JE SUIS LE DRAGON SLAYER DE FAIRY TAIL ! ELFMAN, LAISSE-LE MOI !''

''Bâtard ! N'interfères pas dans un combat d'homme !'' Répondit-il, tandis que le mage de Phantom Lord se releva et frappa le rose avec son bras en barre.

''NATSU !'' Fit la chevalière, alors que le susnommé arrêta l'attaque et retint le bras.

''Pour notre guilde, Levy-chan et les autres… JE VAIS T'ENVOYER EN ENFER !'' Fit-il, lançant le dragon slayer de fer vers le plafond qui s'accrocha à une poutre en bois.

''Ce punk…'' Jura-t-il, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec le mage de feu moins de 5 secondes plus tard, le frappant avec un poing enflammé qui l'envoya valser dans la guilde.

''Ça c'est Natsu.'' Commenta la rousse avec un sourire, partagé par les autres membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail, alors que le dragon slayer de Phantom Lord créa des piques sur ses chaussures pour pouvoir s'accrocher à une autre poutre en bois.

''Alors ? C'est tout ce que t'as, Salamander ?'' Sourit-il, la tête en bas et les bras croisés.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste pour dire bonjour entre dragons.'' Répondit-il avec confiance, alors que la guilde se mit soudainement à trembler.

''Qu-quoi ?!'' ''Un tremblement de terre !?'' Demandèrent les mages de Phantom Lord, alors que ceux de Fairy Tail sourire.

''Ça va devenir moche…'' Commenta Gray.

''C-c-c'est quoi ç-ça !?''

''C'est la « Furie » de Maître Makarof. La furie d'un géant, que personne ne peut arrêter.'' Répondirent nombre de fées.

''H-HIEEEK !'' ''Ça ne se peut pas ! La guilde entière tremble !''

''C'est cet homme, Maître Makarof. Préparez-vous. Aussi longtemps que nous l'avons, nous ne perdons pas.'' Sourit le mage du Take Over.

* * *

''Jose ! Que penses-tu faire… ? Huh ?'' S'écria le Maître de Fairy Tail en arrivant dans la salle la plus haute de la guilde, défonçant le mur de la porte, alors que l'autre Maître resta assis tranquillement sur une chaise avec accoudoir.

''Eh bien, bonjour. Cela faisait longtemps, Makarov-san. Ça doit faire depuis la réunion i ans… Mon dieu… J'étais tellement perplexe ce temps-là. J'ai clairement exagéré pour faire bonne intention…'' Fit le Maître de Phantom Lord, avant que Makarof l'attaque de suite, détruisant la chaise.

''Je ne suis pas la pour évoquer des souvenirs avec toi, Jose.'' Déclara-t-il, alors que l'autre Maître grésilla.

''Ohohoh… Eh bien, eh bien…''

''UNE PROJECTION DE PENSÉE !? TU… N'ES DÉJÀ PLUS À LA GUILDE !?''

''Une bataille entre deux des 10 mages saints pourrait causer d'incroyable catastrophe. Je préfère une victoire rationnelle.'' Répondit le Maître de Phantom Lord.

''Où es-tu !? Viens te battre à la loyal !'' S'écria-t-il, alors que l'image de la blonde se matérialisa à côté de Jose, une corde aux poignets.

''LUCY !''

''MAÎTRE ! PARTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT ! C'EST UN PIÈ-'' Cria-t-elle, avant de se faire assommer par le Maître de Phantom Lord.

''Tu parles trop.'' Fit-il avec dédain.

''Un piège ?'' Comprit Makarof, tandis que Jose sortit un couteau et eut un sourire psychopathe, comme pour poignarder la blonde. ''NOOOOON !'' Cria-t-il, s'élançant pour l'arrêter tandis qu'Aria de l'air, un homme de grande taille portant un bandeau blanc sur ses yeux, un haut-de-forme, une grande robe vert, un vêtement pourpre, un haut jaune et un collier de minuscules croix relié à un crâne possédant un bandeau autour des yeux, se matérialisa derrière lui. « Merde ! Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence ! »

''Si… Si… Si… ATTRISTANT !'' Cria-t-il, projetant l'autre Maître en arrière, le faisant traverser le mur.

''Ho ho ho… On ne va pas tuer Lucy Heartfilia-sama, si ? Enfin, pas encore.'' Fit Jose, le couteau planté à quelques centimètres de la mage inconsciente.

« C'est quoi ça !? Je ne peux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ! »

''Je sais que vous ne savez pas qui est réellement Lucy Heartfilia-sama, même si elle appartenait à votre guilde. De toute façon, ce ne sont plus vos affaires maintenant…''

''C'EST SI ATTRISTANT !'' S'écria Aria, tandis que Makarof chuta. ''D'OÙ VIENS CETTE TRISTESSE !? AH ! EST-CE QUE CETTE TRISTESSE PROVIENT DU FAIT QUE LE MONDE PERD UN GRAND MAGE !?'' Continua-t-il, le vieux Maître finissant par tomber en plein milieu de la guilde, à la surprise de tous.

''Quoi ? Quelque chose est tombé…'' Fit Gray, avant de reconnaître Makarof.

''M-Maître… !?'' Trembla Erza.

''Ah… Ah… M-ma… Puissance magique….'' Structura-t-il, tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail le regardèrent avec effroi et en tremblant, les larmes aux yeux pour certains.

''La magie d'Aria-san consiste à retirer la puissance magique de son adversaire, ou en d'autre mots, le rendre « vide ». C'est donc notre victoire.'' Expliqua Jose, malgré que Makarof ne soit déjà plus là, soulevant la constellationniste inconsciente, les deux mages l'ayant ramené derrière lui.

* * *

''JII-CHAN !'' ''MAÎTRE !'' S'écrièrent Natsu et Erza, les larmes aux bords des yeux de la rousse.

''Tch… Le fun est déjà fini ?'' Sourit Gajeel, la tête en bas et accroché à une poutre en bois.

''MAÎTRE ! TENEZ BON !'' Fit la chevalière, tenant Makarof dans ses bras.

''QU-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE !? JE NE RESSENS AUCUNE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE DU MAÎTRE !'' S'écria un membre de Fairy Tail.

''A-attendez… Ça veut dire qu'il n'est plus rien qu'un simple vieux maintenant ?'' Demanda un mage de Phantom Lord.

''COMMENT !?'' S'étonna un autre mage.

''Impossible ! Comment le Maître peut-il s'être fait vaincre !?'' S'écria Max.

''EXCELLENT ! MAINTENANT LEUR FORCE DE COMBAT EST RÉDUITE DE MOITIÉ !''

''Qu'est-ce qui… S'est passé en haut… ?'' Demanda Arzak, ne remarquant pas qu'un mage adverse l'ait attrapé par le col.

''JI-CHAAAAN !''

''MAINTENANT ÉCRASONS-LES !'' Hurlèrent de joie les mages de Phantom Lord, vainquant nombre de ceux de Fairy Tail.

« Non… ! Ce n'est pas seulement notre force de combat… Mais aussi notre morale qui est réduit. » Pensa la mage en armure, essuyant ses larmes avant de se relever. ''RETRAITE ! REPARTONS À LA GUILDE !'' Ordonna-t-elle, au mécontentement de nombre de mage.

''PAS DU TOUT !'' ''LES HOMMES NE BATTENT PAS EN RETRAITE !'' ''Je peux encore me battre !'' ''Moi aussi !'' Répondirent Gray, Elfman, Macao et Bisca.

''ON NE PEUT PAS BATTRE JOSE SANS L'AIDE DU MAÎTRE ! ON BAT EN RETRAITE ! C'EST UN ORDRE !''

''Eh bien, eh bien, on rentre déjà à la maison ? Gihehe.'' Fit le dragon slayer de fer, assis sur une poutre en bois.

''Attristant…'' Soupira Aria, apparaissant à côté du dragon slayer.

''Aria… T'es aussi effrayant que d'habitude. Je suis surpris que t'es battu ce vieux.''

''Tout fait partie du plan de Maître Jose. MERVEILLEUX !'' Pleura-t-il.

''Ne pleure pas pour rien. Alors… ? On a capturé cette Lucy ?'' Demanda-t-il, stoppant Natsu, Happy et Erza dans leur course, le premier ayant entendu ce qu'il avait dit et les deux autres ayant remarqué l'arrêt du rose.

''On a enfermé cette démone dans notre « QG ».'' Répondit Aria.

''QUOI !?'' Cria le mage de feu.

''QU'Y A-T-IL, NATSU !'' Firent les deux autres mages de Fairy Tail.

''GAJEEEEEEEEEEEL !''

''Concluons ça un autre jour, Salamander.'' Fit le dragon slayer de fer, tandis qu'Aria les fit disparaître.

''ATTENDS ! … Ils ont kidnappés Lucy !''

''QUOI !'' S'écrièrent les deux autres.

''Merde ! BATTAIENT EN RETRAITE ET AMENÉS LE MAITRE À LA GUILDE ! JE VAIS ALLER CHERCHER LUCY !'' Ordonna la chevalière.

''ON NE VOUS LAISSERAS PAS FUIR, FAIRY TAIL !'' Crièrent des membres de Phantom Lord, Natsu attrapant l'un d'eux par le col et le traînant.

''Tu viens avec nous.''

''NATSU, QUE VAS-TU FAIRE !?'' S'écrièrent le chat bleu et la mage de rang S.

''QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ ! T'AIDÉ À SAUVER LUCY !''

''POURQUOI BATTONS-NOUS EN RETRAITE COMME ÇA !? ON DOIS VENGER LEVY ET LES AUTRES !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul, avant de se faire stopper par Erza.

''S'il te plaît, Gray…''

''Erza…''

''On doit battre en retraite… La perte du Maître est trop grande, et ils ont kidnappés Lucy… On doit aller la sauvée…'' Fit-elle, l'autre mage le regardant avec surprise.

''… Dans ce cas, je viens avec vous. Les autres sauront se débrouiller.'' Fit-il, sous le sourire de la rousse, avant de rejoindre le rose qui traînait le mage de Phantom Lord, sur une petite route entre les montagnes.

''Dis-moi où est Lucy.'' Fit-il, ne détournant pas le regard de la route et continuant d'avancer, les trois autres le suivant derrière.

''Je… Je ne sais pas… Qui est-elle ? La démone de votre guilde ?'' Demanda le mage, écarquillant les yeux de tous, avant de se faire cramer. ''UWAH ! CHAUD !''

''Parle plus fort… Si tu dis du mal de mon ami où si elle est blessée, je te réduirais en cendres.'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu de façon menaçante, appuyé par la chevalière et le mage de glace qui se préparèrent à l'attaquer.

''HIEEEK ! JE… JE NE SAIS VRAIMENT PAS QUI C'EST ! JE NE CONNAIS VRAIMENT PERSONNE DE CE NOM ! MAIS NOTRE « QG » EST SITUÉ SUR LA COLLINE DROIT DEVANT ! P-PEUT-ÊTRE PAR LÀ !'' Pleura-t-il, avant de se faire assommer.

* * *

''Hmm… Huh ? Je suis où ?'' Demanda Lucy, assise au sol dans une prison du QG de la guilde de Phantom Lord, des menottes aux mains, placées devant elle, et sous son apparence entière de démone, ses ailes étant ligotés de telle façon à ne pas pouvoir les utiliser.

''Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, Lucy Heartfilia-sama.'' Fit Jose, regardant par les barreaux d'une porte.

''Vous êtes Jose-san, c'est ça ? Le Maître de la guilde de Phantom Lord.'' Demanda-t-elle, tandis qu'il entra dans la pièce.

''Hmm. Je vois que vous avez été assez bien élevée. Malgré vos origines. Effectivement, je suis Jose, Maître de Phantom Lord.'' Déclara-t-il, remarquant le « -san ».

''Que fais-je ici ?''

''Oh, un langage plus élevé, maintenant ? Je vois que vous êtes une vraie lady. Je m'excuse de vous placer dans cette misérable prison… Mais vous êtes une prisonnière, essayée de comprendre.''

''Libérez-moi. J'ignore pourquoi vous avez osé blessé Levy-chan et les autres, mais je vous promet que vous allez le payer.''

''Hmph. Des menaces, maintenant ?'' Fit-il, avant de sortir un couteau et de transpercer les ailes de la blonde à plusieurs reprises, sous les cris de douleur de cette dernière. ''J'espère que vous avez compris maintenant. Je laisse passer pour cette fois. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer votre situation : vous êtes menottée par des menottes capable de résister aux plus grandes pressions possibles, certifié incassable par l'armée pour emprisonner les criminels. Inutile de vous dire que ces menottes annule donc la magie du prisonnier aussi. J'ai aussi demandé à Aria de renforcer ce point, pour que vous vous montriez sous votre vrai jour. Malheureusement, cela a aussi annulé sa résistance aux magies élémentaires. Mais cela n'est pas dérangeant vu que vous allez rester ici. Démone.'' Fit-il, la mage des clés levant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. ''Tout le monde dans notre guilde sait que vous êtes un être démoniaque. Contrairement à Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ?'' Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, la constellationniste écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

''C-comment vous…''

''Comment sait-on que Fairy Tail n'est pas au courant ? Nous vous observons, mademoiselle. Nous vous observons depuis le moment où Erza vous a ramené à la guilde.'' Expliqua-t-il, étonnant et écoeurant la mage des esprits.

''KYAAAH ! UN PERVERS !'' Cria-t-elle, le Maître transperçant une nouvelle fois ses ailes avec un rictus de colère, faisant taire l'être démoniaque.

''Tch ! Je vais encore passer l'éponge. Vous avez vraiment de la chance, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Mais bon, cela n'est pas la question. Vous savez, nous pourrions vous considérez comme une « VIP » au lieu d'une prisonnière.''

''Ce n'est pas les quartiers des VIP ? Il y a plus luxueux que cette endroit !? C'est incroyable ! J'ai même le droit à un animal de compagnie dans cette pièce !'' Fit-elle, prenant un mille-pattes qui montait sa jambe dans la paume de sa main et la caressant de l'autre, avant de la poser par terre.

''Hmph. Du sarcasme maintenant ? Vous savez, au lieu de cette pièce piteuse, nous pourrions vous déplacez vers une chambre de luxe. Tout ce que vous devez faire, c'est rejoindre Phantom Lord, Lucy Heartfilia-sama. Contrairement à cette pathétique guilde auquel vous faites partie, nous saurons nous servir de vous.'' Déclara-t-il, faisant écarquillant les yeux de la constellationniste de stupeur et de d'effroi, alors qu'elle se rappela des récents évènements.

* * *

''_Tu sais, on s'en fout que tu sois une démone ou une humaine. T'es notre nakama. C'est tout ce qui importe pour nous.''_

''_On a décidé de te laisser le temps qu'il te faudra pour le dire à la guilde. On gardera ce secret pour nous en attendant.''_

''_Oh ! Il faut aussi qu'on se combatte !''_

* * *

''_Tu fais partie de la guilde, Lucy. De notre équipe : la Team Natsu.''_

* * *

''_Me, j'aurais aimé la tuer si il ne fallait pas la ramener vivante''_

* * *

''Pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqué ? Je savais que vous n'étiez pas en bon terme avec Fairy Tail, mais de la à nous attaquer…'' Remarqua Lucy, Jose arquant un sourcil à cela.

'' « Nous » ? Vous voulez rester avec cette guilde ? … Enfin… C'était aussi le sujet de notre mission.''

''Votre mission ?''

''Notre véritable objectif était de ramenée une certaine personne. Cette personne se trouvait faire partie de Fairy Tail. Notre commanditaire nous a donc demandé de faire d'une pierre deux coups.''

''Une certaine personne ?'' Demanda-t-elle, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre où le Maître venait en venir.

''Hmph. Finalement, vous êtes lente d'esprit. Moi qui pensais que vous étiez une fille de la famille Heartfilia. Cela doit juste se limiter à l'éducation. Qui d'autre que la fille du conglomérat Heartfilia, Lucy Lucky Heartfilia-sama, peut nous intéresser ?''

''Ça, j'avais compris depuis le début que c'est moi que vous vouliez. Juvia-san me l'avais dit.''

''Hm ? Oh. C'est vrai que vous avez opposé une étonnante résistance face à deux mages des quatre éléments. Mais bon, vous ne cachez pas votre statut social : vous avez vous-même déclarée être la fille de la famille Heartfilia. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi la fille de la famille la plus riche de Fiore choisisse de faire des jobs aussi dangereux et bon marché. Enfin…''

''Vous m'avez donc kidnappée.''

''Non, non. Ne soyez pas absurde. C'était tout simplement votre père, Jude Heartfilia, qui a demandé cette requête.'' Expliqua-t-il, la mage des esprits tremblant et ayant des larmes aux bords de ses yeux.

''… V… Vous… Vous mentez… Pourquoi ferait-il… Ça… ?'' Demanda-t-elle, baissant la tête.

''N'est-ce pas normale que le père riche d'une jolie jeune fille, qui est partie de chez elle depuis trois mois, veuille la retrouver ?''

''VOUS MENTEZ ! JUDE NE FERAIT JAMAIS ÇA ! IL SAVAIT QUE JE PARTAIS ! JE N'Y RETOURNERAIS PAS AVEC VOUS !''

''Eh bien, eh bien. Quelle lady embêtante.''

''Relâchez-moi !'' Cria la constellationniste, commençant à se calmer.

''Je ne peux pas faire ça.'' Répliqua-t-il, tandis que la blonde commença à se dandiner, bougeant les jambes et frottant son pantalon.

''Je dois faire pipi…'' Fit-elle en baissant la tête.

''Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est une vieille excuse ?''

''Non… Je dois vraiment faire pipi…''

''Faîtes donc.'' Déclara-t-il tout en désignant un vieux seau, surprenant la mage des clés. ''Ho ho ho… C'est si classique comme excuse que vous ne nous aurez pas.''

''Un seau, huh…'' Fit-elle, se mettant au dessus du seau et bougeant ses mains et ses ailes pour enlever son pantalon, se mordant les lèvres à chaque mouvement de ses ailes pour calmer sa douleur.

''VOUS ALLEZ VRAIMENT FAIRE ÇA !?'' S'écria Jose, avant de suer à grosse goutte et de rougir, son visage se décomposant, pour ensuite tourner le dos à la démone. ''Quelle lady sans honte ! Pour un tel gentleman comme moi… !'' Fit-il, suant et étant encore un peu rouge, sous le sourire victorieux et un peu mauvais de la dite lady.

''YOP !'' Cria-t-elle, donnant un coup de pied dans les parties intimes de Jose.

''NEPAAAAAAAAAAAH !'' Hurla-t-il, s'effondrant par terre et tenant ses parties.

''C'est toujours les stratégies les plus classiques qui marche. Je vais écrire ça dans mon roman.''

''NUPOPOPOPOPOPOPO !''

''Je vais vous laisser le seau, vous en aurez sans doute besoin !'' Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, avant de se diriger vers une fenêtre pour partir, mais s'arrêtant en voyant la hauteur du saut qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, représentant au moins 20 étages. ''Eh ?'' Fit-elle en écarquillant les yeux, le Maître de Phantom Lord se relevant avec un large sourire au visage.

''Haha… Pitoyable… N'est-il pas… ? Ceci est notre prison céleste… Comment… Oses-tu… Me faire ça… ?'' Fit-il en tremblant et marchant très lentement, tenant ses parties alors que la constellationniste recula. ''Maintenant, viens ici… Il est temps de te punir… Je vais te montrer l'atrocité de Phantom… En t'enlevant tes ailes… Sale démone.'' Sourit-il avec folie, la blonde fermant les yeux et sautant. ''QUOI !?''

« Je les ai vus… Je les ai entendus… Je sais qu'ils sont là… » Pensa-t-elle, le Maître de Phantom Lord s'écroulant par terre. ''NATSU ! GRAY ! HAPPY ! ERZAAAA !'' Cria-t-elle, continuant de chuter, avant d'être rattraper in extremis par la rousse, qui roula après l'avoir attraper.

''Il y a des Lucy qui tombe du ciel !'' S'écrièrent le chat bleu et son compagnon.

''Crétin…'' Marmonna le mage de glace en direction du mage de feu.

''Arigatô, Erza-san… Je savais que vous viendriez.'' Fit-elle à l'équipe avec un sourire.

''T-ta poitrine…'' Répondit la chevalière, le visage écraser par la poitrine de la démone avant qu'elle ne se retire de la première.

''Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Natsu, enlevant les liens qui retenaient les ailes de la mage des clés.

''Pourquoi tu es sous ton apparence de démone ?'' Demanda Happy, la concernée montrant ses menottes.

''Ce sont des menottes militaires, qui suppriment tous mes pouvoirs et résistent aux grandes pressions, mais qui n'a plus aucune résistance magique face aux éléments.'' Répondit-elle, avant que le rose ne les fasse fondre et que la rousse toucha les trous dans les ailes de Lucy, traversant sans le vouloir une grande partie de sa main dans l'un des nombreux trous, avant de la ressortir de suite en voyant l'autre retenir sa douleur.

''Qui t'as fait ça ?'' Demanda-t-elle, de la colère dans la voix et remarquant du sang sur sa main.

''Jose-san n'appréciait pas vraiment mes sarcasmes.'' Rigola-t-elle, reprenant de suite son apparence humaine et rangeant ses ailes dans son corps, tandis que les autres membres de l'équipe tremblèrent de colère.

''… Retournons à la guilde…'' Ordonna la mage en armure tout en essayant de se calmer.

''Huh ? On est à leur QG là ! Tu veux repartir après ce qu'ils ont fait à Lucy !?'' S'énerva le dragon slayer de feu.

''Sans l'aide du Maître, on ne pas battre Jose !'' Rétorqua Erza.

''Le Maître est sérieusement blessé, Natsu.'' Ajouta le chat volant, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la mage des esprits.

''ON VA VENGER JII-CHAN !''

''C'EST IMPOSSIBLE DE VAINCRE TOUT PHANTOM LORD PAR NOUS CINQ, NATSU !'' Lui crièrent-ils les trois autres personnes, la mage des clés baissant la tête.

''QUOI !?''

''IMPOSSIBLE !''

''NE RÉPÉTEZ PAS !''

''TOUS LES AUTRES SONT BLESSÉS !'' Lui cria le disciple d'Ul, la démone commençant à trembler silencieusement.

''ON NE L'EST PAS !''

''NAB À DES OS BRISÉS !''

''IL EST FAIBLE !''

''Warren aussi…'' Fit Happy.

''Désolée…'' Fit soudainement la blonde, à la surprise des quatre autres. ''Je suis vraiment désolée… Tout est de ma faute… Mais je veux… Rester à la guilde… J'adore Fairy Tail…'' Fit-elle, en larmes, inquiétant les autres mages.

''O-Oy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !? C'est quoi le problème !?'' Demanda le rose.

''Lucy ?'' Firent Gray et Happy, la rousse enlaçant la constellationniste qui trembla et pleura encore.

''Tu peux rester ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer, inquiet.

''Natsu, rentrons…'' Fit le chat et le mage de glace.

''Aye… Ça doit être mieux pour le moment.''

* * *

''OBOH !'' Cria Jose, tenant ses parties et s'écroulant par terre, après avoir essayer de marcher en tremblant vers la sortie. ''COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE ÇA… SALE… PÉTASSE !'' Cria-t-il de colère.

* * *

**Il y a, vivant dans une cabane dans un arbre, dans la forêt à l'est de Magnolia, une vieille connaissance de Makarof. Elle s'appelle Polyussica. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit une mage médecin, elle déteste les humains. Elle vit donc paisiblement au plus profond de la forêt, vivant par ses propres moyens. C'est aussi une spécialiste quand il s'agit de soigner les blessures en rapport avec la magie, et Makarof y a donc été emmené.**

''Idiot.'' Fit la médecin, une grande femme âgée mince, aux cheveux roses, deux longues mèches encadrant son visage et étant attachés derrière en chignon par deux grandes baguettes, les extrémités ressemblant à un croissant de lune, et portant un costume se composant d'une cape rouge à col haut, d'un haut vert foncé bordé de blanc avec une cravate et d'une longue jupe violine, donnant une gifle au vieil homme alité.

''H-HEY !'' ''QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES AU MAÎTRE… IL EST SOUFFRANT !'' S'écrièrent Arzak et Bisca.

''Hmph. Il fonce dans les combats sans considérer une seconde son âge, et regarder comment il est maintenant. Vraiment… Ce n'est qu'un idiot… COMBIEN DE TEMPS ALLEZ-VOUS RESTER ICI !? RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS !'' Cria-t-elle, effrayant les deux mages.

''N-non… Mais… Nous sommes inquiet da la condition du Maître…'' Commença Arzak avec hésitation.

''S'il vous plaît, autorisez-nous à rester à ses côtés.'' Ajouta Bisca.

''Rentrez chez vous. Ces visages inquiets sont comme du sel frottant les blessures du patient.'' Expliqua-t-elle, les deux mages se regardant en se mordant les lèvres, un peu contrarié. ''Ceci fait partie de la lignée du « vent ». Drain… C'est une redoutable magie qui épuise la puissance magique de la cible. Une fois que la puissance magique est drainée, elle flotte dans l'air et disparaît, éventuellement. Si nous avions pu recueillir la puissance magique de Makarof qui flottait, nous aurions pu le soigner plus rapidement. Mais maintenant il est trop tard. Cela va prendre du temps.''

''V-vous pensez… ?''

''Nous allons le dire aux autres.''

''QUE FAÎTES VOUS ENCORE LÀ !?''

''HUH !? MAIS NOUS PENSIONS QUE VOUS VOULIEZ QU'ON RESTE POUR VOUS ÉCOUTEZ !''

''RENTREZ CHEZ VOUS ! SALES HUMAINS PUANT !'' Cria la rose, secouant un balai sorti de nulle part pour faire partir les mages.

''HIEEEK ! PARDONNEZ-NOUS !'' Firent-ils en sortant, tandis que la médecin regarda Makarof et soupira.

''Tu crées tellement de problème depuis les vieux jours. Pour des mages, leur puissance magique est comme leur source de vie. Plus grande est la puissance magique, plus douloureuse est le Drain. Si tu ne fais pas de ton mieux, tu peux mourir de cette façon. Tu… Es vraiment un idiot…''

* * *

''Ouch…'' Fit Nab, se faisant soigner le bras.

''RAAH ! PUTAIN !'' ''Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est dû battre en retraite !'' ''C'est dégradant !'' ''On a même pas pu vengé notre guilde, ni Levy et les autres.'' ''BORDEL !'' Firent des mages, blessés et enragé, alors que Lucy les regarda d'un air désolé.

''Leur QG se trouve là.'' ''Si on les attaque avec de la magie à longue distance sur cette colline au sud-ouest…'' Firent d'autres, la constellationniste commençant à trembler.

''ON PREND AUTANT DE BOMBE LACRYMA QUE POSSIBLE !'' Cria Wakaba.

''APPORTEZ DES PARCHEMINS MAGIQUES PUISSANTES DE L'ENTREPÔT POUR LES MAGES DE SOUTIEN !''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'en veux encore ?'' Demanda Gray à la mage des clés, suivit d'Elfman. Erza, Natsu et Happy étant tous les trois à côtés d'elle.

''… Je suis vraiment désolée…''

''Hmm… Je suppose que c'est normal que les filles de famille riche soient prises pour cibles. Et c'est le devoir d'un homme de les protéger.'' Déclara le mage aux cheveux blancs.

''Ne dis pas les choses comme ça.'' Sermonna le disciple d'Ul.

''Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ton père voulais attaquer la guilde auquel tu appartiens, Lucy ?'' Demanda Happy, inquiet pour son amie.

''Je ne sais pas… C'est un homme bon. Il a toujours aidé les gens et accepté mes décisions. Il a toujours accueillis et recueillis les inconnus. Il a même accepté que je parte à l'aventure avec André-san et Shiro-san… Je ne sais pas pourquoi Jude a voulu faire ça.''

''Jude ? Tu ne l'appelles pas papa ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, remarquant l'absence du « –san » habituel et entendant pour la première fois le prénom du père de la blonde autrement que pour sa présentation.

''Ce n'est pas mon père.'' Répondit-elle, affolant un peu son entourage.

''Wooh ! C'est peut-être un peu fort de rejeter ton lien avec ton père, non !?'' Firent Elfman et Happy, surpris.

''Non, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de lien de parenté avec lui.'' Déclara-t-elle, apaisant les mages mais obtenant des regards interrogateurs à la suite. ''Jude et Layla m'ont trouvé dans une forêt, il y a 17 ans. Ils voulaient un enfant, mais Layla ne pouvait pas en avoir. Après un certain temps, ils ont décidé de m'adopter.'' Fit-elle, les autres ne disant rien à cette révélation, continuant de la regarder sans vouloir la froissée. ''Mais… Tout est arrivée par ma faute… N'est-ce pas ?''

''N-NON, CE N'EST PAS ÇA ! C'EST PAPA LE MÉCHANT !'' Cria Elfman, suant un peu.

''Abruti…'' Lui fit Gray.

''AH ! JE VEUX DIRE PHANTOM !''

''Je suis vraiment désolée… Je suppose que tout rentrera dans l'ordre si je rentre à la maison, non ?''

''N'importe quoi. Franchement, tu trouves que le terme de « Lady » te va bien, toi ?'' Déclara Natsu avec un sourire, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la blonde tandis que la mage de rang S eut un petit rire.

''Tu es mieux dans un bar comme celui-ci, à rigoler et à partir à l'aventure avec la Team Natsu. Tu as dis que tu voulais rester ici, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu aimes bien ton père, mais qui y a-t-il de bon de retourner à un endroit si tu ne va pas y retourner pour le moment ? Tu es Lucy Lucky Heartfilia de Fairy Tail. Cette guilde est ta maison.'' Ajouta la chevalière, tandis que Lucy trembla et eut des larmes aux yeux.

''Ouais, t'es mieux dans un bar miteux comme celui-là.'' Ajouta le rose avec un grand sourire, finissant par faire pleurer la mage des esprits.

''Ne pleure pas. Ça ne te va pas.'' Commenta Gray.

''Il a raison ! Les hommes sont faibles face aux larmes !'' Cria Elfman, se retenant de pleurer.

''Mais…'' Fit-elle, Loki ayant observé la scène aux loin et Cana faisant de la cartomancie sur une table, plus loin.

''C'EST PAS ÇA ! JE N'ARRIVE PAS À TROUVER OÙ EST MYSTOGAN !'' Hurla-t-elle, balayant la table d'un coup de la main.

''Je vois… C'est vraiment mauvais.'' Commenta Mirajane.

''Si leur cible est Lucy, alors ils viendront nous attaqués aussi. Beaucoup d'entre nous sont blessés… Nous sommes dans une situation difficile.'' Ajouta la brune.

''Le Maître est sérieusement blessé. On ne peut pas trouver Mystogan. Tu es notre seul espoir, Laxus.'' Fit la blanche, parlant au susnommé à l'aide d'une lacrima pour usage communicatif (en développement pour le rendre plus petit).

''Huh ?''

''S'il te plaît, reviens… C'est une urgence.''

''AIDER CE VIEUX CROÛTON ! HA HA HA ! Cela ne me concerne pas. Allez-y et occupez-vous en par vous-même.''

''LAXUS ! ESPÈCE DE… !'' Hurla Cana, énervée.

''Comment ça ? C'est ce vieux qui a commencé cette guerre. Pourquoi on devrait nettoyer après ?''

''Lucy, notre camarade, est ciblée.''

''Huh ? Qui est-ce ? Ah, oui… Cette nouvelle à grosse poitrine. Dîtes lui que si elle devient ma servante, je viendrais aider. Et dîtes au vieux de se presser de prendre sa retraite pour me donner la position de Maître.''

''Comment oses-tu…'' Jura la mage des cartes, la barmaid tremblant de colère.

''Hey hey… Est-ce comme ça que l'on parle à quelqu'un à qui on demande de l'aide ? Et pourquoi tu ne me ferais pas un strip-tease pour me divertir ? Oh, c'est vrai, tu…'' Fit le blond, avant d'être coupé la barmaid qui brisa la lacrima d'un coup de poing et tremblant encore plus.

''Mira…''

''Je ne peux pas croire que… Une telle personne fait… Vraiment partie de Fairy Tail ?'' Pleura-t-elle, rouge de colère. ''LA PROCHAINE FOIS, JE COMBATTRAIS AUSSI !''

''D-DE QUOI TU PARLES !?''

''J'ÉTAIS À LA GUILDE MOI AUSSI, MAIS LUCY S'EST FAITE KIDNAPPER, ET….''

''Non Mira… Ça me fait mal de te dire ça, et je suis vraiment désolée de le dire, mais tu serais un fardeau pour les autres, même si tu étais une mage de rang S avant.'' Fit la brune, enlaçant la blanche et essuyant les larmes de cette dernière.

« L'absence du Maître… Celui de Laxus et de Mystogan… Et nombres d'entre nous blessés… C'est impossible pour nous combattre d'avantage… » Pensa la chevalière sous la douche.

''_Jose est probablement au plus haut étage. Je m'occupe de lui.'' _Repensa-t-elle, donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

« Si seulement… J'étais allée avec lui… PATHÉTIQUE ! TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE ! » Se réprimanda-t-elle, avant qu'un grand bruit sourd ne se fasse entendre dans toute la guilde.

''QU-QUOI !?''

''ÇA VIENT DE L'EXTÉRIEUR !'' S'écria Arzak, les mages sortant pour voir le bâtiment de la guilde de Phantom Lord, possédant six jambes, marchait vers la ville du côté du lac.

''C-C'EST QUOI ÇA… !?'' ''LA GUILDE MARCHE… !?'' ''C'EST… PHANTOM !?'' Firent les mages.

''Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… Qu'il nous attaquerait comme ça…'' Déclara Erza, enroulé dans une serviette et tremblant un peu.

''Q-QU'EST-CE QU'ON DOIT FAIRE !?'' Demanda un mage, tandis que la guilde se posa non loin des côtes, Jose regardant depuis une fenêtre et portant un long manteau bleu fermé côté droit de la poitrine, un pantalon bleu et des bottes noire, ainsi que l'insigne des dix mages saints sur son col.

''Préparez le Canon à Conversion Magique, « Jupiter ».'' Ordonna-t-il, un très long canon sortant du bâtiment peu de temps après. ''Oblitérer-les.'' Commanda-t-il, les veines ressortant tant sa colère était grande.

''C'EST VRAIMENT MAUVAIS ! BAISSSEZ-VOUS TOUT LE MONDE !'' Cria Erza.

''LA GUILDE A VRAIMENT MARCHÉ JUSQU'ICI… !?'' ''Attendez, c'est…'' ''C'EST UN CANON A CONVERSION MAGIQUE !'' ''EST-CE QU'ILS ESSAYENT DE FAIRE DISPARAÎTRE NOTRE GUILDE !?''

''BAISSEZ-VOUS, TOUS !'' Cria Erza.

''J'ai dit oblitérer.''

''Oui monsieur.'' Fit un mage de Phantom Lord, tandis que sur le sol ferme la rousse couru vers le canon.

''ERZAAAA !'' ''QUE VAS-TU FAIRE !'' S'écrièrent des mages, la serviette de la mage de rang S tombant à terre tandis qu'elle s'ex-quippa de son Kongo no Yoroi (Armure d'Adamantine), une imposante armure bleu marine et blancs, recouvrant tout son corps, mais laissant son visage et ses cheveux visibles, avant d'être repoussée en arrière. ''LUCY !''

''JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS JAMAIS LES BLESSER D'AVANTAGE !'' Cria la blonde tout en courant vers le canon et sautant dès que le canon tira, étendant les bras pour se prendre le tir de Jupiter, lui faisant crier de douleur et arrachant ses vêtements pour ensuite se faire jeter en arrière, rebondissant plusieurs fois sur le sol avec seulement ses sous-vêtements pour protéger ses parties intimes.

''LUCY !'' S'écria la guilde, Erza et Gray la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne rencontre le mur de la guilde, la rousse s'étant ex-quipait de vêtements simples pour amortir le choc.

''Elle… Elle l'a arrêtée à nue… Sans armure… !?'' ''E-elle nous a sauvée… Lucy est incroyable ! Mais…''

''LUCY ! TIENS BON !'' S'écrièrent les autres mages, la mage des clés ayant les yeux fermés et ayant beaucoup de blessures à la suite de l'attaque.

''**Tch ! Après Makarof, cette fille est incapable de se battre aussi. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné : arrêter un tir de Jupiter sans aucune protection, c'est impressionnant. Mais vous n'avez aucune chance. Cependant, je vais vous faire une proposition généreuse : tuer cette sale démone, Lucy Heartfilia, ou livrez-là nous, et nous repartirons.'' **Déclara Jose via un haut-parleur, les mages de Fairy Tail tremblant de colère.

''VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT FOUS !'' ''VOUS NE TROUVEREZ JAMAIS DE GUILDE QUI ACCEPTEREZ UNE TELLE PROPOSITION ! LUCY EST NOTRE NAKAMA !'' ''C'EST VRAI !'' ''REPARTEZ !'' ''NOUS NE VOUS DONNERONS JAMAIS LUCY ! ET NOUS NE LA TUERONS JAMAIS !'' Crièrent-ils, le Maître adverse restant silencieux un moment.

''**AHAHAHAHAH ! ELLE !? VOTRE NAKAMA !? MAIS ELLE VOUS MANIPULE ! ELLE S'EN FOUT TOTALEMENT DE VOUS !'' **S'amusa-t-il, à l'incompréhension de tous.

''C'EST FAUX !''

''**C'est vrai. J'ai en ma possession une lettre, écrite de sa main, où elle avoue vous manipulez.'' **Déclara-t-il, faisant écarquiller les yeux des mages, tandis qu'un « Shade Ghost » (un fantôme en robe et avec une capuche) de Jose rejoignit les mages de Fairy Tail, donnant la lettre en question à Mira avant de disparaître, la barmaid écarquillant les yeux en voyant l'écriture. **''Je suis sûr que tu reconnais la main de ta « nakama ». Je ne vous ai donc pas menti. Lit cette lettre à voix haute, et vous verrez que Lucy vous manipule depuis le début.''**

''Bonjour papa,

Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore servie des mages de Fairy Tail. Je leur ai encore mentie. Je les ai encore manipulé. Tout ça pour pouvoir me protéger.

Ils ne savent toujours pas qui je suis. Ils ne savent toujours pas que je les manipule. Ils ne savent toujours pas que je me sers d'eux comme un bouclier afin d'assurer ma protection. Et ça, ça me dégoutte.

Même mes esprits font en sorte que je ne montre pas qui je suis, en faisant briller leurs clés quand ils pensent que je vais trop loin. J'ai l'impression de les avoir embarqué dans cette mascarade avec moi. Et ça, ça me dégoutte encore plus.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une nouvelle clé : c'est Virgo-san. Tu sais, l'esprit du Duc Everlue ? Elle a demandé à Happy-san de me donner sa clé après que taupe-Balkan soit envoyé en prison. Mais je dois encore faire le contrat avec elle. J'espère qu'elle m'acceptera.

Mais en ce qui concerne la guilde… Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai peur par la simple pensée qu'ils savent qui je suis, alors le leur révéler… J'ai peur qu'ils agissent comme les autres en apprenant ça… Et pourtant, ça me dégoutte de ne pas le leur dire. Je me dégoutte de le leur cacher ça et de les manipuler autant.

Que dois-je faire, Jude ? S'il te plaît, réponds moi. Ça va faire 2 semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi malgré les lettres que je t'ai envoyées, et cela m'inquiète vraiment. S'il te plaît, répons-moi papa… J'ai besoin de ton aide.'' Lut Mirajane, les autres mages, sauf la Team Natsu, ayant une mine assombrie suite à ça.

''**Vous voyez ? Je n'ai pas menti. Elle le dit elle-même. Elle vous manipule et demande de l'aide à son père pour ça. Elle a même fait en sorte que ses esprits l'aide à vous manipuler. Elle se moque éperdument de vous et se sers de vous pour sa propre survie. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un en qui vous pouvez avoir confiance et qui vous trahira à un moment. Livrez-la nous ou tuez-la.''** Déclara Jose, tandis que l'auteur de la lettre émis un gémissement douloureux.

''Lucy, arrête de bouger et repose-toi.'' Ordonna Gray, la susnommée ne l'écoutant pas.

''J… Je suis… Désolée… Je… Ne vou… Lais pas… Vous …''

''MOI CE QUE JE LIS, C'EST QUELQU'UN QUI À PEUR DE RÉVÉLER QUELQUE CHOSE PAR CRAINTE D'ÊTRE REJETÉE !'' Cria la blanche, faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise de la concernée.

''J'ENTENDS QUELQU'UN QUI DEMANDE DE L'AIDE POUR UN SECRET QU'ELLE EST EFFRAYÉE DE PARATAGER !'' Ajouta Cana.

''ON PRÉFÈRE MOURIR QU'ABANDONNÉ UNE NAKAMA !'' Rajouta Erza, des cris de la guilde approuvant ses dires.

''NOTRE RÉPONSE NE CHANGERA PAS QUOI QUI SE PASSE ! ON TE VAINCRA !'' Compléta Natsu accompagné par d'autres cris, la blonde finissant par pleurer tandis que la barmaid s'accroupie devant elle, un sourire rassurant au visage et plaçant la lettre dans la main de la première.

''Désolée d'avoir lue ta lettre. Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que ça arrivera. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'en veux pas. Mais en attendant, repose-toi : tu en as vraiment besoin.'' Fit-elle, la constellationniste murmurant un « arigatô » à peine audible avant de s'endormir.

''Oy, Lucy…'' Commença le mage de glace, avant d'être coupé par les haut-parleurs.

''**Je vois… VOUS L'AUREZ VOULU ! NOUS TIRERONS UN JUPITER ENCORE PLUS GROS ET PLUS PUISSANT ! TREMBLEZ DURANT VOS 15 PITOYABLES MINUTES QUI VOUS RESTE À VIVRE ! VOUS MOURREZ AVEC CETTE SALE DÉMONE QUE VOUS APPRÉCIEZ TANT !''**

* * *

Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses.

Je vous promets que je posterais le prochain chapitre très bientôt.

Passez une bonne journée.


	14. Phantom Lord, partie II

Bonjour,

Voilà donc la deuxième partie de l'attaque de Phantom Lord.

Comme vous l'avez vu, Mister Sol parle un peu en anglais dans ses phrases. C'est pour respecter un peu son trait de caractères (il est censé parler un peu en français dans la version originale ou en anglais, mais du français dans du français, ben la différence se voit pas tellement...).

Sinon, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Phantom Lord, Partie II :**

**Nom : Visitor Echo**

**Âge : 16 ans.**

**Magie : Dancer.**

**Aime : Danser.**

**Déteste : Les Nattos. (: Un aliment japonais traditionnel à base de haricots de soja fermentés)**

**Description : Il utilise la magie « Dancer », qui lui permet, par le biais du pouvoir de la danse, d'améliorer la capacité de combat de ses alliés à 10 mètres de lui, ou de baisser la puissance de combat des ennemis. Il adore danser, et on le voit souvent danser à l'intérieur de la guilde. Il souhaite gagner de l'argent afin de s'entraîner sur la terre sainte de la danse, Minstrel, mais il a des problèmes pour économiser son argent. Par ailleurs, il a 100 copies de la même combinaison.**

**Informations : Ce type serait sans doute très fort à « Un, Deux, Trois, Soleil »…**

**Nom : Wakaba Mine**

**Âge : 36 ans.**

**Magie : Kemuri-Mahou.**

**Aime : Boire, fumer, les femmes.**

**Déteste : Les épouses.**

**Description : Un mage vétéran qui se bat en formant différentes formes de fumée. Il est du même âge que Macao, et sont des amis de boissons ainsi que des rivaux. Sa femme lui donne toujours des difficultés, et il est toujours en train de flirter dans la guilde avec les jeunes employées, même quand il n'a pas de réel travail à faire. Récemment, il a des vues sur Mirajane, et voulait divorcer si il arrivait à sortir avec elle, mais il s'est fait de suite rejeté. C'est homme est ce qu'on appelle un « Oyaji » !**

**Informations : « Qui vous appelez Oyaji ? Si j'étais une fille, je tomberai pour moi ! »**

* * *

''Mais de quoi il parle ? Pourquoi il traite Lucy de sale démone ?'' ''Il doit être énervée du coup dans les parties.'' ''Ils vont vraiment tirer un autre Jupiter… ?'' Firent quelques mages de la guilde.

''Repose-toi, Lucy…'' Fit Erza en déposant délicatement la mage des esprits dans la guilde. « Réussir à arrêter un tir du Jupiter à nue. Elle est incroyable… Mais elle est dans un état très grave maintenant… On doit la protéger ! » Pensa-t-elle, tandis qu'une armée de « Shade Ghost » sortit de la guilde de Jose.

''ILS NOUS RENVOIENT LEURS SOLDATS !'' ''ILS VEULENT LES TUER EN MÊME TEMPS QU'ILS TIRERONT JUPITER !?'' ''Aucune pitié…''

''**Ressentez la douleur, Fairy Tail. Vous avez deux choix. Être tués par mes soldats, ou mourir par Jupiter.''**

''Ces types ressemblent à celui qui à donner la lettre tout à l'heure.'' ''Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils disparaîtront si ils se font toucher par Jupiter ?''

''C'est encore la magie de Jose, « Shade »… Ils ne sont pas humains, mais des soldats fantômes que Jose à créer.'' Expliqua Cana, tandis que les mages se préparèrent à riposter. ''Il faut faire quelque chose avec Jupiter…''

''Je vais le détruire.'' Fit Natsu, enflammant ses poings avec une pointe de colère. ''15 minutes, huh ? Je le détruirais bien avant ! HAPPY !''

''AYE, SIR !'' Fit le chat bleu, attrapant le rose et s'envolant vers le canon.

''Gray, Elfman, on y va aussi !'' Cria la chevalière tout en courant vers Phantom Lord.

''AYE !''

''LOKI ET MOI ALLONS RENFORCER LA DÉFENSE ICI ! OK !?'' S'écria la brune.

''Ouais.''

''Il faut emmener Lucy dans la cachette ! Reedus ! Emmène-la s'il te plaît !'' Demanda Mirajane, tandis que l'homme dessina sur son T-shirt une carriole tirée par des chevaux, qui se matérialisa dès qu'il finissa son dessin, la blanche ayant été cherchée la blonde entre temps et la posant délicatement dans la carriole. ''Je compte sur toi !''

''Yes !''

« Je n'ai peut-être plus aucune force pour me battre, mais je protégerais mes nakamas, peu importe le prix ! » Pensa la barmaid, prenant l'apparence de Lucy. « Il reste encore 14 minutes avant le tir de Jupiter… Natsu, s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi… »

* * *

''KUAAAAAH ! ÇA NE BOUGE PAS D'UN POUCE !'' Cria le rose, tapant le canon à mains nues.

''PEUT-ÊTRE QU'ON DOIT LE CASSER DE L'INTÉRIEUR !'' Proposa Happy, avant d'entrer dans le canon. ''C'est plutôt étroit ici.''

''OK ! ALLONS-Y !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, rampant à grande vitesse dans le canon avant d'atteindre une grande salle de machinerie, un énorme lacrima au centre de la pièce. ''C'EST QUOI ÇA !?''

''C'est apparemment la lacrima qui accumule la puissance magique…''

''J'EN AI JAMAIS VU UN AUSSI GROS !'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''Le canon à conversion magique est une arme émettant de la puissance magique compressée au lieu de boulets.'' Expliqua Happy.

''Je ne comprends pas vraiment, mais tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est détruire ce truc, non ?''

''Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça…'' Déclara, caché dans l'ombre, un homme d'apparence jeune, mince et musclé, des cheveux noirs et blancs attachés et ayant une marque noire sur le visage, portant un haut orangé, un pantalon et des chaussures noirs de ninja.

''UN GARDE !?'' S'écria le chat, son compagnon s'élançant vers le mage adverse.

''ON S'EN FOUT ! ON DOIT DÉFONCER QUICONQUE SE MET SUR NOTRE CHEMIN !''

''Je ne te laisserais pas…'' Refit le ninja, lentement.

''ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS ! DÉGAGE !'' Cria le rose, enflammant son poing droit avant de se donner le coup de poing.

''NATSU ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !?''

''Non… Mon corps a bougé tout seul… !'' Répondit-il, avant de tomber par terre et de se relever, son adversaire se tenant devant lui les bras croisés.

''Tu es celui… Qui se met sur _notre_ chemin…'' Déclara Totomaru la grande flamme.

* * *

''GAH… !'' Souffla Max, épuisé et accroupi devant un fantôme, alors que Cana arrive pour le sauver en lançant des cartes explosives sur le visage du fantôme. ''Désolé, Cana…''

''RESSAISIS-TOI, MAX ! PROTÈGE LA GUILDE À N'IMPORTE QUEL PRIX ! ILS NE RESSENTENT PAS LA TRISTESSE DE LA PERTE DE LEUR NAKAMA, OU LE CHAGRIN POUR LA DESTRUCTION DE LEUR GUILDE ! ON NE VA PAS LAISSER CES ORDURES BATTRE NOTRE GUILDE !''

« Il reste encore 9 minutes avant le prochain Jupiter… » Pensa Mirajane tout en regardant le canon depuis l'intérieur de Fairy Tail.

* * *

''DÉGAGE ! JE DOIS DÉTRUIRE CE CANON !'' Cria Natsu.

''Si tu brises cette lacrima, ils seront incapables de tirés un autre Jupiter !'' Ajouta Happy.

''J'ai dit… Que je ne te laisserais pas… Non ?'' Fit Totomaru très lentement.

''JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS ! NE LE GASPILLE PAS À PARLER SI LENTEMENT !'' Cria-t-il, s'élançant sur Totomaru en enflammant son poing, avant de se donner le coup.

''NATSU !''

''OOOOOH !? Encore ça… C'est quoi… ?'' Se demanda le rose tout en regardant son poing.

''NATSU ! TU N'AS PAS LE TEMPS POUR ÇA ! TU DOIS DÉTRUIRE JUPITER AUSSI TÔT QUE POSSIBLE !'' S'écria le chat bleu en pleine panique.

''BÂTARD !''

''NATSU !'' Fit Happy, le susnommé s'élançant vers l'autre mage de feu en enflammant son poing, avant d'être dans un tourbillon de ses propres flammes et de recevoir un coup de genou de la part du mage de Phantom Lord.

''Je suis Totomaru, un mage contrôlant l'élément du feu… Toutes les flammes m'appartiennent.''

''QUOI !?''

''Que ce soit une flamme naturel ou créer par l'ennemi, elles m'appartiennent tous !'' Cria-t-il, s'élançant vers le dragon slayer de feu.

''MES FLAMMES M'APPARTIENNENT !''

''NATSU ! ON S'EN FOUT ! DÉTRUISONS ÇA AVANT !''

''Cela à l'air de tourner mal pour toi, monsieur le mage de feu.'' Sourit Totomaru, tandis que la lacrima du Jupiter commença à accumuler de la magie.

''JUPITER COMMENCE À SE CHARGER !'' Paniqua la chat volant.

''_Cinq minutes avant le tir du jupiter._'' Fit une voix dans un haut-parleur.

''BLUE FIRE !'' Lança le mage de Phantom lord, engloutissant l'autre mage de feu dans des flammes bleues qu'il mangea de suite, à la surprise du premier.

''Whoa ! C'est froid ! C'est la première fois que je mange des flammes aussi froides !'' Fit Natsu, les larmes aux yeux à cause de la fraîcheur des flammes.

''Je vois… Tu es le fameux dragon slayer de feu. Je suppose que c'est mauvais pour nous deux.'' Commenta le mage de Phantom Lord.

''Huh ?''

''Car aucune de flammes ne marche sur l'autre.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Ne te fais pas d'illusions. Tu n'as pas encore goûté à mes flammes.''

''Je te l'ai dit, je ne serais jamais touché par une attaque de flamme.'' Déclara le ninja, tandis que l'autre eut une soudaine illumination.

''Et que dis-tu de cette magie ?'' Fit-il, commençant à gonfler sa bouche.

''Tant que c'est des « flammes », je pourrais les contrôler.''

''Salamander's…''

''Ça ne marchera pas !'' « Je connais ça ! C'est la magie qui crache des flammes en dehors de sa bouche… » Sourit le ninja, se préparant à contrôler la prochaine attaque du rose.

''SPIT ! (Crachat du Salamander !) AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !'' Ria-t-il, de la salive dégoulinant près de l'œil gauche de Totomaru, qui resta immobile un moment.

''NATSU ! NOUS SOMMES EN DANGER ! JUPITER VA BIENTÔT TIRER !'' Paniquer Happy.

''SALE PUNK ! TU M'AS PIÉGÉ ! ORANGE FIRE !'' Cria-t-il, énervé et lançant des flammes oranges tout en s'essuyant.

''La magie des flammes est ma nourriture. Je me demande quel goût à celui-là !'' Sourit Natsu, avant de se faire engloutir une nouvelle fois par les flammes et de pleurer. ''C-C'EST QUOI ÇA !? ÇA CHLINGUE ! WUOOOOH ! MON NEZ VA PARTIR !'' Pleura-t-il tout en se tenant le nez.

''HAHAHAHA ! CE SONT DES FLAMMES AVEC UNE ODEUR DE MERDE !'' S'amusa le mage de feu de Phantom.

''TU ES VULGAIRE !''

''C-c'est toi qui a commencé !'' Fit le mage de Phantom Lord, blasé.

''_Deux minutes trente avant le tir de Jupiter._''

''J'EN AI ASSEZ !'' Hurla le mage de Fairy Tail de colère tout en s'enflammant littéralement.

''NATSU ! ASSEZ ! CALME-TOI !'' Panique le chat volant, le susnommé s'élançant vers l'autre mage.

''LA FERME !'' Cria-t-il tout en s'élançant vers Totomaru, l'affrontant à mains nues.

''Abandonnes-tu l'utilisation de la magie pour utiliser tes poings à la place ? Dans ce cas je serais avantagé, en utilisant une épée.'' Fit le ninja tout en utilisant son épée, l'autre mage esquivant chacun de ses coups et montant sur des machines, avant de répliquer en enflammant son poing. ''Tu n'apprends jamais, n'est-ce pas… ?'' Fit-il, le rose se donnant le coup de poing tout en agrandissant les flammes, engouffrant Totomaru par la même occasion.

* * *

''L'ÉNERGIE EST EN TRAIN DE S'ACCUMULER… !'' ''NATSU N'EN A PAS ENCORE FINI !?'' S'écrièrent des mages de Fairy Tail en voyant le canon se charger.

« Encore deux minutes… » Pensa la barmaid, cachée dans la guilde.

* * *

''Heehee !'' Rigola le dragon slayer de feu, l'autre mage de cet élément dissipant les flammes et passablement énervé.

« Il a grossi les flammes de façon à pouvoir m'atteindre ! » Pensa Totomaru, tandis que la lacrima se chargea tellement que de la poussière se leva avec.

''NATSU !'' Cria Happy.

''_Une minute et treize secondes avant le tir de Jupiter._'' Fit la voix dans le haut-parleur, tandis que le mage de Fairy Tail étendit des flammes sur son bras, le ninja reculant de suite.

''JE NE ME FERAIS PAS AVOIR DEUX FOIS PAR LE MÊME PIÈGE !'' Cria-t-il tout en dirigeant son bras vers les flammes, avant de remarquer un problème. ''L-LES FLAMMES NE BOUGE PAS !?'' « E-est-ce qu'ils sont anti-contrôle !? Est-ce qu'il a appris ça au milieu du combat !? »

''NATSU !''

''_32 secondes avant le tir de Jupiter._''

''CE SONT MES FLAMMES ! NE LES CONTRÔLE PAS SANS MA PERMISSION !'' Cria Natsu, dirigeant ensuite ses flammes vers Totomaru, qui s'abaissa pour les esquiver.

''HAHAAA ! SI ÇA NE ME TOUCHE PAS, C'EST INUTILE !'' Nargua-t-il, un large sourire au visage.

''_10 secondes avant le tir de Jupiter._''

''JE NE TE VISAIS PAS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT !'' Cria le rose tout en faisant exploser la lacrima.

''QUOI !?''

''WHOA !'' Fit Happy de joie. « En y repensant, c'était impossible de le détruire dans tous les cas à moins que Natsu le batte ou dépasse le contrôle. C'était moi qui n'étais pas assez calme. »

* * *

''REGARDEZ !'' ''OOOH !'' ''LE CANON TOMBE EN RUINES !'' ''WOOHOO !'' S'écrièrent de joie les mages de Fairy Tail en voyant le canon tombé et une explosion à sa base.

''Bon travail.'' Félicita Cana, tandis que le canon tomba à l'eau.

''GÉNIAL !'' ''JUPITER A ÉTÉ DÉTRUIT !'' ''AHAHA ! NE SOUS-ESTIMEZ PAS NATSU !'' S'écrièrent des membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail avec joie et ardeur.

''NOUS N'AVONS PLUS RIEN D'AUTRE À CRAINDRE ! ANNIHILIEZ L'ENNEMI !'' Commanda Cana, les mages s'élançant avec un moral et une ardeur relevés.

* * *

''M-Maître Jose… Jupiter a… À partir de…'' Structura un membre de Phantom Lord, tremblant de peur devant la colère du Maître.

''Ces gamins répugnants…''

* * *

''Maintenant c'est notre tour de vous écrasez, Phantom !'' Fit Natsu, son visage montrant sa colère.

« H-hey, hey… Maître, ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez dit ! Je ne savais pas que Fairy Tail avait un… Membre aussi fort ! » Pensa Totomaru, totalement effrayé.

''J'ai compris ta magie.'' Fit le rose en observant le ninja.

''Ouais !''

''Ugh…'' Répondit le mage de feu, avant que la pièce ne se mette à trembler.

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda Happy.

''… IL N'A PAS L'INTENTION DE FAIRE ÇA… ?! CETTE PIÈCE N'A AUCUN MOYEN DE RESTER HORIZONTALE !'' Cria Totomaru, à l'incompréhension des deux autres.

''Horizontale ?!'' Demanda le dragon slayer de feu, avant de s'écrouler par terre avec un visage malade.

* * *

''HUH !?'' ''Ç… ÇA S'EST LEVÉ !?'' ''QU'EST-CE QU'ILS MANIGANCENT CETTE FOIS !?'' Firent des mages tout en observant le bâtiment de la guilde adverse se levé sur ses jambes, tout en se transformant en une sorte de robot géant. ''H… HEY !'' ''C'EST QUOI ÇA !?''

* * *

''C'est terminé… Voilà l'arme la plus puissante de Phantom Lord… Super Mage Giant Phantom Mk II !'' Fit Totomaru, un sourire au visage tout en tremblant un peu.

* * *

''C… C'est quoi ce truc… ? Vous vous moquez de moi…'' Trembla la brune en observant le robot géant.

''Un géant…'' Fit Loki, dans le même état, la barmaid regardant le robot avec terreur, tandis que le dit robot avança vers la guilde.

''ÇA SE DIRIGE DE CE CÔTÉ !'' ''EST-CE QU'ILS VEULENT ÉCRASER LA GUILDE !?'' ''AAAAAHHH !''

''CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR L'ENNEMI DEVANT VOUS ! NATSU VA ARRÊTER CE GÉANT POUR NOUS !'' Encouragea la cartomancienne.

''AH… MAIS NATSU EST À L'INTÉRIEUR… ET C'EST UN VÉHICULE…'' Répondit Max.

''Oh…'' Fit la brune, son visage se décomposant petit à petit.

* * *

''Ugh… Ugh…'' Fit Natsu tout en mettant les mains devant sa bouche, sous le regard interrogateur de l'autre mage.

''Qu… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce type… ?'' Se demanda Totomaru.

''Ugh… Ce truc… Ugh… Il bouge… ?'' Structura le rose, le mage adverse souriant e comprenant la situation.

''IL NE PEUT PAS SUPPORTER LES VÉHICULES !? ENFIN ! UNE CHANCE DE CHANGER LES CHOSES ! TU PEUX DIRE « LES FLAMMES NE MARCHE PAS SUR MOI » AUTANT DE FOIS QUE TU VEUX… MAIS JE ME DEMANDE CE QU'IL SE PASSERAIT SI TU ESSAYAIS DE MANGER ÇA DANS CET ÉTAT ! MA TECHNIQUE ULTIME… RAINBOW FIRE !'' Cria de victoire le mage de Phantom, un sourire mauvais plaqué au visage et créant un arc-en-ciel de flammes. ''MANGES-TOI ÇA !'' Reprit-il, avant de se faire geler les mains, coupant sa magie, pour ensuite se faire totalement gelé. ''C'EST QUOI ÇA !?'' Cria-t-il, tandis qu'un bras géant de monstre pris la glace emprisonnant le mage de Phantom Lord et la jeta au loin.

''Natsu, tu es pathétique. Tu le sais ça ?'' Provoqua le mage de glace, tenant Happy dans son bras.

''Les véhicules ne devrait pas rendre un homme malade. C'est lui qui doit les rendre malade !'' Déclara Elfman.

''Bravo Natsu.'' Complimenta Erza, un léger sourire sur le visage.

''Oooh… ! Vous êtes trop cool les gars… ! Sérieusement… Ugh…'' Complimenta le mage de feu.

''Alors c'est tout ce qui reste du Jupiter, huh… ? Bon travail. Mais pourquoi il a commencé à bouger et à tituber ?'' Fit Gray, avant que les tremblements ne cesse.

''ÇA S'EST ARRÊTÉ !'' Cria le dragon slayer avec énergie.

''JE VAIS VOIR CE QUI SE PASSE À L'EXTÉRIEUR !'' Fit Happy tout en sortant du bâtiment.

''C'EST QUOI ÇA !?'' Crièrent certains membres de Fairy Tail en voyant le robot géant dessiner des symboles dans l'air.

''DE L'ÉCRITURE ?! C'EST…'' Commença Arzak.

''UN SCEAU MAGIQUE ! CE TRUC EST UN MAGE !?'' Compléta Cana, de l'effroi dans les yeux.

''QUOI !?''

''Ce sceau… C'est… Abyss Break… Ce n'est pas l'un des sorts interdits… ?'' Trembla Mirajane, effrayée.

''UN AUSSI GROS SCEAU… C'EST MAUVAIS ! LE RAYON NOIR VA DÉTRUIRE TOUT CE QUI SE TROUVE JUSQUE LA CATHÉDRALE DE CARDIA !'' Déclara Loki, tandis que le chat cria tout en rentrant dans la pièce où était Natsu.

''C'EST TERRIBLE ! LA GUILDE S'EST TRANSFORMÉE EN GÉANT ET PRÉPARE UN SORT !''

''MENTEUR !'' Cria Natsu.

''COMME SI JE MENTIRAIS SUR UN TRUC COMME ÇA ! ILS ONT DIT QUE LE SCEAU VA DÉTRUIRE TOUT CE QU'IL Y A JUSQUE LA CATHÉDRALE DE CARDIA !'' Cria Happy, paniqué.

''C'EST LA MOITIÉ DE LA VILLE !'' S'écria Gray.

''QUELLE GENRE DE MAGIE PEUT FAIRE ÇA ?!'' Demanda Natsu, n'obtenant aucune réponse des autres mages qui se regardèrent. ''ARRÊTONS-LE !'' Fit-il, partant vers une des nombreuses sorties accompagné de la rousse et du chat.

''ON SE SÉPARE ET ON TROUVE LA SOURCE D'ÉNERGIE DE CETTE GUILDE MOBILE !'' Ajouta Gray, prenant une deuxième sortie.

''C'EST JUSTE UNE CHOSE FOLLE APRÈS UNE AUTRE… !'' Commenta Elfman, prenant la troisième sortie.

''JE VAIS ESSAYER D'ARRÊTER JOSE !'' Déclara Erza, suivant le rose.

* * *

''QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE ?!'' ''ON DOIT CROIRE EN ERZA ET LES AUTRES !'' Crièrent les mages.

''Mira… Combien de temps ça va prendre pour que le sort s'active ?'' Demanda Cana discrètement, près d'une fenêtre de la guilde et reconnaissant la barmaid malgré le fait qu'elle est encore l'apparence de Lucy.

''Je dirais… À peu près 10 minutes… Je me demande si il y a un moyen de détruire sa source…''

''Les autres à l'intérieur doivent penser la même chose.''

''Natsu n'est pas le seul à y être ?'' Demanda la blanche avec stupeur.

''Non… Il y a aussi Erza, Gray et Elfman à l'intérieur.''

''ELFMAN !? POURQUOI !?''

''Ne sois pas si surprise… Elfman est-''

''IL NE PEUT PAS ! TU LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN, CANA ! IL NE PEUT PAS SE BATTRE ! TU DEVRAIS LE SAVOIR !''

''Il peut se battre… Il a pris part au combat avant.''

''C'est une chose de se battre contre des soldats… Mais si il se trouve face à Jose… Avec son état actuel…''

''Mira… Je sais que toi et Elfman avaient été tous les deux terriblement blessés… Mais Elfman fais de son mieux pour tourner la page…'' Fit la brune, la barmaid ne répondant pas à cela.

« Elfman… Moi aussi, je peux faire quelque chose… Si il y croit… » Pensa-t-elle, avant de sortir de la guilde avec un air déterminé, à la surprise de la cartomancienne.

''Mira !''

''Mira-san !'' ''Reste en retrait ! C'est dangereux ici !'' ''Rentre à la guilde, Mira-chan !'' Murmurèrent des membres, tandis que la blanche continua son chemin avant de s'arrêter, tendant les bras comme l'avait fait la constellationniste avant.

''JE SUIS CELLE QUE VOUS RECHERCHEZ, NON !? ARRÊTEZ D'ATTAQUER LA GUILDE MAINTENANT !'' Cria Mirajane avec la voix de la blonde, espérant tromper les autres mages de Phantom Lord.

« C'est vrai que Jose avait dit cette fille en parlant de Lucy tout à l'heure, mais… » Pensèrent les membres, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Il faut que ça marche ! C'est la seule solution pour gagner du temps, ça doit marcher ! » Pensa la blanche.

''MAÎTRE ! C'EST… !'' Fit un mage de Phantom Lord en regardant la mage transformiste avec des jumelles.

''**Disparais, sale imposteur.''**

« Il… Il n'y a pas cru… Non… » Trembla la blanche, effarée.

''**Je le savais depuis le début. Je savais que Lucy n'était pas là. Il n'y a aucune chance que la personne ciblée soit en première ligne. Tout comme je sais que ce n'est pas cette saleté de monstre qui a arrêté Jupiter.'' **Expliqua-t-il, tandis que la blanche reprit sa vraie apparence et mis ses mains devant ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

« Il croit vraiment que ce n'était pas Lucy tout à l'heure ? » Firent des membres, ne relevant pas l'insulte.

''Merde… !'' Jura Cana, avant de se mettre à côté de la blanche et de la réconforter.

''Je… Suis complètement inutile…'' Murmura-t-elle, en larmes, l'autre mage continuant de la serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

''NUOOOHH ! JE SUIS ELFMAN ! ET JE PROTÉGERAIS FAIRY TAIL MÊME SI ÇA ME COÛTE LA VIE ! MAIS SÉRIESUEMENT, C'EST QUOI CETTE PIÈCE !?'' Cria-t-il, courant dans une longue pièce d'au moins une dizaine de mètres de large, avant que le sol ne forme une bosse derrière lui.

''Hello…'' Fit Mister Sol, un sourire mauvais et un visage assombrit, tout en se courbant.

* * *

''Ne t'inquiètes pas… Elfman peut se battre…'' Fit la brune pour rassurer la barmaid, avec une voix cassée et un visage très attristée de voir l'autre pleurée sans pouvoir la rassurer, mais brisant l'étreinte après après avoir réussi à la calmer.

''Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait fuir… ? Le sceau magique est presque fini…'' Déclara un membre en remarquant le robot commencé des symboles dans un deuxième cercle.

''Vous voulez abandonner la guilde ?'' Demanda la brune, un peu énervée.

''Ah… Non…''

''Il y a des gens qui combattent pour nous aussi ! On doit croire en eux !'' Encouragea Cana, combattant des fantômes qui encerclaient la barmaid.

« Elfman… Tu n'es pas en état de combattre… » Pensa Mirajane, avant qu'une « main » du robot ne la capture. ''AH !''

''MIRA !'' ''MIRA-CHAN !'' Crièrent les mages, surpris.

''WHOA !''

''Essayer de nous tromper… Je ne pense pas que je t'apprécie, jeune fille… Je vais te réduire en pièces.'' Fit Jose avec un léger sourire mauvais.

''MIRAAAAAAAAAAA !'' Cria la brune, de la terreur dans ses yeux tandis qu'un Shade Ghost lui attrapa l'épaule. ''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, JE VOUS EN PRIE ! DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS D'ARRÊTEZ CE GÉANT ! GRAY ! NATSU ! ERZA ! ELFMAN !'' Cria-t-elle, désespérée, paniquée et en pleurs, mais se débarrassant des fantômes avec une plus grande hargne.

* * *

''Mon nom is Sol. But vous pouvez m'appelez Mister Sol.''

''Bon timing. Tu peux me dire comment arrêter ce géant. Beast Arm : « Kokugyuu » !'' Fit Elfman, transformant son bras en celui d'un bras de monstre noir et musclé.

''Oh ? Seriez-vous efficace with only un bras ? Il semble que les rumors était corrects à votre sujet… Je sais tout sur vous… No, plus que ça, ma tête contient des détails concerning presque tous les mages de Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, je sais juste qui est réellement cette sale blonde qui manipule votre guilde. Cette atrocité qui devrait mourir.''

''NE T'ARRÊTES-TU DONC PAS DE PARLER !? SALE TYPE !''

''Il me semble… Que vous aviez une petite sœur, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il, surprenant le mage aux cheveux blancs. ''Sand Dance !'' Lança-t-il, levant un nuage de sable qui aveugla le mage de Fairy Tail.

''Où il est parti… ?!''

''Rock Concerto !'' Lança le mage de Phantom Lord, envoyant des rochers sur Elfman. ''Il y a quelques années, tu a tenté un Full-Body Take Over, mais ça a mal fini… Tu es devenu sauvage… Et ta précieuse petite sœur à sacrifier sa vie pour pouvoir arrêter ta folie… N'est-ce pas exact ? Et le trauma qui a résulté de cet incident t'empêche de réaliser un Full-Body Take Over depuis ce jour… Quel homme fais-tu ?'' Fit Sol, l'autre mage restant un instant silencieux.

''Beast Arm : « Tetsugyuu » !'' Fit-il, transformant son bras droit en un large bras métallique puis donnant un coup de poing, que le mage de Phantom Lord esquiva en rentrant dans le sol avant d'en ressortir et de s'enrouler autour du bras gauche d'Elfman.

''Hello.''

''Ugh… T'es dégoûtant…''

''No, no, no, c'est une absurdité avec trois « no ».''

''POURQUOI TU NE TE BARRES PAS DE MOI, MISSEUTEUR SOL ?!'' Cria le mage du Take Over, énervé et essayant d'enlever le mage avec son autre bras.

''C'est « Mister », en fait.'' Reprit-il, avant de s'enlever du bras du blanc et de lui donner un coup de pied dans l'épaule pour enchaîner par un coup dans le visage. ''Avons-nous déjà atteint le final ?''

« Ce type… Est bien plus fort qu'il en a l'air… ! » Pensa le mage aux cheveux blancs avant de se lever d'un coup avec détermination. « Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire ça ! » Se fit-il tout en commençant un Full-Body Take Over, avant que Mister Sol ne fasse des statues de Lisanna, stoppant net le mage de Fairy Tail.

''Ta petite sœur, qui a sacrifié sa vie pour t'arrêter dans ta folie. Sa mort était-elle vraiment inutile ? Es-tu un tel monstre que tu serais prêt à réutiliser ce qui à tuer ta sœur ?''

''J… Je… Non… Lisanna… Je…'' Structura Elfman, des larmes aux yeux, tandis que l'autre mage s'élança sur lui.

''Tu devrais éviter de faire ce que tu ne sais pas compléter ! Cela a drastiquement réduit ta puissance ! Voilà !'' Remarqua-t-il, donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre du blanc.

''Aaaargh !''

''C'est exact, they try de t'arrêter, mais tu ne les as pas écouté. Tu as essayé de faire un Full-Body Take Over, mais tu es devenu fou et a tué ta propre sœur… Et en tant que Gentleman, je dois finir ce combat avec mon sort le plus puissant. Plaster Sonata !'' Fit-il, lançant un poing de plâtre qui fit voler Elfman vers un mur proche, le faisant traverser le mur, la tête et la moitié des bras pendant dans le vide, mais étant encore conscient. ''Ceci est la puissance des 4 éléments.'' Fit Sol avec une révérence, tandis que le mage aux cheveux blancs regarda au loin et remarqua sa sœur emprisonnée par la main du robot.

''E… Elfman…'' Appela-t-elle, commençant à manquer d'air.

''NEE-CHAN !''

''Oh… Ta grande sœur… En d'autres mots… Cette femme là-bas serait la fameuse Mirajane-sama, crainte il y a des années comme la « Majin » ? Eh bien, eh bien… Sa puissance magique a drastiquement diminué… Vraiment mauvais… Et dire que votre chère « Lucy » pourrait lui rendre sa puissance. J'ai le regret de te dire qu'elle est actuellement punie pour avoir essayer de nous tromper. Elle sera réduite en pièces à tout moment maintenant.'' Expliqua Mister Sol, l'autre mage continuant de regarder sa sœur sans l'écouter.

''F… Fuis…'' Fit la blanche à son frère, l'étreinte la serrant devenant de plus en plus fort.

''NEE-CHAN ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI FAÎTES… !? LAISSEZ-LA PARTIR MAINTENANT !'' Cria Elfman, avant que l'autre mage lui écrase la tête.

''ARRÊTEZ ! JE M'EN FOUS DE CE QUI PEUT M'ARRIVER, MAIS LAISSEZ ELFMAN TRANQUILLE… !'' Supplia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

''Devras-tu traverser cela une nouvelle fois ? Je me le demande. C'est pathétique… Perdre en premier ta petite sœur et ensuite ta grande sœur juste devant tes yeux…'' Se moqua le mage de Phantom.

''ELFMAN ! FUIS ! JE T'EN PRIE !''

''Pour… Pourquoi… !? Je me suis promis que je ne te verrais plus jamais pleuré, nee-chan… ALORS POURQUOI PLEURES-TU… !?'' Cria le mage aux cheveux blancs tout en commençant à se relever.

''Elfman…''

''QUI T'AS FAIT PLEURER !?'' S'écria-t-il, se libérant de l'emprise de Sol et entamant un Full-Body Take Over.

''TU NE DOIS PAS ! TU PEUX TOUJOURS UTILISER UN SIMPLE BRAS… !'' Supplia la baramid.

''She's right.'' Ajouta le mage de la terre, transpirant un peu.

''LISANNA EST MORTE… CAR J'ÉTAIS TROP FAIBLE…''

''CE N'EST PAS VRAI !''

''JE NE VEUX PLUS RESSENTIR ÇA ENCORE UNE FOIS ! JE VEUX DEVENIR UN HOMME FORT ! QUELQU'UN QUI TE PROTÉGERAS, NEE-CHAN ! LAISSEZ NEE-CHAN PARTIR !'' Cria-t-il, se transformant après que Mirajane commença à crier sous l'étreinte de plus en plus forte qu'exercer le robot, alors que le mage de Phantom Lord commençant à suer à grosse goutte.

''Th… This is… A FULL-BODY TAKE OVER BEAST SOUL !?'' Cria-t-il de terreur, tandis que le mage du Take Over le regarda avec colère, transformée en un monstre vert avec cornes sur la tête et les épaules, une barbe blanche, des oreilles pointus et un corps ressemblant à celui d'un gorille, sauf ses jambes ayant gardé son pantalon déchiré et ses pieds ressemblant à ceux d'un cheval. ''NO NO NO NO NO NO ! NO !'' Fit Sol, avant de se faire frapper à plusieurs reprises par Elfman au point d'en perdre conscience, le mage du Take Over partant ensuite rejoindre Mirajane.

''Hey, Elfman… Tu peux m'attendre… ? Tu… Tu n'as pas perdu la raison encore une fois, n'est-ce pas… ?'' Fit-elle, totalement effrayée par le fait que son frère ne répondait pas, avant qu'il ne la tienne dans ses bras tout en la libérant de l'emprise du robot.

''Je suis désolé, nee-chan… Tu ne voulais probablement plus jamais voir ce visage… C'était à cause du fait que je ne savais pas contrôler cette forme avant que… Lisanna….'' Fit son frère, gardant son apparence pour empêcher que la main du robot les écrase.

''Tu es… Lucide…''

''Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre… Je devais devenir fort ou je ne pouvais pas te protéger toi, ou Fairy Tail…'' Fit-il, la blanche le regardant avec un sourire.

''Ce n'était pas ta faute si Lisanna est morte… À l'époque aussi, tu essayais de nous protéger désespérément.''

''Je n'ai pas pu… Lisanna… Elle est morte…'' Fit-il, les larmes aux yeux et reprenant son apparence humaine après être retourné dans la guilde de Phantom Lord.

''Mais je suis encore en vie…'' Fit-elle tout en l'enlaçant.

''Nee-chan…''

''On a pris une décision ensemble, non ? De vivre une vie pleine de joie, pour son intérêt…'' Répondit-elle, l'autre mage ayant les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

''NEE-CHAN ! JE SUIS SI CONTENT QUE TU AILLES BIEN !'' Cria-t-il tout en pleurant.

''Honnêtement, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?! … Arigatô… Elfman…'' Fit-elle, avant d'émettre un petit cri de surprise.

''QU-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, NEE-CHAN !?'' S'écria Elfman, brisant l'étreinte.

''La vitesse pour dessiner le sceau… C'est devenue plus lent.'' Remarqua-t-elle.

''Huh ?''

''Je me demande pourquoi…'' « C'est un sort interdit à 4 éléments… Abyss Break… 4 éléments… Le feu… L'eau… L'air… Et la terre… » Pensa-t-elle, avant d'en comprendre le fonctionnement. ''Elfman ! Combien de mages des 4 éléments a été vaincus !?''

''Huh ? Uh… Il en reste 2… Je pense… ?''

''Comme je le pensais… Quand tu as vaincu ce type, les mouvements du géant ont ralentis.''

''QUOI !?''

''EN D'AUTRES MOTS, LA SOURCE DE PUISSANCE DU GÉANT SONT LES MAGES DES 4 ÉLÉMENTS ! SI ON LES BAT TOUS, ON EMPÊCHERA L'UTILISATION D'ABYSS BREAK !'' Expliqua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

''VRAIMENT !''

''VITE ! ILS DOIVENT ÊTRE QUELQUE PART À L'INTÉRIEUR DU GÉANT !''

''O… OUAIS !''

* * *

''Phew… Dieu merci, Mira va bien.'' Fit Cana avec un sourire et essuyant ses larmes, avant de s'écrouler et de tenir sa tête.

''CANA !'' Cria Macao, inquiet.

''N-NE T'INQUIÈTES PAS POUR MOI… CE QUI EST PLUS IMPORTANT C'EST L'ENNEMI EN FACE DE NOUS !'' ON DOIT PROTÉGER FAIRY TAIL !''

« Elle se pousse trop à fond… Mais honnêtement, je me demande pourquoi ce sont toutes les femmes de la guilde qui sont aussi foutrement balèzes… » Pensa le mage aux cheveux violets tout en regardant Cana avec un sourire.

* * *

''J'ai une bonne idée, Happy !'' Fit Natsu, courant dans un couloir avec son compagnon, Erza n'étant plus avec eux.

''Quoi !?''

''Si on arrive à battre Jose, cette guerre prendra fin, n'est-ce pas ?''

''DE QUOI TU PARLES !? La puissance de Jose est aussi grande que celle de notre Maître ! C'est impossible que tu puisses vaincre ce type, Natsu !'' S'écria Happy.

''Mais Jii-chan n'est pas là ! Qui va botter le cul de Jose ?!'' Fit-il, choquant son compagnon.

''NATSU, T'ES UN IDIOT ! TU M'AS FAIT RAPPELER TOUT CE QUE TU AS FAIT SANS RÉFLÉCHIR !''

''Eh ?!'' Fit-il, ne comprenant pas où son compagnon voulais en venir.

''Tu as raison… Le Maître n'est pas là, et Erza a dit qu'elle allait juste pouvoir le retenir… Cette guerre… À la fin, quelqu'un devra vaincre Jose…'' Pensa tristement Happy, des larmes aux yeux

''Mais je suis là, nan ? Nan ?'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu avec un sourire réconfortant, qui rassura le chat volant.

''Aye !'' « Je me demande pourquoi… Même si le Maître et Erza à plus de puissance magique… Il y a quelque chose avec Natsu qui te donne de l'espoir… » Pensa le chat bleu, avant que le vent ne se lève dans la pièce où ils étaient arrivés, matérialisant Aria du vent.

''Si triste…'' Commença-t-il.

''Eh ?!''

''Quand les ailes du feu pourrissent et s'écroulent… Oui… Tout ce qui reste est le corps d'un dragon.'' Reprit le mage de Phantom Lord.

''Huh ?''

''Natsu… C'est l'un des 4 éléments !'' Lui fit le chat bleu.

''On m'appelle Aria… La tête des 4 éléments. Je suis venu abattre le dragon.''

* * *

''Hm ? De la pluie… Est-ce qu'il pleuvait avant ?'' Se demanda Gray en arrivant au sommet de la guilde.

''Shin shin to… Oui, Juvia, la femme de la pluie, des 4 éléments… Shin shin to…'' Commença Juvia tout en s'approchant du mage de glace.

''Les 4 éléments…''

''Penser que vous avez vaincu 2 éléments. Cependant, Juvia et Aria ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.''

''Désolé, mais je m'en fous que tu sois une femme ou même un enfant… Je n'y vais jamais de main morte avec ceux qui ont blessés mes nakamas.'' Répondit le mage de glace, tandis que l'autre mage rougie avant de faire demi-tour.

''O… Oui… J'ai perdu ce combat… Adieu.''

''WHOA, WHOA, WHOA ! C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇA !?''

« Ah… Juvia… Es-tu en quelques sortes affligé… ? Ce shin shin to dans la poitrine… » Pensa-t-elle, serrant sa main près de son cœur.

''ATTENDS TOI ! TU PEUX ARRÊTER CE GÉANT !?'' Cria le mage de glace tout en accourant vers elle.

« Je dois faire de lui mien… Juvia… Il n'y a pas de retour possible ! » ''WATER LOCK !''

''Ugh…''

''Ahh ! Comment ai-je pu le blesser !? Qu-qu'est-ce que je dois faire !? Je dois le libérer !'' Se fit-elle, un peu paniquée, tandis que le disciple d'Ul gela l'eau pour ensuite la briser, se libérant ainsi de l'emprise de la mage de Phantom Lord, sa blessure à l'endroit où Léon lui ayant planté l'épée se rouvrant juste après. « Il… Il l'a gelé et la réduis en pièce… C'est la deuxième fois que le Water Lock de Juvia est brisée… Lui et moi… Sommes nous liés par le destin… ? »

''Huh… Tu m'as bien eu cette fois…'' Fit-il avant d'enlever sa veste.

« Pour… Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi enlève-t-il ses vêtements ?! M-mon-mon cœur… Mon cœur n'est pas préparé à ça… » Se fit-elle, toute rouge.

''Ice Make : Lance !'' Attaqua le mage de glace, lançant des lances de glace qui traversèrent le corps de Juvia, son corps se transformant en eau dès l'impact pour laisser traverser les lances sans la blesser. ''Huh ?''

''Le corps de Juvia est formé de la pluie elle-même… Shin shin to…'' Expliqua-t-elle avec un regard indifférent.

''De l'eau !?''

« À l'instant… Il m'a attaqué… Oui… Cet homme est un ennemi ! Juvia doit être forte… ! C'est une guerre ! » ''ADIEU FLEUR TENDRE DE L'AMOUR ! WATER SLICE !'' Fit-elle, lançant des lames d'eau.

''Quelle connerie cette femme raconte !?'' Se fit Gray, esquivant certaine attaque et encaissant d'autre. ''Ice Make : Battle Axe !'' Lança-t-il, coupant le corps de Juvia qui se transforma en eau à l'impact, rendant l'attaque inefficace.

''Il est impossible pour vous de vaincre Juvia. Mais il est encore possible de vous sauvez. Je demande que vous m'apportiez Lucy-sama. Si vous le faîtes, je parlerais au Maître et le convaincrais d'abandonner.'' Proposa-t-elle, cessant momentanément le combat.

''Oy… Arrête de dire des conneries pareilles. Les deux camps sont allés trop loin pour pouvoir arrêter de se battre maintenant. Lucy est notre nakama. Je ne la livrerais jamais même si je dois mourir !'' Répondit-il, faisant craquer ses poings, tandis que la pluie doubla d'intensité et que la mage de Phantom Lord fit tomber son parapluie.

« … **MÊME SI JE DOIS MOURIR**… MÊME SI JE DOIS MOURIR… Même si je dois mourir… Même si je dois mourir… Une rivale… Une Rivale… UNE RIVALE… **UNE RIVALE EN AMOUR !** » Pensa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux à la stupeur du mage de glace avant d'exploser de colère, de la fumée échappant de son corps et son chapeau volant dans les airs, cheveux et manteau se soulevant à cette soudaine expression. ''JUVIA NE PEUT PAS PARDONNER ÇA ! JUVIA NE PARDONNERA JAMAIS LUCY !''

''Ah !? De l'eau bouillante… Et pourquoi est-elle aussi en colère envers Lucy !?'' Se demanda le disciple d'Ul, esquivant l'attaque.

''ZELLA !'' Cria-t-elle, son corps se transformant en jet d'eau bouillant.

''Merde ! ICE MA…'' Commença-t-il, avant de se faire brûler, l'arrêtant dans son élan. ''Bordel, elle est rapide ! Ma magie de modelage ne peut pas suivre ! Nwah ! Si je n'arrive pas à me gagner du temps…'' Se fit-il, esquivant la mage adverse avant de traverser une fenêtre du toit, se retournant vers elle une fois le sol atteint. ''ICE MAKE : SHIELD !'' Lança-t-il, la mage de Phantom lord faisant fondre le bouclier, à sa très grande surprise.

''MA JALOUSIE EST EN ÉBULITION !''

''ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI !? GWAAAAH ! C'est si chaud… Que ma peau brûle !'' Se fit-il, avant d'être englobé par l'eau de Juvia, qui remonta sur le toit et expulsa Gray haut dans les airs. ''BÂTARD ! SI JE POUVAIS AU MOINS TE GELER !'' Cria-t-il, avant de poser la main sur l'eau et de la geler.

''Impossible ! Mon eau bouillante… Se gèle !?'' Se demanda-t-elle, gelant elle aussi, tandis que le jet d'eau s'arrêta et se dissipa, la glace tombant le sol tandis que la mage rougis. ''Juvia se sent gêner…'' Commenta-t-elle, le disciple d'Ul ayant sa main gelée sur la poitrine de Juvia.

''N-NON ! JE… !''

« Je suis si embarrassée… Comme ça… Dans ta glace… »

''DÉSOLÉ !'' Cria le mage de glace, annulant le sort et libérant Juvia, tandis que la pluie recommença de tomber.

« Il m'a libéré de la glace ? Pourquoi ? Il est si gentil ! » Pensa-t-elle, assise à terre et les joues un peu rose.

''ON… ON REFAIT !''

''… Non… Je ne peux pas te blesser…'' Fit-elle tout en se relevant.

''Huh ? « Tu ne peux pas me blesser »… ? Tu veux dire que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner ?''

''Je suis plus forte que Lucy-sama. Je peux te protéger.''

''Lucy-sama ? Tu ne connais pas son secret ?''

''Toute la guilde sait que Lucy-sama est une démone. Mais Juvia s'en fiche de savoir qui elle est réellement. Je peux vous protéger.''

''Me protéger ? Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça… ?'' Demanda-t-il, sans comprendre où le mage voulait en venir.

''J… C'est parce que… Je… Je vous… Ai… Je vous…'' Structura-t-elle, toute rouge.

''Est-ce que cette pluie est devenue plus forte ?'' Demanda Gray tout en regardant en direction de la pluie.

''C'EST EMBARRASSANT !''

''Bon sang… Cette pluie est déprimante.'' Déclara le mage de glace, à la stupeur de Juvia, qui baissa la tête et pleura.

« Il… Il est comme les autres… » Pensa-t-elle, avant d'exploser de colère, comme précédemment mais de façon plus violente. ''TU ES COMME LES AUTRES !''

''Quoi !? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?! OK, ALLONS-Y !''

« JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE L'AMOUR ! » Pensa-t-elle, engloutissant Gray un nouvelle fois.

''J'ai juste à la geler… ! C'est encore plus chaud qu'avant ?'' Remarqua-t-il, surpris.

« JE N'EN AI PAS BESOIN ! »

''UWAAAAAH !''

* * *

''_J'espère que Juvia-chan ne viendrait pas jouer.'' _Déclara un enfant d'orphelinat à un autre, tout en rigolant.

''_Il pleut toujours quand elle est là.'' _Répondit le deuxième, avant de tous les deux rigoler, tandis que la version enfant de Juvia rentra dans sa chambre, à l'orphelinat pour créer des Teru Teru Bôzu, les larmes aux yeux.

''_Vous allez faire partir la pluie, n'est-ce pas ? Juvia ne va plus attirer la pluie en créant plein de Teru Teru…'' _Espéra l'enfant tout en pleurant.

* * *

« Juvia est une Ameonna… (Une femme attirant la pluie.) » Pensa la mage d'eau.

* * *

''_Pourquoi il pleut toujours quand tu es là !? Je ne peux même pas aller pêcher !'' _Fit Bora en parlant à Juvia, plus âgée.

''_Je suis désolée. Juvia attire la pluie. Mais…''_

''_Ça suffit, je rompe avec toi.'' _Déclara l'homme, ignorant les appels et les pleurs de la femme.

* * *

« Je suis l'une des 4 éléments ! Une mage de Phantom ! » Pensa-t-elle, déterminée.

''Gwah !''

''ZELLA !''

''JE NE PERDRAIS JAMAIS FACE À QUELQU'UN COMME PHANTOM !'' Cria le disciple d'Ul, gelant encore une fois le jet d'eau bouillant et les gouttes de pluie.

''IL GÈLE AUSSI LA PLUIE… ! QUELLE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE !'' Cria Juvia, tandis que le ciel commença à s'éclaircir.

''ICE GEYSER !'' Cria Gray, créant des stalagmites de glace, gelant la mage d'eau avant de la libérer, ne pouvant cependant plus bouger.

''Je… J'ai perdu… !?'' Se fit-elle, surprise.

''Comment te sens-tu ? Tu t'es calmée ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, un sourire au visage.

''Huh ? … La pluie… S'est arrêtée…''

''Hey ! Ça s'est finalement éclairci.''

« C'est… Un ciel clair… ? … Merveilleux… » Pensa la mage d'eau, les larmes aux yeux.

''Alors, tu veux continuer ?'' Demanda le mage aux cheveux corbeaux avec un sourire, la bleue perdant conscience à cette demande, les yeux en cœur et un très large sourire au visage.

**3 minutes avant qu'Abyss Break ne soit lancé. Il reste un membre des 4 éléments à vaincre.**

* * *

''Ça fait plus de 10 minutes, et le sort ne s'est toujours pas activé…'' ''AAH ! ÇA ME REND DINGUE ! QUAND ÇA VA SE FINIR !'' ''Hey… Ce géant… Il ne bouge pas plus lentement qu'avant ?'' Commentèrent des mages de Fairy Tail, le robot ayant commencé à dessiner un autre cercle de façon plus lente.

''Erza et les autres doivent faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour le ralentir… On ne peut que prier pour leurs victoires.'' Ajouta Cana.

* * *

''GRAY !'' Appelèrent les Strauss en accourant vers le mage.

''Elfman ? Que fait Mira-chan ici ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, un pu surpris.

''Est-ce l'une des membres des 4 éléments ? Elle est couchée ici avec un drôle de visage heureux.'' Fit Elfman en regardant Juvia.

''Il en reste encore un.'' Déclara Mirajane, à l'incompréhension de Gray. ''Si on peut vaincre le dernier des 4 éléments, on pourra arrêter Abyss Break.''

''On a découvert que la source de puissance du géant et du sort sont les membres des 4 éléments.'' Expliqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

''On peut encore le faire ! On va y arriver !'' Fit la blanche avec un air victorieux.

* * *

''Je suis impressionné que tu puisses encore tenir debout. Tu es plutôt bon.'' Complimenta Aria, Natsu étant fortement blessé et haletant pour reprendre son souffle.

''PUTAIN !'' Enragea-t-il, fonçant vers le mage de vent en enflammant son poing, tandis que son compagnon regarda le combat cachait derrière un mur, effrayé et en pleurs.

« C'est quoi ce type… ?! Je n'ai jamais vu Natsu perdre aussi facilement un combat… ! » Pensa-t-il, effrayé.

''Cependant, face à ma magie « Airspace », tu ne peux rien faire.'' Fit Aria, donnant un coup de paume qui produisit du vent, frappant le dragon slayer et le repoussant vers un mur.

« Sa magie est invisible ! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire… ?! » Se demanda le chat bleu, tandis que le rose se releva encore une fois.

''Tu peux encore te relever, Salamander…'' Fit le mage du vent, surpris.

''Eh bien, je ne peux pas te laisser me battre… Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail… TOUT CE QUE TU FAIS M'ÉNERVE, BÂTARD !''

''Natsu…'' Appela Happy, les larmes aux yeux.

''Airspace : Zetsu.'' Lança le mage de Phantom Lord, envoyant une salve de coup de vent vers le rose qui ne put pas esquiver.

« Il est trop fort… C'est le plus fort des 4 éléments… ! » Reconnu le chat bleu.

''Salopard !''

''Il y a toujours quelqu'un de plus fort, jeune dragon.'' Expliqua le mage aux yeux bandés.

''KARYUU NO HOUKOU ! (Hurlement du dragon de feu !)'' Fit le mage de feu, tandis que le mage de vent se dissipa, esquivant ainsi la vague de flammes. ''O… Où il est partie ?!''

''C'est fini, Salamander… Tu vas éprouver la même souffrance que Makarof… Airspace : Metsu !'' Lança-t-il, apparaissant derrière le rose et prenant la même position qu'il avait pris pour vaincre Makarof. ''Ta magie sera réduit à néant !''

''OH MER- !''

''NATSU !'' S'inquiéta le chat bleu, tandis que le dragon de feu crier de douleur, avant de se faire sauver par Erza, qui donna un coup de pied dans la tête du mage de vent, le faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre.

''ERZA !'' S'enjoua Happy.

''Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Tu devais pas battre Jose… ?'' Demanda avec hésitation Natsu.

''Ce type a fait ça au Maître.'' Répondit la chevalière avec un regard noir de colère, donnant des frissons au rose.

''Si attristant… Pour Salamander et Titania de devoir m'affronter…'' Commenta Aria tout en se relevant.

''Celui qui a osé touché le Maître… C'est lui…'' Fit la mage de rang S, ne contenant pas sa colère.

''Erza…''

''Hahahahaha… Si je dois affronter la puissante Erza, même moi je dois prendre ce combat au sérieux.'' Fit Aria, enlevant son bandage et laissant apparaître un large sourire confiant.

* * *

''Ses yeux ?!'' Demandèrent Gray et Elfman, suivant Mirajane dans les couloirs de Phantom Lord.

''Aye… Aria garde toujours ses yeux fermés. Apparemment, les garder fermés est la seule façon pour lui de garder le contrôle de son immense pouvoir.'' Expliqua la barmaid.

''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !?'' Cria Elfman, choqué.

''Dans tous les cas, si on doit combattre Aria, on devra le battre avant qu'il n'ouvre ses yeux ! Si il les ouvre, on pourrait perdre toute nos chances de gagner cette bataille… !'' Fit la blanche.

* * *

''Le cercle magique a commencé à briller !'' ''Il n'est pas complet… Si !?'' Firent des mages en voyant le sceau d'Abyss Break briller et complètement dessiner.

''Ce n'est pas la fin… Si… ?'' Demanda Cana.

* * *

''Viens à moi, Erza. J'ai activé l'Airspace de la mort, « Zero ». Cette Airspace consume la vie.'' Fit Aria, ses yeux brillants et un sourire confiant.

''Qui consume la vie… ? Pourquoi trouves-tu si facile de retirer la vie des autres ? Sale bâtard !'' Demanda Erza, tremblante de colère.

''Que le fun commence… Mais je me demande si tu…''

''TENRIN BLUMENBLATT !'' Lança la chevalière, ex-quippée de son Tenrin no Yoroi, coupant et vainquant le mage de vent, à la surprise du rose et de son compagnon. ''Le Maître n'aurait jamais été vaincu par quelqu'un comme toi. Tu as juste eu un coup de chance.'' Déclara-t-elle, regardant de haut le mage vaincu et s'ex-quipant de son autre armure.

* * *

''TOUT LE MONDE, BAISSEZ-VOUS !'' Cria Max tout en sautant pour se protéger, tandis que d'autres mages courèrent pour sauver leurs vies.

''CE N'EST PAS UNE MAGIE QUE L'ON PEUT SURVIVRE JUSTE EN NOUS CACHANT !'' Lui rétorqua un membre, avant que le robot ne tombe peu à peu en ruines et que le sceau ne s'annule, à la surprise de tous, avant qu'ils ne sautent de joie.

''Bravo, les gars…'' Soupira la brune avec un sourire.

* * *

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!'' ''EST-CE QUE NATSU OU ERZA L'A VAINCU ?!'' Demandèrent Gray et Elfman, voyant l'intérieur du robot géant tomber en ruines.

''C'EST ARRÊTÉ ! ABYSS BREAK A ÉTÉ ANNULÉ !'' S'enjoua Mirajane.

* * *

''IMPOSSIBLE ! CES MOINS QUE RIEN DE FAIRY TAIL ONT VAINCU LES 4 ÉLÉMENTS !?'' Cria Jose de colère.

''Ah-'' ''Eh bien…'' ''Je suis sur qu'il y a un malentendu…'' Firent des membres de Phantom Lord.

''Où est Gajeel ?''

''Eh bien… La vérité est… Que nous ne savons pas où il est…''

''Je suis là, Maître. Les 4 éléments ont été évincés ? Eh bien, si ils ont été battus par des rebuts, alors ce sont des rebuts. Je suppose que vous auriez du m'envoyer afin que je m'occupe d'eux. Oh, et voilà un cadeau pour vous, Maître.'' Fit le susnommé avec un sourire carnassier, déposant Lucy au pied du Maître de Phantom Lord.

''Comment as-tu fait ?'' Demanda le Maître.

''Ne sous-estimez pas le nez d'un dragon slayer.'' Sourit-il tout pointant son nez.

''Mais, Gajeel-sama…'' ''Est-elle vivante… ?'' ''On ne va pas recevoir l'argent si Lucy meurt, vous le savez…'' Firent des mages, avant que Jose ne donne un grand coup de pied dans le ventre de la mage des clés et lance un poignard dans la main droite de celle-ci. ''M-Maître…'' ''Pourquoi…''

''Elle à l'air en vie pour moi. AHAHAHAH !'' Ria le dragon slayer de fer, tandis que la blonde continua de tousser et de cracher du sang tout en tenant son ventre. ''Mais le gros type qui la défendait dois être mort, maintenant.''

''Comme attendu du mage le plus puissant de ma guilde. Bien joué, Gajeel-kun.'' Complimenta Jose.

* * *

''REEDUS !'' S'écria Loki en entrant dans la cachette, le susnommé étant couché et blessé au milieu de la pièce en ruine. ''OY, REEDUS ! TIENS LE COUP ! QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À LUCY ?! QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ ICI ?!''

''Désolé… Je n'ai… Pas pu…'' Structura le mage dessinateur avec difficulté.

''Tu veux dire qu'ils ont pris Lucy !?'' Compris le roux, écarquillant les yeux.

''Je suis désolé… Je… Suis déso…'' S'excusa-t-il avant de s'évanouir.

« J'avais le pressentiment que ce truc arriverais… Mais même comme ça… J'avais trop peur de venir t'aider malgré ton état ! Je suis le pire ! BORDEL ! » Pleura Loki.

* * *

''À tous les membres de Fairy Tail ici présents. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez la capture de Lucy.'' Fit la voix de Jose dans les haut-parleurs.

''QUOI ?!'' ''Non… ILS ONT TROUVÉ LA CACHETTE !'' ''Impossible…''

''Notre premier objectif est donc accompli.''

''AAAAAAAAAAHHHH !'' Cria une voix.

''Huh ?'' ''C'était la voix de Lucy… ?!'' ''HEY ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAÎTES À LUCY, BÂTARDS ?!'' Cria des membres de Fairy Tail.

''ARRÊTEZ !'' Supplia Mirajane, les larmes aux yeux et mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

''Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu ça…'' Fit le Maître d'une voix sombre, laissant un petit moment de silence avant qu'un souffle coupé et une respiration erratique ne se fassent ensuite entendre.

''C… C'était quoi… ?'' ''Il n'essaie pas de la tuer… Si ?'' '' Lucy…'' ''BÂTARD !'' Firent les mages de Fairy Tail, en larmes et ne pouvant plus contenir leurs colères.

''Cependant, il nous reste encore un objectif à accomplir pour la mission.'' Reprit-il, ses fantômes prenant ensuite une apparence plus belliqueuse et s'attaquant aux mages de Fairy Tail.

''Ces gars sont devenus plus forts ?'' Demanda un mage mis à terre par l'un des fantômes, essuyant le sang qui coulé de sa bouche.

''Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous décimer, sales gamins.'' Sourit Jose, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprises.

''ALLONS MONTRER À CES SALOPARDS CE QU'IL EN COÛTE DE S'EN PRENDRE À UNE MEMBRE DE LA GUILDE !'' Cria Cana avec colère, suivit de nombreux cris d'approbation des mages qui attaquèrent et terrassèrent bon nombre de fantômes.

''Tch ! Sales ordures… Ils sont plus forts qu'il n'y paraît…'' Fit Jose, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la constellationniste. ''Tout ça à cause de toi, sale démone…'' Soupira-t-il, s'avançant vers la mage stellaire et la soulevant par les cheveux, cette dernière serrant les dents pour ne pas exprimer sa douleur. ''J'irais m'occupé de ces insectes et Gajeel-kun s'occupera de toi, après que tu m'ais aidé à me calmer.''

* * *

''Ce sale bâtard… Je vais le défoncer…'' Souffla Natsu avec colère, avant de se faire stopper par Erza.

''Je m'occupe de ce salopard. Toi, occupes-toi de Gajeel.'' Ordonna-t-elle, sa voix montrant sa colère meurtirère.

''QUOI !?''

''Natsu… Il y a une partie de ta puissance qui ne s'est pas encore éveillé. Si tu crois en toi, tu pourras vaincre Gajeel. Le temps est critique, mais parfait : tu dois protéger la guilde, et Lucy…''

''Erza…''

''MAINTENANT VAS-Y ! JE CROIS EN TA PUISSANCE POUR VAINCRE CE DEAGON DE FER !'' Cria-t-elle, le rose s'enflammant avant de courir dans les couloirs, la détermination se lisant sur son visage.

''OKAY !''

* * *

Voilà.

La troisième et dernière partie arrivera demain ou après demain. Et le reste, comme je l'ai dit, dans la semaine.

À plus ;).


	15. Phantom Lord, partie III

Bonjour,

Voilà la troisième partie et dernière de cet arc.

Suite à un commentaire que j'ai reçu sur un autre site (Fanfic-fr), j'ai aussi essayé d'ajouter plus de passage narratif dans ce chapitre. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Phantom Lord, Partie III :**

**Nom : Max Alose**

**Âge : 17 ans.**

**Magie : Sandstorm.**

**Aime : Les bars.**

**Déteste : Être seul.**

**Description : Un mage spécialisé dans la magie du sable. Il adore parler au gens, et il se trouve toujours là où les gens sont. Il ne supporte pas très bien l'alcool en réalité, mais il est toujours entraîné par l'ambiance du lieu, se met stupidement à boire, et se retrouve toujours dans un sale état. Personne ne le sait, mais il n'a jamais eu d'ami quand il était enfant, et sa personnalité sociale provient de ces événements.**

**Informations : « Si la danse est une prière pour dieu, alors la magie est le bonheur. »**

**Nom : Warren Rackow**

**Âge : 23 ans.**

**Magie : Télépathie.**

**Aime : Les légumes.**

**Déteste : Les lieux en hauteurs.**

**Informations : La botte secrète de l'amour, l'effet de « The Suspension Bridge » ! Il y a apparemment différentes réactions personnelles à cet effet…**

* * *

Quelque chose est en train de changer.

Elle le voit. Polyussica voit ce changement. Qui est dû à cette guerre qui fait rage. Cette guerre, qui a déjà que trop duré. Mère Nature elle-même le dit.

Et son patient, qui est encore sur son lit. Elle ne peut pas le soigner plus vite. Et c'est impossible qu'il se réveille maintenant.

Quoique… Peut-être avait-elle parlé trop vite.

''Makarof…'' Souffla Polyussica de surprise, en voyant le susnommé ouvrir doucement les yeux.

''Polyussica… ?'' Demanda le vieil homme, avant de grogner de douleur et de mettre une main sur sa tête. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?''

''Tu ne te souviens pas ?'' Répondit la rose, le Maître de Fairy Tail arquant un sourcil interrogateur avant de grogner une nouvelle fois de douleur, remettent encore une fois sa main sur sa tête.

''Si… Phantom Lord…'' Fit-il, d'une voix sombre et colérique mélangé à un peu de fatigue.

* * *

''RÉVEILLE-TOI PUTAIN !'' Cria Erza de colère tout en secouant Aria.

''Erza !?'' Demandèrent Mirajane, Elfman et Gray, les deux hommes blasés du comportement de la susnommée tandis que cette dernière se retourna vers eux avec une pointe de surprise, lâchant l'autre mage.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, un peu effrayé de la réaction possible de la chevalière.

''C'est donc toi qui a vaincu ce type ?'' Demanda Beast Arm.

''Pourquoi tu le secouais comme ça ?'' Ajouta la blanche.

''Ça fait 20 minutes que j'essaye de le réveiller, pour qu'il m'indique où se trouve Jose.''

''Jose ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne…'' Commença Gray, avant que des sortes de fantômes tourmentés n'entre dans la pièce, donnant des frissons aux mages présents. ''J'ai l'impression que quelque chose rampe dans mon dos !'' Reprit-il.

''Ungh ! Je ressent un frisson indigne d'un homme !'' Commenta Elfman.

''C'est… Quoi ça… ?'' Demandèrent les deux filles.

''Eh bien, eh bien… Je ne savais pas que j'étais autant demandé.'' Commença Jose en applaudissant avec un large sourire, les fantômes semblant provenir de lui. ''Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez à me donner un tel divertissement.'' Fit-il avec un air sombre et tendant les bras vers les côtés, lui donnant un air supérieur.

''MAÎTRE JOSE !''

« Ce type… » « Le meilleur chien de Phantom… » Pensèrent les deux hommes de Fairy Tail, regardant Jose avec dédain et colère.

« Quelle aura malveillante ! Ça me rends malade rien que d'être aussi près… ! » Pensa la blanche, bien qu'elle soit à une dizaine de mètres du Maître adverse, avant de remarquer des tâches rouges sur les mains et les vêtements de ce dernier. ''C… C'est quoi… Ces tâches rouges… ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec crainte, le concerné regardant les tâches avec un large sourire malveillant.

''Ça ? Disons que votre sale blondasse m'a bien amusé.'' Répondit-il, faisant écarquiller les yeux des autres mages de terreur, la barmaid mettant ses mains sur sa bouche et laissant couler les larmes. ''Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu me présenter plus proprement. Mais pour m'excuser, je vais vous montrer ma gratitude pour la journée que vous m'avez offerte. Je l'ai trouvée… Gratifiante.'' Reprit-il, les deux hommes de Fairy Tail se mettant devant les filles pour les protéger d'une attaque.

''ALLEZ-VOUS EN !'' Cria Erza, avant que les deux mages ne reçoivent l'attaque de Jose de plein fouet, criant de douleur avant de tomber KO.

''ELFMAN ! GRAY !'' S'écria la barmaid.

''MIRA, DÉGAGE D'ICI !'' Ordonna la mage en armure tout en s'ex-quipant de son Kureha no Yoroi, Jose enchaînant avec une attaque créant une lignée d'explosion devant lui suivit d'une vague de fantômes, la première attaque mettant Mirajane à terre et la deuxième ciblant la mage de rang S, qui esquiva l'attaque et fonça droit vers le Maître pour lui donner un coup d'épée. Ce dernier l'esquiva de justesse pour ensuite attraper la rousse au bras et la jeter contre un mur, lui faisant traverser le dit mur avant qu'elle ne se rattrape sur ses pieds.

''Tu es impressionnante, Erza. Réussir à s'approcher aussi près de moi…'' Félicita-t-il, regardant un petit morceau de sa veste coupée par l'épée de la susnommée. ''Cette sale garce aussi m'impressionne. Elle est encore en vie malgré le fait qu'elle est prie le tir de Jupiter de plein fouet, et que je l'ai transpercé plusieurs fois avec mon poignard.'' Sourit-il d'un air sombre et mauvais, l'autre mage répliquant par un regard empli de haine et de colère noire.

''Lucy est beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le crois. Quand à moi, mes nakamas sont ma source de puissance. Je serais prête, comme Lucy, à sacrifier ma vie pour eux. Bâtard de sous-merde.'' Insulta la mage aux cheveux écarlates, tout en tendant son épée vers le Maître adverse.

''Je vois… Un tel courage… Toi… Tu es réellement une femme intéressante à tuer.'' Sourit-il, ses yeux devenant violets et arborant un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

''Tu es vraiment un mauvais tireur, Gajeel…'' Nargua Lucy avec un sourire moquer, malgré le fait qu'elle soit attachée au mur par des barres de fer, entourée de kunai planté dans le mur. Et malgré aussi le poignard planté dans la poitrine et sous son apparence démoniaque à cause de menottes anti-magie basique accrochées au pied, tandis qu'un kunai se planta dans son aile gauche, près de son visage, lui faisant faire une grimace de douleur.

''Hm… Tu as raison. Je ne sais vraiment pas visé. Celui-ci y était presque. Ahahah.'' Rigola-t-il, un sourire mauvais au visage.

''Hmm…'' ''Err…'' Hésitèrent Sue, une femme a la peau bronzée avec des cheveux courts de couleur vert foncé, possédant un petit bijou ovale et vert au centre de son front et des boucles d'oreilles rouges, et portant également un chapeau violet ressemblant à celui d'un bouffon, orné du symbole de Phantom Lord, une chemise bleue à manches déchirés, un pantalon vert, une ceinture et chaussettes noire et Boze, un homme chauve et mat de peau, ayant des lunettes violettes ne possédant qu'un seul verre et portant une chemise rouge bordeaux, un manteau blanc en fourrure et un pantalon moulant noir.

''Gajeel-sama… Je crois que c'est bon… Ce n'est plus du tout amusant.'' Déclara Sue.

''Eh ? Je dois faire quelque chose pour passer le temps. Oy, la rebut au mur, dis-moi où je devrais viser selon toi.'' Cria le dragon slayer de fer, recréant un kunai.

''Ga-Gajeel-kun… Tu devrais t'arrêter…'' Proposa Boze, avant de recevoir un coup de boule du dragon slayer, le mettant presque KO.

''Arrête-moi dans ce cas… Cette fille… Je m'en fous totalement de qui elle est… Tout ce que je vois, c'est une vermine de Fairy Tail… Je m'en fous si les choses tourne mal. Ça ne m'effraie absolument pas.''

''SI… SI QUELQUE CHOSE LUI ARRIVE… TU SUBIRAS LA COLÈRE DU CLIENT !'' S'écria Sue.

''Ah bon… Dans ce cas… Je n'aurais qu'à tout mettre sur votre dos.'' Déclara le dragon slayer nonchalamment, à la surprise des mages présents.

''C'EST UN COUP BAS !'' S'écrièrent-ils.

''C'est complètement idiot… Ces vermines de Fairy Tail font totalement confiance à quelqu'un qui leur cache des choses.'' Commenta le mage de fer, ne se préoccupant pas des autres mages.

''Hahahaha…'' Rit la blonde, les mages de Phantom Lord arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

''Huh ? Tu as quelque chose à dire, pétasse ?'' Demanda Gajeel.

''En plus d'avoir une vision de taupe, tu es aussi imbécile que de la ferraille. Je me sens tellement désolée que j'ai envie de pleurer.'' Commença-t-elle, surprenant tous les mages, sauf Gajeel, de l'insulte malgré sa très mauvaise position.

''Hm… Tu as des tripes, au final ? Et moi qui pensais que tu étais une vrai blonde…'' Commenta le dragon slayer.

''Face à l'enfant d'Igneel, tu ne fais pas le poids. Si j'étais toi, je tremblerais dans mes bottes.'' S'amusa-t-elle, avant de faire une nouvelle grimace en recevant un kunai dans son aile droite.

''Ha…'' Firent des membres de Phantom Lord avec crainte.

''Pourrais-tu répéter ?'' Demanda le mage de fer, un sourire carnassier tout en tendant l'oreille.

''Je suis nouvelle à Fairy Tail, mais j'ai compris une chose : si quelque chose m'arrivais, vous ramperez dans la peur. Fairy Tail vous attaquera avec la force approprier… C'est le genre de guilde que vous avez attaqué. Et vous dépenserez chacune de vos secondes à trembler de terreur face à la plus grande guilde du monde, pour le restant de votre vie.'' Sourit-elle avec confiance, regardant le mage de fer dans les yeux, qui répondait par un sourire carnassier et un kunai dans sa main.

''C'est une théorie intéressante. Et si on la mettait en pratique ?'' Fit-il, avant de lancer le kunai en direction du cœur de la blonde, qui continuait de sourire avec confiance malgré le projectile qui arrivait droit vers son organe vital.

''GAJEEL ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !?'' ''ÇA VA LA TUER CETTE FOIS !'' Paniquèrent des mages de Phantom Lord, avant que le sol n'explose et que Natsu n'attrape le kunai avec ses dents.

''Je le savais. J'avais senti quelque chose.'' Fit le dragon slayer de fer avec un sourire, l'autre dragon slayer répondant en enflammant entièrement son corps.

''Natsu !'' Fit la constellationniste avec un large sourire, le susnommé se jetant sur Gajeel et le frappant au visage, le faisant valser plusieurs mètres en arrière vers les mages de Phantom Lord.

''L… Lucy…'' Fit Happy, les larmes aux yeux en voyant les blessures de la susnommée ainsi que le poignard planté dans son corps.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas Happy-san : une simple coupure ne peut pas tuer un démon, n'est-ce pas ?'' Sourit-elle, réconfortant un peu le chat bleu.

''Je vais t'aider Lucy.'' Répondit-il, retirant doucement le poignard et les kunais avant d'enlever les barres de fer.

''Dégage de mon chemin.'' Fit le dragon de fer en poussant d'autres membres, avant de recevoir un uppercut enflammé du mage de feu.

''Natsu-san à l'air tellement…'' Commenta la mage stellaire, le bras gauche libre, avec un peu de surprise en voyant l'expression extrêmement sérieuse du susnommé.

''Ouais, je sais… Je n'ai jamais vu Natsu comme ça avant !'' Sourit le chat volant, libérant la blonde qui n'arriva cependant à se rattraper et tomba à terre. ''OUAH ! DÉSOLÉ LUCY !'' Fit-il, totalement paniqué et pleurant un peu.

''C'est bon Happy-san. Ce n'est rien.'' Rassura-t-elle tout en s'asseyant, le chat répondant par un petit sourire rassuré.

''JE N'CROIS PAS, TÊTE BRULÉ !'' S'écria le dragon de fer en s'élançant vers le rose avec un sourire carnassier. ''TETSURYUKON ! (Massue du dragon de fer !)'' Lança-t-il, transformant son bras en massue, l'autre mage esquivant et sautant sur la massue avant de tourner sur lui-même.

''TIENS, MANGE ÇA ! KARYUU NO KAGIZUME ! (Griffes du dragon de feu !)'' Lança-t-il, frappant au visage de l'autre avec ses pieds enflammés, avant d'attraper sa masse, le dragon de fer souriant de suite.

''TETSURYKEN ! (Épée du dragon de fer !)'' Fit-il, transformant le bras que tenait Natsu en épée.

''Huh ?'' ''C'est le « Iron Dragon Black Arts ! »'' S'écrièrent respectivement Lucy et Happy, cette dernière assise contre un mur avec l'aide du chat, ce dernier essayant de briser les menottes tout en regardant le combat.

''Ça fait mal…'' Souffla le dragon de feu tout en lâchant prise, l'autre mage enchaînant d'un coup de massue avec sa jambe dans la tête du premier.

''NATSU-SAN !''

''C'est « combat ou crève », Salamander…'' Sourit Gajeel tout en regardant Natsu d'un air supérieur.

''Je m'échauffe juste, ferblantier…'' Répondit l'autre, à la surprise des mages de Phantom.

« Ils peuvent tous les deux transformer leurs membres en différentes imitations de dragon… En ce moment, je suis un combat intense entre deux dragons slayer ! Qui que soit le gagnant, ce combat sera incroyable ! » Pensa Lucy avec une certaine admiration, avant que le mage de fer ne couvre son corps de fer.

''Ce sont… Des écailles de dragon !?'' Demanda avec surprise le chat bleu, continuant d'essayer de détruire les menottes tandis que le mage de feu stoppa le coup de poing de celui de fer, avant de se faire repousser, un petit craquement se faisant entendre dans son bras.

''Ce coup aurait… Cassé son bras en deux !'' Fit la blonde avec crainte, mettant ses mains devant sa bouche et les larmes montant aux yeux

''Ces écailles sont faites d'acier très solide !'' Commenta Happy, regardant le combat avec un certain intérêt et tremblant un peu, préférant se concentrer sur le combat que d'essayer de briser les menottes de la constellationniste.

''OH YEAH !'' Railla Gajeel, donnant un coup de pied au rose, ce dernier s'abaissant pour esquiver l'attaque tandis qu'un grand vent suivit l'attaque du premier.

''AAAH !'' Firent Lucy et Happy, la première se renversant tandis que certains membres de Phantom Lord la regardèrent avec des cœurs dans les yeux et de grands sourires pervers.

« Incroyable… ! Son coup de pied à créer une bourrasque ! » Pensa la mage stellaire.

''Ces écailles de fer augmente ses capacités !'' Remarqua le chat bleu, un peu de crainte dans les yeux tandis que son compagnon attaqua le mage de fer au visage avec son poing enflammé, le mage adverse ne bougeant pas et arborant un large sourire.

''Tu appelles ça un coup de poing ? Mes écailles d'acier rendent toutes les attaques inutiles.'' Déclara-t-il, le mage de feu criant de douleur en tenant sa main.

''Ces écailles agissent aussi comme une armure spécial ?'' Fit la mage stellaire de stupeur, tandis que Gajeel tenta de griffer le rose, qui sauta en arrière pour esquiver avant de gonfler ses joues.

''Karyuu no…''

''Tetsuryuu no…'' Répliqua le mage de fer, gonflant aussi ses joues.

''OH NON ! IL VA CONTRER UNE ATTAQUE DE SOUFFLE PAR UNE AUTRE ATTAQUE DE SOUFFLE !'' Paniqua Happy.

''TOUT LE MONDE, COUCHEZ-VOUS !'' Crièrent des mages de Phantom Lord, se jetant par terre.

''HOUKOU ! (Hurlement du dragon de feu/ de fer !)'' Firent-ils, les deux souffles créant de grands vents et trouant le mur, faisant aussi voler les mages spectateurs.

''Je vois que la différence entre nos deux éléments est maintenant clair, Salamander. Tu crois vraiment que le Karyuu no Houkou est quelque chose de chaud, mais la seule chose que ça peut donner à mon corps de fer est de donner un bronzage tropical.'' Sourit le dragon de fer, totalement intact, alors que le rose tenait son bras, de nombreux morceaux de fer plantés dans son corps. ''Mais toi, les éclats de mon Tetsuryuu no Houkou te donne l'apparence d'un mignon petit porc-épic…''

''Natsu-san…''

''Il est trop…'' Fit Happy sans finir.

''Tu crois ?'' Demanda le mage de feu avec sérieux, tandis qu'un petit morceau des écailles à la tête du dragon de fer éclata, saignant à cet endroit à la surprise de tous. ''Ne sois pas trop prompt à rejeter mes flammes… Mon Karyuu no Houkou peut brûler à peu près tout… Tu dois prendre ça au sérieux, Iron Gajeel. Sinon, je te transformerais en tas de ferraille. Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux échauffaient, il est temps de régler ça…''

''C'est vrai… Il a dit que c'était un échauffement. Mais…'' Se dit la blonde, alors que les membres de Phantom Lord paniquèrent un peu.

''Il vient juste de dire… Que c'était un échauffement ?'' ''TU VEUX DIRE QUE… ILS S'ÉVALUAIENT TOUS LES DEUX !?'' ''MONSTRES ! CE SONT TOUS LES DEUX DES MONSTRES JE VOUS DIS !'' Firent les membres, totalement effrayés.

''Il n'y a pas assez de place pour deux dragon slayer dans le ciel. Je vais te défoncer, Salamander Natsu.'' Répondit Gajeel avec sérieux.

* * *

''Ils sont beaucoup trop fort pour nous !'' Firent certains membres de Fairy Tail, se faisant battre par les fantômes de Jose, tandis que ces derniers utilisèrent des béliers pour s'attaquer au bâtiment de la guilde. ''ILS VONT DÉMOLIR NOTRE GUILDE !'' Crièrent les membres à terre, ne pouvant plus se relever pour défendre le bâtiment alors que les autres mages étaient occupés à combattre les Shade Ghost.

''NOTRE GUILDE NE PEUT PAS FINIR AINSI !'' Cria Cana, des larmes aux yeux avant de se faire mettre à terre par un fantôme.

''ÇA NE VA PLUS TENIR !'' ''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, ARRÊTEZ !'' ''LA GUILDE EST DÉJÀ RÉDUITE À DES DÉCOMBRES !'' Supplièrent les mages, les larmes aux yeux.

''BANDE DE SALOPARDS !'' Insulta la brune, ayant des difficultés à se relever.

* * *

''Ils sont à égalité !'' Commenta Lucy en voyant les deux mages se combattre sans fléchir devant l'autre, se donnant les coups en même temps et tellement puissants que des bourrasques se levaient. ''WAAHH !'' Fit-elle en se renversant.

''CE SONT DES MONSTRES ! DES MONSTRES JE VOUS DIT !'' Cria un membre de Phantom Lord, s'envolant à cause du coup. ''Boing, boing !'' Fit un autre, regardant d'un air pervers et des cœurs dans les yeux la poitrine de la constellationniste rebondir, tandis que les deux combattants enchaînèrent les coups de poing à très grande vitesse.

''C'est rougeoyant !'' Fit la blonde en se rasseyant et s'adossant contre un mur, les menottes à ses pieds ainsi que ses blessures l'empêchant de tenir debout tandis que les deux dragons enchaînèrent coup sur coup, aucun parti ne prenant réellement l'avantage. ''C'est vraiment un combat incroyable !''

''Ce gars… Il combat vraiment Gajeel sur un pied d'égalité…'' ''Je n'arrive pas à y croire…'' Commentèrent Sue et Boze, regardant le combat avec intérêt.

''Gajeel est réellement en train de galérer…'' ''Ce Salamander n'a pas l'air bien non plus…'' Commentèrent d'autres membres, les deux combattants haletant un peu et se regardant pour se reposer, avant que dragon slayer de fer n'arrache une partie du sol faite de plaque de métal, et le mange.

''Il mange vraiment des truc en fer alors…'' Commenta la mage stellaire, un peu écoeurée et effrayée.

''ESPECE DE SALE… ! COMMENT TU PEUX MANGER ÇA ?!'' Cria Natsu, dégoûté et irrité, l'autre mage répondant par un sourire confiant avant de s'attaquer au rose avec vigueur.

''TETSURYUUSOU KISHIN ! (Lance du dragon de fer : Demon Logs !)'' Attaqua-t-il, lançant des petites lances sur le dragon slayer de feu.

''Non… Il était sur la corde il y a moins d'une minute…'' Fit Lucy avec étonnement.

''Les dragon slayer peuvent récupérer leur force et leur endurance en mangeant des choses de leur élément.'' Expliqua Happy, serrant les dents et regardant le combat avec crainte.

''C'est vrai !'' « J'avais complètement oublié ça en regardant ce combat. Mais Natsu-san ne peut pas manger son feu… Et j'ai perdu mes clés quand Juvia-san m'a emprisonné dans son Water Lock… » ''Merde ! Je me sens totalement inutile !'' Fit-elle en serrant les dents.

''Lucy ! Reste en dehors de ça, c'est trop dangereux !'' Fit Natsu, haletant et fatigué mais se jetant tête la première sur le ventre du dragon de fer.

''C'est tout ?'' Sourit-il, le mage de feu grinçant des dents. ''Je suppose que tu n'es pas si fort quand tu as faim, huh ? ALORS MANGE DE L'ACIER !'' Cria-t-il, prenant le rose par la jambe et le jetant contre un mur tout en tirant sur jambe.

« SI J'AVAIS ENCORE LA CLÉ DE SAGITTARIUS, IL AURAIT PU METTRE CES MACHINES EN FLAMMES ! » Hurla la démone mentalement, avant de repenser aux objets de lancer de Gajeel. ''Happy-san, as-tu gardé un kunai ?'' Demanda-t-elle, l'autre la regardant en arquant un sourcil.

''Lucy, ce n'est pas le moment…''

''Si tu as encore un kunai sur toi, je pourrais le lancé sur une machine et l'enflammée !'' Coupa-t-elle, le chat la regardant avec de grands yeux avant d'avoir les larmes qui montés.

''Non, je n'en ai pas gardé…'' Fit-il, paniqué.

''Alors peux-tu aller voir si il en reste ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le chat acquiesçant et s'envolant pour repérer les objets cherchés.

''Je n'ai plus aucune utilité de toi. DISPARAIS DE MA VUE, DÉCHET !'' Cria le dragon slayer de Phantom Lord, jetant le rose sur le sol qui rebondit plusieurs fois avant de détruire un morceau de mur, donnant une vue sur Fairy Tail, le mage s'arrêtant au bord du point de chute.

''SUPER !'' ''ÇA C'EST NOTRE GAJEEL !'' S'enthousiasmèrent les mages de Phantom Lord.

''Natsu… Je ne peux pas croire que Natsu peut perdre… Tout ça pour me protéger…'' Se fit la mage des clés, les larmes aux yeux tandis que le dragon de fer se mit à rire aux éclats.

''Regarde bien le truc que vous essayez tous de protéger.'' Rit-il, Natsu, Lucy et Happy suivant son conseil.

''FAIRY TAIL !'' Crièrent la mage des clés et le chat, les larmes aux yeux, le mage de feu observant sa guilde avec surprise s'écroulé.

* * *

''_Whoa ! C'est énorme ! C'est donc ça une guilde de mages ?!'' _Fit un jeune Natsu, admirant le bâtiment de mages.

''_C'est Fairy Tail.'' _Lui répondit Makarof, à côté de lui.

''_Fairy… Tail ?''_

''_Est-ce que les fées ont réellement une queue ou non, est-ce qu'elles existent… Personne ne peut le dire avec certitude… Comme eux, cette place à un mystère éternel… Une aventure sans fin ! C'est ce que signifie réellement le nom…'' _Lui expliqua le vieil homme, regardant le bâtiment avec un large sourire.

''_Qui t'es toi ?'' _Demanda Gray en caleçon.

''_Va mettre des vêtements !'' _Lui cria Cana.

''_Je suis Erza. Ravie de te rencontrer !'' _Fit la chevalière, tendant une main amicale au rose tandis que Laxus le regarda sans réel intérêt.

''_Alors, que penses-tu de la guilde, Natsu ?'' Demanda le Maître, assis sur le bar et souriant au jeune enfant._

''_C'est vraiment génial ! Je pense que je vais rejoindre la guilde…''_

* * *

Il osait se moquer de sa guilde ?

Lui, ce sale type qui avait osé se moquait de ses nakamas et les blessaient, osaient se moquer de sa guilde ?

Peu importe si il devait en mourir, personne ne se moque de Fairy Tail ! Et même si il devait l'affronter avec ces blessures, il le vaincrait ! Pour tous ses nakamas qui combattaient afin de protéger sa guilde !

''Huh ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?'' Sourit Gajeel en voyant le dragon slayer de feu se relever avec difficulté et en haletant.

''Pourquoi… Pourquoi il se relève ?!'' ''Il est fou !'' Commentèrent les membres de Phantom Lord choqués.

« Natsu-san… Ne sacrifie pas ta vie pour moi… Laisse-les m'emmener… S'il te plaît… » Pensa Lucy, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que le chat bleu posa sa patte sur la jambe de la blonde.

''Je n'ai pas trouvé de kunai… Ils étaient tous détruits… Mais Natsu n'est pas encore vidé…'' Déclara-t-il, la constellationniste acquiesçant mais se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

''Ta pathétique guilde est en ruines… Laisse tomber… C'est fini…'' Commanda Gajeel, avant de jeter le rose dans le mur derrière lui.

''Et merde… Happy-san, aide-moi à enlever ces menottes !'' Ordonna la mage stellaire tout en forçant sur les menottes pour les briser, le chat volant regardant cette dernière en arquant les sourcils avant de faire ce qu'elle demander.

''RETOURNE SUR TES CHEVILLES, SALAMANDER ! Juste pour que tu le saches, je ne suis pas du genre à avoir de la pitié… Après que je te donne un nouveau trou du cul, je vais te renvoyer voir ton créateur.'' Rit le dragon slayer de fer tout en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

''LE CANON DE JUPITER, LES 4 ÉLÉMENTS… IL A UTILISÉ TROP DE MAGIE ! SI IL AVAIT DU FEU À MANGER, IL TE BOTTERAIT LE CUL !'' Cria Happy avec colère, s'étant avancé vers les deux dragons slayers.

''HAPPY-SAN, VIENS M'AIDER ! IL NE RESTE PLUS QU'UN BRACELET !'' Cria la blonde, essayant tout en serrant les dents de briser le deuxième bracelet des menottes. Le chat bleu la regarda d'un air désespéré, alors que la démone répondit par un large sourire rassurant avant de se faire aider par ledit chat.

''C'était fun, Salamander, mais c'est la fin !'' Fit le dragon de fer tout en s'élançant vers le rose, ayant transformer son bras en épée et s'apprêtant à transpercer l'autre mage.

''ARRÊTE !'' Cria Happy, les larmes aux yeux après avoir brisé à l'aide de la mage des clés le deuxième bracelet des menottes.

''Parfait ! Arigatô Happy-san !'' Fit-elle avec un sourire, le chat se retournant vers elle avec un air interrogateur et des larmes aux yeux. ''HELL'S FIRE ! (Flammes de l'enfer !)'' Cria-t-elle, lançant une large colonne de flammes entre les deux dragons slayer, les séparant momentanément tandis que le mage de fer se stoppa net. Tous se retournèrent et regardèrent la démone avec surprise, qui souriait tout en crispant la main vers le ciel. ''Je t'offre toute les flammes qu'il te faut, Natsu-san.'' Fit-elle, le rose s'élançant sur les flammes pour les manger.

''Qui l'a libérée ?'' Demanda Gajeel, perdant son sourire.

''Ces menottes supprimait mes pouvoirs, mais ne résistait pas à une grande pression. Malheureusement, avec mes blessures, je n'arrivais pas les briser toute seule.'' Expliqua-t-elle tout en reprenant son apparence humaine.

''C'est pour ça que tu avais besoin de mon aide ?!'' Demanda Happy avec joie.

''Aye. Arigatô, Happy-san.'' Fit-elle, avant de porter son regard vers le rose qui semblait grimacer un peu. ''Désolée Natsu-san, les flammes d'un démon sont un peu plus chaude que ceux d'un dragon…'' S'excusa-t-elle tout en frottant le derrière de sa tête avec un léger sourire gênée.

''UN PEU PLUS CHAUDE !? JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME BRÛLER LA BOUCHE !'' Exagéra le concerné, avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec un sourire. ''Mais ce sont parmi les meilleures flammes que j'ai goûté. Je t'en dois une, Lucy.'' Déclara-t-il, l'autre mage répondant par un sourire tandis que le dragon slayer de fer s'élança vers lui.

''NE GAGNE PAS EN CONFIANCE PARCE QUE TU AS MANGÉ UN PEU DE FLAMMES ! TOUT CE QUE ÇA A FAIT C'EST NOUS METTRE SUR UN PIED D'ÉGALITÉ !'' Cria-t-il, le concerné rétorquant par un regard sérieux et empli de colère avant qu'il n'enchaîne par un uppercut enflammé violent.

''Je te l'avais dit !'' Fit Happy avec un large sourire.

''Pour Levy… Jet… Droy… Jii-chan… Lucy… Tous mes nakamas… Et Fairy Tail…'' Commença-t-il, regardant Gajeel avec une colère noire.

''MERDE ! TESTURYUU NO HOUKOU !'' Lança le mage de fer à courte portée, l'autre mage tendant les bras et crispant les mains vers le premier, avant de lancer une grande colonne de flammes. ''IL L'A DEVIÉ !?' Cria-t-il de surprise, se faisant engouffrer dans les flammes du rose.

''COMMENT OSES-TU POSER TES MAINS CRASSEUSES SUR EUX AVEC CE STUPIDE SOURIRE SUR TON VISAGE !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, enchaînant les attaques.

''ÇA DOIT ÊTRE UNE BLAGUE ! LE GRAND GAJEEL-SAMA TOMBER À CAUSE DES MAINS DE CET AVORTON ?! DES MAINS DE CE DÉCHET ?!'' Fit le mage de Phantom Lord, incrédule.

''JE TE REMBOURSE AVEC QUELQUES INTÊRÉTS ! TU VAS REGRETTER D'AVOIR PROVOQUER FAIRY TAIL !'' Cria Natsu, préparant un coup de poing enflammé.

''CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! JE SUIS NVINCIBLE !''

''GUREN KARYUUKEN ! (Crimson Lotus : Poings du dragon de feu !)'' Cria-t-il, frappant très rapidement et à plusieurs reprise l'autre dragon slayer, avant de créer plusieurs explosions, ravageant le bâtiment sous le regard surpris des fées en dehros, avant que ces derniers ne crient de joie. ''Maintenant, nous sommes égaux…'' Déclara-t-il, avant que le sol ne s'écroule sous lui, le mage de fer tombant à terre, complètement vaincu et le chat bleu attrapant la mage stellaire.

''NATSU-SAN !'' Cria-t-elle, voyant le rose reposer par terre, ne bougeant plus du tout.

''Je ne… Peux plus… Bouger un muscle…'' Déclara-t-il avec un sourire, la blonde soupirant tandis que les autres mages de Phantom Lord partirent de la pièce s'écroulant, abandonnant Gajeel là ou il était.

''Honnêtement, tu ne sais pas quand il faut te retenir, huh ?'' Fit-elle avec un sourire et des larmes de joie aux bords des yeux.

''Aye !'' Ajouta Happy avec un grand sourire, le mage de feu imitant le chat.

''Mais tu avais l'air sacrément cool, Natsu-san !'' Déclara-t-elle avec entrain.

* * *

''Eh bien… On dirait que les dragons sont partis en pleine frénésie.'' Sourit Jose, des morceaux de ses vêtements déchirés alors qu'Erza sembla blesser et un peu fatiguée, les autres mages étant inconscients et éparpillés dans la salle.

''Il a apparemment sous-estimé Natsu… Cette explosion de puissance à l'instant… Il est finalement à mon niveau… Peut-être même un peu plus fort.'' Déclara-t-elle tout en haletant.

''Hmph… Tu es modeste, maintenant ? Mais je dois reconnaître tes capacités : réussir à s'approcher autant de moi, et même coupé mes vêtements, tu es réellement douée dans ta magie. Je dirais même que je dois arrêter pour souffler un peu. Et ça m'énerve tellement… QU'UN MAGE AUSSI HABILE SOIT MEMBRE DE LA GUILDE DE MAKAROF !'' Cria-t-il, lançant une explosion sur la rousse qui la propulsa au mur derrière elle. ''Je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai laissé ce vieux croûton en vie.'' Déclara-t-il, la chevalière se remettant sur ses pieds et s'élançant vers Jose, qui esquiva et l'envoyant valser vers un mur. ''Le désespoir. Je voulais que ce vieux débris goutte au désespoir. Comment va-t-il réagir en voyant sa chère guilde et ses chers enfants sur le point de se faire totalement annihilés ? Ce serait un fardeau trop dur à supporter… ET UNE FOIS QU'IL AURA TOUCHÉ LE FOND, ET SEULEMENT LORSQU'IL L'AURA ATTEINT, JE METTRAIS FIN À SA PITOYABLE EXISTENCE ! MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS SIMPLEMENT METTRE FIN À SA VIE ! JE VEUX QU'IL CONNAISSE LE TOURMENT, LA RÉSIGANTION, L'ANGOISSE !''

''Salaud…'' Jura la mage de rang S, avant d'esquiver une attaque du Maître de Phantom Lord.

''Phantom Lord a toujours était supérieur. Dans ce pays, notre magie est incomparable, ainsi que les talents de nos membres et nos ressources. Puis, de nulle part et en quelques années, Fairy Tail est arrivée au devant de la scène. Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts… Les personnes de notre territoire ont commencé à parler de vos noms… Et ce Salamander… Ses exploits se sont répandus comme une traînée de poudre… Et j'ai du observer l'ascension de Fairy Tail sur la scène… C'ÉTAIT INACCEPTABLE ! COMMENT UNE AUSSI PATHÉTIQUE GUILDE PEUT ÊTRE VUE COMME NOTRE PAIRE !?''

''Alors tu as fomenté ça par désir !?'' Demanda Erza, attaquant le Maître adverse qui se contenta d'esquiver, bien que ses vêtements se fassent encore déchirées par les attaques rapides de la rousse.

''Par désir !? Non, tu te méprends. Je voulais vous renvoyez à votre place et vous rappelez quelle guilde est la meilleure !''

''Toi… TU IRAIS AUSSI LOIN POUR QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUSSI STUPIDE ET PITOYABLE !?'' Hurla-t-elle, choquée, avant que Jose ne la ligote dans les airs grâce à sa magie.

''Je l'admets, l'attention que l'on porte à ta guilde m'irritais grandement… Mais le catalyseur de cette confrontation était une simple affaire. Nous avons reçu la mission de retrouver la jeune fille héritière de l'entreprise Heartfilia. Jeune fille, qui n'est pas humaine.'' Déclara-t-il, avec un certain sourire, tandis que la mage en armure se débattait et le regardait avec colère.

« Lucy ! »

''VOUS AVIEZ DÉJÀ VOLER NOTRE CÉLÉBRITÉ, ET MAINTENANT VOUS VOULEZ VOUS ACCAPARER LA RICHESSE DE L'HOMME LE PLUS RICHE DU PAYS !? JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS LAISSÉ CELA PASSER !'' Cria-t-il, son visage tordu par la colère et resserrant les liens de la chevalière, lui faisant crier de douleur et cracher du sang, avant qu'elle se mette à rire, à la grande stupéfaction du Maître.

''Tu me fais tellement rire… Et je ne sais même pas ce qui est le plus pathétique… Le fait que tu n'arrives pas à garder ton calme pour quelque chose d'aussi simple… Ou ton manque d'intelligence…'' Fit-elle, à l'incompréhension du Maître adverse.

''Qu'est-ce… Que tu as dit ?'' Demanda-t-il, une lueur choquée devant l'affirmation de la rousse malgré sa situation critique.

''Lucy à quitter sa maison avec des compagnons de voyage et peu de choses provenant de l'opulence de sa famille, et sous l'autorisation de son père.'' Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, le Maître le regardant avec une grande colère. ''Et aujourd'hui, elle vit dans un simple appartement avec un loyer de 70 000 Jewels, travaillant comme nous pour vivre. Elle combat avec nous, rit avec nous et pleure avec nous. Elle est l'une des notre, qui qu'elle soit. Et maintenant, tu me dis qu'elle a été le catalyseur de cette guerre ? Car elle est l'héritière de la famille Heartfilia ? Une fleur ne peut pas choisir l'endroit où elle fleurit, et un enfant ne peut pas choisir ses parents. TU NE SAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN DE LUCY !''

''J'ai juste à changer ça, alors.'' Répondit Jose avec un sourire mauvais, la rousse serrant les dents et le regardant avec colère. ''Je vais te l'avouer, je me fous totalement de ce qui peut arriver à cette sale démone. Je peux la mettre en prison et prendre tout l'argent de sa famille, ou la tuer et montrer les preuves que j'ai sur la fille de la famille la plus riche de Fiore. Mais dans tous les cas, j'aurais entièrement la richesse des Heartfilia dans ma main. Et cette pétasse mourras.''

''SALAUD !'' Cria Erza, se débattant tellement que son armure se brisa.

''Je ne résisterais pas si j'étais toi… Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses…'' Déclara-t-il, amplifiant son attaque et faisant crier la rousse de douleur, avant de se stopper soudainement, à la surprise des deux adversaires. ''CE SORT !? QUI EST-CE !?''

''Tu as fait coulé trop de sang… Le sang de mes enfants… À cause des compétences pitoyables d'un parent, les enfants ont souffert et pleuré trop de larmes. Et cela vaut aussi pour ses frères et sœurs. Ton règne de terreur prendra fin par ma main.'' Déclara Makarof avec sérieux, ses veines ressortant de son front tant sa colère était forte.

''Maître…'' Pleura de joie Erza, un large sourire au visage.

''Tu en es sûr ? Tu veux être responsable d'un Armageddon ?'' Demanda Jose, un sourire fou et machiavélique au visage.

''Pour ma guilde… Je réduirais en morceaux toute cette planète…'' Répondit le vieux Maître avec sérieux et colère noire.

* * *

« Les arbres… L'air… Mère Nature elle-même tremble… » Remarqua Polyussica en regardant la forêt où elle habitait d'un air triste, soupirant avant de taper de colère dans des caisses remplient de pommes, avec un balai sorti de nulle part. ''C'EST POUR ÇA QUE L'HUMANITÉ EST UNE ESPÈCE SI STUPIDE ! UNE ESPÈCE DE NIAIS QUI PENSENT QUE COMBATTRE EST LA SEULE FAÇON D'ACCOMPLIR QUELQUE CHOSE ! MAKAROF, TU N'ES QU'UN CRÉTIN ! SI TU ES SI PRESSÉ DE MOURIR, ALORS LAISSE-MOI FAIRE !'' Cria-t-elle, tandis qu'une pomme roula jusque Mystogan, assis un peu plus loin de la vieille femme et lui tournant le dos.

''Puis-je ?'' Demanda-t-il en ramassant la pomme.

''Je vois… Je trouvais ça bizarre que Makarof se soit rétabli aussi vite. Tu es celui qui a accéléré ses soins.'' Déclara-t-elle, Mystogan mangeant la pomme sans répondre à la vieille femme. ''OY ! IL ME SEMBLE PAS QUE JE T'AVAIS DONNÉ LA PERMISSION DE LA MANGER !'' Cria-t-elle, énervée.

''Gargantua a lancé la roue… Ce bain de sang va bientôt s'arrêter.'' Répondit-il en regardant au ciel, calmant un peu la misanthrope.

''Je n'approuve normalement pas les conflits entre les humains, mais de ce que je peux dire, tu es l'un des nakamas de Makarof. Au lieu de flâner ici, tu ne devrais pas les assister sur le terrain de combat ?'' Demanda-t-elle, avant qu'une nuée de drapeau de Phantom Lord, qui était devant le mage camouflé, ne s'envole dans le vent. « Des emblèmes de Phantom !?… Ne me dîtes pas qu'il a… Détruit à lui seul les sous divisions de Phantom Lord !? »

''Puis-je prendre une autre pomme ?'' Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'une caisse de pomme.

''Tu me nettoieras ton bordel.'' Déclara-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos. ''Honnêtement… Vous êtes tous désespérant… Plus grande est la puissance, plus grande est la douleur… La colère peut même faire perdre à l'homme le plus sage toute notion de perspective, et être entraîné dans les malheurs du moment.'' Commenta-t-elle tout en baissant la tête.

''Les ténèbres façonnés par le malheur sont en étroites relation avec la lumière façonnée par l'espoir. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, les deux existent pour aider à façonner le monde dans lequel on vit… Et la nouvelle membre, dont la vie semble avoir été façonnée par le malheur du rejet et l'espoir d'être acceptée, en est un parfait exemple.'' Déclara-t-il tout en regardant le ciel.

* * *

''Maître…'' Murmura Erza de joie, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que les autres mages qui avaient combattu Jose se réveillèrent les uns après les autres.

''C'est quoi ce sentiment de bien-être et de chaleur ? Cette sensation… J'ai l'impression que ça me rends nostalgique…'' Déclara Gray, tenant encore sa tête et un peu confus.

''Partez. Maintenant.'' Déclara Makarof sans détourner le regard de Jose, interpellant les deux autres hommes de Fairy Tail présents.

''JII-CHAN !?'' ''QUE FAÎTES VOUS ICI ?!'' Demandèrent Gray et Elfman, surpris.

''Faîtes comme il vous a demandé !'' Leur cria la chevalière, courant vers eux à vive allure.

''Erza…'' Fit Beast Arm, tandis que la susnommée dépassa Jose tout en lui lançant des regards noirs, le concerné ne daignant pas la regarder.

''Allons-y ! Vous pouvez marcher ?'' Fit-elle, les trois autres mages se relevant avec des difficultés.

''M… Mais, et pour…'' Commença Gray, avant d'être coupé par la mage de rang S.

''Si nous restons ici, on va juste gêner le Maître… Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est de mettre tout nos espoirs en lui.'' Ajouta la mage aux cheveux écarlates, avant de partir avec les mages.

''Maintenant que tu t'es décidé à te montrer, il n'y a plus de raison pour moi de m'amuser avec tes fantassins… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas : ils vont t'accompagner dans l'autre monde dans peu de temps… Hmph, peux-tu croire que ça fait 6 ans depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus ? Qui aurait pu imaginer que Fairy Tail grandirait dans un si petit laps de temps ? Mais… Dans un laps de temps encore plus court, cela a dépéri…'' Déclara le Maître de Phantom Lord, soupirant tout en tendant les bras vers les côtés afin de lui donner un air supérieur.

''Une guilde n'est pas définie par un bâtiment, mais par l'intégrité de ses membres…'' Répondit le Maître de Fairy Tail, dessinant un symbole dans l'air avec son doigt.

''Malgré tout, je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux. Ici et maintenant se trouve deux mages saints, prêts à combattre afin de définir qui est le plus fort.'' Déclara Jose, un large sourire confiant au visage.

''Les enfants ont tout donné… Je n'aurais pas pu demander mieux… POUR LA FIERTÉ QUE VOUS MONTRER À ÊTRE MEMBRE DE FAIRY TAIL !'' Cria Makarof, complétant son symbole tandis qu'une forte perturbation climatique se déclencha en dehors du bâtiment, effrayant un peu les mages qui combattaient près du bâtiment de Fairy Tail.

''LE CIEL… !'' ''EH ?! LE SOL AUSSI !?'' ''UN TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE ?!'' ''MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!'' Demandèrent les membres de la guilde, incrédules.

''GUOOOH !'' Cria Jose de douleur tout en étant projeté en arrière, dû à un fin rayon qui transperça son épaule gauche en provenance de Makarof, avant que le mage de Phantom ne fasse un très large sourire mauvais, le vieux Maître étant blessé au même endroit tandis que le Maître de Phantom Lord se rattrapa sur ses jambes et prépara un sort. ''DEATH WAVE !'' Cria-t-il en lançant une vague de magie destructrice violette, le Maître de Fairy Tail répliquant par un sort de protection, les deux magies créant une puissante onde de choc à leur rencontre.

* * *

''WHOAAH !'' Cria Natsu de surprise, le sol s'écroulant sous lui.

''NATSU-SAN !'' Cria Lucy tout en rampant près de l'endroit où était tombé le rose. ''ÇA VA !?'' Cria-t-elle, un peu paniquée tout en regardant le mage de feu.

''C'était quoi ça ?'' Demanda Happy dans les airs, tandis que le dragon slayer de feu eut un très large sourire, sous le regard interrogateur de la blonde.

''Putain, j'avais oublié à quel point Jii-chan était puissant …'' Déclara-t-il, totalement confiant en la puissance du vieil homme.

* * *

''Tu n'es pas mauvais… Avoir une telle puissance à un âge aussi jeune, ils avaient raisons de t'inclure parmi les mages saints. Si tu avais choisi de marcher sur le chemin de la loi, je suis sûr que ton successeur t'aurait regardé comme un modèle. Le monde des mages en aurait grandement bénéficié.'' Fit Makarof d'un air sérieux.

''Me fais-tu la morale, vieil homme ?'' Répondit Jose en souriant.

''En accord avec les lois de conduite de Fairy Tail, je te donne le temps de compter jusque trois… POUR T'AGENOUILLER !'' Cria le vieil homme en grandissant pour prendre la taille d'un géant.

''Oh ?'' Fit le Maître de Phantom Lord en arquant un sourcil et en fermant à moitié l'autre œil.

''UN…'' Commença-t-il à compter, l'autre Maître riant un peu.

''S'il te plaît, j'ai attendu tes « mots de sagesse », et voilà la merde que j'obtiens ?'' Fit-il, un mélange de confiance et de fausse déception.

''DEUX !'' Continua le vieil homme, plaçant ses mains dans des directions opposées tandis qu'une sphère de lumière se forma entre ses deux mains.

''MOI ? M'AGENOUILLÉ ? AURAIS-TU PERDU LA TÊTE ? CELA ÉQUIVAUT À DIRE QUE JE RECONNAIS QUE TU AS LES MEILLEURS MAGES ! TU M'ES ÉGAL ! … JE RETIRE CE QUE J'AI DIT ! AVEC TES CAPACITÉS, TU PEUX À PEINE TE CONSIDÉRER COMME MON LAQUAIS !'' Cria-t-il avec confiance.

''TROIS !'' Compléta le vieux Maître, la sphère prenant plus de puissance.

''MAIS QUI CROIS-TU QUE JE SUIS !? JE SUIS L'HOMME QUI SERA CONNU POUR AVOIR ÉRADIQUER TA TROU DU CUL DE GUILDE DE LA SURFACE DE CETTE PLANÈTE !'' Cria le Maître de Phantom Lord, aveuglé par la confiance.

''Assez parlé…'' Déclara Makarof tout en écrasant la sphère entre ses mains, remis dans la même direction, tandis que des colonnes de lumière explosèrent du sol tout autour des deux Maîtres. ''Fairy Law… EST ACTIVÉ !'' Lança-t-il, Jose perdant confiance en lui et reculant de quelques pas, tandis qu'un sceau magique avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail au centre se dessina dans le ciel, éblouissant tous les mages présents dans les environs.

* * *

''C'EST QUOI CETTE FOUTUE LUMIÈRE !?'' ''JE NE VOIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN !'' Crièrent des membres de Fairy Tail tout en se couvrant les yeux.

''Ughh… SHAAAAAAAAH !'' Hurlèrent les Shade Ghost avant de s'évaporer, à la surprise des mages qui ne ressentait absolument rien.

''LES SHADE GHOST, ILS…'' ''ILS S'ÉVAPORENT !'' Firent-ils, surpris.

''Mais ça n'a aucun effet sur nous ?'' ''Ça peut distinguer les alliés des ennemis ?'' Demandèrent Arzak et Bisca tout en regardant leurs mains.

* * *

''Aahh…'' Fit Lucy tout en tentant de mettre les jambes devant elle pour se protéger, fermant les yeux tout en serrant les dents.

''Huh ? Lucy ?'' Appela Happy avec surprise, qui la transportait grâce à ses ailes vers le lieu de combat de la guilde, avant que la concernée n'écarquille les yeux et regarde la lumière de surprise, se détendant un peu.

''Cette lumière… Cette chaleur… C'est la première fois qu'une attaque de lumière me fait autant de bien…'' Déclara-t-elle avec un large sourire, partagé avec le chat bleu.

* * *

''C'est Fairy Law !'' Reconnu Erza avec un large sourire rassurée.

''Fairy Law ?'' Demanda Gray, de la méfiance partagé par Elfman.

''C'est une lumière sainte qui efface ceux qui sont remplis de malice et d'intention mauvaise. Le mage qui invoque ce sort peut choisir sa cible. C'est l'ultime sort de la guilde, reconnu comme l'un des sorts de légende.'' Expliqua-t-elle, un large sourire au visage.

* * *

''Aaaaaahhhh…'' Fit Jose, semblant avoir vieilli, entièrement blanc et tremblant, malgré le fait qu'il soit paralysé dans une position montrant sa crainte, ses bras tentant de protéger son visage.

''Essaie encore une fois de regarder de travers Fairy Tail et tu le regretteras… Ta fougue a pris le meilleur de toi. Tu peux aussi être assuré que le Conseil prendra de sévères mesures après que les choses soient allés aussi loin. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières. Et je ferais de même…'' Déclara Makarof en tournant le dos à l'autre homme, tandis qu'Aria se matérialisa discrètement derrière le vieil homme, les bras tendu vers lui et un très, très large sourire au visage ainsi que des larmes aux yeux.

« C'est du déjà vu ! J'ai encore une fois obtenu l'élément de surprise ! L'histoire va encore se répéter vieux croûton ! » Pensa-t-il, tandis que le vieil homme donna un coup de poing dans le visage du mage de Phantom Lord sans se retourner, étendant son bras vers l'arrière pour l'assommer.

''Sache quand tu dois admettre la défaite… Le résultat de ce combat a déjà été choisi, et crois moi, tu ne voudrais pas de cela…'' Déclara Makarof sans se retourner, malgré que le mage de vent soit déjà vaincu. ''Emmène Jose avec toi et allez-vous en d'ici, avant que je ne change d'avis…'' Menaça-t-il tout en continuant son chemin.

''Aaahh… Aaahhh… Aaaahhh…'' Fit Jose, le vieux Maître se retournant pour le regarder avec un visage inexpressif s'écrouler à terre, inconscient, tandis que des enveloppes tombèrent en même temps de sa veste, à la surprise du Maître de Fairy Tail. Ce dernier se dirigea ensuite vers le Maître inconscient, ramassant les enveloppes et les examinant, avant de lire « Preuve contre les Heartfilia. » sur chacune des enveloppes, à sa surprise. Il décida cependant de ne pas les ouvrir et les garda avec lui, afin d'y regarder et de choisir ce qu'il allait en faire plus tard.

* * *

''GÉNIAL !'' ''ON LEUR A BIEN BOTTÉ LE CUL !'' ''COMMENT VOUS AIMEZ ÇA, PHANTOM LORD !?'' ''AHAHAH !'' S'enthousiasmèrent les mages, jetant leurs armes dans les airs, avant de perdre toute aussi rapidement leur joie en voyant Happy et Lucy arrivés, constatant les blessures de cette dernière. ''LUCY !'' ''MERDE ! ÇA VA ?!'' S'inquiétèrent-ils tout en accourant vers elle.

''Aye. Ne vous inquiétez pas…'' Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en frottant le derrière de sa tête, avant de regarder le chat bleu avec sérieux, ce dernier volant tellement bas qu'elle touchait déjà le sol, mais ne la lâchant pas pour autant. ''Happy-san, tu devrais économiser ta magie. Tu vas t'épuiser.'' Fit-elle, le chat bleu secouant la tête.

''Je peux encore te porter Lucy. Aah…'' Déclara-t-il, ses ailes s'évaporant tandis que les deux personnes tombèrent à terre, les jambes de la constellationniste ne pouvant pas la maintenir debout à cause de ses blessures.

''LUCY !'' S'écrièrent les mages, en plaine panique tandis qu'Erza la souleva dans ses bras et la regarda d'un air soucieux, sous les rougissements de la mage stellaire.

''LUCY, PARDONNE-MOI !'' S'inquiéta le chat volant, paniquant un peu.

''Ah… Hum… Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…'' Répondit-elle tout en détournant le regard de la rousse, sous le regard interrogateur de tous.

''… Au fait, où est Natsu ?'' Demanda la chevalière, préférant ne pas gênée plus la mage des esprits et remarquant l'absence du mage de feu.

''Il a dit qu'il avait des choses à régler.'' Répondit Happy.

''Des choses à régler ?'' Demanda Gray en arquant un sourcil suspicieux.

''Je me demande ce qu'il veut dire par là…'' Ajouta Elfman avec le même regard.

''Je suis sûr que c'était pas grand-chose.'' Compléta le chat bleu.

* * *

''… Oy, t'es réveillé Gajeel ?'' Demanda Natsu, le susnommé étant 1 mètre plus bas et ne répondant pas. ''On reste silencieux, huh ? Ne va pas bouder parce que je t'ai écrasé… Oh, petite question… Ta magie de dragon slayer… Comment l'as-tu apprise ?'' Questionna-t-il, se retournant afin de regarder le concerné, qui commença à se relever. ''OY ! CE N'EST PAS TOUS LES JOURS QUE JE RENCONTRE UN AUTRE DRAGON SLAYER ! NE SOIS PAS SI INDIFFÉRENT !''

''Tu gémis comme une petite fille…'' Répondit le mage de fer, énervant de suite le mage de feu qui descendit pour le rejoindre. ''Metalicana… Le dragon de fer, Metalicana…'' Répondit-il sans le regarder.

''JE LE SAVAIS ! JE SAVAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT UN DRAGON !'' Cria le rose, rampant jusqu'au mage de Phantom Lord.

''Alors… Toi aussi ?'' Fit le mage de Phantom Lord en se retournant vers lui.

''Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton dragon ?'' Demanda le rose avec intérêt.

''Ceci… Cela… Et d'autres trucs…'' Répondit-il, détournant le regard.

''J'AI DIT QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À TON DRAGON ?!'' Fit de colère le dragon slayer de feu, cognant sa tête au dragon slayer de fer.

''CECI… CELA… ET D'AUTRES TRUCS, ABRUTI !'' Insulta-t-il, avant de se retourner de suite et de tenir sa tête. ''Putain… Ça fait mal…'' Fit en frottant sa tête pour soulager sa douleur.

''Putain… Ma tête…'' Jura Natsu, faisant la même chose.

''J'ai des conversations plus stimulantes avec de la mousse…'' Commenta Gajeel, tenant encore sa tête.

''RÉPÈTE ÇA POUR VOIR !''

''… Disparu…'' Répondit-t-il soudainement, à la surprise du rose.

''Huh ?''

''… Metalicana a disparu du jour au lendemain… Sans dire un mot…'' Déclara-t-il, un visage inexpressif, l'autre mage arquant un sourcil de surprise. ''C'était un trou du cul égoïste, de toute façon…''

''Laisse-moi deviner : i ans, le 7 Juillet, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit le mage de feu, à la surprise du clouté.

''Alors tu connais Metalicana aussi, huh ?''

''Et comment je pourrais foutrement le connaître ? Oy ! Je suis du feu ! Je recherche Igneel, le dragon de feu !''

''Alors quoi ? I ans, le 7 Juillet, durant l'année sept cent soixante-dix sept, nos deux dragons ont juste… Disparu ?'' Demanda le mage de fer d'un air songeur.

''Hmmm… Tu as remarqué tous ces 7 ? Ça a peut-être quelque chose à voir…'' Proposa le mage de feu.

''Comment je pourrais le savoir… Enfin, mec… Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire…'' Déclara le dragon slayer de fer, s'aidant à se relever grâce à un mur et tournant le dos au mage, faisant mine de partir mais restant immobile.

''Si tu veux partir, vas-y… Je n'ai pas envie de te voir devenir émotif et tout ça…''

''QUI DEVIENT ÉMOTIF !? DE PLUS, C'EST NOTRE GUILDE ! C'EST TOI L'INTRUS !'' Cria Gajeel, énervé.

''Si tu entends quelque chose à propos d'Igneel, viens m'informer à la guilde…'' Déclara Natsu tout en se levant et en partant dans l'autre direction.

''DÉGAGE TON CUL D'ICI ! CETTE PETITE DISCUSSION NE SIGNIFIAIT RIEN ! NE VA PAS T'IMAGINER DES IDÉES !''

''Ne sois pas comme ça… Après tout, nous sommes des collègues dragon slayer…'' Sourit le mage de feu.

''LA PROCHAINE FOIS QU'ON SE RENCONTRERA, JE TE DÉCHIRERAIS EN DEUX ! TU FERAIS MIEUX DE TE PRÉPARER !'' Cria-t-il, serrant les dents de colère.

''Tu parles beaucoup, mais tu es un gros nounours à l'intérieur…'' Déclara le rose.

''QUI APPELLES-TU DE GROS NOUNOURS !? DE PLUS, REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT À NOTRE GUILDE !''

''VOTRE GUILDE ?! REGARDE LA NOTRE ! ELLE EST EN RUINE ! OH ET PUIS OUBLIE ÇA !'' Cria-t-il, se dirigeant vers les autres mages de Fairy Tail, avant de s'arrêter. ''Juste pour que tu le saches, Lucy connaissais déjà Igneel avant qu'il m'élève.'' Avoua-t-il, à la surprise du mage de fer. ''Je pense qu'elle connaît aussi Metalicana. Mais inutile de lui demander où il est : elle n'était même pas au courant de la disparition d'Igneel. Cependant, je vais lui en parler.'' Fit-il avant de partir, laissant le mage de fer là où il était.

« Elle connaissait Igneel avant qu'il n'élève ce punk ? Mais qui est-elle vraiment ? » Pensa le dragon de fer.

* * *

''Hum… Maître, je…'' Commença Lucy, dans les bras d'Erza, en voyant Makarof regarder les ruines de la guilde.

''Lucy… Ils se sont vraiment attaqués à toi… Est-ce que ça va ?'' Demanda-t-il, très calme malgré son inquiétude voyante, alors que la blonde eut un air désolée, fatiguée et emplit de regret.

''Range ce regard, Lu-chan, on a tous combattu comme une équipe, et on a gagné cette guerre comme une équipe.'' Déclara Levy avec un large sourire réconfortant, malgré ses pansements, arrivant avec les autres qui étaient blessés durant cet évènement.

''Je dois l'avouer, je commence à aimer ce nouveau look.'' Sourit Droy en regardant la guilde, la tête bandée, la jambe gauche dans un plâtre et une béquille pour maintenir sa jambe.

''Ouais… Une petite retouche se sera comme neuf.'' Ajouta Jet, quelques pansements au visage et son bras gauche dans un plâtre.

''Ouais.'' Sourit Reedus.

''Levy-chan… Les gars…'' Trembla la constellationniste.

''Ne t'en fais pas, Lu-chan. D'accord ?'' Rajouta la bleue.

''Mais… Je… C'est…'' Structura la mage des clés, les larmes aux yeux.

''Personne ne pense que tu es responsable de cette attaque, Lu-chan.''

''Et je n'ai même pas pu te protéger, malgré tes blessures après le coup de Jupiter… Je t'en prie, excuse mon incompétence.'' S'excusa le mage peintre.

''Non… C'est…'' Reprit la blonde, serrant les dents et se retenant de pleurer, mais de plus en plus fatiguée.

''Écoute, Lucy, à chaque fois que tu ris, que tu pleures, chacun de ces moments devient aussi les nôtres. C'est cela que signifie être un membre de notre guilde. Quand un membre est aux anges, nous flottons tous. Quand un membre est enragé, nous grinçons tous des dents. Quand un membre pleure, nous essuyons tous nos yeux. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être envahie par la culpabilité, car personne ne t'en tiens responsable… Et pourquoi le ferions nous… Tu es une membre de notre famille, une membre de Fairy Tail.'' Expliqua le vieil homme avec un sourire, Mystogan étant un peu au loin pour assister à son discours tandis que les autres mages sourire, la mage stellaire laissant couler les larmes.

''Allons, Lu-chan, calme toi.'' ''Le Maître à raison, Lucy.'' Firent Levy et Erza pour la réconforter, les autres ajoutant d'autres mots pour appuyer le discours de Makarof, finissant par calmer la blonde après quelques minutes.

''Lucy…'' Appela ensuite le Maître, faisant se retourner la concernée. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton secret. Je sais que sans doute beaucoup de personnes t'ont rejeté à cause de ça. Tu peux prendre le temps qu'il te faudra, et nous serons patientés.'' Déclara-t-il, à la surprise de la concernée tandis que les mages acquiescèrent.

''Vous… Vous connaissez mon…'' Fit-elle, surprise mais commençant à fermer petit à petit les yeux.

''Cela m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai compris tout de suite. La guilde t'accepteras, qui que tu sois. Nous ne sommes pas comme tes anciens compagnons ou les autres personnes qui t'ont rejetés. Tu n'as rien à craindre avec nous.'' Déclara-t-il tout en la regardant avec un large sourire, la mage des esprits le lui rendant avec un plus petit, fermant les yeux.

''Ari… Gatô…'' Fit-elle, avant de rester silencieuse, les yeux fermés.

''Lucy ?'' Appela Natsu avec inquiétude, la bleue lui faisant signe de se taire.

''Elle dort…'' Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire de joie, partagés par les autres mages tandis que Makarof leur tourna le dos.

« Okay… Je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin avec cette affaire… Mais bon, qu'y a-t -il de pire qui pourrais m'arriver ? Je veux dire, certes le Conseil pourrait me réprimander, mais… Me… Réprimander… Oh… Non… » Pensa-t-il, tremblant et suant à grosse goutte. ''OUIIIIIIN !'' Fit-il, éclatant en sanglots.

''Maître !?'' Fit la mage aux cheveux écarlates, totalement surprise mais gardant la constellationniste dans ses bras, tandis qu'un très large escadron militaire s'approcha des membres de Fairy Tail.

''QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGES ! NOUS SOMMES LA POLICE PERSONNEL DU CONSEIL DE LA MAGIE, LES RUNE KNIGHTS !'' Déclara le chef du peloton, le peloton étant équipé de la même armure blanche et portant tous des bâtons.

''Oh merde…'' Fit Gray, transpirant un peu.

''Ils ont apparemment eu vent des évènements…'' Rajouta Cana, dans le même état.

''BARREZ-VOUS !'' Cria Natsu tout en courant pour se sauver, suivit de près par Happy.

''C'est inutile, Natsu… Ils nous attraperons dans tous les cas…'' Sourit Mirajane.

''OUIIIIIIIN !'' Continua de pleurer Makarof.

''Reprenez-vous, Maître…'' Fit Erza, tentant de rassurer le Maître bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment quoi faire.

* * *

Voilà. Cet arc est fini.

Les deux prochains chapitres, qui arriveront très bientôt étant donné qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à les relire, seront un petit moment de détente pour Fairy Tail.

Aussi, je reçois certains commentèrent me demandant de faire plus de yuri. Cela viendra plus tard dans l'histoire. Je ne peux pas faire soudainement de yuri en plein milieu de l'histoire si ça n'a pas bien était amené.

Bien, sur ce, à la prochaine.


	16. Heartfilia, partie I

Bonjour,

Désolé, j'ai eu un léger contre-temps.

Mais voilà la première partie de ce mini-arc.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Heartfilia, partie I :**

**Nom : Laxus Dreyar.**

**Âge : 23 ans.**

**Magie : Les éclairs et d'autres magies.**

**Aime : Les forts.**

**Déteste : Les faibles.**

**Description : Un candidat pour la place de membre le plus fort de Fairy Tail. Il n'est pas très bon en ce qui concerne la communication avec les autres, il passe donc la majeure partie de son temps seul. Ce qui est attaché à sa tête est un music player magique, le « Sound Pot ». Son genre préféré est le rock mélangé à la musique classique.**

**Informations : « C'est la nouvelle année ?! Alors je serais ''La Loi'' cette année aussi ! »**

* * *

« Bonjour, maman.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Phantom Lord a attaqué la guilde. Et les choses sont revenues à la normal.

Les soldats du conseil ont aidé la guilde à soigner les blessés, et m'ont aussi donné des vêtements, bien qu'ils nous ont amenés à leur tente pour nous questionner toute la journée. Ils nous ont gardé durant toute la durée des interrogatoires, et ça leur a pris toute la semaine pour obtenir les informations qu'ils voulaient. Mais je dois dire que je leur suis reconnaissante d'avoir soigné les membres de la guilde. Cependant, ils ont déclaré qu'ils prendraient les mesures nécessaires pour punir Fairy Tail, mais ont ajouté qu'ils allaient retardés leur jugement.

Malgré tout, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont sévèrement nous punir. Après tout, on avait des preuves, et des témoins ont reportés que Phantom était à l'origine de cette guerre. »

''Ouch…'' Fit Lucy en se tenant les côtes. Elle portait un maillot blanc, un pantalon bleu et des chaussures à talons gris clair. ''Je suppose que ces blessures vont restez un moment…'' Se fit-elle en levant son maillot pour voir les bleus sur son corps, avant de regarder en direction d'un oiseau nourrissant son enfant sur le bord d'une fenêtre.

« Dis, maman, tu penses réellement que Jude ai pu faire ça ? C'est un homme bon, et il a toujours accepté mes décisions… Pourquoi il engagé Phantom Lord pour détruire Fairy Tail… ? »

* * *

Beaucoup de paperasse pour peu de choses. Pourquoi faut-il toujours avoir beaucoup de papiers à remplir quand on est patron d'une très grande entreprise ? Jude pourrait passer ses journées à se promener dans le jardin et passer son temps avec sa fille, mais non. Toujours pleins de papiers à remplir pour cette fichue administration ! Sa journée est gâchée ! … Remarque, ces papiers ne sont pas pressant. Il pourrait les remplir plus tard…

''_Bonjour papa.'' _Fit Lucy en entrant dans le bureau de son père, la première ayant une main dans son dos et portant une tenue de classe moyenne, alors que l'homme portait un costard très chic.

''_Hum ? Ah, Lucy. Que fais-tu là ?'' _Demanda Jude, rangeant des documents dans son bureau.

''_Je pourrais te retourner la question. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, papa. Tu vas te ruiner la santé à rester toutes tes journées dans ce vieux bureau poussiéreux.'' _Fit-elle avec un peu d'amusement.

''_Ahah. Que veux-tu ? Je suis un homme qui ne peut s'empêcher de travaillé dans de vieille pièce totalement inutilisé.'' _Répondit-il, sur le même ton.

''_Je vois ça, ahahah.'' _Rit la constellationniste, l'autre homme l'écoutant rire avec un large sourire.

''_Que fais-tu là, sinon ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu juste pour me dire de prendre un peu de repos, n'est-ce pas ?'' _Fit-il, d'un air légèrement amusé avant d'avoir un regard dur et furieux._ ''Qui est cette personne qui a volé le cœur de ma petite fille chérie ?!'' _Déclara-t-il, sous le regard blasé de la blonde.

'' _« Soupir » … Papa… Tu es trop possessif.''_

''_Quoi ?! Je veux juste protéger ma petite fille des méchantes personnes qui veulent me la voler !'' _S'écria-t-il, un peu indigné du terme « possessif ».

''_JE NE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE !'' _Cria-t-elle énervée avant de lui tourner le dos, bras croisé.

''_AHAHAHAH ! ET C'EST LA FILLE QUI BOUDE DEVANT MOI QUI ME DIT ÇA ?!'' _Rit Jude, la mage stellaire tournant la tête pour lui tirer la langue, avant de la retourner une nouvelle fois pour bouder, faisant encore plus rire l'homme d'affaire avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne dans son fou rire. _''Sérieusement, pourquoi es-tu là, Lucy ?''_

''_Oh, je t'ai fait cet onigiri. Tiens, le voilà.'' _Fit-elle, donnant un onigiri (une boulette de riz généralement accompagné de poisson) en forme de visage souriant à Jude, sous le regard très amusé du concerné. _''Quoi ?''_

''_Oh rien, ma petite gamine…'' _Répondit-il, la blonde lui tirant la langue avant de lui tourner une nouvelle fois le dos pour bouder.

''_Méchant…'' _Commenta-t-elle, faisant éclater de rire l'homme d'affaire, avant qu'il ne pose ses mains sur les épaules de la mage stellaire de façon paternelle, cette dernière posant ses mains sur ceux de l'homme avec un sourire mélangeant bonheur et soulagement.

''_C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, non ? C'est aux autres de te donner des cadeaux, pas toi.'' _Fit-il sortant de la pièce avec Lucy en tenant son bras, tel un père avec sa fille._ ''Tu as raison, je devrais prendre un peu l'air. Cette pièce poussiéreuse va me ternir la santé.'' _Déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

* * *

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a poussé Jude à faire ça. Pourquoi ? Il a toujours accepté mes décisions et s'est toujours montré bon et généreux envers les autres. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fait quelque chose d'aussi… En dehors de son caractère ? Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre…

Maman, je me suis vraiment attachée à Fairy Tail. J'ai envie de leur dire que je suis une démone. J'ai encore un peu peur, mais je commence vraiment à vouloir le leur dire… Mais en ce qui concerne Jude…

Je suppose que je ne saurais pas pourquoi il a fait ça tant que je ne serais pas directement aller le voir, n'est-ce pas ? Et si il veut vraiment détruire Fairy Tail, il va recommencer… Mais je vais l'en empêcher… »

* * *

''C… C'EST… ABSOLUMENT… RIEN DU TOUT… J'… M'ENFLAMME…'' Fit Natsu, portant sur son dos au moins une dizaine de poutre en bois pour aider à la reconstruction de la guilde.

''Tu as apparemment pris plus gros que tu ne le pouvais… Abruti…'' Commenta Gray, portant une poutre en bois d'un bras, tandis que Juvia l'espionna discrètement.

''HA ! NE SOIS PAS SI JALOUX PARCE QUE TU N'ARRIVES PAS À PORTER PLUS QUE ÇA !'' Nargua le mage de feu.

''N'IMPORTE QUOI ! C'EST RIEN DU TOUT ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS T'EMBARASSAIS, MAIS SI C'EST COMME ÇA…'' Répondit le mage de glace, avant de prendre au moins le double de ce que porter Natsu, transpirant à grosse goutte et étant plié de façon à être à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol. ''Ah… Tu… Fais… Moins… Le… Fier… Huh…'' Nargua-t-il, tandis que Juvia applaudit le mage de glace, se cachant de suite dès qu'il se retourna avant qu'il ne se fasse écraser par les poutres.

''J'ADORE ! J'ADORE ! ÇA EN DEVIENT MÊME TRISTE ! HAPPY, TU AS VU ÇA !?'' Rit le dragon slayer.

''Aye !''

''Oy, vous deux, si vous avez du temps pour jouer alors aller bosser ! On doit avoir la guilde reconstruite et opérationnelle aussi tôt que possible !'' Leur cria Erza, ex-quippée d'une tenue de construction et d'un casque de chantier.

''Bordel… Erza ne laisse rien passer…'' Commenta Warren, poussant un chariot remplit de matériaux de constructions.

''Même le Maître s'y met.'' Sourit Mirajane tout en servant des boissons, Makarof aidant dans la construction en plaçant des poutres sous sa forme de géant, portant une tenue de construction correspondant à sa taille.

''Ouais, le vieux veut prendre cette opportunité pour repenser le QG. Il a même dessiné des plans…'' Commenta Droy, assis sur une table à cause de sa jambe, Levy étant à côté de lui et rigolant.

''Ce plan est totalement confus. Je ne peux même pas différencier la droite de la gauche…'' Ajouta Jet, assis à la même table et le bras dans le plâtre.

''Peu de personnes peuvent voir la vision de l'artiste. Souvenez-vous qu'il faut garder un esprit ouvert quand on parle de ce genre de truc.'' Répondit le Maître.

''HAH ! C'EST JUSTE UNE FAÇON DE DIRE QUE VOUS ÊTES AUSSI CONFUS QUE NOUS !'' Crièrent les membres en regardant le plan, représentant un très mauvais dessin de la guilde vu de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur.

''Directeur, où je pose ce truc ?'' Cria la chevalière en s'adressant au vieil homme.

''Pose-le ici !''

''Elle s'y croit vraiment…'' Commenta Max, blasé.

* * *

''Ugh… Je crève de faim…'' Fit Natsu en s'affalant par terre.

''Maintenant que tu le dis, je pourrais creuser la croûte moi aussi…'' Fit Gray, Juvia profitant de ce moment pour déposer un sachet dans les mains du mage de glace, à la surprise des trois mages qui n'eurent pas le temps de voir qui c'était tant elle couru vite.

''C'était quoi ça… ?'' Demanda Natsu, sur la défensive.

''Une… Fille… Je crois…'' Lui répondit Happy, avec des doutes, tandis que le disciple d'Ul déballa le sachet pour voir un repas dans un coffret, auquel les ingrédients étaient mis de telle sorte que cela dessinait la tête de Gray et des cœurs.

''C'EST QUOI ÇA !? UN BENTOU !?'' Cria-t-il de surprise en découvrant le bentou (un repas rapide contenu dans un coffret).

''OH PUTAIN ! JE M'EN FOUS SI C'EST TOMBÉ DU CIEL, MANGEONS-LE !'' Cria le dragon slayer tout en bavant.

''Hors de question ! Je refuse de manger un truc dont je ne connais pas l'origine.'' Déclara Gray, surprenant la mage d'eau qui eut des larmes aux yeux en entendant cela.

''Alors je peux le manger à ta place ?'' Demanda le mage de feu, la femme secouant la tête et se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

''Aye. Tiens.'' Fit le mage de glace en tendant le coffret, la mage d'eau ayant une aura dépressive l'entourant.

« Juvia se sent rejetée… » Pensa-t-elle.

''Itadakimasu ! (Bon appétit !)'' Cria le rose tout en rejoignant ses mains, avant de commencer à manger.

« Juvia s'est levée tôt pour lui préparer ce bentou… » Reprit-elle, avant de se cacher dès que le mage de glace se retourna vers elle.

''Putain, ça a un bon goût !'' Déclara Natsu, tandis que Loki s'approcha d'eux, tremblant un peu.

''Natsu, Gray… Ça vous dérange si vous donnez cela à Lucy ?'' Demanda-t-il en tendant les clés de la susnommée.

''Des clés ? Ah oui ! Ce sont ceux de Lucy !'' Déclara Natsu.

''Et où tu étais passé durant tout ce temps… ? Attends… Ne me dis pas que tu as recherché ces clés durant tout ce temps !?'' S'inquiéta Gray en voyant les cernes du mage.

''Hehe… Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Être gentleman n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air…'' Répondit-il, un peu gêné tout en frottant le derrière de sa tête.

''Si tu avais demandé, on t'aurait donné un coup de main…'' Déclara Happy, Natsu acquiesçant ses dires.

''N… Ne vous inquiétez pas… Où est Lucy ? Elle va bien ?''

''Effe est ché zeffe en chrain d'échrire nghghtgh nghkght…'' Marmonna le rose tout en mangeant.

''Mâche avant de parler…'' Fit le chat bleu, blasé.

''Je pense qu'elle est chez elle.'' Déclara le mage de glace.

''Je vois.'' Fit Loki en réajustant ses lunettes.

''Hey ! On pourrait passer chez elle !'' Déclara avec entrain le mage de feu.

''Aye !'' Fit Happy en s'envolant.

''Ouais… Cette histoire avec son père doit encore la travailler.'' Commenta le mage de glace, inquiet.

''Loki, tu n'es encore jamais venu chez Lucy. Tu veux venir ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer avec un sourire aux lèvres, le susnommé détournant le regard vers le sol.

''Pas encore, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le faire pour le moment. Dois-je te rappeler mon hypersensibilité au mage stellaire ?'' Fit-il avec un léger sourire.

''Ouais, bref. Lucy est Lucy, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.'' Fit Natsu tout en partant, tandis que le mage de glace regarda Loki avec intérêt et d'un air interrogatif.

''BANDE DE BON À RIEN ! OÙ CROYEZ-VOUS ALLER ?! REVENEZ ICI !'' Cria Erza en courant vers eux tout en brandissant un marteau, effrayant le disciple d'Ul qui suivit de suite le rose.

''IL EST TEMPS DE SE CASSÉ D'ICI !'' Rit le mage de feu.

''REVENEZ ICI !'' Cria-t-elle.

''VITE HAPPY, ON S'ENVOLE !'' S'amusa le dragon slayer.

''AYE SIR !'' Répondit le chat sur le même ton amusé.

''OY ! BORDEL, NATSU EMMÈNE MOI AUSSI !'' Cria désespéramment Gray, courant pour fuir la fureur de la rousse.

* * *

''YO LUCY ! COMMENT ÇA VA ?!'' Cria Natsu en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement de la susnommée à la volée, un large sourire au visage.

''Comment ça va ?!'' Répéta Happy, sur le même ton enjoué, avant que les deux ne perdent leur sourire en ne recevant aucune réponse.

''Tu es venue aussi finalement…'' Fit Gray en direction d'Erza, un peu irrité.

''Eh bien, je suis inquiète moi aussi…'' Répondit-elle avec un sourire, portant des vêtements communs.

''Hm ? Elle n'est pas chez elle apparemment…'' Fit le chat volant.

''ELLE EST PEUT-ÊTRE DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN ! J'AI L'IMPRESSION DE VIVRE UN VIEUX CLICHÉ !'' Cria Gray, paniquant un peu.

''Non, elle n'y est pas.'' Déclara le mage de feu en sortant à moitié de la salle concernée.

''TU N'AS MÊME PAS LAISSÉ MON IMAGINATION PARCOURIR TOUTES LES POSSIBILITÉS !'' Cria le mage de glace, choqué.

''Elle est sans doute partie faire un tour…'' Proposa la chevalière.

''Lucy, où es-tu ?'' Demanda Happy, ouvrant un meuble de rangement où des lettres tombèrent sur lui, l'écrasant au sol.

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''Des lettres… ?'' Fit le disciple d'Ul, avant que le rose n'ouvre l'une d'elle.

« Bonjour maman,

Je suis maintenant une membre de Fairy Tail… » Lut-il.

''Hey ! On lui avait promis de ne plus lire ses lettres.'' Fit Gray, collectant les enveloppes.

« Bonjour maman,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré Erza-san ! C'est elle qui m'a sauvé de André-san et Shiro-san. Elle est très belle, intelligente et incroyablement cool. Je suis sûre que tu l'aimerais toi aussi si tu la rencontrais… » Lut-il encore une fois, la rousse rougissant en entendant ces compliments. « Bonjour maman… » « Bonjour maman… »

''Ce sont toutes des lettres adressés à sa mère ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''Pourquoi elle ne les envoie pas ?'' Ajouta le dragon slayer.

''Maintenant que tu le dis, elle parle toujours de son père, mais rarement de sa mère.'' Remarqua le disciple d'Ul.

''Ouais. C'est bizarre…'' Fit l'autre garçon, commençant à collectionner les enveloppes avant de remarquer la chevalière restant immobile près du bureau de la blonde, tête baissée. ''Erza ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''Lucy… A laissé une note… « Je rentre chez moi… ». C'est ce que ça dit.'' Déclara-t-elle, montrant la note en question.

''QUOOOIII !?'' Crièrent les trois autres de surprises, en chœur.

'' « JE RENTRE CHEZ MOI » ?! ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI ÇA !? ELLE A PERDU LA TÊTE !'' Cria le mage de feu, en pleine panique.

''Tu ne crois pas… Qu'elle se sent encore coupable de ce qui est arrivé ?'' Proposa Happy, tout aussi choqué.

''JE NE SAIS PAS, ET JE M'EN MOQUE ! ON VA LA RAMENER ! ON VA RENDRE UNE PETITE VISITE À L'ANCIENNE VILLE DE LUCY !'' Cria le rose.

* * *

Ça y est. Elle était partie. Elle va pouvoir régler ses comptes avec Jude. Et aussi comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. Le voyage allait être long, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tant qu'elle pourra, à la fin, protéger ses nakamas qui étaient prêts à sacrifier leurs vies pour elle, alors elle pouvait même attendre des mois dans ce train.

La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était de ne pas les avoir prévenu correctement avant de partir.

* * *

''Hum…'' Fit, en balayant l'allée vers la porte d'entrée d'un immense manoir, Spetto, une femme d'âge mûre au visage carré, avec de longs cheveux violets foncés en queues de cheval, et portant une tenue de servante. ''OOOOOOOHHHH ! LUCY-SAMA !'' S'écria-t-elle, surprise.

''ELLE A DIT QUOI !?'' ''ELLE EST REVENUE !'' ''UWAAAAH !'' Crièrent de joie les servants dans la cour, tandis que la vieille femme sortit un mouchoir et essuya ses larmes.

''Lucy… Dieu merci, tu es sauve… J'étais si inquiète…'' Pleura-t-elle.

''Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété, Spetto.'' Sourit la blonde, tandis que l'autre femme éclata en sanglot et enlaça la mage stellaire.

''Regarde Lucy, j'ai obtenu de nouveaux livres en provenance de l'est.'' Fit Ribbon, un homme de petite taille ayant des cheveux bleus en forme de livre ouvert, une moustache bleu au bout de son nez et une barbe bleu au bout de son menton, portant une paire de lunettes auxquels les verres, composé de nombreux cercles concentrique, cachés ses yeux, une veste à capuche jaune, un pantalon noir et des chaussures bleues.

''Dis-moi que tu n'as pas négligé tes études. Les esprits stellaires doivent être aimés et tu dois avoir confiance en eux…'' Fit Bero, un vieil homme de petite taille tremblant et fermant les yeux, avec une moustache blanche, un long nez, des oreilles à grands lobes et portant un bonnet de mage rose décoré d'un cœur jaune, une canne en bois et une robe bleu.

''Maîtresse Lucy !'' ''Lucy !'' ''Bienvenue !'' ''Que faisais-tu depuis que tu étais partie ?'' Firent les servant et les gardes en se rassemblant auprès de la susnommée.

''Eh bien, elle est d'un âge nubile v'savez… Je parie qu'il y avait plein d'hommes et de femmes pour t'rendre visite. V'savez ?'' Fit Aed, un homme de petite taille avec un grand nez rond semblant être brûlé, les yeux fermés et portant une tenue de chef cuisinier et une poêle dans la main gauche.

''Mais de quoi tu parles, Aed ?'' Sourit la concernée, un peu blasée.

''Lucy, tu n'as pas négligé tes études ?'' Répéta Bero.

''Bien sur que non ! Je me suis entraînée durement !'' Sourit la mage stellaire.

''JE… JE… !'' Continua de pleurer Spetto.

''Respire…'' Fit une servante, blasée, tandis que Ribbon rigola.

''Lucy, tu n'as pas négligé tes études ?'' Répéta une troisième fois Bero tout en pointant Spetto du doigt.

''EH, BERO, BAISSE D'UN TON ! LUCY EST PAR LÀ !'' Cria un autre servant.

''Hmph, il n'y a rien de mal à avoir la visite de prétendants, t'sais.'' Fit Aed.

« Ils ne changeront jamais. » Pensa la constellationniste avec un sourire, avant de regarder aux alentours d'un air surpris. ''Mais… Il y a moins de servants qu'avant… Pourquoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle, les servants détournant le regard d'un air un peu gêné et énervé.

''Maître Jude nous a révélé ton identité…'' Fit une servante, surprenant la démone. ''Il nous a un jour tous convoqués pour nous poser des questions sur ce que l'on pensé des démons. Et…''

''Il a renvoyé tout ceux qui ont dit qu'ils n'aimaient pas les démons, n'est-ce pas ?'' Interrompit Lucy d'un air triste.

''Oui et non…'' Ajouta un garde, sous le regard interrogateur de la blonde. ''Il les a renvoyés, mais il s'est assuré qu'ils soient acceptés au service de d'autres personnes qui traitent bien leurs employés.''

''Je vois…'' Fit-elle en baissant la tête, inexpressif.

''Lucy, je viens de parler à ton père : il a demandé que tu viennes le voir dans son bureau après qu'il ait fini de jardiner.'' Fit un servant en arrivant de derrière le manoir.

« Il n'a pas changé lui aussi, apparemment… » Pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

''Allons allons ! Tu ne peux pas voir ton père après ces cinq mois dans cette tenue.'' Fit une servante, toute souriante en poussant gentiment la blonde vers l'intérieur du bâtiment.

''Eh ? Mais… Attends…'' Fit-elle, la servante ne l'écoutant pas.

* * *

''Est-ce que la tenue te plaît, Lucy ?'' Demanda Spetto avec un sourire.

''Aye…'' Sourit Lucy, portant une robe rouge très chic ainsi que des colliers de perles aux cheveux.

''Oh, est-ce qu'elle n'est pas trop remontée ? Elle ne te dérangera pas pour tes ailes ?'' Fit la servante qui avait poussé la blonde avec intérêt.

''C'est vrai ! Elle ne te dérange pas ?'' S'inquiéta Spetto.

''Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas.'' Les rassura-t-elle tout en souriant.

''D'ailleurs, tu peux arrêter de te déguiser en humaine si tu veux !'' S'enjoua la servante, surprenant un peu la concernée.

''Hm… Mais ça va surprendre les autres servants…'' Tenta la démone.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jude à montrer une photo de ta vraie apparence. Et on te trouve tous magnifique !'' S'enjoua de nouveau la servante.

''Mais… Hum…''

''Allons, Lucy. Tu peux te mettre à l'aise, maintenant. Et puis, on pourra voir si la robe ne te gêneras pas pour tes ailes.'' Sourit Spetto, la mage stellaire la regardant d'un air suppliant, avant de soupirer et de prendre son apparence de démone, l'état de ses ailes choquant les deux servantes, créant un petit moment de silence tandis que les deux servants s'approcha des ailes de l'être démoniaque.

''… Ces salops ont osés te faire ça…'' Jura Spetto en frôlant les blessures et trous dans les ailes de la constellationniste, sans pour autant oser les toucher.

''… On t'aidera à soigner cela plus tard… Ton père va s'inquiéter si tu ne vas pas le voir dans quelques secondes… Vas-y.'' Fit l'autre servante, serrant les poings et grinçant des dents en voyant les blessures de la blonde.

''Aye…'' Fit-elle, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son père et d'y entrer, non en ayant pris soin de cacher ses ailes. ''Bonjour…''

''Ah, Lucy. Je suis si content que tu sois revenue !'' Fit Jude, un large sourire au visage et enlaçant la blonde, qui le lui rendit sans engouement, avant de briser l'étreinte et de faire plusieurs aller-retour de regard entre lui et sa fille. ''AHAHAHAH ! Désolé ! J'aurais pu me présenter dans une meilleure tenue !'' S'amusa-t-il en voyant un peu de terre sur sa tenue d'homme d'affaire.

''Aye…'' Sourit-elle, sans vraiment en avoir le cœur.

''Au fait, tu te souviens de Sawarr Junelle ?'' Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de son bureau, tandis que la blonde se rappela d'un homme enrobé de petite taille et suant beaucoup, aux cheveux bouclés et portant une couronne, des lunettes et des vêtements de prince.

''Aye…'' Soupira-t-elle, blasée de se rappeler du dit homme qui avait eut des mains baladeuses le jour de leur rencontre.

''Sa famille a demandé un mariage arrangé entre lui et toi. Je les ai tout de suite renvoyé chez eux.'' Sourit-il tout en s'asseyant à son bureau. ''Tu épouseras la personne que tu voudras. Qu'il s'agisse d'un homme ou d'une femme. Pas ce pervers.'' Fit-il, grinçant des dents en se rappelant du jeune Junelle tout en baissant la tête, laissant un petit moment de silence flottait dans l'air.

''Jude…'' Appela Lucy, surprenant le susnommé qui releva derechef la tête. ''Pourquoi as-tu demandé une attaque sur Fairy Tail ? Pourquoi avoir attaqué ma guilde ? Mes nakamas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, choquant l'homme d'affaire.

''T… Ta guilde… ? … Fairy Tail… ? … Mais… Je ne comprends pas…'' Fit-il, totalement assommé.

''Quoi ?! Jose et les membres de Phantom Lord me l'ont dit eux-mêmes : ils avaient reçus une mission de ta part pour détruire Fairy Tail et me ramener à toi !'' Fit-elle, d'un ton consterné.

''Mais… Je… Que s'est-il passé avec André et Shiro ?'' Demanda-t-il soudainement.

''Huh ? Comment ça ? … Ils m'ont attaqué et traqué pendant un mois après que je leur ai révélé que je suis une démone.''

''QUOI !?'' Cria-t-il, choqué et en colère, serrant les poings et grinçant des dents. ''Ces salops… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?'' Fit-il, tentant de se calmer alors que ses questions surpris de plus en plus la blonde.

''… Erza-san nous a trouvé et les a amené en prison, avant de m'emmener à la guilde pour me faire soignée. Puis j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail… Mais… C'était dans les lettres que je t'ai envoyé…'' Fit-elle, totalement perdue.

''Des lettres ? Mais… On a jamais reçu de lettre de ta part…'' Répondit Jude, sous le regard surpris de la constellationniste, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant pourquoi. ''Oh non… Je suis affreusement désolé…'' Fit-il, baissant la tête tandis la mage le regarda d'un air interrogateur. ''Je suppose que tu n'avais plus le temps d'envoyer de tes nouvelles pendant que les deux autres te traquaient, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Aye…'' Répondit-elle, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il posait cette question.

''… On ne recevait plus de tes nouvelles à cause de cela. Au début, on se disait que c'était sans doute parce que tu n'avais pas de quoi envoyé des lettres. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus l'inquiétude montait. Après trois semaine, on a décidé d'engager la guilde de mage la plus puissante du pays pour te retrouver : Phantom Lord.'' Fit-il, la mage stellaire écarquillant les yeux en comprenant où Jude voulait en venir. ''Une semaine après, on avait reçu une réponse de leur part : tu étais enfermée par Fairy Tail et ils te torturaient pour que tu leur donnes l'argent de notre famille. Selon les rapports, Fairy Tail interceptait et détruisait toute les lettres que tu nous écrivais depuis un mois, et ils s'étaient débarrassés de tes compagnons. J'ai donc demandé à Phantom Lord de détruire la guilde, et ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient attendre le bon moment pour attaquer, demandant une plus grosse récompense quand ils auront accompli la mission…'' Fit-il, tremblant de honte.

''Je vois…'' Fit la mage des clés, baissant la tête, laissant un nouveau moment de silence.

''Ne me pardonne pas…'' Déclara Jude tout en relevant la tête, les larmes aux yeux. ''Je savais que Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord était en très mauvais terme, mais je n'ai pas poussé mes recherches. À cause de moi, j'ai déclenché une attaque sur tes nakamas, et je les ai sans doute blessés par pure bêtise. Je ne suis qu'un crétin. Ne me pardonne pas, Lucy.'' Fit-il, en pleurs.

''Oh non…'' Pleurèrent nombre de servants qui écoutaient à la porte du bureau, tandis que Bero tendit l'oreille sans comprendre ce qui s'y disait.

''Jose nous a tous manipulé pour arriver à ses fins…'' Fit Lucy avant de se retourner vers la porte du bureau, l'homme d'affaire baissant la tête pour taire ses pleurs. ''Tu sais…'' Fit-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte alors que Jude releva la tête, la première se retournant vers lui avec un sourire rassurant tandis que l'homme écarquilla les yeux, voyant une image souriante de Layla apparaître derrière la démone. ''Je suis sûre que même si c'était une erreur, maman serait fière de toi, papa. Pour moi, tu es pardonné.'' Déclara-t-elle avant de sortir, son père ayant un sourire soulagé en entendant cela et des larmes de joie.

* * *

En paix avec sa mère adoptive. Lucy souriait avec nostalgie. Bien entendu, elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Layla. Elle est morte en l'an X777 à 29 ans. Trop jeune. Mais elle était en paix avec les Heartfilia. Et cela la suffisait amplement. Lucy souriait avec nostalgie en regardant la statue qui gardait la tombe de sa mère. Cette statue représente vraiment qui elle était : une ange. Une ange qui a accueilli comme sa fille un être qui était son totale opposé : une démone.

Cette ange aimait vraiment la démone comme sa propre fille. Et elle était si heureuse de la voir sous sa vraie apparence. Une ange qui aimait voir l'apparence démoniaque de sa fille. Une ange qui trouvait sa fille extrêmement belle, qu'elle soit sous apparence démoniaque ou humaine. Une ange qui était en extrême complicité avec une démone. Telle une mère avec sa fille, peu importe l'absence de lien de sang entre elles.

Et la démone, bien que triste de voir la tombe de sa mère, souriait. Elle était enfin heureuse, et elle avait enfin une famille qui l'acceptait. Des humains qui l'acceptaient. Que ce soit ici, au domaine Heartfilia, où à Magnolia, avec les mages de la guilde.

Alors la démone voulut lui rendre une visite, sous sa vraie apparence. Elle voulut lui donner un cadeau, un bouquet de roses. Et elle resta là, à contempler cette statue qui représentait si bien sa mère adoptive, avant d'être rejointe par son équipe, la Team Natsu. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois en voyant leurs visages inquiets et en entendant leurs questions, et rit en entendant leurs blagues et leurs soulagements, sous le regard de l'ange qui gardait la tombe, et du mari de cette ange. Mari qui regardait avec bonheur sa fille démoniaque aussi souriante. Un autre ange, accompagné de servants tout aussi bons que ces deux anges, qui étaient à la fois séparés par la mort et unis par leur amour.

''Ses amis ont l'air de vraiment l'apprécier.'' Fit une servante, un sourire de bonheur en regardant par la fenêtre du bureau de Jude la constellationniste et ses amis rire, les autres servants et l'homme d'affaire regardant eux aussi la scène avec le même sourire.

* * *

''C'était la tombe de ta mère ?'' Demanda Erza avec douceur, le groupe se baladant un peu dans les environs du manoir, près d'un lac.

''Aye.'' Répondit Lucy.

''Eh ? Tu veux dire que ta mère est… ?''

''Happy, la ferme.'' Commanda la chevalière.

''Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétée.'' S'excusa une nouvelle fois la blonde.

''Je me suis inquiété pour rien… Mais la vache, ces vêtements sont chics !'' Déclara Gray en voyant la robe élégante de la mage des clés.

''Laisse tomber. C'est nous qui avons sauter à des conclusions trop vite.'' Ajouta la rousse.

''Happy pleurait tout le long du voyage !'' Se moqua Natsu.

''J'ai vu ça.'' Sourit la mage stellaire en se rappelant du susnommé foncé tête la première vers sa poitrine, les larmes aux yeux.

''C'EST PAS VRAI !'' S'écria Happy, indigné.

''Je dois dire, c'est une très grande ville. Ça doit te soulager de pouvoir te promener sans devoir cacher qui tu es.'' Remarqua la mage de rang S, voyant la mage des esprits se balader avec eux sous son apparence de démon.

''Ah… En fait, c'est juste le jardin. Ma famille possède tout le terrain jusqu'au montagne, là-bas.'' Fit-elle en pointant une montagne au loin, à la surprise des trois autres mages qui ne firent absolument rien d'autre que la regarder d'un air ahuri. ''Huh… Ça va ?''

''VOTRE EXCELLENCE ! C'EST UN HONNEUR DE COTOYER QUELQU'UN D'AUSSI HUMBLE !'' Crièrent Natsu et Gray en même temps, se mettant tous les deux au garde à vous.

''CAP'TAINE ERZA ! NOUS AVONS PERDU NATSU ET GRAY ! QUE DEVONS-NOUS FAIRE ?!'' Cria le chat volant en s'adressant à l'écarlate, cette dernière relevant doucement la tête vers les nuages.

''Le ciel… Est bleu…'' Déclara-t-elle en admirant le ciel.

''NOUS AVONS AUSSI PERDU LE CAP'TAINE !'' Paniqua Happy.

* * *

Les conseillers grinçaient des dents devant les ronflements de Makarof, sauf Yajima, un homme âgé aux sourcils épais et avec une petite moustache, portant un pull à manches longues marron et un chapeau noir à trois pointes, bien qu'il était dépité, Jycrain, Ultear, qui souriaient d'un air amusé, et Akuma no yõna Tenshi, qui avait pris la même place que lors du procès d'Erza, et qui semblait encore une fois se retenir de rire.

''Les humains sont vraiment amusants…'' Murmura le démon, tandis qu'un scribe racla sa gorge, réveillant en sursaut le vieil homme.

''Makarof-san, nous sommes au milieu d'une affaire importante, vous n'étiez pas en train de dormir ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''NE SOYEZ PAS RIDICULE ! AHAHAHAH !'' Fit le Maître en détournant le regard et en frottant le derrière de sa tête, Ultear rigolant doucement à cette réponse.

''NOUS AVONS UN INVITÉ IMPORTANT ! SACHEZ VOUS TENIR CORRECTEMENT !'' Cria un membre, le samurai baissant la tête tout en la secouant.

''Inutile d'être aussi strict. Makarof-sama ici présent doit être fatigué après l'attaque sur sa guilde.'' Déclara l'être démoniaque, le susnommé le regardant d'un air remerciant.

''Phantom Lord a été dissout, et Jose a perdu son titre de mage saint.'' Déclara le Président du conseil solennellement.

''Comme on pouvait s'y attendre.'' Fit Makarof.

''De plus, nous avons décidé de déclarer Fairy Tail non coupable…'' Reprit-il.

* * *

''Tu devrais être reconnaissant, Maka-chan. Je t'ai défendu…'' Déclara Yajima, assis sur un banc avec Makarof.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yaji-san. Dès que la guilde sera reconstruite, viens nous rendre visite. Je t'offrirais plein de ramen.'' Sourit le vieux Maître.

''Des Fairy Ramen ? Je te demanderais de mettre 12 morceau de viande dedans.''

''Est-ce que 12 morceaux n'est pas un peu trop ?'' Demanda le vieil homme.

''Eh bien, au vu de cette affaire et de la rébellion de la guilde violant le traité, article 4…''

''TRÈS BIEN ! JE TE DONNERAIS 20 OU 30 OU AUTANT DE MORCEAUX QUE TU VEUX !''

''12 morceaux suffiront, merci.'' Fit le conseiller, tandis que le Maître soupira.

''Tu m'as vraiment sorti d'un merdier pas possible cette fois…''

''Maka-chan, ne sois pas encore excessif.'' Répondit Yajima, le vieux Maître relevant la tête d'un air interrogateur.

''Hm ?''

''Les actions téméraires récentes de Fairy Tail étaient excessives. Entre toi et moi, Michelo et Ork ont demandé la dissolution de la guilde. Ils n'ont pas abouti, à la demande de Tenshi-sama, mais son pouvoir est limité. Si vous continuez comme ça, vous subirez de fortes sanctions. Tu peux aussi te dépêcher de prendre ta retraite. Combien de temps comptes-tu rester à la tête de ta guilde ?'' Demanda-t-il.

* * *

''ÉCOUTEZ TOUT LE MONDE ! À PARTIR DE MAINTENANT, NOUS RÉACCEPTONS LES REQUÊTES DE JOB ICI ! CE N'EST QU'UN TABLEAU D'INFORMATIONS TEMPORAIRE, MAIS DONNEZ-VOUS À FOND !'' Annonça Mirajane, les mages s'élançant vers le tableau des annonces dès qu'elle a dit ça, sous le rire de Lucy et de la barmaid.

''Ils n'attendais plus que ça ou quoi ? D'habitude, ils restent assis toute la journée et boivent.'' Déclara la blonde, assis au bar en train de boire un milkshake. ''Remarque, je n'ai pas vu Loki-san aujourd'hui. Peut-être y a-t-il un rapport ?''

''Oh, Lucy-chan, aurais-tu succombé au charme de Loki ?'' Demanda la blanche avec intérêt.

''Non, pas du tout.'' Répondit-elle tranquillement, avec cependant un visage un peu inquiet. ''Mais il a cherché jusqu'à s'en ruiné la santé toute les clés de mes esprits. J'aurais voulu le remercier.''

''C'est vrai. Si je le vois, je le lui dirais. Au fait, est-ce que les esprits étaient en colère parce que tu avais perdu leurs clés ?'' Demanda-t-elle, la blonde ayant un visage se décomposant de plus en plus.

''Tu veux rire ? Aquarius-san était PLUS qu'en colère. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux PAS la voir ne serait-ce qu'en colère…'' Fit-elle, la peur au visage en repensant au visage contracté par la colère de la sirène, une cravache en main.

''_Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut PAS perdre nos clés, stupide gamine. N'EST-CE PAS ?'' _Lui avait déclaré l'esprit, la mage des clés étant ligotée sous elle et suppliant son pardon.

''Mes fesses me font souffrir rien qu'à y penser…'' Fit Lucy, se tenant les fesses et collant sa tête au bar.

''Oh mon dieu…'' Fit la barmaid, un air compatissant au visage.

''Je peux peut-être t'aider à calmer la douleur.'' Proposa Gray.

''Non. C'est à la limite de l'harcèlement sexuel.'' Lui répondit-elle, dépitée.

''Lucy, montre-nous tes fesses rouges !'' Se moqua Happy.

''JE VAIS T'EN DONNER MOI, DES FESSES ROUGES !'' Lui cria-t-elle, choquée.

''Si je rajoute un peu de feu, je me demande quel genre de tête Lucy fera…'' Fit Natsu à son compagnon avec un sourire carnassier, enflammant sa main.

''TU ES MONSTRUEUX !'' Hurla-t-elle, avant qu'une table n'atterrisse sur le rose, le mettant à terre sur le coup.

''RÉPÈTE UN PEU !'' Hurla Erza de colère tout en serrant les poings, à la surprise de tous.

''Erza-san ?'' Demanda la constellationniste avec inquiétude.

''Je vais répéter une fois juste pour toi : on a pas besoin de faible dans cette guilde !'' Déclara Laxus, un sourire arrogant et arquant un sourcil.

''Bâtard…'' Soupira la rousse, la blonde arborant un visage écoeuré.

''Être regardé de haut par des minables comme Phantom… Je suis si honteux que je ne peux même pas montrer mon visage dans la rue !'' Se moqua-t-il.

''Laxus !? Quand est-il revenu ?'' Demanda le chat bleu.

''Ce trou du cul commence à raconter des conneries dès qu'il arrive.'' Commenta le mage de glace.

« Le mage de rang S, Laxus… » Pensa la démone, un air assez sombre.

''Vous êtes le problème, les gars. Je parle de vous.'' Commença-t-il en pointant du doigt l'équipe Shadow Gear. ''J'ai entendu que Gajeel vous a écrasé. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais même pas vos noms. Qui êtes-vous bordel ? VOUS ÊTES PATHÉTIQUE !'' Se moqua-t-il, les concernés baissant leurs têtes et mordant leurs lèvres.

''Crétin…'' Déclara la mage des clés en s'avançant devant le mage, se mettant à quelques centimètres de lui et le regardant droit dans les yeux avec colère, alors que les autres mages de la guilde la regardaient avec frayeur pour la réponse du mage blond.

''Huh ? C'est bien toi l'origine de tout ce bordel, non ? Tu oses me traité de crétin ?''

''Tu n'es qu'un crétin.'' Répéta-t-elle, les autres mages commençant à paniquer un peu, alors que le mage blond la regarda en arquant un sourcil, ayant perdu son sourire. ''Sache une chose : un jour, ceux que tu traites de faible deviendront forts. Plus fort que toi. Toi, tu es un pathétique crétin qui ne se souviens pas qu'il était « faible » avant.'' Déclara-t-elle, bras croisé, tandis qu'une grande colonne d'électricité s'abattit sur elle.

''LUCY !'' Crièrent les autres mages, en panique.

''TU FAIS MOINS LA FIÈRE, HUH ?!'' Cria-t-il avec un sourire confiant au visage, alors que la colonne se dissipa, montrant la blonde se tenant exactement dans la même position, sans égratignure mais des morceaux de ses vêtements déchirés, à la surprise de tous.

''C'est tout ? C'est ça le plus fort que tu peux faire ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es faible ? Ou que je suis plus forte que toi ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le mage de foudre la regardant d'un air mécontent.

''Répète un peu ? Espèce de…'' Commença-t-il, de l'électricité l'entourant.

''LAXUS ! Tout est fini ! On ne blâme personne depuis le début ! On ne te juge même pas parce que tu n'as pas pris part au combat ! C'est comme ça que le Maître voudrait que ça se passe !'' Lui annonça la barmaid, calmant le blond tandis qu'il reprenait son sourire arrogant.

''Dîtes ce que vous voulez, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Je ne vous direz que ceci : si j'avais été là, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de bordel.'' Déclara-t-il, la chevalière et la constellationniste le regardant avec une colère noire.

''LAXUS ! ESPÈCE DE SALOP ! VIENS TE BATTRE !'' S'écria le mage de feu, s'élançant pour donner un coup de poing dans la tête du susnommé, qui disparut et réapparut pour éviter le coup. ''LAXUS ! VIENS TE BATTRE, ESPÈCE DE POULE MOUILLE !'' Cria-t-il de colère.

''HAHAHAHAHA ! COMMENT PEUT-ON CONSIDÉRER CELA COMME UN COMBAT SI TU NE PEUX MÊME PAS ME TOUCHER ? QUAND J'AURAIS CETTE GUILDE, JE RENVERRAIS TOUS LES FAIBLES ! ET TOUS CEUX QUI ME DÉFIENT AUSSI ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA !'' S'amusa-t-il en partant.

''Pff… Quand il aura Fairy Tail… N'importe quoi.'' Fit la blonde en se rasseyant au bar.

''Eh bien… Ce n'est pas aussi fou que ça en a l'air…'' Soupira Mirajane, attirant l'attention de Lucy. ''Laxus est en fait le petit-fils du Maître.'' Révéla-t-elle, choquant son interlocutrice. ''Il est probablement le numéro un dans la liste des successeurs si le Maître décide de prendre sa retraite.''

''Ce crétin !? Mais… Ce serait la pire des choses possibles !… Il se moque de ses nakamas, et si il devient Maître…''

''Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi il s'agirait de la raison pour laquelle le Maître actuel retarde sa retraite…'' Lui fit la blanche.

''Pour que Laxus-san prenne conscience de l'importance de la camaraderie ?'' Demanda la démone avec espérance.

''C'est juste une rumeur. Le fait est que le Maître n'a pas dit un seul mot sur son successeur.''

''Ce petit con… !'' Soupira le dragon slayer, frustré.

''Laisse tomber, tu vas te faire mal si tu penses à lui. Sinon, que penses-tu de faire un petit job ?'' Lui demanda Erza.

''Avec Happy et Lucy ?'' Demanda le mage de feu, un large sourire au visage.

''OY, JE FAIS MOI AUSSI PARTI DE L'ÉQUIPE !'' Lui cria le disciple d'Ul.

''Gray, tes vêtements.'' Lui firent la barmaid, avec un sourire, et la mage des clés, blasée.

''Bien sûr. Nous devons officialiser la création de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail avec une mission que nous acceptons tous de faire.'' Répondit la rousse, tandis que des cris de joie se firent entendre.

''L'ÉQUIPE LA PLUS FORTE EST OFFICIELLEMENT CRÉER !'' ''INCROYABLE !'' ''PERSONNE NE PEUT FAIRE LE POIDS !'' S'enjouèrent certains mages.

''Mais… Lucy est la plus forte, non ?'' Demanda Jet, tremblant un peu.

''Je n'aurais aucune chance face à Aquarius.'' Répondit Droy.

''Je suis d'accord.'' Ajouta Levy.

''On a pas besoin de toi…'' Se firent les mages de feu et de glace en se dévisageant.

''Pas de bagarre.'' Fit la mage aux cheveux écarlates avec un regard dur.

''Nous sommes juste en train de nous préparés…'' Répondirent-ils en même temps tout en continuant de se dévisager.

''Je vois. Les amis se font parfois des concours pour s'amuser, n'est-ce pas ?'' Commenta la mage aux cheveux écarlates en adoucissant son regard.

''Je n'en suis pas si sûre…'' Commenta Lucy en regardant les deux garçons se dévisageaient, tandis que la mage en armure sortit une affiche de mission.

''Bon, voilà le travail : nous devons vaincre la secte secrète qui s'est installé dans la ville de Rubinasu Castle. Prête dès que vous l'êtes…'' Sourit la chevalière.

''ALLONS-Y !''

* * *

''La retraite, huh ?'' Se fit Makarof, profitant des poutres déjà placées pour observer les étoiles tout en buvant de la bière. ''La guilde va profiter d'un nouveau départ. Je suppose que ça conviendrait à un nouveau Maître qui guidera la prochaine génération… Voyons… Laxus… Son cœur n'est pas encore prêt. Gildarts n'est pas une option viable non plus. Et Mystogan et la définition ambulante de mystère. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'Erza, bien qu'elle soit encore jeune…''

''Maître ! C'est donc ici que vous vous cachiez !'' Fit Mirajane en arrivant au pied du chantier, le susnommé baissant la tête. ''Ils l'ont apparemment refait !'' S'enjoua-t-elle tout en présentant des feuilles de papier.

''Quoi ? Qui ont refait quoi ?'' S'inquiéta le vieil homme.

''Apparemment, la Team Natsu a détruit tout une ville pendant leur job.'' Déclara-t-elle, son interlocuteur étant totalement choqué et ayant un visage déformé par le choc. ''Le conseil a demandé des excuses de notre part… Maître ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le concerné restant un moment dans sa position, ne faisant aucune action et ne parlant pas.

''COMME SI JE POUVAIS PRENDRE MA RETRAITE MAINTENANT !'' Cria-t-il soudainement.

* * *

'' « Soupir »… Papa…'' Fit Lucy, regardant avec tristesse son verre d'eau encore plein.

''Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ?'' Demanda Mirajane avec inquiétude.

''Eh bien… Ça fait deux semaines que j'ai été voir papa, et maintenant il ne me répondu pas à mes lettres…''

''Et ça t'inquiète, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la barmaid en s'appuyant sur le comptoir du bar.

''Aye…'' Répondit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. ''Je suis sûre qu'il s'en veut encore pour cette attaque…''

''D'après ce que je sais, le Maître à renvoyer les lettres que la guilde de Jose avait intercepté. Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser un peu de temps.'' Proposa-t-elle en souriant de façon réconfortante, n'obtenant qu'un simple regard triste de la part de la blonde tandis que les autres mages de la Team Natsu les rejoignirent.

''Tu sais, Mira a raison. Le Maître a aussi envoyé une lettre à ton père avec celles que tu avais écrit. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer le fait qu'il ait été berné.'' Ajouta Erza avec un sourire réconfortant, obtenant un faible sourire de la constellationniste.

''Yosh, Luce, allons faire une mission !'' Proposa Natsu, la mage des clés secouant la tête de façon négative.

''Désolée Natsu-san, mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à faire une mission aujourd'hui.'' Fit-elle, avant de se lever. ''Je vais me promener un peu.'' Déclara-t-elle, partant au loin tandis que les autres mages l'observèrent avec inquiétude.

''… « Soupir » … La situation avec son père l'inquiète beaucoup.'' Fit Gray, se grattant le derrière de la tête sans réellement savoir comment réconforter son amie.

''Je pense que je serais comme elle si une personne que je tenais ne me répondrait pas.'' Lui répondit Mirajane.

''Lucy-sama…'' Fit Juvia avec un peu d'inquiétude, observant en cachette la blonde partir.

* * *

'' « Soupir » … Papa… Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas… ?'' Se demanda Lucy, se promenant dans la ville de Magnolia sans réel but.

''Hm ? Lucy ?'' Appela Bisca, tenant un sac de course tandis que la susnommée la passa sans la remarquer. ''Huh ? Pourquoi elle est aussi triste ?'' Se demanda-t-elle.

''Jude-sama ne réponds pas aux lettres de Lucy-sama.'' Lui répondit Juvia, surprenant la mage aux cheveux verts.

''TOI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS-LÀ ?! TU NOUS ESPIONNES ?!'' Lui cria-t-elle, se mettant en garde et faisant tomber son sac.

''Non… Phantom Lord a été dissout…'' Lui répondit-elle simplement et regardant avec inquiétude la blonde s'éloignée, la verte remarquant cela avec étonnement.

''Tu t'inquiètes pour Lucy ?'' Demanda la tireuse d'élite avec surprise, la bleue hochant la tête.

''J'aimerais m'excuser auprès de Lucy-sama pour le mal que Juvia lui a fait, mais… Je ne sais pas comment l'approcher.'' Lui expliqua-t-elle, la verte la regardant quelques instants avant de soupirer.

''Très franchement, je ne peux pas t'aider. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider avec sa situation…'' Lui répondit-elle, la mage d'eau acquiesçant et repartant surveiller la constellationniste, sans aucun commentaire de Bisca. ''Juvia.'' Appela la tireuse d'élite, faisant se retourner l'ex-mage de Phantom Lord. ''Je vais te croire pour ça. Mais je te préviens, si Lucy à le moindre problème, tu auras tout Fairy Tail sur ton dos.'' Menaça-t-elle avec un regard froid, avant de repartir avec ses courses dans la direction de la guilde, tandis que la bleue acquiesça et continua de suivre la mage des clés.

* * *

'' « Soupir » … Je me demande ce qui est arrivé aux mages de Phantom Lord…'' Se fit Lucy, s'étant promenée toute la journée dans la ville. ''J'espère qu'ils vont bien…''

''Lucy-sama…'' Fit doucement Juvia avec un peu de surprise, mais assez bas pour que la mage des esprits ne l'entende pas.

''… Il commence à se faire tard…'' Se fit la constellationniste en regardant une horloge, qui indiquait 18 : 30, repartant ensuite vers la direction de la guilde et passant à côté de deux personnes discutant devant un magasin de vêtments.

''T'as entendu ? Il parait que les habitants de Galuna sont des démons.'' Fit un habitant à un autre, attirant l'attention de la mage de Fairy Tail et de la bleue.

''T'es sûr ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était une malédiction.'' Lui répondit-il, la blonde faisant mine de s'intéresser à des vêtements mis en exposition derrière une vitrine pour les écouter.

''J'en sais rien. C'est une rumeur que des pirates ont répandu il y a quelques mois il parait.''

''Ah oui ! Je l'avais entendu quand je suis parti à Harujion i mois. Enfin, des mages de Fairy Tail ont rompu la malédiction il y a quelques semaines.''

''Ah ouais ! C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié. En fait, j'ai entendu cette rumeur il y a 2-3 jours. Mais bon, c'était encore les mêmes pirates qui avaient répandu cette rumeur. J'aurais du me douter que c'était faux.''

''Ouais. De toute façon, c'est impossible qu'il y est des démons sur cette île.''

''Bien sûr. Fairy Tail s'en aurait débarrassé direct.'' Déclara le citoyen, surprenant la mage des clés et énervant la mage d'eau.

''Oui. Aucune chance qu'un mage laisse vivre un démon.'' Rajouta l'autre, attristant la constellationniste tandis que l'ex-Phantom grinça des dents.

''Hmph. Ça me fait penser, j'ai entendu le Maître de Phantom Lord déclaré qu'il y avait un démon à Fairy Tail.'' Rigola le citoyen.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! N'IMPORTE QUOI ! N'importe quelle excuse pour pouvoir attaqué Fairy Tail ! Il a vraiment cru que les mages de la guilde ne se seraient pas rendus compte qu'un sale démon se serait introduit en cachette chez eux ?! Quel crétin !'' Rigola l'autre.

''Trop ! Mais t'imagines, si ils avaient accepté un démon ?''

''Impossible ! Et si c'est le cas, plus personnes ne feraient appel à eux. Pour moi, seule une guilde noire peut accepter ça !'' Rétorqua-t-il, choquant la mage des esprits qui se retourna vers eux, pour ensuite baisser la tête d'un air très triste.

''HEY ! VOUS !'' Cria soudainement Juvia, attirant l'attention des deux habitants et de la blonde.

''Hum ?'' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda celui qui avait commencé la conversation, avant que les deux habitants ne se fassent assommer par la bleue, qui les regarda en grinçant des dents et en serrant les poings.

''Ju… Juvia-san !? Que… Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Lucy, un peu perdue et surprise.

''Ce qu'ils disaient énerver Juvia. Juvia connaît des démons qui méritent leurs places dans une guilde comme Fairy Tail.'' Fit-elle avec sous-entendu, que la blonde comprit bien qu'elle baissa la tête.

''Je ne sais pas… Ils ont peut-être raison… Et si les gens n'envoyaient plus de missions à Fairy Tail à cause de ça ?''

''Alors ce sont des idiots. Même le conseil a élu un démon comme mage saint, non ? Et puis, Makarof-sama connaît votre vraie identité, non ? Ainsi que votre équipe ? Et on ne vous déteste pas à cause de ça.'' Remarqua l'ex-mage de Phantom Lord, la constellationniste répondant par un sourire réconforté à cela.

''Aye… Arigatô, Juvia-san…'' Fit-elle, la bleue faisant non de la tête, sous le regard interrogateur de la mage des clés.

''Non, Juvia n'est pas venue pour se faire remercier, mais pour s'excuser, Lucy-sama.'' Reprit-elle, la mage des esprits étant prise de court quand elle se courba, fermant les yeux. ''Je vous prie d'excuser Juvia pour le mal que Juvia vous a fait, Lucy-sama.'' Fit-elle, attendant la réponse de son interlocutrice pour se relever, avant d'être enlacée par cette dernière.

''Je ne vois pas quel mal tu as pu me faire. Bien au contraire. Arigatô, Juvia-san.'' Fit-elle, la bleue souriant à cela tout en répondant à l'étreinte.

Bisca n'était pas rentrée à la guilde. Non. Elle avait préféré se cacher derrière un mur un peu plus loin, afin de surveiller les deux mages, mais ne pouvant pas les entendre. Elle esquissa un sourire de soulagement en les voyant s'enlacer d'un air amical. ''J'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment, Juvia a aidée Lucy. Elle n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise, finalement…'' Se fit-elle, avant de repartir vers la guilde. ''Bon, c'est pas le tout mais il se fait vraiment tard. J'ai encore des courses à ramener moi.''

* * *

''LUUUUUUUCCCYYYYYYYYYY !'' Crièrent des voix en dehors de l'appartement de la susnommée, réveillant cette dernière en sursaut tandis que presque tout Fairy Tail, en maillot de bain et en tenue de plage, entra dans son appartement, défonçant la porte au passage. ''ALLEZ ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! ON ATTEND PLUS QUE TOI !'' Crièrent-ils tous en même temps, la concernée étant encore fatiguée, totalement prise au dépourvue et ne comprenant pas de quoi ils parlaient.

''J'ai reçu une lettre de ton père ce matin.'' Commença à expliquer Makarof en voyant l'expression perdue de la blonde, obtenant son intérêt et son réveil instantané. ''Il nous a écrit qu'il nous invitait à un séjour d'une semaine sur une île, bien qu'il sache que cela ne l'excusera pas pour l'attaque. Il a dit aussi qu'il ne te répondait pas à tes lettres car il était occupé à arranger ce petit voyage.'' Déclara-t-il, tandis qu'un cri de joie de la part de toute la guilde se fit entendre dans l'appartement, avant de partir à la gare 5 minutes plus tard après que la mage des clés s'habilla, toute souriante.

* * *

Et voilà.

Le prochain chapitre finira donc ce petit passage. Et il montrera aussi un petit exemple de pourquoi j'ai mis un rating M pour cette histoire.

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	17. Heartfilia, partie II

Bonjour,

Voilà la seconde et dernière partie de cette mini-coupure.

Comme je l'ai dit, il y a dans ce chapitre un exemple de ce qui sera des scènes violentes plus tard.

Sinon, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Heartfilia, partie II :**

''OUAH ! UN PAQUEBOT PRIVÉ !'' Firent presque tous les mages de la guilde en voyant le dit bateau amarré au port d'Harujion, des étoiles dans les yeux.

''Burp… On ne peut pas y aller à la nage plutôt…'' Fit Natsu, se retenant de vomir en voyant le bateau tandis que d'autres mages y montèrent sans l'écouter, avant qu'il ne se fasse assommer par Erza qui le traîna jusqu'à l'intérieur du bateau.

''Gray-sama…'' Fit Juvia avec un large sourire en voyant le reste de la guilde monté sur le bateau, avant d'y entrer elle aussi en cachette quelques secondes avant le départ.

''OUAH !'' Crièrent des mages de Fairy Tail en voyant l'intérieur luxueux du bateau, qui avait des bars, des tables de billards, des plateaux d'échecs et plein d'autres choses pouvant divertir (presque) n'importe qui durant un long voyage.

''IL Y A MÊME UNE PISCINE !'' Crièrent d'autres mages en arrivant dans la pièce, venant du pont du paquebot, avant d'entrer dans la dite piscine avec nombre de mages quelques minutes plus tard.

''JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UNE TELLE COLLECTION DE LIVRES !'' Cria Levy, des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant des bibliothèques remplient de livres rares.

''Lucy-sama.'' Appela un servant en s'adressant à la concernée, qui regardait les autres mages se dispersaient d'un air très amusée.

''Aye ?'' Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

''Avez-vous besoin de quelques chose ?'' Demanda-t-il en se courbant.

''Non. Je n'ai besoin de rien.'' Répondit-elle, le servant faisant une révérence avant de partir. ''Est-ce que vous êtes engagé par mon père ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le servant se retournant pour faire face à cette dernière et se courbant une nouvelle fois.

''Aye. Monsieur votre père, Jude-sama a acheté ce paquebot hier.'' Répondit-il, attendant un quelconque ordre de la constellationniste pour disposer.

''Je vois… Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous reposer durant ce voyage.'' Déclara-t-elle, le servant se relevant d'un coup avec surprise.

''M… Mademoiselle, êtes-vous sûre que je peux ?'' Demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

''Aye, aye. Vous pouvez prendre votre journée de repos.'' Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire, le servant la regardant avec un grand sourire avant de faire une révérence.

''Arigatô, Lucy-sama.'' Fit-il, avant de partir.

''LUCY ! TU NOUS REJOINT ?!'' Crièrent les mages se baignant dans la piscine.

''AAAAAYYYYYEEEEE !''

* * *

« Hmhmhmhm… Elle nous a suivi, huh ? » Pensa Lucy en remarquant Juvia tout en admirant le paysage, la dernière se cachant derrière les arbres.

''Dis Lucy.'' Appela Mirajane, menant la marche vers un manoir sur une petite colline. ''Connais-tu cette île ?'' Demanda-t-elle en remarquant la concernée observait les alentours avec intérêt.

''Non. Papa m'en parlait un peu avant que je parte, mais je ne suis jamais venue ici avant.'' Déclara-t-elle tout en continuant d'observer les alentours.

''Avant que tu partes ?'' Demanda Macao.

''Aye. Environ 2 mois avant que je partes avec André-san et Shiro-san, il commençait à parler de ce qu'il trouvait être « une île parfaite pour se détendre ». Il disait qu'elle était de plus totalement inhabitée.''

''Je vois.'' Répondit-il, avant de regarder lui aussi les alentours, comme le reste de la guilde.

''En tout cas, ça à l'air d'être un endroit agréable pour vivre.'' Commenta Gray, remarquant le calme constant présent sur la route, avant que la guilde n'arrive dans le manoir, où Jude et nombre de servants les attendaient.

''Bonjour, Fairy Tail !'' Salua l'homme d'affaires avec un léger enthousiasme. ''Vous avez fait bon voyage ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Aye, monsieur Heartfilia. Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrez.'' Répondit Makarof d'un ton formel et très poli.

''Haha. Inutile d'être aussi formel avec moi. Vous pouvez vous détendre et me tutoyer.'' Répondit l'homme, avant de baisser la tête d'un air attristé. ''Après tout, je vous ai causé du mal. Je sais que cela ne suffira pas à me faire pardonner, mais j'espère au moins que je pourrais…''

''Bah, ne vous inquiétez pas.'' Le coupa Natsu avec un large sourire et les mains derrière sa tête, surprenant un peu l'homme d'affaires.

''Lucy nous a dit ce qui s'est passé. Jose nous a tous berné. Je sais que vous vouliez protéger votre fille, et cela est le plus important. J'aurais réagi de la même manière dans votre situation.'' Lui avoua le Maître de Fairy Tail alors que les autres mages acquiescèrent tous, obtenant un sourire soulagé de la part du père de la blonde.

''Arigatô.'' Souffla-t-il de soulagement, avant de se faire enlacer par la mage des clés.

''Papa… Tu m'as inquiétée, tu sais…'' Lui fit-elle, tandis que l'homme l'enlaça lui aussi d'un air désolé, les membres de la guilde arborant un sourire en voyant cela.

''Excuse-moi Lucy. Je voulais vous faire une surprise, à toi et à ta guilde…'' Lui répondit-il, la démone le regardant d'un sourire soulagée avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers les autres membres de Fairy Tail. ''Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, profité donc de votre semaine sur cette île !'' Sourit-il, obtenant des cris de joie de la part des mages, les servants riant à cette réaction tandis que la blonde tapa du poing dans sa paume.

''JUVIA-SAN ! TU NOUS REJOINT !?'' Cria-t-elle avec un sourire et saluant la susnommée cachée derrière la porte d'entrée du manoir, surprenant toutes les personnes tandis que la bleue se figea dès que la mage des esprits l'appela, ne se préoccupant que peu du fait que tous l'ait aperçu.

''QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FAIT LÀ ?!'' ''SI TU VEUX TE BATTRE, ALORS VIENS ! ON T'ATTENDS !'' Crièrent des mages en se mettant en position de combat, la concernée tremblant un peu tandis que Makarof les arrêta en tendant le bras devant eux.

''Tu n'es pas venue pour te battre, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

''Non…'' Répondit-elle tout en sortant de sa cachette, mal à l'aise de recevoir nombre de regard colérique.

''Je vois… Lucy, pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de venir ?'' Demanda le vieil homme, se retournant vers la mage des clés qui arborait un large sourire.

''Elle n'est pas méchante.'' Déclara-t-elle, les autres la regardant en arquant un sourcil. ''Elle ne faisait que faire ce que Jose lui demandait de faire. Et puis, elle m'a défendu. C'est une fille super.'' Ajouta-t-elle, surprenant nombre de mages de Fairy Tail, avant qu'elle ne penche la tête, gardant son sourire. ''Je suis même sûre qu'on pourrait devenir amis.'' Fit-elle, la bleue la regardant d'un air surpris.

''On peut lui donner une chance.'' Se murmurèrent les mages, avant que le Maître ne les fassent taire.

''Est-ce que cela vous dérange, Monsieur Heartfilia ?'' Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le susnommé.

''Non. Si Lucy l'apprécie, alors je l'apprécie. Et puis, je sais qu'elle ne déteste pas ma fille pour son secret.'' Fit-il tout en s'avançant vers la concernée, avant de tendre une main amicale vers elle avec un sourire, cette dernière le regardant d'un air très surpris. ''Passe donc un bon séjour ici, Juvia.'' Fit-il, la bleue écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

''Ouais ! Passe la semaine avec nous ! Ce sera géniale !'' Déclarèrent les mages avec un large sourire, la bleue mettant ses mains devant elle et pleurant de joie.

''Arigatô, Fairy Tail… Juvia vous remercie de tout son cœur.'' Structura-t-elle, les autres personnes souriant chaleureusement à cette phrase.

* * *

''C'EST PARTI POUR LA PLAGE !'' Crièrent Natsu et Happy, courant vers la plage avec des serviettes et avec enthousiasme, suivis de près par les autres mages tout aussi enthousiastes.

''Hmhmhm. On peut dire que la guilde de Lucy-sama sait s'amuser.'' Commenta une servante avec amusement à Jude.

''Aye. Et pourtant, il n'est que 8 heures du matin et ça fait 3 jours qu'ils vont à la plage.'' Répondit l'homme d'affaires, un large sourire au visage avant de rejoindre les mages.

''Oy, Natsu, je parie que tu n'arriveras pas à me battre à la course.'' Fit Gray avec un sourire confiant.

''Tu crois ça, le glaçon ? Je serais déjà arrivé que tu ne seras pas encore parti.'' Répondit-il d'un air confiant, tout en dévisageant du regard l'autre mage et collant son front contre lui.

''Ah ouais ? Je parie que je serais déjà arrivé avant même que tu comprennes que ça a commencé, trou du cul.'' Fit-il, dévisageant lui aussi l'autre mage.

''Glaçon pourrie.''

''Flamme de merde.''

''Abruti sur patte.''

''Cerveau cramé.''

''Allez-y Gray-sama !'' Fit Juvia au loin, se cachant derrière un arbre pour ne pas se faire pas entendre, tandis que Lucy l'observa avec intérêt, puis regarda là où la bleue regardait avec amusement.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Lucy ?'' Demanda Jude avec un sourire.

''Oh, rien papa.'' Répondit-elle, le susnommé arquant à sourcil à cette réponse tandis que Makarof les rejoignit. ''Maître, on pourrait peut-être intégrer Juvia-san à la guilde, non ? Après tout, elle est vraiment sympa.'' Fit-elle en souriant.

''Hm… Je ne serais pas contre. Si elle me fait la demande, je l'accepterais volontiers.'' Déclara-t-il en se frottant le menton.

''Tu l'apprécies vraiment cette fille, huh ?'' Remarqua son père, un sourire au visage.

''Elle est sympa. Et puis, elle sait qui je suis, mais elle ne me rejette pas. Au contraire, elle m'a défendu.'' Sourit-elle en se retournant vers son père, avant de remarquer quelque chose ressortant un peu de sa poche arrière et d'y regarder. ''Papa, est-ce que c'est un magazine porno ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sérieux et fronçant les sourcils, tout en désignant l'objet dans la poche.

''COMMENT T'AS DEVINÉ !?'' Cria-t-il de surprise, le vieux Maître étant soudainement très intéressé tandis que Jude racla sa gorge et afficha un large sourire. ''Bien sûr que non, ma puce. Il s'agit de documents de travail.'' Déclara-t-il, souriant mais suant à grosse goutte en n'entendant aucune réponse de la part de sa fille, qui continuait de le regarder d'un air peu convaincu.

''… SPETTO !'' Appela-t-elle tout en courant vers le manoir.

''AAAAAAAH ! NOOOON ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! NE L'APPELLE PAS !'' Supplia-t-il, tendant le bras pour la rattraper.

''Un magazine porno ?'' Demanda Makarof, un sourire pervers au visage, partagé par l'homme d'affaires qui sorti le magazine en se retournant vers lui.

''Aye. Exclusif aux chefs d'entreprise.'' Répondit-il, ouvrant le magazine et montrant le contenu au vieil homme, les deux ayant de large sourire pervers et saignant du nez tout en feuilletant le magazine, avant que l'objet ne tombe à terre quelques minutes plus tard, les deux pervers relevant le regard pour voir la vieille servante, qui les regardait d'un air colérique tout en croisant les bras. ''Ah… S-Spetto-sama… C-coment allez-vous ? … B-b-bien dormie… ?'' Demanda-t-il, totalement effrayé et tremblant tout en suant, avant de se faire tirer par l'oreille.

''Non mais ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Nous avons des invités !'' Cria-t-elle tout en le tirant vers le manoir, sous les regards amusé des mages, tandis que la mage stellaire arriva et les regarda partir.

''Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe. Je suis désolé ! Je ne le referais plus ! Aïe. Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît, Spetto-sama !'' Fit-il, le Maître de Fairy Tail ramassant le magazine et le feuilletant avec un sourire pervers et saignant du nez.

''Maître !'' Souffla la blonde, surprise, avant de soupirer d'abattement et de partir au loin.

* * *

''Tiens, aujourd'hui ils ont préférés rester au manoir ?'' Demanda une servante en voyant certains mages profitait des jeux et des livres présents au manoir.

''Bah, ça fait 4 jours de suite qu'ils vont à la plage. C'est lassant à force.'' Répondit un autre, tandis qu'un grand groupe de mage en maillot de bain se rua vers la porte d'entrée.

''C'EST PARTI POUR LA PLAGE !'' ''AYE !'' Crièrent-ils, dépassant les servants qui les regardaient d'un air surpris.

''… Apparemment, non.'' Reprit la servant avant de commencer à nettoyer le manoir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

''ATTENDEZ-NOUS LES GARS !'' Crièrent ceux qui profitaient des autres activités du manoir, partant à toute allure.

''… Non, ils adorent vraiment y passer du temps.'' S'amusèrent les servants.

* * *

''Tu nous rejoint pas, Juvia ?'' Demanda Lucy, souriant tout en s'approchant de la susnommé, qui s'installait loin des mages de la guilde.

''Ouais ! Pourquoi tu restes ici, Juvia ? Viens t'amuser avec nous !'' Firent nombre de mages, la mage d'eau secouant la tête.

''Non. Juvia aime rester ici.'' Répondit-elle tout en continuant de regarder Gray se disputait avec Natsu, la blonde remarquant cela avec un sourire amusée avant de taper du poing dans sa paume.

''GRAY-SAN ! VIENS ICI ! J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE À TE DIRE !'' Appela-t-elle avec un sourire, sous le regard interrogateur de certains.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy ?'' Demanda-t-il en arrivant, suivit du dragon slayer et d'Happy, alors que la mage stellaire s'approcha de son oreille et murmura quelque chose, sous le regard interrogateur de tous tandis que le mage de glace commença à rougir quelques secondes plus tard. ''O-OY ! LUCY ! PAS ICI !'' Cria-t-il, totalement embarrassé alors que la mage d'eau regarda la constellationniste avec colère.

''JE LE SAVAIS ! VOUS VOULEZ ME VOLER MON GRAY-SAMA ! VOUS ÊTES MA RIVALE D'AMOUR !'' Fulmina-t-elle, surprenant tout le monde de son aveu alors que la blonde explosa de rire, mettant la première encore plus en colère. ''VOUS OSEZ VOUS MOQUER DE JUVIA !? VOUS OSEZ VOUS MOQUER DE L'AMOUR DE JUVIA !?'' Cria-t-elle, préférant partir en voyant que son interlocutrice ne se calmait pas avant que cette dernière ne l'attrape à l'épaule, d'un air désolé et amusé.

''Désolée, Juvia-san. Je voulais voir ta réaction si quelqu'un faisait quelque chose du genre.'' Avoua-t-elle, la mage d'eau la regardant avec colère tandis que Cana s'approcha du mage de glace. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas. Gray-san ne m'intéresse absolument pas. C'est juste un frère pour moi.'' Déclara-t-elle, son interlocutrice continuant de la regarder en lui lançant des éclairs de regard.

''Oy, Gray, Lucy t'as dit quoi ?'' Demanda la brune.

''Imagine quelque chose qui te ferais rougir, et ensuite crie-moi de ne pas le faire ici.'' Répondit-il, les autres le regardant en arquant un sourcil.

''D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu nous suivais et que tu nous espionnais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la mage des clés, sachant cependant déjà la réponse tandis que son interlocutrice rougie un peu.

''Aye. Depuis que Phantom Lord a été dissout.'' Avoua-t-elle, les mages écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

''Je me doutais un peu. Je l'avais remarqué dès que je t'avais vu regarder Gray-san.'' Répondit Lucy avec un sourire, les autres la regardant en arquant un sourcil tandis que les deux femmes s'éloignèrent un peu. ''Je voudrais parler avec Juvia-san en privée. Ne nous suivez pas, s'il vous plaît.'' Demanda-t-elle, les autres mages acquiesçant pour toute réponse tandis qu'elles partirent dans un endroit cachée des oreilles indiscrets. ''Tu sais, Juvia-san, ce que je t'ai dit est vrai : je n'aime pas Gray-san de cette façon.'' La rassura-t-elle, l'autre mage la regardant d'un air peu convaincu.

''Et pourquoi Juvia vous croirez ? Rivale d'amour.''

''Hmhmhm. Sceptique, huh ?'' Fit-elle, un sourire au visage tandis que l'autre mage la regarda en arquant un sourcil. ''Gray-san est juste un frère pour moi. Rien de plus. Et puis, de toi à moi, je ne suis pas son type de fille.'' Rigola-t-elle en frottant le derrière de sa tête, l'autre mage la regardant toujours d'un air sceptique. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas, Juvia-san, je ne l'aime vraiment pas. La seule chose que je lui ai dit, c'est de penser à quelque chose qui l'embarrasserai. Parole de constellationniste.'' Fit-elle, la bleue commençant à se laisser convaincre. ''… Sinon, Juvia-san, que dirais-tu de rejoindre Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda-t-elle, un large sourire au visage alors que la mage d'eau releva la tête de surprise.

''Juvia ne… Je ne…'' Tenta-t-elle de dire, avant de se faire couper par la mage des esprits.

''Tu ne veux pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, perdant son sourire.

''S-si, mais…'' Essaya-t-elle, avant de se faire couper une nouvelle fois par la mage stellaire.

''Alors pourquoi tu me dis non ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire, la mage d'eau ne sachant quoi répondre. ''Si tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail, n'hésite pas. Demande au Maître !'' Sourit-elle de façon communicative, avant de tendre une main amicale. ''Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu, Juvia Lockser de Fairy Tail ?''

''Arigatô, Lucy-sama.'' Fit-elle, serrant la main avec un large sourire. ''Mais Juvia vous considéra comme une rivale d'amour jusqu'à ce que vous lui prouviez que vous n'êtes pas intéressée par Gray-sama.'' Déclara-t-elle, la mage des clés acquiesçant avec un petit rire, avant de partir rejoindre les autres mages, presque tous poursuivant Gray avec un air sérieux.

''OY ! LUCY ! SORS-MOI DE LÀ !'' Cria-t-il de détresse tout en courant vers elle.

''Hum… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''IL Y A QUE TU DOIS ME SORTIR DE CE MERDIER !'' Lui répondit-il tout en s'arrêtant devant elle et reprenant son souffle, les autres mages commençant à apparaître au loin derrière lui.

''OY ! GRAY ! TU PENSAIS À QUOI POUR AVOIR ROUGI COMME ÇA ?!'' Cria Cana, tandis que la blonde le regarda quelques secondes, cette réaction ne plaisant guère au disciple d'Ul.

''Tu pensais à quoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air sérieux.

''AH NON ! PAS TOI NON PLUS !'' Cria-t-il, avant de courir pour échapper à la constellationniste qui s'élança elle aussi à sa poursuite.

''OY ! GRAY-SAN ! À QUOI TU PENSAIS ?!'' Cria-t-elle.

''Gray-sama ! Juvia va…'' Commença-t-elle, avant de se faire assommer par les nombreux mages qui poursuivaient le susnommé.

''Hmhmhm. Lucy semble vraiment se plaire dans cette guilde. N'est-ce pas, Jude ?'' Commenta Spetto, voyant la mage des clés sourire et rigoler avec le disciple d'Ul et les autres mages.

''Aye. C'est une excellente guilde.'' Fit-il avant de se retourner vers Makarof, qui venait de le rejoindre avec un large sourire. ''Arigatô, Makarof-sama. Votre guilde offre à ma fille ce qu'elle a toujours rêvé.''

''Je n'y suis pas vraiment pour grand-chose. Je la considère comme mon enfant, comme les autres mages de ma guilde, Jude-sama. Et mes enfants la considèrent comme leur sœur.'' Fit-il en regardant ses « enfants » avec un sourire protecteur.

''Je vois… Arigatô.''

''Et je sais qui est réellement votre fille, Jude-sama.'' Déclara-t-il, les deux autres le regardant sans expression aux visages. ''Je sais que beaucoup d'humains ont du la rejeter, voir tenter de la tuer, comme André et Shiro. Je suppose qu'elle vous a dit, dans l'une de ses lettres, qu'on attendra qu'elle le révèle d'elle-même. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un d'autre est au courant, mais la guilde l'acceptera.'' Fit-il, un sourire de bonheur au visage.

''Nous ne savons vraiment pas quoi dire pour vous remercier. Vous lui offrez ce qu'elle rêvait de plus : être acceptée pour qui elle est par des humains. Vraiment, nous ne savons pas comment vous remercier.'' Déclara Jude, souriant de la même façon.

''Inutile de nous remercier. Je ne veux que le bonheur de mes enfants. De mes frères et de mes sœurs de Fairy Tail. De mes filles et de mes fils, peu importe qui ils sont.'' Déclara le vieux Maître tandis que la servante eut un léger rire, attirant les regards interrogateurs des deux autres hommes.

''Qui a-t-il, Spetto ?'' Demanda l'homme d'affaire.

''Je me dis juste qu'ils ont beaucoup de chance d'avoir deux pères. Surtout Lucy.'' Déclara-t-elle, choquant les deux hommes qui se regardèrent ensuite, tout rouge, laissant un petit moment de pause avant de rire de bon cœur.

* * *

''C'est bon… ? … Vous arrêtez de me poursuivre ?'' Demanda Gray, haletant.

''J'ai gâché mon temps.'' Déclarèrent certains membres, déçus de ce que le mage de glace leur avait révélé.

''C'est vraiment tout ? Tu as juste rougi en repensant que c'était peut-être Juvia qui t'avais fait des bentous pendant quelques jours ?'' Demanda Cana en arquant un sourcil, peu convaincue.

''Aye. C'est tout.'' Assura-t-il de suite.

''Gray-sama…'' Fit Juvia, des cœurs aux yeux en s'imaginant déjà une déclaration d'amour de la part du disciple d'Ul.

''Itoshi Terrrrrru ! (Tu l'aimes !)'' Fit Happy à la bleue pour l'embêter, tout en roulant les r et en mettant ses pattes devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire.

''Hmhmhm. Happy-san, tu es méchant.'' Rigola Lucy, alors que Mirajane se retourna vers elle avec intérêt.

''Vous voulez de l'eau, Gray-sama ?'' Demanda Spetto en tendant une bouteille, suivit par Makarof et Jude.

''Aye. Arigatô.'' Fit-il, prenant et buvant la bouteille en 5 secondes.

''Au fait, Lucy-chan.'' Appela la barmaid, faisant se retourner la susnommée. ''Dans 3 jours, ça fera 2 mois que tu auras rejoint la guilde. Que penses-tu de Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda-t-elle, les autres se retournant vers la blonde avec intérêt.

''J'adore Fairy Tail.'' Répondit-elle avec un large sourire, partagé avec les autres. ''C'est une guilde géniale et chaleureuse. Et vous êtes tous patients et prêt à aider d'autres membres dans le besoin. Et même si je vous cache des choses, vous me considérez comme votre nakama. Vraiment, j'adore Fairy Tail. Vous êtes vraiment des personnes formidables.'' Répondit-elle, un large sourire au visage que tous rendirent, créant un petit moment de pause.

''… Tu aimes quelqu'un ?'' Demanda soudainement la blanche, un sourire enthousiaste au visage tandis que tous attendaient la réponse de la constellationniste avec un très grand intérêt, cette dernière étant soudainement bien moins enthousiaste.

''Aye. J'aime quelqu'un. Mais… Hum…'' Hésita-t-elle, les autres la regardant d'un air interrogateur. ''Dîtes… Vous… Ne détestez pas les personnes homosexuelles ?'' Demanda-t-elle, les autres la regardant d'un air très choqué et étonné.

''Mais, enfin, Lu-chan, ça fait trois cent ans que même l'Église reconnaît les couples homosexuels et leurs propose de se marier.'' Lui annonça Levy, choquée.

''Et l'homophobie est très sévèrement punie, aussi bien par le Conseil que par l'Église…'' Ajouta Macao, tout aussi choqué.

''J-Je sais ! Mais… Hum…'' Fit-elle sans savoir vraiment quoi dire, les mages de Fairy Tail continuant de la regarder d'un air choqué.

''Des personnes t'ont maltraités car tu es bisexuelle, c'est ça ?'' Demanda Jude d'un air sérieux, la mage stellaire restant silencieuse à cette question.

''… Pas… Directement…'' Finit-elle par dire, choquant encore plus les mages avant qu'ils ne se mettent à la regarder d'un air interrogateur. ''… C'était… I peu près 4 mois…'' Commença-t-elle.

* * *

''_Pfiou. Enfin. Un village où se reposer.'' _Fit André, soulagé.

''_Enfin, si il y a un auberge ou un hôtel.'' _Lui fit Shiro, un sourire moqueur au visage.

''_Oy ! Shiro ! Me décourage pas !''_

''_Hmhmhmhm… Vous êtes de vrais gamins. Shiro-san, s'il te plaît, arrête d'embêter André-san.'' _Taquina Lucy.

''_Aye. T'as raison Lucy : André pourrait finir par nous bouder.'' _Ajouta-t-il.

''_Oy ! Arrêtez ! Vous êtes chiant là !'' _Cria le concerné, faisant rire les deux autres personnes.

''_Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais on devrait trouver un endroit où dormir, non ?'' _Fit la blonde, les deux autres acquiesçant et partant chercher le dit lieu, avant qu'André ne parte en avance vers un petit hôtel, après avoir demandé de l'aide à un passant.

''_Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?'' _Accueillit l'hôtesse, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, portant des boucles d'oreilles, des bracelets, un collier, un anneau et des vêtements d'hôtesse d'accueil noir et blanc.

''_Bonjour, charmante mademoiselle.'' _Commença André en prenant la main droite de l'hôtesse et en la regardant d'un air séducteur, la femme rigolant à cette approche et retirant sa main.

''_Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je suis mariée.'' _Répondit-elle tout en montrant l'alliance de sa main gauche.

''_Oh. Dommage. Mais j'aurais du me douter qu'une femme aussi belle que vous soit déjà prise.'' _Fit-il, la femme rigolant une nouvelle fois.

''_Eh bien. Arigatô, monsieur. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : je suis sûre que vous trouver une femme à votre goût.'' _Assura-t-elle, un sourire amusé au visage.

''_Arigatô, madame.''_

''_Eh bien. À peine arriver et tu dragues déjà, André-san ?'' _Demanda la constellationniste avec un léger rire, venant d'arriver avec Shiro.

''_Je te l'avais dit Lucy : on ne peut pas le laisser seul sans qu'André n'essaye de draguer la prochaine femme qu'il voit.'' _Ajouta-t-il, le susnommé le regardant avec un léger air de colère.

''_Oy ! Shiro ! Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois c'était toi qui avais dragué la femme de l'aubergiste ?'' _Lui fit-il, l'autre homme haussant les épaules en réponse. _''C'EST QUOI CETTE RÉPONSE ?!'' _Cria-t-il, les deux femmes rigolant face à sa réaction.

''_Eh bien, les deux hommes qui vous accompagnes sont absolument amusant, mademoiselle. Vous ne devez pas savoir qui choisir entre eux deux.'' _Fit-elle, la mage des clés secouant les mains à cette supposition.

''_Non non. Nous sommes juste amis. C'est tout.'' _Répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

''_Oh, je vois. J'espère que vous trouverez l'homme qui vous plaira.'' _Fit l'hôtesse avec un sourire sincère. _''Oh, pardonnez mon impolitesse. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?'' _Demanda-t-elle, reprenant une attitude plus professionnelle.

''_Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous voudrions louer des chambres, s'il vous plaît.'' _Fit la mage stellaire en souriant.

''_Je suis désolée, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chambre avec un simple lit double. Toutes les autres chambres sont occupés par des habitants qui ont perdu leurs maisons récemment.'' _Expliqua l'hôtesse tout en baissant la tête en signe d'excuse, les deux autres hommes ayant écoutés la conversation avec intérêt, avant que Shiro ne frotte son menton pour réfléchir.

''_Hm… Ce n'est pas grave. Nous saurons nous débrouiller. Pourriez-vous nous donner la clé de cette chambre, s'il vous plaît ?'' _Demanda-t-il, l'hôtesse acquiesçant et donnant la dite clé avant de les guider vers la chambre, qui contenait un lit double, un canapé, une armoire et deux tables de chevet.

''_Je vais aller voir si nous n'avons pas quelque chose pour que vous puissiez dormir confortablement.'' _S'excusa l'hôtesse avant de partir, tandis que les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit, soufflant et déballant leur bagage.

''_Ça à l'air d'être un petit village tranquille et paisible. Et les gens ont l'air d'être chaleureux.'' _Commenta Lucy, en regardant par une fenêtre des villageois s'entraider avec un large sourire sur leurs visages.

''_Aye…'' _ Répondit André, un peu triste et baissant la tête.

''_Toi, tu es déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à draguer l'hôtesse.'' _Comprit Shiro avec un large sourire connaisseur au visage.

''… _Elle est mariée à quelqu'un… Fait chier ! Merde ! Elle est super belle en plus !'' _Se plaignit André, les deux autres personnes rigolant à sa réaction enfantine.

''_Allons. Tu trouveras sûrement un jour une femme qui te plaira, André-san… Peut-être…''_ Ajouta la constellationniste avec un air taquin.

''_OY ! T'ES MÉCHANTE !'' _Lui cria-t-il, faisant rire les deux autres personnes tandis que l'hôtesse rentra dans la chambre sans l'objet promis, se courbant pour s'excuser.

''_Je suis désolée. Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé. L'un de vous va devoir dormir sur le canapé. Je suis vraiment désolée.'' _Déclara-t-elle, gênée.

''_Je vois… Bon, les gars, je vous laisse le lit double.'' _Fit la mage stellaire, les deux garçons la regardant d'un air gêné tandis que l'hôtesse arqua un sourcil de surprise.

''_Heu… T'es sûre, Lucy ? L'un de nous peux te laisser le lit si tu veux.'' _Fit André, un peu rouge de gène.

''_Aye, aye. Sûre à cent pourcent…'' _Fit-elle avec un large sourire, avant de se retourner vers l'hôtesse avec un sourire enfantin. _''À chaque fois qu'ils dorment ensemble, ils rêvent qu'ils enlacent une femme.'' _Rigola-t-elle, l'autre femme mettant sa main pour cacher son rire.

''_OY ! LUCY ! C'EST PAS VRAI !''_

''_Euh… Shiro, elle a raison.'' _Lui fit André, rouge à cause de la gêne, qui se transmit à l'autre homme.

''_C'est pas parce que c'est arrivé 7 nuits de suite que ça arrive à tout les coups…'' _Souffla-t-il, l'hôtesse finissant par exploser de rire, accompagnée par la mage des clés.

''_V… Veuillez m'excuser… Pff… B-b-bonne nuit…'' _Structura avec difficulté la femme d'accueil, avant de finir d'exploser de rire dans le couloir. Les trois autres personnes dans la chambre éclatèrent eux aussi de rire peu de temps après, avant de se coucher avec de larges sourires aux visages.

* * *

''_Rozalin…'' _Murmura Shiro dans son sommeil, un large sourire au visage.

''_Ayame…'' _Fit de la même façon André.

''_Pff… AHAHAHAHAHAH !'' _Rigola Lucy, les deux hommes se réveillant enlacer l'un avec l'autre, une main sur la poitrine de l'autre.

''_AAAAAAAAAAAHHH !'' _Crièrent-ils tout en se repoussant l'un de l'autre, tombant du lit avant de se relever de suite. _''ARRÊTE DE M'ENLACER DURANT LA NUIT !'' _Crièrent-ils en chœur tout en se pointant du doigt, la blonde se tordant de rire dans le canapé.

''_Franchement, vous êtes incroyable ! Huit nuits de suite ! C'est un record !'' _Fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

''_ARRÊTE DE TE MOQUER DE NOUS !'' _Hurlèrent-ils une nouvelle fois en chœur tout en la pointant du doigt, faisant encore plus rire la concernée tandis que l'hôtesse rentra dans leur chambre en poussant un chariot de plateaux à cloche, un large sourire au visage.

''_J'ai entendu huit nuits de suite. Vous vous êtes encore enlacés en croyant que c'était une femme ?'' _Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur, les deux hommes détournant le regard, rouge de gêne.

''_C'est de sa faute à lui…'' _Firent les deux hommes en même temps, à voix basse.

''_Hmhmhm…'' _Rigolèrent les deux filles, l'hôtesse mettant une main pour cacher son large sourire.

''_Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' _Demanda André pour changer le sujet, désignant les plateaux.

''_Oh ! C'est vrai ! Excusée mon impolitesse !'' _Fit l'hôtesse tout en se courbant, gênant les trois personnes.

''_Non, non. C'est bon. Ne vous excusez pas.'' _Firent-ils, l'autre femme relevant la tête avec un sourire avant de soulever les cloches.

''_Au petit-déjeuner : croissants et pains aux chocolats avec du lait, des biscottes, du chocolat chaud, du café et du thé.'' _Présenta-t-elle, les trois voyageurs la remerciant du repas avant qu'elle ne dispose.

* * *

''_Eh bien, c'est un petit village bien tranquille.'' _Commenta Lucy, répondant aux gens qui les saluaient avec de larges sourires.

''_C'est bizarre qu'il n'y est pas d'enfant d'ailleurs. Non ?'' _Remarqua André, Shiro secouant la tête d'un signe négatif à son commentaire.

''_C'est normal : ce village n'est pas reliés aux routes et n'a pas d'école. Et tu as bien vu le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour arriver ici en partant de la précédente ville. Les gens d'ici sont trop loin pour aller chercher leurs enfants à l'école. Du coup, les enfants ne reviennent que pour quelques semaines, pendant les principales vacances.''_

''_Je vois… Tu es très cultivé, Shiro.'' _Complimenta-t-il, ébahi.

''_J'ai vécu ça moi aussi. Contrairement à ce village, le mien était relié à une route. Mais on était trop loin d'une école, et les voitures magiques étaient rares. Les enfants partaient donc en pension presque une année et ne revenaient que quelques semaines, avant de repartir derechef.'' _Expliqua-t-il, les deux autres acquiesçant pour signifier qu'ils comprenaient.

''_En attendant, ce village à l'air tellement paisible et chaleureux que même les forces de l'ordre se relâchent et aident les villageois.'' _Commenta la constellationniste, saluant des personnes en tenue de force de l'ordre qui étaient à la reconstruction d'une maison.

''_Aye.'' _Firent les deux hommes en souriant de la situation.

''_Bonjour.'' _Fit un villageois tout en s'approchant d'eux, un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns courts et aux yeux noirs, portant un t-shirt gris, un short blanc et des tongs. _''Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Je peux vous aider ?'' _Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de politesse.

''_Non. Nous visitons ce village. Mais merci pour la proposition.'' _Répondit André.

''_Oh. Je vois. Je peux peut-être vous guidez dans ce cas. Je connais beaucoup d'endroit magnifique à voir.'' _Proposa-t-il, les trois voyageurs se regardant avec un sourire avant de se retourner vers l'homme.

''_Volontiers. On vous suit.'' _Fit Shiro, avant que le groupe ne suive l'homme.

* * *

''_Alors comme ça, vous voyagez et visitez Fiore ?'' _Demanda le guide, qui avait proposé aux trois autres, durant la visite guidée, de manger chez lui le soir.

''_Aye. Ça fait 1 mois maintenant.'' _RéponditAndré.

''_Je vois… Très franchement, vous m'étonnez, Lucy-sama. Je n'aurais jamais cru que la fille unique de la famille Heartfilia parte voyager avec deux autres personnes pour vivre des aventures.'' _Lui annonça un autre homme, de taille plus grande que le premier aux cheveux blonds mi-longs, aux yeux verts et portant une chemisettes blanche, un pantalon bleu ciel et des chaussures blanches.

''_Que voulez-vous. Je ne me plaît pas vraiment dans une villa de luxe et dans l'opulence.'' _Répondit Lucy tout en se frottant le derrière de la tête, un sourire au visage.

''_Et croyez-moi, ce n'est vraiment pas une princesse.'' _Fit Shiro, André acquiesçant vigoureusement tandis que la blonde rougit à ses dires.

''_C-C'EST PAS VRAI !'' _Cria-t-elle, rouge.

''_C'EST POUR HIER SOIR AVEC L'HÔTESSE ! VENGEANCE !'' _Rajouta André.

''_MAIS MOI AU MOINS CE QUE JE DISAIS C'ÉTAIT VRAI !''_

''_Oh que si c'est vrai. Il suffit juste de voir ton comportement avec l'hôtesse pour dire que c'est vrai.'' _Lui fit remarquer Shiro, la mage stellaire ne sachant quoi répondre à cela.

''_Eh bien, eh bien. Vous allez l'air de beaucoup vous amusez.'' _Commenta le brun avec un large sourire, les trois voyageurs se regardant un petit moment après ce commentaire avant de rire de bon cœur.

''_Effectivement. Je ne suis pas une telle princesse.'' _Fit la constellationniste en riant.

''_Et nous on a la fâcheuse tendance à croire qu'on enlace une femme en dormant.'' _Ajoutèrent les deux autres voyageurs avec le même entrain, les hôtes se regardant avec un large sourire complice, avant que les trois voyageurs ne se lèvent tout en faisant une révérence.

''_Nous avons assez abusé de votre temps et de votre hospitalité. Et nous vous remercions pour cette charmante hospitalité. Passez une bonne nuit.'' _Fit la mage des clés avant de sortir dehors, suivie des deux autres hommes, les deux hôtes les raccompagnant jusque la porte d'entrée.

''_Keigo.'' _Appela le blond, le brun se retournant pour le regarder. _''Il est 20 heures. Monsieur le Maire va nous attendre.'' _Déclara-t-il, avant que les deux hôtes ne se préparent et partent vers la Mairie.

* * *

''_Hm ? C'est quoi ce bruit ?'' _Se demanda Shiro en se réveillant, ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'il avait encore une fois enlacer André durant la nuit tant le bruit l'intéressé, les deux autres se réveillant quelques secondes après.

''_Il est quelle heure ?'' _Demanda Lucy, un peu fatiguée.

''_8 heures 30… Trop tôt… Dodo…'' _Murmura André tout en se recouchant, pour ensuite s'habiller une minute plus tard à cause du bruit qui le gênait, rejoignant ensuite les deux autres personnes qui l'attendaient à la porte de leur chambre.

''_Tu vois. Je te l'avais dit qu'il viendrait.'' _Fit Shiro, la blonde baissant la tête.

''_J'aurais du me douter.'' _Répondit-elle, battue, avant qu'ils ne sortent de l'hôtel pour rejoindre un rassemblement autour de la place de la ville.

''_Qu'est-ce qui se…'' _Commença André avant de se faire couper.

''_Mes amis, j'ai appris une chose absolument écoeurant !'' _Cria le Maire au milieu du rassemblement. _''En effet, hier soir à 20 heures 30, Keigo est venu me voir avec l'homme qui vivait avec lui !''_

''_Keigo ? C'est l'homme qui nous a fais visiter le coin hier, non ?'' _Demanda André, la constellationniste acquiesçant tout en lui demandant de se concentrer sur le Maire.

''_Et ce qu'ils m'ont appris était absolument écoeurant ! Ils m'ont révélé être homosexuels !'' _Déclara-t-il, une montée de dégoût se levant parmi les autres villageois tandis que les trois voyageurs blanchirent en entendant cela.

''_Pff… Sale homo. À MORT !'' ''Un couple homo ? Ici ? Le simple fait de penser à une personne homo m'écoeure.'' _Commentèrent certains des villageois, les trois voyageurs se retournant à chaque parole sortie, de plus en plus blanc.

''_Écoeurant… C'est un bien faible mot. Et dire que le Conseil et l'Église reconnaissent les couples homos…'' _Fit l'hôtesse, du dégoût au visage.

''_Mais pire ! Ils ont autorisés deux homos à se marier !? Et quoi après ?! L'inceste ?! La zoophilie ?! La pédophilie ?! Ils sont totalement écoeurant et stupides !'' _Lui déclara un villageois, quelques uns se retournant vers lui de surprise.

''_Ouah. Vous êtes extrémistes, vous.'' _Firent l'hôtesse et les villageois qui l'avaient entendus, l'homme haussant les épaules en réponse.

''_Mes amis, calmez-vous ! J'ai résolu le problème !'' _Coupa le Maire, réobtenant l'attention de tous, avant de montrer deux têtes décapitées et auxquels les yeux leurs ont étaient retirés, les trois voyageurs se retenant de vomir alors que la mage stellaire eut des larmes aux yeux. _''Je me suis débarrassé de ces deux énergumènes ! Ils ne nous gêneront plus avec leur relation contre nature et écoeurant !'' _Fit-il avec un large sourire, avant de balancer les têtes au milieu de la foule, certains d'entres eux s'amusant à taper du pied dedans tel un ballon alors que d'autres partir, écoeuré d'être aussi proche d'une tête roulante. Ce fut à cet instant qu'André et Shiro tirèrent Lucy par les mains, les deux hommes retenant leurs colères et leurs haines alors que cette dernière était figée par la peur.

''_On se casse de ce village pourri ! Tant pis pour nos affaires !'' ''On préfère encore perdre ça que de te perdre toi.'' _Firent-ils doucement, connaissant l'orientation sexuelle de la mage des clés et préférant taire cela.

* * *

Estomaqué. Dégoûté. Horrifié. Personnes ne savaient comment décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Ce que Lucy leur avait raconté semblait tellement improbable. Ils ne remettaient pas en question les paroles de leur amie, loin de là. Mais pourquoi un village aussi chaleureux et accueillant au premier abord se trouvait finalement être… Un lieu aussi horrible ? C'était vraiment improbable.

Et ce qui dérangeait le plus les mages était l'expression qu'avait affiché la mage des clés en racontant cela. La description des lieux et des évènements étaient vraiment très précis, elle les regardait d'un air lointain, et elle palissait de plus en plus quand elle s'approchait du moment où le Maire avait présenté les têtes du couple. Elle semblait comme… Comme revivre réellement cet évènement traumatisant. Et cette simple pensée suffisait déjà à faire pâlir les mages.

''Ça va Lu-chan ?'' Demanda Levy, très inquiète en voyant le visage encore pâle de son amie, qui hocha la tête affirmativement pour la rassurer.

''Lucy…'' Appela Jude, la blonde relevant la tête pour le regarder d'un air distant. ''Comment s'appelait ce village ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air très sérieux, alors que la constellationniste écarquilla les yeux, semblant comprendre où Jude voulait en venir. Et tous pu voir de la peur chez elle.

''P-Pourquoi ? Ils sont gentils !'' Déclara-t-elle, surprenant et choquant tout le monde. ''C-C'est vrai ! Hormis le fait qu'ils sont homophobes, ils sont très chaleureux ! Et puis, je ne veux pas leur causer de problème ! Et…''

''Tu as peur qu'ils s'en prennent à toi si tu les dénonces, c'est ça ?'' Demanda calmement son père avec un visage rassurant, la mage des esprits ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois la bouche pour répliquer sans qu'un son n'en sorte, avant de soupirer tout en baissant la tête.

''Où qu'ils s'en prennent à vous…'' Répondit-elle avec tristesse, laissant un petit instant de silence.

''Tu sais Lucy, les autorités cachent l'identité des personnes qui leurs révèlent ce genre d'informations, afin qu'ils ne soient pas pris pour cible plus tard.'' Lui expliqua Cana, un air inquiet pour son amie.

''Et plus tu prendras de temps, plus il y aura de personnes comme Keigo et son ami qui mourront de leurs mains.'' Ajouta Wakaba, d'un air concerné.

''… « Soupir »… Le village… S'appelait Tulipa…'' Avoua-t-elle tout en gardant sa tête baissée, les autres personnes étant un peu mal à l'aise.

''Lucy.'' Appela le Maître avec un air sérieux, la blonde relevant la tête avec un peu d'hésitation. ''Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es une membre de notre famille. On ne te rejettera pas, peu importe la raison. Quelque soit tes goûts, qui tu aimes ou qui tu es.'' Lui déclara-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant, qui releva les lèvres de la blonde.

''Et tu sais, Lucy, moi je sors avec Cana.'' Lui avoua Mirajane, surprenant la susnommée. ''On le montre peu à cause du travail, mais ça fait maintenant 3 mois qu'on est ensemble.'' Fit-elle tout en enlaçant la main de la brune dans la sienne, rassurant complètement la mage des clés.

''Et j'ai aussi entendu que Laxus était attiré par les hommes. Voir qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un. Mais on ne sait pas qui.'' Rajouta Bisca, le Maître écarquillant les yeux à cette déclaration.

''Laxus aime les hommes !? Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé ?!'' Se fit-il de façon dramatique, lui donnant un air comique.

''V-Vous n'étiez pas au courant… ?'' Demanda Arzak en tremblant un peu, le vieil homme hochant la tête de façon négative. ''Euh… Ça fait au moins six mois que ces rumeurs courent…'' Reprit-il, le vieux Maître étant tellement choqué qu'il continua de regarder le même endroit pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de fondre en larmes.

''M-Maître, ressaisissez-vous…'' Fit Erza, ne sachant pas quoi faire, tandis que d'autres mages détournèrent le regard, blasé et ayant un sentiment de déjà vu, les Heartfilia et les servants cachant quant à eux leurs rires et tentant de consoler le vieil homme en pleurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que Makarof se calma, la blanche se retourna vers la mage stellaire, un sourire narquois au visage.

''Lucy.'' Appela-t-elle, la blonde se retournant vers elle avec un sourire soulagé et un air interrogateur. ''Tu ne nous as pas répondu. Qui aimes-tu ?'' Demanda-t-elle, tous les autres personnes se rapprochant de la concernée de la question avec un regard très intéressé, la mage des clés ayant un très large sourire.

''C'est un secret.'' Déclara-t-elle, les autres personnes la regardant avec un mélange de déception et de surprise.

''Allez ! Dis-le nous !'' Supplia Mirajane.

''C'est une fille c'est ça ?'' Demanda Gray, intéressé.

''Aye !'' Répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

''Elle est de la guilde ?'' Questionna la blanche, déterminée.

''C'est un secret.''

''L'initial de son prénom !'' Demanda-t-elle.

''C'est un secret.''

''La couleur de ses cheveux !''

''C'est un secret.''

''Ses vêtements !''

''C'est un secret.''

''La pointure de ses chaussures !'' Fit-elle.

''Euh… Elle compte déterminer qui c'est à partir de la pointure de ses chaussures ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en se tournant vers Elfman et Cana, qui haussèrent les épaules en toute réponse, blasés.

''C'est un secret.'' Répondit la mage des esprits.

''Sa magie ?'' Demanda une dernière fois la barmaid, peu sûre d'elle.

''C'est un secret.''

''Quoi que je te demande, tu me diras que c'est un secret, huh ?'' Demanda-t-elle une dernière fois, commençant à être battue alors que les mages de la guilde arquèrent un sourcil de surprise.

''Aye ! La seule chose que vous saurez, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une fille !'' Répondit la blonde, le même sourire qu'au début du questionnaire. ''Et inutile d'insister, je ne le dirais pas avant que je me sois déclarais à elle !'' Reprit-elle, la blanche baissant totalement la tête, battue.

''Tu as gagné…'' Fit-elle doucement.

''C'EST LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE QUELQU'UN ARRIVE À TENIR TÊTE À MIRA DE CETTE FAÇON !'' S'écrièrent presque tous les mages, surpris, tandis que démone se retourna vers son père, perdant son sourire en voyant la mine sombre sur le visage de celui-ci.

''Hum… Ça va papa ?'' Demanda-t-elle, inquiète, tandis que le dit homme plaça ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille avec un air sévère et sérieux, cette dernière laissant échapper un « HIIIIIEEEEEKK ! » de surprise.

''Qui est cette fille qui a volé le cœur de ma petite puce ?!'' Tonna sa voix, surprenant les mages de Fairy Tail, dont certains se cachèrent derrière d'autres personnes, effrayés, les servants quant à eux ayant un petit rire gêné tandis que la constellationniste regarda autre part, très, très blasée.

''Tu es trop protecteur, papa…'' Soupira-t-elle, le susnommé faisant de même après quelques instants, adoucissant son regard et lâchant prise alors que les mages récupérèrent leur calme.

''… Je peux au moins savoir qui c'est ?'' Demanda-t-il, sa fille le regardant avec un léger sourire tout en fermant les yeux.

''C'est un secret.'' Répondit-elle, laissant quelques secondes de silence.

''HAHAHAHAHA ! … Désolé Mirajane-san ! J'aurais essayé !'' Déclara-t-il avec un très large sourire amusé, la blanche soupirant et baissant une nouvelle fois la tête, totalement vaincue.

''LUCY À BATTUE MIRA DEUX FOIS DE SUITE ! ELLE EST INCROYABLE !'' Refirent presque tous les mages, les servants rigolant un peu tout en essayant de le cacher derrière leurs mains.

* * *

''… « Soupir » … On est obligé de partir demain ?'' Demanda Natsu, une mine triste en voyant qu'il était déjà 19 heures et en observant les derniers mages sortir de l'eau.

''Natsu a raison. Vous pouvez rester ici plus longtemps si vous le voulez.'' Fit Jude, alors que des servants essayèrent de calmer Spetto, qui pleurait à ne plus en respirer.

''C'est très gentil de votre part, mais nous aurons bientôt besoin d'argent pour notre guilde. Et les jobs doivent aussi commencer à s'accumuler. Nous déclinons ton offre, Jude.'' Répondit Makarof tout en se préparant pour pouvoir rentrer le lendemain.

''Je comprends. Je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps dans ce cas.'' Répondit l'homme d'affaires, un petit moment de silence s'installant ensuite.

''… Cette île est vraiment agréable. On pourrait y vivre à l'année.'' Commenta Macao.

''Aye. C'est étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas habité d'ailleurs.'' Ajouta Wakaba.

''Le Conseil doit sans doute la posséder.'' Proposa Jet.

''Aye. Ça a du vous coûter cher pour louer cette île.'' Fit Droy, le concernée secouant la tête d'un signe négatif.

''En fait je ne l'ai pas louer.'' Déclara-t-il, frottant le derrière de sa tête tandis que les membres de Fairy Tail, sauf Lucy et Happy, commencèrent à écarquiller les yeux. ''J'ai acheté cette île au Conseil i mois maintenant.'' Déclara-t-il, tous les mages, sauf le chat bleu et la constellationniste, étant sous le choc de cette révélation et les regardant d'un air ahuri.

''Huh… Les gars.'' Firent père et fille en même temps, tandis que les mages, sauf Erza, Happy et Makarof, se mirent tous au garde à vous.

''VOTRE ROYAUTÉ ! NOUS SOMMES HEUREUX DE CONNAÎTRE QUELQU'UN D'AUSSI GRAND QUE VOUS !'' Crièrent-ils en même temps.

''COMMANDANT ERZA ! ON A PERDU PRESQUE TOUTE LA GUILDE !'' S'écria le chat bleu, la rousse regardant la mer.

''L'eau… est verte…'' Fit-elle de façon incohérente.

''LE COMMANDANT SE MET À DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI !'' Hurla le chat volant.

''Venez monsieur Heartfilia. On va allez parler affaire dans un coin plus tranquille.'' Fit Makarof, un large sourire au visage, fumant un cigare et portant des lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, une veste, un pantalon, des chaussures et une cravate noirs, lui donnant un air de parrain de la mafia.

''L-L-Lucy. A-Aide-moi.'' Fit Jude, totalement effrayé et pâle.

''… J'ai presque une sensation de déjà vu…'' Fit Lucy, tellement blasée qu'elle resta au même endroit à ne rien faire pendant une demi-heure.

* * *

Voilà,

N'hésitez pas à commenter. J'aime avoir vos avis.

Prochain chapitre: un roux sera sauvé par notre constellationniste préféré.

Sur ce, à la prochaine :D.


	18. Loki

Bonjour,

Désolé du léger retard. La publication des chapitres vient un peu plus tard à cause des cours. Mais je vais essayer de le faire le plus rapidement possible.

Comme je l'ai dis avant, ce chapitre porte donc sur Loki et Lucy principalement.

Bonne lecture.

PS:

xxchatonxx: J'avais parlé d'un roux, pas d'une rousse. Alors pourquoi tu me parles d'Erza? Trompé sur la personne?

* * *

**Loki :**

''Ils sont… Trop… Forts…'' Fit un homme avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconscient, Taurus et Lucy se tenant derrière lui avec un air victorieux.

''C'était le dernier. JOB ACCOMPLI !'' S'écria la blonde tout en tapant dans la main du taureau.

''MEEEUUUH ! TU ES ABSOLUMENT MAGNIFIQUE, LUCY-SAN !'' S'écria l'esprit, des cœurs à la place des yeux.

''Mec, ces types offraient à peine de quoi combattre…'' Fit Natsu tout en écrasant le visage d'un homme contre un mur.

''Des faiblards comme eux ne devraient pas semer le pagaille…'' Ajouta Gray, frappant un autre mage au sol avec les mains dans les poches.

''Juvia a connu des guildes noires plus puissants…'' Commenta la mage d'eau, intégrer récemment à Fairy Tail.

''Vous pensez que vous vous en sortirez comme ça… ? Devon ne laissera jamais passer ça…'' Fit l'un des mage noir, à terre et dévisageant les mages de Fairy Tail.

''On l'a déjà battu.'' Répondit Happy.

''QUOI !?''

''J'en ai fini de mon côté aussi.'' Fit Erza en descendant les escaliers tout en traînant un mage noir, tandis qu'un autre essaya de s'enfuir discrètement. Il fut ensuite assommé par la rousse d'un coup de pied dans la tête. ''Tu dois apparemment subir une punition plus sévère…'' Fit-elle tout en écrasant les fesses nues du mage avec son pied.

''AAAAAAHHHHHH ! ERZA-SAN ! MEEEUUUUHHH ! PUNISSEZ-MOI AUSSI, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !'' Fit le taureau, rouge et excité à cette simple idée.

''Aucune chance !'' Sourit la constellationniste tout en renvoyant Taurus au monde des esprits.

''Ce job était plus rapide que je ne le pensais.'' Commenta la chevalière.

''UN PEU OUI ! JE VEUX AVOIR PLUS DE CHANCE POUR ME DÉFOULER !'' Cria Natsu, en flammes.

''Je pense que tu t'es assez défoulé aujourd'hui…'' Lui fit remarquer la mage des clés.

''Hey Lucy, regarde ce bijou !'' Fit le chat bleu en présentant un joyau rare.

''OY ! TU NE PEUX PAS PRENDRE DES TRUCS COMME ÇA !'' Réprimanda-t-elle.

* * *

Ils s'étaient réunis au milieu de la ville, où le commanditaire habitait. Le Maire de la ville, bien entendu, était très inquiet de la présence d'une guilde noire aussi proche d'eux. Il avait donc envoyé une requête à Fairy Tail pour se débarrasser de cette guilde.

Cette ville s'appelle Balsam Town, situé un peu à l'ouest de Magnolia. Elle est plutôt petite, mais son architecture orientale offre une belle vue, et en fait un lieu touristique intéressant. L'une des autres pour laquelle le Maire a fait appel à une guilde de mage pour se débarrasser de la guilde noire, d'ailleurs.

''Bien, nous avons des logements pour tout une journée. On pourrait visiter les lieux de détente de cette ville, rester cette nuit et rentrer le lendemain.'' Proposa la mage de rang S.

''Oy, la ferme ! On dois rentrer vite fait pour trouver un autre job !'' Fit le dragon slayer.

''Hm ? Hé, c'est pas Loki-san là-bas ?'' Demanda la blonde en désignant un homme au loin, avant que le groupe ne se rapproche du mage de Fairy Tail.

''C'est une bonne coïncidence, ça.'' Fit Gray en se rapprochant.

''Tu as du travail à faire dans le coin aussi ?'' Demanda le mage de feu.

''Vous aussi ?'' Demanda le roux, avant de se retourner vers Juvia. ''Que fait-elle là ?'' Demanda-t-il tout en désignant la bleue, sans pour autant avoir un ton agressif.

''Juvia a rejoint Fairy Tail hier.'' Répondit Erza. ''Ça fait un moment que je t'ai vu. Tu n'étais pas avec nous quand le père de Lucy nous a invité. Tu étais en mission ?''

''Aye.'' Répondit-il, mal à l'aise, avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la blonde. ''LUCY !?'' S'écria-t-il, reculant d'un pas.

''Loki-san, je…'' Tenta la constellationniste.

''Désolé, je dois y aller. J'ai du travail à faire.'' Coupa le roux, avant de partir dans la direction opposé en courant à toute allure, les autres mages le regardant partir sans réaction.

''Pourquoi il réagi comme ça avec moi ?'' Se demanda Lucy, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

''Tu lui as fait quelque chose, Lucy ?'' Demanda Juvia avec un peu inquiétude.

''C'est vrai que tu l'effraies.'' Ajouta Gray.

''Absolument rien. Par contre, il a commencé à réagir comme ça qu'à partir du moment où il a vu mes clés.'' Répondit la constellationniste.

* * *

''Hmm…'' Fit Lucy, frottant son menton tout en prenant un bain chaud avec Erza et Juvia.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy ?'' Demanda la rousse.

''Hm ? Oh, je réfléchissais à la magie de deux membres de la guilde.'' Répondit-elle, les deux autres filles acquiesçant tout en se demandant à qui elle pouvait penser. ''Erza-san. Quelle magie Mira-san utilise ?'' Demanda-t-elle, la concernée de la question arquant un sourcil.

''La magie de transformation, ainsi que du Take Over.'' Répondit-elle, comprenant que son amie voulait plutôt cette information.

''Je vois… Quel genre de Take Over ? Quand je suis avec elle, je sens comme… Une énergie démoniaque en elle. Ou un restant.'' Déclara-t-elle, surprenant les deux mages.

''Comment tu sais ça ?'' Demandèrent-elles, surprise.

''Je suis un démon. Je suis plus sensible à la magie qu'un humain, même si il est bien entraîné…'' Répondit-elle, avant de laisser un petit moment de silence. ''Elle Took Over des démons, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, baissant la tête.

''Aye. Elle était mage de rang S et était appelée « Majin » avant.'' Répondit la mage aux cheveux écarlates avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de la blonde, cette dernière relevant la tête. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mira ne fera jamais de Take Over sur toi.'' Fit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux, la mage des clés lui rendant un sourire reconnaissant.

''… Et qui est le deuxième mage qui t'intrigues, Lucy ?'' Demanda Juvia, voulant changer de sujet.

''Loki-san. Je suis restée peu de temps avec lui, mais j'ai cru sentir quelque chose de vraiment bizarre avec sa magie.'' Déclara-t-elle, les deux autres acquiesçant une nouvelle fois.

''Je vois. Je sais qu'il utilise une magie appelé « Ring Magic », mais si je trouve quelque chose, je te le dirais.'' Fit la rousse, tenant son menton pour réfléchir.

''Aye. Arigatô, Erza-san.'' Remercia-t-elle, profitant ensuite du bain avec les deux filles.

* * *

''C'EST PARTIIIIII !'' Cria Natsu, en kimono et des polochons sous les bras, rejoignant Gray qui se reposait dans une chambre d'un ryokan (: auberge).

''Ugh, baisse d'un ton. J'ai envie de dormir.'' Fit le mage de glace, en kimono et prêt à dormir dans un lit traditionnel japonais.

''OY ! ALLEZ ! ON EST DANS UN VRAI RYOKAN ! SI TU DORS DANS UN RYOKAN, TU DOIS FAIRE UNE BAGARRE DE POLOCHONS !'' Fit le rose avec entrain.

''C'est pas plutôt une « bataille » de polochons ?'' Corrigea le disciple d'Ul, alors que les filles entrèrent dans la pièce, toutes les trois en kimonos.

''Haha… J'ai déjà sécurisé les meilleurs polochons. Vous n'avez aucune chance.'' Commenta Erza, plusieurs polochons sous les bras.

''Une bataille de polochons, huh ?'' S'amusa Lucy.

''Allez-y Gray-sama !'' Encouragea Juvia tout en se cachant derrière la porte d'entrée.

''JE M'OCCUPE D'ERZA MAINTENANT !'' Cria Natsu, s'élançant et envoyant un oreiller à la rousse, qui esquiva en sautant, l'oreiller finissant dans la tête du disciple d'Ul.

''Natsu… Espèce de…'' Jura-t-il tout en se déshabillant, avant de balancer l'oreiller au mage de feu et à celle aux cheveux écarlates.

''Ahahahah ! Bien, je me lance !'' Fit la blonde, remontant ses manches avant de recevoir plusieurs oreillers sur elle, la propulsant en dehors de la chambre, vers le jardin. ''Je vais plutôt aller faire un tour dehors.'' Fit-elle tout en se relevant, les trois autres continuant de se battre avec les oreillers.

* * *

''Il suffit de pas grand-chose pour s'amuser, n'est-ce pas Plue-san ?'' Demanda la démone, se promenant dans les rues avec le chien blanc, qui portait lui aussi un kimono.

''Puun !'' ''J'aimerais moi aussi m'amuser, si je pouvais récupérer mon corps humain.''

''Oh ? HUH !? A-attends, tu peux répéter ?'' Fit la mage des clés, surprise et choquée.

''En réalité, je suis un être humain qui a été transformé en chien.'' Répondit-il, la mage des esprits arborant un air sceptique.

''Happy-san, c'est bon, je t'ai reconnu avec ta voix.'' Fit-elle, le chat sortant d'un buisson, déçu.

''Je pensais que vu que c'était toi, j'aurais pu te berner pendant une semaine…'' Avoua le chat.

''C'est flatteur…'' Commenta-t-elle, blasée, avant de se faire rejoindre par le chat dans sa promenade.

''Où tu vas, Lucy ?''

''Je me promène. Ils m'ont éliminé de suite dans la bataille de polochons.'' Répondit-elle, deux hommes se rapprochant ensuite de la mage.

''Hey, ojou-san, vous êtes vraiment belle dans ce yukata. Très belle vue.'' Fit le premier en abordant la mage des clés, bougeant beaucoup la tête tandis que cette dernière s'arrêta et se retourna vers eux.

''Nous, on viens d'Oshibana, ouais ? Tu viens boire une petite boisson ? Ça va être marrant.'' Ajouta le second, encerclant la mage avec l'autre homme.

''Désolée, j'ai déjà de la compagnie. Et je n'aime que les femmes.'' Fit-elle tout en s'éloignant d'eux.

''Oh ? C'est pas grave, on veut juste s'amuser et boire avec toi. Juste pour un petit moment.'' Tenta de convaincre le second type.

''Désolée.''

''Et quand tu veux dire que tu as de la compagnie, tu veux parler de ce chat et ce…''

''Puun !'' Se présenta Plue, les deux hommes le regardant d'un air interrogateur tandis que la démone se retourna vers eux avec un regard emplit de colère.

''C'est mieux que deux mages qui utilise une magie pour paralyser des personnes et s'en prendre à eux.'' Fit-elle, les deux hommes ouvrant grand la bouche à cause de la surprise, avant d'arborer un regard froid et calculateur.

''Dans ce cas, on ne peut pas te laisser vivre. Pas si tu connais notre secret.'' Firent-ils, prêts à se battre.

''Happy-san, tu peux m'aider à me débarrasser d'eux ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Aye sir !'' Fit le chat bleu, s'envolant et attrapant le second type, à la surprise du premier.

''OY ! LÂCHE-MOI SALE MATOU ! OUAIS !'' Cria-t-il tout en se débattant.

''D'accord.'' Fit-il, lâchant l'homme à plusieurs mètres du sol.

''AAAAAHHH ! RATTRAPE-MOI ! OUAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIS !'' Supplia-t-il, avant de s'écraser par terre, inconscient et créant un petit cratère.

''Saletés. Je vais vous buter.'' Fit l'autre, sortant un couteau, avant de se faire assommer par Loki, à la surpise de la blonde.

''Tu vas bien ?'' Demanda-t-il tout en se retournant vers Lucy.

''Loki-san ?''

''Je suis vraiment désolé.'' Fit-il tout en se cachant derrière des bambous.

''POUR QUOI !?'' Cria-t-elle, totalement prise au dépourvu.

''Ces punks sont des mages voleurs. Ils s'en prennent généralement aux femmes… J'étais au milieu d'une mission pour les capturer.'' Expliqua le roux.

''Oh…''

''Oh fait, tu es lesbienne Lucy ? Ton père avait dit que tu étais bisexuelle.'' Demanda Happy, très perdu.

''Non, je suis bi. J'avais dit ça pour me débarrasser d'eux.'' Répondit-elle.

''… Bien, ma mission est terminée. J'ai plus qu'à ramener ces gars. À plus.'' Fit Loki tout en partant, traînant les deux hommes derrière lui.

''Hey, Loki-san, merci d'être venu m'aider, et d'avoir retrouver mes clés…'' Remercia la constellationniste, l'homme aux lunettes de soleil s'arrêtant pour se retourner vers elle.

''Oh, ça, ne t'en fais pas pour ça…'' Répondit-il, commençant à être un peu mal à l'aise.

''Hey, si ça ne te déranges pas, tu pourrais venir avec moi ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, le mage à l'anneau transpirant un peu et pâlissant.

''E-E-E-EST-CE QUE C'EST… ?!'' ''PUPUUN ?!'' Firent Happy et Plue, des cœurs à la place des yeux.

''O-oy… Les gars… Je vous ai dit que j'aime une fille…'' Leur rappela Lucy.

* * *

''Huh… ?'' Fit le chef cuisinier d'un restaurant-bar, un homme à la tête très allongé verticalement et portant un kimono, tournant sa tête de Lucy à Loki pour constater l'espace de trois tabouret entre eux.

''Hum… Tu n'étais pas obligé de t'asseoir aussi loin !'' Fit Lucy en direction de Loki, qui regardait le comptoir sans en détourner le regard.

''D-désolé…'' Fit-il, continuant de regarder le comptoir tandis que la blonde se rapprocha du roux.

''Je voulais te demander, pourquoi es-tu si effrayé par les constellationnistes ?'' Demanda-t-elle, l'autre répondant par un sourire et continuant de regarder le même objet. ''Je comprends si tu ne veux pas en parler. Moi aussi j'ai peur de révéler certaines choses. Mais je trouve vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire plus connaissance.''

''Je sais… Mais tu devrais vraiment m'oublier.'' Lui répondit-il.

''Je vois… Désolée, je suis plutôt têtue. Je ne peux pas oublier l'un de mes nakamas.'' Fit-elle tout en souriant, l'autre mage souriant aussi à sa phrase. ''Bon, il commence à se faire tard. Merci contre ces types, tout à l'heure. J'aurais peut-être eu des problèmes si tu n'étais pas intervenu. Et quoi qui se passe, on restera nakamas, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, à pl…'' Fit-elle, avant d'être coupé par le roux qui l'attrapa au poignet.

''Attends…'' Fit-il, avant de se relever et d'enlacer la constellationniste, surprenant cette dernière. ''Lucy…''

''A-aye ?''

''Je vais bientôt mourir…'' Déclara-t-il, la mage des clés écarquillant les yeux à cette phrase.

''L-Loki…'' Fit-elle, l'autre mage brisant l'étreinte et tournant le dos, avant d'éclater de rire.

''Tu y as cru ! C'est un petit piège que j'utilise quand je drague une fille. Juste pour obtenir de la sympathie… Alors, surprise ?'' Demanda-t-il, tandis que la femme attrapa Plue et Happy et partit, laissant le roux au même endroit. Ce dernier continua de sourire tristement, alors que le chien blanc le regarda avec tristesse. « Qu'est-ce que je fais… ? J'ai laissé mes émotions prendre le dessus… Je ne peux pas embarquer Lucy dans mes problèmes… De toute façon, je n'ai déjà plus beaucoup… » Pensa-t-il, regardant le sol.

* * *

**Le jour suivant, sur le chantier de la guilde de Fairy Tail, où Natsu et Gray s'assassinaient du regard, des bandages partout sur le corps.**

''Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?'' Demanda Elfman, les mains dans les poches.

''J'ai entendu dire qu'ils se sont blessés suite à une bataille de polochons pendant une mission.'' Sourit Mirajane, derrière le bar à essuyer des verres.

''À quel point doit-on lancer un oreiller pour être blesser comme ça…'' Demanda-t-il, blasé.

''J'espère que Gray-sama va bien…'' Commenta Juvia, assise au bar en train de boire un verre d'eau.

''Pourquoi tu dois prendre même une bataille de polochons aussi sérieusement ?'' Fit Gray, le visage déformé par la colère.

''Je fais tout avec tous mes efforts !'' Répondit Natsu, le visage déformé lui aussi par la colère.

''Et tu continues de perdre !''

''QUOI !? C'EST TOI QUI A PERDU !''

''Comment on fait pour déterminer le gagnant d'une bataille de polochons ?'' Demanda la mage d'eau, surprise.

''LUCY ! QUI A GAGNÉ ?!'' Firent les deux garçons en même temps et se retournant vers la susnommée, assise à l'autre bout du bar pour manger et portant un maillot sans manche noir avec écrit « 784 » dessus, un jean gris et des bottes noires.

''Fermez-là !'' Ordonna-t-elle en se retournant vers eux, le visage assombri par la colère et une aura noire l'entourant, les deux mages tremblant de peur en la voyant ainsi.

''D-Désolé…'' Firent-ils en même temps.

''Whoa ! Quelqu'un en dehors d'Erza a réussi à arrêter ces deux là.'' Commenta Max, admiratif.

''Bien joué Lucy.'' Complimenta Warren, la susnommée se retournant pour continuer de manger son plat.

''Lucy, tu es en colère ?'' Demanda Happy en s'approchant d'elle, marchant sur le comptoir du bar.

''Non. Je vais bien.'' Répondit-elle, continuant de manger tout en fermant les yeux.

''Tu es encore en colère pour ma blague ?'' Demanda le chat bleu, inquiet.

''Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout !'' Fit-elle, avant de soupirer pour se calmer. ''Désolée… J'arrête pas de penser à Loki-san et à hier soir.'' Avoua-t-elle.

''Tu veux peut-être en parler.'' Proposa le chat, voulant aider son amie.

''Pas maintenant. Plus tard peut-être…'' Fit-elle, repoussant son assiette.

''Hey ! Est-ce que Loki est là ?'' Fit une femme, attirant l'attention de la constellationniste.

''Où est Loki ?'' ''Il est allé trop loin !'' ''Qui êtes-vous les gars ?'' ''Qui êtes-vous ?'' ''Loki, tu es-là ?'' Fit un groupe de filles, s'assemblant devant Mirajane.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda la démone, surprise.

''Ce sont des filles de la ville. Elles disent toutes être la petite amie de Loki.'' Lui répondit le chat volant.

''Il a rompu avec moi !'' ''Oh… Pas juste, avec moi aussi !'' ''Moi aussi !'' ''Moi aussi !'' Firent les filles, dont certaines en pleurs, à la surprise de la blonde. ''Pourquoi il dirait quelque chose du genre ?''

''J-je ne sais pas…'' Fit la blanche, mal à l'aise et secouant les mains devant elle pour se protéger.

''IL A TROUVÉ UNE AUTRE FILLE DE RÊVE ?!'' Cria une fille, jalouse.

''Je, huh…''

''QUI C'EST ! ELLE EST DE CETTE GUILDE ?!'' Demanda une autre.

''LUCY, UN PEU D'AIDE !'' Cria la barmaid en agitant les bras et en se retournant vers la susnommé, les filles se retournant vers la mage des clés et murmurant, tandis que cette dernière eut un énorme coup de frisson.

''Qui c'est ?'' ''Elle est **en quelque sorte **mignonne…'' ''Et elle a une grosse poitrine…'' ''Est-ce que c'est l'autre fille de Loki ?'' Demandèrent-elles, la blonde accourant pour leur échapper.

''NE M'IMPLIQUE PAS DANS ÇA, MIRA-SAN !'' Cria-t-elle, rentrant quelques minutes plus tard chez elle après avoir semé les filles qui la poursuivaient.

* * *

''Voilà ce qui se passe, Crux-jiji.'' Fit Lucy, après avoir expliqué la situation de Loki à Crux, « la Croix du Sud », une croix au corps humain et à la tête en forme de croix, avec une moustache et un nez en forme de croix, et portant des vêtements semblant venir d'une époque ancienne. ''Quand il m'a fait cette mauvaise blague, je suis partie sans rien dire. Mais plus je pense à la magie que j'ai pu ressentir en lui, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il me disait la vérité… Est-ce que tu pourrais faire une recherche sur un constellationniste qui a été en contact avec Loki-san, s'il te plaît ?'' Demanda-t-elle, l'esprit acquiesçant avant de s'endormir.

''IL DORT LUCY !'' S'écria Happy, indigné tout en pointant l'esprit de la patte.

''Non, il est en train de chercher.'' Fit la blonde, se mettant plus à l'aise sur son lit.

''Impossible ! Il doit être en train de dormir !'' Commenta Happy en se retournant vers la croix.

''Crux-jiji est un expert sur la magie des esprits stellaires. Il sait tout ce qui se passe entre les mages stellaires et le monde des esprits. Il sait même quel esprit a été invoqué par quel mage.'' Expliqua-t-elle au chat bleu, qui regardait Crux d'un air suspicieux.

''AHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !'' Cria soudainement la croix, effrayant le chat qui se cacha derrière la démone.

''As-tu trouvé quelque chose, Crux-jiji ?''

''Hum… Dans le monde des esprits, l'activité de quelqu'un reste encore une chose privée, je ne peux donc pas être précis. La mage stellaire auquel Loki-sama a été dernièrement en contact est Karen Lilica-sama.''

''KAREN LILICA-SAMA !?'' S'étonna la constellationniste.

''Tu la connais, Lucy ?'' Demanda le chat bleu.

''C'était une mage stellaire très réputée. Et c'était une vraie beauté. Elle a déjà fait la couverture de « Sorceror Magazine ». Mais… J'ai entendu dire qu'elle est morte il y a trois ans, pendant une mission.'' Expliqua-t-elle.

''Elle devait faire partie d'une guilde.'' Proposa Happy.

''Aye. Elle faisait partie de Blue Pegasus… Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu as pu trouvé avec Loki-san, Crux-jiji ?'' Demanda-t-elle en se retournant une nouvelle fois sur l'esprit.

''Hum, aye, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.'' Avoua-t-il.

''HEY !'' S'écria Happy, avant que la croix ne s'endorme. ''Eh bien, il a beau dire ça, mais il fait une recherche au final.'' Fit-il en souriant.

''Non, là il dort.'' Lui répondit la constellationniste tout en réfléchissant, le chat bleu se retournant vers la croix, totalement perdu. ''Karen-sama et Loki-san…''

''_Je vais bientôt mourir…'' _Repensa-t-elle, avant de se lever précipitamment et de remettre ses chaussures, à la surprise du chat.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy ?''

''C'est sûr ! J'en suis sûre maintenant !'' Lui répondit-elle, tandis que Gray rentra dans la pièce en glissant.

''LUCY, GROS PROBLÈMES ! LOKI A DISPARU !'' Lui annonça-t-il, à la surprise de la mage des clés.

''Il veut mourir seul !?'' Se fit-elle, à la surprise des deux autres.

''QUOI !? DE QUOI TU PARLES ?! LOKI VA MOURIR ?!'' Demandèrent-ils, inquiets.

''Pas le temps ! Je vous expliquerais plus tard !'' Cria-t-elle tout en courant en dehors de son appartement, les deux autres se regardant d'un air surpris.

* * *

Seul. Devant la tombe Karen, à regretter ses actions.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Loki. Bien au contraire. Après ce qu'il avait fait, sa seule punition était la mort. Et si il pouvait mourir sans déranger les autres, alors tant mieux. Après tout, c'est ce qu'il mérite. Alors on peut bien lui accorder ça, non ?

Mais il faut croire que même un souhait de mort en solitude ne peut être réalisé. Pas avec Lucy.

''Tout le monde te cherche, Loki-san.'' Commença Lucy, un sourire doux au visage tout en se rapprochant du susnommé.

''Lucy !'' S'écria Loki, surpris.

''C'est la tombe de Karen-sama, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le roux la regardant d'un air surpris, avant de regagner son calme. ''La constellationniste Karen-sama était ta Maîtresse, Loki-san, l'esprit stellaire. Où devrais-je plutôt dire Léo-san, le lion.'' Déclara-t-elle, le mage restant un moment silencieux avant de baisser la tête.

''… Tu es très forte. Être capable de découvrir mon secret…'' Répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

''Je suis une mage stellaire moi-même, et j'ai effectué beaucoup de contrat avec les esprits. Et puis, tu ne peux pas cacher longtemps ta vraie magie à un être démoniaque, Loki-san.'' Révéla-t-elle, surprenant et choquant l'esprit. ''Mais j'aurais du le découvrir plus tôt. Un esprit ne peut pas rester dans le monde des humains si son Maître meurt, étant donnée que le contrat est brisé. Car tu es renvoyé dans le monde des esprits normalement, avant que ton prochain Maître ne t'appelle. Mais toi, malgré la mort de Karen-sama, reste dans ce monde. Bien qu'il doit y avoir une raison.'' Fit-elle, l'esprit restant un moment silencieux avec un léger sourire nostalgique.

''Comme personne de ce monde ne peut vivre dans le monde des esprits, aucun esprit ne peut vivre dans ce monde très longtemps.'' Commença Léo.

''Ta magie serait drainée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, et tu mourrais.'' Compléta la mage des clés, d'une voix douce et attristée.

''Ça fait déjà trois ans…'' Ajouta Loki, à la surprise de la mage.

''TROIS ANS ! COMMENT AS-TU FAIT POUR EN PASSER UNE SEULE ANNÉE ?!'' Demanda-t-elle, admirative et choquée.

''C'est vrai… Ma vie arrive à sa fin… Ma magie s'épuise de plus en plus…'' Répondit-il, regardant la tombe et tournant le dos à la démone.

''JE NE LE PERMETTRAIS PAS ! DIS MOI POURQUOI TU RESTES BLOQUER DANS CE MONDE ! JE T'OUVRIRAIS LA PORTE !'' Cria-t-elle.

''Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide…'' Refusa Loki.

''JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS MOURIR !'' Cria la constellationniste.

''La raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas rentrer est simple. J'ai brisé le lien sacré qui m'unissait moi et mon Maître, et j'ai été exilé pour toujours…'' Expliqua-t-il, au choc de la blonde. ''C'est mon pêché. Et j'en mourrais sans me plaindre. Je suis un traître parmi les esprits. Car j'ai tué mon Maître, Karen.''

''Tu l'as tué… ?'' Fit-elle, surprise, le roux baissant un peu la tête.

''Les esprits stellaires qui ont tué leur Maître ne peuvent pas retourner dans le monde des esprits. Je vais disparaître dans l'oubli…''

''… Pourquoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle simplement, l'esprit se retournant vers la tombe et regardant la pierre un petit moment.

''C'était i ans… Karen était une mage de Blue Pegasus.'' Commença-t-il, se remémorant d'une femme aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux verts, portant un chapeau bleu avec le symbole de la guilde Blue Pegasus de couleur blanche, un long manteau rouge au col de fourrure rose clair et un bikini noir, montrant le tatouage bleu de sa guilde situé sur la partie inférieure gauche de son abdomen, portant une jupe violette foncé s'arrêtant aux genoux et des chaussures à talons hauts rouge.

* * *

Tant de beaux hommes et de jolies femmes qui tentaient de sortir avec elle, et l'entouraient quand elle le voulait. Karen était heureuse. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé que ce soit uniquement les hommes qui l'accompagnent. Mais bon, que pouvait-elle y faire, si même les filles tombaient sous son charme ? Et puis, ça l'amusait de les voir essayaient de sortir avec elle, et tentait de la conquérir. Aussi, il faut avouer qu'elle aimait entendre des compliments de la part de ces filles. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est déjà perdu d'avance pour elles : seul les hommes l'intéressait.

Et surtout, c'était toujours amusant de voir la tête des autres membres, en voyant son succès auprès d'autant de personnes. Hmph. Les jaloux. Elle n'y peut rien, elle, si elle a plus de succès qu'eux. Enfin. Ça prouve à qu'elle point elle était belle, n'est-ce pas ?

''_Uwaah… C'est quoi son problème ?'' ''Elle a encore amené ses prétendants ?'' _Commentèrent des mages de la guilde, dégoûté en voyant Karen entourait de quatre hommes et une femme.

''_Je m'en vais pour le salon de beauté maintenant… Vous pouvez m'attendre chez moi…'' _Déclara Karen de façon nonchalante.

''_Eh, tu m'as promis que tu viendrais dîner à un restaurant avec moi aujourd'hui.'' _Fit un prétendant.

''_On devait pas dîner ensemble ce soir ?''_ Demanda un second prétendant.

''_Dégagez d'ici ! Elle va passer la soirée avec moi !'' _Fit une prétendante.

''_Quelle est ton nom déjà ? Peu importe. Je l'ai déjà dit : je n'aime pas les filles.'' _Fit Karen en regardant la prétendante d'un air condescendant.

''_Tu m'as oubliée ? Je m'appelle Harumi ! Et tu me dis que tu n'aimes pas les filles, mais on a déjà dîné ensemble une fois !'' _Répondit la prétendante, très légèrement intimidée.

''_Pff… Ça, ça veut rien dire. On a déjà dîné ensemble trois fois.'' _Déclara un prétendant.

''_Tu parles. On a dîné ensemble cinq fois.'' _Ajouta un autre prétendant.

''_Eh bien… Moi je lui ai offert un anneau Memphis !'' _Se vanta un troisième.

''_Bande de petits joueurs. Elle m'a supplié de lui acheter un manoir !'' _Fit un quatrième.

''_Vous me fatiguez… Ouvre-toi, porte du bélier ! Aries !'' _Chanta la constellationniste, invoquant une jeune femme aux yeux marron et aux cheveux roses, se terminant en frange masquant son front et par une pelote au niveau des épaules, possédant deux cornes de bélier pointant vers l'avant et portant un collier de laine, une de longues mitaines de laine et une robe blanche en laine, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et tenant grâce à son buste.

''_Vous m'avez appelez… ?'' _Fit timidement Aries, le bélier.

''_OOOOH !'' ''ARIES-CHAN EST LÀ !'' _S'écrièrent les prétendants, des cœurs à la place des yeux.

''_Ce sont de véritables épines sous le pied, alors occupe les…'' _Ordonna la verte.

''_N… Non… Mais je…'' _Essaya Aries, tremblante de peur.

''_OK ! OK !'' ''VIENS JOUER AVEC NOUS, ARIES-CHAN !'' _S'écrièrent les prétendants.

''_Mon but en tant qu'esprit… N'es pas de divertir les gens…'' _Tenta l'esprit du bélier.

''_C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré t'avoir donné un ordre direct !? NON !?'' _Cria la mage stellaire, le visage assombri par la colère.

''_J… Je suis désolée !'' _S'écria l'esprit, totalement effrayée et les larmes aux yeux, avant d'être emmenée par les prétendants.

''_Hmph. Un esprit stellaire qui a le culot de me tenir tête !? Non mais où va le monde !?'' _S'indigna-t-elle.

''_Karen-chaaan, tu ne devrais pas maltraité tes esprits stellaires…'' _Fit Bob, derrière le bar à nettoyer les verres avec un léger sourire au visage.

''_S'il vous plaît… Ce sont ma propriété. Je peux faire ce que je veux avec eux…'' _Répondit-elle en tournant le dos au Maître, ce dernier s'approchant d'elle en traversant le bar.

''_Aries-chan souffre, tu sais. Tous les jours tu l'utilises comme ton servant, ou pour faire tes corvées, ou pour te débarrasser des personnes qui traînent autour de toi. Tu l'utilises même comme un bouclier et fait en sorte qu'elle se prenne les attaques magiques de tes ennemis à ta place.'' _Déclara Bob tout en se rapprochant de Karen.

''_Souffrance ? Les esprits stellaires ne peuvent pas avoir ce genre d'émotions.'' _Rétorqua Karen, Bob, arborant un visage noir de colère à sa réponse.

''_Les esprits stellaires sont des êtres vivants ! Si tu continues de les traiter aussi cyniquement, tu seras celle qui souffrira à la fin !'' _Déclara-t-il, la verte tremblant de dégoût et très légèrement de peur à cette phrase.

* * *

''_Ahh !'' _Cria Aries, tombant à terre après avoir reçu une claque de la part de Karen. Cette dernière était rentrée chez elle, énervée de le déclaration de Bob et voulant passer ses nerfs sur l'esprit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

''_TU AS LE CULOT DE DIRE DES CONNERIES PAREILLES AU MAÎTRE !'' _Cria la constellationniste, son visage tordu par la colère.

''_C… Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je… N'ai absolument rien dit !'' _Rétorqua-t-elle en se relevant un peu grâce à son coude, sa main libre sur la joue où elle a été frappée.

''_NE ME MENS PAS !'' _Hurla Karen, donnant un coup de pied dans le visage du bélier, avant qu'elle ne sorte des menottes.

''_Q… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire…'' _Demanda l'esprit, tremblant de peur et les larmes aux yeux.

''_En tant que punition, je vais te forcer à rester dans ce monde, le monde des humains… Pendant 7 jours.'' _Sourit-elle avec sadisme et folie.

''_7 JOURS ! MAIS KAREN-SAMA, VOUS ALLEZ ÉPUISER VOTRE MAGIE !'' _Fit Aries, étonnée.

''_S'il te plaît… Tu me prends pour une autre… Plus important, tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi. Si un esprit stellaire reste dans le monde des humains pendant 7 jours… Nous verrons ce qui se passe.'' _Répondit-elle, l'esprit la regardant avec terreur avant de disparaître en bulle, à la surprise de la mage des clés. _''QUOI ! TU CROIS QUE TU VAS T'EN TIRER EN FUYANT COMME ÇA ?! C'EST INUTILE ! JE CONTINUERAIS DE T'INVOQUER ENCORE ET ENCORE !''_

''_Tu te trompes… Je l'ai forcée à changer sa place avec moi.'' _Fit Loki, des cheveux formants des pics plus longs et portant un costume noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate à rayures de tigre rouges et noires, une ceinture marron et des chaussures noires.

''_LÉO !?''_ S'écria Karen, surprise.

''_Vas-tu arrêter tes conneries, Karen ?''_ Demanda-t-il tout en la dévisageant du regard.

''_QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE EN OUVRANT TA PORTE PAR TOI-MÊME ?!''_

''_Je suis un esprit de combat. Je peux prendre ma part de coups et d'abusions, mais si tu continues de traiter Aries de cette manière, tu auras affaire à moi…'' _Répondit-il d'un air sérieux.

''_Pour qui te prends-tu, esprit de pacotille…'' _Jura-t-elle.

''_Aujourd'hui est le jour où je vais te le dire en face : je veux que tu nous relâches Aries et moi-même de nos contrats…'' _Ordonna Loki, au choc de la verte.

''_Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu dis… ?! Tu es un esprit, tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça !''_

''_Ton comportement barbare retourne nos estomacs… Tellement que les autres esprits sont effrayés à la simple idée que leurs clés soient entre tes mains…'' _Expliqua-t-il.

''_LA FERME ! FERME TA GUEULE !'' _Hurla la constellationniste, perdant son sang-froid.

''_Tu es inapte en tant que mage stellaire.'' _Conclut-il.

''_DÉGAGES ! FERME-TOI, PORTE DU LION !'' _Fit-elle tout en secouant la clé du lion pour renvoyer l'esprit, mais ne réussissant pas à le renvoyer à sa grande surprise. _''FERME-TOI ! FERME-TOI ! LÉO, RETOURNE D'OÙ TU VIENS !'' _Ordonna-t-elle, avant de s'appuyer sur ses jambes, épuisée. _''Pourquoi… Pourquoi je ne peux pas forcer la fermeture de ta porte… ?!''_

''_Tant que tu ne nous libéreras pas de nos contrats, je n'ai aucune intention de rentré.'' _Commença l'esprit, à la surprise de la mage. _''Aussi longtemps que je serais ici, tu ne pourras pas invoquer un autre esprit. Tu ne peux pas invoquer deux esprits stellaires en même temps. Ça te limite beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?'' _Nargua-t-il, l'autre mage souriant de façon méprisable à sa phrase.

''_Heh… Même ma magie a ses limites… Essaye de l'utiliser plus de 10 jours… Ma magie sera épuisée et tu retourneras dans le royaume des esprits…'' _Argumenta-t-elle.

''_Je ne ferais pas une erreur aussi stupide que celle-là. Je suis venu ici en utilisant ma propre magie. Je peux rester ici aussi longtemps que je le veux, en-dehors de toute influence de ta magie…'' _Expliqua-t-il, à la surprise de la mage des clés avant de lui tourner le dos. _''Je serais dans les ruines à l'ouest de la ville. Viens me voir après que tu es acceptée à ma requête.'' _Fit-il, laissant la mage des esprits là où elle était.

* * *

C'est plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait. Karen refuse d'accéder à sa demande, et le monde des humains commence vraiment à le fatiguer. Mais peu importe. Il continuera d'attendre que cette femme les libère, lui et Aries, dans les ruines de cette église. Même si pour cela il doit en mourir.

''_Reviens, Léo.'' _Demanda Karen, l'esprit du lion étant en âge et respirant avec difficultés. _''Ça fait déjà 10 jours. Tu ne peux pas rester dans le monde des humains comme ça… Pourquoi te mettre dans un tel état pour ça… ?''_

''_Libère… Aries… Et moi…'' _Articula Loki avec difficulté.

''_TU TE FOUS DE MOI !? MOI, ABANDONNÉE 2 DES 12 CLÉS DU ZODIAQUE ?! VOUS AVOIR TOUS LES DEUX SIGNIFIENT UNE PLUS GRANDE RENTRÉE D'ARGENT !'' _Cria-t-elle.

''_Rentre chez toi… Quand tu auras l'envie de nous libérer, alors reviens me voir…'' _Ordonna-t-il tout en partant, sous le regard énervé de la verte.

**30 jours plus tard.**

''_Je t'en supplie ! Je ne peux prendre aucun job si je ne t'ai pas ! Je ne maltraiterais plus jamais Aries ! Alors s'il te plaît ! Peux-tu revenir… ?!'' _Supplia-t-elle, désespérée.

''_Je ne vais pas te croire… Après que tu nous ai relâché, alors nous parlerons…'' _Articula l'esprit, assis et haletant avec difficulté contre un mur.

''_BORDEL ! ALORS CRÈVE ! UNE FOIS QUE TU SERAS MORT, JE RÉINVOQUERAIS ARIES UNE NOUVELLE FOIS ET JE LA FERAIS TRAVAILLER JUSQU'AUX OS !'' _Cria-t-elle tout en tapant l'esprit du lion du pied.

**Puis, 3 mois plus tard.**

''_Je me suis habitué au monde des humains…'' _Commenta Loki en regardant le ciel, ayant enlevé sa veste pour être plus à l'aise. _''Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que j'empêche ma force vitale de me quitter, mais ce n'est plus aussi douloureux qu'avant… Ça fait déjà 3 mois… Je suppose que je peux commencer a décroché de Karen… Si elle utilise encore Aries comme punching ball, j'aurais à me mettre sur son chemin et à la sortir d'affaires…'' _Sourit-il à lui-même, tout en regardant sa main.

* * *

''Peu de temps après, j'ai commencé à entendre des rumeurs en ville sur la mort de Karen. Ils ont dit qu'elle est morte durant un job.'' Déclara-t-il, souriant de façon mauvais en voyant Lucy le regarder d'un air surpris, avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre.

''LOKI-SAN !'' Cria-t-elle, paniquant un peu.

''Je suppose que c'est l'heure…'' Commenta-t-il en tenant sa tête dans sa main gauche.

''NE DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI !''

''C'était ma faute si Karen n'a pas pu invoquer un autre esprit.'' Reprit-il, haletant pour récupérer un peu souffle. ''À cause de mes actions, elle a perdu la vie durant l'un de ses jobs…''

''OY ! TIENS BON !'' Cria-t-elle.

''Rien ne peut changer le fait que je l'ai tué… Je n'ai pas été capable de retourner dans le monde des esprits… Depuis ce jour… Même le monde des esprits rejette l'un des siens, pour avoir désobéi aux ordres de son Maître…'' Expliqua-t-il tout en regardant sa main devenir de plus en plus transparente.

''Loki-san…'' Appela la démone, un air triste au visage.

''Je suis content… D'avoir pu rencontrer une mage stellaire aussi incroyable que toi… Avant que je ne quitte ce monde… Merci, Lucy…'' Fit-il, souriant malgré le fait qu'il commence à s'évaporer.

''TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE ?! IMPOSSIBLE ! JE TROUVERAIS UN MOYEN DE TE SAUVER, PEU IMPORTE LE PRIX ! PAS MOYEN QUE JE T'ABANDONNE, LOKI !''

''Transmet mes derniers salutations à Fairy Tail…'' Sourit-il, malgré sa situation.

''SI TU REVIENS DANS LE MONDE DES ESPRITS, TU RETROUVERAS TA FORCE VITALE ! JE TROUVERAIS UN MOYEN DE T'Y RENVOYER !''

''C'est impossible…'' Tenta de raisonner le lion.

''LA MORT DE KAREN-SAN ÉTAIT UN SIMPLE ACCIDENT ! PERSONNE NE PEUT CROIRE QUE TU EN ES RESPONSABLE !'' Cria-t-elle, avant d'enlacer le roux. ''OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DU LION ! RENVOIE LOKI DANS LE MONDE DES ESPRITS !'' Fit-elle désespérément, sous le regard un peu surpris de l'esprit mourant. ''OUVRE-TOI !''

''Lucy… C'est bon… S'il te plaît, arrête…'' La coupa-t-il tout en la repoussant gentiment pour briser l'étreinte.

''NON CE N'EST PAS BON !'' Cria-t-elle tout en abandonnant sa forme humaine, sous le choc de l'esprit en voyant son apparence démoniaque. ''JE NE LAISSERAIS JAMAIS L'UN DE MES NAKAMAS MOURIR SI JE PEUX LE SAUVER D'UNE QUELCONQUE MANIÈRE ! ET TANT PIS SI JE DOIS EN MOURIR !'' Reprit-elle tout en transmettant sa magie à l'esprit.

''LUCY ! ARRÊTE ÇA !'' Lui ordonna le roux.

''JAMAIS ! JE SAIS QU'IL Y A UN MOYEN DE TE SAUVER ! JE FORCERAIS L'OUVERTURE DE CETTE PORTE SI IL LE FAUT !'' Cria-t-elle, son corps commençant légèrement à s'évaporer.

''ÇA NE S'OUVRIRA PAS ! LES ESPRITS STELLAIRES QUI ONT DÉSOBÉIS AUX ORDRES DE LEUR MAÎTRE NE PEUVANT PAS RETOURNER DANS LE MONDE DES ESPRITS ! ARRÊTE-TOI ! SI ÇA CONTINUE, TU FUSIONNERAS AVEC LE MONDE DES ESPRITS ET DISPARAÎTRAS AVEC MOI ! ALORS S'IL TE PLAÎT, NE T'AJOUTES PAS À MES CRIMES !'' Lui supplia-t-il, des larmes aux yeux.

''ÇA ?! UN CRIME ?! SI IL LE FAUT, JE CHANGERAIS CETTE STUPIDE RÈGLE !'' Cria-t-elle, avant qu'une bourrasque se lève et que le temps s'arrête, stoppant les deux personnes sans les bloquer dans le temps tandis qu'un homme d'une taille gigantesque se matérialisa, flottant dans les airs et possédant des yeux rouges ainsi qu'une très longue moustache, et portant une armure et une cape lui couvrant tout le corps, ainsi qu'un casque orné de deux cornes et d'une étoile dorée.

''Vous vous foutez de moi… QUE FAIT LE ROI DES ESPRITS ICI ?!'' S'écria Loki de surprise.

''Le roi des esprits ? L'esprit le plus puissant de tous ?'' Demanda la démone, surprise.

''… Je vois que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Tu es un être démoniaque, Lucy Lucky Heartfilia.'' Commença le roi, sa voix ne montrant aucune surprise. ''Mais sache que nous, qui nous engageons avec notre maître, nous qui portons ces clés, somme interdit de tuer nos Maître.'' Expliqua-t-il, sous le regard battu du roux. ''Même si cela n'était pas directe, tu as causé cette mort indirectement, Loki. Il est interdit pour toi de retourner dans le monde des esprits.''

''OY ! VOUS NE CROYEZ PAS QUE C'EST IRRAISONNABLE !'' S'écria la blonde tout en s'avançant vers le roi.

''A… Abandonne, Lucy…'' Supplia Loki.

''Mais c'est la « règle ». Je ne peux pas la changer.'' Répondit le roi, au choc de l'esprit mourant.

« Il a dû entendre Lucy dire qu'elle ''changerais cette stupide règle''… Mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il se montre ? Quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant… A suffi pour que le roi se montre en personne… » Pensa le roux.

''IL A SOUFFERT PENDANT 3 ANS POUR AVOIR PROTÉGER SON AMIE ! POUR LE BIEN D'ARIES-CHAN ! ET IL S'EST TOUJOURS REPROCHÉ LA MORT DE SON ANCIEN MAÎTRE, MÊME SI ELLE ÉTAIT HORIBLE ENVERS SES ESPRITS !''

''Le souhait de mon vieil ami me chagrine le cœur, mais…'' Tenta le roi.

''ON S'EN FOUT ! CE QUI EST IMPORTANT EST CE QUI SE PASSE MAINTENANT ! ET MAINTENANT, NOUS PARLONS DE MON NAKAMA QUI SE TROUVE DEVANT VOUS ! ALORS ÉCOUTEZ, HIGE-OYAJI ! CECI N'ÉTAIT QU'UN MALHEUREUX ACCIDENT ! EN QUOI LOKI-SAN PEUT-IL ÊTRE LA FAUTE D'UN ACCIDENT ?! ET JE LE VOIS EN TANT QU'INNOCENT !'' Cria-t-elle, sa magie commençant à exploser autour d'elle.

''S'EN EST ASSEZ, LUCY ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE PARDON ! JE VEUX ME REPENTIR POUR MES CRIMES ! ET SI JE DOIS DISPARAÎTRE DANS L'OUBLI, ALORS QU'IL EN SOIT AINSI !'' Cria Loki.

''JAMAIS !'' Cria-t-elle, le roi la regardant d'un air légèrement surpris. ''CE N'EST PAS UN CRIME DE S'INQUIÈTER DES SENTIMENTS DE SES NAKAMAS !'' Ajouta-t-elle, alors que tous ses esprits apparurent à côté d'elle.

« Autant d'esprit stellaire… En même temps… » Pensa l'esprit du lion, surpris.

''Roi des esprits ! Nous pensons tous comme Lucy !'' Commença Aquarius.

''Loki-sama n'est pas fautif du crime dont il est accusé !'' Ajouta Virgo.

''Il ne faisait que protéger Aries-sama de Karen-sama ! La mort de Karen-sama était un accident !'' Ajouta Lyra, les autres esprits criant leur approbation, alors que le roi resta un moment à les regarder, silencieux.

''Est-ce que vous autres, esprits, êtes heureux d'avoir Lucy pour Maître ?'' Demanda-t-il, tout les concerné hochant la tête pour répondre à sa question, tandis que le roi baissa la tête.

''LUCY ! SI TU CONTINUES, TU VAS MOURIR ! NE TE SACRIFIES PAS POUR MOI !'' S'écria Loki, choqué de voir que la constellationniste ai pu maintenir autant de porte ouverte, tandis que le roi esquissa un très large sourire.

''Je peux voir que même si tu es un être démoniaque, tu as un cœur pur. Tu tiens à nous, esprits, comme tes précieux amis, prête à te sacrifier pour nous sauver.'' Commença le roi, les esprits de la concernée souriant tout à la regardant. ''Si tu es prête à aller aussi loin, ma vieille amie, peut-être s'agit-il de la faute de cette « règle ».'' Déclara-t-il, au bonheur de la mage des clés et à la surprise du lion. ''Tu as commis un crime pour le bien d'Aries, Léo. Je vais essayer de le sauver, vieille amie. Et pour le bien de ce lien brillant, je vais considérer cette affaire comme une « exception ». Léo, je t'autorise à retourner dans le monde des esprits.'' Déclara-t-il, au choc de l'esprit.

''Finalement, tu as un côté bienveillant, Hige-oyaji.'' Sourit Lucy tout en faisant un clin d'œil, tandis que ses esprits disparurent, le roi élargissant son sourire.

''Tu as été faussement accusé. Remercie cette vieille amie.'' Fit-il tout en commençant à disparaître.

''Attendez… Je…'' Commença le roux sans finir, les larmes coulantes.

''Même si après ça, tu ressens le besoin de te repentir pour tes crimes, alors je t'ordonne de devenir un pilier pour tes amis et de vivre. Ce sont ce genre d'amis qui ont le plus d'importance. Il y a plus de noblesse à être prêt à tout donner pour protéger quelqu'un.'' Reprit le roi, avant de complètement disparaître.

''Tu vas enfin pouvoir te reposer, Loki-san.'' Sourit Lucy tout en reprenant sa forme humaine, l'esprit souriant et essuyant ses larmes de joie, tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et aspira petit à petit son corps.

''Cela ne me repentira pas de mes crimes, mais tu m'as donné une chance d'aller de l'avant. Arigatô. Et même si tu es une démone, je donnerais tout pour travailler avec toi, et devenir l'un de tes pivots.'' Fit-il, disparaissant totalement tandis que sa clé se posa dans la main de la blonde, souriant de soulagement.

''Et moi aussi, Loki-san.'' Répondit-elle tout en serrant la clé contre son coeur, restant un petit moment là où elle était avant de repartir vers la guilde.

* * *

Voilà,

Le prochain chapitre sera sur l'arc de la Tour du Paradis. Avec bien entendu des changements de-ci de-là. Mais je ne vous en dirais pas plus.

Sur ce, à la prochaine :D!

PS: Un petit commentaire?


	19. La Tour du Paradis, partie I

Bonjour,

Voilà la première partie de la Tour du Paradis.

Il y a déjà un changement important dans ce chapitre. Je vous laisse le découvrir.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**La Tour du Paradis, partie I :**

**Nom : Loki (Vrai nom : Léo).**

**Âge : Inconnu.**

**Magie : Ring Magic.**

**Aime : Les filles.**

**Déteste : Les constellationnistes.**

**Description : L'anneau magique qu'il utilise est juste un anneau produit en masse auquel un lacrima y a été ajouté. Tant qu'il ne sera pas invoqué en tant que Léo l'esprit stellaire, sa vraie magie restera inconnue. Il est dit que son amour pour les filles est dû à l'influence de Karen. Elle était l'humain le plus proche de lui, il a donc apparemment pensé qu'il arrivera à survivre dans le monde des humains en agissant comme elle. Il a apparemment évité Lucy en connaissance de son crime envers les constellationnistes, mais en réalité elle est parfaitement son type !**

**Informations : Celui qui lie les humains et les esprits stellaires… Ce lien s'appelle la « Confiance » ! Cette promesse s'appelle le « Cœur » !**

* * *

''Tu es un esprit stellaire ?!'' Demanda Natsu à Loki au milieu du chantier de la nouvelle guilde, tout en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

''Ouais… C'est ça…'' Répondit le roux tout en frottant le derrière de sa tête, un sourire gêné tandis que le rose l'inspecta de tous les côtés.

''Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.'' Avoua Gray, bras croisé.

''Juvia n'aurais jamais deviné.'' Commenta la mage d'eau.

''Hey attends une minute ! Tu n'es pas un taureau ou un cheval ou autre chose du genre !'' Déclara le dragon slayer, légèrement indigné.

''Eh bien… Tu as vu Virgo avant, nan ? Elle ressemble à une personne, tu ne trouves pas ?'' Répondit-il, légèrement gêné.

''Non. Elle peut se transformer en gorille aussi…'' Répondit le mage de feu.

''Hehehe… C'est plutôt vrai…'' Rit doucement le roux.

''Loki-san est l'esprit du lion.'' Lui annonça Lucy, assise au bar de la guilde, au choc du rose et de son compagnon.

''UN LION !? C'EST UN CHAT ÉVOLUÉ, NON ?!'' S'écria Happy.

''C'est ça.'' Répondit Loki.

''C'EST PAS ÇA !'' S'écria la blonde, choquée.

''Whoa ! C'est trop cool !'' S'émerveilla le chat.

''Bref, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''Eh bien, je n'ai pas encore récupéré totalement, mais je voulais venir vous voir. Et puis, Lucy étant maintenant mon Maître, je viendrais toujours pour l'aider en cas de problème.'' Déclara-t-il avec un sourire confiant. ''En parlant de ça, il faut qu'on parle de notre avenir tous les deux.'' Déclara-t-il tout en portant la blonde dans ses bras et partant en direction de la sortie.

''OY ! RELÂCHE-MOI !'' S'écria-t-elle tout en s'agitant pour se libérer tandis que l'esprit lui obéit.

''Elle est trop chanceuse ! Moi aussi je veux un esprit !'' Fit le rose, un peu jaloux.

''Quel genre d'esprit ?'' Demanda Happy avec intérêt.

''UN DRAGON BIEN SÛR ! JE VEUX TESTER MA MAGIE DE DRAGON SLAYER SUR LE DRAGON !'' Fit-il tout en donnant des coups de poings dans l'air.

''Tu ne peux pas invoquer un esprit stellaire pour pouvoir le combattre…'' Fit la constellationniste, blasée.

''C'est vrai ! Tu les invoques pour déclarer ton amour…'' Ajouta Loki tout en regardant la mage des clés avec un sourire dragueur.

''Désolée, mon cœur est déjà pris. Et je crois qu'il est temps que tu rentres…'' Fit-elle tout en se préparant à renvoyer le roux.

''Minute !'' Fit-il tout en cherchant dans sa poche, avant de tendre des billets à la mage des esprits.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Eh bien, j'avais acheté ces tickets pour inviter toutes mes petites amies à séjourner dans un hôtel de détente. Mais étant donné que je ne peux pas rester dans le monde des humains pour de longues périodes de temps… Vous m'avez plutôt bien aidé. Et de ce que je sais, vous avez su protéger Lucy quand des gens l'insultaient. Je vous donne donc ça. Prenez du bon temps.'' Fit Loki tout en faisant un clin d'œil.

''Oh ! J'ai entendu parler de cet hôtel ! Il est absolument génial à ce que j'ai entendu !'' Fit la blonde en regardant son ticket.

''OOOOOOH !'' ''JE NE SUIS JAMAIS ALLÉ DANS UN HÔTEL AUSSI CHIC !'' S'écrièrent respectivement Natsu et Gray, en pleine admiration devant le ticket.

''Passez une nuit dans la même chambre que Gray-sama…'' Saliva Juvia en regardant son ticket.

''J'en ai déjà donné un à Erza. Amusez-vous !'' Fit une dernière fois l'esprit avant de disparaître.

''Qu'est-ce que vous avez à rester ici ? Si vous voulez monter, faites-le.'' Déclara Erza, en tenue de plage et tirant un très large chariot de bagages et autres objets pour partir en vacances.

''C'EST BON DE SE DÉTENDRE UNE FOIS DE TEMPS EN TEMPS !'' S'écrièrent Lucy et Gray en même temps.

* * *

Et donc, nous sommes arrivés quelques heures plus tard, jouant sur Red Beach. Natsu-san, Gray-san et Happy-san jouant et se baignant dans l'eau, tandis que Juvia-san, Erza-san et moi nous nous détendions sur la plage. Bien que Juvia-san fixait avec intérêt Gray-san tout en restant loin de lui.

''CETTE EAU EST TROP BIEN ! TU PEUX TOUT VOIR JUSQU'AU FOND !'' S'écria Natsu, excité.

''WHOA ! C'EST DINGUE !'' S'écria Gray.

''Gray, met un maillot de bain.'' Fit Happy, blasé.

''Gray-sama, vous êtes si audacieux…'' Déclara Juvia, la mage des clés préférant ne rien dire tant elle était blasée, avant de jouer quelques minutes plus tard au piñata avec une pastèque, un bandeau sur les yeux et un bâton dans les mains tandis que Natsu la guida vers le dit fruit.

''À droite, à droite. Un peu à gauche. Plus haut. Plus haut.'' Guida le mage de feu, les mages de glace et d'eau riant à ses indications.

''Je ne peux pas lever plus haut…'' Fit-elle, regardant en direction du ciel.

''LÀ !'' S'écria-t-il.

''Okay… PRENDS ÇA !'' Cria-t-elle, donnant un léger coup de bâton dans la tête d'un homme qui prenait un bain de soleil, avant de courir pour lui échapper. ''JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE !'' Cria-t-elle, sous les rires du rose avant qu'elle ne se venge en lui faisant faire un très long tour de bateau. Ils jouèrent ensuite au beach volley, avant que chacun se sépare pour se détendre dans l'hôtel.

« En y repensant, aujourd'hui ressemblait à une fête… » Se fit Erza tout en se détendant sur une chaise longue, sur le balcon de sa chambre. « Ça l'était vraiment… » Pensa-t-elle une dernière fois, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Des bruits de personnes se plaignant. Des coups de fouets. D'autres personnes criant. Des coups de fouet. Certaines personnes s'écroulant au sol. Des coups de fouet.

Hommes, femmes, enfants. Aucune différence. Tout le monde était pareil. Tout le monde portait des haillons et étaient obligés de tirer des poids trois fois trop lourdes pour eux. Des pierres. Des briques. Peu importe. Le plus important était d'apporté l'objet transportait à l'endroit demandait, sous les ordres des hommes et des femmes en robe de culte, qui utilisaient des fouets pour les faire avancer.

Et parmi ces exploités, parmi ces esclaves, se trouvait une petite fille en haillons et aux cheveux écarlates. Effrayée et tremblante. Menottée et les larmes aux yeux. Accroupie et les mains sur sa tête pour se protéger de ses bourreaux, qui l'avait vu tomber à terre, épuisait des trop nombreuses briques qu'elles transportait sur son dos.

''_Erza… Dans ce monde, la liberté n'est qu'une vulgaire illusion…'' _Retentit une voix, tandis que la petite fille se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même, en larmes et tremblante de peur.

* * *

Erza se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et effrayée. C'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'y était plus, n'est-ce pas ? … Non… Elle n'y est plus… L'absence de menotte le prouve.

''C'était un rêve… ?'' Se demanda-t-elle tout en se tenant la tête d'une main.

''Erza ?'' Appela Lucy, dans une tenue de soirée blanche mais avec un visage inquiet et un peu effrayée, faisant se retourner la susnommée de surprise. ''Ça va ? Tu bougeais beaucoup pendant ton sommeil, et tu avais l'air effrayée…'' Déclara-t-elle, la rousse tentant de reprendre son calme tout en détournant le regard.

''Rien… C'était juste un cauchemar…'' Répondit-elle, la blonde ne disant rien avant de s'accroupir devant elle et de lui sourire, tendrement et chaleureusement, mais continuant de ne rien dire. Bizarrement, et à l'étonnement de la mage de rang S, ce simple sourire réussi à plus la détendre qu'elle ne pouvait le faire elle-même. ''Arigatô, Lucy.'' Fit-elle quelques minutes plus tard en lui renvoyant le sourire, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa chambre, pour ensuite s'admirer devant un miroir. Elle mit ensuite son armure, soufflant un peu. ''Je me sens mieux avec une armure… Fufu… Je ne changerais jamais.'' Se fit-elle en souriant, tandis que la mage des clés rentra et que la mage d'eau ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

''Erza-sama ! Lucy !'' Appela Juvia en entrant dans la chambre, en tenue de soirée bleue avec un collier ayant le symbole de Fairy Tail accroché autour du cou. ''Ils ont un casino au sous-sol ! Vous voulez venir ?!'' Demanda-t-elle, un peu excitée.

''Eh bien… Les jeux d'argents ne me plaisent pas vraiment…'' Déclara Erza en s'approchant de la bleue.

''Natsu-sama, Gray-sama et Happy y sont déjà en train de jouer.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''D'accord.'' Fit la mage en armure tout en tournant sur elle-même pour s'ex-quippait.

« Whoa… C'est assez sexy… ! » Pensant la blonde, un peu admirative en observant la danse de l'écarlate.

''Cela conviendrait, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la mage aux cheveux écarlates, ex-quippait d'une robe rouge à fleurs, laissant libre ses jambes et montrant son dos.

« ELLE EST HYPER SEXY ! » S'écria mentalement la mage des clés, essuyant rapidement et discrètement le sang qui coulait de son nez.

''Fufu… Ce serait une insulte pour le casino si je ne venais pas pour gagner…'' Commenta Erza, tandis que Juvia guida vers la salle de jeux et que Lucy rejoignit la mage d'eau, la mage de rang S se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir. « Quand Lucy était là, j'avais l'impression que mon armure était inutile… Pourquoi ? » Se demanda-t-elle, surprise de sa révélation, avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer, se regardant une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. « Je suppose que je peux me détendre une fois de temps en temps… » Sourit-elle à son reflet, avant de partir rejoindre les deux autres filles.

* * *

Pas encore une fois ! Ce satané jeu lui a déjà fait perdre de l'argent, alors pas encore une fois ! En plus, il l'avait vu ! La boule était bien atterrie sur la case 17 ! Il l'a vu ! Et si il le faut, il soufflera sur la boule jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse sur la 17 une nouvelle fois ! Rien ne peut mentir aux yeux d'un dragon slayer !

''M… Monsieur ! S'il vous plaît, arrêter ça !'' Supplia le croupier, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se prendre avec le rose.

''MAIS IL A ATTERRI SUR LE 17 ! JE L'AI VU !'' Répondit-il, grimpé sur la table sous le choc et l'amusement des autres joueurs.

''OUAIS !'' Acquiesça Happy.

''Même si c'était sur le 17…'' Tenta le croupier.

''ÇA ATTERRI SUR LE 17 MAIS ÇA A GLISSÉ SUR LE NOMBRE D'À CÔTÉ ! C'EST QUOI CE JEU !'' S'écria le rose tout en dévisageant le croupier.

''Oui… Eh bien ce jeu est appelé roulette…''

''HAHA ! Ce type est un vrai péquenaud !'' Commenta Gray, trop loin pour entendre ce que le rose disait, assis au bar avec Juvia qui le regardait timidement. ''Qu'y a-t-il, Juvia ?'' Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

''Rien Gray-sama !'' S'écria-t-elle rapidement, sous le regard interrogateur du mage de glace.

''J'AI DIT QUE JE L'AI VU ! RIEN NE PEUX MENTIR À CES YEUX !'' S'écria le rose tout en pointant ses yeux de ses doigts.

''Mon garçon… Quand tu es dans un lieu de divertissement pour adulte, tu dois y prendre plaisir de façon élégante.'' Expliqua, assis sur un tabouret pivotant, un homme de taille moyenne, dont son corps est composé de blocs, ayant des cheveux noirs et portant un costume bleu royal, une chemise blanche, une cravate rouge, des lunettes de soleil noires, un chapeau de canotier et une écharpe blanche non attaché.

''UN HOMMME CARRÉ !'' S'écrièrent Natsu et Happy, surpris.

''Mon garçon, laisse-moi te donner quelques conseils. Il y a seulement deux chemins qu'un homme peut prendre. Il peut vivre de façon élégante…'' Fit l'homme carré en s'amusant sur sa chaise, avant de s'élancer sur le rose et de le plaquer au sol en l'attrapant à l'écharpe, tout en mettant un pistolet dans la bouche de ce dernier. ''Ou il peut flancher et mourir. C'est tout.'' Reprit-il, beaucoup de clients courant en dehors du casino pour le fuir, paniquant.

''Qu… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !'' Demanda Happy en s'avançant vers l'homme.

''Apparemment, tu es…'' Fit-il, le rose se débattant et se demandant où il voulait en venir.

''Alors Juvia, tu te plais à Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda Gray tout en commanda une boisson.

''Aye. Juvia voulait rejoindre la guilde après que Phantom Lord se soit dissout.'' Répondit-elle, un large sourire au visage.

''Eheh. Je suis content que tu te sois bien intégrée, malgré ce que ton ancienne guilde a fait.'' Déclara-t-il, la bleue rougissant un peu à cette phrase.

''Aye. Arigatô.''

''Oy, pourquoi t'es si timide soudainement ?'' Demanda-t-il tandis que les rougeurs de la mage d'eau s'épaissirent.

''G-Gray-sama… Juvia n'est pas prête…'' Répondit-elle, sous le regard interrogateur du mage de glace tandis qu'un homme de grande taille les regarda, étant très musclé, avec des cheveux noirs et portant un cache-œil sur l'œil gauche, une armure de métal pour mâchoire, un turban, un pantalon noir, des bottes noires, une sorte de jupe accompagné d'une manche sombre montrant la moitié droite de son torse, superposé d'une sorte d'écharpe violette à motifs, coincé par une ceinture de tissu blanche.

''De quoi tu parles ?'' Demanda le disciple d'Ul à la bleue, tandis que l'homme les rejoignit avant de donner une énorme claque à la joue de la mage d'eau, la faisant tomber à terre. ''TU VEUX TE BATTRE !?'' S'écria le mage de Fairy Tail tout en se mettant en position de combat.

''Gray Fullbuster, si je ne me trompe pas.'' Commenta l'homme.

''Où est Erza ?'' Demandèrent l'homme baraqué et carré en même temps.

* * *

''UN AUTRE QUINTE FLUSH ROYALE ! TU ES INCROYABLE ERZA-SAN !'' S'écria Lucy tout en enlaçant la susnommée.

''Fufufu… La chance est de mon côté ce soir…'' Commenta-t-elle avec un large sourire, alors que beaucoup d'autres clients s'étaient accumulés pour la voir jouer.

''On échange nos places…'' Fit, en poussant en arrière le croupier, un homme très bronzé et aux cheveux blonds, possédant un tatouage ressemblant à un S en serpent tortillé sur le côté gauche de son menton, et portant une boucle d'oreille longue à l'oreille gauche, une tenue de serveur blanche et bleue marine avec des boutons or.

''En ce moment, je sens que je suis imbattable. Peu importe mon adversaire.'' Commenta la mage aux cheveux écarlates.

''Oh que oui !'' Ajouta la blonde en brisant l'étreinte.

''Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi on ne jouerait pas à un jeu spécial ? Sauf que l'on ne pariera pas de l'argent.'' Commenta le nouveau croupier avant de poser 5 cartes sur la table, écrivant le mot « Death » (: Mort), à la surprise des deux mages qui relevèrent la tête. ''Parions nos vies, Erza-neesan.'' Fit le croupier tout en esquissant un sourire méprisant et arquant un sourcil.

''Shou…'' Fit la mage de rang S, tremblante en le reconnaissant, à la surprise de la mage assise à côté d'elle.

''Ça faisait un bail, nee-san…'' Sourit-il, la mage des clés décidant de regarder la conversation avec intérêt.

''Tu… Tu es sauf ?'' Fit la rousse avec un sourire soulagée.

''Sauf ?'' Demanda Shou en arquant un sourcil.

''Ah… Non… Je veux dire…'' Reprit-elle, tremblante et perdant ses moyens.

* * *

''Où est Erza ?'' Demanda l'homme musclé à Gray.

''Quoi ?''

''Où est-elle ?'' Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

''Et qui t'es, toi ?'' Demanda le mage de glace tout en le dévisageant du regard, alors que Juvia se matérialisa devant lui pour le défendre.

''Juvia ne te laissera pas toucher à un cheveux de Gray-sama. Juvia sera ton adversaire.'' Déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

''Juvia…'' Fit Gray en la regardant.

''Va retrouver Erza-sama. Elle est en danger.'' Déclara la bleue, ne quittant pas sa position tandis que l'homme mis deux doigts sur sa tempe.

''Tu l'as trouvé ? Oh ? Ah bon… Dans ce cas… Est-ce que c'est dérangeant si je range quelques trucs de mon côté ? Compris…'' Fit-il, tandis que tout le casino plongea dans le noir, Gray se mettant devant la bleue pour la protéger.

* * *

''Huh ?'' ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Firent Lucy et Erza, entendant des bruits sans voir ce qui se passe.

* * *

''Yami no Mahou : Yami Setsuna ! (Magie des ténèbres : Instant Darkness !)'' Lança l'homme, avant de vaincre Gray et Juvia.

* * *

''WHA… CH'ÉTAIS QWA CHA ?! ET QWA MAINCHENANT ?!'' Articula Natsu, encore sous la prise de l'homme carré et dans le noir.

''Natsu ! Où es-tu ?!'' Demanda Happy tout en bougeant la tête de tous les côtés.

''PAR ICHI HAFFI !'' Cria-t-il pour diriger son compagnon.

''Bonne nuit, mon garçon…'' Sourit l'homme tout en fumant un cigare, offrant une vue et une lumière sombre sur son visage avant de tirer dans la bouche du rose.

''NATSU !'' S'écria Happy, très inquiet.

* * *

''C'est de la magie qui a rendu la pièce aussi noire…'' Commenta Lucy, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé avec les autres.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Erza tout en regardant de tous les côtés, avant que la lumière ne commence à se remettre. Mais elles furent toutes les deux surprise en voyant l'absence du faux croupier. ''Shou ?!'' Appela la rousse, inquiète.

''Par ici, nee-san.'' Appela-t-il, faisant tomber nombre de cartes autour de lui, contenant chacun un client du casino, à la surprise des deux mages.

''C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!'' ''QUELQU'UN, AIDEZ-MOI !'' ''UWAAA !'' ''OÙ JE SUIS ?!'' S'écrièrent-ils, totalement paniqués.

''De la magie ?!'' S'écria la mage écarlate, surprise.

''Une magie emprisonnant les gens dans des cartes ?'' Demanda la blonde, surprise.

''Trouves-tu cela étrange ? J'ai moi aussi appris à utiliser la magie.'' Fit Shou en direction de la rousse, un large sourire au visage.

''Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu…'' Hésita-t-elle, sous les rires du blond.

''MEOW !'' Fit, en attrapant la constellationniste avec une corde, une femme au visage ressemblant légèrement à celui d'un chat, possédant deux triangles rouges sur chaque joue et ayant des cheveux bruns coiffés en oreilles de chats, descendant jusqu'aux épaules et attachés en couettes, portant un gilet jaune par dessus un haut rose, une jupe rose et des bottes noirs.

''C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!'' S'écria la mage des clés, surprise tout en étant attirée par la femme.

''LUCY !'' Cria Erza, paniquée.

''MEOW ! Super forte, non ?'' Demanda la femme en gonflant son bras droit, l'autre bras tenant fermement la blonde tandis que la corde s'enroula magiquement autour de cette dernière.

''Miliana ?!'' Demanda la rousse, surprise. ''Tu peux aussi utiliser la magie ?!''

''Ça faisait longtemps, Eru-chan !'' Fit-elle joyeusement tout en saluant la mage de rang S.

''Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! Lucy est ma nakama !'' S'écria la chevalière.

''Meow ? Nakama ?'' Fit la femme chat en penchant la tête sur le côté.

''N'étions-nous pas tes nakamas, nee-san ?'' Demanda Shou en souriant, la mage aux cheveux écarlates tremblant à cela.

« Ils étaient ses nakamas ? » Se demanda la mage des clés, se débattant pour se libérer.

''Ah… Oui…'' Répondit la rousse, tremblante et un peu effrayée.

''Nous l'étions, avant que tu nous trahisses.'' Déclara le blond, la chevalière se tenant les bras et tremblant devant ces accusations, serrant les dents et détournant la tête tout en fermant les yeux.

''Ne la froisse pas plus, Shou…'' Commença l'homme carré, se matérialisant petit à petit à l'aide de cubes derrière la mage des esprits, à la surprise d'Erza. ''Les hommes élégants savent comment se maîtriser… Tu es devenue un spectacle pour les yeux maintenant.'' Sourit-il.

''C… Cette voix… Wally ?'' Demanda la mage chevalière, surprise.

''Non pas que cela avait une importance si tu m'avais reconnu. Comparé au vieux Mad Dog Wally, je suis bien plus étoffé maintenant…'' Déclara l'homme cube, tremblant un peu.

''Tu… Peux aussi utiliser la magie ?'' Demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

''Pas la peine d'être aussi émerveillée. Une fois que cet homme a mis les mains sur toi, n'importe qui peut devenir mage… N'est-ce pas, Erza ?'' Demanda l'homme baraqué en apparaissant au milieu de tous.

''Simon ?!'' Demanda-t-elle, tandis que Miliana lâcha la blonde, tombant à terre du au fait que les cordes maintenait ses jambes et ses bras ensembles.

''Erza-san… Pourquoi ils t'appellent nee-san ?'' Demanda la constellationniste, ne se préoccupant que très peu des cordes qui l'emprisonnait.

''Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes frères… Ils étaient mes anciens nakamas…'' Répondit-elle.

''Nakamas ? Tu n'étais pas à Fairy Tail depuis ton enfance ?'' Demanda Lucy, surprise.

''C… C'était avant ça…'' Répondit-elle, tremblante. ''Que fait le vieux groupe ici ? S'il vous plaît, laissez partir Lucy.'' Supplia-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

''On est venu ici pour te ramener.'' Répondit Wally, Milliana ajoutant « Meow » tout en faisant le chat alors que Simon resta silencieux.

''Rentrons, nee-san.'' Sourit Shou.

''Si tu refuses…'' Ajouta l'homme cube tout en pointant son pistolet sur la tête de la blonde.

''A-ARRÊTE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, ARRÊTE ! JE PARTIRAIS AVEC VOUS SI VOUS VOULEZ, MAIS NE LUI FAIT PAS DE MAL !'' Supplia Erza, alors que la constellationniste brisa les cordes et l'enroula autour de Wally tout en le renversant sur le ventre, s'emparant de son pistolet et s'asseyant sur lui tandis que les trois autres se mirent sur la défensive.

''Je vous conseille de ne pas bouger.'' Fit la mage des clés en pointant le pistolet sur eux, les stoppant net. ''J'ai la gâchette plutôt fa…'' Fit-elle, avant que la balle ne parte du pistolet pour atterrir non loin des pieds de Miliana, qui hurla un ''MIAAAH !'' avant de s'accrocher à Simon, effrayée, sous les yeux interdit de la rousse. ''Désolée… Je ne voulais pas…'' Fit-elle, laissant un petit moment de pause et posant le pistolet à terre, loin de la portée de Wally alors que Shou s'élança sur elle. ''Je ne veux pas me battre.'' Annonça-t-elle, stoppant les agresseurs qui la regardèrent d'un air choqué. ''En fait, j'aimerais vous demander de m'emmener avec Erza-san.'' Déclara-t-elle, à la surprise de tous.

''NON ! RESTE EN DEHORS DE ÇA LUCY ! TU N'AS RIEN À VOIR AVEC ÇA ! C'EST MON PROBLÈME ! C'EST À MOI DE LE RÉGLER !'' Cria Erza, un air un peu effrayé.

''Si j'étais dans la même situation et que je te demanderais de rester en dehors, tu m'écouterais, Erza-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle en la regardant, la rousse écarquillant les yeux à cette supposition alors que son cœur rata un battement.

Depuis un petit moment, Erza avait une drôle de sensation envers Lucy. Depuis que la blonde avait été kidnappée par Phantom Lord en fait. Quand Natsu lui avait dit ça, son cœur avait aussi raté un battement. Quand elle avait vu les blessures de la démone et l'état de ses ailes, elle avait ressenti une colère meurtrière envers Jose. Et quand elle a vu son amie arrêtée le tir du Jupiter, elle était très impressionnée, mais surtout énormément inquiète. Elle espérait qu'elle soit encore en vie, et le simple fait de repenser à l'état de son amie après qu'elle avait arrêté le tir suffisait déjà à lui faire monter une extrême anxiété, et à faire monté une extrême colère et une extrême haine. Repenser à Jose qui menaçait la vie de Lucy et l'insultait faisait bouillir son sang d'une colère noire et meurtrière. Mais… Ces sentiments étaient juste représentatifs de son amitié, non ? Après tout, elle ressentirait ces mêmes sentiments si un autre membre de la guilde, comme Mirajane ou Natsu, était dans les mêmes situation… Non ?

''Je ne demande que quelques conditions si je pars avec vous.'' Reprit-elle, la mage de rang S ouvrant et fermant plusieurs fois la bouche, mais ne disant après avoir compris que Lucy avait raison.

''Et pourquoi on…'' Commença Shou, avant que Simon ne l'attrape et l'arrête, à la surprise du premier.

''Quels sont ces conditions ?'' Demanda l'homme baraqué.

''Premièrement : je veux que vous ne blessiez en aucun cas Erza-san, même pour l'endormir.'' Commença-t-elle, les autres continuant de la regarder. ''Deuxièmement, je veux que vous utilisiez une corde n'annulant pas la magie pour me ligoter.''

''Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dis que tu ne vas pas utiliser la magie pour te libérer une fois qu'on sera parti ?'' S'écria Shou.

''Je n'utiliserais pas ma magie pour me libérer. Parole de constellationniste.'' Fit-elle, apaisant un peu le blond. ''Et enfin, troisièmement : je veux être dans la même pièce qu'Erza-san.'' Ordonna-t-elle, laissant un petit moment de silence.

''D'accord.'' Fit Simon, à la surprise de Shou alors que la blonde se releva de Wally et jeta au loin les cordes

''Simon, j'espère que t'es sûr de toi.'' Commenta le bronzé, alors que l'homme carré tira quatre balle dans le dos de la constellationniste, à la surprise des deux filles de Fairy Tail.

''VOUS AVIEZ PROMIS DE NE RIEN FAIRE !'' Cria Erza, les larmes aux yeux et un regard colérique en rattrapant la mage stellaire, qui la regarda d'un air fatigué avant de fermer les yeux.

''Correction : nous lui avons promis de ne rien TE faire. Et puis, ce n'était que des balles tranquillisantes. Elle devrait se réveiller quand on sera arrivés.'' Expliqua Wally, soulageant un peu la rousse.

''… Nous avons capturé Erza. Nous partons.'' Déclara Simon.

''Oh, Miliana, je viens juste de m'en souvenir. J'ai un cadeau pour toi.'' Fit Wally en matérialisant Happy dans ses mains, endormit.

''MEOW ! MINOU MINOU ! JE PEUX RÉELLEMENT LE GARDER ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, la rousse regardant la scène avec un léger sourire nostalgique.

''Milia, ligote Erza et notre invitée.'' Commanda Simon.

''Meow ! Minou minou !''

''Je te le laisse.'' Déclara Wally.

''Nee-san. Tu vas enfin revenir à la Tour du Paradis. Je parie que Jellal va sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.'' Fit Shou avec un sourire et des larmes aux yeux.

« La Tour du paradis, huh ? Ils l'ont fini ? » Se demanda la mage écarlate, un peu surprise.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

''Oy, Juvia-san, réveille-toi.'' Appela Lucy, la susnommée se matérialisant tandis qu'une copie de glace de Gray éclata, le vrai sortant du corps de la bleue.

''Il a fait noir d'un coup, alors j'ai fait un clone pour vérifier la situation…'' Expliqua Gray tout en soupirant et en enlevant sa veste.

''Juvia a protégé Gray-sama avec son Water Lock, comme ça l'ennemi ne le trouvait pas !'' S'émerveilla la bleue.

''C'était une perte de temps ! L'ennemi a pu s'enfuir grâce à ça !'' Réprimanda-t-il, au choc de la bleue.

''Hum… On n'a pas vraiment le temps…'' Fit la blonde, alors qu'une grande colonne de flamme jaillit non loin.

''ÇA FAIT MAL !'' Cria Natsu en montant sur des débris de jeux du casino.

''Natsu-san… Aussi explosif que jamais…'' Commenta Lucy avec un large sourire amusé.

''QUI TIRERAIT AVEC DES BALLES DANS LA BOUCHE DE QUELQU'UN ?! HUH ?! ÇA FAIT FOUTREMENT MAL ! SI TU NE FAIS PAS ATTENTION TU POURRAIS FAIRE MAL À QUELQU'UN !'' Commenta le rose en enlevant la dite balle de sa bouche.

''Eh bien… Tu sais, quelqu'un de normal mourrait…'' Fit la blonde, un peu blasée.

''Ce bâtard carré… TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS COMME ÇA, TROU DU CUL !'' Cria-t-il en s'enflammant et en quittant le casino.

''Eh merde… On sait même pas où est Erza…'' Commenta le mage de glace.

''Hum… Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais vous parler…'' Fit la mage stellaire, faisant se retourner les deux autres mages.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Lucy ?'' Demanda Juvia, alors que la mage des esprits se mit à grésiller, à la surprise des deux autres tandis qu'elle arrêta de grésiller.

''Ce n'est qu'une projection de pensée. Mon vrai corps est endormi sur un bateau avec Erza-san. Mais de ce que j'ai pu entendre avec cette projection, on se dirige vers « la Tour du Paradis » pour rejoindre « Jellal-san ».'' Expliqua-t-elle alors que les deux mages acquiescèrent, bien qu'ils fussent très en colère.

''Comment ont-ils fait ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, la constellationniste étant légèrement mal à l'aise à cette question.

''Erza-san et moi nous sommes rendus. Ces types étaient ses anciens nakamas avant qu'elle rejoigne Fairy Tail, et elle ne voulait pas les combattre.'' Répondit-elle, surprenant une nouvelle fois les deux mages.

''… Je vois… On va les défoncer et vous libérez. Tu sais où se trouve cette Tour ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, la constellationniste secouant la tête de façon négative.

''Non. Désolée, je ne sais pas.'' Fit-elle, baissant la tête de honte.

''Je vois…'' Firent les deux autres en même temps, le disciple d'Ul serrant les poings.

''Natsu-san doit avoir un bon odorat. Suivez-le, ils devraient nous retrouver.'' Fit-elle, avant de complètement disparaître.

''Ouais. On vous retrouvera. Suivons Natsu !'' Répondit Gray en poursuivant le rose, qui les attendait sur la plage avec impatience.

* * *

Bientôt. Bientôt, Erza sera là. Et bientôt, son plan sera complété. C'est pour ça qu'il avait engagé ces hommes. Pour compléter son plan. Mais si elle pouvait résister un peu. Qu'il puisse se divertir avec son « jeu ».

''Jellal-sama, nous venons de recevoir des informations nous assurant la capture d'Erza…'' Commença un homme de taille moyenne, des cheveux bleus marines traînant au sol tant ils étaient longs, et portant une chemise blanche avec des brassards simples, un pantalon noir, des chaussures noirs et des gants violets, alors que le susnommé, un homme assis sur un trône et portant un manteau cachant entièrement son corps, sourit à cette information. ''Cependant, nous avons aussi reçu des informations nous informant qu'une constellationniste blonde aurait demandé à venir elle aussi. Elle arrive avec Erza.'' Déclara l'homme, Jellal ne perdant cependant pas son sourire. ''Mais pourquoi voulez-vous récupérer cette traîtresse après tout ce temps ?'' Demanda-t-il, l'homme assis le regardant d'un air interrogateur. ''Avec votre puissance magique, vous auriez sans doute pu vous occuper d'elle sans problème.''

''Heh… Hahaha… Tu prends tout de travers. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans ce monde…'' Répondit Jellal.

''Je vois… ?'' Demanda l'homme, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que l'autre voulait dire.

''Cependant, maintenant que la Tour du Paradis est finie, l'autorisé à vivre plus longtemps serait chiant… Le temps est venu. Pour le bien de mon plan, tu deviendras mon sacrifice, Erza Scarlet.'' Commenta l'homme masqué.

* * *

Ça lui brisait le cœur. Voir Lucy aussi effrayée lui brisait le cœur.

Erza aurait tant voulu la rassurer, mais elle était ligotée à un poteau, dans la cale du bateau qui partait pour la Tour du Paradis. Et son amie, elle, était ligotée au sol et cauchemardée. Erza le savait. C'était voyant. Personne ne se recroqueville sur soi-même tout en tremblant de peur pendant un rêve. Sauf quand il s'agit d'un cauchemar.

Son amie cauchemardée sur des humains, d'après ce qu'elle disait pendant son sommeil. Sans doute des personnes qui ont essayé de la tuer. Des personnes qui la poursuivaient pour sa tête ou ses origines. Ou peut-être autre chose… Mais dans ce cas, quoi ?

Elle était un peu surprise en voyant une deuxième Lucy apparaître dans la cale, mais elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une simple projection de pensée. Sans doute réalisée avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Et quand Simon était descendu presque de suite, la projection ne fit rien d'autre que de retourner dans son vrai corps, sous les yeux de l'homme baraqué qui n'avait, pourtant, rien dit ou rien fait. Et Erza le remercier pour ça. Mais maintenant, elle était seule avec Lucy, qui cauchemardait alors qu'elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la regarder et trembler.

Tremblée devant la réalisation de ses cauchemars, alors qu'elle est réveillée. Et son amie, tremblante à cause d'un cauchemar dont elle rêve.

''Lucy…'' Appela l'écarlate, les larmes aux yeux en regardant la susnommée tremblante de peur.

''Que fais-tu, nee-san ?'' Demanda Shou, faisant se retourner la susnommée qui calma ses larmes.

''Shou… On s'approche de la Tour, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête, laissant un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage.

''Aye.''

''Pourrais-tu me détacher ? Je ne vais pas m'échapper.'' Demanda la rousse.

''Nope. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Car nee-san est une traîtresse.'' Répondit Shou, alors que la rousse trembla. ''C'est inutile. Les cordes de Miliana annulent la magie. Peu importe combien de fois tu essayes, ta puissance magique ne viendra pas, même si c'est toi nee-san.''

''Je… Je comprends… Alors pourrais-tu au moins me laisser me changer dans mon armure ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le blond arquant un sourcil. ''J'ai peur… Le simple fait de penser à retourner dans cette tour me fait peur… Et mon armure est pour moi une couverture de sécurité…'' Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête et en tremblant.

''Mais ces vêtements te vont très bien, nee-san.'' Sourit le bronzé en regardant la robe de soirée de la chevalière, avant de l'enlacer.

''Shou…'' Fit-elle, prise de court.

''Je voulais réellement ne pas avoir affaire avec ça…'' Fit-il, avant de pleurer tandis que mage de rang S baissa la tête. ''Tu me manquais. Tu me manquais vraiment… Nee-san, pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu fais ça… POURQUOI AS-TU TRAHI JELLAL ?!'' Cria-t-il, le visage contracté par la colère et les larmes, avant de repartir sur la cale.

« Jellal… » Se fit-elle en regardant le plafond.

* * *

''_Nee-san ! Par là ! Vite !'' _Fit un petit garçon à la peau pale et aux cheveux blonds, une mèche retombant au milieu de son crâne et portant des menottes aux poignets et un pantalon en haillons.

''_SHOU ! TU ES TROP BRUYANT !'' _Lui cria un autre garçons aux cheveux noirs en pics, un visage rectangulaire et portant lui aussi des menottes aux poignets, un maillot et un pantalon en haillons.

''_Wally, tu es plus bruyant que lui, meow.'' _Lui fit remarquer une petite fille aux cheveux bruns carrés peignés, un visage ressemblant un peu à celui d'un chat et portant des menottes aux poignets et une robe en haillons.

''_Ahahah… Je suis désolé, Milliana.'' _Rigola Wally, un sourire aux visage et s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

''_Erza… Si tu ne te dépêches pas, ils nous trouverons.'' _Fit un troisième garçon aux cheveux noirs peignés sur les côtés et au visage carrés, des menottes aux poignets, un maillot et un pantalon en haillons.

''_O… Oui…'' _Fit la susnommée, s'avançant très lentement et en tremblant, la peur se lisant sur son visage. _''D… Dîtes… Si ils nous trouvent… Que va-t-il m'arriver… L'enfant qu'ils auront trouver… ?'' _Demanda la petite fille rousse, totalement effrayée.

''_Ne t'inquiètes pas… N'ai pas peur.'' _Fit une troisième fille en s'approchant de l'écarlate et en souriant, ayant des cheveux bleus en épi, un tatouage ressemblant à des bouts de lances au-dessus et en-dessous de son œil droit et portant des menottes ainsi que les mêmes vêtements que les garçons.

''_Jellal…'' _Fit Erza en se retournant, rougissant un peu.

''_Nous allons trouver notre « liberté », notre futur, et notre rêve. Allons-y, Erza.'' _Sourit Jellal, de façon assuré et rassurant.

''_Ouais.'' _Fit-elle en souriant, partagé par les autres personnes.

* * *

**Hall de rencontre du Conseil de la Magie, Era.**

''VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE LES VESTIGES DU R-SYSTEM SONT ENCORE PRÉSENTS ?! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !'' S'écria Ork en tapant du poing sur la table du conseil.

''Il y a huit ans, un culte vénérant la magie noire a investi une large somme d'argent pour initier la construction du R-System.'' Expliqua le conseiller maigrichon.

''Ces sept tours ? Le Conseil les a arrêté dans leur construction. Il ne devrait même pas y avoir une trace de ces tours aujourd'hui.'' Fit l'autre conseiller.

''Il y avait une huitième tour à Kaelum.'' Fit Belno.

''N… Ne me dîtes pas… Qu'elle a été complétée, si ?'' Demanda Ork, interdit.

''Malheureusement, notre équipe de reconnaissance manque cruellement de sens de l'humour…'' Répondit Belno.

''Donc… Elle a été complétée.'' Commenta Ultear, au désagrément d'Ork.

''Pourquoi le R-System réapparaîtrait maintenant ?'' Demanda Michelo.

''La Tour du Paradis.'' Reprit Jycrain, sous le regard interrogateur de certains membres. ''Ce n'est pas le R-System, mais la Tour du Paradis.''

''Oui… C'était son autre nom…'' Commenta Michelo.

''ASSEZ JYCRAIN ! CE N'EST PAS IMPORTANT DE SAVOIR SON NOM ! LE R-SYSTEM EST UNE MAGIE TABOU ! ÇA PLACE UN GLAS FUNÈBRE SUR QUICONQUE Y EST SOUMIS ! ÇA CRÉER DES DÉSOLATIONS ! NOUS DEVONS MOBILISER L'ARMÉE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! NOUS DEVONS ÉLIMINER CETTE MENACE LE PLUS TÔT POSSIBLE !'' S'écria Ork.

''Mais nous ne savons rien de nos opposants…'' Constata le membre du Conseil maigre.

''Nous ne savons rien ?! Mais il a été dit que-'' Demanda le membre du Conseil enrobé, surpris.

''Apparemment, les forces occupant le R-System n'ont aucun lien avec le culte mentionné plus tôt…'' Annonça Reiji, un homme d'âge moyen, avec une peau bronzée et des cheveux noirs remontant au niveau de son nez, ainsi que des sourcils pointant vers le bas, et portant un manteau blanc et bleu à capuche ainsi que des lunettes de forme rondes sombres.

''QUOI ?!''

''C'est actuellement sous la supervision d'un certain Jellal, un homme entouré de mystère.'' Reprit Reiji.

''JELLAL ?!'' S'exclama Ork, surpris.

''Je ne connais personne de ce nom…'' Commenta Belno.

''En-dehors de son nom, toutes les informations concernant son identité restent un mystère.'' Répondit Reiji, alors que Jycrain et Ultear regarda les autres membres d'un air déterminé, sous le regard de Yajima.

* * *

''On s'approche de la Tour ?'' Demanda Gray, accompagné des deux autres mages sur un canot, une pagaie en main.

''Apparemment, nous avons continué de naviguer sans but depuis un temps…'' Commenta Juvia.

''Oy, Natsu, t'es sûr qu'on se trompe pas ? Car là on doit se fier à ton nez pour nous guider vers Lucy, Happy et Erza.'' Fit Gray en s'abaissant vers le susnommé qui était sur le bord du canot, se retenant de vomir.

''O… O… Oui…'' Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

''Juvia n'arrive pas à croire qu'il oserait anéantir les espoir de Gray-sama…'' Commenta la bleue.

''PUTAIN ! POURQUOI ELLES SE SONT RENDUES ?! EN PLUS, ILS ONT KINDANPPÉ HAPPY PENDANT QU'ON ÉTAIT INCONSCIENT ! FAIT CHIER !'' Jura le mage de glace, n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part des deux autres mages.

''On ne connaît rien d'Erza-san… Et Lucy nous a dit qu'ils s'agissaient d'anciens nakamas… On ne peut rien y faire…'' Commenta la mage d'eau, le mage de glace détournant le regard d'un air énervé avant qu'il n'écarquille un peu les yeux, surpris.

''C'est une tour là-bas, non ?'' Demanda-t-il en pointant au loin, désignant un édifice qui s'allongeait en hauteur.

''Aye. Juvia la voit aussi.'' Fit-elle en regardant dans la direction pointée par le disciple d'Ul.

''Oy, Natsu, tu les sens là-bas ?'' Demanda le mage de glace au susnommé, qui articula avec difficulté un « Aye » en reniflant dans la direction de la tour. ''Alors c'est ça, la Tour du Paradis…'' Commenta-t-il.

* * *

La Tour du Paradis.

Elle est imposante, il faut l'avouer. Jamais Erza n'aurait cru qu'elle était de cette taille. Même si, pourtant, elle avait entendu des choses sur cette Tour. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui intéressait le plus son esprit. Non.

C'était tout le temps qu'elle et ses anciens nakamas avaient passés à construire cette Tour. C'était les huit ans ou ses amis l'on construit sous les ordres de Jellal.

Mais aussi, ce qui allait arriver à Lucy, si ils se contentaient seulement d'elle pour les plans de Jellal.

''Elle est vraiment finie…'' Commenta Erza en oubliant ses lugubres pensées, entourée de Shou et de Simon, qui transportait Lucy sur son épaule, cette dernière étant encore endormie.

''Ça fait huit ans, tu sais. Nous sommes ceux qui ont complété cet endroit…'' Expliqua Shou.

''Bouge.'' Fit Simon en poussant l'écarlate de sa main valide.

''Huit ans, huh ? … Vous avez vraiment changé…'' Commenta-t-elle en regardant le sol, les deux garçons ne répondant pas tandis qu'ils descendirent des escaliers en spirales, avant d'atteindre des cachots éclairés de simples bougies, les deux hommes ligotant les deux filles aux murs de la prison.

''La cérémonie se tiendra demain à midi. Et cette endroit sera vos quartiers jusque la cérémonie.'' Expliqua Shou.

« Cérémonie ?! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils vont utiliser le R-System ?! » Pensa la rousse, surprise.

''Pas de mauvais sentiments, hein ? Tu es la traîtresse, tu as creusé ta propre tombe, nee-san… Et Jellal est en colère après toi… Il a décidé de faire de nee-san le sacrifice pour la cérémonie.'' Expliqua le bronzé en souriant, alors que le baraqué s'en alla et que la concernée ne dit rien.

''Pas Erza…'' Fit Lucy en tremblant, à la surprise des deux autres qui se retournèrent vers elle, voyant qu'elle dormait encore. ''S'il vous plaît… Pas Erza…'' Murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

''Lucy…'' Appela la mage de rang S en voyant quelques larmes coulaient des yeux de sa nakama, un regard inquiet et triste, alors que Shou se retourna vers l'écarlate.

''On ne pourra plus jamais voir nee-san, mais… C'est pour le bien du « Paradis ».'' Reprit-il, la concernée commençant à trembler mais ne le regardant pas pour autant. ''Est-ce que devenir le sacrifice t'effraies, ou est-ce que cette place te rappelle des souvenirs ?'' Demanda-t-il, obtenant l'attention de l'écarlate.

* * *

''_Vous pensiez réellement que vous pouviez vous échappez aussi facilement ?!'' _S'écria un membre de culte enrobé, préparant son fouet. _''SALE MORVEUX !'' _S'écria-t-il, effrayant le groupe d'enfants qui avaient tentés de s'échapper.

''_NOUS AVONS UN TRÈS STRICT DÉLAI À RESPECTER AVEC LE R-SYSTEM !'' _Hurla un autre fanatique, avant qu'une femme, sans doute la chef du culte, s'avança.

''_On serait sévèrement punis si le développement se trouvait retarder. Sur le principe, je devrais tous vous envoyer, bande de petits bâtards, à la chambre disciplinaire. Mais, juste pour aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'envoyer un seul d'entre vous. Qui est celui qui est derrière cette tentative d'évasion ? Seul cette personne sera punie… Le reste d'entre vous s'en sortiras avec une simple claque sur le poignet…'' _Fit-elle avec un sourire méprisant et sadique, regardant les enfants de haut. _''Je suis bienveillante, n'est-ce pas ? Hahaha…'' _Rit-elle, alors que Shou pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tremblant de peur.

''_Je…'' _Commença Erza en regardant le sol.

''_C'était moi.'' _Fit Jellal en se levant, à la surprise des autres enfants. _''J'ai tout planifié et je leur ai dit ce qu'il fallait faire.'' _Avoua-t-elle avec assurance.

''_Jel… lal…'' _Fit Shou entre deux sanglots.

''_C'est vrai ?'' _Demanda la femme en regardant les autres enfants, avant de voir la rousse trembler derrière la bleue, s'avançant vers elle et s'abaissant à sa hauteur. _''C'était elle, n'est-ce pas ?'' _Déduit la femme en souriant de façon sadique et machiavélique, l'écarlate étant soudainement tétanisée par la peur, ses yeux se dilatant à cause de ce sentiment.

''_QUOI ?!'' _S'écria Jellal, indignée, les autres enfants choqués de cette déduction.

''_Emmenez-la.'' _Fit la chef, un de ses sbires emmenant la rousse qui eut encore les yeux dilatés, ne faisant aucun mouvement.

''_C'ÉTAIT MOI ! J'AI TOUT PLANNIFIÉE ! CE N'ÉTAIT PAS ERZA !'' _Cria la bleue, sans pour autant se faire entendre.

''_N-ne… Vous inquiétez pas pour moi… C'est bon…'' _Fit Erza en souriant, malgré ses tremblements.

''_ERZA !'' _Cria Jellal.

''_C'est comme tu l'as dit, Jellal… Ça ne fait pas peur du tout…'' _Déclara-t-elle en souriant pour les rassurer, tremblante encore.

''_ERZA !'' _Récria la bleue, courant pour la rattraper mais se faisant stopper par deux gardes.

''_TA GUEULE !'' _Lui cria l'un des gardes.

''_S… Sauve-la, Jellal… Sauve Eru-chan…'' _Supplia Miliana, en pleurs, la susnommée essayant de se débattre pour aller sauver la rousse, en vain.

''_Aucun d'entre vous ne mangeras pendant trois jours…'' _Sourit la femme de façon méprisante et malsaine, alors que la rousse mit ses mains devant son visage pour cacher ses pleurs et taire ses sanglots. _''C'est bien mieux que la chambre disciplinaire, vous ne trouvez pas ? AHAHAHAHAH !''_

* * *

''Je m'excuse de t'avoir emmêlé dans tout ça, nee-san… Après tout, c'était moi qui avais tout planifié. Mais j'étais un vrai trouillard. Tout ce que je pouvais penser était de me sauvé moi-même…'' Fit Shou en soupirant, un air attristé.

''Je m'en fous de ça aujourd'hui. Ce qui est le plus important, c'est est-ce que vous comprenez les risques d'utiliser le R-System pour ressusciter quelqu'un ?'' Demanda Erza d'un air déterminé.

''Wow. Je suis surpris que tu saches à quoi sert le R-System…'' Fit le bronzé, un sourire confiant au visage.

'' « Revive-System ». En échange d'un sacrifice vivant, une personne peut être ramené du monde des morts. Une magie interdite complètement en désaccord avec les termes d'humanité et de bonté.'' Déclara la rousse.

''À partir de ses débuts, la magie est en désaccord avec « humanité » et « bonté ». Toute magie fait disparaître l'humanité et la bonté.'' Réplique le blond, faisant un cercle avec son doigt.

''Tu parles comme un membre de ce culte de la magie noire. Tu es exactement comme eux.'' Argumenta l'écarlate, son visage contracté par le dégoût.

''Ces gars ne reconnaissaient uniquement le R-System comme un dispositif d'anti-âme basique de « régénération magique ». Il leur manquait la vision de Jellal. Il va nous guider jusqu'au « paradis » qui nous revient…'' Sourit le blond avec un début de folie.

''Le paradis ?'' Demanda la mage de rang S en le regardant avec colère et dégoût, alors que le sourire fou de l'homme s'amplifia.

''Quand Jellal ressuscitera _cette _personne, le Monde renaîtra. **Et nous deviendrons ses dirigeants. LES VESTIGES DE CEUX QUI ONT PRIS NOTRE LIBERTÉ… LES AMIS DE NEE-SAN QUI NOUS A TRAHI… LES PERSONNES IGNORANTS QUI VIVENT SANS SE PRÉOCCUPER DU MONDE… LES CRÉTINS DU CONSEIL… NOUS ALLONS LEUR INFLIGER TRISTESSE ET PEUR EN CHACUN D'EUX ! ET ENSUITE ON LEUR VOLERA À TOUS LEURS LIBERTÉS ! NOUS DEVIENDRONS LES DIRIGEANTS DE CE MONDE !'' **Cria-t-il avec folie, sous le regard écoeurer et noire de colère d'Erza, avant qu'elle ne lui donne un coup de genou dans le menton, l'assommant sur le coup, et coupe ses liens avec ses dents.

''Qu'as-tu fait pour changer autant les gens ?'' Se demanda-t-elle, s'ex-quippant de son armure tout en libérant Lucy, avant de l'attacher sur son dos, donnant l'impression qu'elle enlaçait la rousse dans son dos. ''Je ne te pardonnerais jamais, Jellal ! Je mettrais un terme à ça !'' Cria-t-elle, son visage devenant noire de colère.

* * *

Non non, je ne me suis pas trompé à un moment pour Jellal.

J'expliquerais pourquoi ce changement au prochain chapitre, qui arrivera bientôt, mais je ne sais pas réellement quand.

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	20. La Tour du Paradis, partie II

Bonjour,

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de cet arc, qui sera je pense en quatre chapitres.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**La Tour du Paradis, partie II :**

Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cet endroit ?

Ah oui, un type carré avait attaqué Natsu dans le casino. Puis la pièce est devenue toute noire et après…

Attends… C'est des chats qu'il y a dans cette pièce… ?

''WOOOUUUAAAAAHHH ! DES CHATS ! DES CHATS PARTOUT !'' S'écria Happy, après s'être réveillé sur un canapé, dans une pièce remplie d'objets en rapport avec des chats. ''C'EST QUOI CET ENDROIT ?! NATSU ! OÙ ES-TU ?!'' Cria-t-il en regardant dans toutes les directions, avant que Miliana ne s'abaisse devant lui en faisant un « Meow… ».

''Comment ça va ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

« La fille chat… » Pensa le chat bleu, un peu surpris. ''Comment ça va ?'' Répéta-t-il.

''MEOW ! C'EST UN CHAT QUI PARLE !'' S'écria-t-elle en se retournant, un large sourire au visage.

''Milia… Dis-le de façon plus élégante…'' Fit Wally, dans un coin de la pièce.

''Meow ?''

''TOI ?!'' S'écria le chat.

''Ce n'est pas un chat parlant. Ça parle, donc c'est un chat.'' Fit l'homme cube sans se préoccuper du cri du chat.

''Je comprends mieux maintenant !'' S'écria la brune avec un sourire au visage.

''ÇA NE VEUT ABSOLUMENT RIEN DIRE !'' S'écria une nouvelle fois le chat bleu. ''C'EST QUOI CETTE PLACE ?! QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À NATSU ?!'' Demanda-t-il.

''Hey le chat, le garçon est en train d'embrasser l'asphalte maintenant.'' Répondit Wally en pointant le chat, alors que ce dernier se rappela du tir de pistolet dans la bouche de son compagnon.

''Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour tuer Natsu…'' Annonça Happy en serrant les dents.

''MILIANA ! WALLY ! ERZA ET LA FILLE SE SONT ÉCHAPPÉES !'' Cria Simon en entrant dans la pièce.

''Erza ?! Elle est là ?! Et qui est cette fille ?!'' Demanda le chat bleu.

''Échapées… C'est sûr que ça rappelle des souvenirs…'' Fit la brune avec un sourire.

''Simon, tu dois être plus élégant : il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elles s'échappent de cette Tour.'' Sourit l'homme cube.

''Apparemment, elles ne veulent pas s'enfuir, mais essayent de faire le plus dégât possible.'' Répondit-il, à la surprise de l'homme carré. ''ALLONS-Y !'' Cria-t-il en sortant de la pièce avec les deux autres.

''MEOW !''

''Bon sang… Les femmes sont gênantes, peu importe leur âge…'' Commenta Wally.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?'' Se fit Happy, laissé seul dans la pièce.

* * *

''HAHAHAHAHA !'' Éclata Jellal, sous le regard interrogateur de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

''Jellal-sama ?''

''Heheh… Erza est une bonne fille, comme je m'y attendais. Elle est vraiment fascinante… Est-ce que je gagnerais ? Ou est-ce qu'Erza va gagner ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. ''Prenons en du plaisir. La vie et la mort… Le passé et le futur tournent ensembles… Le Jeu du Paradis…''

''M… Mais… Les mouvements du Conseil sont aussi à prendre en compte…'' Fit l'homme, alors que Jellal répondit par un simple sourire confiant.

* * *

**Era.**

''R-System ignore les lois humaine de la vie et de la mort… C'est une magie impardonnable, qui donne lieu à une montée d'idées dangereuses…'' Commença un conseiller.

''Peu importe celui qui occupe cette Tour, nous devons le considérer comme un ennemi…'' Fit un autre.

''L'ARMÉE DOIT ÊTRE ENVOYÉE !'' Cria un troisième, avant que beaucoup d'entre eux n'entre en plein débat.

''Mauviettes…'' Commenta Jycrain, à la surprise des autres membres.

''QUOI ?!'' Cria Michelo, indigné.

''JYCRAIN, COMMENT OSES-TU !'' Ajouta Belno, dans le même état.

''Je vous dit que, aussi loin que ça me concerne, envoyé l'armée n'est rien d'autre que velléitaire. C'est dangereux… Trop dangereux…'' Fit le bleu en tremblant. ''VOUS NE COMPRENEZ ABSOLUEMNT RIEN ! EN CE MOMENT, IL N'Y A QU'UN SEUL MOYEN DE DÉTRUIRE LA TOUR DU PARADIS ! LE SATELLITE MAGIQUE ETHERION !'' Argumenta-t-il, au choc de tous les conseillers.

''LA MAGIE DE DESTRUCTION QUI TRANSCENDE L'ESPACE ET LE TEMPS ?!'' Cria Michelo.

''ES-TU FOU ?!'' Ajouta Belno.

''ETHERION EST NOTRE ARME ULTIME ! C'EST BIEN PLUS DANGEREUX QUE LE R-SYSTEM !'' Ajouta le conseiller maigrichon, Yajima soupirant en entendant les autres.

''Mais le satellite magique peut cibler n'importe quoi en surface. Et si nous voulons détruire cette immense structure, Etherion est la seule solution.'' Expliqua Jycrain, s'étant un peu calmé.

''Je suis d'accord avec lui.'' Fit Ultear en levant la main.

''ULTEAR ! PAS TOI AUSSI !''

''Il y a neuf d'entre nous. Si trois autres membres sont d'accord avec ça, alors nous utiliserons Etherion.'' Annonça Yajima.

''NOUS N'AVONS PAS LE TEMPS POUR ÇA ! NOUS NE POUVONS PAS LAISSER LE R-SYSTEM ÊTRE UTILISÉ !'' S'écria Jycrain.

* * *

''Huh ?'' Fit un garde de la Tour en ayant entendu du bruit, avant que la mage en armure ne l'assomme.

''C'EST ERZA !'' ''ELLE TRANSPORTE LA FILLE DANS SON DOS !'' S'écrièrent-ils, avant de se faire assommer par la rousse, sauf un qu'elle plaqua contre le mur.

''Où est Jellal ?'' Demanda-t-elle, assommant quelques secondes après en obtenant aucune réponse.

''Erza…'' Fit Lucy dans son sommeil, resserrant son étreinte sur la mage écarlate, cette action apaisant légèrement les deux filles.

* * *

''Ça fait beaucoup de gardes…'' Commenta Gray en voyant une allée de garde sur les escaliers à l'extérieur de la Tour.

''On s'en fout ! On passe en les écrasants !'' S'écria Natsu, alors que le mage de glace l'attrapa à la veste.

''Pour une fois réfléchi, crétin. Ils ont Erza, Happy et Lucy. On va les foutre en danger si nous fonçons dans le tas.'' Expliqua le disciple d'Ul.

''Ouais ben si on reste là, on aura aucune chance si on se fait prendre, abruti de glaçon. En plus, la Tour est juste droit devant !'' Répliqua-t-il, alors qu'une bosse se forma dans l'eau derrière eux.

''Juvia a trouvé une autre entrée, au sous-sol de la Tour, sous l'eau.'' Fit la mage d'eau en émergeant discrètement de cet élément.

''Sérieusement ?! Bien joué !'' Complimenta Gray, un sourire au visage.

''Ah… Gray-sama a complimenté Juvia…'' Se fit la mage d'eau, un grand sourire au visage avant de redevenir sérieuse. ''C'est un voyage qui prendra environ dix minutes sous l'eau. Mais retenir votre respiration aussi longtemps ne sera pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

''Dix minutes ? C'est absolument rien !'' ''Ouais !'' Firent Natsu et Gray, avant de laisser un petit moment de silence tout en se regardant tous les trois.

''Il manque quelqu'un pour ce gag…'' Firent les trois mages en même temps.

''S'il vous plaît, porter ceci. Ça utilise l'eau pour entourer votre tête d'air, pour que vous puissiez ainsi respirer sous l'eau.'' Fit-elle en créant une sphère d'eau, que les deux mages mirent sur leurs têtes avant de plonger.

* * *

Une grotte aménagée. Ou quelque chose du genre. En tout cas, avec toutes ces pierres, cette eau et ces pontons en bois, ça ressemble fortement à une grotte aménagée.

''Alors c'est à ça que ressemble les sous-sol de cette Tour ?'' Demanda Gray en émergeant de l'eau, enlevant la sphère créer par Juvia.

''ERZA ! HAPPY ! LUCY ! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ?!'' Cria Natsu, à la surprise des deux autres mages tandis que des gardes arrivèrent de partout.

''QUI ÊTES-VOUS !'' Demandèrent-ils.

''Eh merde… Crétin de flammèche… Bon, je suppose qu'on a pas le choix : il va falloir se battre.'' Fit le mage de glace.

''Juvia est prête…'' Ajouta la mage d'eau.

''Qui somme-nous ?! VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS RECONNAÎTRE DES BONS COMBATTANTS QUAND VOUS EN VOYEZ ?!'' Cria le rose en défonçant un poteau, faisant s'écrouler le ponton où les gardes se tenaient. ''NOUS SOMMES DE FAIRY TAIL, ABRUTIS !'' Annonça-t-il en s'enflammant, assommant quelques gardes.

''Toi ma jolie, tu nous échapperas pas.'' Firent certains gardes en s'élançant vers la mage, épée à la main et tentant de la trancher, alors que le corps de la bleue se transforma en eau dès le contact avec les lames, ne recevant ainsi aucun dégât de la part des sous-fifres. ''QUI EST CETTE FILLE ?!'' S'écrièrent-ils, surpris.

''Water Slice !'' Lança-t-elle, lançant des lames d'eau sur les gardes qui s'en était pris à elle.

''CE MEC EST TORSE NU : C'EST UNE PROIE FACILE !'' S'écrièrent certains gardes, avant de recevoir un coup dans la tête de la part du disciple d'Ul, les envoyant voler plus loin.

''Ice Make : Hammer !'' Lança-t-il, écrasant les gardes et les gelant tout en détruisant une partie du ponton, avant que les trois mages n'enchaînent les attaques les uns après autres, finissant par vaincre tous les gardes tandis qu'une trappe vers l'étage supérieur s'ouvrit.

''Une sorte de porte s'est ouverte !'' Commenta le rose.

''Ils nous demandent de monter ?'' Se demanda Gray.

* * *

''Jellal-sama, à quoi pensez-vous ?! Laissez les intrus entrer comme ça ?!'' Demanda l'homme à celui assis.

''Je te l'ai dit, c'est un jeu. Tous ce que ça signifie, c'est que ces gars ont complété un niveau.'' Répondit-il, sous le regard interrogateur de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. ''Ça commence à devenir intéressant, Hahaha…''

''Toutefois, si nous n'en finissons pas vite avec cette cérémonie, tôt ou tard le Conseil aura vent de ceci.'' Fit L'homme.

''Vidaldas… Tu t'inquiètes encore pour ça ? Rien ne peut l'arrêter.'' Sourit Jellal, alors que les trois intrus montèrent à l'étage, les deux évadées continuèrent leur chemin, et que Reiji leva la main, à la surprise d'Ork.

* * *

''IL NOUS FAUT ENCORE DEUX VOTES ! IL NE NOUS RESTE PLUS BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS !'' S'impatienta Jycrain.

* * *

''Pas pour ce Conseil inutile en tout cas !'' Reprit Jellal, un large sourire au visage.

* * *

''BÂTARD CUBIQUE ! T'ES OÙ ?!'' Cria Natsu.

''Avec tout le bordel qu'on a foutu, il devrait venir vers nous. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on devrait se cacher dans le coin.'' Fit Gray.

''De plus, la porte c'est ouverte… Probablement d'autre part, avec de la magie… Juvia… Pense qu'on a été repéré depuis longtemps…'' Partagea la bleue en se retournant vers les deux autres mages.

''Il sont probablement en train de se moquer de nous…'' Commenta le mage de glace. ''Natsu…'' Appela-t-il soudainement.

''Quoi, crétin de glaçon ?'' Demanda-t-il, s'enflammant tout en dévisageant le disciple d'Ul et en collant son front sur ce dernier.

''Rien. Abruti.'' Répondit l'autre, dévisageant le mage de feu tout en secouant son pantalon pour qu'il sèche plus vite.

''Alors pourquoi tu m'as appelé, cerveau glacé ?''

''Pour rien, cerveau fondu.''

''Tu veux te battre ? Enfoiré !''

''P'têt bien, crétin !''

''VOILÀ LES INTRUS ! NEUTRALISEZ-LES !'' Cria des gardes en arrivant dans la pièce, faisant se retourner tous les mages vers eux.

''Ces gars ne comprendront jamais…'' Commenta le rose en se mettant en position de combat, avant de regarder avec surprise, comme les deux autres mages, Erza arrivait derrière les gardes et les assommaient les uns après les autres tout en faisant en sorte que Lucy reste dans son dos.

''ERZA !'' Fit Gray en souriant.

''T… Trop cool !'' Commenta Juvia, alors que la rousse remarqua les trois mages. « Hmhmhm… Je parie que Lucy aimerait être réveillée en ce moment. » Pensa la bleue en riant et rougissant un peu, remarquant la blonde enlacée l'écarlate.

''Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?'' Demanda la mage en armure.

''POURQUOI ?! SI NOUS LAISSONS CES PUNKS ARROGANTS NOUS MARCHER DESSUS, QUEL SERA LA RÉPUTATION DE LA GUILDE ?! J'AI UN COMBAT À FINIR AVEC CE TYPE CUBIQUE !'' Fit-il, surprenant la mage de rang S alors que la constellationniste commença à bouger et à gémir, ouvrant les yeux.

''Huh ?'' Fit-t-elle, ouvrant en grand les yeux et voyant qu'elle enlaçait la rousse tandis que les mages la regardèrent, avant qu'elle ne devienne rouge. ''A-ah ! E-Erza-san ! Désolée !'' Structura-t-elle, gênée.

''C'est bon. Ce n'est rien.'' Sourit la rousse, avant qu'elle ne détache son amie et l'aide à descendre de son dos. ''Repartez.'' Commanda-t-elle, à la surprise des autres. ''Une fois que je vous ramènerais Happy, repartez. Vous ne devriez pas être ici.''

''Erza…'' Fit la bleue

''OÙ EST HAPPY ?! JE NE VEUX PAS LE LAISSER SEUL PLUS LONGTEMPS !'' Cria le dragon slayer.

''Avec Miliana, mais je m'en occupe…'' Répondit-elle.

''OÙ EST-ELLE ?!'' Demanda-t-il, la mage écarlate restant un moment à le regarder avec surprise.

''Je ne sais pas.'' Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

''TRÈS BIEN ! J'AI COMPRIS !'' Hurla-t-il en commençant à partir.

''TU AS COMPRIS QUOI ?!'' Hurla Gray, les yeux sortants des orbites à cause de la surprise tout en passant du regard de Natsu à Erza.

''J'AI COMPRIS QU'HAPPY NOUS ATTENDS POUR LE SAUVER !'' Répondit-il, avant de partir en courant.

''Natsu !'' Appela Juvia, le susnommé ne l'écoutant pas et criant « Happy, je viens te sauver ! ».

''O-oy, Natsu…'' Appela la mage en armure.

''Ce crétin part encore tête la première.'' Commenta le disciple d'Ul, agacé.

''Suivons-le !'' Proposa Lucy, avant de se faire stopper par Erza.

''Non. Repartez.'' Ordonna-t-elle, tendant le bras avec une épée à la main.

''Erza !'' Appela Gray.

''Miliana aime tout ce qui est relié au chat, elle ne fera pas de mal à Happy. Je serais responsable du retour de Natsu et Happy. Mais vous, partez immédiatement.'' Répondit-elle en se retournant à moitié.

''Erza-san, nous repartirons tous ensemble.'' Déclara Lucy.

''C'est mon combat. Je ne veux pas vous impliquez plus dedans.'' Annonça la mage en armure, leur montrant une nouvelle fois son dos.

''Nous sommes déjà complètement impliqués. Tu as vu comment Natsu était.'' Commença le mage de glace, la rousse ne répondant pas et tournant le dos.

''… Erza-san, c'est quoi cette Tour ? Et qui est Jellal-san ?'' Demanda la blonde, l'écarlate commençant à se tendre à ces questions. ''Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. Si tu ne veux pas, on comprendra.'' Reprit-elle, regardant son amie d'un air inquiet, avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de pencher la tête sur le côté tout en souriant. ''Ces types ont déclaré être tes anciens nakamas, mais nous aussi nous sommes tes nakamas. On sera toujours là pour toi, peu importe quand et pourquoi.''

''R… Repartez…'' S'obstina-t-elle, tremblant un peu.

''Erza-san…''

''C'est pas du tout toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous épargnes pas toutes ces foutaises et nous dis pas « venez avec moi », comme tu as l'habitude de faire ? On t'aidera. Même toi tu peux avoir peur une fois de temps en temps.'' Déclara le disciple d'Ul, la concernée se retournant vers eux avec des larmes à un œil, à la surprise des trois mages et sous le regard inquiet et attristé de la mage des clés, serrant son poing près de son cœur.

''Désolée…'' S'excusa-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. ''Ce combat… Peu importe que je gagne ou que je perde… Je disparaîtrais du monde public.''

''QUOI !?'' ''ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI ?!'' S'écrièrent respectivement Lucy et Gray, surpris.

''C'est un futur inévitable, donc…'' Commença la rousse, serrant les poings pour se calmer un peu. ''Donc… Je vais tout vous dire tant que je suis encore ici.'' Reprit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. ''Cette Tour est appelé « Tour du Paradis », aussi connu sous le nom de « R-System ».'' Fit-elle, la mage des esprits assombrissant et durcissant soudainement son regard à ce nom. ''Il y a dix ans, un culte qui adoré la magie noire voulait construire une tour, afin d'utiliser une magie capable de « ressusciter les morts ». Le projet n'aurait pas été approuvé par le gouvernement ou le Conseil de la Magie, ils ont donc secrètement capturés des esclaves à travers le monde pour construire cette Tour… Quand j'étais petite, j'étais l'une de ceux qui ont été capturés et emmenés ici.'' Déclara-t-elle, sous le choc de la mage d'eau et du mage de glace, alors que la mage stellaire eut un regard emplit de colère et serra les poings.

''C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontrée Jellal.''

_Suite à une tentative d'évasion ratée, notre petit groupe, composé de Miliana, Shou, Simon, Wally, Jellal et moi, avons été interrogé sur l'instigateur de ce plan. La femme qui dirigeait le culte de cette Tour m'avait désigné comme l'instigatrice de l'évasion, et m'a emmené dans ce qu'on appelé à l'époque la chambre disciplinaire… J'ai été battue dans cette chambre, et j'y ai perdu mon œil droit._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé après. J'étais à peine consciente. Mais je sais que j'avais été enfermé dans une cellule peu de temps après, auquel seul un couloir y menait. Et ensuite, je ne sais pas combien de temps après, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un qui venait pour moi._

''_ERZA ! ERZA !'' M'appelait Jellal, épée à la main. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Je reconnaissais à peine sa voix, et j'étais tellement blessée que je me foutais totalement de qui pouvais venir. Jellal, elle, accourait vers ma nouvelle cellule, et elle m'y a trouvait à terre, sanglante et battue. ''OY, OY ! TIENS BON !'' Me cria-t-elle, avant de voir l'état de mon œil. ''UW__AH ! T-TON œil ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE… ! C__omment… Comment peuvent-ils faire une chose pareil… QU'AVONS-NOUS FAIT POUR MÉRITER ÇA ?! BÂTARDS !'' Cria-t-elle, tapant du poing dans le sol alors que je commençais à la reconnaître._

''_Jellal… C'est toi… ?'' Demandais-je, faiblement._

''_Erza… Dieu merci ! C'est bon, je suis là pour te sauver !'' Me rassura-t-elle._

''_Me sauver… C… Comment ?'' Demandais-je faiblement, un peu surprise._

''_Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible maintenant. Nous pouvons que combattre.'' Sourit-elle, ayant vaincu des gardes, sauf un._

''_Combattre…'' Articulais-je, difficilement._

''_SALE GAMINE !'' Cria un garde qui venait d'arriver, frappant Jellal derrière sa tête avec un bâton avant d'enchaîner plusieurs attaques, d'autres gardes le rejoignant après._

''_JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE !'' ''ELLE EN A TUÉ TROIS AUTRES !'' ''UNE SALE PUNK COMME ELLE !'' ''NE LA TUE PAS SIMPLEMENT !'' ''NOUS DEVONS FAIRE D'ELLE UN EXEMPLE !'' Crièrent-ils, battant tellement Jellal qu'elle s'évanouit, et me libérant de cette cellule pour que je rejoigne les autres._

_J'avais trouvé assez de force pour suivre les gardes, qui me forçaient à avancer. Les gardes m'avaient mis un bandeau sur l'œil droit. J'avais retrouvé une assez bonne vue et ouïe pour pouvoir entendre mes compagnons de cellule. Ils étaient horrifiés de voir mon état, alors que je marchais en tremblant au milieu d'eux._

''_ERZA !'' ''NEE-SAN !'' Me crièrent-ils, mais je ne les écoutais pas et continuait d'avancer._

''_Oy… Est-ce que ça va ?'' ''IDIOT ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'ELLE AILLE BIEN ?!'' Firent d'autres._

''_Qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à Jellal ? Elle… Est partie te sauver quand les gardes ne faisaient pas attention.'' Me demanda Simon, alors que je tremblais à cette question. ''Erza…''_

''_Laisse-la se reposer. Pauvre enfant… Elle a du subir d'horribles choses dans cette chambre.'' Le coupa Rob-jiji. C'était un mage de Fairy Tail, comme le prouvait son grand tatouage orange de la guilde dans son dos, mais il a été capturé il y a quelques années. Et les années en cellule lui avaient terni la santé. Rob-jiji était devenu un vieil homme maigre à la peau pâle, avec de longs cheveux blancs et des sourcils longs et gris, et il portait, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, un simple short beige en haillons. _

''_Mais, Jellal est…'' Tenta Simon, mais Rob-jiji lui fit signe de se taire._

''_Elle a du être prise à sa place.'' Comprit-il, alors que les larmes s'accumulèrent chez Shou._

''_Je… Je… Je ne peux pas en supporter plus… Je veux sortir… JE NE VEUX PAS ÊTRE ICI !'' Cria-t-il, le bruit amenant des gardes d'une cellule voisines, un homme et une femme._

''_QUELS SONT CES BRUITS !'' Crièrent-ils, des lances en main._

''_Sale gosse, vous devriez la fermer ! Continue de pleurer et je vais te couper la langue !'' Cria la garde._

''_Calme-toi, Shou.'' Tenta Wally, sans réussir._

''_C'est bon, Shou. Jiji est là.'' Le rassura Rob-jiji, mais n'y arrivant pas non plus, tandis que je mettais mes mains sur mes oreilles pour arrêter ces choses qui me traumatisait, tout en me rappelant de ce que m'avais dit Jellal : « combattre »._

_Je suppose que le fait de me rappeler plusieurs fois ça ai monté en moi ce qu'il fallait pour combattre. J'ai attrapé la lance de la garde, et ai vaincu les deux gardes, à la surprise de mes compagnons de cellule._

''_C'EST UNE RÉVOLTE !'' Cria l'homme, avant de tomber inconscient._

''_Nous soumettre ou fuir ne nous permettra pas d'obtenir notre liberté. Nous ne pouvons que combattre ! NOUS DEVONS NOUS RELEVER POUR NOTRE LIBERTÉ !'' Criais-je, espérant que toutes les cellules voisines m'aient entendu…_

''… Nous nous somme levés pour notre liberté, et sauvé Jellal. À ce temps là, Jellal était notre leader à tous. Elle avait un grand sens de la justice. C'était aussi mon idole… Mais… Avec le temps qui passait, Jellal a changé…''

''_Si quelqu'un pouvait être appelé le Mal, je l'appellerais comme ça.''_

* * *

La révolte était lancée. Pas de retour en arrière possible. Ou bien ils arrivaient à vaincre tous les membres du culte et obtenaient leurs libertés, ou bien ils allaient se faire battre et subir une punition deux fois pire que ceux qu'ils avaient avant, ou la mort. Penser à ces choses suffisait pour gonfler le moral et le courage des prisonniers.

''_UNE RÉVOLTE !'' _Crièrent les gardes

''_ÉCRASER-LES !'' _Hurlèrent les deux camps.

''_NE SOUS-ESTIMER PAS MAD DOG WALLY !'' _Cria le jeune garçon en assommant des gardes.

''_MERCI À VOUS BÂTARDS DE M'AVOIR ENTRAÎNER !'' _Cria Simon tout en assommant d'autres avec son pied.

''_UNE BANDE D'ESCLAVES PENSENT QU'ILS PEUVENT PRENDRE L'AVANTAGE SUR NOUS ?!'' ''TUER-LES TOUS !'' ''TUER TOUS CES REBELLES !'' _Crièrent les gardes pour s'encourager.

''_NE SOYEZ PAS EFFRAYÉS ! LE NOMBRE EST DE NOTRE CÔTÉ !'' ''PRENEZ LEURS ARMES !'' ''NOUS AURONS NOTRE LIBERTÉ !'' _Firent de même les prisonniers, alors que les deux camps se rencontrèrent et s'affrontèrent, nombre de gardes tombant face aux prisonniers qui perdaient que peu de personnes.

* * *

Ce type pouvait continuer, Jellal ne laissera pas échapper un mot de plainte. Pas un seul. Or de question de donner du plaisir à ce gros porc qui la fouette et à cette salope qui fume tranquillement sa pipe, assise derrière lui. Il peut continuer de la fouetter autant qu'il veut, Jellal ne dira rien et subira. Ce gros porc se fatiguera avant même qu'elle n'est dite un seul mot… _**Et il paiera**_…

''_Cette gamine… Elle ne souffle même pas un mot… Ce n'est pas du tout marrant.'' _Commenta le garde enrobé, tenant l'épaule qui maintenait son fouet.

''_Tu te souviens de cette autre gamine il y a quelques jours ? Elle était toujours effrayée et en train de chialer.'' _Lui rappela la femme.

''_Ouais, ça. C'était un merveilleux travail.'' _Déclara l'autre, faisant rire d'un rire sombre la femme. _''Oy, sale mioche, connais-tu la tâche sacrée à compléter le R-System ?'' _Demanda-t-il, attrapant la bouche de Jellal dans sa main et levant sa tête, ses yeux étant un peu sans vie._ ''Le jour où cette Tour sera construite, vous serez tous emmenés au Paradis. Le R-System peut revivre notre Dieu. Le dernier des mages noirs.'' _Déclara-t-il, n'obtenant pas un mot de la part de la fille.

''_La ferme, gros porc.'' _Déclara Jellal, énervant l'insulté.

''_QUOI ?! T'AS DIT QUOI ?! TU PENSES QUE C'EST QUELQUE CHOSE QUE TU PEUX DIRE À UN GRAND PRÊTRE COMME MOI ?!'' _Hurla-t-il, énerver et fouettant la bleue avec une nouvelle ardeur.

''_T'occupes pas de ce que les gamins disent.'' _Apaisa la femme tout en enlevant sa pipe, l'autregarde arrêtant et haletant tout en dévisageant la prisonnière. _''Allons-y. On doit encore faire bosser ces pitoyables esclaves, après tout.'' _Reprit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

''_JUSQU'À CE QUE TU AIS APPRIS À RESPECTER NOTRE DIEU, TU NE SORTIRAS PAS UN PIED EN DEHORS DE CETTE PIÈCE !'' _Cria le garde tout en pointant Jellal du doigt avant de suivre la femme, laissant la jeune fille seul dans la pièce.

''_Dieu… Huh…'' _Se fit Jellal. _''Il n'y a pas de truc pareil… Je n'ai pas besoin d'un Dieu qui ne peut même pas sauver un enfant comme moi… Même si il est réel… Je les hais…'' _Déclara-t-elle.

''_Haine__…'' _Fit faiblement une voix sombre et plutôt féminine, ne se faisant pas entendre.

''_Je les déteste tous… Ces types… Leur Dieu… Je déteste le monde entier…'' _Déclara-t-elle tout en serrant les dents.

''_La Haine me rends plus fort…'' _Reprit la voix de façon plus forte, interpellant la fille qui regarda de tous les côtés. _''Ces pions arrogants… J'étais là depuis le début !''_

''_QUI… QUI EST-LÀ ?!'' _Criala bleue.

''_Et pourtant, ils veulent me ressusciter… Ils veulent me donner une forme physique.'' _Fit la voix tandis qu'une sorte de fumée commença à envahir la pièce.

''_OÙ ES-TU ?''_

''_Peu importe la foi que tu possèdes, c'est futile. Sans une puissante haine, tu ne peux ressentir ma présence.''_

''_MONTRE-TOI !''_

''_Tu es vraiment chanceuse, gamine. Tu vas avoir la chance de rencontrer le Dieu vénéré par tant de personnes. Mon nom est Zeref. La Haine est la raison de mon existence.'' _Expliqua la voix, un tourbillon entourant Jellal tandis qu'un crâne se matérialisa à l'intérieur du tourbillon.

* * *

''_AUJOURD'HUI NOUS ALLONS LIBÉRER LE SECTEUR 8 ! GAMBATTE (: ALLONS-Y) TOUT LE MONDE !'' _Commanda Erza, portantun bouclier, une épée et une armure.

''_ON NE PEUT PAS ! IL Y A TROP DE SOLDATS !'' _Répondit Simon.

''_MAIS SI ON NE SAUVE PAS JELLAL RAPIDEMENT, ALORS…'' _Répondit la jeune fille en se retournant vers lui, Simon la regardant avec un air sérieux et en rougissant un peu.

''_Tu as peur, Simon ?''_ Sourit Wally, mettant une main sur l'épaule du susnommé.

''_Erza…'' _Fit-il, enlevant la main de Wally et s'avançant vers la susnommée. _''Est-ce que tu aimes Jellal ?'' _Demanda-t-il soudainement, prenant la concernée de court.

''_P-pourquoi tu parles de ça d'un coup ? Maintenant n'est pas le moment d'en parler…'' _Répondit-elle, toute rouge.

''_Erza, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te…'' _Commença-t-il, sous le regard joyeux de Wally, avant que le premier ne reçoive, à la surprise de tous, une attaque explosive dans le menton, l'envoyant valser au loin.

''_DES MAGES !'' _Crièrent des prisonniers en voyant des gardes en tenue de culte s'approchaient, des bâtons magiques en main.

''_SIMON !'' _AppelaMiliana, les larmes aux yeux alors que le susnommé resta au sol, inconscient, et que d'autres attaques balayèrent les troupes des prisonniers, à la surprise de la rousse qui resta immobile, les attaques ne la touchant étrangement pas.

''_FUYEZ ! BATTEZ EN RETRAITE ! ON NE PEUT PAS BATTRE CES MAGES !'' _Crièrent les prisonniers tout en fuyant.

''_VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ! N'ABANDONNEZ PAS ! NOUS DEVONS NOUS BATTRE OU MOURIR !'' _Leur cria Erza, les prisonniers ne l'écoutant pas et criant de courir pour leur vie. _''NOUS DEVONS SAUVER JELLAL !'' _Cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'un garde lançant une attaque sur elle.

''_ERZA !'' ''NEE-SAN !'' _Crièrent respectivement Wally et Shou, désespérés, l'écarlate levant son bouclier pour se protéger alors que Rob s'interposa pour arrêter l'attaque et la protéger.

''_ROB !'' ''ROB JII-SAN !'' _Crièrent des personnes, les larmes aux yeux.

''_Humph… Un vieux croûton comme moi… A pu faire quelque chose… Au final… Même si j'ai abandonné la « magie » il y a longtemps… Erza-chan, tu as un potentiel illimité…'' _Déclara-t-il avec difficulté.

''_OJII-SAAAAN !'' _Cria la concerné, les larmes aux yeux alors que les deux se remémorèrent de la première fois où Rob lui avait parlé de la magie à Erza.

* * *

''_C'est ton cœur.'' _Commença-t-il, un sourire au visage.

''_Mon cœur ?'' _Demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre les paroles.

''_Aye. Tout commence quand tu crois en ce que tu fais avec ton cœur. Tu peux penser par exemple au tarot, à la croyance, aux prières et à la « magie ». C'est une chose que seule les croyants peuvent expérimenté. Seuls ceux qui croient que la magie existe, qui croient en eux-mêmes, et croient qu'ils peuvent coexister avec la nature peuvent utiliser la « magie ».'' _Expliqua Rob tout en souriant.

''_La magie… C'est cool !'' _Fit Erza en souriant, avant de jouer au sorcière avec un balai entre ses jambes et en sautant. _''Moi, je deviendrais une mage un jour ! Et je volerais dans le ciel sur un balai !''_

''_Je sais que tu le peux.'' _Sourit le vieil homme pour l'encourager.

''_Je serais libre… Dans le ciel… ! Et quand je volerais, je t'emmènerais avec moi, Ojii-san !'' _Sourit-elle de joie.

* * *

''_Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je retrouverais un tel sourire… Dans cet endroit…'' _Commença le vieil homme en s'écroulant sur ses genoux, la rousse accourant vers lui pour le rattraper.

''_OJII-SAN !'' _Cria Erza, les larmes à l'oeil.

''_La liberté est dans ton cœur…'' _Reprit le vieil homme, avant de s'évanouir sur le sol, ventre au sol et montrant son appartenance à Fairy Tail. _''Erza-chan… Ton rêve sera certainement accompli…'' _Ajouta-t-il, avant de s'éteindre, le sourire aux lèvres.

''_OJIIIII-SAAAAAN !''_ Cria-t-elle, en larmes et genoux au sol, à côté du corps du mage de Fairy Tail.

''_On doit emmener Simon dans un endroit sûr. ERZA ! BATTONS EN RETRAITE !'' _Lui cria Wally, la susnommé continuant de crier tandis que les armes au sol tremblèrent et flottèrent, à la surprise de tous. _''Erza ?'' _Appela-t-il une seconde fois, la rousse continuant de crier tandis que sa puissance s'éveilla, écrasant le sol.

''_Eh ?'' ''Les armes flottent ?'' ''ILS FLOTTENT VERS NOUS !'' _Firent les mages, avant de se faire attaquer de toute part par les armes et de se faire vaincre, les armes s'arrêtant une fois que l'écarlate avaient arrêté de crier et haletait, regardant ses mains malgré les larmes qui coulait encore de son œil.

''_GÉNIAL ! GÉNIAL ! ELLE LES A BATTU EN UN INSTANT !'' _Cria Mad Dog d'un air souriant.

''_Nee-san peut utiliser la magie…'' _Fit Shou, admiratif.

''_C'est de la magie…'' _Se dit la concernée en regardant sa main._ « On peut le faire. Je peux sauver Jellal avec cette puissance ! Et jii-san… JE GAGNERAIS MA LIBERTÉ ! » _Pensa-t-elle, se levant et essuyant ses larmes. _''TOUS AVEC MOI !'' _Cria-t-elle, brandissant son épée en l'air alors que les prisonniers lancèrent des cris d'approbation.

* * *

''_A-attends… E-excuse-nous… N-nous sommes vraiment désolés… O-on ne voulait pas faire ça… J-je veux dire… On ne faisait que ce qu'on nous demandait de faire… On n'avait pas le choix…''_ Commença la femme, transpirant de peur et entourée de quelques autres membres de culte, qui étaient dans le même état qu'elle.

''_N-nous sommes les derniers membres restants du culte… Vous avez gagné !'' _Tenta l'homme obèse, alors qu'Erza continua d'avancer avec deux épées dans chaque main.

''_O-on peut régler ça pacifiquement… ? Non… ?'' _Proposa la chef.

''_Dégagez.'' _Ordonna la rousse, avant d'attaquer les 4 membres de cultes et de les mettre KO sur le coup. Elle les passa ensuite et couru dans les couloirs, avant d'arriver dans la chambre où Jellal était enfermée. Bien que l'état de l'enfant était inquiétant, étant donné qu'elle avait de nombreuses blessures et qu'elle était ligotée, le maillot ne couvrant plus que sa poitrine, la rousse sourit en la remarquant. _''JELLAL ! C'EST BON ! TOUT EST FINI ! NOUS NOUS SOMMES BATTUS, COMME TU L'AS DIT !'' _Fit-elle avec enthousiasme tout en coupant la corde qui ligoté la bleue._ ''Simon… A été gravement blessé… Et Rob-ojii-san… A sacrifié sa vie pour me protéger… Et il y a eu bien d'autres sacrifices… Mais… MAIS NOUS LES AVONS BATTUS ! NOUS POUVONS MAINTENANT ÊTRE LIBRES !'' _Cria-t-elle de joie et les larmes à l'œil, tandis que Jellal essaya avec difficulté de se relever. _''Allez ! Wally et les autres ont volé leur bateau ! On peut partir de cet île pour toujours !'' _Fit-elle avec entrain tout en aidant la bleue à se relever.

''_Er… Za…'' _Appela-t-elle avec difficulté, interpellant la susnommée tandis qu'elle l'enlaça. _''Il n'y a pas besoin de fuir…'' _Commença-t-elle, le visage inexpressif et à l'incompréhension de l'écarlate, avant qu'elle ne resserre l'étreinte.

''_Jel… Lal ?'' _Appela-t-elle.

''_La vraie liberté est ici.'' _Fit la bleue, un visage sombre et un sourire très mauvais.

* * *

La liberté ! Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait cru la voir un jour. Et pourtant, la voilà ! Enfin ! Ils sont enfin libérés de cette prison ! De cette torture !

Chacun fêtait cette liberté nouvellement acquise à sa façon. En dansant. En s'enlaçant. En criant et pleurant leur joie. Ou simplement en discutant ou en regardant ce que le bateau, qu'ils avaient réussis à voler, contenait. Comme le faisait Wally et Miliana.

''_Hey ! Regarde ça ! C'est un lacrima-film !'' _S'exclama Wally en tenant une boîte dans sa main.

''_Myaa ? C'est quoi un « lacrima-film » ?'' _Demanda Miliana.

''_C'est un lacrima avec un film enregistré dedans ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils avaient quelque chose du genre…'' _Expliqua-t-il.

''_C'est quoi un film ?'' _Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

''_C'est une histoire ! C'est comme un jeu interprété par des acteurs. Remarque, je n'en ai moi-même jamais vu un !'' _Fit-il avec entrain, avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et de lancer une projection dans les airs, à la surprise des deux enfants alors que la scène montrait un homme tenant un pistolet et tirant sur quelqu'un, au milieu d'une rue.

''_Dommage, Tony Joe. Ta destinée est arrivée à sa fin le moment où tu m'as rencontré.'' _Fit l'homme dans le film tout en rattrapant un chapeau.

''_TROP COOOOOL !''_ Cria Wally, des étoiles dans les yeux alors que Miliana sembla trouver la situation choquante.

Shou, lui, s'appuyait sur le rebord du navire, regardant la Tour incomplète.

''_Nee-san est en retard…'' _Fit-il.

* * *

''_Jellal… ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? On doit s'enfuir ensemble !'' _Fit Erza, voyant la susnommée marchait en titubant dans les couloirs.

''_Erza… Dans ce monde, la liberté n'est qu'une vulgaire illusion…'' _Commença-t-elle, surprenant la susnommée. _''J'en suis venu à réaliser ça. Ce que nous devons chercher n'est pas cette pitoyable « liberté »… Je cherche la vraie liberté. Celle offerte par le monde de Zeref !'' _Sourit-elle d'un air fou, donnant des frissons à la rousse. _''Je peux maintenant un peu comprendre comment ils se sentent. Ils essayaient de ressusciter Zeref dans ce monde. Mais ils étaient de pitoyables croyants qui ne pouvaient même pas ressentir la présence de leur Maître. N'est-ce pas ?'' _Fit-elle, écrasant du pied l'un des gardes que la rousse avait vaincu. _''Je vais prendre possession de cette Tour. Je vais compléter le R-System, et ressusciter Zeref.'' _Sourit-elle.

''_Qu… Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas… ? Jellal… Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles…'' _Trembla Erza.

''_Inutile !'' _Déclara Jellal, tuant le garde et souriant en se faisant asperger du sang de ce dernier, alors qu'Erza mis ses mains devant sa bouche et trembla encore plus, les larmes à l'œil.

''_S… S'il te plaît… Arrête…'' _Supplia un garde, avant que Jellal ne bouge son bras gauche vers le mur et tue le garde, se faisant un peu asperger par son sang.

''_De la magie… ?'' _Demanda Erza, la bleue souriant encore plus et continuant son massacre. _''ARRÊTE ÇA ! JELLAL !'' _Cria-t-elle, stoppant la susnommée.

''_M'arrêter ? Est-ce que tu ne haïs pas ces personnes, Erza ?'' _Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Erza, laissant un garde s'enfuir.

''_Je… Si, mais…''_

''_Inutile. Tu ne pourras jamais ressentir la puissance de Zeref comme ça.'' _Déclara-t-elle, avant de faire exploser le garde, Erza secouant la tête pour ne plus voir de sang couler tandis que la bleue explosa de rire.

''_Jellal… Retiens-toi… Je suis sûre que c'est parce que tu as été torturée… Tu n'est pas…''_

''_Tout va bien chez moi.'' _Coupa Jellal, à la surprise de l'écarlate. _''Erza… Complétons le R-System… Non, la « Tour du Paradis »… Ensemble ! Et ensuite, nous pourrons ressusciter Zeref !'' _Proposa-t-elle.

''_ARRÊTE DE DIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! NOUS PARTONS DE CETTE ÎLE, POUR TOUJOURS !'' _Cria Erza, obtenant un regard dur de la bleue avant qu'elle ne l'envoie valser vers les murs, la rousse finissant par atterrir sur un chantier de construction.

''_Vas-t'en. Si tu tiens vraiment à partir, alors vas-t'en et part par toi-même.'' _Sourit-elle, regardant la rousse de haut et avec un air sombre.

''… _Par moi-même ?'' _Demanda la fille au sol en tremblant, tandis qu'une lueur de magie enveloppa Jellal, lui donnant une apparence plus masculine lorsque la lueur s'évanouit.

''_Je vais prendre les autres. J'ai besoin d'eux pour m'aider à construire la Tour du Paradis.'' _Commença-t-elle, d'une voix plus grave et masculine tandis que l'écarlate la regarda en tremblant, cette première déchirant le restant de son maillot. _''Que dis-tu de mon corps d'homme ? Plutôt réussi, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est plutôt le cas. Je suis un homme maintenant. Afin de me rapprocher encore plus de Zeref !'' _S'exclama-t-il, à l'incompréhension de la rousse._ ''Oh, et ne t'inquiètes pas… Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je vais leur donner à tous des vêtements, de la nourriture et du repos. Contrôler tes ouvriers par la force et la peur est incroyablement inefficace.''_

''_De quoi tu parles ? … Tout le monde est déjà sur le bateau ! Ils nous attendent ! Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils reviennent ici et travailler !'' _Remarqua-t-elle.

''_Ils prennent tout de travers. Ils ne nous ont jamais donné de raison pour travailler. Je vais leur donner cette raison. Ils travaillerons pour le bien du grand mage : Zeref !'' _Expliqua-t-il.

''_Jellal… S'il te plaît… Ouvre les yeux !'' _Tenta-t-elle une dernière fois, alors qu'il étendit les bras et serra ses mains, des mains faite de magie attrapant Erza au cou et la serrant. _''Ça… Ça fait mal !''_

''_Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer. J'apprécie ce que tu as fait, et d'avoir éliminer ces nuisances pour moi. Tu peux partir de cette île. Tu peux partir trouver ta pitoyable « liberté ».'' _Expliqua-t-il.

''_Jel… Lal…'' _Appela-t-elle, de nouvelles larmes à l'œil.

''_Je doute que je dois te dire de parler de ça à personne. Si le gouvernement est mis au courant à propos de la Tour du Paradis, le plan serait ruiné. Si nous venions à être découvert, je devrais détruire les preuves… Cette Tour, et tous ceux qui y travailleraient. Et tu ne devras jamais retourner ici. Si jamais tu es vu dans la zone, alors je commencerais à les tuer. Voyons voir… Oui, je pense que je tuerais Shou en premier.'' _Fit-il en souriant vicieusement.

''_Jellal…'' _Appela-t-elle une dernière fois, pleurant et le visage tordu par la tristesse.

''_**VOILÀ TA PRÉCIEUSE « LIBERTÉ » ! VIT ! VIT AVEC LA VIE DE TES NAKAMAS QUI RESTERONS DERRIÈRE TOI, ERZA ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !'' **_Rit-il, avant d'envoyer la rousse très loin, dans la mer.

* * *

Son pouvoir était grand. Trop grand pour elle.

Elle n'avait rien pu faire, et la voilà maintenant sur une plage, ses vêtements en lambeaux, fatiguée… Et seule… Seule, et abandonnant ses nakamas derrière elle… Dans cette Tour… Cette Tour, où elle avait perdu nombre de ses nakamas. Cette Tour, où elle leur avait promis la liberté.

Mais elle était faible. Trop faible. Elle avait d'abord perdu Rob-ojii-san. Et maintenant, Jellal et le reste de ses nakamas. La voilà seule, impuissante face à la folie de son ancien nakama. Impuissante, face aux ordres qu'il lui avait donné. Impuissante, face à la magie de Jellal et sa conviction de ressusciter Zeref.

Alors elle laissa, comme la jeune fille impuissante qu'elle est, les larmes coulait, et la tristesse l'envahir. Et elle cria toute sa douleur au ciel. La douleur de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. La douleur de perdre ses nakamas. La douleur de la défaite.

La douleur de la solitude.

* * *

Comment devaient-ils réagir ? L'histoire d'Erza était si attristante, déchirante. D'abord, une vie d'esclave. Puis, lorsqu'elle croyait que tout était fini, un autre drame qui apparaît à elle. Un dilemme qui devait l'envahir tous les jours. L'envie de voir ceux qu'elle a du abandonner, pour les sauver. Et la trahison de sa meilleure amie. C'était vraiment attristant.

Erza leur tournait le dos. Mais la voir en face était inutile. Voir ses tremblements était inutile. Ils le savaient.

Erza pleurait. Elle pleurait du seul œil qui avait survécu à ces atrocités.

''Je vais… Aller combattre Jellal…'' Déclara-t-elle, en larmes.

* * *

**Era.**

''NOUS DEVONS DÉTRUIRE LA TOUR DU PARADIS DE CE MONDE, ET EMPÊCHER JELLAL D'ACTIVER LE R-SYSTEM ! LÀ, MAINTENANT, NOUS N'AVONS PAS D'AUTRES OPTIONS QUE D'UTILISER LE SATELLITE MAGIQUE ETHERION !'' S'écria Jycrain pour convaincre les autres membres.

''Mais…'' ''Ooh…'' Firent Ork et Michelo, dubitatif.

''Le R-System a été interdit depuis les temps anciens. Je pense que tout le monde ici comprends l'implication de tout ça.'' Commenta Ultear, gardant étrangement son calme.

''Utiliser l'Etherion voudrait dire qu'on détruit absolument tout. Ce qui inclus les spectateurs innocents. Tout le monde à l'intérieur de cette Tour va mourir.'' Expliqua Ork.

''Pour protéger le Monde de la Magie, c'est un prix que nous devons payer.'' Répliqua Jycrain.

''Comme Jyc l'a dit, nous sommes tous présents ici grâce aux sacrifices de nombreux autres. C'est aussi apparent dans l'Histoire du Monde de la Magie telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui.'' Commenta Reiji.

''MAIS REIJI-SENSEI, SI NOUS ATTAQUONS LA TERRE DE KAELUM, CELA LAISSERA UNE MARQUE NOIRE DANS TOUTE L'HISTOIRE !'' Récria l'un des conseillers.

''Alors c'est l'un des sacrifices que nous devons faire.'' Affirma Belno.

''BELNO-SENSEI !'' S'écria le conseiller.

''On ne peut pas le laisser ressusciter quelqu'un d'entre les morts. Les enfants doivent comprendre la valeur de la vie. Et ça, on ne peut pas le renier. J'approuve l'utilisation d'Etherion.'' Déclara Belno.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écrièrent quelques membres, Yajima soupirant face à ce débat.

''Il ne faut plus qu'un vote pour.'' Affirma Jycrain.

* * *

''Plus qu'un pour, huh ?'' Demanda Jellal.

''Quoi ? Avez-vous dit quelque chose, Jellal-sama ?'' Demanda Vidaldas.

''Rien… Je parlais juste à moi-même.'' Répondit le concerné. ''Plus qu'une personne avant le « Game Over »… Heheheh…'' Rit-il doucement pour ne pas se faire entendre.

* * *

''Erza-san…'' Appela Lucy, la susnommée se retournant tandis que la première l'enlaça, étendant ses ailes autour de la rousse pour cacher ses larmes, cette dernière ne sachant quoi faire à cette soudaine action. ''Je sais que c'est dur de devoir affronter quelqu'un qu'on aime. C'est déchirant. Notre cœur nous dit d'arrêter avant même qu'on ne soit devant lui. On souhaite régler ces problèmes soit même, mais on ne sait pas comment les régler, ou si on peut le faire seul. Et on se demande à chaque secondes pourquoi tout a tourné comme ça… Mais tu n'es pas seule, Erza-san. Nous sommes là. Nous pouvons t'aider. Partage cette pression que tu portes depuis plus de huit ans avec nous.'' Fit-elle en caressant les cheveux de l'écarlate, cette dernière laissant ses émotions parler quelques secondes de plus et enlaçant la blonde, avant qu'elle n'essuie les larmes de son œil et brise l'étreinte.

''Arigatô, Lucy.'' Remercia-t-elle, la constellationniste rangeant ses ailes et lui souriant chaleureusement et de manière réconfortant pour toute réponse.

''Erza… Ce « Zeref » dont tu parlais…'' Fit Gray, ne continuant pas sa phrase tandis que la concernée soupira.

''Vous l'avez sans doute deviné… Il s'agit du plus brutal et cruel des mages noirs de l'Histoire.'' Répondit-elle.

''C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…'' Fit la mage des clés, les autres personnes la regardant d'un air intéressé. ''Lullaby et Deliora… Ces deux démons ont en réalité été créés par « Zeref-sho no Akuma » (: Le livre des Démons de Zeref). Et il a le pouvoir de créé un démon au moins aussi puissants que Lullaby.'' Déclara-t-elle, Gray et Juvia écarquillant les yeux à ses affirmations.

''C'est le Zeref que Jellal veut ressusciter ?'' Demanda la mage d'eau.

''Aye. Je ne sais pas quelles sont ses motivations. Mais selon Jellal, et mes anciens nakamas, quand Zeref sera ressuscité, ils deviendront les dirigeants du « Paradis ».'' Expliqua la mage en armure.

''Dis de cette façon, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tes amis te tournent le dos. Ils ont dit que tu es une traîtresse, Erza-san. Mais pour moi, la traître, c'est Jellal.'' Commenta Lucy.

''Je ne sais pas ce que Jellal leur a dit, vu que je me suis échappée de la Tour du Paradis…'' Répondit-elle, avant de baisser la tête. ''Mais je les ai abandonné pendant huit ans. Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de trahison…''

''Erza…'' Appela doucement et avec tristesse la blonde, avant de se mettre à réfléchir à quelque chose.

''Mais si j'arrive à m'occuper de Jellal, tout sera fini.'' Ajouta la mage de rang S.

« Vraiment ? …. » Se fit le disciple d'Ul.

''_Ce combat… Peu importe que je gagne ou que je perde… Je disparaîtrais du monde public.'' _Se rappela-t-il.

« De plus, ses mots ont l'air d'avoir plus de profondeurs qu'ils ne laissent entendre… » Compléta-t-il, alors que Shou rentra dans la pièce en tremblant, à la surprise de tous les mages qui se retournèrent vers lui.

''Nee-san… Ces mots… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?'' Demanda-t-il tout en s'approchant des mages.

''Shou…'' Commença Erza.

''TU VIENS DE DIRE TOUT CE BORDEL POUR OBTENIR LA SYMPATHIE DE TES NAKAMAS ?! NE TE FOUS PAS DE NOUS ! CE N'EST PAS LA VÉRITÉ !'' Cria-t-il. ''CE N'ÉTAIT PAS TOI QUI A PIÉGÉ LE BATEAU QUI CONTENAIT TOUT LE MONDE ET QUI EST PARTIE PAR TOI-MÊME I ANS ?! SI JELLAL N'AVAIT PAS DÉCOUVERT TA TRAHISON, TOUT LE MONDE AURAIT EXPLOSÉ AVEC LE BATEAU ! JELLAL NOUS A PRÉVENU ! IL NOUS A DIT QU'IL S'AGISSAIT DU DESTIN DE CEUX QUI NE POUVAIT CONTRÔLER LA BONNE FORME DE « MAGIE » ! TON POUVOIR T'AS RENDU FOLLE ET TU NOUS AS ABANDONNÉ !'' Expliqua-t-il.

''C'est Jellal qu t'as dit ça ?'' Demanda Gray, au choc du bronzé.

''Est-ce vraiment ce qu'Erza-san aurait pu faire ? Et ça ne vous a pas semblé bizarre que Jellal soit soudainement devenu un garçon ?'' Demanda la constellationniste, la rousse baissant tristement la tête tandis que le blond serra les dents.

''B-BANDES D'IDIOTS ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN DE NOUS ! VOUS NE COMPRENEZ ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! J'AI ÉTÉ SAUVÉ PAR JELLAL ! ET NOUS AVONS CONSTRUIT CETTE TOUR CES 8 DERNIÈRES ANNÉES POUR JELLAL !'' Cria-t-il, avant de baisser la tête et de serrer les poings, tremblant un peu. ''Tout ceci… N'était qu'un mensonge ? … SI NEE-SAN A RAISON, ALORS TOUT CE QU'A DIT JELLAL ÉTAIT UN MENSONGE ?!'' Demanda-t-il, la mage de rang S fermant les yeux

''Et pourtant, c'est vrai.''

''Simon ?'' Appela la chevalière en le voyant entrer dans la pièce.

''BÂTARD…'' Jura le mage de glace.

''Calme-toi, Gray-sama.'' Fit Juvia en retenant le susnommé. ''Quand on était au casino, il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un clone de glace de Gray-sama. Mais il l'a quand même attaqué.'' Expliqua-t-elle, à la surprise du disciple d'Ul et du blond. ''Un mage des ténèbres devait avoir détecté quelque chose comme ça.'' Reprit-elle.

''Comme je savais que Lucy Lucky Heartfilia vous avez prévenu grâce à une projection de pensée.'' Commença-t-il, surprenant et choquant Shou. ''Je ne voulais pas vous tuer. Je vous ai donc assommé pour pouvoir berner Shou et les autres. Grâce à la glace, j'ai pu faire passer vos morts de façon plus réaliste.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Tu nous a piégé ?!'' S'écria le bronzé.

''Toi, Wally, Miliana… Tout le monde s'est fait berné par Jellal. J'ai attendu le bon moment, et j'ai fait semblant de la croire moi aussi.''

''Simon, tu…'' Hésita Erza.

''J'ai toujours cru en Erza. Depuis 8 ans.'' Avoua-t-il, devenant rouge et un peu plus timide, tandis qu'une image de ce qu'aurait été Simon sans blessure apparu aux yeux de la chevalière, qui avait des larmes à l'œil. ''Je suis si content de pouvoir enfin te revoir, Erza.'' Fit-il tout en enlaçant la susnommée.

''Simon…'' Soupira-t-elle, rendant l'embrassade tandis que la blonde eut un très large sourire tendre.

''Comment… Comment peux-tu avoir confiance en elle comme ça… Comment… ?'' Commença Shou, serrant les dents et baissant la tête. ''Pourquoi… Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en nee-san… Comme tu fais… ?'' Reprit-il, en larmes. ''JE SUIS PERDU ! JE NE SAIS PAS QUI CROIRE ! QUI DIT LA VÉRITÉ ?! QUI DOIS-JE CROIRE ?!'' S'écria-t-il, s'effondrant à terre et en larmes alors que la mage de rang S s'accroupit devant lui.

''Je sais que c'est dur de tout accepter maintenant. Mais laisse-moi te dire quelques mots : Durant ces 8 dernières années, je n'ai cessé de pensez à vous. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Car j'étais trop faible. Je suis désolée.'' Fit la rousse, enlaçant tendrement Shou.

''Peut-être… Que Jellal n'est pas méchante…'' Proposa Lucy, à la surprise de tous qui se retournèrent vers elle, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur. ''Vous allez peut-être me dire que je suis naïve, mais… Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée dans cette chambre disciplinaire, elle est venue sauvée Erza-san et proposait de combattre pour obtenir la liberté. Et une fois qu'elle y est enfermée, elle sait soudainement utiliser la magie, alors qu'elle s'est fait battre par les gardes quelques jours plus tôt. Puis une fois que la révolte s'est terminée, elle souhaite soudainement rester et ressusciter Zeref, utilisant même la magie pour devenir un garçon et se rapprocher de Zeref. Vous ne trouvez réellement pas ça étrange ?'' Demanda-t-elle, les autres s'apaisant un peu et se mettant à réfléchir à ses propos.

''Peut-être qu'elle feignait tout depuis le début. Qu'elle avait planifié ça depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'utilité de cette Tour.'' Proposa Gray.

''… Mouais… Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche dans cette histoire.'' Répondit la blonde, les autres ne répondant rien alors que Simon eut un petit rire en réponse.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Simon ?'' Demanda Erza, brisant l'étreinte avec Shou qui s'était calmé.

''Vous savez, de notre groupe j'étais celui qui devait récupérer des informations sur vous.'' Avoua-t-il, surprenant que peu les mages de Fairy Tail. ''Je sais qui tu es réellement, Lucy Lucky Heartfilia. Je ne l'ai cependant révélait à personne. Pas même à Jellal. Mais finalement, je me demande si on ne se trompe pas sur ton sujet. Si tu ne serais pas plutôt une ange capable de prendre forme humaine.'' Déclara-t-il, la constellationniste ayant les joues devenant légèrement rose à cette déclaration alors que Shou les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

''Arigatô…'' Soupira-t-elle, la mage en armure sentant une très légère jalousie montait, mais ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

''Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes prêts maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant, les mages devenant plus sérieux. ''J'ai attendu ce moment depuis 8 ans. Le jour où autant de mages puissants serait réunis.'' Fit-il, avant de montrer lui aussi un visage plus sérieux. ''Nous allons combattre Jellal avec notre force combiné. Mais tout d'abord, nous allons devoir arrêter le combat entre Salamander et Wally. Après tout, si nous devons combattre Jellal, nous aurons besoin de leur puissance.''

* * *

Ça faisait des heures qu'il courait partout dans cette Tour, à la recherche d'Happy. Et il avait beau crié son nom pour l'appeler, il ne répondait pas.

Mais hors de question de repartir sans lui ! Erza peut toujours courir, c'est lui et lui seul qui peut sauver Happy, personne d'autres !

Cependant, comme l'avait dit Erza, il n'a rien. Il peut sentir son odeur, et ne sent actuellement aucune blessure. Par contre, son compagnon à l'air d'être enfermé dans un endroit qui sent le chat. LITTÉRALEMENT !

''Eh ? C'est quoi cette pièce ?'' Fit Natsu en arrivant dans la pièce ou était enfermé Happy. ''Il y a des chats partout.'' Fit-il, avant de mettre une tête de chat. ''HAHAHA ! C'est plutôt cool !'' Rit-il tout en s'amusant un peu, avant d'essayer de retirer la masque de chat. Cependant, le masque ne se retira pas, alors qu'il commença à paniquer et à suer à grosse goutte. ''Ah ? Je ne peux pas l'enlever ? Bah. C'est plutôt cool de toute façon.'' Déclara-t-il, regagnant son calme tandis que Wally pointa son pistolet derrière la tête du dragon slayer. ''Hehehehe… Je suis sûr que je vais surprendre Happy avec ça ! Je devrais peut-être effrayer Erza avec ça aussi ! Oh, attends… La réaction de Lucy va être encore plus drôle !'' S'amusa-t-il, tandis que Wally prépara la balle.

''C'est la fin pour toi, mon garçon.'' Sourit-il.

* * *

''BORDEL ! MES CONTACTS AVEC WALLY ET MILIA SONT BLOQUÉS ! JE NE SAIS ABSOLUMENT PAS OÙ QU'ILS SONT !'' Jura Simon, guidant le groupe dans la Tour et montant des escaliers.

''De la télépathie…'' Fit Juvia en repensant aux évènements du casino, alors qu'Erza ralentit en voyant Shou se tenir les côtes et marchant avec difficultés.

''Ça va Shou… ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Ouais… Aussi longtemps que tu seras là…'' Sourit-il, la rousse lui souriant en retour avant de reprendre sa course.

''Oy… Vous êtes sûrs qu'on peut faire confiance à ce type ? Je veux dire, il n'a certes pas tenté de nous tuer, et je peux accepter, mais Natsu et Lucy aurait pu mourir facilement…'' Fit Gray, suspicieux.

''Je ne compte pas m'excuser. Si vous étiez le type de mage qui pourrait mourir aussi facilement, alors vous n'auriez pas pu affronter Jellal. De plus, j'avais l'espoir que Natsu ne mourrait pas.''

''Tu veux parler de son pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Lucy, portant une robe verte et jaune, avec sa ceinture contenant ses clés, un foulard vert autour de la tête et des bottes blanches.

''Aye. Vous n'avez peut-être pas encore réalisé la vraie puissance de Natsu, mais quand il tient la puissance d'un vrai dragon, alors le mal peut-être vaincu.'' Déclara-t-il.

* * *

''Atchoom ! GAHH ! JE NE PEUX PAS ATTEINDRE MA BOUCHE À CAUSE DE ÇA ! C'EST DÉGUEULASSE ! Putain ! Je devrais réellement enlever ce truc… Mais je n'y arrive pas… !'' Fit le rose, tentant vainement de retirer son masque tandis que Wally appuya sur a gâchette.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !'' Cria Miliana tout en sautant sur l'homme cubique, le faisant rater sa cible.

''M-MILIANA !'' Cria-t-il, la balle passant très près de la fausse tête de chat que le rose portait.

''LE CARRÉ !'' Cria le dragon de feu en se retournant vers les deux autres.

''Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! C'est une chance parfaite !'' Cria Wally envers l'adoratrice des chats.

''Tu ne peux pas tirer sur un chaton aussi mignon !'' Lui répondit-elle.

''Ce n'est pas un chat ! Regarde-le complètement !'' Lui remarqua-t-il, le rose restant un moment silencieux avant de prononcer un « Nya~ ! »

''Tu vois !'' S'enjoua-t-elle.

''ESPÈCE DE… !''

''OH JE N'AI PAS OUBLIER CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ! ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD CUBIQUE !'' Cria le mage de feu tout en les pointant du doigt.

''BOUGE MILIA ! C'EST NOTRE ENNEMI !'' Déclara Wally tout en poussant la susnommée, qui lui cria un « MYAAH ! » pour toute réponse. ''PRENDS ÇA ! POLYGON ATTACK ! (: Attaque polygone !)'' Lança-t-il, se décomposant en plusieurs cubes pour attaquer Natsu.

''NEKO-BARRIÈRE ! AHAHAH !'' Fit-il, tendant une peluche de chat devant lui pour se protéger des cubes.

''Ennemi ? Un mignon petit chaton… ?'' Demanda Miliana, immobile.

''JE TE L'AI DÉJÀ DIT ! CE N'EST PAS UN CHAT ! IL Y A UN HUMAIN À L'INTÉRIEUR !'' Lui cria Wally tout en s'attaquant au rose.

''QUOI ?!''

''Neko-Fire ! (: Feu du chat !)'' Lança le dragon slayer tout en détruisant ce qui arrivait sur lui.

''Tch… Comme on peut s'y attendre d'un gamin que Jellal elle-même surveillait. MILIA ! AIDE-MOI !'' Fit l'homme cube.

''MYAAAH ! PRÉTENDRE ÊTRE UN CHAT ALORS QU'ON EST UN HUMAIN M'ÉNERVE !'' Cria-t-elle.

''Euh… Tu t'es déjà regardée dans un miroir ?'' Demanda le rose, sachant d'une certaine manière l'apparence de Miliana malgré son masque.

''NEKÕSOKU CHUUBU ! (: Liens de chat !)'' Lança-t-elle, attrapant Natsu au poignet grâce à sa corde anti-magie, tandis que ses flammes s'évaporèrent.

''Bien joué, Miliana !'' Sourit Wally.

''WALLY ! DÉFONCE CE STUPIDE PETIT CHAT IMPOSTEUR !'' Ordonna-t-elle.

''Thirty-two Frame-per-Seconds Attack ! (: Attaque 32 images par secondes !) Lança-t-il, les cubes attaquant 32 fois Natsu par secondes.

''C'EST QUOI ÇA ?! JE NE PEUX PAS UTILISER LA MAGIE D'UN COUP ! EST-CE QUE C'EST ÇA ?!'' Hurla le mage de feu, essayant d'enlever les cordes qu'il avait au poignet, mais se faisant attraper par d'autres cordes à la jambe et qui l'avait renversé à terre, Wally enchaînant en écrasant le dos du rose avec son poing tandis que les cordes s'enroulèrent autour du mage de feu, qui se débattit pour s'en défaire.

''C'est apparemment la fin pour toi, Salamander.'' Commença Wally en réapparaissant non loin du dragon slayer, qui continua de se débattre. ''Voyons comment tu vas trouver ce tir polygone précis.'' Reprit-il tout en pointant le pistolet vers le rose.

''WALLY ! TUE-LE ! VITE !'' Ordonna-t-elle.

''OH MERDE… ! SI JE PRENDS UN TIR PAREIL SANS MA MAGIE… !'' Fit le dragon slayer.

''Oh mon… J'ai failli oublier ma phrase élégante. Ta destinée est arrivée à une fin… Le jour ou tu m'a-GUAAH !'' Fit-il, se faisant frapper à la tête par Happy avec une peluche de chat.

''HAPPY !'' Reconnu Natsu d'une certaine manière.

''Natsu ! Tu es sauf ! Attends… C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!'' S'écria le chat bleu en voyant ce que portait son compagnon.

''CE CHATON-MIGNON VOLE !'' S'écria Miliana de surprise.

''Espèce de… ! Tu as osé interrompre ma ligne !'' Fit l'homme cube, tirant sur Happy qui esquiva grâce à ses ailes.

''NOOOON ! NE TIRE PAS SUR LE CHATON-MIGNON !'' Fit Miliana tout en posant ses mains sur Wally.

''Les chats ne volent pas ! Parler, OK, mais ils ne peuvent foutrement pas voler !'' Lui répondit-il.

''Happy, enlève-moi ça !'' Demanda le dragon slayer en désignant les cordes.

''Aye !''

''Aucune chance !'' Commença Wally en s'élançant vers les deux membres de Fairy Tail.

''J'AI DIS NON !'' S'écria Miliana en attrapant son écharpe.

''Pas le chat ! Je vais abattre l'imposteur !'' Lui répondit-il.

''DÉPÊCHE-TOI, HAPPY !'' S'écria le rose.

''CE TRUC NE VEUT PAS S'ENLEVER, NATSU !'' Lui répondit le chat bleu.

''PUTAIN ! IL NE RESTE PLUS QU'UNE CHOSE À FAIRE MAINTENANT !'' Fit le dragon slayer, avant de s'accroupir et de regarder en direction de Miliana. ''COUP ULTIME ! « CHATON EN PEINE » !'' S'écria-t-il, tremblant et les yeux du masque se mettant à pleurer d'une certaine manière tout en se transformant en yeux de chat, poussant un long « Nnyaaaahh ! » pour attendrir la fan de chat, qui eut une larme à l'œil et libéra Natsu de ses liens.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS MILIANA ?!'' S'écria Wally.

''Mais le mignon chaton était…'' Tenta-t-elle, tremblante et les larmes aux yeux.

''OK !'' S'élança le rose.

''BAT-LES, NATSU !'' S'écria le chat aux ailes.

''KARYUU NO YOKUGEKI ! (: Ailes du dragon de feu !)'' Lança-t-il, frappant ses deux adversaires en enflammant ses deux poings, formant chacun une aile et mettant les deux autres KO. ''Très bien ! Je me suis vengé de l'homme cube !'' S'écria-t-il en tendant les poings vers le ciel.

''Tu compte garder ça combien de temps ?'' Demanda Happy.

''… Je ne peux pas l'enlever…'' Répondit-il, perdant sa soudaine joie.

* * *

Enfin. Son jeu vient enfin de commencer. Le Jeu du Paradis.

Et cela à commencer par deux pertes de son côté, apparemment, et la trahison de deux de ses pions. Le dragon a battu l'archer et le chat de son plateau d'échec. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Son jeu n'en deviendra que plus amusant. Après tout, il est celui qui ressuscitera Zeref.

''Shou et Simon nous ont trahis. Wally et Miliana on été battu par le Salamander… Hmhmhm… Oui, c'est comme ça qu'un jeu devrait se jouer. Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyant qu'un jeu à sens unique.'' Commenta Jellal, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

''Jellal-sama, laissez-nous capturer rapidement Erza et commencer la cérémonie. Ce n'est plus le temps pour jouer.'' Déclara Vidaldas.

''Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même, Vidaldas ?'' Demanda-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

''Vous en êtes sûr… ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Eh bien… Ils ont fini leur tour, non ?'' Déclara l'homme masqué, plaçant trois nouveaux pions sur son jeu d'échec, devant le roi : une guitare, un oiseau et une épée. Vidaldas, lui, lança une magie pour changer d'apparence, laissant apparaître un homme torse nu à la peau pâle, un maquillage foncé autour des yeux et sur ses lèvres, ayant un tatouage sur son torse et du vernis sombre sur ses ongles, et portant des épaulettes, des protège bras couverts de pointes, des collants tenus par une ceinture à la boucle en forme de crâne et des bottes noirs. Il fit aussi apparaître deux autres personnes : un homme torse nu et très musclé avec une tête de hibou, et portant un pantalon vert avec le symbole d'une guilde, des baskets noires et un jet pack Et une jeune femme mince et de taille moyenne aux très longs cheveux roses clairs, des yeux verts, un grain de beauté sous chaque œil et portant un long kimono blanc décoré de flammes et de motifs de crânes, ainsi que d'une insigne de guilde sur le bas, légèrement desserré au niveau de sa forte poitrine, une ceinture rouge autour de la taille, des rubans rouges attachés autour des manches, une sangle noire bouclée autour du cou, un katana rangé dans sa main et des sandales traditionnelles à semelles extrêmement élevées. ''Escadron mortelle spécial de la guilde d'assassin « The Skull Order » ! Trinity Raven !'' S'écria-t-il.

''C'est votre tour, maintenant.'' Sourit Jellal.

''Va en Enfer ! Enfer ! Laisse-moi te montrer le plus profond et le plus sombre de l'Enfer !'' S'écria Vidaldas Taka de la guilde d'assassin The Skull Order.

''Whoo whoo whoo…'' Fit Fukurou, l'homme à tête de hibou et membre de la guilde The Skull Order.

''Si se dispersé dans le vent est le destin de l'amour et de la vie, alors ce soir sera un festival.'' Sourit Ikaruga, la femme au katana et Capitaine de l'escouade mortelle spécial de la guilde d'assassin The Skull Order.

* * *

Le deuxième chapitre est donc fini.

Je dois le préciser, je poste cette fanfic sur deux site (avec lien pour le premier chapitre):

Sur ( s/10306913/1/Un-d%C3%A9mon-%C3%A0-Fairy-Tail)

Et sur Fanfic-fr ( /fanfics/Animes-Mangas/F/Fairy-Tail/Un-d%C3%A9mon-%C3% ),

Et je reçois sur ces deux sites des questions sur l'âge de Lucy. Je ne peux pas le révéler, car c'est justement un élément d'intrigue et cela pourrais gâcher le plaisir de d'autres lecteurs. Je peux juste laisser quelques indices dans les chapitres pour que vous puissiez le deviner, mais rien de plus.

Bien, sinon avec mon rythme d'écriture, je pense que je pourrais poster un chapitre par semaine, donc tous les week-end. Donc à la semaine prochaine ;).


	21. La Tour du Paradis, partie III

Bonjour,

Voilà la troisième partie de cet arc, et l'un des chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit, avec une petite surprise à la fin (je vous laisse la découvrir).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La Tour du Paradis, partie III :**

**Nom : Laki Olietta.**

**Âge : 18 ans.**

**Magie : Wood-Base.**

**Aime : Les lunettes.**

**Déteste : Les pervers.**

**Description : Une mage utilisant une magie à base de bois, appelée « Wood-Base ». Elle peut instantanément changée la forme du bois pour la forme qu'elle veut. Elle a donc travaillé durement durant la reconstruction de la guilde. Elle a une drôle de façon de s'exprimer. Par exemple, elle se réfère à une coupe de cheveux en disant « Cheveux hacher ». Aussi, « Manger » devient « Nourrir son estomac » et « Dormir » devient « Grignoter sur les heures sans défense », etc.**

**Informations : « Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais j'ai beaucoup de ''Beauté Intérieur''. » … Parle-t-elle de sa personnalité ?**

* * *

''Happy ! Tire plus fort !'' Fit Natsu en se tenant à un pilier, le susnommé tirant sur la tête de chat qu'il portait.

''Je tire aussi fort que je le peux !'' Répondit le chat bleu.

''OOOOH ! MON COU VA S'EN ALLER !'' Cria le rose alors que le chat se mit à tirer plus fort, avant que le masque ne se retire. ''S'EST RETIRÉ !'' S'écria-t-il de joie, tandis que la tête atterri sur la tête de Wally, qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passa. ''C'EST AU TOUR DE TÊTE CARRÉ DE LE PORTER !''

''Comment as-tu mis ce masque au fait…'' Demanda Happy, incrédule.

''Notre combat n'est pas encore fini, Salamander !'' S'écria Wally en se relevant et retirant le masque, avant de s'accroupir au sol et de tenir ses côtes.

''Notre combat est fini. Si Erza, Lucy et Happy ne sont pas blessés tous les trois, alors il n'y a aucune raison de combattre.'' Répondit le mage de feu.

''Nous irons au paradis…'' Commença l'homme carré, interpellant son interlocuteur. ''La vraie liberté que Jellal a parlé… Nous gouvernerons tout dans ce paradis…'' Déclara-t-il, tandis que des bouches se matérialisèrent partout dans la pièce.

''C'EST DÉGUEU ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST NATSU ?!'' S'écria le chat tout en s'accrochant à son ami.

''Des bouches ? Il y en a partout.''

''Bienvenue tout le monde.'' Commencèrent les bouches, Wally tremblant un peu en reconnaissant Jellal.

* * *

''C'est quoi ces bouches ?!'' S'écria Gray en regardant partout autour de lui, voyant les mêmes bouches réparties partout dans le couloir.

''Ils parlent…'' Commenta Juvia.

''Jellal a placé ça partout, pour que ses mots soit entendus de partout.'' Répondit Simon.

''Ce sont ces bouches qui transmettent ces ordres ?'' Demanda Lucy, légèrement écoeuré.

''Je suis Jellal, celui qui contrôle cette Tour. Maintenant que toutes les pièces de chaque camp ont été placés, il est temps de commencé le Jeu du Paradis.'' Fit Jellal.

* * *

''Un jeu ?'' Demanda Natsu en arquant un sourcil et en s'approchant de l'une des bouches.

''Jellal, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?'' Demanda Wally, rampant à terre.

* * *

''Les règles sont simples : je vais utiliser Erza comme sacrifice pour ressusciter Zeref.'' Déclara l'homme caché.

''Il se moque de qui là ?'' Fit Gray, irrité alors que Shou prononçant le nom de l'homme masqué de façon acide.

''Ce qui veut dire que si j'ouvre les portes du Paradis, j'ai gagné. Si vous êtes capable d'empêcher ça, alors vous êtes les gagnants. Mais pour rendre le jeu plus intéressant, j'ai ajouté trois joueurs.'' Reprit-il.

''Trois joueurs ? Qui peuvent-ils être ?'' Demanda Simon.

''Vous devrez les battre pour m'atteindre. Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'agit d'un combat 7 contre 3…'' Fit Jellal, les bouches se mettant à sourire de façon confiante. ''Oh, et dernièrement, une règle spéciale vient de s'ajouter. Le Conseil Magique va peut-être attaquer cet endroit avec le Satellite Magique. C'est une magie destructrice appelé Etherion, capable de tout annihiler.'' Déclara-t-il, les mages écarquillant les yeux à cette dernière annonce.

* * *

''JELLAL, ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD ! TU N'AS JAMAIS DIT UN TRUC DU GENRE !'' S'écria Vidaldas.

''Vidaldas, serais-tu effrayé ?'' Sourit Ikaruga.

''BIEN AU CONTRAIRE ! JE SUIS ENCORE PLUS EXCITÉ ! JE N'AI ENCORE JAMAIS SENTI ÇA ! CE GENRE DE MENACE EST EXACTEMENT CE DONT JE CHERCHÉ ! UN TRUC DU GENRE « ON NE SAIT PAS COMBIEN DE TEMPS IL NOUS RESTE, MAIS LORSQU'ETHERION NOUS TOUCHERA, TOUT LE MONDE MOURRA ! IL N'Y AURA AUCUN GAGNANT ! GAME OVER ! » YEAH !'' S'écria-t-il de joie.

* * *

''À quoi Jellal pense ? Il appelle ça un jeu, mais il pourrait lui aussi mourir…'' Commenta Lucy, tremblant un peu.

''Etherion… De la part du Conseil… C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! IL FAUT…'' Commença Erza, tremblant elle aussi un peu avant de se faire transformer en carte par Shou.

''ERZA !'' S'écria Gray.

''SHOU ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!'' Demanda Simon.

''Je ne laisserais personne toucher à un cheveu de nee-san ! Je vais tuer Jellal moi-même !'' Répondit-il tout en attrapant la carte et en la cachant dans sa veste.

''OY OY, SHOU !'' S'écria la rousse enfermée, avant que le bronzé ne s'éloigne du groupe et couru dans une direction.

''NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS LA VAINCRE SEUL ! BORDEL ! JE VAIS POURSUIVRE SHOU ! VOUS, TROUVEZ NATSU !'' Ordonna l'homme baraqué.

''BORDEL ! POURQUOI CHACUN D'ENTRE EUX SONT SI TÉTUS ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace.

''Juvia et Gray-sama devrait partir de ce côté. Lucy, tu devrais partir de ce côté.'' Déclara Juvia tout en pointant dans une direction opposée à celle qu'elle voulait prendre.

''Tu veux passer du temps en tête-à-tête avec Gray-san, huh ?'' Comprit la constellationniste, blasée.

* * *

''Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais il faut apparemment battre Jellal pour en finir avec tout ce bordel. Ouaip ! J'm'enflamme !'' Fit Natsu, frappant son poing dans sa paume et évaporant des flammes à cet effet.

''Il doit être tout en haut.'' Déduit Happy.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais Jellal… Etherion ? Si on se fait toucher par ça, on va tous mourir !'' Commenta Wally tout en tremblant et en regardant le sol, interpellant le rose. ''On voulais juste une vraie liberté pour nous…''

''Je ne sais pas quelle est cette « liberté » dont vous êtes à la recherche, mais Fairy Tail est à la fois libre et fun !'' Sourit le dragon slayer, à la surprise de l'homme carré. ''Happy ! Les jeux ont toujours ces « techniques secrètes » si connu, non ?'' Sourit-il de façon carnassière tout en se retournant vers le chat.

''Aye !'' Répondit-il, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

''ALORS TÉLÉPORTONS NOUS VERS LE SOMMET !'' Cria le rose, son compagnon criant un « Compris ! » avant d'attraper le mage de feu au dos et de s'envoler vers le sommet de la Tour, sous le regard souriant de Wally.

''Salamander… Ton écharpe… Est plutôt cool !'' Commenta l'homme cube avant de s'écrouler au sol.

* * *

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda le rose en voyant quelque chose briller au loin. ''Il y a quelque chose qui vient vers nous.'' Commenta-t-il, avant de se faire frapper par le jet pack de Fukurou, envoyant valser le chat et le dragon dans le couloir où courait Simon.

''Salamander !'' S'écria-t-il en courant vers le susnommé.

''T'es qui ? Et c'est qui lui ?'' Demanda le rose en voyant l'homme chouette arrivée.

''Je ne peux pas vous laisser briser les règles. Le guerrier de la justice est là. Whoo whoo.'' Fit Fukurou en pointant le mage de feu et son compagnon.

''UN OISEAU ! LES OISEAUX NE PARLENT PAS DE « JUSTICE » !'' S'écria le dragon slayer, alors que Simon trembla en reconnaissant l'hibou.

''Ce… Ce gars… MERDE ! DE CE CÔTÉ, VITE !'' S'écria-t-il, tirant le rose par l'écharpe pour s'échapper.

''Natsu ! Ce type est avec l'autre à tête de bloc !'' Cria Happy.

''JE SUIS DE VOTRE CÔTÉ MAINTENANT ! NOUS NE POUVONS PAS NOUS EMBÊTER AVEC CE TYPE !'' S'écria-t-il, se retournant vers Fukurou, sous le regard interrogateur du mage de feu. ''YAMI SETSUNA !'' Lança-t-il, assombrissant complètement la pièce.

''WHOA ! IL FAIT COMPLÈTEMENT NOIR !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu.

''JE SAVAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT LUI !'' Ajouta Happy.

''ALLONS-Y !'' Cria Simon tout en tirant les deux mages de Fairy Tail, avant de se faire rattraper par Fukurou, qui regarda le mage des ténèbres en tordant son cou, tel un hibou, qui attrapa ce dernier à la tête.

''Un hibou de la justice peut voir en travers des ténèbres.'' Déclara-t-il tout en préparant son poing en arrière, à l'effroi de Simon. ''JUDGEMNT-HO !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant un rayon sur Simon et le propulsant en arrière, annulant ainsi sa magie.

''Impossible… Il est… Aussi fort… ?'' Fit-il tout en crachant du sang, avant de tomber dos au sol, à la surprise du rose alors que Fukurou le regarda en tordant une nouvelle fois son cou comme un hibou. ''La guilde d'assassins… The Skull Order…'' Fit-il, sur le dos et essayant de reprendre son souffle.

''UNE GUILDE D'ASSASSINS ?!'' S'écria Happy, choqué.

''C'est une guilde noire… Un groupe maléfique qui ne prend pas de mission normale… Mais des contrats d'assassinats…'' Expliqua Simon avec difficulté, à la surprise du mage de feu. ''Parmi eux… Il y a un groupe appelé « Trinity Raven »… Des rumeurs disent… Qu'ils auraient tués tous les officiers… De l'armée de l'Ouest durant la « Capria War »…'' Fit-il en haletant.

''CE TYPE EST VRAIMENT L'UN D'ENTRE EUX ?!'' S'écria le chat bleu, surpris.

''Whoo whoo, je combattais simplement quelques malfaiteurs.'' Déclara Fukurou, bras croisés.

''CES GARS SONT DES TUEURS À SANG-FROID PROFESSIONELS ! ON NE PEUT PAS LES COMBATTRE !'' Cria Simon.

''Salamander, tes crimes sont plutôt célèbres dans notre ordre. Aujourd'hui, le guerrier de la justice est là pour te punir.'' Déclara Fukurou en pointant le susnommé du doigt.

''Une guilde est un groupe de personnes qui partagent des espoirs et des rêves. Pas pour effectuer des choses aussi horrible.'' Répondit Natsu tout en s'enflammant.

''ARRÊTE SALAMANDER ! TU NE PEUX PAS TE BATTRE AVEC CETTE GUILDE D'ASSASSIN !'' Hurla Simon, se relevant un peu.

''Ce type… Tue des gens pour gagner sa vie ?'' Demanda le chat, écoeuré.

''Ça m'énerve déjà assez qu'un job pareil existe, et encore plus qu'il y ait des gens qui prennent ces jobs. Et ils ont le culot de s'appelé une guilde…'' Commenta Natsu. ''TU M'ÉNERVES VRAIMENT ! JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER ! VIENS TE BATTRE L'OISEAU !'' Hurla Natsu.

''Whoo whoo… Jeune Salamander, il y a des démons qui n'ont pas le droit d'exister dans ce monde.'' Commença l'homme hibou, avant que ses jets packs ne s'allument. ''Et tu es l'un de ses démons. Il est temps de mourir. JET-HO-HO !'' Lança-t-il, s'élançant à grande vitesse vers le rose et l'attrapant aux épaules, avant qu'il ne tende un poing vers l'arrière.

''NATSU !'' S'écria Happy.

''Si il s'agit d'un combat sur la « puissance de feu », ALORS TU NE PEUX PAS ME BATTRE !'' Hurla le rose, envoyant l'hibou au sol, alors que ce dernier ralluma ses rockets et attrapa la jambe du dragon slayer, avant de s'envoler très haut puis de le lancer au sol.

''Whoo whoo… Tu es quelqu'un de robuste. Au final, ce sera peut-être un job intéressant. Whoo whoo.'' Commenta-t-il, alors que Simon et le rose se relevèrent avec un peu de difficultés.

* * *

Son jeu commence plutôt bien. Mais déjà une perte du côté adverse ? Ce n'est pas amusant.

Bon. On ne peut rien y faire après tout. Le hibou a vaincu le rempart. Et maintenant il doit combattre le dragon…

Non, au final, c'est même plus intéressant de cette façon.

''Tu es vraiment décevant, Simon. Battu dès le début du jeu. Et maintenant, il s'agit de Fukurou contre Natsu Dragneel. Hmm… Pour être honnête, j'aimerais bien combattre Natsu moi-même. Mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'il puisse battre Fukurou. Puis il y a cette démone…'' Déclara Jellal, un sourire aux lèvres et jouant avec une pièce en forme démon ailé.

* * *

''Natsu-san !'' ''Natsu !'' Crièrent Lucy et Juvia dans toutes les directions tout en marchant dans un couloir.

''Hmm… Il a de bonnes oreilles, mais il ne nous répond pas. Il doit vraiment être très loin.'' Comprit Lucy.

''De plus, il a un bon odorat, comme Gajeel-kun.'' Ajouta Juvia.

''… Tu l'appelles « -kun » ?'' Demanda la blonde, légèrement surprise.

''Pourquoi Juvia recherche Natsu avec toi ?'' Demanda la mage d'eau.

''Tu ignores cette question, huh ?'' Commenta la constellationniste, un peu blasée. ''Mais bon, on ne peut rien y faire.'' Répondit-elle.

* * *

''_Je suis vraiment inquiet pour Erza. Je vais poursuivre Shou et ce gros type. Vous deux allez trouver Natsu, OK ?'' _Avait demandé Gray.

* * *

''Juvia ne peut pas dire non à l'un des vœux de Gray-sama… Mais elle aurait vraiment voulu chercher Natsu avec lui. Et laissait Lucy chercher l'amour de sa vie.'' Déclara la mage d'eau.

''Heureusement qu'on ait que nous deux, huh ? Et puis, je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité. Après tout, on parle de Titania-san, la reine des fées. Et de Gray Fullbuster-san, le plus puissant des mages de glace que je connaisse.'' Déclara la mage des clés, avant qu'un bruit de guitare électrique ne se fasse entendre. ''C'EST QUOI CE SON HORRIBLE ?! C'EST UNE TORTURE AUDITIVE ! ET C'EST TROP BRUYANT !'' Cria-t-elle tout en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

''Juvia trouve ça plutôt bon en fait.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''CE JOUEUR EST HORRIBLEMENT NUL JE TROUVE !'' Cria la mage des esprits, alors que Vidaldas s'avança vers eux tout en jouant une guitare en forme de crâne de taureau avec des cornes et en secouant sa tête dans tous les sens, faisant voler ses cheveux partout.

''YEEEEAAAAAAAHH ! PUTAIN DE FILLES !'' Insulta-t-il, avant de commencé à arrêter. ''Voici mon concert de l'enfer ! Pour vous détruire ! YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH !''

''Whoa ! Ses cheveux sont super longs !'' S'écria la mage stellaire.

''Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un des guerriers de Jellal ?'' Demanda Juvia.

''De la guilde d'assassins, The Skull Order ! Yeah ! Nous sommes The Skull ! Le nom est cool, n'est-ce pas ?!'' Fit-il, avant de mettre sa tête en arrière. ''Membre de Trinity Raven… Ils m'appellent Vidaldas Taka !'' Se présenta-t-il tout en souriant. ''ROCK YOU !'' Cria-t-il, ses cheveux s'étendant partout et détruisant le mur, la démone esquivant chaque coup alors que la bleue resta immobile, les cheveux de Taka la traversant à sa surprise. ''C'EST UN CORPS PLUTÔT TENDRE QUE TU AS LÀ, GUAHAHAHAHAH !'' Rit-il.

''Le corps de Juvia est fait d'eau. Shin to…'' Fit-elle, la démone croisant les bras à côté d'elle.

''En d'autres termes, tu ne peux pas blesser Juvia-san. Et qu'elle peut te défoncer sans problème.'' Fit la blonde, irritée, à la surprise de la mage d'eau.

''Lucy ?'' Appela-t-elle.

''Tu as entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Il fait partie d'une guilde d'assassin. The Skull Order est l'une des plus puissante d'entre eux.'' Déclara-t-elle avec irritation, la mage d'eau se retournant vers l'assassin, qui sourit de façon malveillante.

''C'est vrai. WATER LOCK !'' Lança-t-elle, engloutissant Taka qui eut un large sourire.

''ROCK ?! TU AS DIT ROCK ?!'' S'écria-t-il, avant d'être complètement engloutit.

''Ses aboiements était énervants aussi.'' Commenta Juvia.

''Ouais. Battu en un coup. Ça c'est la puissance d'une ex-membre des 4 éléments.'' Déclara Lucy, alors que la sphère d'eau éclata, Vidaldas absorbant l'eau grâce à ses cheveux à la surprise des deux filles. ''Il a absorbé le Water Lock de Juvia-san ? C'est plutôt écoeurant de cette façon…'' Commenta-t-elle, tremblant un peu.

''C'est la troisième fois que le Water Lock de Juvia est détruite… Juvia est inutile…'' Déprima la mage d'eau, s'accroupissant et faisant des ronds sur le sol avec son doigt.

''Courage Juvia-san… C'est juste une série de malchance.'' Réconforta la blonde tout en tapotant le dos de la bleue, réussissant au final à la réconforter.

''Un peu d'eau, c'est parfait pour les cheveux foireux. Et il ne faut pas les shampooiner le matin. Les cheveux n'aiment pas ça.'' Commenta Taka.

''Comment as-tu fait pour détruire mon Water Lock ?'' Demanda Juvia, ne se préoccupant pas de ses conseils.

''Mes cheveux ont la capacité d'absorber n'importe quel liquide. Mais je n'épongerais pas l'essence ou l'alcool, OK ? Ce ne serait pas bon pour les cheveux.'' Déclara-t-il.

''L'eau ne l'affectera pas ?'' S'exclamèrent les deux filles, surprises.

''Mais sinon, nous avons de belles filles ici. Heheh.'' Sourit-il.

''Encore un pervers ?!'' S'exclama la blonde.

''De quoi tu parles ?'' Demanda la bleue, l'autre fille lui répondant par « Tu comprendras ».

''La-quelle-de-vous-deux-de-vrais-je-choi-sir ?'' Commença-t-il tout en pointant l'une des deux filles à chaque syllabe. ''Lais-sons-choi-sir-le-dé-mon-qui-vit-en-en-FER !'' S'écria-t-il, pointant Juvia à sa dernière syllabe. ''Hmph. Dommage. J'aurais aimé faire de la démone ma succube.'' Déclara-t-il, à l'incompréhension de ses deux adversaires.

''Succube ?'' Demanda Juvia.

''J'aime pas ça du tout…'' Commenta Lucy.

''ROCK OF SUCCUBUS ! YEEEAAAAH !'' S'écria-t-il tout en jouant de sa guitare, la musique de son instrument s'attaquant aux oreilles de la mage d'eau.

''C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!'' S'écria-t-elle tout en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

''JUVIA !'' Cria la constellationniste, courant vers la bleue avant de se faire repousser.

''ARRÊTE ! SORS DE MA TÊTE ! AAAAAAGGGH !'' Cria-t-elle, ses vêtements disparaissant peu à peu.

* * *

Voilà. La guitare a vaincu le vase d'eau. Bien. Excellent même. La guitare doit maintenant affronter le démon.

''Eheh… Cette mage d'eau est finie. Et maintenant…'' Commença Jellal.

* * *

''Juvia ?'' Appela la mage des clés.

''Ma nouvelle esclave d'amour !'' Sourit Vidaldas, la bleue se matérialisant peu à peu à travers une fumée, avant d'en sortir en tirant la langue et agissant comme Vidaldas, portant des habits ressemblant à ceux d'une rockeuse.

''L'ENFER ! L'ENFER ! L'ENFER ! J'VAIS T'MONTRER LE PLUS PROFOND ET GLORIEUX DE L'ENFER ! P'TITE PUTE !'' S'écria-t-elle envers la mage stellaire, qui arbora un regard très dur.

''Manipulation ?'' Commenta-t-elle d'un ton dur.

* * *

''Voyons comment cette constellationniste démoniaque va se débrouiller contre son amie et mon guerrier.'' Sourit Jellal, plaçant la pièce de la guitare et du vase d'eau, mis à l'envers, devant celle du démon.

* * *

''AHAHAHAHAHAH ! JE VAIS T'EMMENER AU PLUS PROFOND DE L'ENFER ! P'TITE PUTE !'' S'écria la bleue tout en tirant la langue.

''Tu l'as manipule, c'est ça ?'' Fit la blonde en regardant le musicien d'un ton dur.

''Yeah ! Elle est ma « succube » maintenant ! Et elle prend uniquement ses ordres de moi !'' Rit-il.

''Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas affecté ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Eheheh… C'est une très bonne question ! CE NE SERAIT PAS MARRANT SI VOUS ÉTIEZ TOUTES LES DEUX SOUS LE CONTRÔLE DE MON SORT ! JE VEUX VOIR UN COMBAT ENTRE FILLES ! UN COMBAT À EN PLEURER OÙ VOUS VOUS DÉCHIREZ VOS VÊTEMENTS !'' S'écria Vidaldas.

''… Pervers…'' Commenta-t-elle, blasée.

''C'EST LE MEILLEUR COMPLIMENT QUE J'AI JAMAIS ENTENDU ! WHOOOOO !'' S'écria-t-il tout en jouant de sa guitare.

''SI TU N'ES PAS PRÊT À ROCKER, ALORS CRÈVE !'' S'écria la bleue tout en lançant de l'eau sur la mage stellaire, avant de se matérialiser dans l'eau qu'elle avait lancé. ''ET MAINTENANT, OÙ DEVRAIS-JE COMMENCER ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, à la surprise de la mage des esprits qui recula d'un pas. ''PAR CETTE STUPIDE GROSSE POITRINE !'' S'écria-t-elle tout en déchirant le haut de la robe de la constellationniste, qui cria de surprise et mis un bras devant ses seins pour les cacher.

''OOOOHH YEEEAAHHH ! C'EST TOUT CE QUE J'AIME VOIR !'' S'écria Vidaldas.

''ESPÈCE DE PERVERS !'' Cria la blonde, prenant son foulard de tête et la mettant pour cacher sa poitrine, alors que la mage d'eau donna un coup de boule dans la tête de la constellationniste. ''Juvia, essaye de te contrôler !'' Cria-t-elle, avant d'être engloutit par l'eau de la mage, qui attrapa ensuite ses cheveux et la jeta à terre.

''OOOOOHH YEAH ! LES CHEVEUX ! J'ADORE ÇA ! AHAHAHAHAH !'' S'amusa-t-il tout en jouant de sa guitare.

''WATER WIPE ! (: Fouet d'eau !)'' Lança la mage d'eau, fouettant à plusieurs reprises la blonde dans le dos.

''OY ! C'EST PAS ROCK ! C'EST DU SADISME !'' S'écria-t-elle.

''C'EST VRAIE ! P'TITE PUTE MASO ! IL EST TEMPS QUE JE T'ÉCRASE À L'INTÉRIEUR DE MON CORPS !'' S'écria la bleue avant d'engloutir la constellationniste.

« Et merde ! Elle est complètement manipulée. Je pourrais contrer… Mais je ne veux pas la blesser. » Pensa la mage des clés.

''Lucy…'' Retentit une voix dans l'eau, à la surprise de la fille appelée.

''AHAHAHAH ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE SOUFFRIR ! SOUFRIR !'' S'écria Juvia, un large sourire sadique au visage.

''Ce n'est pas du tout Juvia. Pas du tout !'' Reprit la voix.

« La voix de Juvia-san ! » Comprit la mage des esprits. « Pas étonnant… Je suis dans son corps après tout. »

''Juvia ne veut pas blesser ses nakamas… Mais… Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'appeler comme ça…'' Fit la voix de la bleue.

« Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

''Juvia vous aime vraiment, toi et Fairy Tail.'' Commenta-t-elle, surprenant un peu la blonde. ''Vous êtes si accueillants. Si fun. Si chaleureux. Même quand il pleut dehors, à l'intérieur vous brillez comme un soleil. Et vous avez même accueilli Juvia. Mais…'' Commença-t-elle.

« Des larmes ? » Sentit Lucy, surprise.

''Juvia pensait qu'elle avait finalement trouvé un endroit où avoir des amis… Mais au final… Je ne fais qu'apporter de la tristesse.'' Pleura-t-elle, la blonde baissant la tête et prenant son apparence démoniaque.

''JUVIA-CHAN ! IL EST TEMPS D'EN FINIR !'' S'écria Vidaldas, la constellationniste étant expulsée de l'eau, avant qu'elle ne se relève et qu'elle n'attrape le musicien au cou, à la surprise des deux autres mages tandis qu'elle le regarda avec une colère noire.

''Quelqu'un qui peut pleurait pour le bien de ses nakamas ne sera jamais rejeté par Fairy Tail.'' Déclara-t-elle, surprenant Juvia qui eut une larme à l'œil. ''Sois fière de toi, Juvia. Tu es une membre à part entière de Fairy Tail.'' Sourit-elle tendrement en se retournant vers la mage d'eau, avant qu'elle n'attrape les cheveux du musiciens et se retourne vers lui, le regardant d'un air furieux. ''Et toi, salopard de sous-merde, on va te défoncer.'' Déclara-t-elle avant d'arracher les cheveux du mage, qui cria de peur et de douleur tandis qu'elle le rendit totalement chauve.

''SALOPE ! QU'AS-TU FAIS À MES CHEVEUX ! JUVIA-CHAN ! TUE-LA !'' S'écria-t-il, totalement énervé tout en s'éloignant de la démone.

''JE VAIS TE TRANCHER EN PETIT MORCEAU AVEC MON WATER JIGSAW !'' ''LUCY, FAIS ATTENTION !'' S'écria-t-elle, la constellationniste ne bougeant pas et souriant, avant de sortir la clé d'Aquarius et de la mettre dans l'attaque d'eau tout en l'arrêtant avec l'un de ses pieds.

''OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DE LA PORTEUSE D'EAU ! AQUARIUS !'' S'écria-t-elle, stoppant la bleue dans son attaque et surprenant Taka tandis que la sirène se matérialisa dans l'attaque d'eau.

''Tu as utilisé l'eau de Juvia pour invoquer cette esprit ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, étonnée.

''Du moment que j'ai de l'eau, je peux invoquer l'esprit ultime de l'eau ! Aquarius-san ! ET TOUT ÇA GRACE À TOI, JUVIA-SAN !'' Sourit la constellationniste.

''OY, TA GUEULE, STUPIDE GAMINE !'' S'écria l'esprit tout en engloutissant tous les mages de la zone.

''AHAHAHAH ! C'EST TROP PEU D'EAU POUR ME BATTRE ! MÊME SANS MES CHEVEUX !''' S'écria Taka tout en souriant victorieusement, malgré le fait qu'il tournait dans l'eau.

''JUVIA-SAN !'' ''LUCY !'' S'écrièrent les deux filles de Fairy Tail tout en joignant leur main.

* * *

''Huh ?'' Fit Jellal de surprise, voyant la pièce de guitare se fissurer petit à petit. ''Ce… Cette puissance… Elles achèvent réellement une fusion de magie… ?'' Demanda-t-il, incrédule.

* * *

''HUH ?! OY ! JE SENS QUE CETTE EAU DEVIENT BIZARRE !'' S'écria Vidaldas, peu rassuré alors que les deux filles continuèrent leurs chants.

''UNISSON RAID !'' Crièrent-elles ensembles, brisant la guitare et battant le rockeur, tandis que les vêtements normale de la bleue revinrent. ''SUPER ! JUVIA EST REDEVENUE NORMALE !'' S'écrièrent-elles tout en s'enlaçant, avant que la sirène n'attrape la blonde et la tire de l'étreinte, la regardant d'un air meurtrier.

''Ne m'invoque pas une fois de plus dans un tel endroit…'' Commença-t-elle, la constellationniste reprenant forme humaine et s'agenouillant devant l'esprit tout en tremblant, la bleue regardant la scène avec frayeur. ''Où vas-tu m'invoquer la prochaine fois, huh ?! Dans des toilettes ?! Si tu le fais, je te tue !'' Cria-t-elle.

''A-AYE ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE, AQUARIUS-SAMA !'' S'écria la mage des clés.

''E-elle est vraiment effrayante…'' Commenta Juvia, se cachant derrière un pilier.

''Oh, et je vais partir avec mon petit ami faire un voyage de deux semaines. Alors n'ose même pas m'invoquer pas. Compris ?!'' S'écria la sirène.

''AYE, AQUARIUS-SAMA !'' Répondit la mage stellaire, tremblant encore plus.

''Et dépêche-toi de sortir avec cette fille. Enfin, plus facile à dire qu'à faire…'' Commenta-t-elle avant de s'évaporer.

''ÇA C'EST MON PROBLÈME !'' S'écria la blonde tout en relevant la tête.

''Lucy, ton esprit est effrayante…'' Déclara Juvia, sortant de sa cachette et tremblant encore.

''Je sais…'' Soupira-t-elle tout en se relevant, avant de se retourner vers la bleue en souriant. ''Dans tous les cas, on a battu l'un des guerriers de Jellal. Il n'obtiendra pas Erza-san aussi facilement maintenant.''

''Non… C'est toi qui l'a battu, Lucy.'' Sourit Juvia en baissant la tête.

''On l'a battu ensemble.'' Déclara la blonde, prenant Juvia de court. ''On a toutes les deux réalisé cette Unison Raid pour le battre. La seule façon de le faire, c'est d'être proche avec l'autre mage. Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes des nakamas. Des membres de Fairy Tail.'' Sourit-elle, la mage d'eau ayant les larmes montant aux yeux.

''Ah… ? Juvia… Semble pleuvoir… De ses yeux… Ahahaha…'' Déclara-t-elle tout en se frottant les yeux et en s'agenouillant.

''Eheh… C'est une façon plutôt mignonne de le dire.'' Rit la constellationniste. ''Mais bon, il faut encore battre Jellal pour gagner à son jeu. Tu peux te lever, Juvia-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Non… Juvia est fatiguée.'' Répondit-elle, avant que la mage des esprits ne la porte sur son dos.

* * *

''Unison Raid, huh ?'' Sourit Jellal, renversant la pièce de la guitare avec celle du démon et du vase, remit à l'endroit. ''Des prêtres n'avaient jamais réussi à en faire un, malgré qu'ils aient gâchés leurs vies à faire des recherches. Mais cette démone et cette mage d'eau ont réussi à en faire un. Eh… Après tout, ce sont les nakamas d'Erza. Eheheh…'' Rit-il, avant de regarder le ciel en travers une fenêtre. ''Le dragon ou le démon… Qui que soit mon adversaire, je serais ravi… Mais je suppose qu'il est temps que j'avance une pièce moi aussi.'' Déclara-t-il.

* * *

**Era.**

''En ce qui concerne le sujet du tir sur la Tour du Paradis avec l'Etherion, il y a quatre votes pour, contre cinq contre. Le résultat du vote est donc la suivante : on ne tirera pas l'Etherion.'' Déclara Ork.

''ATTENDEZ ! EST-CE QUE VOUS COMPRENEZ DANS QUELLE SITUATION ON EST ?!'' S'écria Jycrain.

''Arrête-toi, Jyc… Le débat a duré trop longtemps. Il y a des façons plus pacifiques pour parler de ce sujet.'' Rétorqua Ork.

''PACIFIQUE ?! AU MOMENT OÙ NOUS RESTONS ICI À DÉBATTRE SUR DE PITOYABLES VICTOIRES MORAUX, L'HISTOIRE VA ÊTRE CHANGÉE A JAMAIS ! JELLAL ESSAYE DE RESSUSCITER LES MORTS, SANS EXAGÉRATION !'' Rétorqua le bleu.

''Tu dis ça, mais nous n'avons encore aucun moyen de savoir si le R-System est fonctionnel ou non en ce moment.'' Déclara le membre du Conseil maigre.

''Il est encore trop tôt pour user de violence.'' Ajouta celui enrobé.

''Vous ne le ressentez toujours pas… ?'' Demanda Jycrain, à l'interrogation de tous sauf Ultear. ''Cette magie noire qui s'accumule en même temps que l'on parle… Cette pure horreur de l'homme qu'il essaye de ressusciter…'' Déclara-t-il.

''C'est quoi ça… ?'' ''Jyc, qu'est-ce que tu… ?'' Firent les deux membres du Conseil inconnus.

''Le mage noir Zeref.'' Déclara le bleu, à l'horreur de tous, la surprise de Yajima, et l'indifférence d'Ultear.

''Q… Qu'est-ce que… Tu viens de dire… ?'' Demanda le conseiller enrobé.

''Jyc, comment sais-tu un truc pareil… ?'' Demanda Reiji, le concerné ne répondant pas immédiatement.

''Je ne voulais pas amener des suspicions sur moi-même… Mais je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant…'' Fit-il, regardant la table. ''Je connais cet homme, Jellal… Mon frère jumeau… Et je sais ce qu'il veut faire…'' Avoua-t-il, à la surprise de tous.

''Jyc… Dis-nous tout.'' Demanda Ork, reprenant son calme en disant cette phrase.

* * *

Le combat était équilibré. Aucun des deux ne prenaient l'avantage sur l'autre. Et aucun des deux n'était blessés trop grièvement pour pouvoir altérer d'une quelconque façon leur aptitude de combat.

Happy et Simon regardait ce combat avec intérêt et surprise. Natsu se battait sur un pied d'égalité avec un tueur professionnel. Simon était étonné de voir qu'ils étaient du même niveau. Même si Fukurou venait à l'instant de réussir à renverser Natsu sur ses mains à l'aide d'un coup de pied.

''Karyu no Kagitsume ! (: Griffes du dragons de feu !)'' Cria le rose, donnant un coup de pied dans le visage du hibou, mettant une distance entre les deux combattants.

''Il combat sur un pied d'égalité avec Natsu… Ce hibou n'est pas normal !'' S'écria Happy.

''Je pense qu'il est temps que le marteau de la justice s'abatte sur toi ! MISSILE-HO-HO-HOU !'' cria-t-il, lançant ses jets packs vers le mage de feu, qui l'évita en s'abaissant, avant de sauter en remarquant qu'ils revenaient vers lui sous le contrôle de Fukurou. Puis les missiles sortis des grappins et attrapèrent le dragon slayer, le faisant voler haut dans la pièce.

''C'est une technique folle, mais certainement méchant…'' Commenta Simon, tandis que le dragon de feu tomba de plus en plus malade.

''Oh non…'' Fit le chat bleu, alors que Natsu se retint de vomir.

''Oh, je suis parfaitement au courant de ta faiblesse, Salamander.'' Déclara Fukurou.

''C'EST MAUVAIS ! CE TRUC EST UN VÉHICULE ! NATSU EST MALADE QUAND IL EST DANS UN TRANSPORT !'' Expliqua le chat.

''QUOI ?!''

''Maintenant que ma proie est faible, je peux la tuer en toute facilité.'' Déclara l'homme hibou tout en voyant les roquettes tournées en rond près du plafond. ''C'est l'essence même de la chasse.'' Ajouta-t-il, les fusées libérant le rose. ''MAINTENANT ! CAPTURE-HO-HO !'' Lança-t-il, ouvrant en grand son bec, à la surprise de Simon et du chat tandis que Natsu tomba dans sa bouche.

''OY ! QU'EST-CE… ?!'' Cria-t-il, Fukurou appuyant sur sa jambe pour l'avaler.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS BORDEL ?!'' S'écria Happy.

''L'avaler en entier… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est ?'' Transpira le mage des ténèbres.

''Je peux digérer la magie de ceux que j'avale.'' Expliqua l'homme hibou, mettant une main sur son ventre.

''RENDS NATSU !'' S'écria le chat bleu tout en volant à toute vitesse vers Fukurou.

''FIRE-HO-HO-HOU !'' Lança-t-il, englobant le chat dans des flammes.

''Du feu… ?'' Se demanda-t-il, tombant au sol, inconscient et un noirci à cause des flammes.

''« DIGÉRER » ?! TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU AS ABSORBÉ LES CAPACITÉS DE SALAMANDER !'' S'écria Simon, des flammes se mettant sur le hibou qui monta ses poings. ''C…C'est le vrai niveau d'un membre d'une guilde d'assassin…'' Commenta-t-il en tremblant.

* * *

**Era.**

''Huit votes pour, un contre. Ce sera tout. Le tir de l'Etherion sur la Tour du Paradis est approuvé par le Conseil.'' Déclara Ork solennellement, alors que Yajima croisa les bras derrière son dos et secoua la tête de façon désapprobatrice, avant de soupirer.

''Yajima-san… Je sais que vous trouvez cela difficile à accepter… Mais vous pouvez au moins accepter que l'on ne peut pas laisser Zeref être ressuscité, n'est-ce pas ?'' Déclara Jycrain.

''Je n'ai rien à dire maintenant… Mais j'espère que tu comprends les conséquences de ces actes… Et que tu seras prêt à en prendre les responsabilités…'' Répondit-il.

''Bien sûr… J'en prendrais entièrement les responsabilités…''

''Je parle de vie de personnes là, Jycrain ! Toutes les vies qui seront perdus sont entre tes mains !'' Rétorqua Yajima, regardant le bleu avec colère.

''L'Etherion sera tiré dans une heure précisément ! Tout le monde, faites les préparations !'' Cria un ingénieur du Conseil.

''Vous aurez votre réponse bientôt…'' Répondit Jycrain.

* * *

''Erza… L'une de tes pièces les plus importantes viens de se faire battre… Quelles seront tes actions maintenant, huh ? Tu manque de temps, car l'Etherion s'abattra sur nous très bientôt…'' Sourit Jellal d'un air fou.

* * *

''_TU TE FOUS DE MOI ! MA CHANCE DE LA JOURNÉE SERAIT « BRILLANTE » ?!'' _S'écria Gray version enfant, assis à une table de la guilde avec une Cana elle aussi enfant, faisant de la cartomancie pour prédire la chance du jeune garçon.

''_Le résultat ne changera pas, peu importe combien de fois je le fais. De plus, tu ne devrais pas être content d'avoir une telle chance ?''_ Demanda-t-elle tout en rangeant ses cartes, un peu irritée.

''_« Brillante »… MON CUL ! JE SUIS TOMBÉ DANS LA MERDE… J'AI FAIT TOMBÉ MON PORTEFEUILLE… RIEN QUE DES EMMERDES DEPUS QUE LA JOURNÉE À COMMENCER ! MERDE ! TES PRÉDICTIONS SONT-''_

''_Oh la ferme.''_ Coupa-t-elle, alors que toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers une jeune fille rousse en haillons, avec un sac sur l'épaule et un bandage sur l'œil.

''_La vache…'' _Commenta un membre.

''_C'est… L'endroit que Rob-ojii-chan me parler…'' _Fit Erza.

''_Putain… Ces vêtements sont en mauvais état…'' _Commenta un autre membre, alors que le jeune mage de glace regarda la nouvelle de travers.

* * *

« Erza… » Pensa Gray, courant dans les couloirs de la Tour. ''BORDEL ! OÙ QU'IL S'EST BARRÉ ?! QUAND JE TROUVERAIS CE BÂTARD DE SHOU, JE VAIS LUI CASSER LA GUEULE !'' S'écria-t-il, avant de s'arrêter de surprise en voyant Fukurou se tenir debout sans blessure, Happy étant inconscient au sol et Simon étant accroupie et tenant ses côtes.

''Gray… ?'' Fit le mage des ténèbres, surpris.

''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! VOUS DEVIEZ POURSUIVRE SHOU !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul alors que l'hibou se retourna vers lui.

''J'ai été un petit peu retenu…'' Avoua Simon.

''ON DOIT TROUVER ERZA AUSSI RAPIDEMENT QUE POSSIBLE ! JELLAL A DIT QUELQUE CHOSE DU GENRE L'UTILISER COMME UN SACRIFICE ! JE NE PEUX PAS IMAGINER QUELQU'UN BATTRE ERZA SI ELLE S'Y MET VRAIMENT, MAIS COINCÉ DANS CETTE STUPIDE CARTE, ELLE EST SANS DÉFENSE !'' S'écria Gray.

''On a choisi le mauvais moment pour dire la vérité à Shou… Dire qu'il a agi de façon si téméraire…'' Commenta le mage des ténèbres.

''Gray… Ce gars… Il a mangé… Natsu…'' Articula Happy avec difficulté.

''Qu… ? À QUOI JOUE CET IDIOT DE FLAMMÈCHE ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace, tapant du poing dans le mur.

''Le processus de digestion a commencé. Dans approximativement dix minutes, le corps de Salamander sera réduit à néant. Et quand cela arrivera, sa magie m'appartiendra entièrement.'' Expliqua Fukurou en frottant son ventre avec ses mains.

''JE VAIS FAIRE SORTIR CE PUNK ! DÉGAGEZ ! ICE MAKE : LANCE !''

''KARYUU NO HOUKOU !'' Lança l'hibou, surprenant le disciple d'Ul.

''IL ABSORBE LA MAGIE DE SALAMANDER AU MOMENT OÙ NOUS PARLONS !'' S'écria Simon, alors que Gray se fit englober par les flammes.

''Whoo-whoo-whoo ! La glace est inefficace face au feu !'' S'écria Fukurou.

''Espèce de… Stupide bâtard…'' Jura le mage de glace.

''GRAY !'' Appela Happy.

''INUTILE ! SI TU ES L'UN DES NAKAMAS DE SALAMANDER, TU DEVRAIS SAVOIR LE PUR POTENTIEL DE SES FLAMMES !'' Récria l'assassin, intensifiant ses flammes.

* * *

Fairy Tail faisait la fête. Comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, Erza ne s'en mêla pas. Elle préférait être seule à une table, dans un coin de la guilde. Elle ne voulait pas se lier à eux. Elle ne voulait pas les mêler dans ses affaires avec Jellal.

''_Cette fille est toujours seule.'' _Commenta Cana.

''_Si tu es si inquiète, alors pourquoi tu vas pas lui parler ?'' _Demanda Gray en caleçon.

''_J'ai essayé, mais elle m'a complètement ignorée.'' _Répondit-elle.

''_Huh ? Une petite nouvelle qui me dit même pas bonjour à moi, le grand Gray-sama ? Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.'' _Déclara le mage de glace tout en tapant du poing dans sa main et en avançant vers la rousse.

''_Et depuis quand tu es comme ça ?'' _Demanda la brune, le jeune disciple d'Ul ne lui répondant pas.

''_Hey, toi.'' _Appela Gray, s'énervant quand il n'obtint aucune réponse de la fille en armure. _''ÉCOUTE-MOI,_ _PETITE GAMINE EN ARMURE !'' _Cria-t-il tout en renversant la table et en retirant la chaise de sous Erza, la faisant tomber à terre.

''…_C'était pour quoi ça ?'' _Demanda-t-elle.

''_C'est une guilde de mage. Tu n'as pas à te balader en armure.'' _Déclara-t-il.

''_Tu devrais te regarder toi-même avant de dire aux autres comment s'habiller. À moins que ce ne soit une guilde de pervers.'' _Déclara-t-elle tout en enlevant la poussière de son armure, alors que toute la guilde éclata de rire.

''_Espèce de petite…''_

''_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi…'' _Coupa-t-elle.

* * *

ASSEZ ! CES FLAMMES MINABLES L'ONT ASSEZ EMMERDÉ !

''IL A GELÉ LES FLAMMES ?!'' S'exclamèrent Fukurou et Simon de stupeur en voyant le mage de glace gelé les flammes.

''Ha ! Tu appelles ça les flammes de Natsu ? Ne me fais pas rire petit imposteur !'' Sourit Gray de façon narquois.

''WHOO-WHOO ! UNE SI SPLENDIDE CAPACITÉ MAGIQUE ?! JE PENSE QUE JE VAIS TE CAPTURER TOI AUSSI !'' S'écria l'hibou en s'élançant vers le mage de glace, interpellant ce dernier.

''OH NON !'' ''GRAY, ATTENTION !'' Crièrent Simon et Happy, tandis que l'assassin attrapa le disciple d'Ul dans sa bouche.

''GRAY !'' Appela le chat bleu, le mage de Fairy Tail commençant à geler le bras gauche de l'hibou.

''C'EST FROID !'' Hurla-t-il tout en lâchant prise.

''ON A PAS LE TEMPS DE S'AMUSER ICI !'' S'écria le mage de glace.

* * *

Stupide fille en armure. Plus balèze qu'elle en à l'air la nouvelle. Pff ! C'est énervant ! Et son nez qui n'arrête pas de saigner l'énerve encore plus !

''_Tu t'es encore fais botter le cul par Erza, huh ?'' _S'amusa un Macao plus jeune.

''_C'est vrai que tu es tenace… Tu as le coup de foudre pour elle ?'' _Ajouta Wakaba, lui aussi plus jeune.

''_VOS GUEULES !'' _S'écria le jeune mage de glace.

''_Mais putain, cette Erza-chan est plutôt balèze pour pouvoir battre Gray à ce point.'' _Commenta Wakaba.

''_Ouais, je ne serais pas surpris si un jour elle venait à nous forcer à l'appeler « Erza-sama » !'' _S'amusa un autre, faisant rire plusieurs mages alors que Gray tapa du poing sur la table.

''_JE N'ACCEPTERAIS JAMAIS UNE GAMINE COMME ELLE COMME L'UNE DE MES NAKAMAS !'' _S'écria-t-il.

* * *

''JE RAMÈNERAIS ERZA AVEC NOUS !'' Cria le mage de glace.

* * *

Il doit la battre. Il doit battre Erza. Cette fois, il va battre Erza.

Et il sait où la trouver. Elle a l'habitude de s'isoler près de la rivière qui borde Magnolia. Mais il n'a jamais su pourquoi.

''_Ahah… je savais que tu étais là, Erza…'' _Sourit Gray, voyant la rousse assise au bord de la rivière._ ''AUJOURD'HUI, JE VAIS TE BATTRE-'' _Cria-t-il en courant vers elle et en préparant son poing, avant de s'arrêter quand elle se retourna vers lui, des larmes à l'œil.

''_Encore toi… Honnêtement… Tu n'apprendras donc jamais…'' _Fit-elle en essuyant son œil. _''Très bien, amène-toi.'' _Lança-t-elle.

''_Ah… Euh… Non…'' _Fit-il en tremblant un peu, mal à l'aise.

''_Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu te rends ?'' _Demanda-t-elle, le jeune garçon tremblant encore plus.

''_O…Oy ! … Pourquoi t'es toujours toute seule… ?'' _Demanda-t-il, la jeune fille baissant la tête à cette question.

''_Je préfère être toute seule… Être avec les autres me met mal à l'aise…'' _Répondit-elle.

''_Alors pourquoi étais-tu toute seule à pleurer ?'' _Demanda-t-il, surprenant l'écarlate.

* * *

''DÉGAGES ! HYOJIN : NANARENBU ! (: Danse des 7 lames de glaces !)'' Lança Gray, attaquant plusieurs fois Fukurou et le mettant KO, recrachant en même temps le dragon slayer. « Elle a toujours été toute seule… Portant une armure pour protéger son cœur et pleurant… » ''Mais Erza doit rester avec nous. Avec Fairy Tail. Comme ça elle ne sera plus jamais seule à pleurer.'' Déclara-t-il, regardant l'assassin d'un air colèrique.

« Gray Fullbuster… Il est plus fort que ce que les informations que j'ai récupéré suggérer. » Pensa Simon, émerveillé, alors que le concerné de ses pensées mis sa main sur ses côtes.

''Dois… Trouver Erza… Rapidement… Ou sinon…'' Structura-t-il avec difficulté.

« Non… Ce sont ses sentiments pour Erza, pour son amie, qui ont donné l'essence à sa magie afin qu'il augmente. » Reprit le mage des ténèbres mentalement.

''Natsu ! Lève-toi !'' Commanda Happy.

''Ma tête tourne…'' Répondit le dragon slayer.

« Tu as vraiment trouver une excellente guilde, Erza. » Sourit Simon.

* * *

**QG du Conseil de la Magie, Era.**

''Cible acquise. Ajustement des coordonnées spatiales.'' Commenta un ingénieur.

''Les complications de longueurs d'ondes causées par les régions montagneuses causent des problèmes de calibration.'' ''Augmenter légèrement l'altitude.'' ''Charge de la magie complété à 60%.'' ''Système d'intégration de l'Etherion compléter.'' Firent d'autres ingénieurs.

''Il reste trente-sept minutes avant le tir de l'Etherion.'' Annonça un autre ingénieur.

''Dire que nous avons pris une décision de cette nature à un tel moment. Et le Président du Conseil en si mauvaise santé…'' Fit Ork.

''Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Tant que le Président est absent, l'entière responsabilité du maintien de l'ordre de la Magie revient au neuf conseillers restant.'' Expliqua Michelo, regardant ensuite l'autre conseiller d'un air légèrement sévère. ''Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, Ork. Il s'agit peut-être d'une attaque non déclarée sur une nation étrangère, mais des situations comme celle-ci sont prévus dans l'article 27, clause 4 de la « Security National Act ».''

''Ce n'est pas à propos des piteuses implications légales… Nous parlons du déploiement d'Etherion !'' Répliqua Ork en tremblant.

''Ce Zeref est le Mal Incarné. Nous ne pouvons que prier qu'Etherion soit suffisant pour le détruire.'' Déclara Michelo.

* * *

Jycrain est louche. Trop louche.

Déjà, pourquoi s'obstinait-il vraiment à utiliser Etherion ? Et puis, comment connaît-il vraiment les plans de son frère jumeau ?

Non, il est vraiment très louche.

''Le temps joue en notre faveur, Jyc-sama.'' Commença Ultear en s'approchant de Jycrain, qui resta à regarder la préparation d'Etherion sans rien dire. ''Ces sentiments que vous avez scellé depuis huit ans vont enfin pouvoir s'exprimer.'' Sourit-elle.

''N'as-tu pas peur, Ultear ?'' Demanda le bleu.

''Pas même un peu. Après tout, j'ai toujours eu une entière confiance en vous, Jyc-sama.'' Répondit-elle.

''Oui, je vois… Ce n'est pas ta vie qui est en danger…'' Déclara-t-il.

''En effet hmhmhm…'' Rit-elle, mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour limiter le bruit.

''Personnellement, je tremble un peu…'' Avoua-t-il, Yajima ayant écouté leur conversation depuis le début en utilisant une magie pour se déplacer dans les murs. ''Après tout, si ça échoue… Je meurs…'' Expliqua-t-il.

« Si nous échouons… Il meurt ? » Se demanda Yajima, surpris.

''Mais cela vaut le coup d'y jouer ma vie. Après tout, c'est mon rêve !'' Souri Jycrain d'un air fou.

''Effectivement.'' Sourit Ultear, sous les interrogations du conseiller qui n'avait pu que les écouter.

* * *

''Il reste encore vingt cinq minutes…'' Sourit Jellal, renversant la pièce du hibou avec celui du stalactite, et repositionnant celui du dragon. ''Je suppose que je vais devoir te dire au revoir aussi, Jycrain…'' Sourit-il.

* * *

''JELLAL ! PUTAIN ! ENFOIRÉE ! COMMENT OSES-TU NOUS FAIRE ÇA ?!'' Cria Shou de colère, ayant caché la carte où étais enfermée Erza dans sa veste.

''SHOU !'' Appela-t-elle.

''ET MANIPULÉE NEE-SAN !'' Continua-t-il, n'écoutant pas la mage en armure.

''SHOU, TU DOIS TE CALMER ! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR !'' Lui cria-t-elle.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je te protégerais, peu importe le prix…'' Déclara-t-il en s'apaisant, la rousse continuant de l'appeler avant qu'il ne s'arrête, voyant la dernière assassin s'avancer vers lui de façon élégante, accompagnée de pétales de cerisiers.

''Je suis appelée Ikaruga. Enchantée.'' Se présenta-t-elle.

''Dégages ! Et qui es-tu de toute façon ?'' Demanda le bronzé.

''Eh bien… Un jeune homme si ennuyeux…'' Commenta l'assassin.

''JE NE GÂCHERAIS PAS MON TEMPS SUR DES DÉCHETS COMME TOI !'' Cria-t-il tout en lançant des dizaines cartes vers elle, que la femme coupa en deux grâce à son katana dans le sens de la longueur, à la surprise du blond.

''I-IMPOSSIBLE !''

''Il n'existe rien sous le soleil que je ne puisse trancher.'' Sourit-elle, alors qu'une croix se forma sur le torse de Shou, qui cracha du sang avant de tomber à terre.

''Q… Quand as-tu… ?'' Fit-il, alors que la carte d'Erza s'envola de sa veste.

''SHOU !'' Appela-t-elle.

''Nee-san…'' Répondit-il avec difficultés.

''Eh bien… Tu te cachais dans un tel endroit, Erza-han ?'' Sourit-elle.

''TU DOIS ME LAISSER SORTIR D'ICI ! CE N'EST PAS UN ENNEMI QUE TU PEUX BATTRE !'' Cria l'écarlate tout en frappant à la paroi de la carte.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas… Cette carte est protégée… Personne de l'extérieur ne peut te toucher.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Ah bon ?'' Fit Ikaruga, mettant une main sur la manche de l'épée.

''SHOU ! LAISSE-MOI SORTIR ! L'ÉPÉE DE CETTE FEMME N'EST PAS NORMAL !'' Cria la mage de rang S.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas… Elle ne peut pas…'' Sourit-il, la rose lançant une attaque d'air tranchante qui se bloqua sur la carte.

''Tu vois…'' Sourit-il, avant de perdre aussitôt le sourire en voyant Erza arrêter l'attaque, qui avait réussi à entrer dans la carte, avec son épée. ''ELLE A COUPÉ À L'INTÉRIEUR DE LA CARTE ?! À L'INTÉRIEUR D'UNE AUTRE DIMENSION ?!'' S'écria-t-il, tandis que la rose donna encore plus de coup d'épée, que la rousse arrêta à chaque fois. ''NEE-SAN !'' S'écria-t-il, la susnommée réussissant à sortir de la carte à la surprise du garçon.

''Grâce à toi, il y avait une distorsion de l'espace. Couper en travers à permis de m'y échapper.'' Expliqua-t-elle, à la surprise du blond.

« Une épée capable de couper en travers les dimensions est incroyable, mais être capable d'en prendre avantage l'espace d'un instant… Nee-san est réellement incroyable ! Et elle est tellement magnifique ! J'en perds mes mots… » Pensa le bronzé, des larmes aux yeux.

''Je n'ai rien à faire de toi. Pars.'' Déclara l'écarlate.

''Hoho…'' Répondit l'assassin, alors que l'armure et l'épée de son adversaire se brisèrent, laissant apparaître des vêtements simples. ''C'était une façon de se saluer.'' Déclara l'assassin avec un sourire mauvais, les deux autres la regardant avec étonnement. ''Oh ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu mes mouvements ?'' Demanda-t-elle narquoisement.

« Qu… Quelle est la vitesse de son épée… ? Même nee-san ne peut pas le voir ? » Pensa-t-il.

''Comme je me lève et regarde – En travers l'ombre du brouillard – Se lève là-bas un spectre – '' Chanta Ikaruga, la mage de rang S durcissant son regard. ''Pendant que tu étais occupée à trouvé Jellal-han, tu as échoué à voir les rafales de coup d'épées qui t'entourait.'' Déclara-t-elle, la mage de Fairy Tail arborant un regard sérieux. ''Oui, c'est mieux ainsi.''

« Nee-san est maintenant très sérieuse… » Pensa Shou.

''Je ne suis plus à tes yeux un simple passant.'' Sourit l'assassin.

''Il semblerait que tu sois effectivement une ennemie puissante.'' Déclara Titania, s'ex-quipant de son Tenrin no Yoroi.

''Me voilà.'' Sourit l'autre, avant qu'elles ne s'échangent des coups d'épées à grande vitesse sans se blesser, la rose donnant ensuite un coup transperçant que la mage en armure esquiva en sautant.

''CIRCLE SWORD !'' Lança la fée, lançant un cercle d'épée tournant vers la rose.

''Mugetsuu-Ryu : Yasha Senkuu ! (: Forme du Ciel sans Lune : Éclat des Esprits !)'' Lança-t-elle, donnant plusieurs coups d'épées vers le cercle, brisant ainsi toutes les lames et l'armure d'Erza en même temps, arrêtant aussi l'attaque.

''NEE-SAN !'' Cria Shou de panique.

''Mugetsuu-Ryu : Karura-en ! (: Forme du Ciel sans Lune : Flammes de Garura !)'' Lança l'assassin, envoyant une large vague de flammes vers Erza, qui s'ex-quipa de son Entei no Yoroi pour les stopper, mais volant vers un mur derrière elle. ''Une armure résistante aux flammes ? Il est impressionnant que tu puisses gérer les ex-quipements assez rapidement pour pouvoirs te défendre.'' Complimenta l'assassin, alors que l'armure de son adversaire se brisa. ''Mais tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu inconvenant d'autant t'exposer en compagnie d'hommes ? Enfin… Je te suggère de venir te battre avec ton armure la plus puissante.''

''C… C'est un monstre…'' Commenta Shou, alors que la rousse s'exquipa d'une armure sombre, aux nombreuses pointes arrondies sur la cuirasse et pointues au niveau du cou, avec d'imposantes protections aux bras et aux jambes.

''Personne n'a vu cette armure et a vécu assez longtemps pour pouvoir en témoigner ! Témoigne et désespère ! Kanso Betsumei : Rengoku no Yoroi ! (: Ex-quipement : Armure du Purgatoire !)'' S'écria-t-elle, l'assassin s'élança vers elle et brisant son armure.

« Elle ne peut pas gagner… Nee-san ne peut pas gagner… » Pensa le bronzé, les larmes aux yeux.

''Alors c'était ça, ton armure la plus puissante ?'' Sourit la rose, la mage de rang S s'effondrant au sol. ''Tu comprends maintenant ? Peu importe l'armure que tu portes, il ne peut subir un coup de mon épée.'' Déclara-t-elle, la fée se relevant avec difficulté et haletant. ''Rends-toi.'' Commanda-t-elle, la rousse ne l'écoutant pas et s'ex-quipant, à la surprise des deux autres, de son Hakama no Yoroi, une armure composée d'un pantalon rouge avec des flammes jaunes en bas, d'une ceinture noire, et de bandages autour de sa poitrine, et portant deux katanas dans chaque main.

« C'est quoi ça ? Ces vêtements… » Pensa le blond.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne sens aucune magie en provenance de ces vêtements.'' Déclara la rose.

''C'est juste du tissu.'' Répondit Erza.

''JUSTE DU TISSU !'' S'écria Shou, en pleine panique alors que la rousse se mit en position de combat.

''Et après avoir montré autant de peine pour te montrer l'étendu de mes talents, tu me sous-estime…'' Commenta Ikaruga, un rictus de colère apparaissant sous son œil.

''NEE-SAN ! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ TOI ?! IL TE RESTE ENCORE DES TONNES D'ARMURES PLUS PUISSANTES, N'EST-CE PAS ?! TU ES PLUS FORTE QUE ÇA, N'EST-CE PAS ?!'' Cria le bronzé.

''Non… Je ne suis pas forte…'' « Pas du tout forte… » Pensa-t-elle.

* * *

''_Je préfère être toute seule… Être avec les autres me met mal à l'aise…''_

''_Alors pourquoi étais-tu toute seule à pleurer ?''_

_Tant de mes nakamas sont morts devant mes yeux. J'ai échoué dans la protection des personnes que je tiens. Et…_

''_Je ne pleurais pas.'' _Avait répondu Erza tout en s'éloignant de Gray.

_J'étais toujours en train de pleurer. Toujours… Toujours en train de me montrer forte devant Natsu et Gray qui venait me défier… Toujours en train de fermer mon propre cœur dans une armure… Et pleuré…_

* * *

''C'est parce que je suis faible que je me cache toujours derrière une armure. Je ne pouvais jamais retiré cette armure.'' Déclara Erza.

''Même si mon adversaire est nue, je la trancherais.'' Avertit Ikaruga.

''J'ai toujours cru que mon armure pouvait me protéger… Mais c'était faux. Cette fissure dans le cœur des gens permettant de se connecter entre eux… Je ne faisais que la bloquer. Mais Fairy Tail m'a montré la vérité. Il est cent fois mieux d'être proche de quelqu'un, de ressentir sa chaleur.'' Monologua-t-elle.

''Prépare-toi !'' S'élança l'assassin.

''JE N'AI PLUS AUCUN DOUTE ! JE CHANGERAIS MON ÊTRE MÊME EN FORCE ET JE TE VAINCRAIS !'' S'écria Erza, avant d'échanger un dernier coup d'épée avec l'assassin, chacune d'elle se faisant au final dos, alors qu'une coupure se forma sur le bras droit de la rousse, perdant beaucoup de sang au sourire de la rose. Cependant, et à la surprise de cette dernière, son torse fut lui aussi tranché.

''Im… Impossible…'' Réussit-elle à dire avant de tomber dos contre terre.

''SUPER ! NEE-SAN, TU ES VRAIMENT INCROYABLE !'' S'écria Shou de joie, la susnommée haletant pour reprendre son souffle.

''C'était… Vraiment impressionnant… Je n'ai… Jamais… Été battue… Pas une fois… Depuis que la guilde fut fondée… Jusqu'aujourd'hui… Cependant… Toi et Jellal êtes destinées à perdre…'' Déclara Ikaruga, à la surprise de l'écarlate. ''Quinze minutes… Regarde le tomber sur nous – La lumière brillante de la justice – Apportant la mort à tous – Ah… Un poème bestiale…'' Sourit l'assassin, avant de s'évanouir inconsciente.

''Quinze minutes ? Tu parlais d'Etherion ?'' Demanda la mage de Fairy Tail, n'obtenant sans surprise aucun réponse. ''Shou, tu vas bien ?'' Demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant lui et en souriant.

''O-Ouais… D'une certaine manière…'' Répondit-il, la rousse se levant et lui faisant dos.

''Tu dois emmener Simon et les autres, ainsi que mes nakamas, et partir très loin de cette Tour.'' Ordonna-t-elle.

''M-mais…''

''Tu le feras pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Shou ?'' Sourit-elle en retournant la tête vers lui, le susnommé la regardant avant de baisser la tête.

''Aye…'' Répondit-il, tandis que la fée partit dans les couloirs. ''Mais… Et toi ?'' Demanda-t-il en relevant sa tête.

''… Je vais mettre un terme à tout ça !'' Déclara-t-elle en continuant d'avancer, arborant un visage emplit de colère.

* * *

''Huh ? QUOI ?!'' S'écria Natsu, se réveillant sur le dos de Simon.

''Alors tu es finalement réveillé, Natsu.'' Déclara le mage des ténèbres.

''Huh ? Je me souviens que j'étais sur une sorte d'étrange véhicule…'' Commença le dragon slayer, avant de devenir vert.

''ARRÊTE ÇA ! NE SOIS PAS MALADE JUSTE EN T'EN SOUVENANT !'' S'écria Simon, les yeux sortant de ses orbites, avant de déposer le mage de feu. ''Tu as été mangé par Fukurou après ça. Mais Gray t'a sauvé.''

''GRAY ?!''

''Il a aussi pris beaucoup de dégâts. Et ton chat l'amène à l'extérieur de la Tour.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''GAAAAAAAH ! J'AI PERDU FACE À CE TYPE MAIS GRAY L'A BATTU ?!'' S'écria Salamander, choqué.

''Eh bien… Tu n'as pas réellement été battu, mais mangé.'' Reprit Simon en frottant le derrière de son crâne.

''Je vais me faire charrier par ce type pendant au moins un mois ! Ce type ne sait pas s'arrêter… Merde !'' Jura Natsu, sous le regard blasé du mage des ténèbres. ''AAAAGH, CE N'EST PAS BON ! JE DOIS PRENDRE MA REVANCHE ! JE VAIS RECOMBATTRE CETTE CHOUETTE MAINTENANT ! JE LE BATTRAIS AVEC UNE MAIN ATTACHÉ DANS LE DOS ! SE NE SERAIT PAS BIEN DE LE COMBATTRE ALORS QU'IL A UN HANDICAP !'' S'écria-t-il en courant dans la direction opposée auquel Simon allait, ce dernier attrapant son écharpe au dernier moment pour l'arrêter.

''ON A PAS LE TEMPS POUR ÇA !'' S'écria-t-il, stoppant Natsu dans sa course qui se retourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

''Hey, t'es qui toi déjà ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Simon, l'un des anciens nakamas d'Erza.'' Déclara-t-il, avant de s'accroupir et de tenir son torse.

''O-Oy ! T'as mal quelque part !?'' Fit le rose.

''N… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi… Tu dois m'écouter, Natsu… Je viens de recevoir une transmission de Wally et Milia. Ils ont dit avoir trouvé Juvia en dehors de la Tour, endormie sur bateau. Lucy avait laissé un mot disant qu'elles avaient battu l'un des guerriers de Jellal et demandant de ne pas la chercher. Et étant donné que Wally et Milia ne savaient pas quoi faire, je leur ai dit de garder Juvia et de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas blessée, et d'attendre le retour de Lucy. Et selon une transmission de Shou, Erza a vaincu la dernière membre des Trinity Raven.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''MAIS JE N'AI ABSOLUMENT RIEN FAIT !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, choqué.

''Le dernier ennemi qui reste est Jellal elle-même. Et Erza se dirige vers elle à l'heure que nous parlons. Elle veut la combattre seule, de ses propres mains.'' Déclara le mage des ténèbres, le dragon de feu acquiesçant pour dire qu'il comprenait. ''Chacune des deux partagent un ressentiment envers l'autre depuis huit ans. Et leur combat est, au final, inévitable. Cependant… Jellal est trop puissante… S'il te plaît, tu dois sauver Erza.'' Supplia-t-il.

''Je refuse.'' Déclara le mage de feu, au choc de celui des ténèbres.

* * *

Le chevalier a vaincu l'épée, huh ? Donc, au final, tous ses guerriers se sont fait battre les uns après autres. Et ceux d'Erza sont presque tous debout.

''Eh bien… Le Jeu semble être fini…'' Commenta Jellal.

''Est-ce vraiment intéressant de jouer avec la vie des gens ?'' Demanda Erza en s'approchant de l'homme masqué, encore dans l'armure qu'elle avait utilisé pour vaincre Ikaruga.

''Oh, mais bien sûr. La vie et la mort sont la base même de tout. Ils intensifient tous les émotions. Ou pour le dire de façon différente, il n'y a rien de plus terne que la « vie ».'' Expliqua-t-il, avant de se retourner vers la rousse. ''Ça faisait longtemps, Erza.''

''Jellal.''

''Tu aurais simplement pu fuir cette endroit n'importe quand. Pourquoi ne l'as pas tu fais ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Je veux libérer tous mes anciens nakamas.'' Répondit-elle.

''Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire. Je n'ai plus d'utilité pour eux de toute manière. Plus avec la Tour du Paradis complète.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Même si elle va être détruite dans dix minutes à partir de maintenant ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Tu veux parler de l'Etherion ? Hehehe…'' Rit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

''Tu n'as pas l'air concerné. Alors tu bluffais vraiment…'' Déclara-t-elle en renforçant sa poigne sur son épée.

''Oh non… L'Etherion va tomber.'' Déclara-t-il en enlevant sa capuche, révélant la copie conforme du visage de Jycrain.

''C'EST CE QUE JE VOULAIS ENTENDRE ! DIX MINUTES ! SI JE PEUX TE GARDER ICI PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS, JE POURRAIS ENFIN METTRE UN TERME À TOUT ÇA !'' S'écria-t-elle en pointant son épée vers le bleu.

''Oh non. Tu mourras et sera sacrifiée à Zeref. Ceci est un fait pur. C'est ta destinée !'' Déclara-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

* * *

''Pourquoi tu… Tu refuses de sauver Erza… De sauver ta nakama… ?'' Demanda Simon, à genoux.

''C'est l'ennemi d'Erza. Alors Erza devrait être capable de le battre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dois interférer.'' Répondit Natsu, bras croisé.

''ERZA NE PEUT PAS BATTRE JELLAL !'' S'écria le mage des ténèbres.

''N'OSE MÊME PAS DIRE DU MAL D'ERZA, ABRUTI !'' L'insulta le rose.

''NON ! CE N'EST PAS UNE QUESTION DE FORCE OU DE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE !'' S'écria Simon en attrapant l'écharpe de l'autre, avant de trembler. ''Erza… Erza espère encore pouvoir sauver Jellal d'une certaine manière ! Et ce que lui a dit Lucy lui donne encore plus l'espoir de la sauver ! JE LE SAIS !'' Cria-t-il en se remémorant une petite conversation qu'il avait vu entre Jellal et Erza, qui semblaient sourire de bonheur. ''ELLE N'A JUSTE PAS CE QU'IL FAUT EN ELLE POUR HAÏR JELLAL !'' S'écria-t-il, à la surprise du dragon slayer avant qu'il ne lâche l'écharpe du mage de feu. ''Jellal est devenu un homme rusé. Elle va utiliser les sentiments persistant d'Erza contre elle. Mais il y a pire que ça. Tu sais que le Conseil compte tirer l'Etherion sur cette endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien sûr, si cela arrive, Alors tout le monde à l'intérieur mourra avec certitude. Selon Shou, il ne reste plus que quinze – non… Dix minutes maintenant.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le rose de surprise.

''Erza est partie devant, en demandant à Shou d'amener les autres loin de la Tour. Tu connais très bien Erza, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ça me fait mal de le dire… Elle a peut-être planifier d'utiliser Etherion pour mourir, en emmenant Jellal avec elle.'' Déclara Simon, le mage de feu serrant les dents de colère.

''Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit ça dès le début… ? OÙ EST PARTIE ERZA ?!'' S'écria-t-il en s'enflammant.

* * *

''Il reste encore sept minutes. Dans sept minutes, l'Etherion frappera cet endroit. Profitons de ces sept minutes, Erza.'' Déclara Jellal en appelant la rousse de sa main.

''Ici et maintenant, je ne crains plus rien. Même si Etherion me tombe dessus, je serais satisfaite aussi longtemps que je t'emmène avec moi.'' Répondit Erza, en garde.

''Alors me voilà.'' Lança-t-il, envoyant des vagues de magies noirs avec des visages vers la rousse, qui les esquiva en les tranchant alors que le bleu en profita pour envoyer l'écarlate dans un mur et la faire tomber en dehors de la Tour. Elle se rattrapa cependant sur l'une des pierres du mur détruit et sauta de pierre en pierre pour remonter dans la salle, attaquant de suite Jellal qui esquiva le coup en sautant en arrière.

''Tu as construit cette grande tour et maintenant tu l'as détruit ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire.'' Commenta-t-elle.

''C'est juste un pilier ou deux… Rien de plus que de la décoration.'' Sourit-il.

''SHOU ET LES AUTRES ONT DUREMENT TRAVAILLÉ POUR TOI PENDANT HUIT ANS, CROYANT EN TOI, POUR FAIRE CES « DÉCORATIONS » !'' S'écria-t-elle, essayant de trancher le bleu.

''Eh. Ne joue pas avec les mots avec moi. Ce qui est important est le R-System. Ces huit ans étaient consacrés à ça. ET MAINTENANT, C'EST ENFIN COMPLÉTÉ !'' S'écria-t-il, envoyant une magie pour emprisonner la rousse, qui se libéra de suite à la surprise du bleu et le trancha au milieu du torse. « Ne me dîtes pas que c'est la même Erza ?! » S'écria-t-il mentalement, avant de se faire plaquer au sol par la mage de rang S, qui attrapa son bras droit et mis son épée au dessus de la gorge de Jellal.

''Que cherches-tu réellement à faire ?'' Demanda-t-elle, l'autre serrant les dents. ''Tu n'as pas complété le R-System, n'est-ce pas ?'' Comprit-elle, à la surprise de l'homme au sol. ''Ne crois pas que je n'ai rien fais pendant ces huit dernières années. J'ai fais mes recherches sur le R-System. Effectivement, tu as construit cette structure parfaitement, comme selon les plans. Mais il te manque une simple chose pour pouvoir utiliser le R-System.'' Avoua-t-elle.

''Je te l'ai déjà dit : Tu seras le sacrifice…'' Sourit-il.

''Je parle de quelque chose de plus basique que ça. La chose qui te manque ici est la magie.'' Pour activer un sort de cette envergure, il faut un total de deux milliards sept cent millions d'Ethernano. On parle d'une quantité de magie que tu ne peux même pas obtenir en associant tout les mages du continent. Il est donc impossible pour un simple mage de fournir autant de magie à cette Tour.'' Déclara-t-elle, l'autre restant un moment silencieux tout en le regardant d'un air battu. ''Et ce n'est pas seulement cela. Tu es parfaitement au courant des plans du Conseil pour détruire cet endroit, mais tu n'essayes même pas de t'enfuir. Quel est exactement ton plan ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le bleu souriant à cette remarque.

''Il reste trois minutes avant qu'Etherion ne soit tiré.'' Sourit-il.

''JELLAL ! TON RÊVE EST FINI ! DEPUIS UN LONG MOMENT ! EST-CE QUE TU VOULAIS VRAIMENT MOURIR ICI ET MAINTENANT ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, resserrant sa poigne sur le bras de l'homme. ''SI C'EST LE CAS, ALORS MEURS ICI AVEC MOI ! JE TE RETIENDRAIS ICI JUSQU'AU DERNIER MOMENT !'' S'écria-t-elle.

''Aye… Aye… Ça n'a pas l'air si mauvais…'' Commença-t-il, apaisant un peu Erza avant qu'il n'abandonne son apparence masculine, son corps prenant l'apparence de celui d'une femme avec une poitrine de taille moyenne, mais gardant sa coiffure bleue et le tatouage autour de son œil, alors que la mage de Fairy Tail écarquilla les yeux de surprise. ''Mon corps était possédé par l'esprit de Zeref…'' Commença-t-elle, sa voix étant devenue plus féminine. ''Je ne pouvais absolument rien faire… Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une poupée… Une poupée qui travaillait pour la résurrection de Zeref.''

''Possédé ?'' « Est-ce que Lucy avait raison ? » Pensa la rousse.

''À la fin, je ne pouvais pas me sauver… Mes nakamas ne le pouvait pas non plus… Personne ne pouvait me sauver… Le Paradis… La Liberté… Au final, il ne pouvait être trouvé nulle part…'' Sourit la bleue. ''C'était déjà fini avant même que je ne commence…'' Déclara-t-elle finalement.

* * *

**Era.**

''La phase final de la séquence de Tir d'Etherion est complète. Déployer l'Etherion !'' S'écrièrent des ingénieurs.

''Nous prions.'' Firent les conseillers.

''Nous prions.'' Firent Jycrain et Ultear, sous le regard très dur de Yajima.

* * *

Le ciel s'illumina soudainement, alors qu'il était noir et semblait annoncé une tempête il y a quelques secondes. Pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi ce cercle magique ?

''W-whoa-whoa ! Ils vont vraiment tirer Etherion ?!'' S'écria Wally, debout sur une barque au loin de la Tour avec Miliana, Gray, Shou, Happy et Juvia.

''Natsu… Erza… Lucy… Vous devez vous en allez… Vite…'' Fit Happy, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

''Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais compléter le R-System… Mais… Le fantôme de Zeref ne m'autorisait pas à m'arrêter. Je… Ne peux plus l'arrêter. Je ne suis plus qu'une machine cassée.'' Commença Jellal, sous le regard d'Erza. ''Erza… Tu as gagné ce combat… S'il te plaît, tue-moi. C'est pour ça que tu es venue, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, alors que la concernée se remémora de la Jellal qui lui souriait malgré l'enfer de l'esclavage dans cette Tour. ''Pas besoin pour moi de lever ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt… Ce tremblement… L'Etherion doit être déployé dans le ciel au-dessus de cette Tour.'' Déclara-t-elle, l'écarlate lâchant le bras de Jellal et jetant son épée.

''C'est fini. Pour toi, comme pour moi.'' Déclara la mage de Fairy Tail.

''T'es un vraie fiasco, toi…'' Sourit la bleue, la rousse lui rendant le sourire.

''Tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un autre sacrifice pour Zeref, n'est-ce pas.''

''Il s'agit de mon crime pour m'avoir abandonnée à ma propre faiblesse. Mon cœur ne pouvais simplement plus suivre le gigantesque écart entre un rêve et la réalité.'' Expliqua Jellal.

''Mais tu ne crois pas que tes nakamas sont la pour enterrer cette faiblesse, les choses dont tu manques profondément.'' Sourit la mage aux armures, alors que la lumière s'intensifia et que la Tour commença à se briser.

''Erza.''

''Je dois me repentir moi aussi… Pour le crime de ne pas avoir était capable de te sauver.''

''Oh non… Tu m'as sauvée…'' Déclara la bleue, avant d'enlacer Erza.

* * *

''NOUS PRIONS LA LUMIERE SACRÉE ! QU'ETHERION RELÂCHE SON COUROUX !'' Chantèrent des mages du Conseil, alors qu'un immense rayon s'abattit sur la Tour.

* * *

''Cette Lumière… Alors, nous étions trop lent…'' Commenta Simon, assis près d'une fenêtre et tenant ses côtes.

* * *

''ERZA !'' S'écria Natsu, ne se préoccupant pas de la lumière et continuant de courir dans les escaliers.

* * *

Elles s'enlaçaient pour leur « dernier » moment… Leur dernier moment…

Pff…. HAHAHAHAHAH ! TOUT MARCHE COMME SELON SON PLAN ! Cette idiote d'Erza croit qu'ils vont mourir, mais Jellal sait ce qui va se passer ! Et ça le faisait sourire de façon machiavélique. Oh oui ! Vraiment tout marche comme selon son plan ! Et tout ce passe à mer-veille !

* * *

''Gngh…'' Fit Natsu en se protégeant les yeux, à cause de la lumière de l'attaque.

* * *

''Tout est fini…'' Commenta Simon, alors que le rayon d'Etherion s'abattit sur la Tour, créant une grande vague et faisant voler tous ceux qui étaient sur la barque, loin de la Tour.

* * *

''Etherion…'' Fit Gray en écarquillant les yeux de surprise, dans une bulle que Juvia avait crée pour sauver tous les autres.

* * *

**Era.**

''Etherion a été tiré avec succès ! C'est un coup direct ! Je répète, c'est un coup direct !'' Déclara un ingénieur.

''Est-ce qu'il a été détruit avec succès ?! Nous devons avoir une confirmation !'' S'écria un autre ingénieur.

''La densité de fusion d'Ethernano augmente fortement. Des conditions climatiques inhabituel sont à prévoir.'' Commenta un autre ingénieur, Ork regardant la lacrima vidéo un moment avant de baisser la tête et de se frotter les yeux avec une main.

''Combien de vies avons-nous sacrifié dans cette Tour… ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Nous avons empêché la résurrection de Zeref. Si quelques un furent sacrifiés, alors c'était pour la bonne cause.'' Expliqua Michelo.

''Nous pouvons justifier nos actions autant de fois qu'on le veut… Mais cela ne soignera pas le cœur de la famille de ceux qui ont péris…'' Ajouta Ork en baissant la tête.

* * *

Que de la fumée. Voilà le résultat de l'attaque d'Etherion. Un gros tas de fumée avec des particules d'un bâtiment détruit.

Tous ceux qui sont dans la bulle regardaient ce spectacle en écarquillant les yeux. C'était vraiment possible ? Etherion avait vraiment été tiré ? Et… La Tour est vraiment détruite ?

''… Natsu… Erza… Lucy…'' Pleura Happy, s'écroulant sur ses genoux en regardant la fumée.

* * *

''Quoi… ? Nous… Sommes vivant ?'' Demanda Erza à elle-même, brisant l'étreinte pour regarder son corps.

''Hehehe…'' Rit doucement Jellal, reprenant son apparence masculine.

''Jellal…'' Trembla la rousse, alors que le bleu explosa de rire.

* * *

''Q… QUELQUE CHOSE SEMBLE CONTRER L'ETHERNANO DANS L'ÉPICENTRE MÊME DU TIR ! … Qu… N… Non… C'est impo… C'EST…'' S'écria l'un des ingénieurs devant son écran magique.

''LA DENSITÉ DE FUSION DÉCROIT RAPIDEMENT !'' ''NOUS OBTENONS DES DONNÉES SUR UNE SOURCE D'ÉNERGIE SÉPARÉE, D'UNE INCROYABLE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE !'' S'écrièrent d'autres ingénieurs.

''NOTRE ÉQUIPEMENT NE PEUT PAS SUIVRE !'' ''QUOI ?!'' ''RESTORÉS LE VISIONAGE MAINTENANT !'' S'écrièrent d'autres ingénieurs, devant l'écran principal brouillés.

* * *

''C… C'est… Quoi ça… ?'' Demanda Juvia, voyant une sorte de cristal géant remplacer la Tour.

''Les murs extérieur se sont effondrés pour laisser une sorte de Cristal… ?'' Demanda Gray.

''… Est-ce que… Les autres vont bien… ?'' Demanda Miliana.

* * *

''Owwww… C'était quoi ça… ?'' Demanda Natsu, se relevant en s'appuyant sur l'un des seuls murs qui n'avaient pas été remplacé par un cristal.

* * *

''Quoi… ? L'Etherion s'est abattu sur nous… Alors… Pourquoi je suis en vie… ?'' Demanda Simon.

* * *

''ENFIN ! J'Y SUIS ENFIN ARRIVÉ !'' S'écria Jellal entre deux rires.

''Tu…'' Trembla Erza, écarquillant les yeux.

''Hehehe… Serais-tu surprise, Erza ?'' Demanda-t-il en la regardant avec un sourire mauvais. ''Ceci est la vraie forme de la Tour du Paradis. Un gigantesque pilier de lacrima. Et grâce à la puissance de l'Etherion du Conseil… J'AI RÉUSSI À OBTENIR DEUX MILLIARDS SEPT CENT MILLIONS D'ETHERNANO ! ENFIN ! LE R-SYSTEM EST ENFIN COMPLET !'' S'écria-t-il, au choc de la rousse.

* * *

**Era.**

''LA CIBLE EST ENCORE DEBOUT !'' ''N… NON ! C… C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!'' ''C'EST UN CRISTAL LACRIMA GÉANT !'' ''LA LACRIMA… A ABSORBÉ L'ÉNERGIE MAGIQUE D'ETHERION !'' S'écrièrent les ingénieurs.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écrièrent les conseillers, sauf Jycrain qui était resté à observer les actions des ingénieurs les mains dans les poches, Ultear s'étant volatilisé et Yajima s'approchant derrière le bleu.

''JYC, QUEL EST DONC LA SIGNIFICATION DE CECI… ?!'' S'écria Yajima, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

* * *

''T… Tu m'as piégé…'' Fit Erza en serrant les dents.

''Oh, c'était vraiment mignon, Erza.'' Fit Jycrain en apparaissant derrière elle, la rousse se retournant vers lui avec surprise. ''Ni moi ni Jellal pouvait offrir la puissance nécessaire. C'était une situation troublante. Je n'ai donc pas eu d'autre choix que de te tromper.'' Déclara-t-il.

''JYCRAIN ?! Qu… QUE FAIS-TU ICI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle.

''Repense à la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, Erza. Toi et Makarof êtes venus me donner une lettre d'excuse, mais tu m'as pris pour Jellal et m'a attaqué. Enfin, on a le même visage, je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir. J'ai finalement réussi à te calmer en te disant être son frère jumeau. Mais je ne pense pas que tu avais vraiment perdu ton hostilité à mon égard.'' Sourit-il.

''ET POUQUOI JE LE DEVRAIS ?! TU ES SON GRAND FRÈRE ET TU N'ESSAYAIS PAS DE L'ARRÊTER DANS SES ACTIONS ! NON ! PIRE ! TU CONTINUAIS DE GARDER UN OEIL SUR MOI POUR LUI !'' S'écria-t-elle.

''Aye. J'ai fait une erreur ici. J'aurais dû te dire à l'époque quelque chose du genre « Je vais trouver Jellal et la tuer, sans faillir ». Mais ma plus grande erreur fut de te rencontrer après que je sois enfin devenu un membre du Conseil.'' Déclara Jycrain en se mettant à côté de Jellal.

''Devoir trouver une excuse n'est jamais facile.'' Ajouta Jellal.

''Je le savais… Je savais que vous étiez tous les deux dans le coup…'' Commenta Erza, serrant les dents de colère et dévisageant les deux jumeaux.

* * *

**Era.**

''Il… Est parti…'' Commença Yajima, regardant l'endroit où se trouver Jycrain quelques secondes auparavant, remplacer par du vide. ''Jyc… Est parti…''

* * *

''« Tous les deux dans le coup » ? Tu ne comprends toujours pas, Erza ?'' Firent Jycrain et Jellal en même temps, tous les deux les mains dans les poches avant que le premier ne commence à fusionner avec le second, à la surprise de la susnommée.

''Tous les deux nous ne faisions qu'une seule et même personne.'' Commença Jellal.

''Nous l'avons toujours étés.'' Compléta Jycrain.

''N… Non… Ce n'est… C'ÉTAIT UNE PROJECTION DE PENSÉE ?!'' S'écria Erza, surprise.

''Aye. Jyc est moi, purement et simplement.'' Répondit Jellal, Jycrain ayant totalement disparu tandis qu'une légère onde s'étendit.

''C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! A… ATTENDS ! C'ÉTAIT TOI QUI AS TIRÉ L'ETHERION… SUR TON PROPRE CORPS ?! NE ME DIS PAS QUE C'EST POUR ÇA QUE TU AS INTÉGRER LE CONSEIL DE LA MAGIE ?!''

''Tout faisait partie de mon plan… Un plan pour ressusciter Zeref… J'espère que tu as profité de ta minable liberté, Erza.'' Sourit-il de façon mauvaise et hautaine.

''EXACTEMENT COMBIEN DE PERSONNES AS-TU TENTÉ DE TROMPER, SALE PORC ?!'' S'écria l'écarlate de colère, le bleue tendant son bras avant de serrer sa main.

''Hahaha…'' Rit-il, tendant son poing vers la mage de Fairy Tail et laissant sa magie entourait son corps, telle une aura noire et malveillante. ''Ma puissance… Ma magie est de retour.'' Sourit-il de façon malveillante, la tête un peu assombrit.

* * *

**Era.**

''LA TOUR DU PARADIS A ABSORBÉ LES DEUX MILLIARDS SEPT CENT MILLIONS D'ETHERNANO !'' ''AUTANT DE MAGIE RÉUNIS EN UN SEUL POINT DEVRAIS CRÉER UNE ÉNORME EXPLOSION !'' ''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE BORDEL ?!'' S'écrièrent les ingénieurs en regardant l'écran principal, montrant la tour lacrima.

''Nous nous sommes fait avoir…'' Commença Yajima, regardant les ingénieurs à partir de l'étage supérieur. ''ON S'EST FAIT AVOIR BORDEL !'' Cria-t-il, alors que le bâtiment commença à s'écrouler, à la surprise de tous.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!'' ''LE BÂTIMENT LUI-MÊME VA S'ÉCROULER ?!'' Crièrent deux conseillers.

''C'EST LA MAGIE PERDU, « TIME ARK » !'' S'écria Ork.

''FAÎTES ATTENTION ! ÇA S'EFFONDRE SUR NOUS !'' S'écria Belno.

''NOUS DEVONS NOUS EN-ARRRGH !'' Fit Reiji, se faisant assommer par une pierre qui lui tomba sur la tête.

''REIJI-SAMA !'' S'écria un ingénieur, alors que tous ceux qui étaient dans le bâtiment s'enfuir de la pièce, demandant ce qui se passait et appelant à l'aide. Sauf Yajima, qui regardant partout dans la pièce pour voir Ultear se tenir debout tranquillement, au milieu du bâtiment qui s'effondrait autour d'elle.

''Ultear…'' Appela Yajima.

''C'est pour Jyc-sama… Non… Pour Jellal-sama… Car le rêve de cet homme va maintenant se réaliser.'' Sourit-elle en se retournant vers le conseiller.

* * *

''C'est le R-System…'' Commença Shou.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria Gray, surpris.

''C'est la vraie forme du R-System qu'on a construit. Et maintenant, il est activé.'' Expliqua Wally.

''Activé ?! Zeref est ressuscité ?!'' Demanda Juvia, inquiète.

''Je ne sais pas… C'est la première fois que nous voyons le R-System en action nous aussi.'' Répondit le bronzé.

* * *

''UWAAAH !'' Cria Erza, étant repoussé en arrière par Jellal.

''Où est toute la fanfaronnade de tout à l'heure ? As-tu réellement utiliser toute ta puissance face à Ikaruga ?'' Sourit Jellal de façon dédaigneuse, alors que la rousse se rattrapa sur ses mains et sortit une épée du sol avant de s'élancer vers le bleu.

''JELLAL !'' Cria-t-elle, de la colère et de la haine dans les yeux tout en donnant un coup d'épée, que l'homme esquiva d'un saut de côté.

''Maintenant, le Conseil est complètement paralysé. Je dois remercier Ultear. Elle a bien fait son travail.'' Fit-il tout en esquivant les attaques de l'écarlate. ''Si tout le monde dans le Paradis est un simple d'esprit, alors je n'aurais plus jamais à craindre la mort. Vraiment. Je dois aussi remercier ta stupidité.'' Sourit-il de façon mauvaise et dédaigneuse.

''TU OBTIENS TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX PAR TOUT CEUX DONT TU MANIPULES !'' Cria-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter soudainement, comme paralysée, tandis qu'un sceau s'étendit sur tout son corps en partant de son dos. ''C'est quoi ça ?'' S'écria-t-elle.

''Un sort « serpent constricteur ». Je l'ai placé sur toi pendant que tu m'enlaçais.'' Expliqua-t-il, alors que le sort continua de paralyser le corps de la fée.

''Je… Je ne peux plus bouger…'' Déclara-t-elle, lâchant les épées qu'elle avait dans ses deux mains.

''J'ai déjà collecté toute la magie nécessaire pour le R-System. Et maintenant que j'ai le sacrifice, Zeref peut maintenant être ressuscité. Je n'ai plus le temps avec toi, Erza. J'utiliserais les deux milliards sept cent millions d'Ethernano collecté dans ce cristal lacrima et je la fusionnerais avec ton corps. Tu seras après déstructurée et reconstituée en tant que nouveau corps pour Zeref.'' Expliqua-t-il, les mains dans les poches et en souriant, alors que le corps d'Erza fut absorbé par le cristal lacrima. ''Merci à toi, Erza.'' Sourit-il, la rousse tentant de s'échapper.

''Bâtard ! Bâtard !'' Jura-t-elle.

''OH GRAND ZEREF ! MOI QUI SUIS DEVANT TOI ! JE TE DONNE LE CORPS DE CETTE FEMME EN TANT QUE SACRIFICE !'' Chanta-t-il, tandis que la magie commença à s'échapper de la Tour.

''Jellal…'' Fit-elle, des larmes à l'œil alors que le susnommé lui sourit de façon mauvaise. ''JELLAAAALLLL !'' Hurla-t-elle, en pleurs et presque entièrement dans le cristal, avant que Natsu n'attrape son bras et tire la rousse du cristal à la surprise des deux autres.

''Erza appartient à Fairy Tail. Je ne te l'abandonnerais jamais !'' Sourit le dragon de feu.

''Natsu…'' Appela-t-elle, en pleurs tandis que le sort de paralysie commença à s'enlever.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On doit rentrer pour faire des missions. Sinon Lucy n'arrivera pas à payer son loyer !'' Fit le mage de feu en déposant la mage aux armures sur le sol.

''Je… Je suis désolée… Mon corps ne peut pas bouger…'' Avoua la chevalière, au sourire narquois et amusé du dragon slayer.

''C'est vrai ? Alors ça c'est pour toute les fois que tu m'as battu ! Prends ça !'' S'écria Natsu en chatouillant Erza.

''A… ARRÊTE ! HAHAHA !'' Rit-elle, le rose l'écoutant après quelques minutes de torture. ''Natsu… Tu dois partir maintenant…'' Fit-elle, les larmes à l'œil à cause des chatouilles.

''Impossible ! Si tu peux pas battre ce type, alors je le battrais !'' S'écria le rose.

''Non… Il est trop dangereux…'' Répondit-elle, le susnommé les regardant en souriant.

''Effectivement… Cet homme est très dangereux…'' Retentit une voix, interpellant tous les mages qui regardèrent de tous les côtés pour en trouver la source. ''Cet homme est prêt à sacrifier l'une de ses camarades pour ressusciter un être maléfique d'un ancien temps.'' Reprit la voix, avant que les trois mages ne soient transportés dans une plaine entourée d'arbres, à la surprise de ceux-ci.

''Cette magie…'' Commença Jellal en tremblant tout en souriant, sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres mages.

''Cependant, ce rituel est inutile. Ces idiots n'avaient besoin de sacrifier personnes pour me ressusciter.'' Reprit la voix, surprenant une nouvelle fois les mages.

''Zeref…'' Fit Erza, tremblant et écarquillant les yeux alors que Natsu la regarda d'un air surpris, le bleu ayant un sourire encore plus large que le précédent.

''Ils voulaient construire cette Tour pour me ressusciter, alors que j'étais déjà présent. Et cet homme l'a continué pour me donner un corps. Mais c'est inutile, car je ne suis pas mort.'' Fit la voix, laissant un moment de pause avant que les mages ne se retournent vers la source d'un bruit provenant des arbres derrière Natsu et Erza, avant d'écarquiller les yeux, choqués en voyant Lucy, habillés d'un maillot noir, d'un pantalon gris et de chaussures bleu nuit, sortir entourée d'une aura noire et tuant la végétation près d'elle, avec des yeux rouges et un cercle noir autour de la pupille. ''Mon nom est Zeref. Et je vais te montrer pourquoi mon nom était source de crainte et de mort.'' Fit-elle, dépassant les deux mages de Fairy Tail.

* * *

Oui, je n'ai pas fini cet arc.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier de cet arc, et devrait être plus court que celui-ci.

Bien, sur ce, à la semaine prochaine :D.


	22. La Tour du Paradis, partie IV

Bonjour,

Désolé pour le léger retard, j'ai eu quelques petites occupations.

Mais voilà donc le chapitre. Avec une petite surprise choc à la fin.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**La Tour du Paradis, partie IV :**

**Nom : Juvia Lockser.**

**Âge : 17 ans.**

**Magie : Water.**

**Aime : Gray-sama.**

**Déteste : La pluie.**

* * *

''Cette puissance écrasante… Cette sensation de mort… Tu es vraiment Zeref… Enfin…'' Fit Jellal, tremblant et souriant en voyant Lucy s'approchait de lui.

« Zeref… ? … Lucy… ? … Pourquoi ? » Pensèrent Erza et Natsu, regardant le dos de la constellationniste.

''Ne te réjouis pas trop…'' Fit la blonde, surprenant les trois mages.

''Comment ça ?'' Demanda le bleu, perdant son sourire et regardant la mage d'un air interrogateur.

''Je sais que tu es une femme qui utilise la magie pour se transformer en homme. Et je sais ce que tu as fais pour tenter de me ressusciter.'' Répondit-elle, avant de tendre les bras des deux côtés, faisant apparaître une flûte et un bloc de glace, flottant au niveau de ses mains, tandis que Jellal recula de quelques pas, semblant être effrayé alors que les deux autres mages la regardaient d'un air surpris. ''Tu es celle qui as causé la colère de la mort. Celle qui m'a fait oublier le prix d'une vie. Alors pour ce crime… Repends-toi.'' Ordonna-t-elle, la flûte et le bloc de glace se plantant dans le sol, avant que des mains géantes ne sortent de l'endroit où les deux objets s'étaient plantés.

''Luce…'' Appela Natsu d'une voix faible, la concernée ne se retournant pas à cause de la trop faible intonation.

« Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? » Pensa Erza, regardant la mage des clés se retournait vers elle, alors que Deliora et Lullaby se matérialisa à côté d'elle, le premier lançant un hurlement rauque.

''Eh ?! La flûte et le gros truc dans la glace ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?!'' Demanda le dragon de feu, surpris de revoir les deux démons tandis que Lucy se retourna vers Jellal.

''Libre ! Enfin libre de cette prison ! Ahahah !'' Rit la flûte maudite, avant de regarder la femme qui était bras croisé entre lui et Deliora, entourait de son aura mortelle et regardant Jellal avec détermination et d'une certaine dureté, ce dernier regardant les démons et la mage avec admiration et crainte. ''Hm ? Tu es enfin réveillée, Zeref-sama ?'' Demanda la flûte, n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de la blonde. ''Hmph. Je vois… Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que ce petit humain est celui qui t'a éveillée. Cela veut dire que je peux me nourrir de son âme ! Hahaha !'' Rit la flûte, alors que l'autre démon géant s'attaqua de suite au bleu en le frappant de son poing, ce dernier esquivant de justesse le coup.

''OY ! LUCY ! POURQUOI ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu, la concernée ne se retournant pas.

''Natsu…'' Appela doucement la mage aux armures, le rose ne se retournant pas vers elle pour autant.

''Pourquoi ? Je suis celui qui a voulu te ramener à la vie. Je suis le seul qui a pu entendre ta voix dans cette chambre il y a huit ans. Tu m'as montré la façon d'utiliser la magie et m'a élu. Alors pourquoi veux-tu ma mort ?'' Demanda Jellal, sous le regard interrogateur de la rousse alors qu'il esquiva les coups des deux démons, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de la blonde.

''Ehehehe… Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Zeref-sama te manipulait ! Comme elle manipulait son équipe ! Elle s'ennuyait, alors elle s'est amusée de toi ! Car personne n'arrive à la cheville de Zeref !'' Rit Lullaby, surprenant les deux mages de Fairy Tail et le bleu.

« Lucy… ? Non… » Pensa la chevalière, ayant réussi à s'asseoir à côté du rose et derrière la mage stellaire, tandis que Jellal se prit un coup par Deliora et s'envola dans les arbres, traversant et détruisant nombres d'arbres.

''… Lucy… C'est vrai ce que dit cette flûte ? Tu te moquais de nous ? De Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer en tremblant, faisant se retourner la mage des esprits et la mage aux armures, qui le regardèrent d'un air surpris. ''LUCY, RÉPONDS-MOI ! TU TE MOQUAIS DE FAIRY TAIL ?!'' Hurla-t-il, serrant les poings et la regardant avec colère, alors que la concernée écarquilla les yeux avant de détourner le regard vers le sol, un air honteux et triste au visage, la rousse le regardant d'un air calme.

''Natsu…'' Appela l'écarlate, avant de se faire couper par le bleu.

''Eh… Eheh… HAHAHAHAHAHA !'' Éclata soudainement Jellal, malgré qu'il soit couché au sol et couvert de blessure.

''Hm ? Eheh… Il est devenu fou…'' Rit la flûte, préparant son coup de poing avant de voler en éclat, tel du verre, Deliora volant lui aussi en éclat une secondes plus tard, à la surprise de tous.

''J'ai compris, démone…'' S'amusa le bleu, avant de briser le paysage, soudainement debout et sans blessure, et retournant ainsi à la Tour lacrima alors que l'aura de Lucy devint bleu sombre avec de légers éclats dorés. ''Tout cela n'était qu'une illusion.'' Assura-t-il, la blonde écarquillant les yeux.

''Une illusion ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''C'est pour ça que ton aura était étrange. Bien que bien plus puissant que celle de tous les mages qui étaient présents dans cette Tour réunis, ce que je ressentais ne correspondait pas à une aura capable de tuer. Même si elle correspondait à une magie démoniaque.'' Ajouta Jellal.

« Et pourtant, malgré que sa magie soit démoniaque, les ténèbres même, elle est chaleureuse et bienveillante. Et je me sens bien en sa présence. Heh, la magie reflète qui on est, après tout… » Pensa Erza, un petit sourire au visage.

''Tu as certes montré une énorme puissance, mais il s'agit surtout d'une très grande réserve de magie. Pourtant, je dois dire que même comme ça, ta puissance doit s'approcher de celle d'Erza.'' Compléta finalement le bleu.

''Lucy…'' Appela Natsu, ne se préoccupant pas de ce que venait de dire Jellal.

''Aye… Tout n'était qu'une illusion. J'espérais vaincre Jellal de cette façon…'' Avoua la blonde, cessant de libérer son aura avant de se retourner vers le rose. ''Mais… En voyant ta réaction, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait… J'ai dit du mal de Fairy Tail dans cette illusion… Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas, mais je suis vraiment désolée, Natsu-san.'' Déclara-t-elle, baissant la tête après avoir avoué cela, alors que le rose se leva et mit une main sur son épaule.

''Yosh. La prochaine fois, préviens moi.'' Sourit-il de façon réconfortante et joyeuse, la mage stellaire lui rendant un sourire rassuré. ''Enfin, si il n'y avait pas de prochaine fois, se serait mieux.'' Fit-il, la mage acquiesçant à ses dires avec un « Promis !».

''Hmph. Tu crois vraiment ça, dragon ?'' Demanda Jellal, sous le regard interrogateur de la démone et du mage de feu. ''Tu es l'une des créations de Zeref, n'est-ce pas ? L'un des démons du « Zeref-sho no Akuma », n'est-ce pas ?'' Affirma-t-il, surprenant les trois autres mages. ''Ne souhaites-tu pas retrouver ton créateur ? Ne souhaites-tu pas retrouver Zeref ?'' Demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers les deux mages qui étaient devant lui, la concernée secouant négativement la tête.

''Non. Je suis née naturellement démone. Je ne suis pas une création de Zeref.'' Répondit-elle, sous le sourire du rose et du bleu.

''Heh, c'est mieux ainsi.'' Déclara Jellal, avant de refermer la main qu'il tendait. ''Amenez-vous. J'ai hâte de combattre le dragon et le démon.'' Déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

''Yosh, il est temps de lui botter son cul !'' Fit Natsu, tapant du poing dans sa paume.

''Natsu-san, s'il te plaît, part.'' Demanda Lucy, à la surprise de tous.

''Hors de question Luce ! Je veux le combattre !'' S'écria-t-il.

''S'il te plaît…'' Redemanda-t-elle, surprenant le rose avant de s'approcher de son oreille. ''Laisse-moi libérer Erza de ses cauchemars. Laisse-moi combattre seule pour la femme que j'aime.'' Murmura-t-elle, le mage de feu écarquillant les yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloigna de son oreille. ''S'il te plaît.'' Supplia-t-elle, le rose la regardant quelques secondes avec surprise, avant de commencer à reprendre son calme.

''… D'accord…'' Répondit-il, à la surprise d'Erza, avant de se tourner vers la sortie. ''Lucy… Tu as intérêt à gagner…'' Déclara-t-il tout en lui tournant le dos.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas.'' Répondit-elle, elle aussi de dos alors que le mage de feu partit.

''Hmph. Moi qui espérait vous combattre tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? J'avais entendu dire qu'il était irrationnel et n'écoutait très peu ce qu'on lui disait quand il voulait combattre.'' Demanda Jellal.

''Ça ne te concerne pas.'' Répondit-elle, prenant son apparence démoniaque et laissant sortir ses ailes. ''Par ailleurs, tu n'as pas le droit d'affronter le prince des dragons de feu. Le fils du roi des dragons de feu : Igneel.'' Déclara-t-elle, surprenant Erza avant de s'élancer vers le bleu pour lui donner un coup de poing, enchaînant ensuite les attaques au corps à corps tandis que le bleu esquiva chacun de ses coups sans difficulté et en souriant machiavéliquement, avant qu'elle ne réussisse à attraper son bras. ''Tu es à moi !'' Sourit-elle, donnant de suite un coup de poing dans la tête du bleu et l'envoyant valser vers un mur, avant de s'élancer vers lui, enchaînant avec un coup de pied dans le ventre pour ensuite reculer de quelques pas. ''Hell's Fire !'' Lança-t-elle en tranchant l'air de sa main, créant une colonne de flammes là où Jellal se tenait tandis qu'elle patienta quelques secondes. Les flammes s'éteignirent ensuite peu à peu, alors que le bleu se tint debout exactement au même endroit, un air déçu au visage tandis que son manteau s'éparpilla en lambeaux et montra un body violet, un pantalon noir et des chaussures blanches.

''C'est ça, la limite de tes capacités ?'' Demanda-t-il en enlevant la poussière de ses vêtements, la concernée le regardant en durcissant son regard. ''Je suis déçu. Je voulais combattre la démone de Fairy Tail, qui semblait avoir à peu près la même puissance qu'Erza, et au final cette démone est bien plus faible que ça.'' Déclara-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

''Ah oui ?'' Demanda la démone en s'élançant vers le bleu, préparant un coup de poing.

''Hmph. Tu as l'audace de te faire passer pour Zeref et d'interrompre ma cérémonie. Puis de m'empêcher de combattre ce dragon de feu. Et enfin, de me décevoir dans un combat seul à seul. Alors meurs sous les coups de ma magie céleste.'' Sourit-il de façon mauvaise, avant d'esquiver le coup de la constellationniste. ''Meteor !'' Lança-t-il, étant soudainement entouré d'une aura dorée avant de voler derrière la blonde pour frapper dans son dos, repartant de suite avant même que la mage de Fairy Tail ne puisse se retourner, enchaînant avec un coup de genoux dans la tête de la mage stellaire.

''LUCY !'' Appela Erza, paniquant un peu.

''Il est devenu trop rapide…'' Commenta la mage des clés, essayant plusieurs fois de frapper le bleu quand il s'approchait d'elle, mais ratant à chaque fois son coup. ''Merde…'' Jura-t-elle après avoir raté un énième coup.

''Il est temps d'en finir.'' Déclara le bleu, accélérant d'un coup et frappant plusieurs fois la mage des esprits, qui se laissa faire et cracha un peu de sang en recevant un coup de pied dans le ventre, tandis que Jellal s'éleva dans le ciel. ''Goûte donc à une magie réellement destructrice. ShiChi Seiken ! (: Les Sept Épées Étoilées !)'' Lança-t-il, envoyant sept colonne de lumière sur la mage des clés et créant une explosion, brisant une partie de la Tour.

''LUCYYYYYYYYYY !'' Cria Erza, des larmes à l'œil et en panique totale, tandis que le corps de la susnommée retomba sur le sol, blessé et dos au sol.

''Eh bien… Je dois quand même te féliciter. Cette magie est comparable à un météore, mais ton corps est encore intact.'' Déclara-t-il, tandis que la rousse courue vers la démone pour s'accroupir devant elle, regardant si elle allait bien. ''D'un autre côté, j'y suis apparemment aller un peu trop fort. Encore plus de dommage au R-System serait fâcheux. La magie commence même à s'évaporer.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant de façon mauvaise. ''Enfin. Nous devons nous dépêcher. N'est-ce pas, Erza ?'' Ajouta-t-il, étendant son sourire mauvais tandis que l'écarlate se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec une colère et une haine noire intense.

''Toi… !'' Commença-t-elle en se levant.

''Hmhmhm…'' Rit doucement Lucy, à la surprise de la chevalière et sous le regard interrogateur du bleu, tandis que la blonde s'assit, affichant un large sourire chaleureux. ''Tu as un cœur si pur, Jellal-chan.'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant, choquant les deux mages.

''Oy, Lucy, ça va pas ?!'' S'écria Erza, choquée et s'accroupissant devant la blonde.

''Pff… HAHAHAHAHA ! EST-CE QUE JE T'AURAIS DÉRANGÉ LE CERVEAU AVEC MON ATTAQUE ?!'' S'amusa-t-il en éclatant totalement de rire, avant de reprendre son calme quelques minutes plus tard alors que la constellationniste garda son sourire, la rousse la regardant avec inquiétude. ''Ou aurais-tu compris la grandeur de mon plan ?'' Demanda-t-il, un large sourire machiavélique au visage.

''Non, tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.'' Répondit la mage des clés, se levant pour enlever la poussière sur ses vêtements et gardant le même sourire alors qu'Erza la regarda d'un air interrogateur. ''Si j'ai bien compris, il y a huit ans, dans cette chambre disciplinaire, tu as vu l'esprit de Zeref.'' Commença-t-elle, le bleu et la rousse regardant la démone d'un air très interrogateur. ''Je suis sûre que tu as dit quelque chose comme « je les déteste », avant que son esprit ne t'apparaisse, n'est-ce pas ?'' Assura-t-elle, surprenant les deux autres mages.

''Effectivement, il m'a dit ça après que j'ai commencé à avoir ce qu'il fallait pour voir son esprit : la haine.'' Répondit Jellal, d'un air méfiant. ''Mais comment sais-tu ça ?'' Demanda-t-il, légèrement irrité que l'être démoniaque puisse savoir ça.

''C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…'' Fit la constellationniste, un large sourire de combattant au visage. ''Alors je te tuerais Jellal, et je sauverais Jellal-chan de sa prison.'' Déclara-t-elle avec détermination et le pointant du doigt, sous le regard interrogateur et perdu des deux mages, le bleu la regardant comme si elle était devenue folle.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Demanda Erza, perdue.

''Manipulation mentale…'' Déclara soudainement Lucy, à la surprise des deux mages. ''La Jellal-chan que tu connaissais n'est pas morte, Erza-san.'' Ajouta-t-elle, éveillant une nouvelle lueur d'espoir chez l'écarlate. ''Elle est manipulée par quelqu'un pour faire ça. Elle est comme endormie dans son propre corps, et remplacée par celui-ci qui se trouve devant nous. C'est comme si un esprit étranger avait pris possession de son corps, et l'utilisait à sa place pour faire ce qu'il veut tout en l'empêchant d'intervenir.'' Déclara-t-elle, choquant la rousse et amusant le bleu. ''Il y a plusieurs sorts de manipulation mentale, et la seule façon de manipulé quelqu'un à l'aide de cette magie, c'est de l'utilisé sur lui quand il a déjà un esprit affaibli et ressentant une émotion négative forte, comme le désespoir ou la haine.'' Déclara-t-elle, surprenant l'autre mage de Fairy Tail et intéressant le bleu.

''Je vois… Ta théorie est intéressante, mais comment peux-tu être sûre de ça ?'' Demanda-t-il, un large sourire mauvais au visage.

''Je suis un être démoniaque, je ressens mieux une présence de magie qu'un être humain mal entraîné. Et puis, ne crois pas que je suis ignorante sur la magie, Jellal.'' Répondit la concernée, avant de taper du pied sur le sol de la Tour, détruisant ainsi une partie du sol et énervant de suite le bleu. ''Comme je sais comment énerver la personnalité inverse de la manipulée.'' Sourit-elle victorieusement.

''Toi… Sale pute…'' Jura Jellal, serrant les dents de colère.

''Yosh ! Une mage de Fairy Tail n'abandonne jamais ! Est surtout spécialisée dans la destruction ! Et est toujours prête à combattre !'' Cria-t-elle, s'élançant à toute vitesse vers le bleu et le frappant au visage, l'envoyant voler vers un mur et détruisant encore plus la Tour lacrima. ''DEMON'S WRATH !'' Lança-t-elle en posant une main au sol, envoyant en continue plusieurs boules de feu de la taille d'une tête humaine sur la Tour.

''Toi…'' Commença-t-il, se retirant du mur avant de bloquer la constellationniste grâce à des anneaux de magie plantés dans le sol, entourant son cou, ses bras et ses jambes ainsi que son torse, et arrêtant son attaque.

''LUCY !'' Appela Erza, éloignée des deux mages.

''Que… Ces trucs annulent la magie ?!'' S'écria Lucy, tentant avec difficultés d'enlever les anneaux.

''J'ai mis huit ans pour construire cette Tour ! Et toi, tu oses la détruire ?! IMPARDONNABLE !'' Cria-t-il, croisant les bras vers le ciel et créant une grande onde de magie, soulevant la poussière et les petites roches accumulées sur le terrain de combat.

''Cette magie est horrible …'' ''L'ombre s'étend vers la lumière ? Ce sort…'' Firent les deux filles de Fairy Tail, reconnaissant le sort.

''TOMBE DANS L'ABYSSE DES TÉNÈBRES, DÉMON !'' S'écria-t-il, continuant de préparer son sort.

''EST-CE QUE TU COMPTES NOUS TUER TOUTES LES DEUX ?!'' S'écria la rousse en se mettant devant la blonde pour la protéger.

''ERZA ! VAS-T'EN !'' S'écria Lucy, en pleine panique tandis que le bleu les regarda toutes les deux.

''TU NE COMPTES PAS TUER LES SEULES CORPS CAPABLES DE RESSUSCITER ZEREF ?!'' Ajouta-t-elle, regardant l'homme d'un air colérique.

''C'est vrai… La condition pour ressusciter Zeref est d'utiliser le corps d'un mage qui équivaut la puissance d'un Seiten Daimadou (: Mage Saint). Mais ne crois pas que je vais vous épargner toutes les deux, où ce qu'a dit cette idiote est vrai.'' Sourit-il, la mage écarquillant les yeux de surprise. ''À ce point-là, je ne fait plus aucune différence si j'utilise ton corps ou non.'' Ajouta-t-il de façon mauvaise. ''Vous allez toutes les deux mourir ! Tuées par ce sort !'' S'écria-t-il, tandis qu'une énorme sphère noire ce créa au-dessus de lui, entre ses mains.

''ERZA !'' Cria la mage des clés, des larmes aux yeux.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais te protéger.'' Sourit la chevalière tout en tournant le dos à la blonde.

''NOOON ! DÉGAGE D'ICI !'' S'écria-t-elle, les larmes commençant à couler tandis qu'elle retira un premier anneau de son bras gauche.

''TENTAI MAHOU : ALTAIRIS ! (: Magie Céleste : Altairis !)'' S'écria-t-il, lançant l'orbe vers les deux filles qui s'agrandit et détruisit une partie de la Tour, tout en s'illuminant de lumière blanche.

''ERZAAAAAAA !'' S'écria Lucy, en larmes et réussissant à enlever tous les anneaux tout en commençant à s'approcher de la mage écarlate, avant de s'arrêter en voyant Simon devant la rousse, dans une posture protectrice à la surprise des trois autres mages, alors que le mage des ténèbres regardait Jellal d'un air furieux.

''Simon…'' Appela l'écarlate.

''Er… Za…'' Articula-t-il, avant de tomber sur le dos.

''SIMON !'' S'écrièrent les deux mages de Fairy Tail en accourant vers le susnommé.

''Ce petit insecte continuait de ramper…'' Se moqua Jellal, la blonde le regardant en écarquillant les yeux.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?! POURQUOI TU NE T'ES PAS ÉCHAPÉ ?!'' Hurla la rousse tout en soulevant la tête du mage des ténèbres.

''Dieu merci…'' Commença-t-il en souriant, les yeux vides de pupilles. ''Finalement… Je me demandais… Quand j'allais être… D'une quelconque aide…'' Sourit-il.

''J'AI COMPRIS ! MAINTENANT TAIS-TOI !'' Cria Erza, les larmes à l'œil.

''Tu… As toujours… Été… Si gentille… Si… Gentille…'' Sourit-il, les larmes coulant de son œil droit avant de devenir silencieux.

''… Simon… ?'' Appela la rousse, tremblante et les larmes coulant de son œil.

''Je sais… Que je n'avais… Aucune chance… Mais… Je… T'aime… Erza…'' Avoua-t-il avec ses dernières forces, tout en repensant à une image d'Erza souriante quand elle était enfant, avant de s'éteindre.

''SIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !'' Cria-t-elle, en pleurs et en tenant la tête du mage des ténèbres prêt d'elle.

''AHAHAHAH ! PATHÉTIQUE ! TU ES UN IDIOT COMPLET !'' Éclata Jellal en tenant sa tête, tandis que Lucy l'écouta sans bouger, mais commençant à trembler. ''C'EST CE QUI S'APPELLE MOURIR EN VAIN, SIMON !'' S'amusa-t-il, ne se préoccupant pas du fait que la magie s'échappait de la Tour. ''LA SITUATION N'A PAS DU TOUT CHANGÉ ! PERSONNE NE QUITTERA CETTE TOUR VIVANT !'' Ajouta-t-il avec un air fou.

''TA GUEULE !'' S'écria la mage stellaire en frappant le bleu au visage, l'envoyant voler au loin et le faisant cracher un peu de sang tandis qu'elle laissa son aura l'envelopper. ''JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PLUS JAMAIS TE MOQUER DE LA VIE D'AUTRUI ! JE TE TUERAIS ET JE METTRAIS FIN À CETTE STUPIDE MASCARADE !'' S'écria-t-elle, prenant deux clés dans ses mains. ''OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DE LA VIERGE ! PORTE DU LION ! VIRGO ! LOKI !'' Cria-t-elle, faisant apparaître les deux esprits.

''Deux esprits dorées en même temps ? Elle a une telle réserve de magie ?'' Demanda Jellal, surpris tandis que la rousse la regarda, se remémorant de Loki vantant les capacités de la constellationniste à avoir su maintenir la porte de toutes ses clés en même temps pendant au moins dix minutes, face au roi des esprits.

''Lucy…'' Appela-t-elle, ayant séché ses larmes tandis que les deux esprits regardèrent tour à tour Erza et la mage stellaire.

''Pff… Que penses-tu pouvoir faire, petite const…'' Commença Jellal avec un sourire dédaigneux, avant de se faire frapper par Lucy de suite, le faisant une nouvelle fois voler vers un mur tandis que les deux esprits l'attaquèrent en même temps.

« Cette puissance… Ça n'a rien à voir avec celle de tout à l'heure… » Pensa la chevalière, avant de se rappeler de ce que lui avait révélé son amie. « Elle ressent mieux la magie que n'importe quel être humain mal entraîné… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle se retenait pour comprendre le sort qui hante Jellal ? » Se demanda-t-elle, alors que le bleu se releva après avoir reçu un coup de pied de Virgo dans la poitrine, Loki s'apprêtant à lui donner un coup de poing au visage.

''METEOR !'' Lança-t-il au dernier moment, esquivant l'attaque du lion. ''PERSONNE NE PEUX ME TOUCHER OU M'ÉGALER AVEC CETTE VITESSE !'' Se vanta-t-il, avant de recevoir un coup de genou dans le ventre de la part de la mage des clés.

''TU AS FAIT PLEURER ERZA ! ET TU OSES TE MOQUER DE LA VIE DES AUTRES ?! DE LA VIE D'UN HOMME QUI A SACRIFIÉ HUIT ANS DE SA VIE POUR TOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, la rousse la regardant avec une larme tandis que les deux esprits rejoignirent la mage des esprits.

''Tu as fait la pire chose que tu pouvais faire à Hime-sama…'' Commenta Virgo, donnant un coup de pied dans le dos du bleu et l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

''Im… Impossible !'' S'écria Jellal, crachant un peu de sang. ''VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME BATTRE !'' Rajouta-t-il, avant de recevoir de nouveau un coup de poing de Loki et de la démone tout en repensant à l'esclavage qu'il avait subi. ''JE CRÉERAIS UNE TERRE DE LIBERTÉ !'' Rajouta-t-il, esquivant de justesse un coup des deux esprits et utilisant son « Meteor » pour s'envoler vers le ciel tout en esquivant l'attaque des esprits. ''ZEREF EST CELUI QUI M'A APPELÉ ! MALGRÉ MA PEUR ET MA DOULEUR ! IL M'A MONTRÉ LE CHEMIN VERS LA VRAIE LIBERTÉ !'' S'écria-t-il, s'envolant trop haut dans le ciel pour pouvoir être atteint par les esprits alors que la blonde s'envolant à grande vitesse vers lui. ''JE SUIS LE SEUL QUI PEUT SENTIR LA PRÉSENCE DE ZEREF !'' Rajouta-t-il, attrapant la blonde au visage et l'envoyant voler vers le sol. ''JE SUIS L'ÉLU ! ET AVEC L'AIDE DE ZEREF, JE CRÉERAIS UN PAYS AVEC UNE VRAIE LIBERTÉ !'' S'écria-t-il, préparant un sort.

''EN VOLANT LA LIBERTÉ DES AUTRES ?! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !'' S'écria la démone, préparant à s'élancer.

''LA VOLONTÉ DE CHANGER LE MONDE ! CELA MÊME EST SUFFISANT POUR CHANGER LA ROUE DE L'HISTOIRE ! POURQUOI VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS, BANDE D'IDIOTS ?!'' S'écria-t-il, formant le cercle magique que Phantom Lord voulait lancer sur Magnolia tandis que la démone s'envola vers lui à grande vitesse.

''ABYSS BREAK ?! TU VEUX DÉTRUIRE EN MÊME TEMPS CETTE TOUR ?!'' S'écria Erza, écarquillant les yeux.

''Zeref… Donne moi de nouveau huit ans… Non… Cette fois cinq ans… S'il te plaît, attends encore un peu…'' Sourit-il d'un air fou, avant de s'arrêter dans sa magie, le coup d'épée que lui avait donné Erza et les attaques de Lucy l'empêchant de continuer.

''TU NE TROUVERAS JAMAIS CETE LIBERTÉ ! CAR IL N'Y A PAS DE LIBERTÉ POUR QUELQU'UN DE MANIPULÉ !'' S'écria la blonde, le bleu écarquillant les yeux. ''LIBÈRE-TOI DE CES CONNERIES, JELLAL !'' S'écria-t-elle, donnant un coup de poing vers le susnommé qui s'écrasa sur le sol de la Tour, la détruisant en partie et sous le regard étonné de Natsu et ceux qui s'était échappé de la Tour, tandis que Jellal resta inconscient sur le sol.

« Alors c'est ça, la vraie puissance de Lucy… La vraie puissance d'un démon ! » Pensa Erza, les yeux écarquillés par la joie alors que la concernée de ses pensées se retourna vers elle, un large sourire au visage tandis que les deux esprits de la mage disparurent.

* * *

''OUAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !'' Cria Natsu, volant à cause d'une vague avant de se retenir de vomir.

''SALAMANDER !'' S'écrièrent les mages de la Tour.

''NATSU !'' S'écrièrent ceux de Fairy Tail présents dans la bulle, avant qu'Happy ne s'envole et l'attrape en plein vol, pour ensuite revenir dans la bulle d'eau.

''Arigatô, Happy.'' Remercia le dragon slayer en souriant.

''Oy, Natsu, où sont Lucy et Erza ?'' Demanda Gray.

''Où est Simon ?'' Demandèrent les trois autres mages de la Tour, alors que le rose se retourna vers le bâtiment.

''Ils sont restés là-bas pour combattre Jellal.'' Répondit-il, voyant la Tour lacrima se détruire de plus en plus et la magie s'évaporer.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace en s'avançant vers le dragon slayer de feu, avant que Juvia ne l'attrape au bras.

''Gray-sama… Il s'agit du combat de Lucy. Natsu ne voulait pas s'y imposer.'' Déclara-t-elle, à l'incompréhension du disciple d'Ul tandis que le dragon slayer continua de regarder la Tour.

''Erza… Lucy…'' Fit le chat bleu, inquiet.

* * *

« Elle a… Réellement battu Jellal… » Pensa Erza en souriant, tandis que Lucy continua de lui sourire. « Mon combat… Qui a duré pendant huit ans… Est enfin fini… Enfin… Tout le monde peut avoir une vraie liberté… » Sourit-elle, tandis que les jambes de la démone lâchèrent. ''LUCY !'' S'écria Erza, attrapant la blonde avant qu'elle ne tombe tête la première au sol, tombant sur l'épaule de la rousse. ''Tu es absolument incroyable. Tu le sais ça ?'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant, tout en caressant les cheveux de la constellationniste qui rendit l'embrassade.

''Tout est fini maintenant, Erza…'' Fit-elle en souriant, serrant la chevalière près d'elle avant que les deux filles n'écarquillent les yeux de surprise.

* * *

''LA TOUR !'' ''C'EST QUOI CE… !'' Firent les mages dans la bulle.

''N… Ne me dites pas… Que le puissance d'Etherion devient instable…'' Fit Gray, un peu de peur dans la voix.

''INSTABLE ?!'' S'écria Natsu de surprise.

''Avoir autant d'énergie magique stockés en un point est déjà énormément instable…'' Commenta Happy, tremblant un peu.

''Et maintenant que cette puissance magique n'a nulle part où aller… Elle va créer une énorme explosion…'' Ajouta Juvia, suant à grosse goutte.

''WHOA ! ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE SI ON RESTE LÀ… !'' S'écria Wally, les larmes aux yeux.

''ET NEE-SAN ET LES AUTRES À L'INTÉRIEUR ?!'' Demanda Shou.

''Il n'y a aucune utilité de parler de sauver la vie des gens maintenant… Car nous sommes tous mort…'' Répondit Gray, serrant les dents.

* * *

''Simon…'' Appela Erza en aidant Lucy à se relever sur son épaule, voyant le corps de son ami glissé avec tristesse avant que Taurus ne l'attrape. ''Taurus…'' Appela-t-elle en souriant, le taureau mettant le corps de Simon et de Jellal sur son épaule.

''Simon-kun à la droit d'avoir une sépulture honorable. Et Jellal-chan de vivre sa liberté.'' Sourit la blonde, tandis que l'esprit souleva la constellationniste dans son bras disponible.

''Erza-san, laisse meuh m'occuper de Lucy-san et de son super corps !'' S'écria le taureau, des cœurs à la place des yeux et sous le sourire de la rousse ainsi que le regard blaser de la dernière.

''Pervers de taureau…'' Commenta Lucy, avant que le taureau ne suive Erza vers la sortie. Puis la Tour émit une explosion, déformant le sol et faisant tomber tous ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur, une pierre tombant sur le taureau et l'écrasant, tandis qu'il commença à disparaître.

''TAURUS !'' S'écrièrent les deux filles.

''Désolé, Lucy-san, Erza-san…'' Fit-il avant de disparaître.

« La magie… Elle est en train de déformée la forme même de la lacrima qui le contient… Et sa puissance destructrice est encore plus grande que ce que je peux l'imaginer… Même si on arrive à échapper à cette Tour, on sera prises dans l'explosion qu'elle causera… » Pensa Erza, avant de regarder le sol. ''BORDEL ! C'EST COMME ÇA QU'ON DOIT FINIR ?!'' S'écria-t-elle en tapant du sol.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas. On trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir.'' Déclara la démone en lui souriant, la rousse la regardant avec un peu d'étonnement avant de soupirer et de sourire elle aussi.

''Aye… Tu as raison… Je refuse d'abandonner…'' Commença-t-elle, interpellant la mage des clés. ''On ne peut pas s'enfuir de cette explosion, et on ne peut pas se défendre contre elle… Mais je peux te sauver, Lucy… Je peux vous sauver…'' Déclara-t-elle, surprenant la blonde qui n'aima pas ce qu'elle disait.

''Erza…'' Appela-t-elle.

''_J'utiliserais les deux milliards sept cent millions d'Ethernano collecté dans ce cristal lacrima et je la fusionnerais avec ton corps. Tu seras après déstructurée et reconstituée en tant que nouveau corps pour Zeref.'' _Se rappela la rousse, avant de s'approcher de la lacrima qui était censé absorbé son corps. ''Fusionner… ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Erza !'' Appela Lucy, la susnommée ne l'écoutant pas et s'approchant de la lacrima.

« Si je fusionne avec l'Etherion… Est-ce que je pourrais utilisait cette énergie magique… Pour empêcher cette explosion… ? … C'EST LA SEULE CHANCE QUI NOUS RESTE ! » S'écria-t-elle mentalement, posant sa main sur la lacrima qui se fit absorbée de suite, retenant sa douleur.

''ERZA !'' S'écria Lucy, tentant de se relever mais n'y arrivant.

''Eh… Parfait ! La lacrima m'accepte encore !'' Déclara-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers la blonde avec un large sourire, la mage stellaire s'arrêtant net en la voyant de face. ''Je suis désolée… C'est la seule façon d'empêcher Etherion de tout explosé.'' Commença-t-elle.

''ARRÊTE ! NE FAIS PAS ÇA !'' S'écria Lucy, s'écrasant une nouvelle fois au sol en tentant de se relever alors que la rousse fut de plus en plus absorbée.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je vais l'arrêter pour vous… !'' Déclara la mage aux armures.

''NOOON ! ERZAAAAAAAA !'' S'écria-t-elle en rampant vers la susnommée, qui l'arrêta en caressant son visage.

''Je ne peux pas vivre sans Fairy Tail. Je ne peux même pas imaginer un monde sans mes nakamas. Voilà ce que vous représentez pour moi…'' Sourit l'écarlate.

''Erza…'' Appela Lucy une dernière fois, les larmes aux yeux.

''Si faire ça peut tous vous sauver, alors je n'ai aucun regret. J'offre donc ce corps misérable !'' S'écria la rousse, la blonde ayant essayé d'attraper les doigts de Titania, mais ratant à la dernière seconde.

''ERZA ! ERZA !'' S'écria Lucy, frappant la paroi de la lacrima et pleurant à grosses larmes.

''Lucy… Je te laisse les autres… Je serais toujours là pour vous, toujours à vos côtés.'' Sourit Erza dans la lacrima, malgré la larme qui s'accumula à son œil.

* * *

''OH MON DIEU ! ÇA VA EXPLOSER !'' S'écrièrent les mages de la Tour, voyant une tornade à l'emplacement du R-System.

''N… Non… Quelque chose ne va pas…'' Annonça Gray en écarquillant les yeux, avant de voir la magie s'envoler vers le ciel pour finalement disparaître, laissant un énorme trou à la place de la Tour.

''La Tour est partie… Disparue dans l'air…'' ''Est-ce… Vraiment fini… ?'' Firent des mages dans la bulle.

* * *

Cet œil manquant… Pauvre enfant… Perdre un œil à un âge aussi jeune… Qui a bien pu lui faire ça ?

Bah, peu importe pour le moment. Elle le dira si elle veut. Pour l'instant, il faut l'amener voir Polyussica, afin de savoir si cette vieille sorcière peut la soigner.

''_C'est une très vilaine blessure… Ce ne sera pas un job aisé de te faire voir de nouveau avec cet œil…'' _Annonça la médecin en examinant la blessure d'Erza avec intérêt, la rousse étant habillé d'un maillot à col blanc, une cravate jaune, une jupe rouge et des chaussures noirs.

''_Oh, ne sois pas comme ça. Elle a un si beau visage, ce serait terriblement mauvais de laisser ça comme ça…'' _Déclara Makarov, qui avait accompagné la jeune fille tandis que cette dernière remis son cache-œil.

''_Toi, amène-toi ici !'' _S'écria la femme misanthrope tout en tirant le vieil homme par l'oreille pour s'éloigner de l'écarlate. _''J'espère que tu vas garder tes sales mains loin de cette fille quand elle aura grandi.'' _Fit-elle avec un visage sombre.

''_B-b-bien sûr… !'' _Trembla le vieux Maître, totalement effrayé.

''_Elle vient d'où ?'' _Demanda la médecin en regardant la fille.

''_Eh bien… Apparemment, elle a en quelque sorte une dette envers le vieux Rob.'' _Répondit-il.

''_ROB ?! OÙ EST-IL ?!'' _S'écria-t-elle.

''_Mort, à ce qu'elle m'a dit.'' _Annonça-t-il, la vieille femme regardant ensuite la jeune fille d'un air compatissant, alors que cette dernière baissa la tête et regarda le sol avec tristesse.

* * *

''_Qu'en penses-tu ?'' _Demanda la médecin misanthrope, enlevant les bandages autour de la tête d'Erza et lui donnant un miroir, afin qu'elle puisse voir le résultat du traitement.

''_C'est soigné…'' _Trembla-t-elle, observant avec intérêt son œil droit qui semblait ne pas avoir était retiré depuis le début.

''_Est-ce que tu peux voir avec ?'' _Demanda la médecin.

''_Oui…''_

''_Alors tu devrais partir d'ici maintenant. Je ne supporte pas les humains, vois-tu.'' _Déclara la rose, la rousse ne l'écoutant pas et continuant de regarder son reflet.

''_C'est soigné…'' _Fit-elle, pleurant de l'œil gauche uniquement, interpellant la médecin misanthrope.

''_Attends… Ton œil… C'est vraiment bizarre… Tu ne pleures seulement d'un côté.'' _Fit-elle remarquer, avant de feuilleter les pages d'un livre. _''C'est pas possible ! Je suis d'avoir mélangé parfaitement les ingrédients…''_

''_C'est bon…'' _Coupa la jeune fille, la rose la regardant avec un peu de surprise tandis qu'elle afficha un large sourire. _''J'ai déjà pleuré la moitié de mes larmes, de toute façon.''_ Déclara-t-elle.

* * *

Elle flottait au milieu de nulle part. Au milieu d'un endroit blanc et vêtu d'une robe tout aussi blanche.

C'était ça la mort ? Flottait au milieu d'un espace blanc, mais vide ? Ou bien c'était autre chose ?

« Où je suis… ? À l'intérieur d'Etherion ? Non… La chaleur est différente… » Pensa Erza, avant de se retourner vers le bas en entendant du bruit. « Je vois… » Se fit-elle, assistant à son enterrement un jour de pluie en flottant dans le ciel, sans pour autant se faire remarquer.

Une statue avait été érigée en son honneur, derrière sa tombe. Elle représentait une guerrière armée d'une lance sur un cheval. Et on pouvait lire sur la pierre tombale « Ci-gît Erza Scarlet, membre de Fairy Tail aimante, et aimée de tous. X765 ~ X784 ». Une fleur avait été déposée sur sa tombe, ainsi qu'un mot d'amour.

« Donc… Je suis réellement morte… » Pensa-t-elle, observant le visage triste de tous les membres de sa guilde tandis que Levy et Juvia réconfortèrent Lucy, qui était en larmes.

''Elle… Erza Scarlet…'' Commença Makarov solennellement, mais d'une voix tremblante. ''… Était aimée par Dieu… Et aimée Dieu… Et elle nous aimait tous… Ses chers amis… Son cœur était plus gros que le ciel sans fin… Et son épée brillait d'une grande beauté pour ceux qu'elle aimait… Sa figure, dansante comme une fée, était plus belle que n'importe quelle grande perspective naturelle… L'amour rend les personnes fortes. Et c'est aussi l'amour qui peut rendre les personnes faibles… Et… Je…'' Fit-il, commençant à renifler.

« Maître… » Pensa Erza d'un air triste.

''Je l'aimais comme ma propre fille…'' Avoua le Maître, en pleurs. ''… Je prie… Qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer en paix…'' Déclara-t-il, tandis que les sept conseillers restants s'approchèrent de la tombe, tous habillés en tenues noires mais restant officiel.

''Le Conseil de la Magie a voté à l'unanimité : l'une des deux places nouvellement libre des mages saints sera accordé éternellement à cette femme… Erza Scarlet sera comptée parmi les dix mages saints.'' Déclara Ork, les autres conseillers baissant la tête de façon solennelle, bien qu'ils montraient tous de la fierté et de la tristesse.

''ARRÊTEZ CES STUPIDES CONNERIES !'' Cria Natsu en arrivant derrière les mages, qui se retournèrent tous, sauf Lucy et Makarof. ''À QUOI VOUS PENSEZ BORDEL DE MERDE ?!'' S'écria-t-il tout en avançant vers la tombe.

« Natsu… » Appela mentalement l'écarlate.

''CETTE STUPIDE CONNERIE !'' Cria le dragon slayer en frappant la tombe du pied.

''ARRÊTE ÇA, NATSU !'' Crièrent les mages, alors que la blonde s'effondra sur ses genoux, explosant en larmes.

''NATSU, ARRÊTE !'' ''ESPÈCE DE… !'' Firent Juvia et Gray, Levy enlaçant la constellationniste dans ses bras et caressant ses cheveux pour la calmer, malgré qu'elle fût en pleurs elle aussi.

''ERZA N'EST PAS MORTE !'' S'écria le rose, les autres mages le dévisageant du regard.

''S'il te plaît Natsu, arrête…'' Fit la mage d'eau en attrapant le mage de feu à l'épaule.

''COMMENT POURRAIT-ELLE ÊTRE MORTE ?!'' S'écria-t-il, se retirant de la prise de la bleue tandis que les mages accoururent vers lui pour le stopper.

''S'il te plaît… Arrête…'' Supplia Juvia, voyant la démone en pleurs sans arriver à se calmer.

''REGARDE LA RÉALITÉ EN FACE !'' S'écria Gray.

''LÂCHEZ-MOI ! ELLE EST EN VIE !'' S'écria Natsu, se débattant pour se libérer tandis qu'Erza mis ses mains devant ses bouches, les larmes coulant de son œil gauche uniquement.

« Je… L'ai fait pour eux… Pour le bien de leur futur… Et pourtant… » Pensa-t-elle, alors que le dragon slayer de feu fut plaqué au sol. « C'est le futur que je leur ai donné… ? » Pensa-t-elle, voyant beaucoup de mages en larmes. « Un futur pour ceux laisser derrière… ? » Reprit-elle, Gray et Juvia tentant de réconforter la mage des clés en l'enlaçant, mais en pleurant eux aussi. « S'il vous plaît… Arrêtez de pleurer pour moi… Je ne voulais pas d'un futur pareil… Je voulais… Un futur où vous pourrez sourire… » Déclara-t-elle, étant revenue dans l'endroit blanc tandis qu'elle disparut petit à petit. « S'il vous plaît… Arrêtez… Je ne voulais pas… » Se dit-elle, disparaissant totalement, avant de se réveiller sur une plage, habillés de l'armure qu'elle avait utiliser pour battre Ikaruga, dos au sol. ''Où je suis… ?'' Se demanda-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers des bruits de pas, voyant tous ceux qui était partis de la Tour courir vers elle en l'appelant.

''ERZA !'' Cria Natsu en souriant.

''NE NOUS FAIS PLUS JAMAIS UN TRCU PAREIL ! PUTAIN !'' S'écria Gray.

''NEE-SAAAAN !'' Cria Shou, les larmes aux yeux.

''Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe… Je suis en vie ?'' Se demanda-t-elle, avant de se faire soulever dans les bras de Natsu.

''Alors… Tu peux bouger ?'' Demanda-t-il en s'éloignant du rivage, accompagné des autres pour ensuite la déposer au sol.

''Non… Désolée…'' Répondit-elle.

''Alors…'' Fit Natsu, un sourire mauvais sur le visage tout en regardant Gray, qui eut le même sourire tandis qu'Happy mis ses pattes devant sa bouche pour taire son rire.

''S… Salamander… ? … Gray… ?'' Appelèrent les mages de la Tour, tremblant de peur.

''Gray-sama… ?'' Appela Juvia, rouge.

''Les gars ?'' Appela la rousse, regardant les deux garçons avec un air interrogateur.

''J'en ai pas fini avec ma vengeance !'' Sourit le mage de feu, avant de bombarder la mage aux armures de chatouilles.

''Et moi aussi je veux me venger ! C'est pour toute les fois que tu m'as battu !'' S'écria Gray, le même sourire au visage tout en chatouillant lui aussi la mage au sol.

''S… STOP ! HAHAHAHAHA ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT…. ARRÊTEZ !'' Rit Erza, les autres regardant le spectacle d'un air amusé. « C'est vrai… Je dois plutôt profiter de mes nakamas… Je ne dois pas mourir pour eux… Mais vivre pour eux… Car c'est la seule façon d'amener un futur heureux… » Pensa-t-elle, pleurant des deux yeux avec un sourire un amusé. ''STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !'' Cria-t-elle, se débattant pour arrêter les chatouilles.

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent quinze minutes plus tard, soulevant Erza en la faisant s'appuyer sur leurs épaules tandis que cette dernière remarqua l'absence de quelqu'un. ''Au fait… Où est Lucy ?'' Demanda-t-elle, les autres la regardant d'un air surpris.

''Huh ? Maintenant que tu le dis, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle a combattu Jellal à ma place.'' Déclara Natsu.

''Moi j'ai vu Aquarius nager vers une direction tout à l'heure.'' Ajouta Happy.

''Eh ? C'est bizarre.'' Fit le mage de glace, alors que le mage de feu lâcha la rousse pour crier le nom de la blonde, les autres mages faisant de même.

''Gray, c'est bon, je peux marcher.'' Annonça Erza, le disciple d'Ul lâchant la rousse avec sécurité avant d'appeler lui aussi la démone.

''LUCY-Hmph !'' Fit Natsu, recevant une moitié de papier déchiré au visage. ''PUTAIN, QUI LÂCHE CES OR-'' Commença-t-il, avant de se stopper net et d'écarquiller les yeux en regardant le bout de papier

''Natsu… ?'' Appela Happy, le susnommé s'effondrant sur ses genoux et les larmes montant aux yeux, à la surprise des autres mages.

''OY, NATSU, QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ?!'' S'écria Gray avant de prendre le bout de papier et de le regarder, tremblant ensuite en écarquillant les yeux.

''Gray-sama ?'' Appela Juvia, inquiète tout en prenant le bout de papier, pleurant ensuite en la lisant.

_**Contrat**_

**Esprit stellaire : Nicola.**

**Ne peut pas être invoqué le Lundi.**

**Peut être invoqué le Mardi.**

Les mages de Fairy Tail pleurèrent en entendant ce que lisait la bleue, tandis que ceux de la Tour comprirent ce qui était arrivé à Lucy, et baissèrent la tête sans savoir comment réagir.

''Non… JUVIA N'ACCEPTERA PAS ÇA !'' Cria la mage d'eau, courant vers l'eau avant de fusionner avec, les autres la laissant partir en espérant qu'elle ramène leur amie, mais revenant cinq heures plus tard, la tête baissé et tremblant fortement. ''Juvia… N'a pas pu la trouver…'' Déclara-t-elle, s'écroulant sur les genoux et pleurant tout en serrant les dents, alors que les autres mages de la guilde eurent les larmes aux yeux. ''Je n'ai pas pu la trouver… Je n'ai pas pu trouver Lucy… Juvia est une bonne à rien…'' Fit-elle, Happy et Erza pleurant de tristesse en s'écroulant au sol, tandis que Gray serra les poings et regarda le sol pour ne pas montrer ses larmes, Natsu continuant de regarder la bleue en écarquillant les yeux.

''Shou…'' Appela Wally, les larmes aux yeux tandis que le susnommé se retourna vers lui, lui aussi en larmes. ''Milia…'' Appela-t-il ensuite, la brune le regardant en pleurant avant de l'enlacer, elle et le blond comprenant ce que voulait faire le mage aux pistolets, commençant à partir.

''C'est notre faute… Si on avait pas cru Jellal dès le début, alors les amis de nee-san…'' Fit Shou, se retournant une dernière fois vers celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, qui pleurait toute sa tristesse, avant de partir au loin.

* * *

Cette odeur… C'est bizarre… C'est qui ? Pourquoi il sent l'eau salée ? Et le sang ?

Est-ce que… ? Il y a une chance que c'est Lucy… Mais… Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'elle ? De plus, pourquoi elle ne sent pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu son odeur habituel… ?

''Natsu ?'' Appela Happy, voyant le susnommé agir bizarrement.

''Je sens quelqu'un de ce côté…'' Déclara-t-il, les mages le regardant avec un air d'espoir et séchant leurs larmes.

''Natsu… Tu crois que… ?'' Fit le chat, plein d'espoir.

''J'en sais rien… Il a pas la même odeur que Lucy…'' Fit-il, la rousse avançant vers lui avec un peu d'espoir tandis qu'il se retourna vers elle, attendant un ordre ou un conseil.

''Natsu… Conduis-nous vers cette odeur…'' Ordonna-t-elle, le rose acquiesçant avant de courir vers la source de l'odeur, suivit de près par tous les mages de Fairy Tail. Puis il entendit une voix féminine, illuminant un peu d'espoir en lui avant de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celui de la blonde, ne reconnaissant pas sa voix mais continuant tout de même vers l'odeur.

''Pourquoi… Tu aurais du me laisser mourir à ta place…'' Entendirent-ils, avant que le groupe ne voit la personne qu'ils étaient à la recherche, Erza étant extrêmement surprise en la reconnaissant tandis que Natsu arbora un visage emplit de colère noire et de haine, avant de s'enflammer.

''C'est qui ?'' Demandèrent Happy et Gray, surpris du changement de comportement du dragon slayer de feu, tandis que le rose s'élança vers la femme.

''JELLAAAAAAAAL !'' S'écria-t-il, se préparant à donner un coup de poing enflammé à la bleue qui releva la tête, montrant qu'elle était en larmes alors qu'il s'arrêta, le poing arrivant vers l'ex-Maître du R-System s'arrêtant à un millimètre du visage de cette dernière.

''Jellal ?!'' Fit Erza de surprise, accourant vers la susnommée tandis que les autres mages la suivirent, avant que Gray ne l'attrape au col.

''TOI ! SI TU N'AVAIS PAS ÉTÉ LÀ, LUCY SERAIT AVEC NOUS EN CE MOMENT MÊME ! RIEN DE TOUS ÇA NE SERAIT ARRIVÉ !'' S'écria le mage de glace, regardant la bleue avec mépris tandis que cette dernière se laissa faire, la rousse posant une main sur l'épaule du disciple d'Ul.

''S'il te plaît… Lâche-là…'' Demanda-t-elle, le mage de glace tenant encore quelques secondes la bleue avant de la jeter au sol, continuant de la regarder avec mépris. ''… C'est vraiment fini… ?'' Demanda-t-elle, Jellal se mettant à genoux et regardant autre part.

''… Aye… Lucy m'a libéré quand elle m'a vaincu…'' Répondit-elle, les mages qui n'étaient pas présents la regardant avec un peu d'interrogation avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer et à trembler, à la surprise de ces derniers. ''Je suis désolée… J'aurais voulu… Payer pour mes crimes… Mais Lucy m'en a empêchée…'' Fit-elle, sous le regard intéressé des mages.

''Tu sais où est Lucy ?'' Demanda Happy avec une lueur d'espoir, tandis que les larmes de l'ex-manipulée s'intensifièrent.

''Elle… S'est sacrifiée… Pour nous sauver…'' Répondit-elle, sous le regard choqué de la rousse qui eut des larmes aux yeux.

''Comment ça ?'' Demanda Gray, n'aimant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire alors qu'elle tenta de se calmer, arrêtant ses larmes une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

''… Quand on était encore à la Tour…'' Commença-t-elle, se relevant mais continuant de regarder le sol.

_Je venais de me réveiller, et je voyais Lucy accroupi et tapé sur le mur lacrima que je voulais utiliser pour sacrifier Erza, tout en t'appelant._

''_Lucy ?'' L'appelais-je, alors qu'elle se retourna vers moi avec des larmes aux yeux. ''Qu'est-ce qui…'' Allais-je demandais, avant de te voir dans la lacrima. ''ERZA !'' Criais-je, accourant vers la lacrima et posant ma main tout en tapant du poing avec l'autre._

''_Tu es guérie, Jellal-chan…'' Me dit-elle avec soulagement tout en me regardant, essuyant ses larmes mais se retournant de suite vers toi._

''_Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?!'' Lui criais-je en me retournant vers elle, alors qu'elle resta un moment silencieux tout en te regardant._

''_L'Etherion est devenu instable avec tous les dégâts sur cette Tour. Elle a voulu se sacrifier pour nous sauver.'' Me répondit-elle en se relevant. ''Jellal-chan, il faut que tu la sortes de là !'' Me dit-elle, m'exécutant de suite et te sortant de la lacrima quelques secondes après, tandis qu'elle t'enlaça au moment où je te sortis._

''_Erza Scarlet… Je suis vraiment désolée du mal que je te fais…'' Te dis-je, reprenant mon corps de femme tandis que Lucy te caressa les cheveux. ''Quand on s'est rencontrée, il y a neuf ans, elle n'avait pas de nom…'' Commençais-je, Lucy se retournant vers moi avec un peu de surprise tout en te maintenant près de toi. ''Je me souviens… On s'était tous présenté les uns après les autres, et je lui avais présenté quelques prisonniers en lui disant que j'avais nommé quelques uns, car il n'avait pas de nom à ce moment-là. Eh… Je m'avais moi-même trouvé un nom : Fernandez. Mais elle et Wally m'avaient dit que mon nom allait être dur à retenir… Erza n'avait pas de nom à cette époque. Alors j'avais pris ses cheveux et je disais qu'ils étaient magnifiques, avant de dire que son nom sera Scarlet, en raison de ses cheveux écarlates, pour que je ne l'oublie jamais…'' Souris-je, alors que Lucy se retourna vers toi avec un sourire encore plus large._

''_Scarlet… Pour ses magnifiques cheveux écarlates…'' Fit-elle, caressant tes cheveux. ''Aye… C'est mignon… Et ça lui va vraiment bien…'' Fit-elle._

_J'avais compté me sacrifier à ta place, en fusionnant mon propre corps avec la lacrima. Mais Lucy attrapa mon pantalon et me tira en dehors._

''_OY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!'' Me cria-t-elle, la magie de la Tour devenant plus instable encore plus rapidement._

''_SI PERSONNE NE FUSIONNE AVEC CETTE TOUR, L'ETHERION EXPLOSERA ET TUERA TOUS LES AUTRES ! J'AI DÉJÀ TUÉ TROP DE PERSONNES ! TROP DE SANG A DÉJÀ COULÉ !'' Lui criais-je tandis qu'elle me lâcha prise, avant que je me retourne vers la lacrima, lui faisant dos. ''C'est la seule solution… Il faut que je me sacrifie… Cela payera mes crimes…'' Me dis-je, plongeant un bras dans la lacrima, avant que tout ne devienne noir._

* * *

C'est vrai, il faut un sacrifice pour empêcher l'explosion de cette Tour. Un corps pour pouvoir contenir deux milliards sept cents millions d'Ethernano.

Et il faut quelqu'un aussi puissant qu'un mage saint pour pouvoir fusionné avec cette lacrima. Erza était assommée, et elle avait assommée Jellal avant qu'elle ne puisse fusionner avec la lacrima. Et de toute façon, hors de question de laisser l'une deux se sacrifier. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution.

Elle.

''_Ouvre-toi, porte de la porteuse d'eau ! Aquarius !'' _S'écria-t-elle, la sirène apparaissant avec une mine très inquiète.

''_LUCY ! DÉGAGES D'ICI !'' _Lui cria la sirène, la blonde ne l'écoutant pas et faisant apparaître plusieurs feuilles de papiers, l'esprit écarquillant les yeux en les reconnaissant avant que la démone ne les déchire. _''OY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?!'' _S'écria l'esprit.

''_Je libère tous mes esprits de leurs contrats. Comme ça, vous n'aurez aucun problème quand je serais morte.'' _Sourit la blonde, avant de sortir une lettre de sa veste. _''Aquarius, même si je ne suis plus ton Maître désormais, pourrais-tu donner cette lettre à Fairy Tail s'il te plaît.'' _Fit-elle, l'esprit la regardant avec surprise, entendant pour la première fois la démone l'appelait sans suffixe en dehors de son invocation, tandis que cette dernière mit la lettre dans sa main, ses esprits les plus puissants apparaissant tous les uns après les autres.

''_OY ! JE T'EMPÊCHERAIS DE TE SACRFIER ! IL Y A UN AUTRE MOYEN !'' _S'écria Loki, essayant d'attraper l'épaule de la blonde, qui le repoussa et mit de suite une main sur la lacrima.

''_HIME-SAMA !'' ''LUCY !'' _S'écrièrent les esprits, voyant le bras de la constellationniste fusionné avec le cristal.

''_OY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS IDIOTE !'' _S'écria Aquarius tandis que Taurus et Loki tirèrent l'autre bras de la démone.

''_Lucy…'' _Fit Jellal d'une voix trop faible pour se faire entendre, bougeant la tête vers la lacrima.

''_LAISSEZ-MOI !''_ Cria-t-elle, repoussant les deux esprits avec force avant que tous n'essayent de la tirer. _''ALLEZ-VOUS VRAIMENT DÉSOBÉIR AUX PREMIERS ET DERNIERS ORDRES DU PIRE MAÎTRE QUE VOUS AYEZ EU ?!'' _S'écria-t-elle, faisant écarquillés les yeux des esprits qui lâchèrent prises.

''_TU ÉTAIS LA MEILLEURE DE NOS MAÎTRE ! MAIS TU NE L'ES PLUS MAINTENANT! ON EST LIBRE DE TE SAUVER ET DE REFAIRE DES CONTRATS AVEC TOI !'' _Tenta Loki, tirant sur le bras de la mage stellaire alors que son corps était déjà à moitié absorbé par la lacrima, les autres esprits comprenant ce que voulait dire la démone et commençant à pleurer.

''_Loki… S'il te plaît, pour moi, ton ancien Maître…'' _Supplia-t-elle, le lion la regardant en écarquillant les yeux en l'entendant l'appeler sans suffixe, avant de lâcher prise, en larmes comme les autres esprits. _''Arigatô…'' _Remercia-t-elle, souriant et pleurant en même temps. _''S'il vous plaît, faîtes en sorte qu'Erza et Jellal survivent. Que Simon ait un enterrement digne de ce nom… Et enfin, j'aimerais que vous donniez cette lettre à Fairy Tail…'' _Fit-elle, sa tête sortant uniquement de la lacrima tandis qu'elle pleura à forte larme, malgré son sourire. _''Sayonara, kōkana no nakama. (: Adieu, mes chers amis.)'' _Déclara-t-elle, avant de disparaître dans la lacrima.

''_Lucy…'' _Appela Jellal, les yeux à moitié ouverts avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois inconsciente.

* * *

''… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après… Je me suis réveillée il y a trente minutes maintenant…'' Déclara Jellal, les mages de Fairy Tail pleurant de tristesse tandis qu'elle cracha soudainement du sang.

''Jellal ?!'' Appela Erza, inquiète, alors que la susnommé mis une main sur sa poitrine.

''Je sais que vous me haïssez… Je ne vois pas comment ce serait impossible… Mais la haine a déjà volé ma liberté… Alors je ne la laisserais pas voler la votre…'' Sourit-elle malgré le mal qui rongeait soudainement sa poitrine, tandis qu'un cercle se matérialisa sur son torse.

''JELLAL !'' Cria la rousse, la susnommée tombant en arrière.

''Soyez libre de mon fantôme… J'emporterais votre haine et votre tristesse avec moi…'' Fit-elle, crachant du sang et souriant tandis que l'écarlate l'attrapa au col.

''JELLAL ! ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE !'' Cria la mage aux armures, la secouant violemment. ''JE NE VAIS PAS L'AUTORISER ! JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS MOURIR COMME ÇA ET GÂCHER LA VIE QUE LUVY À SAUVER ! N'ESPÈRES PAS ÊTRE PARDONNÉE PAR CEUX QUE TU AS BLESSÉ EN MOURRANT ! ALORS VIS TA VIE ! COMME L'A VOULU LUCY !'' Cria-t-elle, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

''Eh… Même pour une ordure comme moi… Tu es toujours aussi gentille, Erza… Et ton œil semble enfin réellement soigné…'' Sourit la bleue, la rousse mettant une main sous son œil droit pour récupérer une larme. ''Mais pourquoi gâcher ces larmes pour moi… ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''OY, NE JOUE PAS AVEC ÇA !'' S'écria Natsu, la regardant avec colère.

''ARRÊTE ÇA, JELLAL ! N'AJOUTES PAS TA MORT SUR MES ÉPAULES !'' Cria l'écarlate avec désespoir, au choc de la susnommée et des autres mages. ''J'ai déjà perdue trop de personnes que j'aimais dans cette Tour… Rob-jiji… Simon… Lucy… Shou et les autres sont partis je ne sais où… S'il te plaît, ne t'ajoutes pas à cette liste…'' Supplia-t-elle, les larmes coulant de ses yeux et tombant sur le visage de la bleue, qui continua de la regarder avec un air choqué.

''Oy, si tu veux payer pour tes crimes, alors vit ! Ne choisit pas la solution de facilité en mourrant !'' Ordonna le mage de glace, bras croisé alors que l'ex-manipulée regarda la rousse avec tristesse et compassion, avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête.

''Vous avez raison… Ce serait comme craché sur Lucy de gâcher la vie qu'elle a sauvée de cette façon…'' Répondit-elle, mettant une main sur le cercle et tapant une sorte de code, avant d'annuler la magie, tandis que la rousse la lâcha avant que les mages de Fairy Tail ne l'aide à se lever. ''Je suis désolée pour Lucy… Même si je sais que vous ne me pardonnerez pas…'' Fit-elle, se retournant et se dirigeant vers une direction.

''Oy, Jellal, où tu vas ?'' Demanda Natsu, méfiant, alors que la susnommée s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner vers eux.

''Je vais me rendre au Conseil… Je dois payer mes crimes d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je sais que le Conseil saura quelle sentence me donner…'' Répondit-elle, se retournant ensuite vers les mages avec beaucoup de tristesse. ''… Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'en mêler… Mais vous devriez vous reposer et soigner vos blessures…'' Fit-elle, interpellant les mages. ''Je sais que vous allez annoncer à votre guilde la mort de Lucy… Mais… Cette annonce va déjà beaucoup les briser… Et vous voir dans cet état va sans doute les blesser encore plus…'' Expliqua-t-elle, les mages ayant les larmes qui coulèrent des yeux à cette annonce, tandis qu'elle se retourna et avançant, le dragon slayer l'entendant pleurer et se maudire.

* * *

Les mages de Fairy Tail rentrèrent ensuite à l'hôtel que Loki avait loué pour eux, mais rien que voir cet endroit leur faisait mal. Voir les affaires de leur nakama, sans elle, torturer leurs cœurs. Et voir cette chambre, ce lit, qui était normalement à elle, vide, transperçait chaque morceau de leurs âmes.

Ils envisagèrent donc de prendre toutes leurs affaires, ainsi que ceux de leur nakama absente, et de louer l'hôtel le moins cher de la ville, pensant atténuer du mieux possible la douleur, mais ne faisant au final que l'augmenter à cette simple supposition.

Ils restèrent donc dans l'hôtel, louant tous la même chambre et n'en sortant que très peu, se reposant et soignant leurs blessures, mais possédant une autre blessure beaucoup plus douloureuse.

Une douleur rongeante et transperçant leurs cœurs et leurs âmes.

* * *

C'est endroit est chaud. Très chaud. Et ces volcans n'améliorent rien.

Enfin, bien entendu que c'est chaud. Car c'est là et là seul que peut vivre le roi des dragons de feu.

''Que fais-tu ici, Grandine ?!'' Tonna une voix grave et menaçante, alors qu'une lueur étincelante s'approcha d'une grotte.

''Cela faisait longtemps.'' Répondit la lueur.

''Que fais-tu ici ? J'avais interdis toute interférence. Quitte cette place immédiatement, Grandine !'' Tonna la voix.

''Eh bien… Je viens seulement de te sentir dans le coin… Hmhm… Mais cet enfant agit vraiment selon ses sentiments… Comme quelqu'un que je connais… Hehe…'' S'amusa la lueur, alors que l'autre voix ne répondit pas. ''Enfin, d'habitude il agit à son instinct pour battre ses adversaires… Mais là…'' Fit la lueur d'une voix plus triste, à l'interrogation de la voix. ''Cette fois il vient de perdre l'un de ses nakamas, Igneel. Et il a même failli mourir…'' Fit-elle.

''Grandine, part.'' Ordonna Igneel, irrité.

''Mais… Je pense que cet enfant va rencontrer Wendy. Et peut-être aussi notre amie démone. J'espère que leurs relations s'établira mieux cette fois.'' Commenta Grandine.

''PART DE CET ENDROIT MAINTENANT ! N'INTERFÈRES PAS AVEC LES HUMAINS ! OÙ PRÉFÈRES-TU METTRE EN COLÈRE LE GRAND IGNEEL ?!'' S'écria Igneel en sortant de la grotte, un énorme dragon a quatre pattes recouvert d'écailles beiges sur son ventre, l'intérieur de sa longue queue et ses jambes, ainsi que d'écailles rouge foncé sur le reste de son corps et de nombreux points noirs partant du haut du dos jusque la fin de sa queue, ayant une tête triangulaire avec des cornes, une paire de gros yeux ronds jaunes dont la sclère est bien visible, une corne pointée vers le haut juste au-dessus de sa tête, et possédant de nombreuses cicatrices sur le corps dont une grande en forme de X, de longues canines tranchantes et de grandes ailes osseuses d'un aspect rocheux.

''Tu as raison… Inquiet comme nous sommes, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant c'est croire dans la puissance des humains et de notre amie démone.'' Fit la lueur, repartant vers le ciel. ''Quand à Zeref… Eh bien, laissons ça pour le moment.'' Fit Grandine, alors qu'Igneel la regarda avec colère. ''J'attends avec impatience le jour où nous nous rencontrerons au festin du Roi Dragon, Igneel.'' Déclara-t-elle, avant que la lueur ne s'évanouisse.

* * *

''… Et donc… ?'' Demanda une voix masculine via une lacrima vidéo à Ultear, la femme prenant un bain moussant tout en lui répondant.

''Le Conseil doit prendre ses responsabilité pour leurs actions, et je doute qu'il soit fonctionnel avant un moment. Et puis, ils seront sans doute même renvoyés.'' Répondit Ultear tout en lavant ses cheveux.

''Excellent Ultear… Et qu'est devenue Jellal ?'' Demanda la voix.

''Elle s'est rendue. Mais avec tout les problèmes dont souffre actuellement le Conseil, elle ne sera pas jugée avant la semaine prochaine.'' Répondit-elle, sortant de son bain et mettant une serviette autour de son corps, alors que le symbole d'une guilde était tatoué dans son dos.

''Je vois… Hmph… Dire qu'elle ignorait qu'elle était manipulée par celle dont elle croyait manipulait… Vraiment, quelle femme pitoyable…'' S'amusa la voix.

''Ohohoh… Eh bien… C'était plutôt amusant. Elle était même plutôt mignonne… Surtout quand elle croyait qu'elle se rapprochait de Zeref en se transformant en homme… Et dire qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que depuis ces huit ans je jouais juste « Le fantôme de Zeref ».'' S'amusa Ultear, frottant ses cheveux avant de se rappeler du moment où elle avait convaincu Jellal qu'elle était le fantôme du mage noir. ''Même en considérant le lavage de cerveau, tout a marché à la perfection.'' Sourit-elle.

''Le conflit a engouffré tout le Conseil. Et le tir d'Etherion… Tout était planifié…'' Fit la voix.

''En effet… Pendant que Jellal faisait ses massacres, vous avez pu bougé comme vous le souhaitiez.'' Sourit Ultear.

''Et en résultat, l'une des clés du sceau est finalement à moi.'' Déclara la voix.

''Ohoh… Félicitations !'' Sourit-elle, attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval avant d'éteindre la communication. ''Vraiment désolée, « Jellal-sama »… Il n'y avait aucune chance que tu puisses ressusciter Zeref depuis le début… Non… Il n'y avait aucune chance pour quiconque de pouvoir ressusciter Zeref. Après tout, Zeref n'était pas mort depuis le début. Il est juste endormi pour le moment…'' Sourit-elle de façon mauvaise.

* * *

Et voilà.

Je pense que les deux prochains chapitres seront de ma création, avant de commencer l'arc Battle of Fairy Tail avec les gros changements qui vont s'en suivre.

Ah, oui!

Suite à un commentaire de quelqu'un sur le site Fanfic-fr, on a convenu d'un petit indice sur le moment où je mettrais en place le ErLu.

Attention, l'indice n'a pas pour but d'être précis.

J'ai décidé de mettre en place le couple avant l'arc des 7 ans d'absence.

Bien, sur ce, à la prochaine.


	23. Deuil

Bonjour,

Voilà le premier chapitre avant l'arc de la Battle of Fairy Tail, coupant avec le manga. Plutôt triste d'ailleurs, en rapport avec le titre.

Je vous demanderais d'écouter le titre que j'ai mis sur Youtube.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Deuil :**

**Ville de Magnolia, sept jours après la destruction du R-System.**

Comment allaient-ils annoncés cette nouvelle à la guilde ? Ils ne le savaient pas…

Lucy… Et ils n'ont même pas su trouver les clés de la constellationniste… Quels amis font-ils ?

L'équipe avait perdu toutes joies depuis sa mort. Ils ne se parlaient plus, et les filles et Happy étaient souvent tombaient en larmes sans prévenir. Non pas que Gray leur en voulait.

Erza semblait la plus toucher. Elle n'avait pas remis une armure depuis. Quelque chose de vraiment bizarre quand on connaît Titania.

Et Natsu… Il se mettait en colère dès qu'Happy prononçait le nom de la blonde, et le chat bleu s'était réfugié auprès de Gray. Cependant aucun des deux n'en voulait réellement au dragon slayer.

Mais le rose n'acceptait pas ces conneries. Jellal, oui, mais pas Lucy. Et puis, comment osaient-ils croire cette connerie ?! Lucy ne peut pas être morte ! C'est impossible ! Elle est vivante ! …

Personne ne regarda très loin pendant le voyage de retour. Ils marchaient vers la guilde comme si ils savaient dans quelle direction aller, mais ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il y avait devant eux. Et ils n'avaient pas remarqué le nouveau bâtiment de la guilde.

''Yo !'' ''Salut les gars !'' Firent des membres de la guilde en saluant le groupe de Natsu, qui ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer.

''Je parie que vous… Eh ?'' Fit un autre membre, se faisant dépasser par les mages qui ne semblaient pas les avoir remarquer.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?'' Demanda un autre membre.

''Salut les gars !'' Firent d'autres membres en se mettant devant le groupe, interpellant les mages qui levèrent la tête.

''… Oh… La guilde a changé…'' Firent-ils, interpellant les mages qui les regardèrent avec inquiétude, alors qu'Erza s'éloigna et s'assit à une table, seule.

''Bienvenue les gars !'' Accueilli Max, derrière le comptoir d'une boutique de souvenir, alors que le groupe s'approcha de la boutique. ''Alors on s'intéresse aux souvenirs ? On vend des objets de Fairy Tail, comme des T-shirts, des brassards, des tasses, des serviettes et même des cristaux lacrimas spéciales !'' S'enjoua-t-il, avant de sortir une figurine du Maître et de Natsu. ''Mais nos objets les plus populaires sont ces figurines de mages ! Trois mille Jewels pièce !'' Sourit-il, sortant plusieurs figurines représentant chaque membre de la Team Natsu, avant que les mages n'écarquillent les yeux en voyant une figurine représentant Lucy, une clé stellaire en main.

''Lucy…'' Trembla Happy, prenant délicatement la figurine.

''Aye ! Les vêtements peuvent être enlevés pour la montrait en sous-vêtements. D'ailleurs, où…'' Commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter en voyant Happy, Juvia et Gray pleurer devant la figurine de la mage stellaire, le chat serrant la figurine contre lui. ''O-OY ! QU'EST-CE QU….'' Commença-t-il, très inquiet tandis que le dragon slayer détruisit le stand, à la surprise des mages de la guilde.

''Natsu ! Pourquoi tu as détruit le stand !'' S'écria un membre.

''Pff… Salamander n'est qu'un idiot.'' Se moqua Gajeel en avançant vers le groupe, récemment intégré.

''Il s'agit de notre nouveau membre, Gajeel. Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais il agissait sous les ordres de Jose. Et puis, vous savez ce qu'on dit : les ennemis d'hier sont les alliés d'aujourd'hui.'' Fit Makarov en se positionnant à côté du susnommé, Jet et Droy dévisageant ce dernier du regard alors que le vieil homme regarda les mages de l'équipe avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. ''Mais pourquoi pleurez-vous ainsi ? Que s'est-il passé pendant que vous étiez là-bas ?'' Demanda-t-il, alors qu'Erza se mit à pleurer elle aussi, à la surprise de tous les mages.

''Et elle où est cette blonde ?'' Demanda le mage d'acier, le dragon slayer de feu préférant partir de la guilde tandis que les larmes des autres s'intensifièrent.

''Erza… ?'' Demanda Mirajane, très inquiète en s'approchant de la susnommée.

''LUCY EST MORTE !'' S'écria la rousse, choquant tous les membres qui regardèrent les mages avec un air d'incrédulité.

''… Non… Lu-chan… Non…'' Fit Levy, des larmes aux yeux et mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

''Ils ont l'air de mentir pour vous ?'' Fit Aquarius en arrivant dans la guilde, toutes les têtes se retournant vers elle tandis qu'elle sauta pour s'avancer vers le vieux Maître, avant de lui donner une lettre. ''C'est ses dernières volontés. Elle m'a demandé de vous apporter cette lettre…'' Déclara-t-elle, en pleurs alors que les larmes s'accumulèrent chez les membres de la guilde, sauf pour Gajeel, qui écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Makarof, lui, voulut se montrer fort devant ceux qu'il considère comme ses enfants, et se retenait de pleurer. Il ouvrit délicatement la lettre, tremblant tandis que tous les mages s'accumulèrent autour de Makarof, une projection de Lucy se lançant sur le papier.

''Bonjour Fairy Tail.'' Commença-t-elle de façon souriante, Makarof commençant à pleurer tandis que les mages et la sirène eurent leurs larmes qui s'intensifièrent en l'entendant sans doute pour la dernière fois. ''Si vous recevez cette lettre, cela veut sans doute dire que je suis morte…'' Fit-elle, baissant la tête et ayant un sourire plus nostalgique sur le visage. ''Je voulais vous écrire cette lettre, après avoir vu Loki-san sur le point de mourir, hier. Je vous écris donc cette lettre dans le train pour Akane Resort.'' Expliqua-t-elle en relevant la tête, ayant perdu son sourire et étant devenue plus sérieuse

''Je sais que vous pleurez sans doute pour ma mort, mais s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas triste pour moi.'' Demanda-t-elle. ''J'ai eu une belle vie. Et vous m'avez offert beaucoup de joie et de bonheur. J'ai vraiment aimé être une membre de votre guilde, une membre de votre famille. Vous avez toujours été bon et chaleureux envers moi, et vous m'avez toujours défendu et prêtait main forte. Et pourtant, vous ne connaissez rien de moi.''

''Je tenais d'ailleurs à vous révéler l'un de mes nombreux secrets…'' Commença-t-elle, l'hologramme baissant la tête et semblant souffler un peu pour se donner du courage. ''En réalité… Beaucoup de personnes m'ont rejeté avant, comme André et Shiro… Non pas pour l'argent de ma famille, mais pour l'argent que pourrait rapporter ma tête…'' Commença-t-elle, les mages qui ne savaient qui elle était la regardant avec un peu d'interrogation, malgré leur tristesse et leurs larmes. ''Je… Ne suis pas vraiment celle pour qui je me fais passer… J'ai bien plus de 18 ans, même si physiquement je donne l'impression d'avoir 18 ans… Et je connais personnellement quelques dragons, comme Igneel, le roi des dragons de feu et le père adoptif de Natsu-san, ou Grandine, une dragonne du ciel qui a elle aussi adopté un enfant… Je tenais à vous dire qu'en réalité… Je suis… Je…'' Tenta-t-elle, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant plusieurs fois sans qu'un son n'en sorte, avant qu'elle ne soupire en baissant la tête. ''Désolée… Je n'y arrive pas…'' S'excusa-t-elle, les mages la regardant avec tristesse tout en lui pardonnant. ''J'ai peur…'' Avoua-t-elle, surprenant ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le secret dont elle voulait révéler. ''J'ai peur que vous soyez en colère après moi, ou que vous me rejetiez… Ou encore que vous ayez des ennuis pour m'avoir recueilli…'' Reprit-elle, tous les mages la regardant d'un air encore plus attristé, les larmes venant plus intensément pour certains, alors que l'hologramme se mit à rire derrière sa main. ''Eh… C'est plutôt stupide en fait… Je suis déjà morte, et même en vous écrivant une lettre, j'ai peur de vous révélez qui je suis… Je suis désolée…'' Fit-elle, avant de prendre un visage demandant pardon. ''Pour ceux qui savent qui je suis… Je suis désolée d'être aussi égoïste, mais pourriez-vous révéler qui je suis à la guilde à ma place, quand vous pensez qu'il sera temps que tout le monde le sache, s'il vous plaît?'' Demanda-t-elle, attendant un petit moment alors que ceux qui connaissaient son secret acquiescèrent, les larmes aux yeux.

''Je ne sais pas comment ni quand je suis morte, mais s'il vous plaît, Levy-chan, Juvia-san, ne le lui dîtes pas que je suis amoureuse d'elle, surtout si elle ne le sait pas.'' Demanda-t-elle, interpellant les deux filles qui se demandèrent pourquoi. ''Je connais ce sentiment. La mort d'un ami est déjà douloureuse. Très douloureuse. Et encore plus si on connaît les sentiments amoureux de cet ami. Je vous en supplie, ne lui dîtes pas.'' Supplia-t-elle, les deux filles acquiesçant et répondant par « Aye » entre deux sanglots.

''J'aimerais vous donner tous mes affaires. Après tout, je n'en aurais plus besoin maintenant. Mais s'il vous plaît, certaines de ces affaires sont précieuses pour moi. Je sais que certains vous paraîtront bizarres, et que je n'en aurais plus besoin, mais ne les jetez pas, et essayez de ne pas les casser s'il vous plaît…'' Demanda-t-elle, un air nostalgique sur le visage. ''J'aimerais aussi vous demandez de donner les clés de mes anciens nakamas à un constellationniste qui prend soin de ses esprits, et aussi de donner une lettre à mon père adoptif : Jude. Elle se trouve dans mon appartement, parmi mes affaires.'' Fit-elle, les mages acquiesçant en secouant la tête, certains en ajoutant « Lucy… » avec une voix tremblante et cassée.

''Je n'ai plus de beaucoup de place pour cette lettre. Je suis désolée de vous quitter de cette façon. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne restez pas triste.'' Demanda-t-elle, affichant un large sourire chaleureux et réconfortant. ''La mort de quelqu'un est une chose douloureuse et difficile à traverser, mais la vie continue. On peut pleurer la mort de ceux qu'on aime, mais ne restez pas condamner dans la tristesse de la perte de quelqu'un. Quand il vous manque, remémorez-vous des bons moments passer avec lui, et souriez pour lui. Personnes n'aime voir ses nakamas devenir triste par sa faute. Et il s'agit sans doute d'une demande égoïste, mais redevenez la Fairy Tail que j'ai rejoint : insouciante, destructrice, souriante, chaleureuse et joyeuse.'' Fit-elle, affichant un large sourire qui montrait ses dents.

''Arigato to sayōnara, Feari Teiru, kōkana no nakamas. Sore wa anata o shitte yorokobimashita. Subete no watashi no ai, Rushi Rakki Hatofiria. (: Merci et adieu, Fairy Tail, mes chers amis. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir connu. Tout mon amour, Lucy Lucky Heartfilia.)'' Fit-elle en souriant, avant de disparaître, tandis que les mages explosèrent en pleurs, le vieux Maître serrant la lettre contre lui pour ne pas abîmer la feuille à cause de ses larmes.

Seul Gajeel ne pleurait pas. Mais il était tellement choqué. C'était vrai ? Cette démone était vraiment morte ? Selon ses souvenirs, ça semblait pourtant impossible ne serait-ce qu'imaginer sa mort. Elle semblait être une fille chaleureuse, souciante et toujours souriante. Et elle lui avait même tenu tête dans sa situation critique… Avec une dague dans la poitrine ! Alors… Comment pouvait-elle mourir ? … Non, pour lui, ça semble vraiment impossible… Mais pourtant, il doit accepter la dure réalité : Lucy est morte.

Aquarius, elle, tendit les clés des esprits stellaires de la blonde à Makarof, en pleurs alors que ce dernier releva la tête, comprenant quelques secondes plus tard ce qu'elle voulait avant de prendre délicatement les clés.

''S'il vous plaît… Respectez ses dernières volontés…'' Supplia la sirène avant de disparaître en poussière, les mages explosant en larmes au milieu de la guilde.

* * *

**Le lendemain.**

Fairy Tail était en deuil. Personne ne souriait, personne ne se parlait. Et surtout, tout le monde s'isolait des autres.

Erza s'était isolée dans un coin, était habillée en tenue simple et pleurait presque toutes les secondes sans avertissement. Gray réconfortait Juvia du mieux qu'il pouvait, et Jet et Droy faisait de même avec Levy. Mirajane et Cana pleuraient chacune dans les bras de l'autre, Elfman les serrant contre lui pour les réconforter, malgré ses larmes. Les autres mages réconfortaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient ceux qui pleuraient, ou s'isoler pour essayer d'accepter la triste nouvelle. Certains n'étaient même pas venus à la guilde, comme Macao ou Wakaba.

Gajeel regardait la guilde, mais il en semblait le plus éloigné. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus de la guilde. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ces personnes qui étaient attristées, lui qui avait toujours connu et vu violence, champ de bataille et combat. Mais Makarof voulait cependant lui tenir compagnie, taisant ses larmes et restant silencieux, comme le semblait demandait le dragon de fer.

Natsu, quant à lui, était introuvable depuis qu'il avait détruit le stand. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs voulu nettoyer ces débris. Personne n'avait de toute façon le cœur pour ça.

Ils avaient décidés d'une date d'enterrement pour Lucy. Ils s'étaient décidés d'enterrer le cercueil vide de la blonde au cimetière de Magnolia dans une semaine, si il n'arrivaient pas à retrouver Jude. Ils avaient au début voulu l'enterrer avec sa mère, mais la famille Heartfilia ayant fait récemment faillite, la tombe de Layla fut déplacée à un autre endroit, dont ils ne savaient pas le nouvel emplacement. Ils espèrent d'ailleurs trouver Jude avant cette date… Mais ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient devoir lui avouer cela. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas commençait à fouiller l'appartement de la constellationniste pour chercher cette lettre, ou prévenu la propriétaire de la mort de Lucy… Ils ne se sentaient pas encore prêt pour ça.

Tout le monde s'était calmé au bout d'une heure. Bien que la tristesse régnait encore, plus personnes n'avaient la force de continuer de pleurer. Ils avaient vidés leurs yeux de toute cette tristesse… Pour le moment. Car ils savaient que chacun d'eux peut soudainement craquer, et pleurer au milieu de la guilde le nom de leur nakama disparu, suivis par les autres membres.

''OOOOOOOOHH ! C'EST TITANIA !'' S'écria Jason, un jeune reporter de Weekly Sorcerer Magazine aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, portant un t-shirt rose, un jean bleu, des chaussures marron, des lunettes de soleil noires, une sacoche blanche et une caméra noire. ''COOL ! COOL ! COOL ! TROP COOOOOOL ! C'EST LA SEULE ET UNIQUE ERZA ! TROP COOOOL !'' S'écria-t-il en glissant sur ses genoux, avant de se relever tandis que la concernée se retourna vers lui.

''Oh… Un reporter…'' Fit-elle, sans entrain avant de se lever de la table. ''Désolée… Pas d'interview…'' Fit-elle en s'éloignant, à la surprise de Jason.

''Pas cool !'' S'écria-t-il, avant de se retourner vers la guilde. ''OOH ! HAPPY ! POURQUOI ES-TU BLEU ?!'' Demanda-t-il en se préparant à écrire dans un carnet, le chat le regardant avant de partir. ''Huh ?! Pas cool ! Vous n'êtes pas cool !'' Cria-t-il, partant vers plusieurs membres mais n'obtenant jamais d'information ou d'interview. ''Fairy Tail n'est pas cool !'' Fit-il, déçu et rangeant son carnet.

''Je suis désolé.'' Commença Makarof en rejoignant le reporter, qui se retourna vers lui avec un air excité et criant « COOL ! » tout en ressortant son carnet. ''Nous ne ferons pas d'interview aujourd'hui…'' Le coupa-t-il, au choc du reporter.

''Pas cool du tout !'' Fit-il, baissant son carnet et le regardant d'un air déçu. ''Pour quelle raison ? Je croyais que Fairy Tail était cool !'' Fit-il, le vieux Maître secouant la tête avant de soupirer.

''Je suis désolé… Nous sommes en deuil aujourd'hui. L'une de nos membre est morte…'' Répondit-il à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende, des larmes aux yeux tandis que Jason écarquilla les yeux à cette info.

''Oh… Je vois… Désolé…'' Fit-il en se courbant, avant de se retourner vers la sortie et de partir, laissant le vieux Maître pleurer sa tristesse.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Lucy était morte. Et malgré leur peine, ils s'étaient finalement décidés à effectuer les dernières volontés de leur nakama.

La guilde avait commencé à calmer leurs pleurs. La perte de leur nakama leur faisait toujours très mal, mais ils explosaient moins souvent en larmes comme avant. Comme le souhaitait Lucy.

Cependant, les esprits de la mage stellaire ne s'étaient jamais montré. Pourtant, ils savent qu'un esprit peut venir dans le monde des humains plus facilement sans Maître. Cependant, la guilde comprenait leur situation : tous savaient l'amour de Lucy envers ses esprits. Et perdre un tel Maître devait être douloureux pour eux. Ils comprenaient très bien la douleur que pouvaient actuellement ressentir les esprits.

Natsu restait chez lui. Happy était rentré une fois chez eux, et il y avait trouvé Natsu, couché sur le lit et faisant face au mur, criant de ne pas le déranger dès qu'il avait entendu la porte. Cela rassurait d'une certaine manière la guilde : ils savaient maintenant où était Natsu. Mais… Ceux qui avaient préféraient s'isoler de la guilde, en apprenant la mort de la constellationniste, avaient des personnes sur qui comptaient, comme de la famille ou des amis. Et, de plus, ils étaient finalement revenus à la guilde. Mais Natsu, lui, était tout seul. Même si pour lui, s'isoler complètement pouvait l'aider, ils voulaient être avec lui pour partager cette douleur, déjà trop dur à supporter à plusieurs.

Quant à Erza… Elle semblait inconsolable. Aucun membre ne savait pourquoi, mais elle était toujours en pleurs presque toutes les heures, et ses crises semblaient s'intensifier et devenir de plus en plus fréquent.

Cependant, toute la guilde, notamment Juvia, Gray et Happy, se dirent qu'il lui fallait sans doute plus de temps, étant donné que Lucy était morte pour les sauver, selon ce qu'avait énoncé rapidement le groupe qui était revenu du séjour.

Ils s'était séparé en trois groupes : deux pour trouver Jude, et un pour trouver la lettre de Lucy pour son père. Le reste de la guilde s'occupait de préparer les funérailles de la blonde. Mais ils se maudissaient. Ils allaient enterrés un cercueil vide, pour leur nakama. Un cercueil vide… C'était vraiment ce qu'elle représentait pour eux ? Ils se dégoûtaient. Non seulement Lucy était morte, mais en plus ils n'avaient pas su retrouver son corps. Quels nakamas font-ils ? …

Cependant… Ils… Ils avaient comme… Un pressentiment…

Chaque membre se disait qu'il se voilait peut-être la réalité, mais… Si personnes n'avaient su retrouver son corps… Était-elle vraiment morte ? … Peut-être qu'elle était vivante, et qu'ils avaient cherchaient au mauvais endroit…

Cependant, après plus d'une semaine, toute trace d'elle doit s'être évaporée. Ils n'arriveront sans doute plus à retrouver Lucy maintenant…

Juvia, Macao et Wakaba formés le premier groupe pour retrouver Jude. Laki, Visitor, Nab, Arzak et Elfman le second groupe. Et Levy, Mirajane, Cana et Gray s'étaient portés volontaire pour fouiller l'appart… Non, l'ancien appartement de Lucy.

Ils avaient eu du mal a avoué la mort de la blonde à la propriétaire. Elle était en larmes, pleurant la perte d'« une des meilleurs locataire qu'elle ait eu ». Elle a même décidé de ne pas revendre l'appartement, une fois que le mois d'avance de loyer que Lucy avait payé sera fini.

Elle les avait cependant laissé entrer, et ils s'étaient mis à fouiller l'appartement, recherchant la lettre destinée Jude.

Ils fouillèrent partout : sous son lit, parmi les lettres destinées à Layla, sa mère adoptive, dans son bureau, etc. Mais ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé, et ne savaient toujours pas où chercher.

Ils trouvèrent, après dix minutes de recherche, un carton plutôt lourd dans un placard. Il y avait à l'intérieur plusieurs objets, dont une très vieille lacrima audio cassé, une autre qui semblait en état de marche, et une feuille de papier semblant être un peu jaunis par le temps.

Ils fouillèrent le carton à la recherche de la lettre, faisant attention à les sortir du carton sans les abîmer et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, comme le souhaitait Lucy, mais furent au final déçu de ne pas la trouver à l'intérieur. Ils regardèrent ensuite les objets avec intérêt, s'intéressant cependant un peu plus aux objets que la blonde possédait. Ils lurent d'abord la feuille de papier jaune, qui semblait être un poème écrit par Lucy. Elle l'avait nommé « Marcus's Poem ».

I've been around the world, (J'ai voyagé de par le monde,)

I've seen a million things, (Découvert mille et une choses,)

I've fought in countless wars (Pris part à d'innombrables guerres)

And dined with many kings. (Et dîné à la table des rois.)

I've seen the northern lights, (J'ai vu les lumières du Nord,)

I've counted all the stars, (J'ai compté les étoiles,)

Been in 'n' out of Saturn's rings, (Décroché les anneaux de Saturne,)

And started life on Mars. (Et semé la vie sur Mars.)

I'm fluent in every language, (Je parle toutes les langues,)

I've tasted each cuisine, (J'ai goûté toutes les cuisines,)

I've stayed in every palace (Dormi dans tous les palais)

And lived what people dream. (Et vécu le rêve des autres.)

I was there when it began (J'étais là quand tout a commencé)

And I know when it will end. (Et je sais quand viendra la fin.)

My only enemy is man, (L'homme est mon seul ennemi,)

Yet you are still my dearest friend. (Et pourtant le plus cher de mes amis.)

I invented evolution, (J'ai inventé l'évolution,)

I gave you your first breath, (Je t'ai donné ton premier souffle,)

I was there at your conception, (J'étais là à ta conception,)

And I'll be there at the time of death. (Et je serais là à ta mort.)

Thank you, Marcus Pete Robert Welfare.

''C'est un très beau poème, Lu-chan…'' Fit Levy, des larmes aux yeux comme les autres mages, qui acquiescèrent en silence avant de reprendre leurs calmes et de regarder aux autres objets.

La vieille lacrima audio était très gros, et ressemblait au premier prototype du genre, datant de près de 100 ans. Sans doute un souvenir de sa famille biologique, ou adoptive. Il était fissuré sur une bonne moitié du cristal, chose qui ne peut être réparé pour ce genre de lacrima. La seconde lacrima était d'une taille bien plus petite, ressemblant à l'un des modèles plus récent. On pouvait d'ailleurs lire dessus « souvenirs reconstitués ». Ils écoutèrent la première musique, par curiosité, et furent surpris d'entre un son lent et mélancolique joué à la harpe.

_**(Note d'auteur : cette musique est l'une des seules choses que je ne peux pas mettre dans cette fic, car elle n'a absolument aucune parole. Pour écouter cette musique, recherchez « **__**Marcus Memorial by Russell Shaw**__** » sur Youtube.)**_

* * *

Ils pleuraient. Ils avaient maintenant compris le titre « souvenirs reconstitués ». La lacrima audio la plus récente contenait des musiques de la vieille lacrima audio, dont certains avaient été rejoués par Lucy. Ils le savaient. Elle pleurait quand elle avait enregistré certaines musiques, qui avaient du être perdu après la fissure sur l'ancien lacrima. Elle parlait même dans certaines musiques, remerciant l'auteur originel de certaines musiques, un certain Marcus Welfare. Sans doute le Marcus pour qui elle avait écrit le poème.

Ils avaient honte de fouiller ainsi dans ses affaires très personnels. Car de toute évidence, ce Marcus était l'une de ses sources d'inspirations, et ses musiques peut-être aussi originaire de doux souvenirs partagé avec des personnes qu'elle aime ou aimait.

Ils avaient trouvé d'autres objets dans ce carton, dont un collier avec un cœur fait de pierre, semblant s'être fragilisé avec le temps, deux petites boîtes noires et un vieil album. Ils décidèrent cependant de ne pas les ouvrir, pensant qu'ils avaient déjà que trop dépassé l'intimité de leur nakama. Ils rangèrent les objets dans le carton avec beaucoup de délicatesse et le mirent dans un coin, avant de retourner fouiller l'appartement pour trouver la lettre pour son père adoptif.

Ils avaient décidé, une fois qu'ils auraient trouvés la lettre pour Jude, de prendre le carton et de le ramener à Fairy Tail, comme le reste de ses affaires. Ils ne voulaient pas les revendre. Cette simple pensée les écoeurait. Ils préféraient garder des souvenirs d'elle dans la guilde. À l'abri des voleurs et de ceux qui pourraient ternir ses affaires. Et puis, Ils étaient maintenant les propriétaires légaux, alors ils pouvaient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient… Même si le fait de penser qu'ils étaient les nouveaux propriétaires les attristaient fortement.

Ils trouvèrent la lettre parmi les feuilles du roman que Lucy écrivait. Son roman… Gray en avait lu une petite partie, et il trouvait son style d'écriture intéressant. Si elle avait pu l'écrire et le publier, il l'aurait sans doute acheté sans hésiter. De ce qu'il avait pu lire, le roman racontait l'histoire d'une jeune fille cachant beaucoup de secrets sombres, nommée Iris, depuis qu'elle était devenue une mage et membre d'un groupe de mages puissants. He… Cette histoire ressemblait un peu à ce qu'elle vivait réellement.

Il se souvenait de ce que Natsu lui avait dit, après leurs premières missions ensembles. Elle s'inspirait d'un mage écrivain qui a arrêté d'écrire il y a trente ans. Kemu Zaleon, si il se souvenait bien. Il aurait arrêté en écrivant le meilleur livre qu'il avait pu concevoir, pour son fils. Mais il était avant un mage de guilde et écrivait des histoires sur ses aventures de mages…

Il n'aimait pas vraiment lire. Quelques livres de temps à autre, mais ce n'était pas sa passion. Cependant, il doit avouer qu'aujourd'hui, il a envie de lire les livres de ce Kemu Zaleon. De voir celui qui avait inspiré Lucy dans l'écriture.

Il voulait aussi lire ce livre que Levy avait trouvé en fouillant dans la bibliothèque de Lucy, mais pas dans l'immédiat. De toute façon, même Levy n'était pas d'humeur à lire un livre, surtout si ça provenait de sa meilleure amie.

Elle l'avait feuilletait rapidement, et elle avait de suite découvert la main de Lucy dans ce livre. « Maya's Forest ». C'était son nom. Elle avait demandé à voix haute, bien que les mages savaient qu'elle se parlait à elle-même, pourquoi Lucy n'avait pas publier ce livre. Elle qui était une fan de lecture, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'existence de ce livre.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs trouver tout un sac de « Maya's Forest », quelques minutes après. Assez de livres pour que la guilde entière puisse le lire avec son propre exemplaire. Ils remirent le sac là où ils l'avaient trouvé, en ayant pris soin de ranger tous les exemplaires dans le sac.

Ils rangèrent ensuite toutes les affaires de Lucy là où ils l'avaient trouvés, puis repartirent vers la guilde avec la lettre en leur possession, Gray et Cana profitant pour prendre le carton et le sac afin de le ramener à la guilde.

Ils pleurèrent dès qu'ils avaient fermés la porte de l'ancien appartement de Lucy.

* * *

« Soupir »… Comment devait-il le lui dire ? Et est-ce qu'il va s'en soucier ?

Laxus était un homme qui ne semblait pas réellement se soucier de ses camardes de guilde. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que Makarof ne le prévienne pas de la mort de Lucy. Et puis… Peut-être qu'il se trompe, et que son petit-fils s'en soucie plus qu'il ne le croit.

Il alluma donc la lacrima communicative, se trouvant face au dos de Laxus.

''Laxus…'' Appela Makarof, le concerné se retournant vers lui d'un air irrité.

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le vieux ? Si c'est pour encore me faire chier avec mon « petit ami » comme tu dis, dégage de suite.'' Ordonna le blond, le vieux Maître soupirant à cet ordre.

''Non… Ce n'est pas pour ça…'' Commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante, l'autre se retournant vers lui et le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

''Alors qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu me donnes ta place de Maître ?'' Sourit-il de façon supérieure.

''Laxus, je ne veux pas jouer avec ces bêtises…'' Fit-il, surprenant un peu le mage à l'autre bout tandis que le vieil homme se mit à pleurer. ''Laxus… Lucy, l'une des membres de notre guilde… Est morte…'' Fit-il entre deux sanglots, le mage de la foudre restant un moment silencieux à cette déclaration en écarquillant les yeux. ''On l'enterre dans quatre jours… À cercueil vide… On a pas su trouver son corps.'' Expliqua-t-il, l'autre mage restant silencieux.

''Je vois…'' Fit-il, avant de couper la communication, laissant le vieil homme pleurer.

* * *

''Hm ? Laxus ?'' Demanda Evergreen, une femme aux cheveux châtains attachés en queue-de-cheval sur le côté, aux yeux bruns foncés, portant des lunettes ovales, une robe grise avec des ailes mobiles dans le dos, des collants bleus marines, des sandales blanches, et un éventail pourpre décoré de trois cœurs et de plumes au sommet.

''… L'une des membres de la guilde est morte…'' Déclara-t-il, légèrement choqué avant de se retourner vers son équipe : la Team Raijinshuu. ''On ne change rien à notre plan. On maintien la date et la méthode opératoire…'' Déclara-t-il, les trois mages de son équipe acquiesçant à ses dires.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils avaient appris la mort de Lucy, et ils n'avaient pas réussi à retrouver son père adoptif, ou le nouvel emplacement de la tombe de sa mère… Quelle honte.

Non seulement ils allaient enterrer un cercueil vide pour les funérailles de leur nakama, mais en plus ils n'avaient pas trouvés Jude, osant même l'enterrée loin de sa mère. Quel pitoyable nakamas faisaient-ils ?

Erza, bien qu'étant sans doute la personne qui pleurait le plus dans cette cérémonie, avait trouvé une sorte de similitude avec ce qu'elle avait vu dans la tour. Mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Elle détestait même cette concordance, cette pluie qui tombait, ces chagrins que certains de ses nakamas exprimaient, l'absence de Natsu et la réunion de presque toute la guilde au cimetière de Magnolia. Seuls Laxus et son équipe, ainsi que Mystogan et Gildarts, n'étaient pas présents à cet enterrement.

Les seules choses qui changeaient, c'était le cercueil avec plusieurs bouquets de fleurs déposées dessus, la statue qui représentait une femme avec des clés, et la pierre tombale. « Ci-gît Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, fille de Layla et Jude Heartfilia et membre de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Morte le 4 septembre X784. »

Ils ne savaient pas quel âge elle avait, ni sa date de naissance, alors ils avaient préféré ne pas en mettre. Ils préféraient encore ne rien mettre que demander l'écriture d'une date fictive et sans doute fausse.

''Lucy Lucky Heartfilia était une constellationniste hors pair… Aimant ses esprits et les défendant contre ceux qui avaient osés dire du mal d'eux… Une mage absolument adorable et au cœur d'or, aimant tous ceux qu'elle avait pu rencontrer et pardonnant même ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal… Et malgré ce qu'elle pouvait nous cacher, nous l'aimions tous, et nous aimions son sourire… Et nous retiendrons d'elle, comme elle l'avait demandé, ce magnifique sourire…'' Fit Makarof, avant de renifler et de trembler. ''Elle avait certes rejoint récemment la guilde, mais je l'aimais comme si elle avait toujours été là… Je l'aimais pour qui elle était vraiment, peu importe ses origines où ses actions passés… Je l'aimais comme ma propre fille, ma propre enfant…'' Déclara-t-il, tandis que Natsu avança vers la tombe, à la surprise de tous.

''Espèce d'idiote…'' Fit-il en serrant les poings, surprenant un peu les mages. ''Tu m'avais promis que tu reviendrais. Que tu la battrais et que tu reviendrais… Espèce d'idiote…'' Reprit-il, avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux. ''Tu n'es pas morte, n'est-ce pas ? Hein Luce… Tu es encore vivante et tu nous attends, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il, tremblant et les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Gray s'accroupit devant lui et l'enlaça pour le calmer, comme un frère pour un autre, pleurant avec lui mais taisant ses larmes pour aider son meilleur ami.

''Désolé… J'aurais du te rendre visite plus tôt…'' Souffla Gray. ''Désolé Natsu…'' Souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant encore plus fort, tout en taisant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes.

''Gray… Lucy n'est pas morte… N'est-ce pas… ?'' Demanda le dragon de feu, rendant l'embrassade alors que le mage de glace ne répondit pas et le serra plus fort pour l'aider à le calmer.

''Gray-sama… Natsu…'' Souffla Juvia, en larmes.

''Lucy…'' Pleura Erza, avant d'être enlacée par Mirajane pour l'aider à se calmer.

''Hum…'' Fit Ork tout en raclant sa gorge, arrivant dans le cimetière en tenue noire avec les autres membres du conseil, sauf le Président, tandis que tous les mages, sauf Erza et Natsu, se retournèrent vers eux, n'essuyant pas leurs larmes. ''Nous sommes désolés de déranger cette cérémonie…'' Commença-t-il avec hésitation, Yajima regardant Makarof d'un air triste alors que Michelo racla sa gorge.

''Nous sommes venus ici pour vous dire que Jellal a été arrêtée et mise en prison à perpétuité. Et, selon ses dires, grâce à feu Lucy Lucky Heartfilia.'' Déclara-t-il, quelques mages serrant les poings à ses mots.

''Dîtes ce que vous avez à dire et dégagez…'' Fit Gajeel, le seul qui ne pleurait pas, mais affichant tout de même un visage de tristesse et de douleur, irrité que les conseillers aient perturbé la cérémonie.

''Aye aye…'' Fit Belno, regardant le dragon slayer de fer avec compassion.

''Nous sommes venus ici pour vous annoncez que feu Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, pour son sacrifice et son aide à la capture de Jellal, reçoit à titre posthume le siège de l'une des places nouvellement vacantes de mage saint.'' Déclara Ork, avant de baisser la tête et de fermer les yeux, suivis par les autres conseillers.

''Nous prions pour que Lucy Lucky Heartfilia puissent se reposer en paix.'' Déclarèrent-ils, restant un moment dans la même position avant de s'excuser et de partir, alors que les mages se retournèrent vers le cercueil.

''Lucy…'' Pleura Erza, n'ayant pas écouté ce que les conseillers avaient dit.

''Je prie pour que son âme puisse se reposer en paix.'' Fit Makarof, tandis que le cercueil descendit sous terre.

''LUCY !'' Cria Erza, bougeant soudainement et essayant d'atteindre le cercueil, les mages paniquant tandis que Mirajane et Cana la bloquèrent.

''Erza, calme-toi !'' Lui firent-elles.

''LUCYYYYYY !'' Continua-t-elle de crier sans les écouter, les autres mages l'écoutant en pleurant alors que le cercueil plongea sous terre.

* * *

Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.

Le poème vient du jeu Fable II, que je recommande fortement si vous n'y avez pas jouer. Et étant une petite référence à une autre oeuvre, je ne met pas cette fanfic parmi les crossover.

Bien, sur ce, à la semaine prochaine


	24. Tourner la page

Bonjour,

Désolé du léger retard. J'ai eu quelques soucis à écrire ce chapitre.

Mais voici donc le dernier chapitre sur la mort de Lucy.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Tourner la page :**

Cela faisait trois jours que Lucy avait été enterré. Et presque personnes ne respectait son vœu pour le moment.

Natsu criait que Lucy était vivante. Gray le laisser dire sans s'en occuper, ne se préoccupant même pas si il se promener avec ou sans vêtements. Levy regardait la guilde avec un air distant. Mirajane était devenue très maladroite. Cana avait considérablement augmenté sa consommation d'alcool. Et Erza… Plus inconsolable que jamais. Elle n'avait pas encore remit une armure depuis qu'elle était rentrée, et pleurait presque toute la journée.

Seul Gajeel semblait vouloir accomplir ses dernières volontés, effectuant de temps à autre une mission. En solo… Makarof était à la fois émerveillé et inquiet pour lui. Certes, Gajeel n'avait, au final, jamais vu Lucy que comme une ennemie, et il n'a rejoint Fairy Tail que depuis une semaine et demi, mais il arrivait à aller en mission, et ne voulait pas déranger les autres. Il arrivait à faire ce que la blonde lui demandait de faire : tourner la page.

Et lui… Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait. En tant que maître, c'est toujours dur d'accepter la mort d'un membre de sa guilde. Mais il se devait de se montrer fort. Pour sa guilde et pour le souhait de Lucy… Et aussi pour les constellationnistes qui vont venir.

Loki s'était matérialisé aujourd'hui, pour ces personnes justement. Cela faisait une semaine et demie qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'un des anciens esprits de la blonde, et c'est sans doute la dernière fois qu'il le reverra.

Makarof ne savait pas où chercher des mages stellaires, et n'en avait trouvé aucun après deux jours de recherche. Il avait donc décidé de poster une annonce, disant qu'il donnait des clés d'esprits au constellationniste qu'il pensera digne de les prendre. Et il avait demandé l'aide d'un esprit, entre d'autres termes Loki, pour cette tâche. L'esprit du lion était en effet au courant des agissements de beaucoup de constellationniste, étant maintenant sans contrat. Et il voulait justement avoir son mot à dire sur son prochain, ou prochaine, Maître.

Cela l'aidait fortement à trouver quelqu'un qui traitait très bien ses esprits : Makarof avait vu beaucoup de salops dans sa vie, mais des constellationnistes qui maltraitait autant ses esprits, où qui jouait la sympathie pour pouvoir le berner… Cela le répugner fortement. Et il les avait presque tous fait dégagé en prenant son apparence de géant.

''Allez, avance crétin de chien !'' Fit un homme en entrant dans l'office de Makarof, tapant du pied un esprit ressemblant fortement à Nicola, mais de couleur blanc avec des points noirs.

''Bonjour.'' Commença Makarof en se forçant à sourire, espérant se débarrasser de lui très rapidement.

''Bonjour Maître Makarof. Mes condoléances pour mademoiselle Heartfilia…'' Fit le constellationniste en se courbant, avant de se relever. ''Puis-je prendre place ?'' Demanda-t-il en désignant une chaise devant le bureau.

''Assis-toi.'' Fit-il, soupirant mentalement et se plaignant déjà dans sa tête que cet homme aller être une plaie à se débarrasser.

''Tu as combien-''

''Ta gueule l'esprit.'' Coupa le constellationniste, surprenant les deux hommes. ''Je sais que t'es un esprit, et si t'es pas une clé d'or, ferme ta gueule. C'est une affaire entre humains.'' Déclara-t-il, alors que Makarof trembla.

''Toi…'' Commença le vieil homme, prenant de suite son apparence de géant et attrapant le mage aux clés dans ses mains, qui tremblait de peur en voyant cette soudaine réaction. ''OSE ENCORE UNE FOIS INSULTÉ L'ESPRIT DE MA DÉFUNTE FILLE ET JE TE MASSACRE ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE TE CONSIDÉRER COMME CONSTELLATIONNISTE SI TU MALTRAITES TES ESPRITS !'' Cria-t-il en sortant de son office, le mage stellaire hurlant de peur et pleurant avant de se faire jeter en dehors de la guilde, le vieil homme ne se préoccupant pas de l'avoir blesser ou du regard interrogateur des mages de Fairy Tail, alors que l'esprit de Nicola regarda le vieil homme avec un air interrogateur.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, p'tit gars.'' Sourit Loki en s'agenouillant devant lui et en lui caressant la tête de Nicola, le vieux Maître reprenant son apparence originale. ''Avec ça, ça m'étonnerait que ton maître soit encore éveillé. Et selon les lois spirituels, tu peux quitter ton Maître si il a causé du mal ou brisé les termes de son contrat. Tu peux maintenant te libérer de ton contrat avec ce salop.'' Fit-il, le petit chien l'enlaçant en faisant un « Kuuuun ! » très aigu, presque féminin, avant de partir rejoindre son Maître, alors que Makarof s'assit à son bureau et soupira, faisant se retourner l'esprit du lion qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur. ''Maître Makarof ?''

''Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus. Ces salops qui maltraitent les esprits devant nos yeux, ou ceux qui feignent d'aimer les esprits.'' Déclara-t-il, avant de soupirer une fois de plus. ''Non, ce qui m'énerve de plus, c'est que l'on arrive pas à trouver un bon Maître pour vous. Il y a tellement de salops parmi les constellationnistes. Comment peuvent-ils ne seraient-ce qu'avoir des esprits ?'' Demanda-t-il rhétoriquement, le roux remontant ses lunettes et se mettant devant le bureau du vieux Maître. ''Tu devrais rentrer Loki. Tu es là depuis ce matin, ta magie va s'épuiser à ce rythme.'' Fit-il, l'esprit secouant la tête négativement.

''Maître Makarof, on en a déjà parlé : je peux maintenir ma porte assez longtemps dans ce monde pour confier nos clés à un constellationniste qui prend soin de ses esprits.'' Répondit-il, le vieil homme le regardant dans les yeux avant de soupirer.

''Promet-moi juste que tu ne te fatigueras pas trop.'' Supplia-t-il en regardant les papiers sur son bureau, décidant de faire un peu de paperasse avant qu'un autre mage stellaire ne se montre.

''Aye Maître Makarof. Ne vous inquiétez pas.'' Fit Loki, avant de s'adosser sur le mur derrière le siège du Maître.

* * *

''Hum… Maître, Loki…'' Appela Mirajane, peu sûre d'elle en ouvrant la porte du bureau, les susnommés relevant la tête vers elle. ''Hum… Vous avez de la visite…'' Fit-elle, ouvrant en grand la porte pour laisser entrer une femme d'apparence jeune et de taille moyenne, ayant des cheveux bleus clairs mi-longs, des yeux bleus ainsi qu'une poitrine de taille moyenne, et portant un maillot bleu ciel, un pantalon bleu foncé, des collants noirs et des chaussures à talons blanches, et ayant aussi dans ses bras un esprit ressemblant à Plue, mais de couleur noir avec des tâches vertes. ''Je vous laisse…'' Fit la barmaid, raccrochant quelque chose du pied et manquant de tomber, mais réussissant à se rattraper avant de fermer la porte.

''Bonjour…'' Fit timidement la femme, regardant le vieil homme tandis que l'esprit du lion se mit devant elle.

''Bonjour.'' Fit Loki, se mettant sur le côté et proposant à la femme de s'asseoir, cette dernière le regardant avec une expression attristée tandis que le Nicola entre ses bras la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais comprenant ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ce dernier sauta donc de ses bras tandis que la femme enlaça Loki, des larmes aux yeux et à la surprise du roux.

''Je suis désolée…'' Commença-t-elle, sous le regard un peu souriant du Nicola et interrogateur des deux autres. ''Ta Maîtresse doit te manquer… Je suis affreusement désolée…'' Fit-elle, avant de regarder l'esprit dans les yeux. ''Je ne sais pas… Si j'ai le droit de vous possédez… Je… Ne suis pas une mage très forte… Et… Je ne sais pas si… Vous m'accepterez… Mais…'' Fit-elle, brisant l'étreinte et essuyant ses larmes, avant de le regarder avec conviction. ''Je vous promet que je ferais de mon mieux ! J'essaierais d'être aussi forte que votre ancienne Maîtresse !'' Assura-t-elle, alors que l'esprit et le vieil homme sourirent.

''Tu sais…'' Commença Makarof, faisant se retourner la femme. ''Tu es la première, depuis que je reçois des visites de constellationniste ce matin, qui montre autant d'amour, de vrai amour, envers les esprits.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant, la femme lui rendant le sourire. ''Je t'en prie, tu peux t'asseoir si tu le souhaites.'' Fit-il en désignant une chaise devant lui, la femme s'asseyant sur la chaise avant de serrer son Nicola contre elle.

''Comment-tu l'as appelé ?'' Demanda Loki, la femme se retournant vers lui en souriant.

''Il s'appelle Daisuke.'' Répondit-elle en caressant la tête de l'esprit du chien, ce dernier levant l'une de ses pattes et faisant un « Daaaaaan ! » très grave.

''Hehe. Salut, p'tit gars.'' Sourit Loki en caressant la tête du chien, avant de se retourner vers la femme. ''Alors, c'est ton seul esprit ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Aye. Je me suis intéressée à la magie des constellations i peu prés un an, et je ne possède que Daisuke pour le moment.'' Répondit-elle, le vieux mage et l'esprit souriant à cette info.

''Je vois… Loki ?'' Demanda Makarof, à l'interrogation de la femme.

''Eh bien… De ce que je peux dire, tu t'appelles Kayami Niedelrosen, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda le roux, surprenant un peu la femme.

''A-aye… Mais… Comment… ?'' Demanda-t-elle, surprise

''Vois-tu, certains constellationniste se font souvent passer pour des personnes aimant les esprits afin de nous amadouer. Mais j'effectue des recherches sur eux et on découvre le pot au roses de suite.'' Expliqua-t-il, surprenant un peu Kayami. ''Je peux dire que tu es une mage sans guilde, et que tu es vraiment une constellationniste qui tient à ses esprits. Daisuke ne s'est jamais plaint de toi. Sauf quand tu t'épuisais en t'entraînant à l'invoquer et le renvoyer plusieurs fois de suite sans pause, et ceux tous les jours.'' Fit-il, la constellationniste rougissant un peu.

''J-je veux être digne de mes esprits ! Je veux pouvoir être assez forte pour eux !'' Se défendit-elle, les deux juges riant à sa réaction.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas. On a compris.'' Sourit Loki, avant de se retourner vers Makarof. ''Maître Makarof, moi et les autres esprits avons décidé de faire un contrat avec la même Maître si elle respectait le vœu de Lucy. Et je suis d'accord pour qu'elle possède nos clés.'' Déclara-t-il, surprenant un peu Kayami tandis que le vieil homme sourit tendrement, une larme coulant en regardant l'anneau de clés de Lucy.

''Je vois… C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air gentille…'' Fit-il, pleurant en tendant l'anneau de clés à la femme. ''Excuse le vieux pleurnicheur que je suis. Je te confie les clés des esprits de celle que je considérais comme ma fille : Lucy Lucky Hearftilia. Prends soin d'eux, s'il te plaît.'' Demanda-t-il avec une voix tremblante, la jeune femme prenant les clés avec précautions et en tremblant.

''Arigatô ! Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber ! Je vous promet que je travaillerais dur pour vous !'' Fit-elle en regardant l'anneau avant de les serrer contre son cœur, sous le sourire de ceux qui étaient dans la pièce.

''Bien… J'ai fini ce que je devais faire…'' Fit Loki, avant de se retourner vers le vieux Maître, qui s'était retourné et mettait une main devant ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes. ''Adieu, Maître Makarof. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir connu.'' Fit-il, avant de disparaître.

''Moi aussi, Loki…'' Fit-il en pleurant, Kayami préférant partir de la pièce pour ne plus le déranger, serrant ses nouvelles clés et Daisuke contre son cœur.

* * *

''Dîtes…'' Commença Mirajane en s'adressant à Natsu, Happy et Gray, les deux derniers étant assis à une table et lisant un livre.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lucy était morte. Les mages commençaient réellement à retrouver certaines de leurs habitudes. Comme l'avait demandé la blonde.

Cana commençait même à diminuer sa consommation d'alcool (au bonheur de Mirajane), et Gajeel partait moins souvent en mission, restant et parlant quelques fois avec Juvia. Le reste de la guilde commençait à reparler de tout et n'importe quoi à haute voix, voir à chercher la bagarre. Même si ce qu'ils disaient n'aller pas plus loin que la provocation.

Cependant, aujourd'hui toute la guilde était d'un silence rare. En effet, tous avait décidé de lire « Maya's Forest », empruntant l'un des livres du sac. Quelques uns n'avaient pas eu de livres, à cause du manque d'exemplaire, alors ils décidèrent de parler entre eux et d'attendre que quelqu'un finisse de lire et accepte de prêter son exemplaire.

Enfin… Gajeel ne voulait pas lire ce livre. Il n'aimait pas du tout lire. Mais… Une autre mage ne semblait pas vouloir le lire non plus…

''Est-ce que vous avez fait une mission avec Erza ?'' Demanda la blanche à voix basse, regardant du coin de l'œil la susnommée qui était seule à une table, broyant du noir et pleurant quelques fois en silence, encore dans des vêtements simples, qui commençaient à s'user à force d'être portés plusieurs jours de suite.

''Non…'' Répliqua Natsu en posant son livre, regardant du coin de l'œil la rousse tandis que Gray et le chat bleu fit la même chose que lui.

''On est pas encore dans l'esprit de faire une mission, Mira. Et Erza… Elle semble encore trop déprimée pour vouloir en faire une…'' Déclara le mage de glace, trop bas pour que la mage aux armures l'ait entendu.

''… Je vois…'' Fit la blanche, regardant l'écarlate avec inquiétude.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mira.'' Sourit Natsu, surprenant un peu la blanche. ''Je parie que demain, Erza redeviendra la Erza qu'elle était : effrayante et donneuse d'ordres.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant.

''Aye, tu as peut-être raison, Natsu.'' Répondit la barmaid en souriant, regardant le sol et repartant vers le bar tandis que les trois mages de la table reprirent leurs lectures.

* * *

''… Elle avait vraiment une bonne main…'' Commenta le mage de glace, fermant le livre et le donnant à un autre mage.

''Aye…'' Fit Natsu, posant son exemplaire sur la table tandis qu'un mage vint le prendre, alors que son compagnon fit de même. ''Mais elle n'est pas morte. Elle doit être en vie…'' Déclara-t-il, le chat bleu et le disciple d'Ul le regardant un long moment sans rien dire.

''… « Soupir »… Natsu…'' Commença Gray, partant de la guilde avec Natsu et Happy, la nuit commençant déjà à tomber. ''Tu devrais l'avoir compris maintenant. Si elle était vivante, elle serait déjà revenue.'' Répondit-il, marchant dans une direction avec les deux autres mages, alors que le dragon slayer de feu le regarda d'un air légèrement irrité.

''J'ai confiance en Luce. Elle reviendra. Luce ne brise jamais ses promesses.'' Répondit le mage de feu, gardant son calme et reprenant un air doux.

''Je sais… Mais pourtant, elle a annulée tous ses contrats avec ses esprits. Elle a détruit ses promesses avec eux, comme elle dirait…'' Lui fit remarquer le mage de glace.

''Aye. Mais elle l'a fait pour les protéger. Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit Loki quand il s'est matérialisé pour chercher un nouveau Maître ? Il a dit qu'elle avait déchiré tous les contrats pour qu'ils n'aient pas de problème à cause de sa mort.'' Lui rappela le rose.

''Aye. Je sais…'' Fit le disciple d'Ul, le groupe restant un moment silencieux.

''… Je pense… Que Lucy doit être vivante.'' Déclara Happy, volant à côté de Natsu.

''… Vous savez…'' Commença Gray, les deux autres le regardant d'un air interrogateur. ''Je ne sais pas si on se fait des illusions ou non, mais… Pour ma part, le simple fait de dire que Lucy est morte… J'ai l'impression que c'est faux.'' Déclara-t-il, le chat bleu et le mage de feu le regardant d'un air légèrement étonné.

''Toi aussi ?'' Demandèrent-ils, surprenant le mage de glace.

''J'ai vraiment l'impression que Lucy est quelque part.'' Commença Natsu.

''Qu'elle nous attend. Qu'elle attend qu'on la retrouve.'' Ajouta Happy, les mages se regardant d'un air interrogateur avant de sourire, riant légèrement.

''Ouais, c'est vrai…'' Firent-ils.

''Une mage comme Lucy… Elle ne peut pas mourir aussi facilement. On ne se débarrasse d'aucun mage de Fairy Tail aussi facilement.'' Sourit Gray tout en tendant le bras, le mage de feu rendant son sourire avant de serrer la main du mage de glace.

''Aye !'' Fit Happy en souriant, avant que le trio ne continue, rentrant dans la maison de Natsu qui avait été récemment nettoyé et rangé.

''Tu comptes encore squatter longtemps chez moi, Gray ? Ça fait une semaine que tu dors chez moi…'' Déclara Natsu d'un air moqueur, le disciple d'Ul lui rendant son sourire.

''Hmph. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte rentrer chez moi demain. De toute façon, j'en ai marre de faire du baby-sitting.'' Répondit-il avec le même air.

''Ouais ouais. Ferme-là un peu…'' Ordonna le mage de feu, alors que le mage de glace regarda la figurine de Lucy qu'Happy avait rapporté chez eux.

''… Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait dit quelque chose à propos des vêtements qui se retirent…'' Sourit-il, le chat bleu ayant un petit rire.

''Aye. C'est sûrement ce qu'elle aurait dit la première fois qu'elle aurait vu la figurine…'' Firent Natsu et son compagnon, restant un petit moment à regarder la figurine que le mage de glace caressait délicatement avec le bout de ses doigts, avant qu'il ne le repose là où il avait eu.

''Bon, je vais me pieuter.'' Commençant le disciple d'Ul, rejoignant un lit posait sur le sol. ''Bonne nuit, vieux pote.'' Fit-il en souriant de façon amicale.

''Bonne nuit, vieux pote.'' Répondit Natsu, souriant de la même manière.

''Bonne nuit Gray. Bonne nuit Natsu.'' Fit Happy, les susnommés lui disant la même chose, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une semaine et demi que Lucy était enterrée, et Erza… Ne s'améliorait pas.

La guilde était gênée. Erza semblait vraiment la plus touchée par la mort de la blonde, mais aucun ne savait vraiment pourquoi. Ils n'ont que des spéculations, mais rien de plus.

Ils ne savaient pas comment l'aider à traverser cette étape. Bon dieu… Ils ont eux-mêmes eu du mal à la traverser. Même si, maintenant, ils ont réussi à faire ce que Lucy leur demandait, ils ne voulaient pas aller en mission. Ils s'inquiétaient bien trop pour Erza pour ça.

Même le Maître ne sait pas réellement comment faire. Il avait déclaré que certaines personnes devaient avoir plus de temps que d'autres à tourner la page, mais il avait espéré qu'Erza ne soit pas aussi dépressive. Elle qui, d'habitude, porte une armure et intervient lors d'une bagarre, reste seule à broyer du noir dans un coin de la guilde, en vêtements pourris par l'usure !

Quelques uns avaient essayé de la faire revenir en faisant ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, mais rien n'y faisait.

Une bagarre avait éclaté juste devant elle, et quelques uns avait même renversé la table auquel elle était assise, mais Erza continuait de les regarder d'un air triste. Cana avait pris une « sale position », comme la rousse l'aurait qualifié, pour boire un tonneau de sake, mais elle n'avait pas réagi. Mirajane lui avait apporté un fraisier, son gâteau favori, mais elle l'avait regardait quelques minutes puis en goutta une petite part, avant de repousser l'assiette encore plein. Et enfin, Natsu, Gray et Happy lui avait proposé de faire une mission, mais elle avait refusé, les ayant à peine regardait et entendu.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir faire sortir Erza de son état de dépression. Et cela inquiétait bien trop la guilde pour que l'un d'eux n'ait l'envie de faire une mission.

''Erza…'' Appela Levy en se mettant devant la table, la susnommée ainsi que la guilde regardant la bleue, la première avec tristesse et les autres avec interrogation. ''Ça ne te ressemble pas. Bouge-toi.'' Ordonna-t-elle avec un regard déterminé et un peu en colère, choquant les mages alors que la rousse continua de la regarder tristement.

''Aye…'' Fit-elle, regardant la table et commençant à se lever, alors que la bleue tapa ses mains sur la table, faisant relever la tête de l'écarlate.

''Erza ! Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle ! Va faire une mission avec ton équipe, met ton armure et crie après la guilde !'' Ordonna-t-elle, l'autre mage soupirant en l'écoutant.

''… Je ne sais pas Levy… Lucy…''

''Veut que tu tournes la page et que tu redeviennes comme avant !'' Coupa la mage aux cheveux bleus, surprenant un peu la mage aux armures.

''… Ouais…'' Fit la rousse tristement en baissant la tête, alors que la bleue serra les poings, la regardant avec une colère encore plus forte.

''« Ouais » !? Comment ça « ouais » ?!'' Fit-elle, élevant la voix.

''… Lucy… Est morte par ma faute…'' Déclara-t-elle, la bleue la regardant avec une colère noire avant de la frapper au visage avec son poing, surprenant toute la guilde tandis que la rousse tomba au sol.

''ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE !'' S'écria Levy, au choc de la guilde alors que l'écarlate la regarda d'un air triste en se rasseyant à même le sol.

''Levy… Lucy s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver… Elle s'est sacrifiée à cause de moi…'' Répéta-t-elle tristement, alors que son interlocutrice sauta sur elle, la frappant plusieurs fois au visage en lui criant « IDIOTE ! » tout en alternant entre une gifle et un coup de poing, l'autre mage se laissant faire alors que la guilde paniqua un peu.

''Levy...'' Firent Jet et Droy en s'avançant vers elle, la susnommé soulevant la rousse par le col.

''ELLE T'AIMAIT ERZA !'' Lui cria-t-elle, en colère et des larmes aux yeux, surprenant la mage aux armures ainsi que la guilde. ''ELLE AIMAIT CETTE FEMME QUI SOURIAIT ET PORTAIT UNE ARMURE ! ELLE T'AIMAIT, ESPECE D'IDIOTE ! ET TOI TU LAMENTES SUR SA MORT ?! ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE !'' Lui cria-t-elle, lui donnant un coup de poing et la jetant au sol avant de tenir sa main.

''Levy…'' Firent les deux autres mages de la Team Shadow Gear, regardant la bleue avec inquiétude alors que cette dernière se releva.

« Lucy… M'aimait… ? » Pensa Erza, surprise alors qu'une certaine joie envahit soudainement son cœur. « Elle… M'aimait… ? Moi… ? » Se fit-elle, sans vraiment y croire, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche tandis qu'un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. ''Quelle idiote…'' Murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes à rester couchée sur le sol, sous le regard interrogateur de la bleue.

''Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?'' Demanda-t-elle, alors que la rousse se leva et s'approcha d'elle, restant la tête basse tandis qu'une aura de colère l'entoura peu à peu. ''Erza… ?'' Appela-t-elle, tremblant un peu.

''Levy…'' Répondit-elle avec un peu de colère, la susnommée se raidissant soudainement et se mettant à transpirer à grosse goutte. ''Tu oses renverser une table devant moi… ?'' Fit-elle avec un rictus de colère sur le front tout en relevant la tête, la bleue regardant une choppe de bière tomber à côté de la table alors que la rousse craqua ses doigts.

''Er-za … ?'' Trembla Levy, totalement blanche de peur et se transformant en cascade tandis que la susnommée la frappa sur le crâne, l'assommant sur le coup.

''LEVY-CHAN !'' Crièrent Jet et Droy, en pleine panique alors que la mage aux armures les ignora totalement.

''Gray…'' Continua la rousse, le mage de glace se raidissant de suite alors que cette dernière se retourna vers lui. ''… Met des vêtements. Ta tenue est indécente.'' Déclara-t-elle, le concerné devenant blanc et criant un grand « AYE ! » avant de courir dans la guilde chercher ses vêtements, tandis que certaines personnes se mirent à sourire. ''« Soupir ». Je pense que je peux vous laisser vous reposer un peu aujourd'hui. Après tout, chacun à le droit de souffler un peu.'' Fit-elle en remettant ses cheveux derrière sa tête, les autres mages acquiesçant de peur mais ayant un léger sourire se dessinant sur leur visage. ''Natsu, Gray, Happy.'' Appela-t-elle.

''AYE SIR !'' Firent les trois mages, totalement effrayé et se mettant au garde à vous l'un à côté de l'autre, le mage de glace ayant réussi à retrouver et mettre ses vêtements entre temps.

''Rendez-vous demain matin à la gare à 6 heures. Nous partons en mission.'' Fit-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la guilde, les trois concernés lui criant « AYE ! » et restant au garde à vous.

''Aye. On à retrouver notre Erza…'' Sourire beaucoup de mages.

''Arigatô, Levy.'' Firent d'autre, la bleue étant encore assommée dans les bras de Jet et Droy.

« Aye… Arigatô, Levy… » Pensa Erza, un sourire au visage tout en sortant de la guilde.

''On a pas besoin de toi…'' Se firent en même temps Gray et Natsu après que la rousse soit sortie, front contre front tout en se dévisagent du regard.

''Aye. Tout est redevenu comme avant.'' Sourit Mirajane en essuyant un verre, Cana la regardant en souriant tout en lui faisant dos, une chope à la main alors qu'une bagarre éclata antre tous les mages.

''Putain… C'est une guilde de taré…'' Commenta Gajeel, irrité et debout à côté de la table où était assise Juvia.

''Juvia trouve cette guilde fun.'' Répondit la mage d'eau en se retournant vers lui tout en souriant.

''T'es tarée…'' Déclara Gajeel en la regardant, alors que la bleue le regarda d'un air choqué.

* * *

**2 Octobre, dans un bar d'un village rural.**

''D-dîtes…'' Commença un homme en tremblant, voyant Laxus au comptoir du bar et les regardant d'un air très sévère. ''P-pourquoi Laxus est là… ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''J-j'en sais rien…'' Fit un autre.

''Yaha hohaa !'' Commença à rire Zatô de la guilde noire Naked Mummy, un homme à l'apparence d'un singe avec une coupe de cheveux Afro, ayant le tatouage de la guilde en plein milieu de ses cheveux, et portant des lunettes de soleil blanches, une veste à losange jaune et noire au col retourné, une cravate à poix jaune et noire, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noires à semelles. ''Je ne me lasserais jamais de lire cette article du Weekly Sorcerer ! Même si il date de deux semaines !'' Expliqua-t-il, jetant le magazine au pied de Laxus, le magazine étant ouvert sur deux articles ayant pour titre « L'annonce choc de la mort d'une membre de Fairy Tail. La guilde est en deuil. » sur la page de gauche, et « La véritable identité de Jycrain dévoilée : une criminelle nommée Jellal ! » sur celle de droite. ''Tu es le petit-fils de Makarof, le Maître de ta guilde, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu en es fier ? Tellement Pathétique !'' Rit-il, alors que le blond le regarda d'un air irrité et en colère. ''Oh. Effrayant !'' Fit-il en faisant mine de trembler, les clients du bar le regardant d'un air surpris et choqué.

''Z-Zatô, s'il te plaît, ne cause pas d'ennui ici…'' Supplia le barman, une bouteille attaché sur la tête.

''Il n'y a aucun intérêt à combattre une guilde pareille !'' Rit-il.

''Zatô, huh ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce nom.'' Se moqua le blond.

''Vraiment… ? C'est sans doute parce qu'on travaille dur dans l'ombre. Sans qu'on se fasse passer pour des idiots et des faibles dans un magazine.'' Se moqua-t-il.

''Tu veux vraiment mourir ? Je serais heureux de te donner un coup de main.'' Déclara le mage de Fairy Tail, de l'électricité entourant son corps alors qu'il toisa le mage adverse avec beaucoup de colère.

''Sir, s'il vous plait… ! S'il vous plaît, laissez couler… ! Zatô est…'' Tenta de calmer le barman.

''Allons dehors.'' Ordonna Laxus.

''Yahoo… Le seul qui va aller dehors, c'est toi.'' Sourit-il, lançant une explosion sur Laxus alors que son manteau traversa le mur.

''YAAAAH !'' ''AAAAAHH !'' Crièrent les clients, affolés.

''HAHAHAHAHA ! TROP FAIBLE, FAIRY TAIL ! JE DEVRAIS ALLER CHASSER QUELQUES UNES DE CES FÉES À GROSSE POITRINE DEMAIN !'' Déclara Zatô, avant de se faire électrocuté et envoyé dans les airs.

''Des éclairs… En provenance du sol… !?'' S'écrièrent des clients, tandis que le Naked Mummy retomba sur le sol, inconscient, les clients se retournant vers le trou dans le mur pour apercevoir Laxus accroupi et une main sur le sol, sans blessure et son manteau sur le dos. ''IL A… ZATÔ !?'' ''CE SINGE FOU DE ZATÔ A ÉTÉ BATTU AUSSI FACILEMENT ?!'' ''IMPOSSIBLE !'' ''C'EST QUI CE TYPE ?!'' S'écrièrent-ils.

''Pathétique…'' Commenta Laxus, avant de relever la tête, ses veines ressortant tant sa colère était forte. ''Depuis quand se moque-t-on de ma guilde de cette façon, le vieux !'' S'exclama-t-il avec beaucoup de colère.

« Oh non… Zatô est vaincu… Par chance, ils ne vont pas essayer de le venger… » Pensa le barman en tremblant.

* * *

**Fairy Tail, quelques jours plus tard.**

''Gajeel… M'effraie un peu…'' Avoua Levy, regardant de derrière une poutre le susnommé prendre l'affiche d'un job demandant d'apprendre la magie aux enfants, un sac sur l'épaule.

''Je l'aime pas.'' ''Moi non plus.'' Firent Jet et Droy, bras croisés derrière la bleue tout en regardant le dragon slayer de fer partir faire accepter sa mission.

''Oy, crétin de flammèche, dégage de mon chemin.'' Fit Gajeel en bousculant Natsu, qui était devant lui.

''TU VEUX TE BATTRE, ABRUTI ?!'' S'écria-t-il, énervé.

''J'ai pas le temps pour tes gamineries, Salamander.'' Sourit narquoisement le dragon slayer de fer, énervant encore plus le rose.

''Tch… En plus, il est arrogant…'' Commenta Jet, irrité.

* * *

**Dans un parc à Magnolia.**

''Pourquoi vous m'avez appelé les gars ? J'ai un job à faire.'' Déclara Gajeel, mains dans les poches et son sac posait à côté de lui tout en regardant Jet et Droy devant lui.

''Un job ? De la part de celui qui a détruit notre guilde ?'' ''Tu peux aller prendre des missions dans n'importe quelle autre guilde ! Tu n'as pas honte ?'' Déclarèrent Jet et Droy.

''Vous êtes vraiment rancunier. Vous ne pouvez pas juste passer l'éponge, huh ?'' Fit Gajeel en souriant.

''Jet… Droy… Arrêtez… Je ne m'en soucie déjà plus…'' Déclara Levy, regardant ses deux compagnons de derrière un arbre, alors que les deux susnommés se rappelèrent de l'humiliation qu'ils avaient subis dans le même parc.

''C'en est trop.'' ''Tu ruines la réputation de la guilde.'' Déclarèrent-ils, irrités alors que le dragon slayer fit un simple « Hmph » en souriant.

''TU NE RESTERAS PAS AUSSI DÉSINVOLTE LONGTEMPS !'' S'écria Jet en s'élançant à très grande vitesse vers Gajeel pour lui donner un coup de poing, qu'il arrêta avec son bras.

''SEED ! PLANT TRANSFORMATION !'' Lança Droy, envoyant des graines qui firent de suite pousser des plantes assez longues pour frapper Gajeel à plusieurs reprises, les feuilles se transformant en poing.

''WIND STRIKE !'' S'élança Jet, donnant un coup de pied à grande vitesse dans le ventre du dragon slayer, qui fut projeté quelques mètres au loin. ''Oy… Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?'' Demanda Jet, irrité tout en regardant le mage d'acier de haut.

''Ton pouvoir ne peut pas se limiter à ça.'' Compléta Droy avec le même regard.

''Tch…'' Fit Gajeel, irrité.

''TA GUEULE !'' S'écria Jet, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le visage.

''TU TE MOQUE ENCORE DE NOUS, ENFOIRÉ ?!'' S'écria Droy, envoyant une nouvelle vague de graines.

''ON VA TE FAIRE REGRETTER DE T'ÊTRE MOQUÉ DE FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écrièrent les deux mages en même temps, envoyant plusieurs attaques de suite alors que le dragon de fer ne répondit pas.

« Ça ne va pas… Il nous avait vaincu tous les trois sans problème, alors il devrait pouvoir se défendre… » Pensa Levy, tremblant en voyant Gajeel se laisser battre. « Depuis le début… Il se laisser battre pour qu'on le reconnaisse comme notre nakama… » Comprit-elle, alors que les deux membres de son équipe arrêtèrent d'attaquer Gajeel, haletant pour reprendre leur souffle tandis que ce dernier se releva en tenant ses côtes.

''… Pourquoi… Tu te laisses faire… Ainsi… ?'' Demanda Jet entre deux hâles.

''Vous avez fini ? J'ai un job à faire.'' Déclara simplement le dragon slayer, irrité tout en les regardant.

« … Il se laissait faire, huh ? » Comprirent les deux mages, se calmant petit à petit.

''Ouais… On a fini…'' Répondit Droy en regardant ailleurs, alors que Gajeel passa entre eux deux pour récupérer son sac.

''Désolés…'' Firent-ils en baissant la tête, honteux, le mage les passant sans s'occuper de ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

« Quand j'y repense… » Se firent-ils, repensant aux deux semaines après qu'ils aient appris la mort de Lucy. « C'est nous qui avons terni la réputation de la guilde… Gajeel semblait être vraiment touché par sa mort… » Pensèrent-ils, voyant le dragon slayer se tenir les côtes et s'éloignant d'eux, son sac sur l'épaule

* * *

**Nord de la ville de Shirotsume, à la guilde noire Ghoul Spirit.**

''GUAAAAH !'' ''AAAAAAAGH !'' Firent des mages noirs en s'envolant vers des meubles, se faisant assommer sur le coup.

''Vous vous êtes moqués de nous à l'instant ? Bande d'idiots.'' Commença Freed Justine, le chef de la Team Raijinshuu, un homme grand et mince aux longs cheveux vert, lui allant jusque les hanches derrière, et ayant une mèche en forme d'éclair de chaque côté de la tête ainsi qu'une mèche couvrant la partie droite de son visage, des yeux bleus avec un grain de beauté sous l'oeil gauche, possédant une marque verte de Fairy Tail sur sa main droite et portant un manteau rouge avec une épée attachée à sa ceinture, une chemise et des bottes blanches, ainsi qu'un pantalon marron.

''VOUS VOULEZ VOUS BATTRE, C'EST ÇA ?! BÂTARDS !'' ''VOUS NE PARTIREZ PAS D'ICI VIVANT !'' S'écrièrent les mages noirs en accourant vers la Team Raijinshuu.

''Eh bien… Une guilde qui se cache dans l'ombre tente de se lever contre une guilde légale ? Mais où va le Monde ?'' Demanda Evergreen de la Team Raijinshuu derrière son éventail, levant ses lunettes.

''SALOPE !'' S'écrièrent des mages noirs, épées à la main avant de se pétrifier sur place.

''ESPÈCE DE… !'' ''TUEZ-LES !'' Firent d'autres mages noirs, alors que des petits cylindres de bois fermés volant, avec des ailes en bois et un visage dessinés sur chacun d'entre eux se mirent à attaquer les mages noirs. ''C-C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!'' S'écrièrent-ils, avant de se faire complètement battre par les cylindres.

''C'en est assez, Bixcrow.'' Coupa Freed.

''Quoi ? C'est déjà fini ?'' Demanda Bixcrow de la Team Raijinshuu, un homme de grande taille, portant un tissu sombre couvert de bandes verticales blanches, s'étendant jusque la tête et recouvrant le haut de son corps, exposant seulement ses mains et son visage, la partie supérieur étant couvert par un heaume avec huit trous verticales étroits et allongés, au niveau des yeux, portant aussi de grandes brassards, de grandes épaulettes avec un crâne au centre de chacun, une bande sombre autour de la taille, tenant une sangle claire en tissu en quatre longs morceaux descendant en dessous de ses genoux, ornés d'un grand « X » sombre chacun, un baggy sombre rentré dans des jambières, orné d'une paire de bandes claire formant un « X ».

''Aye. Je suis étonné qu'ils aient pu former une guilde en étant si faibles…'' Commenta Freed.

''C'est parce qu'ils sont faibles qu'ils en sont venus à faire des activités illégales.'' Ajouta Evergreen.

''ÇA NE SUFFIT PAS ! MES BÉBÉS ONT BESOIN DE PLUS DE DIVERTISSEMENT QUE ÇA !'' S'écria Bixcrow.

''Hm. Dans ce cas, j'ai exactement ce qu'il faut.'' Fit Freed.

''Oh… Tu veux parler du plan de Laxus ? Il n'a pas été décalé ?'' Demanda Evergreen.

''ON S'EN FOUT ! ON PEUT ENCORE ATTENDRE UN PEU ! MAIS J'ATTENDS CE MOMENT AVEC IMPATIENCE !'' Cria Bixcrow en tirant la langue, montrant le symbole noir de la guilde de Fairy Tail tatoué dessus.

''Bon. On a plus qu'à attendre les ordres de Laxus.'' Déclara Freed, partant avec son équipe de la guilde noire.

''Seulement… Trois personnes… On vaincu… La totalité… De Ghoul Spirit ?!'' Fit un mage noir, blessé et le visage déformés par les bosses.

''C… Ce type aux longs cheveux n'a rien fait… Donc en réalité… Ils étaient « deux ».'' Commenta un autre mage noir, dans le même état alors qu'un troisième tint sa tête et trembla tout en criant sa frustration.

''C'est les gardes du corps de Laxus… La Team Raijinshuu…'' Déclara un dernier mage.

* * *

**Dans un appartement à Magnolia.**

''Les Raijinshuu reviennent… Le temps est bientôt venu… Le temps où les fées vont combattre les fées… Vieil homme… Ton temps est fini !'' Sourit Laxus, assis sur un canapé dans son appartement.

* * *

**Dans les rues de Magnolia.**

''Les citoyens s'attellent vraiment à préparer le festival. Ils en sont même déjà dans l'humeur.'' Sourit Makarof en regardant les habitants mettre des panneaux et des affiches pour la « Magnolia Harvest », portant un sac de course et marchant dans les rues avec Mirajane qui portait elle aussi un sac de course.

''Bien sûr Maître. Nous sommes le 15 Octobre après tout. Il s'agissait de la date fixait pour le festival.'' Déclara la blanche, un air un peu triste.

''Aye. Le Maire a décalé le festival de dix jours, suite à la mort de Lucy.'' Expliqua le vieux Maître en souriant avec tristesse, la barmaid devenant encore plus triste. ''Mira, tu sais, il y a encore un espoir.'' Lui déclara-t-il, à la surprise de la blanche. ''Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à la guilde, mais Akuma no yõna Tenshi m'a un peu parlé quand j'ai été convoqué par le Conseil, la semaine dernière.'' Commença-t-il, intéressant la blanche. ''Il m'a présenté ses condoléances, et il nous a avoué, au Conseil et à moi, qu'il avait senti une puissance magique dans la zone où Lucy est censée être morte, ou portée disparue.'' Expliqua-t-il, les yeux de la blanche s'illuminant d'un intense espoir à ses dires.

''M-Maître… C'est vrai… ?'' Demanda-t-elle, surprise et avec beaucoup d'espoir.

''Mira, tu le sais mieux que moi : un être démoniaque ressent mieux la magie qu'un être humain peu entraîné. Et Erza, Juvia, Natsu, Happy et Gray ne sont pas assez entraînés pour bien ressentir une puissance magique sur de très longues distances.'' Fit-il, la blanche le regardant avec beaucoup d'espoir tandis qu'un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage.

''Lucy est vivante…'' Fit-elle, des larmes aux yeux alors que le vieux Maître la regarda en souriant, cette dernière essuyant ses larmes avec une main. ''Hehe… Je le sentais depuis le début… Lucy est vivante…'' Rajouta-t-elle en souriant, essuyant une nouvelle fois ses yeux, avant de rester quelques secondes silencieuses mais pleurant toujours de joie, marchant avec Makarof vers la guilde.

''Allons Mira. Ne pleure pas autant. Lucy ne souhaitait pas nous voir pleurer.'' Fit le vieux Maître.

''Aye… Il faut sourire pour elle. Et pour la Fantasia.'' Ajouta la blanche, essuyant de nouvelles larmes.

''Et faire de nous la fierté du continent entier.'' Compléta Makarof.

''… Et si Laxus et son petit ami nous y joignaient ?'' Proposa la barmaid.

''Ne me parle pas de lui.'' Demanda Makarof en détournant le regard, devenant légèrement irrité.

''Vous savez, Levy m'a dit qu'il était rentré en ville récemment.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-il, surpris et se retournant vers elle, la regardant d'un air choqué.

''… Hm ? Quelque chose ne va pas, Maître ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le vieil homme restant un moment silencieux avant de soupirer en regardant le sol.

''Dire qu'il est rentré à cette période de l'année…'' Se fit-il, repensant à la première fois que Laxus avait vu la Fantasia.

* * *

''_Grand-père ! Grand-père !'' _S'écria une version plus jeune de Laxus, aussi grand que Makarof et portant un t-shirt rouge avec un éclair jaune, un short noir et des baskets blanches._ ''Grand-père, tu ne participes pas à la Fantasia ?'' _Demanda-t-il en souriant.

''_Je t'ai promis que nous allions tous les deux la regarder ensemble cette année, non ?'' _Sourit Makarof.

''_Ah oui !'' _Fit-il en souriant, avant de partir vers une rue où une parade de mage se tenait, les habitants criant leurs joies en la regardant._ ''Ahahah ! Je veux rejoindre Fairy Tail bientôt !'' _Rit Laxus en courant vers le rassemblement.

''_Pas encore. Pas encore.'' _Sourit Makarof, marchant derrière lui, avant d'arriver à la parade.

''_Je ne vois rien !'' _Fit le jeune garçon, sautant pour essayer de voir au-dessus des habitants.

''_Moi non plus.'' _Commenta le vieil homme, alors que Laxus baissa la tête d'un air triste. Puis Makarof le mit sur ses épaules et prit une taille gigantesque, son ventre étant devenu aussi large que quinze personnes et étant devenu aussi grand que trois.

''_WHOA !'' _Fit le jeune garçon, émerveillé en voyant les mages défilés tout en faisant de la magie.

''_Qu'en dis-tu, Laxus ? C'est des mages de Fairy Tail.'' _Sourit le vieux Maître.

''_Wow ! C'est incroyable grand-père ! Mon grand-père est le meilleur Maître au monde !'' _S'écria Laxus de joie et d'émerveillement.

* * *

''« Soupir »… Quand as-tu changé à ce point ? Laxus…'' Se fit le vieux Maître en regardant le sol, regrettant ce temps révolu.

* * *

**22 Octobre, village de Pétalia.**

''Pourquoi t'es là toi ?'' Demanda Natsu en collant son front à celui de Gray, un air très irrité.

''Parce qu'on est une équipe et que j'ai pas de mission personnelles à faire aujourd'hui.'' Répondit le mage de glace sur le même ton.

''Aye !'' Fit Happy.

''Il suffit.'' Tonna la voix d'Erza, portant une armure avec une cuirasse plus élaborée que celle qu'elle portait avant, composée d'une seule pièce de métal et décoré avec des lignes courbes et une version déformée de la marque Heart Kreuz, ainsi que le symbole de Fairy Tail sous la croix, et les épaules étant plus grandes et plus élaborées que la précédente armure.

''AYE SIR !'' S'écrièrent les deux garçons en mettant un bras autour du cou de l'autre en signe d'amitié.

''« Soupir ». Vous me causez beaucoup de problèmes les garçons, vous savez.'' Commenta la rousse, remettant ses cheveux derrière sa tête.

''Désolé…'' Firent-ils en baissant la tête.

''… Dîtes.'' Commença Natsu en relevant la tête, les trois autres se retournant vers lui. ''Elle ressemble à quoi cette « Prêtresse Stellaire » ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'ON LE SACHE ?!'' S'écria Gray.

''Je ne sais pas.'' Fit simplement Erza ''Mais selon les informations de Macao, elle serait dans un bar de ce village.'' Expliqua-t-elle.

''J'espère qu'elle sait vraiment où est Igneel.'' Déclara Happy, repensant à Bora de Prominens.

''D'après Macao, elle dirait partout où elle va qu'elle a travaillé avec un dragon de feu.'' Expliqua le disciple d'Ul, les mains dans les poches.

''Vous croyez qu'elle parle d'Igneel ?'' Demanda le rose.

''Peut-être.'' Fit la chevalière, avant que Gray ne demande à des passants où se trouve une fille qui se fait appeler la « Prêtresse Stellaire ».

''J-je ne connais personnes de ce nom.'' ''Q-qui ? Ahah… Vous devez vous tromper…'' ''N-non ! Pas du tout !'' Firent chaque villageois à qui ils posaient cette question, avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient avec une excuse ou en prenant leurs jambes à leurs cous.

''C'est bizarre quand même…'' Fit Gray, irrité.

''OY ! POURQUOI VOUS NOUS DÎTES PAS OÙ SE TROUVE CETTE PRÊTESSE STELLAIRE ?!'' S'écria Natsu au milieu de la rue, énervé alors que les passants le regardèrent avec surprise, puis avec terreur.

''E-elle n'est pas ici… Partez…'' Fit une femme accompagnée de suite par d'autres villageois, à la surprise des mages.

''Tch. Quel perte de temps.'' Fit le mage de glace, repartant vers la sortie du village accompagné par les autres mages de son équipe.

''Messieurs les mages…'' Appela un enfant d'environ cinq ans qui serrait un ours en peluche contre lui, la Team Natsu se retournant vers lui avec interrogation. ''Vous êtes des amis de Prêtresse-sama ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Non. Mais elle a des informations sur quelqu'un que l'on cherche. Tu sais où elle est ?'' Demanda Erza, le petit garçon souriant légèrement.

''Aye. Elle est à Queen's pub.'' Répondit-il, les mages le remerciant avant de partir, tandis qu'il rejoignit un homme caché dans une petite ruelle.

''Merci petit.'' Fit l'homme en tendant un billet de mille jewels à l'enfant, qui repartit loin jouer avec son ours. ''Aye. Merci petit.'' Se répéta-t-il en regardant les mages se dirigés vers le lieu où le garçon leur avait dit d'aller, souriant d'un air sombre et mauvais avec l'ombre de la ruelle

* * *

**Au Queen's Pub.**

''Un autre verre garçon !'' Ordonna Kayami, assise et les pieds sur une table tout en regardant les clients d'un air énervé et malsain.

''A-aye m'dame !'' Trembla le serveur, allant chercher une boisson pour la jeune fille tandis que la Team Natsu s'approcha du comptoir et posa une question au gérant, avant de se diriger vers la bleue.

''Quoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec condescendance et d'un air menaçant.

''Tu es la « Prêtresse Stellaire » ?'' Demanda Natsu de suite, un ton légèrement agacé par celui de la femme.

''Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Il paraît que tu as travaillé un dragon de feu. Co-'' Commença Erza.

''Ah, encore cette question.'' Coupa Kayami, la rousse commençant à s'énerver tandis que Gray et Happy lui demandèrent de se calmer. ''Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à me poser cette question vous savez. Beaucoup sont intéressés par le fait que j'ai travaillé avec un dragon.'' Commenta-t-elle d'un air condescendant. ''Mais c'était il y a un mois et demi. J'ai coupé tous liens avec lui depuis.'' Répondit-elle, s'étirant les bras tandis que les mages purent voir une marque de guilde violette sur son cou, représentant un ange déchu.

''Devil Corruption. Une guilde noire…'' Commenta Erza avec un peu de mépris.

''Fais attention à ce que tu dis.'' Menaça Kayami, sous le regard énervé des mages. ''Si je ne les avais pas rencontré il y a trois semaines, je me serais faite tuer par ces constellationnistes qui voulaient me prendre mes clés. Et je ne serais pas devenue aussi forte. Alors fais gaffe à ce que tu dis sur eux, abrutie.'' Fit-elle, apaisant légèrement la Team Natsu. ''Bref. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez savoir de lui ?'' Demanda la bleue.

''Comment il s'appelle et quel est ton lien avec lui ?'' Demanda Gray, irrité mais cachant sa colère.

''Hmph. Baisse d'un ton, abruti.'' Ordonna-t-elle, le mage de glace s'énervant de suite tandis que l'écarlate l'attrapa à l'épaule. ''Si vous voulez savoir, je faisais partie de son équipe.'' Commença-t-elle. ''Si je me souviens bien, ce dragon s'appelait Natsu Dragneel, où un truc du genre. Et je me faisais passé pour une fille qui s'appelait Lucy Heartfilia, avant de couper tous les ponts avec lui.'' Fit-elle les mages écarquillant les yeux avant d'avoir des rictus de colère au visage, tandis qu'Erza pointa son épée sous la gorge de Kayami, au choc de cette dernière.

''Tu te moques de Fairy Tail… ?'' Commença Erza avant qu'elle ne relève la tête, montrant un visage déformé par la colère et la haine. ''Lucy Lucky Heartfilia était une membre de notre guilde et de notre équipe.'' Fit-elle.

''Et je suis Natsu Dragneel.'' Fit le mage de feu, la bleue écarquillant les yeux avant de donner un coup de pied dans le visage de la rousse, réussissant à s'échapper du pub tandis que les mages se mirent à ses talons.

''VOUS NE M'ATTRAPEREZ PAS !'' Fit-elle en se retournant vers eux, prenant une clé d'or et la pointant vers le groupe. ''OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DU TAUREAU ! TAURUS !'' Invoqua-t-elle, mais l'esprit n'apparaissant pas. ''Oy, si tu ne viens pas, je détruis une clé.'' Menaça-t-elle, énervant encore le plus les mages tandis que Taurus apparut de suite, irrité.

''Tu as peut-être un nice body, mais tu meuh irrite.'' Fit le taureau.

''Quoi ? Tu m'insultes ?'' Demanda-t-elle, prenant une clé d'argent entre ses mains tandis que l'esprit pâlit.

''N-non. Désolé.'' Fit-il de peur, se retournant vers la Team Natsu qui écarquillèrent les yeux, choqués de voir une telle menace. ''Désolé les gars… Je n'ai meuh pas le choix…'' Fit Taurus en levant sa hache.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas. On vous libérera.'' Fit le disciple d'Ul, alors que les mages s'élancèrent vers l'esprit.

''VOUS NE TOUCHEREZ PAS À SON NICE BODY !'' Fit-il en s'élançant vers les mages, réussissant à les retenir quelques minutes.

''Ouvre-toi, porte du chien blanc ! Nicola !'' Invoqua Kayami, voyant le taureau se faire déborder tandis que la rousse le dépassa.

''Ice Make : Lance !'' ''Karyuu no Tekken !'' Firent Gray et Natsu, vainquant l'esprit qui commença à disparaître.

''Désolé…'' S'excusa le mage de glace.

''TOI !'' Commença la mage en armure, se préparant à frapper Kayami tandis que cette dernière prit Plue et le lança sur la rousse, s'arrêtant nette dés qu'elle avait tranché l'esprit. ''Espèce de…'' Jura-t-elle en regardant la bleue avec une intense colère noire.

''Ta gueule.'' Fit-elle, levant une autre clé d'or. ''Ouvre-toi, porte du lion ! Léo !'' Fit-elle, invoquant Loki.

''Désolé les gars. En tant que chef des esprits, je ne peux pas la désobéir. La vie des autres clés est en jeu.'' S'excusa-t-il, les mages comprenant et s'élançant vers lui. ''Regulus, donne-moi ta force.'' Fit-il, tenant son poignet droit avec sa main gauche et fermant le poing droit prêt de son visage tandis qu'une lumière l'entoura, avant qu'il ne s'élance vers les mages.

''Karyuu no Hokou !'' Lança Natsu, l'esprit du lion esquivant l'attaque en faisant un saut en arrière.

''Ice Make : Hammer !'' S'écria de suite Gray, lançant un marteau que Loki bloqua avec difficulté, avant d'être attaqué par l'arrière.

''Tch. Si ça continue, ils vont me faire invoquer toutes mes clés.'' Se fit Kayami en voyant Loki se faire débordé par les attaques des trois mages, prenant une clé d'argent mais la regardant d'un air surpris et triste, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête et ne prenne une clé d'or. ''Ouvre-toi, porte de la porteuse d'eau ! Aquarius !'' Fit-elle, l'esprit se faisant à peine invoquer avant d'être attrapée par la nuque pour bloquer un coup d'épée qui la vainquit, commençant de suite à disparaître.

''ESPÈCE DE SALOPE !'' Cria Natsu, totalement énervé et frappant Loki avec un simple coup de poing, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres.

''TU ES CENSÉE PROTÉGER TES ESPRITS ! PAS TE SERVIR D'EUX !'' Ajouta Gray.

''TU TE CACHES DERRIÈRE TES ESPRITS ET LEURS FAIT PRENDRE TOUTES LES ATTAQUES POUR TE PROTÉGER !'' Ajouta Happy, serrant les dents de colère tandis que les mages se préparèrent à attaquer la bleue.

''KARYU NO HOKOU !'' ''ICE MAKE : LANCE !'' ''CIRCLE SWORD !'' Lancèrent les trois mages de l'équipe.

''Merde !'' Jura Kayami, tremblant de peur et reculant de quelques pas en voyant les trois attaques arrivées sur elle, mais tombant soudainement sur ses genoux, ses jambes refusant de fuir. ''Merde de merde ! J'ai utilisé trop de magie !'' Se fit-elle, regardant les attaques sans pouvoir agir. « Daisuke… Aide-moi… » Pensa-t-elle, des larmes aux yeux tout en mettant ses bras devant sa tête, prenant de plein fouet les trois attaques et tombant à terre, inconsciente tandis que Loki disparu.

''Pfiou. Enfin fini.'' Fit Happy, souriant et s'approchant de Kayami avec les trois autres mages, Loki réapparaissant à côté d'eux.

''Arigatô. Vous nous avez tiré d'un sacré bordel.'' Remercia le roux.

''On ne vous aurait jamais abandonnés. Aucun d'entre vous.'' Fit Erza, approchant sa main du col de l'inconsciente tandis que Daisuke se matérialisa, protégeant la femme à terre.

''OUAH ! UN PLUE NOIR ET VERT !'' S'écrièrent Natsu et Happy, surpris.

''Daan !'' Fit-il.

''C'EST QUOI CETTE VOIX GRAVE !'' S'écrièrent le rose et son compagnon ainsi que le mage de glace, choqués.

''Huh ? Daisuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda Loki.

''Dan dan !'' Fit-il, surprenant un peu le roux.

''Pourquoi ? C'est une criminelle ! Et elle nous a tous maltraité !'' Fit-il, à l'interrogation des mages.

''Gray, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''COMMENT JE LE SAURAIS ?! JE NE LE COMPRENDS PAS !'' S'écria le mage de glace.

''Moi je comprends ce que dis Plue.'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu normalement, comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale au monde alors que le mage de glace le regarda d'un air blasé.

''Dan dan !'' Fit le chien tacheté.

''A-aye… Mais…'' Trembla l'esprit du lion.

''Loki, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?'' Demanda Erza, le roux restant quelques secondes silencieux avant de soupirer.

''Il veut rester avec Kayami et qu'elle ne soit pas mise en prison.'' Fit-il, choquant les mages.

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Happy, surpris.

''Dan dan !'' Fit le chien.

''… « Soupir »… Devil Corruption est une guilde qui manipule d'honnêtes mages influençables afin qu'ils deviennent des mages noirs. Et Kayami est facilement influençable.'' Commença-t-il, les mages restant un moment silencieux. ''Elle était attaquée tous les jours par les constellationnistes après avoir reçu nos clés, mais elle n'était pas encore assez expérimentée pour garder nos portes ouvertes sur de longues durées. Puis, une semaine après nous avoir reçu, et après qu'elle avait vaincu un autre constellationniste, des mages de la guilde s'étaient montrés.'' Fit-il, les mages (sauf Natsu) commençant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. ''Ils l'avaient félicités de s'être bien défendue, mais lui avait dit qu'à ce rythme, elle allait mourir épuisait. Ils lui ont donc proposé de rejoindre leur guilde afin de devenir plus forte…'' Fit-il, restant quelques secondes silencieux tandis que Daisuke se retourna vers la bleue, mettant une patte sur sa tête. ''Au début, elle était méfiante de l'offre. Puis elle y repensa de plus en plus, se maudissant d'être aussi faible et de ne pas pouvoir nous protéger. Et au final, après avoir reçu une autre offre, elle accepta. Elle devint effectivement plus forte dans cette guilde, qui l'entraînait tous les jours. Mais le Maître la convainquait de plus en plus que la manière dont elle nous traiter était incorrecte et la rendait toujours plus faible. C'est là qu'elle s'est mise à nous maltraiter. Quant à la suite, vous la connaissez : elle nous avait demander quelques infos sur Lucy, puis elle se faisait passer pour la « Prêtresse Stellaire » et raconté toutes ces histoires pour voler les gens et alimenter les fonds de la guilde.'' Expliqua-t-il, les mages et l'esprit restant ensuite silencieux.

''… Natsu, Gray, Happy.'' Commença Erza, prenant les clés mais laissant celle de Daisuke et tournant le dos à la femme à terre. ''On part.'' Ordonna-t-elle.

''QUOI ?! TU COMPTES PARTIR MALGRÈ QU'ELLE SE SOIT MOQUÉE DE LA GUILDE ?!'' Hurla Natsu.

''On s'est déjà occupé de son cas, Natsu.'' Fit Gray.

''Et puis, si jamais elle refaisait ce coup-là, alors on viendra une nouvelle fois la corriger.'' Déclara la rousse.

* * *

''Huh… ? Où je suis… ?'' Demanda Kayami quelques heures plus tard, tenant et sa tête et ses côtes tandis qu'elle vit une lettre ainsi qu'une clé d'argent tombaient devant elle. ''Huh ? C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda-t-elle, se mettant dans la position la plus confortable que lui permettaient ses blessures pour lire la lettre.

« Kayami Niedelrosen,

On ne t'enverra pas en prison aujourd'hui, même si tu le mérites amplement. Mais nous ne te pardonnerons jamais de t'être moquée ainsi de Fairy Tail et de Lucy.

Sache donc que si, la prochaine fois que nous te croiserons, tu fais encore partie d'une guilde noire, nous n'hésiterons pas à te détruire.

Si tu tiens vraiment à devenir forte et à protéger tes nakamas, alors rejoint une guilde légale. Tu pourras apporter plus de chose avec des jobs légaux.

Remercie Daisuke pour aujourd'hui.

Les anciens membres de la Team Natsu, ex-équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. »

''Arigatô… Fairy Tail… Daisuke…'' Fit Kayami, pleurant et serrant la lettre et la clé du chien contre son cœur et regrettant ses actions.

* * *

Encore une fois, désolé du léger retard.

Le prochain chapitre est un chapitre bonus. Il y aura une "histoire" sur le passé de Lucy, que j'ai bien entendu énormément changé.

N'hésitez pas commenter.

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine.


	25. Chapitre Bonus 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voilà le deuxième chapitre bonus, comprenant la naissance d'Happy, un cours de Mirajane et une histoire de ma création.

Au passage, j'ai fait en sorte que même si il s'agit de chapitres bonus, les histoires qu'ils contiennent soient "canon" dans mon histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus 2 :**

**Natsu et l'œuf de dragon.**

**Ces événements se passent dans la bibliothèque de Fairy Tail, peu de temps avant le 15 Octobre.**

''Pfiou. Merci de m'aider Cana. Ranger cette bibliothèque est plutôt difficile.'' Fit Mirajane en soufflant, rangeant des livres et des dossiers avec Cana.

''Pas de problème. Et puis, on sait toutes les deux à quelle point la guilde n'est pas au point niveau rangement.'' Sourit Cana en faisant un clin d'œil, faisant rire la blanche tandis que la brune reposa un livre, un dessin tombant d'un autre qu'elle tenait. ''Hm ? C'est quoi ?'' Fit-elle en prenant le dessin pour y regarder de plus près, tandis que la barmaid s'approcha. ''Oh ! C'est le jour où Happy est né !'' Reconnut-elle.

''Aye. Ah ! Ça m'en rappelle des souvenirs !'' Fit la barmaid en souriant, regardant un dessin représentant un jeune Natsu chevauchant un petit dragon bleu, ainsi que tous les membres de la guilde de l'époque, qui le regardait en souriant et en faisant la fête, sauf Laxus qui semblait irrité par le bruit, alors que la brune mit un bras autour de Mirajane et regarda le dessin avec nostalgie, la blanche mettant elle aussi un bras autour de Cana et tenant le dessin de son autre main tout en souriant nostalgiquement.

''C'était il y a six ans, c'est ça ?'' Demanda Cana.

''Aye. Je venais à peine de rejoindre la guilde…'' Répondit Mirajane.

* * *

''_UN ŒUF ! J'AI TROUVÉ UN ŒUF !'' _S'écria une version jeune de Natsu, portant son écharpe, un maillot, rouge à bouton, un short blanc avec des poches noires, des chaussures noires et blanches et tendant vers le ciel un gros œuf bleu et blanc.

''_Un œuf ? Où as-tu trouvé ça ?'' _Demanda Makarof.

''_Dans la forêt à l'est !'' _S'enjoua le jeune dragon slayer.

''_Hey, c'est un bel œuf que t'as trouvé là, Natsu.'' _Commenta la version enfant de Gray, torse nu et portant un pantalon noir et des chaussures blanches, sortant sa langue pour se lécher les lèvres.

''_Gray… Tes vêtements…'' _Lui fit remarquer une jeune Cana derrière lui en mettant une main sur un côté de sa bouche, ses cheveux étant attachés en queue de cheval avec des mèches tombant sur les côtés de son visage, et portant une petite robe jaune et verte ainsi que des chaussures noires.

''_Ne t'approches pas ! C'est un œuf de dragon ! Et je vais le faire éclore !'' _Fit Natsu en protégeant l'œuf, regardant d'un air irrité le mage de glace.

''_UN DRAGON ?!'' _S'écria le jeune disciple d'Ul, ses yeux sortant de ses orbites tandis que Natsu posa l'œuf sur une couverture.

''_Regarde cette marque ici. Ça ressemble vraiment à une griffe de dragon.'' _Désigna le jeune mage de feu en pointant une grosse marque bleue avec des marques plus petites, ressemblant à une griffe.

''_Tu… Tu crois… ?'' _Demanda Gray, un peu surpris.

''_Ah oui… Jii-chan, tu peux faire éclore le dragon ? S'il te plaît ?'' _Demanda le rose avec espoir.

''_De quoi tu parles, petit idiot ? Il n'y a aucune magie dans ce monde qui peut profaner la vie elle-même. La vie est une force naît de l'amour. Aucune magie ne peut l'égaler.'' _Déclara le vieil homme, Natsu le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

''_Jii-chan… Ça va ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire…'' _Répondit le mage de feu.

''_Hm… Peut-être es-tu trop jeune pour comprendre.'' _Commenta Makarof.

''_Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que si tu veux faire éclore cette œuf, tu dois le faire avec ta propre force, diligemment et proprement.''_ Commença la jeune Erza, portant une armure bien moins sophistiquée que celle qu'elle portait six ans plus tard, son œil droit étant déjà soigné. _''Après tout, tu ne fais rien d'autres que détruire des choses. C'est une bonne opportunité pour que tu apprennes la naissance d'une nouvelle vie.'' _Sourit-elle.

''_ERZA !'' _S'écrièrent Gray et Natsu en même temps.

''_A-alors tu es là…'' _Trembla le rose en reculant de plusieurs pas, mettant un bras autour du cou du jeune disciple d'Ul.

''_O… On s'entend de mieux en mieux, tu vois ?! On est copains, tu vois ?!'' _Fit le mage de glace en reculant lui aussi de plusieurs pas et en mettant son bras autour du cou du jeune dragon slayer.

''_Oh, alors Erza est de retour, huh ? Alors finissons ce qu'on a commencé alors.'' _Fit une version plus jeune de Mirajane, portant un ruban rouge attachant ses cheveux blancs en queue de cheval, ainsi qu'un collier noir, un t-shirt noir court avec un motif blanc, un bracelet vert ressemblant à une main de monstre avec une queue en forme de flèche, une bague au troisième doigt de la main gauche, un minishort noir avec une ceinture ayant une boucle en forme de crâne, des collants noirs avec un motif de crâne ayant une fleur sur le dessus et des bottes noirs.

''_Nee-chan…'' _Trembla Elfman, portant une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon rouge, une veste et un pantalon bleu et des chaussures noirs.

''_Tu te bats encore ?!'' _S'écria une enfant aux cheveux coupés au bol blancs, portant une robe rose à poches et des chaussures marron.

''_Allez… Viens te battre !'' _Lança Mirajane.

''_Mira. Maintenant que tu le dis, on a pas encore régler nos différents, n'est-ce pas ?'' _Sourit l'écarlate, avant de foncer vers la blanche.

''_JE VAIS TE FAIRE RENCONTRER TA FIN, ERZA !'' ''TU VAS PLEURER MIRAJANE !'' _S'écrièrent les deux filles en se battant, envoyant voler les meubles au passage.

''_Pourquoi cette fille nous dis de ne pas nous battre entre nous si elle se bat avec Mirajane ? Putain, ça m'énerve !'' _S'exclama Gray.

''_GAAH ! UN JOUR JE LES BATTRAI TOUTES LES DEUX !'' _S'écria Natsu, irrité.

''_Hey, Natsu, est-ce que je peux t'aider à élever cet œuf moi aussi ?'' _Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs au bol.

''_OH, TU VAS M'AIDER, LISANNA ?!'' _S'écria le concerné avec joie.

''_Uh-huh. Ça à l'air fun d'élever un œuf !'' _S'enjoua Lisanna.

''_Est-ce que « élever » est ne serait-ce que le bon mot… ?'' _Demanda le mage de glace au loin.

''_Cependant, je me demande comment on fait éclore un œuf.'' _Déclara le jeune dragon slayer de feu.

''_J'ai lu dans un livre qu'un œuf éclot quand on les réchauffe.'' _Expliqua Lisanna.

''_QUOI ?! … Quand on les réchauffe… ?'' _Se demanda le rose, surpris. _''PUTAIN, C'EST MA SPÉCIALITÉ !'' _S'exclama-t-il en prenant l'œuf et lançant un cri de flammes dessus.

''_AAAAAGGH ! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA ! C'EST BIEN TROP CHAUD ! TU VAS LE BRÛLER !'' _S'écria Lisanna, arrêtant de suite Natsu.

''_Vraiment ?'' _Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

''_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ma magie. Take Over : Animal Soul !'' _Lança-t-elle en se transformant en oiseau.

''_OUAH ! UN OISEAU !'' _S'écria le mage de feu.

''_Pourquoi on n'essaierait pas de voir si je peux le réchauffer de cette façon ?'' _Demanda-t-elle, attirant l'œuf vers elle tout en s'abaissant pour le réchauffer avec son corps.

''_SUPER IDÉE LISANNA !'' _S'écria Natsu, Elfman regardant les deux mages d'un air jaloux.

''_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Elfman ?'' _Demanda Cana en s'approchant de lui.

''… _Lisanna et nee-chan peuvent toutes les deux faire un Full-Body Take Over… Pourquoi je suis le seul à ne pas y arriver pas… ? Je suis censé être un homme…'' _Demanda-t-il.

''_Ah, ouais… Vous trois utiliser la même magie, non ?'' _Se rappela Cana.

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

''_Alors, j'ai entendu que Natsu et Lisanna essaient de garder l'œuf de dragon au chaud.'' _Déclara Macao, une bière en main.

''_Un dragon ? Oh, allons, ces trucs n'existent pas !'' _Déclara Wakaba.

''_Tu crois ? Natsu n'arrête pas de dire qu'il a été élevé par un dragon, tu sais… Enfin, ils se sont créent une petite base dans le parc et tout, et ils essaient toujours de le faire « éclore ».'' _Expliqua Macao, Mirajane s'avançant vers leur table.

''_Ils jouent encore, huh ?'' _Demanda Wakaba, alors que Mirajane brisa la table en deux d'un simple coup de poing, entre les deux compères. _''WOUAH !'' _S'écria Wakaba, un peu effrayé.

''_Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel, Mirajane ?'' _S'écria Macao.

''_Je me demandais… Pourquoi Lisanna ne rentrais pas à la maison récemment… Alors elle est avec Natsu, huh ?'' _Fit-elle en tremblant, un rictus de colère se montrant sur son front. _''ALORS COMME ÇA MA PROPRE PETITE SŒUR PENSE QU'ELLE PEUT FAIRE COPAIN-COPAIN AVEC LE PETIT GROUPE D'IDIOT D'ERZA, HUH ?!'' _S'écria-t-elle, énervée.

''_Oy, ne nous le demande pas…'' ''Le « groupe d'Erza » ? Qu'est-ce que… ?'' _Firent des mages.

* * *

**Au parc de Magnolia, dans une hutte faite de la végétation du parc.**

''_Hey Natsu… Tu n'aurais pas entendu quelque chose à l'instant ?'' _Demanda Lisanna en tenant l'œuf entre ses bras.

''_Oh… Désolé…'' _Sourit Natsu d'un air gêné tandis que son ventre grogna, à l'inaction de la jeune Strauss.

''_Hey, maintenant que j'y pense, tu vis seul, n'est-ce pas ?'' _Demanda-t-elle.

''_Ouais.''_

''_Comment tu fais pour manger et pour faire les autres trucs ?''_

''_Je mange à la guilde.'' _Répondit-il.

''_En payant pour la nourriture ?!'' _Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

''_Eh bien, c'est pour ça qu'on travaille, non ?'' _Demanda-t-il.

''_Je me sens un peu désolé pour toi.'' _Déclara-t-elle.

''_Vraiment ?''_

''_Hey, et si je te faisais quelque chose à manger de temps en temps ?'' _Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

''_QUOI ?! TU SAIS CUISINER ?!'' _S'écria le mage de feu, surpris.

''_Eh bien… Je ne suis pas aussi douée que Mira-nee…'' _Avoua-t-elle.

''_WHOA WHOA WHOA ! MIRA CUISINE ET TOUT ?! J'ARRIVE PAS À L'IMAGNIER !'' _S'écria-t-il, pensant à une image de Mirajane souriant sadiquement et de façon très mauvaise, un couteau en main.

''_Elf-nii-chan cuisine aussi, tu sais.'' _Déclara-t-elle.

''_B… BIZARREMENT, J'ARRIVE À ME L'IMAGINER !'' _S'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois, imaginant Elfman sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en faisant cuire un plat à la poêle, portant un toquet de chef et un tablier blanc. _''E… EH BIEN TU N'AURAS PAS CET ŒUF, COMPRIS ?! UN DRAGON VA EN ÉCLORE ! ÇA PEUT MÊME ÊTRE LE FILS D'IGNEEL !'' _S'écria-t-il en prenant l'œuf et le serrant contre lui de façon protectrice, dévisageant Lisanna du regard.

''… _Ne me dis pas… Que tu pensais que j'allais essayer de mangé cet œuf tout ce temps… ?'' _Demanda la blanche, blasée. _''Je veux voir ce qui va en éclore moi aussi ! C'est pourquoi je t'aide !'' _Déclara-t-elle, offensée.

''_J'espère qu'il va bientôt éclore !'' _Souritle dragon slayer, la blanche souriant elle aussi en l'entendant.

''_Tu sais, Natsu, tu es toujours très grossier et tout, mais tu peux vraiment être gentil et mignon quelques fois aussi… Tu es comme Mira-nee !'' _S'enjoua Lisanna.

''_Quoi… ?!'' _Demanda-t-il, surpris.

''_Peut-être que quand on sera plus grand… Je serais ta femme !?'' _Fit-elle en souriant, les joues roses alors que le jeune mage de feu rougit fortement.

''_QU… MAIS À QUOI PENSES-TU BORDEL ?!'' _S'écria le rose, choqué.

''_Eh bien, tu sais… Tu es quelqu'un de fiable, et tu semblerais bien élevé les enfants aussi…'' _Répondit Lisanna, alors que Natsu rougit encore plus. _''Oh, ne rougit pas autant. C'était juste une blague.'' _Avoua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos, une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire.

''_T… TU ES L'UNE D'EUX… COMMENT JII-CHAN L'AVAIT APPELÉ DÉJÀ… UNE MASEGAKI !'' _S'écria-t-il, irrité tout en la pointant du doigt. (Masegaki désigne un enfant qui agit plus comme un adulte dans certains cas.)

''_Es-tu sûr que tu n'es pas immature ?'' _Répondit-elle, tandis que l'œuf émit un bruit en bougeant un peu, alertant les deux enfants.

''_ÇA A FAIT UN BRUIT !'' ''UH-HUH !'' _S'écrièrent-ils de joie.

''_Peut-être qu'il va bientôt éclore !'' _Fit le jeune dragon slayer de feu.

''_Je ne peux pas attendre !'' _Sourit la blanche.

''_Je vais rester ici pour la nuit et le surveiller !'' _Déclara Natsu, avant de ronfler à la seconde d'après.

''_TU T'ES DÉJÀ ENDORMI ?!'' _S'écria-t-elle, surprise.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin.**

''_WOUAAAAAH ! L'ŒUF N'EST PLUS LÀ !'' _S'écria Natsu en pleine panique.

''_QUOOOIIII ?! POURQUOI ?! COMMENT ?!'' _S'écria Lisanna, paniquant elle aussi.

* * *

**À la guilde.**

''_QUI A FAIT ÇA ?! QUI A VOLÉ MON ŒUF ?!'' _S'écria Natsu, énervé.

''_Ton œuf a disparu ?'' _Demanda Gray, torse nu.

''_Ce n'est pas moi. Ne me regarde pas.'' _Déclara Cana en le regardant tout en bougeant sa main pour accompagner ses dires.

''_LAXUS ! C'ÉTAIT TOI, N'EST-CE PAS ?!'' _S'écria Natsu.

''_Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.'' _Répondit le blond tout en écoutant de la musique avec son casque, ayant déjà une cicatrice à son œil droit et portant une veste jaune, un short blanc et des baskets jaunes.

''_ERZA ! AVOUE-LE !'' _S'écria le rose.

''_Whoa whoa. Calme-toi un peu, veux-tu.'' _Ordonna la jeune chevalière.

''_Mira-nee, as-tu vu notre œuf ?'' _Demanda Lisanna.

''_Pas du tout. Mais es-tu sûr que tu ne l'as pas mangé, Natsu ?'' _Sourit-elle de façon moqueuse.

''_ESPÈCE DE… !'' _Fit-il en s'élançant vers la blanche, qui l'attrapa de suite.

''_TU VEUX TE BATTRE NATSU ?! JE NE VAIS PAS ME RETENIR !'' _S'écria-t-elle, bouscula Gray qui était derrière lui mais ne se préoccupant pas de ce dernier.

''_Natsu… Espèce de… !'' _Commença le jeune mage de glace en s'avançant vers les deux personnes qui se battait.

''_OY, LAISSE TOMBER TU VEUX !'' _Fit l'écarlate en attrapant le jeune disciple d'Ul à l'épaule.

''_Stupides gamins…'' _Commenta Laxus derrière la rousse, alors que Mirajane et Natsu détruisirent les bancs et tables en se battant.

''_Ces gamins… Ils se battent encore…'' _Sourit Macao en s'accoudant à une table pour les regarder.

''_Il y a quelques choses qui ne va pas avec cette génération, j't'l'dis… Je ne peux même pas te dire à quoi cette guilde va ressembler dans quelques années…'' _Commenta Wakaba.

''_Oh, ils se battent entre eux car ils ont un temps d'acceptation avec un autre. Ces enfants n'ont d'yeux que pour les autres. Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait quelque chose à s'inquiéter.'' _Sourit Makarof, alors que les deux enfants arrêtèrent de se battre.

''_Où est… Passé mon œuf… ?!'' _Demanda Natsu en regardant le sol, accroupi et les larmes aux yeux.

''_Oh. Tu pleures maintenant, Natsu… ? Comme c'est mignon…'' _Se moqua Mirajane.

''_JE NE PLEURE PAS !'' _S'écria le rose en se relevant et en la regardant d'un air colérique.

''_NE PENSE PAS QUE ÇA EN SOIT FINI MAINTENANT, MIRA ! TU FAIS PLEURER LE PAUVRE NATSU… !'' _Déclara Erza en se retournant vers le rose tout en faisant face à la blanche.

''_Notre œuf…'' _Trembla Lisanna, des larmes aux yeux.

''_Natsu… Lisanna… Je suis désolé…'' _Commença Elfman en se mettant devant sa sœur. _''Je ne voulais pas le voler.'' _Sourit-il en portant l'œuf dans ses bras.

''_L'ŒUF ?!'' ''ELFMAN ?!'' _S'écrièrent les deux enfants.

''_Je pensais que ce serait un très gros boulot pour vous deux de garder l'œuf au chaud… Je veux dire, il fait plutôt froid la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? Mais… Eh bien… Vous savez que je ne suis pas très bon avec la magie, alors je suis devenu un peu embarrassé… C'est pourquoi je vous ai aidé en secret…'' _Expliqua le Strauss en souriant.

''_ALORS C'ÉTAIT ÇA ?!'' _S'écria le rose de joie.

''_MERCI, ELF-NII-CHAN !'' _S'enjoua Lisanna, tandis que le blanc posa l'œuf sur le sol.

''_Tu croyais totalement que c'était moi, n'est-ce pas ?'' _Fit Mirajane en dévisageant Erza du regard.

''_Oh, et tu ne pensais pas que c'était moi… ?'' _Répondit-elle en la dévisageant aussi, alors que l'œuf émit un bruit et se craqua, attirant l'attention de tous et intéressant aussi Laxus.

''_IL VA ÉCLORE !'' ''AAAAAAAH !'' _S'écrièrent des mages tout en se rassemblant autour de l'œuf, qui se cassa de plus en plus.

''_HEY ! BOUGE DE LÀ !'' ''ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! NE POUSSEZ PAS !'' _Firent d'autres mages, tandis que l'œuf éclata et qu'un petit chat bleu avec des ailes en sortit.

''_UN CHAT !'' _S'écrièrent nombres de mages, dont Macao et Wakaba.

''_Aaaahh… !'' _Firent Lisanna et Natsu en souriant tout en regardant le chat voler un peu.

''_Il a des ailes… C'est un oiseau ?'' ''Non… C'est totalement un chat… Un chat bleu…'' _Commentèrent des mages en regardant le chat battre des ailes tout en retombant, avant d'atterrir sur la tête de Natsu.

''_Aye !'' _Déclara le chat en souriant et s'asseyant sur la tête du rose.

''_Trop mignon… !'' _Commenta Lisanna en souriant, tandis que tous les mages se regroupèrent et portèrent le chat bleu. _''Tu as vu !'' _Fit-elle en attrapant le bras du jeune dragon slayer de feu, qui le regarda d'un air interrogateur. _''Même si tout le monde était en colère à l'instant. Maintenant regarde comme ils sont heureux ! Il ressemble presque à un « oiseau bleu du bonheur ! »'' _Déclara-t-elle en regardant avec Natsu tous les mages, même Erza et Mirajane, se sourire entre eux.

''_Du bonheur huh ?'' _Sourit le jeune mage de feu en regardant le chat bleu, avant de l'attraper. _''Dans ce cas, on a cas l'appeler « Happy » !'' _Déclara-t-il en souriant.

''_Aye !'' _Fit le chat bleu.

''_Happy le dragon !'' _Sourit le dragon slayer en le regardant.

''_Aye.'' _Répondit le chat.

''_IL N'EST PAS UN DRAGON !'' _S'écrièrent des mages.

''_Hehehehehe… Dans ce cas, faisons un dragon juste pour l'image…'' _Sourit Reedus tout en sifflotant, étant bien plus maigre que ce qu'il n'est dans le présent.

* * *

''ITADAKIMASU !'' S'écria Happy en préparant à planter sa fourchette et son couteau dans son poisson couvert d'un œuf cuit, bavant devant son assiette.

** La Fin.**

* * *

**Le cours de magie de transformation de Mira-sensei !**

**Ces événements se passe avant ceux qui conduisirent Natsu et Lucy à faire leur mission à Galuna.**

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Lucy, et je suis une nouvelle membre dans la guilde de Fairy Tail. J'effectue des missions souvent outrageuses dans cette guilde, avec Natsu-san et Happy-san… Cependant… Je n'aime pas faire les missions avec eux…

Je ne les déteste pas ! Bien au contraire ! Je les apprécie comme des amis. Même comme mes meilleurs amis… Mais… Ils ne me connaissent pas… Ils ne savent pas qui je suis réellement, que je connais le père adoptif de Natsu-san personnellement… Ils ne savent pas que je suis une démone…

J'ai l'impression de les manipuler et de me servir d'eux à chaque mission. Alors que c'est ce que je déteste le plus faire ! Et pour ça, je déteste faire des missions avec eux…

Je ne sais pas quand je vais le leur révéler, ou si ils m'accepteront. Mais… J'en ai marre de le leur cacher. De cacher ce secret à eux, mes partenaires de guilde les plus proches. Eux qui me font confiance ne savent rien de moi, et je ne cesse de leur mentir !

Peut-être que bientôt, je vais le leur dire… **J'espère qu'ils m'accepteront, malgré mes origines démoniaques…**

''Huh ? Vous voulez apprendre la magie de transformation ?'' Demanda Mirajane devant un tableau, un peu surprise tandis que Natsu et Happy la regardèrent, assis sur un banc.

''Ouais, ça à plutôt l'air fun !'' ''Aye !'' Firent Natsu et Happy en souriant.

''Huh ? Vous voulez apprendre la magie de transformation ?'' Demanda Lucy en s'approchant d'eux, portant un t-shirt blanc, un jean bleu et des bottes noirs.

''Aye ! Pour pouvoir étendre nos connaissances sur la magie.'' Répondit le mage de feu d'un air jovial.

''Je vois…'' « C'est surprenant de sa part… » Se dit Lucy en continuant de le regarder.

''Tu veux apprendre toi aussi la magie de transformation, Lucy ?'' Demanda Mirajane en souriant.

''Non, je préfère les regarder s'entraîner. Et puis, je connais un peu de magie de transformation. Mais merci d'avoir proposer, Mira-san.'' Fit-elle.

''C'est vrai ?'' Demandèrent ses deux équipiers d'un air interrogateur et un peu surpris.

''Je vois…'' Fit la blanche en souriant, avant de se retourner vers les deux inséparables compagnons, tandis que Lucy s'assit sur une chaise non loin du cours. ''Pour commencer, la magie de transformation et un art profond et complexe. Mais je dirais que vous pourrez apprendre à utiliser le niveau de base de cette magie plutôt rapidement.'' Expliqua-t-elle.

''TRÈS BIEN !'' Firent Natsu et Happy.

''Lucy, tu viens nous montrer un peu ce que tu sais faire ?'' Demanda la barmaid en se retournant vers la blonde, souriant.

''Pourquoi pas…'' Sourit la blonde en s'avançant et se mettant à côté de Mirajane, avant de se tourner vers Happy et Natsu. ''Pour commencer, je suppose que je peux vous montrez le niveau basique…'' Commença-t-elle, avant de prendre l'apparence de Natsu tout en gardant ses vêtements.

''Hmhm… Tu maîtrises vraiment le niveau basique, Lucy.'' Sourit Mirajane, alors que les deux compagnons regardèrent Lucy d'un air étonné.

''Aye. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, même si je me transforme en Natsu-san, mes vêtements reste celle que je portais.'' Sourit-elle avec la même voix féminine qu'elle avait en tant que Lucy, avant que ses vêtements se transforment en ceux de Natsu.

''Tu maîtrises même le niveau intermédiaire. Tu es douée, Lucy.'' Complimenta Mirajane.

''Arigatô, mais je ne pense pas que je suis aussi doué que toi, Mira-san.'' Fit-elle en souriant et gardant encore sa voix féminine, ses joues devenant un peu rose.

''WHOA !'' ''ON CROIRAIT VRAIMENT QUE C'EST NATSU !'' Firent les deux compagnons d'un air étonné, la mage transformée penchant un peu la tête sur le côté en souriant.

''YOSH ! J'M'ENFLAMME !'' Fit-elle en tapant du poing dans sa paume tout en souriant de façon guerrière, sa voix ressemblant à celle de Natsu.

''MÊME LA VOIX RESSEMBLE À CELLE DE NATSU !'' S'écria Happy.

''Eheh. Tu es vraiment très douée, Lucy.'' Sourit Mirajane, alors que la blonde reprit son apparence originelle et la remercia en souriant. ''S'incorporer dans le personnage est une grosse partie de cette magie. Et en maîtrisant un niveau avancé…'' Expliqua-t-elle, avant de se transformer en poisson. ''Vous pouvez changer la taille de votre corps…'' Commença-t-elle, avant de prendre une apparence d'oiseau. ''Vous donnez de nouvelles capacités…'' Ajouta-t-elle, prenant cette fois l'apparence d'un renard. ''Et vous donnez un avantage dans les combats !'' Finit-elle, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.

''WHOA ! C'EST VRAIMENT PROFOND ET COMPLEXE !'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''M-MIRA ! REPRENDS L'APPARENCE DU POISSON !'' S'écria Happy en bavant.

''Ne me dis pas que tu compte manger Mira-san…'' Commenta Lucy, un peu blasée.

''Dans tous les cas, vous ne pourrez pas atteindre les transformations de haut niveau dès le commencement. Alors commençons avec les bases, Ok ?'' Proposa la blanche.

''Si tu veux, tu peux essayer de transformer en moi, Natsu-san.'' Proposa Lucy, sous le regard remerciant de la barmaid.

''Bien. Natsu, regarde bien Lucy et crée toi une image d'elle. C'est généralement plus facile de se transformer en personne que l'on connaît bien.'' Expliqua la barmaid.

''OK !'' S'écria Natsu en observant la blonde avec intérêt, approchant de plus en plus son visage de celui de la démone.

''C'est… Plutôt gênant, Natsu-san… Pourrais-tu reculer un peu, s'il te plaît ?'' Demanda la mage stellaire, le rose reculant et la regardant avec attention pendant plusieurs secondes.

''Maintenant, imagine ton propre visage et ton propre corps comme celui Lucy, et concentre-toi. Puis crée ta puissance magique dans cette image de Lucy, et relâche là !'' Expliqua la blanche.

''TRANSFORMATION !'' S'écria Natsu en tendant les bras vers le ciel tout en souriant, sans que quelque chose ne se passe.

''N… Ne te sens pas trop mal…'' Trembla Lucy, mettant sa main pour cacher son sourire narquois et son rire.

''OY ! NE RÉUTILISE PAS MES PHRASES !'' S'écria Natsu, indigné.

''Hmhmhm. Chacun son tour, Natsu-san.'' Sourit-elle d'un air très amusé, avant de détendre son visage. ''Mais sinon, la première transformation est souvent très dur à réaliser.'' Fit-elle d'un sourire plus compatissant.

''Nan, je pense que j'ai compris maintenant.'' Déclara-t-il, de la magie commençant à l'entourer sous le regard intéressé des deux professeurs. ''TRANSFORMATION !'' Fit-il en tendant un bras vers l'avant, se transformant cette fois en Lucy mais gardant ses vêtements, la veste étant donc ouverte.

''WAAAH !'' ''Bien joué Natsu !'' Firent les trois autres.

''Wh… Whoa… C'est doux…'' Fit Natsu-Lucy en touchant sa poitrine, éberlué et gardant sa voix masculine.

''Heureusement que c'est ton propre corps…'' Fit la constellationniste d'un air légèrement blasé, mettant par instinct ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

''Hey, vous êtes de bons amis. Ce n'est pas si mauvais de toute façon ?'' Demanda Mirajane en souriant.

''Non. C'est son propre corps.'' Répondit Lucy, enlevant les bras de sa poitrine.

''Ah… J'aimerais essayer de me transformer en Lucy aussi…'' Déclara Happy en regardant Natsu-Lucy.

''À cause de la poitrine… ?'' Demanda la mage des clés, interpellée, tandis que le chat bleu se positionna et trembla en essayant de concentrer de la magie.

''C'EST QUOI TOUS CE BRUIT ?!'' Firent quelques hommes et femmes membres de la guilde, dont Wakaba et Warren, des cœurs à la place des yeux.

''Euh… Si tu te transformes en moi, la seule chose que tu porteras sera ce sac, non… ?'' Demanda Lucy, tremblant en imaginant déjà une image d'elle-même nue avec le petit sac d'Happy autour du cou.

''Aye !'' Fit le chat bleu après s'être transformé, son visage étant la seule chose ayant pris l'apparence de celui de Lucy, mais gardant bizarrement ses oreilles de chat et sa couleur bleu.

''Je ne crois pas qu'il est vraiment compris l'idée…'' Commenta Wakaba.

''Eh bien… C'est plutôt… Eh bien…'' Articula Warren.

''C'est en quelque sorte mignon…'' Commenta une membre.

''Je dirais plutôt que c'est effrayant…'' Commenta Lucy.

''Bon, juste pour cette fois, ok ?'' Fit Mirajane en souriant et en prenant l'apparence de Lucy en sous-vêtements, Natsu-Lucy étant assis sur une table derrière elle et touchant sa poitrine d'un air étonné.

''MIRA-SENSEI !'' S'écrièrent les membres, des cœurs dans les yeux.

''… Bandes de pervers…'' Commenta Lucy, blasée.

''Aye !'' Ajouta Happy-Lucy.

* * *

**Sur Galuna, le jour de la fête organisée pour remercier Fairy Tail.**

''YOSH ! J'M'ENFLAMME !'' S'écrièrent une Lucy sous forme humaine avec les vêtements de Natsu, ayant la voix masculine de ce dernier, et un Natsu portant les vêtements de Lucy, ayant la voix féminine de la démone, tendant tous les deux le bras vers le ciel.

''Aye !'' Sourit Happy avec sa transformation ratée en Lucy.

''Hmhmhm. Senpai à l'air de bien s'amuser.'' Sourit Bobo.

''Aye.'' Ajouta son père en souriant.

''Vous savez vous aussi utiliser la magie de transformation ?'' Demanda Gray, assis à côté d'Erza, de Bobo et du Maire, regardant Natsu se transformer en Lucy sous sa forme démoniaque et s'avançant vers lui, alors que la Lucy sous forme humaine cracha du feu avec sa bouche.

''Non.'' Répondit une démone en regardant la constellationniste, sous le regard interrogateur du mage de glace et de la chevalière. ''Savoir prendre forme humaine et utiliser la magie de transformation pour des démons sont deux choses différentes. Nous, nous ne savons pas nous transformer.'' Expliqua une autre démone.

''Et moi, j'ai appris à utiliser cette magie avec le temps. Sinon, tous les démons de cette île, et ceux de ma race, savent prendre forme humaine sans « apprentissage ».'' Expliqua Lucy, regardant Gray d'un air un peu gêné et détournant le regard quelques secondes plus tard.

''Bien entendu, nous devons apprendre à maîtriser la magie qui nous permet de prendre forme humaine.'' Reprit Bobo. ''Mais sinon, nos races savent le faire. C'est inscrit en nous, dans notre corps. Dans notre sang.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Je pense que j'ai compris.'' Firent Gray et Erza en souriant, le premier détournant le regard de la blonde qui avait un air nostalgique et triste, mais la regardant du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire.

« J'espère que tu nous feras assez confiance pour partager avec nous, un jour, tes douleurs, Lucy. » Se fit-il en souriant d'un air protecteur.

** La Fin.**

* * *

**Sortie en famille au parc !**

**Ces événements se passe dans un parc d'attraction, 12 ans plus tôt, en l'an X772.**

''Parc d'attraction ! Parc D'Attraction ! PARC D'ATTRACTION ! **PARC D'ATTRACTION !**'' S'écria Lucy, tremblant d'excitation et des étoiles dans les yeux, brillant d'excitation.

''Hmhmhm… Calme-toi Lucy.'' Fit une autre femme blonde d'un air très amusé, ressemblant fortement à Lucy mais étant un peu plus grande qu'elle, portant une robe blanche, ses cheveux étant attachés en queue de cheval.

''Aye maman !'' S'écria la démone en se retournant vers sa mère, mais ayant encore des étoiles dans les yeux et brillant encore d'excitation.

''Hmhmhm… Tu veux commencer par quoi, Lucy ?'' Demanda Jude, ayant l'apparence d'un jeune homme rasé d'environ vingt-cinq ans.

''LES MONTAGNES RUSSES !'' S'écria de suite la blonde, courant vers l'attraction d'un air très excité.

''Hmhmhm. On peut dire qu'elle est très excité par cette sortie.'' S'amusa la femme, cachant son rire derrière sa main. ''Vous voulez venir avec nous ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant Jude ainsi qu'une jeune servante maigre et au visage carré qui les accompagnait.

''Non, je préfère vous regarder. Tu peux y aller si tu veux, Layla.'' Fit-il.

''Je suis pas trop dans ce genre divertissement, Layla-sama. Mais merci d'avoir proposer.'' Fit la soubrette, la susnommée souriant en réponse et rejoignant Lucy en marchant, tout en cachant son rire derrière sa main en observant la démone trembler d'excitation.

''C'EST PARTI !'' S'écria Lucy de façon très excitée, étant à peine assise dans l'attraction tandis que les autres clients la regardèrent d'un air surpris et interrogateur.

''Calme-toi, Lucy.'' Sourit Layla en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, la réaction de sa fille adoptive l'amusant beaucoup tandis que les barres de protection s'abaissèrent. Le manège s'élança peu à peu alors que Lucy cria déjà de joie et d'excitation, sous les rires de Layla avant que cette dernière ne crie de surprise quand l'attraction s'élança à toute vitesse en descendant, s'accrochant fermement aux barres, avant de se détendre, de rigoler et de crier quand le manége allait vite dans les montées et les descentes, Lucy criant d'excitation tout le long du manège. Puis elles firent un train fantôme, une carrousel à cheval pour enfants de bas âge (Lucy s'était énormément amusée dessus, s'asseyant sur un cheval en bois, et Layla faisait les tours en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle), quelques tours de grande roue et d'autres manèges très enfantin, sous le regard gêné, interrogateur et surpris des autres clients (même des enfants de moins de 8 ans…) ainsi que des forains.

''Hmhmhm… Lucy-sama est une vraie enfant.'' S'amusa la servante.

''Aye. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir…'' Sourit Jude, faisant signe à Lucy qui jouait à un jeu de pêche aux canards avec Layla. ''Pas avec son enfance en tout cas…'' Ajouta-t-il, sous le regard interrogateur de la soubrette.

''Que voulez-vous dire par là, Jude-sama ?'' Demanda-t-elle, l'homme souriant de façon un peu plus nostalgique et triste tout en déviant un peu son regard au sol.

''Pour faire simple, elle n'a même pas eu d'enfance. Elle a du agir comme une adulte responsable dès ses six ans…'' Déclara-t-il, sous le regard surpris et choqué de la soubrette.

''Lucy-sama…'' Fit-elle en regardant la susnommée d'un air désolé, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers l'homme. ''Jude-sama…'' Appela-t-elle, le susnommé la regardant d'un air interrogateur. ''Pourquoi Lucy-sama ne vieillit pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le père adoptif de la concernée arquant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. ''Cela fait cinq ans que je travaille pour vous, depuis que je vous ai aidé à faire la démarche d'adoption pour Lucy-sama, et elle ressemble encore à une jeune fille de 18 ans et n'a pas changé physiquement depuis. Seul la taille de ses cheveux change depuis qu'elle vit avec nous, alors que nous avons tous changé ces cinq dernières années.'' Fit-elle, l'homme détournant le regard vers sa femme et sa fille adoptive tout en souriant de façon triste et nostalgique avec un air protecteur, croisant les bras dans son dos.

''Et Lucy ne changera jamais physiquement. Ses origines en veut ainsi…'' Déclara-t-il, sous le regard interrogateur et un peu perdu de la servante. ''Mademoiselle Spetto…'' Fit-il sans détourner le regard de sa fille adoptive, son visage ne montrant pas d'émotions.

''A-aye, Jude-sama ?'' Fit-elle en se raidissant un peu, entendant pour la première fois Jude l'appelé ainsi.

''Que pensez-vous des êtres démoniaques ?'' Demanda-t-il sans détourner le regard, sous le regard interrogateur de Spetto.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit commençant à tomber.**

''Lucy-sama, nous devons partir…'' Fit Spetto, tirant sur la susnommée qui s'accrochait à un poteau.

''NOOOOOOONNN ! JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR !'' S'écria-t-elle en s'accrochant bras et jambes au poteau, sous le regard blasé de ses deux parents adoptifs, avant que ces derniers ne se regardent et se mettent à rire ensemble.

''Hmhm… On a adopté une vrai gamine, Jude.'' ''Aye, Layla.'' Fit le couple en rigolant.

** La Fin.**

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous? Étonné du changement que j'ai fait avec le passé et la personnalité de Lucy?

Et à votre avis, qu'a-t-il bien pu arriver à Lucy pour qu'elle soit aussi gamine envers les parcs d'attractions, et pour qu'elle soit obligé d'agir comme une adulte à l'âge de six ans?

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine.


	26. Battle of Fairy Tail, partie I

Bonjour,

Voilà la première partie de la Battle of Fairy Tail, que j'ai décidé de diviser en 2 parties.

Et c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit. Et je pense que le deuxième chapitre va être tout aussi long.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Battle of Fairy Tail, partie I :**

**Nom : Gajeel Redfox.**

**Âge : Inconnu.**

**Magie : Dragon Slayer de fer.**

**Aime : Le fer, les gadgets.**

**Déteste : Un ventre vide.**

**Informations : Un utilisateur de la magie de Dragon Slayer de fer, originellement considéré comme le mage le plus fort de Phantom Lord. A une personnalité froide et cruelle, a été battu par Natsu, et a maintenant rejoint Fairy Tail. Il peut obtenir de la force en mangeant des objets en métal et peut transformer sa peau en écailles d'acier. Quant à sa raison pour avoir rejoint Fairy Tail, qu'il déteste tant, est un mystère. Il s'est légèrement intégré après avoir rejoint la guilde, mais les mages l'acceptent uniquement, et il a du mal à se socialiser avec les autres. Il ne l'a pas montré, mais apprendre la mort de Lucy, qu'il pensait être balèze sous ses apparences de fille optimiste, fut un choc énorme pour lui.**

**Informations : Cet homme est très vulgaire ! Même la fenêtre de son cœur est faite de métal !**

**Nom : Freed Justine.**

**Âge : 20 ans.**

**Magie : Inconnu.**

**Aime : Les instruments musicaux.**

**Déteste : La gomme.**

**Description : Étant donné qu'il n'a pas souvent montré son visage à la guilde, il n'a pas formé beaucoup de relations avec les autres membres. Par exemple, étant donné qu'il n'est pas venu à la guilde depuis près de six mois, il n'a jamais rencontré les nouveaux membres, et ne connaissait donc pas Lucy. Il était même à une différente ville durant la bataille de Phantom Lord.**

**Il n'y a que peu de personnes qui connaisse quelle sorte de magie il utilise, et avec Mystogan et Gildarts, il est l'un des « Mystery Men ».**

**Il n'adore qu'un seul membre : Laxus. Il a même fondé la soi-disant équipe « Laxus' Bodyguard », dont il en est le capitaine autoproclamé.**

**Informations : Le « mot tabou » de la semaine est « Visual-Key Band » !**

**Nom : Evergreen.**

**Âge : 20 ans.**

**Magie : Stone Eyes.**

**Aime : Les fées.**

**Déteste : Les démons.**

**Description : Quand elle était enfant, elle adorait les fées, et son rêve était de devenir une fée. C'est pourquoi elle a rejoint Fairy Tail, mais juste pour le nom, car elle n'a aucun intérêt pour les autres choses. Elle était anti-sociale et seule depuis qu'elle était petite, à cause de ses yeux qui pouvaient transformer des objets en pierre. Sa magie étant trop puissante, elle porte des lunettes pour la contrôler, et grâce à sa magie, elle a été invitée à rejoindre la « Team Raijinshuu ».**

* * *

''C'EST LE FESTIVAL ! OUAIS !'' S'écria Happy en sautant de joie.

''JE VAIS MANGER JUSQU'À M'EN EXPLOSER LA PANSE !'' ''M'EN EXPLOSER LA PANSE !'' S'écrièrent Natsu et son compagnon de joie.

''Idiot…'' Commenta Gray, avançant derrière lui avec Juvia.

''C'est vraiment bondé aujourd'hui.'' Sourit la mage d'eau.

''Aye. C'est essentiellement bondé du aux gens qui viennent des autres villes pour la Fantasia.'' Lui expliqua Gray.

''Et la Fantasia est l'un des festivals les plus attendus réalisé par Magnolia. Juvia aimerait vraiment la voir.'' Sourit-elle. ''Ah !'' Fit-elle soudainement en se remémorant de quelque chose. ''Miss Fairy Tail va bientôt commencer !''

''Hm ? Tu vas y participer ?'' Demanda Gray.

''Aye Gray-sama ! Je gagnerais le concours pour vous !'' Fit-elle en se collant au disciple d'Ul, qui se débâtit pour se défaire d'elle.

* * *

Il y a du monde aujourd'hui. Vraiment beaucoup de monde même !

Eh, pas étonnant au final. Avec la Fantasia de ce soir, et surtout le fait que le festival a été repoussé, beaucoup de personnes devaient attendre ce jour avec impatience.

Hmhm… Hmhmhm… Temps mieux. Il est temps pour lui de briller et de montrer à ce public ce dont il est capable de faire !

''BONJOUR ! Bonjour chers habitants de Magnolia et des villes alentours ! Et ceux qui viennent justement du monde de dessous, n'oubliez pas de rentrer d'où vous venez ! Ok ?!'' Déclara Max sur la scène, micro en main, sa dernière blague faisant rire le public. ''Voilà ce que vous attendiez tous avec impatience ! Les beautés de Fairy Tail vont maintenant présentez leur performance dans leurs défilés ! QUE LE CONCOURS COMMENCE !'' Fit-il, le public criant sa joie à ses mots. ''Votre présentateur sera moi, le mage de sable, Max Alose !'' Se présenta-t-il en créant une ligne de sable dans l'air avec sa main.

''Ce type a vraiment pris cette responsabilité… ?'' Fit Gray d'un air surpris, connaissant le problème de Max avec le monde.

''AYE !'' Lui répondit Natsu, mangeant beaucoup de plats à la suite.

''Est-ce que tu prêtes au moins attention ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en se retournant vers le rose.

''Et voici donc la première concurrente ! Une mage de cartes en relation avec Mirajane Strauss ! CANA ALBERONA !'' S'écria-t-il, la susnommé s'avançant en portant un t-shirt beige, un pantalon noir, des talons, un sac avec des plumes et un gros pins avec écrit « 1 » dessus, attachée à la hanche.

''Hm !'' Sourit-elle en lançant des cartes dans l'air, sous le regard admiratif des spectateurs et de Max.

''LES CARTES COUVRENT SONT CORPS !'' Commenta le mage de sable en voyant la brune se faire entourée de ses cartes, avant qu'ils ne s'éparpillent dans tous les sens. ''ELLE S'EST CHANGÉE EN MAILLOT DE BAIN !'' S'écria-t-il, la mage prenant une pose sexy et portant un maillot de bain deux pièces jaune à rayures noirs.

''Eheh. Les cinq cents milles Jewels sont à moi. Avec ça, je pourrais payer pas mal de cadeau à Mira ainsi que pas mal d'alcool…'' Sourit-elle.

''Donc… On peut aussi faire ça de cette façon…'' Fit Erza en regardant Cana, cachée derrière la scène, alors que la brune se mit derrière le rideau qui se trouvait au fond de la scène.

''Hehe…'' Rit Makarof, beaucoup de sang coulant de son nez.

''POURQUOI VOUS SAIGNEZ DU NEZ ?!'' S'écria Warren de choc, assis à côté de lui.

''La seconde contestante ! Une mage d'eau récemment intégré dans notre guilde et d'un niveau valant celui de rang S ! L'ADORABLE JUVIA LOCKSER !'' Présenta Max, la mage d'eau s'avançant vers le front de la scène, portant une robe blanche et bleu avec un gros pins « 2 » attaché sur la hanche, avant que son corps ne se transforme en eau.

''WAAH ! ELLE S'EST TRANSFORMÉE EN EAU !'' ''INCROYABLE !'' Firent les spectateurs, en pleine admiration, alors que la réapparu en faisant disparaître l'eau.

''WOW ! SA PERFORMANCE EST SUPERBE AVEC SON MAILLOT DE BAIN !'' S'écria Max, la bleue portant un maillot de bain deux pièces noir à poix blanc, montrant sa marque de Fairy Tail bleu sur sa jambe gauche.

''Gray-sama, m'avez-vous regarder ?'' Fit-elle en souriant victorieusement, avant qu'elle ne se cache derrière le rideau de la scène.

''Et maintenant, voici la troisième participante ! Sa beauté ravie le cœur de nombre d'homme et de femme, et a été ravie par Cana ! Elle est la top model des magazines ! MIRAJANE STRAUSS !'' Présenta Max, la susnommée s'avançant en saluant le public, portant son habituel robe rouge avec un gros pins « 3 », alors que Cana regarda discrètement la performance de Mirajane.

''ELLE EST TROP MIGNONNE !'' ''C'EST LA FAVORITE !'' ''LA VRAIE MIRAJANE !'' ''ELLE EST ENCORE PLUS MIGNONNE QUE DANS LES MAGAZINES !'' Crièrent les spectateurs, levant haut des banderoles supportant ou avouant son amour à Mirajane.

''Je suis très douée dans la magie de transformation. Et aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrer mes talents !'' Sourit-elle en continuant de saluer le public. ''FACE-TRANSFORMATION ! HAPPY !'' Fit-elle en tendant les bras vers le côté, sa tête se transformant en celle d'Happy alors que les spectateurs furent choqués de cette transformation, les yeux de Cana sortant de ses orbites à cause de la surprise et du choc.

''Hehehe. Amusant…'' Commenta Gajeel, un large sourire au visage et portant un verre de bière à la bouche.

''FACE-TRANSFORMATION ! GAJEEL !'' Fit-elle, sa tête se transformant cette fois en celle du dragon slayer de fer.

''QUOI !?'' S'écria le mage, recrachant sa bière alors que l'excitation du public tomba au plus bas.

''Hahahahahahaha !'' Rigola Happy.

''Il n'y a que toi qui peut me faire rire, Happy…'' Commenta Wakaba, très déçu.

''Mira-nee…'' Fit Elfman de choc, la bouche grande ouverte.

''Maintenant, voici notre quatrième concurrente ! La femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail, elle cherche celle qui pourra lui ravir son cœur ! Aussi connu sous le nom de Titania, VOICI ERZA SCARLET !'' Présenta Max, la mage en armure avançant sur la scène d'un air déterminé, portant son armure normale avec un gros « 4 » attaché encore une fois à la hanche, alors que certaines spectatrices crièrent leur amour pour la rousse.

''LA VOILÀ !'' ''ERZA !'' ''ELLE EST SI COOL !'' ''C'EST LA FEMME LA PLUS FORTE DE FAIRY TAIL !'' Firent d'autres spectateurs.

''Je vais vous montrer l'armure que j'ai gardé spécialement pour ce moment…'' Déclara-t-elle, s'ex-quipant d'une robe lolita noir et blanche avec des collants noirs, des chaussures à talons noirs et un nœud noirs attachant ses cheveux à l'arrière, laissant deux mèches tomber sur chaque côté de son visage.

''WOAH !'' Firent les spectateurs, ébahi et des cœurs à la place des yeux alors que plusieurs femmes récrièrent leur amour à la rousse.

''Hehe… J'ai gagné…'' Sourit-elle avec confiance, avant de partir derrière le rideau du fond.

''Quelle confiance…'' ''Wow…'' Tremblèrent Macao et Reedus, ce dernier dessinant un tableau.

''Notre cinquième participante ! Une mage des mots expérimentée et très intelligente ! Veuillez accueillir la très mignonne et cultivée LEVY MCGARDEN !'' Présenta Max, la susnommée, qui portait une robe jaune aux manches noirs, un pantalon bleu et des chaussures blanches, ainsi que le pins « 4 » attachaient à la hanche, s'avança et créa plusieurs mots tels que « Snow » (écrit avec de la neige), « Butterfly » (écrit avec des papillons qui s'envolait du mot), « Metal » (écrit avec des morceaux de métal) et « Flowers » (écrit à partir de fleurs).

''OUAIS ! C'EST LEVY !'' S'écrièrent Jet et Droy en chœur, des cœurs dans les yeux.

''WOUAAH !'' Firent les spectateurs de façon admiratifs.

''Voici notre sixième concurrente ! Une tireuse d'élite qui touchera vos cœurs avec sa précision, sa beauté et son charme ! Voici la sexy cowgirl BISCA MOULIN !'' Présenta Max, la verte portant un chapeau de cowgirl noir, une robe jaune à motif noirs, ainsi que des bottes blanches de cowgirl et le numéro « 6 » accroché à la hanche, tirant sur la tête de plusieurs cible représentant des monstres, dont un représentant un civil poursuivi par un monstre.

''Super mignonne…'' Commenta Arzack, rougissant un peu tandis que la verte alla derrière le rideau du fond de la scène.

''Et enfin, notre septième et dernière contestante ! Une invitée du monde des esprits stellaires ayant rejoint récemment la guilde ! Sa beauté n'a d'égale que son caractère ! Veuillez accueillir l'esprit stellaire de la sirène, AQUARIUS !'' Présenta Max, alors que la sirène apparue petit à petit grâce à l'eau, montrant fièrement la marque de Fairy Tail sur sa poitrine gauche.

''Lucy…'' Firent Natsu, Happy et Gray, ce dernier mettant sa main sur sa ceinture pour toucher l'anneau de clés des esprits qui y était attaché.

* * *

**23 Octobre, guilde de Fairy Tail.**

''_YO ! ON EST REVENU !'' _Cria Natsu en ouvrant la porte avec son pied, suivis par les autres mages de son équipe.

''_Salut les gars !'' _Accueillir les mages.

''_Alors ? Est-ce que…'' _Commença Macao, avant de se faire frapper par Gray et Natsu en même temps.

''_LA PROCHAINE FOIS, VÉRIFIE TES SOURCES !'' _Crièrent-ils en chœur, le mage se relevant en les dévisageant du regard tout en tenant l'endroit où il avait été frappé.

''_Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une source sûr !'' _Rétorqua-t-il, avant de se battre avec les deux mages.

''_Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?'' _Demanda Mirajane en souriant tout en déposant une part de fraisier pour Erza, qui s'était assise au bar.

''_Pas comme on l'avait espéré…'' _Répondit-elle, sous le regard interrogateur de Mirajane, Makarof et de Cana, le deuxième étant assis sur le comptoir du bar alors que la dernière s'était assise à côté de la chevalière.

''_Comment ça ? J'ai compris qu'apparemment, la rumeur n'était pas fondée, mais c'était quoi en vrai ?'' _Demanda la brune, amenant une pinte de bière à sa bouche.

''_S'était tout simplement une imposture.'' _Fit Loki en apparaissant à côté de la rousse, au choc de tous alors que la bagarre se stoppa net.

''_L… Loki… ? Q… Que fais-tu ici… ? Et ton Maître, Kayami… ?'' _Demanda Makarof, surpris.

''_C'est devenu un peu… Compliqué…'' _Fit-il en remontant ses lunettes.

''_Elle maltraitait ses esprits.'' _Déclara Natsu, de la colère dans la voix et croisant les bras.

''_Et elle se faisait passer pour Lucy.'' _Ajouta Gray, tout aussi irrité, laissant quelques fractions de secondes silencieuses.

''… _Cette… Salope à oser faire QUOI ?!'' _S'écria Cana en éclatant la chope sur le comptoir.

''_Si je la croise, je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir rencontrer Fairy Tail…'' ''UN HOMME NE S'ABBAISSE PAS À ÇA ! CETTE KAYAMI N'EST PAS UN HOMME !'' _Commentèrent Macao et Elfman, les autres marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

''_Vous l'avez corrigé et envoyé en prison je suppose…'' _Fit Wakaba, de la colère au visage.

''_Non…'' _Répondit simplement la mage en armure, au choc de tous ceux qui n'était pas présents.

''_C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît…'' _Déclara Loki une nouvelle fois, attirant l'attention des membres.

''_Comment ça… ?'' _Demanda le vieux Maître, incroyablement calme malgré la colère visible sur son visage.

''_Elle s'est faite manipuler…'' _Commença Gray, toujours aussi irrité, sous le regard interrogateur des mages de la guilde.

''_Pour faire simple, une guilde noire qui corrompe les mages influençables a réussi à manipuler Kayami, à tel point qu'elle maltraitait les esprits et voler les gens.''_ Expliqua brièvement l'esprit du lion, laissant les mages silencieux.

''_Je vois…''_ Déclara soudainement Makarof, coupant le silence qui s'était installé et soupirant._ ''Je suis désolé. Je vous ai confié à la mauvaise personne… « Soupir » … Je tâcherais de vous trouver quelqu'un de vraiment respectueux.'' _Fit-il.

''_En fait, Maître…''_ Coupa Erza, attirant l'attention du susnommé. _''On compte garder les clés avec nous, et les prendre pour faire nos missions. En accord avec les esprits, bien entendu.'' _Déclara l'écarlate, le vieil homme restant un moment songeur à cette proposition.

''_Hm… Vous aurez peut-être ainsi plus de chance de trouver celui ou celle qui respecte ses esprits… Ou de retrouver Lucy et de lui rendre les clés…'' _Déclara-t-il en frottant son menton, sous le sourire de Loki.

''_Eh. C'est vrai qu'il s'agit sans doute de la meilleur solution.'' _Conclut-il en réajustant ses lunettes.

''_Puun !'' _Ajouta Plue en apparaissant à côté du roux, qui sourit en le caressant.

''_Aye, comme tu l'as dis, Plue.'' _Sourit l'esprit du lion.

''_Hey, Jii-chan, je crois qu'on a de nouveaux membres dans la guilde.'' _Sourit soudainement Natsu, à la surprise et l'incompréhension de tous.

''_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Natsu ?'' _Demanda le Maître, alors que le sourire du rose s'intensifia.

''_Il faut être membre de Fairy Tail pour faire des missions. Et puis, Loki est un membre de la guilde, alors pourquoi ne pas ajouter les autres esprits ?'' _Demanda-t-il, les autres restant un moment silencieux avant d'éclater de rire, le sourire du mage de feu s'intensifiant encore plus.

''_Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses dire quelque chose d'intelligent un jour, Natsu.'' _Sourit le mage de glace.

''_Huh ? Tu veux te battre le glaçon ?!'' _Demanda le dragon slayer de feu en collant son front contre celui de Gray, tout en le dévisageant du regard.

''_Quoi ? Tu me cherches, abruti ?!'' _Rétorqua le mage sculpteur de glace, avant que les deux ne se battent, sous les rires des mages de la guilde avant que Natsu et Gray ne balance une chope sur l'un des mages, qui se battit avec les autres, créant au final une baston générale.

''_He, Plue.'' _Appela Mirajane, le petit chien blanc se retournant vers elle en la regardant. _''Tu veux ta marque où et de quelle couleur ?'' _Sourit-elle.

Après ça, Loki parla de ce qu'avait dit Natsu aux autres esprits, et ils acceptèrent tous, ouvrant chacun leurs portes afin de recevoir la marque.

* * *

« On retrouvera Lucy les gars. Je vous le promets. » Pensa Gray en gardant un petit moment sa main sur l'anneau de clés, avant de la retirer.

''Huh ? Ils ont accepté un esprit stellaire dans leur guilde ?'' ''On s'en fout ! On a une sirène devant nos yeux !'' ''Une vraie sirène !'' Firent certains spectateurs, des cœurs dans les yeux pour ceux qui avaient fait les dernières remarques alors que l'esprit stellaire se retourna vers Max.

''C'est bon, j'ai fini.'' Fit la sirène, commençant à disparaître en poussière étoilé sous le regard surpris de tous. ''Je faisais juste ça pour que Loki me laisse tranquille pendant mon rendez-vous, avec _mon petit ami_. Salut.'' Fit-elle en souriant narquoisement, accentuant sur les mots « mon petit ami » alors que certaines personnes regardèrent ailleurs, gênés.

''Ah… Euh…'' Fit Max, complètement pris au dépourvu.

''Numéro huit.'' Fit Evergreen en avançant sur le devant de la scène, sous le regard interrogateur des spectateurs et celui un peu effrayé de Max. ''Si vous parlez de fées, alors vous parlez de moi. Si vous parlez de beauté, alors vous parlez de moi. Aye, tout parle de moi. La championne ne peut être que moi : Evergreen ! Ce concours est ennuyeux, alors nous annonçons la fin du concours Miss Fairy Tail maintenant !'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant derrière son éventail, au choc de Makarof et de Max.

''Evergreen ?!'' ''Elle est revenue ?!'' Firent Gray et Elfman, choqués.

''Hmhm. Il est temps de mettre le feu à la scène.'' Sourit-elle en sortant un bâton enflammé, sous le regard choqué de tous.

''C'EST TERRIBLE ! TOUT LE MONDE, FUYEZ !'' S'écria Max, créant une flèche de sable avec écrit « Fuyez » dessus, alors que les spectateurs sortirent de la guilde en paniquant et en criant.

''QUE FAIS-TU EVER ?! TU VEUX RUINER LE FESTIVAL ?!'' S'écria Makarof, regardant la femme d'un air colérique.

''Un festival ne devrait pas avoir un divertissement principal ?'' Demanda-t-elle en mettant le feu au rideau, qui se consuma rapidement et laissa apparaître une statue de pierre de chaque concurrente du concours, sous le regard choqué de Max.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écrièrent les membres.

''ELLE A TRANSFORMÉ TOUS CEUX DE LA SALLE D'ATTENTE EN PIERRE ?!'' S'écria le mage de sable, surpris.

''NEE-CHAN !'' ''ELLE A AUSSI EU ERZA !'' S'écrièrent le mage du Beast Take Over et le chat bleu.

''IDIOTE ! BRISE TON SORT IMMÉDIATEMENT !'' S'écria Makarof, un rictus de colère apparaissant sur son crâne alors que la foudre s'abattit sur la scène, surprenant le vieil homme.

''Yo, abrutis de Fairy Tail…'' Commença Laxus en souriant, avant de se relever, Bixcrow et Freed apparaissant derrière lui. ''Le vrai festival commence maintenant !'' Déclara-t-il.

''LAXUS !'' S'écria le vieux Maître, surpris.

''FREED ET BIXCROW !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul, tout aussi surpris.

''C'EST LA TEAM RAIJINSHUU, LES GARDES DU CORPS DE LAXUS !'' S'écrièrent d'autres membres.

''Pourquoi ne jouerions-nous pas à un jeu, vieil homme ?'' Sourit Laxus.

''Ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide ! Nous devons nous préparer pour la Fantasia, alors brise ce sort immédiatement !'' Ordonna Makarof.

''La Fantasia se déroulera ce soir. Donc si nous nous dépêchons, les gens pourrons la voir.'' Rétorqua le blond en souriant, alors qu'un coup d'éclair descendit sur la statue Erza.

''ARRÊTE ÇA !'' S'écria Makarof, en pleine panique alors que l'éclair dévia de sa cible et s'abattit sur le sol non loin de la statue de la chevalière, les autres mages de la guilde regardant le mage de foudre avec beaucoup de colère.

''Je prends ces filles en otages. Et je les détruirais les unes après les autres si vous brisez les règles. Comme Ever l'a dit, il s'agit de l'événement principal.'' Sourit-il en enlaçant le cou des statues de Bisca et de Levy.

''Il y a certaines choses qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère, Laxus.'' Déclara Makarof, ses veines ressortant à cause de sa colère.

''Bien sûr que je suis sérieux.'' Déclara le mage de foudre.

''Il s'agit juste d'un jeu pour trouver…'' ''Qui est le plus fort de Fairy Tail !'' Firent Freed et Bixcrow.

''Les règles sont simples. Le dernier survivant gagne. La Battle of Fairy Tail commence maintenant !'' Déclara Laxus, sous le regard irrité des mages alors que Natsu donna un coup de poing enflammé sur une table, la détruisant de suite et attirant l'attention de tous.

''N'est-ce pas génial ?! Les règles sont extrêmement simples ! J'm'enflamme !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, un large sourire au visage.

''NATSU !'' S'écrièrent certains membres.

''Natsu… Tu es toujours prêt pour le bon moment, huh ? En quelque sorte, j'aime ça.'' Déclara Laxus, bras croisé.

''Natsu…'' Appela Makarof.

''C'est un festival, n'est-ce pas Jii-chan ? ALORS ALLONS-Y ?!'' S'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers la scène, à la surprise des autres mages.

''OY ! TU NE TE SOUVIENS PAS À QUEL POINT LAXUS T'AVAIS DÉFONCÉ LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ?!'' S'écria Warren.

''AH ! JE N'ÉTAIS QU'UN GAMIN À L'ÉPOQUE !'' Rétorqua le rose, un large sourire au visage tout en continuant de s'élancer vers le blond.

''Nous parlons de l'année dernière…'' Commentèrent d'autres membres, blasés.

''OUAIS BEN J'ÉTAIS ENCORE QU'UN GAMIN L'ANNÉE DERNIÈRE !'' Rétorqua une nouvelle fois le dragon slayer de feu, commençant à enflammer son poing droit.

''… Et pourtant… Je ne peux pas dire que j'apprécie ton manque total de style.'' Déclara le mage de foudre, arquant un sourcil moqueur. ''Alors maintenant, calme toi, Natsu.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant et en fermant les yeux, le poing du rose étant à un millimètre de son visage avant qu'il n'électrocute de suite le mage de feu, le renvoyant loin dans la guilde.

''NATSU !'' ''TU VOIS !'' Firent des membres, inquiet alors que certains se tapèrent le front.

''Dire qu'il avait l'air plein d'entrain il y a quelques secondes…'' Commenta Happy en voyant le dragon de feu tomber à ses pattes.

''Si vous voulez libérer ces adorables Lady, vous devrez d'abord nous battre.'' Déclara Evergreen, regardant les mages de façon supérieure.

''Il n'y a que quatre personnes dans notre camp, et cent dans le votre… AAAAAH ! Nous sommes totalement désavantagé ! AHAHAHA !'' Rit Bixcrow en tirant la langue.

''Le temps limite est de trois heures. Si vous ne pouvez pas nous battre pendant ce temps, alors ces filles finiront en poussières !'' Sourit la femme aux cheveux châtains.

''QUOI ?!'' ''V… VOUS ÊTES SÉRIEUX ?!'' ''V… VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ALLER AUSSI LOIN !'' S'écrièrent des membres, choqués.

''Laxus… !'' Appela Makarof, tremblant.

''Le champ de bataille recouvre toute la ville de Magnolia. Le moment où vous trouvez l'un d'entre nous, le combat commence.'' Expliqua Laxus.

''NE JOUE PAS AVEC MOI !'' S'écria le vieux Maître en grossissant.

''Je t'ai dit de te calmer, non… ? Apprécions plutôt ce petit divertissement…'' Sourit le blond, avant de créer une explosion de lumière, aveuglant tous les mages de la guilde.

''TROP LUMINEUX !'' S'écrièrent certains, couvrant leurs yeux tandis que la lumière s'estompa.

''QUE LA BATAILLE DE FAIRY TAIL COMMENCE !'' S'écria la voix de Laxus, bien que lui et son équipe ne soient déjà plus présent alors que les statues des filles étaient restées.

''I… Il est parti !'' S'écria Tono Rabbits, un jeune homme de petite taille aux cheveux coupés très courts, portant un maillot à longues manches noir, un pull beige, un short blanc, un foulard noir à motif de fleurs blanches attaché à la hanche, des baskets noirs et blanches et portant un sac blanc avec une banane en peluche levant le poing vers le ciel, ainsi qu'une vraie banane de chaque côté du sac.

''Un jeu de cache-cache dans tous Magnolia, Laxus… ?!'' Trembla Mikuni Shin, un homme chauve portant une veste noire avec des motifs jaunes aux coudes et un ruban blanc au bout de chaque manche, un pantalon court noir, des tongs et des bâtons étant accroché au niveau de la ceinture.

''Quel crétin absolu… !'' Commenta un autre mage.

''GUUUUUOOOOOOHHH ! JE DOIS ALLEZ SAUVER NEE-CHAN ET LES AUTRES !'' S'écria Elfman en courant vers la sortie, suivis de près par les autres mages.

''PUTAIN DE TROU DU CUL !'' S'écrièrent certains membres.

''CAPTURER LAXUS !'' ''PUTAIN ! JE VAIS LE RÉDUIRE EN PURÉE !'' ''COMMENT OSE-T-IL SE MOQUER DE NOUS !'' Commentèrent d'autres membres.

''Bisca…'' Fit Arzak, regardant la statue de la susnommée avec intérêt. ''Je te sauverais, quel qu'en soit le prix…'' Déclara-t-il, avant de se diriger lui aussi vers la sortie en courant.

''PUTAIN DE MERDE ! JE VAIS LE REMETTRE À SA PLACE ! CE SALE GAMIN !'' S'écria Makarof, très énervé avant de se cogner dans un mur invisible à l'entrée de la guilde, à la surprise de Gray qui était parmi les derniers à partir.

''À QUOI JOUES-TU, JII-SAN ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace, alors que le vieux Maître tenta de forcer le passage.

''Qu'est-ce… ?! JE NE PEUX PAS ALLER PLUS LOIN ! IL Y A UN MUR INVISIBLE !'' S'écria-t-il.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi à un moment pareil ?! Je ne vois aucun mur invisible !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul, balançant son bras tout autour du vieil homme, avant qu'il n'attrape la tête de ce dernier et tire pour le forcer à traverser, le soulevant un peu du sol mais n'obtenant aucun résultat. ''Qu'est-ce que… ?! Il y a vraiment un mur invisible qui n'affecte que toi ?!'' S'exclama-t-il, surpris alors que des runes violettes apparurent peu à peu. ''DES ÉCRITURES DANS L'AIR !''

''C'est… L'enchantement de Freed… !'' S'exclama Makarof, surpris.

''« Enchantement » ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''Une forme de barrière…'' Commença le vieux Maître. ''C'est une forme de magie qui se place autour d'un endroit, désigné pour piéger ceux qui se trouvent dans ses limites.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Ça doit être écrit dans ces caractères runiques tout autour de la guilde !'' Comprit Gray.

''Ceux qui se trouvent dans l'enchantement sont soumis à certaines « règles »… Et sans les suivre, il est impossible de s'en échapper.'' Compléta Makarof. ''Regarde. Règle : « Ceux ayant plus de 80 ans ou étant en pierre ne peuvent passer. »'' Lit-il.

''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL AVEC CETTE MAGIE ?! C'EST COMME SI UN ENFANT DISAIT « PARCE QUE JE LE DIS » ET QUE ÇA MARCHÉ !'' S'écria le mage de glace.

''Ça prends du temps pour écrit un enchantement comme celui là… Ce qui veut dire que c'est presque inutile en combat, mais très efficace comme piège.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Alors quoi ? À cause de cette magie, tu ne pourras pas partir d'ici ?! Tu ne peux pas juste le détruire ?!'' S'écria Gray.

''Une rune d'enchantement est absolu ! Et celui-ci recouvre aussi bien l'« âge » et la « substance »…'' Expliqua le vieil homme. ''Soit maudit, Freed… Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi puissant… ?!''

''En d'autres mots, il n'a jamais voulu que tu fasses parti de cette bataille dès le début… C'est un gars rusé…'' Commenta le disciple d'Ul, avant de tourner les talons. ''Très bien ! Je vais lui régler son compte !'' S'écria-t-il en courant.

''GRAY !''

''Je ne vais pas montrer de pitié juste parce qu'il est ton petit-fils. Je vais battre Laxus !'' Déclara le mage de glace, laissant le vieil homme silencieux.

« Laxus… À quoi penses-tu… ?! C'est peut-être un crétin absolu… Mais sa force est ce qui faut le plus craindre… Y a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un qui pourrait le battre… ? Erza pourrait avoir une chance… Mais vu comment les choses ont tourné… » Pensa le vieil homme, tandis que Reedus sortit discrètement et timidement de sa cachette.

''Je… Je suis désolé… Je… Je suis… Effrayé… De Laxus…'' Déclara le peintre.

''Reedus ! Bien ! Tu sais où Polyussica vit, dans la forêt de l'est, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Makarof.

''Uh-huh.'' Acquiesça l'enrobé.

''Elle doit avoir quelque chose contre la pétrification. Tu pourrais lui demander une faveur, s'il te plaît ?''

''YES ! JE PEUX FAIRE ÇA !'' S'écria Reedus.

''GUAAAAAAH !'' Hurla Natsu en se relevant, surprenant le Maître et le peintre. ''Huh ? Où est Laxus ?!'' Demanda-t-il.

''Tu t'es réveillé !'' S'enjoua Happy.

''PUTAIN ! OÙ SONT TOUT LE MONDE !'' S'écria le rose.

« Natsu… Si il devenait réellement sérieux… Il serait capable de… » ''LE FESTIVAL À COMMENCER ! LAXUS SE TROUVE QUELQUE PART DANS MAGNOLIA ! MAINTENANT VA LE BATTRE !'' S'écria Makarof en pointant la sortie du doigt.

''OOOKKKAAAAAAAYYYYYYY !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu. ''ATTENDS-MOI, LAXUS !'' S'écria-t-il en fonçant vers la sortie, avant de se cogner au mur invisible, au choc des trois autres.

**Règle : Ceux ayant plus de 80 ans ou étant en pierre ne peuvent passer.**

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda le mage de feu en se collant au mur invisible, les trois autres restants quelques secondes silencieux à le regarder, toujours aussi choqué.

''QUOOOOIIIII ?!'' S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Il faut qu'ils trouvent Laxus ! Il faut qu'ils le trouvent et qu'il le batte ! Il le faut ! La vie de Bisca en dépend !

Peu importe le prix ! Il battra Laxus ! Même si pour ça il doit sacrifier sa propre vie ! Il sauvera Bisca, parole d'Arzak !

''TU LES AS TROUVÉ, ARZAK ?!'' S'écria Jet en courant vers le susnommé.

''ILS NE SONT PAS DE CE CÔTÉ ! ET VOUS ?!'' Répondit-il.

''PAS UNE TRACE !'' Répondit Droy.

''Ngh… Ces bâtards… Comment ose-t-il faire ça à Bisca… ?!'' Se fit-il. ''JE NE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS LAXUS !'' S'écria-t-il en tapant dans une caisse, le renversant.

''O-Oy… Calme-toi, Arzak…'' Fit Droy.

''COMMENT JE SUIS CENSÉ ME CALMER ?! NOUS DEVONS BATTRE LAXUS DANS LES TROIS HEURES, OU SINON… !'' Rétorqua-t-il en se retournant vers les deux compères, avant que des runes ne se matérialisent autour d'eux.

''C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!'' S'écrièrent-ils, tandis que les runes formèrent un carré bloquant toutes les sorties.

''HUH ?!'' ''ET MERDE !'' ''UN ENCHANTEMENT ?!'' Firent-ils.

''Alors il y a des pièges d'enchantement placé partout dans la ville… ?!'' S'écria Jet.

''Je pense que nous devrions essayer de vaincre Freed en premier…'' Commenta Droy, tandis que la règle se matérialisa dans l'air.

**Règle : Seul le plus fort des mages piégés ici pourra sortir.**

C'est quoi cette règle ?!

''Huh ?! C-c'est quoi ça… ?!'' Demanda Droy.

''Est-ce qu'il nous dit de nous battre entre-nous ?!'' Demanda Jet.

Il doit battre Laxus ! Il doit sauver Bisca !

''COMME SI ON ALLAIT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DU GENRE ! PUTAIN DE BORDEL… !'' ''CE N'EST PAS JUSTE, FREED !'' S'écrièrent les deux mages de la Team Shadow Gear.

''Je suis désolé…'' Fit Arzak.

Il la sauvera !

''Je dois sauver Bisca. Je ne peux pas rester ici et ne rien faire.'' Déclara-t-il en sortant des pistolets.

Peu importe le prix !

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

''QUE SE PASSE-T-IL NATSU ?! AS-TU PLUS DE 80 ANS ?! OU ES-TU UNE STATUE ?!'' S'écria Makarof.

''PUTAIN ! POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS SORTIR ?!'' S'écria Natsu, tandis que de nouvelles runes s'inscrirent dans l'air.

''« Rapport sur la Battle of Fairy Tail »… ? Huh ?'' Fit le vieux Maître.

**Arzak vs Droy vs Jet.**

''Q… QUOI ?!'' S'écria le vieux Maître, surpris.

''Pourquoi ils se battent entre eux… ?'' Demanda le mage de feu, tout aussi surpris, restant quelques minutes silencieux à s'imaginer la raison de ce combat.

**Victoire : Arzak.**

* * *

''Je suis désolé…'' S'excusa Arzak, s'appuyant sur un mur et haletant pour reprendre son souffle, Jet et Droy étant inconscient dans la rue qui avait maintenant des trous, aussi bien au sol que sur les murs. ''Je suis vraiment désolé…'' Reprit-il en avançant tout en s'appuyant sur le mur.

* * *

**Jet et Droy ne peuvent plus combattre. Nombres de participants de Fairy Tail restants : 81.**

* * *

**Cathédrale de Cardia, centre de Magnolia.**

''Combien de temps vas-tu tenir, en regardant les fées combattre les fées ? Vieil homme…'' Déclara Laxus, assis sur les marches de la cathédrale.

* * *

''Il y a apparemment eu du bordel à Fairy Tail.'' Commenta un habitant, assis à une table de café avec un autre homme.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils ont de l'air de se battre l'un contre l'autre dans les rues !'' Demanda l'autre homme.

''« SE BATTRE » N'EST MÊME PAS LE MOT ! JE LES AI VU LÀ-BAS ! ILS ÉTAIENT TRÈS SÉRIEUX !'' S'écria une femme, un enfant l'enlaçant en regardant les deux hommes.

''Je me demande si la parade de la Fantasia va quand même bien se passer…'' Avoua l'homme, alors que Visitor s'envolant de l'intérieur du café avant de se rattraper et de monter sur le toit.

''ENCORE FAIRY TAIL ?!'' ''ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE AU MILIEU DE LA VILLE ?!'' Firent les deux hommes.

''Les habitants ? … Bien sûr… Les règles des enchantement ne sont faits que pour piéger les mages…'' Se fit Visitor en regardant les habitants.

''VISITOR !''

''Nab !''

''SI TU NE TE LAISSES PAS BATTRE, JE NE POURRAIS PAS ALLER COMBATTRE LAXUS !'' S'écria Nab, du sang coulant de son front.

''Ce n'est pas le temps pour que des nakamas se battent entre eux… Mais si tu veux te battre, alors… !'' S'exclama le danseur, s'élançant vers Nab.

* * *

''Laisse tomber, vieux fumeur !'' ''Tu peux parler, vieil homme !'' S'écrièrent Macao et Wakaba, se tenant le col de l'autre et s'apprêtant à donner un coup de poing au visage de l'autre.

* * *

''Désolé, mais je dois combattre Laxus !'' ''C'est moi qui le combattrais !'' Firent Max et Warren, s'apprêtant à lancer une attaque.

* * *

''Light Magic…'' Lança Tono.

''GUOOOH !'' Firent Mikuni et un autre mage, aveuglé.

* * *

''TU NE M'AURAS PAS AUSSI FACILEMENT !'' S'écria un mage en tendant un bâton magique vers un autre.

* * *

''Désolé…'' S'excusa Arzak, battant un mage en lui tirant dessus.

* * *

''JE TE BATTRAIS !'' S'écrièrent des mages en préparant leur magie.

* * *

''Prends ça !'' ''GUAAAH !'' Firent deux autres mages.

* * *

''VOUS NE ME VAINCREZ PAS !'' S'écria Micky Chickentiger de colère, une femme brune avec une robe au motif de tigre jaune et noir, des gants et des bottes en forme de pattes de chats ainsi que deux cornes sur sa tête.

''UWWAAAAAHH !'' Firent des filles, apeurées.

''Elle n'y va pas de main morte…'' Commenta Laki.

* * *

''Désolé !'' Fit un mage en frappant et vainquant un autre.

* * *

''TANT PIS ! AU CORPS-À-CORPS !'' S'écria un mage avec un bâton magique, fonçant pour frapper au visage un autre mage ayant une épée.

* * *

''Gah-…'' Fit un mage en tombant à terre, inconscient et crachant un peu de sang.

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

**Max vs Warren. Victoire : Warren.**

**Tono vs Mikuni vs Kulov. Victoire : Tono.**

**Micky : a éliminé 4 personnes.**

**Wakaba vs Macao. Le combat vient de commencer.**

''ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE, BANDES D'IDIOTS !'' S'écria Makarof.

''Il y a donc des pièges d'enchantements placés partout dans la ville… Et ceux qui sont piégés dedans doivent se combattre… C'est ce que Laxus voulait dire par « Battle of Fairy Tail »…'' Comprit Happy.

''Ngh… JE VEUX Y ALLER ! JE VEUX LES REJOINDRE ! C'EST QUOI CE TRUC AVEC LE MUR INVISIBLE ?!'' S'écria Natsu en essayant de forcer le passage.

''Qu'y aurait-il de bien à « les rejoindre », espèce d'idiot ?'' Réprimanda le vieux Maître en donnant un coup de tranche de la main sur la tête du rose, étendant son bras pour le frapper.

''C'EST COMME UN TOURNOI POUR TROUVER QUI EST LE PLUS FORT !'' S'écria le mage de feu en souriant.

''Ce n'est pas un tournoi… !'' Lui déclara le vieil homme. ''Des nakamas forcés à en éliminer d'autres…'' Commenta-t-il d'un air inquiet.

''Eh bien, c'est juste des combats, non ? On fait ça tout le temps.'' Lui déclara Natsu.

''QUEL PARTIE DE ÇA EST NORMAL ?!'' S'écria Makarof, irrité par la nonchalance du rose. ''LA VIE DE NOS NAKAMAS EST EN JEU ! TOUT LE MONDE EST EXTRÊMEMENT SÉRIEUX ! ET PERSONNE NE PENSE CORRECTEMENT EN DEHORS DE CETTE GUILDE !'' S'écria-t-il, le mage de feu le regardant de façon légèrement surpris. ''À ce rythme, tous ceux qui ont été pétrifiées vont finir en poussière, et ils ne reviendront jamais…'' Déclara-t-il de façon inquiète.

''Oh allez. Laxus ne ferait pas ça. C'est peut-être un crétin de temps en temps, mais c'est encore un membre de la guilde, non ?'' Sourit le mage de feu d'un air rassurant.

''Natsu…'' Fit le vieil homme de façon surpris.

''C'est juste un festival de combat… ALORS POURQUOI JE NE PEUX PAS SORTIR ?!'' S'écria-t-il en essayant une nouvelle fois de forcer à passer, Happy volant autour de lui tout en traversant à chaque fois le mur.

''Je peux y passer normalement.'' Constata le chat bleu.

''J'ai plus de 80 ans… ? Je trouve ça difficile à avaler…'' Avoua-t-il.

« Tu considères vraiment Laxus comme l'un de tes nakamas, même maintenant… ? Tu penses réellement… Qu'il n'irait pas aussi loin… ? » Pensa le vieux Maître, surpris. « Pourtant… » Reprit-il, serrant la main alors que les runes changèrent de nouveau.

**Temps restants : 2 heures 18 minutes.**

**Combattants restants : 42.**

« QUARANTE-DEUX ?! Avec juste le fait que des nakamas se battent entre eux, il y a déjà moins de la moitié d'entre nous… ! » Pensa Makarof, surpris.

* * *

''La forêt de l'est… La forêt de l'est… La maison… De Polyussica-san… Il faut… Que je sorte de la ville…'' Se fit Reedus, courant vers la sortie, avant de se cogner à un mur invisible, l'empêchant ainsi de passer. ''Que… N-NE ME DÎTES PAS QU'IL Y A UN ENCHANTEMENT TOUT AUTOUR DE LA VILLE !'' S'écria-t-il, avant de pâlir soudainement.

''Je ne permettrais aucune violation de mes règles.'' Commença la voix de Freed, des runes se rassemblant au même endroit en face de Reedus, qui pâlit de plus en plus.

''C… C'est quoi ça ? … Les caractères…'' Se fit le peintre.

''Laxus a été très clair…'' Reprit la voix de Freed, les runes commençant à former son corps.

''FREED ?!'' S'écria le peintre.

''Le champ de bataille est Magnolia.'' Déclara-t-il, sa main cachant la partie gauche de son visage alors que les runes disparurent quand il fut complètement formé. ''Si tu es un mage, alors combat moi. Montre-moi ta force.'' Déclara-t-il, alors que le peintre sortit sa palette. ''Ceci est ce que je décris comme la loi.'' Déclara-t-il, un sceau fait de runes apparaissant au niveau de son doigt.

* * *

Putain, mais où est Laxus ?! Stupide jeu de cache-cache !

Il pourrait être n'importe où dans Magnolia ! Même dans les endroits les plus improbables !

Un endroit improbable… ?

Ce magasin de vêtements fashion « Misyanyoka » pourrait être une bonne cachette…

Ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

''Ah ! C'est toi, Gray !'' Fit Bixcrow, attendant un mage dans le magasin.

''C'est toi Gray !'' ''C'est toi Gray !'' Firent ses poupées volantes.

''Bixcrow…'' Répondit simplement le mage de glace.

''Hey… Amusons-nous un peu !'' Fit l'homme masqué en tirant sa langue.

* * *

Il va leur faire payer ! Comment ose-t-il faire ça à sa sœur et aux autres ?!

Dès qu'il les trouvera, il leur fera payer !

''LAXUS ! OÙ ES-TU ?!'' S'écria Elfman, courant dans les rues bondées de touristes avant de remarquer une femme qui le fixer au milieu de la foule. ''EVERGREEN ?!'' Reconnut-il. ''SOIS MAUDITE ! SI TU ES UN HOMME, ALORS NE PRENDS PAS D'OTAGES !'' S'écria-t-il, courant vers elle tout en bousculant les touristes. ''RENDS LEURS APPARENCES NORMALES À NEE-CHAN ET AUX AUTRES !'' Reprit-il, avant que la brune ne lève ses lunettes, le blanc baissant de suite la tête pour ne pas se transformer en pierre mais continuant de courir vers le seul membre féminin de la Team Raijinshuu. Evergreen profita de ce moment pour l'attaquer, l'envoyant valser dans un magasin de fleurs tandis que les touristes tentèrent de fuir la nouvelle zone de combat.

''Tu sais, j'aime les fleurs. Après tout, elles me vont bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne trouves pas… ?'' Sourit-elle, alors qu'une bête se releva de l'endroit où Elfman avait atterri.

''Rends l'apparence normal de nee-chan et des autres.'' Déclara le mage du Take Over sous sa forme complète de bête, un bandeau autour des yeux tout en sortant du magasin.

''Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me vaincre aveugle ?'' Demanda-t-elle, un sourire confiant au visage alors que la bête fonça vers elle en envoyant un coup de poing, la femme aux cheveux châtains esquivant sans souci.

''ICI !'' S'écria Elfman en tentant d'écraser la femme, qui semblait voler dans l'air.

''Je vois… Tu as un odorat de bête…'' Comprit-elle en s'éloignant un peu du mage tout en souriant. ''Mais j'ai bien peur que tu sois déjà piégé dans mon Fairy Dust…'' S'exclama-t-elle, une sorte de poussière entourant le mage du Take Over. ''Fairy Bomb : Gremlin !'' Lança-t-elle, engouffrant Elfman dans une série d'explosion, le rendant inconscient et réduisant en lambeaux son bandeau. ''Tu sais, j'aime les statues. Car même la plus hideuse des bêtes peut être considérées comme belle une fois transformer en statue.'' Sourit-elle, avant d'attraper les cheveux d'Elfman et de soulever sa tête. ''Maintenant, regarde moi dans les yeux. Abandonne toi à la beauté.'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant de façon mauvaise tout en enlevant ses lunettes.

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

**Elfman vs Evergreen. Victoire : Evergreen.**

**Combattants restants : 41.**

''Même Elfman s'est fait battre…'' Commenta Happy en lisant les runes.

''Nghh… Et Gray est dehors avec Bixcrow… Je veux les rejoindre…'' Déclara Natsu.

''LES RAIJINSHUU SE DÉPLACENT !'' Comprit le chat bleu.

« Laxus… » Pensa Makarof, commençant à perdre ses moyens et à transpirer.

''GUUUUUAAAAHHH !'' S'écria Reedus, un peu noircis et de la fumée partant de son corps, avant de s'écraser dans une maison.

''Battle of Fairy Tail… Combattants restants : 40.'' Commenta Freed, tenant son épée de la main droite.

**Fairy Tail.**

**Freed vs Reedus. Victoire : Freed.**

''ILS ONT VAINCU REEDUS !'' S'écria Happy.

''Ugh… Freed est plutôt balèze… !'' Commenta Natsu, alors que Makarof resta à regarder les runes encore et encore, sont visage déformé par l'impuissance et l'inquiétude.

''CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT POUR CE GENRE DE COMMENTAIRE ! REEDUS ÉTAIT CENSÉ AMENÉ DES MÉDICAMENTS POUR SOIGNER LA PÉTRIFICATION !'' Sermonna le chat bleu.

''Il n'y en a pas vraiment besoin, étant donné qu'il bluffe.'' Répondit le rose, bras croisé.

''Oh ? Tu penses que je bluff, Natsu ?''

''LAXUS !'' S'écrièrent les trois mages.

''C'est une projection de pensée…'' Reconnut Happy, voyant le blond grésiller un peu.

''Que fais-tu ici, Natsu ?'' Demanda le mage de foudre, ne se préoccupant pas du commentaire du chat.

''TA GUEULE ! JE NE PEUX PAS SORTIR !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, énervé.

''Laxus… Crétin…'' Jura Makarof.

''Tes alliés… Non, tu les appelles tes « enfants », n'est-ce pas… Eh bien, qu'est-ce que ça fait de voir ses enfants se battre les uns contre les autres jusqu'à l'épuisement ?'' Demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois au visage. ''Ah… Avec Natsu et Erza étant tous les deux hors du champ de bataille, je suppose que personnes dehors a le potentiel pour battre les Raijinshuu.'' Déclara-t-il, le vieux Maître restant un moment silencieux. ''Est-ce que tu te rends ?'' Sourit-il.

''Laxus…'' Trembla Makarof.

''IL RESTE ENCORE GRAY ! IL EST AUSSI FORT QUE NATSU ! IL NE S'EST PAS ENCORE FAIT BATTRE PAR LES RAIJINSHUU !'' S'écria Happy.

''AUSSI FORT QUE MOI ?! CE TYPE ?!'' S'indigna le mage de feu.

''Eh bien, il l'est, n'est-ce pas ?'' Rétorqua le chat.

''Gray… ?! Hahaha…'' Rit le blond, élargissant un large sourire de confiance. ''Alors vous avez de grands espoir pour ce loser, huh ?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant.

''Je ne sous-estimerais pas Gray si j'étais toi, Laxus.'' Déclara le vieux Maître, son visage s'assombrissant un peu à cause de la colère.

* * *

''YAHOOO !'' S'écria Bixcrow, donnant un coup de pied dans les jambes de Gray, qui esquiva en sautant. ''VOLER MES BÉBÉS !''

''Allons-y !'' ''Ouais !'' Firent les poupées, tirant des rayons magique que le mage de glace esquiva.

''LINE FORMATION !'' S'écria le mage de la Team Raijinshuu, les poupées arrêtant leurs attaques et se rassemblant en se mettant les uns sur les autres, formant une colonne, avant d'envoyer une vague de magie tranchante vers Gray, qui esquiva en sautant par-dessus la tête d'un mannequin. ''TU N'ES PAS MAUVAIS, GRAY ! SUIVANT : VICTORY FORMATION !'' S'écria-t-il en souriant et en pointant le disciple d'Ul du doigt, restant un moment dans la même position avant de perdre le sourire quand il ne vit pas ses poupées bouger. ''QU'EST-CE QUI NE VAS PAS LES BÉBÉS ?!'' S'écria-t-il en se retournant vers ses poupées, qui étaient toutes les cinq gelés dans des blocs de glaces. ''QUOI ?! QUAND A-T-IL… ?!'' Fit-il, avant de prendre un coup de genou dans le menton de la part de Gray, le faisant voler de quelques mètres en arrière.

''ICE MAKE : HAMMER !'' S'écria le mage de glace, formant un énorme marteau pour écraser Bixcrow.

''X FORMATION !'' S'écria-t-il en formant un X avec ses bras, alors que des mannequins bloquèrent l'attaque avec leur tête, volant mais leur corps restant toujours figé.

''Quoi ?!'' Fit Gray, surpris.

''Mon SEIDR Magic, « Human Possession », me permet d'implanter des âmes dans des poupées. Tu peux peut-être geler leur corps, mais pas leurs âmes. Je peux donc les transférer dans de nouveaux corps.'' Expliqua Bixcrow en tirant la langue.

''Corps…'' ''Corps…'' Répétèrent les mannequins, alors qu'un ours en peluche se mit à voler pour les rejoindre.

''DANS CE CAS, JE SUPPOSE QUE JE N'AI PLUS QU'À TE GELER TOI !'' S'écria le mage de glace.

''VAS-Y, SI TU PENSES POUVOIR LE FAIRE !'' Répondit le mage Raijinshuu, alors que les mannequins et l'ourson se mirent dans le champ de tir de Gray pour l'empêcher de geler le mage, qui courut vers la sortie du magasin.

''PUTAIN DE… TU T'ENFUIS MAINTENANT ?!'' S'écria-t-il, mettant une main sur l'anneau de clés des esprits. ''Les gars, je suis sûr qu'il va tenter de me piéger. Vous pourriez assurer mes arrières ?'' Demanda-t-il tout en s'élançant à la poursuite du mage adversaire, n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part des esprits.

''HOHOHOHO !'' S'amusa Bixcrow, courant dans les rues de la ville.

''ARRÊTE-TOI MAINTENANT !'' Ordonna le mage de glace, continuant de poursuivre le Raijinshuu avant qu'il ne tourne dans une ruelle étroite. ''CE TROU DU CUL !'' Jura-t-il en entrant lui aussi dans la ruelle, s'arrêtant et recherchant le mage adverse.

''Je suis là-haut, Gray.'' Appela Bixcrow, se tenant en hauteur en faisant un grand écart avec ses jambes, ses pieds s'appuyant sur les murs des deux maisons.

''Putain… QU'EST-CE QUE T'ESSAYES DE FAIRE ?!'' Demanda-t-il en regardant le mage adverse.

''Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je veux juste jouer, comme mes bébés.'' Répondit le Raijinshuu, alors que des runes apparurent aux deux extrémités de la ruelle.

''UN ENCHANTEMENT ?!'' S'écria Gray, surpris, alors que des runes se formèrent dans l'air.

**Tant que leur combat ne sera pas fini, ceux qui sont dans cette barrière ne pourront pas utiliser la magie.**

''UN PIÈGE ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace en écarquillant les yeux.

''C'est dans des moments comme ça que les Remote-Control-Style Magic brillent.'' Sourit Bixcrow, alors qu'un mannequin se montra à l'une des extrémités.

''LES MANNEQUINS ?!'' S'écria Gray, avant de mettre ses bras dans une position de défense pour parer du mieux que possible le rayon magique du mannequin, reculant de plusieurs pas et crachant du sang alors que les autres mannequins apparurent à chaque extrémité de la ruelle, se mettant en paires, et tirèrent eux aussi sur le mage de glace.

''HYAHAHAHA ! IL SEMBLERAIT QUE LE GRAND GRAY NE SOIT D'AUCUNE UTILITÉ SANS SA MAGIE !'' S'amusa Bixcrow, son adversaire souriant tandis qu'un coup de poing lumineux détruisit le mannequin. ''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-il, surpris.

''Hehe… Qui t'as dit que j'étais seul ?'' Demanda Gray en se retournant vers lui, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche tandis que les autres mannequins se firent détruirent les uns après les autres, Loki et Virgo se tenant à la place des mannequins.

''LOKI ?!'' S'écria Bixcrow, avant de remarquer l'anneau de clés attachées à la ceinture de Gray. ''T'ES CONSTELLATIONNISTE ?!'' Demanda-t-il.

''Non. Je ne sais pas invoquer les esprits.'' Répondit le mage de glace en souriant.

''Mais nous pouvons ouvrir nous-même nos portes quand nous n'avons plus de Maître.'' Ajouta Virgo, affichant sur le côté de sa cuisse de la jambe gauche l'emblème de Fairy Tail en noir alors que le disciple d'Ul sauta entre les murs.

''IMPOSIBLE !'' S'écria Bixcrow, avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans le visage, le faisant tomber à terre. ''CE TYPE… APRÈS AVOIR REÇU AUTANT DE DÉGÂTS DE MES BÉBÉS… ?!'' S'écria-t-il, en se relevant, le mage de glace souriant narquoisement avant de s'élancer vers le Raijinshuu, lui donnant plusieurs coups de poings que Bixcrow ne put esquiver.

''GUOOOOOOOH !'' S'écria le mage de glace, s'apprêtant à donner un dernier coup de poing avant de recevoir un rayon magique dans le dos de la part de l'ours en peluche, le faisant perdre équilibre.

''MERDE !'' Jura Loki en observant l'ourson, avant de l'attraper et de le frapper au sol, alors que les runes s'évaporèrent.

''Hahaha… Game Over, Gray…'' Haleta Bixcrow en s'approchant du mage de glace, qui se releva d'un coup et lui donna un coup de poing dans le menton. ''Im… Impossible…'' Articula-t-il, avant de tomber sur le sol, inconscient, Gray tombant lui aussi au sol.

''Oy, Gray… !'' Appela Loki en courant vers le mage de glace, avant de se détendre en voyant qu'il était inconscient.

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

**Bixcrow vs Gray. Victoire : Gray. Gray ne peut plus combattre.**

**Combattants restants : 28.**

''HA ! JE TE L'AVAIS DIT !'' S'écria Happy, un sourire vainqueur au visage alors que Laxus semblait extrêmement irrité et en colère du résultat.

''Tu vois, tu n'aurais pas du le sous-estimer.'' Déclara Makarof, lui et Natsu souriant avec confiance alors que le blond se mit lui aussi à sourire.

''Hehehe…'' Rit-il, à l'incompréhension des trois autres. ''Effectivement, Gray a vaincu Bixcrow. Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il ne peut plus se battre lui aussi.'' Déclara-t-il, les trois mages perdant leur sourire. ''Et maintenant ? Qui va battre le reste de la Team Raijinshuu ?'' Demanda-t-il avec confiance.

''GAJEEL !'' S'écria Happy.

''Oh, lui ?'' Demanda Laxus, gardant son sourire. ''Je suis désolé, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir prendre part à ce jeu !'' S'amusa-t-il. ''Ce n'est pas comme si il s'inquiétait pour la guilde de toute manière.'' Déclara-t-il, alors que Makarof baissa la tête et trembla.

''JE SUIS ENCORE LÀ !'' Hurla le mage de feu.

''Et que vas-tu exactement faire coincé ici, Natsu ?'' Demanda le mage de foudre d'un air amusé.

''Très bien, c'en est assez…'' Déclara soudainement le vieux Maître, avant de se retourner vers son petit-fils. ''Je me rends. Tu as gagné, Laxus. Alors s'il te plaît, arrête ça.'' Supplia-t-il, un visage triste et suppliant.

''JII-CHAN !'' S'écria Natsu, alors que le blond eut un large sourire supérieur.

''Eh bien. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Le Grand Maître de Fairy Tail, accepter sa propre pathétique défaite aussi facilement ? Non. Si tu veux vraiment te rendre, alors tu le feras après m'avoir donné le titre de Maître de Fairy Tail.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant d'un large sourire mauvais, son visage s'assombrissant un peu alors que le vieil homme resta bouche bée, surpris et choqué.

''C'EST DE LA TRICHE LAXUS ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ?! T'AS PEUR DE MOI ?! HUH ?!'' S'écria le rose, en colère.

''Espèce de… Alors c'est ça ce que tu veux…'' Comprit Makarof, tremblant de colère.

''Il ne reste plus qu'un peu plus d'une heure et demi avant que les filles ne tombent en poussières. Tu devrais vraiment y accorder beaucoup d'attention à ça !'' Sourit le blond.

''Ngh…'' Trembla le vieux Maître.

''Si tu veux vraiment mettre un terme à ça, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est prendre le mégaphone de la guilde, et annoncé à toute la ville que tu renonces ta position de Maître de Fairy Tail à Laxus.'' Déclara le mage de foudre. ''Cependant, je vais te donner un peu de temps. Mais réfléchis-y. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi ? Ta propre position ? Ou la vie des membres de ta guilde ?'' Demanda-t-il en commençant à grésiller.

''ATTENDS ICI !'' S'écria Natsu en courant vers le blond, s'apprêtant à donner un coup de poing mais tapant dans le vide, Laxus ayant disparu au moment où le poing allait le toucher alors que le rose trébucha et roula sur plusieurs mètres, finissant dans le mur, tête au sol et pied vers le plafond.

''J'avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une projection de pensée…'' Rappela Happy.

''PUTAIN ! ESSAYAIT D'AGIR COMME SI IL S'AGISSAIT DU PLUS FORT ALORS QU'IL NE COMBAT MÊME PAS ! ESSAYAIT DE PRENDRE LA PLACE DU MAÎTRE !'' S'indigna le mage de feu, restant dans sa position.

''Pour être honnête, ça ne me déplairait pas de donner ma place de Maître…'' Avoua le vieil homme.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu, choqué.

''Cependant…'' Reprit-il. ''Je ne peux pas donner ma place à Laxus. Il manque de très loin de cœur et de conviction pour me prendre cette place.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Mais… À ce rythme… Ils vont tous finir en poussière…'' Déclara Happy en regardant les filles.

''PUTAIN ! IL N'Y A PERSONNE DEHORS QUI POURRAIT VAINCRE LAXUS ?!'' S'énerva Makarof.

''IL EST DEVANT TOI !'' S'écria Natsu.

''Tu ne sert à rien si tu ne peux pas sortir de cette enchantement…'' Déclara le chat bleu, avant qu'un morceau de métal ne soit lancé de derrière le comptoir du bar.

''Je suis là…'' Articula Gajeel en se montrant de derrière le comptoir, mangeant un morceau de métal dans sa bouche.

''GAJEEL ?!'' ''NE MANGE PAS LA VAISSELLE !'' S'écrièrent Natsu et Happy.

''Gajeel ?!'' « Il est plutôt fort, et si il devenait sérieux… » ''Tu… Tu ferais vraiment ça ?'' Demanda Makarof, légèrement surpris.

''Ouais… J'ai besoin de me défouler un peu de toute façon. Et puis, ce truc m'intéresse beaucoup.'' Sourit le mage d'acier, marchant vers la sortie avant de se cogner au mur invisible, aux chocs des trois autres mages. ''Huh… ?! … C'est quoi ça… ?!'' Demanda-t-il en mettant une main sur le mur.

''TOI AUSSI ?!'' S'écrièrent les trois mages en même temps.

**Règle : Ceux ayant plus de 80 ans ou étant en pierre ne peuvent passer.**

''C… C'est quoi ce bordel… ?'' Demanda Happy.

* * *

''GUAAAH !'' Firent les mages de Fairy Tail, pris dans une explosion alors qu'Evergreen les regarda du haut d'un bâtiment.

''Eh bien eh bien… Vous êtes vraiment faible…'' Commenta la femme aux cheveux châtains.

* * *

''PUTAIN ! PAS ENCORE !'' S'écrièrent Nab et un autre mage, tous les deux blessés et piéger dans un autre enchantement les forçant à se battre entre eux.

* * *

Il… Sauvera… Bisca !

Même si… Il… Doit en mourir !

''Freed…'' Reconnut Arzak en voyant le susnommé se mettre sur sa route. ''À cause de tes fichus enchantements… J'ai été forcé de blesser mes nakamas… Tout en me disant tout le long… Que c'était pour rendre à Bisca son apparence normal…'' Avoua-t-il, regardant le mage des runes avec de la haine. ''GUNS MAGIC : TORNADO SHOT !'' S'écria-t-il en sortant deux pistolets, tirant des tornades vers le mage alors que ce dernier coupa la tornade en deux à l'aide de son épée, annulant ainsi l'attaque d'Arzak. ''MES BALLES MAGIQUES ONT ÉTÉ COUPÉES EN DEUX ?!'' S'écria-t-il de surprise, le vert le regardant d'un air sérieux avant que le tireur ne gonfle ses joues en regardant vers le ciel. ''C… C'est quoi ça… ?'' Demanda-t-il en tenant sa gorge, toussant un peu. ''Je ne peux…'' Fit-il, toussant encore un peu avant de tomber sur ses genoux. ''T… Tu… As… Une magie… Vraiment bizarre… En dehors… De ces enchantements…'' Commenta-t-il, avant de tomber à terre, inconscient, ses bras longeant son corps, alors que des runes commencèrent à disparaître.

**Dans cet enchantement, ceux qui utilisent la magie seront privés d'oxygène.**

''J'ai simplement utilisé mes runes à leur plus grand effet. Une fois que mes règles sont établies, tu ne peux espérer vaincre le créateur.'' Commenta le mage des runes en commençant à sortir du cercle que formait l'enchantement. ''Battle of Fairy Tail. Il ne reste plus que deux.'' Se déclara-t-il.

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

''Il ne reste plus que deux personnes ?!'' S'écria Makarof, surpris.

''POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE PEUX FOUTREMENT PAS SORTIR D'ICI, HUH ?! ARRÊTE DE ME COPIER !'' S'écria Natsu, énervé tout en dévisageant Gajeel du regard.

''Comme si je le savais !'' Rétorqua le mage d'acier.

''TU M'ÉNERVES VRAIMENT MAINTENANT ! PUTAIN !'' S'écria le rose.

''JE NE FAIS RIEN, OK ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de fer.

''Deux… ?'' Se demanda le vieil homme en se retournant vers les deux dragons slayers, qui le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. ''NE ME DÎTES QU'IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE CES DEUX-LÀ ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

''NOUS NE SOMMES MÊME PAS COMPTÉS DANS LE NOMBRE ?!'' S'écria Happy.

« Est-ce que tout Fairy Tail est vraiment tombé à cause de nakamas qui se battent contre des nakamas, et les Raijinshuu finissant le reste ?! » Se demanda le Maître en baissant la tête vers le sol. « Il ne nous reste plus aucun mage pour combattre… Est-ce vraiment la fin… ? » Pensa-t-il.

''AAAH ! IL N'Y A PAS D'AUTRE CHOIX DANS CE CAS ! JE VAIS DEVOIR RESSUSCITER ERZA !'' S'écria le mage de feu en se dirigeant vers la susnommée.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écrièrent les trois autres, choqués.

''Ah ! Et juste au moment où je pensais avoir une chance de marquer un point face à elle… !'' Rajouta le dragon slayer de feu.

''A… ATTENDS UN PEU ! C… COMMENT VEUX-TU… ?!'' S'écria Makarof.

''Si je brûle la pierre, ça partira, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un air très sérieux et interrogateur.

''QUOOOOOIIIIIII ?!'' S'écria le vieux Maître, choqué.

''Eh bien, on ne saura pas tant que je n'aurais pas essayé.'' Déclara-t-il.

''OH SI ON LE SAIT ! ARRÊTE-TOI MAINTENANT ! TU VEUX ESSAYER DE LA TUER ?!'' S'écria le vieil homme, alors que le rose coucha la statue d'Erza et alluma un feu sur sa main. ''NATSU, ÉTEINT CE FEU MAINTENANT !'' S'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

''Tu sais… Tu es plutôt pervers là…'' Commenta Gajeel, voyant le fils d'Igneel approchait ses mains de la poitrine d'Erza, tandis qu'une fissure apparut sur le visage de la statue.

''WOOOOUUUUUAAAAAAHHHH !'' S'écrièrent les mages.

''OH MERDE ! JE L'AI BRISÉ ! DE LA COLLE ! ON A BESOIN DE COLLE ! HAPPY, VA CHERCHER DE LA COLLE !'' S'écria-t-il.

''AYE SIR !'' S'écria le chat.

''ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! TU PENSES QUE ÇA VA LA RÉPARER ?! TU FERAIS MIEUX DE FAIRE FONDRE MON MÉTAL AVEC TON FEU POUR QU'ON LA SOUDE !'' S'écria le fils de Metalicana, paniquant lui aussi et transformant sa main en marteau.

''BANDE D'IDIOTS… !'' S'écria Makarof, tandis que la fissure s'étendit encore plus.

''OUAAAAAAAAA !'' S'écria le rose. ''JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !'' S'écria-t-il tout en s'agenouillant et en joignant les mains, se courbant très rapidement d'un air demandant pardon et se relevant plusieurs fois de suite tandis que la pierre se brisa entièrement, la rousse se relevant un peu sur ses mains et regardant les mages d'un air interrogateur, qui la regardèrent d'un air surpris alors qu'Happy possédait la colle entre ses pattes.

''J'ai chaud…'' Commenta-t-elle, avant de durcir son regard. ''C'était ta faute, Natsu ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le susnommé commençant à trembler. ''À QUOI PENSES-TU JOUER BORDEL ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, énervée tout en frappant les deux dragons slayers.

''POURQUOI MOI AUSSI ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de fer.

''ERZA EST REVENUE !'' S'enjoua Happy.

''Erza… Mais comment… ?'' Demanda le Maître en la regardant d'un air perdu.

''Je ne sais pas moi-même… Peut-être s'agit-il de mon œil droit…'' Proposa-t-elle, mettant sa main autour de son œil droit alors que le vieux Maître repensa à la blessure de la rousse à cet œil.

« Bien sûr ! Étant donné que les effets ont été à moitié prix dans l'œil artificiel, la moitié des effets de la magie ont été absorbé par l'œil ! » S'écria-t-il mentalement.

''Erza, est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Happy en volant vers elle.

''Ouais… Je pouvais entendre tout.'' Répondit-elle.

« ON PEUT LE FAIRE ! IL EST TEMPS DE CONTRE-ATTAQUER ! » S'écria de nouveau Makarof dans sa tête, un large sourire au visage.

**Combattants restants : 3.**

''Et maintenant que je suis revenue à l'action, le compteur vient d'augmenter aussi… Un système plutôt intelligent…'' Commenta-t-elle.

''Il y a donc trois personnes : Erza, Natsu et Gajeel.'' Comprit le chat bleu.

**Combattant restants : 4.**

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria Makarof, surpris.

''Ça a encore augmenté… ?'' Demanda Gajeel.

''QUI ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu en se retournant vers les statues. ''TOUT LE MONDE EST ENCORE STATUFIÉ, ALORS QUI ?!'' S'écria-t-il, la chevalière se mettant à sourire.

''Il semblerait que cet homme à décider de prendre part à la bataille.'' Déclara-t-elle.

* * *

La Battle of Fairy Tail, huh ?

Il s'agit sans doute d'un plan organisait par Laxus. D'ailleurs, ces runes sont ceux de l'un des membres de son équipe… Freed, si il se souvenait bien.

Peu importe. Il s'agit d'un ennemi du Maître. Et il l'éliminera si il faut.

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

''IL EST TEMPS DE CONTRE-ATTAQUER !'' S'écria Makarof en pointant la sortie, la rousse courant de suite en-dehors de la guilde.

''Pourquoi… On ne peut pas sortir… ?'' Demandèrent Gajeel et Natsu en se collant au mur invisible.

* * *

**Cathédrale de Cardia, centre de Magnolia.**

''Donc, Erza est revenue à la normale, et Mystogan et ici, huh… En m'incluant moi, cela fait le top trois des combattants de Fairy Tail…'' Sourit Laxus en regardant les runes. ''Oui… C'est comme ça qu'un Festival devrait se passer…''

* * *

**Rues de Magnolia.**

''Erza-chan, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici avec ces accoutrements ?'' Demanda un habitant, en tenue de fermier et avec une houe.

''Tous les gens de votre guilde se sont combattus et ont causé pas mal de dégâts…'' Ajouta sa femme.

''Je me dois de m'excuser. Nous nous préparons pour le festival.'' Sourit la chevalière en les regardant, sans ralentir.

''Il s'agit d'une préparation plutôt bizarre…'' Commenta l'homme.

''Eh bien, attendez de voir le grand évènement !'' Sourit la rousse.

''Bien sûr !'' ''Cessez juste un peu de vous battre, ok ?'' Fit le couple.

Qu'ils cessent de se battre… ?

Erza voudrait bien. Elle le souhaite même. Si Laxus n'avait pas créé son petit jeu, il n'y aurait même pas eu de bagarre depuis le début.

Mais là n'est pas là question ! Les habitants s'inquiètent pour le festival, et Fairy Tail tiendra leur promesse ! Le festival se déroulera comme prévu !

Elle vaincra Laxus !

''Huh ?!'' Fit Erza, ressentant une attaque arrivait sur elle et regardant vers le ciel, esquivant ainsi de nombreuses flèches.

Evergreen… Elle veut la combattre ?

Tant mieux. Il vaut mieux la vaincre en premier, avant que les autres filles ne finissent en poussières.

''Maintenant, peux-tu me dire comment as-tu fait pour te dé-pétrifier toi-même ? Non que ça a une importance. Après tout, les choses seront bien plus drôle de cette façon.'' Déclara la femme aux cheveux châtains, regardant la rousse à partir du toit d'un bâtiment.

''Evergreen…''

''Tu m'irrites vraiment. Te faire appeler « Titania »… Je suis la seule reine des fées !'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant tout en regardant la mage aux armures d'un air supérieur, avant de sauter et de voler autour de l'endroit où cette dernière se trouvait.

''De la poussière ?'' Demanda l'écarlate, alors que la Raijinshuu sourit

''FAIRY BOMB : GREMLIN !'' S'écria-t-elle en faisant exploser la zone où se trouvait Erza, cette dernière sautant vers elle et s'ex-quipant de longues épées dans chaque main tout en attaquant son adversaire, coupant en trois morceaux une grosse cheminée. ''Ha ! Pas mauvais, Erza !'' S'écria la femme aux cheveux châtains tout en volant pour s'éloigner un peu de la susnommée.

''Dire que tu es la première à te montrer… Si je te bats, je rendrais leur apparence normale aux autres !'' S'écria la mage aux armures.

''Et tu penses réellement pouvoir faire ça ?'' Demanda la Raijinshuu en levant ses lunettes.

''ÇA NE MARCHERA PAS !'' S'écria la rousse en fermant son œil gauche, mais en gardant ouvert son œil droit alors qu'Evergreen la regarda d'un air surpris, étonnée qu'elle ne se transforme pas en pierre avant qu'elle n'esquive un coup d'épée de l'écarlate.

''Je vois…'' Fit-elle en rebondissant sur sa main. ''Je ne savais pas que tu possède un œil artificiel…'' Déclara-t-elle en se rattrapant sur le bord du toit, faisant face à la rousse. ''Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à utiliser une autre sorte de magie.'' Déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras. ''FAIRY MACHINE GUN : LEPRECHAUN !'' S'écria-t-elle en balançant ses bras sur le côté, envoyant plusieurs volées de longues aiguilles assez destructrices pour détruire un morceau du toit, alors que l'écarlate s'élança vers elle. ''VOYONS SI TU PEUX ESQUIVER MON TORRENT D'AIGUILLES !'' S'écria-t-elle, la chevalière esquivant les aiguilles et tranchant ceux dont elle ne pouvait pas esquiver, pour ensuite attaquer la position d'Evergreen, qui esquiva encore une fois en s'envolant, mais continuant d'envoyer des aiguilles vers la reine des fées. ''Trop lente !'' S'écria-t-elle, avant de s'envoler.

''ATTENDS !'' Ordonna Titania, poursuivant la Raijinshuu tout en esquivant les aiguilles qu'elle envoyée, avant de courir dans les couloirs d'un bâtiment de réception de fêtes.

''Dire que tu arrives à esquiver toutes ces aiguilles… Tu n'es pas mauvaises.'' Commenta-t-elle, avant de sourire sadiquement. ''Cependant, que se passerait-il si je venais à doubler les aiguilles ?'' Demanda-t-elle, l'écarlate se demandant ce dont elle voulait dire alors que le nombre d'aiguilles qu'Evergreen envoya doubla.

''Ngh… Agh…'' Fit Erza, se faisant un peu débordée et attaquée par les aiguilles au niveau des bras et des jambes, bien que les blessures qu'elles occasionnés étaient minimes.

''AHAHAHAHAH ! À partir de maintenant, le titre de Titania m'appartient ! Je suis la vraie reine des fées !'' S'exclama la mage aux cheveux châtains, tandis que les bottes de la mage aux armure disparurent, laissant place à des épées qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts de pieds, coupant ainsi plus d'aiguilles et ne se faisant plus toucher par cette dernière alors qu'Evergreen pâlit. ''IM… IMPOSSIBLE !'' S'écria-t-elle, la chevalière balançant les épées de ses pieds vers elle. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !'' Cria-t-elle de peur, se faisant accrocher les bras au mur par les épées, qui s'étaient plantés dans le dit mur avec les manches de sa robe tandis que les aiguilles disparurent.

''Tu es peut-être insupportable, mais tu es quand même une membre de Fairy Tail. Et je respecte ça. Si tu veux te faire appeler Titania, alors vas-y. Je ne sais même pas qui m'a donné ce surnom de prime abord.'' Déclara Erza, la femme aux cheveux châtains la regardant en la dévisageant. ''Maintenant, si tu arrêtes ces conneries et retourne tout le monde à la normal, alors je ne te blesserais pas.'' Déclara-t-elle, l'autre femme se mettant à sourire à ces mots.

''Ohohoh… Ne serais-tu pas un peu naïve ? Mon Stone Eyes à plus de pouvoir que ça, tu sais. Comme commander à distance.'' Déclara-t-elle, sous le regard interrogateur de la rousse tandis que son sourire s'élargit. ''MAINTENANT, ENLÈVE TOUS TES VÊTEMENTS ET AGENOUILLE-TOI DEVANT MOI ! SI TU NE LE FAIS PAS… ALORS JE TRANSFORMERAIS EN POUSSIÈRE TOUTES CES FILLES PÉTRIFIÉES !'' S'écria-t-elle, au choc de la chevalière, qui regarda de côté tout en utilisant sa magie pour enlever ses vêtements.

''Je vois…'' Déclara-t-elle, avant de s'ex-quiper de son Tenrin no Yoroi, une trentaine d'épées, lances et haches flottant autour d'elle alors qu'elle arbora un regard très dur envers Evergreen. ''Si tu penses que perdre ou gagner est plus important que ta propre vie, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''Quoi ?'' Fit stupidement la Raijinshuu, écarquillant les yeux et commençant à transpirer à très grosses gouttes.

''En prenant ta vie, je vengerais toutes celle que tu auras tuée.'' Déclara la chevalière, alors que la femme de la Team Raijinshuu transpira et pâlit de plus en plus fort, se transformant peu à peu en cascade.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !'' Cria-t-elle, avant que la mage en armure ne lui donne un coup de poing dans le visage.

''Et c'est comme ça que l'on bluffe.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''JE ME RENDS !'' S'écria Evergreen.

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

''Huh ?!'' Firent les filles et les mages qui étaient restés dans la guilde, surpris de voir les filles se dé-pétrifier.

''Qu'est-ce que Juvia faisait ?'' Se demanda la mage d'eau.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Cana.

''Où…'' Fit Levy.

''AAAHH !'' S'écrièrent les garçons.

''VOUS ÊTES TOUTES REVENUS !'' S'écria Natsu.

''Quoi ?'' Firent les filles, confuses.

**Evergreen vs Erza. Victoire : Erza.**

« Beau travail, Erza. Les otages sont maintenant libres. Et que vas-tu faire maintenant, Laxus ? » Se dit mentalement Makarof, arborant un large sourire victorieux.

* * *

**Cathédrale de Cardia, centre de Magnolia.**

''… SOIS MAUDITE… !'' S'écria Laxus, les veines apparaissant sur son front à cause de la colère. ''COMMENT EVER A-T-ELLE PU SE FAIRE BATTRE PAR QUELQU'UN COMME ERZA, ET BIXCROW PAR GRAY ?! PUTAIN ! QUAND SONT-IL DEVENUS AUSSI FAIBLES ?!'' S'écria-t-il, tapant plusieurs fois dans une colonne de la cathédrale.

''Erza est simplement trop forte pour elle. Et Gray l'a vaincu dans l'enchantement interdisant d'utiliser la magie. Tu aurais du m'envoyer à la place, Laxus.'' Déclara Freed en avançant vers le susnommé, qui lui tourna le dos, le poing restant sur la colonne.

''Et que fais-tu ici, Freed ?'' Demanda le blond sans bouger de sa position.

''Eh bien, le jeu est fini, Laxus. Les otages étant libérées, le Maître n'abandonnera jamais sa po-'' Tenta-t-il, avant de se mettre les bras devant son visage pour se protéger de l'attaque électrique du mage de foudre, qui forma toute une ligne droite à côté du vert en détruisant le sol. ''Laxus…'' Trembla-t-il, écarquillant les yeux.

''Ce n'est pas fini.'' Déclara simplement le blond, de l'électricité l'entourant encore un peu. ''Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça, Freed. Bien mieux que ça.'' Déclara-t-il, le vert le regardant en tremblant encore un peu.

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

''La « Battle of Fairy Tail » ? Laxus a vraiment créer quelque chose du genre ?'' Demanda Cana, assise sur le bord de la scène, une bouteille d'alcool à côté d'elle.

''… Mais dans tous les cas, c'est fini maintenant. Maintenant que vous êtes toutes dé-pétrifiée, Laxus ne peut plus faire durer son jeu encore longtemps.'' Sourit Makarof.

''Cependant… Qu'en est-il de ceux qui sont tombés dans les pièges de Freed et qui sont sérieusement blessés… ?'' Demanda Mirajane en baissant la tête.

''C'EST VRAI ! LAXUS DOIT ÊTRE PUNI POUR ÇA ! ON NE PEUT PAS TOLÉRER ÇA !'' S'écria Bisca, en colère.

''Oh, vous pouvez être sûr que je lui donnerais la punition qu'il mérite ! Maudit sois-tu, Laxus… ! Tu es allé trop loin cette fois !'' Déclara-t-il en colère.

''Attendez une seconde.'' Intervint Natsu en tendant le bras et en leur faisant signe de s'arrêter, un visage montrant qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'accord alors que les autres se tournèrent vers lui. ''Voici ce qui se passe. Je dois admettre que c'était plutôt bordélique de la part de Laxus de forcer tout le monde à se battre contre les autres… Mais il n'y a rien de mauvais avec l'idée basique de savoir qui est le plus fort de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il, bras croisé.

''Je… Ne peux pas dire que je suis d'accord, mais…'' Commença Levy.

''Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il ne faudrait pas être trop dur envers ce type. Ok, Jii-chan ?'' Demanda le rose en se retournant vers le Maître et en souriant.

« Natsu… Tu es vraiment dur à comprendre dès fois… » Pensa le vieux Maître.

''Donc…'' Sourit Natsu en tapant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche. ''COMMENÇONS LE ROUND DEUX DE LA BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL ! QUI VEUT SE BATTRE CONTRE MOI ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

''QUOI ?!'' Hurlèrent les filles, choquées.

''ASSEZ !'' S'écria Makarof, tout aussi choqué.

''Je veux dire, on a encore rien fait ! Allez ! Que quelqu'un combatte avec moi !'' Déclara le rose en donnant des coups de poings dans l'air.

''Bien sûr ! Si tu le veux vraiment, ça ne me dérangerait pas de me battre contre toi !'' Fit la brune en descendant de la scène tout en arborant un large sourire au visage.

''Ne l'encourage pas, Cana…'' Commanda Bisca, blasée.

''Natsu… Je ne pense pas que tu devrais te battre avec les filles…'' Lui déclara Happy.

''Hommes ou femmes, il n'y a aucune différence dans un combat !'' Rétorqua le mage de feu.

''Whoa, il à l'air vraiment énervé là…'' Commenta le chat bleu.

''Allez, viens te battre !'' Sourit le dragon slayer de feu en s'échauffant l'épaule tout en avançant vers la cartomancienne.

''Approche !'' Sourit-elle, faisant le même échauffement que lui, sous le regard blasé des autres mages.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Gajeel-kun ?'' Demanda Juvia en se retournant vers le susnommé.

''Rien.'' Répondit-il, bras croisé tout en regardant les autres mages.

''… Cette guilde est fun, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle en se retournant elle aussi vers les autres mages.

''Ils sont complètement fous…'' Commenta-t-il en détournant le regard, avant que des images noires, avec un crâne de pirate traverser d'un éclair, n'apparaissent partout dans la guilde, dont l'entrée.

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda Mirajane, alors que tous les mages se mirent à regarder les sortes de drapeaux de pirates.

''L'ENCHANTEMENT ENVAHI LA GUILDE !'' S'écria Bisca.

''Tu peux m'entendre, vieil homme ? Et ceux qui sont dans la guilde ?'' Fit une voix.

''Laxus…'' Reconnut Natsu.

''Nous avons apparemment perdu l'une de nos règles… Alors je vais donc en instaurer une autre. Donc, pour garder la Battle of Fairy Tail, je vais activer le Hall of Thunder.'' Déclara-t-il.

''LE HALL OF THUNDER ?!'' S'écria Makarof, choqué.

''Il ne reste qu'une heure et dix minutes… Vous pensez pouvoir nous vaincre ? Ou vas-tu enfin comprendre et te retirer, « Maître » ?'' Demanda le blond, avant que les drapeaux ne disparaissent avec le retentissement de son rire.

''À QUOI PENSES-TU, LAXUS ?! ESSAYES-TU D'IMPLIQUER LES CIVILS INNOCENTS DANS ÇA ?!'' S'écria le Maître, ses veines ressortant de son visage à cause de la colère avant qu'il ne tienne soudainement son cœur, son visage montrant beaucoup de souffrance.

''JII-CHAN !'' S'écria Natsu, alors que le susnommé s'écroula à terre, taisant sa souffrance.

''C'EST MAUVAIS ! APPORTER SON MÉDICAMENT !'' S'écria Mirajane.

''À UN MOMENT PAREIL… !'' Hurla Bisca, agenouillée à côté du vieux Maître.

''Maître… Tenez bon, s'il vous plaît !'' Supplia Levy, elle aussi agenouillée.

''C'EST QUOI LE « HALL OF THUNDER » ?!'' S'écria Natsu, le vieil homme ne pouvant répondre qu'avec un gémissement de souffrance. ''JII-CHAN !'' S'écria-t-il en paniquant, avant que les mages ne se calment quelques minutes après que Mirajane lui ai donné son médicament, cette dernière ayant était jeté un œil dehors après.

''C'est terrible…'' Fit-elle en descendant les escaliers qui menait au second étage. ''TOUT LE MONDE, REGARDEZ À L'EXTÉRIEUR !'' S'écria-t-elle, les mages se retournant vers elle avant de la suivre vers le toit de la guilde, aménagé pour pouvoir en profiter comme lieu de détente, une rampe ayant était construit au bord.

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda Natsu, regardant des boules de cristal flotter dans le ciel avec de l'électricité autour.

''Des lacrimas de foudre… ?'' Demanda Levy.

''Des trucs comme ça flottent tout autour de la ville ?'' Demanda Cana, observant les lacrimas formés un cercle autour de Magnolia.

''Ces cristaux lacrimas sont chacun chargés d'une immense quantité de magie de la foudre…'' Expliqua Levy.

''Ne me dîtes pas que le « Hall of Thunder »…'' Fit Gajeel, choqué.

''SIGNIFIE EXACTEMENT CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE : UN « PALAIS DE LA FOUDRE » !'' S'écria Cana.

''Et si ce « Hall » était Magnolia… ?'' Proposa Juvia.

''Oh mon… Si ces trucs se déchargés en même temps, la ville serait engouffrer dans une tempête de coup de foudre…'' Comprit Cana, transpirant un peu.

''EH BIEN, JE NE LAISSERAIS PAS ÇA ARRIVER ! KANSO JUHSI : SNIPPER RIFFLE ! (: Ex-quipement : Fusil Sniper !)'' S'écria Bisca en s'ex-quipant d'un fusil sniper, s'accroupissant et visant à l'aide de son viseur magique l'un des lacrimas, avant de le détruire d'une balle.

''Joli tir, Bisca !'' Félicita la cartomancienne en regardant l'endroit où se trouver la lacrima.

''J'abattrais chacun d'eux les uns après les…'' Fit-elle, avant d'être coupée par une énorme décharge électrique.

''BISCA !'' S'écria Cana, surprise et inquiète en entendant l'autre mage crier de douleur, avant de tomber à terre, inconsciente. ''OY, TU PEUX ENCORE M'ENTENDRE BISCA ?!'' S'écria-t-elle.

''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!'' S'écria Natsu.

''LIVING LINK MAGIC ?!'' S'écria la cartomancienne, sous le regard interrogateur du mage de feu.

''Ces lacrimas sont enchantés par une forme de magie qui renvoie les dommages qu'ils reçoivent à l'attaquant !'' Expliqua Levy en s'agenouillant à côté de la tireuses d'élite.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria Happy.

''En d'autres mots, si on attaque ces trucs, on revient juste à s'attaquer nous-même !'' Expliqua une nouvelle fois la mage des mots.

''À CE RYTHME, TOUT LE MONDE DANS LA VILLE VA… !'' Trembla Happy.

''IL N'Y A PAS D'AUTRES CHOIX QUE DE VAINCRE LAXUS LUI-MÊME !'' S'écria Juvia.

''JE VAIS ESSAYER DE FAIRE ÉVACUER LE PLUS D'HABITANTS POSSIBLE DE LA VILLE !'' S'écria Cana.

''IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE FREED ! SOYEZ PRUDENT !'' Ajouta Mirajane.

''À QUOI PENSE CE TROU DU CUL ?!'' Hurla Natsu en sautant par-dessus la rampe.

''NATSU !'' Appela Levy.

* * *

**Cathédrale de Cardia, centre de Magnolia.**

''HAHAHAHAHA ! QU'EN PENSES-TU, VIEIL HOMME ?! MES NOUVEAUX OTAGES SONT TOUS LES HABITANTS DE CETTE VILLE !'' S'écria Laxus.

''Tu n'irais pas aussi loin… ?'' Demanda Freed en tremblant un peu.

''« Aussi loin »… ?'' Demanda le blond.

* * *

''TU VAS TROP LOIN !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu.

* * *

''Je décide de mes propres limites.''

* * *

''SI TU VEUX DEVENIR MAÎTRE À CE POINT, ALORS VIENS COMBATTRE JII-CHAN TOI-MÊME !''

* * *

''C'EST UNE BATAILLE ! CE N'EST PAS FINI TANT QUE L'UN DES DEUX CAMPS N'EST PAS COMPLÈTEMENT OBLITÉRÉ !''

* * *

''ABANDONNE, LAXUS !'' S'écria le mage de feu, se cognant la tête sur le mur invisible au point de s'en faire saigner.

''NASTU, CALME-TOI !'' Demanda Levy.

''COMME SI JE POUVAIS FAIRE ÇA !'' S'écria le rose en tapant le mur invisible avec ses poings.

''Natsu, remonte ici !'' Ordonna la bleue.

''PUTAIN, IL Y A MÊME UN MUR INVISIBLE JUSQU'ICI ?!'' S'écria-t-il en tapant encore le mur, avant de se calmer et de remonter sur le toit à côté de Gajeel.

''C'est un enchantement, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une forme d'écriture magique… Je pourrais donc faire quelque chose à propos de ça.'' Déclara-t-elle, les deux dragons slayers la regardant d'un air surpris.

''SÉRIEUSEMENT LEVI ?!'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel.

''Je pense que vous avez tous les deux ce qu'il faut pour vaincre Laxus…'' Ajouta-t-elle, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la guilde, recherchant dans plusieurs livres la traduction des runes. ''… Cassé la ruse des données d'arrangements de caractères en caractères matériels… Identifier les caractères basiques en règle de constructions… L, O, S, U… Maintenant si on fait le plan des ruses de bases grammaticales…'' Marmonna-t-elle.

''Tu es incroyable, tu sais… Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis…'' Lui avoua Gajeel, accroupi à côté d'elle.

''NON ! LE L ET LE S SONT UN BLUFF ! LE MOT-CLÉ EST « ALS » !'' S'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers le dragon slayer de fer.

''Je… Je vois…'' Fit-il, avant de détourner le regard.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais vous faire sortir d'ici.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais…''

''S'il te plaît… Arrête Laxus.'' Demanda-t-elle en coupant le mage d'acier, avant de se retourner vers le mage de feu qui tapait sur le mur invisible, un air énervé sur le visage.

''Dépêche-toi…'' Ordonna-t-il, des petites flammes apparaissant sur son corps.

* * *

**Cathédrale de Cardia, centre de Magnolia.**

« Le ''Hall of Thunder''… Tu irais aussi loin, Laxus… ? » Pensa Freed, regardant le susnommé d'un air choqué, ce dernier lui tournant le dos.

''Que fais-tu encore ici, Freed ? Il y a des fées à chasser, tu sais…'' Ordonna le blond sans se retourner. ''Le vieux repose tous ses espoirs sur Erza. Je m'occupe d'elle, et aussi de Mystogan. Alors sors et occupe-toi de Cana et de cette fille Phantom. Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles dans ma guilde. Tu peux les tuer si tu le souhaites.'' Déclara-t-il.

''LES TUER ?! NOUS LES COMBATTONS PEUT-ÊTRE MAINTENANT, MAIS ELLES SONT ENCORE DES MEMBRES DE NOTRE-''

''N'AS-TU PAS ENTENDU MES ORDRES ?!'' S'écria le mage de foudre en se retournant et en interrompant Freed, qui le regarda d'un air surpris et choqué avant de fermer les yeux.

« … Que dois-je faire… ? » Pensa-t-il, restant un très court moment au même endroit avant de rouvrir les yeux, un regard plus sombre et meurtrier au visage. ''… Maintenant que nous sommes allés aussi loin, il n'y a pas de retour arrière possible… Alors j'irais sur ce chemin avec toi… Même si ça doit me conduire en enfer…'' Déclara-t-il, avant de se retourner vers la sortie. ''J'accomplirais ma mission. Je tuerais pour toi. Alors ne commence pas à avoir peur des conséquences maintenant…'' Déclara-t-il en se dissipant en runes.

''Aye, Freed the Dark. Il est temps que tu leur montres ton vrai pouvoir.'' Sourit Laxus.

* * *

''Donc, selon Evergreen, Laxus serait dans ce bâtiment…'' Commenta Erza en arrivant devant les douches publiques pour homme de Magnolia…

Étrange cachette. Très étrange même. Mais ô combien efficace. Qui aurait pensé à le chercher ici ?

Même elle n'y avait pas pensé.

''LAXUS !'' S'écria-t-elle en enfonçant la porte d'entrée et en fonçant à l'intérieur, se trouvant au milieu de nombreux hommes de tout âges nus, cachant leur nudité.

''ERZA-CHAN ?!'' ''Qu… QU'EST-CE QUE… ?!'' ''CE SONT LES BAINS POUR HOMMES !'' ''S'agirait-il en quelque sortes d'un bonus… ?'' Firent les hommes, le dernier souriant de façon perverse.

''OÙ EST LAXUS ?!'' S'écria la rousse, rougissant et commençant à trembler tout en regardant partout dans le bâtiment le dit homme, avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux. ''J'ai été piégée… ?'' Se fit-elle.

* * *

''Hehehe… Espèce d'idiote…'' Sourit Evergreen, un large sourire de sa vengeance bien qu'elle était encore accrochée au mur par les épées de la rousse.

* * *

''PUTAIN ! IL N'Y A AUCUN SIGNE DE LUI DANS CETTE VILLE !'' S'écria Cana en regardant aux alentours.

''Il n'y aurait pas un endroit où se trouverait Laxus ?'' Demanda Juvia, qui l'accompagnait dans ses recherches.

''Hmm… Je le connais depuis aussi longtemps que tout le monde, mais maintenant… C'est comme si il s'était complètement isolé de nous…'' Avoua-t-elle.

* * *

Ils ont vraiment pensé à tout, huh ? Mettre un enchantement sur le mégaphone de la guilde pour que seul le Maître puisse l'utiliser… Ils ne pourront pas faire évacuer les habitants avec l'aide du mégaphone dans ces conditions…

Remarque, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il en reste ainsi… Après tout, beaucoup de personnes sont venus pour la Fantasia aujourd'hui. Si ils les faisaient évacués, cela risquerait de causer des problèmes pour rien.

''Huh ?'' Fit Happy en arrivant dans une ruelle, voyant deux hommes à terre et un objet brillé sur la ceinture de l'un deux.

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

''Dis, Salamander…'' Appela Gajeel, bras croisé devant la sortie avec le susnommé, qui était dans la même position. ''Combien de personnes connaissent le secret de cette Lucy ?'' Demanda-t-il, surprenant Levy et le rose.

''Pourquoi cette question aussi soudainement ?'' Demandèrent-ils.

''Pour faire passer le temps…'' Rétorqua-t-il, alors que le mage de feu se mit à réfléchir.

''Il y a moi, Happy, Erza, Gray, ses esprits, Juvia aussi je crois, et… Hm…'' Fit le mage de feu.

''Il y a aussi le Maître, et elle me l'a révélé peu de temps après la destruction de l'ancienne guilde.'' Compléta la bleue, avant de retourner dans ses recherches.

''Je vois…'' Fit-il, restant un moment silencieux.

''Elle ne connaît pas Metalicana, si tu veux savoir…'' Lui annonça le fils d'Igneel, l'autre dragon slayer se retournant vers lui en levant un sourcil. ''Elle m'a dit qu'elle connaît beaucoup de dragons, mais seulement quelques uns qui aimaient les humains.''

''… Mais c'est qui cette démone sérieux ?'' Demanda soudainement le mage d'acier, sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres. ''Elle connaît des dragons et elle a été adoptée par la famille la plus riche de Fiore. Sérieusement, c'est qui cette démone ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Ben, c'est Lucy. T'es idiot ou quoi ?'' Fit Natsu.

''C'est pas de ça que je parle…'' Rétorqua Gajeel, à l'incompréhension du rose tandis que la bleue se remit au travail.

''Si j'arrive à résoudre cette partie ici…'' Se fit-elle.

''Elle est forte sinon ?'' Demanda le fils de Metalicana.

''Plutôt ! Elle a soulevé une souris géante d'un seul bras !'' S'écria le rose.

''Et si je réécris cet enchantement ici…'' Continua-t-elle, ne se souciant pas de la conversation des dragons slayers.

''Géante comment ?''

''Aussi grande que la guilde !''

''Mais ça va être la partie la plus difficile…'' Reprit-elle, fermant les yeux.

''S-SÉRIEUX ?! LA VACHE !''

''C'est Lucy !''

''C'EST ÇA !'' S'écria-t-elle en pointant les deux dragons slayers, qui la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. ''Bien sûr ! J'ai juste à déchiffrer les deux grammaires séparément à des taux différents ! Si j'arrive à faire la cartographie du texte avec la fréquence correcte sur la ruse grammaticale, et ensuite la convertir en brut…'' Fit-elle, écrivant sur un papier la suite de ses pensées, sous le regard des deux dragons slayer. ''C'EST FINI !'' S'écria-t-elle en prenant dans ses mains les feuilles de papiers.

''WHOA !'' Firent-ils.

''Vous deux attendez ici ! Je vais réécrire ces enchantements !'' Ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. ''Vous êtes prêts ? Car il est temps pour vous de rejoindre la Battle of Fairy Tail !'' Sourit-elle, les deux autres acquiesçant et attendant qu'elle est réécrit l'enchantement.

''PUTAIN OUAIS ! IL EST TEMPS D'AVOIR UN PEU DE FUN !'' S'écria Natsu en enflammant sa main.

* * *

Elle n'a peut-être plus de magie, mais elle reste encore une membre de Fairy Tail ! Elle soignera tous ceux qu'elle trouvera inconsciente ! Mais, si il le faut, elle combattra !

Cependant… Il y a une personne qu'elle voudrait retrouvée en premier… Pour s'assurer qu'il aille bien, après son combat…

''Huh ? Elfman !'' S'écria Mirajane en reconnaissant son frère, qui était allongé sur le sol, torse nu et blessé.

''N… Nee-chan…'' Appela-t-il, sa sœur accourant vers lui.

''Ces blessures ont l'air terrible…'' S'inquiéta-t-elle.

''D… Dieu merci… Tu es… Redevenue… Normal…'' Articula-t-il avec difficulté tout en se levant.

''Je suis désolée Elfman ! Je suis vraiment désolée… !'' S'excusa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

''En quoi… Dois-tu… T'excuser… ?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant.

''À ce moment… Avec Phantom… Et maintenant aujourd'hui aussi… Je n'ai absolument rien su faire… Et tu…'' Trembla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

''Tu n'as… Pas besoin de… Faire quelque chose… Nee-chan…'' Lui déclara-t-il en l'enlaçant. ''Une fois que ce stupide combat sera fini… Tu pourras féliciter tout le monde en souriant… C'est plus que suffisant…'' Réconforta-t-il en l'enlaçant de façon protectrice, la barmaid pleurant et cachant son visage derrière ses mains. ''Allez, nee-chan… Ne pleure pas…'' Fit-il en souriant tout essuyant une larme qui avait réussi à passer les mains de la blanche.

* * *

''Juvia… Combien de temps reste-t-il avant que le Hall of Thunder ne soit activé ?'' Demanda Cana.

''Juvia pense qu'il reste environ une demi-heure.'' Répondit la bleue.

''PUTAIN ! « BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL », MON CUL ! T'ES JUSTE EN TRAIN DE TE CACHER ET DE NE RIEN FAIRE, LAXUS !'' S'écria la brune.

''Où peut-il bien être… ?'' Se demanda la mage d'eau.

''Laxus conserve sa propre magie…'' Commençant Freed, regardant les deux filles sur les murets d'un pont. ''Il veut avoir un combat avec le Maître. C'est pourquoi il conserve sa propre magie jusqu'ici.'' Déclara-t-il.

''FREED !'' S'écria la cartomancienne.

''C'est l'homme derrière les enchantements… ?'' Demanda Juvia.

« Occupes-toi de Cana et de cette fille Phantom. Tu peux les tuer si tu le veux. » Se rappela le vert en regardant les filles d'un air sérieux, avant de s'enfuir.

''IL S'ENFUIT ?!'' S'exclama Cana, avant de le poursuivre avec Juvia. ''ATTENDS ICI !'' S'écria-t-elle, le mage des runes s'arrêtant peu de temps après, interpellant la brune tandis que des runes apparurent autour de l'endroit où se tenaient les deux filles. ''UN ENCHANTEMENT ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, tandis que les runes se mirent à briller. ''MERDE !''

''UN PIÈGE ?!'' S'écria la bleue, avant que des lettres runiques ne se forment dans l'air.

**Règle : Il est interdit de sortir de cet enchantement jusque l'un ou l'autre des occupants soit inapte à combattre.**

''Qu… ?'' ''Tant que l'une de nous… Soit inapte à combattre… ?'' Firent-elles en se regardant.

''Je m'occuperais de la gagnante moi-même. Quand vous êtes prêts…'' Commenta Freed en les regardant du haut de son épaule, un regard sérieux au visage.

''C'EST DE LA TRICHE, FREED ! SI TU VEUX COMBATTRE EN UN CONTRE UN, TRÈS BIEN ! JE M'OCCUPERAIS DE TOI, ENCHANTEMENT OU NON ! ALORS LIBÈRE-NOUS SUR LE CHAMP !'' S'écria la brune.

''Faire en sorte que des nakamas se battent de la sorte…'' Fit Juvia à voix basse.

''Ou quoi… As-tu peur de t'occuper de nous deux en même temps ? C'est ça ? Terrifié par un groupe de filles, huh ? Plutôt pathétique de ta part, Freed !'' Provoqua la cartomancienne, un large sourire moqueur au visage tandis que le concerné se retourna vers elles, restant un moment silencieux.

''Je souhaite simplement limiter le nombre de personnes que je vais devoir tuer au mieux de mes capacités.'' Déclara-t-il.

''C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?!'' S'écria la brune.

''Je suppose que cela ne nous laisse pas le choix…'' Fit la mage d'eau en transformant son corps de cet élément.

''Juvia… Tu…'' Fit Cana en se retournant vers elle, surprise.

''Freed-san… Vous me promettez qu'une fois l'une de nous deux sera inapte à combattre, vous combattrez l'autre comme un homme ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air résolu et sérieux.

''Je ne suis pas du genre à briser mes propres règles.'' Répondit-il.

''Bien…'' Fit-elle, avant de se transformer complètement en eau et de se préparer à attaquer.

''T'ES SÉRIEUSE, JUVIA ?! SI ON SE BAT ICI ET MAINTENANT, ON FERA EXACTEMENT CE QU'IL VEUT !'' S'écria Cana, la bleue ne l'écoutant pas et se propulsant vers elle, cette dernière mettant ses mains devant elle pour se protéger tandis que la mage d'eau dévia de sa trajectoire, montant vers le ciel en rebondissant entre les parois du mur que formé l'enchantement. ''Huh ?'' Fit-elle, surprise.

''Monte aussi haut que tu le souhaites, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper de cet enchantement.'' Déclara-t-il en regardant Juvia montée, la femme ne l'écoutant pas et continuant son ascension vers une lacrima.

''Si je dois blesser quelqu'un… Blesser un nakama…'' Fit-elle.

''Elle vise un lacrima… Ne me dîtes pas que…'' Fit-il, surpris.

''ARRÊTE ! SI TU L'ATTAQUE TU VAS… !'' S'écria Cana, en pleine panique.

''JE PRÉFÈRE ENCORE ME BLESSER MOI-MÊME !'' S'écria Juvia en détruisant la lacrima.

''… Juvia…'' Appela la brune, surprise alors que la susnommée hurla de douleur en se faisant électrocuter, retombant sur le sol, au regard choqué du vert. ''T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT FOLLE !'' S'écria-t-elle, alors que l'enchantement disparu.

''Ç… Ça devrait… S'occuper… De l'enchantement…'' Articula la bleue avec difficulté.

''À QUOI PENSAIS-TU, JUVIA ?!'' S'écria la brune.

''Que… Vous l'acceptiez…'' Répondit-elle avec difficulté. ''… En tant que… Membre de Fairy Tail… Juvia vous adore…'' Fit-elle, les larmes coulant des yeux.

''IDIOTE ! ON T'A ACCEPTÉE DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! IL N'Y AVAIT AUCUN DÉSACCORD À CE PROPOS ! TU ES UNE BRILLANTE MAGE DE FAIRY TAIL !'' Pleura Cana.

''Juvia est contente…'' Fit-elle en souriant, avant de tomber inconsciente.

''JUVIAAAAAA !'' S'écria la brune.

« C… Cette fille… Elle a préféré laisser sa nakama survivre… Plutôt que de survivre elle-même… ? » Pensa-t-il, choqué.

''FREEEEEEEEEEED !'' S'écria la cartomancienne, de la colère noire et des larmes coulant des yeux, se préparant à attaquer le susnommé avec l'une de ses cartes.

« … Est-ce que… J'ai fait le bon le choix… ? » Se demanda-t-il une dernière fois, avant de riposter l'attaque de Cana.

* * *

''Ugh ! Il y a trop de gens ! Je n'arrive pas à sentir l'odeur de Laxus !'' Fit Natsu du haut d'une cheminée endommagé par les combats.

* * *

_''Écoutez moi, Natsu, Gajeel. Les enchantements de Freed sont encore présents dans la ville. Si vous êtes coincés tous les deux dans l'un d'eux, alors on est tous vraiment dans la merde… Donc une fois que vous serez tous les deux dehors, vous vous séparerez et resterez ainsi, ok ?'' _Demanda Levy après qu'elle avait réécrit l'enchantement entourant la guilde.

* * *

''Heh… Je dois régler mes comptes avec Salamander un de ces quatre. Mais maintenant, je dois défoncer ce petit con de trou du cul électrique. Ce type m'énerve sérieusement.'' Déclara Gajeel sur une branche d'arbre, un petit origami représentant un homme flottant à côté de lui. ''Cela vous va, Maître Ivan ?'' Demanda-t-il à l'origami.

''Maintenant, il est important que tu gagnes leur confiance en tant que « nakama ». N'attire pas l'attention sur toi. Pour le moment, joue le rôle du loyal membre de Fairy Tail. Punir Fairy Tail viendra en temps et en heure.'' Répondit une voix d'homme, grave et sinistre.

''Compris.'' Sourit le dragon slayer, un sourire mauvais au visage.

* * *

''Nee-chan, c'est bon… Je peux marcher par moi-même maintenant…'' Fit Elfman, sa sœur l'ayant fait s'appuyer sur elle pour l'aider à rester debout, alors qu'ils marchèrent près du lieu où Juvia s'est sacrifiée dans l'enchantement de Freed, et de son lieu de combat avec Cana.

''Je… Ne peux rien faire d'autres pour le moment… Alors laisse-moi au moins faire ça…'' Sourit-elle, avant que le pont ne se fasse détruire, la brune tombant au milieu des débris et crachant un peu de sang. ''CANA !'' Cria-t-elle de panique, écarquillant les yeux.

''Quoi… ?'' Fit son frère, choqué.

''M… Mira… Elfman…'' Appela-t-elle en se retournant vers les susnommés, des larmes aux yeux.

''Tu es résistante. Comme on peut s'y attendre d'une vétéran. Mais tu as perdu ce combat.'' Déclara Freed, voyant la brune qui n'arrivait pas à se relever alors que Mira lâcha Elfman avec prudence et accouru vers la cartomancienne.

''Freed... Merde ! À un moment pareil…'' Fit le mage du Beast Take Over.

''Retire… Ce que t'as dit…'' Fit Cana, ne se préoccupant pas des Strauss. ''RETIRE CE QUE T'AS DIT SUR JUVIA QUI ÉTAIT UNE « FILLE DE PHANTOM » MAINTENANT !'' S'écria-t-elle en se relevant, mais retombant sur ses jambes et crachant du sang.

''Cana, que s'est-il passé ?'' Demanda Mirajane, des larmes aux yeux, mais n'obtenant pas de réponse alors que la brune se releva encore une fois, titubant en marchant pour rejoindre le mage des runes.

''FREED !'' S'écria Elfman, en colère tout en courant pour rejoindre le susnommé.

''Tu veux me combattre aussi, Elfman ? Enfin, je dis ça, mais tu as perdu face à Ever. Toi et Cana n'avais plus le droit de retourner dans le jeu.'' Déclara le vert.

''TA GUEULE !'' S'écrièrent Cana et Elfman.

''TU VAS PAYER POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT À JUVIA !'' S'écria la cartomancienne, accélérant le pas pour remonter sur le pont.

''ET JE VAIS TE FAIRE PAYER POUR AVOIR BLESSER CANA ET FAIT PLEURER NEE-CHAN !'' S'écria le blanc.

''ARRÊTE CES CONNERIES FREED ! NE SOMMES-NOUS PAS NAKAMAS ?!'' S'écria la blanche, ayant essuyé ses larmes.

« … Nakamas… » ''… Nous l'étions, autrefois…'' Fit-il, une vois plutôt triste et fermant les yeux. ''Cependant, dans ce jeu, le principe de récréer cette structure… De telles notions sont réduites à néants…'' Déclara-t-il en se retournant vers Elfman et Cana, qui accouraient vers lui en préparant une attaque. ''Et les ennemis de Laxus sont mes ennemis…'' Déclara-t-il, avant d'écrire avec son épée une rune sur la poitrine des deux mages qui accouraient vers lui.

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demandèrent-ils en regardant la rune sur leurs corps, tremblant un peu et se stoppant net.

''Une fois vaincue, une pièce n'a pas le droit de revenir dans le jeu. Et vous deux, Cana, Elfman, qui brisent cette règle, allez subir un sort bien pire que la mort.'' Déclara-t-il, son œil droit devenant noir et la pupille devenant blanche. ''« Pain »'' Déclara-t-il.

''Agh…'' Fit la brune, serrant son poing prêt de la poitrine.

''Ngh… C… C'est quoi… Ça ? … Mon corps… Semble bizarre…'' Commenta Elfman.

''Ces caractères deviendront votre réalité et vos sens.'' Ajouta le vert, alors que les deux mages gémir.

''Non… !'' Fit Mirajane, des larmes aux yeux avant que les deux mages ne se mettent à hurler de douleur ''ELFMAN ! CANA !'' Paniqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux et les mains devant la bouche.

''Yami no Écriture : « Fear » ! (: Écriture des Ténèbres : « Peur » !)'' Reprit le mage des runes, écrivant de nouvelles runes sur la poitrine des deux mages, qui se mirent à hurler de douleur et de peur.

''ARRÊTE ÇA FREED ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! ELFMAN ET CANA NE PEUVENT PLUS SE BATTRE !'' Supplia la barmaid, pleurant et mettant les mains sur ses oreilles.

''Yami no Écriture : « Suffering » !'' Rajouta-t-il, écrivant encore une fois de plus de nouvelles runes sur la poitrine des deux mages, qui hurlèrent une nouvelle fois de douleur.

''FREED ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! JE FERAIS CE QUE TU VEUX, MAIS S'IL TE PLAÎT, ARRÊTE !'' Supplia une nouvelle fois l'aînée des Strauss, tremblante et pleurant.

''Yami no Écriture : « Pain » ! « Pain » ! « Pain » ! « Pain » ! « PAIN » ! **« PAIN » !**'' S'écria-t-il, les deux mages hurlant de douleur de plus en plus fort et crachant du sang.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !'' Hurla la blanche, mettant les mains sur ses oreilles.

''Yami no Écriture…'' Commença-t-il, le Strauss titubant sur place alors que la brune tombant sur ses genoux.

''ARRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊTE !'' Hurla une nouvelle fois la blanche.

''« Death » !'' Reprit le vert, la blanche écarquillant les yeux à ce mot.

« Death… ? » Pensa-t-elle, repensant à une femme pâle aux cheveux blancs, sans pupille et portant un maillot noir au col blanc, avec une jupe rouge et des chaussures blanches, possédant la marque de Fairy Tail sur le bras droit en blanc, couchés sur le sol et du sang coulant de sa bouche.

''_Mira-nee…'' _Fit-elle en souriant et en tendant un bras droit tremblant vers elle.

''_JE TUTOIE MIRAJANE STRAUSS !'' _Se rappela-t-elle, revoyant l'air excité qu'avait Lucy en apprenant qu'elle avait été soignée à Fairy Tail, le jour de leur rencontre.

Elle avait déjà perdu deux sœurs. Et maintenant… Elle allait perdre son frère et la femme qu'elle aime… ?

Non… Pas ça…

« Huh ?! » S'écria Freed, s'arrêtant dans son attaque et regardant de tous les côtés alors que les deux mages s'écroulèrent à terre, inconscient. ''C… C'EST QUOI CETTE PUISSANCE ?!'' S'écria-t-il, avant de se retourner vers la barmaid en l'entendant gémir et trembler. ''… Mirajane…'' Se demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !'' Hurla la blanche, créant une explosion de magie détruisant le sol qui l'entourait.

''Ngh…'' Fit le vert en se protégeant, observant avec stupeur le corps de l'aînée des Strauss se métamorphosé en celui d'un démon.

Ses cheveux s'avancèrent vers le haut et se bouclèrent, ses yeux devenant plus sombres et ses cils grandissant, tandis qu'une marque en forme de zigzag sombre et mince traversa son œil droit à la verticale. Ses oreilles s'agrandirent et pointèrent vers l'arrière, ses canines devenant pointues et ses lèvres se couvrant de rouge à lèvres foncé. Ses avant-bras et ses mains se couvrirent d'écailles démoniaque avec une saillie en forme de nageoire sur la face extérieure, et une queue faite d'écailles de plus en plus petits près de son extrémité ayant poussée. Ses vêtements furent remplacés par des vêtements étriqués d'une seule pièce de costume rouges aux bords jaunes dentelés, prenant des formes pointues, ne couvrant pas ses bras et ses jambes et étant ouvert sur le devant et le dos, exposant son ventre jusque la base du cou et le haut de son dos, mais cachant sa poitrine, un collier s'étant attaché autour de son cou par un lien en cravate et ses épaules étant liées par deux sangles violettes minces. Elle porta aussi des cuissardes noires à talons hauts décorés par des motifs dentelés jaunes pointant vers le bas sur le devant de ses jambes, et une paire de gants couvrant les parties arrières de ses bras.

« C… C'est Mirajane… ?! » Pensa-t-il, surpris alors que la blanche s'élança vers lui. ''Ugh… Yami no Écriture : Wings !'' S'écria-t-il, créant des ailes violettes sophistiquées et s'envolant au dernier moment pour esquiver le coup de poing de la blanche, qui détruisit l'endroit où il se tenait. Cette dernière se retourna vers lui avant de faire pousser des ailes noires ressemblant à ceux d'une chauve-souris dans son dos, au choc du vert alors qu'elle s'envola vers lui et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, le faisant voler sur quelques mètres.

''Je t'éliminerais !'' S'écria-t-elle de colère.

« C… C'est le ''Démon'' du Take Over de Mirajane… Satan Soul… » Trembla-t-il mentalement, avant de se prendre un coup de pied dans le ventre. ''NGUAAAAHHH !'' Cria-t-il, fonçant vers le sol mais se rattrapant au dernier moment, volant en dessous du pont où étaient évanouis Cana et Elfman avant que la démone ne s'élance vers lui. ''C'est peut-être interdit, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Seul un démon peut maîtriser un démon ! Yami no Écriture : « Darkness » !'' S'écria-t-il en s'écrivant des runes sur lui, avant de se transformer en démon avec une tête en forme de crâne, ses oreilles étant devenus plus grand et pointant vers l'arrière et son corps étant recouvert d'écailles démoniaque tachetés de couleurs sombres, des cornes sortant de sa tête et des poils recouvrant ses bras, son ventre étant devenu musclé et ses mains ayant pris une apparence plus crochus. Son œil droit était devenu entièrement noir et le gauche entièrement blanc, sa veste ayant disparu mais son pantalon et ses bottes étant restés. La démone s'élança vers lui pour lui donner un coup de poing, qu'il arrêta avec son poing, créant une onde détruisant le sol quelques mètres sous eux et s'échangeant ensuite les coups à une grande vitesse, avant qu'il n'attrape la queue de la démone et l'envoi dans la rivière qui se trouvait sous eux. Cette dernière attira l'eau autour d'elle grâce à ses mains, tournant sur elle-même. « ELLE ATTIRE L'EAU DE LA RIVIÈRE AUTOUR D'ELLE ?! QUELLE EST SA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE ?! » S'écria-t-il mentalement, surpris et ses pupilles réapparaissant mais étant du couleur inverse de l'œil, avant qu'il ne reçoivent l'attaque de la démone, l'envoyant haut dans les airs alors qu'elle le rattrapa et se mis à sa hauteur. Elle créa ensuite une boule d'énergie démoniaque entre ses mains, alors que le vert la regarda d'un air effrayé, avant de se faire engouffré dans une explosion qui le vainquit, lui faisant perdre sa transformation tandis que l'explosion attira le regard des habitants aux alentours.

* * *

''Cette explosion… Mira ?'' Demanda Erza en regardant l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'explosion.

* * *

« Je… J'ai été vaincu… ? » Pensa Freed, tombant à terre mais se relevant un peu, avant de faire face à Mirajane, qui avait rangé ses ailes mais qui était encore sous sa forme démoniaque. ''Aahh… !'' Fit-il en tremblant de peur, la blanche s'élançant vers lui et l'attrapant à la gorge tout en préparant à le frapper du poing avec l'autre main, le plaquant à terre. « J… JE NE PEUX PAS VAINCRE ÇA ! C'EST LA VRAIE PUISSANCE D'UN DÉMON ! JE VAIS ME FAIRE TUER ! » S'écria-t-il mentalement, voyant la barmaid lancer son poing, avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage, restant un moment immobile, au choc de l'homme à terre, tandis qu'elle se remémora d'un souvenir de sa sœur et de Lucy qui souriaient, avant d'abandonner sa forme démoniaque. ''Huh… ?'' Fit-il, perdu.

''Cette Bataille… Elle est tellement inutile… Tu ne trouves pas… ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''De la pitié pour le vaincu, Mirajane… ?'' Demanda-t-il. ''Finissons-en…'' Fit-il en tremblant.

''Nous sommes nakama, tu sais… Les membres de la même guilde… Nous sourions ensembles… Nous pleurons ensembles… Nous rions ensembles… Nous marchons ensembles…''

''LA FERME ! JE N'AI QU'UN SEUL NAKAMA : LAXUS !'' S'écria-t-il.

''Ce n'est pas vrai, tu sais. Je suis sûre que tu l'as réalisé…'' Lui répondit-elle, le mage des runes écarquillant les yeux à ses propos.

''_Hey Freed, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas boire un coup un de ces quatre ?'' _Lui avait une fois demandé Cana.

''_Allez Freed ! Viens préparez la Fantasia avec nous !'' _Lui avait dit Arzak et Bisca, l'année dernière.

''Je ne pense pas que c'est mauvais de s'accrocher à une personne…'' Commença Mirajane.

''_Hey… Tu ne voudrais pas devenir l'un de mes modèles pour une peinture ? Tu es plutôt beau à voir, après tout.'' _Lui avait demander Reedus en souriant, un cahier de dessin et un pinceau en mains.

''_Tu as beaucoup de talents. Je dirais que tu pourrais même faire une S-quest en fait. Tu devrais demander au Maître un jour.'' _Lui avait complimenté Erza.

''Mais tu as beaucoup de personnes autour de toi…'' Ajouta-t-elle.

''_COMBATTONS UN DE CES QUATRE, FREED ! JUSTE TOI ET MOI !'' _Lui avait proposé Natsu, un large sourire au visage.

''_Tu peux t'assurer que Laxus ne fasse rien de stupides pour moi s'il te plaît, Freed ?'' _Lui avait demandé le Maître une fois, fumant sa pipe.

''Les gens sont toujours connectés les uns avec les autres.'' Compléta-t-elle, le Raijinshuu tremblant en réalisant qu'elle avait raison alors qu'elle attrapa sa main. ''Tu vois ? Tends juste ta main, et il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour l'attraper… C'est quand les gens réalise à quel point ils se sentent seuls en étant renfermés sur eux-mêmes qu'ils deviennent bon…'' Finit-elle, les larmes montant aux yeux et souriant de gentillesse. ''Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le vert la regardant quelques secondes avant de pleurer.

''Je… Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé…'' Fit-il, mettant une main devant ses yeux.

''Je le sais, je le sais.'' Rassura-t-elle, Elfman et Cana s'approchant des deux mages, le blanc transportant Juvia dans ses bras.

''Eh. Tu ne peux pas battre cette fille…'' Sourit Cana, tenant ses côtes.

''Je ne savais plus quoi faire…'' Avoua-t-il, surprenant les trois mages. ''Je ne savais plus… Je… Je…'' Avoua-t-il, choquant les trois mages, avant qu'ils ne le regardent une nouvelle fois en souriant.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous te pardonnons.'' Fit Cana en lui souriant.

''Faisons plutôt la Fantasia ensemble l'année prochaine, d'accord ?'' Sourit-elle.

''Ouais…'' Fit-il en reniflant.

* * *

**Cathédrale de Cardia, centre de Magnolia.**

**Freed vs Mirajane. Victoire : Mirajane.**

Alors Même Freed l'a trahi… ? … Même lui a osé le trahir ?

Dans ce cas… Il s'occupera de ces fées par lui-même, si le Hall of Thunder ne s'en charge pas…

* * *

Alors, qu'en dîtes vous?

Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'aurait pu dire Freed? Car oui, il a bien dit quelque chose dans ces pointillés, mais je compte révéler ce mini-suspens pour plus tard.

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	27. Battle of Fairy Tail, partie II

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Je suis vraiment désolé du très, très gros retard. J'ai eu un empêchement qui à retarder la publication de ce chapitre... Et une montée de flemme à chaque fois que je me trouvais devant la page... Désolé...

Mais voici donc le dernier chapitre de cet arc, moins long que je ne l'imaginais.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Battle of Fairy Tail, partie II :**

**Nom : Bixcrow.**

**Âge : 22 ans.**

**Magie : SEIDR Magic (Human Possession).**

**Aime : Les âmes.**

**Déteste : White Magic.**

**Description : SEIDR Magic (Human Possession) est le pouvoir qui permet de sceller les âmes errantes dans des poupées ou des objets, et de les manipuler. Incidemment, le SEIDR Magic de Nab (Animal Possession) est la capacité de contenir des âmes animales dans son corps. Ce qui est une chose intéressante de la guilde, car même si des membres utilisent la même magie, ils l'utilisent tous d'une manière différente.**

**En dépit de sa magie en elle-même, qui est réellement effrayante, ses cinq poupées (« Tomman ») ont chacun un nom. Ils s'appellent Pippi, Poppo, Pappa, Peppe et Puppu.**

**Informations : C'est le type le plus effrayant de la guilde ! Mais si sous cette armure se trouvait quelqu'un d'attirant… ?**

**Nom : Tono Rabbits.**

**Âge : 15 ans.**

**Magie : Light Magic.**

**Aime : L'histoire.**

**Déteste : Les crevettes.**

**Description : 15 ans est plutôt jeune pour un membre de Fairy Tail ces jours-ci, et il y a beaucoup d'espoir quant à l'avenir de ce type. La Light Magic qu'il utilise libère de l'énergie tout autour de son corps comme un halo, attaquant ainsi dans toutes les directions. C'est un enfant silencieux généralement, mais il y a quelques « Légendes » qui l'entourent, alors beaucoup disent souvent « C'est notre Tono ! »**

**Par exemple :**

**Tono vit à peu près à trois heures de la guilde en autocar. Mais un jour il a acheté un hamburger à emporter dans un fast food près de la guilde, a pris les trois heures habituels pour rentrer chez lui, puis à manger son hamburger qui était devenu froid une fois arrivé. Personne ne sait comment sa pensée fonctionne, mais quand tout le monde avait entendu cette histoire, il ont tous criés « C'est notre Tono ! ».**

**Informations : Une fois, il avait les cheveux blonds ! Puis, il les a coupés aussi court que ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ! Il aime les bananes ! Et il mesure 1m56 ! Pour une certaine raison, il porte des shorts toutes l'année !**

**« S'il vous plaît, appelez moi Nakamura ! Pas qu'il y est une quelconque raison ! » (Si quelqu'un sait pourquoi, s'il vous plaît, faîtes le nous savoir !)**

**Nom : Micky Chickentiger.**

**Âge : 18 ans.**

**Magie : Oiseau Magique et combat au corps à corps.**

**Aime : Les oiseaux.**

**Déteste : L'ennui.**

**Description : Sa magie consiste à utiliser son oiseau (qui s'appelle Pii-chan) qui ne la quitte jamais. Pii-chan est un Oiseau Magique : il peut se transformer en boule de feu, former un bouclier, livrer des lettres (c'est d'ailleurs lui qui à livrer la lettre à Makarof, lors de l'attaque d'Eisen Wald sur la réunion des Maîtres) et bien d'autres choses. (OH ! Il sait parler aussi !). Cependant, Micky préfère aller au corps à corps. Donc Pii-chan ne fait souvent rien d'autres que de faire équipe avec elle.**

**Elle est la leader de l'équipe « Young Megadeath ». Les autres membres de son équipe ont peur d'elle, et lui ont donner le surnom de « Onihime », « The Demon Princess ». Les cornes qu'elle a sur la tête sont en fait de fausses cornes, qu'elle porte (avec enthousiasme) pour faire en quelque sorte un hommage à ce surnom.**

**Informations : « CECI SONT MES VRAIS VÊTEMENTS, OK ?! NE VOUS FAÎTES PAS DE MAUVAISES IDÉES SUR MOI ! »**

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

''Le Hall of Thunder… Des lacrimas remplis de foudre qui vont attaquer la ville… Le jugement par des lacrimas… Et le temps est court… Il ne reste plus que dix minutes… Laxus va réellement faire ça ?'' Se demanda Levy en regardant le ciel, avant de retourner à l'endroit où elle avait travaillé pour défaire l'enchantement qui entouré la guilde. ''Mais… D'une façon où d'une autre, on va y arriver. On a encore Erza et Natsu, et Gajeel aussi… Oh, et on a aussi Mystogan ! Même si je ne l'ai jamais vu…'' Sourit-elle, avant de se retourner vers l'entrée de la guilde en entendant des bruits de pas. ''Qui ça pourrait être à un moment pareil… ?'' Se demanda-t-elle, l'autre personne s'approchant d'elle.

''Où est Makarof ?'' Demanda Polyussica.

''P… Polyussica-san ?!'' S'écria la bleu, surprise.

''Dépêches-toi, où il est ?'' Demanda la médecin misanthrope.

''I… Il est dans l'infirmerie là-bas !'' Répondit-elle, intimidée.

''Hm.''

''A-AH ! IL Y A UN LÉGER PROBLÈME MAINTENANT… !'' S'écria-t-elle.

''Je suis au courant de cela. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.'' Rétorqua la femme médecin.

''Huh ?! Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes là pour le soigner alors ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de joie, la rose l'ignorant complètement et examinant le vieil homme du regard avec beaucoup d'attention.

''Amène Laxus ici.'' Ordonna la misanthrope.

''Huh ?''

''Amène cet abruti qui joue le crétin ignorant sur la condition critique de son grand-père maintenant.'' Reprit-elle.

''C… Condition critique… ? Qu'est-ce que vous…'' Demanda la bleue, tremblant de peur en croyant comprendre ce que la médecin voulait dire.

''Fais-le… S'il te plaît. Il n'a plus longtemps à vivre.'' Déclara la médecin en se retournant vers la mage des mots, des larmes aux yeux, à l'effroi de la mage.

* * *

**Cathédrale de Cardia, centre de Magnolia.**

''_Laxus… Tu ne prends pas part à la Fantasia cette année ?'' _Demanda la voix de Makarof.

''… Pourquoi je me rappelle de ça maintenant… ?'' Se fit Laxus, assis sur les marches de la cathédrale et regardant le sol, mains croisés.

''_Le vieux, comment peux-tu demander ça ? Huh ?!'' _Répondit celle de Laxus.

* * *

''_TOUT LE MONDE ME VOIT FAIRE DE GRANDES CHOSES DEPUIS QUE JE SUIS ENFANT, PARCE QUE JE SUIS TON « PETIT-FILS » ! ILS S'EN FOUTENT TOTALEMENT DE CE QUE JE FAIS ! ILS DISENT TOUT LE TEMPS « BAH, C'EST LE PETIT-FILS DE MAKAROF », « C'EST LE PETIT-FILS DU MAÎTRE DE FAIRY TAIL APRÈS TOUT »… JE N'AI JAMAIS OBTENU DE CRÉDIT POUR QUOIQUE CE SOIT !'' _S'écria une version adolescente de Laxus, portant un maillot jaune sur un autre vêtement, au longue manche noir avec des motifs jaune, des écouteurs, un jean noirs et des chaussures noirs, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair parcourant son œil droit étant déjà présente, criant après son grand-père dans les bureaux de ce dernier.

''_Tu y penses trop… « Obtenir du crédit » est une chose remarquablement difficile à obtenir pour n'importe qui dans ce monde…'' _Lui expliqua Makarof, grattant sa joue d'un air gêné.

''_Ça m'énerve assez sans que tu rajoutes cette honte sur moi aussi !'' _S'écria le blond.

''_Écoutes…''_

''_Tu n'as aucun de putain de sentiment ?!'' _S'écria le jeune homme, faisant taire son grand-père qui regarda le sol, avant de soupirer. _''POURQUOI AS-TU EXCOMMUNIER MON PÈRE, PUTAIN ?!'' _S'écria-t-il, le vieil homme regardant ailleurs d'un un peu attristé.

''_Il était devenu un danger pour la guilde…'' _Répondit-il.

''_D'ACCORD IL A FAIT DES CHOSES STUPIDES, MAIS N'EST-IL PAS TON FILS ?! TA FAMILLE PUTAIN ?!'' _S'écria-t-il.

''_Famille ou non, je ne peux pas autorisé quelqu'un qui met en danger la vie de ses nakamas comme membre de cette guilde. Comme la génération avant la mienne, je protégerais Fairy Tail. C'est le fonctionnement de Fairy Tail.'' _S'exclama le vieil homme d'un air sérieux.

''_ALORS QUOI ?! TU VAS TE DÉBARRASSER DE MOI AUSSI ?! SI TU LE FAIS, JE REJOINDRAIS LA GUILDE QUE MON PÈRE A CRÉE ET JE TE VAINCRAI !'' _S'écria-t-il.

''_La guilde… Qu'il a crée… ?'' _Demanda Makarof d'un air surpris. _''T… Tu veux dire que tu sais où il se trouve à l'heure actuel ?'' _Demanda-t-il.

''_Hah, comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire ! Ça ne sert à rien de prétendre que t'en à quelque chose à faire à ce point !'' _Fit le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

''_A… ATTENDS ! IL EST PARTI DE LA GUILDE AVEC EN SA POSSESSION DES INFORMATIONS IMPORTANTES SUR FAIRY TAIL ! NOUS DEVONS LE TROUVER OU LA GUILDE SERA EN DANGER !'' _S'écria Makarof.

''_Dis l'homme qui l'a chassé d'ici…'' _Fit le blond en s'arrêtant, faisant dos au vieux Maître.

''_LAXUS !''_

''_Je te surpasserais un jour. Pas pour mon père, mais pour être moi-même… Pour que je devienne un homme avec mes propres droits.'' _Déclara-t-il en regardant Makarof du haut de son épaule, tout en le dévisageant du regard.

* * *

**Cathédrale de Cardia, centre de Magnolia.**

**Six minutes dix avant l'activation du Hall of Thunder.**

''Alors comme ça, il ne veut toujours pas abandonner, huh ? Je suppose que c'est toujours ce vieux bâtard borné que je connais, après tout…'' Se fit Laxus, debout et bras croisé au milieu de la cathédrale, faisant dos à l'entrée alors que Mystogan entra dans le lieu religieux, un bâton magique en main et quatre autres attachés dans son dos. ''Alors te voilà, Mystogan !'' Sourit-il en se retournant vers lui. ''Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu décides de prendre part à mon petit jeu.'' Sourit-il de façon supérieure.

''Désactive le Hall of Thunder immédiatement, et tu pourras peut-être encore participer à la Fantasia comme un simple figurant.'' Déclara l'homme masqué.

''C'est mon jour de chance !'' Sourit le blond, n'écoutant pas l'ordre de l'autre mage. ''Je suis sûre que tu es au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Les rumeurs qui volent à droite à gauche, sur le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail : Moi… Ou toi.'' Fit-il.

''Je n'ai que peu d'intérêt pour ce genre de choses. Mais je proposerais Gildarts.'' Déclara l'homme masqué.

''Eh, il sert à rien. Il n'est toujours pas revenu. Et Erza montre beaucoup de promesses et de potentiels, mais elle est trop faible.'' Déclara le mage de foudre.

''Erza ? Faible ? Tu dois être aussi doué qu'aveugle. De plus, tu oublies cette nouvelle membre, la constellationniste.'' Déclara-t-il, l'autre mage se mettant à exploser de rire.

''Elle ?! Cette constellationniste ?! Elle est morte il y a un mois et demi ! AHAHAHAHAHAH !'' S'écria-t-il, choquant l'homme masqué tandis que le blond durcit son regard et son sourire. ''Écoutes, je te fais un compliment là, Mystogan. Là maintenant, le plus fort de Fairy Tail est l'un de nous deux.''

''Est-ce vraiment tout ce que tu as en tête… ? La mort d'un de tes nakamas ne te choque pas… ?'' Demanda-t-il, le blond le regardant en élargissant son sourire. ''Et tu te dis chanceux…'' Commenta-t-il.

''Réglons ça ici et maintenant, avec le titre de « Plus fort » en jeu !'' Sourit Laxus, avant de rester quelques secondes immobiles. ''Mystogan… Ou devrais-je plutôt dire… « Autre- »…'' Commença-t-il, au choc de l'homme masqué qui l'attaqua de suite en envoyant une attaque avec son bâton, que l'autre para en envoyant lui aussi de la magie, créant une explosion qui détruisit toutes les fenêtres de la cathédrale sans pour autant blesser l'un des deux mages.

* * *

''L'ÉGLISE ?!'' S'écria Natsu en se retournant vers l'origine de l'explosion.

* * *

''La Cathédrale de Cardia ?!'' S'écria Erza, accourant vers le dit bâtiment.

* * *

''… Comment es-tu au courant ?'' Demanda Mystogan.

''Bonne question… Peut-être que je te le dirais si tu arrives à me battre.'' Fit Laxus en souriant.

''Tu vas le regretter, Laxus. Tu vas être témoin d'une forme de magie que tu n'as jamais vu auparavant.'' Déclara l'homme masqué en tendant le bâton vers le susnommé.

''Approche. Je vais te montrer où est ta place !'' Déclara le blond, un air irrité au visage, avant que les deux mages ne restent au même endroit à s'observer. Jusqu'à ce que Mystogan prenne ses cinq bâtons et les plante dans le sol devant lui.

''Matenrou ! (: Gratte-ciel !)'' Lança-t-il, déformant le sol sous Laxus avant de faire exploser la cathédrale, le blond survivant à cette attaque mais se faisant propulser dans le ciel.

''IMPOSSIBLE… L'ÉGLISE…'' Fit-il, avant de se faire attaquer une nouvelle fois, l'emprisonnant cette fois avec plusieurs grosses sangles dans un endroit vide, avant qu'un monstre n'ouvre une fissure. ''C'EST QUOI CETTE MAGIE ?!'' S'écria-t-il de peur, le monstre sortant de la fissure pour l'attraper avant que le paysage ne se coupe comme du papier, redevenant celui de l'intérieur de la cathédrale. ''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! QUELLE BELLE CONNERIE ! TU PENSAIS SÉRIEUSEMENT QU'UNE SIMPLE ILLUSION SERAIT ASSEZ POUR ME VAINCRE, MYSTOGAN ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

''Plutôt impressionnant. Mais tu l'as remarqué un instant trop tard.'' Déclara-t-il, tandis que cinq cercles magiques apparurent au-dessus de Laxus. ''Tu es déjà dans ma technique ! DORS ! FIVEFOLD ARRAY : MIKAGURA ! (: CERCLE DES CINQ FEUILLES MAGIQUE : CHANT SACRÉ !)'' Lança-t-il, une colonne de magie commençant à s'abattre sur Laxus.

''LEQUEL D'ENTRE NOUS EST CELUI QUI N'A PAS REMARQUÉ, HUH ?!'' S'écria Laxus en souriant, alors que de l'électricité se rassembla sous Mystogan avant que les deux mages ne se prennent l'attaque de plein fouet, Mystogan volant dans l'air et Laxus s'abaissant légèrement à cause de l'attaque, mais aucun des deux n'étant blessé à cause de l'attaque de l'autre. L'homme masqué tendit ensuite un bras vers le blond, distordant le sol pour l'attraper alors que ce dernier échappa l'attaque de justesse.

''IL S'EST ENFUI ?!'' S'écria l'homme masqué, surpris alors que de l'électricité remontèrent les colonnes et les murs de la cathédrale, avant que l'un des éclairs remontant une colonne ne l'attaque. Il s'évapora cependant en fumée avant de se faire toucher, évitant l'attaque et réapparaissant face au mage de foudre, qui était accroupi et une main au sol.

''Tch… Tu n'es pas mauvais.'' Commenta le blond.

''LAXUS !'' S'écrièrent Natsu et Erza en arrivant à l'entrée de la cathédrale en même temps, interpellant les deux mages qui se combattaient. ''ERZA ?!'' ''NATSU ?!'' Firent les deux nouveaux arrivants, alors que Mystogan tenta de suite de se cacher.

''C'est qui lui… ?'' Demanda le rose.

''Mystogan… ?'' Demanda la chevalière.

''TU ES GRAND OUVERT !'' Sourit Laxus en attaquant l'homme masqué au visage, détruisant de suite tout ce qui cachait son visage.

''Huh… ?'' Fit le dragon slayer alors que Mystogan se retourna vers le mage de foudre avec un regard contrarié, révélant un visage ressemblant trait pour trait à celui de Jellal en homme.

''J… Jellal… ?'' Demanda la rousse, surprise.

''QUOI… ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu, surpris alors que le bleu détourna le regard.

''Q… Que fais-tu…'' Tenta l'écarlate, perdue.

''Oh ? Un visage familier ?'' Sourit Laxus.

''OY, QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?! POURQUOI MYSTOGAN EST JELLAL ?! T'ÉTAIS PAS EN PRISON ?!'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel.

''Erza… Je voulais que toi… Le plus au monde… Évite de voir mon visage…'' Avoua le bleu.

''Huh ?'' Fit bêtement la rousse, tremblant un peu.

''Je ne suis pas Jellal. Je connais celle qui est en prison, mais ce n'est pas moi.'' Avoua-t-il, la mage en armure le regardant d'un air toujours aussi surpris mais restant comme bloquée. ''Je suis désolé de devoir vous laissez le reste…'' S'excusa-t-il en disparaissant en fumée.

''OY !'' S'écria le mage de feu, n'empêchant pourtant pas le bleu de partir. ''AAAAAHH ! STUPIDE IDIOTE ! TRÈS BIEN ! JE M'OCCUPERAIS DE TOI PLUS TARD ! LAXUS, JE SUIS ICI POUR M'OCCUPER DE TOI ! ERZA, JE M'OCCUPE DE CE GARS, D'ACCORD ?!'' S'écria-t-il, la mage en armure restant encore bloquée dans la même position, continuant de fixer la position où se trouver Mystogan quelques secondes plus tôt. ''ERZA !'' S'écria-t-il, la rousse se faisant électrocuter de suite et criant de douleur.

''Enlève ce regard vide de ton visage immédiatement. Maintenant viens… Viens te battre !'' Sourit Laxus, de l'électricité grésillant encore autour de son poing qu'il avait tendu vers l'écarlate.

''Ngh…'' Fit-elle en glissant quelques mètres sur le sol.

''LAXUS, IL ME SEMBLE QUE JE VIENS DE TE LE DIRE ! JE VAIS M'OCCUPER DE TOI, TROU DU CUL !'' S'écria le dragon slayer en pointant le mage de foudre du doigt.

''Oh ? Natsu ? Quand es-tu arrivé ici ?'' Demanda le blond d'un air moqueur, le mage de feu le regardant d'un air choqué et un rictus de colère apparaissant sur son front.

''VIENS TE BATTRE, LAXUS !'' S'écria le mage de feu en s'élançant vers le susnommé, enflammant son poing droit.

''Natsu…'' Fit Erza en s'appuyant sur une main.

''Tu sais, je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de tes stupides attaques frontales…'' Commenta le blond, levant un sourcil et regardant l'autre mage d'un air irrité. ''DÉGAGES D'ICI, DÉCHET !'' S'écria-t-il en lançant une attaque de foudre vers le rose, qui esquiva en sautant sur le côté et s'élança de nouveau sur le mage de foudre.

''KARYU NO KAGIZUME !'' S'écria-t-il en donnant un coup de pied enflammé à Laxus, qu'il para avec son bras avant de l'envoyer voler au loin. Ce dernier se rattrapa sur ses mains et ses pieds tout en se préparant à s'élancer, avant de recevoir un coup de pied électrique du blond dans le visage, qui l'envoya voler quelques mètres plus loin, alors que le blond attrapa son bras.

''Tu ne t'enfuiras pas comme ça !'' Sourit-il sadiquement tout en frappant le mage de feu au visage avec son poing libre grésillant d'électricité, avant que ce dernier n'attrape lui aussi le bras que Laxus utilisait pour le maintenir debout, sous le regard légèrement surpris du blond.

''Qui a dit que je m'enfuyais ?'' Sourit-il. ''C'EST MA CHANCE D'ATTEINDRE LE SOMMET !'' S'écria-t-il en frappant le mage de foudre au visage, qui le regarda d'un air irrité avant qu'ils ne s'échangent des coups de poings nus de tout élément, se blessant légèrement l'un l'autre.

''Hmph.'' Fit soudainement Laxus, avant de tirer l'autre mage pour le renverser et de se préparer à l'attaquer au sol avec une attaque électrique. Natsu riposta cependant en l'attaquant aux jambes avec son pied enflammé, le blond sautant pour esquiver avant d'écraser la tête du rose au sol avec son pied droit électrifié, puis souriant sadiquement en envoyant une attaque électrique avec sa main.

''NGUAAAAAHH !'' Cria le mage de feu en volant plus loin tout en se rattrapant, avant de se faire écraser par Erza qui s'appuya sur sa tête pour s'élancer vers Laxus, ce dernier arborant un large sourire.

« Je dois sortir Mystogan de ma tête pour le moment. Laxus prend la priorité maintenant ! » Se dit-elle en s'ex-quipant de son Kureha no Yoroi, avant de donner un coup d'épée au blond qui esquiva en faisant un saut en arrière.

''ERZA !'' Appela Natsu en se relevant.

''Quels sont ces trucs qui flottent, Laxus ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Le Hall of Thunder… Tu en as entendu parler je présume ?'' Sourit-il.

''TU COMPTES ATTAQUER TOUTE LA VILLE ?!'' S'écria-t-elle tout en l'attaquant avec son épée, le mage de foudre esquivant chacune de ses attaques.

''Hahah… C'est une nouvelle règle ! Ça me blesse de devoir l'utiliser, mais… Eheheh…''

''ESPÈCE DE SALAUD !'' S'écria-t-elle de colère tout en donnant un coup de pied vers le visage de Laxus, qu'il attrapa d'une seule main tout en souriant.

''Il ne reste plus que deux minutes cinquante secondes.'' Sourit-il, sous le regard choqué de la rousse.

''NATSU, VA DÉTRUIRE TOUS CES TRUCS !'' Ordonna-t-elle, le pied toujours coincé dans la main du blond.

''ON NE PEUT PAS LES DÉTRUIRE ! JE VEUX DIRE, SI ON ESSAYE, ALORS ON SE FAIT ATAQUER NOUS AUSSI !'' S'écria le rose d'un air colérique.

''Living Link Magic ?!'' Comprit-elle.

''C'est exact. Personne ne peut toucher à ces lacrimas.'' Sourit le mage de foudre.

''ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE !'' Cria l'écarlate.

''Hmph !'' Fit-il en envoyant une colonne de foudre s'abattre sur la chevalière, qui s'ex-quipa d'une armure composée d'une robe blanche recouverte de plaques métalliques couvertes de bandes dorées, des collants noirs recouverts de jambières blanches protégeant uniquement l'avant et s'accrochant à l'arrière, de longs gants et épaulières blanches décorées de bandes dorées recouvrant ses bras, ne laissant que ses coudes nus, ainsi qu'une lance dans sa main droite, possédant deux lames avec une roue circulaire, ornée d'un ruban sous la roue circulaire, ses cheveux étant attachés en une longue tresse avec deux petits rubans jaune pâle reliés à chaque côté de sa tête. ''Raitei no Yoroi ?! (Impératrice de la Foudre ?!) Hah ! Même si la puissance de mes attaques électriques sera divisée par deux, cela ne sera pas suffisant pour te défendre contre moi !'' Sourit-il d'un air confiant.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE AVEC LAXUS, HUH ?! JE VAIS LE BATTRE !'' S'écria le mage de feu, indigné, alors que la rousse se retourna vers lui et sourit.

''Je peux te le confier ?'' Demanda-t-elle, au choc du mage de feu tandis qu'elle courut vers la sortie.

''O… OY ! OÙ VAS-TU ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, le mage de foudre regardant s'éloigner la mage en armure d'un air indifférent. ''NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU VAS ESSAYER D'ARRÊTER LE HALL OF THUNDER ?!''

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! C'EST INUTILE ! DÉTRUIRE JUSTE UN LACRIMA PEUT TE COÛTER LA VIE ! ET IL Y A TROIS CENTS LACRIMAS FLOTTANT DANS LE CIEL ! ET TU MANQUES DE TEMPS AUSSI !'' Rit Laxus.

''Je les détruirais tous d'un coup.'' Répondit-elle simplement sans ralentir.

''IMPOSSIBLE ! ET MÊME SI TU Y ARRIVES, TU MOURRAS À COUP SÛR !'' S'écria le blond avec un large sourire mauvais, lui donnant un air fou.

''Mais la ville sera sauvée.'' Déclara-t-elle, au choc du mage de foudre. ''NATSU, JE TE LAISSE ARRÊTER LAXUS !'' S'écria-t-elle.

''ESPÈCE DE… TU ESSAYES DE BRISER LES RÈGLES ?!'' S'écria le blond.

''Je peux te faire confiance, Erza ?!'' Demanda le rose en se retournant vers l'écarlate, qui sourit sans se retourner. ''ET JE NE DIS PAS SI C'EST POSSIBLE OU NON ! JE DIS QUE TU DOIS REVENIR VIVANTE !'' S'écria-t-il en la pointant du doigt, la mage aux armures souriant à ces mots.

« Lucy à sauver cette vie… Et je n'ai sûrement pas l'intention de là gâcher ! » Répondit-elle mentalement.

''Putain…'' Jura Laxus en se mettant à la poursuite de la mage en armures.

''KARYUU NO HOUKOU !'' S'écria Natsu en crachant des flammes devant lui, bloquant le chemin du blond. ''Je vais te battre, ici et maintenant !'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu, des flammes brûlant sur son corps.

''Sale petit gamin de… !'' Fit le mage de foudre, tremblant et regardant Natsu avec une intense colère noire.

* * *

''Pour que je protége la ville, il me faut bien plus d'épée que ça…'' Commenta Erza dans son Tenrin no Yoroi, une dizaine d'épée flottant autour d'elle.

* * *

''HYAAAAHHH !'' S'écria Natsu, lançant un rayon de flamme sur Laxus.

''TU DOIS LE VOIR TOI AUSSI NATSU, N'EST-CE PAS ?! L'ÉTAT PATHÉTIQUE DE CETTE GUILDE ! JE VAIS CHANGER CETTE GUILDE ! ET POUR ÇA, JE DOIS DEVENIR LE MAÎTRE !'' S'exclama Laxus tout en évitant l'attaque du rose.

**Deux minutes dix secondes avant l'activation du Hall of Thunder.**

''À QUOI JOUE LE VIEUX ?! IL S'EN CONTREFOUS DE CE QUI POURRAIT ARRIVER À CETTE VILLE ?!'' S'écria le blond après avoir regardé le temps restant indiqué par les runes que Freed avait crée.

''Ne te tracasses pas trop Laxus.'' Commença le mage de feu, sous le regard interrogateur du blond. ''Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose allait se produire.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Quoi ?!''

''Qu'est-ce que ça te rapporterait de détruire cette ville ? Tu te tracasses beaucoup car tu as envie de l'arrêter toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?'' Sourit-il, sous le regard irrité du mage de foudre. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas, Erza va s'occuper de ça.'' Fit-il, avant de s'élancer vers Laxus en enflammant son poing gauche. ''CE N'EST PAS FACILE DE CONSERVER UN JEU, N'EST-CE PAS LAXUS ?!'' S'écria-t-il, le susnommé le regardant avec beaucoup de colère.

''NE SOIS PAS AUSSI ARROGANT AVEC MOI !'' S'écria Laxus tout en préparant une attaque dans sa main.

* * *

''198…'' Fit la chevalière tout en haletant, le nombre correspondant d'épées flottant dans les airs. ''199…'' Reprit-elle, haletant encore une fois tout en regardant les lacrimas qui accumulés de la magie. ''Pas encore assez… Pour pouvoir tous les détruire en même temps…'' Déclara-t-elle, avant de s'agenouiller au sol. ''Ma magie ne va pas tenir si ça continue… Et on manque de temps aussi… Que faire… ?'' Se demanda-t-elle.

* * *

**Une minute vingt secondes avant l'activation du Hall of Thunder.**

''Ngh…'' Fit Laxus en se prenant un coup de pied dans le visage, son regard étant encore attiré par les runes que Freed avait crée.

''RIEN NE VA SE PASSER !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu.

''Ta gueule… !'' Ordonna le mage de foudre.

* * *

''… Encore cent de plus… J'ai besoin de cent épées de plus… Ou je ne pourrais pas les détruire en même temps…'' Fit la mage en armures tout en haletant, se relevant mais s'écroulant une nouvelle fois sur ses genoux, tremblante et levant la tête au ciel pour voir les lacrimas accumulés de la foudre.

« OY ! TOUT LE MONDE ! VOUS POUVEZ M'ENTENDRE ?! » S'écria une voix dans la tête de la rousse, interpellant cette dernière. « C'EST UNE URGENCE ! VOUS DEVEZ REGARDEZ AU CIEL ! » S'écria-t-il.

''Warren ? C'est sa télépathie ?'' Se demanda Erza.

« ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS REPOSEZ ET LEVEZ-VOUS LES GARS ! » Ordonna le télépathe.

* * *

''Warren ?'' Fit un mage en se réveillant.

* * *

''Le ciel… ?'' ''C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!'' S'écrièrent deux autres mages.

* * *

« TOUS CEUX QUI SE BATTENT, ARRÊTEZ-VOUS ! » Ordonna Warren, faisant se stopper deux mages qui avaient recommencé à se battre. « MAINTENANT, ÉCOUTEZ-MOI, TOUS ! »

* * *

''NOUS DEVONS ABBATTRE CES TRUCS QUI FLOTTENT DANS LE CIEL AVEC TOUT CE QUI NOUS RESTE DE MAGIE ! PAS UNE SEULE NE DOIT RESTER ! IL S'AGIT DU SORT DE LAXUS QUI VA ATTAQUER LA VILLE ! IL NE NOUS RESTE PLUS DE TEMPS ! NOUS DEVONS LE FAIRE !'' S'écria-t-il, deux doigts sur la tempe pour faire fonctionner sa magie.

* * *

''QUOI ?!'' ''CES TRCUS SONT DE LAXUS… ?!'' S'écrièrent certains mages en regardant les lacrimas.

* * *

''Warren, comment es-tu au courant de ça… ?'' Demanda l'écarlate.

* * *

''CETTE VOIX, C'EST TOI ERZA ?! TOUT VA BIEN ?!'' S'écria Gray avec joie et en souriant, une main sur l'épaule de Warren.

« Erza ? » « Elle a été dépétrifiée ? » « SUPER ! » S'écrièrent les mages.

* * *

''Gray ? Je vois… C'est donc toi…'' Fit la chevalière.

* * *

''Happy m'a tout expliqué, et j'ai rencontré Warren sur le chemin.'' Sourit le mage de glace.

« Et heureusement que tu as pris soin de nous. » Tonna la voix d'Aquarius, donnant de léger frisson à Gray.

''A-aye…'' Fit-il, un air légèrement blasé.

* * *

''OY… SI ERZA EST SAUVE, ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE LES AUTRES FILLES SONT SAUVES AUSSI ?!'' ''LEVY AUSSI ?!'' S'écrièrent Droy et Jet d'un air inquiet.

* * *

''On va tous très bien.'' Sourit Cana.

''Et Bisca est aussi à la guilde.'' Ajouta Mirajane, Elfman restant silencieux et portant Juvia dans ses bras.

* * *

Bisca est sauve… ?

Ce n'est pas lui qui à sauver Bisca… Mais peu importe…

Dieu merci… Elle est sauve… Quel soulagement…

* * *

''DÉSOLÉ, MA TÉLÉPATHIE N'EST PAS ASSEZ PUISSANTE POUR ATTEINDRE LA GUILDE ! MAIS DANS TOUS LES CAS, TOUS CEUX QUI REÇOIVENT ÇA, NOUS DEVONS ATTAQUER CES TRUCS QUI FLOTTENT DANS LE CIEL !'' S'écria Warren.

* * *

''Warren, sale bâtard… Tu penses que j'ai oublié ce que t'as fait ?'' S'exclama Max, de l'animosité dans la voix.

* * *

''MAX ?!'' S'écria le télépathe, surpris et gêné.

* * *

''C'est vrai !'' S'écria Happy, se remémorant des « rapports sur la Battle of Fairy Tail » et ses différents résultats.

* * *

''Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, Max… J'étais frénétique pour sauver les filles…'' Tenta Warren tout en tremblant.

« OY, C'EST VRAI ! TU ENTENDS ÇA, ARZAK ?! » « TOI AUSSI NIGGY ?! SALOPARD ! » « TONO, JE NE VAIS PAS ABANDONNER COMME ÇA ! » S'écrièrent des mages.

''VOUS VOUS BATTREZ PLUS TARD !'' Cria Gray dans l'oreille de Warren, qui eut un visage de douleur.

« COMME SI TU POUVAIS PARLER ! » S'écrièrent les mages en chœur, le télépathe esquissant un autre visage de douleur.

''ON A PAS LE TEMPS POUR CES CONNERIES ! ABBATTEZ CES TRUCS DANS LE CIEL !'' S'écria une nouvelle fois le mage de glace.

* * *

''A… ARRÊTEZ ! CES TRUCS SONT PROTÉGÉS PAR DES LIVING LINK MAGIC !'' S'écria Erza.

« Si je te retrouve Arzak, je vais te tuer ! » « VIENS ICI TONO ! JE VAIS TE DÉFONCER ! » S'écrièrent les mages, n'écoutant plus les autres.

* * *

''OY, ABRUTIS, ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS BATTRE !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul.

« TA GUEULE ! » « NIGGY ! VIENS TE BATTRE SUR LE CHAMP ! » S'écrièrent les mages.

« OY ! ARRÊTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT, BANDES D'ABRUTIS ! » S'écria la voix de Cana, les mages ne l'écoutant pas.

« Vous me dégoûtez… » Fit soudainement la voix d'Aquarius de façon haineuse et pleine de dégoût, stoppant net les cris des mages.

* * *

''C'est ça la guilde que Lucy a rejoint ? Une bande d'abrutis égoïstes qui ne pensent qu'à leur honneur ? Qui veulent se battre les uns les autres pour venger leur honneur ? Tch ! Bande de crétins. Vous me dégoûtez. Vous êtes les pires personnes que Lucy est rencontrée, et vous ne méritez pas de l'avoir pour nakama. Vous ne méritez pas de savoir qui elle est vraiment.'' Déclara-t-elle de façon écoeuré et dégoûté, de la colère au visage.

* * *

''… Elle a raison… On ne la mérite pas comme nakama…'' Commenta Tono, choqué et touché par les mots de la sirène

« OY ! RESSASISSEZ-VOUS ET DÉTRUISEZ CES TRUCS ! » Hurla Gray.

« OH TA GUEULE ! » Crièrent les autres mages.

* * *

''ON EN REPARLERA APRÈS AVOIR DÉTRUIT CES TRUCS !'' S'écria Max.

* * *

''ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?! COMME SI ON ALLAIT TE LAISSER T'OCCUPER DE ÇA TOUTE SEULE, ERZA !'' S'écria Nab.

* * *

''MACAO, VA DORMIR ! JE M'OCCUPE DE TOUT !'' Hurla Wakaba.

* * *

''TA GUEULE WAKABA ! TU PARLES TROP POUR UN VIEUX CROÛTON !'' Répondit Macao.

* * *

''Ça va faire mal…'' Commenta Happy.

« ON S'EN FOUT ! » Répondirent les mages en chœur.

* * *

''Les gars…'' Fit la chevalière d'un air surpris, avant de sourire. ''TRÈS BIEN ! JE M'OCCUPE DES 200 QUI SE TROUVENT AU NORD ! TOUS LES AUTRES, CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR CEUX QUI SE TROUVENT AU SUD !'' S'écria-t-elle en lançant ses épées sur les lacrimas.

* * *

''N'EN LAISSER AUCUN !'' S'écria Gray en lançant des attaques sur les lacrimas, qui se firent tous détruirent par les mages et volèrent en éclat partout dans la ville.

* * *

''C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!'' ''OUAAHH !'' ''C'est des feux d'artifices ?!'' ''Ces gars de Fairy Tail sont de plus en plus tape-à-l'œil chaque année.'' ''WAAAAAHH !'' Firent les habitants en voyant les éclats de lacrimas tombés au sol.

* * *

''ON A RÉUSSI !'' Sourit Erza en regardant le ciel.

* * *

''Ouais…'' Fit le mage de glace en souriant, avant de crier de douleur en se faisant électrocuter, comme tous les autres mages.

* * *

**Hall of Thunder : Hors service.**

''Quoi… ?'' Fit Laxus en regardant les runes avec surprise et choc.

''Tu vois.'' Sourit Natsu.

* * *

''E… Est-ce que… Tout… Le monde… Va bien… ?'' Demanda Warren, au sol et de la fumée s'échappant de son corps, n'obtenant aucune réponse.

* * *

''Honnêtement… Vous êtes vraiment inconscient, les gars…'' Sourit Erza, couchée au sol dans son armure normale.

* * *

''Hmph… Tu peux parler…'' Sourit Gray, au sol.

* * *

« Ahahah… On est vraiment… Une sacrée guilde, n'est-ce pas… ? » Rigola Tono.

« On serait encore meilleur si Laxus n'était pas dans un âge rebelle… » Commenta Wakaba.

« HAHAHA ! BIEN DIT ! » S'écria Macao.

« Arzak, ça va ? »

« Droy ? … Ouais… Merci… » Répondit Arzak.

* * *

**Erza : 200. Tono : 1. Gray : 4. Arzak : 1. Loki : 1. Happy : 1. Nab : 1. Wakaba : 1. Macao : 1. Jet : 1. Droy : 1.**

''Tu penses réellement que cette guilde a à ce point besoin de changement ?'' Demanda Natsu, Laxus regardant les runes affichés le nombre de lacrima détruit par les mages les uns après les autres en tremblant, avant de baisser la tête. ''Nous faisons tous partis du même groupe. Comment un type ne faisant pas parti de ce groupe est supposé devenir Maître de la guilde, Laxus ?'' Demanda-t-il, le blond regardant toujours le sol sans répondre et en tremblant.

''GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !'' Explosa soudainement le mage de foudre, ce même élément explosant partout de son corps, détruisant le sol de la cathédrale et sa veste s'envolant au loin, tandis que le rose mit un bras devant sa tête pour se couvrir. ''PAR LA FORCE !'' S'écria-t-il, de la foudre s'échappant de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

''Abandonne, Laxus ! Fairy Tail ne t'appartiendra pas !'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''Oh que si…'' Répondit-il d'un air sérieux et énervé. ''Oui… Je n'aurais même pas du me faire chier à me retenir… J'AURAIS DU ME REPOSER SUR MA PUISSANCE DÈS LE DÉPART ! CETTE ULTIME PUISSANCE EST LE VRAI CŒUR DE MON IDENTITÉ !'' S'écria-t-il en libérant encore plus de magie et de foudre.

''DANS CE CAS, J'ÉCRASERAI CETTE PUISSANCE ET TE FERAIS ENFIN ABANDONNER, LAXUS ! KARYUU NO TEKKEN !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en frappant Laxus au visage avec son poing gauche enflammé, stoppant net la libération de magie du mage de foudre et repoussant sa tête sur le côté, avant de regarder ce dernier avec étonnement.

''Tu es seulement le premier… Ahahah…'' Rit-il d'un air fou tout en souriant de façon mauvaise. ''VIENS À MOI, FAIRY TAIL ! JE PRENDRAIS TOUT CE QUE TU M'ENVOIS !'' Hurla-t-il avec folie, ses yeux étant devenus entièrement blancs et absents de pupille alors qu'il envoya une attaque électrique au mage de feu, qui cria de douleur avant de s'envoler vers le plafond et de tomber à l'étage supérieur de la cathédrale. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !'' Rit-il en s'élançant vers le dragon de feu pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le visage, le propulsant en arrière avant d'enchaîner avec des coups de poings et de pieds, puis de tenter de l'écraser avec la tranche de sa main. Ce dernier esquiva le coup en sautant en arrière, s'accrochant à une colonne avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le blond préparer une grosse attaque électrique dans sa main, l'envoyant ensuite vers le fils d'Igneel qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet, retombant au première étage de la cathédrale tandis que Laxus se positionna sur la colonne détruite en regardant le mage de feu avec un sourire fou.

''Nnhh… Tu es vraiment… Fort…'' Sourit Natsu en regardant le mage de foudre, avant de s'écrouler à terre tandis que l'autre mage pointa son poing fermé vers le ciel.

''Résonnant à travers le ciel, les hurlements de la foudre…'' Commença-t-il.

''Merde… Mon corps…'' Fit le rose, couché au sol.

''Plonge des cieux et sème la destruction !'' Chanta-t-il en souriant avec folie, avant de regarder le mage de feu. ''RAGING BOLT !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant une colonne de foudre s'abattre sur le dragon slayer de feu, qui serra les dents et ferma les yeux, avant que l'attaque ne frappe la zone où il se trouvait, créant un large trou où il n'était plus présent. ''Eheheh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Natsu… Qui est l'homme le plus fort de la guilde ?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant, ses pupilles étant revenus tandis qu'il attendit quelques secondes. ''HAHAHAHAHA ! JE SUPPOSE QUE TU NE PEUX PLUS ME RÉPONDRE DORÉNAVANT !'' Hurla-t-il.

''Vous n'êtes pas censé êtes des nakamas ?'' Demanda Gajeel en arrivant derrière Laxus. '' Et maintenant, tu rigoles à propos de le tuer… Tu es vraiment devenu fou…'' Commenta-t-il.

''Huh ?'' Fit le mage de foudre en se retournant vers le mage d'acier, tout en souriant.

''Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si tu y étais arrivé. Après tout, sortir ce type d'ici est mon job.'' Déclara-t-il tout en tenant Natsu par la ceinture.

''Gajeel…'' Appela le mage de feu, avant que le susnommé ne le lâche.

''Oh, regardez, une nouvelle victime… Hehehe…'' Rit-il en souriant et en arquant un sourcil. ''ÉLIMINER… DISPARAÎTRE ! TOUT CEUX QUI SE DRESSENT DEVANT MOI DEVRAIENT ÊTRE RÉDUITS À NÉANT !'' S'écria-t-il.

''Je m'occupes de Laxus… Recule…'' Déclara le fils d'Igneel, tremblant pour se relever.

''Hmph… Tu es à peine capable de tenir debout…'' Commenta le fils de Metalicana, stoppant l'autre dragon slayer qui le regarda d'un air sérieux et déterminé. ''Cependant, il a une force absolument monstrueuse. Il est, après tout, le petit-fils de Makarof… Et on n'aime peut-être pas ça, mais on n'a pas le choix… Nous devons le combattre ensemble.'' Déclara-t-il, au choc du mage de feu.

''L… LAISSE TOMBER ! JE M'OCCUPE DE LAXUS TOUT SEUL ! PUTAIN ! COMME SI JE POUVAIS FAIRE ÉQUIPE AVEC TOI !'' S'indigna le dragon slayer de feu.

''Regarde-le bien… Est-ce vraiment le Laxus que tu connais ?'' Demanda-t-il en regardant le susnommé, qui ne possédait une fois de plus aucune pupille et arborait un regard de fou.

''Hahahaha… Éliminer… Disparaître…'' Rit le mage de foudre d'un air fou, le rose le regardant d'un air choqué et tremblant.

''Ce type est un ennemi de la guilde ! Nous devons l'arrêter ici et maintenant pour protéger la guilde !'' S'écria le mage d'acier, l'autre mage regardant le sol. ''À cause de l'effet du Hall of Thunder, plus personne ne peut le combattre ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui se passerais si on le laissait faire ?!'' Reprit-il, le fils d'Igneel continuant de regarder le même endroit sans rien dire.

''Toi… Protéger la guilde ?'' Demanda-t-il en regardant le fils de Metalicana.

''LA DÉTRUIRE, LA PROTÉGER… C'EST MON CHOIX, OK ?!'' Cria le dragon slayer de fer en réponse.

''Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans le ciel pour deux dragons.'' Sourit le mage de feu.

''Peut-être pas, mais avec tous ces éclairs, il est difficile de voler dans le ciel.'' Rétorqua le mage d'acier du même sourire.

''Mais ce n'est que pour cette fois, OK ?'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu.

''PUTAIN OUAIS ! JE DOIS ENCORE RÉGLER MES COMPTES AVEC TOI !'' Rétorqua celui de fer.

''ALLONS-Y !'' S'écrièrent les deux dragons slayer en s'élançant vers Laxus et en l'attaquant, le blond répondant en lançant des éclairs, les deux dragons et le mage de foudre s'échangeant les attaques et les coups sans que l'un des deux camps ne prennent l'avantage. Ce combat rendait d'ailleurs Laxus plus lucide, ses pupilles étant revenues, mais souriant toujours de façon folle. Il profita d'une ouverture de Natsu pour l'envoyer vers Gajeel avec sa foudre, qui le fit passer au-dessus de lui pour ensuite lui tourner le dos.

''Ton hurlement !'' Commanda Gajeel.

''Karyuu no…'' Commença Natsu, sous le regard intéressé du blond. ''HOUKOU !'' Lança-t-il, propulsant l'autre dragon slayer.

''TETSURYUUKON !'' Lança le mage d'acier, propulsant son bras droit transformé en barre de fer vers le mage de foudre, qui esquiva en sautant sur le côté. ''TETSURYUUKEN !'' Recommença-t-il, envoyant sa jambe transformée en épée à dents de scie vers son adversaire, qui esquiva une nouvelle fois en sautant sur une colonne, avant de préparer une attaque électrique, au désagrément du mage d'acier, qui reçut plusieurs boules électriques de plein fouet. ''GUAAAAAAAAH !'' Cria-t-il tout en retombant au sol.

''HUUUUUOOOOOHHH !'' Cria Natsu en courant verticalement sur une colonne, interpellant Laxus qui le regarda d'un air irrité. ''KARYUU NO KOEN !'' Cria-t-il en frappant le blond au visage, créant une explosion et envoyant ce dernier vers le sol tandis que le fils de Metalicana sauta pour rejoindre le mage de foudre.

''TETSURYUUSOU KISHIN !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant plusieurs attaques avec son bras transformé en lance, l'envoyant voler en arrière tandis que les deux dragons slayer se lancèrent un regard.

''Karyuu no…'' ''Tetsuryuu no…'' Firent-ils en gonflant leurs bouches, alors que le mage de foudre tomba à terre devant les deux mages. ''HOUKOU !'' Lancèrent-ils en même temps, le mage adverse se faisant engouffré dans les deux souffles, qui créèrent une explosion à l'endroit où Laxus se trouvait, levant beaucoup de fumées tandis que les deux dragons slayers restèrent immobiles à regarder ce point, avant de trembler en voyant des mouvements dans la fumée.

''Vous deux ensembles… Et c'est tout ce dont vous êtes capables de faire ?'' Fit la voix de Laxus tandis que la fumée partit, laissant voir le mage de foudre souriant malgré ses quelques blessures et de l'électricité autour de lui, sa veste ayant disparu. ''Vous êtes tous les deux de pathétique dragon slayer…'' Commenta-t-il.

''IMPOSSIBLE !'' S'écria Gajeel en tremblant, le blond s'avançant vers les deux fils de dragons en faisant craquer son cou. ''Peu importe à quelle point ce type est fort… Comment peut-il supporter autant d'attaque anti-dragon… ?! C'est juste impossible !'' Fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

''C'est plutôt simple en réalité.'' Commença Laxus en souriant avec folie, ses canines commençant à pousser et à devenir pointu. ''Le vieux a toujours était une épine dans le pied, j'ai donc caché ça depuis toujours. Mais je suppose que je peux vous montrez ça pour cette fois.'' Déclara-t-il, les deux dragons slayers tremblant encore plus en écarquillant les yeux.

''N… Non…'' ''Tu n'es pas…'' Firent-ils, alors que des écailles de dragons apparurent sur les bras de Laxus.

''Rairyuu no…'' Commença-t-il en gonflant sa bouche.

''TU ES TOI AUSSI UN DRAGON SLAYER LAXUS ?!'' S'écria Natsu, choqué.

''HOUKOU ! (: Hurlement du dragon de foudre !)'' Lança le blond, envoyant un hurlement fait d'éclairs aux deux autres dragons slayers, l'attaque les engouffrant et détruisant le sol, les laissant gisaient au sol, blessés mais conscient.

''Aahh…'' ''Nghh…'' Gémirent-ils de douleur.

''Bordel… Vous êtes encore vivantes les punks ?'' Demanda Laxus avec irritation, ses pupilles étant encore une fois partis. ''Dépêchez-vous de mourir…'' Fit-il en s'avançant vers les deux mages.

''Ngh…'' ''Mon cops… Ne veut pas bouger…'' Firent les deux mages au sol.

''Vous deux… Erza… Mystogan… Le vieux… Les membres de la guilde… Les habitants de cette ville… VOUS POUVEZ TOUS CREVEZ EN ENFER !'' S'écria-t-il tout en laissant exploser sa magie, faisant craquelé le sol.

''C… C'est quoi…Cette puissance magique démentiel…'' Fit Gajeel en regardant le dragon slayer de foudre tout en tremblant.

''Cette sensation… C'est le sort de Jii-chan…'' Reconnut Natsu en tremblant lui aussi.

Laxus se posta devant les deux mages, et croisa les mains dans deux directions différentes, afin de préparer l'ultime sort de jugement de Maître Makarof, qui cible tous ceux que l'utilisateur voit comme ennemi : Fairy Law !

''Fairy Law… L'attaque qui a vaincu Maître Jose en un seul coup… ?!'' Trembla le dragon slayer d'acier.

''Arrête… Laxus !'' Fit celui de feu en rampant vers le dragon slayer de foudre.

''Ça ne devrait même pas être autorisé ! Une attaque qui « cible tous ceux que l'utilisateur voit comme ennemi »… !'' Commenta le fils de Metalicana.

''GUAAAAAAAAAAAHH !'' Fit le mage de foudre en concentrant sa magie dans l'attaque.

''LAXUS !'' Appela le fils d'Igneel.

''GRAAAAAAAAAH !'' Continua le blond.

''ARRÊTE ÇA LAXUS !'' Cria Levy en arrivant à l'entrée de la Cathédrale de Cardia, faisant retourner la tête des deux mages couchés au sol.

''LEVY…'' ''IDIOTE ! QUE FAIS-TU ICI ?!'' Firent-ils.

''Le Maître est…'' Commença-t-elle, le concerné de sa phrase ne daignant pas l'écouter. ''TON PROPRE GRAND-PÈRE EST AU PORTE DE LA MORT !'' Cria-t-elle avec des larmes aux yeux, les trois mages écarquillant les yeux à ces mots et les pupilles du blond réapparaissant. ''ALORS S'IL TE PLAÎT ! ARRÊTE ÇA ! ARRÊTE ÇA ET VA LE VOIR !'' Cria-t-elle, en pleurs alors que les mages écarquillèrent toujours les yeux à cette information.

''Au porte de la mort… Jii-chan… Va mourir… ?'' Se fit le mage de feu, en état de choc.

« … Lucy… Et le vieux aussi… ? » Pensa Laxus en écarquillant les yeux.

''LAXUS !'' Cria la bleue, elle et les deux autres dragons slayers ne voyant pas une larme couler sur la joue du blond, la larme finissant son parcours et tombant au sol sans laisser une trace sur le visage de ce dernier.

''Hmph… Ça me va parfaitement ! Mes chances de devenir Maître viennent encore d'augmenter !'' Sourit-il de façon machiavélique, la mage des mots le regardant d'un air choqué et mettant une main devant sa bouche alors que Salamander resta immobile sans rien dire.

''Espèce de…'' Jura le mage d'acier.

''BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! MEURS, FAIRY TAIL ! JE TE RECONSTRUIRAIS À PARTIR DE ZÉRO ! UNE GUILDE QUI NE PERDRA JAMAIS ! QUI FERA TREMBLER TOUT LE MONDE DE PEUR ! JE CRÉERAIS LA GUILDE ULTIME !'' Cria-t-il, le sort commençant à détruire le sol autour de lui.

''Non…'' Fit-elle en s'écroulant au sol, ses jambes ne la faisant plus tenir debout et mettant ses mains devant son visage.

''Putain de bordel de… Espèce de…'' Jura Natsu, les larmes aux yeux et regardant Laxus avec colère et haine.

''FAIRY LAW ! EST ACTIVÉ !'' Cria-t-il en collant la paume de ses mains, remit dans la même direction et pointant vers le ciel, alors que le sceau magique apparut dans le ciel au-dessus de la cathédrale et qu'une intense lumière engouffra la ville, surprenant les mages et les habitants, avant que la ville et l'intérieur de la cathédrale ne soient entourées d'une fumée épaisse, Laxus haletant et souriant tout en gardant sa position. ''Je l'ai… Surpassé…'' Sourit-il en tremblant, avant de voir avec choc les deux dragons slayer gisant encore au sol, indemne mais toussant à cause de la fumée comme Levy. ''N… Non… Ce n'est pas… Possible…'' Se fit-il en tremblant. ''POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ILS NE SONT PAS MORTS ?!'' Hurla-t-il, alors que Gajeel se releva un peu à l'aide de son coude.

''Tu… Vas bien… ?'' Demanda-t-il en direction de la bleue.

''Uh-huh… Je vais bien… Et Natsu… ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''… Il a l'air d'aller bien…'' Répondit-il, le mage de foudre tremblant et écarquillant les yeux de choc en entendant ces mots.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE BORDEL ?! COMMENT QUELQU'UN PEUT SURVIVRE À UNE ATTAQUE DE CETTE AMPLEUR ?!'' Hurla-t-il, alors que Freed s'adossa à la porte d'entrée en tenant son bras, blessés et ses vêtements en mauvais états.

''Les membres de la guilde… Et les habitants de la ville sont saufs…'' Commença le mage des runes.

''FREED ?!''

''Pas une seule personne n'a été blessée…'' Reprit-il.

''C'EST JUSTE IMPOSSIBLE ! MON FAIRY LAW ÉTAIT PARFAIT !'' Déclara le mage de foudre.

''C'est ton « cœur », Laxus.'' Commenta le vert, l'autre mage écarquillant les yeux à ces mots. ''Ta puissance et tes capacités ne sont pas les seules choses que tu as hérité du Maître, Laxus… Tu as aussi hérité d'un cœur qui s'inquiète de ses nakamas…'' Déclara-t-il en haletant un peu pour reprendre son souffle. ''Fairy Law n'attaque ceux que l'utilisateur reconnaît comme ennemi. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire, Laxus ?''

''Sa magie à analyser son cœur…'' Comprit la mage des mots.

''Tu ne peux mentir à ta magie, Laxus…'' Sourit le vert avec tendresse ''Ce sont tes vrais sentiments.'' Compléta-t-il, le susnommé regardant le sol en tremblant et en serrant les dents, son visage montrant qu'il n'acceptait pas ces mots.

''NON ! TOUS CEUX QUI SE TROUVENT SUR MON CHEMIN SONT DES ENNEMIS ! ILS SONT TOUS L'ENNEMIS !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de foudre en serrant les poings.

''Abandonne, Laxus. Va voir le Maître, s'il te plaît…'' Supplia Freed.

''JE M'EN FOUS DE CE QUI POURRAIT ARRIVER À CE VIEUX CROÛTON ! JE SUIS MOI-MÊME ! JE NE SUIS PAS SON PETIT-FILS ! JE SUIS LAXUS ! **JE SUIS LAXUUUUUUS !**'' Cria-t-il avec rage, la bleue le regardant d'un air un peu effrayé et le mage d'acier serrant les dents avec irritation.

''Laxus…'' Fit faiblement le mage des runes avec tristesse.

''On sait tous ça.'' Commença Natsu en se relevant, sous le regard énervé du blond. ''Ne prends pas la grosse tête, trou du cul. Qu'est-ce que ça fait que tu sois le petit-fils de Jii-chan ? Est-ce que ça fait de toi quelqu'un de spécial ? De différent ?'' Demanda-t-il, des flammes apparaissant sur son corps. ''NE TE RACCROCHES PAS À UNE STUPIDE HISTOIRE DE LIEN DU SANG ! LA GUILDE EST LA SEULE FAMILLE DONT ON A BESOIN !'' S'écria-t-il avec colère.

''Comment peux-tu comprendre… ?'' Demanda Laxus, de l'électricité entourant son corps.

''Doit-on te comprendre pour être nakama ?'' Demanda le rose en enflammant sa main droite. ''NOUS JOIGNONS NOS MAINS ENSEMBLES POUR ÇA, LAXUS !'' S'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers le susnommé.

''TA GUEULE, NATSUUUUUUU !'' S'écria le blond, de l'électricité entourant sa main droite et s'élançant vers le mage de feu. ''DISPARAÎT, NATSU !'' S'écria-t-il.

''JE T'ARRÊTERAIS ICI ET MAINTENANT !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel. ''JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS AVOIR LA GUILDE MÊME SI JE DOIS EN MOURIR ! LA GUILDE EST NOTRE MAISON !'' S'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois, sous le regard tremblant de Levy et surpris de Freed, tandis que les deux dragons slayers approchèrent leurs poings du visage de l'adversaire, mais Laxus étant plus rapide que le mage de feu et le frappant en premier, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin.

''NATSU !'' Appela la bleue avec inquiétude, le susnommé se rattrapant avec ses mains et ses pieds alors que les deux mages haletèrent pour récupérer son souffle, le mage de feu se relevant et s'élançant de nouveau vers son adversaire.

''Espèce de… POURQUOI NE MEURS-TU PAS ?!'' S'écria Laxus en frappant le rose au visage, avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne, envoyant l'autre mage au sol. ''COMME SI QUELQU'UN COMME TOI PEUX ME BATTRE !'' S'écria-t-il, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en voyant le mage de feu tenter de se relever une nouvelle fois.

''Natsu…'' Trembla la mage des mots, Freed avalant sa salive en le voyant tenir tête au dragon slayer de foudre.

''La guilde ne t'appartiens pas… Penses-y, Laxus…'' Déclara Salamander en haletant.

''TA GUEULE !'' Cria le mage de foudre en frappant avec son pied le dragon slayer de feu dans le ventre. ''TU ES CENT ANS TROP JEUNE POUR ME FAIRE LA MORALE ! COMPRIS ?!'' S'écria-t-il en enchaînant les coups de pied, avant de l'envoyer voler au loin avec un coup de pied entouré de foudre, mais écarquillant une nouvelle fois les yeux en voyant le fils d'Igneel s'appuyer sur ses mains.

''Il se relève encore… ?!'' S'écria le mage des runes avec stupeur, le concerné haletant et se relevant, tremblant et titubant un peu.

''Arrête-toi Natsu ! Tu vas te tuer !'' Supplia Levy, tremblant et les larmes aux yeux.

''SALE GAMIN… ! JE VAIS TE TUER JUSQU'À CE QU'IL NE RESTE PLUS RIEN DE TOI !'' S'écria le blond en créant une lance de foudre au-dessus de sa tête, entre ses mains.

''ARRÊTE LAXUS ! SI TU UTILISES CE SORT SUR NATSU MAINTENANT, TU VAS VRAIMENT LE TUER !'' S'écria Freed.

''RAIRYUU NO HOUTENGEKI ! (: Lance du dragon de foudre !)'' Cria le mage de foudre en lançant une hallebarde de foudre sur le rose.

''TU TENTES VRAIMENT DE LE TUER ?!'' S'écria le vert, alors que les jambes du mage de feu lâchèrent, ce dernier s'agenouillant devant le sort sans pouvoir se protéger.

''NOOOOOON !'' Cria Levy en mettant ses mains devant son visage, alors que la foudre dévia de sa trajectoire à un centimètre de Natsu, au choc de tous tandis que l'attaque se dirigea vers Gajeel, qui avait transformé son bras droit en barre de fer alors qu'il cria de douleur dès que l'attaque le toucha. ''Gajeel…'' Fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux et enlevant doucement les mains de son visage.

''Du fer… Ne me dîtes pas… Qu'il s'est utilisé comme paratonnerre… ?!'' Commenta Freed, écarquillant les yeux de choc.

''Gajeel…'' Appela Salamander.

''Vas-y !'' Ordonna-t-il, l'autre mage le regardant avant que des flammes n'apparaisse sur son corps.

''Espèce… De…'' Jura Laxus, tremblant et restant dans sa position tout en regardant le fils de Metalicana d'un air irrité.

''Karyuu no…'' Commença Natsu, s'élançant vers Laxus en enflammant son poing.

''ESPÈCE DE… !'' Jura-t-il une nouvelle fois en se retournant vers le rose.

''TEKKEN !'' Lança le mage de feu, frappant avec son poing enflammé dans le visage du dragon slayer de foudre, qui recula et cracha du sang. ''KAGIZUME ! YOKUGEKI ! KENKAKU ! SAIGA ! (: Fouet du dragon de feu !)'' Enchaîna-t-il.

''Cette magie… Elle traverse les écailles de dragon… Écrase les entrailles de dragon… Fauche l'âme des dragons…'' Commença Levy.

''C'est le sort ultime des dragons slayers…'' Compléta Freed en tremblant.

''GUREN BAKURENJIN ! (: Fournaises du Lotus Pourpre !)'' Lança le mage de feu, créant un torrent de flammes engouffrant Laxus, créant une explosion à chaque coup et envoyant voler le mage de foudre au loin, sous le regard surpris de Levy et Freed, et souriant de Gajeel, tandis que Laxus retomba au sol en roulant sur quelques mètres, inconscient.

« Laxus… A été vaincu… » Pensa le mage des runes avec choc, alors que les jambes de Natsu lâchèrent.

* * *

Magnolia était en fête. Et les gens souriaient et jouaient des instruments où des jeux à des stands, les enfants s'amusant à se poursuivre déguisés en monstres ou en mages.

Magnolia était en fête. Tout le monde profitait de cette journée, car demain ils ne pourront peut-être plus à cause du monde qui risquait de venir.

Aujourd'hui, 26 octobre, Magnolia était en fête et préparait avec joie la Fantasia qui allait se déroulait demain.

''J'ai entendu que la Fantasia à encore une fois était repoussé à demain.'' Commenta un homme, assis à une table d'un café.

''Aye. Et pourquoi cette fois ?'' Demanda un autre homme.

''Eh bien… Les membres de la guilde ont apparemment causé beaucoup de bordel hier…'' Expliqua un troisième homme.

''Il y a des rumeurs comme quoi le Maître serait en mauvaise santé.'' Déclara le premier homme.

''Whoa whoa… Ne me dis pas que le vieil homme va prendre sa retraite… ?!'' Fit le deuxième, choqué.

''QUI VA DEVENIR LE PROCHAIN MAÎTRE ?!'' S'écria le troisième homme.

''Hey, je n'en sais pas plus que ça… Mais logiquement, ça ne devrait pas être Laxus ?'' Répondit-il, attirant l'attention de Polyussica, qui passait par la rue pour rentrer chez elle.

''Ce voyou, Maître ?'' Demanda le deuxième homme, la rose les regardant d'un air dur.

''Ça fait réfléchir, huh ? Je veux dire, on connaît ce type depuis qu'il est enfant !'' Fit le premier, la misanthrope s'éloignant du groupe.

''Ça ne nous rajeunit pas ! Hahaha !'' Rirent-ils.

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

''Apparemment, grâce aux soins prodigués par Polyussica-san, la vie du Maître n'est plus en danger immédiat.'' Annonça Erza aux membres de la guilde qui crièrent de joie, elle et tous les membres ayant plus ou moins de pansements et de bandages.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, le Maître va aller bien !'' Assura l'un des membres.

''Heh, Jii-san ne se retirera pas aussi facilement.'' Sourit Gray.

''Cependant, il commence vraiment à se faire vieux… Si il est encore mis dans une situation de stress, sa condition pourrait de nouveau empiré. J'aimerais que tout le monde garde ça en tête.'' Déclara la chevalière en souriant.

''Allons nous vraiment faire la Fantasia avec la guilde dans cet état ?!'' Demanda Elfman.

''Eh bien… Le Maître veut qu'on la fasse, donc… On peut dire que c'est dans une situation pareille qu'on en a encore plus besoin.'' Déclara Mirajane.

''JUVIA ATTEND AVEC IMPATIENCE LA PARADE DE LA FANTASIA !'' S'écria la mage d'eau en souriant.

''Tu vas en prendre part aussi, pas la regarder !'' Déclara Cana.

''QUOI ?! Mais… Juvia a rejoint la guilde depuis très peu de temps…'' Fit-elle d'un air déçu.

''Avec autant de personne blessé, ils prennent apparemment tous ceux qui peuvent encore bouger.'' Commenta Happy en mangeant du poisson, un pansement présent sur le sommet de son crâne.

''Puun !'' Fit Plue, assis à côté de lui et mangeant une sucette.

''Aye Plue. Nous aussi on va y participer !'' Déclara Lyra d'un air très enjoué.

''En même temps, avec ces deux-là dans une condition pareille…'' Commenta le mage de glace en se retournant vers Gajeel et Natsu, qui étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un banc, le mage d'acier recouvert sur le torse et sur la tête de bandages, un pansement étant présent à son œil droit et un plâtre à la jambe droite ainsi qu'une béquille à côté de lui, et le mage de feu étant recouvert entièrement de bandages, son œil gauche étant la seule partie visible et son bras droit étant dans un plâtre.

''Hmmph hmph mngah. Anghr mnghe mphph !'' Fit le rose.

''Je ne comprends même pas ce qu'il dit…'' Reprit le disciple d'Ul.

''Ouais, comme si. Et comment comptes-tu faire ça, huh ?'' Demanda le mage d'acier en se retournant vers celui de feu.

''GNMH HMPH MNGHA EHNMPH…'' S'écria-t-il.

''Et c'est quoi le rapport ?'' Demanda Gajeel.

''EEEEEEEH ?! COMMENT IL FAIT ?!'' S'écria la joueuse d'instrument, ses yeux sortant de ses orbites.

''Mais au moins, il semblerait que le problème de la guilde soit fini pour le moment.'' Commenta la rousse, alors que tous se stoppèrent en voyant Laxus arrivé dans la guilde avec ses vêtements habituels, un air agacé et des bandages et pansements autour du visage et s'étendant sur le torse.

''LAXUS ?!'' ''TOI !'' Firent les mages en se retournant vers lui.

''Où est le vieux ?'' Demanda-t-il simplement.

''ESPÈCE DE… TU AS LE CULOT DE REVENIR ICI POUR VOIR LE MAÎTRE APRÈS CE QUE TU AS FAIT !'' ''PUTAIN OUAIS !'' S'écrièrent les mages d'indignation.

''Laissez tomber.'' Ordonna la mage en armure en tendant le bras sur le côté pour les arrêter, elle et le mage de foudre se toisant du regard. ''Il est à l'infirmerie.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''OY, ERZA !'' S'écrièrent les membres, le blond la dépassant sans rien dire et les mages s'écartant de son chemin, alors que le rose cria des sons incompréhensibles, avant de courir pour se mettre devant Laxus et le stopper dans sa progression.

''Natsu…'' Appela l'écarlate.

''NGHPHMPKGMPHFDRPMHPH !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel en pointant le dragon slayer de foudre du doigt, sous le regard silencieux des membres de la guilde et tout aussi agacé de Laxus, alors que le rose haleta pour reprendre son souffle.

''« Je ne règle pas ça par cette connerie de deux contre un ! La prochaine fois, je te vaincrais ! Tu as intérêt de te battre une nouvelle fois contre moi, Laxus ! » Dit-il.'' Traduit Gajeel, bras croisé à côté de Levy.

''« La prochaine fois »… ? Mais vous avez gagné, non ?'' Demanda la mage des mots.

''Je suis d'accord avec lui pour cette fois. Je n'appellerais pas ça une victoire. Ce type est un monstre. Et si il avait été présent lors de la Bataille avec Phantom… Rien que d'y penser me fait froid dans le dos.'' Avoua le fils de Metalicana, alors que le mage de foudre passa Natsu.

''RHAGAGNHAG !'' S'écria-t-il de colère en tapant du pied, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le blond le saluer de la main tout lui tournant le dos, la rousse détournant le regard et souriant.

''Maintenant tout le monde, préparons le défilé pour la Fantasia !'' S'écria Mirajane.

''OY, VOUS ÊTES SUR QUE C'EST BON DE LAISSER LAXUS Y ALLER SEUL ?!'' S'écria un membre.

''C'est bon.'' Déclara la blanche.

''ATTENDS, MIRA-NEE ! POURQUOI ES-TU BLESSÉE ?! QUI T'AS FAIT ÇA ?!'' S'écria Elfman.

''Natsu, pourquoi es-tu plus blessé que Laxus ?'' Demanda Happy.

''Hmgph !'' ''« Ce n'est rien ! » Dit-il.'' Firent les deux dragons slayer.

''EEEEH ?! NATSU, TU SAIGNES !'' S'écria Lyra de panique en voyant du sang sur les bandages du susnommé.

* * *

**Infirmerie de Fairy Tail.**

''… Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont bruyants…'' Commenta Laxus en entendant du bruit derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, adossé à un mur, Makarof étant encore alité et ne disant rien avant que les deux hommes ne restent un moment silencieux.

''Laxus… Comprends-tu ce que tu as fait ?'' Demanda le vieux Maître en s'asseyant sur le lit, le susnommé détournant le regard. ''Regarde-moi dans les yeux.'' Ordonna-t-il, son petit-fils obéissant en se retournant vers lui. ''Tu sais ce qu'est cette guilde, non ? Une place de rassemblement pour des camarades d'armes, une agence de missions. Pour des enfants qui n'ont pas de famille, il s'agit même d'un foyer. Un lieu où des nakamas se rassemblent, peu importe leurs goûts où leurs origines. Ça ne t'appartiens pas.'' Déclara-t-il, les mages s'attelant à la construction de char pour la parade de la Fantasia. ''Cette guilde a été bâtie sur la confiance et l'honneur de chaque individus… Et c'est pour ça qu'on a formé des liens plus forts et plus fermes les uns les autres. Tu as violé cet honneur et mis la vie de tes nakamas en danger. Ceci n'est pas un crime que je peux pardonner.'' Déclara-t-il, les deux hommes restant silencieux quelques secondes à se regarder.

''Je comprends…'' Déclara finalement le blond, avant de baisser la tête en serrant son poing. ''Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste rendre la guilde plus fort…'' Déclara-t-il, le vieil homme le regardant avant de baisser la tête en soupirant, sortant ensuite de son lit.

''Honnêtement, tu es un homme plutôt maladroit. Enlève cette tension de tes épaules, ok ?'' Fit Makarof, le blond s'approchant de lui et abaissant le regard vers le sol. ''Si tu le fais, tu serais capable de voir des choses que tu as raté depuis le début. Entendre des mots que tu n'as jamais entendus. La vie doit être savourée, tu sais.'' Sourit-il, l'autre mage regardant toujours ailleurs alors que son visage s'adoucit peu à peu. ''Tu sais, te regarder grandir était ma raison de vivre. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois fort ou intelligent. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. C'est tout ce que je demande.'' Déclara-t-il de façon sincère, le blond relevant la tête avant de trembler en voyant son grand-père baisser la sienne. ''Laxus…'' Commença-t-il en tremblant, un silence pesant s'installant soudainement. ''Tu es dorénavant excommunié de la guilde.'' Déclara-t-il, au choc du blond qui écarquilla les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

''Bien…'' Fit le dragon slayer de foudre, avant de se retourner. ''Merci pour tout…'' Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie, le vieil homme tremblant et se retournant vers la fenêtre, qui était à l'opposée de la porte d'entrée. ''Grand-père… Prends soin de toi…'' Fit-il en souriant d'un air souciant, sans pour autant se retourner.

''Vas-t'en…'' Ordonna le Maître, bras croisé, pleurant et son nez coulant tout en serrant les dents alors que le blond se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

**27 Octobre au matin, parc de Magnolia.**

''C'EST QUOI CETTE BLAGUE ?! IL T'A JUSTE EXCOMMUNIÉ ?!'' S'écria Evergreen.

''On a tous fait la même connerie !'' Ajouta Bixcrow.

''La même connerie ! La même connerie !'' Répétèrent ses poupées, Freed étant le seul à ne rien dire et regardant le sol.

''C'est la décision du vieux…'' Déclara simplement Laxus, un sac à côté de lui.

''DANS CE CAS, JE QUITTE LA GUILDE AVEC TOI !'' S'écria la fée.

''Ouais… Si tu n'es plus dans le coin…'' Rajouta le mage du SEIDR.

''Ah. Ne soyez pas aussi idiots. Vous ne pouvez pas juste dire au revoir ?'' Sourit le blond.

''Pourquoi tu prends toutes les fautes sur toi ?'' Demanda Freed.

''Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je fais. Mais contrairement à vous, je n'ai aucune raison de resté ici. C'est tout.'' Répondit-il.

''NOUS IRONS PARLER AU MAÎTRE NOUS-MÊME !'' ''JE SUIS SÛR QUE NATSU ET GRAY PARLERONS POUR TOI ! ILS SONT PEUT-ÊTRE SÉVÈRES, MAIS QUAND IL S'AGT DE CE GENRE DE TRUC… !'' Firent Evergreen et Bixcrow, le mage de foudre restant silencieux et souriant tout en baissant la tête.

''Laxus…'' Trembla le mage des runes, des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux alors que le dragon slayer prit son sac et tourna le dos.

''Prenez soin de vous.'' Fit-il en les saluant tout en commençant à partir.

''LAXUS !'' Appela la Raijinshuu.

''ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LE CON ! QU'EN EST-IL DE LA TEAM RAIJINSHUU ?!'' S'écria le mage aux poupées, le vert baissant la tête et essuyant ses yeux. ''Putain !'' Jura-t-il.

''Nous te reverrons, n'est-ce pas Laxus ?'' Sourit finalement le mage des runes en regardant l'autre mage s'éloigné.

* * *

**Cimetière de Magnolia, devant la tombe de Lucy Lucky Heartfilia.**

''… Tu avais raison, tu sais…'' Commença Laxus, assis au sol et admirant la statue qui gardait la tombe. ''Je ne suis qu'un crétin fini… J'aurais du le comprendre plus tôt…'' Fit-il en souriant tristement, baissant le regard vers le sol. ''Heh… Tu avais entièrement raison… La force importe peu, et les faibles d'aujourd'hui deviendront les forts de demain… Il n'est pas question que je sois fort ou faible, ou que les autres soient forts ou faibles, mais une question de liens… Et je l'ai compris que trop tard…'' Reprit-il en relevant la tête vers la statue, souriant encore plus tristement. ''Heh… Je suppose que tu le savais dès le départ que quelque chose du genre aller arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tous les évènements que tu as du voir ont certainement prouvés que j'allais forcément perdre, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit-il, avant de rester un moment silencieux. ''… Tu sais, quand grand-père m'avait dit que tu étais morte, je me disais que c'était forcément ce qui arrivait aux faibles comme toi, mais… Au fond de moi… Je sais que j'étais choqué… Que ta « mort » importait plus à mes yeux que je ne voulais me faire croire…'' Avoua-t-il en regardant le sol, avant de se relever et de sortir une fleur de sa poche. ''Je sais que tu n'es pas morte… Mais je voudrais au moins te faire ce cadeau avant de partir… À toi, et à Lisanna…'' Déclara-t-il en posant la fleur dans l'un des nombreux pots qui entourait la statue, avant de regarder une autre fleur qu'il avait déposé dans un pot, quelques tombes à côté. ''Lucy Lucky Heartfilia… Tu sais, j'ai fais des recherches sur toi, afin de me servir d'éventuel secret contre toi…'' Avoua-t-il, son visage devenant plus sérieux. ''Mais je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose… Je me foutais de qui tu étais, je te pensais juste faible quand j'ai découvert qui tu étais…'' Déclara-t-il, se retournant vers la direction de la guilde et souriant. ''Tu as inspiré les autres membres de ton équipe, l'ex-Team Natsu…'' Déclara-t-il tout en continuant de regarder dans la même direction. ''Lucky Star… Une équipe nommée en l'honneur de Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, la meilleure constellationniste de Fairy Tail…'' Fit-il, avant de se retourner vers la statue. ''Aye… Tu avais vraiment de la chance d'avoir trouvé des humains aussi bons que les membres de cette équipe, Lucy la démone…'' Fit-il, avant de prendre son sac et de se diriger vers la sortie. ''Prends soin de toi, Lucy.'' Fit-il en levant le bras pour saluer la statue.

* * *

Ça y est ! La Fantasia et sa parade défilent fièrement dans les rues de Magnolia !

Tous les spectateurs avaient formés une allée et applaudissaient les chars de la parade, ainsi que les participants, mages et non-mages, qui défilés. Et tous admirées à la fois les danseuses et les feux d'artifices, ainsi que ceux qui défilaient déguisés, jouant des instruments ou défilant avec un drapeau possédant l'emblème de Fairy Tail, les mages qui se trouvait sur les chars usant de magie pour émerveillé les gens.

Et parmi les spectateurs, caché dans la foule, se trouvait Laxus, qui observait avec attention chaque mage qui défilés, ces derniers étant plus ou moins soignés.

''OUAH ! REGARDEZ ! C'EST LES PARTICIPANTES DU CONCOURS MISS FAIRY TAIL !'' ''TROP MIGNON !'' ''OUAH !'' ''LES FÉES SONT SUPERS !'' S'écrièrent les habitants en voyant Cana, Levy et Bisca défilées dans le même costume sur le même char.

''C'EST ELFMAN !'' ''WHOAAA ! REGARDEZ CETTE FORCE !'' S'écrièrent d'autres personnes en voyant le susnommé portait des objets très lourds d'un seul bras, dans son Full-Body Take Over.

''ET C'EST QUOI ÇA ?! UN CHÂTEAU DE GLACE ?!'' ''WOW ! IL Y A DE L'EAU QUI JAILLIT DE CHAQUE CÔTÉ !'' Firent-ils en voyant le char où Gray et Juvia portait des costumes élégants tout en créant plusieurs objets de glace, Gray gelant l'eau que Juvia formé, sous le regard souriant de Lyon et ceux qui l'accompagnait sur l'Île de Galuna, ainsi que de quelques démons de l'île sous forme humaine.

''LÀ-BAS ! C'EST TITANIA !'' ''REGARDEZ ! LES ÉPÉES DANSENT !'' ''OUAH !'' ''ÉPOUSE-MOI !'' S'écrièrent-ils, la mage en armure faisant tourner en cercle des épées autour d'elle dans une armure spéciale pour la fête.

''HEY NATSU ! C'EST QUOI CES BLESSURES ?!'' S'écrièrent-ils en voyant le susnommé qui, malgré ses blessures à peine soigné pour laisser sa bouche et son nez à l'air libre, crachait des flammes avec sa bouche pour formés le mot « FAIRY », bien qu'il toussa en essayant de former le « Y ». Il était l'un des rares à ne pas être sur un char, Happy et des tonneaux spéciaux remplis de flammes, tirés par des petites créatures, l'accompagnant. ''N'en fais pas trop ! T'as pas l'air de bien aller !'' Crièrent d'autres personnes, alors que les enfants rire avec cœur de ses bêtises, le mage de foudre le regardant d'un air intéressé.

''C'EST LE MAÎTRE !'' ''LE MAÎTRE EST LÀ !'' S'écrièrent-ils, intéressant le blond qui regarda le char où se trouvait son grand-père, qui portait un costume de chat avec un nœud papillon. ''C'EST QUOI CE DÉGUISEMENT ?!'' ''ÇA NE LUI VA TELLEMENT PAS !'' ''Allez… Arrête de faire l'idiot…'' S'écrièrent-ils, les derniers totalement blasés alors que Laxus sourit, fermant les yeux pour se remémorer de sa première participation à la Fantasia.

* * *

''_Grand-père ! Tu ne vas pas participer à la parade de la Fantasia ?!'' _Demanda Laxus version enfant.

''_Je ne veux pas rater ta performance ! Je t'observerais du public.'' _Répondit le vieil homme.

''_Je me demande si je serais capable de te repérer…'' _Commenta le jeune homme.

''_Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.''_

''_Que dis-tu de ça alors… En plein milieu de la parade, je ferais ça !'' _S'enjouale jeune blond en levant le bras droit vers le ciel et serrant le poing tout en montrant le dos de la main à Makarof, levant son pouce et son index.

''_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' _Demanda le vieux Maître.

''_C'est un message ! Ce signal signifie que même si je ne peux pas voir où tu es, je veillerais toujours sur toi !'' _Expliqua-t-il en souriant tout en gardant sa position.

''_Laxus…'' _Trembla Makarof, des larmes de joie aux yeux.

''_Alors sois sûr que tu regarde grand-père, ok ?'' _Sourit-il.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait ce temps-là. Il aimait vraiment son grand-père. Et maintenant, c'est lui qui le regarde, observant son grand-père jouait aux idiots et comme un enfant pour faire rire tous les spectateurs.

Eh… Et il y arrive bien… Stupide grand-père…Toujours à faire l'idiot pour faire rire tout le monde… Eh… Son grand-père ne changera jamais…

Mais il est temps qu'il parte de la ville. Après tout, il n'a plus rien à faire ici.

''Laxus…'' Entendit le mage de foudre, s'arrêtant net et écarquillant les yeux, avant de se retourner pour voir avec surprise chaque mage de la guilde faire le signe qu'il avait fait étant petit, le dragon slayer ayant les larmes aux yeux en voyant cela.

''Grand-père…'' Fit-il en ne daignant pas essuyer ses larmes, avant de se retourner et de partir, se remémorant une nouvelle fois de sa Fantasia et de la première fois où il a fait ce signe.

''OÙ QUE TU SOIS, PEU IMOPORTE LA DISTANCE QUI NOUS SÉPARENT, NOUS VEILLERONS TOUJOURS SUR TOI !'' Crièrent chaque mage en souriant.

''Je sais… Arigatô…'' Fit-il en s'éloignant de la fête.

* * *

**Montagne éloignée de Magnolia, QG d'une guilde noire.**

''Ah… Raven (: Corbeaux)… Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi beau ?'' Fit, en avançant vers les rampes d'un balcon, Ivan Dreyar, Maître de la guilde noire Raven Tail, un homme grand et musclé aux cheveux noirs et au teint légèrement halé, possédant une barbe noire et portant un manteau bleu orné et, au niveau de l'épaule, des bandes de couleur crème à liserés verts avec des motifs en forme de cercles sur chaque bande, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt sombre surmonté d'un foulard blanc, un pantalon bleu attachés par une ceinture marron et des bottes noirs. ''Quoi ? Vous dîtes que c'est parce que personnes ne vous aime ?'' Fit-il en attrapant un corbeau. ''Allons, allons.'' Fit-il, avant que l'oiseau ne se transforme en origami. ''La vraie beauté réside dans la vie éphémère ! Bwahaha ! N'est-ce pas vrai, Gajeel-chan ?'' Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le dragon slayer d'acier, qui resta un moment silencieux, adossé contre un mur.

''Vous ne m'avez rien dit sur Laxus étant un dragon slayer.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Wheew… BWAHAHAHAHA ! Il est ce qu'on appelle un « faux ». Un stupide petit faux.'' Déclara-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

''Un faux ?'' Demanda le mage d'acier.

''Tu vois, depuis qu'il était un petit enfant, il a toujours était faible. Alors par simple pitié, je lui ai implanté un cristal lacrima dans son corps.'' Répondit-il.

''Un lacrima qui permet d'utiliser la magie de dragon slayer ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de fer.

''Je sais, une vraie rareté ! Je suppose qu'il a été excommunié, et qu'il viendra à moi. Ce qui est parfait. Car récemment, j'ai appris que je pouvais obtenir une petite fortune de ce genre de lacrima. Une _incroyable _somme d'argent.'' Fit-il.

''V… VOUS ALLEZ L'EXTRAIRE DE SON CORPS ?! MAIS SI VOUS FAÎTES ÇA, ALORS…'' S'écria le fils de Metalicana.

''BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Il ne méritait même pas un tel pouvoir de toute manière ! Je remettrais juste mon enfant à sa place ! C'est l'argent qui compte. L'adorable argent. J'ai besoin d'assez d'argent pour pouvoir entrer en guerre contre Fairy Tail, tu vois. Et toi, tu resteras où tu es, en tant qu'homme infiltré. Ok ? Et même si tu es exposé en tant qu'espion, tu ne leur diras _rien _à propos de cet endroit.'' Déclara Ivan, un regard intimidant au visage tout en s'approchant de celui du mage d'acier.

''Je ne suis pas un tel raté.'' Répondit-il en souriant machiavéliquement.

* * *

**Fairy Tail.**

Ils ont l'air de bien s'amusés à l'étage en-dessous. À faire la fête et à boire de l'alcool, chanté et joué de la guitare. À faire leurs bêtises et à jouer.

Non, ce n'est pas pour lui ça.

''Gajeel !'' Appela Makarof en arrivant derrière le susnommé, encore dans ses habits de festival alors que le dragon slayer se retourna vers le vieil homme. ''Tu veux faire partie du grand final ?'' Sourit-il en enlevant son casque.

''Désolé, mais je passe mon tour.'' Répondit-il.

''Je vois… Wheew… Eh bien, on a réussi à terminer ça à la fin… !'' Souffla le vieil homme en enlevant son costume. ''Et à partir de demain, on va devoir commencer à réparer la ville… Mon dieu…'' Fit-il, l'autre mage s'approchant de lui.

''Maître…'' Appela-t-il, avant de tendre un petit bout de papier vers le susnommé. ''J'ai découvert la localisation de Maître Ivan… Ton fils…'' Fit-il en souriant, le vieil homme regardant le papier en le prenant dans ses mains.

''Bon travail. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir donné une telle tâche dangereuse.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Il n'a pas encore découvert que j'étais un agent double. Et il en a après le lacrima de Laxus.'' Expliqua le mage d'acier.

''Tant que je connais sa localisation, je peux m'occuper de ça. Je ne le laisserais pas faire ce qu'il veut.''

* * *

Voilà donc la fin du chapitre.

Le prochain chapitre sera l'attaque de la guilde marchande Love And Lucky.

Un petit commentaire, s'il vous plaît?

Sur ce, à la prochaine :).


	28. Love & Lucky

Bonjour,

Voilà donc le chapitre sur la guilde marchande.

Bon, d'accord, j'ai débordé un peu du contexte... Mais le chapitre est là! (Tente de faire oublier le débordement par une bonne nouvelle)

Bon, allez, Bonne Lecture :D.

* * *

**Love &amp; Lucky :**

**Nom : Mikuni Sin.**

**Âge : 16 ans.**

**Magie : Earth Magic.**

**Aime : La batterie (instrument).**

**Déteste : Les souris.**

**Description : Son apparence est en contraste même avec son nom plutôt narcissique. Avant qu'il ne rejoigne Fairy Tail, il travaillait dans un restaurant. Il était tellement parfait pour ce job que son employeur lui a demandé de ne pas démissionner, mais c'est ce qu'il a fait.**

**Son Earth Magic lui permet de multiplier sa force en tapant la terre avec ses bâtons, comme une batterie. En fait, il semble aimait la batterie depuis peu. Durant l'une des chansons de Mira, il ne pouvait pas se retenir, et a joué de la batterie à sa manière. Son rêve est de devenir producteur pour une idole.**

**Informations : Apparemment, il se rase la tête pour se libérer du stress de la perte de cheveux quand il vieillira. Il y a aussi des rumeurs disant qu'il aurait une petite amie incroyablement mignonne ! … Ou peut-être n'en a-t-il pas… !**

* * *

Une semaine à passer depuis que la Fantasia a prit fin. La ville a enfin reprit son calme habituel. Et naturellement, l'excommunication de Laxus de la guilde fut un choc pour tous. Et Natsu se plaignait encore de cette décision la veille.

''CE N'EST PAS JUSTE JII-CHAN ! POURQUOI AS-TU RENVOYÉ LAXUS ?!'' S'écria Natsu en courant vers Makarof, qui était assis au bar. ''C'EST ENCORE L'UN DE NOS NAKAMAS ! ÇA NE CHANGE PAS MÊME SI ON S'EST COMBATTUS !'' Ajouta-t-il.

''Laisse tomber, Natsu.'' Ordonna Erza en arrivant derrière le susnommé.

''JE DOIS ENCORE LE COMBATTRE !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel une nouvelle fois, le vieux Maître restant silencieux à ses mots. ''CETTE FOIS, JE M'ASSURERAIS QUE JE SERAIS ASSEZ FORT POUR LE BATTRE EN UN CONTRE UN ET…''

''ABANDONNE NATSU !'' Ordonna l'écarlate en attrapant l'épaule du susnommé, le calmant un peu et attirant l'attention des autres membres de la guilde. ''Pense un peu comment le Maître se ressent à propos de ça. Penses-tu réellement qu'il a excommunié Laxus parce qu'il le voulait ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Mais…'' Fit le rose en regardant le sol, mais se taisant en comprenant que la mage en armure avait raison.

Ce n'est, bien entendu, pas la première fois que ce genre de dispute eut lieu. Et Makarof… Il a même voulu prendre l'entière responsabilité pour les actions de Laxus et abandonner sa position de Maître de la guilde. Tout le monde à tenter de l'arrêter, mais…

''S'il te plaît, ne punis pas plus Laxus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Si il apprenait que tu venais à abandonner ta position à ce moment…'' Déclara Freed, les cheveux rasés très court.

Et à la fin, ce simple commentaire de Freed, qui a coupé ses cheveux pour repartir à zéro, a fait abandonner cette idée au vieil homme.

D'ailleurs, les autres membres de la Team Raijinshuu ont commencé, doucement mais sûrement, à s'ouvrir aux autres membres de la guilde.

''Tu peux peindre une peinture de moi si tu veux. Non, je ne poserais pas nue cependant. Alors ne gaspille pas ta salive à demander.'' Fit Evergreen en prenant une pose devant Reedus.

''Yo Gray ! Alors comme ça t'es constellationniste ?'' Demanda Bixcrow en marchant vers le susnommé, qui était assis à une table avec Loki.

''Non. Lucy à briser tous nos contrats avec elle, pour qu'on est pas de problème après sa « mort ».'' Répondit Léo en remontant ses lunettes.

Erza, quant à elle, occuper la majeure partie de son temps à s'asseoir seule à une table, préoccupé par la soudaine « révélation » de « Jellal » à la cathédrale.

''Mystogan…'' Fit-elle.

* * *

''_Maître, qui est cet homme ?'' _Avait-elle demandé.

''_Il a exactement le même visage que quelqu'un que tu connais ? … C'est étrange… Mais j'ai bien peur que je ne peux pas répondre à ça moi-même. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, tu vois…'' _Répondit Makarof.

* * *

''Jellal…'' Fit la chevalière en repensant au visage de Mystogan.

Dans tous les cas, cette semaine fut fatigante pour tous les membres de la guilde…

Au passage, les résultats sont aussi tombés pour le concours Miss Fairy Tail !

''ET ERZA EST VICTORIEUSE !'' ''AAAAH !'' ''Je savais qu'elle allait gagné…'' ''JUVIA EST DEUXIÈME !'' ''ET CANA EST TROISIÈME !'' ''BON BOULOT LES GARS !'' Crièrent les membres de la guilde en se rassemblant devant le tableau de résultat du concours.

''Hm…'' Fit Natsu en penchant la tête sur le côté, un visage concentré.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Natsu ?'' Demanda Happy, mangeant un poisson à côté de lui.

''Le loyer pour l'appartement de Luce va bientôt tomber, non ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Aye !'' Fit le chat bleu.

''On devrait peut-être prendre un job pour payer son loyer, non ?'' Proposa-t-il.

''Ouah, tu réfléchis Natsu ?'' Sourit Gray de façon provocante, marchant vers le mage de feu.

''Huh ? TU VEUX TE BATTRE LE GLAÇON POURRI ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer en attrapant le col du mage de glace.

''APPROCHE, ABRUTI !'' Cria le disciple d'Ul.

''Juvia est de tout cœur avec Gray-sama… !'' Fit la mage d'eau en regardant les deux mages se battre derrière un poteau de la guilde.

''ASSEZ !'' Cria Erza en frappant les deux mages sur le sommet du crâne, les assommant de suite et créant deux grosses bosses sur leurs têtes. ''Les amis ne se dispute pas entre eux. Et vous m'empêchez de manger mon fraisier en paix.'' Commenta-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table où était assis Happy, finissant sa part de fraisier qu'elle avait amené. ''Mais tu as raison Natsu. Nous devrions faire un job pour payer le loyer de Lucy.'' Fit-elle en mangeant son gâteau.

''Aye !'' Fit le chat bleu en avalant son poisson.

''ALORS JE VAIS CHERCHER UNE MISSION !'' Sourit-il en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers le tableau, avant de s'arrêter en voyant un homme portant un manteau en guenilles et une capuche arrivé au milieu de la guilde.

''Bonjour, Fairy Tail.'' Sourit l'homme de façon formel, attirant l'attention de toute la guilde, les membres arrêtant leurs occupations et se retournant vers l'homme.

''Huh ? Qui êtes-vous monsieur ?'' Demanda Mirajane en s'approchant de l'homme.

''Allons, Mirajane, tu ne me reconnais pas ?'' Sourit l'homme, sous le regard interrogateur des mages, avant qu'il n'enlève sa capuche, révélant un homme plutôt jeune aux longs cheveux roux, ça et la longue barbe de clochard qu'il possédait le vieillissant beaucoup.

''J… Jude-san… ?'' Reconnut la barmaid en tremblant, l'homme souriant à ces mots.

''Allons, allons. Pas besoin d'être aussi formel, tu sais.'' Rit-il en frottant le derrière de sa tête.

''Jude ? Pourquoi portes-tu ces vêtements ? Que s'est-il passé ?'' Demanda Makarof en s'approchant de l'homme d'affaire.

''Quelqu'un t'as agressé ? Si c'est le cas, je vais le défoncer !'' S'écria Macao, une mine de colère au visage.

''OUAIS !'' ''AUCUNE CHANCE QU'ON LAISSE PASSER ÇA !'' S'écrièrent les autres membres.

''Haha… Non, ce n'est pas ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas.'' Sourit-il en faisant des signes de mains pour adoucir les mages. ''Hehe… L'entreprise Heartfilia a été racheté…'' Déclara-t-il en frottant le derrière de sa tête tout en souriant d'un air gêné.

''Quoi… ?'' Firent les mages, surpris.

''Aye… J'ai perdu la compagnie, la maison, tout notre argent et les terres qu'on possédait.'' Ajouta-t-il en souriant plus tristement, les mages se remémorant de cette information.

''M… Mais… Qu'est-il arrivé de la tombe de Layla… ?'' Demanda Cana en tremblant un peu, l'ex-homme d'affaires sortant un petit bout de papier de l'une des ses poches.

''J'ai déplacé sa tombe à un endroit spécial pour nous…'' Déclara-t-il en regardant les informations sur le bout de papier d'un air triste.

''Jude… Je suis désolé…'' Fit Makarof d'un air souciant.

''HAHAHAHA ! NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS ! CE N'EST QUE DE L'ARGENT APRÈS TOUT !'' Rit-il de bon cœur, avant de sourire plus tristement. ''Certes, j'y ai perdu tout le fruit de mon labeur, ainsi que plusieurs années de fortunes, mais je pourrais toujours repartir de zéro pour la récupérer… Cependant… Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange le plus… Perdre le foyer où j'y avais créer nombres de souvenirs avec mes employés et ma famille…'' Fit-il d'un air très triste, sous le regard compatissant des mages.

''Jude… Pourquoi es-tu ici… ?'' Demanda le vieux Maître avec tendresse et compassion.

''… Je compte partir travailler à une guilde marchande d'Acalypha. Mais avant, je comptais vous rendre visite…'' Fit-il en relevant la tête et en souriant, avant de le perdre tout aussi rapidement. ''… Vous savez, cela fait près d'un mois et demi que j'ai perdu l'entreprise et tout mon argent, et… Je comptais venir vous voir plus tôt, mais j'ai lu dans l'un des magazines du Weekly Sorcerer un article, qui parlait de la mort d'un membre de la guilde…'' Fit-il, les mages écarquillant les yeux en se rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas su retrouver Jude après la soi disante « mort » de Lucy. ''… Je suis sincèrement désolé… Je vous souhaite mes plus sincères condoléances…'' Fit-il en courbant l'échine, les mages tremblant en comprenant qu'il ne savait pas sur quel membre l'article en question parlait, tandis qu'il releva la tête. ''Cependant… J'aimerais discuter avec ma fille… Où se trouve-t-elle ?'' Demanda-t-il en regardant dans toutes les directions, les mages tremblant encore plus. ''Elle est partie en mission ? Si c'est le cas, dans combien de temps reviendra-t-elle ? Je ne souhaites pas aller à Acalypha sans elle.'' Déclara-t-il, les mages restants silencieux à ces mots.

''… Hm… Jude…'' Commença Makarof d'un air très gêné, attirant le regard de l'homme. ''Hum…''

''Jude-sama…'' Coupa la rousse, attirant le regard de toutes les personnes présentes et interpellant l'homme d'affaire. ''L'article dans le magazine… Était sur Lucy…'' Avoua-t-elle en regardant ailleurs, l'autre homme la regardant d'un air choqué.

''Q… Quoi… ? M… Ma… Ma fille… Lucy… Est morte… ?'' Se fit-il en regardant le sol, les larmes coulant des yeux et se répétant plusieurs fois cette informations, tremblant et pleurant.

''Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Lucy est…'' Intervint Natsu en souriant, avant de s'arrêter en entendant la voix de l'homme d'affaire devenir de plus en plus haineuse.

''Ma fille… Est morte… Morte par votre faute…'' Reprit-il, élevant encore plus la voix alors que les mages écarquillèrent les yeux, tandis qu'il releva la tête rapidement, montrant un visage tordu par la colère, la tristesse et la haine. ''C'EST VOTRE FAUTE FAIRY TAIL ! VOUS AVEZ TUÉE MA FILLE !'' S'écria-t-il.

''Jude…'' Tenta Wakaba.

''SI ELLE N'AVAIT PAS REJOINT VOTRE SATANÉ GUILDE, ELLE SERAIT ENCORE EN VIE ET EN BONNE SANTÉ ! ET VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ !'' Hurla-t-il de colère.

''Jude…'' Tenta cette fois Juvia en s'approchant du roux, tendant une main vers l'épaule de ce dernier.

''NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !'' S'écria-t-il en la repoussant avec un revers violent de sa main. ''Je vous hais, Fairy Tail ! Vous m'entendez ?! Je vous hais ! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire avec vous !'' Déclara-t-il avant de se retourner vers la sortie, les mages le regardant d'un air choqué. ''Vous paierez pour la mort de ma fille. Vous entendez ? Je vous détruirais.'' Déclara-t-il une dernière fois, un visage emplit de colère et de haine avant qu'il ne mette sa capuche et ne parte, alors que les membres de Fairy Tail restèrent immobiles, tremblant tout en regardant la sortie avant que le mage de feu ne se retourne vers Makarof.

''Jii-chan, nous devons…''

''Laissez-le.'' Ordonna le Maître, surprenant les membres de la guilde. ''Je sais ce que vous voulez faire. Mais cette annonce, mais si elle est fausse, lui a fait beaucoup de douleur. Laissez-le tranquille, il ne veut plus nous voir… Et laissons lui le temps qu'il accepte de nous écouter une nouvelle fois.'' Déclara-t-il avec calme, sous le regard silencieux des membres.

''Maître…'' Appela Freed, faisant se retourner le susnommé. ''Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais… Il a dit qu'il détruira la guilde… Penses-tu qu'il est une menace ?'' Demanda-t-il, le vieil homme restant un moment silencieux.

''… Je ne sais pas… Si il envoie quelqu'un nous attaquer, nous nous défendrons… Mais… Selon ce que nous disait Lucy, il est quelqu'un de compréhensible, et il pourrait aussi se calmer et accepter de nous écouter de nouveau…'' Répondit le vieil homme, sous le regard silencieux des mages.

''Je vois…'' Fit simplement le mage des runes, avant de partir et de rejoindre les autres membres de la Team Raijinshuu, les autres membres de la guilde reprenant peu à peu leur activité normale.

**Le lendemain.**

''YOSH ! ALLONS FAIRE UNE MISSION !'' S'écria Natsu en accourant vers les autres membres de son équipe.

''ALLONS-Y !'' Ajouta Happy en sautant de joie, avant de se retourner vers le rose. ''Et quelle mission on va faire ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''J'en sais absolument rien !'' Sourit le mage de feu.

''Celle-ci : Capturer le condamné échappé Velveno.'' Désigna Gray en montrant une affiche de mission aux deux compagnons, montrant un homme à la coupe afro, fumant un cigare et portant une chemise jaune décoré de croix noirs recherché, avec deux millions de Jewels de récompense.

''Velveno… Comme dans le chasseur de guilde Velveno ?! Ils l'ont trouvé ?!'' Demanda le chat bleu, surpris.

''OOOOH ! J'AI ENTENDU DIRE QUE CE GARS UTILISE UNE INCROYABLE MAGIE ! ÇA VA ÊTRE SUPER !'' S'écria le mage de feu de joie.

''Et la récompense est de quatre cents mille Jewels pour chacun de nous, ainsi que pour l'appartement de Lucy. Ce qui devrait largement suffire.'' Sourit Erza.

''Aye. Ça devrait suffire pour environ six mois de loyer.'' Sourit Loki en réajustant ses lunettes, apparaissant juste à côté de Natsu.

''Dis, t'as entendu les nouvelles à propos d'Acalypha ?'' Demanda un membre à un autre, attirant l'attention de l'équipe.

''Ouais… Cette guilde marchande qui a été pris en otage par un groupe de mages noirs ?'' Demanda un autre, les membres de l'équipe écarquillant les yeux.

''Ouais, la guilde noire Naked Mummy…'' Informa le premier.

''NAKED MUMMY ?! SÉRIEUX ?!'' S'écria le deuxième de surprise.

''Ouais… Normalement, l'armée devrait intervenir, mais… Jude n'avait pas dit qu'il allait travaillé à une guilde là-bas ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Ouais… Mais… Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus nous voir…'' Rappela le premier, les mages de la Team Lucky Star restant un moment silencieux à se regarder.

''… Tu crois qu'il faudrait laisser l'armée réglait le problème… ?'' Demanda le deuxième mage, avant que le mage de feu explose la table où les deux hommes discutaient.

''DÎTES-MOI OÙ EST ACALYPHA ET CE QUI S'Y PASSE !'' Ordonna-t-il, surprenant les deux mages.

''NATSU, JE SAIS OÙ LA VILLE SE TROUVE, VIENS !'' Cria Gray, les autres membres de l'équipe courant vers la ville en suivant le premier.

''OY, NATSU !'' Appelèrent les deux mages qui discutaient, le susnommé ne les entendant pas et continuant sa course.

* * *

**Ville d'Acalypha, guilde marchande Love &amp; Lucky.**

''POURQUOI PRENNENT-ILS DES OTAGES ?!'' ''NOTRE MAÎTRE EST À L'INTÉRIEUR !'' S'écrièrent des membres de la guilde marchande, criant leur colère devant les soldats qui gardés l'entrée à la guilde.

''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, CALMEZ-VOUS ! UNE REQUÊTE A ÉTÉ ENVOYÉ À LA GUILDE LÉGALE LA PLUS PROCHE ! POUR VOTRE PROPRE SÉCURITÉ, VEUILLEZ-''

''UUUUUUOOOOOOOHH ! J'M'ENFLAMME !'' S'écria Natsu en courant vers les soldats, suivis de près par les autres membres de l'équipe.

''NOUS SOMMES FAIRY TAIL, POUSSEZ-VOUS !'' Cria Gray, dépassant les gardes avant qu'ils ne puissent faire la moindre action.

**Intérieur de la guilde Love &amp; Lucky.**

''Une sacrée guilde marchande ! Vous pensiez sérieusement qu'ils avaient autant d'argent ?!'' ''On a bien fait de fouiller dans leur banque !'' Firent des membres de la guilde Naked Mummy, regardant les billets qu'ils avaient dans les mains.

''Vos gueules ! L'argent devrait déjà être rangés dans des valises !'' S'écria un homme rasé avec plusieurs tatouages, son visage ressemblant à celui d'un singe, semblant être le chef de l'attaque, ayant un fusil à pompe en main.

''OUAIS !'' Crièrent les autres membres de frayeur, tandis que ceux de la guilde marchande, qui étaient ligotés et bâillonnés, gémirent de peur.

''VOS GUEULES ! OU JE DOIS VOUS TUER, BANDES D'ABRUTIS ?!'' Cria l'homme singe, tirant un coup de fusil vers le plafond alors que l'hôtesse d'accueil de la guilde trembla de peur et gémit, les larmes aux yeux. ''Huh ? Tu veux mourir ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant, l'hôtesse gémissant encore plus et pleurant. ''ALORS CRÈVE, ABRUTIE !'' Cria-t-il en pointant le fusil vers elle.

''TA GUEULE !'' Cria Natsu en donnant un coup de poing enflammé dans le visage du chef, surprenant tout le monde et assommant l'homme.

''GRAND FRÈRE !'' ''UNE GUILDE LÉGALE ?!'' ''MERDE !'' Crièrent les autres membres de la guilde noire.

''ICE MAKE : LANCE !'' Cria Gray en lançant plusieurs lances de glace, assommant une grande partie des membres.

''CIRCLE SWORD !'' Lança Erza, vainquant d'autres mages noirs.

''KARYUU NO HOUKOU !'' Compléta le mage de feu, vainquant le reste des mages et détruisant l'un des murs de la guilde, au choc des marchands tandis que Cancer coupa leurs liens, avant que ces derniers ne se mettent à crier de joie.

''Où est Jude ?'' Demanda Happy en libérant quelques otages avec l'aide des autres mages.

''ARIGATÔ !'' ''VOUS NOUS AVEZ SAUVÉ !'' ''VOUS ÊTES INCROYABLES !'' ''Arigatô. Au nom de tout le monde, arigatô.'' Firent les marchands, étant bien trop occupés à remercier les mages et à crier de joie pour entendre la demande de ces derniers.

''HAAAAHH ! IL Y A TROP DE PERSONNES ! J'ARRIVE PAS À SENTIR SON ODEUR !'' Cria le dragon slayer de feu, ne se faisant entendre que par les membres de son équipe, qui finirent par sortir du bâtiment.

''JUDE ?!'' ''OÙ ES-TU ?!'' Appelèrent Happy et Gray en regardant partout.

« Il n'est pas en dehors de la guilde, n'y à l'intérieur… Il n'est pas encore arrivé ? » Se demanda la rousse en tenant son menton.

''Fairy Tail ?'' Appela une voix, faisant se retourner les mages alors que l'homme qu'ils cherchaient marcher vers eux.

''Eh ? Tu n'étais pas encore arrivé ?'' Demanda Salamander d'un air choqué.

''Je n'avais plus d'argent, alors j'ai marché jusqu'ici.'' Répondit l'ex-homme d'affaire.

''ON A PRIS LE TRAIN POUR RIEN ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu, indigné et en colère.

''Que faîtes-vous là ?'' Demanda le père de Lucy, calmant le rose alors que les mages regardèrent ailleurs.

''Eh bien… Cette guilde s'est faite attaqué, et…'' Tenta le mage de glace.

''Nous sommes désolés pour le dérangement…'' Coupa la chevalière un peu tristement, interpellant les mages de la Team Lucky Star et surprenant Jude, avant que les fées ne se mettent à partir, dépassant ce dernier.

''Je suis désolé…'' Fit simplement l'homme d'affaire, surprenant les mages qui se retournèrent vers lui, ce dernier faisant de même. ''Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ces choses à la guilde. Mais… Apprendre comme ça la mort de ma fille…'' Avoua-t-il en tremblant, les mages le regardant d'un air intéressé mais restant silencieux, bien que gêné. ''Cependant… Marcher jusqu'ici m'a fait réfléchir… Et… J'ai encore une fois agi sans réfléchir, alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus faire ça…'' Sourit-il tristement, sous le regard interrogateur des mages. ''Et puis… Au fond de moi, je le sens… Elle ne peut pas être morte, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je sens au fond de moi qu'elle est encore vivante…'' Déclara-t-il, les mages restant un moment silencieux à le regarder, avant de souffler et de sourire.

''Aye… Elle est vivante…'' Commença Gray.

''C'est ce qu'on essayé de te dire hier : Akuma no yõna Tenshi a dit au Maître qu'il semblait avoir senti sa présence, le jour où elle a disparu.'' Ajouta Erza, l'ex-homme d'affaire restant un moment silencieux à les regarder tout en souriant.

''Akuma no yõna Tenshi, huh ? Je vois… Je savais qu'elle était encore vivante…'' Sourit-il quelques secondes, avant de le perdre soudainement en pensant à quelque chose. ''Quelque chose cloche…'' Marmonna-t-il, à l'interrogation des mages.

''Qu'y a-t-il ?'' Demanda Happy avec intérêt.

''Il y a un problème… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche vraiment… Sinon, pourquoi elle n'est pas déjà revenue…'' Demanda l'homme d'affaire d'un air sérieux.

''Je suis sûr qu'elle attend qu'on la retrouve !'' Sourit simplement Natsu, les autres le regardant d'un air interrogateur avant de sourire en acquiesçant ses dires.

''Aye, tu as peut-être raison… Elle doit avoir un empêchement…'' Fit Jude, avant de soupirer et de regarder la guilde. ''Merci beaucoup d'avoir sauver cette guilde… Elle compte beaucoup pour ma famille…'' Déclara-t-il, restant un moment silencieux alors que les mages sourires. ''Vous a-t-elle révélé quelle âge elle a ?'' Demanda-t-il soudainement, surprenant les mages.

''Eh bien… Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait plus de 18 ans, mais c'est tout ce qu'on sait…'' Déclara le mage de glace, l'homme d'affaire les regardant avant d'éclater de rire.

''Effectivement, elle a bien plus de 18 ans.'' Sourit-il, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers la guilde marchande. ''Je l'ai rencontré avec Layla, il y a 18 ans…'' Commença-t-il, attirant l'attention des mages. ''Mais… Je l'ai détesté dès que je l'ai vu…'' Avoua-t-il, surprenant une fois de plus la Team Lucky Star.

''Comment ça… ? Pourquoi… ?'' Demanda le mage de feu, complètement perdu.

''Il y a 18 ans, je pensais d'elle comme la majorité des humains : une monstre sans cœur, cruelle et meurtrière, tuant pour le plaisir et détruisant tout ce qu'elle rencontrait… Mais Layla… Elle avait vu la bonté en elle au premier regard, et on est restés avec elle, à discuter et à se connaître.'' Sourit-il d'un air nostalgique. ''On s'est rencontré plusieurs fois ensuite, en gardant secret cette relation à la guilde. Plus on se rencontré, plus on apprenait à la connaître. Et au fil du temps, je commençais à l'aimer…'' Fit-il, avant de soupirer et de perdre son sourire. ''Plus je la connaissais, plus je me rendais compte… Que j'avais été un complet idiot. Elle qui n'a jamais connu de parents aimant…'' Avoua-t-il, surprenant une nouvelle fois les mages tandis qu'il se retourna vers eux, un visage très triste. ''Aye… Ses parents biologiques l'ont abandonné, et ne lui ont même pas donné de nom. Et elle… Elle ne voulait pas imposer le choix d'un nom, préférant être nommée par quelqu'un, plutôt que d'imposer son choix.'' Déclara-t-il, les membres de Fairy Tail le regardant d'un air plus attristé. ''Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus je l'aimais comme ma fille. Jusqu'au jour où elle a commencé à venir avec nous travaillé dans la guilde… Hehe…'' Fit-il, se mettant à rire doucement tout en se retournant vers la guilde, regardant l'enseigne de cette dernière. ''Ça faisait un an qu'on l'avait rencontré, le premier jour où elle est venue travailler ici. He… Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour-là…'' Fit-il d'un air rêveur, une immense nostalgie mélangé à de la joie étant présente dans sa voix. ''Ce jour-là… C'était la première fois qu'elle nous avait affiché, pour Layla et moi, le plus brillant de ses sourires. Je me souviens parfaitement. Ce jour-là, quand on avait regardé l'enseigne de la guilde, le « K » de « Love &amp; Lucky » était tombé, donnant ainsi « Love &amp; Lucy ». Ça nous avait vraiment fait rire ce jour-là. Puis je me suis retourné vers elle, lui disant que son nom sera « Lucy Lucky Heartfilia ».'' Avoua-t-il, choquant les mages qui eurent les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, alors que l'ex-homme d'affaires se retourna vers eux en éclatant de rire. ''AYE ! ELLE A EU LA MÊME RÉACTION QUE VOUS !'' S'écria-t-il en riant à cœur joie, avant de se calmer et de sourire largement. ''Et ça réaction nous faisait beaucoup rire aussi. Mais au final, elle nous a remercié de son plus rayonnant des sourires, nous appelant « papa » et « maman ».'' Conclut-il en souriant d'un large sourire, les mages le regardant toujours d'un air aussi choqué.

''C… C'est la pire des façons pour choisir un nom…'' Commentèrent les mages en chœur, trop choqués de la façon dont Lucy avait eu son nom.

''HAHAHAHAHAHA ! ELLE M'AVAIT DIT LA MÊME CHOSE !'' Rit-il de nouveau, avant de se retourner vers la guilde. ''Vous savez… Cette guilde compte énormément, pour Lucy, pour Layla… Et pour moi… J'y ai rencontré Layla, Lucy eut son nom grâce à son enseigne, et on a partagé tellement de souvenirs dans ce bâtiment… Je vous remercie de l'avoir sauvé.'' Fit-il, les mages souriant à ces mots.

''Ce n'est rien, Jude.'' Sourirent-ils, avant qu'Erza ne tourne le dos au susnommé.

''Il se fait tard.'' Commença la chevalière en regardant le soleil se couché. ''Nous devons repartir à Fairy Tail. Prends soin de toi.'' Fit-elle en partant, avant d'être suivi par les mages, le roux les saluant avant de se retourner vers la guilde marchande.

''Tu as trouvé d'excellents nakamas, Lucy…'' Commenta-t-il en regardant la guilde marchande avec un large sourire.

* * *

**QG de la guilde noire Naked Mummy, dans une ville abandonnée, le lendemain.**

''Où est l'argent ?'' Demanda Gatô, un homme ayant l'apparence d'un singe aux très longs cheveux blonds ébouriffés, portant un manteau mexicain noirs et jaunes, un pantalon blanc à rayure noire, des bottes noires et un chapeau mexicain étant accroché dans son dos, ayant aussi des plaques de métal sur les lèvres et de très larges oreilles, ainsi que la marque de la guilde Naked Mummy sur son nez.

''BÉSOLÉ… NOUS ABONS ÉTÉ ATTAVÉ PAR UNE GUILDE VÉGAVE ! ON A RIEN BU VAIRF !'' Cria le chef de l'attaque sur Love &amp; Lucky, ensanglanté et défiguré. ''À L'AIDE !''

''Huh ? Où est l'argent ?'' Demanda Gatô encore une fois.

''HIII ! BAIS… !'' S'écria le chef de l'attaque.

''GYAHAHAHAH ! TU TE RÉPÈTES ! GATÔ BRO, SI ILS N'ONT RIEN, ILS N'ONT RIEN !'' S'écria Zatô, assis sur une caisse derrière l'autre homme singe.

''Zatô Bro, est-ce marrant ? Il est temps de payer la taxe imposer par Oracion Ceis. Zatô Bro, est-ce marrant ?'' Fit Gatô.

''Tu te répètes encore, Gatô Bro.'' Sourit Zatô en pointant le susnommé.

« Je me demande toujours… » « Si ils sont frères… » Se firent deux membres de la guilde.

''Il est impossible pour nous qu'on puisse s'opposer à Oracion Ceis du monde des ténèbres.'' Déclara Gatô. ''Il est impossible…''

''Ouais, ouais, je sais !'' Coupa Zatô, perdant son sourire. ''On dois juste trouver l'argent. Putain ! Je dois penser à un nouveau plan !'' Jura-t-il.

* * *

**Dans un château éloigné des routes.**

''Je l'entends. Les temps changent. Et vous tous ouvrirez les yeux ! Il est temps. Il est temps de détruire la lumière !'' Sourit Cobra de la guilde noire Oracion Ceis, un homme mince de taille moyenne aux cheveux hérissés pourpre couvrant son front, ayant des caractéristiques reptiliennes tels que des yeux bridés, un nez plat, des oreilles à bouts pointus et des canines pointus, ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles circulaires dorées, portant un manteau blanc avec des ampoules élaboré pourpre, auquel les poignets étaient finement décorés par des motifs de couleur argent, avec des brassards de métal noir au-dessus des coudes aux motifs argentés en relief sertis de pierres rouges polies et ayant de nombreux clous alignés sur la poitrine, une chemise noire en dessous de son manteau et un pantalon écarlate retenu par une ceinture cloutée, ainsi que d'autres ceintures encerclant les parties supérieures de ses jambes en diagonale, et des chaussures brunes, caressant un serpent mauve qui l'entourait.

* * *

**Restaurant 8-Island, ville d'Harujion.**

''BONJOUR ET BIENVENU !'' S'écria Lyra avec énormément d'enthousiasme dans une tenue de serveuse, montrant le symbole de Fairy Tail en or sur son épaule droit. ''Avez-vous fait votre commande ?!'' Demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, levant un carnet et s'apprêtant à écrire dessus avec un stylo.

''Un Blue Sky Bolognaise et un Holy Soda pour moi, s'il vous plaît.'' ''Un Beastman Cury pour moi.'' Firent deux clients qui discutaient à une table.

''Un dessert avec ce repas ?!'' Demanda la musicienne avec beaucoup d'entrain.

''Voyons… Un Ruby Parfait pour moi.'' ''Pareil pour moi.'' Répondirent les deux clients.

''Merci de votre commande !'' Fit poliment l'esprit.

''Je suis prêt à prendre ma commande !'' Appela un autre client.

''J'ARRIVE !'' S'écria l'esprit stellaire avec un très grand élan d'enthousiasme.

''Lyra, pourrais-tu baisser le ton s'il te plaît ?'' Demanda Natsu en tenue de serveur, un regard irrité tout en apportant un plateau de repas à un client.

''Gomenasai…'' Fit l'esprit, démoraliser et une aura dépressive autour d'elle. ''Au fait, en quoi ce travail est un travail de mage ?'' Demanda-t-elle, quittant sa dépression aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

''Le chef de ce restaurant prépare de la nourriture magique !'' Répondit Happy en tenue de serveur.

''Ouaip. Et on est là pour aider, tu te souviens ?'' Fit le mage de feu, mangeant la nourriture du plateau.

''Aye ! ET NE MANGE PAS LA NOURRITURE DES CLIENTS !'' S'écria Lyra.

''L'uniforme de serveur n'est pas mauvais. Ça change de temps en temps.'' Commenta Gray, en sous-vêtement et avec un nœud papillon, portant un plateau de boisson avec sa main.

''PERVERS ! PORTE AU MOINS LES VÊTEMENTS !'' S'écria la musicienne en envoyant le carnet dans la tête du disciple d'Ul, qui lâcha le plateau.

''Oy ! N'oublie pas qu'on travaille pour payer l'appartement de Lucy !'' S'écria le mage de glace, irrité en voyant les verres cassés au sol et la boisson déversé partout sur le sol.

''Gomenasai…'' S'excusa l'esprit stellaire, une nouvelle fois entourée d'une aura dépressive et ayant un visage triste.

''C'est bon… Mais regarde Erza…'' Fit-il, l'esprit ressortant de suite de sa dépression et arborant un visage choqué en voyant la susnommée se diriger vers une table où se trouvait deux clients.

''Puis-je prendre votre commande ?'' Sourit la chevalière en faisant une pose sexy sur la table, les deux clients rougissants en la voyant.

''Il y a certaines personnes qui sont vraiment dedans…'' Commenta le mage de glace.

''Et Lucy est amoureuse d'elle… ?'' Fit Lyra, blasée.

**Le soir, entré pour employés derrière le restaurant.**

''Excellent travail tout le monde !'' Félicita Yajima, assis sur une caisse et portant une tenue de cuisinier. ''Vous les jeunes d'aujourd'hui êtes réellement des acharnés du travail, huh ? Il y aura toujours une place pour vous ici !'' Sourit-il avec entrain.

''Merci. Aujourd'hui fut une expérience enrichissante.'' Sourit Erza, encore en tenue de serveuse.

''Je pense qu'elle adore ces vêtements…'' Commenta Happy en regardant la rousse.

''La vache, maintenant je sais comment Mira-chan se sent…'' Fit Gray dans ses propres vêtements, assis et adossé à un mur, complètement fatigué.

''WHEEEW ! CH'UIS PLEIN !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, ayant grossi et tapant sur son ventre.

''Natsu, tu n'es pas censé mangé la nourriture que tu sers…'' Déclara Loki en réajustant ses lunettes.

''Au passage, Yajima-san, que se passe-t-il au Conseil en ce moment ?'' Demanda la mage aux armures.

''Oh, eh bien… Je ne suis plus un membre du Conseil, tu sais…'' Répondit l'ex-conseiller.

''LE CONSEIL ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux rivaux en même temps, choqué.

''Vous ne saviez pas que Yajima-san était un membre du Conseil… ?'' Demanda le roux en regardant les deux mages.

''Quand Jyc… Ou est-ce Zéllal… ?'' Fit-il.

''Jellal.'' Corrigea l'écarlate.

''Ah oui ! Quand Jellal et Ultear nous ont trahis… Eh bien, c'est un échec historique de notre part, voyez-vous… Et même après avoir jugé Jellal, ils sont encore très occupés à réélire les nouveaux membres du Conseil de la Magie.'' Expliqua le chef cuisinier. ''On vous a causé pas mal d'ennui, ainsi que la disparition de votre nakama, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sincèrement désolé.'' S'excusa-t-il d'un air extrêmement gêné.

''Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas… Nous retrouverons Lucy. Et puis, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez le seul qui était contre le tir d'Etherion jusque la fin. Vous n'avez rien à vous blâmer…'' Sourit la mate aux armures.

''Non, je ne pense pas que je me suis encore débarrassé de la politique. Mais dans tous les cas, la cuisine est bien plus fun !'' Sourit Yajima en faisant sauté un plat sur une poêle, sous le sourire des membres de la Team Lucky Star. ''Au passage, Natsu-kun, Gray-kun…'' Appela-t-il, interpellant les deux susnommés qui le regardaient avec surprise et peur. ''Beaucoup de choses vont se changer au Conseil. Et sans moi, il n'y aura personne pour protéger Fairy Tail quand il y aura des problèmes. Je vous suggère donc de garder cela en tête.'' Fit-il.

''Absolument !'' S'écrièrent les deux rivaux en chœur tout en acquiesçant de la tête et en transpirant, avant que l'équipe ne se prépare à partir.

''Bien, au revoir dans ce cas. Passez mes bonjours au petit Ma !'' Fit l'ex-conseiller en les saluant.

''Au revoir ! Et merci pour aujourd'hui !'' Répondirent les mages, tandis que Yajima ralentit ses saluts et se mit à regarder le ciel d'un air sérieux.

« Ultear… Je me demande où elle est maintenant… » Se fit-il.

* * *

**QG de Grimoire Heart, vaisseau volant au-dessus des nuages.**

''Les Oracion Ceis ?'' Demanda Ultear, jouant avec une boule de cristal sur son bras droit tout en regardant par la fenêtre du navire. ''Je vois… Ils ont donc commencé à bouger… Comment répondrez-vous à ceci, Maître Hades ?'' Demanda-t-elle en se retournant ver le susnommé, qui était assis sur un trône non loin d'elle, caché par les ombres du navire

''Ignorons-les.'' Ordonna Hades.

''Si ils essayent de faire quelque chose, les gars légaux ne pourront pas les ignorés.'' Commenta un autre homme, derrière le trône du Maître.

''Nous devrions prendre cette opportunité pour avancer nos recherches sur les clés du sceaux de Zeref.'' Commenta un troisième homme, lui aussi caché par les ombres.

''Espérons juste qu'ils arriveront à éliminer certaines de ces guildes qui se mettent en travers de notre chemin.'' Commenta le Maître.

''Fairy Tail par exemple…'' Proposa Ultear en souriant, faisant sourire tous les autres membres.

* * *

**Fairy Tail, le lendemain.**

''C'est pas un schéma sur l'organisation des guildes noires ?'' Demanda Loki en regardant un très large schéma dessiné au milieu de la guilde, Plue étant à ses pieds et mangeant une sucette tout en regardant le schéma.

''C'est bien ça, Loki.'' Répondit Mirajane, elle et tous les mages de la guilde regardant le schéma avec attention.

''C'est moi qui l'a dessiné.'' Fit Reedus en levant la main.

''Pourquoi avoir dessiné ça ?'' ''Puun !'' Firent les deux esprits stellaires.

''Ils ont apparemment beaucoup agi récemment. Alors je pense que nous devons travailler sur le renforcement des relations inter-guildes.'' Expliqua la blanche.

''C'est quoi ce gros cercle ?'' Demanda Elfman en regardant le schéma de plus près.

Ce schéma représentait les différentes relations qu'avaient les guildes noires entre elles, avec en son centre un gros cercle ayant pour nom « Baram Alliance », composé des guildes noirs Oracion Ceis, Grimoire Heart et Tartaros. Ces trois guildes étaient tous reliés à d'autres, qui semblaient être sous leurs ordres, sans que l'une des guildes noires de la Baram Alliance n'ait une quelconque interférence avec une autre guilde noire de cette alliance. Seul Raven Tail était l'exception, étant mis dans un coin du schéma entouré d'un cercle ayant pour titre « Independent ».

''Ah, Juvia connaît ça. C'est la plus puissante force parmi les guildes noires : la Baram Alliance.'' Répondit la mage d'eau.

''La Baram Alliance est une force massive crée à partir de trois guildes noirs individuelles. Chacune d'elle ont sous leurs ordres un certains nombres de guildes moins importantes, et c'est trois guildes contrôle le Monde des Ténèbres.'' Expliqua la barmaid.

''Huh ? Eisen Wald ?'' Reconnut Loki, voyant le nom Eisen Wald barré du schéma.

''Aye. C'est dans cette guilde qu'Eligoal appartenait.'' Rappela Erza.

''Cette guilde était donc sous le contrôle d'Oracion Ceis…'' Commenta Gray.

''Comme Ghoul Spirit, la guilde que les Raijinshuu ont détruit.'' Ajouta Elfman, bras croisés.

''Toutes les guildes que Juvia et Gajeel ont détruit quand ils étaient encore à Phantom Lord faisaient partis d'Oracion Ceis aussi !'' Sourit Juvia.

''Ne dis pas ça avec un tel sourire…'' Commenta le mage de glace, blasé.

''Hehe… Je suis sûr qu'ils sont furieux après nous.'' Rit doucement le roux en réajustant ses lunettes.

''Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Après tout, que pourrait faire une guilde de six personnes ?'' Sourit un membre.

''Je sais… À quel point une guilde peut-elle être en manque de membres, huh ?'' Ajouta un deuxième.

''Cette « petite guilde de six » membres est l'une des trois guildes noirs les puissantes du Monde des Ténèbres…'' Rappela Mirajane, interpellant les deux membres.

''À propos de cet Oracion Ceis, nous allons les abattre.'' Déclara Makarof en arrivant dans la guilde, au choc de tous les membres, sauf une…

''Bienvenu Maître !'' Sourit tranquillement Mirajane.

''Alors Maître… Que se passe-t-il exactement ?'' Demanda Titania.

''Au rencontre habituel des Maîtres de Guilde d'il y a quelques jours, les Oracion Ceis sont venus au centre des discussions. Ils seraient apparemment en train de préparer quelque chose. Il a donc été décidé qu'un tel développement ne pouvait être ignoré, et qu'une guilde devait être envoyée pour les éliminer.'' Commença le vieil homme.

''Et tu as tiré la mauvaise carte, comme d'habitude huh ?'' Demanda Gray.

''Fairy Tail va prendre cette responsabilité ?'' Demanda la mage d'eau, surprise.

''Pas vraiment… L'ennemi est trop puissant pour ça. Si nous y allions seuls, alors nous pourrions devenir l'unique cible de la Baram Alliance. En ce cas, il a été décidé que nous formerons nous même notre alliance.'' Compléta le Maître.

''UNE ALLIANCE ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages avec surprise.

''Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Cait Shelter et Lamia Scale. Chacune de ces guildes choisira un certains nombres de membres, et ces membres joindrons leurs forces pour vaincre l'ennemi.'' Rajouta-t-il.

''C'est quoi ce bordel… ?'' Firent certains.

''ON PEUT GÉRER CES TYPES SEULS ! PUTAIN ! JE POURRAIS MÊME LES GÉRER SEUL !'' S'écria Natsu en frappant du poing dans sa paume.

''Le Maître pense aux conséquences sur le long terme.'' Réprimanda la reine des fées.

''Ce n'est pas tout…'' Fit le vieux Maître, attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention de tous. ''Le Conseil aurait été informé, par l'une des criminelle emprisonnée, du réel but d'Oracion Ceis. Ils ont déclaré qu'ils enverraient cette criminelle pour aide.'' Ajouta-t-il.

''UNE CRIMINELLE ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages avec surprise.

''Est-ce qu'elle veut raccourcir son temps d'emprisonnement en aidant ?'' ''Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Elle pourrait tenter de nous trahir et de s'évader, ou même de les aider…'' Firent d'autres membres de la guilde.

''Pour que même le Conseil envoi une criminelle… Pour juste six personnes… Qui sont-ils vraiment… ?'' Fit Loki d'un air choqué.

* * *

C'est ici.

C'est ici que la Lumière tombera. Et c'est ici qu'ils s'élèveront.

C'est ici qu'Oracion Ceis vaincra la Lumière et élèvera les Ténèbres, détruisant tous ceux qui se trouveront sur leurs passages.

''Je l'entends… Le son de la Lumière… Réduite à néant…'' Sourit Cobra, entouré de son serpent.

''Ne t'avances pas trop, Cobra. Enfin, la vitesse n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…'' Fit un homme derrière le susnommé.

''C'est ici que la Magie que nous cherchons est cachée.'' Répondit le mage noir en souriant.

''La Magie qui élèvera les Ténèbres et écrasera la Lumière.'' Commenta un deuxième homme.

''Nirvana.'' Fit une femme, un troisième homme ronflant près d'eux sur un tapis volant.

''Cette Légendaire Magie est enfin notre.'' Fit un dernier homme.

''Tu es sûr que nous devons garder nos espoirs si haut ? Est-ce que « Nirvana » est vraiment tout ça ?'' Demanda le premier homme au quatrième.

''Observe.'' Répondit simplement le quatrième en pointant un endroit précis avec un bâton. ''La terre elle-même meurt à cause de la présence maléfique du Nirvana.'' Fit-il, désignant une forêt noircie et mourante en son centre, de la magie noire s'envolant à quelques points noircis de la forêt.

* * *

Le chapitre est donc fini... J'ai toujours une mauvaise façon de dire mon mot pour les lecteurs à la fin...

Bon, sinon, nous allons bientôt attaquer l'arc Oracion Ceis avec, bien entendu, les changements qu'il convient.

Je vous ordonne de poster un commentaire!

...

S'il vous plaît...! *Yeux de chien battu larmoyant*

Sur ce, à la prochaine!

Désolé pour ceux qui lisaient, j'ai trouvé une légère incohérence en relisant un autre chapitre, que j'ai corrigé. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce désagrément, et je m'assurerais que ça ne se reproduise pas.


	29. Oracion Seis, partie I

Bonjour,

Encore une fois, désolé du retard. Mais voilà le premier chapitre de l'arc Oracion Seis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Oracion Seis, partie I :**

**Nom : Reitei Lyon.**

**Âge : 19 ans.**

**Magie : Ice Molding Magic.**

**Aime : Ul.**

**Déteste : Gray.**

**Informations : L'une des questions de Lucy à son sujet fut : « Si Lyon était de bonne humeur, est-ce qu'il rirait ? »**

**Nom : Sherry Blendi.**

**Âge : 17 ans.**

**Magie : Ningyougeki.**

**Aime : L'Amour.**

**Déteste : L'eau.**

**Description : Ses parents ont été tués par Deliora quand elle était jeune. Et elle haïssait Deliora à un point où elle a quitté Lamia Scale pour le détruire avec Reitei Lyon.**

**Après ça, elle est retournée à Lamia Scale, et a pris son travail très au sérieux. Sa magie, Ningyougeki, lui permet de manipuler des objets non humains, que ce soit des arbres, des rochers, où même des esprits stellaires.**

**Son soudain changement de vêtements est apparemment sa manière de célébrer ses 17 ans.**

**Informations : « Mon but ?! Eh bien, devenir le genre de femme que Lyon-sama désire, bien entendu ! »**

* * *

La Baram Alliance, la force la plus puissante du Monde des Ténèbres. Et Oracion Seis en est l'un des piliers. Il n'y a que six membres dans cette guilde, mais chacun d'eux semblent vraiment très fort.

Au rencontre régulière des Maîtres de guildes, il a été décidé que quatre guildes s'uniront pour les vaincre : Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et Cait Shelter. De plus, le Conseil à envoyer une criminelle emprisonnée pour aider cette alliance, craignant le but de la guilde noire et confiant à chacune des guildes une clé pour les menottes de la criminelle.

''Pff… Putain qu'est-ce que c'est chiant…'' Fit Gray, assis dans une carriole avec Natsu, Happy et Erza.

''C'est la décision du Maître. Ne doit-on pas avoir le devoir d'écouter ses attentes ?'' Demanda la rousse en souriant, bras croisé et l'anneau de clé de Lucy étant accroché à sa ceinture.

''En plus, Gajeel et Juvia sont occupés avec d'autres choses.'' Sourit le chat bleu.

''On… N'est… Pas… Encore… Arrivé… ?'' Demanda le mage de feu, vert et sur le point de vomir.

''À la fin, on se retrouve donc avec la même vieille équipe, huh ?'' Sourit le disciple d'Ul.

''Effectivement, et c'est une bonne chose. C'est notre première rencontre stratégique avec des délégués d'une autre guilde. Et c'est important qu'on ai de bonne relation dans notre propre délégation.'' Sourit la chevalière, alors que le chat bleu regarda en dehors de la carriole.

''On y est ! C'est le lieu de rencontre !'' Fit-il, voyant un manoir élégant avec des fenêtres et d'autres décorations en forme de cœurs sur tout le long des murs extérieurs.

**Intérieur du manoir.**

''Voilà donc la villa de Maître Bob de Blue Pegasus…'' Fit Erza en regardant l'immense intérieur du bâtiment.

''Ce type…'' Fit Gray, enlevant ses vêtements (sauf son caleçon) tout en ayant un grand frisson traversant son corps.

''On… On n'est pas encore… Arrivé ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer de feu, tremblant tout en titubant.

''On est déjà arrivé, Natsu…'' Fit remarquer Happy, avant que les lumières ne s'éteignent.

''Mesdames et messieurs de Fairy Tail, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez.'' Firent trois hommes, illuminés par une lumière pointée uniquement sur eux au milieu de la pièce. ''Nous sommes la délégation de Blue Pegasus : les Trimens.''

''Hundred Night Hibiki.'' Se présenta un premier jeune homme, grand et mince, aux cheveux en bataille mi-long châtains, ayant un visage aux traits fins et portant un blazer noir, une chemise à rayures, une bague à son majeur gauche, un pantalon foncé et des chaussures noirs, la marque de Blue Pegasus étant présent sur l'épaule gauche de son costume et ayant aussi une paire de bandes blanches autour des poignets et des chevilles.

''Holy Night Eve.'' Se présenta un second jeune homme, mince et petit, aux cheveux blonds courts coupés au bol avec quelques épis et une frange couvrant son front, ayant de grands yeux sombre et portant un costume noir Heart Kreuz, avec des manches et des bas de jambes ornées de croix de couleur rouge, ainsi que le symbole de Blue Pegasus à son épaule gauche, une chemise mauve, une cravate violette et des chaussures marron.

''Empty Night Ren.'' Se présenta le troisième jeune homme, mince et de taille moyenne, aux cheveux noirs hérissés descendant jusque la nuque avec de longues mèches encadrant son visage, ainsi qu'une queue de cheval courte à l'arrière, ses sourcils s'avançant vers le haut dans une paire de pointes fines et ayant la peau sombre, portant un costume noir ouvert avec le symbole de Blue Pegasus de couleur jaune à l'épaule gauche, un pantalon noir, une chemise jaune au col ouvert, un collier métallique doré et des chaussures de ville noires.

''MERDE ! OÙ SONT MES FRINGUES !'' S'écria Gray, s'apercevant qu'il était en sous-vêtement.

''Ugh…'' Fit Natsu en s'appuyant sur une des colonnes de la villa, prêt à vomir.

''Vous êtes aussi belle que ce que les rumeurs disent.'' ''Un plaisir de vous rencontrez, Titania.'' ''S'il vous plaît, allez de ce côté.'' Firent les Trimens en entourant Erza, la guidant vers un canapé aménagé et confortable avec une table basse, un thé et du champagne étant déjà prêt.

''Prenez ceci pour vous lavez les mains.'' Fit Hibiki, agenouillé et tendant une serviette élégante.

''Voulez-vous que votre boisson soit diluée ?'' Demanda Eve, assis à côté de la chevalière.

''Est-ce moi, ou vous êtes vraiment mignonne ?'' Fit Ren en tenant l'une des mains de l'écarlate.

''C'est quoi le problème de ces gars ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, irrité.

''J'attends votre coopération avec impatience. Travaillons ensemble et…'' Sourit la mage en armure en se retournant vers Eve.

''Trop mignon…'' Coupa-t-il, rougissant un peu. ''Votre visage est simplement merveilleux… Pour vous dire la vérité, je vous admire depuis toujours…'' Fit-il, des paillettes semblant briller autour de lui, sous le regard choqué de la rousse alors que Ren lui tendit un verre de champagne sans la regarder.

''Ce… N'est pas comme si je vous avais préparé ceci pour vous ou quoique ce soit, ok ?'' Fit-il sans la regarder, des paillettes semblant aussi briller autour de lui.

''Huh…'' Fit la chevalière, prise au dépourvue.

''Eh bien… Vous devez être fatiguée de votre long voyage. Passons cette nuit de repos ensemble…'' Commença Hibiki, des paillettes brillant autour de lui.

''Pour toujours !'' Firent les Trimens en même temps, des paillettes brillant autour d'eux alors que la rousse resta silencieuse, complètement blasée.

''Mes amis, je pense qu'il y en assez de ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit un homme de petite taille à la voix douce et soyeuse, aux cheveux châtains en épis et ayant un visage carré avec un gros nez, un menton imposant séparé en deux et portant un costume blanc avec une rose bleue dans une poche au niveau de la poitrine gauche, une chemise jaune ornée d'un noeud papillon rouge, un pantalon blanc au bas remonté et des chaussures à semelles noirs avec des chaussettes blanches, descendant des marches.

''Ichiya-sama ?'' Demanda Ren.

''Ichiya ?'' Appela Erza, se relevant d'un coup et commençant à trembler.

''Cela faisait un moment, ma chère Erza-san.'' Fit Ichiya.

''D… Dire que tu participes…'' Fit-elle en tremblant.

''Je souhaitais te revoir depuis longtemps, mon cœur ! Ne t'inquiètes pas… One Night Ichiya est ici maintenant.'' Sourit-il en faisant une pose.

''MON CŒUR ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages de Fairy Tail, choqués et les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, alors que la mage en armures blanchit.

''Alors vous êtes l'amour d'Ichiya-sama… Nous devons nous excuser pour notre conduite…'' Firent les Trimens en faisant une révérence.

''JE DÉNIS VIGOUREUSEUMENT TOUT ! AUCUNE CHANCE QUE JE SORTE AVEC QUELQU'UN AUTRE QU'UNE FEMME !'' S'écria-t-elle en pointant les mages qui faisant une révérence.

''NETTOYEZ TOUT ÇA ! NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ICI POUR LAISSER DU BORDEL !'' Ordonna Ichiya.

''AYE ANIKI !'' S'écrièrent les Trimens, rangeant le canapé, la table basse et les boissons à très grande vitesse.

''Ils l'appelés « Ichiya-sama » tout à l'heure… Ces types n'ont aucune cohérence…'' Commenta Happy.

''J'ai tout entendu sur toi, Erza-san… Ainsi que sur les deux autres…'' Fit Ichiya, interpellant les deux hommes de Fairy Tail, avant qu'il commence à sentir quelque chose en provenance d'Erza. ''Et je sens que ton parfum semble être toujours aussi délicieux.'' Sourit-il.

''Il a beau être un mage remarquable… Ce type est vraiment troublant à gérer…'' Fit la rousse, blasée.

''Les Dandys insupportables de Blue Pegasus, puis-je vous demander de garder vos sales mains loin d'Erza ?'' Demanda Gray avec élégance, bien qu'il avait les mains dans les poches alors que les mages de Blue Pegasus l'observèrent un moment.

''Oh, vous les gars pouvez rentrer chez vous.'' Fit Ichiya en pointant la sortie.

''Ce fut un plaisir !'' Firent les Trimens en chœur, faisant une révérence.

''WHOA WHOA ! Est-ce que les punks de Pegasus cherche à se battre en envoyant des coureurs de jupons effrayant ?'' Demanda le disciple d'Ul, irrité.

''Es-tu sûr de vouloir de ça ?'' ''Nous sommes des mages puissants, tu sais.'' Firent Ren et Eve, un sourire confiant et leur visage s'assombrissant, leur donnant un air mauvais.

''UNE BAGARRE ?! TRÈS BIEN ! J'ARRIVE !'' S'écria Natsu.

''ASSEZ ! ARRÊTEZ-VOUS, TOUS !'' Ordonna l'écarlate.

''Erza… Comme je le pensais, ton parfum est aussi glorieux que toujours.'' Sourit Ichiya en apparaissant dans le dos de la chevalière, qui eut un énorme frisson et blanchit sur le coup.

''NE T'APPROCHES PAS !'' S'écria-t-elle en le frappant de toutes ses forces au visage.

''MEEEEEEEN !'' Cria-t-il en volant vers l'entrée, sous le regard surpris des mages de Blue Pegasus avant que Lyon de Lamia Scale n'attrape Ichiya à la tête, à la surprise de Gray.

''Vous avez une manière intéressante de nous accueillir…'' Commença-t-il, gelant la tête d'Ichiya dans un bloc de glace. ''S'agit-il de la délégation de Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''LYON ?!'' ''Gray ?!'' Firent les deux mages de glaces, surpris et choqués de se revoir.

''Tu… Fais parti d'une guilde… ?'' Demanda Natsu, surpris, alors que Lyon lança Ichiya sur son condisciple.

''IKEH ! MEEEEEEEN !'' S'écria-t-il, Gray l'esquivant au dernier moment tandis qu'il rebondit sur le sol.

''À QUOI JOUES-TU ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace de Fairy Tail.

''Eh bien, c'est vous qui avez fait ça en premier, n'est-ce pas ?'' Sourit celui de Lamia Scale.

''QUE PENSEZ-VOUS FAIRE À NOTRE BOSS ?!'' S'écria Ren de colère.

''C'est terrible !'' Fit Eve, des larmes aux yeux.

''Est-ce que tous les hommes pourraient s'il vous plaît partir.'' Demanda Hibiki.

''Oh ? Nous ne sommes pas tous des hommes, tu sais.'' Fit la voix de Sherry de Lamia Scale, tandis qu'elle se matérialisa à l'aide du tapis à côté de Lyon, ses cheveux étant devenus longs et détachés, et portant une longue robe rose clair avec des motifs noirs, des chaussures à talons noirs et un collier en or. ''Hm ? Où est votre amie blonde qui vous accompagnait ?'' Demanda-t-elle, les mages de Fairy Tail écarquillant les yeux avant qu'ils ne détournent le regard vers le sol, sauf Natsu, les autres mages levant un sourcil interrogateur.

''… Cette article, dans le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine qui annonçait la mort de l'un des membres de la guilde…'' Commença Erza, sous le regard plus interrogateur des mages. ''C'était justement sur Lucy…'' Continua-t-elle, choquant les mages de Lamia Scale.

''Elle… Est morte… ?'' Demandèrent-ils, surpris.

''Nan ! On ne tue pas Lucy aussi facilement !'' Sourit le mage de feu, sous le regard perdu des mages.

''En fait, selon l'un des Dieux d'Ishval, il aurait senti sa présence magique, avant qu'il ne disparaisse soudainement. On pense qu'elle a disparu.'' Expliqua Gray, restant un moment silencieux.

''Je vois…'' Firent les Trimens et les deux mages de Lamia Scale.

''J'ai ressenti le parfum de la tristesse en toi, Erza-san. Laisse-moi t'aider à la faire disparaître.'' Fit Ichiya en s'avançant vers la susnommée, qui trembla et blanchit tout en reculant.

''N… NE M'APPRCOHE PAS ! JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT QUE JE SUIS LESBIENNE ET QUE JE N'AIME PAS LES HOMMES !'' S'écria-t-elle en reculant.

''OY, LES PUNKS, VOUS CHERCHIEZ LA BAGARRE TOUT À L'HEURE ! ALORS VENEZ VOUS BATTRE !'' S'écria Natsu avec un large sourire confiant, sous le regard sombre des autres délégations.

''Assez ! Nous sommes ici pour former une Alliance et vaincre les Oracion Seis.'' Tonna la voix de Jura de Lamia Scale, un homme de grande taille avec une musculature imposante, étant chauve et ayant une tête de forme ovale, un menton carré, des yeux noirs ainsi que de petits sourcils ovales, portant une jupe noire à motifs dorés avec de la fourrure au bout maintenu par une ceinture marron, des chaussures noirs à fourrure blanche, des manches en formes d'écailles de serpent recouvrant une partie de ses bras, un manteau bleu à rayures jaune ne couvrant que ses épaules et le haut de son torse, et des ceintures formant un losange entre sa jupe et son manteau tout autour du corps, ayant aussi un bâton dans la main gauche. ''Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre les uns les autres.''

''Jura-san…'' Sourit Lyon.

''JURA ?!'' Fit Erza en se retournant vers le susnommé, surpris de l'apparition de ce dernier.

''Cet homme… C'est…'' Commença Ren, transpirant un peu.

''L'As de Lamia Scale… Rock Iron Jura…'' Compléta Hibiki.

''Qui ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''C'EST L'UN DES DIX MAGES SAINTS !'' S'écria Happy, laissant un grand blanc dans la pièce.

''Quatre Pégases, trois Fées et aussi trois mages pour nous… À croire que Fairy Tail et Lamia Scale serait plus efficace…'' Se moqua Sherry.

''Trois guildes sont maintenant rassemblés. Tous ce qui reste est la délégation de Cait Shelter, et la criminelle envoyée par le Conseil.'' Fit Jura, sortant des clés dans sa main.

''Tu dis « délégation », mais de ce que j'ai entendu, ils n'enverront qu'un seul mage.'' Sourit Ichiya.

''UN SIMPLE MAGE ?! CES TROUS DU CULS VONT NOUS ENVOYER SEULEMENT UN MAGE POUR AIDER DANS CETTE MISSION STUPIDEMENT DANGEUREUSE ?!'' S'écria Gray, choqué.

''À… À quel point peut-il être puissant…'' Fit Sherry en tremblant un peu, alors qu'une jeune fille s'empiergea dans le tapis avant de se relever, ayant des yeux marrons foncés, des longs cheveux bleus foncés, des canines légèrement plus développées ainsi que la marque de Cait Shelter de couleur bleue ciel sur son épaule droite, et portant une robe jaune et bleu avec un ruban blanc au niveau de la poitrine, des sortes d'ailes attachés aux coudes et aux chevilles, et des chaussures marrons avec une languette au milieu.

''Huh ?'' Firent les mages de Blue Pegasus.

''Um…. Je suis désolé du retard…'' Fit-elle en enlevant la poussière de ses vêtements. ''Je viens de Cait Shelter. Je m'appelle Wendy Marvell. C'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous.'' Fit-elle, croisant les bras derrière son dos.

''UNE ENFANT ?!'' ''Une fillette… ?'' Firent les deux mages de glaces, surpris.

''Wendy… ?'' Demanda Natsu, tous les mages regardant la nouvelle arrivée.

''Toutes les guildes sont maintenant rassemblés.'' Sourit Jura.

''WHOA WHOA ! ATTENDS UN PEU !'' S'écria Gray.

''Une tentative d'offensive de cette envergure, et ils nous envoient une enfant seule… ? À quoi pense Cait Shelter sérieusement ?'' Demanda Sherry.

''Seule ? Je ne crois pas, femme indigne.'' Fit une chatte blanche aux oreilles roses et aux yeux bruns, ayant deux moustaches de chaque côté de son visage et portant un noeud rose à l'extrémité de sa queue, un haut de couleur jaune moutarde et rose, un noeud papillon rose et une jupe rose.

''Charuru ? Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici ?'' Demanda Wendy, surprise.

''Bien sûr. Je m'inquiéterais à en mourir si je te laissais partir seule.'' Répondit la chatte blanche.

''UNE CHATTE ?!'' S'écrièrent les Trimens, choqué alors qu'Happy eut des cœurs à la place des yeux, la chatte remarquant son regard amoureux et détournant le regard d'un air supérieur.

''Hey, Gray… Tu pourrais lui donner un poisson pour moi s'il te plaît… ?'' Demanda le chat bleu en tirant sur le pantalon du susnommé.

''Huh ? Fais-le toi-même.'' Fit le mage de glace.

''U… Um… Je… Je ne sais pas me battre, mais… Je connais beaucoup de Magie de support qui devrait vous être utile…'' Fit la jeune fille timidement, rougissant un peu et regardant ailleurs. ''ALORS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, NE M'ABANDONNEZ PAS !'' S'écria-t-elle.

''Honnêtement, c'est ta timidité qui fait que les gens te regarde de haut.'' Sermonna Charuru.

''Mes excuses… Nous avons été pris au dépourvu, mais je suis sûre que personne ne voulait t'insulter. On attend tous de travailler avec toi, Wendy.'' Sourit Erza.

''Wow… C'est Erza-san… C'est vraiment elle, Charuru !'' Fit Wendy, des étoiles dans les yeux.

''Elle est plus agréable que je ne le pensais.'' Commenta la chatte blanche.

''E… Est-ce que tu me connais ? Je suis Happy, le Catmander !'' Se présenta le chat bleu, la chatte déviant le regard d'un air supérieur. ''Waa… Elle est tellement timide… Trop mignon…'' Fit-il de joie.

''Tu te fais des idées…'' Brisa Gray, blasé.

''Elle va devenir une vraie beauté.'' Commenta Ren en regardant Wendy.

''Elle est déjà très mignonne maintenant.'' Reprit Eve.

''S'il vous plaît, jeune demoiselle, par ici.'' Fit Hibiki en pointant le canapé confortable et la table basse à Wendy.

''IL EST RAPIDE !'' S'écria le mage de glace.

''Huh… ? Je…'' Fit la jeune fille, intimidée.

''Cette fille… Ce parfum glorieux… Elle a quelque chose de spécial.'' Fit Ichiya en regardant la jeune fille.

''Vous avez remarqué aussi, Ichiya-dono ? Il y a quelque chose de différent avec sa magie.'' Commenta Jura, avant de se retourner vers la chevalière. ''Et Erza-dono semble avoir aussi remarqué…'' Fit-il en voyant le regard examinateur de la rousse.

''Je vois…'' Fit simplement le mage de Blue Pegasus.

''Veux-tu un peu de jus d'orange ?'' ''S'il vous plaît, prenez ceci pour vous lavez les mains.'' Firent Eve et Hibiki.

''Je… Huh…'' Hésita Wendy, inconfortable.

''Qui sont ces hommes grossier ?!'' S'indigna Charuru.

''Wendy….'' Fit Natsu en regardant la jeune fille.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Natsu ?'' Demanda Gray en s'approchant du susnommé.

''J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu ce nom quelque part… Hmm…'' Répondit le mage de feu d'un air concentré, tremblant un peu. ''Tu pourrais t'en souvenir pour moi ?'' Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Gray.

''C'EST QUOI CETTE QUESTION ?!'' S'écria-t-il, surpris et choqué, alors que le rose se retourna vers Wendy, qui lui fit un large sourire.

''Il ne manque plus que la criminelle du Conseil.'' Fit Ichiya, la jeune fille partant du canapé alors que les Trimens rangèrent les accessoires qu'ils avaient ressortis.

''… Tu penses qu'elle est méchante, Charuru ?'' Demanda Wendy en tremblant un peu.

''Question stupide ! Elle est enfermée dans une prison par le Conseil, elle a forcément fait quelque chose de mal !'' Réprimanda la chatte.

''Je parie qu'elle va tenter de s'échapper ou d'aider les Oracion Seis. Après tout, cette criminelle n'a pas d'Amour.'' Commenta Sherry.

''Mouais… Ça me semble étonnant qu'ils aient plutôt envoyés une criminelle pour aider au lieu de l'armée ou d'autres personnes.'' Fit Lyon.

''Nous devrions attendre de savoir qui est-ce avant de la juger.'' Fit Erza, avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent entendre à l'entrée, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers ce lieu.

''Je suis arrivée…'' Fit Jellal, portant un manteau noir, un maillot jaune, un pantalon simple noir, des chaussures marrons et des menottes à 4 verrous aux poignées.

''JELLAL ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages de surprise, sauf Erza et Wendy.

''J… Jellal…'' Firent Erza et Wendy en tremblant, cette dernière ayant des larmes aux yeux et mettant les mains à sa bouche.

''LE CONSEIL A ENVOYÉE QUELQU'UN COMME TOI ?!'' ''QUE FAIS-TU ICI ?! ON A PAS BESOIN DE TOI !'' S'écrièrent Lyon et Sherry.

''Souhaites-tu avoir une réduction de peine ?'' Demanda Jura, tapant son bâton au sol pour calmer les deux autres mages de sa guilde, un air neutre au visage.

''Non…'' Répondit simplement Jellal, surprenant les mages. ''Le Conseil m'a emprisonnée à vie pour mes crimes, et j'ai demandé à faire partie de cette Alliance, car je connais le vrai but des Oracion Seis. Mais je n'ai pas demandé de réduction de peine en échange de mon aide.'' Expliqua-t-elle, surprenant une nouvelle fois les mages de Lamia Scale. ''Pour tout vous dire… J'espérais avoir un châtiment bien plus sévère que celui que j'ai… Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre. Pas après le sang que j'ai sur mes mains et les crimes que j'ai commis…'' Fit-elle en baissant la tête, les mages de Blue Pegasus et de Lamia Scale ayant un air un peu gêné.

''Espèce d'idiote.'' Fit soudainement Gray en direction de la criminelle, bras croisé et surprenant cette dernière qui leva la tête vers lui. ''Tu tiens encore à mourir ? Ne gâche pas cette vie que Lucy à sauver et repends-toi.'' Ordonna-t-il d'un air neutre, la femme le regardant quelques secondes avant de sourire en regardant le sol.

''Aye… Tu as raison, Gray…'' Fit-elle, avant de se retourner vers la chevalière. ''Erza…''

''JELLAL !'' S'écria soudainement Wendy de joie, un large sourire et des pleurs de joie tout en s'élançant vers la susnommé pour l'enlacer, à la surprise de tous. ''Tu m'as manqué…'' Fit-elle en la serrant plus fort, à la surprise de la criminelle.

''Hum… Qui es-tu ?'' Demanda-t-elle doucement, surprenant la jeune fille qui la regarda d'un air attristé.

''Tu ne te souviens pas de moi… ?'' Fit-elle avec beaucoup de tristesse dans le regard et dans la voix, mettant mal à l'aise les mages.

''Hum… Je suis désolée, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir rencontré avant…'' S'excusa Jellal d'un air sincère tout en la regardant.

''M… Mais…'' Fit Wendy, ses larmes s'intensifiant et son visage s'attristant encore plus.

''Wendy, où as-tu rencontrée Jellal ?'' Demanda Charuru, la susnommée restant quelque secondes à regarder Jellal.

''Aye… J'aimerais moi aussi savoir où tu m'as rencontrée, Wendy.'' Sourit tendrement Jellal en caressant les cheveux de la petite fille, cette dernière se calmant peu à peu sans pour autant sourire.

''C'était il y a sept ans…'' Commença la jeune fille en tremblant encore un peu. ''Grandine, la dragonne qui m'a élevé avait soudainement disparue, et j'étais toute seule, perdue sur la route…'' Reprit-elle.

''GRANDINE ?!'' S'écrièrent Gray, Happy et Natsu.

''UNE DRAGONNE ?!'' Firent les Lyon, Sherry et Blue Pegasus.

''Silence !'' Ordonnèrent Erza et Jura, faisant taire les autres mages.

''C'était toi qui m'avais sauvé, Jellal. Enfin, en réalité tu étais perdu toi aussi. Alors on a finalement décidé de voyager ensemble pendant un mois. Mais un jour, tu t'es retourné en disant quelque chose d'étrange : « Anima ».'' Fit-elle en souriant légèrement de nostalgie, sous le regard interrogateur de tous.

''Anima ?'' Demandèrent les mages.

''Aye… Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais dire, mais tu m'avais dit ensuite que c'était trop dangereux pour moi de rester avec toi, alors tu m'as amenée à une guilde proche afin qu'ils prennent soin de moi. Cette guilde était Cait Shelter.'' Fit la jeune fille en souriant, avant de le perdre un peu. ''J'ai ensuite entendu des rumeurs sur toi. Enfin, sur un conseiller qui te ressemblait fortement, que tu faisais d'horrible choses, et que tu te faisais passer pour un homme…'' Reprit-elle, laissant un petit moment de silence. ''Jellal, tu n'es pas aussi méchante, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

''Wendy…'' Commença Jellal avec un visage sérieux, sous le regard interrogateur de la susnommée. ''Ces rumeurs étaient vrais…'' Fit-elle, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la jeune fille. ''Mais… Il y a sept ans, j'étais à la Tour du Paradis, et je ne sortais jamais de cette Tour. Je ne t'ai jamais rencontrée sur une route, Wendy.'' Avoua-t-elle, à la surprise de la jeune fille.

''M… Mais… Tu étais avec moi… Dans ton apparence d'homme…'' Fit-elle, totalement perdue alors que les mages eurent un regard extrêmement interrogateur.

''Il y aurait un autre Jellal ?'' Demanda Charuru, les mages restants silencieux à cette supposition.

« Mystogan… » Pensa Erza, avant de s'approcher vers la criminelle. ''Jellal, es-tu sortie récemment de prison ?'' Demanda-t-elle, à l'interrogation de la concernée.

''Non… Je suis enfermée dans une prison haute sécurité normalement, dans une cellule qui annule toute ma magie.'' Répondit Jellal, à la surprise d'Erza et de Natsu.

''HAAAAH ! JE SUIS PERDU !'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''Il y aurait vraiment deux Jellal… ?'' Se fit Erza en tenant son menton, sous le regard interrogateur de la susnommée.

''Deux Jellal ? Tu veux dire que tu as aussi rencontré quelqu'un qui me ressemble… ?'' Demanda-t-elle, la rousse gardant sa position et ne détournant pas le regard.

''Aye…'' Répondit l'écarlate, surprenant un peu la bleue.

''… Le Conseil a accepté de te libérer sans condition ?'' Demanda Sherry pour changer de conversation.

''Non… Ils m'ont libérer à deux conditions.'' Répondit Jellal, avant de lever les poignées. ''Premièrement, ils ont donnés les clés des menottes à vos guildes.'' Commença-t-elle, Erza, Ichiya, Wendy et Jura sortant des clés et les prenant en main, avant qu'ils ne s'avancent et libèrent la bleue de ses menottes.

''Quel est la seconde condition ?'' Demanda Gray.

''Qu'ils limitent grandement ma magie, afin de m'empêcher de trahir l'Alliance.'' Répondit-elle, regardant les mages avant de regarder le sol d'un air attristé, sous le regard compatissant des mages avant de laisser quelques secondes de silence.

''Aye… Ce parfum est délicieux…'' Fit Ichiya en apparaissant derrière Jellal et en la sentant, au choc et dégoût de cette dernière tout en ayant de très larges frissons.

''LAISSE-LÀ !'' Ordonna Erza en frappant Ichiya au visage avec colère, la bleue étant devenue extrêmement rouge, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles.

''MEEEEEEEENNN !'' S'écria Ichiya en volant sur quelques mètres.

''P… Pervers…'' Fit Jellal en mettant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, du dégoût et de l'effroi au visage tandis qu'Ichiya se releva et enleva la poussière de ses vêtements, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

''Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est ici, je vais commencer à procéder à l'explication de la stratégie… Mais d'abord, je dois visiter le parfum des toilettes.'' Fit Ichiya, courant vers le lieu susnommé.

''OY ! T'AVAIS VRAIMENT BESOIN DE PLACER LE MOT « PARFUM » !'' S'écria Gray, blasé en voyant le mage de Blue Pegasus courir.

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

''Au nord de notre position actuel se trouve des bois. C'est ici qu'une magie d'un ancien temps est scellée.'' Commença Ichiya. ''Son nom…''

''Le Nirvana.'' Compléta Jellal avec un visage sombre, sous le regard interrogateur des autres mages.

''J-Jellal-sama…'' Fit Ichiya en tremblant.

''Jamais entendu parler.'' ''En as-tu entendu parler, Jura ?'' ''Non… je ne connais pas ce nom.'' Firent les mages de Lamia Scale.

''En as-tu entendu parler ? Aussi, veux-tu un poisson ?'' Demanda Happy, tendant un poisson à Charuru.

''Non, merci.'' Fit-elle en le snobant.

''Que savez-vous sur cette magie ?'' Demanda la criminelle.

''On sait qu'il a une puissance destructrice si grande que ses créateurs l'ont scellé…'' Commença Ren.

''Mais on ne connaît pas sa position exacte.'' Ajouta Eve.

''Mais étant donné qu'Oracion Seis se sont réunis à cette forêt, nous pensons que Nirvana se trouve à cet endroit.'' Compléta Hibiki.

''Connais-tu cette magie, Jellal ?'' Demanda Erza, la susnommée restant quelques secondes silencieuse.

''Le Conseil connaît parfaitement cette magie…'' Avoua-t-elle, surprenant peu les mages. ''Cependant, en tant qu'ex-conseillère, je ne dirais rien sur cette magie. Je suis désolée.'' Reprit-elle.

''Nous comprenons, Jellal-dono.'' Fit Jura.

''Bien, afin de les empêcher d'utiliser cette magie, nous devons les vaincre !'' S'écria Ichiya.

''Nous avons douze mages de notre côté, et six de leur. Cependant, nous ne devons pas les sous-estimer. Chacun de ces six mages sont extrêmement puissants.'' Commença Hibiki, avant de se concentrer en mettant sa main droite avec deux doigts levés devant sa tête, avant de projeter des écrans avec le visage de chacun des membres de la guilde noire dessus.

''Cobra, qui utilise un serpent venimeux.'' Présenta Hibiki.

''Racer, qui semblerait utiliser une magie en lien avec la vitesse, au vu de son nom.'' Continua Ren, l'écran affichant un homme au visage long et aux cheveux coiffés en un long épi blond mohawk au centre, et de cheveux courts noirs presque rasés aux extrémités de son crâne, possédant de très longs sourcils blonds saillie vers l'extérieur, un long nez crochu et proéminent, sa bouche semblant être cousu aux extrémité et portant un protège menton massif renforcé, couvert de petits trous rectangulaires sur les bords et couvrant aussi ses joues, arrivant juste en dessous des tempes, ainsi que des lunettes de soleil teintées en vert.

''Hoteye of The Heavenly Eye.'' Reprit Hibiki, présentant un homme avec une tête à la forme géométrique, ayant de longs cheveux orangés et des yeux bleus avec des cercles concentriques.

''Angel, une femme qui est dit pouvoir voir en travers de votre cœur.'' Ajouta Eve, présentant une femme aux cheveux bleu clair formant une houppette sur le sommet de son crâne et portant un bandeau bleu marin.

''Nous ne savons rien sur cet homme, mais on sait qu'il s'appelle Midnight.'' Fit Ichiya, l'écran affichant le visage d'un homme aux cheveux courts noirs, blancs à l'arrière avec une mèche blanche sur le côté droit de son visage, ayant des yeux rouges sans pupilles et des lèvres violettes.

''Et finalement, leur leader : Brain.'' Complétèrent les mages de Blue Pegasus, montrant un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, ayant les yeux noirs et la peau bronzée, ainsi que des sortes de marques tribales noirs sur son visage, sous le regard indécis de Jellal.

''Chacun de ces mages ont la puissance de détruire une guilde entière à eux seuls. Nous devons prendre avantage de notre supériorité numérique !'' Fit Hibiki.

''Je ne sais pas me battre !'' Fit Wendy.

''WENDY ! VAS-TU ARRÊTER D'ÊTRE COMME ÇA !'' Réprimanda Charuru, Jellal continuant de regarder les écrans d'un air indécis.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Jellal-sama ?'' Demanda Ichiya en remarquant le regard de la bleue.

''… Vos informations ne sont pas complets…'' Fit-elle, sous le regard interrogateur des mages. ''J'ai un peu travaillé avec eux avant, quand j'étais le « Maître » du R-System…'' Déclara-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers Erza d'un air sérieux et attristé. ''… Hormis Brain et Hoteye, ils y étaient eux aussi…'' Fit-elle, sous le regard choqué de la rousse et du mage de glace, et interrogateur des autres mages, avant que la bleue ne se retourne vers les écrans. ''En réalité, on peut dire qu'Oracion Seis est composé de huit membre.'' Fit-elle, sous le regard surpris de tous, avant qu'elle n'ajoute deux écrans.

''Kurodoa, le bâton de Brain, qui a une conscience et une magie propre.'' Présenta Jellal, montrant un bâton avec un crâne, une lacrima dans la bouche et des plumes indiennes.

''Et enfin, Zero : la seconde personnalité de Brain.'' Ajouta-t-elle, présentant un homme ressemblant à Brain, mais ayant des cheveux plutôt vagues, des yeux rouge sang et une peau d'une couleur plus pâle.

''La seconde personnalité de Brain ?'' Demanda Lyon, levant un sourcil de surprise.

''Aye.'' Acquiesça la bleue, avant de se retourner vers les mages. ''Je n'ai que peu coopérée avec eux. Pour tout dire, Brain m'a présenté les cinq autres membres humains pour que je puisse éveiller leurs magies, mais il les a gardé loin de moi ensuite. Je ne sais pas quelle magie ils utilisent.'' Fit-elle, avant de devenir très sérieuse. ''Cependant, j'ai coopérée assez longtemps pour que je connaisse sa seconde personnalité.'' Déclara-t-elle, avant de désigner du bout des doigts les marques sur le visage de Brain. ''Ces marques sont en réalité des liens de vies.'' Fit-elle, à la surprise de tous. ''Chaque marque représente un membre des Oracion Seis, Brain compris. Et lorsque ces six marques disparaissent, sa seconde personnalité se déchaîne : Zero.'' Fit-elle.

''Il a scellé une seconde personnalité ? Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Sherry.

''Zero est extrêmement dangereux.'' Déclara-t-elle en se retournant vers la mage. ''Brain est un homme d'intelligence. Il aime se cultiver et est quelqu'un de sage est d'intelligent. Mais Zero… Tout ce qu'il souhaite est la destruction de tout. Tant qu'il aura une forme, Zero cherchera à le détruire par pur et simple plaisir.'' Fit-elle, sous le regard choqué des mages. ''C'est pour cette raison que Brain a scellé sa seconde personnalité.''

''Ce type est plutôt effrayant…'' Fit Gray en regardant les écrans de l'homme au deux personnalités, les mains dans les poches et un visage plutôt neutre.

''Mais ces informations sont plutôt utile…'' Commenta Charuru.

''Cependant, notre stratégie ne se limite pas au combat. Le point important est de localiser leur base d'opération.'' Fit Ichiya.

''Leur base ?'' Demanda Lyon.

''Nous devons encore confirmer ça, mais nous pensons qu'ils ont établis une base d'opération temporaire dans les bois.'' Expliqua Ren.

''Si possible, nous voudrions réunir ces six mages en même temps à la base.'' Ajouta Ichiya.

''Comment allons-nous faire ça ?'' Demanda Gray.

''EN LEURS BOTTANT LE CUL !'' S'écria Natsu.

''Et que fera-t-on quand on les on aura tous réunis ?'' Demanda Erza, Hibiki levant la main vers le plafond.

''Nous utiliserons le magnifique vaisseau de Pegasus, le Christina, pour détruire leur base et eux aussi !'' S'écria le mage de Blue Pegasus.

''QUOI ?!'' ''UN BOMBARDIER MAGIQUE ?!'' S'écrièrent Lyon et Sherry de surprise.

''Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant…'' Commenta Jellal.

''Vous vous inquiétez trop, Jellal-dono. Par ailleurs, nous devons veiller à ne pas nous retrouver seuls, et à combattre l'ennemi en groupe d'au moins deux.'' Fit Jura.

''Aye…'' Fit Jellal, incertaine.

''Yosh ! J'm'enflamme ! JE VAIS ABBATRE LES HUIT D'ENTRE EUX MOI-MÊME !'' S'écria-t-il en accourant vers la forêt à très grande vitesse.

''NATSU !'' ''ABRUTI ! ESSAYE D'ÉCOUTER LA STRATÉGIE !'' Firent Erza et Gray.

''Bien, je suppose que nous devons le suivre.'' Fit Erza.

''Quel crétin absolu !'' S'écria Gray en s'élançant à la poursuite du rose.

''On ne peut pas laisser Fairy Tail faire tout seul. Allons-y, Sherry !'' S'écria Lyon, un large sourire au visage.

''OKAY !'' S'écria la mage de Lamia Scale de joie.

''LYON ! SHERRY !'' Appela Jura, ne se faisant pas entendre.

''C'EST LE MOMENT DE BOUGER !'' ''OUAIS !'' ''« Angel », huh ?'' Firent les Trimens.

''Aaaaahhhh…'' Trembla Wendy.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis là !'' Sourit Happy.

''Allons-y Wendy !'' Ordonna Charuru en tirant la susnommée par la main.

''Aaaah…'' Fit la jeune mage.

''Hey ! Attendez moi !'' S'écria le chat bleu.

''Allons-y, Jellal !'' ''Aye !'' Firent Erza et Jellal, se souriant l'un l'autre et accourant pour rejoindre les autres mages.

''Mon dieu…'' Fit Jura.

''Meeen…'' Fit Ichiya.

''Eh bien, apparemment le temps est venu de mettre cette stratégie en action.'' Déclara le mage de Lamia Scale. ''Allons-y.''

''Jura-san, avant que nous y allions, j'ai entendu dire que tu es un membre des dix mages saints… Mais est-ce que cela signifie que ta force égale celle de Maître Makarof ?'' Demanda Ichiya.

''Ne soyez pas absurde ! Les mages saints sont simplement une position conférer par le Conseil. Je suis le dernier des dix mages. Je porte peut-être le même titre, mais je ne peux pas espérer me comparer à Makarof-dono.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Oh ? Je vois, c'est un soulagement. Si tu étais aussi fort que Makarof, j'aurais eu des problèmes.'' Sourit Ichiya, sous le regard interrogateur de Jura tandis qu'un parfum s'éleva dans la pièce.

''Ugh !'' Fit Jura en mettant sa main pour couvrir son nez et sa bouche, courbant le dos et les jambes. ''Qu… QUELLE EST CETTE ODEUR ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

''Un parfum magique, capable de retirer les capacités de combat d'un ennemi… Apparemment.'' Fit le mage de Blue Pegasus, une fiole de parfum d'où provenait l'odeur dans la main.

''ICHIYA-DONO ! QUE SIGNIFIE CECI !'' S'écria Jura, le susnommé le transperçant au flanc droit du ventre avec un poignard, lui faisant enlever sa main et cracher du sang. Puis le mage de Blue Pegasus s'éloigna de l'homme blessé, son corps semblant prêt à exploser avant que deux petits êtres bleus aussi grand qu'Happy, possédant deux antennes de couleur noirs sur la tête et ayant des petits yeux noirs et ronds avec une pupille blanche apparurent, l'un d'eux portant un short noir, une ceinture partant de son épaule gauche vers la droite de son bassin et ayant une bouche en forme de V inversé, et l'autre possédant un short orange, une ceinture allant de son épaule droite à la gauche de son bassin et une bouche en forme de V.

''Whew !'' ''Nous sommes revenus !'' Firent les deux êtres, sous le regard étonné du mage saint.

''Cet Ichiya ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à des trucs pervers !'' Fit celui au short orange.

''Rien d'autre ! Quel horrible homme !'' Ajouta l'autre.

''Ouais, ouais. Arrêtez de vous plaindre.'' Ordonna Angel en s'approchant, une femme portant une robe courte faite de plumes blanches, laissant une grande partie en forme de V de son torse et de son ventre visibles mais cachant sa poitrine, des collants serrés bleu marine, des bottines en plumes blanches et des gants bleu marine s'arrêtant à la moitié de l'avant-bras.

''Piri !'' ''Piri !'' Firent les deux êtres bleus.

''Qu… Qu'est-ce que…'' Fut Jura.

''Tu te demandes, vieil homme ? Je l'ai simplement copié. Et en résultat, je connais parfaitement votre stratégie.'' Fit Angel.

''Quand on copie quelqu'un…'' ''… On peut même lire leur esprit !'' Firent les deux êtres bleus.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria Jura.

''Et voilà. Deux sont vaincus. Il n'en reste plus que dix.'' Sourit Angel.

**Au Toilette.**

''Meeeeen…'' Fit Ichiya, assis à côté des urinoirs, ensanglanté et des bosses sur le crâne.

**Hall.**

''Hélas…'' Articula Jura en s'effondrant au sol.

''Je ne vous laisserais pas interférer, enfants de la lumière. Si vous essayez, alors vous rencontrerez le jugement d'un ange.'' Fit Angel, regardant avec mépris le corps de Jura.

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard, au nord de la villa.**

''Je peux les voir ! C'est les bois !'' Sourit Natsu, courant vers le lieu susnommé.

''ATTENDS NOUS, NATSU !'' S'écria Gray, Sherry et Lyon courant juste derrière ce dernier.

''JE NE VEUX PAS !'' Sourit le mage de feu.

''Ne commence pas à courir comme tu l'as fait avant !'' Réprimanda Erza, courant derrière le rose, cette dernière étant suivie par les Trimens.

''Natsu, tu vas trop vite !'' S'écria Jellal, courant au côté de la rousse.

''Souhaitez-vous que je vous porte, princesse ?'' Demanda Hibiki, dès sorte de paillette brillant autour de lui.

''Je peux tenir tes mains.'' Fit Eve en souriant.

''Reste près de moi.'' Déclara Ren, un visage excédé et regardant ailleurs bien qu'il avait les joues un peu roses.

''Aah… Hum…'' Fit Jellal, rougissant et perdant un peu ses moyens tout en regardant ailleurs.

''TU ES TROP LENTE WENDY !'' Réprimanda Charuru, tirant la jeune fille par la main.

''Mais…'' Fit-elle.

''JE VAIS FAIRE DE MON MIEUX AUSSI !'' S'écria Happy en souriant, avant qu'une grande ombre ne se mette à les suivre, surprenant les mages.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria Sherry, alors que Natsu se mit à trembler un peu et s'arrêta de courir.

''OWAAAH ! NE T'ARRÊTES PAS COMME ÇA !'' S'écria Gray en fonçant dans le dos du rose, les deux rivaux tombant au sol.

''GHAAAA !'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''OH !'' Sourit Erza en regardant vers le ciel et en souriant, remettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. ''C'EST LE VAISSEAU D'ASSAUT ANTI-DÉMON ! LE CHRISTINA !'' Reconnut-elle, regardant un vaisseau en forme de pégase mécanique avec des cannons voler au-dessus des mages.

''WOW !'' Firent les autres mages.

''EST-CE LE FAMEUX CHEVAL DE POSTE ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu toujours couché au sol sous Gray, regardant le Christina avant que le vaisseau ne se mette à exploser.

''QUOI ?!'' ''OH MON DIEU !'' ''LE CHRISTINA EST… !'' Firent Jellal, Wendy et les Trimens, alors que le vaisseau perdit de l'altitude et se désintégra peu à peu en percutant le sol, créant une masse de fumée dense.

''LE CHRISTINA EST TOMBÉ !'' S'écria Hibiki.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!'' S'écria Lyon, alors que six figures sortirent de la fumée.

''QUELQU'UN ARRIVE !'' S'écria Gray en levant la tête, encore au sol.

''HIIIII !'' Cria Wendy en se cachant derrière un gros rocher.

''WENDY !'' Cria Charuru de colère, alors que les Oracion Seis sortirent de la fumée.

À l'extrémité droite se trouvait Racer, un homme grand et fin portant une veste, fermée au niveau du col par un gros bouton, de couleur rouge avec des parties blanches sur le dessus des épaules et les manches, étant décorées par de larges bandes rouges sur le côté ainsi que de nombreux écrits et logos, dont l'inscription « Now loading » sur celle de gauche, un pantalon blanc et lâche avec des poches rouges en dessous de la taille, une ceinture fermée par un gros bouton similaire à celui du col de la veste, des genouillères plates couvrant les genoux et la zone les entourant, une paire de gants blancs aux doigts rouges avec le symbole d'Oracion Seis dans un carré sur le dos de chaque gant, et des chaussures de course noirs.

Cobra, entourait de son serpent, se trouvait à la droite de Racer.

Brain, un homme plutôt grand et musclé portant un manteau noir ouvert à fourrure noire accompagné d'une cape, un pantalon noir avec des lignes blanches et de la fourrure blanche, entourant et descendant le long de sa jambe, une ceinture avec un joyaux pour boucle et des bottes noirs, ayant le symbole d'Oracion Seis au milieu de sa poitrine, se trouvait au milieu du groupe.

Angel, entourée des deux créatures qui l'ont aidé à vaincre Jura, se trouvait à la droite de Brain.

Hoteye, un homme très grand et légèrement enrobé portant un livre dans sa main gauche, un haut noir avec un long col blanc, un collier autour du cou, un pantalon rouge et des chaussures noirs, se trouvant un peu en retrait, à la droite d'Angel.

Et enfin Midnight, un homme assis sur un tapis volant et semblant dormir, vêtu d'un manteau polaire noir à col retourné blanc sans manches, un ruban blanc pour ceinture et un pantalon jaune avec des rayures noires rentré dans ses bottes noirs, se trouvant devant Hoteye.

''ORACION SEIS !'' S'écria Natsu.

''Quelques déchets sont venus.'' Fit Brain.

''Hmph. Vous êtes bien trop prévisible.'' Fit Angel.

''On a déjà battu Jura et Ichiya.'' ''Qu'en pensez-vous ?'' Firent les deux créatures bleues.

''QUOI ?!'' ''IMPOSSIBLE !'' Firent Lyon et Ren de choc.

''Est-ce que vous tremblez ? Je l'ai entendu.'' Sourit Cobra.

''Nous préférerions finir notre job aussi rapidement que possible. Mais vous êtes sur notre chemin.'' Fit Racer.

''L'argent rend les gens plus fort, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Hoteye. ''Laissez-moi vous dire une chose : dans ce monde, l'argent est tou-''

''Hoteye, la ferme !'' Ordonna Angel.

''Brain…'' Fit Jellal avec un regard noir.

''Huh ? Jellal ? Que fais-tu là ?'' Demanda le Maître d'Oracion Seis.

''Je suis là pour vous arrêter.'' Répondit-elle avec mépris.

''Hmph ! Avec tes pouvoirs limités par le Conseil ?'' Demanda Angel avec un large sourire confiant.

''Ho ? Tu me déçois vraiment, Jellal. Et puis, pourquoi reprendre l'apparence que tu haïssais tant?'' Demanda Brain avec le même sourire.

''C'était ma folie. Et j'arrêterais la vôtre.'' Répondit-elle simplement.

''Hmph !'' Firent simplement les mages noirs.

''Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils feraient le premier mouvement.'' Commenta Erza.

''VOUS NOUS AVEZ SAUVÉS BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS !'' S'écrièrent Natsu et Gray en chœur, s'élançant vers leur ennemi.

''Fais-le.'' Ordonna Brain, Racer s'élançant à très grande vitesse et arrivant derrière les deux mages de Fairy Tail, qui eurent à peine le temps de se retourner.

''Motor !'' Fit Racer en tournant sur lui-même, faisant voler au loin les deux mages.

''METEOR !'' Firent deux Jellal côte à côte. ''Huh ?'' Firent-elles en même temps et en se regardant.

''IDIOTE !'' S'écria l'une d'elle en souriant de façon mauvaise tout en frappant l'autre avec un coup de pied, la faisant voler quelques mètres plus loin.

''Une copie ?!'' S'écria-t-elle.

''Pff. Tu es devenue pathétique, Jellal. Devenir aussi faible…'' Commenta Angel.

''TCH !'' Firent Lyon et Sherry en s'élançant, Hoteye mettant deux doigts devant ses yeux.

''Avec l'argent, l'amour est inutile, n'est-ce pas ?!'' S'écria le mage noir en pointant les deux mages de Lamia Scale avec ses doigts, le sol se déformant sous eux.

''QU'EST-CE… ! LE SOL… !'' S'écria Lyon, alors que Racer attaqua les Trimens dans le dos.

''GAH !'' ''OUAH !'' Crièrent-ils en même temps.

''DANSEZ MES ÉPÉES !'' S'écria Erza en s'ex-quipant de son Tenrin no Yoroi et en invoquant plusieurs épées, lançant ces derniers sur Cobra qui esquiva d'un saut sur le côté, les deux mages se toisant de suite du regard.

''Bordel !'' Jura Natsu en se relevant. ''POURQUOI CE TYPE DORT ?!'' S'écria-t-il en pointant Midnight du doigt. ''RÉVEILLE-TOI !'' S'écria-t-il en lançant un Karyuu no Hokou sur l'homme endormi, le torrent de flamme créant un arc pour éviter Midnight, au choc du mage de feu.

''Arrête. Ce serait effrayant de réveiller Midnight.'' Commenta Racer en apparaissant derrière Salamander, avant de l'envoyer valser au loin.

''ICE MAKE…'' Commença Gray, avant que les deux créatures bleues d'Angel ne se place derrière lui et prennent son apparence pour le geler, alors que les mages de l'Alliance se firent battre les uns après les autres, sauf Wendy, qui était restée cacher derrière le rocher avec les deux chats, et Erza. Cette dernière résista à l'assaut de Cobra et à l'attaque à l'arrière de Racer en s'ex-quipant de son Hishou no Yoroi (: Armure d'Envol), une armure avec peu de pièces blindées ressemblant à un costume de félin, étant composée d'une cuirasse blindée avec des motifs guépards, un serre-tête avec des oreilles de félin, des gants et des bas bleu marine, un short noir et une paire de jambière en fer, ainsi qu'une queue de félin et d'une épée dans chacune de ses mains, attaquant le serpent de Cobra et Racer qui esquivèrent les lames.

''Oh… Alors c'est elle Erza Scarlet ?'' Sourit Brain.

''Tu l'avais vu, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit Hoteye en mettant deux doigts devant ses yeux, avant de déformer le sol pour bloquer les épées d'Erza, Racer en profitant pour l'attaquer alors que cette dernière bloqua l'attaque avec son bras.

''Je peux entendre tes mouvements.'' Sourit Cobra, alors que son serpent mordit le bras droit de la rousse. ''Le poison de mon serpent ne te tueras pas tout de suite. Mais tu suffoquera de douleur.'' Sourit-il une nouvelle fois, la rousse semblant regarder avec douleur et choc avant de lâcher son épée et de s'écrouler au sol, les Oracion Seis se rassemblant les uns à côté des autres, chacun d'eux n'ayant aucune égratignure.

''Trop fort…'' Fit Gray, l'écarlate respirant avec douleur.

''Bâtards…'' Jura Lyon.

''Les déchets comme vous devrez mourir.'' Fit Brain, de la magie noir s'accumulant à la tête du bâton.

''C… C'est quoi cette magie ?'' Demanda Sherry.

''L'atmosphère tremble…'' Articula Hibiki, alors que de la poussière et des petits cailloux s'éleva du sol.

''Merde…'' Jurèrent Ren et Jellal en essayant de se relever.

''DARK RONDO !'' Fit Brain, de la magie créant un large tourbillon autour de son bâton avant qu'il ne voit Wendy derrière le rocher, cette vision coupant de suite l'accumulation de la magie.

''QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A BRAIN ?! POURQUOI AS-TU ARRÊTÉ LE SORT ?!'' S'écria Angel, le susnommé restant quelques secondes à regarder la jeune fille d'un air choqué et surpris.

''… Wendy…'' Fit-il.

''Eh ? Eh ?'' Demanda-t-elle, effrayée et les larmes aux yeux alors que les autres mages d'Oracion Seis regardèrent la jeune fille d'un air interrogateur.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Brain ?'' Demanda Racer.

''Une connaissance ?'' Demanda Cobra.

''C'est définitivement elle. La Sky Sorceress…'' Répondit Brain.

''Sky…'' ''Sorceress ?'' Demandèrent Gray et Hibiki.

''C'est quoi ça ?'' Demanda la jeune fille en se cachant derrière le rocher, mettant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger.

''J'ai apparemment trouvé quelqu'un de serviable au final…'' Sourit Brain en remettant des mèches derrière ses oreilles. ''VIENS !'' Ordonna-t-il, utilisant une magie sortant de son bâton pour capturer la jeune fille en l'attrapant à la taille.

''WENDY !'' S'écrièrent les mages de l'Alliance, Charuru s'élançant à la poursuite de la susnommée.

''CHARURU !'' Appela la jeune mage de Cait Shelter.

''MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT BORDEL…'' Se demanda Natsu en tentant de se relever.

''Quand on parle d'argent, il n'y a aucune différence entre haut et bas.'' Fit Hoteye, déformant le sol sous les autres mages de l'Alliance pour les piéger et les empêcher de bouger.

''CHARURU !'' ''WENDY !'' Firent les deux mages de Cait Shelter en essayant d'attraper l'autre, avant que la jeune fille n'attrape la patte d'Happy.

''Eh ?'' ''Quoi ?'' Firent stupidement Wendy et Happy. ''KYAAAAAAAAH !'' ''NATSU… UWAAAAAAAH !'' Crièrent-ils, avant de disparaître, sous le regard choqué et paniqué de Charuru.

''WENDY !'' S'écria la chatte blanche.

''HAPPY !'' Appela le mage de feu.

''Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous, déchets. Disparaissez !'' Ordonna Brain en lançant une énorme vague de magie de son bâton.

''CACHEZ-VOUS !'' Ordonna Jellal, se levant et semblant préparer quelque chose alors que les mages tentèrent de l'obéir.

''IRON ROCK WALL !'' Lança Jura, créant un plafond de pierre entre les deux murs de sol déformé, protégeant ainsi le groupe de l'attaque.

''JURA-SAMA !'' S'écria Sherry de soulagement.

''QUOI ?! SEULEMENT MAINTENANT !'' S'indigna Gray.

''INCROYABLE !'' ''Merci de nous avoir sauver.'' Firent Eve et Hibiki, la criminelle se détendant peu à peu.

''OÙ SONT-ILS ?!'' Demanda Natsu en se relevant, regardant de tous les côtés.

''ILS SONT PARTIS ?!'' ''PUTAIN ! ILS SE SONT ENFUIS !'' S'écrièrent Lyon et Gray.

''Wendy…'' Appela Charuru, de l'inquiétude au visage et dans la voix.

''Nous nous sommes fait avoir…'' ''Ils étaient trop forts…'' Firent Ren et Eve.

''Dieu merci, tu es sauf, Jura.'' Sourit Lyon en s'approchant du susnommé, tenant son bras gauche.

''Tu as tort. J'étais dans une situation critique.'' Répondit le mage saint en se retournant vers l'autre homme, ce dernier voyant le bandage autour de son bassin et une marque de sang sur le côté droit.

''Cette blessure…'' Fit-il en tremblant un peu, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

''Pour l'instant, le parfum anesthésiant d'Ichiya-dono supprime temporairement la douleur.'' Sourit-il en se retournant vers le susnommé, qui prenait des poses malgré ses blessures flagrantes.

''Donc, Oracion Seis a fuit de peur en nous voyant arriver.'' Conclut le mage de Blue Pegasus.

''T'ES PAS CELUI QUI EST TOTALEMENT BATTU ?!'' S'écria Gray, voyant le sang couler de la tête du mage et les vêtements déchirés de ce dernier.

''Venez tous. Voici mon parfum anesthésiant.'' Fit Ichiya en ouvrant des flacons de parfums.

''Quel odeur magnifique…'' Sourit Sherry, Jellal baissant la tête et regardant le sol d'un air honteux et triste.

''On ne peut s'attendre moins de notre Sensei.'' Firent les Trimens en s'agenouillant devant Ichiya.

''Hm… ? Qu'y a-t-il, Jellal-dono ?'' Demanda Jura, les autres se retournant vers elle alors que la susnommée ne quitta pas son regard du sol.

''… Je suis désolée… Je suis complètement inutile…'' Fit-elle d'un air triste.

''Vous êtes trop dur avec vous, Jellal-dono. Aucun d'entre nous n'a pu faire quoique ce soit.'' Déclara le mage saint avec un sourire réconfortant, la bleue levant simplement la tête et le regardant avant de soupirer.

''Ils ont kidnappé Wendy et Happy…'' Fit Natsu en regardant l'endroit où se trouver les mages noirs, tremblant un peu avant de courir vers l'intérieur des bois. ''OÙ SONT-ILS ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

''NATSU !'' Appela Gray, avant que la chatte blanche n'attrape l'écharpe du susnommé en s'envolant grâce à des ailes, le faisant tomber au sol. ''Des ailes ?!'' Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

''Cette chatte vole…'' Firent les Trimens en regardant Charuru.

''Cette magie est appelée Era. Enfin, je ne vous en veux pas si vous êtes surpris.'' Fit la chatte.

''T'es comme Happy.'' Déclara le mage de feu en la regardant.

''T'AS DIT QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de colère. ''Plus important. Même si je suis inquiète pour Wendy et le chat mâle, nous savons que nous ne pouvons pas charger aveuglément vers l'ennemi quand on n'a aucune chance de gagner.''

''Comme Charuru l'a dit, l'ennemi est plus fort que nous le pensions.'' Affirma Jura en regardant Salamander, qui était encore au sol.

''Et à ce propos…'' Fit-elle en regardant Titania, le mage de feu se levant pour voir la rousse tenir son épaule et semblant souffrir.

''C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! COMMENT SE PEUT-IL QUE MON PARFUM ANESTHÉSIANT NE FONCTIONNE PAS ?!'' S'écria Ichiya.

''ERZA !'' S'écria Natsu avec inquiétude, alors que Jellal s'avança vers la susnommée avec inquiétude, cette dernière matérialisant une ceinture dans sa main.

''Erza, que fais-tu ?'' Demanda la criminelle d'un air inquiet, voyant la susnommée attachée la ceinture fortement autour du bras qui avait été mordu par le serpent.

''Je continuerais de combattre…'' Déclara-t-elle en mordant un morceau de tissu, s'asseyant au sol et tendant le bras tout en jetant une épée au sol. ''COUPER MON BRAS !'' Demanda-t-elle, au choc de tous.

''QUOI ?! NE SOIS PAS RIDICULE !'' S'écrièrent Jellal et Gray en chœur, alors que Lyon attrapa l'épée.

''Compris, je le ferais.'' Déclara-t-il.

''LYON, ESPÈCE DE SALOP !'' S'écria l'autre mage de glace.

''FAIS-LE !'' Fit Erza, alors que Jellal attrapa le mage de Lamia Scale au col.

''Si tu le fais, je te tue.'' Déclara-t-elle d'un air menaçant et meurtrier, sous le regard colérique du mage de glace.

''On ne peut pas laisser cette femme mourir.'' Déclara-t-il en bousculant la bleue.

''OY !'' S'écria l'ex-conseillère.

''À QUEL POINT ES-TU NAÏVE, JELLAL ?!'' S'écria Sherry.

''TU NE NOUS CONNAIS PAS !'' S'écria-t-elle.

''Fais-le, vite !'' Ordonna la mage en armure, perdant de plus en plus conscience.

''NE LE FAIS PAS, LYON !'' Ordonna Gray.

''VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS L'EN EMPÊCHER ?!'' ''IL N'A PAS BESOIN D'ALLER AUSSI LOIN !'' S'écrièrent Hibiki et Eve devant Jura.

''Il s'agit du vœu d'Erza-dono.'' Répondit-il simplement, Lyon abaissant l'épée vers le bras de la rousse avant que le mage de glace de Fairy Tail ne l'arrête avec sa main, gelant l'épée dans sa course.

''Tu penses que son bras a plus de valeur que sa vie ?'' Demanda le mage de glace de Lamia Scale.

''Il y a une autre méthode, non ? Ne pense pas utiliser une méthode aussi sale…'' Répondit simplement son condisciple, alors que la mage aux armures s'évanouit.

''ERZA !'' S'écria Jellal.

''Ce n'est pas bon. Si le poison continue de se répandre…'' Fit Eve.

''Wendy peut la sauver…'' Déclara Charuru, attirant l'attention de tous. ''Ce n'est pas le moment pour que des camarades se dispute. Nous devons combiner nos forces pour sauver Wendy et le chat mâle.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''Elle peut contrer cette magie ?'' ''Incroyable…'' Firent Eve et Ren, admiratifs.

''Pas juste contrer cette magie. Mais aussi utiliser un sort de soin pour supprimer la douleur et guérir la fièvre.'' Ajouta-t-elle.

''Eh bien… T… Tu vois… C'est mon rôle…'' Fit Ichiya.

''Soigner dis-tu ? C'est une magie perdue ?'' Demanda Sherry.

''C'est en lien avec la magie que sa dragonne lui a apprise ?'' Demanda Jellal.

''Aye. C'est la dragon slayer du ciel. Sky Dragon Wendy.'' Expliqua Charuru, sans réellement choqués les mages.

''Comme moi… ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''Je dirais les détails plus tard si vous voulez. Même si je pense que je n'en dirais pas plus… Mais maintenant, nous avons besoin de Wendy. Et même si nous ne savons pas où nous irons, nous savons que Wendy est importante pour eux.'' Déclara la chatte blanche.

''En d'autres mots…'' ''Nous avons un nouveau but…'' Commencèrent Lyon et Hibiki, les mages se rassemblant les uns des autres.

''Sauver Wendy…'' ''Pour sauver Erza…'' ''Et aussi sauver Happy…'' Ajoutèrent Eve, Gray et Jellal.

''TRÈS BIEN !'' Fit Natsu.

''ALLONS-Y !'' S'écrièrent les mages de l'alliance, formant un cercle et tendant le poing vers le centre, avant que chacun d'eux ne se sépare.

* * *

**Dans une cave, non loin d'un village au milieu d'une fosse, où tomber les rivières du bois.**

Ceci fut une fois le site d'un ancien grand peuple. Il semblerait que quand le temps où le rituel sacrée devait être effectué, les prêtresses s'enfermer dans la cave du site, et gagner la confiance des dieux.

''AAAAAH !'' Crièrent Wendy et Happy, jetaient contre un mur au fond de la cave.

''NE SOYEZ PAS AUSSI DURE AVEC ELLE ! VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE CE N'EST QU'UNE FILLE !'' S'énerva Happy, avant que Brain n'attrape sa tête et le soulève tout en serrant.

''HAPPY !'' S'écria Wendy, le mage noir lançant le chat bleu au sol, qui y resta inconscient.

''Brain, c'est qui cette fille ?'' Demanda Racer.

''Elle a quelque chose à voir avec le Nirvana ?'' Demanda Cobra.

''Je ne le vois pas moi-même…'' Commenta Angel.

''JE VOIS ! NOUS ALLONS LA REVENDRE ET FAIRE DE L'ARGENT !'' Comprit Hoteye en tapant du poing dans sa paume.

''Cette fille est une utilisatrice de la Sky Magic… En d'autres mots, une mage des soins.'' Sourit Brain.

''MAGIE DES SOINS ?!'' S'écria Racer.

''Une magie perdue…'' Fit Angel, Midnight continuant de dormir.

''Maintenant, ça semble avoir beaucoup de valeur…'' Sourit Hoteye.

''Une gamine comme elle… ? ATTENDS… TU VEUX DIRE QUE…'' Compris Cobra.

''Précisément : nous allons _la _ressusciter.'' Déclara Brain.

''J… JAMAIS ! JE NE RESSUSCITERAIS JAMAIS DE MAUVAISE PERSONNE !'' S'écria Wendy en serrant Happy contre elle.

''Oh mais si. Mais si.'' Sourit Brain, sous l'animosité de Wendy. ''Tu vas _la _ressusciter. J'en suis sûr.'' Déclara-t-il, avant de se retourner vers les autres mages. ''Racer, amène-_la _ici.'' Ordonna-t-il.

''C'est un long chemin… Ça me prendra sûrement une heure.'' Répondit le mage de la vitesse.

''Ça suffira.'' Déclara-t-il, l'autre mage disparaissant de suite.

''Je vois… Mais es-tu sûr qu'_elle _va nous être utile ?'' Demanda Cobra, un air sceptique au visage.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je peux t'assurer qu'_elle _nous donnera le Nirvana…'' Répondit le Maître noir, sous le sourire des autres mages. ''Cobra, Hoteye, Angel : vous trois allez continuer de chercher le Nirvana.'' Ordonna-t-il.

''Mais si nous _la_ ressuscitons, on n'a pas besoin de prendre de telle mesure…'' Déclara Angel.

''Nous devons nous préparer à toute éventualité. Midnight et moi-même allons rester ici.'' Répondit le Maître.

''Mid ne semble pas vouloir bouger de toute façon…'' Commenta la femme.

''Oh, bon. Allons-y.'' Fit le mage au serpent.

''Un petit pari, ça vous tente ? Quiconque trouvera le Nirvana en premier gagnera …'' Commença la mage.

''UN MILLION DE JEWELS ! JE SUIS PARTANT ! N'EST-CE PAS !'' S'écria Hoteye.

''Oh, allez…'' Fit-elle.

''Quelle… Type de magie est-ce… Ce Nirvana… ?'' Demanda Wendy en tremblant.

''Une magie capable d'inverser la Lumière et les Ténèbres…'' Sourit Brain.

* * *

**Base temporaire de l'Alliance.**

''C'est vraiment pratique cette télépathie, Jellal…'' Fit Hibiki, tapant sur une sorte d'ordinateur avec un clavier et des écrans faite de magie, Erza gisant au sol non loin de lui, son gant droit ayant été enlevé tandis que la marque de morsure du serpent ainsi qu'une marque violette furent visibles sur son bras, cette dernière marque s'étendant.

« Je vais essayer de maintenir cette télépathie le plus longtemps possible. » Répondit la criminelle.

''Je vois…'' Fit Hibiki, restant quelques minutes silencieux. ''Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'abandonnerais pas une Lady blessée et inconsciente seule. Et je la protégerais.'' Déclara-t-il.

« OY ! TA GUEULE ! » Crièrent Gray et Natsu.

''Bien, je superviserais la stratégie d'ici. Et ma magie me permettra de vous indiquez n'importe quelle direction. Que vous trouviez Wendy et Happy, ou que vous ne savez pas quel chemin aller, je vous indiquerez où aller.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

« Aye ! » Répondirent les mages en chœur.

* * *

**Groupe de Natsu, Gray et Charuru.**

''Dis, si elle est la dragon slayer du ciel… Qu'est-ce qu'elle mange ?'' Demanda Natsu d'un air interrogateur.

''De l'air.'' Répondit Charuru.

''… Quel goût ça a ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Aucune idée.'' Répondit-elle.

''… C'est comme respirer, non… ?'' Firent les mages de glaces en même temps, blasés.

''Elle s'est portée volontaire pour cette mission car elle avait la possibilité de te rencontrer.'' Déclara la chatte blanche.

''Moi ?'' Demanda le mage de feu, surpris.

''Vous êtes tous les deux dragons slayers, non ?'' Demanda-t-elle. ''Comme tu le sais, Grandine a disparu il y a sept ans. Elle pensait que tu avais une idée où elle pourrait se trouver.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''Au fait, c'était pas un Sept Juillet quand elle a disparu ?'' Demanda le mage de feu.

''Qui sait.'' Fit-elle.

''Igneel… Le dragon de Gajeel… Et Grandine…'' Fit-il, avant de se prendre une racine dans la tête, le faisant tomber au sol. ''C'EST VRAI… QU'EN EST-IL DE LAXUS ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

« TU PARLES TROP FORT ! » S'écrièrent Lyon et Sherry.

''Tu as oublié ce que Jii-san a dit ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un dragon slayer.'' Rappela Gray.

''Q… QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?!'' S'écria soudainement Charuru, attirant l'attention des deux autres mages.

''Les arbres sont… Noirs…'' Firent Gray et la chatte blanche.

« Noirs ? » Demandèrent les autres mages de l'Alliance, surpris.

''C… C'EST EFFRAYANT !'' S'écria Natsu.

''C'est l'influence du Nirvana, n'est-ce pas Zatô Bro ?'' Fit Gatô en s'approchant.

''Gyahoh ! C'est une terrible magie ! Ça cause la mort même des terres, Gatô Bro.'' Répondit l'autre.

''QUI EST-CE ?'' Demanda Gray en se retournant, alors que les mages de Naked Mummy apparurent de partout, encerclant le groupe de trois de l'Alliance.

''A… Attendez…'' Commença Charuru.

''C'est l'influence du Nirvana, n'est-ce pas…''

''Tu l'as déjà dit, Gatô Bro.'' Rappela Zatô.

''Oh ? C'est vrai, Zatô Bro ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''NOUS SOMMES ENCERCLÉS !'' Reprit la chatte blanche.

''WHOAAA ! DES SINGES ! IL Y A DEUX SINGES ICI !'' S'écria Natsu en faisant le singe.

''V… VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES CEUX DE L'ATTAQUE… !'' Fit le chef de l'attaque sur Love &amp; Lucky.

''OUAH ! IL Y EN A UN TROISIÈME ICI !'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''TU ME RECONNAIS PAS ?!'' S'écria le preneur d'otages, le mage de feu le regardant d'un air interrogateur avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

''Non…'' Répondit-il simplement.

''C'EST QUOI CETTE MÉMOIRE ?!'' S'écrièrent le mage noir et Gray.

''Il s'agit des mages qu'on a arrêté lors de l'attaque contre Love &amp; Lucky.'' Rappela le mage de glace.

''He… C'est parce que tu n'es qu'un sous-fifre…'' Fit Eligoal en s'avançant, portant un maillot bleu, un manteau noir aux bordures jaunes d'or, un pantalon beige maintenu par une ceinture marron et des bottes noirs. ''Tu te souviens de moi, Salamander ?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant.

''T'es qui ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''T'AS UNE TERRIBLE MÉMOIRE !'' S'écrièrent tous les mages de l'Alliance et de la guilde noire.

''AH ! PEU IMPORTE ! CETTE FOIS JE TE BATTRAIS SALAMANDER !'' S'écria l'assassin.

''Nous sommes Naked Mummy, une guilde sous les ordres des Oracion Seis.'' ''Gyahoh ! Amusons-nous un peu.'' Firent les deux frères.

''Il y avait donc plus de huit ennemis…'' Fit Charuru.

« Ce n'est pas bon signe… » Ajouta Hibiki.

''Ça me va.'' ''Ouais ! Ça nous va parfaitement !'' Firent les deux mages de Fairy Tail.

''DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ ?!'' S'écria la chatte blanche.

''Vous allez nous dire où trouver la base de l'ennemi.'' Commença Gray en se mettant en position de combat.

''Nous allons venir vous sauver, Happy, Wendy.'' Ajouta Natsu en souriant, échauffant son bras.

''Vous nous regarder de haut, les gamins ?'' ''Nous sommes Naked Mummy, une guilde…'' ''Nous allons vous réduire en pâté.'' Firent Zatô et Gatô.

« QU'EST-CE QUI NE VAS PAS CHEZ CES MAGES DE FAIRY TAIL ?! COMPRENNENT-ILS LA SITUATION ?! » S'écria mentalement Charuru.

« Ne t'inquiètes. » Retentirent la voix de Sherry, Lyon et Jellal. « Ils ont parfaitement compris la situation… » Firent-ils de façon rassurante.

* * *

**Groupe de Ren et Eve.**

''BLACK UNICORN ?!'' ''QUE FAÎTES VOUS ICI ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux mages de l'Alliance.

* * *

**Groupe de Lamia Scale.**

''Nous sommes nous aussi encerclé ?'' Demanda Lyon.

''Ils ont rassemblés toutes les guildes sous leurs ordres ?'' Demanda Jura.

* * *

**Jellal, seule.**

''Dead Shinigami, huh ? Approchez…'' Fit-elle.

* * *

**Ichiya, seul.**

''ATTENDEZ ! Je… J'ai été séparé… Je suis seul… Regardez… Je ne suis vraiment pas une personne suspicieuse, n'est-ce pas ?! Meeeeen !'' S'écria Ichiya, reculant devant un large groupe de mage.

« ICHIYA-SEMPAI ! » S'écrièrent les Trimens.

« J'avais jamais remarqué… Mais ils n'arrêtent pas de l'appeler d'une autre façon… » Remarqua Jellal d'une voix blasée.

* * *

**Base des Oracion Seis.**

''PUTAIN, CE TRUC EST LOURD ! … C'est un poids mort pour ma vitesse…'' Déclara Racer en déposant un cercueil en forme de croix, des chaînes et des cadenas autour.

''Il n'y a personne de plus rapide que toi.'' Fit Brain.

''Aaah…'' Fit Wendy en tremblant.

''UN CERCUEIL ?!'' S'écria Happy.

''Wendy… Il s'agit de _celle _dont tu vas soigner.'' Présenta Brain en détruisant peu à peu les cadenas.

''JE… JE NE LA SOIGNERAIS JAMAIS !'' S'écria la jeune fille.

''C'EST VRAI !'' Ajouta le chat bleu.

''Non… Tu _la_ soigneras. Ou je devrais plutôt dire, tu dois.'' Coupa Brain en ouvrant le cercueil, affichant une être démoniaque recouverte d'écailles blanches et de marques violettes partout autour du corps, semblant inconsciente et étant maintenue par de nombreuses chaînes, ayant des ailes de chauve-souris géante dans le dos, des cheveux blonds arrivant à la moitié du dos et des vêtements déchirés, cachant à peine sa poitrine et le bas de son corps, sous le regard surpris et choqué du chat bleu et de la jeune fille. ''Cette démone est la fille d'Eternal Majin, la dieu démone des Nirveat. En d'autres mots, elle connaît l'emplacement exact du Nirvana.'' Sourit Brain en se retournant vers les deux mages, le chat bleu tremblant en voyant l'être démoniaque.

''E… Eternal Majin ?'' Demanda la jeune fille en tremblant.

''Elle a été réduite à cet état après avoir été exposée intensément à Etherion. Et tu es la seule qui peut la sauver. Après tout, tu n'oserais pas laisser mourir la fille de ton héroïne favorite, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant, sous le regard silencieux du chat et de la jeune fille.

''Wendy…'' Appela Happy en tremblant, la jeune fille se retournant vers lui alors qu'il se retourna vers elle, un visage emplit de tristesse et les larmes aux yeux. ''S'il te plaît… Sauve Lucy…''

* * *

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre.

Vu la longueur de ce chapitre et la longueur de l'arc dans le manga, je pense que je vais faire cinq ou six chapitres au total.

N'hésitez pas à poster un commentaire.

**Réponse aux commentaires:**

**Yuubell: Merci du compliment. Quand au retour de Lucy... Ben voilà... =D.**

**Roroxii: Merci de cet honneur et des compliments. Et oui, comme je l'ai dit dans un précédent chapitre, je compte placer le couple avant l'arc du saut des 7 ans (ce qui, mine de rien, arrive bientôt quand même). Sinon, pour le retour, je répondrais comme pour Yuubell... Ben voilà... =D.**

**PS: Pour les réponses aux commentaires, j'en mettrais avant le début du chapitre et après la fin, selon le "niveau de spoil" que l'information pourrait apporter.**

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	30. Oracion Seis, partie II

Salut,

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de l'arc Oracion Seis, un peu plus court que le précédent.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :).

* * *

**Oracion Seis, partie II :**

**Nom : Jura Nekys.**

**Âge : 27 ans.**

**Magie : Earth-Element Magic variés.**

**Aime : Les Guildes.**

**Déteste : Les pois.**

**Description : L'As de la guilde Lamia Scale, et l'un des dix mages saints (les dix mages les plus talentueux du pays). Du au fait qu'il est capable de transformer le plus petit grain de sable en acier dur, grâce à sa puissante magie de la terre, il est connu sous le nom de « Rock Iron Jura ». Il aime sa guilde, et s'inquiète beaucoup pour les membres comme Lyon et Sherry.**

**Durant ses jeunes jours, il eut un incident quand il mangea des pois, et un chou atterrit dans sa bouche. Il trouve difficile de manger des poids depuis.**

**Informations : Sérieux… Bien trop sérieux… C'est tout ce que je peux dire sur son sujet… Désolé !**

**Nom : Ichiya Vanderlei Kotobuki.**

**Âge : 29 ans.**

**Magie : Parfum Magic.**

**Aime : Toutes les femmes du monde.**

**Déteste : Les choses puantes.**

**Description : Franc-tireur de Blue Pegasus, une guilde réputée pour la beauté de ses mages, aussi bien masculin que féminin. Il garde toujours une bouteille de parfum magique sur lui, qui peut avoir différents effets selon leur senteur. Il est l'un des plus puissants membres de la guilde, et aime se faire appeler de différentes manières par ses juniors. Plus tôt, lors d'un dîner des Maîtres de guilde, il est tombé amoureux d'Erza, auquel Makarof avait amené, au premier regard.**

**Informations : « Laisse-moi te donner une offre One-Night-Only d'amour ! »**

**Nom : Hibiki Laytis.**

**Âge : 20 ans.**

**Magie : Archive Magic.**

**Aime : Toutes les femmes du monde.**

**Déteste : Les insectes.**

**Description : Il est constamment placé en haut de la liste de classement du Weekly Sorcerer : « Mage que j'aimerais avoir en petit-ami. » Il semblerait qu'il est la raison pour laquelle beaucoup de membres d'hommes et de femmes ont intégrés Blue Pegasus. « Archive », en plus de permettre de compresser des informations en données magiques et les envoyer à un membre allié de son groupe, a aussi la possibilité de gérer les informations et d'avoir une application combat pratique. Il n'est pas intéressé à un type de fille en particulier, mais les rumeurs vont et viennent furieusement malgré tout. Il y a dix-huit autres légendes (non confirmé) sur lui…**

**Informations : « Ce soir, permet moi de t'appendre… Le sens de ''pour toujours''. »**

* * *

''HAAAAAA !'' S'écria Natsu en s'élançant vers les mages adverses, créant une explosion en frappant le sol avec son poing enflammé alors que d'autres mages noirs s'élancèrent vers lui, l'un d'eux préparant à le trancher avec son épée avant que Gray ne l'arrête en attrapant son visage, puis de le geler et de le plaquer au sol, envoyant valser d'autres mages noirs en créant des stalagmites de glaces.

''ESPÈCE DE… ! VOYONS COMMENT TU SUPPORTES MON MAGIC SHOTGUN !'' S'écria l'homme responsable de l'attaque sur Love &amp; Lucky, tirant plusieurs balles de fusil à pompe sur le mage de feu, qui ne bougea pas alors que les balles s'évaporèrent à quelques millimètres de lui, sous le sourire carnassier du rose et le choc et effroi du mage adverse, avant que le dragon slayer de feu ne l'envoie valser dans les airs.

''HAHAH !'' ''HYAAAAAAH !'' Firent les mages rivaux de Fairy Tail.

''Crétin. Il est plus fort que tu ne le crois…'' Commenta Eligoal, bras croisé en voyant le chef de la prise d'otage tombé à ses pieds.

''Aye… Ces gars sont vraiment plus fort qu'on le croyait, Gatô Bro.'' Commenta Zatô.

''On doit nous aussi intervenir, Zatô Bro ?'' Demanda Gatô.

* * *

**Base des Oracion Seis.**

Pourquoi Happy lui demandait de la soigner et l'appeller Lucy ? Il la connaît ? Comment la connaît-il ?

Mais surtout… Elle est vraiment la fille d'Eternal Majin… ?

''Wendy… S'il te plaît, soigne-là…'' Supplia Happy en regardant la jeune fille, des larmes aux yeux.

''Happy, tu la connais ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le chat bleu se retournant vers le cercueil et regardant le corps inconscient de la démone.

''Eheh… Lucy, huh ?'' Fit Brain en regardant la démone, avant de retourner la main droite pour regarder l'emblème qui y était présent. ''Elle était dans votre guilde, c'est ça ?'' Demanda-t-il en désignant l'emblème noir de Fairy Tail, au choc de la jeune fille tandis que le chat bleu resta silencieux. ''Je vois… Eheh… Alors la fille d'Eternal Majin avait intégré une guilde, huh ?'' Sourit-il, avant de se retourner vers la dragon slayer. ''Ce qui fait une raison de plus pour la soigner, Wendy.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Pourquoi voulez-vous que je la soigne ?'' Demanda la mage de Cait Shelter, effaçant le sourire de Brain. ''Elle est la fille d'Eternal Majin, et elle a rejoint la guilde d'Happy. Elle ne vous aidera jamais.'' Comprit-elle, le mage noir restant quelques secondes silencieux avant d'éclater de rire.

''Vous n'êtes que deux idiots !'' Déclara-t-il en souriant, sous le regard interrogateur des deux mages. ''Elle nous donnera volontiers le Nirvana, vous pouvez en êtes persuadés.'' Sourit-il.

''LUCY NE FERAIT JAMAIS ÇA !'' S'écria Happy de colère.

''Oh que si elle le fera.'' Répondit le Maître de la guilde noire. ''Nous parlons d'une démone. Les démons haïssent naturellement les humains, et n'hésitent pas à se servir d'eux ou à les tuer.'' Expliqua-t-il en souriant.

''ELLE N'EST PAS COMME ÇA !'' Récria le chat bleu, regardant le mage noir avec haine.

''Oh que si. Après tout, que sais-tu d'elle ?'' Demanda Brain en souriant, le chat le regardant avec surprise à ces mots et se taisant soudainement. ''C'est exact. Absolument rien.'' Sourit-il.

''MAIS LUCY NE VOUS AIDERA JAMAIS !'' S'écria le chat bleu.

''Tu ne comprends pas, huh ?'' Demanda le mage noir. ''Elle nous aidera à obtenir le Nirvana. Car non seulement on l'aidera à détruire des humains, mais en plus nous pourrons l'aider à venger sa mère, Eternal Majin, morte par des mains humaines.'' Déclara-t-il d'un air sérieux, choquant les deux mages, avant qu'il n'arbore un air menaçant. ''Dépêche-toi de la soigner.'' Fit-il en matérialisant un couteau dans sa main droite, avant de le planter dans la poitrine gauche de la démone, au choc de la jeune fille et du chat bleu.

''STOOOOOOP !'' S'écrièrent Wendy et Happy en pleurs, ce dernier fonçant vers le mage noir alors qu'il donna un coup de bâton aux deux mages, les envoyant voler vers un mur.

''Ce n'est qu'une petite blessure pour une démone. Mais tu dois être capable de la soigner, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit le Maître de la guilde noire.

''… Wendy…'' Appela Happy en se retournant vers la susnommée, qui regarda le sol et trembla.

''… Eternal Majin… Est mon héroïne favorite…'' Commença-t-elle, avant de relever la tête. ''Je l'adore… Mais… Si elle est morte, et que Lucy est sa fille… Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment gentille… ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

''AYE ! ELLE N'AIME PAS BLESSER LES HUMAINS !'' S'écria Happy, la jeune fille regardant la femme dans le cercueil avec hésitation.

''Et si… Elle voulait vraiment venger sa mère… ?'' Fit-elle.

''Wendy…'' Appela le chat bleu, des larmes aux yeux.

''Donnez quelques temps s'il vous plaît…'' Demanda la jeune fille, le Maître de la guilde noire la regardant quelques secondes avec un visage neutre, avant de sourire.

''Très bien… Cinq minutes…'' Déclara-t-il, la jeune fille regardant la démone avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Lucy… S'il te plaît Wendy, soigne-là… » Supplia mentalement le chat bleu.

* * *

''Haaaaa…'' ''Gaaaah….'' Firent Natsu et Gray, haletant et blessés après avoir vaincu tous les mages de Naked Mummy.

''JE PENSAIS QUE CES GARS ÉTAIENT DES FAIBLARDS !'' S'écria le mage de feu, regardant les deux frères et Eligoal couchés au sol, blessés.

''OUAIS, CES GARS ÉTAIENT PLUS FORT QUE JE NE LE PENSAIS…'' Rajouta le mage de glace.

''BIEN SÛR QU'ILS ÉTAIENT FORTS ! VOUS AVEZ AFFRONTÉ UN MAGE UTILISANT LA WIND MAGIC ET UNE GUILDE ENTIÈRE ! HONNÊTEMENT, À QUOI VOUS PENSIEZ ?!'' S'écria Charuru en sortant la tête de sa cachette.

''Toi ! Le singe rieur ! Dis-moi où est ta base !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en attrapant et soulevant Zatô par le col.

''Aah… Comme je te l'ai dis… Gyahohoho !'' S'amusa-t-il, avant de se faire assommer.

''OY ! TOI, LE GROS SINGE !'' S'écria Salamander en soulevant Gatô par son col.

''Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous…'' Commenta Charuru, blasée.

* * *

**Groupe Eve et Ren.**

''Nos gars sont tous inconscient. Est-ce que quelqu'un a trouvé la base de l'ennemi ?'' Demanda Eve.

« Aucune info de mon côté… » Déclara la voix de Jellal.

* * *

**Groupe Lamia Scale.**

''Un village déserté à l'ouest apparemment. Comme… Une sorte de ruine…'' Répondit Lyon.

« Un village à l'ouest ? Okay ! » Firent les autres mages.

''Hm… C'est ce que j'appelle creuser sa propre tombe… Ils ont tentés de nous attaquer et ont finis par nous dire l'emplacement de leur base à la place.'' Sourit Sherry.

''Lyon, Sherry, dirigez vous à l'ouest.'' Ordonna Jura.

''Et toi ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''Je ressens une grande puissance magique s'approcher.'' Commença-t-il en regardant une certaine direction.

''EST-CE ORACION SEIS ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux autres mages de Lamia Scale.

''Je resterais ici et je m'en occuperai.'' Déclara-t-il.

* * *

**Ichiya, seul.**

''Je pense que je vais laisser passer ça pour le moment. Vous pouvez vous dire chanceux, jeunes hommes ! ALORS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR !'' S'écria Ichiya, ligoté aux poignets et aux pieds à un bâton, transportés par deux mages noirs de la guilde qu'il devait affronter.

« MAÎTRE ICHIYA ! » S'écrièrent les Trimens.

''Oy, la ferme le vieux.'' Firent un jeune mage.

''J'AI SEULEMENT VINGT NEUF ANS !'' S'écria le mage de Blue Pegasus.

''J'ai dit la ferme.'' Ordonna de nouveau le mage noir.

''TRÈS BIEN ! QUE DÎTES-VOUS DE ÇA ?! JE VAIS VOUS MONTRER MA PUISSANCE MAXIMALE ! FAISONS UNE REVANCHE ! UN COMBAT LOYAL ! C'EST COMME ÇA QUE VOUS AIMEZ LES COMBATS LES JEUNES, NON ?!'' S'écria Ichiya.

« MONTREZ-LEUR, ICHIYA-SAMA ! » S'écrièrent les autres mages de Blue Pegasus.

« LA FERME ! » S'écrièrent Lyon, Sherry et les mages de Fairy Tail.

''JE VOUS AI SOUS-ESTIMÉ UN PEU ! EN FAIT, J'AI UN PETIT PROBLÈME : JE NE PEUX PAS LIBÉRER MA PUISSANCE MAXIMALE S'IL N'Y A PAS DE JEUNES FILLES QUI M'OBSERVENT ! VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'ONT DIT : LE FAUCON SAGE CACHE TOUJOURS SES GRIFFES !'' S'écria Ichiya.

« QUELLE BELLE PAROLE, ICHIYA-DONO ! » Firent les Trimens d'une voix émue.

''FERME TA GUEULE, PIGFACE !'' S'écrièrent les mages noirs.

« … Ils l'ont appelé de trois façons différentes en moins d'une minute… » Commenta Jellal, extrêmement blasée.

« Tu devrais laissez tomber… » Firent Lyon, Sherry, Charuru et les mages de Fairy Tail, eux aussi d'une voix blasée.

''Ugh… Pourquoi on s'embête à transporter un type comme lui ?!'' Demanda un mage noir.

''On devrait peut-être le tuer…'' Proposa un autre.

''O… Oy ! Vous devriez écouter les ordres de vos supérieurs…'' Fit Ichiya de peur.

''Apparemment, Angel-sama a oublié de récupérer quelques infos…'' Déclara un mage noir, ignorant totalement celui de Blue Pegasus.

''Oh… Sa magie de copie…'' Comprit un second.

''MEEEEEEEEEN !'' S'écria Ichiya.

* * *

**Base des Oracion Seis, sommet de la fosse.**

''C'EST CET ENDROIT ?! HAPPY ! WENDY !'' S'écria Natsu.

''OY ! PAS SI FORT ! IL Y A PEUT-ÊTRE DES ENNEMIS À L'INTÉRIEUR !'' S'écria Charuru.

**Intérieur de la cave.**

''HAPPY ! WENDY !'' Résonna la voix de Natsu, interpellant les mages présents.

''C'EST NATSU !'' S'écria le chat bleu de joie, la jeune fille regardant toujours la démone d'un air hésitant.

''Racer… Retiens-les…'' Ordonna Brain.

''Compris.'' Fit le mage noir avant de disparaître, le Maître de la guilde noire restant immobile.

''Déchets…'' Commenta-t-il.

**Sommet de la fosse.**

C'est donc eux, l'ennemi ?

Hmph. Il les a déjà vaincus une fois. Ils ne lui poseront aucun problème. Pas avec sa vitesse.

''GUAAAAH !'' Firent les deux mages de Fairy Tail en se prenant un coup de la part de Racer, les faisant voler quelques pas en arrière alors que le mage noir s'éleva en sautant entre les arbres.

''ENCORE CE TYPE !'' Fit Natsu avec colère et en regardant le mage de la vitesse.

''LAISSE-MOI CE TYPE ! TOI DESCENDS !'' S'écria le mage de glace en se retournant vers celui de la vitesse.

''OKAY !''

''Ça n'arrivera pas…'' Déclara Racer en regardant les mages de Fairy Tail, courant en descendant de l'arbre avant que Gray ne le gèle, le mage de la vitesse glissant et tombant au sol, tête la première.

''CHARURU ! UTILISE TES AILES ! MAINTENANT !'' S'écria le mage de feu, la susnommée étant couchée au sol et sonnée.

''OH, BON… ESSAYE ÇA !'' S'écria le mage de glace de Fairy Tail, créant une rampe de glace vers le fond de la fosse.

''ALLONS-Y !'' ''HUH ?! QUOI ?!'' Firent le fils d'Igneel et la chatte blanche, cette dernière dans les bras du premier alors qu'il sauta sur la rampe.

''Espèce de…'' Commença Racer en se relevant et en remettant ses lunettes de soleil, alors que le rose descendit la rampe de glace en glissant, sous les cris de peur de la chatte. ''Tu viens de m'arrêter dans ma course…'' Fit-il, ses veines ressortant de son front à cause de la colère.

''Vraiment ? Pour moi, tu as juste glissé.'' Nargua le mage de glace.

**Fond de la fosse.**

''Ugh…'' Fit le mage de feu, vert et sur le point de vomir en arrivant à la fin de la rampe.

''TU ES MALADE ?!'' S'écria la compagnon de Wendy, alors que le dragon slayer de feu reprit peu à peu ses forces et ses couleurs.

''WENDY !'' ''HAPPY !'' Appelèrent-ils en regardant partout.

''NATSUUUUU !'' Appela le chat bleu, les deux se retournant vers l'entrée de la cave.

''HAPPY !'' ''IL EST À L'INTÉRIEUR !'' Firent Natsu et Charuru, arrivant à l'entrée de la cave avant que le mage de feu n'écarquille les yeux.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!'' Demanda la chatte en regardant l'intérieur de la cave.

''Natsu…'' Appela le chat bleu, couché au sol et des larmes aux yeux, ayant un coup au visage alors que Brain regarda les nouveaux arrivants en retournant un peu la tête, souriant avec confiance.

''Aah… Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… Je…'' Fit Wendy, accroupie, tremblant et pleurant alors que le mage de feu écarquilla les yeux en voyant Lucy, sous sa forme démoniaque, le regarder d'un air mauvais et méfiant.

''L… Lucy…'' Appela-t-il faiblement.

« HUH ? T'AS DIT QUOI ?! » S'écrièrent les mages de l'Alliance.

''Je suis D… Désol… Ah… Aah… Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça…'' Déclara la jeune mage de Cait Shelter.

''WENDY ! EST-CE QUE TU AS UTILISÉ TA MAGIE DES SOINS ?! AH QUOI PENSAIS-TU ?! SI TU USES CE POUVOIR DE FAÇON TÉMÉRAIRE…'' S'écria Charuru, alors que la susnommée s'évanouit. ''WENDY !'' Cria-t-elle avec inquiétude.

''Lucy…'' Rappela le mage de feu encore plus faiblement, la susnommée continuant de le regarder d'un air mauvais alors qu'il se retourna vers Brain, voyant du sang couler sur son couteau. ''Toi…'' Fit-il avec une certaine colère, des flammes apparaissant sur son corps. ''ESPÈCE DE….'' S'écria-t-il en fonçant vers Brain, enflammant son poing et se préparant à le frapper avant que la démone ne lance un énorme rayon noir sur le mage de feu. ''GAAAAAAAAH !'' Cria-t-il en volant vers un mur.

''NATSU !'' S'écrièrent Happy et les autres mages de l'Alliance.

''Eheh… Ta puissance est vraiment impressionnante, Lucy.'' Complimenta Brain, la susnommée se retournant vers lui avec le même regard mauvais, avant qu'elle ne balance son bras en direction du sol sous les pieds du Maître noir. ''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-il en tombant dans un trou que la démone venait juste de former.

''Lucy…'' Appela le chat bleu avec frayeur, tremblant et pleurant un peu alors que l'être démoniaque se retourna vers Midnight et le regarda quelques secondes, avant de se diriger vers la sortie et de s'envoler, sous le regard et les tremblements d'Happy et de Charuru.

''ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE !'' S'écria le mage de feu en sortant des gravats. ''OÙ ELLE EST ?!'' S'écria-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés, un air énervé au visage.

''Elle est partie…'' Déclara la chatte blanche.

''OY, QU'EST-CE QUI TE PASSE PAR LA TÊTE ?!'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel.

« Natsu, tu parles de qui ?! » S'écria Jellal.

''On a pas le temps ! Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais ramené Wendy prend la priorité !'' S'écria Charuru, le mage de feu se retournant vers elle.

''Aye…'' Fit-il, avant de regarder une nouvelle fois la sortie. ''Après qu'on est sauvés Erza, je m'occuperais d'elle…'' Déclara-t-il. ''ALLONS-Y HAPPY !''

''AYE SIR !'' Répondit le chat bleu, attrapant Natsu et s'envolant vers le ciel avec le mage de feu, Charuru le suivant de près en transportant Wendy.

''Ugh… Ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir… Non… Je suppose que c'est ma faute de ne pas avoir restreint ses mouvements…'' Commenta Brain, encore au fond du trou. ''Mais pourquoi est-elle autant hostile envers moi… Si elle nous a entendus malgré son état inconscient, elle devrait comprendre que je suis avec elle…'' Se fit-il, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. ''MAUDIT SOIS-TU ! TU COMPTES DÉTRUIRE L'HUMANITÉ ET GARDER LE NIRVANA POUR TOI ?!'' S'écria-t-il de colère, serrant les dents alors que son visage se tordit de plus en plus par la colère et la haine. ''Oh non… Il ne t'appartiendra pas… Le Nirvana est à nous… Je ne te le donnerais jamais… COBRA ! PEUX-TU M'ENTENDRE ?! CETTE DÉMONE A FUI ! PART APRÈS ELLE ! PEU IMPORTE OÙ ELLE VA, ELLE SE DIRIGE VERS LE NIRVANA !'' S'écria-t-il avec rage.

**Profondément dans les bois, très loin de la base des Oracion Seis.**

''Compris, comme de l'eau de roche. Et je peux entendre les bruits de pas de cette démone.'' Répondit-il en souriant.

**Non loin de la base.**

''Ngh…'' Fit Gray, propulsé vers un arbre, avant d'éviter un coup de pieds à grande vitesse du mage noir, ce dernier rebondissant entre les arbres pour se placer sur une branche. ''Sa vitesse est complètement folle… Putain !'' Jura le mage de glace.

''Mon nom de code est Racer. Plus rapide que n'importe qui. Plus rapide que n'importe quoi. La course est men domaine.'' Se présenta le mage noir. ''Hm ?'' Fit-il, lui et le mage de Fairy Tail levant la tête au ciel avant qu'ils ne voient Natsu, Wendy et les deux chats. ''IMPOSSIBLE ! BRAIN ÉTAIT À L'INTÉRIEUR, NON ?! COMMENT ONT-ILS !...'' S'écria-t-il. ''UGH, VOUS NE POURREZ PAS VOUS ENFUIR !'' Fit-il en courant à très grande vitesse sur un arbre, sautant pour s'attaquer aux mages qui volaient.

''NATSU ! ESQUIVE !'' S'écria le mage de glace, alors que le mage de la vitesse frappa les deux chats et le mage de feu, les faisant tomber au sol.

''AAAAAAH !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel, rampant à toute vitesse pour rattraper la jeune fille in extremis. ''HAPPY ! CHARURU !'' Appela-t-il, les deux chats étant inconscient au sol. ''PUTAIN !'' Cria-t-il, portant la mage de Cait Shelter et les deux chats sur ses épaules.

''Je pensais t'avoir dit que tu ne pourrais pas t'enfuir !'' S'écria Racer.

''Ice Make : RAMPART !'' Lança le mage de glace, créant un large et épais mur de glace entre lui et son rival, auquel le mage noir fonça dessus tête la première, alors que Salamander se retourna vers lui.

''Gray…'' Appela-t-il.

''Fonce… Comme je te l'ai dit, je m'occupe de lui…'' Ordonna le disciple d'Ul, haletant pour reprendre son souffle.

''Mais… Tu viens d'utiliser beaucoup de magie avec cette technique !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu.

''Bouge-toi, trou du cul.'' Fit le mage de glace. ''JE STOPPERAIS CE GARS ! MAINTENANTR FONCE ! ERZA T'ATTENDS !'' S'écria-t-il.

« Gray… » Fit faiblement la voix de Lyon, ne se faisant pas entendre, tandis que le mage de feu regarda son rival d'un air contrarié.

''HAAAAAAH ! JE SAUVERAIS ERZA, PEU IMPORTE LE PRIX !'' S'écria le dragon slayer.

''Je le sais…'' Sourit Gray.

''Espèce de… C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'arrêtes dans ma course…'' Fit Racer en se relevant.

''Je te stopperais autant de fois qu'il le faut. La glace peut tout arrêter. Même le cours de la vie.'' Déclara-t-il en se retournant vers le mage noir, qui grinça des dents. ''Et tu seras toujours en retard. Bloqué ici, à regarder Fairy Tail.'' Sourit-il.

* * *

Elle regardait son propre corps. Sa main droite, et le symbole sur le dos de celle-ci. Ce nouveau manteau qu'elle avait pris à ce mage.

…

Nirvana, huh ?

''Erza…'' Appela Lucy.

* * *

''… Pourquoi elle a fait ça…'' Se demanda Natsu, marchant dans une certaine direction en transportant les deux chats et la jeune fille sur ses épaules.

« Natsu-kun… »

''Hibiki ?'' Demanda le mage de feu, s'arrêtant dans sa course. ''Il faut aller où ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

« Baisse d'un ton ! L'un de nos ennemis à une incroyable ouïe ! » Rappela Ren.

« Il est même possible qu'il écoute notre conversation. » Fit Eve.

« C'est pour ça que j'utilise la télépathie. Pour garder nos conversations le plus discret possible. » Ajouta Jellal.

« Tu as bien Wendy-chan ? » Demanda Hibiki.

''Ouais ! Elle est avec moi.'' Fit le dragon slayer.

« Dieu merci ! Excellent travail. » Complimenta le mage de Blue Pegasus. « Je vais télécharger une carte pour te guider. S'il te plaît, dépêches-toi. » Fit-il, alors qu'une barre de téléchargement apparu au-dessus de la tête de Natsu.

''WHOA ! C'EST QUOI ÇA ?! JE SAIS D'UNE CERTAINE MANIÈRE OÙ EST ERZA ! C'EST COMME SI JE LE SAVAIS DÈS LE DÉBUT !'' S'écria le mage de feu une fois que la barre fut entièrement remplie.

« Dépêches-toi, Natsu-kun. » Fit Hibiki, avant que le silence ne s'installe.

* * *

« Archive Magic est vraiment une magie intéressante. » Commenta Jura.

''Aye. Elle me permet de communiquer des informations d'une personne à une autre plus rapidement que par voie orale.'' Fit Hibiki. ''Mais ce concept, transformer une information en données, est plutôt récent.''

« C'est plutôt étonnant pour une magie du genre. » Déclara Sherry, laissant un nouveau silence s'installer.

« Natsu… Qui est cette fille dont tu parlais ? » Demanda Jellal, le susnommé restant silencieux.

* * *

''Tu m'as arrêté dans ma course, pas une fois, mais deux fois. À ce rythme, mon nom sera souillé pour toujours.'' Déclara Racer, avant d'apparaître derrière Gray.

« C'était Lucy… » Annonça le mage de feu.

''Quoi… ?'' Firent Gray et les autres mages de l'Alliance, choqués.

''Si je le voulais, je pourrais rattraper ce gamin maintenant… Mais je ne serais pas satisfait tant que je ne t'aurais pas tué.'' Reprit Racer, le mage de glace se retournant vers lui avec son air choqué. ''Ça ne devrais pas être un problème de te tuer et de le rattraper.'' Déclara-t-il en réapparaissant loin de Gray.

« Il ne faut pas que je me laisse distraire… » ''Ça n'arrivera pas…'' Déclara le disciple d'Ul en se retournant vers le mage de la vitesse.

''Très bien… QUE LE DEAD GRAND PRIX COMMENCE !'' S'écria le mage noir, levant son bras droit vers le ciel avant de l'abattre au sol, alors que des bruits de moteurs se firent entendre partout dans les bois, avant que plusieurs motos sans pilotes ne sortent de derrière le dos du mage de glace et l'attaquent.

''UNE HORDE DE MOTOS MAGIQUES ?!'' S'écria-t-il de surprise, alors que les motos continuèrent de sortir des bois.

« Des motos magiques ?! » S'écrièrent Lyon et les Trimens, surpris.

''Un moteur venant de l'enfer.'' Déclara Racer. ''DANSE !'' S'écria-t-il en sautant sur une moto et en frappant le disciple d'Ul. ''Peux-tu contrôler l'une de ces machines ?'' Demanda-t-il en tournant en rond autour de Gray, suivis par les motos sans pilote alors que le mage de glace sauta, à la surprise du mage noir, sur l'un d'eux.

''Ils sont même équipés d'un SE-plug.'' Commenta-t-il. ''FAISONS ÇA !'' S'écria-t-il en s'élançant à la poursuite du mage noir.

''Comme c'est intéressant… Tu veux vraiment _me_ défier dans une course.'' Fit Racer.

''Je m'en contrefiche des règles, alors t'as intérêt à être prêt.'' Répondit Gray, alors que les deux mages s'élancèrent dans une course dans les bois. ''ICE MAKE : LANCE !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant des lances de glaces sur la moto de Racer, ce dernier esquivant les attaques avant de tendre son bras droit vers l'arrière. ''DES PNEUS ?!'' S'écria-t-il en voyant le mage noir envoyé les dis objets, le mage de glace les évitant tandis que le mage de la vitesse apparut juste à côté du disciple d'Ul, ce premier donnant des coups de pied au dernier pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre sans y arriver. Ils continuèrent ensuite leur course dans un tronc d'arbre géant mort, creux et tombé à la renverse, avant que des trappes s'ouvrirent sur la moto du mage noir, laissant apparaître des trous et tirant des balles magiques sur la moto de Gray, lui faisant faire une queue de poisson.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ladykiller ?'' Demanda le mage de la vitesse.

« JE DOIS FAIRE ÇA POUR ERZA ! JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT DE PERDRE ! » Pensa Gray.

« OY, GRAY, LAISSE-MOI T'AIDER ! » S'écria Lyon, alors que les deux mages sur leurs motos sortirent du tronc.

''LYON-SAMA !'' S'écria Sherry, alors que le mage de glace de Fairy Tail se dirigea vers elle et Lyon.

''SAUTE SUR LA MOTO !'' S'écria Gray, le concerné l'écoutant et sautant derrière le mage de Fairy Tail avant de se remettre à poursuivre Racer. ''Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de ce type pour moi ? C'est extrêmement chiant de conduire et d'utiliser de la magie en même temps.'' Demanda-t-il.

''Heh.'' Fit le mage noir en souriant.

''Eh, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en t'entendant. Alors reste assis et regarde.'' Sourit le condisciple de Gray. ''Ice Make…'' Commença-t-il, posant son poing droit fermé sur la paume de sa main gauche.

''_Pathétique. Je vois que tu utilises encore tes deux mains pour utiliser ta magie.'' _Se rappela le mage de glace de Fairy Tail.

''Tu utilises les deux mains… ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''C'est comme ça qu'Ul nous a appris, non ?'' Fit-il en souriant, l'autre mage de glace souriant en réponse. ''EAGLE !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant des aigles de glace sur la moto de Racer.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria ce dernier, avant de sauter vers les deux mages de glaces quelques fractions de secondes avant que sa moto n'explose, sous le regard surpris des deux condisciples. ''La partie est finie.'' Déclara-t-il, détruisant la moto des deux mages de glace.

''ICE MAKE : APE !'' ''HAMMER !'' Lancèrent-ils, le mage noir esquivant chaque attaque bien avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher.

''PUTAIN ! J'ARRIVE PAS À LE TOUCHER !'' S'écria Gray.

''CALME-TOI ! IL EST À QUATRE HEURES !'' Déclara Lyon, alors que Racer zigzagua à grande allure. ''SI NOUS NOUS CONCENTRONS, ON DEVRAIT ÊTRE CAPABLE DE LE TOUCHER !'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Se concentrer, huh… ? OKAY !'' S'écria son condisciple, avant qu'ils n'enlèvent leur haut.

''FAISONS-LE, LYON !'' ''TIRE À MON SIGNAL ! ET NE TE RETIENS PAS !'' Firent-ils, se préparant à lancer une attaque de glace.

« Pourquoi ils se déshabillent ?! » Se demanda Racer.

« Pourquoi enlèvent-ils leurs vêtements… ? » Se demanda Sherry en écarquillant les yeux.

« Bande de pervers. » Firent Natsu et les Trimens.

''LA FERME !'' Firent les deux mages de glaces.

''MAINTENANT, CINQUANTE MÈTRES DROIT DEVANT !'' S'écria Lyon.

''OKAY !'' Fit Gray.

''ICE GEYSER !'' ''SNOW DRAGON !'' S'écrièrent-ils, envoyant un champ de stalactites et un dragon de glace géants sur le mage de la vitesse, qui esquiva encore plus rapidement que précédemment. ''QUOI ?!'' S'écrièrent-ils de surprise.

''IL EST ENCORE PLUS RAPIDE ?!'' S'écria Sherry, alors que Lyon se retourna vers le ciel et observa des oiseaux voler à toute vitesse.

''PAR ICI !'' Fit le mage d'Oracion Seis, frappant les disciples d'Ul dans leur dos avant de s'éloigner d'eux, arrivant à environ deux mètres devant eux avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol.

« Il est tellement fort… Alors c'est ça, la puissance d'Oracion Seis… ? » Se demanda Sherry en tremblant.

« Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas… » Rassura la voix de Lyon, surprenant sa camarade et son condisciple.

''Vous, les punks, ne pourrez pas me toucher même en dépassant toute votre vie à essayer. Personne ne peut suivre ma vitesse.'' Sourit Racer, avant de se retourner vers ses deux adversaires, qui se relevèrent avec quelques difficultés. ''Maintenant, il est temps de vous finir, et de ramener la fille.'' Déclara-t-il, sous le regard énervé du mage de glace de Fairy Tail.

''Écoute, Gray.'' Fit Lyon, intéressant le susnommé. ''J'ai trouvé son point faible.'' Déclara-t-il, à la surprise de son condisciple avant qu'il ne s'approche de l'oreille de ce dernier et de lui expliquer ce qu'il avait compris, le mage de Fairy Tail et celle de Lamia Scale écarquillant les yeux.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace de Fairy Tail d'un air surpris.

''Tu m'as entendu. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !'' Fit Lyon en gelant son condisciple au sommet d'une colonne de glace, à la surprise de Racer et de la mage aux poupées.

''LYON-SAMA !'' Appela Sherry.

''LYON ! ESPÈCE DE SALOP !'' Insulta Gray.

« Lyon, es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? » Demanda la voix de Jura.

« Aye… À cent pourcent. » Répondit-il mentalement en souriant narquoisement. ''Reste ici et regarde le combat.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Vous vous battez les uns les autres ?'' Demanda le mage noir avec un sourire arrogant au visage.

''Ne te méprends pas. Je ne suis pas le pote de ce gars ou quoi que ce soit. On a juste étudié sous le même Maître. C'est tout.'' Sourit le mage de glace de Lamia Scale.

''Mais, Lyon-sama !'' S'écria Sherry.

''Aucune plainte ! Lamia Scale va prendre toute la gloire là ! Allons-y Sherry !'' S'écria-t-il.

''B… Bien !'' Fit-elle avec hésitation.

« LYON ! ESPÈCE DE SALOP ! » S'écria la voix de Natsu.

« Ta gueule ! Laisse-moi faire ! » Répondit mentalement le mage de glace avec irritation, bien que son visage montrait un sourire confiant.

''Eh bien eh bien… Ton excès de confiance causera ta perte…'' Sourit le mage noir, avant de s'élancer vers les deux mages de Lamia Scale. ''ENFIN… CE N'EST PAS COMME SI VOUS AVIEZ UNE QUELCONQUE CHANCE DÈS LE DÉPART !'' S'écria-t-il.

''WOOD DOLL !'' Lança la mage de Lamia Scale, transformant un arbre en poupée géant et l'envoyant attaquer le mage de la vitesse.

''TROP LENT !'' S'écria Racer en frappant la mage sur le côté, l'envoyant sur sa poupée de bois et la détruisant.

''PAR ICI !'' Appela Lyon en courant vers une certaine direction.

''Trop lent ! Trop Lent ! TROP LENT !'' S'écria le mage de la vitesse en poursuivant le mage de glace à toute vitesse.

''Ta faiblesse est le fait que tu n'as pratiquement aucune capacité offensive. Ça ne sert à rien d'être rapide si tu n'as pas la force pour vaincre ton adversaire.'' Déclara-t-il, se retournant vers son poursuivant et se préparant à lancer un sort de glace. ''ICE MAKE : HEDGEHOG !'' Lança-t-il, des pics de glace se formant dans son dos.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria Racer en s'arrêtant juste devant le mage de Lamia Scale.

« Pff… Hérisson… ? » Demanda Natsu d'un air moqueur.

« La ferme… » Répondit mentalement le mage de glace de Lamia Scale d'un air énervé, son visage montrant un sourire victorieux. ''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! UTILISE CETTE VITESSE DONT TU ES SI FIÈRE !'' Nargua-t-il en courant dans la direction opposé du mage de la vitesse, ce dernier le regardant encore d'un air surpris.

''Certainement…'' Sourit-il, avant de foncer une nouvelle fois à une vitesse encore plus rapide que précédemment, sous le regard surpris de Lyon qui se prit un coup de poing direct dans le ventre, le faisant cracher du sang et brisant sa protection de piques. ''Tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais utiliser ma pleine puissance dès le départ contre un bon à rien comme toi ?'' Sourit-il, envoyant valser son adverse en arrière, qui fit une roulade avant de se remettre à courir de suite. ''OÙ PENSES-TU ALLER ?!'' S'écria-t-il en le poursuivant, le frappant dans le dos et le faisant tomber une nouvelle fois, ce dernier se tenant le dos avant de se remettre à courir.

''Lyon-sama…'' Appela Sherry.

''Oh allez… Où est passé ton engouement ?'' Demanda le mage noir, avant d'enchaîner les coups de poing à la tête.

« LYON-SAMA, N'EN FAÎTES PAS TROP ! » S'écria mentalement Sherry, voyant le sang du susnommé coulé tandis que Racer enchaîna les attaques à grande vitesse, avant qu'il n'arrive près d'une falaise et ne l'envoie voler contre un rocher.

''AGH !'' « Ne t'inquiètes pas… » Rassura le mage de Lamia Scale, crachant du sang alors que le mage d'Oracion Seis s'accroupit devant lui, pointant un couteau à un centimètre de son cou.

''Tu dis que je n'ai pas la capacité de vaincre mon ennemi ? Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un simple couteau.'' Déclara le mage de la vitesse. ''Avec ma vitesse, je peux même percer ta gorge avant que tu ne puisses lancer le moindre sort. Enfin… C'est bien d'être tête brulée et d'avoir un excès de confiance, mais tu as choisi le mauvais adversaire. Je suis Oracion Seis.'' Déclara-t-il, alors que le mage de Lamia Scale haleta pour reprendre son souffle, tremblant un peu. ''Six Démons, six Prières. Six Colonnes qui ne peuvent jamais tomber. Ceux qui perturbent ces piliers ne trouveront que la mort.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Je le savais…'' Sourit Lyon, sous le regard interrogateur de Racer. ''Quand j'ai vu les oiseaux voler au loin à une vitesse incroyable, j'ai eu le sentiment… Que j'ai trouvé le secret de ta magie…'' Déclara-t-il, choquant le mage noir. ''Ta magie ne te permet pas du tout d'augmenter ta vitesse. Ça ralentit la sensation de temps de ton adversaire… Ou plutôt, pour ceux présents à un certain rayon. En d'autres mots, tout ce que tu as fait, c'est de me ralentir. Et vu que ta magie est limitée à un certain rayon, au moment où quelqu'un te voit en dehors de ce rayon, ta vitesse disparais.'' Affirma-t-il, alors que Gray brisa le sommet de la colonne et prépara une flèche sur un arc de glace, se situant à au moins un kilomètre de Racer et Lyon.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le mage noir en se retournant vers la glace, remarquant le mage de Fairy Tail. ''TU M'AS SÉPARÉ DE LUI INTENTIONNELLEMENT POUR ÇA ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

* * *

''Tu avais raison… Tout devient clair comme de l'eau de roche maintenant.'' Déclara Gray en souriant.

* * *

''Mais à cette distance scandaleuse… ?! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE QU'IL ME TOUCHE !'' S'écria le mage noir en tremblant.

''Il le fera…'' Commença Lyon.

''Quand un mage de Fairy Tail essaye de réaliser quelque chose qu'il tient vraiment à cœur…'' Firent Sherry et Lyon.

''Ils sont inarrêtable !'' Firent les deux mages de Lamia Scale et Jellal en même temps, alors que le mage de glace de Fairy Tail tira une immense flèche, que Racer ne tenta pas d'esquiver.

« Ma prière… Était d'être plus rapide que tout le monde… » Fit-il en se rappelant des nombreuses fois où les esclavagistes de la Tour du Paradis le poursuivaient quand il était enfant, mais se faisant rattraper et battre par ces derniers. ''GUAAAAAAAAAAAH !'' Cria-t-il en étant propulsé en arrière dès l'impact, tombant inconscient au sol.

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

''On l'a fait, Lyon.'' Fit Gray en tenant ses côtes et en s'avançant vers le susnommé, qui s'était couché sur la racine d'un arbre.

''Ugh… On doit encore s'occuper de sept gars comme lui… ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Le plan de Lyon-sama était parfait…'' Sourit Sherry en s'accroupissant devant le susnommé.

''T'es vraiment mon condisciple.'' Sourit le mage de Fairy Tail, l'autre mage de glace souriant en toute réponse. ''Tu peux te lever ?'' Demanda-t-il, alors que Racer commença à se lever.

''Tu te fous de moi ?'' Demanda Lyon, se levant et s'appuyant sur Sherry.

''JE NE SUIS PAS FINI !'' S'écria le mage noir, à la surprise des mages. ''VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ?! JE NE PEUX PAS M'AUTORISER LA SOUFFRANCE DE LA DÉFAITE !'' S'écria-t-il en ouvrant sa veste, montrant une chemise et une ceinture avec huit tubes lacrimas accrochés dessus.

''DES LACRIMAS EXPLOSIFS ?!'' S'écria Lyon.

« QUOI ?! » S'écrièrent les mages de l'Alliance.

''IL NE VA PAS…'' S'écria Sherry, alors que le mage noir couru dans la direction de Gray.

''MERDE !'' Fit ce dernier, ne pouvant riposter et perdant un peu l'équilibre en tenant son épaule.

''UNE VIE POUR UNE VIE !'' S'écria le mage de la vitesse d'un air fou, alors que Lyon se propulsa et l'enlaça pour tomber de la falaise avec lui, poussant au passage Gray pour le sauver.

''LYON !'' ''LYON-SAMA !'' S'écrièrent le mage de glace et celle des poupées.

''Honnêtement, tu ne peux rien faire sans moi, Gray…' Sourit-il en se retournant vers le susnommé, qui se mit à pleurer alors qu'une énorme explosion retentit, créant un très large écran de fumée et attirant l'intention de tous les mages.

''LYON !'' S'écria le mage de glace de Fairy Tail en courant vers le bord de la falaise, tendant le bras vers le sol et pleurant à grosses larmes.

* * *

''Ugh…'' Fit Brain en mettant une main sur sa tête et perdant un peu l'équilibre. ''Racer est… Mort…'' Fit-il d'un air choqué, alors qu'une marque noir sur le côté gauche de son visage disparu peu à peu. ''L'un des six Démons est tombé… ?'' Se demanda-t-il, avant de s'appuyer sur un mur. ''Il semblerait… Que j'ai sous-estimé l'ennemi…'' Fit-il en reprenant peu à peu ses forces, avant de serrer le poing et de trembler. ''Dire qu'ils me forcent à le réveiller… MIDNIGHT !'' S'écria-t-il, l'homme qui dormait levant peu à peu les yeux. ''ÉLIMINE JUSQU'AU DERNIER D'ENTRE EUX !'' S'écria-t-il, le concerné se levant et se retournant vers Brain.

''Très bien, père.'' Répondit-il en remettant des mèches derrière ses oreilles.

* * *

''LYON ! T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À ÊTRE MORT !'' S'écria Gray, les larmes coulant de plus en plus intensément tandis qu'il créa de suite des escaliers de glace.

''N… Non… Lyon-sama…'' Trembla Sherry, les mains devant sa bouche.

''T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À MOURIR COMME ÇA ! À NOUS ABANDONNER COMME ÇA !'' S'écria le mage de glace en descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« LYON ! » Appelèrent les autres mages de l'Alliance.

''**T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT À M'AVOIR ABANDONNER, LYON !'' **S'écria le mage de glace avec beaucoup de désespoir, choquant tous les mages.

« Gray-kun… » Firent les mages de Blue Pegasus.

« Gray… » Appelèrent Jellal, Sherry et Natsu, choqués et inquiets.

« Oy, t'as fini de pleurer ? » Demanda la voix de Lyon avec un léger ton de surprise et d'irritation. « Je ne suis pas mort, OK ? » Fit-il, rassurant les mages de l'Alliance.

''Dieu merci…'' Firent le mage de glace et celle des poupées, souriant et essuyant leurs larmes.

''Lyon-sama…'' Appela Sherry avec soulagement, mais n'entendant aucune réponse en retour. ''Lyon-sama ?'' Appela-t-elle avec inquiétude.

''Lyon ? Natsu ?'' Appela le mage de glace.

« Gray, j'ai coupé la télépathie pour que seul toi, Lyon et moi parlions … » Fit la voix de Jellal, surprenant le susnommé. « J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que l'on en parle entre nous… » Fit-elle.

''Comment ça ?'' Demanda-t-il, la mage de Lamia Scale le regardant d'un air surpris.

« Gray… Quels sont tes sentiments pour Lyon ? » Demanda la criminelle avec sérieux, surprenant ce dernier.

''Mes sentiments pour Lyon ?'' Demanda-t-il, à l'interrogation de Sherry.

''Comment ça ? Gray, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je n'entends plus la voix des autres ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

« Gray… Aimes-tu Lyon ? » Demanda la bleue, alors que le mage de Fairy Tail rougit soudainement.

''O… OY ! JE… Je…'' Fit-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'aimes… Mais ton cri d'appel en donnait vraiment l'impression… » Fit son condisciple.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de donner une réponse maintenant. Nous devons encore nous occuper des Oracion Seis. Mais quand on aura fini avec eux, réfléchis-y. » Conseilla l'ex-Maîtresse du R-System.

* * *

« Hmm ? Jellal-dono a coupé la télépathie ? » Se demanda Jura. ''Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi !'' Ordonna-t-il en regardant aux alentours, avant que le sol ne se déforme sous ses pieds.

''Comme on peut s'y attendre d'un mage saint.'' Commenta Hoteye en s'avançant vers le mage de Lamia Scale, avant de s'arrêter à deux mètres de ce dernier.

''HAH !'' Lança le mage saint, envoyant des colonnes de roches vers le mage noir, qui pointa deux doigts devant lui et déforma la roche en la transformant en une sorte de liquide, se stoppant juste devant lui alors que Jura le regarda d'un air surpris.

''Ma magie rend le sol mou. La tienne la rend dur. La question est… Laquelle est la plus forte ?'' Demanda Hoteye.

''La qualité de la magie est immatérielle. Celui qui a la conviction la plus forte vaincra.'' Répondit Jura.

''Ce n'est pas vrai. Peu importe l'âge, ceux qui seront au top sont les riches, n'est-ce pas.'' Déclara le mage noir en souriant.

* * *

Il y a du bruit en provenance de ces buissons…

Merde… Avec Jellal qui a coupé la télépathie, il ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'un allié ou d'un ennemi.

Pas grave. Il saura défendre Erza. Et il la défendra jusque sa mort s'il le faut.

''ON EST ARRIVÉ !'' S'écria Natsu avec joie en sortant des buissons, Wendy, Charuru et Happy sur ses épaules.

''Natsu-kun…'' Fit Hibiki avec soulagement.

''Cette magie est vraiment bizarre ! J'avais soudainement une carte dans la tête qui me montrait le chemin à prendre… !'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''Ça peut attendre. Amène Wendy-chan ici.'' Déclara le mage de Blue Pegasus.

''AH OUI !'' Fit Salamander, avant de poser les chats et la jeune fille au sol. ''RÉVEILLE-TOI WENDY ! ALLEZ ! TU DOIS SAUVER ERZA !'' S'écria-t-il en secouant violemment la jeune fille, cette dernière levant un peu les yeux avant de les ouvrir d'un coup avec surprise.

''AAAAAH !'' Cria-t-elle en reculant, surprenant un peu le dragon slayer de feu. ''JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE… JE…'' Fit-elle en mettant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête tout en en tremblant et en fermant les yeux.

''CE N'EST PAS IMPORTANT POUR LE MOMENT ! ERZA S'EST FAITE MORDRE PAR UN SERPENT VENIMEUX ! TU DOIS LA SAUVER ! S'IL TE PLAÎT !'' S'écria le rose en s'agenouillant et en regardant le sol, s'appuyant sur ses mains.

''Venimeux ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Nous avons besoin de la puissance d'Erza-san pour combattre Oracion Seis. S'il te plaît, sauve-là.'' Fit Hibiki.

''BIEN SÛR ! BIEN ! JE LE FERAIS !'' S'écria-t-elle, sous le regard souriant des deux mages.

''Dieu merci…'' Fit Happy, couché au sol.

''Combien de temps comptes-tu rester couché, paresseux ?'' Demanda Charuru en regardant le chat bleu avec condescendance, s'éloignant de ce dernier alors que la mage de Cait Shelter commença à soigner Titania.

« … Selon Happy, Lucy n'est pas méchante. Et elle serait aussi la fille d'Eternal Majin… Mais… Pourquoi a-t-elle repoussé Happy ? » Se demanda la jeune fille.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées ? » Se demanda Cobra, caché derrière un rocher et suivant Lucy d'assez loin. « Si je pouvais lire ses pensées, je n'aurais pas besoin de la suivre de cette façon… Est-ce que je n'y arrive pas car c'est une démone ? » Pensa-t-il, tandis que la concernée de ses pensées se stoppa. « Elle s'est arrêtée ? » Se demanda-t-il, alors que la démone regarda un énorme arbre avec plusieurs chaînes plantés dessus et sur tous les murs alentours. « C'est quoi cet endroit ?! Il y avait un endroit comme ça dans ces bois ? » Se demanda-t-il d'un air choqué, avant de regarder l'arbre avec plus d'intérêt. « Ça ne se peut pas… Comme Brain l'a dit… C'est le Nirvana… ?!'' Se demanda-t-il en tremblant, se montrant un peu avant de se recacher aussitôt en s'apercevant que la démone commençait à se retourner dans sa direction. « Merde… Les démons ressentent mieux la magie… Je dois faire vraiment attention à pas me faire repérer… » Pensa-t-il, tandis que l'être démoniaque se retourna une nouvelle fois vers l'arbre après quelques secondes, posant sa main dessus alors qu'une grande colonne de lumière jaillit subitement, détruisant une partie du sol. « HAAA ! » S'écria-t-il mentalement de joie, sortant assez la tête pour voir la colonne. « NOUS L'AVONS FINALEMENT TROUVÉ ! NOTRE FUTUR… EST ICI… ! » S'écria-t-il mentalement.

* * *

''Voilà. Fini.'' Fit Wendy en se retournant vers les mages, essuyant son front. ''Il n'y a plus de trace de poison dans le corps d'Erza-san.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''EEEEEEET !'' Firent Natsu, Happy, Gray et Jellal, cette dernière ayant remis la télépathie en place entre tous les mages conscient de l'Alliance.

''Nnnh…'' Gémit Erza.

''SUPER !'' Firent Natsu et Happy.

''HIBIKI, HIGHFIVE !'' S'écria le mage de feu en levant le bras et en tendant la paume de sa main vers le mage de Blue Pegasus.

''Quel soulagement…'' Sourit-il en tapant dans la main du rose.

''CHARURU !'' S'écria Happy en faisant la même chose que le fils d'Igneel.

''Juste pour cette fois.'' Fit-elle en tapant dans la patte du chat bleu.

''Wendy !'' Sourit le mage de feu en tendant la paume de sa main à la jeune fille, cette dernière tapant dans la main du mage. ''Merci !'' Sourit-il, la mage de Cait Shelter le regardant quelques instant sans dire un mot.

''Elle n'ouvrira pas les yeux pour le moment, mais elle va bien maintenant.'' Sourit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

''Incroyable… Ses couleurs sont déjà revenus… Alors c'est ça, le Sky Magic…'' Fit Hibiki en regardant le visage de la rousse à un centimètre du sien.

''Puis-je dire quelque chose ?'' Demanda la chatte blanche, attirant l'attention de tous. ''Je vous demanderais de ne pas forcer Wendy à utiliser son Sky Magic. Comme vous pouvez le voir, utiliser cette magie prend une grande partie de la puissance magique de Wendy.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.'' Fit-elle, encore un peu en age. ''Je voulais juste…'' Tenta-t-elle.

''Maintenant, nous devons juste attendre qu'Erza-san se réveille et nous pourrons contre-attaquer.'' Fit Hibiki.

''OUAIS ! IL EST TEMPS DE VAINCRE LES ORACION SEIS ! NOUS NE LEUR LAISSERONS PAS LE NIRVANA !'' S'écria Happy, avant qu'une intense lumière n'apparaissent à travers les bois.

''QUOI ?!'' Fit Natsu de surprise, avant qu'une grande colonne noire n'apparaisse.

''Une colonne de lumière noire…'' Remarqua la jeune fille.

« Oh non… » Fit Jellal d'une voix tremblante.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda Lyon avec intérêt.

« Cette colonne… Lucy à réveiller le Nirvana ! » Déclara-t-elle.

* * *

« ENFIN ! ON L'A ENFIN TROUVÉ ! ELLE EST À NOUS ! ELLE EST FINALEMENT À NOUS ! » S'écria mentalement Cobra, un large sourire au visage.

* * *

« Le Nirvana… ? » Demandèrent les mages de l'Alliance, alors que la criminelle regarda la colonne de lumière en tremblant.

* * *

''Père…'' Fit Midnight en regardant la colonne de lumière depuis l'entrée de la cave.

''A… Aucun doute possible…'' Fit Brain, stupéfait.

''Félicitation. Maintenant, j'éliminerais chacun de ces mages avant que minuit ne tombe.'' Sourit Midnight. ''Vous devriez allez vers cette lumière.''

''Aye.'' Fit le Maître d'Oracion Seis.

* * *

''EST-CE VRAIMENT LE NIRVANA ?!'' S'écria Hibiki.

''ORACION SEIS NOUS A BATTU ?!'' S'écria Happy.

''Cette lumière…'' Fit Natsu. ''TU ES ALLÉE TROP LOIN, LUCY !'' S'écria-t-il, des flammes apparaissant sur son corps et regardant la colonne de lumière avec colère, avant qu'il ne court dans la direction de la lumière.

''NATSU-KUN !'' S'écria Hibiki.

« Lucy… » Fit Gray d'un air choqué.

''Tout… Tout est de ma faute…'' Trembla Wendy en pleurant.

''CETTE IDIOTE A DÉJÀ BRISÉ LE CŒUR D'ERZA APRÈS SA DISPARITION, ET MAINTENANT ELLE OFFRE AUX ORACION SEIS CE QU'ILS VOULAIENT ! PEU IMPORTE LE PRIX, JE L'EMPÊCHERAIS DE RENCONTRER ERZA UNE NOUVELLE FOIS ! JE M'OCCUPERAIS DE LUCY !'' S'écria-t-il de colère, alors que la rousse leva peu à peu les yeux.

''Lucy…'' Appela l'écarlate d'une voix trop faible pour se faire entendre.

« Erza… » Appela Jellal, surprenant la susnommée alors que les autres étaient trop concentrés à regarder la colonne de lumière.

« Jellal ? » Appela-t-elle.

« Je m'occupe de Lucy. Toi, essaye de calmer Natsu. » Fit la criminelle.

« … D'accord. » Fit la mage aux armures.

« Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir couper la télépathie pour le moment. » Déclara l'ex-Maîtresse du R-System.

« OK… » Répondit la mage de rang S, bien qu'elle savait déjà que la télépathie était coupée.

* * *

''Aye… Je vais m'occuper de toi, Lucy…'' Fit Jellal, les ombres de son visage lui donnant un air sombre et mauvais. ''Ce sera ma manière de te rembourser pour le R-System…'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant.

* * *

Et voilà.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude, et sera sans doute aussi long que celui-là.

N'oubliez pas de poster un commentaire.

Sur ce, à la prochaine :D.


	31. Oracion Seis, partie III

Bonjour à tous,

Avant de commencer, j'avais dit, dans l'un des commentaires sur le site Fanfic-fr, que je mettrais un lien pour lire des fics Erlu en anglais. Le voici: community/Starry-Knight/105975/

J'avais aussi dit, il y a quelques mois à l'auteur d'un cross-over One Piece x Fairy Tail, qu'il y aura la visite de plusieurs français pour son histoire. Si ça vous intéresse, voici le lien: s/9423643/1/A-Different-Journey

**Réponse aux commentaires:**

**Kary Macawal: **Merci du compliment et de suivre ma fic (Sh'loupette?!). Cependant, je préfère te prévenir maintenant: j'ai lu ton profil, et j'ai vu que tu n'aimes pas le Natsu x Lisanna. Or, cette histoire aura du Natsu x Lisanna. Je n'avais pas assez de place pour l'écrire dans la description, et je suis vraiment désolé si cela ne te plais vraiment pas. Mais je ne changerais pas mes couples. Désolé.

Bien. Voilà maintenant le troisième chapitre de ma fanfic.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Oracion Seis, partie III :**

**Nom : Ren Akatsuki.**

**Âge : 20 ans.**

**Magie : Air Magic.**

**Aime : Les lapins.**

**Déteste : Les peaux claires.**

**Description : Un mage utilisant la Air Magic, membre de Blue Pegasus. Sa magie lui permet de faire des choses comme faire exploser l'air, ou le drainer de son oxygène. Certainement pas un adversaire à sous-estimer en somme.**

**La guilde de Blue Pegasus possède une salle d'entraînement, un sauna et un lacrima de bronzage. C'est ce lacrima de bronzage qui est la cause de sa couleur de peau.**

**Incidemment, un « lacrima de bronzage » est un objet magique qui permet de bronzer. En choisissant les bons paramètres, une personne peut avoir n'importe quelle couleur de peau qu'il ou elle désire en l'espace de cinq minutes. Les paramètres consistent en un choix mystérieux de nombre, comme 61, 63 et 65. La couleur de peau de Ren correspond à 61 – 61,5.**

**Informations : « Un Tsundere (: Personne qui semble être distante, hautaine voire pimbêche, mais qui est affectueuse et tendre en réalité) tu dis ?! Je suis juste pas doué pour exprimer mon Amour ! »**

**Nom : Eve Thilm.**

**Âge : 16 ans.**

**Magie : Snow Magic.**

**Aime : Les femmes et les hommes (?) âgés.**

**Déteste : Les poivrons.**

**Description : Eve, qui a récemment intégré Blue Pegasus, utilise une Snow Magic tellement puissante qu'elle est capable de transformer le monde qui l'entoure en un monde du blanc le plus pur en un instant. Il combat en utilisant des attaques comme les Snowballs et les Avalanches.**

**Il a certes rejoint récemment la guilde, mais avant qu'il ne la joigne, il servait en tant qu'apprenti chez les Runes Knight, un groupe de forces de la loi affiliée avec le Conseil de la Magie. Ce fut la dissolution du Conseil, et le besoin ultérieur de revoir les plans pour son futur, qui l'a poussé à rejoindre une guilde.**

**Il se cherche encore aujourd'hui, et se demande encore s'il aime seulement les femmes, ou s'il pourrait éprouver une certaine attirance pour un homme.**

**Informations : « Je recherche une « Onee-san » très mignonne qui serait prête à prendre soin de moi et seulement moi ! … Ou peut-être un « Onii-san » ! »**

**Nom : Wendy Marvell.**

**Âge : 12 ans.**

**Magie : Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.**

**Aime : Charuru.**

**Déteste : Les prunes séchées.**

**Description : Une jeune mage de la guilde de Cait Shelter, et la dragon slayer du ciel. Ses capacités lui permettent de soigner même les blessures infligées par un dragon. Sa puissance vient de l'air. Plus l'air autour d'elle est clair, plus sa magie devient puissante. Elle ne peut pas utiliser sa magie dans un air extrêmement pollué.**

**Comme Natsu et Gajeel, la dragonne qui l'a élevée, Grandine, a disparu sept ans plus tôt.**

**Elle s'est portée volontaire dans cette mission car elle avait entendu parler de Natsu, et voulait prendre cette opportunité pour le rencontrer. Ce fut un grand pas pour la Wendy habituellement introvertie.**

**Informations : « Je n'ai pas grand chose d'intéressant à dire, mais… Je… Je suis une utilisatrice de la Healing Magic ! Tout le monde, je… J'espère que nous nous entendrons ! »**

* * *

''Tu pense que c'est quoi cette lumière ?'' Demanda Eve en pointant la colonne de lumière.

''Je ne sais pas… Mais regarde cet arbre noir à l'aspect effrayant…'' Répondit Ren en désignant un arbre qui devenait de plus en plus noir, une aura noire s'échappant du végétal. ''C'est comme si il était aspiré par cette lumière.'' Commenta-t-il.

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?'' Se demanda Eve, alors que l'autre mage de Blue Pegasus écarquilla les yeux.

''TU NE PENSES PAS QUE C'EST LÀ OÙ SE TROUVE LE NIRVANA ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

''SI C'EST ÇA, ALORS EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE QUELQU'UN L'A TROUVÉ ?!'' S'écria l'autre mage.

''Notre Alliance… Ou Oracion Seis… ?'' Demanda le mage bronzé. ''HIBIKI ?! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! TU M'ENTENDS ?! HIBIKI ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

''Est-ce que Jellal a coupé la télépathie ? Ou cette force la bloque ?'' Demanda Eve.

''MERDE !'' Jura l'autre mage.

''Bien, je vais rejoindre Hibiki et les autres !'' Fit Eve.

''Et moi, je vais aller voir cette source de lumière !'' S'écria Ren.

* * *

''MERDE ! JELLAL A ENCORE COUPÉ LA TÉLÉPATHIE ?!'' S'écria Gray, essuyant son menton.

''Ce sera plus difficile de chercher Lyon-sama maintenant…'' Commenta Sherry.

''Plus difficile, mais pas impossible ! LYON T'ES OÙ ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace.

''LYON-SAMA !'' Appela la mage aux poupées.

* * *

''Qu'est-ce que…'' Fit Jura d'un air choqué, se retournant vers la colonne de lumière.

''C'est le Nirvana, n'est-ce pas.'' Répondit Hoteye, choquant encore plus le mage saint. ''S'il te plaît, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nirvana n'est pas encore activé.'' Avoua-t-il en souriant. ''Le sceau a été retiré, c'est tout. Cependant, l'odeur de l'argent est encore dans l'air… Ahahah !'' Fit-il en mettant sa main gauche devant sa bouche, avant de la mettre sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas le moment que je combatte cet homme… Mais… Notre mission est de vaincre les Oracion Seis… Dois-je le combattre ou arrêter le Nirvana… ? » Se demanda Jura.

''L'ARGENT ! L'ARGENT ! NOUS ALLONS ENFIN ÊTRE RICHE !'' S'écria Hoteye en regardant le ciel, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. ''Aah… AAHH… OOOH ! OOOOH !'' Cria-t-il soudainement, à la surprise du mage de Lamia Scale. ''OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH !'' Cria-t-il en mettant ses mains sur son visage.

''QU… QU'EST-CE QUE… ?!'' S'écria le mage saint.

* * *

''Nous devons aller rejoindre Natsu-kun !'' Fit Hibiki en se retournant vers les deux chats et la mage de Cait Shelter.

''Aye… Nous devons l'arrêter…'' Fit la rousse en se relevant, surprenant les mages tandis qu'elle s'ex-quipa de son armure normale. ''Et nous devons arrêter le Nirvana.''

''Erza-san ?'' S'écria le mage de Blue Pegasus.

''Erza ! Tu es réveillée !'' Fit Happy de soulagement.

''Aye…'' Fit-elle, regardant le chat bleu d'un air attristé. ''J'ai tout entendu pour Lucy…'' Fit-elle.

''Elle a activé le Nirvana…'' Fit Hibiki.

''Et Jellal est partie seule l'arrêter…'' Reprit l'écarlate. ''Elle a coupé la télépathie.'' Fit-elle.

''Oh non, tout est de ma faute…'' Fit Wendy en commençant à paniquer, attirant l'attention des autres.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous arrêterons les Oracion Seis et les empêcherons d'utiliser le Nirvana !'' Fit Happy avec joie.

''Si je n'avais pas soigné Lucy…'' Fit-elle avec un air sombre, surprenant un peu les mages. ''Ils ont trouvé le Nirvana… Jellal-san et Natsu-san sont partis… Et… Et…'' Fit-elle, avant qu'Hibiki ne l'attaque et l'assomme sur le coup.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU PENSES FAIRE BORDEL ?!'' ''TU OSES NOUS TRAHIR ?!'' S'écrièrent Charuru et Erza de colère, cette dernière faisant apparaître des épées dans sa main alors que le mage de Blue Pegasus ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

* * *

''LUCY !'' S'écria Natsu en courant à travers les bois.

''LÀ-BAS ! CE TYPE EST DE FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écria un mage noir.

''COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ FAIRE ÇA À RACER-SAN ?!'' S'écria un autre mage noir, le rose continuant son chemin.

''NOUS TE MONTRERONS LA PUISSANCE DE LA GUILDE PERSONNEL DE RACER-SAN : HARPURIA !'' ''OUAIS !'' ''TUEZ-LE !'' S'écrièrent les mages noirs.

''Vous êtes sur mon chemin…'' Fit le mage de feu. ''DÉGAGEZ !'' Cria-t-il en frappant avec ses poings enflammés dans le tas de mages, les faisant voler et les vainquant sur le coup. ''Je ne la laisserais pas s'approcher d'Erza… AUCUNE CHANCE, PUTAIN !'' S'écria-t-il de colère.

* * *

''Je suis désolé de vous avoir effrayé tout à l'heure. Mais tout ce que j'ai fait est la rendre inconsciente.'' Fit Hibiki aux deux chats et à la mage en armure, courant en travers des bois.

''Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?!'' Demanda Erza avec un visage impatient.

''… Nous devons rattraper Natsu-kun maintenant, et nous diriger vers cette lumière le plus rapidement possible.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Je ne suis pas contente à propos de ça.'' Fit Charuru avec un visage énervé. ''Il est vrai que Wendy peut être extrêmement embêtante quand elle agit de cette façon, mais ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi rude !'' Fit-elle.

''C'EST VRAI !'' Acquiesça Happy, le mage de Blue Pegasus restant un moment silencieux en regardant le sol d'un air attristé.

''Je devais le faire.'' Commença-t-il, à la surprise des autres. ''La vérité est que… Je connais cette magie, le Nirvana…'' Avoua-t-il, surprenant encore plus les autres. ''Il n'y a pas que les conseillers qui connaissent cette magie. Mais j'ai voulu respecter de le vœu de Jellal-san : gardé le secret sur cette magie. Et puis, connaître ne serait-ce que cette magie est suffisant pour mettre la vie d'une personne en danger. C'est pourquoi Ichiya-san, Ren et Eve ne le savent pas… Maître Bob a révélé la nature de cette magie uniquement à moi.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Que veux-tu dire ?'' Demanda la mage de Fairy Tail d'un air sérieux.

''C'est une forme de magie extrêmement dangereuse. Le Nirvana est capable de changé la place de la Lumière et des Ténèbres.'' Expliqua-t-il, choquant les trois autres.

''Changé la place…'' ''De la Lumière…'' ''Et des Ténèbres… ?'' Firent respectivement Happy, Charuru et Erza, un peu perdus.

''Mais il s'agit de la dernière étape. Premièrement, lorsque le sceau est retiré, une Lumière Noire éclate. Et c'est ce que nous regardons en ce moment. La première chose que cette Lumière Noire fait, c'est de changé complètement l'alignement des personnes pris entre la fissure séparant la Lumière des Ténèbres. En d'autres mots, les personnes expérimentant d'intenses émotions négatives tombent dans les Ténèbres.'' Expliqua le mage de Blue Pegasus.

''C'EST LA RAISON POUR LAQUELLE TU AS ASSOMMÉ WENDY ?!'' S'écria Charuru avec choc, Happy tombant au sol juste à côté d'elle alors qu'elle se remémora du visage sombre de Wendy avant qu'elle ne se fasse assommée.

''Une culpabilité aussi forte est une intense émotion négative. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Wendy-chan aurait sans doute tombait dans les Ténèbres.'' Fit-il.

''Et qu'en est-il de la colère ?'' Demanda la mage de rang S.

''Je ne saurais dire si Natsu-kun est en danger… Mais si cette colère est dirigée dans l'intérêt d'une personne, alors ce n'est pas vraiment une émotion « négative ».'' Expliqua Hibiki.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Je ne comprends pas !'' Fit le chat bleu.

''Espèce d'idiot…'' Fit la chatte blanche. ''Essentiellement, maintenant que le sceau du Nirvana est brisée, toute personne entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres risque d'avoir un brutal changement de personnalité.'' Expliqua-t-elle.

''Et c'est l'autre raison pourquoi je n'ai rien dit sur cette magie à partir de maintenant. À partir du moment où quelqu'un se met à penser à tout en termes de « bons » et de « mauvais », les émotions négatives peuvent naître de partout… « Si seulement cette personne n'était pas là… » « Qui est le fautif de toute cette peine… ? » « Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être moi ? » … Nirvana peut juger toutes ces inquiétudes et ces doutes.'' Fit-il.

* * *

''OOOOOOOOOHHH ! L'ARGENT ! L'ARGENT ! L'ARGENT !'' S'écria Hoteye en tenant sa tête, l'expression de son visage semblant montrer de la souffrance.

''Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?'' Demanda Jura.

''L'ARGEEEEEEENNNNNNT !'' S'écria le mage noir en regardant le ciel. ''Je n'en ai pas besoin !'' Fit-il en souriant d'un air chaleureux, des sortes de paillettes brillant autour de sa tête, au choc du mage saint. ''J'étais… Tellement désespéré de trouver mon jeune frère perdu… Que j'ai pensé que si j'avais l'argent nécessaire, je serais capable de le trouver…'' Expliqua-t-il, en pleurs alors qu'une sorte de lumière rédemptrice l'éclaira. ''Mais maintenant… Je vois où était mon erreur, n'est-ce pas !''

''Quoi… ?'' Fit Jura, totalement pris au dépourvu et perdu.

''Viens… Mettons fin à ce combat inutile !'' S'écria le mage noir en souriant, avant de se mettre à danser en tournant sur lui-même. ''LE MONDE EST REMPLI D'AMOUR ! AAH ! L'AMOUR ! QUEL MAGNIFIQUE ET MERVEILLEUX MONDE REMPLI DE BONTÉ ! AUSSI LONGTEMPS QUE L'AMOUR EST DANS CE MONDE, RIEN N'EST IMPOSSIBLE !'' S'écria-t-il, avant de se mettre à pleurer de joie. ''VIENS ! METTONS FIN À LA SOIF DE VIOLENCE DE MES ANCIENS NAKAMAS !'' S'écria-t-il, avant d'enlacer le mage saint. ''JE DOIS LEUR APPRENDRE LA BEAUTÉ DE L'AMOUR !''

''Hum…'' Fit Jura, ne sachant absolument plus quoi faire et commençant à transpirer.

* * *

''Ngh…'' Fit Eve, couché au sol et blessé, Midnight se tenant juste derrière lui.

''La chasse commence.'' Fit le mage noir.

« M… Merde… Je me suis trompé de chemin… Et c'est quoi le pouvoir de ce type… ? » Pensa le mage de Blue Pegasus en tentant de se relever. ''Ma magie ne l'a pas touché…'' Fit-il, avant de se mettre à ramper.

''Oh ? Tu es encore vivant ?'' Demanda Midnight, le mage de Blue Pegasus se stoppant net et tremblant en l'entendant alors que le mage noir l'attaqua.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !'' Cria Eve de douleur.

''Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bon.'' Fit le mage d'Oracion Seis.

* * *

''Donc, si le Nirvana est complètement activé, nous deviendront tous des mages noirs ?'' Demanda la mage en armure.

''Mais attends, si on y pense de l'autre façon, est-ce que ça veut dire que les mages des guildes noires vont devenir des gens bons ?'' Demanda le compagnon de Natsu d'un air interrogateur.

''Oui, cela est entièrement possible aussi. Mais la partie la plus horrible du Nirvana est sa possibilité d'être utilisée pour un but spécifique.'' Déclara Hibiki.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écrièrent les autres de choc.

''Par exemple, si le Nirvana était dirigé à une certaine guilde, les membres de cette guilde pourrait s'entretuer sans pitié… Commencé à déclarer des guerres inutiles aux autres guildes… L'utilisateur pourrait faire ces choses extrêmement facilement.'' Déclara le mage de Blue Pegasus, au choc et à l'effroi des autres mages. ''Nous devons l'arrêter sans délai. Ou le monde de la Lumière sera totalement détruit.'' Fit-il.

* * *

''LUCYYYYY ! PUTAIN ! JE VAIS TE BOTTER LE CUL !'' S'écria Natsu avec colère, avant de s'arrêter en voyant le corps de Gray flotter sur l'eau d'un fleuve à un niveau plus bas que lui, ce dernier semblant être inconscient. ''GRAY ?!'' S'écria-t-il en descendant. ''QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS À RESTER COUCHER ICI ?! QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À LYON ET SHERRY ?!'' S'écria-t-il, avant de s'approcher du mage de glace. ''O-oy… Tch !'' Fit-il en regardant la colonne de Lumière Noire avec colère. ''PUTAIN ! JE SUIS PRESSÉ JE TE RAPPELLE ! RÉVEILLE-TOI IDIOT !'' S'écria-t-il en soulevant son rival, ce dernier le regardant d'un air mauvais et en souriant avec malveillance avant qu'un radeau n'apparaisse sous leurs pieds, bloqué par un tronc d'arbre. ''ON EST SUR UN RADEAU ?!'' S'écria-t-il, avant de murmurer le mot « véhicule » et de devenir vert, s'écroulant sur ses genoux.

''Tu crains vraiment, Natsu. C'est vrai… Les véhicules sont ton point faible ultime.'' Sourit le mage de glace de Fairy Tail.

''T… Toi…'' Souffla le rose avec colère.

''Meurs !'' Fit-il en créant une lance de glace, avant de se faire stopper par les épées d'Erza.

''QUE FAIS-TU, GRAY ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, avant de donner un coup d'épée que le mage de glace esquiva en sautant en arrière, Hibiki et les deux chats arrivant sur la rive d'où venait Natsu.

''E… Erza…'' Appela le mage de feu avec beaucoup de peine.

''Tch… Il a fallu que tu interfères, Erza.'' Fit Gray avec un peu de colère.

''Serais-tu tombé dans les « Ténèbres » ? Tu me déçois, Gray…'' Fit-elle, le mage de glace souriant d'un air mauvais en toute réponse.

''Ça b… Bouge… Flotte… Vacille…'' Énuméra le mage de feu, à l'agonie.

''NATSU ! JE VAIS TE SORTIR DE LÀ !'' S'écria Happy en s'envolant vers le susnommé.

''Hah !'' Fit Gray en tendant le bras vers le chat bleu, le gelant dans un bloc de glace.

''LE MATOU !'' S'écria Charuru.

''TU ATTAQUES T'ES PROPRE NAKAMAS ?!'' S'écria la mage en armure de colère.

''Happy… À la capacité de voler Peut transporter une personne à la fois Est inutile au combat. Collecte d'informations compléter.'' Fit le disciple d'Ul, à l'interrogation de la rousse. ''Opinion de Gray sur Erza… Extrêmement forte Effrayante Têtue…''

''Huh ? C'est quoi ça ?'' Fit la concernée, regardant le mage de glace en souriant avec beaucoup de colère, alors qu'un rictus apparut sur son front.

''Aimerait un jour la battre Pense qu'elle aurait des sentiments pour Lucy… Hm ? Qui est Lucy ?'' Fit-il d'un air interrogateur, avant de sourire. ''Je vois… C'est celle de la rumeur, huh ? … Intéressant !'' Fit-il en lançant plusieurs lances de glace, que la rousse stoppa avec ses épées.

''J'avais tord…'' Commenta Hibiki en déposant la mage de Cait Shelter en sécurité derrière un arbre.

''Qui es-tu ? Tu n'es absolument pas Gray.'' Compléta la mage de rang S en regardant le susnommé avec défiance.

''Opinion de Gray sur Hibiki… Blue Pegasus Viril Ne le connais pas vraiment… Tch… Pas assez d'informations.'' Fit le mage de glace d'un air déçu.

''Qui es-tu ?'' Redemanda la mage en armure, alors que Gray disparut en fumée, laissant place à la forme démoniaque de Lucy, au choc et à la surprise des mages de l'Alliance présents.

''Une démone ?'' Demanda Hibiki avec surprise.

''L… Lucy…'' Fit la mage en armure, choquant le mage de Blue Pegasus.

''Quoi ?!'' Fit-il d'un air choqué. ''Votre Lucy est une démone ?!'' Demanda-t-il, n'obtenant aucune réponse alors que Lucy s'approcha de la rousse.

''Alors, Erza ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?'' Demanda-t-elle en caressant la joue de la susnommée et en souriant, cette dernière ne faisant aucun mouvement et regardant la blonde en rougissant un peu, avant de sursauter un peu et de donner un coup d'épée à la démone, qui esquiva au dernier moment.

''Tu n'es pas Lucy. Je ne me ferais pas avoir.'' Fit-elle avec sérieux, l'être démoniaque souriant d'un air mauvais en toute réponse.

''Huh ? C'est vrai ?'' Demanda-t-elle en souriant. ''Informations sur les techniques de Lucy récupérées. Eh bien eh bien… C'est fort intéressant.'' Fit-elle, avant de tendre le bras droit vers Hibiki tout en souriant de façon mauvaise. ''Demon's Wrath !'' Lança-t-elle, envoyant deux sphères de flammes de la taille du torse d'Hibiki sur ce dernier, qui cria de douleur tout en volant sur quelques mètres en arrière, mais ne le rendant pas inconscient pour autant.

''HIBIKI !'' S'écria la mage en armure, avant de se retourner vers l'être démoniaque. ''CHARURU, EMMÈNE WENDY LOIN D'ICI !'' Ordonna-t-elle.

''PAS BESOIN DE LE DIRE DEUX FOIS !'' S'écria-t-elle en s'envolant avec Wendy dans ses bras.

''Aucune chance.'' Sourit Lucy, préparant à s'envoler avant que Titania ne l'attaque et la bloque en pointant son épée à quelques millimètres de son cou.

''Je t'en empêcherais !'' S'écria Erza.

''Oh ? Tu crois ça ?'' Sourit la démone.

''Ça suffit. Maintenant que nous avons trouvé le Nirvana, cette fille n'a plus aucune utilité.'' Fit Angel, s'avançant vers les deux mages qui se toisaient du regard.

''OK !'' Fit Lucy en souriant et en s'évaporant en fumée, avant de laisser apparaître les deux créatures bleues qui accompagné la mage noire. ''Piri Piri !'' Firent-ils en même temps.

''Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée que tu es survécue au poison de Cobra. Enfin, je suppose que cette gamine y est pour quelques chose aussi.'' Fit Angel en s'avançant au niveau des deux créatures bleues. ''Bien le bonjour, Erza-chan. Dis bonjour à Angel-chan.''

''Oracion Seis…'' Fit la mage en armure.

''Ces petits mignons sont Gémi et Mini, des jumeaux qui ont la capacité de copié l'apparence de n'importe qui, ainsi que ses capacités et ses pensées.'' Présenta-t-elle.

''Gémi et Mini ?'' Demanda la rousse en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

''Aye. Les esprits stellaires jumeaux : Gemini. Je suis une constellationniste.'' Se présenta Angel.

''Une constellationniste ?'' Demanda la mage en armure d'un air mauvais.

''Aye. Comme toi apparemment, la grande Titania.'' Fit la mage des esprits, désignant les clés qui étaient accrochées à la ceinture de la rousse, cette dernière mettant une main sur les dis objets. ''Et je dois t'avouer qu'elles m'intéressent beaucoup, Erza-chan.'' Fit-elle en souriant d'un air mauvais.

''Je ne suis pas constellationniste. Mais je ne te les céderais jamais.'' Déclara la mage en armure.

''Je vois…'' Sourit la mage des clés, avant de sortir deux clés d'or, l'une d'elle ressemblant à une queue de scorpion et ayant au niveau de l'anneau un dessin en forme de m finissant par une flèche au bout, l'autre ayant un bout en forme d'Harpe et un anneau avec une représentation du visage des deux créatures bleus, ayant un dessin en forme de carré aux segments courbés vers l'intérieur. ''Mais cela ne changera rien Gemini, rentre.'' Ordonna-t-elle.

''OK !'' Firent les jumeaux.

''Ouvre-toi, porte du scorpion ! Scorpio !'' Invoqua-t-elle, faisant apparaître un esprit d'apparence humaine ayant l'apparence d'un jeune homme au teint mat, aux cheveux courts coiffés vers l'arrière, blancs à gauche et rouges à droite, et possédant une épaisse queue de scorpion articulée avec une armature métallique, de couleur acier et bordeaux, terminant sa colonne vertébrale et disposant d'un canon pour dard, un tatouage sur son épaule gauche au symbole de sa constellation et portant un pantalon bordeaux drapé d'un linge rouge vif, ouvert sur le devant et descendant jusqu'à ses pieds tenu par une ceinture noire bordée d'or, ayant lui aussi le symbole de sa constellation, des bottes de couleur métallisé, des gants noirs, des plaques de métal articulées protégeant ses bras et une collerette faite de huit pentagones rouges bordés d'or autour du cou, ne portant rien au torse.

''WE ARE ! YEAH !'' Fit l'esprit en clignant l'œil droit.

''Tch… Fais chier…'' Jura Titania, s'ex-quipant de son Tenrin no Yoroi.

''Scorpio, s'il te plaît.'' Fit simplement Angel.

''WE ARE ! OUAIS ANGEL !'' S'écria-t-il en fonçant sur la rousse, l'attaquant au corps-à-corps et avec son dard, cette dernière bloquant chaque attaque avec ses épées et contre-attaquant sans pour autant réussir à le toucher, avant de s'éloigner de la chevalière. ''SAND BUSTER !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant un tourbillon de sable que la mage en armure esquiva sans problème. ''SAND SPEAR !'' Fit-il plusieurs fois, envoyant un rayon de sable qu'Erza bloqua à chaque fois.

''CIRCLE SWORD !'' Lança-t-elle, envoyant un cercle d'épée sur l'esprit qui arrêta ses attaques et esquiva au dernier moment, alors qu'elle profita de cette occasion pour foncer vers Angel.

''Scorpio.'' Appela-t-elle calmement, le susnommé apparaissant juste devant la rousse, bloquant cette dernière de sa vue sur Angel.

''SAND SPEAR !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant valser la rousse sur quelques mètres, mais cette dernière ayant réussi à parer et à bloquer l'attaque in extremis.

''C'était moins une…'' Commenta-t-elle en atterrissant sur ses pieds.

''Aye. C'est pour ça que je te demande de me laisser faire le reste.'' Fit Loki en apparaissant juste à côté d'elle.

''Loki ?'' ''Léo ?'' Firent Erza et Hibiki en même temps d'un air surpris.

''C'est un combat entre esprits. Économise ta magie pour les autres mages de cette guilde noire.'' Fit l'esprit du lion en réajustant ses lunettes.

''O-oy ! C'est mon combat !'' Fit la rousse.

''Intéressant.'' Commenta Angel en souriant, attirant l'attention de l'esprit et de la chevalière. ''Scorpio, tu peux rentrer.'' Fit-elle, renvoyant l'esprit avant de reprendre une autre clé d'or. ''Ouvre-toi, porte du bélier !'' Commença-t-elle, au choc de l'esprit du lion. ''Aries !'' Invoqua-t-elle, faisant apparaître la susnommée juste devant elle, cette dernière regardant l'esprit du lion d'un air timide.

''Je suis désolée, Léo.'' Fit l'esprit du bélier.

''Aries…'' Appela le susnommé.

''L'esprit de Karen…'' Commenta Hibiki.

''Karen… ?'' Demanda Erza, avant de se retourner vers Loki. « Lucy m'avait parlé d'une Karen qui était à la fois la maîtresse d'Aries et de Loki… C'est cette Karen ? » Se demanda-t-elle. ''C'est l'esprit de Karen Lilica ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Aye…'' Répondit Loki, toujours aussi choqué.

''Que fais-tu avec Aries ?'' Demanda la rousse d'un air sévère.

''Eh bien. Je suis celle qui a tué Karen. Il s'agit donc de mon trophée de guerre.'' Répondit Angel en souriant, tapotant la tête de l'esprit féminin.

''Aaah…'' Fit le bélier en baissant la tête et en rougissant, alors que les trois autres la regardèrent avec colère et haine.

''Tu l'as tuée ?'' Demanda la chevalière avec mépris.

« Elle a… Tuée Karen… ? Cette femme… A… Tuée… Mon… Amour… ? Cette constellationniste… A volé la vie de Karen… » Pensa Hibiki d'un air sombre, tenant ses côtes avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « Non ! Si je commence à penser de cette façon, mon cœur sera jugé par le Nirvana ! Ugh… Je ne… Dois… Pas y penser… » Se fit-il mentalement, alors que l'écarlate regarda l'esprit du lion d'un air inquiet.

''Loki, je connais ta relation avec Aries. Tu devrais…''

''C'est bon…'' Coupa l'esprit de Fairy Tail. ''Elle est peut-être une de mes vieille amie… Mais sa Maîtresse est ton ennemie. Elle est l'ennemie de la guilde. Je me dois de tenir ma promesse envers Lucky Star, et envers Fairy Tail : vous aider dans les combats, peu importe mon adversaire.'' Commença-t-il.

''Et même si on a une grande dette à cet ennemi, pour l'intérêt de notre Maître, nous devons le vaincre.'' Rajouta Aries.

''Car il s'agit… DE NOTRE FIERTÉ !'' S'écrièrent les deux esprits en s'élançant sur l'autre, préparant leurs attaques alors que la mage en armure regarda le spectacle d'un air choqué. ot

''Oh ? Tu veux finalement combattre ?'' Demanda Angel en souriant. ''Eh bien… Ça doit être assez divertissant à regarder aussi, alors allez-y.'' Fit-elle, alors que Loki donna un coup de poing enveloppé de magie au visage du bélier.

« … Un combat pour leur fierté… » Pensa Erza, voyant Aries donnez un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'esprit de Fairy Tail. « … Même si je trouve cela injuste… Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir… » Pensa-t-elle, alors que Loki enchaîan quelques coups sur Aries.

''Hmm… Je suppose qu'Aries n'est pas vraiment au niveau d'un esprit de combat comme Léo… Oh, bon…'' Fit Angel, avant de sortir une clé d'argent à la forme rectangulaire au bout et rond avec un dessin en forme de cercle concentrique à l'anneau. ''Ouvre-toi, porte du ciseau ! Caelum !'' Invoqua-t-elle, alors qu'un esprit entièrement métallique en forme de canon sur bipied apparut et tira sur les deux esprits, transperçant ces derniers d'un seul tir.

''Ngh…'' ''Agh…'' Firent-ils de douleur en même temps, alors que la rousse écarquilla les yeux de chocs.

''AHAHAH ! UN TIR PARFAIT !'' S'amusa la mage noire, l'écarlate restant encore un peu choquée.

''Aries…'' ''Léo…'' Firent les deux esprits en commençant à disparaître.

''Fais chier… Et dire qu'on venait de retrouver Lucy… Désolé…'' Fit Loki avec déception.

« Lucy, huh ? J'ai entendu les rumeurs sur cette démone… Elle doit vraiment être une bonne Maîtresse… Je suis contente que vous l'ayez retrouvée… » Fit Aries en regardant son ami et en souriant, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

''As-tu vu ça, Titania ? Je peux invoquer deux esprits en même temps ! Oh, et Léo ne pourra pas revenir avant un moment aussi !'' Sourit la mage d'Oracion Seis, avant que la chevalière ne fonce vers elle et donne un coup d'épée, la mage noire esquivant au dernier moment alors que la mage en armure leva la tête, montrant un visage de colère.

''Toi ? Une constellationniste compétente ? TU NE VAUX RIEN ENVERS LUCY !'' S'écria Erza en s'élançant vers la mage noire et en l'attaquant avec ses épées, cette dernière esquivant chaque attaque de justesse alors que des morceaux de ses gants furent de plus en plus déchirés.

''Oh ? Lucy, huh ? Voyons voir alors…'' Sourit-elle en prenant la clé de Gemini, invoquant ces derniers qui prirent de suite l'apparence démoniaque de la susnommée, stoppant l'écarlate dans son attaque. ''Je trouve ça vraiment dommage que Gemini ne puisse pas prendre ton apparence… Enfin, je peux me consoler en me disant que cette démone est à mon niveau. Hmph ! Une ange contrôlant un démon ! Ahahahahahah !'' Fit-elle, alors que Caelum se transforma en épée avec une garde en forme de sphère, la démone prenant l'esprit métallique et s'attaquant à la mage en armure à plusieurs reprises, qui bloqua chaque coup mais semblant se laisser déborder. ''Huh ? La grande Titania n'arrive pas à suivre ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air joyeusement surpris, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. ''NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU AIMES VRAIMENT CETTE DÉMONE ?! HAHAHAHA ! C'EST PARFAIT !'' S'écria-t-elle de joie.

''« Parfait » … ?'' Demanda Hibiki en regardant le sol, ayant un sourire et un ton de voix mauvais et plutôt malveillant.

''Alors Erza ? On hésite vraiment à m'attaquer ?'' Demanda la blonde en souriant d'un air mauvais, donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de la rousse avant d'enchaîner en essayent de la trancher avec son épée, la mage de rang S réussissant à bloquer l'attaque et l'esprit en même temps. ''MERDE !'' Jura-t-elle.

''Je ne veux pas t'attaquer…'' Déclara la rousse avec sérieux, à la surprise de l'esprit et de la mage noire. ''Je m'étais faite une promesse : ne jamais attaquer les esprits d'un constellationniste qui les maltraite.'' Avoua-t-elle, au choc des deux autres.

''Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?'' Demanda Angel.

''C'est Lucy qui m'a appris ça.'' Avoua la mage aux armures en regardant l'esprit avec sérieux, surprenant un peu ce dernier. ''Elle m'a appris la douleur que pouvait ressentir les esprits. Qu'ils n'étaient pas des objets et qu'ils ressentent la douleur et la peine. Qu'ils ont des sentiments et leur volonté. Qu'ils ont un cœur…'' Fit-elle, la démone commençant à trembler. ''ELLE M'A APPRIS QUE LES ESPRITS SONT DES ÊTRES VIVANTS, PAS DE SIMPLES CLÉS OU DES BOUCLIERS !'' S'écria-t-elle, au choc de l'esprit. ''Tu peux voir les pensées des personnes que tu copies, n'est-ce pas ? Alors regarde les pensées de Lucy si tu ne me crois pas…'' Fit-elle, regardant la blonde avec sérieux et compassion, mais sans faire de mouvement.

''Gemini !'' Appela Angel, alors que l'esprit resta bloquer dans sa position et trembla.

''J'entends… Une belle voix… Résonner dans ma tête…'' Fit l'esprit, tandis que des moments de la vie de Lucy défila dans sa tête.

''_Ce sont des nakamas très chers pour moi…'' ''JE NE LAISSERAIS JAMAIS L'UN DE MES NAKAMAS MOURIR SI JE PEUX LE SAUVER D'UNE QUELCONQUE MANIÈRE ! ET TANT PIS SI JE DOIS EN MOURIR !'' ''Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas de moi, Aquarius-san. Je comprends…'' _Entendit l'esprit, alors qu'il commença à pleurer.

''Une fois que tout sera réglé, et si on arrive à ramener Lucy à la raison, je te promet que je lui donnerai vos clés. Sinon, je vous donnerai à un constellationniste qui traite bien ses esprits.'' Déclara Erza.

''GEMINI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?! TUE-LÀ !'' S'écria la mage noire, l'esprit tremblant de plus en plus et pleurant encore plus intensément.

''Je ne peux pas…'' Commença l'esprit avec une voix résonante et ayant deux tonalités différentes. ''Erza a raison… Lucy nous aimes du plus profond de son cœur… Nous, les esprits stellaires…'' Fit-il, au choc de la constellationniste noire.

''GEMINI ! TU N'ES RIEN D'AUTRE QU'UN SIMPLE DÉCHET !'' S'écria-t-elle, alors que la rousse libéra son emprise sur Caelum et s'élança sur la mage d'Oracion Seis, libérant l'esprit qui s'écroula sur ses jambes, lâchant son épée.

''LES ESPRITS NE SONT PAS DES DÉCHETS !'' S'écria la mage en armure en attaquant Angel de front, cette dernière ne pouvant esquiver l'attaque et se recevant deux coups d'épée au ventre, l'ouvrant un peu à cet endroit et la faisant voler en arrière et tomber à l'eau. ''Tu n'as aucun droit de t'appeler constellationniste.'' Rajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers la mage vaincu et s'ex-quipant de son armure normale tout en faisant disparaître ses épées, avant de se diriger vers cette dernière et de prendre ses clés, pour ensuite se diriger vers l'esprit qui pleurait encore et poser une main sur son épaule. ''C'est bon. Votre cauchemar est fini maintenant. Vous êtes libérés de ses contrats.'' Fit-elle en souriant, alors que l'esprit, qui était encore sous l'apparence de Lucy, se retourna vers elle, pleurant de réconfort et de joie.

''Arigatô… Erza…'' Fit la démone, avant de disparaître en poussières étoilés.

''Je vous promets de vous offrir un bon Maître, les gars…'' Déclara-t-elle aux dernières poussières de Gemini avec un sourire chaleureux.

''… Arigatô…'' Fit Hibiki en s'adossant aux racines d'un arbre, attirant l'attention de la mage de rang S. ''J'ai failli sombrer dans les Ténèbres à cause des propos d'Angel. Mais ton amour pour les esprits m'a enveloppé dans tellement de Lumière… Je t'en dois une, Erza-san…'' Sourit-il, alors que la mage en armure s'avança vers le radeau et enleva Natsu du véhicule, le déposant près du mage de Blue Pegasus. ''Mais votre Lucy est vraiment une démone ?'' Demanda-t-il, la rousse mettant sa main sur l'anneau de clés des esprits.

''Aye… Une démone au cœur d'or…'' Commença-t-elle en souriant d'un air très légèrement nostalgique et heureux. ''Elle était constellationniste à notre guilde, et elle n'a jamais voulu forcer ses esprits à l'avoir comme Maîtresse. Elle les appelait toujours ses nakamas et elle sa battait toujours à leur côté, non derrière eux. Et elle promettait toujours de leur trouver un bon Maître, si l'esprit ne voulait pas d'elle à cause de ses origines démoniaques.'' Expliqua-t-elle.

''Je vois… Elle s'est souvent fait rejeter, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il, l'écarlate s'apprêtant à répondre tandis qu'un grand bruit se fit entendre dans l'eau. La mage de rang S se retourna de suite pour voir Angel la regardait en souriant d'un air fou, pointant Caelum vers les mages de l'Alliance. « MERDE… ! JE NE PEUX PAS BOUGER AVEC CES BLESSURES ! » S'écria-t-il mentalement.

''Je ne… Serais… Pas vaincue… Oracion Seis… Ne perds… Jamais…'' Déclara-t-elle en haletant et en souriant d'un air fou, la chevalière fonçant vers elle une épée en main tandis que la mage noire pointant l'esprit vers l'autre mage. ''ET JE COMMENCERAIS PAR VOUS TUEZ !'' S'écria-t-elle, alors que l'esprit disparu. ''CAELUM ! ESPÈCE DE TRAÎTRE !'' S'écria-t-elle, tandis qu'Erza la trancha à la verticale, la faisant voler une nouvelle fois en arrière et crier de douleur. « Ma prière… Était de m'éteindre dans le ciel… Comme un ange… » Pensa-t-elle, se rappelant des différents moments où elle avait vu voler librement les oiseaux à l'époque où elle travaillait en tant qu'esclave à la Tour du Paradis. ''POURQUOI JE TOMBE DANS L'EAU ALORS ?!'' S'écria-t-elle en tombant une nouvelle fois dans l'eau du fleuve sur le dos, ne pouvant cette fois plus bouger.

''Cette fois, reste coucher.'' Ordonna Erza, avant de soulever Natsu et Hibiki et de les aider à marcher, bloquant Happy sous le bras du rose.

''Ç… Ça bouge…'' Fit le rose.

''TU N'ES PAS SUR UN VÉHICULE !'' S'écria Hibiki.

''Natsu… La ferme…'' Fit simplement Erza.

* * *

Encore une marque qui disparaît ? Sur le côté droit du visage ?

N… Non…

''I… Impossible…'' Fit Brain en mettant sa main sur la marque qui disparaissait peu à peu, perdant un peu l'équilibre et s'appuyant sur un arbre pour s'aider à rester debout. ''Angel aussi… ?'' Se demanda-t-il, alors qu'il grinça des dents quand la marque disparu complètement. ''Je ne laisserais pas ta mort être vain…'' Fit-il, avant de lever la tête vers la colonne de Lumière Noire. ''JE DÉTRUIRAIS LA LUMIÈRE SANS DÉLAI !'' S'écria-t-il.

* * *

''Je ne suis pas morte…'' Fit Angel d'un air blasé, flottant sur l'eau du fleuve et ayant d'une certaine manière entendu ce qu'avait dit Brain.

* * *

''Lucy…'' Fit Jellal en courant vers la colonne de Lumière Noire, les ombres de son visage lui donnant un air sombre, avant qu'elle ne se mette à repenser aux moments où elle allait tuer Erza et où elle était le Maître du R-System. ''Je vais te rembourser correctement pour m'avoir empêché d'accomplir mes desseins, Lucy…'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant, les ombres de son visage lui donnant une nouvelle fois un air sombre.

* * *

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria Jura en regardant Hoteye d'un air choqué, se dirigeant avec lui vers la source de la colonne de lumière. ''NIRVANA EST UNE FORME DE MAGIE CAPABLE DE CHANGER LA PERSONNALITÉ DES GENS ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

''En effet, n'est-ce pas.'' Répondit le mage noir en souriant. ''Et la première étape… Disons plutôt, cette colonne de Lumière Noire juste devant nous, permet de forcer l'inversement d'alignement entre ceux qui sont pris entre le « bien » et le « mal ».'' Expliqua-t-il.

''C'est pour ça que Jellal-dono et les conseillers ont gardé cette magie secret…'' Se fit faiblement le mage saint. ''Je suppose que tu étais pris entre le bien et le mal alors…'' Fit-il en regardant le mage d'Oracion Seis.

''J'ai assurément pensé que ce que je faisais était mal… Même si c'était pour le bien de l'argent.'' Répondit-il en gardant son sourire et avec un ton enjoué.

''Tu as l'air étrangement content de toi, en y repensant…'' Commenta Jura d'un air blasé.

''C'était pour mon frère ! J'avais besoin de cet argent pour rechercher mon frère perdu, n'est-ce pas !'' S'expliqua l'ex-mage noir en souriant, sous le regard souriant du mage de Lamia Scale. ''Quand je te regarde, tu me rappelles beaucoup de bon souvenir que j'ai passé avec lui.'' Fit-il.

''Ne me dis pas… Que je ressemble à ton frère… ? Ou bien… Hahaha…'' Fit le mage saint d'un air amusé.

''Tu ressembles exactement… Aux patates que je mangeais avec mon frère, n'est-ce pas.'' Déclara Hoteye en souriant.

''TÊTE DE PATATE ?!'' S'écria le mage saint d'un air choqué.

''Toutefois, nous devons faire attention en nous dirigeant vers cette colonne de lumière.'' Commença Hoteye d'un air sérieux, attirant l'attention du mage de Lamia Scale. ''Si le Nirvana a été activé, cela signifie que cette démone dont je te parlais l'a activé. Cette démone est la fille d'une dieu-démone. Il ne faudra pas la prendre à la légère.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Je vois… Effectivement, il faut faire attention avec elle…'' Commenta Jura.

''MAINTENANT, DÉPÊCHONS-NOUS D'ARRÊTER BRAIN ET LES AUTRES AU NOM DE L'AMOUR !'' S'écria Hoteye.

''O-OY… !'' S'écria le mage saint.

* * *

I… Impossible…

C… Comment… Pourquoi…

Quelle est la magie de ce type… ?

''Cela fait maintenant deux.'' Déclara Midnight en regardant le corps de Ren tombé sur le côté au sol, ce dernier ayant de nombreuses coupures et ses vêtements étant en très mauvais état. ''Comme c'est ennuyeux… N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un de puissant ?'' Demanda-t-il.

* * *

''Peut-être… Que je n'aurais pas du venir au final…'' Commenta Wendy, assise en hauteur sur une tour de roche naturel avec Charuru, regardant le coucher de soleil avec tristesse.

''Encore en train de dire des choses pareilles ? Honnêtement…'' Fit la chatte blanche, bras croisé.

'Mais…''

''Si tu continues de penser comme ça, tu pourrais te perdre dans les Ténèbres tu sais.'' Rappela la chatte blanche.

''À la fin… On s'est enfuies en abandonnant Erza-san et les autres, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la dragon slayer.

''On pouvait difficilement faire quelque chose.'' Déclara Charuru.

''Ahh… Je suis vraiment…'' Commença la mage de Cait Shelter.

''Mais si tu n'avais pas été là, Erza serait morte maintenant.'' Rappela-t-elle, la jeune mage regardant ses pieds d'un air triste. ''Mais nous n'avons pas pu trouver le Nirvana…''

''Oh, je ne savais pas ça…'' Fit la jeune mage.

''Wendy… Cette démone… C'était vraiment la fille d'Eternal Majin ?'' Demanda Charuru d'un air interrogateur.

''Je ne sais pas…'' Répondit-elle. ''Brain m'a dit qu'elle était la fille d'Eternal Majin… Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai…'' Avoua-t-elle.

''… Au moins, tu as soigné une membre de Fairy Tail… Même si elle a réveillé le Nirvana…'' Positiva Charuru.

''Dis… Tu crois qu'elle est comme Eternal Majin ?'' Demanda Wendy en se retournant vers la chatte blanche avec un sourire content.

« Vous m'entendez ? » Fit la voix de Jellal dans la tête des deux envoyées de Cait Shelter.

''Jellal ?'' Demandèrent-elles.

« Jellal-dono ? » Fit la voix de Jura. « Que se passe-t-il ? Es-tu arrivée à la source de cette Lumière Noire ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas très loin de la source. » Répondit-elle.

« Faîtes attention. Hoteye m'a confirmé qu'une démone à ressusciter le Nirvana… » Fit la voix de Jura.

* * *

''Hoteye ? Comment ça ?'' Demanda l'ex-conseillère d'un air surpris, étant à près de deux cents mètres de la base de la colonne de Lumière Noire.

« Le Nirvana a changé sa personnalité. » Répondit le mage saint.

« QUOI ?! » S'écrièrent de surprise et de choc Natsu, Sherry et les deux mages de glace.

''Je vois…'' Fit l'ex-conseillère, avant de se concentrer un peu. ''Hoteye, m'entends-tu ?'' Fit-elle.

« Aye, Jellal-sama, n'est-ce pas. » Fit la voix de l'ex-mage noir d'un air enjoué.

« O-Oy… Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » Demanda Lyon.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, n'est-ce pas. » Commença Hoteye. « J'ai ouvert les yeux sur mes erreurs maintenant. J'ai abandonné ma quête de richesse au nom de l'Amour, n'est-ce pas. »

« L'Amour est l'arme la plus forte qui existe. » Fit la voix de Sherry d'un air enjoué.

« Aye. L'Amour est plus fort que tout. » Reprit Hoteye.

« Et l'Amour est présent partout dans ce Monde. » Fit la mage de Lamia Scale, l'ex-maîtresse du R-System commençant à grincer des dents.

« L'Amour nous permettra de vaincre Oracion Seis. » Fit l'ex-mage noir.

''OY ! ASSEZ AVEC CET AMOUR !'' S'écrièrent les autres mages de l'Alliance.

« Comme je le disais, Jellal-dono, faîtes attention. Cette démone est la fille d'une dieu-démone, et il se pourrait qu'elle se soit débarrassée de Lucy. » Fit-il, alors que des bruits gêné se firent entendre par les autres mages de l'Alliance, sauf Eve, Ren et Ichiya. « Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Cette démone… En réalité… » Commença la voix de Lyon.

''Cette démone est Lucy.'' Reprit la criminelle, alors que ceux qui ne savaient pas cette information émirent un bruit de surprise.

« … Je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez ou non, mais dans tous les cas Jellal-sama, il s'agit certainement d'une ennemie maintenant. Vous devrez faire attention avec elle. » Fit la voix d'Hoteye.

''Il y a certainement une explication à ses actions.'' Fit Jellal en regardant de sa cachette la constellationniste démoniaque, cette dernière regardant la colonne sans bouger.

« Elle a toujours été quelqu'un de bon et de généreuse… » Reprit Happy.

''Et elle m'a stoppé dans ma folie, me pardonnant même malgré mes nombreux crimes et sauvant ma vie…'' Ajouta l'ex-Maîtresse de la Tour du Paradis.

« C'est elle-même qui m'a montré que les choses n'étaient peut-être pas ce qu'elles sont en ce qui concernait Jellal… » Rajouta Erza.

« Je vois… » Firent le mage saint et l'ex-mage noir.

''Il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'elle ait fait ça. Et si elle a sombré elle aussi dans la folie, alors je l'arrêterais. Comme elle l'a fait pour moi.'' Fit l'ex-conseillère. ''Je vais aller la voir et parler avec elle, et je ferais en sorte que vous puissiez écouter la conversation. Si je ne peux pas la raisonner, je l'arrêterais dans sa folie.'' Déclara-t-elle.

« … J'espère qu'elle n'est pas devenue méchante… » Avoua Wendy.

« Wendy… » Appela Happy, l'ex-mage sainte commençant à sortir de sa cachette. « Qui est Eternal Majin ? » Demanda-t-il, la criminelle se recachant une nouvelle fois à sa cachette en entendant cette question.

''Eternal Majin ? Qui est-ce ? Et où avez-vous entendu ce nom ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt et interrogation.

« … Selon Brain, il s'agit de la mère de Lucy-san… » Commença la jeune fille, les mages de Fairy Tail, sauf Happy, émettant un petit bruit de surprise. « C'est une histoire que le Maître me racontait quand j'avais 6 ans… J'avais peur des démons à l'époque, et je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de ça… » Commença-t-elle.

« Lorsque le Maître a appris cela, il a commencé à nous parler de l'histoire d'une démone au cœur d'or, défendant un peuple de nomades contre plusieurs choses qui les menaçaient et finissant par vivre avec eux. Cette démone s'appelait Eternal Majin. » Reprit Charuru.

« Au début, quand le Maître m'avait parlé de cette démone, j'avais peur d'elle. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il me racontait cette histoire, je commençais à l'apprécier, et à l'aimer… Et elle est devenue mon héroïne favorite… » Fit la mage de Cait Shelter d'une voix heureuse et légèrement rêveur.

''La mère de Lucy, huh…'' Fit Jellal en souriant. ''Je pense que je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle a toujours été aussi gentille.'' Déclara-t-elle.

« Mais… Selon Brain, Eternal Majin serait morte tuée par des humains… Et il pense que Lucy-san voudrait se venger. » Fit Wendy avec un peu d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

« Des humains l'auraient tuée… ? » Demanda Sherry d'un air déçu et un peu surprise.

« Sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait d'une démone… Même aujourd'hui, peu d'humains apprécient la présence de ces êtres… » Déclara Hibiki.

« … ''Soupir'' … Si c'est vrai, alors ce n'est pas étonnant que Lucy avait peur de nous révéler qu'elle est un être démoniaque… » Commenta Erza.

« Mais Lucy ne voudrait peut-être pas se venger aussi… » Commença Gray, intéressant les mages de la Lumière. « Après tout, elle devait savoir qui avaient tué sa mère. Or, elle espère qu'humains et démons puissent vivre en harmonie ensemble. » Proposa-t-il.

''C'est une possibilité…'' Fit Jellal, avant de sortir la tête de sa cachette, observant une nouvelle fois la démone regardait la colonne de Lumière Noire sans agir. ''Je vais aller la voir maintenant. Nous saurons pourquoi elle a fait ça…'' Déclara-t-elle, sortant de sa cachette et s'avançant vers la blonde.

« Jellal-dono, nous ne connaissons pas son but. Je ne connais pas Lucy-dono, mais je crois qu'elle était quelqu'un de bon. Cependant, il ne faut pas oublier de l'envisager comme une ennemie maintenant. Faîtes attention à vous. » Déclara Jura avec attention, alors que l'être démoniaque se retourna vers la criminelle.

« Aye. Je le sais, Jura. » Répondit mentalement l'ex-Maîtresse du R-System, avant de s'arrêter à trois mètres de la démone, les deux personnes se faisant face et se regardant sans rien dire alors que Cobra ressortit la tête d'une nouvelle cachette.

« Merde… Jellal étant ici, il faut que je fasse encore plus attention maintenant. Et en plus, Erza aurait été soignée. Fait chier ! Et il ne faut surtout pas que Jellal emmène cette démone tant que le Nirvana n'est pas entièrement activé ! » S'écria mentalement le mage noir.

''… Lucy…'' Appela Jellal d'un air sérieux mais doux.

''… Erza…'' Répondit simplement la démone d'un air étrange.

''Désolée, mais elle n'est pas là.'' Répondit la bleue.

''Je vois…'' Fit la mage des clés d'un air déçu et absent, sous le regard interrogateur de l'ex-conseillère.

''Lucy… ?'' Appela-t-elle.

''Erza… Er…Za…'' Répéta l'être démoniaque en tremblant, sous le regard interrogateur de Jellal. ''C'est la seule chose dont je me souviens.'' Fit-elle, surprenant les mages de l'Alliance et les deux mages noirs.

* * *

''E… Elle ne se souvient que de moi… ?'' Se demanda la rousse, rougissant fortement.

* * *

''S'il te plaît, peux-tu me dire qui je suis ? Peux-tu me dire pourquoi j'ai été scellée ?'' Demanda Lucy en tenant sa tête avant de la relever, montrant un visage au bord des larmes alors que la criminelle la regarda d'un air choqué. ''S'il te plaît, dis-moi qui est Erza…'' Fit-elle, la bleue la regardant quelques fractions de secondes sans faire un geste ou dire une parole.

« Cette démone a perdu la mémoire !? » S'écria mentalement Cobra derrière sa cachette, son visage montrant sa surprise.

''Lucy…'' Fit l'ex-mage sainte en avançant d'un pas.

''NE M'APPROCHE PAS !'' S'écria la constellationniste en lançant un rayon engouffrant l'ex-mage sainte, levant un large écran de fumée alors que cette émit un cri de douleur.

« JELLAL ! » S'écrièrent les autres mages de l'Alliance avec inquiétude.

''Ç… Ça fait mal…'' Fit la criminelle en sortant de la fumée et en tenant ses côtes, avant de relever la tête et de regarder la démone en souriant. ''Mais… Tu es plus faible qu'avant…'' Déclara-t-elle.

''NE M'APPROCHE PAS !'' S'écria de nouveau l'être démoniaque, reculant d'un pas et s'apprêtant à réattaquer l'ex-conseillère.

''Je ne te veux pas de mal.'' Déclara-t-elle, la blonde stoppant son attaque mais gardant sa position, prête à attaquer à tout moment. ''Je connais Erza. C'est une personne… Très chère pour moi…'' Avoua-t-elle, ses joues rosissant un peu.

« Jellal… » Retentit la voix d'Erza.

« Les gars, dîtes-moi ce que vous savez sur Lucy. » Demanda mentalement Jellal, avant que Gray ne commence à dire ce qu'il savait sur la susnommée alors que la bleue retira peu à peu sa main de ses côtes. ''Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas été scellée pour un quelconque crime, et que tu t'appelles Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, fille adoptive de Jude et Layla Heartfilia. Tu es constellationniste et tu as rejoint Fairy Tail il y a près de cinq mois, mais tu ne leur as jamais dit que tu es une démone. Cependant, ton équipe l'a appris lors d'une mission que l'un des membres avait volé, et vous l'avez gardé entre vous comme un secret depuis. Tu m'as ensuite affrontée et arrêtée dans ma folie à la Tour du Paradis, il y a près de deux mois, et tu t'es sacrifiée pour nous sauver. Puis tu as disparu, jusqu'aujourd'hui.'' Expliqua-t-elle, la blonde ayant baissé son bras et tremblant un peu.

''J… J'ai fait ça… ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air triste. ''J'ai réellement… Abandonnée et mentie à mes nakamas, et caché ma véritable identité… ?'' Demanda-t-elle, surprenant la mage en face d'elle.

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Lucy.'' Fit la criminelle en souriant d'un air réconfortant, faisant relever la tête de la démone. ''Tu avais disparue suite à l'effondrement de la Tour du Paradis. Et puis… Disons que la peur t'empêchait de révéler ta vraie identité.'' Déclara-t-elle en s'approchant de l'être démoniaque tout en gardant son sourire avant de le perdre en arrivant à son niveau. ''Cependant, je voudrais savoir. Pourquoi as-tu réveillé le Nirvana ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux, à la surprise de la démone alors qu'elle se retourna vers la colonne de lumière.

''… Quand j'étais inconsciente, j'entendais des voix discutaient entre eux…'' Commença-t-elle, piquant l'attention de Jellal. ''Je les entendais mal, mais j'avais reconnu parmi ces voix celui d'un homme et d'une jeune fille…'' Rajouta-t-elle, alors que Wendy émit un petit bruit de surprise. ''Ils parlaient d'« Eternal Majin » et d'une magie appelait appeler Nirvana… Et après que je me sois réveillée, je me suis rappelée de sa localisation…'' Fit-elle avec sérieux.

''Hm ? Tu t'es souvenue de sa localisation ? Est-ce que tu t'es souvenue de ses effets ?'' Demanda la criminelle.

''Non…'' Répondit la démone, surprenant tous les mages qui l'écoutaient.

''Alors pourquoi as-tu réveillé le Nirvana ?'' Redemanda l'ex-Maîtresse de la Tour du Paradis.

''… Après mon réveil, j'avais vu un homme frappé une jeune fille…'' Commença-t-elle, surprenant un peu les mages de l'Alliance. ''En les entendant parler, j'avais reconnu les voix que j'entendais quand j'étais inconsciente… Et je me suis dit… Qui si cet homme était capable de frapper une jeune fille pour avoir ce Nirvana, alors il serait capable de tout…'' Expliqua-t-elle, au choc de tous alors qu'elle se retourna vers la bleue. ''Je voulais donc lui donner ce Nirvana qu'il voulait tant, pour l'empêcher de refrapper cette petite fille…'' Finit-elle.

« Elle a réveillé une magie qu'elle ne se rappelait pas… » Commença Sherry d'une voix choquée.

« Uniquement pour me protéger… ? » Finit la jeune mage, tout aussi choquée.

''… Tu es toujours restée aussi gentille, Lucy…'' Fit Jellal en souriant et en la regardant, sous le regard interrogateur de la susnommée.

''Tch… Tu parles…'' Fit Cobra en s'avançant vers les deux mages, main dans les poches alors que l'ex-conseillère et la démone se retournèrent vers lui. ''Cette fille est une menteuse, démone. Elle a tué de nombreux innocents et a détruit le Conseil, et les a forcé à tirer l'Etherion qui t'a rendu amnésique.'' Déclara-t-il, au choc de la blonde.

''Cobra…'' Fit Jellal en grinçant des dents.

''En plus, elle te cache des choses.'' Reprit-il, surprenant les deux mages. ''En ce moment même, elle discute par télépathie avec Erza, et lui a fait écouter votre conversation à elle et à d'autres personnes.'' Déclara-t-il.

''C… Comment tu…'' Commença l'être démoniaque.

''Je peux les entendre discuter…'' Sourit-il d'un air mauvais, alors que la démone se retourna vers Jellal, cette dernière continuant de regarder le mage noir d'un air menaçant. ''En plus, je suppose que tu ne sais pas à quoi sert le Nirvana, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit-il en souriant d'un air encore plus mauvais, au choc des deux mages.

''N… Non…'' Répondit la démone.

''Hmph… C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Vois-tu, tu viens de réveiller et de nous donner une arme capable de changer la personnalité des gens.'' Déclara-t-il, alors qu'une Tour commença à sortir du sol.

''Changé la personnalité des gens ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque, tremblant un peu.

''Lucy…'' Appela doucement Jellal avec inquiétude en se retournant vers elle.

''En d'autres mots, tu viens de nous donner la possibilité de détruire le Conseil et de forcer les gens à s'entretuer et à se déclarer la guerre.'' Sourit Cobra, au choc de la démone.

''Oh non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…'' Fit-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

''Lucy.'' Appela Jellal d'une voix plus forte, regardant du coin de l'œil le mage noir sourire jusqu'aux oreilles d'un air mauvais.

''Je viens de donner une arme dangereuse… Je viens de détruire ce pays… Tout est de ma faute…'' Fit la démone d'un air sombre, à l'inquiétude des mages de l'Alliance.

« JELLAL, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! » S'écria Natsu.

''Désolée Lucy !'' S'écria la criminelle avant de donner un coup de poing dans le ventre de la susnommée, cette dernière écarquillant les yeux avant de tomber inconsciente dans les bras de la criminelle. ''Je n'avais pas le choix, désolée…'' S'excusa-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers le mage noir.

« Vous n'aviez pas le choix, Jellal-sama. Mieux valait l'assommer que la laisser sombrer dans les Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas. » Fit la voix de Hoteye.

''Tch… Tu n'es pas marrant, Jellal.'' Déclara-t-il. ''Et toi, Hoteye, aurais-tu été touché par le Nirvana ?'' Demanda-t-il.

« Le Nirvana m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux, Cobra. Et au nom de l'Amour, je vous vaincrais toi et les autres membres. » Répondit l'ex-mage noir dans la tête de Jellal.

''Hmph, nous verrons…'' Fit l'homme au serpent, regardant la femme devant elle avec un large sourire. ''En attendant, cette idiote démoniaque vient de nous offrir le Nirvana.'' Sourit-il.

''Ahahah… Pauvre idiot…'' Fit Jellal en souriant avec victoire, sous le regard interrogateur de Cobra. ''Je me suis assurée de détruire le Nirvana avant son activation. En se détruisant de lui-même.'' Déclara-t-elle, alors que le sceau d'autodestruction apparut sur la Tour. ''Et seule moi connais le code.'' Rajouta-t-elle.

''SALOPE ! QU'AS-TU FAIT ?!'' S'écria Cobra de colère, avant de courir vers le sceau. ''PUTAIN !'' S'écria-t-il en tentant plusieurs codes pour annuler l'autodestruction, tandis que le sceau s'étendit de plus en plus. ''MERDE ! LE NIRVANA VA ÊTRE DÉTRUIT À TOUT MOMENT !'' S'écria-t-il de panique. ''JELLAL ! ESPÈCE DE… DIS-MOI LE CODE !'' S'écria-t-il en se retournant vers la susnommée, qui répondit par un simple sourire.

''Je ne vous laisserais jamais le Nirvana.'' Sourit l'ex-conseillère.

''ESPÈCE DE… SALE…'' Commença-t-il.

''Quel est tout ce bruit ?'' Demanda Brain en s'approchant des mages, ces derniers se retournant vers lui. ''Un sort d'autodestruction, huh ?'' Fit-il calmement en continuant d'avancer.

''Brain…'' Firent Jellal et Cobra en même temps, la première avec de l'acide dans les paroles.

''JELLAL A LANCÉ CE SORT ! C'EST MAUVAIS ! SI NOUS NE FAISONS RIEN, NIRVANA VA ÊTRE DÉTRUIT !'' S'écria l'homme au serpent, le Maître de la guilde Noire souriant de toutes ses dents.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, Cobra. Tu devrais savoir pourquoi mon nom de code est Brain, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il en s'avançant, la criminelle regardant le Maître Noir la dépassé en souriant avec victoire. ''J'ai travaillé à un département de recherche, une fois. Et j'ai crée nombres de types de magie durant mon travail à cet endroit, en usant de mes connaissances.'' Fit-il en souriant d'un air mauvais. ''Tu n'aurais pas oublié qui t'as appris ce sort, Jellal ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Fais chier…'' Jura-t-elle en regardant ailleurs, à l'interrogation des autres mages de l'Alliance.

''C'est exact : moi. Et pour ce sort, je n'ai pas besoin du code d'annulation pour le détruire.'' Fit-il en brisant le sort d'autodestruction, à l'émerveillement de Cobra et au choc des mages de la Lumière. ''Oui, je peux annuler ce sort très facilement, Jellal.'' Rappela-t-il en souriant, alors que la susnommée serra les dents en regardant le mage noir avec colère. ''Mais pourquoi cette démone se trouve dans tes bras ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air curieux.

''Cette idiote démoniaque ne se souviens plus de rien d'autre que d'Erza. Elle, et aussi qui serait certaines personnes dont elle ne voit que leur visage.'' Fit l'homme au serpent, attirant l'attention des mages de la Lumière.

''Je vois…'' Sourit Brain, tremblant un peu. ''FUHAHAHA ! C'EST PITOYABLE, LUCY ! JE PRENDRAIS LE NIRVANA ALORS !'' S'écria-t-il en riant à plein poumon.

''On vous en empêchera !'' S'écria Jellal.

''VOUS N'Y ARRIVEREZ PAS ! RÉVEILLE-TOI, NIRVANA !'' S'écria le Maître d'Oracion Seis, alors que le sol commençant à se briser de plus en plus et à s'envoler vers le ciel, l'ex-conseillère serrant Lucy contre elle pour la protéger. ''APPARAIS !''' S'écria-t-il, lui et l'autre mage noir ne semblant pas être touchés par les effets de soulèvement du sol.

''OOOOH ! JE PEUX L'ENTENDRE ! NOTRE FUTUR ! CE SON PRODUIT QUAND LA LUMIÈRE S'EFFONDRE !'' S'écria Cobra de joie, tandis que des pattes de pierres géantes sortirent du sol des bois.

* * *

''C'EST LE NIRVANA ÇA ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu d'un air surpris.

''ÇA VIENS DE PARTOUT !'' Ajouta Happy.

* * *

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!'' S'écria Ichiya d'un air inquiet, effrayé et surpris, alors que les mages noirs qui le transportaient s'enfuirent de frayeur.

« I… ICHIYA-SAMA ! » S'écrièrent les Trimens en chœur.

« … J'ai vraiment plus envie de rien dire… » Fit Gray d'une voix extrêmement blasée.

* * *

''ATTENTION !'' S'écria Charuru, s'envolant en transportant Wendy pour la sauver d'une des pattes géantes, alors qu'une énorme ville sur un support en pierre géant, accompagné de sept jambes géantes, sortit du sol.

* * *

''ENFIN ! ENFIN MIEN ! L'ARME LA PLUS PUISSANTE FACE À LA LUMIÈRE ! SUPER REVERSAL MAGIC, NIRVANA ! LES ARMES SURPUISSANTES DE CES GUILDES RÉGULIÈRES, LEUR CONFIANCE ET LEUR UNITÉ… TOUT CELA NE SERVIRA À RIEN MAINTENANT ! À PARTIR DE CE MOMENT PRÉCIS !'' S'écria Brain, se trouvant au milieu d'un cercle à l'endroit le plus haut de la ville.

* * *

''Ugh… Putain…'' Fit Jellal, portant Lucy dans l'un de ses bras et s'accrochant à l'un des rebords du Nirvana de l'autre main. ''Lucy…'' Fit-elle en regardant la susnommée dans ses bras, avant de remonter sur le rebord et de sans éloigner pour déposer la blonde en sécurité. ''Je suis désolée… Je n'ai pas pu les empêcher d'avoir le Nirvana.'' S'excusa-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » Fit la voix d'Erza, alors que l'ancienne Maîtresse du R-System regarda aux pattes du Nirvana.

* * *

''NOUS N'AVONS PAS ENCORE ABANDONNER !'' ''AYE !'' Firent les mages de l'Alliance, ceux de Fairy Tail grimpant l'une des pattes à main nue, Gray en montant une autre seul.

* * *

''Allez-y, Fairy Tail…'' Commença Lyon en observant son condisciple, s'appuyant sur Sherry.

''Vous pouvez les arrêter.'' Compléta la mage aux poupées en regardant Gray, s'appuyant elle aussi sur Lyon.

* * *

''Lyon-kun, Sherry-san, Ren, Eve, pourriez-vous venir avec moi s'il vous plaît ?'' Demanda Hibiki.

« Aye… Mais pourquoi veux-tu de notre aide ? » Demanda Lyon d'une voix interrogateur.

''Nous allons aider les autres à notre manière…'' Fit-il. ''Jellal-san, économise ta magie et coupe la télépathie avec nous.'' Demanda-t-il.

« Ok… Mais n'hésite pas à nous contacter avec ta magie, Hibiki. » Fit l'ex-conseillère.

« Avant que tu ne coupes la télépathie… Ugh… » Commença Eve.

« Faîtes attention à Midnight… Il utilise une magie bizarre… » Compléta Ren.

« Je m'occuperais de lui, n'est-ce pas ! » Fit la voix d'Hoteye.

* * *

''Charuru, allons-y !'' S'écria Wendy, volant vers le « corps » du Nirvana avec l'aide de la susnommée.

* * *

''JURA-SAN, ACCROCHE-TOI !'' ''AYE !'' Firent l'ex-mage noir et le mage saint, grimpant une autre patte.

* * *

« NOUS SERONS TOUJOURS CONNECTÉS GRÂCE À L'ESPOIR ! » S'écria la voix de la chevalière.

« AYE ! » Firent les autres mages de l'Alliance.

''Aye… Je le sais, mages de la Lumière…'' Sourit Jellal d'un air rassuré et chaleureux, avant de se retourner vers la blonde et de la regarder d'un air tendre. « Lucy… Tu seras bientôt réunie avec Erza. Avec l'élue de ton cœur… » Fit-elle en souriant tendrement, repensant à la révélation que lui avait dit le mage de glace de Fairy Tail, et de son combat face à l'être démoniaque à la Tour du Paradis, ainsi qu'aux mots que cette dernière et ses esprits lui avait dit.

* * *

Et oui, les choses se passent différemment que vous ne l'aviez pensé (et j'en suis vraiment fier d'ailleurs).

Cet arc devrait être fini d'ici trois chapitres maximum.

N'oubliez de poster un commentaire.

Sur ce, à la prochaine =D.


	32. Oracion Seis, partie IV

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Désolé du retard, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (manque d'envie, flemme, etc.)

Mais voici le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture :).

* * *

**Oracion Seis, partie IV :**

**Nom : Charuru.**

**Âge : 6 ans.**

**Magie : Aera.**

**Aime : Le Darjeeling Tea.**

**Déteste : Les matous.**

**Description : Une chatte parlant de Cait Shelter. Contrairement à Happy, elle porte des vêtements. Elle insiste sur le fait qu'elle surveiller Wendy, mais beaucoup pensent qu'il s'agit en réalité de son animal. Sa magie, Wing, est principalement identique à la magie d'Happy, mais la connexion qui lie ces deux chats est plutôt inconnue. Et elle ne semble pas non plus porté Happy dans son cœur, n'est-ce pas… ?**

**Informations : « Les hommes doivent avoir une stature ! Et les poissons doivent être frais ! Est-ce bien clair ?! »**

* * *

''Hum… Huh… Où je… OH LES GAMINS ! OÙ SONT-ILS PARTIS ?!'' S'écria Ichiya, coincé en haut d'un immeuble de la ville du Nirvana, encore ligoté au bâton. ''QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LÀ ?! JELLAL-SAN !'' S'écria-t-il, avant de crier quand les pattes se mirent à bouger, faisant avancer le Nirvana.

* * *

''Burp…'' Fit Natsu en devenant vert et en gonflant ses joues.

''Ah ! C'est un véhicule !'' Fit remarquer Happy.

''Natsu, essaye de te retenir !'' Ordonna Erza, alors que le rose glissa et tomba de la patte. ''NATSU !'' Appela-t-elle, tandis qu'Happy s'envola et l'attrapa en plein vol.

''Arigatô, Happy.'' Fit le mage de feu.

''Tu te sens mieux avec moi maintenant ?!'' Sourit-il, avant de faire quelques loopings dans le ciel avec Natsu dans ses bras.

''OUAIP !'' S'écria-t-il, avant que le chat bleu ne vole près d'Erza.

''PROFITEZ-EN POUR ATTAQUER LE SOMMET MAINTENANT ! JE VAIS PRENDRE CET ENTRÉE !'' S'écria-t-elle en pointant un trou à l'articulation de la patte.

''OK !'' S'écrièrent-ils en s'envolant vers le point le plus haut de la ville.

* * *

''ENFIN ! ON L'A FAIT, BRAIN ! NIRVANA EST ENFIN À NOUS !'' S'écria Cobra d'émerveillement et de joie. ''Super… Ceci est l'héritage des anciens… C'est fantastique, Cubelios.'' Fit-il en posant une main sur une colonne de la tour.

''Regarde, Cobra. Regarde comme notre Monde est grand.'' Fit Brain en se mettant au bord de la tour, l'autre mage noir l'écoutant et le rejoignant, regardant la grandeur de la ville sous eux et le paysage défilé. ''La ville des anciens. La vraie forme du Nirvana… Devenir le Prince des Ténèbres, voilà ce que je veux. La seule chose qui me reste à faire est de la déplacer là où je le souhaite !'' Fit-il en s'écriant de joie, étendant ses bras sur les côtés.

''La déplacer… Où veux-tu la déplacer ?'' Demanda le mage au serpent.

''Vers mon but. Une guilde en particulier…'' Sourit le cerveau de la Guilde Noire.

''C'était ton but depuis le début, huh.'' Sourit l'autre mage noir.

''Je t'ai dit que je voulais changer la Lumière.'' Répondit le Maître Noir, avant de balancer son bras avec son bâton en faisant un arc de cercle, tandis que des écrans apparurent autour de lui. ''EN AVANT, HÉRITAGE DES ANCIENS ! QUE LA LUMIÈRE DEVIENNE LES TÉNÈBRES !'' S'écria-t-il en souriant avec confiance, avant de le perdre en voyant une ombre passait au-dessus de lui, ce dernier et Cobra se retournant vers le ciel pour apercevoir Natsu volait avec Happy vers eux.

''JE VOUS ARRÊTERAIS !'' S'écria-t-il de colère en attaquant Brain avec ses flammes, à la surprise de ce dernier qui tituba légèrement.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le Maître Noir, alors que le rose se retourna vers lui tandis qu'Happy s'envola plus loin et se rapprocha de la tour. Le mage de feu profita de ce passage pour lancer un Karyuu no Hokou, détruisant une grande partie de la tour. ''COBRA, OCCUPE-TOI DE LUI !'' S'écria-t-il.

''OK ! CUBELIOS !'' Appela-t-il, son serpent lançant un cri avant de s'élancer pour frapper le mage de feu.

''GHAAAA !'' ''WHAAAA !'' Firent les deux mages de Fairy Tail.

''NGH ! JE VAIS TE CRÂMER !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de feu, propulsé au loin avec Happy tandis que Cobra apparut derrière eux, avant de frapper dans leur dos. ''WHAAAA !'' Cria-t-il en faisant des roues dans le ciel à cause du coup, avant que le chat bleu n'arrive à se stabiliser. ''MERCI HAPPY !''

''PAS DE PROBLÈME !'' Répondit son compagnon, avant que lui et Natsu n'écarquillent les yeux de surprises en voyant Cobra se tenir sur Cubelios, qui avait déployé des ailes.

''QUOI ?!'' ''UN SERPENT VOLANT ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux compagnons en chœur.

''Bâtards… J'ai entendu dire que ta faiblesse était les trucs qui bougeaient… Alors comment peux-tu…'' Demanda le mage noir.

''HAPPY N'EST PAS UN TRUC !'' ''OUAIS !'' S'écrièrent les deux compagnons de Fairy Tail de colère.

''Je vois… Mais tu ne pourras pas voler éternellement. Et vu que tu ne peux pas combattre sur le Nirvana…'' Fit le mage noir.

''OK ! TOUT CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE C'EST ARRÊTÉ CE MONSTRE !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel.

''Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser faire ça. Tu ne t'approcheras pas de Brain.'' Fit Cobra, alors que le susnommé et le concerné de la phrase se regardèrent mutuellement.

''C'est celui qui contrôle tout ça… ?'' Demanda le mage de feu.

''Approche, dragon slayer.'' Fit le mage noir en le provoquant.

''Ouais… JE VAIS ÉCRASER CE TYPE !'' S'écria le dragon slayer, Happy s'envolant avec lui vers le Maître Noir alors que le serpent le frappa au ventre avec sa queue, l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin.

''Il… A prédit notre mouvement…'' Fit Happy avec surprise.

''Huh ?'' Fit Natsu.

''Je les entends… Tes mouvements…'' Sourit le mage noir d'un air supérieur, sous le regard énervé du rose. ''J'ai compris. Alors… Allons-y !'' Fit-il en souriant encore plus fort.

* * *

''Ugh… Désolée… Wendy…'' Fit Charuru en perdant de plus en plus d'altitude, lâchant la susnommée à quelques millimètres du sol avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à terre, ses ailes disparaissant et haletant pour reprendre son souffle.

''Désolée Charuru… Je t'en ai trop demandé…'' S'excusa la jeune fille.

''Non… C'est bon.'' Fit la chatte blanche en se relevant un peu. ''Alors… Que vas-tu faire maintenant qu'on est ici… ?'' Demanda-t-elle, l'autre mage de Cait Shelter baissant légèrement la tête avec un peu de tristesse en réponse. ''Tu aimerais retrouvée Jellal ou Lucy, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, tremblant un peu.

''Non ! Je veux dire… Si possible, mais… Ce que je veux faire est arrêté ceci. Il y a forcément quelque chose que je peux faire !'' Fit-elle en regardant la ville avec détermination.

''OK…'' Sourit Charuru avec tendresse, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en regardant le paysage défilé, à l'interrogation de sa camarade de guilde alors que la chatte blanche s'avança vers le rebord en tremblant.

''Quel est le problème, Charuru ?'' Demanda la jeune fille.

''N…Non…'' Fit-elle, avec de l'horreur au visage et dans la voix. ''Est-ce que… Est-ce que cette direction…'' Répéta-t-elle, tremblant de plus en plus fort et son visage et sa voix prenant un ton de plus en plus horrifiés, alors que la ville s'avança à grand pas dans une certaine direction. ''C… Cette direction… C'est… La direction de notre guilde…'' Trembla-t-elle.

''H… Huh… ?'' Fit Wendy, écarquillant les yeux et ayant un visage horrifié à l'entente de cette information.

''On se dirige vers Cait Shelter…'' Reprit la chatte blanche.

* * *

''Merde… Il se met sur notre chemin…'' Jura Natsu.

''Mais quand il s'agit du travail d'équipe, on ne peut pas perdre.'' Fit Happy.

''Kukuku…'' Rit Cobra.

''Débarrasse-toi d'eux, Cobra.'' Ordonna Brain.

''JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! CE SONT LES CASSE-CROÛTES PARFAIT POUR CUBELIOS !'' S'écria l'homme au serpent, son serpent s'élançant vers les deux compagnons de Fairy Tail et les frappant avec sa tête tout en les envoyant au loin, Happy réussissant à se rattraper au dernier moment.

''KARYUU NO TEKKEN !'' S'écria le mage de feu, donnant un coup de poing en direction de Cobra alors que le serpent se décala pour esquiver, avant de lui donner un coup de queue au visage.

''Ne te l'ai pas dit ? Je peux entendre tes mouvements. Tes attaques ne m'atteindront pas.'' Sourit Cobra, avant que Cubelios ne réattaque le rose et l'envoie valser au loin, alors que Cobra s'élança vers le rose. ''TOMBE !'' Ordonna-t-il en tapant dans le dos du mage de feu sans frapper Happy, les faisant tomber vers le sol.

''AAAAAAAAAAH !'' S'écrièrent-ils de peur.

''HAPPY !'' Appela le fils d'Igneel.

''COMPRIS !'' Répondit-il, arrivant à se rattraper à quelques centimètres du sol et volant en rase-motte, alors que Cubelios apparut derrière lui pour attaquer. Le chat bleu et son compagnon remarquèrent sa présence et le premier s'envolant au loin pour s'enfuir, évitant de se faire manger au dernier moment.

''Happy, attends !'' Demanda le mage de feu.

''Eh ?'' Fit-il d'un air surpris mais écoutant son camarade.

''Là-bas…'' Murmura le rose en pointant un coin difficilement visible. ''Cachons-nous y, et ensuite attaquons-les par surprise !'' Proposa-t-il.

''Aye !'' Murmura le chat en souriant, avant qu'ils ne se cachent dans le coin et qu'ils attendent, alors qu'un mur opposé à la cachette commença à se briser.

''Et voilà…'' Sourit le dragon slayer de feu en murmurant, alors que le mur explosa quelques secondes après. ''NOUS VOICI !'' S'écria-t-il en sortant de sa cachette et en préparant un Karyuu no Tekken, mais ne voyant personne au niveau du trou dans le mur.

''Huh ?'' Firent les deux compagnons en même temps.

''JE PEUX VOUS ENTENDRE !'' S'écria Cobra en frappant les deux mages dans leur dos, les envoyant voler vers le mur.

* * *

''C'est quoi cet endroit ? Une ville ?'' Se demanda Gray en regardant autour de lui.

''C'est exact, la ville illusoire : Nirvana.'' Fit Hoteye en s'approchant.

''Te voir est rassurant.'' Sourit Jura, à côté de l'ex-mage noir.

''Donc, c'est vraiment ça le Nirvana…'' Fit le mage de glace en regardant aux alentours.

''Aye… C'est ici que les Nirveat ont vécu.'' Commença Hoteye, intéressant les deux autres hommes. ''Il y a quatre cents ans, plusieurs guerres éclatées à travers le Monde. Et les Nirveat, ainsi qu'Eternal Majin, qui étaient neutres, regrettés un tel Monde. Ils ont donc crée une magie capable de changé cela. Une magie capable de changé la place des Ténèbres et de la Lumière, nommée à l'image du pays : le Nirvana.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''C'est ironique… Une magie crée pour la paix connue sous le nom de Nirvana… Est maintenant utilisé à des fins diaboliques.'' Fit le mage de Fairy Tail.

''Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Peut-être que les Anciens ne pensaient pas que cela prendrait une telle tournure. Et une magie puissantes possèdent des effets puissants.'' Fit le mage saint.

''Dans tous les cas, cette ville est maintenant en train de bouger, et c'est réellement mauvais signe. Nous devons l'arrêter aussi vite que possible.'' Fit Hoteye.

''Bien sûr.'' Répondit le disciple d'Ul.

''Malheureusement, Jellal-sama doit sans doute économiser sa magie. Nous ne pouvons plus se communiquer par télépathie. Et puis, avec Cobra, il s'agit sans doute de quelque chose de plus dangereux qu'utile.'' Commença l'ex-mage noir. ''Mais Brain contrôle cette ville depuis la Chambre du Maître. Et il ne peut pas utiliser la magie en faisant ça. Nous pouvons donc en prendre l'avantage pour l'attaquer.'' Proposa-t-il.

''Tu dis qu'il « bouge », mais sais-tu où il se dirige ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''Malheureusement, non. Je ne connais pas notre destination.'' Répondit le mage repenti.

''C'est vrai, seul moi c'est ce que père pense.''

''MIDNIGHT !'' S'écrièrent les trois mages en regardant le susnommé, qui était sur le toit d'un immeuble.

''Oracion Seis…'' Fit Gray.

''Hoteye, nous aurais-tu trahi ?'' Demanda Midnight.

''NON ! J'AI COMPRIS QUE BRAIN AVAIT TORT !'' S'écria Hoteye, alors que l'autre mage noir sauta et atterrit à leur niveau.

''Est-ce que tu viens de dire que mon père avais… Tort.'' Demanda-t-il avec un regard noir tout en se relevant.

''Il a dit son père… Sérieux…'' Fit Gray en tremblant un peu.

''Le cœur des gens ne devraient pas être manipulé par la magie. Nous devons faire grandir leurs cœurs.'' Répondit Hoteye, alors que Midnight attaqua Jura et Gray avec un regard de fureur, coupant et détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui et levant aussi un large écran de fumée.

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, écrasait par Jura et Happy au fond d'un trou, derrière Hoteye.

''Hoteye-dono a ramolli le sol et nous a sauvé.'' Expliqua tranquillement le mage saint.

''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, PARTEZ VERS LA CHAMBRE DU MAÎTRE !'' Demanda l'ex mage noir. ''LA PUISSANCE DE CHAQUE MEMBRE D'ORACION SEIS S'ÉQUIVAUT ! LAISSEZ-MOI MIDNIGHT !'' S'écria-t-il, envoyant une large vague de sol ramolli vers son nouvel adversaire.

''Toi ? Contre moi ?'' Demanda Midnight en souriant, semblant être inaffecté.

''Un combat entre deux Oracion Seis ?'' Se demanda le mage de glace.

''Hoteye-dono…'' Fit Jura d'un air surpris.

''MAINTENANT ! PARTEZ !'' Ordonna-t-il, avant de se retourner en souriant. ''Aussi, mon vrai nom est Richard.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Révéler ton vrai nom à l'ennemi… Tu es vraiment déchu, Hoteye.'' Fit Midnight d'un air sombre.

* * *

''Grmm…'' Grommela Lucy, adossée contre un mur au milieu de la ville.

''Lucy…'' Appela Jellal d'un air concerné, la susnommée ouvrant un peu les yeux avant de les ouvrir d'un coup en reconnaissant l'autre mage.

''OUAAAH !'' S'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant le plus possible, à la surprise de l'autre mage.

''Lucy, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne t'en veux pas !'' Tenta de rassurer l'ex-conseillère, alors que la démone baissa les yeux et regarda ailleurs d'un air coupable et triste.

''Non… C'est ma faute, je le sais…'' Fit-elle avec tristesse, avant de se lever.

''Lucy !'' Appela la bleue.

''Je suis désolée…'' Fit simplement la blonde en partant. ''Je ne vous causerais plus d'ennui…'' Fit-elle, sous le regard attristée de l'ex-Maîtresse du R-System, qui la regarda partir en travers des rues sans faire un geste.

''Lucy…'' Appela la criminelle, la susnommée continuant sa route. ''Midnight !'' Fit-elle en se retournant vers la direction opposée, regardant un point fixe. ''Il a commencé à bouger… ? Ce n'est pas bon… Il est dangereux…'' Se fit-elle, avant de se diriger vers la direction qu'elle regardait.

* * *

''PRENDS ÇA !'' S'écria Natsu en donnant un coup de poing de feu vers Cobra, qui esquiva avec l'aide de Cubelios. ''PUTAIN ! POURQUOI JE PEUX PAS LE TOUCHER ?!'' S'écria-t-il.

''Ce type… Il pouvait nous entendre discutait malgré la télépathie tout à l'heure… Est-ce qu'il utilise une magie pour entendre nos pensées ?'' Demanda Happy en regardant le mage noir.

''C'est de la magie qui « entends », effectivement.'' Fit l'homme au serpent. ''Je peux entendre la voix de vos cœurs. C'est pour ça que je connais vos mouvements.'' Fit-il.

''C'EST VRAI ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu avec un peu d'admiration.

''Ouais.'' Sourit Cobra.

''ALORS PEUX-TU ENTENDRE ÇA ?!'' Demanda le dragon slayer de feu avec un peu d'excitation, avant de se concentrer et de regarder avec sérieux le mage noir, qui le regarda un peu avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

''P… PUTAIN ! C'EST VRAIMENT UNE TRÈS BONNE BLAGUE ! HAHAHAHA !'' S'amusa l'homme au serpent.

''ÇA MARCHE !'' S'écria Natsu d'admiration.

''NATSU, JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE T'AS DIT !'' S'écria le chat bleu.

''Plus tard Happy… Là… C'est vraiment mauvais…'' Fit le mage de feu.

''J'ai une idée…'' Fit le chat bleu, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Natsu.

''Pendant que vous pensez d'aller à droite, vous attaquerez sur la gauche.'' Révéla Cobra, au choc des deux compagnons de Fairy Tail. ''C'est inutile. Je peux entendre votre façon de pensée. Vous n'avez aucune chance de gagner.'' Sourit le mage noir.

''Espèce de…'' Jura Natsu.

''Oh ! Tu penses encore ? 3… 4… Avoir une tactique n'es pas une mauvaise idée, mais je la connais déjà.'' Fit le mage au serpent en souriant et mettant une main près de son oreille pour mieux entendre.

''C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! BORDEL !'' S'écria Natsu. ''SI C'EST COMME ÇA, ALORS JE DEVRAIS T'ATTAQUER DE FRONT !'' S'écria-t-il.

''AYE !'' Ajouta le chat bleu.

''Coup de poing droit.'' Commenta Cobra en esquivant un Karyuu no Tekken. ''Coup de pied gauche.'' Fit-il, esquivant cette fois un coup de pied enflammé. ''Coup droit direct.'' Fit-il en esquivant un coup de poing enflammé, avant de remarquer avec surprise une petite blessure au niveau de la joue tandis que le rose prépara son coup de poing gauche enflammé et le frappa au visage. ''UGH !'' Fit-il, le coup de poing créant une légère explosion. ''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-il de surprise, avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. ''GUAH !'' S'écria-t-il, le dragon slayer enchaînant les coups enflammés avec vitesse. « C'est impossible… » Se fit-il entre quelques enchaînements, le rose criant de colère en préparant un énième coup. « Ce type… Il ne pense absolument à rien ! » S'écria-t-il mentalement avec surprise.

''AAAAAAAAAAH !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en préparant un Karyuu no Tekken avec son poing droit, que le mage noir stoppa avec sa main droite.

''C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi. Je vois… Des coups pareils ne marcheront pas…'' Sourit-il, avant que son bras ne se transforme en écaille et qu'une fumée empoisonné s'échappe de sa main.

''OUCH ! ÇA FAIT MAL !'' S'écria le mage de feu en retirant sa main.

''Poison Dragon Cobra. Il est temps de devenir sérieux.'' Se représenta le dragon slayer venimeux, des écailles de dragon sur sa peau et ses ongles étant devenues des griffes.

''C… CE TYPE… NE ME DÎTES PAS…'' S'écria Natsu de choc.

''UN DRAGON SLAYER ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux mages de Fairy Tail en même temps, tous les deux aussi choqués.

''AAAAAAH !'' S'écria le mage noir, Cubelios s'élançant vers les mages de Fairy Tail alors que Cobra les attaqua avec ses griffes, les deux compagnons esquivant l'attaque de justesse avant de regarder le mage noir, qui souriait en les regardant avant qu'il n'attaque avec son pied enduit d'une fumée empoisonné.

''GUAAAAH !'' Cria le mage de feu de douleur.

''L'ATTAQUE D'UN DRAGON VENIMEUX POURRIT TOUT CE QU'IL TOUCHE ! LE DÉTRUIT COMPLÈTEMENT !'' S'écria Cobra avant d'attaquer avec son poing enduit d'une fumée empoisonné, que le rose contra avec son bras gauche enflammé, avant que ce dernier n'enchaîne quelques coups que le mage au serpent esquiva. Ce dernier contra sa dernière attaque avec un coup de pied enduit d'une fumée empoisonnée, avant d'enchaîner avec un coup de poing à la tête et d'un autre coup de pied enduit de poison. ''CUBELIOS !'' Appela-t-il, le serpent crachant une épaisse fumée empoisonnée.

''C'EST UN BROUILLARD EMPOISONNÉ !'' ''GAAAAAH !'' S'écrièrent les deux compagnons de Fairy Tail d'effroi, avant d'observer la fumée se diriger et entourer Cobra. ''Huh… ?'' Firent-ils en même temps, tandis que Cobra mangea la fumée.

''I… Il… Mange… Du poison… ?'' Demanda Happy.

''Ça n'a pas l'air sain…'' Commenta Natsu.

''Hehehe…'' Fit le mage noir, avant de gonfler sa bouche. ''Dokuryuu no…'' Commença-t-il.

''SON HURLEMMENT !'' ''MERDE !'' Firent le chat bleu et son compagnon.

''HOKOU ! (: Hurlement du dragon venimeux !)'' S'écria le mage d'Oracion Seis, lançant un épais brouillard empoisonné qui engouffra les deux mages de Fairy Tail, les faisant voler au loin.

''GUAAAAAAAAAH !'' Crièrent-ils en sortant de l'attaque, le mage de feu regardant le mage noir d'un air fatigué avant de commencer à chuter un peu.

''QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS HAPPY ?!'' S'écria le rose, observant le susnommé regardait ailleurs d'un air fatigué et fermant à moitié les yeux. ''TIENS BON ! OY !'' S'écria-t-il en battant les bras pour essayer de compenser la perte d'altitude.

''Mon corps… Ne veut pas bouger correctement…'' Déclara le chat.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je le ressens aussi…'' Fit le fils d'Igneel en tremblant un peu, fermant à moitié les yeux à cause de la douleur.

''C'EST PLUTÔT INQUIÉTANT !'' S'écria le chat bleu d'un air choqué.

''Le souffle d'un dragon venimeux disperse des virus partout dans le corps. Ils privent peu à peu les mouvements de la personne, et finalement sa vie.'' Expliqua Cobra.

''Ungh… Ngh…'' Fit le mage de feu de douleur, son visage montrant l'amenuisement de sa santé.

''Au moment où mon Hurlement t'as touché, tu avais déjà perdu ce…'' Commença le mage noir, avant de se stopper en apercevant le mage de feu voler vers lui.

''KARYUU NO YOGUKEI !'' S'écria Natsu en donnant un coup de pied enflammé vers le mage au serpent, ce dernier esquivant l'attaque de justesse.

''Je peux entendre tes mouvements.'' Sourit le dragon slayer venimeux en souriant.

''Fais chier… !'' Jura le rose.

''Malgré tout, c'est impressionnant que tu puisses bouger aussi bien après avoir été sujet à mon poison. Pas mauvais pour un dragon slayer dépassé.'' Complimenta le mage noir.

''Dépassé… ?!'' Demanda le mage de feu avec un peu de colère.

''Je suis un dragon slayer de la nouvelle génération. J'ai obtenu ma puissance de dragon slayer grâce à l'implantation d'un « Dragon Lachryma » dans mon corps.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Comme Laxus ! Ce type… Ce n'est pas un vrai dragon slayer !'' S'écria Happy.

''Un « vrai » dragon slayer ?! Il n'y a normalement aucune chance pour un humain d'apprendre la Dragon Slayer Magic. C'est encore restreint au dragon eux-mêmes. Si tu veux savoir mon point de vue, ta magie me semble plus discutable que la tienne. Après tout, il n'y a aucun dragon dans ce monde.'' Expliqua le mage noir.

''IGNEEL EXISTE, PUTAIN !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu.

''IL N'EST PLUS ! LES DRAGONS SONT ÉTEINTS !'' S'écria le dragon slayer venimeux en s'élançant vers le dragon slayer de Fairy Tail. ''DOKURYUU SOUGA ! (: Double crocs du dragon venimeux !)'' S'écria-t-il, attaquant avec ses griffes enduit d'une fumée empoisonné le mage de feu, qui vola au loin.

''M… Mon corps… Il ne veut pas bouger…'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu.

''Le poison s'est dispersé dans tout ton corps. Maintenant dépêches-toi de mourir.'' Sourit le dragon slayer d'Oracion Seis.

''NATSU !'' Appela le chat bleu, propulsé haut dans le ciel.

''Happy… Lâche-moi…'' Ordonna Natsu.

''Huh ?'' Fit le chat bleu, alors que la conversation interpella le mage noir. ''Qu'est-ce… Que tu dis Natsu… Tu viens de dire… Que ton corps ne bougeait plus…'' Rappela-t-il.

''C'est pour ça… Qu'il est temps d'en finir…'' Fit le rose.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPTES FAIRE ?!'' S'écria le chat bleu.

« Un Karyuu no Hokou à pleine puissance huh ? Espèce d'idiots ! Je peux entendre exactement ce que tu penses ! » Sourit le mage d'Oracion Seis.

''HAPPY ! FAIS-LE MAINTENANT !'' S'écria Natsu.

''AYE !'' Accepta le chat bleu, lâchant son compagnon juste au-dessus de Cobra.

« Ses attaques physiques aléatoires étaient bien plus dangereuses que ça. » Sourit le mage noir. ''La fin approche.''

''KARYUU NO…'' Commença Natsu en gonflant ses joues.

« C'est inutile ! Je peux t'entendre ! Tu comptes m'attaquer à bout portant. Afin de me toucher peu importe où que j'aille, huh… » Sourit Cobra. ''MAIS C'EST INUTILE ! TU NE COMPRENDS TOUJOURS PAS ?!'' S'écria-t-il en sautant et en attrapant le dos du mage de feu, qui écarquilla les yeux. ''ET SI JE T'ÉCRASAIS LA TÊTE ?!'' S'écria-t-il, appuyant sur la tête du rose et chutant en direction du sol.

''NATSU !'' Appela Happy.

''FAIS CHIIEEEEERRRRRR-'' S'écria-t-il de colère, son cri se transformant peu à peu en cri de dragon extrêmement bruyant et résonnant, les autres mages, éparpillés à plusieurs endroits dans la ville, se retournant vers la direction du mage de feu alors que le chat bleu couvrit ses oreilles.

* * *

''C'EST QUOI CE BRUIT ?!'' ''HUH ?!'' Firent Gray et Jura.

* * *

''C'est quoi… ?'' Se demanda Jellal.

* * *

''Un dragon… ?'' Fit Lucy en se retournant vers la direction du bruit, une main sur la tête.

* * *

''Natsu-san ?'' Demanda Wendy.

''C'EST TROP BRUYANT !'' S'écria Charuru en couvrant ses oreilles.

* * *

''GAAAAAAAH ! MES OREILLES !'' S'écria Cobra, couvrant ses oreilles et perdant son dragon force tout en tombant tête la première vers le sol, alors que le rose cessa peu à peu de crier.

''Huh ?'' Demanda le mage de feu, alors qu'Happy fonça pour rattraper le dragon slayer de feu, celui du poison tombant tête la première au sol et s'assommant sur le coup.

''C… C'était un sacré hurlement…'' Fit le chat bleu.

''O… Ouais… A… Apparemment, tu as reçu un retour de bâton de ton incroyable ouïe, huh ? Comme prévu !'' Sourit le mage de feu.

''Ce n'était pas prévu.'' Commenta le chat bleu, blasé.

* * *

''… I… Impossible… Il a battu Cobra… Avec le simple son de sa voix… ?'' Fit Brain d'un air surpris, regardant le rose prendre peu à peu de l'altitude avec Happy. ''Qu… Qui est ce garçon… ?'' Se demanda-t-il, alors que la deuxième marque noire sur sa joue gauche disparu.

* * *

''Hehe…'' Rit Natsu en regardant le corps de Cobra, avant de commencer à perdre brusquement de l'altitude. ''UWAAAH ! HAPPY !'' Appela-t-il.

''Je crois… Que mon corps ne fais plus ce que je veux…'' Fit le chat bleu.

''Ugh… Son poison… Mon corps ne veut plus…'' Fit aussi le rose, avant qu'ils ne percutent le sol et se séparent, le mage de feu devenant de suite vert et ayant une soudaine envie de vomir. ''Ugh… En plus… Sur un véhicule…'' Fit-il, avant de relever la tête en entendant des bruits de pas devant lui, voyant le mage au serpent marcher vers lui avec difficulté.

''Pour la fierté d'Oracion Seis… Je vais te tuer… Meurs…'' Fit-il avec colère, réutilisant la dragon force.

''F… Fais chier… Mon corps…'' Fit Natsu en serrant les dents et en fermant les yeux.

''SALETÉ DE VIEILLE GÉNÉRATION DE DRAGON SLAYER !'' S'écria le mage noir en préparant à attaquer le rose avec sa main droite enduit d'une fumée empoisonné, avant de se stopper en recevant une attaque transperçant son épaule droit, au choc des deux mages.

''S'en est assez, Cobra…'' Fit le Maître de la guilde noire, pointant le bâton vers le mage noir.

''B… Brain… Qu'est-ce que…'' Fit Cobra en tremblant.

''Tu as bien fait. Repose toi.'' Sourit le Maître Noir, alors que ses pensées interpellèrent le mage au serpent. « Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui s'est fait battre par une guilde légale dans Oracion Seis. Déchets. » Pensa-t-il.

''Espèce de…'' Jura le dragon slayer venimeux, des larmes aux yeux.

''Oh ? M'aurais-tu entendu ?'' Sourit de façon mauvaise le Maître Noir.

« Ma prière… » Pensa Cobra, repensant à un petit serpent qui l'accompagnait dans sa cellule, disant qu'un jour il espérait entendre la voix de Cubelios. ''ENFLURE !'' Jura-t-il, avant de tomber inconscient au sol.

''Bâtard… Ce n'est pas ton allié… ?'' Demanda le mage de feu avec colère.

''Je peux gagner autant d'allié que je le veux à partir de maintenant, grâce à la puissance du Nirvana.'' Expliqua Brain.

''Ceux ne sont pas tes alliés, mais des poupées.'' Fit le dragon slayer de Fairy Tail avec colère.

''Inutile de me cracher dessus… J'apprécie ta force. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire ?'' Demanda Brain avec un sourire mauvais.

''Ugh… Uh…'' Fit Natsu en regardant le mage noir avec colère.

''Je ferais de toi ma première poupée.'' Reprit-il.

* * *

''Ah…'' Fit Midnight, tombant aux pieds d'Hoteye. ''Malgré ma puissance… J'ai… J'ai perdu… ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Ceux qui ont une volonté forte seront victorieux. Jura-sama me l'a appris.'' Fit Richard.

''Ugh… Je ne veux pas perdre… Père… Risquerait de m'abandonner…'' Fit le mage noir en se relevant. ''JE NE VEUX PAS PERDRE !'' S'écria-t-il en se cachant et en s'enfuyant dans une ruelle.

''Ça ne sert à rien de fuir. Mon Tengen (: Vision Céleste) voit en travers de tout.'' Fit Hoteye en regardant aux alentours. ''TROUVÉ ! LIQUID GROUND !'' S'écria-t-il, envoyant le sol liquéfié en direction de la cachette de Midnight.

''UWAAAAAH !'' S'écria le mage d'Oracion Seis en s'envolant à cause de l'attaque.

''Aujourd'hui est la fin d'Oracion Seis.'' Déclara le mage repenti.

* * *

''Eh bien eh bien… Je suis chanceux aujourd'hui.'' Sourit Brain, faisant se retourner Lucy.

''Toi… Je sais qui tu es. Je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais, laisse les autres tranquille.'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant le mage noir, l'observant tirer le corps de Natsu par le col.

''L… Lucy…'' Appela-t-il faiblement.

''Comme tu voudras.'' Sourit le Maître Noir, lâchant le rose. ''Tu ne souhaites vraiment pas venger la mort de ta mère ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Ma mère… Eternal Majin… ?'' Demanda-t-elle, l'autre homme répondant par un simple sourire. ''Non… Je n'en ai pas envie…'' Fit-elle en regardant ailleurs avec tristesse.

''Je vois…'' Fit l'autre mage d'un air déçu, avant de sourire d'un air machiavélique, sous le regard interrogateur de la blonde. ''Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider à obtenir cet envie.'' Fit-il, s'élançant et attaquant l'être démoniaque avec son bâton à bout portant, qui ne riposta pas à temps et se fit assommer sur le coup. ''Tu seras ma deuxième poupée, démone.'' Sourit-il.

''L… Lucy…'' Trembla le rose, se retenant de vomir avant de se faire une nouvelle fois tiré par le col.

* * *

''Où sont-elles ?'' Se demanda Erza en regardant de tous les côtés, avant de soupirer. ''Lucy…'' Fit-elle en mettant sa main sur l'anneau de clé, souriant d'un air heureux.

* * *

''LÀ !'' S'écria Gray, voyant Brain tirait les corps de Lucy et de Natsu. ''Salop… Qu'est-ce que tu…'' Fit-il avec un peu de colère.

''Il a kidnappé Natsu et Lucy…'' Fit Happy, rampant dans leur direction.

''Cat-dono semble aller bien.'' Commenta Jura.

''Cat-dono… ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, blasé.

''S'il vous plaît, sauvez-les.'' Supplia le chat bleu, des larmes aux yeux.

''La moitié d'Oracion Seis est tombé. Afin de recréer un nouvel Oracion Seis, je prendrais cette démone et ce garçon.'' Expliqua Brain.

''Je pensais que ça arriverait un jour, mais être repéré de cette façon par une guilde noire…'' Fit Gray d'un air mauvais.

''Et le Nirvana corrompra leurs cœurs, les emplissant de Ténèbres et les faisant devenir mes servants.'' Reprit le Maître Noir.

''JAMAIS !'' S'écria Natsu.

''Tch. T'as encore autant de force ?!'' Fit-il, jetant le rose au sol pour l'assommer, avant de lâcher le corps de la démone.

''Ugh… M… Merde…'' Fit le rose, vert et sur le point de vomir.

''Il n'a pas l'air en bon état.'' Commenta Jura.

''Il est extrêmement faible sur un véhicule.'' Expliqua Gray.

''Dépêchez… De vaincre… Ce… Type… Et arrêter… Ce… Truc… S'il… Vous plaît…'' Supplia le mage de feu, se retenant de vomir.

''Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, mais je l'arrêterais.'' Fit le mage de glace en tapant son poing dans la paume de sa main.

''Arrêter ? Le Nirvana ? Comme si vous le pouviez. Cette ville atteindra bientôt sa première cible. Cait Shelter.'' Fit Brain, au choc des trois autres hommes.

''C'est la guilde de Wendy et Charuru… Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Happy, le mage noir répondant par un simple sourire.

''Dis tes intentions et ta raison sur le fait que tu es ciblé la guilde de Wendy-dono.'' Ordonna Jura.

''Cet Extreme Reversal Magic noircira cette guilde légale en un instant. J'attends de voir ça avec impatience… Observer le plus profond de l'enfer.'' Sourit Brain.

''Il est totalement fou.'' Commenta Gray.

''Ne m'as-tu pas entendu ? Quels sont tes intentions ?'' Redemanda le mage saint, le disciple d'Ul se mettant à trembler et écarquillant les yeux en sentant la présence énervé du mage de Lamia Scale derrière lui.

''JE N'AI RIEN À DIRE À DES FAIBLES COMME VOUS ! JE SUIS LE JUGE DE LA LUMIÈRE ET DES TÉNÈBRES ! JE RÉGIE TOUT !'' S'écria le mage noir d'un air fou.

''Quel ennemi agaçant… Il ne peut pas même entretenir une simple conversation.'' Fit le mage de Lamia Scale, agacé.

''Hors de ma vue, vermisseau.'' Fit le mage noir en souriant d'un air fou, avant que Jura ne pointe deux doigts vers lui et le fasse valser vers un mur, lui faisant traverser le dit mur au choc de Natsu et de Gray. ''Qu… Quel est cette force… ?'' Demanda-t-il en se relevant légèrement, surpris et tremblant un peu.

''Lève-toi. Je ne te laisserais pas te reposer tant que tu me diras pas pourquoi tu as ciblé Cait Shelter.'' Déclara Jura, ses veines ressortant à cause de sa colère.

''Ce… Ce type… A une telle force… ?'' Demanda Gray, stupéfait.

''C'est l'un des mages saints… Il a le même titre que le Maître…'' Trembla Happy, Natsu se retenant de vomir.

''Je vois… Je suis surpris cependant. Il semblerait que le titre de mage saint ne sois pas qu'une simple décoration.'' Fit Brain, essuyant le peu de sang qui coulait de ses quelques blessures tout en se relevant.

''Il y a plusieurs guilde basé à un endroit plus proche que Cait Shelter. Tu dois avoir une raison pour avoir choisi cette guilde.'' Déclara Jura.

''Des personnes qui vont mourir n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça.'' Déclara le mage noir en levant son bâton vers le ciel, alors que de la magie noire s'accumula.

''C'EST LA MÊME MAGIE QUE…'' Fit Gray.

''DARK RONDO !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant plusieurs vagues de magie noire vers Jura.

''IRON ROCK WALL !'' Lança-t-il, créant plusieurs piliers de pierre devant lui et stoppant l'attaque.

''WOW !'' Fit Gray de stupeur.

''TU ES TOMBÉ DANS LE PIÈGE !'' S'écria le mage noir en apparaissant derrière le mage saint. ''DARK CAPPRICIO !'' S'écria-t-il, lançant un rayon de magie noir de son bâton alors que le mage de Lamia Scale bloqua l'attaque en déformant un autre pilier.

''CETTE PIERRE S'EST TORDU ?!'' S'écria Happy de surprise.

''C'EST INUTILE ! DARK CAPPRICIO EST UNE MAGIE PERÇANTE ! IL TRAVERSERA FACILEMENT DE LA PIERRE COMME CELLE-CI !'' S'écria le Maître Noir, son attaque transperçant effectivement la défense de Jura.

''HMPH !'' Fit le mage saint, faisant aplatir la pierre au sol et déviant l'attaque vers le ciel, à la surprise et au choc des autres hommes. ''HUFF !'' Fit-il en tendant la paume de sa main vers Brain, la pierre se détruisant dans la direction de sa main et volant en direction du mage noir, qui se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et valsa sur quelques mètres, avant que les pierres ne se mettent à l'attaquer de partout.

''NGH… QU'EST-CE… QUE C'EST… QUE ÇA ?!'' S'écria-t-il, avant de se faire ensevelir par les pierres, sous le regard dur du mage saint.

''SUPREME KING ROCK CRUSH !'' S'écria-t-il, les pierres écrasant soudainement et faisant voler quelques mètres en hauteur le mage noir.

« Pas étonnant que Lyon le respecte autant… » Sourit Gray, alors que Brain tombant au sol. ''IL L'A FAIT ! IL A VAINCU LE CHEF DES ORACION SEIS !'' S'écria-t-il de joie.

''Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu visais la guilde de Wendy-dono.'' Ordonna Jura en s'accroupissant près du mage noir.

''On devrait plutôt l'arrêter, non ?'' Demanda Gray.

''Pour mon bien… S'il vous plaît…'' Supplia Natsu, sur le point de vomir.

''I… Impossible… J'ai été vaincu… ?'' Se demanda le Maître Noir avec surprise, alors que les marques noires sur son front disparurent. ''… Midnight… Prends soin du reste… Les six démons ne doivent pas tomber… Sinon… Il reviendra…'' Fit-il, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

''Cette personne… Tu veux parler de Zero ?'' Demanda Jura.

''Comme l'a dit Jellal. Quand un membre est vaincu, l'une des marques disparaît.'' Fit Gray, alors que des bruits de course se firent entendre.

''TOUT LE MONDE, C'EST TERRIBLE !'' S'écria Wendy en courant dans leur direction, suivit de près par Charuru.

''Alors c'était vous la cause de tout ce boucan.'' Déclara la chatte blanche.

''Wendy ?'' Appela Gray.

''CETTE VILLE… ELLE SE DIRIGE VERS NOTRE GUILDE !'' S'écria la jeune fille, des larmes aux yeux.

''Elle s'y dirigeait, mais c'est bon maintenant.'' Rassura le mage de glace.

''Eh ?'' Fit-elle, avant de regarder en direction du sol. ''HYAAAH !'' S'écria-t-elle en voyant le corps inconscient de Brain.

''Et Cobra est lui aussi inconscient.'' Fit le disciple d'Ul.

''Dieu merci…'' Fit-elle d'un air rassuré.

''Si c'était Brain qui contrôlait le Nirvana, alors la ville devrait bientôt s'arrêter.'' Fit le mage de glace.

''Je n'aime pas trop ça. On ne sait pas pourquoi il se dirigeait vers Cait Shelter.'' Fit la chatte blanche.

''Je suppose que ce n'est plus très important maintenant.'' Sourit le mage de glace.

''Je m'inquiète pour cette seconde personnalité… Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas très important si Richard-dono arrive à vaincre Midnight.'' Sourit le mage saint.

''C… Ce n'est… Pas fini… D… Dépêchez-vous d'arrêter ce truc…'' Supplia Natsu.

''NATSU-SAN ! AVEZ-VOUS ÉTÉ EMPOISONNÉ ?!'' S'écria la jeune fille.

''OY LE MATOU ! TIENS BON TOI AUSSI !'' S'écria la chatte.

''Aye.'' Fit Happy.

''Hoteye nous a dit qu'il contrôlait le Nirvana depuis la Chambre du Maître, non ? On pourrait stopper le Nirvana là-bas.'' Fit le disciple d'Ul.

* * *

''Ugh…'' Fit Midnight, au centre d'un cratère devant Richard. ''Je rêve…'' Fit-il soudainement, interpelant Richard. ''Je rêve aussi.'' Fit-il en se relevant, surprenant un peu le mage repenti. ''At Midnight…'' Sourit-il, alors que différentes coupures apparurent sur le corps d'Hoteye.

''Ah ! Ah !'' Fit l'ex-mage noir, crachant du sang.

''La magie ne peut me blesser.'' Fit le fils de Brain, totalement intact.

« Ses blessures ont disparu ? » Pensa Richard.

''Je suis le mage le plus fort. Bien plus fort que père.'' Fit le mage noir en souriant.

« Ma prière… » Repensa Hoteye, tremblant de plus en plus et perdant de la force dans ses jambes. « Mon frère… » Fit-il, repensant à la photo qu'il gardait durant ses années d'esclavage à la Tour du Paradis. « Je voulais revoir ton visage… Une nouvelle fois…'' Fit-il, s'écroulant ventre contre sol.

* * *

''Ugh… La cinquième prière a disparu…'' Fit Brain, couché au sol alors que la dernière marque sur ses joues disparut, laissant une marque au niveau du menton. ''Midnight… Tu ne dois pas disparaître… Ceci est ma prière…'' Fit-il.

* * *

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe.'' Fit Gray en regardant aux alentours, au sommet de la Tour avec les autres mages, portant la démone sur son dos.

''Hm…'' Fit Jura, bras croisé.

''IL N'Y A AUCUN CONTRÔLE !'' S'écria le mage de glace.

''C… Comment fait-on pour l'arrêter…'' Demanda Wendy.

''Fais chier… Je pensais que si on battait Brain, on pourrait arrêter le Nirvana, mais…'' Fit le disciple d'Ul.

''Ugh…'' Fit soudainement la blonde en gémissant un peu, interpelant les mages.

''Lucy.'' Appelèrent Happy et Gray, ce dernier déposant l'être démoniaque au sol et cette dernière commençant à ouvrir les yeux.

''Lucy-dono.'' Appela Jura, la susnommée ouvrant d'un coup les yeux.

''OUAH !'' S'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois en s'éloignant.

''Lucy, ne t'inquiètes pas !'' Firent les deux mages conscients de Fairy Tail, la susnommée s'apaisant mais soupirant en regardant ailleurs.

''Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à me dire ça…'' Fit-elle, avant de se lever et regarder en direction de Wendy. ''Je suis désolée, petite. Je suis originaire de tout ces ennuis.'' Fit-elle, avant de tourner le dos et d'étendre ses ailes.

''LUCY !'' Appelèrent une nouvelle fois les deux mages de Fairy Tail.

''Je ne veux plus vous causer d'ennui. Je m'en vais.'' Fit-elle, s'envolant de la tour et descendant dans la ville, sous les regards des mages.

''Merde…'' Jura Gray.

''Gray-dono, nous nous occuperons de Lucy-dono plus tard. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais nous devons arrêter le Nirvana en premier.'' Fit Jura.

''Ouais…'' Fit le mage de glace.

''Wendy-dono, pourriez-vous soigner Natsu-dono ?'' Demanda le mage saint.

''Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je lai soigné de son poison, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aidé Natsu-san.'' Fit-elle.

''Natsu est faible sur un véhicule.'' Déclara Happy.

''Super… Génial…'' Fit Charuru, blasée.

''Le mal des transports ? Dans ce cas, une magie soignant le problème d'équilibre devrait marcher. Troya.'' Lança-t-elle, un orbe bleu entourant ses mains alors que Natsu devint de plus en plus vert, avant de récupérer soudainement ses couleurs.

''Oh ?!'' Fit-il, se levant sur ses jambes et se mettant à sauter et à courir sans devenir malade. ''OHOOOOOO ! JE VAIS PARFAITEMENT BIEN !'' S'écria-t-il de joie.

''Je suis contente que ça marche.'' Fit la jeune fille.

''C'EST SUPER WENDY ! APPRENDS-MOI CETTE MAGIE !'' S'écria le rose.

''C'est une magie céleste, alors tu ne pourras pas faire ça.'' Fit-elle.

''J… Je me sens pas comme si je n'étais pas sur un véhicule. C'EST GÉNIAL !'' S'écria-t-il en sautant partout.

''Calme-toi Natsu.'' Fit Gray d'un air agacé, l'autre mage le regardant avec sérieux. ''Nous ne savons pas comment l'arrêter, et comme tu peux le voir, il n'y a rien dans cette pièce.'' Fit-il, la jeune fille baissant la tête avec tristesse. ''Et Richard a dit que normalement cet endroit contrôle le Nirvana…'' Fit-il.

''Je ne pense pas que Richard-dono nous aurait menti.'' Fit le mage saint.

''L'arrêter ou non, personne ne remarque quelque chose de plus bizarre.'' Commença Charuru, bras croisé et attirant l'attention des autres mages. ''Il n'y a pas de cockpit, personne dans la chambre du Maître et Brain a été vaincu. Pourtant, le Nirvana bouge encore.'' Fit-elle.

''Ne me dîtes pas que c'est en autopilote… ! La destination du Nirvana a été fixé… ?'' Demanda le disciple d'Ul, la mage de Cait Shelter se mettant à trembler.

''Notre… Guilde est…'' Fit-elle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il n'arrivera pas à ta guilde ! Je te paierais ma dette.'' Fit Natsu, se mettant de dos devant la jeune fille. ''Je vais l'arrêter pour toi, sois-en sûr.'' Fit-il.

* * *

''Le Nirvana ne s'arrêtera pas.'' Fit Midnight, s'éloignant du corps inconscient d'Hoteye. ''Pas temps que je serais là.'' Reprit-il.

* * *

**Guilde de mages, Cait Shelter.**

La guilde de mage de Cait Shelter est aussi fantaisiste que son nom le suggère. Et malheureusement, le Nirvana est arrivé dans leur champ de vision.

''LES GARS, C'EST TERRIBLE ! LE NIRVANA S'APPROCHE D'ICI !'' S'écria un membre de la guilde en accourant dans la tente-guilde de Cait Shelter, qui ressemblait à une tête de chat décoré de façon traditionnel, entouré par d'autres maisons traditionnels et par des tentes.

''QUOI ?!'' ''L'ALLIANCE A ÉCHOUÉ DANS LEUR MISSION ?!'' ''MÊME SI ILS ONT DES TYPES COMME JURA ET ERZA ?!'' S'écrièrent les autres membres.

''MAÎTRE !'' Appela un autre membre.

''Nabula.'' Fit-il, versant un verre de sake avant de boire la bouteille.

''EEH ?!'' S'écrièrent certains membres.

''SI VOUS VOULIEZ BOIRE À LA BOUTEILLE, ALORS N'EN METTEZ PAS DANS UN VERRE !'' S'écria un membre.

''Nabula.'' Répondit-il simplement.

''BREF ! LE NIRVANA SE DIRIGE ICI !'' Reprit un autre membre.

''Quoi ?! EST-CE VRAI ?!'' S'écria Lawbawl en recrachant la boisson qui était encore dans sa bouche, Maître de Cait Shelter ayant l'apparence d'un vieil homme petit avec une longue barbe et une moustache blanches, s'étendant sur les cotés de son visage jusque ses sourcils et ayant un tatouage sur son front formé d'un point entouré de deux arcs, portant une grande coiffe de plume, une sorte de jupe vert clair noués autour de sa taille, accompagnés d'un large pantalon de la même couleur arrivant sous ses genoux, des chaussures marrons, un collier fait de grandes dents, deux grands bracelets sur chaque biceps et des bandages sur les avants bras, ne portant rien au niveau du torse.

''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, FINISSEZ DE BOIRE AVANT DE PARLER !'' S'écria un membre.

''Le Nirvana se dirige par ici… Est-ce une coïncidence, ou notre destin… Nabula ?'' Se demanda le vieil homme.

''J'espère que Wendy va bien, au moins…'' Fit un membre.

''Ouais… Quand il s'agit de ça, on est d'aucune utilité.'' Fit un autre membre, alors que Lawbawl bu à la bouteille.

''Ne vous inquiètez pas.'' Fit-il, sa boisson coulant de sa bouche.

''SÉRIEUSEMENT, AVALER AVANT !'' S'écria un membre.

''La magie de Lumière existe encore ! Et elle brille de mille feux et Nabula !'' Fit-il, obtenant des cris de joie des autres mages.

''Cependant, ça ne peut pas être qu'une simple coïncidence.'' Fit une membre.

''Il doit il avoir quelqu'un qui connaît notre secret…'' Fit un autre.

''C'est pour ça qu'ils visent la guilde.'' Ajouta une troisième membre.

''Nabula…'' Fit simplement le vieux Maître.

''… Je vous connais depuis longtemps, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que « Nabula » veut dire…'' Commenta un membre blasé, avant que les mages ne discutent entre eux.

''Nous devrions évacuer, Maître.'' ''Les barrières n'arrêteront pas le Nirvana…'' Firent d'autres membres.

''BANDES D'IDIOTS !'' S'écria-t-il de colère tout en crachant de sa boisson, les mages stoppant de suite leurs conversations. ''Nos camarades sont dehors en train de combattre comme Nabula pour arrêter ça ! Tant que nous croirons en eux, il n'y a nullement besoin de partir !'' Fit-il, les mages baissant leurs têtes en toute réponse. ''Ah ! De qui je me moque… Il est peut-être aussi temps pour nous de payer nos crimes…'' Fit-il en reposant sa bouteille.

* * *

**Nirvana, chambre du Maître.**

''C'est bien de dire que nous allons l'arrêter, mais comment allons-nous faire ça ?'' Demanda le chat bleu.

''Uh… En le détruisant ?'' Demanda Natsu.

''Comment comptes-tu détruire un truc aussi gros ?'' Demanda Gray.

''Je dirais que demander à Brain serait la solution la plus rapide.'' Proposa Jura.

''Je ne pense pas qu'il nous le dira aussi facilement…'' Commenta Charuru.

''Et Jellal-san ne sait pas comment faire… Peut-être que Lucy-san le sait…'' Se fit Wendy à voix basse.

''Hm ? Tu as dis quelque chose, Wendy ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''Aye… J'ai peut-être une idée…'' Fit-elle, avant de courir vers la sortie. ''JE VAIS ALLER LA VÉRIFIER !'' S'écria-t-elle.

''WENDY ! OÙ VAS-TU ?!'' S'écria Charuru en courant à sa poursuite.

''Huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''Hm…'' Fit simplement Jura.

« Tout le monde, m'entendez-vous ? » Fit une voix par télépathie, interpellant tous les mages. « C'est moi, Hoteye. » Fit-il.

''RICHARD-DONO ?! EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?!'' Fit le mage saint.

« Je suis au regret de vous informez que je ne suis, malheureusement, pas au meilleur de ma forme. » Répondit le mage repenti. « Hélas, j'ai été vaincu par Midnight. Je vous demande de travaillez tous ensemble afin de vaincre Midnight. Si vous le battez, le flot de magie alimentant le Nirvana cessera, et cette ville s'arrêtera. » Fit-il.

''Donc… C'est une sorte de Link Magic, huh ?'' Fit le disciple d'Ul.

''Ah…'' Fit le chat bleu.

« Vous le trouverez directement sous la salle du trône. S'il vous plaît, soyez prudent… Il est vraiment… Puissant… » Fit-il.

''Richard-dono…'' Appela Jura.

''Juste en dessous de nous, huh ? Bien ! Nous avons apparemment une lueur d'espoir !'' Fit le mage de glace.

''Puissant, huh… Maintenant ça m'intéresse !'' Sourit le mage de feu.

''Natsu… C'est pour arrêter le Nirvana, huh… ?'' Fit son compagnon.

''ALLONS-Y !'' S'écrièrent les mages.

« Il ne reste plus que l'une des six prières… » Fit la voix de Richard.

* * *

''Vous devez gagner…'' Fit Brain avec la voix d'Hoteye, ayant deux doigts sur sa tempe. ''Le Nirvana… Doit être arrêter…'' Fit-il en souriant avec malveillance, avant de laisser tomber son bras au sol. « Hahaha… Je ne me ferais pas battre aussi facilement… Aucune chance… » Se fit-il avec malice.

* * *

**Escalier de la tour, sous la Chambre du Maître.**

''C'EST ICI ?!'' S'écria Happy, voyant une porte en bas des escaliers.

''TRÈS BIEN ! VIENS PAR ICI, TROU DU CUL ENDORMI !'' S'écria Natsu en ouvrant la porte, une intense lumière apparaissant dès l'ouverture. ''Eh… ?'' Fit-il.

''UN PIÈGE ?!'' S'écria le mage saint, avant qu'une énorme explosion n'engouffre les mages.

* * *

''Cette explosion, à l'instant… Elle provient de la Chambre du Maître.'' Fit Jellal en se retournant vers l'origine de l'explosion, un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix et au visage.

* * *

''Père, tu es trop cruel parfois… A me volé mes jouets…'' Fit Midnight en se retournant vers l'endroit qui venait d'exploser, avant de regarder devant lui et de continuer son chemin. ''Enfin, je suppose que les deux restants pourront me divertir. À commencer par Titania…'' Sourit-il, avançant dans une certaine direction.

* * *

''Cette explosion… C'était qui… ?'' Demanda Erza, se retournant vers la tour. ''J'espère que les autres vont bien… Je ne sais absolument rien sans la télépathie de Jellal…'' Fit-elle.

* * *

''Ngh… Ça fait mal…'' Fit le mage de feu, semblant être plongé dans le noir.

''Sommes-nous vraiment vivant ?'' Demanda le mage de glace.

''Aye…'' Fit le chat bleu, avant que le disciple d'Ul ne tente de se relever mais se cognant à quelque chose.

''On s'est fait enterrer vivant ?'' Demanda-t-il en observant une sorte de plafond.

''BUAAAGH !'' S'écria Natsu en traversant le plafond, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant Jura se tenir quelques mètre devant lui, dans une posture défensive et tremblant fortement, alors que les deux autres mages de Fairy Tail sortirent eux aussi leurs têtes.

''LE VIEUX !'' ''JURA !'' Appelèrent Gray et Happy, le susnommé haletant pour reprendre son souffle.

''LE VIEUX !'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''Vous êtes réellement agité, les jeunes…'' Sourit-il, avant de tomber en arrière. ''Je suis content… Que vous soyez saufs…'' Fit-il.

''LE VIEUX !'' ''JURA !'' S'écrièrent Gray et Happy, Natsu serrant des dents de colère.

* * *

''Ça se dirige réellement vers Cait Shelter, Charuru.'' Fit Wendy, la susnommée la transportant en volant au-dessus de la ville.

''Wendy… Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux voler plus longtemps…'' Fit la chatte blanche, transpirant beaucoup.

''OK. Je suis désolée, Charuru… Nous continuerons de la chercher à pied.'' Fit la jeune fille, la chatte blanche commençant à descendre vers le sol.

''Tu as un excellent nez, après tout.'' Fit la chatte blanche.

''Aye… Mais je ne suis pas encore bien habituée à sentir l'odeur de Lucy-san…'' Répondit la jeune mage.

''D… Dans tous les cas…'' Fit la chatte, haletant pour reprendre son souffle. ''Nous devrions la chercher dès maintenant. Il y a une chance qu'elle sache comment arrêter ce truc, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit-elle.

''AYE !'' Fit la mage de Cait Shelter. « S'il te plaît, Lucy-san, ne sois pas blessée… Tu ne te souviens peut-être plus de rien, mais il ne s'est pas passé une journée, depuis que je connais l'histoire de ta mère, que je ne veuille pas voir quelqu'un de sa famille ! » Pensa-t-elle, courant en travers des rues de la ville.

* * *

''Erza Scarlett…'' Sourit Midnight en s'approchant de la susnommée, cette dernière se retournant vers lui. ''Enfin… Je cherchais quelqu'un pour me divertir.'' Déclara-t-il en mettant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

''Approche…'' Fit la rousse, s'ex-quipant de son Tenrin no Yoroi et d'une épée dans chaque main.

* * *

Les gens, je dois vous dire quelque chose:

Je compte arrêter ce genre de publication pour un petit moment.

.

.

.

J'ai tellement d'idée de fic en tête que l'envie de continuer cette fic diminue fortement, alors je vais les écrire et poster un chapitre de cette histoire une fois toutes les deux semaines.

Je ne promets pas que je publierais autre choses toutes les semaines, mais j'écrirais une histoire, ou un chapitre des histoire que j'ai en tête avec cette fic.

.

.

.

Avouez-le, vous aviez peur que j'arrête cette fic, n'est-ce pas? =D

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	33. Oracion Seis, partie V

Bonjour/bonsoir,

Je suis désolé du très gros retard, j'ai eu quelques empêchements aujourd'hui, et j'ai donc du repousser l'heure de publication.

Voici donc le cinquième chapitre de l'arc, que j'ai du faire plus court pour avoir un chapitre six de l'arc plus long.

**Réponse au review:**

**nay nay lea: **Étant donné que je suis l'histoire principal, sans la copier coller, je ferais l'arc Edolas. Mais non, le Natsu x Lisanna ne sera pas un couple d'Edolas, mais le couple d'Earthland.

Bonne lecture :).

* * *

**Oracion Seis, partie V :**

Mieux vaut ne pas se précipiter. Pas contre ce type.

Quel pouvoir utilise-t-il ? Selon Eve et Ren, il est vraiment bizarre, mais c'est la seule information qu'elle possède, et qu'ils ont pu donner.

Et Hoteye ? Normalement, il aurait du s'occuper de lui et le vaincre. Alors pourquoi Midnight est-il là ?

''Qu'as-tu fait de Hoteye ?'' Demanda Erza, surveillant avec extrêmement d'attention Midnight.

''Lui ? Je m'en suis débarrassé.'' Répondit le mage noir, souriant et soupirant en regardant le sol tout en tendant les bras sur les côtés.

''Je vois.'' « Il va falloir faire attention. Si Brain est vaincu, Zero prendra le dessus. » Se fit-elle, continuant de surveiller le mage noir avec attention.

''Est-ce que tu y arriveras…'' Demanda Midnight en souriant et en regardant la rousse, avant d'arriver dans son dos et de donner un coup de poing, à la surprise de la rousse qui esquiva au dernier moment. ''À me divertir ?'' Sourit-il, s'éloignant quand l'écarlate tenta de le trancher avec ses épées, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à s'évaluer du regard. ''Offre-moi un bon combat, Titania.'' Ordonna-t-il en souriant et tendant les bras sur le côté, sous le regard concentré de la mage en armure.

''CIRCLE SWORD !'' Lança-t-elle, sautant en arrière et lançant une roue d'épée sur le mage noir, qui eut un regard légèrement surpris et sauta sur le côté, avant qu'Erza n'arrive à ses côtés.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-il de choc en écarquillant les yeux, avant de se faire trancher par la rousse. ''GUUUAAAAH !'' S'écria-t-il en volant de quelques mètres sur le côté, se rattrapant avec difficultés sur ses jambes et tenant son bras. ''R… Rapide…'' Fit-il avec stupeur.

''Approche.'' Ordonna la mage de rang S, pointant l'épée dans sa main droite vers Midnight, qui serra les dents avec colère.

''NE TE MOQUES PAS DE MOI !'' S'écria-t-il, lançant des boules de magies noires sur la mage de Fairy Tail, qui fonça vers lui tout en esquivant les boules avant de le trancher une seconde fois de front. ''I… Impossible…'' Fit-il en reculant de quelques pas, tenant son torse avant que la rousse n'enchaîne les attaques, l'envoyant voler vers un mur alors qu'il tomba au sol, immobile. ''C… Comment peut-elle… Réussir à me tenir tête… ?'' Se fit-il, avant de se relever avec difficultés en s'appuyant sur les murs.

''Relève-toi.'' Ordonna la mage en armure avec dureté, sous le regard colérique et légèrement effrayé du mage d'Oracion Seis.

''TU NE ME VAINCRAS PAS !'' S'écria-t-il en s'enfuyant dans les rues de la ville, sous le regard légèrement surpris de la rousse, avant qu'elle ne regagne sa concentration et regarde de tous les cotés avec attention.

''Où est-il ?'' Se demanda-t-elle, tandis que le mage noir apparu derrière un mur en la regardant avec un sourire mauvais, malgré ses blessures flagrantes.

« Tu ne me vaincras pas, Titania… » Se fit-il en souriant, avant de disparaître dans le sol, une bosse se formant discrètement dans le dos de la mage en armure alors qu'il en émergea peu à peu. « Non… Je te tuerais en silence, sans que tu puisses me repérer. » Pensa-t-il avec sureté et arrogance.

''CIRCLE SWORD !'' Relança la rousse en envoyant encore une fois un cercle d'épée sur le mage noir, qui fut surpris et ne put esquiver l'attaque à temps, la prenant ainsi de plein fouet et le faisant reculer vers un mur tout en continuant de se faire trancher par la roue, avant de le cogner avec force au dit mur.

''I… Impossible…'' Fit-il en crachant du sang, la roue disparaissant de suite alors qu'elle s'élança sur lui.

''SEVEN SLICE DANCE !'' Lança-t-elle, tranchant Midnight en alternant avec ses deux épées avant de les croiser et le trancher au niveau du torse pour le septième coup, laissant une croix à cette partie du corps alors que le mage noir traversa le mur et cracha du sang, avant de tomber sur le sol, dos contre sol.

''J… J'ai perdu… ?'' Se fit-il en écarquillant les yeux, avant de tendre le bras vers le ciel, des larmes aux yeux. ''Ma prière… Trouvait finalement quelqu'un qui m'accepte comme un père…'' Fit-il en pleurant, sous le regard interrogateur de la rousse. ''Ne suis-je pas assez fort… Père… ?'' Demanda-t-il, avant de sourire d'un air mauvais. ''But… Midnight will come soon…'' Fit-il, alors que la rousse pointa son épée sur sa droite, se retournant vers cet endroit avec son œil gauche fermé.

''Tu peux faire disparaître cette illusion. Elle ne marchera pas sur moi.'' Fit-elle, alors que le corps du mage noir sur le sol disparu, le vrai mage noir apparaissant à côté d'Erza sans aucune égratignure, l'épée de la rousse se trouvant à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

''Impressionnant. Comme on peut s'attendre de la grande Titania.'' Fit-il, avant de remarquer les yeux de la rousse. ''Je vois… Un œil de verre, huh ? Pas étonnant que l'illusion ne fonctionne pas sur toi.'' Fit-il en souriant, avant de regarder la chevalière avec confiance. ''But… Can you defeat me before Midnight ring ?'' Demanda-t-il, sous le regard légèrement interrogateur de la mage en armure.

« Midnight reviens souvent dans ses propos… Sa puissance augmenterait-il à minuit ? » Se fit-elle en examinant le mage noir avec une extrême attention. ''Si c'est le cas, je dois le vaincre avant…'' Se fit-elle à voix basse, avant de donner un coup d'épée en direction de Midnight, mais la trajectoire changeant subitement de direction afin d'éviter de toucher le mage noir, à la surprise de la rousse.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Erza Scarlett ?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Pourquoi la direction de mon épée à changer ? » Se demanda-t-elle, avant qu'elle n'attaque une seconde fois avec son autre épée, mais la direction de sa lame changeant une nouvelle fois pour éviter le mage noir. « Encore… » Se fit-elle, enchaînant ensuite les attaques sur Midnight, mais la direction de ses épées changeant à chaque fois alors qu'il resta immobile en la regardant, souriant d'un air moqueur.

''Hmph…'' Fit-il en tendant le bras vers la chevalière, cette dernière sautant en arrière et croisant ses épées pour se protéger. ''Hehehe…'' Rit-il, alors que l'armure de la mage se déforma et la ligota, avant de serrer et de la faire lâcher prise sur ses armes.

''GAAAAH !'' Cria-t-elle, forçant l'étreinte à s'adoucir tout en invoquant et en envoyant une épée vers le mage noir, qui esquiva en bougeant sur le côté tout en gardant tendu son bras vers elle, alors qu'elle brisa l'étreinte en s'ex-quipant de son Rengoku no Yoroi.

''C'est donc cela la nature de ta magie…'' Fit-elle, plantant son épée dans le sol.

''En effet. Ma magie s'appelle Reflector. Elle a le pouvoir de tordre et déformer n'importe quoi. Il peut dévier toute attaque magie venant dans ma direction, et peux même créer des illusions en utilisant la lumière ambiante.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''J'ai connu pire.'' Fit Titania, s'élançant vers Midnight à toute allure.

''N'as-tu pas entendu ? Tu ne peux pas me toucher avec ta magie.'' Sourit le mage d'Oracion Seis.

* * *

**Sous la Chambre du Maître.**

''OY ! LE VIEUX ! T'AS PAS INTÊRÉT À MOURIR !'' S'écria Gray, accroupi auprès de Jura, qui était au sol et inconscient.

''C'était un piège…'' Fit Happy, regardant les blessures du mage de Lamia Scale.

''Mon dieu…'' Retentit une voix, attirant l'attention de tous. ''Brain, tu es un idiot… Avoir utilisé le restant de ta magie…'' Reprit la voix.

''QUI EST LÀ ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace en se mettant en position de garde.

''Et pourtant, tu échoues à éliminer plus d'un simple ennemi…'' Ajouta la voix.

''LÀ !'' S'écria le chat bleu en pointant le ciel, attirant l'attention des autres.

''Tu es pathétique. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une honte pour les six…'' Fit Kurodoa, flottant au milieu des escaliers d'où venait les mages.

''Jellal n'avait pas menti… Ce bâton parle vraiment…'' Fit le disciple d'Ul, choqué et écarquillant les yeux.

''Oh bon… Je suppose que tant que Midnight est debout, nous ne serons pas vaincus. Je suppose que je devrais m'occuper de vous moi-même.'' Fit le bâton.

''CE BÂTON PARLE !'' S'écria le chat de peur.

''Oy, t'avais pas écouté Jellal ? Kurodoa est un bâton avec sa propre conscience…'' Rappela Gray, étant encore choqué.

''Oh ! C'est vrai !'' Fit le chat, tapant sa patte fermé dans l'autre alors que Natsu attrapa le bâton.

''HYAAAAAAA !'' ''GUEEEEEEEEEH !'' S'écrièrent le rose et le bâton magique, le premier frappant plusieurs fois et rapidement le dernier au sol, sous le regard légèrement blasé du mage de glace.

''ARRÊTE CETTE VILLE ! STUPIDE BÂTON !'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''… C'est censé être un ennemi… ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en pointant le bâton, blasé.

''Je suis le septième membre des Oracion Seis. Je me suis réveillé de mon sommeil afin de vous-''

''JE ! M'EN ! FOUS ! AR ! RÊTE ! MOI ! CE ! TRUC !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, accentuant chaque syllabe en frappant le bâton au sol.

''Et dire qu'il y a huit membre… Alors que Seis signifie Six… Ils ne savent pas compter dans cette guilde…'' Commenta le mage de glace, encore un peu choqué de voir Kurodoa, alors que ce dernier s'échappa de l'emprise du mage de feu.

''Quel gamin violent…'' Commenta le bâton en s'éloignant le plus possible des mages, se mettant au niveau des débris et du trou causé par l'explosion dans le mur. ''Leur guilde sera en vue très bientôt maintenant… Je devrais nettoyer tous ces déchets avant que nous arrivons…'' Commenta-t-il en se retournant vers le paysage.

''Tu veux dire Cait Shelter ?'' Demanda Gray avec un peu de colère, serrant des dents.

''En effet, écraser cette guilde est le point vital de ce plan.'' Fit-il sans se retourner.

* * *

''GUOOOOOOH !'' S'écria Erza en s'élançant vers le mage noir tout en tentant de le trancher, la trajectoire de son épée changeant une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle invoqua une dizaine épées et les envoyant vers Midnight, qui resta bras croisé. Ce dernier dévia les épées invoquées vers la rousse, qui fut prise par surprise avec cette attaque.

''Je pensais t'avoir dis que je pouvais les dévier et te les renvoyer.'' Rappela le mage noir, alors que la rousse les esquiva les uns après les autres, utilisant son épée pour en dévier certains. ''Hah !'' Fit-il, tendant une nouvelle fois son bras alors que l'armure de la mage de Fairy Tail se déforma et la ligota une nouvelle fois, serrant de façon encore plus forte que la précédente armure alors qu'elle cracha du sang et afficha un visage de douleur. ''Plus… Je veux voir plus de souffrance dans ton visage…'' Fit-il, l'armure se serrant encore plus alors qu'elle cria plus fort. ''Oui… Ce visage est absolument délicieux…'' Fit-il en léchant ses lèvres, la rousse lâchant son épée et en attrapant une autre pour la lancer en direction de Midnight. ''Impressionnant…'' Commenta-t-il en esquivant la lame d'un pas sur le côté. ''SPIRAL PAIN !'' Lança-t-il, alors que la rousse fut engloutit par une tornade tranchante, criant de douleur alors que le tourbillon disparu, laissant un écran de fumée. La chevalière apparut peu à peu dans cette fumée, haletant et tenant son bras gauche, son armure étant en très mauvais état et couvrant à peine sa poitrine et la moitié de sa partie inférieure. ''Impressionnant. Réussir à survivre à ces attaques, tu es vraiment une ennemie incroyable, Titania.'' Fit-il en souriant, alors que la rousse tremblant beaucoup et serra les dents pour essayer de taire sa douleur. ''Enfin, peut-être s'agit-il de ton armure, qui a su te protéger malgré qu'il te compresser…'' Conclut-il. ''Tu es réellement quelqu'un auquel je prendrais plaisir à détruire, Erza Scarlet. Tu sauras me divertir jusque temps qu'on atteigne Cait Shelter.'' Fit-il.

''Cait Shelter ? Pourquoi cette guilde ?'' Demanda-t-elle, reprenant peu à peu son souffle alors qu'il élargit un large sourire fou.

''Nirvana a été crée il y a des centaines d'années par les Nirveats et Eternal Majin, qui voulaient mettre fin à la guerre. Cependant, Nirvana s'est révélé être bien plus dangereux qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Du coup, ils ont scellé la magie qu'ils ont crée de leur propre main. Craignant une utilisation maléfique du Nirvana, ils ont continué de surveiller le sceau pendant des décennies, puis des siècles. Et Cait Shelter est une guilde composé uniquement de descendant des Nirveats.'' Expliqua-t-il, au choc de la rousse.

* * *

C'est vrai… ?

Cait Shelter… La guilde de Wendy… Est composée de descendant des Nirveats… ?

Voilà pourquoi ils ont ciblés cette guilde…

''Ils possèdent la puissance de sceller le Nirvana une nouvelle fois. En tant que tel, ils doivent être détruits.'' Fit Kurodoa, au choc des deux rivaux et du chat bleu.

* * *

''Après tout, nous ne voudrions pas que cette glorieuse puissance soit de nouveau scellé maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Cette puissance, qui nous permettras de répandre le chaos dans ce monde.'' Fit le fils de Brain, tendant les bras sur les côtés et souriant de toutes ses dents, alors que la rousse le regarda avec colère et serra ses dents. ''Et cela leur donnera aussi une leçon. Faire en sorte que les Nirveats et que la descendante d'Eternal Majin, qui voulaient toujours la paix et la neutralité, entre en guerre.'' Fit-il, tremblant soudainement d'excitation. ''AVEC LA PUISSANCE DU NIRVANA, NOUS LEURS CŒURS TRANSFORMERONS EN PURE TÉNÈBRES ET NOUS LES LAISSERONS SE TRANCHER LES UNS LES AUTRES ! N'EST-CE PAS EXCITANT ?! AHAHAHAHAHAH !'' Rit-il avec folie.

''Tu es dégoutant…'' Commenta la chevalière avec haine, alors que le mage noir se calma.

''Oh, je t'en prie. Je sais que cette démone fait partie de votre guilde, mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle vous soutiendra toujours ? Qu'elle soutiendra toujours les humains ? Sa nature démoniaque finira par reprendre le dessus, et elle voudra tous vous anéantir. Nous allons juste l'aider à révéler cette nature…'' Fit-il en souriant avec victoire, alors que la rousse trembla. ''Et puis… Imagine combien d'humains elle a tué après qu'elle ait vu sa mère tué par notre espèce, et à quelle point elle a apprécié les massacrer…'' Ajouta-t-il en élargissant son sourire. ''Et j'allais oublier Jellal. Elle qui a tué beaucoup de personnes, détruit le Conseil, mis en esclavage ses propres nakamas, et a failli te tuer. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle soit digne de confiance ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais et moqueur, la chevalière serrant les poings et tremblant de plus en plus, regardant le sol et serrant les dents. ''Alors, Erza Scarlett, peux-tu vraiment-''

''TA GUEULE !'' S'écria la mage en armure, s'étant élancé et frappant le mage noir au visage, à la surprise de ce dernier alors qu'il vola vers un mur, tombant au sol tandis que du sang coula du coin de sa bouche. ''JE NE TE LAISSERAIS JAMAIS DIRE DU MAL DE MES NAKAMAS ! JAMAIS DIRE DU MAL DE LUCY ET DE JELLAL !'' Fit-elle avec colère, s'ex-quipant d'une lance avec une lame d'épée au bout, ainsi que de son Yuen no Koromo (: Robe de Yuen), une armure à l'apparence d'un kimono de couleur violette sans manches et très révélateur, ayant un décolleté descendant jusque sa ceinture large située au niveau du ventre, des collants bleus nuits et des sandales. ''JE CONNAIS LA LUMIÈRE QUI SE TROUVE EN ELLES, ET ELLES NE SONT PAS COMME ÇA !'' S'écria-t-elle avec colère, alors que le mage noir essuya le sang qui coula de sa bouche et sourit.

''Donc, tu peux encore combattre ? Tu es encore plus impressionnante que les rumeurs le disaient…'' Fit-il, se relevant et affichant un large sourire fou. ''Aye ! Tu es vraiment une ennemie digne de détruire !'' Fit-il.

''VIENS TE BATTRE, SALOP !'' S'écria-t-elle en se mettant en position d'attaque.

''Hmhm… C'est moi qui devrais te dire ça. Alors viens donc te battre, Erza. Montre-moi ta puissance. Même si je doute que tu puisses me toucher.'' Fit-il en souriant, la chevalière s'élançant de suite et allant extrêmement rapidement, donnant l'impression qu'elle s'est téléportée, surprenant un peu le mage noir alors qu'elle tenta de le trancher. ''Même si tu es rapide, tu ne pourras pas-'' Commença-t-il, la lame se déviant de sa trajectoire alors que la rousse lui donna un coup de poing au visage, l'envoyant voler vers le mur. ''C… Comment est-ce que…'' Fit-il, avant de se prendre un autre coup de poing, le faisant traverser le mur. ''STOP !'' Hurla-t-il avec hâte, tendant son bras vers la mage aux armures et déformant le kimono afin qu'il ligote tout son corps, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. ''Je ne rigole plus. Je te tuerais en t'étouffant avec ça.'' Fit-il en serrant l'emprise, alors que l'écarlate invoqua une vingtaine d'épée au-dessus de la tête du mage noir, interpellant ce dernier. ''Que…'' Fit-il, avant de se prendre la pluie d'épée sur lui. ''GUAAAAAAAAAH !'' Cria-t-il, alors que la mage de rang S se libéra de l'étreinte grâce à son kimono fait d'une matière élastique, et s'élança vers le mage noir à grande vitesse, le frappant avec ses poings à plusieurs reprises et réussissant à le trancher quelques fois avant de l'envoyer voler au loin, ce dernier se relevant avec quelques difficultés, du sang coulant de ses blessures.

''Trois faiblesses…'' Fit la mage aux armures, semblant être un peu plus calmée et choquant le fils de Brain, qui la regarda avec stupeur tout en tremblant. ''Tu as trois faiblesses dans ta magie. Premièrement, tu ne peux pas déformer ce qui est vivant. Sinon, tu l'aurais déjà fait pour me tuer. Deuxièmement, ta magie fonctionne par zone. Et tu ne peux déformer la zone se trouvant autour de ton adversaire tout en déformant celle qui se trouve autour de toi.'' Fit-elle, ces révélations choquant Midnight alors qu'elle eut un large sourire victorieux. ''Et enfin, troisièmement, ceci est une armure élastique. Tu ne pourras pas m'étouffer avec ça.'' Fit-elle avec fierté, le mage noir restant quelques secondes silencieux avant de sourire et de rire.

''Hehehe… Vraiment ?'' Fit-il avec un air supérieur, se relevant en s'appuyant sur un mur et regardant la mage de Fairy Tail d'un air fou. ''Tu penses réellement pouvoir me vaincre ? Titania ? Je voulais t'épargner la mort la plus atroce possible, mais je n'ai plus le choix…'' Fit-il en s'avançant vers la mage en armure. ''Je vais te montrer Erza la plus grande peur de ta vie…'' Fit-il en tendant son bras vers le champ d'épée, qui bougèrent peu à peu avant de se propulser vers la chevalière, qui fut surprise mais réussit à les bloquer ou à les esquiver juste à temps, alors que les épées se propulsèrent une nouvelle fois vers elle.

''QU-''

''METEOR !'' Lança la voix de Jellal, alors que la bleue apparut et frappa le mage noir à plusieurs reprise et à très grande vitesse, finissant par l'envoyer voler quelques mètres plus loin alors que les épées tombèrent au sol, la mage en armure regardant le dos de la criminelle avec surprise.

''Im… Impossible…'' Fit le mage noir, tombant au sol et tendant un bras vers le ciel alors qu'il eut les larmes aux yeux, se remémorant des nombreux jours qu'il dut faire à la Tour du Paradis sans sommeil, à travailler avec les coups de fouets, les cris et les pleurs des autres. « Ma prière… Était de tomber dans le sommeil… Dans un endroit calme… » Se fit-il, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

''Jellal…'' Appela la mage de Fairy Tail avec surprise, la susnommée se retournant vers elle d'un air un peu inquiet alors que la rousse élargit un sourire. ''Arigatô, Jellal.'' Fit-elle, l'ex-conseillère lui rendant son sourire.

* * *

**Sous la Chambre du Maître.**

''NGHAAAA !'' Cria Natsu en se prenant un coup de bâton au visage, l'envoyant valser sur quelques mètres.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace de surprise, avant de se faire attaquer lui aussi par Kurodoa au visage, l'envoyant rejoindre Natsu.

''Hahaha… Bandes de morveux inutile…'' Se moqua le bâton en flottant au-dessus des mages.

''Ce type…'' ''C'est juste un stupide bâton…'' Firent Gray et Natsu en se relevant.

''Vous allez bien ?'' Demanda Happy avec inquiétude.

''Hm ?'' Fit soudainement Kurodoa, interpellant les mages. ''Les six…'' Fit-il en commençant à trembler, sentant les dernières marques sur le corps de Brain disparaître. ''Sont tombés…'' Reprit-il, tremblant de plus en plus, à l'interrogation des autres mages. ''OH NON ! CE N'EST PAS BON ! IL VA REVENIR !'' S'écria-t-il avec panique tout en commençant à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

''Huh ?'' Fit le disciple d'Ul, complètement perdu alors que le bâton perdit de plus en plus d'altitude, se courbant au sol et affichant énormément de peur. ''Tu parles de Zero, c'est ça ?'' Demanda-t-il en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

''A-aye… La seconde personnalité de Brain, Zero, va revenir…'' Fit le bâton, ne relevant pas ce que Gray venait de dire.

''Ça veut dire que les autres membres d'Oracion Seis sont vaincus.'' Comprit le mage de glace.

''Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je comprends rien.'' Demanda le mage de feu.

''T'AS PAS ÉCOUTÉ JELLAL TOUT À L'HEURE ?!'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul.

''AAAAH !'' S'écria Kurodoa, voyant une silhouette s'approcher de l'endroit où se trouver la porte. ''B-BIENVENU ! MAÎTRE ZERO !'' S'écria-t-il en se courbant dans la direction du susnommé, sous le regard surpris du rose.

''Ah. Kurodoa. Les choses semblent être devenues vraiment intéressantes. Est-ce que même le grand Midnight est vaincu ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''YES SIR ! J-JE SUIS AFFREUSEMENT DÉSOLÉ !'' S'écria le bâton, tremblant de plus en plus.

''En tout cas, ceci est vraiment rafraichissant. Ce corps… Cette voix… Cette puissance… Tout est si nostalgique…'' Fit-il, alors que sa magie enveloppa son corps de temps en temps. ''Je vais m'occuper du reste. Reste en arrière, Kurodoa.'' Ordonna-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

''B-BIEN SUR !'' S'écria le bâton en s'éloignant le plus possible, les autres mages de l'Alliance regardant Zero avec colère alors que ce dernier fit apparaître une veste verte à motif noir descendant un peu en-dessous de ses hanches, maintenu par une ceinture ayant le symbole d'Oracion Seis sur sa boucle.

''Les gamins, vous avez semble-t-il causer beaucoup de dégâts à ma guilde. En tant que Maître, je me dois de prendre les mesures nécessaires.'' Fit le Maître de la guilde Oracion Seis avec un sourire noir et malveillant.

''Fatigué Natsu ?'' Demanda Gray, tremblant légèrement.

''Je n'ai jamais senti de magie aussi écœurant avant…'' Commenta Natsu, tremblant légèrement lui aussi.

''Oui… Je pense que celui qui a blessé mon corps doit être le premier à partir…'' Déclara Zero en regardant le corps inconscient de Jura.

''BÂTARD ! TU VAS ATTAQUER UN HOMME QUI NE PEUT PAS MÊME BOUGER ?!'' S'écria Gray, se préparant à contrer l'attaque du mage noir.

''Cela m'importe peu qu'il puisse bouger ou non… TANT QU'IL A UNE FORME PHYSIQUE, LE DÉTRUIRE SERA RAVISSANT !'' S'écria-t-il en envoyant plusieurs vagues de magie noire vers le mage saint.

''SHIELD !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul en créant un large bouclier de glace bloquant les attaques, mais se fissurant de plus en plus. ''QUOI ?! MON SHIELD… AUSSI FACILEMENT ?!'' S'écria-t-il avec difficulté, avant de voler en arrière à cause de l'attaque tandis que le dragon slayer de feu s'élança vers le Maître de la guilde noire, se préparant à l'attaquer avec un coup de poing enflammé. Cependant, le Maître noir esquiva l'attaque en tournant sur lui-même tout en fermant son poing, avant de l'élancer vers le visage du fils d'Igneel et l'envoyant voler vers un mur, le rendant inconscient avant qu'il ne se retourne vers le chat bleu, qui se cacher derrière un mur et trembler de peur.

''Hm…'' Fit Zero en souriant, tendant son bras vers Happy et invoquant une vague de magie noire en provenance du sol, le faisant voler vers le plafond avant qu'il ne retombe au sol, inconscient.

''IMPRESSIONNANT ! COMME TOUJOURS, MAÎTRE ZERO ! ABSOLUMENT SPLENDIDE ! ÉLIMINER CES GAMINS AVEC SI PEU D'EFFORTS !'' Complimenta Kurodoa.

''Vous n'êtes pas encore mort, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Zero.

''Hm ?'' Fit le bâton avec interrogation et peur.

''VOUS N'ÊTES PAS ENCORE MORT LES GAMINS, N'EST-CE PAS ?! JE PEUX ENCORE VOIR VOS CORPS ! GAHAHAHAHAHA !'' S'écria le Maître noir.

''Maître Zero, c… Ce n'est pas prudent de…'' Fit le bâton, alors que le Maître de la guilde noire s'attaqua une nouvelle fois au corps des mages, avant de monter vers la Chambre du Maître, observant la guilde de Cait Shelter apparaître au loin. ''Maître Zero, on s'approche de la guilde de Cait Shelter.'' Fit-il, le susnommé restant bras croisé dans son dos.

''Hmm…'' Fit simplement le Maître.

''C'est la guilde de ceux qui ont scellé le Nirvana. Si nous la détruisons, nous éliminons le danger que cette magie puisses être de nouveau scellé.'' Déclara Kurodoa.

''Inutile…'' Déclara soudainement Zero, à l'interrogation du bâton. ''J'AI DIT QUE C'EST INUTILE !'' S'écria-t-il, écrasant le corps du bâton et le coupant en plusieurs morceaux.

''QU-QUE FAÎTES-VOUS ?! MAÎTRE ZERO ?!'' S'écria Kurodoa, avant que le susnommé n'écrase sa tête avec son pied.

''JE VEUX JUSTE LE DÉTRUIRE, COMPRIS ?! DÉTRUIRE ABSOLUMENT TOUT ! CECI SERA LE PREMIER COUP ! JE N'AI BESOIN D'AUCUNE RAISON ! IL A UNE FORME PHYSIQUE, ALORS JE L'ÉLIMINERAIS ! NIRVANA, TIRE !'' S'écria-t-il, alors qu'un canon se forma à l'avant du Nirvana et accumula de la magie.

* * *

''LUCY-SAN !'' S'écria Wendy en courant dans la direction de la susnommée, cette dernière se retournant vers elle.

''Dieu merci, tu n'es pas parti.'' Fit Charuru, suivant la jeune fille alors que la démone les regarda d'un air désolé.

''Je suis désolée de vous demandez ça, mais… Qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda la blonde, les deux autres mages s'arrêtant devant elle.

''Ce n'est pas grave, Lucy-san.'' Sourit la jeune fille, mettant ses mains derrière son dos. ''Je m'appelle Wendy. Et elle, c'est Charuru.'' Présenta-t-elle, l'être démoniaque les regardant quelques secondes sans rien dire. ''Je sais que tu es amnésique, mais…'' Commença-t-elle, avant d'enlacer la blonde, à la surprise de cette dernière alors que la mage de Cait Shelter serra un peu plus l'étreinte. ''J'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer. Rencontrer Eternal Majin et sa famille. Dieu merci, tu vas bien…'' Fit-elle, l'amnésique ne faisant rien et regardant la jeune fille d'un air attristé avant que cette dernière ne brise l'étreinte.

''Pourquoi es-tu restée ?'' Demanda la chatte blanche avec sérieux.

''Charuru !'' Réprimanda Wendy.

''Je… Ne sais pas vraiment…'' Répondit la blonde, à l'interrogation des deux autres. ''J'ai l'impression d'être liée à cet endroit… Que j'ai quelque chose à faire…'' Ajouta-t-elle, sous les regards silencieux des mages de Cait Shelter.

''Alors j'espère que tu sais comment arrêter le Nirvana.'' Fit Charuru.

''Non… Je ne m'en souviens pas… Je suis désolée.''

''ALORS QU'EST-CE QUI VA ADVENIR DE NOTRE GUILDE ?! ELLE EST JUSTE LÀ ! EN FACE DE NOUS !'' S'écria la chatte avec colère, sous le regard désolé de la démone alors qu'un son bruyant se fit entendre.

* * *

**Guilde de Cait Shelter.**

''AAAH !'' ''C'EST LA FIN…'' ''MAÎTRE !'' S'écrièrent les membres, se réunissant auprès du Maître de Cait Shelter tout en observant le Nirvana accumulé de la magie.

''Que clamez-vous donc ? Ceci est notre destin. Notre prix pour nos crimes Nabula.'' Fit Lawbawl avec calme.

* * *

**Chambre du Maître.**

''QUE LA DESTRUCTION COMMENCE !'' S'écria Zero en souriant.

* * *

''ILS NE VONT PAS TIRÉS LE NIRVANA ?!'' S'écria Erza avec stupeur.

* * *

''STOP !'' S'écria Wendy, les larmes aux yeux, le Nirvana tirant avec son canon mais ne touchant qu'un morceau de la tente du Maître, à la surprise de tous, grâce à une attaque d'artillerie sur l'une des jambes du Nirvana qui le déstabilisa. ''AAAAAH !'' Cria la jeune fille de peur en tombant, avant que Lucy ne s'envole et l'attrape à la ceinture.

* * *

''QU'EST-CE QUE !'' S'écrièrent Jellal et Erza en même temps, s'accrochant à une épée que la chevalière avait planté.

* * *

''MEEEEEEN !'' S'écria Ichiya, encore une fois ligoté à son bâton et roulant dans les rues de la ville.

* * *

**Chambre du Maître.**

''LA JAMBE DU NIRVANA… ?! QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ?!'' S'écria Zero en se retournant vers la jambe qui s'est faite attaquée.

* * *

''Huh ?!'' Firent la criminelle et la mage en armure, levant leurs têtes vers le ciel en voyant une ombre avançait au sol. ''C'EST LE Christina !'' S'écrièrent-elles.

* * *

''EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT M'ENTENDRE ?! SI VOUS ALLEZ BIEN, ALORS RÉPONDEZ-MOI !'' S'écria Hibiki par télépathie, ayant deux doigts sur ses tempes.

« Hibiki ? » Répondirent Erza et Jellal.

''Erza-chan ? Et Jellal-chan ? Vous allez bien !'' Fit le mage des archives, voyant une petite tête d'Erza et de Jellal apparaître sur ses écrans de magie.

« Je vais bien moi aussi ! »

''SENPAÏ ! DIEU MERCI !'' S'écria Hibiki de joie.

« Hibiki-san ? »

''Wendy-chan ! Content que tu ailles bien toi aussi !'' Fit-il.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Le Christina a été abattu… » Fit la mage de rang S.

''Lyon-kun a crée une aile de fortune grâce à sa magie, et nous l'avons fait voler en combinant la magie de l'air de Ren et la Doll's Magic de Sherry-chan.'' Expliqua-t-il.

« J… Je n'ai jamais manipulé quelque chose d'aussi gros avant… » « Ce… Ce n'est pas lourd du tout… » Firent Sherry et Ren.

''Et l'attaque à l'instant été grâce à la Snow Magic d'Eve.'' Reprit-il.

« Les gars… » Fit la chatte blanche.

« J'ai combiné ma magie avec les munitions magiques lourde du Christina… Mais même avec… Je n'ai pas pu détruire une simple jambe… Et… Après ça… Je suis complètement épuisé… » Déclara Eve.

« Les gars… » Fit la jeune fille.

''Eh bien, c'est ça le truc… J'ai bien peur que nous soyons tous épuisé. Nous ne pouvons rattaquer avec ça.'' Fit-il, alors que le vaisseau volant commença à fumer.

« LE CHRISTINA ! » « IL TOMBE ! » S'écrièrent les deux mages de Cait Shelter.

« Je… Je suis désolée… Je n'arrive plus… »

« SHERRY ! … Tu t'es vraiment poussée à bout… » Déclara Ren.

''NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS POUR NOUS ! ÉCOUTEZ CECI ! CELA A PRIS DU TEMPS, MAIS J'AI FINALEMENT PU TROUVER LES INFORMATIONS NÉCESSAIRES DANS MES ARCHIVES ! DES INFORMATIONS CONCERNANT LA FAÇON DE STOPPER LE NIRVANA !'' S'écria Hibiki.

« VRAIMENT ?! » S'écrièrent Wendy et Erza.

''Comme vous le savez, le Nirvana possède six jambes. En fait, ces jambes sont en réalité des valves aspirant la magie du sol. Les lacrimas responsables du contrôle de l'absorption se trouvent au top de chacune des six jambes. Si vous pouvez les détruire en même temps, tout le fonctionnement du Nirvana sera arrêté. Vous ne pouvez les détruire les uns après les autres ! Si vous le faîte, les autres lacrimas répareront la zone endommagée.'' Expliqua-t-il.

« DÉTRUIRE LES SIX LACRYMAS EN MÊME TEMPS ?! MAIS COMMENT ?! » S'écria la chevalière.

''J'aimerais vous aidez avec le timing, mais je ne pense pas que cette télépathie tiendra encore longtemps. NGH !'' Fit-il.

« HIBIKI-SAN ! » « HIBIKI ! » S'écrièrent les mages de l'Alliance encore conscient.

''J'ai chargé un temps très précis dans chacune de vos têtes. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire ! Je crois en vous !'' Déclara-t-il, alors que des barres de chargement apparurent au dessus de la tête de tous les mages conscients de l'Alliance, Lucy comprit.

« Vingt minutes ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

''C'est le moment avant que le Nirvana ne charge sa seconde attaque.'' Déclara-t-il.

« Réellement futile… » Fit Zero, à la surprise de tous.

« QUI EST-CE ?! » « Cette voix… » « BRAIN ?! MAIS IL A ÉTÉ VAINCU ! » « ZERO ?! » S'écrièrent les mages de l'Alliance.

''IL A PIRATÉ MA TÉLÉPATHIE ?!'' S'écria Hibiki de surprise.

« C'est exact. Je suis Zero, le Maître d'Oracion Seis. » Se présenta-t-il.

« LES AUTRES MEMBRES SONT TOMBÉS ?! » Demanda Ren.

« Eh bien, je vois que Jellal vous a bien informé. Je vous félicite. Et notamment toi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre dans ce monde puisse utiliser l'Archive Magic, la même magie que Brain. » Félicita-t-il.

« Je vois… C'est comme ça qu'il a découvert la localisation du Nirvana… » Pensa Hibiki.

« MAINTENANT, ÉCOUTEZ-MOI ! MAGES DE LA LUMIÈRE ! JE VAIS PROCÉDER À LA DESTRUCTION DE TOUT ! … J'ai commencé par détruire trois de vos camarades. Le dragon slayer, le mage utilisant la Ice Construction Magic ainsi que le chat. »

« Gray… » Fit Lyon avec inquiétude.

''NATSU-KUN ET LES AUTRES ?!'' S'écria Hibiki.

« TU MENS ! » S'écria Wendy.

« Vous parliez de détruire les lacrimas en une fois, n'est-ce pas ? EH BIEN, JE ME TROUVE MOI-MÊME DEVANT L'UN DE CES LACRIMAS ! WAHAHAHAHA ! TANT QUE JE ME TROUVERAIS ICI, VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE CHANCE DE LES DÉTRUIRE EN MÊME TEMPS ! » S'écria-t-il.

''Il a coupé la connexion mentale…'' Déclara Hibiki, haletant pour récupérer son souffle. ''Les chances de trouver Zero sont de un pour six. Et je pense que seul Erza ou Jellal peuvent le vaincre.'' Déclara-t-il.

« ATTENDEZ ! NOUS N'AVONS PAS SIX MAGES ! NOUS N'AVONS PAS LES MAGES NÉCESSAIRES POUR DÉTRUIRE LES SIX LACRIMAS ! » S'écria Charuru.

« Je… Je ne sais pas utiliser de magie destructive… Désolée ! » Déclara Wendy.

« NOUS AVONS DEUX MAGES ICI ! N'Y A-T-IL PERSONNES D'AUTRES CAPABLES DE BOUGER ?! » S'écria Erza.

« Vous m'avez moi aussi. Même si je suis ligoté. » Déclara Ichiya.

''ICHIYA-SAN !''

« ÇA FAIT TROIS ! » Fit Jellal.

''Ugh… Ce n'est pas bon… Ma magie… S'épuise de plus en plus… Je… N'arrive plus à maintenir la connexion…'' Déclara Hibiki.

« JE ME CHARGE DE LA TÉLÉPATHIE ! EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN PEUT NOUS RÉPONDRE ?! VITE ! » S'écria l'ex-conseillère.

« Gray… Lève-toi. Tu es un fier apprenti d'Ul, non ? Mon condisciple, non ? Tu ne peux pas perdre face à cette ordure. » Déclara Lyon.

« Le matou… » Appela Charuru.

« Natsu, tu es censé être le dragon slayer de feu capable de vaincre Gajeel. Tu es censé pouvoir retrouver Igneel, et tu es censé m'égaler. Alors bouge ton cul avant que je te le botte. » Déclara Erza, le susnommé bougeant et s'appuyant sur son poing pour se lever.

''Pouvez-vous entendre nos voix ?'' Demanda Hibiki.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » Firent les deux rivaux en même temps, se levant avec beaucoup de difficultés.

''Il… Ne reste plus qu'un mage…'' Fit Hibiki.

« Lucy-san, s'il vous plaît… » Supplia la jeune fille.

« Lucy, s'il te plaît, aide-nous. » Fit la voix de Jellal.

« Je… Je ne… » Commença la démone.

« S'il te plaît Lucy… » Fit la voix d'Erza, semblant interpellé l'être démoniaque. « C'est moi, Erza… Je t'en supplie Lucy, aide-nous à stopper le Nirvana… » Supplia-t-elle, n'obtenant aucune réponse. « Fais le pour moi… »

« … D'accord. » Répondit-elle, les mages, sauf Gray et Natsu, soupirant de joie.

''Vous avez compris ?'' Demanda Hibiki.

« Détruire les six lacrimas… » « En même temps… » Firent le mage de glace et celui de feu.

''Et le plus chanceux pourra vaincre Zero.'' Compléta Hibiki.

« Il reste dix-huit minutes… Nous devons nous dépêcher… Pour la guilde de Wendy et de Charuru ! » S'écria Happy.

''Je n'ai vraiment plus de magie… Je vous ai tous transmis une carte dans vos têtes… Chacun des lacrimas… Est marqué par un nombre…'' Déclara Hibiki.

« Je vais couper la télépathie pour économiser ma magie. Mais avant que je ne le fasse, choisissez tous un numéro. » Reprit Jellal.

« Numéro un ! » Déclara Natsu.

« Le deux. » Fit simplement Gray.

« Je vais prendre le numéro quatre. Les parfums me disent qu'il s'agit de la position la plus proche. » Déclara Ichiya.

« Tu veux dire la carte. » Rectifia Erza.

« Est-ce si nécessaire d'être aussi cru ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je prendrais le numéro cinq. » Déclara la mage en armure.

« Je vais prendre le numéro six. » Fit Jellal.

« Lucy-san ? » Appela Wendy.

« Lucy ? Tu es là ? » Appela Natsu.

« Aye… » Répondit la démone d'un air absent. « Je vais prendre le numéro trois… » Déclara-t-elle.

''Bonne chance…'' Fit Hibiki, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

« OY ! HIBIKI ! » S'écria le mage de feu.

« Il devait vraiment être à court de magie… » Fit le mage de glace.

« Je suis désolée, mais je vais devoir coupée la télépathie. » Déclara Jellal.

* * *

**Sous la Chambre du Maître.**

''NOUS AVONS MAINTENANT SIX PERSONNES ! ALLONS-Y ! QUICONQUE RENCONTRE ZERO DEVRA LE COMBATTRE ! TOUT LE MONDE À SA CIBLE, ALORS NOUS NE POUVONS PAS ESPÈRER QUELCONQUE MARCHE ARRIÈRE !'' Déclara Happy, sous l'acquiescement des deux rivaux.

* * *

''Ngh… MEEN ! Ngh… MEEEN ! MEEN ! MEEEEEN ! ... Ngh…'' Fit Ichiya, sautant malgré son bâton grâce à ses mains et la pointe de ses pieds, avant de tomber sur le côté, épuisé et transpirant à grosse goutte. ''Le numéro quatre ! Je dois rejoindre le numéro quatre ! Tout le monde compte sur moi ! Je ne peux pas trahir leurs espoirs !'' Déclara-t-il, mais n'arrivant pas à se relever. ''Je ne… Suis pas… Du tout… En manque de souffle… Je… Suis… Encore jeune…'' Se fit-il, haletant beaucoup.

* * *

Il doit y aller.

Peu importe qu'il titube, qu'il doit s'appuyer sur les murs pour pouvoir marcher, ou qu'il doit ramper. Il doit arriver à la salle lacrima numéro un.

Il doit botter le cul à cet abruti de Zero !

…

Putain ! Cet enfoiré l'attendait bras croisé !

''Alors, tu es encore vivant ?'' Demanda Zero, le dragon slayer de feu le regardant en haletant. ''Que fais-tu ici, gamin ?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant, l'autre mage répondant par un sourire. ''Hm ?''

''Voyons voir qui va être détruit à la fin… Toi ou moi !'' Déclara le fils d'Igneel.

* * *

''Je suspecte fortement que Zero soit au Lacrima un.'' Déclara Erza.

''Je me doutais un peu. Son flair de dragon slayer ont du lui indiquer que Zero se trouvait là-bas.'' Fit Jellal. ''J'espère qu'il va bien aller.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''Il est costaud, ça devrait aller.'' Rassura la chevalière. ''Nous devrions maintenant nous diriger vers nos lacrimas respectifs. Je pars au numéro cinq. Toi, va au numéro six.'' Ordonna-t-elle.

''Aye !'' S'écria la bleue, les deux mages courant dans deux directions opposées.

* * *

''Na… Tsu…'' Fit Lucy, à l'interrogation des mages de Cait Shelter.

''Lucy-san ?'' Appela Wendy.

''Grandine, la dragonne céleste, une dragonne de couleur blanche et aux ailes d'anges, maîtrisant la magie du ciel et est capable de soigner les blessures grâce à sa magie, aimant énormément les humains.'' Fit soudainement la démone, à l'interrogation et la surprise des mages de Cait Shelter alors qu'elle se retourna vers Wendy avec un large sourire chaleureux. ''Une vieille amie, qui m'a dit avoir décidé d'adopter une jeune fille humaine, afin de l'élever et lui apprendre la magie de dragon slayer.'' Fit-elle, la jeune fille ayant les larmes qui montèrent alors que la démone s'accroupit devant elle, essuyant les larmes avec ses doigts. ''Tu es sa fille, n'est-ce pas ? La dragon slayer du ciel, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''A… Aye…'' Répondit la mage, encore surprise et les larmes réapparaissant dans ses yeux. ''Lucy-san… E…''

''C'est tout ce dont je me souviens d'elle, Wendy-san…'' Coupa l'être démonique avec tristesse, interpelant la jeune fille alors qu'elle baissa la tête. ''Wendy-san, est-ce que tu pourrais aller à la lacrima numéro trois à ma place ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''OY ! WENDY NE SAIT PAS UTILISER DE MAGIE DESTRUCTIVE JE TE RAPPELLE ! ET ELLE NE DOIT PAS UTILISER TROP DE MAGIE NON PLUS !'' S'écria Charuru avec colère.

''Je le sais, Charuru-san.'' Fit la mage des clés, avant de se relever. ''Mais Grandine t'a appris à utiliser la magie de dragon slayer. Sa magie. Une magie de dragon, et la seule qui est capable de vaincre un dragon. Tu es capable de l'utiliser, Wendy-san.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''Utiliser… Une magie capable de trancher un dragon ?'' Demanda la jeune fille.

''Aye… Tu as les crocs d'un dragon, les griffes d'un dragon, et les poumons d'un dragon. Tu as hérité tout cela de ta mère, Wendy-san. Et bien plus que ça encore.'' Déclara la démone, avant de se retourner.

''E-et toi, Lucy-san ?'' Demanda Wendy.

''Moi ? Je vais rejoindre Zero et Natsu.'' Déclara-t-elle avec une mine sombre et plutôt malveillante, à cause des ombres de son visage, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers la jeune fille en souriant chaleureusement. ''Si tu as besoin de force, mange l'air, ou plutôt le ciel, pour en récupérer. Comme ta mère le faisait.'' Déclara-t-elle, avant d'avancer vers la salle de la lacrima un.

''Compte sur moi, Lucy-san !'' S'écria la mage de Cait Shelter.

* * *

**Salle de la lacrima numéro un.**

''NUUUOOOOOOOHHHH !'' S'écria Natsu, s'élançant vers le mage noir avec son poing droit enflammé, qui esquiva l'attaque d'un simple pas en arrière avant que le rose n'enchaîne en envoyant son pied droit enflammé vers le visage du Maître noir, qui s'abaissa pour esquiver l'attaque. Le dragon slayer gonfla ensuite sa bouche, avant d'envoyer un hurlement de flamme sur son adversaire, l'engloutissant dans les flammes et levant un large écran de fumée alors que la silhouette de Zero apparut, semblant avoir arrêté l'attaque avec sa main.

''Hm. Tes mouvements sont plus impressionnants qu'avant.'' Déclara Zero, alors que le mage de feu retomba sur ses jambes mais fut interpellé par les mouvements du mage noir. ''Dark Capricio !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant un rayon sur le mage de Fairy Tail avec l'index et le majeur de sa main gauche, le fils d'Igneel esquivant de justesse l'attaque qui transperça le mur derrière lui. ''Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que j'utilise la même magie que Brain.'' Déclara-t-il en tendant le bras et en le faisant bouger dans certaines directions, alors que le rayon sortit du sol sous les pieds du rose, le frappant au visage. ''Haha !'' Rit-il en balançant son bras dans une autre direction, le rayon noir suivant son bras et frappant Natsu au torse, avant que le premier ne fasse bouger le rayon dans tous les sens alors que le mage de feu tenta du mieux que possible d'esquiver les rayons. ''Hahahahahaha ! Tu demandais lequel de nous aller être détruit ? MAIS ÇA ME SEMBLE ÉVIDENT !'' S'écria-t-il avec un sourire fou.

''Karyuu no Tekken !'' Lança Natsu, frappant le rayon avec son poing droit enflammé, reculant de plusieurs mètres mais réussissant à stopper l'attaque, non sans blessure.

''Arrêter une magie désigné pour le transpercement de front. Vraiment intéressant.'' Complimenta Zero, avant que lui et son adversaire ne se retourne de surprise en voyant une boule de feu s'écraser au pied du rose. ''Qui est-là ?'' Demanda-t-il avec dédain, reconnaissant avec surprise la démone qui tendait le bras, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

''Lu… Cy ?'' Appela Natsu avec choc.

''Toi… Alors, tu as finalement retrouvé ta nature démoniaque et ta haine envers les humains ?'' Demanda le mage noir, un large sourire au visage.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Le dernier chapitre de l'arc arrivera donc dans deux semaines.

Au passage, je tiens à préciser qu'il se peut, et je dis bien qu'il se peut, que je ne publie pas les autres histoires que j'ai en tête.

Pour faire court, je ne tiens pas à publier une histoire dont je ne suis pas sûr moi-même de pouvoir en faire la suite. Or, pour vous donner une idée, pour l'une je n'ai pas un début que je trouve correct, l'autre un milieu correct, et le dernier une fin correcte (oui je sais, trois histoire, trois problèmes à trois endroit différents... J'aime bien le chiffre trois...)

Sur ce, à la prochaine :D.


	34. Oracion Seis, partie VI

Bonjour,

Voilà donc le sixième et dernier chapitre de cet arc.

Au programme: du combat et des apparitions de Lucy.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :).

* * *

**Oracion Seis, partie VI :**

''Alors démone, tu as enfin récupérer ta mémoire ?'' Demanda Zero en souriant, sous le regard choqué et légèrement effrayé de Natsu, alors que la blonde continua de sourire et de rester silencieuse.

''Aye…'' Répondit Lucy, au choc du mage de feu et au sourire du mage noir.

''Lucy…'' Appela Natsu de façon perdu, avant qu'il ne mette son bras devant sa tête pour se protéger en voyant la blonde levé le bras, tandis qu'une boule de feu de la taille d'une main apparut devant lui.

''Je me souviens de toi, Natsu-san…'' Fit-elle en souriant chaleureusement, sous le regard surpris des deux autres mages. ''Le fils du roi des dragons de feu, Igneel, un vieil ami. Le prince des dragons de feu, ayant appris la magie de dragon slayer de feu de son père.'' Fit-elle en souriant, matérialisant d'autres boules de feu de la même taille que la précédente, que le mage de feu avala en inspirant.

''Tu n'as pas récupéré toute ta mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda le Maître d'Oracion Seis d'un air malveillant.

''Je me souviens de certaines choses. Mais le Nirvana sera stoppé Zero, quoiqu'il se passe.'' Répondit-elle, alors que le dragon slayer de feu avala la dernière boule de feu.

''Lucy…'' Appela le mage de Fairy Tail en s'avançant vers cette dernière, à l'interrogation des deux autres mages. ''ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE !'' S'écria-t-il en la frappant avec un coup de poing au visage, à la surprise des mages présents.

''NATSU-SAN-'' Fit-elle en tenant sa joue, se faisant couper quand le susnommé l'attrapa au col.

''TU M'AVAIS PROMIS QUE TU REVIENDRAIS APRÈS T'ÊTRE OCCUPÉE DE JELLAL ! TU ME L'AVAIS PROMIS ! ET TOI TU AS DISPARU ! ON A MÊME CRU QUE T'ÉTAIS MORTE ! ET TU AS FAIT PLEURER ERZA !'' S'écria-t-il avec colère, la démone le regardant avec surprise puis avec tristesse, avant de baisser les yeux et de regarder ailleurs, tandis que le rose l'enlaça à sa surprise. ''Espèce d'idiote… On avait vraiment cru t'avoir perdu… Ne nous refais plus jamais ça…'' Fit-il d'une voix plus calme et brisé.

''Désolée, Natsu-san…'' S'excusa la blonde.

''Bon sang… Si vous voulez vous faire des embrassades et des câlins, allez les faire ailleurs. CAR VOUS ÊTES SOULANT !'' S'écria Zero, envoyant un Dark Capricio vers les deux mages alors que l'être démoniaque se mit devant le dragon slayer de feu et tendit les bras pour se prendre l'attaque et protéger Natsu, l'attaque créant une explosion à l'impact mais ne touchant que la mage stellaire. ''Oh ?'' Fit-il en souriant, le mage de feu se rappelant du même geste qu'elle avait fait pour bloquer le tir de Jupiter, alors que la constellationniste s'écroula sur un de ses genoux en se tenant le torse.

''LUCY !'' S'écria le mage de feu en s'accroupissant auprès de la blonde, qui lui sourit.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas… Je me souviens avoir connu pire…'' Fit-elle en souriant, avant de tendre son bras. ''Cependant, mon état n'est pas très important, Natsu-san. Nous devons arrêter le Nirvana avant qu'il ne tire sur la guilde de Wendy-san…'' Fit-elle, avant qu'elle ne s'entoure elle et Natsu dans un épais cercle de flammes, ayant une teinte bleu nuit.

''Ces flammes…'' Fit le fils d'Igneel d'un air interrogateur.

* * *

**Salle de la troisième Lacrima.**

''Es-tu vraiment sûre de pouvoir faire ça, Wendy ?'' Demanda Charuru en regardant la susnommée, bras croisé.

''Je dois le faire, Charuru. Pour Lucy-san.'' Fit la jeune fille en serrant ses poings, se rappelant du petit discours de Lucy. ''Une magie de dragon, capable de trancher un dragon. Les crocs, les griffes et les poumons d'un dragon. Tous ces pouvoirs de dragon, que je possède… SONT FAIT POUR PROTÉGER MA GUILDE ! S'IL TE PLAÎT, GRANDINE, PRÊTE-MOI TA FORCE !'' S'écria la fille de Grandine.

* * *

**Salle du Lacrima numéro un.**

''Ce sont des flammes imprégnées de magie démoniaque, de ma magie démoniaque, Natsu-san.'' Expliqua Lucy en souriant, accroupi et se tenant le torse à côté du mage de feu. ''Erza-san et les autres ne sont pas venus te rejoindre, alors que je suis prête à parier qu'ils savaient que tu allais affronter Zero. Cela veut dire qu'ils ont confiance en toi, qu'ils croient en toi, et je vais croire en toi aussi.'' Fit-elle en souriant. ''Acceptes-tu ces flammes de démon, Natsu-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle, alors que le rose mangea le cercle en question.

''C'est toujours aussi chaud…'' Commenta-t-il en continuant de manger les flammes, la blonde s'adossant contre un mur pour regarder le dragon slayer de feu.

''Hmph. Inutile.'' Commenta Zero en souriant, laissant le mage finir son repas.

''Abats-le, prince des dragons de feu.'' Fit la blonde, avant de fermer les yeux et de se reposer, une main sur son torse.

''Mais c'est toujours aussi bon, Lucy. Merci pour ce repas.'' Fit-il en essuyant sa bouche, se retournant vers Zero avec sérieux.

''Les flammes d'un démon, huh ? Cela fait de toi un démon alors.'' Sourit le mage noir.

''Pour leur nakama, les mages de Fairy Tail sont prêts à devenir des démons.'' Répondit le mage de Fairy Tail, se préparant à s'élancer. ''Mais les pires démons sont ceux qui ferment les yeux, ET CESSENT DE CROIRENT LES AUTRES PERSONNES !'' S'écria-t-il, s'élançant telle une flèche enflammée vers le mage noir, qui reçu l'attaque en plein torse avant que le mage de feu ne l'envoie voler derrière lui.

''TCH !'' Fit Zero, pointant deux doigts vers le rose et lançant un autre Dark Capricio vers Natsu, qui dévia d'un simple revers de la main, au choc du mage noir. ''C… Cette lumière…'' Fit-il, voyant le dragon slayer entouré de flammes bleu nuit alors que des écailles rouges foncés apparurent sur la peau du mage de feu. ''Dragon Force ?!'' Fit-il de surprise, alors que le rose regarda ses écailles.

''Dragon et démon, huh ?'' Se fit le mage de feu. ''Je me sens vraiment puissant. J'ai l'impression que ma puissance a doublé ou triplé.'' Se fit-il en se regardant de plus près.

« C'est la forme finale d'un dragon slayer mélangé à une apparence démoniaque. Dragon force est dite avoir la puissance d'un dragon, mais cette forme ajoute la puissance d'un démon. Cette forme doit être capable de tout détruire ! » Se fit Zero d'un air surpris, avant de sourire avec malveillance. « Détruire, huh ? » ''C'est intéressant.'' Fit-il en tendant le bras gauche vers le dragon slayer et en lui faisant signe d'approcher, l'autre bras étant dans son dos.

''Avec cette puissance, je ne peux pas perdre.'' Fit le rose.

''Approche, dragon démon.'' Sourit le mage noir avec certitude.

''ALLONS-Y !'' S'écria le mage de feu, s'élança vers son adversaire en enflammant son corps de flamme bleu nuit.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima deux. Cinq minutes avant le second tir.**

''Ça va Gray ?'' Demanda Happy, voyant le susnommé s'avancer avec difficulté vers le lacrima, s'appuyant sur les murs pour se tenir debout et haletant beaucoup.

''J'ai connu mieux…'' Fit le mage de glace, arrivant à la fin du couloir et titubant pour s'avancer le mieux possible vers le lacrima. ''Mais je m'en moque. J'ai encore assez de magie pour lancer une seule attaque qui détruira ce truc et sauver la guilde de Wendy. Je détruirais ce truc dans cinq minutes.'' Déclara-t-il, le chat bleu le voyant se stopper à quelques mètres du lacrima.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima un.**

Un dragon démon ? Ses attaques sont encore bien trop lisibles. Bien, bien trop lisible pour que cela ne lui fasse peur. Une simple attaque suffira pour le mettre KO.

''DARK GRAVITY !'' Lança Zero, joignant ses deux mains et écrasant Natsu au sol, le faisant traverser les différents sols du Nirvana et tomber dans les couloirs juste en-dessous, un trou montrant la forêt se trouvant à ses côtés. Ce dernier se releva en apercevant le mage noirle rejoindre, ses deux mains étant entourées d'une magie ressemblant à Dark Capricio mais restant dans sa poigne, agissant comme des fouets et attaquant le rose qui esquiva chaque attaque.

''KARYUU NO HOUKOU !'' Lança-t-il, engouffrant le mage noir dans ses flammes normales, alors que ce dernier continua de foncer vers le mage de Fairy Tail, frappant ce dernier avec une vague de magie noire avant de lui envoyer des dizaines de boules de magies noires, le dragon slayer de feu ayant encaissé l'attaque avant de frapper le mage noir avec ses flammes, alors que ce dernier fonça vers lui entouré de sa magie noire.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima six.**

''Il reste encore trois minutes avant le tir…'' Fit Jellal, regardant le lacrima avec un peu de tristesse.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima cinq.**

''Natsu…'' Fit Erza avec inquiétude.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima un.**

''IL SEMBLERAIT QUE TU NE PUISSES PAS ENCORE UTILISER CE POUVOIR ENTIÈREMENT !'' S'écria Zero, frappant le mage de feu avec son poing gauche entouré de magie, le faisant voler vers un mur.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima quatre.**

''J'y suis… Enfin arrivé ! Je vais leur montrer… Mon parfum !'' Fit Ichiya, regardant le lacrima avec détermination tout en sautant pour se déplacer avec le bâton.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima un.**

''EST-CE TOUT CE DONT TU AS ?! OÙ ES TA PUISSANCE DE DRAGON DÉMON ?! LA PUISSANCE DES DRAGONS QUI ONT GOUVERNÉ L'ANCIENT MONDE MÉLANGÉ À LA PUISSANCE D'UN DÉMON EST AUSSI BAS ?!'' S'écria Zero, frappant le mage de feu au sol avec son pied.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima trois.**

''De la puissance… J'ai besoin de plus de puissance…'' Fit Wendy, mangeant l'air l'entourant.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima un.**

''Ugh…'' Fit Natsu, étant envoyer au sol.

''Je suis le Maître d'Oracion Seis, Zero. Ma puissance est bien supérieur à celle d'un simple soldat de guilde.'' Expliqua le mage noir, alors que le mage de feu s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever. ''C'est impossible pour des déchets comme toi de pouvoir me vaincre.'' Reprit-il en souriant, le mage de feu se relevant sans l'écouter.

''Je ne suis pas seul…'' Commença le rose, sous le regard silencieux et souriant du Maître noir. ''Je peux le sentir… Je peux entendre la voix de tous… Les sensations de tous… Ce n'est pas seulement ma puissance… Mais les sentiments des autres me supportent… ET ME PERMETTENT DE ME RELEVER ! LA PUISSANCE DE MES NAKAMAS COULE DANS TOUT MON CORPS !'' S'écria-t-il, faisant exploser des flammes bleus nuit de son corps, sous le regard souriant de Zero.

''C'est tellement pitoyable de devoir te démonter en pièces, même si j'en ai eu assez… C'était amusant… Je vais te détruire avec ma plus puissante magie.'' Déclara Zero en souriant d'un air fou, décrivant un cercle avec ses deux bras.

''Karyuuoni no…'' Commençant Natsu, préparant à s'élancer.

''GENESIS ZERO !'' Lança le mage noir.

''KENKAKU ! (: Cornes du dragon-démon de feu !)'' S'écria le mage de feu, s'élançant tête la première vers le mage noir, entouré de flammes bleus nuit.

''Disparais. Soit détruit par ma main.'' Déclara Zero, entouré d'une magie totalement noire alors que la rencontre des deux attaques créa une explosion.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima deux.**

''C'EST PARTI ! JE COMPTE SUR VOUS LES GARS !'' S'écria Gray, joignant son poing à sa paume alors que de la glace commença à se former.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima trois.**

''TENRYUU NO HOUKOU !'' Lança Wendy, envoyant un souffle identique à celui de Natsu mais formé d'air.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima quatre.**

''NUOOOH ! POWER PERFUME AU MAXIMUM !'' S'écria Ichiya, commençant à prendre des muscles et à briser ses liens et ses vêtements.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima cinq.**

''Natsu, vas-y.'' Fit Erza, matérialisant une épée dans sa main droite.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima six.**

''Détruisons le Nirvana les gars !'' Fit Jellal, se préparant à lancer un sort.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima un.**

''UOOOOOOOH !'' S'écria Natsu.

''Ceci sera la fin de l'histoire sous mes yeux. C'est le début d'un nouveau monde de néant…'' Déclara Zero en souriant, son sort commençant à prendre plus de puissance. ''GENESIS ZERO ! OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DES LAMENTATIONS !'' S'écria-t-il, alors que des âmes tourmentées apparurent derrière lui et foncèrent vers le mage de Fairy Tail. ''VOYAGEURS DU NÉANT, VOLER LEURS ÂMES ! LEURS MÉMOIRES ! DÉVORER LEURS EXISTENCES !'' S'écria-t-il, alors que les âmes foncèrent vers Natsu. ''DISPARAIS SOUS LE NOM DE ZERO !'' Reprit-il, alors que le mage de feu fut emporté par les âmes, avant de libérer un large torrent de flammes démoniaque qui les firent disparaître. ''Quoi… ?!'' Fit-il de choc, le dragon slayer brûlant les dernières âmes. ''Ces flammes démoniaques…''

''OOOOOOOOOOOOOH !'' S'écria le mage de Fairy Tail, continuant de s'élancer vers Zero.

''IL S'ENFLAMME EN TRAVERS DE MA MAGIE ?!'' S'écria le mage noir de choc, apercevant un dragon rouge foncé et noir aux allures démoniaque entouré le mage de feu. « Pour vaincre un dragon… Tu dois être un mage avec la même puissance qu'un dragon… Ceci est un réel dragon slayer ! » Se fit-il, se prenant l'attaque du mage de feu de plein fouet.

''ULTIMATE DRAGON SLAYER TECHNIQUE ! GUREN HOUHOU KEN ! (Sabre du Phoenix Pourpre !)'' Lança-t-il en fonçant vers le Maître noir et vers le plafond, les flammes démoniaques l'entourant créant une lance alors qu'il traversa les différents sols, se retrouvant de nouveau devant le lacrima et fonçant dessus. Ses flammes s'éteignirent quelques centimètres avant le cristal, propulsant Zero vers le lacrima et le détruisant de ce fait, vainquant le mage noir sur le coup, qui tomba au sol inconscient, alors que les cinq autres mages détruisirent les autres lacrimas en même temps, créant chacun une explosion à la base des pattes du Nirvana et surprenant les mages dans la guilde de Cait Shelter. Les écailles disparurent du corps de Natsu alors qu'il se mit à sourire, puis tituber avant de tomber au sol, alors que le Nirvana commença à s'effondrer.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima deux.**

''OUAAAAAAH !'' Cria Happy en sautant pour éviter une pierre.

''C'EST PAS BON !'' S'écria Gray en regardant le plafond.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima cinq.**

''Ngh….'' Fit Erza, ex-quipée d'une tenue simple et courant vers la sortie tout en évitant les pierres qui tombaient.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima six.**

''J'espère que les autres vont bien…'' Se fit Jellal, courant vers la sortie sans se soucier des pierres qui tombées, avant qu'elle ne saute en arrière pour éviter un petit éboulement. ''Ngh… C'est de mal en pis…'' Fit-elle avec dépit.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima quatre.**

''MEEEEEE-ARGH !'' S'écria Ichiya, encore sous l'effet de son parfum et courant vers la sortie, avant de se prendre une pierre sur la tête.

* * *

**Salle du lacrima trois.**

''CHARURU !'' ''PAR ICI WENDY !'' Firent les mages de Cait Shelter, avant que la jeune fille ne se raccroche le pied et tombe au sol.

''WENDY !'' Appela la chatte blanche avec peur, alors que des pierres tombèrent vers la susnommée. Mais quelqu'un attrapa les deux mages et déforma la pierre au sol afin de créer une protection.

''JURA-SAN !'' Appela Wendy en souriant, alors que le Nirvana s'écroula de plus en plus.

* * *

Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Plus vite !

Putain ! Fichu écroulement ! Fichu sortie bloquée ! FICHU NIRVANA ! ET FICHU INVENTEUR QUI N'A PAS SU CRÉER UNE SORTIE DE SECOURS SI LE NIRVANA VENAIT À SE DÉTRUIRE !

…

PUTAIN OUI ! ENFIN UNE SORTIE !

''OUAAAH !'' S'écria Gray, sautant pour sortir de l'écroulement avant de faire une roulade. ''Pfiu… C'était moins une…'' Fit-il, se faisant rejoindre par les autres mages qui était eux aussi dans le Nirvana, sauf Natsu et Lucy. ''TOUT LE MONDE VA BIEN ?!'' Demanda-t-il, alors que le chat bleu s'écroula au sol à côté de lui.

''ERZA-SAN ! JE SUIS CONTENT QUE TU AILLES BIEN !'' S'écria Ichiya, sous l'effet de son parfum.

''Q… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton corps… ?'' Demanda Erza.

''ET POUR NATSU-DONO ET LUCY-DONO ?! JE N'AI PAS ARRIVÉ PAS À LES TROUVER !'' Déclara Jura, les deux mages de Cait Shelter dans ses bras.

''Lucy…'' Fit Jellal, se retournant vers le Nirvana.

''Est-ce qu'ils vont bien… ?'' Se demanda Gray.

''NATSU-SAN ! LUCY-SAN !'' Appela Wendy.

« Natsu… Lucy… Que faîtes-vous ? » Se demanda la chevalière, alors que le sol se bossela au milieu des mages, Hoteye en sortant avec Natsu et Lucy dans ses bras.

''L'amour sauvera nos nakamas…'' Fit-il en souriant.

''Huh ?'' Fit Natsu, la blonde restant encore endormie.

''NATSU-SAN ! LUCY-SAN !'' S'écria Wendy, des larmes aux yeux alors que le mage noir déposa les deux autres, la bleue courant vers le mage de feu et l'enlaçant. ''NATSU-SAN !'' S'écria-t-elle.

''WHOA !'' Fit-il de surprise.

''Tu as réellement gardé ta promesse.'' Fit la jeune fille, commençant à pleurer de joie alors que le mage de Fairy Tail sourit. ''Merci… Tu as sauvé notre guilde…'' Fit-elle.

''C'est le travail de tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? Et le tiens aussi Wendy.'' Fit le mage de feu en souriant.

''Charuru !'' Appela Happy, s'élançant vers la susnommée alors qu'elle lui tourna le dos.

''Aye.'' Fit la jeune mage de Cait Shelter, serrant la main du mage de Fairy Tail, avant que les mages ne restent quelques minutes silencieuses, la blonde s'étant réveiller entre temps et étant restée dans son apparence démoniaque.

''Dieu merci, tout le monde est sauf.'' Fit Natsu, couché au sol.

''Bon travail tout le monde.'' Fit Jura, bras croisé.

''Et c'est la fin de notre mission !'' Fit Ichiya, lui aussi bras croisé.

''Et toi Lucy, ça va ?'' Demanda Gray, la susnommée étant restée éloigner des mages, ayant un air gêné et regardant ailleurs. ''Lucy ?'' Rappela-t-il, attirant l'attention de l'être démoniaque.

''Je suis désolée mais… Qui es tu ?'' Demanda-t-elle, le mage de glace la regardant avant de soupirer.

''Tu as tout oublié huh ?'' Fit-il, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. ''Je suis Gray Fullbuster, mage de glace et membre de ton équipe à Fairy Tail.'' Déclara-t-il, la mage des clés le regardant sans rien dire.

''Je vois… Je suis désolée de vous avoir oublié, toi et Fairy Tail…'' Fit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

''Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas.'' Sourit-il d'un air rassurant, restant quelques secondes silencieux. ''Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien d'autre à part Erza ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Eh bien… Je me rappelle de Natsu-san, Igneel et Grandine. Ainsi que le visage d'autres personnes. Mais c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.'' Répondit-elle.

''Je vois…'' Fit-il, alors qu'Erza s'approcha d'elle, avant de l'enlacer.

''Tu m'avais manqué, Lucy.'' Fit la rousse, la susnommée ne sachant quoi faire.

''Je vais vous laisser…'' Fit le mage de glace, rejoignant les autres mages alors que la mage de rang S brisa l'étreinte, dirigeant l'autre mage pour s'asseoir sur le tronc d'un arbre.

''Ça va ?'' Demanda la chevalière, la constellationniste regardant le sol.

''Aye…'' Répondit-elle, un ton un peu attristé avant qu'elle ne regarda l'écarlate. ''Es-tu…''

''Aye. Je m'appelle Erza.'' Répondit-elle en souriant. ''Merci de nous avoir aidé, Lucy.''

''Ne me remercie pas… Je suis celle qui a causé ce malheur après tout…'' Fit la mage stellaire d'une voix attristée, regardant de nouveau le sol.

''Au contraire. Tu ne savais pas ce qu'était le Nirvana. Et tu as permis sa destruction définitive. Tu nous as bien plus aidé que tu ne le crois.'' Fit-elle de façon rassurante.

''Je ne sais pas…'' Fit-elle en restant silencieuse, avant qu'elle ne lève soudainement la tête, à l'interrogation de la mage aux armures, tandis que la blonde reprit sa forme humaine, regardant ensuite son corps. ''C'est à ça que je ressemble en humaine…'' Se fit-elle, d'une voix toujours aussi attristée.

''Tu récupères ta mémoire, Lucy.'' Sourit Titania d'un air rassurant. ''C'est bon signe.''

''Je ne sais pas…'' Répondit Lucy, à la surprise de la rousse. ''J'ai peur… De la récupérer… Et si je voulais vraiment tuer les humains après que je la récupère ? Ou que je libère une nouvelle menace comme le Nirvana sans le savoir…'' Fit-elle.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là.'' Sourit Erza en retour, à la surprise de son interlocutrice qui se retourna vers elle. ''Tu as toujours aimé notre espèce avant ta perte de mémoire. Et même si tu venais à haïr les humains, que l'on viendrait à se haïr, je ne pourrais pas me résoudre à te laisser seule et à t'abandonner…'' Déclara-t-elle, surprenant la blonde alors qu'elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, les deux rougissant un peu. « Aye… Ce sentiment… Je le comprends mieux maintenant… » Se fit la mage chevalière. ''Je ne peux pas me résoudre à te perdre une nouvelle fois, Lucy…'' Reprit-elle en souriant, rougissant un peu plus. ''Lucy, je t-''

''MEEEEN !'' Cria Ichiya, coupant les deux mages.

''QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A, LE VIEUX ?!'' S'écria Gray, voyant le mage de Blue Pegasus se cogner à un mur invisible.

''Je pensais qu'il s'agissait de l'odeur des toilettes, mais je me suis heurté à quelque chose !'' Déclara-t-il.

''Il y a des lettres au sol !'' Fit Wendy.

''Les voilà…'' Fit Jellal, joignant les mains comme si elle avait des menottes alors que les mages se retournèrent vers elle.

''Comment ça « Les voilà » ?'' Demandèrent-ils.

''Les soldats du Conseil.'' Déclara-t-elle, alors que les susnommés apparurent autour d'eux.

''Que se passe-t-il ?'' ''Laissez-moi sortir !'' Firent Wendy et Ichiya.

''Je n'ai aucune intention de vous blesser. Je veux juste que vous restiez ici un moment.'' Déclara un homme de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux noirs, attachés en chignon large à l'arrière de sa tête avec deux mèches encadrant son visage, ainsi que d'autres mèches couvrant son front, ayant des yeux de couleur lavande, des pommettes saillantes et portant une paire de lunettes avec des lentilles circulaires et allongées, ainsi qu'une tenue d'officier de soldat du Conseil. ''Je suis le nouveau capitaine de la quatrième division du Conseil. Je m'appelle Lahar.'' Déclara-t-il.

''LE NOUVEAU CONSEIL ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace, transpirant à grosse goutte.

''Nous avons été recrées afin de renforcer l'application de la loi et la justice, et nous ne permettrons aucunement l'existence de mal en liberté.'' Déclara l'officier.

''NOUS AVONS RIEN FAIT DE MAL !'' ''O… OUAIS !'' S'écria Happy et son compagnon.

''Je le sais. Je suis ici pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, nous souhaitons arrêter les mages d'Oracion Seis. Dont cet homme, connu sous le nom de code d'Hoteye. Avancez ici sans résistance s'il vous plaît.'' Fit-il, à la surprise des mages de l'Alliance.

''A-ATTENDEZ !'' S'écria le mage saint.

''C'est bon Jura-san.'' Fit le mage repenti, posant sa main sur l'épaule du susnommé.

''Richard-dono.'' Appela l'homme chauve.

''Même si ma bonne nature s'est réveillée, mes pêchés passés ne disparaîtront pas. Je pense que ce serais mieux si je recommençais de zéro.'' Fit le mage repenti en souriant, sous le regard silencieux du mage de Lamia Scale.

''Est-ce vrai ? Dans ce cas, je devrais rechercher ton frère pour toi.'' Sourit Jura.

''VRAIMENT ?!'' S'écria Richard.

''Dis-moi le nom de ton frère.'' Fit simplement le mage saint en souriant.

''Wally Buchanan, c'est ça ?'' Demanda Jellal, attirant l'attention des autres mages alors que Natsu et Happy tentèrent de se rappeler de l'apparence du susnommé.

''Aye. Comment le sais-tu ?'' Demanda Richard d'un air surpris.

''Wally et moi étions nous aussi à cette Tour. Et puis, je sais comment tous les membres d'Oracion Seis s'appellent.'' Fit la criminelle, à la surprise de Jura et de Richard.

''Je le connais aussi.'' Fit Erza en s'approchant, le mage noir écarquillant les yeux à cette information. ''C'est un ami. Il va bien. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, il voyageait à travers le continent.'' Déclara-t-elle, l'ex-mage noir regardant la rousse d'un air surpris avant de pleurer, s'écroulant sur ses genoux.

''Ceci doit être un miracle offert uniquement à ceux qui croient en la Lumière. Arigatô… Arigatô… Arigatô… !'' Répéta-t-il, les soldats du Conseil restant silencieux pour ne pas déranger.

''Je me sens désolé pour lui… Mais on ne peut rien y faire.'' Fit Gray.

''Aye.'' Ajouta Happy.

''N'est-ce pas suffisant ? Retirer cette magie ! Je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps !'' Fit Ichiya.

''Non.'' Firent Lahar et Jellal.

''Huh ?'' Firent les autres mages, alors que l'ex-Maîtresse du R-System s'approcha des soldats, les mains prêtes à être menottées.

''Je n'étais qu'en liberté conditionnelle. La dernière condition était mon retour en prison sans résistance.'' Fit-elle, choquant les autres mages.

''CE N'EST PAS JUSTE !'' ''OY ! ATTENDEZ UNE SECONDE !'' S'écrièrent les deux dragons slayers.

''S'il vous paît, ne faîtes rien.'' Déclara la bleue, les soldats mettant des menottes à ses poignets alors qu'elle regarda le groupe de mages. ''Il s'agit de mon choix. De ma promesse envers le Conseil. Respectez-là, s'il vous plaît.'' Demanda-t-elle, les autres mages restant silencieux avant de regarder ailleurs d'un air contrarié, sauf Wendy qui courut pour enlacer Jellal, sous le regard attristée de cette dernière.

''S'il te plaît, ne part pas.'' Demanda-t-elle en larmes, regardant ensuite la criminelle. ''Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Jellal.'' Fit-elle, la bleue lui souriant en réponse et caressant ses cheveux.

''Wendy, s'il te plaît, je dois partir. C'est la seule façon pour que je puisse payer mes crimes.'' Déclara-t-elle, l'autre mage continuant de la regarder avec des larmes aux yeux. ''Je ne t'oublierais pas, Wendy. Je ne suis pas la personne que tu connais, mais je suis sûre que tu la trouveras.'' Fit-elle, essuyant une larme avec sa main. ''Ne pleure pas, Wendy.''

''… D'accord…'' Fit la jeune fille, libérant la criminelle alors que les soldats l'escortèrent vers un chariot de prisonnier.

''A-attendez !'' Fit Lucy en s'approchant, les soldats et les mages la regardant d'un air interrogateur. ''Je suis moi aussi une criminelle. J'ai libéré le Nirvana. Arrêtez-moi.'' Déclara-t-elle, choquant les autres.

''OY ! LUCY !'' Firent Natsu et Gray.

''Lucy…'' Appela Jellal.

''Dans ce cas, pour avoir réveillé une dangereuse arme, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Arrêtez-la.'' Fit Lahar, au choc des mages de l'Alliance.

''OY !'' S'écrièrent les deux rivaux de Fairy Tail.

''ATTENDEZ ! LUCY-SAN A PERDU SA MÉMOIRE ! ELLE NE SE SOUVIENT PLUS DE RIEN ! ELLE NE SAVAIT PAS QU'ELLE RÉVEILLAIT UNE ARME DANGEREUSE !'' S'écria Wendy, des larmes aux yeux.

''Amnésique… ?'' Fit l'officier en regardant la blonde d'un air sérieux et interrogateur.

''Vous n'allez pas arrêter une mage saint pour quelque chose dont elle ne se souvenait pas… ?'' Demanda Erza, surprenant les soldats et les mages n'étant pas membre de Fairy Tail, ainsi que la mage stellaire.

''AYE !'' S'écria Happy.

''Nous verrons ça. Mais sachez qu'il s'agit en aucun cas une cause de pardon. Vous pouvez retirer l'enchantement.'' Déclara Lahar, au choc des mages.

''Aye sir !'' Fit un soldat, retirant l'enchantement et escortant la mage des clés vers la carriole de prisonniers.

''M… MAIS !'' S'écria Wendy.

''C'est bon… Je dois moi aussi payer pour ce crime.'' Fit la constellationniste. ''Je suis contente d'avoir pu sauver votre guilde, Wendy-san, Charuru-san.'' Fit-elle en souriant, le mage de feu se retournant vers la chevalière qui regardait ailleurs, semblant retenir ses larmes et mordant ses lèvres. ''Arigatô, Erza-san, Mina-san.'' Fit-elle, la chevalière commençant à trembler.

« Je ne peux pas… Je lui avais dit que je ne l'abandonnerais plus… Je dois arrêter ça maintenant… Où ils emmèneront Lucy… Je ne peux pas les laisser l'emmener… Au moment où on s'était enfin retrouvées… » Pensa la chevalière, tremblant de plus en plus.

''Est-ce tout ce dont tu voulais dire ?'' Demanda Lahar.

''… Aye…'' Répondit la blonde.

''Qu'il en soit ainsi.'' Fit simplement l'officier.

''Lucy…'' Appela Jellal.

''N… Non…'' Trembla Wendy, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser partir. Je lui ai dit que je ne l'abandonnerais plus. » Se fit la mage en armure.

''Vu les circonstances, ta sanction devrait s'élever à peine à trois jours d'emprisonnement.'' Déclara l'officier, sous le silence de la démone.

''ELLE NE PARTIRA NULLE PART !'' S'écria Natsu en attrapant un soldat au visage et en le frappant au sol, surprenant tout le monde.

''NOUS NE VOUS LAISSERONS PAS EMMENER LUCY !'' S'écria Gray, frappant un autre soldat.

''Espèces de…'' Jura l'officier, alors que les soldats essayèrent de bloquer les deux mages.

''DÉGAGEZ ! ELLE FAIT PARTIE DE NOTRE GUILDE ! NOUS LA RAMENONS AVEC NOUS !'' Hurlèrent les deux rivaux en se débarrassant des autres soldats, au choc de l'écarlate.

''Natsu-san… Gray-san…'' Appela Wendy.

''A-arrêtez, s'il vous plaît…'' Supplia la constellationniste.

''R… RETENEZ CES HOMMES !'' S'écria Lahar, les soldats accourant pour les arrêter.

''VAS-Y NATSU !'' S'écria le mage de glace en se débarrassant des soldats.

''GRAY !'' S'écria Happy.

''CES ENFLURES M'ÉNÈRVENT ! ILS ONT DÉJÀ ARRÊTER JELLAL QUI S'EST RENDUE SANS RÉSISTANCE, ET MAINTENANT ILS ARRÊTENT LUCY ! ELLES NOUS ONT AIDÉS À ARRÊTER LE NIRVANA ! ET ILS NE MONTRENT PAS MÊME UNE ONCE DE GRATITUDE !'' S'écria le mage de glace.

''Il est vraiment injuste d'arrêter quelqu'un au cœur aussi bon.'' Fit Jura, faisant craquer ses doigts.

''MÊME SI CELA ME PEINE DE LE DIRE, SI LUCY VENAIT À PARTIR, ERZA SERAIT INCONSONSOLABLE !'' S'écria Ichiya en s'élançant vers les soldats.

''HAAAA !'' ''C'EST QUOI CE PARFUM ?!'' S'écrièrent les soldats de peur, alors que l'être démoniaque et la reine de fées regardèrent ailleurs en tremblant.

''AYE ! LIBÉREZ-LA !'' S'écria Happy en griffant des soldats.

''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! N'EMMENEZ PAS LUCY-SAN !'' S'écria Wendy, un soldat attrapant son bras pour la maintenir.

''OY ! ENLÈVE TES SALLES PATTES DE WENDY !'' S'écria Charuru de colère, griffant d'autres soldats.

''VIENS AVEC NOUS LUCY ! TU NE DOIS PAS PARTIR UNE NOUVELLE FOIS ET ABANDONNER ERZA ! TU DOIS RESTER À SES CÔTÉS POUR SON BIEN ! ALORS VIENS AVEC NOUS !'' S'écria Natsu, la constellationniste tremblant de plus en plus et mordant ses lèvres pour retenir ses larmes.

''NOUS SOMMES LÀ POUR TOI !'' ''TU FAIS PARTIE DE NOTRE GUILDE, LUCY ! TU ES DES NOTRES !'' S'écrièrent Gray et Happy.

''ARRÊTEZ-LES TOUS ! ILS SONT COUPABLES POUR OBSTRUCTION AU DEVOIR DES FORCES DE L'ORDRE ET ASSISTANCE À L'ÉVASION D'UN PRISONNIER !'' S'écria Lahar, les soldats préparant à lancer des sorts avec des bâtons magiques.

''LUCYYYYY !'' S'écria Natsu, la rousse tremblant de plus en plus et serrant les dents.

''ASSEZ ! ARRÊTEZ CECI !'' S'écria Titania, les soldats et les mages s'arrêtant de suite et se retournant vers elle. ''Lucy sera jugée pour trois jours d'emprisonnement, c'est bien cela ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''J'appuierais en sa faveur pour cette sanction.'' Déclara l'officier.

''Je vois…'' Fit simplement la mage aux armures. ''Je suis désolée pour toute cette agitation. J'en prendrais entièrement responsabilité.'' Déclara-t-elle, surprenant Lahar alors que les soldats se relevèrent avec difficultés. ''Vous pouvez… Emmener… Lucy…'' Fit-elle en tremblant fortement, les autres mages la regardant d'un air sérieux et attristé alors que Lucy et Jellal sourire.

''OY ! ERZA !'' S'écria Natsu, la susnommée baissant la tête et tremblant alors que la mage stellaire avança, avant de s'arrêter en relevant la tête.

''Une jeune fille qui ne se souvenais plus de son nom, et qui s'est présentée à ceux qui allait devenir ses amis à l'avenir sous le simple prénom d'Erza…'' Commença la démone, interpellant et surprenant la mage aux armures ainsi que la criminelle. ''L'une de ses amis lui avait alors pris ses cheveux écarlate, déclarant qu'ils étaient magnifiques, et déclarant qu'elle aura pour nom Scarlet, afin que cette amie puisse toujours se rappeler de son nom.'' Déclara-t-elle, se retournant vers Erza en souriant, qui la regardait d'un air surpris et ayant cessé de trembler. ''Scarlet, pour tes magnifiques cheveux écarlates… C'est mignon… Et ça te va vraiment bien, Erza…'' Déclara-t-elle, s'avançant vers la carriole et y entrant. ''Au revoir, Erza…''

''Au revoir…'' Fit la rousse, serrant des dents et baissant de nouveau la tête, avant que les mages ne partent une heure plus tard se reposer un peu plus loin, la rousse s'étant éloigné du groupe.

''Où est partie Erza ?'' Demanda Happy, le mage de feu restant silencieux et regardant ailleurs.

''Happy, nous devons lui donner quelques temps seuls…'' Fit Gray.

''Aye…'' Répondit-il.

* * *

Seule… Une nouvelle fois… Sans Lucy…

Son amie… Qu'elle avait perdu de vue depuis plus deux mois… Et qu'elle allait encore une fois perdre de vue pendant plusieurs jours…

Sa nakama de guilde… Qu'elle voulait tant revoir depuis plus deux mois… Qu'elle espérait depuis deux mois son retour…

Une personne qu'elle espérait pouvoir rencontrer une nouvelle fois depuis plus deux mois… Et auquel son absence a crée en elle un vide énorme…

Celle qui lui a rendu sa liberté et sauvé Jellal il y a deux mois… Et qui avait pour seule souvenir le prénom de l'être dont elle était tombée amoureuse…

Celle qui lui a fait le plus plaisir quand elle a entendu qu'elle ne se souvenait que d'Erza… Que du prénom de Titania…

Lucy… Une démone… Pour qui la reine des fées… Tiens le plus au monde…

Celle dont elle, Erza Scarlet, est tombée amoureuse…

''Lucy…'' Appela Titania, les larmes aux yeux et les bras posés sur ses jambes, enterrant sa tête dans ses bras. Alors que le Soleil commença à se lever, coloré d'une magnifique couleur écarlate.

Cet astre coloré de la même couleur que les cheveux d'Erza, émanant une chaleur douce et réconfortante, emplit de passion.

Un astre, auquel ni Erza Scarlet, ni Lucy Lucky Heartfilia ne regardait, manquant un lever et une vue emplit de beauté.

* * *

**Carriole des prisonniers.**

''Lucy, ça va ?'' Demanda Jellal avec inquiétude, la blonde restant silencieuse et continuant de regarder le sol de la carriole.

''Non…'' Fit-elle, serrant une main contre son cœur et commençant à pleurer. ''M'éloigner d'elle… M'éloigner d'Erza… Cela me fait vraiment mal… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux plus la quitter…'' Fit-elle en pleurant, la criminelle la regardant d'un air compatissant avant de la serrer contre elle, tentant de la réconforter du mieux que possible malgré ses menottes.

''Tout ira bien, Lucy… Tu pourras la retrouver bientôt…'' Fit la criminelle en souriant de façon réconfortante, sous le regard souriant de Richard.

**Autour de la carriole.**

''Lahar-sama, nous arriverons au Conseil dans vingt-quatre heures.'' Fit un soldat, marchant au côté du susnommé et de la carriole.

''Je vois… Merci du renseignement.'' Fit simplement l'officier, continuant leur route avant d'apercevoir une petite personne, portant une tenue de haillons ainsi qu'une capuche s'approchait dans le sens inverse, étant totalement caché par ses vêtements mais ayant un air et une démarche pitoyable.

''VEUILLEZ-VOUS ÉCARTER DU CHEMIN S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! IL S'AGIT D'UN CONVOI MILITAIRE !'' Cria un soldat, la personne continuant de marcher et s'éloignant du chemin, avant de s'arrêter, à l'interrogation de l'officier qui passait à côté d'elle à ce moment-là tandis qu'elle sembla renifler quelque chose à sa droite.

''Mort…'' Fit la personne, ayant une voix plutôt jeune et féminin.

''Quoi ?!'' Demanda l'officier de surprise en se retournant vers la personne, alors qu'elle couru vers la direction où elle regardait comme si sa vie en dépendait. ''OY ! ATTENDS !'' S'écria-t-il en tendant le bras, à l'interrogation des soldats.

''Lahar-sama, que se passe-t-il ?'' Demanda l'un d'entre eux, le susnommé restant silencieux avant de se retourner dans la direction de la carriole.

''Rien. Continuons notre route.'' Déclara-t-il.

* * *

**Guilde de mage de Cait Shelter.**

''Whoa ! Ces vêtements me rendent tellement mignonne !'' Fit Sherry en se regardant dans un miroir, portant des vêtements traditionnels.

''Toute la communauté ici fait partie de la guilde. Et le travail du tissu est une spécialité locale.'' Fit Wendy, n'ayant pas changé de vêtements.

''Ceci est donc un style passé chez les Nirveats alors ?'' Demanda la mage de Lamia Scale.

''Maintenant que j'y pense… Je suppose… C'est peut-être bien ça…'' Fit la jeune fille en mettant son index sur son menton.

''Bien sûr. Tu ne savais pas que toute la guilde était composée entièrement de descendant du peuple Nirveat.'' Fit Sherry.

''Aye, étant donné que j'ai rejoint la guilde de l'extérieur.'' Répondit-elle, restant quelques secondes silencieuse avant de remarquer Erza qui était assise dans son coin, regardant ailleurs et n'essayant pas de vêtements. ''Tu n'essayes pas quelque chose, Erza-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Tu aurais l'air magnifique.'' Reprit Sherry, la rousse les regardant avant de sourire et de regarder ailleurs.

''Aye… Je suppose…'' Fit-elle, les deux autres mages restant silencieuses avant que la mage de Lamia Scale ne se retourne vers celle de Cait Shelter.

''Au fait, Wendy, depuis combien de temps Cait Shelter est membre de l'Union des guildes ? C'est rude dit comme ça, mais… Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom avant que cette mission commence.'' Fit-elle.

''Moi non plus…'' Fit l'écarlate, regardant la jeune fille avec sérieux.

''Est-ce vrai… ? … Wow… Notre guilde est vraiment très peu connue…'' Fit la jeune fille d'un air gêné.

''Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire, mais tout le monde vous attends.'' Fit Charuru en s'avançant vers Wendy.

**Place principale, guilde de Cait** **Shelter.**

''Fairy Tail. Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale. Et vous, Wendy et Charuru. Félicitations pour avoir stoppé Oracion Seis et le Nirvana. En tant que représentant local de l'Union des guildes, moi, Lawbawl, vous remercie. Merci. Et encore merci, Nabula.'' Fit le Maître de Cait Shelter, sous le regard souriant des susnommés.

''NOUS VOUS REMERCIONS ! MAÎTRE LAWBAWL ! LA BATAILLE CONTRE ORACION SEIS FUT COMBAT APRÈS COMBAT ! C'ÉTAIT LOIN D'ÊTRE UNE TÂCHE FACILE !'' S'écria Ichiya, au garde à vous avant de danser. ''POURTANT, NOS LIENS DE CAMARADERIE NOUS ONT MENÉS À LA VICTOIRE !'' S'écria-t-il en prenant une pose.

''ÇA C'EST NOTRE SENSEI !'' S'écrièrent les Trimens en faisant la même pose qu'Ichiya.

''Il adore voler la vedette…'' ''Est-ce qu'il a battu quelqu'un… ?'' Firent Gray et Happy, blasés.

''Eh bien, tout est fini.'' Sourit Sherry.

''Vous avez tous les deux fait du bon travail.'' Déclara Jura, mettant une main sur les épaules des deux autres mages de Lamia Scale.

''Jura-san…'' Sourit Lyon.

''JE PENSE QU'IL EST TEMPS DE FAIRE LA FÊTE !'' ''AYE SIR !'' S'écrièrent Natsu et son compagnon.

''Ichiya…'' Commença le mage aux parfums, une sorte de carotte en main faisant office de micro.

''ICHIYA… ?'' Firent les Trimens, dansant derrière le susnommé.

''The Shining Star !''

''THE SHINING STAR !''

''Oh yeah !''

''HIP HIP HIP, HOURRA ! HIP HIP HIP, HOURRA !'' S'écrièrent les mages de Blue Pegasus, commençant à danser.

''Une fête, huh ?'' ''Hahaha…'' Firent les deux mages de glaces en souriant, torses nus alors qu'Erza regarda le spectacle en souriant, portant une tenue traditionnelle.

''MAINTENANT, AMIS DE CAIT SHELTER, NOUS REJOIGNEZ-VOUS ?!'' S'écria Ichiya.

''HIP HIP HIP, HOURRA !'' S'écrièrent les Trimens.

''HIP…'' Commença le mage au parfum, avant que lui, les Trimens, Wendy et les mages de Fairy Tail, sauf Erza, ne se stoppent en voyant les mages de Cait Shelter restaient stoïques et sérieux, regardant le sol d'un air honteux.

''Mes amis… Je me dois de m'excuser à vous tous… Pour avoir gardé le secret du peuple Nirveat.'' Fit Lawbawl.

''Vous avez ruiné l'ambiance pour ça ?'' ''Sérieusement, on s'en fout. N'est-ce pas les gars ?'' Firent Happy et Natsu, les autres mages acquiesçant leurs dires.

''Je ne vous en veux pas non plus, Maître.'' Fit Wendy, le vieil homme restant silencieux avant de soupirer.

''Tout le monde, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez attentivement ce que je vais vous dire. Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas les descendants du peuple Nirveat. Nous sommes les Nirveat. Deuxièmement, l'homme responsable de la création du Nirvana il y a quatre cents ans, c'était moi.'' Déclara Lawbawl, au choc des autres mages.

''QUOI ?'' ''QUATRE CENTS ANS ?'' S'écrièrent Lyon et Happy, les autres, sauf Jura et Erza, étant abasourdis alors que Wendy trembla, le Maître restant silencieux.

''Connaissez-vous Eternal Majin ?'' Demanda Lawbawl, à l'interrogation des mages.

''Eternal Majin ? Vous voulez parler de votre dieu-démone ?'' Demanda Hibiki.

''Dieu-démone ?'' Demanda le Maître, l'autre mage acquiesçant ses dires. ''FWHAWHAWHAWHAWHA !'' S'écria-t-il de rire, les autres mages de Cait Shelter, sauf Wendy et Charuru, riant eux aussi alors que ceux de l'Alliance les regardèrent d'un air surpris et interrogateur. ''Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça. Arigatô !'' Sourit-il, avant de se calmer et de devenir plus sérieux, ayant toujours un léger sourire. ''Excusez-nous. Mais Senpai ne s'est jamais considérée comme une déesse ou une être supérieure à nous, même si elle était bien une démone. Bien au contraire, elle se considérait comme notre égale.''

''Je vois…'' Fit Hibiki, les autres mages restant silencieux.

''L'histoire de notre peuple commence il y a maintenant 777 ans.'' Commença-t-il. ''À cette époque, notre peuple était un peuple nomade, très souvent attaquer par d'autres peuples nomades plus puissants et plus nombreux.'' Fit-il, alors que Wendy et Charuru eurent un petit geste de surprise.

''Et après, Eternal Majin est arrivée, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la jeune fille en souriant, sous le regard souriant du Maître.

''Aye, c'est bien cela Wendy.'' Fit-il, la jeune fille souriant encore plus largement. ''Elle s'était interposée pour arrêter une autre attaque sur notre peuple, et a réussi à les arrêter, mais n'a pas su les empêcher d'emmener quelques unes de nos provisions et l'enlèvement de certaines femmes et enfants de notre peuple.'' Commença-t-il, les mages restant silencieux pour l'écouter alors que Wendy semblait totalement absorber par l'histoire. ''Quand mon peuple l'avait vu, ils avaient eu peur d'elle. Ils lui ont même supplié de les laisser en paix et de ne pas les attaquer. Puis elle est partie. Quelques jours plus tard, elle était revenue, escortant ceux qui avaient été kidnappés ainsi que les provisions qui ont été volés.'' Fit-il en souriant, regardant le sol d'un air nostalgique. ''Elle a ensuite voulu partir, mais mon peuple lui a demandé de rester pour la remercier et pour lui offrir l'hospitalité, et au final, elle est restée vivre avec mon peuple, le défendant contre les menaces et vivant en harmonie avec nous, et comme nous.'' Fit-il, avant d'avoir un petit rire. ''Ehehe. Je me souviens du jour où elle a décidé de nous apprendre, moi et d'autres enfants, la magie. J'étais tellement mauvais à l'époque que j'ai finit par faire exactement l'inverse de ce qu'elle nous demandait.'' Fit-il en souriant avec nostalgie.

''Attendez, elle vous a appris la magie quand vous étiez enfants ? Mais, si elle sauvé votre peuple il y a 777 ans, elle n'avait pas au moins 300 ans ?'' Demanda Ren.

''Ça faisait plus de 298 ans qu'elle vivait avec nous.'' Déclara-t-il, au choc de tous les mages de l'Alliance. ''Et elle restée toujours aussi jeune. On croyait toujours voir une personne de 18 ans quand elle prenait son apparence humaine, et même sous son apparence démoniaque, je n'ai vu aucun changement en près de 80 ans. Et elle avait l'air aussi jeune sous cette apparencer.'' Déclara-t-il, les mages restant toujours aussi choqué. ''Je suppose que sa race démoniaque la fait vivre plus longtemps que n'importe quel humain et l'empêche de vieillir physiquement. Et ses apparences étaient toujours aussi magnifiques, que ce soit l'humaine ou la démoniaque. Ses magnifiques écailles blanches reflétant sa pureté d'âme, et ses cheveux aussi dorés que son cœur. Elle était absolument ravissante.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant, sous le regard légèrement surpris des mages.

''Vous étiez amoureux d'elle ?'' Demanda Eve.

''Aye… Mais quand je lui ai déclaré mon amour, elle m'a déclaré ne pas rendre mes sentiments. Puis j'ai trouvé celle qui allait devenir ma femme.'' Fit-il, sous le regard silencieux des mages, avant que Natsu ne se mette à sourire narquoisement.

''Hmph. Tu t'es pris un sacré râteau.'' Fit-il d'un air moqueur, avant que la rousse ne l'assomme en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le crâne, l'air énervé au visage.

''Je vous en prie, continuez.'' Demanda Erza en se calmant alors que le Maître devint sérieux et perdit son sourire.

''Quarante ans plus tard, suite à un drame qui lui ait arrivé pour nous protéger, nous nous sommes tous concerté, et nous sommes tous mis d'accord : Senpai devait partir.'' Déclara-t-il, au choc des mages de l'Alliance. ''Ne vous méprenez pas. Nous aimions toujours autant Senpai que le jour où elle arrivait, mais nous pensions que ce drame était notre faute, et nous ne voulions pas que Senpai subisse un nouveau drame de ce genre par notre faute. Nous l'avons donc chassé tout en nous excusant… Nous avons tous pleuré toutes les larmes de nos corps ce jour-là…'' Fit-il, les mages le regardant d'un air compatissant. ''Suite à ça, j'ai travaillé sur la conception d'une magie capable d'arrêter les guerres qui ravagé ce monde. J'ai crée le Magic of Reversal, ou Nirvana. Nirvana était devenu notre maison et notre nation, un symbole de paix pour plusieurs années. Mais un grand pouvoir rencontrera toujours un autre pouvoir tout aussi grand en opposition. Pour toutes les Ténèbres que le Nirvana a transformées en Lumière, il a pris de plus en plus de « Ténèbres » en lui-même.'' Déclara-t-il, sous le regard interrogateur et interpellé des mages. ''C'est une question de balance. C'est impossible de simplement changé la nature des gens des Ténèbres à la Lumière. Là où les Ténèbres naissent, nait aussi la Lumière… Et la où la Lumière nait, naissent aussi les Ténèbres.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''Je comprends mieux pourquoi Richard à changer de camp… Mais pourquoi seulement Richard ?'' Demanda Gray, à l'interrogation de Lawbawl. ''Durant la bataille, un mage d'Oracion Seis a été affecté par le Nirvana. Mais il fut le seul affecté. Pourquoi ?''

''Je suppose que le Nirvana a tenté d'équilibrer les Ténèbres qu'il avait déjà fait naître…'' Répondit le vieux Maître, à l'interrogation des mages. ''Chaque Ténèbres que le Nirvana a fait disparaître, s'est accumulé chez le peuple Nirveat.'' Déclara-t-il en mettant une main sur son cœur et en fermant les yeux.

''Non…'' Fit Wendy en écarquillant les yeux, tremblant fortement.

''C'était l'enfer. Nous nous sommes combattu entre nous, jusque presque l'extinction de notre peuple.'' Déclara-t-il, au choc des mages qui l'écoutaient. ''Je fus le dernier survivant.'' Reprit-il, restant quelques secondes silencieux. ''Non… Je suppose que cela n'est pas vrai non plus. Je suis mort le jour où j'ai tué le dernier Nirveat autre que moi, me libérant des Ténèbres qui se sont emparé de moi. Je ne suis plus que l'esprit de ce que j'étais avant d'être touché par le Nirvana. Et afin de pouvoir me repentir de mes pêchés, je suis resté pour trouver celui qui aura la puissance que je n'avais pas, celui qui détruira le Nirvana à ma place. J'ai surveillé après cet endroit pendant quatre cents ans. Et maintenant, ma tâche est terminée.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant, sous le regard choqué des mages.

''C… C'est…'' Fit Wendy, tremblant et commençant à pleurer, avant que les mages de Cait Shelter ne commence à disparaître les uns après les autres. ''MAGNA ! PEPEL ! QU'EST-CE… POURQUOI VOUS…'' S'écria-t-elle, les mages continuant de disparaître en souriant à la jeune fille.

''TOUT LE MONDE !'' S'écria Charuru.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! POURQUOI ILS DISPARAISSENT ?!'' S'écria Hibiki.

''NON ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS… VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS DISPARAÎTRE COMME ÇA !'' S'écria la jeune dragon slayer.

''Je me dois de m'excuser pour t'avoir menti, Wendy. Tous les membres de cette guilde étaient tous une illusion que j'avais crée.'' Déclara Lawbawl, la jeune mage commençant à pleurer.

''QUOOII ?!'' S'écria Natsu, choqué.

''DES ILLUSIONS AVEC LEUR PROPRES PERSONNALITÉS ?! UNE TELLE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE ?!'' S'écria Lyon, choqué.

''Afin de surveiller le Nirvana, j'ai vécu seul dans ce village abandonné. Il y a sept ans, un garçon est venu ici. Il avait les cheveux bleus et un tatouage à l'œil, ainsi que des équipements magiques, et portait une petite fille dans ses bras. Il m'avait dit « S'il vous plaît, prenez soin de cette fille… ». En voyant sa détermination et son regard, je n'ai rien pu faire d'autres que d'accepter. Même si je m'étais promis de vivre une vie solitaire.'' Déclara-t-il, se rappelant du lendemain où Wendy venait d'arriver.

''_Vieil homme… Où… Je suis… ?'' _Avait demandé la jeune fille.

''_O… Où es-tu… ?'' _Avait répondu Lawbawl, ne sachant quoi dire.

''_Jellal… M'avais dit qu'il m'amènerait à une guilde…'' _Avait dit Wendy, les larmes aux yeux alors que le vieil homme grinça un peu des dents.

''_C… C'EST UNE GUILDE ! UNE MERVEILLEUSE GUILDE DE MAGES !'' _Avait déclaré Lawbawl, calmant de suite la jeune fille et la faisant sourire.

''_VRAIMENT ?''_

''_Va voir à l'extérieur et regarde. Tout le monde attends de te rencontrer !'' _Avait déclaré le vieil homme.

''Et j'ai donc crée une guilde de personnes illusoire.'' Fit Lawbawl, la dernière illusion disparaissant.

''Une guilde entière crée uniquement pour le bien de Wendy ?'' Fit Sherry de surprise.

''NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE ÇA ! BUSK ! NAOKI ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS DISPARAÎTRE COMME ÇA !'' S'écria Wendy, mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

''Wendy, Charuru, vous n'avez aucunement besoin d'une guilde faite de compagnon imaginaire.'' Sourit Lawbawl, avant de pointer les mages de l'Alliance. ''Vous vous êtes trouvées de vrais compagnons maintenant.'' Sourit-il, la jeune fille continuant de pleurer. ''Ton futur t'attends… C'est juste le commencement.'' Déclara le vieil esprit en souriant, avant de commencer à disparaître.

''MAÎTRE !'' S'écria Wendy, s'élançant vers le susnommé, qui disparut complètement avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

''Tout le monde, merci beaucoup. S'il vous plaît, prenez soin de Wendy.'' Déclara le vieil esprit, alors que la marque de Cait Shelter disparut du corps de Wendy et Charuru, les deux filles pleurant alors que la première s'écroula sur ses jambes.

''MAAAAÎÎÎÎÎÎTRE !'' Cria-t-elle, en pleurs tandis que les mages la regardèrent d'un air compatissant, alors qu'Erza s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

''C'est toujours difficile de se séparer de ceux qu'on aime, mais tes nakamas t'aideront à soutenir ta douleur.'' Déclara la mage aux armures, faisant se retourner la concernée. ''Viens avec nous Wendy, à Fairy Tail.'' Déclara-t-elle, la jeune fille restant quelques secondes silencieuse à la regarder avant d'acquiescer.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Qui est cette personne qui apparaît prêt du convoi? Car vous devez bien vous en doutez, je ne laisse rien au hasard... Ou pas ;) Qui sait...

N'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires pour me répondre.

Sur ce, à la prochaine.

PS: J'ai réglé le petit erreur de copier-coller malheureux dans le titre du précédent chapitre...


	35. Retour à Fairy Tail

Bonjour,

Voilà une petite interlude avant d'attaquer un arc que nous connaissons tous: Edolas.

**Note importante: veuillez lire à la fin du chapitre, dans les commentaire de l'auteur, pour voir une petite annonce importante pour cette histoire.**

Bonne lecture :).

* * *

**Retour à Fairy Tail :**

La bataille étant finie, chaque mage retourna à sa guilde.

''_Laisse-moi goûter de nouveaux à ce délicieux parfum, Erza-san !'' _S'était écrié Ichiya en prenant une pose.

''_Venez nous rendre visite à la guilde !'' _Avait dit Eve en faisant un clin d'œil.

''_Quand le moment sera venu, nous vous offrirons la nuit parfaite !'' _Avait déclaré Hibiki.

''_Donnez mes salutations à Maître Makarof !'' _Avait souri Jura, ses mains sur la hanche.

''_Gray, t'as intérêt a te débarrassé de cette habitude de te déshabiller.'' _Avait ordonné Lyon, torse nu.

''_JE NE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE ÇA VENANT DE TOI !'' _Lui avait répondu le concerné.

''_D… Dépêches-toi de partir…'' _Avait ordonné Sherry en regardant Ren, bras croisé, ce dernier étant assez proche d'elle.

''_Tu ne te sentiras pas seule ?'' _Avait demandé Ren, regardant lui aussi Sherry.

''_Ils se séduisent…''_ Avait fait remarquer Happy en les regardant.

''_SHERRY !'' ''REN !'' _S'étaient écriés Lyon et Eve.

Les nouvelles clés de Lucy se sont eux aussi présentés aux autres mages de Fairy Tail, Gray possédant temporairement l'anneau de clés des esprits à ce moment là.

''_Grâce à Erza et au fait qu'Angel soit arrêtée, nos contrats sont annulés.'' ''Ouais.'' _Avait commencé Gémi et Mini.

''_NOUS VOUS DEMANDONS DONC DE NOUS DONNER À NOTRE NOUVELLE POSSESSEUR : LUCY !'' _Avait crié Scorpio.

''_Piri Piri !''_ S'étaient exclamés Gemini en chœur, prenant une pose.

''_Nous pouvons ?'' _Avait demandé Aries, anxieuse, alors que Caelum émit un bruit mécanique, les mages de Fairy Tail souriant en toute réponse.

''_Lucy sera contente d'obtenir quatre nouvelles personnes d'un coup, dont trois des Douze Portes du Zodiaque.'' _Avait souri Erza.

''_Des personnes ? Selon nos calculs, ça devrait être des « choses ».'' _Avait demandé Scorpio.

''_Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Lucy nous a dit qu'elle a décidé d'abandonner cette façon de nommer.'' _Avait répondu Happy en souriant.

''_Et elle a plutôt raison. Qu'est-ce qui vous différencie d'un être humain, hormis le contrat qui vous lie à votre Maître ?'' _Avait demandé Gray.

''_De plus, vous comptez comme des objets ou des boucliers… Lucy s'est toujours refusé ça.'' _Avait ajouté Natsu, les esprits souriant en entendant cela.

''_Et puis, vous faîtes maintenant parti de notre équipe. De Fairy Tail.'' _Avait conclu Erza, les esprits se regardant suite à ces mots.

''_NOUS TRAVAILLERONS DURS POUR VOUS AIDER !'' ''Nous aussi !'' _Avait déclaré les esprits et les mages.

Et depuis, ils étaient sur le chemin du retour menant à Harujion en bateau, pour ensuite rentrer à Magnolia à l'aide d'un véhicule.

''Hehehe… La brise maritime sur un bateau est vraiment génial…'' Sourit Natsu, regardant l'horizon maritime d'un air heureux malgré ses bandages à la tête, aux bras et au torse. ''LES TRANSPORTS C'EST VRAIMENT GÉNIAL ! OUAAAAIIIS !'' S'écria-t-il de joie en courant partout sur le pont.

''Ha…'' Fit Wendy en regardant le mage de feu avec un large sourire et en écarquillant les yeux. ''Au fait, les effets de Troia vont bientôt s'envoler.'' Déclara-t-elle, le mage de feu s'écroulant au sol dès qu'elle est finie sa phrase, gonflant ses joues et devenant vert.

''Re… Relance cette magie… Sur moi… Encore une fois… Ugh…'' Supplia le mage de feu, semblant agoniser.

''Cela deviendra inutile si je l'utilise en continue.'' Répondit la jeune fille, Happy et Charuru étant tous les deux à côtés d'elle et regardant le mage de feu, alors qu'Erza, qui portait encore les vêtements offert par Cait Shelter, sembla regardait l'horizon d'un air rêveur, un large sourire heureux au visage et ne semblant pas se préoccuper de ce qui l'entoure.

''C'est totalement inutile de s'occuper de ce gars.'' Déclara Gray en regardant le mage de feu, ayant les mains dans les poches.

''Donc Wendy et Charuru vont rejoindre Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda le chat bleu.

''J'y vais uniquement parce que Wendy a dit qu'elle allait vous rejoindre…'' Déclara la chatte blanche en tournant le dos à Happy, croisant ses pattes.

''J'ai hâte de rejoindre Fairy Tail !'' Fit la jeune mage avec enthousiasme, la mage aux armures ne détournant pas son regard de l'horizon.

''Ça va Erza ?'' Demanda Gray en remarquant la susnommée, qui fut interpellé et se retourna vers le mage de glace.

''Oh. Aye Gray. Ça va.'' Répondit-elle, avant de se retourner une nouvelle fois vers l'horizon et de le regarder en souriant.

''Hm ? Erza ?'' Rappela le mage de glace, la rousse se retournant une nouvelle fois vers lui.

''Wendy… Pitié…'' Supplia la faible voix de Natsu.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Gray ?'' Demanda la mage de rang S.

''Tu penses à Lucy, non ?'' Demanda le disciple d'Ul en souriant.

''Aye…'' Répondit simplement l'écarlate en souriant.

''Itoshi Terrrrrrrru !'' Fit Happy en mettant ses pattes devant sa bouche, roulant les r alors que personnes ne se préoccupa de ce qu'il venait de dire.

''Je suis désolée Natsu-san, mais je ne peux vraiment pas lancer Troia une nouvelle fois. Sinon le sort deviendra totalement inutile.'' Fit la voix de Wendy.

''Elle est emprisonnée pendant trois jours, c'est ça ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en souriant.

''Avec le temps de voyage que nous avons effectué et les détours que nous devons faire, il ne lui reste plus qu'une journée à passer en prison.'' Déclara Erza en souriant d'un air rêveur.

''Et nous rentrons à la guilde dans deux jours, c'est ça ?'' Demanda Gray.

''Aye…'' Fit simplement la rousse, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.

''Un peu de tenue !'' Cria la voix de Charuru.

''Je vois…'' Fit le mage de glace en souriant, avant d'étendre un léger sourire narquois. ''Alors, tu es prête à te déclarer à Lucy ?'' Demanda-t-il, la mage en armure se retournant de suite vers lui et rougissant un peu.

''M… Me déclarer… ?'' Fit-elle, devenant plus rouge que la couleur de ses cheveux. ''Aaah… Je… Je…'' Fit-elle d'une voix très tremblante, ayant beaucoup de difficulté à structurer sa phrase et à ne pas trembler.

''Huh ? Pourquoi rougis-tu ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur et légèrement surpris.

''Déclarer… M-ma… F-f-f-flamme… J-je ne p-peux pas…'' Fit-elle, totalement rouge et tremblant fortement, choquant le disciple d'Ul.

''Tu avais l'air d'être prête à lui dire que tu l'aimes l'autre jour !'' S'écria-t-il.

''Oy, pourquoi tu gonfles ta joue ?'' Demanda la voix de Charuru.

''C'était dans le feu de l'action… J-je…'' Commença Erza, tremblant fortement. ''JE NE PEUX PAS LUI DIRE ÇA !'' S'écria-t-elle.

''OY ! TU NE VAS PAS VOMIR ?!'' S'écria la voix de la chatte blanche.

''C'est pas vrai…'' Fit Gray, totalement dépité.

''Ugh…'' Fit la voix étouffée du mage de feu.

''E-et toi ? T-tu aimes L-Lyon ?'' Demanda l'écarlate, tentant de reprendre son calme en parlant d'un autre sujet, alors que le concerné eut les joues un peu rose et regarda ailleurs.

''J-je ne sais pas…'' Fit-il en bégayant, commençant à devenir rouge.

''AAAAAHHH ! TROIA !'' S'écria la voix paniqué de la dragon slayer du ciel.

''J-je vois…'' Fit la rousse, n'arrivant pas à reprendre son calme et à calmer ses rougeurs.

''Itoshi Terrrrru !'' Refit Happy, les deux mages rougissant encore plus.

''OY !'' ''JE NE PEUX PAS !'' S'écrièrent le disciple d'Ul et la mage aux armures.

''WHAAA ! JE RESPIRE ENFIN ! ARIGATÔ WENDY !'' S'écria la voix de Natsu.

* * *

**Guilde de Fairy Tail, deux jours plus tard.**

''Je m'appelle Wendy. Et voici Charuru. Nous sommes ravies de vous rencontrez.'' Sourit la jeune fille en se présentant au milieu de la guilde, sous le regard surpris et éberlué des mages.

''TROP MIGNONNE !'' S'écrièrent certains mages, presque toute la guilde se regroupant près de la jeune fille.

''IL Y A UNE AUTRE HAPPY AUSSI !'' S'écria Arzak.

''QUEL ÂGE AS-TU, PETITE ?!'' S'écria Warren.

''Bienvenue tout le monde.'' Sourit tranquillement Mirajane, au milieu des mages, Erza ayant expliqué la destruction du Nirvana à Makarof, qui était sur le comptoir du bar.

''Maître.'' Appela la rousse, ayant un léger sourire rêveur.

''Aye. Vous avez bien fait… De cette façon, la zone sera en paix pendant un moment. Et j'accepte volontiers Wendy et Charuru, ainsi que les nouveaux esprits s'ils veulent bien rejoindre la guilde et attendre que l'on retrouve Lucy.'' Explique le vieux Maître.

''Lucy…'' Fit l'écarlate de façon heureuse et rêveuse, sous le regard légèrement interrogateur de Makarof.

''Juvia… Était tellement inquiète que ses larmes se sont transformées en Pluie.'' Fit la mage d'eau, ses larmes inondant la guilde.

''GRAY, DÉPÊCHES-TOI ET ARRÊTE-LA !'' Ordonna Warren, emporté par l'inondation.

''Noyade…'' Fit Max en gonflant ses joues, commençant à couler.

''POURQUOI MOI AUSSI !'' S'écria le mage de glace en étant emporté par les pleurs.

''LE SERPENT GÉANT VOLÉ DANS LE CIEL !'' S'écria Natsu en étendant ses bras vers le ciel.

''COMMENT UN SERPENT PEUT VOLER ! CE N'EST PAS UN HOMME !'' S'écria Elfman.

''Un homme… ?'' Demanda un mage derrière le Strauss.

''Charuru est de la même espèce qu'Happy n'est-ce pas ? Quel genre de magie Wendy utilise ?'' Demanda Mirajane en souriant avec insouciance.

''CHARURU ! C'EST LA VRAIE MIRAJANE-SAN !'' S'écria Wendy en pointant la susnommée.

''ATTENDS ! JE NE SUIS PAS DU TOUT COMME LE CHAT MÂLE !'' S'écria Charuru.

''Je… J'utilise la Sky Magic. Je suis la dragon slayer du ciel.'' Fit la jeune fille, à la surprise des mages qui la regardèrent d'un air choqué. ''Ah…'' Fit-elle en voyant leurs têtes, les mages continuant de la regarder d'un air choqué. « C'est vraiment impensable, huh… ? » Se fit-elle en baissant la tête et en souriant.

''WHOA !'' ''INCROYABLE !'' S'écrièrent les mages, à la surprise de la jeune fille. ''UNE DRAGON SLAYER !'' ''INCROYABLE !'' ''COMME NATSU !'' ''EN COMPTANT GAJEEL, CETTE GUILDE A TROIS DRAGONS SLAYERS !'' ''QUELLE MAGIE RARE !'' S'écrièrent-ils de nouveaux, faisant sourire la jeune fille et commençant à faire la fête, tandis que Makarof continua de regarder Erza qui semblait sourire avec bonheur sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait.

''Hmmm….'' Fit Gajeel, se trouvant au deuxième étage et remarquant les deux chats des autres dragons slayers. ''C… Chats…'' Fit-il en commençant à transpirer. « Même si nous sommes de la même génération de dragon slayer… Pourquoi je n'ai pas de chats ?! POURQUOI ?! » Se fit-il.

''Erza…'' Appela le vieux, la susnommée semblant sortir d'un rêve éveillé et se retournant vers le vieil homme.

''A-aye ? Qu'y-a-t-il Maître ?'' Demanda la mage aux armures.

''Tu sembles ailleurs depuis ton retour. Que se passe-t-il ?'' Demanda Makarof, la barmaid s'approchant de la rousse et ayant un air intéressé, tandis qu'Erza se retourna et eut un sourire plus large que le plus précédent.

''Nous avons retrouvé Lucy…'' Déclara la rousse, les mages se taisant subitement en entendant cela et écarquillant les yeux.

''C… C'est vrai ?'' Demanda Levy avec beaucoup d'espoir, les larmes aux yeux alors que la rousse acquiesça.

''Lucy… Est vivante…'' Se firent certaines mages en baissant la tête, avant qu'ils ne crient de joie.

''Attends, pourquoi Lucy n'est pas là ?'' Demanda Makarof, les mages se taisant de suite en entendant cela alors que la rousse perdit un peu de son sourire.

''C'est elle qui a réveillé le Nirvana…'' Commença Natsu.

''Et lorsque les gardes sont arrivés, elle s'est rendue pour payer ce crime.'' Ajouta Gray.

''Mais Erza s'est renseignée et Lucy est sortie de prison hier !'' Compléta Happy.

''Je vois…'' Fit simplement Makarof, avant que lui et les mages ne se mettent à sourire. ''FAISONS LA FÊTE ! POUR LE RETOUR DE LUCY ET L'ARRIVER DE WENDY ET CHARURU !'' Cria-t-il en levant l'index vers le plafond et en souriant.

''KANPAI ! (: Santé !)'' S'écrièrent les autres mages en buvant leurs pintes de bière, ou tonneau de sake pour Cana.

''UN AUTRE TONNEAU, MIRA !'' S'écria Cana.

''ET DE LA BIÈRE !'' Ajouta Macao.

''Aye aye.'' Fit la barmaid.

''OOOOOH ! J'M'ENFLAMME !'' S'écria Natsu.

''FAITES LE BORDEL !'' S'écria le vieil homme.

''Charuru, tu veux mon poisson ?'' Demanda Happy.

''JE N'EN VEUX PAS !'' S'écria la chatte blanche.

''Avez-vous quelqu'un d'autre, Gray-sama ?'' Demanda Juvia.

''P-POURQUOI CETTE QUESTION ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace, les mages faisant la fête en chantant et en buvant, parlant et finissant par se bastonner, sous le regard émerveillé de Wendy.

''Cet endroit est vraiment amusant, tu ne trouves pas Charuru ?'' Demanda la jeune fille.

''Je peux accepter tout…'' Répondit la chatte blanche, Mystogan les regardant depuis le deuxième étage avant de disparaître.

* * *

**Fairy Hills, le soir même.**

''OUAH ! REGARDE ÇA CHARURU ! NOUS AVONS NOTRE PROPRE CHAMBRE !'' Fit Wendy avec joie, découvrant la chambre que les mages lui avaient donnée à Fairy Hills.

''Du moment qu'il s'agit d'un dortoir pour fille, ça me va.'' Fit simplement la chatte blanche.

''J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.'' Fit Levy en souriant et en penchant la tête, étant à l'entrée de la chambre.

''Aye. Arigatô, Levy-san.'' Remercia la jeune fille, la susnommée élargissant son sourire.

''Nous allons prendre un bain avec les autres filles. Vous voulez venir ?'' Demanda la mage des mots.

''Aye. Arigatô.'' Fit la dragon slayer du ciel.

**Salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard.**

''La mère de Lucy aurait vécu il y a plus de 400 ans ?'' Demanda Levy, elle, Juvia, Wendy, Charuru et Erza prenant leur bain ensembles.

''Aye. C'est ça.'' Répondit la rousse, se lavant les cheveux.

''Ouah. Lucy est plutôt vieille.'' Commenta Juvia.

''Peut-être pas.'' Fit Levy, à l'interrogation des mages. ''On ne sait rien d'elle, ni de sa race démoniaque. Elle a dit qu'elle en est la dernière représentante, mais on ne sait pas quand sa mère est morte. De plus, nous ne savons pas l'espérance de vie de sa race. Si ça se trouve, elle a à peine 35 ans. Ce qui est vraiment jeune comparée à l'âge de sa mère.'' Proposa-t-elle.

''Mais elle pourrait peut-être aussi avoir près de 400 ans.'' Rappela l'ex-Phantom Lord.

''Aye, peut-être…'' Fit Levy.

''Cependant, Juvia trouve ça étonnant que Lucy ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.'' Commenta la mage d'eau.

''Comme je l'ai dit, nous ne savons rien de sa race. Toutes les femmes pourraient ressembler à Lucy. Ou bien l'apparence de leur enfant ressemble à celui de ses parents. Nous ne savons vraiment rien sur la race démoniaque de Lucy. Et j'ai eu beau chercher dans mes livres sur les démons, je ne trouve pas une description qui pourrait ressembler à la race de Lucy.'' Expliqua Levy. ''Enfin, elle nous parlait aussi très peu d'elle ou de sa race aussi. Nous ne savons vraiment rien d'elle…''

''Vous ne savez vraiment rien de Lucy-san ?'' Demanda Wendy.

''Elle avait peur de nous révéler son identité. Et en comptant Natsu, Happy, Gajeel et Gray, nous sommes les seuls qui savent qui elle est réellement.'' Expliqua Erza.

''En même temps, si la mère de Lucy est morte à cause des humains, Juvia comprend qu'elle ait eu peur de le dire à la guilde.'' Remarqua Juvia.

''Aye… Effectivement…'' Firent Levy et Erza, les filles restant quelques secondes silencieuses avant qu'ils ne se remettent à parler de tout et de rien, se séparant ensuite pour aller se coucher.

* * *

**Guilde de Fairy Tail, le lendemain.**

''Salut Erza !'' Fit Mirajane, la susnommée ne lui répondant pas et s'asseyant au tabouret du bar, ayant la tête baissée. ''Bien dormie ? Je t'ai préparé ton fraisier pour ton petit-déjeuner.'' Fit-elle, la rousse ne répondant pas et commençant à manger son gâteau.

''Hm ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?'' Demanda Macao à Wakaba.

''J'en sais rien. Les filles se sont disputés au dortoir hier soir peut-être.'' Répondit le mage de la fumée, alors que Wendy entra en souriant, suivit par Charuru.

''Bonjour, mina-san !'' Fit la jeune fille, la chatte restant absolument silencieuse.

''Bonjour Wendy !'' Répondirent les mages, alors que la susnommé et sa partenaire se dirigèrent vers le bar et s'assirent sur un tabouret, Mirajane leur offrant un petit-déjeuner équilibrer. ''Arigatô, Mirajane-san.'' Remercia-t-elle.

''Tu as bien dormie, Wendy ?'' Demanda la barmaid.

''Aye. Arigatô. Et toi, Mirajane-san ?'' Demanda la dragon slayer.

''Très bien. Merci de me le demander Wendy.'' Fit la blanche en souriant, avant de regarder partout dans la guilde.

''Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il, Mirajane-san ?'' Demanda la jeune fille.

''Eh bien… Je n'ai pas encore vue Cana aujourd'hui. Elle est encore à Fairy Hills ?'' Demanda la blanche, son interlocutrice mettant un doigt sur son menton pour réfléchir.

''Hm… Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'ai pas vu non plus…'' Répondit Wendy.

''Je ne sais pas où elle est.'' Fit Charuru avec un regard légèrement sévère.

''Je vois…'' Fit simplement la Strauss.

''Cana n'est pas la seule à être encore à Fairy Hills.'' Commença Jet en s'approchant des filles, accompagnés d'Arzak et de Droy, faisant se retourner Wendy et Mirajane.

''Levy n'est pas encore arrivé.'' Ajouta Droy.

''Et Bisca non plus.'' Compléta Arzak, à l'interrogation des deux filles.

''C'est vraiment bizarre… Je me demande ce qui se passe.'' Fit Mirajane en tenant son menton, un air interrogateur au visage alors que les autres mages se regardèrent avec la même question en tête, avant qu'ils ne se tournent vers Erza.

''Erza, tu sais où sont Levy, Cana et Bisca ?'' Demanda le mage aux graines, la rousse mangeant une dernière partie de son gâteau et ne répondant pas pour le moment.

''À Fairy Hills…'' Fit simplement la chevalière d'une voix légèrement irritée en gardant sa tête baissée, les mages n'ayant pas remarqué son ton.

''Pourquoi elles sont restés là-bas ?'' Demanda Jet, la mage en armure ne répondant pas encore une fois et restant immobile.

''_Bisca, j'aimerais te demander de l'aide…'' _Se rappela-t-elle, ayant été voir la susnommée le matin même.

''_Erza ? Bien sûre. Entre.'' _Avait répondu la susnommée, étant encore en pyjama mais ayant l'air bien réveillée. Elle fit ensuite rentrer la mage en armure dans son appartement et lui offrit de boire un café, s'asseyant ensuite à une table avec l'écarlate. _''Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider, Erza, mais j'essaierais du mieux que je peux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?'' _Avait-elle demandé.

''_Eh bien… Tu sais… Lucy va bientôt revenir à la guilde…'' _Avait commencé Titania, jouant un peu avec ses mains d'un air nerveux.

''_Aye. Je suis si contente qu'elle revienne !'' _Avait déclaré la tireuse d'élite en souriant de soulagement.

''_Aye… Moi aussi…'' _Avait dit la rousse en souriant avec bonheur, la mage aux fusils souriant en la regardant.

''_Est-ce que tu veux que j'aide Lucy à faire quelque chose à son retour ?'' _Avait-elle demandé.

''_N… Non…'' _Avait répondu l'écarlate, ses joues commençant à rosir, à l'interrogation de la verte._ ''Vois-tu… J-j'ai compris… Que j'étais amoureuse d'elle…'' _Avait-elle commencé, à la surprise de son interlocutrice.

''_Mais c'est super ! Tu lui as dit quand vous l'avez retrouvée ?!'' _S'était-elle écriée de joie, la rousse commençant à devenir rouge et baissant la tête.

''_Hm… N-non…'' _Répondit-elle, à l'interrogation de la verte. _''J… Je n'ai pas pu le lui dire… Et maintenant… J-j'ai peur de le lui dire…'' _Avait-elle avoué, devenant encore plus rouge que ses cheveux, à la surprise de la mage aux fusils. _''Je… je_ _voulais te demander… S-si tu pouvais m'aider… À le lui dire…'' _Avait-elle demandé, Bisca restant un moment silencieuse à la regarder alors que la reine des fées releva la tête, extrêmement rouge. _''B-Bisca… Est-ce que… Tu pourrais m'aider à lui dire que… J-j-j-je l-l-l-l-l'aime… ?'' _Avait-t-elle demandé, l'autre mage restant silencieuse en la regardant.

''_T'ES QU'UNE FILLE MOLLE !'' _S'était soudainement écriée la verte en tapant ses mains sur la table et en se levant, son visage montrant un air déterminé, à la surprise de la rousse alors qu'elle rigola un peu. _''Désolée Erza. Je devais te faire cette blague.'' _Avait-elle dit, la susnommée restant silencieuse et reprenant ses couleurs.

''_Je vois…'' _Avait simplement déclaré la mage aux armures en baissant la tête, à l'interrogation de son interlocutrice alors que la première se leva et s'approcha de la mage aux fusils.

''_Erza… ?'' _Avait-elle appelé, la susnommée ne lui répondant pas et continuant à s'approcher d'elle.

''Levy et Cana tentent de faire sortir la tête de Bisca du mur où je l'ai encastré.'' Déclara simplement la rousse avec irritation, entourée d'une aura noire de colère, au choc et surprise des garçons.

''Hmhm… Je vois.'' Rit doucement la blanche.

''O-ok… N-nous partons…'' Firent les trois garçons, prenant leurs jambes à leurs cous.

''Salut.'' Fit la blanche avec insouciance, avant que les trois mages ne s'arrêtent en voyant une figure à l'entrée, les autres mages de la guilde, sauf Erza, se retournant vers l'endroit où ils regardaient.

''Hm… B-bonjour…'' Fit Lucy timidement, regardant ensuite ailleurs alors que la rousse se retourna de suite, les mages de Fairy Tail tremblant et ayant les larmes aux yeux, sauf Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Charuru, Makarof et Gajeel.

''L-Lucy…'' Firent-ils, la susnommée ne répondant pas et continuant de regarder autre part. ''LUCY !'' S'écrièrent-ils en accourant vers elle, à la surprise de cette dernière alors qu'ils sautèrent tous sur elle pour l'enlacer, pleurant de joie et renversant la nouvelle arrivée.

''Tu nous as manqué, tu sais ?! Ne nous refais plus jamais ça !'' Ordonna Mirajane.

''Aye Lucy ! Ne nous refais plus jamais ce coup !'' Répétèrent certains mages.

''On a gardé tes clés en sécurité ! On les a même intégrer à la guilde !'' Ajouta Macao.

''Et on a retrouvé ton père ! Il travaille à Acalypha !'' S'écria Wakaba.

''On a aussi gardé tes affaires et ton appartement ! La locataire va être heureuse de te revoir !'' S'écria Visitor, alors que la blonde trembla.

''Quelque chose ne vas pas Lucy ?'' Demanda Juvia.

''Je suis désolée…'' Fit la mage des clés en mettant une main devant ses yeux, des larmes réussissant à passer sa protection, à la surprise des mages. ''Je ne me souviens plus de rien… Je ne sais plus qui vous êtes… Je ne me souviens plus de vous…'' Déclara-t-elle en pleurant, cette révélation choquant énormément les mages. ''Je suis une horrible nakama…'' Fit-elle.

''Erza.'' Appela le vieil homme en se retournant vers la susnommée, qui soupira et afficha un air attristé.

''L'Etherion lui a fait perdre la mémoire…'' Annonça l'écarlate, surprenant les mages alors que la concernée continua de pleurer.

''Ce n'est pas grave, Lucy.'' Sourit Mirajane.

''Tu ne te souviens plus de nous ? Et alors ? Tu es revenue, c'est l'essentiel.'' Ajouta Warren.

''Et puis, tu es toujours la même, non ? Tu restes notre nakama. Une membre de Fairy Tail.'' Compléta Macao, la blonde cessant peu à peu de trembler, mais pleurant encore et ne souriant toujours pas. Puis Erza s'approcha de la constellationniste, les mages se retirant alors que la rousse tendit sa main vers la mage stellaire, qui la regarda d'un air surpris.

''Tu ne vas pas rester coucher ici, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la mage en armure en souriant, la démone lui rendant le sourire avec ses larmes.

''Arigatô, Erza.'' Fit l'être démoniaque en attrapant la main, la rousse la relevant et la regardant en souriant, avant que les deux ne deviennent rouge et ne regardent ailleurs, sous le regard heureux et admiratif de Mirajane et interrogateur des mages.

''Tu veux peut-être revoir ton appartement, Lucy.'' Proposa la barmaid, la susnommée la regardant et essuyant ses larmes. ''Si tu veux, je peux t'y amener.'' Sourit-elle.

''A-aye… Arigatô…'' Remercia la mage des clés, le mage de glace s'approchant d'elle et lui tendant son anneau de clés.

''Tiens. Nous les avions gardé en sécurité pour ton retour.'' Fit le disciple d'Ul en souriant, la mage stellaire les prenant avec délicatesse avant d'enlacer le mage de glace.

''Arigatô… Gray-san…'' Fit-elle, le susnommé lui rendant l'étreinte alors que les autres mages sourire.

''Tu récupères déjà ta mémoire.'' Sourit la barmaid, la concernée brisant l'étreinte et se retournant vers elle.

''Aye…'' Fit simplement la blonde, avant de suivre la blanche en dehors de la guilde.

**Quelques jours plus tard.**

''Bonjour Wendy-san, Charuru-san.'' Salua Lucy en arrivant près des susnommées, la première étant assises à une table et lisant un livre alors que la seconde but son thé sur la même table.

''Bonjour Lucy-san.'' Répondit la jeune fille en souriant, la mage des clés déposant sa veste sur un porte-manteau. ''Est-ce que tu as récupéré ta mémoire ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Pas encore. Je la récupère peu à peu, mais je sais que je n'ai pas tout récupéré.'' Fit-elle, restant silencieuse avant de se retourner vers les deux mages. ''Et vous, Fairy Hills vous plaît ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''Aye.'' ''Je suis contente qu'il s'agisse d'un dortoir pour fille.'' Répondirent-elles.

''Au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi d'y vivre ?'' Demanda la jeune fille.

''Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi. Mais je sais que le loyer est de 10 000 Jewels. Ce qui aurait sans doute été plus pratique pour payer le loyer de ce mois.'' Se fit-elle, tremblant en repensant à sa locataire et à sa « menace sympathique ».

''C'EST PAS BON !'' S'écria un mage en entrant dans la guilde, alors que des cloches retentirent.

''Quoi ?'' ''C'est le son d'une cloche…'' Firent Lucy et Wendy.

''CETTE MÉTHODE POUR FAIRE SONNER LA CLOCHE… !'' ''OUAIS !'' Firent Natsu et Happy en souriant.

''Ooh…'' ''Ne me dîtes pas…'' Sourirent Elfman et Gray, sous le regard interrogateur de Juvia.

''GILDARTS REVIENT !'' ''IL REVIENT !'' Firent le mage de feu et son compagnon.

''Gildarts ?'' Demanda Wendy en regardant la mage stellaire d'un air interrogateur.

''Je me rappelle de certains membres de la guilde maintenant, mais je ne me souviens pas de qui il s'agit.'' Répondit Lucy.

''Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré Lucy.'' Annonça Mirajane en s'approchant des trois mages.

''Mira-san.'' Appela la blonde.

''Il s'agit du mage le plus fort de la guilde.'' Reprit la blanche.

''Ouah !'' Fit Wendy.

''PEU IMPORTE, POURQUOI ILS FONT UN TEL BORDEL ?!'' S'écria Charuru, voyant les mages criés et hurlés de joie dans la guilde.

''C'est comme un festival, Charuru.'' Fit Wendy.

''Cette guilde aime faire le bordel et ne rien faire.'' Rétorqua la chatte blanche.

''Hehe, tout le monde est vraiment excité de le revoir.'' Reprit la barmaid. ''Après tout, ça fait trois ans qu'il n'est pas revenu à la guilde.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''TROIS ANS ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAISAIT ?!'' S'écria la mage stellaire.

''Des missions bien sûr ! Vois-tu, au-dessus des missions normales, comme je t'ai dit, il y a les S-quest. Au-dessus d'eux il y a les SS-quest. Et encore au-dessus il y a des missions appelées « Missions de Dix Ans ». Étant donnée que personne n'a su les réussir en dix ans, ils sont appelés Missions de Dix Ans.'' Expliqua-t-elle, sous le regard surpris de la mage stellaire. ''Mais ce que Gildarts a pris est encore au-dessus. Une Mission de Cent Ans.'' Fit-elle, au choc des deux mages.

* * *

**Centre de Magnolia.**

''C'EST GILDARTS !'' ''GILDARTS REVIENT !'' S'écrièrent les habitants.

''MAGNOLIA CHANGE EN CONFIGURATION GILDARTS. QUE TOUS LES HABITANTS AILLENT À LEUR POSITION DÉSIGNÉS ! JE RÉPÈTE…'' Fit une voix dans des haut-parleurs, volant grâce à des ailes magiques.

* * *

**Guilde de Fairy Tail.**

''Une Mission de Cent Ans… ? Ça veut dire… Que Gildarts-san a effectué une mission qui ne s'est pas réalisée depuis un siècle… ?'' Demanda Lucy, extrêmement surprise et choquée.

''Qui que ce soit, ils ne sont pas en train réagir trop excessivement ?'' Demanda Charuru.

''Et c'est quoi cette Configuration Gildarts ?'' Demanda la constellationniste.

''Tu le verras si tu regardes dehors.'' Répondit simplement Mirajane, la blonde écoutant son conseil et sortant pour voir Magnolia se divisait en deux, créant une allée menant directement à la guilde de Fairy Tail.

''QU-QUOI ?! LA VILLE S'EST COUPÉE EN DEUX ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de choc.

''Gildarts utilise une magie qui fracasse tout ce qu'il touche en pièce. Quand il n'est pas prudent, il marche à travers la ville en détruisant les maisons privées.'' Expliqua la mage du Satan Soul en souriant.

''On m'a dit que Natsu-san avait l'habitude de tous détruire… Mais il y a pire que lui… ? C'est pour ça qu'ils ont restructuré toute la ville… ?'' Demanda la mage stellaire, totalement choquée.

''N'EST-CE PAS INCROYABLE, CHARURU ?!'' S'écria Wendy en souriant.

''Ouais… Incroyablement stupide…'' Commenta la chatte blanche.

''LE VOILÀ !'' S'écria Natsu en souriant, les mages se rassemblant et restant silencieux pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant, qui entra quelques minutes plus tard dans la guilde en soupirant, un air sérieux au visage.

Gildarts Clive de Fairy Tail est un homme grand et musclé, ayant des cheveux mi-longs rouge-orangé coiffés vers l'arrière, et portant une cape en lambeaux marron-noir fermé avec un col relevé, des plaques blindées sur les épaules, un pantalon bleu nuit, des bottes bleu ciel et un sac dans son dos accroché autour de son torse.

''GILDARTS, COMBAT-MOI !'' S'écria de suite Natsu.

''La première chose que tu dis c'est ça… ?!'' Fit Elfman derrière lui, un peu choqué.

''Bienvenue.'' Sourit Mirajane.

''Gildarts-san…'' Fit Lucy à voix basse, se tenant à côté de la barmaid.

''Mademoiselle, je suis sûr qu'une guilde du nom de Fairy Tail se trouvait ici.'' Déclara Gildarts avec sérieux.

''C'est ici ! Et je suis Mirajane !'' Sourit la blanche en saluant le mage.

''Mira… ?'' Fit-il d'un air interrogateur. ''TU AS L'AIR SI DIFFÉRENT ! OH ! ET LA GUILDE A ÉTÉ RENOUVELÉE !'' S'écria-t-il en souriant, mettant sa main droite sur l'épaule de la barmaid, son bras étant entouré de bandages.

''Il ne l'a pas reconnu avec son apparence… ?'' Se demanda Lucy, légèrement intriguée et blasée.

''GILDARTS !'' S'écria le mage de feu en courant vers le susnommé.

''Oh, Natsu. Ça faisait longtemps.'' Sourit Gildarts.

''J'AI DIT COMBAT MOI !'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''Peut-être la prochaine fois.'' Sourit le mage de rang SS, envoyant voler vers le plafond le mage de feu d'une seule main sans se préoccuper de ce dernier, au choc de la constellationniste.

''T… Tu es vraiment trop fort…'' Sourit le mage de feu, encastré dans le plafond.

''Tu n'as pas changé d'un poil.'' Sourit le mage de glace.

''Tu es un vrai homme.'' Ajouta le mage du Beast Soul.

''Eh bien, il y a des visages que je n'ai jamais vu, et cet endroit a beaucoup changé.'' Sourit Gildarts.

''Gildarts.'' Appela Makarof, assis sur le comptoir du bar.

''OH ! MAÎTRE ! ÇA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS !'' S'écria le mage en souriant.

''Comment s'est passée la mission ?'' Demanda le vieil homme.

''GAHAHAHAHAHA !'' Rit-il en se frottant le derrière de la tête, le vieux Maître soupirant. ''Nope. Je ne suis pas assez bon pour ça.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant.

''QUOI ?!'' ''C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !'' ''MÊME GILDARTS A ÉCHOUÉ À UNE QUÊTE ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages de choc et d'étonnement.

« Si même le mage le plus puissant de Fairy Tail ne peut pas réussir cette quête, quel est le niveau d'une Mission de Cent Ans… ? » Se demanda Lucy, tremblant de choc.

''Je vois… Si même toi n'a pas su réussir…'' Soupira Makarof.

''Désolé d'avoir entaché le nom de la guilde.'' S'excusa Gildarts en se frottant le derrière de la tête et en souriant.

''Non, c'est déjà bien que tu sois revenu sans blessures. D'aussi loin que je le sache, tu es le premier à être revenu de cette quête.'' Fit le vieil homme.

''Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je vais me reposer. Whoa… Je suis épuisé.'' Fit le mage de rang SS en se retournant. ''Natsu. Viens chez moi plus tard. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. GAHAHAHA !'' Rit-il, sous le regard souriant et interrogateur du susnommé. ''Eh bien, à plus tard.'' Fit-il en se dirigeant vers un mur, qui se gonfla vers l'extérieur avant qu'il expose sans même que Gildarts ne le touche, formant un cercle assez grand pour que ce dernier passe.

''GILDARTS ! POURQUOI TU NE SORS PAS PAR LA PORTE ?!'' S'écria Warren en pointant l'entrée.

''Non, c'est encore trop tôt pour toi de faire une Mission de Cent Ans, Lucy.'' Fit Mirajane en souriant.

''JE N'AVAIS PAS L'INTENTION D'EN FAIRE UNE !'' S'écria-t-elle de choc.

* * *

**Magnolia, le soir même.**

''Tu crois qu'il m'a ramené une flamme rare en provenance d'un pays étranger ?'' Sourit Natsu, marchant dans les rues avec Happy d'un air joyeux.

''Je me demande ce que c'est.'' Fit le chat bleu en voyant la maison de Gildarts, avant que lui et son compagnon n'y entre.

''HEY !'' ''MERCI DE NOUS INVITER !'' Firent les deux compagnons.

''Oh, bienvenu Natsu, Happy.'' Salua le mage de rang S, assis sur une chaise. ''Alors… Comment se passe ta relation avec Lisanna ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Huh ?'' Fit le mage de feu, devenant soudainement plus froid.

''NE SOIS PAS TIMIDE ! GAHAHAHAHA !'' Rit-il.

''Lisanna est morte il y a deux ans.'' Déclara le mage de feu avec sérieux et froideur, au choc du mage de rang SS.

''S… Sérieusement… ?'' Demanda-t-il. ''J… Je vois… C'est pour ça que Mira a… Whoa… Je suis vraiment désolé, Natsu…'' Fit-il d'un air honteux en prenant sa tête.

''Si c'était pour ça, alors je me casse.'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu.

''Natsu !'' Appela Happy en courant après le susnommé.

''Natsu, durant ma mission, j'ai rencontré un dragon.'' Déclara le mage de rang SS, faisant se retourner le susnommé. ''Je ne crois pas que c'était le rouge dont tu m'as parlé cependant. Celui-ci était noir.'' Reprit-il en baissant la tête.

''O… Où ça…'' Demanda le fils d'Igneel.

''Au montagne sacré de Zonia. C'est pour ça que j'ai échoué ma mission. Putain !'' Jura-t-il, alors que Natsu accouru vers la sortie, sous le regard interrogateur d'Happy et sérieux de Gildarts. ''Que vas-tu faire en allant là-bas ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''JE VAIS LUI DEMANDER OÙ IGNEEL EST PARTI BIEN SÛR !'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''Ce dragon noir ne sera pas là-bas. Il vole au-dessus du continent entier. Où peut-être même du monde entier.'' Reprit Gildarts.

''MÊME SI C'EST VRAI, IL DOIT Y AVOIR DES INDICES !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en se retournant vers le mage de rang SS.

''Natsu, regarde ça.'' Fit-il en ouvrant sa cape, montrant son emblème de Fairy Tail recouvert en partie par des bandages entourant son épaule et son ventre, ainsi qu'un bras et une jambe mécanique, au choc du fils d'Igneel et de son compagnon. ''Tout s'est passé en un moment. Il a eu mon bras et ma jambe, ainsi qu'un organe.'' Déclara-t-il, avant de refermer sa cape. ''Je ne sais pas pour Igneel, mais ce dragon noir est certainement un ennemi de l'humanité. Et… Un humain ne peut pas le tuer.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

''C… C'EST POUR ÇA… QUE LES DRAGON SLAYER EXISTENT ! A… AVEC MA MAGIE… UN DRAGON NOIR NE PEUT…'' S'écria le mage de feu.

''Je ne vais pas t'arrêter si tu insistes.'' Déclara le mage de rang SS, le dragon slayer regardant le sol d'un air contrarié.

''PUTAIN !'' S'écria-t-il en courant et sortant de la maison de Gildarts.

''NATSU !'' Appela le chat bleu.

''Happy.'' Appela Gildarts, faisant se retourner le susnommé, qui se retourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur. ''Tu supportes Natsu, n'est-ce pas ? Les humains ne peuvent pas battre cette chose, mais peut-être qu'un dragon le peut. Si Natsu, un jour…'' Fit-il.

* * *

**Guilde de Fairy Tail, au même moment.**

''Il y a trois dragons slayers dans cette guilde…'' Se fit Makarof en regardant le sol, assis sur le comptoir du bar. ''Polyussica, c'est exactement ce que tu avais dit… Le destin commence à bouger.'' Se fit-il.

* * *

**Magnolia, près de la rivière.**

''PUTAIN ! FAIS CHIER !'' Jura Natsu tout en courant sur la rive, séparé du point d'eau par la hauteur, avant de se taper le pied sur un caillou et de dévaler la petite pente en roulade puis de tomber dans la rivière tête vers le ciel. ''Comment… Se porte mon père…'' Se demanda-t-il en se rappelant d'une journée où il avait joué avec Igneel.

**Le lendemain, dans les ruelles de Magnolia.**

Il doit s'en trouvait un. Il ne peut pas être le seul dragon slayer à ne pas en avoir un.

Non non non non non. Il ne peut pas être le seul dragon slayer de Fairy Tail de la première génération à ne pas en avoir un. Même cette petite fille en une…

PUTAIN ! IL LUI FAUT UN CHAT ! IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE LE SEUL À NE PAS EN AVOIR !

''PAS CELUI-CI !'' S'écria Gajeel en reposant un chat. ''CELUI-LÀ NON PLUS ! ET LUI NON PLUS !'' Fit-il, avant de tituber dans les ruelles de Magnolia de façon erratique après quelques heures de recherche infructueuse, avant de tomber face la première contre le sol en marchant sur une bouteille. ''Salamander et la nouvelle ont un chat, et moi… Pourquoi est-ce que moi, en tant que dragon slayer moi-même, je n'en ai pas… ?'' Se demanda-t-il en relevant légèrement la tête, avant de rester silencieux en voyant l'ombre d'un chat, éclairer tel un messie pour le dragon slayer de fer. ''Oh… Woow…'' Sourit-il.

* * *

**Guilde de Fairy Tail, le même jour.**

''Le 7 Juillet de l'an X777 ?'' Demanda Lucy, assise à une table avec Wendy et Charuru.

''Les dragons qui ont appris la magie de dragon slayer à moi et à Natsu ont disparu le même jour.'' Reprit la jeune fille.

''En y repensant, je me souviens que Natsu-san m'a demandé si je connaissais Metalicana-san, le père de Gajeel-san. Il m'a dit qu'il avait disparu le même jour.'' Déclara la blonde.

''Qu'est-ce qua ça veut dire ?'' Se demanda la chatte blanche.

''Est-ce que tu te souviens pourquoi Grandine à disparu, Lucy-san ?'' Demanda la bleue.

''Non. Je ne me souviens pas si je le savais ou non…'' Fit la démone. ''Je me demande où sont les dragons maintenant…'' Fit-elle, alors que Natsu dormait un peu plus loin derrière elle tête contre un poteau, Happy attachant un bandeau autour d'un poisson puis le levant vers le plafond après l'avoir fini.

''CHARURU !'' Appela-t-il tout en élevant son poisson vers le plafond. ''Je… J'ai attrapé ce poisson. Je veux te le donner.'' Déclara-t-il.

''Je n'en veux pas.'' Fit la chatte blanche. ''Je n'aime pas le poisson.'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

''Je vois… Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? La prochaine fois je-''

''LA FERME !'' Coupa-t-elle, au choc du chat bleu. ''Ne t'approches pas de moi.'' Ordonna-t-elle en descendant de la table et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

''HEY, CHARURU !'' Appela la jeune fille, la susnommée ne lui répondant pas.

''Charuru-san n'avait pas besoin de le dire comme ça… Happy-san.'' Appela l'être démoniaque.

''CHARURU ! TU NE CROIS PAS QUE C'ÉTAIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE DUR À DIRE ?!'' S'écria Wendy en se levant, la susnommée ne lui répondant toujours pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui est ''Happy''… Il ne sait absolument rien… » Se fit Charuru en se mordant les lèvres, des larmes aux yeux.

''AH ! ATTENDS, CHARURU !'' S'écria le chat bleu en poursuivant la susnommée.

''Charuru-san est vraiment froide auprès d'Happy-san, non ?'' Remarqua la démone.

''Je me demande pourquoi…'' Fit la jeune fille.

* * *

**Parc de Magnolia.**

''CHARURU !'' Appela Happy en courant après la susnommée, qui marchait tranquillement au milieu du parc.

''Qu'y a-t-il ? Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de moi.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''Est-ce que… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?'' Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête, sa queue traînant au sol.

''Ce n'est pas ça.'' Répondit-elle en le regardant, avant que les deux ne restent silencieux. ''Tu ne pourras pas sauver Natsu.'' Déclara-t-elle soudainement.

''Huh ?'' Fit-il en levant la tête et la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

''Je sauverais Wendy. Peu importe ce qui se passe, je sauverais Wendy.'' Déclara-t-elle, reprenant sa route.

''J… JE PEUX SAUVER NATSU ! NATSU M'APPELLE SON PARTENAIRE !'' S'écria-t-il.

''Tu ne peux pas.'' Répondit-elle simplement en s'arrêtant. ''Un chat qui ne se souviens pas de qui il est ne pourra pas.'' Déclara-t-elle avant de reprendre sa route, le ciel commençant à se couvrir de nuages noir.

« Qui ne se souviens… Qui je suis ? » Se demanda Happy en regardant s'éloigner Charuru, se retournant pour voir Gajeel avec plusieurs marques de griffures de chat au visage, les deux se regardant sans rien se dire. ''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es fait griffer ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''LA FERME !'' Ordonna le dragon slayer de fer.

**Quelques heures plus tard, dans les rues de Magnolia sous une pluie torrentielle.**

''Charuru, je t'ai enfin trouvée.'' Fit Wendy en courant après la susnommée, qui s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle.

''Wendy. Tu vas attraper froid sans parapluie.'' Fit la chatte blanche.

''Pareil pour toi.'' Rétorqua-t-elle, devenant quelques secondes silencieuse alors qu'elle regarda son compagnon d'un air un peu sévère. ''Charuru… Nous venons juste de rejoindre la guilde, alors je pense qu'il faudrait que tu sois plus amicale avec les autres.'' Conseilla-t-elle.

''Pas besoin.'' S'obstina-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. ''Je vais bien tant que tu es avec moi.''

''Bon sang ! Tu es encore en train de dire ça !'' Fit la jeune fille, avant qu'elles ne restent silencieuses en entendant des bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers elle, se retournant vers l'origine du bruit pour apercevoir Mystogan marcher dans sa direction.

''Qui est-ce ?'' Demanda la chatte en le regardant, ce dernier s'arrêtant près d'eux.

''Wendy.'' Appela-t-il.

''Eh ? Qui es-tu ?'' Fit la jeune fille, la chatte blanche restant muette.

''Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aurais rejoint cette guilde…'' Fit le mage de rang S tout en se dévoilant, montrant son visage à la bleue et sa partenaire.

''J-JELLAL ?!'' ''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ? TU AS ÉTÉ ARRÊTÉE !'' S'écrièrent-elles de choc, le susnommé restant silencieux.

''C'est une personne différente.'' Expliqua-t-il.

''QUOI ?!'' Firent-elles en même temps, se rappelant de la discussion que l'Alliance avait eue avec Jellal avant d'affronter Oracion Seis. ''Il y a vraiment un deuxième Jellal ?'' Se demandèrent-elles.

''Aye. Je suis un mage de Fairy Tail, Mystogan. Il y a sept ans, quand je t'ai rencontré, je ne savais absolument rien de ce monde. Je me suis présenté à toi sous le nom de Jellal.'' Fit-il.

''Eh ?'' Fit la jeune fille de choc.

« Ce monde… ? » Se demanda Charuru.

''Ne me… Dit pas…'' Commença la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux alors que Mystogan sourit de façon réconfortante. ''Ah… Aah… Tu es… Celui d'il y a sept ans… Le Jellal de cet époque…'' Fit-elle en pleurant. ''J'ai tellement… Voulu te revoir… Depuis tellement longtemps…'' Pleura-t-elle.

''Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te rencontrer avant.'' S'excusa-t-il, la jeune fille frottant ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. ''Cependant… Ce n'est pas le moment de célébrer notre réunion maintenant…'' Déclara-t-il, commençant à trembler.

''Eh ?'' Fit la jeune fille en relevant la tête.

''Vous devez partir de cette ville aussi rapidement que possible.'' Déclara-t-il, avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux.

''JELLAL !'' S'écria la bleue.

''J'ai échoué dans ma tâche… L'« anima » est devenue trop gros. Ma puissance n'est pas suffisante pour la contrôler.'' Déclara-t-il, alors qu'un vortex commença à se former dans le ciel. ''Magnolia va disparaître dans peu de temps.'' Déclara-t-il, au choc de la jeune dragon slayer.

''Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas…'' Fit la fille de Grandine.

''C'en est fini pour cette ville. La disparition est déterminée…'' Reprit-il, choquant une nouvelle fois la dragon slayer du ciel. ''Je voudrais… Au moins que vous deux…''

''ET POUR FAIRY TAIL ?! QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER POUR LES MEMBRES DE LA GUILDE ?!'' S'écria la dragon slayer.

''Ils vont tous mourir…'' Répondit-il tristement.

* * *

**Guilde de Fairy Tail.**

''Charuru-san et Wendy-san sont dehors… J'espère que la pluie va s'arrêter.'' Fit Lucy en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre.

''Ouais.'' ''Puun.'' Firent Cana et Plue.

''CE N'EST PAS LA FAUTE DE JUVIA !'' S'écria la mage d'eau.

''Personne n'a dit ça.'' Remarqua Gray, Natsu dormant à côté de lui.

''Combien de temps vas-tu dormir ?'' Demanda Elfman.

''Dessinons des graffitis sur son visage.'' Sourit le mage de glace d'un air narquois.

**Quelques mètres plus loin.**

''L-Lucy… Je… Je voulais… T-te dire que… J-je… T-t-t-t'aime…'' S'entraîna Erza en regardant la susnommée et en rougissant fortement, sous le regard admiratif, rêveur et totalement heureux de Mirajane.

* * *

Bien, comme vous l'avez vu, Lucy est revenue! Wouhou!

Et Erza va peut-être bientôt se déclarer à Lucy! Double Wouhou!

Note Importante: là, ce n'est pas Wouhou du tout: pour raison de santé, je risque, et je dit je risque, de ne rien pouvoir publier la prochaine fois. Si dans deux semaines vous ne voyez pas de chapitres postés, c'est normal. J'essaierais de poster le chapitre suivant le plus rapidement possible.

Sinon, n'oubliez pas de poster un petit commentaire :D.

Sur ce, à la prochaine =).


	36. Edolas, partie I

Bonjour,

J'ai finalement pu posté ce chapitre cette semaine, mais je m'excuse de mon extrême retard.

Ce chapitre présente donc la première partie d'Edolas, un arc qui sera très long.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Edolas, partie I :**

**Nom : Gildarts Clive.**

**Âge : 45 ans.**

**Magie : Crash.**

**Aime : La guilde.**

**Déteste : Ivan Dreyar.**

**Description : Il est actuellement le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail. Il effectue les jobs les plus difficiles dans le Monde de la Magie, connu sous le nom de « Missions de Cent Ans ». Après trois ans cependant, il fut arrêté par un dragon noir et a du abandonner le job.**

**La magie qu'il utilise est une « Super First Class » Destruction Magic appelé « Crash », qui fracasse tout ce qu'il touche en pièce.**

**La rue principale de Magnolia a du être restructuré à cause de son habitude à rêvasser en plein jour, ce qui résultait à la destruction des bâtiments de façon inconsciente.**

**Information : « La condition essentielle pour devenir un héros est un cœur inébranlable ! »**

* * *

''WENDY !'' Appela Charuru, voyant la jeune fille courir vers la guilde.

''JE DOIS LE DIRE À TOUT LE MONDE !'' S'écria-t-elle, sans se retourner et continuant sa course.

''TU NE DOIS PAS Y ALLER ! TU DOIS PARTIR DE LA VILLE MAINTENANT !'' S'écria Mystogan avec inquiètude.

''C'est impossible que je m'enfuis seule…'' Commença la fille de Grandine, sous le regard interdit du mage de rang S. ''JE SUIS DÉJÀ UNE MEMBRE DE FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écria-t-elle.

* * *

**Guilde de Fairy Tail.**

''Je n'aime pas cette pluie…'' Fit Cana en regardant dehors par la fenêtre, un air extrêmement attristé au visage.

''Eh. Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire.'' Sourit Mirajane en mettant un manteau épais, la brune ne lui répondant pas et la regardant avec le même air attristé.

''Mira…'' Appela la cartomancienne, intéressant la susnommée alors qu'elle prit un parapluie en main. ''N'oublie pas ton parapluie… Tu risques t'attraper froid sinon…'' Fit-elle en lui tendant le dit objet.

''Aye…'' Fit la barmaid en souriant, avant d'approcher la brune et de lui donner un baiser. ''Arigatô, Cana.'' Fit-elle en souriant, la brune ne lui rendant cependant pas le sourire et regardant ailleurs d'un air attristé.

''SI VOUS ÊTES DES HOMMES, VOUS DEVEZ DEVENIR PLUS FORT ! EN ÉTANT FAIBLE DE LA SORTE, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS PROTÉGER LEVY !'' Réprimanda Elfman avec colère.

''A-aye…'' ''Je sais…'' Firent Droy et Jet, honteux.

''Elfman, allons-y.'' Appela Mirajane.

''Mira-nee, s'il te plaît dit leur. Ils ont fait une bévue l'autre jour. À la fin, ils ont perdu conscience et Levy a du finir le job elle-même.'' Fit le baraqué avec moins de colère.

''Arg… N'en parle plus.'' ''Je me sens mal…'' Firent les deux mages réprimandés, encore plus honteux.

''Je pense que Jet et Droy font de leur mieux.'' Sourit la barmaid.

''MIRA-CHAN !''

''À leur manière.'' Reprit-elle en gardant son sourire.

''TU ES CRUELLE !'' S'écrièrent les deux hommes de Shadow Gear.

''Cana, tu viens à l'Église avec nous ?'' Demanda le mage du Take Over en se retournant vers la brune, surprenant cette dernière.

''Pourquoi ils vont à l'Église aujourd'hui ?'' Demanda Lucy, assise au bar et discutant avec Levy.

''Ah. C'est vrai que tu ne le sais pas.'' Fit-elle, assise à côté de la blonde alors que cette dernière se demanda ce dont elle voulait parler. ''L'anniversaire de la mort de Lisanna arrive bientôt.'' Commença-t-elle.

''Lisanna-san ?''

''C'est la petite sœur d'Elfman et de Mira. Elle est morte durant une mission, il y a deux ans.'' Expliqua la bleue, un air triste au visage.

''Vous… Êtes sûrs de vouloir ma compagnie ? Je veux dire, c'est plutôt personnel.'' Demanda Cana, hésitante et toujours aussi surprise.

''Lisanna à le droit de connaître ma petite-amie.'' Sourit Mirajane avec douceur et nostalgie, sous le regard plus surpris et triste de la brune, avant que cette dernière ne se lève et prenne un manteau.

''Quand l'anniversaire de sa mort arrive, ils vont de plus en plus souvent à l'Église.'' Expliqua la bleue, la démone regardant les deux Strauss et la cartomancienne sortir de la guilde avec un peu de surprise et tristesse, observant le mage du Beast Soul tenir le parapluie. ''En parlant de ça, tu ressembles un peu Lisanna.''

''Vraiment ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque, un peu surprise.

''Aye. Tu es même une amie proche de Natsu.'' Reprit-elle, la constellationniste se retournant vers le susnommé, qui dormait adossé à un poteau.

''Natsu-san avait des amis assez proche, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit-elle en souriant avec une légère pointe de tristesse.

* * *

Elle doit les sauver. Elle doit les prévenir du danger qui arrive. Il faut qu'elle aille plus vite ! Tant pis pour sa fatigue et son souffle ! Elle doit sauver sa famille ! Maintenant !

* * *

**Guilde de Fairy Tail.**

''Tu es trop gluante.'' Déclara Gray en regardant la mage d'eau, choquant cette dernière qui rougit et resta bouche bée. ''Tu ne peux pas manger plus proprement.'' Fit-il, un sandwich assez gros pour que ses doigts ne se touche pas en main.

''Juvia… Mange ça pour la première fois…'' Fi-elle, la graisse de son sandwich, identique à celui de Gray, se mélangeant avec son eau.

« On dirait un couple d'amoureux. » Pensèrent Bisca et Arzak en même temps, rougissant en regardant la scène.

''Tu dois manger ça comme ça. C'est un « Caramade Frank ». Ouvre grand ta bouche. Comme ça.'' Expliqua-t-il, mettant toute la largeur du sandwich dans sa bouche.

''Comme ça ?'' Demanda l'ex-Phantom Lord, faisant de même.

''Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on mange élégamment de toute façon.'' Expliqua le mage de glace, ayant enlevé ses habits entre temps.

''Mais je pense que vous devriez garder vos vêtements.'' Commenta la mage d'eau en rougissant.

« Comment je peux être active comme elle… » Pensa Bisca, les joues rouge.

« J'aimerais que… Un jour avec Bisca… » Se fit Arzak, tout aussi rouge, avant que les deux mages ne se regardent.

''Il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir.'' ''O… Ouais, c'est sûr…'' Firent-ils en rougissant encore plus et en regardant ailleurs.

''Juvia…'' Fit Erza en regardant la susnommée, cachée derrière un poteau. ''Je dois faire comme elle ! Je dois être sûre de moi !'' Se fit-elle à voix haute et en gonflant la poitrine, sous le regard intéressé de certains mages de la guilde. Puis la rousse se retourna vers Lucy avec détermination, avant de trembler et de rougir en posant son regard sur cette dernière. ''J-je ne peux pas !'' Fit-elle en tremblant.

''C'est la cinquième fois…'' ''OY, ÇA DEVIENT RIDICULE !'' Crièrent quelques mages, déçus, alors que l'écarlate se retourna vers eux avec un air furibond, les faisant taire de suite et pâlirent.

''Qui a dit que je suis ridicule ?!'' Demanda la chevalière avec colère, les mages tremblant encore plus.

''OUAH ! DÉSOLÉ ERZA !'' S'écrièrent-ils, se faisant corriger par la mage en armure.

''Oh, Erza, viens ici.'' Appela Makarof, la rousse libérant un mage qu'elle tenait en main et s'approchant du Maître. ''C'est à propos de la Mission de Cent Ans. Je comptais la donner à une autre guilde. Tu ne vois pas d'objection ?'' Demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

''Je suis d'accord avec vous.'' Acquiesça l'écarlate, le vieil homme restant silencieux et fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

''Oh, au fait, n'hésite pas à dire à Lucy tes sentiments.'' Fit-il en souriant, la chevalière rougissant soudainement à ces mots. ''Toute la guilde sait déjà que tu l'aimes. Et si ça continue comme ça, elle va finir par le savoir avant même que tu ne lui dises, si elle ne le sait déjà pas. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle le sache comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit-il en élargissant son sourire, la mage en armure levant la tête d'un air choqué.

''J… JE DOIS LE LUI DIRE !'' Fit-elle en rougissant et avec détermination, se retournant vers la blonde et s'avançant vers elle, devenant cependant de plus en plus tremblante et hésitante à chaque pas.

''C'est plutôt ennuyeux aujourd'hui…'' Commenta la mage stellaire, appuyant sa tête sur sa main et laissant son amie lire un livre en tranquilité.

''Je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler sous un jour de pluie non plus.'' Ajouta Levy, continuant de lire son livre.

''Je me demande si quelque chose d'intéressant va se passer aujourd'hui…'' Fit la constellationniste, avant de lever la tête d'un air interpellé et de regarder vers la sortie.

''Huh ? Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy ?'' Demanda la mage des mots, la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

''… Non rien… Mon imagination sans doute…'' Répondit la blonde en se retournant, sous le regard encore plus interrogateur de la bleue.

« J… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir en la voyant se retourner comme ça… » Pensa Erza, devenant plus rouge que ses cheveux et s'étant stoppée net.

Elle doit les sauver ! À tout prix ! Elle doit les prévenir, tant pis si elle tombe malade à cause de la pluie !

''KYAH !'' Cria Wendy en trébuchant au sol, se relevant avec un peu de difficulté avant d'apercevoir, grâce à un reflet formé dans les flaques d'eau, les nuages se regroupés et formés un vortex. Puis une intense lumière s'abattit soudainement sur la ville.

''L'Anima va bientôt…'' Fit Mystogan, regardant le ciel d'un air attristé.

* * *

**Guilde de Fairy Tail.**

''Huh ?'' Fit Lucy avec interrogation, se retournant une nouvelle fois vers la sortie.

''Hm ? Qu'y-a-t-il, Lucy ?'' Demanda Levy en posant son livre et en la regardant une nouvelle fois.

''La magie… Elle est bizarre autour de la ville…'' Répondit-elle, à l'interrogation de la mage des mots.

''Comment-''

''Lucy…'' Appela Erza, coupant Levy dans sa phrase et faisant se retourner les deux amies assises au bar vers elle. ''Je… Je voulais te parler…'' Fit-elle en rougissant, sous le regard souriant et heureux de la bleue.

''Je vais vous laisser seules.'' Fit la mage des mots en se levant et en s'éloignant, les mages de la guilde, sauf Natsu qui dormait encore, regardant la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

''L-Lucy…'' Rappela la mage en armure, elle et la susnommée devenant encore plus rouge que les cheveux de la chevalière. Les mages de la guilde, quant à eux, regardèrent la scène en se rapprochant un peu plus, collant presque leurs joues les uns contre les autres, ayant un air intéressé tout en ouvrant la bouche et en écarquillant les yeux et ayant les joues roses.

* * *

''TOUT LE MONDE !'' S'écria Wendy en arrivant près de la guilde. ''C'EST TERRIBLE ! LE CIEL EST…'' Fit-elle, alors que la guilde se tordit vers le côté et fut comme attiré vers le ciel, bloquant tout accès et stoppant net la jeune fille dans sa course alors que les autres bâtiments de la ville subirent la même chose. ''QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, voyant de la fumée et le vent se diriger vers le sol avant de repartir vers le ciel, telle une tornade, attirant les bâtiments de la ville vers le vortex, qui aspira tout avant que la tornade ne disparaisse. Le vortex fit ensuite tombé des particules blanches vers la terre, le sol étant totalement blanche et vide, recouvert d'une matière reflétant ce qui se trouvait dessus. ''Impossible…'' Fit-elle, s'écroulant sur ses genoux. ''La guilde… Vient de disparaître… La ville et… Tout…'' Fit-elle, avant de se lever et d'avancer dans une certaine direction en regardant de tous les côtés. ''C… C'est impossible… QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ?! Y-A-T-IL QUELQU'UN ?! N'importe qui…'' Fit-elle, avant de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois sur ses genoux et de trembler, regardant ses mains. ''Huh ? Pourquoi je suis encore ici ? La ville… La Guilde… Tout a disparu… Et…'' Fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. ''POURQUOI SEULEMENT MOI… ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, mettant ses mains sur ses yeux alors qu'une bosse se forma derrière elle, surprenant la jeune fille et la faisant reculer de peur.

''WOUAH !'' S'écria Natsu en perçant le sol, la moitié de son corps en étant sorti. ''Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!'' Demanda-t-il, perdu.

''NATSU-SAN !'' S'écria la jeune fille de surprise. « Je n'ai pas été laissée seule… » Pensa-t-elle, regardant le mage de feu avec tristesse alors que ses larmes s'intensifièrent.

''Wendy… ? Huh ? Où sommes-nous ?'' Demanda le mage de feu en regardant de tous les côtés.

''Tu… Ne te souviens de rien ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

''J'étais endormi.'' Répondit-il en sortant du trou où il se trouvait, la jeune fille restant silencieuse quelques secondes.

''Ici… La Guilde se trouvait ici…'' Expliqua-t-elle avec tristesse.

''Huh ?''

''D'un coup il y avait un trou dans le ciel et la Guilde… La ville et… Tout s'est fait aspiré dedans.'' Expliqua-t-elle, sous le regard interrogateur et inquiet du fils d'Igneel. ''C'EST VRAI ! ON EST APPAREMMENT LES SEULS QUI RESTENT !'' S'écria-t-elle.

''Wendy… Est-ce que tu as frappé ta tête quelque part ? C'est terrible…'' Commenta la rose en regardant la tête de la susnommée à la recherche d'une bosse.

''C'EST VRAI !'' Gémit-elle en secouant ses bras, un air contrarié au visage. ''PEUT-ÊTRE QUE SEULS LES DRAGONS SLAYERS SONT RESTÉS !'' Théorisa soudainement la jeune fille avec choc.

''C'est vrai.'' Fit Charuru, arrivant près des deux mages en volant grâce à ses ailes, pattes croisées.

''Charuru ! Je suis contente que tu ailles bien !'' S'écria la jeune fille de joie.

''Oui, je suppose.'' Fit simplement la chatte blanche. ''Il semblerait que la puissance magique spéciale des dragons slayers puissent aider. Je suis contente que vous soyez au moins sains et saufs.'' Fit-elle en baissant la tête et en regardant ailleurs.

''Charuru…''

''COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE QUELQUES CHOSE DU GENRE COMME ÇA ?! ÇA SONNE COMME SI… JE VEUX DIRE, ILS ONT RÉELLEMENT DISPARUS ?!'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel de choc en regardant la fille de Grandine, qui acquiesça en hochant la tête.

''Ils ont disparu. Ou pour être plus exact, ils ont été aspirés dans l'Anima et ont disparu.'' Expliqua la chatte en se posant à taire et en rangeant ses ailes, le mage de feu ne l'écoutant pas et criant le nom des membres de la guilde.

''L'Anima…'' Fit la jeune fille à l'entente de cette information, écarquillant les yeux.

''C'est le vortex dans le ciel que tu as vu. C'est la porte pour « Edolas », l'autre monde.'' Expliqua la chatte blanche.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?! OÙ ILS SONT ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu en se retournant vers la partenaire de Wendy avec un air agacé, qui le retint avec difficultés.

''Hey, Charuru, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? En y repensant, pourquoi nous n'avons pas été touchés ?'' Demanda la jeune fille, retenant encore le mage de feu, tandis que la chatte blanche baissa la tête et devint extrêmement sérieuse.

''NATSU ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! LA VILLE A… !'' S'écria Happy en volant dans la direction du dragon slayer de feu.

''Je viens de cet autre monde, « Edolas ».'' Avoua Charuru.

''Eh ?'' Firent les deux mages avec surprise, le chat bleu la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

''Et le chat male y vient aussi.'' Reprit-elle avec sérieux, choquant le concerné.

''Q… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ?'' Demanda Wendy, le compagnon de Natsu étant toujours choqué par la révélation et la chatte blanche regardant ailleurs, un air coupable et attristé au visage.

''La raison pour laquelle la ville a disparu est à cause de moi et du chat male.'' Expliqua-t-elle, choquant encore plus les trois autres. ''À Edolas, la magie a commencé à s'éteindre.''

''La magie a commencé à s'éteindre ?'' Demanda la jeune dragon slayer, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses yeux, sa partenaire ne faisant aucun geste.

''C'est différent de ce monde. À Edolas, la magie est limitée. S'ils continuent de l'utiliser, elle s'éteindra un jour.'' Reprit-elle, baissant la tête d'un air honteux avant de redevenir neutre. ''Le roi d'Edolas a crée la magie capable d'absorber la magie des autres mondes… En d'autres mots, ce monde, afin de sauver leur puissance magique appauvrie. Et ceci est le « Super Second Space Magic », ou Anima. C'est ce trou dans le ciel.'' Expliqua-t-elle, regardant le ciel d'un air neutre, avant de la rabaissé pour regarder le sol. ''Ce plan a commencé il y a six ans maintenant. C'est ce qui a causé la présence d'autant d'Anima dans ce monde. Cependant, cela ne leur apporté pas les résultats qu'ils attendaient. Quelqu'un essayait de fermer tous les Animas qui se sont formés. Et lorsque j'ai entendu parler de Jellal… Non, de Mystogan, par Wendy, je n'y croyais pas. Mais il s'agissait sans doute du travail de cet homme. Cependant, cet Anima était trop gros. Rien ne pouvait être fait pour qu'il soit stoppé à temps, et la guilde a été aspirée.'' Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre, regardant le paysage avec un visage tout aussi neutre.

''Pourquoi ils ont pris Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda Natsu en penchant la tête, un air interrogateur s'affichant au visage.

''Comme je l'ai dit, Edolas à besoin de puissance magique.'' Expliqua-t-elle en relevant la tête vers le rose.

''IL Y A BEAUCOUP DE MAGES PUISSANTS À FAIRY TAIL ! C'EST POUR ÇA QU'ILS ONT CIBLÉ LA GUILDE !'' S'écria Wendy, écarquillant les yeux en comprenant ce que voulait dire Charuru.

''C'est exact.'' Répondit simplement la chatte blanche, gardant un visage neutre alors qu'Happy la regarda, choqué et silencieux.

''C'EST UN PUTAIN D'ÉGOÏSTE ! OY ! RENDS-MOI TOUT LE MONDE, ABRUTI !'' S'écria Natsu avec colère, son visage se contractant à cause de ce sentiment alors qu'il tendit le poing fermé vers le ciel.

''C… C'est ce que Charuru et moi… Avons fait ?'' Demanda Happy, interdit par la révélation de la chatte.

''Indirectement.'' Répondit-elle en le regardant avec un air neutre. ''Nous avons été envoyés sur ce monde pour accomplir une autre mission.'' Commença-t-elle, choquant encore plus le chat bleu.

''CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! TU ES NÉE D'UN ŒUF ! DANS CE MONDE !'' ''HAPPY AUSSI ! JE L'AI TROUVÉ !'' S'écrièrent les dragons slayers avec énergie.

''C'est vrai.'' Déclara-t-elle, calmant les deux dragons slayers alors que son visage commença à se tordre de colère. ''Je vous dis ça, mais je n'ai jamais été sur Edolas. Comme Wendy l'a dit, je suis née et j'ai vécue dans ce monde…'' Commença-t-elle, tremblant de plus en plus après chacun de ses mots et son visage se contractant de plus en plus de colère. ''Mais dans nos esprits, il y a des connaissances sur Edolas et sur notre mission. Nous sommes supposés savoir tout depuis notre naissance…'' Fit-elle en baissant la tête et en tremblant pendant quelques secondes tout en serrant ses crocs pendant quelques secondes, à l'interrogation des mages, avant de relever sa tête d'un coup en regardant le chat bleu avec colère. ''MAIS POURQUOI TOI TU NE SAIS RIEN ?!'' S'écria-t-elle en le pointant de sa patte.

''Je…'' Fit-il en baissant la tête, un visage attristé alors que la chatte blanche se retourna, agacée.

''Bref, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Du moment où nous sommes issus d'Edolas, ceci est notre faute.'' Déclara-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en s'éloignant du groupe de mages.

''Tu savais quel était cet autre mission que tu avais, Charuru…'' Fit la bleue, regardant la chatte avec interrogation et inquiétude alors que cette dernière ne répondit pas, lui tournant simplement le dos.

''Je ne peux pas le dire…'' Fit-elle en tremblant, ne se retournant pas.

''Dis-le moi, Charuru. Je veux savoir qui je suis réellement.'' Demanda Happy, ayant toujours le même visage choqué et s'approchant un peu de la susnommée.

''J'AI DIT QUE JE NE PEUX PAS ! RETROUVE-LA TOI-MÊME !'' S'écria-t-elle en se retournant à moitié vers le chat bleu, un regard empli de colère et un peu de haine envers ce dernier, qui regarda le sol d'un air triste.

''Eh bien, il semblerait que se soit décidé alors. Il est temps d'aller à ce Edolas !'' Sourit Natsu, tapant son poing droit dans la paume de sa main.

''ÇA N'A PAS ÉTÉ DÉCIDÉ ! TU NE CROMPRENDS RIEN OU QUOI ?!'' S'écria la chatte blanche de colère et d'agacement.

''Natsu… Je suis très inquiet…'' Avoua Happy, son visage accompagnant ses dires alors que son ventre se mit à grogner. ''Et j'ai faim maintenant…'' Ajouta-t-il, toujours aussi inquiet.

''Ça veut dire que tu as de l'énergie !'' Sourit Natsu en regardant le chat bleu, qui lui rendit le sourire. ''Tout le monde est à Edolas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous devons aller les sauver.'' Fit-il en regardant le ciel en direction du trou.

''Qu'en penses-tu, Charuru ?'' Demanda Wendy en se retournant vers la chatte blanche.

''Je suppose…'' Fit-elle en regardant ailleurs, agacée. ''Ils y sont. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous puissiez les sauver. Je ne suis même pas sûre que l'on puisse rentrer d'Edolas pour commencer.'' Expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux.

''Eh bien, je n'ai aucun attachement à ce monde sans mes nakamas ici.'' Sourit le dragon slayer de feu avec sûreté.

''Pareil pour moi.'' Fit Wendy, tout aussi sûre et regardant sa partenaire avec sérieux.

''On peut sauver tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Happy, inquiet et ayant les larmes aux yeux tout en baissant la tête alors que son ventre grogna, l'autre chatte tremblant et serrant ses crocs d'agacement.

''D'une façon ou d'une autre, je suis une membre de Fairy Tail moi aussi. Et je me sens coupable de ce qui est arrivé à cause de mon monde d'origine. Je ne vous dirais pas que je ne vous amènerais pas, mais vous devez me promettre une chose… Le fait que je revienne à Edolas signifie que j'abandonne ma « mission », je ne peux donc pas me faire remarquer par des personnes du royaume… Nous devons nous déguiser.'' Fit-elle d'un air sérieux tout en regardant les trois autres.

''Moi aussi ?'' Demanda Natsu, légèrement surpris.

''Tu es d'accord, Charuru ?'' Demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

''C'est bon, j'ai pris ma décision.'' Fit-elle, bras croisé. ''Et toi, le chat male, garde ton nez en-dehors de notre mission.'' Ordonna-t-elle avec sévérité tout en désignant le chat bleu.

''Aye.'' Fit-il d'un air triste, baissant la tête.

''Aussi, je ne sais absolument rien sur Edolas, en-dehors des informations que je vous ai dit. Je ne pourrais pas vous guider.'' Fit-elle avec sérieux.

''Très bien.'' Répondit Natsu en saluant la chatte blanche pour dire qu'il avait comprit, la jeune fille acquiesçant en toute réponse.

''Et enfin…'' Fit-elle en devenant extrêmement sérieuse, restant quelques secondes silencieuses alors que les trois autres la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. ''Si le chat male et moi nous vous trahissons, tuez-nous sans hésitation.'' Fit-elle, le chat bleu et les deux dragons slayers la regardant d'un air choqué.

''Je… Ne ferais pas ça.'' Fit Happy en la regardant, restant parfaitement immobile.

''Compris ?'' Demanda-t-elle, n'écoutant pas le chat bleu alors que le ventre de ce dernier lui répondit. ''TON VENTRE EST TROP BRUYANT !'' Cria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui avec colère tandis que les deux dragons slayers se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, ayant l'air embrouillé par toute cette histoire. ''ALLONS-Y !''

''WHOA !'' S'écria Wendy de surprise, sa compagne l'ayant soudainement attrapé et volant à grande vitesse vers le ciel.

''LE CHAT MALE, ATTRAPE NATSU !'' Ordonna Charuru, continuant sa course.

''NOUS ALLONS VOLER LÀ-BAS ?!'' Demanda la jeune fille en essayant de regarder sa partenaire, la vitesse de vol collant ses cheveux sur son dos.

''Nos ailes sont faits pour retourner à Edolas.'' Expliqua-t-elle, ne ralentissant pas alors qu'Happy les regarda s'éloigner, ses pupilles étant absent de ses yeux du au choc des révélations de Charuru.

''ALLONS-Y HAPPY ! RENTRONS CHEZ TOI !'' Sourit Natsu en se retournant vers le susnommé, qui le regarda avant d'acquiescer, l'attrapant et s'envolant à pleine vitesse.

''LE CHAT MALE, LIBÈRE TA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE !'' S'écria Charuru en continuant de voler vers le ciel, augmentant sa vitesse et ne se souciant pas des cris de la bleue.

''AYE !'' Répondit le chat, rattrapant sa congénère et ne se souciant pas lui aussi des cris du fils d'Igneel.

''ON PEUT ATTEINDRE EDOLAS EN TRAVERSANT LES VESTIGES DE L'ANIMA ! NOUS DEVONS LE BRISER À L'AIDE DE NOS AILES !'' S'écria Charuru avec sérieux, volant de plus en plus rapidement. ''MAINTENANT !'' S'écria-t-elle, prenant une soudaine accélération avec le chat bleu, les deux ne se souciant pas des cris de leurs compagnons et traversant une sorte de vortex invisible, les faisant disparaître du ciel et traverser une sorte de tunnel emplit de magie. Puis un autre vortex se forma au bout du tunnel, les quatre mages le traversant et volant dans le ciel d'un monde totalement différent du précédent.

Le ciel de ce monde est vert, contrairement au ciel bleu du précédent monde. Le ciel semble d'ailleurs posséder plusieurs De plus, des parcelles de terres, voir des îles flottent dans le ciel, auquel des rivières semblent y couler et tomber sur la terre qui ne flotte pas. Il y a aussi des rivières entières qui flottent dans le ciel, formant une rivière en forme de vague et auquel des poissons y sautent de la surface de l'eau, retombant ensuite dans la rivière. Les oiseaux ressemblent d'ailleurs à des poissons ayant acquis des ailes aux bouts de leurs nageoires, semblant être aussi bien à l'aise dans les airs que sous l'eau. Il y a aussi plusieurs déformations rocheuses, créant des plateformes entières et indépendantes. La flore de ce monde, quant à elle, ressemble majoritairement à celle de l'autre monde. Mais certains arbres possèdent des feuilles en formes de boules, et des fougères et des champignons semblent être fortement présents, bien que l'herbe est en présence dominante sur le sol.

''WOW !'' Firent les quatre mages, éblouis

''Ceci est Edolas…'' ''Notre monde…'' Firent les deux chats volants en regardant le paysage d'un air surpris.

''C'est vraiment un autre monde…'' Fit Wendy de surprise et d'émerveillement, replaçant des cheveux qui volait au gré du vent derrière sa tête.

''Huh ?'' Firent les quatre mages en se stoppant net dans leur avancé céleste, les ailes des deux chats ayant soudainement disparus. ''OUAAAAAAAHHH !'' ''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !'' ''AAAAAAARRGH !'' Crièrent-ils en chœur, tombant en travers les branches des arbres avant de tomber dans un bâtiment à deux étages, le deuxième étage semblant avoir des fenêtres en forme de cœur.

''Mes ailes… Ils ont soudainement…'' Fit Happy, sonné par la chute et couché au sol.

''Je vous l'avais dit. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser la magie ici.'' Fit Charuru en se relevant pour s'asseoir, croisant ses pattes.

''C'est vrai… Je me sens bizarre…'' Avoua Wendy avec un peu d'inquiétude, regardant ses mains avec interrogation.

''Ça ressemble à une sorte d'entrepôt…'' Commenta Happy en regardant autour de lui, voyant plusieurs objets et nourriture rangés dans des étagères.

''C'est parfait. Prenons quelques vêtements pour nous déguiser.'' Fit Charuru en regardant les affaires, avant d'en sortir quelques uns et de les donner aux autres.

''WHOA ! IL Y A DES TAS DE VÊTEMENTS AMUSANT ICI !'' S'écria Natsu en étendant ce que la chatte blanche lui avait donné pour mieux le voir.

''Natsu-san, s'il te plaît ne regarde pas de ce côté.'' Fit Wendy en se protégeant le corps avec un vêtement et en regardant le mage de feu d'un air suspicieux, malgré qu'elle n'ait pas commencé à se déshabiller.

''Natsu, regarde par ici !'' Appela Happy en souriant, se trouvant juste à côté de Wendy, portant une cape et un masque fait maison cachant la moitié supérieur de son visage.

''Huh ?'' Fit soudainement le fils d'Igneel après quelques secondes de silence, regardant par la fenêtre et ayant mis une cape rouge, un maillot jaune avec une croix bleu au milieu et pantalon beige. ''HEEEEIIIINNN ?!'' S'écria-t-il en se collant à la fenêtre. ''C'EST FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écria-t-il, voyant un arbre ayant l'enseigne « FAIRY TAIL » et une porte, ainsi que des drapeaux portant le symbole de la guilde tendu grâce à des branches s'enroulant autour de l'arbre.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écrièrent Charuru et Wendy de choc, la première portant un turban, un voile transparent, un maillot à motif et une jupe s'arrêtant à ses genoux. La deuxième quant à elle portait un maillot rouge avec des rubans jaunes, une jupe bleue, des collants et des chaussures noirs ainsi que des rubans rouges en forme d'oreille de chat, attachant ses cheveux en deux queues de cheval sur le côté.

''ÇA A CHANGÉ, MAIS C'EST FAIRY TAIL ! J'EN SUIS SÛR !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en courant en direction de la porte.

''AYE SIR !'' S'écria le chat bleu, courant à la suite du rose.

''HEY !'' S'écria Charuru en les regardant courir, se mettant à leurs poursuites tandis qu'ils entrèrent dans la guilde.

''TOUT LE MONDE EST SAUFS !'' ''ON LES A TROUVÉS SI FACILEMENT !'' S'écrièrent les deux compères en regardant les mages de la guilde, qui ne les avaient pas entendus et étaient encore dans leurs occupations.

''ATTENDEZ, CE NE SONT PAS CEUX QUE VOUS CONNAISSEZ !'' S'écria Charuru en se cachant sous une table avec les trois autres, à l'interrogation des mages.

''QU-HMPH !'' Fit le mage de feu, la chatte blanche mettant sa patte sur sa bouche et faisant signe de rester silencieux avec l'autre, avant de pointer une patte en direction de ce qui semblait être le tableau des missions.

Au tableau des missions se trouve une femme qui ressemble fortement à Juvia, mais ayant un accoutrement différent. Celle-ci, qui prend une pose en montrant une affiche sur le tableau de sa main, porte un petit chapeau bleu foncé sur le côté droit de sa tête, ainsi qu'un T-shirt blanc remonté jusqu'au dessus de son nombril avec des motifs doré au niveau des manches. Le col du T-shirt est boutonné et maintenu par une cravate rouge. Elle porte également une jupe ayant la même couleur que son chapeau, des gants blancs et des collants plutôt foncés, ainsi que des bottes noires.

''Juvia part travailler.'' Sourit la mage avec sûreté.

''A-ATTENDS, JUVIA-CHAN !'' Cria un autre mage, le fils d'Igneel écarquillant les yeux en observant celui qui avait arrêté Juvia.

La personne qui avait arrêté Juvia ressemble fortement à Gray, mais semble plus timide à la présence de la bleue. Il a d'ailleurs l'air enrobé, semblant porter des dizaines de couches de vêtements différents. Il porte notamment une écharpe à carreaux rouges et noirs, des gants noirs épais et un manteau blanc au bout de manches retournées de couleur marron, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir avec des chaussures noires.

''Je voudrais… Partir avec toi…'' Fit-il en rougissant et en frottant le derrière de sa tête.

''Combien de vêtements portes-tu ?'' Demanda la mage en le regardant d'un air moqueur, mettant une main devant sa bouche.

''Que…'' Fit le mage de feu, écarquillant les yeux de chocs.

''Demande-moi quand tu auras retiré ces vêtements.'' Fit-elle en s'éloignant du mage et en lui faisant dos.

''J… J'AI UNE MAUVAISE CIRCULATION DU SANG !'' Expliqua-t-il.

''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer, choqué alors qu'il regarda ailleurs, voyant un rassemblement de mages.

''Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Elfman.'' Fit un homme ressemblant étrangement à Jet, assez énervé. Il a en effet la même coupe de cheveux que ce dernier, mais a cependant une cicatrice à son œil droit. Il porte aussi une veste grise et noire ouverte, ayant un col relevé, ainsi qu'un pantalon vert et des bottes noirs.

''Tu as encore échoué dans ta mission.'' Ajouta un autre ressemblant à Droy, tout aussi agacé. Celui-ci possède des lunettes de soleil et a une cicatrice en forme de croix sur sa joue gauche, ainsi que des cheveux noirs. Il porte un manteau blanc à fourrure grise ainsi qu'un pantalon violet et des chaussures brunes.

''Je suis si honteux.'' Fit un Elfman en baissant la tête honteusement, ressemblant fortement au Strauss. Celui-ci partage d'ailleurs la cicatrice au-dessous de l'œil droit ainsi qu'un corps assez musclé, mais a cependant une coupe au bol. Il porte aussi un débardeur mauve, ainsi qu'un jean blanc maintenue par une ceinture marron et des chaussures brunes.

''TRAVAIL ! TRAVAIL !'' S'écria quelqu'un ressemblant trait pour trait à Nab, courant dans la guilde avec des affiches de missions en main. Il porte d'ailleurs les mêmes vêtements que Nab.

''Nab, tu devrais te reposer de temps à autre.'' Fit un mage, regardant le mage qui partait en mission courir en travers de la guilde.

''Regarde-moi ça. Les mages potentiellement les plus forts de Fairy Tail, Jet et Droy, sont en train de réprimander Elfman une nouvelle fois.'' Sourit un homme ressemblant lui aussi trait pour trait à Max, regardant la scène d'un air amusé. Celui-ci porte cependant une chemise rose clair ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc et des chaussures blanches.

''N'allait pas trop loin les gars.'' Sourit un homme ressemblant à Warren, regardant la scène d'un air plus compatissant. Il est mince et grand, ayant des lèvres épaisses, des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Il a les cheveux courts et aplatis sur son crâne, mais possède une mèche retombant sur la partie droite de son visage. Il porte un costard et un pantalon de costume violet, une cravate rouge à pois noirs et des chaussures noires.

''CANA-SAN, TU VIENS BOIRE AVEC NOUS ?!'' S'écria un homme assis à une table, ressemblant à Macao, se retournant derrière lui et ayant une bouteille d'alcool en main. Contrairement à Macao Combolto, celui-ci possède une paire de lunettes, ainsi que des cheveux mauves aplatis et une moustache et une barbe naissante. Il porte une chemise noire à six boutons et à grand col, ainsi qu'un pantalon gris et des chaussures marron. Un morceau de tissu avec l'insigne de Fairy Tail dessus est d'ailleurs attaché sur son bras gauche.

Assis à la même table se trouvait une autre personne ressemblant à Wakaba Mine. Il est grand et longiligne, et à la même coiffure que Wakaba Mine. Mais contrairement à celui-ci, il porte un tee-shirt rouge avec un logo anti-tabac au niveau du cœur, un pantalon beige et des chaussures foncés.

''Je vous l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois. Je n'aime pas l'alcool.'' Sourit une femme en se retournant vers les deux mages et en posant ses mains l'une sur l'autre sur ses jambes, ressemblant fortement à Cana. Celle-ci cependant porte des habits beaucoup plus élégants, ayant en effet un haut blanc à dentelle ainsi qu'une longue jupe rose. Elle porte aussi des talons blancs et un grand chapeau beige surmonté d'une fleur rose sur le côté gauche.

''QUOOII ?!'' S'écria Natsu, extrêmement choqué.

''Bis-Bis…'' Appela un homme ressemblant fortement à Arzak. Celui-ci possède des cheveux courts noirs dont une mèche couvre la moitié gauche de son visage, ainsi que des yeux noirs. Il a une peau mate et est vêtu d'un T-shirt violet recouvert d'un gilet à franges. Il enlace amoureusement une femme ressemblant fortement à Bisca.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Ar-Ar ?'' Demanda cette dernière, rendant l'étreinte toute aussi amoureusement. Elle possède des yeux violets et a une teinte de peau pâle. Elle a des lèvres de couleur rouge, un chapeau de cowboy rose, un foulard jaune et un bikini deux pièces violet ressemblant fortement à celui qu'utilisait Bisca Moulin pendant le concours Miss Fairy Tail.

''ÉCOUTE TOI !'' S'écria Jet d'un air agacé en direction d'Elfman.

''NE PLEURE PAS !'' Ajouta Droy, tout aussi agacé et regardant dans la même direction.

''J'AIME JUVIA-CHAN !'' S'écria Gray en souriant et en marchant dans toute la guilde, rougissant un peu.

''LA FERME GRAY ! TU ME FAIS TRANSPIRER !'' S'écria un mage ressemblant à Readers, agacé et étant accoudé à une table. Il possède des cheveux longs, orangé et bouclés au style afro, ainsi qu'un long visage rectangulaire et un nez proéminent. Mais contrairement à Readers Johner, il est mince et possède un torse de taille normale. Il porte une veste aux bords claire, fermés par deux groupes de quatre boutons noirs chacun, ayant la forme d'un losange, ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc, une bande claire sur son front gardant ses cheveux en arrière, un pantalon marron et des chaussures foncées.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda le mage de feu, choqué et immobile.

''Est-ce que tout le monde est devenu fou ?'' Demanda Happy, tout aussi choqué et restant lui aussi immobile, Wendy restant parfaitement silencieuse.

''Non. Ce n'est pas ça.'' Fit Charuru, interpellant les dragons slayers et le chat bleu. ''Regardez Mystogan et Jellal. Ils se ressemblent fortement, et portent le même prénom. Mais le Jellal de ce monde, Mystogan, est un homme. Alors que le Jellal de notre monde est une femme.'' Fit-elle, les mages semblant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. ''Ce n'est pas la Fairy Tail que nous connaissons, ni les membres que nous connaissons, mais des personnes totalement différentes.'' Expliqua-t-elle, les dragons slayers et le chat bleu la regardant avec un air très légèrement surpris, restant silencieux.

''Oy, vous. Qui êtes-vous ?'' Demanda une fille ressemblant fortement à Lucy, s'accroupissant pour regarder sous la table et découvrir Natsu et les autres, alors que les mages de la guilde se rassemblèrent autour d'elle et affichèrent une expression sévère. ''Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à vous cacher ici, huh ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

Cette Lucy, comme Lucy Heartfilia, a les yeux couleurs chocolat et des cheveux blonds, attachés à l'aide d'un élastique en forme de crâne. Mais contrairement à l'être démoniaque, cette Lucy possède un tatouage faisant tout le tour de son biceps gauche, et porte un vêtement noir aux bords gris couvrant tout son corps, possédant une fermeture allant du haut de la poitrine au bas du ventre mais la laissant ouverte, ainsi qu'un soutien-gorge bleu ciel. Elle porte aussi une épaulette en métal sur son épaule droite, ainsi qu'une ceinture grise au niveau de la taille, des bottes remontant jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux et un gant blanc à la main droite.

''LUCY ?!'' ''-SAN ?!'' S'écrièrent Natsu, Happy et Wendy de choc.

''Merde…'' Jura Charuru, tremblant et écarquillant les yeux avant que les mages ne se regardent sans faire de geste.

''Lucy-san est effrayante…'' Commenta Wendy, tremblant un peu et reculant d'un pas alors que Lucy s'approcha plus près du mage de feu.

''Natsu ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux, interpellant le rose qui recula un peu, ne sachant quoi faire. ''NATSU, C'EST TOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de joie en serrant le susnommé contre elle, qui ne sut pas quoi faire.

''Natsu ?'' Demanda Max, légèrement surpris.

''C'EST QUOI CES VÊTEMENTS ?!'' S'écria Warren avec un large sourire amusé.

''Et qui sont cette jeune fille et ces chats.'' Demandèrent Macao et Wakaba en souriant, alors que Wendy et les deux chats regardèrent les mages de Fairy Tail d'un air interrogateur.

''Où étais-tu… Jusqu'aujourd'hui… Nous étions si inquiet… Natsu…'' Fit la blonde en fermant les yeux et en enlaçant encore plus fort le mage de feu, sa voix devenant de plus en plus brisée.

''Lucy…'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu, surpris et ne sachant quoi faire alors que la mage d'Edolas trembla de plus en plus.

''PEINE CAPITALE ! GYAAAH !'' S'écria-t-elle en souriant d'un large sourire et en grimpant sur les épaules du mage de feu et en coinçant sa tête avec ses jambes, faisant tourner ses poings fermés sur le crâne du mage de feu.

''OUAIS ! C'EST L'UNE DES 48 TECHNIQUES DE TORTURES DE LUCY, CLENCH CRASH !'' S'écrièrent quelques mages de joie et d'amusement, sifflant la mage et lui tendant le pouce.

''Natsu-san…'' Appela la jeune fille d'un air très blasé.

''Pauvre Natsu. Ne vas pas trop loin.'' Sourit Cana en penchant légèrement la tête, Elfman se trouvant derrière elle et essuyant des larmes.

''TU CHIALES ENCORE ?!'' S'écrièrent Jet et Droy, excédé par les pleurs de l'autre homme.

''En tout cas, c'est bon que tu sois revenu.'' Sourit Gray en regardant le mage de feu. ''N'est-ce pas, Juvia-chan ?'' Demanda-t-il en se retournant de suite vers la susnommée et en rougissant.

''Tu es trop bruyant.'' Déclara-t-elle, agacée.

''Est-ce que tout ceux d'Edolas… Ont leur personnalité inversé ?'' Demanda Happy, encore choqué.

''LUCY ! TU EMBÊTES ENCORE NATSU ?! ARRÊTE !'' Ordonna une jeune femme en se mettant au milieu de la guilde. Elle a les cheveux de couleur blancs coupés courts. Elle porte une longue robe bleue et blanche avec un symbole de fleur jaune au milieu de son torse, ainsi que des gants blancs et un foulard blanc pour ceinture. Elle possède aussi le signe de Fairy Tail de couleur blanche sur sa cuisse gauche. ''Jet, Droy, arrêtés d'embêter Elf-nii-chan.'' Ordonna-t-elle d'un air un peu plus sévère tout en regardant les susnommés.

''Lisanna…'' Appela le mage de feu, choqués et écarquillant les yeux, Lucy se trouvant derrière lui et mettant ses mains derrière la tête tout en regardant ailleurs.

''I… Impossible…'' Fit Happy, tout aussi choqué que son compagnon alors que les larmes des deux mages montèrent à leurs yeux.

''LISANNAAA !'' S'écrièrent-ils de joie en sautant sur elle tout en continuant de pleurer.

''KYA !'' Cria-t-elle en tentant de se protéger, reculant un peu.

''ESPÈCE DE… !'' Hurla Lucy avec colère en frappant les deux compagnons au visage avec son pied, les coupant ainsi dans leur saut. ''Depuis quand tu commences à agir comme une bête ? Huh ?'' Demanda-t-elle attrapant le col du mage de feu et en le regardant avec mépris, semblant prête à le frapper à la moindre occasion.

''Mais… C'est parce que Lisanna est vivante… Et…'' Fit le fils d'Igneel, les larmes aux yeux tout en désignant la jeune femme de son doigt.

''Bref, asseyons-nous ici et parlons. Ça faisait longtemps. Nous sommes de bons amis, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit Gray en attrapant le mage de feu et asseyant à une table avec lui tout en enroulant son bras autour de son cou d'un air amical.

''Retire tes vêtements, Gray…'' Supplia Natsu, pleurant encore plus mais se laissant faire.

''Pourquoi… Est-ce que Lisanna est ici… ?'' Demanda Happy, les larmes aux yeux et restant couchés au sol.

''Est-ce que la Lisanna d'Edolas est encore vivante… ?'' Demanda Wendy, surprise.

''Le chat male, ce n'est pas inversé, mais différent.'' Déclara Charuru avec sérieux tout en regardant les autres membres. ''Regarde.'' Fit-elle en pointant une femme ressemblant à Mirajane. Cette dernière a d'ailleurs les mêmes cheveux blancs, ainsi que la même coiffure que la Strauss, et les mêmes yeux de couleurs bleus ainsi qu'une poitrine tout aussi développée. Cependant, cette Mirajane porte une chemise violette aux fioritures blanches s'arrêtant au-dessus de son ventre, une longue jupe assortie et des chaussures blanches.

''NATSU ! BIENVENUE !'' S'écria-t-elle en saluant le mage de feu et en élargissant un large sourire d'insouciance, secouant énergiquement son bras gauche.

''C'est la Mira normal.'' ''Je suis déçu dans un sens.'' Firent Salamander et son partenaire, ce dernier affichant un visage montrant sa déception.

''Mais le truc critique, c'est ça.'' Pointa Charuru en attirant le regard des autres sur une fille ressemblant à Wendy, mais extrêmement différente de cette dernière. En effet, celle d'Edolas semble être plus âgée que la dragon slayer du ciel. Elle est aussi plus grande que la plupart des filles de la guilde d'Edolas. Sa poitrine est aussi bien développé, bien que moins grande que celle de Mirajane, et ses cheveux sont longs et détachés. Elle porte un bustier bleu turquoise avec un gros nœud papillon bleu ciel, ainsi qu'un pantalon d'été blanc uni s'arrêtant un peu en-dessous de ses genoux et des sandales simples.

''Hey, Wendy, cette petite fille te ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ?'' Fit Warren en pointant la fille de Grandine.

''Vraiment ?'' Demanda la Wendy d'Edolas, remettant des mèches derrière sa tête.

''C'EST MOI ?!'' S'écria la jeune dragon slayer, choquée, mais aucun membre de la guilde n'ayant prêté attention à ses dires.

''Comme je l'ai dit, ces personnes ne sont pas ceux que l'on connaît, mais des personnes totalement différentes qui ont vécu à Edolas depuis le début. Ce ne sont pas ceux que nous recherchons. Ce n'est pas impossible, car c'est comme un monde parallèle. Edolas à sa propre culture et histoire, il est donc possible qu'il y est un autre Fairy Tail.'' Expliqua Charuru, les autres mages de son groupe écarquillant les yeux en comprenant ce qu'elle disait.

''CECI EST LA FAIRY TAIL QUI EXISTE ORIGINELLEMENT À EDOLAS ?!'' S'écria Happy avec choc, les mages de la guilde n'ayant pas prêté attention à ses dires.

''MAIS OÙ ILS SONT CEUX QUE L'ON CONNAÎT ?!'' S'écria Natsu en tentant de partir, la blonde tenant son bras et affichant un sourire plutôt sadique.

''Et où vas-tu… Ceux que tu connais ?'' Demanda-t-elle, un air interrogateur au visage mais ne lâchant pas le mage de feu, ce dernier ne s'étant pas retourné vers elle.

''JE NE SAIS PAS ! ON VA CONTINUER DE LES CHERCHER !'' S'écria la chatte blanche, le fils d'Igneel écarquillant les yeux en entendant cette réponse. ''Cela va causer des problèmes si nous restons ici. ALLONS-Y !'' S'écria-t-elle en tirant le chat bleu par la patte et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

''CHARURU, OÙ ON VA ?!'' Demanda la jeune dragon slayer, un peu perdu.

''À LA CITÉ ROYALE ! IL DOIT Y AVOIR DES INDICES À PROPOS DE LA GUILDE QUI S'EST FAIT DÉVORÉE DANS CE MONDE !'' Répondit la chatte en continuant son chemin.

''Dévorée… ?'' Demanda Jet avec interrogation, se retournant vers Droy qui secoua la tête d'un signe négatif en toute réponse, alors qu'un mage entra d'un air alarmé et paniqué dans la guilde.

''C'EST LES FAIRY HUNTERS !'' S'écria-t-il, choquant tous les mages d'Edolas et semblant les effrayer, leurs pupilles disparaissant à cette information, tandis que les mages étant récemment arrivés dans ce monde se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur et se stoppant net.

''OY, LES CHATS, OÙ CROYEZ-VOUS ALLER ?! NE SORTEZ PAS !'' S'écria Lucy en pointant du doigt les deux partenaires des dragons slayers, qui la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

''WHOA !'' ''ILS ONT DÉJÀ TROUVÉ CET ENDROIT ?!'' S'écrièrent Max et Warren, en pleine panique.

''Ces enflures de l'armée royale… ILS CONTINUENT DE NOUS CHASSER !'' S'écria un autre, prenant sa tête et tremblant fortement.

''Le royaume…'' Fit Happy en regardant les mages paniqués.

''Les gens qui nous ont envoyés là où nous vivons, sur Earthland.'' Expliqua Charuru, observant le même spectacle.

''Est-ce que… Nous sommes l'ennemis de Fairy Tail…'' Demanda le chat bleu avec tristesse, tremblant fortement et ayant les larmes aux yeux.

''LEVY, TU N'AS PAS FINI CETTE PUTAIN DE « TRANSPORTATION MAGIC » ?!'' S'écria la blonde d'un air énervé tout en pointant la susnommée du doigt, qui ressemblait fortement à Levy MacGarden.

''TA GUEULE LUCY ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE LE FAIRE !'' Répondit-elle avec agacement, manipulant une machine tout en étant assise sur un siège.

La Levy d'Edolas ressemble fortement à Levy MacGarden, ayant les mêmes couleurs de cheveux et d'yeux que cette dernière. Cependant, cette Levy porte un haut rouge très foncé cachant uniquement sa poitrine et faisant le tour de cette partie du torse, relié à une jupe courte rouge foncé par des bandes de tissu bleu foncé, qui faisait aussi le tour de ses épaules. Elle a aussi un collier couleur or formé en arc de cercle avec des petites lamelles au-dessous, ainsi qu'un bandeau rouge dans ses cheveux bleus. Elle porte aussi des bottes orange lui arrivant juste en-dessous des genoux, ainsi que des tissus rouges sur chacun de ses bras avec une bande couleur or par-dessus, au niveau du biceps.

L'environnement autour de la guilde, ainsi que l'intérieur du bâtiment, se mit soudainement à trembler, et un bruit se fit soudainement entendre de toute part.

''L'atmosphère tremble…'' Fit Wendy avec surprise, écarquillant les yeux et son visage montrant son inquiétude.

''ILS SONT LÀ !'' S'écria un mage de la guilde, tandis qu'un monstre géant apparu dans le ciel.

''C… C'EST QUOI ÇA… ?!'' S'écria Natsu en remarquant le monstre, écarquillant les yeux en l'apercevant atterrir près de la guilde. Il s'agissait d'une créature de très grande taille, étant bien plus grande que la guilde et semblant être montée par une personne. Elle est de couleur bleue-verte et possède des cornes ainsi que des ailes rose à tâches noires, ressemblant un peu à un dragon.

''Qu'est-ce que… La chasse aux fées…'' Demanda Charuru, regardant la bête d'un air choqué et effrayé.

''Le royaume cible Fairy Tail… ? Pourquoi… ?!'' Demanda Wendy Marvell, tremblant fortement en observant la créature.

''N'est-ce pas évident ?'' Demanda la Wendy d'Edolas en apparaissant derrière son homologue.

« Moi ? » Se fit la jeune fille, un peu surprise.

''Toutes les guildes de mages ont été abolies par ordre du roi. Ceci est la dernière guilde existant dans le monde.'' Expliqua la mage d'Edolas, alors que la créature géante se mit à les attaquer.

''Eh ?'' Fit la dragon slayer, ne comprenant pas où son homologue voulait en venir.

''Tu as suivi Natsu sans le savoir ? Pour faire plus simple, nous sommes une guilde noire.'' Expliqua-t-elle, au choc de la fille de Grandine.

''OK ! ACTIVATION DE LA « TRANSPORTATION MAGIC » !'' S'écria Levy en baissant un levier, la guilde commençant à s'enfoncer dans le sol. ''COMMENCEMENT DU DÉPLACEMENT !'' S'écria-t-elle, la créature s'élançant pour attaquer la guilde mais la ratant, le dit bâtiment s'étant enfoncé dans le sol avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre.

''Déplacement… ?'' Demanda une femme qui chevauchait la créature, une lance en main.

''Hmmm… Sérieusement, ces fées courent très vite.'' Déclara un homme en s'approchant du lieu où se trouvait la guilde. Il est plutôt grand et a les yeux de couleurs bleus ainsi qu'une pompadour de couleur blonde, et des favoris s'étendant jusqu'aux extrémités de son visage. Il possède un visage très défini ainsi qu'un menton fendu, et porte une armure brillante de couleur rouge. Il porte aussi une cotte de mailles de couleur or et une ceinture en bronze, ainsi qu'une cape blanche avec un insigne dessus.

''Sugarboy, tu es venu aussi.'' Fit la femme, restant assise sur la créature.

''Hmm… C'était si proche, Fairy Hunter.'' Fit Sugarboy, le capitaine de la quatrième unité magique de l'armée royale, ne bougeant pas et continuant de regarder le même emplacement. ''Mais ils ne possèdent plus assez de magie pour se transporter de cette façon. Le jour où tu les auras abattus viendra bientôt. Plus important, il semblerait que la gigantesque opération Anima fut un succès. Et le roi demande aux capitaines de toutes les unités magiques de rentrer au royaume.'' Fit-il avec un sourire confiant tout en regardant la femme.

''ONT-ILS DÉTRUIT LA FAIRY TAIL D'EARTHLAND ?!'' S'écria-t-elle avec empressement.

''Pour être plus exact, ils ont été dévorés. Notre roi a mis en place d'importants buts à accomplir.'' Fit-il en se retournant complètement vers la femme, le vent faisant légèrement bouger sa cape.

''Qu'est-il arrivé aux mages d'Earthland qui ont été dévorés ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux et formalité.

''Ils sont au royaume. Ils ont été transformé en un lacrima géant.'' Répondit-il simplement en souriant, se rappelant avoir vu un lacrima aussi grand qu'un château et faisant la moitié de la cité, en largeur, environnant le bâtiment.

''Excellent. Cela devrait donner à Edolas assez de magie pendant un moment.'' Sourit la femme avec joie.

''Hm…'' Fit Sugarboy en tenant son menton et en souriant.

**Plusieurs milliers de kilomètres plus loin, dans un endroit désertique.**

L'endroit était un désert complet, le sable et les roches étant la seule chose présents à des kilomètres à la ronde. Jusqu'au moment où un tronc d'arbre commença à sortir peu à peu du sol, avant d'en sortir soudainement et à s'étendre sur les côtés, recréant le bâtiment de la guilde.

''OY LES GARS, NOUS AVONS FINI LE DÉPLACEMENT !'' S'écria Levy, la guilde se plaçant avec la même architecture, semblant avoir été présent depuis longtemps à cet endroit.

''Déplacés ?'' ''Ils ont déplacés toute la guilde ?'' ''C'est incroyable…'' Firent Natsu, Happy et Wendy, couchés au sol et étant complètement abasourdis par l'information.

''EST-CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE VA BIEN ?!'' ''OUAIS !'' Firent certains mages de la guilde en se regroupant.

''Lisanna !'' Appela Elfman avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, s'approchant de sa sœur.

''Je vais bien, Elf-nii-chan.'' Répondit-elle en souriant pour le soulager.

''PUTAIN ! ON S'EST ÉCHAPPÉS DE PEU ! CAR TU ES TROP LENTE !'' Hurla Lucy avec colère, collant son front à celui de Levy et la dévisageant du regard.

''TA GUEULE ! FAIS-LE TOI-MÊME DANS CE CAS !'' Répondit Levy, bras croisé et dévisageant elle aussi l'autre mage du regard.

''C… C'était qui ce type… ?'' Demanda le fils d'Igneel avec choc, restant encore couché au sol.

''Que se passe-t-il, Natsu… As-tu tout oublié depuis ton absence ?'' Demanda Mirajane en souriant avec inquiétude, regardant le rose.

''IMPOSSIBLE !'' S'écria Readers derrière elle, agacé.

''Il s'agit de l'un des capitaines de l'unité magique de l'armée royale. Erza Knightwalker, alias « la Fairy Hunter, Erza ».'' Expliqua-t-elle en souriant avec tristesse.

Erza Knightwalker, la femme qui chevauchait la bête ayant attaqué Fairy Tail, est la capitaine de la deuxième unité magique de l'armée royale. Il s'agit d'une femme aux longs cheveux ondulés écarlates lui cachant l'œil droit, reliés à l'arrière à l'aide d'un nœud. Elle porte un haut de bikini ressemblant à un plastron d'armure et laissant une grande partie de son décolleté et de son ventre exposé. Elle a aussi des gants semblant être blindés ainsi que des sortes de jambières sur ses avant-bras, ses jambes et ses cuisses, et un bas de bikini noir avec un morceau de tissu faisant le tour de ses hanches. Elle porte aussi un foulard sombre enroulé autour de son cou.

''Erza est notre ennemie… ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer de feu, choqué.

* * *

Voilà.

Je sais, le chapitre est plutôt court, malgré ses 8900 mots.

Ce chapitre ne fait d'ailleurs majoritairement que présenter les personnages d'Edolas, désolé.

J'ai cependant essayer de les présenter dans un style différent, m'inspirant du mieux possible d'un conseil que j'ai reçu.

La suite au prochain chapitre.

Pour vous faire patienter, cependant, je peux vous conseiller de lire "Mon bonheur porte un prénom et désormais, il portera le tien.", de Kayla1213. Il s'agit d'un Erlu où l'on suit les deux jeunes femmes dans leur périple pour se déclarer leur flammes. Voici d'ailleurs le lien pour le premier chapitre: /fanfics/Animes-Mangas/F/Fairy-Tail/Mon-bonheur-porte-un-pr%C3%A9nom-et-d%C3%

Sur ce, à la prochaine :).


	37. Edolas, partie II

Bonjour,

Je suis, encore une fois, désolé du retard. Quelques empêchement majeurs pour l'écriture de ce chapitre.

**D'ailleurs, veuillez lire la note que j'ai mis dans le commentaire d'auteur à la fin, c'est important pour cette histoire.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture :).

* * *

**Edolas, partie II :**

''Donc, vous être en train de nous dire… Que vous venez d'un monde appelé « Earthland », et que vous êtes en mission ici, à Edolas, pour sauver vos amis ?'' Résuma Lucy, un air suspicieux et interrogateur au visage.

''Il y a aussi un Fairy Tail dans votre monde…'' ''… Et dans ce monde, Erza est dans votre guilde ?'' Demandèrent Jet et Droy, choqués alors qu'une goutte de sueur coula le long de leur visage.

''Aye, ça résume tout.'' Répondit Charuru, croisant ses pattes et regardant les mages d'Edolas d'un air las.

''Aye.'' Rajouta simplement Happy, se tenant au côté de la chatte blanche et arborant un visage assez inquiet.

''C'est difficile à croire, mais…'' ''C'est vrai que ce Natsu n'est pas le Natsu que l'on connaît.'' Firent Warren et Max, encore choqués par la révélation.

''CETTE FILLE EST MA VERSION DE CET AUTRE MONDE ?!'' S'écria Wendy d'Edolas, choquée et extrêmement gênée.

''E… Enchantée…'' Fit Wendy d'Earthland, un peu intimidée et tout aussi gênée que son homologue.

''Pff… Tu as rétréci au lavage, Wendy ! AHAHAHAHAH !'' Se moqua Macao, éclatant de rire et tenant son ventre tout en se pliant.

''TA GUEULE LE VIEUX !'' S'écria Wendy d'Edolas avec colère, fusillant le mage qui rigolait du regard.

''Est-ce que votre Cana sort avec quelqu'un ?'' Demanda la Cana d'Edolas, souriant et penchant la tête tout en fermant les yeux.

''Aye. Elle est avec Mirajane.'' Répondit Natsu en souriant, intéressant de suite la mage d'Edolas du même nom.

''C'est magnifique ! Splendide ! Sont-elles mariées ?!'' Demanda Mirajane en souriant de bonheur et en joignant ses mains, sa demande surprenant les mages d'Earthland.

''Non. Elles sont juste petite-amie.'' Répondit Happy en souriant, surprenant Cana et Mirajane d'Edolas.

''Oh, je vois.'' Fit la barmaid en souriant, ne perdant pas sa joie et penchant la tête alors que Natsu remarqua une alliance au doigt de cette dernière.

''Mirajane et moi sommes fiancées. Cela fait maintenant dix mois que nous préparons notre mariage.'' Expliqua Cana en souriant, ayant remarqué le regard du mage de feu et pris la main de sa fiancée.

''Oh ! Félicitation !'' Sourirent les dragons slayer et le chat bleu, la jeune fille rayonnant de joie alors que le rose tourna sa tête vers Jet et Droy.

''Et vous ? L'un de vous est marié à Levy ?'' Demanda le rose en souriant, remarquant des alliances sur le doigt des deux mages.

''Levy ?'' Demandèrent-ils en regardant la susnommée d'un air surpris, cette dernière étant toute aussi surprise qu'eux avant qu'ils ne retournent leur regard vers le rose.

''Aye ! Dans notre monde, vous êtes tous les deux amoureux de Levy !'' Expliqua Happy en souriant, surprenant une nouvelle fois les trois mages avant qu'ils ne regagnent leurs sérieux.

''Nan. Aucun de nous deux est avec elle.'' Répondit Jet avec sûreté, croisant les bras.

''On est maintenant mariés depuis deux ans.'' Ajouta Droy, entourant le cou de Jet avec son bras alors qu'Happy et son partenaire arborèrent un visage surpris.

''OUAH ! DÉSOLÉ, MAIS C'EST SURPRENANT !'' S'écrièrent-ils en même temps, choqués et leur visage montrant leur gêne de s'être trompés.

''He. Ce n'est rien. C'est tout aussi choquant pour nous de savoir que nos versions dans votre monde sont amoureux de Levy.'' Répondirent les deux mages en souriant, Droy libérant son mari de l'étreinte qu'il lui donnait alors que la gêne des deux mages d'Earthland disparus plus rapidement qu'elle n'était apparue.

''En tout cas, félicitations !'' Firent les enfants de dragons et le chat bleu en souriant de joie, les deux dragons slayers fermant leurs yeux et la jeune fille penchant la tête sur le côté.

''Il y a d'autres couples dans votre monde ?'' Demanda Mirajane en souriant et en fermant les yeux, une certaine aura brillante l'entourant.

''Juvia est amoureuse de Gray et elle le suit partout.'' Commença Happy en souriant, choquant les mages d'Edolas avant qu'ils ne se mettent à rire en regardant Gray et Juvia d'Edolas, les deux personnes concernés rougissant.

''Juvia est très gênée… Et déçue…'' ''Je… Je veux rencontrer cette Juvia…'' Firent-ils en rougissant, la jeune femme ayant de la fumée partant de son visage.

''Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe pour Bisca-san et Arzak-san, mais Erza-san et Lucy-san sont amoureuses l'une de l'autre.'' Sourit Wendy en fermant les yeux, cette révélation choquant les mages alors qu'ils arborèrent un visage refroidi.

''C'est… Trop choquant…'' Déclara Wakaba, ne sachant ce qu'il devait réellement dire ou faire alors que les mages d'Earthland les regardèrent d'un air surpris.

''Ne nous méprenez pas…'' Commença Cana en remarquant leur regard, un air neutre au visage. ''Nous… Comment devrais-je dire… Acceptons le fait que vos Lucy et Erza soient ensembles, mais…'' Fit-elle, un air gêné au visage et jouant un peu avec ses mains.

''Dans notre monde, Erza est notre ennemie… Et elle veut purement et simplement nous tuer.'' Compléta Lucy, croisant ses bras et rougissant fortement tout en regardant ailleurs, les mages d'Earthland faisant un « Oh… » emplit de déception et de tristesse.

''Enfin bref, vous pouvez nous dire le meilleur chemin pour aller à la capitale ?'' Demanda le fils d'Igneel en souriant et en levant le bras, la guilde devenant une nouvelle fois silencieuse par le choc.

''Nos amis ont été absorbés dans ce monde par votre roi. Nous devons partir les sauver, ou ils se transformeront en « magie pure » et seront réduit à néant…'' Ajouta la fille de Grandine en regardant les mages d'un air plus suppliant, les mages continuant de les regarder avec choc.

''Eh bien, je suis désolée de te décevoir Mini-Wendy, mais vous devriez abandonner.'' Commença Wendy d'Edolas d'un air neutre en regardant son homologue. ''Personne ne s'est opposé au roi d'Edolas. En tout cas, pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir le dire. La puissance que détient ce royaume ne peut être surpassé.''

''Et dans ce monde, la magie est une ressource limitée. Elle ne peut pas durer éternellement.'' Ajouta Elfman en les regardant d'un air attristé, courbant ses bras et tendant ses mains, paume vers le ciel.

''Et craignant ça, le roi essaie de garder toute la magie pour lui-même. N'est-ce pas, Juvia-chan ?!'' S'écria Gray, arborant un visage neutre pour sa première phrase et rougissant tout en affichant un sourire idiotement amoureux en regardant Juvia, cette dernière n'ayant simplement répondu que par un simple hochement de tête.

''En résultat, un décret royal fut envoyé, demandant la dissolution de toutes les guildes.'' Ajouta la mage, affichant un visage neutre mais restant sérieux.

''Pour commencer, tout le monde à tenter de refuser…'' ''Mais la milice de l'Armée Magique Royale à écraser toutes les autres guildes, les unes après les autres.'' ''Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons la dernière restante.'' Expliquèrent les mages avec sérieux et tristesse, sous le regard choqué de ceux d'Earthland.

''Et ce n'est pas comme si nous avons pu nous sauver sans blessures.'' ''Nous avons… Perdu la moitié de nos membres…'' ''Même le maître est mort…'' Reprirent d'autres mages en les regardant avec désespoir, tremblant et certains d'entre couvrant leurs visages avec leurs mains ou leurs bras pour cacher leurs larmes, sous le regard compatissant et triste des deux chats et de la jeune fille.

''Ce que nous venons de faire est la seule méthode que nous avons trouvé pour les tenir éloigner de nous et les empêcher de nous attraper.'' ''Alors vous ne devriez vraiment pas être impliqués dans ces problèmes. Vous devriez rentrer dans votre monde.'' Expliquèrent enfin d'autres mages avec sérieux, tentant de raisonner les mages d'Earthland.

''S'il vous plaît, vous devez nous dire le chemin à prendre ! Je vais sauver mes amis, peu importe le prix !'' Répondit Natsu en les regardant avec sérieux et détermination tout en appuyant ses mains sur la table où il était assis, sous le regard choqué et surpris des mages d'Edolas.

* * *

**Château de la Capitale Royale.**

''WOW ! LA VACHE ! T'AS VU ÇA ERZA ?! CET ÉNORME LACRIMA ?!'' S'écria un homme avec surprise et joie, regardant depuis un balcon en pierre le lacrima qui venait d'arriver à côté de la ville, appuyant ses mains sur le balcon pour admirer le lacrima.

''Je l'ai vu dès que je suis arrivée, Hughes. C'est en effet une belle chose.'' Sourit Erza en s'avançant à côté de Hughes, l'homme qui admirait le lacrima, ce dernier se retournant vers elle en souriant.

Hughes est un homme d'apparence jeune et de taille normale avec des sourcils fins et courts, en forme de flèches d'aiguilles d'une horloge, pointant vers l'extérieur.

Ses cheveux sont violets foncés et sont en désordre, ayant une mèche épaisse de couleur blanche sur le front côté droit, ainsi qu'une frange assez longue obscurcissant son front, et des cheveux descendant jusque la nuque à l'arrière.

Il porte un uniforme blanc composé d'un long manteau aux garnitures dorées et des épaulettes de métal noires avec des fils dorés, ainsi qu'un pantalon assorti entièrement blanc et une chemise verte foncée ornée d'un motif olive aux lignes vertes entrecroisées. Il a aussi une baguette sur le côté de sa hanche gauche.

''C'EST LA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE DE DIZAINE DE MILIERS D'HUMAINS D'EARTHLAND, TU SAIS !'' S'écria de nouveau Hughes, le troisième commandant de la milice magique, en tendant le bras vers le lacrima et en souriant.

''Mmm… Pour être plus précis, il s'agit de la puissance magique d'approximativement cent mages et de la vie de multitude d'autres personnes.'' Expliqua Sugar Boy en souriant et en fermant les yeux, courbant les bras d'un air hautain.

''Devons-nous réellement nous inquiétez des détails Sugar Boy ? Tout ce que je veux dire c'est : ce truc est ÉNORME ! Compris ?! Je ne parle des trucs normalement « ÉNORME » ! MAIS « SUPER ÉNORME ! ».'' Reprit le troisième commandant d'un air très excité en regardant Sugar Boy, suivant ce dernier et Erza dans les couloirs du château.

''Mmmm… Super énorme.'' Fit Sugar Boy en souriant et en fermant les yeux, suivant Erza qui fermait simplement les yeux et restait silencieuse.

''Erza-shan. Tu n'as pash encore éliminé Fairy Tail ?'' Appela un homme petit et courbé de derrière le groupe.

''Byro.'' Appela Erza en se retournant vers l'homme, s'arrêtant dans leur avancée.

''Nghushushushu… ! Et dire qu'ils t'appellent la « Fairy Hunter »… Fairy Tail est la seule guilde reshtante à éliminer. Shertainement, ils shont adeptes de la fuite, mais je penshe que sa majesté aimerait voir des réshultats tôt ou tard.'' Fit Byro, le chef de l'armée royale, en souriant d'un air moqueur et en arquant un sourcil.

Il s'agit d'un petit homme âgé et chauve, ayant des sourcils élevés fixées sur le dessus de son crâne faisant penser à des cornes de diable. Il a aussi de la barbe sur les deux côtés de son menton seulement, ainsi que des taches de naissance sombres sur la tête, les plus gros se trouvant sur son front.

Byro porte une cape blanche aux bords noirs décorée par le motif de l'armée royale, ainsi qu'un large collier orné de deux grandes médailles sur le devant. Il porte aussi ce qui semble être une simple robe noire aux bords clairs.

Erza le regarda en lui tournant à moitié le dos, un air neutre et las au visage et plissant à moitié les yeux, bien qu'on puisse remarquer un peu de colère ou de haine dans son regard. Elle lui fit quelques secondes plus tard complètement dos mais tourna à moitié sa tête dans sa direction, son visage montrant plus son mépris.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le jour où cette déesse nous débarrassera bientôt de ces pestes de fées sonnera bientôt.'' Sourit Sugar Boy, s'étant stoppé derrière Erza et continuant de faire dos à Byro mais tournant de moitié la tête vers ce dernier.

''C'EST EXACT ! LES CAPACITÉS À L'ÉPÉE D'ERZA SONT INCROYABLES ! VRAIMENT INCROYABLES !'' S'écria de nouveau Hughes en se retournant de trois quart vers Byro, s'étant lui aussi stoppé derrière Erza et montrant un visage plein d'entrain et de joie.

''Ngushushushu.'' Rit simplement le vieil homme en continuant de les regarder d'un air moqueur, baissant un peu la tête alors que les ombres de son visage lui donnèrent un air malveillant.

''Assez de ce rire fantomatique, Byro.'' Ordonna quelqu'un en arrivant de derrière le vieil homme, surprenant un peu ce dernier.

''Panther Lily.'' Reconnut Erza, se retournant entièrement vers le nouvel arrivant qui dépassa le vieil homme.

''Je n'apprécie pas les gens qui font beaucoup de bruit. C'est pareil pour toi aussi, Hughes.'' Déclara le commandant de la première division de la milice de l'armée royale, Panther Lily, d'un air énervé alors que son visage montra son dérangement.

Panther Lily est d'une apparence noire, grande et semble être musclé, mais possède un museau et des oreilles arrondies ressemblant à ceux d'une panthère. Ses yeux sont de couleurs jaunes et ses pupilles sont identiques à ceux des chats, et il possède une cicatrice au niveau de l'œil gauche.

Il porte un ensemble militaire assez simple, portant un casque à visière et ayant un long panache rouge remontant un peu avant de descendre au niveau de sa nuque, donnant un aspect hérissé. Il porte une cape blanche faisant le tour de son corps et possédant l'emblème de l'armée royale au dos, attaché par une épaulière composée de plusieurs petites plaques de métal. Sa cape semble cependant gonflée, semblant cacher un élément épais se trouvant dessous.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE ?! ESPÈCE DE… TU CROIS ÊTRE LE TYPE LE PLUS INCROYABLE OU QUOI ?!'' S'écria Hughes d'un air insulté et légèrement énervé, pointant la panthère du doigt.

''Essaye de la fermer pour une fois.'' Répondit simplement Panther Lily avec le même air agacé tout en regardant son interlocuteur, avant de dépasser Erza et les deux autres commandants qui accompagnaient cette dernière.

''Mmmm… Tu as l'air plus énervé que d'habitude, Lily.'' Remarqua Sugar Boy en se retournant vers lui et en le regardant d'un air neutre, ce dernier ne répondant que par un « Hmph » et continuant son chemin alors qu'Hughes fit des grimaces dans son dos.

''Il n'aime pas trop la course à l'armement dans lequel nous nous sommes engagés.'' Expliqua Erza en le regardant s'éloigné d'un air neutre, restant parfaitement immobile alors qu'il continua son chemin.

''Ça devrait sûrement être un développement joyeux pour un homme militaire…'' Commenta Sugar Boy, tout aussi neutre que sa collègue.

''Cependant, en considérant que notre pays a uni presque le monde entier, il est plutôt vrai que nous n'avons plus besoin de développer plus notre armement.'' Ajouta Erza, reprenant son chemin et s'éloignant de Byro.

''Mmmm… Il y a encore quelques factions rebelles dehors, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Sugar Boy en souriant et en se mettant à suivre la rousse, Hughes et le vieil homme les regardant s'éloigner.

''Mais nous sommes capables de nous occuper d'eux nous-mêmes, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la commandante d'un air neutre tout en continuant son chemin, malgré qu'un léger regard malveillant apparu sur son visage.

''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! QUAND À COMMENCER CETTE INCROYABLE CONVERSATION ?! JE NE COMPRENDS PAS !'' S'écria Hughes avec entrain en se mettant à la poursuite des deux autres, Byro restant en arrière et élargissant un très large sourire mauvais et malveillant tout en arquant un sourcil.

**Salle du trône.**

''VOTRE MAJETSÉ ! VOTRE MAJESTÉ !'' S'écria une voix efféminée en courant en zigzag vers le trône, courant à une telle vitesse que de la fumée était laissée derrière son passage. ''NOUS AVONS LA CONFIRMATION QUE L'EXTRACTION DE L'ÉNERGIE MAGIQUE EN PROVENANCE DU LACRIMA PEUVENT COMMENCER SELON LE PLAN DANS QUATRE JOURS ! FÉLICITATIONS !'' S'écria Coco, l'assistante du chef de l'armée royale, en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Coco est une jeune fille semblant avoir douze ans, plutôt mince et petite et ayant des cheveux bruns tombant sur son épaule droite, attachés par une sorte de boule de verre, ainsi que des yeux marron. Son visage ressemble étrangement à celui d'un chien, son nez ressemblant à une petite truffe noire et ayant une très petite bouche, des sourcils fins et des petites rougeurs ovales sur les joues.

Elle porte une robe jaune surplombée d'une sorte de large col bleu aux bords blancs et aux motifs blanche, ayant des sortes d'ailes blanches aux bords noirs attachés à ce col. Elle porte aussi un couvre-chef vert ayant de grandes oreilles de chiens retombant, une sorte de justaucorps bleu sous sa robe s'arrêtant au niveau des mollets et quelques centimètres après le coude. Elle porte aussi des gants blancs, mais ne porte pas de chaussures.

''Insuffisant…'' Fit simplement le roi en restant assis sur son trône, un air déçu au visage.

''Huh ?'' Fit la jeune fille en penchant la tête sur le côté, courant de suite vers la sortie de la salle du trône avant de repartir de suite vers l'autre sens en se rapprochant du trône, zigzagant pour traverser la distance et laissant encore une fois de la fumée derrière elle. ''Votre majesté, qu'avez-vous dis ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air interrogateur, regardant son roi avec sérieux et inquiétude.

''J'ai dit que c'était insuffisant…'' Répondit une nouvelle fois le roi, restant encore assis sur son trône alors que l'ombre du siège royale le cacha un peu plus, le rendant plus effrayant et malveillant.

''SI JE PUIS ME PERMETTRE, VOTRE MAJETSÉ, CE LACRIMA POSSÈDE LA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE DE TOUTE UNE VILLE MAGIQUE D'EARTHLAND ! CE SERA SUFFISANT POUR ALIMENTER NOTRE PAYS DE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE PENDANT LES DIX PROCHAINES ANNÉES !'' S'écria-t-elle en se mettant à courir en rond tout en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, courant à une telle vitesse qu'elle commençait à rattraper la fumée qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

''Le Glorieux Royaume d'Edolas ne doit pas être lié à une quelconque limitation.'' Coupa le roi avec fermeté et assurance, coupant net Coco dans sa course qui trembla un peu en le regardant. ''Plus… Je veux plus de puissance magique… Je veux une éternité de puissance magique ! Une source de puissance magique qui ne mourra jamais !'' Déclara Faust, le roi d'Edolas, en regardant le plafond et en tendant les bras vers les côtés, ayant un air fou sur son visage.

Faust est un vieil homme grand et mince, ayant de longs cheveux ondulés blancs-grisâtres descendant juste en-dessous de ses épaules, ainsi que d'une barbe et une moustache de la même couleur s'arrêtant aussi juste en-dessous du niveau des épaules. Il a un visage plutôt rectangulaire, étant de forme allongé et ayant des pommettes saillantes, ainsi qu'un nez allongé et plat au bout arrondie. Il possède des yeux ronds aux pupilles noirs, ainsi que des rides de formes rectangulaires au niveau du front, des sourcils et autour des yeux.

Il porte une longue cape brune et de fourrures blanches au bord, une robe royale brune divisé par une bande verticale noire aux manches retroussé, des boutons se trouvant tout le long de sa manche côté dos. Il porte aussi un chapeau marron et blanc arrondie, le signe du royaume d'Edolas se trouvant au milieu de la partie blanche.

* * *

**Zone désertique, quelques kilomètres de la guilde.**

''Ugero ! Ugero !'' Fit une étrange grenouille mauve à point noir sur le dos, étant blanche côté ventre et au visage et ayant une queue et des sortes de nageoires pour oreilles et pattes, ainsi que tout le long des deux côté de son corps.

''HYAAAAA !'' S'écria Natsu en sautant pour attraper l'animal, un air mauvais au visage alors que la grenouille s'enfuit en sautant sur le côté. ''REVIENS-LÀ !'' S'écria-t-il en tendant le bras vers l'animal, qui ne se préoccupa de lui et continua de s'éloigner.

''Que fais-tu exactement ?'' Demanda Charuru, s'étant stoppée et le regardant trois ou quatre mètres plus loin, Happy et Wendy se trouvant derrière elle.

''Vous pensez qu'on est encore loin de la capitale ?'' Demanda Happy en regardant les deux filles d'un air interrogateur, son visage montrant sa fatigue.

''NOUS VENONS À PEINE DE PARTIR !'' S'écria la chatte blanche avec agacement, se retournant vers lui d'un air furibond.

''Ils ont dit que le voyage durerait cinq jours en marchant, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la jeune dragon slayer en les regardant d'un air interrogateur, son visage montrant de l'incertitude.

''Eh bien, notre Aera ne fonctionnant pas correctement, marcher est notre seule option.'' Répondit la chatte en se retournant vers la jeune fille, un air plus calme en la regardant.

''On ne peut vraiment pas utiliser la magie ?'' Demanda le chat bleu, un peu perdu.

''Je ne saurais dire… Mais je sens qu'on va avoir des difficultés à l'avenir.'' Déclara-t-elle en croisant les pattes, fermant les yeux et baissant sa tête quelques secondes plus tard avant de soupirer.

''HAPPY, AIDE-MOI À L'ATTRAPER ! JE N'AI JAMAIS VU DE GRENOUILLE COMME ÇA AVANT ! ON DEVRAIT L'EMPORTER COMME SOUVENIR POUR LUCY !'' S'écria Natsu en pointant la sorte de grenouille du doigt et en souriant, se retournant vers le groupe pour montrer son visage enfantin.

''Je ne suis pas sûre que Lucy-san va aimer ça…'' Commenta Wendy d'un air blasé, fermant les yeux et souriant tout en soupirant de blasement alors que le rose sauta de nouveau pour attraper la grenouille.

''NGAAAAH !'' S'écria-t-il soudainement en atterrissant dans quelque chose de mou, interpellant la jeune fille et les deux chats avant d'apercevoir une version gigantesque de la grenouille que poursuivait le mage de feu.

''GUAAAAAAHHH !'' ''HYAAAAAAAAH !'' ''C'EST ÉNOOOORMEEEE !'' S'écrièrent-ils en même temps et sautant de peur, Charuru étant la seule qui calma le plus sa surprise en affichant son choc sur son visage.

''Ugero !'' Fit la grenouille géante, avançant une patte vers le groupe de mages tout en les regardant.

''NATSU ! IL NOUS ATTAQUE !'' S'écria Happy de peur et de panique, sautant une nouvelle fois.

''TRÈS BIEN ! KARYU NO…'' Commença le fils d'Igneel en se mettant en position de combat et en attrapant son bras droit avec sa main gauche tout en fermant son poing libre, avant de se mettre à trembler et à perdre ses couleurs tout en transpirant. ''JE NE PEUX PAS UTILISER LA MAGIE !'' S'écria-t-il en courant pour fuir la grenouille géante tout en levant les bras vers le ciel, Charuru courant normalement pour fuir l'animal géant, restant parfaitement sérieuse et silencieuse.

''QUOOOIII ?!'' S'écria Wendy de choc et de peur, courant elle aussi pour fuir la grenouille en levant les bras au ciel.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!'' S'écria le rose, totalement perdu.

''JE… JE NE PEUX PAS NON PLUS !'' S'écria la bleue, surprise.

''EST-CE QU'EDOLAS NOUS FAIT ÇA ?!'' S'écria Happy, fuyant avec les autres la grenouille avant qu'une silhouette n'apparaisse au-dessus de l'animal, une sorte de fouet électrique en main.

''UGEROOOOOO !'' Cria la grenouille en se faisant toucher par le fouet, semblant se faire électrocuter alors que les mages d'Earthland s'arrêtèrent de courir en voyant l'animal s'arrêter et tomber au sol, apercevant Lucy atterrir devant la créature avec le fouet en main.

''C'EST SCARY-LUCY !'' ''SCARY-LUCY-SAN !'' S'écrièrent Happy et Wendy de soulagement et de joie en l'apercevant.

''ARRÊTER AVEC CE « SCARY » !'' S'écria la mage d'Edolas avec colère et énervement, fusillant les deux mages d'Earthland du regard.

''Que fais-tu ici ?'' Demanda Charuru en se retournant vers elle, surprise alors que cette dernière regarda ailleurs avec un peu de colère au visage, croisant les bras.

''Eh bien… Vous savez… C'est plutôt dangereux dans le coin… Alors je voulais… Vous savez…'' Fit-elle en se grattant le derrière de la tête avec un air gêné, le mage de feu la regardant en souriant de joie. ''C… CE N'EST PAS COMME SI JE M'INQUIÉTAIS POUR VOUS, OK ?!'' S'écria-t-elle en rougissant et en regardant ailleurs, un air agacé au visage.

''Eh bien, qu'en dis-tu… Tu es vraiment Lucy après tout !'' Sourit Natsu en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde et en souriant, fermant les yeux.

''ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI ÇA ?!'' S'écria Lucy d'Edolas en le fusillant du regard, affichant un visage emplit de colère.

''Eh bien, ces répliques par exemple…'' Commença le rose en continuant de lui sourire, enlevant sa main de son épaule. Wendy, quant à elle, continua de regarder la blonde en souriant d'un large sourire de joie, cette dernière regardant ailleurs en rougissant légèrement et en semblant bouder un peu.

''Suivez-moi. Vous ne pouvez pas juste partir en voyage sans magie pour vous défendre. C'est juste suicidaire.'' Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux et fermeté, avançant pour ouvrir la marche alors que les mages d'Earthland acquiescèrent et se mirent à la suivre en souriant.

* * *

**Ville de Luen.**

Luen est une ville paisible et vivante, mais en ruines. Nombres de ses bâtiments sont en effet troués ou craqués, et les rues sont aussi craqués et mal entretenues que les bâtiments.

Les magasins de la ville étaient aux aussi en mauvais état, et les pancartes de certains d'entre eux étaient à moitié détruites. Certains d'entre eux étaient même fermés. Les bâtiments commerciaux étaient aussi troués et craqués que les autres, mais semblait être réparés avec des matériaux en provenance de d'autres bâtiments.

Luen est une ville paisible et vivante, mais délaissée et se ruinant peu à peu.

''La magie était libre d'échange, jusque récemment. Mais le royaume a ensuite commencé à chasser les guildes de mages. Et maintenant, l'échange de magie est illégal. C'est devenu un crime par le simple fait de la posséder.'' Expliqua Lucy en guidant les mages à travers les rues de la ville, marchant de façon nonchalante et mettant ses mains derrière sa tête alors que le rose observa une enseigne d'une boutique de magie accroché sur une porte barricadé, le magasin semblant être à l'abandon depuis longtemps.

''C'est vraiment un crime juste en la possédant…'' Commenta Natsu d'un air neutre, croisant ses bras tout en suivant la blonde.

''Qu'est-il arrivé aux gens qui peuvent naturellement l'utiliser ?'' Demanda Wendy avec interrogation, surprenant la mage d'Edolas qui se retourna vers elle avec surprise.

''Qu'est-ce que…'' Commença-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux et de continuer à guider les mages, se tournant vers la route. ''Ils peuvent l'abandonner, non ? Mais, plus important, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par les gens qui peuvent utiliser naturellement la magie ?'' Fit-elle sans se retourner vers la jeune fille, cette dernière et le mage de feu se regardant avec interrogation.

''Il semblerait qu'ici, la « magie » est considéré comme un « objet ».'' Comprit Charuru en continuant de suivre la blonde, croisant ses pattes.

''Des objets ?'' Demanda Happy avec interrogation, suivant la chatte blanche.

''Le fait que la puissance magique soit limitée dans ce monde signifie qu'il n'y a personne qui possède de la puissance magique en eux, contrairement à nous. Les objets qui ont de la puissance magique sont des choses comme les lacrimas. Et des objets magiques sont crées en la combinant avec un objet pour les besoins du quotidien. Le nom générique de ces objets doit être, je pense, « magie ».'' Expliqua la chatte avec sérieux, ne se retournant pas vers le chat bleu et continuant de suivre la mage d'Edolas.

''Les mages de ce monde l'utilise seulement en tant qu'outil ?'' Demanda Natsu en se retournant vers la chatte blanche, un air surpris au visage.

''Nous y sommes.'' Fit Lucy en se mettant devant l'entrée d'un bâtiment souterrain, auquel des poutres en bois et des morceaux de tissus décorés l'entrée. ''Il y a un marché noir de magie au sous-sol. Nous allons en avoir besoin si nous voulons continuer.'' Fit-elle en se retournant de moitié vers les mages d'Earthland, avant d'entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

''Un marché noir…'' Fit Wendy, choqué et palissant un peu.

''On n'a pas le choix, mais on doit suivre les règles de ce monde.'' ''Aye !'' Firent le mage de feu et son partenaire, entrant dans le bâtiment avec joie.

''Vous vous adaptés rapidement…'' Commenta Charuru en croisant ses pattes, un air blasé en les regardant.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, au « Man Man Café ».**

''La moi de votre monde est amnésique, et aurait été adoptée par un couple de la haute société ?'' Demanda Lucy avec un air interrogateur et sérieux, penchant la tête sur le côté, s'étant assise à une table du Café avec les autres en croisant les jambes sur son tabouret.

''Aye !'' Fit Happy en levant sa patte, assis sur la table alors que la blonde les regarda d'un air sérieux, avant de gonfler les joues avec un air amusé.

''MAIS SÉRIEUSEMENT ?! J'ÉCRIS UNE NOUVELLE ?! ET J'UTILISE DES CLÉS MAGIQUES ?! AHAHAHAH !'' S'écria-t-elle en s'esclaffant de rire, appuyant sa main gauche sur jambe pour garder l'équilibre alors qu'elle tapa la table à répétition avec sa main droite, Wendy se trouvant juste à côté et regardant un objet cylindrique qu'elle avait en main.

''Tu es aussi bruyante qu'elle.'' Sourit Natsu avec insouciance, s'étant assis en face de la blonde.

''NE DIS PAS QUE JE SUIS BRUYANTE !'' Cria-t-elle de colère, fusillant le fils d'Igneel du regard et le pointant du doigt.

''Oh, Lucy, est-ce que tu es-'' Commença le chat bleu, attirant l'attention de la blonde alors que Wendy continua de regarder l'objet qu'elle avait entre les mains.

''Happy !'' Coupa Natsu, faisant se retourner le susnommé. ''On avait promis à Lucy de ne rien dire. On ne va pas lui demander si elle est comme elle.'' Déclara-t-il, son compagnon acquiesçant par un « Aye » alors que la mage d'Edolas les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

''Ce que nous venons d'acheter… Comment on s'en sert ?'' Demanda Wendy en montrant l'objet magique à Lucy, un air interrogateur au visage.

''IDIOTE ! NE MONTRE PAS DE LA MAGIE EN PUBLIC !'' S'écria Lucy en la regardant, la jeune fille cachant l'objet sous la table, intimidée. ''Je vous ai déjà dit que la magie en ce moment est interdit, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit-elle en regardant les mages avec sérieux, surveillant du regard les alentours.

''Je suis désolée…'' S'excusa la jeune dragon slayer, encore un peu intimidée.

''Cependant, la magie faisait partie de la vie quotidienne avant, non ?'' Demanda Charuru, assise sur la table et regardant Lucy en croisant les pattes.

''C'est exact… Le roi nous a prit une partie de notre culture. Afin de pouvoir la monopoliser.'' Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux tout en continuant de surveiller les alentours.

''Dans ce cas, si on botte le cul de ce roi, la magie reviendra, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda le mage de feu en souriant, surprenant Lucy qui se retourna entièrement vers lui.

''D… DE QUELLE CONNERIE PARLES-TU ?! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE QU'ON PUISSE COMBATTRE L'ARMÉE ROYALE !'' S'écria-t-elle de suite, un peu paniquée.

''Alors pourquoi nous as-tu suivie ?'' Demanda simplement le rose en continuant de lui sourire.

''JE VOULAIS JUSTE VOUS MONTRER LE CHEMIN JSUQUE LA CITÉ ROYALE ! JE… JE N'AI PAS L'INTENTION DE ME BATTRE !'' Expliqua-t-elle en rougissant un peu, regardant ailleurs.

''Je vois. Merci !'' Sourit le dragon slayer de feu avec insouciance, la blonde continuant de regarder ailleurs et se mordant les lèvres, restant silencieuse.

''ILS SONT LÀ !'' ''BLOQUÉS LES SORTIES DE LA VILLE !'' S'écrièrent des soldats en pointant le groupe de mages, une partie d'entre eux accourant vers les mages de Fairy Tail.

''L'ARMÉE ROYALE ?!'' ''EH ?!'' S'écrièrent Lucy et Wendy de choc, se retournant vers les soldats.

''VOUS DEVEZ ÊTRE DES MAGES DE FAIRY TAIL ! NE BOUGEZ PLUS !'' Ordonnèrent les soldats tout en entrant dans le Café.

''Nous avons déjà été découverts ?'' ''WHOA !'' S'écrièrent Charuru et Happy de choc, les mages se levant de leur table alors que les soldats avancèrent vers eux en détruisant les tables qui gênaient leurs passages.

''TRÈS BIEN ! ESSAYONS DONC CETTE « MAGIE » QUE JE VIENS D'AVOIR !'' S'écria Natsu en sortant ce qui ressemblait à une épée sans lame, bien qu'elle semblait très sophistiquée.

''NE LE FAIS PAS !'' S'écria Lucy en le regardant sauter par-dessus la table où ils se trouvaient.

''YOSH ! J'M'ENFLAMME !'' S'écria-t-il en appuyant sur une sorte de bouton se trouvant sur l'épée et en la dirigeant vers la milice, créant de suite un torrent de flammes depuis la garde de l'épée qui engouffrèrent les soldats.

''CHARURU ! COMMENT JE L'UTILISE ?!'' S'écria Wendy en pleine panique, regardant son outil magique avec interrogation.

''JE NE SAIS PAS !'' S'écria Charuru, un peu en colère.

''HAHAHA-Ah… ?'' Fit le mage de feu, passant d'un visage confiant et souriant à celui surpris et choqué, voyant les soldats indemnes. ''DES BOUCLIERS ?!'' S'écria-t-il de surprise, voyant des rangées de soldats ayant levé leur bras et lançant un bouclier magique depuis leur poignet pour se couvrir. ''PUTAIN ! ENCORE UNE FOIS !'' S'écria-t-il en préparant son épée magique et en appuyant sur le bouton, mais l'arme ne produisant rien en réponse.

''JE T'AI DIT QUE LA MAGIE ÉTAIT LIMITÉ NON ?! CHAQUE MAGIE À SON NOMBRE D'UTILISATION !'' S'écria Lucy.

''SEULEMENT UNE UTILISATION ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu de choc, regardant son épée avec la même expression au visage.

''TU AURAIS PU L'UTILISER PRÈS DE CENT FOIS SI TU CONTRÔLAIS LA PUISSANCE !'' Lui cria la blonde.

''CAPTUREZ-LES !'' ''OOOOOH !'' S'écrièrent les soldats en accourant vers les mages.

''C'EST MAUVAIS !'' S'écria Happy, Wendy continuant derrière lui d'essayer d'utiliser son outil magique, avant qu'elle ne le sépare en deux et ne crée une tornade aspirant les mages de Fairy Tail.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT WENDY ?!'' S'écria Lucy avec colère, malgré qu'elle tournait à grande vitesse dans la tornade.

''JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE !'' ''WHOAAAAA !'' S'écrièrent Wendy et les autres mages d'Earthland, alors que la tornade se dirigea au loin et créa une épaisse fumée.

''ILS SE SONT ENFUIS LÀ-BAS ! CAPTUREZ-LES PEU IMPORTE LE PRIX !'' ''AYE !'' S'écrièrent les soldats en accourant vers l'endroit où la tornade s'était dirigée, arme prêt.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un bâtiment abandonné et délabré.**

Ils ont eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chances même.

Non seulement ils ont atterris dans ce qui semble être une réserve rempli de foin, mais en plus le bâtiment semble ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis des mois, voir des années.

En plus, les soldats viennent juste de passer à côté de ce bâtiment, mais n'ont pas même donné la peine d'y regarder. Vraiment, ils ont beaucoup de chances aujourd'hui.

''Nous avons réussi à les semer d'une certaine manière, mais on ne peut pas sortir de la ville de cette façon.'' Expliqua Lucy, regardant les soldats partirent au loin depuis un trou de la porte.

''La magie de ce monde est vraiment gênant.'' ''Je suis d'accord.'' Firent Natsu et Wendy, le premier étant contrarié alors que la deuxième récupérait encore un peu de l'action dont elle venait de faire.

''Que devons-nous faire ?'' ''Il n'y pas d'autres sorties ?'' Demandèrent Happy et Charuru, le chat bleu restant coucher ventre contre sol alors que la chatte blanche se tenait parfaitement debout, pattes croisés.

''Ce n'est pas si facile…'' Commença la blonde en se retournant vers eux.

''ILS SONT LÀ ! C'EST FAIRY TAIL !'' Entendirent-ils, écarquillant les yeux de chocs et se retournant vers la porte, qui ne s'ouvrit cependant pas.

''Huh ?'' Firent les mages de surprise, entrouvrant légèrement la porte pour apercevoir la Lucy d'Earthland aux mains des soldats.

''C'est la démone.'' ''Akuma no Yousei Girudo…'' Commentèrent les soldats faiblement.

''LAISSEZ-MOI !'' S'écria Lucy, deux soldats la tenant par les bras.

''Tu dois être Lucy.'' Fit l'un d'entre eux en la dévisageant du regard.

''JE SUIS LUCY ! MAIS POURQUOI VOUS EN PRENEZ-VOUS À MOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de colère.

''LUCY ?!'' ''MOI ?!'' S'écrièrent Natsu et la mage d'Edolas, choqués.

''Huh ?'' Fit soudainement la Lucy d'Earthland, regardant dans leur direction.

''POURQUOI LUCY EST LÀ ?!'' ''QU-QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux chats, choqués.

''Bon sang… Tant pis…'' Commenta la constellationniste, regardant les soldats avec sérieux.

''JE DOIS ALLER L'AIDER !'' S'écria Natsu en accourant vers la démone.

''OY !'' S'écria la mage d'Edolas.

''DÉGAGEZ !'' S'écria l'être démoniaque, faisant voler les soldats qui la retenait en jetant ses bras devant elle, comme si elle les tenait, cette action choqua les soldats et la mage d'Edolas alors qu'elle attrapa une clé dorée. ''OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DU SCORPION !'' Commença-t-elle.

''LUCY-SAN ! ON NE PEUT PAS UTILISER LA MAGIE DANS CE MONDE !'' S'écria Wendy en pleine panique tout en courant vers sa direction.

''SCORPION !'' Reprit la démone, faisant apparaître l'esprit à côté d'elle.

''WE ARE !'' S'écria l'esprit en souriant et en faisant un signe rock, son apparition choquant les soldats et les mages. ''SAND BUSTER !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant un cyclone de sable qui balaya la rue des soldats.

''DE LA MAGIE ?!'' ''COMMENT ?!'' S'écrièrent Natsu et Wendy, écarquillant les yeux de choc.

''C… C'est…'' Fit Lucy d'Edolas, choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

''LUCY !'' Appela le mage de feu, restant immobile et choqué.

''NATSU-SAN ! MINA-SAN !'' S'écria la démone en souriant, accourant vers les mages. ''Je savais que j'avais senti votre magie dans le coin.'' Déclara-t-elle.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?!'' Demanda Natsu en croisant les bras, totalement perdu alors que la mage d'Earthland se retourna vers son homologue.

''Bonjour, moi-san !'' Fit-elle en souriant et en saluant la mage d'Edolas, qui fut légèrement surprise de sa réaction. ''C'EST MOI !'' S'écria-t-elle de choc et de surprise, écarquillant les yeux.

''C'est toi, ma version d'Earthland… Bizarre…'' Commenta la mage d'Edolas avec sérieux, dévisageant un peu celle d'Earthland.

''NE LES LAISSEZ PAS S'ÉCHAPPER !'' ''CAPTUREZ-LES !'' S'écrièrent d'autres soldats en arrivant dans la rue, arme prête.

''Nous en reparlerons plus tard.'' Déclara la mage d'Edolas, observant les soldats accourir vers eux.

''Aye ! NATSU !'' Fit la démone, préparant à utiliser une clé en regardant les soldats.

''On ne peut pas utiliser la magie.'' Déclara le rose avec sérieux en regardant la mage d'Earthland.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de surprise en se retournant vers lui.

''ET TOI… POURQUOI TU PEUX L'UTILISER ?!'' S'écria Natsu avec un peu de colère, rapprochant son visage de celui de l'être démoniaque.

''JE NE SAIS PAS VRAIMENT !'' Répondit-elle avec sérieux en le regardant.

''LUCY, S'IL TE PLAÎT !'' ''TU DOIS LES VAINCRE !'' S'écrièrent les deux chats en la regardant avec supplication.

''LUCY-SAN, TU ES LA SEULE QUI PEUT UTILISER LA MAGIE !'' S'écria la jeune dragon slayer en regardant la susnommée.

''TRÈS BIEN ! OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DU BÉLIER ! ARIES !'' S'écria-t-elle en invoquant l'esprit féminin avec sérieux.

''Humm… Je vais faire de mon mieux…'' Fit l'esprit avec timidité, tirant sur le bas de sa robe.

''DUVETEUX !'' S'écria Happy avec joie.

''Q… QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?!'' S'écria Lucy d'Edolas, choquée et écarquillant les yeux.

''UNE PERSONNE VIENT D'APPARAÎTRE ?!'' ''Non… C'EST UN DÉMON ?!'' ''JE N'AI JAMAIS VU DE MAGIE PAREIL !'' S'écrièrent les soldats de choc, se stoppant net.

''ARIES-SAN, PEUX-TU LES VAINCRE S'IL TE PLAÎT ?!'' S'écria la mage stellaire en désignant les soldats.

''A-AYE ! JE VAIS ESSAYER !'' S'écria la bélier avec timidité, les soldats se mettant en position de combat face à elle. ''WOOL BOMB !'' S'écria-t-elle, créant une large vague de laine rose en direction des soldats.

''WHOA !'' ''C'EST TROP DOUX !'' ''JE ME SENS BIEN !'' S'écrièrent les soldats, semblant être tombés amoureux de l'attaque.

''Huh ?'' Fit l'esprit du bélier en penchant la tête de côté, un air interrogateur et perdu au visage.

''ARIGATÔ, ARIES-SAN ! MINA-SAN, PARTONS D'ICI MAINTENANT !'' S'écria-t-elle en pointant son doigt en direction des mages, renvoyant l'esprit stellaire au monde des esprits.

''BON TRAVAIL LUCY !'' S'écria Natsu en souriant d'un large sourire, courant derrière la mage d'Edolas.

''Arigatô, Natsu-san !'' Sourit la mage des clés avec reconnaissance, la jeune dragon slayer la regardant d'un air admiratif.

''Ceci… Est la magie d'Earthland…'' Se fit la version Edolas de Lucy, regardant une dernière fois le lieu de combat avec surprise tout en guidant les mages vers la sortie de la ville.

* * *

**Dans une forêt près de Luen, une demi-heure plus tard.**

''… Et c'est au moment où l'Anima à absorber la ville qu'Horlogium-san m'a sauvé. Il a dit qu'il avait senti, comme moi, que la magie était bizarre autour de la ville. Mais il a aussi dit que l'espace se tordait. Il m'a donc gardé d'un autre lieu pendant un moment. J'étais seule au milieu de nulle part, du moins à l'endroit où se trouvait la guilde, mais Mystogan-san est ensuite venu me voir.'' Expliqua Lucy avec intérêt, étant assise sur un tronc d'arbre pour expliquer son histoire aux autres mages, qui étaient assis près d'elle et formaient un cercle.

''MYSTOGAN ?!'' S'écria Charuru de surprise et de choc, bien qu'elle garda les bras croisés.

''Il m'a ensuite parlé des circonstances, puis j'ai était envoyée jusque ce monde.'' Reprit-elle avec sérieux, regardant le sol d'un air attristé.

''Mais qui c'est ce type ?'' Demanda Natsu, bras croisé.

''… Je ne sais pas.'' Fit-elle, gardant sa position et son regard triste, à l'interrogation des mages autour d'elle.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Lucy-san ?'' Demanda Wendy avec inquiétude.

''La magie… Elle quitte réellement ce monde peu à peu…'' Fit-elle avec tristesse, sous le regard plus attristé de son homologue. ''Je la sens partir de ce monde petit à petit, avant de disparaître à tout jamais sans se recréer… C'est tellement triste… J'ai même tenté, dès que je suis arrivée, de donner un peu de ma magie à ce monde. Mais elle s'est de suite évaporée…'' Fit-elle en regardant le ciel avec le même air attristé, ses propos surprenant son homologue.

''En parlant de ça, comment ça se fait que tu sois la seule qui puisse utiliser la magie ?'' Demanda Happy en la regardant.

''Comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas vraiment…'' Commença-t-elle en regardant les mages, avant de regarder le sol. ''Mystogan-san m'a fait avaler une sorte de pilule avant que je sois envoyée ici. C'est peut-être ça, ou le fait que je suis… Plutôt spéciale.'' Fit-elle, son homologue la regardant avec interrogation suite à sa dernière phrase alors qu'elle releva la tête et la regarda. ''Lucy-san, je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu es une démone ?'' Demanda-t-elle, les mages d'Earthland se retournant vers celle d'Edolas.

''Eh ? Ma réputation va plus vite que moi apparemment !'' Sourit-elle en les regardant, un air amusé au visage. ''Disons que pendant mes missions que j'effectuais il y a quelques années, j'étais assez turbulente. Et destructrice. Ainsi qu'un peu tête-brulée. Et effrayante, selon les habitants. Ils m'ont même appelé « Akuma no Yousei Girudo » (: La Démone de la Guilde des Fées). Ahahahah !'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant, choquant un peu les mages qui la regardaient.

''Je vois…'' Fit la constellationniste, souriant d'un air gêné et blasé.

''Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es spéciale ? Et pourquoi tu m'as posée cette question ?'' Demanda son homologue en la regardant avec sérieux, la mage d'Earthland lui rendant son regard.

''Je suis une être démoniaque.'' Avoua-t-elle simplement, choquant son interlocutrice.

''Je vois…'' Fit-elle, encore sous le choc de la révélation. « Une démone… ? Réellement… ? … C'est surprenant… » Pensa-t-elle en continuant de l'observer ''Et vous comptez vraiment combattre le royaume ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

''Bien sûr !'' ''Pour nos camarade !'' ''Sans hésiter !'' Firent les mages d'Earthland en la regardant.

''Hormis l'autre moi, vous ne savez pas utiliser la magie proprement… Et pourtant, vous voulez combattre le royaume…'' Commenta la mage d'Edolas en regardant ailleurs.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, Lucy-san.'' Sourit-elle avec confiance tout en regardant son homologue, alors que l'estomac du mage de feu grogna. ''Hmhm, tu as faim Natsu-san ?'' Demanda la démone en le regardant avec un air amusé, ce dernier lui souriant tout en frottant le derrière de sa tête. ''Tiens, mange.'' Fit-elle, tendant sa main gauche vers le rose et créant une flamme dans sa main.

''Arigatô Lucy !'' S'écria-t-il de joie, mangeant la flamme que la blonde venait de créer alors qu'elle réapparu, sous le regard surpris et choqué de la Lucy d'Edolas tandis que le mage de feu continua de manger.

''Je vais m'occuper du reste et me charger de nous protéger.'' Reprit-elle en souriant avec sûreté tout en se retournant vers son homologue, cette dernière les regardant avec choc.

''De toute façon, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de compter sur elle.'' ''Aye !'' Firent Charuru et Happy, la première ayant un air sévère et croisant les pattes alors que le second souriait.

''LUCY-SAN !'' S'écria Wendy avec admiration en regardant sa camarade, la susnommée se retournant vers en lui souriant et en lui parlant.

« Ils sont vraiment mystérieux… Mais en même temps… J'ai le sentiment que ces types pourraient vraiment changer le monde… » Pensa la Lucy d'Edolas en les observant, restant immobile.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils partirent du lieu où ils se trouvaient, suivant Lucy d'Edolas qui les menaient vers la ville de Shicca, où ils y arrivèrent la nuit tombée et louèrent une chambre à un hôtel bas prix pour y passer la nuit.

**Salle de bain, hôtel de Shicca.**

''T'es vraiment une démone ?'' Demanda Lucy d'Edolas, se baignant avec son homologue dans la même baignoire.

''Aye.'' Répondit celle d'Earthland en souriant, le perdant ensuite quelques secondes plus tard. ''Tu les détestes, n'est-ce pas ? Les êtres démoniaques…'' Fit-elle en regardant l'eau de la baignoire avec tristesse.

''N'importe quoi…'' Répondit-elle, surprenant son homologue qui la regarda avec surprise. ''Si je les détestais, j'aurais massacré quiconque m'appelé par le surnom qu'on m'a donnée pendant les missions. Et c'est juste surprenant… Je veux dire, je suis une être humaine. Et toi, une être démoniaque. Le fait que l'on ne soit même pas de la même espèce me surprend un peu. Mais c'est tout.'' Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux tout en regardant la démone, qui lui sourit avec soulagement et gratitude.

''Arigatô…'' Fit simplement la constellationniste, son homologue la regardant avec le même air sérieux.

''Et tu es vraiment amoureuse d'Erza ?'' Demanda-t-elle tout en se mettant du shampooing sur les cheveux.

''Aye.'' Répondit-elle, rougissant un peu et regardant ailleurs en souriant.

''Hiurk…'' Fit la mage d'Edolas avec dégoût, faisant se retourner la mage stellaire qui la regarda avec surprise. ''Ne me méprends pas. Je ne déteste pas les homosexuels ou les lesbiennes. Je suis même très contente de savoir que Jet et Droy sont mariés et que Cana et Mirajane sont fiancées, mais moi je suis hétérosexuelle. Et Erza est notre ennemie jurée à la guilde. Alors m'imaginée avec une autre femme, surtout avec elle, je suis désolée mais ça me dégoûte un peu.'' Fit-elle en la regardant avec le même air sérieux, son interlocutrice murmurant un simple « je vois… » en souriant avec un peu de gêne. ''Enfin, je suppose que c'est pareille pour toi. T'imaginer avec un homme doit t'écœurer aussi.'' Commenta-t-elle.

''En réalité, je suis bisexuelle. Alors m'imaginer avec une femme ou un homme ne me dégoûte pas tellement.'' Sourit-elle en fermant les yeux et en penchant la tête sur le côté, un air un peu amusée au visage. ''Et toi, aimes-tu quelqu'un ?'' Demanda-t-elle, son homologue d'Edolas rougissant un peu avec cette question.

''Tu me promets de ne pas rire… ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux en fronçant un peu des sourcils, la mage d'Earthland la regardant d'un air légèrement choqué avant d'acquiescer alors que celle d'Edolas rougis plus fortement en regardant ailleurs. ''Je suis amoureuse de Natsu…'' Déclara-t-elle d'une voix assez faible.

''Eh ? Sérieusement ?'' Demanda la démone d'un air enjoué en élargissant un sourire tout aussi enjoué, surprenant un peu son homologue humaine. ''Je suis contente pour toi ! Tu lui as dit ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec le même entrain, l'autre Lucy rougissant à cette question.

''P… Pas encore…'' Répondit-elle en regardant ailleurs, la mage des clés la regardant en souriant avec un air un peu plus amusée.

''Bonne chance pour lui avouer.'' Déclara-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, semblant légèrement agacée la mage au fouet alors qu'elle reprit peu à peu ses couleurs, avant que Lucy d'Edolas ne la regarde d'un air un peu moqueur.

''Pfff… Tu écris vraiment une nouvelle ?! AHAHAHAH !'' S'esclaffa-t-elle de rire, tenant son ventre et ayant les larmes aux yeux.

''Ce n'est pas amusant…'' Répondit la mage aux esprits en croisant les bras et en gonflant les joues, regardant ailleurs et boudant tandis que la fée d'Edolas se calma peu à peu et redevint sérieuse après quelques minutes.

''Je sais que tu es amnésique, mais tu te souviens de comment tu as rencontrée tes parents d'adoption ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux, la démone la regardant en restant silencieuse avant de regarder l'eau de la baignoire en souriant.

''Pas entièrement, mais je me souviens en grande partie de ce qui s'était passé…'' Commença-t-elle en souriant, avant de fermer les yeux. ''Je me souviens. J'étais assise sur un rocher au milieu d'une épaisse forêt. Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, et bien que je ne possédais rien pour m'indiquer l'heure, je savais grâce à la position du soleil qu'il était vers les dix heures ou onze heures.'' Commença-t-elle tout en gardant les yeux fermés, son homologue la regardant d'un air légèrement surpris alors que la démone bougea ses bras au-dessus de ses jambes, comme si elle tenait quelque chose en main. ''J'étais de plus seule dans cette forêt, dans mon apparence démoniaque. Seuls certains animaux étaient venus me voir et s'approcher de moi. Un petit lapin avait finit par sauter sur mes jambes, et je commençais à le caresser tandis que d'autres animaux s'approchèrent de moi.'' Fit-elle, bougeant sa main gauche comme si elle caressait l'animal dont elle parlait, sous le regard surpris de la mage d'Edolas, qui continuait de l'observer avec attention.

''Cela faisait quelques années que j'avais été exclue de la dernière ville où j'étais pour mes origines démoniaques, et j'avais fini par vivre seule dans cette petite forêt, remplit de verdure et d'arbres et auquel aucun chemin ne la traversait. Je savais que les animaux qui me tenaient le plus souvent compagnie fuyaient au moindre mouvement brusque. Mais ils s'approchaient tout de même de moi, malgré que je sois sous mon apparence démoniaque. Quelques fois, je partais à la ville la plus proche, Acalypha, pour pouvoir acheter de quoi me nourrir, mais je repartais ensuite dans la forêt, pour cesser d'importuner les humains de ma présence.'' Fit-elle, cessant de caresser l'animal imaginaire et tendant son bras gauche vers le côté, commençant à frotter le vide. ''Ce jour-là, un petit cerf venait aussi de me rejoindre avec le lapin. Ainsi que d'autres animaux, comme par exemple des oiseaux. Et après quelques minutes, j'entendis un bruit sur ma gauche, faisant fuir les animaux qui m'entourait.'' Fit-elle, cessant de caresser le nouvel animal imaginaire et remettant ses bras dans l'eau. ''Je me suis retournée, et j'ai aperçu une être humaine me regarder avec choc, une petite branche d'arbre cassée sous son pied droit. Elle me ressemblait énormément, et avait l'air assez jeune. De plus, elle portait des habits de marchande d'une guilde se trouvant à Acalypha, « Love &amp; Lucky ».''

''Dès que je l'ai vu, je me suis levée d'un sursaut et reculais de plusieurs pas. « D-DÉSOLÉE ! » lui criais-je avec peur. « JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! JE PARS ! » répétais-je, me préparant à m'envoler sans lui faire dos. « ATTENDS ! JE NE TE VEUX PAS DE MAL ! » me cria-t-elle, me stoppant de choc et de surprise en entendant cette phrase de sa part. J'étais déjà habituée à entendre les insultes et les attaques sur moi. Mais ces simples mots me choquaient toujours autant. Une être humaine qui me disait ça d'un air paniquée en me voyant prête à partir, alors que les derniers humains m'avaient attaqués et chassés de la ville. J'étais à la fois surprise et heureuse. « Je voudrais juste te parler. » me dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement, commençant à s'avancer. « LAYLA ! » firent deux voix différentes, l'une masculine et l'autre féminine, stoppant la femme dans son avancée alors qu'une sirène à la queue bleue et en soutien-gorge, portant de nombreux bijoux sur elle, apparut à côté de la femme et qu'un homme, blond et en tenue de marchand, arriva avec difficulté à ses côtés. « T'ES MALADE ! » lui cria la sirène avec colère. « Une démone… » fit l'homme avec choc en m'apercevant. « C'EST UNE ÊTRE DÉMONIAQUE ! UNE DÉMONE DESTRUCTRICE ET ASSOIFÉE DE MORT ! ELLE VA TE TUER ! » lui cria la sirène en me pointant du doigt, un air sévère en me regardant. « Aquarius à raison Layla, allons-nous en ! Maintenant ! » rajouta l'homme en me dévisageant du regard et me surveillant, mettant un bras devant la femme pour la protéger.''

''J'étais habituée à entendre ce genre de chose sur moi et les démons. Mais ça me faisais toujours aussi mal de les entendre. Je connais très bien la réputation des démons auprès des humains. Et la sirène, qui est une esprit stellaire, partageait leur point de vue. Je les regardais avec tristesse, avant de regarder le sol. « Désolée… Je m'en vais… » fis-je, sentant les larmes s'introduire dans mes yeux. « Attends. » me redis la femme avec douceur. Je relevai ma tête en sa direction et je l'observais s'approcher de moi, sans crainte et avec un large sourire rassurant et chaleureux, ne montrant aucune haine ou colère envers moi. « LAYLA ! » rappelèrent l'esprit et l'homme en la regardant, un air paniqué sur leur visage. « Elle n'est pas méchante. Bien au contraire. » leur répondit la femme, Layla, en se retournant vers eux avec le même sourire qu'elle m'offrait. « Faites-moi confiance, elle est emplit de bonté. » reprit-elle, ses mots… Me remplissant de joie. Elle continua de s'avancer vers moi, et une fois arrivée à quelques centimètres de moi, elle me sourit, penchant sa tête sur le côté et fermant les yeux. « Bonjour. Comment t'appelles-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle, sous le regard sérieux et sévère de la sirène et de l'homme. « Je… N'ai pas de nom… » répondis-je avec honte, regardant ailleurs. « Je vois… » Fit Layla avec une voix attristée. « Excuse-moi mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Layla Satomi. Et derrière moi se trouve Jude Heartfilia et Aquarius, l'esprit de la porteuse d'eau. » présenta-t-elle en désignant l'homme et la sirène, qui continuait de me surveillait avec sévérité alors qu'Aquarius-san s'approcha de nous, et m'attrapa par le col en me regardant avec colère. « Toi. Sale démone. Si tu fais le moindre geste, je te tues. » me menaça-t-elle, tandis que j'acquiesça en la regardant avec frayeur. « AQUARIUS ! LÂCHE-LÀ ! » ordonna Layla avec sévérité, surprenant la sirène qui lui obéit.''

''« Je suis désolée pour ça. Ils sont un peu protecteurs envers moi. » m'expliqua Layla en souriant d'un air désolée. Et moi… Je ne savais plus comment réagir. La réaction de Jude et d'Aquarius-san m'étais habituelle, mais la confiance que m'offrait Layla… Je l'avais rarement vu… Très, très rarement… Et… J'étais tellement heureuse qu'elle m'accepte presque immédiatement, malgré qu'elle sache que je suis une être démoniaque. Layla continua de me sourire et de me regarder, alors que Jude soupira et s'approcha de moi, mais avec un visage contraint et irrité en me regardant. Aquarius-san, quant à elle, se retourna vers moi, et m'observa quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de regarder ailleurs. « Désolée. » me dit-elle, avant de s'évaporer en poussière étoilé. « Arigatô, Aquarius. » remercia Layla en souriant avec un large sourire, avant qu'elle ne pose toute son attention sur moi. « Alors. Que fais-tu ici ? » me demanda-t-elle en souriant.''

''C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.'' Fit Lucy en rouvrant les yeux, regardant son homologue qui la regardait d'un air curieux. ''Hehe. Désolée. Je suppose que j'étais vraiment longue.'' Fit-elle d'un air gênée en se frottant le derrière de la tête.

''Layla et Jude sont tes parents adoptifs, c'est ça ?'' Demanda la mage d'Edolas, celle d'Earthland acquiesçant en souriant. ''Ouah… Si tu veux mon avis, continue d'écrire.'' Fit-elle d'un air surpris, surprenant aussi la démone. ''Tu es peut-être amnésique, mais quand tu te rappelles de quelque chose, tu es vraiment précise. Je m'y suis vraiment crue. Franchement, tu es douée pour raconter des histoires. Continue d'écrire.'' Complimenta-t-elle avec sérieux, surprenant l'être démoniaque.

''Arigatô, Lucy-san.'' Fit-elle en souriant à son homologue.

''Par contre, arrête avec tes « -san ».'' Fit la mage d'Edolas, continuant de prendre son bain alors que l'être démoniaque fit de même, un sourire un peu amusé au visage.

* * *

Et voilà.

**Note importante:**

**Je compte mettre cette histoire en pause pendant près de deux mois. Je ne la mets pas en pause car je suis en manque d'inspiration, mais parce que les examens arrivent bientôt pour moi et que je dois me concentrer sur un projet scolaire.**

**Cependant, il reste possible que je puisse poster un autre chapitre, selon que j'arrive ou non à finir mon projet rapidement.**

Sinon, en ce qui concerne ce chapitre.

Qu'en pensez-vous? Et des petits éléments que j'ai mis.

N'hésitez pas à commenter. Même si je vais me concentrer sur mes études, je pourrais passer du temps pour répondre à vos commentaires.

Sur ce, à la prochaine :D.


	38. Edolas, partie III

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me revoilà dans l'écriture de cette fanfic, avec la suite des épisodes sur Edolas.

Merci d'avoir patienter jusqu'à aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que je le pensais, mais les prochains seront bien plus longs... Sinon, ben j'aurais fini dans dix ans avec la faible avancée dans l'histoire.

Bien, bonne lecture donc =D.

* * *

**Edolas, partie III :**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un hôtel à Shicca.**

''HEY LES GARS !'' Appela la voix de Lucy en direction de Wendy et Natsu, qui se retournèrent dans la direction de la voix. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un canapé, la jeune dragon slayer lisant un livre alors que le mage de feu semblait flâner. ''Regarde ça mec ! Même son corps ressemble au mien !'' S'écria la Lucy d'Edolas, sortant de la salle de bain entièrement nue mais ne semblant absolument pas gênée.

''OY OY OY ! IL Y A UNE ENFANT ICI !'' S'écria l'être démoniaque d'indignation, enroulée d'une serviette et cachant la nudité de son double avec une autre serviette.

''EDO-LUCY-SAN ! NATSU-SAN SE TROUVE DANS CETTE PIÈCE TU SAIS !'' S'écria la jeune fille d'un air paniqué en sautant du canapé, étendant ses bras vers le côté pour appuyer l'impudence de la blonde.

''Ça ne me gêne absolument pas.'' Répondit-elle en la regardant, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches.

''PEUT-ÊTRE, MAIS PAS DEVANT UNE ENFANT !'' S'écria la démone d'indignation, le mage de feu ne bougeant pas de sa place et regardant les deux Lucy tout en mangeant.

''Double Lucy est réellement amusant !'' Commenta Happy d'un air enjoué en se retournant vers Charuru, ne portant pas son sac sur lui. Ils regardaient la scène en retrait, se trouvant derrière les deux mages homologues.

''C'est… Tu pense sérieusement que tu dis viens de dire quelque chose de drôle ?'' Demanda la chatte en le regardant d'un air sérieux et sévère, croisant ses pattes. Natsu resta cependant silencieux malgré ce qu'il regardait, avant de se pencher un peu pour mieux observer les deux Lucy.

''Qu'y a-t-il Natsu ? Tu veux voir ?'' Demanda la mage d'Edolas, commençant à retirer sa serviette tout en se tenant devant le mage de feu, étant séparé par une table basse.

''J'AI DIT PAS DEVANT UNE ENFANT !'' S'écria celle d'Earthland, tentant d'empêcher son double de se déshabiller alors que le mage de feu pouffa soudainement de rire. ''Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il de drôle, Natsu-san ?'' Demanda la mage des clés en regardant le susnommé d'un air curieux, légèrement interrogateur.

''Fufufu… Je suis sûre que tu vas dire que j'ai un meilleur corps qu'elle.'' Commenta l'autre Lucy, croisant les bras et regardant le rose d'un air confident et légèrement moqueur.

''Ne prends pas de bain avec toi-même !'' Déclara-t-il, se retenant avec difficulté de rire et tremblant à cause de la retenue.

« Là, il marque un point… » Pensèrent-elles en même temps, se sentant soudainement très stupide alors qu'elles commencèrent à suer un peu.

''En tout cas, vous vous ressemblez tellement que je ne peux pas dire la différence entre vous deux.'' Avoua la jeune dragon slayer en regardant les deux Lucy avec un certain émerveillement.

''En effet, tu as la même forme de fesse que les miennes.'' Commenta celle d'Edolas en souriant avec confiance, regardant son homologue et plissant les yeux.

''Tu es plutôt perverse, Lucy-san…'' Déclara la constellationniste d'un air blasé en tenant ses fesses, tandis que le rose tapa soudainement du poing dans sa paume en souriant d'un air amusé.

''LUCE, TU PEUX INVOQUER TON ESPRIT QUI PEUX PRENDRE TOUTES LES APPARENCES ?!'' S'écria le rose en tenant Lucy par les épaules, un très large sourire au visage.

''Tu te trompe crétin. La Lucy de ton monde est à côté.'' Déclara celle que tenait Natsu par les épaules tout en pointant celle d'Earthland, le mage de feu se retournant vers celle-ci alors qu'elle le salua en souriant d'un air gêné.

''LUCE, TU PEUX LE FAIRE ?!'' S'écria-t-il en tenant l'autre blonde de la même façon par les épaules, ne se souciant guère de s'être trompé de personne.

''Gemini-san ?… Hum… D'accord…'' Accepta l'être démoniaque, le dragon slayer lâchant sa prise et s'éloignant pour la laisser invoquer l'esprit. ''OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DES JUMEAUX ! GEMINI !'' S'écria-t-elle, invoquant les deux petits êtres devant elle qui la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que cet esprit sait faire ? » Se demanda la mage d'Edolas en regardant les deux petits êtres d'un air intéressé et curieux. Ces derniers possédaient d'ailleurs tous les deux la marque de Fairy Tail sur eux, Gémi l'ayant en noir sur son torse et Mini en blanc dans son dos.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?'' Demandèrent-ils en chœur tout en regardant la mage des esprits, levant un bras vers le plafond pour appuyer leur interrogation.

''Est-ce que tu peux prendre l'apparence de Lucy s'il te plait ?!'' S'écria le prince des dragons de feu avec enthousiasme, sous le regard neutre des deux esprits.

''OH ! S'IL TE PLAÎT GEMINI, FAIS-LE !'' S'écria Happy avec le même enthousiasme, semblant comprendre ce que voulait son compagnon.

''Rien de plus facile !'' Firent-ils en se transformant en la mage des clés, ayant la même serviette et les regardant avec confiance et d'un air enjoué.

''SUPER !'' S'écrièrent les deux comparses, alors que la pièce se transforma soudainement en plateau de jeu et que la lumière s'éteignit. Happy se fit ensuite soudainement illuminer par une sorte de projecteur invisible, portant tout aussi mystérieusement un costume chic de présentateur.

''BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! JE M'APPELLE HAPPY, ET JE SUIS VOTRE PRÉSENTATEUR ! SANS PLUS ATTENDRE, ACCUEILLONS AUJOURD'HUI NOS TROIS CONCURRENTS : NATSU DRAGNEEL !'' S'écria le chat bleu en tendant la patte dans une direction, alors qu'un projecteur, invisible lui aussi, illumina l'emplacement qu'il désigna. Sous ce projecteur se trouvait Natsu Dragneel, un air très amusé et heureux au visage et tenant fermement une sorte de pupitre de ses deux mains. ''WENDY MARVELL !'' Reprit-il en désignant un autre emplacement à la droite du rose, un autre projecteur illuminant cet emplacement. Wendy Marvell se tenait elle aussi derrière un pupitre, mais ayant l'air extrêmement blasé et bien moins enjoué envers le mage de feu et son compagnon. ''ET ENFIN, LA MEILLEURE DE TOUS NOS CONCURRENTS, CHARURU !'' Compléta-t-il en désignant une nouvelle direction à la droite de Wendy, qui se fit une nouvelle fois illuminer par un projecteur invisible. La chatte blanche était sur une chaise plus haute que son pupitre pour être mieux vue et aussi pour mieux voir, bien qu'elle semblait aussi enjouée que Wendy et assez agacé de la tournure des évènements. ''NOUS POUVONS MAINTENANT COMMENCER NOTRE JEU « QUI EST LA VRAIE LUCY » !'' S'écria-t-il en pointant une direction en face des trois « concurrents », trois projecteurs illuminant la rangée que pointé le chat bleu alors que trois Lucy apparurent, chacune des trois prenant une pose différentes mais étant encore en serviette et se trouvant chacune en face de l'un des concurrents. Elles possédaient d'ailleurs étrangement un badge avec un numéro au niveau du cœur, les numéros allant de un à trois. Cependant, les Lucy ayant la marque de Fairy Tail sur leur main possédait les numéros un et deux, celle ayant un tatouage sur le bras gauche portant le trois. ''ALORS, QUI EST LA VRAIE LUCY ?!'' S'écria-t-il en direction des trois « concurrents », le mage de feu étant le seul semblant prendre la chose au sérieux et réfléchissant énormément. Il montra finalement le numéro trois d'un air confident, alors que Wendy et Charuru montrèrent le numéro un, gardant leur humeur.

''STOOOOP !'' S'écrièrent les trois Lucy en même temps, coupant l'ambiance et faisant disparaître mystérieusement le décor et le costume du chat bleu, bien que la jeune fille et la chatte blanche restèrent blasé. Natsu et Happy, par contre, perdirent de suite leur bonne humeur, alors que Gemini reparti dans le monde des esprits sans rien dire.

''Vous n'êtes pas marrante…'' Commentèrent les deux compères en même temps, un air déçu et triste au visage.

''Elles ont la même personnalité au final…'' Commenta la dragon slayer du ciel en regardant les Lucy, souriant d'un air extrêmement blasé.

''Malheureusement, oui…'' Ajouta Charuru d'un air sévère et légèrement agacé, s'asseyant sur le bord d'un canapé et croisant les pattes, avant que Lucy d'Edolas ne se retourne vers son équivalente d'Earthland.

''Si je me souviens bien, tu as un esprit qui s'occupe des cheveux.'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant son homologue, avant de se diriger vers ses habits.

''Aye. Cancer-san. Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ?'' Questionna la mage des clés en se retournant vers la première, se dirigeant elle aussi vers ses vêtements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'être démoniaque invoqua Cancer qui coupa les cheveux de la mage résidant dans ce monde, lui faisant une coupe courte mais lui laissant assez de cheveux pour qu'elle puisse faire une mèche et y accrocher son nœud en forme de crâne.

''Comment trouves-tu cela, Ebi ?'' Demanda l'esprit du crabe derrière la concernée de ses soins, croisant les bras et jouant avec ses ciseaux.

''Ouaip, ça me va. Ça résoudra le problème de la confusion.'' Se déclara-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux tout en souriant avec confiance, semblant réellement satisfaite.

''Ça te vas réellement, Lucy-san ? Tu ne te soucies réellement pas de ta coupe de cheveux ?'' Demanda la mage des clés, regardant son analogue d'un air soucieux tout en croisant les bras derrière elle.

''Huh ? Y a-t-il une sorte de tradition consistant à chérir les cheveux de quelqu'un à Earthland ?'' Demanda la mage de ce monde, regardant l'être démoniaque avec curiosité et interrogation.

''Eh bien… C'est vrai pour toutes les filles, Ebi.'' Commenta Cancer en regardant la Lucy aux cheveux courts, son visage semblant être un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude.

''Les filles, huh ?'' Sourit-elle d'un air gêné en grattant le derrière de sa tête tout en penchant la tête, avant de regarder par une fenêtre d'un air mélancolique malgré son sourire. ''Pour moi, c'est totalement dénuer de sens de faire une quelconque différence entre les garçons et les filles dans ce monde, étant donné que tout le monde travaille durement pour gagner sa vie.'' Expliqua-t-elle d'un air sérieux, en contradiction avec son visage souriant et mélancolique.

''Mais tout le monde à la guilde de ce monde semble heureux aussi.'' Fit remarquer le chat bleu en la regardant d'un air curieux et un peu surpris.

''Bien sûr ! Si tu ne te forces pas à rire, ton cœur se briserait facilement ! De plus, il y a des personnes qui ont besoin de nous dans ce monde. C'est pourquoi, même si nous sommes devenus une guilde noire, nous devons rester soudé comme une guilde.'' Expliqua-t-elle en regardant Happy et en souriant avec confiance et sûreté, sous le regard souriant du fils d'Igneel. ''Mais… Ce n'est pas suffisant cependant…'' Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête vers le sol, gardant son sourire mélancolique.

''Huh ? Tu as dit quelque chose, Lucy-san ?'' Demanda la mage des clés en regardant sa version d'Edolas, un air curieux et interrogateur au visage.

''Non… Ce n'est rien…'' Répondit-elle simplement, avant que les mages n'aillent se coucher dans leur lit, le ciel étant devenu noir et illuminer de trois croissant de lunes de tailles différentes.

**Le lendemain matin.**

''Hum… Les gars…'' Appela Lucy Heartfilia en se dirigeant vers les autres mages, un air plutôt surpris au visage. Elle porte des vêtements différents de la veille, ayant maintenant une veste jaune à carreaux noirs à moitié fermé, étant fermé un peu au dessus de sa poitrine et laissant son ventre libre. Elle porte aussi un pantalon court aux mêmes motifs que la veste, s'arrêtant un peu au-dessus de ses genoux, et des chaussures à talons noirs.

''Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il Lucy ?'' Demanda Natsu en se relevant du canapé où il dormait et en frottant ses yeux, ayant dormit en maillot avec un simple drap.

''Oh, ce n'est que toi… Je vais me coucher…'' Déclara Happy en regardant la blonde tout en se frottant lui aussi les yeux, se recouchant dans son lit improvisé au pied du canapé.

''Eh bien, ma version d'Edolas est partie en nous laissant ce mot.'' Déclara-t-elle en tendant un petit carré de papier vers le rose, qui le regarda tout en frottant ses yeux.

« La cité royale se trouve à l'est, à trois jours de marches. Je retourne à ma guilde. Salut. Et bonne chance ! » Lut le dragon slayer de feu, avant de poser le papier sur la petite table se trouvant juste devant lui. ''Bah, tant pis. Bonne nuit.'' Déclara-t-il en se recouchant.

''OY, IL EST L'HEURE DE SE RÉVEILLER LÀ !'' S'écria l'être démoniaque d'un air agacé, tirant le chat bleu et le mage de feu de leurs draps d'un geste colérique et faisant voler les deux compagnons quelques mètres de leurs lit improvisés, qui tombèrent tête la première au sol.

''PUTAIN ! ÇA FAIT MAL !'' S'écrièrent-ils en même temps et en se rasseyant tout en tenant le dessus de leur crâne, frottant l'endroit où ils étaient tombés pour soulager la douleur.

''Il n'est déjà plus l'heure de dormir de toute façon. Et puis, il va falloir que l'on parte plus tôt, maintenant que Lucy-san ne nous aide pas.'' Déclara-t-elle d'un air sérieux mêlé à un très léger chagrin, regardant la note sur la table basse avec ce même mélange.

''On ne peut rien y faire je suppose… Elle nous avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se battre non plus.'' Expliqua Wendy en s'approchant des mages, croisant ses bras derrière son dos.

''Aye, je sais… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre non plus, à vrai dire. Je préfère éviter le plus possible les combats.'' Répondit-elle en souriant tout en fermant les yeux et en grattant le derrière de sa tête.

''Il est vrai qu'il serait mieux d'éviter les ennuis…'' Commenta Charuru en les regardant, croisant ses pattes et les regardant avec son air sévère. Lucy d'Edolas, elle, venait à peine de sortir de l'hôtel où elle avait passé la nuit et avait entendu la conversation, ayant un sac dans son dos tenu par une corde dans sa main gauche.

''Bien, Allons-y !'' ''Aye sir !'' Entendit-elle de la part du rose et de son compagnon, avant de presser le pas et de se mettre à courir en travers de la ville

« Ils seraient capable de changer le monde, huh ?… Quelle pensée désireuse ai-je là ? Si on souhaite réellement changer ce monde, on devrait travailler dur de nous-mêmes ! Se serait bien qu'ils puissent sauver leurs amis d'eux-mêmes, mais… C'est bien trop difficile face au royaume. » Se fit la mage d'Edolas en affichant un visage extrêmement sérieux, étant sortie de la ville et courant en travers de la forêt pour rejoindre sa guilde. « Je vais tenter de convaincre tout le monde à la guilde les gars ! Et tout le monde… » ''Il est temps de se battre ensemble !'' Déclara-t-elle à haute voix, continuant de courir en travers de la forêt.

Natsu et son groupe quant à eux découvrait la ville où ils étaient, se promenant dans les rues de la ville. Après quelques petites heures de recherches, ils se mirent à suivre Lucy, qui tenait un livre dans ses bras et affichait un sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

''Whoa, son humeur a totalement changé…'' Commenta Happy en la regardant d'un air un peu surpris.

''Elle doit vraiment être contente d'avoir trouvé ce livre très rare.'' Proposa Wendy en regardant le chat bleu, un sourire un peu amusé au visage.

''Aye, Wendy-san. Ce livre contient l'histoire de ce monde.'' Expliqua-t-elle en se retournant vers la jeune dragon slayer, qui la regarda d'un air un peu intéressé et interrogateur. ''Et puis ça fera un excellent cadeau pour Levy-chan.'' Sourit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil, faisant rire la jeune fille avant que la constellationniste ne porte son regard et son attention sur le livre. ''Et puis, cela nous permettra d'en découvrir plus sur ce monde mystérieux, sa culture et ses richesses… Sa faune et sa flore, sa beauté naturelle, sa magie, son histoire et ses changements…'' Fit-elle en regardant le livre profondément tout en souriant d'un air mélancolique et en ralentissant son pas, sous le regard interrogateur des autres mages. ''**Itallukai…**'' Fit-elle, avant de lever la tête d'un air choqué et surpris, les autres membres de son groupe la regardant de la même manière. ''Eh ? Je viens de dire quoi là ?''

''Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?'' Demanda Natsu en la regardant d'un air las tout en croisant les bras.

''Il s'agit d'un mot que tu as lut dans ce livre, Lucy-san ?'' Demanda Wendy en la regardant avec un grand sourire au visage, croisant les bras derrière son dos.

''Non… Il s'agit d'un livre d'histoire racontant les évènements important de ce monde, comme la domination des « Légions » ou le fait qu'une famille d'« Exceed » vivait ici il y a plus de cent ans.'' Expliqua-t-elle tout en regardant le livre d'un air curieux, les autres mages la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

''Peut-être que tu récupères ta mémoire, Lucy-san.'' Sourit la jeune dragon slayer en regardant la blonde tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, un air soulagé au visage.

''Peut-'' Commença-t-elle, avant qu'une énorme ombre ne s'étende dans la rue où ils se trouvaient, accompagnés d'un bruit sourd et puissant. ''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!'' S'écria-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle d'un air inquiet.

''LÀ-BAS !'' ''UN VAISSEAU !'' Firent les exceeds en regardant en l'air, pointant un vaisseau volant ressemblant à une sorte d'oiseau.

''DÉPÊCHONS !'' ''IL VA BIENTÔT PARTIR !'' S'écrièrent des soldats en courant vers le vaisseau, n'ayant pas remarqué les mages de Fairy Tail présents quelques mètres à leur gauche.

''C'est l'armée royale.'' ''Hm…'' ''CACHONS-NOUS !'' Firent la démone et les deux dragons slayers en regardant les soldats, la jeune fille surveillants ces derniers et poussant ses coéquipiers dans une cachette.

''L'EXTRACTION DE LA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE EN PROVENANCE DU LACRIMA GÉANT COMMENCERA DANS DEUX JOURS !'' ''WHOA !'' ''SI VOUS NE MONTEZ PAS DANS LE VAISSEAU, VOUS NE POURREZ PAS VOIR LE MEILLEUR ÉVÈNEMENT DE CE SIÈCLE !'' S'écrièrent des soldats d'excitation et d'engouement, se mettant sous le vaisseau pour se préparer à monter.

''Ils ont parlé d'un lacrima géant…'' Commenta Natsu, croisant les bras et s'asseyant tout en surveillant les paroles des soldats.

''Ils parlent sans doute des citoyens de Magnolia.'' Répondit Wendy, surveillant les soldats en sortant à moitié son visage afin de les voir.

''L'extraction commence dans deux jours ? Nous n'y arriveront jamais à temps à pied !'' Comprit la mage des clés, prenant son menton pour réfléchir mais surveillant les soldats en même temps.

''ALORS QUE VA-T-IL ARRIVER AUX AUTRES !'' S'écria Happy d'une voix extrêmement paniquée, regardant les mages d'un air perdu.

''Une fois que l'extraction de la magie commence, ils ne peuvent redevenir ce qu'ils étaient avant…'' Lui répondit Charuru d'une voix sombre et sérieuse, son visage semblant montrer qu'elle se sentait impuissante tandis que Natsu regardait le vaisseau.

Ils mettront trois jours en marchant pour arriver à la cité royale. Or, l'extraction commence dans deux jours, et ce vaisseau semble assez rapide pour y arriver dans deux jours. Il faut monter dans ce vaisseau pour y arriver à temps, et Wendy pourra toujours le soigner pour son mal des transports.

''Devrions-nous prendre possession de ce vaisseau ?'' Proposa le mage de feu, au choc de la fille de Grandine et de sa comparse.

''Normalement, tu devrais dire « s'introduire » à l'intérieur !'' Reprit Charuru en pointant le mage de feu du doigt.

''Je n'aime pas me cacher.''

''Ce n'est pas normal que Natsu suggère de monter dans un véhicule.'' Fit remarquer le chat bleu en regardant les dragons slayers.

''Fufufu… Aussi longtemps que j'ai le Troia de Wendy, un véhicule n'est-''

''On ne peut utiliser la magie.'' Fit rappeler la jeune fille en observant le dos du rose.

''Oublions cette suggestion.'' Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras, se mettant soudainement à transpirer fortement.

''OY !'' S'écria la chatte blanche en le regardant d'un air victorieux tout en le pointant de sa patte.

''Non, restons caché.'' Fit la mage des esprits tout en continuant d'observer les soldats, choquant à son tour les autres mages.

''Lucy-san, si nous ne faisons rien, nous ne pourrons pas sauver les autres !'' S'écria presque Wendy en regardant la blonde, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua d'observer les soldats.

''Et le vaisseau risque de partir d'ici peu !'' Firent Charuru et Happy en la regardant avec une certaine indignation.

''Mais le vaisseau est plein de soldats…'' Commença-t-elle, surprenant un peu les ex-mages de Cait Shelter. ''Je ressens beaucoup de magies en provenance de l'intérieur. Une grosse masse en fait. De plus, au vu de la taille, il doit y avoir beaucoup de soldats. Et nous ne savons pas comment piloter un vaisseau d'Edolas. Le mieux est donc de rester caché.'' Expliqua-t-elle, les autres mages restant silencieux en toute réponse tandis que le vaisseau décolla et s'envola au loin en laissant des soldats au sol.

''Comment on va faire pour sauver les autres alors ?'' Demanda Natsu, la démone se retournant vers lui en souriant avant que de petites ailes de chauve-souris ne sorte de son dos.

''ON NOUS A SIGNALÉ LA PRÉSENCE DE MAGES DANS CETTE VILLE ! CHERCHEZ-LES ET ARRÊTEZ-LES !'' ''AYE !'' S'écrièrent les soldats qui étaient restés, se dispersant en au moins cinq groupes de dix personnes.

''Je peux toujours nous y transporté en volant. Mais il faudra attendre d'être hors de vue de toute personnes.'' Déclara-t-elle en redevenant en sérieuse, surveillant la direction auquel partait les soldats et rangeant ses ailes et observant l'un des groupes se dirigeait dans leur direction. ''Merde !'' Jura-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux, avant qu'un bruit de moteur ne se fasse entendre au loin.

''Quoi ?'' Fit Natsu en se retournant vers l'origine du bruit, les autres mages regardant dans la même direction que lui alors qu'une silhouette de véhicule commença à se dessiner.

''Une voiture magique à quatre roue ?'' Reconnut Lucy, la voiture continuant de foncer vers les soldats.

''Qu'est-ce que… HALTE !'' S'écrièrent les soldats en direction du véhicule. Cependant, la voiture ne s'arrêta pas et continua de foncer droit vers les soldats, avant de tourner sur lui-même et de les envoyer voler sur quelques mètres pour ensuite s'avancer vers les mages de Fairy Tail.

''Il a la marque de Fairy Tail !'' Reconnut Happy de surprise, la voiture s'arrêtant à leur niveau et ouvrant ses portes.

''J'ai tout entendu de Lucy. Monté.'' Fit un chauffeur avec des lunettes de courses marron en souriant et en regardant les mages, sous les sourire de ces derniers.

''OOOOOH ! ARIGATÔ !'' S'écrièrent Natsu, Lucy et Happy d'un air enjoué, avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le véhicule suivis par Wendy et Charuru.

''Nous allons nous envoler. Ne tomber pas.'' Fit le conducteur, enclenchant le levier de vitesse avant d'appuyer à fond sur la pédale d'accélération. ''GO ! FIRE !'' S'écria le chauffeur, la voiture allant tellement vite qu'elle décolla un peu du sol en laissant une trainée de flamme et en créant une explosion, les roues de la voiture s'enflammant eux aussi.

''TCH ! ON VOUS AURA, FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écria un soldat en direction de la voiture, qui s'éloigna au loin.

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard, sur un chemin étroit.**

''Tu nous as sauvé, arigatô !'' Sourit la constellationniste en regardant le chauffeur, étant assise sur le siège à côté de celui-ci et tenant Happy sur ses jambes.

''Aye, arigatô !'' Rajouta Wendy, elle, Charuru et Natsu se trouvant sur les places de passager à l'arrière.

''Oh… Ohhh…'' Gémit Natsu, étant déjà vert mais n'ayant pourtant pas envie de vomir.

''Vous voulez aller à la cité royale, n'est-ce pas ? Ce bolide est bien plus rapide que ce tas de ferraille volant de toute façon. Kuku… Après tout, on m'appelle l'homme le plus rapide de Fairy Tail. Natsu the Fireball.'' Déclara l'hommr au volant du véhicule en regardant sa passagère de côté, relevant les lunettes qu'il portait sur sa tête.

Comme son analogue, il est de taille moyenne, bien que moins musclé, et possède lui aussi des cheveux hérissés dans toutes les directions de couleur rose.

Il porte cependant une veste en cuir rouge aux bordures blanches sur les côtés de son col, ainsi que des sangles blanches autour de ses biceps. Sa veste dispose également d'une ceinture blanche non fermé, et le bout de ses manches sont dotés de motifs en forme flamme de couleur jaune. Il porte également un pantalon bleu marine avec une ceinture blanche et des chaussures marron.

''NATSU ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages en état de choc, leurs yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

''M-moi…'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu, agonisant sur le siège de passager.

''T-tu es la version Edolas de Natsu-san ?!'' S'écria presque Lucy, toujours aussi choquée par l'identité de leur chauffeur.

''Comme Lucy l'a dit, vous nous ressemblez comme deux goutte d'eau. Et lui est ma version dans votre monde ? … C'est honteux.'' Déclara-t-il en se retournant de moitié vers les passagers à l'arrière de son véhicule, un sourire confiant et légèrement amusé au visage alors que les mages d'Earthland élargirent un sourire nerveux.

''Notre Natsu-san a le mal des transports.'' Expliqua Wendy en regardant la mage d'Edolas avec le même sourire nerveux, regardant cependant ce dernier avec le même regard d'espoir et de confiance qu'elle offrait au Natsu d'Earthland.

''C'est vraiment « moi » ? Je suis un mage spécialisé dans les transports, vous savez.'' Expliqua le rose d'Edolas en souriant avec confiance mélangé à un peu de compassion, alors que son double d'Earthland sembla se retenir de régurgiter le contenu de son estomac.

''Au fait, cette voiture magique n'a pas de SE-plug.'' Remarqua Happy avec surprise.

''Un SE-plug ?'' Demanda la jeune dragon slayer d'un air perdu et interrogateur.

''Ça signifie « Self-Energy plug ». C'est un dispositif transformant la magie du conducteur en carburant pour la voiture.'' Lui expliqua Charuru d'un ton bienveillant, malgré son air assez sévère.

''Dans ce cas, étant donné que les personnes de ce monde n'ont pas de puissance magique, un SE-plug n'est pas utile ou possible. Cela veut donc dire que vous utilisez seulement de la magie ?'' Demanda la démone en regardant le mage de ce monde, un air interrogateur au visage.

''C'est vrai… En ce qui concerne ce véhicule, ce monde est plus avancé que celui d'Earthland.'' Conclut Charuru d'un air sérieux en croisant ses pattes. Le conducteur fit soudainement un dérapage brusque sur le côté gauche tout en freinant à fond, surprenant ses passagers qui tentèrent de s'accrocher à quelque chose pour éviter de voler dans la voiture.

''N-Natsu-san, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque d'un air surpris, son visage montrant qu'elle tentait de reprendre son calme à cette soudaine action du chauffeur d'Edolas.

''Ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Tant que la puissance magique est limitée, la conversion de la puissance magique en essence est limitée aussi. C'est plus difficile d'en obtenir maintenant.'' Expliqua-t-il en ouvrant une sorte de grille présente sous le volant, montrant des tubes contenant de la magie dont quelques unes étaient déjà vides. ''C'est pourquoi je ne peux vous conduire plus loin qu'ici. Sortez.'' Ordonna-t-il en refermant sa grille et en reprenant le volant en main, semblant prêt à partir à tout moment.

''Mais-'' Tenta la jeune fille.

''Si je vous conduis plus loin, je ne pourrais pas rentrer à la guilde après. En plus, ils l'ont déplacé.'' Coupa Natsu the Fireball d'un air sérieux et confiant, même si son visage semblait expliquer à Wendy qu'il était désolé.

''UOOOO ! JE REVIS !'' S'écria Natsu Dragneel en s'éloignant du véhicule et en levant les poings au ciel, un air heureux au visage.

''Arigatô gozaimasu (: merci beaucoup), Natsu-san.'' Sourit Lucy en sortant de la voiture tout en regardant le mage de feu, auquel les joues se rosirent un peu.

''L'autre « moi » et Lucy l'ont déjà comprit.'' Reprit le mage d'Edolas en regardant devant lui, la fille de Grandine se retournant vers les deux personnes citées d'un air surpris alors que Natsu d'Earthland se retourna vers eux en souriant. ''Vite ! Sortez d'ici.'' Ordonna-t-il en expulsant la jeune fille et les deux chats du véhicule. ''Je me fiche que vous voulez vous battre contre le royaume. Mais ne nous impliquer pas dans ça. À ce moment là, Lucy… Pas toi, mais notre Lucy m'a demandé de vous aidez, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais je ne veux pas de problèmes. Je veux juste continuer de conduire.'' Déclara-t-il froidement et sérieusement, son visage faisant face à la route mais ses yeux se tournant vers les mages qu'il venait d'expulser.

''Je vois…'' Fit la constellationniste en regardant ailleurs et en souriant d'un air compréhensif, mais semblant un peu attristé et faisant une nouvelle fois rosirent les joues du chauffeur qui regarda ailleurs.

''Hey…'' Appela Salamander en s'appuyant sur le toit de la voiture, faisant se retourner Fireball. ''Toi aussi tu sors !'' Ordonna-t-il en tirant l'autre par le bras.

''ABRU-… TOI… QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS… ?!'' S'écria le rose d'Edolas en se débattant, un air choqué au visage.

''Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, comme tu es pareil que moi…'' Reprit le dragon slayer de feu d'un air sérieux.

''NON… LAISSE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI ! NE ME SORS PAS !'' S'écria la version d'Edolas de Natsu, avant que celui d'Earthland n'arrive à le sortir du véhicule et l'en éloigner en le traînant, avant de le lâcher.

''Toi… Pourquoi peux-tu supporter les véhicules ?!'' Demanda-t-il d'un air ridiculement sérieux tout en s'accroupissant pour se mettre au niveau de son homologue, qui était à terre.

''C'EST TOUT CE QUI TE TRACASSE ?!''' S'écria la mage des clés d'un air choqué, ses yeux sortant de ses orbites pour appuyer son choc. Fireball, lui, leva ses bras pour se protéger le visage et commença à renifler, à la surprise et interrogation de tous qui le regardèrent d'un air surpris.

''Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas du tout.'' Répondit-il en continuant de protéger son visage, des larmes commençant à s'accumuler dans ses yeux alors que son visage montra qu'il semblait effrayer, sous le regard encore plus choqué et surpris des mages d'Earthland.

''Huh ? E… Es-tu réellement le même que « moi » maintenant ?'' Demanda Natsu d'Earthland, un air paniqué et choqué au visage.

''A… Aye… Les gens disent que ma personnalité change quand je suis dans une voiture…'' Répondit-il d'un air effrayé tout en collant ses bras à son torse.

''C'EST LE VRAI EDO-NATSU !'' S'écria Happy d'un air paniqué et choqué en regardant les deux sosies.

''HIII ! NE CRIEZ PAS ! J… J'AI PEUR !'' S'écria Natsu « Fireball » en se protégeant la tête avec ses bras et en tremblant fortement, sous le regard tellement choqué de son analogue qu'il ne fit plus rien, ses yeux étant aussi rond que des balles et étant devenu totalement blanc.

''Un jeu, ça te tente Natsu-san ?'' Demanda la mage des clés à son collègue d'Earthland, prenant la clé de Gemini en main et souriant d'un air narquois. Quelques secondes plus tard, le mage d'Edolas se calma et s'assit près du véhicule, les autres s'asseyant près de lui en formant un cercle.

''Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! M… Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je suis venu car Lucy-san me l'a dit !'' Déclara-t-il d'un air un paniqué et effrayé malgré qu'il ait récupéré son calme.

''Non… Tu n'as pas à te forcer.'' Rassura la dragon slayer céleste.

''C'est inutile d'avoir ce type de toute façon.'' Rajouta Charuru froidement et sévèrement, croisant les pattes.

''CHARURU !''

''Es-tu Wendy-san ? Whoa… Tu es si petite et mignonne. Et tu es « moi-san » d'Earthland, huh ?'' Demanda le mage d'Edolas en souriant d'un air plus rassuré et un peu plus confiant.

''Pourquoi est-ce que tu rajoutes « -san » ?'' Demanda Salamander d'un air agacé.

''Je suis Happy, et voici Charuru.'' Présenta le chat bleu.

''Je sais que tu me connais, Natsu-san… Mais…'' Commença Lucy en souriant chaleureusement et de façon réconfortante.

''HIIII ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! JE FERAIS CE QUE TU VEUX !'' S'écria-t-il de peur, se cachant derrière une pierre proche et faisant taire la mage des esprits dans sa phrase.

''Tu devrais mieux me traiter…'' Commenta Natsu en regardant sa compagnonne de guilde, croisant les bras.

''Cette Lucy-san est…'' Commença-t-il en rougissant un peu, sous le regard un peu interrogateur puis amusé de la démone. ''Elle m'a juste dit de vous amenez jusqu'ici… C'est pourquoi je…'' Commença-t-il en pointant la cité royale, mais ne finissant pourtant pas sa phrase.

''C'EST SUPER ! JE NE M'ATTENDAIS PAS À ARRIVER ICI AUSSI RAPIDEMENT !'' S'écria Natsu d'Earthland avec enthousiasme.

''Le lacrima auquel tout le monde a été transformé est quelque part là-bas…'' Commenta Lucy en regardant la ville d'un air sérieux, remettant des mèches derrière ses oreilles.

''Allons-y alors.'' Ordonna la chatte blanche en sautant les pierres une par une pour descendre vers la capitale royale.

''Hey, Charuru !'' ''BIEN, MERCI POUR TOUT !'' ''ARIGATÔ, NATSU-SAN ! PASSE-MOI LE BONJOUR !'' Firent-ils en partant rapidement vers la cité royale.

''Allez-vous réellement… Combattre le royaume ?'' Demanda Fireball d'un air effrayé et surpris.

''Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste sauver mes amis et c'est tout. Cependant, s'ils nous les rendent pas pacifiquement, on n'aura pas d'autres choix que de se battre.'' Déclara son sosie d'Earthland, s'étant arrêté dans sa course pour lui parler alors que le mage d'Edolas baissa la tête d'un air abattu.

''C'est impossible de vaincre l'armée royale…'' Déclara-t-il d'une voix aussi abattue que son regard en observant son double, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur en voyant le mage de feu lui sourire de toutes ses dents, sans crainte et avec beaucoup de confiance.

* * *

La Cité royale est en pleine effervescence, contrairement à Shicca ou à Luen.

La magie ne manque pas en ville. Au contraire, elle semble même présente partout. Les bâtiments sont tous en très bon état, ou ne demande que très peu de réparation. Et la ville est fleurie, bien entretenu et surtout, absolument belle.

Les boutiques semblent même utiliser de la magie pour leur enseigne, certains d'entre eux utilisant des caractères flottants et tournants sur eux-mêmes, ou utilisant d'autres extravagances comme des boules et des anneaux tournant autour d'une sphère flottant au sommet de l'édifice.

En fait, la magie semble même faire partie intégrante de la ville, les lumières semblant être alimentées par magie et des flèches flottant au milieu des rues indiquant les différentes directions possible dans la ville. Même les jouets, tels que des chevaux de bois, sont alimentés de magie pour pouvoir flottés au-dessus du sol.

La Cité Royale est en pleine effervescence et ne possède aucun problème que les autres villes possèdent, comme Shicca ou Luen.

''Qu'est-ce que…'' ''C'est surprenant… J'avais entendu dire que la capitale était gouvernée par un dictateur, mais je m'attendais à ce que la ville soit plus inactive.'' ''On est rentré facilement aussi.'' Se firent les mages à voix basse en observant l'activité des citoyens dans les rues.

''C'est tellement différent de Luen et Shicca… À côté de ces villes, la cité royale ressemble à un parc d'attraction…'' Commenta la mage stellaire d'un air mauvais et agacée, ne semblant pas vraiment apprécié cette différence de richesse entre ces villes.

''C'est un véritable gâchis de puissance magique.'' Commenta Charuru d'une voix aussi agacée que celle de Lucy. ''Ils prennent la puissance magique de tous les autres pays et des guildes et la concentre dans cette ville. Cette ville paradisiaque a été créée uniquement pour gagner la popularité auprès des citoyens.'' Expliqua-t-elle avec le même ton mauvais et agacée.

''Mauvais roi…'' Commenta la mage stellaire en croisant les bras, Natsu ayant décidé de les accompagner à dos de cheval de bois avant de devenir malade à peine deux secondes plus tard.

''Il y a un rassemblement là-bas.'' Remarqua Wendy en regardant un attroupement de citoyen dans l'une des rues de la ville.

''Il y a une parade ou quelque chose ?'' Se demanda l'être démoniaque en observant elle aussi la foule, qui ne cessait de grossir et de crier de joie.

''ALLONS VÉRIFIER !'' ''AYE SIR !'' S'écrièrent le prince des dragons de feu et son compagnon en courant vers la foule, le premier délaissant complètement son cheval.

''Les gars, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser.'' Commenta Charuru en observant les deux mages courir, avant qu'elle et les deux autres filles ne les rejoignent.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Se demanda le rose en forçant le passage entre les gens, qui offrait que très peu d'espace pour une personne.

''Attends, Natsu-san !'' Fit Lucy en suivant le mage de feu, ayant un peu plus de difficultés à passer.

''WOAH ! IL Y A TROP DE GENS !'' Se plaignit le chat bleu, zigzagant avec énormément de difficulté entre les jambes des gens, avant de s'arrêter quand il vit que le dragon slayer de feu se stoppa net.

''Ouch !'' Fit Lucy en se cognant au dos du fils d'Igneel, ne l'ayant pas vu s'arrêter. ''Natsu-san, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?'' Demanda-t-elle, essayant de voir par-dessus son épaule avant d'écarquiller les yeux de choc et de stupeur, sa respiration se coupant nette à cause de la surprise.

Deux rangées de soldats se trouvaient au milieu de la foule, et un trône surélevé se trouvait derrière la dernière rangée de soldats. On pouvait y voir le roi assis sur ce trône, deux soldats se trouvant aux deux côtés du siège royal pour protéger le monarque. Et derrière le roi Faust se trouvait un énorme cristal lacrima, faisant au moins dix personnes de taille moyenne en hauteur pour un diamètre tout aussi grand, retenu par plusieurs cordes.

''C'est un lacrima…'' Reconnu Wendy de choc, la mage stellaire semblant trop choqué de voir ce lacrima pour dire quelque chose, les pupilles de cette dernière étant extrêmement petit pour accompagner son choc et ses cheveux tremblant un peu.

''C'EST TOUT LE MONDE DE MAGNOLIA !'' S'écria le compagnon du mage de feu d'un air choqué et horrifié, la stupeur lui faisant ouvrir grandement sa bouche.

''En plus de ça, il ne s'agit que d'une partie. Il y a des traces montrant que ça a été coupé.'' Commenta Charuru, serrant les dents de colère.

''EH ? IL N'Y PAS TOUT LE MONDE ?!'' S'écria Happy de choc, alors que les cris des citoyens augmentèrent en volume quand le roi se leva de son fauteuil, un bâton en main.

''VOTRE MAJESTÉ !'' ''HOURRA !'' S'écrièrent les citoyens de joie et de bonheur, les mages d'Earthland restant silencieux et surveillant le roi avec suspicion, qui s'approcha de plusieurs micros reliés à des haut-parleurs répartis tout le long de la rue.

''Enfants d'Edolas… Notre glorieuse Nation a réussi à créer dix ans de « puissance magique » grâce à Anima !'' Commença le roi d'une voix gracieuse et puissante, les cris de la foule augmentant encore plus.

''Comment ça « créer » ?! Il l'a volé de notre monde !'' Fit Happy avec colère, fermant ses pattes et tremblant fortement tout en serrant les dents.

''Chantons et sourions ensemble à cette victoire… Et partageons notre bonheur !'' Déclara Faust, les cris de joie se faisant encore plus fort soudainement avant de rebaisser de puissance, mais devenant plus rapide et répétitifs. ''LES PERSONNES D'EDOLAS ONT LE DROIT À CETTE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE. AUSSI, LA NATION D'EDOLAS EST LA SEULE NATION SAINTE QUI PERDURERA DANS LE FUTUR ! PERSONNE NE POURRA PRENDRE DE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE DE MON PAYS ! ET JE PROMETS DE GAGNER PLUS DE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE ! ASSEZ GRANDE POUR QUE VOUS VOUS DISIEZ QUE CETTE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE EN PROVENANCE DE CE LACRIMA N'EST QU'UN SIMPLE DÉCHET INUTILE !'' S'écria-t-il, frappant son bâton royale dans la lacrima et brisant quelques petits morceaux de cristal, alors que la foule cria plus fortement et de façon bien plus enjoué, sous le sourire des soldats et des conseillers royaux.

Mais Natsu… Son visage montrait un tel niveau de colère qu'il semblait prêt à sauter sur le roi pour lui faire comprendre son avis.

''EDOLAS ! EDOLAS ! EDOLAS ! EDOLAS ! EDOLAS ! EDOLAS !'' S'écrièrent les citoyens de joie, le roi jetant les petits morceaux de cristaux vers la foule alors que Natsu s'avança, près à frapper Faust.

''Calme-toi Natsu !'' Ordonna Lucy en attrapant le mage de feu par l'écharpe et en le tirant en dehors de la foule, ce dernier se débattant pour se libérer.

''JE NE PEUX PAS ! C'EST… CE LACRIMA EST…'' S'écria-t-il de colère en se retournant vers la blonde, qui continuait de le tirer.

''Natsu, dans ce lacrima se trouve la magie de Gray et Erza…'' Fit l'être démoniaque, le prince des dragons de feu voyant des larmes coulait de cette dernière et semblant se calmer. ''Nous ressentons tous la même chose…'' Commença-t-elle, le dragon slayer qu'elle tirait observant Wendy tremblait de colère avec des larmes aux yeux, puis vit que les deux chats étaient dans le même état que la jeune fille. ''Calme-toi et n'agis pas sous la colère, ou nous pourrions perdre notre seule chance de les sauver.'' Fit-elle, se retournant vers le rose qui écarquilla les yeux et se calma aussitôt en voyant le visage de la blonde. Le visage de cette dernière était en effet contracté par une colère tellement intense qu'il semblait s'assombrir de plus en plus, et les larmes qui coulait rapidement de ses yeux montrait à quel point ce que le roi venait de faire l'affligé. ''Je ne peux pardonner quelqu'un qui écrase la vie et le cœur des autres avec son pied, mais nous ne devons pas agir stupidement et surtout ne pas perdre notre seul espoir pour sauver nos amis.'' Déclara-t-elle, son ami restant silencieux en réponse et baissant la tête, avant qu'ils ne se cachent dans une chambre d'hôtel avec la dragon slayer et les deux chats pendant quelques heures.

Cependant, personne ne parlait dans cette chambre, qui était alourdie d'une ambiance monotone et morbide. Natsu surveillait les rues de la ville d'un air rarement sérieux de sa part, et Lucy était assise auprès de Wendy en se tenant la tête.

Seule la jeune fille savait que la constellationniste pleurait, les quelques tremblements difficilement visible et les petites gouttes d'eau salé qui passait sa protection étant les seules choses qu'une personne aurait pu comprendre pour découvrir ses pleurs. La jeune dragon slayer l'enlaçait depuis quelques minutes pour la consoler, mais préférait rester silencieuse.

Happy était assis contre un mur, mais il ressemblait à une marionnette auquel on aurait abandonné, et auquel on aurait donné un visage vide d'émotion et pourtant attristé.

Seule Charuru semblait être active dans la pièce, dessinant une sorte de plan sur un papier avec un encrier à ses côtés tout en se tenant la tête et en se concentrant sur ses pensées. Les bruits irréguliers de sa plume sur le papier étaient d'ailleurs la seule source de son de la pièce.

''J'EN PEUX PLUS ! JE VAIS ATTAQUER LE CHÂTEAU !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel en sautant de sa position et en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

''Attends encore un peu s'il te plaît.'' Lui fit Charuru en continuant de travailler sur son plan.

''POURQUOI JE LE DEVRAIS ?!'' S'écria-t-il de colère.

''Nous devons élaborer correctement un plan, ou nous ne pourrons pas rendre leurs apparences normales aux autres.'' Lui répondit-elle, stoppant le mage de feu dans son élan.

''Tout le monde a été transformé en lacrima… Comment rendrons-nous leur apparence normal ?'' Demanda tristement Wendy en regardant le sol, continuant cependant d'enlacer la blonde. Elle n'obtint cependant aucune réponse directement, les autres restant silencieux et ne semblant pas quoi faire non plus.

''Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de demander au roi directement.'' Déclara la compagnonne de la dragon slayer du ciel, ne détournant cependant pas son regard de son plan.

''Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il nous le dise…'' Fit remarquer la jeune fille, gardant son ton monotone.

''ON DEVRAIT LUI BOTTER LE CUL !'' S'écria le mage de feu d'un air énervé, personne ne prêtant attention à ses dires, avant que la mage des clés ne se mettent à bouger.

''Est-ce que le roi sait réellement comment rendre l'apparence normale à tout le monde ?'' Demanda la démone d'une voix emplit d'espoir, ne relevant pourtant pas sa tête.

''Probablement.'' Répondit la chatte blanche en continuant encore à travailler, l'être démoniaque souriant et relevant la tête tout en essuyant ses larmes.

''Alors ça pourrait marcher, si nous pouvons nous approcher du roi…'' Fit-elle en les regardant avec un assez large sourire, sous le regard interrogateur des autres.

''Vraiment ?!'' Firent-ils de surprise.

''Que veux-tu dire, Lucy-san ?'' Demanda la jeune fille en la regardant d'un air aussi emplit d'espoir qu'offrait la susnommée, mélangé cependant avec de l'interrogation.

''Je veux parler de Gemini-san. Ils peuvent se transformer en toutes personnes qu'ils touchent, du moment que cette personne n'est pas beaucoup plus forte que moi. Cependant, quand ils se transforment, ils peuvent savoir tout ce que cette personne pense. En d'autres mots, s'ils prennent l'apparence du roi, nous pourrons savoir comment sauver tout le monde !'' Expliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

''OOOH !'' Firent les deux garçons du groupe.

''Cependant, nous ne pouvons nous transformer que pendant cinq minutes, et nous ne pouvons copier que deux personnes maximum. Si nous nous transformons en quelqu'un de nouveau, on ne pourra plus se transformer en notre plus vieille copie.'' Ajoutèrent Gémi et Mini en ouvrant eux-mêmes leur portes pour aider Lucy dans ses explications.

''La seule question est, comment pouvons-nous atteindre le roi…'' Se demanda-t-elle en prenant son menton pour réfléchir.

''Il y a trop de gardes aux alentours. Ce ne sera vraiment pas facile…'' Comprit la jeune fille en regardant ailleurs d'un air moins enjoué.

''Il y a une façon de s'approcher du roi.'' Fit Charuru en montrant son plan, qui était un schéma simplifié d'un passage secret menant à l'intérieur du château. ''Il s'agissait à l'origine d'une sortie de secours menant à l'extérieur du château. Mais le chemin sous-terrain et la ville devrait être connecté.'' Expliqua-t-elle d'un air sérieux, surprenant les autres membres de son groupe.

''INCROYABLE ! COMMENT AS-TU FAIT ÇA ?!'' S'écria la jeune dragon slayer d'un air surpris et émerveillé en s'approchant de celle qui l'accompagne depuis son enfance.

''Ce sont des informations qui me viennent à l'esprit soudainement.'' Expliqua simplement la chatte blanche en tenant sa tête, sous le regard un peu surpris du chat bleu. ''Depuis que nous sommes à Edolas, des informations géographiques ne cessent de me venir en tête.'' Fit-elle en gardant sa position.

''Rien ne viens pour moi.'' Fit le compagnon de Salamander d'un air perdu et légèrement attristé.

''En tout cas, si nous arrivons à entrer dans le château depuis là, ça pourrait marcher.'' Commenta la mage des clés d'un air sérieux.

''OK ! RENDONS LEUR APPARENCE NORMAL À TOUS !'' S'écria Natsu d'un air enjoué et prêt à en découdre.

''Nous devrions partir cette nuit. Pour l'instant, reposons-nous autant que possible.'' Fit la chatte blanche sérieusement, les autres l'écoutant et partant se reposer. ''Lucy…'' Appela-t-elle, stoppant et faisant se retourner cette dernière. ''N'utilise pas tes pouvoirs ou tes capacités démoniaque, ça pourrait causer la panique auprès de la population. Ou pire, ta mort.'' Fit-elle sérieusement et assez sombrement en regardant la démone.

''D'accord Charuru-san.'' Répondit la blonde en lui souriant chaleureusement, avant de partir dans sa chambre.

* * *

**La nuit tombée, dans une ancienne mine de charbon.**

''Je me sens bizarre à marcher avec une torche.'' Commenta Natsu en regardant l'intérieur de la mine, se trouvant derrière Charuru qui menait le groupe avec sa carte. Lui et Wendy servait d'ailleurs d'éclaireur pour le groupe, se trouvant l'un à côté de l'autre et tenant tout les deux une torche chacun.

''Car normalement, tu utilises ton propre feu.'' Comprit Happy en regardant son compagnon, se trouvant derrière ce dernier et au côté de Lucy.

''Ici.'' Fit la chatte blanche en regardant un passage bloqué par des panneaux de bois et un mur de pierre, avant que la mage des clés n'invoque Taurus.

''MEEEEUH !'' S'écria le taureau en faisant exploser le mur grâce à un simple coupe de poing, révélant ainsi un passage caché, avant de disparaître en poussière d'étoile.

''Incroyable Charuru !'' ''Il y a vraiment un passage. Bien joué, Charuru-san.'' Complimentèrent les deux autres filles du groupe en regardant le nouveau passage qui s'était débloqué.

''J'espère qu'il relie aux fondations du château.'' Commenta simplement la chatte blanche d'un air assez sombre, alors que Salamander remarqua l'air inquiet de son compagnon.

''Qu'y a-t-il Happy ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

''Pourquoi je n'ai pas ces « informations » ? Je suis le même chat d'Edolas et j'ai été envoyé accomplir la même tâche, non ?'' Demanda-t-il en tenant sa tête et en regardant les autres d'un air perdu.

''Tu m'as promis de ne pas me le demander, non ?'' Demanda froidement la chatte blanche en se retournant à moitié vers lui.

''Aye…'' Fit-il tristement en baissant la tête.

''Je n'ai aucune idée en ce qui te concerne.'' Répondit-elle simplement en reprenant la route, laissant le chat bleu dans sa tristesse. ''Avançons-nous plus loin.''

''Ok !'' Firent les autres, continuant leur avancée silencieusement dans la mine.

''On dirait que ça va s'écrouler à tout moment.'' Commenta le fils d'Igneel en regardant les murs de pierres fissurés et les vieilles poutres prêtes à casser.

''Aye… C'est vraiment mauvais de se battre ici…'' Ajouta la démone d'un air guetteur.

''C'est vraiment une vieille mine…'' Commenta la fille de Grandine en regardant aux alentours.

''Je me demande s'il y a des fantômes aux alentours…'' Fit le chat bleu.

''D-d-d-des f-f-f-fantômes… ?'' Demanda la jeune fille d'un air effrayé et tremblant en regardant le chat, avant que Natsu ne se stoppe net en regardant un mur. ''Q-qu'y a-t-il Natsu-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air très inquiet, se cachant près du mage de feu sous le regard plutôt amusé de l'être démoniaque.

''Wendy, tiens moi ça !'' Fit-il en tendant sa torche à la jeune fille.

''N-N-N-Natsu-san, que se passe-t-il ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air paniqué et effrayé, sous le regard interrogateur de la constellationniste et des deux chats.

''Uho. Uhoho. Ceci est mon territoire !'' Fit le rose en faisant une ombre de chien sur le mur, sous le regard intéressé de la démone.

''Croâ ! Croâ ! Ceci est ma maison !'' Fit la blonde en faisant une ombre d'oiseau avec ses mains au-dessus de celle de chien, avant de regarder le mage de feu avec un sourire très gêné. ''Je ne sais faire que l'oiseau…'' S'excusa-t-elle, la jeune dragon slayer les regardant d'un air très blasé.

''CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE S'AMUSER !'' S'écria Charuru d'un air très énervé et agacé, frappant la constellationniste sur le dessus du crâne avec l'une des torches de Wendy avant d'enfoncer le côté non enflammé dans la bouche du rose.

''Ça fait mal Charuru-san !'' Se plaignit l'être démoniaque en frottant l'endroit frappé, avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route.

''Par ici.'' Guida la chatte blanche, avant de se stopper et de penser aux informations nécessaire pour prendre le bon chemin à suivre. ''Ensuite par ici… Tournons là… Ah… Après tournons à gauche…'' Fit-elle, avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans une salle très spacieuse de la mine, avec des piliers de pierre et de nombreux stalagmites et stalactites. ''Nous sommes apparemment arrivé dans une zone dégagé…'' Commenta-t-elle.

''Wow !'' Firent les autres de stupeur.

''Il semblerait que ce soit connecté aux fondations du château à partir d'ici.'' Commenta-t-elle, avançant prudemment dans la salle.

''Tu es impressionnante Charuru-san. Je suis contente que tu sois venue avec nous, mais je me demande vraiment comment tu as fait.'' Complimenta la mage des esprits.

''Moi-même je ne le sais pas. Les informations ne cesse de venir dans ma tête.'' Répondit-elle avec sérieux, reprenant la route et regardant sa carte.

''Arigatô Charuru.'' Remercia le chat bleu en souriant de joie.

''Garde tes compliments après avoir sauvé tout le monde.'' Répondit froidement et sévèrement la chatte blanche. ''À partir d'ici se trouve la partie difficile. Nous devons nous introduire dans la chambre du roi et nous y échappé sans nous faire détecter. Si nous sommes trouvés par les gardes avec nos limites actuelles, nous ne pourrons pas gagner.'' Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

''On peut encore compter sur mes esprits, mais si je me fais capturer avant de pouvoir les appeler, on ne pourra rien faire.'' Ajouta Lucy d'un air un peu moins sérieux à celui de Charuru.

''Et même si tu te fais capturer, tu ne dois surtout pas utiliser tes pouvoirs.'' Reprit la chatte sans se retourner.

''Aye aye, Charuru-san.'' Sourit-elle en tentant de la rassurer.

''Allons-y.'' ''Aye.'' Firent les deux chats, avant qu'une sorte de corde visqueuse n'attrape la blonde.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, se faisant ligoté par une autre corde identique, les deux cordes l'empêchant de bouger les bras.

''LUCY !'' Appelèrent les autres, la nommée semblant forcer pour se libérer.

''Qu'est-ce que… C'est que…'' Fit-elle, forçant avec difficulté la corde à se briser.

''KYAAAAH !'' Cria Wendy, se faisant elle aussi capturer par une corde identique à celle qui ligotait la mage des clés.

''BLARGH !'' Fit Natsu, une corde entourant sa bouche et ses bras et l'empêchant ainsi de se libérer.

''Je ne peux pas bouger…'' Fit la mage démoniaque, la corde résistant à la pression qu'elle mettait tandis que les soldats de l'armée royale encerclèrent les mages. ''Pourquoi y en a-t-il autant à un endroit pareil ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec choc.

''Pourquoi avons-nous été découverts ?'' Demanda Happy en regardant autour de lui, la chatte blanche se mettant à trembler fortement.

''Voici donc les mages d'Earthland. Ils ressemblent exactement à leurs homologues. Natsu Dragion et Lucy Ashley. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas pareils qu'eux ?'' Demanda Erza en s'approchant des mages d'Earthland, un air las au visage.

''E… Erza…'' Appela Lucy d'un air choqué mélangé à un peu de soulagement, ses joues rosissant un peu.

''BLARGH !'' Fit Natsu d'un air plutôt effrayé, son regard indiquant qu'il voulait dire « MERDE ! » tandis que la rousse les observa quelques secondes.

''Emmenez-les.'' Ordonna-t-elle d'un air sérieux et strict.

''YES SIR !'' S'écrièrent les soldats, tirant les mages prisonniers vers eux.

''BLARGH !'' ''E-ERZA ! POURQUOI ?! ÉCOUTE-NOUS !'' ''CHARURU !'' Firent les trois mages de panique.

''WENDYYYY !'' S'écria Charuru de panique en accourant vers la nommée, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête en voyant Erza se mettre devant son chemin et regardant les deux chats avec sérieux.

''Des exceeds…'' Fit-elle.

''Quoi ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux chats, tandis que les soldats posèrent tous un genou au sol, mirent leur bras gauche sur l'autre jambe et baissèrent la tête solennellement, baissant aussi leurs armes au sol, sous le regard surpris des mages en provenance d'Earthland.

''Bienvenu, Exceed.'' Firent les soldats en chœur et avec solennité, sous le regard surpris et choqué des personnes de l'autre monde.

''Des Exceeds… ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque d'une voix choquée, écarquillant les yeux et tremblant fortement.

''Happy, Charuru, qui êtes-vous exactement… ?'' Demanda Wendy, extrêmement choqué elle aussi et ses pupilles se contractant fortement.

''Félicitation pour l'escorte des intrus.'' Fit Erza avec solennité, la chatte blanche tremblant fortement et écarquillant les yeux en entendant cela.

« Charuru… ? » Appela Happy d'un air interdit, semblant terrorisé par ce qu'il voyait et par la révélation d'Erza d'Edolas.

* * *

Et voilà, lecture terminée.

Je compte bientôt reprendre le rythme de publication des un chapitres tous les dimanches, donc le prochain sera dimanche prochain.

Sinon, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre de reprise? Des critiques à faire? Je suis tout ouïe.

Sur ce, à la prochaine =).


	39. Edolas, partie IV

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comme promit, j'ai supprimé la note d'auteur, et voici donc la partie IV de l'arc, avec du retard.

Je suis encore une fois désolé du retard que j'ai pris. Mais je vais essayer de le rattraper le plus possible.

Sinon, bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Edolas, partie IV :**

''À L'INTÉRIEUR !'' S'écria un Hughes en envoyant les deux dragons slayers dans une cellule piteuse, les envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pied avant de refermer la porte, qui avait un judas muni de grille pour observer les prisonniers.

''ESPÈCE DE… OÙ SONT LES AUTRES ?!'' S'écria Natsu en accourant vers la porte, tenant les barreaux de la fenêtre et dévisageant le chef d'armée du regard.

''Les autres ?'' Demanda le commandant de l'armée d'un air interrogateur, deux soldats qui l'accompagnaient se regardant entre eux d'un même air perdu, alors que le commandant observa le mage de feu sans bouger un sourcil.

''IL PARLE DE CHARURU, HAPPY ET LUCY !'' S'écria la jeune fille de colère, s'appuyant sur sa main pour mieux observer le soldat.

''Lucy… Ah, cette fille… Désolé de vous dire ça, mais nous n'avons aucune utilité d'elle. Elle sera peut-être exécutée.'' Expliqua-t-il, se remémorant avoir vu la nommée enfermée dans une cellule avec un panneau de bois accroché à ses mains et sa tête, telle une condamnée à mort, le panneau étant relié aux murs et au plafond par des chaînes. À ses mots, le mage de feu eut un visage reflétant sa colère noire et mit beaucoup de forces sur les grilles du judas de la porte, qui semblait se bosseler un petit peu.

''ESSAYER DE TOUCHER NE SERAIT-CE QU'À UN CHEVEU DE LUCY ET JE VOUS RÉDUIS EN POUSSIÈRE !'' S'écria-t-il de colère, forçant tellement sa tête sur les barreaux que du sang couler de son front.

''Eh bien ! Tu as l'air si effrayant… Est-ce que tous les mages d'Earthland sont si violents ?'' Demanda Hughes d'un air confiant et un peu moqueur, les soldats qui se trouvaient derrière lui rigolant en observant le dragon slayer de feu.

''Pourquoi seulement Lucy-san ?! Et où sont Happy et Charuru ?!'' S'écria la jeune dragon slayer, ayant gardé sa position et regardant les soldats d'un oeil hostile.

''Vous parlez des exceeds ?'' Demanda le commandant des armées.

''CE N'EST PAS LE NOM D'HAPPY !'' S'écria le rose de colère, dévisageant encore plus le soldat du regard qui accentua un large sourire.

''Étant donné que les exceeds ont accompli leur mission, ils sont rentrés dans leur pays. Peut-être qu'ils ont reçus une récompense et mangent de l'excellente nourriture au moment même où nous parlons.'' Expliqua le commandant en souriant de façon confiant et victorieux, ne se souciant guère du visage emplit de colère noire de son interlocuteur ou même des paroles de ce dernier.

''Leur mission ?'' Demanda Wendy d'un air interrogateur et perdu.

''_Le fait que je revienne à Edolas signifie que j'abandonne ma « mission »…'' _Se rappela-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux en comprenant ce que l'homme en dehors de la cellule ainsi que les mots de son amie semblaient impliquer.

''C'est impossible ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'étais leur mission, mais Charuru a dit qu'elle l'abandonnait !'' S'écria-t-elle d'indignation, son visage montrant cependant beaucoup de contrôle et à quel point elle voulait contredire le commandant.

''Nope. Ils l'ont réussi.'' Contredit-il d'un sourire victorieux et moqueur, le visage du rose se noircissant encore plus alors qu'il se mit à trembler de colère, tandis que le visage de la jeune fille s'emplit de question et perdit son assurance.

''Quelle était leur mission ?'' Demanda-t-elle, tandis que le commandant soupira en baissant la tête.

''Vous n'avez toujours pas compris n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air dépité en levant les bras au niveau de ses coudes tout en tendant les paumes de ses mains vers le ciel.

* * *

**Un peu plus tôt.**

Il existe, à Edolas, une île habitée flottant dans le ciel. Cette île est de taille moyenne, mais flotte assez haut pour se trouver au-dessus des nuages. Plusieurs îles désertes entourent d'ailleurs celle qui est habitée, auquel les maisons semblent avoir couvert la totalité du terrain.

Et dans une chambre de cette île, se trouvaient Charuru et Happy, couchés tous les deux sur un lit semblant être très confortable, étant aussi assez grand pour contenir un jeune enfant humain. Cependant, il y avait dans cette chambre des meubles de tailles assez grandes pour un chat, et étaient tous digne d'un prince.

''Huh ?'' Se demanda Happy en levant un œil, avant de se relever pour s'asseoir. ''Où suis-je ?'' Demanda-t-il en regardant aux alentours, un air un peu perdu au visage. ''Charuru, réveille-toi.'' Fit-il en secouant gentiment l'autre chatte.

''Le matou… ?'' Demanda-t-elle en le regardant, se frottant les yeux pour mieux se réveiller. ''Que nous est-il arrivé ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant à son tour autour d'elle, un air perdu et légèrement dépressif au visage.

''Nous avons été endormi, et… Je me demande où nous sommes…'' Se demanda-t-il, observant plus attentivement la chambre avant de se retourner vers sa compagnonne de chambre, ne l'ayant pas entendu lui répondre et la voyant regarder le lit d'un air affligé et abattu. ''Charuru ?''

''Mes « informations » étaient un piège…'' Déclara-t-elle, se souvenant de la façon dont elle avait récupéré ses informations et crée sa carte.

''IMPOSSIBLE ! C'EST JUSTE UNE COÏNCIDENCE SI NOUS AVONS ÉTÉ CAPTURÉS ! CE N'EST PAS DE TA FAUTE CHARURU !'' S'écria le chat bleu en tentant da la rassurer, un air sûr de ses dires et confident au visage alors que la blanche resta plutôt pessimiste.

''Je lui avais promis… J'ai promis à Wendy que je la protégerai…'' Fit-elle, serrant les pattes et tremblant fortement, semblant sur le point de pleurer avant que la porte de leur chambre ne s'ouvre, les faisant se retourner aussitôt et les calmant dans le même temps.

''Êtes-vous ceux qui ont réussi leur mission sur Earthland ? Ouais… Quelle odeur plaisante.'' Fit un chat orange en prenant une pose, croisant ses bras devant lui et pointant le pouce, l'index et le majeur vers l'avant.

Le visage de ce chat ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui d'Ichiya, ayant les mêmes traits de visage que ce dernier mais possédant cependant un museau, une moustache, des oreilles et une bouche de chat. Il semble même posséder une sorte de moustache et de barbe humaine rasées. Il possède d'ailleurs des cheveux d'un orange plus foncé coiffé de la même manière qu'Ichiya sur Earthland, et comme son double de l'autre monde, semble légèrement scintillé de paillette tout en prenant différentes poses.

Cependant, celui-ci porte un chapeau rouge avec un symbole de chat dessus, ainsi qu'un manteau bleu digne d'une armée royal avec une ceinture marron. Il porte également un tablier à deux panneaux vert foncé avec un symbole en forme de patte de chat dessus, ainsi qu'un pantalon et des bottes brunes. Il possède aussi, attachée à sa ceinture, une épée avec une garde protectrice et ayant sur le pommeau le même symbole que celui du tablier, enfermée dans un fourreau sur son côté gauche.

''ICHIYA ?!'' S'écria Happy de choc, reculant un peu et transpirant à grosse gouttes, alors que Charuru regarda le nouvel arrivant d'un air surpris bien qu'elle transpiré légèrement. ''Enfin plutôt… Qui es-tu ?'' Demanda-t-il en reprenant son calme.

''De quoi parlez-vous ? Nous sommes des Exceeds nous aussi.'' Répondit le sosie version chat d'Ichiya d'un air interrogateur, prenant une pose plus normale et décontractée.

''Nichiya-san, c'est la première fois qu'ils viennent à Edolas. Il s'agit sans doute de la première fois qu'ils voient un Exceed.'' Expliqua un autre chat en arrivant derrière l'orangé, ayant sa patte gauche dans son dos et secouant de haut en bas très rapidement son bras droit tout en pliant le coude.

''Oh ! Je comprends ! Je suis le chef de la Garde Impérial d'Extalia : Nichiya.'' Se présenta le chat orangé en reprenant la même pause qu'il avait pris en entrant dans la pièce.

''Et je suis Nadi. Bravo pour votre réussite.'' Félicita le second chat, qui est le ministre d'État d'Extalia.

Nadi est un chat noir ayant une grande et grosse tête rectangulaire, ayant une partie de la fourrure de sa tête formant un ovale blanc se rejoignant au milieu de son museau. Il possède une queue mince et rectangulaire, et a aussi des yeux parfaitement ronds et des petits sourcils rectangulaires blancs assez espacé de ses yeux. Il dispose également d'oreilles roses et de deux moustaches de chaque côté de son visage, et continue étrangement de secoué son bras droit.

Nadi porte une veste noire avec trois boutons dorés formant une ligne horizontale au milieu, surmontant une chemise pâle avec un col roulé. Il porte aussi un pantalon de couleur jaune foncé et de petites bottes brunes.

''Réussite ?'' Demanda le chat bleu d'un air interrogateur et perdu, l'autre chatte baissant la tête et regardant les draps du lit d'un air complètement attristé.

''Je sais que c'est soudain, mais la reine vous attend. Venez donc.'' Invita Nichiya en leur tournant le dos, mais en continuant de les regarder avec un assez large sourire emplit de compliment.

''VOUS AVEZ DIT LA REINE ?!'' S'écria Happy d'un air choqué, alors que ceux qui venaient d'entrer les invitèrent à les suivre. ''Charuru… Laisse-moi faire. Pour le moment, nous devrions voir où tout cela nous mène.'' Fit le chat bleu en regardant la nommée, qui ne lui répondit pas et garda sa position et son air abattu. ''Je te protégerais !'' Déclara-t-il avec détermination, avant qu'ils ne suivent Nichiya et Nadi dans les rues d'Extalia.

La ville était remplit de chats, ou exceeds, ayant tous divers apparence, âge et habits.

C'était une réelle société humaine, mais auquel les citoyens étaient tous des exceeds. Certains enfants joués dans les rues, et les plus vieux discutaient entre eux ou se racontaient des ragots, comme la rencontre d'une énorme chenille pour un exceed auquel personne ne croyait en raison de la taille. Les plus vieux enseignés aux jeunes enfants, leur apprenant que mêmes les plus grands dirigeant humains étaient sous les ordres des exceeds. Et enfin, beaucoup se retournaient en voyant Happy et Charuru, semblant les acclamaient en héros.

D'ailleurs, Happy semblait étonné de son entourage, et Charuru continuait de regarder le sol d'un air abattu. Aucun des deux ne prêtaient attention aux compliments des autres chats, qui les nommés de « héros » et, dans le cas de Charuru, de « véritable beauté ».

''C'est un pays remplit de chat…'' Comprit Happy d'un air surpris tout en regardant ses alentours.

''Nous sommes des exceeds, pas des chats. Nous, Exceed, nous nous tenons au-dessus des humains, et nous les guidons.'' Expliqua Nadi en se retournant vers le chat bleu, ayant gardé la même position que dans la chambre des deux compagnons de dragon slayer, continuant aussi sa route ainsi que de secouer son bras.

''Des Exceeds…'' Répéta doucement le chat bleu en regardant aux alentours.

''Et ceci est le royaume des exceeds, Extalia.'' Rajouta le chat orangé sans détourner son regard, tandis qu'ils rentrèrent dans le château.

''Les humains sont incroyablement stupides, et une espèce inférieur. C'est pour cela que nous devons les guider proprement.'' Rajouta le chat noir, ne détournant pas son regard lui aussi et continuant de guider les deux invités récemment arrivés.

''Et leur odeur est immonde.'' Commenta Nichiya en se retournant vers eux tout en continuant sa route, un visage dégouté pour appuyer ses dires.

''Notre reine reste ici et guide les humains.'' Expliqua aussi Nadi, montant des escaliers avec les autres et se dirigeant vers un autre couloir.

''La reine à une odeur très agréable.'' Commenta l'exceed orangé en se retournant une nouvelle fois, un visage emplit de joie et rougissant un peu.

''Étant donné qu'ils seraient gênant si le nombre d'humains venaient à augmenter, la reine décide qui n'est pas utile. Et nous les tuons.'' Expliqua l'exceed noir, se retournant vers les deux chats pour sa dernière phrase et arborant un visage presque psychopathe, à l'effroi du chat bleu.

''Pourquoi… Pourquoi faire ça serait nécessaire ?'' Demanda Happy, le chat noir s'étant retourné et regardant devant lui tandis qu'ils gravirent les dernières marches.

''« Afin de protéger la magie qui est sur le point de disparaître. », est ce que la reine a dit. Notre reine ne guide pas seulement les humains de ce monde, mais aussi ceux d'Earthland.'' Leur expliqua une nouvelle fois le grand exceed.

''Elle décide de qui vit et meurt ?'' Demanda le compagnon du mage de feu avec interrogation.

''Notre reine a le droit. Car il s'agit d'une déesse.'' Ajouta le double d'Ichiya avec sérieux, bien qu'un petit sourire confiant fût visible sur son visage.

''Une déesse !?'' S'écria Happy de surprise.

''Quelle était notre mission ?'' Demanda Charuru, relevant la tête mais s'arrêtant de suivre les deux exceeds qui les guider, surprenant un peu Happy et Nadi. ''Depuis que je suis née, j'avais une mission. Tuer Wendy, la dragon slayer, qui a été choisie par la reine.'' Expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

''Quoi… ?'' Demanda son compagnon, un air interdit et horrifié au visage. ''QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE CHARURU ?!''

''Tais-toi pour le moment.'' Ordonna-t-elle en tendant la patte vers lui pour lui signifier de se taire, sans pour autant relevé la tête.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE PAR « TUER WENDY » ?!'' S'écria-t-il, son visage s'horrifiant de plus en plus avant de sursauter en semblant comprendre quelque chose, tenant sa tête et tremblant fortement. ''Attends… Alors ma mission… Non… Ne me dis pas…'' Fit-il, un visage de plus en plus horrifié.

''Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux que tu ne le saches pas…'' Commenta-t-elle en le regarda d'un air attristé.

''Natsu… MA MISSION ÉTAIT DE TUÉ NATSU ?!'' S'écria-t-il de choc, sur le bord des larmes.

''CALME-TOI LE MATOU ! NOUS N'AVONS JAMAIS ACCOMPLI NOTRE MISSION, ET NOUS NE L'ACCOMPLIRONS JAMAIS ! CEPENDANT, POURQUOI DÎTES-VOUS QUE NOTRE MISSION EST ACCOMPLIE ?!'' S'écria-t-elle en regardant ses deux guides, qui les regardèrent d'un air choqué et surpris.

''Amnésie ?'' Demanda Nichiya en regardant Nadi, prenant aussi la pose avec laquelle il s'était présenté.

''Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, étant donné que la « réécriture de mémoire » à des effets inconnus.'' Répondit-il en regardant son collègue, continuant de secoué son bras.

''RÉPONDEZ-MOI !'' S'écria Charuru d'impatience.

''Je vais vous expliquer. Afin de pouvoir guider les humains pour la reine, il y a six ans, nous avons envoyé cent exceeds à Earthland. Une fois éclot de vos œufs, il vous était donné les informations nécessaire pour pouvoir trouver et tuer les dragons slayers. Cependant, la situation changea. L'« Anima » que créèrent les humains à commencer à montrer d'autres possibilités. À la place de tuer les humains d'Earthland, on a décidé de récupérer leurs magies. Les dragons slayers sont apparemment extrêmement forts en termes de magie. C'est pourquoi nous avons rapidement changé la mission en « ramener les dragons slayers ici ».'' Expliqua-t-il, sous le regard de plus en interdit et horrifié de Charuru et Happy au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses explication.

* * *

Impossible…

Ce n'est pas possible… Happy et Charuru, qu'ils connaissent depuis leur naissance, ne les aurais pas trahi de cette façon…

Pourtant, ils sont bien enfermés en prison, à la merci du roi, après avoir suivi Charuru et s'être fait capturés…

Non…

''Ce que nous voulions vraiment c'était vous les gars. Votre puissance magique digne d'un dragon. Kaha !'' Rit Hughes, un sourire mauvais et victorieux au visage.

* * *

Les deux chats étaient sur le bord des larmes. Ils étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient permis… Ils avaient réussis leurs missions, et trahis les êtres qu'ils tenaient le plus au monde… Ils ont livrés les dragons slayers, qu'ils s'étaient pourtant promis de protéger…

C'en était trop pour Charuru, qui s'écroula sur ses genoux, regardant le sol et pleurant. Quant à Happy, le choc et l'horreur faisaient trembler chaque millimètre de son corps, à tel point que ses jambes semblaient refuser de s'effondrer.

''Comme je le pensais, la tentative de réécriture des ordres à longue distance n'a pas marché correctement.'' Commenta Nadi, secouant l'autre bras et pointant son front avec celui qu'il secoué précédemment.

''Mais nous avons le résultat escompté. Vous avez bien amené les dragons slayer ici après tout. Nous allons laisser la conversion de la magie aux humains, étant donné qu'ils sont meilleurs à cela.'' Rajouta Nichiya en souriant d'un air félicitant.

''Vous… Vous avez tort… Nous sommes venus ici… À Edolas… De notre propre chef…'' Fit Charuru, ne daignant pas essuyer ses larmes et commençant à trembler dans sa position.

''Nope. Vous effectuiez simplement votre mission.'' Déclara Nadi en secouant de nouveau son bras droit, tout en levant l'index droit pour contredire les paroles de la chatte blanche.

''Afin de sauver tout le monde… Je les ai conduit dans ce sous-terrain…'' Reprit-elle, sans changer de position.

''Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? C'était moi qui vous guidais.'' Répondit l'exceed noir.

''Je… Je voulais protéger Wendy… Car je l'aimais tellement…'' Fit l'exceed blanche, semblant sur le point de craquer.

''Nan, c'était juste une forme d'auto-illusion en changeant la mission de « Tuer » à « Amener ». En d'autres mots, c'était juste causé par le changement à « Ne pas tuer ».'' Répondit le grand exceed, arborant une nouvelle fois un visage assez sombre et très malsain.

''CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE !'' S'écria la chatte, tenant sa tête et criant sa tristesse, alors que l'exceed bleu commença lui aussi à pleurer.

''Toutes vos actions étaient selon les ordres.'' Reprit Nichiya d'un visage sombre et sérieux, alors qu'Happy trembla en fermant ses pattes telles des poings, semblant regardait le sol avec rage.

''NOUS NE SOMMES PAS MARIONNETTES !'' S'écria le chat bleu de rage et de colère en se mettant devant la chatte blanche pour la protéger, défigurant les deux guides qui le regardèrent d'un air choqué.

''Ma… Matou…'' Appela Charuru avec difficultés, relevant la tête vers le nommé.

''NOUS SOMMES DES MAGES DE FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois de colère, le noir et l'orange le regardant d'un air de plus en plus interdit.

''Happy…'' Appela-t-elle difficilement en le regardant, ses larmes ne cessant pas de couler.

''PARTONS D'ICI !'' S'écria-t-il en attrapant le poigné de la chatte blanche, courant dans la direction opposée à Nichiya et Nadi alors que la blanche se laissa totalement faire.

''ATTENDEZ !'' ''OYOYOYOYOYOYOY !'' S'écrièrent l'orange et le noir, trop choqués pour pouvoir faire autre chose que crier.

''NOUS ALLONS LES SAUVER NOUS-MÊME !'' S'écria Happy avec rage, Charuru le regardant d'un air perdu et essayant de courir un peu pour ne plus se faire traîner.

''C… C'est…'' Trembla le double d'Ichiya, extrêmement choqué.

''Une rébellion… Ces exceeds ont été empoisonnés par l'impureté d'Earthland, et sont devenus rebelles…'' Ajouta Nadi, semblant encore plus choqué que son collègue.

''OOOOOOOOHHH ! MEEEEEENNN ! DEUX REBELLES S'ÉCHAPPENT ! GARDES IMPÉRIALES, ARRÊTEZ-LES !'' S'écria l'orange tout en pleurant, prenant une pose dramatique tandis qu'une armée de soldats portant une tenue moins imposante que celle de Nichiya couru dans les couloirs du château, une épée identique à celui de Nichiya en main.

''WAAAAAAAAAHH !'' S'écria Happy, lui et Charuru sautant pour éviter les coups d'épée des soldats tandis qu'ils foncèrent dans les rues de la ville. ''DÉGAGEZ LE PASSAGE !'' S'écria-t-il en direction des habitants, qui l'écoutèrent mais les regardèrent d'un air interrogateur.

''Quoi ?'' ''C'est type, ce ne sont pas…'' Firent les habitants en les regardant, le chat bleu et la blanche les dépassant sans se soucier d'eux.

''ATTENDEZ ! MEEEEEN !'' S'écria Nichiya à la tête des soldats, épées à leurs mains, poursuivant les deux fugitifs qui arrivèrent à un croisement.

''Cachons-nous là !'' S'écria Happy en voyant un tas de foin dans un chariot dans le coin de la rue avant de sauter dedans, chariot qui était retenu par une grosse planche en bois car étant placé sur une longue pente.

''RATTRAPEZ-LES !'' S'écria l'homologue d'Ichiya en courant dans la rue où avais tourné Happy et Charuru pour ce se cachait dans le chariot, les soldats dépassant le dit véhicule alors que l'exceed bleu les surveilla s'éloigner. Cependant les soldats, dans leur course, avait aussi déplacé la planche qui retenait le chariot, qui commença à descendre la pente à très grande vitesse, à la surprise de ceux qui s'y étaient cachés.

''AAAAAAAAAAAHH !'' ''UWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !'' S'écrièrent les deux chats, le chariot allant tellement vite qu'ils devaient s'y accrocher. Mais Charuru, qui se tenait à l'arrière, ne put tenir prise longtemps, s'envolant du chariot.

''CHARURU !'' ''HAPPY !'' Appelèrent-ils, la blanche tendant le bras vers le chat bleu pour obtenir de l'aide ou tenter de rattraper le chariot, alors qu'Happy fonça et attrapa le poigné de la chatte blanche, avant de la ramener à son point d'accroche.

''Accroche-toi bien !'' Fit-il en la regardant d'un air sérieux et déterminé.

''Ouais…'' Répondit-elle simplement, baissant la tête et ne semblant pas aussi déterminée que son compagnon tandis que leur véhicule finit sa course sur un champ, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'une sorte de falaise surélevé envers le champ. Les deux exceeds étaient d'ailleurs tombés quelques centimètres non loin du chariot, sonnés et restants à terre à cause de la chute. La blanche fut la première à se réveiller, ouvrant les yeux avec difficulté et remarquant quelque chose qui la surprenait.

''Happy ! Regarde !'' S'écria-t-elle de surprise, le petit chat bleu l'écoutant et relevant la tête dans la direction où elle regardait, avant qu'ils ne s'avancent dans la direction d'un air choqué.

''LE LACRIMA FLOTTE !'' S'écria-t-il de surprise, voyant à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres une île flottante avec un énorme lacrima.

''Celui-ci est plus gros que celui qu'on a vu dans la capitale…'' Commenta Charuru en regardant elle aussi le cristal, un air sérieux mais attristé au visage.

''C'EST TOUT LE MONDE DE FAIRY TAIL ! ILS ÉTAIENT GARDÉS À UNE TELLE PLACE !'' S'écria le chat bleu en regardant la chatte blanche, s'avançant un peu avant de remarquer le vide à quelques pas de lui. ''C'EST ÎLE FLOTTE ?!'' S'écria-t-il de surprise en regardant en bas, sa compagnonne le rejoignant et regardant le même endroit.

''Le royaume est extrêmement loin en dessous de nous…'' Commenta-t-elle, remarquant le château qui ressemblait à un gros point noir entouré de petits reliefs, ces reliefs formant un cercle autour du château. ''Alors… On se trouve au-dessus de la capitale, et ce lacrima aussi.'' Comprit-elle, ne détournant pas son regard de la capitale.

''Comment fait-on pour descendre ?'' Demanda-t-il, faisant la même chose que l'autre exceed.

''Étant donné que nous ne pouvons pas utiliser notre « Era » maintenant…'' Commença-t-elle, semblant réfléchir à un moyen de transport.

''Vous, que faîtes-vous dans mon champ ?'' S'écria quelqu'un en arrivant derrière les deux fugitifs, une houe en mains.

''OH MERDE !'' Jura Happy en se retournant, un air déterminé mais contraint au visage, alors que la blanche se retourna d'un air las et plutôt triste.

''Aha… Les « rebelles » que les soldats recherchent doivent sûrement être vous…'' Comprit un exceed a la fourrure blanche en regardant les deux « rebelles » d'un air énervé et plutôt mauvais.

Cet exceed possède, curieusement, une barbe noire typiquement humaine qui entourait sa bouche, ainsi qu'un mono-sourcil noir incurvé vers le menton, ne dépassant que très peu les yeux au milieu et laissant un espace assez large aux extrémités. Il menaçait les deux rebelles d'une houe, les toisant du regard.

Il porte un gilet bleu ouvert avec un t-shirt vert claire, qui semble avoir été recousu plusieurs fois au niveau des manches. Il arbore également un chapeau de fermier, un pantalon d'un vert plus foncé que son t-shirt et une paire de chaussures marron.

Charuru était totalement abattue. Elle regardait le sol d'un air triste et semblait vouloir abandonnée. Happy, quant à lui, semblait près à en découdre, se mettant en position de combat pour vaincre l'exceed qui les menaçait avec son outil de fermier.

''KAAAAAAAH !'' S'écria-t-il en agitant sa houe dans tous les sens, à la surprise des deux chats et un certain blasement de la part de Charuru. ''DÉGAGEZ ! DÉGAGEZ !'' S'écria-t-il en se mettant à leur courir après, commençant à se rapprocher du chariot.

''AYE ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !'' S'écria Happy en courant pour sauver sa vie, totalement effrayé par le chat blanc.

''Le chariot à rouler jusqu'ici.'' ''TROUVEZ-LES !'' ''YES SIR !'' Firent des soldats à plusieurs mètres au loin, s'étant regroupés autour du véhicule de fortune des deux fuyards.

''Ils sont déjà là…'' Commenta le chat bleu en les observant avec tension, se cachant pour ne pas être remarqué.

''KAAAAH !'' ''UGYAAAH !'' S'écrièrent l'exceed blanc et le bleu, le premier de colère et le second de surprise et de peur.

''DÉGAGEZ DE MON TERRAIN !'' S'écria-t-il en les menaçant de son poing.

''Aye ! On va partir maintenant !'' Fit le compagnon du fils d'Igneel, totalement effrayé bien qu'il se mettait devant Charuru pour la protéger.

''ET ALLEZ VOUS CACHER CHEZ MOI !'' S'écria-t-il d'un ton toujours aussi menaçant, en contradiction avec sa phrase.

''Quoi ?'' Demandèrent-ils de surprise, avant de suivre l'ordre du chat blanc et de se cacher dans une petite maisonnette non loin de là où ils se trouvaient, s'asseyant à une table et attendant le repas. Charuru semblait déprimé, alors qu'Happy semblait émerveillé de ce qu'il l'entourait.

''Eh bien, cela semble troublant.'' Commenta une exceed bleue en amenant un gros plat de poisson, les deux compagnons des enfants de dragons ayant expliqué leur situation à leurs hôtes.

Cette exceed possède une fourrure du même bleue que celui d'Happy, lui ressemblant d'ailleurs beaucoup et ayant la même queue bleue au bout blanc.

Cependant, cette exceed possède des pommettes de couleur blanche, et porte une robe blanche avec un tablier jaune et un foulard vert foncé au dessus de sa tête. Elle affichait un visage rayonnant de sourire, et déposa une assiette de poisson juste devant le chat bleu.

''Monsieur, madame, merci beaucoup de nous cacher ici, et…''

''KAAAAHH ! MANGE, MANGE !'' S'écria le chat blanc avec colère tout en tapant la table du poing, la chatte bleue se retournant à son fourneau en souriant.

''AYE !'' S'écria le compagnon du mage de feu, un air effrayé au visage.

''Arigatô…'' Fit simplement Charuru, semblant rester dans ses sentiments négatifs.

''Notre maison n'accepte pas les idées du royaume. Nous avons donc été bannis il y a longtemps, et vivons ici.'' Expliqua l'exceed bleue en souriant à ses deux invités, apportant un plateau avec une boisson et des verres.

''KAAAAAH ! NE LEUR DIS PAS DES CHOSES QU'ILS N'ONT PAS BESOIN DE SAVOIR !'' S'écria le blanc en regardant la bleue, tapant une nouvelle fois la table du poing.

''Aye, aye.'' Sourit-elle tranquillement, ne semblant pas se soucier de la colère de son mari.

''Je vois… C'est pour ça que vous nous avait accueillis chez nous…'' Comprit Happy, regardant les deux hôtes en souriant.

''Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça…'' Déclara simplement l'hôte blanc, détournant le regard d'un air agacé et croisant ses bras. ''APRÈS AVOIR MANGÉ, TU PRENDRAS UN BAIN ! KAAAAH !'' S'écria-t-il de colère en pointant son invité bleu, qui était déjà en train de manger un poisson.

''A… Aye…'' Fit-il, un air effrayé au visage mais finissant d'avaler sa nourriture.

''KAAAAHH ! PORTE ÇA ! KAAAAAH ! DORS ICI ! KAAAAAH !'' S'écria-t-il, le chat bleu ne sachant plus où donné de la tête alors que Charuru resta inactive et plongé dans sa tristesse.

Le lendemain matin, les deux invités se détendaient dans le jardin de la maison, ces derniers ayant changé d'habit dans le temps. En effet, le chat bleu portait une tenue de fermier typiquement pour un enfant, ayant une chemise blanche boutonné et un pantalon noir. La blanche, quant à elle, portait une tenue plus formelle, ayant une chemise à bouton blanc sans manche accompagné d'une robe rouge et d'une cravate.

''Vous vous appelez donc Happy et Charuru, huh ? Quels jolis noms.'' Commenta la chatte bleue en les rejoignant, un large sourire au visage. ''Vous êtes nés à Earthland, non ? Qui vous a donné vos noms ?''

''Natsu, mon ami !'' Répondit Happy en souriant et en se relevant, regardant la bleue en levant le bras gauche en l'air.

''Moi aussi, une amie…'' Répondit Charuru, semblant encore plus plongée dans la tristesse en répondant à cette question.

''Ces amis sont retenus à la capitale, alors nous devons partir les sauver !'' Déclara le chat bleu de façon déterminé tout en levant son bras.

''Vous allez sauvez des humains ?'' Demanda l'exceed bleue en souriant.

''Je sais qu'à Extalia, ces actions ne sont jamais entendu…'' Commenta Charuru d'un air plutôt déprimé en regardant le jardin.

''Ce n'est pas vrai, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose à faire. Que vos amis soit un humain ou un exceed importe peu. Car même si nous sommes différents, nos sentiments envers les autres restent les mêmes.'' Expliqua l'hôtesse en s'accroupissant derrière la blanche, gardant cependant son sourire.

''Sentiments ?'' Demanda la compagnonne de Wendy en regardant son interlocutrice d'un air interrogateur.

''Aye… Nos sentiments d'amitiés sont tous les mêmes.'' Répondit-elle en penchant la tête vers la droite, arborant un plus grand sourire alors que la chatte blanche se retourna vers le sol, un air un peu plus déprimé au visage.

''Mes sentiments… Je me sens comme s'ils avaient été manipulés par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Maintenant… Je ne suis pas même sûre que je suis celle qui dit ces mots…'' Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix sombre et déprimée.

''BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST TES MOTS ! BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST TES SENTIMENTS ! NOS SENTIMENTS DE SAUVER NOS AMIS SONT DÉFINITIVEMENT LES NÔTRES !'' S'écria le chat bleu en direction de la blanche, qui le regardait d'un œil moins déprimé mais plus perdu.

''Tu sembles perdu pour le moment, mais je suis sûre que ça ira mieux. Par ailleurs, il semble que tu ais un si merveilleux chevalier à tes côtés. Tu pourras bientôt trouver ton cœur… Non… Je suppose que tu l'as déjà trouvé.'' Rassura l'exceed bleue, sous le regard interrogateur mais intéressé de la petite blanche.

''C-chevalier…'' Se fit Happy en regardant ailleurs, rougissant fortement et tremblant tout en s'imaginant protéger Charuru en tenue princesse, lui ayant une épée et une armure dorée de chevalier.

''Tout ce qui reste à faire et de le reconnaître, et de croire en ces sentiments d'amitiés.'' Reprit-elle, la compagnonne de la jeune dragon slayer la regardant avec un peu d'interrogation avant de se mettre à sourire.

''Vous êtes différentes, madame.'' Complimenta la chatte blanche en regardant l'hôtesse.

''Ah bon ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air interrogateur, malgré son sourire plutôt amusé.

''Aye… Les exceeds pensent qu'ils sont des « anges » ou quelque chose du genre, et ils disent que les humains leurs sont inférieurs.'' Reprit l'amie de Wendy en souriant sincèrement, ayant perdu son air déprimé.

''Dans le passé, je pensais comme ça aussi… Mais mon enfant fut enlevé par la reine.'' Reprit l'hôtesse bleue d'une voix nostalgique, malgré son sourire bienfaisant. Ses dires surprenaient grandement ses deux invités, qui la regardèrent d'un air interpellé et interrogateur. ''Pour le plan d'assassinat des dragons slayers, cents œufs ont été collectés… Et, sans même voir le visage de mon fils, il a été envoyé à Earthland.'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant d'un air plus triste et nostalgique tout en regardant le ciel, sous le regard interrogateur et surpris des deux autres chats. ''Car on s'est opposés à ce plan, nous avons été exilés. C'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert que nous n'étions pas des dieux ou des anges, ou autres choses, mais juste des parents. Après ça, les humains, les exceeds et toutes ces choses nous importaient plus. Mon mari à peut-être un langage vulgaire, mais il a les mêmes idées que moi.'' Fit-elle en se relevant et en croisant les bras tout en souriant plus joyeusement, se retournant vers le chat blanc qui s'approchait d'eux.

''KAAAAH ! ARRÊTE DE PARLER DE CES CHOSES IDIOTES ! COMBIEN DE TEMPS ALLEZ-VOUS RESTER VOUS ?!'' S'écria-t-il en menaçant ses invités du poing.

''Toi…'' Fit la bleue en le regardant d'un air amusé.

''FAIRE UNE TÊTE SI DÉPRESSIVE ! SOI AU MOINS HEUREUX D'ÊTRE EN VIE ! KAAAAH ! ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE AUSSI CHOYÉ !'' S'écria-t-il en regardant le chat bleu tout en agitant son poing, le bleu reculant un peu de peur. ''Dépêchez-vous et partez !''

''Nous n'avons pas besoin de les renvoyer aussi soudainement…'' Contredit son épouse en le regardant d'un air moins joyeux, le regardant un petit peu plus sérieusement et n'ayant pas de sourire.

''Non… Il a raison. Nous devons faire vite et sauver tout le monde !'' Fit Happy dignement en tendant le bras vers les deux époux, un air déterminé au visage alors que Charuru le regarda d'un air sérieux et plus déterminée elle aussi.

''Si tu trembles de peur, tu ne pourras rien faire ! Les jeunes de nos jours… Ils ne savent même pas ça !'' Commenta le chat blanc en regardant ailleurs, un air agacé au visage et croisant les bras alors qu'Happy le regarda d'un air surpris, avant de sourire en se tenant fermement devant lui, un air encore plus déterminé au visage.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la maison.**

''Merci monsieur, madame !'' Saluèrent les deux compagnons de dragons slayers en se retournant vers les deux hôtes pour les saluer, avant de courir vers l'endroit où le chat blanc les avait trouvés.

''KAAAH ! NE REVENEZ JAMAIS ICI !'' S'écria-t-il en les menaçant de son poing, son visage se tordant de colère.

''Faîtes attention et prenez soin de vous !'' Salua son épouse en leur souriant, alors que les deux fugitifs continuèrent de courir.

''Charuru, as-tu compris ce que ces gens ont dit ?'' Demanda Happy, souriant avec détermination en courant auprès de la nommée.

''Ouais, j'ai compris.'' Fit-elle en souriant elle aussi et en courant auprès du bleu, bien qu'elle regardait le sol.

''Depuis que je suis arrivé à Edolas, j'étais rempli de tellement d'anxiété…'' Commença le petit exceed, un air sérieux au visage.

''Ouais, moi aussi.'' Ajouta la petite blanche, devenant aussi sérieuse que son compagnon.

''Mais plus maintenant… NOUS DEVONS ALLER DE L'AVANT ! NOUS DEVONS VOLER !'' S'écrièrent-ils en même temps, sautant du rebord et chutant vers la capitale d'Edolas.

« Nous sommes des exceeds. Les seules qui peuvent contenir de la magie dans ce monde. La raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvions pas utiliser la magie était du au fait que notre cœur été instable… Cependant, après avoir trouvé la forme de notre cœur, nos ailes nous permettent d'aller de l'avant. » Pensa Charuru, les ailes des deux compagnons des enfants de dragons apparaissant dans leur dos tandis qu'ils se regardèrent en souriant avec confiance et détermination.

''ALLONS-Y ! NOUS DEVONS SAUVER TOUT LE MONDE !'' ''AYE !'' S'écrièrent-ils en fonçant vers la capitale, faisant des boucles dans le ciel pour signifier à leurs deux hôtes qu'ils allaient bien.

''KAAAAH ! ALORS IL PEUT VOLER PROPREMENT !'' ''Il te ressemble énormément quand tu voles toi aussi…'' Commentèrent-ils en les regardant, s'intéressant fortement à la façon de voler du compagnon du rose.

''NE SOIT PAS STUPIDE MÂR ! CE N'EST PAS CETTE FAÇON DE VOLER ! UN SEUL REGARD ET JE L'AI VU DE SUITE !'' S'écria-t-il, sans pour autant détourner son regard de la vue d'Happy.

''Tu as raison, Lucky… Je me demande si c'est sa petite-amie…'' Fit la bleue en souriant tout en essuyant ses larmes avec ses pattes, tremblant beaucoup.

''Kaaah ! Il est cent ans trop jeune pour ramener une fille à la maison !'' Fit le blanc, pleurant et tremblant lui aussi mais ne daignant pas essuyer ses larmes, gardant ses bras croisés.

''Il a apparemment grandi pour devenir quelqu'un qui chérit ses amis.'' ''Kaaah ! Aye !'' Firent-ils en souriant d'un air fier, regardant le chat bleu voler avec fierté et bonheur.

* * *

**Salle de réunion, intérieur du château de la capitale.**

''Gushyushyushyushyu… C'est comme le disent les rapports. Les mages d'Earthland ont de la magie emmagasinés en eux.'' Expliqua Byro, un visage souriant de façon malsaine et malveillante.

''Hmmm, comme les exceeds, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Sugar Boy en regardant le vieil homme, étant assis à la gauche de ce dernier et arborant un large sourire satisfait au visage.

''Mais cette magie excelle de très loin celle des exceeds.'' Répondit le petit homme en regardant son interlocuteur, alors que le roi Faust, qui se trouvait à l'extrémité de la table à droite de Byro, semblait réfléchir aux informations données.

''Alors cette fille, Lucy, a aussi de la magie en elle.'' Comprit Coco en courant entre le siège de Sugar Boy et Hughes, regardant Byro qui était à la droite de Hughes.

''Probablement.'' Répondit le vieil homme en la regardant.

''Alors ce serait du gâchis de la tuer. On devrait aspirer toute sa magie tant qu'on le peut.'' Déclara Hughes en regardant le petit homme, un air sérieux au visage.

''Nous ne pouvons pas. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de la reine des exceeds, Shagot, de l'exécuter.'' Déclara le roi d'un air sérieux et sombre, sous le regard choqué des personnes présentes à la réunion.

''PAR ORDRE DE LA REINE ?!'' S'écria Coco de choc et d'effroi, blanchissant un peu en entendant la phrase du roi.

''Hmm… On ne peut désobéir aux exceeds…'' Commenta Sugar Boy, fermant les yeux et baissant la tête tout en souriant.

''BON SANG, QUEL GÂCHIS !'' S'écria Hughes en se tenant la tête, un air déçu au visage et fermant les yeux.

''De plus, avec nos capacités actuelles, nous ne pouvons extraire la magie d'un humain.'' Rajouta Byro en regardant le commandant qui était déçu.

''Alors qu'allons-nous faire des dragons slayers ?'' Demanda Panther Lily, étant assis en face des autres commandants.

''Eux ressemblent à des êtres humains, mais ils ne le sont pas aussi. Si mes expériences fonctionnent, nous pourrons avoir une quantité presque infinie de magie.'' Expliqua Byro en souriant d'un air mauvais et malsain.

''WOW ! INCROYABLE !'' S'écria Hughes de joie, souriant d'un large sourire.

''Oui, ça l'est !'' Ajouta Coco en souriant d'un sourire un peu moins grand, bien qu'elle semble assez enjouée.

''Très bien Byro, commence de suite. Mais juste au cas où, dépêchez-vous d'extraire la magie de la lacrima d'Earthland.'' Déclara le roi avec sérieux, ne semblant pas touché par les mots de Byro.

''YES SIR !'' S'écrièrent les commandants et le vieil homme en même temps, ces derniers, sauf Panther Lily qui se trouvait en face de Hughes, se levant de leur chaises.

''PENSER QUE NOUS AURONS BIENTÔT DE NOUVEAU DE LA MAGIE DANS CE MONDE !'' S'écria Hughes avec une extrême joie en regardant Sugar Boy.

''Hmm, tu sembles content.'' Commenta ce dernier en le regardant, se dirigeant vers la sortie avec ceux qui s'étaient levés.

''Que vas-tu faire en premier quand nous la récupérons, Sugar Boy ?'' Demanda l'autre commandant enjoué.

''Hmm, peut-être du surf magique ?'' Répondit-il avec interrogation.

''Je veux essayer aussi !'' S'écria Coco en sautant, courant autour du groupe qui quittait la salle.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lily ?'' Demanda Faust après que le groupe soit sorti, remarquant que le nommé rester silencieux et ne partait pas.

''Sir… C'est au sujet de l'augmentation de l'armée ces derniers jours…'' Commença le comandant, le roi lui donnant un regard froid et sévère tandis que Lily resta de marbre, avant de baisser la tête et de fermer les yeux. ''Laissez tomber… Veuillez me pardonner.'' S'excusa-t-il en sortant de la salle, sous le regard toujours aussi sévère du roi.

* * *

**Dans une cellule, prison du château.**

''Happy et Charuru font donc partis d'une race appelé les exceeds. Et dans cette univers, les exceeds sont proches des « anges ». Leur reine, Shagot, est une « déesse ». Les mots d'un dieu sont absolus, et elle doit contrôler les humains… Et si elle déclare la « mort », alors l'humain en question doit mourir…'' Se résuma Lucy en regardant ses pieds, étant assise sur un lit en bois maintenu par des chaînes accrochés au mur. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures, et avait des menottes aux poignées, mais elle serrait fortement les dents et affichait un visage emplit de colère. ''Cette loi est complètement stupide et cruelle…'' Commenta-t-elle d'un air sombre.

''Oh, tu as plutôt bien étudié notre univers, Lucy.'' Commenta Erza en arrivant devant la porte de la cellule, faisant se retourner cette dernière qui rougit un peu.

''E-ERZA-SAN ?!'' S'écria la blonde, la susnommée rentrant dans la cellule et s'approchant d'elle. ''Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant le sol, un air un peu triste au visage.

''Oui, tout le monde va bien.'' Répondit la rousse en la regardant d'un œil sévère et froid.

''Dieu merci.'' Fit la démone en soupirant, un air très soulagé au visage.

''Je suis surprise que tu puisses avoir un tel visage. Comprends-tu au moins ta position ?'' Demanda Knightwalker d'un air moins froid, restant cependant un peu sévère.

''Aye, je la comprends parfaitement…'' Déclara-t-elle, voyant son trousseau de clé sur la ceinture d'Erza Knightwalker. ''C'est juste que, quand je suis avec toi… Enfin, je veux dire, tu as le même visage et la même voix que l'Erza-san que je connais… Et ça me détend un peu…'' Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

''Tu veux parler de ma version d'Earthland ?'' Demanda Erza avec un air plutôt interrogateur mais sévère, alors que la blonde regarda ailleurs en rougissant fortement.

''Aye… Je suis amoureuse de toi…'' Répondit-elle, au choc de la commandante alors que la démone rougit plus fortement en secouant les mains devant elle tout en regardant son interlocutrice. ''Enfin je veux dire de celle de notre univers… Enfin, hum… Désolée…'' S'excusa-t-elle en regardant le sol avec un sourire gênée, la rousse la regardant d'un air plus sévère et mauvais sans que Lucy ne le remarque. ''Et puis, dans notre univers, tu fais partie de Fairy Tail.''

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois choquée, avec une soudaine rage au visage, bien que l'autre ne le remarque une nouvelle fois pas.

''Tu es très forte et vraiment cool, et tout le monde t'admirent, même si tu es plutôt effrayante quand tu es en colère. Mais je sais que dans notre monde, tu aimes les confiseries, et les vêtements mignons… Et tu as aussi beaucoup de qualités féminines…'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant le sol d'un air rêveur, sous le regard neutre de la rousse bien qu'elle semblait agacée. Cette dernière attrapa ensuite la mage stellaire par les cheveux et la tira en dehors de sa cellule, la traînant au sol dans tout un couloir ouvert vers la cour du château. ''OUCH ! ÇA FAIT MAL !'' S'écria-t-elle en tenant la main de la soldate, n'essayant pourtant pas de se débattre.

''Désolée, mais je ne suis pas l'Erza que tu connais. Ne parle plus.'' Déclara-t-elle en continuant sa route, affichant un visage neutre tout en tirant la constellationniste par les cheveux.

''Mais… J'ai l'impression qu'au fond, vous êtes les mêmes… Tu n'es pas du genre à aimer voir les gens souffrir… N'est-ce pas, Erza-san… ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec espoir, mais semblant aussi légèrement effrayée avant de se faire jeter à un muret. ''Réponds-moi s'il te plaît Erza-san… Tu n'aimes pas voir les gens souffrir ?'' Demanda-t-elle, perdant pourtant peu à peu espoir alors qu'elle sembla de plus en plus inquiète. La commandante attrapa soudainement sa lance et tint Lucy au bord du vide, le bout de sa lance tenant la chaîne des menottes que Lucy possédaient.

''La ferme. Tu vas mourir ici.'' Déclara-t-elle avec fermeté et sévérité, ayant pourtant un petit sourire se formant au visage.

''Tu n'oserais pas faire ça… Tuée une personne sans arme… Si ? Tu es plus gentille que ça… N'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle, son visage devenant soudainement plus inquiet bien que sa voix avait un lointain fond d'espoir.

''Huh ? Moi, gentille ? Celle que tu aimes est vraiment une joyeuse stupide. C'est vraiment dommage pour toi que j'aime voir mes victimes souffrir. Et comme le dit mon titre, « Fairy Hunter », j'ai tué plusieurs membres de Fairy Tail. Et je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois la suivante sur ma longue liste, Lucy.'' Répondit Erza avec un large sourire sadique et malveillant, son interlocutrice baissant la tête sans que la rousse puisse voir son visage.

''Dire ces choses cruelles avec le visage et la voix d'Erza-san…'' Commenta la blonde, sa voix étant empreinte d'un certain venin et d'une soudaine rage.

''Adieu, Lucy.'' Reprit la rousse d'une voix sadique et malveillante, accompagnant son sourire tout aussi mauvais alors qu'elle donna un rapide coup de lance pour jeter la mage des clés. Cependant, cette dernière cassa ses menottes d'un coup en écartant les bras et libéra ses ailes, fonçant de suite vers la rousse et l'attrapant à son écharpe et à la main tenant la lance tout en la plaquant au mur opposée à un mètre du sol, s'assurant de l'empêcher de bouger. La commandante, surprise de cette action si soudaine, ne put rien faire, alors qu'elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps de la démone se recouvrir d'écailles démoniaques blanches. ''QU'EST-CE QUE-'' S'écria-t-elle en se débattant, n'arrivant pas à se libérer de la poigne de la mage stellaire.

''Tu n'es pas Erza-san. Tu as son physique, mais tu n'es définitivement pas elle.'' Coupa-t-elle tout en faisant apparaître une dizaine de boules de feu de la taille d'un torse autour d'eux, regardant la rousse avec une rage intense alors que cette dernière écarquilla un peu les yeux.

''QUI ES-TU BON SANG ?!'' S'écria la rousse avec colère et haine, la blonde resserrant un peu plus sa prise.

''Une être démoniaque qui hait les gens cruelles et prenant plaisir à faire souffrir les gens, qui hais les gens comme toi !'' Déclara-t-elle avec rage, à la surprise de la soldate royale.

« Une démone ?! Ces sales fées d'Earthland ont accepté une démone ?! » S'étonna la rousse avec autant de rage que lui offrait la démone, essayant sans succès de se libérer de l'emprise de cette dernière.

''LUUUCYYYY !'' S'écrièrent les voix d'Happy et de Charuru, faisant se retourner la chef de l'armée et l'être démoniaque vers l'origine des voix.

''HAPPY-SAN ! CHARURU-SAN !'' S'écria la mage des esprits avec surprise en remarquant les deux chats voler dans leur direction, souriant et son visage s'illuminant en les voyant tandis que les sphères enflammées disparurent.

''Des exceeds ?!'' S'écria la rousse de surprise et de choc, écarquillant les yeux en les observant.

''TOUT VA BIEN MAINTENANT ! ON EST L-OUCH !'' S'écria Happy, fonçant dans un pilier à droite de la direction où se trouvait Erza. Cette dernière retomba au sol sur ses pieds, la mage des clés s'étant envolée vers Charuru. Ces deux dernières regardèrent d'ailleurs le chat d'un air blasé. ''Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé une telle vitesse…'' Commenta-t-il, s'envolant avec difficulté en direction des deux autres.

''Ah… Arigatô, Happy-san… ?'' Remercia Lucy avec interrogation, étant vraiment trop blasée pour savoir si elle devrait le remercier correctement.

''Je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser tes pouvoirs Lucy !'' Sermonna Charuru avec sévérité, la constellationniste regardant la commandante d'un air froid.

''Désolée Charuru-san, mais je ne supporte pas les gens qui piétinent la vie des autres avec autant de joie qu'elle a à faire ça.'' Répondit-elle d'un ton froid et emplit de venin, sous le regard neutre de la blanche et haineux de la rousse. ''Au fait, vous avez récupéré vos ailes maintenant ?'' Demanda-t-elle plus doucement et avec un peu de surprise, se retournant vers la blanche avec surprise alors que le chat bleu les rejoignit.

''Apparemment, c'était un problème avec notre cœur.'' Répondit la blanche en souriant plus tendrement tout en regardant l'être démoniaque.

''Exceeds ! J'ai reçu des ordres de notre reine d'exécuté cette démone !'' S'écria Erza en direction des deux fugitifs, les trois membres volant de Fairy Tail regardant cette dernière d'un air sérieux, mélangé à de la froideur pour la blonde.

''Nous annulons cette ordre.'' Répondit Charuru en croisant les bras, regardant la rousse avec sérieux.

''Mais… Même si vous êtes des exceeds, vous n'avez pas les pouvoirs de contredire les ordres de la reine, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la chef de l'armée avec autant de sérieux que la chatte blanche, sous le regard contrarié du chat bleu. ''De plus, il est impossible qu'une démone puisse être pardonnée par des êtres dignes des anges comme vous. S'il vous plaît, livrez-la moi.'' Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine autorité et sévérité, l'exceed bleu la regardant avec colère alors que la blanche devint encore plus sérieuse.

''Tu es bien prétentieuse, humaine…'' Commença Charuru en observant la rousse, sous l'œil choqué des deux autres membres de Fairy Tail. ''Qui penses-tu que je suis ? Je suis Charuru, la fille de la reine Shagot, la princesse d'Extalia.'' Déclara-t-elle, les deux mages et la soldate la regardant d'un air extrêmement choqué et interdit, tandis que la dernière s'agenouilla aussitôt.

''MADAME, VEUILLEZ EXCUSER MA STUPIDITÉ !'' S'écria-t-elle de soumission, regardant le sol et fermant les yeux alors que les deux autres qui accompagnés Charuru la regardèrent d'un air trop ébahi pour faire le moindre geste ou dire le moindre mot.

''Bien, pour commencer rends-moi cette anneau de clé qui se trouve à ta ceinture.'' Commença la blanche en s'approchant de la rousse, tendant la patte vers cette dernière.

''Tout de suite !'' Répondit-elle, décrochant ses clés et les rendant à la chatte, qui s'envola vers Lucy pour les lui rendre. Celle-ci sortit de suite de son état second en voyant la blanche à ses côtés, remarquant le trousseau qu'elle lui donnait avant de les comptait.

''Ils sont tous là…'' Commenta-t-elle en les regardant avec un sourire soulagé, les serrant contre sa poitrine et soupirant de soulagement avant de les ranger à sa ceinture.

''Maintenant, dis-moi où se trouve les dragons slayers.'' Demanda Charuru.

''Ils sont à la Tour Ouest, au sous-sol…'' Répondit la chef militaire.

''Relâchez-les.''

''Je n'ai pas les pouvoirs pour faire cela…'' Répondit la chef de l'armée, transpirant un peu en répondant cela.

''JE M'EN MOQUE, FAIS-LE !'' Ordonna Charuru avec sévérité et colère.

''ERZA !'' S'écria Panther Lily en accourant vers l'appelée, suivit par plusieurs soldats alors que cette dernière se retourna vers eux d'un air interrogateur.

''QUI EST-CE ?! C'EST L'UN DES VÔTRES ?!'' S'écria la mage stellaire démoniaque, une nouvelle fois choquée en apercevant le commandant.

''Je n'ai jamais vu d'Exceed aussi baraqué !'' S'écria Happy avec autant de surprise que la blonde.

''CES DEUXS EXCEEDS SONT DES « REBELLES » ! ILS ONT ÉTÉ EXILÉS D'EXTALIA !'' S'écria le commandant avec rage, sous le regard surpris de la commandante.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, la chatte blanche les regardant d'un air contrarié.

''ON S'ENFUIT !'' S'écria Charuru, les deux autres la suivant de suite et s'envolant au loin.

''JE CROYAIS QUE TU ÉTAIS UNE PRINCESSE, CHARURU-SAN !'' S'écria la mage des clés, étant derrière la blanche pour mieux la suivre.

''Apparemment, quand tu es un « rebelle », peu importe qui tu es : on te considère comme un traître.'' Commenta Happy, volant au côté de l'autre chat.

''MERDE !'' Jura Lily en les observant s'enfuir, ne pouvant cependant rien faire tandis que la chef militaire tapa rageusement le sol du poing.

''SOYEZ MAUDITS !'' S'écria-t-elle de colère en regardant la direction où s'étaient enfuis les fugitifs.

''LES REBLLES ET LA PRISONNIÈRE SE SONT ENFUIS !'' ''LA PRISONNIÈRE N'EST PAS HUMAINE ! JE RÉPÈTE, LA PRISONNIÈRE EST UNE DÉMONE !'' ''LES REBELLES SONT LES EXCEEDS BLANCS ET BLEUS !'' ''DÈS QUE VOUS LES VOYEZ, TUEZ-LES !'' S'écrièrent des soldats en sonnant l'alarme.

**Plus loin, avec les exceeds et la démone.**

''Si vous n'étiez pas arrivés, j'aurais eu des problèmes avec les soldats. Arigatô.'' Remercia sincèrement la blonde en gardant son apparence de démon, les regardant avec un large sourire soulagé.

''Tu n'es pas en colère ?'' Demanda la blanche, ne se retournant pas vers son interlocutrice mais arborant un visage plutôt attristé.

''Huh ? À propos de quoi ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque, ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait.

''C'est ma faute si vous avez été capturés.''

''Mais vous êtes venus pour nous sauver. N'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle en souriant avec réconfort, regardant le compagnon de Salamander.

''Désolé Lucy…'' S'excusa le chat bleu, regardant ailleurs d'un air accablé.

''De plus, c'était mon idée stupide de te demander de ne pas utiliser tous tes pouvoirs. Tu aurais été obligée un moment ou un autre de les utiliser.'' Reprit Charuru en baissant la tête.

''Non, c'est bon. C'est plutôt moi la fautive.'' Répondit la mage des clés, sous l'œil surpris et interrogateur des deux chats. ''Après tout, je vous avais promis que je vous protégerais. Or, je nous ai fait capturer dès que les soldats sont arrivés. C'est plutôt ma faute au final.'' Répondit-elle, souriant d'un air encore plus affligé qu'Happy.

''Pas du tout Lucy ! Tu n'y es pour rien !'' Répondit-il, sous le sourire réconforté de la mage des clés.

''Par ailleurs, je suis vraiment surprise que tu sois la fille de la reine.'' ''Je ne le savais pas non plus.'' Déclarèrent la blonde et le bleu en regardant la blanche.

''C'était du bluff.'' Répondit-elle d'un air blasé et un peu sévère.

''Oh mon…'' Se coupa la constellationniste, regardant l'exceed blanche d'un air surpris et éberlué alors que le bleu la regarda en souriant.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Happy ?'' Demanda la compagnonne de la jeune fille, un air aussi blasé au visage.

''Rien. Je me disais juste que tu es redevenue comme avant, Charuru.'' Répondit-il en souriant, sous le regard choqué de la démone.

« Elle vient de l'appeler Happy à l'instant… » Pensa-t-elle en les regardant avec intérêt et surprise.

''T-Tais-toi ! Nous devons aller sauver Wendy et Natsu maintenant !'' Déclara-t-elle en le regardant avec sérieux.

''Aye ! Elle avait dit au sous-sol de la Tour Ouest !'' Répondit-il, les deux chats fonçant vers leur destination avec sérieux, alors que la démone les suivit en souriant.

« Je vois… » Pensa l'être démoniaque, un large sourire heureux au visage.

''Qu'y a-t-il Lucy ?'' Demanda la chatte blanche.

''Rien.'' Répondit-elle en souriant plus largement, sous le regard interrogateur de la blanche avant que les trois ne s'arrêtent en entendant un énorme bruit sourd.

''C'est quoi ce bruit ?'' Demanda Happy, les trois mages regardant de tous les côtés avant qu'ils ne regardent au-dessus d'eux, observant une nuée d'Exceed descendre vers eux depuis le ciel.

''JE VOUS AI TROUVÉ, REBELLES !'' S'écria Nichiya avec colère, une veine apparaissant sur son front alors qu'il était suivi de centaines de soldats exceeds.

''AUTANT D'EXCEEDS !'' S'écria la mage des clés d'un air surpris et choqué.

''ILS NOUS CHASSENT !'' S'écria Happy d'un air interdit, les trois mages ne bougeant plus alors que les soldats félins s'approchèrent d'eux à grande vitesse.

''NOUS NE POUVONS PAS RESTER EN L'AIR, MÊME AVEC TON AIDE LUCY ! ATTERISSONS !'' S'écria Charuru en observant les soldats exceeds, un air contrarié au visage.

''A-ATTENDS, CHARURU !'' S'écria Happy en regardant vers le sol, voyant les soldats de l'armée royale se regroupés dans la cour et les attendant avec fermeté et férocité. ''IL Y A DES ENNEMIS DANS LES AIRS ET AU SOL !'' S'écria-t-il avec sérieux et inquiétude, son visage montrant son impuissance.

''MERDE !'' Jura la démone en observant les exceeds foncés vers eux, épées en main.

''GUUUUOOOOOHHH !'' S'écrièrent-ils, leur visage montrant leur sérieux et leur férocité.

''DANS LE CIEL ET JUSTE EN DESSOUS DE NOUS ! QUE DEVONS NOUS FAIRE !'' S'écria Happy d'un air paniqué, regardant les deux mages avec interrogation.

''LUCY, TES POUVOIRS, TU POURRAIS LES UTILISER ?!'' S'écria Charuru en regardant celle qu'elle venait d'appeler, un visage très contrarié envers la situation.

''IL Y A TROP DE MONDE, JE NE POURRAIS PAS TOUS LES VAINCRE MÊME AVEC L'AIDE DE MES ESPRITS ! ET ON EST TROP ÉLEVÉ POUR QUE L'UN D'EUX PUISSE NOUS AIDER !'' S'écria la blonde en la regardant, son visage montrant sa contrariété.

''Qu… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie… ?!'' Demanda Faust en observant la nuée d'exceed depuis un balcon, un air choqué au visage.

''IL SEMBLERAIT QUE LA GARDE PERSONNELLE D'EXTALIA SOIT DESCENDUE AFIN DE CAPTURER LES REBELLES !'' S'écria Coco, courant partout sur le balcon à toute vitesse alors que le roi arbora un visage emplit de noirceur et de fureur, tremblant fortement en observant la nuée de chat.

''Activer le code EDT.'' Ordonna-t-il, ne quittant pas son regard furieux alors que Coco s'arrêta de courir et le regarda avec choc.

Charuru regardait les environs avec alerte. Lucy avait raison, si elle attaquait les exceeds, nul ne doute que les soldats du roi tenteront d'intervenir en utilisant la magie de leurs armes pour les stopper, et l'inverse est strictement impossible aussi. Il faut qu'ils trouvent une solution de secours pour s'échapper, et vite !

''PASSONS PAR CE BÂTIMENT !'' S'écria-t-elle en remarquant un bâtiment laissé sans protection et auquel personnes n'étaient aux alentours, fonçant vers le dit bâtiment.

''OKAY !'' S'écrièrent les deux autres en suivant la blanche, un air déterminé au visage.

Cependant, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu étaient l'agitation soudaine des soldats, qui montait sur les remparts du château et levés des drapeaux noirs alors que d'autres soufflèrent dans un cor. Sur le drapeau se trouvait un symbole ressemblant à un cercle, auquel deux formes ressemblant à des ailes partaient du milieu du cercle pour en rejoindre le contour. Ces deux ailes avaient pour base une lance ayant deux côtés armés, se trouvant au milieu du cercle à la verticale et s'étendant vers les contours, mais étant à quelques millimètres de les toucher.

''CODE ETD ?!'' ''À UN MOMENT PAREIL ?!'' S'écrièrent Erza et Hughes de choc, eux et les autres commandants regardant les drapeaux en écarquillant les yeux.

''Je n'aime pas cette agitation soudaine…'' Commenta Lucy en regardant les soldats humains d'un œil alerte mais aussi interrogateur.

''DÉPÊCHONS-NOUS D'ENTRER !'' S'écria Charuru en fonçant encore plus vite vers le bâtiment.

''L'initiative de dernière défense de la protection de notre pays…'' Commenta Sugar Boy d'un air surpris, tenant son menton de sa main droite tout en regardant les drapeaux flottés.

''CODE ETD ACTIVÉ !'' Cria un soldat qui se trouvé sur les remparts, alors que d'autres soldats allumèrent des projecteurs et les pointèrent vers le ciel.

''AAAAAHHH !'' ''HAPPY-SAN !'' S'écrièrent le chat bleu et la mage démoniaque, cette dernière attrapant le bleu et fonçant vers le bâtiment alors que la lumière des projecteurs éclaira les exceeds qui les poursuivaient, les entourant dans une sphère qui les bloqua et les paralysa de suite. Les trois fugitifs se retournèrent vers les chats soldats, un air choqué au visage tout en les observant crié de douleur mais restant parfaitement immobile, comme statufiés à leur emplacement.

''POURQUOI SUR LES EXCEEDS ?!'' S'écria Charuru, totalement perdue et surprise par cette action tandis que la constellationniste relâcha le compagnon du mage de feu.

''QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST…'' ''UAAAAAH !'' ''ÇA FAIT MAL !'' S'écrièrent Nichiya et ses soldats.

''QU'EST-CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE HUMAINS ?!'' S'écria le double d'Ichiya, son visage se tordant de rage et haine.

''Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les exceeds ne devraient pas être comme des anges ou des dieux pour les humains ?'' Demanda Happy, totalement perdu par la situation devant ses yeux.

''C'est une révolution… ?'' Se demanda la démone d'un air interrogateur, son visage se tordant peu à peu dans la colère. ''Ils osent s'attaquer à leurs nakamas ?!'' Commenta-t-elle en regardant les soldats humains avec colère, serrant les poings.

''Je me demande pourquoi ils font ça…'' Déclara le bleu, récupérant peu à peu de sa surprise.

''JE NE SAIS PAS, MAIS IL SEMBLERAIT QUE CE SOIT NOTRE MEILLEURE CHANCE DE FUITE DANS CETTE CONFUSION ! NOUS DEVRIONS EN PROFITER POUR SAUVER NATSU ET WENDY !'' S'écria Charuru en regardant les deux autres, un air pressé et sérieux au visage.

''AYE SIR !'' Répondit Happy, les trois mages volant à toute vitesse vers leur destination d'origine.

''MERDE ! LES REBELLES ET LA PRISONNIÈRE S'ENFUIENT !'' S'écria Erza d'irritation, se retournant dans la direction où les nommés étaient partis. ''ILS DOIVENT SE DIRIGER VERS LE SOUS-SOL DE LA TOUR OUEST ! RENFORCER NOTRE DÉFENSE !'' Ordonna-t-elle en regardant les soldats.

''ROGER !'' S'écrièrent des soldats en courant vers l'endroit nommé.

''SALES HUMAINS ! LA REINE NE TOLÈRERAS PAS CELA !'' S'écria Nichiya en regardant les soldats avec rage, avant que les exceeds présents dans la sphère ne se transforment en un gigantesque lacrima en forme de chat, qui tomba au milieu de la cour du château.

''LES EXCEEDS SONT DEVENUS UN LACRIMA ?!'' ''Oh mon…'' ''Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait réellement fait ça…'' ''Êtes-vous sûrs que l'on devrait…'' Firent les soldats en regardant le lacrima, un air choqué et interrogateur au visage.

''Il n'y a pas de choses comme dieu dans cet univers. Nous humains avons dû survivre avec le peu de magie que nous pouvions avoir, alors que les exceeds voler avec leurs quantités infinies de magie. Pourquoi devrions-nous renoncer à cette quantité infinie de magie dans la paume de notre main, quand c'est si proche de nous ? L'âge de l'oppression constante est terminé ! Tout ce que nous faisons est pour le futur de l'humanité, afin de créer un monde avec une source de magie stable ! MES SOLDATS, LEVEZ-VOUS À MES CÔTÉS ! QUE LE CODE ETD, L'ANNIHILATION DES EXCEEDS, COMMENCE MAINTENANT !'' S'écria le roi Faust d'une voix élégante mais stricte et sévère, les soldats criant de joie à la suite de ce discours tout en levant les poings au ciel, leur visage s'illuminant.

''Ça commence à devenir plutôt incroyable.'' Commenta Hughes en se retournant vers Sugar Boy, un large sourire au visage.

''Hmm. Je ne saurais dire si c'est pour le meilleur ou non.'' Répondit l'autre commandant en souriant de la même manière que Hughes, aucun des deux ne remarquant cependant Panther Lily s'éloigner d'eux avec un regard plutôt colérique et haineux.

''Voilà donc pourquoi nous avons renforcé notre puissance militaire…'' Commenta-t-il, continuant de s'éloigner de l'attroupement avec rage.

''Si nous extrayons la magie des exceeds, notre pays aura une quantité infinie de magie en main.'' Reprit le roi, observant la joie sur le visage de ses soldats.

''MON SEIGNEUR ! LA REINE VA NOUS ATTAQUER ! LA FORCE MILITAIRE D'EXTALIA EST INCROYABLEMENT GRANDE !'' S'écria Coco en courant dans toutes les directions, un air paniqué au visage.

''C'est pourquoi nous avons les dragons slayers. Maintenant est notre seule chance de détrôner la déesse ! Dépêche-toi avec l'extraction de la magie, Byro !'' S'exclama le roi d'une vois plutôt furieuse.

* * *

**Tour Ouest, au sous-sol.**

Voilà donc les dragons slayers qui leur offriront une magie éternelle.

À vrai dire, ils n'ont plus l'air si effrayant une fois assommé et accroché à ces pierres. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus… Résistant, en provenance de cette gamine et de ce type aux cheveux roses. Mais bon, cela ne le déplait pas. Loin de là.

Il pourra extraire la magie de ces deux dragons slayers bien plus facilement maintenant.

''Gushyushyushyu…'' Rit Byro d'un air sombre, ayant un tuyau relié à une machine dans chacune de ses mains.

* * *

**Capitale royale, plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tôt.**

''Ho, ne serait-ce pas Gajeel là-bas ?'' Fit un homme habillé en tenue de gang, s'approchant avec six autres personnes habillées dans une tenue du même style vers une personne qui leur faisait dos.

''Hé, mais tu as raison. Comment ça va Gajeel ?'' Demanda une autre membre du gang, entourant le cou de la personne avec son bras.

''Ha, salut les gars. Comment allez-vous ?'' Demanda Gajeel en se retournant vers les autres, son visage montrant un sourire gêné et embarrassé.

Cependant, ce Gajeel était très différent de Gajeel Redfox. En effet, bien qu'il possède les mêmes yeux rouges, il a des cheveux plus courts et frisés qu'il frottait avec sa main tout en regardant les membres du gang du même air gêné, contrairement aux cheveux de Gajeel d'Earthland.

Il porte un costume bleu foncé avec une cravate rouge et un chapeau assorti, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes noire. Il ne possède cependant pas de piercing, contrairement à Gajeel d'Earthland, à l'exception de goujons à ses oreilles.

''Bien Gajeel. Hein les gars, on va bien ?'' Fit celle qui avait le bras autour de Gajeel, semblant être la chef du gang et arborant un sourire mauvais et carnassier au visage tandis que les membres du gang rire pour toute réponse.

''Dis-moi Gajeel, ton précédent article n'était pas sur ce qui se passait dans la capitale ?'' Demanda un autre membre du gang, entourant lui aussi le cou de Gajeel avec son bras.

''Ha, vous voulez parler de mon article sur la corruption du gouvernement et la montée de vos crimes ?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant avec le même air gêné que quand le gang était arrivé, ces derniers ne semblant pas aimer ses mots.

''Espèce de… TU VAS VOIR CE QUE-'' S'écria une seconde membre du gang avec rage.

''Doucement les gars.'' Calma la chef qui entourait encore le cou de Gajeel avec son bras, les autres l'écoutant et se calmant de suite. ''Vois-tu, on a pas vraiment apprécié que tu ai parlé de nous dans ton journal à scandale, Gajeel. Ni que tu oses dire que le roi trompe son peuple et est corrompu.'' Reprit-elle avec noirceur, le journaliste ne flanchant pas du tout.

''C'est pourtant la stricte vérité. Il suffit de voir l'état des autres villes. Quant à vous, j'aurais pensé que vous apprécierez de devenir célèbre par tous.'' Répondit-il, n'ayant pas perdu son sourire mais étant devenu plus sérieux.

''Espèce de…'' Commenta la chef en tremblant un peu de colère, son visage accompagnant ses tremblement alors qu'elle le lâcha et sortit un couteau. ''Les gars, réglons-lui son compte.'' Déclara-t-elle, les autres faisant craquer leurs doigts en s'approchant du journaliste avant que celle qui avait le couteau ne reçoive un coup de poing dans le visage et ne vole vers un mur. Elle resta ensuite à terre, assommée, à la surprise de tous tandis qu'un homme encapuchonné apparut entre le journaliste et les autres membres.

''ENFOIRÉ, ON VA TE BUTER !'' S'écria la dernière membre féminine du gang, elle et les autres fonçant tous vers l'homme avant de voler vers des murs, l'homme encapuchonné les ayant fait voler en transformant son bras en barre de fer.

''Gihihi, vous ne valez absolument rien les gars.'' Fit-il, avant d'emmener Gajeel avec lui en l'attrapant au cou.

''Ho, je vois qu'on ai venu me sauver. Enfin, que je suis venu me sauver, apparemment.'' Sourit le journaliste d'un sourire carnassier, l'homme enlevant sa capuche et le regardant du même sourire.

''Gihihi, on se ressemble vraiment huh ?'' Sourit Gajeel d'Earthland, gardant sa cape et observant son homologue en souriant de toutes ses dents.

''Je me demande d'où tu viens, mais en tout cas merci d'être venu m'aider, Gajeel.'' Répondit le journaliste, les deux analogues s'avançant vers une ruelle où personnes ne semblaient traîner.

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

''Donc, si j'ai bien compris, le roi utiliserait une magie appelait « Anima » pour aspirer la magie de votre univers, et seul les dragons slayers sont immunisés à cette magie. De plus, tous ceux qui ont été inspiré dans cet Anima serait transformé en lacrima, comme celui qui se trouve au milieu de la ville. C'est bien ça ?'' Demanda Gajeel d'Edolas, observant son double d'un air sérieux et ayant perdu son sourire.

''C'est bien cela. Et il faudrait que tu m'aides à m'approcher de ce lacrima, et aussi que tu récupères des infos sur la position de Salamander et de la gamine.'' Répondit Gajeel d'Earthland, un air tout aussi sérieux que son analogue et semblant surveiller les alentours.

''Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Ça pourrait même m'aider pour mon prochain article. Dis-moi juste quelles infos je dois te récupérer.'' Répondit-il en souriant d'un sourire plus carnassier, l'autre lui rendant un sourire encore plus carnassier.

''Essaie de savoir où se trouve les autres dragons slayers, et aussi quelle est la zone la moins couverte par les soldats autour de ce lacrima.'' Déclara-t-il, avant que lui et son homologue ne se cogne l'avant-bras sur celui de l'autre en souriant d'un même sourire complice, pour qu'ensuite ils ne se séparent et partent chacun dans leur direction.

''Je ne te connais pas, et je ne t'aiderais pas si tu te fais capturer.'' Déclara le journaliste en sortant de la ruelle, main dans les poches et devenant extrêmement sérieux.

''Comme si j'allais me laisser faire.'' Répondit l'autre en mettant sa capuche, les deux Gajeel sortant de la ruelle en souriant et se dirigeant dans les rues, navigant entre les passants qui se regroupaient à un endroit où y partaient avec de large sourire.

« Bien, maintenant il faut que j'arrive à m'approcher d'un garde et que je lui tire les informations que Gajeel à besoin. » Pensa Gajeel d'Edolas en observant le gros lacrima, observant une rangée de garde au plus proche de la foule pour les empêcher de passer ainsi qu'une autre rangée au plus près de la lacrima. Il s'approcha nonchalamment de l'un des gardes qui semblait plutôt s'ennuyer, un petit sourire carnassier au visage en le regardant avant de lui sourire d'un air chaleureux. ''Bonjour monsieur. Comment allez-vous ?'' Demanda-t-il au garde, qui sursauta un peu à la surprise d'entendre quelqu'un lui parler avant de se retourner vers le journaliste.

''Oh, bien. Très bien. Comme vous le voyez, je suis de garde aujourd'hui.'' Répondit-il, surveillant les citoyens plus attentivement sans regarder dans la direction de Gajeel, qui semblait admirer la lacrima.

''C'est un bien beau lacrima qu'on à là. Avec ça, nul doute que la magie va bientôt revenir dans ce monde.'' Commenta le journaliste en souriant avec bonheur, le soldat lui rendant un sourire qui disait clairement que Gajeel était naïf.

''Eh, et pourtant ce n'est absolument rien envers ce que nous a promis le roi. Il va nous donner une quantité infini de magie !'' Déclara-t-il en souriant fièrement, Gajeel d'Edolas le regardant avec surprise en entendant cela.

''AH BON ?!'' S'écria-t-il, faisant élargir le sourire du soldat. ''Et comment il va faire ?!'' Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

''Le roi à trouver une autre source de magie, on l'appelle « dragon slayer » !'' Répondit-il, sous le regard interrogateur du journaliste.

''Dragon slayer ? C'est quoi ?'' Demanda le journaliste avec un air interrogateur et innocent.

''C'est une source de magie qui pourra nous offrir la magie éternelle que le roi nous a promis. Et cette source et bien plus grande que celle de ce lacrima.'' Déclara-t-il, surprenant une nouvelle fois le journaliste à scandale.

''Vraiment ?! Ouah ! Où se trouve cette source ?'' Demanda-t-il avec curiosité, le soldat regardant la foule avec plus de sérieux et d'autorité.

''Cette source est gardée dans la Tour Ouest du château, au sous-sol. Et elle est extrêmement bien gardée.'' Répondit-il, sous le petit regard souriant du journaliste.

''Dans ce cas, ce lacrima doit être moins bien gardé, non ?'' Demanda le double d'Edolas de Gajeel.

''Au contraire, nous avons renforcé le périmètre de sécurité autour de ce lacrima.'' Répondit le garde, sous le regard surpris de Gajeel d'Edolas.

''Ah Bon ? Vous avez réellement renforcé la sécurité ici ?'' Demanda-t-il en regardant le soldat, qui ne bougea pas et resta sérieux.

''Aye. Afin de prévenir quiconque empêchant l'extraction de la magie qui aura lieu dans la journée.'' Expliqua le soldat, devenant soudainement sérieux et froid.

''Je vois…'' Répondit le journaliste, retournant son regard vers le lacrima et l'observant d'un œil admiratif. ''Mais dîtes-moi, ça fait combien de temps que vous garder ce lacrima ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Cela va faire cinq heures dans dix minutes.'' Répondit le soldat, s'apaisant à cette question.

''Cinq heures ?! Je suis impressionné !'' Complimenta le journaliste d'un air surpris et admiratif, regardant le garde avec le même air alors que ce dernier sourit avec fierté. ''Mais dîtes-moi, aucun soldat n'est parti prendre sa pause en attendant la relève ?'' Demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

''Eh bien… Il y a bien la face nord qui a des soldats partis en pause. La relève arrivera dans un quart d'heures.'' Répondit-il, sous le regard victorieux du journaliste qui étendit un sourire carnassier.

« Gagné. » Pensa-t-il, avant de retourner son regard vers le lacrima. ''Bien, je vais m'en aller alors, salut.'' Déclara-t-il, saluant le garde qui lui fit un simple signe de main, tandis que le journaliste pris un bout de papier et un stylo une fois hors de vue des gardes, notant sur le papier les informations qu'il avait récolté tout en continuant sa route. Il traversa ensuite la foule, avant de croiser Gajeel d'Earthland et de lui mettre le bout de papier dans la poche de sa cape. Ce dernier sortit le papier et le regarda, avant de sourire d'un sourire carnassier.

''Gihihi, la face nord huh ?'' Demanda-t-il, sortant de la foule et grimpant discrètement sur un toit, avant de se diriger vers la face indiqué par le papier. Il observa effectivement un trou dans la formation des gardes, élargissant un large sourire carnassier alors qu'il déchira et froissa le papier qu'il avait en main, jetant ensuite sa cape et le papier dans le vent avant de sauter du toit et d'attaquer les soldats. ''TETSURYUKEN !'' Lança-t-il, frappant les soldats en transformant son bras droit en épée et en les faisant voler, ces derniers se regroupant autour de Gajeel en préparant leur arme tandis que la foule fuit le combat en criant de panique et de frayeur. ''Gihi, amenez-vous, bande de punks !'' S'écria-t-il en souriant d'un sourire carnassier, les soldats fonçant vers lui alors qu'il sauta au-dessus d'eux, avant de frapper le lacrima en transformant son bras en barre de fer.

''NOOOOON !'' S'écrièrent les soldats de panique, tandis que le lacrima s'illumina avant de disparaître en fumée, sous le regard choqué des soldats et du mage de Fairy Tail.

''Quoi ?!'' Firent-ils en même temps de surprise.

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard, sous-sol de la Tour Ouest.**

''La situation empire de plus en plus !'' Commenta Happy avec sérieux et inquiétude, suivant Charuru et Lucy, qui avait reprit son apparence humaine, et descendant des escaliers.

''Je n'aurais jamais cru que les humains déclarerait la guerre aux exceeds… À leurs nakamas…'' Rajouta Lucy en regardant le chat bleu, un air tout aussi surpris et inquiet au visage.

''Mais si cela te révolte, ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. Les deux côtés sont aussi terribles l'un que l'autre, laissons-les régler leurs différents.'' Déclara Charuru avec sérieux, son visage restant pourtant neutre malgré la situation. La blonde la regarda d'un œil légèrement attristé et compatissant, avant de se retourner d'un coup et d'écarquiller les yeux.

''ATTENTION !'' S'écria-t-elle, attrapant les deux chats et sautant tandis que la lance d'Erza atterrit à l'emplacement d'où elle venait de sauter.

''Bon réflexe, démone. Mais je ne vous laisserez pas avancer plus.'' Déclara Erza en descendant elle aussi les escaliers, étant entourée par plusieurs soldats et souriant avec confiance et victoire.

''On ne devrait pas être sans intérêt pour vous ?'' Demanda la constellationniste en la regardant avec colère et haine, reposant les deux exceeds au sol qui reculèrent d'un pas tandis que la rousse continua d'avancer vers eux sans répondre. Son sourire commença à s'élargir un peu, tandis qu'elle s'arrêta et que sa lance commença à scintiller, sous le regard surpris des trois mages de Fairy Tail. La mage stellaire se plaça devant les deux compagnons de dragon slayer tout en croisant ses bras devant elle, alors que la lance émit une explosion qui engouffra la blonde.

''LUCY !'' S'écrièrent les deux exceeds d'effroi, le vent de l'explosion les faisant voler quelques centimètres plus loin et les faisant tomber au sol. Ils relevèrent de suite la tête, observant l'être démoniaque se tenant dans la même position avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux, ses vêtements étant en grande partie déchirée et permettant une vision sur son soutien-gorge et ses jambes à l'avant, ainsi que son dos à l'arrière.

''Oh, tu es encore en un seul morceau après avoir prit une attaque directe de ma magie…'' Commenta la commandante, la mage stellaire relevant la tête vers elle avec un regard glaciale et haineux. ''Tu es même encore en vie. Très impressionnant.'' Complimenta-t-elle en souriant avec un peu de sadisme.

''J'ai connu bien pire…'' Répondit Lucy en se relevant, ses jambes tremblant beaucoup mais se tenant en position de combat.

''Et pourtant, tu tiens à peine debout.'' Répondit la chef militaire en s'approchant de la mage, récupérant sa lance au passage et donnant une pichenette au front de l'être démoniaque alors que, à sa surprise, elle s'effondra sur les fesses. ''Tu vois, une simple pichenette et tu tombes.'' Déclara-t-elle, élargissant un large sourire sadique et plutôt moqueur, mélangé à de la victoire tandis que la mage des clés assombrit son regard.

''KYAAAAAAAAAH !'' Résonna une voix dans les couloirs, faisant écarquiller les yeux des mages de Fairy Tail.

''La voix de Wendy… Elle est proche…'' Comprit Charuru en se retournant vers l'origine de la voix, pâlissant soudainement après avoir entendu ce cri.

''Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à Wendy-san ?!'' Demanda la mage des esprits avec rage et haine, alors que la rousse la dépassa et s'approcha de la chatte blanche.

''Nous sommes en train d'extraire d'elle la quantité de magie nécessaire pour le code ETD.'' Répondit-elle en souriant de façon mauvaise, sous le regard haineux de la démone.

''AAAAAAAAH ! NOOOON !'' Retentit une nouvelle voix ressemblant fortement à celui de Natsu.

''Arrêtez…'' Ordonna faiblement l'exceed blanche, serrant ses poings et tremblant fortement tout en baissant la tête

''KYAAAAAAAH !''

''J'AI DIT ARRÊTEZ ! RENDEZ-MOI WENDY !'' Ordonna une nouvelle fois Charuru, un visage tordu par la colère et pleurant de rage.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu vas mourir de toute façon.'' Déclara Erza Knightwalker, levant sa lance vers la chatte blanche et s'apprêtant à la transpercer. Elle perdit cependant soudainement l'équilibre, la constellationniste démoniaque ayant donné un coup de pied derrière les jambes de la commandante pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Cette dernière regarda son attaquante se relevée et se placée devant l'exceed blanche, semblant prête à se battre pour les protéger alors que la rousse serra les dents.

''ERZA-SAMA !'' S'écrièrent des soldats, regardant la mage démoniaque avec rage et haine tout en courant vers elle, arme en main.

''RECULAIT !'' Ordonna la chef militaire en se relevant, les soldats se stoppant nets et tremblants fortement en regardant leur chef. Cette dernière observa son opposante avec beaucoup de haine et de colère, avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre, qui lui coupa le souffle et la fit se plier au sol. La blonde tint la partie frappée et tenta de récupérer son souffle coupée, alors que la rousse en profita pour lui donner un coup d'hampe à la tête de cette dernière, la faisant voler sur un mètre. ''Salope… Apprend où est ta place, saleté de mage de Fairy Tail.'' Déclara-t-elle, posant son pied sur le visage de Lucy avant d'appuyer dessus et de lever son arme. ''J'aurais au moins le plaisir de tuer une Lucy de Fairy Tail, l'une des « Akuma no Yousei Girudo » !'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant avec sadisme, avant qu'Happy et Charuru ne sautent sur elle.

''ON NE TE LAISSERA PAS BLESSER LUCY !'' S'écrièrent-ils en même temps tout en sautant sur la commandante, cette dernière esquivant le chat bleu et attrapant la blanche au visage avant de l'envoyer volée vers le compagnon de Salamander.

''Hmph, attendez votre tour, exceeds.'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant, relevant sa lance en regardant la constellationniste qui ne put bouger.

''NOOOON !'' S'écrièrent les deux chats en même temps, l'effroi se lisant dans leurs yeux alors que les larmes commencèrent à couler de leurs yeux.

''Adieu, Lucy.'' Reprit-elle en souriant sadiquement, abaissant son arme vers la mage constellationniste avant de se stopper en entendant ses soldats crier derrière elle avec une sorte d'explosion. ''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de surprise en se retournant et en écarquillant les yeux, voyant ses soldats se faire vaincre les uns après les autres.

''Oy, bande d'enflures, est-ce que vous les blessez en sachant qu'ils font partis de notre guilde ?'' S'écria la voix de Gray, sous le regard soulagés et surpris des trois membres de la guilde déjà présents.

''Nous ne pardonnerons jamais ceux qui blessent l'un des notre.'' Rajouta la voix d'Erza, la blonde souriant avec bonheur tout en pleurant des larmes de joie.

''Erza-san, Gray-san…'' Appela-t-elle d'une voix pleine de joie et de soulagement, n'étant pas en position pour pouvoir les observer.

''Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que…'' Demanda Charuru, son visage montrant à quelle point elle était perdue.

''Vous êtes tous nos ennemis maintenant, les ennemis de Fairy Tail.'' Reprit le mage de glace, regardant la commandante avec colère et froideur alors que celle qui l'accompagnait baissait la tête vers la mage des clés.

''Erza, Gray !'' Appelèrent les deux chats avec surprise et joie, la mage des esprits élargissant son sourire et laissant couler ses larmes de joie, ne pouvant cependant que regarder le mur que la chef militaire la laisser voir.

''La version Earthland de Gray Soruge et… Moi… ?'' Reconnut Erza Knightwalker en écarquillant les yeux, son homologue ne relevant pas la tête. Cependant, la militaire pouvait voir la chevalière tremblait fortement, et serrait les dents d'un air emplit de rage et de haine.

* * *

Oui, je sais, je suis vraiment méchant d'avoir coupé le chapitre au moment où cela devient plus intéressant... Mais ça tombe, c'est l'effet que je voulais faire.

Comme je l'avais dit, le prochain chapitre aura sans doute aussi du retard. Donc attendez-vous à ne sans doute pas le voir ce dimanche. Mais je vais quand même essayer de le publier à temps... Et encore plus long que celui-ci :D.

Sinon, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez. Même si je serais pris dans l'écriture, j'aurais toujours du temps pour répondre à vos commentaires.

Sur ce, à la prochaine .


	40. Edolas, partie V

Bonjour bonjour,

**Note d'auteur:**

**Avant de commencer, je voudrais préciser aux lecteurs de ce site que je répondrais à vos commentaires en écrivant une note d'auteur ici, en début de chapitre. Je suis désolé, mais il s'agit de la seule façon que j'ai pour vous répondre sans inonder vos boites à messages privées ou inonder l'espace commentaires.**

**Fin note d'auteur.**

Voilà la cinquième partie de l'arc Edolas... Plus court que je ne le pensais à cause de la coupure de chapitre qui est arrivée plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

Au programme: attendez-vous à de la folie de la part d'une démone au cœur d'or. Je n'en dirais pas plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Edolas, partie V :**

''Vous êtes des mages d'Earthland, c'est ça ?'' Demanda Erza Knightwalker, un regard sérieux et sévère au visage alors qu'elle retira son pied de la tête de Lucy.

''OÙ SONT NOS AMIS QUE VOUS AVEZ TRANSFORMÉ EN LACRIMA, HUH ?!'' S'écria Gray, joignant son poing droit dans la paume de sa main gauche avant qu'il ne lance une attaque de glace en direction des derniers soldats qui se trouvaient devant la chef militaire. Cette dernière ne bougea cependant pas d'un cil, sachant pertinemment que le mage de glace n'oserait pas frapper la mage stellaire se trouvant à ses côtés.

''Vous êtes là…'' Soupira la constellationniste en tournant sa tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, n'essuyant pas ses larmes et souriant d'un large sourire de bonheur et de soulagement.

''Gray…'' Appela Erza Scarlett, sa tête étant encore tournée vers Lucy et son visage ne pouvant être vue du nommé, qui se retourna vers elle avec interrogation. ''Va chercher Wendy et Natsu et emmène-les sans moi.'' Ordonna-t-elle avec froideur et autorité, faisant un peu trembler le mage de glace.

''AYE.'' S'écria-t-il de peur, courant dans la direction des deux chats et de la mage stellaire et ne souciant pas du fait que la chef de l'armée adverse est sautée dans sa direction, lance pointé sur lui. La chevalière quant à elle intercepta la lance avec une épée dans chaque main, ne regardant que la lance de Knightwalker sans que quelqu'un puisse voir son visage, alors que la rencontre des armes créa une puissante onde choc. Cette onde leva un vent assez puissant pour pousser Lucy sur quelques millimètres, alors que l'onde en lui-même créa une blessure coupant le milieu du visage par le nez pour Knightwalker et une simple coupure à la joue pour Scarlett.

''KYAAAAAAAH !'' Cria la voix de Wendy, au choc des mages de Fairy Tail, sauf la reine des fées qui resta concentrée sur l'arme de son adversaire.

''C'est la voix de Wendy !'' Déclara Charuru en se retournant vers l'origine de la voix, des larmes aux yeux et tremblant énormément.

''ELLE EST PROCHE ?!'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul en courant rejoindre la démone, un air un peu paniqué au visage.

''PROBABLEMENT AU BOUT DE CE COULOIR !'' Répondit Charuru, regardant le mage de glace avec impatience et empressement.

''Natsu doit aussi être avec elle !'' Rajouta Happy, un air inquiet mais déterminé au visage en se retournant vers le condisciple de Lyon.

''Est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait ces blessures à Lucy… ?'' Demanda sombrement la chevalière, sous le regard surpris de son homologue et des mages de Fairy Tail qui se retournèrent vers elle.

''Oh, que ferais-tu si c'était moi…'' Sourit sadiquement la commandante, un air tout aussi sadique au visage tandis que Gray se retourna vers la blonde et décidant de ne plus se soucier des deux Erza.

''Ça va Lucy ? Tu peux te lever ?'' Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude tout en la relevant, un air plutôt inquiet au visage.

''Aye, arigatô Gray-san.'' Répondit la concernée en le regardant et en souriant, essuyant ses larmes tout en le relâchant et en se tenant à ses côtés. ''Comment avez-vous pu sortir de votre lacrima ?'' Demanda-t-elle en les regardant d'un air interrogateur mélangé à son soulagement, le mage de glace ne répondant pas et s'assurant qu'elle aille bien.

''J'expliquerais plus tard, pour le moment allons-y !'' Ordonna-t-il, courant vers la provenance de la voix de Wendy et se faisant suivre par les deux exceeds, alors que la mage des clés semblait hésiter à partir, regardant la chevalière avec inquiétude avant de poursuivre le disciple d'Ul.

''Est-ce qu'Erza-san ira bien ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, regardant la nommée tout en courant auprès de Gray.

''Aye, ne t'inquiètes pas.'' Répondit-il, lançant un rapide coup d'œil aux rousses avant de retourner son attention à ce qu'il avait devant lui.

''Je n'aurais jamais cru que je serais arrêté par moi-même…'' Commenta Erza Knightwalker, mettant deux doigts sur sa blessure au visage pour y récupérer le sang, avant de laisser deux traits de sang à l'aide de ces doigts sur sa joue gauche. ''Je suis Erza Knightwalker, capitaine de la seconde division de mage d'Edolas.'' Se présenta-t-elle en regardant son analogue avec sérieux, cette dernière ne daignant pas encore lever les yeux vers elle alors que la soldate sourit avec amusement. ''Oh, tu m'en veux d'avoir blessé ta pathétique petite-amie ?'' Demanda-t-elle, son interlocutrice serrant les dents et les poings tandis que la commandante se mit à sourire plus largement. ''Tu sais, ta Lucy est très bavarde. Et tellement pathétique, comme tous les mages de Fairy Tail.'' Reprit-elle, avant de lever sa lance au dernier moment pour arrêter un coup d'épée direct de son adversaire, son visage montrant sa surprise. « Rapide ! » Commenta-t-elle, ses yeux montrant sa stupeur.

''Après ce que cette Erza t'as fait, la notre ne la laisseras pas s'en tirer de la sorte.'' Rajouta Gray en regardant la blonde, qui lui rendait le regard d'un air surpris avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers la mage en armure, l'admirant une dernière fois avant de tourner dans un autre couloir.

''Dis encore un mot…'' Commença la chevalière, relevant son visage vers son double et la regardant avec haine et rage noire. ''Dis encore un mot sur Lucy ou sur Fairy Tail et moi, Erza Scarlett de Fairy Tail, je t'anéantirais.'' Reprit-elle, sous le regard un peu surpris de son ennemie avant qu'elle ne durcisse son regard, l'observant avec sérieux et froideur.

''Voyons à quel point tu es douée, mon double d'Earthland.'' Commença la militaire, repoussant avec force l'utilisatrice de la Knight Magic. Elle changea ensuite la lame de sa lance en la faisant prendre une forme triangulaire ressemblant à une pointe de flèche, au contour argenté et à la zone intérieure de couleur violette. Sous la lame se trouve une forme centrique de couleur dorée ornée d'un cercle blanc au milieu, des rayures dorées et rouges se trouvant aussi sous cette forme centrique. ''SILFOLION !'' S'écria-t-elle, donnant un coup lance en fonçant vers Erza Scarlett, qui bloqua son attaque avec ses épées. Celle sous les ordres du roi d'Edolas fonça ensuite à très grande vitesse vers son adversaire qui para ses attaques, cette dernière serrant les dents et la dévisageant du regard.

''HISHOU NO YOROI !'' S'écria la chevalière, s'ex-quipant de son armure d'envol et fonçant vers son ennemie, qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

''Dès qu'elle change d'armure, sa vitesse augmente ?!'' Comprit la chef militaire en l'observant avec surprise rivaliser de vitesse avec elle, esquivant de justesse un coup d'épée avant qu'elles ne s'échangent des coups. Elle rabattu de suite sa lance sur le côté, changeant une nouvelle fois la lame en une lame bleue clair aux bords verts turquoise plus large et épaisse, ayant une orbe argentée de couleur éclatante entourée par des cristaux connectant la lame à la barre. ''MEL FORCE !'' S'écria-t-elle, envoyant un puissant coup de vent vers la mage de Fairy Tail qui s'envolant vers un mur à cause de l'attaque, créant un petit cratère alors qu'elle observa une nouvelle fois la commandante changé sa lance.

''Elle change la forme de sa lance…'' Comprit Titania, observant une lance à la forme triangulaire aux bords rouges ondulés, formant une lame acérée. Cette lame possède aussi des lignes jaunes courbées au centre, et à pour base une forme de losange.

''EXPLOSION !'' S'écria la soldate à la lance, abattant son arme sur la rousse de Fairy Tail et créant une large explosion qui détruisit le mur et une partie du sol alentours avant de sauter en arrière. Cependant, cette dernière écarquilla rapidement les yeux en observant la chevalière indemne, ex-quipée de son Entei no Yoroi et s'étant protéger avec son épée. ''Elle a encore changée d'armure ?!'' Se fit-elle de surprise, avant de redevenir sérieuse et déterminée. ''Tes capacités sont donc le changement d'arme et d'armure ensemble, huh ?'' Demanda-t-elle, toisant son homologue du regard à quelques mètres d'elle, prête à charger à tout moment.

''Et toi tu ne sembles pouvoir changer que ton arme…'' Commenta la mage de Fairy Tail, un regard noir et une voix emplit de venin à l'égard de son double.

''Hmph, selon la lance que j'utilise, mes propres capacités de combats peuvent changer.'' Expliqua la militaire, un petit sourire carnassier au visage.

''Non seulement tu utilises mon visage pour blesser Lucy et te moquer de Fairy Tail, mais en plus tu utilises une magie ayant le même principe que ma magie « The Knight »…'' Commenta la chevalière, défigurant son adversaire du regard et l'observant d'un œil emplit de rage et de haine.

''Huh ? Tu l'aimes vraiment cette démone huh ?'' Demanda Knightwalker, un sourire guerrier au visage alors qu'elle se prépara à charger avec sa lance. ''Peu importe. Je vais te montrer la véritable puissance de ma lance, Les Dix Commandements.''

''Approche.'' Fit simplement Scarlett, prenant une pose plus défensive mais observant son homologue avec un regard haineux.

**Dans des couloirs, groupe de Lucy et Gray.**

''Qui vous a libéré de ce lacrima ?'' Demanda Lucy en regardant le mage de glace, un air interrogateur au visage tout en le suivant, suivit de près par les deux exceeds.

''Tu savais que c'était nous n'est-ce pas ? Grâce à notre magie contenu dans ce lacrima, non ?'' Demanda-t-il, ne se retournant cependant pas vers la mage stellaire qui fit un simple « Aye », se remémorant du roi frappant le lacrima des deux mages avant de jeter les morceaux aux citoyens.

''Comment avez-vous fait pour revenir à la normal ?'' Demanda Happy en le regardant, un air perdu et interrogateur au visage.

''Gajeel est venu.'' Répondit simplement le mage de glace sans se retourner, continuant de courir devant lui.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écrièrent le chat bleu et la démone, surpris et choqués alors qu'ils descendirent les marches d'un escalier.

''Je vois, Gajeel est lui aussi un dragon slayer, donc l'Anima n'a pas marché sur lui.'' Comprit la compagnonne de la mage du vent, un air sérieux au visage.

''Il a donc été laissé à Earthland. Comment est-il venu ici ?'' Demanda la mage stellaire en observant ses compagnons avec interrogation.

''Mystogan l'a envoyé ici.'' Expliqua le disciple d'Ul en restant concentré sur ce qu'il avait devant lui, continuant sa course.

''Mystogan-san… Pourquoi il n'est pas venu ici ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque, un air interrogateur au visage.

''Apparemment, la magie de dragon slayer a beaucoup d'utilité ici. Il est même possible de rendre quelqu'un transformé en lacrima son apparence normale.'' Expliqua Gray, se retournant vers les deux chats et la mage des esprits stellaires avec sérieux.

''VRAIMENT ?!'' ''JE… JE SAIS OÙ SE TROUVE LES AUTRES ?!'' Firent Charuru et Happy respectivement, tous les deux choqués en entendant cette information et écarquillant les yeux de stupeurs.

''TU ES SÉRIEUX HAPPY ?!'' S'écria Gray de surprise et de choc, les mages s'arrêtant nets dans leur course et les deux d'apparence humanoïdes regardant les deux exceeds avec intérêt.

''Aye !''

''GAJEEL EST EN TRAIN DE FOUTRE UN BORDEL PAS POSSIBLE EN VILLE POUR TROUVER CETTE INFO ! TU PEUX L'AMENER À CE LACRIMA ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace en s'approchant du chat bleu avec un air légèrement paniqué, avant qu'il ne regagne son calme et s'agenouille devant l'exceed.

''Donc Gajeel peut transformer le lacrima de tout le monde à la normal ?'' Demanda le compagnon de Natsu, un air déterminé au visage.

''Natsu et Wendy sont sans doute capable de faire ça aussi, mais ils ne savent probablement pas comment.'' Commenta le mage de Glace, avant que le chat bleu ne sorte ses ailes et s'envole par une fenêtre.

''JE VAIS AMENER GAJEEL À LA LACRIMA ALORS !'' S'écria-t-il en volant à grande vitesse, un air déterminé au visage tout en sortant de la tour.

''FAIS ATTENTION À TOI, HAPPY-SAN !'' S'écria la mage des clés, un air inquiet au visage bien qu'elle sache que le chat bleu soit déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

''Il ira bien.'' Commenta simplement la chatte blanche en l'observant, un air sérieux et confiant au visage, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers la direction où ils allaient en prenant la tête. ''NOUS DEVONS ALLER SAUVER WENDY ET NATSU RAPIDEMENT NOUS AUSSI !'' S'écria-t-elle en courant dans les escaliers, suivit de près par les deux autres mages.

''AYE !'' Firent les deux autres mages en se mettant à la suivre, arrivant au bout des escaliers quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard avant d'observer une imposante porte au bout d'un couloir directement en face de l'escalier.

''REGARDEZ, UNE PORTE !'' S'écria l'exceed blanche en pointant l'objet susnommé.

''JE RESSENS LA MAGIE DE WENDY-SAN ET NATSU-SAN DERRIÈRE !'' S'écria la blonde, un air sérieux au visage.

''ALORS C'EST CET ENDROIT !'' S'écria le mage de glace, se mettant soudainement à courir plus rapidement avant de donner un grand coup de pied dans la porte, faisant exploser les maintiens de cette dernière. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en observant les deux dragons slayers juste en face de l'entrée de la pièce, ces derniers étant inconscients et gisant au sol.

''WENDY ! NATSU !'' S'écrièrent les trois mages d'effroi, le mage de glace et la chatte blanche accourant vers la jeune fille alors que la mage des clés accouru vers le prince des dragons de feu.

''EST-CE QUE ÇA VA ?! TIENS BON !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul de panique, la soulevant un peu pour qu'elle ne reste plus au sol et respire plus facilement.

''WENDY !'' Appela l'exceed blanche avec inquiétude et effroi, regardant sa compagnonne d'un œil impuissant.

''TIENS BON NATSU-SAN !'' S'écria l'être démoniaque, faisant la même chose que Gray pour aider le nommé.

''ILS SONT TOUS LES DEUX INCONSCIENTS !'' Comprit le mage de glace d'irritation, bien que sa voix semble contenir du soulagement que l'état des deux enfants de dragons ne soit pas plus grave. Il reposa cependant délicatement la jeune fille au sol, son visage montrant qu'il se sentait impuissant dans cette situation, ainsi que son irritation et son retenu.

''Je suis désolée Wendy… Je suis terriblement désolée…'' S'excusa Charuru, pleurant et tremblant fortement tout en appuyant ses pattes sur le corps la jeune dragon slayer.

''POUR LE MOMENT, ON DEVRAIT LEUR FAIRE AVALER LE EKSPOLE ! ALLEZ, OUVRE TA BOUCHE NATSU !'' Ordonna le condisciple de Léon, un air irrité au visage tout en prenant un flacon remplit de pilule à l'intérieur.

''Ces pilules… C'est ce que Mystogan-san m'a fait avaler avant que je ne vienne ici…'' Commenta la constellationniste, observant le mage de glace glisser l'une des pilules dans la bouches du dragon slayer de feu.

''On a eu ça de Gajeel. Mais si tu les reconnais, tu n'en as pas eu de Mystogan ?'' Demanda-t-il en montrant le flacon, un air un peu interrogateur au visage que la mage des esprits stellaire rendit. ''Ils nous permettent d'utiliser la magie dans ce monde.'' Expliqua-t-il, alors que Lucy sembla soudainement bloquée en entendant cela, sous l'œil encore plus interrogateur du disciple d'Ul. ''Lucy ?''

''JE N'AURAIS PAS DU ME PRESSER DE VENIR DANS CE MONDE ! MERDE !'' Jura-t-elle en prenant sa tête avec ses mains tout en regardant le flacon d'un air paniqué, avant de baisser la tête vers le sol, entourée d'une aura emplit de honte et de dépression. ''Si je n'avais pas étais si pressée, on aurait pu éviter tous ces ennuis…''

''Oy, c'est bon Lucy, on est là maintenant !'' Répondit le mage de glace, posant une main sur le dos de la démone et la regardant d'un œil réconfortant, cette dernière l'observant d'un œil honteux puis de soulagement et de réconfort. Soudainement, le mage de feu se mit à bouger un peu et à tousser, attirant l'attention des deux mages qui se parlaient.

''NATSU-SAN !'' S'écria la blonde de panique, tenant le dos du mage de feu pour tenter de le soulagé.

''TRÈS BIEN ! AU TOUR DE WENDY !'' S'écria le mage de glace en se retournant de suite vers la nommée, ne perdant pas de temps et lui faisant avaler une pilule aussi tandis que le rose se mit à haleter.

''Est-ce que ça va, Natsu-san ?!'' Demanda la mage stellaire avec inquiétude et interrogation, libérant le fils d'Igneel de sa main et le laissant se rouler dans l'autre sens pour tousser. Elle s'approcha cependant un peu de lui, un air aussi inquiet que ses mots au visage alors qu'il tapa soudainement du poing avec rage, sous le regard surpris et interrogateur de la mage stellaire.

''Je dois les arrêter !'' Fit-il en regardant la sortie avec beaucoup de colère, enflammant soudainement le poing avec lequel il avait frappé le sol.

''Les arrêter ?'' Demanda la mage des clés stellaire en le regardant avec interrogation et inquiétude.

''NGAAAAAAAAAHH !'' S'écria-t-il en crachant des flammes vers le plafond avec rage, sous le regard de plus en plus interrogateur et soudainement interdit de la blonde, tandis qu'il sortit très rapidement de la salle et couru dans les couloirs en direction des escaliers.

''NATSU-SAN !'' ''OY, NATSU !'' S'écrièrent Lucy et Gray, la première le regardant se diriger vers les escaliers et le deuxième se retournant simplement dans sa direction. Ils se retournèrent et accordèrent cependant de suite leur attention à la dragon slayer du ciel en l'entendant tousser, un air inquiet au visage.

''WENDY !'' S'écria Charuru, sa voix étant emplit de soulagement mais aussi d'inquiétude.

''Charuru… C'est… C'est terrible… Tout le monde de la guilde…'' Tenta Wendy, transpirant fortement et étant très fatiguée.

* * *

**Salle du trône, capital royale d'Edolas.**

''Gushyushyushyushyu. Merci d'avoir attendu, mon roi. L'extraction était un succès.'' Commença Byro, un large sourire au visage alors que Faust s'approcha de lui.

''Bon travail…'' Complimenta le roi, gardant cependant son air sérieux tout en regardant son chef militaire.

''Comme attendu, la puissance magique des dragons slayers est incroyable. Avec ceci, il sera extrêmement facile d'armé « ça ».'' Reprit le vieil homme, élargissant son sourire en maintenant son regard envers son seigneur.

* * *

**Salle d'extraction, groupe de Gray et Lucy.**

''Le roi… Afin de détruire Extalia… Il a décidé de le faire percuter avec le lacrima géant…'' Expliqua-t-elle, les mages la regardant avec un air interdit et écarquillant les yeux, leur pupilles devenant soudainement absent en apprenant cette information. ''IL VEUT FAIRE DE NOS AMIS UNE BOMBE !'' S'écria-t-elle de détresse et de panique, choquant encore plus les autres mages.

* * *

**Salle du trône, capital royale d'Edolas.**

''J'attendais cela depuis longtemps… Le lacrima géant et la puissance magique des exceeds vont se percuter et fusionner, et une quantité infini de magie tombera comme de la pluie sur notre pays.'' Sourit le roi Faust de façon malveillante et emplit de noirceur, sous le regard souriant et confiant de Byro.

* * *

**Salle d'extraction, groupe de Lucy et Gray.**

''Edolas à des îles flottants dans le ciel. Vous en avez vu beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? Apparemment, ils flottent du à la puissance magique d'Extalia. J'ai lu dans un livre qu'ils flottent afin de maintenir la balance de la magie dans ce monde.'' Expliqua Lucy, regardant les autres mages avec inquiétude et effroi.

''Est-ce que les autres gars de Fairy Tail transformés en lacrima se trouve sur l'une de ces îles ?'' Demanda Gray, regardant la blonde avec interrogation alors que cette dernière secoua la tête d'un signe négatif pour signifier qu'elle ne savait pas, le visage de cette dernière perdant ses dernières traces de joie.

''Plutôt proche d'Extalia en fait.'' Ajouta Charuru, baissant la tête vers le sol et l'observant d'un œil sérieux et légèrement impuissant, attirant l'attention des deux mages qui discutaient et de la fille de Grandine. ''Extalia et la lacrima où se trouve tout le monde flottent au-dessus de nous, ce qui veut dire au-dessus de la capitale royale.''

''Ils vont utiliser la magie des dragons slayer pour accélérer l'île de la lacrima, et la faire percuter avec Extalia.'' Rajouta Wendy, un air sombre et inquiet au visage.

''Qu'est-ce qui va arriver après ça ?'' Demanda le disciple d'Ul en se retournant vers la jeune fille, un air tout aussi inquiet au visage.

''La magie des membres de Fairy Tail et celle d'Extalia vont exploser et se mélanger, et une quantité infinie de magie va tomber sur ce pays.'' Expliqua la dragon slayer céleste, son regard s'assombrissant encore plus.

''Si cela arrive, tout le monde dans notre guilde va…'' ''DISPARAÎTRE !'' Firent respectivement Lucy et Gray, un visage effrayé et anxieux en comprenant le destin de leurs amis, avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers la porte d'entrée en entendant des bruits de pas.

''QUELQU'UN ARRIVE !'' S'écria le mage de glace, se mettant en position de défense.

''Ces bruits de pas…'' Murmura la mage des clés, trop bas pour se faire entendre mais semblant étrangement reconnaître à qui appartient les bruits.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAHH !'' ''C'EST NATSU !'' S'écrièrent le mage de feu et son rival, le premier ayant un visage tordu par la frayeur et la peur alors que le deuxième le regarda d'un air interdit et surpris.

''IL Y A DEUX ERZA ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?! UN COMBAT ENTRE MONSTRES OU QUOI ?! EST-CE QUE C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE ?!'' S'écria le rose de panique, prenant son visage et tournant dans toutes les directions d'un air effrayé et paniqué, avant de remarquer avec étonnement le mage de glace. ''HEY, C'EST GRAY !'' S'écria-t-il en le pointant du doigt, sous l'œil exaspéré et irrité de son rival.

''T'es bruyant et insupportable. T'es vraiment une nuisance…'' Commenta le mage de glace avec irritation et sérieux, dévisageant le dragon slayer de feu du regard.

''C'est celui d'Earthland… Le Gray-san que nous connaissons.'' Déclara la démone en regardant le mage de feu, un sourire un peu soulagé en l'observant.

''Beaucoup de choses sont arrivés, et je suis bloqué ici avec Erza et Gajeel.'' Rajouta le condisciple de Lyon, un air un peu plus sérieux au visage.

''Happy-san est partie l'emmener au lacrima des autres.'' Reprit finalement l'être démoniaque, devenant aussi un peu plus sérieuse.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel, interdit par ces informations.

''Au, c'est vrai… Gray-san est ici.'' Commenta la fille de Grandine en regardant le mage de glace d'un air surpris et désolé, mettant sa main devant sa bouche par surprise.

''Eh ? C'est étrange, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux voir en travers de ma main…'' Commenta le disciple d'Ul, un air déprimé au visage tout en regardant sa main, étant étrangement éclairé d'une lumière qui l'effaça un peu envers le décor.

''Attends, c'est vous qui êtes-venu nous sauver ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer de feu, un air surpris et interrogateur au visage avant qu'il ne se retourne vers la mage stellaire. ''LUCY !? TU ES SAUVE ?!'' S'écria-t-il de surprise et de choc, sous le sourire un peu blasé de la concernée.

''Tu n'as vraiment pas fait attention huh, Natsu-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle, sa voix étant aussi blasée que son sourire.

''J-J'AURAIS DU COMMENCER PAR LÀ ! ARIGATÔ GOZAIMASU !'' S'écria la fille de Grandine en se courbant en direction du disciple d'Ul, un air paniquée et désolée au visage.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.'' Répondit-il simplement en la regardant, mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon alors que l'exceed blanche afficha un visage emplit de regret et de tristesse.

''Comme je le pensais, Charuru est venue me sauver aussi. Arigatô !'' Remercia la mage céleste, serrant sa compagnonne d'enfance contre elle alors que le visage de cette dernière s'attrista encore plus, semblant être prise de remords.

''Dans tous les cas, portes quelque chose.'' Déclara Natsu en regardant Gray, un air agacé au visage.

''OH, QUAND EST-CE ARRIVÉ ?!'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul, un air choqué et surpris au visage en voyant qu'il ne portait rien au torse.

''Tu étais comme ça quand tu es arrivé…'' Fit simplement Lucy, le regardant d'un œil blasé.

''TRÈS BIEN ! JE SUIS PRÊT ! APRÈS QU'ON AIT TROUVÉ LE ROI, ARRÊTONS LA PERCUSSION DU LACRIMA !'' S'écria Natsu, guidant le mage de glace et la mage stellaire et sortant de la salle.

''BIEN !'' ''OK !'' S'écrièrent les deux mages qui le suivirent, courant derrière le mage de feu tandis que Gray attrapa une veste qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle et l'enfila

''ATTENDEZ, DE CE CÔTÉ IL Y A DEUX MONSTRES ! ALLONS DE CE CÔTÉ !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en courant dans un autre couloir, suivit de près par les deux autres mages.

''Erza-san…'' Fit simplement la démone d'une voix triste, baissant la tête et regardant le sol du même air que sa voix mais continuant de courir derrière le dragon slayer de feu. Elle releva soudainement la tête et se retourna vers Gray, qui avait placé une main réconfortante sur son dos et courait à ses côtés.

''Je sais ce que tu ressens. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est d'Erza dont nous parlons après tout.'' Rassura-t-il en la regardant avec un sourire rassurant, sous le regard toujours attristé de la blonde qui resta cependant silencieuse.

''Charuru, allons à Extalia.'' Commanda Wendy avec sérieux, regardant les trois autres mages courir dans le couloir avec la chatte blanche à ses côtés, qui se retourna vers elle de surprise.

''P-POURQUOI ?!'' S'écria Charuru en la regardant, un air paniqué au visage.

''Nous devons les prévenir de l'attaque et les évacuer en toute sécurité.'' Répondit la bleue en la regardant avec sérieux et détermination.

''MAIS NOUS ALLONS LÀ-BAS POUR ARRÊTER L'ATTAQUE EN PREMIER LIEU !'' S'écria l'exceed en la regardant avec choc et un peu d'effroi, semblant espérer la convaincre de ne pas y aller.

''BIEN SÛR QUE NOUS LE FERONS ! ON VA DÉFINITIVEMENT EMPÊCHER ÇA D'ARRIVER ! CAR JE CROIS EN NATSU-SAN ET LES AUTRES POUR EMPÊCHER ÇA ! CEPENDANT…'' S'écria la fille de Grandine, regardant sa compagnonne avec une sévérité rare avant de soupirer et de se calmer, la regardant plus tendrement. ''Nous ne savons pas quel autres armes le royaume pourrait utiliser. Nous devons nous préparer pour le pire, et les prévenir tant qu'on le peut encore.'' Expliqua-t-elle, regardant la chatte blanche avec sérieux et détermination mélangé cependant à de la douceur.

''IMPOSSIBLE ! JE NE VEUX PAS Y REVENIR ! JE… JE ME FICHE DE CE QUI PEUT ARRIVER AUX EXCEEDS !'' S'écria Charuru, semblant légèrement hésitante dans ses mots.

''Ce n'est pas à propos du fait qu'on soit humains, démons ou exceeds. Nous sommes tous des êtres vivants. Et nous devons faire ce qui est juste.'' Expliqua la jeune fille en regardant sa compagnonne et en s'accroupissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur, cette dernière baissant simplement la tête d'un air indécis.

« Mais… Tous les exceeds sont… » Pensa-t-elle, se remémorant cependant de Mâr et Lucky et de leur bonté. « Non… C'est moi qui me trompe… » Se reprit-elle, un air attristé apparaissant sur son visage.

''Je serais juste à tes côtés. Il n'y a rien à craindre, ok ?'' Fit Wendy en regardant la petite chatte avec un large sourire rassurant et emplit de bienfaisance, son interlocutrice baissant la tête d'un air vaincu et soupirant.

''Très bien.'' Répondit Charuru en la regardant, un léger sourire au visage.

* * *

Aucune des deux Erza ne prenaient l'avantage sur l'autre. Elle semblait même, au contraire, de puissance équivalente, mais détruisait de plus en plus le lieu où elles se battaient à causes des puissantes ondes de choc dues à la rencontre de leurs armes.

Erza Scarlett s'était un peu calmée envers le début du combat, et commençait à analyser son adversaire. Erza Knightwalker, quant à elle, affichait un visage d'un extrême sérieux, sembla chercher le point faible de son adversaire pour la tuer plus rapidement.

Cependant, aucune des deux femmes ne parvenaient à prendre la main sur ce combat, malgré des méthodes différentes.

* * *

**Rue de la Capitale Royale.**

''GAJEEL !'' Hurla Happy, volant à rase-motte dans les rues de la ville en direction du susnommé, qui se retourna vers lui avec surprise et interrogation.

''LE CHAT ! ÇA VA ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer en regardant le nommé avec un sourire carnassier, frappant une soldate sans même le regarder.

''JE VAIS T'EMMENER LÀ OÙ SE TROUVE LES AUTRES MEMBRES TRANSFORMÉS EN LACRIMA !'' Reprit le chat bleu en fonçant droit vers le mage d'acier.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria Gajeel de choc, attrapant un soldat et le balançant vers d'autres sans les regarder une nouvelle fois, avant de se faire attraper dans le dos par le petit chat, ce dernier les emmenant vers l'emplacement de la lacrima avec la même vitesse. ''OY OY ! PUTAIN ! NE M'ATTRAPE PAS COMME ÇA !'' S'écria-t-il de colère, observant avec irritation les soldats devenir de plus en plus petit.

''Comment as-tu fait pour leur rendre leur apparence normale ?'' Demanda Happy avec interrogation, ne perdant pas son objectif de vue tandis que le fils de Metalicana sourit d'un large sourire carnassier, se retournant vers le compagnon de Salamander en montrant son bras.

''Je l'ai frappé avec ma magie de dragon slayer.'' Répondit-il avec assurance, sous le regard choqué du chat bleu.

''Tu es sûr que ça marche ?'' Demanda-t-il d'une voix douteuse, encore choqué par la réponse du mage tandis qu'ils s'approchèrent du lacrima.

''J'AI FAIT EXACTEMENT COMME MYSTOGAN M'A DIT ! TU AS UN PROBLÈME AVEC ÇA ?!'' S'écria-t-il de colère, serrant son poing en regardant l'exceed qui le portait.

''Bref, est-ce que Mystogan est venu aussi ?'' Demanda le chat bleu, son visage étant encore sous le coup de la surprise de la révélation de Gajeel.

''COMMENT JE LE SAURAIS ?!'' S'écria ce dernier d'agacement, avant qu'ils ne se posent sur l'île où flottait le lacrima de la guilde, restant tous les deux silencieux en observant la grandeur du lacrima. En effet, le cristal mesurait en hauteur plus de cinquante fois la taille d'un être humain normal, et mesurait plus de vingt fois en largeur. ''C'est énorme…'' Commenta-t-il, choqué par ce qu'il voyait.

''C'est même plus large qu'on ne l'anticipait…'' Rajouta Happy, devenant légèrement admiratif par la grandeur du cristal qui se présentait devant lui.

''Putain ! Quelle guilde chiante ! Quand on rentrera, vous avez intérêt à m'acheter tout le métal que je peux manger !'' Ordonna le dragon slayer avec irritation, préparant son bras tout en observant le lacrima.

''VAS-Y GAJEEL !'' Encouragea Happy en l'observant avec espoir, avant que les deux ne sautent pour éviter un coup d'épée géant qui détruisit une petite partie de l'emplacement où ils se trouvaient.

''T'ES QUI TOI BORDEL ?!'' S'écria le fils de Metalicana en se retournant, un air énervé au visage tout en observant celui qui maniait l'épée, ce dernier lui rendant le regard et préparant une nouvelle attaque bien qu'il sembla en pause pour les observer.

''CE TYPE…'' Se coupa l'exceed bleu de surprise et de choc, écarquillant les yeux en reconnaissant l'épéiste.

''Je suis le commandant de la première division de mage, Panther Lily. Ce Lacrima est un élément important pour notre plan, je ne peux pas vous la laisser.'' Déclara Panther Lily, sa cape s'étant ouverte et laissant apparaître une queue noire et des ailes blanches d'exceed dans son dos.

''DES AILES ?! CE TYPE… C'EST UN EXCEED ?!'' S'écria le petit bleu de choc, écarquillant les yeux et reculant un peu.

''Recule le chat !'' Ordonna Gajeel, prenant de l'élan et observant l'exceed noir avec sérieux. ''TETSURYUKEN !'' S'écria-t-il, allongeant son épée vers son adversaire, qui esquiva simplement en le regardant avec sévérité et sérieux.

''HMPH !'' Fit-il simplement, donnant un coup de son épée qui s'allongea soudainement, à la surprise et au choc du dragon slayer. Il évita le coup d'épée au dernier moment, la lame coupant une grosse partie rocheuse de l'île alors qu'Happy fut projeté par la force du vent donné par le coup.

''UWAAAAAH ! C'EST QUOI CE TRUC AVEC CETTE ÉNORME ÉPÉE ?!'' S'écria-t-il, atterrissant sur le ventre et se relevant avec difficulté tout en observant l'exceed noir d'un œil contrarié.

''CE TYPE…'' Se coupa Gajeel, regardant Panther Lily depuis le sol avant de se remettre sur l'un de ses genoux.

''Es-tu capable de ma vaincre ?'' Demanda le commandant militaire avec sévérité, le dragon slayer ne faisant que le regarder avec détermination et sérieux.

* * *

**Dans les couloirs du sous-sol, groupe de Natsu.**

''OÙ SE CACHE CE FOUTU ROI ?!'' S'écria Natsu d'irritation, regardant en face de lui mais courant aux côtés de Gray.

''Eh bien, c'est un roi, il doit donc être à un endroit adapter à un roi.'' Répondit le mage de glace, se retournant vers son rival qui colla son front à lui d'un air irrité, l'interlocuteur lui rendant le même regard.

''OÙ CE TROUVE CE PUTAIN D'ENDROIT ?!'' Demanda le dragon slayer de feu avec irritation, sous le regard blasé de Lucy.

''COMMENT JE POURRAIS LE SAVOIR ?! C'EST LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE JE VIENS DANS CE CHÂTEAU !'' Répondit le disciple d'Ul, semblant légèrement moins irrité que le dragon slayer.

''Le donjon était à un endroit en hauteur… Et la cour intérieure était formée dans un pattern très complexe… Et même si la ville est formée dans un pattern concentrique, il semblerait qu'il y ait quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un donjon… Et si le château est d'une structure différente de celui d'Earthland, alors nous n'avons aucune idée de ce à quoi ça pourrait ressembler…'' Se fit Lucy, baissant la tête vers le sol et fermant les yeux tout en réfléchissant aux informations qu'elle énumérait sans pour autant s'arrêter ou ralentir.

''De quoi tu parles Lucy ?'' Demanda le fils d'Igneel en regardant la blonde, un air interrogateur et perdu au visage.

''En d'autres mots, cet endroit a une structure terriblement construite, non ?'' Demanda le disciple d'Ul, regardant lui aussi la seule femme du groupe.

''C'est ça… J'irais même jusque dire qu'on pourrait trouver une sorte de parc d'attraction…'' Commenta-t-elle d'un air blasé, les deux mages rivaux se retournant à leurs routes avant de se stopper net et d'écarquiller les yeux en regardant en hauteur, un air interdit au visage. ''QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A LES… Gars…'' Fit la mage stellaire, regardant l'endroit qu'observer les deux rivaux avant d'arrêter de parler.

''Hey… Ce roi est sain d'esprit ?'' Demanda le prince des dragons de feu, un air amusé et enjoué au visage tout en observant un véritable par d'attraction de taille très respectable juste devant eux.

''À en juger par ton visage, vous vous entendriez très bien tous les deux.'' Commenta le condisciple de Lyon, un air blasé sur le visage avant de se retourner, étant soudainement pris de choc et de panique.

''OY, JE NE M'ENTENDREZ PAS AVEC CET ABRU… Gray ?'' Appela le mage de feu, se retournant lui aussi vers la direction que regarder son rival avant d'avoir le même visage que ce dernier.

''LUCY A DISPARU !'' S'écrièrent-ils en même temps, avant qu'ils ne se tiennent la tête d'un air encore plus paniqué.

''AU PUTAIN, ILS ONT CAPTURÉ LUCY ?! COMMENT ONT-ILS FAIT AUSSI RAPIDEMENT ET SANS QU'ON S'EN RENDE COMPTE !'' ''Erza va nous massacrer… Elle va nous tuer si elle l'apprend…'' Paniquèrent Natsu et Gray respectivement, ce dernier s'accroupissant et tenant sa tête tout en affichant un visage emplit d'effroi, que partagea le mage de feu.

''O-OY ! SI ON LA RETROUVE AVANT QU'ELLE L'APPRENNE, ELLE NE LE SAURA PAS !'' S'écria le mage de feu en regardant son rival, tremblant de peur et regardant le mage de glace d'un air paniqué.

''T'AS RAISON ! ON DOIT LA RETROUVER EN PREMIER !'' S'écria ce dernier, étant dans le même état que le dragon slayer de feu avant qu'ils ne se retournent en entendant une musique enfantine tournée.

''Hmm… C'est très amusant.'' Déclara Sugar Boy en regardant les deux garçons, se trouvant sur un manège tournant de cheval de bois maintenu par une barre, le manège continuant de tourner très lentement tandis qu'il les perdit de vu. ''Hahah !'' Rit-il, faisant dos au deux mages rivaux qui le regardèrent en silence.

''OUIIII ! HAHAHAHAHA !'' ''LUCY ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages, la première étant sur le même manège que Sugar Boy à quelques chevaux de lui, semblant énormément s'amuser sur le manège. Les deux autres mages étaient, quant à eux, très choqués de la voir sur ce manège, avant de la regarder partir doucement en silence, la laissant rire aux éclats.

''Votre amie s'amuse même beaucoup. Hmm.'' Reprit Sugar Boy en apparaissant à l'autre bout du manège, leur faisant totalement face avant que les deux rivaux ne se retournent de surprises et de choc en observant un bateau leur foncer dessus, se couchant à terre pour l'éviter.

''Cette incroyable et amusante magie va bientôt se tarir de ce monde. Vous comprenez comment on se ressent les gars ?'' Demanda Hughes, se trouvant sur le bateau qui n'était autre qu'un manège, étant balancé d'avant en arrière sur une rampe, maintenu par magie grâce à une boule se trouvant quelques mètres au-dessus du mât le plus élevé.

''À L'ABORDAGE ! AHAHAHAHAH !'' S'écria Lucy, se tenant sur le Mât du navire et criant en pointant devant elle, tout en ayant un visage très amusé alors que les autres la regardèrent avec surprise, mélangé à du blasement pour les deux mages de Fairy Tail.

''Comment fait-elle pour être aussi rapide…'' ''Aucune idée…'' Se firent Natsu et Gray d'une voix extrêmement épuisé, le premier pointant la mage stellaire du doigt et regardant son rival, qui le regardait lui aussi.

''Nous mettrons la main sur la quantité infini de magie, peu importe le prix.'' Reprit Sugar Boy, regardant les mages de Fairy Tail d'un air sérieux et prêt à en découdre.

''Nous mettons notre vie en jeu. Personne ne peut se mettre sur notre chemin !'' Ajouta Hughes, les regardant d'un air sombre et sérieux que les deux rivaux rendirent.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !'' S'écria la démone de joie et de bonheur, son visage accompagnant ses rires alors que les mages d'Earthland redevinrent soudainement blasé.

''Hmm, préférez-vous retournez dans vos cellules, ou mourir ici ?'' Demanda le commandant en armure rose, observant les deux mages avec fureur et sérieux.

''Sugar Boy, ne leur donne pas l'option de choisir.'' Sermonna Hughes, un regard sévère en direction de son collègue, qui le regarda simplement d'un air amusé. ''Nous avons finis l'extraction de la magie du mec dragon.'' Reprit-il, regardant avec noirceur et sévérité les deux mages de Fairy Tail qui étaient au sol en sortant une petite baguette. ''Si le Code ETD réussi, nous n'aurons aucune utilité de ces dragons slayers. Je vais tuer ces habitants d'Earthland qui ne savent pas à quel point la magie est chère.'' Déclara-t-il, sautant du bateau et atterrissant sur des railles. Il pointa ensuite sa baguette vers la boule du manège à bateau, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux mages rivaux tandis que le bateau quitta sa rampe et vola vers Gray et Natsu.

''NGAAAA !'' S'écria le mage de feu de choc, observant le manège tomber sur lui et son rival avant qu'il ne s'écrase dans leur direction. Le bateau continua ensuite sa route, se détruisant de plus en plus et fonçant vers le manège à cheval où se trouvait Sugar Boy, détruisant aussi ce manège alors que le commandant en armure vola avec son cheval. Hughes écarquilla cependant les yeux, observant l'emplacement où se trouvaient les deux mages tandis que la poussière se leva.

''UN BOUCLIER FAIT DE GLACE ?!'' S'écria le troisième commandant de surprise, observant le disciple d'Ul s'étant mit devant le dragon slayer et créer un bouclier, la mage stellaire se trouvant à leurs côtés et regardant les deux manèges d'un air attristé.

''Bateau… Cheval…'' Fit-elle faiblement, pleurant des cascades de larmes en observant tristement ce qui restaient des deux manèges.

''Alors c'est ça la magie d'Earthland…'' Comprit le commandant aux sourcils en forme d'aiguilles d'horloge, observant les trois mages avec surprise et une certaine admiration.

''Ils n'utilisent vraiment pas d'objets huh ? Hmm… C'est la première fois que je vois ça.'' Commenta Sugar Boy, observant les trois mages de Fairy Tail avec un sourire, malgré qu'il soit couché au sol. Les deux commandants d'Edolas écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois les yeux en observant le fils d'Igneel crée des flammes sous ses pieds, observant Hughes d'un œil irrité et déterminé avant qu'il ne s'envole vers ce dernier.

''IL Y A DES FLAMMES SOUS SES PIEDS ?!'' S'écria Hughes de choc, ne réagissant pas au fait que le rose fonçait vers lui à toute vitesse.

''HYAAA !'' S'écria le mage de feu en donnant un uppercut enflammé dans le menton du commandant, le faisant voler de sa position et atterrir dans un sorte de stand de fruit et légumes. ''Rendez nous nos nakamas !'' Tonna la voix du dragon slayer, regardant les deux chefs militaires avec irritation en enflammant ses poings.

''Tes nakamas vont se mélanger avec la puissance magique d'Extalia et devenir une source infinie de magie.'' Répondit Hughes en souriant de façon malicieuse, sa baguette brillant entre ses mains tandis qu'un train de montagnes russes arriva à grande vitesse vers le mage de feu.

''NATSU-SAN, DERRIÈRE TOI !'' S'écria la mage des clés en se retournant vers le nommé, ne remarquant pas que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol alors que ses yeux scintillèrent d'étoiles.

''QU… LE SOL ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace, observant ses pieds s'enfonçait lui aussi dans le sol tels des sables mouvants.

''DES MONTAGNES RUSSES !'' S'écria-t-elle, joignant les mains et brillant intensément alors que le disciple d'Ul la regarda d'un air bien trop exaspéré pour dire quelque chose.

''Hmm…'' Fit Sugar Boy en regardant les deux mages, se tenant le menton et observant ces derniers s'enfonçaient avec un petit sourire victorieux.

''COMME SI ÇA ALLAIT ME TOUCHER !'' S'écria le dragon slayer en sautant au-dessus du train, un air agacé au visage avant qu'il n'atterrisse derrière le train, l'observant s'éloigner de lui avant de faire une boucle et de retourner vers le mage de feu, les rails se créant sous l'avancement du train.

''Mon arme, le Command-tact, peut contrôler toutes les attractions se trouvant ici.'' Expliqua le troisième commandant de l'armée royale, pointant sa baguette dans différentes directions avant de réussir à faire monter le dragon slayer dans un siège tout à l'avant, le visage de ce dernier se défigurant à cause de la soudaine vitesse. ''Le « Hell's Coaster Ride » est dix fois plus rapide que sa vitesse normale grâce à la magie. À cette vitesse, peu importe qui tu es, après cinq minutes tu vas…'' Se coupa-t-il, écarquillant les yeux d'une joyeuse surprise en observant le rose sur le point de vomir, semblant pourtant inconscient. ''IL N'A PAS SU TENIR DIX SECONDES ! C'EST QUI CE TYPE ?! IL EST SI FAIBLE !'' S'écria-t-il d'amusement, avant de faire faire au train plusieurs looping et autres cascades.

''C'EST MAUVAIS !'' S'écria le mage de glace en observant le train, lui et la mage stellaire étant enfoncé à moitié dans le sol et continuant de s'enfoncer bien que cette dernière ne sembla pas se préoccuper de cela, mettant toute son attention sur le train. ''Et c'est mauvais ici aussi…'' Commenta-t-il, tirant sur le sol comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple drap avant de se retourner vers la constellationniste. ''Je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée mais… LUCY, SORS NATSU DE CE TRUC !'' S'écria-t-il avec sérieux, attirant le regard tout aussi sérieux de l'être démoniaque.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de surprise mélangé à du sérieux, alors que le condisciple de Lyon attrapa ses bras et tira de toutes ses forces. ''G-GRAY-SAN, TU NE VAS PAS…'' Reprit-elle, alors qu'il la souleva au-dessus de lui et l'envoya vers le train.

''ATTRAPE-LE !'' S'écria-t-il, sous le regard un peu surpris de la blonde avant qu'elle ne devienne sérieuse.

''Oooh ?'' Fit Sugar Boy en la regardant voler, mettant une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour mieux l'observer.

''COMPRIS !'' Cria la constellationniste, laissant sortir ses ailes et accélérant pour attraper le train, un air déterminé au visage alors que les deux commandants la regardèrent d'un œil choqué.

''QU'EST-CE QUE… DES AILES ?!'' S'écria Hughes de surprise, observant la mage stellaire avec un certain effroi.

''Hmm… Erza avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une démone, mais à ce moment je pensais que l'un des deux rebelles l'aidé à voler…'' Commenta le commandant en rose, attrapant son menton avec sa main et l'observant avec intérêt et choc, alors qu'elle attrapa le train deux sièges derrière le dragon slayer.

''En tout cas, elle est brave…'' Sourit Hughes d'un air intéressé, observant la blonde se hissait jusqu'au siège du mage de feu avec sérieux tout en appelant ce dernier, ne se préoccupant pas qu'elle passa sous des tunnels.

''ICE MAKE : HOOKSHOT !'' S'écria le mage de glace, lançant des grappins de glaces en hauteur pour se sortir du piège, alors que Sugar Boy s'approcha de lui en souriant avec confiance.

''Si tu as ce genre de magie, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé le sauver toi-même ?'' Demanda-t-il, sortant une épée au pommeau et aux bords de la lame de la même couleur que son armure. La lame est plutôt longue et est de couleur grise, ayant aussi trois boutons bleus entourés d'un cercle jaune vers le milieu de celle-ci.

''J'ai confiance en Lucy pour l'aider. Et sinon, j'aurais fait comment pour te botter le cul ?'' Demanda le condisciple de Lyon, ne retirant pas sa magie alors que Sugar Boy se retourna vers le train, un sourire amusé au visage.

''Hmm… Je ne serais pas aussi sûr que toi…'' Commenta-t-il, le mage de glace se retournant vers le train avec interrogation avant d'afficher un visage interdit et extrêmement blasé, son choc cachant ses yeux et lui faisant ouvrir grandement la bouche.

''WOOOOOUUUUUHHHHOOOOOOUUUUUU ! OUAAAAIIIIIS !'' S'écria la voix de l'être démoniaque, brillant tellement que son emplacement n'était plus visible, bien que la source semblait se trouvait auprès du dragon slayer de feu qui était à moitié visible à cause de la lumière.

''… Voilà pourquoi je n'aimais pas cette idée…'' Commenta le mage de glace, ne quittant pas son visage de blasement et de choc tout en observant le train. Il secoua quelques secondes plus tard la tête, se retournant vers Sugar Boy avec un visage sérieux. ''Mais je lui fais confiance quand même ! ICE MAKE : DEATH SCYTHE !'' S'écria-t-il, brisant ses grappins et créant une faux de glace dans ses mains, qu'il abattit vers le commandant à l'armure rose. Ce dernier ne bougea cependant pas, donnant même un coup d'épée à la faux de glace qui se liquéfia de suite, à la surprise et au choc de Gray tandis que l'eau retomba sur l'épéiste.

''Froid… Ice Magic, huh ? Hmm… Il semblerait que j'ai l'avantage.'' Déclara-t-il, souriant sans gêne malgré l'eau qui lui tombait dessus tandis qu'il pointa son épée vers le disciple d'Ul. ''Cette arme, la Rosa Espada (: Épée Rose), peut liquéfier tout ce qu'elle touche. Dommage, vraiment dommage. Hmm…'' Expliqua-t-il, sous le regard agacé de son adversaire qui serra les dents.

''ALLEZ ! WOUHOU !'' S'écria Lucy, étant assise aux côtés du dragon slayer et ayant mis la barre de protection, brillant de milles feux et des étoiles brillant dans ses yeux alors que le train faisait un tour sur lui même. Le troisième commandant élargit un large sourire amusé mais quelque peu défié, semblant vouloir rendre Lucy malade et faisant bouger les rails dans toutes les directions tout en leur faisant faire des boucles, des montées et des chutes aussi soudaine que possibles. ''SUUUUPEEERR ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !'' S'écria-t-elle de joie, levant les bras aux ciels tout en rigolant à pleins poumons avant que le train ne finisse sa course dans l'eau, sous les éclats de rire de la démone.

''« Soupir »… J'ai été vaincu…'' Commenta Hughes d'une voix pleine de désespoir, regardant ailleurs d'un air tout aussi déçu.

''Je… Je suis sauvé…'' Déclara Natsu, se laissant à moitié tomber du wagon où il se trouvait.

''ENCORE ! ENCORE !'' S'écria la mage stellaire en tapant ses mains de joie, sautant sur son siège avec excitation.

''TU VEUX ME TUER ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu d'effroi et d'indignation, se retournant de suite vers la blonde avec un air énervé.

''Tu as vaincu le Hell's Coaster Ride, démone…'' Commenta Hughes en se retournant vers la nommée, qui se retourna vers lui avec interrogation avant d'observer une photo d'elle sur le train, un air extrêmement excité et heureux au visage au côté du dragon slayer de feu qui agonisait.

''Ow… Plus de montagnes russes… ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air déçu mais emplit d'espoir, le commandant secouant sa tête d'un air négatif et triste alors que la mage des clés regarda ses pieds, un air extrêmement déçue et étant entourée d'une aura dépressive.

''OY ! C'EST QUOI CETTE AURA DÉPRESSIVE ?!'' Demanda le dragon de feu d'agacement, son amie ne lui répondant pas et soupirant simplement.

''Mais ne trouvez-vous pas cette magie formidable ? Ceci est la magie d'Edolas. Pour qu'une telle magie disparaisse bientôt… N'est-ce pas du gâchis ?'' Demanda Hughes en reprenant un visage souriant et confiant, mais plutôt sombre.

''Et c'est pour ça que vous allez les tuer…'' Répondit le fils d'Igneel, se relevant et sortant avec difficulté du wagon alors que le visage du commandant devint neutre, celui de la mage stellaire s'assombrissant soudainement. ''Vous allez tuer mes nakamas et les exceeds pour votre gain personnel ?'' Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus sombre et empreinte de colère.

''Ouaip. Vous les gars n'êtes rien d'autres que des agneaux de sacrifices pour nous permettre de gagner une magie infini.'' Répondit le troisième commandant en souriant de façon sombre et mauvaise, ne se souciant guère des vies potentiellement perdues.

''ARRÊTEZ VOS CONNERIES ! MES NAKAMAS SONT EN VIE, COMME LE SONT LES EXCEEDS ! QUE NOUS POSSÉDIONS DE LA MAGIE OU NON, CE QUI EST LE PLUS IMPORTANT EST QU'ON SOIT EN VIE ! NOTRE VIE !'' S'écria Natsu de colère et de haine, regardant le chef militaire avec la même colère alors qu'il commença à s'enflammer, s'avançant dans le même temps vers Hughes.

''Oh ?'' Fit-il simplement, regardant le mage de Fairy Tail avec un sourire moqueur mais intéressé tout en penchant la tête de côté.

''Natsu-san, baisse-toi.'' Demanda Lucy, attirant l'attention des deux hommes qui discutaient entre eux alors que le rose fit disparaître ses flammes et observa une clé dans la main droite de la démone. ''OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DE LA PORTEUSE D'EAU ! AQUARIUS !'' S'écria-t-elle, plongeant le bout de sa clé dans l'eau alors qu'elle invoqua la sirène, qui observa le commandant avec sérieux et fureur. ''AQUARIUS-SAN, S'IL TE PLAÎT !'' S'écria-t-elle en pointant le commandant, un air soudainement sérieux au visage.

''Je sais.'' Fit simplement l'esprit, se préparant à lancer un raz-de-marée et attirant l'eau à son vase alors que leur adversaire resta parfaitement calme, faisant des mouvements avec sa baguette. L'eau fit soudainement des arcs autour des mages, et des jets d'eaux apparurent à la base de ces arcs. ''L'EAU…'' Commença la sirène, écarquillant les yeux de choc et d'effroi.

''QU'Y A-T-IL, AQUARIUS-SAN ?!'' S'écria la constellationniste, un air interrogateur et un peu effrayé au visage alors que le mage de feu regarda autour de lui avec interrogation.

''JE NE PEUX PAS CONTRÔLER CET EAU !'' Reprit l'esprit de la porteuse, l'effroi se lisant de plus en plus sur son visage alors que la blonde la regarda de choc et d'horreur, avant de tourner ce regard vers le commandant qui élargissait un large sourire victorieux et mauvais.

''Je vous l'ai dit, tout dans ce parc est mon arme.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant, avant d'envoyer les jets et les arcs d'eaux vers les deux mages, les engloutissant et les assommant sur le coup tout en renvoyant l'esprit stellaire en même temps.

* * *

Les drapeaux flottaient fièrement dans le château de la capitale. Le Code EDT est lancé, il n'y a plus de retour arrière possible après ce que les humains avaient fait à la garde royale des exceeds. Cependant, une atmosphère de confiance et d'assurance régner dans le château et autour des soldats de l'armée présents en villes, et tous ces soldats était au courant du lancement de ce projet et attendait le résultat avec impatience.

''Mon roi, toutes les préparations sont réalisées. Code EDT est dans sa dernière phase.'' Indiqua Byro en arrivant derrière Faust, qui était accroupi devant un autel où y étaient posés des chandeliers et des objets dorés. Il joignait d'ailleurs les mains et regardait le drapeau avec le symbole de son pays dessus, semblant priait quelque chose.

''Bien… Adieu, déesse.'' Fit le roi avec sérieux, son visage s'assombrissant tout en regardant d'un œil sévère le drapeau accroché au mur avant de se lever et de suivre le chef de son armée dans les couloirs du château.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, sur une piste de lancement à l'intérieur du château**

''La magie qui a été extraite des dragons slayers, nous pensons qu'elle peut être utilisée pour quelque chose ressemblant à une gigantesque « chaîne », afin de manipuler les îles flottantes.'' Expliqua le petit homme, observant une sorte de canon géant avec au bout une tête de dragon mécanique à la gueule ouverte, ayant un canon intégré dans sa gueule relié par une chaîne à l'arme gigantesque. ''Après ça, une fois que l'île flottante sera sous contrôle… En d'autres mots, le lacrima, nous la ferons se percuter au pays des exceeds.''

''Si cela venait à arriver, la fusion des magies aura lieu. Et nous aurons une chute incessante de magie sur mon pays !'' Rajouta Faust, regardant l'arme d'un œil sévère, bien qu'il avait un petit sourire victorieux mais malsain au visage.

''Maintenant, mon roi, voici la clé de lancement du Dragon King…'' Fit le vieil homme en se retournant vers Faust, offrant une grosse clé avec un symbole de squelette de dragon sur l'anneau tout en se courbant et en souriant.

''VOTRE MAJESTÉ ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, ATTENDEZ !'' S'écria Coco, courant à très vive allure vers les deux hommes qui se retournèrent vers elle, un regard interrogateur au visage.

''HEY ! HEY TOI ! JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT PLUSIEURS FOIS DE NE PAS COURIR EN PRÉSENCE DE SA MAJESTÉ !'' S'écria Byro d'un air irrité, fermant le poing sur la clé et regardant la jeune fille avec irritation.

''MAIS LILY SE TROUVE SUR L'ÎLE DE CE LACRIMA ! SI NOUS EXÉCUTONS MAINTENANT NOTRE PLAN, LILY VA MOURIR AUSSI !'' S'écria-t-elle de panique, le roi la regardant d'un œil sévère et strict.

''Et alors ?'' Demanda-t-il froidement et avec dureté, choquant la jeune fille qui recula d'un pas, un air choqué, intimidé et effrayé au visage.

''Il… Il est l'un de nos camarades…'' Répondit-elle, semblant prête à pleurer mais tentant de récupérer son courage.

''COCO ! DES SACRIFICES SONT NÉCESSAIRE POUR CETTE SITUATION !'' S'écria le chef de l'armée royale, un air agacé au visage tout en dévisageant la nommée.

''MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS QUE LILY MEURT !'' Répondit-elle en s'agitant, semblant gémir un peu du fait que le vieil homme lui crier dessus.

''JE ME FICHE QUE LES EXCEEDS S'ÉCROULENT TOUS !'' S'écria le petit homme avec plus d'agacement, avant que Coco ne lui arrache la clé de ses mains.

''NOOOOON !'' S'écria-t-elle en courant rapidement vers les couloirs du château pour s'enfuir avec la clé.

''QU-QUOI ?!'' Hurla Byro de choc et de surprise, le choc étant trop fort pour qu'il bouge de son emplacement.

''COCO !'' Tonna la voix du roi, pointant son bâton vers l'appelée alors que des éclairs de magie sortir du bout du bâton et foncèrent vers cette dernière.

''KYAAAAAH !'' Hurla-t-elle, les éclairs frappant ses pieds et lui causant de sévères blessures et brûlures.

''Depuis longtemps, tu aimes courir…'' Commença Faust, laissant son bâton se reposer alors que de la fumée se dissipa peu à peu du bout qui avait tiré les éclairs. ''J'adore te voir courir partout de façon excité, plus que tout.'' Reprit-il, son bâton se mettant soudainement à briller avant que de nouveaux éclairs n'apparaissent et sortent du bout de son bâton, se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers les pieds de Coco.

''ÇA FAIT MAL !'' Hurla-t-elle de douleur, les larmes aux yeux alors que Byro recula un peu, déstabilisé par ce qu'il voyait.

''Rends-nous la clé.'' Ordonna Faust d'une voix sévère et autoritaire, l'assistante de Byro se retournant vers lui en le regardant avec effroi, les larmes aux yeux et tremblant fortement de peur. Elle se releva cependant de suite, bien qu'avec beaucoup de difficultés, et courut à une vitesse bien plus lente que d'habitude vers la sortie de la salle. ''COCO !'' Hurla-t-il de rage, son visage se tordant de cette émotion alors qu'il trembla de colère. ''BYRO ! PARS À SA POURSUITE ! TOUT DE SUITE !'' Hurla-t-il en regardant le chef de ses armées, qui trembla de peur en retournant son attention vers son roi.

''A-AYE…'' Cria le petit, se mettant de suite à courir à la poursuite de son assistante.

Cette dernière avait les pieds totalement ensanglantés et un peu brulés, des blessures faisant gicler du sang de ses talons à chaque pas. Elle avait d'ailleurs les larmes aux yeux, mais tremblait de tout son corps pour ne pas laisser sortir sa douleur par les paroles.

« Ça fait mal… Ça fait vraiment mal… C'est la première fois que courir est aussi douloureux. Je veux moi aussi la magie éternelle… Mais je ne veux pas que Lily meurt ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » Pensa-t-elle d'un air perdu et désespéré, courant en regardant devant elle tout en oubliant le plus possible la douleur que lui transmettait ses blessures, ne pouvant cependant pas cesser ses larmes de couler.

* * *

**Dans le parc d'attraction, au même moment dans une école rempli de monstres.**

''BUAAAAH !'' Fit Natsu, couché sur le côté et crachant de l'eau avant de tousser, pour ensuite se relever d'un coup. ''LUCY ! ÇA VA ?!'' S'écria-t-il, étant sur les mains d'un monstre qui tendait les bras, comme s'il offrait un cadeau.

''NATSU-SAN ! JE SUIS LÀ !'' S'écria-t-elle, criant depuis un cercueil avec un crâne et un cœur, sous le regard interrogateur du mage de feu qui descendit pour lui ouvrir la porte.

''Comment es-tu arrivée là-dedans ?'' Demanda-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte, un air sévère et un peu blasé au visage.

''Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me souviens être tombée inconsciente après avoir reçu l'attaque de ce type, puis je me suis retrouvé ici.'' Expliqua-t-elle en souriant d'un air gêné tout en grattant le derrière de sa tête, alors que le dragon slayer écarquilla les yeux de surprise et resta soudainement silencieux. ''Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Natsu-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle, regardant son corps avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. ''Huh ? Pourquoi je porte ça ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec interrogation et surprise, portant une tenue de danseuse exotique avant qu'elle et le dragon slayer ne regarde sur les différents côtés du cercueil, trouvant une note sur le côté gauche de l'objet ainsi qu'un cadran et une jauge.

''« Boite à fabrique de vêtements. Maintenant, transformez-vous avec beauté et grâce et laissez votre esprit voguez librement selon vos désirs. »'' Lut le dragon slayer, la mage stellaire restant parfaitement silencieuse en lisant la notice, tremblant légèrement. ''Oh, il y a même un cadran là !'' S'écria-t-il en regardant le cadran juste sous la notice.

''Natsu-san…'' Appela la constellationniste, faisant se retourner le susnommé alors qu'elle le regarda, ses yeux étant emplit d'étoiles et brillant soudainement d'excitation. ''Je veux essayer ça maintenant !'' Déclara-t-elle, rentrant de suite dans la boîte et fermant la porte alors que le fils d'Igneel toucha au bouton de réglages et mit différents paramètres.

Il changea donc les vêtements de la constellationniste en une tenue de serveuse lapin, cette dernière mettant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour accompagner ses oreilles de lapin tout en ouvrant et fermant ses mains, donnant aussi des coups de rein à droite et à gauche, avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. Le dragon slayer lui fit mettre ensuite une tenue noir complète avec des antennes et des ailes, ressemblant à une tenue de démone, ne laissant voir que son visage alors qu'elle prit une pose intimidante. Elle referma ensuite une nouvelle fois la porte, avant de la rouvrir quand le dragon slayer lui fit mettre un kimono rose avec des motifs et de prendre une pose détendue.

''C'EST L'HEURE DE SE BAIGNER ! WOUHOU !'' S'écria-t-elle de joie, sortant du cercueil en portant un maillot de bain une pièce bleue et une bouée alors que le mage de feu sembla hésiter entre un regard blasé et un sourire amusé.

''OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ALLÉS, SALES MAGES D'EARTHLAND ?!'' S'écria la voix du commandant, coupant de suite l'ambiance joyeuse des deux mages.

''C'EST LUI !'' Fit la voix du dragon slayer, alors que la blonde se courba en laissant tomber ses épaules, une aura dépressive l'entourant soudainement.

''C'est déjà fini…'' Commenta-t-elle d'une voix désespérée, le fils d'Igneel se retournant vers elle alors qu'elle le regarda avec désespoir et interrogation.

''Je pense que c'est bon.'' Fit-il avec un sourire mauvais et machiavélique, sous l'œil effrayée de la blonde qui trembla un peu et recula, avant qu'il ne lui change ses vêtements grâce au cercueil et ne se cachent.

''Tch. C'est une façon tapageur de se faire engloutir.'' Déclara le chef militaire en entrant dans la pièce, constatant que les meubles et les plantes ont été renversés par le raz-de-marée qu'il avait causé et qu'il y avait encore de l'eau au sol.

''Hey monsieur…'' Appela la mage stellaire en prenant une pose séduisante, portant un simple soutien-gorge et une jupe, ainsi que sa ceinture avec son trousseau et des bracelets aux bras et aux jambes alors qu'elle attira l'attention du commandant. « Désolé Erza-san… Mais Natsu-san était trop effrayant… » Commenta-t-elle dans sa tête, tremblant intérieurement de peur et d'effroi en revoyant le sourire du prince des dragons de feu alors que le troisième commandant de l'armée magique arbora un visage surpris et perdu, sortant sa baguette et faisant courir les monstres de la pièce après Lucy. ''Eh ?'' Cria-t-elle, une certaine joie et excitation en voyant les monstres courir vers elle.

''CE PLAN SEX-APPEAL EST COMPLÈTEMENT INUTILE !'' S'écria Natsu d'effroi en tenant sa tête, avant de s'accroupir et de gratter ses cheveux de panique.

''KYAAAAAAH ! C'EST QUOI CES MONSTRES ?!'' S'écria la mage stellaire, levant les bras vers le ciel d'un air effrayé bien que son visage montré de l'amusement et de l'excitation, sous l'œil neutre du commandant.

''… Il s'agit de l'académie des monstres… La principale attraction est la vie des étudiants en campus…'' Expliqua Hughes, étant plutôt désemparé par la réaction de la constellationniste qui semblait plus s'amuser qu'effrayer.

''AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !'' Rit-elle, rabaissant ses bras vers son torse et se mettant à courir normalement, bien qu'elle affiche un large sourire joyeux au visage.

''MERDE ! QUEL MANQUE DE SEX-APPEAL !'' Commenta le dragon slayer de feu, se frottant encore les cheveux alors que la mage des clés le passa en riant sans même s'occuper de lui. Il se releva ensuite et regarda le commandant ennemie d'un air sérieux, ce dernier lui affichant un sourire moqueur et mauvais tandis que le rose s'irrita un peu en voyant ce sourire. ''Je suppose que je vais t'attaquer de front alors.'' Déclara-t-il en regardant son adversaire, qui l'observa lui aussi d'un œil sérieux malgré son sourire.

''Tu veux m'attaquer ici, dans l'académie des monstres ? C'est mon endroit favori, tu sais.'' Déclara simplement le troisième commandant, avant d'amener une momie en tenue d'étudiant devant lui. ''MUMMY BONDAGE !'' S'écria-t-il, faisant des mouvements avec sa baguette alors que la momie envoya ses bandages vers le fils d'Igneel pour le ligoter avec, sous le regard irrité de ce dernier. ''Dans l'académie, tous les monstres sont mes soldats. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire victorieux, ce dernier dévisageant son adversaire d'un œil agacé.

''OOOOOOOOOHH !'' S'écria Salamander, s'enflammant totalement et brûlant les bandages au passage, le feu se propageant jusque la momie qui brûla de suite et ne bougea plus.

''SON CORPS ENTIER EST RECOUVERT DE FLAMMES ?!'' Hurla de choc le chef militaire, regardant le mage de Fairy Tail d'Earthland avec un soupçon de peur.

''KARYUU NO KAGIZUME !'' Hurla le prince des dragons de feu, donnant un coup de pied enflammé au visage d'Hughes qui vola quelques mètres plus loin, ce dernier pointant sa baguette au-dessus du mage de feu.

''FRANKENSTEIN'S KNUCKLE ! (: Jointure de Frankenstein !)'' S'écria l'homme au sourcil en aiguille d'horloge, alors qu'un monstre ressemblant au Monstre de Frankenstein en tenue d'écolier, faisant près de trois mètres de hauteur, attaqua le dragon slayer avec son poing droit, qui était plus gros que le mage d'Earthland.

''GUAAAAH !'' S'écria Natsu de douleur, avant que le monstre n'enchaîne les coups de poings à grande vitesse, sous les cris de douleur du mage de feu. Ce dernier attrapa soudainement le poing gauche de la poupée du commandant aux sourcils en aiguilles d'horloges, avant de pousser à d'un coup le poing du monstre et de le renverser vers son maître qui sauta par-dessus lui pour l'éviter.

''QUELLE PUISSANCE !'' Commenta le commandant d'un visage excédé et irrité, avant d'atterrir quelques mètres au loin. ''SOLDATS DE L'ARMÉE DES MONSTRES, ABATTEZ-LE !'' S'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette devant lui.

**Plus loin, dans les couloirs de l'académie.**

''AHAHAHAHAH !'' Rit Lucy, courant avec un large sourire joyeux au visage en se faisant poursuivre par les monstres, avant que ces derniers ne s'arrêtent en écarquillant les yeux, revenant en toute vitesse sur leurs pas. ''AHAHAHAH !'' Continua-t-elle de rire, courant pour les semer mais ne remarquant pas que les monstres ne la poursuivaient plus.

**Salle de classe de l'académie.**

''KAHAHAHAHAH ! JE ME DEMANDE SI TU POURRAS GAGNER FACE À CES MONSTRES !'' S'écria Hughes avec un large sourire victorieux, les monstres qui poursuivaient Lucy s'approchant dangereusement du mage de feu alors qu'il resta de profil et immobile, son visage étant caché par ses cheveux.

''Tch.'' Fit-il simplement, son corps se recouvrant d'un coup de flammes, à la surprise et au choc de ses ennemis alors que les monstres reculèrent, la peur se lisant sur leur visage.

''HEY ! LES MONSTRES ! QUE FAÎTES-VOUS ?!'' S'écria le commandant, un air paniqué au visage en regardant ses soldats reculaient avant d'écarquiller les yeux en retournant son regard vers le dragon slayer, voyant l'image d'un dragon rouge entouré de flammes au-dessus du mage. ''UN VÉRITABLE MONSTRE ?!'' S'écria-t-il de peur et d'effroi, transpirant à très grosse goutte alors que Salamander le regarda avec rage.

**Sortie de l'académie des monstres, dans les rues du parc d'attraction.**

''AHAHAHAH ! VOUS NE M'ATTRAPEREZ JAMAIS LES MONSTRES !'' S'écria Lucy, un large sourire au visage tout en continuant de courir pour « échapper » à ses poursuivants, ne regardant pas derrière elle et fermant les yeux tout en riant. Elle se cogna cependant quelques secondes plus tard à Coco, les deux étant arrivées à une sorte de croisement en même temps et se cognant l'une dans l'autre, avant de tomber sur leurs fesses.

''Ouch.'' Firent-elles en même temps, la blonde se frottant le derrière de la tête avant de se retourner derrière elle.

''L… Les monstres ne me suivent plus…'' Fit-elle d'une voix complètement désespérée, avant de se retourner de suite vers celle avec qui elle s'était cognait. ''Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude, la jeune fille ayant les larmes aux yeux tandis que la mage stellaire observa le corps de la l'assistante du chef de l'armée royale, avant d'écarquiller en abaissant son regard sur le corps de cette dernière.

''COCO, ATTENDS !'' S'écria la voix de Byro, arrivant derrière son assistante qui écarquilla les yeux de choc alors que la mage des clés releva la tête vers lui, avant qu'elle ne retourne toute son attention vers la jeune.

''Aidez-moi…'' Supplia Coco, regardant l'être démoniaque et pleurant de peur.

''O-oy… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes jambes… ? Tes blessures sont très sévères…'' Fit simplement la démone, regardant la jeune fille avec beaucoup d'inquiétude.

''Je ne peux plus courir… Ils veulent…'' Commença-t-elle, rapprochant la clé vers la mage démoniaque avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi, cachant de suite la clé sous elle sans que la mage ne semble remarquer ce qu'elle allait lui donner. « C'est vrai ! Cette femme, c'est une mage d'Earthland ! C'est mauvais ! Je ne peux pas lui donner la clé ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! » Pensa-t-elle, totalement perdue et paniqué mais tremblant d'effroi, alors que la mage des clés la regarda avec sérieux mais compassion tandis que Byro arriva à leur hauteur, haletant pour récupérer son souffle.

''Donne moi la clé immédiatement.'' Ordonna-t-il avec agacement et irritation, défigurant la jeune fille du regard.

''CLÉS ?! POURQUOI ES-TU APRÈS MES CLÉS ?! JE NE TE LES DONNERAIS JAMAIS !'' S'écria Lucy en le regardant avec sévérité et colère et en se relevant de suite, sous le regard interrogateur du chef de l'armée royale.

« Cette femme… Elle n'a pas compris ce qui se passait… » Pensa Coco, un air un peu surpris au visage mais restant cependant plutôt neutre, alors que la démone se mit en position de combat, observant son adversaire de profil et serrant les poings.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais le vaincre.'' Déclara-t-elle avec confiance et sureté, observant son adversaire avec attention. « J'espère que Natsu-san va s'en sortir tout seul… Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas laisser cette jeune fille seule avec ce type. J'ai bien vu ce qu'elle cachait, et elle ne veut vraiment pas la céder… » Pensa-t-elle, observant du coin de l'œil Coco avec attention et inquiétude.

''Alors va tu me donner cette clé ?'' Demanda Byro, un air agacé et impatient au visage.

« Et ce type… Si elle est son nakama, il ne pourrait pas être plus gentil avec lui, ou même ne pas lui demander du tout si elle n'en a pas envie ? » Se demanda Lucy, un air tout aussi agacé et exaspéré au visage tout en dévisageant son adversaire. ''JE T'AI DIS QUE JE NE TE LES CÉDERAIS PAS ! OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DU TAUREAU ! TAURUS !'' Invoqua-t-elle, prenant la clé de l'esprit appelé et faisant apparaître le taureau juste devant elle.

''C'EST VÊTEMENTS SONT LES MEUH-ILLEUR, LUCY-SAN !'' S'écria le taureau à la hache bipenne, un large sourire pervers au visage alors que ses yeux se transformèrent en cœurs.

''UNE VACHE ?!'' S'écria Byro de choc, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur et les ouvrant en grand tout en observant l'esprit d'un air choqué.

« C'est de la magie d'Earthland ? Mais c'est plutôt pervertie… » Commenta Coco d'un œil un peu blasé mélangé à de la surprise, observant l'esprit de façon légèrement blasé.

« Comment a-t-elle fait ça ?! Produire quelque chose à partir de rien ?! C'EST ABSURDE ! Incompréhensible ! Comment a-t-elle fait ça ?! » S'écria mentalement Byro d'indignation, regardant la mage d'Earthland et l'esprit avec agacement.

''VAS-Y !'' Cria-t-elle en pointant le vieil homme, le taureau s'élançant vers lui et abattant sa hache sur le petit homme, qui évita l'attaque de justesse en sautant de côté.

''BANDE D'IMPUDENTS ! FLAME LIQUID !'' Hurla-t-il d'irritation, lançant le contenu d'un flacon sur Taurus avant qu'une explosion ne se produise au contact. Il tomba de suite à terre, inconscient bien qu'il arbora un large sourire heureux, sa défaite choquant la mage stellaire.

''TAURUS-SAN !'' S'écria-t-elle de panique, avant de le renvoyer. ''Repose-toi, Taurus-san.'' Fit-elle d'un air désolée et déçu, avant de regarder le chef militaire avec sérieux. Ce dernier sortit un autre flacon de l'une de ses poches, avec un liquide de couleur différente.

''FAÎTES ATTENTION À SES LIQUIDES !'' S'écria Coco, le petit homme lançant le liquide vers la blonde qui sauta en arrière pour l'éviter.

''Storm Liquid.'' Fit calmement Byro, plusieurs parties du liquide de son flacon se transformant en tornade et se dirigeant à grande vitesse vers la démone. Cette dernière atterrit sur ses mains et ses pieds après son saut, et releva la tête en écarquillant les yeux en voyant l'attaque arriver sur elle, mais n'arriva pas à l'éviter à temps.

''UGH !'' Fit-elle, étant projeté quelques mètres en arrière avant de se rattraper et de sortir une autre clé dorée. ''OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DE LE VIERGE ! VIRGO !'' Invoqua-t-elle une nouvelle fois, la servante semblant sortir du sol à grande vitesse, l'élevant un peu et donnant un uppercut au petit homme qui le fit voler quelques mètres en hauteur.

« Encore une autre de ces choses ?! Est-ce que ça et l'Anima ont les mêmes bases ?! » S'écria mentalement Byro, alors que la soubrette le rattrapa en plein saut.

''SPICA HOLE !'' S'écria Virgo, envoyant son adversaire au sol et créant un trou très profond, mais à assez large pour que le chef de l'armée royale puisse passer.

''Bien joué Virgo-san !'' Félicita la blonde en tendant le pouce vers la rose, qui atterrit au sol auprès d'elle.

« Incroyable ! » Pensa Coco, impressionnée par le combat qu'elle venait de voir et par la défaite de Byro.

''Hime-sama, dois-je être punie ?'' ''Non, non Virgo-san.'' Firent les deux autres femmes, la mage démoniaque faisant des signes négatifs de main en direction de la rose tout en souriant d'un air blasé.

« En plus, c'est une princesse… » Se fit la jeune fille, des étoiles dans les yeux tout en admirant la démone, avant de serrer ses mains sur la clé qu'elle cachait. « Cette clé… Je devrais peut-être la lui donner…Mais… Cette puissance magique éternelle… Cependant, si le roi la prend, Lily va mourir… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… » Se demanda-t-elle, totalement perdue alors que des larmes apparurent à ses yeux.

''Gueheheheh…'' Retentit un rire très grave depuis le trou d'où Byro était tombé. ''Attrapé, Coco !'' Refit la voix, alors qu'un tentacule de pieuvre géant apparut du sol et attrapa la jeune fille.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria la mage stellaire en écarquillant les yeux, l'assistante du chef de l'armée royale criant de douleur alors que le tentacule se resserra sur elle et que d'autres en sortir du sol. ''Qu'est-ce que…'' Se coupa-t-elle, voyant une pieuvre géante avec la tête de Byro sortir du sol, rapprochant près de sa tête le tentacule retenant Coco.

''Octopus Liquid. Je l'ai bu moi-même.'' Déclara le vieil homme, continuant de sortir du sol avant de regarder l'être démoniaque avec un large sourire confiant, mesurant au moins sept fois la taille d'un être humain une fois sortit entièrement du sol. ''Gueheheheh. Avec ça, peu importe quelle magie tu utilises, elle sera inutile.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant avec un air victorieux et confiant, la constellationniste regardant le tentacule qui piégeait Coco en restant silencieuse, bien que son visage s'assombrisse.

''Hime-sama, je crois que c'est inutile.'' Commenta la servante, observant avec un visage inexpressif le chef militaire ennemi. Ce dernier envoya un tentacule écrasé la constellationniste démoniaque, alors qu'elle sauta en arrière pour esquiver l'attaque tandis que le plafond tomba là où elle atterrit. Elle esquiva une nouvelle fois les débris, tandis que Byro continua de l'attaquer sans pour autant la toucher tout en resserrant sa prise sur la jeune fille emprisonnée avec la clé du Dragon King.

''Gueheh. J'ai attrapé Coco, mais je ne serais pas satisfait tant que je ne t'aurais pas écrasé, sale petite insolente !'' S'écria Byro en souriant avec confiance mélangé à de l'amusement, continuant de frapper ses tentacules en direction de la blonde sans pour autant réussir à la toucher à cause de ses esquives.

''Relâche-là…'' Ordonna la mage stellaire, sous le regard interrogateur des deux personnes d'Edolas alors que les attaques cessèrent. ''N'est-elle pas ton nakama ? Elle ne veut pas te donner cette clé, peu importe la raison. Si elle ton nakama, tu devrais comprendre pourquoi elle ne veut pas te le donner. Alors relâche-là…'' Déclara-t-elle, à la surprise de son adversaire et de la jeune fille qui l'observèrent d'un œil choqué.

« Elle le savait… Depuis le début ? » Se demanda Coco, surprise et choquée par ce qu'elle entendait avant de crier de douleur, le tentacule qui la retenait se resserrant un peu plus alors que l'être démoniaque serra les poings et trembla.

''Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que peut faire cette clé ! Qu'elle soit avec nous ou non, elle nous a volé cette clé que le roi m'a ordonné de ramener ! Je n'ai rien à faire de ta « camaraderie » !'' Tonna la voix de Byro, l'être démoniaque se mettant à trembler de colère avant d'esquiver une nouvelle salve d'attaque de Byro. ''Cesse de bouger, sale gamine !'' S'écria-t-il d'irritation, la constellationniste démoniaque l'écoutant et cessant de bouger alors qu'il donna un coup de tentacule sur le côté pour la faucher. ''AHAHAH !'' Rit-il de confiance, son coup ayant levé de la fumée bien qu'il arrêta son attaque et laissa le tentacule qui avait frappé Lucy immobile, alors que Coco écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

''HIME-SAMA, ATTRAPEZ ÇA !'' S'écria la voix de la soubrette en lançant un petit bâton avec une étoile accroché par un fil à l'un des bouts, sous le regard surpris des deux habitant d'Edolas avant qu'ils n'écarquillent les yeux en voyant un bras recouvert d'écailles blanche attraper le bâton en travers de la fumée. ''Il s'agit d'un fouet extensible, le « Fleuves d'Étoiles ». Elle provient de la constellation Eridanus du monde des esprits, et sa taille peut changer selon vos désirs.'' Expliqua-t-elle, la mage stellaire restant silencieuse bien que le bras recouvert d'écailles rentra dans la fumée, qui se dissiper peu à peu mais pas assez pour voir le possesseur de ce bras. ''Je ne pense pas que ce sera utile, mais s'il vous plaît essayé de l'utiliser.'' Demanda-t-elle, avant de disparaître en poussière d'étoile.

''Arigatô, Virgo-san.'' Remercia la voix de Lucy, la fumée se dissipant peu à peu alors que Byro et Coco écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant la blonde recouverte d'écailles blanches, son avant-bras gauche semblant être mis de façon à arrêter le tentacule qui allait la frapper.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria la voix de Byro de choc, avant d'avoir un sursaut de la tête en réalisant quelque chose. ''C'ÉTAIS TOI LA PRISONIÈRE QUI DEVAIT ÊTRE EXÉCUTÉE AUJOURD'HUI ! TU ES LA DÉMONE QU'ERZA PARLAIT !'' Cria-t-il, son assistante écarquillant les yeux à cette information alors que l'être démoniaque releva la tête vers le chef de l'armée, un air révolté au visage avant que ses ailes sortirent de son dos et qu'elle s'envola.

''ON NE SAURA PAS TANT QUE JE N'AURAIS PAS ESSAYER !'' S'écria-t-elle, frappant avec son fouet, dont la lanière ressemble à un écoulement d'eau étoilé, à plusieurs reprises le tentacule qui piégeait la jeune fille avec la clé sans que Byro ne réagisse. Ce dernier envoya un autre tentacule vers la mage stellaire, qui esquiva l'attaque en s'envolant par-dessus tout en affichant un visage irrité. « C'est vraiment inefficace… » Pensa-t-elle d'agacement, alors que le vieil homme se mit à sourire avec confiance et victoire.

''Quelle est le problème, démone ? Tu n'utilises pas ta magie ?'' Demanda-t-il avec confiance, la blonde le regardant avec irritation avant d'observer le fouet avec un sourire content et soulagée.

« Je suis encore novice dans la magie des constellations. Et malgré ma réserve assez importante de magie, appelait de façon répétitive les esprits me fait consommer beaucoup plus de magie que maman utilisait pour les appeler. C'est pour ça que Virgo-san m'as donné ce fouet. Vraiment, arigatô… » Pensa-t-elle en souriant de bonheur, sous l'œil averti du chef militaire alors que l'être démoniaque le regarda avec rage. « Frapper avec ce fouet est inutile sur lui, mais je sais quel autre utilisation je peux en faire… » Reprit-elle, avant de foncer vers le tentacule qui tenait Coco.

''JE VAIS T'ÉCRASER !'' S'écria-t-il d'irritation, envoyant deux tentacules se refermer sur la démone qui fonça plus vite, avant qu'elle n'étende son fouet et fasse près de six tours autour du tentacule retenant Coco, à deux mètres de la jeune fille. ''Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Cette fille n'a aucune relation avec toi ! Elle fait partie de notre armée !'' S'écria-t-il en la regardant de colère et d'irritation, la mage des clés serrant les dents de rage en entendant cela.

''ET TU LUI FAIS MAL !'' S'écria-t-elle de colère tout en continuant de s'éloigner, sous le regard amusé du chef militaire alors qu'elle s'arrêta à un mètre du tentacule qu'elle avait ligoté.

''Et si je fais ça, ça va lui faire plus mal.'' Répondit-il, resserrant sa prise sur la jeune fille qui cria une nouvelle fois de douleur alors que le visage de Lucy explosa de rage.

''SI ELLE EST DANS VOTRE ARMÉE, TU DEVRAIS LA PROTÉGER, PAS LA BLESSER !'' S'écria-t-elle, avant de tirer de toutes ses forces sur son fouet, qui se resserra sur le tentacule.

''UGYAAAAH !'' S'écria le chef militaire de douleur, sa prise sur son assistante commençant à se relâcher, à la surprise de cette dernière.

''C'EST POURQUOI JE ME REFUSE DE PERDRE FACE À UN TYPE COMME TOI EN TANT QUE MEMBRE DE GUILDE ! EN TANT QUE MEMBRE DE FAIRY TAIL !'' Récria la démone, resserrant encore plus son fouet sur le tentacule alors que Byro lâcha la jeune fille, qui tomba vers le sol.

''KYAAAAAH !'' Cria-t-elle de peur, les larmes s'envolant au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle vit le sol se rapprocher rapidement et dangereusement.

''COCO-SAN !'' Cria la démone, libérant le tentacule et fonçant vers la jeune fille, la rattrapant à près de six mètres du sol et la serrant contre elle. ''Ça va ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude tout en la regardant d'un air rassurant, sous le regard surpris de l'assistante du chef de l'armée royale, qui attrapa le cou de la démone avec ses deux bras pour ne pas tomber. Cette dernière lui tint le dos en souriant de façon rassurant, sentant la clé que caché la jeune fille dans son dos.

''Aye… Arigatô…'' Fit-elle, enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de la blonde.

''Espèce de… Sale… Gamine…'' Trembla de colère le chef de l'armée royale, envoyant un tentacule vers la droite de la mage stellaire avec rage.

''ATTTENTION !'' S'écria Coco en voyant l'attaque arrivée, la mage démoniaque ne bougeant pas et tendant son bras droit en regardant le sol d'un air sombre, l'attrapant avec sa main. ''KYAAAAAAH !'' Cria-t-elle, sentant son corps et celui de la démone voler avec le coup avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la jeune fille et observant avec frayeur le tentacule juste à ses côtés, la main de la blonde l'ayant attrapé alors qu'il sembla tenter de se retirer.

''QUE… JE NE PEUX PLUS LE BOUGER !'' S'écria Byro de choc, tentant par tous les moyens de libérer le tentacule sans pour autant y arriver.

''Tu sais…'' Commença Lucy, faisant se retourner les deux habitants d'Edolas avec interrogation vers elle. ''J'adore les parcs d'attraction. Et les manèges de ces parcs. Je suis une vraie gamine quand je suis dans un parc. Je pourrais même passer des journées entières sans même m'ennuyer une seule seconde sur un manège pour enfant de moins de six ans…'' Reprit-elle, sous le regard perdu et irrité du chef militaire.

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE RACONTE ?! » S'écria-t-il mentalement d'agacement, tentant encore de libérer son tentacule, avant que la blonde ne l'attrape avec son autre bras.

''Cependant…'' Fit-elle d'une voix plus menaçante et révoltée, sous le regard surpris de la jeune fille et du vieil homme. ''JE NE TOLÈRE PAS QUE VOUS VOLEZ LA MAGIE DES HABITANTS DE CE MONDE POUR ALIMENTER VOTRE ÉGOÏSME !'' S'écria-t-elle, tirant le tentacule sur le côté avec beaucoup de difficulté. ''Tch… Il est lourd…'' Commenta-t-elle, tirant encore plus fort mais semblant à ses limites, alors que Byro bougea un peu.

''Que…'' Fit-il de surprise, avant de se faire soulever du sol. ''QUUUOOOOIIIII ?!'' S'écria-t-il de choc, tournant autour de la mage démoniaque avec une assez grande vitesse. ''IIIIIIMMMPOOOOOOSSSIIIIIIIBBLLEEEEEEE !'' S'écria-t-il en continuant de tourner autour de la constellationniste, avant qu'elle ne le relâche et l'envoi voler vers une grande roue se trouvant à une trentaine de mètres de là où elle se trouvait, la grande roue lui tombant sur la tête et l'assommant sur le coup alors qu'elle haleta pour reprendre son souffle.

''Je ne… Pourrais… Pas… Portez plus lourd…'' Commenta-t-elle tout en haletant, avant de retourner son regard avec inquiétude vers Coco. ''Ça va ?''

''A… Aye…'' Répondit-elle, laissant sa tête complètement tombée sur l'épaule de la démone, totalement sonnée alors que la mage stellaire sourit de soulagement et légèrement d'amusement tout en tenant son dos, avant de redescendre au sol et de la poser avec délicatesse tandis que le mur de l'académie des monstres, qui se trouvait à peine à cinq mètres de leur emplacement, explosa.

''UOOOOOOG !'' S'écria le mage de feu de colère en traversant le mur de l'académie, frappant le visage d'Hughes avec son poing droit enflammé avant de l'envoyé voler au loin, le troisième commandant restant totalement inconscient.

''Natsu-san !'' Appela la constellationniste démoniaque en souriant de soulagement et de joie, le nommé retombant au sol alors qu'elle regarda l'intérieur de l'académie.

« Byro et Hughes ont été vaincus ! » Pensa Coco de surprise en restant assise au sol, regardant les nommés qui restaient au sol, inconscients.

''Montres-chan…'' Fit Lucy d'une voix affligée, pleurant des cascades de larmes en observant le corps des monstres brulés et inconscient, sous le regard surpris puis un peu blasé de Coco alors que Natsu ne sembla absolument pas se préoccuper du comportement de son amie et regarda ailleurs

« Son côté gamine a repris le dessus… ? » Pensa l'assistante de Byro, un œil totalement blasé en la regardant.

''C'EST QUI CE TYPE ?!'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel de choc, voyant la forme de pieuvre de Byro ainsi que les dégâts qu'avait causés sa projection par Lucy.

''En tout cas, c'est comme on peut s'attendre de toi, Natsu-san !'' Félicita la mage démoniaque en se retournant vers le dragon slayer de feu, reprenant son apparence humaine et rangeant ses ailes alors que ce dernier se retourna vers Coco et adoucit son regard tout en rejoignant la mages des clés.

''Il y a quelqu'un d'autres là ! Oy, ça va ?!'' Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, sous le regard surpris de Coco avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, se mettant à pleurer et leur tendant la clé qu'elle cachait.

''Cette clé permet d'enclencher le mécanisme qui va tuer vos amis…'' Commença-t-elle en tremblant, regardant le sol et ne voulant pas relever la tête.

''QUOI ?! SÉRIEUSEMENT !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, surpris par ce que venait de dire la fille blessée.

''Tu veux parler du lacrima qui va s'écraser sur Extalia, c'est ça ?'' Demanda Lucy, un air sérieux au visage alors que la fille qu'elle a aidé releva la tête.

''Je préfère encore vivre heureuse avec mes amis… Plutôt que d'avoir une quantité infinie de magie… Alors s'il vous plaît, détruisez cette clé. S'il vous plaît…'' Supplia-t-elle d'empressement et d'espoir, sous le sourire réconfortant de la mage stellaire qui s'accroupi à son niveau et mit une main sur son épaule.

''Dès qu'on aura détruit ça, on pourra sauver nos nakamas et arrêter cette attaque. Arigatô gozaimasu, Coco-san.'' Remercia Lucy en souriant chaleureusement et de manière réconfortante, faisant sourire la nommée qui la regardait avec soulagement.

''OH ! LAISSEZ-MOI FAIRE ALORS !'' S'écria Natsu en s'approchant de la jeune fille, un large sourire carnassier tout en frappant ses poings et en les enflammant.

''HAHAHA !'' Fit Sugar Boy en arrachant la clé des mains de Coco, planant à très grande vitesse à un millimètre au dessus du sol sans que son corps ne le touche, alors que cette dernière se retourna vers lui en écarquillant les yeux. ''TU NE DEVRAIS PAS DONNER QUELQUE CHOSE D'AUSSI IMPORTANT À NOTRE ENNEMI, COCO !'' S'écria-t-il, avant de s'éloigner rapidement des mages d'Earthland et de la jeune fille. ''Je devrais rendre ça à notre roi ! HAHA !''

''SUGAR BOY !'' Reconnut Coco, criant le nom du commandant à l'armure rose d'une voix paniquée.

''LA CLÉ !'' ''NON !'' S'écrièrent les deux mages d'Earthland en écarquillant les yeux, trop choqué par l'action du chef militaire ennemi pour pouvoir agir.

''RENDS-LE MOI !'' S'écria l'assistante du chef de l'armée royale d'une voix paniquée, tendant le bras vers Sugar Boy.

''Cet idiot… ATTENDS !'' S'écria Gray en dépassant lui aussi les mages et la jeune fille, se trouvant sur une moto magique et poursuivant son adversaire à toute vitesse.

''GRAY !'' ''GRAY-SAN !'' Reconnurent les deux mages d'Earthland, le regardant s'éloigner et poursuivre le commandant en armure rose en écarquillant les yeux.

* * *

Il n'y a qu'Erza pour pouvoir mettre d'accord Natsu et Gray.

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à commenter ce chapitre, que ce soit pour me troller, me dire que c'est de la merde ou pour complimenter... Avec un minimum d'argumentation quand même.

Au passage, j'ai placé un petit "meme d'internet" très connu dans ce chapitre. Saurez-vous me dire lequel?

Sur ce, à la prochaine =D.


	41. Edolas, partie VI

Bonjour bonjour,

Désolé du retard... Même si je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je suis en retard pour de très mauvaises raisons, point.

Mais voici le nouveau chapitre... Plutôt déçu car le manga ne me permettait pas beaucoup de changements, et il en plus plus court que les précédents.

**Réponse aux commentaires.**

**Yuubell: **Merci du compliment, et aussi d'avoir pris la peine de commenter. Quant à la déclaration entre Erza et Lucy, je dirais comme je l'ai déjà dit avant: ça va se passer avant l'arc des sept ans d'absence, mais quand? C'est un secret :D.

**Yuri-Pairing: **Une Lucy passait à la moulinette "klterminator + Un démon à Fairy Tail", et tu as le combo parfait pour la rendre totalement déjanté... Si ce n'est plsu que les autres mages de Fairy Tail. En tout cas, merci du compliment, et content que la réaction d'Erza t'es fait(e) plaisir (il va falloir que je me note quelques parts les hommes et femmes qui lisent mon histoire). Sinon... OUAH... Je viens de me mettre une super pression pour le moment de la déclaration entre Erza et Lucy... Pour me venger je vais te dire que le couple arrivera au moment que tu t'y attendras le moins! NAH! (boude comme un gamin et tire la langue).

J'ai bien peur, malheureusement, que ce chapitre va vous décevoir, autant à toi **Yuri-Pairing**, qu'aux autres lecteurs.

**Fin des réponses.**

Sinon bonne lecture.

* * *

**Edolas, partie VI :**

**Dans les couloirs du château.**

''Tu es persistant. Même si tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi.'' Commenta Sugar Boy en retournant sa tête vers le mage au volant de la moto, continuant de flotter au-dessus du sol. Il fit toucher le sol à son épée, qui se ramollit de suite et forma un trou s'étendant de plus en plus en arrière.

''WOW !'' S'écria Gray, tournant juste-à-temps avec sa moto pour éviter la crevasse qui se formait.

* * *

**Près du parc d'attraction.**

''GRAY !'' S'écria le mage de feu, se mettant à poursuivre la moto du nommé.

''NATSU-SAN ! LE SOL !'' S'écria la mage stellaire, elle et le rose commençant à s'enfoncer dans le sol avant qu'il ne s'écroule d'un coup sous leurs pieds.

''KYAAAAH !'' S'écria Coco, tombant elle aussi dans le trou et fermant les yeux, sans pour autant sentir d'impact avec le sol. Elle ouvrit ensuite les yeux avec prudence, avant de remarquer qu'elle avait les pieds au sol loin du trou où elle allait tomber et que Natsu et Lucy se trouver près d'elle, cette dernière ayant des ailes dans son dos. ''Arigatô.'' Remercia la jeune fille d'une voix soulagée, la mage stellaire lui souriant d'un sourire bienveillant en toute réponse avant que les lumières du parc ne s'éteignent soudainement.

''Les attractions sont maintenant fermés. Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt.'' Fit une voix dans des enceintes du parc, laissant les deux mages de Fairy Tail et la jeune assistante de Byro totalement pantois.

* * *

**Plus loin, dans les couloirs du château.**

''HAHAHAHA ! ON SE REVERRA PLUS TARD !'' S'écria Sugar Boy, tendant la clé devant lui et bien au-dessus du sol.

''ATTENDS !'' S'écria Gray, encore à la poursuite du commandant en armure rose. ''Putain ! Je me demande comment il fait pour pouvoir glisser comme ça !'' Se fit-il en observant sa cible avec agacement.

''Hmm… En fait, je n'ai aucune idée moi-même… ?'' Répondit le commandant au pompadour, une voix assez interrogateur envers sa technique de glisse.

''Je… Je vois…'' Commenta le mage d'Earthland d'un air blasé, son visage affichant cette expression. ''À quoi sert cette clé ?'' Demanda-t-il en redevenant sérieux.

''C'est la clé nécessaire à l'activation du canon-dragon enchaîné.'' Répondit le commandant en retournant de moitié son regard vers Gray.

''Le canon-dragon enchaîné ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, sa voix emplit d'interrogation et son visage montrant qu'il ne suivait pas la conversation.

''Oh ! Tout ce qui touche au-delà de ces informations est secret !'' Répondit simplement Sugar Boy.

« Canon ''dragon'' enchaîné… ''Dragon''… Est-ce qu'il veut parler de la magie de dragon slayer qu'ils ont volé ? Une fois qu'ils auront accélérés l'île flottante en utilisant la magie de dragon slayer, l'armée du roi compte la faire percuté avec Extalia. » Se fit-il d'un œil sévère, imaginant les dégâts et la destruction que pourrait causés la réalisation de ce plan.

''Je ne peux pas me permettre que tu puisses poser la main sur ça !'' Déclara simplement Sugar Boy, accélérant soudainement dans un virage alors que sa cape s'envola vers le haut.

''Ça veut aussi dire qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de vous la laissez non plus !'' Rajouta le disciple d'Ul, se penchant sur le côté et tendant la main vers le sol. ''ICE MAKE : FLOOR !'' Attaqua-t-il, gelant le sol qui s'étendit très rapidement vers son ennemi.

''Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi avec de la glace. TOUT ET N'IMPORTE QUOI SE RAMOLLIT ! ROSA ESPADA !'' S'écria-t-il de victoire et de confiance en étendant son épée vers la glace qui arrivait, la transformant en eau. Cette eau l'aspergea peu à peu, et il se mit soudainement à glisser de façon incontrôlée et à tourner sur lui-même, à sa grande surprise.

''Même si ça s'est ramollie, sa propriété reste inchangé. Celle où la glace glisse.'' Expliqua le condisciple de Lyon en souriant d'un air victorieux et moqueur.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria son adversaire, fonçant tête la première dans un pilier avant qu'il ne se relève avec difficulté. Gray fit un rapide mouvement de sa moto, faisant plusieurs tête à queue rapide avant de l'envoyer vers le commandant en armure rose, qui se retourna et lui face en souriant avec confiance. ''Je t'ai dit que ça ne marchera pas. Hmm…'' Déclara-t-il simplement, bien que son visage s'assombrit soudainement alors qu'il tendit son épée vers la moto, qui se tordit d'un coup. Il écarquilla cependant les yeux en apercevant un mouvement dans la périphérie droite de sa vision. ''LA CLÉ !?'' S'écria-t-il de surprise et de choc, voyant le mage de glace tendre la main vers la clé que Sugar Boy possédait.

''JE VAIS LA BRISER !'' S'écria le condisciple de Lyon, avant d'attraper la main du commandant qui tenait la clé et qu'il ne gèle leur main ainsi que la clé dans un large cristal de glace, sous le regard interrogateur et surpris de l'homme en armure rose. ''Quoi ?'' Demanda simplement le disciple d'Ul.

''Hmm… C'est froid, Ice Boy.'' Sourit Sugar Boy en fermant les yeux.

''NE ME DONNE PAS DE SURNOM BIZARRE ! DE PLUS, POURQUOI ELLE NE SE BRISE ?!'' S'écria Gray d'indignation.

''Mais bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se briserait facilement. Et, il fait toujours froid. Pourrais-tu enlever ta main ? Même si je n'ai rien contre ces personnes, je ne suis pas dans le genre à tenir la main d'un homme.'' Fit le commandant en soupirant, un air pourtant digne au visage.

''Oy, oy, tu n'as pas vu que nos situations sont inversés maintenant ?'' Demanda le mage de glace, un petit sourire confiant au visage alors que Sugar Boy le regarda avec interrogation. ''Vous avez besoin de cette clé. Mais nous, non. SI JE NE PEUX PAS DÉTRUIRE CETTE CLÉ ALORS JE LA GÉLERAIS POUR QUE VOUS NE PUISSIEZ PLUS L'UTILISER !'' S'écria-t-il, à la surprise de son adversaire qui écarquilla les yeux.

''C'est futile, ma Rosa Espada ramollira cette glace.'' Répliqua l'homme au pompadour avec une certaine confiance.

''En es-tu sûr ? Un seul faux pas et tu transformeras la clé en gelé aussi.'' Sourit Gray, sous le regard soudainement choqué de son adversaire.

''JE… JE VAIS M'AFFINER MOI-MÊME !'' S'écria ce dernier en souriant d'un air paniqué, pointant son épée vers le bras coincé dans la glace.

''DE QUOI PARLES-TU BORDEL ?!'' Hurla le mage de Fairy Tail de choc.

''JE VOIS ! TOUT CE QUE J'AI À FAIRE C'EST DE TE TUER !'' Reprit le commandant en attaquant son ennemi avec son épée, blessant de plus en plus Gray au niveau du torse.

''PUTAIN ! JE VAIS TE GELER AVANT QUE TU LE FASSES ! JE NE LA LÂCHERAIS JAMAIS MÊME EN MOURRANT !'' S'écria le mage de glace de rage, avant d'étendre la glace d'un coup et de plier son adversaire. ''PRENDS ÇA !''

''COMME SI ÇA ALLÉ MARCHER !'' Hurla le commandant en armure en frappant et ramollissant la glace, faisant cette fois reculer le disciple d'Ul.

''LÂCHE-LÀ !'' ''JAMAIS !'' S'écrièrent les deux adversaires en même temps, le mage de glace étendant la glace alors que le soldat la ramolli de son côté. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup en voyant un craquement apparaître au sommet de la clé.

''QUOI ?! IMPOSSIBLE ! LA CLÉ SE BRISE ?!'' S'écria le commandant en rose de choc, sous le regard sérieux du mage.

''TRÈS BIEN ! C'EST UN BON DÉPART !'' S'écria le condisciple de Lyon.

''C'EST MAUVAIS ! TRÈS MAUVAIS ! ARRÊTE ! LA CLÉ VA SE BRISER !'' S'écria Sugar Boy d'un air paniqué, tremblant beaucoup et pâlissant d'un coup.

''LA VIE DE NOS AMIS EST EN JEU ICI ! JE BRISERAIS CETTE CLÉ ET LA RÉDUIRAIS EN NÉANT !'' Hurla le mage de glace d'une voix rageuse, forçant encore plus sur la clé alors qu'elle se brisa un peu plus au sommet.

''AT… ATTENDS ! C'EST VRAIMENT TRÈS MAUVAIS ! LA CLÉ EST TRÈS IMPORTANTE POUR TOI AUSSI !'' S'écria l'homme au pompadour de panique, à l'interrogation du mage de Fairy Tail.

''Quoi ?''

''DANS TOUS LES CAS, FAISONS UN CESSEZ-LE-FEU ! LA CLÉ VA SE BRISER !'' Récria-t-il de colère et de rage, dévisageant son adversaire du regard.

''DE QUOI PARLES-TU ?!'' Hurla Gray en poussant sur la clé et la main du commanda, bloquant ce dernier sur l'un des piliers du couloir.

''Avec… Avec cette clé, tes amis pourraient redevenir normal.'' Déclara l'homme en armure rose, tremblant beaucoup malgré qu'il tente de regagner son calme.

''Quel flagrant mensonge.'' Sourit Gray d'un air sérieux mais confiant.

''LE CANON -DRAGON ENCHAÎNÉ EST UN CANON QUI A DE LA MAGIE DE DRAGON SLAYER CONDENSÉ DEDANS ! NE SAIS-TU PAS CE QUE PEUX FAIRE LA MAGIE DE DRAGON SLAYER DANS CE MONDE ?!'' S'écria Sugar Boy, faisant écarquiller les yeux du mage de glace.

''_J'ai frappé le lacrima avec ma magie de dragon slayer et vous ai rendu votre apparence normal. Dans ce monde, la magie de dragon slayer à la capacité de transformer les lacrimas en humains.'' _Lui avait expliqué Gajeel d'un air sérieux, après que Gray et Erza aient retrouvé leur apparence normale.

''SI LE CANON-DRAGON ENCHAÎNÉ EST DIRECTEMENT TIRÉ VERS LE LACRIMA, VOS AMIS REPRENDRONT LEUR APPARENCE NORMALE ! PEUX-TU COMPENDRE MAINTENANT ?! CETTE CLÉ EST IMPORTANTE POUR NOUS DEUX ! NOUS NE POUVONS PAS LA DÉTRUIRE !'' S'écria le commandant avec panique alors que d'autres craquements apparurent sur la clé.

''Nous avons Gajeel dans notre camp. Et dans le pire des cas, Natsu et Wendy peuvent nous aider. NOUS AVONS TROIS DRAGONS SLAYERS DANS NOTRE CAMP ! NOUS N'AVONS PAS BESOIN DE CETTE CLÉ !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul avec assurance.

''Mais tu ne sais pas combien de temps ça va pendre, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Sugar Boy d'un air déterminé et sérieux, faisant écarquiller les yeux du mage de Fairy Tail. ''Dès demain, la transformation du lacrima en magie commencera. Notre plan est de faire ce percuter le lacrima avec Extalia avant ce temps. Tu as raison, avec trois dragons slayer dans votre camp, vous pourrez sauver beaucoup de monde. MAIS VOUS NE POURREZ JAMAIS TOUS LES SAUVER ! SI TU VEUX TOUS LES SAUVER, IL NE FAUT PAS DÉTRUIRE CETTE CLÉ !'' S'écria-t-il d'un air sérieux et emplit de rage, le mage de glace baissant les yeux et semblant soudainement pris dans un débat intérieur. ''MAINTENANT, LÂCHE-LÀ !'' Reprit-il, alors que Gray releva la tête d'un air déterminé.

''JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS LA CLÉ !'' S'écria-t-il, faisant exploser la glace et, par la même occasion, la clé, à l'horreur du commandant en armure rose.

''LA CLÉ !'' Hurla ce dernier d'un air horrifié et interdit, avant de dévisager le visage du mage de glace avec haine et rage. ''ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN MENSONGE ! HMM ?! PAR TA FAUTE, TES AMIS NE RETROUVERONT JAMAIS LEUR CORPS ORIGINAL !'' S'écria-t-il de colère tout en envoyant son épée transpercé le disciple d'Ul, ce dernier s'étant abaissé d'un coup mais laissant son manteau qui se fit transpercer par l'attaque.

''Je ramènerais tout le monde à la normale. Et je les ramènerais à la guilde.'' Déclara simplement le mage de glace, joignant son poing droit dans sa main gauche et s'élançant vers Sugar Boy qui écarquilla les yeux, le premier dépassant l'épée de ce dernier.

« Ce type… Il est entre moi et mon épée ! » Pensa le commandant, avant de recevoir plusieurs coups rapide et puissant d'une lame de glace que son adversaire venait de créer, l'envoyant ainsi voler un mètre plus loin après sa dernière attaque. ''Tu… Tu es fou, Ice Boy… Pour… Avoir réellement détruit la clé… Si tu l'avais, tu aurais pu sauver tes amis.'' Déclara-t-il en tentant de se relever, sans pour autant y arriver mais retournant son regard vers le mage de glace avec rage.

''Je suis un sculpteur de glace.'' Sourit le mage de Fairy Tail en toute réponse, tendant la main vers son adversaire qui écarquilla les yeux de choc et de stupeur. ''Je peux créer n'importe quoi.'' Expliqua-t-il, créant une réplique de glace exacte de la clé qu'il venait de briser.

* * *

**À Extalia, dans les rues de la capitale.**

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe…'' ''Une exceed déchue…'' ''Elle est avec une humaine…'' Commentèrent les habitants d'Extalia, voyant Charuru et Wendy avancées dans les rues avec détermination et sérieux.

''S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi rencontrer votre reine. Un danger s'approche d'Extalia.'' Commença la jeune dragon slayer avec sérieux, sous le regard guetteur des exceeds.

''Poussez-vous… Laissez-moi passer…'' Fit le grand chat noir en traversant la foule tout en continuant de secouer son bras droit. ''Vous deux… Vous êtes très embêtant ! Une exceed déchue et un être humain n'ont pas le droit de venir ici !'' Sermonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en dévisageant Charuru.

''Nous n'avons pas le temps pour parler de ça. Si votre vie à une quelconque importance pour vous les exceeds, alors écoutez ce que nous allons dire.'' Répondit simplement la chatte blanche avec sérieux, bien que son visage reste neutre en observant son nouvel interlocuteur.

''Où sont passés Nichiya et les autres ?'' Demanda le conseiller royal d'un air légèrement plus effrayé, mais continuant cependant de secouer son bras droit.

''Ils ont été transformé en lacrima par l'Armée Royale.'' Répondit simplement la compagnonne de Wendy, un air tout aussi sérieux mais plus sombre au visage alors que les exceeds se regardèrent entre eux. Ils éclatèrent soudainement de rire, à la surprise des deux arrivants mal accueillis alors que les premiers les pointèrent du doigt.

''C'EST IMPOSSIBLE QUE LA DIVISION DE LA GARDE IMPÉRIALE SOIT VAINCUE PAR UN GROUPE D'ÊTRES HUMAINS !'' ''Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi.'' Déclarèrent deux exceeds, un mâle à la barbe blanche et aux grands sourcils et semblant assez âgé, ainsi qu'une femelle ayant une robe rouge sans manche laissant apparent sa poitrine étrangement bien développée. Le conseiller royal, quant à lui, se mit à trembler fortement et à suer à grosses gouttes.

''C'EST VRAI ! L'ARMÉE ROYALE VISE CETTE ENDROIT MAINTENANT !'' S'écria la jeune fille en regardant les exceeds, de la panique dans sa voix alors que des gamins éclatèrent plus fortement de rire.

''ON S'EN FOUT !'' ''La reine va utiliser sa magie pour les faire disparaître.'' ''C'EST VRAI !'' S'écrièrent d'autres exceeds, Nadi ouvrant la bouche d'effroi et de terreur tandis que ses sentiments s'affichèrent de plus en plus sur son visage, sans pour autant se faire remarquer.

''SI PERSONNE NE S'ÉCHAPPE, UNE CHOSE TERRIBLE VA ARRIVER !'' S'écria la fille de Grandine d'une voix encore plus paniqué, sous le regard soudainement plus agacé des exceeds.

''LÀ FERME, HUMAINE !'' S'écria un exceed en lançant une pierre à la tête de la nommée.

''WENDY !'' S'écria Charuru de panique en voyant sa compagnonne reculait d'un pas après avoir reçu le caillou.

''VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS LE POUVOIR DE LA REINE !'' ''NOUS SOMMES LES EXCEEDS ! NOUS SOMMES SUPÉRIEUR AUX HUMAINS !'' S'écrièrent d'autres chats, un large sourire vicieux au visage tout en lançant des pierres vers la dragon slayer, qui mit les mains devant son visage et se plaça de profil pour se protéger.

''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, ARRÊTEZ !'' S'écria la petite chatte en se mettant devant Wendy et en tendant les bras pour la protéger, malgré sa petite taille, avant de recevoir une pierre à la tête et de la faire reculer d'un pas.

''Ah… Ah…'' Fit Nadi en observant le spectacle devant lui, pâlissant et tremblant encore plus à chaque seconde qui passait alors que les autres exceeds affichait un sourire vicieux tout en lançant les cailloux.

''DÉGAGEZ, SALE HUMAINE ET EXCEED DÉCHUE !'' ''LA REINE DOMINE EXTALIA !'' ''NOUS NE SERONS PAS VAINCUS PAR LES HUMAINS !'' ''PAS TANT QUE LA REINE EST PRÉSENTE !'' S'écrièrent les exceeds d'un air confiant.

''SI VOUS HAÎSSEZ TELLEMENT LES HUMAINS, ALORS FAÎTES CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ DE MOI ! MAIS CHARURU EST DIFFÉRENTE ! ELLE EST L'UNE DES VÔTRES ! ÉCOUTEZ CE QU'ELLE A À VOUS DIRE, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !'' S'écria la jeune fille, du sang commençant à couler de son visage à cause des blessures causés par les cailloux.

''Wendy…'' Appela Charuru en regardant sa compagnonne d'un air surpris et inquiet, avant que le nombre de pierres jetés ne double d'un coup.

''DÉGAGEZ ! DÉGAGEZ ! DÉGAGEZ ! DÉGAGEZ ! DÉGAGEZ !'' S'écrièrent les exceeds en lançant de plus en plus de cailloux, alors que Wendy attrapa la chatte blanche et s'accroupit au sol pour la protéger.

''Pourquoi…'' Fit simplement l'exceed blanche en attrapant la dragon slayer, pleurant de tristesse et tremblant.

* * *

**Sur l'île du lacrima géant.**

''OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH !'' S'écria Gajeel, tentant d'arrêter un coup d'épée que Lily lui donnait avec son bras gauche. Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs à quatre ou cinq mètres de son adversaire, ne semblant pas vouloir bouger de sa position et attaquer le mage d'acier à distance.

''GAJEEL !'' S'écria Happy d'inquiétude, avant que la lame et que le dragon slayer ne cesse de bouger, sous le regard sérieux mais agacé du commandant.

''Merde…'' Jura le fils de Metalicana en grattant sa tête avec son bras gauche, sans pour autant la détacher de l'épée ou détourner son regard de son adversaire.

''Arrêtez mon épée qui peut détruire même l'acier avec ton bras, la magie d'Earthland est très impressionnante.'' Commenta l'exceed commandant avec une certaine surprise.

''Malheureusement, les écailles de dragon d'acier ne sont pas n'importe quels aciers. Au passage, tu n'es pas allié à ces chats ? Pourquoi es-tu dans l'Armée Royale ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer d'acier avec sérieux, n'obtenant cependant que le silence de son ennemi.

''Tu es un exceed comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Hey, tu veux manger du poisson ?'' Demanda le compagnon de Natsu, un air un peu intimidé tout en prenant son sac dans ses mains.

''C'est une vieille histoire.'' Commença l'exceed noir en relevant son épée vers le ciel. ''J'AI ABANDONNÉ MON PAYS ! LE PAYS PLEIN DE MENSONGE !'' S'écria-t-il en abattant son épée vers la tête du dragon slayer tout en s'envolant à une hauteur plutôt basse dans les airs, le mage d'Earthland se protégeant en mettant ses bras en croix au-dessus de sa tête.

« Le pays plein de mensonge ? » Se demanda intérieurement Happy d'un air perdu et interrogateur, observant l'exceed en espérant obtenir une quelconque réponse.

''Un truc bizarre, huh ? J'aime ça, c'est pareil pour moi.'' Commenta le fils du dragon d'acier après avoir stoppé une nouvelle fois l'attaque, souriant d'un large sourire carnassier malgré le sang qui coulait lentement du dessus de sa tête, et se remémorant de sa petite recherche de chat à Earthland. ''Gihihi, j'aime vraiment ça.'' Sourit-il, sous le regard sérieux et agacé du chat noir alors que l'épée commença soudainement à se briser. ''JE VAIS FAIRE DE CE TYPE MON CHAT !'' S'écria-t-il de confiance en brisant complètement l'épée.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria Happy de choc et de stupeur, ces émotions le faisant sauter d'un pas en arrière.

''MON BUSTER ARM !?'' S'écria Panther Lily d'un air tout aussi choqué que le chat bleu, bien que son choc était dû à la destruction de son épée, avant de recevoir un coup de poing de la part de Gajeel.

''GIHIHI ! JE NE SERAIS PAS LE DERNIER ! PAS DERRIÈRE SALAMANDER OU MÊME CETTE GAMINE !'' S'écria le dragon slayer d'acier en enchaînant les coups de poings et en élargissant un large sourire carnassier, sous le regard paniqué de son adversaire.

« Ce type… » Pensa ce dernier, observant le fils de Metalicana gonflé soudainement sa bouche et prendre de l'élan.

''TESTURYUU NO HOUKOU !'' S'écria le mage d'acier en envoyant son souffle à bout portant, frappant Lily de plein fouet alors que l'attaque s'amplifia de plus en plus, pour finir sa course brutalement au sol.

''LE VISAGE DE GAJEEL EST EFFRAYANT !'' S'écria le compagnon de Salamander, étant repoussé par l'attaque qui avait traversé l'île et tremblant légèrement en observant le visage du mage d'acier tordu par un sourire carnassier et mauvais au visage. Ce dernier retomba ensuite au sol, à quelque décimètres du trou qu'il avait formé.

« FORT ! » S'écria mentalement le premier commandant de l'Armée Royale, ayant perdu son casque et sa cape mais laissant apparaître un large sourire carnassier au visage tout en s'élançant vers le mage d'acier, qui leva les sourcils de surprise.

''GUOHH !'' S'écria le mage de Fairy Tail en reculant de quelques pas, recevant un coup de poing au visage de la part du commandant.

''GAJEEL !'' S'écria le chat bleu de panique, bien qu'il était encore au sol à cause du souffle.

''Gihi…'' S'amusa simplement l'enfant de Metalicana en observant son adversaire, avant que les deux ne s'élancent pour donner un coup de poing au visage de l'autre. Les deux ennemis, qui souriaient tous les deux d'un large sourire carnassier, ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce, bien que leur tête était de profil à cause du poing à leur visage.

* * *

**Dans le château, lieu de combat entre Gray et Sugar Boy.**

Il y a des bruits de pas en provenance de sa gauche… Du renfort pour le type en rose ?

Bon sang ! Il venait juste de le mettre inconscient qu'il va déjà devoir affronter quelqu'un d'autre… ?!

Oh, c'est que lui…

''GRAY !'' S'écria Natsu en accourant vers le mage de glace.

''Natsu…'' Répondit-il simplement en l'observant, le nommé le dépassant et attrapant le commandant en armure rose par le col.

''QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ À LA CLÉ ?! HUH ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu en secouant l'homme au pompadour dans tous les sens, espérant le réveillé et obtenir une réponse.

''C'est bon maintenant. Mais la situation à un peu changé maintenant. Où est Lucy ?'' Demanda le condisciple de Lyon, sous le regard interrogateur du mage de feu qui jeta l'homme en rose au sol.

''Elle est en train de profiter une dernière fois du parc…'' Commenta-t-il simplement en grattant sa joue d'un air blasé et en regardant ailleurs.

''Je vois…'' Fit simplement le mage de glace d'un air tout aussi blasé.

* * *

**Au parc d'attraction, sur un stand de pêche au canard.**

''Je vais l'attraper !… JE VAIS L'ATTRAPER !'' S'écria Lucy en observant un canard en jouet, ses yeux ayant des flammes brûlant de détermination et son corps brillant d'excitation, possédant une canne à pêche en jouet pour enfant en main tout en regardant des canards tourner en rond sur un circuit d'eau très court. Les canards avaient un anneau maintenu par magie au-dessus d'eux, et des paniers étaient présents le long du circuit sur le côté réservé aux joueurs, bien que les paniers et le circuit d'eau soient à une hauteur suffisante pour qu'un enfant de un an puisse attraper les canards et les posés dans le panier.

''ALLEZ ! ON DOIT PARTIR, ET VITE !'' S'écria Coco, ayant attrapé Lucy au niveau du ventre et tirant pour la faire partir mais ne réussissant pas à la faire bouger d'un cheveu.

* * *

**Lieu de combat entre Gray et Sugar Boy.**

''Bref, Natsu, on peut utiliser cette clé pour sauver les autres.'' Déclara le mage de glace, matérialisant une nouvelle fois la réplique en glace de la clé qu'il avait brisé.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu de choc.

''Originellement, ils comptaient utiliser le canon-dragon enchaîné comme une chaîne pour frapper Extalia. Mais si nous pouvons frapper le lacrima avec la magie de dragon slayer condensé dans le canon-dragon enchaîné, nous pouvons rendre leur apparence normal à tous.'' Expliqua le disciple d'Ul en observant son rival, qui souriait bêtement.

''Je n'ai pas compris, mais on peut rendre l'apparence aux autres, c'est ça ?!'' Sourit le fils d'Igneel, son rival soupirant et acquiesçant ses dires.

''Le canon-dragon enchaîné est au bout de ce couloir.'' Reprit Gray en pointant la droite d'une intersection se trouvant au bout du couloir.

''OOOOOH !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, accourant vers la position pointé suivit par le mage de glace.

''Mais nous avons un problème. On a aucun moyen pour passer cette porte.'' Rajouta-t-il en pointant une énorme porte se trouvant une centaine de mètres plus loin dans le couloir de droite, l'observant avec Natsu caché derrière un mur.

''TOUT CE QU'ON A À FAIRE C'EST L'EXPLOSER !'' S'écria le mage de feu d'énervement et d'agacement.

''Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche. Ça à l'air d'être une porte épaisse.'' Expliqua le mage de glace, avant qu'ils ne se retournent en entendant de nouveaux bruits de pas.

''Vous étiez à un tel endroit…'' Commenta Erza Knightwalker, ayant un peu de sang sur son corps et son armure étant partiellement détruite au niveau des bras et des jambes, bien qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir de réelle difficulté à se tenir debout ou ne semblant pas être en manque de souffle ou avoir des blessures.

''ERZA !'' S'écria Natsu d'une voix un peu paniqué mais aussi rassuré.

''Non… Attends… C'EST CELLE D'EDOLAS !'' S'écria Gray en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi, la rousse s'approchant d'eux en souriant avec confiance et assurance.

''NOTRE ERZA A PERDU ?!'' S'écria Salamander d'effroi, lui et son rival reculant d'un pas avant qu'ils ne se mettent en position d'attaque.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, devant la porte menant au canon-dragon enchaîné.**

''Hm ? OH ! Vous allez bien, commandante Knightwalker ?!'' Demanda l'une des deux soldates qui gardait la porte en se mettant au garde-à-vous, observant la nommée arrivée en tirant Gray et Natsu, qui était ligotés et assommés.

''I-IDIOTE ! COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'ELLE AILLE BIEN ?! TU AS VU LES BLESSURES DE LA COMMANDANTE ?! QUE S'EST-IL PASSÉ ?!'' S'écria la deuxième soldate avec inquiétude en observant la commandante militaire.

''Ce n'est rien.'' Répondit Erza avec confiance et calme.

''C… QUI SONT-ILS ?!'' Récria la soldate avec inquiétude en observant les deux prisonniers de leur chef.

''Il s'agit des clés pour le canon-dragon enchaîné.'' Répondit calmement la commandante.

''LES… CLÉS ?!'' S'écria la première soldate de choc en observant les deux mages de Fairy Tail.

''Est-ce que le roi est à l'intérieur ?'' Demanda Knightwalker en regardant la deuxième soldate, les deux se poussant et se mettant sur le côté tout en baissant la tête.

''Aye… Passez s'il vous plaît.'' Répondirent-elles en même temps, alors que les portes s'ouvrirent devant Erza.

''Toutes les préparations sont accomplies. La puissance magique éternelle est juste devant nous.'' Sourit la commandante d'un air ravie et rassurée, avant de s'avancer à l'intérieur de la salle qui était bondée de soldat.

''C'est Erza…'' Commenta une soldate à voix basse en voyant la nommée entrer, un air légèrement heureux au visage alors qu'un soldat s'approcha d'elle.

''Hey, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais Erza n'aime pas les femmes.'' Lui rappela le soldat, obtenant un visage plutôt attristé de la soldate.

''Aye, je sais…'' Répondit-elle d'une voix dépressive et déçue.

''ERZA ! EST-IL VRAI QUE TU AS RAMENÉ LA CLÉ ?!'' S'écria Faust en la voyant entrer, ne se préoccupant pas des deux mages de Fairy Tail qu'elle traînait.

''Elle est cassée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce type peut créer la clé.'' Déclara-t-elle en envoyant voler Gray deux mètres devant elle, qui se réveilla en regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu.

''Qui est-il ?'' Demanda le roi en observant le mage de glace.

''Un mage d'Earthland. C'est un ami de ces dragons slayers.'' Expliqua la commandante.

''N-ne me dit pas qu'il est lié à la disparition du lacrima sur la place…'' Demanda Faust d'une voix surprise.

''C'est cela.''

''Eh bien, peu importe maintenant ! Activez le canon-dragon enchaîné maintenant !'' Ordonna le roi avec autorité.

''Debout, mage de glace. N'essaye rien d'étrange.'' Ordonna Erza en attrapant Natsu et en pointant une épée à la gorge du rose, sous le regard irrité et mauvais du nommé. ''Active le canon-dragon enchaîné.'' Reprit-elle, rapprochant la lame du cou du rose alors que Gray détourna le regard et se plaça devant un trou accueillant la clé du mécanisme pour activer le canon.

''Ceci est donc le canon-dragon enchaîné.'' Commenta le mage de glace en observant le canon.

''Fais-le maintenant.'' Reprit la commandante, approchant encore sa lame du cou du rose.

« Nous avons seulement une chance… Une fois activée, je devrais changer sa cible rapidement et frapper le lacrima directement avec le canon-dragon enchaîné. Si nous y arrivons, nous pourrons sauver nos nakamas ! » Pensa le disciple d'Ul, créant la réplique de la clé en glace et la rentrant dans le trou du canon alors que le mécanisme commença à bouger et à s'activer.

''Très bien, c'est prêt.'' Commenta Faust en observant le canon, un bruit sourd se faisant entendre alors que le mécanisme se mit à trembler.

« Comment suis-je censé changé sa cible ?! » S'écria mentalement Gray, emplit de panique et regardant de tous les côtés alors qu'Erza resta immobile et sérieuse. « OÙ EST-CE ?! »

''TIREZ !'' Ordonna le roi en pointant l'île du lacrima, un air sévère au visage.

« MERDE ! » Jura intérieurement le mage de glace, encore plus paniqué alors qu'Erza se mit à murmurer.

''Maintenant ! NATSU !'' S'écria la rousse, libérant le mage de feu qui brisa ses liens en souriant d'un large sourire carnassier.

''OK !'' Récria le mage de feu, sous le regard choqué des soldats et du roi.

''QU'EST-CE QUE…'' Fit Faust, observant le mage de feu s'élancer vers les soldats.

''KARYU NO YOKUGEKI !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, s'élançant vers les soldats et les mettant de suite KO en les frappant avec ses bras enflammés.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!'' Hurla Faust, pris de dépourvu en voyant le mage d'Earthland attaquer les soldats avant de se faire attraper les bras et d'avoir une épée à la gorge.

''ARRÊTE LE TIR !'' Ordonna Erza en rapprochant l'épée du cou du roi.

''ERZA… QUE…'' S'écrièrent les soldats, pris d'uns soudaine panique alors que le disciple d'Ul soupira de soulagement et que le fils d'Igneel sourit d'un large sourire confiant.

''QUE DIABLE FAIS-TU, ERZA ?!'' S'écria Faust avec haine et rage, avant que la nommée ne se mette à briller et ne s'ex-quipe de l'armure d'Erza Scarlett tout en affichant la marque de Fairy Tail, au choc des soldats et du roi.

''Je suis Erza Scarlett. La Erza d'Earthland.'' Expliqua-t-elle, choquant encore plus le roi et les soldats.

''C'est ma faute, ça devenait dangereux. Merci de votre intervention.'' Remercia le condisciple de Lyon en souriant d'un air soulagé, tout en faisant face aux soldats.

''AHAHAHAH ! C'EST LE PLAN « D » ! « D » COMME DANS « DAMASHIUCHI (: piéger quelqu'un, le conduire à un piège) » !'' S'écria le mage de feu en souriant avec confiance, arborant aussi un sourire narguant les soldats.

''Ajuster la cible sur le lacrima.'' Ordonna Erza en regardant le canon.

''NE L'ÉCOUTEZ PAS ! TIREZ MAINTENANT !'' S'écria Faust de panique, ne se préoccupant guère qu'il rapprocher son cou de la lame de la mage d'Earthland.

''Uh…'' ''Que devons nous faire…'' Se firent les soldats en se regardant entre eux tout en surveillant les mages d'Earthland du regard.

''VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES LÂCHES À PRENDRE DES OTAGES !'' S'écria l'une des gardes qui gardaient l'entrée, un air paniqué au visage.

''Et alors ?'' ''Nous ferons tout pour sauver nos amis.'' Répondirent Gray et son rival en dévisageant les soldats.

''Dépêchez-vous et faîtes-le.'' Ordonna la chevalière avec froideur et autorité, rapprochant son épée du cou de Faust qui la regarda avec fureur.

''Merde…'' ''FAÎTES-LE ! LE ROI EST EN DANGER !'' Firent les soldats de panique tout en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

''NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS POUR MOI ! TIREZ MAINTENANT ! AFIN DE DÉTRUIRE LES EXCEEDS !'' S'écria le roi, alors que les soldats firent différentes manipulation avec les commandes du canon.

''CHANGEMENT DE LA CIBLE ! AJUSTEMENT DE LA CIBLE VERS LE LACRIMA !'' S'écrièrent des soldats, un écran du canon affichant le centre du lacrima comme cible.

''BANDE D'IDIOTS ! VOUS ALLEZ ABANDONNER LA MAGIE ÉTERNELLE ?!'' S'écria Faust de rage et de haine. Aucune personne ne vit cependant une silhouette tomber vers la rousse et son otage, une arme pointée vers eux.

''SCARLETT !'' S'écria l'Erza avec deux marques sur le côté de sa joue gauche, ayant beaucoup de blessure sur le corps et ne semblant être vêtue que d'une cape qui cachait sa poitrine, un sous-vêtement et des collants, pointant sa lance vers la mage d'Earthland.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria la chevalière en relevant la tête, un air surpris au visage.

''KNIGHTWALKER !'' S'écria le roi d'un sourire rassuré en observant la nommée, alors qu'Erza Scarlett poussa le roi et leva son épée pour se protéger de l'attaque.

''SA MAJESTÉ EST LIBÉRÉ !'' ''RÉAJUSTÉ LA CIBLE MAINTENANT !'' S'écrièrent des soldats de suite, un autre réutilisant les commandes du canon.

''C'EST MAUVAIS !'' Fit Gray d'un air paniqué.

''NOTRE COMBAT N'EST PAS FINI, SCARLETT !'' S'écria la commandante militaire avec rage et haine, étant encore en hauteur grâce à sa prise ferme sur sa lance et l'appui de l'arme sur celui de la chevalière.

''KNIGHTWALKER ! APPARAÎTRE À UN TEL MOMENT !'' Fit la mage en armure avec agacement et colère tout en dévisageant la soldate.

''TIREZ !'' S'écria Faust en regardant le ciel et en tendant les bras vers les côtés, un soldat appuyant son poing sur le bouton de lancement du canon de suite.

''NOOOOON !'' S'écrièrent les mages d'Earthland d'effroi en voyant l'échec de leur plan, alors que le roi arbora un large sourire victorieux et mauvais. Le canon accumula de suite de la magie au bout, qui s'intensifia de plus en plus et très rapidement. La tête de dragon, qui était relié au canon par une chaîne, fut ensuite propulsée vers le lacrima et s'y planta violemment, la faisant trembler très violemment.

* * *

**Sur l'île du lacrima.**

''QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?!'' ''WHOA !'' Firent Gajeel et Happy, le premier tentant de garder l'équilibre alors que le deuxième s'envola un peu dans les airs à cause de la soudaine secousse.

''Le canon-dragon enchaîné est connecté.'' Sourit Lily avec victoire en regardant la chaîne, tentant lui aussi de rester en équilibre.

* * *

**Château d'Edolas.**

''LA CONNEXION EST UN SUCCÈS !'' S'écria un soldat en se retournant vers Faust.

''FRAPPER EXTALIA DE SUITE !'' Ordonna le roi en regardant le soldat.

''STOOOP !'' Hurla Natsu, pris de panique et accourant vers le soldat.

''TOUT LE MONDE !'' Appela la voix de Lucy, un énorme monstre identique à celui qu'avait vu Natsu, Wendy et leurs deux compagnons à Fairy Tail d'Edolas s'approchait d'eux. ''MONTEZ DESSUS !'' S'écria-t-elle, chevauchant le monstre qui s'arrêta près du canon pour que les mages d'Earthland puissent monter.

''LUCY ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages d'Earthland de choc et de stupeur.

''QUE FAIT CETTE FILLE SUR UN LÉGION ?!'' S'écria Faust de choc et de stupeur lui aussi.

''C'est mon Légion.'' Répondit Coco en apparaissant au côté de la démone, un sourire confiant et légèrement moqueur au visage.

« COCO ! » S'écria mentalement le roi d'un air choqué.

''ON PEUT L'ARRÊTER AVEC ÇA ?!'' S'écria Gray en accourant vers le Légion pour y monter dessus.

''JE NE SAIS PAS !'' Commença l'assistante du chef des Armées Royales.

''MAIS NOUS DEVONS LE FAIRE !'' Rajouta Lucy avec un léger ton paniqué, les mages d'Earthland montant sur la bête et les soldats s'en approchant alors que le Légion se mit à hurler, avant de battre des ailes et de s'envoler. Le coup de vent levé d'un coup par les ailes du Légion fit s'envoler les soldats, alors que les deux Erza s'observèrent avec froideur et colère du regard.

''Scarlett…'' Trembla la commandante de rage et de haine. Elle attrapa soudainement une dague qu'elle cachait dans son collant gauche et se coupa les cheveux d'un coup à mi-court sans détourner le regard, au choc des soldats alors qu'elle jeta ses cheveux au sol. ''QUE LA SECONDE FORCE MAGIQUE LES POURSUIT ! PRÉPAREZ LA SORTIE DE LA FORCE LÉGION !'' Ordonna-t-elle en sortant de la salle, les soldats remarquant quelques coupures au niveau du ventre et une légère à la poitrine, ainsi qu'un bleu de la largeur d'une pomme d'épée au cou. Ils obéirent de suite et s'attelèrent aux ordres, tremblant de peur devant la fureur de leur commandante.

''Je vais y aller aussi. Préparez le Dorma Anim.'' Ordonna le roi Faust avec froideur et autorité, sous les regards interdits des soldats.

''M… MAIS C'EST INTERDIT PAR LA LOI ! ARTICLE 23 DE LA CONSTITUTION DU ROYAUME…'' Tentèrent les soldats.

''PRÉPAREZ-LE !'' Tonna la voix du roi avec fureur, sa colère faisant ressortir plusieurs veines sur son visage.

* * *

**Sur l'île du lacrima géant, en mouvement vers Extalia.**

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE… ÇA BOUGE ?!'' S'écria la voix de Gajeel de surprise et de choc, un air choqué au visage.

''Ceci est l'opération de mon armée. Nous allons frapper Extalia avec ce lacrima pour les détruire tous les deux.'' Sourit Panther Lily d'un air mauvais et victorieux en observant le dragon slayer, alors qu'Happy trembla peu à peu.

''Comment… Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible…'' Demanda le chat bleu en tremblant et en regardant l'exceed commandant, les larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux.

* * *

**Sur le Légion de Coco, en direction du lacrima.**

''ALLONS-Y !'' Firent les mages d'Earthland et la jeune fille en observant le lacrima, un air déterminé au visage alors qu'ils accélèrent d'un coup.

''DÉPÊCHONS ! ON NE PEUT PAS LES LAISSER ENTRER EN COLLISION !'' S'écria Natsu, étant sur le cou du Légion et observant le lacrima avec rage, le cristal commençant soudainement à accélérer sa course.

* * *

**Sur l'île du lacrima géant.**

''QU'EST-CE QUE… ÇA A ACCÉLÉRÉ ?!'' S'écria le mage d'acier de surpris et de choc.

''WHOAAA !'' Hurla Happy, la vitesse du lacrima le faisant lui aussi voler avant que le Légion ne frappe sa tête sur l'île, du côté qui allait frapper Extalia afin de l'empêcher d'avancer.

''FAIT DE TON MIEUX, REGYPION !'' S'écria Coco, le monstre hurlant d'un coup et semblant forcer encore plus même s'ils reculèrent fortement.

''C'EST INUTILE ! ÇA N'A PAS L'AIR DE VOULOIR S'ARRÊTER !'' S'écria Gray d'agacement et d'un léger panique.

''NOUS DEVONS INTERVENIR NOUS AUSSI !'' S'écria Erza, accourant vers l'île pour aider le Légion.

''S'IL TE PLAÎT, TIENS BON REGYPION-SAN !'' S'écria la constellationniste, s'envolant du Légion et poussant à ses côtés sans pour autant être d'une quelconque utilité.

''UWOOOOOOH !'' S'écria Natsu, courant vers la tête du Légion et sautant vers le sol d'Extalia pour pousser l'île flottante.

''NATSU !'' S'écria le chat bleu en regardant au bord de l'île du lacrima, étant dans les airs grâce à ses ailes.

''HAPPY !'' Répondit le mage de feu en relevant la tête d'un air surpris.

''Je… Euh…'' Hésita le compagnon de Salamander, regardant ce dernier avec tristesse.

''Ah… Tu viens m'aider, partenaire ?'' Demanda Natsu en souriant avec confiance et rassurance, sous le regard surpris puis souriant de l'exceed bleu.

''TRÈS BIEN !'' S'écria-t-il en fonçant au côté de son compagnon.

''FAISONS UN CESSEZ-LE-FEU POUR LE MOMENT, LE CHAT NOIR !'' S'écria Gajeel en courant vers le bord de l'île pour rejoindre les autres mages.

''TU T'ENFUIS ?!'' Hurla Lily de rage et de colère, laissant pourtant l'autre mage s'éloigner.

''JE NE VAIS PAS M'ENFUIR OU ME CACHER DE TOI ! APRÈS QUE J'AI ARRÊTÉ CE TRUC, JE VAIS FINIR CE COMBAT AVEC TOI !'' Cria le dragon slayer d'acier en sautant de l'île, sous le regard toujours aussi agacé mélangé cependant à de la surprise du commandant.

''L'ARRÊTER ?! TU VIENS DE DIRE QUE VOUS ALLEZ L'ARRÊTER ?! VOUS ALLEZ TENTER D'ARRÊTER CETTE ÉNORME ÎLE FLOTTANTE CONNECTÉ À LA CHAÎNE DRAGON ?! QUEL EFFORT FUTILE ! IL N'Y A PLUS DE « PLUS TARD » POUR NOUS MAINTENANT ! PLUS RIEN NE RESTERA DE CETTE IMPACT APRÈS !'' S'écria le commandant exceed de rage et de colère.

''PLUS TARD, JE TE RAMÈNERAIS À MA GUILDE, MÊME SI JE DOIS T'Y TRAÎNER ! ET TU DEVIENDRAS MON CHAT ! GIHIHI !'' Rit le fils de Metalicana en retournant son regard vers son ancien adversaire et en souriant d'un sourire carnassier, sous le regard surpris et choqué mais toujours aussi agacé de Lily.

''C'EST PAS BON ! ÇA VA S'ÉCRASER !'' S'écria le mage de glace, voyant l'île les forçait à reculer peu à peu.

''CONTINUER !'' S'écria la chevalière d'une voix autoritaire, alors qu'Extalia commença à entrer en collision avec l'île du lacrima.

''OOOOOOOH !'' ''UWAAAAAAH !'' S'écrièrent Natsu et Happy en même temps, poussant l'île de toutes leurs forces.

''GAJEEL ! POURQUOI N'AS-TU PAS RENDU LEUR APPARENCE NORMAL À TOUS !?'' S'écria la mage en armure avec agacement.

''CE CHAT NOIR N'ARRÊTAIT PAS D'INTERVENIR !'' S'écria le concerné, très irrité et énervé tout en observant son interlocutrice.

''DANS TOUS LES CAS, MÊME S'IL COMMENCE MAINTENANT, ÇA PRENDRAIT TROP DE TEMPS !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul, se concentrant sur la poussée de l'île.

''NOUS DEVONS L'ARRÊTER À TOUT PRIX !'' S'écria la mage stellaire, la pointe de ses pieds touchant Extalia.

''Coco… Pourquoi es-tu…'' Fit le commandant en regardant au bord de l'île du lacrima, observant la nommée pousser le lacrima depuis Extalia tout en relevant la tête vers l'exceed noir.

''Lily… J'ai récupéré la raison ! Je… Ne veux pas d'une quantité infinie de magie ! Je préfère une quantité infinie de sourire !'' Répondit-elle en souriant avec sincérité et un certain bonheur.

''QUELLE CHOSE STUPIDE ! DÉPÊCHES-TOI ET VAS T'EN D'ICI COCO ! CETTE ÎLE NE S'ARRÊTERA PAS, PEU IMPORTE CE QUI SE PASSE !'' S'écria l'exceed noir de colère et d'inquiétude.

''JE VAIS L'ARRÊTER ! MÊME SI MON CORPS S'ÉCROULE, J'UTILISERAIS MON ESPRIT ET J'ARRÊTERAIS CE TRUC !'' S'écria le prince des dragons de feu avec agacement, alors que Lily écarquilla un peu les yeux en les voyant tenter tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour stopper l'île qui ne cessait pourtant pas de s'avancer.

**Un peu plus loin, maison de Mâr et Lucky.**

''Chéri…'' ''KAAAAH ! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ET CES AGITATIONS ! PUTAIN !'' Firent l'exceed bleue et blanc, observant l'île du lacrima s'approchait peu à peu d'eux ainsi que les personnes qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

* * *

**À la capitale d'Extalia.**

''L'ARMÉE DU ROYAUME NOUS ENVAHI !'' ''LES HUMAINS SONT VENUS NOUS ENVAHIR !'' ''Même s'ils sont des humains inférieurs…'' ''ILS OSENT S'OPPOSER AUX EXCEEDS ?!'' S'écrièrent des citoyens exceeds en entendant un bruit sourd au loin ainsi qu'une importante explosion. ''IDIOTS D'HUMAINS ! ILS CONNAISSENT PAS MÊME LE POUVOIR DE NOTRE REINE !'' ''AUJOURD'HUI, NOUS ALLONS LEUR MONTRER À QUEL POINT ILS SONT STUPIDES !'' ''LA REINE VA SÛREMENT UTILISER SA MAGIE ! JE PARIE QUE ÇA VA ARRIVER N'IMPORTE QUAND MAINTENANT !'' ''Mais… Je préfèrerais qu'on contre plus tôt que plus tard…'' ''PAS BESOIN D'ÊTRE INQUIET ! NOUS AVONS LA REINE DE NOTRE CÔTÉ !'' Firent-ils en regardant la zone d'impact, un air plus au moins confiant sur leur visage.

''Le lacrima s'est écrasé…'' Comprit Wendy en regardant le lieu de l'explosion.

''Pas encore… Il semblerait que ça se soit arrêté au limites de l'île.'' Ajouta Charuru, étant libre de l'étreinte de sa compagnonne alors que Nadi, qui se trouvait en retrait envers les citoyens, trembla fortement et pâlissait en regardant l'explosion.

''Je suis désolée Charuru… Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça…'' S'excusa la jeune fille en regardant son amie, un visage emplit de regret et de tristesse et tremblant fortement.

''DE QUOI PARLES-TU ?! TU NE DEVRAIS PAS ABANDONNER MAINTENANT !'' S'écria l'exceed blanche en serrant le poing et en regardant la mage du ciel avec détermination, sous le regard toujours aussi effrayé du conseiller royal. ''TOUT LE MONDE, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ÉCOUTEZ-NOUS !'' S'écria-t-elle en regardant les autres exceeds, qui se retournèrent vers elle avec agacement et irritation.

''TU ES ENCORE LÀ, REBELLE ?!'' S'écria l'un des citoyens en attrapant un caillou, la chatte blanche mettant de suite ses bras en défense pour son visage.

''BOKYUU !'' S'écria Nadi, protégeant l'exceed blanche en se mettant devant elle et recevant le caillou à la tête, à la surprise de tous. ''C'est dangereux… De lancer un caillou…'' Expliqua-t-il calmement, malgré ses tremblements très visibles.

''Huh ?'' ''Monsieur Nadi ?'' Firent les autres citoyens d'un air choqué, alors que le chat noir secoua ses deux bras en même temps tout en les tendant vers le côté pour protéger Charuru et Wendy.

''Ces personnes sont venus pour nous prévenir. Mais… Personne ne les a attaqué, et voici le résultat.'' Expliqua le grand chat avec empressement et inquiétude.

''MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS RACONTEZ ?!'' ''AVEC LA MAGIE DE LA REINE, CE GENRE DE DANGER EST INSIGNIFIANT !'' ''NOUS N'AVONS RIEN A CRAINDRE !'' ''MAINTENANT… S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, POUSSEZ-VOUS !'' S'écrièrent les exceeds de rage et de colère, sous le regard choqué du grand chat noir.

''Uh… Eh bien…'' Tenta-t-il, secouant son bras droit normalement avant de sursauter de surprise en voyant quelqu'un dans un costume très ample arrivé derrière les citoyens, suivis de plusieurs autres personnes.

''C'est bon, Nadi. Le moment est venu.'' Expliqua la reine d'Extalia, Shagot.

Shagot est une exceed un peu plus grande que Nadi à la fourrure blanche, ayant des yeux de couleurs gris avec des pierres précieuses parsemées autour de ses yeux.

Elle porte un costume composé de multitude de longues robes chacune de couleur différent, avec beaucoup d'ailes ou de plumes présents de façon excessifs sur le dos de ses épaules. Elle porte aussi un collier rappelant une sorte de fleur violette autour du cou, ainsi qu'une couronne dorée ornée d'une perle verte et de multiples autres perles rouges sur la tête.

Elle est entourée de Martum, un vieil exceed au couleur clair très âgé, fermant les yeux et ayant une canne en bois dans sa main gauche, ayant une moustache grise mais une barbe blanche.

Il porte des petites lunettes rondes ainsi qu'un petit chapeau rouge, un vêtement vert foncé qui descend jusque ses pieds ayant une bordure blanche sur le bas de son habit, et des rayures brunes et blanches sur les poignets de ses manches.

Elle est aussi entourée de Mejeer, un exceed gris de grande taille tout aussi vieux que Martum et plus grand que la reine. Il possède une longue barbe blanche arrivant à la moitié de son torse, de gros sourcils pointant vers son front ainsi que de larges oreilles sur sa tête, et ayant les yeux fermé.

Il porte une longue robe blanche arrivant à ses pieds, étant surmontée d'une cape rouge avec une capuche sur sa tête, qui laissait d'ailleurs passer ses oreilles. La capuche était d'ailleurs attachée à la cape et avait la même couleur que cette dernière. Il possède sur le côté des épaules de sa cape un cercle blanc traversé d'un X au milieu, et une canne aussi grande que lui dans sa main droite.

Muganto, une autre exceed grise très âgée, bien que trapue. Son visage est large et rectangulaire, et étrangement plat, ayant aussi des cheveux blancs arrivant à ses épaules. Elle ne semble pas posséder de sourcils, ces derniers tombant sur ses yeux creux mais encore largement visible, mais elle possède un large et proéminent museau de chat rond au milieu du visage, ayant des poils en sortant et donnant l'impression d'une moustache.

Ses oreilles sont cachées par un chapeau noir ayant le numéro 4 dessus, bien que très visible par la forme d'oreille de chat que laisser apparaître le chapeau. Elle porte aussi une longue robe bleue-violette arrivant à ses pieds, surmontée d'un manteau sombre recouvrant tout son torse et s'arrêtant à ses épaules. Elle porte enfin une écharpe vert claire attaché vers l'avant par une perle bordeaux ayant le numéro 4 inscrit dessus, et une canne tout aussi grand que celui de Mejeer dans sa main droite.

Et enfin Misdroy, un exceed bleu aussi âgé que les autres et ayant lui aussi un visage large et rectangulaire. Ses sourcils pointent eux aussi vers son front et ses yeux sont, comme les autres exceeds mâles entourant la reine, fermés mais étant en plus partiellement caché par ses sourcils. Il possède aussi un museau de chat foncé au milieu du visage, et des oreilles de chat laissés à l'air libre, ainsi qu'une canne dans sa main gauche.

Il porte un manteau bleu foncé à longue manche surmontant une robe blanche arrivant à ses pieds, laissant apparaître des chaussures marron. Il porte aussi une écharpe verte autour du cou, dont un bout tombant sur son torse et l'autre sur son dos, les deux bouts tombant du côté gauche.

''VOTRE GRANDEUR !'' S'écrièrent les citoyens d'Extalia de surprise et de choc, tous sauf Nadi et les deux arrivants s'agenouillant de suite en la voyant alors que Shagot élargit un large sourire.

''Tout le monde… S'il vous plaît, relevez-vous. Et écoutez calmement ce que je vais vous dire.'' Demanda la reine calmement et de façon bienveillante, sous le regard interrogateur des exceeds.

''Pourquoi est-ce que la reine est à un endroit pareil…'' ''Elle va probablement utiliser une puissante magie destructrice…'' ''CHUUT ! TAISEZ-VOUS !'' Se firent les exceeds, certains d'effrois et d'autres avec attention.

''En ce moment même, Extalia est au bord de la destruction. Il s'agit d'une destinée inévitable. C'est pourquoi j'en suis venue à une certaine décision.'' Reprit calmement la reine, d'une voix élégante mais tendre.

''VOUS ALLEZ NOUS DÉBARASSEZ DES HUMAINS, N'EST-CE PAS ?!'' ''LÀ FERME ET ÉCOUTES !'' S'écrièrent des exceeds impatients et d'enthousiasme, avant de retenir leur souffle de choc en voyant leur reine enlever ses épais vêtements. Elle est beaucoup plus mince que ses vêtements laissait paraître, et ne porte qu'un simple maillot violet aux bords verts clairs sans manches. ''HUH… ?!'' ''QUE… VOTRE MAJESTÉ… POURQUOI VOUS…'' Firent les citoyens de chocs et d'incompréhension, semblant paniqué alors que les quatre vieux exceeds qui accompagnaient la reine baissèrent la tête, le conseiller royale tremblant en voyant ce spectacle.

''J'ai décidé de vous dire la vérité.'' Commença-t-elle tout en enlevant ses bijoux et autres parurent royaux, aux chocs de tous. ''Je suis juste une exceed comme les autres. Je ne suis ni une reine, ni une déesse. Je suis une exceed tout à fait normale. Et je n'ai pas les pouvoirs pour combattre les humains.'' Expliqua-t-elle, laissant apparaître une simple aile sur le côté gauche, sans pour autant avoir d'aile sur le côté droit, au choc et à l'effroi des citoyens exceeds et des mages de Fairy Tail. ''Je suis désolée pour avoir caché cette information.'' S'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête d'un air honteux et attristé, croisant les pattes devant elle. ''Mademoiselle Wendy et Mademoiselle Charuru, c'est ça ? J'aimerais m'excuser auprès de vous deux aussi. C'est entièrement ma faute, s'il vous plaît pardonner les autres.'' Expliqua-t-elle en regardant les deux nommées.

''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?'' Demanda la jeune dragon slayer d'un air interrogateur et perdu.

''Non… Ce sont les anciens, qui doivent prendre la responsabilité de la création de la « reine » en premier lieu. Nous sommes une race plutôt faible. Nous étions une fois traités misérablement par les humains. C'est pourquoi, afin de nous protéger nous même, nous avons berné les humains en leur faisant croire que l'on avait des pouvoirs spéciaux. Et, pour que les exceeds puissent gagner plus de confiance en eux en général, nous avons fait croire à tout le monde au pouvoir de la déesse.'' Corrigea Mejeer d'une voix solennelle, bien que honteuse.

''Au début, les humains ne nous croyaient pas. Mais plus tard ils ont commençaient à craindre au pouvoir de la déesse.'' Ajouta tout aussi solennellement Martum, bien que sa voix avait un ton désolé tandis que l'aile de Shagot disparu.

''Mais même comme cela, les pouvoirs de la déesse sont faux, perpétué et connu uniquement par un petit groupe d'exceeds.'' Reprit Misdroy avec solennité, mélangé à de la honte.

''Par exemple, la mort des humains afin de « pouvoir garder les humains sous contrôle », était crée de toute pièce. Nous ne pouvons choisir la mort des humains. Et nous n'avons les pouvoirs pour faire cela.'' Rajouta Muganto d'une voix monotone et honteuse.

''Cependant, il y en a bien un… Shagot à le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, sur une courte durée. Elle peut voir quand les gens vont mourir. Nous avons cependant fait croire qu'il s'agissait des ordres de mort de la reine.'' Conclut finalement Martum, sa voix n'ayant pas changé d'un ton.

''C'est un mensonge…'' ''Notre reine est réellement une déesse…'' ''Non…'' ''Dépêchez-vous et battez les humains…'' Supplièrent les exceeds, fondant en larmes et reniflant alors que Shagot trembla de honte et de tristesse.

''C'est complètement sans importance.'' Déclara la compagnonne de Wendy en avançant d'un pas, un air rageur au visage.

''Charuru…'' Appela la fille de Grandine de surprise.

''PEU IMPORTE LES POUVOIRS QUE VOUS POSSÉDIEZ OU NON, LA VÉRITÉ EST QUE VOUS AVEZ ORDONNÉ LA MORT DE MES NAKAMAS !'' S'écria la chatte blanche de colère en dévisageant la reine, alors que Misdroy fit un pas en avant et attira l'attention de la chatte blanche.

''Shagot n'a jamais ordonné une telle chose ! Il s'agissait sans doute de quelqu'un qui voulait profiter de l'existence de la reine pour…''

''NON ÇA NE L'EST PAS ! N'ÉTAIT-CE PAS VOUS QUI AVAIT PLACÉ D'ÉTRANGE SOUVENIRS DANS MA TÊTE, ET MANIPULÉ MA VOLONTÉ ET ORDONNÉ LA MORT DES DRAGONS SLAYERS ?! AVANT MÊME QUE JE NAISSE ?!'' S'écria l'exceed blanche de rage et de haine.

''C'était…'' Fit la reine en regardant ailleurs, un air honteux au visage tout en se tenant le bras droit, avant de baisser la tête d'un air battu et résolu.

''C… C… C'EST UN MALENTENDU ! SI VOUS ME LAISSEZ EXPLIQUER, IL Y A UNE RAISON COMPLEXE ET PROFONDE DERRIÈRE TOUT ÇA !'' S'écria Nadi en accourant devant la reine, secouant le bras gauche et ayant un air paniqué au visage.

''PEU IMPORTE LA RAISON DERRIÈRE TOUT ÇA, IL S'AGIT D'UNE CHOSE QUE JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS PARDONNER !'' S'écria la chatte blanche en pointant Shagot du doigt.

''Charuru, ne parlons pas de ça maintenant !'' S'écria Wendy avec choc et un léger panique, alors que Shagot ramassa une épée qui était au sol et la sortit de son fourreau, avant de jeter la lame aux pieds de la petite chatte.

''Mademoiselle Charuru, votre argument est valide. Vous êtes indéniablement une innocente. Pourtant, vous portez le plus grand des fardeaux.'' Déclara-t-elle, la petite chatte regardant la lame avec effroi et écarquillant les yeux alors que Shagot s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. ''S'il vous plaît, jugez de mes pêchés avec vos mains. Vous qui aimez autant les humains que les exceeds a ce droit.'' Expliqua-t-elle solennellement, fermant les yeux et attendant le jugement de la nommée.

''MA REINE !'' ''VOTRE GRANDEUR !'' ''MA REINE !'' ''SHAGOT !'' S'écrièrent les exceeds d'effroi et de panique, pleurant à grosses larmes alors que Charuru observa la lame.

''CHARURU, NE LE FAIT PAS !'' S'écria Wendy avec détermination, bien que sa voix était empreint de panique.

''MA REINE !'' ''VOTRE GRANDEUR !'' ''WAAAAH !'' ''MA REINE !'' Continuèrent de crier les citoyens, pleins de panique et d'effroi dans leurs voix et sur leur visage qui débordaient de larmes.

''MAINTENANT, QUE TOUT LE MONDE PARTE D'ICI ! JE PARTIRAIS EN MÊME TEMPS QU'EXTALIA !'' S'écria la reine des exceeds en se retournant vers ces derniers, alors que Charuru attrapa l'épée et fit quelques pas vers la reine, mordant ses lèvres de colères.

''CHARURU !'' S'écria la fille de Grandine d'effroi et de panique.

''Je ne veux pas partir…'' ''Je veux rester aussi…'' ''Notre histoire arrive à sa fin.'' ''C'est pour ça que la reine nous a tout révélé…'' ''Mais je veux rester avec la reine.'' ''Moi aussi, ici-même…'' Se firent les citoyens avec fermeté et assurance, malgré leurs larmes qui continuaient de couler.

''NON TOUT LE MONDE, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ! C'EST LE DESTIN DE CE PAYS DE S'EFFONDRER !'' S'écria Shagot, les larmes aux yeux alors que la colère s'amplifia sur le visage de la compagnonne de la dragon slayer du ciel.

''N'ABANDONNEZ PAS SI FACILEMENT !'' Hurla cette dernière en plantant l'épée dans le sol, ayant fait à peine la moitié de la distance qui la séparait de Shagot, à la surprise de tous. ''C'EST MON PAYS AUSSI ! ÊTES-VOUS SI STUPIDE QUE VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN FAIRE SANS REINE OU DÉESSE ?! MÊME SI TU AS MENTIE, TU AS VÉCU DE LA MEILLEURE FAÇON QUE TU POUVAIS ! POURQUOI TOUT ABANDONNER MAINTENANT ?! QUI SE PRÉOCCUPE QUE L'ON SOIT FAIBLE ?! SI NOUS AGISSONS TOUS, NOUS POUVONS TOUT FAIRE ! CE PAYS NE S'EFFONDRERA PAS ! APRÈS TOUT, C'EST MON PAYS NATAL ! IL NE DISPARAÎTRA JAMAIS !'' Récria-t-elle, pleurant de tristesse elle aussi mais observant tour à tour chaque citoyens et la reine à chaque parole, ces derniers la regardant d'un œil toujours plus choqué. ''JE VAIS L'ARRÊTER ! JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS !'' S'écria-t-elle, s'envolant à toute vitesse vers l'île du lacrima tout en laissant la jeune dragon slayer.

''CHARURU !'' S'écria-t-elle, les exceeds la regardant tous s'éloigner en pleurant et avec stupeur, alors que Shagot se retourna vers Nadi en le voyant faire apparaître ses ailes.

''Je… Je vais partir aussi…'' Déclara-t-il en souriant et secouant son bras droit, malgré les larmes qui coulaient à flots de ses yeux.

''Nadi…'' Appela la reine des exceeds d'une voix surprise et étonnée en regardant le nommé.

''J'aime ce pays aussi.'' Déclara-t-il avec assurance et sourire, en contradiction avec ses larmes.

* * *

Voilà voilà...

J'espère que je n'aurais plus à me baser sur le Fairy Tail Wiki en anglais pour décrire les personnages... Mais il s'agissait normalement des dernières description à donner pour cet arc.

Bon, je vais faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre soit plus long, sinon on va avoir le droit à la partie 42 de l'arc Edolas si ça continue.

Au passage, je n'ai pas reçu tellement de commentaire sur le "meme internet" dont je parlais dans le précédents commentaires. J'aurais peut-être du parler de buzz à la place, mais je n'aime pas tellement l'utilisation de ce mot en français.

Pour en revenir au meme, je me suis inspiré de "Caramelldansen" pour la danse de Lucy, une fois en costume de serveuse-lapin. Mais un autre exemple de meme plus connu est Nyan Cat (Si vous ne connaissez pas Nyan Cat... SORTEZ DE VOTRE GROTTE!).

Bon, la petite parenthèse étant fini, on se revoit ce dimanche avec le prochain chapitre alors.

Sur ce, à la prochaine :D.


	42. Edolas, partie VII

Bonjour...

Encore une fois je n'ai pas d'excuse. S'il y a du retard, c'est simplement ma faute, comme pour le chapitre de la semaine dernière. Donc inutile de m'excuser.

La raison pour que je sois en retard est que je repousse toujours l'écriture d'une journée, et au final je dois me taper toute la retranscriptions très tard. Et c'était pareil pour le chapitre de la semaine dernière.

En tout cas, merci d'attendre et d'être patient, surtout avec moi qui promet quelque chose et qui finalement est en retard.

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub à trois auteures auquel je suis leur histoire, toutes les trois sur Fanfic-fr (dès fois, je me sens un peu seul d'être le seul homme à parler dans les commentaires... Puis je me dis que je suis l'homme de la situation dans ce cas ;D):

Toutes les histoires de **Kayla1213**. Elle écrit des histoires vraiment très intéressante, dont du Erza x Lucy ou du Natsu x Lucy pour ceux qui aime ce couple, mais aussi du Naruto si je me souviens bien. Vraiment, vous devriez aller voir, son style d'écriture est très intéressante... Et elle a fait en sorte qu'Erza et Lucy est une fille ensemble dans son premier ErLu purain (: méthode de censure)!

Ensuite, il s'agit d'une histoire d'**Angescarlett: **De Sabertooth à Fairy Tail. Bon, ce petit coup de pub je voulais le placer un peu plus tard (pour une raison que vous comprendrez plus tard), mais son histoire vaut quand même le détour. Il s'agit d'une fic Yaoi/Yuri/Hétéro avec une OC en tant que personnage principale (cette OC est amoureuse de, je vous donne dans le mille, Erza). Ça se passe après les sept ans d'absences, et son histoire est assez intéressante pour que je décide de la suivre... Alors que je n'aime pas les histoires OC!

Enfin, une autre auteure que j'apprécie beaucoup, bien qu'elle ne fait que du Natsu x Lucy: **ouraganjolie**. Elle écrit en ce moment une histoire reprenant les événements du manga, mais pas dans le même ordre, car Lucy est comme prisonnière de Fairy Tail. L'histoire se nomme La Lignée Maudite, et est vraiment intéressante rien que pour voir Lucy dans le rôle d'une personne haïssant tous les mages. Sinon, il y a aussi Un drabble, deux drabbles, contant des petites histoires de 500 mots max (pour le moment) sur les personnes de Fairy Tail... Sérieusement, vous devriez ses drabbles, rien que pour voir les sentiments des meubles dans la guilde de Fairy Tail!

**Fin de la pub!**

Bon, pour en venir à ce chapitre, il s'agit de l'avant dernier de l'arc. Le prochain signera donc la fin de l'arc Edolas (c'est pas trop tôt je pense!).

**Réponse aux Reviews:**

**Yuri-Pairing: **Ah non! Tu ne joues pas de mauvais tour ou je te prives de... De... Je ne sais pas, mais je te priverais de quelque chose!

Sinon, à ton avis pourquoi je t'ai dis que ça allait se passer au moment où tu t'y attendra le moins? Pour pouvoir détruire toutes tes idées (MOUAHAHAHAHAH *Tousse* *Tousse*).

En tout cas, merci d'être sincère. Ce chapitre à je pense un peu plus de changements que précédemment, mais pas grand chose non plus j'ai l'impression. Mais je suis content que tu es partagé ton avis :D (fichu site qui ne propose pas les smileys ou même un simple espace commentaire et réponse aux commentaires...).

Hey, on est deux à être toujours en retard alors :D (je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien par contre...).

**Fin des réponses aux commentaires.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture =D.

* * *

**Edolas, partie VII :**

''UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH !'' S'écria Natsu, poussant l'île du lacrima de toutes ses forces.

''UGH ! JE ME FAIS ÉCRASER !'' Cria Lucy, se pliant de plus en plus face à l'île du lacrima qu'elle poussait.

''TENEZ LE COUP !'' S'écria Gray, poussant aux côtés de Gajeel qui forçait autant que Natsu.

''ON DOIT L'ARRÊTER, PEU IMPORTE CE QUE ÇA NOUS COÛTE !'' S'écria Erza avec sérieux tout en poussant l'île, avec l'aide de Coco qui semblait forcer avec difficulté, et de son Légion.

''C'EST FUTILE ! CE N'EST PAS QUELQUE CHOSE QUE VOUS POUVEZ ARRÊTEZ AVEC VOTRE FORCE !'' S'écria Lily de colère, regardant l'assistante du chef de l'Armée Royale poussé l'île sans pour autant bouger.

Les personnes qui poussèrent l'île furent rejoins quelques secondes plus tard par un exceed, qui se plaça au côté d'Happy. Ce dernier se retourna d'ailleurs vers l'Exceed et le reconnut de suite, la surprise se lisant dans son visage mais ne le distrayant cependant pas de la poussée de l'île.

''CHARURU !'' S'écria le chat bleu de surprise en direction de la nommée, qui avait encore des larmes aux yeux mais qui ne coulait plus.

''JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS ! JE PROTÉGERAIS EXTALIA ET FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écria la chatte blanche avec une certaine rage, forçant encore plus sur l'île avant que Nadi ne les rejoigne. Sa tête s'écrasa cependant sur l'île, l'aplatissant un peu mais ne le rendant pas inconscient, avant de reprendre sa taille originelle quelques secondes plus tard. ''Tu…'' Fit-elle de surprise en le regardant.

''Je veux le protéger aussi…'' Expliqua-t-il, avant que les deux compagnons de dragons slayer ne retournent en entendant du bruit derrière eux, voyant une nuée d'exceeds se dirigeaient vers eux, dont un qui transportait Wendy. ''Tout le monde se sens sans doute pareil !'' Reprit-il, les larmes aux yeux alors que Charuru, Lily et Happy écarquillèrent les yeux.

''NOUS DEVONS PROTÉGER NOTRE PAYS NOUS-MÊME !'' ''POUR NOTRE REINE, QUI A PROTÉGER CE PAYS ET SES PERSONNES EN DÉPIT DES DANGERS !'' ''WENDY, CHARURU, NOUS SOMMES DÉSOLÉS POUR TOUT À L'HEURE !'' S'écrièrent les exceeds en volant à toutes vitesse vers le lacrima, sous le regard souriant et soulagé de la compagnonne de la fille de Grandine.

''TOUT LE MONDE ! POUR L'INSTANT OCCUPONS-NOUS DE ÇA !'' S'écria la jeune dragon slayer avec détermination, obtenant un large cri d'approbation des chats qui l'entourait.

Cependant, ce que presque personne n'avait vu, était la difficulté qu'avait Shagot à maintenir son altitude de vol, secouant son bras droit pour maintenir le mieux possible son altitude mais n'obtenant au final qu'une trajectoire hasardeuse et progressivement descendante, se fatigant aussi de plus en plus.

''SHAGOT ! TU NE PEUX PAS VOLER AVEC UNE TELLE AILE !'' S'écria Martum d'inquiétude, volant auprès de la nommée avec les autres anciens.

''NON… JE LE DOIS ! NOUS DEVONS FAIRE TOUT CE QUE NOUS POUVONS !'' Répondit la reine avec détermination, sa fatigue s'affichant de plus en plus sur son visage mais arrivant à rester tout de même à une altitude acceptable.

''Quel genre de rêve est-ce ?'' ''Les habitants d'Extalia sont tous ensembles ?'' Commentèrent respectivement Lucky et Mar, observant les autres exceeds volaient vers le lacrima avec interrogation depuis leur maison. Panther Lily, quant à lui, continuait d'observer la nuée d'exceeds s'approchait du lacrima, un air plus calme et nostalgique apparaissant soudainement sur son visage.

''_Lily ! As-tu sauvé un enfant humain ?!'' _Se rappela le commandant exceed, la voix de Martum lui ayant crié dessus après qu'il se soit présenté et agenouillé devant Shagot, un enfant humain caché par des bandages en ses bras.

''_Car il avait de sévères blessures…'' _Avait simplement répondu le chat noir, avec cependant beaucoup de respect et de soumission.

''_ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE HONTEUX DE L'AVOIR RAMENÉ À EXTALIA !'' _Rajouta Misdroy, sa voix étant empreinte d'indignation.

''_Mais… Même s'il est un humain je ne peux pas ignorer ses blessures.'' _Répondit une nouvelle fois l'exceed à la tête de panthère, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce et sa voix étant resté aussi respectueuse que précédemment.

''_NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU OUBLIES NOS LOIS !'' _S'était écrié Martum avec plus d'indignation et de colère que précédemment, alors que Shagot resta simplement silencieuse.

''_NOUS TE BANISSONS D'EXTALIA EN TANT QUE REBELLE !''_ Avait conclu Misdroy en pointant son interlocuteur du doigt, qui releva la tête d'un air choqué.

''_IMPOSSIBLE ! À CAUSE DE QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA… ?!''_ S'écria le chat noir de choc et d'effroi, la reine s'étant mordant les lèvres d'impuissance et de culpabilité en entendant la sentence.

''AAAAAAH !'' S'écria la chatte aux pierres précieuses autour des yeux, ne pouvant plus maintenir son vol et tombant à grande vitesse.

''SHAGOT !'' ''MA REINE !'' S'écrièrent les exceeds d'effroi et de peur, voyant la nommée tomber et fonçant vers elle, avant de se faire dépasser par Lily qui la rattrapa entre ses bras à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol.

''LILY !'' S'écria la chatte blanche de stupeur en regardant son sauveur, sous le regard choqué et interdit des anciens, mais aussi souriant de Gajeel.

''Ma reine… Étiez-vous fatiguée de vos mensonges ?'' Demanda le commandant de l'Armée Royale, volant rejoindre les autres exceeds tandis que Shagot regarda ailleurs d'un air coupable.

''Je suis désolée… Je…''

''Moi aussi…'' Coupa simplement Panther Lily, à la surprise de son interlocutrice qui releva la tête vers lui, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en le voyant pleurer avec remords. ''Peu importe à quel point je le déteste… Extalia est mon pays !''

''Lily…'' Soupira la reine de compassion.

''MAIS C'EST TROP TARD… MÊME AVEC TOUS CES EXCEEDS RÉUNIS EN UN GROUPE, ÇA NE S'ARRÊTERA PAS ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! C'EST MA FAUTE ! JE POUVAIS L'ARRÊTER ! JE POUVAIS ARRÊTER LES HUMAINS !'' S'écria-t-il de remords et de culpabilité, pleurant tout en baissant la tête mais ralentissant sa course.

''Je suis sûre que tes sentiments vont les toucher.'' Réconforta-t-elle en souriant tout en pleurant, regardant l'île du lacrima d'un œil étrangement calme et serein.

''Huh ?'' Fit Lucy de surprise, relevant la tête vers le lacrima d'un œil très surpris.

''STOOOOP !'' S'écria Natsu de rage, forçant encore plus sur l'île.

''ÇA MARCHE ! L'ÎLE N'AVANCE PLUS !'' S'écria la constellationniste, remarquant que son corps ne se compressait plus.

''TOUT LE MONDE, FAÎTES DE VOTRE MIEUX !'' ''POUSSEZ !'' ''NOUS POUVONS LE FAIRE !'' S'écrièrent les exceeds avec détermination et courage, le Légion de Coco se mettant à émettre un cri bestiale.

''ALLEZ !'' S'écria Gray, semblant légèrement fatigué tandis que l'île continua d'accélérer sa vitesse, mais restant pourtant encore immobile.

''NNNNNNNHHHHHH !'' S'écria Coco, semblant en grande difficulté et tremblant beaucoup.

''GIIIIIII !'' Hurla Gajeel, regardant l'île avec plein de rage et poussant encore plus fort.

''POUSSEZ !'' Ordonna Erza tout en exécutant elle-même l'ordre, n'obtenant aucune réponse des autres.

''NOUS DEVONS POUSSER AUSSI !'' ''TRÈS BIEN !'' S'écrièrent Mâr et Lucky, rejoignant les autres et appuyant leurs forces sur l'île du lacrima.

''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! CONTINUEZ !'' Hurla Wendy de supplice et de détermination, avant qu'elle et les autres ne perdent soudainement l'équilibre quand l'île au lacrima recula d'un coup, Lucy rattrapant Erza dans ses bras et Regypion rattrapant Coco sur son dos alors que les autres furent attrapés par les exceeds.

''Le lacrima se fait repousser…'' Commenta Lily de surprise et de stupeur, lui et les autres personnes regardant l'île reculait aussi vite qu'il avait avancé tandis que le lacrima émit une puissante et très lumineuse onde de choc.

''UWAAAH !'' ''GAAAH !'' S'écrièrent Happy et Natsu, ces derniers volant au loin tandis que le premier ferma les yeux à cause de la lumière.

''KYAAAAH !'' S'écria Coco, s'accrochant à son Légion pour ne pas tomber.

''AAAAAH !'' ''QUOI ?!'' Firent Charuru et Wendy, l'onde de choc les faisant eux aussi voler au loin.

''KUH !'' ''GNHHHH !'' ''AAAAAAAH !'' Firent respectivement Gray, Gajeel et les autres exceeds qui se trouvait près du lacrima, les deux premiers se protégeant le visage mais s'envolant eux aussi au loin avec les exceeds.

''QU'EST-CE QUE… ?!'' ''ATTENTION !'' Hurlèrent Erza et Lucy, l'onde de choc les faisant voler bien moins loin que les autres mais la mage des clés ayant exposé son dos au lacrima et protégeant la rousse avec ses ailes et son corps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se réunirent tous et regardèrent l'île du lacrima avec appréhension, l'onde de choc ayant levé de la fumée, avant qu'ils n'ouvrent leur bouche de stupeur et de choc et écarquillent les yeux. En effet, la fumée se leva peu à peu et montra un énorme trou au milieu de l'île flottante, à la place du lacrima.

''Le lacrima a disparu ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace de choc, son visage montrant sa surprise et sa stupeur.

''Que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée… ? Je ne ressens plus du tout de magie…'' Commenta la mage des esprits stellaires, interdit par le soudain vide de l'île et aussi arborant un léger effroi.

''Tes sens démoniaques ne te trompent pas. Il est rentré à Earthland.'' Expliqua Mystogan derrière les personnes qui poussaient l'île, se trouvant sur un Légion plus gros que celui de Coco et de couleur blanche. ''Je suis désolé du retard. Je recherchais tout restant d'Anima afin de tout renvoyer. Et je vous remercie tous. Si vous n'aviez pas intervenu, je n'aurais pas réussi à temps.'' Rajouta-t-il en regardant les exceeds et les mages, les premiers le regardant d'un œil surpris.

''MYSTOGAN ?!'' ''MYSTOGAN-SAN ?!'' S'écrièrent la chevalière et la démone de surprise en le regardant.

''OOOH !'' ''PAR « TOUT RENVOYER », TU VEUX DIRE QUE…'' S'écrièrent Natsu et Happy en regardant le mages aux bâtons magiques, un air joyeux au visage.

''C'est cela. Le lacrima va passer une nouvelle fois par le lacrima, et reprendra son apparence normale une fois atteint Earthland. Tout est fini.'' Expliqua le mage de rang S une nouvelle fois, obtenant la joie au travers de toutes les personnes qui se regardèrent entre eux, Erza et Lucy se regardant yeux dans les yeux avant de s'enlacer de soulagement. Panther Lily et Shagot, quant à eux, regardèrent le nouvel arrivant d'un œil surpris et interdit.

''Nous l'avons fait ?'' ''Avons-nous réussi à protéger Extalia ?'' Se firent les exceeds entre eux, avant d'écrier leur joie et de faire plusieurs figures aléatoires dans le ciel.

''Lily…'' Reprit Mystogan en retirant tout élément qui cachait son visage, révélant ainsi un visage identique à celui de Jellal, et souriant avec bonté en regardant le nommé. ''C'était ma vie que tu avais sauvé… Et je suis content d'avoir sauvé ton pays.'' Déclara-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse et emplit de bonté, alors que l'exceed noir remit Shagot aux supports des anciens et posa sa main droit sur son torse côté gauche.

''Oui… Merci, mon prince.'' Remercia l'exceed noir avec soulagement, laissant ses larmes de joie couler.

''Le prince est revenu.'' Déclara l'assistante de Byro en regardant Jellal d'Edolas, mettant ses mains sur sa bouche et tremblant de joie et de bonheur, les larmes coulant de ses yeux.

''Prince ?!'' ''Jellal est un homme ?!'' Se firent la mage stellaire et la mage en armure, regardant le nommé avec stupeur et surprise alors que ce dernier ne retira pas son regard souriant de bonté de Lily. Ce dernier continua d'ailleurs de le regarder avec le même visage souriant, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et d'hurler de douleur en se faisant transpercer par un rayon au plein milieu de son ventre, sous le regard horrifié de tous, notamment de Jellal, Gajeel et Shagot.

''LILY !'' S'écria l'homme aux cheveux bleus de panique.

''PAS ENCORE… CE N'EST PAS ENCORE FINI !'' S'écria Erza Knightwalker avec fureur, sa lance étant transformé en un long canon dont le bout fumée encore. Elle était montée sur un Légion ressemblant à celui de Coco, suivit de près par une armée de soldats sur des Légions.

Erza portait cette fois une tenue blanche recouvrant tout son corps, ayant une ceinture à la taille et des sortes de boutons à la poitrine. Elle avait cependant des gants gris et des bottes noirs, les deux équipements semblant être fait de métal. Cependant, bien que sa nouvelle tenue semble être faite d'une matière textile, elle semble aussi pouvoir absorber les dégâts et résister aussi efficacement qu'une armure face à une lame quelconque.

''L'AUTRE ERZA !'' S'écria le mage de feu de surprise et de choc, se retournant vers la susnommée avec un certain effroi.

''COMMENT OSES-TU ?!'' S'écria Gajeel de rage et de colère, tremblant de ces sentiments tout en regardant la soldate.

''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, QUE QUELQU'UN SAUVE LILY !'' S'écria la reine Shagot de panique, se débattant un peu dans les bras de Martum.

''J'Y VAIS !'' S'écria une exceed en fonçant vers le soldat exceed qui tombait de plus en plus vers le sol, le soldat semblant être tombé inconscient à la suite de l'attaque.

''SCARLETT !'' S'écria la soldate de rage et de haine, la nommée lui rendant le regard alors que Lily passait auprès de Knightwalker.

''Knightwalker…'' Répondit la chevalière d'une voix plus sombre tout en défigurant le visage de la commandante, chose que fit aussi Lucy. Ils se retournèrent cependant avec surprise en voyant le Jellal d'Edolas tendre le bras vers elles, leur faisant signe de ne pas agir.

''Tu oses lever ton arme face à ton prince, Erza Knightwalker ?'' Demanda Mystogan avec sérieux, son visage ne montrant pourtant aucune froideur mais un soupçon de déception.

''Merde !'' Jura la commandante en le regardant avec rage, mais semblant pourtant vouloir écouter les ordres du prince.

''Je ne te reconnais pas comme mon fils.'' Fit une voix lointaine, mais atteignant toutes les personnes qui étaient dans le ciel et surprenant ceux qui s'opposaient à l'Armée Royale.

''LA VOIX DU ROI ?!'' ''D'OÙ PROVIENT-ELLE ?!'' S'écrièrent Coco et Lucy de surprise, cherchant l'origine de la voix.

''Te cacher pendant sept ans. Comment oses-tu te montrer devant moi ? Je suis plus que conscient que tu refermais les Anima à Earthland. Tu as vendu ton pays.'' Reprit la voix du roi avec une certaine haine et mépris envers le prince.

''D'où vient cette voix…'' Se demanda la jeune dragon slayer, regardant les alentours à la recherche de la provenance de la voix du roi, avec l'aide de Charuru.

''HEY ! MONTRE-TOI !'' S'écria Natsu en regardant lui aussi aux alentours, avec une certaine colère dans son ton et au visage alors que son compagnon regarda simplement les alentours avec intérêt.

''Ton opération Anima a échoué. Il n'y a plus de raison de se battre, n'est-ce pas ?'' Répondit le mage de rang S avec sérieux, regardant lui aussi les alentours d'un air cependant beaucoup plus calme que les autres.

''Une raison ? Une raison pour combattre, dis-tu ?'' Reprit Faust, alors qu'un énorme bruit sourd se fit entendre depuis le sol, faisant se retourner tout le monde, sauf les soldats de l'Armée Royale, vers cet endroit. ''Ce n'est pas un combat. C'est une extermination à sens unique. Une vengeance face à ceux qui s'opposent au roi.''

''QUE… QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace de choc, lui et les autres regardant une énorme silhouette mécanique apparaître peu à peu derrière de la fumée.

''Si tu choisis de te tenir contre moi, je te détruirais, même si c'est toi Jellal. Il ne restera plus rien.'' Reprit la voix de Faust, la fumée laissant peu à peu apparaître des parties métalliques.

''PÈRE !'' S'écria le prince de choc et d'effroi, reconnaissant ce que cachait la fumée alors que les exceeds semblait de plus en plus effrayer.

''Je ne suis pas ton père.'' Répondit le roi avec un sourire malsain et mauvais, ayant des minis écrans indiquant différents caractères devant ses yeux. ''C'est exact… Si je te tues ici, il n'y aura plus personne qui pourra arrêter l'Anima à Earthland. Je peux créer un lacrima géant et le fusionner avec les exceeds autant de fois que je le veux. FUAHAHAHAHA ! RIEN N'EST IMPOSSIBLE POUR LE ROI ! LE POUVOIR DU ROI EST ABSOLU !'' S'écria-t-il avec une certaine folie, alors que la fumée disparu entièrement.

Sous la fumée se trouvait une sorte de dragon entièrement mécanique de couleur gris, à la taille assez grande pour pouvoir abattre des arbres de taille moyenne avec son pied. Il possède une cuirasse métallique semblant être très résistante, et également une longue queue ressemblant à celle d'un dragon, ainsi qu'une tête, des bras et des jambes de dragons. Un canon se trouve dans la bouche du dragon de métal.

De plus, l'intérieur du dragon est aménagé de façon à ce qu'une personne puisse le contrôler, étant composé de nombreuses manettes ainsi que de boutons qui rendait le contrôle du dragon complexe.

''Le Droma Anim…'' Tremblèrent les exceeds habitants Edolas d'effroi et de peur, pâlissant d'un coup.

''Le Droma Anim… Cela signifie le Chevalier Dragon dans notre monde…'' Expliqua Jellal d'Edolas avec effroi et choc, les mages d'Earthland le regardant d'un air tout aussi choqué.

''TU VEUX PARLER D'UN DRAGON RENFORCÉ PAR UNE ARMURE ?!'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul avec choc et effroi en regardant sa direction.

''Un dragon…'' Fit Natsu, regardant le monstre mécanique d'un œil interdit.

''Maintenant que vous le dîtes, ça y ressemble…'' Commenta Happy avec un certain effroi et choc.

''QU'EST-CE QU'UNE ARMURE RENFORCÉ ?!'' Demanda la chatte blanche qui accompagnait Wendy, un air interrogateur au visage.

''C'EST UNE ARMURE QUI CONTIENT UN ANNULATEUR DE MAGIE, QUI ANNULENT TOUTE ATTAQUE MAGIQUE EXTERNE ! LE ROI EST À L'INTÉRIEUR ET CONTRÔLE LE DROMA ANIM !'' S'écria l'assistante du chef de l'Armée Royale en regardant le dragon.

''SOLDATS, CAPTURÉS LES EXCEEDS !'' S'écria Faust depuis l'intérieur du dragon.

''YES SIR !''

''MERDE ! PARTEZ D'ICI !'' S'écria Jellal effroi tout en se retournant vers les exceeds, qui se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions en criant de panique.

''NE LES LAISSEZ PAS S'ÉCHAPPER !'' Ordonna Erza Knightwalker en pointant les exceeds, les soldats pointant un canon vers ces derniers et tirant un rayon vers eux, qui les transforma en lacrima quelques secondes après les avoir touché.

''FUYER !'' ''SI NOUS NOUS FAISONS TOUCHER, NOUS SERONS TRANSFORMER EN LACRIMA !'' ''C'EST SÉRIEUX !'' ''WAAAAAAHH !'' S'écrièrent les exceeds en volant dans toutes les directions avec effroi et panique, poursuivis de suite par les soldats.

''TOUT LE MONDE, PARTEZ ! VOUS DEVEZ SURVIVRE !'' S'écria Shagot en direction des exceeds, étant dans les bras de Martum mais refusant de partir.

''MAINTENANT SHAGOT, NOUS DEVONS PARTIR !'' S'écria le vieil exceed, arrivant avec difficulté à la faire partir.

''APRÈS EUX !'' ''OUAIS !'' S'écrièrent les soldats en allant à leurs poursuites grâce à leur Légion, tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail, sauf Mystogan, se posèrent sur le Légion de Coco.

''NOUS DEVONS PROTÉGER LES EXCEEDS DE L'ARMÉE DU ROI ! NOUS DEVONS ATTAQUER KNIGHTWALKER ET LES SOLDATS ENSEMBLES !'' S'écria Erza en regardant les mages autour d'elle.

''OK !'' Répondit la mage stellaire, regardant les Légions des soldats qui s'éloignaient avec détermination et fureur.

''QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT À PROPOS DE CE TRUC ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace en regardant le Droma Anim depuis l'une des ailes de Regypion.

''C'est une perte de temps de l'attaquer de front, étant donné que la magie ne marche pas sur lui.'' Expliqua Coco en retournant sa tête vers les mages.

''Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de bouger tout en nous échappant ! Les exceeds sont en ce moment même sans défense ! Nous devons les protéger !'' S'exclama le prince d'Edolas en regardant les autres sur le Légion de Coco, bougeant autour d'eux et guettant toute attaque du roi.

''TRÈS BIEN, ALLONS-Y !'' S'écria la chevalière, alors que le Légion accéléra son vol.

''VOUS NE VOUS ÉCHAPPEREZ PAS ! VOUS MOURREZ TOUS ICI ! DISPARRAISSEZ !'' S'écria le roi Faust, alors qu'un énorme rayon se dirigea vers le Légion de Coco, faisant se retourner ceux qui se trouvait sur lui avec effroi alors que le Légion de Jellal fonça vers le rayon. Ce dernier fit flotter ses cinq bâtons devant lui et créa un bouclier de magie qui intercepta tout le rayon, bien qu'il continue de venir en sa direction.

''MYSTOGAN !'' S'écria Erza avec inquiétude, regardant le nommé arrêter l'attaque pour les protéger.

''Mystogan ? Est-ce ton nom sur Earthland, Jellal ?'' Demanda le roi Faust avec un sourire amusé et moqueur, son visage montrant aussi de la malveillance et de la folie.

''Kuuh… ERZA ! C'EST MAINTENANT VOTRE CHANCE DE PARTIR !'' S'écria Edo-Jellal, ne se retournant pas en direction de la nommé alors que le Légion où elle se trouvait s'était arrêté.

''MAIS…''

''ALLEZ-Y !'' S'écria-t-il une nouvelle fois sans se retourner, avant de faire des signes de main dès que le rayon s'arrêta. ''TRIPLE MAGIC RUNE ! MIRRORED WATER !'' Lança-t-il, envoyant plusieurs rayons vers le Droma Anim.

''IL L'A RÉFLÉCHI ?!'' S'écria Faust de stupeur, avant de recevoir l'attaque de plein fouet et créant ainsi de la fumée autour du dragon de métal. Cependant, et à l'effroi du prince d'Edolas, le dragon mécanique ne reçu aucun dégât physique, faisant sourire d'un air machiavélique le roi Faust.

''LE DROMA ANIM EST IMMUNISÉ À LA MAGIE !'' S'écria Faust, alors que l'épaule droit du dragon déploya un canon et tira en direction du bleu, qui se pris l'attaque de plein fouet et le rendit inconscient tout en le faisant voler en arrière.

''MYSTOGAN !'' S'écria la mage en armure avec effroi et stupeur, voyant le nommé tombé au sol au milieu d'une forêt qu'ils survolaient alors que le roi rit aux éclats. ''MYSTOGAN !'' S'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois d'horreur et d'effroi.

''ÇA TE VA LARGEMENT MIEUX DE RESTER AU SOL DE CETTE FAÇON ! POURQUOI NE MOURRAIS-TU PAS AUSSI TANT QUE TU Y ES ?!'' S'écria Faust d'un sourire malsain et machiavélique, un air totalement fou au visage et regardant l'endroit où était tombé son fils. ''C'EST VOTRE TOUR MAINTENANT !'' S'écria-t-il en dirigeant le canon vers le Légion de Coco.

''MERDE ! ON NE PEUT PAS LE COMBATTRE EN ÉVITANT CE TRUC !'' S'écria le condisciple d'Ul avec effroi, alors que la mage stellaire qui se trouvait à ses côtés sourit avec confiance et sûreté. Le Droma Anim trembla d'un coup et sa tête s'abaissa, perdant ainsi sa cible, à cause d'une explosion qui s'était produit dans le cou du dragon mécanique.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le roi d'Edolas de stupeur et de surprise, un poing enflammé ayant fait contact avec le cou du monstre mécanique qu'il contrôlait. ''NUOH !'' S'écria-t-il en recevant un nouveau coup dans le torse du dragon, le faisant reculer alors qu'une barre de fer se rétracta peu à peu. ''QUI EST-CE ?! QUI ATTAQUE LE CHEVALIER DRAGON ?!'' Hurla-t-il de fureur et de rage, ne voyant pas une petite silhouette voler au-dessus de lui.

''TENRYUU NO HOUKOU !'' S'écria Wendy, envoyant un puissant souffle de vent sur le torse du dragon, le faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres au loin alors que la petit fille atterrit au sol.

''Pas mal Wendy…'' Félicita Natsu en se plaçant au côté gauche de la nommée, frappant son poing droit dans la paume de sa main gauche.

''Non… En termes de dégâts, vos deux attaques était beaucoup plus efficace.'' Expliqua-t-elle, surveillant le dragon avec suspicion.

''Sale type… Comment ose-t-il s'en prendre à mon chat…'' Fit Gajeel en se plaçant à la droite de la fille de Grandine, dévisageant le dragon mécanique du regard.

''NATSU !'' ''WENDY !'' S'écrièrent les compagnons des deux nommés avec effroi, étant restés sur le Légion et découvrant qui avait attaqué Faust.

''Gajeel-san…'' Fit la mage démoniaque avec un air fier au visage, arborant un sourire confiant et fier.

''Partez. Allez protéger les chats.'' Ordonna Natsu sans relever la tête vers le Légion, la rousse acquiesçant en toute réponse alors qu'Happy et Charuru regardèrent leurs compagnons avec un air plutôt incertain.

''Avec ce dragon, nul doute que la réunion des trois personnes utilisant une magie de dragons slayer puissent le vaincre.'' Sourit la mage constellationniste en regardant les trois dragons slayers de Fairy Tail, qui regardait le Chevalier Dragon avec sérieux et détermination.

''Aye. Nul doute.'' Ajouta Gray, souriant lui aussi d'un air confiant en regardant les trois mages qui se trouvait au sol, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent à grande vitesse du lieu de combat.

''Allons-y, Salamander !'' Ordonna le mage d'acier, sans pourtant détourner le regard du Chevalier Dragon.

''PUTAIN ! NOUS COMBATTONS ENSEMBLE ENCORE UNE FOIS ?!'' S'écria Natsu en se retournant vers le fils de Metalicana avec une certaine rage.

''Sale gosse !'' S'écria le roi Faust avec agacement et rage.

''JE VAIS VOUS SOUTENIR EN ARRIÈRE ! PAR LES VENTS RAPIDE PARCOURANT LES CIEUX : BANIA !'' S'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, lançant un sort qui entoura les deux autres dragons slayers. Ces derniers regardèrent le sort avec interrogation et surprise, avant de s'élancer à grande vitesse vers le Droma Anim.

''POUR QUI VOUS PRENEZ-VOUS ?'' S'écria le roi avec rage et fureur, tirant une nouvelle fois avec son canon en direction des dragons slayers qui fonçaient vers lui, les deux mages se séparant en sautant dans des directions opposés pour éviter le rayon. Une fois touché le sol, ils resautèrent une nouvelle fois en direction du Chevalier Dragon, se dirigeant à très grande vitesse vers leur ennemi et préparant leur attaque.

''KARYUU NO TEKKEN !'' ''TETSURYUUKON !'' Firent les deux mages en même temps et frappant la mâchoire du dragon de métal au même moment, créant ainsi une explosion à l'intérieur de la bouche en le faisant se refermer.

''LE DROMA ANIM QUI ANNULE LA MAGIE SE PREND DES DÉGÂTS ?!'' S'écria le roi Faust avec surprise et rage, entendant un signal d'alerte retentir.

''C'est quoi cette dureté ?!'' S'écria Gajeel avec surprise, agacement et stupeur.

''PAR LA FORCE DE DÉCHIRER LES CIEUX : ARMS !'' S'écria une nouvelle fois la petite mage aux cheveux bleus, entourant les deux autres dragons slayer à l'aide de son sort, surprenant une nouvelle fois ces deux derniers.

''C'est…'' Se fit le fils d'Igneel en regardant ses bras, un air interrogateur au visage.

''C'EST UNE MAGIE QUI RENFORCE VOS CAPACITÉS PHYSIQUE !'' Expliqua-t-elle en regardant en direction des deux mages, un air déterminé au visage.

''TRÈS BIEN !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en frappant le côté de la tête du dragon, créant aussi une violente explosion et secouant son pilote.

''CETTE SALE GAMINE ! FIRE RYUUKIDAN (: Missile cavalier du dragon) !'' S'écria le roi, des missiles sortant du dos du dragon et se dirigeant vers la mage céleste à grande vitesse.

''MERDE ! WENDY !'' S'écria Natsu avec panique, regardant la nommée et les missiles qui se dirigeait vers cette dernière d'un œil très paniqué.

''C'est bon. BANIA !'' S'écria-t-elle en lançant le sort sur elle-même, reculant d'un bond à une vitesse très rapide pour éviter les missiles, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant certains missiles changer de direction vers elle alors que d'autres s'étaient écrasés au sol.

''À TÊTE CHERCHEUSE ?!'' S'écria l'enfant du dragon d'acier de surprise et de choc, observant les missiles se diriger vers la jeune fille.

''FUAHAHAHAHAHAH !'' Rit Faust avec folie et malveillance, élargissant un large sourire fou tout en riant.

''KYAAA !'' Hurla l'enfant de la dragonne céleste en tombant au sol, voyant avec horreur et frayeur les missiles se diriger vers elle avec vive allure. Elle élargit ensuite les yeux de surprise en voyant le rose donnait un coup de pied dans l'un des missiles, le détruisant sur le coup avant de détruire les autres missiles qui se dirigeait vers la jeune fille. ''Natsu-san !'' Fit-elle de soulagement, élargissant un sourire plutôt heureux et émerveillé.

''IL Y EN A ENCORE !'' S'écria le pilote du Chevalier dragon, d'autres missiles s'apprêtant à sortir du dos du dragon.

''COMME SI J'ALLAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE !'' S'écria Gajeel en frappant le dos du dragon à l'endroit des missiles, ayant transformé son bras en barre de fer et refermant de suite les trappes qui cachait les missiles.

''SALETÉ DE MOUCHE !'' S'écria le pilote du Droma Anim avec rage et haine, dirigeant la queue du dragon et frappant le mage d'acier avec la queue.

''IL RESTE ENCORE DEUX MISSILES EN APPROCHE !'' S'écria Wendy, apercevant deux missiles se diriger vers elle depuis le dos de Natsu, ce dernier courant de suite vers les missiles pour les détruire. ''OH NON ! NATSU-SAN, CEUX-CI SONT DIFFÉRENT DE CEUX D'AVANT !'' S'écria-t-elle d'effroi et de surprise, stoppant de stupeur le rose alors que les missiles explosèrent en plein vol, sous le large sourire malveillant et fou du roi.

''GUAAAAAAAH !'' ''KYAAAAAAAH !'' Crièrent les deux dragons slayers qui étaient pris dans l'explosion. Soudainement, et à la surprise du roi, l'explosion se dissipa peu à peu, le mage de feu avalant les flammes de l'explosion et empêchant ainsi d'éventuels dégâts.

''QUOI ?! IL AVALE LES FLAMMES DE L'EXPLOSION ?!'' S'écria le roi de surprise et de choc, la jeune fille regardant Salamander avec un sourire rassuré et émerveillé alors que des bruits d'alertes se firent entendre autour du pilote du dragon métallique. ''IL MANGE LA QUEUE ?!'' S'écria-t-il de surprise, observant à l'écran le mage d'acier manger la queue du dragon et enlever une partie de l'acier qui s'y trouvait.

''Whew…'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu, avalant les dernières flammes de l'explosion mais restant immobile.

« C'EST DE LA PURE CONNERIE ! CE SONT DES MAGES D'EARTHLAND ?! » S'écria mentalement le roi Faust, envoyant le mage d'acier loin de la queue du dragon et auprès des deux autres mages, ce dernier essuyant d'ailleurs sa bouche en regardant le dragon.

''C'est puissant… Digne d'être appelé un dragon.'' Déclara le prince des dragons de feu, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches et regardant son adversaire avec une certaine fierté.

''Malgré son statut de roi de ce pays, il n'a aucun garde autour de lui. Il doit avoir beaucoup de confiance en ça.'' Rajouta la jeune dragon slayer en se relevant et en regardant le dragon de métal, un air sérieux et déterminé au visage.

''J'm'enflamme !'' S'exclama le compagnon d'Happy avec un sourire confiant au visage, frappant son poing droit dans la paume de sa main gauche.

« C'est ça un dragon slayer ?! » Se reprit mentalement le pilote du dragon métallique de surprise, avant qu'un sourire dément et machiavélique assombrit son visage. « Cependant ! C'est pour ça que je dois les avoir ! » Se fit-il, alors que le dragon sembla se transformé et remplacer les parties grises.

''QUOI MAINTENANT ?!'' ''SA COULEUR CHANGE !'' S'écrièrent les compagnons des exceeds de Fairy Tail avec surprise, regardant la transformation avec appréhension.

« Tant que je les ai, je peux continuer le projet Anima autant de fois que je le souhaite ! Capturer ces trois-là pour le bien de la magie éternelle… Non, ce ne sont plus des humains mais des armes ! C'est du pillage ! On ne peut rien y faire s'il y a des dommages collatéraux ! » ''PREMIÈREMENT, JE VAIS DRAÎNER TOUT VOTRE ESPRIT DE COMBAT, EN UTILISANT LA PUISSANT DU BLACK HEAVEN DROMA ANIM !'' S'écria le roi avec folie et confiance, le dragon se recouvrant peu à peu entièrement de noir, sous le regard surpris des mages de Fairy Tail.

**Loin de là, près de l'entrée de la forêt.**

''Je suis désolé Natsu…'' S'excusa Mystogan, regardant les dragons slayers et le dragon de métal en se cachant derrière un arbre pour ne pas être vu.

''Prince… À quoi pensez-vous ? Vous vous êtes laissé fait battre exprès…'' Fit Panther Lily juste derrière l'appelé, tenant sa blessure qui avait été bandée et étant maintenu debout avec l'aide de l'exceed qui était venu le chercher. Le bleu se retourna vers lui en lui souriant d'un air confiant et sûr. ''Vous avez fait ça juste pour me sauver… ?'' Demanda-t-il avec stupeur et surprise.

''Comment vont tes blessures ?'' Demanda le Jellal d'Edolas en direction de l'exceed noir, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix et son regard, bien que son visage reste principalement neutre.

''Ce n'est rien-UGH !'' Répondit le commandant, se tenant le côté avec douleur après avoir fait un faux mouvement.

''Il n'y a pas d'autres choix que de laisser Natsu et les autres s'occuper du Droma Anim. Nous avons d'autres affaires à nous occuper.'' Expliqua le mage de rang S en regardant son sauveur d'enfance, ce dernier et l'exceed qui l'aidait le regardant avec interrogation.

''D'autres affaires ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air perdu et interrogateur.

''Il s'agit de la dernière tâche à faire. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ça.'' Expliqua le prince en le regardant avec confiance, élargissant un sourire rassurant au visage alors que les deux chats le regardèrent avec surprise et interrogation.

* * *

**Sur le Légion de Coco, bien plus loin.**

''NOUS LES AVONS RATTRAPÉ ! C'EST L'ARMÉE DU ROYAUME !'' S'écria Coco en pointant de larges silhouettes au loin, dans le ciel, étant bien trop gros pour que se soit des exceeds.

''MAIS COMBIEN Y EN A-T-IL ?!'' ''QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux exceeds avec interrogation et appréhension.

''IL N'Y A PAS D'AUTRES CHOIX QUE D'Y ALLER ! SI NOUS Y ARRIVONS PAS, LES EXCEEDS SERONT TOUS BALAYÉS !'' S'écria Erza, préparant une épée dans sa main droite et s'apprêtant à attaquer les soldats, alors que Légion de Coco rattrapa ceux des soldats.

''Je t'attendais, Scarlett.'' Fit Erza Knightwalker en souriant, étant entouré de plusieurs soldats sur leur Légion et se tenant juste devant celui de l'assistante de Byro, à la surprise des personnes présentes sur le Légion de cette dernière.

''Tu dis que tu m'attendais ?'' Demanda la chevalière avec interrogation et suspicion, avant de voir plusieurs flashs en provenance du sol.

''MERDE ! C'EST UN PIÈGE !'' ''UNE EMBUSCADE ?!'' S'écrièrent Gray et Lucy en regardant le sol avec choc et effroi, alors que plusieurs rayons frappèrent le Légion sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

''REGYPION ! KYAAAAH !'' ''GUAAAAH !'' ''AAAAAAHH !'' ''WHOAAAA !'' Firent tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur le monstre, l'attaque créant plusieurs explosions sur le ventre du monstre qui propulsa un peu dans les airs ceux qui se trouvait dessus, avant qu'ils ne tombent tous du Légion.

''SOYEZ SÛRS DE TOUS LES TUER ! ATTERISSEZ TOUS !'' S'écria la commandante de l'armée commençant la descente vers le sol et étant suivie de près par les soldats.

''REGYPION !'' ''Désolée, Coco-san…'' Firent la jeune fille et l'être démoniaque, la deuxième tenant la première dans ses bras et ayant sorti ses ailes, mais regardant tous les deux avec tristesse le Légion tombé vers le sol.

''Merci Charuru !'' Fit le mage de glace, la nommée tenant ce premier et volant avec ses ailes.

''WHOA !'' Fit le chat bleu, étant encore légèrement secoué mais pouvant cependant maintenir son altitude.

''Vas-y, Erza-san !'' Encouragea la mage stellaire en retournant son regard vers les Légions des soldats, sous le regard interrogateur des autres qui remontèrent eux aussi leur regard.

''ARGH !'' S'écria un soldat, tombant de sa monture alors que son Légion trembla puis tomba, sous le regard surpris de Knightwalker. Elle vit avec une certaine surprise d'autres Légions, ainsi que les soldats, tombés les uns après les autres, sous les coups de la rousse de Fairy Tail, qui les attaquait avec une épée dans sa main droite et une chaîne enroulé autour du cou des monstres de l'autre main.

''SCARLETT ?!'' S'écria la chef militaire de surprise, elle et l'appelée croisant le regard et se défigurant toutes les deux du regard.

''TERMINONS-EN, KNIGHTWALKER !'' S'écria la chevalière en s'élançant vers la nommée, libérant sa main de la chaîne et regardant la commandante avec fureur et rage.

''TOUT LE MONDE, ATTERISSEZ ! JE M'OCCUPE DE ÇA MOI-MÊME !'' S'écria la chef militaire en regardant sa future adversaire.

''COMPRIS !'' S'écrièrent les soldats avec respect, continuant leur descente et ne se souciant plus du futur combat à venir.

''Même si tu es Erza, tu as beaucoup trop blessé Fairy Tail, et tu as failli tuer Lucy.'' Commença la chevalière, de la colère noire et de la haine se faisant entendre dans sa voix alors qu'elle fit disparaître son armure.

''Toi aussi, étant Erza, ose sortir les crocs face à mon roi.'' Répondit la commandante, sa lance émettant une nouvelle lueur et changeant de forme et sa voix étant aussi sombre et haineux que celle de la mage de Fairy Tail, cette dernière s'ex-quipant de son Tenrin No Yoroi.

''Nous n'avons pas besoin de deux Erza. L'UNE DE NOUS DOIT DISPARAÎTRE !'' S'écrièrent-elles en mêmes, croisant leurs lames et se dévisageant du regard.

**Au même moment, au sol.**

''Regypion…'' Fit tristement Coco, caressant la tête de son Légion qui était couché au sol, inconscient.

''Regypion-san va bien aller ?'' Demanda Lucy avec inquiétude, regardant le Légion que Coco caressait avec une certaine peur.

''Aye, bien sûr !'' Répondit la jeune fille avec empressement en retournant sa tête vers la blonde, qui lui sourit de soulagement, avant qu'elle ne retourne sa tête vers son Légion. ''Mais je ne voulais pas que Regypion soit blessé…'' Rajouta-t-elle avec tristesse, la mage démoniaque se rapprochant d'elle et posant une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

''Je suis vraiment désolée, Coco-san…'' S'excusa la mage stellaire avec une certaine culpabilité dans sa voix.

''Bon, maintenant on les attend pour protéger Regypion ou on va les attaquer maintenant ?'' Demanda Gray en regardant les deux filles qui discutaient entre elles, Charuru se trouvant à ses côtés avant qu'ils ne remarque un rayon arrivé vers les pieds du sculpteur de glace, les deux mages sautant de suite pour l'esquiver.

''DES ENNEMIS ?!'' S'écria Charuru en regardant les environs avec attention, le mage de glace atterrissant sur ses pieds et faisant de même.

''OÙ SONT-ILS ?!'' S'écria ce dernier avec empressement, avant d'observer une grosse troupe de soldats se dirigeait vers eux. ''Il y en a beaucoup…'' Commenta-t-il en se mettant en position de combat.

''Nous devons les arrêter…'' Rajouta la démone, se mettant en position de défense et mettant une main sur ses clés.

''Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît arrêter.'' Supplia l'assistante de Byro en direction des soldats, ces derniers ne l'écoutant pas et continuant leur avancée. Happy les regarda avec détermination, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant que les soldats pointaient une arme sur lui.

''WHOA !'' S'écria le petit chat en sautant pour éviter un rayon en provenance de l'arme qu'on lui pointait dessus.

''UGH !'' Fit de même la petite chatte en sautant sur le côté, pour éviter le même rayon qui visait Happy.

''HAPPY !'' ''CHARURU-SAN !'' S'écrièrent le disciple d'Ul et la constellationniste de surprise et d'inquiétude.

''BÂTARDS !'' S'écria le condisciple de Lyon, frappant les soldats avec une ruée de glace qui s'étendit devant lui, mettant une dizaine de soldats KO.

''TIREZ !'' S'écria un soldat, un autre qui avait un canon ressemblant à celui utilisait pour transformer les exceeds en lacrima tirant sur les deux compagnons de dragons slayers.

''WHOA !'' ''QU'EST-CE QUE !'' S'écrièrent ces derniers avec choc et stupeur, sautant sur le côté pour éviter le rayon.

''POURQUOI VISENT-ILS SEULEMENT CHARURU-SAN ET HAPPY-SAN ?!'' S'écria la mage des clés avec inquiétude et effroi, regardant les deux nommés avec une certaine peur.

''Nous avons transformé en lacrima une grande partie des exceeds qui se sont enfuis.'' Répondit un soldat, au choc et à l'effroi de leurs adversaires.

''C'EST DEUX-LÀ SONT LES SEULS QUI RESTENT !'' ''DEVENEZ LA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE DE NOTRE PAYS MAINTENANT !'' S'écrièrent d'autres soldats en direction des exceeds, certains accourant vers la démone et les deux humains avec elle tandis qu'un autre soldat tira sur les deux exceeds pour les transformer.

''NOUS NE SERONS JAMAIS QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA !'' S'écria l'exceed bleu, attrapant la blanche et sautant sur le côté pour esquiver le rayon.

''Pour le bien de votre propre puissance magique, vous ne vous souciez absolument pas des exceeds.'' Fit le mage de glace avec une certaine rage, joignant son poing dans la paume de sa main droite alors que des soldats accoururent vers lui. ''EST-CE COMME ÇA QU'AGISSENT LES HUMAINS DE CE MONDE ?!'' S'écria-t-il de rage, posant ses mains sur le sol alors qu'un champ de stalagmites de glaces s'étendit rapidement devant lui, envoyant voler et mettant KO les soldats qui se dirigeait vers lui. ''Je ne vous laisserais pas toucher mes amis.'' Déclara-t-il avec détermination tout en relevant la tête.

* * *

**Autre part, sur une île ayant des ruines construites dessus.**

''PERFECT TRINITY SWORD !'' S'écria Erza Scarlett, tranchant l'air et créant un triangle qui s'avança vers son ennemie, le triangle tranchant les murs et une partie du sol qu'il touchait.

''GRAVITY CORE !'' S'écria Erza Knightwalker, pointant sa lance vers la chevalière alors qu'une énorme sphère noire apparut sur la lame de sa lance.

Sous Gravity Core, la lance d'Erza possède une longue lame de couleur noire, soutenue par un épais orbe foncé. Cet orbe contient un système complexe couvrant pratiquement toute sa surface. La lance possède deux tubes sombres connectés à la lame autour de cette sphère, ces tubes ayant deux points d'argent sur leur partie inférieure.

Le contact des deux attaques créa une explosion, tandis que les deux adversaires sautèrent sur le côté tout en se surveillant du regard.

''BLUE CRIMSON !'' S'écria la soldate, divisant soudainement sa lance en deux, ayant ainsi une lance dans chaque main et attaquant la mage de Fairy Tail avec celle de gauche. La lance émit de suite des flammes en attaquant, suivant le tracé que la commandante donné, tandis que la Reine des Fées sauta en arrière pour éviter l'attaque. La soldate attaqua cependant de suite avec sa lance de droite, qui émit de la glace en suivant le tracé que la commandante donnée alors que Titania sauta d'un mur pour éviter une nouvelle fois l'attaque

Le pommeau des deux lances de Blue Crimson ressemble à une sorte de pierre précieuse triangulaire au contour argenté, et la lame des deux lances prend une forme triangulaire aux ornements simples. Cependant, la lance de glace englobe une couleur bleue foncé, alors que celle de feu est de couleur rouge.

''KANSOU ! MYOUJOU NO YOROI ! (: Ex-quipment ! Armure de la trancheuse de photon !)'' S'écria la mage aux armures, changeant d'armure dès qu'elle posa le pied à terre.

Cette armure est constituée d'un justaucorps et de longues chausses en acier blanc, ressemblant légèrement à ce que porte la soldate. Cependant, contrairement à la soldate, l'armure de Titania possède deux petites épaulettes oranges, possédant chacune une fine aile blanche. De plus, elle possède une lame dans chaque main, ces lames ayant une garde triangulaire avec une sorte de pierre précieuse au milieu et des ailes sur les côtés. Les lames ont d'ailleurs une forme de losange à leur base, mais sont de la même taille que les autres épées de Titania.

''PHOTON SLICER !'' S'écria la mage d'Earthland, envoyant une décharge d'énergie vers son ennemie et engouffrant cette dernière.

''RUNE SAVE !'' S'écria la deuxième commandante de l'Armée Royale en changeant sa lance, tranchant le sort qui l'engouffrait en deux et la dissipant. Il s'agit d'une grande lance de couleur blanche et or, auquel la lame semblait être entourée d'une lumière jaune et assez intense pour qu'elle ne puisse plus être visible.

''ELLE A TRANCHÉ LE SORT ?!'' S'écria la chevalière de surprise et de stupeur.

''SILFOLION !'' S'écria la commandante, fonçant à vive allure vers la mage en armure en pointant sa lance vers elle, cette dernière parant l'attaque en croisant ses épées devant elle mais étant projetée en arrière et frappant un mur. La soldate continua de foncer vers elle, les faisant traverser plusieurs murs alors que l'utilisatrice de la Knight Magic fut propulsée à grande vitesse en arrière, tête la première. ''UNE OUVERTURE !'' S'écria-t-elle de confiance, fonçant pour attaquer son adversaire alors que cette dernière fit disparaître ses bottes et ses épées en main, remplaçant ses épées par des épées et bloquant l'attaque de la commandante. ''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de surprise.

* * *

**Dans le même temps, dans la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas.**

''LES GARS !'' S'écria Lucy d'Edolas en entrant dans la guilde, ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied au passage alors que les mages de la guilde d'Edolas se retournèrent vers elle. ''Je viens de prendre une décision !'' S'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, sous le regard interrogateur des autres mages.

''Toi ? Prendre une décision ? C'est possible ?'' Nargua la Levy d'Edolas avec un large sourire moqueur, sous le regard agacé de la blonde.

''Pour une fois ferme ta gueule et écoute !'' Ordonna-t-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux, à la surprise de sa rivale qui resta de suite silencieuse. ''Est-ce que Natsu est là ?'' Demanda-t-elle, obtenant un couinement effrayé à sa droite.

''A-Aye ! Désolé !'' S'excusa le rose en se cachant derrière un meuble montrant que la moitié de son visage et ayant les larmes aux yeux.

''Est-ce que la Fairy Tail d'Earthland est arrivé à la cité royale ?'' Demanda-t-elle, obtenant un acquiescement de la part de sa victime favorite.

''T'as un train de retard, Ashley ! Gajeel m'a dit il y a quelques heures qu'ils avaient réussi à rendre à leurs amis leur apparence normale.'' Répondit la mécanicienne avec un large sourire moqueur.

''Ton petit-ami sait au moins se montrait beaucoup plus utile que toi !'' Rétorqua la mage avec rage en direction de sa rivale.

''ESPÈCE DE… !''

''Mais c'est justement ce dont je voulais parler.'' Reprit la blonde, sous le regard interrogateur des autres. ''Natsu, tu as les vus comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant le rose, qui la regarda d'un air surpris mais ne semblant étrangement pas effrayer.

''Aye… Ils sont…''

''Impressionnant.'' Reprit-elle, surprenant une nouvelle les mages alors qu'elle les regarda avec sérieux. ''Ces types ont réussi à sauver leurs amis qui étaient surveillés par la garde du royaume. Ils sont capables de faire bouger ce monde ! Mais ils ne pourront jamais vaincre le royaume à eux seuls.'' Expliqua-t-elle.

''Que veux-tu dire Lucy ?'' Demanda Wendy avec interrogation et sérieux, posant sa main droite sur sa hanche alors que son visage montra une certaine dureté.

''Nous devons aller les aider !'' Répondit Lucy Ashley, au choc de tous les autres.

''T'ES MALADE ?!'' ''NOUS NE POURRONS JAMAIS VAINCRE LE ROYAUME !'' S'écrièrent les autres mages en protestant contre la blonde, qui resta silencieuse et les regarda avec sérieux.

''Hey Levy, tu n'avais pas dit que, selon Gajeel, le royaume à déclarer la guerre aux exceeds ?'' Demanda Droy en direction de l'appelée, obtenant le silence et l'attention des mages.

''Oui, Gajeel m'a dit ça.'' Répondit-elle, obtenant un sourire de la part de Jet et Droy.

''Tu veux qu'on attende le bon moment, que les deux camps s'épuisent, pour frapper, c'est ça ?'' Demanda Jet en direction de Droy, les deux mages se regardant en souriant avec complicité.

''Hey, je vois qu'après deux de mariages, tu lis tr ès bien dans mes pensées.'' Répondit-il en souriant, les mages murmurant entre eux en parlant de cette proposition.

''Si on aidait le royaume, ils auraient aussi une dette envers nous, et on pourrait leur demander d'être reconnu en retour.'' Proposa Juvia, obtenant d'autres murmures de la part des mages.

''Juvia est tellement intelligente !'' S'écria Gray avec un regard amoureux, sous l'œil irrité de la nommée.

''JUVIA N'AIME PAS QUAND TU LA COLLES !' S'écria-t-elle en donnant un puissant coup de pied dans la tête du mage, le faisant voler dans un mur alors que les mages continuèrent de murmurer entre eux.

''Aucune chance.'' Déclara soudainement Lucy, qui s'était assise sur une table en croisant les jambes et les bras, faisant se retourner les mages vers eux. ''Vous connaissez le royaume aussi bien que moi. On sait très bien que le royaume n'accepterait jamais une telle proposition.'' Déclara-t-elle, obtenant un silence pesant de la part des autres. ''L'autre Fairy Tail combat en ce moment même le royaume pour sauver leurs amis. Ils sont autant que nous, peut-être même moins, mais ils combattent le royaume même s'ils sont en infériorité numérique ! Ils sont capables d'utiliser une magie sans objet, et j'ai pu voir l'utilisation de cette magie par ma version d'Earthland. Gajeel t'a-t-il dis comment ils utilisent leur magie ?'' Demanda-t-elle en direction de Levy, qui la regarda avec un peu d'interrogation mais aussi du sérieux.

''Apparemment, sa version d'Earthland serait capables de transformer ses membres en fer et d'utiliser une magie de « dragon slayer ».'' Répondit-elle, sous le regard surpris des autres mages.

''J'ai vu ma version d'Earthland invoqué des êtres d'un autre monde pour attaquer des soldats qui l'avait capturé. Et elle aussi une être démoniaque dans l'autre monde.'' Déclara la blonde, surprenant et choquant les autres mages qui écarquillèrent les yeux.

''Cette rumeur de démone que Gajeel avait entendu était donc vrai…'' Se fit Levy d'une voix surprise et choquée, les autres mages la regardant avec stupeur.

''Ces types sont capables d'utiliser une magie que nous ne connaissons pas, et ils ont le courage d'affronter le royaume alors qu'ils savent qu'ils sont bien moins que les soldats. Mais c'est notre monde ! Ils sont capables de le faire bouger, mais c'est à nous de le changer ! Nous devons aller les aider et sauvé leurs amis pour changer ce monde et notre situation !'' Déclara la mage utilisatrice de fouet, n'obtenant qu'un silence pesant des mages qui se regardèrent entre eux avec une certaine hésitation. Cette situation la mit de suite en colère, alors qu'elle sauta de la table et les regarda, obtenant une nouvelle fois leur attention tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie. ''Si vous ne voulez pas aller les aider, alors j'irais les combattre seule ! Je changerais la situation de notre gu-''

''OH MAIS FERME-LÀ ET RELÂCHE TA FICHUE PRESSION PUTAIN !'' S'écria Levy avec rage, stoppant net la blonde dans son avancée et la faisant se retourner vers elle, son visage affichant sa surprise. ''Je sais que tu es la plus forte de cette guilde ! Que tu es plus forte que moi ou n'importe quel autre type de cette guilde ! Mais relâche ce fichu pression que tu t'es mise sur les épaules ! La mort du Maître et des autres n'est pas de ta faute, quoique que tu puisses te dire !'' S'écria-t-elle de colère, surprenant la blonde qui la regarda avec surprise et choc.

''Levy-san à raison, Lucy-san. Tu n'es pas seule. Akuma No Yousei Girudo n'est pas seule, et peu reposer son aide sur nos épaules si elle le souhaite.'' Déclara Cana en regardant Lucy avec un sourire rassurant, surprenant cette dernière alors que Mirajane se plaça au côté de Cana et lui pris la main.

''EST-CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE EST PRÊT À COMBATTRE LE ROYAUME ?!'' S'écria la fiancée de Cana avec sérieux et assurance, obtenant le cri d'approbation de tous les autres mages, alors que Lucy Ashley sourit d'un air content.

''Arigatô…'' Soupira-t-elle, obtenant le sourire remerciant des deux fiancées avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers Levy. ''OY, ABRUTIE, TU NE NOUS A PAS ENCORE FAIT BOUGER ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de colère.

''TA GUEULE, CRÉTINE ! JE FAIS ÇA AUSSI VITE QUE JE LE PEUX !'' S'écria la bleue avec colère, manœuvrant plusieurs leviers et appuyant sur plusieurs boutons sur la machine qu'elle avait précédemment utilisé pour téléporter la guide.

* * *

**Lieu de combat des dragons slayers et du Chevalier Dragon.**

''GUAAAH !'' ''AAARG !'' ''AAAAHHH !'' S'écrièrent les trois dragons slayers, se faisant repousser par une attaque du Droma Anim.

''FUHAHAHAHAHA ! BLACK HEAVEN DROMA ANIM EST UNE ARMURE SPÉCIALE QUI MULTIPLIE LA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE DU CHEVALIER DRAGON PLUSIEURS FOIS ! IL N'Y A AUCUNE CHANCE QUE VOUS PUISSIEZ GAGNER !'' S'écria le roi Faust, balançant les bras du dragon vers le côté opposé et provoquant l'explosion du sol sous ses adversaires.

''KYYYYAAAH !'' ''UGH !'' S'écrièrent Wendy et Gajeel, étant propulsés en arrière et atterrissant sur le côté au sol, alors que Natsu atterrit sur ses pieds.

''TOUT LE MONDE… SOUFFRE DU MANQUE DE MAGIE… ET TOI, LE ROI, EN A UNE ÉNORME QUANTITÉ !'' S'écria le rose avec colère et rage, relevant la tête avec une certaine difficulté.

''C'est naturel pour un roi de demander une taxe à ses habitants.'' Répondit simplement Faust, souriant d'un air fou et mauvais. ''DROMA ANIM EST UNE ARME DE MAGE ULTIME QU NE CESSE DE PUISER LA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE DE CE MONDE ! C'EST POURQUOI IL EST INTERDIT ! ET C'EST POURQUOI IL EN EST MA RESPONSABILITÉ DE GAGNER POUR L'AVOIR ACTIVER ! POUR LE BIEN DE CE MONDE !'' S'écria-t-il avec folie et malveillance, mais ayant une certaine conscience de ses actes dans sa voix.

''Pour le monde ?'' Demanda la jeune fille en le regardant avec détermination et colère.

''Il dit ça alors qu'il prend la puissance magique égoïstement des autres.'' Rajouta le dragon slayer d'acier, avec la même colère que la dragon slayer.

''Nous rejoignons une guilde pour vivre, c'est pour ça que je m'en fiche du monde. Mais je te battrais, pour chaque personne vivant dans ce monde !'' Déclara le dragon slayer de feu avec détermination, regardant son adversaire et enflammant un peu son corps.

* * *

**Lieu de combat entre les soldats et les mages.**

''DÉGAGEZ !'' S'écria Gray, gelant les soldats qui accourait vers lui en attrapant leur tête, les vainquant sur le coup.

''LOKI !'' S'écria Lucy en utilisant la clé du lion, invoquant l'esprit appelé à ses côtés.

''Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.'' S'excusa-t-il en tenant son avant-bras droit avec sa main gauche, sa main droite s'illuminant peu à peu. Les deux exceeds, quant à eux, continuèrent d'esquiver les rayons que les soldats leur tirer dessus, sautant à chaque fois pour les esquiver.

''YAAAH !'' S'écria Coco, accourant vers les soldats et leur donnant un coup de genoux dans la tête, les mettant ainsi KO. D'autres soldats continuèrent cependant d'arriver, utilisant cette fois des fusils magiques et tirant en direction des mages.

''DES BALLES MAGIQUES ?!'' S'écria la démone avec surprise, regardant les balles voler autour d'elle.

''WHOA !'' S'écria Happy, voyant une balle arriver vers lui après qu'il ait sauté pour esquiver un rayon.

''HAPPY, ATTENTION !'' S'écria Charuru, sautant devant l'appelé pour le sauver et fermant les yeux, mais les ouvrant soudainement avec surprise en se sentant toucher le sol.

''GUH !'' S'écria l'être démoniaque, tenant son bras droit et s'accroupissant tout en laissant ses ailes revenir derrière elle, l'aile droit ayant un gros trou au milieu.

''LUCY !'' S'écrièrent les deux exceeds et l'esprit stellaire de panique en accourant aux côtés de la blonde.

''MERDE ! J'AI FAILLI TOUCHER UN EXCEED !'' S'écria le soldat qui avait tiré sur Happy de panique, cessant tout feu et pâlissant d'un coup.

''IDIOTS ! ILS VONT DEVENIR NOTRE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE !'' S'écria un autre soldat en se retournant vers celui qui avait tiré, un regard énervé envers ce dernier.

''LUCY ! ÇA VA ?!'' S'écrièrent les exceeds et l'esprit du lion, l'esprit maintenant la blonde pour l'empêcher de tomber et la relever.

''Aye… Ça va…'' Répondit-elle en se relevant avec un peu de difficulté, bien qu'elle se tenait encore le bras alors que les deux chats regardèrent l'état de l'aile avec inquiétude et un certain effroi.

''MERDE ! ILS SONT TROP NOMBREUX !'' Jura Loki en regardant les soldats avec un regard agacé.

''MAIS NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ENCORE FINI !'' S'écria le mage de glace avec vigueur, avant qu'un Légion ne lui fonce dessus, détruisant l'arbre qui était juste devant lui. ''GUAAAAH !'' S'écria-t-il en se faisant propulser en arrière, alors qu'Happy regarda avec terreur d'autres Légions s'approchaient d'eux, menaient par les soldats de l'armée.

''DEMON'S WRATH !'' S'écria Lucy, créant des boules de feu aussi grosses que la tête d'un Légion et les envoyant sur ces derniers, qui se couchèrent au sol inconscient. ''IL Y EN A ENCORE ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de surprise en voyant d'autres Légions arriver, avant de se prendre quelques balles magiques qui la couchèrent au sol.

''On ne va pas y arriver… Que quelqu'un nous aide !'' Supplia Happy, les soldats mettant à terre les autres mages et la jeune fille, avant qu'une germe de plante ne se mette soudainement à pousser derrière eux. La plante grandit d'un coup, ses racines attrapant les Légions avant de les mettre à terre, à la surprise des combattants.

''Qu… C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!'' ''UN ARBRE, MAIS… C'EST COMME S'IL ÉTAIT VIVANT !'' S'écrièrent les soldats de surprise, la plante se mettant à grandir encore plus rapidement et à prendre la forme de la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas.

''N… NE ME DÎTES PAS…'' ''CE SONT CEUX QUI NE CESSENT DE FUIR…'' S'écrièrent d'autres soldats de surprise, l'arbre affichant le drapeau avec le symbole de la dernière guilde noire présente dans le monde. ''FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écrièrent-ils de surprise, les mages de la guilde sortant de suite à ce nom.

''ALLONS-Y !'' ''NOUS NE FAISONS PAS QUE FUIR !'' ''NOUS ALLONS VOUS MONTRER LA PUISSANCE DE NOS LIENS D'AMITIÉ !'' ''FAISONS ÇA !'' ''ÉLIMINONS L'ARMÉE ROYALE !'' ''UHOOO !'' S'écrièrent les mages en accourant vers les soldats, ayant tous des armes magiques en main.

''La Fairy Tail d'Earthland combat. Nous devons combattre aussi !'' Fit Natsu, tenant une épée entre ses mains et fonçant vers les soldats, mais tremblant fortement, sous le regard souriant du chat bleu.

''Huh ? Tu abandonnes ta couverture, Earth-Lucy ?'' Fit Lucy Ashley en regardant son homologue avec un large sourire confiant et sûre, voyant l'autre Lucy avec ses ailes et se relevant en la regardant avec le même sourire.

''Aye, Edo-Lucy-san.'' Répondit-elle, laissant apparaître ses écailles blanches et préparant son fouet, sous le regard amusé de son double.

''ALORS MOI AUSSI !'' S'écria la mage d'Edolas avec sévérité et froideur, sortant son fouet et attrapant le cou d'un soldat avant de l'envoyer sur d'autres soldats. ''C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ, BANDES DE MAUVIETTES ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de rage et de colère, faisant trembler certains soldats.

''C… C'est…'' Firent-ils en regardant la blonde attraper un autre soldat au visage et l'enfoncer dans le sol, avant qu'elle ne s'élance vers un autre et le frappe au cou avec son pied.

''LES GARS ! AKUMA NO YOUSEI GIRUDO EST REVENUE ! NOUS NE DEVONS PAS LA LAISSEZ GAGNER ! VAINQUONS-EN PLUS QU'ELLE !'' S'écria Levy avec fureur et ardeur, obtenant un cri d'approbation de Droy et Jet.

''YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH !'' Hurla la voix de Gajeel avec beaucoup de puissance depuis des haut-parleurs se trouvant sur la guilde, un son de guitare électrique accompagnant son cri alors que des soldats mirent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles.

''C'EST QUOI CE BRUIT ATROCE !'' S'écrièrent les soldats, étant distrait par la protection de leur oreilles alors que Levy et les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient les mirent KO sur le coup.

''MON MORCEAU FAVORI ! TU GÈRES GAJEEL !'' S'écria la bleue en reconnaissant la chanson que Gajeel jouait avec sa guitare, souriant avec confiance et sureté alors que les deux mages qui étaient avec elle sourirent eux aussi.

''C'EST LA CHANSON QU'ON AVAIT DANSÉ À NOTRE MARIAGE, TU TE SOUVIENS ?!'' S'écria Jet en regardant son mari, qui sourit en toute réponse.

''Deux Lucy…'' Fit Léo en regardant les deux mages combattre l'une à côté de l'autre, bavant un peu et ayant des cœurs à la place de ses yeux.

''MOI ?! OY, TES VÊTEMENTS…'' ''METS-EN !'' ''ENLÈVES-EN !'' Se firent les deux Gray en se toisant du regard, assommant des soldats qui foncèrent vers eux.

''Tu as vu Charuru… Fairy Tail est venue nous aider. Nos sentiments ont bougé ce monde.'' Sourit le chat bleu avec un air rassuré et heureux, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux alors que son interlocutrice regarda autour d'elle.

''IL NE PEUT PAS Y AVOIR DEUX GRAY ! JUVIA EST EN COLÈRE !'' S'écria la mage qui se nommait elle-même de rage, serrant le cou de deux soldats et les écrasant contre les côtés de sa poitrine.

''Je… JE SUIS JALOUX !'' S'écria Edo-Gray en regardant la bleu affronter ses adversaires, rougissant fortement.

''Quoi ?'' Fit Earth-Gray avec surprise et un certain choc, regardant son analogue d'un œil blasé et légèrement irrité.

''Natsu ! Continue comme ça !'' Encouragea Lisanna, regardant le nommé en lui souriant avec confiance et assurance.

''Merci Lisanna.'' Sourit le rose en regardant la blanche avec un sourire rassuré, ne tremblant pas et semblant être un peu confiant en lui.

''Ar-Ar…'' ''Alons-y, Bis-Bis.'' Firent Bisca et Arzak, des armes à distance en main et s'avançant vers les soldats avec une certaine confiance.

''NOUS SOMMES LES PLUS FORT DE FAIRY TAIL ! SHADOW GEAR !'' S'écrièrent les deux mariés, assommant d'autres soldats qui s'approchaient d'eux.

''He, peu importe où ils sont, les membres de cette guilde sont tous bruyant.'' Commenta l'exceed blanche, regardant les mages des deux Fairy Tail avec un large sourire et des larmes aux yeux.

* * *

**Dans les ruines, sur l'île flottante servant de lieu de combat des deux Erza.**

Erza Scarlett donna un coup d'épée avec son pied droit en direction de son adversaire, qui sauta en arrière pour éviter l'attaque. Elle tourna ensuite sur elle-même grâce à ses mains tout en tendant ses épées pour trancher tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, faisant ainsi reculer la commandante qui la regarda avec rage et haine. Elle propulsa ensuite son corps vers l'arrière, en direction de Knightwalker, lâchant les épées qu'elle avait à ses pieds et sautant à l'aide de mains avant qu'elle ne rattrape ses épées dans ses mains, lame vers le bas, et ne tente de trancher son adversaire. Elle se fit cependant bloquer par sa lance, et se repoussèrent ensuite violemment, avant de sauter l'une vers l'autre en préparant leur attaque.

''SCARLETT !'' ''KNIGHTWALKER !'' S'écrièrent-elles en même temps tout en se fonçant dessus, faisant rencontrer leurs lames et créant une puissante onde de choc qui les fit se propulser une nouvelle fois en arrière, leur permettant de se toiser du regard.

''Tch… Dire qu'aucune de nous deux n'arrive à prendre le dessus de l'autre… On est réellement de force égale…'' Commenta la chevalière, un ton impressionné mais aussi agacé dans sa voix.

''De même force ? Pas du tout… Tu ne connais toujours pas la forme finale des Dix Commandements.'' Rappela la commandante en souriant avec confiance et une certaine noirceur tout en changeant la forme de sa lance, sous le regard surpris de son adversaire. ''Ravelt, la Lance Sacrée.'' Sourit-elle avec confiance, ramenant sa lance derrière elle observant son ennemie avec une certaine supériorité.

La tête de cette lance possède une lame droite ayant quatre bords incurvés à sa base, deux bords étant incurvés vers le haut et deux autres vers le bas. Ces incurvassions sont séparés horizontalement par une flèche en or se prolongeant en dehors des côtés de la lame, ayant en son centre une figure en forme de losange entourant une pierre précieuse de couleur écarlate. La lame est raccrochée à la lance grâce un orbe rouge maintenue par des sortes de petites dents.

''Cette Lance Sacrée a été forgée par le meilleur forgeron d'Edolas. Elle est assez puissante pour pouvoir trembler les cieux aux moindres de ses coups.'' Expliqua-t-elle en pointant sa lance vers son adversaire, qui la regarda avec sérieux avant qu'elle ne s'ex-quipe d'une autre armure.

''Arumadura Faeri (: l'Armure des Fées). Inutile de te dire que cette armure porte le nom de ma guilde.'' Répliqua la chevalière avec sérieux, observant son adversaire avec fureur mais aussi avec un certain respect.

Cette armure est de couleur rose, et ses épaulières, sa jupe, ses bottes, ses gants et sa cape, ainsi que la garde de ses épées, ont une forme d'ailes représentant ceux de l'emblème Fairy Tail.

Les cheveux d'Erza sont attachés en une longue natte, laissant cependant deux mèches encadrant son visage tomber sur ses épaules. Elle porte aussi un serre-tête avec deux ailes de chaque côté, représentant les ailes des fées de l'emblème de sa guilde.

''ALORS TU DIS QUE CETTE ARMURE EST LA PLUS PUISSANTE QUE TU AS EN POSSESSION ?! ÇA DEVRAIT ÊTRE DIVERTISSANT !'' S'écria la soldate en souriant avec confiance et une certaine joie, fonçant vers son adversaire tout en préparant sa lance à la transpercer.

''Approche.'' Répondit simplement la mage en armure, fonçant elle aussi vers son adversaire et préparant elle aussi son attaque.

''OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH !'' S'écrièrent-elles en même temps, se fonçant dessus et se frappant avec leur arme, créant une puissante explosion qui détruisit entièrement l'île où elles se trouvaient. Elles restèrent cependant toutes les deux sur la même roche de l'île qui tombait vers le sol, des fragments métalliques étant éparpillés partout sur la roche.

''M… Mon Ravelt…'' ''Mon armure…'' Firent-elles en même temps, les objets nommés étant complètement détruits. La mage de Fairy Tail n'était maintenant revêtue que d'un simple soutien-gorge noir pour le haut et de la jupe de son armure pour le bas. La deuxième commandante, quant à elle, avait une grande partie de sa nouvelle armure déchirée, ayant perdu tout ce qui cachait son ventre ainsi que ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa poitrine, sa manche gauche et une partie de ce qui couvrait ses jambes. ''MERDE !'' ''QUOI ?!'' Firent-elles en même temps, leur zone de combat se détruisant peu à peu et s'écroulant vers le sol.

''La flottabilité de cette île à été détruite à cause de cette onde de choc.'' Comprit la mage d'Earthland, tentant de garder l'équilibre malgré le centre de gravité constamment changeant sur la roche.

''Aucune de nous deux ne possède de magie maintenant… CEPENDANT, JE VAIS TE VAINCRE !'' S'écria Erza Knightwalker, fonçant vers l'autre pour lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage mais se faisant attraper par la main gauche de la fée.

''OOOOH !'' Hurla la mage de Fairy Tail, frappant son poing droit sur le dessus de la tête de son adversaire et lâchant son poing, la faisant ainsi plier sous le coup avant qu'elles ne s'échangent les poings.

''POUR LE BIEN D'UNE QUANTITÉ DE MAGIE INFINIE, JE NE PEUX PAS PERDRE !'' S'écria la commandante avec rage, attrapant son homologue au visage avant de la plaquer au sol tout en continuant d'appuyer.

''JUSQUE COMBIEN DE SACRIFICES CETTE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE DONT TU PARLES DOIT COÛTER ?!'' S'écria la chevalière, repoussant son ennemie et la plaquant au sol, bien que la moitié inférieur du corps de cette dernière resta suspendu dans le vide. ''LA VOLER EN LES SURCLASSANT, LA VOLER PAR LA CONTRAINTE, HAÏR LES AUTRES, DÉTRUIRE LES AUTRES ?!'' S'écria-t-elle avec une certaine rage en regardant la chef militaire.

''C'EST CELA QUI DÉFINIT UN HUMAIN !'' S'écria la commandante en se relevant sur la roche, avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans le menton par la mage aux armures.

''LES HUMAINS DEVRAIT AIMER LES AUTRES, PEU IMPORTE QUI ILS SONT ! SE LEVER POUR CEUX QUI SONT IMPORTANTS POUR TOI, ET PRENDRE LES ARMES POUR CEUX QUI VERSENT DES LARMES ! TU N'ENTENDS PAS LES CRIS DE CE MONDE ?! KNIGHTWALKER ?!'' S'écria cette dernière avec rage et ardeur, attrapant les mains de l'appelée et collant son front à cette dernière, avant de recevoir un coup de genou dans le menton.

''BIEN SÛR QUE J'ENTENDS LES CRIS DE CE MONDE, BIEN PLUS QUE TOI ! LA DISPARITION DE LA MAGIE… C'EST POURQUOI JE…''

''TU AS TORT !'' Coupa l'utilisatrice de la Knight Magic, donnant de suite un coup de poing dans le visage de l'autre rousse et la mettant à terre. ''LES MOTS DONT JE TE PARLE SONT DE CEUX QUI VIVENT !'' S'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois en observant la soldate roulée au sol, avant que cette dernière ne bondisse sur elle.

''CE MONDE EST UN MONDE MOURANT ! IL SE MEURT DE PLUS EN PLUS AVEC LA PERTE DE MAGIE ! TOI, QUI VIENS D'EARTHLAND, NE PEUT PAS COMPENDRE ÇA ! LA PEUR, L'INQUIÉTUDE ET LE DÉSESPOIR DE PERDRE LA MAGIE ! NOUS NE POUVONS PAS SURVIVRE À MOINS DE METTRE LA MAIN SUR UNE QUANTITÉ INFINIE DE MAGIE !'' S'écria la soldate avec rage tout en enchaînant les coups de poing sur son homologue, qui bloqua le mieux qu'elle pouvait ses attaques. Soudainement, et à la surprise de Knightwalker, Scarlett attrapa les bras de la première et les força à s'abaisser tout en collant son front à celui de cette dernière.

''MAIS NOUS SOMMES VIVANTES MAINTENANT ! MÊME SANS MAGIE, NOUS SOMMES VIVANTES !'' S'écria la chevalière avec sérieux et sévérité, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la commandante qui resta silencieuse. ''REGARDE-NOUS ! NOTRE ÉNERGIE MAGIQUE EST COMPLÈTEMENT ÉPUISÉE ! ET POURTANT, MALGRÉ ÇA, LES HUMAINS NE MEURENT PAS ! NOUS AVONS LA FORCE DE SURPASSER NOS FAIBLESSES ET NOS PEURS ! ET TOUT LE RESTE ! C'EST CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE D'ÊTRE HUMAINS ! ÉCOUTE ERZA ! TU AS LES MÊMES FAIBLESSES MALICIEUSE QUI SONT EN MOI ! C'EST POURQUOI TU DOIS AVOIR LE MÊME CŒUR D'AIMER LES AUTRES ! ÉCOUTE LES VOIX DE CEUX QUI VIVENT !'' Hurla la chevalière avec encore plus de sérieux et de sévérité.

« Cette Erza… Est-ce que c'est… Moi ? » Pensa la soldate d'une voix perdue et interrogateur, n'essayant pas de se libérer de l'emprise de son analogue.

''RÉPONDS LEUR AVEC TA PROPRE VOIX !'' Reprit la mage d'Earthland avec autant de sévérité, plaquant la commandante au sol qui se laissa faire.

« Huh… ? Des larmes… ? » Se demanda la chef militaire, sentant ses yeux s'humidifié mais les laissant totalement sortir de ses yeux.

''TU N'ES PAS SEULE !'' Récria la rousse de Fairy Tail, alors que la roche où elles se trouvaient s'écrasa au sol, créant un profond cratère et une puissante explosion.

* * *

**Au loin, lieu de combat entre Fairy Tail et l'Armée Royale.**

''C'était quoi ça ? À l'instant…'' ''Quelque chose vient de tomber.'' Se firent les deux Lucy, elles et les autres mages et soldats regardant en direction de la chute de la roche, un air interrogateur au visage.

''Erza ?'' Se demanda Gray avec interrogation.

* * *

**Lieu du cratère, plus loin.**

''Je ne peux plus bouger…'' Fit Erza Knightwalker, étant couchée sur le sol, bras tendu sur les côtés.

''Mais tu es encore vivante…'' Répondit Erza Scarlett, se tenant debout en face d'elle et la regardant avec un visage sérieux mais aussi neutre.

''Au fait… Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit sur ta petite-amie…'' Fit la soldate, le visage de l'autre rousse s'assombrissant d'un coup. ''Tout ce que je disais… C'était pour te provoquer… Je me fiche un peu qu'il s'agisse d'une démone ou qu'elle soit bavarde. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est impressionnante.'' Expliqua-t-elle, se remémorant être prise au piège par la force de la blonde et ne pouvant pas s'échapper, mais remarquant au dernier moment la chevalière être à son niveau. Cette dernière donna d'ailleurs soudainement un coup de poing dans le visage de la commandante, la faisant crier un petit « Ouch ! » de douleur. ''Celle-là, je l'ai mérité…'' Avoua-t-elle, sentant du sang couler de son nez mais ne pouvant pas l'essuyer.

''Ouais…'' Acquiesça la Reine des Fées en la regardant, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière vers le sol.

''Je ne fais pas le poids. Tu as gagné, Scarlett.'' Déclara la soldate avec un petit sourire content, faisant aussi sourire son double.

''Il n'y a pas de gagnante ou de perdante. Nous sommes Erza.'' Répondis simplement la chevalière en souriant, regardant le ciel sans bouger alors que la soldate bougea sa tête vers le côté.

''Je vois…'' Déclara cette dernière en souriant simplement.

* * *

**Château du Royaume d'Edolas, dans une immense salle avec un système complexe en son centre.**

''C'est la pièce où Anima est activé… Prince… Que faîtes-vous exactement…'' Fit Lily en regardant le nommé avec interrogation, regardant aussi les alentours avec surprise et interrogation.

''J'ai observé Earthland pendant un long moment… Il y avait des escarmouches, mais ce monde était relativement en paix. Ce sera un modèle suffisant pour accepter ce monde.'' Répondit le bleu en continuant son avancé, choquant l'exceed noir qui l'accompagnait seul, l'autre exceed étant partie chercher des survivants à l'attaque des soldats.

''Est… Est-ce que… ? CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ VOULOIR FAIRE EST ABSURDE !'' S'écria le commandant, faisant se retourner le prince d'Edolas en sa direction.

''C'est la seule façon d'arrêter les combats en ce monde. Nous avons besoin d'un monde où les gens peuvent faire face à d'autres gens. Je vais inverser l'Anima, et détruire toute la magie de ce monde.'' Déclara le prince avec sérieux et sureté, regardant le commandant exceed avec l'absence de toute hésitation dans son regard.

* * *

Voilà voilà... C'est fini, n'a plus rien à lire... Terminé... Malheureusement...

Qu'en pensez-vous? "Bien"? "Pas bien"? "Arrête d'écrire car tu massacres le manga et tu ne sais absolument écrire"? "Si tu continue de poser ces questions inutile, je te massacre"? Exprimez-vous... S'il vous plaît.

D'ailleurs, étant donné que j'ai sans doute détruit tous vos **"**fantasmes**"** (entre très grosses guillemets) sur la possible déclaration d'amour entre Erza et Lucy, dîtes-moi un peu comment vous pensiez que ça se passerait. Après tout, si ça se trouve, vous avez peut-être raison... Ou peut-être pas :D.

Sur ce, à la prochaine =D.


	43. Edolas, partie VIII

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde!

J'ai réussi à poster un chapitre le dimanche, wouhou!

Voici donc, après le chapitre qui vous a révélé la grande réponse à la Vie, l'Univers et le reste, le dernier chapitre de l'arc Edolas (enfin)! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Avant que vous ne commenciez, j'ai réussi, de manière assez incroyable je trouve, à placer une référence à un Disney Classique. Toute personne trouvant cette référence aura le droit de recommencer pour la prochaine, ainsi qu'un cookie dans sa boite à message privé (et je m'y tiendrais!).

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**Yuri-Pairing: **Salut! Ça va?

Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le retard, tant que tu peux commenté mon chapitre, je te pardonne =D (: personne totalement intéressé).

Hum... C'est la deuxième fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'elle quelqu'un va me frapper... PITIIIÉÉÉ-Ah, c'était une blague...

Merci des compliments. Et tu sais, ça fera peut-être le quarante-troisième chapitre que tu attendras la déclaration d'Erza et de Lucy... Peut-être ;D. Par contre, j'avais précisé que ça allait arrivé avant l'arc des Sept Ans d'absence. Donc après Edolas et avant les Sept Ans, ça fait un sacré vide. Une petite précision sur le moment exacte s'il te plaît?

Je me délecte tous les soirs de cette imagination que j'ai brisé en une phrase, huhuhu *aura machiavélique entourant soudainement klterminator*.

Je ne donnerais pas cher de la peau de quelqu'un si cette personne faisait du mal à Lucy. Erza Knightwalker a eu beaucoup de chance.

Merci de me suivre en tout cas :).

**xanadou: **Salut. Je suis content que cette histoire te plaise, et je te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de commenter :).

**Fin des réponses.**

Bien, n'ayant rien à rajouter, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Edolas, partie VIII :**

''FUHAHAAHAH ! TOMBER AU SOL, DRAGONS !'' S'écria le roi avec folie et arrogance, observant avec un large sourire satisfait et content les trois dragons slayers qui se trouvaient au sol. ''L'ARME MAGIQUE AVEC LA PUISSANCE ABSOLUE ! TANT QUE J'AURAIS LE DROMA ANIM, MON ARMÉE EST INVINCIBLE ! HAA !'' Reprit-il, sa folie s'étant encore augmenté alors que le canon du dragon tira sur ses trois adversaires, créant une puissante explosion qui les fit voler au loin.

''UWAAAH !'' S'écria Wendy en tombant au sol, ses vêtements commençant à se déchirer alors que la puissance de l'explosion la fit glisser sur le sol.

''APPORTEZ TOUTE LA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE ! LE CIEL, LA TERRE ! APPORTEZ TOUTE LA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE AU DROMA ANIM !'' S'écria le roi Faust avec confiance et sureté, faisant rugir le Chevalier Dragon d'un cri mécanique.

''SALAMANDER ! UTILISE TON SOUFFLE !'' S'écria Gajeel en direction de Natsu, ne détournant pourtant pas son regard du Droma Anim. ''GAMINE ! TOI AUSSI !'' S'écria-t-il en regardant la jeune fille, les trois dragons slayers se relevant avec difficulté et les deux autres regardant Gajeel avec interrogation.

''L… Les trois ensembles ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant le mage d'acier avec interrogation et surprise.

''Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer en faisant ça, je voulais donc ne pas l'utiliser, Mais… NOUS N'AVONS PAS LE CHOIX !'' Répondit le fils de Metalicana avec sérieux tout en surveillant le Chevalier dragon.

''COMPRIS !'' ''TRÈS BIEN !'' Firent les deux autres dragons slayers en toute réponse, retournant leurs regards vers le dragon de métal avant que les trois ne prennent leur élan en gonflant leurs joues.

''KARYUU NO…'' ''TESTURYUU NO…'' ''TENRYUU NO…'' ''HOUKOU !'' S'écrièrent-ils en même temps, envoyant leurs souffles dans la même direction et au même moment. Les trois souffles tournèrent en spirale autour d'eux-mêmes, se rapprochant de plus en plus les uns des autres avant de fusionner et de foncer avec une grande accélération vers le dragon de métal noir, la fusion des attaques surprenant le pilote du dragon. Cette fusion créa une puissante explosion à l'impact, créant aussi un petit cratère dans le sol et un dôme de vent reflétant la puissance de l'explosion, n'épargnant uniquement les propriétaires des souffles.

''Nous l'avons fait.'' Sourit l'enfant du dragon d'acier avec victoire et confiance, regardant dans la direction où se trouvait le Chevalier Dragon, auquel son emplacement était maintenant vide.

''FUAHAHAHAHAH !'' Hurla le rire du roi, faisant se retourner les trois enfants de dragons vers le ciel.

''AU-DESSUS DE NOUS !'' S'écria Natsu de choc et de stupeur, voyant le Droma Anim semblant flotter ou tombé très lentement au-dessus d'eux.

''Dire qu'il peut sauter si haut…'' Commenta Gajeel avec agacement et fatigue, l'attaque lui ayant coûté d'ailleurs assez d'énergie pour qu'il en tremble et ferme à moitié ses yeux de fatigue.

''Impossible… Nos trois attaques ne l'ont pas même touché…'' Trembla Wendy en regardant le dragon de métal avec autant de fatigue que le fils de Metalicana, fermant elle aussi à moitié les yeux.

''FAISONS-LE ENCORE !'' S'écria le rose avec ardeur et fureur tout en regardant le dragon de métal.

''JE NE VOUS LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE ! MULTI-DETONATION DRAGON CANNON !'' S'écria Faust avec autant de fureur que le fils d'Igneel, le canon se trouvant dans la bouche du dragon se mettant à tirer plusieurs fois, créant ainsi plusieurs explosions dans les environs où se trouvait les trois dragons slayers. ''HAHAHAHAHAHA !'' Rit-il en continuant de canarder la position des dragons slayers, l'attaque continuelle le faisant flotter un peu plus longtemps dans le ciel.

''WAAAAAAAHH !'' ''KYAAAAAAHHH !'' ''GUAAAAAAAHHH !'' S'écrièrent les mages de Fairy Tail en même temps, la pluie de projectile explosifs les faisant voler dans plusieurs directions et les faisant se coucher au sol. Ils retombèrent ensuite lourdement au sol après une dernière attaque du dragon de métal, ce dernier atterrissant d'ailleurs quelques secondes plus tard au sol. Le pilote élargit ensuite un large sourire victorieux et malsain en observant les mages couchés devant lui au sol, gémissant de douleur et crachant un peu de sang en toussant.

''Pas bon… Je suis à court de magie…'' Commenta le dragon slayer de fer, la fatigue se lisant facilement dans ses yeux mais haletant cependant pour récupérer de l'énergie.

''Il semblerait que vous soyez à court d'énergie.'' Comprit le roi Faust en arquant un sourcil moqueur et victorieux, sous le regard horrifié du mage de feu qui tenta cependant de se relever, mais tomba de suite lamentablement au sol. ''Même si votre magie est indépendante et est infinie, une fois que votre réserve est vide, il faut du temps pour la régénérer. Rendez-vous pacifiquement, et devenez notre source de magie de ce monde ! Selon votre attitude, il se peut même que vous soyez bien traiter !'' Déclara-t-il avec confiance et sureté, arborant un sourire victorieux et confiant.

« Ce n'est pas bon… Je n'arrive pas à me relever… » Pensa la mage céleste avec peine et douleur, une petite larme apparaissant dans son œil.

« C'est ici que ça se finit… huh… ? » Pensa le mage d'acier, un air choqué et légèrement effrayé au visage alors qu'il trembla assez visiblement.

''N'abandonnez pas.'' Fit le fils adoptif d'Igneel, se relevant le torse en appuyant ses mains au sol, bien que la partie inférieurs de ses jambes et son visage restent au sol. Sa phrase surpris et interpella les deux autres mages présents, qui écarquillèrent les yeux. ''Ce n'est pas encore fini. Viens nous chercher, bâtards…'' Déclara-t-il, relevant ses jambes afin de pouvoir poser ses pieds, avant de se propulser à l'aide de ses bras. ''JE TIENS ENCORE DEBOUT !'' S'écria-t-il de rage et de colère, se tenant debout face au dragon de métal.

''BORDEL ! QUEL GAMIN BORNÉ !'' Jura le roi d'Edolas avec une certaine rage, bougeant sa patte droite de façon à écraser le rose, qui l'arrêta avec ses bras, bien qu'il plia et détruisit une partie du sol l'entourant.

''Natsu-san…'' Appela la fille de Grandine avec fatigue, relevant la tête avec un peu de difficulté et tremblant assez fortement.

''Espèce d'idiot… Sans magie, on ne peut rien faire…'' Fit remarquer le fils de Metalicana, s'étant mis de côté afin d'observer le rose et appuyant sa main droite au sol, bien qu'il trembla assez fortement lui aussi.

''PRENEZ-LÀ ! ARRACHEZ LA MAGIE DE DEMAIN !'' S'écria le prince des dragons de feu avec fureur, avant de serrer les dents avec une certaine rage. ''PRENDS ÇA !'' S'écria le mage, donnant un coup de pied puissant dans la patte du dragon et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le roi de stupeur et de choc.

''NE SOUS-ESTIME PAS LES DRAGONS SLAYERS ! AHH !'' S'écria Salamander avec fureur et détermination, sous le regard surpris des deux autres mages d'Earthland.

« La magie de demain… » Pensa le dragon slayer d'acier, regardant le Chevalier Dragon avec un certain intérêt alors que ce dernier se releva de suite, le mage d'Earthland observant une attaque du dragon slayer de feu se diriger vers lui.

''CONNAIS TA PLACE, DRAGON SLAYER !'' Ordonna le pilote du dragon de métal, tirant avec un canon logé dans son bras droit en direction de Natsu, l'attaque le faisant voler au loin. ''QUI PENSES-TU QUE JE SUIS ?!'' S'écria-t-il de colère, avant que des signaux d'alertes n'apparaissent dans son écran, faisant se retourner le roi Faust en direction de l'origine du danger.

« C'est inutile de combiner nos forces ! » Pensa Gajeel, étant le signal de danger que le roi observer alors qu'il était en hauteur, s'apprêtant à frapper le dragon avec son bras droit transformé en barre de fer. « Nos pouvoirs… Nos vœux… SONT TOUS CE QUE NOUS AVONS BESOIN POUR NOUS UNIR ! » Pensa-t-il, plantant son bras droit dans la patte du dragon de métal.

''LA JAMBE !'' S'écria Faust de surprise et de choc, bougeant des manettes pour faire bouger la jambe mais n'obtenant aucun résultat.

''JE L'AI PLANTÉ SUR PLACE ! IL NE PEUT PLUS S'ÉCHAPPER VERS LE CIEL MAINTENANT !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de fer, son bras droit ayant traversé toute la patte du dragon et s'étant planté dans le sol, le bout de la barre s'étant ensuite étendue dans quatre directions différentes pour pouvoir l'aider au maintien du Chevalier Dragon.

''SOIT MAUDIT !'' Hurla le roi de rage et de colère, regardant le mage de fer avec les mêmes sentiments et tentant de faire bouger le dragon, mais n'y arrivant absolument pas.

''VAS-Y SALAMANDER ! IL N'Y A QUE TOI QUI PEUT LE FAIRE !'' S'écria le mage de Fairy Tail qui avait bloqué le dragon, hurlant en direction du nommé mais ne se retournant pas alors que ce dernier le regarda avec surprise puis détermination.

''WENDY ! VISE TON SOUFFLE DEVANT MOI !'' Hurla Salamander en direction de l'appelée, cette dernière étant encore au sol et regardant ce qui se passait d'un œil plutôt perdu.

''Huh ?'' Fit la jeune fille avec interrogation, regardant le mage de feu d'un air perdu.

''LÈVE-TOI !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, obtenant un regard déterminé de la jeune dragon slayer.

« Je vais faire confiance en Natsu-san ! » ''OKAY !'' S'écria l'enfant de Grandine, tentant de se relever avec difficulté et tremblant visiblement dans cette effort.

''ESPÈCE D'IMPUDENT ! VAS-T'EN !'' S'écria le roi Faust avec colère et une certaine panique, faisant bouger les manettes pour forcer la jambe à bouger.

''JE NE TE LÂCHERAIS JAMAIS, BÂTARD !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de fer avec rage et détermination, attrapant la patte avec son bras libre.

''Tenryuu no… « Halète » « Halète » HOUKOU !'' S'écria la mage du ciel, lançant son souffle en direction du Chevalier Dragon alors que le mage de feu fut pris par le souffle, le propulsant en direction du dragon. Il tourna ensuite sur lui-même tout en enflammant ses mains, les flammes se mélangeant avec le souffle de Wendy et le faisant accélérer.

« Ce type… Il utilise le souffle de la gamine et… » Comprit le dragon slayer d'acier en observant le mage de feu, les flammes s'étendant partout dans le souffle de la jeune fille.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le pilote du dragon d'effroi et de choc, observant l'attaque arriver à grande vitesse vers lui.

''UWAAAAAAH !'' ''UWOOOOOOOH !'' ''KARYUU NO…'' S'écrièrent les trois dragons slayers, sous le regard surpris du roi.

« Est-ce… Un rêve… ? » Pensa le roi Faust d'effroi et de choc, transpirant à fortes gouttes alors que le mage de feu fonça vers lui à grande vitesse.

''KENKAKU !'' S'écria le mage de feu, fonçant d'un coup plus rapidement vers le dragon de métal et le traversant de suite alors que le roi Faust trembla. Il observa avec terreur et effroi, mais aussi une certaine admiration, trois dragons qui l'attaqué, l'une se trouvant devant lui, étant blanche et ayant des ailes ressemblant à ceux d'un ange, un autre bloquant la jambe du Droma Anim, le corps de ce dragon étant recouvert d'acier, et un troisième qui fonça peu à peu vers lui avant de transpercer le Chevalier Dragon, le troisième dragon étant recouvert d'écailles rouge et ayant des flammes sortant de sa bouche. Sa torpeur ne le fit cependant pas voir les débris du Droma Anim volait autour de lui, ni les sourire de Gajeel et de Wendy où le fait que Natsu le tenait par le col. Cependant, il put apercevoir qu'il était en dehors de sa cabine de pilotage, et atterrit lourdement au sol après avoir été lâché par le mage de feu.

''HIIIII !'' S'écria Faust de peur et d'effroi, reculant le plus possible en rampant tout en continuant de regarder les dragons slayers. Natsu, quant à lui, le regardait avec beaucoup de colère et de détermination, bien qu'il appuyé ses mains et ses pieds sur le sol, mais laissant ses flammes apparaître sur une partie de son corps. « J'ÉTAIS APRÈS CETTE PUISSANCE ?! » Pensa-t-il d'effroi et d'horreur, alors que le mage de feu cria avec colère. ''Sa… Sauvez-moi…'' Fit-il faiblement en tremblant et en mettant ses bras devant sa tête pour se protéger, sa torpeur lui faisant voir une dragonne blanche à l'apparence sauvage à la place de Wendy, un dragon d'acier léchant ses lèvres à la place de Gajeel, et un dragon rouge ayant des flammes sortant de sa bouche à la place de Natsu. Cette vision lui fit tellement peur qu'il resta bloqué dans sa position sans bouger, avant qu'il s'effondre au sol, les yeux présentant une absence de pupilles, tandis que les trois mages de Fairy Tail sourirent de victoire.

''KAHAHAHAHAH ! NOUS AVONS VAINCU LE ROI ! COMMENT ON APPELLE ÇA DÉJÀ ?! ÉCHEC ET MAT ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu en tendant les bras vers le ciel d'un signe victorieux.

''Tu es censé dire ça avant de vaincre le roi.'' Expliqua la mage du ciel en souriant avec confiance, regardant le rose de ce même sourire.

''Gihihi. Espèce d'idiot.'' Insulta le mage d'acier en souriant d'un air moqueur, regardant dans la même direction que la mage céleste avec ce regard.

* * *

**Plus loin, lieu de combat entre l'armée royale et les mages de Fairy Tail.**

''ON SE FAIT DÉCIMÉS !'' S'écria un soldat de l'armée, les mages de Fairy Tail faisant voler d'autres soldats et les mettant KO les uns après les autres.

''Bandes de minables…'' ''Vous ne savez vraiment rien faire sans nous, huh ?'' Firent plusieurs de groupes de soldates composés uniquement de femmes, approchant tranquillement de la zone de combat, sous le regard souriant des hommes soldats.

''OOOOHH !'' ''VOILÀ LES DIVISIONS VALKYRIE ET AMAZONE !'' ''NOTRE VICTOIRE EST ASSURÉ !'' S'écrièrent les hommes de confiance et d'une certaine admiration, certains ayant des cœurs à la place de leurs yeux en voyant les soldates.

''UWOOOOOOOOH !'' ''KYAAAAAAAHHH !'' S'écrièrent Edo-Lucy et les nouvelles arrivantes, la première ayant attrapé une soldate par le cou ainsi qu'une autre avec son fouet avant des les envoyer vers les autres soldates, vainquant une grande partie des soldates venant d'arriver.

''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!'' S'écria l'une des capitaines des divisions, avant de se faire attraper au niveau du pantalon et de se faire encastrer tête la première dans le sol par Lucy Ashley.

''HIIII ! QUE FAIT LA DÉMONE DE FAIRY TAIL ICI ?! JE N'AVAIS PAS SIGNER POUR ÇA MOI !'' S'écria une soldate, pleurant de peur et d'effroi en voyant la blonde d'Edolas avant de se faire marcher dessus et écraser les fesses par cette dernière, qui attrapa un soldat et l'envoya vers les autres.

''Lucy-san est vraiment effrayante…'' Commenta l'être démoniaque, voyant son homologue sourire d'un air machiavélique et démoniaque tout en décimant les rangées ennemies, sans pour autant les tuer. Tout le monde s'arrêta cependant soudainement quand des tremblements de terre se firent sentir de partout.

''QU'EST-CE QUE…'' S'écrièrent les soldats et les mages de panique, regardant aux alentours.

''Attention !'' S'écria Wendy d'Edolas, attrapant les deux exceeds qui était restés et les serrant contre elle.

''Wendy…'' Firent Happy et Charuru de surprise, la nommée les serrant encore plus contre elle pour les protéger d'une quelconque blessure, fermant cependant les yeux et se préparant à une quelconque impacte.

* * *

**Lieu de combat entre le Chevalier Dragon et les dragons slayers.**

''Un tremblement de terre ?'' Se demanda Natsu en regardant le sol, un air interrogateur et légèrement blasé au visage.

''Est… Est-ce que ce serait du renfort ennemi ? C'est pas bon… Je n'ai plus de magie…'' Déclara Gajeel en regardant aux alentours avec suspicion et appréhension.

''N… Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Regardez…'' Fit Wendy, mettant ses mains devant sa bouche et écarquillant les yeux d'effroi toute en regardant en direction du ciel, sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres avant qu'ils ne tournent eux aussi leurs regards vers le ciel. Ils écarquillèrent eux aussi les yeux d'effroi, voyant les îles flottantes tombées et s'écraser au sol les uns après les autres.

''Les îles flottantes sont en train de tombées…'' Fit le mage de feu de surprise et de choc, regardant les îles avec ces émotions mélangés à de l'effroi et de la fatigue.

* * *

**Lieu de combat entre l'armée royale et les mages de Fairy Tail.**

''Qu'est-ce que…'' Fit Lucy d'Earthland avec stupeur et choc, observant les îles tombés comme des mouches autour d'eux.

''OY, OY, QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE BORDEL ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux Grays en regardant les îles tombés, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre et se mettant épaule contre épaule tout en regardant les îles avec surprise et stupeur.

''AHHH ! LE CIEL NOUS TOMBE SUR LA TÊTE !'' S'écrièrent les soldats encore conscients d'effroi et de peur tout en regardant dans la même direction que les autres.

''UWWAAAAAAH !'' ''KYAAAAAH !'' S'écrièrent d'autres personnes d'affolement, certains, dont des soldates et des mages, courant dans toutes les directions d'un air paniqué.

* * *

**Quelque part, sur une île flottant encore.**

''Les îles d'Edolas flottaient grâce à la magie de ce monde. S'ils s'effondrent, alors ça veut dire… Que l'énergie magique disparaît de ce monde…'' Comprit Shagot, serrant deux exceeds contre elle pour les rassurer mais regardant les alentours avec une certaine tristesse.

* * *

**Dans le château d'Edolas, salle de l'opération Anima.**

''Mon prince…'' Appela Lily, regardant le nommé avec une certaine interrogation et neutralité.

''C'est la bonne chose à faire. Il y a des combats car il y a de la magie. C'est pourquoi j'élimine la magie de ce monde. L'énergie magique d'Edolas va passer par l'Anima Inversé, et volera vers Earthland. Dans l'Earthland riche en magie, cette énergie va s'évaporer instantanément et retourner à la nature.'' Expliqua Jellal d'Edolas en regardant le flot de magie qu'il venait de créer, sous le regard sérieux de l'exceed noir. ''Pour le bien du nouveau monde, Edolas doit être détruit puis rebâti.'' Reprit-il solennellement, alors que plusieurs flots de magie s'élevèrent violement vers l'Anima Inversé.

* * *

**Lieu de combat entre les soldats de l'Armée Royale et les mages de Fairy Tail.**

''WAAAAH ! MON ARME NE MARCHE PLUS DU TOUT !'' ''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE BORDEL ?!'' S'écrièrent les soldats de panique, regardant leurs armes avec panique et interrogation et observant, sans pour autant sans préoccuper sur le moment, un flot de magie s'évaporer des armes.

''PAREIL ICI !'' ''WAAAH ! QU'EST-CE QU'ON DOIT FAIRE ?!'' ''MON ARME EST CASSÉ !'' Firent les mages de la Fairy Tail d'Edolas, regardant leurs armes avec effroi et horreur et observant les mêmes évènements que les soldats, alors qu'une panique générale commença à s'installer.

''Qu'est-ce que…'' Fit l'être démoniaque, regardant la magie partir vers l'Anima Inversé avec interrogation.

''M…MON ARME EST…'' S'écria Gray d'Edolas avec panique, regardant son arme et tentant de le réactiver.

''CALME-TOI !'' Lui cria Gray Fullbuster, n'obtenant pas l'attention ou l'écoute de son double.

''C'est la fin… Le monde arrive à sa fin…'' Déclara Coco en regardant le ciel d'un air triste mais résigné, observant les îles les plus grosses tomber et s'écraser au sol.

''Charuru…'' Appela Happy en regardant les îles tombés, n'obtenant pas de réponse mais sentant la prise de Wendy se relâchait un peu. Ils virent et entendirent les îles continuait de tomber, avant d'observer le dernier des environs s'écraser au sol, puis entendirent des bruits d'armes se percutant au sol.

''RE… RETRAITE !'' ''SI NOUS NE POUVONS PAS UTILISER NOS ARMES, NOUS NE POUVONS PAS COMBATTRE !'' S'écrièrent les soldats, certains qui étaient inconscients se réveillant d'un coup et fuyant avec les autres alors que d'autres soldats inconscient furent emportés par ceux qui fuyaient.

''L'armée du roi est…'' ''Ils s'enfuient…'' Firent Lucy et Gray d'Earthland, regardant la fuite des soldats avant de se regarder d'un air victorieux.

''HEY LES GARS, NOUS L'AVONS FAIT !'' S'écria le mage de glace en se retournant vers les mages de Fairy Tail, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant certains se tenir la tête dans une certaine torpeur.

''La magie disparaît…'' Fit simplement Elfman, regardant le ciel d'un air résigné et désespéré.

''La magie va disparaître de ce monde…'' Rajouta Cana, enlaçant sa fiancée et fermant les yeux, les deux femmes semblant retenir leurs larmes.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire…'' Trembla Jet en prenant sa tête.

''MERDE !'' S'écria Droy, enlaçant son mari et laissant couler ses larmes, frottant cependant le dos de son mari pour le rassurer.

''C'est fini…'' Déclara un mage, se laissant tomber dos vers le sol alors que d'autres s'écroulèrent sur leurs genoux, Wendy lâchant les exceeds et se tenant les bras tout en se mordant les lèvres et en tremblant.

''Nous avons gagné cette bataille… Mais nous avons perdu face au monde…'' Rajouta Natsu d'Edolas, se couchant lui aussi dos au sol et regardant le ciel d'un air attristé mais résigné.

''La chose que nous avons crains le plus… La disparition de la magie…'' Déclara Juvia, regardant le sol d'un air elle aussi résigné.

''UWAAAH ! L'ÉNERGIE MAGIQUE PART ! L'ÉNERGIE MAGIQUE DISPARAÎT !'' ''C'EST FINI !'' ''À L'AIDE !'' ''QUE DEVONS-NOUS FAIRE !?'' ''C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE !'' ''C'EST LA FIN D'EDOLAS !'' S'écrièrent les mages de panique et d'effroi.

''Ah…'' ''Hey… Tout le monde…'' Firent les deux exceeds en regardant autour d'eux.

''TOUT LE MONDE, CALMEZ-VOUS ! TOUT VA FINIR PAR S'ARRANGER !'' S'écria Lucy d'Earthland en regardant les mages autour d'elle, avant de se faire attraper les épaules par son homologue.

''COMMENT TOUT VA S'ARRANGER ?! L'ÉNERGIE MAGIQUE VA DISPARAÎTRE DE CE MONDE, COMPLÈTEMENT ! QU'EST-CE QUI VA SE PASSER POUR LES GUILDES DE MAGES MAINTENANT ?!'' S'écria Lucy d'Edolas en regardant son homologue avec panique et colère, laissant couler ses larmes avant que la démone n'attrape ses bras.

''IL FAUT BIEN PLUS QUE LA DISPARITION DE LA MAGIE POUR QU'UN MONDE MEURT !'' Hurla l'être démoniaque, obtenant la colère de son double et l'attention des autres.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN-''

''VOUS VIVEZ TOUS DEPUIS VOTRE NAISSANCE SANS MAGIE DANS VOTRE CORPS, ET VOUS ÊTES ENCORE VIVANT !'' S'écria la mage d'Earthland, faisant écarquiller les yeux des mages d'Edolas, qui semblèrent se calmer en la regardant.

* * *

**Basse ville de la capitale.**

L'inversion de la magie touché tous les objets magique de la capitale, où qu'ils soient. Les cheminées alimentées par un lacrima de flamme s'éteignaient, les lumières de la ville s'estompaient et la plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit, les jouets cessèrent de bouger et les fontaines s'arrêtaient les unes après les autres.

Le chaos et la panique générale régnaient en ville.

''Papa… Les îles flottantes tombent tous.'' Déclara un enfant en regardant depuis une fenêtre dans sa maison.

''C'est… Fini…'' Déclara son père, se tenant sa tête et tremblant de peur et de panique, étant assis sur son lit derrière son fils.

''UWAAAAH !'' ''KYAAAH !'' Crièrent des habitants en courant dans toutes les directions avec panique et effroi.

''Grand-mère…'' Fit une jeune fille en regardant une vieille dame, qui touchait de ses mains la magie qui s'envolait.

''L'énergie magique s'envole de la terre jusqu'au ciel… Est-ce cela notre punition pour nous être révoltés aux exceeds… ?'' Demanda la vieille dame avec tristesse, relevant sa main dans le flot de magie.

''LE LACRIMA DE FEU S'EST SOUDAINEMENT CASSÉ ! JE NE PEUX PAS CUISINER COMME ÇA !'' ''LES LANTERNES LACRIMAS SE SONT TOUS ÉTEINT !'' ''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!'' ''LE LACRIMA D'EAU… LA FONTAINE S'EST ARRÊTÉE !'' ''NOS VÉHICULES NE VEULENT PLUS BOUGER ! LE LACRIMA DE VENT NE RÉPONDS PLUS !'' S'écrièrent les habitants de panique, se réunissant dans les rues pour partager leurs informations mais paniquant de plus en plus.

* * *

**Dans le Château de la capitale, salle de l'opération Anima.**

''P… Penser que cela arriverait… Il est vrai que cela va empêcher pendant un moment les guerres d'éclater, mais… Cependant…'' Fit le commandant exceed en regardant le flot de magie avec un certain effroi, tremblant assez visiblement, avant d'accorder son regard au prince d'Edolas.

''Je sais. Le public est en pleine panique. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'humains qui peuvent s'adapter rapidement à un changement d'environnement. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'un nouveau leader. Un nouveau roi pour un nouveau monde. Un nouveau roi qui apaisera le public dans sa crainte et son désarroi, et le guidera vers le bonheur.'' Déclara Jellal avec détermination et sérieux, regardant le résultat de ses actions avec la même attitude alors que Lily élargit un petit sourire.

''Je vois. Vous allez donc prendre le trône…'' Déclara l'exceed noir en souriant d'un air indiquant qu'il avait comprit les plans du prince, ce dernier souriant d'un air résolu.

''Non… Ce ne sera pas moi.'' Déclara Mystogan avec sérieux, surprenant son sauveur d'enfance. ''C'est impossible pour moi, qui n'a pas vécu avec ce monde. Et je n'ai pas l'autorité pour faire ça non plus. Afin de rallier la masse confuse, nous avons besoin d'un méchant et d'un héros.'' Déclara le mage de rang S en se retournant vers le commandant exceed, sous le regard interrogateur de ce dernier.

''Un méchant et un héros ?'' Demanda ce dernier d'une voix perdue.

''Celui qui exécutera le méchant, qui a plongé ce monde dans le chaos, deviendra le héros. Ce héros réunira le peuple en un, et deviendra leur roi.'' Déclara le prince d'Edolas, choquant l'exceed noir qui le regardait avec un certain effroi.

''C… Ceux qui joueront le héros et le méchant, qui sont-ils ?'' Demanda l'exceed commandant en direction du prince, semblant comprendre ce qu'impliquait ce plan mais se donnant un fond d'espoir.

''Tu les as déjà découvert, n'est-ce pas ?'' Comprit Edo-Jellal en le regardant avec sérieux et détermination, son interlocuteur commençant à trembler à ces mots et à écarquiller les yeux. ''Je suis le « méchant » qui s'est rebellé contre le roi et a volé la magie de ce monde. Toi, qui médiate l'incompréhension et les préjugés des races, est le plus valeureux à devenir le « héros ». Exécute moi, qui a détruit ce monde, et ensuite, tu deviendras le roi.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux et détermination, sous le regard choqué et surpris du premier commandant de l'Armée Royale.

* * *

**Dans les rues de la capitale.**

''UWAAAAH !'' ''KYAAAH !'' ''WAAAAAH !'' S'écrièrent les habitants, courant dans les rues avec panique et horreur.

''OH MON DIEU… S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, SAUVEZ-NOUS !'' Supplièrent d'autres habitants, certains d'entre eux se mettant à genoux et priant alors que d'autres coururent dans toutes les directions.

* * *

**Dans la salle de l'opération Anima.**

''Devant la masse confuse, tu devras exécuter la cause de cette confusion, moi, en tant que soldat de l'armée du roi, ainsi qu'en tant qu'exceed. Cesse la confusion et guide les gens. Pour un monde sans magie… Devient le roi de ce nouveau monde.'' Déclara Jellal, regardant son interlocuteur avec sérieux alors que ce dernier trembla et serra des dents, semblant contenir le mieux qu'il pouvait sa colère.

''ES-TU SÉRIEUSEMENT EN TRAIN DE DIRE CES MOTS ABSURDES, PRINCE ?!'' S'écria l'exceed de colère et de rage, regardant son interlocuteur avec ces mêmes émotions.

''Je ne dirais pas ça si je n'avais pas décidé de faire ça.'' Répondit simplement le prince, sa voix n'étant pas emplit de remords ou de peur pour son sacrifice.

''JE REFUSE ! C'EST SI STUPIDE ! POURQUOI JE DEVRAIS… TE… JE NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA !'' Hurla le commandant en regardant ailleurs, son regard ne s'étant pas apaisé de sa colère.

''Tu peux le faire.''

''QUE SAIS-TU SUR MOI ?!'' S'écria-t-il de colère en le dévisageant du regard, retournant son regard rageur vers son prince.

''Tu m'as sauvé quand j'étais jeune, même si tu es un exceed. Tu connais le prix de la vie, peu importe la race.'' Répondit Jellal avec sérieux, regardant son interlocuteur sans faillir du regard.

''TU ME DEMANDES DE VIVRE LE RESTE DE MA VIE AVEC CE POIDS !'' Hurla l'exceed noir en mettant une main sur son torse, regardant le prince avec plus de colère.

''Tu es le seul qui peut surpasser ça. S'il te plaît, essaie de comprendre. Quelqu'un doit faire ça.'' Déclara le mage de rang S, son regard s'attristant légèrement bien qu'il resta majoritairement sérieux.

''ALORS TU DEVRAIS LE FAIRE TOI ! TU ES ASSEZ VALEUREUX POUR DEVENIR ROI !'' Tenta le premier commandant de l'armée du roi.

''Mais je suis celui qui as détruit ce monde.'' Répondit le bleu, gardant un ton monotone et déterminé.

''MAIS TU AS FAIT ÇA CAR TU CROIS EN CE MONDE ! EDOLAS A BESOIN DE QUELQU'UN AVEC UNE MAIN DE FER QUI SERA CAPABLE DE SACRIFIER SA VIE, COMME TOI ! SI TU CAUSES LE DÉSASTRE, ALORS PRENS-EN LA RESPONSABILITÉ ! MOURIR N'EST PAS PRENDRE DE RESPONSABILITÉ ! PRENDRE DES RESPONSABILITÉ C'EST GUIDÉ CE NOUVEAU MONDE !'' Hurla le commandant exceed de colère et de rage, des veines ressortant de son front.

* * *

**Dans les rues de la capitale.**

''WAAAAH !'' ''LA MAGIE, ELLE…'' ''QUE QUELQU'UN NOUS AIDE !'' ''NOTRE MAGIE DISPARAÎT !'' S'écrièrent les citoyens de panique et d'horreur.

* * *

**Dans la salle de l'opération Anima.**

''Sans ça, la confusion ne se calmera pas.'' Reprit Jellal, un air attristé et monotone au visage.

* * *

**Dans les rues de la capitale.**

''Maman… J'ai peur…'' ''Shhh… Ce n'est rien… Tout va bien se passer…'' Firent un enfant et sa mère, le premier enfouissant son visage larmoyant et effrayé dans la robe de sa mère, cette dernière caressant les cheveux de son enfant pour le rassurer.

''UWAAAAH !'' ''KYAAAAH !'' Crièrent des habitants, dépassant l'enfant et sa mère sans se soucier d'eux, mais sans les bousculer pour autant.

* * *

**Dans la salle de l'opération Anima.**

''Je jouerais le méchant.'' Déclara soudainement Lily en serrant les poings, surprenant son interlocuteur alors qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre au loin, sans pour autant perturber le prince et le commandant.

* * *

**Loin de la ville, près de l'endroit où Extalia s'est écrasé.**

''ESTALIA EST…'' ''Notre maison est…'' Firent Lucky et Mâr en regardant leur île natale se détruire peu à peu, ainsi que leur maison, d'un air impuissant.

''La seule maison où il pouvait revenir est maintenant… Bordel ! Bordel de merde !'' S'écria Lucky avec colère et rage, ses yeux se liquéfiant cependant peu à peu.

* * *

**Dans la salle de l'opération Anima.**

''J'ai été exilé d'Extalia, et ai marché avec les humains. Cependant, avec cet incident, j'ai trahi mon royaume. Je n'ai plus aucun foyer où aller maintenant. Je devrais être celui qui doit être exécuté comme le méchant…''

''NON !'' Coupa Jellal d'une voix colérique mais légèrement paniqué. ''TU ES MON SAUVEUR ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR ! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR LE DROIT DE VIVRE !'' Hurla-t-il de colère, regardant le chat noir d'un air déterminé.

''Alors je devrais renvoyer mots pour mots cette phrase.'' Répondit l'exceed, choquant le prince d'Edolas qui écarquilla les yeux en toute réponse, restant aussi silencieux et baissant la tête. ''Que quelqu'un prenne la responsabilité et un autre meurt causerais plus de malheur…'' Déclara-t-il d'une certaine tristesse, regardant lui aussi le sol.

''Alors comment devons résoudre ce chaos… Était-ce un mauvais plan finalement…'' Demanda le prince en continuant de regarder le sol, un air emplit de regret et de désarroi au visage.

''PANTHER LILY, C'EST TERRIBLE !'' S'écria une soldate en entrant dans la salle, faisant se retourner les deux hommes qui se parlaient entre eux.

''Je sais. Nous nous occupons actuellement de la situation avec l'Anima.'' Répondit le premier commandant d'un air sérieux tout en pointant le flux de magie.

''Je vois que vous êtes en train d'essayer de l'arrêter !'' S'écria la soldate, gênant un peu le prince et le commandant.

''Non… Pas exactement…'' Répondit l'exceed d'un air gêné et un peu paniqué.

''BREF, IL Y A DES PERSONNES CAUSANT DES SOUCIS DANS LES RUES DE LA CAPITALE ! ILS DÉTRUISENT LA VILLE PEU À PEU !'' S'écria la soldate d'une voix paniquée mais ordonnée.

''Il semblerait que la confusion soit plus ample que l'on pensait. Nous devons régler ce problème rapidement.'' Déclara Edo-Jellal avec sérieux, regardant la soldate et le chat noir d'un œil sérieux.

''Maintenant, arrêter la révolte est notre priorité.'' Déclara Panther Lily avec sérieux, regardant Jellal avec autant de sérieux.

''C'est vrai. Arrêtons ça avant que ça ne s'étende encore plus.'' Répondit le prince d'Edolas, se dirigeant vers un balcon montrant une vue sur la ville, suivant de près le commandant.

''Uh… Qui est cette personne… ?'' Demanda la soldate en pointant le prince, n'obtenant cependant aucune réponse.

**Sur le balcon du château.**

''Quel est le nombre de l'émeute ?'' Demanda le commandant en s'approchant de plusieurs soldats, ces derniers regardant les alentours avec attention.

''TROIS PERSONNES !' S'écria l'unique soldate en poste, pointant en directions des émeutiers.

''Juste trois personnes ?! Pourquoi ne les avez-vous pas arrêté ?!'' S'écria le commandant en se retournant vers la soldate, qui fut légèrement gênée.

''Eh bien… Ils sont extrêmement fort, et…'' Tenta-t-elle, le commandant retournant son regard en direction de l'endroit où elle pointé du doigt, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise et de choc.

''GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! MON NOM EST LE GRAND ROI DÉMON, DRAGNEEL ! LA MAGIE DE CE MONDE EST À MOI ! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !'' S'écria Natsu, se tenant sur un toit d'une maison et tendant les bras vers les côtés tout en se penchant en arrière pour rire de façon machiavélique et démoniaque. Il porte une cape par-dessus ses vêtements et possède des cornes sur sa tête, l'évaporation de la magie autour de lui accentuant en plus une apparence démoniaque et machiavélique.

''Quoi…'' ''Natsu…'' Firent Lily et Jellal de surprise et de choc, reconnaissant le rose sous son déguisement.

''AAAAAH !'' ''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, QUE QUELQU'UN NOUS AIDE !'' ''UWAAAAH !'' ''WAAAAAH !'' S'écrièrent des citoyens de peur et d'effroi en regardant le rose, certains d'entre eux s'enfuyant pour se sauver.

''J'AI FAIS PRISONNIER VOTRE ROI ! CEPENDANT, J'AI ÉPARGNÉ SPÉCIALEMENT SA VIE ! GAHAHAHAHAH !'' Rit le rose de façon machiavélique, présentant le roi Faust destitué de ses vêtements royaux et attaché à un poteau de bois par des cordes.

''MON ROI !'' ''NOOON !'' ''NOTRE ROI EST…'' ''QUELLE HORRIBLE CHOSE À FAIRE !'' S'écrièrent des citoyens de terreur, voyant avec impuissance leur roi ligotés et semblant être inconscient.

''REDFOX ! MARVELL ! MES SUBALTERNES, DÉTRUISEZ CETTE VILLE !'' Ordonna le Grand Roi Démon Dragneel en regardant vers le sol.

''GIHIHI !'' Sourit Gajeel, détruisant un bâtiment en transformant son bras en épée et en le frappant avec, alors que son homologue d'Edolas le regarda avec un léger surprise, avant de sourire. Le Gajeel d'Earthland porte lui aussi une cape au-dessus de ses vêtements, et avait arrangé ses cheveux pour rendre son apparence plus démoniaque et machiavélique que Natsu.

''AU NON ! LES SUBALTERNES DU ROI DÉMON DRAGNEEL SONT CAPABLES D'UTILISER LA MAGIE ET DÉTRUISENT NOTRE VILLE !'' S'écria le petit-ami d'Edo-Levy en regardant d'un air faussement paniqué son double, les deux Gajeel s'échangeant un regard confiant alors que celui d'Earthland élargit un large sourire démoniaque et malveillant.

''GUOAAHH !'' S'écria Wendy en prenant une pose intimidante devant un enfant, qui ne fit que la regarder en tremblant un peu. Comme les deux autres dragons slayers, elle porte elle aussi une cape au-dessus de ses vêtements, mais ne portait rien d'autre qui pourrait accentuer une quelconque apparence démoniaque. L'enfant blanchit d'un coup en voyant le visage renfrogné et malveillant de Gajeel, courant pour s'enfuir des deux démons. « Je suis désolée… » S'excusa-t-elle mentalement, bien que son visage montra un maladroit sourire satisfait.

''Gihihi !'' Rit le dragon slayer d'acier en regardant la jeune fille avec un sourire satisfait.

''QUE FAÎTES-VOUS ?! ARRÊTEZ ÇA !'' Ordonna le prince d'Edolas en regardant le rose, sous le regard surpris des soldats qui étaient en garde.

''DÉTRUISEZ ENCORE PLUS LA VILLE MES SUBALTERNES !'' S'écria le Grand Roi Démon Dragneel en regardant encore une fois en direction du sol.

''ARRÊTE AVEC TON TRUC DE SUBALTERNES, BÂTARD !'' Hurla le démon Redfox en regardant avec agacement le Grand Roi Démon.

''On s'en moque, faîtes c'que j'vous dis !'' Récria le dragon slayer de feu en souriant d'un large souriant mauvais.

''POURQUOI T'AS CHANGÉ TA FAÇON DE PARLER ?!'' Hurla le mage d'acier d'énervement et d'agacement.

« Est-ce que ces gars… » Se fit intérieurement Lily avec surprise et choc, regardant le fils d'Igneel d'un air choqué.

''CES TYPES SONT CEUX QUI ONT VOLÉ NOTRE MAGIE ! SOUS LES ORDRES DU GRAND ROI DÉMON DRAGNEEL !'' Hurla Edo-Gajeel en pointant le dernier nommé du doigt et en regardant les autres habitants, qui semblèrent trembler mais énerver par la présence des démons.

''C'EST IMPARDONNABLE !'' ''RENDEZ-NOUS NOTRE MAGIE !'' S'écrièrent des citoyens, ayants des barres de fer, des bâtons et des fourches en main.

''Jamais…'' Sourit le rose d'un air machiavélique en regardant les citoyens. ''TOUT CEUX QUI ME DÉSOBÉIRONT SERONT INCENDIÉS !'' Hurla-t-il de rage en crachant des flammes au-dessus de lui.

''CE TYPE PEUT CRACHER DES FLAMMES !'' ''HIEEEK !'' ''Qu… Qu'est-ce que…'' ''M… MONSTRES !'' S'écrièrent les citoyens de panique, avant qu'un projectile de feu n'arrive au centre du torse du Grand Roi Démon, surprenant tout le monde et le faisant légèrement se plié.

''Huhuhu. Grand Roi Démon Dragneel, huh ?'' Fit la voix de Lucy en croisant les bras, volant au-dessus des citoyens et étant dans son apparence démoniaque, bien qu'elle ne porte pas de déguisement, au choc des habitants et des trois dragons slayers. ''Aurais-tu oublié qui t'as donné tout ces pouvoirs, Dragneel ? Qui t'as offert mes deux sous-fifres les plus puissants et les plus loyaux ?'' Demanda-t-elle en souriant d'un air mauvais et malveillant, sous le regard choqué des habitants. ''Et tu oses me trahir, moi ta Reine et ta Maîtresse ? Ingrat !'' Déclara-t-elle avec un visage malveillant, emplit de haine et de rage, sous l'œil encore plus surpris et effrayé des habitants alors qu'elle sembla se coucher dans l'air et croisa les jambes, appuyant sa tête sur son poing gauche et regardant le mage de feu avec un air malveillant. ''Je devrais te tuer sur le champ pour cette trahison. Mais j'ai d'autres plans pour toi. Comme pour mes nouveaux esclaves humains.'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant d'un air machiavélique et malveillant tout en regardant les habitants, créant encore plus de peur chez ces derniers.

''HIIEEEK !'' ''E… ELLE VOLE !'' ''C'EST LA MAÎTRESSE DU GRAND ROI DÉMON ?!'' ''ELLE VA TOUS NOUS RÉDUIRE EN ESCLAVAGES !'' Paniquèrent les habitants en regardant l'être démoniaque, cette dernière élargissant un sourire encore plus malveillant et démoniaque.

« Et je suis effrayante moi… ? » Se demanda intérieurement Lucy Ashley, regardant son homologue d'un air un peu blasé en se remémorant du commentaire qu'elle avait fait pendant le combat avec les soldats.

''NOUS NE NOUS SOUMETTRONS JAMAIS ! NOUS NOUS BATTRONS ET RÉCUPÉRERONS NOTRE MAGIE !'' S'écria Lisanna en s'avançant en direction de la mage démoniaque, un air sérieux et déterminé au visage.

''OHH ! VOILÀ FAIRY TAIL ! ILS NOUS PROTÉGERONT ET NOUS DÉBASSERONS DE CES DÉMONS !'' S'écria Edo-Gajeel en pointant et en regardant les mages de la guilde noire, qui étaient tous présents et étaient tous rassemblaient au même endroit, faisant sourire Edo-Levy et obtenant des cris d'encouragement pour la guilde de la part des citoyens.

''Oh ?'' Fit la constellationniste démoniaque, souriant d'un air surpris et mauvais avant d'entourer tous les mages d'Edolas par des sphères enflammés faisant presque leur tailles, ne laissant que Lisanna libre de tout mouvement.

''MIRA-NEE ! ELF-NII-CHAN ! TOUT LE MONDE !'' ''LISANNA !'' S'écrièrent les mages de Fairy Tail en se regardant, avant que l'être démoniaque blanche ne donne un coup de genou dans le ventre de Lisanna, la propulsant dans un mur. Cette dernière tomba lourdement au sol, étant à genoux et se mettant à cracher du sang tout en tenant son ventre, semblant avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.

« Du jus de tomate, huh ? » « Elle a à peine touché le ventre de Lisanna… » Sourirent intérieurement les démons Redfox et Dragneel, leur sens développé leur permettant de voir ce qui se passe réellement.

''Je te trouve forte intéressante, humaine.'' Déclara la mage stellaire, attrapant le menton de la blanche et la forçant à se relever tout en souriant de façon malveillante, donnant un coup de poing dans le mur derrière elle et détruisant la maison sur le coup, sous le regard effrayé et terrorisé des habitants. Elle claqua ensuite soudainement des doigts de cette main, alors que les sphères de flammes qui entouraient les autres mages explosèrent d'un coup.

''UWAAAAH !'' ''GUAAAAAAH !'' ''KYAAAAAAAH !'' S'écrièrent les mages de douleur, une épaisse fumée se levant de suite avant qu'elle ne se dissipe peu à peu, laissant apparaître les corps inconscients des autres mages.

''MIRA-NEE ! ELF-NII-CHAN !'' S'écria Lisanna d'un air paniqué en tournant la tête vers les nommés, avant de la retourner vers la blonde et de la regarder avec haine et rage. ''Espèce de sale…''

''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! JE T'APPRÉCIE VRAIMENT, HUMAINE !'' S'amusa l'être démoniaque, libérant la blanche de son emprise avant de la frapper au ventre, sa victime se tenant le ventre avant de s'effondrer au sol, semblant devenir inconsciente.

''OH NON ! FAIRY TAIL EST TOMBÉ !'' S'écria Edo-Gajeel d'un air faussement paniqué, sous les cris effrayés des habitants qui reculèrent, alors que la blanche retourna son regard vers les deux subalternes de Dragneel.

''Redfox, Marvell, quand nous rentrerons, vous vous fouetterez avec le fouet à épines, jusqu'à recouvrir la moindre parcelle de votre pitoyable corps. Et vous tuerez l'autre esclave pour qu'elle puisse prendre sa place.'' Ordonna la mage des esprits avec froideur et malveillance en pointant Lisanna du pouce, obtenant un regard effrayé de la jeune fille et énervé du fils de Metalicana. ''Il est temps que le Grand Roi Démon Dragneel et ses sous-fifres prennent possession du trône.'' Murmura-t-elle, trop faiblement pour être entendu par les habitants mais assez fortement pour que les dragons slayers puissent l'entendre. ''Quant à toi Dragneel, je vais te faire subir un sort bien pire que la mort.'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant le rose, avant de se faire immobiliser par la démone Marvell au sol. ''QU'EST-CE…''

''GAHAHAHAH ! BIEN JOUÉ MES SUBALTERNES !'' S'écria le Grand Roi Démon avec un large sourire victorieux, sous le regard choqué puis haineux de la démone, ainsi qu'agacé du démon Redfox.

''Vous savez ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda le démon Redfox en regardant la démone aux écailles blanches, cette dernière le fusillant du regard et le regardant avec rage alors qu'il approcha son visage de la démone, mettant ses pieds sur ses mains. ''Longue vie à la reine…'' Déclara-t-il en souriant d'un air machiavélique, avant d'enfoncer son bras transformé en épée dans le sol à un millimètre de la tête de la blonde, bien que pour les habitants elle sembla se planter dans la tête de cette dernière, tandis que le mage d'acier rendit son apparence normal à son bras. ''Gihihi. J'aime quand je peux tuer les reines de cette façon. Je me salis jamais.'' Déclara-t-il en regardant le corps de l'être démoniaque avec un large sourire victorieux, alors qu'une flaque de jus de tomate, ressemblant fortement à du sang, coula autour de la tête de Lucy.

''GAHAHAHAHAH !'' S'écria le mage de feu d'un rire diabolique, reculant la tête vers l'arrière et crachant des flammes.

''ARRÊTE ÇA, NATSU !'' S'écria Edo-Jellal, stoppant le nommé dans son action et le faisant se retourner dans sa direction.

''Qui était-ce à l'instant ?!'' ''Par là !'' ''Il est dans le château !'' ''Qui est-ce ?'' Se firent les habitants, regardant le prince d'un air interrogateur.

''Je suis le Grand Roi Démon, Dragneel !'' Répondit simplement le dragon slayer aux cheveux roses, souriant d'un air diabolique.

''Arrête ces conneries ! Le roi est tombé, tout attaque sur la capitale n'est plus…'' Reprit le mage de rang S calmement.

''FEU !'' Coupa le rose, crachant des flammes vers les fondations d'un bâtiment se trouvant juste en face.

''STOP !'' S'écrièrent le prince de panique et les citoyens de peur, ces derniers fuyant les flammes pour éviter de se faire brûler.

''Tu penses pouvoir m'arrêter, prince d'Edolas ?'' Sourit le mage de feu, léchant ses lèvres en regardant le nommé d'un air mauvais.

''LE PRINCE ?!'' ''A-T-IL DIT LE PRINCE ?!'' ''Celui qui a disparu depuis sept ans…'' ''PRINCE JELLAL ?!'' S'écrièrent les habitants de surprises et de choc, sous le regard agacé de Mystogan.

''OOOHH ! LES MEMBRES DE FAIRY TAIL SONT TOUS TOMBÉS DES MAINS DE L'ANCIENNE REINE ! NOUS NE POUVONS PAS VAINCRE LE GRAND ROI DÉMONS ET SES SUBALTERNES SANS HÉROS ! SANS NOTRE PRINCE !'' S'écria Gajeel d'un air dramatique et paniqué, mais aussi faussement emplit d'espoir en regardant le bleu, sous le regard surpris et perdu des autres citoyens.

''C… C'est vraiment le prince… ?'' ''Je me le demande…'' ''Est-ce qu'il est revenu pour nous sauver… ?'' Se firent les citoyens entre eux, un air perdu sur le visage de certains.

''Pourquoi ces gars sont-ils ici ?'' Demanda Panther Lily avec interrogation, regardant les trois dragons slayers d'un air perdu alors qu'un exceed noir secouant son bras droit apparu derrière lui.

''Je… Je leur ai dit. J'ai entendu votre conversation.'' Avoua l'exceed noir à tête longiforme, continuant de secouer son bras droit en répondant au commandant exceed.

''Maître Nadi.'' Fit le commandant exceed de surprise en regardant son nouvel interlocuteur, alors que Natsu élargit un large sourire démoniaque et remit sa cape derrière lui.

''Viens. Ou rien ne restera de cette ville.'' Déclara le mage de feu en souriant d'un air mauvais et démoniaque, tendant son bras droit vers le prince aux cheveux bleus qui serra les dents d'un air agacé.

« Le méchant et le héros… Cependant… » Pensa Lily, regardant le mage de rang S en serrant les dents d'un air un peu interrogateur.

''Qu'est-il arrivé à l'Armée Royale ?'' ''Si ça continue, le roi va mourir !'' ''Ce type qui s'est fait appelé prince…'' ''Est-ce pour de vrai ?'' ''DANS TOUS LES CAS, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE QUE QUELQU'UN PUISSE BATTRE CES MONSTRES !'' Firent les citoyens en regardant le prince d'Edolas, de l'espoir mais aussi de la peur présents dans leurs yeux.

« Tout le monde ne fait pas encore confiance au prince… » Se reprit mentalement le premier commandant de l'armée du roi, observant la peur et l'interrogation chez les habitants.

''NATSU, NE BOUGE PAS D'ICI !'' Déclara le prince d'Edolas, prenant le dernier bâton magique qu'il avait dans son dos et sautant du balcon.

''Je ne suis pas Natsu. Je suis le Grand Roi Démon Dragneel.'' Sourit le mage de feu d'un air malveillant, croisant les bras en observant Mystogan atterrir et courir en sa direction.

« Il pense à faire du prince le sauveur en travers de ce jeu d'acteur, mais… S'il feint la défaite, la masse va comprendre l'entourloupe. Les choses vont devenir réellement mauvaise… Est-ce qu'il planifie de mourir ? » Pensa le premier commandant de l'Armée Royale, trembla de surprise et d'effroi et écarquillant les yeux en pensant à cette dernière option.

''Tu… Devrais te préparer aussi… Pour l'incident qui va nous arriver… À nous…'' Sourit Nadi, tremblant légèrement d'appréhension et de peur et faisant se retourner le commandant vers lui, ce dernier le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

''Prince ?'' ''Ce type ?'' ''Est-ce qu'il va affronter cet autre type qui se fait appeler Roi Démon ?'' ''Son adversaire est un monstre qui peut cracher des flammes !'' Firent les habitants entre eux, murmurant leur parole et regardant le prince aux cheveux bleus accourir vers Natsu, bâton magique en main.

''Espèce d'idiot. Je sais ce que tu essayes de faire, mais tu ne peux pas contrôler cette situation.'' Commenta le prince d'Edolas en dévisageant le rose du regard, parlant trop faiblement pour être entendu des habitants tandis que le mage de feu élargit un sourire fou et malveillant. Le premier commandant de l'Armée Royale et les habitants, quant à eux, regardèrent le Grand Roi Démon d'un œil surpris et interrogateur, alors que les démons Redfox et Marvell regardèrent le mage de rang S avec sérieux et détermination, semblant prêt à se battre. ''DORMEZ !'' Hurla-t-il en pointant son bâton devant lui, la magie de son bâton s'évaporant soudainement et annulant de suite le sort, à la surprise de Mystogan. « Ma magie… L'Anima doit… » Pensa-t-il de choc et d'effroi, voyant la magie de son bâton s'envoler et rendant ainsi son arme inutile.

''QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS ?! AS-TU TROP PEUR SANS TA MAGIE ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu en souriant d'un air malveillant et moqueur, sous le regard agacé du prince.

''Merde.'' Jura ce dernier en regardant le rose, le dévisageant du regard.

''BIEN SÛR QUE TU L'ES ! LA MAGIE EST LA PUISSANCE !'' S'écria le mage de feu, enflammant son poing droit et sautant pour frapper le toit de l'immeuble juste à côté de celui où il se trouvait, faisant exploser l'immeuble d'un coup de poing.

''HIIIEEEK !'' ''IL EST AUSSI FORT QUE CETTE DÉMONE QU'ILS ONT TRAHIS ?!'' ''EST-CE QUE C'EST DE LA MAGIE ?!'' S'écrièrent les citoyens de peur et d'effroi, courant pour se sauver des débris d'immeubles qui allaient leur tomber dessus.

''ARRÊTE !'' Hurla le bleu en direction du Grand Roi Démon, un air sérieux mais révolté au visage.

''Natsu-san, tu en fais trop !'' Lui cria Wendy d'une voix paniquée, ne se faisant pas entendre des habitants grâce à la cohue qu'ils faisaient.

''Il fait ça bien. Maintenant, le « mal » utilisateur de magie sera opposé au « héros » sans magie.'' Sourit Gajeel de façon carnassier, observant le rose se tenant devant le bleu, les deux se regardant et semblant prêt à s'affronter à tout moment.

''Arrête Natsu. Je ne peux pas devenir le héros, et ta feinte de la défaite ne les dupera pas.'' Déclara Edo-Jellal, les habitants entourant les quatre mages de Fairy Tail alors que le nommé élargit un sourire machiavélique.

''COMBATS-MOI !'' S'écria le Roi Démon, frappant le bleu au visage à poing nue et le faisant reculer d'un pas.

''PRINCE !'' ''QUEL TYPE VIOLENT !'' S'écrièrent les habitants d'effroi et de peur, craignant pour le bien de la personne qu'ils appelés.

''C'EST UNE FARCE ! COMMENT PEUT-ON RÉUNIR LE PUBLIC DE CETTE FAÇON ?!'' S'écria le mage de rang S de façon déterminé et énervé, lançant son poing vers le mage de feu mais se le faisant attraper par ce dernier.

''Combats-moi avec toute ta force.'' Déclara le rose en l'observant avec sérieux, surprenant une nouvelle fois le mage de rang S avant que ce dernier ne fasse un mouvement de corps et ne frappe le rose au visage avec le talon de son pied droit, se libérant de l'emprise du Roi Démon et le faisant tituber en arrière.

''OOHHH !'' ''TRÈS BIEN PRINCE !'' ''BATTEZ-LE !'' ''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, FAÎTES DE VOTRE MIEUX !'' S'écrièrent les habitants, leurs encouragements surprenant fortement Mystogan.

''Le petit jeu les a eu…'' Sourit le dragon slayer de feu en se remettant correctement sur ses deux jambes, se préparant à réattaquer.

''Espèce d'idiot. C'est censé être un jeu d'acteur. Tu étais censé tombé après ce coup.'' Sermonna l'homme aux cheveux bleus, regardant avec dureté le mage de Fairy Tail.

''JAMAIS !'' Hurla le fils d'Igneel, frappant violement dans le ventre du bleu et lui faisant cracher sa salive.

''PRINCE !'' ''NOOON !'' ''CE TYPE, FAIRE ÇA AU PRINCE…'' Firent les habitants avec frayeur et choc, mélangés à une certaine haine.

''Ceci est ma fête d'adieu de Fairy Tail personnel. Ceux qui quittent la guilde doivent comprendre trois règles.'' Déclara le rose sans libérer son interlocuteur de son poing, surprenant ce dernier qui écarquilla les yeux en le regardant, avant que l'enfant du dragon de feu ne le frappe au visage. ''Un : Ne révèle jamais d'informations sensibles de Fairy Tail à quiconque. Deux-GHUA !'' Cria-t-il, se prenant un coup de poing dans le visage qui le fit une nouvelle fois tituber en arrière. ''C'était quoi déjà… ?'' Demanda-t-il, sonné par le coup de poing qu'il venait de recevoir.

''Ne revoit jamais un client pour le gain personnel.'' Reprit Mystogan avec sérieux, bien qu'un petit sourire commence à se former sur ses lèvres.

''Bien, bien.'' Sourit le mage de feu, regardant son adversaire d'un regard malveillant, avant de s'élancer vers lui en préparant son poing.

''Trois : Même si nos chemins se séparent, tu dois vivre ta vie tant que tu peux encore respirer. Ne pense jamais à ta vie comme quelque chose d'insignifiant. N'oublie jamais-'' ''Ces amis que tu aimes et qui ont partagé tes souffrances et tes joies.'' Firent les deux mages avant de s'échanger en même temps un coup de poing au visage, sous le regard appréhensif des observateurs du combat, alors que les deux combattants reculèrent à cause du coup qu'ils avaient reçu.

''Est-ce que ça t'as touché ? Si tu as l'esprit de la guilde avec toi, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire.'' Déclara le mage de feu en souriant de soulagement et de joie, avant de s'écrouler au sol tandis que le bleu se rattrapa sur ses jambes. ''J'espère qu'on se rencontrera une nouvelle fois, Mystogan.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant d'insouciance et de joie, tandis que les habitants crièrent leur soulagement et leur joie au ciel.

''Natsu…'' Appela le mage de rang S d'un air légèrement attristé, alors que le visage du rose perdit toutes émotions et devint neutre.

''LE PRINCE A GAGNÉ !'' ''SUPER !'' ''INCROYABLE !'' ''PRINCE !'' ''FORMIDABLE !'' S'écrièrent les habitants de joie et de bonheur, alors que les corps des démons, même celle qui a été trahie et tuée, se mirent à briller.

''T… Ton corps…'' Fit le bleu de surprise et de choc en observant le corps de Natsu briller.

''Ça a commencé.'' ''Maintenant, c'est le moment pour nous de crier notre douleur.'' Firent Wendy et Gajeel, le dernier souriant d'un air confiant.

''Q… Quoi… ?'' Firent les mages de Fairy Tail en se relevant avec un air faussement difficile, se tenant la tête pour faire croire à une douleur et faussant la perte de repères.

''QU'EST-CE QUE…'' ''LE CORPS DU ROI DÉMON !'' S'écrièrent les habitants de surprise et de choc, un air un peu effrayer au visage.

**Sur le balcon du château.**

''Qu'est-ce que…'' Fit l'exceed commandant d'un air interrogateur et surpris, voyant son corps briller aussi ainsi que celui de Nadi.

''L'Anima Inversé va éliminer toute la magie d'Edolas. En d'autres mots, nous les exceeds, ainsi que les personnes d'Earthland ayant de la magie en eux, allons retourner en Earthland.'' Déclara le conseiller royale des exceeds en regardant le commandant, continuant cependant de secouer son bras.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria Lily de choc et de stupeur, l'Anima commençant à l'aspirer lui et l'autre exceed, mais n'étant pas encore assez fort pour le soulever du sol.

''Je pense que notre reine sais cela aussi.'' Déclara Nadi en souriant d'un air plus rassuré.

* * *

**Sur les débris de l'île où se trouvaient les derniers exceeds.**

''MA REINE !'' ''MON CORPS !'' S'écrièrent certains exceeds de peur en accourant vers Shagot, tous les exceeds présents voyant leurs corps briller.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y a rien à avoir peur. Edolas n'a plus besoin des Exceeds. Nous devrions rappeler notre courage et aller de l'avant.'' Répondit Shagot en souriant d'un air assuré, continuant de serrer des exceeds contre elle.

* * *

**Dans les rues de la capitale, loin du lieu de combat entre le « méchant » et le « héros ».**

''WAAH !'' Fit Happy en voyant son corps briller, un air surpris au visage.

''Comme l'a dit cette chatte. On va se faire aspirer une nouvelle fois.'' Commenta Gray en regardant son corps briller, avant de détourner son regard vers les mages qui se trouvaient au loin.

''Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas là-bas. Leur jeu d'acteur aurait été réduit à néant.'' Déclara Charuru en regardant en direction des habitants et des mages, croisant ses pattes et se laissant aspirer par l'Anima.

**Près du lieu de combat.**

''He, la magie disparaît vraiment de ce monde huh ?'' Fit Arzak en regardant le corps de Gajeel Redfox s'envolait dans le ciel, un petit sourire confiant au visage.

''Aye, toutes ses formes disparaissent.'' Rajouta Bisca, se collant au torse d'Arzak et souriant en regardant celui de Wendy Marvell partir lui aussi.

''Mais comme vous l'avez dit. Ce n'est pas parce que toute la magie va disparaître que tout est fini. Tant que nous avons encore nos nakamas, Fairy Tail ne mourra pas.'' Rajouta Lucy Ashley, regardant le corps de son homologue s'envolait au ciel en souriant avec confiance et une certaine joie, faisant aussi sourire l'être démoniaque aux écailles blanches.

''Sayōnara, watashi no nakama ! (: Adieu, mes amis !)'' Salua Lucy Heartfilia en souriant d'un air joyeux, mettant deux doigts sur son front tout en fermant son œil droit pour saluer les mages.

''Sayōnara, Rushi Rakki Hatofiria.'' Sourirent les mages de la guilde d'Edolas en la saluant.

* * *

**Cratère du lieu de combat des deux Erza.**

''Huh ? Scarlett !'' Appela la commandante de l'Armée royale en voyant le corps de la nommée s'élevait dans le ciel, se relevant sur ses coudes mais n'ayant pas essuyé le sang qui coulait encore un peu de son nez.

''Knightwalker !'' Appela la chevalière en se positionnant afin de voir la nommée, les deux se regardant droit dans les yeux l'une et l'autre.

''Non…'' Firent-elles en même en temps et en se souriant.

''Prends soin de ta petite-amie…'' Sourit la soldate en regardant l'autre rousse, qui répondit par un simple « Oui » en souriant.

''Et prends soin de toi, Erza.'' Firent-elles en même temps et en se souriant de façon bienveillante.

* * *

**Près du lieu d'écrasement d'Extalia.**

''OOOYYY ! C'EST QUOI ÇA ?! KAAAH !'' Hurla Lucky, s'accrochant au sol pour éviter de s'envoler vers l'Anima.

''JE ME FAIS ASPIRER !'' S'écria Mâr, ayant lâché sa prise et s'envolant vers l'Anima.

* * *

**Dans la cour du château d'Edolas.**

''MEEEEENNN ! JE VIENS À PEINE DE REVIVRE, ET C'EST QUOI CE TRUC !'' S'écria Nichiya de panique, s'accrochant à l'un des drapeaux qui flottaient dans la cour du château.

''NICHIYA-SAMA !'' S'écria un soldat exceed en volant à côté de l'appelé, tendant le bras vers ce dernier pour essayer d'être aidé.

* * *

**Lieu de combat entre le « héros » et le « méchant ».**

''GUUUAAAAAHH !'' ''KYAAAAAHHH !'' ''UWAAAAAHH !'' S'écrièrent les trois démons, se tenant différentes parties du corps et hurlant de souffrance tout en se faisant aspirer par l'Anima.

« P… Penser que ça aspirerait aussi des personnes… C'est inattendu… » Pensa Jellal, regardant les trois dragons slayers d'un air choqué et surpris.

''OOOOHH !'' ''LE ROI DÉMON SE FAIT ASPIRER DANS LE CIEL !'' ''LE PRINCE NOUS A SAUVÉ !'' ''PRINCE !'' ''HOURRAH !'' S'écrièrent les habitants de joies, observant les trois démons s'envoler dans le ciel alors que le bleu remarqua une silhouette familière au-dessus du château d'Edolas.

''Prince… Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous adapter rapidement au changement. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous êtes lent. Même à pas lent, les gens peuvent faire un pas de l'avant vers le futur.'' Déclara Panther Lily en regardant le prince d'Edolas avec un sourire confiant et en croisant les bras, Nadi secouant les deux bras pour dire au revoir à Jellal tandis que les deux autres commandants ainsi que Byro sortir du château, regardant aux alentours avec surprise et interrogation.

''Ouais…'' Répondit Edo-Jellal en souriant avec joie, les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux.

**Loin du lieu de combat.**

''Salut Coco ! À la prochaine fois !'' S'écria Happy en saluant l'assistante de Byro, qui les salua avec un large sourire content.

''Idiot. Nous ne la reverrons jamais.'' Sermonna Charuru, surprenant le chat bleu qui la regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

''WAAAAHH ! ADIEU !'' S'écria-t-il en pleurant et secouant rapidement ses bras pour lui dire adieu.

''Si enfantin… Arrête de pleurer…'' Déclara la chatte blanche, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux.

''Vous direz adieu à la princesse démoniaque, Lucy-san, pour moi !'' Salua Coco en souriant, faisant sourire Gray.

''Et toi, tu diras adieu aux autres pour nous !'' Déclara le mage de glace en croisant les bras et en souriant d'un large sourire content.

''Aye !'' S'écria l'assistante du chef de l'Armée Royale, les quatre personnes se saluant une dernière fois en souriant.

**Au lieu de combat entre le Roi Démon et le prince.**

« C'est ainsi qu'on retourna à Earthland. » Se fit Lucy Heartfilia, saluant une dernière fois les mages de Fairy Tail mais ayant des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux.

''Adieu, prince.'' ''Adieu, Lily.'' Se firent les nommés en se souriant tous les deux

« Adieu Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, et mon Fairy Tail. » Pensa l'homme aux cheveux bleus, regardant les trois dragons slayers en souriant, ces derniers lui souriant eux aussi et le saluant, sauf Gajeel qui resta bras croisé.

« Je ne sais cependant pas ce qui s'est passé à Edolas après. » Reprit mentalement l'être démoniaque, voyant les oiseaux d'Edolas voler dans le ciel et le prince sourire, avant de se faire complètement absorbé par l'Anima avec les autres.

''J'AI VAINCU LE ROI DÉMON DRAGNEEL ! MÊME SANS MAGIE, NOUS, HUMAINS, POUVONS SURVIVRE !'' S'écria Edo-Jellal en se retournant vers la foule, ramassant son bâton et se tenant sur les débris de la maison que Natsu avait détruit, alors que la masse cria leur accord et leur joie.

« Mais je sais que tout le monde vit leur vie pleinement. Car tout le monde dans cet univers sait ce qui est important. » Pensa une dernière fois l'être démoniaque, voyageant en travers des mondes par l'Anima.

* * *

Voilà voilà...

Cela fait un moment qu'il n'y a pas eu de chapitre bonus, vous ne trouvez pas? Alors je vous annonce que je vais en poster un (niark niark).

Sinon, dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? Et surtout, SURTOUT, qui est la Lucy la plus effrayante selon vous!

Sur ce, à la prochaine .

...

Avec cette référence à Disney et un commentaires que j'ai posté pour l'histoire de Kayla1213, ça me donne envie de chanter tiens... Oh et puis zut!

L'amour brille sous les étoiles (Absolument pas un indice...)


	44. Avec l'être aimé

Salut tout le monde,

Désolé du post très tardif. J'ai encore pris du retard sur le commencement de l'écriture.

Sinon, oui, il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre bonus :D. Pourquoi? Car même si j'ai oublié d'ajoute le mot "bientôt" dans ce que j'ai écrit, la façon dont j'en avais parlé impliqué que j'allais bientôt en poster un. Et bientôt, ben ça veut pas forcément dire le prochain.

En ce qui concerne le petit jeu pour le chapitre précédent, la référence se trouvait avec la phrase "Longue vie à la reine.", inspiré du Disney "Le Roi Lion" où le méchant, Scar, dit justement "Longue vie au roi."

Personne n'ayant trouvé la référence, vous n'aurez pas de cookie. Mais vous avez quand même le droit de rejouer pour la prochaine fois =D.

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**Yuri-Pairing: **Salut! Ça va?

Ben, je ne suis pas vraiment étonné que tu n'aimes pas Disney. Chacun ses goûts après tout. Mais Aladin est un très bon Disney en tout cas.

C'est sur que si tu vivais avec Lucy Ashley, tu flipperais à mort pendant le restant de ta vie (pour moi, c'est elle la plus flippante des deux Lucy). Mais c'est sur aussi qu'en tant que civil, Lucy Heartfilia en a sans doute traumatisé plus d'un avec son jeu d'acteur.

Merci des compliments :D. Par contre, je suis désolé mais je en peux rien te dire, secret confidentiels ;)... Nan je déconne. Je me force à écrire, c'est tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins (non pas que je n'aime pas écrire, mais je suis un gros flemmard qui se laisse facilement distraire).

Purain, la nouvelle méthode de censure. Nous devons la répandre partout dans le monde! (Beaucoup trop de confiance en moi là...)

Merci bien, Yuri-Pairing :D.

**Fin des réponses.**

J'ai réussi à faire le chapitre plus long que je ne le pensais, malgré les quelques passages que j'ai repoussé au prochain chapitre de l'histoire.

D'ailleurs, une petite note vous attendra en fin de chapitre concernant l'un de ces passages, j'espère que vous allez le lire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**Avec l'être aimé :**

**Earthland, sous la pluie près d'une forêt.**

''UWAAAAH !'' S'écrièrent les mages de Fairy Tail ayant traversé l'Anima, chutant du ciel en tombant au même endroit. Natsu était le premier à tomber du ciel, suivit de Lucy, qui avait rangé ses ailes et reprit son apparence humaine, puis d'Happy.

''GUAAH !'' ''KYAAH !'' ''NGAAH !'' ''AAAH !'' Firent les mages en tombant au sol, tombant au même endroit et s'écrasant de plus en plus les uns les autres, Gajeel et Erza étant les derniers à tomber du ciel.

''NOUS SOMMES REVENUS !'' S'écria soudainement le mage de feu en se retirant de la masse de personne qui l'écrasait, tendant les bras de victoire vers le ciel.

''Et à propos de Fairy Tail ?!'' S'écria Gray en regardant autour de lui avec appréhension et interrogation, avant que les mages n'accourent vers le bord de la forêt en direction de la ville où se trouvait Magnolia.

''C'EST REVENU À LA NORMALE !'' ''MÊME LA VILLE DE MAGNOLIA ! OUAIS !'' Firent le dragon slayer de feu et son compagnon, voyant que Magnolia était revenue à l'identique sans avoir été altéré.

''C'est trop tôt pour célébrer ça. Nous devons nous assurer de la sécurité des personnes.'' Reprit Erza en regardant les mages qui l'entouraient, un air autoritaire et sérieux au visage.

''Ils vont bien !'' ''Nous sommes arrivés à Earthland avant vous !'' ''Nous avons volé dans les environs !'' ''Tout le monde à la guilde et dans la ville sont saufs !'' Firent les exceeds, volant autour des mages avec joyeuseté et confiance, au choc de ces derniers.

''Ils n'ont même pas réalisés qu'ils ont été transformés en lacrima.'' ''Earthland est incroyable ! Ça déborde d'énergie magique !'' Reprirent d'autres exceeds de joie et d'engouement, ne se souciant pas réellement du choc des mages de Fairy Tail présents devant eux.

''Pourquoi… POURQUOI EST-CE QUE LES EXCEEDS SONT À EARTHLAND !'' S'écria Charuru de choc et d'un certain effroi, faisant un pas en arrière en se mettant de côté tout en regardant les chats volants. Ces derniers cessèrent de suite de voler dans des trajectoires hasardeuses, la regardant d'un air choqué et restant silencieux. Ils cessèrent ensuite de voler, atterrissant au sol et se mettant à l'abri de la pluie pour faire face aux mages. ''Ce n'est pas une blague. Ces types sont dangereux ! Nous devons les renvoyer à Edolas !'' Déclara-t-elle en pointant les exceeds du doigt, ces derniers baissant la tête d'un air honteux et restant silencieux.

''Allons allons.'' ''Extalia est partie maintenant, pardonnons-leurs.'' Firent Happy et Wendy en regardant la chatte blanche, tentant de la calmer.

''Jamais.'' Répondit l'exceed blanche avec dureté en continuant d'observer les exceeds, sous l'œil neutre et interrogateur de Lucky et Mâr.

''Je m'excuse de vous avoir lancé un caillou.'' ''Désolé.'' ''Mais nous n'avons aucune maison où aller maintenant.'' ''Nous avons changé.'' ''S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-nous.'' S'excusèrent les exceeds avec honte, gardant la tête baissée et fermant les yeux de honte.

''JE M'EN FOUS DE ÇA ! VOUS M'AVEZ ENVOYÉ À EARTHLAND AVEC L'ORDRE DE TUER LES DRAGONS SLAYERS !'' S'écria-t-elle de rage et de colère, défiant les autres exceeds du regard et balançant son bras droit devant elle avant de le finir sur son côté, faisant taire les chats devant elle.

''C'EST VRAI ! LA REINE A VOLÉ NOS ŒUFS ! JE NE LE PARDONNERAIS PAS NON PLUS !'' S'écria soudainement Lucky en sortant de sa cachette, apparaissant derrière les exceeds et tendant le poing vers ces derniers d'un air colérique, sous le regard surpris des autres exceeds.

''Ah ! Monsieur !'' Appela le chat bleu de surprise, reconnaissant l'exceed qui criait sa colère envers la reine alors que cette dernière baissa la tête d'un air honteux et désolé.

''Nous n'avons toujours pas expliqué proprement.'' Commença Martum, lui et les quatre autres conseillers entourant Shagot et attirant sur eux l'intérêt de tous.

''Cela est arrivé il y a six ans.'' Ajouta Misdroy d'un air solennel, son visage et celui des autres anciens semblant s'assagir pour expliquer correctement et clairement ce qu'ils allaient dire.

''Nous vous avons expliqué que Shagot a le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour, Shagot a vu Extalia s'écrasé au sol.'' Reprit Martum, regardant les exceeds et les mages d'un ton sérieux.

''Maintenant que nous y pensons, il s'agissait simplement de la détérioration dû à la disparition de la magie… Mais nous pensions à ce moment qu'il s'agissait d'une action des humains.'' Ajouta Mejeer d'un air aussi solennel et sérieux que les autres anciens.

''Nous savions que nous ne pouvions pas gagner dans une guerre face aux humains. Et après délibération, nous avons décidé de faire échapper cents enfants exceeds.'' Expliqua Muganto d'un air sage et grave, fermant les yeux pour se remémorer des œufs qui avait été ramenés dans un entrepôt gardé secret.

''VOUS AVEZ DIT ÉCHAPPER ?!'' S'écria Lucky de choc et de surprise, arquant son sourcil gauche de choc.

''Ce plan a été réalisé en secret, même de la population. Et au public, nous avons donc annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'un plan pour détruire des monstres d'une autre dimension : les dragons slayers.'' Ajouta Shagot d'un air désolée mais sérieux, bien que son ton fût moins solennel que les anciens, se remémorant de l'annonce qu'elle avait faite il y a six ans.

''Bien sûr, nous n'avons rien contre les dragons slayers.'' Reprit Martum d'un air désolé, posant son regard sur les dragons slayers.

''Je comprends. C'était nécessaire pour vous afin de faire cette évacuation.'' Fit la jeune fille d'une voix emplit de pardon et de sérieux, regardant le vieil exceed par la même occasion.

''De plus, si vous aviez dit la vérité, cela aurait causé la panique.'' Comprit la mage stellaire en souriant avec bienveillance tout en regardant les exceeds responsables de ce plan. Lucky, quant à lui, arqua un sourcil toujours aussi surpris, mais sembla pris de remords envers ses accusations.

''En utilisant l'Anima des humains, notre plan a réussi. Mais… Il y a une chose que nous n'avions pas prévu…'' Reprit Martum, tirant sur sa barbe tout en regardant les mages d'un air sérieux.

''C'est toi Charuru… Ou du moins, tes pouvoirs…'' Commença Shagot en regardant la nommée, cette dernière la regardant d'un air surpris. ''Tu as le même pouvoir de prémonition que moi.'' Reprit-elle, à l'interrogation de la jeune exceed.

''Huh ?'' Fit la compagnonne de Wendy d'un air interrogateur et surpris.

''Mais tu as inconsciemment activé tes pouvoirs et il s'est mélangé avec tes souvenirs. Des cents exceeds échappés, il n'y a que toi qui a ce pouvoir.'' Reprit la reine des exceeds d'un air désolée mais sérieux, faisant écarquiller de choc et d'un certain effroi les yeux de la chatte blanche, cette dernière se remémorant d'ailleurs du jour de sa naissance.

''_Tout pour le Royaume…'' _Fit la voix du roi Faust en regardant vers le ciel, selon ses souvenirs de naissance.

''Apparemment, tu as vu le futur d'Edolas.'' Comprit Shagot d'un air sérieux et désolée, l'exceed de la dragon slayer continuant de se rappeler de sa naissance.

''_La magie disparaît de ce monde !'' _S'était écrié Erza Knightwalker, hurlant en direction de certaines personnes.

''_C'est votre devoir.'' _Déclara Nichiya de façon autoritaire et sérieuse, regardant dans une certaine direction avec un visage sérieux et froid.

''_Afin que les enfants puissent vaincre les dragons slayers…'' _Avait annoncé la voix de Shagot, semblant solennelle et sérieuse bien qu'il y avait un fond imperceptible de remord et de tristesse.

''Et tu l'as confondu avec ta mission…'' Conclut finalement la reine des exceeds, sous l'œil encore plus choqué de la jeune chatte blanche.

''Ce n'est pas possible…'' Déclara cette dernière, de plus en plus choqué par les informations qu'ont lui donné.

''Alors moi…'' Comprit Happy, attirant l'attention de la reine des exceeds.

''Il n'y avait une telle mission en réalité. En vérité, des circonstances malheureuses se sont chevauchés, et tu t'es créée une mission qui n'a jamais existé.'' Annonça finalement Shagot, sous le regard choqué de l'exceed blanche avec laquelle elle parlait, cette dernière baissant la tête d'un air toujours aussi choqué.

« Tout était des visions du futur alors ? » Se demanda la compagnonne de la fille de Grandine, se remémorant de la carte qu'elle avait faite pour les souterrains guidant au château.

''Étant donné que tu ne savais rien de tes pouvoirs, nous avons fait comme si nous te manipulions… Désolé…'' S'excusa Nadi, pleurant de remord et de regret et secouant son bras droit.

''C'était pour pouvoir aidé à garder le statut de la reine, désolé.'' Ajouta Nichiya avec honte, baissant son regard vers le sol alors que la jeune chatte blanche garda sa tête baissé de choc et d'effroi, sous le regard interrogateur et inquiet de sa compagnonne.

''Cette malchance, et le bluff envers les humains et le peuple, t'as causé tellement de douleur. Non… Nous avons causé cette malchance à toutes les familles auquel nous leurs avons pris leurs œufs il y a six ans…'' Fit la reine Shagot d'un air honteux et triste, alors que Mâr et Lucky baissèrent eux aussi la tête de honte et de regret.

''Hmm…'' Tenta le chat blanc qui s'occupait de la ferme sur Extalia, mais abandonnant sa phrase et restant silencieux alors que les autres exceeds citoyens, sauf sa femme, se mirent à murmurer entre eux.

''C'est pourquoi je t'ai donné cette épée. Les autres exceeds ne sont pas à blâmer, seulement moi.'' Reprit la reine des exceeds d'un air sérieux, son interlocutrice récupérant le contrôle de ses émotions et se calmant peu à peu.

''Ce n'est pas vrai, ma reine.'' ''Votre altesse a agi dans notre meilleur intérêt.'' ''Nous surestimions nos vies aussi.'' ''Nous sommes à Earthland maintenant, allons trouver les enfants qui ont été évacués il y a six ans !'' Firent des exceeds avec enthousiasme ou sérieux, volant au-dessus des mages et de la reine.

''OOOOH ! NOUS AVONS UNE NOUVELLE MISSION MAINTENANT !'' ''CETTE FOIS, VIVONS EN HARMONIE AVEC LES HUMAINS !'' ''C'EST UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT !'' S'écrièrent d'autres exceeds en s'envolant pour rejoindre les premiers, un air très enthousiaste au visage.

''Hahaha ! Vous êtes vraiment positif !'' Sourit le dragon slayer de feu en regardant les exceeds qui étaient dans le ciel, un air amusé au visage.

''Tout le monde…'' Fit Shagot en regardant autour d'elle, un air agréablement surpris et heureux au visage alors que Charuru garda la tête baissé, son visage devenant cependant un peu plus sévère.

''Très bien, j'accepte ça.'' Déclara la chatte blanche en croisant les bras et en regardant la reine des exceeds, sous le regard surprise de cette dernière.

''Charuru…'' Fit la grande chatte blanche avec surprise et joie, souriant de bonheur en regardant la petite exceed.

''Mais pourquoi j'ai le même pouvoir que toi ?'' Demanda la compagnonne de Wendy avec sérieux tout en regardant la reine.

« Tousse – Tousse » ''Uh… Eh bien…'' ''Je… Je me le demande…'' Firent les anciens et la reine des exceeds d'un air gêné et suspect, regardant ailleurs pour éviter de regarder la petite exceed.

''Il y a quelque chose de suspect chez vous…'' Commenta Charuru en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant ceux qui éviter de la regarder.

''Hey, vieil homme…'' Appela Happy en se rapprochant de Lucky, les deux regardant la petite exceed blanche et la reine avec intérêt.

''Ah ?'' Fit le mari de Mâr avec interrogation, se rapprochant du petit chat bleu.

''La reine et Charuru se ressemblent beaucoup, non ?'' ''Ah bon ?'' Firent le compagnon de Natsu et son père, tendant en même temps le bras gauche vers le ciel en fronçant leur visage, la pose leur donnant une symétrie parfaite malgré la différence d'apparence. ''Aye, ouais… Leurs mouvements par exemple.'' ''Leurs mouvements ?'' Refirent-ils, prenant une fois encore la même pose en regardant le ciel tel des guetteurs, se penchant vers la direction qu'ils regardaient, sous l'œil amusé de la femme de Lucky. ''Ouais, comme ceux-ci.'' ''KAAAAH ! LESQUELS ?!'' Firent-ils une dernière fois en se penchant vers l'arrière, faisant rire Mâr d'un rire doux et calme.

''En tout cas, toute est bien qui fini bien !'' Déclara Natsu en s'accroupissant pour se mettre au niveau de Nadi, secouant son bras droit comme le fait le conseiller.

''Aye !'' Firent Nadi et Lucy en même temps, les deux secouant eux aussi leur bras droit en souriant et la démone s'étant accroupi pour se mettre au niveau de l'exceed noir.

''Hey ! Vous le copiez tous les deux !'' Commenta Gray d'un air blasé, étant lui aussi accroupi et secouant son bras gauche.

''En tout cas, quelle beauté… Hmm, et quel parfum ravissant…'' Commenta Nichiya, reniflant en direction de la chevalière, qui n'avait toujours pas remis d'armure et qui reculait d'un pas légèrement effrayé.

''Ce… Ce type…'' Fit la rousse d'un air écœuré et effrayé en observant l'homologue d'Ichiya, levant son bras gauche pour se protéger et reculant de quelques pas.

''Nous pensions vivre dans les environs.'' Déclara Shagot en regardant la fille de Grandine et sa compagnonne, un sourire rassurant au visage.

''Nous pourrons nous voir quand nous le voudrons !'' Sourit Wendy en joignant ses mains d'un air heureux.

''Pourquoi es-tu heureuse à ce propos ?'' Demanda Charuru d'un air sévère en regardant sa compagnonne.

''C'est vrai… Nous pourrons nous voir quand nous le voudrons…'' Fit la reine des exceeds en enlaçant la petite chatte et en fermant les yeux, la serrant contre elle de façon maternelle.

''HEY !'' Fit l'exceed blanche qui se fait éteindre, avant de se laisser enlacer et de rendre un peu l'étreinte, regardant le bras gauche de la reine avec un air réconforté. « C'est chaud… » Pensa-t-elle.

''Tu peux venir quand tu veux, Happy.'' Sourit Mâr en regardant le nommé, ce dernier la regardant en souriant lui aussi.

''Aye !'' Répondit-il en levant son bras droit vers le ciel d'un air approbateur.

''KAAAAH ! TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE VENIR, TU N'AS VRAIMENT PAS BESOIN !'' S'écria Lucky de colère en regardant le petit chat bleu.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime réellement l'odeur que vous avez tous les deux.'' Sourit le petit exceed bleu, ses deux interlocuteurs le regardant avec les larmes aux yeux et l'exceed bleue souriant d'un air heureux.

''KAAAHH ! TU ES CENT ANS TROP JEUNE POUR NOUS SENTIR !'' S'écria Lucky de colère en poursuivant Happy, secouant ses bras et ayant les poings fermés alors que Mâr se retourna pour s'essuyer les yeux.

''AAAAAH !'' S'écria le chat bleu de peur, courant pour se sauver de la colère du chat blanc. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, les mages et les exceeds se réunirent entre eux, ces derniers s'envolant tous et se dirigeant dans la direction opposée à Magnolia tout en regardant les premiers.

''TOUT LE MONDE, MERCI !'' ''ON SE REVERRA PLUS TARD !'' ''RESTER EN BONNE SANTÉ !'' S'écrièrent les anciens habitants d'Edolas, saluant les mages tout en s'éloignant de ces derniers.

''OUAIS, À LA PROCHAINE !'' ''AU REVOIR !'' S'écrièrent les mages en les saluant eux aussi, les deux côtés se souriant de façon chaleureuse tout en se disant au revoir.

''Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que vous étiez sa mère ?'' Demanda Lucky en regardant Shagot, cette dernière, qui volait en étant tenue par Mâr, se retourna vers Charuru en la regardant d'un air triste.

''Jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve tous les exceeds qui ont été évacués il y a six ans, je n'ai pas le droit de m'appeler sa mère.'' Répondit Shagot avec tristesse, sous l'œil gêné des deux époux. ''Par ailleurs, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit que vous étiez ses parents ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant Lucky avec interrogation, malgré le sourire heureux s'affichant sur son visage.

''KAAAAH ! JE N'AI PAS DE FILS AUSSI ENFANTIN !'' S'écria le chat blanc d'indignation et de colère, retournant son regard envers la reine.

''Vous pourrez la voir quand vous le voudrez bientôt.'' Sourit Mâr, faisant se retourner l'exceed blanche d'un air moins enthousiaste.

''Bref, qu'est-ce que… Euh… Eh bien… Je ne savais pas que votre fille était dans les œufs qui ont été envoyés ici.'' Fit l'exceed blanc d'un air désolé en regardant sa reine, qui sourit d'un air nostalgique en toute réponse.

''Je ne suis reine qu'en titre seulement. Pour un parent, son enfant est le plus beau de tous.'' Déclara Shagot de façon bienveillante et heureuse, son sourire affichant ses sentiments.

''KAAAH ! AUCUN DOUTE !'' S'écria Lucky, regardant ailleurs pour cacher ses larmes de la reine et de sa femme, sous l'œil amusé de ces dernières.

Les mages de Fairy Tail, eux, étaient restés silencieux à regarder les exceeds s'éloignés, s'étant tous réunis pour les voir partir avec de large sourire bienveillant et content.

''Lucy…'' Appela Erza, faisant se retourner l'appelée vers elle. ''Pourquoi portes-tu ces vêtements ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant l'accoutrement de la blonde, cette dernière affichant un visage soudainement effrayé en regardant son interlocutrice.

''N-Natsu-san m'avait demandé de les mettre pour essayer de distraire l'un des commandants ennemis…'' Répondit-elle d'une voix effrayée, le concerné palissant d'un coup en entendant aucune réponse de la part de la chevalière. Il sursauta de suite en la voyant se retourner vers lui, étant encore plus pâle qu'un fantôme et jurant avoir vu un tracé rouge suivre le mouvement de la tête d'Erza au niveau des yeux.

''Natsu…'' Appela la chevalière de colère, le nommé reculant d'un pas à l'entente de son nom.

''UWAAAAAAAAAHH !'' Hurla le mage de feu, la mage aux armures le frappant plusieurs fois avant de le laisser gésir au sol, inconscient et le visage totalement défiguré par des bleus et des bosses.

''E… Effrayante…'' Commenta Gray de frayeur et d'effroi, reculant d'un pas en voyant la mage de rang S abandonner le corps de son rival, avant qu'il ne se retourne avec intérêt et inquiétude vers la mage démoniaque, ne semblant plus être effrayé. ''Comment va ton aile ?'' Demanda-t-il, à la surprise de la reine des fées alors que son interlocutrice lui sourit de façon rassurante.

''Ça va aller. Ce trou n'est pas assez grave pour que je ne puisse pas voler, alors ça devrait aller.'' Répondit-elle en souriant de façon rassurante, sous l'œil peu convaincu du mage de glace.

''Je préfère quand même que tu sois soigné le plus rapidement possible. Wendy, tu penses que tu pourrais la soigner ?'' Demanda le disciple d'Ul en se retournant vers la jeune dragon slayer.

''Elle pourrait, mais elle a déjà utilisé trop de magie pour son combat avec ce dragon mécanique ! Il est hors de question qu'elle utilise sa magie maintenant !'' Déclara la compagnonne de la dragon slayer avec colère, sous le regard gêné de la concernée alors que le condisciple de Lyon acquiesça simplement.

''Rentrons à la guilde !'' S'écria Happy en sautant au dessus de son compagnon, secouant son bras comme le fait Nadi.

''Je me demande comment on va dire tout ça aux autres.'' Se fit Lucy en regardant le sol et en se tenant le menton de la main gauche, secouant elle aussi son bras droit comme le fait le chat bleu.

''Les autres ne savent rien à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en regardant la mage stellaire, secouant son bras gauche.

''Nous devons aussi dire ce qui se passe avec Mystogan.'' Rappela la mage aux cheveux écarlates, regardant les trois autres avec sérieux et une certaine autorité tout en secouant son bras droit.

''Tout le monde, vos bras…'' Commenta Wendy en regardant les mages, un air blasé au visage.

''Et on ne leur dit pas le petit câlin que vous vous êtes faites toutes les deux après avoir sauvé la guilde, n'est-ce pas ?'' Sourit de façon carnassière le disciple d'Ul en regardant la mage aux cheveux écarlates, faisant rougir les deux concernées qui regardèrent ailleurs.

''G-G-Gray-san…'' Appela simplement l'être démoniaque, ayant les joues de couleur rouge pivoine alors que la rousse avait le visage plus rouge que ses cheveux, restant cependant silencieuse.

''Oy… Attendez une minute !'' S'écria soudainement Gajeel, regardant autour de lui avec un soudain intérêt et attirant le regard des mages.

''Tu veux faire comme nous Gajeel ?'' ''C'est très amusant !'' Firent Happy, Wendy et Lucy en souriant d'un air amusé et content, la constellationniste ayant perdu un peu de ses rougeurs et récupérer le contrôle de sa locution.

''IL N'Y PAS D'INTÉRÊT À ÇA !'' S'écria le dragon slayer d'acier en écarquillant les yeux de colère, avant de retourner son regard aux alentours. ''OÙ EST LILY ?! PANTHER LILY NE SE TROUVE NULLE PART !'' S'écria-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés avec attention.

''Je suis ici.'' Fit l'exceed noir en posant un pied violent au sol, attirant l'attention et le choc des autres mages de Fairy Tail.

''PETIT !'' S'écrièrent la mage des esprits, la dragon slayer du ciel et le mage de glace de choc, observant l'ancien commandant de l'Armée Royale avec choc.

En effet, ce dernier ressemble désormais à un chat noir bipède aux oreilles rondes, étant de plus de la même taille qu'Happy ou Charuru. Cependant, les traits de son visage sont identiques à ceux qu'il possédait quand il était à Edolas et avait une grande taille, bien qu'il ait maintenant des traits plus semblables aux chats.

Il porte d'ailleurs des bandages au niveau de la blessure que lui avait infligé Erza Knightwalker, ainsi que ses chaussures et le pantalon qu'il possédait après avoir perdu toute son armure. Cependant, et étrangement, ces trois objets avaient eux aussi réduits de taille afin de s'adapter au nouveau corps de l'exceed. De plus, il avait étrangement une corde dans sa main gauche, l'autre bout de sa corde étant caché derrière des buissons.

''Tu as l'air tellement mignon maintenant.'' Sourit le chat bleu en le regardant d'un œil plutôt amusé.

''Il semblerait qu'Earthland ne convienne pas tout à fait avec mon ancien corps.'' Déclara l'ancien commandant en les regardant avec sérieux et sévérité.

''Toi… Est-ce que ton corps va bien… ?'' Demanda Charuru d'un air blasé, regardant le concerné d'un œil tout aussi blasé.

''Pour le moment.'' Répondit le chat noir avec toujours autant de sérieux, avant de tendre le bras droit et de lever le doigt en direction du mage d'acier. ''Je veux rejoindre la guilde qui a pris soin de mon prince ! Gajeel, comme tu me l'as promis, tu vas me permettre d'y entrer, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il avec sérieux et sévérité tout en regardant le concerné.

''BIEN SÛR ! MON CHAT !'' S'écria le fils de Metalicana en enlaçant soudainement Lily tout en pleurant des cascades de larmes et en souriant de joie, au choc de l'exceed et de la démone.

''I… Il pleure… ?'' Commenta de choc et de surprise la blonde en observant le mage d'acier, portant une couverture rouge autour d'elle qu'Erza avait ex-quipée pour la protéger de la pluie. Gajeel laissa ensuite partir le chat noir de son étreinte, alors que le mage de feu se réveilla peu à peu et se frotta les différents bosses à sa tête pour soulager la douleur.

''Bon… Pour changer de sujet, j'ai attrapé une personne suspicieuse. Viens !'' Ordonna-t-il en tirant sur la corde, le buisson où se finissait la corde faisant du bruit.

''ATT… ATTENDS… JE… NE SUIS… PAS… SUSPISCIEUSE…'' S'écria une voix féminine à chaque fois que Lily tiré sur la corde, le son de la voix surprenant et choquant Erza, Natsu, Happy et Gray, alors que Wendy, Gajeel et Charuru regardèrent avec interrogation et Lucy eut un léger sourire au visage. ''KYAH !'' S'écria la personne propriétaire de la voix, tombant sur ses genoux après un coup de corde. ''Je suis aussi une mage de Fairy Tail !'' Récria-t-elle en se relevant, la corde étant solidement ligoté à ses poignets pour bloquer ses mouvements.

''Lisanna…'' Appela le mage de feu de choc et de stupeur, écarquillant les yeux en observant la mage qui était dans la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas.

''C'est quoi ce chat ? C'est un exceed ?'' Demanda la blanche en regardant l'exceed noir, un air légèrement effrayé au visage.

''Je suis Panther Lily.'' Répondit le concerné des inquiétudes de la nouvelle arrivante, un air sérieux au visage.

''T'ESSAIES D'INSULTER MON CHAT LÀ ?! HUH ?!'' S'écria Gajeel de colère, défigurant la blanche du regard.

''Lisanna…'' Rappela une nouvelle fois le rose d'un air choqué et interdit, ne détournant pas son regard de la nommée.

''Non… Impossible…'' ''Lisanna…'' Firent Gray et Erza, tous les deux étant aussi choqués l'un que l'autre.

''Pourquoi…'' Demanda Happy, son visage montrant le même choc que celui qu'arborait Natsu.

''Est-ce la Lisanna d'Edolas ?'' Demanda Charuru, un air choqué au visage, Lucy étant la seule qui semblait sourire d'un air content.

''Si elle est venue ici… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?'' Demanda Wendy d'une voix plutôt paniquée, regardant les mages autour d'elle pour obtenir une réponse, avant que Lisanna ne se retourne vers le mage aux cheveux roses.

''NATSU !'' S'écria la blanche de joie en souriant de ce même sentiment, sautant vers le nommé pour l'enlacer. Ce saut soudain les fit tomber tous les deux, et avait emporté aussi Panther Lily qui arborait un visage choqué et surpris. Les autres mages arborèrent eux aussi un visage choqué, sauf Lucy qui sourit avec un certain amusement. ''Nous nous rencontrons de nouveau.'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant, les larmes de joie montant dans ses yeux alors que le concerné la regardait avec choc et silence. ''Le vrai Natsu…'' Reprit-elle d'une voix plus silencieuse, quelques gouttes commençant à couler sur le visage du susnommé alors qu'il continuait de la regarder avec choc. La blanche essuya ensuite ses larmes et se retira du rose, avant de regarder en direction du compagnon du mage de feu. ''HAPPY !'' S'écria-t-elle, enlaçant l'appelé dans ses bras, bien qu'elle le coince entre ses coudes, et frottant sa joue à celui du chat bleu. ''C'est moi, Lisanna !'' Fit-elle avec joie et bonheur, son interlocuteur restant sans voix et paralysé par le choc. Elle releva ensuite sa tête en direction des deux mages se trouvant derrière l'exceed bleu, gardant un visage heureux et joyeux. ''Erza et Gray, cela faisait longtemps ! Wow, ça me rends nostalgique !'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant d'un air nostalgique, avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers Wendy, Lucy et Charuru. ''Et eux ce sont des nouveaux membres, c'est ça ? Lucy et… Est-ce que c'est une Wendy plus petite ?'' Déclara la mage de Fairy Tail en regardant les deux nommées, la première lui souriant et la saluant d'un air content alors que la deuxième se retourna vers la constellationniste démoniaque, un air interrogateur au visage.

''Attends… Attends un peu… Est-ce que… Tu es la Lisanna d'Earthland ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en pointant son interlocutrice du doigt, un air interdit au visage alors que la blanche se releva en lui souriant d'un air joyeux.

''Aye…'' Répondit cette dernière, les larmes montant aux yeux alors que sa réponse surpris et choqua tous les autres mages, sauf Lucy qui sourit d'un sourire plus large.

''QUOI…'' Firent Erza et Gray en même temps, écarquillant les yeux en entendant cela.

''HUH ?!'' Fit Wendy, mettant ses mains devant sa bouche de choc et de stupeur.

''TU ES REVENUE À LA VIE !'' ''OUAIS !'' S'écrièrent Natsu et Happy de joie, tout en pleurant des cascades de larmes avant qu'ils ne s'élancent sur la blanche, à l'interrogation de la blonde.

''At… Attendez !'' Commanda soudainement la rousse, attrapant le chat bleu par son sac et le rose par son écharpe pour les empêcher de bouger. ''Tu devrais être morte il y a deux ans.'' Rappela-t-elle, un air suspicieux mais toujours choqué au visage, sous l'œil surpris de la mage des clés tendit que la concernée regarda ailleurs, ne perdant cependant pas son sourire.

''Je… Ne suis pas morte en réalité…'' Commença-t-elle, sous le regard surpris et interrogateur des autres mages de Fairy Tail. ''Il y a deux ans, durant un job que j'effectuais avec Mira-nee et Elf-nii, j'ai perdu conscience…'' Reprit-elle, se remémorant du jour où elle a tenté d'arrêter Elfman.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Elfman avait réalisé un Full-Body Take Over sur le monstre que lui, Mirajane et Lisanna devait tuer. Malheureusement, il perdit le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit, devenant une gigantesque bête assoiffée de destruction et attaquant sans but aucune tout ce qu'il voyait, même si c'est immobile.

Mirajane, paniquée en voyant son frère agir de la sorte, réfléchit à un plan pour le rendre inconscient, et l'empêchait de devenir réellement une bête attaquant sans réflexion. Et Lisanna, quant à elle, essaya de calmer son frère en se rapprochant de lui et en lui parlant calmement, malgré les cris de sa sœur.

La benjamine se prit ensuite un violent coup de poing par son frère, ce coup l'envoyant vers un mur de pierre et la blessant grièvement, sous les cris paniquée de sa sœur. Et voyant ce qu'il avait soudainement fait, ainsi qu'entendant les cris et les supplices de Mirajane à son égard, Elfman reprit peu à peu conscience, et se retransforma dans son corps d'origine, bien que très fatigué.

Cela ne les empêcha cependant pas de courir en direction de la benjamine des Strauss. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ainée la serra dans ses bras, pleurant d'inquiétude et de désespoir en l'entendant murmurer ce qui semblait être ses dernières volontés et dernière excuse, avant que la petite sœur des deux Strauss ne ferme les yeux et ne réponde plus aux appels de ces derniers.

« Je pense que ce fut à ce moment que j'ai été aspirée par L'Anima. Je pense que, à cette époque, Earthland avait plusieurs petits Animas. » Expliqua Lisanna, bien qu'elle ne savait pas si c'est réellement ce qui s'était passé à cause de son inconscience. « Je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard, à Edolas, bien qu'à ce moment, la seule chose que savait fut que j'étais dans un autre monde. Je pouvais marcher correctement, mais mon bras gauche me faisait très mal, et je ne pus que le maintenir avec ma main droite pour soulager la douleur. Cependant, après avoir marché quelques minutes, je fus surprise en voyant Fairy Tail. Tout le monde était légèrement différent, mais tous ceux que je connaissais étaient présents. » Expliqua-t-elle, se remémorant avoir traversé les portes de la Fairy Tail d'Edolas avec interrogation tout en regardant ses alentours, sa soudaine entrée choquant les mages qui étaient présents.

''_La guilde ?'' _Avait-elle demandée avec surprise et interrogation, posant ensuite son regard vers les autres mages.

''_LISANNA !'' ''OOOOHH !'' ''LISANNA EST DE RETOUR !'' _S'écrièrent les mages de Fairy Tail de joie et de bonheur, s'élançant vers la blanche pour l'enlacer.

« Tout le monde pensait que j'étais la Lisanna d'Edolas. Je pense que la réelle Lisanna d'Edolas était déjà morte. En tout cas, c'est ce que je ressentais avec l'atmosphère de la guilde. » Rajouta la benjamine des Strauss, souriant avec tristesse en se remémorant de la joie des mages ce jour-là.

''_LISANNA EST REVENUE, MIRA-NEE, CANA-CHAN !'' _S'était écrié Elfman, pleurant des cascades de larmes en regardant la nommée.

''_Pour que tu es survécue à cette hauteur… Je… Pensais que tu ne survivrais pas…'' _S'était aussi écriée Mirajane, pleurant plus de cascades qu'Elfman et tremblant de joie.

''_Je suis si contente que tu sois revenue, Lisanna-chan…'' _Fit la Cana d'Edolas avec une voix cassée, son visage arborant sa joie et laissant ses larmes couler, avant qu'elle ne laisse Mirajane et Elfman enlacer la blanche.

''_Ne nous quitte plus jamais…'' _Demanda Mirajane, continuant encore de pleurer ses cascades de larmes tout en enlaçant celle qu'elle pensait être sa sœur.

''_Um… Eh bien…'' _Avait faiblement tenté la Strauss en regardant les deux mages qui l'enlaçait, un air très gêné au visage.

''_LISANNA !''_ S'écria simplement Elfman de joie en enlaçant lui aussi la nommée, cette dernière souriant elle aussi d'un air content avant de rendre l'embrassade à l'analogue de sa sœur.

''_Je suis rentrée…'' _Avait simplement répondu cette dernière en souriant de joie.

« Je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité. Alors j'ai agi comme étant la Lisanna d'Edolas. Au début, j'ai hésité, mais j'ai fini par m'attaché avec tout le monde. J'ai caché ma magie et j'ai aidé Mirajane à servir les boissons aux autres, puis je me suis habitué à la vie à Edolas… Et deux ans sont passés ainsi. Ensuite, il y a six jours, le Natsu et Happy d'Earthland sont venus à Fairy Tail. » Expliqua la blanche, regardant avec le même sourire heureux les deux concernés tandis que ces derniers la regardant avec intérêt.

_« Natsu… Est-ce le Natsu que je connais… ?! ET celui-ci, c'est Happy ?! » _Avait-elle pensé en regardant les deux mages d'Earthland, qui était déguisés pour ne pas se faire reconnaître.

* * *

''POURQUOI N'AS-TU RIEN DIT À CE MOMENT LÀ ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu de choc et d'une certaine indignation, son interlocutrice baissant la tête en toute réponse mais gardant son sourire joyeux.

''… Je ne pouvais pas…'' Répondit la benjamine, sous les regards surpris mais sérieux des mages qui l'observaient.

* * *

''_Pour résumer, vous venez d'un autre univers appelé Earthland, et vous êtes venus ici pour sauver vos amis.'' ''Il y a aussi une Fairy Tail dans votre univers…'' ''Et Erza est votre alliée là-bas ?'' _Avaient résumé les mages de la Fairy Tail d'Edolas, regardant Natsu, Wendy, Charuru et Happy avec sérieux et interrogation.

''_Pour faire simple…'' ''Aye !'' _Répondirent Charuru et Happy en les regardant avec sérieux, alors que Lisanna regardait les mages d'Earthland derrière un poteau, écarquillant les yeux en les entendant parler.

''_C'est dur à croire mais… Ce Natsu est vraiment différent du Natsu que l'on connaît…'' _Commenta l'un des mages d'Edolas en regardant le fils d'Igneel.

''_Je dois sauver mes amis ! Définitivement !'' _Déclara le mage de feu avec sérieux, alors que la blanche commença à trembler un peu.

''_Vous ressemblez à des exceeds.'' ''Ils y ressemblent vraiment, mais ils ne pourraient pas être dans un endroit pareil.'' _Sourirent Mirajane et Elfman, s'abaissant pour que seul leur tête dépassent de la table afin d'observer les deux compagnons des dragons slayers.

''_Hey ! N'enlève pas ton déguisement !'' _Avait réprimandé Charuru en regardant en direction du chat bleu, ce dernier ayant retiré son casque pour regarder les deux mages aux cheveux blancs. Lisanna, quant à elle, trembla encore plus, avant de courir tête baissé vers le local à alcool personnel de la guilde.

''_Huh ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lisanna ?'' _Demanda un mage en la voyant courir de la sorte, la nommée ne lui répondant pas et s'enfermant dans le local à alcool, se collant à la porte pour empêcher quiconque de rentrer.

_« C'est Natsu… C'est le Natsu et le Happy que je connais… » _Avait pensé la benjamine Strauss, les larmes commençant à couler rapidement avant qu'elle ne place sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher un quelconque bruit de pleurs de sortir de sa bouche. « _Je ne peux pas être trouvée… Je ne veux pas rendre triste Mira-nee et les autres encore une fois… Je dois me retenir… Je vais survivre à Edolas… » _S'était-elle décidé, relevant la tête et serrant les dents avec détermination malgré ses tremblements.

« Mais… Quand toute l'énergique magique fut aspiré d'Edolas… Moi, qui est originaire d'Earthland, a aussi commencé à me faire aspirer… » Reprit-elle finalement, se remémorant la vue de son corps soudainement brillé comme le faisait celui de Lucy, bien qu'elle commença à s'élever peu de temps après la démone et les autres mages d'Earthland.

''_C… CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ… C'EST…'' _S'était-elle écriée de panique en secouant les bras, sous le regard surpris des mages d'Edolas.

''_HUH ?!'' ''LISANNA ?!'' _S'écrièrent certains d'entre eux de surprise, alors que d'autres sourire tandis que Cana, Mirajane et Elfman attrapèrent les mains de la blanche.

''_C'est bon…'' _Commença Mirajane en lui souriant avec chaleur et bonté.

''_On le savait…'' _Reprirent presque tous les autres mages en lui souriant avec la même chaleur et la même bonté, surprenant la benjamine Strauss.

''_Huh ?''_ Fit Lisanna de surprise, des larmes commença à apparaître dans ses yeux.

''_Nous le savions… Mais nous ne pouvions rien dire. Désolés.''_ Reprit Elfman en serrant la blanche contre lui, cette dernière arborant un visage de plus en plus triste et choqué.

''_Tu étais comme notre Lisanna, une fille réellement gentille et douce.''_ Reprit Cana en lui souriant avec chaleur, malgré les larmes qui commençait à apparaître dans ses yeux.

''_C'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas laisser ton vrai frère et ta vraie sœur rester triste.'' _Avait ajouté Mirajane, alors que la Strauss eut la tête vers le bas et les pieds vers le ciel, commençant à se faire aspirer de plus en plus fort.

''_Mira-nee ! Elf-nii ! Cana-chan !'' _Avait simplement dit Lisanna, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

''_Retourne dans ton monde original, Lisanna…'' _Sourit Mirajane, malgré les larmes qui commençait à se former dans ses yeux.

''_Et dit bonjour à nos homologues !'' _Rajouta Wakaba en souriant de bonté et de chaleur, malgré les larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues.

''_MIRA-NEE ! TOUT LE MONDE !_'' S'écria la blanche en pleurant, avant que les trois mages ne la lâche et qu'elle se fasse aspirer par l'Anima.

* * *

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard, à la Cathédrale de Cardia.**

''Mira-nee, allons-y.'' Déclara Elfman, ne retournant pas son regard vers la nommée qui était accroupie au sol. Il tenait un parapluie pour les protéger lui, sa sœur et Cana de la pluie, les trois se trouvant devant la tombe de Lisanna pour s'y recueillir. Cana restait d'ailleurs parfaitement silencieuse, observant sa petite-amie regarder le bouquet de fleur qu'elle avait déposé sur la tombe.

''Encore un peu, Elfman…'' Répondit l'ainée des Strauss avec une certaine tristesse, alors que la brune posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Ils observèrent encore une fois la tombe en silence, voyant les inscriptions « Lisanna Strauss, sœur et membre aimée de Fairy Tail. X768 ~ X782 » sur la pierre tombale. Mais aucun des trois n'entendirent ou se retournèrent en entendant des bruits de pas pressée derrière eux, chaque pas faisant pourtant un bruit audible à cause de l'eau de pluie présente au sol.

''MIRA-NEE ! ELF-NII ! CANA-CHAN !'' S'écria la voix de Lisanna, faisant se retourner les trois nommés de stupeur alors qu'ils observèrent la benjamine des Strauss courir vers eux, leur visage étant plus interdit que ceux qu'arborait Natsu, Erza et les autres quelques minutes plus tôt. Les mages revenant d'Edolas regardèrent la réunion avec un sourire joyeux, alors qu'Elfman lâcha son parapluie de choc tout en observant sa sœur courir vers eux.

''Impossible…'' Fit Mirajane en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, pleurant de chaudes larmes en la voyant s'approcher.

''Lisanna…'' Firent de choc les trois mages qui se recueillaient en même temps, avant que Lisanna ne saute dans les bras de sa sœur.

''Je suis revenue…'' Fit la benjamine, les mages la regardant en pleurant de joie malgré leur choc, alors que Mirajane mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes tandis que les mages qui revenaient d'Edolas regardèrent la scène en souriant d'un sourire plus ou moins grand.

''Tu ressentais sa magie à Edolas, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Gray en regardant en direction de la famille recomposée, souriant d'un air heureux.

''Aye, Gray-san. Je savais que Lisanna-san était la seule à avoir de la magie en elle à Fairy Tail, et donc qu'elle venait d'Earthland…'' Répondit Lucy sans détournée elle aussi son regard, elle et les autres mages regardant la scène qui se présentait devant eux en silence.

''Bienvenue…'' Déclara la mage du Satan Soul en souriant de joie, Elfman enlaçant ses deux sœurs et Cana entre ses bras, les quatre se regardant en souriant et laissant leurs larmes de joies coulés.

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard, à la guilde de Fairy Tail.**

''La guilde a beaucoup changé. Et tu sembles différente aussi, Mira-nee.'' Sourit Lisanna en regardant autour d'elle, un large sourire joyeux au visage en se retournant pour regarder sa sœur ainée.

''Vraiment ?'' Sourit Mirajane en penchant la tête de côté, elle et Elfman regardant leur sœur d'un air joyeux.

''Mais il semblerait que Fairy Tail reste Fairy Tail après tout…'' Commenta la benjamine des Strauss en observant le reste des mages faire la fête en détruisant les meubles sur leurs passages.

''LISANA EST REVENUE !'' ''PAS DE TRAVAIL AUJOURD'HUI ! BUVONS ET MANGEONS !'' ''BIENVENUE LISANNA !'' S'écrièrent certains mages de joie et de bonheur, regardant ou non en direction de l'originaire de cette fête.

''VOUS N'APPROCHEZ PAS D'ELLE AVEC DES ACCOUTREMENTS AUSSI SALES !'' S'écria le mage du Beast Soul avec colère, voyant Jet et Droy marcher d'un pas joviale vers la blanche.

''Quelle journée de fête est-ce aujourd'hui, baby !'' ''De fête !'' ''De fête !'' Firent Bixcrow et ses poupées de bois en marchant en direction de la petite sœur des Strauss.

''Vraiment, nous sommes heureux que tu ailles bien.'' Sourit Freed en regardant en direction de la blanche, étant entouré de Bixcrow à sa gauche et d'Evergreen à sa droite, les trois mages souriant en direction de Lisanna. Étrangement, le mage des runes avait retrouvé sa longue chevelure, et s'est coiffé de la même coupe qu'il pendant la Battle of Fairy Tail.

''Les Raijinshuu ! C'est rare de vous voir à la guilde !'' Déclara Lisanna de surprise en regardant les trois mages qui suivaient Laxus.

''Ce n'est pas vrai. Car je suis la fée de cette guilde !'' Déclara Evergreen en souriant de joie et en prenant une pose, laissant ses cheveux arrivant au milieu de son dos flottait avec ses mouvements.

''Heh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, Juvia-san ?'' Demanda Lucy en regardant en direction de la nommée, voyant une aura dépressive et des gouttes de pluie sortant de nulle part l'entourait. La mage stellaire avait changé de vêtements, portant une chemise à bouton beige et un pantalon bleu clair avec des chaussures marron.

''De la pluie ?'' Demanda Wendy de surprise en regardant la bleue, un air légèrement inquiet au visage. ''Elle n'a pas l'air très énergétique, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant la mage d'eau, qui resta silencieuse et regarda le sol, bien qu'elle s'avança vers un poteau.

''_À Edolas, c'est Gray qui est amoureux de Juvia.'' _Lui avait expliqué Happy en souriant, sous l'œil choqué de son interlocutrice.

''_QUOI ?! EST-CE GRÂCE À SES CHEVEUX ?!'' _S'était écriée Juvia de choc et d'horreur, avant de partir changé ses vêtements et sa coupe de cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent à ce qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle était mage de Phantom Lord.

''Là-bas, tu étais… PFFT ! Je ne peux pas… Rien qu'à y penser…'' Pouffa Gray en regardant Cana, s'adossant au comptoir auquel la brune s'asseyait dessus avec son tonneau d'alcool.

''DIS-LE-MOI DROIT DANS LES YEUX ! ENFOIRÉS !'' S'écria la cartomancienne de colère et de rage en défigurant le mage de glace du visage.

''Juvia… Veut aller à Edolas…'' Déclara celle qui parlait d'elle-même à la troisième personne, serrant plus fort sur le poteau qu'elle tenait et créant une petite fissure.

''Alors c'était ça…'' Fit simplement la blonde en regardant la bleue, un air légèrement blasé au visage.

''COMME ON S'Y ATTENDAIT, NOTRE GUILDE EST LA MEILLEURE !'' S'écria le mage de feu de joie en courant dans la guilde, renversant les tables et les bancs qui se trouvait sur son passage.

''WAH, TROP BRUYANT !'' ''ARRÊTE DE TOUT DÉTRUIRE, NATSU !'' ''EST-CE QUE LE NATSU DE L'AUTRE MONDE EST COMME ÇA AUSSI ?!'' ''Je me sens désolé pour eux si c'est le cas…'' Déclarèrent certains mages d'agacement et d'énervement en regardant le rose, alors que Lisanna se retourna vers eux avec un large sourire amusé.

''Ah, en fait, il était plutôt « Je… Je me fais encore embêté par Lucy-san… »'' Imita la blanche en pleurant et en ayant une voix effrayée et plaintif. ''Quelque chose comme ça !'' Reprit-elle en se retournant vers les mages avec un large sourire amusé, secouant sa main droite devant sa bouche.

''BUAHAHAHAHAHAH !'' ''JE VEUX VOIR ÇA ! JE VEUX VRAIMENT VOIR CE NATSU !'' S'écrièrent les mages d'amusement, se tenant différentes parties du corps tout en se pliant de rire.

''Il est si mignon !'' Rajouta la benjamine des Strauss avec amusement et un certain air charmé par ses souvenirs du Natsu d'Edolas, regardant ensuite le mage d'Earthland avec le même air. Panther Lily, quant à lui, regarda les mages sans rien dire ni bouger, son visage restant parfaitement stoïque et sérieux.

''… Qu… Quelle guilde bruyante…'' Commenta l'exceed noir en regardant les mages, alors que Charuru se tint la tête avec sa patte droite.

''Il semblerait que la première impression soit la même pour tous…'' Commenta l'exceed blanche d'un air blasé et légèrement désespéré.

''C'est un endroit fun !'' Sourit Happy en regardant le nouvel exceed arrivant tout en avalant goulûment un poisson.

''Alors tous ceux qui se trouvent ici ont de l'énergique magique en eux…'' Déclara le chat noir avec sérieux, observant les mages avec intérêt et avalant sa salive d'un air impressionné.

''C'est exact. C'est ce qu'est être mage d'Earthland.'' Sourit Erza en s'approchant des trois chats, ayant revêtu son armure habituelle et observant le nouvel exceed arrivant, avant de repose son regard sur les mages de la guilde.

''Erza !'' Appela l'ancien commandant de l'Armée Royale de surprise et de stupeur en se retournant vers la nommée.

''Oh, c'est vrai, tu étais du même côté qu'Erza à Edolas, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la chatte blanche en croisant les bras et en regardant en direction du chat noir.

''Vous êtes de nouveaux réunis.'' Ajouta Happy, regardant lui aussi l'exceed noir avec une certaine joie mais continuant de manger son poisson.

''Mais ce qui est important n'est pas la magie. C'est le cœur de ceux qui l'utilisent… N'est-ce pas, Lily ?'' Demanda la chevalière en regardant le nommé avec un sourire assuré et content.

''Même s'il s'agit d'une autre personne, ça fait plaisir de voir au moins un visage que je connais.'' Répondit Panther Lily en souriant lui aussi avec confiance, posant son poing droit sur sa hanche.

''OY, SALAMANDER, LA GAMINE ! FAISONS COMBATTRE MON LILY AVEC TON CHAT BLEU ET TA CHATTE BLANCHE !'' Hurla Gajeel en écrasant des mages qui se trouvait devant lui, un sourire carnassier au visage.

''Huh ?'' Fit Natsu en se retournant vers le mage d'acier, arborant un visage défiant son adversaire.

''Il semblerait que tu sois la cible pour un prochain combat…'' Commenta Lucy d'un air blasé en regardant la jeune fille, qui regardait les deux autres dragons slayers d'un air aussi blasé.

''Oui…'' Répondit simplement la dragon slayer du ciel, le comportement des deux autres dragons slayers la blasant grandement.

''APPROCHE !'' ''GIHI !'' Firent le dragon slayer de feu puis d'acier, s'élançant l'un vers l'autre comme s'ils allaient se combattre.

''N'approche pas…'' Déclara Happy, un air blasé et inquiet au visage.

''Juste pour te prévenir, mon Lily est appelé « Puissant », car il est puissant !'' ''Happy est appelé « chat », car il est un chat, bâtard !'' Firent les deux enfants de dragons en se tenant tous les deux le col de l'autre, souriant de façon carnassier tout en se collant le front l'un contre l'autre.

''Euh… Je perdrais en un instant…'' Reprit le compagnon du rose avec un air paniqué, transpirant à grosse goutte en les entendant parler.

''C'est pitoyable… Pourquoi abandonnes-tu avant même d'avoir essayé ?'' Demanda Charuru en regardant le chat bleu avec un petit sourire encourageant, se tournant de moitié vers lui et croisant ses pattes.

''Je me fais encourager !'' S'écria l'exceed bleu de surprise et de choc, regardant la blanche avec un sourire heureux.

''Ne le fais pas… Même si je n'en ai pas l'air, j'étais un commandant à Edolas. Un combat inutile te causera uniquement des blessures.'' Stoppa Panther Lily en tendant sa main vers le chat bleu pour l'arrêter.

''Tu es plus mature que tu en as l'air.'' Sourit la mage en armure en regardant en direction du chat noir, un sourire très légèrement surpris au visage.

''C'est eux qui sont immature.'' Répondit l'exceed noir en réponse tout en regardant les autres mages, avant de se retourner vers les deux autres exceeds. ''Entendons-nous bien, Happy, Charuru.'' Sourit-il en regardant les deux nommés tout en levant un bras amical vers eux.

''Lily !'' ''Hmph.'' Firent les deux autres exceeds, le bleu levant les bras et souriant d'un air joyeux alors que la blanche croisa les bras et regarda en direction des mages.

''… Alors, pourquoi ils se combattent entre eux ?'' Demanda Charuru en voyant une bagarre éclatés entre plusieurs mages dont Gray, Elfman, Natsu et Gajeel en faisait partis, Max étant assommé sous eux.

''Même Gray et Elfman s'y sont mis.'' Sourit Happy en regardant les combattants d'un air content et un peu amusé.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT ?!'' ''PRENDS ÇA !'' ''JE VAIS LE FAIRE !'' ''SI TU ES UN HOMME !'' S'écrièrent les quatre mages principaux du combat, assommant les autres mages et se frappant entre eux.

''Des corps contre d'autres corps se bousculant intensément… JUVIA LE FERA AUSSI !'' S'écria la mage aux cheveux bleus, enlevant son manteau et se dirigeant vers le lieu de combat.

''NE TE DÉSHABILLES PAS !'' S'écria Lucy de choc et d'effroi en la voyant retirer son manteau, voyant qu'elle n'avait que ses sous-vêtements en dessous.

''NOUS NE SOMMES PAS MONTRÉS CHAHUTEUR DEPUIS UN MOMENT !'' ''TRÈS BIEN !'' ''ME VOICI, NATSU !'' S'écrièrent Can, qui échauffait son bras gauche en faisant des moulinettes, Bixcrow en souriant d'un large sourire confiant, et Nab en courant rejoindre le combat.

''Uwah…'' Paniqua Wendy en voyant les choses dégénérés rapidement.

''Eh bien eh bien…'' Commenta Makarof en soupirant d'exaspération tout en regardant le combat, étant assis sur le comptoir et discutant avec Gildarts, qui s'y adossé. ''Cette information pour Mystogan est une mauvaise nouvelle, mais… Prions pour qu'il aille bien à Edolas, ou peu importe comment c'est appelé…'' Déclara le vieux Maître en baissant la tête vers le sol, un air triste au visage.

''Il ira bien… Il a grandi dans cette guilde, bien sûr qu'il ira bien.'' Déclara Gildarts en souriant d'un air confiant tout en regardant les combattants, faisant sourire le vieil avant que le mage de rang S se retourna avec attention vers ce dernier. ''Mais parlant de cette blonde plutôt…'' Commença-t-il, faisant se retourner le vieux Maître vers lui avec interrogation alors qu'il posa son attention sur Lucy. ''Elle a l'air puissante… Un peu moins qu'Erza, mais plutôt forte quand même.'' Déclara-t-il, laissant sa phrase en suspend avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Makarof. ''Je sais qu'elle est amnésique, mais que comptes-tu faire ?'' Demanda-t-il avec une certaine interrogation.

''Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais je te dirais non, je ne veux pas. Du moins, tant qu'elle n'a pas retrouvé toute sa mémoire.'' Répondit le petit homme, sous le regard plutôt souriant du mage de rang S. ''Gildarts, est-ce que tu comptes rester en ville pour un moment ?'' Demanda-t-il en reposant toute son attention sur les mages qui se battaient.

''Hmm… Je ne sais pas…'' Répondit le concerné de la question en souriant avec amusement, reposant aussi toute son attention sur le combat.

* * *

**Au QG du conseil de la magie.**

''QUEL SCANDALE !'' ''C'EST QUOI CE NOMBRE DE RAPPORTS ?!'' ''VOUS ÊTES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QU'UNE SEULE GUILDE EST RESPONSABLE DE TOUS CES INCIDENTS ?!'' S'écrièrent des conseillers de colère et de rage, voyant un nombre énorme de papier et de rapport s'entassés sur leur table de réunion.

''Fairy Tail… Ils sont une plaie depuis la dernière génération…'' Ajouta un autre conseiller d'une voix plus calme.

''Pas besoin d'être aussi énervé. Avec le Baram Alliance, ils ont détruits Oracion Seis.'' Déclara Ork d'une voix calme, tentant aussi d'apaiser la colère des autres conseillers. ''Et n'oublions pas que nous avons approuvé cette attaque contre Oracion Seis en envoyant la criminelle de haut rang, Jellal Fernandez, pour les aider.'' Reprit-il, calmant peu à peu les murmures méprisants face à Fairy Tail.

''Même si nous avons accepté cette Alliance et cette attaque, et avons fermé les yeux sur la violation du traité anti-attaque entre guilde, cela aurait pu causer des répercussions de la part des autres guildes noirs et membres de la Baram Alliance.'' Expliqua l'un des conseillers, sous le regard épuisé d'Ork.

''Impossible. Même s'ils appellent ça une Alliance, il s'agit simplement d'un pacte de non-agression entre eux.'' Corrigea une autre conseillère en regardant celui qui avait répondu à Ork, ce dernier décidant de rester totalement silencieux.

''Mais rien n'empêche qu'ils ont causés de sacrés dégâts, et que l'une des membres amnésique de leur guilde à réveiller l'arme qui a failli nous détruire.'' Ajouta une autre conseillère avec calme et sérieux.

''Lucy-sama s'est rendue volontairement pour avoir réveillée cette arme, et Akuma no Yõna Tenshi l'a défendu. De plus, elle a été mise en prison trois jours malgré son amnésie prouvée et voulait protéger une certaine Wendy-sama en réveillant cette arme. Je pense que l'on peut la pardonner.'' Rétorqua un autre conseiller.

''LES MEMBRES DU CONSEIL ONT ÉTÉ NOUVELLEMENT RÉASIGNÉS ! NOUS DEVONS MONTRER EN QUOI NOUS SOMMES « NOUVEAUX » !'' S'écria un autre conseiller en frappant son poing sur la table, un air sérieux et agacé au visage.

''Afin de regagner la confiance qui a été perdue, nous devons superviser les guildes strictement…''

''Président.'' Fit un conseiller avec interrogation, se retournant vers l'homme qui venait de prendre la parole et de se lever.

''Il n'y a pas de « prochaine fois » pour Fairy Tail. À la prochaine incident, la guilde sera dissoute.'' Déclara le nouveau Président du Conseil de la Magie, Gran Droma.

Gran Droma est un homme âgé de grande taille, ayant de longs cheveux gris et une longue barbe grise. Il possède aussi d'étrange cicatrice rectiligne traversant ses yeux diagonalement, partant des pommettes et se finissant à la base des cheveux au-dessus du front, se dirigeant vers le même point mais ne se coupant pas. Il a une étrange ressemblance à Faust.

Il porte une armure accompagnée d'une cape drapée sur ses épaules. Il arbore aussi un chapeau de magicien des contes de fées, et une robe blanche couvrant tout son bas.

Sa déclaration plut à la majeure partie des conseillers, qui applaudirent en regardant le Président, sauf Ork qui se pinça le nez entre les deux yeux avec un air déçu.

''TOUT POUR MAINTENIR L'ORDRE DANS LE MONDE DE LA MAGIE !'' S'écria Gran Droma avec sérieux, les autres conseillers applaudissant plus fort en réponse.

* * *

**Guilde de Fairy Tail, le lendemain matin.**

La fête avait battu son plein la veille, et tous les mages, ou presque, avaient passé la nuit à dormir dans la guilde.

Certains, comme Natsu, Lucy et d'autres, dormirent à même le sol. D'autres, comme Levy ou les Strauss, s'appuyèrent sur un banc ou un pied de table. Et d'autres enfin, comme Gray ou Gajeel, étaient complètement couchés sur un meuble.

La fête avait en tout cas battu son plein, car les meubles étaient presque tous retournés, différents objets trainés au sol… Et Max avait fini avec un balai dans les fesses…

''Huh…'' Fit Lucy en se réveillant et en se relevant sur ses fesses, s'étirant un peu avant de se frotter les yeux. ''Je me demande combien de temps on est restés debout…'' Se fit-elle en souriant d'un air fatigué, avant de se lever et de regarder partout dans la guilde, posant son regard sur Mirajane qui enlaçait Cana et Lisanna contre elle, Elfman ayant un bras par-dessus les épaules de sa grande sœur. « Je suis contente pour vous, Mira-san, Cana-san et Elfman-san… Et pour toi aussi, Lisanna-san… » Pensa l'être démoniaque en souriant avec joie, avant d'entendre le mage aux cheveux roses gémir. ''Natsu-san… ?'' Appela-t-elle de surprise, s'approchant de ce dernier avant de s'accroupir en regardant son visage se calmer peu à peu. « Je parie que Natsu-san veut revoir son père aussi tôt que possible… » Pensa-t-elle en souriant tristement, avant de frotter maternellement les cheveux du rose pour le calmer. « J'espère que tu vas pouvoir le retrouver bientôt, Natsu-san… » Pensa-t-elle tristement, continuant de regarder le fils d'Igneel avec tristesse. « … Je me demande comment va Jude… Et à quoi ressemblaient mes parents… » Se demanda-t-elle avec interrogation et tristesse, avant de sourire avec joie en voyant le mage de feu sourire. « Hehe, il est plutôt mignon quand il dort… Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il le savait… » Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire plutôt amusé tout en fermant les yeux.

''Ka…'' Fit soudainement Natsu, intéressant la mage stellaire. ''Ka… Ka…'' Refit-il en souriant, la mage démoniaque souriant en toute réponse d'un air amusé. ''KARYUU NO TEKKEN !'' S'écria-t-il en frappant la joue de Lucy avec son poing enflammé.

''GUYAAAAH !'' S'écria la blonde, le coup de poing la faisant voler vers un mur et tourner sur elle-même.

''Kakakakaka ! T'en as assez eu, Gray ?!'' Demanda le dragon slayer de feu en souriant et en parlant durant son sommeil, sous le regard surpris et choqué de la mage des clés, qui était encastrée dans le mur où elle avait volé, tête vers le sol.

''Alors c'était ça…'' Fit la mage stellaire de choc et de surprise, une petite bosse apparaissant sur sa joue à l'endroit où elle avait été frappée, bien qu'aucune marque de brûlure n'apparaisse.

Quelques heures plus tard, les mages se réveillèrent les uns après les autres, Lucy s'étant retirée du mur cinq minutes après qu'elle y fut encastrée. Les autres mages qui étaient partis arrivèrent peu de temps après à la guilde, mais tous purent voir avec surprise la bosse qu'avait Lucy au visage.

Lorsque cette dernière expliqua ce qui s'était passé, Natsu pâlit soudainement, se retournant avec beaucoup de frayeur vers la mage en armure. Erza se retourna d'ailleurs vers le rose de façon robotique, sa tête semblant se tourner comme sur des rouages vers le dragon slayer alors qu'elle arbora un visage machiavélique et révolté, malgré son sourire qui promettait plus de mille et une souffrances.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le dragon slayer vola dans la rivière à cinquante mètres de la guilde, traversant le plafond au passage, sous l'œil effrayé de la majeure partie des membres de la guilde, le regard gêné de la blonde, et celui amusé de Mirajane et Lisanna.

Le restant de la journée se passa comme la précédente, les mages faisant une nouvelle fois la fête pour le retour et l'exploit des mages à Edolas, demandant d'ailleurs à ces derniers à quoi ressemblaient leurs homologues.

Bisca et Arzak rougirent en attendant la relation qu'avaient leurs homologues, priant intérieurement pour avoir autant de courage qu'eux. Mirajane, quant à elle, tomba dans les pommes, un large sourire heureux et des cœurs à la place des yeux en entendant que la Mirajane d'Edolas était fiancée à Cana. Celle d'Earthland rougit d'ailleurs soudainement, buvant d'ailleurs étrangement moins d'alcool, avant de boire le double de ce qu'elle buvait habituellement une heure plus tard en entendant à quoi ressemblait son double.

La révélation qui choqua cependant une grande partie de la guilde fut celle de la relation de mari entre Jet et Droy, ces derniers étant tellement choqués que leur bouche toucha le sol et que leur visage devint noir, semblant prêt à s'effondrer sur leurs genoux, sous les rires très amusés des autres mages. Ils rirent aussi en voyant Levy devenir plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza en entendant que son homologue ne s'entendait pas avec Lucy et qu'elle sortait avec Gajeel, le mage d'Earthland regardant ailleurs d'un air gêné mais se lançant finalement dans une nouvelle bagarre dès que l'un des mages lui fit une remarque gentiment moqueuse sur cette relation. D'autres rires ou surprises se furent ensuite entendre en expliquant les différences entre les mages d'Earthland et ceux qui étaient à Edolas.

La fête fut cependant moins intense que celle de la veille, les mages se lassant dès le soir tombé et repartant chez eux les uns après les autres tout en se saluant et se promettant de partir au travail le lendemain.

Erza, quant à elle, ne s'était présentée que très peu durant la journée, s'étant absentée tôt le matin et ayant décidé de rentrer chez elle, sous les regards surpris et interrogateurs des autres mages.

**Le lendemain matin.**

''Salut les gars !'' Sourit Lisanna en entrant dans la guilde, recevant un faible salut de la part de la majeure partie des autres membres, à sa surprise et son interrogation. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Mirajane, au comptoir de la guilde, attirant l'attention de sa sœur. ''Mira-nee, c'est quoi cette ambiance sérieuse ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'un air perdu, regardant autour d'elle avec interrogation alors que sa sœur sourit d'un large sourit enjouée.

''Chut, tu vas casser le moment…'' Répondit l'ainée des Strauss en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche, sous le regard interrogateur de sa sœur alors qu'elle émit un petit rire amusée. ''Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai réellement rien planifié. Levy et Lucy ne savent même pas ce qui se passe.'' Sourit-elle en pointant en direction d'une table où se trouvaient les deux nommées, la benjamine suivant le doigt et observant les deux filles qui étaient trop concentrées dans leur lecture pour se soucier de leurs alentours. Mirajane pointa ensuite à l'autre bout de la guilde, Lisanna suivant la nouvelle direction et observant Erza qui regardait Lucy avec intérêt et timidité, semblant se préparer à quelque chose. La petite sœur des Strauss écarquilla de suite les yeux, faisant élargir le sourire de sa grande sœur.

''Ne me dis pas que…''

''Si. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie plus tôt hier.'' Répondit doucement Mirajane en souriant, joignant discrètement les mains et brillant d'une lueur pleine de bonheur alors que Lisanna sourit d'un sourire aussi large que celui de Mirajane. Cependant, elles ne purent voir à temps qu'Erza avait commencé à s'avancer vers Lucy, la voyant arrivée à leur hauteur et les sortant de suite de leur joie tout en se mettant à observer avec énormément d'intérêt et de sérieux la rousse s'avancer.

''Lucy.'' Appela la chevalière, faisant se retourner les deux personnes qui lisaient leur livre ensembles vers elle.

''Erza ?'' ''Erza-san ?!'' Appelèrent les deux lectrices en même temps de surprise et d'interrogation.

''J'aimerais… Te parler…'' Commença Erza avec de léger tremblement dans la voix, ses joues et celui de la blonde rosissant à ces mots.

''Je vais vous laisser entre vous deux…'' Fit Levy, se levant et partant rapidement mais le plus naturellement et le plus indifférent possible des deux filles, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son équipe et ne regardent les deux filles avec autant d'intérêt et de sérieux que les autres mages, qui se tenaient à rester absolument silencieux.

''Je… Euh… Je…'' Commença la rousse, n'arrivant pas à sortir les mots qu'elle voulait et rougissant légèrement, les mages se rapprochant un peu plus tandis que la mage des clés lui sourit tendrement mais silencieusement, semblant l'encourager à dire quoique ce soit. « Ce sourire… Le même qu'à Akane Resort… » Pensa-t-elle, avant de sourire avec confiance et de regarder la mage avec un sourire tendre. ''Cela fait maintenant un moment que j'éprouve des sentiments pour toi. Que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en étant avec toi et de me sentir seule sans toi. Que je me sente en sécurité seulement avec toi, et que je me sente heureuse d'être en mission avec toi.'' Déclara-t-elle, obtenant un regard attentif et charmée de la part de son interlocutrice. ''Je veux être plus proche de toi. Être plus qu'une amie pour toi… Être seule avec toi…'' Reprit-elle, fermant les yeux et prenant un gros bol d'inspiration, avant de souffler et de sourire plus tendrement à la mage stellaire. ''Lucy… Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ce soir ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux et de tendresse, son interlocutrice rougissant un peu en entendant ces mots.

''Aye, Erza-san. J'adorerais sortir avec toi ce soir.'' Répondit Lucy, faisant sourire de joie la chevalière tandis que la blonde se leva, un sourire aussi heureux que celui de l'écarlate alors que les mages s'apprêtaient à exploser de joie. ''Mais…'' Reprit-elle, coupant de suite les mages et la rousse qui la regardèrent avec surprise, alors qu'elle sourit d'un air légèrement gênée. ''Je suis désolée Erza-san, mais je suis plutôt vieux jeu. Je n'embrasse pas le premier soir…'' Déclara-t-elle, les mages souriant de joie et la concernée de bonheur en toute réponse, alors que cette dernière attrapa la main droite de sa nouvelle petite-amie et déposa un baiser sur l'emblème de la guilde tout en souriant.

''Alors je serais vieux jeu aussi, Lucy. Je ne t'embrasserais pas le premier soir.'' Déclara la reine des fées en relevant la tête vers la mage des clés, lâchant la main de la constellationniste démoniaque tandis que cette dernière se retourna vers la porte de la guilde.

''À ce soir alors, Erza-san.'' Déclara la blonde en souriant tout en regardant sa petite-amie.

''À ce soir, Lucy.'' Salua cette dernière en fermant les yeux et en levant la main droite pour la saluer, arborant un large sourire tendre et heureux au visage tandis que la blonde sortit.

''OUAAAIIIS !'' ''BRAVO ERZA !'' S'écrièrent les mages de joie et de bonheur, la nommée restant bloquée dans la position qu'elle était pour saluer Lucy.

''C'était… Splendide…'' Fit Mirajane, les larmes coulant à flots de ses yeux tout en regardant la mages aux armures.

''Allons allons, calme-toi Mira-nee…'' Tenta Lisanna en souriant d'un air gêné, avant de retourner son regard vers Erza avec un air heureux. ''Mais c'était vraiment splendide. Bien joué Erza !'' Sourit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil, la rousse n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre.

''Erza est véritablement un homme !'' Déclara Elfman en croisant les bras et en regardant la rousse, sous l'œil blasé d'autres mages.

''Erza est une fille…'' Rappela Bisca d'un air blasé en regardant le Strauss, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers la nommée avec un large sourire heureux. ''Félicitations, Erza !'' Déclara-t-elle avec joie, avant d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur en voyant que la rousse n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un cheveu depuis que Lucy était partie. ''Huh ?''

''Erza ?'' Appela Levy en se mettant devant le susnommée, les mages cessant de suite de crier de joie alors qu'elle secoua une main devant le visage de cette dernière pour voir une réaction, mais n'observant aucun changement dans la position de la rousse.

''Elle ne bouge pas ?'' ''Ça ne va pas Erza ?'' Demandèrent les mages avec inquiétude, avant que la mage des mots n'écarquille les yeux en observant la chevalière.

''Non… Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est paralysée par ça…'' Fit la petite bleue, secouant plusieurs fois sa main devant la rousse et claquant des doigts devant son visage pour observer une réaction, mais n'en voyant absolument aucune.

''Eeh ? Cette demande lui en a tellement demandé qu'elle ne peut plus bouger ?!'' Comprit un mage de surprise et de choc, avant que Natsu n'élargisse un sourire carnassier en entendant ça.

''Oh ? Elle ne peut plus bouger ?'' Demanda le rose avec une voix carnassière, s'approchant de l'écarlate en souriant de façon plus carnassier que précédemment. ''JE VAIS POUVOIR ME VENGER DE TOUTES LES NOUVELLES FOIS QUE TU M'AS VAINCU ! KAKAKAKAKAKA !'' S'écria-t-il en riant de joie, avant de se coucher d'inconscience de suite, le poing gauche de la chevalière fumant après avoir frappé le dessus du crâne du rose alors que le reste de son corps était resté parfaitement immobile.

''Par contre, elle peut toujours punir Natsu…'' Commenta Levy en souriant d'un air blasé, avant qu'elle et les autres mages ne se mettent à rire d'amusement.

* * *

Et nous avons donc finalement eu le droit à la création du couple le plus attendue je pense de cette fic.

Le prochain chapitre sera, cette fois, réellement un chapitre bonus. Promis :).

En ce qui concerne les passages repoussés, il y aura une scène que je trouve réservé à un public averti. Très averti (non, pas de scène de... Houlla Houp...). Mais il s'agit d'une scène très gore. Donc... Attendez-vous à tout.

Sinon, eh bien nous avons une gagnante pour la déclaration probable entre Erza et Lucy. Elle avait dit qu'elle pensait que le couple serait entre Edolas et l'île Tenrou... Et elle a eu raison... Malgré que je lui ai dit que ça arriverait au moment où elle s'y attendra le moins...

Donc, Yuri-pairing, tu recevras une pâtisseries bien mieux que le cookie.

Preview du prochain chapitre (Ces phrases ne sont pas forcément affichés dans le même ordre que celui du chapitre) :

"Huh Lucy?" "Erza-san?"

"Atchoo!" "Ça va Lucy?"

"C'est vrai que ça peut être un cadeau... Mais pour les pervers!"

"Bonjour, Lucy." "Erza..."

Elle fouilla partout, dans les petits recoins, sous et sur les meubles...

Fin du preview.

Alors, que pensez-vous du chapitre bonus qui va arriver?

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	45. Chapitre Bonus 3

Bonjour,

Désolé du retard. Je comptais réellement publier ce chapitre dimanche, voir même mercredi dernier (j'ai beaucoup d'espoir), mais je me suis amusé au lieu de l'écrire. Et je n'ai pas mis de petite notes pour essayer de rattraper au mieux mon retard, et aussi ne pas mettre de coupure soudaine dans l'histoire avec une note.

Ce chapitre est le deuxième le plus long de cette fanfic (alors qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre bonus). Elle contient deux histoires du manga et deux de mon imagination, et je dois avouer que je suis plutôt content de moi-même pour le coup, mais je vous laisse découvrir quels histoires.

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**Yuri-Pairing: **Salut!

Merci d'avoir pris l'effort pour commenter plus rapidement. Mais désolé de ne pas avoir pris cet effort moi-même pour poster plus tôt.

Tu as eu une bonne intuition en tout cas. Tu avais même deviner en réalité quand se passerait cette déclaration. Et je te félicite pour avoir trouver ce moment :D.

Merci de ces compliments en tout cas. Je tâche de m'améliorer de plus en plus dans l'écriture, aussi bien pour les moments sérieux que celui les plus drôle. Quant à Erza et Natsu, ben il devrait un peu utiliser sa tête quelques fois. Ça le sauverait de plusieurs merdes.

Merci ^^! Je suis content que cette déclaration te plaise et soit ce que tu attendais. Surtout que ça t'ai autant plu au point que ce soit fantasmagorique (joli mot d'ailleurs, je le connaissais déjà mais j'aurais jamais cru le voir utiliser pour mon histoire). Et sinon, ben voilà le chapitre que tu attendais impatiemment un peu avant la fin des vacances.

Je devrais plutôt m'excuser, car j'ai détruit tout ton imagination alors que tu avais raison depuis le départ. Par contre, ce n'est pas le chapitre bonus qui est gore, mais celui qui va reprendre l'histoire principale, donc le chapitre d'après.

En tout cas, merci bien pour ces encouragements. Et content que le fraisier t'ai plu!

Sur ce, à la prochaine.

**Fin des réponses aux commentaires.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture =).

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus 3 :**

**Bienvenue à Fairy Hills.**

**Ces événements se passent le lendemain matin du retour de Lucy, après la défaite d'Oracion Seis, à Fairy Tail.**

''Allez, il est temps de se remettre à travailler.'' Se fit Lucy, buvant d'une traite son verre d'eau avant de se diriger vers le panneau des missions de la guilde et d'observer les différentes affiches de missions. ''Hmm… Mais quel job prendre…'' Se demanda-t-elle en regardant les différentes requêtes, avant de poser son attention sur une feuille sans image et auquel la mission semblait avoir été écrite à la main. ''Huh ? « Femmes uniquement ! Besoin d'aide pour rechercher un objet. Il n'y aura cependant aucune récompense ! » … Hum…'' Fit la mage stellaire d'un air confus, avant de se retourner vers Nab, qui était resté devant le tableau à regarder les missions depuis cinq minutes. ''Excuse-moi… Euh…'' Fit-elle de façon hésitante, le mage du SEIDR Magic se retournant vers elle et lui souriant d'un air confiant.

''Moi c'est Nab, Lucy.'' Répondit ce dernier en se pointant avec son pouce et en souriant avec confiance, restant silencieux alors que son interlocutrice eut les joues légèrement roses de honte.

''A-aye… Désolé Nab-san…'' S'excusa la blonde en regardant ailleurs d'un air gêné, alors que son interlocuteur sourit de façon clément et doux. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda-t-elle en pointant la mission écrite à la main et en retournant sa tête vers l'autre mage, qui devint sérieux en voyant de quoi elle voulait parler.

''Ah, c'est la première fois que tu vois ça depuis ton amnésie, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agit d'une farce. Quelques fois, des enfants du voisinage viennent sans permission et font des trucs du genre. Tu vois ? Ça n'a réellement pas l'air d'être aussi bien que les autres affiches, tu ne trouves pas ?'' Demanda le mage du SEIDR Magic en regardant la mage des clés tout en pointant le bout de papier du doigt, un air sérieux au visage.

''Mais… Si je voulais faire une farce, je mettrais une somme ridiculement élevée. Ce serait plus efficace, non ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque en regardant son interlocuteur, qui soupira en toute réponse.

''Tu es surexcitée pour rien, Lucy ! C'est mauvais !'' Déclara ce dernier avec une pointe de colère mais aussi de compassion, son visage pardonnant la mage stellaire pour ses mots.

''Hum… C'es une opinion plutôt dogmatique, non ?'' Demanda la mage des esprits stellaires, un air légèrement blasé au visage.

''Lucy, il a raison tu sais.'' Intervint Mirajane, un gros livre avec le titre « Request Record » écrit dessus en main. Elle s'approcha de la nommée tout en tournant les pages du livre, un air interrogateur au visage, alors que la blonde se retourna vers la blanche avec un peu de surprise. ''Cette mission n'a pas été enregistrée dans la pages des « Requêtes acceptées »… Je ne pense pas que ce soit sérieux, Lucy.'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant son interlocutrice avec un air sérieux et désolée.

''Mira-san… Pourtant, même si le client n'a pas mis son nom, il y a une adresse…'' Répondit la mage démoniaque en pointant le bas de la feuille, où était écrit « Venez à Fairy Hills » à la main.

''Aye… C'est notre dortoir pour filles, Fairy Hills…'' Répondit la barmaid en toute réponse, un air surpris au visage alors que Lucy regarda silencieusement l'affiche avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

''Tant pis, je veux avoir le cœur net. Je vais faire cette mission, Mira-san, Nab-san.'' Déclara la mage des esprits en se retournant vers les deux nommés, un air sérieux au visage alors que la barmaid sourit tendrement.

''C'est vrai que c'était plutôt étrange. Merci d'aller vérifier, Lucy.'' Répondit Mirajane en souriant chaleureusement et tendrement, son interlocutrice lui rendant le sourire avant qu'elle ne prenne l'affiche et ne regarde le plan se trouvant derrière pour se diriger vers le dortoir pour fille.

* * *

**Dortoir pour fille de Fairy Tail, Fairy Hills.**

''Ce dortoir est donc uniquement pour fille. C'est pour ça que ce job est uniquement pour fille. En plus, c'est proche de la guilde…'' Commenta Lucy en regardant sa carte et les alentours, avant de soupirer. ''Le loyer est de 10 000 Jewels ici… Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté d'y vivre, mais j'aurais sans doute eu moins de problème avec mon loyer…'' Commenta-t-elle en soupirant, tremblant légèrement de peur en se remémorant de la menace que lui avait faite la propriétaire de son appartement, avant de monter des escaliers pour aller au dortoir.

''Comme tu l'as dit, une chambre ici coûte 10 000 Jewels. Mais je ne donne pas de rabais.'' Déclara une vieille femme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en observant la blonde devant elle, qui se stoppa dans son ascension, la vielle femme arborant un air strict et sérieux au visage.

''Huh ?'' Fit simplement l'être démoniaque avec interrogation, penchant la tête sur le côté tout en observant la vieille dame avant de faire un pas en sa direction.

''STOOOP ! RESTE OÙ TU ES !'' Ordonna la vieille dame avec sévérité et autorité, stoppant net la démone dans son avancé. Soudainement, elle lui sauta dessus, préparant ses mains à la toucher et arborant un visage extrêmement sérieux et énervé.

''HYAAAAAH !'' S'écria la constellationniste de peur tout en faisant un pas en arrière, se faisant cependant attraper par la vieille femme qui tourna autour de son corps tel un serpent. ''L-LÂCHEZ-MOI !'' Supplia-t-elle, la vieille femme faisant un autre tour de son corps avant de resauter à sa position initiale, son visage restant toujours aussi sévère.

''Hmhm. Il semblerait que tu sois bien une fille.'' Déclara la vieille dame en regardant la mage des clés dans les yeux, qui se protégea le corps en se mettant de côté tout en l'observant d'un œil plutôt effrayé.

''V-vous auriez pu le dire simplement en regardant mon apparence…'' Déclara simplement Lucy en se mettant toujours de côté, l'observant d'un air blasé mais aussi effrayé.

''Tu es ici pour le job ?'' Demanda soudainement la vieille dame, à l'interrogation de la blonde qui se détendit pourtant un peu. ''Je suis la cliente du job, Hilda. Je suis la matrone de ce dortoir.'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant son interlocutrice avec sévérité.

''Vous êtes… La matrone…'' Répéta l'être démoniaque avec surprise, avant de sortir l'affiche de la mission. ''Pourquoi refusez-vous de donner une récompense dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi avoir posté cette mission ?'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant la matrone d'un air sérieux et interrogateur.

''Tu es venue pour faire une blague ?'' Demanda Hilda avec sévérité et sérieux tout en fronçant les sourcils.

''Pas du tout ! Je suis venue voir si tout aller bien au dortoir. Je dis juste que vous avez utilisé le tableau des missions de la guilde sans permission, alors que vous auriez simplement pu demander à l'une des filles du dortoir de rechercher l'objet que vous perdu.'' Expliqua calmement la démone, un air un peu triste au visage.

''Allons, démone, je suis sûre que tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça, et que je préfère appeler une fille vivant en dehors du dortoir pour ça. Et surtout pourquoi je ne peux pas laisser les filles de ce dortoir en apprendre plus à propos de ce job.'' Déclara la vieille dame avec sérieux tout en regardant la blonde, qui la regarda d'un air beaucoup plus triste soudainement, mais restant silencieuse. ''Alors, comptes-tu le faire ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux et de sévérité, alors que la mage des clés lui sourit avec tendresse.

''Si ça peut vous permettre de reposer en paix, alors oui, Hilda-sama.'' Répondit-elle avec beaucoup de respect et un léger sourire, sous l'œil toujours aussi sévère de la matrone.

''Dis-tu ça en tant que mage de Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda la vieille femme avec un air extrêmement sérieux et sévère, levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

''Bien sûr ! Je retrouverais ce que vous avez perdu !'' Déclara la mage des esprits avec sérieux, avant que la matrone n'amène un mannequin avec un vêtement dessus.

''Alors tu devras te changer en ça !'' Déclara cette dernière en présentant le mannequin avec sérieux, au choc de son interlocutrice.

''QU-QUOI ?!'' S'écria la mage stellaire de choc et de stupeur, avant de se faire une nouvelle fois attaquer par Hilda.

''DÉPÊCHES-TOI ET CHANGE-TOI !'' S'écria la vieille dame en retirant les vêtements et sous-vêtements de la mage stellaire, qui se débâta un peu pour se libérer.

''P-PAS ICI !'' Hurla la blonde en rougissant fortement, essayant de se libérer de la vieille dame.

''Personne ne te regarde…'' Commenta simplement la vieille matrone, avant de mettre les vêtements du mannequin sur la blonde.

''HYAAAAH !'' S'écria cette dernière d'effroi en la voyant lui mettre les vêtements avec sévérité et agilité, rougissant de plus en plus fortement avant qu'elles ne se séparent l'une de l'autre et reste silencieuses quelques secondes. ''Uhm… C'est très embarrassant…'' Commenta-t-elle en mettant ses mains devant sa poitrine pour se protéger cette partie de la vue de quiconque, rougissant en observant ses vêtements beaucoup plus léger que précédemment.

En effet, la vieille dame lui avait fait mettre un ensemble complètement noir d'un costume ressemblant à celui d'un chat, ayant une queue de chat bougeant toute seule dans le bas du dos, des oreilles de chat sur la tête, des gants ressemblant aux pattes d'un chat et remontant jusqu'aux coudes, et des bottes à lanières montant jusque la moitié du bas des jambes, recouvrant des collant noir remontant jusque la moitié du haut de ses jambes. Elle porte aussi un minishort noir avec une ceinture blanche à losanges rouges attachée à la hanche, une petite tenue noire ne couvrant que sa poitrine et une petite partie de son ventre, bien que laissant un espace ouvert maintenant la tenue par une ficelle noire sur le devant, et un collier noir avec une clochette au cou.

''AJOUTE « NYA » À LA FIN DE TES PHRASES !'' S'écria Hilda avec beaucoup de colère, faisant rougir la mage des clés à ces mots.

''Est-ce que… C'est la seule chose que je dois faire… Nya ?'' Demanda la démone avec embarras tout en tremblant un peu, alors que son interlocutrice resta simplement silencieuse en l'observant.

''Ça sonne mauvais…'' Commenta simplement la matrone en regardant la blonde.

''QUOI ?!'' Hurla cette dernière de stupeur et de choc tout en la regardant d'un air un peu énervée.

''Tu peux rentrer. Ça ne sert à rien si tu ne peux pas travailler correctement à un job que tu as accepté. Et tu peux arrêter ton job de mage aussi.'' Répondit très sévèrement et sérieusement Hilda tout en faisant signe à la blonde de partir, sous l'œil sérieux et motivé de la mage des clés.

''J'AI DIT QUE J'ALLAIS LE FAIRE, ALORS JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! NYA !'' S'écria la mage des clés en levant le bras droit d'un air motivé tout en regardant son interlocutrice.

''Arrête de dire « nya »…'' Fit simplement la matrone en regardant la démone et en soupirant, avant de l'observer avec sérieux. ''Le job est vraiment simple. Je veux juste que tu trouves un trésor brillant que j'ai laissé quelque part.'' Expliqua-t-elle simplement en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

''Un trésor brillant ?'' Demanda la constellationniste en penchant la tête de côté, un air interrogateur au visage.

''Il doit se trouver quelque part dans le dortoir. Et comme je te l'ai dit, tu devras garder ce trésor secret des autres jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves.'' Rajouta la vieille dame avec sérieux tout en regardant la mage stellaire.

''Attendez, c'est quoi ce trésor brillant ?'' Demanda Lucy avec interrogation, n'obtenant cependant aucune réponse alors que la vieille dame disparut devant ses yeux.

''Huh ? Lucy ?'' Appela de suite une voix depuis l'une des fenêtres du dortoir, faisant se retourner la mage des clés en sa direction. ''C'est la première que je te vois ici…''

''Erza-san? Tu vis dans le dortoir ?!'' Fit la mage des esprits stellaires de surprise, relevant la tête en direction de la fenêtre où se trouver Erza.

''Aye. Il y a aussi Levy, Bisca, Juvia et d'autres filles. Wendy et Charuru y ont aussi emménagés récemment.'' Répondit la chevalière avec assurance, bien qu'encore surprise de voir la mage stellaire. ''Que fais-tu ici ?''

''Euh… Je suis venue rendre une petite visite !'' Répondit simplement la mage des clés avec une imperceptible hésitation, sous l'œil neutre de la chevalière.

''Je comptais faire aussi visiter à Wendy et Charuru. Je vais vous faire visiter.'' Déclara simplement la mage aux armures, faisant demi-tour et s'éloignant de la fenêtre.

''Arigatô, Erza-san.'' Remercia la mage des clés en souriant d'un air content, observant l'utilisatrice de la Knight Magic partir de la pièce où elle se trouvait. « Je vais donc devoir chercher ce trésor brillant en cachette, sans me faire repérer des autres, afin qu'Hilda-sama puisse se reposer en paix… Allons-y ! Je vais faire de mon mieux ! » Pensa-t-elle d'un air déterminé, entrant ensuite dans le dortoir et se faisant accueillir à peine quelques secondes plus tard par Erza, Wendy et Charuru. Ces dernières la regardèrent avec surprise et observèrent ses vêtements, qui étaient en contraste avec les vêtements décontracté des trois filles, mais ne dirent finalement rien hormis un simple « perverse » de la part de la chatte blanche.

''Voici donc le Hall.'' Présenta Erza en souriant et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, les quatre filles observant la grande pièce garnie de meuble plutôt luxueux.

''Wouah ! C'est vraiment beau !'' Commentèrent Wendy et Lucy en souriant d'un air surpris et émerveillé tout en observant la pièce. Mais cette dernière eut les joues légèrement roses en sentant le regard curieux de la rousse sur elle, et se retourna en sa direction avec un visage plus rose.

''Hum… Tu sais, tu peux dire quelque chose à propos des vêtements que je porte si tu veux…'' Fit la blonde en souriant d'un air plutôt gênée, bien qu'elle continua d'observer l'écarlate qui détourna le regard en rougissant très légèrement.

''Je trouve qu'ils te vont bien…'' Commenta simplement la reine des fées en souriant et en regardant ailleurs, un air un peu gêné au visage.

''A-arigatô…'' Remercia la mage des clés en rougissant, regardant le sol d'un air gêné alors que la jeune dragon slayer sourit en les observant. « Réfléchissons… Ce trésor brillant ne peut pas se trouver dans un endroit fortement fréquenté par les filles, car elles l'auraient déjà trouvé. » Pensa-t-elle en regardant la pièce avec intérêt, avant de voir la mage des armures prendre une pose à ses côtés. ''QU-QUE FAIS-TU ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de surprise et de choc en regardant la rousse à ses côtés, qui portait une tenue une pièce jaune à motifs léopard, laissant visible ses jambes et tout ce qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa poitrine, ainsi qu'un collier, des oreilles, une queue et des pattes de chats.

''Je… Pensais que c'était la nouvelle tendance…'' Répondit la mage chevalière avec gêne, avant de s'ex-quipait de ses anciens vêtements et de diriger les filles vers une autre pièce du dortoir. ''Ce sont les bains pour tous. Il y a une salle de bain dans chaque pièce, mais quand on souhaite prendre un bain, on vient ici.'' Expliqua-t-elle en présentant la salle d'eau commune, les trois autres filles regardant avec plus ou moins d'intérêt la grande salle qui était équipée de miroir tout le long de la pièce sur deux murs. Erza guida ensuite les filles vers les étages inférieurs du dortoir, la mage des clés prenant soin de regarder son environnement tout le long de la marche avec beaucoup de discrétion. ''Et voici les sous-sol, qui nous sert de bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas aussi bien que celui de la guilde… Mais il y a les archives de missions de tous…'' Expliqua-t-elle en présentant la grande pièce remplit de bibliothèque pleine, sous l'œil surpris et émerveillé de la jeune fille et celui fort intéressé de la mage des clés. Elles partirent ensuite vers les étages supérieurs, se dirigeant vers les portes des chambres des résidentes. ''Voici la chambre de Levy.'' Présenta-t-elle en ouvrant la porte et en laissant entrer les trois filles, alors que la résidente des lieus s'approcha d'elles.

''Ah ! Lu-chan ! Wendy et Charuru ! Vous êtes en visite ?'' Demanda la petite bleue en regardant les trois mages nommées et en leur souriant, qui la saluèrent avant d'observer sa chambre.

''Whoa ! C'est une impressionnante collection de livres !'' Fit la fille de Grandine de surprise, voyant les très nombreuses bibliothèques atteignant le plafond se trouvant partout dans la chambre.

''Les as-tu tous lu ?'' Demanda Lucy avec interrogation et surprise, regardant avec étonnement les différentes étagères remplis de livres.

''Non. En fait, je n'en ai lu que la moitié.'' Répondit la mage des mots en souriant tout en regardant la blonde, alors que la rousse regarda une bibliothèque avec un certain intérêt.

''Quelques fois, elle me prête des livres dont elle n'a pas besoin.'' Commenta Erza en regardant les différents livres présents sur l'étagère où elle regardait, tandis que la concerné s'approcha de l'oreille de Lucy et mis une main sur le côté de sa bouche pour éviter de se faire entendre.

''Je pense qu'Erza adore les livres plutôt coquins.'' Sourit la bleue, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la blonde qui rougit soudainement, alors que Wendy la regarda avec interrogation et qu'Erza se retourna vers elle avec un visage furieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Levy glissa du mur se trouvant en face de sa chambre, un petit cratère et une trainée de sang suivant sa tête qui était collé au mur.

''Eh bien… Allons visiter les autres chambres…'' Fit simplement la mage aux armures en souriant d'un air mauvais mais contente de la punition infligée à la bleue.

''L-Levy-chan…'' Appelèrent Lucy et Wendy de peur et d'effroi, se retournant de moitié vers la bleue mais ne pouvant pas partir, maintenues par les bras que l'écarlate mettait autour de leur cou, avant qu'elles ne se dirigent quelques minutes plus tard vers la chambre de Bisca.

''Erza-san ! Lucy et Wendy sont là aussi !'' Salua Bisca en regardant les deux arrivantes, caressant un cheval se trouvant derrière elle, les quatre visiteuses la saluant aussi.

''Tu as beaucoup d'animaux, Bisca-san.'' Sourit la constellationniste en la regardant d'un air plutôt surpris, voyant plusieurs animaux plus ou moins exotiques trainé dans sa chambre.

''Il y a même un chameau ! Ainsi qu'une vache, et un mouton !'' Sourit la tireuse d'élite en présentant ses animaux, sous l'œil sévère de la chatte blanche.

''C'est un zoo ici ?'' Demanda Charuru en regardant les autres animaux présents dans la chambre de Bisca, croisant les bras d'un air agacé.

''Normalement, les animaux ne sont pas autorisés ici… Mais bon… Je ne tolérerais que ce nombre d'animaux.'' Déclara la chevalière en regardant la tireuse d'élite d'un œil sévère et en croisant les bras.

''Désolé pour ça.'' S'excusa simplement Bisca en grattant le derrière de sa tête d'un air gêné.

''Je pense qu'il y en a un peu trop…'' Commenta simplement la mage stellaire d'un air blasé, étant la seule qui se faisait attaquer par des lions et des tigres mais arrivant à les maintenir au sol. Elles sortirent de la chambre de Bisca, et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de Juvia, qui se trouvait juste à droite de celle de la mage aux fusils.

''Bonjour Lucy. Que venez-vous faire dans la chambre de Juvia ?'' Demanda la mage d'eau en regardant les quatre mages et en leur souriant, un air plutôt content au visage.

''Je leur fait la visite du dortoir.'' Expliqua Erza en souriant à la mage aux cheveux bleus, tandis que Wendy et Lucy saluèrent la bleue en souriant.

''Cette chambre est vraiment bien.'' Commenta la mage stellaire, regardant autour d'elle en souriant et voyant une chambre plutôt féminine, garnie de plusieurs décorations avec l'image de Gray.

''Tenez, voici.'' Sourit Juvia en servant des tasses de thé qu'elle venait de faire aux mages, s'asseyant tous confortablement sur un siège alors que les quatre filles la remercièrent.

''Ce thé est vraiment bon.'' Firent les filles en souriant, sauf Charuru, en regardant le liquide dans leur tasse et en reprenant une gorgée, appréciant la saveur du liquide.

''Aye… Parce qu'il y a Gray dans le nom de ce thé !'' Sourit la mage d'eau avec joie tout en posant ses mains sur ses joues, sous l'œil interrogateur de l'être démoniaque. Les trois mages en visites et leur guide se levèrent cependant quelques secondes après avoir fini leur thé, sortant de la chambre de la bleue et se dirigeant vers celui de la rousse.

''Et voici ma chambre.'' Présenta la chevalière en regardant ses visiteuses, qui écarquillèrent les yeux.

''C'EST GRAND !'' Firent Wendy et Lucy de surprise en regardant la grandeur de sa chambre, qui étaient divisés en plusieurs pièces et qui arboraient des pièces d'armes et d'armures à chaque chambre.

''J'ai beaucoup trop d'objets, alors… J'ai loué cinq chambres et je les ai connectés entre elles.'' Expliqua la rousse en regardant les trois mages en face d'elles, qui écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois les yeux.

''TON LOYER S'ÉLÈVE À 50 000 JEWELS ?!'' S'écrièrent la démone et la fille de Grandine de surprise, avant de regarder les différentes pièces exposés dans la chambre.

''Tu as beaucoup d'armes et d'armures…'' Fit la mage des esprits avec une certaine admiration, observant différents armures avec beaucoup d'attention.

''Il y a une limite sur le nombre d'armes et d'armures que je peux posséder dans mon espace magique. Alors je garde le reste ici.'' Expliqua la mage aux armures en souriant avec intérêt, observant la même armure que Lucy à ses côtés avec autant d'intérêt que cette dernière, avant de rougir et de s'éloigner légèrement en voyant son geste.

''Hum… Y a-t-il un intérêt à ça ?'' Demanda Wendy d'un air blasé en observant une tenue de ballerine avec un étrange oiseau ressortant devant.

''Nope… J'ai dit à Natsu que je n'en voulais pas, mais il a insisté pour que je le garde. Je te le donne si tu le veux.'' Déclara la chevalière en regardant la jeune fille et en regardant la tenue d'un air sévère, croisant les bras tout en l'observant aux côtés de la jeune dragon slayer.

''Non…'' Répondit simplement la fille de Grandine d'un air blasé, avant que les quatre filles ne sortent de la chambre d'Erza.

''Vous devez être en sueur après avoir marché autant. Je vais prendre un bain maintenant, vous venez avec moi ?'' Demanda l'utilisatrice de la Knight Magic en souriant d'un air chaleureux, bien que rougissant assez fortement et évitant de croiser le regard de la blonde.

''Aye !'' ''Ce ne serais pas de refus…'' Firent l'enfant de la dragonne céleste et sa compagnonne en regardant la rousse.

''Hum… N-non. M-merci, Erza-san… Mais je préfère visiter encore un peu le dortoir…'' Répondit la mage des esprits stellaires en regardant ailleurs et en rougissant fortement, un air gêné au visage.

''J-je vois… S-si tu te sens fatiguer, tu pourras te reposer dans ma chambre…'' Déclara la mage aux armures en souriant chaleureusement, avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la salle de bain commune avec Wendy et Charuru.

''Arigatô…'' Remercia l'être démoniaque en saluant la rousse et en les observant s'éloigner, avant de regarder le sol et de soupirer. ''Je me demande où est ce trésor brillant…'' Se fit-elle en regardant aux alentours d'un air interrogateur, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

''Tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ?'' Demanda Hilda en apparaissant derrière la blonde et en croisant les bras, un air sévère au visage.

''Je n'ai pas réellement pu…'' Répondit la mage des esprits d'un air plutôt blasé, avant de se retourner vers la vieille dame. ''Au passage, c'est quoi ce trésor brillant ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec interrogation et intérêt.

''Tu verras quand tu le trouveras !'' Répondit la matrone du dortoir en tirant la langue tout en agitant les bras, sous l'œil blasé de son interlocutrice.

''Vous ne vous ne souvenez pas où vous l'avez perdu ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque avec interrogation, la vieille dame attrapant son menton et réfléchissant à l'emplacement du trésor.

''Hmm… Peut-être quelque part dans le noir…'' Proposa la vieille dame, tandis que la mage des esprits se tint le menton en arborant un visage sérieux.

''Quelque part dans le noir…'' Pensa Lucy tout en regardant autour d'elle avec attention, avant de lever la tête vers le plafond. ''Le grenier !'' S'écria-t-elle en regardant la vieille femme et en souriant.

''OH ! PEUT-ÊTRE !'' Fit la matrone en souriant tout en regardant la démone, avant de l'observer monter des escaliers.

''J'Y VAIS !'' S'écria l'être démoniaque, sous le regard souriant de la vieille dame qui disparut une nouvelle fois tandis que la blonde monta au grenier, qui était tellement étroit qu'elle devait ramper pour avancer. Elle fouilla partout, dans les petits recoins, sous et sur les meubles afin de trouver le trésor, mais ne trouva absolument rien. Elle regarda ensuite derrière elle, et observa une porte à peine assez large pour qu'elle puisse passer. « Ce serait derrière ? » Pensa-t-elle avec interrogation, avant de ramper vers la porte et de l'ouvrir, se faisant de suite accueillir par une lumière éblouissante. ''Oh ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé le trésor brillant d'Hilda-sama !'' Fit-elle en souriant, s'approchant de la source de lumière, qui était un petit trou dans le sol auquel elle y jeta un œil, avant de rougir instantanément. En effet, ce trou donnait une vue plongeante sur la salle de bain commune du dortoir, et elle put notamment observée les filles du dortoir nues se laver ou prendre leur bain tout en parlant.

''N'est-ce pas bon de prendre un bain ensemble de temps en temps ?'' Demanda Erza en regardant les autres tout en remettant ses cheveux derrière elle, se détendant dans le bain.

''Juvia est embarrassée… Je voudrais prendre une douche dans ma chambre…'' Commenta la mage d'eau en rougissant un peu et en regardant le sol, faisant dos aux autres filles du dortoir.

''Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on prend notre bain ensemble, Juvia…'' Sourit Bisca tout en regardant la nommée, se nettoyant le corps avec du savon.

''C'est dommage que Lucy-san ne soit pas venue avec nous…'' Commenta Wendy en souriant d'un air content, se lavant les cheveux tandis que Levy lui nettoyer le dos.

''Trésor… C'est vrai que ça peut être un trésor... Mais pour les pervers !'' Se fit doucement Lucy, regardant ailleurs en voyant la chevalière se levait de la baignoire et rougissant encore plus, mais tremblant de plus en plus. ''CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE, HILDA-SAMA !'' S'écria-t-elle plutôt faiblement de colère tout en fermant le poing et en regardant en l'air, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en observant un bout de papier accroché au plafond du grenier, illuminé d'un point par la lumière du trou. ''C'est un croquis du dortoir… ? Et ce point… CE TROU SERT À ILLUMINER L'EMPLACEMENT DU TRÉSOR !'' Fit-elle en souriant de surprise, se relevant d'un coup de joie mais se cognant la tête au plafond. ''Ouch…'' Fit-elle en se tenant la tête à l'endroit où elle s'était cognée, avant de faire le chemin arrière et de descendre les marches du dortoir, pour finalement se diriger vers la cour arrière du dortoir. « Dans la cour arrière du dortoir, il y a un arbre et un emplacement à l'ombre ! C'est l'emplacement dans le noir dont parlait Hilda-sama ! » Pensa-t-elle, avant de se mettre à creuser à l'emplacement qu'indiquait la carte, déterrant quelques minutes après un petit coffre brillant. ''JE L'AI TROUVÉ ! OUAIS !'' S'écria-t-elle en sautant de joie, avant de regarder autour d'elle. ''HILDA-SAMA ! JE L'AI TROUVÉ ! HILDA-SAMA !'' Appela-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, n'obtenant cependant aucune réponse, à sa surprise et son désarroi.

''Que se passe-t-il Lucy ? Tu n'as rien de grave ?'' Demanda Erza avec inquiétude et arrivant à ses côtés depuis sa droite, à la surprise de la nommée.

''Ah ! Erza-san ! Non, désolée, je n'ai rien !'' S'excusa l'être démoniaque d'un air gêné, à l'interrogation de la rousse qui continua de la regarder, restant cependant neutre et silencieuse. ''… « Soupir »… En réalité, je suis venue ici pour une mission, Erza-san…'' Avoua-t-elle en regardant le sol, à l'interrogation de son interlocutrice. ''En fait, je devais trouver quelque chose pour Hilda-sama, la matrone du dortoir.'' Expliqua-t-elle, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la chevalière.

''G-Grand-mère Hilda ? Q-qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?'' Se demanda la mage aux armures en tremblant fortement, à la surprise et gêne de la mage des clés.

''J-je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, Erza-san, mais Hilda-sama m'a vraiment dem-''

''C'est impossible Lucy…'' Coupa la mage aux armures en tremblant visiblement, croisant les bras et regardant ailleurs avant de soupirer… ''Lucy… Grand-mère Hilda est morte il y a six ans…'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant le sol, sous l'œil attristé et inquiet de la mage stellaire. ''Elle est morte… Sur le chemin du retour de shopping de Shirotsume… Sa voiture à chuter d'une falaise…'' Expliqua-t-elle en tremblant plutôt fortement, se mordant les lèvres avant de se faire enlacer par la blonde, qui avait déposé le petit coffre au sol.

''Je suis désolée, Erza-san…'' S'excusa l'être démoniaque, à la surprise de son interlocutrice qui se fit caresser le dos par les gants de la démone de façon rassurante. ''C'était l'esprit d'Hilda-sama qui m'a donné cette mission…'' Reprit-elle, au choc de la chevalière avant qu'elles ne se regardent yeux dans les yeux, brisant ainsi l'étreinte. ''Je savais que c'était son esprit, avec sa magie fantomatique. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de faire sa mission et de trouvé ce coffre. Pour que son esprit puisse se reposer en paix…'' Expliqua-t-elle en montrant le coffre qu'elle avait déposé au sol, à la surprise de la rousse qui l'observa en écarquillant les yeux.

''Q-qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur…'' Demanda faiblement l'utilisatrice de la Knight Magic, semblant prête à pleurer tout en s'approchant du coffre alors que la blonde la regarda en souriant tristement.

''Je vais l'ouvrir…'' Déclara la constellationniste en prenant le coffre et en s'accroupissant, ouvrant ensuite le coffre et observant différents bijoux brillants et luxueux dans le coffre. ''Ouah ! Ils sont beaux !'' Déclara-t-elle d'émerveillement, alors que la rousse mis ses mains devant sa bouche tout en tremblant fortement, laissant ses larmes apparaître dans ses yeux. ''Erza-san…'' Appela-t-elle avec inquiétude tout en regardant la nommée.

''Grand-mère Hilda… Était têtue, harcelante, et disait toujours des mots méchants. Mais elle tenait énormément à nous, les enfants qui vivaient au dortoir. Et ça lui faisaient toujours mal de nous voir partir à un dangereux travail… « Tu devrais arrêter d'être mage »… C'est ce qu'elle nous disait toujours. Mais jusque maintenant, je ne savais pas si c'était ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment… Un jour, elle nous avait acheté des bijoux de jouets. Tout le monde était heureux, car c'était la première fois qu'elle nous faisait ça. Mais il n'y avait pas assez de bijoux pour tout le monde, alors elle a inhabituellement paniqué ce jour-là. Et les enfants étaient devenues inconfortable aussi… Je voulais calmer la situation, et j'ai dit que les bijoux ne me vont pas et que je les laissé aux autres pour qu'elles puissent tous en avoir… Mais j'ai accidentellement dit quelque chose que je ne voulais pas… J'en voulais vraiment. C'était censé être le premier cadeau de la grand-mère que j'aimais tant…'' Expliqua Erza, prenant une pose et se mettant à trembler fortement tout en gardant ses yeux sur le coffre à bijoux qu'elle avait sur les jambes, sous le regard attristé de la mage des esprits.

''Ce soir-là, grand-mère est venue dans ma chambre et s'est assise sur mon lit, à côté de moi, pour me parler de ce que j'avais fait plus tôt avec les faux bijoux… « Je suis sûre que tu deviendras une belle jeune femme à l'avenir. Une belle femme à qui iront parfaitement les bijoux. »… Elle m'avait dit ça en me souriant et en me regardant, et voir son sourire pour la première fois a fait battre mon cœur plus vite… « Quand tu grandiras, je te donnerais tout mes bijoux. Ce sont de vrais bijoux, et je te les donnerais tous. »… J'ai protesté ce qu'elle disait, disant que j'étais déjà grande, mais je regardé mes pieds en disant ça, et j'étais plutôt gênée, je dois avouer. « Pas encore… Quand tu seras plus grande en taille, et ta poitrine un peu plus grosse. Alors je suis sûre qu'une princesse des chats t'apportera pleins de bijoux. » … Ce qu'elle me disait me faisait rire, mais je lui avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de chose comme une princesse des chats, et qu'elle me traitait beaucoup trop comme un enfant, et elle avait rit quand je lui avais dit ça… Le lendemain, grand-mère était morte…'' Reprit-elle, laissant ses larmes couler sur les bijoux et souriant chaleureusement aux souvenirs qu'elle partageait.

''C'était il y a six ans… Et pourtant, elle continue de nous surveiller…'' Reprit-elle tout en regardant les bijoux avec un sourire profondément émue, sous le sourire heureux de la constellationniste démoniaque qui essuya des larmes apparaissant dans ses yeux. ''Partageons ces bijoux avec tout le monde au dortoir.'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant la blonde tout en se relevant et en essuyant ses larmes, son interlocutrice lui souriant chaleureusement en la regardant.

''Aye. C'est une excellente idée.'' Déclara l'être démoniaque en penchant la tête sur le côté et en souriant, avant de se faire attraper la main gauche par Erza et de recevoir un bijou.

''Voilà pour toi.'' Déclara-t-elle en déposant un bracelet doré avec un cœur en rubis, à la surprise et gêne de la démone.

''Qu… C'EST BON ! JE N'EN AI PAS BESOIN, ERZA-SAN !'' S'écria cette dernière de gêne tout en agitant les bras, sous le regard souriant de la rousse.

''De quoi parles-tu ? N'es-tu pas la princesse des chats qui m'a amené les bijoux ?'' Demanda la mage aux armures en regardant son interlocutrice, cette dernière se regardant avec un peu de surprise, avant qu'elles ne se sourient d'amusement puis que la mage des clés ne sorte l'affiche de mission d'Hilda.

Les sentiments des gens sont connectés.

''Regarde… La mission disparaît…'' Sourit la blonde en regardant l'affiche, qui disparaissait peu à peu vers le ciel de la nuit.

''Peut-être était-ce une lettre envoyé du ciel.'' Commenta Erza, observant l'affiche disparaître vers le ciel, avant qu'elle ne retourne son attention vers la blonde et rougisse fortement. ''Lu-Lucy…'' Appela-t-elle de surprise et de gêne et rougissant de plus en plus fortement, à l'interrogation de la mage des clés.

Ils transcendent le temps, et touchent ceux que l'on aime .

''Tes vêtements disparaissent…'' Ajouta Erza en pointant la mage des esprits tout en regardant ailleurs, murmurant « tenue de naissance » avec beaucoup de gêne et ayant un peu de sang coulant de son nez alors que l'autre mage regarda son corps.

''KYAAAAAAAAHH !'' Hurla cette dernière de gêne, se couvrant le corps pour protéger sa nudité et s'accroupissant au sol.

''P-peut-être que ces vêtements étaient envoyés du c-ciel aussi…'' Proposa la reine des fées, essuyant son nez sans regarder la mage des clés mais étant beaucoup plus rouge que ses cheveux.

''Pourquoi ils ont disparu seulement maintenant ?!'' S'écria la mage démoniaque en rougissant fortement, avant de mettre la tenue qu'Erza avait fait apparaître dans ses bras pour qu'elle s'habille.

J'ai été capable de ressentir ça. Et il s'agit de ma plus grande récompense.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ohanami.**

**Ces événements se passent quelques jours avant l'apparition de l'Anima à Magnolia.**

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde à la guilde viennent assister au Ohanami (: Observation du fleurissement des cerisiers), et pique-niquent tous au milieu des cerisiers pour assister à cet évènement.

**Appartement de Lucy.**

''Atchoo!'' Éternua Lucy, une épaisse couette autour d'elle.

Enfin, presque tous.

''Ça va Lucy?'' Demanda Erza avec une certaine inquiétude, la nommée resserrant la couette autour d'elle pour se réchauffer.

''Tu ne viens pas ?'' Demanda Natsu avec surprise, penchant la tête sur le côté.

''Le fleurissement des cerisiers est vraiment beau !'' S'enthousiasma Happy, volant autour de la tête du mage aux cheveux roses.

''Je… Je sais… Et je voudrais y aller au moins une fois… Mais… J'ai attrapé froid apparemment… Atchoo !'' Éternua une nouvelle fois la mage des clés, avant de se diriger vers son lit en titubant. ''Désolée… Je vais au lit…'' S'excusa-t-elle, sous le regard déçu de ses trois visiteurs avant que ces derniers ne sortent de l'appartement de Lucy.

**Dans les rues de Magnolia.**

''Wow… C'est ennuyant…'' Commenta le dragon slayer de feu, croisant les bras derrière la tête tout en marchant dans les rues, balançant ses jambes devant lui.

''Je suppose qu'il n'y pas vraiment d'autres choix… Si elle a attrapé froid… Wendy n'est pas là non plus…'' Commenta Erza d'un ton sérieux tout en croisant les bras, baissant la tête et fermant les yeux tout en marchant aux côtés du rose.

''Elle était tellement excitée aussi…'' Ajouta Happy en regardant les deux mages, la rousse arborant un visage assez attristé en se remémorant de la veille alors que le mage de feu tourna sa tête vers son compagnon, un air déçu au visage.

''Ouais…'' Commenta le fils d'Igneel, continuant sa route vers la guilde mais se remémorant comme Erza de la veille.

* * *

**À la guilde, le jour d'avant.**

''_L'Ohanami ?! Je me souviens ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai entendu parler ! Je vais y aller ! Je veux vraiment y aller !'' _S'était écriée Lucy avec joie et bonheur, des petites étoiles dans les yeux, sous le regard blasé du mage de feu et de son compagnon, mais plutôt souriant de la chevalière.

''_J'ai hâte d'y assister avec toi…'' _Sourit Erza en regardant la blonde, avant que les deux ne rougissent en regardant ailleurs. _''Enfin… J-je veux dire avec toi et avec toute la guilde… Je veux dire… Euh…'' _Bégaya-t-elle d'un ton assez paniqué, faisant sourire la constellationniste d'un air tendre mais gênée.

''_A-arigatô… Erza-san…'' _Remercia l'être démoniaque assez faiblement, bien que la concerné et que les deux autres mages présents purent entendre ses paroles. _''J'ai vraiment hâte d'y aller ! Je vais apporter quelques choses ! Des gâteaux ! Et des cookies ! Et… Et…'' _S'emporta-t-elle un peu, sa rougeur et celle d'Erza disparaissant peu à peu alors qu'elles sourirent toutes les deux, sans pour autant se regarder.

''_Tu es trop excitée…'' _Commenta Natsu d'un air blasé tout en tournant le dos à la blonde, retournant de moitié sa tête en sa direction.

''_Eh bien… D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours entendu dire que le fleurissement des cerisiers arc-en-ciel de Magnolia était absolument sublime ! Je veux vraiment aller voir ça !''_ Sourit la constellationniste, plaçant une main sur sa hanche tout en regardant le mage de feu, alors que les mages élargirent un petit sourire plutôt content.

* * *

**Dans les rues de Magnolia.**

''Elle est vraiment malchanceuse…'' Commenta Erza en baissant les bras et en soupirant, un visage plutôt attristé tout en marchant vers la guilde.

''Aye…'' Commenta Happy, baissant lui aussi les bras et se courbant un peu tout en suivant les deux autres mages.

''Je me sens désolé pour Lucy…'' Commenta Natsu, un air aussi triste au visage tout en imitant son compagnon dans sa façon de marcher.

**Dans l'appartement de Lucy.**

''Ohanami… Atchoo !'' Éternua la mage stellaire, étant couché dans son lit avec un gant chaud au front et son épaisse couverture sur elle. « J'espère que les autres s'amusent bien… Mais je voulais tellement assister au fleurissement des cerisiers… ''Soupir''… J'espère que je pourrais la prochaine fois… » Pensa-t-elle d'un air triste, avant d'empêcher toute lumière d'illuminer son appartement et d'essayer de dormir un peu.

**Le soir même.**

''Oooohh…'' ''Que…'' ''Huh… ?'' Firent des voix à l'extérieur de l'appartement de Lucy, réveillant cette dernière qui se releva de son lit.

''Qu'est-ce qui sa passe… ?'' Se demanda Lucy avec interrogation, frottant ses yeux pour se réveiller un peu tout en regardant par la fenêtre donnant une vue sur les rues de Magnolia.

''Wow…'' ''Oh mon…'' Firent d'autres voix, alors que la mage stellaire sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors… ?'' Se demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup d'interrogation, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant des pétales de fleurs de couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel voler devant ses yeux. Elle tourna ensuite la tête de tous les côtés, et pu finalement observer un arbre faisant la taille de son appartement passer non loin de chez elle, l'arbre se trouvant dans un pot de fleur géant et étant accroché à un bateau par des cordes tout en voguant sur la rivière. ''Qu'est-ce… Que c'est… ?'' Se demanda-t-elle de surprise et de choc, observant cependant silencieusement l'arbre dépasser son appartement et les habitants qui se trouvaient devant chez elle.

''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!'' ''L'ARBRE FLOTTE ?!'' ''QUI A FAIT ÇA ?!'' Hurlèrent des citoyens de choc ou de mécontentement, tandis que l'être démoniaque posa sa tête sur ses bras tout en souriant d'un air heureux et rêveur, suivant l'arbre de l'œil.

''Merveilleux…'' Commenta la blonde avec joie, regardant l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'elle le perde de vue, avant de retourner se coucher en souriant avec bonheur.

**Le lendemain, à Fairy Tail.**

''Tu n'es plus malade ?'' Demanda Erza avec une certaine inquiétude mélangé à de la joie, regardant Lucy en arquant un sourcil surpris mais aussi inquiet et content.

''Aye. Je suis en parfaite santé.'' Sourit la constellationniste en regardant son interlocutrice, ainsi que Natsu et Happy qui les entouraient.

''C'est super Lucy !'' Sourirent les deux compagnons en la regardant avec joie, élargissant le sourire de la blonde.

''OY ! QUI EST L'ABRUTI QUI A DÉRACINÉ LE PRÉCIEUX CERISIER FLEURI DE LA VILLE ?! LE MAIRE EST EXTRÊMEMENT EN COLÈRE !'' S'écria Makarof dans une colère noire tout en regardant en direction des mages, certains d'entre eux lui répondant qu'ils ne savaient pas alors que Salamander, la chevalière et le chat bleu transpirèrent à grosses gouttes en se retournant vers lui, sous le regard souriant de la mage stellaire.

''Arigatô les gars.'' Fit la démone d'une voix douce tout en enlaçant le mieux qu'elle pouvait les trois mages, qui regardèrent ailleurs avec un visage sérieux.

''P… Pourquoi tu nous remercies ?'' Demanda Natsu d'une voix qui se voulait strict, malgré les tremblements fortement présents dans sa voix.

''Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…'' Ajouta Happy en regardant ailleurs tout en croisant les bras, un air aussi sévère au visage.

''Il s'agit définitivement de quelqu'un d'autre…'' Compléta Erza avec sérieux, rougissant plutôt visiblement tout en regardant la table où elle était assise, tournant totalement le dos à son interlocutrice.

**Fin.**

* * *

**La décision du roi.**

**Ces événements se passent dans la salle de réunion du château Edolas, trois mois après la disparition de la magie.**

''Quels sont les tâches d'aujourd'hui, Byro ?'' Demanda une personne avec la couronne d'Edolas sur la tête en regardant son conseiller, un air plutôt las mais sérieux au visage.

''Hmm… Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que peu de travail à effectuer, mon roi. Une shimple visite de la ville, une étude sur notre force militaire et les préparations du bal cérémoniale pour célébrer votre couronnement.'' Répondit le conseiller du roi avec respect et sérieux, faisant soupirer son interlocuteur.

''Vous devez être impatient de passer du statut de prince à roi officiellement !'' Sourit avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme le commandant Hughes, regardant le futur roi en lui souriant avec enthousiasme.

''Hmm… Roi Jellal. Cela sonne vraiment bien.'' Ajouta Sugar Boy en se tenant le menton, souriant d'un air content et fermant les yeux tout en réfléchissant au titre qu'il venait de donner.

''La seule chose qui soit dommage est l'absence de votre père à cette cérémonie…'' Ajouta tristement Coco en regardant la table auquel elle était assise, un air triste au visage alors que son chef s'énerva un peu.

''COCO ! JE T'AI DEJÀ DIT DE NE PAS PARLER DE-''

''C'est bon Byro.'' Coupa Jellal, faisant se retourner les deux personnes concernées par cette dispute vers lui avec surprise. ''L'ancien roi Faust, mon père, a été destitué de son trône et banni du royaume pour avoir réveillé le Droma Anim et mit en péril la sécurité des gens de ce royaume. Bien que cette punition soit sévère, elle fut nécessaire pour la protection du royaume. Cependant, je partage l'avis de Coco, et je regrette profondément de l'avoir laissé utilisé une telle arme.'' Expliqua-t-il d'un ton solennel mais bon, laissant les personnes présentes dans la salle de réunion silencieuse. ''Commençons par l'étude de nos forces militaires.'' Ordonna-t-il, le chef des Armées se mettant de suite à fouiller dans ses papiers pour répondre à la demande.

''Comme vous le shavez, le royaume d'Edolas détient la plus grande puishanshe du monde. Nous avons, par ordre hiérarchique, deux shent millions de soldats, shoishante dix millions de caporal, dix millions de capitaines et neuf cents mille sergents. Nous avons aushi vingt mille lieutenants, deux mille colonels et cent généraux. Puis, nous avons trois commandants, un chef des Armées et son assistante, et enfin vous, mon roi. Pour conclure, bien que les différentes positions ne sont pas équitablement réparties à ce sujet, notre force militaire est composé à cinquante pourcent d'hommes et cinquante pourcent de femmes.'' Compléta Byro avec sérieux tout en regardant Jellal avec fierté, faisant sourire le roi de la même fierté.

''Je vois. Merci, Byro.'' Fit simplement Jellal, alors que le nommé reposa ses papiers et regarda son souverain d'un œil fier.

''Mon roi.'' Appela Erza Knightwalker d'une voix sérieuse et respectueuse, faisant se retourner les autres personnes présentes à table en sa direction. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux repoussés, et les coiffés de la même coupe avant qu'elle ne se les ai coupés pour se différencier d'Erza Scarlett. ''Il reste encore un sujet que nous n'avons pas discuté : Fairy Tail.'' Rappela-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse, laissant les autres dans le silence alors que Jellal soupira une deuxième fois.

''Aye… Leur cas est devenu gênant maintenant…'' Commenta le roi d'une voix sérieuse, les commandants et l'assistante du chef de l'Armée Royale le regardant avec sérieux et interrogation. ''Que l'on envoie des soldats à leur guilde, nous en discuterons avec eux le jour de la cérémonie…'' Ordonna-t-il, obtenant un acquiescement silencieux des autres personnes présentes à table, avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce.

* * *

**Le lendemain, non loin de la sortie de la capitale, cinquante mètres au loin de Fairy Tail.**

''… Capitaine…'' Appela une soldate, étant accompagnée de deux autres soldates dont l'une, qui avait un uniforme plus chic, se retourna vers elle.

''Qu'y a-t-il ?'' Demanda la capitaine, alors que les deux soldates se retournèrent vers elle, un air effrayé sur leur visage.

''Q… Q-q-q-qui doit y a-a-aller… ?'' Demanda la première des deux subordonnées, tremblant visiblement et étant fortement effrayée.

''J'y réfléchis…'' Répondit simplement la capitaine en croisant les bras et en baissant sa tête vers le sol, un air concentré au visage tandis que les deux soldates se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autres pour se parler entre elles.

''Huh ?'' Fit soudainement Gajeel d'un air interrogateur, observant depuis le coin d'une rue les trois soldates restaient immobiles devant la guilde.

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là nous…'' Fit la deuxième soldate, un air totalement effrayé au visage.

''Je veux rentrer…'' Pleura d'une voix très faible la première, tremblant fortement mais faisant toujours face à la guilde.

''De toutes les divisions, sous-divisions, régiments et soldats de l'Armée, il a fallu que ce soit nous qui devons aller à Fairy Tail…'' Reprit la deuxième d'une voix tremblante et terrifiée, des larmes commençant aussi à couler de ses yeux.

« Engagez-vous qu'ils disaient… Emploi stable et sécurisé qu'ils disaient… » Pensa la capitaine d'effroi, hurlant intérieurement de peur malgré son visage affichant un calme exemplaire.

''Quelle idiote… J'ai pris ma permission il y a un mois pour pouvoir rendre visite à mon mari et mes deux garçons… J'aurais du assister au nettoyage des cages des Légions ce jour-la…'' Reprit la première soldate, souriant d'un air résigné malgré la cascade de larmes coulant de ses yeux.

''J'aurais du faire la parade militaire au lieu de traîner dans la capitale pour faire la fête il y a trois semaines…'' Commenta la seconde soldate, les mêmes sentiments que ceux de la première soldate s'affichant sur son visage.

« C'est la dernière fois que je prends ma permission pour sortir avec une femme sur laquelle j'ai flashé au lieu d'assister à l'arrivée des recrues… » Pensa la capitaine, son visage montrant toujours son sérieux malgré sa forte colère intérieure contre elle-même.

''Tu sais, j'ai entendu parler de Lucy Ashley…'' Commenta la deuxième soldate d'une voix sérieuse, son visage restant neutre alors que les deux autres se retournèrent vers elle avec interrogation. ''Il parait qu'une fois, quand les guildes de mages étaient encore légales, sa mission était d'escorté quelqu'un. Mais son client a eu tellement peur lorsqu'elle a vaincu le premier monstre qui leur était sauté dessus, qu'il avait fini par engager un groupes de cinq milles bandits armés jusqu'aux dents pour se protéger de Lucy. Mais elle les a tous envoyés valsé sur une île flottante à l'autre bout d'Edolas.'' Expliqua-t-elle, choquant ses deux interlocutrices alors que Gajeel flancha un peu.

« C-c'est exagéré, mais effrayé son client et vaincre les bandits qu'il a engagé pour se protéger de Lucy correspondrait bien à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pendant une mission… » Pensa Gajeel en regardant les soldates, un air légèrement blasé au visage.

''Lucy… T-t-t-tu veux dire LA Lucy Ashley… ?'' Demanda la première soldate d'un air totalement effrayé, alors que la deuxième hocha simplement la tête pour lui répondre. ''J-j'ai entendu dire qu'il y a trois mois, avant que la magie disparaisse de ce monde, elle avait écrasé les fesses d'une soldate des Valkyries. Il parait qu'elle a écrasé ses fesses avec une telle force que ça lui fait toujours mal. Au point qu'elle a tenté de se suicider en se pendant par les fesses !'' Expliqua-t-elle, sous le regard effrayé et choqué des deux autres militaires alors que le journaliste se renversa en entendant ça.

« C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ?! COMMENT PEUT-ON SE SUICIDER EN SE PENDANT PAR LES FESSES ?! » S'écria mentalement Gajeel, un air blasé et indigné au visage.

''J-j'ai entendu dire que Lucy avait écrasé ses fesses au point qu'elle avait laissé une marque rouge ressemblant à son visage, avec écrit « Je te retrouverai et te botterai le cul encore plus fort », et qu'elle y est encore depuis trois mois !'' Rajouta la capitaine d'un air aussi effrayé, renversant une nouvelle fois le journaliste au sol, qui s'appuya cependant au mur pour se relever et se maintenir malgré ses jambes flageolantes.

''J'ai entendu dire que si tu disais quatre fois « Lucy Ashley, Akuma no Yosei Girudo » devant un miroir, elle sortirait du miroir pour te botter les fesses et te les écraser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus du tout t'asseoir pour le restant de ta vie.'' Ajouta la deuxième soldate, renversant une énième fois Gajeel à ses mots, qui ne se donna cependant pas la peine de se relever.

« J'y crois pas… Elles croient réellement à ces conneries… ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant… Les soldats ont inventé tout ça pour se ridiculiser ou quoi… ? » Se demanda le journaliste, admirant le ciel depuis le sol sans se relever. Soudainement, un cri d'effroi se fit entendre depuis la guilde, faisant se retourner les trois soldates dans cette direction avec un visage horrifié. « … Au vu du cri, Lucy utilise la technique de torture numéro 48 sur Natsu… »

''C-c-c'était quoi ça ?'' Demanda la première soldate, ses jambes tremblants fortement tout en pointant la guilde.

''Ça y est… On est maudite…'' Fit tristement la seconde soldate, sous le regard interrogateur mais effrayé de sa capitaine et sa camarade. ''Lucy nous a maudite… Nous allons nous faire botter le cul jour et nuit jusqu'à ce que l'on ne puisse plus toucher nos fesses…'' Pleura-t-elle tristement mais souriant d'un air nostalgique et résigné, se remémorant et appréciant de sa dernière fois où elle était assise sur une chaise, tandis que la capitaine trembla légèrement et que sa camarade pleura des cascades de larmes.

« … J'avais jamais remarqué… Mais le sol est vraiment confortable… Et le ciel intéressant… » Pensa Gajeel, tellement blasé qu'il ne se souciait absolument plus de son environnement.

''Bon, nous n'avons pas le choix…'' Commença soudainement la capitaine, sous le regard des soldates alors que leur chef posa une main sur l'épaule de la seconde soldate. ''Félicitation ! Tu viens d'être promue au prestigieux rang de S.E.E.B.E !'' Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux et détermination, sous le regard interrogateur de ses soldates.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda la concernée de l'étrange promotion, un air perdu au visage.

''Soldate Envoyée En Bouc Émissaire !'' Répondit directement la capitaine, sous l'œil paniquée de la concernée.

''Noooon ! Pitié capitaine ! Tout mais pas ça ! Pitié !'' S'écria la soldate en se mettant à genou devant sa chef, cette dernière la regardant d'un air neutre alors que sa camarade lui posa une main sur son épaule, la première se retournant vers cette dernière.

''Merci beaucoup. Et courage !'' Sourit la soldate, faisant encore plus paniqué celle qui avait obtenu la fausse promotion, qui se mit à pleurer des rivières de larmes et à s'agiter auprès des deux autres militaires.

''OY, VOUS TROIS !'' S'écria soudainement une voix depuis la guilde, faisant se retourner les trois militaires en sa direction. ''JE VOUS CONNAIS NON ?!'' S'écria-t-elle d'interrogation et de suspicion, s'approchant des trois soldates avec détermination, ces dernières reculant d'un pas de terreur.

''L-Lucy Ashley !'' Firent les trois militaires en même temps, la surprise et le choc se lisant dans leur voix et leur visage avant qu'elles n'observent avec beaucoup de frayeur la blonde arriver à leur niveau. Cette dernière les regardait d'ailleurs attentivement l'une après l'autre, rapprochant son visage de quelques centimètres à celui des soldates tout en fronçant les yeux.

''Hmm… C'est pas toi que j'ai corrigé il y a deux jours, parce que tu étais sur mon chemin ?'' Demanda la blonde en regardant la capitaine, sous l'œil terrifié de ses subordonnées.

''N-n-non… N-non madame…'' Répondit trop faiblement la capitaine pour se faire entendre, regardant les cheveux blonds de son interlocutrice, qui étaient restés courts depuis trois mois, pour se donner le plus de courage possible.

''Bah, j'en sais rien. Vous vous ressemblez tous avec vos stupides uniformes…'' Commenta simplement la membre de guilde en regardant ailleurs, sous le regard soulagé de la capitaine. ''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Venez donc avec moi ! On va bien s'entendre toutes les quatre !'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant d'un air plutôt malveillant et sombre, sous l'œil effrayée des trois militaires.

''M-m-mais…'' Tenta la deuxième soldate, totalement effrayée, avant qu'elle et les deux autres soldates ne se fasse attraper le cou par les bras de la blonde.

''Pas de mais ! Venez avec moi !'' Rétorqua Lucy en élargissant son sourire, sous l'œil toujours plus terrifiée des soldates.

''KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !'' S'écrièrent-elles en même temps d'effroi et de peur, avant de rentrer dans la guilde et que les portes ne se referment derrière elle.

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

''C'est ici qu'elles ont étaient vus la dernière fois, mon colonel…'' Fit un soldat en se mettant au garde à vous, observant un groupe mixte de six soldats et soldates arrivés en sa direction, avec un homme en tenue militaire plus ample que les autres à leur tête.

''Fairy Tail huh…'' Commenta simplement le colonel en regardant la guilde, un air neutre sur son visage et dans sa voix. ''Sergent…'' Appela-t-il en se retournant vers l'homme qui l'avait accueilli en se mettant au garde à vous.

''Oui, mon colonel ?'' Demanda-t-il en se raidissant soudainement, renforçant sa position de respect.

''Bien que ce lieu m'effraie autant que le reste de mes soldats ici présents…'' Avoua le colonel, regardant ses soldats qui tremblèrent un peu en regardant la guilde, avant de se retourner vers le sergent. ''Nous nous devons d'accomplir notre devoir. Veuillez ouvrir la marche s'il vous plaît…'' Demanda-t-il, obtenant un regard silencieux de la part de ses soldats.

''À vos ordres, mon colonel !'' Firent le sergent les soldats en se mettant au garde à vous, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de Fairy Tail. Ils restèrent cependant quelques minutes devant la porte, observant avec méfiance et terreur les grandes portes de la guilde, avant que le sergent ne ramène tout son courage et n'ouvre la porte.

''VAS-Y WENDY !'' S'écrièrent des membres de la guilde avec joie, encourageant la nommée qui torturait Macao avec une certaine colère.

''C'est qui la meilleure combattante ici le vieux ?!'' Demanda la bleue avec colère, étant assis sur le dos de son interlocuteur tout en lui tenant le bras derrière son dos.

''C-C'EST TOI ! AAAAAH ! LÂCHE-MOI ! TU VAS ME BRISER LE BRAS !'' S'écria Macao, tapant à plusieurs reprises le sol avec sa main libre, avant de se faire obéir quelques secondes plus tard.

''C'est quoi ce…'' Commenta le colonel de surprise et de choc, avant de retourner avec surprise vers sa droite. ''Que…'' Se coupa-t-il de surprise et de choc, voyant la soldate avec la fausse promotion discutait joyeusement avec Cana et Mirajane.

''Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' Demanda la soldate avec intérêt, regardant les deux femmes avec un large sourire amusé.

''Eh bien, Natsu a trébuché sur notre gâteau de mariage, et Lucy lui a fait subir son éventail complet de ses quarante huit techniques de torture. Deux fois.'' Sourit Mirajane avec amusement, sous l'œil toujours aussi intéressé de son interlocutrice.

''C'est dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu assister à notre mariage, madame. Voir Lucy hurlait sa colère de ne pas pouvoir manger le gâteau était amusant.'' Commenta Cana avec amusement, mettant une main devant sa bouche en revoyant la blonde criait de colère car elle ne pouvait manger le gâteau du mariage.

''J'imagine. Hahaha !'' S'amusa la soldate, se tenant le ventre tout en rigolant de cette anecdote.

''VIVE LE ROI JELLAL ! VIVE LA CAPITAINE ! WOUHOU !'' S'écria la deuxième soldate, dansant une sorte de french cancan avec d'autres membres de la guilde tout en enlaçant leur cou avec ses bras.

''Huh… Mon colonel…'' Appela l'un des soldats du régiment du colonel, avant de pointer dans le coin à leur droite.

''CAPITAINE ?!'' S'écria le chef militaire de surprise et de choc, faisant se retourner la soldate, qui tenait les mains d'une membre de la guilde tout en la regardant d'un œil aguicheur, en sa direction.

''AAH ?! MON COLONEL ?!'' S'écria la capitaine de surprise, lâchant les mains de la membre de Fairy Tail alors qu'elles se levèrent de surprise, rougissant un peu.

''D-désolée…'' S'excusa cette dernière en direction de la capitaine tout en baissant la tête, restant cependant à sa place.

''J'en conclu qu'ils n'ont pas réussi leur mission et se sont laissés distraire par l'ambiance de cette guilde…'' Murmura le colonel en regardant les soldates, un air plutôt déçu au visage.

''Tu as vu… C'est Lucy Ashley…'' ''Qui ? Elle ?'' ''Elle n'a pas l'air si mauvaise que les rumeurs disent…'' Murmurèrent les soldats du colonel entre eux, regardant la blonde qui dansait avec la soldate en faisant la même danse qu'elle.

''Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui se passe ici ?'' Demanda une nouvelle arrivante derrière les soldats, faisant se retourner tout le monde en sa direction.

''ERZA ?!'' ''COMMANDANTE ?!'' Firent-ils en même temps de surprise et de stupeur, l'ambiance festive étant de suite remplacé par une ambiance lourde et pleine de tension. La nommée entra d'ailleurs dans la guilde et se plaça au milieu de la guilde, se faisant rejoindre par la blonde presque de suite.

''Bonjour, Lucy.'' Salua Erza, un air sérieux et froid au visage et dans son ton.

''Erza.'' Salua tout autant Lucy, étant aussi sérieuse et froide que son interlocutrice. ''C'est rare que tu bouges ton cul du château pour venir ici. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine froideur, croisant les bras tout en jaugeant son interlocutrice.

''Hmph. Toujours aussi vulgaire et direct huh, Ashley ?'' Demanda la rousse avec un ton plus froid et sérieux, jaugeant elle aussi la blonde du regard avant de rester silencieuse quelques secondes, sous l'œil observateur des soldats et des fées. ''En même temps, tu ne serais plus Akuma no Yousei Girudo si tu n'étais pas vulgaire.'' Sourit la commandante d'un air amusé, faisant sourire de la même façon la personne en face d'elle. La rousse s'agenouilla soudainement, posant un poing sur son torse et baissant la tête d'un signe de respect, sous l'œil interrogateur des membres de la guilde. ''J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncé, par la demande du roi Jellal, que Fairy Tail est invité au bal cérémoniale du château, qui se tiendra dans sept jours.'' Déclara-t-elle avec respect, surprenant les concernés de l'invitation.

''OOOOHHH !'' ''JE N'AI JAMAIS ASSISTÉ À UN BAL !'' ''SURTOUT CELUI POUR CÉLÉBRER LE COURONNEMENT DU ROI !'' S'écrièrent des membres de la guilde de joie, se regardant entre eux et sautant tandis que la commandante se releva.

''D-désolée, Erza-sama… Nous avons failli à notre mission…'' S'excusa la soldate qui écoutait les anecdotes de Cana et Mirajane, s'approchant de la nommée avec honte avec les autres soldates, alors que la commandante se retourna vers elles en les regardant d'un air neutre.

''Je peux comprendre que c'est difficile de gérer une situation avec Fairy Tail. Je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais tâchez de faire mieux pour la prochaine fois.'' Déclara la commandante, sous l'œil sérieux des soldates qui se mirent au garde à vous.

''AYE MADAME !'' S'écrièrent-elles en même temps, avant qu'elles ne suivent le reste des soldats en dehors de la guilde.

''Capitaine !'' Appela celle qui était assise avec la capitaine, attrapant la main de cette dernière alors qu'elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, les joues légèrement roses. ''Est-ce que vous danserez avec moi le jour du bal ?'' Demanda-t-elle, faisant sourire la soldate en toute réponse.

''J'attendrais avec impatience ce jour.'' Déclara-t-elle en caressant la joue de la fée, avant de partir rejoindre son régiment.

* * *

**Le jour du bal, château d'Edolas, le soir même.**

''Dis…'' Fit soudainement un garde, regardant celui qui partagea sa tâche. ''Tu crois qu'ils vont réagir comment ?'' Demanda-t-il en pointant les membres de Fairy Tail, qui s'étaient tous habillaient plus ou moins élégamment pour le jour de la cérémonie.

''J'en sais absolument rien…'' Commenta le second garde, avant de retourner toute son attention vers son devoir militaire, bien que souriant en observant les soldats et différents citoyens de toutes les régions et toutes les classes sociales réunis dans le château.

''Bon, je veux bien attendre, mais pas éternellement ! Il fout quoi le roi ?!'' Demanda Levy avec beaucoup d'impatience et de colère, tenant le bras de Gajeel en regardant autour d'elle.

''Hmph. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Incapable d'attendre cinq minutes.'' Se moqua Lucy en croisant les bras, mettant de suite en colère la bleue alors qu'elles collèrent leur front l'une contre l'autre.

''Tu veux te battre, blondinette ?'' Demanda la petite bleue, lâchant son petit ami et défigurant sa rivale du regard.

''P'têt bien, court sur patte.'' Répondit simplement la blonde avec colère, avant de se retourner vers sa droite en entendant quelqu'un racler sa gorge. Ce petit bruit attira de suite les regards des fées vers cette direction, ces derniers observant Jellal entourait de ses commandants, ainsi que de Byro et Coco, les attendre patiemment et calmement.

''ENFIN ! C'EST PAS TROP TÔT !'' Hurlèrent en même temps les deux rivales de colère, obtenant un regard blasé des autres membres de la guilde.

''Aye aye. Désolé du retard.'' S'excusa Jellal, un sourire amusé au visage en regardant les deux rivales qui se calmèrent, bien que leur visage était toujours aussi renfrogné

''Mon souverain, puis-je vous demander votre raison pour nous avoir tous convoquer ?'' Demanda calmement Cana en approchant du roi, qui se retourna vers elle et Mirajane.

''Bonjour, mesdames Hasegawa. Mes félicitations pour votre mariage.'' Sourit le roi Jellal avec joie et reconnaissance, les deux femmes se tenant leur main à ces mots.

''Arigatô, mon roi.'' Sourirent les deux mariées en souriant, restant quelques secondes silencieuses en observant le souverain.

''Ce n'est pas la seule chose que vous vouliez nous dire, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Jet en croisant les bras, un air sérieux au visage tout en observant Jellal.

''Non…'' Commença Sugar boy en fermant les yeux et en baissant la tête, tandis que son souverain regarda les fées d'un air sérieux.

''Si je vous réunis aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous annoncer la dissolution de la dernière guilde de mages d'Edolas…'' Reprit ce dernier, mais se faisant couper de suite par les cris des membres de la guilde.

''QUOI ?!'' ''HORS DE QUESTION !'' ''VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT FOU !'' S'écrièrent les membres de Fairy Tail d'indignation, sous le regard surpris et choqué des autres convives.

''Afin de créer la première guilde de guerrier d'Edolas.'' Reprit Coco en souriant avec calme et joie, sous l'œil surpris des membres de Fairy Tail qui regardèrent les commandants et le roi avec interrogation.

''Désolé de m'être mal exprimé. En fait, la magie n'étant plus présentes en ce monde, une guilde de mage n'a plus de raison d'être. Et cette situation était plutôt gênante pour votre guilde. C'est pourquoi nous souhaitons remplacer votre guilde de mage par une guilde de guerriers.'' Expliqua Jellal d'un air calme et serein, sous l'œil silencieux puis souriant de ses interlocuteurs.

''Vous auriez du le dire de suite.'' ''Une guilde de guerriers huh ? C'est comme une guilde de mages, sans magie c'est ça ?'' Firent les membres de Fairy Tail en souriant, obtenant le même regard souriant du roi et des commandants pour finalement acquiescer à cette proposition. Puis ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté, les guerriers et les différents chefs militaires de haut rang se mélangeant avec les soldats ou la population, ou préférant rester entre eux pour discuter de tout et de rien.

''Erza…'' Appela Jellal, rejoignant la commandante nommée qui préférer rester en retrait et observer les personnes présentes.

''M-Mon roi !'' Appela Erza Knightwalker de surprise en regardant le nommé, se raidissant un peu.

''Allons allons. Ce soir je ne suis pas le roi, et tu n'es pas commandante de l'Armée Royale. Ce soir est une cérémonie pour célébrer la paix en Edolas. Tu peux simplement m'appeler Jellal.'' Répondit le roi d'Edolas en lui souriant, son interlocutrice se détendant un peu mais affichant toujours un visage plein de respect. ''Pourquoi restes-tu à l'écart ?'' Demanda-t-il en regardant la commandante, cette dernière le regardant avec une certaine surprise avant de se retourner vers la foule.

''Je ne suis pas faite pour ça, pour cette ambiance et pour me mélanger aux autres. Je suis une militaire, pas quelqu'un qui danse ou qui… Se mêlent aux autres.'' Répondit la commandante sérieusement, obtenant un regard silencieux de la part du bleu avant qu'il ne tourne lui aussi son regard vers la foule.

''Tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimer, Erza. Je suis sûr que si tu le souhaites, tu pourrais te créer des liens amicaux parmi ces gens. Notamment Lucy Ashley de Fairy Tail.'' Déclara ce dernier avec sérieux mais douceur, n'obtenant qu'un silence de la rousse.

''Je les ai traqué pendant longtemps, et j'en ai tué certains sans aucun remords. Il n'y a aucune chance que Fairy Tail et moi soient en bonne relation…'' Déclara la soldate avec sérieux, regardant les guerriers d'un air neutre mais avec un léger regret pour ses actions passées.

''Hahaha…'' Rit doucement le roi, sous l'œil interrogateur de la commandante. ''Si j'ai appris une chose à Earthland, c'est que quelque soit l'univers, Fairy Tail reste Fairy Tail.'' Commença-t-il en souriant d'amusement, avant de se retourner vers la soldate en lui souriant sincèrement. ''Ces personnes ne t'en veulent pas Erza. Ils ne se fâcheront pas si tu tentes de te lier d'amitié avec eux.'' Sourit-il, alors que Knightwalker regarda les fées en souriant.

''Fairy Tail… Pourquoi pas, je devrais tenter après tout… Et ils ne sont vraiment pas si mal…'' Se murmura-t-elle tout en posant deux doigts sur son nez, à l'endroit où le clash de sa lance avec l'épée d'Erza Scarlett l'avait coupé, et élargissant un petit sourire satisfait et content. Cependant, bien que sa voix ne fut qu'un simple murmure, l'ancien membre de Fairy Tail put entendre ce qu'elle avait dit, et il l'observa toucher l'emplacement de cette cicatrice qui avait disparu, souriant d'un air joyeux et chaleureux.

''Je suis content que tes blessures se soient soignés depuis, et que tu sois en bonne santé.'' Déclara l'ancien mage d'Earthland, un sourire content au visage tout en observant la commandante.

''Aye… Mais malgré tout, ce ne sont pas des blessures auquel j'aurais eu honte…'' Répondit la commandante en souriant chaleureusement, sous le regard interrogateur du jeune roi d'Edolas. ''J'aurais été fière d'arborais cette cicatrice sur mon visage. Fière de me rappeler de la fois où j'ai étais vaincue par une excellente mage de Fairy Tail. Et je suis fière de garder les morceaux de ma lance, les Dix Commandements, brisés depuis mon combat avec cette mage. Ils me rappellent ma rencontre avec cette fée, et ma défaite.'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant d'un air content, sous le regard tout aussi souriant de son interlocuteur avant qu'elle ne relève sa tête d'un air plus neutre et sérieuse en sa direction. ''Cependant, je vous promets que je ne faillirais plus dans ma tâche. Je souhaite devenir meilleure, de me servir de cette défaite afin de pouvoir mieux protéger le royaume et ses habitants.'' Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux, faisant élargir le sourire du roi d'Edolas.

''Aye, je sais Erza…'' Répondit ce dernier, avant d'entendre une musique douce et classique pour une danse lente se jouer. Il observa après les différentes personnes danser entre elles d'un pas lent mais plutôt romantique, suivant plus ou moins le rythme de la musique jouée. Il élargit ensuite un petit sourire, se retournant complètement vers la rousse et lui tendant la main, à l'interrogation et surprise de cette dernière. ''Souhaites-tu faire cette danse avec moi ?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant, surprenant un peu plus la rousse qui plaça ses mains d'un signe négatif devant elle tout en rougissant légèrement.

''M-mais mon roi, je ne suis qu'une commandante ! Et vous vous êtes un roi ! Je ne peux pas acc-''

''Erza…'' Coupa Jellal en souriant tendrement, à la surprise de son interlocutrice. ''Je te l'ai déjà dit : ce soir je ne suis pas le roi, et tu n'es pas la commandante. Nous ne sommes que deux citoyens assistant à une cérémonie célébrant la paix de ce royaume.'' Déclara-t-il, laissant sans parole la militaire qui se trouvait en face d'elle alors qu'elle regarda ailleurs en rougissant un peu plus.

''Je ne sais pas danser…'' Répondit cette dernière à voix basse, faisant élargir un sourire chaleureux de son roi alors qu'il attrapa sa main.

''Alors laisse-moi t'appendre.'' Déclara le jeune roi d'Edolas en l'emmenant près de la foule pour danser avec elle. Cette dernière continuant de refuser en appelant Jellal par son prénom, avant de se laisser emporter et de finalement danser avec lui en souriant tendrement.

''Natsu…'' Appela Lucy, faisant se retourner le rose vers elle avec beaucoup de frayeur. Il mit d'ailleurs les mains devant sa tête pour se protéger d'elle et ferma les yeux, avant de les retirer doucement et de remarquer avec surprise que la blonde lui tendait la main, bien qu'elle semblait bouder en regardant ailleurs et en rougissant. ''Ce n'est pas comme si je veux danser avec toi, d'accord ?!'' Déclara-t-elle avec fermeté tout en boudant, faisant sourire le rose de joie et de surprise.

''Lucy…'' Appela Natsu de joie, avant de danser avec la susnommée qui boudait au début de la danse, puis qui souriait peu à peu chaleureusement et de joie tout en profitant de la danse.

''C'est nul c'te danse… Je préfère ta musique.'' Commenta Levy, regardant avec Gajeel les personnes danser lentement et au gré de la musique sans pour autant faire de même.

''Huhuhu… Tant de couples à créer, tant de mariage à préparer… Tant de plans possibles…'' Commenta Mirajane en regardant la capitaine et la guerrière danser ensembles, ainsi que les autres couples de danseurs et danseuses.

''Mira-nee est redevenue effrayante…'' Commenta Elfman d'effroi et d'horreur, voyant les yeux de sa sœur brillaient d'une lueur rouge et une aura noire l'entourant, ne laissant apparaître qu'une silhouette noire, et ses cheveux flottaient tels des serpents de façon maléfique, tout en arborant un sourire extrêmement malveillant.

Les gens riaient et dansaient partout dans la pièce, une musique douce et romantique accompagnant leurs pas lents et sereins. Certains enlacèrent leur partenaire de danse amoureusement, d'autres affichaient de simples sourire en dansant. D'autres encore se regardèrent avec plein de pétillement dans leurs yeux, s'observant avec amour, avec joie, avec tendresse et avec passion. D'autres enfin, profitèrent simplement de cette danse avec leur âme sœur ou avec leur ami, s'observant et se parlant pour se remémorer de leur rencontre et autres évènements.

Mais aucun ne vit la silhouette du roi déchu de son trône trois mois plus tôt, qui était resté à l'entrée pour observer une personne particulièrement.

''Tu feras un roi formidable, Jellal…'' Commenta l'ancien roi Faust en souriant de joie tout en regardant le nommé danser avec la commandante, avant de se retourner et de quitter les lieux. Certains soldats dans la ville ne purent le voir et le reconnaître, mais remarquèrent cependant la marque d'une guilde récemment crée sur sa main droite, cette marque étant une couronne brisé de couleur blanche avec les inscriptions « King's Redemption » sous la couronne, étant de la même couleur blanche que le symbole royale.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Sortie avec l'être aimé.**

**Ces événements se passent à Magnolia, une semaine après la déclaration d'Erza à Lucy.**

''Yo !'' Salua Natsu en souriant, lui et Happy s'approchant de Lucy et Lisanna qui étaient assises à une table et discutaient entre elles.

''Bonjour Natsu-san, Happy-san.'' Salua la constellationniste en leur souriant, se retournant vers les deux mages.

''Salut.'' Fit simplement la blanche, se retournant elle aussi vers les deux arrivants en leur souriant.

''Dis Lucy, tu viens faire une mission ?'' Demanda le mage de feu en regardant la nommée tout en élargissant un sourire content.

''On a déjà choisi laquelle !'' Ajouta son compagnon avec joie, montrant une affiche de mission tandis que la blonde sourit d'un air désolé.

''Désolée Natsu-san, mais je ne peux pas venir avec vous. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir avec Erza-san.'' S'excusa la mage stellaire tout en souriant d'un air un peu gêné, alors que ses deux interlocuteurs baissèrent la tête d'un air déprimé.

''D'accord…'' Firent les deux compagnons en même temps, un air extrêmement déçu au visage.

''Eh ? Vous allez où ce soir ?'' Demanda la benjamine des Strauss en élargissant un sourire intéressé, la mage des clés la regardant en souriant d'un air content, bien que ses joues deviennent un peu roses.

''Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit que ce sera une surprise.'' Répondit simplement l'être démoniaque, un sourire joyeux au visage.

''C'est ton troisième rendez-vous, c'est ça ?'' Demanda la jeune Strauss avec beaucoup d'intérêt, obtenant un simple « aye » et un sourire de la part de son interlocutrice.

''Bon, ben salut Lucy…'' Firent tristement le dragon slayer de feu et le chat bleu, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la guilde d'un pas lent et triste.

''Hum… Natsu-san, Happy-san, attendez !'' Appela la constellationniste démoniaque, faisant se retourner les deux mages qui se ramenèrent de suite à la table, une aura emplit de bonheur les entourant soudainement.

''Tu viens avec nous Lucy ?! Tu viens ?!'' Demandèrent les deux mages avec intérêt et espoir, attendant avec beaucoup d'impatience la réponse de la blonde.

''Non, Natsu-san, Happy-san.'' Commença la mage stellaire en souriant d'un air un peu blasé, les deux mages retournant de suite dans leur dépression. ''Cependant, pourquoi ne pas faire une mission avec Lisanna-san ?'' Demanda-t-elle en souriant, à la surprise des trois mages qui la regardèrent avec choc.

''Mais, Lucy, j'ai déjà un travail moi. J'aide Mirajane à servir les autres.'' Répondit la benjamine des Strauss avec un air un peu sérieux.

''Pourtant, tu m'as dit que tu souhaitais faire une mission bientôt. De plus, Mirajane-san a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ton aide pendant quelques jours et que tu pouvais faire ce que tu souhaitais.'' Déclara l'être démoniaque en regardant la blanche, qui ne sut quoi répondre alors que la première élargit un petit sourire amusé et taquin. ''Et puis, ce serait une bonne façon pour le papa et la maman de se rapprocher, comme Mira-san m'a dit.'' Fit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil, alors que les deux concerné rougirent en la regardant.

''C-c'était quand on était des enfants Lucy ! Ça ne compte pas !'' Déclara la petite sœur Strauss en agitant les bras, regardant son interlocutrice d'un air gêné.

''L-Lisanna a raison. Ça ne compte pas…'' Ajouta le fils d'Igneel en regardant ailleurs, un air gêné au visage et rougissant autant que la blanche, sous le regard amusé de la blonde, avant qu'elle ne leur sourit chaleureusement.

''Cependant, je pense que ce serait une bonne façon pour que vous puissiez au moins sortir entre amis. Et puis, comme ça Natsu-san et Happy-san font une mission avec Lisanna-san, et Lisanna-san peut recommencer à faire des missions.'' Proposa l'être démoniaque, sous l'œil neutre mais réfléchi des trois autres mages se trouvant devant elle.

''Bah, pourquoi pas. Tu viens avec nous, Lis ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer de feu en regardant la nommée, qui le regarda quelques secondes d'un air neutre.

''D'accord Natsu. Je viens avec toi.'' Répondit la benjamine en se levant, suivant le mage de feu derrière lui en joignant les mains derrière son dos et saluant les autres membres de la guilde, avant de sortir avec les deux mages.

''Yo Lucy !'' Saluèrent Cana et Gray en souriant et en approchant de la nommée, qui se retourna vers eux d'un air surpris.

''Oh, salut Gray-san, Cana-san.'' Fit l'être démoniaque en leur souriant, la brune s'asseyant à ses côtés et entourant son cou avec son bras.

''J'ai entendu dire que c'était ton troisième rencard avec Erza ce soir ! Quelque chose de spécial de prévu ?'' Demanda la cartomancienne en souriant de façon carnassière, alors que son interlocutrice élargit un sourire heureux.

''Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a dit que c'était une surprise.'' Répondit la blonde en la regardant et en souriant, un certain air rêveur au visage.

''Une surprise, huh ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en souriant avec une certaine fierté et confiance, son interlocutrice souriant en toute réponse.

''Je parie que vous ne vous êtes pas encore embrassées.'' Supposa la brune en souriant d'un air carnassier, alors que son interlocutrice sourit d'un air gêné en se grattant la tête.

''Non, pas encore. Je suis réellement vieux jeu, et je préfère attendre un peu avant d'embrasser quelqu'un.'' Avoua la mage des esprits tout en se grattant la tête, sous le regard amusé de la brune.

''Oh ? Alors tu comptes l'embrasser quand ? Et où ? Je parie que tu vas l'embrasser chez elle au rendez-vous d'après.'' Fit la mage des cartes, faisant rosirent les joues de la mage des clés qui resta cependant silencieuse, avant que la première ne s'approche de l'oreille de la seconde. ''J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait acheté une tenue très sexy pour ton rendez-vous de ce soir. Du genre à t'en faire perdre la tête.'' Sourit-elle en lui murmurant ces mots avec un air amusé, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la blonde qui devint plus rouge que les cheveux de la rousse.

''Cana, arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu sais absolument rien sur leur rendez-vous.'' Fit le condisciple de Lyon en croisant les bras, affichant un sourire amusé par la réaction de sa camarade.

''Si on ne peut plus s'amuser.'' Répondit simplement Cana en croisant les bras et en regardant ailleurs pour bouder, sous l'œil blasé de la blonde.

''S… S'amuser…'' Répéta l'être démoniaque tout en regardant la brune, un air surpris au visage. Les trois mages parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, discutant de leur mission récente et des autres membres de la guilde, avant que Gray ne parte faire une mission avec Macao et Wakaba en ville. Quelques heures plus tard, Lucy partit de la guilde, se faisant cependant encourager par Cana pour son rendez-vous, et rentra chez elle pour se préparer.

Une fois dans son appartement, elle avait appelé Cancer pour qu'il puisse l'aider avec ses cheveux, les peignant vers l'arrière pour ne laisser aucune mèche devant les oreilles et les coupant pour qu'ils puissent lui atteindre le milieu du dos. Elle le renvoya après en le remerciant, avant de mettre une robe bleue nuit sans manche lui arrivant juste au-dessus des pieds et un peu au-dessus de sa poitrine, ainsi qu'une ceinture blanche et noir où elle y accrocha ses clés d'esprits. Elle remit ensuite le bracelet doré avec un cœur de rubis au poignet gauche, qu'elle portait toujours depuis qu'elle l'avait reçu d'Erza à Fairy Hills, mit du rouge à lèvres rose et des chaussures à petits talons noirs. Elle regarda cependant le collier avec le cœur en pierre qu'elle avait sortit de sa boîte et qu'elle gardait précieusement sur son bureau, le serra contre elle en souriant, avant de le reposer sur le bureau et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée en entendant quelqu'un toqué.

''J'arrive !'' Déclara l'être démoniaque en se dirigeant vers la porte, l'ouvrant quelques secondes plus tard et écarquillant les yeux de surprise. ''E-Erza-san !'' Appela-t-elle de surprise, restant sans voix par ce qu'elle voyait.

''Bonsoir Lucy. Ma tenue te plaît ?'' Demanda la chevalière en regardant son interlocutrice avec un sourire tendre, cette dernière restant bouche bée quelques secondes en l'observant.

Erza portait une robe de soirée rouge avec une fente sur le côté gauche, laissant ce côté de ses jambes visible et la laissant plutôt libre de ses mouvements. La robe s'arrêtait de façon légèrement inégale aux jambes, s'arrêtant un peu au-dessus du pied à droite et au milieu de son tibia à gauche. La robe laissait aussi entièrement visible le dos de la rousse, et elle avait des bretelles se croisant au-dessus de sa poitrine et se joignant derrière sa nuque, couvrant sa poitrine mais faisant apparaître une petite forme en V eu milieu. Elle avait aussi des chaussures rouges à talons et avait mis du rouge à lèvres rouge, et ses cheveux étaient peignés et équitablement réparties devant et derrière ses épaules, encadrant son visage légèrement rose. Elle avait aussi mis un collier doré avec un cœur de saphir, qu'elle avait reçu de Lucy le lendemain de la mission de cette dernière à Fairy Hills, et qu'elle se faisait une joie de porter tous les jours.

''T-tu es ravissante, Erza-san !'' Bégaya Lucy, admirant chaque centimètre du corps de sa petite-amie alors que cette dernière élargit son sourire de joie en l'observant.

''Tu l'es aussi, Lucy.'' Complimenta la chevalière en admirant elle aussi les moindres parties du corps de la blonde, avant de lui tendre la main. ''Peut-on y aller ?'' Demanda-t-elle tendrement, faisant sortir la mage stellaire de son admiration alors qu'elle prit la main de la rousse.

''Aye, Erza-san. Je te suis.'' Déclara l'être démoniaque en refermant la porte à clé derrière elle, avant qu'elles ne se promènent dans les rues éclairées par le soleil couchant de Magnolia en se tenant la main. ''Alors, où allons-nous ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant la mage aux armures, qui lui sourit mais resta silencieuse, avant de se diriger quelques minutes plus tard vers un grand bâtiment nommé « Pensiero Magnifica » avec un insigne d'assiette garnie d'une fleur de pensée et d'une serviette. La rousse se retourna vers la mage des esprits en luis souriant, avant de perdre de suite son sourire.

''_Un restaurant ? Sérieusement ? Ça fait tellement cliché. Je sens que je vais regretter cette soirée…'' _Déclara Lucy en la regardant d'un air déçu et sévère, sous l'œil surpris et silencieux de la rousse.

''Oh ? Un restaurant ? On va dîner ici ?'' Demanda la démone en regardant la chevalière avec interrogation et surprise, faisant sortir cette dernière de son imagination.

''Aye ! J'ai réservé une table pour dîner ici ce soir !'' Fit la mage aux armures en souriant avec tendresse, ouvrant ensuite la porte à sa petite-amie pour la laisser entrer. « Il faut que je me détende… Tout va bien se passer. J'ai déjà eu deux rendez-vous avec Lucy, et je lui ai dit que cette fois, ce serais moi qui prévoit où aller pour notre rendez-vous… » Pensa-t-elle en soupirant pour se déstresser, avant de rentrer dans le restaurant pour ce faire accueillir par un serveur, qui les mena à une table nappé d'un drap blanc d'excellente qualité près d'une fenêtre offrant une vue sur la rivière, un bouquet de renoncules et de rose rose étant présent sur la table, dans un vase.

''Ouah ! C'est magnifique, Erza-san !'' Fit la mage des clés d'admiration en regardant la présentation de la table, alors que sa petite-amie lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. ''Arigatô…'' Remercia-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement, s'asseyant sur la chaise avant qu'elles ne regardent le menu du restaurant, qui proposait des plats plutôt romantique, avec intérêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, une serveuse vint chercher leur commande, et elles prirent toutes les deux un repas plutôt léger mais nourrissant qu'elles mangèrent à deux. Elles discutèrent en même temps de la guilde et de leur précédents rendez-vous, restant parfois silencieuses pour s'observer yeux dans les yeux en se souriant tendrement et amoureusement. Leur repas fut cependant coupé court quand l'un des serveurs, qui avait un plat plein mais protégé par une cloche en main, glissa à cause de la maladresse d'un autre client. Ce serveur avait glissé sur une fourchette qui était tombé au sol et avait tenté de garder l'équilibre en se tenant à la table d'Erza et Lucy, mais renversa toute la table sur lui ainsi que le repas des deux filles, ces deux dernières n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir alors que le soudain bruit attira l'attention de tous sur eux.

''_Au mon dieu… J'ai tellement honte… J'aurais du savoir que je ne devais pas venir dans ce restaurant… Je ne te remercie pas, Erza-san…'' _Fit l'être démoniaque en rougissant de honte et de colère, tandis que les autres clients la regardèrent d'un air sévère et énervé alors que la nommée la regarda d'un œil interdit.

''Vous allez bien monsieur ?'' Demanda la démone avec inquiétude tout en s'accroupissant pour aider le serveur, sortant la rousse de son imagination qui se leva aussi pour aider elle aussi le serveur, les autres clients les regardant avec interrogation et inquiétude.

''A-aye. Je suis désolé pour cet accident !'' S'excusa le serveur en se courbant plusieurs fois, tandis que le chef du restaurant s'approcha des deux mages.

''Nous sommes désolés pour ce malencontreux accident. Nous allons vous amener à une autre table et vous servir un autre repas.'' Déclara le chef du restaurant en se courbant devant les deux mages pour s'excuser.

''Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai plus faim de toute façon, alors ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Sauf si tu souhaites rester, Lucy.'' Déclara la mage chevalière en regardant sa petite-amie, qui secoua les mains en leur souriant.

''Ce ne sera pas la peine, monsieur. Ce fut déjà suffisant, et je n'ai plus faim non plus. Merci pour ce repas.'' Ajouta la mage des esprits, tandis que le directeur acquiesça et les conduit vers la sortie tout en leur disant qu'ils ne paieront que la moitié du prix du repas pour cet accident. Erza paya le repas pour elles deux, malgré les gênes de la blonde à ce sujet qui disait que ça ne la dérangeait pas de payer, mais accepta finalement quand Erza lui dit que ça ne la dérangeait absolument pas et qu'elle voulait payer pour elles deux car l'ayant invité à manger au restaurant. Elles sortirent ensuite du bâtiment gustatif, la nuit ayant déjà tombé et les lampadaires s'étant déjà allumer, mais restèrent quelques secondes au même endroit à se regarder, avant de se reprendre les mains. ''Où allons-nous cette fois ?'' Demanda-t-elle en la regardant avec interrogation et en souriant, se faisant emmener quelques secondes plus tard en direction du parc.

''J'ai pensé qu'une petite promenade pourrait être bien, avant qu'on aille voir notre dernière surprise.'' Répondit Erza en la regardant avec un large sourire, restant quelques secondes silencieuses.

''_Une promenade au parc la nuit tombée ? Sérieusement ? J'apprécié vraiment le restaurant malgré cet accident, mais là tu peux difficilement faire pire cliché…'' _Lui déclara Lucy en lâchant sa main tout en marchant seule en direction du parc, sous le regard blessé et choqué de la chevalière.

''Ce serait formidable, Erza-san.'' Annonça la blonde en souriant tendrement à la nommée, qui sortit une troisième fois de son imagination et la regarda en souriant chaleureusement.

''Allons-y alors !'' Fit la mage des armures en la regardant, se dirigeant ensuite vers le parc et se promenant tranquillement tout en admirant le paysage éclairé de la zone verte. Ils continuèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans le parc, se promenant sur les différents chemins de celui-ci, avant qu'ils ne tournent sur un chemin étroit et plutôt long, n'offrant que la vue de murs de pierres, de lampadaires allumés, d'arbres et du chemin de caillou. Ce soudain changement de chemin intrigua la démone, qui resta cependant silencieuse mais ne cessa de regarder sa petite-amie avec interrogation, cette dernière la regardant en souriant d'un air rassurant et tendre. Elles sortirent finalement de la ville, et arrivèrent sur des escaliers à peine assez spacieux pour qu'un couple puisse passer. Après avoir gravi les dernières marches, elles arrivèrent en haut d'une sorte de colline en-dehors de Magnolia, illuminé d'un simple lampadaire. La constellationniste écarquilla les yeux en observant Magnolia illuminé de toutes ses lumières qui se reflétait dans l'eau, bien que le ciel fût parfaitement propre de toute pollution lumineuse et montra parfaitement les étoiles présentes dans le ciel.

''C-c'est magnifique, Erza-san !'' Déclara la constellationniste démoniaque de stupeur en regardant la ville, la colline offrant une vue globale et unique de Magnolia, et assez en hauteur pour pouvoir l'admirer dans sa totalité sans être beaucoup plus élevé envers les habitations. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à observer la ville en silence, la lumière du lampadaire se trouvant sur la colline offrant une vue plus unique et plus belle de la ville, avant que le lampadaire ne s'éteigne soudainement et plonge les deux amoureuses dans le noir totale, à la surprise de ces dernières.

''_Ah ben bravo. Ça va être génial pour retrouver notre chemin maintenant. On va devoir marcher prudemment, et je suis sûre que je vais devoir utiliser ma magie pour éviter qu'on se perde et abîme nos vêtements. Merci de cette soirée horrible, Erza-san.'' _Lui déclara l'être démoniaque avec sévérité et colère tout en croisant les bras, sous l'œil attristé et blessé de sa petite-amie.

''Le lampadaire est tombé en panne ?'' Demanda la mage stellaire avec interrogation tout en regardant le lampadaire qui était éteint, sortant la chevalière de ses pensés. Elles soupirèrent ensuite tout en regardant le sol, se décidant finalement à descendre tout en se tenant la main et marchant prudemment dans le noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles furent accueillies une nouvelle fois par la lumière des lampadaires du chemin étroit, leur offrant ainsi une vision sur leurs déplacements. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite une nouvelles fois vers Magnolia, la mage des clés déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie et fermant les yeux tout en marchant à ses côtés et en lui tenant la main, souriant d'un air heureux tandis que quelques passants sourirent en voyant le couple d'amoureuses. Elles restèrent silencieuses durant cette marche, profitant de chaque pas et se dirigeant vers une autre surprise qu'avait réservée la chevalière. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'un grand parc auquel plusieurs enfants et adulte entrés et sortaient, la constellationniste démoniaque regardant le parc avec surprise, sous l'œil souriant de sa petite-amie.

''_Un parc d'attraction ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu me prends pour un gamine ou quoi, Erza-san ?'' _Lui demanda Lucy d'un air sévère et furieux, sous le regard honteux et choqué d'Erza.

''OOOH ! UN PARC D'ATTRACTION ?! ARIGATÔ ERZA-SAN ! ARIGATÔ GOZAIMASU !'' S'écria l'être démoniaque en brillant de joie et d'excitation, extirpant l'écarlate de ses pensées et la regardant d'un air heureux et remerciant, cette dernière lui souriant d'un air content et amoureux. Cependant, malgré l'excitation extrêmement visible de la blonde, elles entrèrent ensemble en se tenant la main, bien que ce soit Lucy qui guidait le couple dans le parc.

« Elle aime vraiment les parcs d'attractions. Il faudra que je remercie Gray et Natsu pour m'avoir dit ça. » Pensa la mage aux amures en regardant sa petite-amie, qui regardait les alentours d'un air excité et content, avant qu'elles ne se dirigent vers un manège tournant pour enfant de trois ans où Lucy pris place dans une réplique de voiture tirée par des chevaux. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers un stand de pêche aux canards, auquel l'être démoniaque joua plusieurs fois sous le regard souriant de la rousse, qui rougissait un peu. « S-son côté gamine est vraiment mignon… » Pensa-t-elle en observant sa petite-amie, avant qu'elles ne se dirigent vers un stand de tir. Malheureusement, le propriétaire du stand leur annonça que les fusils qu'il possédait étaient devenus défaillants à cause des précédents clients. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Roue, puis des montagnes russes et enfin d'autres carrousels, mais les propriétaires leur annoncèrent que leur manège était en révision à cause de défaillance repéré durant les précédents jours d'ouverture du parc. Elles retournèrent donc aux autres carrousels qu'elles n'avaient pas faites, la mage des clés faisant quelques tours pour chacun d'eux, avant qu'elles ne s'arrêtent au milieu du parc et se regarde yeux dans les yeux. ''Et si on faisait un tour d'un autre manège, Lucy ?'' Demanda-t-elle en la regardant d'un sourire tendre, obtenant un acquiescement heureux et doux de sa petite-amie avant qu'elles ne se dirigent en dehors du parc d'attraction et se dirigent vers le lac de Magnolia, où un stand, qui appartenait au parc d'attraction bien qu'il soit en dehors, proposa de faire le tour du lac en amoureux dans une carrosse tirés par des chevaux, leur permettant d'observer le lac et ses alentours sans se faire voir depuis l'extérieur.

''_Quoi, sérieusement ? Tu me sors d'un endroit où je m'amusais et je profitais de notre rendez-vous pour un truc aussi ennuyeux que ça ? Tu comptes aussi faire une mission durant notre rendez-vous ?'' _Demanda la mage démoniaque en regardant la rousse d'un air sévère et déçu, sous l'œil surpris et interdit de cette dernière.

''Un tour du lac ? Ce serait tellement romantique. C'est ce que l'on va faire ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque en regardant sa petite-amie et en lui souriant, sortant une énième fois Erza de son imagination et la faisant se retourner vers elle.

''Aye ! Un tour du lac ! Tu viens ?'' Demanda l'utilisatrice de la Knight Magic en regardant son interlocutrice, se dirigeant mains dans la main vers le propriétaire du stand et louant une voiture, avant qu'elles n'y entrent et ne s'assoient l'une à côté de l'autre, tirant les rideaux se trouvant à l'intérieur de la voiture pour observer le lac et ses alentours à l'allure de trot des chevaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, la constellationniste posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rousse tout en regardant le lac et en caressant la main de sa petite amie, prenant son apparence démoniaque et laissant son aile droit entourée tendrement le corps de la rousse, alors que se aile gauche sembla comme s'endormir. La chevalière, quant à elle, posa son regard sur l'être démoniaque et ses ailes, souriant en observant que ces derniers étaient complètement soignés depuis leur retour d'Edolas, puis regarda la mage des esprits avec un regard très tendre et aimant. « Je ne sais pas pour Eternal Majin, sa mère, mais Maître Lawbawl à raison : que ce soit son apparence démoniaque ou humaine, elle est extrêmement ravissante et belle. Et elle est tellement gentille… » Pensa-t-elle de façon tendre et pleine de passion, admirant sa petite-amie qui tourna le regard vers elle, s'observant ainsi yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes.

''Erza-san, qui t'as dit que j'aime les parcs d'attraction ?'' Demanda la constellationniste démoniaque tout en regardant l'écarlate, qui lui sourit tendrement en entendant cette question.

''Natsu et Gray. C'est lui qui m'a d'ailleurs proposé de t'y emmener ce soir.'' Répondit la chevalière en souriant, obtenant un petit rire tendre de la part de sa petite-amie qui ferma les yeux en amenant sa main devant sa bouche pour minimiser un peu le bruit, avant de profiter de leur échange silencieux. La voiture s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de leur tour, des hennissements se faisant entendre à l'extérieur alors que les deux amoureuses se séparèrent et regardèrent en dehors avec inquiétude, la mage démoniaque ayant reprit son apparence humaine en conséquence. ''Que se passe-t-il ?'' Demanda la chevalière en regardant le chauffeur, qui tentait de calmer l'un des chevaux.

''Excusez-moi mesdames ! Ce cheval à peur de l'eau et refuse d'avancer !'' Expliqua le chauffeur tout en tentant de calmer le cheval, laissant ainsi les deux amoureuses dans la voiture à attendre qu'ils repartent.

''_Bravo… Vraiment, bravo. On est coincées à l'autre bout du lac, bien loin de Magnolia. La soirée se passait déjà mal avec tout ces accidents, mais il a fallu que tu loues une voiture où un cheval à peur de l'eau. Merci de m'avoir offert la pire soirée de ma vie, Erza-san.'' _Déclara Lucy d'un air sévère et furieux tout en observant sa petite-amie, qui baissa la tête d'un air triste et honteux.

''« Soupir » On n'a pas de chance ce soir, Erza-san.'' Commenta l'être démoniaque en soupirant tout en se rasseyant aux côtés de la rousse, qui soupira aussi en regardant le sol.

''Non, nous n'avons vraiment pas de chance…'' Avoua la chevalière en regardant le sol, avant de relever la tête en sentant que la blonde lui prit la main, la regardant lui sourire d'un air tendre en penchant la tête. La rousse lui rendit un sourire aussi tendre, bien que sa joie semblait être moins grande que celle de Lucy, tandis qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard la voiture repartit au même pas de trot que précédemment. Une fois le tour terminé, elles sortirent de la voiture et se promenèrent main dans la main dans les rues de Magnolia, avant de se diriger vers l'appartement de Lucy où elles restèrent immobiles quelques secondes.

''_« Soupir »… Je pense que ce rendez-vous était une erreur. Nous ne sommes pas faites pour êtres ensembles, Erza-san…'' _Lui annonça Lucy d'un air déçu, sous le regard triste et aux bords des larmes de la rousse.

''… « Soupir »… Désolée Lucy. Ça ne s'est pas passée comme je l'espérais…'' Fit la chevalière en sortant de son imagination et en regardant le sol, avant de relever la tête en sentant que la blonde lui caressait sa main.

''Non, Erza-san. J'ai adoré passer cette soirée avec toi.'' Répondit l'être démoniaque en regardant la rousse et en lui souriant, cette dernière la regardant avec un sourire tendre et heureux. L'écarlate écarquilla soudainement les yeux en voyant la blonde rapprochait son visage du sien et déposait délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, restant parfaitement immobile tandis que des papillons se baladèrent dans son ventre, ressentant une soudainement montée de chaleur au visage ainsi qu'une montée d'adrénaline, et son cœur se mettant à battre deux fois plus vite tandis que le baiser dura quelques secondes. Elles se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, la mage chevalière observant sa petite-amie qui lui souriait malgré ses joues roses. ''Tu devrais te détendre un peu Erza-san. J'apprécie toujours de passer du temps avec toi, même s'il y a certains inattendues.'' Expliqua-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement et chaleureusement tout en caressant la main de sa petite-amie, avant de la lâcher et de repartir vers son appartement, la rousse la suivant du regard mais restant parfaitement immobile en regardant la porte se fermait.

''P-p-premier baiser !'' Fit la chevalière, encore en état de choc, en regardant la porte de l'appartement de Lucy tout en rougissant d'une couleur beaucoup plus intense que celle de ses cheveux, de la fumée s'échappant d'un coup de son visage à cause de la soudaine montée de chaleur. Quelques minutes, elle rentra dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills, ne sachant même pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver ici et arborant toujours un visage aussi choqué et rouge, bien que moins rouge que lorsqu'elle était devant l'appartement de la démone, avant de s'endormir dans son lit avec le sourire de la personne la plus heureuse au monde.

**Fin.**

* * *

Pour la dernière histoire, si vous avez des personnes à remercier, remercier Kayla1213 et Angescarlett, toutes deux sur Fanfic-fr, car ce sont leur commentaire qui m'ont convaincu d'écrire la dernière histoire.

Sinon, qu'en pensez-vous? Un petit commentaire à dire sur le premier baiser de notre petit couple?

J'ai vraiment beaucoup d'espoir moi. Car je compte publier le prochain chapitre ce dimanche, juste avant ma rentrée. Donc croisons les dents pour que je bosse sur le prochain chapitre sans que je m'amuse.

**Preview du prochain chapitre (peut contenir des scènes choquantes, ne sont pas forcément dans l'ordre d'apparition réels):**

"Quel ciel triste à regarder..."

"Enfin! Ça fait trois semaines que je voulais te parler seule à seule."

"Aquarius?!"

"Qu'y a-t-il Cana-san? Ça ne va pas?"

"Nan, c'est rien..."

Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, humains, démons, peu importait quels corps était-ce, quel cadavre s'empilait sur quel autre...

**Fin de la preview.**

Sur ce, à la prochaine :)


	46. Sélection de l'examen des S-Class mages

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt. Je n'ai pas eu Internet de toute la semaine alors je ne pouvais pas publier ce chapitre. Je suis désolé de ce retard.

De plus, il se peut qu'avec mes cours, je ne puisse pas maintenir un rythme de un chapitre toutes les semaines/semaines et demi. Attendez-vous à un rythme plus lent pour la publication.

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**Bounii: **Bonjour Bounii,

Tout d'abord merci d'avoir commenté ^^. Je ne sais pas si tu es arrivé jusque ce chapitre, et en cas merci malgré les problèmes que tu me parlais.

En parlant de ces petits problèmes, notamment la première. Cette remarque me gène un peu à vrai dire, car il s'agit de mon style d'écriture finalement. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire en termes de lisibilité et de l'usage des dialogues, mais l'usage des guillemets pour chaque dialogue est mon style d'écriture, et je suis désolé d'avance, mais c'est un style que j'apprécie beaucoup utilisé et que je ne souhaite pas changer.

Quant à ton deuxième point... Je suis réellement désolé pour les erreurs que j'ai pu mettre, et je suis l'un des premiers à ne pas du tout apprécier les fautes que j'ai pu mettre aux premiers chapitres de l'histoire. Je compte d'ailleurs republier une version corrigé de ces chapitres, avec moins de fautes et sans doute de meilleures descriptions.

En tout cas, je te remercie d'avoir porté ton attention à ma fiction.

Sur ce, à la prochaine :).

**Yuri-Pairing: **Salut Yuri,

Tu n'as plus besoin de t'excuser pour ton retard. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne puisses pas tout le temps commenté au moment où tu le souhaites. Prend le temps que tu veux pour publier ;) (mais pas trop de temps non plus s'il te plaît, sinon je commencerais à m'inquiéter...)

Comme il m'a déjà été dit, et comme je le dit (maintenant) moi-même, le chapitre à Fairy Hills est l'emblème du Erza x Lucy, ne serait-ce que pour l'amitié dans le manga (et une romance dans ma fiction). Mais l'un de mes moments favoris du chapitre reste quand même celui où Levy dis à Lucy qu'Erza lis des livres très coquins.

Cette deuxième partie est malheureusement très court dans le manga (il ne fait que 7 pages). Je ne pouvais pas tellement le rallonger sans la modifier plus "profondément", mais je souhaitais garder "l'esprit" du chapitre. Sinon, comme je l'ai déjà dis autre part, Lucy à des amis plaqués or 50 carats sertis de diamants AD MINIMA!

Même si Edolas était la partie la plus longue que j'ai traité, j'ai bien aimé écrire quelque chose pour montrer ce qui s'était passé après cette "guerre" entre le Royaume et Fairy Tail. Et j'ai fortement aimé les bêtises que j'ai pu ajouter, notamment la peur des soldats envers Lucy Ashley :D. Et puis, j'aime bien ces petits couples que j'ai pu créer dans ce monde.

La quatrième partie était une surprise totale je pense (qui se serait douté d'avoir le rendez-vous avec le premier baiser DIRECTEMENT à la suite du chapitre où elles sortent ensembles?). Et je l'avoue, j'ai vraiment apprécié écrire leur rendez-vous, aussi bien les petits moments doux que les moments catastrophiques.

Au moins, là on est d'accord, la réaction de Lucy selon Erza était totalement en dehors de son côté gentille et cœur pur. Mais bon, on parle d'Erza après tout, celle qui a un esprit assez tordu pour s'imaginer Natsu s'apprêtant à se venger d'elle, Wendy disant avec joie que c'est elle la grande sœur, et Jellal qui la quitte (sans même avoir été ensemble une fois) dès qu'elle est transformée en gamine. Je pense donc qu'elle s'en fait un peu trop, quelque soit la situation.

En tout cas, je suis content que le premier baiser t'ai autant plu =D.

Sur ce, à la prochaine.

**Fin des réponses.**

Comme prévu, voici donc le chapitre qui va attaquer l'arc sur l'Île Tenrou (je l'ai arrêté un peu avant). Et comme je l'ai dit, il y aura une scène gore, plutôt vers le début du chapitre. Cependant, je pense que je pourrais faire pire plus tard.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Sélection de l'examen des S-Class mages :**

**Nom : Lisanna Strauss.**

**Âge : 17 ans.**

**Magie : Take Over Animal Soul.**

**Aime : Les animaux (spécialement les chats).**

**Déteste : Étudier.**

**Description : La petite sœur de Mirajane et Elfman. Elle est aussi l'amie d'enfance de Natsu, et ils ont tous les deux pris soin de l'œuf d'Happy ensemble durant son incubation. Elle fut crue morte il y a deux ans durant un job avec son frère et sa sœur, mais elle a en réalité survécue à Edolas.**

**Étant donné qu'elle a rencontré ceux qui ont rejoints la guilde durant ces deux ans, comme Lucy et Juvia, à Edolas, elle fut capable de s'adapter rapidement. Avec son tempérament doux, elle s'est liée d'amitié et fut rapidement intégré après son retour. Elle connaît aussi le secret de Lucy, l'ayant aperçu à Edolas, et a accepté d'être dans la confidence jusqu'à ce qu'elle révèle son identité.**

**Informations : « À partir de maintenant, vous pouvez comptez sur moi ! »**

* * *

**Trois semaines après le retour des mages d'Edolas, dans un lieu inconnu.**

Au milieu d'un bois, entre les arbres, les oiseaux et les autres éléments de la nature, se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, couché au sol les mains derrière la tête et observant le ciel bleu se trouvant au milieu des feuillages des arbres.

Les cheveux ainsi que les yeux de ce jeune homme sont de couleurs noirs foncés. Et bien que ses cheveux soient coiffés d'un style mi-long irrégulier, il possède un épi sur la tête. Il porte une toge blanche qui remonte et est maintenue à l'épaule gauche à l'aide d'un nœud, qu'il l'habille en forme de cape. Cette toge est enroulée autour d'une robe noire aux bordures dorées, faisant le tour de son corps et remontant dans son dos pour aller à son épaule gauche. Il possède aussi un médaillon argenté de forme ovale autour de son cou.

''Quel ciel triste à regarder...'' Fit le jeune homme d'un air las tout en observant le ciel, avant de se lever et de marcher dans les bois. Il s'arrêta quelques heures plus tard, lorsque la nuit fut tombée, au bord d'une rivière afin de pouvoir boire l'eau fraîche qui s'y écoulé. Il releva ensuite la tête après avoir bu l'eau de la rivière afin de reprendre son souffle, observant la lune se levé dans le ciel, avant de se retourner avec surprise en entendant des bruits derrière lui, voyant une meute de loup prêt à l'attaquer à tout moment. ''Ne vous approchez…'' Fit-il en tremblant tout en regardant autour de lui, se faisant encercler par une meute d'une dizaine de loup venant de tous les côtés. Les bêtes continuèrent cependant d'avancer vers lui, de la bave coulant de leur bouche alors qu'ils montrèrent leurs crocs et qu'ils grognèrent tout en observant le jeune homme. ''Ne le faîte pas… Je ne suis pas votre ennemi…'' Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois tout en levant une main tremblante pour stopper les loups, qui ne lui obéirent pas et lui sautèrent dessus, tandis que le jeune homme se tint la tête tout en tremblant assez visiblement. Une aura noire fut soudainement émit de son corps, se propageant en sphère autour de lui tandis que le loup qui lui sauta dessus se coucha d'un coup au sol, mort au contact de la sphère. Les autres loups suivirent peu de temps après, se couchant au sol et mourant dès que la sphère noire les touchés, alors que la végétation devint noir et mourut au fur et à mesure que la sphère se propageait. ''Vous ne pouvez pas vous approchez de moi… Je suis désolé…'' S'excusa-t-il tout en continuant de tenir sa tête et de trembler très fortement, tandis que la sphère se dissipa peu à peu mais tuant les arbres et les oiseaux qu'il touchait. ''Même si je ne veux pas prendre la vie des gens, le monde continue de me rejeter… Natsu, je veux bientôt te rencontrer…'' Déclara-t-il de tristesse tout en relâchant sa tête et en se calmant peu à peu, la sphère noire ayant totalement disparue mais ayant tué tous ce qu'il avait touché dans un rayon de cinquante mètres.

* * *

**Appartement de Lucy, le soir même.**

''Tu es sûre que je peux réellement rester Luce ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?'' Demanda Erza, qui portait une tenue simple constituait d'une chemise, une cravate, une jupe, des collants et des chaussures, en regardant sa petite-amie qui lui souriait tendrement tout en lui rendant le regard et en enlevant ses chaussures, étant assise sur son lit pour réaliser cette tâche.

''Non, Erza. Ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes ici pour dormir ce soir.'' Répondit l'être démoniaque tout en regardant la rousse et en lui souriant tendrement, la voyant élargir un sourire content. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elles étaient ensembles, et tout se passait très bien. Leur relation avançait doucement avec les principes conservateurs de la blonde, mais cela ne dérangeait pas la reine des fées. Elle était simplement heureuse de pouvoir être avec elle, et acceptait entièrement les principes de sa petite-amie, même si cela impliquait qu'elles franchissaient les étapes doucement. Elle était simplement heureuse d'entendre Lucy l'appelait simplement par « Erza » depuis cinq jours, et qu'elles allaient dormir ensembles dans le même lit pour la première fois.

Erza était heureuse de voir la mage stellaire heureuse avec elle, de recevoir ses tendres baisers durant les missions et leur rendez-vous. Elle était aux anges de pouvoir passait du temps auprès d'elle, de lui tenir la main en se promenant ou dans la guilde, de parler avec elle ou de simplement s'échangeait des regards, de s'observer yeux dans les yeux et de sentir son cœur s'accélérait en se sentant proche d'elle et en l'observant, en lui touchant la main ou en l'embrassant. Elle était aux anges simplement en se disant être la petite-amie de la mage des esprits, qui lui souriait tout en enlevant sa seconde chaussure.

Une fois ses chaussures enlevait, la constellationniste retira ensuite ses chaussettes et déposa ses clés stellaires sur la table de chevet se trouvant juste à côté de son lit, avant de se diriger vers la mage chevalière et de lui poser un délicat et tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

''Je vais aller me laver. Installe-toi et fais comme chez toi, Erza.'' Indiqua la mage des clés tout en regardant sa petite-amie et en lui souriant, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain et de fermer la porte derrière elle. La mage aux armures la regarda s'engouffrer dans la salle d'eau tout en souriant, avant de se retourner vers la chambre de la blonde où elle vit une soudaine lueur au milieu de la pièce.

''Enfin ! Ça fait trois semaines que je voulais te parler seule à seule.'' Fit une voix féminine avec colère et irritation tout en apparaissant au milieu de la chambre de Lucy, sous l'œil surpris de Titania.

''Aquarius ?!'' Reconnut la reine des fées en écarquillant les yeux de stupeurs, observant la sirène qui croisait les bras tout en la défigurant du visage. ''De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec interrogation et une certaine inquiétude, alors que la sirène se rapprocha peu à peu d'elle.

''De ta relation avec Lucy.'' Répondit l'esprit d'irritation et de colère, son interlocutrice n'ayant pas le temps de régir qu'elle se fit attraper le col et fut à quelques centimètres du visage emplit de rage et d'une certaine haine de la sirène. ''Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, que je la vois pleurer la moindre larme par ta faute, je te tuerais !'' Menaça-t-elle de haine et de rage, obtenant un regard tout aussi sombre de la part de la chevalière qui lui attrapa le bras pour se libérer de son emprise.

''Je respecte normalement les esprits, mais je ne tolère pas que quelqu'un puisse penser que je veuille faire du mal à Lucy. Je t'ordonne de retirer ce que tu viens de dire et de partir.'' Déclara la mage chevalière avec colère, son visage affichant ce sombre sentiment bien qu'elle resta extrêmement calme.

''Comment saurais-je si tu vas tenir parole ? Tu ne sais rien d'elle, de son histoire, de ses peurs et de ses tourments. Comment crois-tu que tu vas réagir quand elle va te révéler qui elle est ?'' Demanda l'esprit de colère malgré son sérieux et une inquiétude imperceptible, presque absente de sa voix, alors que la rousse jeta le bras qu'elle tenait vers son interlocutrice pour la libérer de son emprise.

''J'apprendrais à la connaître au fur et à mesure qu'elle récupérera sa mémoire. Je la réconforterais quand elle aura des doutes et qu'elle aura peur de son passé ou des autres, je lui prouverais que je l'aime peu importe son passé.'' Déclara la mage aux armures tout en dévisageant son interlocutrice, les deux femmes se fusillant toutes deux du regard.

''Malgré la longévité de vie supérieur aux humains que sa race possède et votre différence possible d'âge ?'' Demanda Aquarius tout en croisant les bras et en observant d'un œil inquisiteur la rousse.

''Peu importe son âge, je l'aime et je veux le lui montrer, qu'elle est plus de cent ans ou un millions d'années.'' Répondit l'écarlate en croisant elle aussi les bras, aucune hésitation ne s'affichant sur son visage ou étant présente dans sa voix.

''Même si tu ne pourrais pas être la première personne qu'elle est aimée et qu'elle aimera ?'' Rajouta Aquarius avec la même colère et le même sérieux tout en observant la rousse, gardant ses bras croisés.

''Je me fiche de ne pas être la première qu'elle a aimé, ni d'être la dernière. Si elle aime quelqu'un d'autres après ma mort, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je veux lui montrer que durant cette période de son existence, il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aime pour qui elle est, et qui soit présente pour elle.'' Répondit la chevalière avec sérieux et sévérité, gardant ses bras croisés tout en défigurant la sirène.

''Même si elle quitte Fairy Tail, qu'elle ne souhaite plus vous voir et qu'elle est effrayée par vous ?'' Demanda l'être stellaire en posant ses mains sur ses hanches tout en regardant l'écarlate en arquant un sourcil, son regard étant moins dure envers son interlocutrice.

''Définitivement !'' Répondit directement la chevalière avec sévérité tout en observant la sirène, qui resta silencieuse quelques secondes à la regarder.

''Hmhmhm…'' Rit doucement Aquarius en souriant avec tendresse tout en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour taire ses rires le mieux possible, à la surprise de l'écarlate qui écarquilla les yeux d'un air perdu, se calmant aussitôt les premiers rires de l'esprit. **''Iknoul obtoknel Russy ptolomok, kolomé ?''** Demanda-t-elle dans une étrange langue tout en la regardant d'un air chaleureux et doux, sous le regard totalement perdue de la rousse.

''Huh ?'' Fit simplement la chevalière, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux tout en regardant la sirène d'un air totalement perdu.

''C'est une langue morte, l'Ishval. C'est l'ancienne langue dont parlait ce continent. Ça veut dire « Tu aimes vraiment notre petite Lucy, huh ? »… C'est une langue que Lucy tient beaucoup, tu sais.'' Expliqua l'esprit stellaire tout en regardant Erza, qui sembla comprendre une chose en entendant cela.

''Est-ce la langue maternelle qu'Eternal Majin, sa mère, parlait ?'' Demanda la chevalière en regardant la sirène avec interrogation, cette dernière se grattant le derrière de sa tête.

''C'est la langue maternelle d'Eternal Majin, oui. Et Lucy commence déjà à la réapprendre peu à peu… Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis, Erza.'' S'excusa l'être stellaire en regardant la mage aux armures tout en baissant les yeux, un air plutôt honteux et désolé au visage alors que son interlocutrice l'observa d'un œil neutre. ''Je n'aurais pas du douter de ton amour envers Lucy. C'est juste que… Je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre. Nous, ses esprits, tenons beaucoup à elle, tu sais… Je tiens beaucoup à elle…'' Avoua-t-elle en serrant son poing près de son cœur et en regardant le sol d'un air attristé, sous le regard doux et compatissant de la chevalière.

''Je vois… Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça non plus. Je suis désolée, Aquarius.'' Fit l'écarlate tout en baissant la tête d'un signe honteux envers sa réaction, alors que la sirène secoua la tête tout en fermant les yeux.

''Non, c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû t'agresser comme ça…'' Reprit l'esprit stellaire en la regardant d'un œil attristé, avant de soupirer tout en baissant la tête. ''Tu le sais sans doute, mais elle a beaucoup été rejetée dans sa vie. Parce qu'elle est bisexuelle, qu'elle est mage constellationniste, qu'elle n'avait pas de nom, qu'elle a été adoptée par les Heartfilia, et j'en passe peut-être. Mais surtout, et tu t'en doutes, car elle est une être démoniaque.'' Commença-t-elle en regardant la reine des fées, qui la regardait d'un œil triste mais aussi perdu. ''Jude et moi la détestions à cause de ça la première fois que nous l'avons rencontré…'' Rajouta-t-elle, regardant le sol d'un air honteux alors que la rousse arqua un sourcil surpris et interrogateur. ''Elle est amnésique, mais je sais qu'elle s'en souviens. Je sais qu'elle se souvient que des personnes l'ont rejeté à cause de ses origines. Et je sais que ses peurs et ses cauchemars ressurgissent peu à peu. Notamment sur Fairy Tail.'' Reprit-elle, sous l'œil interdit et abasourdi d'Erza tandis qu'Aquarius releva la tête en sa direction, un air sérieux au visage.

''Elle a rêvé du jour où elle était arrivée à la guilde et Natsu l'avait soudainement attaqué. Où Gray et Cana aidèrent Natsu et l'attaquèrent au point où elle avait des difficultés à se maintenir debout. Où Makarof devint un géant pour l'aplatir et l'affaiblir tout en l'insultant à cause des ses origines démoniaques. Où Loki, Taurus, les autres esprits et moi l'abandonnions ou la maintenons pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas. Où tu l'as tranché avec deux de tes épées pour qu'elle se mette à ramper au sol, et où Mirajane a finalement Took Over son corps pour se débarrasser d'elle et utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle a cauchemardée sur le jour où vous l'avez tous attaqué à cause de ses origines démoniaques, où elle n'a cessé de s'excuser pour ça malgré les coups que nous lui donnions et où elle n'a cessé de se laisser faire sans même essayait de se défendre ou de s'enfuir. Elle a cauchemardée le jour où elle a disparu totalement en se faisant absorber par Mirajane, laissant sa conscience se faire absorber sans même tenté de se défendre ou de lutter.'' Expliqua l'être stellaire d'un air sérieux mais pourtant triste, alors qu'Erza semblait horrifié de ce qu'elle entendait.

''E… Elle… Lucy a réellement rêvé ça… ?'' Demanda la rousse d'une voix brisée et choquée, un visage entièrement pâle et tremblant visiblement d'effroi, alors que la sirène soupira en regardant le sol.

''J'exagère sans doute un peu. Après tout, elle n'a fait ce cauchemar qu'une seule fois, et c'était il y a un mois…'' Rajouta la sirène en regardant le sol et en se grattant la tête, alors qu'Erza trembla encore plus et regarda le sol en serrant les poings et les dents.

''Bordel ! Je n'étais pas là pour la rassurer ! J'aurais du être là pour elle ! J'aurais du-''

''Calme toi un peu.'' Ordonna l'esprit stellaire d'une voix stricte et sévère tout en croisant les bras, sous l'œil surpris de son interlocutrice qui releva la tête en sa direction, se détendant un peu plus et relâchant un peu sa mâchoire. ''Premièrement, tu n'étais pas avec elle quand elle a fait ce cauchemar. Deuxièmement, elle ne l'a fait qu'une seule fois, et c'était il y a un mois, avant qu'elle ne réapprenne à nous connaître un peu plus. Troisièmement, elle ne comptait pas vous en parler pour ne pas vous inquiétez. Je te l'ai révéler pour t'expliquer ses tourments. Et tu peux comprendre que ses souvenirs commencent à ressurgir peu à peu je suppose, non ?'' Demanda-t-elle tout en regardant l'écarlate d'un air sérieux, qui acquiesça silencieusement en hochant de la tête. ''Bien. Tâche juste d'être là quand elle sera effrayée de ses souvenirs, c'est le plus important.'' Déclara-t-elle, commençant à disparaître en poussière d'étoile tout en observant l'écarlate, qui la regardait d'un léger sourire signifiant qu'elle acquiesçait ses dires. ''Ah, et une dernière chose. Je tiens à ma réputation auprès de cette petite idiote de blondinette. Notre conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, et je te noie si tu en parles à quiconque.'' Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sévère, tandis qu'Erza soupira et la dépassa tout en levant le bras.

''Aye, aye, Aquarius.'' Fit simplement l'écarlate en s'avançant pour ramasser une feuille du livre qu'écrivait Lucy pour la reposer sur son bureau, étant déjà habituée à ce genre de comportement de la part de l'esprit stellaire grâce au mission qu'elle et Lucy faisaient ensembles, seules sans compter les esprits de la blonde.

''OY ! M'IGNORE P-'' S'écria la sirène, un visage emplit de rage et de colère envers la rousse avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement, ne réapparaissant plus pour terminer sa phrase. Erza resta quelques minutes dans la chambre, observant le cœur de pierre que Lucy laissait sur son bureau avec intérêt et interrogation, avant de le poser et d'observer la collection de livre de sa petite-amie. Elle cessa cependant de suite son investigation de la chambre en sentant la présence de sa bien-aimée derrière elle, se retournant vers cette dernière et l'observant avec un large sourire tendre, avant de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres avec une extrême tendresse et douceur pour ensuite l'enlacer et caresser les cheveux de la constellationniste.

''Je suis désolée Lucy…'' Murmura l'écarlate en continuant de caresser les cheveux de la blonde, sous l'œil interrogateur de cette dernière.

''Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, Erza ?'' Demanda cette dernière avec interrogation, tandis que sa petite-amie brisa l'étreinte et l'observa d'un air coupable et triste.

''Aquarius m'a parlé du cauchemar que tu as fait il y a un mois. Celui où nous te trahissions tous et où tu te faisais absorber par Mira.'' Expliqua la chevalière en la regardant tendrement tout en caressant délicatement son visage, sous l'œil surpris puis légèrement attristé de Lucy.

''Erza…'' Appela l'être démoniaque d'une voix triste tout en observant son interlocutrice, qui baissait la tête d'un air honteux et énervé.

''J'aurais du être là pour toi. Être là pour t'aider et te rassurer. J'aurais du-'' Fit l'écarlate en tremblant de colère, mais se calmant et se taisant de suite en sentant les lèvres de la blonde se poser sur les siennes de façon tendre et délicat, avant qu'elle s'éloigne de quelques millimètres du visage de la rousse pour qu'elles s'observent yeux dans les yeux.

''Ce n'est pas de ta faute Erza. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, s'il te plaît.'' Demanda la blonde en souriant à sa petite-amie, avant de l'enlacer en fermant les yeux et en souriant de joie. ''Je suis avec toi, et j'en suis extrêmement heureuse. Merci beaucoup, Erza.'' Remercia-t-elle, alors que sa petite-amie rendit tendrement l'étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux tout en souriant d'un heureux, avant qu'elles ne se regardent une nouvelle fois yeux dans les yeux, leur nez se touchant du à la proximité de leur visage. ''Nous devrions aller manger maintenant. Je ne voudrais pas laisser ton fraisier intact.'' Lui sourit-elle tout en brisant l'étreinte, voyant la rousse s'illuminer d'une aura joyeuse et disparaître sous ses yeux, avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers la salle à manger et ne sourit d'un air amusé en voyant l'écarlate assise et patiemment attendre la mage stellaire à table.

**Le soir même, durant la nuit.**

Les deux femmes dormaient toutes les deux dans le même lit, Lucy faisant dos à sa petite-amie qui l'enlaçait près d'elle tout en dormant.

Elles avaient mangés ensembles dans la petite cuisine de l'appartement de la constellationniste, se lançant de temps à autre des regards durant le diner et discutant d'elles et de leur relation. La blonde fut très amusée d'observer sa petite-amie attendre le fraisier qu'elle servait, tel une enfant en bas âge attendait un cadeau de la part de ses parents, mais fut surprise et heureuse de voir qu'Erza avait partagé la moitié de son gâteau avec elle.

La rousse était ensuite partit se lavait dans la salle de bain, avant qu'elles ne se rejoignent pour discuter tout en se câlinant devant un film anime classique, présentant deux jeunes femmes luttant contre les principes traditionnalistes et conservateurs de leur deux clans alliés pour prouver leur amour l'une pour l'autre. Bien que ce soit un film plutôt orienté pour l'enfance, beaucoup d'adultes regardaient ce classique avec beaucoup d'intérêt, observant la lutte des deux jeunes filles contre l'homophobie conservateurs de leur clan et la découverte de leur sentiment, qui leur est inconnu, l'une pour l'autre. Étrangement, Lucy semblait un peu plus réceptive à la lutte des deux femmes, bien qu'elle ne sache pas réellement pourquoi, alors qu'Erza déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa petite-amie pour la rassurer.

Elles étaient parties se coucher après la fin du film, se mettant en pyjama, bien qu'elles gardèrent sur elles le bijou que l'autre lui avait offert, et se souhaitant une bonne nuit puis s'embrassant avant de se coucher l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles se firent toutes les deux faces en se couchant et s'endormant, s'enlaçant toutes les deux alors que leur visage était à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, leurs lèvres s'effleurant l'une l'autre.

La rousse élargit ensuite un large sourire heureux durant son sommeil, semblant être aux anges dans son subconscient. Elle rêvait être entouré de montagnes et de rivière de fraisiers, observant une part de gâteau qu'elle avait pris en main d'un air béat et exulté, enlaçant avec son autre bras la mage stellaire qui mangeait un morceau de fraisier. Les autres membres de Fairy Tail étaient eux aussi présents, mangeant les différentes pâtisseries qui les entouraient et arborant un visage presque tout aussi béat que la chevalière.

La mage aux armures était aux anges dans son rêve idyllique… Mais l'être démoniaque était plus crispée, ayant fait dos à la rousse dans son sommeil et tremblant bien trop légèrement pour alerter sa petite-amie. Elle semblait être prise de peur, ses yeux se fermant plus fortement et sa respiration se faisant légèrement plus lourde et saccadé. Elle était un peu plus agitée aussi, semblant se vouloir bouger mais restant comme paralyser, incapable de lever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !'' Hurla soudainement la mage des esprits de terreur et d'effroi tout en se relevant d'un coup et en ouvrant les yeux, son cri surprenant la chevalière qui se réveilla en sursaut et se retourna vers la blonde avec inquiétude alors que cette dernière se tint la tête tout en pleurant, son visage restant toujours aussi horrifier.

''Lucy !'' Appela la rousse, faisant se retourner la nommée vers elle qui sembla s'horrifier bien plus en la voyant alors que la mage aux armures approcha sa main de son visage. ''Qu'y a-'' Tenta-t-elle tout en continuant d'approcher sa main, avant que la blonde ne la repousse d'un revers de sa main gauche et ne recule d'elle en rampant, son visage restant toujours aussi horrifier et effrayer.

''Ne m'approche pas !'' Ordonna la mage des esprits tout en reculant de l'écarlate, sous l'œil surpris puis attristé de cette dernière alors qu'une lueur doré apparut près de la chevalière.

''Lucy, qu'est-ce q-'' Tenta Loki tout en faisant un pas en direction de la nommée.

''NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !'' S'écria la blonde d'une voix emplit d'horreur tout en reculant plus rapidement, sous l'œil silencieux et inquiet de deux autres membres de Fairy Tail alors que la constellationniste s'isola dans le coin opposé, recroquevillant ses jambes sur elle-même et se tenant la tête d'un air horrifié tout en pleurant. Quelques minutes après, la mage aux cheveux écarlate s'approcha doucement et délicatement de sa petite-amie, avant de s'accroupir et de déposer une main tendre et rassurante sur son épaule, bien que son visage était fortement attristé en l'observant cacher sa tête derrière ses jambes et ses bras.

''Je suis désolé, Luce…'' S'excusa la mage aux armures, n'obtenant aucune réponse de la blonde qui tremblait sous sa main. ''Nous t'avons encore attaqué dans ton cauchemar, non ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste et inquiète tout en observant sa petite-amie, qui resta silencieuses quelques secondes dans sa position.

''Non…'' Répondit la mage des esprits tout en gardant sa tête caché, sous le regard interrogateur et surpris de la rousse, et celui suspicieux de l'esprit stellaire. ''C'était un souvenir…'' Reprit-elle, restant quelques secondes dans sa position alors que la chevalière l'observa avec beaucoup d'interrogation et d'inquiétude, tandis que Loki se rapprocha d'elles. La blonde releva ensuite la tête en sa direction, son visage arborant un profond accablement et une profonde tristesse tandis que ses larmes continuèrent de couler de ses yeux. ''Je suis horrible, Erza-san…'' Déclara-t-elle tout en la regardant avec tristesse et accablement, à la surprise de la nommée.

''Pas du tout ! Tu n'es pas horrible Luce ! Bien au contraire !'' Déclara cette dernière tout en regardant la nommée, les larmes et la tristesse de la blonde s'intensifiant soudainement.

''Si. Je suis un monstre horrible. Je suis pire que ce que disait Brain-san…'' Reprit l'être démoniaque d'une voix triste et horrifiée, ses dires et la soudaine marque de respect surprenant et choquant les deux autres.

''Quelque soit ton souvenir, tu n'es pas pire que ce qu'il disait ! Tu es bien mieux et bien plus gentille que ce qu'il disait !'' Lui déclara la mage aux armures d'une voix déterminé mais douce, bien que la mage démoniaque ne sembla pas vouloir écouter sa petite-amie et murmurant encore et encore qu'elle était monstrueuse et horrible.

''Quel était ton souvenir, Lucy ?'' Demanda calmement Loki en regardant les deux amoureuses, un air calme et doux au visage alors qu'elles se retournèrent vers lui avec une certaine surprise. L'être démoniaque baissa ensuite la tête et resta quelques minutes silencieuse, sous l'œil observateur de ses deux locuteurs avant qu'elle n'ouvre avec hésitation sa bouche, commençant à raconter son souvenir en laissant ses larmes couler.

* * *

C'était un lieu… Très étrange. Le sol était totalement noir, comme recouvert de vide mais présent physiquement, et le ciel et les alentours étaient d'un bleu sombre à perte de vue, aucun relief ou source de lumières ne se montrant à l'horizon. Et pourtant, ce qui devait être un lieu plongé dans le noir et le vide était éclairé par une lumière invisible, éclairant aussi tout ce qui se trouvait à perte de vue.

Cependant, quand on y regardé et on s'avançait un peu dans cet étrange endroit, on apercevait une étrange source de lumière rouge. Plus on s'approchait de cette source, plus elle se montrait sauvage et imprévisible, avant de se révélait être des flammes. Un feu immense s'étendant à perte de vue, mais semblant entourait un certain endroit en laissant une très, très large entrée.

Quand on se rapprochait encore plus, on pouvait observer que les flammes brulaient des maisons de pierre ou de bois, les rendant inhabitable et les ayant détruits en très grandes parties. Mais étrangement, ces flammes semblaient s'être arrêtées dans sa faim de destruction, bien qu'ils brûlent encore. Elles ne semblaient plus vouloir détruire les maisons, qui semblaient comme stopper dans le temps avant leur destruction totale.

Ces maisons et habitation encadraient un cadavre… Non, plusieurs cadavres. Des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers de corps inerte et en décomposition, s'étendant à perte de vue et rendant leur nombre presque incalculable. Du sang coulait et coloré le sol noir de l'étrange endroit, provenant des cadavres qui se décomposaient plus ou moins. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, humains, démons, peu importait quels corps était-ce, quel cadavre s'empilait sur quel autre…

Peu importait lequel avait été massacré, et lequel baignés face la première dans son sang.

Certains d'entre eux avaient étaient décapités et accrochés à un arbre par le col de leur vêtement, pendant sur l'arbre en l'absence de leur tête avec un pieu dans le cœur. D'autres restaient au sol, et avaient été complètement éventrés, leurs boyaux et leurs organes sortant de leur corps et pendant en dehors de leur ventre. Certains d'entre eux avait leur boyaux, leurs poumons, leur estomac comme insérait de force dans leur bouche pour les étrangler, les étouffer. D'autres encore avaient autour du cou un collier mortel d'intestins au contenu dégoulinant sur leur corps, de poumons perforés par un couteau se trouvant à proximité, ou de leur propre bras qui avait était arrachés par la force, les nerfs, les veines et les muscles pendant du côté où il avait été arraché, pour que son propriétaire, que ce soit un enfant ou un adulte, un garçon ou une fille, soit étranglé.

Certains corps avaient un trou béant au milieu de leur poitrine où couler leur sang, leur cœur parfois intact, parfois totalement écrasé se trouvant en dehors de leur corps. Les yeux de certains cadavres avaient aussi étaient retirés, certains ayant perdu un seul œil pour être insérés dans leur bouche, leur oreille ou leur nez. D'autres avaient des yeux totalement différents dans ces orifices, laissant pourtant un trou noir où muscle, nerfs et veines étaient visible.

Certains cadavres se trouvaient déjà être totalement décomposés, ou encore en décomposition. Leur desséchement était cependant très avancée, ressemblant plus à des squelettes avec de la peau décomposés et dévorés qu'à un corps humains, et leurs yeux avait été à moitié dévoré et décomposé, leur visage montrant certains trous de décomposition. Ils ne montraient d'ailleurs plus que leurs dents à la place de leur bouche, le reste de leur corps montrant les os ou une partie du muscle atrophié.

Et au milieu de ce massacre se trouvait une être démoniaque avec des ailes de chauves souris géante dans le dos et à la peau recouverte d'écailles blanches, ses vêtements se trouvant être déchirés mais ses ailes étant en parfait état. Le bout de ses cheveux, arrivant un peu au-dessus du milieu de son dos, ainsi que le bout de ses ailes et toute la partie inférieur à la moitié de son avant-bras, étaient recouverts de sang qui continuait de couler.

Au milieu de ce massacre se tenait Lucy, un visage neutre malgré le sang qui coulait de ses bras et le massacre qui se trouvait tout autour d'elle.

* * *

C… Ce rêve… Ou souvenir… Était horrible… Bien plus que lorsqu'elle avait raconté ce qui s'était passé à Tulipa. Et s'était déjà horrible…

Mais… Ce qui choquait le plus Erza était les détails que lui apportait Lucy. La mort horrifiante de certains d'entre eux, le sang dégoulinant des entrailles des victimes. Bordel, elle aurait pu jurer que sa petite-amie connaissait presque le nombre exact de victimes… Et c'est ce qui l'horrifiait le plus. À quel point Lucy se rappelait de ce souvenir macabre… ?

Peu importe ! Lucy se trouve juste devant elle à la regarder avec ses larmes de tristesse, sans doute aussi blesser de voir que sa petite-amie offrait un visage choqué après ses révélations.

''Je suis horrible Erza-san… J'ai tué toutes ces personnes sans aucun regret… Je-'' Commença la blonde tout en pleurant, avant de se taire et d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise et d'incompréhension en sentant les lèvres de la rousse se déposer sur les siennes. L'écarlate brisa quelques secondes plus tard le baiser, avant d'enlacer sa petite-amie, qui était totalement surprise et ne bougea pas d'un cheveu, ne faisant que regarder la rousse d'un œil surpris.

''Tu te souviens de la Tour du Paradis et de Jellal ?'' Demanda la mage chevalière sans briser l'étreinte, la mage stellaire restant surprise et continuant de regarder la rousse, de l'interrogation apparaissant peu à peu dans son regard. ''Je pensais qu'elle était devenue maléfique, et qu'elle planifiait réellement de ressusciter Zeref. Mais tu m'as prouvé que les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient, et qu'elle était manipulée depuis son enfance.'' Expliqua-t-elle tendrement et calmement, avant de briser l'étreinte et d'observer la blonde qui se trouvait devant elle. Cette dernière continuait de regarder sa petite-amie d'un air interrogateur sans dire mot, semblant cependant totalement perdu alors que ses larmes continuèrent de couler. ''Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elle semble être. Je suis sûre que tu avais tenté d'aider ces personnes, mais que tu n'as pas pu à cause d'une distraction ou d'un surnombre de ceux qui voulaient les tuer. Tu n'es pas fautive de leur mort, Luce…'' Déclara-t-elle en lui souriant tendrement, les larmes de la nommée coulant un peu plus fortement alors qu'elle se mordit les lèvres.

''Erza a raison, Lucy.'' Intervint Loki en s'approchant des deux amoureuses, qui se retournèrent vers lui et restèrent silencieuses. ''Nous, les esprits, connaissons ta vie. Mais nous avons décidé de te laisser récupérer ta mémoire par toi-même, pour ne pas… T'influencer, sur l'opinion que tu pourrais avoir sur ta propre vie, si nous oublions un détail important ou non. Mais je peux te dire que ce souvenir était confus, et mélangé plusieurs… Évènements de ta vie…'' Expliqua-t-il avec une certaine hésitation et en cherchant ses mots, avant de se diriger vers l'être démoniaque et de frotter le dessus de son crâne tout en désordonnant ses cheveux, un sourire tendre et amicale au visage alors qu'ils se regardèrent. ''Tu es quelqu'un d'extrêmement gentille et au cœur d'or Lucy. Pas le monstre que tu penses être à cause de ce souvenir. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.'' Déclara-t-il, alors que la concernée eut soudainement les larmes qui coulèrent plus intensément de ses yeux, se les frottant pour les faire partir.

''Arigatô…'' Fit simplement et faiblement la mage démoniaque tout en reniflant, baissant ses jambes au sol alors que la rousse la serra contre sa poitrine et la laissa pleurer sur son pyjama tout en lui caressant délicatement et doucement le dos pour la rassurer, un large sourire rassurant au visage.

''Merci Loki.'' Fit la chevalière en se retournant vers l'être stellaire, qui posa deux doigts sur son front puis les éloigna comme signe de reconnaissance tout en lui souriant, avant de disparaître en poussière d'étoile.

Les deux femmes restèrent quelques dizaine de minutes ainsi, s'enlaçant l'une et l'autre avant que la mage des esprits ne se calme et reste immobile dans les bras de la rousse. Cette dernière la regarda avec une certaine inquiétude et intérêt, mais se relaxant en voyant qu'elle s'était simplement endormie dans ses bras, sentant d'ailleurs sa petite-amie resserrait un peu son étreinte sur elle malgré son sommeil, son visage et son corps semblant chercher du réconfort et de la sécurité auprès de l'écarlate. Elle le porta ensuite délicatement dans ses bras, telle une jeune mariée, sans la déranger dans son sommeil, et la déposa avec délicatesse et la tendresse dans son lit avant de caresser le visage de la blonde et de ramener des cheveux derrière sa tête. Elle déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur le front de la constellationniste, avant de se coucher à ses côtés et de la serrer contre de façon réconfortante et protecteur, s'endormant ainsi alors que ses lèvres restèrent sur le front de Lucy durant toute la elle nuit.

Cependant, la constellationniste démoniaque ne sembla pas être confiante envers elle le lendemain. Elle parla bien moins à Erza ou au reste de la guilde. Cela ne manqua pas d'être remarquer par les autres membres de la guilde, mais aucun ne s'approchait de la blonde, l'observant d'un œil inquiet et intérêt. Ils comprirent finalement lorsqu'Erza expliqua à Mirajane qu'elle s'était remémorée un souvenir qui la tracassait, bien que la rousse refuse d'expliquer ce souvenir.

Natsu et Happy vinrent cependant voir Lucy pour faire une mission avec elle, suivit quelques secondes plus tard de Gray. Et malgré son hésitation, elle finit par accepter de partir en mission avec eux, les deux rivaux se disputant déjà en dépit de la présence d'Erza dans leur groupe pour la mission.

Bien que très simple, la mission consistant à la capture d'un bandit recherché activement par les autorités, elle put libérer la mage stellaire de son tracas. Elle reparla plus souvent à la rousse et aux membres de son équipe, et embrassa plus souvent sa petite-amie depuis ses peurs du à son souvenir de la veille. La mage aux armures remercia d'ailleurs les trois garçons de son équipe pour l'avoir aidé à remonter le moral de Lucy.

La semaine se passa ensuite tranquillement, la mage des esprits rappelant sa petite-amie par son prénom sans la marque de respect « -san », et repartant avec elle en mission entre elles deux entre deux missions de son équipe. Natsu et Happy profitèrent de cela pour partir en mission avec Lisanna et parfois Elfman ou Mirajane durant deux jours, avant de partir en mission solo avec Happy, tandis que Gray partait lui aussi en mission solo d'un air pressé.

Erza et Lucy ne dormirent cependant pas ensemble une nouvelle fois, la mage de rang S ne pouvant pas venir à cause de la demande du Makarof pour discuter d'un sujet maintenu secret au reste de la guilde. Cependant, cela ne dérangea absolument pas l'être démoniaque, profitant de l'absence de sa petite-amie pour obtenir de l'argent en faisant des missions solos ou avec Lisanna.

**Le matin, une semaine après le souvenir de Lucy, dans la salle de bain de son appartement.**

''Ah… Ça fait du bien…'' Soupira la mage des clés tout en se lavant ses cheveux sous sa douche, enlevant le shampooing qu'elle avait grâce à l'eau de la douche. ''Être chez soi est vraiment très bien…'' Soupira-t-elle d'un air content, se grattant les cheveux pour retirer la mousse de shampooing qui n'était pas partie.

''C'est un bon endroit…'' Commenta une voix féminine non loin d'elle, dans la même salle.

''N'est-ce pas Cana-san ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque en se retournant et en lui souriant tout en fermant les yeux, restant ensuite quelques secondes silencieuses et immobile.

''Je devrais peut-être vivre ici aussi, au lieu du dortoir…'' Commenta la cartomancienne en regardant la blonde d'un air las, se baignant dans la baignoire de la salle de bain.

''GYAAAAAAH !'' Hurla la mage stellaire en cachant son corps avec ses bras tout en faisant dos à la brune, tournant cependant sa tête vers elle pour la surveiller.

''Lucy, tu as de l'alcool ? Un bon alcool…'' Demanda l'intruse tout en levant la jambe gauche, alors que l'être démoniaque rougit un peu.

''C-Cana-san… C'est encore tôt…'' Commenta la blonde en la regardant d'un air gêné tout en l'observant d'un œil légèrement blasé, avant de la regarder avec inquiétude. Elle s'installa ensuite dans la baignoire en face de la brune, restant quelques secondes à s'observer sans dire mot. ''Qu'y a-t-il Cana-san ? Ça ne va pas ?'' Demanda la mage des esprits avec intérêt et inquiétude, laissant le plus d'espace possible à la mage se trouvant devant elle.

''Nan, c'est rien...'' Répondit simplement Cana d'un air blasé, observant la blonde quelques secondes avec le même air blasé. ''Tu viens souvent dans le bain des autres ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'une voix interrogateur et blasé, sous l'œil encore plus basée de son interlocutrice.

''Hum… Tu viens souvent dans la salle de bain d'autres personnes ?'' Demanda la mage stellaire, laissant la cartomancienne silencieuse à sa réponse.

''Est-ce que tu as recontacté ton père depuis ton retour ?'' Demanda Cana tout en observant la blonde, qui fut surprise de la soudaine question avant que cette dernière ne baisse la tête d'un air légèrement apeuré.

''Aye. Il est heureux de me revoir… Mais j'ai appris qu'il était très protecteur…'' Commenta la mage des clés, se remémorant le visage extrêmement sévère et le silence de Jude lorsqu'elle lui avait appris, trois semaines plus tôt, sa relation avec Erza. Il avait arborait un visage tellement sévère que Lucy avait sué des cascades depuis sa tête, se cachant derrière une table et observant son père au loin, avant de l'observer s'isoler dans une pièce et hurlait d'un coup, la faisant fuir sur le coup. Ce dont elle ne savait cependant pas était les pleurs de fierté que Jude laissait couler, hurlant à quel point il était heureux de voir sa petite fille chérie grandir et devenir une femme.

''Je vois…'' Fit simplement la mage des cartes, avant de regarder ailleurs et de soupirer d'un air attristé, sous l'oeil beaucoup plus inquiet de la blonde.

''Qu'y a-t-il ? S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, je suis la pour t'écouter tu sais.'' Déclara Lucy en observant la brune, qui se leva soudainement en continuant de regarder ailleurs.

''Je pense quitter la guilde…'' Déclara sérieusement la mage cartomancienne, sous l'œil surpris de l'être démoniaque.

''Eh… EEEEEEEEEEHHH ?!'' Hurla cette dernière de choc et de surprise tout en observant la brune, tandis que cette dernière sortit de la salle de bain avant de se rhabiller et de partir de l'appartement, laissant la mage démoniaque dans la baignoire.

**Quelques heures plus tard, à Fairy Tail.**

C'est réellement ce que Cana-san m'a dit, Mira-san ! Mais j'ai eu beau lui demandé depuis, elle refuse de me dire la raison…'' Déclara la mage des esprits d'un air inquiet, étant assise au comptoir avec un verre d'eau en main tout en regardant la barmaid, qui semblait éviter tout contact oculaire avec elle.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas… Cana est toujours comme ça durant cette période…'' Lui déclara la blanche tout en regardant la mage des esprits avec un large sourire rassurant, ne faisant que renforcer l'inquiétude de Lucy.

''_Nous tous, mages de Fairy Tail, tous, nous portons quelque chose. Des blessures, des peines, des souffrances… Et moi aussi.'' _Se rappela la mage des clés tout en observant la barmaid, qui venait de lui faire dos pour nettoyer des verres.

« Sa voix… Elle était aussi triste que lorsqu'elle m'avait dit ça… Non, elle était encore plus triste… » Remarqua la mage démoniaque, observant la blanche lancé des regards discrets et inquiet vers Cana, sous l'œil toujours plus inquiet de la blonde qui resta cependant silencieuse.

_Sans compter ma disparition après les évènements de la Tour du Paradis, cela fait maintenant six mois que j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce genre de l'évènement qui arriva à la fin de cette année._

''TRAVAIL ! TRAVAIL !'' Hurla Natsu en courant vers le tableau des missions avec un large sourire au visage, un large sac de voyage dans son dos.

''AYE SIR !'' S'écria Happy en volant juste à ses côtés, leur cri faisant se retourner la mage des clés vers eux.

''Natsu-san, Happy-san, attendez ! J'aimerais-''

''DÉSOLÉ LUCY, MAIS JE TRAVAILLE TOUT SEUL TEMPS QUE ÇA SE DÉROULE !'' Répondit le rose en la coupant dans sa phrase et en la dépassant totalement tout en l'ignorant complètement, accourant vers le tableau des missions.

''JE SUIS REVENU !'' S'écria Gray en courant lui aussi vers le tableau des missions, son corps étant recouvert de saleté et ayant perdu son haut.

''Bienvenu Gray ! Où sont tes vêtements ?'' Demanda Mirajane en observant le nommé, qui courait avec empressement vers le tableau des missions en dépassant les filles.

''CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT POUR ÇA ! J'AI UN JOB À FAIRE !'' Hurla le mage de glace en prenant une feuille de missions tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la guilde, dépassant une nouvelle fois les filles.

''NEE-CHAN ! JE PARS POUR CETTE MISSION !'' Hurla Elfman en arrivant au bar et en montrant la mission à sa sœur, avant de courir vers la sortie de la guilde. Un large groupe se rassembla soudainement au comptoir du bar, renversant la mage stellaire par la même occasion.

''TRAVAIL ! TRAVAIL !'' ''UWOOOOOH !'' ''HEY, BÂTARD ! JE L'AI VU EN PREMIER !'' ''COMME SI !'' ''DÉGAGEZ DU CHEMIN, LES PUNKS !'' ''LA TEAM SHADOW GEAR EST DISSOUTE DURANT CETTE PÉRIODE !'' Hurlèrent des mages de précipitation, dont Arzak, Bisca, Max, Warren et les garçons de la Team Shadow Gear, tout en montrant à la barmaid l'affiche de missions qu'ils avaient en main.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?'' Demanda la mage stellaire d'un air un peu effrayé en voyant une autre vague de mage venir après que la précédente soit partie, s'éloignant de ces derniers pour se protéger d'eux.

''N'EST-CE PAS ÉVIDENT ?'' Lui demanda un mage sans se retourner vers elle, avant de partir vers la sortie de la guilde.

**Un peu plus loin, à une table de la guilde.**

''Prémonition ?'' Demandèrent Wendy et Lisanna d'interrogation tout en observant Charuru, qui se trouvait sur une table devant elles.

''Oui ! La reine a bien dit ça, non ? Que j'ai le pouvoir de prédire le futur. Depuis que j'ai appris ça, il semblerait que j'ai finalement réussi à avoir un peu de contrôle dessus.'' Expliqua la chatte blanche en regardant les deux mages qui se trouvaient devant elle, ces dernières la regardant avec émerveillement et surprise.

''Incroyable Charuru !'' S'écria faiblement la jeune dragon slayer du ciel en regardant l'exceed blanche d'un air émerveillé.

''Hey, tu peux me dire avec qui je vais me marier dans le futur ?'' Demanda la benjamine des Strauss, un air rêveur et émerveillé au visage tout en observant l'exceed devant elle.

''Je ne peux pas prédire aussi loin dans le futur. Mais voyons…'' Fit la compagnonne de la fille de Grandine en regardant dans la guilde avec intérêt, avant de poser son regard vers Macao, qui se trouvait non loin d'elles à lire un journal avec une choppe de bière à ses côtés, et de tendre l'index vers lui. ''Par exemple, Macao est bien assis là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Prochainement, Wakaba va venir et commencer une conversation sur la jeunesse de la guilde.'' Déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras et en souriant tout en s'asseyant sur la table, observant Macao avec confiance alors que les deux autres mages le regardèrent avec appréhension.

''Yo Macao !'' Salua Wakaba en s'approchant du nommé, qui baissa son journal pour saluer le mage d'un simple « Yo ! ». ''Ce temps est encore revenu cette année, huh.'' Fit-il remarquer en s'asseyant à la table où se trouvait l'autre mage.

''Ça rappelle des souvenirs.'' Déclara Macao en posant son journal et en observant Wakaba avec un sourire plutôt nostalgique.

''Nous faisions ça aussi quand on était jeunes.'' Sourit le mage de la fumée d'un air tout aussi nostalgique tout en observant l'autre mage qui avait cesser de lire son journal.

''Il fut un moment où on était en feu aussi.'' Rappela le père de Roméo en faisant un clin d'œil à son collègue, qui élargit un sourire pervers et monta les fesses tout en s'appuyant sur la table.

''Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont superbes ! Surtout leurs fesses !'' Déclara le mage fumeur tout en secouant les fesses de côtés et en observant son camarade.

''LEURS FESSES ?!'' Hurla Macao d'indignation, posant ses mains avec colère sur la table tout en défigurant Wakaba.

''Oh ? Tu es un père, n'est-ce pas ?'' Sourit ce dernier d'un air amusé en se rasseyant normalement, croisant les bras et observant Macao avec amusement.

''J'ai un enfant ! Je ne peux pas regarder les fesses des jeunes filles !'' S'écria le père de Roméo d'un air tout aussi amusé tout en croisant lui aussi les bras.

''Que penses-tu de leurs jambes alors ?'' Demanda Wakaba en regardant le plafond tout en élargissant un large sourire pervers, rougissant un peu.

''J'en veux un morceau ! J'en veux définitivement un morceau !'' S'écria Macao en imitant son compère, rougissant un peu plus que ce dernier.

''DAHAHAHAHAHA !'' S'écrièrent les deux mages avec joie, leur visage affichant un sourire très pervers et un peu rougissant.

''Wow ! Ça s'est réellement passé ! Mais le sujet de la conversation est horrible…'' Fit Lisanna de surprise et un peu de dégoût tout en observant les deux mages, un air blasé au visage.

''Même si je peux prédire le futur, des trucs du genre peuvent arriver.'' Commenta Charuru d'un air blasé et agacé, n'ayant pas quitté sa position et continuant d'observer les deux mages avec un certain agacement.

''Mais c'est incroyable Charuru !'' S'émerveilla la compagnonne de la nommée, l'observant avec un large sourire tout aussi émerveillé.

''Aye aye !'' Approuva Lisanna en souriant tout en regardant la petite chatte blanche, qui regarda ailleurs d'un air un peu sévère.

''Mais je ne peux toujours pas le contrôler parfaitement…'' Commenta l'exceed blanche en regardant ailleurs d'un air sérieux et un peu sévère, gardant les bras croisé.

Ailleurs, au centre de la guilde, se battait Erza et Panther Lily, s'échangeant des coups d'épées pour s'entraîner tout en se souriant l'un l'autre d'un air content. L'exceed avait reprit l'apparence qu'il possédait à Edolas, et avait en sa main droite une grande épée pour contrer la lame de la chevalière. Ils se souriaient tous les deux de confiance e d'un certains amusement, le collier avec le cœur de saphir d'Erza sautant un peu à chaque mouvement et rendant ses esquives un peu plus élégants.

''WHOA !'' ''ATTENDEZ !'' S'écrièrent une serveuse et un mage, ce dernier trébuchant en reculant pour éviter de se faire avoir par les attaques des deux mages, renversant ainsi la serveuse qui se trouvait derrière elle.

''Assez.'' Ordonna Erza en tendant l'épée de côté, alors que l'exceed noir reprit sa petite apparence de chat, gardant sa grande épée en main.

''Pfiou… La durée auquel je peux garder mon apparence originel est plutôt court.'' Commenta l'exceed noir en s'essuyant le front de son autre main, l'épée qu'il tenait traînant au sol.

''Cependant, c'était excellent. Tu es doué à l'escrime.'' Félicita la mage chevalière tout en observant le petit exceed avec sérieux, tandis que Gajeel s'approcha d'eux et se mit au côté de son chat.

''QU'EN DIS-TU ERZA ?! C'EST LA VRAIE PUISSANCE DE LILY !'' Hurla le mage d'acier avec fierté et confidence tout en observant la mage en armure, qui ne l'écouta cependant pas.

''Non, non. Mais c'est certainement ce dont j'attendais de la part de la femme nommée Erza. C'est donc ça la puissance d'un mage de rang S de cette guilde.'' Sourit Panther Lily tout en observant la mage chevalière avec respect et fierté, qui lui souriait d'un air tout aussi respectueux.

''Je ne comprends pas… Il y a certaines personnes qui se pressent à partir faire un job, et il y en a d'autres qui font les choses habituelles… Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Lucy en observant avec interrogation les mages de la guilde tout en appuyant sa tête sur son bras gauche, le bracelet que lui avait offert Erza descendant un peu alors qu'elle porta son attention sur cette dernière, qui se retourna vers elle pour la saluer tandis que la blonde la salua elle aussi.

''Tu comprendras demain.'' Sourit Mirajane en rassemblant les différentes affiches de mission que les mages lui avaient donnés tout en regardant la blonde en souriant, avant de la saluer en la voyant partir rejoindre Lisanna, Wendy, Charuru et Erza.

**Le lendemain matin, à Fairy Tail.**

''Whoa… Quel regroupement…'' Commenta la mage des esprits de surprise en observant le grand groupe de mages réunis dans la guilde.

''Il semblerait que tous les membres de la guilde se soient rassemblés.'' Remarqua Wendy en regardant autour d'elle d'un air intéressé et joyeuse, suivant cependant d'assez prêt Charuru.

''C'est quoi cette agitation ?'' Demanda Panther Lily en observant les mages aux alentours, suivant Gajeel dans le rassemblement.

''Qui sait ?'' Fit simplement le mage d'acier en regardant en direction de draps blancs, qui cachaient quelque chose dans un coin de la guilde.

''Ils disent que le Maître à quelques choses d'important à dire.'' Commenta la fille de Grandine en regardant sa compagnonne d'enfance avec un sourire content.

''Pas intéressé…'' Répondit simplement Charuru d'un air blasé en croisant les bras, regardant cependant en direction des draps.

''Calme-toi Natsu…'' Fit Happy en regardant le nommé, qui regardait autour de lui avec excitation tout en s'avançant.

''Hmph.'' Fit simplement Gray en regardant le drap blanc, se tenant aux côtés d'Elfman et d'autres mages.

''Le secret va être révélé…'' Commenta Lucy en regardant le drap avec appréhension, bien qu'elle regarde Cana, qui semblait lassé et triste de ce qui allait se passer, avec une certaine inquiétude.

''Juvia est excitée… Quant elle regarde Gray-sama !'' Déclara la mage d'eau en observant le nommé avec amour et intérêt, sous l'œil blasé de la démone.

''C'est vrai, tu es amoureuse de Gray-san…'' Se rappela l'être démoniaque en regardant la bleue d'un air blasé, avant de se retourner en entendant les draps se retirer, observant sur une scène Makarof entourait de Mirajane, Gildarts et Erza.

''MAÎTRE !'' ''NOUS ATTENDIONS !'' ''DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS ET FAÎTES L'ANNONCEMENT !'' ''QUI EST-CE CETTE ANNÉE ?!'' Demandèrent les mages avec beaucoup d'excitation et de joie, alors que le vieil homme se racla la gorge et mit son poing devant sa bouche, ce geste faisant taire les mages de la guilde.

''Depuis longtemps, ceci était une tradition de Fairy Tail. Et maintenant… VOICI L'ANNONCEMENT DES PARTICIPANTS POUR L'EXAMEN DE PROMOTION DES S-CLASS MAGES !'' S'écria le vieil homme avec sérieux, obtenant des cris de joie de la part de la grande majorité des mages de la guilde.

''EXAMEN DE PROMOTION DES S-CLASS MAGES ?!'' S'écria la mage stellaire de surprise et de choc, écarquillant les yeux en entendant cela.

''J'M'ENFLAMME !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de feu en frappant son poing droit dans la paume de sa main gauche, montrant un visage déterminé.

''Le lieu de cet examen sera l'Île Tenrou, le sol sacré de notre Guilde.'' Déclara Makarof en observant avec beaucoup d'attention les mages de la guilde, qui s'émerveillèrent en entendant cela.

''Que se passe-t-il durant cette examen ?'' Demanda Lucy en se retournant vers les autres mages qui l'entouraient, les observant avec interrogation et une certaine interrogation.

''C'est différent chaque année, mais…'' ''La difficulté reste la même !'' ''Dans tous les cas, ceux qui réussissent deviennent des mages de rang S !'' Répondirent les mages qui s'étaient retournés vers elle, dont Warren, qui semblait connaître la difficulté, et Arzak, qui brillait de mille feux et leva le pouce.

''Force… Cœur… Âme… J'ai recherché chacune de ces choses durant cette année. Il y aura huit participants. Natsu Dragneel !'' Commença le vieux Maître avec détermination et sérieux tout en observant les mages.

''TRÈS BIEN !'' ''TU L'AS FAIT NATSU !'' S'écrièrent le mage de feu et son compagnon d'un signe victorieux.

''Gray Fullbuster !'' Appela ensuite le vieil homme, le nommé souriant en entendant son nom.

''Le temps est finalement arrivé.'' Sourit le mage de glace en regardant le Maître de Fairy Tail avec un large sourire confiant.

''Juvia Lockser !''

''Eh ? Juvia aussi ?'' Demanda la mage d'eau de surprise et de choc en entendant son nom, écarquillant les yeux.

''Elfman Strauss !''

''POUR ÊTRE DIGNE DE S'APPELER UN HOMME, IL DOIT DEVENIR UN S-CLASS MAGE !'' S'écria le Strauss avec sérieux et confiance tout en souriant et en observant le Maître.

''Bonne chance, Elf-nii-chan !'' Encouragea Lisanna en souriant d'un air joyeux tout en regardant son frère.

''Cana Alberona !'' Appela Makarof, la nommée regardant ailleurs d'un air las et triste et restant silencieuse, sous l'œil attristé de Mirajane qui lança un regard discret en direction de Gildarts, avant de sourire à nouveau de suite en se retournant vers les mages. ''Freed Justine !''

''Celui qui prendra la place de Laxus sera moi…'' Déclara le mage des runes avec confiance tout en observant le vieux Maître.

''Levy MacGarden !''

''Moi… Enfin…'' Fit la mage des mots de surprise tout en mettant une main devant sa bouche et en souriant, observant la scène avec surprise.

''C'EST LEVY !'' S'écrièrent Jet et Droy de joie et de bonheur tout en regardant la petite mage.

''Mest Gryder !''

''C'est Mest !'' ''L'année dernière était vraiment proche !'' Firent des mages en regardant celui nommé Mest, qui observait avec sérieux le vieil homme.

Mest est un homme maigre de taille moyenne aux cheveux courts et noirs presque rasés, ayant aussi de grands yeux brillants vert émeraude et des sourcils minces. Il possède sur le côté gauche de son visage trois cicatrices distinctes, dont deux formait une croix sous son œil et la troisième avec son sourcil.

Il possède une boucle d'oreille à son oreille gauche, ainsi qu'un pendentif en forme allongée s'y rattachant. Il porte également une tenue se composant d'une veste rouge à manches courtes et à fines rayures orange avec un col haut et large, recouvrant des manches brunes couvrant ses bras et ses poignets. Il porte aussi un motif ondulé raccrochant les manches de sa veste à ses manches brunes, donnant l'impression que ces manches appartiennent à la veste, et porte un pantalon noir et des chaussures blanches.

''UWAAAH ! Je n'ai pas réussi cette année non plus !'' Désespéra Arzak en s'accroupissant et en se tenant la tête, les autres mages derrière lui s'écriant de joie pour les participants.

''Il y a toujours l'année prochaine, Arzak.'' Rassura Bisca en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du mage tireur d'élite, s'accroupissant derrière lui.

''LEVY A ÉTÉ CHOISIE !'' ''YAHOO !'' S'écrièrent Jet et Droy de joie tout sautant sur place.

''NATSU Y EST FINALEMENT ARRIVÉ !'' ''GRAY AUSSI !'' S'écrièrent d'autres mages de joie, imitant les deux garçon de la Team Shadow Gear.

''Alors c'était ça… Les autres travaillaient durs pour augmenter leurs chances d'être choisis.'' Comprit la mage des esprits stellaires en posant les mains sur ses hanches tout en regardant les mages avec un sourire content ou compatissant, selon le résultat qu'ils avaient obtenus.

''Uwaaah ! Bonne chance tout le monde !'' S'écria Wendy en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour amplifier sa voix, souriant d'un air émerveillé alors que Lucy se retourna avec intérêt et inquiétude vers Cana.

« En y repensant… Est-ce pour ça qu'elle veut quitter la guilde ? » Pensa la mage des esprits en observant la cartomancienne avec interrogation et inquiétude, cette dernière regardant le sol d'un air peu enjoué et triste.

''Cette fois, seulement un mage sera sélectionné pour passer parmi eux ! Soyez dans vos meilleurs conditions dans une semaine !'' Déclara Makarof en regardant les sélectionnés avec intérêt et détermination, fermant son poing tout en les observant.

''UN ?!'' ''Je pense que le favori est Freed.'' ''Nan, ce sera Mest.'' ''Natsu et Gray en font partis aussi.'' Se firent les autres mages entre eux.

''P… Pourquoi je n'ai pas été inclus… ? Même Juvia a été choisie…'' Déclara Gajeel en tremblant tout en observant les mages de rang S et le Maître, un air perdu et consterné au visage.

''J'ai entendu parler de ta position et de ta réputation dans la guilde. Je suppose qu'ils ne te font pas encore assez confiance.'' Expliqua Panther Lily en l'observant avec intérêt et sérieux tout en croisant les bras.

''NON, CE N'EST PAS ÇA ! JE NE PEUX PAS EN PARLER, MAIS CE N'EST PAS ÇA !'' S'écria Gajeel de colère et de rage tout en se retournant vers l'exceed noir, se rappelant des informations sur Raven Tail qu'il avait donné à Makarof après la Fantasia.

''C'est ce qu'Erza m'a dit.'' Avoua le petit chat noir en le regardant avec intérêt et sérieux, tandis que Gajeel se retourna vers la nommée.

''Hehe. C'est encore top tôt.'' Sourit la chevalière en le regardant et en croisant les bras tout en arborant un visage sérieux et un peu amusé.

''BORDEL !'' Jura le fils de Metalicana en observant la mage chevalière avec rage et fureur, serrant les poings et tremblant de colère mais restant cependant à sa place.

Charuru écarquilla soudainement les yeux en regardant devant elle sans point précis, semblant soudainement un peu terrifiée tout en regardant dans le vide.

''Qu'y a-t-il Charuru ?'' Demanda la mage céleste en se retournant vers sa compagnonne avec interrogation et inquiétude, cette dernière se calmant de suite et arborant un visage blasé.

''R… Rien…'' Répondit l'exceed blanche avec sérieux et sévérité, fermant à moitié les yeux d'un air suspicieux. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? À l'instant… Pendant une seconde… » Se demanda-t-elle intérieurement tout en se concentrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tentant aussi de ne montrer aucun signe d'effort à sa concentration. Elle observa soudainement une image de Cana s'accroupissant et pleurant tout en dirigeant sa tête en direction du ciel, les yeux fermés. Elle observa ensuite une image de Natsu se tournant vers sa direction, un visage effrayé et accablé alors que les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux. Elle put enfin voir l'image d'une main féminine tombant mollement au sol, ne pouvant voir le propriétaire de la main mais qui semblait être mort. Charuru écarquilla ensuite les yeux de surprise et d'une certaine horreur, voyant un jeune homme à la robe noire et à la toge blanche regardait sa direction d'un air sévère. « Qui est-ce… ? » Se demanda-t-elle avec interrogation, baissant la tête vers le sol d'un air inquiet et sombre alors que les mages sélectionnés firent la fête autour d'elle, la blonde continuant de regarder Cana avec inquiétude et interrogation.

_Je ne l'avais pas encore réalisée, mais j'allais assister à ces événements d'une façon surprenante…_

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Que dîtes-vous des nouvelles infos que j'ai donné sur Lucy? Et de son souvenir?

Comme je l'ai dit, cette scène plutôt sanglante n'est sans doute qu'un avant-goût de ce que je vais faire plus tard. Il est donc possible qu'un prochain chapitre soit plus gore.

Dans tous les cas, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires :D.

**Preview du prochain chapitre (pour la dernière fois: ne représente pas forcément l'ordre réel d'apparition du prochain chapitre):**

"Hum... Mest-san ne vous semble pas... Étrange?"

"Tu n'as pas chaud comme ça?" "Hum... Pas réellement..."

"Natsu! Le dîner est prêt!"

"NATSU!" "Attends une minute." "UWOOOOOOOH!"

"Aye, je peux le réécrire!"

"UNE ARMÉE DE NATSU!" "Eh bien..."

**Fin du preview.**

Sur ce, à la prochaine :D.


	47. L'Île Tenrou, partie I

Je suis de retour! Avec un nouveau chapitre! Yeah!

Qui a dit qu'il n'y croyais plus? ... Je vous ai à l'œil...

Pourquoi je n'ai pas publier avant? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis un gros flemmard qui a préférait se divertir après les cours que de travailler sur l'écriture de l'histoire... Désolé :(...

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**Yuri-Pairing: **Salut! Ça va?

Je te comprends. Et comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, j'ai fait pire que toi avec la rentrée. Donc c'est à moi de m'excuser pour le coup. Désolé.

Beaucoup de questions se pose depuis l'arrivée d'Aquarius. Mais je vais y répondre. Dans un chapitre. Vers la fin de l'histoire. Bonne attente =D.

Erza et Lucy s'entendent très bien, notamment parce qu'elles avancent lentement dans leur relation, sans forcer l'autre à faire quelque chose dont elle n'est pas prête. Je pense que c'est l'essentiel qu'on peut leur demander.

Le cauchemar de Lucy. Je voulais le faire plutôt horrible. J'espère avoir réussi pour le coup.

Comme l'a dit Loki, ce n'est pas un seul souvenirs mais un mélange. Cependant, et tu vérifieras, il a juste qu'elle n'était pas la monstre qu'elle pensait être. Un détail qui a beaucoup d'importance, crois moi.

Qui ne s'éloignerait pas des autres après quelque chose de traumatisant? Mais au moins, notre petite blonde a pu compter sur le soutien de ses amis pour la réconforter.

Je suis ravi que même si la majeure partie d'un chapitre reste inchangé envers celui du manga, ça te fait toujours aussi plaisir de me lire.

À la prochaine.

**ouistiti bouddha:** Bonjour nouveau (nouvelle?) venu(e)... C'est une drôle de façon de dire bonjour je trouve...

Bref, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne compte pas arrêter cette histoire. J'ai bien trop d'idées à placer pour l'arrêter. Et si je n'en ai réellement plus l'envie, je reléguerais l'écriture avec les lignes directives que je voulais mettre à celui qui voudra bien accepter (même si je ne pense pas que ça arrivera).

Mais je te remercie de suivre cette histoire en tout cas.

**Fin des réponses.**

Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire, j'aimerais clarifier une chose que j'avais écrite dans le chapitre Deuil (dans les notes d'auteur), qui me semblait correct au moment de la publication mais qui, je trouve, est plutôt ambigu. Je n'ai pas de chaîne Youtube. Il s'agissait d'un titre d'un Youtuber que j'avais trouvait et que je voulais faire partager pour le bien de l'histoire, rien de plus. Désolé pour l'ambiguïté.

Bien, sinon je n'ai rien à rajouter. Bonne lecture :).

* * *

**L'Île Tenrou, partie I :**

**Nom : Panther Lily.**

**Âge : Inconnu.**

**Magie : Aera : Battle Mode Shift.**

**Aime : Les kiwis.**

**Déteste : Les éclairs.**

**Description : Né à Extalia, à Edolas. C'est un exceed, comme Happy. Il est né avec un gros corps, et parce qu'il était différent des autres exceeds, il est devenu très intéressé aux humains.**

**Un jour, après avoir sauvé un enfant humain (Mystogan), il fut banni d'Extalia, et a commencé à vivre dans le monde des humains avec Mystogan. Après, il s'est entraîné et est devenu un commandant de l'Armée Royale.**

**Depuis qu'il est arrivé à Earthland, son corps a rétréci, et il peut temporairement reprendre son corps original, mais il semble apprécier son nouveau corps.**

**Comme Lisanna, il a promis de garder le secret sur l'identité de Lucy, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière le révèle.**

**Informations : Le chat le plus fort de toute l'histoire de Fairy Tail !**

* * *

''Il y a quelque nouveaux ici, nous allons donc expliquer les règles.'' Commença Makarof avec sérieux tout en baissant la tête et en croisant les bras.

''Pendant une période préliminaire d'une semaine, les huit d'entre vous devrez choisir un partenaire.'' Reprit Mirajane en regardant les mages tout en leur souriant, serrant des papiers contre elle.

''PARTENAIRE ?!'' S'écria Lucy de surprise en regardant les mages de rang S.

''Ce qui veut dire que ce sera des combats par équipe de deux.'' Comprit un mage en regardant Mirajane avec sérieux.

''Cela va aussi tester les liens entre les partenaires.'' Ajouta Warren en regardant lui aussi Mirajane, un air sérieux au visage.

''Il y a deux règles à la sélection des partenaires. Premièrement : il doit s'agir d'un membre de Fairy Tail. Deuxièmement : il ne peut pas s'agir d'un mage de rang S.'' Ajouta Erza avec sérieux tout en regardant les autres mages de la guilde.

''Ce qui veut dire que l'on ne peut pas choisir Mira, Erza ou Gildarts.'' Comprit Lily tout en croisant les bras, regardant ailleurs d'un air sérieux.

''Avoir Erza en tant que partenaire te rendrait trop puissant.'' Ajouta Wendy d'un air compréhensif, observant avec un certain émerveillement les mages de rang S et le Maître alors que Charuru les observa en silence et avec sérieux.

''Les détails seront révélés arriver à l'Île Tenrou, mais cette fois Erza tentera de vous bloquer le chemin.'' Ajouta Makarof avec sérieux tout en observant les mages, gardant cependant les bras croisés.

''EEEEEEEEEHHHH ?!'' Hurlèrent certains mages de choc et de surprise en observant la rousse et le vieil homme.

''Je serais un fauteur de trouble aussi.'' Ajouta Mirajane en levant le bras droit tout en souriant et en penchant la tête vers la droite, fermant aussi les yeux.

''EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH ?!'' Hurlèrent une nouvelle fois ces mages, leur choc et leur surprise s'amplifiant alors qu'ils observèrent la barmaid.

''Vous voulez dire que personne ne peut devenir un mage de rang S à moins de vaincre Erza et Mira-san ?'' Demanda la constellationniste d'interrogation et d'un certain effroi.

''Eh bien… Je ne pense pas qu'ils se donneront à fond…'' Déclara un mage en regardant ailleurs, un air peu assuré au visage.

''Tu comprends pourquoi c'est aussi dur maintenant, non ?'' Demanda Warren en observant la blonde tout en fermant les yeux, un visage plutôt plaintif et exténué.

''Arrêtez de geindre. Tous les mages de rang S ont eux aussi passé par ça.'' Ajouta Gildarts en observant les mages tout en souriant d'un air déterminé et confiant.

''Attendez une minute…'' ''Impossible…'' ''GILDARTS PARTICIPE AUSSI ?!'' Firent respectivement Elfman, Happy et Natsu, les deux premiers écarquillant les yeux et observant Gildarts d'un certain effroi et le dernier souriant de joie et de bonheur.

''N'EN SOIT PAS CONTENT !'' Hurla Gray en observant le mage de feu avec stupeur et choc tout en écarquillant les yeux, alors que Cana resta parfaitement silencieuse mais observa Gildarts avec une certaine détermination et un certain sérieux.

''Les huit participants prendront leur partenaire avec eux, et se réuniront à Harujion dans une semaine. Ce sera tout !'' Déclara Makarof en observant avec plus de sérieux les mages présents dans la guilde, avant que lui et les mages de rang S partent tandis que les mages se réunirent entre eux.

''Il semblerait que cette année va être plutôt dur.'' Commenta le mage de glace d'une voix sérieuse, étant assis à une table avec Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Elfman, Lisanna, Natsu, Charuru et Happy.

''Je suis surprise qu'il s'agit seulement de votre première participation.'' Déclara la mage stellaire en observant le disciple d'Ul, un verre d'eau en main.

''J'M'ENFLAMME ! JE VAIS DÉFINITIVEMENT DEVENIR UN MAGE DE RANG S !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de feu en se levant de table, levant les poings en l'air.

''NUUUU, ELFMAN ! LE CHEMIN POUR DEVENIR MAGE DE RANG S S'ÉLOIGNE DE PLUS EN PLUS !'' Hurla l'utilisateur du Beast Soul, se tenant la tête d'un air désespéré tout en levant la tête vers le plafond.

''Ça va être plutôt difficile.'' Comprit Wendy en observant Elfman, un sourire et un air désolé au visage.

''Tout le monde, faîtes de votre mieux !'' Encouragea Lisanna tout en observant les mages de l'examen en leur souriant.

''Ah oui, est-ce que tout le monde a déjà choisi son partenaire ?'' Demanda la mage des clés en observant les mages présents autour de la table avec intérêt.

''Je vais définitivement y aller avec Happy !'' ''Aye !'' Firent le mage de feu et son compagnon en observant l'être démoniaque, qui se retourna vers eux avec intérêt.

''Happy ? C'est injuste ! Si l'examen se trouve être une course, il peut voler, alors ce ne sera pas de la compétition !'' Fit Elfman d'une certaine indignation en observant le mage de feu et l'exceed bleu.

''Quel est le problème ?'' Demanda Lisanna en observant son frère tout en lui souriant d'un air interrogateur.

''Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu seras en difficulté s'il s'agit d'un combat.'' Déclara le condisciple de Lyon en regardant le fils d'Igneel avec sérieux, alors que Juvia l'observa en rougissant un peu.

''Ne sois pas méchant Gray !'' Déclara le chat bleu en transpirant un peu tout en lui faisant dos, avant de se retourner vers les mages et les observer avec sérieux. ''Je ferais de Natsu un S-Class mage, peu importe ce qui se passe !'' Déclara-t-il avec détermination et sérieux tout en levant le poing gauche vers eux.

''Je sais que vous êtes mes amis, mais je ne peux pas me retenir pour ça !'' Ajouta Natsu en croisant les bras tout en les observant avec sérieux et détermination, avant que lui et son compagnon ne leur fassent dos.

''JE NE PEUX PAS RESTER ICI PLUS LONGTEMPS ! C'EST L'HEURE DE L'ENTRAÎNEMENT !'' ''AYE SIR !'' Hurlèrent les deux compagnons en se dirigeant vers la sortie, le chat volant au côté du rose qui courait, sous l'œil observateur de Lisanna qui appuyait sa tête sur sa main droite.

''En seulement deux années où je suis partie, Natsu est arrivé au point de pouvoir participer à l'examen des S-Class mages…'' Sourit la blanche en observant le nommé s'éloigner et sortir de la guilde, souriant d'un air content et les joues rosissant très légèrement. ''Natsu pense qu'il pourra rencontrer Igneel en devenant un S-Class mage. Il a deux fois la passion d'une personne pour cet examen.'' Déclara-t-elle en continuant d'observer la sortie de la guilde.

''Oh… Bonne chance, Natsu-san !'' Encouragea la mage des clés en se retournant vers la porte de la guilde et en souriant d'un air content.

''Um… Juvia veut abandonner l'examen…'' Fit plutôt faiblement la mage d'eau tout en regardant en direction du sol, un air triste au visage.

''EEEH ?! POURQUOI !?'' S'écria la jeune fille en la regardant de surprise et de choc, alors que la bleue se tortilla un peu sur place.

''Parce que… Je veux être… Partenaire…'' Balbutia la mage d'eau d'un air gêné tout en gardant la tête baissé, les autres mages l'observant avec interrogation.

''Quoi ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en la regardant avec interrogation.

''Parce que… Um… Juvia veut…'' Reprit la bleue, rougissant encore plus et tremblant un peu.

''Je crois que Juvia-san veut être ta partenaire…'' Sourit la mage des clés en regardant la nommée tout en s'approchant du mage de glace.

''Huh ?'' Fit Gray d'interrogation, observant ensuite la bleue qui baissa la tête et rougit encore plus. ''Désolé, mais j'ai déjà choisi mon partenaire.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant tout en observant les deux filles, alors que Loki apparut auprès de Gray.

''Ça faisait longtemps tout le monde.'' Déclara l'esprit du lion tout en observant les mages et en leur souriant, à la surprise de la bleue et de la blonde.

''LOKI ?!'' S'écria Elfman de surprise et de choc tout en regardant le nommé.

''Nous avons fait une promesse l'année dernière.'' Déclara la mage de glace tout en observant l'être démoniaque, qui continua de regarder l'esprit avec choc et stupeur.

''Désolé Lucy, mais je dois annuler notre contrat le temps de l'examen. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, j'ouvrirais une porte avec ma propre magie. Je n'utiliserais donc pas la tienne.'' Déclara l'esprit stellaire tout en observant l'être démoniaque, qui le regarda avec la même stupeur et surprise.

''O-où est ta marque de guilde, Loki-san ?'' Demanda la démone en l'observant avec surprise, ce dernier enlevant ensuite sa veste et sa chemise et tournant son dos, montrant la marque de la guilde de couleur verte au milieu de son dos.

''C'était avant ton arrivée à la guilde, mais je suis encore un mage de Fairy Tail. Pour la fierté de la guilde, je ferais tout pour faire de Gray un mage de rang S.'' Déclara l'esprit du lion tout en retournant sa tête vers la mage stellaire pour l'observer.

''Je compte sur toi.'' Sourit Gray tout en observant l'esprit, qui lui sourit en retour.

''Laisse-moi faire.'' Répondit simplement Loki en le regardant, avant qu'il ne se rhabille.

''Bonne chance dans ce cas, Gray-san, Loki-san.'' Leur sourit la mage des clés d'un air plutôt chaleureux, faisant sourire l'esprit en toute réponse.

''Cela veut donc dire que tu vas devoir me combattre sérieusement aussi. Ayons un combat intense tous les deux, Juvia.'' Déclara le mage de glace tout en regardant la mage d'eau, qui rougit soudainement et transpira fortement en l'observant.

« Intense… Lutte intense ?! » Pensa Juvia en rougissant fortement, s'imaginant être tenue par les mains par Gray, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et étant tous les deux rayonnant d'une lueur en forme de cœur entouré de fleur rose.

''Sérieusement…'' Commenta Charuru en observant la mage d'eau d'un air blasé.

''Je vais faire équipe avec Juvia.'' Déclara Lisanna en souriant tout en se retournant vers la nommée.

''TU ES SÉRIEUSE LISANNA ?!'' S'écria Elfman de choc et de surprise tout en observant la blanche, cette dernière se levant et tendant le bras gauche devant elle, levant l'index vers le plafond, et souriant.

''J'étais une bonne amie de Juvia à Edolas. Et… Cette Juvia est plutôt mignonne.'' Déclara l'utilisatrice de l'Animal Soul en souriant d'un air insouciant.

''Lisanna-san…'' Appela la mage d'eau de surprise et de choc tout en rougissant et en tremblant fortement.

''C'est décidé !'' S'écria Lisanna en attrapant les poignets de la bleue et en les joignant entre eux tout en souriant d'un air joyeux.

''Serait-elle aussi après Gray-sama… « Murmure » « Marmonnement »…'' Déclara la mage d'eau d'un air suspicieux tout en gonflant un peu les joues.

''J-Juvia-san… Pas du tout…'' Fit la mage des esprits en observant la bleue d'un air un peu blasé.

''ATTENDS LISANNA ! QUI SERA MON PARTENAIRE ALORS ?!'' S'écria Elfman de colère tout en tapant du poing sur la table et en observant sa sœur.

''Oh ? Mais il y a quelqu'un qui te regarde depuis un moment maintenant.'' Déclara la blanche en se retournant derrière tout en pointant dans cette direction.

''Eh ?'' Fit le mage d'interrogation, observant Evergreen qui était assise au comptoir du bar à le regarder sérieusement et d'un air plutôt énervé.

''Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié que Freed ait prit Bixcrow comme partenaire.'' Déclara la blanche en regardant son frère tout en lui souriant.

''Evergreen…'' Trembla le mage de tout son corps, un air plutôt effrayé au visage. ''J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me transformer en pierre à tout moment !'' Déclara-t-il en observant avec un certain effroi le regard froid de la verte.

''LEVY A ÉTÉ CHOISIE !'' ''INCROYABLE ! TU VAS DEVENIR UNE S-CLASS MAGE !'' ''NOTRE LEVY, UNE S-CLASS MAGE !'' Firent Jet et Droy de joie, dansant et ouvrant des bouteilles de champagnes derrière la nommée, qui était assise tranquillement sur un banc de la guilde.

''Alors ! Je vais être ton partenaire, n'est-ce pas ?!'' S'écria Droy en regardant le dos de la bleue, qui resta simplement muette.

''N'IMPORTE QUOI ! JE SERAIS SON PARTENAIRE !'' S'écria Jet en observant l'autre mage, avant que les deux ne se dévisagent tout en collant leur front l'un contre l'autre.

''JE SUIS UN COUREUR RAPIDE !'' ''MA MAGIE EST PLUS EFFICACE POUR LES COMBATS !'' S'écrièrent les deux membres de la Team Shadow Gear, alors que la mage des mots baissa la tête d'un air las et plutôt triste. ''OH ?! C'EST TA RAISON ?! TU ES JUSTE APRÈS LEVY !'' ''TU ES APRÈS ELLE !'' S'écrièrent-ils en se dévisageant, alors que la nommée soupira d'un air attristée.

''Si tu veux réellement devenir une mage de rang S, alors je te donnerai un coup de main.'' Déclara Gajeel en se positionnant juste derrière Levy, cette dernière levant la tête de surprise alors que les deux hommes de son équipe l'observèrent de choc et d'interdit, leur bouche s'ouvrant jusque la moitié de leur torse.

''GAJEEL ?!'' Reconnut l'utilisatrice de la Script Magic de surprise en se retournant vers le nommé, qui la regarda en souriant tout en croisant les bras.

''Je dégagerais tous les gars qui se mettront en travers de ton chemin.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant d'un air carnassier et confiant, alors que la bleue lui fit une nouvelle fois dos et regarda le sol entre ses pieds d'un air attristé.

''Mon… Corps est petit, et je n'ai rien qui pourrait compenser ça. Je vais perdre rapidement…'' Déclara Levy d'un air attristé, avant de se faire attraper le col par le dragon slayer et de se faire soulever du sol d'un bras.

''Comment dire des trucs du genre avant que ça ne commence va t'aider ?'' Demanda le fils de Metalicana d'un air sérieux et plutôt agacé tout en regardant la bleue, qui se débattait pour se libérer.

''AAAAH ! NON… DÉPOSE-MOI !'' S'écria Levy tout en agitant les jambes et en tenant son col.

''Je te ferais grande.'' Déclara simplement le dragon slayer de fer avec sérieux tout en observant la bleue, qui se retourna vers lui avec surprise alors que les deux homme de l'équipe de Levy s'écroulèrent sur leur genou, leur visage n'ayant pas changé d'un cheveu depuis l'apparition de Gajeel alors que Panther Lily regarda Gajeel en souriant avec fierté et en croisant les bras.

* * *

**Dans les rues de Magnolia, la nuit tombée.**

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charuru ? Tu es silencieuse depuis ce matin.'' Demanda Wendy avec une certaine inquiétude, marchant avec son manteau sous la neige qui tombée et tenant la chatte blanche dans ses bras.

''Un peu, peut-être. J'ai juste… Un mauvais pressentiment avec cet examen…'' Déclara la compagnonne de la fille de Grandine avec sérieux, regardant le sol d'un air songeur. ''Tu ne dois absolument pas être impliquée, ok ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux tout en retournant sa tête vers la mage du ciel.

''Personne ne voudra de moi comme partenaire, c'est bon.'' Rassura la jeune fille d'un air doux et tendre tout en souriant à la chatte blanche.

''En es-tu sûre, Sky Sorceress ?'' Demanda Mest en s'approchant de la jeune enfant, qui se retourna vers lui avec surprise et interrogation.

''Ah… Euh… Vous êtes…'' Chercha Wendy en regardant le mage qui était derrière elle.

''Je suis Mest, anciennement le disciple de Mystogan.'' Déclara le mage en observant la jeune fille avec sérieux.

* * *

**Près de la maison de Natsu et Happy, au même moment.**

''Natsu ! Le dîner est prêt !'' Appela Happy en accourant voir le dragon slayer, n'ayant pas son sac sur lui et ayant des instruments de cuisine en main, avant de se stopper et d'observer son compagnon, qui était assis et regardait devant lui, avec interrogation. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Natsu ?'' Demanda Happy avec inquiétude tout en observant le rose, qui releva la tête vers le ciel en souriant.

''Cette chance est enfin arrivée. Je vais définitivement devenir un mage de rang S !'' Déclara le dragon slayer de feu d'un air confiant et souriant, faisant sourire son compagnon.

* * *

**Un peu plus tard, dans les rues de Magnolia.**

''J'adore quand il neige…'' Commenta Lucy en regardant le ciel et en tendant les mains, ayant une tenue réchauffant sur elle et souriant d'un air content.

''Puun !'' Fit Plue, marchant à ses côtés mais regardant devant lui.

''La neige tombe donc enfin à Magnolia, huh ?'' Sourit la mage des clés en fermant les yeux tout en continuant de marcher, avant de se stopper d'un coup, à l'interrogation de son compagnon. Elle fit ensuite rapidement plusieurs pas en arrière et s'arrêta devant une ruelle étroite, avant de tourner la tête lentement en direction de la ruelle, mais gardant son sourire tout le long. ''CANA-SAN ?! QUE FAIS-TU ÉVANOUIE ICI ?!'' S'écria la mage stellaire de choc et de stupeur, observant la nommée qui était évanouie dans la ruelle, les jambes pliés contre un mur et sa tête s'appuyant sur celui d'en face, étant entourée de bouteille d'alcool et de neige sur elle.

**Dans l'appartement de Lucy.**

''Aaah ! Tu es ma sauveuse Lucy ! Si personne ne m'avait remarqué, je serais sans doute morte !'' Déclara Cana en observant la nommée tout en lui souriant d'un air reconnaissant, étant entourée d'un drap pour se réchauffer

''Qu'y a-t-il Cana-san ? Tu agi très étrangement depuis un moment…'' Demanda Lucy d'une voix inquiète, observant l'appelée qui regarda le sol d'un air épuisé.

''Tu n'as pas entendu Mira ? C'est comme un blues de l'examen des S-Class.'' Répondit simplement la cartomancienne, une voix plutôt épuisée et légèrement attristée.

''Est-ce que cela a à voir avec le fait que tu veuilles quitter la guilde ?'' Demanda la mage des esprits avec interrogation et inquiétude en observant la brune, qui s'attrista un peu plus à cette question.

''C'est mon cinquième essai. J'ai déjà échoué quatre fois. Je suis une mage décevante…'' Déclara Cana d'un air attristé et un peu abattu.

''Ce n'est pas le nombre d'essai qui compte, Cana-san.'' Tenta Lucy en observant la brune avec un air rassurant et désolée.

''Je suis la seule qui a échoué quatre fois. Alors je fais de cette fois la dernière. Si je ne peux pas devenir une mage de rang S, alors je quitterai Fairy Tail.'' Déclara la mage des cartes avec sérieux, continuant pourtant d'observer le sol.

''Pourquoi vouloir faire ça, Cana-san ? Pourquoi une telle obsession ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque avec plus d'inquiétude et d'interrogation.

''CAR JE DOIS DEVENIR UNE MAGE DE RANG S !'' S'écria Cana en se retournant vers la blonde avec sérieux et une certaine colère, sous le regard surpris puis très inquiet de la démone. ''Si je ne deviens pas une mage de rang S, je n'ai pas le droit de rencontrer cette personne…'' Commença-t-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois le sol, restant quelques secondes silencieuses tandis que son interlocutrice l'observa avec beaucoup d'attention mais restant parfaitement muette. ''Je…'' Expliqua-t-elle, choquant grandement la mage des esprits en conséquence, qui resta cependant totalement muette durant toute la déclaration. Une heure plus tard, la mage des clés observa la cartomancienne pleurer tout en se mordant les lèvres, restant quelques secondes silencieuses. ''Et voilà l'histoire…'' Compléta la brune d'une voix plutôt attristée et fatiguée, sous le regard silencieux et très inquiet de la mage des esprits stellaires. ''Si je ne deviens pas une S-Class mages, je quitterais la guilde. Mira sait que j'ai déjà décidé ça…'' Déclara-t-elle, alors que la blonde regarda le sol d'un air choqué et interdit, avant de serrer les dents.

''Je refuse…'' Commença la démone d'une voix sérieuse, sous le regard interrogateur de la brune alors qu'elles s'observèrent yeux dans les yeux, cette dernière observant avec surprise le regard déterminé de l'être démoniaque qui avait relevé la tête pour l'observer. ''Je te promets que je ferais de toi une mage de rang S, Cana-san. Je serais ta partenaire !'' Déclara-t-elle avec beaucoup de détermination et de sérieux, sous le regard surpris puis remerciant de la brune.

''Lucy…'' Appela la cartomancienne, des larmes coulant de nouveau de ses yeux alors qu'elle se fit enlacer de façon réconfortante par la blonde.

* * *

Avec tout le monde embrassant leurs propres raisons, le jour de l'examen de promotion de rang S arriva. Tous les participants montèrent sur un bateau en destination de l'Île Tenrou, leur ambition alimentant leur intérêt à cet examen.

* * *

**Sur le bateau en direction de l'Île Tenrou.**

''Chaud !'' ''Ça devrait être l'hiver maintenant, pourquoi…'' Firent les mages à bord du bateau, une voix épuisée par la chaleur ambiante.

''Tu n'as pas chaud comme ça ?'' Demanda Levy, portant une chemisette jaune, une petite jupe et des sandales, en regardant l'être démoniaque. Cette dernière porte d'ailleurs un maillot blanc à manche courte et un pantalon bleu normal, avec des chaussures noirs.

''Hum… Pas réellement…'' Répondit la mage stellaire en se grattant le derrière de la tête tout en souriant d'un air désolé, regardant la bleue qui était assise avec Cana et Wendy à une table, la deuxième secouant un éventail pour se rafraichir et la troisième se couchant à la table d'un air très fatigué par la chaleur.

''Lucy a de la chance…'' Commenta Happy, couché sur le dos sur une petite table se trouvant au côté d'une chaise longue, transpirant beaucoup à cause de la chaleur.

''La convection garde la température comme ça toute l'année dans les environs.'' Expliqua la brune, qui porte le maillot de bain qu'elle avait mis pour le concours Miss Fairy Tail, tout en regardant le chat bleu, un air plutôt sérieux au visage.

''Tu n'as pas chaud dans cette tenue, Juvia ?'' Demanda Lisanna d'un air surpris tout en se retournant vers la susnommée, la blanche portant un maillot de bain deux pièces blancs et des sandales.

''Non. Mais… Si je devais dire quelque chose… LE CORPS NU DE GRAY-SAMA EST SUPER HOT !'' S'écria la mage d'eau tout en observant le mage de glace avec des cœurs dans ses yeux, la première portant la même tenue que lorsqu'elle était à Phantom Lord.

''CHAAAAAAUUUUD !'' Cria le disciple d'Ul, transpirant énormément malgré qu'il soit totalement nu, un grand verre protégeant sa nudité.

''Je me sens mal…'' Commenta Natsu, qui portait ses vêtements habituels, en titubant sur le bateau, marchant derrière Gray et s'approchant de Loki. Ce dernier porte d'ailleurs un maillot noir, un pantalon court blanc et des sandales.

''Natsu ! Ne t'approches pas plus !'' Demanda l'esprit du lion en mettant ses mains devant lui pour se protéger, alors que le rose s'appuya sur le rebord du bateau.

''Wendy ne veut pas lancer Troia…'' Déclara le dragon slayer de feu entre deux remontées, sa voix semblant vidée et fatiguée.

''Elle n'a pas le choix, étant donnée qu'elle est le partenaire de Mest.'' Déclara l'esprit du lion en observant le fils d'Igneel, un air un peu désolé au visage.

''Hum… Mest-san ne vous semble pas… Étrange ?'' Demanda la mage des clés en regardant le nommé, qui n'avait pas changé de vêtement et regardé Makarof d'un air sérieux.

''Comment ça ?'' Demanda Wendy en relevant la tête d'un air interrogateur tout en regardant la mage démoniaque, cette première portant un maillot de bain deux pièces à rayures avec de petites sandales.

''Eh bien… J'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître du tout, alors que j'ai des souvenirs de lui…'' Répondit la mage des esprits stellaires en observant le concerné de leur conversation.

''Ah, c'est pour ça. C'est sans doute parce que tu es amnésique, Lucy.'' Expliqua Cana en observant sa partenaire, qui l'observa quelque seconde d'un air perdu.

''Peut-être…'' Fit simplement la blonde en observant la brune, restant ensuite silencieuse.

''Vous savez, je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'on sera ennemi dès que ça aura commencé.'' Déclara Evergreen en observant les autres, étant assise sur une chaise longue et ayant sur elle un maillot de bain une pièce verte avec des sandales.

''CHAAAAUUUD !'' Cria Elfman juste derrière son équipière, transpirant fortement malgré son simple sous-vêtement noir.

''Oh ?'' Fit d'interrogation l'être démoniaque en levant un sourcil interrogateur tout en regardant droit devant le bateau, observant au loin une île avec un grand arbre se terminant en forme de champignon plat, l'île étant parcouru par de nombreuses grosses racines.

''JE PEUX LE VOIR !'' Déclara le mage de glace en se mettant à un bord pour observer l'île, alors que les autres mages firent de mêmes.

''OOOH !'' Fit Juvia de joie, des cœurs à la place des yeux en observant le condisciple de Lyon.

''Alors nous y voilà !'' ''EST-CE L'ÎLE TENROU !?'' ''QUELLE FORME !'' ''UNE ÎLE SUR UNE ÎLE ?!'' ''Upu…'' ''Natsu ! Nous y sommes presque !'' Firent les mages de joie et d'enthousiasme en observant l'île au loin, se rapprochant de leur destination peu à peu.

''Il est dit que les fées vivaient ici avant.'' Déclara Makarof en observant depuis les rampes supérieures du bateau les différents mages.

''Maître !'' Reconnut la blonde en se retournant vers le nommé avec une certaine surprise et interrogation, les autres mages se retournant simplement vers le vieil homme.

''Et c'est ici que repose le premier Maître de Fairy Tail, Maevis Vermillon.'' Reprit le vieux Maître avec sérieux tout en continuant d'observer les mages, portant une chemise noir avec des motifs à l'emblème jaune de Fairy Tail, un short noir et des sandales et secouant un éventail avec l'emblème de la guilde pour se rafraîchir.

''C'EST QUOI CES VÊTEMENTS !?'' Hurla Gray d'indignation en pointant le vieil homme.

''Mais il fait chaud.'' Répondit simplement Makarof en observant le mage de glace tout en agitant son éventail.

''Hum… Gray-san… Tu devrais te rhabiller un peu avant de dire ça.'' Commenta la mage des clés en observant le nommé d'un air blasé.

''Je vais maintenant expliquer les détails du premier examen.'' Reprit le vieil homme avec sérieux tout en observant les mages avec un air tout aussi sérieux.

''Le premier examen ?'' Demanda la jeune fille d'interrogation en observant son partenaire.

''Les niveaux augmentent à chaque année.'' Répondit Mest en souriant à la jeune fille tout en croisant les bras.

''Vous voyez cette fumée s'élevait de cette plage, n'est-ce pas ? D'abord, allez-y.'' Déclara Makarof en pointant un peu de fumée s'élevait depuis un endroit semblant être isolé. ''Il y a huit passages. Seulement un groupe peut entrer par passage. Voici ce qui vous y attends !'' Déclara-t-il en lançant son bras droit sur le côté, alors qu'un écran de magie apparu devant les mages, qui écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. ''Seuls les équipes qui peuvent passer par là réussirons le premier examen.'' Déclara-t-il, alors que l'écran afficha huit chemins différents, dont un avait pour nom « Silence ». Il y a aussi deux paires de chemins se joignant à un endroit et ayant pour nom « Combat », avant de repartir par une seule route. Et enfin trois passages menant vers un visage représentant Mirajane, Erza et Gildarts, avait écrit « Combat Difficile » au-dessus de leu visage, accompagné d'un point d'interrogation pour Mirajane.

''« Combat ? »'' ''C'est écrit « Combat Difficile » au-dessus d'Erza et de Gildarts.'' ''C'est…'' ''C'est quoi « Silence » ?'' Se firent les mages en observant l'écran avec intérêt et interrogation, mais aussi beaucoup de sérieux.

''Dans la route « Combat », deux équipes vont se rencontrer, et seule l'équipe gagnante pourra continuer. Dans le chemin « Difficile », les combats seront très difficiles où vous devrez vaincre un mage de rang S afin de poursuivre votre route. Et « Silence » est le passage où vous pourrez passer l'examen sans devoir combattre.'' Expliqua Makarof en observant les mages avec sérieux et intérêt, restant ensuite quelques secondes silencieux. ''VOTRE BUT DANS CE PREMIER EXAMEN EST LA « FORCE » ET LA « CHANCE » !'' S'écria-t-il en pointant les mages avec son éventail.

« ''Chance'' ?! » Se firent mentalement les mages de surprise et de choc.

''Ça veut dire qu'on a une chance sur huit pour tomber sur la zone « Silence ».'' Comprit Cana avec une certaine appréhension, observant l'écran avec le même sentiment.

''Logiquement, seul six équipes maximum peuvent passer cet examen.'' Commenta Evergreen, observant elle aussi avec beaucoup d'intérêt l'écran.

''I… IMPOSSIBLE ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE DE VAINCRE ERZA ET GILDARTS !'' S'écria Elfman avec une certaine inquiétude et appréhension, observant lui aussi l'écran d'un air agité.

''Alors dans le pire scénario, seul trois équipes auront passé l'examen…'' Comprit Levy d'un air un peu abattu, donnant l'impression d'être vaincue d'avance.

''Cool !'' Commenta Gajeel en appuyant son bras gauche sur la tête de sa partenaire tout en souriant, portant les mêmes vêtements que lorsqu'il était à Phantom Lord.

''MAINTENANT, QUE COMMENCE L'EXAMEN !'' S'écria le vieil homme en observant les mages, ces derniers observant avec silence le vieil homme.

''Huh ?'' ''Nous sommes encore… Au milieu de l'océan.'' Firent respectivement Gray et Loki en observant le vieil homme avec interrogation, ce dernier les regardant en souriant d'un air amusé alors que le bateau sembla s'arrêter.

''ALLONS-Y HAPPY !'' S'écria Natsu en sautant par-dessus une caisse, alors que le chat bleu l'attrapa et s'envola vers le ciel avec lui. ''NOUS POUVONS CHOISIR NOTRE CHEMIN EN PREMIER !'' S'écria-t-il en souriant de confiance.

''AYE SIR !'' S'écria le petit exceed avec confiance tout en fonçant vers l'île, sous l'œil surpris des autres participants.

''UWAAAAH ! TRICHEUR !'' ''ESPÈCE DE… NATSU !'' Firent respectivement Elfman et Gray d'indignation et de colère en observant le nommé et le chat bleu s'éloigner, avant de les observer avec surprise s'écraser contre un mur invisible.

''Des runes ?'' Demanda Cana de surprise en regardant les rebords du bateau, qui brillaient avec l'écriture runique présentes.

''Relax ! Ça va disparaître dans cinq minutes !'' Déclara Freed en volant avec des ailes runiques vers l'île tout en se retournant de moitié vers le bateau, portant ses vêtements habituels ainsi qu'un sac dans sa main droite.

''FREED !'' ''BÂTARD !'' S'écrièrent certains mages de rage et de colère en s'appuyant contre le mur que formait les runes, un air énervé sur leur visage et dévisageant le mage des runes et son partenaire.

''Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas bloqué ici pour toujours ?'' Demanda Bixcrow en regardant le bateau avec un large sourire amusé tout en croisant les bras, flottant sur ses totems tel sur une planche de surf et portant lui aussi ses vêtement habituels.

''Ce ne serais plus un examen.'' Répondit le mage aux cheveux verts en souriant à son partenaire, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la vision des mages.

''EH, LE VIEUX, EST-CE RÉELLEMENT JUSTE ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace en observant le vieil homme, qui le regarda d'un air blasé.

''Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme-ci c'était une course.'' Répondit simplement le vieux Maître en observant le disciple d'Ul d'un air blasé et un peu désolé, tandis que Lisanna s'appuya sur le mur invisible crée par les runes.

''SI ON LE LAISSE FAIRE, IL VA RECOUVRIR L'ÎLE DE RUNES !'' S'écria Gray d'indignation et de colère tout en observant le vieil homme, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

''DOWAAAAH ! BORDEL !'' S'écria le rose en frappant avec colère et rage le mur devant lui avec ses poings, ne faisant pourtant rien.

''Ah oui ! Levy est ici !'' S'enthousiasma Wendy en observant la nommée, qui sourit en sortant un stylo et commença à toucher aux runes.

''Aye, je peux le réécrire !'' Déclara la mage des mots avec confiance tout en déformant les runes, sous le regard surpris et épaté des autres mages. ''MAIS SEULEMENT POUR MOI ET GAJEEL !'' S'écria-t-elle en sautant du bateau avec le dragon slayer d'acier du bateau, qui rit avec amusement en entendant ces mots.

''QUOI ?!'' Hurlèrent les autres mages d'indignation et de colère en entendant ça.

''Levy-san…'' Appela la mage des esprits en observant la bleue avec des yeux de chiens battus et de grosses larmes, s'appuyant sur le mur invisible pour observer la bleue.

''Désolée Lu-chan !'' S'écria l'utilisatrice de la Script Magic sans se retourner, faisant déprimer la blonde en toute réponse. ''Salut tout le monde !'' Déclara-t-elle, nageant en direction de l'Île avec Gajeel et s'éloignant de plus en plus du bateau.

''ESPÈCE DE…'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu avec rage tout en les observant s'éloigner.

''Fufu… Je connais Freed depuis longtemps tu vois.'' Déclara Evergreen en regardant son partenaire tout en déformant les runes présentes sur le bateau avec un stylo magique.

''EVERGREEN !'' Appela Elfman en s'approchant de la nommée avec surprise, qui lui sourit d'un air confiant en toute réponse.

''Je peux réécrire une rune de ce calibre.'' Déclara la mage aux cheveux verts avec confiance, avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers l'eau. ''ALLONS-Y, ELFMAN !'' S'écria-t-elle en sautant à l'eau avec son partenaire, un large sourire confiant au visage.

''HOOOMME !'' S'écria le mage du Beast Soul en souriant d'un air tout aussi confiant et joyeux.

''NOOOON !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de feu avec rage tout en observant les autres participants s'éloigner.

''Il reste combien de temps ?'' Demanda Lisanna en observant sa partenaire d'un air interrogateur.

''Quatre minutes.'' Répondit simplement Juvia en observant la blanche avec sérieux.

''ALORS LEVY A RÉÉCRIT LA RUNE EN MOINS D'UNE MINUTE !'' S'écria Cana de surprise et de choc, observant en direction de la nommée avant de rester silencieuse.

**Quatre minutes plus tard.**

''C'EST PARTI !'' S'écrièrent les mages en voyant le mur éclaté autour d'eux.

''ALLONS-Y LUCY !'' ''AYE !'' Firent Cana et Lucy en se regardant d'un air confiant et sérieux, mettant des sacs dans leurs dos et accourant vers les rebords du bateau.

''ALLEZ LOKI !'' ''Met au moins un sous-vêtement…'' Firent Gray et Léo en courant derrière la cartomancienne et la constellationniste avec empressement, alors que Juvia et Lisanna coururent derrière eux avec un peu moins d'empressement.

''HAPPY !'' ''AYE SIR !'' Firent Natsu et Happy en s'envolant à toute vitesse du bateau, alors que le mage de glace mit en un clignement d'œil un pantalon.

''Ice Make : FLOOR !'' S'écria le condisciple d'Ul en gelant la surface de l'eau puis en glissant dessus avec Loki tel sur une patinoire, sous le regard surpris de Cana et Lucy qui venait à peine de sortir leur tête de l'eau.

''WAAAH ! IL A GELÉ L'EAU !'' S'écria la mage des clés de surprises en observant le mage de glace et son esprit s'éloigner de plus en plus vers l'Île.

''Tu me suis, Lisanna-san ?'' ''Bien sûr !'' Firent Juvia et Lisanna en nageant à toute vitesse vers l'Île, la première étant transformée en eau et la deuxième suivant l'autre en étant transformée en un petit poisson.

''L'EAU ET UN POISSON ?!'' Demanda la cartomancienne d'un air surpris tout en observant les deux femmes s'éloigner.

''ATTENDS CANA-SAN ! ÇA VEUT DIRE QU'ON EST LES DERNIERS !'' S'écria la mage démoniaque en observant sa partenaire d'un air inquiet.

''MEST ET WENDY SONT ENCORE SUR LE BATEAU !'' S'écria la brune en se retournant vers le véhicule marin avec une certaine confiance et appréhension.

''OÙ ?! ILS SONT PARTIS !'' S'écria la mage démoniaque en regardant en direction du bateau avec inquiétude et agitation.

''MAIS QUAND ?!'' S'écria la brune de surprise en regardant en direction du bateau, avant de se retourner vers l'île. ''SI ON NE SE DÉPÊCHE PAS, NOUS NE POURRONS PAS CHOISIR UN CHEMIN !'' S'écria-t-elle en nageant à toute vitesse vers l'Île avec la blonde.

''HIIIEH !'' Hurla cette dernière, nageant aussi rapidement que la brune vers l'Île alors que le vieil homme les observa s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

« … Si elle n'était pas amnésique, j'aurais ajouté Lucy parmi les participants de cette année, mais il se peut qu'elle n'ait actuellement pas tous ses pouvoirs, malgré qu'elle ait récupérée toute sa puissance… » Pensa Makarof en observant d'un air neutre la mage des esprits et sa partenaire s'éloigner, avant de sourire avec sérieux en les observant. ''Toutes les chances de devenir mage de rang S cette année sont de ton côté, Cana.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

* * *

**Sur l'Île Tenrou, à l'endroit de la fumée sur la plage.**

''Cette Île… Je peux sentir une grande puissance magique en provenance de la terre.'' Commenta Happy d'un air sérieux tout en observant les alentours.

''Aye. ALLONS-Y !'' S'écria Natsu en courant vers les passages avec Happy, qui volait à ses côtés, avant d'apercevoir que les chemins A, B, F et H étaient interdits d'accès et scellés.

''Euh… Quatre sont déjà fermés !'' S'écria le chat bleu de surprise en observant les passages fermés, avant de se retourner vers son partenaire. ''Lequel choisissons-nous, Natsu ?'' Demanda-t-il en le regardant d'un air interrogateur, ce dernier semblant réfléchir avec beaucoup d'attention au chemin à choisir.

''« E » ! ÇA DOIT ÊTRE E POUR ERZA !'' S'écria le rose en pointant du doigt un panneau avec la lettre « E » inscrit dessus devant l'un des passages non scellé.

''POURQUOI TU VEUX CHOISIR ERZA ?!'' S'écria l'exceed bleu de choc et d'effroi en regardant son partenaire avec interrogation, qui se retourna vers lui en lui souriant.

''CAR JE VEUX LA BATTRE BIEN SÛR ! ERZA, ATTENDS-MOI !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en courant vers l'entrée du passage avec empressement, suivit par son compagnon qui semblait moins enthousiaste que lui.

''Uwaaah ! Allez… Ne décide pas qu'elle est ici…'' Commenta l'exceed en volant derrière le mage de feu, entrant tous les deux dans la grotte servant de passage alors qu'un écran scellant leur passage apparut derrière eux.

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

''Les sept sont fermés. Alors nous étions réellement les derniers.'' Commenta Cana en observant les différents chemins fermés, s'approchant du seul passage où elles pouvaient entrer.

''Désolée Cana-san. Nous sommes parties trop tard…'' S'excusa Lucy en observant sa partenaire tout en essorant son pantalon et son maillot, arborant un maillot de bain deux pièces et étant pieds nus, avant de les ranger dans son sac et de suivre la brune. ''Mais quoi qui se passe, je t'ai promis que je ferais de toi une S-Class mage. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on m'appelle « Lucky ».'' Sourit-elle en observant d'un air encourageant et chaleureux sa partenaire, qui lui sourit en toute réponse.

''Aye. Merci Lucy.'' Remercia la cartomancienne en observant la blonde tout en souriant, avant que les deux ne s'engouffrent dans une grotte dont le chemin indiquait être le « C ».

''C'est plus lumineux que je ne le pensais.'' Déclara l'être démoniaque en observant l'intérieur avec surprise, voyant des sphères lumineux flotter dans l'air.

''Ce sont des insectes lumineux spirituels. Ce sont des insectes d'été. Leur corps s'illumine.'' Expliqua Cana en regardant les alentours avec autant d'intérêt que la blonde.

''Oh ! Cette voix, c'est…'' Fit une voix masculine, interpellant les deux filles dans leur avancée dans la grotte.

''QUI ?!'' S'écria Cana en regardant les alentours.

''Bixcrow-san ? Mais alors cette route… C'est un combat ?!'' S'écria la mage des esprits d'un air surpris et choqué en relevant la tête et en observant un drapeau accroché au plafond, avec « Combat » écrit dessus.

''Je le savais. Cana et la Cosplayeuse.'' Fit Bixcrow en regardant les deux filles tout en élargissant un large sourire confiant.

''J-JE M'APPELLE LUCY, BIXCROW-SAN !'' Corrigea la mage des esprits en observant le nommé d'un air gêné.

''Cela veut donc dire qu'on va devoir vous combattre.'' Déclara Freed en souriant d'un air confiant et plutôt mauvais tout en observant les deux filles.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à propos de ta chance et du fait qu'on t'appelle « Lucky », Lucy ?'' Demanda avec choc et effroi celle qui n'a pas su vaincre Freed, observant les deux hommes se trouvant devant elle.

''Je suis vraiment désolée, Cana-san…'' S'excusa celle qui n'a jamais affronté un membre de la Team Raijinshuu en observant elle aussi les garçons en face d'elles, un air tout aussi choqué et effrayé que sa partenaire.

''Nous allons devoir combattre…'' ''Les Raijinshuu…'' Se firent en même temps les deux filles en continuant d'observer les deux mages qui leurs faisaient face.

''Apparemment, seule l'équipe gagnante peut continuer !'' Déclara Bixcrow d'un air enthousiaste et confiant, pointant un portail en bois fermée à l'autre bout de la salle.

''Désolé, mais c'est aussi loin que tu iras, Cana. Je serais celui qui prendra la place de Laxus.'' Déclara Freed en observant son interlocutrice d'un regard froid et dur, faisant trembler cette dernière qui recula d'un pas.

''TRÈS BIEN ! J'AI MOI AUSSI MES PROPRES RAISONS POUR DEVENIR S-CLASS ! ALLONS-Y !'' S'écria la cartomancienne en pointant le mage des runes du doigt, une voix déterminée mélangé à de l'incertitude présent sur son visage, alors que Lucy retira son sac.

''… Dans ce cas, mettaient quelques vêtements en premier…'' Ordonna le mage aux cheveux verts en rougissant visiblement tout en tournant ses yeux ailleurs, sous l'œil interrogateur et intéressé des deux filles.

''Allons Freed, c'est bon comme ça !'' Sourit le mage aux poupées en observant son partenaire, un air un peu déçu au visage.

''Non ! C'est trop distrayant !'' Déclara le mage des runes en regardant ailleurs, sous le regard agacé et énervé de la brune.

''LÀ FERME !'' Hurla l'utilisatrice des cartes, envoyant une carte aux pieds du mage aux cheveux verts qui créa un puissant rayon verticale sous ses pieds. Cette soudaine attaque surpris sa coéquipière et ses deux adversaires, sa cible ayant réussi à éviter une partie de l'attaque mais ayant une partie de ses vêtements déchirés. ''Tu crois que je ne vois pas dans ton jeu ?! Que j'ai oublié ce que tu as dit ?! Tu crois que je vais accepter ta pitié parce que j'ai perdu l'examen quatre fois ?! COMBAT MOI SÉRIEUSEMENT, ENFOIRÉ !'' Hurla-t-elle en l'observant d'un regard rageur, alors que le concerné eut le visage soudainement assombrit à ces mots.

''Comme tu le voudras, Cana.'' Déclara le mage en l'observant avec sérieux, se mettant en garde épée devant son visage. ''J'ai une dette envers toi, et je comptais te laisser passer. Mais si tu souhaites me combattre, Cana, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.'' Déclara-t-il en observant la brune avec sérieux, cette dernière attrapant plusieurs cartes en main.

''Approche, Freed.'' Déclara la mage des cartes avec sérieux, se mettant en position de combat.

''Tu es à moi, Cosplayeuse !'' Déclara le mage avec le heaume en observant la blonde à quelques centimètres de son visage tout en sortant sa langue au niveau de son menton, mais observant son interlocutrice la tête en bas grâce à ses poupées.

''HIIIEK !'' S'écria la constellationniste d'effroi en observant cela, reculant d'un pas d'un air effrayé.

« Mes yeux ne mentent pas. Ils sont capables de voir l'âme de mes adversaires, et de différencier une Cosplayeuse d'une vraie humaine. Voyons voir à quel point tu es puissante, démone ! » S'exclama intérieurement Bixcrow en observant la mage stellaire avec beaucoup d'intérêt, qui l'observa avec un certain agacement.

''JE NE SUIS PAS UNE COSPLAYEUSE ! OUVRE-TOI, PORTE DE LA VIERGE ! PORTE DU TAUREAU ! VIRGO ! TAURUS !'' S'écria la mage constellationniste en invoquant les deux esprits nommés, qui se positionnèrent juste devant elle en position de combat.

''MEUH ! J'ADORE TES VÊTEMENTS, LUCY !'' S'écria le taureau en regardant la blonde, des cœurs à la place de ses yeux tout en secouant ses fesses et en joignant les mains.

''… Pervers…'' Commenta simplement la constellationniste d'un air extrêmement fatigué tout en baissant la tête et en soupirant.

''Hime-sama, dois-je être punie ?'' Demanda Virgo en observant la mage des esprits, portant bizarrement un maillot de bain avec ses chaînes de poignets.

''… Non…'' Répondit une nouvelle fois l'être démoniaque, bien trop exaspéré pour daigner observer ses esprits ou relevé la tête.

''Tu as une drôle de façon de traiter tes esprits.'' Commenta Bixcrow en observant son adversaire d'un air amusé, cette dernière ne répondant pas alors qu'il s'éloigna d'eux tout en se remettant pieds sur le sol, bras croisé.

''ALLONS-Y, LUCY !'' ''AYE, CANA-SAN !'' S'écrièrent les deux filles en se mettant en position de combat, alors que la brune lança des cartes vers Freed tandis que la deuxième sortit son fouet tout en observant Bixcrow.

''PRENDS ÇA !'' S'écria la cartomancienne, lançant de suite une nouvelle série de cartes vers le mage aux cheveux verts alors que ce dernier évita les deux séries sans soucis apparent.

''TAURUS-SAN, VIRGO-SAN !'' S'écria la mage des clés en envoyant son fouet tel une faux vers Bixcrow, qui se tordit en arrière à 90° pour éviter l'attaque tout en gardant les bras croisés et un large sourire au visage. Il fit ensuite un bond en arrière lorsque Taurus commença à abattre sa hache sur lui, avant d'éviter un coup de pied de Virgo au visage, mais ayant perdu son sourire pour un visage surpris et sérieux à la suite des deux attaques.

''ALLEZ-Y, MES BÉBÉS !'' S'écria le mage au heaume, alors que ses poupées foncèrent vers les deux esprits et la blonde à grande vitesse, les deux esprits se prenant l'attaque de plein fouet et reculant de plusieurs pas alors que la constellationniste para l'attaque avec son bras, avant de se prendre une attaque des deux côtés par les poupées de Bixcrow.

''LUCY !'' S'écria Cana en observant la mage des esprits avec inquiétude, avant de retourner son regard vers Bixcrow avec irritation. ''Merde ! PRAYER'S FOUNTAIN !'' S'écria-t-elle, posant une carte avec une image de fontaine à ses pieds alors que cinq rayons d'eau en sortirent, neutralisant deux des poupées de Bixcrow.

''MES BÉBÉS !'' S'écria le mage aux poupées d'un air interdit et choqué.

''MAINTENANT !'' S'écria Lucy en direction des esprits, s'élançant avec ces derniers en direction de Bixcrow alors que ce dernier se retourna vers elle d'un air surpris.

''MERDE !'' Jura ce dernier en l'observant s'approcher, se faisant attraper le pied par le fouet de la blonde et attirait vers elle alors qu'il se prit un coup de pied au visage de la part de Virgo et le plat de la hache de Taurus au ventre, l'envoyant voler vers un mur. ''Gah !'' S'écria-t-il, le souffle coupé mais tenant encore difficilement sur ses pieds, alors que ses trois poupées tirèrent des rayons sur ses trois adversaire.

''GUUH !'' ''GUOOOH !'' ''Aïe.'' Firent respectivement la mage des esprits, l'esprit du taureau et la soubrette, cette dernière volant sur deux mètres avec un visage totalement inexpressif alors que le taureau tourna sur lui-même sur cinq mètres avant de s'écraser tête la première au sol, la blonde ayant paré l'attaque avec son bras.

''LUCY !'' S'écria une nouvelle fois Cana en se retournant vers la blonde, avant de recevoir un coup dans le ventre qui la fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

''Tu devrais rester concentré, Cana.'' Déclara Freed d'un air sérieux en ramenant son épée sur le côté, sous l'œil agacé de la brune.

''TRÈS BIEN ! APPROCHE, FREED !'' S'écria la mage des cartes, envoyant une série de cartes que son adversaire esquiva de nouveau d'un air plutôt las tout en fermant les yeux.

''FERMETURE DES PORTES !'' S'écria la mage stellaire, renvoyant la servante et le taureau dans le monde des esprits, sous l'œil interrogateur de son adversaire et de sa coéquipière.

''Oh ? Es-tu sûre de vouloir m'affronter de cette façon ? Une constellationniste est moins puissante sans esprits, après tout.'' Sourit Bixcrow tout en observant Lucy, essuyant le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche alors que cette dernière lança un regard complice à Cana, qui lui sourit en acquiesçant avant de se retourner vers le mage des runes.

''OOOOOHHHH !'' S'écria la démone, envoyant son fouet vers le mage au heaume alors que Cana envoya une nouvelle série de cartes vers le mage aux runes. Ces derniers esquivèrent l'attaque leur arrivant dessus, mais furent surpris en voyant le fouet de l'être démoniaque s'étendre pour attraper l'une des poupées de Bixcrow, la mage démoniaque faisant ensuite tourner son fouet pour qu'il fonce vers le mage aux cheveux verts.

''QU-'' Firent les deux hommes de surprises et de choc en même temps, le mage des runes sautant en arrière pour éviter l'attaque alors que le fouet se dirigea vers une autre poupée, la faisant se rencontrer avec celle qu'il maintenait et les neutralisants tous les deux.

''C'EST TERMINÉ !'' S'écria la cartomancienne en lançant une série de cartes sur la dernière poupée, la neutralisant ainsi et laissant Bixcrow sans défense.

''MES BÉBÉS !'' S'écria ce dernier de choc et d'effroi, voyant les poupées gisant au sol et ayant perdu leur magie et une partie de leur corps, telle qu'une aile ou une partie du visage.

''BIXCROW !'' S'écria Freed en regardant son partenaire d'un air alerté et choqué.

''Tu devrais rester concentrer, Freed.'' Déclara Cana d'une voix assurée en observant son adversaire, ce dernier la regardant avant d'observer les différentes cartes, représentant chacune « Le Paradis », « La Montagne » et « La Mort Inversée », l'entourant et l'encerclant totalement. ''LIGHTNING FORCE !'' S'écria-t-elle, alors que Freed fut parcouru de plusieurs éclairs dans le corps.

''GUUAAAAAAHHHH !'' Hurla ce dernier de douleur avant de se coucher au sol, inconscient.

''ET POUR TERMINER…'' S'écria la mage des clés en courant en direction de son adversaire, qui l'observa avec une certaine frayeur en faisant un pas en arrière. ''LUCY KICK !'' S'écria-t-elle en sautant pour donner un coup de pied dans le menton de Bixcrow, le faisant voler sur quelques mètres en arrière.

''GUOOOH !'' « C'est ce dont elles sont capables en coopérant… ? On n'avait aucune chance… Elles sont trop fortes à deux… » Pensa le mage des poupées, avant de tomber au sol et d'y rester, inconscient.

''L-Lucy Kick…'' Commenta Cana d'un air surpris et blasé en observant sa partenaire, qui se retourna vers elle en grattant le derrière de sa tête tout en souriant d'un air un peu amusé. Elles se retournèrent ensuite vers la sortie de la grotte, observant le portail en bois se levé et libéré le passage. ''Nous avons réussi… NOUS AVONS PASSÉ LE PREMIER EXAMEN !'' S'écria-t-elle de joie en tapant la mage des clés dans sa main droite tout en souriant de joie.

''SUPER, CANA-SAN !'' S'enthousiasma la blonde en souriant d'un air tout aussi joyeux, remettant son sac alors qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie en courant.

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

''Ugh…'' ''Guh…'' Firent les deux garçons en se tenant leur tête et en se relevant sur leurs fesses avec difficulté, observant la sortie ouverte d'un œil neutre, restant quelques secondes silencieux.

''Est-ce que ça te vas ?'' Demanda Bixcrow en direction de son partenaire, sans pour autant se retourner vers lui.

''Aye.'' Répondit le mage aux cheveux verts, restant quelques secondes silencieux. ''Même en les combattants sérieusement, nous nous sommes faits vaincre par leur coopération. Je suis satisfait de les laisser passer de cette façon.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant d'un air content et satisfait, ne détournant pas le regard de la sortie.

''Bon sang, mec. J'étais vraiment excité à l'idée de prendre la place de Laxus…'' Sourit Bixcrow d'un air faussement déçu et réellement content en regardant le plafond.

''Ce n'est pas ce qui est important. Ce qui est important est Fairy Tail. Et puis, je sais que Laxus reviendra un jour.'' Déclara Freed en regardant le sol d'un air heureux et content, mélangé à son sérieux habituel.

''Eh, au final elles ont eu de la chance de tombés sur nous et non pas sur un combat difficile. Elles sont vraiment « Lucky ».'' Sourit le mage aux poupées en observant la sortie, son partenaire acquiesçant ses dires avant qu'ils ne se relèvent et ne sortent de la grotte eux aussi.

* * *

**Route E, dans une grotte, un peu plus tôt.**

''ERZAAAAA ! SORS DE LÀ ! COMBAT-MOI !'' Hurla Natsu en regardant aux alentours tout en mettant sa main sur le côté de sa bouche pour augmenter la portée de sa voix.

''Mais nous ne savons pas si Erza est réellement ici.'' Commenta Happy en suivant le mage de feu un mètre derrière lui, marchant à pied tout en observant son compagnon.

''ET ALORS ?! J'AI PRIS LE PASSAGE E POUR ERZA ! JE VAIS BATTRE ERZA ICI-MÊME !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en pointant en direction d'un chemin étroit, souriant d'un large sourire confiant. ''ET JE DEVIENDRAIS APRÈS UN S-CLASS MAGE !'' S'écria-t-il de confiance, avant de courir vers le chemin, suivit de près par Happy, pour finalement arrivé dans une grande salle.

''Natsu, le chemin s'est ouvert !'' Annonça l'exceed bleu en observant la grande salle avec intérêt, dont une petite partie était cachée dans l'ombre.

''Oooh ! Il y a quelqu'un !'' Déclara le fils d'Igneel en voyant une silhouette s'approchait de lui et de son compagnon, ce dernier s'envolant et se mettant au niveau de la tête du rose.

''Qui ?'' Demanda l'exceed bleu avec intérêt et interrogation, avant que les deux n'écarquillent les yeux de surprise et de choc en reconnaissant leur adversaire, qui les observaient en élargissant un sourire confiant et déterminé.

''GILDARTS ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux compagnons en même temps de choc et d'effroi, le nommé continuant de s'avancer vers eux alors que le chat bleu se reposa au sol.

''Yo Natsu. Il semblerait que tu as de la malchance cette fois.'' Déclara le mage de rang S en observant le rose, se stoppant au centre de la salle tout en continuant de faire face au concerné.

''C'est fini.'' Fit Happy en observant leur adversaire, des cascades de larmes coulant de ses yeux.

''Tu sais à quel point je déteste me retenir.'' Sourit le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail en observant le mage de feu, qui trembla sur place tout en regardant le sol.

''Maintenant j'm'enflamme vraiment.'' Sourit le dragon slayer de feu en observant son adversaire tout en enflammant son corps.

* * *

**Route D, dans des ruines.**

''Forte… Était-elle si forte ?'' Demanda Juvia en regardant devant elle, étant à genou et une main au sol, de la saleté se trouvant sur ses vêtements et sur son visage.

''C'est l'armure de l'impératrice des mers ! Elle compte réduire à néant l'eau de Juvia !'' S'étonna Lisanna de surprise en regardant leur adversaire, se trouvant elle aussi à genou non loin de la bleue.

''Qu'y a-t-il Juvia ? Tu ne pourras pas devenir une S-class mage comme ça.'' Déclara Erza en observant la mage d'eau d'un air sérieux et résolue, portant une nouvelle armure.

L'armure de l'impératrice des mers est de couleur jade, ayant cependant des parties bleuâtres aux épaules et sur les côtés de la tête ressemblant à des nageoires. Elle dissimule la poitrine d'Erza par un plastron en forme d'algue, ayant aussi un serre-tête placé au niveau du front de la rousse. Comme ses épaulières, ses coudières possèdent eux aussi un ornement ressemblant à des nageoires, et ses gants couvrent uniquement les avant-bras. Ses jambières remontent jusque la moitié supérieure de ses jambes, et elle possède une petite partie de tissu blanche ressemblant à une sorte de cape partant des hanches de l'écarlate et s'arrêtant au niveau de ses mollets.

''Juvia ne perdra pas… Je vais… TE BATTRE !'' S'écria la mage d'eau, transformant son corps en cet élément et s'élançant de suite vers la mage en armure tout en envoyant une colonne d'eau s'abattre vers cette dernière. La rousse mit son bras devant elle de façon à se protéger de l'attaque tout en faisant un pas de côté, avant de donner un coup d'épée dans l'eau se trouvant juste devant elle, coupant en deux le corps de Juvia qui flotta un peu dans l'air. ''WATER SLICE !'' S'écria-t-elle, transformant ses jambes en fouet d'eau et les envoyant vers la chevalière, qui s'abaissa pour esquiver l'attaque.

''ON T'A EU ERZA !'' S'écria Lisanna, fonçant vers la nommée depuis les airs grâce à ses bras transformés en aile. La rousse profitant cependant de sa position pour sauter en arrière grâce à ses mains, avant de donner un coup de pied sur la blanche, la faisant ainsi tomber au sol, et d'observer la bleue avec détermination. Cette dernière observa d'ailleurs en direction des deux filles avec un air plutôt surpris et un peu effrayé, alors que la mage chevalière donna ensuite un puissant coup d'épée en direction de la mage d'eau, le coup traversant toute la salle et envoyant voler la bleue dans un mur, tête la première. ''Uuu… Oooo…'' Gémit la blanche, sonné par le coup et gisant dos contre sol.

* * *

**Route A, à l'air libre.**

''De toutes les personnes…'' ''Il a fallu qu'on tombe sur elle… ?'' Tremblèrent Elfman et Evergreen en observant leur adversaire, qui agitait une queue démoniaque toute en leur faisant face et en souriant d'un air confiant, serrant sa main droite.

''Ne t'attends pas à ce que je me retienne parce que tu es mon petit frère, Elfman.'' Sourit la blanche en observant son frère d'un large sourire confiant.

''UWAAAAAAAAH !'' ''HIIIIIIIEEEHH !'' S'écrièrent les deux partenaires en blanchissant de peur.

* * *

**Route D.**

« C'est donc ça, la puissance d'un actuel S-class mage !? » Pensa Juvia en observant son adversaire d'un œil très surpris tout en reprenant son souffle et en tenant son épaule gauche.

* * *

**Route E, dans une grotte.**

''ALLONS-Y GILDARTS !'' S'écria Natsu en fonçant vers le nommé, un large sourire confiant au visage.

''NATSU !'' S'écria Happy en observant le nommé d'un air surpris et choqué, restant cependant immobile.

''Attends une minute.'' Demanda le mage de rang S en tendant la main vers le rose pour le stopper, un air fatigué et blasé au visage.

''UWOOOOOOOH !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel en fonçant vers son adversaire, enflammant son poing droit et fonçant vers lui d'un air confiant et combattif.

''Calme-toi Natsu… Je ne suis pas encore prêt mentalement pour ça… Allez…'' Demanda le mage de rang S en observant son adversaire d'un air paniqué et blasé.

''TU NE PEUX PAS JUSTE FONCER TÊTE BAISSÉE ! GILDARTS EST CONNU POUR OBLITÉRER SES ADVERSAIRES !'' S'écria le chat bleu d'un air sermonneur en observant son compagnon, serrant les poings et les dents tandis que le rose frappa son adversaire et créa une puissante explosion, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant que son poing avait été arrêté à main nue par Gildarts et sa magie commençait à se disperser. Le mage de rangs S créa soudainement une puissante impulsion qui détruisit ce qu'il y avait devant lui sur un large rayon, alors que le fils d'Igneel disparut.

« CRASH ! » S'écria mentalement Happy de choc et d'effroi en voyant le sort, sautant en arrière d'un air effrayé.

''Je pensais te l'avoir dit, je ne suis pas doué pour me retenir.'' Commenta Gildarts d'un air las et irrité en regardant dans la position où se trouvait le rose.

''Natsu a été oblitéré en morceau…'' Fit le chat bleu avec des larmes aux yeux, observant le mage adverse de son compagnon.

''NON, JE NE L'AI PAS ÉTÉ !'' S'écria la voix du dragon slayer, alors que Gildarts leva les yeux vers le plafond. Le rose fonça vers son adversaire en s'enflammant tout en s'apprêtant à lui donner un coup de genou sur la tête, tandis que le S-Class mage resta parfaitement immobile et continua de l'observer. Le sol s'écrasa cependant soudainement sous ses pieds, lui permettant ainsi d'éviter l'attaque du rose qui fonçait vers lui et allait le toucher au visage, avant de le repousser.

« Il a écrasé le sol pour l'utiliser comme un coussin ?! » Se demanda Happy d'un air surpris en observant Gildarts, qui souriait de confiance. Ce dernier observa d'ailleurs son adversaire foncé vers lui en enflammant ses poings, avant de mettre ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger des griffes enflammé du rose.

''HAAAAAAAAH !'' S'écria Natsu en fonçant vers le mage de rang S, enflammant son poing droit et s'apprêtant à frapper son adversaire au visage, alors que ce dernier attrapa son bras avec son coude. Il frappa ensuite avec cette partie de son bras le menton de son adversaire, pliant par la même occasion le bras du rose dans le bon sens, vers le sol. Il enchaîna de suite en frappant le dragon slayer au menton avec son coude, puis avec le dos de son poing à la joue droite, avant de lui asséner un puissant coup de poing sur la tête, le couchant au sol.

Le mage de feu observa cependant son adversaire d'un air légèrement énervé, se relevant grâce à ses mains avant de tourner sur lui-même et d'enflammer ses pieds, avant de se propulser dans l'air et de tenter de frapper Gildarts à l'épaule, se faisant cependant attraper le pied par son adversaire.

« Le visage de Natsu… Il est si sérieux… Et pourtant… On dirait qu'il sourit… » Pensa Happy d'un air toujours aussi surpris, observant Gildarts faire tourner le fils d'Igneel autour de lui grâce au pied qu'il tenait, avant de le balancer au loin. Ce dernier tourna sur lui-même afin de se rattraper sur ses jambes, puis recula son torse en arrière et le gonfla ainsi que ses joues.

''KARYUU NO HOUKOU !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de feu, envoyant un large rayon de flamme vers le mage de rang S. Ce dernier ne bougea cependant absolument pas, élargissant simplement un sourire amusé et plutôt fier tout en tendant son bras droit et en crispant sa main.

« Tu es vraiment devenu fort, Natsu. L'enfant de dragon. » Pensa le mage de rang S avec fierté et une certaine joie, avant de faire disparaître le sort de flamme qui se dirigeait vers lui en le coupant en plusieurs morceaux cubiques, coupé comme par un filet qui se propageait devant Gildarts et continua sa route jusque touché Natsu.

''NATSUUUUUUUU !'' S'écria Happy d'un air paniqué en voyant le sort du mage adverse touché son compagnon.

''OH NON !'' Fit Gildarts d'un air plutôt paniqué en reculant son bras droit de façon à annuler son sort, mais ne réussissant pas cette action alors que le rose disparu soudainement, de la fumée apparaissant et tournant autour de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

''Non…'' Fit l'exceed bleu en observant l'endroit où se trouvait Natsu, des larmes s'emmagasinant dans ses yeux.

''Merde… Ma magie a soudainement…'' Jura Gildarts d'un air anxieux et contrarié en observant le même endroit que le chat bleu.

''Natsu…'' Pleura Happy en mettant ses pattes près de sa bouche et en laissant couler ses larmes.

''Il n'est pas mort… Ce n'était pas cette sorte de magie… Regarde !'' Rassura le mage de rang S en observant le plafond, l'exceed bleu observant le même endroit avec interrogation avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprises en observant une nuée de petits Natsu tombé du plafond. ''Il ne s'agissait que d'un sort de « Disassembly ».'' Expliqua-t-il calmement en voyant la chute de Natsu, un air plus calme et serein au visage.

''IL Y A TOUT UN BOUQUET DE NATSU !'' Hurla le compagnon du mage de feu d'un air surpris et choqué en faisant un petit saut en arrière, alors que les petits Natsu tombèrent partout autour des deux membres de Fairy Tail, semblant être KO à cause du sort.

''Il redeviendra normal dans quelques instants. Mais malheureusement, il semblerait que ce soit la fin pour toi Natsu. Tu as échou-''

''ATTENDS UNE MINUTE !'' Hurlèrent les petits Natsu en même temps, coupant le mage de rang S dans sa phrase alors que chacun des Natsu se relevèrent en l'observant avec confiance.

''JE N'AI PAS ENCORE FINI !'' ''C'EST VRAI ! C'EST VRAI !'' ''NE ME SOUS-ESTIME PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS DEVENU PLUS PETIT !'' ''J'M'ENFLAMME MAINTENANT !'' ''JE SUIS NATSU !'' ''Non, je suis Natsu.'' ''GAAAAAAAHKAKAKAKA !'' ''Je suis Natsu aussi !'' Firent les petits Natsu de façon plus ou moins sérieux et désordonné, se regardant entre eux ou observant leur adversaire.

''EFFRAAAYYAAANNNT !'' Hurla le petit chat bleu d'un air effrayé et encore plus choqué.

''C'EST LA DÉFINITION D'UN RETOUR DE BÂTON !'' ''S'IL Y AUTANT DE MOI, ALORS JE POURRAIS VAINCRE GILDARTS !'' ''Kukukuku… Tu as vraiment foiré…'' ''CETTE VICTOIRE EST A MOI !'' Firent les Natsu en fonçant vers le mage de rang S avec confiance et détermination.

« C'est la première fois qu'un adversaire dans cet état ose m'affronter… » Pensa Gildarts en regardant les petits Natsu foncer vers lui, souriant d'un air gêné et surpris.

''C'EST PARTI, GILDARTS !'' S'écrièrent les Natsu, courant vers le nommé tel une petite armée plus ou moins organisée.

''UNE ARMÉE DE NATSU !'' S'écria Happy d'un air paniqué et plutôt effrayé, observant son compagnon foncé vers le mage de rang S.

''Eh bien...'' Sourit le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail d'un air plutôt fier et amusé en observant son adversaire, avant de prendre sa cape et de la tirer devant lui quand les petits Natsu foncèrent sur lui. Il tira de suite sa cape vers sa droite, créant un vent assez puissant pour projeter et mettre KO des mini-Natsu, et les enchaînant ensuite pour en éliminer d'autres qui foncés vers lui. Il se fit cependant déborder par ses mini-adversaires, qui lui tirèrent les cheveux ou le visage et le frappèrent au corps, avant qu'une petite armée ne se réunisse devant son visage.

''KARYUU NO HOUKOU !'' ''KARYUU NO TEKKEN !'' ''KARYUU NO…'' ''KARYUU NO TEKKEN !'' ''KARYUU NO YOKUGEKI !'' Firent les petits mages de feu, réussissant à surprendre le mage de rang S en enflammant son visage, ne réussissant cependant pas à faire de dégât.

''Vous m'énervez les gars !'' Fit le mage utilisateur de la Crash Magic, frappant ses petits adversaires d'un simple coup de main, mais ne réussissant qu'à en assommer quelques uns alors que le reste l'observa en souriant de façon carnassière. ''RETOURNE À LA NORMALE !'' S'écria-t-il d'agacement et d'empressement, tendant son bras droit ainsi que son index et son majeur vers le plafond, alors que les mini Natsu se réunirent dans l'air pour reformer la taille normale du dragon slayer.

''MA CHANCE !'' Sourit le mage de feu d'un air carnassier en observant son adversaire, reculant son bras droit alors qu'il lui tomba dessus. ''ART SECRET DES DRAGONS SLAYERS…'' Commença-t-il en enflammant son poing droit.

''TROP PROCHE !'' Fit Gildarts, son visage montrant un air surpris ainsi que de léger regret.

''GUREN BAKURENJIN !'' Reprit le mage de feu, engouffrant Gildarts dans un torrent de flammes tournant grâce au fait qu'il tourné sur lui-même, avant de créer une puissante explosion enflammé qui leva un vent puissant. Il haleta ensuite en reposant pieds au sol, la fumée de l'explosion se levant peu à peu et montrant le mage de rang S totalement intacte, bien que sa cape, qu'il s'était servi de protection, fut en partie détruite et que la terre semblait avoir été retournée au niveau de ses pieds devant lui.

''IMPOSSIBLE ! C'EST LE SORT LE PLUS PUISSANT DE NATSU !'' S'écria Happy d'un air choqué et surpris en observant le S-class mage. ''ÇA N'A PAS DU TOUT MARCHÉ ?!'' Demanda-t-il, alors que le concerné de l'attaque observa le rose avec sérieux.

''NON ! REGARDE MIEUX HAPPY !'' S'écria le mage de feu en souriant d'un air confiant et plutôt satisfait tout en pointant le sol se trouvant devant Gildarts du doigt. ''GILDARTS A BOUGÉ DE SA POSITION ORIGINAL ! KAKAKAKAKA ! C'EST UN PREMIER GRAND PAS !'' S'écria-t-il de joie en pointant la terre retourné se trouvant devant les pieds de Gildarts, montrant qu'il avait bougé d'environ un mètre des suites de l'attaque.

« Il a bougé ? » Se demanda Happy avec interrogation, avant de se remémorer des différentes attaques de Gildarts, qui avait effectivement resté immobile durant toutes ses actions. « C'est vrai ! Gildarts n'a pas bougé d'un cheveu jusque maintenant ! … ATTENDEZ ! ÇA VEUT DIRE QU'IL BATTAIT NATSU SANS AVOIR FAIT UN PAS ?! » S'écria mentalement le chat bleu de choc et d'effroi.

''Kukuku…'' Rit le mage de feu avec confiance en observant son adversaire, avant de tituber de gauche à droite, ayant du mal à récupérer son équilibre.

''ET MAINTENANT NATSU TITUBE !'' S'écria Happy d'effroi, observant le nommé tenter de garder l'équilibre face à Gildarts.

''Je titube où…'' Se demanda le rose d'une voix interrogatrice et un peu fatiguée, essayant du mieux que possible de rester devant Gildarts.

''Tu veux dire quoi par où ? … EEEEEH ?!'' Fit son compagnon d'un air totalement perdu et choqué, tandis que le S-class mage sourit avec confiance, observant son adversaire récupérer peu à peu son équilibre.

''C'était surprenant, Natsu. Je comprends mieux ton pouvoir maintenant. Normalement, en tant que superviseur du test, je te laisserais passer maintenant.'' Expliqua Gildarts en observant le nommé avec confiance et fierté tout en lâchant sa cape, ce dernier l'observant avec surprise et choc.

''JE M'EN FOUS DE ÇA ! IL N'Y A AUCUN SENS À DEVENIR UN S-CLASS MAGE À MOINS QUE JE TE BATTE !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel de rage et de colère en observant le mage de rang S, en quelque sorte indigné par les mots de ce dernier.

''… Je savais que tu dirais ça…'' Fit le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail en souriant d'un air confiant et calme, tandis que des petits morceaux de terres, de pierres et de poussières s'élevèrent soudainement dans l'air. ''**C'est pourquoi je ne me retiendrais pas face à toi.**'' Déclara-t-il soudainement avec un visage extrêmement sérieux et sévère, surprenant le mage de feu qui fit involontairement un pas en arrière, le visage de ce dernier semblant blanchir un peu d'effroi. ''Il y a quelque chose que tu dois acquérir afin d'atteindre le top du Monde de la Magie. **Sais-le.**'' Déclara-t-il avec un visage extrêmement sérieux et un peu sombre, ses cheveux, sa cape et quelques morceaux du sol s'élevant soudainement vers le haut alors qu'une aura de magie apparu autour de lui. La magie libérer amplifia ensuite de plus en plus, faisant reculer Natsu d'un pas alors qu'une sorte de bourrasque magique se produisit et que le sol se détruisit plus rapidement, les morceaux se détachant du sol amplifiant de volume.

* * *

**Au loin, à un point d'eau.**

''Un tremblement de terre… Mais…'' Fit Lucy en regardant derrière elle avec interrogation et surprise, se nettoyant le haut du corps alors que ses vêtements ainsi que son soutien-gorge séché sur une branche d'arbre.

''C'est de la magie. Et une immense quantité…'' Ajouta Cana en regardant d'autres directions tout en se frottant les cheveux, ayant elle aussi mit ses vêtements et son soutien-gorge à sécher sur une autre branche.

* * *

**Route E, dans la grotte.**

''WHOAH ! HOOOOH !'' Hurla Natsu de surprise et de choc en observant Gildarts, une forte bourrasque frappant le premier alors que le dernier continua d'observer son adversaire avec sérieux, mais restant cependant immobile. Le dragon slayer fit un pas involontaire en arrière, tremblant des jambes et observant avec un certain effroi le mage de rang S, avant de l'observer avec détermination et de s'élancer vers lui en préparant son poing. Il s'arrêta cependant de suite dans son avancée vers le S-class mage avec un simple mouvement d'yeux de ce dernier, le mage de feu se mettant à trembler de tout son corps et restant comme paralysé quelques secondes dans sa position de lancé. Son visage se décomposa ensuite peu à peu, passant de la détermination à la frayeur et la peur, tandis que ses jambes lâchèrent soudainement, le faisant s'écrouler genou contre sol. Il ne daigna pas relever la tête, observant le sol d'un air abattu et choqué, sous le regard sérieux de Gildarts. Son compagnon l'observa avec tristesse et choc, des larmes apparaissant aux bords de ses yeux. ''Je… J'ai perdu…'' Fit le mage de feu, sa voix et son corps tremblant fortement à cause de la peur, transpirant beaucoup et ses yeux s'humidifiant peu à peu tandis que Gildarts continua de l'observer avec sérieux et fureur.

''Natsu…'' Appela le petit chat bleu en observant le nommé, des larmes coulant de ses yeux et son visage montrant son choc et sa tristesse. Le mage de rang S cessa cependant de libérer sa magie et élargit un sourire content et fier, alors que la pièce redevint calme.

''Merveilleux.'' Fit simplement l'utilisateur de la Crash Magic en observant celui qui se trouvait au sol, ce dernier tremblant encore plus et son visage s'horrifiant un peu. ''Je ne te blâmerais d'être brave et de me tenir tête. Mais ceux qui ont le courage de ranger leurs armes sont extrêmement rares. La peur n'est pas « mauvaise ». Elle nous permet d'appendre nos faiblesses. Si quelqu'un connaît ses faiblesses, il peut devenir fort et noble. C'est ce qui est nécessaire pour devenir un S-class mage.'' Commença-t-il en observant le mage de feu qui restait encore au sol sans relever la tête, souriant pourtant à ce dernier d'un air réconfortant et doux, laissant quelques secondes de silence pour que le rose puisse apprendre ces paroles. ''Maintenant tu sais. Tu peux passer.'' Déclara-t-il, alors que le rose écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, son compagnon l'observant avec une certaine appréhension mais en continuant de trembler.

''M… Mais…'' Tenta le fils du roi des dragons de feu, tremblant encore assez fortement et ne réussissant pas à terminer sa phrase.

''Vas-y. Ton superviseur a dit que tu as passé. Mais… L'examen n'est pas encore fini. N'oublie pas le Maître. Après cette route, un test encore plus ardu t'attends.'' Déclara Gildarts en souriant de manière rassurant au fils d'Igneel, qui continua cependant de regarder le sol. ''Aie confiance. Tu peux le faire.'' Reprit-il, n'obtenant cependant aucune réponse du rose alors qu'il élargit un large sourire fier. ''À partir de maintenant, je ne te parle plus en tant que superviseur, mais en tant qu'ami. Une puissante magie ne fait pas tout chez un mage, mais je comprends ton désire de victoire. Ceci n'a rien à voir avec l'âge ou la carrière. Je suis pareil que toi, tu sais. Je ne veux pas perdre face à toi. Je te combattrai encore une autre fois. Maintenant part et deviens un S-class mage.'' Déclara-t-il de manière rassurant et réconfortant, alors que le mage de feu fonda en larmes.

* * *

Bien, quelques changement dans ce chapitre mais pas grand chose de flagrant. Ce sera surtout la suite qui apporteront des changements dans cet arc, pas les deux premiers chapitres je pense.

Bon, vous l'aurez sans doute compris, avec la reprise des cours je vais avoir du mal à publier un chapitre tous les dimanches. Le rythme de publication sera sans doute ralenti. Énormément ralenti. Désolé.

Mais je prendrais toujours un peu de mon temps pour vous répondre (bon, par sur car il n'y a pas la possibilité de répondre à un commentaire, hormis en se commentant ou en envoyant un Message Privé), alors n'hésitez pas à écrire votre avis :).

**Preview du prochain chapitre:**

''C'est l'Île Tenrou!'' ''Tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici?''

''C'est quoi cette île...!'' ''Je... Je crois que je vais mourir...''

''TETSURYUU NO HOUKOU!''

''C'est difficile de surveiller quelqu'un d'aussi petit...''

''J'ai promis à Gildarts...''

**Fin du preview.**

Sur ce, à la prochaine :D.


	48. L'Île Tenrou, partie II

Salut tout le monde! Ça faisait un moment!

Tout d'abord, Joyeux Noël en retard, et Bonne Année et Bonne Santé en avance !

Voilà donc mon dernier chapitre de 2015, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est cependant très long (17 603 Mots sans les commentaires de début et de fin), donc je vous souhaite d'avance une agréable lecture.

**Réponse aux Commentaires:**

**ouistiti bouddha: **Je viens d'avoir l'illumination... Bouddha est en réalité un singe... JE DOIS RÉPANDRE LA BONNE PAROLE!

Désolé, petit délire personnel avec ton pseudo. N'y voit aucun mal, vraiment, je fais juste ça par humour (pas forcément très apprécié d'ailleurs...).

Sinon, je te remercie de me suivre et d'avoir été aussi patiente avec moi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, la folie n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Regarde moi, je suis tellement fou que je vais faire un smiley noir ! Et j'ai fait une vanne foireuse avec ton pseudo, alors...

Je te remercie de tes compliments en tout cas. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ça te plaît autant. Quant à Grimoire Heart et Acnologia... Tu verras ce qui va se passer.

Sur ce, à la prochaine.

PS: pour faire un ç Majuscule Ç, maintient le bouton Alt et écrit 128 avec ton pavé numérique (si tu en as un, sinon... Désolé, j'ai pas de solution).

**Yuri-Pairing: **Coucou Yuri! Comment vas-tu?

Je te remercie de ta compréhension et de ta patience en tout cas. Mais il faut pas aussi hésiter à me pousser un peu pour que j'écrive, ça pourrait peu-être m'aider à écrire plus vite qui sait.

Si c'est ton arc préféré, alors tu vas aimer mes chapitres: je doit attaquer le chapitre 213 dans le Manga, et l'arc s'arrête au chapitre 253. Pour te donner une idée de la longueur d'un de mes chapitres, je viens retranscrire sous format écrit du chapitre 207 au chapitre 212, et j'ai plus de 17 000 mots! ... Ça va être très long.

Bref, rien ne change vraiment avec Lucy et Cana, qui se font toujours facilement avoir par les autres mages qui participent à l'examen. Elles sont un peu... Sottes, je dirais.

Pour le moment, Bixcrow n'a pas révélé à voix haute la véritable identité de Lucy. Peut-être compte-t-il le garder pour lui... Ou le révéler une fois arrivé à la guilde, qui sait? Dans tous les cas, le travail d'équipe de Cana et Lucy a réussi à vaincre celui de Bixcrow et Freed. C'est pas mal!

Malgré toute la volonté du monde, Natsu n'aurait jamais pu vaincre Gildarts. La différence de puissance est bien trop grande pour ça. Mais il peut déjà se féliciter d'avoir faire reculer le plus puissant mage de Fairy Tail!

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et j'attends ton commentaire.

Sur ce, à la prochaine.

**Gemesies: **Je t'ai déjà répondu sur Fanfic-fr, je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de te répondre une nouvelle fois ici. Mais n'hésite toujours pas à m'écrire des commentaires.

**Fin des réponses.**

Bon, ben on se retrouve au commentaire de fin d'auteur alors. Salut!

* * *

**L'Île Tenrou, partie II :**

''C'est l'Île Tenrou !'' Fit Charuru en pointant l'île nommée de la main droite, volant au-dessus de la mer avec Lily à ses côtés et tenant une carte dans sa main gauche.

''Tu es sûre que c'était une bonne idée de venir ici ?'' Demanda le chat noir en regardant l'île d'un air sérieux et un peu sévère, ne détournant pas son regard de ce lieu.

''C'est bon, nous ne faisons que regarder après tout.'' Répondit simplement la chatte blanche, reprenant sa carte entre ses pattes et observant l'île avec attention.

''Tu es inquiète pour Wendy.'' Comprit Panther Lily en l'observant du coin de l'œil, alors que son interlocutrice se retourna vers lui d'un air plutôt furieux.

''J'ÉTAIS CONTRE CETTE IDÉE, MAIS ELLE NE…'' S'écria la compagnonne de Wendy de colère tout chiffonnant un peu la carte de sa main gauche, alors que le compagnon de Gajeel la regarda d'un air l'incitant à laisser tomber tout en lui souriant, levant les mains au ciel.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tôt, dans les rues de Magnolia.**

''_Je suis Mest, le disciple de Mystogan._'' Se présenta le futur partenaire de Wendy, l'observant avec sérieux et intérêt alors que la chatte blanche l'observa en fermant à moitié les yeux, ne semblant pas lui faire confiance.

''_LE DISCIPLE DE MYSTOGAN ?!''_ S'écria la jeune fille de choc et de surprise, se retournant complètement vers son interlocuteur.

''_Mystogan m'en a beaucoup dit sur toi.''_ Ajouta Mest, levant la tête vers le ciel et ouvrant grand la bouche pour avaler des flocons de neige.

''_Um… Qu-qu'est-ce vous faîtes ?''_ Demanda la jeune dragon slayer, surprise et un peu dépourvue par l'action soudaine de Mest.

''_Je veux juste savoir quel goût a cette neige. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.''_ Répondit Mest d'un air tranquille, continuant d'ouvrir en grand sa bouche et de regarder le ciel.

''_Ok…'' _Répondit simplement la jeune fille, l'observant d'un air surpris mais n'osant rien dire.

''_Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez lui ?'' _Demanda Charuru d'un air sévère et dépité tout en le jaugeant.

''_Me prêteras-tu ton pouvoir ?'' _Demanda le mage qui continuait d'avaler de la neige, ne se tournant pas vers ses interlocutrices.

''_C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU DEMANDES DE L'AIDE À QUELQU'UN ?!'' _S'écria la chatte blanche de colère et d'irritation, alors que sa compagnonne fut choqué par la demande de l'homme.

''_Désolé. J'ai tendance à être très absorbé quand je veux savoir quelque chose.'' _S'excusa Mest en grattant le derrière de sa tête tout en se retournant vers les deux filles, un air gêné apparaissant sur son visage. _''Wendy, avec tes pouvoirs, je pourrais enfin savoir ce qu'est le monde des S-class mage. S'il te plaît, prête-moi ton pouvoir.'' _Redemanda le futur partenaire de Wendy avec sérieux tout en l'observant, sa demande surprenant la jeune fille.

''_Eh… Mais… Je ne suis…''_

''_IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'ELLE FASSE ÇA !'' _S'écria de suite la chatte blanche en coupant Wendy dans sa phrase, leur interlocuteur les observant avec sérieux et silence quelques secondes avant de regarder à sa droite avec intérêt, sautant ensuite dans cette direction.

''_Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir ce qu'est une rivière en hiver réellement.'' _Déclara-t-il en faisant la planche dans la rivière juste à côté de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, restant parfaitement immobile.

''_IL EST ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU PARTES AVEC CE TYPE !'' _S'écria Charuru de rage et de révolte tout en pointant Mest du doigt, lui faisant cependant dos pour observer sa compagnonne.

''_Mais… Il n'a pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne.'' _Répondit la jeune enfant en observant le mage qui était dans la rivière, avant de sourire d'un air triste. _''Et je n'ai pas remboursé la dette que j'avais envers Mystogan. En aucun cas.'' _Reprit-elle en observant cette fois la petite chatte blanche, continuant de sourire d'une joie attristée.

''_TU AS SAUVÉ EDOLAS ! C'EST DEJÀ SUFFISANT !'' _Rétorqua la petite compagnonne de Wendy, un air sévère et strict au visage tout en observant son interlocutrice.

''_Mais ce n'était que le résultat… Personnellement, je me sens…''_

''_NON SIGNIFIE NON !'' _Coupa de suite l'exceed blanche avec colère en observant la jeune fille, qui resta quelques secondes à l'observer par la suite.

* * *

**Non loin de l'Île Tenrou.**

''… À la fin, elle a dit qu'elle allait aider Mest à la place de Mystogan, et elle a cessé de me parler.'' Expliqua Charuru en regardant l'eau se trouvant sous elle, continuant de voler en direction de Tenrou avec Lily.

''Dire qu'elle t'a ignoré pendant une semaine entière.'' Fit simplement l'exceed noir en regardant la blanche avec une certaine surprise, malgré son sourire réconfortant envers son interlocutrice.

''Elle est étonnement têtue.'' Répondit cette dernière avec une certaine colère, énervée de ne pas avoir été entendue par sa compagnonne.

''Toi aussi.'' Fit remarquer le compagnon du dragon slayer de fer, élargissant un petit sourire amusé.

''Je me fiche de savoir quel genre de personne Mest est. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cet examen.'' Expliqua la compagnonne de la dragon slayer du ciel, un air sérieux au visage alors qu'elle observa l'île d'un œil plutôt sévère.

''C'est à cause de ta prémonition ?'' Demanda Panther Lily avec sérieux en observant son interlocutrice, qui ne se retourna pas et observa l'île avec plus de sérieux.

''C'est beaucoup trop fragmenté pour que je puisse dire quelque chose.'' Répondit l'exceed blanche, restant ensuite quelques secondes silencieuse à voler vers l'île.

''Je suis plus intéressé à propos de ce Mest.'' Répondit l'ancien commandant de l'armée royale d'Edolas, sous le regard interrogateur de sa compagnonne de route actuelle. ''Il est le disciple du prince. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond à ce propos.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux, se tenant le menton pour réfléchir sur la personne mentionné.

* * *

**Salle de combat d'un croisement de route, sur l'île.**

''BUUPOOHH !'' S'écria Mest, dos contre un mur de pierre tout en étant assis, penchant son corps et sa tête vers la droite. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et il semblait être très amoché, mais était encore conscient malgré qu'il penchait sa tête.

''MEST-SAN !'' S'écria Wendy d'un air paniqué en approchant de son partenaire, qui se releva un peu et se frotta le derrière de sa tête.

''Kuhh… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils soient aussi fort…'' Commenta-t-il d'un air surpris et un peu choqué, s'appuyant sur un rocher se trouvant à proximité pour se relever.

''Bien sur qu'ils le sont !'' Fit simplement la jeune fille, serrant cependant le poing et se préparant à aider son partenaire pour le relever et le soigner.

''Mais… AFIN DE SUCCÉDER À L'HÉRITAGE DE MON MAÎTRE, JE NE DOIS PAS PERDRE ICI !'' S'écria le mage en se relevant pour affronter ses adversaires, bondissant sur ses jambes et se préparant à les réattaquer. ''AMENEZ-VOUS, GRAY ! LOKI !'' S'écria-t-il dans son élan, restant ensuite quelques secondes silencieuses en voyant la pièce totalement vide de la présence des deux nommés, à sa grande surprise alors que sa partenaire se mit à trembler.

''Um… Il semblerait qu'on a perdu…'' Expliqua-t-elle en tremblant fortement et en joignant ses mains, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu Gray et Loki mangé quelque chose de fortement acidulés pour leur donner un visage effrayant, l'ayant ensuite fait tomber dans les pommes d'effroi.

''JE NE SAVAIS PAS !'' S'écria Mest de choc et d'effroi en se tenant la tête, se mettant à transpirer à fortes gouttes.

''Pendant que vous étiez inconscient, Mest-san, Gray-san est parti devant.'' Reprit la mage céleste, une larme à l'œil et la honte s'affichant sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait le sol, tandis que son interlocuteur regarda silencieusement un panneau avec « Exit » écrit dessus pendant quelque secondes.

''Aaahhh ! Cette année est donc un refus aussi…'' Fit simplement Mest de dépit et de défaite, regardant la sortie d'un air trop choqué pour bouger.

''C'est parce que je n'ai pas pu être utile… Je m'étais dis que j'allais travailler très dur, mais…'' Trembla la voix de la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux pour sécher les larmes qui apparaissaient, alors que son partenaire se retourna de moitié vers elle en lui souriant d'un air rassurant.

''Non, ça va aller. Ce qui est plus important c'est de savoir si tu es blessée quelque part.'' Demanda le mage en regardant la jeune dragon slayer, cette dernière cachant son visage avec ses mains alors qu'il soupira en souriant de façon rassurante et content.

**Plus loin, sur la route menant à la sortie.**

''OK ! PREMIÈRE PARTIE DE L'EXAMEN RÉUSSI !'' S'écria Gray en tendant le poing avec victoire, voyant de la lumière au loin devant lui. Ce dernier avait changé ses habits, portant une chemise jaune avec des motifs de palmiers verts non fermé. Il porte aussi un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un sac blanc sur son côté droit attaché à son épaule, et des sandales.

''Si Natsu ou Freed ont été vaincus sur le chemin, ça devrait faciliter la tâche… Non, Cana est un problème aussi…'' Ajouta Loki en marchant derrière le mage de glace, les mains dans les poches et un sourire confiant au visage. Il a, lui aussi, changé ses habits, portant un T-shirt noir avec écrit « Manage » au niveau de la poitrine, ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc et des sandales. Il porte lui aussi un sac sur son côté droit.

''Ne soit pas ridicule ! Tu crois sérieusement que le chemin pour devenir un S-Class mage sera facile ?!'' Rétorqua le disciple d'Ul d'un air irrité en se retournant vers son partenaire, qui l'observa en souriant d'un air amusé.

''Je sais, je sais. Mais je suis encore impressionné qu'on ait réussi à vaincre Mest.'' Déclara l'esprit du lion en observant son partenaire avec un sourire surpris mais ravi, qui se retourna vers le plafond et l'observa avec une certaine irritation.

''Était-il toujours si faible ? Je veux dire, en excusant Wendy… Il me semblait qu'il était beaucoup plus fort il y a longtemps…'' Déclara le mage de glace avec irritation, regardant ensuite devant lui et marchant en direction de la sotie.

''Ça veut dire qu'on est devenus plus fort.'' Rassura simplement l'esprit stellaire en fermant les yeux tout en marchant aux côtés de son partenaire, qui croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

''Hmm… Je ne me souviens plus… Est-ce que je l'ai déjà affronté avant…'' Se demanda le condisciple de Lyon avec beaucoup d'interrogation, faisant rire son partenaire.

''Un trou de mémoire ? Lucy n'est plus la seule amnésique alors. Elle va adorer ça.'' Déclara l'esprit de la constellation du lion, un air très amusé au visage.

''Mest est allé plutôt loin l'année dernière.'' Commença Gray, un air et un ton soudainement sérieux apparaissant sur son visage et dans sa voix, sans pour autant qu'il se retourne vers Léo.

''C'est… Vrai.'' Répondit Loki d'un air plus sérieux, semblant comprendre où Gray voulait en venir.

''Alors qui était son partenaire ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en se stoppant net dans son avancé pour observer Loki, qui se stoppa lui aussi et resta quelques secondes silencieux pour se concentrer.

''… Qu'est-ce que… Je ne m'en souviens plus non plus… C'était qui déjà…'' Demanda l'esprit du lion en se couvrant le visage avec sa main droite, sous l'œil interrogateur du mage de glace.

''Il semblerait que les souvenirs concernant Mest sont un peu brumeux…'' Déclara le disciple d'Ul avec une certaine colère, mettant les mains dans ses poches, reprenant la route.

''Il semblerait que quand j'essaie de me souvenir de quelque chose de lui, je perds le fil à un moment… Lucy a vraiment raison à son propos…'' Commenta Loki avec un extrême sérieux, sous l'œil interrogateur de son partenaire.

''Lucy ? Elle a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez lui, mais elle est amnésique, c'est normal qu'elle ne se souvienne pas entièrement de lui.'' Répondit Gray avec sérieux mélangé à de l'interrogation, alors que l'esprit l'observa avec beaucoup de sérieux.

''Je te déconseille très fortement de sous-estimer sa mémoire, Gray.'' Déclara l'esprit, sous le regard encore plus perdu du nommé. ''Elle est certes amnésique, mais… Disons que sa mémoire ne doit jamais être sous-estimée. Je ne dirais rien de plus, car elle compte tout vous révéler sur elle un jour. Mais en entendant, fais confiance à la mémoire de Lucy.'' Déclara-t-il en pointant sa tête avec son index, avant qu'ils ne continuent de marcher devant eux dans le silence pendant quelques secondes.

''GRAY ! LOKI !'' S'écria une voix lointaine, surprenant les deux nommés qui continuèrent d'avancer vers la sortie avant d'arrivée à un endroit entourée d'arbres.

''Vous avez donc réussi la première partie de l'examen, huh ?'' Sourit Lucy en les observant avec une certaine joie et fierté, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et se tournant de moitié vers eux. Elle avait changé de vêtements, portant un haut noir avec une croix blanche se croisant au niveau de sa hanche gauche, avec le symbole d'Heart Kreuz en forme de cœur au croisement de la croix. Elle porte aussi un pantalon bleu sombre lui arrivant jusqu'au tibia, des chaussures simples sans talon et laisse ses cheveux sans attaches quelconques.

''On a eu de la chance d'être tombé sur le chemin « Silence ».'' Sourit Levy d'un air content et rassuré, étant assise sur une roche et regardant son partenaire, qui était assis à sa droite, avec le même sourire. Contrairement à Lucy, elle n'avait pas changé ses vêtements une fois arrivé sur l'île.

''COMMENT PEUT-ON DIRE QUE C'EST DE LA CHANCE ?! JE N'AI PAS PU TAPER QUELQU'UN !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de fer de colère et de rage en regardant sa partenaire, ayant les jambes croisés et appuyant ses mains sur le côté de ses genoux. Comme Levy, il n'a pas changé ses vêtements.

''Bref, félicitation.'' Complimenta Cana en observant les deux nouveaux arrivants, croisant les bras et souriant d'un air plutôt fier. Elle avait elle aussi changé de vêtements et laissé aussi ses cheveux libres, portant maintenant une veste courte blanche s'arrêtant au niveau du ventre mais montrant son soutien-gorge rouge, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir maintenu par une ceinture blanche avec des cœurs rouges, et des talons.

''CE SONT LES SEULS PERSONNES QUI ONT RÉUSSI ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace de surprise et de choc en observant les mages qui étaient là, voyant aussi Happy non loin de Levy.

''Natsu…''

''Est par ici.'' Coupa le chat bleu en pointant à sa gauche derrière lui tout en observant Loki pour lui répondre.

''Eh bien… Est-ce qu'on a tout le monde ?'' Demanda Makarof en arrivant dans le dos de Gray, n'ayant pas changé ses vêtements et s'approchant du groupe les mains dans son dos. ''Cana et Lucy ont battu Freed et Bixcrow sur une route « Combat » et ont gagné.'' Commença d'abord le vieux Maître, la brune souriant avec fierté en observant le mage de glace alors que la blonde se gratta le derrière de la tête en souriant d'un air plutôt content.

''QUUUUOOOOIIII ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace de choc et de stupeur en observant les deux filles.

''Natsu et Happy ont passé la barrière de Gildarts.'' Ajouta le Maître de Fairy Tail en observant cette fois ci les deux nommés, le premier faisant dos au reste du groupe et appuyant sa tête sur ses mains comme pour réfléchir.

''Je n'ai absolument rien fait cependant.'' Tena à ajouter le chat bleu en levant sa patte tout en observant le groupe avec un sourire aux lèvres.

''IMPOSSIBLE !'' S'écria de nouveau le disciple d'Ul de choc et de stupeur, étant un peu effrayé d'entendre cette nouvelle victoire de Natsu qui semblait vouloir rester silencieux.

''Levy et Gajeel ont eu assez de chance pour prendre la route « Silence ».'' Reprit une nouvelle fois le vieil homme en observant les deux nommés avec sérieux, la bleue tendant d'ailleurs son bras droit et levant son index et son majeur vers elle, souriant tout en faisant un clin d'œil.

''VOUS TROUVEZ QUE C'EST DE LA CHANCE ?!'' Hurla de rage le mage de fer en observant le vieux Maître et les autres mages qui se trouvaient devant lui avec colère.

''Gray et Loki ont vaincu Mest et Wendy sur une route « Combat ».'' Fit le vieux Maître en observant les deux nommés, qui regardèrent ailleurs.

''Est-ce que Juvia a échoué aussi ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en regardant les alentours, alors que Loki et Lucy l'observèrent avec un certain amusement mélangé à de la joie, tandis que Makarof fit une grimace horrible. ''QU… C-c'est quoi ce visage le vieux ?!'' S'écria-t-il en voyant le nommé faire la grimace, un air choqué et un peu effrayé au visage alors qu'il recula d'un pas.

''Juvia et Lisanna l'ont rencontré **elle**…'' Commença le vieil homme en faisant dos à tous tout en s'éloignant de quelque pas d'eux et en regardant le ciel, croisant ses mains dans son dos. ''Cette chevalière qui ne sait pas se retenir !'' Fit-il d'effroi et d'horreur en observant le mage de glace.

* * *

**Route D, salle de combat.**

''La fin !'' Sourit Erza en tendant une épée vers son côté gauche tout en souriant et en fermant les yeux, n'ayant pas une égratignure sur elle et s'ex-quipant de l'armure qu'elle mettait quotidiennement tout en faisant dos à ses deux adversaires.

''On a perdu.'' Firent Juvia et Lisanna, étant couchées au sol et étant totalement KO.

* * *

**Lieu de réunion des mages.**

''Awww…. Je les plains…'' Fit simplement le mage de glace, étant aussi horrifié que le vieil homme à l'idée de l'adversaire de la candidate et sa partenaire.

''Il ne reste donc plus qu'Elfman-san et Evergreen-san alors.'' Déclara la blonde en regardant sa partenaire, qui regarda le sol d'un air réfléchi.

''Mais en éliminant les routes déjà prises, il n'en reste plus qu'une seule possible…'' Ajouta la brune, avant qu'elle et Lucy n'affichent un visage quelque peu horrifié avec leur conclusion.

''Mirajane…'' Fit la petite-amie de la nommée, l'horreur s'affichant plus sur celui de la blonde et des autres mages alors que Cana fut plus dépitée.

''Les pauvres…'' Fit la petite bleue de compassion et d'un certain effroi.

''On aurait gagné par contre.'' Sourit le mage d'acier avec confiance et sureté.

''Non, je connais Elfman et Mirajane. Elle va se faire avoir.'' Fit la cartomancienne en se courbant de dépit et de défaite, sous le regard quelque peu surpris des autres.

''ATTENDEZ !'' S'écrièrent deux voix provenant d'une route entourée d'arbre, alors que deux figures en sortirent, semblant se soutenir l'un et l'autre.

''NOUS L'AVONS BATTU ET AVONS PASSÉ AUSSI !'' S'écria Elfman, s'appuyant sur Evergreen avec son bras droit et serrant le poing gauche, ayant perdu son haut et semblant très amoché.

''Première partie réussie !'' Ajouta la mage partenaire du Strauss, s'appuyant sur le torse et le dos de ce dernier avec ses deux mains et se dirigeant avec lui vers le groupe de mages.

''QU'EST-CE QUE… !'' S'écria Makarof de choc en les voyant arrivé, écarquillant aussi les yeux à cause de cette émotion.

''Comment vous avez battu Mira ?!'' Demanda l'exceed bleu de surprise et d'interrogation en observant les deux mages, qui blanchirent un peu à cette question et semblèrent devenir honteux.

''JE NE PEUX PAS LE DIRE ! EN TANT QU'HOMME… !'' S'écria le mage du Beast Soul, un air honteux au visage et baissant la tête pour regarder le sol.

''Disons qu'on a profité d'une ouverture…'' Expliqua vaguement sa partenaire en souriant d'un air tout aussi honteux, faisant cependant face aux autres mages.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à Mirajane-san ? » Se demanda l'être démoniaque en les observant, étant surprise et un peu effrayée de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

''Elle s'est faite avoir…'' Soupira de dépit la brune en baissant la tête vers le sol, alors qu'Elfman et Evergreen semblèrent devenir encore plus honteux à ces mots. Le Maître de Fairy Tail toussota ensuite dans sa main, arrêtant ainsi la discussion entre les mages et attirant leur attention.

''Dans tous les cas, voici les cinq équipes qui ont officiellement passé la première partie de l'examen. Maintenant. LA DEUXIÈME PARTIE DE L'EXAMEN VA COMMENCER !'' S'écria le vieux Maître de sérieux et d'une certaine sévérité malgré son sourire fier, observant les mages qui lui rendirent un regard silencieux mais sérieux et prêt à combattre.

''Natsu, tu vas continuer à déprimer combien de temps ?'' Demanda Happy en se retournant vers le nommé, qui n'avait absolument pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'il était arrivé.

''Non… Je réfléchi à propos d'un truc.'' Répondit simplement le rose sans lever la tête pour observer son compagnon, le ton de sa voix étant plutôt sérieux.

''NATSU RÉFLÉCHI À PROPOS D'UN TRUC ?!'' S'écria l'exceed de choc et d'effroi en se retournant vers les autres mages pour leurs insuffler comme de l'effroi chez eux.

''Jusqu'à quel point tu sous-estimes Natsu-san… ?'' Demanda la mage stellaire en regardant le chat bleu, un air blasé au visage des suites de la réaction de ce dernier.

« Je te combattrai encore une autre fois. Maintenant part et deviens un S-class mage. » Se rappela le mage de feu, avant de se lever d'un coup et d'observer ses adversaires avec une certaine rage. ''GRAY !'' S'écria-t-il soudainement, pointant le nommé du doigt. ''CANA !'' Reprit-il en pointant cette fois-ci la brune. ''LEVY ! ELFMAN ! JE VOUS DÉFI AFIN DE SAVOIR QUI DEVIENDRAI UN S-CLASS MAGE !'' S'écria-t-il de joie et de confiance tout en les regardant et en les pointant du doigt, une nouvelle vigueur apparaissant soudainement dans ses gestes.

''Tu es le seul contre qui je refuserai de perdre.'' Répondit simplement Gray en le regardant avec un large sourire confiant, la brune ne disant rien mais l'observant avec le même sourire confiant.

''Moi aussi.'' Fit Levy en regardant le rose, un air très sérieux au visage alors qu'elle l'observa comme pour le jauger.

''EN TANT QU'HOMME, JE N'AI D'AUTRES CHOIX QUE D'ACCEPTER TON DÉFI !'' S'écria avec joie et confiance Elfman, observant son interlocuteur avec une nouvelle vigueur et fierté. Le vieux Maître de Fairy Tail, quant à lui, arqua un sourcil interrogateur mais élargit un petit sourire ravi.

''MAINTENANT J'M'ENFLAMME !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en observant le ciel, crachant un peu de flammes et serrant les poings

''Aye sir !'' Ajouta le compagnon du fils d'Igneel, un air aussi confiant et plus joyeux au visage.

''JE FERAIS DE CANA-SAN UNE S-CLASS MAGE !'' S'écria la mage des clés en observant les autres mages qui l'entouraient avec sérieux et une certaine férocité, malgré son sourire assez bienveillant.

''Je me donnerai à fond face à toi, Lucy.'' Déclara Loki avec un extrême sérieux, remontant ses lunettes et observant la nommée sans lui sourire, cette dernière acceptant volontiers son défi et lui souriant d'un air prêt à le combattre.

''GIHIHIHI ! JE VAIS VOUS ÉCRASER !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de fer en observant lui aussi les autres mages, un sourire carnassier au visage.

''UN VRAI HOMME-Ouch…'' Fit Elfman, se tenant une côte de douleur et se pliant un peu après avoir serré le point et fait un mouvement brusque.

''ELFMAN ! TIENS LE COUP-GUFFUH !'' S'écria Evergreen, tentant d'aider Elfman mais son mouvement trop brusque la faisant elle aussi plier un peu en lui faisant tenir ses côtés.

''Ces deux là vont rapidement être éliminés…'' Commenta Cana d'un air un peu blasé, observant les deux mages qui se tenaient un endroit du corps de douleur.

* * *

**Au loin, dans la grotte du lieu de combat entre Mest et Gray.**

''Guuhuhh…'' Fit doucement Wendy, se retenant avec difficultés de pleurer ou de trembler et son visage affichant beaucoup de tristesse.

''Tu vas continuer à faire ce visage pendant combien de temps ?'' Demanda gentiment et de façon rassurante Mest, observant la jeune fille avec un sourire confiant et plutôt rassurant.

''Ma… Mais….'' Commença la jeune fille, essuyant les larmes qui étaient à ses yeux et calmant peu à peu ses tremblements, avant qu'ils ne restent silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

''Hey, Wendy, sais-tu pourquoi cette île est la Terre Sacrée de Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda Mest en regardant le plafond, un sourire confiant et sûr sur son visage.

''Eh ?'' Fit la dragon slayer du ciel de surprise en se tournant vers lui, l'observant quelques secondes. ''C'est parce que c'est ici que repose la Première Maître, Maevis.'' Répondit-elle d'un air un peu perdu et interrogateur, ne semblant pas comprendre où son partenaire voulait en venir.

''Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout.'' Commença le mage partenaire de Wendy, sous le regard interrogateur et perdu de celle-ci. ''Normalement, cette île est cachée par une puissante barrière. Elle ne peut être trouvé, peu importe la magie utilisée.'' Expliqua-t-il en regardant sa partenaire, un air sûr et confiant apparaissant sur son visage.

''Woah.'' Fit de surprise la jeune fille, étant impressionné par cette information que le disciple de Mystogan lui partageait.

''Et ce n'est pas uniquement parce que la tombe de Maevis est ici. C'est parce qu'il y a aussi un gros secret concernant Fairy Tail caché sur cette île.'' Expliqua-t-il en lui souriant avec sureté et assurance, sous l'œil interrogateur et quelque peu intéressé de la jeune fille.

''Que voulez-vous dire ?'' Demanda la fille de Grandine en l'observant, son partenaire se levant et tapotant ses vêtements pour en enlever la poussière.

''Eh bien, je ne le sais pas moi-même, mais qu'en dis-tu ? Tu veux aller voir avec moi ?'' Demanda-t-il, sa question faisant élargir un large sourire radieux et ravi à sa jeune partenaire.

* * *

**Sur une plage de l'Île Tenrou.**

''Le prince évitait de créer des contacts avec ce monde.'' Commença Panther Lily en regardant la mer avec sérieux, Charuru se trouvant derrière lui et arborant le même air sérieux.

''Même quand il visitait la guilde, il endormait tout le monde pour éviter qu'ils voient son visage.'' Rajouta l'exceed blanche, le visage de l'exceed noir s'assombrissant peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient.

''C'est difficile de croire qu'il prendrait un disciple.'' Commenta l'ex-commandant, son ton de voix devenant plus sérieux.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' Demanda la chatte blanche en le regardant, un air interrogateur au visage mais semblant comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

''Hmm…. C'est une supposition très folle mais…'' Commença-t-il, restant quelque secondes silencieuses pour réfléchir à sa supposition.

* * *

**Autre part, sur une falaise fleurie de l'île.**

''Cette endroit est vraiment magnifique !'' S'écria Wendy en observant la verdure et la mer se trouvant devant elle, arborant un large sourire émerveillé.

''Fais attention.'' Fit simplement Mest en se mettant en arrière envers la jeune file, arborant un visage malsain et un sourire malveillant tout en observant la petite bleue d'une façon très sombre.

* * *

**Sur la plage de l'île.**

''Cette personne appelé Mest… Fait-il réellement parti de la guilde ?'' Demanda le chat noir en se retournant vers la blanche, un air sérieux et interrogateur au visage.

* * *

**La seconde partie de l'examen se passe comme suit : il faut trouver la tombe de la Première Maître de Fairy Tail, Maevis, durant un temps limité de six heures.**

''_Je vous attendrais là-bas.'' _Avait dit le Maître actuelle de Fairy Tail, avant de laisser partir les candidats dans différentes direction.

« Tout le monde pensait que ça allait être facile, mais… » ''ALLONS-Y TAURUS-SAN !'' Fit la mage des esprits, elle, sa partenaire et le nommé attaquant un monstre lézard géant fonçant droit sur eux, semblant vouloir les manger.

''LAISSE LE MEUH NICE BODY DE CANA ET LUCY TRANQUILLE !'' Hurla le taureau de rage et de haine envers le monstre, abattant sa hache bipenne sur le monstre et l'affaiblissant énormément.

''… Pourquoi j'ai un pervers avec moi…'' Demanda simplement la blonde d'un air blasé en observant son esprit, donnant un coup de fouet au monstre dans le même temps et le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

''Tu as vraiment une drôle de façon de traiter tes esprits…'' Commenta la brune en la regardant, les cartes qu'elle a envoyées en direction du monstre l'électrifiant avant qu'il ne tombe sur le côté, KO.

''CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE ! TAURUS-SAN EST TOUJOURS AUSSI PERVERS !'' Se défendit la mage constellationniste en observant sa partenaire avec un ton plutôt paniqué, sous l'œil un peu moqueur de la brune.

''Meuh, je serais toujours là pour protéger vos corps parfaits !'' S'écria le taureau, des cœurs à la place des yeux et agitant ses fesses tout en se tenant les mains et en observant les deux filles.

''Rentre chez toi…'' Fit simplement la blonde d'un air las, malgré le petit sourire qu'elle commençait à élargir.

''Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ?'' Demanda la cartomancienne en observant la nommée, qui se retourna vers elle d'un air surpris avant de lui sourire.

''Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose.'' Déclara la mage stellaire en regardant ses clés d'esprit, un sourire content au visage tandis que sa phrase interpella avec joie sa partenaire.

''C'est…'' Commença la brune, la mage des clés n'entendant pas la suite alors qu'elle sourit à son souvenir.

**Quelques années plus tôt, à une ferme.**

* * *

''_Bonjour monsieur.'' _Salua Lucy en s'appuyant sur une clôture en bois, observant une silhouette très forte non loin, dans le champ.

''_Hmm ? Monsieur ?'' _Fit la silhouette de surprise en se retournant vers la blonde, la personne ayant un corps de vache bipède très musclé avec un torse ressemblant à celui d'un humain.

''_Huh ? Vous ne voulez pas que je vous appelle comme ça ?'' _Demandala constellationniste d'interrogation et de surprise, observant l'homme-taureau d'un œil perdu.

''_Ha ? Non. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne suis qu'un esprit. En tant que constellationniste, tu devrais m'appeler une chose.'' _Déclara l'esprit stellaire, voyant les quelques clés que la mage des esprits possédait mais l'observant avec surprise et interrogation.

''_Ah, ça. Je ne considère pas les esprits comme des objets. Vous êtes des êtres vivants après tout. En tant que constellationniste, même si j'ai débuté il y a peu, je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de maltraité un esprit.'' _Répondit-elle en observant l'esprit stellaire, qui fut choqué d'entendre cette phrase.

Ils restèrent ensuite quelques heures à se parler ainsi, avant que la mage des esprits ne reparte au manoir Heartfilia. Elle revint cependant voir l'esprit stellaire tous les jours pour lui parler, ce dernier se montrant de plus en plus pervers au fur et à mesure des conversations. Au fur et à mesure des conversation cependant, la mage et l'esprit apprirent à se connaître peu à peu, l'esprit, qui s'était présenté comme étant la clé d'or du taureau du nom de Taurus, déclarant un jour qu'il protégera le corps parfait de Lucy et lui demandant ainsi un contrat.

Cette dernière refusa cependant au début, sous l'œil choqué du taureau qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction, mais disant accepter le fait qu'il ne soit pas assez bien pour être l'un de ses esprits. La blonde le contredit cependant dans ses idées, lui déclarant qu'elle ne voulait pas le forcer à devenir l'un de ses esprits alors qu'il n'accepterait pas qui elle est réellement.

''_Voilà ce que je suis réellement, Taurus-san… Je suis une être démoniaque…'' _Lui annonça-t-elle quelques jours plus tard, montrant ainsi son apparence démoniaque à l'esprit et regardant le sol d'un air honteux, comme se maudissant d'avoir caché cette information depuis longtemps à l'esprit.

''_MEEEEUUUUHHH ! TON CORPS EST ENCORE PLUS SUBLIME LUCY !'' _S'écria de suite le taureau, des cœurs à la place des yeux et de la fumée s'échappant de ses narines alors qu'il observa le corps recouvert d'écailles blanches et les ailes de la démone se trouvant en face de lui.

Cet enthousiasme surpris énormément la blonde, qui écarquilla les yeux en l'observant. Mais ses doutes partir lorsqu'elle l'entendit lui demander de signer un contrat presque immédiatement, la laissant silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle l'enlaça ensuite tout en le remerciant, laissant les larmes de joie couler de ses yeux alors que l'esprit lui rendit l'étreinte en souriant d'un air content, semblant être satisfait d'avoir rassuré sa future Maîtresse.

* * *

**Sur l'île Tenrou, temps présent.**

''… Pour toi.'' Fit la brune en observant sa partenaire, un sourire content au visage alors que cette dernière se retourna vers elle avec interrogation.

''Huh ?'' Demanda simplement l'être démoniaque, un air interrogateur et perdu au visage, mélangé à la honte de ne pas avoir entendu sa compagnonne d'examen.

''Tu n'as rien entendu ?'' Demanda Cana avec interrogation, la mage stellaire l'observant quelques secondes avec honte avant de secouer la tête négativement. ''Tu étais vraiment partie avec ce souvenir, huh ? Je disais simplement que je suis vraiment contente pour toi.'' Répéta-t-elle en la regardant avec un sourire quelques peu amusé, cette dernière la regardant encore quelques secondes avec honte avant de lui sourire de façon chaleureuse.

* * *

**Au milieu des arbres, derrière un rocher.**

''C'est quoi cette île… !'' Fit Gajeel, se cachant avec Levy d'un monstre tellement grand qu'il était au-dessus des arbres.

''Je… Je crois que je vais mourir…'' Fit la petite bleue, un visage effrayé et regardant ses pieds sans bouger d'un seul centimètre.

* * *

**Autre part, sur un chemin quelconque.**

''ÇA NE SIGNIFIE RIEN SI JE PEUX DEVENIR UN S-CLASS MAGE !'' S'écria le mage de glace en courant pour échapper à une nuée d'oiseaux à dents qui les attaquaient.

''Tu agis comme un dur.'' Sourit d'un air gêné et peu amusé l'esprit du lion.

* * *

**Sur un autre chemin.**

''PAR ICI EVERGREEN !'' S'écria Elfman en pointant devant lui, fuyant avec la nommée un monstre cochon géant qui voulait les manger.

''LA FERME ! NE M'ORDONNE PAS OÙ ALLER !'' Répondit la mage partenaire du Strauss, l'observant avec une certaine colère tout en courant à ses côtés.

* * *

**À un endroit dégagé, dans la forêt.**

''NE TE METS PAS SUR LE CHEMIN DE MON EXAMEEEENNNN !'' Hurla Natsu de rage et de colère, frappant avec son poing droit enflammé au visage d'un monstre ressemblant à une grenouille géante, qui s'écroula au sol.

''Il a juste eu la malchance de rencontrer Natsu.'' Commenta Happy d'un air réprobateur et blasé, secouant la tête tout en soupirant alors que son compagnon s'essuya le visage avec son écharpe tout en observant le monstre. ''C'est super Natsu ! Allons-y !'' Déclara le chat bleu en allant rejoindre le nommé, qui se retourna vers lui.

''Non. Attends Happy.'' Déclara le fils d'Igneel en regardant l'exceed bleu, qui l'observa avec interrogation avant de l'observer monté sur le monstre. ''DIS-MOI OÙ SE TROUVE LA TOMBE DU PREMIER MAÎTRE !'' Hurla-t-il de colère tout en tirant sur la bouche du monstre et sur la paupière de ce dernier, tentant de le réveiller pour lui faire parler.

''Whoa ! Il lui parle !'' Fit le compagnon du dragon slayer de feu, la surprise et le choc apparaissant sur son visage alors que le monstre sembla transpirer un peu.

''Je ne sais pas.'' Répondit le monstre sans se retourner ou se relever, sous l'œil déçu du mage de feu qui le libéra et qui descendit de son visage.

''IL LUI A RÉPONDU !'' Hurla de choc le petit chat en observant le monstre, écarquillant les yeux après l'avoir entendu parler.

''Comment sommes-nous supposé chercher ce truc sans un seul indice ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer de feu en regardant le ciel, posant les poings sur sa hanche et arborant un visage emplit d'interrogation.

''C'est sans doute plus facile qu'on le pense.'' Rétorqua Happy en regardant les alentours, s'envolant et se mettant au niveau des épaules de Natsu pour observer les environs. Ce dernier fut soudainement interpellé en observant le ciel, regardant le grand arbre du milieu de l'île avec intérêt.

''Ça me rappelle, l'île à quelle forme déjà ?'' Demanda le mage de feu en observant son compagnon, qui le regardait avec une certaine interrogation.

''Ah oui !'' Fit le chat bleu avec sérieux, semblant comprendre ce que voulait dire le mage de feu et schématisant sur le sol l'apparence de l'île telle qu'ils l'avaient vu en y arrivant.

''CETTE PARTIE SUPÉRIEURE N'EST PAS SUSPECTE ?!'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu avec enthousiasme en pointant le haut de l'arbre géant schématisé, élargissant un large sourire content.

''OUAIS !'' S'écria Happy d'approbation en observant le rose, élargissant le même sourire que ce dernier.

''TRÈS BIEN ! C'EST EXCELLENT QUE JE FASSE ÉQUIPE AVEC TOI HAPPY ! ALLONS AU SOMMENT !'' S'écria Natsu en regardant le sommet de l'arbre centrale géant, un large sourire victorieux au visage alors qu'il courut en direction de l'arbre.

''AYE SIR !'' S'écria l'exceed en accompagnant le rose, un sourire tout aussi large que son compagnon au visage alors qu'il vola à ses côtés.

* * *

**Lieu de repos de l'Île Tenrou, dans une tente.**

''QUOI ?! ELFMAN ET EVERGREEN VONT SE MARIER ?!'' S'écria Erza de choc et de stupeur en se retournant vers sa droite, ayant les joues rouges et portant un tablier de cuisine, semblant s'occuper de la cuisson d'un ragout.

''C'est ce qu'ils ont dit pour me surprendre, et ils m'ont frappé fort.'' Déclara Mirajane en frottant sa joue gauche, où il y avait un pansement, et souriant à la rousse d'un air gêné.

''ATTENDS UNE MINUTE ! QUAND SE PASSE LA CÉRÉMONIE ?! DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS SONT-ILS ENSEMBLE ?!'' S'écria la chevalière en pointant sa louche à la blanche, qui sourit d'un air encore plus gêné.

''Mmmm… Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un plan pour me surprendre… Et j'ai encore besoin d'entraînement je suppose…'' Fit la Strauss en souriant à la mage aux cheveux écarlates, tandis que Lisanna, qui était assis à une table derrière elle, l'observa avec intérêt. Juvia, quant à elle, regardait la table avec un énorme intérêt, semblant rougir fortement.

''ÉTAIT-CE RÉELLEMENT UN PLAN ?!'' S'écria la mage aux armures en regardant l'utilisatrice du Satan Soul avec sérieux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

''Je pense que oui… Mais il peut y avoir n'importe quoi entre eux deux.'' Répondit l'ainée des Strauss en souriant à la mage chevalière, avant de regarder ailleurs avec intérêt. ''Je veux dire… S'ils se mariaient et avaient un enfant ensemble…'' Se demanda-t-elle avec beaucoup d'intérêt, imaginant un bébé au corps et au visage rectangulaire, ayant la tête d'Elfman avec un mélange des cheveux d'Evergreen et d'Elfman. Ce bébé avait aussi les yeux d'Elfman et les lunettes d'Evergreen, ainsi que les favoris du Strauss. Cette image horrifia tellement Mirajane qu'elle se cacha le visage avec les mains et trembla fortement, faisant dos à tous les autres de suite.

''Ne pleure pas Mira. Selon le point de vue, il peut être très mignon.'' Sourit Erza en croisant les bras tout en élargissant un sourire plutôt content, semblant apprécier l'image qu'elle se faisait du bébé d'Elfman et d'Evergreen.

''Elf-nii et Evergreen, huh… Ils pourraient aller bien ensembles.'' Déclara Lisanna en regardant en l'air pour s'imaginer le couple et leur enfant, souriant d'un air plutôt heureuse à cette image qu'elle appréciait plus que sa sœur.

''D… D… D… Des enfants…'' Fit Juvia d'embarras, étant tellement rouge que de la fumée s'échappée de son visage à s'imaginer avoir des enfants avec le mage de glace.

''Ah oui… Où sont Freed et Bixcrow ?'' Demanda Lisanna en observant la rousse, un air interrogateur au visage en voyant l'absence des deux nommés.

''Ils sont partis pour rentrer à la guilde avec Gildarts. Ils sont vraiment hâtifs. Ils auraient dû rester pour voir la fin.'' Déclara la petite-amie de Lucy avec sérieux et une certaine déception du choix des trois garçons, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. ''Plus important, où sont partis Mest et Wendy ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec intérêt et sérieux tout en observant Mirajane, espérant qu'elle puisse lui répondre à sa question.

''C'est vrai qu'ils sont en retard.'' Répondit la blanche avec une certaine inquiétude, regardant en dehors de la tente pour voir si elle ne les voyait pas arrivé.

''Ils ont peut-être oublié où on doit se rencontrer.'' Proposa la mage utilisatrice de l'Animal Soul, appuyant sa tête sur ses mains qui étaient posés sur la table, avant qu'elle ne lève son regard en l'air. ''Mest huh… Je ne l'ai pas rencontré à Edolas, je ne le connais donc pas très bien. A-t-il rejoint la guilde pendant mes deux ans d'absence ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux mages de rang S avec intérêt, qui se retournèrent vers elle avec interrogation mélangé à un air perdu.

''Je… Suppose ?'' Demanda Mirajane, peu sûre de ses souvenirs concernant l'arrivée du mage dans la guilde et se retournant de moitié vers l'écarlate.

''Je pense qu'il est là depuis un bon moment. Il ne s'est jamais montré présent avant.'' Ajouta Erza en regardant la benjamine des Strauss avec sérieux, posant sa louche et posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

''C'est très inquiétant… Juvia va aller voir.'' Déclara la mage d'eau en se levant de table, arborant un visage sérieux alors qu'elle observa les autres mages pour les rassurer.

''Alors j'irais avec toi. Mira et Lisanna, restées ici.'' Ordonna la chevalière en se préparant à rejoindre la bleue, enlevant son tablier et affichant un maillot de bain deux pièces rouges tout en observant les deux femmes qu'elle avait appelé.

« Au moment où j'allais encourager Gray-sama… » Pensa la mage d'eau avec déception, gonflant les joues d'un air boudeur et faisant dos aux autres mages.

* * *

**Sur la route empruntée par l'équipe d'Elfman.**

''LES HOMMES NE DEVRAIENT PAS FUIR !'' S'écria l'utilisateur du Beast Soul, courant aux côtés de la verte pour fuir un monstre géant qui les poursuivaient.

''LÀ FERME ! TU NE PEUX PAS RESTER SILENCIEUX PENDANT QUELQUES MINUTES !'' Hurla l'utilisatrice des Stone Eyes sans regarder son partenaire, un air extrêmement effrayée alors que le monstre cochon géant qui les poursuivaient depuis un moment réussit à gagner du terrain et s'apprêta à donner un coup de patte en leur direction.

''ATTENTION !'' S'écria Elfman en sautant sur Evergreen pour protéger la protéger, les deux mages se retournant vers le monstre pour voir s'il ne s'était pas rapproché. Le saut du mage utilisant le Beast Soul les fit descendre une pente plus ou moins rocheuse, les deux mages tombant dans un trou trop étroit pour le monstre mais assez large pour les deux mages. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils atterrirent au bas de la pente et restèrent immobiles un léger moment, avant que la verte ouvre difficilement les yeux pour ensuite se relever.

''HEY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!'' Hurla la verte en repoussant brusquement Elfman qui était au-dessus d'elle, un air énervé au visage tandis que le candidat de l'examen tomba sur les fesses, faisant un petit cri de douleur à la soudaine pression sur son corps. ''CE PLAN ÉTAIT JUSTE UN STRATAGÈME POUR FAIRE BAISSER LA GARDE DE MIRAJANE !'' Déclara la mage d'agacement en observant le blanc, qui resta quelques secondes silencieux à l'observer en se repositionnant correctement sur ses fesses. ''S'IL TE PLAÎT, NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU CROYAIS « QU'EN RÉALITÉ J'ÉPROUVAIS PEU-ÊTRE QUELQUE CHOSE » OU UN TRUC DU GENRE ?!'' S'écria-t-elle d'agacement et de colère en le regardant.

''Nope. Mais je dois te remercier. Je n'aurais jamais élaboré un plan aussi lâche.'' Sourit le mage candidat pour l'examen des mages de rang S en regardant sa partenaire avec un air remerciant.

''NE DIS PAS LÂCHE !'' S'écria la verte de colère en observant son partenaire avec ce sentiment, fronçant les sourcils et s'agaçant de sa phrase. Ils se retournèrent ensuite vers la gauche de la membre des Raijinshuu, entendant du bruit dans un buisson se trouvant non loin.

''Quelqu'un… Il y a quelqu'un sur cette île… ?'' Demanda une silhouette portant une robe noire et une toge blanche en les observant, ne semblant plus vouloir avancer et semblant prêt à reculer. ''Je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne ici…'' Déclara-t-il en observant les deux mages, un air las et attristé au visage.

''Qui es-tu ?'' Demanda Elfman en regardant l'homme, un visage et un ton de voix plutôt agacé en voyant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

''Seuls les membres de notre guilde peuvent entrer ici.'' Ajouta Evergreen en regardant elle aussi l'homme, un air tout aussi agacé et énervé en voyant l'inconnu.

''Guilde ? Oh… Alors cette île est administrée par une guilde…'' Commenta l'homme en baissant un peu la tête vers le sol, un air surpris et plus attristé au visage alors qu'il fit un pas en arrière, retournant aux milieux des buissons et des arbres dont il provenait.

''HEY TOI !'' S'écria Elfman de colère en observant l'homme en face de lui reculer, s'apprêtant à courir en sa direction.

''NON !'' Hurla l'homme aux cheveux noirs en tendant sa main gauche en direction des deux mages pour les stopper dans leur avancement. ''Ne m'approchez pas.'' Déclara-t-il d'une voix paniqué, presque plaintif, en observant les deux mages se trouvant en face de lui.

''De quoi parles-tu ?'' Demanda le Strauss en direction de l'homme d'un air interrogateur et perdu, l'homme faisant encore un pas en arrière plus hésitant.

''Très bien. Je vais partir. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne venez pas près de moi.'' Demanda l'homme en direction des deux mages, continuant de tendre la main pour les stopper mais commençant peu à peu à trembler.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type ?'' ''Est-ce réellement OK de le laisser partir comme ça ?'' Demandèrent les deux mages en regardant l'homme, un air agacé et énervé en l'observant mais ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, comme il avait demandé.

''N… Non… Il arrive… La prière de la mort… Arrive…'' Fit l'homme en tremblant fortement et en se tenant la tête tout en semblant se tordre de douleur, avant qu'une sphère noire n'apparaissent autour de lui et ne tue les plantes se trouvant dans le rayon de la sphère. Cette soudaine action surpris les deux mages de Fairy Tail, ne sachant pas quoi faire et écarquillant les yeux alors que la sphère s'étendit et tua toute végétation se trouvant dans son champ d'action.

''COUCHEZ-VOUS !'' Hurla une voix provenant de derrière Elfman et Evergreen, avant que Natsu ne bondissent et n'attrapent la tête des deux mages tout en se couchant dos au sol. La sphère les traversa ainsi tous les trois, ayant tués toute végétation qui se trouvait dans le rayon de la sphère qui s'était étendue mais laissant les trois mages intacte et sans blessure, alors que l'apparition du rose choqua énormément l'homme à l'origine de la sphère.

''Na… Natsu…'' Appela l'homme de surprise et de choc, regardant le nommé et laissant les larmes couler alors qu'il continua d'écarquiller les yeux.

''QUI ES-TU ?!'' Demanda Natsu avec colère et rage en observant l'homme, ne bougeant cependant pas de sa position de protection des deux mages qui se trouvait sous lui.

''Natsu, que fais-tu ici ?!'' Demanda Evergreen en observant le mage de feu du coin d'œil, un regard surpris à cause de son apparition et de celle de la sphère noire causée par l'homme.

''N… Ne me surprends pas comme ça…'' Demanda Elfman en observant lui aussi le dragon slayer de feu du coin de l'œil, tentant de se relever du sol mais se soulevant à peine. L'homme aux cheveux noirs et le fils d'Igneel s'observèrent ensuite silencieusement, le premier avec choc et les larmes aux yeux alors que le second le regarda avec colère et un certain mépris.

''NATSUUUUU ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVES ?! ON N'ÉTAIT PAS CENSÉ ALLER AU SOMMET ?!'' S'écria Happy d'interrogation en volant en direction du nommé, provenant du ciel et arrivant à toute vitesse vers le petit groupe.

''Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment…'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu en se relevant peu à peu avec les deux autres mages, continuant d'observer l'homme se trouvant en face de lui avec attention alors qu'Happy observa la zone les entourant en transpirant à grosse goutte, étant à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux.

''QU… QU'EST-CE QUE…'' Hurla l'exceed bleu de choc et de surprise en voyant la végétation morte qui se trouvait autour des trois mages et de l'homme, avant de rejoindre avec une certaine peur les mages de la guilde se trouvant en face de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

''Les arbres de toute cette zone…'' ''… Sont morts…'' Firent Evergreen et Elfman respectivement, regardant les alentours avec un certain effroi mélangé à de la surprise et du choc. Ils retournèrent ensuite leur regard vers l'homme qu'aucun ne connaissait, ce dernier baissant la tête et ayant les larmes aux yeux alors que son visage montra une certaine affliction.

''Sa magie a fait ça ?'' Demanda le chat bleu en regardant l'intrus à l'examen, les autres mages de Fairy Tail observant d'ailleurs ce dernier avec choc et un certain effroi.

''Il n'a pas l'air d'être un mage ordinaire…'' Commenta la verte en observant l'homme, tremblant un peu mais serrant les dents tout en l'observant avec une certaine colère.

''JE NE SAIS PAS QUI TU ES, MAIS TU ES SUR L'ÎLE DE NOTRE GUILDE ! NE TE METS PAS EN TRAVERS DE NOTRE EXAMEN !'' Ordonna le prince des dragons de feu avec colère en observant l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, étant entouré de son partenaire et des deux autres mages de la guilde alors que l'inconnu garda sa tête baissé en direction du sol.

''… Tu as vraiment grandi…'' Fit doucement le mage intrus à l'examen, ne relevant pas la tête alors que le mage de feu l'observa avec un certain mépris mélangé à de la colère. ''Je voulais te voir, Natsu.'' Fit-il en relevant la tête vers le nommé tout en lui souriant d'un air heureux et content, la colère du rose s'intensifiant avant qu'il ne saute vers sa direction.

''QUI ES-TU PUTAIN ?!'' Hurla le fils du roi des dragons de feu de colère et de rage en frappant l'homme au visage, n'ayant pas utilisé de magie mais le coup de poing ayant fait tombé l'homme aux cheveux noirs au sol avant qu'il ne rebondisse en arrière, semblant se laisser totalement faire.

''IL L'A FRAPPÉ…'' ''… AUSSI SOUDAINEMENT ?!'' S'écrièrent respectivement Evergreen et son partenaire de choc et de stupeur, observant le dragon slayer de feu et le mage inconnu sans pour autant bouger.

« Je vois… Il n'est pas encore assez fort… Natsu ne peut toujours pas me détruire… » Pensa le mage avec tristesse et peine, se redressant dans les airs et atterrissant sur ses jambes quelques mètres au loin du fils d'Igneel, tout en souriant avec beaucoup de tristesse.

''JE NE TE CONNAIS PAS ! QUI ES-TU ?!'' Hurla le rose en observant le mage qu'il avait frappé avec colère, se préparant cependant à resauter sur lui pour le frapper à tout moment.

« Je ne veux tuer personne d'autres… Mais Natsu est le seul qui peut encore m'arrêter… Ne peut-il vraiment pas ? » Pensa l'homme en se relevant peu à peu, laissant ses larmes couler sur son visage alors qu'il afficha un visage triste.

''I.. Il… Il pleure… ?'' Demanda le petit chat bleu de choc et de stupeur en observant le mage se trouvant en face de lui, ce dernier se tenant une nouvelle fois la tête et émettant des petits bruits de douleur.

''Ce type est bizarre.'' Commenta Evergreen en observant l'homme, un visage montrant un certain mépris mélangé à de l'incertitude envers ce dernier alors que son partenaire ne fit que l'observer attentivement.

''Cour… Rez…'' Articula l'homme avec difficulté en se tordant un peu de douleur tout en tenant sa tête, sous le regard surpris des trois mages qui avait vu la sphère noir.

''CETTE VAGUE NOIRE ?!'' ''C'EST UNE MAGIE RETIRANT LA VIE !'' Firent Elfman et Evergreen respectivement, observant l'homme qui souffrait d'un œil paniqué mais ne sachant quoi faire réellement.

''TOUT LE MONDE, PARTEZ D'ICI !'' Ordonna le dragon slayer en se retournant de façon paniqué vers les membres de sa guilde, ces derniers faisant ce qu'il dit alors que l'homme émit un cri de douleur, avant de libérer une nouvelle fois la sphère noire autour de lui.

''NATSUUUUUU !'' Hurla l'exceed de panique en tentant de rejoindre son partenaire d'examen, mais se faisant attraper et emmener par Elfman qui courait pour échapper à la sphère.

''IDIOT ! N'Y RETOURNE PAS !'' S'écria l'utilisateur du Beast Soul en direction du chat bleu, retournant de moitié sa tête pour essayer de voir le dragon slayer de feu alors que la vague noire traversa une nouvelle fois la végétation déjà morte, mais ne faisant que lever un nuage de poussière cette fois ci. La fumée se leva quelques secondes plus tard, le mage aux vagues noires ayant disparu alors que Natsu était assis au sol, ne semblant pas avoir une égratignure.

''NATSUUUUU !'' S'écria le chat bleu en allant rejoindre le nommé avec panique et empressement, ce dernier se retournant vers lui en le regardant avec un certain sérieux.

''Je vais bien… Mais plus important, il…''

''A disparu ?'' Coupa la verte en s'approchant du mage de feu avec interrogation et surprise, regardant les alentours avec ces mêmes sentiments.

''Qu… Qu'est-ce que…'' Fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs en regardant lui aussi les alentours tout en s'approchant du dragon slayer de feu, un air plus agacé, bien que surpris, envers celui arboré par sa partenaire.

''NATSU !? TON ÉCHARPE !?'' S'écria le chat bleu de surprise et de choc, observant l'écharpe du nommé qui avait changé de couleur, apparemment des suites de la seconde sphère noire qui avait touché le rose.

''Elle est noire…'' Fit le fils du roi des dragons de feu, sa voix étant teinté de colère alors qu'il observa la nouvelle couleur du vêtement que lui avait donné son père adoptif. ''CE BÂTARD ! J'AI OBTENU CETTE ÉCHARPE D'IGNEEL !'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu de rage et de colère en regardant l'endroit où se trouver l'homme, tremblant un peu à cause de sa colère et du fait que l'écharpe de son père adoptif avait été touchée.

« Peut-être que l'écharpe d'Igneel a absorbé la magie pour protéger Natsu. » Pensa le jeune chat en regardant son compagnon avec inquiétude, semblant cependant un peu rassuré de le voir indemne.

* * *

**Au plus profond de la forêt de l'île.**

« … Je… continuerais d'être rejeté par ce monde… » Pensa le mage qu'avait rencontré Elfman et les trois autres,son visage montrant sa tristesse alors qu'il regarda le sol, avant de tendre la main vers une feuille que le vent avait arraché d'un arbre.

* * *

**Groupe de Cana et Lucy, sur un chemin entouré d'arbre.**

''Huh ?'' Fit Lucy en se retournant vers sa droite et en se stoppant dans son avancée, un air interrogateur au visage alors que Cana s'arrêta pour l'observer.

''Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il Lucy ?'' Demanda la brune avec intérêt en regardant sa partenaire, cette dernière restant quelques secondes silencieuse à regarder la végétation qui se trouvait à sa droite avec interrogation.

''… Je ne sais pas…'' Répondit la blonde d'une voix perdue, sous l'œil interrogateur de la mage des cartes. ''J'ai ressenti deux fois de suite une magie malsaine dans cette direction, mais elle semble avoir disparu…'' Expliqua-t-elle sans se retourner vers sa partenaire, cette dernière l'observant d'un air inquiet et interrogateur. ''Mais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que je connais cette magie…'' Ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa partenaire, les deux femmes s'observant avec interrogation un instant sans savoir quoi dire.

''Bah, c'est sans doute rien.'' Fit simplement la cartomancienne en souriant d'un air rassurant à sa partenaire, cette dernière l'observant silencieusement pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle reprit la route. ''Tu viens ? On doit encore trouver la tombe de Maevis.'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant la blonde tout en s'arrêtant dans son avancée alors que l'être démoniaque l'observa encore quelques secondes. Cette dernière secoua ensuite sa tête, avant de partir rejoindre la brune et de continuer à s'avancer dans la forêt.

* * *

**Groupe de Mest et Wendy, sur la falaise fleurie.**

Mest n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivé sur la falaise, se trouvant toujours derrière Wendy en souriant d'un air quelque peu malsain. Il se retourna et observa soudainement la forêt se trouvant derrière eux deux avec choc et stupeur, tandis que cette dernière s'était accroupie au milieu des fleurs et les observer avec un large sourire heureux. Elle ne semblait absolument pas préoccupé de la réaction de son partenaire, ou ne semblait avoir absolument rien remarqué car étant trop concentré à observer les fleurs dansé au gré du vent.

« Il… Il est sur cette île… ? » Se demanda intérieurement le disciple de Mystogan en regardant la forêt avec choc et stupeur, souriant d'un air crispé et un peu effrayé alors qu'il se mit à transpirer à très grosse goutte.

* * *

**Au-dessus des nuages, dans un vaisseau volant.**

''Nous l'avons finalement trouvé.'' Déclara Ultear en regardant à sa droite, jouant avec la sphère qu'elle avait déjà lorsqu'elle avait infiltré le Conseil tout en souriant d'un air victorieux et satisfait.

Elle a cependant changé ses vêtements, portant désormais une robe rouge à motifs de griffes jaunes, laissant son dos à l'air libre et montrant fièrement le tatouage qu'elle avait au dos.

Sa robe est maintenue en haut à l'aide d'une attache se trouvant derrière sa nuque, ainsi que par une ceinture de tissu jaune attaché en nœud papillon dans son dos se situant au niveau du ventre. Cette robe recouvre entièrement son corps, bien que ses manches n'y fussent pas attachées et couvrait uniquement l'avant-bras. Le bas de sa robe possède, quant à lui, une coupure sur tout le long du côté de sa jambe gauche, laissant ainsi libre mouvement à ses jambes. Elle porte aussi des bottes noires à petits talons, s'arrêtant au dessus de sa cheville.

''Il semblerait qu'il soit endormi, cependant.'' Ajouta la mage manipulatrice en observant un homme qui était assis sur un trône, ce dernier semblant sourire d'un air ravi et très satisfait par les informations qu'elle lui apportait. ''Le temps est venue semble-t-il, Maître Hades.'' Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire malsain tout en regardant l'homme et en baissant les bras pour faire rouler la sphère jusque dans sa main, alors que le susnommé élargit un sourire encore plus malsain et malveillant.

''Cet homme descendit sur une terre ancienne.'' Commença Maître Hades en faisant apparaître un écran devant lui, montrant des dessins assez primitifs, schématisant comme une guerre entre un homme et une armée utilisant tous deux la magie. L'homme seul semblait créer des ombres et d'autres invocations maléfique pour exterminer l'armée qu'il avait en face de lui, ces derniers semblant sombrer dans un chaos total et étant totalement désordonné. ''Il maîtrisa la magie noire, donna naissance à des dizaines de milliers de démons et fit sombrer le monde dans le chaos.'' Reprit le Maître en souriant avec joie et machiavélisme, avant de faire disparaître l'écran du dessin pour montrer celui de l'homme qu'avaient rencontré Natsu, Elfman, Evergreen et Happy sur l'Île Tenrou. ''Il est le plus puissant et le plus maléfique des hommes de l'Histoire du Monde Magique, le Mage Noir Zeref.'' Déclara-t-il en élargissant son sourire mauvais, observant l'homme qui semblait observer ce qui se trouvait devant lui d'un air las et calme.

Le Maître de la guilde noire Grimoire Heart, Hades, convoqua ensuite d'autres personnes devant lui, faisant disparaître dans le même temps l'écran qu'il avait devant lui. Il observa ensuite six mages devant lui, souriant d'un air malsain en les observant avant qu'il ne change la direction du bateau.

''Commençons. Allons sur l'Île des Fées.'' Déclara Hades en regardant l'horizon se dessiner devant lui, un sourire confiant et malveillant au visage.

Bien qu'assis, Hades semble être une personne de grande taille. Il possède une moustache blanche recouvrant ses lèvres, ainsi qu'une longue barbe et de longs cheveux blancs lui tombant au niveau des hanches. Son œil droit est caché par un cache œil noir.

Il porte une tenue composée d'un casque noir à cornes. Il porte aussi un haut moulant noir couvert par une cape noire arborant le symbole de sa guilde, le symbole étant identique à celui qu'avait Ultear dans son dos, ainsi que des gants en acier et un pantalon beige à motifs de flammes rouges à ses extrémités. Il possède aussi une paire de chaussures noires classiques.

Cette future attaque s'approchait dans le dos des mages de Fairy Tail, qui étaient tous plus ou moins préoccupé par l'examen.

Natsu, Evergreen, Elfman et Happy surveillèrent encore les environs, afin de voir si le mage qu'ils avaient vu étaient réellement parti ou non. Le chat bleu était cependant plus préoccupé par Natsu, l'observant avec inquiétude et intérêt.

Cana, Lucy, Gray et Loki, comme Levy et Gajeel, étaient plus préoccupés à s'avancer dans la seconde partie de l'examen, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé avec Natsu et les autres.

Charuru et Panther Lily, eux, accouraient afin de trouver le plus rapidement possible Mest et Wendy, leur but étant identique à celui d'Erza et de Juvia qui s'avançait prudemment dans la végétation.

Quant à Lisanna et Mirajane, elles discutèrent entre elles dans le camp, semblant totalement inconsciente des évènements qui se passaient sur l'île, comme Wendy qui observait encore les fleurs de la falaise avec un large sourire heureux.

Mest, quant à lui, continuait d'arborer son sourire choqué et effrayé, tremblement visiblement mais tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger la jeune fille.

Zeref resta seul au milieu des arbres, ne sachant pas qu'il était la cible d'une guilde noire et pleurant sa tristesse dans sa solitude, sans aucune forme de vie que la végétation autour de lui.

* * *

**Aux milieux de la végétation morte, groupe de Natsu et Elfman.**

''Ce bâtard… Regarde ce qu'il a fait à l'écharpe d'Igneel.'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu de colère et mépris en regardant son écharpe, qui était restée noire depuis la disparition de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

''Natsu…'' Appela le chat bleu avec une certaine inquiétude, l'observant cependant silencieusement et d'un air rassuré de le voir indemne et sans blessure.

''COMMENT DES VÊTEMENTS ET UNE ÉCHARPE NOIRS SONT CENSÉ S'ACCORDER ENSEMBLE ?!'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel de rage et de colère en observant les deux mages de l'autre groupe, qui l'observèrent d'un œil surpris et choqué.

''Il… S'inquiète à propos de l'accordement de ses vêtements… ?'' ''C'est… Surprenant…'' Firent les deux mages en observant le rose d'un œil toujours aussi surpris, n'osant d'ailleurs pas répondre à la question de ce dernier.

''Hey… Qu'en est-il de l'examen ?'' Demanda le chat bleu en regardant les trois mages, un air interrogateur et incertain au visage.

''Mmm… Avec un type aussi bizarre dans le coin, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça.'' Déclara la verte en posant sa main droite sur sa hanche tout en regardant les deux candidats avec sérieux, mélangé avec une pointe d'excuse.

''Ce n'est PAS pas le moment !'' ''En tant qu'homme, je ne peux renoncer à l'examen.'' Firent le fils du roi des dragons de feu et l'utilisateur du Beast Soul en se retournant vers Evergreen, l'observant d'un œil sérieux et strict. Ils se retournèrent ensuite l'un vers l'autre, se défiant d'un regard colérique et sérieux.

''J'ai promis à Gildarts…'' Commença le prince des dragons de feu en observant l'autre mage, un air sérieux et déterminé au visage.

''Je suis le petit frère de ma sœur ! J'ai le droit de réussir cet examen.'' Répondit le petit frère de Mirajane, un regard tout aussi sérieux et déterminé que celui que lui lancé le rose. Ils collèrent ensuite leur front l'un contre l'autre, se lançant des regards défiant et énervé de la présence de l'autre, mélangé à une grande détermination.

''Il était vraiment bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.'' Déclara le compagnon du dragon slayer de feu en observant les deux mages qui étaient sur le point de se battre, faisant dos à la partenaire d'Elfman.

''Tu me surprends.'' Commenta simplement l'utilisatrice du Stone Eyes en observant le chat bleu, son visage montrant son désaccord alors que les deux autres mages émirent un bruit d'agacement, avant de se séparer.

''CONTINUONS L'EXAMEN !'' S'écria le mage de feu en regardant Happy, avant de courir dans sa direction initiale en se faisant rejoindre par l'exceed bleu.

''OUAIS ! ALLONS-Y EVERGREEN !'' Récria le Strauss en se retournant vers la verte, courant dans la direction opposée du rose.

''JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS ME DONNER D'ORDRE !'' S'énerva la verte en regardant son partenaire, avant de se mettre à courir auprès de lui, affichant cependant son agacement et sa colère envers ce dernier.

* * *

**Dans le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart.**

''Le temps est enfin venu. Le jour où le légendaire Mage Noir, Zeref, reviendra à la vie. J'ai toutes les clés en main. Allons réveiller ce qui sommeille en Zeref.'' Ordonna le Maître de Grimoire Heart en regardant les mages qui se trouvaient devant lui, un sourire malsain et mauvais au visage alors qu'il ferma sa main droite.

''Cependant, il y a un problème…'' Commença Ultear de Grimoire Heart, regardant le Maître de la guilde noire avec sérieux et une certaine déception. ''La guilde la plus forte de tout Fiore, Fairy Tail. L'une des guildes qui a détruit un membre de la « Baram Alliance ». Fairy Tail a actuellement ses membres principaux sur l'Île Tenrou.'' Ajouta-t-elle en regardant le Maître de sa guilde, ayant gardé son air sérieux et déçu alors qu'elle posa sa main droite sur sa hanche.

''ET ALORS ?! ÇA NE VEUT RIEN DIRE ! Ce que je vais faire… LES TRANSFORMÉ EN UN TAS DE POUSSIÈRE ! UHAHAHAHAH !'' S'esclaffa Zancrow de Grimoire Heart, arborant un visage emprunt de noirceur et de folie alors que des flammes noires entoura son corps.

Zancrow est un homme de taille moyenne assez musclé, ayant des cheveux blonds en pétards lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Ses yeux sont de couleurs rouges vifs, ayant un cercle dans ses yeux quelques millimètres autour de sa pupille blanche. Le symbole noir de Grimoire Heart se trouve en deux moitiés au niveau de son épaule droite, la première moitié étant sur sa poitrine et la seconde sur son dos.

Il porte une tunique noire aux bords et motifs jaune lui descendant jusqu'aux jambes, ne couvrant cependant que l'épaule gauche et un pantalon marron large se finissant dans des bandages blancs. Le bas de sa tunique possède des motifs hexagonaux, et est séparé en quatre morceaux sous sa ceinture. Il possède aussi une épaulière et un protège-poignet gauche, le protège-poignet lui recouvrant l'avant bras gauche. Enfin, il porte des bottes noires simples ainsi qu'un ruban rouge au niveau des hanches, permettant à sa tunique de tenir.

''Ne sous-estime pas nos ennemis.'' Déclara Caprico de Grimoire Heart en regardant le mage aux flammes noires avec sérieux et agacement, avant de poser sa main sur son torse comme le ferait un servant. ''Je suis né pour ce jour.'' Ajouta-t-il en regardant le maître de Grimoire Heart avec respect et sérieux.

Caprico est un bouc humanoïde musclé, mince et très grand, ayant un pelage blanc ainsi que la structure d'une tête humaine mélangé à celui d'un bouc. Il possède d'ailleurs le pelage, les cornes, les jambes et les oreilles d'un bouc, mais ayant un nez hybride entre celui d'un humain et d'un bouc, ainsi qu'une bouche humaine. Ses yeux sont cachés par des lunettes de soleil, et il arbore un bouc sur le menton, ainsi qu'une longue et fine queue blanche terminée par des poils plus épais dans le dos. Bien que ses mains possèdent de longs ongles taillés en pointe, elles gardent une apparence très humaine.

Il porte une cravate verte, une chemise jaunâtre et une veste à manche courtes ne cachant cependant que sa poitrine. Il porte aussi des bracelets dorés aux poignets, ainsi qu'un pantalon moulant noir maintenu par une ceinture rouge et s'arrêtant à ses genoux.

''Je… j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j-j…'' Fit un homme enveloppé en regardant le Maître, transpirant à grosse goutte.

''Relâchons…'' Commençant un autre homme se trouvant à la droite du premier, ayant un air sérieux au visage.

''J-j-j-j-j-j-j… Uueeeh…'' Refit l'homme qui transpirer à grosse goutte, fermant les yeux et tremblant assez visiblement.

''Nos désirs. Ce sera la source principale de la puissance de notre guilde. Tremblez devant nos fragments…'' Reprit Rustyrose de Grimoire Heart, regardant le sol avec intérêt et sérieux.

Rustyrose est un homme de taille et de corpulence moyenne, ayant des cheveux de couleur gris argenté remontant sur le haut de son crâne, ainsi que des yeux noirs.

Il porte une paire de lunettes bleus et des gants gris, ainsi qu'une veste bleu marine à fourrure grise recouvrant un maillot de couleur marron. Il porte aussi une ceinture noire à la boucle foncé au dessus de son pantalon, qui est aussi de couleur noir. Il possède enfin des bottes de couleurs bleus, qui sont en partie recouvert par son pantalon.

''JE… JE… JERESSENSLAMÊMECHOSE !'' S'écria finalement Kain Hikaru de Grimoire Heart, observant le maître de la guilde noire avec détermination bien qu'il transpira à grosse goutte.

Kain Hikaru est un homme très imposant et enveloppé à la peau blanche, ayant de longs et épais cheveux noirs descendant sous sa nuque. Il possède aussi de gros sourcils noirs pointant vers le haut, donnant une allure en forme de V écarté, ainsi que des favoris. Son visage est plutôt carré, et son menton arrondi et un peu plus ample envers son visage.

Il porte une simple cape jaune et une écharpe de couleur bleu marine, avec un bas marron foncé. Il a aussi deux bandes marron claires se croisant au milieu de son torse, ainsi que des bottes plats noirs et des bracelets noirs.

''TU PARLES TROP VITE !'' S'écria Zancrow de choc et de stupeur en regardant le mage de couleur blanc, étant bouche bée par la vitesse de parole de ce dernier.

''Traduction : « Je ressens la même chose ».'' Fit d'une voix lasse une fille en regardant le mage aux flammes noires, son visage étant en accord avec sa voix.

''U… UUEEEEH !'' Cria simplement Kain Hikaru en fermant les yeux, transpirant encore plus fort.

''Tu peux combattre, Melody ?'' Demanda Ultear en regardant la jeune fille qui avait traduit la phrase de Kain pour Zancrow, les deux femmes étant le plus en retrait envers les autres. La première observa la nommée en souriant d'un air chaleureux et doux, alors que la deuxième baissa la tête et resta quelques secondes silencieuses.

''Combattre… Oui…'' Répondit Melody de Grimoire Heart en relevant la tête tout en gardant sa voix et son air las et inexpressif, bien qu'elle regarda le maître de la guilde noire avec grand respect.

Melody est une de petite taille fille aux cheveux rose, lui arrivant au niveau de la nuque. Elle possède des yeux de couleurs verts, et semblent être jeune.

Elle porte une combinaison violette aux bords noirs se finissant comme un short. Elle arbore également un casque en forme d'ailes de couleur doré à la tête, ainsi qu'une ceinture de cette couleur au niveau de sa hanche. Elle porte des bottes marron remontant jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse, ainsi que des gants noirs remontant au milieu de ses avant-bras. Elle possède aussi une cape rouge aux bords dorés s'arrêtant à ses genoux.

''Intéressant… Ne trouvez-vous pas cela très intéressant ?'' Demanda Hades en se levant de son trône, alors qu'une armée de personnes portant tous une tenue noire recouvrant leur corps se rassembla devant lui et derrière Melody et Ultear. ''Ils ne savent toujours pas ce que sont les vrais ténèbres. Les ténèbres absolues rodant dans les abysses. Ce soir, les fées et les démons vont danser. Manger et être fier, ou être mangé et disparaître. Ceci est le combat final, Fairy Tail.'' Sourit le mage noir en s'avançant dans son armée, un large sourire confiant et malsain au visage.

* * *

**Au milieu de la forêt, groupe de Cana.**

''Hmm…'' Fit Lucy, étant assise sur une pierre moussue et semblant réfléchir intensément en posant sa tête sur sa main droite.

''Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?'' Demanda Cana en observant sa partenaire, étant assise au sol en face d'elle, les jambes croisés.

''Pas vraiment…'' Soupira la mage stellaire en regardant le sol d'un air perdu et désolé, avant de regarder ailleurs. ''Nous n'avons pas un seul indice pour trouver la tombe. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire.'' Déclara-t-elle d'un air perdu et confus, semblant lassé par la recherche de la tombe sans trouver une seule piste valable.

''Peut-être est-ce là le problème.'' Lui déclara soudainement la cartomancienne, sous le regard interrogateur et intéressé de la blonde. ''A-t-on réellement aucun indice ? J'ai participé à l'examen quatre fois déjà, donc c'est juste un pressentiment, mais j'ai toujours eu le sentiment qu'il n'y avait aucun test irrationnel. Il doit bien y avoir un indice caché quelque part.'' Expliqua-t-elle en regardant la mage des esprits, qui élargit un large sourire rassuré et confiant en observant sa partenaire.

''Je vois. La seconde partie de l'examen se concentre donc sur l'intelligence… En y repensant, la solution se trouve peut-être dans les mots.'' Proposa la mage des esprits avec intérêt, prenant son menton dans sa main et réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire avec attention.

''Les mots ?'' Demanda la brune d'un air interrogateur et perdu, observant sa partenaire avec intérêt et attention.

''Par exemple, quand nous entendons « Tombe », on pense à un « Lieu ». Mais elle peut aussi être considérée comme « La fin de la vie ».'' Expliqua la mage constellationniste, attrapant un serpent qui trainait près de ses pieds avant de le jeter dans un buisson au loin.

''UWAAH ! C'est sombre ! Tu n'as pas une phrase plus Lucy-esque ? Comme « Quand les gens meurt, ils deviennent des étoiles » ou un truc du genre ?'' Demanda la cartomancienne en regardant l'être démoniaque d'un œil choqué et surpris, abattant en même temps son pied sur un serpent qui passait non loin. La démone l'observa ensuite quelques secondes silencieusement, un air surpris mais aussi concentré au visage.

''C'est bon… J'AI TROUVÉ OÙ SE TROUVE LA TOMBE, CANA-SAN !'' S'écria la petite amie de Titania de joie et d'empressement, souriant à la nommée d'un air victorieux tout en se relevant d'un coup de la pierre.

''Quoi ?!'' Fit simplement la brune, surprise par ce que venait soudainement de dire la fille adoptive de Jude et Layla, avant qu'elle ne se lève elle aussi.

''SUIS-MOI !'' S'écria Lucy en courant dans une certaine direction, la petite amie de Mirajane se mettant de suite à sa poursuite.

''OHH ! JE SAVAIS QUE TU Y ARRIVERAIS !'' S'écria Cana en suivant de près sa partenaire tout en arborant un visage ravi et content, leur départ se faisant cependant sous le regard de deux personnes cachés dans un buisson.

''Par chance, Lucy était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne nous a pas détecté.'' Soupira de soulagement Loki, essuyant son front avec sa main d'un air soulagé tout en observant la nommée partir.

''On peut dire ça…'' Commenta Gray, jetant derrière lui un serpent qu'il avait gelé dans sa main tout en observant la blonde, avant que les deux partenaires n'élargissent un large sourire complice et mauvais.

''Elle a cependant réussi à trouver la solution, comme on pouvait s'attendre d'elle.'' Sourit l'esprit du lion en élargissant son sourire mauvais, satisfait de se servir de sa Maîtresse pour aider Gray.

''Aye, nous sommes vraiment chanceux. Et je pense que cette seconde partie de l'examen est un test d'« Intelligence et Avidité » !'' Déclara le mage de glace en élargissant un sourire très cupide et mauvais, heureux de se servir de Lucy pour réussir la deuxième partie de l'examen facilement. ''Bref, suivons-les !'' Déclara-t-il, avançant rapidement vers la direction où elles étaient parties en faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire repérer.

''Okay !'' Approuva Léo, faisant la même chose que Gray pour ne pas perdre de vue les deux mages sans se faire repérer.

* * *

**Un autre endroit de la forêt, groupe de Levy.**

''C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME DE CET EXAMEN ?! CHOISIR UNE ROUTE, TROUVER UNE TOMBE !'' S'écria Gajeel de rage et de colère en regardant les alentours, agaçant sa partenaire qui mit ses mains sur ses oreilles.

''Trop bruyant…'' Commenta Levy d'un air las et agacé, continuant cependant son avancé et étant suivie de près par le dragon slayer de fer.

''JE VEUX FRAPPER SALAMANDER ET ERZA !'' S'écria le mage d'acier de rage en continuant d'observer les alentours, serrant le poing gauche et tapant dans un arbre avec le droit.

''Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi ?!'' Demanda la bleue en se retournant vers son partenaire d'un air énervé et agacé, les deux mages se stoppant nets dans leurs avancés pour s'observer.

''Je n'ai pas dit ça !'' Déclara le fils de Metalicana en se retournant vers sa partenaire, arborant un air plus calme mais restant assez énervé au visage.

''MAIS TU COMBATS TOUJOURS TOUT LE MONDE GAJEEL ! TU NE ME… REGARDES JAMAIS !'' S'écria l'utilisatrice de la Solid Script Magic, énervée par le comportement et la soif de combat de son partenaire.

''Tu veux de l'attention, crevette ? Alors combat sérieusement avec moi ! Deviens plus forte !'' Déclara le dragon slayer d'acier en souriant d'un air amusé et déterminé à sa partenaire, tapotant le dessus de la tête de cette dernière avec sa main alors qu'elle le regarda d'un œil frustré.

''Je ne peux pas… Je suis petite et faible… JE N'EN AI PLUS RIEN À FOUTRE ! STUPIDE GAJEEL !'' S'écria la bleue en courant au loin de son partenaire d'un air agacé et frustré, sous le regard choqué de ce dernier.

''QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIS ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de métal en observant la petite mage avec colère et agacement, ne bougeant cependant pas pour aller la rejoindre alors qu'elle courut plus profondément dans la forêt.

« Ce type… Je pensais qu'il était finalement devenu une bonne personne mais… Quel imbécile… » Se fit la petite bleu en courant au travers de la forêt, s'éloignant le plus possible de Gajeel sans se retourner une seule fois dans la direction de ce dernier. « Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! Je le déteste ! … Je… » Se répéta-t-elle, devenant cependant hésitante dans ses pensées et commençant à avoir des larmes aux yeux tout en regardant le sol, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête en entendant du bruit depuis un buisson se trouvant derrière elle. ''Gajeel ?'' Appela-t-elle d'une voix surprise et interrogateur en se retournant vers le buisson, avant d'observer deux personnes humanoïdes se jetaient sur elle, l'un d'entre eux épée en main. ''Eh ?!'' Fit-elle de surprise et de choc en observant les deux personnes, avant qu'elle ne se couche au sol pour éviter le coup d'épée de l'épéiste. ''QU… QUOI ?! … QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?!'' Demanda-t-elle en reculant tout en étant couchée au sol, avant qu'elle ne se fasse attraper le bras droit par derrière par celui qui n'avait pas d'épée, qui la coucha de suite au sol et l'immobilisa.

''Toi la première.'' Déclara l'épéiste en abattant son épée vers la bleue, un air neutre et inexpressif au visage alors que la mage de Fairy Tail observa la lame arrivée vers elle avec effroi et terreur.

''AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !'' Hurla la mage des mots de peur, ayant les larmes aux yeux avant qu'elle ne ferme un œil d'appréhension. Elle observa cependant Gajeel stopper la lame avec son bras gauche tout en frappant la personne qui la maintenait au sol avec son bras droit, le mage de fer arborant un visage énervé et agacé alors que celle des mots était surprise et choquée.

''C'est difficile de surveiller quelqu'un d'aussi petit…'' Déclara le fils de Metalicana d'un ton dur et irrité, alors que sa partenaire regarda ailleurs avec honte. ''Alors ne me quitte pas.'' Ajouta-t-il en observant la personne à l'épée avec colère et agacement, le repoussant avec son bras alors que la bleue l'observa son partenaire d'un œil surpris.

''Mmh.'' Fit-elle d'une voix heureuse, fermant les yeux et souriant d'un air heureux avant qu'elle ne se relève et fasse dos à Gajeel, faisant ainsi face à la personne non épéiste.

''Et…'' ''Qui êtes-vous ?'' Demandèrent les deux partenaires d'examen en observant les deux attaquants, avant de voir la marque d'une guilde noire sur eux.

''Grimoire Heart.'' Reconnut le fils de Metalicana, observant les deux mages noirs avec sérieux et mépris.

''Une guilde noire. Que fait la plus puissante sur cette île ?'' Demanda la mage des mots de choc et d'effroi, observant les deux mages noirs d'un air interdit et surprise, mélangé à un peu de peur.

''Est-ce que le Maître a engagé une guilde noire pour l'examen ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer de fer en regardant l'épéiste avec sérieux et interrogation, l'autre homme préparant sa lame à cette question.

''Bien sur que non. Ces types… Ils doivent probablement s'être infiltré ici.'' Répondit Levy en regardant l'autre mage noir, son visage montrant sa détermination et son sérieux, mélangé à un certain choc.

''Eh bien… Les accidents accompagnent le travail. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai si ça concerne les mages de rang S. Si je ne peux pas nettoyer un accident aussi petit, alors je n'ai sans doute pas ce qu'il faut pour devenir un mage de rang S.'' Répliqua Gajeel, élargissant un sourire carnassier et déterminé alors qu'il observa l'épéiste avec une certaine joie.

''Mais nous parlons de Grimoire Heart. L'un des membres de la Baram Alliance. On ne devrait pas les attaquer aussi arbitrairement.'' Expliqua la petite bleue en se retournant de moitié vers son partenaire, tout en continuant d'observer le mage noir qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

''NUAHAHAHAHAH ! COMME ON PEUT S'Y ATTENDRE D'UNE GUILDE NORMALE ! LES RÈGLES, LES RÈGLES, LES RÈGLES ! C'EST TELLEMENT ÉTOUFFANT !'' S'écria Yomazu de Grimoire Heart, élargissant un sourire moqueur et mauvais tout en préparant sa lame.

Yomazu est un homme à l'apparence d'une chèvre humanoïde, possédant la même barbe que celle des chèvres. Il possède une fourrure de couleur brune.

Il est vêtu d'une armure ressemblant à celui samouraï de couleur rouge aux bords jaunes, avec le symbole de Grimoire Heart au milieu du torse. Il porte aussi un casque, des sandales, des chaussettes et des gants de samouraï de couleur rouge. Il possède, sous son armure, une chemise de couleur gris clair ainsi qu'un pantalon foncé.

''Il n'y pas de règles dans la guerre, peron ! Pepepe !'' Ajouta Kawazu de Grimoire Heart, observant avec le même air moqueur et mauvais les deux mages de Fairy Tail.

Kawazu est un homme ressemblant à un grand coq. Cependant, ses ailes présentent des bras humains, et son torse ressemblent beaucoup à celui d'un humain. Il a le bec et la tête d'un coq, ainsi que les jambes de l'animal et sa crête, et il arbore le symbole de Grimoire Heart sur le côté droit de son cou.

Il porte un simple tablier de couleur orange pour son torse, et uniquement un pantalon noir s'arrêtant au niveau de ses genoux pour le bas.

''La guerre ?'' ''QUEL EST VOTRE BUT ?!'' Firent respectivement l'ex-mage de Phantom Lord et la bleue de surprise et d'interrogation tout en observant les mages noirs, alors que Yomazu élargit un sourire mauvais et malveillant en observant les deux partenaires d'examen.

''EXTERMINER TOUTES LES FÉES DE CETTE ÎLE !'' Cria le samouraï en pointant son épée vers ses deux adversaires, alors qu'un kanji apparut dans l'air et émit un bruit assourdissant, à la surprise de ses adversaires.

''MES OREILLES !'' Hurla la mage des mots en se tenant les oreilles tout en se pliant un peu et en fermant les yeux, les rouvrant ensuite à moitié en observant les alentours avec attention.

''C'EST DE LA MAGIE PROVENANT DE MOTS… C'EST LA MÊME MAGIE QUE TOI !'' Hurla le dragon slayer en se protégeant les oreilles tout en observant les mots qu'avait dessinés le mage noir.

''C'EST DE LA « SOLID SCRIPT » ORIENTALE !'' Hurla de la même façon la partenaire du dragon slayer, se tenant les oreilles pour les protéger tout en observant le kanji écrit par Yomazu.

''KUAAAAAAHH ! FERME LÀ !'' Hurla le fils de Metalicana de douleur et de rage, ne bougeant cependant pas de sa place et observant uniquement le mage épéiste avec rage et colère.

''GAJEEL !'' Appela Levy, voyant Kawazu sauter assez haut et regarder dans la direction du nommé, alors que ce dernier ne répondit pas et continua d'observer le mage de Grimoire Heart en armure. ''GAJEEL !'' Rappela-t-elle en se retournant vers le susnommé, qui ne bougea toujours pas alors que Kawazu s'approcha dangereusement de lui. « Il ne peut pas m'entendre ! » Comprit-elle en l'observant avec sérieux, avant qu'elle n'attrape la veste du dragon slayer et se force à tomber au sol pour le sauver d'un coup que l'homme-coq allait lui donner à la tête, sous le regard surpris du mage de fer.

''PEPEPEPE !'' Cria le mage en tablier, crachant des œufs sur les deux mages de Fairy Tail, à la surprise de ces derniers. Les œufs se fendirent ensuite en plein vol, avant d'exploser et de frapper les deux mages en se transformant en poing. ''EGG BUSTER !'' S'écria-t-il, la nuée d'œufs faisant pleuvoir sur les deux mages des coups de poing alors que Yomazu sauta pour couper Gajeel en deux. Ce dernier sauta au dernier moment sur le côté gauche, l'épée détruisant une partie du sol où il s'était trouvé alors que les œufs de Kawazu continuèrent de frapper la bleue en se transformant en poing.

« BORDEL ! À CAUSE DE CE BRUIT, JE NE PEUX MÊME PLUS ENTENDRE LES BRUITS DE PAS ! » Jura intérieurement le mage d'acier en observant le samouraï, esquivant d'autres coups d'épées en se penchant ou en sautant en arrière sans pour autant avoir la possibilité de répliquer.

''SOLID SCRIPT ! SILENT !'' Cria Levy, profitant d'un instant de répit de la part de Kawazu pour écrire « Silent » dans l'air en faisant des mouvements de sa main droite, avant de l'envoyer en direction du kanji de Yomazu. Les deux mots se détruisirent tous les deux, faisant par la même occasion disparaître le bruit produit par le kanji.

''Le son est redevenu normal.'' Commenta Gajeel d'un air sérieux et quelque peu soulagé, les quatre mages restant immobiles et se regardant en chien de faïence.

''TU AS ANNULÉ MES MOTS ?!'' S'écria Yomazu de choc et de stupeur en observant la mage des mots de Fairy Tail, son visage montrant un certain effroi à cela.

''Je l'ai entendu ! ET TU ES LÀ !'' S'écria le dragon slayer d'acier en regardant le samouraï avec un large sourire carnassier et satisfait, transformant son bras droit en poutre et frappant le mage noir épéiste au niveau du ventre.

''PEPEPEPEPE !'' S'écria l'autre mage noir en crachant des œufs en direction de la bleue, qui observa l'attaque avec détermination.

''FIRE !'' S'écria la mage des mots, créant le mot « Fire », qui était en feu, et l'envoyant en direction des œufs. Ils se brulèrent et se détruisirent en plein vol sans libérer leur contenu, sous le regard choqué et interdit du coq.

''COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?!'' Hurla le samouraï de rage et de colère, rappelant son épée sur son côté avant de fendre l'air avec une trainée de kanji en direction du mage d'acier, qui esquiva en se penchant en arrière. Le coup d'épée trancha quelques rangées d'arbres qui se trouvaient derrière le mage de fer. Le samouraï redonna ensuite un coup dans l'air en direction de Gajeel, qui le bloqua avec son bras droit avant que ce dernier n'écarquille les yeux de douleur en sentant une partie de sa peau se faire couper.

''FEU !'' Hurla le mage aux œufs, envoyant une très large quantité d'œufs en direction de la bleue.

''AUTANT !'' S'écria la partenaire du dragon slayer d'acier de surprise, réécrivant le mot enflammé « Fire » dans l'air mais écarquillant les yeux en voyant les projectiles exploser avant qu'elle ne puisse envoyer son mot, la bombardant de coup de poing. Le fils de Metalicana, quant à lui, continua de mettre ses bras devant lui pour se défendre, ne pouvant pas bouger à cause de la pluie de coup d'épée.

« Ce type… Il perce mes écailles d'acier ! » Pensa l'ex-mage de Phantom Lord en observant le samouraï d'un air choqué et surpris, ce dernier s'apprêtant à transpercer le mage de Fairy Tail en l'observant avec sérieux et colère. Il lança ensuite un violant coup de pointe d'épée suivit par une trainée de kanji en direction du mage d'acier, le transperçant sur le côté gauche et ouvrant ainsi une large plaie. Le mage de Fairy Tail se tint le côté, le sang continuant de s'échapper alors qu'il se mit à trembler visiblement, le choc se lisant sur son visage.

''Dark Sword…'' Commença Yomazu en observant le dragon slayer avec sérieux et détermination, ramenant son épée sur sa gauche.

''N… Non…'' Fit Levy en se relevant avec difficulté tout en observant le mage noir et son adversaire, un air effrayé au visage.

''NARUKAMI ! (: Morsure Hurlante !)'' S'écria le samouraï, se projetant à grande vitesse vers Gajeel et le tranchant au niveau du torse dans une trainée noire produit par une succession de kanji, le mage de fer crachant du sang avant de se coucher au sol, sur le dos.

''GAJEEEELLL !'' Appela la petite mage d'effroi et de choc, ayant les larmes aux yeux en le voyant tomber au sol, ce dernier ne lui répondant pas alors qu'elle rampa en sa direction. ''GAJEEEEEEELLLLLL !'' Rappela-t-elle, la panique se mélangeant cette fois à sa peur présente dans sa voix et sur son visage.

''Si c'est ça le niveau de cette guilde, alors on pourra tous les tuer avant même que l'escouade principale n'arrive.'' Déclara Yomazu en regardant le dragon slayer d'acier avec mépris et condescendance, se faisant rejoindre par Kawazu tandis que le fils de Metalicana se retourna avec difficulté sur le ventre, tremblant visiblement.

''Vous avez dit … Escouade principale… ?'' Demanda Gajeel avec difficulté, haletant pour reprendre son souffle tout en se tenant le côté.

''Il semblerait qu'il respire encore, peron.'' Commenta le coq en regardant le mage d'acier avec une certaine surprise, mélangé a du mépris.

''Je parle de notre guilde. La guilde de Grimoire Heart en entier.'' Déclara la chèvre en observant aussi le dragon slayer, sa phrase choquant les deux mages de Fairy Tail.

''C… C'est…'' Commença Levy en regardant les deux mages, de l'horreur se lisant sur son visage alors qu'elle trembla d'effroi, ayant encore les larmes aux yeux des suites de l'attaque subit par Gajeel.

''Levy… Cours…'' Ordonna le dragon slayer de fer en tentant de se relever, sous le regard interrogateur et choqué de sa partenaire. ''Ce n'est pas une guerre comme tu connais. Ça va empirer bien au-delà de ton imagination.'' Déclara-t-il en continuant de se relever, sous l'œil surpris de son interlocutrice.

''Mais… Je…'' Tenta la mage des mots, se relevant peu à peu en observant le mage d'acier avec un certain effroi mélangé cependant à du désaccord.

''TU DOIS LE FAIRE SAVOIR ÇA À TOUT LE MONDE LE PLUS TÔT POSSIBLE ! JE PEUX M'OCCUPER DE CES GARS-LÀ FACILEMENT !'' S'écria l'ex-mage de Phantom Lord de sérieux et de détermination en se retournant vers la bleue, qui le regarda avec hésitation avant de lui obéir et de courir dans la direction opposé.

''Ne la laissons pas échapper !'' Ordonna Yomazu en observant avec sérieux et mépris la mage des mots, avant de recevoir un coup dans le ventre de la part du dragon slayer de fer, qui avait transformé son bras droit en une poutre et l'avait étendu pour pouvoir frapper son adversaire.

''GAJEEL !'' Appela la partenaire du concerné, retournant sa tête vers celui-ci d'un air déterminé et un peu paniqué.

''QUE FAIS-TU ?! DÉPÊCHE-TOI ET VAS-T'EN !'' S'écria le dragon slayer d'acier sans se retourner, un visage irrité alors qu'il observa les deux mages noirs. Il observa ensuite avec surprise le mot « IRON » en fer tombé juste devant lui, dont le « O » avait un trou en forme de cœur. « Du fer ?! » Se fit-il mentalement de surprise et de stupeur, avant d'attraper le mot et de le manger.

''S'IL TE PLAÎT, NE MEURS PAS !'' S'écria la mage des mots en se retournant pour courir devant elle, son visage montrant de la tristesse du fait qu'elle laissé son partenaire se débrouiller seul.

''Ouais.'' Répondit simplement le dragon slayer, finissant de manger le mot avec empressement.

''HEY ! TU VIENS DE LA LAISSER S'ÉCHAPPER !'' S'écria Yomazu en se retournant vers son partenaire, un air irrité au visage.

''Et alors, peron ? Cela rendra la chasse que plus amusante !'' Déclara Kawazu en regardant son partenaire les bras croisés, alors que Gajeel se releva et frappa son poing sur le sol. Cette soudaine action fit se retourner les deux mages noirs en sa direction avec stupeur et surprise, alors qu'il se releva peu à peu.

''Vous voulez une guerre totale avec Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer en se relevant, de l'irritation et de la colère apparaissant dans sa voix.

''Il… Il se relève… ?'' Demanda le samouraï d'un œil choqué et surpris, observant le mage adverse se remettre peu à peu sur ses pieds.

« Ça me rappelle ce moment… » Pensa le mage de fer en observant le sol, un air déterminé au visage. _''TU VAS REGRETTER D'AVOIR PROVOQUER FAIRY TAIL !'' _Se rappela-t-il, se souvenant de l'attaque que lui avait envoyée Natsu quand il était mage de Phantom Lord, ainsi que la phrase du rose avant qu'il ne le vainque. Il se releva entièrement après ce souvenir, levant la tête vers les deux mages noires avec détermination. ''Je vais vous le faire regretter.'' Déclara-t-il d'un air déterminé et sérieux en observant les deux mages, des veines ressortant sur son front à cause de sa colère.

**Plus loin, sur le chemin emprunté par Levy.**

« Toute la guilde de Grimoire Heart va venir nous attaquer ! Pourquoi ?! Quelle est leur raison ?! … Je dois prévenir tout le monde ! Quelque chose de très mauvais va arriver ! » Pensa Levy d'un air paniqué, courant en travers de la forêt en haletant fortement avant de trébucher sur une racine. Elle tomba ensuite dans une pente, roulant quelques mètres avant de glisser sur le ventre, pour finalement s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin du pied de la pente et fermant les yeux de fatigue. « Gajeel… » Pensa-t-elle, tentant de rouvrir avec difficulté les yeux et apercevant des silhouettes devant elle. Elle referma et tenta de rouvrir plusieurs fois ses yeux, avant de pouvoir les ouvrir entièrement et de finalement apercevoir Erza et Juvia devant elle, la rousse étant accroupie et ayant posé sa main sur son épaule.

''Levy ?'' Appela la mage chevalière avec interrogation et inquiétude, la nommée l'observant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne pose son regard sur la mage d'eau.

''Que s'est-il passé ? Ces blessures…'' Demanda Juvia avec inquiétude et surprise, choquée de voir les blessures qu'avait la partenaire de Gajeel.

''Erza… Juvia…'' Appela la mage des mots, souriant d'un air soulagé et content alors que les larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux.

**Au lieu de combat entre Gajeel et Grimoire Heart.**

''TETSURYUU NO HOUKOU !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de fer en gonflant ses joues et poumons tout en faisant un pas en arrière, lançant son cri en direction du samouraï.

''BOU !'' Cria Yomazu en bloquant l'attaque du mage d'acier avec sa lame, créant un kanji juste devant son épée alors que le souffle de l'ex-mage de Phantom Lord fut entièrement bloqué, à sa grande surprise.

''PEPEPEPEPEPE !'' Fit Kawazu en tirant ses œufs vers le ciel, se situant à la droite de Gajeel et profitant du fait que ce dernier ne l'aperçoive pas pour l'attaquer. ''HEAVY EGG RAIN !'' S'écria-t-il, une pluie d'œufs tombant sur son adversaire qui recula de quelques pas en manquant de tomber au sol.

''TAAH !'' Hurla le samouraï en attaquant plusieurs fois de suite le dragon slayer d'acier, qui mit ses bras devant lui pour se protéger de l'attaque.

''TU CROIS SÉRIEUSEMENT QUE CETTE LAME ÉMOUSSÉE PEUT PERCER MON ACIER ?!'' S'écria le fils de Metalicana de colère et de rage, lançant son attaque sur la chèvre qui le bloqua avec sa lame.

''PEPEPEPE !'' Cria le coq en tirant une nouvelle salve d'œufs en direction du mage de Fairy Tail.

''TETSURYUKEN !'' Hurla le dragon slayer en transformant son bras droit en épée et en le balançant vers l'homme coq, qui reçut l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba au sol, inconscient.

''Grand ouvert !'' Fit simplement l'autre mage noir, reculant sa lame vers sa droite tout en observant son adversaire d'un air supérieur et méprisant. ''TSURANUKI ! (: Perforation !)'' S'écria-t-il en plantant son épée dans le bras droit du mage d'acier, ce dernier ayant tendu la paume de sa main pour stopper l'épéiste mais n'ayant pas réussi à temps. Cependant, bien que le mage d'acier écarquille les yeux de choc et de douleur à cette soudaine attaque, il élargit un sourire victorieux et satisfait en regardant son adversaire, à la surprise de ce dernier. Il attrapa ensuite la lame qui se trouvait encore dans son bras avec la main qui avait été transpercée, bloquant ainsi le retrait de l'épée par le samouraï.

''Je… Je ne perdrais pas…'' Commença le dragon slayer d'acier avec détermination et fureur, bien qu'il trembla assez violemment et qu'il était hésitant dans ses paroles.

''Qu'est-ce que…'' Fit l'homme chèvre de stupeur et de choc en observant le mage adverse, qui arbora un visage plus déterminé.

''JE NE PERDRAIS PAS !'' Hurla le dragon slayer en observant le mage noir avec fureur et rage, refermant sa prise sur la lame.

* * *

**Quelques mois plus tôt.**

Seul sur une pile de métal. Seul dans une ville abandonnée. Des vêtements en piteux état. Et pas moyen de trouver du boulot.

BAH ! Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre au final ?! Il a grandi seul, il peut bien refaire ça encore une fois ! En plus, il y a de la bouffe à volonté ici, et personne ne viendra le déranger par ce qu'il mange du métal !

Jose ou non, il n'en avait rien à foutre. La guilde a été dissoute après l'attaque de Fairy Tail et il n'a plus de boulot, mais il n'en a rien à foutre. Personne ne prendrait un type aussi violent que lui dans sa guilde. Et il ne rejoindrait pas ces fichus guildes dans tous les cas. Il est bien mieux seul ici, à manger du fer que les gens ne voulaient plus !

''_Yo ! Est-ce que le fer est aussi bon que ça ?'' _Avait demandé une personne en approchant dans le dos de Gajeel, ce dernier se retournant et voyant Makarof lui sourire tout en le saluant.

''_Maître Makarof !'' _Avait simplement répondu le dragon slayer d'acier en regardant le vieux Maître avec un certain effroi mélangé à une grande surprise, observant ce dernier monté la pile de métal pour le rejoindre.

''_Il y a une semaine, Juvia a rejoint notre guilde.'' _Avait commencé le Maître de Fairy Tail en observant le mage d'acier tout en s'approchant de lui.

''_QUOI ?!'' _S'était écrié le fils de Metalicana de choc et de stupeur en écarquillant les yeux et en observant le vieil homme, qui s'arrêta devant lui et l'observa.

''_Elle est vraiment inquiète pour toi aussi.''_ Avait rajouté le vieux Maître en observant le mage d'acier, qui l'observa avec une certaine irritation.

''_À QUOI CETTE FEMME PENSE-T-ELLE ?!'' _Avait hurlé l'ex-mage de Phantom Lord avec colère et irritation tout en observant le vieil homme, qui continua de l'observer d'un air calme.

''_Personne ne peut sombrer dans les ténèbres de lui-même. Pourquoi ne pas venir à ma guilde ?'' _Avait demandé avec sérieux le Maître de Fairy Tail tout en observant le mage qui se trouvait devant lui.

''_VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?! VOUS ME DEMANDEZ SÉRIEUSEMENT ÇA ?!'' _S'était écrié Gajeel en regardant le vieil homme avec irritation et surprise, observant son interlocuteur comme s'il était fou.

''_Il y a des personnes dans ce monde qui aime être seul. Mais il n'y a pas une seule personne dans ce monde qui puisse supporter la solitude.'' _Avait déclaré Makarof en observant le mage d'acier avec sérieux et calme, sous le regard surpris puis irrité de celui-ci avant qu'il ne lui fasse dos.

''_J'ai… J'ai détruit votre guilde…'' _Avait répliqué d'une voix calme et désolé le dragon slayer d'acier tout en regardant ailleurs.

''_Je n'en ai plus rien à faire.'' _Avait répliqué le vieil homme en observant le mage, un air et un ton calme et tranquille dans sa voix et sur son visage.

''_J'ai blessé vos membres…'' _Avait rajouté le futur mage de Fairy Tail, baissant la tête vers le sol tout en arborant un visage désolé.

''_Tu les as blessé… Et peu importe ce qui se passe, je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ça.'' _Avait déclaré le Maître de Fairy Tail avec fureur et rage, sa cape s'envolant un peu dans l'air alors que des veines apparurent sur son visage. Cette soudaine réaction de Makarof, ainsi que la libération d'une quantité de magie telle que les vêtements de ce dernier s'envoler, surpris Gajeel, qui transpira un peu à la suite de cela. _''Mais… Si je devais ignorer quelqu'un essayant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, je serais encore plus incapable de me pardonner.'' _Avait-il rajouté en se calmant tout en contenant sa magie, alors que le mage d'acier trembla encore un peu et continua de transpirer. _''Ce n'est pas un « Salut » salvateur, mais simplement une lumière guidant vers demain. Continue ou arrête-toi net, c'est toi qui fera cette décision.'' _Avait-il déclaré d'une voix calme et rassurante tout en tendant sa main vers le dragon slayer d'acier, qui trembla de choc et de stupeur en l'observant.

* * *

**Temps présent, lieu de combat entre Gajeel et les mages de Grimoire Heart.**

''JE…'' Commença le fils de Metalicana avec fureur et détermination tout en observant le mage noir.

''QU… D'OÙ LUI VIENT CETTE PUISSANCE ?!'' Cria Yomazu de choc et d'effroi en observant le mage d'acier, transpirant à grosse goutte.

''SUIS UN MAGE…'' Reprit Gajeel en regardant avec plus de fureur et de détermination son adversaire, se souvenant des moments qu'il avait vécu à la guilde et du jour où il prit la main tendu par Makarof. ''DE FAIRY TAIL !'' Hurla-t-il avec fierté et rage, prisant l'épée qu'il avait dans le bras tout en souriant de façon carnassière et mauvaise.

''GUUH !'' Fit l'homme chèvre d'effroi et de choc en observant le mage de Fairy Tail, reculant d'un pas en arrière et transpirant à grosse goutte.

''TECHNIQUE SECRÈTE DES DRAGONS SLAYERS !'' Commença l'ex-mage de Phantom Lord en joignant ses mains tout en les levant vers le ciel, avant qu'il ne les transforme en une épée géante. ''GOUMA TETSU JIN KEN ! (: Épée Divine de Karma Ferreux !)'' Hurla-t-il, abattant sa lame sur le mage noire qui ne put rien faire d'autres que de prendre l'attaque de plein fouet, crachant du sang. Cette attaque détruisit aussi son armure, révélant ainsi des oreilles de chèvres et sa chemise, alors qu'il tomba au sol. Le mage de Fairy Tail, quant à lui, l'observa avec fureur et rage, avant de baisser la tête vers le sol et de tomber sur le ventre, inconscient.

''GAJEEL !'' Appelèrent Levy et les deux mages qu'elle avait rencontré, courant dans la direction du nommé qui ne répondit pas.

''Qu'est-ce que…'' Fit Erza de choc en regardant les alentours, voyant les deux mages noirs qui était couché au sol d'un air surpris et interrogateur.

''Gajeel-kun…'' Appela Juvia d'effroi en regardant le nommé, tremblant fortement tout en arborant un visage emplit d'inquiétude et de peur.

''GAJEEL ! TIENS BONS ! GAJEEL !'' Appela la mage des mots d'une voix paniqué en accourant vers le susnommé, ce dernier ne lui répondant toujours pas et restant couché ventre au sol.

''Nuahahahah ! Vous êtes déjà fini ! La force principale va arriver maintenant ! Des mages auquel je n'ai aucune chance contre eux vont arriver… Les Sept Frères du Purgatoires !'' Déclara Yomazu en regardant le ciel d'un air victorieux et mauvais, repensant à Ultear, Melody, Kain Hikaru, Rustyrose, Zancrow, Caprico et un septième homme. Les trois mages conscients se retournèrent vers lui d'un air interrogateur et surpris, l'observant sourire d'un air victorieux malgré sa défaite apparente.

''Les Sept Frères… !?'' Fit Juvia en regardant le mage noir qui ne perdait pas son sourire, un air totalement perdu et choqué alors qu'Erza l'observa avec sérieux et surprise, la partenaire de Gajeel se concentrant quant à elle à aider ce dernier.

''CET EXAMEN EST TEMPORAIREMENT ARRÊTÉ !'' Cria Erza en s'ex-quipant d'un tube dans sa main droite tout en le tendant vers le ciel, le tube tirant ensuite une fusée qui partit prendre de la hauteur. ''TOUS LES MEMBRES DE LA GUILDE, PRÉPAREZ-VOUS À COMBATTRE ! CODE ROUGE ! ENTREZ EN FORMATION DE COMBAT !'' Hurla-t-elle tout en regardant la fusée, qui explosa assez haut dans le ciel pour se faire remarquer par tous les membres de la guilde.

* * *

**À la tombe de Maevis.**

''Des ennemis… Ici ?! Pourquoi sur cette île… ?!'' Demanda Makarof en regardant la fusée avec choc et stupeur se relevant d'un coup et observant le signal d'alerte avec un certain effroi.

* * *

Vous revoilà!

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Le chapitre vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires.

Suite à une discussion (par commentaire) avec Gemesies, j'ai prit une décision: si vous voulez faire quoi que ce soit avec mon histoire, que ce soit prendre une idée pour votre fanfic, dessiner un personnage ou que sais-je encore, alors faites. Je vous autorise à faire ce que vous voulez en vous inspirant de ma fanfic, sans vous contraindre une seule seconde parce que votre idée à déjà était prise par moi.

Je ne vous demanderez qu'une seule chose: prévenez-moi par un commentaire ou message privé avant. Je ne vous demande même pas de me donner crédit, juste d'être prévenu afin que je puisse voir ce que vous avez fait et vous donnez de la pub au passage. **Angescarlett** par exemple, de fanfic-fr, m'a demandé si elle pouvait s'inspirer de quelque chose en provenance de mon histoire pour la sienne, De Sabertooth à Fairy Tail. Et vous devriez voir son histoire car il vaut le détour.

Je vous conseille aussi d'aller voir l'histoire de Gemesies. C'est moi qui l'ai poussé à écrire, et je fais pareil avec vous: si vous avez une idée d'histoire, faîtes, écrivez, ne serait-ce que pour vous au moins. Je pense que son histoire vaut le détour, même s'il a commencé il n'y pas longtemps à écrire et qu'il s'agit donc de sa première histoire publier.

Bien, sinon, je n'ai rien à rajouter, à part que j'attends vos commentaires.

**Preview du prochain chapitre:**

''Un signal d'alerte rouge?''

''Des ennemis?''

''TOWER BURST!''

''Savais-tu que c'était dieu qui donna la connaissance du feu aux hommes?''

"La magie de Natsu a disparu?!''

''Pourquoi es-tu...?''

**Fin du preview.**

Bien, comme je l'ai dis, j'attends vos commentaires.

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	49. L'Île Tenrou, partie III

Bonjour tout monde!

Pour commencer, j'aimerais qu'on se pince tous le dos de notre main... Ça fait mal ;_;

Mais, si j'écris encore ça, et si vous lisez ça, ça ne signifie qu'une chose: je viens de sortir un nouveau chapitre! Wouhou!

Bien, sinon je vais commencer de suite par la mauvaise nouvelle: les publications seront fortement ralenti cette été. Attendez-vous à avoir un chapitre toutes les deux semaines à peu près.

Sinon, bonne nouvelle: je reprends du service! Pendant au moins deux mois! Wouhou!

Ah oui, j'ai aussi corrigé une faute d'incohérence dans un précédent chapitre. Il s'agit de l'arc Oracion Seis, partie V. Il ne s'agissait pas "des instincts" de Natsu, mais de "son flair".

Ah, et surtout, merci de continuer à me suivre et à suivre cette histoire. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de très chiant à ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles depuis près de... 4 mois, si je me souviens bien? Bref, merci beaucoup pour ce soutien.

Bref, je n'ai rien d'autres à rajouter, à part: On se retrouve en bas :).

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**L'Île Tenrou, partie III :**

**Groupe de Gray et Loki.**

''Un signal d'alerte rouge?'' Demanda Loki en regardant le ciel, observant la fusée qu'avait tirée Erza avec surprise et choc.

''Des ennemis?'' Demanda Gray en regardant lui aussi le signal, tout aussi surpris que son partenaire tandis que les deux filles se trouvant derrière leur cachette regardèrent en direction de l'explosion.

* * *

**Groupe d'Elfman et Evergreen.**

''Comment va se passer l'examen maintenant ?'' Demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs, regardant le signal d'un air dur.

''Il va être temporairement suspendue, évidemment.'' Répondit la partenaire d'Elfman, posant ses mains sur ses hanches et se préparant à avancer.

* * *

**Groupe de Natsu et Happy.**

''… Est-ce que ce serait à cause de ce type… ?'' Demanda le mage aux cheveux rose tout en regardant la fusée, croisant les bras tout en se rappelant de Zeref.

''Qui sait ? C'est le signal pour une attaque ennemie… Ce qui signifie qu'ils vont bientôt venir nous attaquer.'' Répondit Happy en regardant son partenaire tout en levant la patte gauche, un air sérieux au visage.

''Eh bien, je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais apparemment quelqu'un veut combattre Fairy Tail !'' Reprit le mage de feu en souriant avec confiance et conviction. ''Rendons-leur l'appareil !'' Ajouta-t-il en élargissant son sourire, frappant son poing droit dans sa main gauche tout en l'enflammant, éclatant ainsi le feu qui s'éteignit dans différentes directions.

''OUAIS !'' S'écria le chat bleu en tendant le poing droit vers le ciel, un air sérieux et confiant au visage.

* * *

**Groupe de Cana et Lucy.**

Cana était enragée…

Ce signal ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. L'ennemi est sur cette île, et ils vont bientôt se faire attaquer par eux.

Pourquoi…

''Pourquoi à un moment pareil…'' Fit la brune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en tremblant de colère, baissant la tête vers le sol. ''C'EST LA DERNIÈRE PARTIE DE L'EXAMEN ! JE VAIS SANS DOUTE QUITTER LA GUILDE !'' S'écria-t-elle de rage tout en tremblant, ne regardant que le sol et y creusant un trou imaginaire avec son regard.

''Cana-san…'' Appela doucement la blonde en regardant la cartomancienne.

''CE N'EST PAS AMUSANT !'' S'écria cette dernière en se retournant d'un geste vers la mage des clés tout en l'observant avec rage. ''JE CONTINUE L'EXAMEN ! QU'ILS SE METTENT SUR MON CHEMIN POUR VOIR !'' Hurla-t-elle de fureur, la constellationniste la regarda d'un air calme et compatissant, n'osant pas répondre et semblant prête à la suivre.

''Calme-toi Cana !'' Demanda Gray en sortant de sa cachette, se dirigeant vers les deux filles.

''Tout le monde ressent la même chose que toi.'' Ajouta Loki, suivant de près son partenaire.

''Gray ! Loki !'' Appela la mage stellaire de surprise en regardant en direction des deux nommés.

''Pourquoi êtes-vous ici…'' Demanda la brune en observant les deux mages s'avancer vers elles, un air un peu suspicieux au visage mélangé à de la surprise.

''On vous su-'' ''Pur coïncidence ! Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?'' Fit Gray en regardant en direction de la brune, mettant sa main devant la bouche de Loki pour l'empêcher de tout révéler. ''Maintenant que nous avons de la compagnie, ce n'est plus le moment de suivre cet examen.'' Déclara le mage de glace en observant les deux filles, un air sérieux au visage.

''Allons au lieu de rencontre. On a trop peu d'infos.'' Proposa l'esprit stellaire en se retournant de moitié en arrière, semblant prêt à guider les autres.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe…'' Se demanda la blonde d'un air inquiet en regardant dans la même direction que Loki, suivant les deux garçons qui venaient de partir alors que la cartomancienne resta quelque secondes immobile, regardant le sol d'un air déçue et agacée avant de partir les rejoindre.

* * *

**Groupe de Gajeel et Levy.**

''Erza-san, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?'' Demanda Juvia en regardant en direction de la rousse, l'observant s'ex-quiper son armure habituelle.

''Je vais amener Gajeel au camp.'' Annonça Levy en observant les deux autres femmes, portant le nommé par son bras gauche et commençant à avancer vers le lieu de rencontre.

''Pour le moment, cherchons Mest et Wendy. Il y a une possibilité qu'ils ne savent pas où se trouve le camp, et qu'ils errent totalement perdus.'' Répondit la chevalière en regardant la direction où partaient Levy et Gajeel d'un air sérieux. ''Mais tout d'abord…'' Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers le samouraï à terre. ''Dis-moi quel est votre but.'' Ordonna-t-elle en l'observant d'un air dur et sérieux.

''HMPH ! Comme si on allait vous dire quoi que ce soit !'' Répondit le mage noir en souriant d'un air victorieux et malsain. La mage de Fairy Tail s'avança cependant vers lui d'un air menaçant, ce dernier gardant son sourire avant de se faire frapper par la mage aux armures à plusieurs reprises. ''Zeref ! … Le légendaire mage noir Zeref…'' Révéla-t-il ensuite, choquant les deux mages de Fairy Tail alors qu'une grosse bosse avait gonflé sur sa tête et qu'il avait reçu plusieurs blessures à la suite des coups d'Erza. ''Ce Zeref se trouve sur cette île.'' Rajouta-t-il, croisant les jambes en observant les deux mages.

''IMPOSSIBLE !'' Hurla la mage aux cheveux écarlates de révolte, regardant le mage noir d'un œil insurgé.

''Zeref est cette personne qui a vécue il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, c'est cela…'' Fit Juvia en observant le samouraï, un air plus calme que la rousse mais restant tout de même très choquée.

''400 ans…'' Corrigea ce dernier en observant la mage d'eau d'un œil sévère.

''C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE EN VIE ! Autrement…'' Reprit la mage chevalière, repensant à ce qu'avait fait Jellal à la Tour du Paradis et tout ce qu'elle y avait vécue d'un air déprimé et ébranlé.

''Il est en vie ! Et il l'est depuis ces 400 ans ! Mais… Maître Hades a dit qu'il était dans un état « endormi ».'' Expliqua le samouraï de la guilde noire, un air malsain et malveillant au visage.

''Je ne peux pas y croire.'' Déclara simplement la mage d'eau en observant l'autre mage, le regardant comme s'il était fou.

''Lorsque Zeref se réveillera, il plongera ce monde dans les Ténèbres.'' Reprit le mage de Grimoire Heart, élargissant de plus en plus un sourire confiant et mauvais.

''Ridicule ! Ceci est la Terre Sacrée de Fairy Tail ! Est-ce que vous essayez de créer le chaos au sein de cette île, protéger par les fées !?'' S'écria Erza de colère, fronçant les sourcils et fermant les poings alors que l'interrogé élargit son sourire.

''L'armée que Maître Hades commande directement va bientôt arriver sur cette île. Je ne sous-estimerais pas les 7 Frères du Purgatoires si j'étais vous ! Ultear, Rustyrose, Kain Hikaru, Melody, Zancrow, notre boss Caprico-sama… Kukukuku. Et encore un autre, déjà présent sur cette île.'' Rit-il d'un air assuré et fielleux tout en élargissant son sourire, confiant du fait de l'attaque surprise et de l'armée arrivant pour vaincre les fées et se montrant comme en terrain conquis, malgré sa situation de prisonnier.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux mages de Fairy Tail de choc et d'effroi, écarquillant les yeux en l'observant sourire d'un air amusé à cause de leur réaction et de la supériorité de la situation de sa guilde.

* * *

**Falaise fleurie, groupe de Mest et Wendy.**

''Mest-san !'' Appela la jeune fille en regardant le nommé, qui regardait devant lui d'un air sérieux et sévère. ''Quelle est cette couleur encore une fois ?'' Demanda-t-elle en pointant des fleurs ayant poussé sur un arbre, l'autre mage observant le végétal avec attention.

''Hmm… JE VEUX SAVOIR ! JE VEUX VRAIMENT LE SAVOIR !'' S'écria le mage d'un air un peu paniqué, tentant de manger un rocher plus gros que lui qui se trouvait quelques centimètres non loin.

''Eh ? Vous avez oublié aussi, Mest-san ?'' Demanda la jeune fille en observant le mage d'un air surpris et étonné par son manque de connaissance, ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'il tentait de manger de la pierre.

« C'est mauvais… Ils vont déjà s'avancer avant l'arrivée de l'escouade principale… ? » Pensa le mage d'un air un peu paniqué, cessant de manger la roche alors que son visage s'assombrit devant cette perspective.

''WENDY !'' ''ÉLOIGNE-TOI DE LUI ! MAINTENANT !''

''CHARURU ! LILY !'' S'écria la bleuté en se retournant vers les deux chats nommés, qui volaient à toute vitesse en sa direction, avant de s'interposer entre les deux mages partenaires.

''Mest, qui es-tu ?!'' S'écria la chatte blanche de colère et de méfiance en observant le susnommé.

''Eh ? Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire… ? Je suis le disciple de Mystoga-''

''Le prince ne prendrait aucun disciple de ce monde.'' Fit Panther Lily, se transformant dans sa forme de combat et frappant juste à côté du visage de Mest, son action surprenant par la même occasion ce dernier qui se coupa de suite. ''Tu as été assez intelligent pour te servir de quelqu'un qui n'est plus de ce monde, mais tu as fait une erreur dans ton plan, Mest… Ou peu importe qui tu es.'' Rajouta-t-il, n'enlevant pas son poing et dévisageant l'autre mage du regard.

''HEY ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS RACONTEZ TOUT D'UN COUP ?!'' S'écria la jeune fille de choc et d'indignation, la soudaine réaction des deux Exceeds l'affolant un peu.

''Reste calme.'' Ordonna simplement Charuru, écartant son bras droit de façon à signaler à Wendy de ne pas bouger.

''Qui es-tu ?'' Redemanda Panther Lily d'une voix plus enragé et énervé, n'ayant pas bougé d'un millimètre alors que son visage se renfrogna, Mest restant dans le silence et l'observant avec stupeur.

''… Qu… Que racontes-tu… ?!'' S'exclama le mage, un air perdu et apeuré au visage tout en observant le chat noir.

''Tu peux sans doute usé d'une magie capable de manipuler la mémoire des personnes. Tu as certainement lancé un sort les membres de la guilde et ensuite avoir prétendu en être un membre toi-même. Mais en incluant le prince, ton histoire possède plein de points sombres. Et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un a eu une quelconque interaction avec lui.'' Expliqua clairement l'ex-soldat d'Edolas, faisant écarquiller les yeux du mage se trouvant à la gauche de son poing alors que leur visage s'assombrit peu à peu. ''En plus de ça, il semblerait que tu ne sache pas ce que signal signifie. Et je ne te laisserais pas t'en sortir si facilement.'' Reprit-il d'un air sérieux et furibond, sa colère se montant de plus en plus qu'il sortait ces informations. Le visage de l'accusé se durcit et s'assombrit soudainement, observant le chat noir d'un air sombre. ''QU…''

''IL A DISPARU !'' S'écria Charuru en écarquillant les yeux de choc, ne voyant soudainement plus Mest.

« NON ! UNE MAGIE DE TÉLÉPORTATION ! » ''OH NON !'' Récria l'Exceed noir, se retournant et observant le mage apparaître juste devant la bleutée, cette dernière paniquant en voyant la mine sombre du mage alors qu'il tenta de l'attraper.

''WENDY !'' Hurla la chatte blanche de rage et d'effroi, se retournant d'un coup et observant d'un œil meurtrier l'autre mage.

''ATTENTION !'' Hurla d'un coup Mest, attrapant la dragon slayer du ciel et sautant sur le côté pour éviter une attaque qui trancha la terre, à la stupeur des trois autres mages de Fairy Tail tandis que la tranchée créée par l'attaque explosa.

''UNE ATTAQUE ?! D'OÙ ?!'' Hurla le partenaire de Gajeel, un air choqué et attentif alors qu'il scruta les environs.

« Il a… Protégé Wendy… ? » Pensa de choc et de stupeur la partenaire de la nommée, observant l'accusé avec ce mélange d'émotion.

''QUI ES-TU ?! MONTRES-TOI !'' Hurla le protecteur de la jeune fille, s'interposant devant elle pour l'empêcher de subir une autre attaque mais n'obtenant pas de réponse immédiate.

''… Bien joué. Tu as su me trouvé…'' Fit une voix en provenance d'un arbre se trouvant à quelques mètres des mages, un visage en sortant peu à peu comme traversant un drap.

''HIIIEEEEK !'' ''UNE PERSONNE VIENS DE CET ARBRE ?!'' Hurlèrent d'effroi et de choc les ex-mages de Cait Shelter en observant la dite flore.

''QU… QUI ES-TU ?!'' Hurla Mest, quelque peu décontenancé par ce qu'il observé.

''Mon nom est Azuma. L'un des 7 Frères du Purgatoires de Grimoire Heart.'' Répondit l'être sortant de l'arbre, son visage se désolidarisant de l'écorce alors que son corps commença à sortir.

''GRIMOIRE HEART ?!'' ''UNE GUILDE NOIRE ?!'' S'écrièrent Wendy et Charuru, d'effroi pour la première et de mépris pour la seconde.

''Alors ce signal à l'instant annonçait une attaque ennemie.'' Compris le partenaire d'examen de Wendy en observant le mage noir d'un air sérieux et attentif.

''Hmph… Peut-être devrais-je dire qu'il est déjà trop tard maintenant…'' Reprit Azuma, son torse étant maintenant sortit de l'arbre alors qu'il se redressa peu à peu, sortant de l'arbre à l'horizontale.

''MAIS QUE SE PASSE-T-IL BORDEL ?!'' Hurla de colère l'exceed noir, regardant le mage noir et celui qu'il avait accusé d'un air incompris.

''Si j'ai infiltré la Terre Sacrée de Fairy Tail, je savais que j'allais trouver quelques trucs questionnables. Mais grimoire Heart en plus du mage noir Zeref ? Dame chance doit réellement être de mon côté !'' Fit Mest en regardant le mage noir, sa voix montrant une certaine jubilation malgré la situation qu'il énonçait.

« Zeref… ? » Se demanda la jeune fille, regardant son partenaire d'examen d'un œil perdu.

''QUI ES-TU ?!'' Hurla Charuru, observant l'infiltré avec rage et colère.

''Vous n'avez toujours rien compris ? Je suis un membre du Conseil. Je me suis infiltré afin de trouver quelque chose d'utile pour faire cesser les activités de Fairy Tail.'' Répondit-il en souriant d'un air jubilatoire, se retournant vers les deux filles alors qu'il avait observé un bateau s'approcher au loin, dans le dos du mage noir.

''LE CONSEIL ?!'' ''Mais…'' Reprirent-elles, surprises par cette annonce.

''Eh bien, eh bien.'' Fit simplement le mage noir en écoutant la conversation, son visage montrant un sérieux et une sévérité intense.

''Mais j'ai bien peur que ce plan doit s'arrêter ici ! Dire qu'une guilde avec une localisation inconnue comme Grimoire Heart viendrait sur cette île ! Fuhahahaha ! Si je peux m'occuper de ça, je n'aurais plus à rêver de cette promotion ! Juste au cas où, j'ai demandé à avoir la force principale d'arrestation du Conseil. Un vaisseau de combat approche d'ici. Il semblerait que ce fut une bonne décision ! Je vous arrête tous ! Je vais détruire vos cœurs démoniaques en pièces !'' S'écria Mest de façon confiante et jubilatoire, fier de son plan pour obtenir sa promotion alors que le bateau qu'il observait s'approchait de plus en plus, les mages pouvant observer de nombreux canons de très gros calibres sur tous les flans du bateau, aussi sur bien sur le pont qu'à l'intérieur.

''Un vaisseau de combat. Tu veux parler de cette brindille ?'' Demanda Azuma en sortant totalement de l'arbre, bras croisé alors que le vaisseau de combat explosa au milieu de l'eau.

''QUOI ?!'' ''Eh ?'' ''QU… QU'EST-CE QUE… ?!'' ''LE BATEAU ?! IMPOSSIBLE… !'' Firent l'infiltré et les trois mages de Fairy Tail, un air choqué et effrayé au visage par la simplicité de l'élimination du bateau de guerre.

''Hmph. Maintenant, est-ce que cela vous dérange si je fais mon travail, monsieur l'officier ?'' Demanda calmement et poliment Azuma des 7 Frères du Purgatoire, bien que sa voix possède un arrière fond de menace tandis qu'il mit pied au sol.

Il s'agit d'un homme grand, massif et très musclé à la peau bronzée et aux cheveux bruns sombres et épais partant dans toutes les directions, possédant des yeux bruns ainsi que de longs et fins sourcils. Il arbore aussi des favoris rejoignant sa barbiche en forme de plusieurs triangles pointant vers le bas, sa barbe remontant sur son menton. Il arbore enfin un tatouage rectangulaire sombre traversant le coin gauche de son œil gauche, allant de son front au milieu de sa joue. Enfin, ses deux oreilles sont ornées d'une boucle d'oreille en forme de croissant de lune vers le bas.

Il porte au torse un haut moulant vert clair avec un col en forme de V noire, possédant sur les côtés de son haut des parties vertes foncées, ayant une paire de fines lignes blanches encadrant les deux bords. Il arbore aussi une paire de larges épaulettes de couleur foncée, complétés avec des bords de couleur claire, et des sangles massives suspendus de toute part décorées par de grands crampons creux. L'épaulière gauche arbore le symbole de Grimoire Heart. Ses bras sont couverts par des manches de couleur orange avec des bandes de couleur vert foncé, ouvert latéralement sur ses avant-bras et ayant une bande vert foncé coupant cette ouverture au milieu des avant-bras, fermés par un plot identique à celles ornant ses épaulières. Son haut se finit sous ses hanches par quatre grands volets semi-circulaires, chacun décorés par des plots identiques à ceux de ses épaulettes.

Il porte une simple ceinture à motifs sombres au niveau de sa taille, séparant les volets de son haut. Son pantalon orange conserve la même structure que celle des manches, avec les parties inférieures étant ouvertes sur le front et encadrés par des rayures vertes, coupés au niveau du genou par des bandes cloutées. Les côtés extérieurs du pantalon sont ornés d'une série de motifs sombres. Il porte enfin des bottes blanches.

''Tout le monde, reculez !'' Ordonna le partenaire du dragon slayer d'acier, un air sérieux et furibond au visage alors qu'il surveillait les moindres fait du mage noir.

* * *

**Au milieu de la forêt, avec Makarof.**

Quel honte…

''Maevis Vermillon… Premier Maître de Fairy Tail… Dire que nous avons invité des ennemis sur cette île…'' Commença Makarof, observant un édifice en pierre blanche recouverte de mousse et de végétation, ayant l'allure d'une vieille tombe sacrée.

En aucun cas depuis la création de Fairy Tail, cette Terre Sacrée reçue d'attaque ennemie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors qu'il est Maître de Fairy Tail.

''Nous avons du vous décevoir…'' Reprit-il, un air morose et honteux s'intensifiant de plus en plus sur son visage et dans sa voix.

Malgré son expérience, il n'a pas su la protéger comme l'avait fait ses prédécesseur. Il n'a pas su la protéger comme le fera les futures générations. Il a échoué à la protection de cette île, devant les yeux de la tombe du Premier.

Il est un véritable échec, une honte en tant que Maître de Fairy Tail.

''J'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité. J'accepterais la punition pour ça. Cependant… S'il vous plaît, protéger les enfants…'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux et une certaine supplication, observant l'édifice avec le même sérieux, avant de baisser la tête en direction du sol d'un air honteux.

* * *

**Chemin sinueux, dans la forêt, groupe de Natsu.**

Le dragon slayer de feu se stoppa et se retourna, un étrange bruit résonant au loin, plus profondément dans la forêt.

''Je viens d'entendre quelque chose de gros là-bas.'' Fit-il en regardant dans la direction du bruit, un air interrogateur et suspicieux au visage.

''L'ennemi est déjà ici ?'' Demanda le chat bleu en regardant son partenaire, semblant surpris par ce que venait de révéler ce dernier.

''Tu veux aller voir ?'' Demanda le mage de feu en se retournant vers Happy, souriant d'un air assuré et confiant mais gardant un certain sérieux.

''AYE !'' Répondit-il avec sérieux, élargissant le sourire du rose alors qu'ils partirent en direction du bruit à toute allure.

* * *

**Groupe de Wendy et Panther Lily.**

''Qu… Qu'avez-vous fait… ?'' Demanda la jeune fille, étant devenue très pâle et regardant le bateau brulé d'un air horrifié et apeuré, tremblant fortement.

''Le vaisseau de guerre a explosé en un instant…'' Fit doucement la chatte blanche, trop choquée par ce qui venait de produire pour élever la voix assez fort pour se faire entendre par Mest ou Panther Lily.

''Le bateau de combat du Conseil… Détruit en un instant… Si facilement…'' Fit l'infiltré du Conseil, devenant extrêmement pâle et tremblant fortement d'effroi. Le mage noir resta cependant stoïque à la réaction de ses ennemis, les fixant d'un air sévère et sérieux sans bouger ne serait-ce qu'un sourcil, alors que le chat noir l'observa avec rage.

''OOOOOOHHHHHH !'' Hurla l'exceed noir, fonçant vers Azuma à toute vitesse tout en le surveillant avec attention.

''LILY !'' Appela Wendy d'une voix paniquée, observant avec appréhension le nommé foncer à vive allure mais n'osant pas bouger, tandis que le mage ennemi tendit le bras vers Lily, paume ouverte.

''Brevi.'' Fit-il simplement, engouffrant le chat noir dans une puissante explosion et créant ainsi une épaisse fumée. Le mage de Fairy Tail se remit cependant de suite sur bon pied et se redressa, observant le mage de Grimoire Heart avec colère alors que ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

''RAAAH !'' Hurla le partenaire du dragon slayer de fer, frappant le mage au visage tout en crachant du sang et en commençant à perdre un peu conscience, le coup faisant reculer Azuma alors que le chat se réveilla et garda conscience.

''Hmph !'' Fit le mage de Grimoire Heart, relevant la tête vers les mages et observant l'exceed qui le regardait avec fureur et attention, alors que de petites boules lumineuses apparurent autour de ce dernier, les boules devenant immédiatement très instable avant d'exploser.

''GUAAAAAAHHH !'' Hurla le partenaire du fils de Metalicana, la déflagration l'engouffrant entièrement et faisant voler l'infiltré du Conseil et les deux autres mages de Fairy Tail. « Si seulement j'avais une épée ! » Jura-t-il intérieurement, observant le mage noir avec fureur et frustration.

''ARMS ! VERNIER !'' Cria la fille de Grandine, enveloppant le chat noir de sa magie alors qu'il écarquilla soudainement les yeux, avant de sourire d'un air remerciant et plus confiant.

« Je peux le faire ! » S'écria-t-il mentalement, fonçant vers le mage de Grimoire Heart d'un coup à toute allure, perdant son sourire et devenant bien plus sérieux. « JE PEUX ÉVITER CETTE MAGIE D'EXPLOSION ! » Reprit-il, s'envolant à grande vitesse dans les airs pour éviter l'attaque d'Azuma.

''MEST-SAN, J'AI PLAN ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, AIDEZ-NOUS !'' Hurla la jeune fille en regardant son partenaire, le nommé la regardant d'un air choqué tandis que Panther Lily et Azuma continuèrent de se battre avec plus d'intensité.

''Qu… QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?! JE SUIS UN MEMBRE DU CONSEIL !'' Rappela le mage en regardant son interlocutrice d'un air choqué et perdu.

''CE N'EST PAS IMPORTANT ! JE VEUX PROTÉGER FAIRY TAIL ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, AIDEZ-NOUS !'' Récria la mage de Fairy Tail avec conviction et sérieux, fronçant les sourcils tout en l'observant.

''JE SUIS ICI CAR JE VOULAIS DÉTRUIRE VOTRE GUILDE POUR MA PROMOTION !''

''CE N'EST PAS IMPORTANT ! CAR FAIRY TAIL NE SERA JAMAIS DÉTRUITE !'' Hurla la dragon slayer avec sérieux et fermeté, surprenant le mage du Conseil.

''KUUUH !'' Fit Panther Lily, évitant les explosions que créer le mage noir dans le ciel en se couchant au sol.

''LILY ! ENVOLE-TOI PLUS HAUT !'' Hurla Charuru en pointant le ciel, le nommé la regardant avec sérieux avant de l'écouter et de partir à grande vitesse.

''Peu importe à quelle hauteur tu t'envoles, mes explosions continueront de t'atteindre.'' Déclara Azuma en regardant le chat noir, un air sérieux au visage alors qu'il tendit le bras vers ce dernier.

« Une ouverture ! Directement dans l'angle mort ! » S'écria mentalement Wendy, gonflant ses joues et apparaissant quelques millimètres dans le dos du mage ennemi grâce à la magie de Mest.

« S'occuper de ce type est le meilleur choix à faire. » Se convainquit le mage infiltré, observant le mage noir avec appréhension tout en tenant le dos de la jeune fille.

« On l'a eu ! » Sourit le compagnon de Gajeel, un air victorieux au visage.

« TENRYUU NO- »

''Pathétique.'' Fit simplement Azuma, sa déclaration surprenant et stoppant une fraction de seconde la jeune fille dans son attaque. ''TOWER BURST !'' Hurla-t-il, créant une très haute colonne de flamme s'étendant à un mètre de rayon autour de lui. Sa soudaine attaque prit les quatre mages par surprise et engouffra Mest et Wendy dans la colonne de feu, sous le regard horrifié des deux exceeds.

''GUAAAHHH !'' ''KYYYAAAAAAHH !'' Hurlèrent les mages, volant dans différentes direction alors que la colonne s'étendit à très grande vitesse et frappa les deux chats, brûlant les fleurs et l'herbe et calcinant la terre.

* * *

**Groupe de Natsu.**

''Qu'est-ce que…'' ''Une tour de flamme ?!'' Hurlèrent simultanément le dragon slayer et son compagnon, observant dans la direction où ils se dirigeaient une colonne de flamme s'élevait soudainement très haut dans le ciel.

''Personne dans la guilde peut utiliser ce genre de magie.'' Ajouta Happy, fonçant avec Natsu à très grande allure et déployant ses ailes.

''C'EST SÛREMENT UN ENNEMI !'' Comprit le rose, fronçant les sourcils et perdant son sourire.

* * *

**Sur la falaise.**

Hmph…

Tous au sol. Après une simple attaque.

Vraiment pathétique.

''Ugh…'' « À court… » Gémit Panther Lily, perdant sa forme de combat et grognant contre sa douleur, les deux filles gisant inconscientes au sol, leur vêtements étant un peu brûlés.

« C'est donc à ça, la puissance de l'un des 7 Frères du Purgatoire… » Contempla Mest avec horreur et douleur, relevant difficilement la tête en direction d'Azuma.

''Est-ce que cette guilde est composée de chats et d'enfants ?'' Demanda le mage noir, un ton lassé et déçu présent dans sa voix.

« Et il y a six autres personnes comme lui ?! Fairy Tail n'a aucune chance ! » Pensa le mage du Conseil de panique et d'effroi, tremblant fortement en observant le mage ennemi.

* * *

**Dans le vaisseau volant de Grimoire Heart.**

''Tu as l'air étrangement énergétique, Ultear-san.'' Sourit Zancrow en regardant la susnommée, qui vérifiait la flexibilité de son armure, le mage arborant un sourire confiant et amusé, teinté de folie, au visage.

''Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Je vois moi aussi cela comme une guerre.'' Déclara Caprico, gardant les bras croisés ainsi qu'un air extrêmement sérieux et sévère.

''Allons donc. À cet Eden appelé combat.'' Fit Rustyrose, observant l'île avec beaucoup d'attention et de sérieux.

''J-j-j-j-je… Je… J-j-j-je… Suis…'' Bégaya Kain Hikaru, tremblant fortement et transpirant à grosse goutte.

''Ul ! Regarde !'' Fit Melody en pointant ce qui se trouvait devant le bateau avec une certaine curiosité.

''Ne m'appelle pas Ul.'' Menaça celle que Melody adressée la parole, la regardant d'un air mauvais, presque meurtrier, et sa voix devenant très grave et menaçante.

''D… Désolée…'' S'excusa la jeune fille, baissant la tête d'un air désolé et un peu déprimée.

''Ne sois pas si nerveuse ! Ok ? Alors, qu'as-tu vu ?'' Fit Zancrow de façon réconfortante, souriant d'un air assuré tout en clignant l'œil gauche et en observant la rose.

''L'île est en vue…'' Répondit Melody d'une voix déprimée, les autres mages regardant dans la direction qu'elle avait regardait alors que le blond caressa la tête de la mage pour la féliciter, souriant d'un air réconfortant et amicale.

''L'Île des fées.'' Firent les 4 autres mages en regardant l'Île Tenrou, le bateau s'en approchant de plus en plus alors que les mages écarquillèrent de plus en plus les yeux à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient.

''Qu'est-ce que…'' Fit le blond, regardant avec surprise et étonnement une énorme figure humanoïde se dresser devant eux, les regardant d'un air très menaçant et arborant le symbole rouge de Fairy Tail au milieu de son torse.

''Un géant… ?!'' ''Uueehh…'' ''Vous êtes sérieux ?!'' ''Il est énorme.'' Firent les mages, un air plus ou moins surpris en observant le dit être, tandis qu'Hades élargit un sourire pompeux et malsain.

''Makarof.'' Reconnut-il, de la confiance dans sa voix et sur son visage.

''Disparaissez !'' Tonna la voix du Maître de Fairy Tail, un ton menaçant et furibond dans la voix.

* * *

**48 ans plus tôt, An X736, Fairy Tail.**

''_J… Je vais… Être le Troisième Maître de Fairy Tail… ?!'' _Avait demandé avec choc et stupeur un homme blond de petite taille. _''PAS POSSIBLE ! C'EST PAS MON TRUC !'' _Hurla-t-il d'un air effrayé et désemparé, reculant d'un pas tout en secouant les bras devant lui.

''_Tu es parfait pour ça, gamin.'' _Avait répondu le Maître de Fairy Tail, observant en souriant le mage qui refusait la place.

''_NE M'APPELEZ PAS COMME ÇA ! J'AI 40 ANS !'' _S'était écrié le mage, une certaine indignation dans la voix.

''_Tu aimes tes amis… Et tu es un humain capable de croire. Tu vas sûrement faire une excellente guilde de celle-ci.'' _Avait répondu le Maître d'un air confiant et souriant, observant le mage avec assurance tandis que ce dernier écarquilla les yeux. _''Maevis m'a confié le rôle de Second Maître, et je vais te confier le rôle de Troisième. Hérite donc de cet esprit, Fairy Tail t'appartient maintenant.''_

* * *

**Temps présent, à l'Île Tenrou.**

''Je ne vous laisserais pas vous avancer plus.'' Déclara le vieil homme, de la rage et de la fureur dans sa voix alors que ses veines ressortaient, sous le regard souriant et confiant d'Hades. Le géant frappa d'un coup le vaisseau de son poing droit, l'attaque partant à grande vitesse et détruisant l'aile gauche du vaisseau.

* * *

**À l'intérieur du vaisseau.**

''GUOOHH !'' ''OWEEE !'' Hurlèrent les mages de surprises, le bateau chavirant d'un coup et leur faisant perdre l'équilibre.

''LE CÔTÉ TRIBORD VIENT DE SE FAIRE DÉMOLIR !'' ''IL A ÉCRASÉ L'ARMURE RENFORCÉ COMME S'IL S'AGISSAIT DE PAPIER !'' ''JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE !'' Hurlèrent des mages noirs, paniquant à cause de la soudaine destruction et du prochain coup que Makarof aller donner.

''AUGMENTEZ LA VITESSE !'' Hurla Caprico, les mages écoutant l'ordre et esquivant le coup de poing du vieil homme en faisant une manœuvre rapide sur le côté tribord.

''ARMÉ LE CANON À CONVERSION MAGIQUE ! TIREZ AVEC LE JUPITER !'' Ordonna le Maître de Grimoire Heart, le canon chargeant et tirant dans la seconde alors que le Maître de Fairy Tail leva son bras gauche pour parer l'attaque, brûlant son bras mais protégeant son visage. ''Oh !'' Sourit d'un air joyeusement surpris le Maître de la guilde noire, observant Makarof les regardait avec fureur et tenant le tir sans flancher d'un millimètre.

''KAAAHH !'' Hurla le vieil homme, donnant un coup de pied dans le vaisseau et le détruisant en très grande partie, cessant le tir du canon.

''LE VAISSEAU !'' ''QUEL MONSTRE !'' ''C'EST MAKAROF ÇA ?!'' Hurlèrent les mages noirs de stupeur et d'effroi, observant les éclats du bateau traversé la pièce.

''ULTEAR !'' Cria Hades, s'accrochant à son siège pour éviter de tomber.

''Oui. Arc of Time. Renouvellement.'' Fit l'appelée, son œil gauche brillant d'une lueur jaune alors que sa magie entoura le vaisseau, qui se reconstruisit tout seul et se restaura, prenant la même forme qu'il avait avant de subir les assauts de Makarof.

''Caprico, emmène tout le monde sur l'île.'' Demanda Hades en regardant l'homme chèvre, qui se retourna vers lui en se courbant et en tendant la main tout en pointant les mages, comme un servant.

''Et vous Maître ?'' Demanda le concerné, une intonation totalement neutre et sérieuse alors qu'il regardait le nommé.

''Je vais rester ici pour m'occuper de Makarof.'' Répondit-il en souriant avec confiance, regardant le Maître ennemi d'un air assuré.

''Entendu.'' Répondit le mage noir, tendant ses deux bras vers les côtés avant de les rabattre devant lui à grande vitesse, les mages noirs disparaissant tous tandis qu'il fit apparaître un jetpack dans son dos. ''Soyez prudent.'' Déclara-t-il, s'envolant par la fenêtre et passant au côté de Makarof, qui l'observa d'un œil mauvais et furibond.

''Cela ne sert à rien de fuir ! En accord avec le code de conduite de Fairy Tail, je vous laisse jusqu'au compte de trois pour dégagez d'ici.'' Déclara le vieil homme, créant une sphère lumineuse entre ses mains et observant le vaisseau avec fureur, tandis qu'Hades marcha tranquillement à l'intérieur.

''Un mage devrait frapper tous ceux qu'il reconnaît comme son ennemi. C'est la loi de la magie.'' Déclara Hades en regardant le mage ennemi, un air tranquille au visage.

''Un…''

''Fairy Law, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Deux…''

* * *

**Lieu de défaite du groupe de Wendy, sur la falaise.**

''WENDY ! TIENS BON !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de feu en tenant la nommée dans ses bras, cette dernière grognant alors que sa conscience revenait.

''LILY ! CHARURU ! QUE FAÎTES-VOUS ICI ?! TENEZ BON !'' Hurla Happy, regardant les deux chats en se retournant à grande vitesse, les deux membres de la guilde gémissant légèrement.

''BORDEL ! QUI A FAIT ÇA ?!'' Hurla le mage de feu en regardant les trois mages de sa guilde, avant de se retourner vers Mest, qui bougeait un peu et grogner. ''HEY ! C'EST TA FAUTE, BÂTARD ?!'' Hurla-t-il de rage, attrapant le mage du Conseil et le secouant un peu, réveillant un peu plus l'interrogé.

« La magie de contrôle de la mémoire est donc dissipée… » Comprit mentalement le mage infiltré, regardant Natsu d'un air douloureux.

La magie de contrôle de la mémoire est une magie qui permet d'insérer sa propre existence dans la mémoire des autres. Son fonctionnement est le même que celui des charmes : si quelqu'un apprend l'usage de cette magie, elle est dissipée.

''Natsu-san, cet homme fait partie du Conseil.'' Annonça Wendy, se relevant avec difficulté pour observer le nommé.

''Joli manteau.'' Fit soudainement le rose, nettoyant le mage du Conseil de toute la poussière et de la saleté qu'il avait sur ses vêtements tout en transpirant à grosse goutte, avant que les deux mages et le compagnon du dragon slayer ne se regardent droit dans les yeux, restant parfaitement silencieux. ''… ! QUOI ?! LE CONSEIL EST NOTRE ENNEMI ?!'' Hurla-t-il d'effroi, devenant pâle et enlaçant son compagnon tout en observant Mest.

''AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !'' Hurla le chat bleu, regardant le mage avec effroi et enlaçant lui aussi son compagnon.

''Non…'' Répondit simplement le mage infiltré d'une voix blasé.

''L'ennemi est Grimoire Heart. La guilde noire.'' Ajouta Charuru, se levant avec difficulté sur ses pattes.

''Grimoire Heart ?'' Demanda Natsu d'un air perdu, ne semblant pas connaître la guilde susnommée.

''L'UNE DES TROIS GUILDES PRINCIPALES, ET UN PILIER DE L'ALLIANCE BARAM !'' S'écria le chat bleu de choc et de stupeur, une légère teinte de peur dans la voix. Le chat noir se réveilla quelques secondes après, grommelant à cause de ses blessures et relevant la tête, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda Panther Lily, écarquillant les yeux de surprise alors que les autres mages regardèrent vers le ciel, observant une forme étrange voler dans le ciel à toute vitesse. Cette forme, qui ressemblait à un bouc avec les bras écarté, laissée derrière elle deux traits de fumée, et des choses brillantes semblant tomber de lui sur l'île.

* * *

**Groupe de Gray et Lucy.**

''HUAAAH !'' S'écrièrent les mages de Fairy Tail, sautant au dernier moment pour éviter des mages qui leur arrivaient dessus depuis des petites sphères tombant du ciel.

''Des gens pleuvent du ciel… ?!'' Fit l'esprit stellaire, un air agacé et indigné au visage.

''On aurait du regarder à la météo d'aujourd'hui !'' Commenta la blonde d'un air légèrement plus serein que ce lui de Loki, regardant le ciel en mettant sa main pour couvrir ses yeux.

''Les ennemis…'' Fit simplement Cana, son visage se noircissant de colère et de sérieux.

''Hey, hey ! Attends une seconde ! Tous ces trucs sont des gens ?!'' S'écria Gray, observant d'autres sphères tombés alors que le nombre de mages noirs surpassé déjà de dix fois la taille de leur groupe.

* * *

**Au lieu de rencontre d'urgence de Fairy Tail.**

''Mira…'' ''Oui…'' Firent les sœurs Strauss d'un air sombre et sérieux, observant les mages noirs les encerclés.

* * *

**Groupe d'Elfman.**

''UN HOMME NE PARDONNE PAS LES INTRUS !'' S'écria l'homme de rage, observant les mages noirs avec fureur et sérieux.

''Vous êtes… Si chiant…'' Souffla Evergreen sans cible particulière, observant le Strauss d'un air las et les mages noirs d'un air blasé.

* * *

**Groupe de Levy.**

''Ugh… Ils sont déjà ici…'' Fit la bleue d'exaspération et de colère, observant les mages ennemis les entourait.

* * *

**Groupe d'Erza.**

''Ils sont nombreux…'' Commenta la rousse, observant les mages les entourant avec une certaine surprise mélangée à un certain mépris.

''Et ils continuent de tomber…'' Ajouta Juvia, observant le ciel et voyant d'autres sphères en tombé.

* * *

**Groupe d'Happy et de Panther Lily.**

''Tch !'' Fit Natsu, observant les mages ennemis avec colère tout en se tenant devant Wendy pour la protéger.

* * *

**Différents endroits de l'île.**

''HUHAHAHAHA !'' Rit Zancrow, observant le sol s'approché à grande vitesse sans pour autant tenter de se ralentir, y fonçant même tête la première.

''Hmph. Il fallait bien que les troubles fêtes arrivent.'' Commenta Azuma, Observant Caprico volait dans le ciel au-dessus d'une zone se trouvant à près d'un kilomètres de lui.

''Il est temps de commencer le sacrifice des fées.'' Commenta Rustyrose, observant l'île s'approcher tout en tombant pieds en premiers, repositionnant ses lunettes de la main gauche et gardant sa main droite dans la poche de son pantalon.

''Mission commencée.'' Fit simplement Melody, atterrissant sur ses jambes et sa main gauche dans un endroit dégagé.

''OO… OOOOOWWEEEHHH !'' Cria Kain Hikaru, tombant sur sa joue gauche à un endroit rocheux.

''Nous allons bientôt pouvoir te rencontrer, Zeref.'' Commenta Ultear, se relevant et commençant à marcher dans un endroit profond de la forêt.

* * *

**Plus profondément, à un lieu isolé de la forêt.**

''Une autre guerre va bientôt commencer ?'' Demanda le mage avec la toge blanche, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air attristé.

**Au bord de l'île, près du vaisseau de Grimoire Heart.**

''Trois. Votre temps est écoulé. Fairy Law-''

''Arrête ça.'' Coupa Hades en regardant Makarof depuis le toit de son vaisseau, positionnant ses mains de la même façon qu'avait fait le Maître de Fairy Tail pour préparer Fairy Law. Cette action surpris et stoppa le vieux Maître dans son action, qui écarquilla les yeux. ''Grimoire Law.'' Lança-t-il, créant la même magie que Makarof mais de couleur plus sombre, ce dernier écarquillant les yeux de choc et de stupeur en voyant cela. ''C'est un sort de dissuasion. Mais tu ne pas la lancer aussi. Si aucun de nous deux ne stoppe, alors ça se conclura de la pire façon possible.'' Déclara-t-il, le géant dissipant de suite son sort et observant le Maître noir avec horreur.

''C… C'est… Pas possible…'' Murmura-t-il de choc, bien trop interdit pour pouvoir formuler une longue phrase.

* * *

**48 ans plus tôt.**

''_Je vais partir en voyage. Fais en une bonne guilde.'' _Avait déclaré le Second Maître, partant avec un bâton en bois arborant le symbole de Fairy Tail en son sommet, et montrant sa cape blanche avec le symbole dorée de la guilde au mage qui le suivait.

''_A-attendez ! Maître !'' _Avait hurlé le blond, courant après le Second pour le rattraper et tendant le bras pour le stopper.

''_Maître ? Tu es le Maître maintenant, Makarof.'' _Lui avait répondu le Second Maître de Fairy Tail, Purehito.

Il s'agissait d'un homme ressemblant fortement à Hades, n'ayant cependant pas de moustache mais arborant une longue barbe blanche. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient aussi coiffés vers l'arrière. Il portait également un cache-œil noir sur son œil droit, comme le Maître de Grimoire Heart.

* * *

**Temps présent, sur l'Île Tenrou.**

''Ça faisait longtemps, gamin.'' Sourit Hades en regardant le géant, un air quelque peu nostalgique au visage alors qu'il dissipa son sort.

''Maître… Purehito… ?'' Demanda Makarof, le choc et la stupeur envahissant de plus en plus son visage. ''Pourquoi es-tu... ?'' Tenta-t-il, tremblant fortement en observant son ancien Maître. Ce dernier tendit de suite le bras droit vers Makarof, créant depuis sa main deux chaînes avec des griffes au bout qui s'accrochèrent aux épaules du géant. Il tira ensuite d'un coup sur les chaînes, soulevant le Maître de Fairy Tail et le frappant contre un mur de pierre, avant de tirer une nouvelle fois et de l'envoyer en direction de la forêt. Le mage saint dissipa de suite sa forme de géant, le libérant ainsi de l'attache et se redressant en l'air, mais fonçant plus profondément dans l'île et arrachant quelques arbres aux passages. Il fit de suite apparaître sa cape dès qu'il se stoppa, levant la tête vers Hades d'un air enragé alors que ce dernier venait juste d'apparaître devant lui. ''Pourquoi es-tu dans une guilde noire ?'' Demanda-t-il, de la rage dans la voix alors qu'il se releva peu à peu, observant son ancien Maître de guilde.

''Qu'est-ce que le blanc du noir, Makarof ? Ce monde est empli de chose qu'on ne peut étiqueter de bon ou mauvais.'' Répondit simplement Hades, observant le Maître ennemi d'un air confiant et sûr.

''Bon ou mauvais, la mentalité de Fairy Tail ne devrait pas changer.'' Répondit le vieil homme d'une voix rageuse, observant le Maître de la guilde noire avec mépris.

''Hahaha ! Tu as bien appris à répondre, gamin !'' Rit Purehito, amusé par les paroles de Makarof.

''Ne m'appelle pas gamin. Tu ne fais plus partie de ma famille.'' Répondit-il, serrant les points de colère et fureur avant de se détendre légèrement. ''Mais je ne veux pas te combattre. Partiras-tu de cette île ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air neutre, semblant près à fermer les yeux et à laisser s'échapper son ancien Maître.

''Mon… Cœur me peine aussi. Je ne pensais que je verrais ce jour. Celui où je devrais écraser Fairy Tail ainsi.'' Déclara Purehito, un soupçon de tristesse dans sa voix alors qu'il observait son ennemi.

''JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE ÇA !'' Hurla de colère le Troisième Maître de Fairy Tail, de la rage dans la voix.

''Alors tu comptes me défier, gamin ?'' Demanda Hades, observant avec sérieux et froideur le nommé tout en mettant sa main devant son visage, paume face au mage saint et recroquevillant son pouce et les deux doigts les plus proche du pouce et fermant les deux plus éloigné. L'autre Maître fit plusieurs signes rapides avec ses mains, bougeant rapidement ses bras tandis que le mage noir rabattit son bras vers le côté, créant deux lignes de magie. Les deux mages créèrent un sceau en même temps, Makarof créant une sphère à partir de trois bandes d'écriture runiques. Hades, quant à lui, forma verticalement trois cercles runiques devant lui, les plus éloignés étant de plus petites tailles et la plus grosse ayant plusieurs bandes runiques partant derrière le Maître, l'ensemble donnant un aspect de canon.

« Une formule 28 de sceau magique d'Amaterasu ?! En un instant ?! » Pensa le vieil homme de choc et de stupeur, observant la magie du mage noir avec une certaine horreur.

''Tu ne peux gagner.'' Déclara le Maître de Grimoire Heart d'un ton ferme et sérieux, avant qu'une explosion ne se produise à l'endroit où se trouvait Makarof. Ce dernier croisa les bras devant lui pour se protéger de l'attaque, avant de les écarter d'un coup avec violence pour dissiper la magie adverse et étendre autour d'eux deux, créant un grand tube de rune. L'attaquant de l'île retendit ensuite ses deux bras vers celui qui défendait l'île, accrochant de nouvelles chaînes aux épaules du mage et tirant à nouveau dans différentes direction pour le frapper dans les arbres, dissipant les sceaux de glyphes par la même occasion. ''Je danse aisément avec la magie.'' Sourit-il, sous le regard surpris du mage saint avant qu'il ne soit libérer de ses chaînes, s'appuyant sur son genou pour s'aider à se relever, avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

''QU… QU'EST-CE QUE… !?'' S'écria-t-il d'interdit et d'effroi, observant trois cercles verticaux l'entouré sur ses deux côtés, ainsi qu'un gros cercle horizontale au sol et un autre à deux mètres du sol, sous le regard souriant d'Hades. ''SCEAU DE DÉFENSE MAXIMALE ! LES TROIS PILIERS DIVINS !'' Cria-t-il, croisant les bras devant lui et créant trois piliers de runes autour de lui pour se protéger.

''Formule 100 d'Amaterasu.'' Fit simplement le Maître noir, avant qu'une puissante explosion ne se produise et fasse trembler l'île tout en y causant d'importants dégâts à tout endroit.

* * *

**Groupe de Natsu et Wendy.**

''QU'EST-CE QUE ?!'' ''UHAAA !'' ''YAAAAAH !'' Hurlèrent les mages de Fairy ail, regardant autour d'eux avec effroi.

* * *

**Groupe de Juvia.**

''Quelle puissante magie…'' Fit la mage d'eau, regardant les dégâts autour d'elle avec choc et stupeur.

''CONCENTRE-TOI SUR LES ENNEMIS DEVANT TOI !'' Hurla la chevalière, se retournant de moitié après avoir mis à terre un mage qui fonçait vers elle.

* * *

**Groupe de Cana et Gray.**

''C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!'' ''WOH WOH !'' ''C… C'est extrêmement puissant…'' Firent les mages de Fairy Tail, se tenant avec beaucoup de difficulté debout à cause de tremblement de terre, et de chute de pierres se produisant avec la destruction de bâtiment en ruines.

* * *

**Lieu de combat des Maîtres de Guilde.**

''Comme je m'y attendais de l'homme en qui j'avais de l'espoir.'' Commenta Hades, observant Makarof qui tenait encore debout, malgré ses nombreuses blessures des suites de l'attaque. ''Je vois maintenant comment tu as supporté la guilde depuis 48 ans.'' Rajouta-il en souriant d'un air ravi et satisfait, semblant content de voir la résistance son adversaire. Le vieux Maître de Fairy Tail serra soudainement son poing au niveau de son cœur, son visage pâlissant et montrant une expression de douleur intense alors qu'il commença à se courber un peu. ''Hm ? Quelque chose ne va pas Makarof ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air interrogateur en voyant l'attitude du mage saint, avant de s'approcher vers lui avec confiance. ''On a tous les deux bien vieilli.'' Déclara-t-il en marchant dans sa direction, l'observant d'un air plutôt mauvais et malveillant.

''Ugh…'' Répondit le vieil homme, resserrant son poing au niveau de son cœur.

''Voici le moment où des hommes qui ont pris différent chemin se rencontrent. Est-ce le jour où la continuité de ce monde sera achevé ?'' Demanda Hades en observant le mage saint, ce dernier le regardant avec mépris et colère.

''T… Tu étais un bon Maître… Tu nous as appris l'« Harmonie »… Et nous a guidés vers le droit chemin… Que… S'est-il passé ?!'' Demanda Makarof en observant son ancien Maître, de la colère dans son regard mais sa voix arborant une interrogation importante. Purehito continua simplement d'observer son adversaire avec noirceur, se tenant à quelques centimètres de lui avant d'abattre son poing sur la tête du mage, le couchant de suite à terre.

''La « Magie » est originellement née des ténèbres. La puissance était oppressée et crainte. Mais graduellement, la « Magie » est devenue un phénomène de tous les jours. Et vint un temps où cela fu même dite partie de la culture humaine. Mais en retraçant les racines de la « Magie », quand je suis arrivé à Zeref… J'ai vu… Ce qu'on peut appeler « l'essence de la magie ».'' Répondit Purehito en regardant le vieux Maître, qui resta à terre, inconscient, alors que le mage noir parti en lui montrant son dos. ''Dors maintenant… L'histoire de Fairy Tail est terminée.'' Déclara-t-il en partant, le mage de Fairy Tail bougeant sa main et ouvrant les yeux avec fureur tout en regardant le mage partir, avant de foncer à toute vitesse pour le frapper. Le Maître de Grimoire Heart retourna d'un coup sa tête, leurs yeux emplis de rage et de fureur se croisant avant qu'Hades ne se retourne de moitié en levant son bras gauche vers Makarof, le transperçant d'un rayon de magie au niveau du ventre et le faisant tomber au sol.

« Ce n'est… Pas encore fini… Ma volonté… Qu'elle atteigne celui qui l'héritera… » Pensa le vieil homme en tombant au sol, tombant ensuite inconscient et saignant depuis un trou crée par le rayon de magie dans son ventre.

* * *

**Quelque part dans Fiore, dans un désert.**

''Hmm… ?'' Fit une figure encapuchonnée, tenant un sac de voyage dans sa main gauche et levant la tête vers le ciel, serrant ensuite son poing droit.

''Quelle est… Cette sensation… ?'' Se demanda Laxus en enlevant sa capuche pour mieux observer son poing, un air soudainement inquiet au visage.

* * *

**Groupe de Charuru et Panther Lily.**

''ORAAAAAHH !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de feu, assommant deux mages ennemis en les frappant avec ses poings enveloppés de flammes.

''Par ici ! Non par là !'' ''CE FICHU CHAT N'ARRÊTE PAS DE BOUGER !'' ''TCH !'' Firent Happy et des mages noirs, le premier volant proche des derniers et les esquivant au dernier moment. Il les appâta ainsi plusieurs fois, forçant les mages à lui courir après et les entraînant vers un rocher.

''À plus !'' S'écria le chat bleu d'une voix amusée, les mages noirs se cognant et s'assommant au rocher.

''Fais chier ! Je ne peux plus maintenir ma forme de combat !'' Jura le chat noir, se tenant l'épaule tout en fermant l'œil gauche.

''On ne peut rien y faire… Et Wendy ne peut plus restaurer sa propre magie.'' Déclara la chatte blanche en regardant le noir, se tenant les côtes tout en fermant l'œil droit.

''Hein ? Mest-san est partie ?'' Demanda la jeune fille en regardant la zone alentour, se tenant la poitrine et restant accroupie au sol tout en haletant.

''Inutile de chercher un type comme lui !'' Déclara sa compagnonne en se retournant de moitié vers elle, un air agacé au visage.

''Tu ne peux pas te soigner, Wendy ?'' Demanda Lily en regardant la nommée du coin de l'œil, surveillant dans le même temps les mages noirs.

''Bien sûr que non !'' Rappela l'exceed blanche, regardant l'autre exceed en le réprimandant.

''Vraiment ?'' Demanda l'ex-commandant, observant la blanche d'un air surpris alors que la jeune fille continua de regarder les alentours.

''FIRE BULLET !'' Hurla une mage noir, tirant une boule de feu vers le rose.

''J'ai entendu ça !'' Cria le dragon slayer de feu en souriant tout en se retournant vers la mage, inspirant et avalant la flamme qu'elle avait tirée, surprenant les mages de Grimoire Heart.

''QU…'' ''SÉRIEUX ?!'' ''CE GARS…'' ''IL L'A MANGÉ ?!'' ''CE TYPE…'' ''C'EST LE FAMEUX DRAGON DE FEU !'' Hurlèrent les mages, regardant le nommé avec horreur et choc alors qu'il les observa en souriant avec confiance.

''KARYUU NO YOKUGEKI !'' Cria le fils d'Igneel, enflammant ses coudes et frappant autour de lui pour vaincre ses adversaires, nettoyant une grande partie de la zone.

''C… CE GARS…'' ''Il n'est vraiment pas mauvais…'' ''QUE DEVONS-NOUS FAIRE ?!'' Demandèrent les mages noirs en observant le dragon slayer de feu, n'osant plus s'avancer.

''Assez.'' Fit Zancrow en s'avançant dans le dos des mages noirs, le dragon de feu ne l'écoutant pas et frappant d'autres mages de Grimoire Heart. ''Assez j'ai dit.'' Répéta-t-il, les mages de la zone cessant tout mouvement et se retournant vers lui.

''Maître Zancrow !'' S'écrièrent les mages noirs de joie et de soulagement en le voyant, le laissant s'avancer vers le dragon slayer.

''Uhehehehe ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille face à lui !'' Déclara le nommé, souriant en observant le mage de Fairy Tail avec une certaine folie. ''Partez à la recherche de Zeref ! Je m'occupe de lui !'' Reprit-il en balançant son bras droit, faisant signe au mage de partir de la zone.

''O… Oui Chef…'' ''Me… Merci…'' ''C'est le Salamander dont nous avons entendu parler.'' Déclarèrent les mages noirs, ceux encore conscient se relevant avec difficulté et partant de la zone, Zancrow ne dérivant pas son regard du rose et gardant son sourire.

''Il est… Il est incroyablement fort.'' Ajouta une autre mage, faisant perdre le sourire de leur chef.

''Maintenant… S'il vous plaît, excusez-nous.'' S'excusèrent les mages retraitant, dépassant le blond à toute vitesse.

''ATTENDEZ UNE PUTAIN DE MINUTE !'' S'écria soudainement Zancrow de rage et de colère, faisant se stopper les mages de Grimoire Heart et surprenant ceux de Fairy Tail, tandis qu'il se retourna vers ses alliés. ''Vous avez dit « fort », hein ?'' Demanda-t-il, sous le regard interrogateur des mages. ''Il n'y a pas de guilde plus forte que Grimoire Heart dans ce monde. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous sommes la plus puissante des guildes. ET GRIMOIRE HEART N'A PAS BESOIN DE FAIBLÂRDS ! HUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !'' Hurla-t-il de folie et de malveillance, brûlant ses alliés à l'aide de flammes noires, qui hurlèrent de douleur et se roulèrent à terre.

''Des flammes noirs ?!'' ''C'est qui ce type… ?!'' Firent Happy et Panther Lily, les trois chats écarquillant les yeux et tremblant d'horreur et d'effroi en observant le massacre perpétré par le blond.

''HEY ! CE SONT TES ALLIÈS, ENFOIRÉ !'' Hurla de rage le rose, ses veines ressortant à cause de sa colère.

''UAHAHAHAHAH !'' Rit Zancrow, se retournant de suite et lançant une vague de flamme noire vers le mage de feu.

''LE FEU NE MARCHENT PAS SUR MOI !'' Récria le dragon slayer, s'apprêtant à manger le torrent de feu qui foncer vers lui.

''Natsu-san, stop ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant ces flammes !'' Hurla la bleue en tendant la main vers le nommé, qui écarquilla les yeux en semblant remarquer que quelque chose clocher et se prenant de plein fouet l'attaque adverse.

''JE NE PEUX PAS LES MANGER ?! C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ?!'' Hurla le mage de feu en observant les flammes d'un air choqué et surpris, tentant d'échapper à la vague que lancer le mage noir.

''Tu es bien trop arrogant, dragon slayer. GUHAHAHAHAHAH !'' S'écria le mage de Grimoire Heart, créant une soudaine explosion de flamme à l'endroit où se tenait le mage de feu.

''NATSUUU !'' Hurla Happy de peur et de choc, totalement interdit et effrayé par l'attaque que venait de subir son ami.

''Des flammes que même le dragon slayer de feu ne peut manger ?!'' Reconnut avec horreur la chatte blanche, son visage s'assombrissant de choc et d'effroi.

''Uhehehe. Essayes donc de manger les flammes d'un dieu, des flammes bien plus puissantes que ceux d'un dragon, et subis en les conséquences. Tu recevras une punition divine, gamin. Je suis d'un tout autre niveau envers toi. Je suis un God Slayer. Un tueur de Dieu.'' Déclara Zancrow en souriant avec assurance et folie, sous le regard choqué et surpris des mages de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Groupe de Lucy et Loki.**

''Hein ?'' Fit Cana en regardant autour d'elle, entendant un claquement de mains alors que les mages noirs disparurent d'un coup.

''Les ennemis ont disparu ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace de choc et de surprise, regardant aux alentours d'un air suspicieux.

''D'abord ils pleuvent. Ensuite ils disparaissent. Ils sont occupés.'' Commenta la mage stellaire, observant les alentours avec autant d'attention que les autres mages.

''Ils n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour vous vaincre. Ce serait une perte de temps. Je vais m'occuper de vous moi-même.'' Déclara Caprico, observant les mages de Fairy Tail depuis le sommet d'un pilier, les bras croisés.

''Un bouc ?!'' Cria Lucy de surprise et de choc, alors que Loki écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

**Groupe de Juvia.**

''Je suis tombée sur l'ennemi pendant ma mission.'' Commença Melody, observant les deux mages de Fairy Tail qui se tenaient au milieu des corps inconscients des mages noirs, ces dernières se retournant vers elle. ''Je vais les exterminer immédiatement. Leur annihilation est maintenant devenue l'objectif premier. Maintenant, commençons le combat.'' Reprit-elle, observant les deux mages avec sérieux et noirceur.

''Une enfant ?'' Demanda la mage d'eau de surprise, observant la rose avec une certaine stupeur.

''Ne la sous-estime pas. Je sens une étrange magie venant d'elle.'' Déclara Erza, observant la rose avec sérieux et attention.

* * *

**Groupe d'Elfman.**

''Les démons et les fées se rencontrent dans une forêt perdue. Ceci sera notre bataille de front.'' Déclara Rustyrose, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique.

''C'est quoi ce type ? C'est un homme… Ou un fruit… ?'' Demanda Elfman, observant le mage noir avec interrogation.

''C'est pas évident ? C'est un « idiot ».'' Répondit Evergreen, observant le mage de Grimoire Heart d'un air agacé et las.

* * *

**Lieu de rencontre d'urgence de Fairy Tail.**

''Hmph. Des chats, des enfants. Et maintenant, des femmes.'' Commenta Azuma, un air agacé alors qu'il observa Mirajane et Lisanna avec sérieux.

''Lisanna, recule. Ce type est dangereux.'' ''Non, je me battrais aussi.'' Firent les sœurs Strauss, la première mettant son bras devant la seconde pour la protéger et la forcer à reculer.

* * *

**Quelque part, dans l'île.**

''Pou… Pour…. Pourquoi il n'y a personne ici ?! Oooheee.'' Fit Kain Hikaru, regardant l'horizon en mettant sa main sur sa tête pour observer les environs.

* * *

**Lisière entre des ruines et la forêt.**

''Zeref… Attends…'' Fit Ultear, marchant à toute vitesse dans la zone où elle se situer pour trouver plus rapidement l'homme qu'elle cherchait.

* * *

**Sur une plage de l'île.**

''Les gamins de Makarof n'ont aucune chance de gagner face aux 7 Frères du Purgatoire.'' Commenta Hades, utilisant sa magie pour manœuvrer le vaisseau volant et le faire atterrir sur la mer, un drapeau avec l'insigne de Grimoire Heart se trouvant planté dans le sable non loin de lui. ''Ce sont mes meilleurs mages. Ceux que j'ai élevés depuis des années. Ils utilisent tous une magie proche de la véritable source de toutes les magies… Les magies oubliées sont à leurs dispositions. Rien ne peut se mettre en travers des Arts Interdits.'' Déclara-t-il en fermant le poing, avant d'entrer dans le vaisseau.

* * *

**Groupe de Natsu et Happy.**

''UUUUUOOOOOOHHH !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu de fureur, frappant à plusieurs reprises le god slayer en enflammant ses poings, Zancrow parant chacune de ses attaques en les bloquant avec la paume de sa main.

''C'est ça la force des dragons slayers ?'' Demanda le blond, regardant son adversaire d'un air las en continuant de parer ses attaques.

''NATSU-SAN !'' S'écria la jeune dragon slayer, observant le nommé avec inquiétude et crainte alors qu'il élargit un sourit confiant.

''GOD SLAYER MES FESSES ! TU ME DIS QUE DIEU T'AS APPRIS TES TECHNIQUES ?!'' Se moqua le rose, observant son adversaire d'un air amusé.

''Étant donné que Maître Hades peut être considérer comme un Dieu, oui, j'ai reçu cette magie perdue d'un « Dieu » !'' S'exclama le mage noir, élargissant un sourire confiant et amusé lui aussi en parant l'attaque de son adversaire avec ses flammes.

''HAH ! ALORS TU L'AS JUSTE APPRIS D'UN « HUMAIN » ! J'AI APPRIS LA MIENNE D'UN VÉRITABLE DRAGON ! C'EST LA MAGIE D'UN DRAGON SLAYER !'' Hurla le mage de feu de Fairy Tail, donnant un puissant coup à son adversaire et le faisant voler de quelques mètres tout en préparant une attaque dans sa main gauche. ''KARYUU NO…''

''ENJIN NO…''

''KOEN !'' ''KAGUTSUCHI ! (: Kagutsuchi du Dieu de Feu !)'' Hurlèrent les deux mages, le dragon slayer joignant les deux poings devant lui et le god slayer montrant son flanc droit en tendant les deux bras vers les côtés, créant chacun une immense boule de flammes. Leurs attaques se choquèrent l'une contre l'autre, et créèrent de suite une puissante explosion à l'impact. Aucun des deux mages ne dissipa cependant son attaque, maintenant chacune la sienne afin de faire flancher l'autre.

''QUELLE FORCE !'' ''UWAAAHH !'' ''IL FAIT EXTRÊMEMENT CHAUD !'' Commentèrent Lily, Happy et Charuru, le bleu s'envolant à cause du souffle de l'impact et les deux autres se protégeant le visage tout en tenant leur position.

''LES DEUX POUVOIRS S'AFFRONTENT ?!'' S'écria la jeune fille de choc et de stupeur, observant le clash des attaques avec une certaine admiration.

''Uehehehe !'' Rit Zancrow, observant le mage de Fairy Tail maintenir son attaque avec difficulté, avant que les flammes noirs ne l'emportent et ne frappent le mage de feu de plein fouet, le faisant voler de quelques mètres en arrière.

''NATSU S'EST FAIT REPOUSSER ?!'' Hurla le chat bleu de choc et d'interdit, écarquillant les yeux en voyant son compagnon perdre la bataille de flammes.

''VOUS COMMENCEZ VRAIMENT À M'AGACER ! SALES CHATS !'' Hurla le mage noir, créant une vague de flammes noires qui engouffra les trois chats et la bleue.

''UWAAH !'' ''KYAAA !'' ''WENDY !'' ''GUH !'' Hurlèrent-ils de douleur, tentant de se protéger ou d'échapper à l'attaque le mieux possible.

''SALE ENFOIRÉ !'' Hurla le fils d'Igneel, se repositionnant en plein vol et sautant pour atterrir sur un rocher un peu surélevé, avant de gonfler son corps et sa bouche. ''KARYUU NO HOUKOU !'' Hurla-t-il, envoyant un torrent de flammes vers le god slayer, qui se retourna vers lui en souriant.

''Savais-tu que c'était dieu qui donna la connaissance du feu aux hommes ? Ce ne fut jamais un humain ou un dragon qui créa le feu.'' Expliqua le blond en regardant les flammes arrivaient en sa direction tout en souriant, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche en grand. ''CE FUT DIEU !'' Récria-t-il, accueillant les flammes dans sa bouche et les mangeant, sous le choc du dragon slayer.

''C'est… Pas… Possible…'' Fit le dragon de feu en observant son adversaire, un air incrédule et interdit au visage alors que son adversaire finit de manger son attaque.

''C'étaient d'excellentes flammes ! Elles étaient sauvages, celle qui ne meurent jamais ! Mais même si tu peux tuer un dragon, tu ne peux vaincre un Dieu ! CECI EST LA MAGIE DE GRIMOIRE HEART ! ENJIN NO DOUGO ! (: Mugissement du Dieu de Feu !)'' Hurla-t-il, envoyant un torrent de flammes noires depuis sa bouche en direction de Natsu, qui l'engouffra entièrement et lui fit crier de douleur.

''Na… Tsu…'' Appela le compagnon du nommé en levant avec difficulté la tête, voyant celui-ci tombé de la falaise, la bouche ouverte et de la fumée s'échappant de son corps. ''NATSUUUUUU !'' Hurla-t-il, observant ce dernier tombé au milieu d'une forêt, sous l'œil euphorique du mage noir.

''UAHAHAHAHAHAH !'' Hurla-t-il de rire, écartant les bras et les doigts tout en regardant le ciel.

* * *

**Groupe de Gray et Cana.**

''GUH !'' ''KAAAHH !'' ''UGH !'' Firent Gray, Loki et Cana, recevant chacun un coup de pied du bouc alors que la blonde en esquiva un provenant de celui-ci, semblant légèrement surprendre le mage noir.

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! » S'écria mentalement la blonde, observant les trois mages de Fairy Tail d'un air étonné.

''CE TYPE ARRIVE À NOUS TENIR TÊTE À NOUS QUATRE RÉUNIS ?!'' Hurla le mage de glace de rage et de choc, se relevant avec difficulté à l'aide de ses bras.

''S-si fort…'' Murmura Loki en tenant son épaule, observant le bouc qui les regardait tous d'un air visiblement neutre, avant qu'il ne pose son regard sur Lucy avec une certaine interrogation se lisant sur son visage.

* * *

**Dans la forêt, lieu de chute de Natsu.**

''Ugh… Ce bâtard… Ça faisait longtemps… Que j'avais trouvé flammes si chaudes… Bien plus chaudes que ceux de Lucy…'' Commenta le mage de feu, se relevant avec difficulté à l'aide de ses bras, avant de se gratter la tête, puis de la lever un peu. ''… Hmm ? … Cette odeur…'' Se fit-il, un air interrogateur au visage avant de se retourner d'un coup sur sa gauche, son interrogation se transformant en inquiétude et en surprise, avant que ses yeux ne confirme ce que ressentait son odorat : le corps inconscient de Makarof. ''JII-CHAN !'' S'écria-t-il, se levant avec empressement mais titubant dans la direction du nommé, se tenant le bras droit. ''HEY ! TU DOIS TE FOUTRE DE MOI ! JII-CHAN ! ÇA VA ?!'' Hurla-t-il en s'approchant du vieux Maître, qui resta quelques secondes encore inconscient au sol.

''Natsu… ? « Tousse » « Tousse » Ugh !'' Fit le vieil homme, tremblant fortement en observant du coin des yeux le nommé s'approcher de lui, et fermant ensuite les yeux à cause de la douleur.

''JII-CHAN ! … TES BLESSURES ONT L'AIR HORRIBLE ! ATTENDS ! JE VAIS T'AMENER À WENDY !… NON… C'EST PEUT-ÊTRE UNE MAUVAISE IDÉE DE TE FAIRE BOUGER N'EST-CE PAS ?!'' Hurla-t-il, accourant pour se positionner auprès du mage saint et s'accroupir à ses côtés. ''JE NE PEUX PAS LE CROIRE ! QUI A FAIT ÇA ?!'' Hurla le mage de feu de rage et de colère, observant le vieil homme au sol et ses blessures.

''Natsu… Écoute… Attentivement… Nous avons… Aucun espoir… De gagner ça.'' Déclara le Troisième Maître de Fairy Tail avec difficulté, sous le regard choqué du mage de feu qui écarquilla les yeux.

''Q… QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES JII-CHAN ?!'' Hurla le fils du roi des dragons de feu de colère et de rage, fermant le poing de fureur.

''Qui… T'as donné… Ces blessures…'' Demanda Makarof, observant les plaies et les brûlures qu'arborait le corps de Natsu.

''C… CE N'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE S'EN INQUIÉTER ! JE VAIS GAGNER LA PROCHAINE FOIS !'' S'écria-t-il de rage et de fureur, serrant les dents en observant l'homme couché au sol.

''S'il te plaît… Natsu… Emmène les autres… Et fuyez…'' Supplia avec difficulté le Maître de Fairy Tail, observant le nommé avec les yeux à moitié fermé.

''NE DIS PAS ÇA ! QU'EST-CE QUI VA SE PASSER POUR L'EXAMEN DE RANG S ?! TU ES LE MAÎTRE DE FAIRY TAIL, NON ?! NE DIS PAS QU'ON NE PEUT PAS GAGNER !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de feu, frappant le sol avec rage.

''Il y a… Des moments… Où nous devons nous replier…'' Souffla l'homme au sol avec difficulté, voyant le rose trembler en l'observant avec incompréhension.

''J-''

''UHEEEHEEEE !'' Hurla Zancrow, s'approchant des deux mages de Fairy Tail en penchant la tête et en faisant de grand pas, élargissant un sourire victorieux et mauvais. ''Tu t'es fait exploser par Maître Hades, n'est-ce pas ? Hein, Makarof ? Uheehee !'' Rit-il en s'approchant lentement, tendant les bras d'un air victorieux et se penchant de droite à gauche.

''TOI ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu de rage et d'indignation, observant le mage noir s'approchait d'eux à grands pas lents tout en se penchant vers le pied au sol. ''Maître Hades… ?'' Demanda-t-il, observant le Maître de Fairy Tail du coin de l'œil tout en gardant le blond dans sa vision.

''Stop… Natsu… Tu ne fais… Pas le poids… Face à lui…'' Déclara le mage saint d'une voix paniquée, tendant le bras gauche pour l'arrêter dans ses mouvements.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE QUE JE NE FAIS PAS LE POIDS FACE À LUI ?!'' Hurla le fils du dragon de feu, observant le god slayer en transpirant à grosse goutte et en tremblant.

« De la peur… ?! Natsu ?! Parmi tous les autres… ?! » S'écria mentalement le vieil homme, écarquillant les yeux en voyant le comportement du mage de feu.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, dragon slayer ? Tu as des sueurs froides ?'' Demanda le blond d'une voix grave, fermant à moitié ses yeux tout en souriant d'un air menaçant.

''_La peur n'est pas « mauvaise ». Elle nous permet d'appendre nos faiblesses.'' _Se rappela le mage de feu, observant ses mains trembler et écarquillant un peu les yeux.

''C'est… De la peur… ?!'' Se demanda-t-il à voix haute, semblant faire différents mouvements de son corps pour calmer ses tremblements.

« Natsu… » Appela mentalement le Troisième Maître de Fairy Tail, écarquillant un peu les yeux en observant le rose.

''UHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! C'EST BIEN ÇA ! DE LA PEUR ! FACE À DES ÊTRES QUI LEUR SONT BIEN SUPÉRIEURS, LES PEURS DES GENS SE MONTRENT : ILS TREMBLENT ET NE PEUVENT RIEN FAIRE D'AUTRE QUE RESTER FIGÉS !'' S'écria Zancrow d'amusement et de victoire, observant le rose d'un air condescendant et supérieur tandis que ce dernier cessa ses mouvements et observa une nouvelle fois son corps trembler.

« Tu en as assez fait… Maintenant cours… » Pensa le vieil homme en observant le mage, un air suppliant au visage alors que celui de Grimoire Heart les observa en élargissant un sourire malveillant.

''Non. C'est vrai, c'est de la peur… Mais c'est pas la même peur que celle dont parlait Gildarts.'' Déclara le rose, s'enflammant et baissant les bras tout en serrant les poings, ses tremblements cessant d'un coup.

''Huh ?'' Fit Zancrow d'un air amusé et interrogateur, levant un sourcil tout en souriant.

''Ces tremblements… Ils viennent de la peur que celui qui a fait ça à Jii-chan… Sera vaincu par quelqu'un d'autre que moi…'' Déclara le fils d'Igneel, ses flammes s'intensifiant d'un coup alors que ses veines ressortirent de son corps, sous l'œil surpris des deux autres mages. ''JE TERASSERAIS MAÎTRE HADES MOI-MÊME ! ET JE NE PARDONNERAIS AUCUN D'ENTRE VOUS !'' Hurla-t-il de rage et de fureur, laissant ses flammes s'échapper de lui.

''Vaincre Maître Hades ?'' Demanda Zancrow en levant un sourcil, sous le regard furieux du dragon slayer alors que le blond élargit son sourire, les deux mages se rapprochant l'un de l'autre et se collant le front tout en se défigurant du regard.

''Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne puisses même plus blaguer là-dessus.'' Déclara le mage noir en observant le rose avec colère et fureur, ce dernier levant le poing droit et frappant la tête du mage noir avec ses flammes, le faisant se courber. Il redonna de suite un coup de poing enflammé avec le gauche, le faisant voler en travers de la forêt avant de sauter d'arbre en arbre.

''Ces petites flammes ne font même pas mal !'' Déclara le blond en se redressant dans les airs, avant de stopper le pied enflammé du dragon slayer avec son poing, enveloppé lui aussi de flammes.

''Des flammes noires… Il utilise donc une magie de feu…'' Comprit Makarof, se retournant sur le ventre et observant les deux mages se combattre tout en fermant à moitié les yeux.

''LES FLAMMES D'UN DIEU SONT D'UN NIVEAU TOTALEMENT DIFFÉRENT DE CEUX D'UN DRAGON !'' Hurla le mage de Grimoire Heart, frappant avec le dos de sa main et faisant voler le mage de Fairy Tail vers un arbre. ''Les flammes d'un Dieu ne brûle pas. CE SONT DES FAUX ENFLAMMÉS, CAPABLE DE TOUT DÉTRUIRE !'' Hurla-t-il, créant entre ses mains une gigantesque faux de flammes qui coupa en deux l'arbre où se trouver Natsu et ceux alentours, le rose sautant pour éviter l'attaque et observant le god slayer avec attention. Cependant, il attendit quelques secondes avant de répliquer, sautant d'arbre coupé à arbre coupé avant de frapper avec son poing enflammé sur un tronc se situant juste au-dessus du blond, à la surprise de celui-ci. ''ZUGOAAAHH !'' Hurla-t-il, se faisant écraser par le tronc, avant que de la fumée n'en sorte de toute part, à la surprise du dragon de feu. Le mage noir s'élança de suite vers le rose à l'aide de flammes sous ses pieds, quelques égratignures sur le corps mais semblant parfaitement en forme, et frappant le fils du roi des dragons de feu au ventre avec ses deux poings. ''Dieu aime manger les mages de feu.'' Sourit-il, laissant le mage de feu de Fairy Tail s'envoler de deux mètres de lui avant de créer, dans chaque main, des flammes ayant la forme d'une moitié de gueule de monstre. ''HINOKAMI NO SAIGO NO SHOKUJI ! (: Le Repas du Vulcain !)'' S'écria-t-il, enfermant le mage de Fairy Tail dans la gueule du monstre de flammes noires, avant qu'ils ne retombent tous les deux au sol et que le mage noir ne lâche les flammes de ses mains, mais les gardant jointe comme pour imiter la gueule fermée du monstre, le feu continuant d'attaquer Natsu.

''J'AI JUSTE… À LES MANGER ALORS…'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, tentant d'avaler les flammes noires qui l'entouré.

''Impossible. La simple puissance d'un dragon ne peut simplement pas manger les flammes d'un Dieu.'' Répliqua Zancrow, observant avec un sourire malsain et victorieux ses flammes brûlés son adversaire.

''Guh ! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !'' Hurla le mage de feu de Fairy Tail, tentant de manger les flammes noires mais hurlant de douleur tout en les recrachant aussitôt.

''Je ne t'avais pas préve-'' Commença le blond en souriant d'un air amusé et victorieux, avant de se stopper net en sentant une main géante l'attraper et le soulever. Il suivi de suite le bras qui l'avait attrapé et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Makarof, ce dernier l'observant avec rage.

''JII-CHAN !'' Hurla le dragon slayer de surprise en voyant l'action du nommé, qui ne détourna pas son regard du mage noir.

''CONTINUE DE BLESSER UN ENFANT DEVANT LES YEUX DE SES PARENTS ! ET IL T'ÉCRASERA JUSQU'À CE QU'IL N'EN RESTE PLUS RIEN DE TOI !'' S'écria le Maître de Fairy Tail de fureur, sous le regard surpris du fils d'Igneel.

''As-tu réellement autant de force restante ?'' Demanda le god slayer en analysant le Maître tout en arquant un sourcil, ce dernier regardant le sol tout en haletant. ''BIEN ! DANS CE CAS, IL NE RESTERA ABSOLUMENT RIEN DE TON BRAS SI TU NE ME LIBÈRE PAS !'' Hurla-t-il de victoire et de confiance tout en s'enflammant entièrement, brûlant la main de Makarof qui hurla de douleur en se tenant le bras.

''JII-CHAN !'' Appela le dragon slayer de feu en observant le nommé d'un œil paniqué, celui-ci observant le mage de Grimoire Heart avec une rage intensifiée alors qu'il hurla pour se motiver.

''QU'EST-CE QUE… ?! IL SERRE ENCORE PLUS FORT ?!'' S'écria Zancrow de surprise, arquant un sourcil de choc et de stupeur.

''Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser filer… ?'' Demanda le Troisième Maître de Fairy Tail en souriant, sa voix devenant soudainement plus menaçante.

''Guh… Ce type…'' Tiqua avec agacement et colère le mage noir, observant le vieil homme d'un air haineux.

''ARRÊTE ! JII-CHAN !'' Supplia le dragon slayer d'une voix paniquée, se débattant dans les flammes noires pour se libérer.

''TU SOUS-ESTIMES LA PUISSANCE D'UNE FAMILLE !'' Récria le mage saint de rage et de fureur, sous le regard surpris et interdit du rose.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !'' Hurla le mage de feu de Fairy Tail, faisant exploser ses flammes autour de lui.

''Le dragon slayer, Makarof, ou mon petit moi… Je me demande qui va partir les pieds devants en premier !'' Sourit d'un air fou et joueur le mage noir, observant le premier nommé en élargissant son sourire alors que les flammes de celui-ci s'estompèrent peu à peu, le mage cessant tout mouvement.

« La magie de Natsu a disparu ?! » Remarqua avec étonnement et choc le mage saint, observant le nommé avec une certaine inquiétude alors que le rose leva la tête.

''UHHHAAAAAAAHHH ! ET C'EST LE DRAGON SLAYER QUI EST LE PREMIER À SE COUCHER !'' S'écria Zancrow d'un air victorieux et satisfait, tandis que Natsu ouvrit peu à peu la bouche et que les flammes noires commencèrent à réduire de taille et à disparaître dans son corps, à la surprise des deux autres mages.

''COMMENT PEUT-IL MANGER LES FLAMMES D'UN DIEU ?!'' Hurla le god slayer de choc et d'effroi en écarquillant les yeux.

« En annulant sa puissance magique, il a crée un vide afin de pouvoir manger ces flammes… ?!'' Comprit avec stupeur et choc le mage saint, observant le mage de Fairy Tail avec surprise.

''Je vois… Je suppose qu'il y a vraiment des flammes que tu dois manger d'une façon spécifique…'' Commenta le rose en élargissant un sourire victorieux et confiant, alors que le vieux Maître baissa la tête en direction du sol et qu'une veine apparut peu à peu sur sa tête.

« ''D'une façon spécifique''… ?! Ce n'est absolument pas le niveau stratégique que ça devrait avoir ! Annuler sa puissance magique au milieu d'une attaque adverse… » Se fit mentalement le vieil homme, plusieurs veines ressortant sur son front et sa tête. ''ESPÈCE D'IDIOT ! TU VEUX TE TUER ?!'' Hurla-t-il de rage et de colère, jetant en l'air le mage noir, ce qui dissipa les flammes qui brulèrent son bras.

''Je ne veux pas mourir, et je ne veux pas non plus laisser les autres mourir… On rentrera tous à la maison. À Fairy Tail…'' Déclara le rose, sous le regard surpris du mage saint qui se calma de suite, alors que le mage de Grimoire Heart l'observa avec un certain effroi. ''Unissons donc ces deux flammes ! Les flammes d'un Dieu et ceux d'un dragon !'' Chanta-t-il, créant deux boules de feu au bout de ses deux mains, l'une entièrement noire et l'autre rouge. ''RYUUJIN NO KOEN ! (: Supplice du Dragon Divin !)'' Hurla-t-il, frappant le noir avec ses deux boules de feu et le faisant voler à plusieurs mètres, la collision des deux boules créant une importante explosion à l'impact et frappant violemment le blond. Ce dernier tomba ensuite au sol, de nombreuses blessures sur son corps et crachant du sang par sa bouche, mais gardant les yeux ouverts. ''Jii-chan… Allons combattre. Je sais qu'il y a des moments où on doit se replier. Gildarts me l'a appris. Maintenant n'est pas ce moment. Maintenant, c'est le moment où on doit les faire payer pour avoir provoquer Fairy Tail. Il est temps de leur faire subir la puissance de notre guilde !'' Déclara-t-il, observant le mage noir en montrant son dos au Maître de Fairy Tail, avant de lever le poing droit au ciel. ''Allons combattre, Jii-chan…'' Déclara-t-il, avant de se coucher au sol, ventre contre terre.

''NATSU !'' Appela d'une voix paniquée le Maître de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Lieu de réunion d'urgence de Fairy Tail.**

''UUAAAAAHH !'' ''KYAAAAAHHH !'' Hurlèrent les deux Strauss, subissant une explosion causée par Azuma, qui avait tendu le bras au milieu des deux filles.

''Si la seule chose que je vais affronter sont des enfants et des femmes, alors je ne pourrais pas utiliser ma puissance maximale.'' Commenta le mage noir en observant d'un air sérieux et sévère les deux mages de Fairy Tail.

''NEE-SAN ! UTILISE SATAN SOUL !'' S'écria Lisanna en regardant la nommée, s'appuyant sur son genou pour se relever.

''Ce n'est pas le genre de sort que je peux utiliser encore et encore…'' Répondit Mirajane, observant avec attention et sérieux leur adversaire.

''Nee-san… ? Ne me dîtes pas… Tu es Mirajane, la « Majin » ?!'' Demanda d'une voix plus intéressé le mage noir, observant la concernée avec attention.

''C'est un vieux nom.'' Répondit la Strauss, observant avec sérieux le mage qui lui adressait la parole.

''Quand Mira devient sérieuse, elle est super forte !'' Annonça la benjamine des Strauss, observant elle aussi avec fureur le mage noir.

''Je vois… Bien. Alors j'aimerais demander un combat avec la Majin.'' Déclara Azuma avec sévérité, observant la nommée avec le plus grand sérieux alors qu'elle serra des dents. ''Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne peux pas te battre sérieusement contre moi ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un certain agacement, observant la mage d'un air quelque peu déçu.

''Ma magie est suffisante pour te vaincre !'' Déclara Lisanna en se relevant et en observant d'un air de défi le mage noir, serrant les poings.

''Non Lisanna ! Enfuis-toi ! Cet homme est extrêmement fort…'' Annonça Mirajane, observant le mage de Grimoire Heart avec la plus grande attention.

''Je ne préfèrerais pas faire ça, mais…'' Commenta Azuma, levant le bras vers Lisanna et l'emprisonnant dans d'épais racines, alors qu'un symbole magique avec le nombre « 180 » apparut au milieu.

''QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?!'' ''LISANNA !'' Hurlèrent les deux Strauss, observant le symbole créer par le mage noir et le nombre décroître rapidement, atteignant déjà « 178 ».

''Ça va exploser dans moins de 3 minutes !'' Comprit l'ainée des Strauss, s'approchant du symbole d'un air paniqué et tentant de libérer sa sœur.

''Holà ! Si j'étais, je n'y toucherais pas. Si tu veux le retirer, alors bats-moi.'' Annonça Azuma en observant les deux sœurs, un air strict et sérieux au visage.

''Ugh… Je ne peux pas… Me libérer…'' Fit Lisanna, tremblant à cause de la force qu'elle mettait pour s'échapper de l'emprise du mage noir mais n'y succédant en rien.

''ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE !'' Hurla Mirajane en se retournant vers le mage de Grimoire Heart, qui l'observa sans sourciller des suites de l'insulte.

''Pour me battre contre un démon, je ferais n'importe quoi.'' Répondit-il avec une extrême froideur et sérieux, observant les Strauss d'un air mauvais.

''MIRA !'' Appela Lisanna, le compteur ayant déjà atteint « 139 » alors qu'elle observait sa sœur prendre d'un coup sa forme de démone.

« Ma magie ne supportera pas ça pendant longtemps. Mais je dois le faire ! » Pensa l'aînée des sœurs Strauss, fonçant vers Azuma et lui donnant un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant voler de quelques mètres en arrière.

''C'EST ÇA ! CE SENTIMENT ! C'EST-CE QUE JE CHERCHAIS !'' S'écria le mage noir, souriant d'un air ravi et satisfait tout en observant la blanche avec beaucoup d'attention, avant de tendre son bras droit vers elle et de créer une puissante explosion qui la fit voler quelques mètres en arrière aussi.

''MIRA, NE T'OCCUPES PAS DE MOI ! OCCUPES-TOI DE LUI !'' S'écria la benjamine, voyant la susnommée se retourner vers elle alors que le compteur était déjà descendu à « 113 ». Le mage noir profita de la seconde de distraction de la démone pour envoyer plusieurs racines emprisonnés ses membres et sa queue, cette dernière tentant de se libérer en vain.

''CHAIN BURST !'' S'écria le mage noir, les racines explosant en même temps tandis que Mirajane détruisit ses liens, sortant ses ailes et fonçant vers le mage noir à toute vitesse. Elle enchaîna de suites des coups de poings et de pieds lorsqu'elle l'atteignit, le mage de Grimoire Heart parant certaines de ses attaques et répliquant par des explosions.

''LIBÈRE LISANNA !'' S'écria la Strauss de rage, alors que le mage élargit un sourire satisfait.

''Forte ! Tu es vraiment forte ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette exaltation !'' Fit Azuma, souriant d'un air ravi en observant la démone, qui détourna le regard et aperçut que le compteur avait déjà atteint « 62 ». ''POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU DÉTOURNES LE REGARD ?!'' S'écria-t-il, envoyant plusieurs racines frapper l'aînée et l'envoyant en l'air. ''BURST CLAW !'' S'écria-t-il, envoyant exploser au contact de la Strauss une épaisse racine, la faisant s'envoler plus haut.

''MIRA !'' Appela Lisanna d'une voix paniquée, la nommée se redressant d'un coup et joignant les mains devant elle tout en créant une grosse boule noire, sous l'œil surpris du mage de la guilde noire avant qu'une puissante explosion n'ait lieu à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il n'eut cependant que quelques égratignures, ayant mis ses bras en croix devant lui et ayant sorti des racines de terre pour se protéger de l'explosion. Mirajane se retourna, quant à elle, vers sa sœur, voyant le compteur atteindre « 24 » tandis que la prisonnière observée le mage noir avec surprise et panique.

''Je n'en attendais pas moins… Amusons-nous encore un peu, Mirajane !'' Sourit Azuma en observant la nommée, qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas bon… Il est trop fort… Si j'utilise toute ma puissance… » Pensa l'aînée avec frustration, avant de se retourner vers sa sœur, voyant le compteur atteindre « 19 ». Elle fonça de suite la rejoindre, sous l'œil surpris des deux autres mages.

''MIRA !'' ''QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!'' Hurlèrent-ils d'une voix paniquée et choquée, la démone attrapant la prison qui retenait sa sœur.

''C'est inutile ! Cela ne se débloquera pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas vaincu ! MAINTENANT ! TU N'AS PLUS BEAUCOUP DE TEMPS ! MONTRE-MOI À QUEL POINT TU PEUX ÊTRE SÉRIEUSE !'' Hurla le mage de Grimoire Heart d'agacement et colère, la blanche ne lui répondant pas immédiatement.

''Désolée…'' S'excusa Mirajane en abandonnant sa forme démoniaque, sous l'œil surpris des autres mages. ''C'est difficile à accepter, mais je n'ai plus assez de puissance pour vaincre ce type.'' Déclara-t-elle, collant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur, qui la regarda avec interrogation. ''C'est impossible pour moi maintenant.'' Reprit-elle en souriant et en relevant la tête pour regarder sa sœur, levant les bras pour l'attraper et la serrer contre elle.

''Mira !'' Appela la benjamine des Strauss, totalement perdue par les paroles de sa sœur.

''Mais je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la guilde qui le peut…'' Reprit l'aînée en souriant d'un air rassurant et tendre à sa sœur.

''De quoi parles-tu, Mira ?'' Demanda la jeune Strauss en observant la nommée, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

''Ta sœur va déclarer forfait ici. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Lisanna.'' Sourit Mirajane en serrant la nommée contre elle tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux alors que le compteur atteint le chiffre « 1 ». ''Tu es la personne que je ne laisserais plus mourir.''

''MIRAAAAAAAAAA !'' Hurla Lisanna, alors que la prison de cette dernière créa une puissante explosion, détruisant le campement et une partie de la forêt. La benjamine s'en sortit cependant indemne, attendant quelque secondes pour que la fumée de l'explosion ne fasse apparaître le corps de sa sœur se trouvant au-dessus d'elle, semblant la protéger et étant extrêmement blessée. ''Mira… ?'' Appela-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, cette dernière ne répondant pas mais ayant un large sourire au visage. Le mage noir regarda les deux sœurs d'un air sévère et sérieux, avant de fermer les yeux et de tourner les talons. ''Eh, réveille-toi… Mira…'' Rappela-t-elle en secouant la nommée, pleurant en entendant aucune réponse tandis que le mage noir partit de la zone.

* * *

**Profondément, dans la forêt de l'île.**

''C'était loin… Le chemin de Zeref était trop loin de moi…'' Commenta Ultear d'un ton froid, s'avançant au milieu des arbres d'un pas sûr. ''Mais aujourd'hui, mon rêve va enfin devenir réalité… Lorsque j'aurais posé mes mains sur Zeref, je serais sauvée…'' Reprit-elle d'une voix soudainement plus triste, posant ses mains sur sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne se retourne en entendant du bruit derrière elle. ''QUI EST LÀ ?!'' Hurla-t-elle de fureur, prête à attaquer l'intrus.

''On me cherche… ?'' Demanda le mage en toge blanche en s'approchant, sous le regard choqué puis heureux de la mage du temps. ''Je vois… C'est donc vous qui avait apporté la pomme de la discorde ici… C'est triste… Comme vous avez réussi à m'énerver.'' Déclara-t-il, ses yeux étant rouge et ayant dans l'iris des cercles autour de sa pupille.

* * *

Alors? Comment trouvez ce chapitre de reprise? Longue de 14 925 mots?

Faîtes exploser les commentaires s'il vous plaît! Je veux que ce site crash à cause des commentaires de mon histoire! S'il vous plaît!

**Preview du prochain chapitre:**

"Tu vas bien Wendy?"

"Dépêchez-vous! Allez aider les blesser!"

"Ça a marché...?"

"Je suis ce qu'on appelle un génie."

"Après quelle vie as-tu dit que tu voulais?"

"CEUX SANS MAGIE SERONT ANNIHILÉ!''

**Fin du preview.**

Bien, sinon hormis ça, je vais tenter de publier un chapitre aussi long ce dimanche. Croisons les doigts pour que j'y arrive :D.

Sur ce, à la prochaine :D.


	50. L'Île Tenrou, partie IV

Salut tout le monde,

Désolé du retard, je comptais réellement publié hier, mais j'ai eu quelques légers empêchements.

Voici donc la quatrième partie de l'arc Île Tenrou, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Au programme: je ne vais rien révéler du chapitre, ce ne serait plus drôle sinon ;P.

**Réponse au review:**

**Teresamichi17:** Merci du compliment. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent.

**Visiteur (venu d'ailleurs :D): **Tu voulais plus de moment avec Lucy? Je pense que tu seras servie... *Rire malveillant*

**Fin des réponses.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**L'Île Tenrou, partie IV :**

**Groupe de Makarof et Wendy.**

''Ha… Haa… Haa…'' Haleta la dragon slayer du ciel, émettant de la magie depuis ses mains pour soigner Natsu, qui était inconscient au sol au côté de Makarof.

''Tu vas bien Wendy ?'' Demanda Panther Lily en observant la nommée, qui dissipa sa magie et se frotta le front d'un air fatigué.

''Je vais bien… Mais… Pourquoi ma magie des soins ne fonctionne pas… ?'' Demanda la jeune fille, observant le rose avec inquiétude et attention tout en posant ses mains sur ses jambes, le chat noir et le bleu regardant le blessé d'un air inquiet et interrogateur.

''Il semblerait que ses blessures soient trop profondes. Tu ne pourras pas le soigner, peu importe la quantité de magie céleste que tu utiliseras… Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec Natsu… Quelque chose doit interférer avec les soins…'' Proposa Charuru, observant tour à tour le vieil homme et le mage de feu d'un air attristé.

''Maître… Natsu…'' Appela Happy en observant les deux mages, serrant les poings et ayant les larmes aux yeux alors que le Troisième Maître de Fairy Tail ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux.

''Wendy… ?'' Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible mais teintée de surprise, tournant la tête vers la nommée et ouvrant à moitié son œil gauche.

''MAÎTRE !'' S'écria la jeune fille de choc, se retournant vers le susnommé et l'observant avec inquiétude.

''Alors… Tu… Nous as… Trouvé… Je… Vais bien…'' Haleta le vieil homme avec difficulté, serrant des dents alors qu'une douleur remonta soudainement et le fit gémir. ''Occupe-toi… De Natsu…'' Déclara-t-il, tentant de se montrer fort pour soulager la bleue.

''NON ! PAS POSSIBLE ! JE VAIS VOUS AIDER AUSSI ! JE VOUS AIDERAIS TOUS LES DEUX, PEU IMPORTE LE PRIX !'' S'écria la fille de Grandine, observant le Troisième Maître de Fairy Tail avec des larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle serra les poings.

''L'écharpe… De Natsu… Peux-tu… La retourner… À sa couleur… D'origine… ?'' Demanda le vieux Maître avec difficulté, la concernée observant le dit objet avec interrogation. ''Une aura malveillante… La tache… C'est pour cela… Que ta magie des soins… Est inefficace…'' Expliqua-t-il en observant son interlocutrice, qui observa l'écharpe d'un œil plus compréhensible.

''JE VAIS LE FAIRE !'' S'écria-t-elle d'une voix résolue, avant de poser ses mains près de l'écharpe du rose et d'utiliser sa magie.

''C'est ce type aux cheveux noir qui a fait ça…'' Expliqua le chat bleu d'une voix un peu énervée, observant son compagnon d'un œil inquiet.

''Tu veux parler de l'homme que Grimoire Heart recherche ? Zeref ?'' Demanda Panther Lily d'une voix interrogateur en se retournant vers le l'exceed bleu, gardant cependant les bras croisés.

* * *

**Plus profondément dans la forêt.**

Cet homme… Cette aura meurtrière… Ces yeux…

C'est lui… C'est réellement lui…

« Zeref ! » Se fit mentalement Ultear, observant l'homme qui l'avait stoppé avec des larmes se cumulant dans ses yeux et un large sourire heureux. « Après avoir cherché pendant si longtemps… Zeref est enfin juste devant mes yeux… » Se dit-elle, extrêmement heureuse de voir l'homme que sa guilde recherchait aussi rapidement.

''Ce que vous voulez est ma puissance ?'' Demanda le mage en toge blanche, la mage noire s'agenouillant de suite et fermant les yeux, sous le regard peu surpris de l'homme.

''Votre entière existence, mon Seigneur.'' Répondit la mage de Grimoire Heart d'une voix solennelle et formelle, ne daignant pas relever la tête.

''Je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec cette période. Je ne veux plus voir de guerres et de personnes mourir. Cessez d'attaquer cette île et partez.'' Ordonna l'homme se tenant devant Ultear, une voix menaçante et énervée alors que la mage noire écarquilla les yeux, n'osant cependant pas bouger. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, la femme n'osant faire le moindre geste ou dire la moindre parole, et l'homme l'observant d'un regard meurtrier et menaçant. ''Je suis énervé…'' Reprit-il d'une voix noire et menaçante, faisant trembler Ultear qui releva la tête, ayant une soudaine crise de panique en observant la présence oppressante et supérieure du mage se trouvant devant elle.

* * *

**Groupe de Cana et Gray.**

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas…

C'est quoi ce poids dans sa poitrine ? Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivée à Mira… ? Ou à Elfman ou Lisanna… ? Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre l'une de ces trois personnes…

Non. Ils peuvent se débrouiller. Aucune inquiétude à avoir.

''GUAH !'' S'écria Cana, recevant un coup de pied dans le ventre et fonçant dans un mur, voyant Loki et Gray recevoir le même traitement, mais observant Lucy esquiver aisément les attaques du bouc qui semblait se concentrer de plus en plus sur elle. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?! Pourquoi Lucy arrive-t-elle aussi bien à le mener alors que nous n'arrivons même pas à le suivre !? » S'écria-t-elle mentalement d'indignation, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils en observant les deux mages combattre, avant de soudainement lever un sourcil interrogateur en direction de la blonde. « C'était quoi cette magie… ? » Pensa-t-elle en observant sa partenaire, qui continuait d'esquiver les attaques du bouc alors que ce dernier fonça vers la cartomancienne à toute vitesse. « OH MERDE ! »

* * *

**Groupe d'Elfman, près de ruines en pierres.**

''HUA !'' ''NUOH !'' S'écrièrent Evergreen et Elfman, évitant un coup de poing d'un énorme golem de métal qu'avait invoqué Rustyrose.

''C'EST QUOI CE MONSTRE ?!'' S'écria Elfman, se retournant de moitié vers le mage noir d'un air agacé et surpris.

''TU PEUX PARLER !'' S'écria Evergreen en se retournant vers le Strauss, avant d'observer le mage de Grimoire Heart avec attention.

''Il s'agit de ma Bête Gardienne Sainte, Belcusas le Coup de Tonnerre…'' Répondit le mage noir en observant les deux mages de Fairy Tail, un air confiant au visage.

''IL A DEUX NOMS SÉPARÉS ?!'' Fit remarquer le mage du Beast Soul, évitant une autre attaque de Belcasus en sautant en arrière.

''FAIRY MACHINE GUN : LEPRECHAUN !'' S'écria la mage des fées, invoquant plusieurs aiguilles frapper la Bête Gardienne Sainte, ce dernier ne recevant cependant aucun dégât et s'avançant vers la mage Raijinshuu. ''ÇA N'A PAS MARCHÉ ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de choc et d'effroi en observant le golem, qui tendait son bras droit vers elle, alors qu'elle mit ses bras devant sa tête pour se protéger.

''NUOOOOOOHHH !'' S'écria Elfman, protégeant sa partenaire d'examen en stoppant le bras du golem avec les siens, ayant pris sa forme de bête qu'il avait utilisée pour combattre Evergreen durant la Bataille de Fairy Tail. ''QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?! PÉTRIFIE-LE !'' S'écria-t-il en se retournant de moitié vers Evergreen, de l'empressement dans sa voix.

''JE NE PEUX PAS SUR DES CHOSES NON HUMAINE !'' S'écria la verte d'une voix plus paniquée, sous l'œil quelque peu agacé de son partenaire.

''ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE ! JE PARLE DE CE TYPE !'' Hurla le mage de Fairy Tail en pointant Rustyrose, qui les regardait en souriant.

''IL PORTE DES LUNETTES ! JE NE PEUX PAS !'' S'écria Evergreen de colère, collant son front à son partenaire.

''T'ES INUTILE !'' Répondit le mage au Take Over, un air agacé et furibond au visage alors qu'il serra les poings.

''TU VEUX ÊTRE PÉTRIFIÉ EN PREMIER ?!'' Menaça-t-elle de colère et de rage, serrant elle aussi les poings tout en dévisageant son partenaire.

''Quand ceux qui s'aiment ne sont pas d'accords…'' Commenta le mage noir d'un air amusé en observant la scène devant lui.

''NOUS NE NOUS AIMONS PAS !'' S'écrièrent les deux mages en se retournant vers Rustyrose avec rage et fureur.

''ARRÊTE CETTE CHOSE !'' ''EVERGREEN !'' Firent les deux mages, la première passant sous le golem alors que le deuxième vit la créature foncée vers lui.

« Je sais quelle magie il utilise ! C'est une magie d'invocation, comme celle de Lucy ! La faiblesse de ceux qui utilises ce genre de magie est évidente : ils sont faibles eux-mêmes ! » Pensa-t-elle avec sureté en fonçant vers le mage noir, disparaissant en fumée juste devant lui alors qu'elle réapparut au-dessus de sa tête, préparant sa magie.

''Je suis le roi des ombres. Ce bras coupe tout comme une épée noire aiguisée.'' Déclara le mage de Grimoire Heart, sous la surprise de celle de Fairy Tail alors qu'il transforma son bras droit en plusieurs griffes et l'étendit vers la verte. ''Disparais dans les abysses des ténèbres.'' Déclara-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes, la coupant et la faisant tomber au sol tout en dissipant sa magie.

''EVERGREEN !'' Appela Elfman de panique, détournant son regard une seconde de son combat avant de recevoir un coup de poing du golem dans la tête, le faisant se coucher au sol. ''Kuh… Quelle genre de magie est-ce… ?'' Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers le mage noir, la créature de ce dernier ayant disparu.

''Apprendre de telle chose à des déchets ne leur porterais que confusion, déchets.'' Déclara le mage de Grimoire Heart en ramenant son bras devant lui, élargissant un large sourire confiant et victorieux.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS ?!'' S'écria le mage de Fairy Tail de choc et de rage, observant l'autre mage avec fureur.

''De la magie qui s'est approchée trop près de la source des arts de la magie. Cependant, cette magie à de puissants effets secondaires. Quelle destinée catastrophique.'' Déclara le mage de Grimoire Heart d'un air dramatique, regardant le ciel en posant le dos de sa main gauche sur son front, avant de regarder Elfman en étendant un large sourire confiant et sûr. ''Mais… Quand nous aurons Zeref, cette tragédie se finira, et un Nouvel Âge de la magie naitra.'' Déclara-t-il, créant dans sa main droite un cercle de magie montrant le mage à toge blanche qu'Evergreen et Elfman avait rencontré avec Natsu.

« C'est ce type… » « Zeref… ?! » Pensèrent avec choc et effroi les deux mages de Fairy Tail, des grosses gouttes de sueurs apparaissant sur leur corps.

« Le légendaire mage noir… ?! Cet homme… ?! Non… Là maintenant… Zeref est sur cette île… ?! » Pensa avec effroi la mage Raijinshuu, un air paniqué au visage.

''Le Monde Ultime de la Magie. Le vrai monde de la « Magie », où le chaos et les ténèbres sont maîtres.'' Reprit le mage noir en élargissant un sourire malsain et mauvais, sous l'œil interdit des deux mages adverses. ''Ceux qui ne possèderont pas de magie ne pourront survivre. Non. Même s'ils la possèdent, ils vivront en Enfer. CELA NE SONNE-T-IL PAS MERVEILLEUX ?! UN MONDE JUSTE POUR NOUS ?! LES DÉCHETS NE POUVANT UTILISER LA MAGIE NE POURRONT SURVIVRE !'' Déclara-t-il d'une voix euphorique et excitée, sous le regard de plus en plus interdit et terrifié de ses adversaires.

* * *

**Groupe de Lucy et Loki.**

''Quand Zeref deviendra le Maître de ce monde…''

* * *

**Groupe d'Erza.**

''Le monde Ultime de la Magie sera crée.''

* * *

**Groupe d'Evergreen.**

''CEUX SANS MAGIE SERONT ANNIHILÉ ! CE SERA UN PARADIS JUSTE POUR LES MAGES ! J'ATTENDAIS CE JOUR DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! AVEC TANT D'IMPATIENCE !'' S'écria le mage noir de folie et de jubilation, élargissant un sourire tout aussi fou.

''Impossible…'' ''Ça… Ne se peut pas…'' Firent Elfman et Evergreen, palissant à vue d'œil et regardant le mage noir avec horreur.

''QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA EXISTERA !'' Reprit le mage de Grimoire Heart d'une voix beaucoup plus forte et assurée, teinté de joie et de folie.

* * *

**Profondément dans la forêt.**

''Haa… Haa… Haa…'' Haleta Ultear, des égratignures et de la saleté sur son corps alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur ses genoux, observant le mage à toge blanche au sol sombré peu à peu dans l'inconscience. ''Vous êtes peut-être un mage noir légendaire… Mais dans votre « état endormie », vous ne valez rien. NE SOUS-ESTIMES PAS LA PLUS AGÉE DES SEPTS FRÈRES DU PURGATOIRE !'' S'écria-t-elle de rage et de fureur, l'autre gémissant pour rester conscient alors qu'elle se calma et élargit un sourire sombre et mauvais. ''Mais ce sera bon, Seigneur Zeref. Nous avons les clés pour vous réveillez.'' Déclara-t-elle en tenant son épaule, l'autre mage noir levant la tête avec difficulté.

''Stop…'' Murmura-t-il avec difficulté, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

''Je l'ai eu…'' Fit la mage de Grimoire Heart en étendant son sourire mauvais, s'écroulant sur ses genoux. ''J'AI CAPTURÉ ZEREF !'' S'écria-t-elle de joie et de fierté, levant son regard vers le ciel et ayant des larmes aux yeux. Elle le serra ensuite contre lui, s'appuyant le dos sur un arbre et posant le mage noir à ses côtés tout en lui caressant les cheveux, un air satisfait et heureux au visage. ''Zeref… Tu es à moi maintenant. Je ne te donnerais à personne. Je ferais de toi le Roi de ce monde, pour le bien du Monde Ultime de la Magie.'' Déclara-t-elle en l'observant du coin de l'œil, un air sûre et heureux au visage tout en le serrant contre elle.

* * *

**Groupe d'Evergreen.**

''Éliminez ceux qui ne possèdent pas de magie et créer un monde uniquement pour les mages… ?'' Demanda Elfman, tentant de se relever à l'aide de ses bras et observant Rustyrose d'un œil furieux et mauvais. ''DE LA MERDE !'' S'écria-t-il de rage en se levant peu à peu, sous le regard souriant et confiant du mage noir. ''Les mages font seulement 10% de ce monde. Les 90% restant ne peuvent absolument pas utiliser la magie !'' Rappela-t-il d'une voix sérieuse et furieuse, sous le regard neutre de l'autre mage.

''C'est vrai. Et ces 90% ne seront pas tolérés à vivre dans le Monde Ultime de la Magie.'' Rétorqua le mage de Grimoire Heart d'une voix neutre et quelconque.

''TU CROIS QU'ON VA TE LAISSER FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA ?!'' S'écria le mage de Fairy Tail d'une voix rageuse et indignée, s'appuyant sur son genou pour se relever.

''Mais sont-ils réellement nécessaires ? Des humains qui ne peuvent user de magie sont la même chose que des bougies qui ne peuvent brûler : inutiles.'' Répliqua le mage noir d'une voix confiante et indifférente, observant le mage des fées d'un œil interrogateur.

''C'EST PARCE QUE LES GENS SE SUPPORTENT LES UNS LES AUTRES QUE CE MONDE EXISTE !'' Répondit le mage du Beast Soul de colère et d'indignation.

''Les personnes qui se supportent les uns les autres ? Parles-tu de ta guilde ? C'est ton ego qui parle. Tout ce que vous faîtes est dévorés les richesses des pauvres.'' Rétorqua le mage noir en écartant les bras tout en souriant d'un air amusé et sûr, observant le mage adverse avec attention.

''Non ! Nous devons nous supporter les uns les autres ! Nous les mages leur offrons notre puissance, et en échange ils nous récompensent. Cette accumulation de confiance est ce qui fait ce monde. Et c'est comme ça que les guildes sont nés !'' Rétorqua le mage de Fairy Tail, titubant une fois entièrement debout alors que Rustyrose eut un petit rire. ''NE TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUILDE ! N'OSE PAS NOUS DISGRACIER NOUS LES MAGES QUI TENTONS DE SURVIVRE !'' S'écria-t-il de rage et de fureur, frappant du pied au sol et le détruisant un peu alors qu'il dévisagea le mage noir du regard.

''Honnêtement, j'ai du mal vous comprendre, vous autres…'' Déclara Rustyrose en observant le mage de Fairy Tail d'un air hautain et amusé, penchant la tête à gauche. ''Vous ne pouvez pas vous approchez des abysses de la Magie, et vous ne connaissez pas la véritable horreur de Zeref. Quand vous verrez la véritable puissance de Zeref, la seule chose dont vous serez capable de faire est de vous cachez de peur !'' Déclara-t-il d'une voix menaçante et supérieure, arborant un sourire malsain et malveillant tout en penchant sa tête vers la droite.

''FAIRY TAIL N'ABANDONNERA JAMAIS ! CAR NOUS SOMMES DES BOUGIES GÉANTES QUI BRILLENT EN TRAVERS N'IMPORTE QUELLES TÉNÈBRES !'' Hurla Elfman de rage et de colère, fonçant vers le mage noir et préparant son poing.

''Malgré votre nom, les personnes de Fairy Tail ne sont pas un poil élégant.'' Déclara le mage de grimoire, transformant son bras droit en griffes identiques à ceux utilisés pour attaquer Evergreen et l'étendant pour transpercer le mage de Fairy Tail, qui esquiva au dernier moment. ''Des déchets comme vous ne seront pas utile dans le Monde Ultime de la Magie non plus.'' Rajouta-t-il avec sérieux et froideur, balançant d'un coup ses griffes et envoyant voler le mage adverse quelques mètres au loin.

''ÊTRE UN DÉCHET ME VA TRÈS BIEN ! MAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS APPELER MES ALLIÉS DES DÉCHETS ! EN TANT QU'HOMME, JE NE PEUX PAS TE LE PARDONNER !'' S'écria le Strauss de résolution et de rage, sous le regard surpris de sa partenaire d'examen.

''Eh bien.'' Commenta simplement Rustyrose en élargissant un sourire amusé, tentant une nouvelle fois de transpercer le mage aux cheveux blancs avec son bras transformé en griffe. Le mage de Fairy Tail évita cependant une nouvelle fois l'attaque et attrapa les griffes du mage noir avec son bras gauche, recevant quelques coupures sur les côtés et au bras.

''ELFMAN !'' S'écria la verte d'inquiétude, alors que le mage noir arqua un sourcil de surprise en voyant ce que venait de faire son adversaire.

''J't'ai eu…'' Commenta simplement le Strauss en élargissant un sourire confiant et satisfait, sous le regard de plus en plus interrogateur du mage noir. ''Le fondement du Take Over est de connaître son adversaire. N'est-ce pas, nee-chan ? Ce « bras » est à moi.'' Déclara-t-il en relevant la tête vers son adversaire et en élargissant un large sourire satisfait, avant de transformer son bras droit de la même façon que l'avait fait le mage noir.

''MON JET BLACK SWORD ?!'' S'écria le mage de grimoire de choc et d'effroi, observant le bras droit d'Elfman qui était la copie parfaite de la sienne.

''PRENDS ÇA !'' Hurla le mage des fées de fureur et de détermination, élançant son bras vers son adversaire.

''CE QUI RAMPE DANS MA MAIN EST UN BOUCLIER QUI PEUT REPOUSSER N'IMPORTE QUOI !'' S'écria le mage noir, le dit objet se formant complètement dans sa main gauche alors qu'il s'en servit pour parer l'attaque du mage du Take Over in extremis. ''Si naïf. Les choses ne sont pas aussi simp-'' Se coupa-t-il, voyant le mage de Fairy Tail tenir ses lunettes entre ses mains et les écrasant tout en élargissant un sourire victorieux.

''Ma réelle cible était tes lunettes !'' Révéla le mage du Beast Soul, tenant en respect son adversaire et continuant de le regarder. ''EVER !''

''OUAIS ! Seul Laxus des Raijinshuu peut m'appeler « Ever » cependant. Mais je ferais une exception pour cette fois.'' Déclara la mage de Fairy Tail en regardant son partenaire d'un air remerciant, lui souriant alors qu'elle remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche.

''QUOI ?!''

''JE PEUX PÉTRIFIER LA BOUCHE DE CEUX QUI INSULTENT FAIRY TAIL POUR QUI NE PUISSE PLUS JAMAIS L'OUVRIR, TU SAIS ?!'' S'écria la mage d'une voix menaçante, regardant directement Rustyrose dans ses yeux alors que des cercles se formèrent et partirent des yeux de la verte.

''OH NON !'' S'écria le mage noir d'une voix paniquée, regardant fixement Evergreen dans les yeux d'un air horrifié.

''STONE EYES !'' Lança la mage, sa cible hurlant d'effroi et de frayeur en voyant sa magie s'activée.

''Je rigole.'' Fit simplement Rustyrose en gonflant les joues, comme pour se retenir de rire, sous l'œil interdit des deux autres mages alors qu'il coucha d'un coup de bras le mage au Beast Soul, avant de donner un coup de griffe à Evergreen qui la fit voler plusieurs mètres en arrière.

''P… POURQUOI ?!'' ''Pourquoi ma magie n'a…'' Firent les deux mages de Fairy Tail en relevant difficilement la tête vers le mage de Grimoire Heart, le voyant arborait une nouvelle paire de lunettes en souriant.

''DES LUNETTES ?! MAIS COMMENT ?!'' S'écria le mage de Fairy Tail de choc et de stupeur, alors que le mage noir étendit son bras gauche.

''Ma magie est l'imagination… « The Arc of Embodiment ». Je peux matérialiser ce que je veux.'' Répondit le mage noir d'une voix assurée et confiante, créant une dizaine de paires de lunettes autour de lui avant de les faire disparaître aussitôt.

''C'est ridicule !'' S'indigna Evergreen en regardant avec difficulté le mage noir, tremblant cependant fortement.

''La concrétisation des rêves est connectée à toutes les racines de la magie. Bien entendu, il y a plusieurs contraintes et limites à ça, mais c'est une magie invincible et imbattable ! Elle n'a jamais était vaincue de toute ma vie !'' Déclara le mage noir avec conviction et satisfaction, sous les regards choqués et effrayés des deux autres mages. ''VIENS À MOI, TOUR DE DINGIR ! VIENS ÉCRASER CES STUPIDES FÉES ET RENVOIE-LES À LA TERRE !'' S'écria-t-il, créant une énorme tour qui encastra une partie des mages dans ses murs extérieurs et s'éleva dans le ciel.

''QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?! JE NE PEUX PAS BOUGER !'' S'écria le Strauss d'inquiétude et d'effroi, ayant la tête penchée vers le sol et les deux jambes, ainsi que le bras gauche, encastrés dans la Tour alors qu'elle continua de s'élever.

''Elf… Man…'' Appela avec difficulté la mage aux cheveux verts, ses bras et ses jambes étant encastré dans la Tour.

''EVER ! TIENS BON !'' S'écria le mage du Beast Soul en se retournant vers la susnommée, fermant les yeux à cause de l'élévation rapide en altitude causée par la tour.

''Je suis désolée… Si je n'avais pas été ta partenaire, tu aurais pu devenir un mage de rang S… Et tu n'aurais sans doute pas été vaincu par ce type…'' S'excusa Evergreen, refusant de regarder son interlocuteur alors que des larmes coulèrent rapidement de ses yeux, ne semblant pas même pouvoir humidifier son visage.

''Espèce d'idiote… C'est parce que tu es là que je suis parvenu aussi loin.'' Déclara le Strauss en regardant sa partenaire, lui souriant d'un air rassurant et remerciant.

''Elfman…'' ''Merci, Ever…'' Se firent les deux mages en se regardant, la première pleurant de tristesse et le deuxième continuant de lui sourire de façon réconfortante.

''Disparaissez dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.'' Commenta Rustyrose en regardant les deux mages et en souriant, repositionnant ses lunettes avec sa main droite.

* * *

**Groupe de Makarof et Charuru.**

''Hmm ?'' Fit Natsu d'interrogation, se levant après avoir été soigné par Wendy et regardant une direction avec interrogation, son écharpe ayant repris sa couleur d'origine et le mage retournant sa veste pour afficher la partie noire. ''C'est l'odeur de ce type que j'ai rencontré à l'Île de Galuna !'' Remarqua-t-il de stupeur et d'étonnement, se remémorant de l'homme masqué avec un parfum de femme qu'il avait affronté. ''JE DOIS Y ALLER !'' S'écria-t-il en courant à toute vitesse, un air agacé et furieux au visage.

''NATSU-SAN !'' Appela Wendy d'une voix paniquée, observant le nommé courir mais n'osant pas bouger pour continuer de soigner le Maître.

''NATSU !'' Appela Happy en observant son compagnon courir à toute vitesse, avant de le rejoindre en déployant ses ailes.

* * *

**Sur le bateau de guerre du Conseil de la Magie.**

''Dépêchez-vous! Allez aider les blesser!'' S'écria le Capitaine Lahar de la 4ème unité de renfort du Conseil de la Magie, nouvellement reformé. ''Les réparations des bâtiments peuvent attendre !'' S'écria-t-il en observant les mages du Conseil courir autour de lui, appliquant ses ordres et allant voir les blessés du à la destruction du bateau de guerre du Conseil, alors qu'il se retourna vers des soldats encore en état. ''Nous allons charger cette île maintenant ! Tout ceux qui sont prêts à combattre doivent-'' Se coupa-t-il en entendant un bruit derrière, avant de voir Mest s'écrouler sur ses genoux au moment où il apparut entièrement. ''DORANBALT ! QUELS SONT CES BLESSURES ?!'' S'écria-t-il de surprise en voyant le mage infiltré l'observer en haletant, du sang coulant sur son visage.

''Je vais bien… Comment va le bateau ?'' Demanda Doranbalt (alias Mest) des Opérations d'Infiltration du Conseil de la Magie, nouvellement reformé.

''Eh bien, je ne dirais pas que le vaisseau est en bon état, mais d'un autre côté, personne n'est mort.'' Répondit Lahar avec sérieux, se retournant vers l'agent infiltré alors que les soldats restèrent immobiles, attendant les nouveaux ordres.

''Est-ce que le lacrima de communication fonctionne ?'' Demanda Doranbalt en observant la trappe menant à la soute du bateau.

''Oui, en quelque sorte… Que s'est-il passé sur cette île ?!'' Demanda le capitaine d'une voix inquiète, observant son collègue tenir son bras gauche.

''Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, et le mage noir Zeref. Une guerre sur trois fronts vient de commencer sur cette île. L'attaque qui a détruit le bateau vient de Grimoire Heart.'' Expliqua le mage infiltré d'une voix sérieuse et légèrement paniqué, sous le regard choqué des soldats du Conseil. ''Je vais emprunter le lacrima de communication ! Nous devons rapporter ça au QG !'' Reprit-il en s'avançant vers la trappe, se tenant les côtes et marchant à pas lent.

''Je… Je ne peux pas le croire…'' Trembla le capitaine, serrant les poings alors qu'il écarquilla les yeux. ''Les trois plus grosses protubérances du Monde Magique se sont réunies en ce point ?! Comment une telle improbabilité a pu se produire ?! Le Président Gran Droma est un homme têtu qui n'hésite pas à appliquer son jugement sur le mal… C'est possible que le « Rayon Scellé de Lumière » soit une nouvelle fois utilisée…'' Commenta-t-il d'une voix quelque peu horrifiée, regardant le sol tout en tremblant alors que Doranbalt se retourna d'un coup vers lui avec choc.

''L'ETHERION ?!'' S'écria le mage infiltré d'effroi et de choc, faisant se relever la tête du capitaine.

''Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de suivre les ordres de nos supérieurs…'' Reprit Lahar en regardant son collègue d'un œil obligé, sa voix montrant cependant qu'il ne semblait pas en accord avec ce qui pourrait se produire.

''A… ATTENDS ! C'EST VRAI QUE LE CONSEIL N'EST PAS EXACTEMENT EN BON TERME AVEC FAIRY TAIL, MAIS ILS NE DEVRAIENT PAS ÊTRE COMPARÉS AVEC ZEREF ET GRIMOIRE !'' S'écria Mest d'une voix indignée et rageuse, sous le regard compatissant mais impuissant de son collègue.

''Ce n'est pas à nous de choisir.'' Répondit simplement Lahar d'une voix contrainte, regardant le sol d'un œil neutre alors que Doranbalt l'observa avec choc, avant de regarder plus bas d'un œil triste en se remémorant de ses moments passés à Fairy Tail. ''Maintenant, il faut se dépêcher et contacter le Conseil.'' Ajouta-t-il d'une voix neutre, sans pour autant lever la tête.

* * *

**Groupe de Lucy et Loki.**

''Le Monde Ultime de la Magie…'' Commenta Loki en regardant Caprico, serrant les dents de colère.

''Vous allez éliminer tous les humains qui ne savent pas utiliser la magie !'' S'exclama Cana de rage, observant le mage noir d'un air indigné.

''ÇA NE FAIT AUCUN SENS ! PERSONNE NE BÉNÉFICIERA DE ÇA ! CE MONDE SERA ABSOLUMENT HORRIBLE !'' S'écria Lucy de rage et de colère, dévisageant la chèvre du regard, qui les observait bras croisé sur un mur de pierre.

''Il est vrai que je n'ai moi-même pas compris les motivations de Maître Hadès. Mais j'imagine que seul celui qui a vu les abysses de la magie peut comprendre. Zeref se trouve sur cette île. Lorsque nous l'aurons entre nos mains, le monde sera enveloppé par sa magie et renaîtra.'' Expliqua le mage de Grimoire Heart en sautant du mur, gardant les bras croisés et observant les mages adverses d'un air neutre.

''C'EST RIDICULE ! TU DOIS AVOIR UNE MEILLEURE RAISON QUE ÇA POUR VENIR SUR LE TERRAIN D'UN AUTRE !'' Hurla le mage de glace de colère, joignant son poing à la paume de sa main avant d'écarquiller les yeux en observant la chèvre être juste au niveau de Lucy. « Rapide ! » Pensa-t-il de choc et de stupeur, la blonde attrapant la jambe du mage noir et se servant de son mouvement pour le balancer contre un mur, surprenant ce dernier ainsi que Cana et Gray, qui dissipa son sort.

« C'est quoi ça ?! » Pensa Cana de choc et de stupeur en observant ce que venait de faire sa partenaire.

''Tu as une magie extrêmement dégueulasse…'' Commenta simplement la blonde en observant le mage de Grimoire Heart, sous l'œil surpris de ses alliés humains alors que Caprico se releva et nettoya la poussière de son corps.

''Nous avons deux missions. La première est de capturer Zeref et de le ramener à Maître Hades. La seconde est de détruire Fairy Tail.'' Expliqua la chèvre de façon nonchalante, sous l'œil enragé du mage de glace alors que le mage noir repositionna ses lunettes.

''Attendez.'' Fit soudainement Loki en se positionnant devant les trois autres mages de Fairy Tail, sous l'œil surpris de ces derniers. ''Je vais m'occuper de ce type. Vu qu'il est un membre des 7 Frères du Purgatoire, ça signifie qu'il y a encore six types comme lui. Vous vous occuperez de ceux-là.'' Déclara-t-il avec sureté et sérieux, observant le mage noir, qui croisés les bras, sans se retourner vers les autres.

''Non ! Hors de question ! Je suis la seule qui-''

''Faux.'' Coupa l'esprit stellaire, surprenant sa Maîtresse alors que les deux autres mages de Fairy Tail les observèrent avec interrogation. ''Sa magie est une ancienne magie appelée « Human Subordination Magic ».'' Expliqua-t-il, sous l'œil interrogateur des autres mages.

''Human Subordination Magic ?'' Demanda la cartomancienne avec interrogation, observant le mage de grimoire qui ne semblait pas bouger d'un cil.

''C'est une magie qui peut temporairement altérer les capacités des humains et leur puissance magique. Elle aussi appelé la « Magie du Seigneur ».'' Expliqua l'esprit du lion avec sérieux, avant de briller soudainement. ''En tant qu'esprit, sa magie n'aura aucun effet sur moi. Et tu l'as peut-être remarqué aussi, Lucy, mais il s'agit d'un esprit aussi. Capricorn la chèvre.'' Déclara-t-il, surprenant les deux mages non constellationniste alors que la blonde observa le mage noir d'un air plus attristé, l'esprit du lion le pointant du doigt avec sérieux. ''Je te demande un combat en un contre un entre esprit, Caprico.''

''Hors de question !'' S'écria aussitôt la mage des esprits, faisant se retourner le partenaire de Gray d'un air surpris.

''Je vois…'' Fit simplement le mage noir, observant Léo en gardant son visage neutre alors que les mages de Fairy Tail se retournèrent vers lui. ''Honnêtement, je pensais que tu avais oublié que tu étais un esprit. Mais toi, pourquoi ma magie ne marche-t-elle pas sur toi ?'' Demanda-t-il en observant Lucy, sa voix prenant un ton interrogateur.

''Je suis désolé pour toi, Capricorn-san, mais je ne suis pas humaine non plus.'' Répondit simplement la blonde, faisant se lever un sourcil interrogateur de la part du bouc.

« Quoi ?! Comment ça, elle n'est pas humaine non plus !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!'' S'écria mentalement la brune d'incompréhension, observant sa partenaire d'un air perdu.

''Je vois…'' Commenta simplement le mage de Grimoire Heart, baissant la tête et repositionnant ses lunettes avant de se mettre en position de combat. ''Dans ce cas, vous comprenez que je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laissez partir, afin de vous empêchez d'aller chercher d'autres personnes non-humains.'' Commenta-t-il, sous le regard contraint de l'esprit stellaire alors que les trois autres mages de Fairy Tail se mirent aussi en position de combat.

''FAIS CHIER ! TU AURAIS DU TE TAIRE LUCY ! MA MISSION EST DE TE PROTÉGÉE ! TU VIENS DE TE METTRE EN DANGER !'' Hurla l'esprit du lion de rage et de colère tout en serrant les poings, observant sa Maîtresse d'un air agacé et énervé et surprenant les mages.

''Et je refuse de laisser l'un de mes esprits se battre seul !'' Rétorqua la mage stellaire d'un ton plus calme, l'esprit l'observant avec rage pendant plusieurs secondes avant de soupirer et de relâcher ses mains.

''Désolé…'' S'excusa Léo en se retournant vers Caprico, arborant un visage sérieux et attentif alors que la blonde lui sourit d'un air rédempteur.

''C'est rare d'entendre Loki élevé la voix ainsi…'' Commenta Cana en observant le nommé, qui mit sa main gauche sur son bras droit.

''Regulus, prête-moi ta force !'' S'exclama l'esprit du lion, sa magie commençant à se cumuler dans son bras.

''À nous quatre, nous pourrons le vaincre, même si nos magies sont diminués !'' Commenta Gray, joignant ses mains et lançant sa magie vers la chèvre, qui esquiva de suite l'attaque avant de se prendre le coup de Loki, qui l'envoya traverser un mur. Le mage de Grimoire se propulsa de suite pour frapper l'esprit d'un coup de genou dans le ventre, le faisant voler quelques mètres en arrière.

''Cela fait combien de temps que tu as disparu du Monde Spirituelle ?!'' S'écria l'esprit du lion, la chèvre fonçant vers la mage des esprits avec une plus grande vitesse que précédemment pour lui donner un coup de poing dans la tête, la faisant voler quelques mètres en arrière.

''17 ans.'' Répondit la chèvre, choquant la mage des esprits alors qu'il esquiva des cartes envoyées par la brune.

''Dire que tu as mis tant de temps pour ensuite te manifester dans le monde des humains… Qui est ton Maître ?!'' Redemanda Léo d'une voix un peu admirative, son adversaire se prenant dans l'angle mort une attaque de Gray mais se redressant quelques mètres loin de tous.

''Je n'ai pas de Maître. Je suis moi-même un Maître qui use des « humains ».'' Déclara Caprico en ramenant son bras droit derrière lui.

''QUOI ?!'' Firent les trois mages de Fairy Tail de choc et d'interdit, écarquillant les yeux.

''Ouverture ! Héros de Rubenguard !'' Fit le mage noir en abaissant son bras, tendant le majeur et l'index alors qu'une ligne de glyphes apparut devant lui, une forme se matérialisant à partir des glyphes. ''San Jao Shin !'' S'écria-t-il, un guerrier à barbe et en tunique traditionnel de combat, portant une lance dans ses deux mains, venant trancher Léo au niveau du ventre.

''C… C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇA ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages de Fairy Tail de choc et d'effroi, alors que le guerrier disparu aussitôt.

''Le jeune Général San Jao Shin, qui a mené les forces anti-gouvernemental vers la victoire à la guerre civile de Rubenguard, il y a 10 ans. Selon les documents publics, il est parti vers Mia. Mais la vérité est qu'il est devenu mon subordonné.'' Expliqua la chèvre avec sérieux et froideur, sous les regards choqués de ses adversaires alors qu'il se repositionna les bras croisés pour les observer.

''TU AS KIDNAPPÉ UN HUMAIN ET L'A INVOQUÉ ?!'' S'écria Cana de choc et d'effroi, écarquillant les yeux.

''VOUS DEUX, PARTEZ D'ICI !'' S'écria Lucy de panique en regardant les deux autres mages humains de la guilde, alors que le disciple d'Ul élargit un sourire confiant.

''Comme si ! Tu crois que ce truc nous fait peur ?'' Demanda le mage de glace d'un air assuré et confiant, observant la chèvre en élargissant un sourire alors que la cartomancienne observa l'ennemi avec sérieux.

''Peu importe si on se fait avoir aussi, on ne vous laissera pas seul.'' Ajouta la partenaire de Lucy avec sérieux, sous le regard inquiet de la blonde.

''Mais toi Léo, pourquoi voulais-tu réellement me combattre en un contre un ? Pourquoi voulais-tu protéger ta Maîtresse, alors que tu sais qu'elle ne pourra pas subir l'effet de mes sorts ?'' Demanda le mage noir avec attention et interrogation, le concerné lui répondant en serrant les dents et en le dévisageant. ''Le devoir des esprits, huh ? Quel devoir déplaisant. Je me suis libéré de ce fardeau après avoir brisé mon contrat avec Layla.'' Déclara-t-il, sous le regard choqué de la blonde alors que l'esprit du lion écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

''Maman… ?'' Demanda la constellationniste de choc, écarquillant les yeux alors que les quatre autres mages se retournèrent vers elle.

''QUOI ?!'' Hurlèrent Gray et Caprico de surprise, alors que Loki afficha un visage remplit de panique.

''Cet esprit appartenait à ta mère ?!'' Demanda la cartomancienne de surprise, la blonde lui répondant en la regardant d'un air perdu.

''Impossible… En 17 ans…'' Commença le mage noir, le partenaire de Gray le regardant comme pris la main dans le sac alors que les autres mages l'observèrent d'un air interrogateur.

''_S'il te plaît, reviens à moi.'' _Se rappela Caprico, étant accroupi devant Layla et posant sa main sur son torse.

''Tu n'as pas changé en 17 ans ?! TU ES LA FILLE QUE LAYLA A ADOPTÉ IL Y A 17 ANS ?!'' S'écria l'esprit de la guilde noire, de la rage et de la panique dans la voix, alors que les trois mages non-esprit écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant sa réaction. ''JE NE PEUX PAS TE LAISSER VIVRE ! JE DOIS T'ÉLIMINER À TOUT PRIX !'' S'écria-t-il de panique et d'empressement, sous le regard interdit puis énervé de Cana et Gray.

« MERDE ! » S'écria mentalement Loki, pris lui aussi de panique après la déclaration de l'esprit.

''ON NE TE LAISSERA PAS FAIRE !'' S'écrièrent le mage de glace et celle des cartes, se mettant devant la concernée tout en préparant leur magie.

''OUVERTURE ! CHASSEUR DE BELPARASO ! SAMAGUI ! TRANSPERCE LE CŒUR DE LA FILLE DE LAYLA !'' S'écria le mage noir de panique, invoquant un homme en tenue réchauffant pour des environnements enneigés, ayant un arc entre les mains ainsi qu'une flèche sur la corde de l'arc.

''OUI MONSIEUR !'' S'écria l'homme invoqué, tendant son arc alors que Loki fonça pour donner un coup de dos de la main droite enveloppé de magie derrière la tête de l'invoqué, l'envoyant de suite au tapis et le faisant disparaître. Cana et Gray profitèrent de cet instant pour lancer leur magie sur la chèvre, alors que Lucy s'élança vers celui-ci.

''DISPARAISSEZ !'' Hurla Caprico d'une voix désespéré, invoquant cinq humains qui bloquèrent les attaques, celui qui para Lucy disparaissant aussitôt alors que les quatre hommes foncèrent vers elle.

''PAS TANT QUE JE SERAIS LÀ !'' S'écria Léo, attrapant son bras droit avec sa main gauche et créant une puissante lumière qui balaya les autres invocations. ''Selon Crux, tu as fait un pacte avec Layla il y a 20 ans. Je ne sais pas quel genre d'échange tu as fait avec le monde des humains, mais normalement, ta Maîtresse actuelle devrait être Lucy.'' Expliqua-t-il, les mages se regardant en chien de faïence alors que Caprico trembla de rage.

''Je ne m'en souviens pas… Pourquoi, Capricorn-san ? Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce ma faute… ?'' Demanda Lucy d'une voix peinée et attristée, observant l'esprit de Grimoire Heart avec tristesse alors que ce dernier regarda le sol en élargissant un sourire amusé.

''He. On s'est rencontré que quelques jours, et pourtant, tu as toujours été si gentille et douce, hein Lucy ?'' Demanda le mage noir avec amusement et noirceur, à l'interrogation de la concernée et la suspicion des trois autres mages de Fairy Tail. ''Tabou.'' Rajouta-t-il, sous le regard totalement perdu de ses adversaires. ''Toutes magies possèdent ses règles qui ne peuvent être brisés. J'ai brisé l'un de ces tabous. ET PAR CONSÉQUENT, J'AI OBTENU CE CORPS DE CHÈVRE ! HILARANT, N'EST-CE PAS ?!'' S'écria-t-il en élargissant un sourire fou et amusé, sous le regard totalement perdu des autres.

''De quoi parles-tu… ?'' Demanda Gray avec interrogation, observant le mage noir en préparant sa défense.

''Vous savez, je commence réellement à manquer mon corps humain récemment. Et tu es arrivée avec le timing parfait, Lucy. HUMAN SUBORDINATION MAGIC : HUMA-RAISE !'' Reprit le mage de grimoire d'une voix mauvaise et malveillante, étendant ses deux bras vers le ciel, sous le regard encore plus perd encore plus les mages adverses tandis que Cana et Gray reculèrent tout en préparant leur magie.

''On ne te laissera pas enlever Cana-san et Gray-san.'' Déclara Lucy, elle et son esprit se mettant en position de combat côte à côte entre la chèvre et les deux autres mages de Fairy Tail, le premier élargissant son sourire.

''Oh, mais ce n'est pas eux que je vise.'' Répondit simplement le mage de Grimoire Heart, des particules de magie noire s'accumulant dans l'air derrière lui.

''Ça ne marchera pas sur nous.'' Ajouta Loki, observant l'esprit ennemi tout en se préparant à contrer sa magie.

''Oui. Ceci est un tabou. Je ne peux utiliser cette magie que sur des humains. Ceux qui le font en revanche…'' Déclara le mage noir en abattant ses deux bras en croix, sous le regard choqué des quatre mages de Fairy Tail qui comprirent son tabou.

''Ne me dîtes pas…'' Commença la cartomancienne en écarquillant les yeux, alors qu'une ombre humaine apparut derrière Caprico et que de la fumée se répandit autour de son corps.

''Fusionnera avec sa cible…'' Rajouta le mage noir en élargissant son sourire malveillant, l'ombre répétant sa phrase en même temps et formant un écho.

''TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU ES UN HUMAIN QUI A FUSIONNÉ AVEC CAPRICO ?!'' S'écria Gray d'effroi et d'interdit, observant le mage noir en écarquillant les yeux.

''C'EST EXACT !'' S'écria l'ombre humaine, quittant le corps de Caprico et fonçant vers Léo et Lucy.

''ENFOIRÉ !'' S'écria Loki de rage, frappant le corps de Caprico avec son poing enveloppé de sa magie et créant une puissante lumière aveuglant la zone alentour, l'ombre flottant au-dessus de lui.

''TROP TARD !'' S'écria l'ombre, fonçant vers Léo qui mit ses bras devant lui comme pour se défendre, avant que la forme humaine ne dévie sa trajectoire et fonce vers Lucy. ''J'T'AI EU !'' S'écria-t-il, rentrant à l'intérieur de la blonde qui eu à peine le temps de reculer d'un pas, le choc de l'entrée de l'ombre la faisant reculer de plusieurs pas avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur ses genoux. Le corps de Caprico tomba quant à lui au sol, inconscient alors que la lumière que Loki avait crée se dissipa et qu'il se retourna vers la mage stellaire.

''Ça a marché...?'' Murmura très faiblement la blonde en regardant ses pieds, sa voix étant teintée de surprise et de soulagement et étant trop faible pour être entendue.

''Lucy ! Ça va ?!'' S'écria l'esprit du lion en accourant auprès de la nommée, qui resta immobile.

''J'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé, mais je crois qu'on l'a eu.'' Soupira le mage de glace de soulagement en regardant le corps de Caprico, commençant à s'avancer vers les deux autres.

''Ouais. On lui a montré à ce type.'' Rajouta Cana en souriant d'un air victorieux tout en s'approchant aussi, alors que Loki s'agenouilla devant la blonde qui posa rapidement sa main sur son trousseau.

''FERMETURE FORCÉE !'' S'écria soudainement la mage stellaire en attrapant la clé de Léo, à la surprise des trois mages alors que l'esprit s'évapora.

''Qu'est-ce que… LUCY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FO-'' Se coupa la brune, le mage de glace la stoppant de suite dans son avancé et observant la blonde en serrant les dents.

''Hehehe… Ça a vraiment marché ?!'' S'écria Lucy en observant ses mains, avant qu'elle n'abandonne sa forme humaine, faisant apparaître ses ailes et ses écailles à sa partenaire qui écarquilla les yeux. ''Oh ? Les fées ont accepté un démon parmi eux ?'' Demanda la mage des esprits d'une voix mauvaise et amusée, tournant la tête vers les deux autres mages et leur montrant un large sourire fou et malveillant. ''Hmm… À sa réaction, je dirais plutôt infiltré, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle en se retournant complètement vers les deux mages et en s'avançant lentement vers eux, un air malsain et mauvais au visage.

''Oy ! Lucy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! C'est quoi ce bordel et cette histoire de démon ?!'' S'écria la brune d'un air totalement perdue, alors que le mage de glace grinça des dents.

''J'sais pas qui t'es, mais tu fais vraiment chier à révéler les secrets de Lucy et la posséder.'' Siffla Gray avec rage, sous le regard interrogateur de la cartomancienne alors que la blonde murmura un « gagner » en élargissant son sourire mauvais. ''Lucy est une démone. Elle avait peur de le dire, mais elle comptait le révéler à la guilde plus tard.'' Expliqua simplement le mage de glace, sous le regard surpris de la brune.

''Hehehe, je vois.'' Fit simplement Lucy, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres des deux mages et balançant ses cheveux derrière elle, avant de se retourner de moitié vers la chèvre. ''Je dois encore m'habituais à ce corps, mais il est parfait. Merci pour tout, corps de chèvre. Mais après avoir un coup de Léo, je ne pense pas que tu puisses bouger maintenant.'' Déclara-t-elle en élargissant un large sourire satisfait et mauvais, avant de se retourner vers les deux mages et de s'étirer les bras. ''Ahah. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en forme ! Largement bien mieux que le corps de chèvre ! Mais je dois m'habituer à être une femme maintenant…'' Commenta-t-elle en élargissant son sourire malsain, alors que les deux mages se mirent en position de combat, avant qu'elle n'émit un rire malsain. ''Oui… Mon nom est Lucy Heartfilia, fille de Layla Heartfilia et constellationniste de Fairy Tail. En détruisant ma guilde, je pourrais accomplir le Monde Ultime de la Magie et retrouver Zeref.'' Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix malveillante et folle, élargissant un sourire malsain et tout aussi fou que sa voix alors que les deux mages adverses écarquillèrent un peu les yeux.

''Comme si tu pouvais y arriver ! Libère Lucy !'' Ordonna simplement le mage de glace de rage et de colère, alors que la blonde élargit un sourire dément et effroyable.

''Non. Pourquoi détruire Fairy Tail, alors que je pourrais en faire mes subordonnés. Je pourrais me servir de la puissance de Makarof et de Gildarts, et Erza et Mirajane seront mes esclaves. Elles ont des corps absolument ravissants, après tout.'' Ajouta la démone d'une voix délirante et fielleuse, faisant pâlir les deux mages alors que Cana trembla.

''FERME TA GUEULE ! NE DIS JAMAIS PLUS CES PAROLES AVEC LE CORPS DE LUCY !'' ''CANA !'' S'écrièrent les deux mages, la cartomancienne fonçant vers la blonde et s'apprêtant à lui donner un coup de poing au visage, et le disciple d'Ul tendant trop tard le bras pour l'arrêter. La mage des esprits stellaires regarda la brune foncée vers elle en élargissant un sourire supérieur, se baissant pour éviter le coup et lui rendant l'appareil en donnant un coup de pied dans son ventre, l'envoyant voler vers un mur.

''Ahahahah ! Parfait ! Comme je le pensais, ma force est plus grande qu'un humain !'' S'écria la blonde d'une voix extatique, alors que la brune observa sa partenaire en écarquillant les yeux. ''Vous savez, je suis ce qu'on appelle un génie. Enfin, une génie. Il suffit juste que j'investisse un corps, et pouf, je sais déjà utiliser la magie qui lui est inné.'' Annonça-t-elle, créant une dizaine de boules de feu de taille humaine et les envoyant vers les deux mages, à leur surprise et choc. Le mage de glace se positionna cependant de suite devant la brune, créant un bouclier de glace autour d'eux pour les protéger et bloquer les boules.

« Merde ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ! » S'écria mentalement le mage de glace de panique, voyant une fissure sur son bouclier une fois la quatrième boule bloqué mais la voyant voler en éclat à la septième, se prenant lui et Cana le reste de l'attaque de plein fouet.

''AHAHAHAHAH ! C'EST TROP SIMPLE ! ÉCRASER FAIRY TAIL SERA UN JEU D'ENFANT AVEC CE CORPS ! AHAHAHAHAH !'' Rit la mage des clés avec noirceur et malveillance, observant les deux mages couchés au sol avec plusieurs égratignures sur eux et se relevant debout avec difficulté. Elle cracha cependant soudainement de la salive et se mit à trembler, sous l'œil surpris des mages adverses alors qu'elle se retourna derrière elle, voyant Caprico qui lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le dos. ''Qu'est-ce que… ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de surprise en le voyant, écarquillant les yeux.

''Regulus est entièrement chargé, Zoldéo-sama.'' Déclara Capricorn d'une voix sérieuse, arborant un visage neutre.

''C… CE NOM !'' S'écria de rage la blonde, ses yeux s'injectant de sang alors que le poing de Capricorn émit un puissant rayon de lumière qui la transperça, le rayon faisant sortir un être de son corps, qui se teint la tête tout en hurlant. ''C… Capricorn-san…'' Appela la mage stellaire d'une voix fatiguée et douce, le nommé l'attrapant pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol.

''Je vous pris de m'excuser, Lucy-sama. Il s'agissait de la seule méthode pour le faire sortir de votre corps.'' S'excusa l'esprit stellaire en posant délicatement le dos de la blonde contre un mur, la maintenant pour l'empêcher de se blesser d'avantage à cause du petit trou qu'avait causé l'attaque dans son ventre.

''Non… Je le sais, Capricorn-san. Merci de m'avoir sauvé et d'avoir sauvé Fairy Tail.'' Remercia la démone en observant l'esprit stellaire, se retournant vers les deux autres mages de Fairy Tail. ''Je suis… Désolée de vous avoir attaqués.'' S'excusa-t-elle en observant les deux mages d'un air profondément coupable, les deux mages faisant un mouvement pour lui signifier et lui souriant d'un air rassurant. Elle les remercia en voyant leur pardon, avant d'observer son possesseur tombé au sol d'un œil inquiet.

Zoldéo est un homme maigre et de petite taille ayant des cheveux gonflés, retenu par un bandeau vert à motif plus foncé et disposant d'une bordure bleue. Il a des cicatrices sur les deux côtés de ses joues et partant du coin de ses lèvres, et possède aussi des cernes foncés sous les yeux.

Il porte une longue robe blanche à larges manches, avec des motifs semblables à ceux de son bandeau sur les poignets de ses manches. Il porte par-dessus sa robe un long gilet violet avec une bordure noire et un collier doré, ainsi que des chaussures marron.

''Pourquoi peux-tu encore bouger ?! Capricorn !'' S'écria Zoldéo, se trouvant encore au sol et observant l'esprit stellaire avec incompréhension.

''Avant que vous ayez fusionné avec Lucy-sama, Zoldéo-sama, j'ai reçu le Regulus de Léo-sama.'' Expliqua Capricorn en observant d'un air sérieux et sévère le mage se trouvant au sol, alors que ceux de Fairy Tail accoururent vers la blonde.

''Lucy, ça va ?!'' S'écria Gray en s'accroupissant devant la blonde, un air inquiet au visage alors que Cana observa tour à tour la blonde et le mage noir au sol, voyant aussi que la blonde ne reprenait pas forme humaine.

''T… TU VEUX DIRE QU'IL A TRANSFÉRÉ SA MAGIE AVEC ÇA !'' S'écria le mage de Grimoire Heart de choc et de stupeur en faisant mention du coup de poing lumineux qu'avait crée l'esprit du lion, sous le regard neutre du bouc.

''Aye, Gray-san… Je vais bien…'' Répondit d'une voix rassurante l'être démoniaque en souriant à ce dernier, avant de cracher du sang par la bouche.

''Ne me mens pas, idiote !'' S'écria le mage de glace de colère, avant de poser ses mains sur le trou qu'arborait la démone et de la regarder d'un air désolé.

''ENFOIRÉ !'' Hurla Zoldéo de rage et de colère en regardant le ciel, sous l'œil agacé de Cana et de Gray qui se retournèrent vers lui, ce dernier gelant la blessure de la blonde et la faisant gémir de douleur. ''Mais maintenant, je suis dans ma forme originelle !'' S'écria-t-il de victoire, avant de commencer à briller et de disparaître peu à peu. ''QUE… MON CORPS ?! QUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! STOP ! JE NE VEUX PAS DISPARAÎTRE !'' S'écria-t-il d'effroi, avant que son corps ne se désintègre entièrement, sous le regard choqué et horrifié des mages de Fairy Tail.

''C… Hey… C'est ça, les conséquences de briser les tabous de la magie… ?'' Demanda Cana d'une voix horrifiée, étant très pâle alors que Capricorn acquiesça de la tête et resta calme, leur laissant quelques minutes de répit.

''C'est arrivée il y a 20 ans maintenant.'' Commença Capricorn, sous le regard interrogateur des mages qui se retournèrent vers lui. ''Layla-sama devint fatiguer, et se retira de son travail de mage. Quand cela arriva, les trois esprits qu'elle possédait, Aquarius-sama, Cancer-sama et moi-même, allez être hérités à trois autres personnes. L'un d'eux fut Zoldéo-sama, qui prit ma clé. Cependant, j'avais conclu un pacte avec Layla-sama. Je lui ai promis que, malgré son impossibilité d'avoir des enfants, je protégerais sa famille pour l'éternité. Que si un jour, un enfant qu'elle adoptera voudra suivre le même chemin magique qu'elle, alors je leur prêterais ma force.'' Expliqua-t-il, se remémorant du jour où il prêta serment à Layla, 20 ans plus tôt.

''C'est donc pour ça que Loki-san disait que tu devais me revenir.'' Comprit la mage stellaire en observant l'esprit avec compréhension, les deux autres l'observant en restant silencieux.

''En premier lieu, Zoldéo-sama avait accepté cela, mais il fut peu à peu dévorer par les ténèbres…'' Rajouta l'esprit en regardant le sol d'un air attristé, alors que la brune posa sa main droite sur sa hanche et élargit un sourire confiant.

''Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de notre petite Lucy ?'' Sourit la cartomancienne en frottant sa main gauche sur la tête de la nommée, qui rougit à cause de cela.

''Lucy-sama est réellement la fille de Layla-sama, même si elles ne partagent aucun lien du sang. Elle aime et est aimée par ses esprits.'' Déclara simplement la chèvre en regardant la brune, qui élargit un sourire satisfait et laissa sa partenaire tranquille.

''Alors tu vas lui prêter ta force.'' Fit Gray en regardant la chèvre avec un large sourire rassuré.

''Non.'' Refusa simplement l'esprit stellaire, surprenant le mage de glace de celle des cartes alors que la blonde baissa la tête, souriant d'un air triste mais compréhensif. ''Je ne peux donner ma puissance à Lucy-sama à ce point. Car elle lui appartient déjà. Je peux enfin retourner auprès de ma Maîtresse.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant d'un air rassurant et heureux, à la surprise de la démone, alors qu'il fit la révérence avant de disparaître en poussière d'étoile, une clé s'ajoutant en même temps sur le trousseau de la blonde.

''Il a dit qu'il va se reposer dans le monde des esprits pour le moment.'' Sourit la blonde en posant sa main sur le trousseau, les deux mages souriant en entendant cela avant que la brune ne perde son sourire.

''Espèce d'idiote.'' Fit soudainement la brune, sous l'œil surpris des deux autres mages. ''Tu comptais nous révéler ton identité quand ? Si personne ne l'avait su, on aurait jamais pu t'aider après avoir été possédée de ce type.'' Déclara-t-elle d'une voix attristée mais emplit de reproche, avant de baisser les yeux en regardant le sol avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et de tristesse. ''On t'a déjà perdu une fois, Lucy. Je peux comprendre que tu avais peur, mais…'' Fit-elle, sous le regard désolé de la blonde alors que sa partenaire soupira. ''Écoute, si tu ne souhaites pas le révéler maintenant à la guilde, alors je garderais le secret. Mais si quelque chose comme ça se passe encore une fois, je n'hésiterais à le dire. D'accord ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant la mage stellaire d'un œil sérieux, cette dernière l'observant en souriant tout en acquiesçant, faisant sourire la brune. ''… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ta magie démoniaque me semblait familière.'' Commenta-t-elle en posant les mains sur sa hanche, sous le regard interrogateur des deux autres mages.

''Que veux-tu dire, Cana-san ?'' Demanda la démone, faisant lever un sourcil à la brune.

''Vous ne le savez pas ? À force de vivre avec Mira, j'ai fini par assimiler un peu de sa magie, et elle de la mienne. J'ai maintenant l'habitude de ressentir de la magie de démon.'' Expliqua la cartomancienne, les deux magies faisant un « Oh ! » en comprenant ce que cela signifier. ''À ce propos, Mira me disait que ta magie était bizarre, mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle me disait que c'était comme la sienne, chaotique et ténébreuse, et elle s'inquiétait que quelque chose de mal se soit produit avant ton arrivée.'' Ajouta-t-elle, les deux autres mages la regardant pendant quelques secondes silencieusement. ''Je pense que tu devrais lui dire pour la soulager. Et ça te soulagera aussi un peu plus.'' Déclara-t-elle en la regardant avec sérieux.

''Aye. Je le sais, Cana-san.'' Fit la mage des esprits en la regardant avec un petit sourire, avant de se faire soulever par sa partenaire et d'être posée sur son dos. ''C-Cana-san ! Je peux marcher !'' Fit la mage des clés d'une voix paniquée, alors que la nommée et le mage de glace commencèrent à courir et partirent de la zone.

''Et puis quoi encore ?! T'es ma partenaire et t'es blessée ! Alors je t'aide !'' Fit la cartomancienne d'une voix stricte et sérieuse, malgré son sourire un peu amusé par les rougeurs de la blonde, cette dernière s'apprêtant à protester.

''Cana a raison, Lucy.'' Déclara Gray en observant la blonde, qui resta quelques secondes à les observer avant de fermer la bouche, ne tentant pas de protester leur décision. ''Mais en parlant de partenaire, tu pourrais invoquer une nouvelle fois Loki ?'' Demanda-t-il, la concernée se grattant la joue d'un air désolé.

''Hum… À ce propos… Loki-san a dit qu'il se reposerait et qu'il comptait rester avec moi pour me protéger. Il m'a dit de te dire « désolé ».'' Annonça la blonde, sous le regard choqué du mage de glace.

''ATTENDS, IL M'ABANDONNE PENDANT L'EXAMEN ?! ET « DÉSOLÉ » ?! MES FESSES ! JE NE PEUX PAS ABANDONNER MAINTENANT !'' S'écria le condisciple de Lyon de colère et de rage, alors que la mage stellaire l'observa d'un air désolé tout en grattant sa joue, mais son regard montrant de plus en plus sa fatigue.

« Le rang S… » Pensa tristement Cana en observant le sol tout en courant, sans se faire voir des autres mages alors que la constellationniste démoniaque reprit son apparence humaine, posant sa tête sur le dos de la brune tout en luttant pour garder les yeux ouvert.

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard, sur un chemin entouré de ruines.**

''Gray, séparons-nous et va chercher un autre membre des 7 Frères du Purgatoire.'' Déclara la brune en se retournant vers le nommé et en l'observant avec sérieux, le mage de glace arquant un sourcil interrogateur à cela. ''Mes cartes ne font que limiter l'aggravation des blessures de Lucy. Mais si on combat l'un d'entre eux, ses blessures vont très rapidement s'aggraver.'' Expliqua-t-elle en pointant les cartes qui étaient posés sur le corps de sa partenaire, les dites cartes émettant une faible lumière alors que la blessée avait les yeux mi-clos, ne semblant pas prête à intervenir dans la conversation.

''Ce serait pas mieux qu'on reste ensemble justement ? Pour pouvoir mieux les combattre ?'' Demanda le mage de glace en arquant un sourcil interrogateur, s'arrêtant et croisant les bras tout en observant la cartomancienne.

''Justement, si on reste groupés, on a plus de chance d'attirer l'ennemi. De plus, plus vite on les éliminera, plus vite on pourra soigner les blessés en sécurité et reprendre l'examen. C'est pour ça qu'on devrait se séparer.'' Déclara la brune en se retournant vers le condisciple d'Ul et se stoppant elle aussi, alors que la blonde releva légèrement la tête et observa sa partenaire en ouvrant du mieux possible ses yeux.

''… Très bien, séparons-nous. Mais soyez prudentes.'' Déclara le mage de glace, courant dans la direction opposée à celui qu'ils se dirigeaient de base, la brune poursuivant sa route.

''Toi aussi, Gray.'' Ajouta Cana à haute voix tout en courant, tandis que sa partenaire posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma presque entièrement les yeux.

* * *

**Groupe d'Erza.**

''MAGUILTY SWORD !'' S'écria Melody, créant des épées plate de couleur mauve, semblant faites entièrement de magie.

''DES ÉPÉES MAGIQUES ?!'' S'écria Juvia de surprise et de choc, Erza se préparant à parer l'attaque alors que la rose envoya ses lames vers les deux mages de Fairy Tail. Elles réussirent à parer ou esquiver les premières lames, avant que l'une d'elle ne tranche l'épaule de bleue. ''MON CORPS D'EAU A PRIS DES DÉGÂTS ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de choc et d'interdit, fermant l'œil droit de douleur.

''QUOI ?! ELLES SONT PUREMENT MAGIQUES ?!'' S'écria la chevalière de stupeur, se retournant vers la mage noire et l'observant d'un air attentif.

''Éliminer l'ennemi. Voilà ma mission.'' Déclara simplement la mage de Grimoire Heart, observant les deux mages adverses d'un air neutre et inexpressif.

* * *

**Dans la forêt, sur un chemin accidenté.**

''PAR ICI ! JE PEUX LE SENTIR !'' S'écria Natsu en courant à travers les arbres d'un air agacé, sautant par-dessus des racines.

''ATTENDS, NATSU !'' S'écria Happy en tendant le bras vers le susnommé, courant derrière lui alors que le mage de feu fit glissa sur une pente. ''NATSU !'' Appela-t-il depuis le haut, observant sans bouger le rose dévalé la pente à toute vitesse en criant. ''Tout ça à cause d'une feuille…'' Commenta le chat bleu d'un air un peu las, soupirant tout en observant la feuille sur laquelle son partenaire avait glissé tombé lentement sur lui. Le dragon slayer se releva dès que la feuille se posa sur lui, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le mage en toge blanche qu'il avait rencontré précédemment assis dos contre un arbre, semblant être inconscient.

''C'est lui…'' Fit le rose de surprise en observant le mage inconscient, ne ressentant pas une accumulation de magie sous lui.

''NATSU ! LE SOL !'' S'écria le chat bleu en descendant la pente, ayant remarqué la magie alors qu'un arbre poussa très rapidement sous le rose, ce dernier l'esquivant au dernier moment et observant l'arbre prendre une grande hauteur avec surprise.

''Il y avait une pousse à cet endroit. Je l'ai amené dans le futur avec mon Arc of Time. Vers où te mènera ton futur, Natsu Dragneel ?'' Demanda Ultear en souriant avec confiance et amusement, étant assise les jambes croisées sur la branche d'un arbre.

''Je peux le sentir ! Tu es cet homme !'' Reconnut le mage de feu en observant la mage noire avec colère, serrant les poings.

''Celui qui a utilisé le groupe de Lyon sur l'Île de Galuna ?'' Demanda l'exceed bleu en observant la mage, un air un peu perdu au visage.

''Tu es donc ce travesti !'' Accusa le dragon slayer de feu en pointant un doigt accusateur à son interlocutrice, sous le regard agacé et amusé de la mage de Grimoire Heart.

''Ceci est ma véritable apparence. Je suis la leader des 7 Frères du Purgatoire : Ultear Milkovich.'' Se présenta la mage noire en observant le mage de Fairy Tail, élargissant un sourire confiant et sûr. ''Ne me dîtes pas que vous aussi, vous en avez après Zeref.'' Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête d'un air interrogateur, gardant cependant son sourire assuré.

''Zeref ?'' Demanda le fils d'Igneel d'un air perdu, avant de se retourner vers le mage inconscient et de l'observer avec choc. ''CE TYPE EST ZEREF ?!'' S'écria-t-il de choc et de stupeur, observant le mage noir bouche bée.

''PAS POSSIBLE ! IL A VÉCU IL Y A TRÈS LONGTEMPS !'' S'écria le chat bleu de choc et d'effroi, écarquillant les yeux alors qu'Ultear élargit son sourire.

''Je ne vous le laisserais pas. Il est à moi.'' Déclara la mage noire avec froideur et confiance, observant les mages de Fairy Tail avec malveillance.

''JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE LUI ! IL A BLESSÉ MES AMIS ! JE NE VOUS PARDONNERAIS PAS !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de rage et de colère, faisant élargir un sourire amusé et mauvais à la mage noire.

''Vraiment ? Alors je dois juste te renvoyer l'appareil. ET CETTE FOIS, SÉRIEUSEMENT !'' S'écria la mage noire en élargissant un sourire malveillant et fou, faisant apparaître une boule de cristal et s'apprêtant à la lancer sur le rose.

''SI SEULEMENT VOUS NE VOUS ÉTIEZ PAS MONTRÉS ! JE SERAIS DÉJÀ UN MAGE DE RANG S !'' S'écria le fils du roi des dragons de feu avec rage et colère, montant l'arbre où se trouver Ultear en le grimpant avec ses pieds et ses mains.

''Est-ce cela ton futur ?'' Demanda la mage noire en envoyant sa boule vers le mage de feu, ce dernier l'esquivant en sautant de l'arbre. La boule dévia cependant sa trajectoire dans l'air et se démultiplia en plusieurs bulles transparentes, encerclant le mage de feu qui venait de se poser sur la branche d'un autre arbre.

''Ces bulles représentent tous un futur différent. Un univers parallèle. Je peux imaginer un nombre infini de futur, les comprimés et les faire pointer vers le même futur.'' Expliqua la mage de grimoire, le mage des fées ayant à peine le temps de préparer son saut que les bulles devinrent opaques et foncèrent vers lui. ''FLASH FORWARD !'' S'écria-t-elle, les boules frappant toutes en même temps la zone où se trouver le fils du dragon de feu, détruisant la branche et faisant voler le mage vers le sol

''NATSU !'' S'écria Happy de panique et d'effroi en voyant l'attaque, alors que la mage noire arbora un visage malsain.

''L'amusement viens juste de commencer…'' Commenta Ultear en observant le dragon slayer de feu, élargissant un sourire malsain et sadique.

* * *

**Ruines du camp de réunion d'urgence de l'Île Tenrou.**

''Ils respirent tous les deux… Ils vont bien…'' Commenta Levy, observant Gajeel et Mirajane se reposer au sol, inconscient et étant tous les deux couverts de bandages ainsi que d'une couverture. ''Gajeel à gagner de justesse… Et même Mira a perdu…'' Fit-elle de tristesse et d'horreur, serrant son poing près de sa poitrine et tremblant en observant les deux blessés.

''C'est ma faute… Entièrement…'' Commenta Lisanna en observant sa sœur, tremblant et retenant ses larmes.

''C'est la faute de personne… Ils sont forts…'' Déclara Elfman en s'approchant des deux filles, deux barres étant plantés dans son épaule gauche mais tenant Evergreen dans ses bras.

''ELFMAN !'' Appela Levy d'une voix choquée et horrifiée, observant le nommé regarder le ciel et trembler à cause de l'effort pour tenir debout.

''Ça fait mal… Mais ils sont trop forts…. On ne peut rien faire… BORDEL !'' S'écria le mage du Beast Soul de rage et de colère, pleurant de rage alors que sa sœur l'observa en tremblant elle aussi. ''En tant qu'homme, c'est pathétique… Je n'ai pas pu protéger Nee-chan, ou Evergreen…'' Déclara-t-il de rage et de honte, alors que Levy observa le sol d'un air triste, avant de fermer les yeux.

''Nous devons nous unir.'' Déclara la bleue avec résolution en rouvrant les yeux et en fermant les poings, sous le regard surpris des autres mages. ''L'examen nous a tous séparé. C'était temporaire, mais… Tout le monde s'est priorisés soi-même au lieu de ses alliés. Mais on ne peut rester comme ça…'' Expliqua-t-elle en tremblant tout en retenant ses larmes, sous le regard surpris d'Elfman et de Lisanna, Evergreen ouvrant ses yeux avec difficultés et observant la bleue en souriant. ''L'ENNEMI EST TRÈS PUISSANT ! DE CE FAIT, NOUS, FAIRY TAIL, DEVONS COMBINER NOS FORCES POUR GAGNER !'' S'écria-t-elle avec conviction, laissant ses larmes couler alors qu'elle baissa la tête et observa Gajeel. ''S'il vous plaît, tout le monde… Unissons nos forces…'' Reprit-elle d'une voix faible, fermant les yeux en s'imaginant les différents mages de Fairy Tail présents sur l'île.

* * *

**Sur un chemin étroit, groupe de Cana.**

''Lucy… Eh, Lucy…'' Appela Cana en marchant à pas lent tout en observant la nommée, la soulevant un peu à l'aide de ses bras pour la réveiller et voyant qu'elle ouvrit un œil avec difficulté, semblant très fatiguée. ''Sais-tu où se trouve la tombe de Maevis ? Depuis que tu as dit que tu savais où elle se trouvait, ça me trotte en tête.'' Expliqua-t-elle, la mage des clés ouvrant à moitié les yeux et se concentrant du mieux possible.

''J'ai compris qu'à moitié, mais…'' Commença la démone en observant sa partenaire, qui la regarder en acquiesçant et la laissa continuer alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, pour mieux se concentrer. ''Une tombe peut faire penser à plusieurs choses… « Mort », « Sommeil », « Poussières », « Roche », « Disparition », et « Fin ». Mais aucun de ces mots est composé de six lettres.'' Expliqua-t-elle, sous le regard perdu de la brune.

''Attends, pourquoi six lettres ?'' Demanda Cana, faisant attention à ne pas élever la voix et observant sa partenaire d'un œil choqué, celle-ci ouvrant à moitié les yeux et lui souriant.

''La limite de temps, Cana-san. Nous n'avions que six heures pour trouver la tombe. J'ai pu trouver deux mots qui peuvent correspondre, mais ça semble tirer par les cheveux. « Demise », et « Étoile ». Ça se rapproche le plus de « tombe », et c'est en six lettres. Ces deux mots ont en plus la répétition du même genre de lettre : « E », qui apparaît à la sixième position pour les deux mots.'' Expliqua l'être démoniaque en souriant à la brune, qui écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela.

''E…'' Répéta la cartomancienne avec surprise et choc, la mage des clés élargissant son sourire.

''Tu te souviens quand on devait choisir un chemin ? Le E était… Déjà pris… Mais…'' Fit la blonde, avant de tomber de sommeil, la brune ayant une carte dans sa main droite qu'elle avait placé près de la tête de sa partenaire, cette carte affichant le mot « SLEEP » dessus.

''Merci Lucy.'' Déclara la brune, rangeant sa carte avant de courir vers le chemin E tout en s'assurant que la mage des esprits soit bien accrochée à son dos. ''Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'emmener maintenant pour te soigner. Mais je ne t'abandonnerais pas non plus.'' Déclara-t-elle en courant rapidement en travers de la forêt, n'entendant pas des feuilles bouger quelques mètres derrière elle.

''Woowee…'' Fit Kain Hikaru en sortant des feuillages, observant les alentours en mettant sa main au-dessus de ses yeux, cherchant dans les environs. ''Où sont-ils ? Où est Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda-t-il en regardant les alentours, avant de remarquer plusieurs lumières apparaître non loin.

''C'est un des 7 Frères du Purgatoire…'' ''Piri, il faudra faire attention.'' Commentèrent Gémi et Mini en observant le mage noir, avant de prendre l'apparence de Lucy, lorsqu'elle était encore sur le bateau de Fairy Tail pour aller à l'Île Tenrou.

''Moshi moshi, il faudra faire très attention.'' Déclara Sagittarius en se mettant au garde à vous tout en observant le mage noir, qui les observer d'un œil sombre et sérieux.

''Yeah ! Protégeons Lucy !'' S'écria Scorpio en élargissant un sourire confiant, observant le mage noir avec attention.

''Peu importe ce que vous dîtes, ça n'a aucun sens. Car vous allez mourir.'' Déclara Kain Hikaru d'une voix sombre et sévère en observant les esprits devant lui, avant de s'étirer.

''Dépêchons-nous de nous débarrasser de ce type, que je puisse régler le compte de cette abrutie aux cartes…'' Commenta Aquarius d'une voix enragée, ses veines ressortant de son front alors qu'elle craqua les doigts de sa main droite et dévisagea le mage de Grimoire Heart.

''M-m-m-m-m-me menacer comme ça ne vous mènera nulle part ! J-j-j-j-j-je suis l'un des 7 Frères du Purgatoire, Kain Hikaru ! Je suis vraiment très fort !'' Déclara le mage de grimoire en transpirant à grosses gouttes, se cachant derrière un arbre et observant les esprits d'un air timide.

''Peu importe ta force, elle meuh peut rivaliser face à nous !'' S'écria Taurus avec confiance et sérieux, préparant sa hache en observant le mage noir.

''Quiconque s'oppose à notre guilde…'' ''Sera considéré comme nos adversaires…'' ''Peu importe qui ils sont…'' ''Où qui ils menacent…'' ''Nous défendrons Fairy Tail comme notre Maîtresse…'' ''Alors approche !'' Firent les esprits en se mettant en position de combat, Gemini invoquant de suite Caelum qui se transforma en épée.

''Attendez !'' S'écria le mage noir en mettant sa main devant lui comme pour les stopper, sous le regard interrogateur des esprits qui lui obéirent. ''Ça me gratte beaucoup à cet endroit…'' Fit-il en se grattant le dessus de la tête.

''Tu veux parler de tes cheveux, ebi ?'' Demanda Cancer en levant un sourcil interrogateur, le mage noir se retournant d'un coup vers lui en pointant son index tout en ouvrant en grand la bouche, comme pour le remercier.

''Uwaah… Ce type va être une véritable peine…'' Commenta Gemini en regardant le sol d'un air fatigué, soupirant d'un air las.

''Très bien ! Allons-nous commencer ? Je vais vous montrer la puissance de ma magie, Ushi No Koku Mairi ! (: L'Heure du Bœuf !)'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux et sévérité, avant de sortir une poupée de toile avec des yeux noirs et une bouche cousue, ainsi qu'un symbole « Malédiction » sur le front, sous le regard choqué et surpris des esprits. ''Très bien, que l'un de vous me donne un de ses cheveux.'' Déclara-t-il en faisant un pas vers les esprits tout en tendant la poupée, sous le regard perdu de ces derniers. ''L-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l'Ushi No Koku Mairi a besoin d'un cheveu pour fonctionner.'' Déclara-t-il, sous le regard indigné des mages de Fairy Tail. ''SI JE MET L'UN DE VOS CHEVEUX SUR CETTE POUPÉE, MONSIEUR MAUDIT, JE SERAIS CAPABLE DE CONTRÔLER LES MOUVEMENTS DE L'UN D'ENTRE VOUS. C'EST LE POUVOIR DE MONSIEUR MAUDIT !'' S'écria-t-il avec confiance et sérieux, sous le regard choqué et horrifié de ses adversaires. ''ENTENDRE ÇA NE VOUS DONNERA PAS ENVIE DE ME DONNER L'UN DE VOS CHEVEUX !''

''TU VIENS SEULEMENT DE LE COMPRENDRE ?!'' S'écria Gemini d'un air choqué et surpris, alors que les autres esprits soupirèrent.

''Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de magie de la sorte. Je suis sûre que c'est du bluff.'' Déclara Aquarius d'un air sévère et peu impressionné, croisant les bras en observant le mage noir.

''S-S-S-S-S-SI TU P-P-PEN-PENSES QUE C'EST D-D-DU B-B-BLUFF, JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA DÉMONSTRATION. T-T-T-TRÈS BIEN ! JE VAIS UTILISER L'UN DE MES CHEVEUX… LE COLLER SUR MONSIEUR MAUDIT COMME ÇA…'' Déclara le mage noir d'indignation, s'arrachant un cheveu et le collant sur la tête de la poupée, prenant quelques secondes pour l'attacher sur Monsieur Maudit. ''Tiens, essaye.'' Déclara-t-il en tendant la poupée à Aquarius, qui la prit et l'observa quelques secondes dans tous les sens d'un air sérieux, avant de lever le bras de la poupée, le mage noir faisant le même mouvement à la surprise des esprits.

''Oh !'' Fit la sirène avec surprise, avant de la taper le sol avec Monsieur Maudit, Kain Hikaru faisant le même mouvement. ''Oh ! Mais c'est parfait pour cette abrutie de brune !'' S'écria-t-elle en élargissant un sourire sadique tout en posant sa main sur son menton, observant la poupée d'un air satisfait et sadique.

''H-HEY ! ATTENDS UNE SECONDE !'' S'écria le mage de Grimoire en se relevant tout en regardant l'esprit, qui se retourna vers lui d'un air agacé.

''La ferme…'' Déclara l'esprit de la porteuse d'eau, prenant les jambes de la poupée et tirant de chaque côté, faisant faire au mage de grimoire un grand écart la tête en bas.

''RENDS-MOI ÇA !'' S'écria le mage de Grimoire Heart de rage et de colère en reprenant la poupée des mains d'Aquarius, cette dernière n'ayant pas le temps de résister. ''MAINTENANT JE SUIS ÉNERVÉ ! JE VAIS VOUS MONTREZ À QUEL POINT JE PEUX ÊTRE CRUEL ET SANS MERCI !'' S'écria-t-il de rage en accrochant Monsieur Maudit sur sa ceinture, s'accroupissant avant de sauter tête la première vers les esprits, détruisant les arbres sur son passage alors qu'ils esquivèrent l'attaque.

''JE VAIS MEUH OCCUPER DE LUI !'' S'écria Taurus en fonçant vers le mage noir tout en préparant sa hache, les autres esprits s'apprêtant à lui prêter main forte.

''DODOSKOI !'' S'écria le mage noir, donnant un coup de paume de sa main droite au visage de l'esprit du taureau, sa poupée faisant le même mouvement alors que l'esprit vola plusieurs mètres au loin, au choc des autres mages de Fairy Tail.

''J'ai perdu dans un duel de force… ?'' Demanda Taurus de stupeur en tombant au sol, avant de disparaître.

''Impossible.'' Fit Virgo d'une voix neutre avec un visage inexpressif, observant le mage disparaître puis se retournant en direction du mage noir, qui les observa d'un regard sombre et mauvais.

''RESTEZ ICI !'' S'écria soudainement le mage noir en fonçant vers eux tout en frappant l'air avec ses paumes, les esprits évitant l'attaque en sautant sur les côtés.

''IL EST PLUS FORT QUE TAURUS SANS MÊME UTILISER SA MAGIE ?!'' S'écria Scorpio de choc et de stupeur en observant leur adversaire, qui se retourna vers eux.

''SAGITTARIUS ! VISE SES JAMBES !'' ''MOSHI MOSHI ! BIEN REÇU !'' S'écrièrent Gemini et Sagittarius, le deuxième visant les jambes du mage noir et tirant une salve de flèche, alors que le ciblé se stoppa et les attendit. Il frappa ensuite les flèches avec sa jambe droite, les renvoyant vers les esprits.

''IMPOSSIBLE !'' S'écrièrent les esprits, Sagittarius et Aquarius recevant plusieurs flèches et les renvoyant de suite.

''DODOSKOI !'' S'écria le mage de Grimoire Heart avec sérieux et noirceur, alors que Gemini écarquilla les yeux.

''SCORPIO ! ARIES !'' S'écria l'esprit copieur d'une voix paniquée, les esprits nommés se mettant devant en observant le mage noir avec sérieux.

''WE ARE ! SAND BUSTER !'' ''OUI !'' Firent les deux esprits, celui du scorpion tirant un tourbillon de sable depuis sa queue alors que celle du bélier tira plusieurs boules de laines roses, tandis que le mage noir dissipa les deus attaques avec les paumes de ses mains.

''IMPOSSIBLE !'' ''IL A TOUT ARRÊTER ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux esprits attaquants de choc et de stupeur.

''Rien ne fonctionne ?!'' Fit le mage copieur avec horreur en observant le mage noir.

''DODOSKOI !'' S'écria Kain Hikaru en frappant Aries et Scorpio avec la paume de ses mains, les envoyant voler dans les airs et les faisant disparaître dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol.

''IL FAUT QUE ÇA MARCHE !'' S'écria Gemini, fonçant avec Caelum en forme d'épée main, Virgo et Cancer vers le mage noir pour l'attaquer. Ce dernier resta cependant immobile alors que les attaques rebondirent sur lui, le mage copieur observant la poupée d'un œil choqué. « Sa poupée est recouverte de métal ?! Elle a un de ses cheveux accroché sur elle, si on change son matériel de fabrication, est-ce que ça peut le renforcer ?! » Pensèrent-ils avec horreur et surprise, voyant l'acier de la poupée disparaître et être remplacer par de la lumière.

''SHINING DODOSKOI !'' S'écria le mage noir en donnant un coup de paume dans l'air, créant un rayon de lumière vers Virgo et Cancer, les faisant voler et disparaître de suite.

''N… Non…'' Pensa Gemini de choc et d'effroi en reculant de peur, avant de se prendre un coup de paume dans le ventre et de voler en arrière à plusieurs mètres, atterrissant au sol alors qu'ils firent de suite disparaître Caelum. « Ce coup n'était pas boosté… Mais… Je vais y passer… BORDEL ! ET J'AI BLESSÉ LES ESPRITS DE LUCY ! » S'écrièrent-ils de rage en se tenant le ventre, se relevant avec difficulté et levant la tête vers le mage noir.

''Même si j'ai cette apparence, je suis l'un des membres des 7 Frères du Purgatoire. Je suis puissant.'' Déclara le mage de Grimoire Heart, avant de sauter dans les airs, sous le regard effrayé de Gemini alors qu'ils aperçurent la poupée se transformer en coton. ''MAINTENANT, POUR EN FINIR ! ACIER ! ÉCRASEMENT !'' S'écria-t-il, fonçant tête la première vers l'esprit stellaire en étant recouvert d'acier, sous le regard appréhensif de son adversaire.

''DÉGAGE D'ICI !'' S'écria le mage de feu en donnant un coup de pied enflammé dans le visage de Kain Hikaru, le faisant voler vers Ultear alors que Gemini élargit un sourire rassuré en le voyant arriver.

''NATSU !'' S'écria l'esprit copieur d'une voix empli de joie et d'assurance, alors que la mage noire fit un pas de côté pour éviter l'autre mage qui foncé vers elle, ce dernier finissant sa course sur un arbre couché.

''LUCY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu avec fureur et interrogation, observant l'esprit d'un air perdu.

''On pourrait te dire la même chose. Mais je te remercie de nous avoir sauvé.'' Firent simplement Gemini en souriant au rose d'un air soulagé, faisant lever un sourcil interrogateur à ce dernier.

''Lucy a volée jusqu'ici de façon non gracieuse.'' Déclara le chat bleu avec amusement en levant le bras gauche.

''Hum… Il n'y a pas de façon « cool » pour voler de cette façon, tu sais ?'' Répondit le mage copieur en regardant l'exceed bleu, alors que la mage noire les observa d'un œil mauvais.

''Kain, que fais-tu ici ?'' Demanda la mage de Grimoire Heart sans se retourner vers le nommé, qui se releva peu à peu.

''U-Ultear-san ! Je chassais ces deux choses transformés en fille là-bas !'' Répondit le concerné en pointant Gemini, sous le regard interrogateur des autres mages.

''Je suis Gemini. Lucy est blessée et est avec Cana.'' Répondirent simplement les deux êtres en regardant le mage noir avec sérieux, faisant écarquiller les yeux du rose qui observa les deux mages noirs avec rage. ''Tu as toi aussi un adversaire, Natsu ?'' Demandèrent-ils en se retournant vers le nommé, un air peu surpris en observant la mage noire.

''JE M'EN OCCUPE ! ME LA PIQUE PAS !'' S'écria le mage de feu avec rage et colère en observant l'esprit du gémeau.

''Je ne comptais pas faire ça.'' Répondirent simplement Gemini, avant de se retourner vers Kain Hikaru. ''Ce type est vraiment fort, Natsu. Ça va être un combat très compliqué.'' Déclarèrent-ils simplement avec sérieux, observant le mage noir avec attention.

''Comme si ! Je m'occupe d'eux ! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE REGRETTER CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT À MES NAKAMAS !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de rage et de colère en crachant du feu par sa bouche en direction du ciel, avant de se calmer et d'observer les mages noirs avec attention.

''Il y a deux ennemis maintenant, Natsu.'' Rappela le chat bleu en observant les deux mages noirs, sous le regard agacé du rose, avant qu'il n'élargisse un sourire confiant.

''Eh bien on a du renfort nous aussi. Pour le moment, je vais oublier que Lucy et moi sommes rivaux d'examen.'' Déclara le mage de feu en observant l'esprit stellaire, sous l'œil surpris de ces derniers. ''Formons une équipe.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant d'un air confiant.

''Oh, comme tu le faisais avec Lucy quand elle a rejoint la guilde, hein ? Eh, apparemment, vous formiez déjà une équipe du tonnerre. Sauf que cette fois, on n'aura pas besoin de retenir la force qu'elle possède.'' Déclara Gemini en souriant avec confiance eux aussi, positionnant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et les attachant.

''Aye, ça me rappelle la première fois qu'on a travaillé avec elle.'' Déclara le chat bleu en souriant avec confiance lui aussi en observant les deux mages noirs.

''Kakaka, j'm'enflamme ! Allons-y, Gemini !'' Déclara le rose en tendant la main vers les esprits.

''Ouais Natsu !'' Répondirent les deux esprits, souriant d'un air confiant en observant les deux mages noirs et frappant dans la main du mage de feu.

''GAAAAH ! JE NE PEUX PAS LES PARDONNER POUR ÇA ! POUR S'ENFLAMMER DE LA SORTE EN FLIRTANT !'' S'écria Kain Hikaru de rage et de colère, mordant sa cape avec fureur alors qu'Ultear observa les trois mages de Fairy Tail d'un œil sérieux et mauvais, les deux groupes de mages se regardant quelques instants en chien de faïence. ''U-Ultear-san, ce n'est pas le moment de vous impliquez vous-même. Je peux m'en occuper.'' Déclara-t-il en observant la leader des 7 Frères du Purgatoire, cette dernière se retournant vers lui en arquant un sourcil de surprise.

''ÇA VA RUINER TOUT LE TRUC ! ON AVAIT MÊME UNE ÉQUIPE 2 CONTRE 2 !'' S'écria le rose en pointant les deux mages noirs d'un œil indigné, étant totalement en désaccord.

''Euh, Natsu, tu sais, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi…'' Commenta Gemini en observant le dragon slayer d'un air amusé, mélangé à de la lassitude.

''Eh ! Pourquoi deux ?! Tout le monde m'a oublié !'' S'indigna l'exceed bleu, un air déçu au visage.

''Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais te laisser ça. Je vais amener Zeref à Maître Hadès.'' Déclara la mage noire en se retournant de moitié vers son compagnon de guilde.

''COMMENT ÇA ?! EST-CE QUE ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE VOUS L'AVEZ DÉJÀ TROUVÉ ?!'' Demanda le mage de Grimoire Heart de joie et de surprise, tapant des mains rapidement.

''PAS POSSIBLE ! NATSU, C'EST TRÈS MAUVAIS ! ON NE PEUT PAS LES LAISSER PRENDRE ZEREF !'' S'écria l'esprit copieur en se retournant vers le mage de feu d'un air paniqué.

''OÙ CROIS-TU ALLER COMME ÇA ?!'' S'écria Natsu de rage et de colère en sautant en direction d'Ultear, Kain Hikaru sautant pour l'intercepter.

''DODOSKOI !'' S'écria le mage noir en frappant avec la paume de sa main au visage du mage de feu, l'envoyant voler plusieurs mètres au loin.

''NATSU !'' S'écria le chat bleu d'effroi et de stupeur en regardant son compagnon, alors qu'Ultear tourna complètement son dos aux mages.

''Ne pars pas avant de les avoir achever. Montre-leur la terreur des 7 Frères du Purgatoire.'' Déclara la mage du temps en se retournant de moitié vers Kain Hikaru, qui hurla de résolution avant d'abattre ses poings joints sur Natsu.

''Pas le choix… Il semblerait qu'on va devoir s'occuper de ce type en premier !'' S'écria le mage de feu en sautant en arrière pour éviter l'attaque, observant le mage noir avec attention.

''JE M'OCCUPE D'ELLE !'' S'écria l'esprit transformé en Lucy, courant pour rattraper la mage noire alors que le mage à la poupée l'observa de suite, l'esprit stellaire cessant ses mouvements de suite. ''Je… Je ne peux pas bouger…'' Firent-ils d'effroi en observant devant eux, regardant les alentours avec attention.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, GEMINI ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en se retournant vers les nommés, alors qu'ils écarquillèrent les yeux de choc et d'effroi.

''Non…'' Fit le mage copieur, observant une mèche de cheveu blonde sur la poupée de Kain Hikaru.

''Quand je te chassais, j'ai attrapé une touffe de cheveux.'' Expliqua le mage noir en montrant sa poupée, alors que l'esprit élargit soudainement un sourire amusé.

''Eh ! Je rigole !'' Fit Gemini en tirant langue et en clignant de l'œil gauche, avant de reprendre sa forme normale, mais voyant que la mèche de cheveux se trouvait toujours sur la poupée.

''Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda le mage de feu d'un air interrogateur en observant les esprits et le mage noir, ce dernier écarquillant les yeux de choc.

''Ce type peut contrôler les mouvements de quelqu'un.'' ''En accrochant une mèche de cheveux sur sa poupée.'' ''Et maintenant, il a une mèche de Lucy.'' Expliquèrent les deux petits esprits en observant le mage aux cheveux rose, leur voix montrant une certaine panique quant au fait qu'il possédait une mèche des cheveux de la blonde.

''OOOHEEE ! MA MAGIE NE MARCHE PLUS SI TU FAIS ÇA ! REPRENDS L'AUTRE FORME !'' S'écria le mage noir d'une voix criant injustice, les deux petits êtres l'observant quelques secondes, avant de prendre l'apparence de Gray.

''Même pas en rêve ! Ice Make : Lance !'' S'écria l'esprit, lançant plusieurs lance de glace en direction du mage de Grimoire Heart, ce dernier esquivant l'attaque mais se faisant voler la poupée en même temps par Happy. ''Ce truc est trop dangereux, enlève les cheveux qui se trouvent dessus…'' Déclarèrent-ils, le chat bleu l'écoutant et retirant avec attention la mèche de cheveu de la poupée.

''RENDS-LA MOI !'' S'écria Kain Hikaru de rage en fonçant vers le compagnon du fils du roi des dragons de feu, avant de se faire intercepter par ce dernier.

''À MOI ! KARYUU NO HOUKOU !'' S'écria le mage de feu, envoyant à bout portant ses flammes sur le mage noir, qui se coucha au sol pour l'éviter.

''DODOSKOI !'' S'écria Kain Hikaru, donnant un coup de paume dans le visage du rose et l'envoyant voler plusieurs mètres vers des rochers, avant de tomber et de se faire écraser par les pierres qui s'écrouler avec lui.

''AAAHH ! JE SUIS COINCÉ !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, tentant de sortir de sa soudaine prison de pierre.

''NATSUU !'' Hurla Happy, fonçant vers le nommé pour l'aider mais recevant un coup de paume de la part du mage de Grimoire Heart, lâchant Monsieur Maudit et volant vers un arbre, le couchant de suite au sol, sonné. Le mage noir tendit la main vers la poupée, mais rata de très peu avec l'esprit stellaire qui attrapa Monsieur Maudit en plein vol.

''Très bien, le problème de la poupée est réglée.'' Déclara Gemini en se retournant vers le mage noir, prenant l'apparence de Lucy et accrochant Monsieur Maudit à sa ceinture.

''RENDS-MOI MONSIEUR MAUDIT !'' S'écria le mage noir de rage en fonçant tête la première vers l'esprit, qui s'envola en déployant ses ailes, à la stupeur du premier.

''Dans tes rêves.'' Fit Gemini en tirant la langue tout en observant le mage noir, l'enrageant encore plus alors qu'il sauta vers eux. L'esprit esquiva encore une fois l'attaque, mais se fit attraper la poupée en vol.

''Je l'ai eu.'' Fit le mage noir de confiance et de joie en récupérant la poupée, atterrissant lourdement au sol.

''GYAAAAAH ! BORDEL DE MERDE ! JE NE PEUX PLUS BOUGER !'' Hurla de rage le mage de feu, appuyant sur ses bras sur les pierres puis le sol pour se libérer.

''PAS TANT QUE JE SERAIS LÀ !'' S'écria l'esprit, volant à toute vitesse en direction du mage noir et lui donnant un puissant coup de pied dans le visage, le faisant voler vers un arbre alors qu'Happy attrapa la poupée qu'il venait de lâcher. ''Désolé Aquarius… HAPPY, BALANCE ÇA AU LOIN !'' S'écria l'esprit stellaire, le nommé l'écoutant et volant en hauteur, avant d'envoyer la poupée au loin.

''NON !'' S'écria le mage noir en tendant le bras vers la poupée, avant de se retourner vers l'esprit et d'hurler de rage tout en fonçant vers ceux-ci, tête la première.

''CETTE ATTAQUE NE MARCHERA PAS DEUX FOIS !'' S'écria Gemini en volant pour esquiver l'attaque, alors que le mage de Grimoire Heart frappa et détruisit un rocher avant de se retourna vers eux. ''HELL'S FIRE !'' S'écria l'esprit, invoquant une colonne de flamme frapper le mage noir, ce dernier se soulevant d'un mètre à cause de l'impact avant d'observer avec horreur l'esprit foncer vers eux. ''PRENDS ÇA !'' S'écrièrent-ils, frappant avec son poing droit le visage du mage aux poupées, le faisant rebondir sur le sol à deux mètres de sa position d'origine.

''Dodo… Do… Skoi…'' Fit Kain Hikaru, avant de tomber inconscient dos contre terre, sous le regard souriant des autres mages.

''ON L'A FAIT !'' S'écrièrent les mages de Fairy Tail de victoire en observant le mage de Grimoire Heart, un air soulagé au visage avant qu'Happy et Gemini n'aident le rose à sortir de sa prison en enlevant les pierres.

**Quelques minutes plus tard.**

''Il n'est plus là…'' Fit le fils d'Igneel en regardant là où se trouver Zeref, observant les alentours avec attention.

''Zeref était donc ici ?'' Demanda Gemini en regardant le pied de l'arbre, s'approchant du lieu avec attention.

''Ils l'ont sans doute déjà emmené.'' Déclara Happy en observant lui aussi le pied de l'arbre, un air suspicieux au visage alors que son compagnon regarda les alentours.

''C'est quoi cette odeur ?! Il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de sentir l'odeur de ce type. Je ne peux pas le suivre.'' Déclara le rose en reniflant les alentours, avant de croiser les bras et de soupirer d'un air las. ''Bah, je vais faire une sieste dans ce cas.'' Déclara-t-il simplement, commençant à partir de la zone.

''On devrait peut-être se concentrer à récupérer Zeref. Grimoire Heart veut l'utiliser pour changer le monde.'' Expliqua l'esprit copieur, dissipant sa transformation alors que le rose s'assit sur une grosse branche d'arbre tombé au sol.

''Changer le monde ? C'est quelque chose d'ambitieux.'' Déclara le dragon slayer de feu en arquant un sourcil peu impressionné, croisant les jambes et appuyant ses coudes sur la branche.

''Je veux aller dans un monde où il n'y a que des poissons !'' Déclara l'exceed bleu d'une voix excitée en levant le bras droit tout en regardant les autres mages.

''Dans tous les cas, on doit leur rendre l'appareil. Ils ont blessés des membres de Fairy Tail. Tu crois que je vais les laisser partir de cette île ?'' Demanda le mage de feu avec sévérité et froideur, observant l'esprit d'un œil sévère.

''Piri, s'ils doivent quitter cette île.'' ''Ça signifie qu'ils ont du venir en bateau.'' ''Si cette femme est partie en emmenant Zeref à son Maître.'' ''Alors leur vaisseau doit encore se trouver quelque part sur cette île.'' Firent Gémi et Mini en regardant les deux autres mages de Fairy Tail, sous le regard neutre de ces derniers.

''Alors ils ont emmené Zeref là-bas ! Je vais y regarder !'' S'écria l'exceed bleu en observant les deux esprits, restant immobile pendant quelques secondes. ''Je suis à court de magie.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant tout en levant le bras droit.

''On devrait peut-être retourner auprès de Jii-chan et de Wendy. Lily s'occupera de Charuru.'' Déclara le dragon slayer de feu en observant les autres mages.

''Très bien, dans ce cas, je retourne auprès de Lucy. Salut !'' Fit l'esprit stellaire avant de disparaître.

* * *

**Sur le chemin E, première partie de l'examen.**

''La tombe de Maître Maevis se trouve ici. Et nous sommes les premières arrivées. Il semblerait que l'on ai passé la seconde partie de l'examen, Lucy. Je vais devenir une mage de rang S.'' Déclara Cana en regardant sa partenaire tout en souriant d'un air ravi. « Je vais pouvoir le rencontrer… Je vais pouvoir le lui dire… Une fois devenue mage de rang S… » Pensa-t-elle avec beaucoup d'espoir, avant de voir un étrange rayon de lumière provenir d'une sortie étroite.

* * *

**Chemin officieux, dans la forêt.**

''J'espère qu'elles vont bien aller… Bordel, j'aimerais bien une goutte d'alcool…'' Fit Gray en marchant en travers de la forêt, avant de poser sa main sur son menton. ''En y repensant, je n'ai pas vu Cana boire une goutte depuis qu'on est arrivé sur l'Île Tenrou. Elle est sobre ?'' Se demanda-t-il, avant de se retourner sur le côté en entendant du bruit. « Il y a quelqu'un ?! » Pensa-t-il de surprise, se cachant derrière un arbre tout en surveillant la zone où il avait entendu le bruit.

''Dans quelques minutes, vous redeviendrez le véritable roi, Zeref.'' Fit Ultear en regardant le mage qu'elle transporté sur son dos, sous le regard sérieux du mage de glace.

« Elle a dit Zeref ?! Cet homme qu'elle transporte ?! » Pensa le mage de glace de stupeur en observant la mage noire, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en observant son visage. « Ul ?! » Pensa-t-il de choc, transpirant à grosse goutte, avant de serrer les poings. « Non… C'est Grimoire Heart… Une ennemie… Elle ressemble beaucoup à mon Maître, Ul, mais… Bordel, qui es-t-elle ?! » Pensa-t-il de rage et de colère en courant discrètement derrière la mage de Grimoire Heart, allant de cachette en cachette tout en la suivant.

* * *

**Bateau de Grimoire Heart.**

''FUHAHAHAHAH ! C'EST FANTASTIQUE !'' S'écria Hadès en riant à plein poumon tout en mangeant.

''Tu te marres plutôt bien, vieil homme.'' Fit un homme se trouvant assis non loin du Maître de Grimoire Heart, qui attrapa son casque.

''Ils ont déjà vaincu trois des 7 Frères. Les gamins de Makarof sont vraiment forts.'' Déclara Purehito en riant, posant son heaume à côté de son assiette.

''Quand est-ce mon tour ?'' Demanda l'homme en se relevant tout en s'approchant de la table du Maître, qui attrapa son verre et bu une gorgée.

''Ce n'est pas une bataille que tu as besoin de prendre part, Bluenote.'' Déclara le Maître de la guilde noire d'une voix calme, rebuvant une gorgée de son verre avant de le poser à table.

''Je veux jouer un peu aussi. Ce n'est pas bon de laisser son corps paressé.'' Déclara l'homme en posant sa main sur la table, avant de faire trembler tout le bateau et de créer un cratère sous celui-ci, sous l'œil peu impressionné du maître.

''Est-ce bon ?'' Demanda Hadès en regardant l'homme devant lui d'un œil sérieux, ce dernier levant la main de la table.

''Quoi ? On ne pourra pas les trouver si le vaisseau est submergé, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Bluenote en observant le Maître, une voix un peu lassée en lui répondant.

''Nous allons réunir les gamins de Makarof ici. Ils ne sauront pas qu'ils entrent directement dans la gueule du Diable.'' Déclara Purehito d'une voix noire et sérieuse, élargissant un sourire mauvais.

''Si on ne prend pas la nourriture de leur bouche, ils ne goberont pas ça. Si j'y allais, je serais en frénésie.'' Déclara l'homme en souriant d'un air assuré et calme, sous le regard peu amusé du vieil homme.

''Tu restes ici. Si tu y va, ce champ de bataille bruyant deviendra silencieux.'' Déclara Purehito d'une voix sérieuse et grave, continuant de manger.

''Bordel. Il reste seulement 4 de ces gamins. À peine la moitié. Dès que l'un d'eux tombe, j'y vais.'' Déclara Bluenote d'une voix sérieuse, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise au côté d'Hadès. ''Je sens que je vais bientôt prendre mon envol.'' Déclara-t-il d'une voix confiante, se mettant à l'aise dans la chaise.

* * *

**Sur le vaisseau de guerre du Conseil.**

''AS-TU DIS BLUENOTE STINGER ?!'' Hurla d'effroi et d'interdit Doranbalt, alors que Lahar baissa la tête.

''Il était un commandant de Gora durant la Guerre de Gabria. Il a annihilé l'entier régiment du Dragon Bleu à lui seul. Pas même une brindille reste quand il passe… Voilà à quel point il est puissant.'' Déclara le capitaine du Conseil, une voix neutre alors qu'il regarda le sol.

''IL EST SI PUISSANT ?! … ET C'EST UN MEMBRE DE GRIMOIRE HEART ?!'' S'écria Mest d'effroi, observant lui aussi le sol alors qu'il serra sa main sur son bras gauche.

''Ce n'est pas juste nous qui ne peuvent pas le combattre. Tout Fairy Tail aussi.'' Déclara Lahar en observant son partenaire, avant de soupirer et de poser sa main sur un gros lacrima mis sur un piédestal. ''Nous devrions rester en contact avec le QG. De ce qui va se produire après, on ne peut pas le prédire.'' Déclara-t-il, avant de se faire attraper le bras par le mage infiltré du Conseil.

''Donne-moi du temps.'' Déclara Mest avec assurance et sérieux en observant l'autre gradé.

''QU… QUOI… ?!'' S'écria le capitaine, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le mage d'infiltration disparaître avec le lacrima.

''DORANBALT-SAMA !'' ''IL A PRIS LE LACRIMA DE COMMUNICATION !'' ''NOUS NE RECEVRONS PAS LES NOUVELLES DU QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL À CE RYTHME !'' S'écrièrent les soldats d'inquiétude et de choc.

''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Doranbalt ?!'' Demanda Lahar d'une voix inquiète et choquée, observant l'île en grinçant des dents.

* * *

**Groupe de Wendy et Makarof.**

''WENDY !'' Appela le dragon slayer de feu en courant vers la nommée, qui se retourna vers lui avec surprise.

''NATSU-SAN !'' ''Happy est là aussi…'' Firent la jeune fille et sa compagnonne, observant les deux nommés s'approcher d'eux en courant.

''Comment va le Maître ?'' Demanda Happy en s'approchant du groupe, la jeune fille se retournant vers le nommé.

''Il n'a toujours rien dit.'' Déclara la fille de Grandine d'une voix inquiète en observant le vieil homme couché au sol, avant de se retourner en entendant un bruit de pas avec un objet qui tombait au sol derrière elle, observant Mest apparaître à leur côté.

''Toi…'' ''T'ÉTAIS OÙ, ENFOIRÉ ?!'' Firent Panther Lily et Natsu, le deuxième observant le mage du Conseil avec rage.

''C'est Mest du Conseil…'' Reconnut le chat bleu en observant le nommé, un air suspicieux au visage.

''Mon vrai nom est Doranbalt.'' Répondit le mage infiltré en se retournant vers les mages de Fairy Tail, leur souriant avec assurance.

''Doranbalt-san ?'' Appela la bleue en observant le nommé, qui lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas Wendy, je suis venu pour vous aider.'' Déclara Doranbalt en les regardant, sous l'œil surpris de ces derniers. ''Avec ma puissance magique, Fairy Tail pourra partir de cette île. Tout ce que nous devons faire est trouvé où sont les autres.'' Déclara-t-il en les observant d'un air confiant et rassurant.

''Je refuse.'' Déclara Natsu en observant avec dureté le mage du Conseil, sous le regard choqué de ce dernier.

''Pourquoi devrions-nous accepter l'aide du Conseil ?'' Demanda Charuru en regardant avec sévérité le mage du Conseil, posant ses mains sur sa hanche.

''Ouais, notre guilde s'occupe de ses propres problèmes.'' Ajouta Panther Lily en observant Mest avec confiance et assurance.

''CE N'EST PAS LE PROBLÈME ! SI LE QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL ENTENDS PARLER DE CE QUI SE PASSE ICI, ILS NE VONT PAS HÉSITER À ATTAQUER !'' S'écria Mest avec panique et incompréhension.

''ILS VONT TIRER L'ÉTHERION ?!'' S'écria d'effroi le chat bleu, alors que les autres mages observèrent celui du Conseil d'un œil peu impressionné.

''Alors nous réglerons ça avant que ça n'arrive.'' Déclara le rose avec assurance et sérieux, croisant les bras.

''MAKAROF S'EST FAIT BATTRE ! IL Y A DES TYPES BIEN PLUS TERRIFIANT DANS GRIMOIRE HEART ! IL N'Y A AUCUNE CHANCE QUE VOUS GAGNEZ !'' Hurla de rage le mage du Conseil en observant le dragon slayer de feu, qui l'observa d'un œil peu impressionné.

''Alors quoi ? Ça signifie que vous devez exploser toute l'île ?'' Demanda le mage de feu avec colère, dévisageant son interlocuteur du regard.

''Cette île est la Terre Sacrée de notre Guilde. La tombe de notre Premier Maître est ici aussi… S'ils l'attaquent…'' Fit Wendy en observant Mest, les larmes montant aux yeux.

''Nous sommes venus pour protéger cette île !'' Ajouta Happy en levant la patte gauche, un air sérieux au visage.

''Si vous faîtes ça, ce sera un véritable désastre.'' Déclara Charuru avec sérieux et sévérité, observant Doranbalt en croisant les bras.

''VOUS COMPTEZ LES COMBATTRE ?! VOUS ÊTES JUSTE UNE GUILDE DE MAGES !'' Hurla le mage infiltré avec horreur et fureur, ses veines ressortant de son front.

''Écoute, je m'en fous si c'est Grimoire Heart ou le Conseil. Ça ne fait aucune différence. Quiconque pose un doigt sur notre Guilde est un ennemi. Et je le détruirais.'' Déclara le mage de feu de rage et de colère en observant le mage infiltré, le calmant de suite alors que Wendy se retourna vers le ciel, qui se couvrit étrangement à l'horizon.

''Cet air… C'est comme si le ciel allait nous tomber dessus…'' Commenta Wendy en regardant les nuages noirs, un air interrogateur et surpris au visage.

* * *

**Groupe d'Erza.**

''UWAAAH !'' S'écria Juvia, tombant face la première dans une flaque d'eau et ne bougeant plus, gémissant de douleur.

''JUVIA !'' Appela Erza en se retournant, avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur la mage noire.

''Tu es à la 14ème position.'' Commenta simplement Melody en observant la bleue d'un air neutre.

''REPOSE-TOI ! JE M'OCCUPE D'ELLE !'' S'écria la rousse tout en s'ex-quipant d'une autre armure, fonçant vers la rose avec rage alors que la mage d'eau gémit de douleur.

''Erza Scarlett. Tu es à la 4ème position.'' Déclara la mage de Grimoire Heart, invoquant d'autres épées de magie tout en observant la nommée.

''Quel est ton classement ?'' Demanda la mage chevalière en observant avec rage son adversaire, s'ex-quipant de son Tenrin no Yoroi et invoquant des épées pour contrer la mage noire.

''Il s'agit de mon classement décidant dans quel ordre je dois vous tuer.'' Déclara Melody d'une voix neutre et inexpressive, invoquant ses épées devant elle pour contrer ceux d'Erza.

''C'est ridicule !'' Fit la mage de rang S d'une voix indignée, observant son adversaire d'un air attentif.

''C'est important.'' Répondit simplement la mage aux lames magiques, envoyant d'autres épées attaquer la mage d'eau, qui ne put rien faire et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

''KYAAAH !'' S'écria la mage d'eau de douleur en se faisant couper par les lames, volant en arrière à cause de l'impact.

''POURQUOI T'EN PRENDS-TU À JUVIA ?!'' S'écria l'écarlate de rage et de colère en fonçant vers la rose, donnant un coup d'épée mais se faisant bloquer par les lames magiques.

''Tout ceux qui sont au-dessus de 13 sont des déchets. Je m'en occupe rapidement.'' Répondit la rose d'une voix neutre, son visage étant totalement inexpressif alors que la bleue vola après avoir reçu une autre épée.

''TIENS BON JUVIA !'' S'écria la mage aux épées en se retournant vers sa partenaire, avant de foncer vers la rose et de l'attaquer avec frénésie, cette dernière utilisant ses lames magiques pour parer l'agression de son adversaire.

''En troisième place se trouve Gildarts. Mais il n'est plus sur cette île. La seconde est occupée par Makarof, mais il a sans doute était vaincu par Hadès-sama.'' Déclara Melody d'une voix neutre, contrant l'attaque de la rousse qui para avec ses lames.

''Le Maître est en seconde place ?!'' Demanda Erza de surprise, perdue par ce que venait de révéler son adversaire.

''Il y a quelqu'un de bien plus haut que Makarof. Gray Fullbuster est en première place.'' Déclara la rose d'une voix furieuse, observant la mage de rang S avec noirceur.

''Quoi ?!'' Demanda Erza d'une voix perdue et choquée, alors que Juvia trembla légèrement. ''Pourquoi Gray ?'' Demanda-t-elle, observant son adversaire et restant toutes deux immobiles, alors que la mage de Grimoire Heart arbora un visage de plus en plus noir et haineux.

''Cet homme… A tué la mère d'Ultear… Il a blessé Ultear… CET HOMME QUI A BLESSÉ MA ULTEAR… ! JE NE LE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS ! JE LE DÉCOUPERAIS EN MORCEAUX !'' Déclara la mage de grimoire de fureur et de haine, invoquant un cercle d'épée autour de la rousse.

''OH NON !'' S'écria Erza de surprise, préparant à parer chaque lames avant de voir avec surprise l'eau faire voler les épées au loin, les deux mages se retournant vers Juvia qui se teint debout, crispant ses mains et regardant la mage noire.

''Pas de pardon… ? C'est ma phrase…'' Commença la bleue d'une voix grave et lente en s'avançant vers la rose, penchant la tête et observant Melody d'un air menaçant, alors que la pluie s'abattit violement sur la zone de combat. ''Après quelle vie as-tu dit que tu voulais?'' Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant comme un pantin sans fil, penchant sur la droite alors qu'elle observa la mage noire avec un regard meurtrier, semblant prête à la découper en morceaux.

''C-calme-toi Juvia…'' Fit Erza d'une voix un peu effrayée en observant la mage d'eau, écarquillant les yeux.

* * *

Nous sommes déjà ici, hein? À la fin d'un chapitre... Je suppose que vous n'avez plus qu'à commenter, n'est-ce pas :)?

Bref, avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre, on ne doit pas être bien loin de la moitié de l'arc. Si on ne l'a pas déjà dépassé. Bientôt les Grands Jeux Magiques :D.

Comme la semaine dernière, je vous demande d'exploser les commentaires. Même si c'est juste pour dire "Continue" ou "C'est bien"!

**Preview du prochain chapitre:**

"Je me demande si Charuru et Lily vont bien..."

"QUI ES-TU?!"

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une grande enfant comme toi."

"TOWER BURST!"

"Si tu tiens tant que ça à voler, peut-être devrais-je te faire voler?"

**Fin du preview.**

Bien, je vais retenter la publication, pour dimanche.

Sur ce, à la prochaine :).


	51. L'Île Tenrou, partie V

Bonjour tout le monde :).

Je voulais le publier au moins hier... Mais j'ai eu un empêchement... Et avant-hier aussi... Et j'ai commencé à écrire trop tard pour la longueur que j'avais choisi...

Bref, je suis désolé du retard T_T.

MAIS! Bonne nouvelle! Ce chapitre est long de plus de 19000 mots, et 31 page (selon Word 2003)! New Record!

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**Teresamichi17:** Content que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. En tout cas, merci des compliments :D.

**Visiteuse (du futur ;D):** Merci du compliment, et content que le combat avec Lucy t'ai plu. J'espère que celui-ci sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :).

**Fin des réponses.**

En gros, vous avez beaucoup de lecture, et la fin de l'arc qui s'approche à grand pas!

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et rendez-vous plus bas :).

* * *

**L'Île Tenrou, partie V :**

**Groupe de Juvia.**

''Qu… Qu'est-ce que… Elle est seulement 14ème…'' Commenta Melody d'une voix étonnée et interdite, observant la bleue tenir son regard meurtrier.

''J-J-Juvia… C-calme-toi…'' Bégaya Erza en observant la nommée, surprise et un peu effrayée par la réaction de celle-ci.

''Me calmer ?'' Demanda la mage d'eau en penchant un peu plus la tête vers la droite, sa voix étant lente et menaçante alors qu'elle commença à s'avancer lentement vers la mage noire. ''Cette femme en a après Gray-sama pour ses besoins irrationnels…'' Rajouta-t-elle en dépassant la rousse, marchant en se balançant de droite à gauche, élargissant un sourire malsain.

''Euh… Eh bien…''

''Comment pourrais-je me calmer ?'' Demanda une dernière fois la mage d'eau, observant la mage de Grimoire Heart d'un œil meurtrier alors que ses veines commencèrent à apparaître sur son front. ''JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS PARDONNER CETTE FEMME !'' Hurla-t-elle de rage et colère en envoyant une vague d'eau vers Melody, cette dernière n'ayant que le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant de voler plusieurs mètres en arrières, la surprenant elle et l'écarlate. ''WATER NEBULA !'' S'écria-t-elle, créant un tourbillon à partir de deux colonnes d'eau pour frapper plusieurs fois Melody, l'envoyant de plus en plus en hauteur.

« Juvia… Elle est totalement différente de la personne que j'ai combattue durant le test… » S'étonna la reine des fées avec surprise et stupeur, voyant la nommée combattre la mage noire avec facilité et la faisant voler plusieurs fois. « Elle tire sa force dans ses sentiments envers celui qu'elle aime. C'est sa véritable force. » Pensa-t-elle avec sérieux tout en observant la mage d'eau avec attention, la voyant combattre avec sérieux.

''Erza-san, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi ce combat. Dépêches-toi de trouver Wendy et Gray-sama.'' Fit Juvia en observant Melody, qui se relevait avec quelques difficultés alors que la rousse resta quelques secondes à observer la bleue.

''Compris. Je te la laisse.'' Fit la chevalière, s'ex-quipant d'un maillot de bain et courant dans la direction opposé au combat, alors que la rose s'appuya sur ses jambes pour se relever.

''La 4ème ne s'échappera pas !'' S'écria la mage de Grimoire Heart en observant la rousse, un air noir et mauvais au visage alors qu'elle invoqua une épée. La mage d'eau envoya de suite deux vagues sur les côtés de Melody, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et annuler sa magie. ''BORDEL ! MAGUILTY : RAY !'' S'écria-t-elle de colère, envoyant plusieurs rayons sur son adversaire.

''WATER SLICER !'' S'écria la mage d'eau, envoyant une lame d'eau sur les rayons, les deux attaques s'annulant alors qu'elles s'observèrent avec rancœur.

* * *

**Profondément dans l'île, chemin étroit de la forêt.**

''Tch… Satané pluie…'' Fit Ultear d'agacement en levant les yeux au ciel, observant la pluie d'un air énervé.

« Où vont-ils ? Ils se regroupent… ? Peut-être là où se trouve le Maître de Grimoire Heart… » Se fit Gray en observant la mage noire du coin l'œil, ne se souciant guère de la pluie.

* * *

**Au milieu des rochers, endroit isolé de l'île.**

''Les larmes me permettent d'oublier mes désirs. Les yeux du malin reste malveillant dans les ténèbres…'' Fit Rustyrose, levant son bras gauche et sa tête en direction du ciel et ne se souciant guère de la pluie.

''Est-ce une chanson, Rusty ?'' Demanda Azuma en observant son compagnon de guilde, étant assis sur un rocher et regardant l'autre mage d'un œil interrogateur.

''Non… Juste les cris du cœur…'' Répondit le mage de l'imagination en baissant la tête et en regardant le sol d'un air dramatique, avant de se retourner vers son compagnon de guilde. ''Azuma, tu as l'air usé et battu.'' Commenta-t-il en voyant la saleté et les égratignures qu'arborait le nommé.

''Hmph. Ce sont juste des preuves de combat avec des personnes fortes.'' Répondit simplement le mage noir, observant l'autre d'un œil sévère et sérieux.

''Des personnes fortes ? Eh bien, c'est mauvais signe, étant donné qu'il n'y en a pas dans cette guilde. Mon cœur ne commence pas même à trembler…'' Fit Rustyrose en regardant ailleurs, posant sa main sur son cœur d'un air dramatique et déçu.

''Je ne les sous-estimerais pas. Fairy Tail… Leur force ne résident pas dans leur puissance magique, mais dans leur capacités à transformer leur foi en armes.'' Déclara Azuma avec sérieux et sévérité, ne détournant pas son regard.

''Leur foi en armes… ? Comme notre Melody…'' Commenta Rustyrose en observant l'autre mage, un air légèrement plus intéressé.

* * *

**Lieu de combat entre Juvia et Melody.**

''C'est mystérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Envers cette même personne, Gray, il y en a une qui l'aime profondément, et l'autre qui le hait profondément.'' Fit remarquer Melody, une voix sombre et mauvais alors qu'elle et son adversaire s'observèrent avec méfiance. ''Envers une seule personne, il y a deux façons de le voir, deux sentiments différents envers lui.''

''C'est la marque d'être un individu. C'est ce que ça signifie d'être vivant.'' Répondit Juvia avec sérieux, observant la mage noire avec beaucoup d'attention.

''J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir à tuer Gray comme objectif, et de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a des sentiments si fort envers lui.'' Déclara la rose avec froideur et sérieux, se repositionnant correctement face à son adversaire.

''De quoi parles-tu ?'' Demanda la mage d'eau, un air interrogateur s'affichant sur son visage.

''Tes sentiments envers Gray seront « Je veux tuer Gray ». Juvia, laisse-moi te montrer un morceau du paradis et du désespoir.'' Déclara la mage de Grimoire Heart en tendant la main vers la nommée, sous le regard perdu et surpris de celle-ci. ''Très bien… Voyons quels sentiments se réveillent quand tu verras l'apparence de ton aimé.'' Déclara-t-elle, alors que son adversaire écarquilla les yeux.

« Gray-sama… » Pensa Juvia d'un air perdu, son cœur s'accélérant avec les mots que prononcés la mage noire.

''SENSORY LINK !'' S'écria Melody en tendant la main gauche vers Juvia, l'entourant d'une magie électrisante avant de disparaître. Cette magie s'accrocha cependant à la poignée droite de la bleue, et un lien en partit en hauteur, se dirigeant dans la forêt.

* * *

**Profondément dans l'île, à la poursuite d'Ultear.**

Où allait-elle ? Cette femme qui ressemble à…

Que…

''GAH ! QU'EST-CE QUE… C'EST QUOI CETTE DOULEUR ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace, tentant de garder sa voix la plus basse possible avant qu'il ne regarde à son poignée droit, voyant une marque violette en forme de chaîne sur son poignée, briller d'une légère lueur claire.

* * *

**Lieu de combat de Juvia et Melody.**

''Magie perdu… Maguilty : Sense.'' Fit simplement la jeune fille avec sérieux et noirceur, observant son adversaire couché au sol, regardant son poignée avec une marque violette en forme de chaîne briller.

''Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!'' Demanda Juvia d'une voix indignée en se relevant, s'appuyant sur ses genoux et observant la mage noire avec suspicion.

''J'ai fait des sensations de Juvia et de Gray un. Si les cibles n'ont pas de forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ça ne se connectera pas.'' Expliqua Melody d'une voix sérieuse et noire, observant son adversaire qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

''JU… JUVIA ET GRAY-SAMA… NE FONT QU'UN ?!'' S'écria la bleue de choc, étant tellement rouge que sa tête commencée à fumée, sous le regard blasé de la rose.

''Ouais… Vos sensations…'' Reprit la mage de Grimoire Heart en observant son adversaire, un air très blasé au visage.

''Oh Mon Dieu… OhMonDieuOhMonDieuOhMonDieu…'' Se fit la mage d'eau, mettant ses mains devant sa bouche et écarquillant les yeux de choc, étant devenus plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.

* * *

**Profondément dans l'île, à la poursuite d'Ultear.**

« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE MAINTENANT ?! MON VISAGE EST SOUDAINEMENT TOUT ROUGE ! » S'écria mentalement le condisciple de Lyon, se tenant le visage et étant aussi rouge que Juvia, sans pour autant comprendre pourquoi.

* * *

**Lieu de Combat de Juvia et de Melody.**

''C'est une merveilleuse sensation, n'est-ce pas ? Partagez vos sens de la sorte…'' Déclara Melody en observant son adversaire, qui souriait d'un air heureux.

''C'est comme au Paradis… Je pourrais mourir heureuse…'' Répondit la mage d'eau d'une voix heureuse et joviale, se dandinant sur place en se tenant le visage.

''Oui, mais… CETTE MAGIE PARTAGE AUSSI LA DOULEUR !'' S'écria la rose avec conviction, frappant la bleue qui leva son bras pour se défendre.

* * *

**Profondément dans la forêt.**

''GAH !'' S'écria soudainement Gray en se tenant le bras à l'endroit ou Juvia avait été blessée, avant de se baissait et de se tenir le bras tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Celle qu'il suivait s'arrêta et se retourna dans sa direction avec surprise, mais ne le vit pas à cause de sa cachette.

* * *

**Lieu de combat de Juvia et Melody.**

''Tous les dégâts que tu prends seront ressentis par Gray.'' Déclara la rose avec noirceur et sérieux tout en dévisageant son adversaire, qui ne baissa pas les bras.

''Comment oses-tu… Tu veux blesser Gray-sama… ?'' Demanda Juvia d'une voix lente et menaçante, observant son adversaire d'un œil meurtrier, avant de soudainement s'élancer vers la mage noire et de la frapper, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre alors qu'elle était déjà trois mètres derrière elle.

« Impossible… » Pensa de stupeur et d'effroi la rose, se retournant avec difficulté vers la bleue qui se tourna vers elle d'un coup, l'observant avec noirceur et colère. « Sa puissance magique ne cesse d'augmenter ?! Ses sentiments pour Gray la rendent plus forte ?! Dans ce cas, je vais te montrer à quel point les sentiments sont puissants ! » ''THREE SPREAD SENSORY LINK !'' S'écria-t-elle, posant son index et son majeur sur sa poignée droite alors que le même lien qu'elle avait crée entre Juvia et Gray s'étendit rejoindre celui de la bleue. Cette dernière envoya une puissante vague d'eau vers la mage de Grimoire Heart, la faisant voler dans un rocher, avant de crier de douleur et de s'agenouiller au sol.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a touché aussi ?! » Pensa la mage d'eau de surprise et de choc, étant totalement perdue alors qu'elle observa le sol en écarquillant les yeux de douleur.

* * *

**Cachette de Gray.**

''NGHK… !'' « BORDEL ! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE… ?! » S'écria mentalement le disciple d'Ul en se tenant les côtes tout en essayant du mieux possible de limiter ses cris, étant accroupis au sol.

* * *

**Lieu du combat entre Juvia et Melody.**

''Pour le bien d'Ultear… Je mettrais ma vie en jeu… Je suis capable de me connecter à vos liens…'' Déclara la mage de Grimoire Heart avec conviction, haletant tout en se tenant debout avec difficulté, avant de relever la tête et d'observer la mage des fées avec noirceur et détermination tout en montrant la même marque qu'arborait Juvia. ''À partir de maintenant, nous trois, toi, Gray et moi, avons nos sens connectés… Maintenant, peu importe qui mourra, Gray mourra aussi. C'est la fin du désespoir, et la fin de la vie de Gray.'' Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux, sous le regard choquée et surprise de son adversaire.

''Non… Ça signifie aussi que, peu importe ce qui se passe…'' Commenta Juvia en se relevant avec difficulté, se tenant les côtes.

''C'est cela. C'est ma conviction. C'est la fin. Pour nous trois, seule la mort nous attends.'' Déclara Melody avec sérieux, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la bleue.

* * *

**Profondément dans la forêt.**

« C'est quoi cette douleur ?! Et pourquoi mes pieds sont gelés ?! C'est comme si les sensations d'un autre me traversent… C'est à cause de ce truc ?! Depuis quand c'est là ?! » Pensa le mage de glace en observant la marque sur son poignée, avant de se redresser et d'observer celle qu'il suivait avec attention. « Bordel ! À cette allure, je vais les perdre de vue ! » Jura-t-il intérieurement en se tenant les côtes, se rapprochant et s'appuyant le dos sur un autre arbre.

* * *

**Lieu de combat entre Juvia et Melody.**

« Une sensation dans le dos… Ça doit être les sensations de Gray-sama… » Pensa la mage d'eau avec un peu surprise, sans pour autant laisser ce sentiment transparaître.

''Mon dos s'appuie sur quelque chose… Maintenant que je suis connectée à Gray, il est inutile de continuer ce combat. J'ai juste à me tuer.'' Déclara Melody avec sérieux et conviction, créant deux lames qu'elle approcha de son cou.

''ARRÊTE !'' Hurla la mage d'eau de panique en courant vers son adversaire, qui l'observa avec rage.

''Je ne crains pas la mort.'' Répondit simplement la rose, la bleue courant vers elle et serrant le poing gauche.

« Gray-sama, je suis désolée… » Pensa la mage d'eau, avant de se donner un puissant coup de poing dans la jambe gauche, la brisant sur le coup alors qu'elle s'effondra au sol.

''GAAAAH !'' S'écria la mage noire en s'accroupissant, ses lames disparaissant sur le coup.

* * *

**À l'endroit où se trouve Gray.**

''NNGGGGGHHHH !'' Fit le mage de glace en se tenant la jambe gauche tout en tombant au sol, serrant les dents pour éviter de crier trop fort.

* * *

**Lieu de combat de Juvia et Melody.**

''Ta propre Jambe !'' Fit la mage de Grimoire Heart de rage en observant son adversaire avec haine. ''Même si Maguilty : Sense partage la sensation de douleur, elle ne partage pas les blessures physiques. Si tu veux m'arrêter, tu vas devoir me tuer. Mais cette magie a un trait spécial. Elle est capable de partager la « mort ». Tous ceux qui sont sous l'effet de cette magie ont leur vie liée. Alors comment comptes-tu me combattre ?! La seule chose qui nous reste est la mort !'' Déclara-t-elle avec rage et haine, se tenant la jambe alors que la bleue l'observa avec sérieux.

''Il y a une autre option pour nous trois. Vivre.'' Déclara la mage d'eau en observant la mage de Grimoire Heart, sous l'œil surprise de cette dernière. ''Même qu'en nous combattons nos adversaires, nous ne prenons jamais leur vie !'' Déclara-t-elle, observant son adversaire avec calme et une certaine douceur.

''QUELLE GAMINERIE ! JE TUERAIS GRAY POUR LE BIEN D'ULTEAR !'' S'écria la rose de rage, ne se souciant guère de la douleur à sa jambe et se relevant d'un coup tout en créant une lame au-dessus d'elle.

''COMME SI J'ALLAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE ! AVANT QUE ÇA N'ARRIVE, JE FERAIS EN SORTE QUE TU SOIS INCAPABLE DE COMBATTRE !'' Hurla la mage d'eau en courant du mieux possible vers la mage noire, se tenant la jambe.

« Je suis… » Pensa la rose, une larme apparaissant dans son œil gauche alors que la lame qu'elle avait crée commença à s'abattre sur elle, telle une guillotine.

* * *

**Quelques années plus tôt, à une ville en ruine.**

''_WAAAAAAAH !'' _Pleurait une petite fille aux cheveux roses, portant une chemise noire fermée à longues manches et à rayures jaunes aux épaules, une jupe blanche en piteuse état et un casque aux oreilles, ainsi que des chaussures beige.

''_Shhh… Tout va bien maintenant. Tu ne veux pas arrêter de pleurer ?'' _Avait demandé Ultear en s'accroupissant devant la jeune fille tout en lui caressant la tête d'un air rassurant, cette dernière ne cessant de pleurer alors que Kain Hikaru et Zancrow s'approchèrent d'elles.

''_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec cette gamine ?'' _Demandaitle blond d'un air interrogateur, semblant agacé par les cris de la jeune fille.

''_Elle vivra.'' _Avait répliqué simplement la mage noire en souriant, appuyant ses bras sur ses jambes.

''_Allez, arrête de pleurer.'' _Avait dit Kain Hikaru en regardant l'enfant, un énorme cornet de glace dans la main droite alors que la leader des Frères du Purgatoire sourit.

''_Laisse-moi voir ton visage.'' _Demandait la mage noire en observant la jeune enfant.

''_QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?! « LES CLÉS DE ZEREF » NOUS DEMANDENT D'EXTERMINER LES HABITANTS DE TOUT DORMANT !'' _S'était écrié le god slayer du feu, un air indigné au visage en observant sa leader.

''_Elle me rappelle moi, il y a longtemps… C'est bon, cette enfant possède un incroyable afflux de magie.'' _Avait répondu la mage du temps en observant la rose tout en souriant, les deux autres mages se regardant d'un air perdu.

* * *

**Plusieurs années plus tard.**

''_Pourquoi as-tu toujours l'air triste, Ul ?''_ Avait demandé Melody en regardant Ultear, un air interrogateur au visage, alors qu'elles observèrent l'horizon depuis un balcon du vaisseau volant de Grimoire Heart.

''_Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas m'appeler « Ul ».''_ Rétorquait la mage noire en observant la rose avec sévérité, cette dernière observant le sol d'un air désolé alors que la leader des Frères soupira et sourit tendrement. _''Ul était ma mère. Elle est morte il y a longtemps.''_ Avait-elle ajouté en souriant tristement, faisant se retourner la rose vers elle avec interrogation.

''_Morte ?''_ Avait demandé Melody en regardant Ultear, qui se mit à regarder l'horizon.

''_Un jour, je te raconterais.'' _Avait simplement déclaré la mage du temps d'un ton calme, avant de se faire enlacer à sa surprise par la rose.

''_C'est toi ma mère, Ultear.'' _Avait annoncé la jeune fille avec sérieux, faisant sourire l'autre mage d'un air amusé.

''_Je n'ai pas besoin d'une grande enfant comme toi.'' _Déclarait Ultear avec sérieux et amusement, faisant élargir un sourire amusé et joyeux à la rose.

* * *

**Temps présent, lieu de combat de Juvia et Melody.**

« Je suis… » Pensa la mage noire avec sérieux, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en se sentant enlacer par la bleue, sa magie se dissipant à cause de sa surprise. « Eh ? » Pensa-t-elle de stupeur, sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue ainsi que le corps de la bleue trembler. « Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi… Pourquoi pleure-t-elle… ?! » Pensa-t-elle de choc et de surprise, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le visage de Juvia, qui venait de briser l'étreinte.

''MÊME TOI TU PEUX SOURIRE ! MÊME TOI TU AS QUELQU'UN D'IMPORTANT !'' S'écria la mage d'eau avec sérieux en tenant la mage de Grimoire Heart par ses bras, cette dernière écarquillant les yeux devant la bleue.

« Est-ce qu'au-delà des sensations, ça a aussi partageait les émotions ?! » Pensa la rose de choc, n'osant bouger alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler du visage des deux femmes.

''Vit…''

« Ce serait… »

''Vit aussi. Juvia vit… Je vis pour ceux que j'aime ! Tu en as toi aussi ! Si tu aimes quelqu'un dans ta vie, alors continue de vivre !'' Déclara Juvia avec sérieux, ses larmes continuant de couler alors que la rose écarquilla de plus en plus les yeux, tremblant tout en se mordant les lèvres.

« Aimer… Continuer à vivre… Non… Si ses émotions continuent de m'être partagées… Je… » Pensa la mage de Grimoire Heart, alors que ses larmes commença à couler d'elle-même. « Je… » Se fit-elle, abandonnant finalement sa lutte et laissant ses larmes couler. « Des larmes de vie… D'amour… Ces émotions… » Fit-elle, avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux, abandonnant les liens sensoriel et commençant à tomber dos contre sol. ''Je ne peux pas te combattre…'' Déclara-t-elle d'une voix triste, restant à moitié immergé dans l'eau.

''Je n'essaierais pas de me cacher ou d'aller avec Gray-sama…'' Fit Juvia, tombant elle aussi dos contre sol et restant dans la même position que Melody.

* * *

**Position de Gray, dans la forêt.**

« Ces sensations partagées semblent avoir disparu… Et le symbole sur mon bras aussi… » Pensa le mage de glace en regardant son poignée, avant de poser un doigt sur sa joue et de remarquer avec surprise un liquide chaud. « Des larmes ?! Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Se demanda-t-il en essuyant son visage et en se retournant, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant une présence derrière lui. « Merde ! » Jura-t-il intérieurement en se relevant d'un coup et en se retournant, observant la mage qu'il suivait lui sourire.

''Tu me suivais ?'' Demanda Ultear d'une voix calme et douce, souriant au mage de glace qui grinça des dents.

''Tu es ?'' Demanda Gray avec suspicion, portant attention au moindre geste de la mage noire.

''Tu as surement du le remarquer maintenant. Je suis la fille de ton Maître Ul. Je m'appelle Ultear.'' Répondit la mage de Grimoire Heart en souriant d'un air calme et attristé, faisant écarquiller les yeux du mage de Fairy Tail.

« Elle est la fille d'Ul ?! Elle a secrètement œuvré avec le groupe de Jellal et avec le Conseil… Et elle est un membre de Grimoire Heart… Je vois… Elle doit avoir une rancune envers moi. » Pensa le disciple d'Ul d'un air attristé, regardant ailleurs en souriant.

''Gray… Je voulais te rencontrer depuis si longtemps… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis ton allié après tout…'' Déclara la mage noire en observant le condisciple de Lyon avec calme et tendresse tout en lui souriant, son sourire rappelant au mage de glace celui d'Ul.

* * *

**Dans une grotte de l'île.**

''Je me demande si Charuru et Lily vont bien...'' Fit Wendy en regardant la forêt, étant cachée dans une grotte avec Natsu, Happy et Mest, Makarof étant couché au sol et ayant été recouvert d'une couverture pour le protéger.

''Hey ! Charuru ! Où est Lily !'' S'écria Natsu, voyant la nommée arrivée seule en volant.

''Il est arrivé à un camp sur le chemin. Il m'a dit que Mira et Gajeel y étaient dans un état critique.'' Expliqua l'exceed blanche en se dirigeant vers eux, atterrissant et se mettant dans la grotte pour éviter de se faire mouiller encore plus. ''Leur bateau se trouve sur la rive est.'' Ajouta-t-elle en essorant ses vêtements, observant les autres mages avec sérieux.

''Le camp…'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu en observant le sol d'un œil neutre, alors que la bleue se tourna vers lui.

''On devrait s'y arrêter pour retrouver tout le monde. C'est le meilleur moyen qu'on a de les retrouvé.'' Déclara la jeune fille avec conviction, observant le mage de feu d'un œil sérieux.

''Ce n'est pas possible…'' Commenta Doranbalt en observant le sol d'un air abattu, alors que les autres mages se retournèrent vers lui.

''Arrête le Conseil pour nous.'' Déclara simplement le fils d'Igneel, le mage du Conseil regardant le fond de la grotte d'un air abattu.

''On va arrêter Zeref et Grimoire Heart.'' Ajouta le chat bleu en observant Mest avec sérieux.

''Alors s'il vous plaît, faites en sortes qu'ils n'attaquent pas l'île.'' Déclara Wendy en observant elle aussi le mage infiltré, l'observant avec plus de quiétude.

''Ce n'est pas possible que ça se passe.'' Déclara simplement le mage du Conseil en regardant le sol, laissant le rose soulever le Maître sur son dos.

''Très bien, dans ce cas, fais nous gagner du temps. Je compte sur toi.'' Déclara le fils du roi des dragons de feu en sortant de la grotte, alors que Mest se releva précipitamment et se retourna vers lui.

''JE NE PARLE PAS DE MOI ! JE PARLE DE VOUS ! COMME ALLEZ-VOUS VOUS OCCUPER DE CETTE SITUATION QUI NOUS COINCE TOUS ?!'' S'écria Mest de colère en observant l'autre mage partir, ce dernier ne se retournant pas en sa direction.

''Grâce à notre force ! Voilà comment !'' Répondit simplement le mage de feu sans se retourner, courant en direction du camp et étant suivi par les autres mages de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Lieu de trêve entre Gray et Ultear.**

''Une alliée ?'' Demanda Gray d'un air suspicieux, observant la mage noire en levant un sourcil peu confiant.

''C'est cela.'' Répondit la mage de grimoire avec sérieux tout en souriant tristement, son interlocuteur l'observant quelques secondes.

''Je suis…''

''Tu n'as besoin de rien dire, je le sais déjà. La mort d'Ul n'est pas de ta faute. C'était juste une mère protégeant ses enfants. Au fond, c'était de la fierté.'' Déclara la fille d'Ul en regardant ailleurs d'un air attristé tout en souriant, alors que Gray refusa de la regarder.

''Ne mens pas. Pour être honnête, je m'en fous de ce que tu pense de moi… Mais ne dis pas que ce que tu fais est la fierté d'Ul.'' Rétorqua le mage de glace en serrant les poings et les dents, refusant cependant de regarder son interlocutrice.

''Zeref ?'' Demanda la mage de Grimoire Heart d'un air interrogateur, faisant tiquer le disciple d'Ul.

''C'EST ÇA ! UL A PERDU SA VIE À CAUSE DE DELIORA ! ET CELUI QUI L'A CRÉE EST ZEREF ! VOUS ALLEZ UTILISER ZEREF POUR CRÉER UN MONDE SANS AUCUN SENS !'' S'écria de rage et de colère le mage de glace en observant son interlocutrice.

''Tu as tort, Gray.'' Rétorqua la mage noir, faisant écarquiller les yeux du mage de glace.

''COMMENT ÇA ?!'' S'écria le condisciple de Lyon avec colère et incompréhension, alors qu'Ultear croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs d'un air attristé.

''Ce que je fais est la volonté d'Ul…'' Expliqua la mage de Grimoire Heart, son interlocuteur écarquillant les yeux et se calmant de suite en entendant cela.

* * *

**Entre les pierres et les arbres, chemin étroit de l'île.**

''WENDY ! OÙ ES-TU ?!'' S'écria Erza en regardant autour d'elle tout en plaçant ses mains, pour augmenter la portée de sa voix.

''Erza Scarlett je présume.'' Fit la voix d'Azuma depuis une branche d'arbre, la nommée regardant autour d'elle avec attention.

''QUI EST LÀ ?!'' Hurla la chevalière en regardant tout autour, alors qu'une bosse commença à apparaître et grossir depuis un tronc d'arbre abattu en hauteur, rejoignant les deux côtés du chemin.

''Nous nous rencontrons enfin. La vraie guerrière, Titania.'' Fit le mage noir depuis la bosse, la concernée se retournant vers le haut et voyant le mage de Grimoire Heart sortir tête la première en direction du sol depuis le tronc. ''Au passage, je me suis occupé de cette jeune fille.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux, obtenant un regard sombre de la part de l'écarlate.

''Qu'as-tu dit ?'' Demanda la mage aux armures en serrant les poings, dévisageant le mage de grimoire avec rage.

* * *

**Dans le bateau de Grimoire Heart.**

''Incroyable… Même Melody s'est fait vaincre. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'autant de membres des 7 Frères du Purgatoire seraient éliminés… Bluenote.'' Appela Hadès en regardant sur sa gauche, remarquant qu'il était le seul à table avant de soupirer. ''Ah, bon, peut-être étais-je en retard… Je m'excuse Makarof… Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser une nouvelle fois. C'est fini.'' Commenta-t-il simplement, buvant son verre sans montrer de réelle joie.

* * *

**Camp d'urgence de Fairy Tail.**

''Natsu et les autres arrivent ?!'' Demanda Lisanna d'une voix joyeuse et heureuse, joignant les mains.

''Wendy et Lu-chan sont avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?!'' Demanda Levy avec un large sourire tout aussi heureux, observant l'exceed noir avec confiance.

''Lucy est avec Cana, mais oui. Si tout se passe bien, Charuru devrait les amener ici.'' Déclara Panther Lily en souriant au deux filles, celles-ci soupirants de soulagement.

''Quel soulagement. On a plein de blessés ici. Si un ennemi devait nous attaquer, ça serait un désastre.'' Fit Lisanna en regardant son frère et sa sœur blessés et couchés au sol, ainsi que Gajeel et Evergreen se trouvant au côtés des deux autres mages.

''Apparemment, Lucy est blessée aussi. Et Natsu devrait amener le Maître blessé ici.'' Ajouta le chat noir en regardant les blessés, sa voix devenant sérieuse alors qu'il croisa les bras.

''Même Lu-chan et le Maître se sont fait vaincre…'' Commenta la bleue d'une voix attristée en observant le sol.

''Levy…'' Appela la blanche en se retournant vers la susnommée, qui regarda le sol tristement une seconde avant de serrer les poings avec conviction.

''Je sais, je sais ! On ne peut pas abandonner, peu importe ce qui se passe ! Si nous combinons tous notre puissance, alors dans ce cas, on pourra-''

''C'est important de savoir quand abandonner.'' Fit Rustyrose en s'avançant vers les trois mages, coupant la mage des mots dans sa parole alors qu'il sourit avec confiance. ''Dans ce monde, peu importe ce que vous faites, il y aura toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que vous. Les pièces brisées de mon cœur tremblent. Et maintenant… Je mangerais chacun d'entre vous… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune fée.'' Déclara-t-il avec confiance et sérieux, pointant les mages du doigt et gardant sa main gauche dans sa poche, alors que les concernés écarquillèrent les yeux de choc et de stupeur.

« C'EST MAUVAIS ! TRÈS MAUVAIS ! JE PEUX MAINTENIR MA FORME DE COMBAT MAINTENANT ?! » Pensa Panther Lily avec panique, observant le mage noir en serrant les poings et les dents.

« Levy, Lily et moi-même… Notre puissance magique a été épuisée jusque ses limites… S'il vous plaît, dépêchez-vous ! Natsu, Wendy ! » Pensa Lisanna en observant le mage de Grimoire Heart, se mettant en position de combat.

* * *

**Dans la forêt, sur un chemin menant au camp de la guilde de Fairy Tail.**

''J'espère que Doranbalt-san va bien…'' Fit Wendy d'une voix inquiète en regardant le sol, un air inquiet et triste au visage.

''Ne gâche pas ton temps à t'inquiéter sur ce genre de type.'' Répondit Charuru avec sérieux en courant au côté de sa compagnonne, continuant d'observer la route.

''J'espère que Lucy et Cana vont réussir à trouver leur route.'' Commenta Happy en courant derrière le dragon slayer de feu, avant de se cogner dans sa jambe et de tomber au sol.

''Il y a quelqu'un…'' Fit simplement Natsu en se stoppant, observant une figure s'approcher alors que les autres mages s'arrêtèrent, avant que les quatre n'écarquillent les yeux d'horreur.

''C'EST QUOI CETTE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE ?!'' ''POURQUOI LA PLUIE S'ACCÉLÈRE AUTOUR DE LUI ?!'' ''C'est comme si une aura jaillis de son corps…'' Firent respectivement Wendy, Charuru et Happy, observant avec choc et effroi l'arrivant qui s'approchait d'eux les bras croisés et en regardant le sol.

''QUI ES-TU BORDEL ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu avec rage et colère, l'autre mage se stoppant à cette question et levant légèrement la tête.

''Je me demande si vous pouvez voler…'' Commenta Bluenote d'une voix menaçante en levant son bras gauche, laissant un silence pesant entre lui et les mages de Fairy Tail. ''Non… il semblerait que vous ne pouvez pas voler… Écrasez-vous.'' Ordonna le sous-chef de Grimoire Heart, baissant d'un coup son bras alors que la pluie tomba plus violemment et que les mages se couchèrent d'un coup au sol.

Bluenote est un homme de forte constitution aux cheveux bleu foncés, coiffés avec une longue queue de cheval de couleur verte. Il possède des yeux bleus ainsi une barbe sur les côtés de sa figure de la même couleur que ses cheveux, s'arrêtant sur ses joues et remontant en forme de triangle vers son nez.

Il porte une toge violette avec une sorte de soleil noir au niveau de son ventre, ainsi qu'un tissu mauve étant attaché comme une ceinture juste sous le symbole noir. Il porte un long manteau blanc sur ses épaules décoré de signes bleus dans le dos, signifiant « Bleu », par-dessus sa toge. Il porte aussi un vêtement noir recouvrant son corps sous sa toge ainsi que des bottes foncées.

''UGH ! JE NE PEUX PAS BOUGER !'' S'écria l'exceed blanche, écraser au sol qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

''GRAVITÉ ?!'' Put seulement dire le chat bleu en levant ses yeux face au mage noir, qui enfonça de plus en plus le sol et créa un gros cratère.

* * *

**Au camp de Fairy Tail.**

''QU'EST-CE QUE ?!'' ''C'EST QUOI CETTE INCROYABLE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE !'' ''IL Y A UN MONSTRE SI PUISSANT CHEZ EUX ?!'' S'écrièrent les trois mages de Fairy Tail avec choc et effroi en se retournant dans la même direction, l'exceed noir se trouvant dans forme de combat.

''Il semblerait que quelque chose d'odieux vient d'être libérer. Veut-il me voler ma nourriture ?'' Demanda Rustyrose en regardant le sol d'un air confiant et amusé, bien que très déçu.

* * *

**Chemin entre les arbres et les rochers.**

''C'EST QUOI CE… ?!'' S'écria Erza en se retournant, un air choqué et surpris au visage.

''Alors il est en action. Bluenote… Cette guerre est finie. Aucune vie ne restera sur cette île.'' Déclara Azuma en regardant la rousse d'un air sérieux et mauvais.

* * *

**Lieu de rencontre des mages de Fairy Tail avec Bluenote.**

''Je me moque de Fairy Tail. Et je me préoccupe encore moins de Zeref.'' Commença Bluenote d'une voix sérieuse et sévère, observant les mages au sol gémir de douleur tout en se relevant. ''Mais il y a une chose que je veux, et elle se trouve sur cette île. Où se trouve la tombe du Premier Maître de Fairy Tail, Maevis Vermillon ?'' Demanda-t-il avec sérieux et noirceur, faisant écarquiller les yeux des mages de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Sur la route E.**

« La tombe de Maevis. Finalement, je deviendrais une mage de rang S, Lucy. Je pourrais enfin rencontrer mon père. » Pensa Cana avec joie et sérieux en sortant du trou dont elle avait vu la lumière tout en observant sa partenaire sur son dos, écarquillant les yeux en voyant la tombe de Maevis briller. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi la tombe brille ?'' Demanda-t-elle de surprise et de choc en observant la pierre, se stoppant pour l'observer avec attention. Elle leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel, voyant que la pluie ne tomber pas là où la lumière produite par la tombe s'étendait, avant de retourner son regard vers la tombe, posant délicatement Lucy dos contre un arbre baignant dans la lumière avant de s'approcher de la tombe. ''C'est quoi cette lumière ?'' Demanda-t-elle, s'approchant doucement de la tombe et approchant la main droite vers un trou d'où semblait provenir la source de lumière. Cette source attaqua la mage de Fairy Tail, qui retira son bras et se tint la main, alors qu'elle observa des glyphes s'écrire peu à peu devant la source. ''L'une des trois grandes magies des fées, Fairy Glitter, est scellée ici.'' Lit-elle en écarquillant les yeux de choc.

* * *

**Lieu de rencontre de Bluenote avec les mages de Fairy Tail.**

''C'est écrit dans Fairy Law. C'est l'une des trois grandes magies de votre guilde, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Bluenote en observant les mages de Fairy Tail avec sérieux tout en croisant les bras, ces derniers se relevant avec difficulté en observant le mage noir.

''DE QUOI TU PARLES ?!'' Hurla le mage de feu avec rage, avant de s'écraser violemment au sol.

''NATSU-SAN !'' S'écria Wendy de panique en voyant le nommé s'écraser au sol, ne pouvant absolument pas bouger.

''Cet « éclat » est une lumière sans pitié qui rejette la présence de ses ennemis.'' Déclara le mage de Grimoire Heart, alors qu'Happy s'avança vers lui avec difficulté.

''ON NE SAIT PAS DE QUOI TU-NGYAAAH !'' Fit l'exceed bleu, subissant le même sort que le rose qui se releva avec difficulté.

''TIENS BON HAPPY !'' Encouragea la chatte blanche en se retournant vers le susnommé.

''Je veux cette magie.'' Ordonna Bluenote en observant ses adversaires, gardant les bras croisés.

''ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en se relevant et en courant avec difficulté vers le mage de grimoire, qui l'observa sans surprise ni étonnement.

''Cette magie est apparemment scellée dans la tombe de Maevis. Vous allez me dire où elle se trouve.'' Déclara Bluenote en observant les mages de Fairy Tail, avant de lever le bras et d'envoyer le mage de feu, qui était arrivé à sa hauteur, à l'autre bout au fond du cratère. ''Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?'' Demanda-t-il avec sérieux et noirceur, alors que le rose avait deux bras planté dans le sol à cause de l'impact.

''OUAIS ! OUAIS ! J'ÉCOUTE !'' S'écria le mage de feu d'agacement, les autres mages se retournant vers lui avec choc.

''NATSU !'' Appela Happy, observant son compagnon d'un œil choqué et inquiet.

''Non…'' Fit la jeune fille, tout aussi choqué que le chat bleu en observant le mage noir, qui posa son regard sur le vieil homme se trouvant au sol, ventre contre terre.

''Oh ? Est-ce que c'est Makarof ? Eh bien, peut-être devrais-je le lui demander ?'' Fit le mage de Grimoire Heart en observant le vieux Maître d'un air noir.

''VAS-Y ET POSE UN DOIGT SUR JII-CHAN ! REGARDE CE QUI SE PASSE APRÈS !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel de rage et de colère en observant le mage noir.

« Il est trop fort… » Fit Charuru en fermant les yeux tout en restant au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire… » Pensa la fille de Grandine d'un air paniqué en observa le mage noir, tremblant beaucoup sans montrer son effroi.

* * *

**Tombe de Maevis.**

''CE QUE JE VEUX CE N'EST PAS DE LA MAGIE ! ET LE TEST ALORS ?! MAÎTRE ! OÙ ÊTES-VOUS ?!'' S'écria Cana de rage et de colère en se retournant et en observant autour d'elle, ne voyant que sa partenaire. ''J'AI FINALEMENT RÉUSSI À FAIRE TOUT CE CHEMIN JUSQU'ICI ! POUR DEVENIR UNE S-CLASS ! LES 12 DERNIÈRES ANNÉES DE MA VIE SE SONT CULMINÉES DANS CE TEST !'' S'écria la brune en regardant autour d'elle d'un air désespéré, posant son regard sur la blonde qui restait endormie.

''_Avant la mort de ma mère, ses dernières volontés stipuler que je vive avec mon père. En recherchant mon père, je suis arrivée à Fairy Tail. Le nom de mon père est Gildarts…'' _Se rappela la brune en observant sa partenaire, écarquillant les yeux.

* * *

**Douze ans plus tôt, devant les portes de Fairy Tail.**

''_Hmm ?'' _Avait simplement fait Gildarts alors qu'il partait de la guilde, se retournant vers une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et en robe jaune qui promenait un chiot, cette dernière observant la guilde de Fairy Tail avec appréhension. _''Que fais-tu ici, petite fille ?'' _Demandait-il en souriant tout en regardant la jeune fille, qui se retourna vers lui et élargit un large sourire heureux et eut les larmes aux yeux en le voyant.

_« Papa… » _Avait pensé la jeune fille de joie et de bonheur, serrant la laisse de son chien et son sac tout en tremblant.

''_Dépêches-toi de rentrer chez toi. Tes vêtements vont empester d'alcool sinon !'' _Avait rit Gildarts en dépassant la jeune fille tout en partant, cette dernière restant quelques secondes sur place sans savoir quoi faire en écarquillant les yeux.

_« Huh ? Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ne me reconnais-tu pas ? » _Pensait la jeune enfant de choc en se retournant vers Gildarts, tendant le bras et s'avançant vers lui, mais abandonnant finalement sa poursuite après un pas.

C'est ce que je voulais lui dire… Tout ce temps, j'ai attendu que mon père revienne, j'ai attendu son retour. J'ai donc rejoint Fairy Tail. Papa n'était pas à peine revenu une minute qu'il était déjà reparti au travail.

**Deux ans plus tard.**

''_Tu as vraiment grandi, Cana !'' _SouriaitGildarts en caressant la tête de la nommée, qui le regardait d'un air neutre.

''_Ouais.'' _Répondait simplement la jeune fille, luttant pour ne pas afficher un sourire pour la marque d'affection.

''_GILDARTS, TU VAS RATER LE TRAIN !'' _S'écriait un mage en regardant le nommé, qui courut à grande vitesse.

''_J'ARRIVE ! J'ARRIVE !'' _S'était écrié le mage de rang S avec panique, courant à tout allure alors que la jeune fille rentra tristement dans la guilde.

Plus le temps passé, plus la chose que je voulais dire… Est devenu de plus en plus gros en moi… Papa était vraiment populaire avec tout le monde. Et en plus de ça, il est le meilleur mage de la guilde. Quelqu'un comme moi ne pourrait jamais être comparée à lui. Il brillait toujours. Plus le temps passé, plus je me sentais incapable de lui dire la vérité… J'étais devenue effrayer à la simple idée de le lui dire. Mes chances sont venues avec le test pour devenir mage de rang S.

**Quelques années plus tard.**

''_Moi ?'' _Demandait Cana avec surprise en regardant Gildarts, qui l'observait en souriant avec confiance.

''_Fais de ton mieux.'' _Encourageait le mage de rang S en observant la jeune fille, qui élargit un large sourire et acquiesça en rougissant un peu.

''_Okay !'' _Avait déclaré la jeune mage en souriant au mage de rang S, qui partit en la saluant.

C'est là que j'avais décidé. Si je réussissais l'examen, je le dirais à mon père. Mais j'ai échoué le test quatre ans d'affilés. Erza et Mira, qui sont arrivés à la guilde après moi, l'avait réussi. Et après que Mystogan avait réussi, j'en pouvais plus, j'avais craquée et j'étais entrée en furie chez Mira, pendant qu'Elfman et Lisanna n'était pas là.

**Un mois avant l'examen de rangs S, an X784.**

''_POURQUOI AS-TU RÉUSSI MIRA ?! COMMENT AS-TU FAIT ! TOI ET ERZA ÊTES ARRIVÉES APRÈS MOI ! __**APRÈS MOI !**__'' _Avait hurlé de rage Cana en observant la nommée tout en arrivant chez elle, qui l'observait avec choc et avec incompréhension.

''_C-Cana, s'il te plaît, calme-toi…'' _Tentait Mirajane, préparant une boisson pour calmer son invitée surprise et l'observant sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

''_ME CALMER ?! __**ME CALMER ?!**__ ÇA FAIT QUATRE ANS QUE JE RATE L'EXAMEN DE RANG S ! QUATRE PUTAIN D'ANNÉES D'AFFILÉES ! LAXUS, ERZA, TOI ET MYSTOGAN, VOUS M'AVEZ VOLÉ MA RÉUSSITE ! PENDANT QUATRE PUTAIN D'ANNÉES !'' _Hurlait la cartomancienne de rage tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux, alors que sa petite-amie l'observa d'un air paniqué et avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux.

''_C-Cana… S'il te plaît… Calmes-''_

''_COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME, ALORS QUE ÇA FAIT DOUZE ANS QUE J'ATTENDS DE RÉVÉLER À GILDARTS QUE JE SUIS SA FILLE !? ALORS QUE J'AI DÉCIDÉ DE LE LUI DIRE UNE FOIS DEVENUE S-CLASS !? COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CAME MIRA ?!'' _S'était écrié la cartomancienne de rage et haine, avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux et de fondre en larme, observant le sol tandis que son interlocutrice l'observa en écarquillant les yeux. _''Comment veux-tu que je me calme… Alors que je suis toujours derrière les autres… Que je_ _ne peux même pas_ _être à la hauteur de mon père…'' _Avait-elle demandé, la blanche réagissant de suite en voyant sa détresse et en l'enlaçant tout en caressant ses cheveux, la réconfortant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que cette fois-ci allez être ma dernière. Si j'échoue encore, je ne serais pas digne d'être la fille de Gildarts.

* * *

**Devant la tombe de Maevis.**

''_Je quitterais la guilde et la ville…'' ''Je te promets que je ferais de toi une mage de rang S, Cana-san. Je serais ta partenaire !'' _Se rappela la mage des cartes en écarquillant les yeux, observant la mage constellationniste rester dos contre l'arbre, du sang sortant encore un peu du trou qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Elle accouru de suite et s'accroupi devant l'être démoniaque, restant inquiète malgré l'entente de sa respiration et posant ses mains sur la blonde, sentant qu'elle avait une carte dans sa poche et la sortant pour l'observer.

''_C'est quoi cette carte ?'' _Se rappela la mage cartomancienne, ayant donné à Lucy une carte avant de monter sur le bateau menant à l'Île Tenrou.

''_C'est une carte spéciale. Elle me permettra de savoir quand tu seras en danger Lucy. Par exemple, si on devait être séparée pendant l'examen et que ça s'allumerait, je viendrais t'aider.'' _Lui avait répondu la brune en souriant, montrant une carte avec une image de Lucy, ainsi que l'écriture « HELP LUCY » encadrant l'image, à sa partenaire.

''Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ?'' Demanda Cana en observant la blonde tout en tremblant, laissant ses larmes couler. ''JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU ÇA ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS TRAHIR MES NAKAMAS !'' S'écria-t-elle de désespoir et de regret en observant la mage des clés, qui ne lui répondait pas. Elle se retourna quelques secondes plus tard en direction de la tombe, l'observant avec sérieux malgré ses larmes. ''Peu importe si je ne deviens pas S-Class, ou que je ne peux révéler à mon père ce que je ressens…'' Déclara-t-elle, accourant vers la source de lumière que protégeait la tombe en tendant le bras, serrant les dents en sentant la source de lumière produire de la magie pour la repousser. ''JE VEUX PROTÉGER MES AMIS ! JE VEUX RAMENER LUCY À WENDY ! JE N'AI BESOIN DE RIEN D'AUTRE, TANT QUE JE PEUX METTRE LES AUTRES EN SÉCURITÉ ! JE ME MOQUE DE NE PLUS FAIRE PARTIE DE CETTE GUILDE ! PEU IMPORTE OÙ JE SUIS, MON CŒUR RESTERA AU MÊME ENDROIT, ALORS PRÊTE-MOI TA FORCE POUR PROTÉGER MA GUILDE !'' Hurla-t-elle, laissant son bras près de la source de lumière et tentant de l'attraper, alors qu'elle se mordit la lèvre. ''J'aime cette guilde…'' Rajouta-t-elle de désespoir, laissant ses larmes, mais sentant soudainement que la source de lumière ne la rejetait plus.

''Dans ce cas, tu n'as rien à craindre.'' Résonna une voix d'enfant, semblant provenir de la tombe alors que la brune écarquilla les yeux. ''Les erreurs ne sont pas faites en fermant ses sentiments et en se retenant. Elles sont faites quand on a le cœur sur la main !'' Reprit cette voix, alors que la mage des cartes élargit un sourire soulagé en sentant une magie s'accrocher à son bras.

« Cette voix… » Reconnut la cartomancienne en souriant, laissant la tombe continuer son œuvre alors qu'elle se retourna vers Lucy avec un sourire rassurant.

''Eh bien, vas-y. Je viens de te léguer Fairy Glitter.'' Déclara la voix d'enfant, la brune retirant son bras et accourant vers la blonde.

« Maître Maevis. » ''Merci.'' Remercia Cana, une marque noire avec une aile de fée étant dessiné sur son bras alors qu'elle reprit la blonde sur son dos. « Je combattrais pour ceux que j'aime. Ce sera sans doute mon dernier combat ! Mais je ferais en sorte de rembourser ce que Fairy Tail m'a donné ces douze dernières années ! » Pensa-t-elle, courant à toute vitesse tout en faisant attention à ne pas blesser sa partenaire, retraversant la grotte du chemin E et courant en travers de la forêt. ''BORDEL ! OÙ J'AVAIS RESSENTI CETTE MAGIE ?!'' S'écria-t-elle en courant à travers la forêt, regardant de tous les côtés avant de s'arrêter et de regarder à sa droite en écarquillant les yeux. ''PAR LÀ !'' Reprit-elle courant dans la direction auquel elle venait de ressentir la magie. « Avec Fairy Glitter, il n'y a personne que je ne pourrais pas vaincre ! Je protégerais la guilde ! J'amènerais Lucy à Wendy ! » Pensa-t-elle avec assurance, sautant par-dessus des racines et accourant tout en prenant soin de ne pas aggraver l'état de Lucy, qui entrouvrit très faiblement les yeux avant de les refermer.

* * *

**Au cratère formé par Bluenote.**

''Je commence à perdre patience. Où est-elle ?'' Demanda le mage noir en observant les mages de Fairy Tail avec un regard de plus en plus dur, le premier augmentant la gravité sur ses adversaires tout en gardant les bras croisés.

''Guh ! On ne-NGAAAH !'' Fit le dragon slayer de feu, se faisant enfoncer dans le sol par le mage noir.

''QUI ES-TU ?!'' Hurla Cana en arrivant derrière le mage de Grimoire Heart, se dernier se retournant vers elle et dissipant sa magie.

''Oh !'' ''Cana-san ! Lucy-san !'' Firent les deux dragons slayer, le premier de surprise et la deuxième de soulagement et de joie, alors que Bluenote observa la mage nommée en levant un sourcil.

''JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS BLESSER MES AMIS !'' S'écria la brune en envoyant une salve de carte vers le mage noir, qui tendit le bras et fit disparaître l'attaque. ''FAIRY…'' Commença-t-elle en préparant son bras droit, qui brilla intensément au niveau du symbole, à la surprise des autres mages.

''De la lumière ?! C'est quoi cette magie ?!'' Demanda Happy avec surprise et choc en observant la lumière, alors que le mage de grimoire écarquilla les yeux.

''Ce n'est pas…'' Fit Bluenote de surprise et de choc, avant d'abaisser violement son bras gauche, faisant stopper Cana qui fit en sorte de tomber sur le ventre, empêchant Lucy d'être blessée. ''Toi… Cette magie que tu possèdes…'' Commenta-t-il simplement avec noirceur et rage.

''Fairy Glitter ?!'' Comprit Charuru en écarquillant les yeux tout en observant le mage noir, alors que la brune se redressa et posa Lucy au sol.

''Wendy, soigne Lucy !'' Fit la mage des cartes, la nommée accourant auprès de la blonde alors que la première se releva et observa le mage de Grimoire Heart avec attention.

''As-tu eu ça à la tombe ?!'' Demanda le mage de Grimoire Heart avec sérieux et noirceur, ne se préoccupant guère de la jeune fille qui emmena Lucy plus loin de lui alors que Natsu arqua un sourcil.

''À la tombe… ? Attends, tu veux dire que… Le test…'' Fit le mage de feu en observant la cartomancienne, qui ne détourna pas son regard.

''On peut en parler plus tard ? Distrais-le pendant que je concentre ma magie, Natsu. Aide-moi à le vaincre.'' Ordonna la mage cartomancienne, alors que son interlocuteur arqua un sourcil d'indignation.

''HMPH !'' Fit simplement Bluenote, tendant les bras des deux côtés et faisant voler les mages, alors qu'il se tourna vers la brune. ''Personne ne peut bouger sous l'effet de ma gravité. Dire que tu as nonchalamment trouvé le sort que je cherchais depuis tout ce temps… Maintenant, je récupère cette magie.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux en s'approchant doucement vers la mage des cartes, qui l'observa avec mépris.

''CETTE MAGIE NE PEUT ÊTRE UTILISÉE QUE PAR LES MEMBRES DE NOTRE GUILDE, TU NE POURRAS PAS L'UTILISER !'' Répondit Cana en observant le mage noir, qui se stoppa devant son visage et l'observa avec sérieux et noirceur.

''Si on trace l'origine de la magie, tu trouveras que ça a commencé avec une seule magie. Ce qui signifie que les sorts de toute l'existence était une seule magie.'' Déclara Bluenote en observant la brune, qui l'observa avec attention et mépris alors qu'il la souleva dans les airs avec sa magie. ''Ceux qui sont réceptifs aux flux de la magie peuvent utiliser n'importe quelle magie de l'existence.'' Reprit-il, avant de serrer la main, la brune criant de douleur tout en vibrant. ''Laisse-moi te demander, gamine, peux-tu utiliser Fairy Glitter ?'' Demanda-t-il avec sérieux et noirceur, observant la mage en la levant de plus en plus dans le ciel.

''B… Bou… Bouge…'' Fit le mage de feu, tremblant en tentant de se relever alors que la brune baissa avec difficulté la tête vers le mage noir.

''Bien sur… Q-que je… Le peux…'' Articula la mage avec difficulté, dévisageant son adversaire du regard.

''Un sort aussi insondable et excessivement complexe qui concentre et collecte la lumière des Étoiles, du Soleil et de la Lune… C'est impossible que quelqu'un comme toi puisse en être capable.'' Déclara le mage noir avec sérieux et froideur, observant ensuite une petite boule de feu, plus petit qu'un ongle, juste devant sa tête, avant de disparaître aussitôt. Il se retourna vers la mage des clés, qui avait entrouvert les yeux et était sur le poing de les refermer. ''… Pathétique.'' Commenta-t-il simplement, avant de retourner son attention vers la brune et de fermer d'un coup son poing, cette dernière hurlant de douleur. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te retirais cette magie.'' Déclara-t-il, la concernée hurlant de plus en plus alors que le mage de feu hurla, avant de planter sa tête dans le sol.

''Natsu-san ?!'' Appela Wendy de surprise en retournant avec difficulté sa tête vers le mage de feu.

''KARYUU NO HOUKOU !'' Hurla le fils d'Igneel, envoyant une puissante colonne de flamme sur Bluenote, qui lâcha Cana et la libéra à cause de la surprise, avant de tourner la tête vers le mage de feu avec noirceur.

''DÉGAGEZ DE MON CHEMIN, DÉCHETS !'' Hurla le mage de Grimoire Heart, envoyant les mages de Fairy Tail volés au loin.

''Bien Natsu !'' Fit Cana en se redressant, alors que Bluenote se retourna vers elle avec choc.

''VAS-Y !'' Hurla le mage de feu en volant, tandis que la brune leva le bras vers le ciel et qu'un faisceau de lumière s'éleva d'elle.

« Je peux le faire… Je peux utiliser cette magie ! » ''RÉUNIS-TOI, OH RIVIÈRE DE LA LUMIÈRE GUIDÉE PAR LES FÉES !'' « Car je suis mage de Fairy Tail ! » ''BRILLE ! AFIN DE BRISER CES CROCS MALÉFIQUE, CE MAL…''

''Impossible…'' Fit le mage noir d'interdit, observant la brune chantée pour invoquer le sort et se retournant vers celle-ci.

''FAIRY GLITTER !'' Hurla la mage des cartes, abattant son bras en direction de Bluenote alors qu'un anneau de lumière s'abattit sur lui, l'écrasant de plus en plus.

''Quelle incroyable lumière !'' ''L'une des trois magies sacrées de la guilde ?!'' Firent Charuru et Wendy, les autres mages de Fairy Tail observant le sort faire alors que Lucy ferma les yeux, le mage de grimoire hurlant de douleur.

''DISPARAIS !'' Ordonna la mage des cartes de rage, le mage noir criant de douleur en observant le sort.

''TOMBE !'' Hurla Bluenote en frappant l'anneau de sa main droite, la détruisant sur le coup, au choc des mages de Fairy Tail encore éveillés tandis qu'une puissante explosion eut lieue. Les mages volèrent une nouvelle fois en arrière à cause de l'explosion, alors que Cana tomba au sol, la marque disparaissant et s'envolant. ''Tu appelles ça Fairy Glitter ? Ne me fais pas rire.'' Déclara-t-il avec froideur et sévérité, tandis que la brune l'observa en écarquillant les yeux, assise au sol et reculant à l'aide de ses mains. ''Même la plus puissante des magies est un déchet dans les mains d'un mage incapable.'' Déclara-t-il, s'avançant vers la mage des cartes qui recula un peu plus, mais se faisant rapidement rattraper.

« C'est pas possible… » Pensa Cana, tremblant de peur et d'effroi en observant le mage noir.

''Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Ta « magie » peut être prise même après ta mort…'' Déclara le mage de grimoire avec froideur, alors que la brune l'observa en tremblant de plus en plus, les larmes montant aux yeux.

« Je n'avais pas assez de puissance… » Pensa la mage cartomancienne avec horreur, ne tentant pourtant pas de fuir.

''Cana !'' ''Arrêtez…'' Appelèrent les deux dragons slayers, tandis que le mage noir observa la nommé avec froideur et sévérité.

''Je n'ai pas pu voler aujourd'hui non plus. Tombe dans les profondeurs de l'enfer.'' Déclara le mage de Grimoire Heart avec sérieux, la brune serrant les dents et fermant les yeux tout en baissant la tête, un air abattu au visage. Le mage noir se prit soudainement un coup qui le fit voler en arrière, à la surprise des mages de Fairy Tail qui regardèrent en direction du nouvel arrivant. Bluenote se releva quelques secondes après et observa celui qui l'avait agressé avec rage, alors que Gildarts l'observa avec fureur, leurs veines apparaissant sur leur corps.

''GILDARTS !'' Appelèrent Natsu et Happy de joie en souriant de soulagement, le nommé ne se retournant pas et observant le mage noir avec rage.

« P… Papa… » Pensa Cana en regardant Gildarts, un air soulagé au visage.

''Alors c'est toi, Gildarts ?'' Demanda Bluenote avec colère, observant le nommé qui le regardait avec la même rage.

''Partez d'ici.'' Ordonna simplement le mage de rang S en direction des mages de Fairy Tail, ne détournant pas son regard du mage noir.

''QUOI ?!'' Hurla le dragon slayer de feu d'indignation, observant Gildarts qui s'avança lentement en direction de Bluenote.

''C'est la première fois que je vois Gildarts aussi énervé.'' Commenta Happy en regardant le nommé, alors que Charuru resta silencieuse.

''ALLEZ-Y !'' Ordonna le mage de rang S en fonçant vers le mage de Grimoire Heart, ce dernier levant le bras et soulevant le sol où se tenait le mage de Fairy Tail.

''LA TERRE S'EST RETOURNÉE ?!'' S'écria Natsu de choc et d'effroi, voyant le bloc de terre où se tenait Gildarts se retourner, le mettant ainsi tête en direction du sol. Ce dernier releva simplement la tête vers le mage noir, avant de s'élancer vers celui-ci tout en désassemblant le sol, tandis que le mage de grimoire sauta pour le rejoindre. Ils se donnèrent en même temps un coup de poing, leur poing se joignant et créant une puissante onde de choc qui détruisit le sol et fit voler les autres mages.

''C'est fou… Ils ont tous les deux une puissance magique totalement folle…'' Commenta Wendy d'un air fatigué, étant écrasée par Lucy qui ne bougeait pas, totalement inconsciente.

''Merchi Charuru.'' Fit Happy, ayant le visage écrasé par une pierre alors que la nommée se retourna vers lui avec surprise.

''Je n'essayais pas de te couvrir !'' Rétorqua la chatta blanche avec surprise, avant de se retourner vers les deux mages qui se combattaient et se fixaient avec sérieux, le mage noir semblant un peu plus énervé et étonné.

''Il m'a surpassé ?! Moi ?!'' Fit Bluenote d'une voix enragée malgré son visage neutre, tandis que les autres mages de Fairy Tail se réunirent.

''Je pense que ce serait mieux si on l'écoutait et qu'on partait d'ici.'' Déclara la jeune fille en ramenant Makarof près d'elle, s'apprêtant à partir.

''Tu as raison, on ne ferait que gêner Gildarts.'' Déclara Cana, attrapant Lucy et la posant sur son dos alors que les deux mages qui se combattaient s'observaient en chien de faïence, bien que Bluenote serre des dents.

''Il est-''

''FORT ! JE VEUX VOIR CE COMBAT !'' S'écria le mage de feu avec joie, alors que la brune se retourna vers le mage utilisateur de la Crush Magic d'un air triste, avant de se retourner et de courir avec Lucy sur le dos.

''ALLONS-Y NATSU !'' Appela l'exceed bleu en attrapant le rose, ce dernier protestant un peu avant d'obéir, courant aux côtés de Wendy qui transportait Makarof sur son dos avec difficulté.

''Ce test était important pour ces gamins. Ça signifiait beaucoup plus que ce qu'un adulte ne peut imaginer. Ce test représentait leur détermination envers le futur, et vous vous êtes mis sur leur chemin.'' Déclara Gildarts de rage et de haine, laissant sa magie sortir de son corps alors que ses vêtements et ses cheveux se levèrent.

* * *

**Camp d'urgence de Fairy Tail.**

''HAAA !'' S'écria Rustyrose en volant en arrière, roulant pour se rattraper alors que Lisanna, Levy et Panther Lily écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. ''QUI ÊTES-VOUS BORDEL ?!'' S'écria-t-il de rage, observant Freed et Bixcrow qui le regardaient d'un air mauvais et sérieux.

''FREED ! BIXCROW !'' ''POURQUOI ÊTES-VOUS ICI ?!'' S'écrièrent la bleue et l'exceed noir de surprise et joie en regardant les nommés, ces derniers observant le mage noir avec sérieux.

''On a vu le signal. On est revenus avec Gildarts.'' Répondit simplement le mage des runes, continuant de regarder d'un air sérieux et sévère le mage noir.

''GILDARTS EST REVENU AUSSI ?!'' S'écria la Strauss de joie et de soulagement, élargissant un sourire soulagé et contente.

''HMPH ! UN PEU PLUS DE FAIBLARDS DANS LE TAS NE FERA TOUJOURS PAS LE POIDS FACE À MON ARC OF EMBODIMENT !'' S'écria le mage de Grimoire Heart avec rage, transformant son bras droit en griffes et s'élançant vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

''Depuis le début, on avait pas l'intention de faire ça de façon juste. Maintenant on va te vaincre !'' Déclara Bixcrow avec sérieux et sévérité, observant le mage noir d'un air mauvais.

''Tu as commis le crime de blesser nos nakamas. Les règles ne s'appliqueront pas pour toi.'' Ajouta Freed avec colère et sévérité, observant son adversaire d'un œil noir et mauvais.

''BARYON FORMATION !'' S'écria Bixcrow, ses poupées, qui avait été remises à neuf, formant un cercle et envoyant un rayon en direction de Rustyrose.

''JE PEUX REPOUSSER N'IMPORTE QUOI AVEC LE BOUCLIER D'OR DE MON BRAS GAUCHE !'' S'écria rapidement le mage de l'imagination, créant un bouclier sur son bras gauche et le positionnant de façon à bloquer le rayon, souriant d'un air confiant alors que l'attaque disparut peu à peu.

''YAMI NO ÉCRITURE : « PAIN » !'' S'écria Freed, envoyant plusieurs runes avec son épée en direction du mage noir, qui finit de repousser le rayon et dissipa son bouclier.

''ET MES PIEDS ONT DES AILES DE PÉGASES ME PERMETTANT DE VOLER !'' S'écria rapidement le mage de grimoire en s'envolant dans le ciel, évitant ainsi l'attaque du vert alors que les ailes qui venaient d'apparaître sur ses chaussures disparurent. ''VOUS PENSEZ POURVOIR BATTRE MA CRÉATIVITÉ ?! MON POUVOIR EST INFINI ! GUARDIENNE BÊTE SACRÉE, BELFAST DE LA TORNADE ! DÉCOUPE-LES !'' S'écria-t-il, créant un énorme monstre de quatre mètres de long et trois de haut avec une cuirasse, à la surprise des mages de Fairy Tail.

''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!'' S'écria Panther Lily en observant la bête avec surprise et un certain effroi, observant la bête en tremblant un peu.

''SEIDR MAGIC : PUPETEER !'' S'écria Bixcrow en observant le monstre, sous le regard surpris du mage noir. ''Écrase-toi !'' Ordonna-t-il en baissant la tête et en levant l'index et le majeur de la main droite, la bête explosant de suite à ses mots.

''IMPOSSIBLE !'' S'écria Rustyrose de choc et d'effroi en voyant ce que venait de faire le mage de Fairy Tail, écarquillant les yeux.

''YAMI NO ÉCRITURE : « DARKNESS » !'' S'écria le mage des runes, écrivant « Darkness » sur son corps et prenant l'apparence qu'il avait lors de son combat avec Mirajane, durant la Battle of Fairy Tail. Il fonça de suite sur le mage noir une fois transformé, l'envoyant voler en l'air et l'électrifiant alors qu'il hurla de douleur.

''INCROYABLE !'' ''LA PUISSANCE DU DIEU DU TONNERRE !'' S'écrièrent le chat noir et la Strauss, le premier de choc et de surprise et la deuxième de joie alors qu'Evergreen observa les autres membres des Raijinshuu en souriant.

''Alors c'est à ça qu'il ressemble quand ils sont sérieux ? Ils sont tellement forts.'' Fit Levy en observant les deux mages, souriant d'un air soulagé et heureuse en voyant le duo qu'ils formaient.

''Lève-toi.'' ''Il n'y aura pas de rédemption pour toi.'' Firent les deux mages partenaires de l'examen en observant le mage noir, qui les observa en écarquillant les yeux d'effroi.

« Ce sentiment dans mon cœur… Est-ce de la peur… ? » Se demanda Rustyrose en observant les deux mages de Fairy Tail, étant très pâle alors qu'il trembla.

* * *

La bataille de l'Île Tenrou approchait de sa fin. Nous avions cru en notre victoire. Nous avions cru en elle… Mais…

* * *

**Lieu de regroupement d'urgence de Fairy Tail.**

« Mais… Ce n'est pas mauvais… Ressentir cette peur… » Pensa Rustyrose en se relevant, élargissant un sourire confiant et mauvais alors qu'il posa ses mains sur son front, sous l'œil attentif et suspicieux de ses adversaires. ''LA PEUR N'EST JUSTE QU'UNE PLUS GRANDE INSPIRATION POUR MON IMAGINATION ! EN AVANT, FANTÔMES DE BRITEAR ! DÉVOREZ L'ÂME DE CES FÉES !'' Hurla-t-il, envoyant, une nuée de fantômes violets semblant être tourmentés sur ses adversaires, enveloppant les deux mages de Fairy Tail et les emportant peu à peu.

''ILS S'ENROULENT AUTOUR DE NOS CORPS ?!'' S'écria Freed de surprise et de choc, luttant pour ne pas être emporté par la nuée de fantôme, alors que le mage noir élargit un sourire satisfait.

''FAÎTES ATTENTION !'' S'écria Levy de panique, voyant les deux mages pris dans le sort mais n'osant pas bouger.

* * *

**Lieu de combat entre Gildarts et Bluenote.**

''GUH !'' Firent les deux mages, se donnant un coup de poing au visage en même temps, reculant d'un pas et leur tête penchant sur le côté à cause de la violence de leur coup.

''Enfoiré…'' Jura simplement le mage de Fairy Tail, se retournant vers son adversaire avec rage et fureur.

''Je vais t'atomiser.'' Déclara Bluenote avec sérieux, souriant alors que les deux mages se donnèrent un coup de tête, s'observant yeux dans les yeux.

* * *

**Lieu de combat entre Erza et Azuma.**

''HOOOOOOOO !'' S'écria l'écarlate, fonçant vers le mage noir en s'ex-quipant de son Kureha no Yoroi et donnant un coup d'épée en sa direction. Ce dernier esquiva en sautant au dernier moment, se retournant ensuite vers la rousse et attrapant son pied grâce à des racines, avant de l'envoyer vers un arbre.

''BRAYBEE !'' S'écria le mage de Grimoire Heart, créant une explosion sur le corps de son adversaire alors que la racine la lâcha. Cette dernière tourna sur elle-même tout en s'ex-quipant de son Myoujou no Yoroi, s'appuyant sur une branche d'arbre et sautant en direction de son adversaire avec fureur.

''VENUS : PHOTON SLICER !'' S'écria la mage aux armures, joignant ses deux épées devant elle alors qu'une boule de lumière enveloppa Azuma et explosa, l'envoyant voler au loin. Il se réceptionna sur une racine en s'appuyant avec sa main droite, avant de se sauter et de monter sur une branche d'arbre, les deux mages s'observant en chien de faïence tandis qu'il élargit un sourire amusé. ''Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec suspicion et mépris, ce dernier élargissant un sourire de plus en plus satisfait.

''J'attendais quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi. Ce sera amusant. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de ta bravoure et de ta valeur. Nous sommes le même genre de personne. Je poursuis les personnes fortes pour les combattre.'' Déclara Azuma en souriant avec joie et satisfaction, observant avec respect son adversaire qui l'observa d'un œil sévère, abandonnant son armure pour l'armure qu'elle porte au quotidien.

''Désolée, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je me moque des personnes fortes.'' Déclara l'écarlate avec sérieux en observant son adversaire, ce dernier élargissant son sourire.

''Ce n'est pas vrai. Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas cette force.'' Déclara le mage noir avec conviction en souriant, la rousse ne répondant pas et l'observant une seconde en silence.

''Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est la force pour protéger mes nakamas. Tant que j'ai cette force, je me moque d'être plus faible que n'importe qui en ce monde.'' Déclara la mage en armure, surprenant son adversaire alors qu'elle regarda ailleurs. ''Je me contredis… N'est-ce pas…'' Ajouta-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas regarder son adversaire dans les yeux.

''Tu es bizarre. Tu joues selon les règles, de façon strict et borné, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda le mage de grimoire en observant son adversaire, qui se retourna vers lui en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

''Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?'' Demanda la reine des fées avec sérieux et suspicion.

''Ça signifie qu'on a plus de temps.'' Répondit simplement le mage de Grimoire Heart, sous l'œil surpris et interrogateur de son adversaire. ''Ma magie est la magie des « arbres ». Magie Perdu : Great Tree Arc. Ces explosions sont créées en condensant la magie de la terre dans les fruits de ces arbres. Mais la véritable puissance de cette magie est enracinée dans la terre. Elle contrôle toute la puissance magique stockée dans la terre elle-même.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux, alors que ses pieds commencèrent à rentrer dans l'arbre où il se tenait.

''Contrôler la magie de la terre ?!'' Demanda Erza en observant le mage noir avec interrogation, ce dernier rentrant complètement dans l'arbre et détruisant la terre, faisant tomber les arbres les uns après les autres.

''Je n'avais qu'une seule raison pour venir sur cette île en premier lieu. C'était pour prendre le contrôle de la puissance magique de cette île.'' Déclara Azuma d'une voix sérieuse, continuant de déraciner les arbres et de détruire des parcelles de terre, alors que la rousse écarquilla les yeux.

''QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT ?!'' S'écria la mage aux armures de choc et de colère, sautant de l'arbre où elle se tenait pour ne pas tomber.

''Ceci n'est ni mon intention, ni mon désir. Il s'agissait d'un ordre, je n'avais aucun choix.'' Déclara le mage noir en fermant les yeux, alors que la mage de Fairy Tail écarquilla les yeux.

''Que… QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?! ENFOIRÉ ! QU'AS-TU FAIT À NOTRE ÎLE SACRÉE ?!'' S'écria de rage et de colère l'écarlate, alors que l'arbre géant de l'île tomba.

* * *

**Dans la caverne où se trouve Mest.**

''QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ?!'' Hurla le mage du Conseil de choc et d'effroi, voyant l'arbre tombé.

* * *

**Sur le bateau de guerre du Conseil.**

''L… L'ÎLE !'' ''L… L'ARBRE GÉANT S'EFFONDRE !'' S'écrièrent les soldats du Conseil de choc et de surprise, voyant le dit végétal s'écrouler au sol.

* * *

**Groupe de Natsu et Wendy.**

''GAAAHH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE PUTAIN ?!'' S'écria Natsu de rage et de colère, ayant Makarof sur son dos pour soulager Wendy, cette dernière criant de peur.

''BORDEL ! C'EST QUOI ÇA ?!'' Hurla Cana de choc, ne se retournant pas et courant de plus en plus difficilement avec Lucy sur son dos.

''DÉPÊCHES-TOI CHARURU !'' S'écria Happy d'une voix paniquée, courant derrière la nommée.

''ET TOI ALORS ?!'' S'écria la blanche en se retournant de moitié vers le chat bleu, avant que les mages n'écarquille les yeux.

''Qu… Quoi… ?'' Fit faiblement le rose, tombant au sol.

''M… Ma puissance magique…'' Fit la brune, tombant au sol et étant écrasé par la blonde, sans pour autant pouvoir la pousser.

''Elle… Ma magie… Elle est soudainement drainée…'' Fit très faiblement Wendy, tombant au sol et fermant un peu les yeux de fatigue.

''Pas… Vrai…'' Articula avec difficulté l'exceed blanche, se levant légèrement à l'aide de ses bras.

* * *

**Lieu de discussion entre Gray et Ultear.**

''QU'EST-CE QUE…'' Fit le mage de glace en se tenant les côtes, se penchant un peu et semblant avoir des difficultés à se tenir debout.

''C'est Azuma, non ?'' Se demanda la mage noire en regardant autour d'elle, observant l'arbre géant de l'île tombé.

* * *

**Camp d'urgence de la guilde.**

''Uwaah…'' ''Bordel…'' ''FREED ! BIXCROW !'' Firent respectivement Levy, Lily et Lisanna, étant tous les trois au sol et observant les deux mages susnommés en serrant les dents.

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !'' S'écria de rire Rustyrose, envoyant voler ses deux adversaires à l'aide de son bras droit transformé en griffes, ces deux derniers se relevant avec difficulté.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' ''Je… Peux à peine bouger…'' Firent les deux mages Raijinshuu, le vert ayant repris son apparence normale et observant le mage noir en fermant un œil, alors que le masqué se tint les côtes.

* * *

**Lieu de combat entre Bluenote et Gildarts.**

''GUOOH !'' Hurla le mage de Fairy Tail, recevant un coup sur l'épaule et tombant au sol, ne réussissant pas à se relever. ''Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!'' Fit-il de rage et de colère, fermant l'œil droit de douleur alors qu'il tenta de se relever à l'aide de ses bras.

''Ce vieil enfoiré… Azuma et ses ordres bizarre…'' Fit le mage de Grimoire Heart avec déception et rage, observant l'arbre géant tombé.

* * *

**Dans le bateau de Grimoire Heart.**

''Gildarts… Ce Makarof… Il avait gardé un bien bel atout dans sa manche. Il y a donc quelqu'un d'autre que moi capable de tenir tête à Bluenote.'' Commenta Purehito en observant l'île depuis une fenêtre de son bateau, souriant d'un air confiant et serein en croisant les bras. ''Ça a pris un très long moment. As-tu pris contrôle de la magie de l'Île Tenrou ? Si c'est le cas, la moindre chance que Fairy Tail avait de gagné vient de disparaître. Fufufu…'' Rit-il en souriant d'un air amusé, avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner de la fenêtre.

* * *

**Lieu de Combat d'Erza et d'Azuma.**

''Maître Hadès connaît très bien la magie de cette île.'' Déclara Azuma en sortant peu à peu d'un arbre, tandis que la rousse se retourna vers lui en serrant les dents. ''Le Grand Arbre Tenrou, qui pousse depuis le centre de l'île, offre une protection divine à ceux portant le sceau de Fairy Tail. Elle vous protège de la perte de vie sur cette île, car un pouvoir spécial amplifie votre puissance magique.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux et sévérité, observant la rousse qui regarda le sol en écarquillant les yeux.

« C'est pour ça que le Maître a choisi de passer le test sur cette île… » Pensa la rousse en observant le sol, avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi et d'horreur en se retournant vers le mage noir. ''TU ES CELUI QUI A FAIT TOMBÉ L'ARBRE TENROU ?!'' S'écria-t-elle, le mage adverse croisant les bras en l'observant avec sérieux.

''C'est cela. La protection vitale qu'il offrait à Fairy Tail vient de tomber. Et nous allons continuer de drainer la puissance magique de tous les mages de Fairy Tail.'' Déclara le mage de Grimoire Heart avec sérieux, observant la rousse avec sévérité.

''C… CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ÇA !'' S'écria la mage aux armures en observant son adversaire avec choc et effroi, écarquillant les yeux tandis qu'il l'observa avec sérieux.

''C'est déjà fait. Fairy Tail sera éradiquée. Nous y voici. Avec le contrôle de la puissance magique de cette île, vos pouvoirs sont à notre disposition. Alors, Titania, tes amis sur cette île sont aux portes de la mort, et la seule qui peut les sauver, c'est toi. As-tu la puissance nécessaire pour sauver tes camarades ? Montre-le-moi. Approche.'' Déclara le mage noir avec sérieux et noirceur, préparant sa magie alors que la rousse serra des dents en l'observant.

* * *

**Lieu de pourparler entre Gray et Ultear.**

''Ugh… Ma force… Est drainée…'' Fit le mage de glace, se courbant de plus en plus et serrant les dents de plus en plus fort.

''Il semblerait que l'Arbre Tenrou soit tombé. Ceux avec l'emblème de Fairy Tail perdent leur pouvoir.'' Comprit la mage noire en regardant l'endroit où se trouvait l'arbre géant, un air neutre au visage.

* * *

**Lieu du combat de Juvia et Melody.**

''Pourquoi je fais ça pour elle… Je ne le sais même pas…'' Se demanda la mage de Grimoire Heart avec une certaine irritation, tirant la mage d'eau et semblant l'aider, bien que son visage montra de l'incompréhension avec ses actions.

* * *

**Lieu du combat d'Azuma et Erza.**

''Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?'' Demanda la mage aux armures en serrant les dents, observant son adversaire d'un air méprisant.

''Ordres du Maître Hadès. Je dois éliminer les mages de Fairy Tail.'' Déclara le mage de grimoire sérieusement, sa voix ne montrant aucune émotion.

''Je ne parle pas de ça. Je te demande pourquoi as-tu fait en sorte que seule moi puisse bouger.'' Répliqua la rousse, observant son adversaire avec colère.

''Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je veux me battre avec toi quand tu es sérieuse. C'est tout.'' Déclara le mage des arbres, observant celle en armure avec beaucoup de sérieux.

''Si ce que tu dis es vrai, alors quand je te vaincrais, tu rendras à tout le monde leur pouvoir.'' Déclara l'écarlate, observant son adversaire d'un air sérieux et calme.

''Je le promet. Pour être honnête, je n'aime pas faire ça de cette façon non plus.'' Avoua Azuma en observant la mage de Fairy Tail, qui écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. ''Mais, bien sûr, seulement si tu gagnes.'' Ajouta-t-il avec sérieux, la rousse observant avec sérieux et sévérité son adversaire.

''La vie de mes nakamas est en jeu. Peu importe le prix… JE GAGNERAIS !'' S'écria la mage aux épées, invoquant une lame dans chaque main et sautant pour rejoindre son adversaire, s'ex-quipant en même temps de son Tenrin no Yoroi. ''HEAVEN'S WHEEL : BLUMENBLATT !'' S'écria-t-elle, attaquant son adversaire avec ses deux lames et invoquant plusieurs épées pour le frapper avec, ce dernier parant cependant l'attaque en mettant des racines sur la trajectoire de chaque lame, bloquant celles qui avaient été invoquées.

''PHORIUM SEEKER ! (: Feuilles Tranchantes Chercheuses !)'' Lança le mage noir, envoyant plusieurs feuilles en direction de la rousse, qui para la majeure partie d'entre elle mais se fit trancher à certains endroits par d'autres. ''LAUM SEEKER ! (: Branches Tranchantes Chercheuses !)'' Récria-t-il, envoyant des branches d'arbre sur la rousse, qui en parut quelques unes et serra les dents en se faisant couper par les autres branches. Elle se prit ensuite un coup de poing en bois, venant du tronc auquel elle se tenait, le coup la faisant voler en arrière alors qu'elle s'ex-quipa de son armure habituelle. ''HMPH !'' Fit-il simplement avec une certaine déception, envoyant plusieurs racines pour écraser son adversaire, qui sauta en arrière. Elle s'appuya ensuite sur une branche d'arbre, s'ex-quipant de son Hishou no Yoroi et sautant, tranchant le mage noir au torse et à l'épaule et son mouvement la projetant derrière celui-ci. Elle se retourna de suite vers ce dernier, qui mit ses bras en croix devant lui alors que des racines l'entourèrent, le protégeant ainsi de l'attaque de la rousse qui attaqua le bois sans y causer de dégâts. Le mage des arbres profita de cette seconde d'inattention de son adversaire pour apparaître sous elle et attraper ses jambes.

''QU-''

''TOWER BURST !'' Coupa Azuma, créant une large colonne de flammes qui engloutit la mage de Fairy Tail, cette attaque la faisant crier de douleur et voler quelques mètres au loin, avant qu'elle ne se réceptionne et se retourne vers le mage noir.

« Il a une incroyable puissance magique… Il est vraiment puissant… Il a déjà endommagé mon Rengoku no Yoroi… Ainsi que mon Arumadura Feari… Que dois-je faire… » Pensa Erza en observant le mage noir tout en se relevant, ce dernier l'observant avec sérieux et sévérité alors qu'elle écarquilla les yeux. « J'y pense… La semaine dernière, j'ai acheté cette Yuwaka no Yoroi (: Armure de la Séduction)… » Pensa-t-elle, s'imaginant porter l'armure en question face au mage noir.

Cette armure ne possède qu'un revêtement très révélateur. Il est constitué d'une culotte rose ainsi que d'un tablier blanc recouvrant le devant de son corps. Les cheveux sont coiffés à l'aide d'une coiffe de servante blanche, et l'armure possède de longs bas en résilles noirs remontant jusqu'aux cuisses, se terminant par un large élastique rose décoré d'un petit nœud noir sur le coté. Elle possède également des gantelets en acier qui recouvrent les avants bras et le coude, avec une coudière en forme de cœur rose sur chaque gantelet, et se terminant par une partie jaune par un ruban noir.

Cette armure vient aussi avec une épée dorée, avec l'inscription « Come on Baby » écrite sur le flanc.

''A… ABSOLUMENT PAS ! CETTE ARMURE EST POUR LES YEUX DE LUCY UNIQUEMENT !'' S'écria l'écarlate en pointant le mage noir avec gêne, étant devenue très rouge à cause de son image mentale d'elle avec cette armure.

''Tu te parles à toi-même ?'' Demanda le mage de Grimoire Heart, levant un sourcil interrogateur et peu impressionné en direction de la rousse, qui arbora un visage beaucoup plus sérieux.

« Bien… Que puis-je faire… ? Si je veux surpasser sa puissance magique, je vais devoir collecter toute ma force en une attaque. Je ne peux pas me permettre de me défendre avec ma puissance magique… Je n'ai donc aucunement besoin d'armure. Je mettrai toute ma puissance dans cette ''épée''. » Pensa Titania d'un air sérieux et sévère, s'ex-quipant de son Hakama no Yoroi et ayant une simple lame dans la main droite, sous l'œil surpris de son adversaire. « Sans défense, la seule chose que j'ai est cette lame… » ''Allons-y. FAIRY CRIMSON CHERRY !'' S'écria-t-elle, accourant vers le mage noir qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Ma défaite signifierai la défaite de la guilde. »

''VIENS, TITANIA !'' S'écria Azuma, lançant des racines vers la rousse et tendant le bras vers cette dernière.

« Je ne peux pas perdre ! Pour la guilde… JE DOIS METTRE TOUT CE QUE J'AI DANS CETTE ATTAQUE ! » Pensa la mage aux épées en fonçant vers le mage noir, avant que les racines du mage des arbres ne l'attrape à chaque membre.

''JE LIBÈRE LA MAGIE DE « TENROU » DORMANT EN TERRE !'' S'écria le mage de Grimoire Heart en regardant le ciel tout en tendant les bras, alors que le bois emprisonnant la reine des fées s'éleva dans le ciel.

« JE NE PEUX PAS BOUGER MON CORPS ! » ''MERDE !'' S'écria la rousse en s'élevant de plus en plus haut, alors que les racines se mirent soudainement à briller.

''PRIMA CHRYMAL !'' S'écria Azuma, les racines emprisonnant Erza explosant soudainement. Les racines tombèrent ensuite les uns après les autres, le mage noir tremblant de plus en plus de fatigue alors que la rousse tomba dos contre le bois tombé au sol. ''Titania… Tu as été vaincue…'' Déclara-t-il en souriant avec victoire malgré ses tremblements, observant son adversaire inconsciente.

* * *

**Dans une prison du Conseil.**

''Erza…'' Murmura Jellal, restant assise sur un banc et regardant le mur en face d'elle d'un air absent, étant vêtue d'un vêtement couvrant à peine son corps, totalement déchirée.

''Hm ? Avez-vous dit quelque chose, Jycrain-sama ?'' Demanda un agent du Conseil à l'apparence de grenouille, observant la prisonnière avec interrogation.

''IDIOT ! CETTE FEMME EST JELLAL ! LA VÉRITABLE APPARENCE DE JYCRAIN !'' Récria une autre agente du conseil, ayant elle aussi l'apparence de grenouille et montrant les formes féminines de la nommé à son collègue.

''C'est une vieille habitude, désolé…'' S'excusa le premier agent en se frottant le derrière de la tête, un air coupable au visage.

''CETTE FEMME A DÉTRUIT NOTRE CONSEIL ! ELLE A COMMIS LES ATROCITÉS QUI ONT BAISSÉ LA CONFIANCE DU PEUPLE À NOTRE ÉGARD !'' Récria l'agente, observant la prisonnière avec dédain et haine depuis les barreaux de la fenêtre de la porte, auquel des chaînes et des sceaux y étaient placés, tandis que la prisonnière continua de marmonner.

''H… Hey, ne vient-elle pas de chanter quelque chose ?'' Demanda l'agent avec inquiétude, observant la prisonnière d'un œil inquiet.

''Tu sais très bien que la magie ne peut pas être utilisée par elle dans la prison de pierre magique. Mais veux-tu essayer ?'' Demanda l'agente, un air sadique au visage alors que l'autre la regarda avec inquiétude et interrogation.

''E… Essayez quoi ?'' Demanda l'agent avec inquiétude, alors que la seconde passa un bâton en travers des barreaux et que de la magie en sortit, frappant directement la prisonnière dans la poitrine avant de l'électrifier, la faisant hurler de douleur.

''Observe, Jellal ne peut absolument rien faire.'' Déclara l'agente en souriant d'un air satisfait et sadique, alors que l'autre tenta de la stopper mais s'arrêta dans son, la prisonnière continuant de hurler et se tordant de douleur.

''Arrête-ç-ça, Nadaru…'' Fit l'agent d'une voix suppliante, la nommée ne s'arrêtant pas et souriant en voyant que Jellal se plier de douleur tout en hurlant.

''Que blablatais-tu à l'instant, hm ?'' Demanda Nadaru d'une voix mauvaise et inquisitrice malgré son sourire, la prisonnière se pliant de douleur avant que la magie l'attaquant ne se stoppe. ''Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu ne mangeras pas pour ton comportement.'' Déclara-t-elle, voyant Jellal tombée au sol, visage dans leur direction et haletant. ''N'es-tu pas devenue plus fine ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'une voix amusée, observant la maigreur des jambes de la concernée qui haleta pour reprendre son souffle. ''Très bien. Dans ce cas, supplie-moi. Dis moi, « Nadaru-sama, s'il vous plait, donner moi un peu de nourriture », et je t'apporterais ton repas. Mais si tu ne le dis pas, tu ne mangeras pas pendant une semaine.'' Déclara-t-elle, tandis que la prisonnière se releva avec difficulté et s'assit sur le banc, ignorant l'agente alors qu'elle regardait le sol.

''Erza…'' Rappela la mage prisonnière, faisant écarquiller les yeux d'interrogation des deux agents.

* * *

**Groupe de Natsu et Cana, sur l'Île Tenrou.**

''Ne perds pas…'' Fit Lucy avec les yeux à moitié ouvert, un regard absent alors que les autres mages continuèrent de l'observer avec surprise.

* * *

**Lieu du combat entre Azuma et Erza.**

« Erza… »

« QU… ?! » Pensa de choc la rousse, se réveillant et se rasseyant d'un coup, avant de serrer les dents de douleur et de tenter de se relever en s'appuyant sur son épée, haletant beaucoup.

''CE… CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! ELLE A ÉTÉ FRAPPÉE PAR L'IMMENSE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE DE CETTE ÎLE !'' S'écria Azuma de choc et de stupeur, tremblant en voyant son adversaire l'observer avec rage, se relevant avec difficulté grâce à sa lame.

« Ces voix… C'était Lucy et Jellal ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ?! » Pensa-t-elle de choc et de surprise, regardant le sol d'un air confus, avant de sourire. « Elles sont avec moi… » Se fit-elle, avant de relever la tête et d'observer son adversaire avec fureur. « Même si elles ne sont pas là, elle sont présentes en moi. Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber. Je dois rester concentrer. Je dois protéger ma guilde. Et afin de tous les protéger… » Se fit-elle, se tenant debout avec difficulté, avant d'attraper son épée avec ses deux mains. ''JE DOIS RESTER DEBOUT ET TE VAINCRE !'' S'écria-t-elle, sautant vers le mage noir et abattant à l'horizontale sa lame, se faisant parer par une racine avant qu'elle ne rétorque en tournant sur elle-même et en frappant son adversaire, le tranchant au niveau de l'épaule droit. Le mage des arbres écarquilla les yeux de surprise, voyant le regain d'énergie de la rousse avec plaisir et envoyant des racines devant lui pour bloquer les attaques de cette dernière.

« SI EFFRAYANTE ! MON CŒUR S'ACCÉLÈRE ! » Pensa le mage noir de joie et de satisfaction, envoyant des racines attrapés les membres de la rousse et lui faisant lâcher son épée. ''Ton nom est ta vie. Tu ne peux pas oublier ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il en souriant avec joie, observant la mage de Fairy Tail d'un air satisfait.

''BORDEL !'' Jura l'écarlate en tremblant, forçant sur les racines pour briser les liens.

''_On t'appellera Erza Scarlet ! Comme ça, je n'oublierais pas !'' _Avait déclaré Jellal en observant la jeune fille aux cheveux écarlate prisonnière dans la Tour du Paradis, les deux filles étant dans la même cellule avec d'autres enfants.

''Bouge !'' Ordonna la rousse, tremblant de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle força de plus en plus sur sa prison.

''_Scarlet, pour tes magnifiques cheveux écarlates… C'est mignon… Et ça te va vraiment bien, Erza…'' _Lui avait déclaré Lucy en souriant, avant d'entrer dans la carriole qui allait l'amener au Conseil, une fois le problème d'Oracion Seis réglé.

''BOOOUUUGGEEE !'' Ordonna la mage aux cheveux écarlates, forçant avec rage sur les racines.

''_Tu es toujours très nerveuse quand il s'agit d'un rendez-vous que tu as préparé toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?'' _Lui avait demandé la blonde en regardant la rousse avec un certain amusement, les deux femmes se trouvant devant Fairy Hills. La mage de rang S sourit avec gêne en se grattant le derrière de la tête, les deux femmes portant la même robe qu'elles avaient le soir de leur premier baiser. Elles s'embrassèrent ensuite lentement, profitant de l'instant tout en se serrant l'une contre l'autre, avant de briser leur baiser et de s'enlacer. _''Quoiqu'il se passe durant nos rendez-vous, je serais heureuse d'être avec toi. Car peu importe ce qui peut se passer, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.'' _Rajoutait-elle, serrant un peu plus fort l'écarlate avant de briser l'étreinte quelques secondes plus, l'observant dans les yeux avec un regard amoureux et heureux. _''Je suis simplement heureuse de rester auprès de toi, Erza.'' _Lui a-t-elle annoncé, surprenant la rousse qui remarqua l'absence de « -san » après son prénom, avant qu'elle n'élargisse un large sourire heureux et aimant.

''_Et je suis heureuse d'être à tes côtés aussi, Luce.'' _Lui avait répondu la mage en armure, la regardant avec le même regard que lui faisait l'être démoniaque et élargissant un sourire heureux, savourant la première fois que sa petite-amie l'appela avec moins de formalité, avant de s'embrasser une dernière puis de se quitter.

''C'EST LA FIN ! JE T'ENVERRAIS UNE NOUVELLE FOIS LA MAGIE DE L'ÎLE TENROU !'' S'écria le mage noir avec sérieux, alors que son adversaire l'observa d'un air sérieux. ''TERRA KURAMARE ! (: L'Appel de la Terre)'' S'écria-t-il, créant une explosion plus puissante que la précédente, faisant voler une nouvelle fois la rousse et lui faisant hurler de douleur.

« C'est la fin… N'est-ce pas… ? » Se demanda la mage en armure avec fatigue, se laissant tomber vers le sol et fermant les yeux.

« Abandonnes-tu ? »

« LU- » Pensa-t-elle de choc, écarquillant les yeux en voyant une image mentale de Natsu, qui croisait les bras et l'observait avec sérieux.

« Erza. » Appela simplement le rose avec sérieux, la susnommée écarquillant les yeux de surprise, avant de voir les autres mages de la guilde devant elle, Lucy se trouvant devant eux lui tendant la main, un air emplit d'espoir et de confiance au visage accompagné d'un sourire radieux et rassurant.

« Tout le monde… » Pensa la rousse, serrant les poings alors qu'elle se retourna dans les airs, l'image des mages de sa guilde la regardant en souriant d'un air confiant. « C'est comme ça, hein ? » Pensa la rousse, hurlant pour s'encourager tout en sautant depuis une branche qui se détruisit peu à peu. « Désolée… Il semblerait que j'ai oublié ce qui me fait moi… » Pensa-t-elle en invoquant une épée dans sa main droite, une image mentale des mages de Fairy Tail étant présents derrière elle et semblant la soutenir dans son assaut.

''QUOI ?!'' Hurla Azuma de choc et de stupeur, voyant la rousse lui foncer dessus alors qu'il tremblait d'épuisement.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui protège tout le monde… » Pensa la mage aux armures, observant son adversaire avec sérieux.

''C… CE N'EST…'' Trembla le mage noir, écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux d'incompréhension et de choc.

« C'est moi qui a toujours été protégée par eux ! » Se fit la petite amie de Lucy, un air sérieux au visage, mélangé cependant à de la fatigue.

« La magie de l'Île Tenrou… Que je suis sensé contrôler… La protège… ? » Pensa le mage de grimoire avec choc et effroi, avant d'afficher un visage plus neutre. « Leur conviction… La vraie force de ces types n'est pas « l'Individuel », mais un « Tout »… Quelle guilde incroyable… » ''Splendide.'' Fit simplement le mage de Grimoire Heart, élargissant un sourire satisfait et heureux avant de se faire trancher au niveau du torse et de tomber dos contre sol, gardant cependant son sourire. La rousse se plia ensuite de douleur et serra les dents, laissant son corps tomber et rebondir entre les racines avant de finalement toucher le sol. Elle releva cependant la tête en direction du mage noir, écarquillant les yeux en voyant l'état de son adversaire.

''T… Ton corps…'' Articula la mage de rang S avec difficulté, sa voix montrant sa surprise alors qu'elle regarda des pousses d'arbres grandir sur le corps de son adversaire.

''C'est un effet secondaire de ma magie. Je l'ai surutilisée pendant trop longtemps.'' Expliqua le mage de Grimoire Heart en observant le ciel, sa réponse surprenant la mage aux armures. ''Comme je l'ai promis, je rends leur pouvoirs magiques aux autres.'' Déclara-t-il, ne détournant pas son regard du ciel alors que la rousse observa le sol avec une certaine tristesse.

''Connais-tu quelqu'un s'appelant Jellal ?'' Demanda la mage aux armures en se relevant un peu avec difficulté, ne relevant pas la tête.

''Ouais. Elle est devenue obsédée avec l'idée que le fantôme de Zeref existe et elle a perdu toute raison et sens. Une pauvre femme qui a marché sur le chemin du nihilisme. Est-elle importante pour toi ?'' Demanda le mage de grimoire avec sérieux en baissant les yeux en direction de la mage de Fairy Tail, cette dernière regardant ailleurs avec une certaine tristesse.

''C'est une… Chère amie à moi…'' Répondit simplement la rousse, le mage noir l'observant quelque seconde en silence.

''Je vois…'' Fit le mage de Grimoire Heart d'une voix neutre, retournant son regard vers le ciel. ''Je suis désolé. Je crois que c'est les faits d'Ultear… C'était un plan qui a pris huit ans, pour que le Conseil ait ses yeux autre part. C'est une femme vraiment effrayante. Une personne que Maître Hadès accorde le plus confiance.'' Déclara-t-il, souriant d'un air satisfait.

''Pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à Zeref ?'' Demanda l'écarlate d'un air interrogateur, observant le mage des arbres avec le même air.

''La toute première magie du monde… Afin de pouvoir nous approcher de la source originelle de toute magie.'' Déclara Azuma, les pousses d'arbres ayant envahit presque tout son corps.

''La source de toute magie ?'' Demanda Erza avec interrogation, le mage noir ne répondant que par un sourire alors que les pousses commencèrent à envahir son visage. ''QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER SI VOUS RÉUSSISSEZ À METTRE VOS MAINS DESSUS ?!'' S'écria-t-elle d'inquiétude et de colère, les pousses envahissant déjà la moitié supérieure du visage du mage noir.

''Jellal rêvait d'un « Paradis »… Nous…'' Déclara le mage des arbres, se faisant couper par les pousses qui avait envahi entièrement son corps et se joignirent en une grosse pousse d'arbre de quelques années.

''HEY !'' S'écria la rousse, se levant en direction du mage noir mais tombant sur le ventre au premier pas, avant de relever la tête pour observer l'arbre qui avait poussé sur Azuma. ''La source de toute magie…'' Se demanda-t-elle en observant l'arbre, alors que la magie de l'île se répandit d'un coup.

* * *

**Groupe de Natsu.**

''Qu'est-ce que ?'' Se demanda le rose en écarquillant les yeux, regardant le sol avec interrogation et stupeur.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?'' Demanda Cana avec surprise, observant les alentours d'un œil interdit.

''Ma puissance magique…'' Fit Wendy avec surprise, regardant ses mains avec choc.

''ELLE EST REVENUE !'' ''Oui.'' Firent les deux chats de soulagement, se regardant avec surprise et joie.

* * *

**Camp d'urgence de Fairy Tail.**

''TRÈS BIEN !'' ''ON REVIENT EN ACTION !'' Firent Freed et Bixcrow en se relevant soudainement et en observant le mage noir avec une nouvelle ardeur.

''PRENDS ÇA !'' Hurla le mage au heaume, le mage aux cheveux verts attaquant avec son épée alors qu'il envoya ses poupées vers Rustyrose, le faisant voler en arrière.

''C'était quoi ça ?'' Demanda Lisanna en regardant aux alentours avec interrogation, totalement perdu par ce qui venait de se passer.

''Eh bien, maintenant il semblerait que notre magie soit revenue à la normale.'' Répondit Levy en souriant tout en regardant ses mains, un air rassuré au visage.

''Est-ce la faute de ce phénomène étrange pour que Charuru et les autres soit en retard… ?'' Se demanda Lily, observant les alentours avec interrogation et sérieux.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, AZUMA ?! TOUTE LEUR PUISSANCE MAGIQUE EST REVENUE !'' S'écria le mage de l'imagination avec rage et incompréhension, s'essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

* * *

**Lieu du combat entre Bluenote et Gildarts.**

''Alors comme ça, même LE Gildarts ne vaut rien sans sa magie ?'' Demanda le mage noir avec déception et colère, frappant plusieurs fois le nommé avec son pied droit avant de se le faire attraper par le mage au sol. Il l'observa de suite avec surprise et interrogation, tentant d'appuyer sur son pied mais ne pouvant l'abaisser d'un centimètre de plus, alors qu'il aperçut le mage de Fairy Tail l'observer avec rage. ''EST-ELLE REVENUE ?!'' S'écria-t-il de choc et de stupeur, écarquillant les yeux en observant son adversaire.

''Comment suis-je supposé montrer la parfaite dignité d'un examinateur du test alors que tu m'as battu de la sorte ?'' Demanda Gildarts avec rage et colère, ses veines ressortant de plus en plus sur son front. ''Essaye et fais bonne impression devant les gamins au moins !'' S'écria-t-il de rage et de colère, soulevant d'un coup le pied et faisant basculer le mage noir, avant de lui donner un coup de pied au visage et de le faire voler au loin. Ce dernier se rattrapa finalement en se tournant en l'air pour atterrir sur ses jambes, avant de se relever et de regarder le mage adverse avec surprise.

''OUI… ! COMME ÇA GILDARTS ! COMMENÇONS LE COMBAT RÉELLEMENT ! IL EST TEMPS DE COMMENCER LE COMBAT SÉRIEUSEMENT…'' S'écria Bluenote en souriant avec noirceur et malveillance, tendant les bras et joignant les mains à l'horizontale, sous l'œil surpris du mage de Fairy Tail. ''BLACK HOLE !'' S'écria-t-il, créant une boule noire devant lui qui se mit à aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait autour.

''QU'EST-CE QUE… ?!'' S'écria le mage utilisateur de la Crush Magic de surprise, luttant pour ne pas se faire aspirer par la boule noire et fermant un œil.

''UN POINT DE GRAVITÉ INFINI QUI VA TOUT ABSORBER !'' S'écria le mage noir avec confiance et malveillance, observant le mage de rang S avec un large sourire. ''VOLE ! VOLE !''

* * *

**Camp de réunion d'urgence de Fairy Tail.**

''VIENS À MOI ! TOUR DE DINGIR ! SORS DE TERRE ET ÉCRASE CES STUPIDES FÉES !'' S'écria Rustyrose en souriant avec confiance, créant la même tour qui vainquit Elfman et Evergreen et qui emprisonna cette fois-ci ses deux adversaires, ainsi que Levy, Lisanna et Lily.

''QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?!'' S'écria Freed de choc en observant la tour, ayant les mains et la moitié inférieure du corps emprisonnés.

''JE NE PEUX PAS BOUGER !'' Hurla Bixcrow, se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ayant la moitié inférieure de son corps emprisonnée.

''UWAAAH !'' ''MERDE ! ON S'EST FAIT AVOIR AUSSI !'' Crièrent Levy et Panther Lily, la première ayant son bras et sa jambe gauche, ainsi que la moitié gauche de son torse et sa jambe droite emprisonnés dans la tour. Le chat noir, quant à lui, était emporté à cause de sa queue et que Lisanna se débattit de la même façon que le mage aux poupées, ayant le dos et ses jambes emprisonnés dans la tour.

''FUHAHAHAHAHAHAH !'' Hurla d'un rire sombre le mage de Grimoire Heart en observant ses adversaires, un air fou et victorieux au visage.

''MERDE !'' Jura le vert en observant le mage noir, se retournant ensuite vers l'autre mage Raijinshuu qui retira son heaume. ''TES « FIGURES EYES » NE MARCHERONT PAS SUR QUELQU'UN QUI PORTE DES LUNETTES, N'EST-CE PAS ?!'' Hurla-t-il en observant le mage concerné, qui retira complètement son casque.

''PAS SUR LUI…'' Répondit le mage aux poupées, souriant en voyant Elfman qui l'observait avec un œil ouvert et frapper son torse avec son poing droit. ''Notre seul espoir à un œil ouvert. JE PRENDRAIS CONTRÔLE DE TON CORPS, PAR TOUS LES MOYENS !'' S'écria-t-il, alors que le Strauss se leva et que son corps se noircit, tremblant en serrant les poings. ''VAS-Y !'' Hurla-t-il en observant le mage de Fairy Tail.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le mage noir en se retournant derrière lui, se prenant un coup de pied dans le dos et le faisant voler, faisant en même temps disparaître la tour.

''ÇA S'EST DISSIPÉE !'' S'écria la mage des mots de joie et d'assurance en observant le sol, un large sourire au visage.

''FREED !'' Hurla Lisanna, ayant transformé ses bras en ailes et repliant ses jambes alors qu'elle vola vers le nommé, qui retourna rapidement sa tête dans sa direction avant de prendre appui sur les pieds de la blanche. ''À TOI DE JOUER !'' S'écria-t-elle en propulsant le mage des runes, qui posa sa main sur la garde de son épée.

''JE L'AI !'' S'écria sérieusement le mage aux cheveux verts, fonçant à toute vitesse vers le mage noir qui n'avait pas encore récupérer l'équilibre, mais put observer avec horreur son adversaire tomber vers lui.

* * *

**Lieu du combat entre Bluenote et Gildarts.**

''RAAAAAAAAAAHHH !'' Hurla le mage de Fairy Tail, tendant le bras droit vers la boule noir qu'avait crée Bluenote, avant de la fissurer et de la briser en milliers de morceaux.

''ELLE S'EST BRISÉE ?!'' S'écria le mage noir de choc et de stupeur, voyant son adversaire qui se détendit et ferma le poing droit.

''Si tu tiens tant que ça à voler, peut-être devrais-je te faire voler ? Peut-être en brisant ta magie…'' Fit le mage utilisateur de la Crush Magic, relevant la tête vers le mage noir qui écarquilla les yeux.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria le mage de la gravité, tremblant légèrement en observant son adversaire s'approcher rapidement vers lui, poing fermé.

''Hoja Kensei : Itten ! (: Pourfendeur du mal : Empyrée !)'' Fit le mage de rang S, frappant son adversaire à l'aide d'un uppercut et le faisant voler haut dans le ciel, atteignant une altitude ne le rendant plus visible au sol.

* * *

**Camp d'urgence de Fairy Tail.**

''Yami no Écriture : Destruction !'' Fit le mage aux cheveux verts, écrivant des runes directement sur le corps du mage noir et le faisant voler en arrière tandis qu'il atterrit au sol, rangeant son épée. Son attaque rendit Rustyrose inconscient sur le coup et le fit tomber lourdement au sol, sous le regard souriant des mages de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Lieu de discussion entre Ultear et Gray.**

''Il semblerait que l'énergie magique est revenue à son niveau précédent.'' Comprit la mage noire en observant les alentours avec un sourire rassurant, avant de s'avancer vers Zeref et de le porter en passant un bras par-dessous son épaule, tandis que le mage de Fairy Tail regarda ailleurs.

''La volonté d'Ul…'' Répéta le disciple de la nommée, observant le sol d'un œil plutôt neutre.

''À toi de me croire ou pas.'' Répondit la mage de Grimoire Heart en se retournant vers le mage de glace et en lui souriant d'un air rassurant, avant de perdre son sourire et de regarder le sol. ''Je prendrais Zeref avec moi et partirais de cette île. Tu dois vaincre Hadès. Avec la magie d'Ul, Iced Shell, tu peux le vaincre. S'il te plaît, tu es le seul qui puisse répondre à nos prières.'' Déclara-t-elle d'une voix peinée et attristée, alors que son interlocuteur regarda sa main droite d'un air neutre, semblant un peu hésitant avant que les deux mages ne restent l'un en face de l'autre, regardant tous les deux le sol.

''Okay.'' Fit soudainement le condisciple de Lyon en serrant les poings, relevant la tête pour observer la mage du temps qui l'observa en écarquillant les yeux.

''Gray…'' Appela la mage noire d'une voix surprise et réconfortée, regardant le nommé d'un air remerciant.

''Je vaincrais Hadès.'' Déclara le mage de glace avec sérieux et assurance, son interlocutrice l'observant avec un certain choc.

''Iced Shell vole la vie de son utilisateur…'' Rappela Ultear en observant Gray avec inquiétude et tristesse, ce dernier continuant de l'observer d'un œil sérieux.

''Je le sais. Je l'ai déjà dit cent fois. Je suis préparé pour ça.'' Déclara le disciple d'Ul avec sérieux, alors que la mage noir regarda le sol en souriant, un air heureux au visage.

''Merci…'' Remercia la leader des 7 Frères du Purgatoire, baissant la tête d'un signe de reconnaissance.

''Arrête ça.'' Ordonna le mage de glace, faisant se relever de surprise la tête de la mage de Grimoire Heart. ''Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, ni pour Ul. Je fais ça pour ma guilde.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux, la mage de grimoire souriant en toute réponse, avant de se retourner et de partir.

* * *

**Camp d'urgence de Fairy Tail.**

''B… Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?!'' Demanda Natsu avec choc, voyant les mages de Fairy Tail qui était déjà couché au sol, blessé.

''Mira ! Oy, Mira, ça va ?! Réponds !'' Demanda Cana en soulevant la tête de la nommée, des larmes aux yeux qu'en elle n'entendit pas de réponse, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Elfman. ''Elfman, tu vas bien toi, hein ?! Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît…'' Supplia-t-elle, de la panique dans la voix et au visage alors qu'elle regardait les deux Strauss.

''Lu… Lu-chan…'' Appela Levy d'effroi et d'horreur, voyant la blessure que la blonde arboré avec choc et effroi, cette dernière ayant été posé sur un drap alors que les premiers soins avait seulement été appliquée sur son ventre.

''Même Gajeel…'' Fit le mage de feu, observant le nommé d'un air choqué et surpris.

''JE VAIS COMMENCER À LES SOIGNER IMMÉDIATEMENT !'' S'écria Wendy, accourant vers Lucy et commençant à soigner le trou qu'elle avait dans le ventre.

''Wendy, ne te surmène pas. Même si c'est très apprécié, tu ne pourras pas tous les soigner.'' Déclara Lisanna en observant la bleue avec inquiétude, cette dernière ne l'écoutant pas et continuant ses soins sur l'être démoniaque.

''Lisanna a raison. Tu as surutulisé ta magie aujourd'hui. Les autres ont déjà un état stable, contentes-toi de stabiliser celui de Lucy, et ensuite repose-toi.'' Déclara Charuru, observant la concernée avec sérieux et croisant les bras.

''Je suis d'accord.'' Ajouta Happy en observant la jeune fille, qui regarda avec tristesse et regret la constellationniste, avant d'acquiescer.

''Alors même le Maître et Lucy ont été blessés…'' Commenta Freed, observant le vieil homme d'un œil inquiet.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel…'' Jura Bixcrow, posant sa tête sur la paume de sa main gauche et observant les blessés avec rage.

''Le bateau de Grimoire Heart se trouve à l'Est de nous, sur une plage. On devrait peut-être se séparés en deux équipes.'' Proposa Panther Lily en regardant les autres mages de Fairy Tail, un air sérieux au visage.

''Une équipe « d'attaque » et une équipe de « défense ».'' Ajouta Levy, observant les mages au sol avec assurance, alors que les autres mages s'observèrent avec sérieux.

* * *

**Près d'une rivière, dans la forêt.**

''Melody…'' Appela Ultear en s'approchant de la nommée, qui regardait la rivière avec interrogation, étant accroupie aux côtés de Juvia.

''Ul… Ultear…'' Appela la jeune fille en se retournant en direction de la susnommée, avant de remarquer la personne qu'elle transportait. ''Est-ce réellement…''

''C'est lui.'' Coupa la leader des 7 Frères, avant de lâcher le mage en toge blanche au sol. ''C'est Zeref.'' Ajouta-t-elle, la rose observant les deux mages en élargissant un sourire heureux. ''Il y a un changement de plan. Nous quittons l'île.'' Déclara-t-elle avec sérieux, sous le regard surpris de sa compagnonne de guilde.

''M… Mais je… N'ai toujours pas trouvé Gray…'' Répliqua la mage des sens, observant celle du temps avec sérieux et interrogation.

''Tu peux l'oublier.'' Déclara simplement Ultear, sous le regard totalement perdu de son interlocutrice alors qu'elle élargit un sourire satisfait. ''Il n'est pas notre ennemi…'' Reprit-elle en souriant, sous l'œil interrogateur de l'autre mage noire.

* * *

**Un peu plus tôt, durant la conversation avec Gray et Ultear.**

''_Écoute Gray. Mon père a été tué par Hadès. Et afin de se venger de ses ennemis, ma mère a infiltré Grimoire Heart.'' _Avait expliqué la mage noire en regardant avec sérieux et tristesse le mage de glace, qui l'observait d'un œil choqué alors qu'elle baissa la tête vers le sol. _''Après la mort d'Ul, j'ai appris la vérité à l'aide de son journal… Qu'elle avait infiltré Grimoire Heart pour se venger. Mais la puissance magique d'Hadès est plus grande que n'importe qui aurait pu l'imaginer. Ul le savait… C'est pour ça qu'elle a appris Iced Shell.'' _Lui expliquait-elle, faisant lever un sourcil interrogateur au mage de glace.

''_Iced Shell ?''_ Demandait le disciple d'Ul avec stupeur, arquant un sourcil en observant la mage noire.

''_Je n'ai pas pu l'apprendre, malgré_ _le sang d'Ul coulant dans mes veines…'' _Avait ajouté la mage de Grimoire Heart avec tristesse, relevant la tête et observant le mage de glace avec sérieux. _''D'aussi loin que je sache, la seule magie qui est actuellement capable de vaincre Hadès est Iced Shell.'' _Avait-elle ajouté, alors que son interlocuteur se tourna vers le mage couché au sol avec un air suspicieux._ ''Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Zeref. Une fois qu'on partira de l'île, je le scellerais pour que personne ne puisse le trouver. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le livrer à Hadès.'' _Lui avait-elle annoncé en remarquant le regard du disciple d'Ul, faisant se retourner ce dernier qui l'observa avec choc et stupeur. _''S'il te plaît, tu es la seule personne qui peut accomplir le vœu d'Ul et le mien.'' _Avait-elle supplié, regardant ailleurs d'un air triste et emplit de regret, alors que son interlocuteur l'observa avec stupeur et surprise.

* * *

**Temps présent, réunion de Melody et Ultear.**

''Il n'est absolument pas notre ennemi.'' Ajouta la mage du temps, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la jeune fille alors qu'elle sourit avec malveillance et amusement. ''Il est notre atout… Il s'est vraiment fait berné par cette histoire sordide ?! J'avais tout improvisé !'' Se moqua-t-elle, sous le regard de plus en plus choqué et perdu de sa partenaire de guilde alors qu'elle mit sa main pour se retenir de rire, mais tremblant tellement qu'elle abandonna. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! SI TOUT SE PASSE COMME PRÉVU, JE SERAIS DÉBARRASSÉE D'HADÈS ET DE GRAY ! DIRE QUE TOUT S'EST PASSÉE AUSSI BIEN !'' S'écria-t-elle de joie et de folie, sous le regard choqué de la jeune fille.

''Même Maître Hadès ?! Pourquoi ?!'' Demanda Melody avec interrogation, observant la mage noire d'un air perdu.

''Comme ça, Zeref sera à nous.'' Déclara Ultear en souriant avec malveillance et folie, sous l'œil surpris de sa partenaire de guilde.

''Alors tu veux berner Maître Hadès… ?'' Demanda la rose, observant la mage du temps avec interrogation.

''Gray, Hadès, tout le monde… Ils dansent tous dans la paume de ma main. Je ne donnerais Zeref à personne ! Il est à moi !'' Déclara la mage noire avec sérieux et folie, souriant en regardant sa main droite alors que la jeune fille l'observa d'un œil choqué. ''Ah ! J'en fais trop ! Mais ça m'étonnerait que Gray réussisse. Cependant, avoir l'« Œil » d'Hadès détourné de nous serait une très bonne chose. Quittons l'île, avant que son « Œil » ne nous retrouve.'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant avec confiance et assurance, remettant ses cheveux derrière sa tête et s'avançant, alors que la rose attrapa le mage noir et le transporta en posant son bras sur son épaule.

''D'accord…'' Fit simplement Melody, observant la mage noire et la suivant tout en la regardant d'un œil perdu, semblant s'interrogé sur ce que faisait Ultear. Cette dernière se stoppa et s'approcha du corps de Juvia, qui était encore inconsciente, l'observant d'un air mauvais et surpris.

''Qui est cette femme ?'' Demanda la mage noire en observant la mage d'eau, la rose s'approchant de sa partenaire de guilde et observant la bleue d'un air neutre.

''Juvia… C'est une amie de Gray.'' Déclara la mage des sens, l'autre mage noire observant la nommée pendant quelques secondes, avant de faire apparaître une épée dans sa main droite, sous l'œil choqué de la rose. ''QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de choc et d'effroi, voyant que la mage du temps pointait la partie tranchante de son épée pour viser le cou de la mage de Fairy Tail.

''Je vais la tuer, bien sûr.'' Déclara simplement Ultear, ne se retournant pas vers son interlocutrice.

''M… MAIS… Mais elle… Ne peut même plus bouger !'' Tenta Melody, observant la mage noire de Grimoire Heart avec effroi et choc.

''La ferme.'' Ordonna simplement la mage noire, choquant la rose qui se tut de suite, alors que la mage traîtresse élargit un sourire noir et releva sa lame, se préparant à trancher la tête de la bleue. ''Aucune partie de Gray ne verra le futur. Qu'il meurt par les mains d'Hadès ou à cause d'Iced Shell. SI TU VIS PLUS LONGTEMPS, TU DEVRAS SUPPORTER LA PERTE D'UNE DE TES AMIS !'' Hurla-t-elle en élargissant un sourire fou et dément tout en abattant son épée, sous le regard horrifié de la rose, avant qu'elles n'écarquillent les yeux en voyant l'épée bloquer à quelques centimètres du cou de Juvia par de la glace. Le disciple d'Ul profita de leur choc pour sauter derrière les deux mages noires en se servant de sa glace, attrapant par la même occasion la mage d'eau qui restait inconsciente dans ses bras.

''GRAY !'' Hurla Melody avec rage et haine en reconnaissant le mage de glace, ce dernier les observant avec sérieux et attention alors que la mage du temps se retourna vers lui, le regardant d'un air mauvais et peu impressionné.

''Je savais que c'était quelque chose comme ça.'' Déclara le disciple d'Ul, observant les mages noires avec sérieux alors que celle du temps sourit d'un air amusé.

''Eh bien… C'est inattendu. Quand as-tu découvert ?'' Demanda Ultear en se retournant entièrement vers lui, gardant son sourire alors qu'elle l'observait d'un œil condescendant.

''Je n'y croyais pas un mot depuis le début.'' Répondit simplement le mage de glace en serrant les dents de colère, observant son interlocutrice avec rage.

''Je vois… Alors tu jouais le jeu pour découvrir mes vraies intentions. Mauvais garçon.'' Insulta la mage de grimoire en élargissant son sourire amusé, regardant le mage adverse comme un jouet.

''J'ai promis que je n'utiliserais jamais cette magie.'' Déclara le mage de glace, posant délicatement la mage d'eau au sol.

''_Je t'ai arrêté tout à l'heure car je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Ma voix ne t'a pas atteinte ?'' _Se rappela le mage de glace, revoyant Natsu, devant lui, se retournait en sa direction alors que Déliora se libérait.

''Peu importe la volonté qu'avait Ul, j'ai ma propre volonté…'' Déclara le mage de Fairy Tail, fermant les poings alors qu'il observa la mage du temps. ''JE VEUX MARCHER SUR LE CHEMIN ME PERMETTANT DE VIVRE AVEC TOUT LE MONDE !'' S'écria-t-il de sérieux et de conviction, faisant baisser le sourire d'Ultear alors que Melody l'observa avec choc.

« Vivre… » Pensa la rose, observant le mage de glace en écarquillant les yeux, tandis que Juvia élargit peu à peu un sourire heureux.

''Eh bien, eh bien… Tu n'es donc pas un simple idiot… Et j'étais si près de me débarrasser d'Hadès…'' Déclara la mage noire en s'approchant du condisciple de Lyon, élargissant un sourire mauvais alors qu'elle dépassa sa partenaire. ''Tu sais quoi ? Je ne voulais réellement pas te combattre. Car tu es **son **très cher étudiant, n'est-ce pas… ? Kukuku… Tu as choisi la façon la plus cruelle de mourir.'' Déclara-t-elle en élargissant un sourire dément et malveillant, voir psychopathe, alors que le mage de glace se releva d'un coup et enleva sa chemise.

''Amène-toi, abrutie de délinquante. Je t'apprendrais les bonnes manières à la place de ta mère.'' Déclara Gray en observant son adversaire, un air méprisant et sérieux au visage.

''Je dois te prévenir… Il y a une chose très importante que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi…'' Commença Ultear, tremblant en observant le mage de glace tel la prochaine victime d'un psychopathe, élargissant un sourire malsain alors qu'elle libéra sa magie. ''Je suis à la tête des 7 Frères du Purgatoire. Quelqu'un comme toi n'a aucune chance contre moi. Pour des gens comme toi…'' Commença-t-elle, avant de se couper de surprise et de choc, observant avec stupeur le mage de glace s'avancer très rapidement vers elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ne réussissant pas à suivre le déplacement de son adversaire, avant de recevoir un coup de poing enduit de glace au visage, la mettant sur le dos.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

Les changements se font peu à peu, l'histoire continue et la fin des combats avec Hadès risque de s'en trouver grandement modifié.

Espérons juste que je ne foire pas la victoire de Fairy Tail :D.

Enfin, dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Trop long? Trop chiant? Trop en retard? Lâchez-vous dans les commentaires, la page est là pour ça :).

**Preview du prochain chapitre:**

"De la glace rouge?!"

"Laxus était vraiment si fort?!"

"Acnologia."

"Venez quand vous serez prêt."

"De la... Magie abyssale..."

**Fin du preview.**

Voilà voilà. Le prochain chapitre sera plus court que celui-ci, il est donc possible que j'arrive à le publier dimanche. Mais vous me connaissez maintenant: je suis un fainéant qui repousse l'écriture.

Bref, croisons juste les doigts.

Sur ce, à la prochaine :).


	52. L'Île Tenrou, partie VI

Bonjour tout le monde!

Désolé du retard! Le blabla habituel: je comptais publier dimanche, mais ma flemme est intervenue... Si ça continue, je vais accumuler deux semaines de retard D:...

Sinon, nouveau chapitre de publié! Bien plus court que le précédent par contre.

J'en profite pour vous dire quelque chose concernant le prénoms d'un personnage, à la suite d'une remarque de Teresamichi17 sur : je continuerai d'appeler "Meldy" par "Melody". Ce personnage provenant d'un manga, son nom est donc japonnais et à pour équivalent en écriture latine "Merudy" (à prononcer un peu comme "Meloudy"). En anglais, ce personnage s'appelle "Meredy". De plus, chose à savoir, dans la série Mario, à la base, on a un personnage qui s'appelle "Rozetta" au Japon, "Rosalina" dans presque tous les autres pays du monde, et "Harmonie" France. C'est pourquoi je décide de ne pas corriger le prénom de "Melody" par "Meldy"... En plus, je trouve cette écriture plus mélodieuse :D (BEST JOKE EVER!).

**Réponses aux commentaires:**

**Teresamichi17: **Bonjour, et merci du compliment! Et non, tu n'es pas relou, juste honnête! Donc merci! Et... Je suis désolé, tu vas dévorer ce chapitre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour que j'écrive cette réponse (qui est déjà écrite au passage... Essaie de faire plus rapide :D).

**CCilia: **Je ne sais pas si tu es arrivé(e) jusqu'à ce chapitre, et ça m'étonnerait, mais au cas où: je te remercie de ton compliment. Et je suis désolé, mais je ne changerais pas mes couples. C'était écrit dans la description de mon histoire qu'il y aura du Yuri et du Yaoi, tu as donc était prévenu(e). Cependant, si tu es arrivé(e) ici, et que tu as lu les commentaires d'auteur, tu sais que tu peux, si tu le souhaites, réécrire mon histoire avec que des couple hétéros. Je n'ai aucun problème là-dessus! Je souhaite juste être prévenu avant.

**Guest: **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas m'énerver pour si peu... Mais je vais te manger, niark niark :)... Désolé. Bref, sinon, même un simple "Bon travail, continue" me fait plaisir. Ce serait un commentaire troll, sans aucun argument, qui pourrait m'énerver, du style : "A ta pa de talan t nul arète décrir ta mer2"... Et encore, je ne sais pas si je serais juste amuser en fait :D.

**Fin des réponses.**

Bien, on se retrouve en bas alors.

Bonne lecture :).

* * *

**L'Île Tenrou, partie VI :**

**Près d'une rivière, dans la forêt de l'île, lieu de combat entre Gray et Ultear.**

''ULTEAR !'' S'écria Melody de panique, faisant un pas en direction de la nommée qui s'appuya sur ses bras et se remit debout.

''NE T'OCCUPES PAS DE MOI ! DÉPÊCHE-TOI ET EMMÈNE ZEREF AU « POINT D'ÉVACUATION » !'' S'écria la mage du temps en se retournant de moitié vers la rose, cette dernière l'observant avec hésitation et incertitude e se stoppant.

''O… Oui…'' Répondit la mage des sens, observant sa partenaire de guilde d'un œil obligé avant de se retourner.

''JUVIA ! RÉVEILLE-TOI !'' S'écria le mage de glace en tournant légèrement la tête derrière lui, observant du coin de l'œil la nommée qui était au sol et ne bougeait pas.

''LA VOIX DE GRAY-SAMA !'' S'écria la mage d'eau en se mettant d'un coup en position assise, des cœurs dans les yeux avant de tourner le dos aux autres, la tête complètement rouge et faisant de la fumée. ''Juvia… Être réveillée par la voix de Gray-sama… Sous quel drap béni par la lumière solaire suis-je en train de dormir…'' Commenta-t-elle d'une voix heureuse et rêveuse, son visage semblant montrer qu'elle est au paradis.

''OUBLIE ÇA ET POURCHASSE-LES ! NE LES LAISSE PAS AVOIR ZEREF !'' S'écria le mage de glace d'agacement en se retournant complètement en direction de la bleue tout en pointant Melody, la mage de Fairy Tail se retournant d'un coup vers la pointée avec des cœurs à la place des yeux.

''OUI !'' S'écria Juvia en se relevant et en avançant vers la rose d'un air frivole, avant de s'écrouler au premier pas. « Ma jambe… » Pensa-t-elle de choc, se souvenant soudainement du coup qu'elle s'était donnée plus tôt.

''JUVIA !'' Appela le mage de glace, se retournant vers Ultear qui l'observait en souriant.

''Ouais, je sais ! Si c'est un ordre de Gray-sama, une douleur pareille ne signifie rien !'' Déclara la mage d'eau, des cœurs à la place des yeux et rampant à toute vitesse pour rattraper la mage noire, qui courait le plus rapidement possible d'un air effrayé, sans pour autant arriver à la distancer. Le mage de glace les observa d'un air surpris mélangé à de l'inquiétude, avant de se retourner vers la mage du temps.

''UGH !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul, recevant un coup de pied au visage et étant propulsé en arrière à cause du coup, avant de voler encore une fois à cause de la boule de cristal d'Ultear. ''ICE MAKE : LANCE !'' S'écria le mage des fées, envoyant plusieurs lances de glace sur son adversaire, qui observa l'attaquant avec sérieux.

''Je peux accélérer le « temps » de cette glace dans le futur. Évaporer.'' Fit simplement la mage de grimoire avec confiance et en souriant, balançant son bras gauche sur le côté alors que les lances de glaces disparurent d'un coup, sous l'œil choqué de son adversaire.

''HAMMER !'' S'écria le condisciple de Lyon, créant un marteau juste au-dessus de la mage noire et l'abattant sur celle-ci.

''Vers le futur !'' Fit la mage de Grimoire Heart en étendant son bras gauche vers le marteau et en élargissant son sourire, un air plus malsain au visage.

''Ma magie de glace… Est inutile… ?!'' Fit Gray de stupeur et de choc en observant l'œuvre de la mage noire, cette dernière souriant avec malveillance.

''Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être évident ? Après tout, l'« Arc of Time » est une magie que j'ai apprise pour tuer les mages utilisateurs de magie de sculpture. Une magie que j'ai appris pour tuer ma mère.'' Expliqua Ultear en souriant d'un air malveillant et mauvais, choquant le mage de glace.

''Afin de tué Ul… ?'' Demanda le mage de glace avec haine et rage, observant son adversaire avec rancœur alors qu'il se rappelait avoir surpris une fois son Maître entrer dans une pièce inoccupé de sa maison, sortant une petite robe et pleurant tout en la serrant contre elle.

''Je l'ai toujours haï…'' Déclara simplement la fille d'Ul avec noirceur et haine, ayant entouré le mage de glace avec des dizaines de ses boules de cristal et les envoyant vers celui-ci. Ce dernier créa de suite un bouclier de glace tout autour de lui, pour se protéger de l'attaque. ''Futile.'' Déclara-t-elle en élargissant son sourire tout en tendant son bras droit, faisant disparaître le bouclier de son adversaire qui avait à peine bloqué trois boules, les autres continuant de foncer vers lui. ''FLASH FORWARD !'' S'écria-t-elle, les boules fonçant d'un coup plus rapidement vers le mage de glace à toute vitesse, l'impact les détruisant alors que l'attaqué vola dans une certaine direction après chaque coup. Il se redressa cependant rapidement une fois touché le sol et qu'il ne se faisait plus attaquer, joignant sa main droite à sa paume.

''UL PENSAIT TOUJOURS À TOI !'' S'écria le condisciple de Lyon avec rage, créant un champ de stalagmite en direction de la fille de la nommée.

''Et ton argument est… ?'' Demanda simplement la mage du temps en balançant son bras gauche vers le côté, faisant disparaître d'un coup le champ de glace alors que le mage de cet élément fonça vers elle.

''C'est tellement triste… Toutes les choses qu'elle ne peut pas te donner, c'est tellement triste…'' Déclara Gray d'une voix peinée et d'un visage attristé, donnant un coup de poing normal en direction du visage de son adversaire, qui l'esquiva en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle sauta de suite et attrapa le cou du mage de Fairy Tail avec ses jambes, avant de se tourner sur elle-même et d'envoyer avec beaucoup de force son adversaire vers un mur de pierre derrière elle, se rattrapant ensuite au sol. ''Ugh…'' Fit-il de douleur en se tenant la tête tout en se relevant peu à peu, alors que son adversaire élargit un sourire amusé.

''Est-ce que ça va devenir un combat physique, maintenant que ta glace est inutile ?'' Demanda la mage noire en souriant avec amusement et supériorité, son adversaire regardant le sol en tremblant.

''Je te vaincrais avec ma glace… Je te vaincrais avec la magie d'Ul…'' Déclara le mage de glace avec conviction sans pour autant relever la tête, alors qu'Ultear posa les mains sur ses hanches.

''Ma magie « Arc of Time » manipule le « temps » de toute chose. Si la glace va dans le futur, elle finira par s'évaporer. Si elle remonte dans le temps, elle redeviendra de l'eau une nouvelle fois.'' Expliqua la mage du temps en souriant d'un air amusé et confiant, observant son adversaire d'un œil peu impressionné.

''Je crois en la magie de sculpture d'Ul.'' Répondit le disciple de la nommée, créant de la glace tranchante au bout de son bras droit.

''Tu ne peux pas me vaincre avec ta glace. La magie de sculpture ne te sera d'aucune utilité face à moi.'' Sourit la mage noire avec confiance et malveillance, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de choc et de surprise en voyant son adversaire se tranchant le côté droit du ventre.

''Je scellerais… Tes ténèbres…'' Déclara le mage de glace avec sérieux tout en haletant, se remémorant mot pour mot ce que son Maître lui avait dit avant de se sacrifier pour emprisonner Deliora, avant qu'il ne s'élance vers la mage de Grimoire Heart.

''Je t'ai dit que la glace ne marchera pas !'' Rappela Ultear d'agacement, rabattant son bras droit devant elle mais se faisant trancher au ventre par l'attaque du mage adverse, observant avec choc que la glace de celui-ci ne disparaissait pas. ''LE TEMPS NE BOUGE PAS… ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de choc et d'effroi, avant de recevoir une salve d'attaque tranchante de la part de son adversaire, reculant à chaque coup. ''MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE BORDEL ?!'' Hurla-t-elle d'incompréhension et de colère, crachant un peu de sang tout en tentant d'esquiver son adversaire.

''SI JE ME SOUVIENS BIEN, TU NE PEUX PAS ALTÉRER LE TEMPS DES CHOSES VIVANTES !'' S'écria le mage de glace de fureur et de conviction, continuant son attaque alors que la mage du temps posa son regard sur la glace entourant le bras de Gray.

« De la glace rouge ?! C'est pas… Il a gelé son propre sang ! » Comprit la mage noire avec choc et stupeur, recevant encore quelques coups du mage de glace pendant son observation.

''ICE BLADE : SEVEN SLICE DANCE !'' S'écria le condisciple de Lyon, frappant une dernière fois la mage de grimoire et la faisant voler en arrière, avant de l'observer du coin de l'œil avec attention.

« Malgré sa chaire déchiré et ses os brisés…. Quelle ténacité… » Pensa la mage de Grimoire Heart avec surprise et choc, se rattrapant au sol alors qu'elle se souvenait avoir vu sa mère avec d'autres enfants, quand elle en était une elle aussi. « Néanmoins… Je ne peux pas perdre ! » S'écria-t-elle mentalement, joignant les mains dans la même position que prenait Gray pour lancer sa magie, à la surprise et au choc de ce dernier.

''Cette position…'' Commenta le mage de Fairy Tail avec choc, fermant son œil droit de douleur et se tenant le ventre alors qu'il écarquilla l'œil gauche.

« Pas tant que je n'aurais pas atteinte le Monde de la Magie ! » ''ICE MAKE ROSEN CORONE !'' S'écria Ultear de rage et de haine, observant son adversaire avec un mélange de ces deux sentiments alors que plusieurs roses de glaces frappèrent et tranchèrent le disciple d'Ul.

« Exactement comme la magie de sculpture d'Ul… » Pensa le condisciple de Lyon d'un air choqué, volant en l'air à cause du coup et crachant du sang, avant de retomber lourdement au sol, la mage de Grimoire Heart haletant tout en l'observant avec haine.

* * *

**Plus loin, dans la forêt.**

''ATTENDS !'' S'écria Juvia, continuant de poursuivre Melody en rampant alors qu'elle afficha un visage d'horreur, semblant prête à faire souffrir celle qu'elle poursuivait.

''GIAAAAAHH ! ELLE À L'AIR SI EFFRAYANTE !'' S'écria la rose, redoublant d'effort pour ne pas être rattrapée par la bleue.

* * *

**Lieu du combat entre Bluenote et Gildarts.**

''Bordel… Je ne peux pas bouger… Je commence à me faire vieux…'' Commenta le mage de Fairy Tail, restant couché au sol tout en regardant le ciel.

* * *

**Lieu du combat entre Ultear et Gray.**

''Fufu… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrais revoir ça… La magie d'Ul…'' Commenta Gray en tentant de se relever, enrageant la mage noire qui l'observa d'un œil malveillant. ''J'aurais du m'en doutais… Après tout, tu as le même sang qui coule dans tes veines.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant, ne relevant cependant pas la tête et ne regardant ainsi pas son adversaire.

''LA FERME !'' Hurla Ultear de rage et de haine, créant plusieurs étoiles de glace qui firent s'élevait le mage de Fairy Tail en l'air avant que la glace ne se brise. Ce dernier profita cependant d'un morceau de glace brisé pour se propulser vers la mage noire. ''QUOI ?!'' S'écria-t-elle de surprise et de choc, se faisant attraper par le mage adverse et volant en arrière avec lui avant de rouler au sol.

''QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES ARRIVÉE POUR QUE TU SOIS AINSI ?! POURQUOI FAIS-TU ÇA ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace de Fairy Tail avec sérieux et détermination, observant la mage de glace de Grimoire Heart droit dans les yeux.

''JE T'AI DIS LA FERME ! COMME SI TU POUVAIS COMPRENDRE !'' S'écria la mage du temps de rage et de haine, leur prise les faisant se battre tout en roulant sur une pente, avant qu'ils ne tombent d'une falaise.

« Je la hais… Je hais cette femme qui a abandonné son propre enfant… »

* * *

**Quelques années plus tôt, au continent du nord.**

Je hais cette femme qui m'a abandonné, qui a abandonné sa fille ! Qui m'a laissé être prise dans un laboratoire de recherche magique !

''_OÙ EST MA MAMAN ?! JE VEUX VOIR MA MAMAN ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE VOUS ME FASSIEZ DU MAL !'' _S'était écrié une jeune enfant en haillons, étant accrochée bras et jambes à une table alors que plusieurs appareils sophistiqués se dirigeaient vers son corps, les appareils semblant être commandés par des personnes en combinaison se trouvant aux côtés de l'enfant.

Je hais cette femme qui m'a laissé être emportée en tant que sujette d'expérience sur l'amplification de magie… Je hais cette femme qui m'a laissé subir des expérimentations qui ont laissé mon corps et mon cœur en pièces !

Je hais cette femme… Le jour où je me suis enfuie du laboratoire et est courue jusque la maison de ma mère… Pour voir le visage tout à fait souriant de ma mère avec deux autres enfants…

''_Elle s'est débarrassée de moi et a ces enfants dans sa vie… Elle m'a remplacé par ces deux enfants, et est tellement heureuse qu'elle m'a oublié…'' _Avait murmuré l'enfant en haillons après cette échapper du laboratoire, regardant le sol avec des larmes aux yeux et se cachant derrière un arbre, afin de ne pas être repérer par Ul, Gray et Lyon. _''Je la hais…'' _Avait ajouté la jeune fille de rage et de haine, avant de se relever et de revenir sur ses pas.

Je hais tellement ma mère… Pour pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur ma mère, je suis retournée au laboratoire de recherche magique, afin d'acquérir de la puissance magique…

''_À L'AIDE !'' ''PITIÉ ULTEAR, SAUVE-NOUS !'' _S'étaient écrié des gens emprisonnés dans le laboratoire de recherche magique où avait été enfermée Ultear, qui avait un peu grandi et qui s'éloigna du bâtiment qu'elle avait mis en flamme.

Je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps avant d'apprendre qui est Zeref, ainsi que la guilde noire qu'il possède.

**Quelques années plus tard, dans une bibliothèque.**

''_Quand Zeref reviendras de nouveau, le Monde Ultime de la Magie sera accompli.'' _Annonçait Purehito en regardant une jeune filleavec sérieux, cette dernière se retournant vers lui avec surprise.

''_Le Monde Ultime de la Magie ?'' _Avait demandé Ultear en observant le vieil homme, un air perdu au visage.

''_Il n'y a aucune magie que tu ne pourras pas accéder dans ce monde. Il a des magies qui pourraient même ramener ton bonheur perdu.'' _Lui expliquait Hadès d'une voix sérieuse et confiante, au choc de sa jeune interlocutrice.

''_Ramener mon bonheur perdu… ?!'' _Demandait la jeune enfant de stupeur, écarquillant les yeux à cause de la surprise.

''_L'Arc of Time. Dans ce monde, seulement des morceaux et des parties sont connus de l'Arc of Time… C'est une magie perdue… Oubliée depuis le temps de l'Antiquité. Mais dans le Monde Ultime de la Magie, l'« Arc of Time » est complète. Avec ça, tu pourrais voyager dans le temps et changer ce que tu veux.'' _Avait expliqué le mage noir avec sérieux et tendresse, alors que la jeune enfant écarquilla les yeux de choc et de stupeur au fur et à mesure des paroles.

* * *

**Temps Présent, sur l'Île Tenrou.**

« J'ai fait ça, afin de pouvoir réparer tout… » Pensa Ultear avec rage et sérieux, tombant dans la mer avec le mage adverse et se libérant ainsi de l'étreinte, avant de se tourner vers celui-ci et de joindre les mains. « Afin de changer ma vie maudite en une vie où je pourrais me sentir heureuse… JE COMPLÉTERAIS LE MONDE ULTIME DE LA MAGIE ! » S'écria-t-elle mentalement, envoyant plusieurs étoiles de glaces vers le mage adverse, qui contra de suite en créant un bouclier de glace pour parer l'attaque.

_« Aidez-moi… »_ Fit une voix féminine, surprenant la mage de Grimoire Heart qui regarda autour d'elle avec surprise et interrogation.

« Que… C'était quoi cette voix ?! » Pensa la mage noire de surprise, continuant d'observer autour d'elle alors qu'elle se prit un coup de pied sur la tête.

_« AIDEZ-MOI S'IL VOUS PLAÎT… »_ Récria la voix, beaucoup plus forte et plus inquiète.

« La voici encore… » Se fit mentalement la mage noire en écarquillant les yeux, se retournant cependant vers son adversaire.

_« CETTE ENFANT EST NÉE AVEC BEAUCOUP TROP DE PUISSANCE MAGIQUE ! »_ Fit la voix d'Ul, la fille de cette dernière la voyant porté une enfant malade dans ses bras, à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait être une petite clinique.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Les souvenirs de ma mère ?! » Pensa la mage de grimoire de rage, frappant avec son pied le ventre de son adversaire.

_« Toute cette puissance magique est beaucoup trop pour son petit corps, elle brûle de fièvre. Nous avions déjà eu des cas comme celui-ci dans notre institution avant. »_ Fit une voix masculine, alors que la mage du temps pu observer sa mère la porter et observer un homme en blouse blanche avec une croix médical sur son chapeau, regardant l'enfant avec attention.

« Pourquoi je peux voir ça maintenant… ? » Se demanda la fille d'Ul d'interrogation, esquivant un coup du mage de glace. « Ul a fondu à l'Île de Galuna, et a été emmenée dans l'océan… » Se rappela-t-elle, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de choc. « Je serais dans le corps de ma mère ?! » Comprit-elle de choc et d'effroi tout en écarquillant les yeux et en cessant ses mouvements, le mage de Fairy Tail l'observant avec interrogation et se stoppant.

_« ELLE EST MORTE ?! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ DIRE PAR LÀ ?! » _S'écria la voix d'Ul d'effroi et d'horreur, sa fille voyant avec choc et stupeur des images, brouillés par des larmes, de médecin et de scientifiques qui observait la Maître de Gray.

_« Vous ne devez pas regarder à son corps. C'est vraiment mauvais… »_ Déclarèrent simplement les blouses blanches, la mage de grimoire les voyant se retourner et partir alors que sa vision s'abaissa d'un coup, des mains couvrant les images.

_« C'est impossible… RENDEZ-MOI MA FILLE ! RENDEZ-MOI MA ULTEAR ! »_ S'écria la voix d'Ul de désespoir et de tristesse, les images que voyaient la susnommée devenant trop flous pour voir la moindre forme.

« Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je m'en souvenais… Absolument pas… » Pensa la mage de Grimoire Heart avec choc et stupeur, restant parfaitement immobile et ne semblant plus connectée avec le monde extérieur, alors que le mage de Fairy Tail joignit ses mains.

''ICE MAKE : GUNGUNIR !'' S'écria Gray, enfermant son adversaire dans un bloc de glace et l'élevant en dehors de l'eau tout en lui faisant des dégâts, avant de relâcher la tête de la mage noire de sa prison une fois hors de l'eau. Le mage de glace de Fairy Tail se laissa remonter vers la surface, laissant un instant de pause alors que la mage noire resta parfaitement immobile, ayant perdu toute volonté de combattre. ''Ul m'a une fois raconté une histoire à ton propos. Elle nous l'a raconté une seule fois, mais je m'en souviens.'' Déclara-t-il en regardant le ciel, alors que la concernée écarquilla les yeux à ces mots.

* * *

**Plusieurs années plus tôt, dans la maison d'Ul.**

''_Quand cette fille était née… J'ai ressenti une lumière brillé sur mon cœur. Et j'ai rêvé d'un futur plein d'espoir pour elle. J'étais si heureuse… Avec un si petit corps, elle avait pourtant tant de possibilités. Le pouvoir de « vivre »… Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mes larmes de couler à ce moment-là… Cette enfant était la preuve que j'étais en vie… Mes larmes…'' _Avait conté Ul en souriant avec nostalgie et tristesse, sous le regard surpris de ses deux élèves alors qu'elle se revoyait tenir un petit bébé dans ses bras.

* * *

**Temps présent, à l'Île Tenrou.**

« Je voulais aller atteindre le Monde Ultime de la Magie… Et me renvoyer à un moment avant que je ne haïsse ma mère… Ce que je voulais réellement, c'était de repassé du temps une dernière fois avec ma mère… » Pensa Ultear, les larmes aux yeux alors que sa prison de glace se brisa, se laissant cependant tomber à l'eau.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, aux pieds d'un arbre.**

''Mon combat est fini…'' Déclara Gray en regardant la mage noire, qu'il avait déposé au pied d'un arbre, avant de se retourner et de serrer sa chemise, qu'il avait retrouvé, autour de sa blessure sur le côté. ''Mais la bataille est loin d'être finie.'' Rajouta-t-il avec sérieux en commençant à s'éloigner, sous le regard surpris de la mage de grimoire.

''Tu ne pourras pas gagner face à Hadès.'' Déclara la mage de Grimoire Heart avec sérieux et une certaine inquiétude, son interlocuteur ne se retournant cependant pas.

''Ouais, je sais.'' Déclara simplement le mage de glace, surprenant encore plus la mage du temps. ''C'est impossible de le faire par moi-même.'' Ajouta-t-il, soufflant sa douleur avant de reprendre sa marche avec plus d'assurance.

* * *

**Camp de Fairy Tail.**

''Il pleut des trombes…'' Commenta Cana en regardant le ciel, la pluie ne cessant de tomber alors qu'un tonnerre éclata d'un coup.

''Je hais les éclairs…'' Commenta Levy en regardant elle aussi le ciel, tandis que Panther Lily se tenait les oreilles et regardait le sol en tremblant.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Lily ?'' Demanda Happy avec inquiétude, regardant le nommé qui se figea d'un coup.

''Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des éclairs…'' Fit Charuru en observant l'exceed noir, qui transpira à grosse goutte.

''Il a un côté mignon chez lui après tout.'' Commenta le chat bleu en se retournant vers la blanche, qui mit ses pattes devant sa bouche pour atténuer son rire.

''L… LA FERME !'' Hurla le chat noir de colère et de honte en se retournant vers les deux autres, ces derniers ne se préoccupant pas du premier et riant de plus belle.

''Bien, maintenant je vais aller défoncer Hadès. Lisanna, Happy…'' Appela Natsu en se retournant vers les deux nommés.

''AYE SIR !'' S'écria le chat bleu d'enthousiasme tout en levant le bras droit, alors que la blanche écarquilla les yeux.

''Mais… Cana ou Freed serait un meilleur choix que moi. Je n'ai pas été sélectionnée pour cet examen après tout…'' Rétorqua la Strauss en observant le rose, alors que les autres mages se retournèrent vers elle.

''Je dois encore inscrire cette zone de mes runes.'' Répondit le mage aux cheveux verts en observant la blanche.

''Et moi, je vais protéger ma partenaire, ainsi que ton frère et ta sœur.'' Répondit la brune en observant la benjamine des Strauss, caressant tendrement et délicatement les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

''Laisse-nous la défense.'' Ajouta simplement Bixcrow en regardant la Strauss, qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

''Je pars avec vous aussi !'' Déclara Wendy en fermant les poings tout en regardant Natsu, un air déterminé au visage.

''Attends Wendy !'' Stoppa la compagnonne de la nommée, cette dernière baissant son regard en sa direction.

''Je pense pouvoir être capable de donner un quelconque support.'' Répondit la jeune fille en regardant l'exceed blanche, cette dernière l'observant d'un œil inquiet.

''Je… J'y vais aussi… Je dois vaincre les rivaux de Gajeel…'' Déclara Panther Lily d'une voix effrayée et tremblante, se tenant les oreilles en tremblant alors que Charuru se retourna vers lui en le regardant d'un air las.

''Je vais rester ici et aider Freed avec ses runes.'' Déclara la mage des mots en observant ceux qui allait partir, un air sérieux au visage.

''Alors c'est décidé.'' Déclara Freed en regardant les autres mages.

''Nous allons protéger les autres, peu importe ce qui se passe.'' Ajouta Bixcrow en regardant les autres, sa voix montrant son sérieux.

''Il ne reste plus qu'Hadès, soyez prudents.'' Ajouta Levy, regardant les mages d'un œil sérieux mélangé à une certaine inquiétude.

''Sois prudente Lisanna.'' Déclara Cana en regardant la nommée, qui l'observa en silence, ne semblant pas savoir quoi faire.

''Ça va être la bataille finale !'' Fit Wendy d'une voix sûre et sérieuse, observant les autres mages d'un œil déterminé.

''Nous allons faire de notre mieux aussi !'' S'écria Happy en levant la patte droite, un air sérieux au visage.

''Ils le savent…'' Commenta simplement Charuru en regardant le chat bleu tout en croisant les bras.

''Exceeds, en avant !'' Ordonna Panther Lily en s'avançant lentement et en tremblant, gardant ses pattes sur ses oreilles.

''ALLONS-Y !'' S'écria Natsu de détermination en regardant ceux qui allait l'accompagné.

''OUAIS !'' Firent les autres mages de l'équipe d'attaque, sauf la Strauss qui les observa d'un air peu confiant. Elle les vit ensuite partir en courant, restant quelques secondes et se retournant vers Cana, qui lui sourit avec assurance, avant que la blanche ne sourit et décide de suivre les attaquants.

« Natsu est toujours plus fort avec ses plus proches nakamas à ses côtés. Je resterai à ses côtés ! » Pensa la blanche en observant le rose, tentant de le rattraper en courant plus vite.

* * *

**Dans la forêt, sur un chemin dégagé.**

''RESTE ICI !'' S'écria Juvia d'une voix menaçante et grave, observant la mage noire qu'elle poursuivait en rampant, comme le ferait une poupée sans jambe de film d'horreur.

''HIIIIII ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS CHEZ ELLE ?!'' S'écria d'effroi et de peur la rose, ne réussissant pas à s'éloigner de la mage d'eau.

''DONNE-MOI ZEREF !'' Ordonna la bleue d'une voix imposante et menaçante.

''ET À PROPOS DE TOUT CE TRUC QUE TU RACONTAIS SUR L'AMOUR !?'' S'écria la mage de grimoire en regardant celle de Fairy Tail du coin de l'œil, tout en continuant de courir.

''JE NE VEUX PAS ME BATTRE AVEC TOI LÀ-DESSUS !'' S'écria la mage des fées de colère, sous le regard surpris de l'autre mage.

''Melody !'' Fit la voix de Zancrow qui atterrit devant la nommée, sa voix étant menaçante et irrité alors que la rose se tourna en sa direction.

''ZANCROW ?!'' S'écria Melody de stupeur, tandis que le blond l'observa avec rage et haine.

''OÙ CROIS-TU ALLER COMME ÇA AVEC ZEREF ?!'' S'écria le mage de Grimoire Heart, faisant se stopper les deux mages devant lui.

''C… AU VAI-''

''NE ME MENS PAS ! J'AI ENTENDU TA CONVERSATION AVC ULTEAR ! TU COMPTAIS NOUS TRAHIR, HUH ?!'' S'écria le god slayer de rage et de fureur en observant sa partenaire de guilde, qui écarquilla les yeux.

''NON !'' Répondit la rose d'une voix surprise, mélangé à de l'inquiétude et de l'hésitation.

''TU N'ES PLUS UTILE DANS GRIMOIRE HEART !'' Hurla le blond en crachant de larges flammes noires sur Melody, enveloppant dans le même temps la mage d'eau et celui en toge blanche que la rose transporté. L'attaque fit voler ces trois mages en arrière et détruisit les arbres sur le passage, alors que les flammes disparurent peu à peu, le blond commençant son avancer vers le mage inconscient. ''UHIHIHI ! ZEREF NOUS APPARTIENT APRÈS TOUT ! UHIHIHIHI !'' S'écria-t-il de joie et d'amusement, soulevant Zeref avec son bras droit.

''Attends ! Zeref est le futur d'Ultear… Mon futur…'' Déclara la rose en relevant la tête vers le mage de Grimoire Heart, ce dernier se retournant vers elle en élargissant un sourire amusé.

''Tellement naïve… Combien de temps vas-tu continuer à déblatérer ces conneries ?'' Demanda le blond en regardant sa partenaire de guilde, un air amusé et mauvais au visage.

''Ultear a promis… Si je pouvais aller au Monde Ultime de la Magie, ma ville redeviendrait ce qu'elle était…'' Fit la mage noire, les larmes aux yeux en observant son partenaire de guilde.

''Mais celle qui a détruit ta ville était Ultear-san !'' Annonça le god slayer du feu avec amusement et sérieux, sous l'œil choqué de Juvia et trahi de Melody, qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

''C'est… Un… Mensonge…'' Murmura la rose de tristesse et de choc, regardant le sol et laissant ses larmes couler alors que le blond rit en retour.

''Acnologia.'' Fit soudainement le mage en toge blanche, à la surprise de Zancrow qui se retourna vers lui avec interrogation. Il l'observa en arquant un sourcil d'interrogation, voyant l'œil gauche de Zeref lever et son iris briller d'une lueur noire, avant que la même sphère noire qu'il avait utilisé devant Elfman et Natsu ne l'entoure lui et Zancrow, au choc des trois mages. L'attaque fit voler les deux autres mages au sol, tandis que le blond s'écroula de suite une fois la sphère disparut, le mage en toge blanche se relevant et l'observant avec haine et rage. Le mage de Grimoire Heart resta couché au sol, les yeux étant devenus totalement blancs et la peau pâle, alors que celui en toge calma son regard et le tourna dans une autre direction avec tristesse. ''Désolé… Je ne connaissais même pas ton nom… Encore une âme à porter sur ma conscience…'' Déclara-t-il d'une voix triste et emplie de regret, alors qu'il s'abaissa et ferma les yeux de Zancrow. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux femmes, avant de sourire d'un air rassuré. ''Vous avez l'air d'aller bien vous deux. C'est bien.'' Déclara-t-il, avant de se retourner et de s'avancer dans la forêt. ''Je n'ai aucune raison d'intervenir dans cet âge. Je ne suis l'allié de personne, ni l'ennemi de personne. Mais pourtant, si cet âge devait se finir bientôt, je vais devoir agir aussi… Je voulais que tu puisses me détruire avant, Natsu…'' Ajouta-t-il, avant de partir au loin, ne remarquant pas que Doranbalt l'avait espionné depuis que Zancrow était intervenu.

« À l'instant… Il ne… Vient pas de dire… Acnologia… ? » Se demanda d'effroi et d'horreur le mage du Conseil en observant le mage du coin de l'œil, transpirant à grosse goutte.

* * *

**Plus loin, dans la forêt.**

''Bordel…'' Jura Gray en se tenant les côtés, titubant tout en marchant et haletant tout en tremblant. « Ma vision… Commence à devenir floue… » Pensa-t-il, avant de pencher sur la gauche et de tomber en avant. « Je ne peux pas… Continuer comme ça… » Se fit-il en se laissant tomber vers l'avant, avant de se faire rattraper au dernier moment. ''Erza…'' Reconnut-il en tournant son regard en sa direction, cette dernière l'observant en souriant.

''Ça va ?'' Demanda la rousse, regardant le mage de glace en souriant.

''Eh… J'ai toujours besoin d'être sauvé par quelqu'un…'' S'amusa le disciple d'Ul en souriant, se faisant relever par la mage aux armures.

''Je suis pareille.'' Rassura la mage de rang S en souriant à l'autre mage, ce dernier lui rendant le sourire avant de regarder devant eux et de lever un sourcil de surprise.

''Les gars…'' Appela le condisciple de Lyon en voyant le groupe de Natsu, ces derniers semblant les avoir remarqués et les rejoignant tout en souriant de soulagement.

''Gray !'' Appela Lisanna en regardant le nommé d'un air rassuré et content.

''Erza-san !'' Appela Wendy en regardant la rousse, alors que le rose élargit son sourire.

''Je suis pareil aussi !'' Déclara le rose en souriant avec assurance et confiance, alors que Gray élargit lui aussi son sourire, avant qu'ils ne partent dans la direction que Lily leur avait indiqué.

**Sur une plage de l'île, sur le pont du vaisseau de Grimoire Heart, plusieurs minutes plus tard.**

''Incroyable… Les 7 Frères du Purgatoire et Bluenote ont été vaincus… Je dois vraiment féliciter les gamins de Makarof.'' Commenta Hadès en s'approchant du bord avant du vaisseau, les bras croisés. Il se mit ensuite sur les rebords, regardant les mages de Fairy Tail qui s'approchait du vaisseau d'un œil sérieux. ''Eh bien… Je vais sans doute devoir être leur adversaire dans ce cas. Le diable doit jouer avec les fées après tout. C'est le Grand Finale… Amusons-nous un peu… Fairy Tail…'' Se fit-il en observant ses futurs adversaires, qui se stoppèrent devant le vaisseau et observèrent le Maître de la guilde noire avec sérieux et détermination. ''Entrez quand vous le souhaitez, les enfants de Makarof.'' Déclara-t-il en observant les mages de Fairy Tail avec sérieux, avant de se retourner et de rentrer dans son vaisseau.

''QUOOII ?! REVIENS ICI !'' Hurla Natsu de rage en observant le maître adverse, serrant les points et crachant du feu

''Tch. Si arrogant.'' Commenta Gray avec colère, observant lui aussi le mage noir avec rage.

''Il a vaincu le Maître.'' Expliqua Erza, regardant le concerné avec sérieux et attention.

''Si nous battons ce type, on pourra tous partir de l'île, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Wendy en regardant les autres mages, un air confiant mais aussi interrogateur au visage.

''Bien sûr ! Nous serons tous libre de partir !'' Déclara Lisanna avec sérieux, observant la jeune fille d'un air confiant.

''Happy, Charuru, Lily, je dois vous demander une faveur.'' Commença le rose en se retournant vers les trois nommés, qui le regardèrent avec interrogation. ''Je veux que vous fouillez ce vaisseau pour trouver une quelconque source d'énergie et que vous la détruisiez.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux et confiance.

''Si ce vaisseau venait à voler, Natsu aurait de sérieux problèmes.'' Ajouta le mage de glace en regardant les trois chats.

''Pour le moment, tu devrais bénéficier de Troia.'' Rappela la chatte blanche en regardant le mage de feu, gardant les bras croisés.

''OUAIS !'' Ajouta le chat bleu en levant la patte droite tout en regardant son compagnon.

''On s'en occupera.'' Ajouta Panther Lily en regardant le mage de feu, un air confiant au visage malgré ses mains posées sur ses oreilles.

''COMMENÇONS DONC !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul, joignant ses mains et créant un escalier de glace jusqu'au pont du bateau.

''ALLONS-Y !'' Hurlèrent les mages en chœur, le créateur des escaliers restant au sol pour continuer son sort et les chats partant vers une autre entrée, alors que les autres mages coururent en montant les escaliers.

''Sois prudente Wendy !'' Ordonna Charuru en observant la nommée, qui se stoppa et se retourna vers sa compagnonne.

''Toi aussi, Charuru !'' Répondit la jeune fille en observant la chatte blanche, un air sérieux et déterminé au visage.

''ALLONS-Y AUSSI !'' S'écria Happy en courant dans une autre direction, suivit de près par les deux autres exceeds.

''On entrera par la cale.'' Fit Panther Lily en regardant le bleu, avant que les trois ne s'envolent et foncent pour trouver une entrée dans la cale.

''Il est plus puissant que le Maître ! Nous devrons nous battre avec toute notre force dès le début !'' S'écria Erza en montant les marches, suivant le rose.

''OKAY !'' S'écria Wendy, suivant les autres mages avec un air déterminé au visage.

''Donnez tout ce que vous avez !'' Ajouta le mage de glace, étant derrière les mages du fait qu'il fabriquait les escaliers.

''Il faut qu'on se concentre sur ce qu'on va faire maintenant !'' S'écria Lisanna, suivant de près le mage de feu qui menait le groupe.

''JE VAIS ENFIN POUVOIR ÉCRASER CET ENFOIRÉ ! J'M'ENFLAMME !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu avec rage, courant sur le pont pour rejoindre le Maître de Grimoire Heart, qui les attendais à l'intérieur, bras croisés. ''HADÈS !'' Hurla-t-il de rage, enflammant son poing droit alors que le nommé l'observa d'un air peu impressionné. ''MANGE LA PUISSANCE DE FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écria-t-il, envoyant une colonne de flamme sur son adversaire, qui tendit le bras.

''La puissance de Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda simplement le Maître de la guilde noire avec interrogation, dispersant les flammes avec son bras droit, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en voyant Erza et Gray à son niveau, prêt à le frapper.

''KUREHA GESSEN ! (: Éclair de Lune !)'' ''GOLD EXCALIBUR !'' S'écrièrent les deux mages, celle en armure envoyant deux vagues de magies croisés en forme de croissant de lune sur le mage noir, alors que celui de glace le gela tout en le tranchant.

''À MON TOUR ! TIGER !'' S'écria la Strauss en tranchant son adversaire à l'aide de ses griffes.

Sous l'apparence du « Animal Soul : Tiger », Lisanna porte un simple soutien-gorge gris à rayures noires et à fond rose avec attache dans le dos, ainsi qu'une culotte de la même couleur. Elle possède également, à la place de ses mains et de ses pieds, des pattes de velours avec des griffes au bout, et une queue grise rayée noire. Ses cheveux sont, quant à eux, réarrangés pour former des oreilles félines.

''Je vais enchanter vos capacités ! Arm ! Vernier ! Armor !'' S'écria la jeune dragon slayer, ses mains brillant d'une lueur blanche alors que les mages qui attaquaient Hadès brillèrent de cette même lueur. Erza et Gray accélèrent d'un coup leur mouvement, frappant le mage noir qui esquiva au dernier moment, mais vit le sol du bâtiment de guerre se briser.

''Si vous voulez être si impitoyable…'' Commenta simplement le mage de grimoire, tendant son bras et créant une chaîne qui s'accrocha à l'épaule de la rousse, avant de tirer et de la faire voler vers le mage de glace.

''KARYUU NO YOKUGEKI !'' S'écria le mage de feu avec rage, frappant le Maître de grimoire avec ses deux bras enduit de flammes et le faisant voler sur le côté. Ce dernier profita cependant du fait que le rose lui tournait le dos pour accrocher une chaîne à sa tête, avant de tirer et de le faire voler. ''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !'' Cria-t-il en tournant tout en étant tirer par la tête, avant d'être soudainement relâché lorsque l'écarlate, qui s'était ex-quipée de son Hakama no Yoroi, trancha la chaîne avec une épée qu'elle tenait au pied, la chaîne disparaissant sur le coup.

''NATSU !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul en joignant les mains, ce dernier le regardant avec sérieux et se tournant en l'air alors que le premier créa un gros marteau dans ses mains.

''ALLONS-Y !'' S'écrièrent les deux mages, celui de glace frappant l'air avec son marteau alors que celui de feu posa ses pieds sur l'objet de glace, sautant de suite vers son adversaire.

''TENRYUU NO HOUKOU !'' S'écria Wendy, envoyant un hurlement de vent en direction du mage noir.

''BEAR ! NATSU !'' S'écria la blanche en courant en direction du hurlement, sautant dedans et étant emporté alors qu'elle se retourna vers le mage de feu tout en se transformant en un grand ours blanc, portant cependant un foulard rose autour du cou. Le nommé se retourna en sa direction, avant de préparer ses pieds tandis que la Strauss profita du vent créer par le souffle pour foncer vers lui, donnant ensuite un coup de patte lorsque le rose posa des pieds dessus pour le faire accélérer.

''UNISON RAID ?!'' S'écria le Maître noir de stupeur et de choc, alors que le mage de feu s'enflammant entièrement tout en tournant sur lui-même.

''KARYUU NO KENKAKU !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel, fonçant tête la première dans le ventre du mage adverse et le faisant voler dans un mur, créant une épaisse fumée. Les mages de Fairy Tail regardèrent à l'endroit où il avait atterrit avec appréhension et détermination, la blanche reprenant son apparence normale et souriant d'un air confiant et victorieux.

''Les erreurs que font les gens peuvent-être appelés « expériences ». Mais avec une véritable erreur, il n'y aura aucune expérience acquise.'' Déclara Hadès d'une voix sérieuse et calme, la fumée se dissipant peu à peu et l'affichant bras croisés, sa cape étant la seule chose abimée par l'attaque. ''Car l'erreur que vous avez fait en me choisissant pour adversaire vous laissera sans futur.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux tout en s'avançant un peu vers les mages, qui écarquillèrent les yeux d'effroi et d'interdit.

''Impossible…'' ''Ça n'a eu aucun effet sur lui… ?'' Se firent Wendy et Lisanna d'horreur, écarquillant les yeux en voyant que leur adversaire était en parfaite forme.

''H… Hey… J'y ai mis tout ce que j'avais…'' Commenta Gray d'horreur et d'effroi en écarquillant les yeux, tremblant légèrement.

''Sa puissance magique a changé…'' Remarqua le mage de feu en écarquillant les yeux, un air choqué au visage.

''Eh bien, avez-vous donc fini avec votre échauffement ?'' Demanda le mage noir avec sérieux, alors les mages de Fairy Tail tremblèrent en faisant un pas en arrière.

''LE VOICI !'' S'écria Erza en serrant les dents, observant l'adversaire avec appréhension.

''KATSU !'' S'écria le Maître de Grimoire Heart, alors que Wendy écarquilla les yeux avant d'être englouti de magie noire, hurlant de douleur pour finalement voler en arrière et frapper violemment un mur, ses vêtements étant totalement en lambeaux, au choc des autres mages.

''WENDY !'' S'écria le mage de feu de panique, la nommée restant ventre contre sol et presque nue, sans bouger.

''HEY, WENDY ! ÇA VA ?!'' S'écria la blanche en accourant auprès de la nommée et en s'accroupissant, levant sa tête et la voyant les yeux fermés.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT ?!'' S'écria le mage de glace de rage et de colère en se retournant vers le Maître noir, ce dernier les observant les bras croisés.

''Je me suis occupé de la plus dangereuse de vous tous, c'est tout.'' Déclara Hadès d'une voix calme et sérieuse, sous le regard choqué des autres mages.

''HEY, WENDY ! TIENS BON !'' S'écria de panique le mage de feu en se retournant vers la nommée, alors que le mage noir les observa avec sérieux.

''Ce sort oblitère tout ce qu'il touche. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit encore en un se… !'' Se stoppa le Maître de la guilde noire en écarquillant les yeux, voyant les doigts de la jeune fille bouger.

''WENDY !'' S'écria Erza d'une voix soulagée, la nommée levant légèrement la tête avant de la laisser tomber au sol, fermant les yeux.

''Quel soulagement !'' Fit la Strauss de joie en sentant la respiration de la jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne se tourne vers le mage de grimoire avec sérieux, s'éloignant lentement de la bleue et joignant les autres mages de Fairy Tail tout en surveillant le mage de grimoire.

''Elle est encore en vie ? Incroyable. Voici donc les gamins de Makarof, hein ? Vous êtes vraiment intéressant, comme je m'y attendais.'' Déclara Hadès d'une voix calme et sérieuse en observant les autres mages, sous le regard agacé de ses interlocuteurs.

''T'es une connaissance de Jii-chan ?!'' Demanda avec rage le fils du roi des dragons de feu, observant le Maître de la guilde adverse d'un œil agacé.

''Vous n'avez pas fouillé à mon propos ? Il devrait y avoir plein d'informations sur moi archivés dans les dossiers de votre guilde.'' Déclara le Maître de Grimoire Heart d'un air légèrement surpris, sous le regard interrogateur de ses interlocuteurs alors qu'il se tint le menton. ''J'étais le Second Maître de Fairy Tail. J'étais connu sous le nom de Purehito.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux, au choc de ses adversaires.

''MENTEUR !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu avec rage et colère, serrant les dents et les poings.

''Je suis celui qui a nommé Makarof.'' Déclara Hadès d'une voix ferme et calme en observant les mages.

''C'EST PAS POSSIBLE QUE CE SOIT VRAI ! ARRÊTE DE NOUS RACONTER DES CONNERIES !'' S'écria le mage de feu avec rage tout en fonçant vers le mage adverse, qui mit son index et son majeur gauche devant son visage avant de balancer son bras gauche devant lui, entourant l'attaquant dans une sphère de glyphes.

''NATSU !'' S'écria Lisanna d'une voix paniquée en regardant le mage de feu, qui se fit engouffrait dans l'explosion que causa les glyphes. Le mage noir dirigea de suite son index et son majeur gauche en direction de la blanche, créant la même explosion qui la fit voler au loin, avant d'étendre des chaînes en direction de Gray et d'Erza et de tirer pour les mettre dos à dos. Il tendit ensuite son bras gauche en direction des deux mages liés, créant de suite une puissante explosion qui les fit voler au loin et brisa les chaînes, avant qu'il ne remarque le rose fonçait vers lui.

''Bang !'' Fit simplement Purehito en tendant sa main gauche comme pour imiter un pistolet, alors que la jambe droite de Natsu reçu un impact de balle. ''Bang ! Bang !'' Refit-il, tirant en direction du flanc gauche du mage de glace puis du bras de la blanche avec ses deux mains, les deux mages recevant eux aussi un impact de balle à l'endroit viser. ''Fuhahahaha ! Danser donc avec ma magie !'' S'amusa-t-il, tirant en direction des mages de Fairy Tail et les faisant tomber au sol les uns après les autres, des impacts de balles à différents endroits du corps. Il n'épargna pas même la jeune fille, qui reçu quelques impacts de balles aux jambes et aux bras, son attaque faisant crier de douleur les mages de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Dans la cale du bateau.**

''WHOA !'' S'écria Panther Lily de surprise et de peur, couvrant de suite ses oreilles en entendant soudainement le tonnerre. ''HEY ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE AVEC L'ISOLATION SONORE DE CE VAISSEAU ?! JE PEUX ENTENDRE PARFAITEMENT LE TONERRE !'' S'écria-t-il d'effroi et de choc, tremblant tout en avançant plus lentement, regardant le sol.

''Ouais, ouais…'' Fit simplement Charuru, ne se préoccupant pas du problème de l'exceed noir.

''Tu vas bien aller… Calme-toi maintenant…'' Ajouta Happy d'une voix calme, ne se retournant pas en direction du chat noir qui les suivait avec lenteur. ''Maintenant, essayons de ce côté !'' Déclara-t-il en pointant à droite à un croisement, accélérant le pas.

''Suis-nous Lily.'' Ordonna la chatte blanche en suivant de près le chat bleu, alors que le nommé les observa en serrant les dents avant de libérer ses oreilles, marchant à pas très lent.

* * *

**Sur le bateau de guerre du Conseil.**

''Acnologia ? Zeref a vraiment dit ça ?'' Demanda Lahar d'une voix choquée et effrayée, observant Doranbalt en arquant un sourcil qui semblait supplier qu'il mente.

''Je suis désolé… J'étais totalement incapable de bouger…'' S'excusa Mest en se tenant la tête avec ses deux mains, tremblant alors qu'il regardait le sol avec horreur.

''Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Mais si Zeref planifie réellement de faire quelque chose avec Acnologia…'' Commenta le capitaine du Conseil en tremblant avec horreur, observant l'autre membre du Conseil tout en transpirant à grosse goutte. ''Re… RETRAITE ! QUE TOUTES LES UNITÉS ÉVACUENT ! L'INVESTIGATION SUR L'ÎLE TENROU EST FINIE !'' S'écria-t-il en regardant les autres soldats du Conseil, qui préparèrent le départ de l'île alors que Mest resta immobile et silencieux, ne bougeant pas de sa position.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire maintenant… C'est fini… Je suis désolé… » Pensa l'infiltré du Conseil en regardant le sol, avant de tourner son regard vers l'Île Tenrou avec regret, l'île s'éloignant peu à peu.

* * *

**Dans la salle du combat entre Fairy Tail et Hadès.**

''Est-ce que les fées ont une queue ? Est-ce qu'elles existent ? Un mystère éternel, qui conduit à une aventure éternelle. L'origine du nom de la guilde est sans doute née de cette idée.'' Déclara Purehito en s'avançant parmi les mages de Fairy Tail, qui était au sol et gémissait de douleur. ''Mais votre voyage va se finir ici.'' Déclara-t-il, écrasant de son pied la tête du dragon slayer de feu, l'observant avec sérieux et noirceur. ''La volonté de Maevis m'a été confiée. Et ma volonté a été confiée à Makarof. Mais c'était une erreur. Makarof a changé la guilde.'' Déclara-t-il avec sérieux et froideur tout en regardant le mage de feu, qui releva légèrement la tête.

''QU'Y A-T-IL DE MAL AVEC CES CHANGEMENTS ?!'' S'écria le fils du roi des dragons de feu avec colère et rage, le Maître noir l'observant d'un air peu impressionné.

''Trop de lumière brille sur la magie.'' Répondit simplement Hadès avec froideur et sévérité, observant d'un œil sérieux le mage de feu.

''C'EST NOTRE FAIRY TAIL ! NOUS NE VIVONS PAS COMME SI NOUS ÉTIONS DÉJÀ MORTS, COMME TU LE FAIS ! NOUS VIVONS EN METTANT NOTRE VIE EN JEU, ENFOIRÉ ! SI TU N'AS PAS LE COURAGE POUR CHANGER LES CHOSES ALORS AUTANT MOURIR !'' S'écria de rage et de fureur le fils d'Igneel en regardant le mage noir, qui tendit son bras droit en imitant un pistolet avec sa main.

''Gamin agaçant.'' Commenta simplement le Maître de Grimoire Heart, avant de tirer une balle magique dans la jambe gauche de Natsu, lui faisant crier de douleur.

''Natsu…'' Appela le mage de glace en tournant sa tête en direction du nommé, qui haletait et écarquillait les yeux de douleur, avant que le mage noir ne le soulève en l'air avec son pied.

''Si tu devais haïr quelqu'un, hait Makarof.'' Déclara le mage noir avec sérieux, tirant plusieurs balles magiques dans le corps du rose, qui hurlait de douleur.

''ARRÊTE !'' Supplia Lisanna en relevant la tête vers Purehito, qui continuait de tirer sur le mage de feu alors qu'il était déjà au sol.

''C'est à cause de Makarof que vous devez souffrir et mourir de la sorte.'' Ajouta Hadès avec froideur et sérieux, tirant à plusieurs reprises sur le mage de feu qui hurlait de douleur à chaque impact.

''ARRÊTE !'' Hurla de supplication Erza en se relevant légèrement le torse, alors que Wendy, qui avait les yeux entrouvert et posés sur le rose, laissa ses larmes couler.

''Tu es… Le rival… De Jii-chan…'' Ajouta le dragon slayer en regardant le mage noir avec un œil, haletant pour reprendre son souffle.

''Assez. Disparais maintenant.'' Déclara le Maître noir avec froideur, de la magie noire s'accumulant dans sa main droite qu'il tendait en direction du rose.

''ARRÊTE !'' S'écria Lisanna d'une voix paniquée, les larmes coulant de ses yeux alors qu'elle observait le mage noir avec horreur, avant qu'elle n'écarquille les yeux en voyant un éclair s'abattre juste devant Hadès, le stoppant en même temps dans son sort.

* * *

**Dans la cale du vaisseau.**

''ON TOMBE !'' ''AAAAAAAHHHH !'' S'écrièrent respectivement Panther Lily et Happy d'effroi et de peur en se tenant les oreilles tout en se regardant, s'agitant énormément à cause de la panique.

''Calmez-vous.'' Fit Charuru en les regardant, un air blasé au visage.

* * *

**Dans la salle de combat entre Fairy Tail et Hadès.**

''Alors c'est lui, le rival du vieux, Natsu ?'' Demanda Laxus en observant avec fureur et rage le mage noir, à la surprise des mages de Fairy Tail.

''Laxus !'' Appela le fils d'Igneel de joie et de soulagement en observant le blond, qui observait son adversaire avec rage.

''CE GAMIN ?!'' S'écria Purehito de choc et de surprise en écarquillant les yeux tout en observant le mage de foudre, avant de recevoir un coup de tête au front, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, avant qu'ils s'observent avec rage et haine.

''Laxus…'' Appela le mage de glace en tournant son regard vers le nommé, élargissant un sourire rassuré.

''Laxus est venu pour nous sauver…'' Fit la mage de l'Animal Soul, essuyant ses larmes et regardant en direction du susnommé en souriant.

''Laxus…'' Appela Wendy d'une voix fatiguée, regardant le mage de foudre d'un air interrogateur alors que la rousse l'observa avec choc.

''Donc… Tu es relié à Makarof ?'' Demanda Hadès en regardant le mage exilé, un air suspicieux au visage alors qu'il observa son adversaire.

''C'est pathétique… Vos vêtements ont tous l'air d'avoir été trainée dans la boue…'' Commenta le dragon slayer de la foudre, ne se retournant cependant pas vers les mages de Fairy Tail.

''Ouais !'' Répondit simplement le fils d'Igneel en souriant d'un air joyeux.

''Que fais-tu ici ?'' Demanda la mage de rang S en observant le petit-fils de Makarof avec interrogation.

''Je suis venu rendre visite à la tombe de mes ancêtres. Après tout, je faisais parti de Fairy Tail avant.'' Répondit Laxus d'une voix sérieuse sans se retourner, faisant sourire la rousse alors qu'il élargit lui-même un sourire amusé. ''Je comptais rendre visite à la tombe de Maevis. J'ai été choqué de voir que le Second Maître avait rejeté le Premier.'' Ajouta-t-il, son sourire disparaissant d'un coup alors que ses veines apparurent sur son front. ''Respecte au moins ce sanctuaire et va lui rendre hommage.'' Déclara-t-il d'une voix enragée et énervée, sous l'œil peu surpris du mage noir alors que ceux de Fairy Tail élargirent un sourire.

''Ah… Ce gamin a donc encore ce genre de famille…'' Commenta Hadès d'une voix grave et sérieuse, alors que lui et le mage de foudre s'observèrent en chien de faïence, restant parfaitement immobile à se dévisager du regard. ''GUH !'' S'écria-t-il de stupeur, recevant soudainement un coup de genou dans le menton avant d'être enchaîné par un coup de poing enduit d'électricité, le coup le faisant voler en arrière. Les mages au sol et encore pleinement conscient regardèrent le combat en souriant d'un air confiant, tandis que Laxus fonça à toute allure vers le Maître noir pour lui donner un coup sur la tête, le faisant ainsi rencontrer le sol. Il enchaîna de suite avec un coup de poing en visant une nouvelle fois la tête, mais son adversaire esquiva au dernier moment en sautant pour éviter l'attaque, observant cependant que le sol avait été partiellement détruit. Le mage de la foudre rétorqua de suite en lançant un hurlement de foudre tout en tournant sur lui-même, le hurlement suivant son mouvement mais ratant de peu le mage noir qui esquiva l'attaque en tournant sur lui-même. ''Hmph !'' Fit-il soudainement en lançant une chaîne en direction du mage exilé, qui se pencha sur le côté alors que la chaîne s'accrocha sur un immense globe se trouvant derrière le blond. Le Maître de Grimoire Heart tira de suite sur sa chaîne, délogeant ainsi le globe et l'envoyant en direction de son adversaire, qui esquiva l'attaque en sautant alors que Purehito lâcha sa chaîne, laissant le globe continuer sa course.

''HIIIIIII !'' S'écria Lisanna en roulant sur le côté puis en se couvrant la tête, le globe passant juste au-dessus d'elle et finissant sa course en détruisant un mur. Hadès balança de suite son bras gauche en direction de Laxus, qui se prit un coup dans le menton alors que le mage noir fit plusieurs mouvements rapides avec ses doigts, entourant ainsi le blond dans des anneaux de glyphes. Il resserra ensuite son poing droit, le mage de foudre écarquillant les yeux de stupeur en observant son adversaire tandis qu'une explosion se produisit à l'endroit où se trouvait le dragon slayer de foudre, la bourrasque que levait l'explosion faisant voler tous les mages qui se trouvaient au sol, alors qu'un éclair partit de l'épicentre pour rejoindre le plafond de la salle.

''Huh ?!'' Fit le Maître de grimoire de surprise en levant la tête, tentant de suivre les mouvements de l'éclair qui zigzaguait rapidement au plafond. ''KAAAAAAAAAAAAH !'' S'écria-t-il de douleur, recevant un coup de genou de la part du mage de la foudre dans la nuque, le faisant ainsi voler quelques mètres au loin.

''Incroyable !'' Fit Gray en regardant le mage noir au sol, un certain émerveillement dans le regard.

« Laxus était vraiment si fort ?! » Se demanda Erza de surprise et de choc en observant le nommé, qui observait le Maître de Grimoire Heart se relevait avec beaucoup d'attention et de colère.

''Nghhhk !'' Fit soudainement le petit-fils de Makarof, fermant l'œil gauche alors qu'il s'agenouilla.

''LAXUS !'' S'écria de panique le mage de feu en regardant le nommé, qui reprenait son souffle tout en observant son adversaire.

''Ça doit être à cause de ce sort qui vient de le frapper…'' Comprit Lisanna avec choc et effroi, observant le mage exilé avec inquiétude alors qu'il trembla en posant son bras sur son genou.

''Tiens bons Laxus !'' S'écria le mage de glace d'une voix paniquée, se tenant lui aussi sur son genou pour se relever.

''Le Monde est vraiment très vaste… Dire… Qu'un monstre pareil existe… J'ai encore du chemin à faire…'' Murmura le blond en souriant, continuant de regarder le sol.

''QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES LAXUS ?!'' S'écria le rose en se levant tout en regardant le nommé, un air enragé au visage.

''Il semblerait que tu as finalement appris ta place, Laxus… MAINTENANT, TU PEUX DISPARAÎTRE !'' S'écria Hadès en tendant le bras, envoyant une vague de magie noire en direction de celui qu'il avait appelé.

''RELÈVE-TOI LAXUS !'' S'écria la mage aux armures d'une voix choquée et paniquée, alors que le concerné posa son poing au sol.

''Je ne suis plus un membre de Fairy Tail, mais… Si quelque chose est arrivé au vieux…'' Commença le blond en regardant le sol, de l'électricité s'accumulant autour de son corps tandis que la vague de magie fonça vers lui.

''ESQUIVE !'' ''SI TU TE PRENDS CETTE ATTQUE, C'EST FINI !'' S'écrièrent Lisanna et Gray en regardant le mage de la foudre, le concerné ne relevant cependant toujours pas la tête.

''Je peux toujours être en colère pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer de foudre, à la surprise de la rousse.

''BIEN SUR QUE OUI !'' S'écria le rose en observant le mage exilé avec sérieux, ce dernier créant des éclairs au bout de son poing se trouvant au sol et les envoyant en direction du mage de feu. ''De la foudre… Celle de Laxus… ?'' Se demanda-t-il de choc et de stupeur, alors qu'une puissante explosion se produisit dès que l'attaque frappa le petit-fils de Makarof, créant un vent assez puissant pour faire voler mages de Fairy Tail et faisant pencher le vaisseau. Le blond, quant à lui, vola en arrière et tomba à un étage inférieur par un gros trou qu'avait causé l'attaque d'Hadès, ses vêtements étant en lambeaux.

''LAXUS !'' S'écria la mage de rang S d'une voix horrifiée et paniquée en observant le nommé, qui élargit un sourire confiant.

''C'est mon traitement… Natsu…'' Déclara Laxus d'une voix fatiguée et confiante, alors que le nommé se releva peu à peu.

''Eh ? Natsu ?'' Appela Lisanna d'un air interrogateur et surpris, observant le susnommé regarder le sol en serrant les poings, de l'électricité l'entourant.

''Merci… Pour la nourriture…'' Remercia lentement le dragon slayer de feu, les autres mages, sauf Laxus, le regardant d'un air surpris.

''Il est électrifié ?'' Se fit de surprise le Maître de Grimoire Heart, observant le rose d'un air stupéfait.

''C'était les dernières gouttes de ma magie…'' Annonça Laxus depuis l'étage inférieur, au choc des mages de Fairy Tail.

''IL A TRANSMIS TOUTE SA MAGIE A NATSU ?!'' S'écria de surprise la rousse, regardant en direction du trou où était tombé Laxus avec stupeur, alors que le nommé se retourna lentement vers le mage noir.

''Il a mangé la foudre… ?'' Demanda Lisanna en observant le mage de feu, un air surpris au visage.

« Est-ce que Laxus vient de se prendre cette attaque sans magie dans son corps ?! Il s'est fait blessé de la sorte juste pour pouvoir donné de la puissance à Natsu !? » S'écria mentalement le mage de glace avec stupeur et de choc, alors que le rose se tourna vers le blond.

« Manger… Traitement… ? » Pensa Wendy avec interrogation et fatigue, restant silencieuse et fermant les yeux tout en restant immobile au sol.

''Pourquoi tu m'as donné ça ? Je suis tellement plus faible que toi…'' Déclara le mage de feu en serrant les poings tout en regardant le blond, ce dernier souriant en toute réponse.

''Ce n'est pas une question d'être fort ou faible. Qui a été le plus blessé par tout ça ? Quelqu'un avec le symbole de la guilde doit s'occuper de ça… De la bonne manière… Prends la souffrance qui a été causé à ta guilde, et rembourse la au centuple.'' Déclara le mage de foudre en tournant son regard vers celui de feu, qui posa son bras gauche sur son front avant de serrer le poing droit.

''Ouais.'' Répondit simplement le dragon slayer de feu en libérant ses flammes dans son poing droit, de l'électricité émanant des flammes.

''Les flammes et l'électricité fusionnent ensemble…'' Remarqua d'un œil surpris la blanche, avant de sourire d'un air confiant. ''Revoici le dragon de feu foudroyant…'' Commenta-t-elle d'un air nostalgique, se rappelant de la fois où Natsu avait mangé la foudre de Laxus, quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

''Remboursement au centuple…'' Reprit le rose en regardant avec rage le mage noir, laissant ses bras près de son corps et serrant les poings, tandis que de la foudre et des flammes en émanèrent plus violemment.

''Sa puissance a augmenté, alors qu'il n'a pas mangé son élément… ?!'' Se demanda la mage aux épées en regardant le dragon slayer de feu, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

''UUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu et de foudre, s'élançant soudainement à toute allure sur le Maître noir, le frappant au visage avec son poing droit entourée d'éclair et de flammes et le faisant voler en arrière. Il enchaîna de suite en frappant sur la tête du mage noir, avant d'envoyer un hurlement de feu et de foudre sous lui, le faisant ainsi voler en hauteur.

''Dès que les flammes frappent, la foudre attaque de suite ?!'' Compris Gray de stupeur en regardant son compagnon de guilde, observant le combat tout en récupérant de ses blessures.

''Incroyable !'' Fit Lisanna de joie et de bonheur en regardant le mage de feu, alors que la rousse écarquilla soudainement les yeux en se retournant vers la bleue, accourant dans sa direction.

''COMMENT OSES-TU TOUCHER À NOTRE GUILDE !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel avec rage et haine, frappant au ventre de son adversaire pour venger Makarof, le faisant ainsi voler en arrière avant de foncer vers lui et de lui donner un coup de pied au visage, en remboursement des blessures qu'avaient eu Evergreen et Elfman. ''JE VAIS T'EFFACER !'' S'écria-t-il de haine et de fureur, joignant ses deux mains, qui avait tout deux un élément différent, et l'abattant sur Purehito pour venger Cana et Mirajane, son attaque créant une puissante explosion de foudre et de feu.

''Wendy, hey tu m'entends ?'' Appela Erza en regardant la jeune fille, cette dernière levant légèrement les yeux en regardant l'écarlate.

''NGYAH !'' S'écria Hadès de fureur, sautant et tendant son bras droit en direction du rose, liant ses deux mains avec une chaîne. ''HAHA ! COMMENT FERAS-TU LES DEUX MAINS LIÉS ?!'' S'écria-t-il de victoire et de confiance en observant son adversaire.

''Si je me souviens bien, tu ne peux te soigner toi-même, mais tu peux manger l'air pour te soigner, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda la mage aux armures en regardant la bleue, cette dernière restant quelques secondes silencieuses, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait dire, tandis que le fils du roi des dragons de feu brisa la chaîne d'un coup.

''QUOI ?!'' S'écria de choc et de stupeur le mage noir en observant le rose, qui atterrit au sol avant de gonfler son corps et ses joues.

''Alors vas-y ! Mange !'' Fit la mage de rang S avec empressement, serrant la bleue contre elle en voyant le coup qu'allait envoyer le mage de feu.

''RAIENRYUU NO HOUKOU ! (: Hurlement du dragon de feu foudroyant !)'' S'écria Natsu, envoyant un hurlement de flammes et de foudre en direction d'Hadès, le faisant voler en arrière et détruisant le côté bâbord du vaisseau alors que Lisanna et Gray volèrent en arrière à cause du souffle de l'attaque, Erza serrant Wendy contre elle et tenant avec difficulté sa position.

* * *

**Camp de Fairy Tail.**

''KYAAAAAH !'' ''QUOI ?!'' Firent Levy et Cana en entendant le cri de Natsu passaient non loin de la zone où ils se trouvaient, la première hurlant de peur en se couvrant les oreilles alors que la deuxième regarda les alentours avec surprise et interrogation, les autres mages conscients faisant la même chose que la cartomancienne.

* * *

**Lieu de victoire de Gildarts.**

''Hey.'' Fit le mage de rang S en élargissant un large sourire amusé, entendant le cri du rose passé non loin de là où il se trouvait.

* * *

**Dans le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart.**

''Ha… Ha… Ha…'' Haleta le mage de feu en regardant devant lui, un air très fatigué au visage alors que Gray le regarda avec choc, Lisanna souriant de joie et de victoire en regardant le rose. Erza regarda le mage de feu d'un œil sérieux, serrant les dents alors qu'elle tourna son regard en direction de Purehito, qui se trouvait au sol, inconscient. ''Je… L'ai… Fais…'' Fit-il en souriant d'un air victorieux, avant de se laisser tomber vers l'avant, son attaque ayant percé un trou juste devant lui.

''NATSU !'' S'écria la blanche d'une voix paniquée, avant d'attraper le nommé au torse et de le serrer contre elle pour l'empêcher de tomber.

''Merci… De me… Sauver… J-je… Suis complètement à court… De magie…'' Remercia le rose d'une voix fatiguée sans lever la tête, regardant devant la Strauss avec des yeux vides, cette dernière élargissant un large sourire joyeux en regardant la chevelure du rosé.

« Cette attaque était intense, et a du avoir un surcoût de magie, pas étonnant qu'il soit fatigué… » Pensa la mage aux cheveux écarlates, souriant d'un air rassuré en regardant le mage de feu. Elle écarquilla ensuite les yeux de surprise en sentant l'air se raréfié peu à peu autour d'elle, se retournant vers la jeune fille qu'elle tenait dans les bras et souriant de soulagement en voyant que l'air entrait densément dans sa bouche, malgré ses yeux mi-clos.

''C'est fini maintenant, n'est-ce pas…'' Demanda de façon rhétorique le disciple d'Ul en souriant, regardant les autres mages de Fairy Tail d'un air confiant.

* * *

**Dans une ventilation de la cale du vaisseau.**

''Où vous pensez que la source de puissance de ce vaisseau se trouve ?'' Demanda Happy en avançant peu à peu dans une ventilation, un air interrogateur au visage mais ne se retournant pas en direction des autres chats qui le suivaient.

''Avec un vaisseau aussi gros, ça doit forcément être un lacrima géant qui l'alimente.'' Expliqua Charuru d'une voix calme, rampant derrière le chat bleu et l'observant d'un œil sérieux.

''Au passage, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi on doit utiliser le système de ventilation ?'' Demanda Panther Lily en observant les deux exceeds devant lui, un air perplexe au visage en suivant les deux autres mages.

''Je ne sais pas. Demande à Happy.'' Répondit la chatte blanche en se retournant de moitié vers le noir, continuant cependant son avancée.

''Aucune raison particulière.'' Répondit le chat bleu avec sérieux, avançant dans le système d'un air sûr.

''AUCUNE RAISON ?!'' S'écrièrent les deux autres chats d'une voix choquée et énervée, continuant cependant de suivre le compagnon de Natsu avant que ce dernier ne s'arrête en voyant un grillage juste devant lui, permettant de voir une partie de la salle où passait la ventilation avec une vue de dessus. ''Kyaahh !'' ''Owaaah !'' Firent-ils l'un après l'autre, leur tête cognant dans les fesses de l'exceed se trouvant devant lui.

''HEY ! FAIS ATTENTION ! NE T'ARRÊTE PAS AUSSI SOUDAINEMENT !'' S'écria la compagnonne de Wendy d'une voix enragée et énervée, le concerné des reproches ne se retournant pas.

''Qu'y a-t-il, Happy ?'' Demanda le compagnon de Gajeel d'un air interrogateur, observant le nommé avec une certaine inquiétude.

''Qu… C'est quoi ça… ?!'' Demanda le chat bleu d'une voix choqué et tremblante, avant de faire de la place pour que les autres exceeds puissent voir, ces derniers écarquillant eux aussi les yeux en voyant en travers du grillage. ''C'est vivant… ?!'' Demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu horrifiée, observant ce qu'il avait remarqué en tremblant.

* * *

**Dans la salle de combat entre Fairy Tail et Hadès.**

''He bien…'' Fit soudainement la voix de Purehito, choquant les mages de Fairy Tail qui se retournèrent en sa direction. ''Vous êtes vraiment incroyable les jeunes…'' Reprit-il en se levant avec difficultés, sous l'œil choqué de ses adversaires. ''Cet enfoiré de Makarof… Il a élevé des gamins extraordinaire…'' Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse, alors que les mages de Fairy Tail encore pleinement conscient tremblèrent en voyant le mage noir se lever.

''Mais… C'est impossible…'' Fit Lisanna d'une voix choqué et horrifiée, observant le mage noir d'un œil terrifié.

''Je ne sais pas combien de décennies s'est passé depuis que j'ai pris des dégâts aussi importants… Il serait préférable de finir les choses tels qu'ils sont maintenant, mais je préfère vous remercier proprement pour le divertissement.'' Reprit le Maître de Grimoire Heart d'une voix sombre et sérieuse, s'ex-quipant d'une nouvelle cape et de nouveaux habits.

''C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !'' S'écria Gray d'effroi et d'interdit, observant le mage adverse en tremblant.

''CETTE ATTAQUE N'A EU AUCUN EFFET SUR LUI ?!'' S'écria Erza d'une voix choquée et horrifiée, tremblant en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, alors que le mage noir retira son cache-œil.

''L'Œil du Diable est éveillé ! Je vais vous montrer quelque chose de vraiment remarquable… Les abysses de la magie. Ce domaine de la magie est bien plus grande que vous ne pouvez imaginer !'' Déclara le Maître de grimoire d'une voix mauvaise et sérieuse, étant entouré de magie noire alors que ses cheveux se levèrent et que sa barbe commença à flotter légèrement.

''IMPOSSIBLE !'' ''SA PUISSANCE MAGIQUE AUGMENTE SANS LIMITE ?!'' ''Je… Je n'ai jamais senti ce genre de puissance magique avant…'' Firent respectivement Gray, Lisanna et Erza, tremblant tout les trois d'effroi en observant le mage noir, alors que le rose serra les dents et observa son adversaire avec rage.

''Voici votre fin. Fairy Tail.'' Déclara Hadès avec sévérité et noirceur en observant les mages de la guilde nommée, alors que le rose se mit à trembler et à gémir de douleur.

''Natsu !'' S'écria la Strauss de panique et de peur en regardant le nommé, qui tremblait en serrant un peu son poing gauche.

''Bordel… Je n'ai même plus assez de force pour bouger… !'' Commenta le rose en haletant tout en observant Purehito, tremblant alors qu'il regardait avec rage le mage adverse.

* * *

**Dans la pièce que regardaient les exceeds depuis le système de ventilation.**

''Vous pensez que c'est un… ?'' Demanda Happy en regardant la chose qui l'avait surpris, un air un peu dégouté au visage.

''Ça n'a pas l'air d'être une source de puissance magique pour moi…'' Commenta Charuru d'une voix sérieuse en regardant la même chose qu'observer Happy, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

''« Grimoire Heart »… Non… Ce n'est pas ça…'' Se fit Panther Lily en se tenant le menton tout en observant la chose que regardait les deux autres chats, un air sérieux au visage.

''J'entends des voix à l'intérieur !'' ''QUOI ?! COMMENT ONT-ILS FAIT POUR ENTRER DANS CETTE PIÈCE ?!'' S'écrièrent des voix depuis l'autre côté de la seule porte de la pièce.

''ILS NOUS ONT TROUVÉ !'' S'écrièrent le chat bleu et la blanche, le premier d'effroi alors que la seconde se retourna de moitié vers la porte d'un air surpris.

''JE VAIS EMPÊCHER L'ENNEMI DE RENTRER À L'INTÉRIEUR ! VOUS DEUX, TROUVER UNE FAÇON D'ARRÊTER CE TRUC !'' S'écria le chat noir en courant en direction de la porte tout en regardant les deux autres exceeds, alors que la porte vola en morceaux, montrant plusieurs mages noirs armés et s'apprêtant à éliminer les trois intrus.

''Arrêter ça ?!'' Demanda l'exceed bleu d'une voix surprise et interrogateur, observant un cœur géant d'un œil hésitant.

''Faisons-le, Happy !'' Décida la chatte blanche en regardant elle aussi le cœur géant, un air sérieux au visage.

''RAAAAAAAAAGH !'' S'écria l'ex-commandant d'Edolas en chargeant les mages noirs, s'étant changé dans sa forme de combat et renversant plusieurs mages sur son passage.

''C'EST QUI CE TYPE ?!'' Hurla un mage noir en retrait par rapport aux autres, un air choqué au visage alors qu'il observait l'exceed.

''NE FLANCHEZ PAS ! TUEZ-LES !'' S'écria un autre mage, courant avec une batte en main en direction de Lily.

''YAAAAAAAAHHH !'' S'écria une mage de grimoire, fonçant avec une épée en direction du chat noir et abattant sa lame verticalement en direction de la tête du mage de Fairy Tail, mais se faisant stopper d'une seule main.

''Je prends ça !'' Déclara l'exceed noir avec sérieux en arrachant l'épée des mains de la mage, qui paniqua tout en tendant les mains.

''H-HEY ! C'EST MON ÉPÉE !'' S'écria la mage de Grimoire Heart de panique en tendant les mains, avant de recevoir un coup de pied dans le ventre de la part de Panther Lily, la faisant voler contre un mur. Ce dernier frappa de suite avec son épée nouvellement acquise en direction des mages qui était à côté de lui, la lame s'étendant d'un coup avec son mouvement et frappant les mages plus éloignés, à sa surprise.

''IL A DIT D'ARRÊTER ÇA, MAIS COMMENT… ?!'' S'écria le chat bleu d'une voix paniquée, courant dans tous les sens tout en touchant à tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

''Il semblerait qu'on doit mettre la pagaille avec tout ce qu'on touche…'' Commenta Charuru en tirant sur des objets qui trainaient dans la pièce, un air peu convaincu au visage.

''Une épée qui change de taille ? C'est comme mon Buster Arm !'' Fit Panther Lily en souriant d'un air confiant et sûr, alors que les mages noirs l'observèrent avec fureur.

''DÉFENDEZ LA PIÈCE !'' ''NOUS DEVONS DÉFENDRE CETTE PIÈCE, PEU IMPORTE LE PRIX !'' Firent des mages noirs, observant le chat avec rage et colère alors qu'il tourna son regard en leur direction.

''J'aime ça ! C'est mon arme maintenant ! Gihi !'' Rit l'exceed d'un air confiant et sûr, souriant d'un air carnassier en préparant son coup.

''Maaiis eeuuh ! Cette épée Musica m'a coûté tout mon argent !'' Pleura l'ex-propriétaire de l'épée, un air plaintif au visage alors qu'elle observa l'exceed noir d'un œil contrarié.

* * *

**Dans la pièce de combat entre Hadès et Fairy Tail.**

''De la... Magie abyssale...'' Commenta Gray en observant le mage noir tout en tremblant et en serrant les dents.

''Q… Quelle puissance démesurée…'' Ajouta Erza, observant le mage noir en écarquillant les yeux.

''NATSU ! RELÈVE-TOI !'' S'écria Lisanna en se retournant vers le nommé, qui tremblait et avait genoux et mains au sol.

''Mon… Corps… Ne peut…'' Répondit Natsu, tremblant en tentant de se relever avec l'aide des mains, mais n'arrivant pas à son but.

''Marcher sur le chemin de la magie nécessite d'atteindre les plus profonds niveaux des ténèbres. Au-delà des profondeurs, la Magie Unique brille depuis les abysses. Encore un peu plus, et j'atteindrais la Magie Unique… Mais cette distance infiniment petite est la plus profonde étendue de mon chemin…'' Déclara Purehito d'une voix sérieuse et sévère, observant les mages de Fairy Tail tout en tendant la main droite, de la magie s'accumulant dans cette main avant de disparaître. ''Le « Monde Ultime de la Magie » remplira cette profondeur, le monde où Zeref habite. Ce soir, avec le réveil de Zeref, le monde changera. Bientôt, j'obtiendrais la Magie Unique !'' Déclara-t-il d'une voix sérieuse et sévère, sous le regard interrogateur des mages adverses.

''La Magie Unique… ?'' Demanda l'écarlate en observant le mage noir tout en tremblant, un air suspicieux et interrogateur au visage.

''Mais de quoi il parle ? C'est quoi cette « Magie Unique » ?'' Demanda Lisanna en regardant le mage adverse d'un air perdu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait.

''Vous autres ne pouvez pas entrer dans le Monde Ultime de la Magie. Vous manquez la résolution pour entrer dans l'abysse des profondeurs.'' Déclara Hadès, faisant de grand mouvement circulaire avec ses bras.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il fait… ?!'' Se demanda le mage de glace avec un certaine effroi, voyant une grande accumulation de magie autour du mage noir, qui tendit le bras droit vers le côté, le bras étant plié et pointant vers le plafond.

''Chapitre quatre, Écriture douze du livre de Zeref… Magie Oubliée… Les Juges Célestes : Nemesis.'' Chanta le mage de Grimoire Heart, des créatures noires de différentes apparences sortant peu à peu du sol et entourant leur invocateur, observant les mages de Fairy Tail comme des prédateurs observerait sa proie.

''IL CRÉE DES DÉMONS ?! À PARTIR DE GRAVATS ?!'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul d'horreur et d'interdit, écarquillant les yeux en observant les créatures sortir les uns après les autres, avant d'hurler d'un cri rauque.

''Des… Démons… ?'' Demanda Wendy d'une voix faible et interrogatrice, ouvrant à moitié les yeux et observant les créatures dont parlait Gray avec choc et peur.

''Avec la puissance magique des abysses, je peux créer des démons à partir du plus minuscule des cailloux. Ce sont à la fois des enfants de démons, et des juges céleste. Ceci, est une Magie Oubliée.'' Déclara le mage noir d'une voix sérieuse et grave, continuant ses mouvements de bras alors que de plus en plus de créatures l'entourèrent.

« Chacune de ces choses ont autant de puissance magique… C'est inutile de résister… C'est impossible ! » Pensa d'effroi et de terreur la mage chevalière, tremblant en observant le mage noir alors qu'un autre cri provint des monstres invoqués.

« Je suis impuissante face à eux ! Je ne peux rien absolument rien faire ! » Pensa la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux tout en observant les démons, avant de les fermer et de trembler de frayeur. « J'ai peur… Pitié… Quelqu'un… À l'aide… » Pensa-t-elle de terreur, baissant la tête et tremblant tout en pleurant.

« Même… Moi, je tremble de peur… » Pensa la petite-amie de Lucy, regardant ses mains trembler d'un œil impuissant et terrifié.

« Bordel ! De quoi j'ai peur ?! Bordel ! » Jura le condisciple de Lyon, tremblant de peur et regardant le sol tout en écarquillant les yeux.

« On ne peux pas gagner… J'ai trop peur pour bouger… Quelqu'un… N'importe qui… À l'aide… » Supplia mentalement la Strauss en serrant le rose contre elle, tremblant et fermant les yeux d'effroi, avant de les relever de surprise en sentant la main du mage de feu sur son bras. ''Natsu…'' Appela-t-elle d'un air perdu et hésitant, le nommé se relevant peu à peu.

''Il semblerait que j'ai mes nakamas à mes côtés, au final…'' Déclara le fils d'Igneel en souriant, avant de lâcher le bras de la blanche. ''La peur n'est pas « mauvaise ». Elle nous permet d'apprendre nos faiblesses. Quand on apprend nos faiblesses, les personnes deviennent plus fortes et plus généreuses. Nous apprenons nos faiblesses maintenant. Alors que faisons-nous après ?'' Demanda-t-il en se relevant avec difficulté, sous le regard surpris des autres mages de Fairy Tail qui l'observèrent en silence, un air intéressé au visage. ''Nous devenons plus fort ! Nous leur faisons face la tête haute ! Quand nous sommes seuls, ça peut-être insupportable, mais nous sommes là l'un à côté de l'autre ! Nous avons nos nakamas ici, à nos côtés !'' Déclara-t-il, sous le regard de plus en plus confiant et souriant des autres mages, alors qu'il serra les dents et les poings tout en tremblant. ''IL N'Y A RIEN À CRAINDRE ! NOUS NE SOMMES PAS SEULS !'' S'écria-t-il de fureur et de conviction, baissant son regard sur le mage adverse.

''De bien jolis mots que voici. Malheureusement, ça se fini ici.'' Déclara le Maître de Grimoire Heart, ramenant ses deux mains l'un vers l'autre, celle de droite pointant vers le sol et ayant le majeur et l'annuaire de replié, alors que celle de gauche pointa vers le plafond, avec l'annuaire et l'auriculaire de plié.

« Tant que nous sommes là les uns les autres, nous ne craignons rien… Même avec le peu de magie qui nous reste, nous n'abandonnerons pas jusque la fin ! C'est cela, Fairy Tail ! » Pensèrent les mages de la guilde nommée en se relevant avec difficulté, se tenant sur leur jambes pour rester debout.

''ALLONS-Y !'' S'écria le mage de feu en observant le mage de grimoire, le rose et les autres mages de sa guilde fonçant en même temps vers l'adversaire.

''Que pouvez-vous faire avec une puissance magique aussi minuscule ?'' Demanda Purehito d'une voix grave et sévère, joignant ses deux mains alors que de la magie noire l'entoura d'un coup. ''Danser, Démons du gravats et de la pierre !'' S'écria-t-il, les créatures noires s'élançant de suite vers leurs adversaires en prenant la forme de cylindres aux boutes arrondis, les mages de Fairy Tail esquivant leur attaques qui continuèrent leur route et détruisirent le sol. Cependant, le fils du roi des dragons de feu trébucha soudainement après avoir esquivé une attaque des démons, sous le regard surpris de Wendy et Lisanna qui se tournèrent vers lui en l'entendant faire un cri de surprise. Elles attrapèrent ensuite toutes deux un bras du mage de feu, se souriant l'une l'autre avant d'envoyer le rose en direction d'Hadès, tombant cependant au sol des suites du lancer. Erza et Gray se retournèrent ensuite en direction des trois mages derrière eux, entendant le rose crier de rage et de fureur et le remarquant foncer et les rattraper peu à peu, avant qu'ils ne se regardent d'un œil sérieux et complices. Ils se penchèrent ensuite sur les côtés, réceptionnant les pieds du dragon slayer de feu avec leur pied avant de le propulser vers le mage noir à toutes vitesses, tombant eux aussi au sol. ''ENVOYER TOUS DANS LES PROFONDEURS DES TÉNÈBRES ! IL EST TEMPS QUE LE SOLEIL S'ÉCLIPSE, FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écria Hadès d'une voix rageuse et sévère, avant qu'une puissante explosion ne se produise et éclate la salle où se déroulait le combat.

* * *

Eh bien voilà! Bravo! Vous avez tout lu!

Je fais quoi moi maintenant? J'espérai vous piéger dans une boucle infini de lecture de mon chapitre, mais vous l'avez brisé! Bravo!

Pour la peine, en punition, vous devrez m'écrire un commentaire!

...

Oui, je suis de plus en plus inventif pour vous demandez votre avis sur mon chapitre :D.

Preview du prochaine chapitre:

"Je vous ai dit de dégagez."

"L'ÎLE TENROU EST REVENUE À SON ÉTAT D'ORIGINE?!"

"VOUS AVEZ DIT QUOI?!"

"C'est mieux comme ça... Vous comprendrez un jour..."

"Même si tu avais trouvé ça, ça n'aurait rien changé."

Fin du preview.

Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	53. L'Île Tenrou, partie VII

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Quoi? Comment ça, on est en pleine journée...?

OUAH! J'AI UN RETARD DE PLUS DE 18 HEURES!

Bref, comment allez-vous? J'espère que vous avez votre bac, pour ceux qui l'ont passé. Sinon, j'espère que vos vacances commencent bien.

Bien, laissez-moi vous prévenir avant de commencer: je vais maintenant ralentir la publication des chapitres. Attendez-vous à en avoir un toutes les deux semaines.

**Réponses au commentaires.**

**Teresamichi17: **M'en fiche, je l'adore ma blague :P. Sinon, je pense que tu vas être satisfaite, car il y aura plus de Lucy dans ce chapitre ^^.

**CCilia: **Ne prends pas en compte ma réponse dans le précédent chapitre. C'était en réponse à ton premier commentaire, et je ne pensais pas que tu aurais continué de lire plus loin. Sinon, je te remercie en tout cas de commenté, même si c'est sur une histoire qui a des défauts selon toi.

**Fin des réponses.**

Bien, on se retrouve en bas alors.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

**L'Île Tenrou, partie VII :**

**Dans la salle de combat entre Hadès et Fairy Tail.**

''GUH !'' S'écria Purehito, la violence de la précédente explosion ayant levé une épaisse couche de fumée alors que les débris de la salle du vaisseau volèrent dans toutes les directions. Les mages de Fairy Tail, sauf Natsu, se retournèrent en direction de la position où se trouvait leur adversaire, voyant l'écharpe du rose volait avec inquiétude, avant de soupirer de soulagement en voyant que le mage de feu avait fait reculer d'un pas le mage noir.

''NATSU !'' S'écria Lisanna de joie et de soulagement, avant de courir et d'attraper l'écharpe du dragon slayer de feu avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, l'entourant autour de son coup.

''IMPOSSIBLE ! MA MAGIE NOIRE N'A EU AUCUN EFFET ?!'' S'écria Hadès de choc et de stupeur, observant le rose fonçait de nouveau vers lui en serrant le poing gauche, remarquant que ses démons avaient aussi disparus. ''Kuh… C'est pas possible… Ma magie…'' Se fit-il en serrant la main gauche près de son cœur tout en serrant les dents, recevant ensuite l'attaque de son adversaire qui le fit reculer d'un nouveau pas, le mage de feu préparant son poing droit pour un uppercut. « Mon cœur… Comment ?! » Pensa-t-il d'effroi, recevant le coup de poing qui le fit voler en arrière.

* * *

**Dans la salle du cœur géant, dans le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart.**

''C'est fait.'' ''C'est détruit.'' Firent Charuru et Happy, tournant le dos à la machine qui contenait le cœur géant, cette machine ayant été détruite alors qu'un liquide rouge sombre en coulait. ''Bien joué.'' Se firent-ils en se tapant la main tout en se souriant.

''NOOOONN !'' ''ON A ÉCHOUÉ !'' ''BORDEL !'' ''Le maître ne va pas être content…'' Se firent les mages de Grimoire Heart avec horreur et damnation, leur visage palissant alors que Panther Lily se tourna de moitié vers les deux autres chats en leur souriant.

* * *

**Dans la salle de combat entre Hadès et Fairy Tail.**

« ILS ONT DÉTRUIT MON CŒUR ?! LE CŒUR DU DÉMON ?! COMMENT ONT-ILS FAIT ?! » S'écria le mage noir de choc et d'effroi, recevant un autre coup du mage de feu qui le fit une nouvelle fois reculer en arrière. « Ma magie… Elle est si faible… Ma vigueur… » Se fit-il, avant de recevoir une série très rapide de coups de poings et de pieds, qui le fit voler en arrière.

''Huh ?'' Fit Wendy de surprise, se retournant vers l'Île Tenrou et l'observant d'un air choqué.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Wen- !'' Se coupa Lisanna de surprise et de choc, regardant dans la même direction que la bleue alors que Gray et Erza firent la même chose, les quatre mages écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

''Comment… ?'' Demanda le mage de glace de choc et de stupeur, voyant l'arbre géant de l'Île Tenrou se remettre peu à peu à sa position d'origine.

''L'ÎLE TENROU EST REVENUE À SON ÉTAT D'ORIGINE ?!'' S'écria la rousse de stupeur et de choc, observant l'arbre se remettre à sa place avant de s'immobiliser, comme si son effondrement n'était jamais arrivé.

* * *

**Au pied de l'arbre Tenrou.**

''Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha…'' Haleta Ultear de fatigue, ayant ses mains posés sur une racine de l'arbre géant de l'Île Tenrou et l'observant avec fatigue, avant de se relever et de l'observer d'un œil plein d'espoir. « Je… Souhaite tout recommencer… » Pensa-t-elle en observant l'arbre d'un œil neutre, n'ayant pas remarqué Melody qui l'observait air sombre et mauvais, cachée derrière une autre racine de l'arbre géant.

* * *

**Dans la salle de combat entre Hadès et Fairy Tail.**

''Qu… ? Ma puissance magique… Elle revient…'' Fit l'écarlate de stupeur et de choc, observant ses mains avec surprise alors que la marque des mages de Fairy Tail brilla.

''GUH !'' S'écria Purehito, reculant d'un pas et observant les mages de Fairy Tail d'un œil choqué. « Est-ce que moi, Hadès, est vraiment perdu face à Makarof ? » Se demanda-t-il avec stupeur et choc, serrant les dents alors que du sang coulait de ses lèvres et de son nez.

''LA VICTOIRE EST NOTRE !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, s'apprêtant à donner un coup de poing au mage de grimoire.

''NON !'' S'écria Hadès, donnant un coup de paume au visage du fils d'Igneel et le faisant voler en arrière. ''JUSQU'À CE QUE CEUX QUI SUIVENT LE CHEMIN DE LA MAGIE QUE VOUS EMPRUNTEZ ATTEIGNENT LE SOMMET, LE DÉMON NE DORMIRA PAS !'' S'écria-t-il de fureur et de rage en observant le dragon de feu, avant de recevoir un coup de poing au visage de la part du petit-fils de Makarof.

''LAXUS !'' S'écria le fils du roi des dragons de feu avec surprise, se relevant avec difficulté et fermant l'œil droit de douleur.

''ALLEZ-Y, FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écria le blond de fureur et de détermination, les autres mages l'observant l'instant d'une seconde avec stupeur avant de s'élancer vers le mage noir, une nouvelle conviction et résolution sur leur visage.

''BULL !'' S'écria Lisanna, ses jambes se transformant en pattes de taureau et des cornes apparaissant sur tête, alors qu'elle arbora un soutien-gorge et une culotte bruns. Elle fonça de suite vers Hadès, lui faisant un lariat avec son bras droit et le faisant voler quelques mètres en arrière tandis que Wendy fonça en sa direction, s'appuyant sur la blanche pour sauter vers le mage adverse.

''TENRYUU NO YOKUGEKI ! (: Ailes du dragon céleste !)'' S'écria la jeune fille, envoyant de puissants rafales de vents vers le mage de Grimoire Heart, déchirant les vêtements de ce dernier et l'élevant en hauteur avant qu'il ne retombe, tandis que le disciple d'Ul fonça vers lui, bras croisés et tendu vers l'arrière.

''ICE BRINGER !'' S'écria le mage de glace, tranchant en croix le Maître adverse et créant une blessure en forme de croix, auquel de la glace en sortait, sur le corps de celui-ci.

''TENRIN PENTAGRAM SWORD !'' S'écria la mage chevalière, s'étant ex-quipée de son Tenrin no Yoroi et tranchant le mage noir, créant une forme de pentagramme avec son attaque et le faisant voler en arrière des suites du coup.

''GRIMOIRE…'' S'écria Hadès en se repositionnant en l'air, joignant ses mains et créant une boule de magie noire alors qu'il observa Natsu foncer vers lui. « Je n'aurais pas le temps de lancer le sort… » Pensa-t-il en serrant les dents, observant cependant son adversaire d'un air vaincu.

''GUREN BAKURAIJIN ! (: Décharge du dragon de feu foudroyant !)'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, créant de la foudre dans sa main gauche et du feu dans sa main droite avant de tourner sur lui-même, enveloppant le mage noir dans une tornade de feu et de foudre et l'envoyant voler au loin, le faisant ensuite tomber lourdement au sol. Laxus et les mages de Fairy Tail observèrent le mage noir d'un air appréhensif, remarquant cependant avec soulagement et joie que ce dernier restait au sol, inconscient. ''C'EST NOTRE GUILDE !'' S'écria-t-il de victoire, alors que le blond observa les mages de Fairy Tail en souriant d'un air ravi et satisfait.

''C'est enfin fini.'' Commenta Gray, observant les autres mages en croisant les bras et élargissant un sourire confiant.

''Oui.'' Ajouta Erza en s'ex-quipant de son armure normale, fermant cependant l'œil droit de douleur mais gardant un sourire confiant et soulagé.

''On a gagné, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Wendy en regardant les autres mages, souriant de joie et joignant les mains.

''Tiens Natsu, ton écharpe.'' Fit Lisanna en s'approchant du rose, enlevant l'écharpe de son cou et le tendant au nommé.

''Merci Lis.'' Remercia le mage de feu en souriant d'un air content et satisfait, remettant l'écharpe autour de son cou avant de lever un sourcil d'interrogation en observant les exceeds courir en leur direction.

''TOUT LE MONDE !'' ''UWAAAAAAAH !'' Firent respectivement Charuru et Happy, le chat bleu pleurant de peur en courant en direction des mages.

''Les gars…'' Appela la Strauss d'interrogation et de surprise, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de choc.

''AIDE-NOUS NATSU !'' S'écria de peur et d'effroi le chat bleu, les mages de Grimoire Heart les poursuivant avec rage et haine.

''ATTENDEZ, REVENEZ ICI !'' ''PUTAIN DE CHATS !'' ''COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSÉ FAIRE ÇA AU CŒUR DU MAÎTRE ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages noirs de rage et de haine, poursuivant les trois exceeds avec des armes en mains.

''C'est mauvais….'' ''Merde… Ma puissance magique est totalement nulle…'' ''Uwaa…'' Firent les mage de glace, des armures et du ciel, observant les mages qui poursuivaient les trois chats avec désagrément.

''Désolé… Ma puissance magique aussi…'' Commenta Panther Lily en arrivant près de la rousse, ayant repris sa petite forme et ayant une épée de sa taille accroché dans son dos.

''Hey…'' Appela la voix de Makarof en posant un pied énervé au sol, les mages noirs se stoppant nets en voyant non loin devant eux tous les mages de Fairy Tail de l'Île Tenrou, sauf Gildarts et Juvia, les arrivants les observant avec rage et fureur. ''Arrêtez-vous tout de suite.'' Ordonna-t-il d'une voix agacée et énervée, se tenant le côté alors que les autres mages qui l'accompagnaient appuyèrent son regard furieux.

''Tout le monde…'' Appela Lisanna de joie et de soulagement, ceux qui se trouvaient sur le bateau regardant les nouveaux arrivants avec joie alors que les mages noirs pâlirent d'un coup, Laxus regardant son grand-père avec surprise.

''UWOAH ! IL Y A EN ENCORE PLUS !'' ''EST-CE QUE… C… C'EST MAKAROF ?!'' ''E… ET REGARDEZ LÀ-BAS !'' Se firent les mages noirs d'effroi, observant les mages de Fairy Tail alors que certains pointaient Purehito en tremblant ''MAÎTRE HADÈS A ÉTÉ VAINCU ?!'' S'écrièrent-ils d'effroi et d'horreur en observant le nommé, qui gisait au sol, inconscient.

''Partez de cette île, immédiatement.'' Ordonna le vieil homme de fureur et de rage, les concernés tremblant et faisant un pas en arrière.

''HIIIIIIIIII !'' ''ON… ON A COMPRIS !'' ''ON PART IMMÉDIATEMENT !'' S'écrièrent les mages de grimoire en courant pour se sauver, tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail s'écrièrent de joie en les voyant fuir.

''Comment va Juvia ?'' Demanda le disciple d'Ul en regardant Freed, un air interrogateur au visage.

''Elle n'est pas revenue au camp.'' Répondit simplement le vert en observant le mage de glace, croisant les bras et l'observant avec sérieux.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Que s'est-il passé avec Zeref ? » Se demanda le condisciple de Lyon, regardant autour de lui d'un œil inquiet et interrogateur avant d'observer Makarof s'avancer vers Hadès, le Maître de Fairy Tail lançant un regard à son petit-fils tandis que celui-ci regarda ailleurs.

''C'est bon de te revoir.'' Déclara simplement Makarof d'une voix calme en regardant le blond, avant que plusieurs veines n'apparaissent sur son front. ''TU PENSAIS QUE J'ALLAIS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA ?! ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ! TU PENSAIS À QUOI EN METTANT LE PIED SUR L'ÎLE TENROU ALORS QUE TU ES ENCORE EXILÉ ?!'' S'écria-t-il de rage et de fureur, sa tête devenant trois fois plus grosse alors qu'il hurlait sur son petit-fils.

''Maître, calmez-vous…'' Tenta Levy d'une voix légèrement paniquée, ne semblant pas savoir comment gérais le comportement du vieil homme.

''Sa tête est immense….'' Commenta Lily d'une voix surprise, observant le Maître de sa guilde avec une certaine surprise.

''La ferme le vieux…'' Commenta le dragon slayer de foudre d'agacement et de colère tout en regardant ailleurs, alors que les Raijinshuu posèrent leur regard sur lui.

''LAXUS !'' ''TU ES REVENU !'' S'écrièrent Bixcrow et Evergreen en sautant sur le nommé pour l'enlacer, sous l'œil agacé de ce dernier.

''Dégagez…'' Ordonna le blond d'agacement et de rage, en regardant ailleurs, avant de remarquer Freed l'observer en restant silencieux quelques centimètres devant lui, les deux autres membres des Raijinshuu se levant de suite lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent. Le vert enlaça de suite le dragon slayer de foudre, ce dernier restant quelques secondes surpris avant de rendre l'étreinte.

''Tu m'as manqué…'' Commenta simplement le mage des runes, le concerné restant silencieux et serrant le mage près de lui.

''Désolé, Freed…'' S'excusa Laxus, sous l'œil surpris des autres mages de Fairy Tail avant que le blond ne dépose ses lèvres sur le front du vert.

''EEEEEEEH ?! LAXUS ET FREED ?!'' Firent le Maître et d'autres mages de Fairy Tail de choc et de stupeur, certains d'entre eux, dont Erza et Gajeel, rougissant en voyant le baiser, alors que les deux nommés ignorèrent leur commentaire. Les deux autres membres des Raijinshuu, ainsi que Cana, Mirajane et Elfman, élargirent un sourire amusé et content, satisfait de revoir le couple se retrouver.

''Le Maître est assez strict.'' Commenta Elfman en observant le nommé, qui observait son petit-fils et le vert d'un œil choqué et la bouche grande ouverte, étrangement mélangé à de la colère.

''Je suppose.'' Sourit la brune en souriant d'un air amusé, observant elle aussi le vieil homme.

''Il est « toujours » exilé, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Mirajane en regardant son frère tout en faisant un clin d'œil, faisant élargir un sourire à ce dernier. Elle remarqua cependant le regard hésitant de Lucy, qui observait le blond d'un air interrogateur. ''Lucy ?'' Appela-t-elle avec interrogation, la nommée ne se retournant pas.

''Hum… Qui est Laxus… ?'' Demanda la blonde en pointant le nommé du doigt tout en regardant les autres mages, un air interrogateur et perdu au visage.

''Ah, tu ne te souviens pas ?'' Demanda la cartomancienne en observant celle qu'elle soutenait à l'aide de ses bras, cette dernière secouant la tête de droite à gauche en l'observant.

''C'est le petit-fils du Maître.'' Répondit Elfman d'un air sérieux sans détourner son regard du vieil homme, au choc de son interlocutrice.

''EEEEEEEEEEHHH ?! SON PETIT-FILS ?!'' Hurla la mage constellationniste de choc et de stupeur en regardant le nommé, ce dernier brisant l'étreinte avec son petit-ami et se retournant en direction de la blonde d'un air interrogateur, avant de lever un sourcil de surprise.

''Oh, tu es revenue, Lucy ?'' Demanda le blond d'un air sérieux et surpris, cette dernière l'observant en silence, écarquillant cependant les yeux de surprise et de chocen l'observant alors qu'il retourna son regard vers Lisanna et élargit un sourire content. ''Toi aussi Lisanna.'' Fit-il d'une voix calme, la blanche souriant en tendant le pouce.

''OKAY ! MAINTENANT, CONTINUONS L'EXAMEN !'' S'écria Natsu de détermination tout en souriant d'un air carnassier.

''MAINTENANT ?!'' S'écria l'exceed bleu de choc et d'effroi en observant son compagnon, ce dernier se retournant vers lui en souriant.

''LA DERNIÈRE PARTIE DE L'EXAMEN A ÉTÉ INTERROMPUE, ELLE NE COMPTE PAS ! ALORS CETTE FOIS, FAISONS-LE SIMPLEMENT ! ON VA LE DÉCIDER EN COMBATTANT !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel en frappant l'air avec ses poings tout en souriant.

''EST-CE QUE QUELQUE CHOSE CLOCHE AVCE TON CERVEAU ?! TU PENSE QUE TU PEUX ME BATTRE QUAND TU ES BLESSÉ À CE POINT ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer d'acier avec rage tout en collant son front à celui de feu, le dévisageant du regard.

''Gajeel, arrête ça…'' Commenta Levy d'une voix inquiète en observant le nommé, qui avait le bras droit dans un plâtre et était enroulé de la tête au pied dans des bandages.

''C'EST DU GÂTEAU ! MAINTENANT, J'AI LE POUVOIR DU DRAGON DE – GUFPAH !'' Fit le fils du roi des dragons de feu, s'écroulant au sol alors qu'il observait l'autre dragon slayer d'un air victorieux et confiant.

''QUI PEUT TOMBER COMME ÇA ?!'' S'écria le fils de Metalicana de colère et de stupeur, voyant le rose au sol et ne semblant pas pouvoir se relever.

''NATSU !'' S'écria de panique la mage des mots, observant le nommé d'un œil surpris et inquiet.

''L'effet secondaire de manger autre chose que du feu…'' Commenta la mage aux armures en observant le mage de feu, croisant les bras tout en l'observant d'un œil sérieux.

''Pour le moment, pourquoi on ne retournerait pas au camp ?'' Demanda Wendy, Ayant une veste et un pantalon trop larges pour elle pour cacher son corps.

''Vos corps ont réellement besoin de repos.'' Ajouta la compagnonne de la dragon slayer du ciel d'un air sérieux et sévère, croisant les bras en observant les autres mages.

''Oui, tu as raison.'' Fit Lisanna en observant la chatte blanche tout en souriant.

''Retournons au camp.'' Ajouta Cana en se retournant tout aidant Lucy, cette dernière protestant qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

''EH ! ATTENDEZ UNE SECONDE ! ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR ME TAPER SALAMANDER SUR LE DOS ?!'' S'écria de rage et de fureur le dragon slayer de fer en transportant le nommé sur son dos, avant qu'il ne suive les mages qui partaient de la zone.

« Est-ce que mon père va bien… » Se demanda la cartomancienne en observant le sol avec interrogation et inquiétude, ayant fini par céder à la blonde et l'ayant lâché, cette dernière marchant à ses côtés avant de se faire transporter dans les bras de la rousse, qui refusa de la reposer malgré ses agitations.

« Juvia… » Pensa le mage de glace avec inquiétude, regardant lui aussi le sol mais suivant les autres mages, dépassant Makarof qui l'attendait pour fermer la marche.

''Makarof…'' Appela Hadès d'une voix faible, faisant se stopper et trembler le nommé de surprise. ''Fini-moi.'' Ordonna-t-il d'une voix sûre et sérieuse, l'autre mage restant silencieux en toute réponse.

''J'ai appris beaucoup de choses de ta part. Pour t'en remercier, je regarderais ailleurs quand tu fuiras de cette île.'' Fit le Maître de Fairy Tail en soupirant, ne se retournant pas vers son interlocuteur.

''Quelle naïveté… Si tu me laisse vivre, la prochaine fois je m'assurerais de détruire ta guilde.'' Commenta Purehito d'une voix grave et sérieuse, tournant son regard en direction de son interlocuteur qui refusait de se retourner.

''J'ai perdu face à toi. Mais… Ces gamins t'ont vaincu.'' Répliqua le Maître de Fairy Tail avec sérieux et conviction, ne se retournant pas dans la direction de l'homme à terre.

''Pas exactement. Mon cœur a été détruit. Et l'Île Tenrou a offert ses pouvoirs aux gamins. Si ces coïncidence n'étaient pas intervenus, je n'aurais pas perdu face à toi.'' Déclara avec sérieux le Maître de Grimoire Heart en retournant son regard vers le ciel, celui de Fairy Tail fermant les yeux et soupirant.

''Pourquoi es-tu tombé dans les ténèbres ?'' Demanda Makarof d'une voix sérieuse et grave tout en rouvrant les yeux, ne se retournant cependant pas vers le mage noir.

''Je te l'ai déjà dit… La véritable nature de la magie est les « Ténèbres ». Les miracles créent dans les profondeurs des ténèbres furent appelés « Magie ». Je suis parti de la guilde et ai voyagé sur la route de la magie, car je voulais découvrir la vérité en ce monde. Ce monde qui est empli de magie est un monde de mensonge… Mais ce monde où se trouvait Zeref, le « Monde Ultime de la Magie » est le vrai monde. Je voulais voir à quoi ce monde ressemblait. C'est pourquoi je voulais réveiller Zeref et ai récupéré les clés de son éveil…'' Répondit le mage noir d'une voix calme et sérieuse, l'autre mage restant silencieux pendant son discours alors que le premier tendit le bras droit en direction du ciel. ''J'étais si proche… Encore un peu plus loin de la « Magie Unique »…'' Ajouta-t-il d'une voix attristée et contrariée, son bras droit tremblant alors qu'il observait le ciel d'un œil sérieux et contrarié.

''Même si tu avais trouvé ça, ça n'aurait rien changé.'' Déclara Makarof, à la surprise du mage noir et de son petit-fils, ces deux derniers se retournant vers lui et le regardant avec surprise. ''Peu importe si tu dis que la véritable origine de la magie est les « Ténèbres ». Peu importe si tu dis qu'elle vient de la « Lumière » aussi. La magie est vivante. Sa place change avec le temps et elle grandi avec nous. La magie est tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Elle peut se sentir de n'importe quelle manière… Comme les ténèbres, comme la lumière, comme le rouge ou comme le bleu. Et elle vit en liberté, au côté de Fairy Tail. Tout ceci, je l'ai appris de toi.'' Déclara-t-il d'une voix sévère et sérieuse tout en s'éloignant du Maître noir, ce dernier écarquillant les yeux de surprise en entendant ça, retournant son regard vers le ciel.

* * *

**Plusieurs minutes plus tard, au camp.**

''BORDEL ! TU ES BRUYANT NATSU ! TU NE PEUX PAS LA FERMER ET DORMIR SILENCIEUSEMENT ?!'' S'écria de colère et de rage le mage du Beast Soul, regardant le nommé qui ronflait avec agacement et colère.

''Laisse-le tranquille. Il se repose.'' Sourit Mirajane, accroupi derrière le rose et souriant d'un air amusé.

''Mira-nee ! Je viens de penser à quelque chose !'' Fit la benjamine des Strauss, avant de relever le dragon slayer de feu pour lui faire des couettes avec ses cheveux. ''La sœur jumelle de Natsu ! Ne serait-elle pas mignonne ?'' Demanda-t-elle en élargissant un large sourire amusé, faisant rire sa sœur.

''C'est si horrible…'' Commenta Elfman en se retournant, un visage écœuré et dégouté.

''Alors ce qu'on a détruit, c'était réellement le cœur d'Hadès ?'' Demanda Happy en regardant Charuru tout en mangeant un poisson.

''Coïncidence ou pas, on a fait du bon boulot.'' Déclara la chatte blanche en regardant le bleu, souriant d'un air soulagé.

''C'est bon Erza, Cana-san, je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer encore plus. Regardez, je me tiens debout et j'aurai pu marcher jusqu'au bateau de Grimoire Heart sans problème !'' Rétorqua Lucy en regardant les deux mages nommés, leur souriant d'un air rassurant.

''Si tu le dis…'' Répondit simplement la cartomancienne, un ton peu sûr dans sa voix alors qu'elle regarda le bandage autour du ventre de la blonde d'un œil coupable.

''Je ne te crois pas, Luce. Maintenant s'il te plaît, couche-toi.'' Déclara la rousse en regardant la blonde, cette dernière l'observant d'un œil interrogateur alors qu'elle changea ses vêtements. ''Infirmière Erza va prendre soin de toi.'' Ajouta-t-elle en portant une tenue d'infirmière rose, la concernée tombant de suite sur un lit posé au sol juste derrière elle, à cause du sang se projetant de son nez. ''AAAAAAHH ! LUCY !'' S'écria-t-elle de panique en s'ex-quipant d'un simple pantalon, montrant ainsi les bandages autour de son corps.

''Je crois que tu lui as été fatale…'' Commenta la brune d'une voix lasse tout en regardant la blonde.

''Lu-chan est plutôt perverse…'' Ajouta Levy d'une voix tout aussi lassée, observant l'écarlate soulevait la nommée d'un air paniquée tout en l'appelant.

''Doki…'' Fit simplement la constellationniste, sa tête tombant sur le côté alors que du sang coulait encore de son nez, ses yeux s'étant transformés en cœur.

''Hey ! T'as été blessé Lily ?! *TOUSSE* HACK !'' Fit le dragon slayer d'acier, crachant un peu de sang par la bouche et se retenant de tomber au sol.

''Euh… Je vais bien mieux que toi…'' Commenta le chat noir en regardant son interlocuteur, un air sérieux mais surpris au visage.

''C'EST BON DE TE REVOIR !'' S'écria Bixcrow en regardant Laxus, un large sourire au visage.

''Je ne suis pas exactement revenu…'' Répondit le blond en regardant son interlocuteur, levant un sourcil en sa direction.

''LAXUS EST REVENU ! YEEESSS !'' S'écria Freed de joie et de bonheur, laissant ses larmes couler alors qu'il sautillait presque sur place.

''Hey, tu m'écoutes au moins… ?'' Demanda le mage de foudre d'un air lassé et exaspéré, observant le vert en arquant un sourcil de fatigue.

''Hey… Elfman m'a fait de vilaines choses pendant que tu étais parti, Laxus… Tu pourrais le punir pour moi ?'' Demanda Evergreen en observant son interlocuteur, qui soupira de soulagement alors qu'elle mit sa main droite devant sa bouche tout pour cacher son sourire narquois.

''SALOPE !'' S'écria le Strauss de rage et de fureur en observant la mage, un air haineux au visage.

''Bien… Maintenant, je vais m'occuper des blessures de Levy-chan.'' Fit Wendy, qui avait remis des vêtements de sa taille grâce aux esprits de Lucy, s'essuyant le front tout en observant la nommée, soupirant un peu de fatigue.

''Ah ! Ça ne fait plus du tout mal !'' Commenta Happy en levant un bras tout en observant la mage du ciel d'un air soulagé, cette dernière lui ayant mis un bandage autour de la tête.

''Je vais bien ! Tu devrais te reposer aussi, Wendy !'' Rétorqua la mage des mots en regardant la jeune fille, qui lui sourit d'un air calme en toute réponse.

''Non. Je vais très bien depuis que l'Île Tenrou est revenue à la normale.'' Répondit la dragon slayer céleste en regardant son interlocutrice d'un air rassurant.

''En parlant de ça, je me demande comment l'île est revenue à son état normale, alors qu'elle a été détruite.'' Commenta Lisanna en regardant les alentours avec interrogation.

« Ultear… Est-ce que… » Pensa le mage de glace en regardant l'arbre géant avec interrogation, avant de se retourner en entendant du bruit en provenance d'un buisson se trouvant derrière lui.

''Hey… Les gars…''

''JUVIA !'' ''ÇA VA ?!'' S'écrièrent la blanche et le disciple d'Ul de surprise et de stupeur en observant la mage d'eau ramper en leur direction, un air fatigué au visage alors que des larmes coulèrent de son visage.

''Juvia est si désolée… Juvia a laissé Zeref s'enfuir… Gray-sama, s'il vous plaît, punissez Juvia ! Faîtes-moi ce que vous voulez… Waaah !'' Fit la mage d'eau en agitant ses fesses devant le mage de glace, ce dernier reculant d'un pas d'un air écœuré.

''J… JE N'AI PAS CE GENRE DE HOBBYS !'' S'écria le condisciple de Lyon en secouant la main devant lui tout en reculant pour s'éloigner de la bleue, cette dernière continuant étrangement de le suivre tout en agitant ses fesses en sa direction pour se faire punir.

''Mais moi siiii…'' Fit la mage d'une voix plaintive, sous le regard quelque peu lassé et dégouté du chat noir.

''Hey…'' Fit simplement Lily en observant la bleue, avant de se retourner et de laisser tomber.

''Il ne reste plus que Gildarts…'' Commenta Mirajane en observant les alentours, se tenant aux côtés de Cana et lui tenant la main.

''Oui.'' Répondit simplement la brune, avant de lever une noix de coco auquel une paille y était plantée pour y boire.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas Cana, on parle de Gildarts. Il va surement très bien.'' Déclara la Strauss en regardant sa petite-amie tout en caressant le dos de la main de cette dernière avec son pouce, son interlocutrice regardant cependant le sol d'un air triste tout en buvant la noix de coco.

« Papa… » Se fit la cartomancienne avec tristesse, buvant lentement sa boisson.

''Alors tu es exilé ? Gahahahaha ! Quel looser !'' Fit Gildarts en s'asseyant au côté de Laxus pour se moquer de lui, alors que la mage des cartes écarquilla les yeux et cracha du lait de noix de coco en se retournant vers le mage de rang S.

''LA FERME LE VIOC !'' Hurla de colère le blond en se retournant vers son interlocuteur, son visage montrant sa rage et sa colère en direction de Gildarts, sous l'œil agacé de la brune avant qu'elle et sa petite-amie ne se mettent peu à peu à rire d'amusement en voyant la scène.

''GILDARTS ! JE TE DÉFIE – PGYAAAAH !''

''NATSU !'' Fit l'exceed bleu de panique, voyant le nommé se coucher tout de suite au sol après qu'il se soit levé pour pointer le mage de rang S du doigt.

''GRAY-SAMA ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS !'' S'écria Juvia en secouant ses fesses devant le mage nommé.

''UWAAAH ! POINTE TES FESSES AILLEURS !'' S'écria le disciple d'Ul d'effroi et d'écœurement tout en reculant de la bleue.

''WENDY ! VIENS AIDER LUCY S'IL TE PLAÎT !'' S'écria la mage chevalière d'une voix paniquée en se retournant vers la jeune fille, tenant la blonde contre sa poitrine alors que cette dernière avait la tête penchait en arrière, arborant un large sourire heureux ainsi que des cœurs à la place des yeux, du sang qui coulant fortement de son nez.

''UWAAAAH ! LUCY-SAN, TIENS BON !'' S'écria la jeune dragon slayer de panique en accourant vers la nommée, un air inquiet.

''Erza, tu es train de tuer cette perverse…'' Commenta Charuru en regardant la rousse, un air las au visage.

* * *

**Dans la salle d'infirmerie du vaisseau de Grimoire Heart.**

''Dire qu'on s'est fait battre…'' Commenta Rustyrose d'une voix interdite et choquée tout en regardant le sol, sous le regard neutre d'Hadès qui était assis sur une chaise, des bandages sur tout le corps.

''Je n'arrive pas à y croire…'' Ajouta Kain Hikaru, regardant lui aussi le sol d'un air déçu.

''Dire que Zeref était juste à notre porté… Le « Monde Ultime de la Magie » était juste à notre porté…'' Fit de rage et de colère le mage de l'imagination, tremblant tout en serrant les dents, avant de se retourner sur le côté en entendant un bruit de pas.

''QUI EST LÀ ?!'' Hurlèrent Kain et Rustyrose en se retournant de moitié vers le bruit, une figure sortant peu à peu des ombres de la pièce.

''Ce sont des gens comme vous qui m'ont façonné dans l'existence.'' Fit le mage à la toge blanche en s'approchant peu à peu des mages noirs, les trois mages de grimoire qui parlaient ouvrant la bouche de stupeur et de choc. ''Ce sont des esprits tordus comme les votre qui ont invoqués Acnologia, annonçant la fin de cette ère. Personne ne peut l'arrêter maintenant. Le monde va être fini ici.'' Ajouta-t-il en observant les trois mages d'un œil agacé et énervé, sous le regard choqué et tremblant d'Hadès.

''Zeref… Ce Zeref est juste devant mes yeux… Est-ce la réalité ou juste un rêve… ?'' Se demanda Purehito, souriant de joie et de bonheur tout en tremblant, observant le nommé avec joie et dans le silence pendant plusieurs secondes, tandis que les deux autres mages de Grimoire Heart s'agenouillèrent devant Zeref. ''LES CLÉS ! APPORTEZ-MOI LES CLÉS !'' S'écria-t-il en regardant les deux autres mages noirs, ces derniers restants agenouillés au sol tout en tremblant.

''Mais…'' ''On ne peut pas bouger…'' Firent les deux mages agenouillés, tremblant d'effroi et écarquillant les yeux.

''Ce n'est pas nécessaire, car je suis « réveillé ».'' Déclara Zeref en regardant le Maître de Grimoire Heart avec colère, au choc de ce dernier. ''Je suis le moins bien placé pour le demander, mais combien de vie avez-vous pris pour obtenir ces « clés » ?'' Demanda-t-il d'une voix énervée, n'obtenant que le silence de la part des autres mages. ''Quel misérable. Même si ce n'est qu'un prétexte.''

''QU… QUOI ?!'' S'écria le Maître noir de choc et de stupeur en observant son interlocuteur, ce dernier restant calme malgré la coupure dans son discours.

''Une chose obsessionnelle des personnes interprétant mal le Mage Noir Zeref est cette illusion appelée les Clés du Réveil de Zeref. Croyez-vous réellement ces idioties montées de toutes pièces créées il y a longtemps ? Le Mage Noir Zeref qui se tient ici présent ne s'est jamais endormi.'' Expliqua le Légendaire Mage Noir avec colère et sérieux, au choc de ses interlocuteurs.

''NON ! IMPOSSIBLE ! J'AI UTILISÉ MON « ŒIL » AVANT ! VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS MÊME VAINCRE MES HOMMES DE MAIN !'' S'écria le Maître de Grimoire Heart avec rage et incompréhension tout en posant sa main droite sur son œil droit, faisant baisser la tête de son interlocuteur.

''Notre conversation va rapidement se terminer… Ceci est ma vraie puissance de ce temps.'' Déclara Zeref avec colère et noirceur tout en libérant peu à peu sa magie, faisant trembler les mages en face de lui alors que Kain Hikaru fonda en larmes. ''J'ai vu beaucoup de personnes mourir dans ce combat il y a 400 ans. Mais j'ai aussi appris la valeur de la vie ce jour-là. Tout a commencé à ce moment, mon corps a reçu cette malédiction : plus je me souciais de la vie, plus je prenais impuissamment la vie des autres. Et parce que je ne veux pas prendre la vie des autres, je ne peux que tenter d'oublier la chose la plus importante à propos de la vie humaine… Je suis réellement triste…'' Commenta-t-il en regardant le Maître noir d'un œil calme mélangé à de la colère, une certaine pitié apparaissant dans ses yeux.

''VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS COMBATTEZ MAINTENANT POUR L'IMPORTANCE DE LA VIE ?!'' S'écria Hadès d'incompréhension et de surprise, observant son interlocuteur d'un œil surpris.

''C'est exact. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas utiliser tout mon pouvoir. Mais c'est une toute autre histoire si j'oublie l'importance de la vie.'' Répondit le Légendaire Mage Noir avec fureur et rage, restant silencieux un instant alors que les pleurs de Kain remplirent la pièce. ''Vous êtes ceux qui avaient fait le déclic. Acnologia amène le changement d'une ère, à cause de vos ambitions tordues.'' Déclara-t-il en observant les mages avec fureur et rage.

''ACNOLOGIA ?! DE QUOI PARLEZ-VOUS ?!'' S'écria Purehito d'incompréhension et de choc, se levant d'un coup de son siège.

''J'apporterais ta punition.'' Répondit simplement Zeref, faisant un cercle dans l'air avec ses mains.

''A… ATTENDEZ ! J'AI ENCORE TANT DE QUESTIONS !'' S'écria le Maître noir d'une voix quelque peu effrayée et choquée.

''Le premier pêché fut d'appelé Acnologia. Le deuxième…'' Reprit le mage en toge blanche, joignant ses deux mains devant lui en direction d'Hadès, qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Ce dernier observait avec appréhension le mage noir tendre sa main droite vers le plafond, index et majeur tendus et les trois autres doigts repliés, alors que sa main gauche pointait vers le sol, l'index et l'auriculaire tendus et les autres doigts de la main repliés. ''C'est de m'avoir fait oublier l'importance de la vie. Repens-toi.'' Déclara-t-il en observant Hadès avec noirceur tout en joignant les mains, une immense accumulation de magie noire l'entourant soudainement.

* * *

**Au milieu de la mer, sur un bateau à rame.**

''Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Melody ?'' Demanda Ultear en regardant la nommée, la première ramant et s'éloignant peu à peu de l'Île Tenrou, ayant aussi changé ses vêtements pour d'autres vêtements plus confortable, la seconde ne lui répondant pas. ''C'est difficile d'oublier ça, mais… Faisons-le. De plus, Grimoire Heart est maintenant laissé à Zeref.'' Rajouta-t-elle en lui souriant d'un air rassurant, n'obtenant cependant aucune réponse de la part de son interlocutrice, qui préféra regardait la mer alors que des dauphins sautèrent non loin d'eux. ''Oh, regarde ! Des dauphins !'' Fit-elle en regardant les dit animaux sautaient de l'eau.

''Dis, Ultear, la personne qui a attaqué mon village… C'étais toi… ?'' Demanda la rose sans retourner son regard en direction de la nommée, cette dernière écarquillant les yeux de surprise, avant de baisser son regard d'un air triste et emplit de regret. ''Mes amis… Ma famille…''

''Oui.'' Répondit directement la mage du temps avec tristesse, faisant écarquiller les yeux de la jeune fille. ''Je savais qu'un jour, je te révèlerais tout. Je pensais traiter ma vie jusqu'aujourd'hui comme la « Première Partie ». Puis une fois arrivée dans le Monde Ultime de la Magie et complétée l'Arc of Time, je commencerais la « Seconde Partie ». Je croyais fermement que je pouvais recommencer la Première Partie de ma vie. De ce fait, peu importe les choses cruel ou amoral, je les effacerais. La Seconde Partie était ma vraie vie. Toi, ta vraie vie, ton bonheur… Tout ce que j'ai fais, c'était pour ça…'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant le bateau d'un air triste et emplit de regret, ne relevant pas la tête en entendant son interlocutrice se relever d'un coup, cette dernière baissant la tête et serrant les poings et les dents. ''Je sais… Tout ceci faisait partie de mon « plan ». Du point de vue des autres, je suis un horrible monstre. Je ne suis qu'une femme mauvaise, qui continue de faire le mal et qui souhaite obtenir le bonheur.'' Reprit-elle, son interlocutrice grinçant des dents alors que la fille d'Ul releva la tête en direction de la rose. ''Je n'oserais pas te demander le pardon… Je suis désolée… Laisse-moi au moins m'excuser une fois…'' Reprit-elle, voyant son interlocutrice trembler et l'observer avec rage et fureur, tandis que la mage du temps lâcha les rames et approcha sa main près d'une poche. ''C'est vrai… Tu me hais tellement que tu veux me tuer…'' Reprit-elle, sortant une dague de sa poche, à la surprise de la mage sensorielle avant que cette dernière ne voit, avec choc, son interlocutrice planter la dague dans sa poitrine. ''Mais je ne te laisserais plus jamais tes mains se salir de la sorte. Je disparaîtrais de ta vue…'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant d'un air calme et satisfait, avant de sauter du bateau.

''ULTEAR !'' Appela Melody de choc et d'effroi en regardant la nommée, voyant d'un œil paniqué la mage du temps tombé à l'eau.

''Tu peux trouver ton bonheur. Tu peux définitivement le trouver… Je t'aimais bien, Melody.'' Reprit la mage du temps, avant de se laisser couler dans l'eau, retirant sa dague de sa poitrine quelques secondes plus tard une fois dans l'eau.

''ULTEAR !'' S'écria de panique et d'effroi la rose, regardant là où était tombé la nommée.

« La mer… L'étreinte de ma mère… C'est agréable… Mes derniers… » Pensa Ultear, de plus en plus fatiguée et perdant conscience alors qu'elle coulait.

''BUHAAA !'' Fit Melody en sortant de l'eau avant de haleter, la mage du temps reprenant peu à peu conscience et remarquant les bras de la rose qui l'entourait pour l'empêcher de couler.

''Melody…'' Appela la fille d'Ul de stupeur et de choc en observant la nommée, qui tremblait tout en la tenant.

''Vie… Il faut que tu vives…'' Déclara la rose en tremblant tout en regardant l'eau, à la surprise de son interlocutrice avant qu'elle ne lève son bras droit, remarquant une marque en forme de bracelet sur son poignet.

« Un lien sensoriel ? » Se demanda la mage du temps avec surprise tout en regardant la marque.

''Ta tristesse… Tes regrets… Je sais tout à ce propos… C'était toi qui m'as élevé… Ça n'a jamais changé…'' Reprit la rose, la concernée se retournant vers elle avec surprise et choc alors qu'elle aperçut les larmes de la jeune fille. ''JE TE PARDONNE ! JE N'EN PARLERAIS PLUS JAMAIS ! MAIS JE T'EN PRIE, NE ME LAISSE PAS SEULE ! JE T'AIME BIEN AUSSI ! VIVONS ENSEMBLE !'' S'écria-t-elle de désespoir et de supplice, sous le regard choqué de la mage du temps, avant qu'elle n'enlace la rose pour la rassurer, laissant elle aussi ses larmes couler.

* * *

**Dans le vaisseau volant de Grimoire Heart.**

« BOOOOMM ! » Explosa soudainement l'endroit où se tenait Hadès, ce dernier tombant en arrière après avoir été englouti dans une large colonne de magie noire qui transperça les deux côtés du vaisseau, les yeux totalement blancs tandis qu'il tombait dans une position très inconfortable, restant immobile.

''M… MAÎTRE HADÈS ?!'' S'écria de choc et d'effroi Rustyrose en se retournant en direction du nommé, alors que Zeref observa le Maître avec rage et haine.

''M… M… M… M… MO… MOR… MORT !'' S'écria Kain Hikaru, bien plus effrayé que le mage de l'imagination et pleurant à grosses larmes.

''Quelqu'un qui ne sait rien de mieux tombera en enfer !'' Déclara Zeref d'une voix rageuse et énervée, avant de se retourner en entendant un hurlement au loin, transpirant soudainement à grosse goutte. ''Le voilà… ! Acnologia !'' Fit-il d'une voix craintive en observant la direction où il avait entendu le bruit, transpirant de plus en plus à grosses gouttes.

* * *

**Au camp de Fairy Tail, sur l'Île Tenrou.**

''VOUS AVEZ DIT QUOI ?!'' S'écrièrent Gray, Elfman, Natsu et Gajeel de choc et de rage en observant Mirajane et Makarof, qui les regardaient en souriant d'un air désolé.

''On vous l'a dit. Je suspends la progression de l'avancement de l'examen de S-Class.'' Répondit le vieil homme en regardant les mages de Fairy Tail, un air fatigué au visage alors qu'il avait remis les vêtements qu'il portait sur le bateau qui les avaient amenés sur l'île, la blanche prenant des notes sur une feuille derrière lui.

''JE NE COMPRENDS ABSOLUMENT PAS LE VIEUX !'' ''POURQUOI TU LE SUSPENDS ?!'' ''JE VEUX DEVENIR S-CLASS !'' ''Levy était la candidate, pas toi.'' Firent les quatre mages, celui du Beast Soul regardant celui d'acier d'un air agacé et énervé.

''Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, avec tout ce qui s'est passé.'' Rétorqua le vieux Maître en se grattant le dessus de la tête tout en observant les mages d'un air désolé.

''Parmi les candidats, il y avait un membre du Conseil qui s'était infiltré, et Grimoire Heart a aussi interféré.'' Ajouta Mirajane en regardant les quatre mages d'un air désolé.

''Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres options cette fois-ci.'' Comprit Levy en regardant le sol, un air quelque peu déçu au visage.

''TU ES OKAY AVEC TOUT CE BORDEL ?!'' S'écria le mage de fer avec rage et colère en regardant sa partenaire d'examen, serrant les dents.

''Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes autant ?'' Demanda Lily en observant le dragon slayer d'acier, un air interrogateur au visage.

''GAAAAAH ! JE VOULAIS DEVENIR UN S-CLASS, BORDEL !'' S'écria le mage de glace en se tenant la tête, un air déçu et agacé au visage.

''Pas d'inquiétude ! Vous y arriverez la prochaine fois, Gray-sama !'' Encouragea Juvia en observant le nommé, serrant le poing droit et s'appuyant sur une béquille avec le gauche.

''Même un homme a ses limites.'' Soupira Elfman de déception et de fatigue en regardant le sol.

''PAS POSSIBLE QUE J'ABANDONNE ! JE DEVIENDRAIS UN S-CLASS, PEU IMPORTE LE PRIX ! GRAY, ELFMAN, LEVY, VOUS ABANDONNEZ TOUS, N'EST-CE PAS ?! SI C'EST LE CAS, ALORS JE DEVIENS S-CLASS ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ?! S-CLASS !'' S'écria le mage de feu en observant les trois nommés avec sérieux et colère, avant de sourire de victoire.

''Calme-toi, Natsu.'' Commenta Happy en regardant le susnommé, qui dansait malgré ses bandages sur son corps.

''Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… Très bien Natsu, ceci est une exception spéciale : commençons la partie finale de l'examen. Si tu peux me vaincre, alors je te promouvrais en mage de rang S.'' Déclara le vieux Maître en regardant le nommé tout en faisant signe de la main de venir le combattre.

''SÉRIEUX JII-CHAN ?!'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en observant le vieil homme avec un large sourire au visage, avant de s'échauffer les bras. ''TRÈS BIEN ! J'M'ENFLAMME ! J'ARRIV – HIIA !'' Fit-il, se faisant écraser contre un arbre qui se brisa en deux après avoir été frappé par le poing géant de Makarof, l'attaque rendant le rose inconscient alors que les trois mages qui avaient protesté la décision pâlirent d'un coup en faisant un saut en arrière.

**Non loin, dans la forêt.**

''Qu'esch que tu fés ?'' Demanda Lisanna en regardant Laxus avec des larmes aux bords des yeux, ce dernier lui tirant les joues.

''J'ai pas pu vérifier pour Lucy, du coup je vérifie si c'est bien toi.'' Rétorqua simplement le blond en tapotant la tête de la blanche, qui baissa la tête d'un air gêné.

''BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST NOUS !'' Rétorqua la Strauss de gêne et d'agacement, avant de retirer sa tête et d'attraper la main du petit-fils de Makarof.

''Se faire embêter de la sorte… J'ai pitié pour toi…'' Commenta Evergreen en regardant la blanche, un air amusé au visage.

''Quel esprit de perception… Laxus est si impressionnant…'' Commenta Freed en rougissant un peu, regardant le blond en souriant avec amusement.

''… L'amour rend aveugle…'' Commenta faiblement Bixcrow en observant le mage des runes, un air las au visage.

''Je peux le voir dans ses yeux.'' ''Il le croit sérieusement.'' Ajoutèrent les poupées du mage Raijinshuu, flottant au-dessus du vert et observant ce dernier regarder avec passion le blond.

**Derrière un arbre, à quelques mètres de là.**

''Je voulais aller lui dire bonjour… Mais je suis si nerveuse…'' Déclara Wendy en regardant Charuru, tremblant alors qu'elle observait en cachette Laxus et les autres mages.

''De quoi as-tu peur ?!'' Demanda la chatte blanche d'un air surpris et un peu fatigué.

''J'ai entendu différentes rumeurs à son sujet. Au fond, ce n'est pas un mauvais type.'' Commenta Erza en arrivant derrière la jeune fille, portant un pantalon noir avec maillot blanc ayant l'inscription « Je suis interdit d'approcher Lucy à moins de 100 mètres ».

''Ah, Erza-san !'' Appela la bleue avec surprise, la compagnonne de cette dernière observant avec un certain étonnement le maillot que portait la rousse.

''Elle l'a gardé…'' Commenta l'exceed blanche avec une certaine stupeur, voyant que la chevalière semblait arborer sans gêne le maillot que la blanche avait modifié.

''Il est juste un peu étrange.'' Ajouta l'écarlate en observant le blond avec un sourire au visage, son interlocutrice observant le concerné quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers la mage aux armures.

''Okay ! Je vais aller lui dire bonjour !'' Déclara Wendy en souriant, avant de s'avancer vers le dragon slayer de foudre, sous le sourire de la rousse alors qu'elle se retourna, fondant de suite en larmes quand elle regarda son maillot.

''SI RAPIDEMENT ?!'' S'écria Charuru de surprise et de choc en observant la mage aux épées pleurer, qui s'éloignait d'un pas triste et lent tout en se courbant.

**À une source d'eau chaude.**

''C'est plutôt agréable.'' Commenta Lucy, étant assise dans l'eau de la source et profitant de ce moment avec Cana.

''Une source médicinale, huh ? Ça va vraiment nous aider à refermer nos blessures… ?'' Se demanda la brune en regardant une branche de feuille qu'elle utilisait sur ses blessures, tandis que la blonde se retourna vers elle.

''Ton bras va bien, Cana-san ?'' Demanda l'être démoniaque avec inquiétude en regardant la nommée.

''Celui que j'ai utilisé pour recevoir Fairy Glitter ? Ouaip ! Il semblerait que le loyer est totalement remboursée !'' Sourit la cartomancienne en montrant son bras droit à son interlocutrice, lui faisant élargir un sourire de soulagement. ''Et ton ventre, Lucy ?'' Demanda-t-elle en perdant le sourire, son expression étant remplacée par un visage plus inquiet.

''Je vais très bien aussi. Merci, Cana-san.'' Rassura la démone en souriant d'un air rassurant à son interlocutrice, cette dernière observant le petit creux dans le ventre de la blonde avec une certaine inquiétude, avant de baisser la tête d'un air emplit de regret.

''Je suis désolée, Lucy.'' S'excusa soudainement la mage des cartes en regardant l'eau, sous l'œil interrogateur de la constellationniste. ''J'aurais du t'amener directement au camp au lieu d'aller à la tombe de Maevis, malgré ton état. Je n'avais fait qu'empirer la chose en y allant avec toi.''

''Je ne me souviens pas. C'est sans doute sans importance. Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce propos.'' Rassura la blonde en souriant à la brune, qui garda son air triste en regardant l'eau.

''Mais ça me reste en tête. Trahir ses camarades est une chose qui restera toute ta vie.'' Ajouta la petite-amie de Mirajane d'un air déprimé et triste.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne considère pas ça comme une trahison. Il s'agit du comportement et des farces habituels de la guilde, non ? Et puis, je préfère oublier afin de ne pas perdre une amie comme toi. Alors n'y pense pas, d'accord ?'' Déclara Lucy en regardant la brune d'un œil rassurant et réconfortant tout en lui souriant, faisant élargir un sourire à la brune.

''… Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu devenir une S-Class… Je voulais juste dire la vérité à mon père…'' Déclara la mage des cartes en observant la blonde, un air déçu au visage.

**Quelques minutes plus tard, au camp de Fairy Tail.**

''OUAH ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE LUCY !'' S'écria Erza en s'accrochant à la blonde, cette dernière tapotant le dos de sa petite-amie pour la rassurer.

''Allez allez, Erza… C'est bon…'' Tenta la mage démoniaque d'un air gêné, ayant du mal à bouger les bras à cause de la rousse qui était accroché à elle.

''Pousses-toi Erza.'' Fit Lisanna, remettant un bandage pour couvrir les petits creux dans le dos et le ventre de la constellationniste, tandis que la nommée bougea assez son corps pour laisser le bandage passé sans pour autant lâcher sa petite-amie, sous le regard un peu exaspéré et amusée de cette dernière.

''Cana et Mira sont partis où ?'' Demanda Gray en regardant Elfman, qui était assis sur un lit en observant les autres mages.

''Elles sont allés rejoindre Gildarts et Natsu.'' Répondit le blanc en regardant le mage de glace avec sérieux, pointant en direction de l'endroit où étais partie les concernées.

**Au même moment, à la rivière traversant l'île.**

''C'est quoi ce visage de dépressif… ?'' Demanda Gildarts en observant Natsu, qui avait l'air très fatigué alors qu'ils pêchaient dans la rivière avec Happy.

''Eh bien, ce n'est pas du tout intéressant…'' Répondit le dragon slayer de feu en regardant la rivière, un air fatigué et las au visage.

''Tu ne comprends absolument rien au vrai sentiment romantique d'un homme, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda le mage de rang S en observant le rose, un air déçu et agacé au visage.

''C'est vrai ! Ces poissons, c'est ce qui est romantique !'' Déclara le chat bleu en regardant un panier remplit de poisson, de la bave coulant de sa bouche.

''Je n'ai pas dit que tu pouvais en manger !'' Déclara le S-Class mage en regardant l'exceed bleu avec colère, avant de se retourner vers la rivière avec détermination. ''L'INSTINCT DE LA CHASSE ! CECI EST LE GRAND PHÉNOMENE NATUREL QUI NOUS UNIS TOUS ! SERAS-TU LE MANGÉ, OU LE MANGEUR ?! CECI EST LE VÉRITABLE DÉFI ! CECI EST LE TERRAIN DE JEU DE L'HOMME !'' S'écria-t-il avec conviction et détermination, sous le regard beaucoup plus intéressé du dragon slayer.

''Oh ! Je crois que j'ai compris !'' S'exclama le mage de feu, regardant la rivière avec détermination et conviction alors que sa canne à pêche commença à être attiré par l'eau.

''BIEN NATSU ! TIRE ! RAMÈNE-LE !'' S'écria le mage de rang S en observant le nommé, un large sourire satisfait au visage.

''GILDARTS !'' Appela Mirajane en arrivant derrière les mages, sa petite-amie se tenant à ses côtés, portant une chemise jaune avec une jupe noire et des bottes.

''ATTENDEZ UNE SECONDE ! LA ROMANCE MASCULINE DE NATSU SE RÉVEIL !'' S'écria l'appelé en se retournant de moitié vers les deux arrivantes, tendant la main pour les arrêter.

''Mais Cana a quelque chose d'important à te dire !'' Reprit la Strauss en souriant au mage de rang S, alors que sa petite-amie regarda le sol en tremblant.

''Hm ?'' Fit le concerné en se retournant vers la brune d'un air interrogateur, posant sa canne à pêche alors que la blanche s'approcha du rose et du chat bleu.

''Allez, laissons leur de l'espace !'' Déclara la mage du Satan Soul en amenant les deux autres mages derrière un buisson, prenant au passage la canne à pêche que Natsu avait et tirant le poisson qui y était ferré en même temps.

''MAIS LES POISSONS !'' ''LA NOURRITURE DE TOUT LE MONDE !'' Firent les deux compagnons de protestation en tendant les bras vers la rivière, se laissant cependant tirer par la blanche. Cette dernière vit cependant le regard hésitant de la mage des cartes, avant de se placer devant elle et de l'embrasser tendrement, lui souriant ensuite d'un air rassurant.

''Tu peux y arriver, Cana.'' Murmura la blanche en regardant la brune, qui l'observa d'un air légèrement surpris avant de la voir partir derrière les buissons, la laissant ainsi seule avec Gildarts.

''Belle petite-amie que tu as là, Cana.'' Commenta le mage de rang S en souriant à la nommée, qui l'observa en silence et en tremblant alors qu'il le regarda d'un œil rassurant. ''Qu'y a-t-il ?'' Demanda-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude, tandis que la brune tint son bras gauche en regardant le sol.

''C'est… À propos de la raison pour laquelle je suis entrée dans la guilde… J'étais venue chercher mon père…'' Commença la mage des cartes avec hésitation en observant le sol, sous l'œil interrogateur de son interlocuteur.

''C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler… C'est de ça dont tu veux parler ? Ton père était à Fairy Tail ?'' Demanda Gildarts avec interrogation et sérieux, faisant se relever légèrement la tête de la brune.

''O… Oui…'' Répondit Cana avec hésitation, tremblant alors qu'elle rebaissa son regard vers le sol.

''Vas-y Cana. Tu peux le lui dire.'' Encouragea Mirajane en observant sa petite-amie tout en souriant et en se cachant derrière un arbre, sous le regard perdu des deux autres mages qui étaient derrière elle alors que la brune marqua un temps de pause, se mordant la lèvre inférieure tout en tremblant.

''C'est toi, Gildarts.'' Déclara la brune d'un air hésitant tout en tremblant.

''Eh ?'' Fit soudainement le mage de rang S en transpirant, alors que Mirajane sourit en observant la brune, les deux autres mages derrière elle ouvrant la bouche d'un air choqué. ''EEEEEEEEEHHH ?!'' S'écria-t-il de stupeur et de choc, la bouche grand ouverte et transpirant à très grosses gouttes.

''Beaucoup de choses sont arrivés… Je n'ai jamais été capable de te le dire avant…'' Reprit Cana en regardant le sol tout en tremblant, se mordant les lèvres.

''A… ATTENDS… ATTENDS UNE SECONDE… ! TU…'' Bégaya Gildarts, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts alors qu'il pâlit légèrement.

''Je sais… Difficile à accepter, n'est-ce pas… ?'' Demanda la mage des cartes en observant le sol tout en tremblant, alors que son interlocuteur s'agenouilla et compta sur ses doigts.

''TU ES LA FILLE DE QUI ?! Sara… Naomi… Claire… Feena… Marie… Eliza… NON ! TU N'AS ABSOLUMENT PAS LA MÊME COULEUR DE CHEVEUX ! Emma… Lila… Sidney… Michelle… Stéphanie…'' Énuméra le mage de rang S en tremblant tout en comptant sur ses doigts, alors que Mirajane fut soudainement entourée d'une aura noire et que des veines apparurent sur son front, sous le regard inquiet et effrayé des deux mages derrière elle.

''TU AS COUCHÉ AVEC COMBIEN DE FEMMES ?!'' S'écria la brune de rage et de colère en serrant les poings.

''J-JE SAIS ! C'EST SYLVIA, N'EST-CE PAS ! TU ES UNE FEMME AUSSI !'' S'écria Gildarts en regardant sa fille d'un air paniqué, souriant d'un air gêné et en tremblant.

''AHH ! J'EN PEUX PLUS ! TOUTES CES FEMMES ONT COUCHÉS AVEC MON PÈRE ET SONT MES PARENTS ?!'' S'écria la cartomancienne de colère et de rage en regardant le ciel d'un air exaspéré, avant de tourner les talons. ''BREF, C'EST CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ! VOILÀ TOUT !'' Déclara-t-elle de colère en commençant à s'éloigner du mage de rang S, qui paniqua et tendit le bras vers la brune.

''A… ATTENDS !'' S'écria Gildarts de panique, rampant d'un pas en direction de sa fille.

''C'EST TOUT CE QUE JE VOULAIS TE DIRE ! JE NE M'ATTENDAIS PAS À CE QUE TU FASSES PARTIE DE MA FAMILLE MAINTENANT OÙ QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LE GENRE ! ON PEUT CONTINUER DE VIVRE COMME ON-'' Se coupa-t-elle, observant le mage de rang S s'approcher rapidement d'elle pour l'enlacer, à sa grande surprise.

''Tu es la fille de Cornelia. Aucune doute là-dessus.'' Déclara le mage avec sérieux tout en serrant sa fille contre lui, sous le regard attristé de la brune.

''Lâche-moi.'' Fit simplement Cana en tournant son regard en direction du sol, laissant ses bras contre son corps.

''Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit jusque maintenant ? Ça a du être tellement dur, avec tout ce qui s'est passé jusque maintenant… Cornelia était la seule femme que j'ai aimée. C'est aussi la seule que j'ai épousée. J'étais complètement fixé avec le travail, et je l'ai quittée il y a 18 ans. J'ai suivi là où le vent m'emmenait… Mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée que j'avais une fille…'' Reprit le mage de rang S d'une voix triste et honteuse, alors que la brune regarda en direction du sol avec tristesse. ''Je suis désolé… Je n'avais aucune idée…'' Reprit-il d'une voix emplit de tristesse et de remords alors qu'il se mit à trembler, tandis que la brune se retira de l'étreinte de son père.

''C'est bon… Je suis celle qui t'as cachée tout ça…'' Rassura la mage des cartes en regardant son père avec un sourire rassurant, avant de poser ses mains sur son cœur. ''J'avais sans doute tort de garder ça pour moi, mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être soulagée d'un énorme poids de la poitrine.'' Reprit-elle en souriant tout en soupirant de soulagement, regardant le sol d'un air heureux.

''J'avais une fille si proche de moi…'' Reprit Gildarts en regardant le sol tout en tremblant, sa voix montrant sa honte et son remords.

''Laisse tombé, je ne t'ai pas révélé ça pour que tu prennes tes responsabilité ou un truc dans le genre… On peut juste agir comme on l'a toujours fait.'' Déclara la brune, sous le regard inquiet et non appréciateur de la blanche. ''Je… Vais juste le dire cette fois-ci… Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée, papa…'' Reprit-elle en souriant tout en faisant un clin d'œil, alors que le nommé trembla en observant sa fille, laissant ses larmes couler tandis qu'il revoyait l'isolement de la brune au fil des années, quand il rentrait à la guilde.

''CANA !'' S'écria Gildarts en laissant ses larmes couler tout en serrant la nommée dans ses bras, cette dernière rendant l'étreinte en souriant d'un air heureux. ''TU N'AS PLUS BESOIN D'ÊTRE AUSSI TRISTE MAINTENANT ! JE NE LAISSERAIS PLUS JAMAIS CECI SE PASSER ! À partir de maintenant, quand j'irais travailler, ou que j'irais boire, on sera ensemble !'' Déclara-t-il avec conviction et sérieux tout en serrant la brune contre lui.

''Ça à l'air plutôt chiant, non ?'' Demanda la mage des cartes en souriant sans relever la tête, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

''Je veux juste… C'est juste que je veux avoir le droit de t'aimer…'' Déclara le mage de rang S, alors que la cartomancienne laissa ses larmes couler tout en souriant de joie, les deux mages restant silencieux en se serrant dans les bras.

''Ouah…'' Firent Natsu et Happy, laissant leur larmes couler et ayant gardé leur expression choqué, tandis que la blanche sourit de soulagement et de joie en observant sa petite-amie.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ai pu réparer les liens avec ton père, Cana… » Pensa la Strauss en observant la nommée, essuyant ses larmes de joie qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux.

* * *

On était sous les rayons chaleureux du soleil. Mais le 16 Décembre de l'an X784, l'Île Tenrou…

Sa destruction était inévitable…

* * *

**Près de la rivière.**

''Qu…'' Fit Gildarts en regardant les alentours d'un air inquiet, sous l'œil interrogateur de sa fille. ''PAR LÀ !'' S'écria-t-il en retournant son regard tout en serrant la tête de la brune contre son torse, entendant un bruit puissant au loin. ''Cette sensation…'' Commenta-t-il d'une voix inquiète, sous l'œil perdu de la cartomancienne.

**Au camp de Fairy Tail.**

''QU'EST-CE QUE ?!'' ''C'EST BRUYANT ?!'' ''CETTE VOIX ?!'' ''C'EST QUOI… ?!'' Firent les mages de Fairy Tail avec choc et surprise en regardant les alentours, entendant un hurlement s'approcher peu à peu d'eux.

''Le cri d'un dragon…'' Reconnut Wendy en regardant les alentours avec surprise et choc.

''EH ?!'' ''UN DRAGON ?!'' S'écrièrent Levy et Lisanna en se retournant en sa direction, alors qu'un autre hurlement se fit entendre.

''TOUT LE MONDE VA BIEN ?!'' ''C'EST TROP BRUYANT !'' Firent Mirajane et Happy, courant avec les autres mages qui se trouvaient près de la rivière en direction de ceux du camp, tandis que le chat bleu sauta en couvrant ses oreilles tout en serrant les dents.

''LES GARS !'' Appelèrent les mages du camp en se retournant vers les arrivants, alors que Lily écarquilla les yeux en regardant le ciel.

''CE DOIT ÊTRE LUI…'' Commenta Gildarts en serrant les dents tout en tenant son bras métallique, un air inquiet au visage.

''LÀ-BAS !'' S'écria l'exceed noir en pointant le ciel tout en écarquillant les yeux, les autres mages suivant son doigt et écarquillant eux aussi les yeux de choc et d'horreur.

''QU'EST-CE QUE…'' ''C'EST ÉNORME !'' ''C'EST…'' ''UN DRAGON ?!'' ''Hein… ?!'' Firent les mages de Fairy Tail de choc et d'effroi en voyant une énorme créature voler au-dessus d'eux.

''Pour de vrai…'' ''Un véritable dragon vivant…'' ''Je le savais… Les dragons existent réellement…'' Firent les trois enfants de dragons en écarquillant les yeux tout en tremblant, observant le dragon volait au-dessus d'eux.

''Le dragon noir de l'apocalypse… Acnologia…'' Reconnut Makarof d'une voix effrayée et choquée en observant le dragon, qui descendait violement vers l'île.

''IL ARRIVE !'' S'écria Freed d'effroi et de peur, alors que le dragon tomba lourdement au sol, avant de pousser un hurlement puissant, son cri étant suffisamment puissant pour détruire des murs de pierres qui se trouvaient non loin du camp, alors que les mages de Fairy Tail se retournèrent en sa direction avec effroi, pâlissant et tremblant tous.

Acnologia est un dragon de taille titanesque, ayant la partie supérieure de son corps recouverte d'écailles rondes de couleur noire, décorées de motifs bleus en spirale. Il a un ventre blanc et lisse, et ses ailes sont de couleur noir ardent. Il possède aussi une queue très longue, qui est décorée des mêmes motifs que ceux de son corps.

Il possède des yeux globuleux et lumineux ainsi que des cornes des deux côtés de la tête. Il possède aussi des griffes acérées, ainsi que des dents extrêmement pointues et une langue bleue ciel.

''FUYEZ !'' Hurla Gildarts en se retournant vers les mages de Fairy Tail, voyant le dragon s'élevait dans le ciel et fonçait vers eux, détruisant le sol et faisant voler les mages.

''POUR DE VRAI ?!'' S'écria Elfman en observant le dragon, volant dans l'air et observant ce dernier avec frayeur.

''REGARDAIENT CE QU'IL VIENT DE DÉTRUIRE !'' S'écria Levy de désespoir et d'effroi en observant le dragon noir.

''C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !'' ''ET D'OÙ IL SORT ?!'' S'écrièrent Erza et Cana d'effroi et d'horreur en observant le dragon, reculant d'un pas.

''DÉPÊCHEZ-VOUS, VERS LE BATEAU !'' S'écria le mage de rang S le plus puissant de Fairy Tail de panique et d'effroi, alors qu'Acnologia rasa le sol en ouvrant la gueule en grand tout en la dirigeant vers Freed et Bixcrow, qui sautèrent pour éviter d'être mangé.

''COUREZ ! TOUT LE MONDE, ON RENTRE TOUS ENSEMBLE ! À FAIRY TAIL !'' S'écria Erza en regardant les mages qui étaient derrière, pointant la direction où elle courait avec les autres mages.

''WENDY ! TU PEUX PARLER AUX DRAGONS, NON ?! TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE À CE PROPOS ?!'' Demanda Charuru en observant la nommée tout en courant à ses côtés.

''JE NE PEUX PAS LEUR PARLER ! LES DRAGONS SONT TRÈS INTELLIGENTS ! CE DRAGON DEVRAIT POUVOIR COMPRENDRE NOTRE LANGUE !'' S'écria la jeune fille en regardant la chatte blanche, les compagnonnes voyant le dragon poursuivre Gray et Laxus, le mage de glace transportant Juvia sur ses épaules.

* * *

**Sur le pont du vaisseau de Grimoire Heart.**

''Malgré cela, la seule raison à laquelle il n'utilise pas de mots est parce qu'il pense que les humains ne sont rien d'autres que des insectes. Personne ne s'arrêterait pour parler à une abeille qui tourne autour de soi. C'est la même chose pour ce dragon. Personne ne prendrait aussi sérieusement un insecte, même pour un moment. Il y a des choses en ce monde qu'on ne peut combattre ou s'opposer, peu importe à quel point on s'y met. L'Humanité va apprendre ceci bientôt…'' Déclara Zeref en observant l'Île Tenrou, qui se faisait peu à peu ravagé par le dragon noir qui s'y trouvait, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux et soupir. ''Il semblerait… Que nous allons nous embarquer sur un long voyage. Cette ère touche à sa fin… Adieu, Natsu…'' Fit-il, avant de se retourner et de faire dos à l'île.

* * *

**Sur l'Île Tenrou.**

''DAH ! GAH ! FUGUAH !'' S'écria Natsu en rebondissant sur le sol, volant à cause d'un coup dans le sol causés par Acnologia. ''TOI !'' S'écria-t-il de rage et de colère en se relevant tout en regardant le dragon, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise en voyant Makarof se tenir devant lui, bras tendu et lui faisant dos.

''JII-CHAN !'' ''MAÎTRE !'' Appelèrent le rose et son compagnon en écarquillant les yeux, un air inquiet et effrayé au visage.

''COUREZ ! ALLEZ AU BATEAU !'' S'écria le vieux Maître en prenant sa forme de géant, stoppant le dragon qui voulait lui donner un coup de tête en sa direction alors que les mages de Fairy Tail virent avec horreur le vieil homme craché du sang, sa blessures au ventre et dans le dos se rouvrant.

''C'EST INUTILE ! IL Y A AUCUNE CHANCE QU'ON PUISSE LE VAINCRE !'' ''MAÎTRE ! ARRÊTEZ S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !'' S'écrièrent Gray et Erza en se retournant vers le vieil homme.

''COUREZ !'' Hurla de nouveau Makarof, alors que Laxus l'observa en écarquillant les yeux.

''SI VOUS VOUS APPRÊTEZ À L'AFFRONTER, ALORS ON VA VOUS AIDER !'' ''ÉCRASONS CETTE CHOSE EN MORCEAUX !'' S'écrièrent les Raijinshuu en se préparant à attaquer le dragon.

''EST-CE QUE VOUS COMPTEZ RÉELLEMENT DÉSOBÉIR AUX DERNIERS ORDRES DE VOTRE MAÎTRE ?! BANDE DE GAMINS INSOLENTS !'' S'écria le vieux Maître de rage et de fureur en retournant son regard en direction des mages de Fairy Tail, faisant se stopper ces derniers qui écarquillèrent les yeux d'horreur.

« Il vient… De dire… Ses derniers… » Pensa Mirajane d'horreur et d'effroi en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, les larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux.

''OUI !'' Hurla la mage stellaire alors que le dragon reçu soudainement un puissant coup sous la gueule, le faisant tomber en arrière et lâcher prise au vieil homme. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de relever la tête de surprise avant de voir la blonde posé sa main sur front, le faisant de suite reprendre sa taille normale.

« Qu… Ma forme de géant… Elle l'a annulé ?! » Pensa le vieil homme en regardant le sol et ses mains avec choc, avant de relever la tête en direction de la constellationniste, qui avait laissé ses ailes apparaître et atterrit au sol devant lui, à la surprise des mages de Fairy Tail. ''QUE FAIS-TU IDIOTE ?! TU NE PEUX RIEN CONTRE LUI !'' S'écria-t-il de rage et de fureur, observant la mage constellationniste avec rage alors que ses veines ressortirent sur son front.

''Je refuse de voir d'autres humains se sacrifier pour me sauver. D'en voir d'autres tenter de sauver la dernière démone de sa race.'' Déclara Lucy, avant de se retourner et de laisser apparaître son apparence démoniaque, à la surprise des mages. ''Et puis, laissais-moi m'occuper de ce petit dragon.'' Déclara-t-elle avec confiance tout en se retournant vers Acnologia, qui se retournait sur ses pattes, alors que les mages observèrent l'être démoniaque d'un œil énervé et agacé.

''TU CROIS POUVOIR Y FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE PARCE QUE TU ES UN DÉMON ?! TU VAS MOURIR !'' ''JE REFUSE DE TE PERDRE LUCE ! PAS UNE SECONDE FOIS !'' S'écrièrent Cana et Erza de rage, les autres mages préparant leur magie mais s'arrêtant en voyant la blonde leur sourire d'un air heureux et confiant.

''Honnêtement, je préfère mille fois rester derrière pour vous permettre de vous en sortir, que de m'enfuir en laissant quelqu'un derrière moi.'' Déclara la mage des esprits en souriant calmement tout en envoyant ses clés à la rousse, cette dernière l'attrapant en tremblant avant qu'elle et les autres mages l'observèrent avec rage et colère, tandis qu'elle se retourna vers le dragon et le frappa sur le côté, le faisant perdre de nouveau l'équilibre. ''MAINTENANT, PARTEZ D'ICI !'' Hurla-t-elle, profitant d'une nouvelle seconde de répit pour poser pied au sol en observant le dragon.

''ET TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS LAISSER L'UNE DE MES ENFANT RESTER ICI À COMBATTRE CE DRAGON ?! HORS DE QUESTION !'' Hurla Makarof de rage en accourant vers Lucy, étant suivi de près par les autres membres de la guilde. ''NON ! VOUS RESTEZ ICI ! LUCY, VA T'EN D'ICI !'' Hurla-t-il de nouveau en se retournant vers les autres mages, qui l'ignorèrent et foncèrent vers le dragon.

''ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! JE SUIS UN DRAGON SLAYER ! SI QUELQU'UN DEVAIT ÊTRE L'ADVERSAIRE DE CETTE CHOSE, CE SERA M-'' Se coupa net le rose, lui et les autres mages de Fairy Tail se stoppant net en voyant le regard froid et dur de l'être démoniaque, tremblant soudainement en voyant son regard sévère.

''Je vous ai dit de dégager.'' Ordonna simplement l'être démoniaque, avant de bloquer un coup de patte du dragon noir, volant cependant vers des arbres tandis que les mages se retournèrent et courèrent dans la direction de leur fuite. Seule Erza resta à sa place, regardant sa petite-amie d'un air vide, ses yeux montrant l'absence de pupille alors que des larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux.

''VIENS ERZA ! ON DOIT FUIR !'' Hurla Natsu en attrapant le bras de la rousse, cette dernière le suivant et courant avec tous les mages de Fairy Tail, qui regardaient leur destination avec des yeux vides.

« C'est mieux comme ça... Vous comprendrez un jour... » Pensa la blonde, combattant le dragon noir en souriant alors qu'elle volait dans des arbres à cause de ses coups, des larmes coulant de ses yeux malgré son sourire. « C'est inutile de pleurer… Même si la mort d'une personne vous apportera de la tristesse, vous devez continuer à vivre. » Reprit-elle, se relevant et fonçant pour attraper la queue du dragon pour le faire basculer sur le côté. Son adversaire se releva cependant de suite, faisant voler la mage démoniaque à l'aide de sa queue vers un mur de roche, les blessures de l'être démoniaque se rouvrant de suite. « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut mourir de tristesse… ? Vous saurez cette réponse en cherchant en vous. En vivant votre vie jusqu'au bout… » Rajouta-t-elle mentalement, passant sous le dragon et envoyant une série de boule de feu faisant trois fois la taille d'un humain sur le ventre d'Acnologia, ce dernier poussant un cri puissant avant de donner un coup de patte en direction de la démone, qui esquiva au dernier moment.

« Eh… L'âge commence vraiment à me rattraper, je pense comme un vieux philosophe… » Pensa-t-elle d'amusement en observant le dragon, redonnant un coup de pied dans la tête de son adversaire, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre une nouvelle fois. ''JE NE SAIS PAS POURQUOI TU ES LÀ, MAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE DE MAL À CES HUMAINS ! JE SERAIS ENCORE UNE FOIS SUR TON CHEMIN, PETIT DRAGON !'' Nargua-t-elle de conviction et sérieux tout en fonçant vers le cou du dragon pour le faire basculer, remarquant avec choc qu'il ne bougeait pas avant de recevoir un coup de patte la faisant voler au sol, pour se faire ensuite écraser par la patte avant gauche d'Acnologia. Elle observa en souriant le dragon noir, ce dernier accumulant de la magie dans sa bouche qu'il tenait à quelques centimètres du visage de son adversaire, la blonde arborant un air calme malgré sa mort imminente.

« Eh… C'est ici que je mourrais alors, en protégeant mes amis. » Pensa l'être démoniaque en observant le dragon, avant de fermer les yeux et d'élargir un sourire heureux. « J'ai eu une belle vie… » Pensa-t-elle en souriant tout en laissant ses larmes couler.

''LÂCHE-LÀ !'' S'écria soudainement la voix de Makarof, alors qu'un poing géant frappa la tête du dragon et annula son souffle, à la surprise de la susnommée. Cette dernière se retourna vers la droite et ouvrit les yeux, observant le rose la dépasser et monter sur Acnologia depuis la patte qui maintenait Lucy au sol, la créature noire levant la patte et faisant voler le dragon slayer de feu vers des arbres.

''ATTAQUEZ CE TRUC !'' Hurla Laxus en envoyant un hurlement de foudre sur le côté d'Acnologia, les autres mages, sauf Makarof et Erza, lui obéissant et fonçant avec leur magie vers la créature noire.

''Qu'est-ce que…'' Commenta l'être démoniaque d'interrogation et d'interdit en se relevant tout en observant les mages de Fairy Tail arrivés en sa direction, ces derniers ayant des pupilles et attaquant le dragon noir avec rage. ''AÏE !'' S'écria-t-elle soudainement de douleur en recevant un coup de poing sur la tête de la part du Maître, créant une grosse bosse sur sa tête.

''ESPÈCE D'ABRUTIE ! UTILISAIT UN CHARME POUR NOUS FORCER À T'OBÉIR ET À FUIR ! TU PENSAIS À QUOI, ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE ?!'' Hurla le vieux Maître de rage et de fureur en observant la blonde, de très nombreuses veines apparaissant sur sa tête alors que la concernée frotta sa bosse en regardant le vieil homme, ayant un œil fermé à cause de la douleur.

''J'ai fais ça pour- AÏE !'' S'écria de nouveau l'être démoniaque, collant la tête au sol et tenant de sa main une nouvelle bosse, alors qu'Erza souffla sur son poing qui fumait, observant sa petite-amie d'un œil noir. ''Ittattaï…'' Soupira-t-elle de douleur en se tenant la tête, ne se relevant pas et frottant sa nouvelle bosse pour soulager la douleur.

''Tu es vraiment stupide Lucy…'' Commenta la rousse, observant la nommée d'un œil énervé tandis que cette dernière se retourna vers elle, les larmes aux yeux. ''Tu pensais sérieusement qu'un charme nous forcerait à te laisser derrière ? Je te rappelle qu'il suffit qu'une seule personne le remarque pour le briser.'' Déclara la rousse d'un air agacé, alors que la blonde l'observa d'un air paniqué.

''ABRUTIE ! ET CES ABRUTIS QUI REFUSENT DE M'ÉCOUTER ET DE PARTIR DE L'ÎLE PARCE QU'ON « N'ABANDONNE PERSONNE DERRIÈRE » ! AAAAHHHH ! VOUS M'ÉNERVEZ TOUS, BANDES DE CRÉTINS !'' Hurla Makarof de rage, redonnant un coup de poing dans la tête du dragon et frappant le dessus de la tête de la blonde avec l'autre, la faisant de suite se coucher au sol et tenir sa tête de douleur avec une troisième bosse sur le crâne.

''Tiens.'' Fit Erza en tendant l'anneau de clés à la blonde, cette dernière se retournant vers elle avec surprise. ''Reprends ça, tu en as plus d'utilité que moi. Et combattons ce dragon ensemble.'' Déclara-t-elle en souriant à sa petite-amie tout en lui tendant la main, cette dernière lui souriant et se redressant pour prendre ses mains et se relever, avant de se retourner en entendant un puissant hurlement de la part d'Acnologia.

''UWAAAAH !'' ''KYAAAAH !'' S'écrièrent Natsu et Lisanna, le premier tombant sur la deuxième alors qu'au loin, aux milieux des arbres, une figure les observa, joignant les mains et semblant prier.

''EST-CE QUE TOUT LE MONDE VA BIEN ?!'' S'écria Makarof d'inquiétude en se retournant vers les mages qui étaient au sol, ces derniers se relevant en essuyant leur bouche.

''BORDEL !'' Hurla Elfman en se relevant tout en regardant le dragon, un air agacé au visage.

''AUCUNE DE NOS ATTAQUES NE MARCHENT !'' Commenta Mirajane en observant le dragon noir, un air surpris au visage.

« Cette chose… Elle n'utilise pas du tout la force qu'elle utilisait face à moi… Elle se joue juste de nous depuis le début… » Commenta Gildarts en observant Acnologia tout en tremblant, serrant les dents en le voyant faire une sorte de sourire avant de s'élevait dans le ciel.

''IL S'ENVOLE !'' ''EST-CE QU'IL VA REVENIR ?!'' ''RESTER SUR VOS GARDES !' Firent les trois exceeds d'appréhension en regardant le dragon volait très haut dans le ciel, dépassant les nuages avant d'ouvrir la gueule en regardant les mages.

''C'EST UN HURLEMENT !'' Reconnut Gajeel d'effroi et d'horreur en observant le dragon, faisant trembler les autres mages.

''QUOI ?!'' ''SÉRIEUSEMENT ?!'' ''IL COMPTE DÉTRUIRE L'ÎLE EN UN SOUFFLE ?!'' S'écrièrent Evergreen, Juvia et Cana d'effroi et d'horreur.

''JE LE RETIENS ! PRÉPAREZ UN SORT DE DÉFENSE !'' S'écria Lucy, s'envolant vers le dragon à toute vitesse.

''LUCY !'' Appela Erza de panique, voyant la nommée foncer vers le dragon et lui fermer la gueule d'un coup de pied.

''VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU ! QUE CEUX QUI SAVENT FAIRE DE LA MAGIE DÉFENSIVE, METTAIENT TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ LÀ-DEDANS !'' S'écria Laxus en regardant les autres mages avec détermination et conviction.

''D'ACCORD !'' S'écria Wendy en l'observant, alors que Freed regarda le sol en serrant les dents.

''Même si elle nous gagne du temps, je ne sais pas si on en aura assez pour faire les sceaux !'' Commenta le mage des runes en regardant le sol tout en tremblant.

''IL Y A PLEIN DE MAGIE DÉFENSIVE QUI NE NÉCESSITE PAS D'ÉCRIRE DES SYMBOLES OU DES SCEAUX !'' Rétorqua Levy en regardant le mage aux cheveux verts, tandis que Gildarts observa le combat aérien en tremblant.

« Il joue d'elle aussi ! » Pensa le mage de rang S, voyant le dragon élargir son sourire alors qu'il frappa la blonde avec sa patte avant droite en la fermant comme un poing, l'envoyant voler au loin tandis qu'il retourna sa tête vers l'île.

''VAS-Y LEVY !'' S'écria Bixcrow en observant la nommée, se retournant vers le ciel et voyant la démone foncer vers le dragon pour lui refermer sa bouche. Ce dernier frappa la mage avec sa queue et l'envoya vers les mages de l'île, cette dernière se faisant cependant rattraper dans la main géante de Makarof, qui la posa au sol.

''TOUT LE MONDE… DONNEZ VOTRE ÉNERGIE MAGIQUE À FREED !'' ''JOIGNONS NOS MAINS !'' S'écrièrent les sœurs Strauss, l'aînée tenant une main à la benjamine et tendant l'autre à son frère, qui l'attrapa.

''JE LE RETIENS ENCORE UN PEU ! CONCENTREZ-VOUS SUR CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE !'' S'écria la démone en s'envolant vers le dragon, étant trop rapide pour que les mages réagissent mais laissant une projection de pensée au sol.

''Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire, mais je disparaîtrais une fois finie.'' Déclara la projection de pensée, tenant la main à Natsu et à Erza, qui l'observa d'un œil paniqué. ''Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en sortirais. Je fuirais une fois finie, parole de constellationniste.'' Rassura-t-elle en souriant à son interlocutrice, sous le regard encore inquiet mais de plus en plus rassuré de la rousse.

''ON NE PEUT PAS LAISSER ÇA SE FINIR ICI !'' ''ON N'ABANDONNERA PAS !'' ''TOUT LE MONDE, JOIGNEZ VOTRE PUISSANCE EN UN ! MONTRONS LUI LES LIENS DE NOTRE GUILDE !'' ''RENTRONS À LA MAISON !'' Firent Natsu, Wendy, Gray et Makarof en joignant les mains, les mages formant ainsi un cercle qui se mit soudainement à briller.

''RENTRONS À FAIRY TAIL !'' Firent les mages de Fairy Tail en fermant les yeux, alors qu'Acnologia envoya la démone volé avec un coup de patte et lança son hurlement en direction de l'Île.

* * *

**Sur le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart.**

''C'est fini maintenant… Adieu, Natsu…'' Commenta Zeref en baissant la tête vers le sol, des larmes apparaissant aux bords de ses yeux.

* * *

**Dans le ciel où se trouvait l'Île Tenrou.**

''NOOOONNN !'' Hurla Lucy d'effroi en se retournant vers l'Île Tenrou, la voyant être engloutie par une puissante explosion. L'explosion fit ressentir par les mages du conseil, Zeref ainsi que par Ultear et Melody, le souffle ayant laissé un trou béant à la place de l'île, qui se fit peu à peu remplir par la mer. ''Non…'' Fit Lucy en regardant l'endroit où se trouvait l'île, avant d'élargir un sourire heureux. « Je l'ai vue… Ils sont encore là ! » Pensa-t-elle tout en regardant l'endroit où se trouvait l'île, écarquillant cependant les yeux en sentant une présence derrière elle. ''MERDE !'' Jura-t-elle d'horreur en se retournant, recevant un puissant coup de queue qui la fit tomber vers l'eau, alors qu'Acnologia relança son hurlement en direction de la blonde. Une faible lueur dorée brilla soudainement dans l'eau, avant d'être de suite engloutie par le hurlement du dragon, le souffle se faisant une nouvelle fois ressentir par les autres mages qui avait sentit la première attaque.

* * *

**Sur le bateau du Conseil.**

''T'as vu ce que j'ai vu ?'' Demanda Doranbalt d'une voix surprise et choqué, alors que Lahar soupira.

''Si c'était un survivant, il est mort maintenant…'' Répondit le capitaine du Conseil, alors que le mage infiltré regarda le pont du bateau avec tristesse.

* * *

Le 16 Décembre de l'an X784, l'Île Tenrou fut éradiquée par Acnologia. Une fois encore, Acnologia avait disparu de toute vue. Les eaux aux alentours de l'emplacement de l'île furent recherchées et inspectées pendant la moitié d'une année après cela. Mais aucun survivant ne fut retrouvé.

* * *

**À Harujion, sur les quais, an X791.**

''Ça fait sept ans maintenant…'' Commenta un jeune garçon en regardant la mer, arborant le symbole de Fairy Tail sur l'épaule gauche, le symbole étant de couleur rouge.

* * *

Bon ben voilà.

Oui, Erza et Lucy sont encore séparées à la fin. Définitivement cependant? Où est-ce que cette lueur dorée a permis à Lucy de rejoindre Erza?

Vous saurez ça... Dans deux semaines :D.

Que pensez-vous des changements finaux clôturant l'arc sinon? Parlez en dans les commentaires!

Preview du prochain chapitre:

"Notre travail est fini, rentrons à la guilde."

"Il n'y a rien à voir."

"Sept ans..."

"NE JOUEZ PAS L'IDIOT, VOUS SAVEZ DE QUOI JE VEUX PARLER, BORDEL!''

Fin du preview.

Bien, sur ce, à la prochaine :).


	54. Sept ans d'absence

Bonjour tout le monde!

Quoi? Comment ça j'ai une semaine de retard? Mais il est bien sorti dimanche ce nouveau chapitre!

Sérieusement, avec le travail, j'ai plus envie de me détendre avec n'importe quoi que d'écrire. Je pense donc que je vais encore plus réduire la publication de chapitre. Attendez-vous à avoir juste un chapitre de plus avant la fin des vacances. Désolé.

Sinon, eh bien apprêtez-vous à avoir quelques petit moment ErLu indirect. Vous comprendrez en lisant :).

**Réponses aux review:**

**Teresamichi17**: Eh bien, merci de la relire autant. Moi qui pensait que j'avais une écriture horrible, je suis comblé d'entre qu'elle plaît au moins à toi :D. Et oui, Lucy est assez perverse.

**Fin des réponses.**

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Sept ans d'absence :**

**Port d'Harujion, an X791, sept ans après l'attaque d'Acnologia.**

''Combien de temps vas-tu rester ici à regarder l'océan ?'' Fit une personne féminine en regardant le jeune garçon, qui observait l'eau avec beaucoup d'attention.

''Notre travail est fini, rentrons à la guilde.'' Reprit une personne masculine en regardant lui aussi le jeune garçon, se tenant auprès de la femme tandis que le jeune homme garda son dos tourné, sous l'œil un peu amusé des deux personnes.

''Si tu ne te dépêches pas et reviens, ton père va s'inquiéter.'' Commenta Arzak Connell de Fairy Tail, souriant au jeune garçon tout en regardant en sa direction.

Arzak a physiquement peu changé en sept ans, ses cheveux étant devenus plus courts et mis en hauteur, laissant ainsi la partie gauche de son visage visible.

Il porte maintenant des boucles d'oreilles et un poncho couleur noisette au dessus d'une chemise marron, ainsi qu'un pantalon beige et des chaussures noires.

''Macao nous a demandé de prendre soin de toi, Roméo.'' Rajouta Bisca Connell de Fairy Tail, observant de la même façon le jeune garçon en souriant.

Comme Arzak, Bisca a peu changé elle aussi, ses cheveux étant maintenant liés dans une grosse tresse.

Ses vêtements sont cependant devenus plutôt révélateur, étant composé d'un chapeau de cowgirl marron, qui est orné d'une bande de couleur plus pâle couverte de clous de grande taille, ainsi que d'un haut de bikini révélateur couvert de rayures foncées. Elle porte par-dessus un gilet rouge déboutonné, et arbore une jupe jaune ornée d'une série de bandes lumineuses pendant vers le bas dans la partie centrale. Elle porte aussi des bottes de cowgirl à talons hauts, décorés par des bandes de contrepartie, et des brassards avec les mêmes bandes que ses bottes autour de ses biceps.

''Ok…'' Répondit Roméo Combolto de Fairy Tail en regardant le sol, un air déprimé et triste au visage

Roméo est devenu plus grand depuis les sept ans, mais étant de taille normale pour son âge. Il possède des cheveux et des yeux noirs, et il porte une écharpe jaune autour du cou, ressemblant à celui de Natsu. Il possède d'ailleurs des vêtements ressemblant beaucoup à ce dernier, étant cependant d'une couleur différente. Il arbore enfin la même marque de Fairy Tail que Natsu : sur son épaule gauche, de couleur rouge.

Il porte un manteau sans manche noir à bandes blanches sur les bords, ouverts et montrant son torse. Son manteau est attaché par une ceinture de tissu bleu clair au niveau des hanches, cette ceinture maintenant aussi son pantalon marron à bords verts, et possède des bottes de couleur marron.

''Roméo, on comprend ce que tu ressens, mais-'' ''Bisca !'' Firent les deux mages accompagnant le jeune homme, la nommée se retournant vers Arzak et le voyant secouer la tête négativement tout en fermant les yeux et en regardant le sol. Roméo resta cependant à sa place, relevant la tête et continuant d'observer l'eau pour observer un bateau s'approcher, avant de partir avec les autres mages quelques minutes après.

* * *

**Magnolia, au même moment dans un moulin à vent en mauvais état.**

''ROMÉO N'EST PAS ENCORE REVENU ?! CES ENFOIRÉS D'ARZAK ET BISCA ! ILS SONT SANS DOUTE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE LA FÊTE EN VILLE ET ONT ABANDONNÉ ROMÉO !'' S'écria de rage et de colère le Quatrième Maître de Fairy Tail, Macao Combolto, en abattant sa pinte de bière sur le bar.

Contrairement à Arzak ou Bisca, Macao a changé physiquement en sept ans. Ses cheveux et ses yeux se sont légèrement éclaircis, et son visage s'est creusé, montrant ainsi ses rides. Il a aussi laissé pousser une moustache bleu-grise sous son nez, et semble un peu plus musclé. Il porte cependant les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait sept ans plus tôt.

''Calme-toi, t'es plus si jeune, le vieux. Alors calme toi et assis-toi, Macao.'' Déclara le conseiller du Quatrième Maître de Fairy Tail, Wakaba Mine, un cigare en bouche.

Wakaba aborde désormais un style de coiffure plus sobre, semblant aussi toucher par la calvitie. En effet, ses cheveux sont devenus plus courts, et sa coupe banane est désormais remplacée par une petite touffe à l'avant de sa chevelure.

Il porte un manteau vert foncé avec des bords en fourrure blanche par dessus une chemise jaune, ainsi qu'un jean de couleur bleue avec une ceinture noire et des bottes marron.

''JE PENSAIS T'AVOIR DIT DE M'APPELER MAÎTRE !'' S'écria Macao de rage et de colère en observant son conseiller, qui le regardait avec la même expression.

''J'AI JAMAIS ENTENDU PARLER D'UN MAÎTRE AVEC UN MANQUE TOTALE DE DIGNITÉ COMME TOI !'' S'écria Wakaba de fureur en observant le Maître, fronçant les sourcils.

''Ouais, enfin, dans tous les cas, qui est le fautif ?'' Demanda Max Alose de Fairy Tail, regardant la guilde qui était en piteuse état.

Max n'a que peu changé en sept ans, ayant laissé pousser sa barbe sur le menton de la même façon que Gildarts. Il porte désormais un gilet marron orné de nombreux cercles et de carrés minuscules au-dessus de sa chemise noire. Il porte aussi un pantalon marron retenu par une ceinture noire, et des chaussures marron.

''Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose, hein ? Aucun travail ne va être donné à une petite guilde comme la notre.'' Fit Warren Rackow de Fairy Tail en se retournant vers Max, les bras croisés.

Hormis ses cheveux, qui sont maintenant libre de couvrir son front et se finissant par un pic sur le dessus de la tête, Warren n'a pas changé durant ces sept ans.

Sa tenue se compose cependant d'une longue tunique verte fermée sur la poitrine par quatre boutons, avec des manches vertes pâles sortant de dessous, nichée dans de longs gants de la même couleur. Il porte aussi une ceinture verte encerclant sa taille, maintenant un pantalon de couleur claire rentré dans des bottes simples noir.

''Regardez le manque d'offres de job dont on subit !'' S'écria Nab Lazaro de Fairy Tail en se retournant vers les autres mages, pointant le tableau des requêtes pour montrer le manque de demande.

Nab a beaucoup changé en sept ans, s'étant enrobé et ayant de la graisse visible, et semblant aussi avoir perdu de la masse musculaire. Sa coupe de cheveux est cependant identique à celle qu'il avait sept ans auparavant, ses cheveux étant par contre devenus plus longs et atteignant presque ses épaules. Il arbore également une barbe mince autour de sa bouche.

Il porte désormais une cape rouge attachée par un nœud sur le devant, ainsi qu'un pagne fait de tissu noir et une ceinture divisée en carrés ronds autour de la taille. Il a cependant conservé le collier de crânes autour de son cou, qu'il met sur sa cape, et porte des chaussures marron.

''ÇA N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC DES PERSONNES COMME TOI QUI NE TRAVAILLENT PAS !'' S'écria Wakaba en se retournant vers le mage, un air agacé et énervé au visage.

''Oh allez ! Regardez ! J'ai presque fini ma nouvelle danse ! Je l'appelle la « Puny Dance » !'' Fit Visitor Echo de Fairy Tail en faisant des mouvements désordonnés avec ses bras et ses jamabes.

Seule la tenue de Visitor a changé en sept ans. En effet, elle est maintenant composée d'un couvre-chef rond constitué d'une calotte noire, avec des pics émergeant de son turban bleu ornées de motifs en losanges. Il porte aussi une toge orange drapé sur son épaule droite, et attaché autour de sa taille par une ceinture légère avec un nœud sur la gauche. Il porte une chemise sombre à manches courtes en dessous, et arbore un pantalon foncé qui descend au-dessous de ses genoux. Il porte enfin de simples sandales.

''C'est dégueulasse… Que quelqu'un le vire…'' Commenta Max en tournant son dos à Visitor et en s'éloignant de lui.

''Eh, Droy, as-tu ressenti la « pression de la terre » une nouvelle fois ?'' Demanda Laki Olietta de Fairy Tail en regardant le nommé tout en souriant, ayant les mains dans son dos.

Laki a laissé poussée ses cheveux ces sept dernières années, les attachant désormais en queue-de-cheval et les retenant par un nœud bordeaux, mais laissant deux mèches mauves lâches encadrés parfaitement son visage. Elle a aussi gardé ses lunettes.

Elle porte maintenant une robe bustier bleu marine qui s'arrête aux genoux, décorée vers le bas par des carrés bleus turquoise et cintrée à la taille par une fine lanière blanche. Elle revêt par-dessus sa robe une cape bordeaux, qui est assortie avec son nœud, sa cape étant maintenue par un anneau doré au niveau du centre du cou. Elle porte aussi des bas blancs et des chaussures à petits talons noirs.

''TU VEUX DIRE QUE J'AI GROSSI C'EST ÇA, ENFOIRÉE ?!'' S'écria Droy de Fairy Tail avec rage et colère en regardant Laki, ayant deux tranches de jambons dans ses mains.

Droy est devenu un homme vraiment obèse ces sept dernières années, son visage s'étant arrondi et son corps élargi, mais il n'a pas changé beaucoup plus physiquement.

Il porte cependant un gilet jaune avec une chemise blanche, dont les boutons semblent sur le point de craquer, et a aussi un pantalon beige à losanges jaunes et des chaussures grises.

''Mec, tu n'a aucune connaissance de toi-même… Regarde comment Reedus a maigri.'' Commenta Jet de Fairy Tail d'un œil agacé en se retournant vers le mage enrobé, ayant croisé les bras mais pointant le mage peintre du doigt.

Jet ne porte plus le chapeau qu'il avait sept ans plus tôt, ni son manteau d'ailleurs. Il attache désormais ses cheveux orange vers le haut, ses cheveux étant tirés vers l'arrière.

Il porte un gilet violet surmonté d'une salopette marron, son gilet arborant un motif jaune en forme de feuille aux niveaux de ses épaules. Les bords de son gilet sont aussi d'un violet plus foncé que le reste, et il porte un pantalon noir avec des chaussures de la même couleur.

''Eh, bien, j'étais comme ça à la base.'' Répondit Reedus Johner de Fairy Tail en se retournant vers les mages qui discutaient entre eux, laissant son tableau de côtés en souriant aux mages.

Readers est devenue énormément plus maigre en sept ans, au contraire de Droy, mais il n'a pas non plus changé physiquement.

Il porte désormais une tenue composée d'un chapeau haut de forme sombre et d'une paire de lunettes rondes, ainsi qu'un grand ruban violet autour de son cou. Il arbore aussi une veste sombre par-dessus une chemise légère blanche à manches retroussées, ainsi qu'un pantalon foncé et des chaussures rayées.

''J'AI FAIS DE LA MUSCU TOUS LES JOURS ! TU NE VOIS PAS ?! REGARDE À CES MUSCLES !'' S'écria Droy en serrant son poing gauche autour de sa nourriture et en pliant son bras gauche pour montrer ses muscles, tremblant à cause de l'effort dont il mettait.

''Je me demande ce que dirais Levy si elle nous voyait maintenant…'' Commenta Jet en regardant le sol, un air déprimé au visage tout en gardant les bras croisés.

''ARRÊTE DE TE PLAINDRE !'' S'écria Droy de colère en regardant son partenaire, avant que lui et les autres mages de Fairy Tail n'écarquillent les yeux, Macao regardant le plafond d'un air abattu et fatigué.

''Hey bien, comme toujours il est déjà midi, et vous avez l'air sérieux… C'est pour ça que vous êtes une petite guilde chétive.'' Commenta une personne avec une massue en entrant dans la guilde, les mains dans les poches et élargissant un sourire moqueur.

''VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE AMBITION ! AMBITION !'' S'écria un autre mage d'un air joyeux, tandis qu'un troisième riait aux éclats et que deux autres observèrent silencieusement la guilde, l'un ayant les bras croisés et l'autre un marteau en main.

''Teebo…'' ''ON VOUS A DIT DE NE PAS VENIR ICI !'' Firent Wakaba et Macao respectivement, un air agacé et énervé au visage.

''Hey hey, est-ce vraiment bien pour vous de nous parler comme ça ? Après tout, on est la guilde qui représente Magnolia, Twilight Ogre.'' Répondit Teebo de Twilight Ogre en souriant avec confiance, sous l'œil dépréciateur de Macao.

Teebo est un jeune homme de taille moyenne plutôt musclé, à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs coiffés en deux espèces de boules vers l'arrière.

Il porte deux cornes de diables de couleur jaunâtre sur le crâne, ainsi qu'un t-shirt rouge avec des petites manches légèrement bouffantes, un pantalon bleu foncé maintenue par une ceinture jaune à motifs noirs, et des chaussures marron. Sa massue se trouve dans son dos, étant attachée par une sangle grise autour de son torse.

''Il fut un temps où vous étiez les plus forts, mais maintenant… Hehe, votre ère touche à sa fin. Comparé à cette endroit construit à partir d'une vieille taverne moisie à la guilde de mage de nouvelle génération, Twilight Ogre, c'est évident de savoir laquelle est la meilleure pour l'avancement de Magnolia, n'est-ce pas ?'' Commenta Teebo en regardant Macao, un air sérieux et confiant au visage.

''Agir comme les tout puissants juste parce qu'ils ont une plus grosse guilde…'' Commenta Max d'un air agacé en serrant les dents, dévisageant son interlocuteur.

''OUAIS ! NOUS AVONS L'ESPRIT !'' Rajouta Warren en regardant le mage de Twilight Ogre, un air sérieux au visage.

''Vous ne pouvez pas survivre de l'esprit uniquement.'' Répondit le mage de Twilight Ogre en levant la tête tout en élargissant son sourire.

''Pourquoi es-tu venu ici, Teebo ?'' Demanda le Maître de Fairy Tail d'un air agacé et énervé tout en dévisageant le nommé, tremblant un peu alors qu'il serra les dents.

''Notre paiement de ce mois.'' Répondit Teebo d'un air sérieux, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Macao.

''TU N'AS PAS ENCORE PAYÉ, MACAO ?!'' S'écria de colère Wakaba en se retournant vers le nommé, un air agacé au visage.

''JE T'AI DIT DE M'APPELER MAÎTRE !'' S'écria le Quatrième Maître de Fairy Tail avec rage en se retournant vers son conseiller, un air furieux au visage.

''Vous êtes en retard sur vos dettes.'' Déclara le mage qui avait les bras croisés, observant avec sérieux et sévérité les mages de Fairy Tail.

''NOUS N'AVONS PAS EU DE TRAVAIL CE MOIS-CI ! ATTENDEZ JUSTE UN MOIS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! NOUS VOUS PAIERONS !'' S'écria le Maître en se retournant vers les mages de Twilight Ogre, qui élargirent leur sourire en entendant cela.

''Allons, quand vous étiez sur le point de vous effondrez, vous aviez encore assez de mission pour pouvoir nous rembourser. Vous devez encore en avoir assez non ?'' Fit un petit mage de Twilight Ogre, élargissant un sourire tout en regardant les mages de Fairy Tail.

''Nous sommes ceux qui vous ont prêté de l'argent pour que vous louiez cette vieille taverne. On veut notre remboursement.'' Déclara le mage qui avait les bras croisés, un air énervé au visage.

''Je sais que tu ne voulais plus embêter Jude, mais pourquoi as-tu demandé leur aide alors que tu savais qu'ils étaient si stupide…'' Déclara Jet en regardant les mages de Twilight Ogre avec colère et rage, serrant les dents.

''T'AS DIT QUELQUE CHOSE, ENFOIRÉ ?!'' S'écria le mage qui était le plus joyeux en entrant, un air énervé au visage alors qu'un tique de colère apparut sur son front.

''Arrête ça, Jet.'' Ordonna Macao en tendant le bras devant le nommé, qui se retourna vers lui avec surprise.

''Mais, Ma-''

''On vous paiera le mois prochain, attendez pour le moment.'' Coupa le Maître avec sérieux tout en regardant les mages de Twilight Ogre, Teebo élargissant un sourire en réponse avant de s'avancer vers lui et de lui donner un coup de pied qui le fit voler vers des tables au fond de la guilde.

''MACAO !'' ''MAÎTRE !'' Firent de panique Wakaba et Laki en se retournant vers le nommé.

''BANDES D'ENFOIRÉS !'' ''COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !'' Firent Droy et Max avec rage et colère en se retournant vers les mages de Twilight Ogre, serrant les poings et fonçant vers eux.

''NE LES TOUCEZ PAS !'' S'écria Macao depuis les tables où il avait été envoyé, faisant se stopper les mages des fées qui serrèrent les dents en observant ceux de Twilight.

''HAHA ! COMME C'EST PATHÉTIQUE ! C'EST ÇA FAIRY TAIL ?! C'EST PITOYABLE !'' S'écria Teebo d'amusement et de supériorité en observant Macao, tandis que les autres mages de sa guilde commencèrent à tout détruire dans la guilde, sous l'œil énervé et agacé de ceux de Fairy Tail.

''Tu veux venir chez moi ?!'' Demanda le mage qui était joyeux en arrivant, attrapant Laki à l'épaule alors que cette dernière se débattit et se dégagea de ses bras, les autres mages de Twilight Ogre buvant les boissons alcoolisés et continuant de tout détruire dans la guilde, avant de s'arrêter peu à peu.

''N'oubliez pas. Le mois prochain.'' Rappela Teebo en se retournant vers Macao, avant de partir de la guilde totalement détruite et ravagée par ceux de Twilight. Les mages de Fairy Tail serrèrent les dents de rage et de colère en observant la sotie, avant qu'ils ne retournent leur regard vers le livre de brouillon de Reedus. Ce livre était rempli de dessins des membres de la guilde sept ans plus tôt, ainsi que les différents changements de la guilde et de ses membres au fur et à mesure des années.

''Ça fait sept ans maintenant…'' Commenta Wakaba en retirant son cigare pour souffler, les autres mages regardant le sol d'un œil déprimé tandis que Reedus rassembla ses dessins.

''Ça me ramène vraiment à cette époque…'' Commenta Max en souriant tristement tout en regardant les dessins, avant de poser son dos sur un mur, bras croisés.

''Absolument rien à changer…'' Rajouta Warren en remettant une table droite pour se coucher dessus, un air déprimé au visage.

''Je me demande quand ils vont revenir… Ceux qui étaient à l'Île Tenrou…'' Rajouta Jet en regardant dans le vide, étant assis sur une chaise et appuyant bras et tête sur le dossier.

''On peut sans doute s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir retrouvé quelqu'un, je suppose…'' Commenta Visitor en s'asseyant sur un banc, regardant le sol d'un air confus.

''Je préfère ça, que me dire qu'Acnologia a vraiment éradiquer l'un d'eux et l'Île Tenrou, comme le dit le Conseil.'' Ajouta Nab d'une voix sûre, serrant cependant les dents.

''Je ne sais pas si le manque de résultats des différentes organisations de recherche est une bonne chose ou pas, cependant…'' Ajouta Reedus en regardant le sol, un air déprimé au visage.

''Ils ont quand même trouvé un étrange vide dans l'Ethernano autour de la zone où se trouvait l'île, ce qui pourrait être bon signe.'' Reprit Jet en regardant Reedus d'un œil neutre, ce dernier se retournant vers lui sans changer son expression.

''J'espère seulement que personne n'a été pris dans l'attaque de ce dragon, sinon…'' Rajouta Max d'un œil inquiet, regardant le plafond sans sourire.

''Selon ce livre, il y a longtemps, ce simple dragon a suffi pour éradiquer tout un pays. Aucun être vivant ne pourrait survivre à une attaque pareille…'' Rajouta Warren en montrant un livre intitulé « Dragon Historia » aux autres membres, ne se relevant cependant pas de sa position.

''Mais depuis…'' ''Depuis… On est devenu cette guilde pathétique…'' Firent Droy et Max en tremblant de tristesse et de rage, sous le regard plus attristé des autres mages.

''Magnolia a même construit une nouvelle guilde…'' Rajouta Laki d'une voix triste, ayant les larmes aux yeux avant de laisser un silence pesant.

''J'ai peur que le moment où on va fermer va bientôt arriver…'' Commenta Wakaba d'une voix triste et abattu, soufflant la fumée de son cigare.

''JE NE VEUX PAS EN ENTENDRE PARLER !'' S'écria Macao de rage et de colère, à la surprise des autres mages qui se retournèrent vers lui, le voyant assis et regarder le sol d'un œil sombre.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Macao ?'' Demanda Wakaba en regardant le nommé, qui refusa de relever la tête.

''J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va se briser…'' Répondit le Quatrième Maître en tremblant, serrant les poings de colère.

''Tu as fait très bien, Maître.'' Rassura Wakaba en souriant pour rassurer son ami, ne réussissant cependant pas son action.

''Comment veux-tu… Depuis que c'est arrivé, Roméo ne sourit même plus… Comment ai-je pu faire bien… ?'' Demanda Macao en mettant une main sur visage pour cacher ses larmes, sous l'œil attristé des autres mages. Ils se retournèrent cependant tous en entendant un brouhaha infernal venant de dehors, regardant la porte d'un œil surpris et agacé.

''C'est quoi ce bruit… ?'' ''Est-ce que Twilight Ogre reviens encore ?'' Firent Jet et Droy d'un air suspicieux et énervé, regardant la porte avant d'y courir avec les autres mages, pour ensuite lever la tête en entendant le bruit venir du ciel.

''C… C'EST… LE CHRISTINA DE BLUE PEGASUS !'' S'écria Max de surprise en voyant le vaisseau nommé s'approcher de la guilde, amorçant sa descente juste devant celle-ci.

''Ça sent un parfum sentimental et fait d'espoir.'' Fit soudainement un homme de petite taille depuis la proue du bateau, avant d'y sauter et de chuter vers le sol tête la première, se plantant cependant dans le sol.

''T'ES TOMBÉ ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages de Fairy Tail de choc et de surprise en regardant le mage de Blue Pegasus.

''Je suis Ichiya, juste pour vous.'' Déclara Ichiya Vanderlei Kotobuki de Blue Pegasus en pointant ses doigts en direction de ses interlocuteurs, ignorant ce qu'avaient crié ces derniers.

Ichiya a laissé pousser ses cheveux ces sept dernières années, lui arrivant au niveau des épaules et étant désormais coiffés vers le bas.

Il porte les mêmes habits que sept ans plus tôt, ayant simplement retiré sa chemise jaune de sous son costume blanc et laissant apparaître une partie de son torse.

''Toi…'' Commenta Macao en regardant Ichiya, un air surpris et un peu dégoûté au visage.

''On comprend comment vous vous sentez, Ichiya-sama, mais ne pouvez vous pas vous calmer un peu ?'' ''Je… Suis celui qui utilise la magie du vent…'' ''Cela faisait longtemps, tout le monde…'' Déclarèrent les Trimens en descendant vers le sol grâce à une magie de vent, avant de toucher le sol.

''Yo !'' Fit Hibiki Laytis de Blue Pegasus en faisant un clin au mage de Fairy Tail, ayant les mains en poche. Il n'a pas changé ces sept dernières années, aussi physiquement qu'au niveau des habits.

''Hmph !'' Fit simplement Ren Akatsuki de Blue Pegasus en regardant les autres mages, un air confiant au visage. Il porte désormais une chemise jaune à motifs noirs, et laisse ses cheveux plus libres.

''Tu as beaucoup vieilli, Macao-san.'' Commenta Eve Thilm de Blue Pegasus en regardant le nommé, un sourire au visage

Des Trimens, Eve est le seul qui a changé en sept ans, ayant grandi et laissant ses cheveux un peu plus libre.

Il porte maintenant une tenue plus décontractée, composée d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes, d'un pantalon bleu marine, d'une cravate blanche à rayures bleu foncé en diagonales et de chaussures brunes.

''Blue Pegasus…'' ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe…'' Se firent Droy et Jet de surprise et d'interrogation, regardant les quatre mages de Blue Pegasus avec un air perdu au visage.

''Tu es encore plus belle aujourd'hui, Laki-san.'' ''C… C'est lunettes te vont bien…'' ''Je ne peux oublier ma galanterie envers une femme…'' Firent les Trimens en regardant Laki tout en l'entourant, la gênant un peu à cause de leurs paroles.

''FAITES AUTRE CHOSE QUE FLIRTER !'' S'écria Max de rage et de colère en regardant les séducteurs, un air enragé au visage.

''Hey, les gars !'' Appela Ichiya en se relevant, les Trimens se séparant de Laki et formant une ligne.

''S'IL VOUS PLAÎT EXCUSEZ-NOUS !'' S'écrièrent les trois séducteurs en regardant Laki tout en se penchant en sa direction pour s'excuser, cette dernière ne sachant comment réagir.

''Je n'oublie pas le parfum de camaraderie de ceux que j'ai combattu et rivalisé !'' Reprit Ichiya en pointant les mages de Fairy Tail tout en remettant ses cheveux, sous le regard perdu des mages de Fairy Tail.

''Quelque chose qui correspond aux mouvements caractéristiques du Christina, que nous avons enregistré dans l'archive d'informations, a été détecté dans les scans d'Ethernano de Fiore.'' Reprit Hibiki en regardant les mages de Fairy Tail tout en souriant avec confiance, à la surprise de ces derniers qui écarquillèrent les yeux.

''En d'autres termes, comme vous l'aviez dit, l'Île Tenrou existe encore.'' Reprit Ichiya en pointant deux doigts vers les mages de Fairy Tail avec ses deux mains, élargissant ainsi un sourire confiant à ces derniers.

* * *

**En pleine mer, sur un bateau, quelques jours plus tard.**

''C'était vraiment dans ce coin ?'' Demanda Bisca en regardant les alentours, des jumelles en main.

''Il n'y a rien à voir. Peut-être pas pour le moment…'' Commenta Arzak en regardant lui aussi les alentours, un air suspicieux et un peu déçu au visage, avant de poser son regard sur Jet, qui dansait, et Droy, qui était assis et mangeait.

''Apparemment, ces types de Pegasus ont dit quelque chose en rapport avec l'« Ethernano » dans cette partie de l'océan…'' Répliqua Warren en regardant les alentours avec des jumelles, ne se retournant pas et scrutant chaque parcelle de l'horizon.

''J'ai jamais compris, c'est quoi l'« Ethernano » pour commencer ?'' Demanda Max en regardant les autres mages, levant son nez d'une carte qu'il avait en main.

''Comment pourrais-je savoir ? Quelque chose comme des petites particules de magie, non ?'' Répondit Warren en se retournant vers Max d'un air perdu.

''Est-ce que c'était vraiment bien de ne pas amener Roméo avec nous ?'' Demanda Bisca en se retournant vers les autres mages, tandis que Warren et Max retournèrent à leurs précédentes actions.

''On aurait sans doute du le ramener avec nous, quitte à utiliser la force.'' Déclara Arzak en regardant Bisca, un air sûr au visage.

''Il y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils soient tous là.'' Reprit Max en regardant sa carte, un air peu confiant au visage.

''Il y a beaucoup de chances.'' Reprit Warren en regardant les alentours en croisant les bras, un air sérieux au visage.

''ON VA REVOIR LEVY ! ON VA REVOIR LEVY !'' S'écrièrent Jet et Droy, bras dessus bras dessous tout en dansant de joie.

''TROP BUYANT !'' S'écria Warren de rage et de colère en se retournant vers les deux mages qui dansaient. ''On est pas sûr qu'ils reviennent aujourd'hui. Si ça se trouve, ils reviendront demain. Ou même pire, beaucoup plus tard !'' Reprit-il d'une voix ferme et triste, faisant baisser la tête des deux mages qui dansaient et les cessant dans leurs mouvements, alors qu'Arzak et Bisca se regardèrent d'un œil perdu.

''Huh ?'' Fit soudainement Max en regardant droit devant le bateau, apercevant une silhouette au loin. ''Qu'est-ce que…'' Reprit-il en regardant la silhouette, les autres mages se regroupant autour de lui et regardant le même endroit, restant quelque secondes silencieux et laissant le bateau s'approchait.

''C'est… Une personne… ?'' Demanda Jet d'un œil surpris et choqué, voyant la forme humaine de la silhouette.

''Comment ?! C'est sur l'eau !'' Fit Warren avec suspicion, observant la silhouette qui se détaillait de plus en plus, confirmant la question de Jet.

''ELLE… ELLE SE TIENT DESSUS ! COMMENT C'EST POSSIBLE ?!'' S'écria Arzak de choc et de stupeur en regardant la silhouette, qui ressemblait à une jeune fille. Cette dernière leva ensuite les bras vers les côtés, sous l'œil attentif des mages avant qu'une sphère ne commence à sortir de l'eau, créant une puissante turbulence dans l'eau. La sphère émergea de plus en plus rapidement de l'eau, émanant une légère lumière dorée et arborant le symbole blanc de Fairy Tail, avec des ailes représenter par des vagues sous le symbole.

''L'ÎLE TENROU ?!'' S'écrièrent les mages du bateau avec choc et stupeur en voyant l'île que renfermait la sphère en son sein, tandis que la figure humaine se retourna et flotta en direction de l'île.

''CETTE FILLE ! OÙ VA-T-ELLE ?!'' S'écria Warren en pointant la silhouette, qui s'éloignait d'eux.

''POURSUIVONS-LA ! VITE !'' S'écria Max en regardant la fille dont parlait Warren, étant soudainement pris de hâte et de panique alors que le bateau accosta sur l'île.

''HEY ! TOI !'' ''ATTENDS !'' ''OY !'' ''ON A DIT ATTENDS !'' S'écrièrent les mages de Fairy Tail en direction de la personne, cette dernière ne les attendant pas et flottant en direction du centre de l'île.

''QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE A CETTE FILLE ?!'' S'écria Bisca d'un œil suspicieux et interrogateur, regardant celle qu'ils poursuivaient d'un œil un peu énervé.

''Elle nous a révélé l'île cependant… Peut-être qu'elle va nous amener là où se trouve les autres.'' Commenta Arzak en regardant la fille d'un œil neutre.

''JE VOIS ! DANS CE CAS, JE NE LA PERDRAIS PAS DE VUE !'' S'écria Jet en courant soudainement beaucoup plus vite, rattrapant rapidement la jeune fille. Il l'a vit soudainement disparaître une fois atteint une pente atteinte, le mage coureur continuant cependant sa course à l'endroit où elle avait disparu, avant de se stopper et de regardant dans toutes les directions. Il s'arrêta net dans ses recherches lorsqu'il regarda en contrebas, commençant à trembler tandis que les autres mages le rejoignirent et l'observèrent avec interrogation. Ils regardèrent cependant dans la même direction, ayant ensuite la même réaction avant de courir à toute vitesse.

''NATSU !'' Appelèrent les mages en courant en direction du nommé, qui était enseveli sous la terre et les roches.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, à Fairy Tail.**

''Roméo, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé ? Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de rester ?'' Demanda Macao en regardant son fils, qui lisait un livre, assis à une table.

''L'Île Tenrou n'est pas réapparu ou n'a pas même montré signe de réapparition ces sept dernières années. À quoi ça sert d'y aller si c'est pour attendre et ne rien trouver ?'' Demanda froidement Roméo sans relever la tête de son livre, sa voix montrant cependant sa tristesse et sa déception.

''AH ! N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ON DOIT ENCORE Y CROIRE !'' S'écria le Quatrième Maître de Fairy Tail en regardant son fils, un large sourire confiant au visage.

''Aucune nouvelle en sept ans, ce n'est pas possible qu'elle revienne du jour au lendemain.'' Répliqua simplement le fils du Maître d'un air froid et d'un ton dur, faisant soupirer son père alors que les autres mages l'observèrent d'un œil plutôt attristé.

''OY OY ! IL Y A ENCORE MOINS DE MONDE AUJOURD'HUI ! C'EST PAS UNE GUILDE MAIS UN CLUB DES POTES, C'EST ÇA ?!'' S'écria Teebo en entrant dans la guilde avec les quatre autres mages de sa guilde, un air confiant au visage tandis que les autres riaient et souriaient.

''Teebo, on vous paiera le mois prochain, comme convenu !'' Répliqua Wakaba en regardant le nommé, un air agacé au visage.

''Notre Maître nous a dit, ben, comme vous pouvez voir, qu'il ne peut pas accepter ça. C'est problématique si les dettes ne sont pas payées en temps et en heure. C'est ce que le Maître a dit, on peut rien y faire.'' Sourit Teebo en regardant les mages de Fairy Tail, un air amusé et confiant au visage.

''On n'a pas l'argent pour vous payer. Dégagez.'' Déclara Roméo en se retournant vers les mages de Twilight Ogre tout en fermant son livre, serrant les poings.

''ROMÉO, ARRÊTE ÇA !'' S'écria Macao d'une voix ferme et dur en regardant son fils, un peu de panique dans la voix.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale gosse ?'' Demanda Teebo en souriant, regardant Roméo d'un œil énervé.

''Avoir été maltraité par des punks comme eux… Père et les autres sont des lâches… JE VAIS ME BATTRE ! SI ÇA CONTINUE COMME ÇA, LE NOM DE FAIRY TAIL NE VAUDRA PLUS RIEN !'' S'écria Roméo en créant une flamme dans sa main droite, un air déterminé au visage. Teebo souffla en direction de la flamme, la faisant disparaître de suite, à la surprise de Roméo.

''Ce nom ne vaut déjà rien depuis longtemps, non ?'' Demanda Teebo en s'approchant du jeune homme, sortant sa massue de derrière son dos alors que Roméo fit un pas en arrière de peur.

''STOP !'' Hurla Macao d'effroi et de rage en regardant le mage de Twilight Ogre, ce dernier ne l'écoutant pas et élargissant un sourire mauvais.

''VOUS AUTRES NE SERAIENT JAMAIS AU-DESSUS DE NOUS TANT QUE VOUS VIVREZ !''' S'écria le Mage de Twilight Ogre en abattant son arme sur Roméo, avant de recevoir un coup de pied aux fesses qui le fit voler vers le mur au fond de la guilde, surprenant tout le monde dans la guilde.

''QU… ?!'' ''ENFOIRÉ !'' S'écrièrent les autres mages de Twilight Ogre de rage et de fureur, avant de se faire assommer par un coup chacun, les mages de Fairy Tail regardant ceux qui avaient vaincu Twilight Ogre en écarquillant les yeux.

''Yo ! On est rentrés !'' ''Tout le monde !'' ''On est revenus !'' ''De l'alcool ! De l'alcool !'' ''Yo !'' ''On est revenus !'' ''Hmph.'' ''Pourquoi la guilde est-elle si petite ?'' ''C'est génial, n'est-ce pas nee-chan ?!'' Firent les mages qui étaient à Tenrou Island sept ans plus tôt, n'ayant pas du tout changé physiquement, leur apparition faisant écarquiller les yeux ceux qui étaient à la guilde alors que des larmes commencèrent à couler de leurs yeux.

''L… Les… Les gars…'' Appela Macao, les larmes aux yeux et tremblant de choc, tandis que Roméo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un air incrédule au visage.

''SI JEUNE !'' ''VOUS N'AVEZ PAS CHANGÉ EN SEPT ANS !'' ''QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ?!'' S'écrièrent Laki, Nab et Visitor dans l'ordre, les larmes coulant de leurs yeux.

''Eh bien, en fait…'' Sourit Lisanna d'un air gêné tout en se grattant le derrière de la tête, tandis que les mages se déplacèrent et que Makarof se dirigea vers une table.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt, sur l'Île Tenrou.**

''NATSU ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! OY !'' S'écria Jet en poussant Natsu pour le réveiller.

''NATSU ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ENFOIRÉ !'' Rajouta Max en aidant Jet, les autres mages les entourant et regardant le rose d'un œil inquiet.

''QUOI ?! ENFOIRÉ !'' S'écria soudainement le dragon slayer en se relevant d'un coup, un air énervé au visage avant qu'il ne se fasse enlacer par les autres mages.

''NATSU !'' ''WAAAAH !'' ''AAAAAAAAHHH !'' S'écrièrent les mages en enlaçant le nommé, tombant tous au sol et volant quelques mètres en arrière.

''QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?! POURQUOI VOUS ÊTES TOUS ICI ?!'' Demanda le fils du roi des dragons de feu d'un œil perdu, observant les autres mages avant d'écarquiller les yeux de choc. ''OUAH ! VOUS AVEZ VIEILLI, NON ?! ET DROY A GROSSI !'' S'écria-t-il de choc en regardant les mages en face de lui, ces derniers l'ayant libéré de leur étreinte après sa première question.

''TU N'AS ABSOLUMENT PAS CHANGÉ !'' Firent les autres mages en pleurant de joie tout en regardant le rose, tandis que ce dernier les observa quelques secondes avant de se gratter la tête.

''On s'est fait touché par l'attaque d'Acnologia et… AH ! OÙ SONT LES AUTRES ?!'' S'écria Natsu de panique en regardant les mages de Fairy Tail qui l'entouraient, un air un peu surpris sur le visage de ces derniers.

''Par ici…'' Fit la jeune fille qui avait guidé les mages du bateau vers l'Île Tenrou et Natsu, faisant se retourner les mages de Fairy Tail.

''QUI ES-TU ?!'' S'écria Jet en regardant la jeune fille d'un air perdu, ses yeux montrant cependant son espoir alors qu'elle rit et sourit en regardant le sol.

''Mon nom est Maevis Vermillon. Je suis la Première Maître de Fairy Tail.'' Déclara la jeune fille en regardant les mages avec sincérité et confiance tout en leur souriant, au choc de ces derniers.

Maevis est une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds très longs et ondulés, ayant cependant un épi partant vers l'avant au-dessus de son front. Elle possède de grands yeux sans pupille de couleur émeraude, ainsi que des sortes d'ailes au niveau des oreilles.

Elle porte une robe rose pâle à longues manches et à frou-frou avec du bleu au milieu de sa robe. Elle a aussi un ruban en forme de nœud papillon lâche de couleur rose vif attaché autour de son cou, mais elle est cependant pied nus.

Maevis guida ensuite les mages de Fairy Tail vers ceux qui se trouvaient encore sur l'île, ces derniers se réveillant peu à peu et étant éparpillés à différents endroits.

''Au moment de l'attaque, j'ai pris la force des liens et l'espoir de chacun et les ai transformés en puissance magique. Cette puissance a permis l'une des Trois Magie Sacrées des Fées, Fairy Sphère, de s'activer. C'est une magie capable de protéger la guilde de n'importe quel mal. Un sort de défense absolu. Mais malheureusement, pour ce faire, j'ai du « gelé » votre état. Cela a pris sept ans pour vous libérez.'' Expliqua Maevis en regardant les mages de Fairy Tail, qui l'observèrent avec choc et surprise.

''Eh bien, le Premier nous a donc protégé…'' Fit Makarof en regardant la Première Maître de Fairy Tail, souriant de joie tout en tremblant et en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

''Non, il s'agit d'un corps éthéré. Pour convertir la force de tout le monde en magie, j'ai du utiliser la mienne aussi. Cet espoir absolu, ces liens capables de transcender les différences, ils apporteront des miracles en votre faveur. C'est devenu une merveilleuse guilde, Troisième.'' Déclara Maevis en souriant à Makarof, avant de disparaître, sous l'œil souriant des mages avant qu'ils ne partent de l'île.

* * *

**Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, Temps présent.**

''Voici ce qu'elle a dit.'' Conclu Makarof en regardant le sol, les bras croisés et étant assis sur une table, Macao se trouvant à ses côtés et ayant écouté attentivement ses dires.

''Hm ? Ah ! Tu as bien grandi, Roméo !'' Fit Natsu en regardant le nommé, qui l'observait en tremblant avant de laisser les larmes couler et de lui sourire.

''Bon retour, Natsu-nii… Tout le monde…'' Fit Roméo en regardant les mages, un large sourire heureux au visage, avant que les mages ne commencent à faire la fête, buvant, mangeant et dansant le restant de la journée.

''Tu utilises donc la magie de feu aussi, Roméo ?!'' Demanda Natsu en regardant le jeune garçon d'un œil surpris et heureux, ce dernier s'étant assis à une table avec Gajeel.

''Les choses vont encore s'enflammer dans la guilde, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Happy en regardant le fils de Macao tout en souriant.

''Ouais ! Je peux faire des flammes froides !'' Déclara Roméo en créant une flamme dans sa main droite, qui brillait et scintiller comme de la glace.

''Une flamme bleue ? Whoa !'' Commenta Lily en observant la flamme de Roméo, un air surpris au visage.

''Je peux aussi faire une flamme collante de couleur violette, comme mon père. Ainsi qu'une flamme jaune avec une drôle d'odeur.'' Reprit le jeune homme, créant une flamme dans sa main gauche qu'il colla et étira à une table, ainsi qu'une autre flamme dans sa main droite qui assomma presque Natsu à cause de l'odeur.

''T'as pas obtenu de meilleure chose de ton père ?'' Demanda le dragon slayer d'acier, un air un peu écœuré au visage.

''J… J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part…'' Commenta le dragon slayer de feu en regardant les flammes, se couvrant le nez tandis que Roméo fit disparaître les flammes.

''Ouais.'' Ajouta Happy en regardant le jeune garçon, un air interrogateur au visage.

''Ne le dites pas à mon père, mais j'ai été aux leçons de magie de Totomaru-sensei.'' Murmura Roméo en direction des trois mages, un air amusé au visage.

''Ce type, huh ? Hey, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il ferait ça…'' Commenta le fils de Metalicana en souriant d'un air amusé, croisant les bras.

« Il a l'air surprenamment heureux… » Commenta Lily en regardant le mage d'acier, un sourire au visage.

''MEC, ÇA REMONTE À TELLEMENT LONGTEMPS ! JE N'AI MÊME PAS PU MANGÉ TOUTES LES COULEURS DE SES FLAMMES ! PEUT-ÊTRE QUE JE DEVRAIS VENIR AVEC TOI LA PROCHAINE FOIS !'' S'écria Natsu d'une voix joyeuse en regardant le jeune garçon, qui transpira un peu d'un air gêné.

''Désolé, mais dire quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Natsu est un tabou.'' Répondit Roméo en regardant le mage de feu, un air gêné au visage.

''Je pense bien…'' Comprit Happy en soupirant, un air un peu gêné au visage.

''Tu es donc le Quatrième Maître de Fairy Tail, hm ?'' Demanda Makarof en regardant le sol tout en s'adressant à Macao, qui se grattait le derrière de la tête en souriant d'un air gêné.

''De quoi parlez-vous ? Je remplissais juste la place vacante ! Vous pouvez récupérer votre titre tout de suite !'' Répliqua Macao en regardant le vieil homme, un air gêné au visage.

''Pas besoin… Ça pourrait être intéressant. Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas Maître pendant un temps ?'' Demanda Makarof en regardant Macao, un air un peu fatigué au visage malgré son sourire.

''SÉRIEUSEMENT ?! Eh bien… Si c'est ce que le Maître veut, je suppose que je vais rester pendant un moment…'' Commenta Macao en souriant d'un air heureux tout en regardant le plafond.

''Ils ne vont probablement rien dire, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont être déçu.'' Murmura Wakaba en se penchant en direction de Makarof, un sourire amusé au visage.

''Je sais… Kupupu…'' Rit le vieil homme en se couvrant la bouche pour diminuer son rire, tremblant d'amusement.

''M… MA… MA… VOUS VOUS ÊTES MARRIÉES ?! TOUS LES DEUX ?!'' S'écria Erza en rougissant tout en regardant Arzak et Bisca, un air choqué au visage.

''Il y a six ans.'' Ajouta Arzak en regardant la rousse, un air amusé au visage.

''C'est exact, Erza-san ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'est moi qui ai fait la demande ! Et ensuite, on-''

''Stoppons la conversation maintenant.'' Coupa le mari de Bisca en regardant cette dernière, les rougeurs de l'écarlate s'intensifiant alors qu'elle se voyait dans une robe de mariée, sortant d'une église avec Lucy en se tenant les mains, un anneau à leur doigt.

''F… Félicitation ! Je suis encore inexpérimentée et naïve ! S'il vous plait, prenez soin de moi !'' Déclara l'écarlate en se courbant, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles.

''De quoi parles-tu Erza ?'' Demanda Elfman, un air interrogateur et perdu au visage en regardant la nommée.

''Le mariage… Avec Cana…'' Murmura Mirajane en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine, avant de se couvrir le visage avec ses mains pour cacher ses rougeurs.

''VOUS AVEZ DES ENFANTS ?!'' Demanda Lisanna en regardant les deux mariés, se tenant les mains tout en souriant de joie.

''Nous avons une fille. Elle s'appelle Asuka.'' Déclara l'homme aux pistolets magiques en regardant la benjamine des Strauss, un large sourire au visage.

''Uhm… Reedus-san… Qu'est-ce que c'est…'' Demanda Wendy en tenant un dessin entre les mains, tremblant beaucoup en l'observant.

''Oh ! C'est un dessin de toi, en imaginant ce que tu serais devenue en sept ans.'' Répondit le mage peintre en regardant la jeune fille, qui vit un dessin d'elle plus grande avec une robe blanche, étant cependant plate au niveau de la poitrine.

''L… La poitrine…'' Murmura Wendy en tremblant, un air déçu au visage et dans la voix.

''Hm ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?'' Demanda Reedus en regardant la jeune fille, un air interrogateur au visage.

''C'est… Écœurant…'' Commenta Charuru en regardant un dessin des trois exceeds de Fairy Tail, qui étant beaucoup plus grand avec des caractéristiques humaines.

''Ça me reviens ! Les autres exceeds ont du être horriblement inquiet ces sept dernières années !'' Déclara le chat bleu en regardant les autres chats, un air inquiet au visage.

''Les exceeds perçoivent le temps différemment des humains. Sept ans n'a sans doute pas été un si gros souci pour eux.'' Expliqua Lily en regardant l'exceed bleu, souriant d'un air rassurant.

''Eh bien, dans ce cas ça doit être bien alors.'' Répondit Charuru en souriant tout en regardant l'exceed noir, un air confiant au visage alors qu'elle déposa le dessin sur une table.

''Je… Pensais que j'allais « grossir »… Mais je n'ai pas « grossi »… N'est-ce pas… ?'' Demanda Wendy en regardant le dessin, tremblant tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

''Huh ? Quelque chose ne te vas pas avec mon dessin ?'' Demanda Reedus d'une voix perdue en regardant la jeune dragon slayer.

''Bon retour tout le monde !'' Fit Sherry Brandy de Lamia Scale, saluant les mages de Fairy Tail.

Sherry a laissé poussé ses cheveux en sept ans, étant désormais plus lâche et rayonnante, et descendant jusqu'au bassin.

Elle porte un serre-tête noir avec des oreilles de chat, avec un cœur rose sur chaque oreille. Elle porte aussi un haut noir très sexy laissant voir le bas de sa poitrine, ainsi qu'un foulard violet autour du ventre relié par un anneau. Elle porte enfin une jupe assez courte de couleur noire, avec deux motifs blancs en forme d'amande aux bordures roses, et des bottes rouges lui arrivant à la moitié du mollet.

''Il semblerait que la guilde est redevenue bruyante.'' Sourit Lyon Bastia de Lamia Scale en souriant tout en s'avançant dans la guilde, posant son regard sur Gray et souriant d'un air amusé.

Lyon n'a pas du tout changé en sept ans, ayant cependant changé son style vestimentaire. Il porte une veste bleu électrique, avec un col relevé bleu foncé et des motifs jaunes en forme de cercle sur les cotés. Il porte aussi une chemise blanche en dessous, ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu foncé avec des bandes grises foncés au-dessus des genoux. Il porte enfin des bottes couleur métal.

''Psht… Ils n'ont pas changé en sept ans.'' Déclara Yuuka Suzuki de Lamia Scale en regardant les mages de Fairy Tail tout en souriant, un air amusé au visage.

Les cheveux de Yuuka sont désormais tressés, et ses sourcils sont aussi beaucoup plus grands en sept ans.

Il a surtout changé sa tenue ces sept dernières années, sa tenue se composant désormais d'un manteau vert à manches longues dont la partie inférieure est pliée, recouvrant un gilet vert long ayant une garniture violette s'étendant vers l'arrière et la partie avant inférieure de son corps. Il porte aussi un chapeau vert avec la même garniture violette, ainsi qu'une autre de couleur blanche.

''NUOOH !'' S'écria Toby Olotta de Lamia Scale, regardant les alentours avec amusement. Il n'a absolument rien changé en sept ans, si ce n'est une chaussette accrochée autour de son cou par un collier.

''Vous allez bien ?'' Demanda Jura Nekis de Lamia Scale en regardant les mages de Fairy Tail tout en souriant, croisant les bras. Jura s'est laissé pousser une longue barbe ainsi qu'une petite moustache durant ces sept ans. Il porte maintenant un kimono et un manteau de couleurs blanc et noir, ainsi que des sandales.

''Les gars ?!'' S'écria Grays de surprise en se retournant vers les nouveaux arrivants.

''Quand nous étions à la recherche de l'Île Tenrou, Tenma et Lamia Scale nous ont beaucoup aidés.'' Expliqua Max en regardant Gray, qui sourit en regardant les mages.

''Il semblerait qu'on leur soit en dettes maintenant…'' Commenta le mage de glace de Fairy Tail en souriant.

''Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tenma y est arrivé en premier, mais nous avons plus de puissance.'' Déclara le mage de glace de Lamia Scale en souriant à celui de Fairy Tail.

''On s'en fout !'' Déclara le condisciple de Lyon, un air agacé au visage.

''Eh bien, ces sept dernières années, nous, Lamia Scale, sommes devenus les numéros 2 de Fiore.'' Déclara Sherry en regardant le mage de glace tout en souriant.

''Tenma sont donc les numéros un ?'' Demanda Happy en regardant la mage, un air interrogateur au visage.

''BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE QUE CELA ARRIVE !'' S'écria Toby d'une voix enragé en regardant les mages.

''Calme-toi…'' Fit Yuuka en regardant Toby, avant de se retourner vers les mages de Fairy Tail. ''Non, ce n'est pas Tenma.'' Reprit-il en regardant les mages, un air neutre au visage.

''Bien, assez parlé de ça. Le plus important est que tout le monde va bien.'' Reprit Jura en regardant les mages tout en souriant d'un air confiant, gardant les bras croisés.

''Ouais.'' Reprit Toby en se grattant le derrière de la tête d'un air gêné, alors que Lyon regarda les alentours et se stoppa en posant son regard sur Juvia, avant de rougir et de trembler.

''Est-ce ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre ?'' Demanda Lyon en tenant Juvia par les épaules tout en rougissant.

''Eh ? Eh ? Eh ?'' Fit Juvia, totalement perdu par la réaction du mage de glace de Lamia Scale.

''PAS ENCORE CETTE MERDE !'' S'écria Gray de rage en regardant le plafond, un air agacé au visage.

''Attendez… Une seconde… Je ne peux… Juvia ne… PANDEMONIUM !'' S'écria la mage d'eau de panique, imaginant un schéma complexe d'amoureux dont Gray se trouve être le centre. Ce schéma montre Melody aimant Ultear, Natsu aimant Lisanna, Sherry aimant Lyon qui aime Juvia, et Gray aimant Lyon tout en étant aimé par Juvia, Ultear et Lisanna.

''Laissez-moi respirer…'' Commenta le condisciple de Lyon, un air fatigué au visage.

''Alors, vous saviez que j'étais le père de Cana ?!'' S'écria Gildarts en enlaçant sa fille tout en souriant d'un air joyeux.

''HEY ! FAIS GAFFE OÙ TU POSES TA MAIN !'' S'écria Cana en enlevant la main de son père qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine, avant que celui-ci ne la soulève dans ses bras.

''MAIS JE SUIS SI HEUREUX !'' S'écria le mage de rang S en dansant tout en portant sa fille.

''OCCUPE-TOI D'ABORD DE TON VISAGE NÉGLIGÉ ! ET REPOSE-MOI !'' S'écria la mage des cartes de colère et de rage en se débattant.

''Ils ne sont pas censé être plus dignes et décents ?'' Demanda Warren en tournant le dos à Gildarts, un air peu sûr au visage.

''Il ne semblerait pas qu'ils veuillent nous faire une blague…'' Commenta Visitor en tournant lui aussi son dos aux deux mages, un air un peu moins confiant au visage.

''Laxus !'' ''Hey, pas la peine de me coller non plus…'' Firent Freed et Laxus l'un dans le bras de l'autre, le blond étant un peu plus gêné par le fait que son petit-ami collé sa tête sur la sienne.

''Hahaha !'' ''Hourra !'' Firent Bixcrow, Nab, Evergreen et Laki en regardant le couple, souriant d'un air heureux et amusé.

''La Team Shadow Gear revient en action !'' Fit Levy en regardant les deux autres membres de son équipe tout en souriant.

''Ça veut dire qu'on ne reverra plus Levy ?'' Demandèrent Droy et Jet en regardant la mage, un air triste au visage tout en pleurant.

''SMILE !'' Firent Macao, Mirajane, Natsu, Roméo et Happy, prenant une pose tout en se faisant dessiner par Reedus, alors que Wakaba était au sol et regardait la blanche avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

**Trois jours plus tard, la nuit tombée, dans la rue où se trouve la maison de Lucy.**

''Sept ans huh ? C'est sûr que ça fait vraiment un moment…'' Commenta Erza en marchant dans la rue tout en souriant et croisant les bras.

''Oh ! Ne serait-ce pas-'' ''Erza-chan ?'' Se demandèrent deux personnes qui pagayés sur un bateau sur la rivière, voyant la rousse marchait dans la rue.

''Eh, ça fait si longtemps que je suis venue dans cette rue.'' Déclara la rousse en regardant les alentours, avant de se stopper devant l'appartement de Lucy et de l'observer pendant quelque minutes.

''_ATTENDEZ ! OÙ SE TROUVE LUCY ?!'' _Seremémora-t-elle, quelques secondes qu'on lui ait expliqué leur disparition de sept ans.

**Sur l'Île Tenrou, après sa réapparition.**

''_Lu-''_

''_ELLE N'ÉTAIT PAS AVEC NOUS QUAND ON A PRIS L'ATTAQUE D'ACNOLOGIA ! DÎTES-MOI QU'ELLE EST SAUVE ! PAR PITIÉ, DÎTES-MOI QU'ELLE EST REVENUE À LA GUILDE !'' _S'était-elle écriée de panique en serrant Bisca par les épaules, les larmes aux yeux alors que les autres mages de l'île commencèrent à paniquer un peu.

''_Erza, calme-toi.'' _Avait appelé Levy en tendant le bras vers la rousse, cette dernière ne l'écoutant pas et continuant de crier sur Bisca. La tireuse d'élite posa ensuite sa main sur celle de la chevalière et lui sourit d'un air rassurant, calmant de suite l'écarlate.

''_Ne t'inquiètes pas Erza. Elle s'en est sortie.''_ Avait répondu la mage aux fusils magique tout en souriant à la rousse.

''_À vrai dire, c'est elle qui nous a prévenu.'' _Rajouta Droy en regardant la rousse, sous le regard perdu des autres mages.

''_Cinq jours après l'attaque d'Acnologia, elle est apparue à la guilde.'' _Commença Jet en regardant les mages, attirant de suite leur attention.

* * *

**Sept ans plus tôt, devant l'ancienne guilde de Fairy Tail.**

Une nouvelle journée… Dans cette guilde devenue bien trop grande pour eux…

Comment ça a pu arriver… ? Un dragon… ? Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy en parlaient tout le temps, mais un véritable dragon qui détruit une île… ? Alors qu'il y avait trois dragons slayer dessus… ?

Et les premières recherches qui ne montrent aucun résultat… Roméo qui refuse de le regarder… De sourire… C'est à peine s'il accepte de venir à la guilde avec lui, son propre père…

C'est désespérant…

''_Huh ?'' _Avait demandé Macao en entrant dans la guilde, voyant une silhouette humaine au fond de la guilde. _''Eh toi là ! T'as rien à faire ici ! Dégage !'' _Avait-il crié de rage et de colère en regardant la silhouette, qui ne bougea pas.

''_OY ! T'AS PAS ENTENDU ?! ON T'A DIT DE DÉGAGÉ !'' _S'était écrié Wakaba en s'approchant de la silhouette, qui était adossé contre un mur.

''_Huh ?'' _Avait doucement fait la silhouette en relevant la tête, tandis que les mages de Fairy Tail s'approchèrent d'elle.

''_Tu cherches les emmerdes, c'est-''_ Avait commencé Arzak en sortant un pistolet, avant que lui et les autres ne remarque les ailes dans le dos de la silhouette, ainsi que les écailles blanches. L'intrus se retourna vers eux et sembla remarquer la réaction des mages, commençant à s'agiter.

''_UN DÉMON !'' _S'était écrié Macao en regardant l'intrus, qui avait des cheveux blonds et le physique d'une femme, alors qu'il serra Roméo près de lui pour le protéger, tandis que les autres mages préparèrent leurs magies.

''_A-attendez ! C'est moi, Lucy !'' _S'était écriée l'être démoniaque en regardant les mages tout en prenant l'apparence de Lucy, au choc des mages de Fairy Tail.

''_Qu…'' _Avaient commencé les mages en écarquillant les yeux de chocs et de stupeur, avant de sauter sur la blonde. _''LUCY ! TU ES SAUVE !'' _S'étaient-ils écriés de joie et de bonheur tout en enlaçant la nommée, qui tomba au sol et rit d'un air gêné. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, avant de se rassembler au fond de la guilde, la où personne ne pourrait les remarquer, à la demande de la mage stellaire.

''_Tu es donc un démon, Lucy ?'' _Avait demandé Macao en levant un sourcil d'interrogation tout en regardant la blonde, qui avait repris son apparence démoniaque et portait des habits semblant caché le plus possible son corps, ne laissant visible que son visage et ses cheveux noirs.

''_Aye… Je suis désolée de vous avoir caché ça…'' _S'était excusée la constellationniste en regardant le sol, un air coupable au visage.

''_BAH ! PEU IMPORTE ! TU ES REVENUE ! LES AUTRES NE SONT PAS LOIN N'EST-CE PAS !'' _S'était écriéMax en souriant à la blonde, qui le regarda d'un air surpris.

''_Ils ne sont pas revenus ?'' _Avait-elle demandé en regardant les mages d'un œil surpris, sous le regard choqué et perdu de ceux-ci.

''_Attends… Tu n'étais pas avec eux sur l'Île Tenrou quand Acnologia l'a détruit ?'' _Demandait Wakaba en regardant son interlocutrice, un œil interrogateur avant que lui et les autres mages ne se mettent à désespéré en voyant qu'elle secoua la tête négativement.

''_Il n'y a donc aucun espoir… Ils ont… Été tués par Acnologia… ?'' _Avait demandé Warren en regardant le sol, les larmes aux yeux tout en tremblant et en serrant les poings.

''_Non.'' _Avait reprit Lucy, faisant se retourner les mages en sa direction. _''Je l'ai vu. Ils ont pu lancer un sort de défense. Un sort très, très puissant. Ils ont été protégés de l'attaque d'Acnologia. Mais il semblerait ce sort soit tellement puissant de leur part qu'ils n'ont pas pu revenir pour le moment'' _Avait-elle expliquée tout en se tenant le menton pour réfléchir à sa dernière phrase, ses explications faisant cependant sourire les mages de Fairy Tail, sauf Roméo, qui décida de sortir de la salle.

''_Où vas-tu, Roméo ?'' _Avait demandé Macao en regardant son fils qui lui faisait dos, un air interrogateur au visage.

''… _Je vais aller me chercher à boire…'' _Avait répondu l'enfant après quelques secondes sans se tourner vers son père, avant de quitter la salle, sous l'œil interrogateur des mages.

''_Quoi qu'il en soit, ça veut dire que tu es revenue à la guilde Lucy, n'est-ce pas ?'' _Demandait Jet en regardant la démone, qui le regarda d'un œil sérieux.

''_C'est là le problème.'' _Avait-elle soudainement déclaré, sous l'œil interrogateur des mages de Fairy Tail, avant qu'elle ne se mette à se troubler et à se fixer, comme une image, au choc de ses interlocuteurs. _''Je ne peux plus rester pour longtemps. Il ne s'agit pas de mon vrai corps, mais d'une projection de pensée. Je ne peux pas revenir à la guilde. Pas pour le moment. Je suis recherchée, et je vous causerais des ennuis rien qu'à m'afficher en public. Rien que d'être ici est très dangereux pour vous.'' _Avait-elle reprit, alors que la projection se troubla de plus en plus, à la stupeur et effroi des mages.

''_ATTENDS ! LUCY !'' _S'écriait Bisca en tendant le bras vers la nommée, les mages accourant vers elle.

''_Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux plus rester. Au revoir.'' _Avait-elle déclaré, avant de disparaître au moment où les mages allaient l'attraper. Ces derniers écarquillèrent les yeux de chocs, avant de remarquer un papier posé sur la table, dont les mots « Courage ! Rien n'est encore perdu ! » étaient écrits dessus.

* * *

**Magnolia, devant l'appartement de Lucy, temps présent.**

''… « Soupir »… Pourquoi es-tu poursuivie, Luce… Au point de teindre tes cheveux…'' Demanda Erza d'une voix triste, avant de s'avancer en direction de la porte de l'appartement de Lucy, sortant un double des clés que la blonde lui avait donné une semaine avant le début de l'examen. Elle se stoppa net dans les marches d'escalier lorsqu'elle remarqua que quelqu'un lui bloqua le passage. ''Ah ! Madame la locataire !'' Reconnu la rousse en observant la femme, qui n'avait pas changé en sept ans, hormis ses rides supplémentaires sur le visage, et qui l'observait d'un œil sévère.

''Tu es la petite-amie de la non humaine, non ?'' Demanda la loueuse en regardant la rousse, sous le regard surpris puis interrogateur de cette dernière. ''Inutile de le cacher. Beaucoup à Magnolia l'ont appris il y a sept ans, quand elle s'est introduite à la guilde. Je me moque de ce qu'elle est. Je suis juste heureuse qu'elle s'en est sortie. Mais en ce qui concerne son loyer, c'est une toute autre histoire. Sept ans de loyer à payer. Soit cinq millions huit cent quatre-vingt mille Jewels. Tant qu'elle ne paiera pas. Ni elle, ni toi peuvent entrer.'' Déclara-elle d'une voix stricte et dure, au choc de l'écarlate alors que la loueuse lui tourna le dos et rentrant dans l'appartement.

''… QUOOOIII ?!'' S'écria de choc et d'effroi la chevalière en regardant la porte, un air stupéfait au visage.

* * *

**Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, au même moment.**

''Mes économies…'' Fit Wendy en regardant Laki, des larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle trembla.

''On a du piocher dans le ventre de tout le monde. Et puis, il y a avait aussi le loyer à Fairy Hills.'' Répondit la mage en souriant à la jeune fille d'un air désolé.

''Tout le monde est dans le même bain…'' Commenta Wakaba en regardant la jeune dragon slayer tout en se grattant le derrière de la tête, un air gêné au visage.

* * *

**Aux bords de la rivière, devant l'appartement de Lucy.**

''Sept ans… C'est énormément plus longs que je ne l'avais imaginé…'' Commença Erza en regardant le sol, étant assise sur un banc tout en réfléchissant. ''Arzak et Bisca qui se sont mariés et ont eu un enfant, Roméo qui a grandi, Jet et Droy qui ont changé, Macao et Wakaba qui sont devenus Maître et conseiller du Maître…'' Commenta-t-elle, avant de soupirer en regardant le ciel, un air triste au visage. ''Sept ans… Ça a du être très long pour toi, Luce… Qu'es-tu devenue… ?'' Demanda-t-elle, s'imaginant les différents changements physiques que la blonde aurait pu avoir. ''Hey… Dire que tu m'avais caché pendant une semaine que Gildarts est le père de Cana…'' Fit-elle en regardant le sol tout en souriant, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. ''Son père… Si elle est recherchée et qu'elle ne peut pas se montrer en public, ça signifie qu'elle n'a pas pu aller le voir ces sept dernières années… Je dois aller lui rendre visite ! Je dois aller le voir, tout de suite !'' Déclara-t-elle en se relevant du banc tout en se dirigeant à pas rapide vers la gare.

* * *

**Aux alentours de la guilde de Fairy Tail.**

''Où est Erza-san ? Je devais lui dire quelque chose à propos de Jellal.'' Déclara Bisca en regardant les alentours, un air interrogateur au visage.

''Tu es sûre que tu veuilles lui en parler, Bisca ?'' Demanda Arzak en suivant sa femme, un air peu sûr au visage.

* * *

**Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail.**

''La réunion traditionnelle va bientôt avoir lieu, Makarof-sama. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais vous parler d'une nouvelle guilde.'' Déclara Jura en parlant à voix basse en direction de Makarof, qui le regarda d'un œil interrogateur mais sérieux.

* * *

**Sur le toit de la guilde.**

''Je suppose que tu connais Melody et Ultear…'' Commença Lyon en regardant Magnolia, étant assis sur le toit avec Gray, tous deux torses nus.

''Qu'y a-t-il à propos d'elles ?'' Demanda le condisciple du mage de glace de Lamia Scale en regardant ce dernier, un air sérieux et interrogateur au visage.

* * *

**Dans la maison de Natsu.**

''PAS ICI ! IL N'EST PAS ICI !'' S'écria le mage de feu d'un air paniqué, fouillant sa maison.

''NATSU, REGARDE MIEUX !'' S'écria Happy, tout aussi paniqué que son compagnon.

''QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE DE ÇA ?!'' S'écria le rose en prenant un objet avant de le balancer par-dessus son épaule, retournant à la fouille sa maison.

* * *

**Sur le toit de Fairy Tail.**

''Gray…'' Appela Lyon d'une voix sombre et sérieuse, alors que le mage de glace de Fairy Tail le regarda encore avec choc. ''Zeref est encore vivant, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda-t-il, sous l'œil encore interdit puis de plus en plus calme de son interlocuteur.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, au marché de la ville d'Acalypha.**

''Plus jamais je ne monte dans un train…'' Commenta Natsu, marchant au coté d'Erza tout en titubant, son visage étant très pâle.

''On y est arrivé, Natsu !'' Encouragea Happy en volant aux côtés du mage de feu, un air réconfortant au visage.

''Je ne vous avais pas dit de venir, vous savez…'' Commenta la rousse en regardant le mage de feu d'un œil sérieux, portant des vêtements simple et croisant les bras tout en marchant.

''NOUS N'AVONS PLUS D'ARGENT !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu, des larmes aux yeux alors qu'il observait l'écarlate.

''LE PAPA DE LUCY CONNAÎT BEAUCOUP D'HISTOIRES SUR DES POISSONS SUCCULENTS !'' Ajouta le chat bleu, pleurant lui aussi en regardant la chevalière.

''Et qui sait, une chose menant à une autre, on obtiendrait peut-être quelque chose de ça… On ne saura pas à moins d'essayer…'' Commenta le rose en regardant son interlocutrice, un air plein d'espoir au visage.

''Vous n'avez rien d'autres à faire ?'' Demanda la mage aux armures en regardant ses deux interlocuteurs, un air un peu agacé au visage.

''MAIS MES ÉCONOMIES ONT DISPARU !'' S'écria le fils d'Igneel, des larmes aux yeux en regardant la rousse.

''Mon argent pour la nourriture… Comment je vais pouvoir payer ma nourriture… ?!'' Demanda l'exceed d'une voix désespéré, pleurant encore plus fort alors que la rousse soupira et leur tourna le dos en continuant son chemin, étant cependant suivi de près par les deux mages.

**Dans la guilde marchande Love and Lucky.**

''Bonjour.'' Fit Erza en regardant une dame qui s'occupait de l'accueil, les deux autres mages se trouvant derrière tandis que la dame releva sa tête en direction de la rousse. ''Je recherche quelqu'un qui s'appelle Jude Heartfilia. Savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver ?'' Demanda-t-elle en regardant la femme tout en souriant d'un air calme, cette dernière écarquillant les yeux et palissant un peu.

''Ah… Euh… Êtes-vous sa fille… ?'' Demanda la femme de l'accueil en regardant la rousse, qui l'observa en souriant d'un air rassurant.

''Non. Je suis la petite-amie de sa fille.'' Répondit l'écarlate en regardant la femme d'accueil, qui regarda ailleurs d'un air anxieux tout en tremblant. ''Quelque chose ne va pas ?'' Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète, perdant son sourire.

''Ils l'ont renvoyé ?'' Demanda Happy en regardant la femme d'accueil, qui se retourna vers les mages en tremblant tout en les regardant d'un air désolé.

''Je… C'est difficile à annoncer… Je ne peux pas le dire d'une autre façon, désolée…'' S'excusa la femme en tremblant tout en regardant l'écarlate, qui commença à l'observer avec anxiété et inquiétude. ''Jude-sama est mourant. Il lui reste moins d'un mois à vivre…'' Déclara-t-elle en regardant la rousse, qui écarquilla les yeux de choc et d'effroi, alors que les deux autres mages ouvrirent la bouche de surprise et de choc. Ils partirent ensuite de la guilde marchande après quelques secondes, s'étant renseigné sur le lieu où se trouvait le père de la blonde pour lui rendre visite.

* * *

**Dans une chambre d'hôpital d'Acalypha, deux heures plus tard.**

''Jude Heartfilia.'' Appela un infirmier en regardant le nommé, qui était couché au lit et se retourna en sa direction. ''Vous avez de la visite.'' Déclara-t-il, avant de se pousser et de laisser Erza entrer, partant ensuite de la chambre.

''Ah. Erza.'' Appela Jude en regardant la rousse tout en souriant, cette dernière l'observant d'un œil inquiet et anxieux, ayant mis une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir et des bottes marron, ayant aussi des fleurs en mains.

Jude a énormément vieilli en sept ans, ses cheveux étant devenu bien plus terne et des cheveux blancs ayant déjà commencé à apparaître. Il a aussi perdu sa moustache, et des rides ont creusés ses joues et son front. Ses yeux sont aussi devenus légèrement plus blancs, montrant sa mort prochaine. Il semble cependant aller très bien, ayant pris un peu de poids en sept ans et semblant même étrangement rayonnée de santé, en contradiction avec son état.

Il porte une robe grise couvrant entièrement son corps, étant aussi recouvert des draps du lit, mais n'ayant pas de perfusion ou d'aide respiratoire.

''J'ai entendu parler de votre retour. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous êtes finalement revenu.'' Sourit Jude d'un air calme et tendre, tandis que son interlocutrice se rapprocha d'une chaise et s'y assit, la rapprochant aussi du lit alors qu'elle déposa les fleurs sur une table de chevet à côté du lit. ''Comment vas-tu, ma chère fille ?'' Demanda-t-il tout en caressant la main de la rousse et en lui souriant, cette dernière l'observant d'un œil désolé.

''… Comment vas-tu, Jude ?'' Détourna la mage aux épées en regardant l'homme alité, faisant un sourire forcé et tentant d'être contente.

''Bien Erza. Je vais très bien. Merci.'' Répondit Jude en souriant, avant de lever sa main et de remettre une mèche de cheveux de la rousse derrière son oreille. ''C'est toi qui n'a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'y a-t-il, ma chère fille ?'' Demanda-t-il en la regardant, l'observant d'un œil rassurant tout en lui souriant.

''… Désolée…'' Répondit Erza en regardant le sol, serrant les poings sur ses jambes. ''Je… Suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir te sourire…'' S'excusa-t-elle sans relever la tête en direction de l'homme.

''Alors laisse-moi sourire pour nous deux, Erza.'' Déclara le père adoptif de Lucy en remettant sa main sur le lit tout en souriant, tandis que son interlocutrice releva la tête en sa direction.

''Tu es mourant, Jude…'' Fit Erza en regardant le nommé, un air désolé et triste tandis que l'homme l'observant en souriant d'un air triste.

''C'est normal que le père meurt avant ses filles, n'est-ce pas, Erza ?'' Tenta l'homme en regardant la rousse, sous l'œil encore plus triste de la rousse. ''Ne parlons pas de ça, veux-tu ? Tu es enfin sortie de cette étrange prison qui vous gardez sur l'Île Tenrou. Sept ans, ça doit être un choc pour toi et les autres.'' Comprit-il en regardant la rousse tout en souriant, sous l'œil toujours attristé de la rousse.

''Aye. Voir autant de différence en si peu de temps. C'est encore assez surprenant.'' Expliqua la rousse en regardant le mourant, ne levant pas un sourire.

''Je vois.'' Répondit simplement Jude en regardant l'écarlate tout en lui souriant tendrement, avant de lui tenir sa main. ''J'ai entendu qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque d'Acnologia. Ce dragon est très dangereux. Vous pouvez vous sentir satisfait d'avoir résisté à son attaque.'' Déclara-t-il en regardant la mage, qui ne répondit pas et regarda le lit d'un œil triste. ''Tu sais, je dois vous remercier. Vous avez sans doute sauvé la vie de Lucy.'' Déclara-t-il en regardant le lit tout en souriant d'un air heureux alors qu'il reposa ses mains sur le lit, surprenant la chevalière qui releva la tête. ''Je ne connais rien à la magie, mais je sens que ce que vous avez fait là-bas, sur l'Île Tenrou, à sans doute aidé ma fille à s'en sortir elle aussi.'' Déclara-t-il, sous l'œil interrogateur de la mage aux lames alors qu'il se retourna vers elle en lui souriant d'un air calme. ''Fairy Tail m'a expliqué quelques jours après qu'ils aient reçu la visite de Lucy. Je sais qu'elle est encore vivante, mais qu'elle est recherchée.'' Déclara-t-il, sous le regard attentif et surpris de son interlocutrice. ''Pendant sept ans, j'ai tenté de rembourser ma dette envers Fairy Tail. Même si la guilde devenait de plus en plus petite, et que ses membres partaient les uns après les autres, on a continué de leur envoyé des missions. J'ai aussi tenté du mieux possible de ralentir les recherches, mais je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose.'' Expliqua-t-il en souriant tristement, la rousse l'observant d'un œil calme et attentif mélangé à de la tristesse. ''Ah, j'ai aussi pensé à payer son loyer. Je sais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que je lui vienne en aide, mais c'est la moindre des choses que je pouvais lui faire pour ses anniversaires.'' Déclara-t-il en souriant à la rousse, qui l'observa avec surprise.

''C'est vrai ?'' Demanda l'écarlate en regardant le père de sa petite-amie, un air surpris au visage tandis que l'homme l'observa avec interrogation. ''La locataire a pourtant dit qu'elle devait payer son loyer…'' Fit-elle en regardant ailleurs d'un air gêné, tandis que son interlocuteur l'observa d'un œil choqué, avant de rire.

''JE SAVAIS QUE J'AURAIS DU ENVOYÉ ÇA À SON NOM ! HAHAHAHA !'' S'écria Jude de rire et de joie en relevant la tête, sa réaction surprenant la rousse qui l'observa silencieusement, avant de se mettre elle aussi à rire. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux se parlèrent l'un l'autre de tout et de rien, riant et souriant tout en se partageant des souvenirs.

* * *

**Sur la route du retour d'Acalypha, au même moment.**

''Natsu…'' Appela Happy en se retournant vers l'appelé, qui continua sa route, les bras derrière la tête.

''C'est une chose entre Jude et Erza. On ne peut pas interférer.'' Commenta le rose sans se retourner vers son compagnon, un air désolé au visage alors qu'il continua sa route.

''Ahahahah ! Mon père pu toujours ! Et il est bavard ! Toujours en train de parler, parler, parler, parler ! Ahahahah !'' Fit une très belle blonde aux cheveux mi-longs, qui marchait en direction de Natsu, portant une robe noire en V lui arrivant au genou et des chaussures à talons de deux centimètres.

''Ohohohoh ! Tu sais, mon père, il est, tu sais, genre, super super super chiant ! Genre, tu sais, vraiment chiant ! Genre tu vois ce que je veux dire ?! Ohohoho !'' Rit une brune au cheveux long et au visage carré, ayant un grain de beauté poilu à la joue, portant un décolleté bleu embellissant sa forte poitrine, ainsi qu'une jupe longue blanche cachant une partie de ses bottes bleues, suivant la blonde et riant avec elle de leur père.

''Qu'est-ce qui le rend super chiant ?!'' Demanda la blonde en se retenant de rire, alors que le rose commença à faire une grimace en avançant en leur direction.

''Genre, tu vois quoi ?! À me demander ça et à faire ci ! Genre, il ne peut pas le faire !'' Déclara la brune en riant encore plus fort, tandis que le rose grinça des dents quand les deux femmes le dépassèrent.

''J'aimerais tellement qu'il se dépêche de mourir !'' ''Ouais ! Genre, moi aussi !'' Firent les deux femmes, riant à plein poumon tandis que le mage de feu se stoppa, son compagnon regardant le sol en tremblant.

''BORDEL, VOUS DEUX, VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS LIRE L'ATMOSPHÈRE ?!'' S'écria le mage de feu d'un air agacé en se retournant vers les deux femmes, qui se stoppèrent et se retournèrent vers lui d'un air surpris et écœuré.

''Genre, c'est qui lui ?'' Demanda la brune en le regardant, un air choqué au visage.

''Tu veux dire quoi par lire l'atmosphère ?'' Demanda la blonde en regardant son interlocuteur, un air perdu au visage.

''LA FERME ! DÉGAGEZ D'ICI !'' S'écria le dragon slayer de feu en regardant les deux femmes, un air énervé au visage.

''QU'ON NE VOUS REVOIT PLUS !'' Ajouta Happy en sautant tout en regardant les deux femmes d'un œil agacé, ces dernières se retournant et commençant à partir.

''Okay, okay. On s'en va. C'est ce qu'on voulait faire de toute façon.'' Fit la blonde en regardant du coin de l'œil les deux mages d'un œil perdu, commençant à s'éloigner.

''Ce type est genre, super moche en plus ! Genre, tu vois ?! Super super super moche, tu vois !'' Commenta la brune en regardant le fils d'Igneel d'un œil dégoûté, suivant la blonde et s'éloignant des deux mages.

''GAAAH ! ELLES M'ÉNERVENT CES DEUX LÀ !'' S'écria le fils du roi des dragons de feu avec rage et colère tout en crachant des flammes en direction du ciel, un air énervé au visage, avant de reprendre la route et de se calmer peu à peu de nouveau.

''Lucy n'a même pu voir son père pendant sept ans…'' Commenta le chat bleu en regardant le sol, un air triste au visage.

''Ouais… Je sais même pas si elle est au courant pour son père…'' Ajouta le rose en regardant le ciel d'un air interrogateur, avant de soupirer en regardant le sol.

* * *

**Guilde de Twilight Ogre, à Magnolia, au même moment.**

''C'est ce que je te dis, vieil homme. Mais pour ça, il n'y a pas à discuter à ce propos. Rendez nous juste l'argent que vous nous devez, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.'' Déclara calmement le Maître de Twilight Ogre, Banaboster, en regardant Makarof qui était assis sur un canapé en face de lui, Banaboster ayant un cigare allumé entre ses doigts de la main droite.

Banaboster est un homme d'âge moyen au visage rasé et ayant une coupe de cheveux semblable à un béret. Il a une large mâchoire divisé en petits carrés remontant jusque ses cheveux, ainsi que de larges lèvres et un nez épais.

Il porte des lunettes teintées, ainsi qu'un costume rayé jaune et une cape pourpre sur le costume, qui comporte un bouton avec l'emblème de Twilight Ogre. Il porte aussi un pantalon brun et des bottes marron.

''Même si vous dîtes ça, vous savez très bien qu'on a si peu d'argent, que c'est un véritable miracle qu'on arrive à s'en sortir. L'argent ne va pas magiquement apparaître juste parce que vous nous menacez.'' Expliqua calmement Mirajane en regardant le Maître de Twilight tout en lui souriant gentiment, se trouvant derrière le Maître de Fairy Tail et étant accompagnés de Freed.

''HUH ? VOUS VOULEZ NOUS COMBATTRE ?!'' Hurla soudainement le Maître de Twilight Ogre avec rage et haine en regardant le vieil homme, se levant d'un coup de la chaise où il était assis et la renversant.

''Non, pas du tout ! Nous vous rembourserons l'argent que nous vous devons avec les intérêts… Un jour…'' Déclara Makarof en secouant la main droite tout en souriant d'un air désolé, tentant d'apaiser son interlocuteur.

''VOUS M'ÉCOUTEZ AU MOINS ?! JE VOUS AI DIT QUE JE VEUX MON ARGENT MAINTENANT, VIEIL HOMME !'' Hurla le Maître de Twilight avec rage et fureur en regardant son interlocuteur, qui continua de secouer sa main pour tenter de l'apaiser.

''Allons, allons, pourquoi ne parlons-nous pas de ce taux d'intérêt d'abord ?'' Demanda Makarof en regardant Banaboster, un sourire coopératif au visage.

''NOUS AVONS CINQ JEUNES HOMMES EN PLEINES SANTÉ PRÊT À CAUSER DE LA SOUFFRANCE ICI ! BATTRE VOS DÉBITEURS NE VOUS FERA PAS REVENIR L'ARGENT QUE VOUS NOUS DEVEZ ! C'EST À PROPOS DE LA RÉPUTATION DE VOTRE GUILDE, BORDEL !'' S'écria Banaboster de rage et de fureur en regardant le vieil homme, ses veines ressortant sur son front.

''Huh ? Vous ne vouliez pas qu'on parle « d'argent » ? Vous voulez qu'on parle aussi de ça ?'' Demanda le Troisième Maître de Fairy Tail, un air surpris et interrogateur au visage alors qu'il arbora un sourire conciliant.

''NE JOUEZ PAS L'IDIOT, VOUS SAVEZ DE QUOI JE VEUX PARLER, BORDEL !'' S'écria Banaboster en fermant les poings tandis que d'autres veines apparurent sur son front, alors que Makarof l'observa avec fureur en fronçant les sourcils.

''« Rendez ce que vous avez empruntés ». C'est la philosophie de notre guide. C'est bien de ça dont vous parlez, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Makarof en regardant son interlocuteur, de la colère dans les paroles.

''Sept ans… De destruction de nos meubles à tabassage de nos membres…'' Commença Freed en regardant le sol, posant sa main sur son épée et commençant à la sortir.

''Nous devons vous rembourser pour ça aussi…'' Rajouta Mirajane en élargissant un sourire mauvais et empli de rage, ses cheveux s'envolant dans les airs.

''Sept ans où ces enfants ont coulé des larmes de douleur…'' Reprit Makarof en se levant du canapé tout en commençant à grossir, sous l'œil surpris de Banaboster alors que le vieil homme colla son front à celui de son interlocuteur. ''Hey, gamin, voilà comment ont fait une guerre.'' Conclu-t-il en observant le Maître de Twilight Ogre avec plusieurs veines ressortant du front, ce dernier l'observant en palissant alors que des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur son front.

''Huh… ?!'' Firent les mages de Twilight Ogre, voyant Makarof devenir plus grand qu'eux, ainsi que Mirajane se transformer à l'aide de son Satan Soul, Freed ayant utilisé sa magie pour prendre l'apparence qu'il avait lors de son combat avec la Strauss, durant la Bataille de Fairy Tail.

''Hey, calmez-vous… Hein ?'' Fit Banaboster en regardant les trois mages d'un air effrayé tout en reculant de quelques pas, avant que les mages de Twilight Ogre ne se mettent à hurler tandis que le bâtiment trembla.

**En dehors de la guilde Twilight Ogre.**

''Oy, oy… Ils ne devaient pas régler ça par les mots ?'' Demanda Wakaba en regardant la guilde, un air un peu surpris au visage.

''Comme je le pensais, c'est impossible.'' Commenta Macao en se tenant juste derrière son conseiller, soupirant d'un air las tout en regardant le sol, avant de se tourner vers le coin de la rue. ''Au moins, Laxus ne les rejoint pas.'' Ajouta-t-il, voyant le nommé qui était adossé à une maison et avait la tête baissé ainsi que les bras croisés.

''Enfin, tu sais… Voir ça, ça me fait penser qu'on est revenu sept ans en arrière.'' Commenta le conseiller du Maître en souriant d'un air amusé.

''Je deviens nostalgique aussi…'' Commenta Macao en regardant la guilde de Twilight Ogre, un sourire amusé au visage avant que les deux hommes ne se tourne vers la gauche du bâtiment, remarquant le dragon slayer de feu qui marchait en leur direction.

''NATSU ?! TU FAIS QUOI ICI ?!'' S'écria Wakaba d'un air surpris en regardant le nommé.

''TU N'ES PAS AVEC ERZA À ACALYPHA ?!'' Reprit le Maître de Fairy Tail en regardant le rose, qui continuait d'avancer en leur direction. ''EEEEEEH ?! TU NE VAS PAS TE JOINDRE À CE BORDEL QUAND MÊME ?!'' Hurla-t-il d'une voix un peu effrayée, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

''ARRÊTE ! ÇA VA DEVENIR ENCORE PLUS COMPLIQUÉ SI TU LE FAIS !'' S'écria le mage de la fumée en direction du mage de feu, ce dernier lançant un regard vide et dépressif au bâtiment tout en continuant sa route, avant de dépasser les deux mages et de partir en direction de la guilde de Fairy Tail avec Happy. Leur réaction surpris et choqua les deux mages, qui le regardèrent s'éloigner d'eux en traînant des pieds. ''C'était quoi ça… ?'' Demanda-t-il en regardant les deux compagnons d'un air choqué, alors que Laxus leva la tête ainsi qu'un œil en direction du rose, le voyant le dépassé sans un regard en sa direction.

''Aucune idée…'' Répondit le Maître d'un air choqué, le blond haussant les épaules en faisant un « Hmph. » avant de retourner sa tête en direction du sol, refermant son œil.

* * *

**Le Lendemain, à Strawberry Street, devant l'appartement de Lucy.**

''Je me demande où se trouve la loueuse…'' Commenta Erza en regardant l'appartement tout en croisant les bras, portant un maillot noir avec une jupe blanche et des collants noirs remontant jusque sous sa jupe, ayant aussi des chaussures marron.

''Te voilà.'' Fit la loueuse en apparaissant derrière la rousse avec un ton dur et froid, la mage aux armures se raidissant d'un coup et tremblant de tout son corps avant de se retourner et de faire plusieurs pas en arrière.

''Ah ! Madame !'' Fit l'écarlate en observant la nommée, qui portait l'un des maillots de la blonde ainsi que l'une de ses jupes, mais ayant gardé ses autres vêtements.

''Tu peux y entrer. J'ai nettoyé son appartement toutes les semaines, et j'ai trouvé une lettre avec l'argent du loyer. Cependant, certains de ses vêtements étaient en mauvais état. Je les ai donc pris.'' Déclara la loueuse en regardant son interlocutrice d'un air ferme et dur, posant ses poings sur hanches tout en la regardant. ''Tu regarderas aussi à la table quand tu rentreras.'' Déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme, avant de partir vers le quartier du marché.

''Ah ! Attendez !'' Tenta la chevalière en tendant le bras vers la loueuse, qui ne se stoppa.

''Une nouvelle boite est arrivée ce matin. Contentes-toi de prendre soin de son appartement tant qu'elle n'est pas là.'' Déclara la loueuse tout en continuant sa route et en s'éloignant de l'appartement, laissant la mage aux armures seule, au milieu de la rue.

''Merci.'' Fit simplement la mage aux lames en regardant la loueuse, avant de se tourner vers l'appartement et d'y entrer, observant à quel point il était propre et inchangé en sept ans, si ce n'est les cadeaux qui s'étaient accumulés sur la table de sa chambre. ''« Pour ma chère fille, Lucy Heartfilia. Joyeuse anniversaire. Ton père. 20 Mars X792. »'' Lut-elle en regardant un cadeau, souriant d'un air heureux, imaginant le visage heureux qu'avait Lucy la première fois que Jude et Layla lui avait offert un cadeau le jour de son anniversaire. ''Dans trois mois, hein… ?'' Fit la rousse en regardant le cadeau, avant de le faire disparaître avec d'autres cadeaux. ''Hein ?'' Fit-elle de surprise en regardant l'un d'eux, qui était plus long et plat que les autres. ''« Pour ma chère fille, Erza Scarlett. Joyeux anniversaire. Jude Heartfilia. 16 Janvier X785. »'' Lut-elle avec choc, écarquillant les yeux de surprise, avant de regarder aux autres cadeaux, en mettant ainsi sept devant elle et trois autres derrière, ces sept cadeau étant adressée pour elle a chaque année jusque le 16 Janvier X792. ''Il ne fallait pas… Jude…'' Fit-elle de choc en écarquillant les yeux tout en regardant les cadeaux, avant de sourire d'un air heureux. ''Dire que tu as même pensé au mien… Même à celui dans dix jours… Merci beaucoup…'' Fit-elle d'une voix heureuse, faisant ensuite disparaître les cadeaux qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement, sauf les siens, prenant soins à les ranger au pied du lit.

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard, à la guilde de Fairy Tail.**

''Eh, Erza, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Il n'y a déjà presque plus de travail.'' Fit Nab en regardant la rousse, qui observait attentivement le tableau des quêtes et prit quelques missions qu'ils avaient reçu, n'en laissant que deux sur les dix qui étaient posés.

''L'anniversaire de Lucy est dans trois mois. Je souhaite lui offrir quelque chose de magnifique pour ça.'' Déclara la rousse en regardant le mage, avant de partir vers Mirajane qui se trouvait derrière le bar, les missions en mains.

''Encore en train de récupérer de l'argent pour acheter une maison, Erza ?'' Demanda la Strauss en regardant la susnommée, qui lui sourit en tendant les missions.

''Je pars pour ceux-ci, Mirajane. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours.'' Déclara la rousse en regardant la blanche, avant de se retourner et de commencer à s'avancer vers la porte.

''Ah, attends, Erza !'' Appela Kinana de Fairy Tail, courant en direction de la rousse, un papier de mission en main, tandis que la nommée se retourna vers elle.

Kinana une jeune femme de taille moyenne et aux cheveux violets courts ainsi qu'aux yeux vert, ayant un plateau à verre sous le bras.

Elle porte un ruban rouge sur la tête, ainsi qu'une combinaison de travail jaune composé d'un maillot attaché par un lacet autour du cou, une longue jupe, un tablier à dentelle et des chaussures à petits talons.

''Ceci est arrivé ce matin. Elle te demande toi spécifiquement.'' Déclara la serveuse d'une voix sérieuse et inquiète, la mage prenant la mission en main, lisant « Demande Erza Scarlett pour escorte d'enfants à l'orphelinat de Magnolia. Erza devra être seule. Rencontrez-moi à la forêt près d'Amaryllis. ».

''Je vois… Merci Kinana.'' Fit la mage aux armures en regardant la serveuse, avant de partir de la guilde.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Bon chapitre pour un trois semaines d'attentes?

Oui, je sais, c'est le chapitre avec pleins de descriptions de personnages. Il y a sans doute plus de 2 000 mots rien qu'en description à vrai dire. Mais au moins, c'est fait, n'est-ce pas? ...

... Ça va être quinze fois plus chiant lorsqu'on va arriver à l'arc des Grands Jeux de la Magie...

Preview du prochain chapitre:

''Lu-Luce, tu... Regardes-toi...''

''Ils sont revenus...''

''Tout est pareil que ma mère... La dragonne céleste Grandine...''

''La Magie Unique, c'est ça?''

Fin du Preview.

Bien, sur ce, bonne vacance, et à la prochaine :).


End file.
